<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Fate by Musal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456184">A Different Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musal/pseuds/Musal'>Musal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Cat (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musal/pseuds/Musal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Train didn't know Creed killed Saya?  What if he believed it was Chronos?  What if Train helped Creed create the Apostles to get revenge on Chronos?  What happens when Train learns the truth?  CreedxTrain</p><p>(I began this story back in 2007 and am still working on it as of 2020.  This was the first story I ever wrote, so it starts out with kind of immature writing, but I have definitely matured.  Also, the beginning of this story is similar to the manga, but with differences that are important for the story later.  It changes a lot around chapter 5.  Hopefully, you'll just read and see for yourself.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charden Flamberg/Echidna Parass, Creed Diskenth/Train Heartnet, Lin Xiao/Train Heartnet, Sephiria Arks/Belze Rochefort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>"The mission has been completed as ordered. You'll find the target in an alley near his hideout."</p><p>A slender figure clad in black hung up his phone, resting his gun at his side as his golden eyes stared at his deceased prey. Black Cat frowned at his clothes, noticing they were spotted in blood. He tried to wipe off the blood delicately, an ironic gesture considering how deadly his hands were. Train sighed deeply when he saw all he accomplished was smearing the red liquid on his fingers and clothes.</p><p>The spiky haired brunette glanced back at the lifeless form on the ground and felt a pang of guilt nestle in his chest. This feeling was both surprising and annoying. Although it was a small emotion in the corner of his heart, the fact that it was present at all was irritating. After all, he was the Black Cat. The infamous and feared number thirteen of Chronos. In his line of work, what did guilt get you?</p><p>
  <em>A bullet to the head or a sword through the heart, that's what it'll get you.</em>
</p><p>The mission's name was Frank Merriam, an enemy of Chronos. The target was smuggling illegal weapons to areas not yet under Chronos control. Not only would his death stop the smuggling, but Chronos would further their efforts in negotiations with a new area.</p><p>
  <em>One third of the world isn't enough? My 'masters' have to control <strong>everything</strong>?</em>
</p><p>Train rolled his eyes at that last thought as he finally decided to place Hades back in its holster. Not that it mattered to Train. He just did as he was told. If he didn't, he knew he wouldn't be long for this world.</p><p>He sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly, chocolate hair, allowing his thoughts once more to wonder back to his newfound emotion. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, but it bothered him and he wanted to know why. If he didn't and it started to get in the way of his missions…</p><p>Train shook his head and began to step away from the corpse, not wanting to entertain that thought any further. He knew what would happen and there was no use in obsessing over the idea.</p><p>As he turned around, a light, alto voice interrupted the assassin's thoughts. He suddenly had his partner's face inches away from his own, smiling zealously at him. The silver assassin was so close Train could feel his breath brush against his skin, which made him extremely uncomfortable and he backed up.</p><p>"That was wonderful, Train." Creed Diskenth's voice was practically purring as he stepped closer to his cat, not even seeming to notice the Black Cat had purposely moved away.</p><p>The dark haired man growled quietly and took another step back as Creed stepped closer. He glanced over his shoulder, frowning when he noticed he was already almost pressed against the wall. Merriam's body was tucked in a corner of a dark alley which had just one entrance and exit, giving the Black Cat no easy way to escape his eager partner.</p><p>He looked back at the silver haired man who slid his sword back in its sheath as he once again stepped closer to Train. His feminine face was suffused with admiration and his crystal eyes sparkled with joy as he watched Train. The golden eyed assassin narrowed his eyes as Creed smiled warmly at him, growling again when he saw his death glare did not work.</p><p>
  <em>Almost has the opposite effect. Does he really not see how many steps I've taken away from him?</em>
</p><p>Train glanced at the wall next to him, getting prepared to jump off it to get around the man. He took a step to the side to prepare himself, not wanting to make a sudden move just yet.</p><p>"A work of art…" Creed said as he continued smiling at Train, the same adoring smile the cat had gotten used to over the years.</p><p>
  <em>Still doesn't make me any less uneasy. Is he actually stepping closer?!</em>
</p><p>To Train's horror, he was. Except this time he actually reached a hand out to Train's chin, running his thumb across his lips subtly, but enough that the Black Cat could feel it. Creed sighed blissfully, his eyes now drawn to the dark assassins lips which only furthered the cat's unease.</p><p>Train smacked his hand away harshly and slipped by his partner elegantly, making his way out of the alley as quickly and swiftly as he could.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is he putting his hands on me for? I guess it shouldn't be surprising. He does that every so often… But, why?</em>
</p><p>He always had a hard time figuring out his partner's thought process. At one minute, he'd be laughing maniacally, the next he was staring at him fondly and attempting to touch him. There were also a few times when Train swore Creed had tried to embrace him. Luckily, he was usually able to dodge the gesture pretty easily.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I don't really know much about him other than his fighting style. Or that fact that he follows me around literally wherever I go.</em>
</p><p>Train had caught Creed standing outside the door to his apartment several times, always with a rose in hand and a bright smile on his face. Usually, Train would choose to walk away and sneak in through his window later. It happened so often that he eventually started going through his window, but apparently Creed had figured that out as well and started waiting for him there.</p><p>
  <em>Again, always with a rose in hand and that damned sweet ass smile on his face.</em>
</p><p>It irritated Train because Creed was anything but sweet. He was an assassin for Chronos, how could he possibly have any sweetness or innocence in his body?</p><p>
  <em>Well, I guess that side comes out when he's around me. I've seen him turn from deadly assassin to adoring partner in the blink of an eye.</em>
</p><p>Again, Train didn't know why the swordsman was the way he was, but he also didn't really care. As long as Creed continued doing his job, Train had no qualms with him.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the silver man was following very closely behind him making Train roll his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Scratch that. I have one qualm with him.</em>
</p><p>As Creed caught up and walked beside him, Train looked at his partner and shot him another death glare. He hoped the look would be enough to get the point across that he wanted to be left alone. Seeing that same smile on his face, Train growled once more and tried to speed up. Unfortunately for him, Creed was able to keep pace with him.</p><p>
  <em>It never works on him. Why did I think this time would be different?</em>
</p><p>Upon seeing Train's eyes, Creed's whole expression softened. The silver man's crimson orbs changed into their natural blue ones and glowed with a bright euphoria as he stared into Train's harsh golden ones. Another happy sigh escaped his pale lips and he reached out to hold Train's hand, but the Black Cat retracted his limb quickly before the swordsman could. Creed frowned when he saw Train pick up the pace.</p><p>Creed tried to draw nearer to his beloved assassin, hoping Train would allow him to clean the blood off his beautiful face. The swordsman itched to feel his love's warm skin to cancel out the brisk summer's breeze. He actually could feel this finger twitch with desire and he walked faster to catch up to his beloved cat.</p><p>Once he reached Train, he glanced at his love's face quickly and beamed with delight. The glow of the moon never failed to show the true brilliance of Train Heartnet. His cat's skin gave off a heavenly aura which made Creed's heart ache with longing. Train's eyes twinkled menacingly in the stars, but the swordsman could see the wistful look his love always got when he gazed at the night sky.</p><p>
  <em>You're so beautiful…</em>
</p><p>Creed wanted so badly to say those words out loud, but he knew it would scare away his cat. He sighed again as he continued staring fervently at Train, his fingers twitching again as he imagined himself caressing his beloved's soft skin. He felt his hand moving closer to Train, then retreated quickly. Creed knew touching him would only make his cat angry, which he did not want. He hated when Train was mad at him.</p><p>Instead, he contented himself by staring at Train's glorious golden eyes. He sighed again as he watched Train watch the stars, wishing he could give him whatever he was searching for in the dark sky.</p><p>
  <em>If I could pluck the stars from the universe and give them to Train, I would. I would give him the <strong>world</strong> if he asked...</em>
</p><p>As much as Creed knew he was the only one who truly understood Train, sometimes he wished he could read the man's thoughts. He also knew their destinies were intertwined so deep that not even death could unwind it, but Train was so oblivious to this fact and remained so far from his grasp, it hurt. Creed's heart was constantly aching to have Train see the truth and truly be his.</p><p>
  <em>Why doesn't he see it? Why doesn't he see how I'm the only one worthy to be with him? Why doesn't he see we're meant to be together?</em>
</p><p>He saw a particularly bright star shine proudly in his love's eye and Creed wanted to cry from the longing he felt in his soul.</p><p>
  <em>God, I want him so bad...</em>
</p><p>As badly as Creed wanted Train, he'd give his love all the time he needed to realize what the future held for them. No matter how long it took, as long as this moment didn't change, Creed would wait for the much anticipated day when his beloved saw their fate as Creed did.</p><p>
  <em>However, until then… Who's saying I can't test the waters a little?</em>
</p><p>The swordsman now walked inches away from the gunman and felt his heart skip a beat as he admired his features further. Creed couldn't fight how gorgeous Train was and he was starting to get worried his beloved would notice a change in the silver man's physical appearance. From his looks to his attitude, everything about Train Heartnet was perfect. Creed glanced down at himself, making sure he wasn't showing any signs in his lower region of how perfect his body thought Train was, nodding when he saw he was okay.</p><p>Creed smiled warmly at his cat. "Perfection is just what I'd expect from my Black Cat…"</p><p>"What?" Train said suddenly.</p><p>Creed sputtered, not realizing he had said that out loud. "Nothing…"</p><p>He waited until he saw Train shrug his shoulders and sighed in relief. Creed wanted nothing more than to shower his love with compliments, but he knew it made Train uncomfortable.</p><p>Still feeling that itch to touch his beloved, Creed stretched his thin, strong arm out towards Train's masculine, yet pretty face, praying he wouldn't be smacked away this time. Seeing he wasn't, Creed gently wiped the blood off, his knees quiver slightly at the soft skin he felt against his corse fingers.</p><p>Train glanced at him when he did this, but kept up his pace, making sure to take a step away from Creed who was clearly beginning to get a bit too handsy for his taste. The Black Cat grimaced as his silver partner continued to smile and lick the blood off his slender fingers.</p><p>"Really, Creed?" Train couldn't help the slight disgust in his voice.</p><p>Creed's smile never wavered, his eyes remaining locked onto his love's face, relishing the look his cat gave him. However, as the blood continued to appear on Train's face, Creed realized with fear that it did not belong to that dead man. Panic quickly took over his body as he stopped and grabbed both of Train's shoulders.</p><p>"Train, you're hurt!" Creed exclaimed frantically.</p><p>Shaking off the aggravation Creed's touch had brought on, Train raised an eyebrow in confusion, then used the back of his hand to wipe where his partner had regarded. Looking at the red substance now on the back of his hand, Train remembered how Merriam had thrown a shard of glass he picked from the ground at him in a pathetic attempt to fight the Black Cat off. Train had to give the guy credit for at least trying.</p><p>
  <em>And for not wetting himself like most have.</em>
</p><p>He hadn't bothered dodging it, seeing the offending yet non-offending object as no threat. A shard of glass thrown by a low-life smuggler was nothing. The usual pains of a Chronos Number was far worse, but this seemed to have caused Creed a great deal of trouble. As usual.</p><p>"We should sterilize it. Are you hurt anywhere else?!" Creed's voice was lining hysterically as he gripped his cat's shoulders tighter and looked him up and down frighteningly.</p><p>
  <em>Talk about drama queen...</em>
</p><p>The dark haired Chronos agent thought annoyingly before ripping out of Creed's grasp and walking away again.</p><p>"Cool your jets, Creed. It's just a scratch from a small piece of glass. No biggy." Train said off handedly. He touched his cheek again, realizing the wound had already stopped bleeding.</p><p>He stopped and turned around, knowing the man was still following him and showed him his clean hand. "See? It's already stopped."</p><p>Creed was unconvinced. "But that trash pile of a man found that shard on the ground. The ground of a dirty alley no less! We have no idea what diseases could be crawling all over it. We should clean it just to be sure."</p><p>Creed knew his voice was panicked, but this was <strong>Train</strong>. He loved the move more than anything else in the world and if anything ever happened to him, Creed knew he couldn't go on. He wasn't even sure how he lived without Train before. The Black Cat was his <strong>everything</strong>. His air, his water, his sunlight. If all he were to disappear, Creed would wither up and die.</p><p>As he began to run a thousand scenarios in his head, Creed grabbed Train's wrist harshly and began walking in the opposite direction to his beloved's apartment. He lived much further away from this location than his cat did, but he knew he had the proper cleaning tools at home. Creed wished he lived close to Train, but Chronos decided where they lived and for whatever reason, they had placed him on the opposite side of town as his love.</p><p>Judging from Train's exacerbated sigh, the swordsman knew the Black Cat was annoyed by Creed's overbearing persona. Had that shard hit anyone else Creed wouldn't have cared. Even if it happened to himself, Creed would have been in more control of his emotions.</p><p>Train looked down at the wrist his partner was holding and frowned deeply, ripping out of his grasp tightly as he turned to walk in the opposite direction towards his apartment once more. His job was to simply kill the target, not allow his overbearing partner to obsess over his low grade wounds.</p><p>"I told you I'm fine, Creed. I'm going home."</p><p>Footsteps followed close behind, bringing Train's attention back to Creed who was, as usual, following him. However this time the man seemed to have a specific reason.</p><p>"What now…?" Questioned the gunman impatiently, coming to a halt to eye Creed angrily.</p><p>Creed pouted at his beloved. "I told you we need to treat your wound. If you won't come to my apartment, then I'll have to follow you home to help."</p><p>Train growled yet again. "Why? So you can lock us in my room? I told you to chill. I've had worse and you know it."</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God, would I love to lock you in a room alone with me and throw away the key...</em>
</p><p>Creed had to shake his head of the dirty thoughts. Of course he knew his beloved had worse. The silver haired man remembered each wound with grimace and heartache. Still skeptical of Train's conviction that he'd be all right, Creed continued pestering the man.</p><p>"You should still clean it. Just to be safe."</p><p>Train growled under his breath. "Fine. If it'll make you leave me alone, I will. But I don't need your help. Go home."</p><p>With that, Train turned around to continue his journey home.</p><p>Footsteps made another growl erupt from his throat.</p><p>"You swear?" The blue eyed man asked.</p><p>
  <em>What is <strong>with</strong> this guy?!</em>
</p><p>"…Yes."</p><p>The golden eyed man replied in as calm a voice he could muster, which wasn't much. He didn't get angry often, but Creed seemed to be good at making him so. He hoped that it would convince his stalker to drop it and stop following him.</p><p>The exact opposite happened as Creed grabbed his wrist again, checking his arm for any cuts or bruises. He repeated this gesture on his other arm, then looked his body up and down for anything else he might have missed. Creed's worried hands then finally landed on Train's face and wiped away any more blood that was there, making sure there were no other cuts on his beautiful face.</p><p>Train glared at his partner then finally smacked his hands away, turning on his heel and making another brisk walk down the street.</p><p>
  <em>It always takes so long to get home when we do missions together. It's like he thinks I'll die if he leaves me alone. Or maybe it's the other way around...</em>
</p><p>"You really are amazing, Train." Creed commented with awe.</p><p>Train rolled his eyes.</p><p>"What a nice change of subject… From me to me… Do you ever talk about anything other than me?"</p><p>Creed frowned and mumbled his response, not sure if Train would even hear it. "You're my favorite subject…"</p><p>He eyed Train's feline figure as he accompanied him on his walk home, his heart racing the entire time. Creed imagined the life they could have together if Train would just give him a chance. The swordsman pictured what it would be like to hold the Black Cat in his arms, what his hair smelled like, what he tasted like, what he would sound like crying out in pleasure...</p><p>Creed shook his head again to rid himself of the dirty thoughts. He decided to reflect on Train's performance with the smuggler, thinking that focusing on their mission might be a safer Train subject for his perverted mind. Merriam had hired lackeys, which was a good idea considering he had no skills to speak of for himself, other than smuggling.</p><p>
  <em>Good, but useless. He should have known what he was up against.</em>
</p><p>Pawn after pawn came at Train. His cat avoided each crony with ease. His beloved's lithe body ducking and dodging in ways Creed thought were physically impossible, leaving Creed to deal with them.</p><p>
  <em>Hearing his breath in my ears whenever he passed by me was marvelous. There was even a moment when he brushed against me and I was able to feel the heat of his body against my own…</em>
</p><p>Creed had to pinch his arm to stop the dirty thoughts from resurfacing again and tried to instead focus on his partnership with Train to stop the blood from going to his nether regions.</p><p>
  <em>Although, I don't think that will work either. Anything involving Train gets me worked up.</em>
</p><p>Still, it was worth a shot before Train noticed a change in his appearance. The swordsman couldn't get over how well they worked together. It was one of the many reasons he loved Train. His cat would let Creed take care of the worker bees as he went for the queen. Leaving Creed with the small fires didn't bother him one bit. It meant that Train trusted Creed enough to cover him while he completed the mission. Even if Train wouldn't admit it.</p><p>Not only that, the lackeys never took long to dispose of, allowing Creed to have fun with them and at the same time leaving him time to watch his partner in action. It never failed.</p><p>Creed's heart was racing as Train's deep and determined voice repeated his catch phrase in his head.</p><p>
  <em>"I've come to deliver some bad luck."</em>
</p><p>A shot accompanied by splatters of blood quickly followed. Creed smiled dreamily as they walked, his thoughts once more becoming depraved as he fantasized about his love again. The swordsman punched his head to stop himself from losing control of his mind again.</p><p>Train was seemingly oblivious to Creed's admiration as he didn't respond to his partner's obvious physical changes. The many swings in moods the silver man was going through went unknown to Number XIII as he seemed to be deep in thought.</p><p>Creed saw this and worried for his cat. "Is something wrong, Train? You seem troubled."</p><p>"Huh?" Train's response and tone confirmed Creed's suspicions that something was bothering him.</p><p>Creed stopped Train again to check him over. "You're sure you're not hurt? Here, take your jacket off so I can get a better look."</p><p>The Chronos assassin pushed the swordsman away as he attempted to undress him. "I'm fine!" Train walked away once more, fixing his jacket back on his body.</p><p>Honestly, Train wasn't sure of the truth behind his own words either, but he didn't want Creed to keep pestering him. The Black Cat shook his head and started to revisit the guilt he had felt. He knew Merriam wasn't a nice guy, but did it mean he had to die? Was death the only thing that awaited people like him? Did he have the right to make such a decision like that?</p><p>But the biggest, most mind tingling question was: Why was he suddenly asking all these questions?</p><p>"You sure?" Creed's concerned voice interrupted Train's confused thoughts again.</p><p>A glare in Creed's direction was his only response.</p><p>"I just want to be sure, Train. You're very important to me."</p><p>A thought occurred to him that made him pull out a Chronos issued energy bar. They were required to eat this after every mission. In fact, all the food they consumed was Chronos issued. They weren't permitted to eat or drink anything that did not come from their masters. If they were ever caught eating something different, they would immediately be punished. Creed wasn't sure why, but considering he didn't care one way or the other about what he ate, he didn't complain. Saved him money on food as well.</p><p>
  <em>Train doesn't listen, though. He loves food. Especially milk which is apparently a huge no-no on the Chronos list.</em>
</p><p>Creed giggled at this thought. He remembered the day Train found out he wasn't allowed to have milk. His beloved only lasted a week without the substance, thanks to Creed. The silver man saw how much his cat was suffering and couldn't take it any longer. Creed didn't care what would happen to him if Chronos found out. The happy look on Train's face would make up for any punishment they would put him through.</p><p>Needless to say, Train had consumed it every day since then.</p><p>Turning to his love as they walked, Creed offered a bite of his snack to Train. The Black Cat grimaced and pushed away his partner's offering hand.</p><p>Creed frowned. "But… We're supposed to eat this after missions, Train."</p><p>Train scowled at him. "I don't care. I'm not so hungry and whipped by Chronos that I'll eat something you already got your spit all over. Besides, the Chronos issued food is gross. How do you eat that stuff?"</p><p>The swordsman took another bite, his heart sad knowing his cat was so disgusted by him he wouldn't even share food, no matter how much he enjoyed eating.</p><p>"I don't really care for it either, but we have to. As long as it's healthy, I'll eat it."</p><p>"What makes you think Chronos food is healthy?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and ate the rest of the bar. "They wouldn't want us eating something that didn't make us better at the job." He suddenly became worried. "Are you telling me you <strong>don't</strong> eat the food <strong>at all</strong> anymore?"</p><p>Train glanced at him, then nodded. "I stopped a while ago. I couldn't stomach it anymore."</p><p>"Train, you can't do that! What if Sephiria finds out?!"</p><p>The Black Cat sighed. "And who's the one that brings me a huge supply of milk every week? If you're so worried about my well being, you should stop doing that."</p><p>Creed blushed and hid his face. "I think not having milk will hurt you more than they ever could…"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes and started ignoring Creed as they approached his apartment building. He also ignored Creed's goodnight as he closed the door behind him and made his way up the stairs to his room. His mind kept wandering back to the guilt he felt when he killed Merriam. It was frustrating and he needed to know why he still had this ache in his heart.</p><p>Chronos agent XIII discarded his coat on a nearby chair, planting himself on his bed's edge. He normally didn't think this hard and it was starting to hurt his head. Train was the type to just go with the flow and take things as they came, but his flow seemed to be changing and he wanted to know how and why.</p><p>
  <em>Is it because of her?</em>
</p><p>A while back, he was injured badly on a solo mission and was taken in by a young sweeper girl named Saya Minatsuki. They quickly became friends and Train found himself invigorated by the woman's outgoing and carefree personality. She had a rough start in life just as Train had, yet somehow she was still able to look at the world with a smile on her face. She even treated a wounded man she knew to be the infamous Black Cat without worrying what the consequences might be.</p><p>
  <em>How naïve. She's going to get herself killed.</em>
</p><p>Still, he couldn't help wonder why her words affected him so much. He found himself constantly thinking about their conversations and couldn't shake the feeling he was doing something wrong with his life. That maybe there was another way to live. He was getting tired of being told what to do all the time and he found himself dreaming of a life where he could choose his own path without worry of what the consequences would be.</p><p>That's why he stopped eating the Chronos issued food. It was small in the grand scheme of things they controlled, but eating was something he enjoyed about life. It was also something he could easily control without Chronos knowing. There's no way they could ever tell what he was eating.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, Saya enjoys food just as much as I do and she's always bringing me something good. If I ever told her no, she might be scarier than Chronos.</em>
</p><p>He sighed and fell back on the bed, raising his hands in front of his face. They were the hands of a killer, an assassin… And in that moment, they were the hands of a man that were beginning to repulse Train's soul.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe freedom is the answer…</em>
</p><p>Train rolled to his pillow and rested his head heavily on it. His thoughts were still racing, but his body was tired. As his eyes shut, Saya's words floated in his head.</p><p>
  <em>"If I don't wanna shoot, then I don't."</em>
</p><p>Maybe Train was beginning to understand them. However, Saya's words were replaced with Sephiria's, words. The words she had said to him after initiating him as a number.</p><p>
  <em>"Never forget to ask, for whom am I shooting for? What reason am I pulling the trigger?"</em>
</p><p>Train groaned as he took a deep breath to calm his soul. He wasn't sure he knew the answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Any sunny day Train could be found lying on the high roof top of his apartment, basking in the sun's powerful glory. Actually, you could find this cat sprawled up there even at night, taking in the moon's rays in the sun's stead.</p>
<p>But there was just something about the sun's heat that Train found intoxicating. Ironic considering he was a black cat. Any normal person would think a black cat preferred moonlight, viewing the sun as too much for their dark fur to handle. Black attracts heat after all.</p>
<p>It didn't matter as that little fact never seemed to stop this black cat. It also didn't stop strays he came across. Oddly enough the cats he saw absorbing the heat along with him were black as well.</p>
<p><em>Wonder why that is?</em> Train puzzled. He brushed the thought aside, seeing it as unimportant. All that mattered was he enjoyed it.</p>
<p>"I thought I'd find you here, Train-kun."</p>
<p>Then again, a white cat wasn't one to avoid roof tops either.</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes, immediately regretting his rash decision as his bright friend blinded him momentarily. He quickly closed them and placed a hand to above himself in an attempt to block the offending, yet charming light.</p>
<p>He then slowly opened his eyes, learning from his mistake and was greeted by happy teal ones.</p>
<p>With a laugh, Saya sat down next to him, eyeing the forgotten milk next to Train.</p>
<p><em>I'll get you my pretty</em>. Saya thought, adding a witch-like cackle in her mind. (A/N anyone else find that ironic?)</p>
<p>The Black Cat seemed to take no notice to Saya's longing look and instead shut his eyes again, wanting to feel the sun's rays further.</p>
<p>The white cat thought this was the perfect opportunity to snatch her pretty and made a move for it. Neighbor was too quick as his crude hand grabbed it mere moments before Saya's delicate hand could.</p>
<p>The Chronos number gently set it one his other side, determined to keep the weird girl away from it.</p>
<p>The sweeper pouted at the assassin as he looked at her with one eye, careful to have it pointing in her direction before it opened so as to prevent being blinded again.</p>
<p>"You'll have to do better than that," Train said flat toned. He turned his gaze towards the sky, watching as the clouds passed by.</p>
<p>"You're mean Train-kun. You need to learn how to share. Especially with your friends," Saya said as she thought of another plan to obtain the much desired milk.</p>
<p>"Too bad there are none around here," commented Train as he smiled crookedly.</p>
<p>Again Saya pouted, "Boy that was rude. You sure are rude. Why do I talk to you?"</p>
<p>"I ask myself that everyday," mutter the man quietly.</p>
<p>Either Saya didn't hear him, or she chose to ignore his spoken thought. Most likely the former as she smiled mischievously. Her plan to get the white substance was completed.</p>
<p>Train found himself watching one cloud in particular. There was nothing special about it as it floated along with the rest of its friends, but still he found himself watch it's every movement.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Trains view of the marshmallow cloud was obscured by a soft hand.</p>
<p>"Hey! What're you-" Train sputtered, desperately trying to remove the hand from his eyes. All he heard was the evil laughter of the young girl as she leaned over him and grasped the precious milk. Finally releasing her hold over Train's eyes, she sat back and commenced the chugging session.</p>
<p>Train sat up quickly, realizing what just happened and bent on stopping the travesty. He was too late as he helplessly watched his beloved milk disappear before his eyes.</p>
<p>Once the milk was entirely consumed, she gasped happily handing the now empty bottle back to her loner friend. Train snatched it impatiently, grumbling something under his breath.</p>
<p>"What was that, Train-kun?" Saya questioned with a hint of delight.</p>
<p>He looked at her irritated and waved the clear bottle in her face. "The milk's gone now. What do you expect me to do with an empty bottle?"</p>
<p>The female sweeper placed a finger to her chin in thought. "You could scrounge for the small drops clinging to the sides." At Train's irritated look remained, she laughed. "Come on now Train-kun, there's plenty you can do with an empty bottle! You just gotta use your imagination!"</p>
<p>Leaning back on his hands, he raised a brow at the girl, "For example?" He asked wishing to here the rest of the crazy girl's idea.</p>
<p>"Uh, like… Let's see.." She took the bottle from Train's hand and began examining it pensively. "How about building a miniature boat in it? Lot's of people do that for a hobby."</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but chuckle at that idea. "Building miniature boats in a bottle is a hobby for people?"</p>
<p>"Yep!" Replied the girl merrily.</p>
<p>"How does that idea come about? Was someone just staring at an empty bottle and said, 'you know what that bottle needs? A boat.' Honestly, who became bored to the point to make something like that," Train frowned at the idea. <em>Seriously, a ship in a bottle? </em>"How do you even go about doing that?" He questioned his neighbor.</p>
<p>"How should I know? It's not a hobby of mine," she continued eyeing the bottle thoughtfully. "They must use really tiny sticks and tweezers or something…" She muttered to herself.</p>
<p>The assassin shrugged, "Seems pretty boring to me." He closed his eyes and laid down once more to relax under the sun.</p>
<p>Saya looked at Train slightly shocked, "Don't you have a hobby, Train-kun?"</p>
<p>"Hobby?" Questioned the resting Black Cat, "What for?"</p>
<p>"What for? You really are weird. Hobbies are fun! They help pass the time and keep people happy." She smiled as she turned her head to face the cloud filled sky, "You should really have one."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess mine would be laying on roof tops." Train thought for a moment longer before adding, "Unless drinking milk counts."</p>
<p>Train heard a thud next to him as Saya collapsed on the roof's shingles in laughter. Once she regained her composure, she sat up blot right and stared at Train amused.</p>
<p>"You know, that was the third time," noted the white cat as she flipped the bottle cap off and began examining it as well.</p>
<p>Number XIII was confused. He looked up at Saya as she spun the miniature object between her small fingers, "Third time what?"</p>
<p>Saya shut one eye as her other peeked inside the glass bottle, "The third time you made a joke."</p>
<p>Train turned his gaze back to the same cloud he'd been watching. The white fluffy puff was now half way across the sky so Train's head faced slightly away from the girl, "Am I incapable of that?"</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant. You just seem to be having a change in your demeanor." Saya balanced the cap on the tip of her forefinger, concentrating on keeping it up more than necessary. "You seem…calmer."</p>
<p>The disk shaped cap fell with a quiet clank. Saya looked at it defeated before picking it back up and scowling in its direction as if that would set the thing straight. A spark in her eyes formed as she devised a plan for her round friend.</p>
<p>Train eyed the girl for a short moment, then returned his golden eyes back to his traveling cloud. <em>Calmer, huh?</em></p>
<p>His questions from the night before were starting to make sense. He was still bothered by the guilt and though he still didn't quite understand why it suddenly appeared, he could tell understanding would soon arrive.</p>
<p>Deep down, he didn't really want to kill that man. He saw him as no threat. Just a short, fat man who made stupid choices. Train didn't know him and didn't have any bad blood towards him, so why did he have to kill him? <em>Just because my masters told me to.</em></p>
<p>Train growled in his mind at that thought.</p>
<p>"Let's sing the world's song</p>
<p>How far shall we go</p>
<p>Looking up in the sky"</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to his loopy companion as she sang her song. This was the song Train awoke to after she took him in.</p>
<p>"A baby's first cry</p>
<p>The beating of an insect's wings"</p>
<p>He never could make sense of the lyrics, but it was a nice song and her voice wasn't bad either. <em>She sings it at such random times though. </em>That wasn't completely true. Train could tell she sang it when she felt most at ease.</p>
<p>"Lightly, lightly, floating…</p>
<p>Carry our feelings."</p>
<p>Train looked back to the sky as her song finished. <em>Maybe her lifestyle is getting to me.</em></p>
<p>Saya's song had distracted him enough to make him oblivious of the shuffling that took place behind him as he felt feminine fingers messing through his hair.</p>
<p>He slapped insanely at the Saya's hands as they tangled something small into one of his many dark locks.</p>
<p>"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Train shrieked loudly as he smacked around his head at her.</p>
<p>"A little hobby of mine. I call it, 'Annoying the grumpy Train!' Sounds fun, huh?" She laughed as she took the milk cap and proceeded to wrap it within the confines of Train's hair. Its messiness was perfect for hiding something so small.</p>
<p>Train continued prying at Saya's hands, but found it futile. Once she finished, she stood and stared down at Train triumphantly.</p>
<p>"It's no use, Train-kun!" The carefree girl said in a bad guy tone as he hunted for the round cover. "I knotted it in there pretty good. I'm a knot tying champion! Or maybe it should be Cap Tangling in People's Hair Champion?"</p>
<p>The Chronos agent searched thoroughly for the object lodged in his hair. He traced each inch of his chocolate hair slowly with his bold fingers until he came across a lump that didn't belong.</p>
<p><em>Damn, she did knot it good.</em> He fingered the lump with worry. <em>I might have to cut it out. </em>As hard as he tried he just couldn't find a point that made untying possible.</p>
<p>Finally, he could feel the cap's cold surface and started sliding it out. It didn't move at first, but slowly, with time, he was able to remove the little devil.</p>
<p>As the sweeper laughed harder, Train knew he must have made his already messy hair even messier. Not only that, strands were damp. It seems the cap still had some small drops of milk in it that his thick hair absorbed.</p>
<p>"Is this how you normally do your hair in the morning?" The sweeper continued laughing at her angry friend. <em>He probably just doesn't bother brushing it when he wakes up,</em> Saya thought with confidence.</p>
<p>She looked down at Train as he poked the spot where the cap had been. "Not cool, there was still milk in there in," he said angrily.</p>
<p>Now Saya fell to her knees in laughter while wrapping her arms around her aching stomach. A sharp smack against her cheek snapped her out of this hysteria. She looked up and saw through the laughter induced tears the trouble making cap on the ground next to her.</p>
<p>She stood and wiped her eyes, "Come on now, Train-kun, your hair's so puffy it should dry in no time!"</p>
<p>"And how do you know this?" Train scoffed.</p>
<p>"It's science! Science doesn't lie!" She taunted with the wag of a finger.</p>
<p>Much to Saya's surprised, Train laughed quietly. She smiled happily. <em>He is unwinding more. I can see it in his eyes.</em></p>
<p>The sweeper girl turned from Train and began to walk to the roof's edge. "Well, I'd better get going. I've goofed off enough on my current mission as it is." She looked at Train over her shoulder, "See ya later!" She then jumped off the roof and out of sight.</p>
<p>Train didn't bother looking as she jumped down. Instead his eyes were glued to the same cloud once more. It was nearly out of view as it floated away peacefully.</p>
<p>"Later."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Bad Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Creed sat on his lumpy gray couch within the confines of his room, sketch book sitting on his lap as he finished another drawing of Train. He smiled proudly, he ripped it out of the book, placing it on his bed to the growing pile of portraits of his beloved that rested next to him. The floor was littered in discarded drawings of his cat. Those were the ones he deemed unworthy of existing since they couldn't compare to the majesty of his love.</p><p>The swordsman began his next drawing. This one was going to be him in Train's arms. Since the only way Creed could ever see his fantasies come to reality were on paper, he drew them as often as possible. There was even an unfinished painting of him and Train in the corner of his room he had started a while ago, but couldn't concentrate on it right now. He hadn't seen his cat in over a week and Creed was beginning to lose his mind. That was why he was drawing so many pictures.</p><p>
  <em>If I can't see Train, then I need to keep drawing him to keep myself sane.</em>
</p><p>However, it had been long enough that this was starting to not be enough. His rage was growing and he was becoming more impatient with his lack of perfection in his drawings. Creed growled and crumpled up the paper, throwing it on the ground with the other trash. He didn't draw Train's eyes right, so the artwork could not stay in this world any longer.</p><p>
  <em>If I don't see Train soon, I'm going to explode...</em>
</p><p>The silver man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, gazing at the ceiling until he decided to turn on the television. He didn't watch it often, but maybe he'd see something on the news that pointed to his beloved's whereabouts.</p><p>Switching the electronic box on, he began flipping aimlessly through the channels on his scratchy TV, stopping only at the mention or appearance of a train or black cat. He also lingered on any news channels, hoping he would see some sign of his beloved. Seeing nothing, he felt the rage boil inside him again and he threw the remote to the ground, shattering it to pieces. He glared at the broken object and whimpered loudly as he fell back onto his bed.</p><p>
  <em>Where, oh where has my cat gone?</em>
</p><p>The silver haired man sank further into the bed, dropping his hand along the side as he settled on a cat show he was forced to watch due to the broken remote. He smiled longingly as a black cat appeared on the screen. It instantly became his favorite as he rooted for its victory.</p><p>He whined sadly and reached for the screen as if Train would appear from it. "Train…"</p><p>Creed sighed for the millionth time. He was bored. Bored and lonely and he was only lonely when Train wasn't around. That's how he was before he met the Black Cat and that's how he was now. An empty shell without his beloved. His world was meaningless without Train. Creed's sun was gone and he felt like a plant that was writhing up and dying without the heat of his beloved.</p><p>He whimpered again and stared out his window, hoping to see a cloud that was shaped like his beloved.</p><p><em>Stupid Chronos with all their stupid people.</em> <em>Why haven't we been given a mission? Even catching a purse snatcher with Train would be enough. Just something.. </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em><em>, that would allow me to see my precious cat again…</em></p><p>Creed shot up in his bed as he thought of something horrifying.</p><p><em>Maybe Train's getting solo missions and doesn't need me?! </em> <em>Or worse, what if he has a new partner and I haven't been informed yet?!</em></p><p>Creed actually felt himself starting to cry at that thought. The day they were no longer partners was the day Creed would go completely over the edge, and he already felt it starting to happen. He pictured Train standing back to back with someone else. He saw his beloved protecting them from a flying bullet and pulling whoever this garbage person was to the side to prevent them from being punched in the face.</p><p>The swordsman clutched his silver hair tightly and felt his body beginning to shake.</p><p>
  <em>No! No, stop it! If that were the case they would have told you by now. Chronos works quickly. They wouldn't wait a week to reassign Train and not tell me. If he had a new partner, I would have already been introduced to a new one as well.</em>
</p><p>He breathed deeply, calming himself down as he wiped a tear from his eye and began to contemplate over his beloved again. Creed reminisced fondly about the moments they shared together. All the missions they've been through, all the times they faced death together, the times they've seen death together, their conversations.</p><p>
  <em>Well, most of our conversations consist of my ramblings on how perfect Train is… Which he is.</em>
</p><p>A small frown formed on the swordsman's face at an unrelated thought. Train seemed to be changing. Though his personality, sense of humor and laid back attitude was essentially the same, the way he handled missions was slightly different. Like the Merriam mission. Though Train killed the target flawlessly as usual, he seemed a little troubled after the man had fallen down dead.</p><p>
  <em>Train doesn't show emotions towards the death of some worthless human. Normally, my cat would kill them, then go home and sleep. Even showing an ounce of sympathy is odd for the Black Cat.</em>
</p><p>It was disconcerting for Creed. If Train lost his killer instinct, who knows what would happen to him?</p><p>
  <em>No, I know what would happen to him...</em>
</p><p>Creed shuddered at that thought, but decided it would never happen.</p><p>Nodding confidently, he turned back to the cat show which now had a black and white cat playing together. Creed smiled wistful at the image, quickly making a connection to Train as the black cat and Creed as the white one. He giggled when the black one pinned the white one down. It reminded him of the times they would train together and his beloved always won.</p><p>However his thoughts changed once more as he sighed again, his heart aching for his beloved once more. He glanced out the window, searching the sky again for any sign of where his cat was. Seeing the answer wasn't there, Creed growled and stood from his bed, grabbing his sword as he did so.</p><p>
  <em>Another quick search around town couldn't hurt, right?</em>
</p><p>Deciding it couldn't and left his apartment with a new resolve.</p><p><em>I'll find you, Train. If it's the last thing I do</em>.</p><hr/><p>Train lay there on the hard, steel bed and thin mattress tossing and turning over the thoughts that swam through his troubled mind. The conversation that just took place had been more than aggravating.</p><p>"<em>You are our pet. Chronos is your master."</em></p><p>Train's throat was beginning to hurt from all the growls he uttered.</p><p>
  <em>Just a pet, huh?</em>
</p><p>On a recent solo mission, Train was ordered to kill another random soul. This one was considered far less dangerous than that smuggler, hence it being a solo mission.</p><p>
  <em>What's so wrong about letting that loser live? He was just that. A loser. And after that threat of mine, he won't be causing anymore problems for anyone.</em>
</p><p>The golden eyed man smirked at the memory of the man's chubby face as he told him to get out of town. He was shaking uncontrollably as his eyes glanced around at his fallen comrades, all of which were still alive.</p><p>Train turned on his side so he was facing the cold, dreary wall. The lack of seeing anything amusing allowed Train's thoughts to analyze his actions more thoroughly, despite knowing that was the reason he was locked in this godforsaken room in the first place. He sighed heavily.</p><p>
  <em>Was I wrong? Should I have killed that man as well as his comrades? Even now they seem harmless. They posed no threat to Chronos or its order. They were just a waste of time and bullets.</em>
</p><p>Not only his actions, or lack thereof, infuriated the Elders, but Train's sass-talk affected their demeanor as well. They weren't used to someone speaking to them as if they were nothing special.</p><p>
  <em>Injured their precious pride, did I? Suppose they don't like free-thinking…Or free living for that matter.</em>
</p><p>Train growled again, ignoring the hurt it caused his throat. He balled his hand into a fist and pounded the mattress he laid on.</p><p><em>What is so wrong about wanting to live freely? Why couldn't I live my life the way I want? It is </em> <em> <strong>my </strong> </em> <em>life after all. I belong to no one.</em></p><p>He thought about Saya and the happy life she lived. She was so carefree and laid back and Train had finally figured out why. She had freedom.</p><p>
  <em>Freedom…</em>
</p><p>Funny how a seven letter word could have such an impact on a person. Like a paperclip to a magnet, Train was drawn to it. Deciding not to think too much more into the matter, the Black Cat rested his head into the pillow and allowed sleep to take him over.</p><hr/><p>Creed arrived at the Chronos Headquarters seeing as Train wasn't at his apartment or anywhere around it or any of his normal relaxing spots. He questioned any and every living soul he came across, but had no luck. After receiving the same answer from the fiftieth person, the unbalanced man lost a little more of his sanity weights and decided to check headquarters</p><p>"What do you mean it's confidential? I'm his <strong>partner.</strong> How can you keep the whereabouts of him from me?!" Creed was close to strangling the pathetic man.</p><p>
  <em>He was worthless anyway, who would miss him?</em>
</p><p>"Sorry, but I cannot tell you." Replied the random Chronos crony as he turned and walked away from Creed.</p><p>The swordsman watched the man go, focusing all his energy into not slicing him in half. He needed to find Train first.</p><p>
  <em>Keep your priorities in check, Creed. Train comes first. Once you find him, you can kill this useless bastard.</em>
</p><p>Breathing hard in order to regain his equilibrium, he made a mental note to memorize the low-life's face so he could come back for him later.</p><p>Creed knew something was wrong. Why would Train's whereabouts be kept private? Especially from Creed. The assassin had checked everywhere. Every hall, room, alcove, window, corner. He even climbed up to the roof and searched there. He knew how much his cat loved high places.</p><p>
  <em>There's just one hall left.</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed tiredly. There was no way Train would be down there. The hall had only one room in it: The Disciplinary Room.</p><p>
  <em>Why would Train be there?</em>
</p><p>In Creed's desperation to find the Black Cat, he walked resolutely down the hall to the single room on the left side. He peeked through the small window into the narrow room, grimacing at the padding on the walls which only made it smaller. He could tell the padding made it sound proof, but couldn't possibly make it comfortable. Creed saw a toilet was placed at the very end and a small, steel bed with a thin mattress on top to the left.</p><p>On further inspection of the bed, he noticed it was occupied. Creed's heart froze and his face drained its color as he eyed the sleeping figure. Though he was facing the wall, Creed knew that dark, spiky hair and slim form anywhere. It was definitely his Train.</p><p>Needing to get to Train, Creed gasped the doorknob hard and turned it violently. Finding that useless, but not wanting to give up, he resorted to relying on his beloved sword to free his sleeping cat.</p><p>"Creed Diskenth, what do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Creed turned his head wildly to reveal who had interrupted him. Sephiria Arks stood there with an incriminating look in her steel blue eyes as she studied Creed. She held a tray of food Creed which he assumed was for Train.</p><p>
  <em>He won't eat that. He already told me he stopped eating what they gave him.</em>
</p><p>His eye widened at the thought, since it meant something else.</p><p>
  <em>That means if he's been locked up for as long as I think he has been, my beloved hasn't eaten in over a week!</em>
</p><p>The swordsman turned to face the swordswoman completely, a new level of rage boiling in his gut. He pointed angrily towards the room where Train was locked up, allowing his fury to shine brightly as his normally blue eyes changed into the dangerous crimson hue they took on whenever he was this mad.</p><p>"Why the hell is Train locked up?!"</p><p>
  <em>He doesn't even have a proper bed! I hope that doesn't hurt his back...</em>
</p><p>"That does not concern you." Sephiria replied in a calm tone.</p><p>Creed gripped his sword tighter, which was aimed at the door in an attempt to control his anger enough not to decapitate the woman instantly. Sephiria was not one to be taken so lightly. However, he was getting sick of hearing Train's business was not his business. Everything about or involving Train was his business.</p><p>"Why does a matter involving <strong>my partner</strong> not concern me?! I want to know what happened!" Creed screamed as he slammed his sword on the door, knowing it wouldn't wake Train due to the silence the room created for its occupants.</p><p>Sephiria, sensing the madman's rising homicidal rage, came to the conclusion that it was best to tell him at least some of the Black Cat's situation. Who knows what he'd do in this current state of mind?</p><p>
  <em>That's a question that needs no answer. It's obvious what he'd do. This place would be in chaos within seconds.</em>
</p><p>"Train was recently sent on a solo mission to dispose of an enemy of Chronos..."</p><p>Sephiria started slowly, knowing that even saying that to Creed was a risk. She knew of his dedication to the Black Cat and wasn't sure how he'd react to the fact that Train went on a mission without him. Last time that happened Sephiria, had to leave a meeting with the Elders quickly to stop his rampage. She was scolded severely for losing control over an underling and Number One knew she couldn't let that happen again.</p><p>
  <em>Creed is not stable, but his skills are admirable. I can't let him lose control here. If he does, I'll have to put an end to him quickly…</em>
</p><p>She let her hand fall to her sword subtly, just in case that statement was enough to send him over the edge. Seeing it didn't, she continued.</p><p>"On that mission, Heartnet deliberately disobeyed orders and spared the target. After this disobedience, the Elders ordered he appear before them, allowing him a chance to explain his actions and offer another chance to complete the mission. Not only did he refuse their offer, but he mocked them."</p><p>Creed had to get over the fact that Train had been on a mission without him. That was hard, but the last time he lost control when his love was sent off without him, he was beaten pretty badly by almost every number they had available and the building was nearly destroyed. Creed already saw her reaching for her sword in preparation and glared a little harder at her. He didn't want to fight the entire team off again, but he couldn't let Sephiria know that. The silver man needed answers and if Sephiria knew he was concerned about fighting her, he wouldn't get them.</p><p>Then, he thought about how Number One said Train failed a mission.</p><p><em>No, not failed. He </em><em><strong>allowed</strong></em> <em>that person to live. But why?</em></p><p>He scowled at Sephiria, grinding his teeth as he spoke. "So you locked him up? Train doesn't deserve to be locked up. He hates being confined to one place!"</p><p>Sephiria glowered as she answered Creed's barely controlled anger. "He is to be locked up for ten days to think over the wrongs he has committed. These are direct orders from <strong>your</strong> masters. You <strong>will</strong> obey them."</p><p>Creed scowled even harder at the idea of his beloved committing a wrong and he was supposed to just accept it. He felt his rage building to an inconceivable level. The blonde could sense this and adjusted herself to a slight fighting stance. She didn't want to fight him in her masters' home, but she would if she had to.</p><p>"It's already been eight days, Creed. He will be released in two more." Sephiria answered flat toned, hoping that would calm the man before things got out of hand and this building was destroyed by Creed's fury.</p><p>"I know basic math…" Creed said through clenched teeth. "How long he has left means nothing because you will release him <strong>now!</strong>"</p><p>"It's not your decision to make, Diskenth…" Warned Number One.</p><p>The two stared at each other. Sephiria's controlled emotions and insistence that Train was none of his business was draining Creed's already drained patients and the silver man's threatening words were concerning Sephiria.</p><p>After several minutes of staring, Creed finally let out a sigh. He didn't want to fight her, but he still needed to know what was going on in his beloved's heart.</p><p>"Do you know the cause of Train's change of heart?"</p><p>The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and sighed inwardly. The man's obsession with the Black Cat was infuriating and she didn't know how Train tolerated it.</p><p>
  <em>Well, the Black Cat doesn't really have a choice. We put them together because we knew Train would be able to handle Creed's unpredictable manner better than anyone else. Also, if we paired Train with anyone else, Creed would have most likely killed them.</em>
</p><p>However, it was clear Creed wouldn't leave without knowing the Black Cat's situation in full detail. And if she didn't give him what he wanted, not only would this end in a battle, but her masters would punish her for losing control of one of their assassins.</p><p>
  <em>And this punishment will be far more severe than what it was last time...</em>
</p><p>"Seems you don't know everything about thirteen after all." The swordsman let out an angry growl. "We've recently discovered that he has made contact with a young sweeper girl. They appear to be good friends."</p><p>Creed felt his heart break. "What do you mean by, 'good'? How good is 'good'...?"</p><p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes further. "She seems to have some influence over the choices he makes."</p><p>She remembered the dark haired assassin's comments on freedom and frowned inwardly, knowing he had said the exact wrong thing to the Elders.</p><p>
  <em>Freedom is strictly forbidden in Chronos.</em>
</p><p>Creed's favored sword dropped slightly as his arm went weak.</p><p><em>Sweeper girl? </em><em><strong>Good</strong></em> <em>friend? Influencing? Train is being influenced by a sweeper girl who is a </em><em><strong>good</strong></em> <em>friend?</em></p><p>This was too much for Creed to handle. He felt his eyes swell with tears and his soul had left his body. The silver man's already bruised and aching heart couldn't take this news. This was the push that would send him over the edge and once he fell, he knew there was no coming back. Not unless Train was going to be there waiting for him with open arms.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down. Maybe you misunderstood. Train won't abandon you. Especially for some random whore.</em>
</p><p>"What exactly do you mean by influencing?"</p><p>The desperate man's questions were really tingling at Sephiria's last nerves. "Influencing means exactly what it means. He was speaking of freedom." Sephiria gripped her sword gently, feeling Creed's fury getting worse. "You know how dangerous speaking like that to the Elders is…"</p><p>
  <em>So it's true…?</em>
</p><p>Creed didn't misinterpret. His beloved was being swept away by some whore. Train was going to leave him for some strange woman neither of them knew.</p><p><em>No! I won't let her have him! Train is </em><em><strong>my </strong></em><em>partner! </em><em><strong>We</strong></em> <em>are meant to be together! How dare she think she can just come out of nowhere and take him away from me?!</em></p><p>He looked straight into her blue eyes. "And what have you done about this woman?"</p><p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think we would do something to her? She's no threat to Chronos."</p><p>"But she's a threat to Train! The Black Cat! Your strongest eraser!"</p><p>Sephiria tightened her hold on Christ and strengthened her glare at the man. "She is not a threat to <strong>Chronos…</strong>"</p><p>She repeated her words, knowing there was nothing more to say to the unhinged man. Either he was going to attack, or walk away. Now was the time to find out. Sephiria assumed a ready stance and analyzed Creed's stance, just to make sure he wasn't about to make a move.</p><p>There was a deafening pause as Creed eyed the ground, his demeanor unpredictable.</p><p>"Who is she?"</p><p>It seemed more like a demand than a question.</p><p>"You've heard enough."</p><p>She knew everything she said should have been enough for Creed, but it probably wasn't. Her stance strengthened as she mentally and physically prepared herself for a fight she did not want.</p><p>"<strong>Who-is-she</strong>?" Creed repeated, emphasizing each word.</p><p>The young Chronos leader could feel the heat Creed's anger was emitting. She knew if Creed didn't receive an answer he would kill or injure everyone and anyone within Chronos headquarters he could get his hands on.</p><p>
  <em>With the exception of Train who would undoubtedly be set free. Then the Elders would order him to be killed… Most likely by me since I'm the only match for him among us.</em>
</p><p>That was certainly something Sephiria did not want. While she knew the Black Cat was wrong in his actions and words, she had a soft spot for him more so than the other numbers. He was just a kid when he joined and there was a mothering instinct she had when it came to his well being. She always went easier on him than the others, and the idea of having to hunt him down to kill him did not sit well with her.</p><p>
  <em>But, I'll do it if I have to. And I'll kill Creed right here and now if I need to.</em>
</p><p>"What do you intend to do with the information?" Sephiria trusted Creed about as far as she could flick him.</p><p>Creed's silence was unnerving and Sephiria felt the evidentiable was about to happen.</p><p>
  <em>If I don't tell him, it's certain that countless people will die tonight and the Elders will not be pleased. If I do tell him… I can't exactly promise the sweeper girl's survival. Still, that's one life versus hundreds. But if Creed killed the girl, he'd become Train's enemy. Creed must be aware of that.</em>
</p><p>Not only would being Trian's enemy upset Creed, but Chronos would have two powerfully members fighting each other. Two powerful members that are supposed to be partners nonetheless. And two powerful members she'd have to erase.</p><p>
  <em>Chronos can't afford that…</em>
</p><p>"WHO IS SHE?!" Creed screamed so loud, Sephiria was surprised that numbers didn't come running to start a fight.</p><p>
  <em>I need to stop this before that happens.</em>
</p><p>He lifted his head and pointed Kotetsu straight at her neck, but Sephiria never flinched. She didn't want to fight Creed in her master's building, but upon weighing her choices, Sephiria came to an unavoidable conclusion. She didn't like it, but the life of an insignificant sweeper girl against countless lives of many necessary Chronos members forced her hand.</p><p>"Saya Minatuski."</p><p>Hearing the name, Creed finally lowered his sword and bowed politely. "Thank you, Ms. Arks."</p><p>Creed glanced once more through the small window that allowed viewing access to Train's room at his slumbering cat. To his utter delight, the Black Cat was now facing his way, allowing Creed to gaze upon his pretty face for a moment. The swordsman sighed happily.</p><p>
  <em>It's amazing how quickly he can change my emotions from complete anger to total happiness...</em>
</p><p>He gracefully passed by the leader of Chronos and made his way towards the exit, a new resolve taking over his body.</p><p>Sephiria watched him go, sighing in relief. Despite knowing there wouldn't be a fight tonight, her stomach twisted into a tight knot and her heart became heavy. She was unable to determine if the results of her words would be positive or negative, but there really was no choice.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, if the outcome is him leaving without a pile of bodies next to him and the Elders not questioning my ability to lead again, I think it's the quicker and quieter option.</em>
</p><p>That was her job as the leader of Chronos. Deal with things as quietly and quickly as possible. And giving Creed a name seemed to accomplish that goal.</p><p>Remembering the tray of food in her hand and her purpose for being here, she unlocked Train's cell, after making sure Creed really was gone, and stepped inside. She walked up to the sleeping cat and placed the food next to Train on the bed, then quickly left the room, never making eye contact.</p><p>She shut the door and stood outside, peering through the window and watched as Train woke up and spied the food. He stared at his meal, but did not eat it. The Black Cat had barely eaten anything she had given him during his lock up. It seemed like he was eating just enough to keep him alive until it was time to be released.</p><p>She sighed, deciding the cat's eating habits didn't concern her. He was still coherent and seemed to be healthy enough and she had bigger things on her mind.</p><p>Despite knowing she did the right thing, she couldn't stop the pang of regret that coursed through her as she watched Train fall back on his bed in an attempt to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Was giving Creed a name the right choice…?</em>
</p><p>Slowly, she began to walk away.</p><p><em>Only time will tell. We'll see what Creed's next course of action is. And </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>will determine Train's course of action.</em></p><p>She knew what Creed was most likely going to do, but she didn't know if this fate was better than the other.</p><p>
  <em>This path won't lead to the end of Chronos, I need to keep my priorities straight. Nothing is more important than Chronos.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Witch Hunt and Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p><em>Saya Minatuski.</em> The name echoed in Creed's ear like a child's scream in an empty cave. It was two days ago that he first heard it and he'd been searching restlessly for anything about the sweeper slut.</p>
<p>It was a witch hunt. Yes, a witch hunt because that's clearly what the woman was. A witch. A witch and a whore. How dare she try to seduce Train?</p>
<p>Creed switched his computer on, determined to find any information on the tramp that he could. He wouldn't allow this to happen. He was going to dispel her seductive spell. Then Train would come back to him.</p>
<p>His crimson eyes burned with fury as he stared at the old monitor. Why was this even happening? Why was Chronos allowing this woman to live? It was so bluntly obvious that she was a witch bent on destroying Train.</p>
<p>That was a silly question since the answer was as obvious as the slut's motives. <em>They're all incompetent morons. That's why. </em>It made sense that they couldn't understand the truth even when it slapped them hard in the face.</p>
<p>The biggest question was why hadn't <strong>Train</strong> seen it? His precious Black Cat was clever. He should be able to smell a trap so clear as this.</p>
<p>Something had gone wrong. Something must have gone wrong. Somehow that woman was able to get close enough to Train to cast her spell. How was she able to get so close? Creed had never been able to. What made this witch so special? How did she get Train?</p>
<p><em>No. I won't let her. I won't allow her to take Train from me. </em>Creed shook slightly as he clicked through the pages of information sadly. <em>He's my cat…</em></p>
<p>Witchcraft was the problem and disposal of the one who had crafted the spell was the only answer. As long as that wench was alive, she would be a threat. She would continue to drain Train of his power in an attempt to control and kill him.</p>
<p>As long as the witch lived, Train would be damned. Creed couldn't allow his beloved to go through that. He didn't deserve that kind of life. He deserved to life freely, just as he wanted. Creed would be the one to grant him that freedom.</p>
<p>He clicked the mouse key heavily, bringing up a profile of Saya Minatuski. <em>What makes her so special?</em> <em>She's no different from the rest of the trash Train is forced to associate with, </em>Creed asked in his mind yet again. There was absolutely nothing special about this woman.</p>
<p>Short dark hair, teal eyes, a cheeky smile. <em>And who seriously wears a Yukata anymore?</em> After seeing what she looked like, Creed was positive Train could never really care for her without the help of the spell.</p>
<p>The swordsman glared at the picture on the screen as it smiled back at him. He really just wanted to set the thing on fire and throw it out the window. Her picture tainted the machine and it could get a virus.</p>
<p>
  <em>You can do that later. First you need to find out where she lives and dispose of her.</em>
</p>
<p>He scrolled down further and smirked as he spotted the address, but frowned at where it was. She lived in the same apartment building as Train. That could explain how she was able to get so close. Still, even in the same building, Train would be able to spot a threat quickly. Did she do something to him to make him trust her?</p>
<p>Fisting his hand into a tight ball he forced the thought aside and stood quickly. The slim man went for the door, grabbing Kotetsu as he left.</p>
<p>"Sooooooooooooo boooooooooooooooored," Saya moaned as she collapsed back on her bed, tossing the remove to the dark carpeted floor.</p>
<p>After flipping through the channels for hours, the girl finally decided there was nothing good on. Not only that, her lone cat neighbor hadn't been around in the past ten days. How was she supposed to survive through such hard times?</p>
<p>She placed a hand over her heart dramatically, "I think I'm gonna die!"</p>
<p>Before she could make good with that threat, she tried calling Train's cell phone again. Though she knew it was most likely pointless, she was desperate to break away from this deadly boredom.</p>
<p>The bored girl picked her phone up and scrolled down to Train's name. She clicked the button to call it and pressed it against her ear. After several rings his machine picked up, causing Saya to throw the phone angrily on the bed.</p>
<p>She flailed her limbs around like a child in a toy store being told to leave. "Where the hell are you, Train-kuuuuuuuun?!"</p>
<p>Once she finished venting, she lay limp. Breathing hard from the tantrum she just threw her ears perked at a popping sound. She sat up and looked out her window. She was greeted by an explosion of colors. As she walked to the window another pop sounded accompanied by another splash of colors across the sky.</p>
<p>"Oh! I forget about the festival tonight!" The sweeper girl exclaimed merrily. This certainly brightened her mood.</p>
<p>She practically skipped towards the door, but stopped before grabbing the knob. <em>Fireworks are no fun alone…</em> She thought sadly.</p>
<p>But who could she go with? Train had mysteriously disappeared and he was her only friend around here.</p>
<p>Suddenly she got an idea. She snatched a piece of paper and wrote a short note. Re-reading it, she nodded approvingly and left her apartment. She stopped by her friend's room and slipped the note between the door and its frame.</p>
<p>
  <em>There, now if he miraculously comes back, he'll know where the find me and I won't be alone for the show.</em>
</p>
<p>With that deed done, she pranced off to the festival.</p>
<p>Creed was furious. The last time he'd been this mad was… okay it was about half an hour ago when he first saw the picture of Saya, but still he was pretty damn mad.</p>
<p>After two days of searching for that bloody hoe she wasn't even home. Even worse, Train would be released soon. He wanted to get this over with so he could greet his partner the moment he got out.</p>
<p>He roared loudly in the empty room and threw a nearby lamp into the mirror adjacent. The crazed man then ripped his sword out of its sheath and slashed around frantically, leaving no wall safe.</p>
<p>He sliced down on the bed, splitting it in half and stabbed the nightstand next to it. With the stand still through his sword, she flipped it over his head and flung it through the closet door.</p>
<p>The room was now occupied with rumble, wood and bed stuffing. Creed heard a distance, but annoying popping sound. He turned his sliver head towards the opened window and growled. The stupid thing was opened, he could have just gone through that instead of cutting the door open. <em>Well, it's not my fault. How was I supposed to know she'd be stupid enough to leave her window wide open.</em></p>
<p>His feet crunched on the broken pieces of glass the broken mirror had created as he made his way over to the sound. Taking hold of the small knobs, he slammed panes shut, causing the glass to break. Luckily for him, none managed to scratch his face.</p>
<p>He glared down violently at the shattered glass since they made closing the window pointless. Now how was he supposed to concentrate with that noise in the background?</p>
<p>Figuring staying in the shamble of a room was pointless, he stepped outside and into the bright hallway. No one seemed to notice any of the sounds uttered in the woman's room. Either no one was around or they were all completely deaf. It made no difference. Had someone walked in on him, Creed would have just killed them on the spot.</p>
<p>He glanced down at what he knew was Train's apartment and spotted something white hanging out of the door. Further inspection relieved it to be a note.</p>
<p>He walked over to the door and took it upon himself to read the note addressed to Train. He made an aggravated sound once he saw it was from the witch. <em>How dare she?! She left her spell right here waiting for him.</em></p>
<p>Reading the note in full he snickered to himself, "So she's at the festival, huh? I think I'm in the mood for some bright colors too."</p>
<p>He spun abruptly on his heels, unknowingly dropping the note in front of Train's door. <em>Enjoy the show while you can, witch, cause you will never see anything like it again.</em></p>
<p>Standing on a box, Saya scanned the dimly light sky, "Hm, this spot should be good."</p>
<p>With an approving smile, Saya plopped down on the wooden box allowing her legs to dangle freely. The chosen area was vacant. The closest people were across the long lake, making it impossible to see anything other than small dots.</p>
<p>It was the perfect spot. She wasn't so close where she had to strain her neck to see anything, but she wasn't so far that she couldn't see the colorful show.</p>
<p>The only problem was there were no people. It was good and all not to have someone blocking your way, but she enjoyed the company of others. She didn't like being alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>If only Train-kun would answer his stupid phone. Hopefully he'll get the note before the show ends.</em>
</p>
<p>As she gazed up at the sky where the fireworks would soon be, she felt like something was missing. Not a friend though. This time it was something her stomach asked for.</p>
<p>"Milk!" She exclaimed brightly. The white cat lightly jumped off the box and glanced back and forth. "They must sell it here somewhere."</p>
<p>Just as she was about to make her way towards the crowd she heard footsteps coming from behind her at a rapid pace.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna miss the show!" shouted a voice from behind, causing Saya to whip around quickly. She didn't even have time to place a face with the voice as it collided into her with such force she was knocked flat on her back.</p>
<p>The sweeper girl groaned painfully as she opened her mouth to say something. Before she could get a word in, she saw a sliver blur make its way towards her. She yelped in vain as the object slammed her straight in the face.</p>
<p>She made friends with the ground once more as she fell heavily to it.</p>
<p>"Oh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, young lady." It was a male voice. He sounded worried as he looked at the beaten girl on the ground.</p>
<p>Rubbing her head where the sliver monstrosity had hit, she looked up. Her gaze was greeted with the face of an older man with olive colored hair. One strangely copper eye showed concern while the other eye was a mystery as it was concealed behind a patch.</p>
<p>He offered her his hand before sputtering more apologies, "I was in a rush and not looking where I was going. I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>She continued to rub her forehead with her other hand as she looked painfully at the man. He was staring at the spot she was rubbing then seemed to come to a realization and glanced guiltily at the sliver case in his hand.</p>
<p>Saya noticed his glanced and glanced as well. Realization dawned on her and she pointed an accusing finger at the man, completely revealing her swollen forehead.</p>
<p>"You sir have knocked a pretty young lady down <strong>twice</strong>! What do you intend to do to make up for this horrible deed?"</p>
<p>The eye patched man blinked in confusion. Apparently he hadn't excepted her to be so perky after just getting creamed in the head with a giant briefcase.</p>
<p>"Well, er… I mean…" The man stuttered for a response. The woman tapped her foot impatiently and raised an eyebrow. "I'm really sorry miss. I wasn't looking where I was going and accidentally knocked you down-"</p>
<p>"Twice," added the perky girl with a glower.</p>
<p>He coughed, "Yes, twice. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"</p>
<p>The Yukata clad girl put a hand on her chin and began to think hard. After several minutes of unnecessarily loud 'hmms' and 'uhhhs,' she pointed a finger in the air.</p>
<p>"I've got it! You can buy me a bottle of milk and watch the fireworks with me. Unless you're meeting someone here. But if that's the case, then I'll just join you. The more the merrier, right?"</p>
<p>She started laughing a little too happily which seemed to irk the man slightly. <em>He must not be used to being around such happy people.</em></p>
<p>She grabbed his wrist and made her way towards the crowd where she was sure there'd be milk.</p>
<p>"Oh," the girl said as a thought occurred to her, "I just realized, I didn't get your name. I'm Saya Minatuski, and you are?" She stuck a dainty hand out to him.</p>
<p>The man took the offered hand and shook it, "Sven Vollfied."</p>
<p>"Sven-san, huh? What an interesting name," she laughed again. After a moment, Sven joined her.</p>
<p>"So, milk is it? That sounds fine to me. I wasn't meeting anyone here, I just came for the show. Kind of a spur of the moment thing."</p>
<p>"Ha, what a coincidence, same with me," Saya replied with a smile, "I was bored out of my mind and remembered the festival was tonight, so I decided to see it," she continued her hunt for milk as the eye-patched man followed.</p>
<p>"You came alone as well?" He questioned next to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Well actually I invited my friend, but he hasn't been around in days."</p>
<p>Sven was confused by the girl yet again, "If he hasn't been around, then how were you able to invite him?"</p>
<p>Saya looked at him as if he were stupid, "I left him a note, silly." She said it as if the fact was obvious.</p>
<p>"Oh…" replied the olive haired man nervously.</p>
<p>As they walked, Saya took another look at the briefcase in Sven's hand, "What are you doing with a weapon like that anyway? What exactly do you do for a living?"</p>
<p>The man in question looked shocked, "You knew it was a weapon? How?"</p>
<p>A cocky smile graced the teal eyed girl's face, "It's easy to tell when it smacks you in the face," Sven cringed at this, "It's to heavy to not be packing heat."</p>
<p>Sven laughed and tipped his cream colored hat slightly, "You've got a good eye girl. Or should I say head?"</p>
<p>Saya laughed as well, "Of course I do, I'm a sweeper!" She said while thumbing to herself.</p>
<p>"Well Whattaya know, we have another thing in common," said the older man.</p>
<p>It was Saya's turn to be confused, "You're a sweeper?"</p>
<p>Sven looked insulted, "Yeah. Why, is that hard to believe?"</p>
<p>Saya looked him up and down, "Well, yeah, kinda."</p>
<p>"And why is that?" He asked harshly.</p>
<p>"Aren't you a little too old to be sweeping?"</p>
<p>Sven's jaw dropped. Why do people keep calling him old?!</p>
<p>"I'm not old! I've been in the sweeping business for a long time now. I deserve a little respect," he scoffed angrily.</p>
<p>Saya's amused laughter didn't help Sven's injured pride, "All right, cool your jets, sonny. I believe you."</p>
<p>Sven sighed tiredly, "So, am I buying you milk or not? I'd very much like to apologize for knocking you down-"</p>
<p>"Twice."</p>
<p>The male sweeper flinched, "Yes… Twice…"</p>
<p>The hyper girl laughed yet again, "Of course you are, but let's go this way, it's a shortcut." She pointed down a dark alley that looked none too inviting.</p>
<p>"Shortcut? Isn't that completely the wrong way?" He asked peering down the alley's darkness only to see nothing.</p>
<p>"I'm positive. It'll get us to the crowd quicker," Saya answered matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"But-" Sven tried to protest only to be grasped by the wrist again and dragged towards the alley.</p>
<p>"Shortcut, Sven, shortcut!"</p>
<p>"Hey! Wait!"</p>
<p>"What, are you afraid of the dark?" The young sweeper asked in a mocking voice. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."</p>
<p>"That's <strong>not</strong> what it, I just don't like going in the wrong direction when the right one is right in front of you."</p>
<p>"But this <strong>is</strong> the right way Sven-san. I can see a light at the end and everything."</p>
<p>"That doesn't mean anything! We're going to be in the complete opposite direction of the show!" Sven knew this cause he had already been this way while he was looking for the damn place. The older sweeper's protests fell on deaf ears as he was dragged away.</p>
<p>"I'm actually happy you knocked me down," Saya interrupted Sven's angry mumbles. "I didn't want to watch the show alone."</p>
<p>Sven shook himself out of his angry stupor and eyed the girl, "Yeah, I guess watching something like fireworks isn't as much fun alone as it is with others."</p>
<p>"Well, not only that, I just don't like being alone. It's boring and quiet," the sweeper girl finally released his wrist now that he was following willingly. "Who would want that? Being around a lot of people is a nice way to live life."</p>
<p>"Then allow me to send you to a place with many souls such as yourself."</p>
<p>Sven and Saya both stopped as a tall male figure stepped before them.</p>
<p>"Looks like my witch hunt is finally over, Saya Minatuski," said Creed with a malicious smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Greetings and Farewells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at the stranger in confusion, Saya cocked her head to the side, "Witch hunt? Are you playing some kind of game?" She looked to the side at Sven who looked equally as lost then added, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>A soft chuckle escaped the man's lips, "A very close friend of Train's."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're Train-kun's friend?" Saya's mood brightened slightly at the mention of her friend, "I haven't seen him in a looooong time. Do you know where he's been?"</p>
<p>Neither sweeper was sure why the stranger's malicious smile turned into an irate glare. While Saya just looked more mystified by the look, Sven became slightly uneasy and went on guard, holding the Attaché Case closer to him. He was sure Saya saw the hilt of a sword attached to the pale man's belt, but he wasn't sure why she wasn't taking much care of that fact.</p>
<p><em>Is she stupid, or just so naïve that she ignores the danger? </em>The fact that she was so friendly with Sven after he plowed her down confirmed his notion. She trusted people entirely too much. A major mistake on her part. Especially when it came to people like this. <em>Strangers that hold weapons should not be trusted. I feel like a father that needs to scold his child. </em>Sven mentally slapped himself. He really <strong>was</strong> starting to sound like an old man.</p>
<p>A thought seemed to occur to Saya, "Oh! I get it! Train-kun must be back and he must have gotten my note and asked you to meet here. That's great! He must be on his way right now. Hope he gets here soon," Saya smiled enthusiastically then placed out a hand for the unknown swordsman to take. "Since we have a common friend, I think we should be friends too. My name is Saya Minatuski, what's yours?"</p>
<p>It seemed impossible for the stranger's eyes to burn hotter or his face to contort further with madness, but it managed, causing Sven's guard to increase tenfold.</p>
<p>"This'll be over before Train is released," he seemed to mutter more so to himself, "I have to make sure of that."</p>
<p>"Released? What do you mean released?" The young sweeper's voice was filled with an impossible level on confusion. She just didn't understand what was going on. This man clearly knew Train and clearly had a reason to be here, but if it wasn't for the show, then what reason could it possible be?</p>
<p><em>And what he is talking about 'released'? Did Train get arrested for something? </em>Saya knew her friend wasn't the most sociable person, but she couldn't really picture him getting arrested either.</p>
<p>His growl came from somewhere deep within his throat, "Thanks to <strong>you</strong>, he's been locked away for ten days," There was a pinch of sadness and regret in his tone as he stared Saya down, "Because of you and your spell! Because of your seduction! Because of your interference, Train's been locked away from the world!"</p>
<p>"What're you-"</p>
<p>Before Saya could complete her sentence, she found herself dodging hastily back and to the side where Sven stood, barely avoiding a sharp blade thrust at her. Since the older sweeper was on high alert, he was able to get out of the girl's way just in time, jumping to the other side of a tin trash can. Sven raised his case, pointing it at the man threateningly.</p>
<p>The stranger seemed unaffected by Sven's stance, sounding quite calm and settled as he spoke, "My qualm is not with you, one-eye," he reset his eyes upon Sven's tense face, "But if you insist on interfering, I won't hesitate to dispose of you as well."</p>
<p>"What was that for?!" At this point Saya had her gun out and ready.</p>
<p>"I thought I was quite clear, woman," crimson eyes refocused onto teal ones, "I've come to release Train from your spell."</p>
<p>"I thought you just said he was locked away," she added, confusion setting in once more.</p>
<p>The swordsman grumbled in his throat quietly, "You really are a stupid bimbo, aren't you? There's no way Train would ever like you without the help of your witchcraft."</p>
<p>All this talk about spells and witchcraft made Sven feel as if he were in a fairy tale. <em>All we need is for a handsome prince to jump out of no where and whisk someone away. </em>He figured that would be this Train guy they're talking about. "Who are you?" He demanded angrily, stance still strong.</p>
<p>"There's no point in telling you, since you will soon be dead," once those words escaped from his mouth, he raised his sword high in the air and made another quick slash between the two, cutting the trash can between them in half as they both dodged in opposite directions.</p>
<p>Sven hurriedly pressed a button placed on top of his case, opening it to reveal a gun's barrel. He shot rapid shots in the pale man's direction, only to have them negated as he jumped high in the air, did a frontal flip and landed right in front of Sven.</p>
<p>The male sweeper was shocked as he stared into cold, crimson eyes. He barely saw the jump or the flip. It was too damn fast. Seemingly realizing Sven's terrified awe, the stranger smiled viciously and raised his sword once more.</p>
<p>Sven awoke from his stupor a little too late as he saw the fine blade come slicing down at him. Mere microseconds before it made contact, he heard a single gunshot followed by an anguished cry. Twisting his head frantically to the side he noted Saya standing there, gun aimed at the crazed man with a protective look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"I thought you're qualm was with me. Leave the old man out of this."</p>
<p>"Why do people keep calling me old?! I'm not even thirty yet!" <strong>(1)</strong> Sven pouted sadly at the offense. He was sick and tired of people calling him old.</p>
<p>Another malicious smile crept its way onto the pale face as he licked the blood from his wounded hand. Sven saw it wasn't as wounded and the cry made it sound. He apparently realized Saya's intentions just in time to pull back enough to avoid any major damage.</p>
<p>A cold laugh left the man's throat as he lifted his blade to his face, "Then let's get this party started." That said, he raced forward towards Saya.</p>
<p>She shot once again, only to have the bullet deflected and come right back at her. Leaping to the side, she let out a gasp as the blade's pointed tip nearly slit her throat, but instead left a sharp cut.</p>
<p>The girl's delicate hand flew to her wound as blood seeped through her fingers, drying slowly in the cold night air. The insane man's laughter only grew stronger as he gazed at Saya's bright blood.</p>
<p>"That alone beats any fireworks you will ever see, don't you agree?" He said spitefully as he stepped towards her.</p>
<p>The female sweeper aimed her gun once more at the man, determined to not let him win. Taking a slight step back, Saya realized she was trapped in a corner. The man's smile only broaden as the fact dawned on him as well.</p>
<p>"Tell me something, witch," the stranger said coldly, "How could someone like you get so close to Train? You aren't even worthy of licking the dirt off his shoes."</p>
<p>Saya merely gave him another puzzled look. "No answer? Very well then, meet your maker." The man raised his sword high above his head again, confident this would be the end. He sliced down, nailing Saya's shoulder deeply. She fell to her knees in a heap, clutching her bloody shoulder.</p>
<p>Her eyes gazed back into his as she wobbled slightly, then was knocked down as his sword once more sliced at her abdomen. She yelled in pain as the hand holding her gun bolted to her side.</p>
<p>Even through all the deep gashes, Saya's determination never wavered. Letting go of her side, she raised her gun at her would be killer's face once more. He laughed even harder as he watched her.</p>
<p>"So, you gonna fight back now witch? What's the point? You know you won't last long. Why not just accept your fate?" His smiled once again, "It'll be less painful if you do."</p>
<p>She fired a shot at him, bullet cutting through the air as she grimaced slightly from her wounds. It was another useless round as she watched it being sliced in half before her eyes.</p>
<p>"You really are pathetic. Just what I'd except from a low-life witch."</p>
<p>
  <em>I wasn't aiming at you on purpose. How am I supposed to get a reflect shot in at this rate? I've already lost a lot of blood and the battle's barely started.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven couldn't stand by and watch any longer. He wouldn't allow an innocent young girl to be killed right before his eyes. <em>Especially for reasons no one but this madman seems to understand.</em></p>
<p>He pushed yet another button on his case and revealed a different hole. A metal plate slide out, releasing four small knives. Wasting no time, Sven grabbed the knives and threw them at the death match unfolding before his eyes.</p>
<p>Right as the man's sword was falling down on Saya's head, the knives flew towards them. Hearing a whisk through the air, the stranger turned abruptly and cut each knife down. They clanked to the ground as furious eyes gazed at Sven.</p>
<p>"I thought I told you not to interfere…" The swordsman took and angry step closer to Sven, "But it seems you don't listen very well geezer. How would you like to die first? You just seem so eager."</p>
<p>Sven cursed silently too himself. <em>Well at least his attention was drawn from her. </em>Aiming the case once more in the direction of the man, he fired another round, even though he knew it'd be pointless. This time the swordsman didn't even bother to block as he noticed the bullets weren't aimed for him. Yet again.</p>
<p>"This just proves how useless you all are. You can't even aim a gun." He said amusedly.</p>
<p>"I wasn't aiming at you!" Countered Sven. The psycho looked puzzled for a moment, only to have his confused thoughts interrupted as he heard a whistling sound. Steam started to surround him as he coughed. <em>Guess he didn't see the pipe behind him</em>.</p>
<p>Sven thanked whatever god was watching over him and moved towards Saya.</p>
<p>"Saya? Saya, can you hear me? Are you all right?" He asked urgently. From where he stood she looked pretty hurt. He wasn't about to let her die.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," her voice didn't sound too fine as it shook slightly.</p>
<p>Sven put his arm around her waist and heaved her onto his shoulder, "We need to get out of here, now!"</p>
<p>Suddenly the steam circling the killer swirled away. He stepped out of the mist and glared at the two.</p>
<p>"Clever… very clever indeed," he said as his sword hung threateningly at his side, "But not clever enough. Did you really think some steam would distract me enough so you could make your little get away?" He laughed at the thought, "When I want something done, it gets done. Understand?"</p>
<p>Sven growled to himself. <em>What do we do now?</em></p>
<p>"Sven, can to try and distract him again? I have a move that I wanna use. It might not work, but it's worth a shot, right?"</p>
<p>Taken aback, Sven looked down at the girl leaning on his shoulder. For a moment he thought about refusing her offer and telling her to run for it, but he knew that'd be pointless. This guy was determined and he definitely wouldn't let her escape that easily. Not only that, it's not like Sven could handle him himself. Though the male sweeper wasn't injured yet, he knew that blissfulness wouldn't be lasting.</p>
<p>"All right. I'll distract him as long as I can. Don't make it too long though. I know you're hurt, but I <strong>really</strong> don't wanna dance with this guy for long." Saya gave him an understanding nod and stood - albeit shakily - on her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>She really is a strong girl. Those cuts aren't anything a band aid could fix up.</em>
</p>
<p>Before the stranger could advance at Saya, Sven stepped forward and clicked a button that released more smoke.</p>
<p>"You already tried this trick, old man!" he laughed creepily, "It's useless. Why try it again?"</p>
<p>Honestly, Sven wasn't sure why. It was really an instinct to think that smoke equaled distraction, so he just acted.</p>
<p>At full alert, he was shocked when he received a painful blow into his stomach. He spat out blood as the sword flipped around and cut through his back. The smoke was working against him this time. Sven couldn't see were his attacker was, by clearly his attacker could see him.</p>
<p>He fell heavily, face first, to the floor, coughing up more blood as he heard feet shuffling in front of him. He tried looking up, but his vision was blinded when the dull end of the sword smacked him on top of the head.</p>
<p>Sven was dizzy now, barely able to make coherent thoughts. His skull was definitely cracked. More of his blood escaped his mouth and splattered to the floor. The laughter returned as he realized the man was actually enjoying the sight of his blood.</p>
<p>Sven was starting to shake as he received a forceful kick to the head, then the side, then the mother load of all kicks made contact with his stomach, sending him flying to the darkest part of the alley.</p>
<p>The injured man started praying the darkness covered his bruised and bloody body, hoping he wouldn't be seen. His prayer went unanswered as he felt a sharp slice on each of his cheeks, then his forehead, then his chin. He couldn't see anything but a dark blur as he felt the sword's tip pointed at his neck. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head, the sword did that for him.</p>
<p>But before Sven's life could flash before his eyes, before the sword found itself lodged deep within Sven's neck, he faintly heard a bang. And this bang was not that of the fireworks. This bang was the sound of a gunshot.</p>
<p><em>About damn time, girl.</em> Sven thought tiredly before passing out where he slumped, relieved the blade had left his throat.</p>
<p>A disgruntled grunt echoed softly throughout the alley as the madman fell to one knee. He turned his head angrily at the cause of the sound to see Saya standing there with her gun aimed at anywhere but him. Following its trajectory, he realized what she did. She shot her gun at the wall nearby at such an angle it allowed the bullet to bounce off and shoot him right behind the knee.</p>
<p>"So, you're still able to move, are you? Is that thanks to your witchcraft? " The man sounded entertained as he turned on Saya, "Are you going to try and kill me now?"</p>
<p>His amused tone was answered with a simple question, "What makes you think I want to kill you?"</p>
<p>He looked shocked for a second before scowling again. Forgetting about the collapsed man behind him, he made his was towards his original target. Saya looked at Sven sadly, <em>Sorry, Sven-san. I'll be sure to get you help as soon as I stop him.</em></p>
<p>She looked back at the intent man and shot again. <em>How is he up so quickly after getting shot in the knee?</em> He took another determined step forward. <em>His intent to kill must be strong. </em>This time she aimed for his other knee. However, it was deflected. He understood her tricks now and wasn't going to be falling for them again.</p>
<p><em>Oh no… </em>She thought worriedly. <em>What do I do now?</em></p>
<p>She shot again in vain. Shot after shot was deflected with ease. There was no way to get a shot in on him. He could predict her every move now. <em>It seemed like getting a hit on him angered him even more</em>. Saya's arm started to sway as more blood dripped coldly onto the dark ground. Her sight started to dull at the realization that she'd already lost too much blood.</p>
<p>Within that few seconds of blurry vision, the blade hit her other shoulder harshly, giving her another deep gash. She growled in pain as the hilt of the blade bashed her in the skull. She fell to the ground painfully on her injured shoulder and side.</p>
<p><em>When did he get so close? Is he that fast or am I just that out of it?</em> It didn't really matter. What mattered was stopping him here and now. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't die. She couldn't give up. <em>He… he can't win. I can't let him escape…</em></p>
<p>She felt a sharp kick to her stomach and a slice at each of her legs, cutting her thighs and allowing more precious blood to leave her already bloodless body. Another slice was taken at each of her hands and arms, causing her gun to clatter to the ground.</p>
<p><em>No… My… my gun… I can't reach it… </em>She thought painfully. She reached desperately for her gun. She had to at least save Sven. With no results she groaned in pain. There was no way to stop him now.</p>
<p>She looked up and saw the coldness in his crimson eyes. The coldness, the hatred, the pain, the happiness, and, what surprised Saya, the jealousy, all tied up within them.</p>
<p>"Why… Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. It just didn't make sense. Why did he want her dead? Why didn't he at least let Sven go? What was going on in that sliver head of his?</p>
<p>Though he seemed completely satisfied with her misery, he still managed a sad, hurt look. Then, he added silently, "Because you have him."</p>
<p><em>Him? Is he talking about Train again? What does he mean by 'I have him'?</em> Saya was still confused. She gazed up at him and asked bluntly, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Her question went unanswered as his face backed up and drew his sword down. All she could see now was a sharp blade rushing towards her. As more blood pooled beneath her body she closed her eyes. Her last wish was for someone to be there with her in her final moments of life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train made an extremely catlike stretch and folded his arms beneath his head. Today was supposed to be the tenth day. He was beginning to wonder if they were going to come for him. <em>Maybe they decided I needed another ten more. I sure hope not, I might drown myself in the toilet if I have to stay here any longer.</em></p>
<p>As if hearing his suicidal thought, the door opened loudly letting in a blinding amount of light. <em>Oh yeah, that's what light feels like</em>, Train thought as he covered his face enough to block the offending light, but not enough to block the one who opened the door.</p>
<p>"Your ten days are up, Heartnet. You may go free," Sephiria said emotionlessly as she stood at the doorway.</p>
<p>"I'm free? I thought Chronos was against that," Train replied sarcastically as he stood from the uncomfortable bed.</p>
<p>Number one just glared at him before adding, "As I'm sure you're aware, you are now under strict watch. Not only that, Hades will be in my care for the time being. You will only be allowed access when we see fit."</p>
<p>"Gotcha, chief," Train saluted with two fingers.</p>
<p>Sephiria glared a little harder with a hint of annoyance as she moved aside to allow the Black Cat an exit. He brushed passed her without a care and made his way towards the exit.</p>
<p>As he stepped out into the cold night air, he could distinctly hear fireworks in the distance. <em>Hm, fireworks, huh? That's not a bad way to celebrate my release. Wonder if Saya's busy…</em></p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>(1) </strong>Remember, this take place back when Saya was killed, which would have been two years ago from the current time of the manga, so Sven would have be 28 then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Friend's Departure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A single copper eye opened slowly, a pointless effort since everything was foggy. It felt as if he jumped out of a plane and was now swimming amongst the clouds. He blinked painfully several times in an attempt to clear his vision.</p>
<p>Once he could see, he strived to recall his last moments before passing out. That was a bad idea on his part. Thinking made his already aching head ache worse. He couldn't even groan from the pain as his throat was bone dry.</p>
<p><em>Saya… </em>He thought painfully. That's right, they were attacked by some homicidal maniac for unknown reasons. Clearly he had survived - though he wasn't sure how - but Saya. What happened to Saya? The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was a bullet being shot by her, nailing the man in the back of the knee.</p>
<p>The battle was so quick. They did practically no damage to him. Actually, they probably did <strong>no</strong> damage to him. Although he wasn't sure how the man's body handled the shot to the knee, the shot he took to the hand seemed more like a new born kitten bite than an actual injury to him. Sven didn't even get the chance to use his Vision Eye - though he wasn't even sure if that would have worked.</p>
<p>Sven desperately tried to stand, to even more an inch in any direction hoping to find the girl, but to no avail. Everything hurt. Every muscle, bone, skin fragment, even his hair was mysteriously shooting with pain.</p>
<p><em>The lunatic did bash me in the skull, guess that might explain the aching hair. </em>It still didn't really make sense, but then again it didn't really matter. It hurt and he was forced to accept that.</p>
<p>Despite the pain he swallowed hard, trying to wet his parched throat so he could call out to his new friend. He needed to know what happened to her and the darkness that surrounded him made it impossible to see.</p>
<p>"Saya…" He cursed in his head at how quiet his voice was. He had to yell louder. There was no way to reach the girl if she didn't hear or see him. Summoning up all the strength left in him, he shouted her name as loud as he could, even though the volume sounded like normal talking level. "Saya!"</p>
<p>No response. What did that mean? Did she not hear him? Or Did she get away and leave Sven? <em>No, she wouldn't do that. I may have just met her, but she definitely wasn't the type to leave an injured man behind. </em>Besides, he highly doubted that madman would let her run off so easily.</p>
<p>He squinted his one eye and peered through the darkness. Many feet ahead - too many feet for a man in his condition - he spotted a white figure sprawled along the floor. It was a toss up whether or not it was Saya or the crazed swordsman. The knowledge that they were both wearing light clothing made it hard to tell. Not to mention they both had a feminine look. He had to find out who it was, even if he regretted it later.</p>
<p>Sven put all his weight on the hand that was less sufferable and kneeled on one knee. Clenching his teeth in pain, he slowly put weight on the opposite knee. They were a bit better off than his arms and hands were, so he would rely on them more for movement.</p>
<p>Using only his knees and one hand, the sweeper started to make his way over to the white mass. The distance was really only a couple feet, but it felt more like hundreds of miles to this old sweeper.</p>
<p>As he got closer his heart started to beat faster. With each inch the figure came more into focus and it was not that of a homicidal man. It was that of a petite woman.</p>
<p><em>No… </em>He thought mournfully. <em>No… It can't be her. Please let me be wrong. Please let it just be damaged vision.</em> His thoughts of denial were stopped as he looked upon the lifeless face.</p>
<p>"No… Saya…" His heart stopped. He felt cold all over. A slow tear trickled down his cheek.</p>
<p>Using his other arm, he lifted the girl up and against his shoulder. "Saya! Saya, you need to open your eyes! You need to get up!" Shaking her slightly, he began to realize his efforts were useless. "Come on, girl! I didn't even get to buy you your milk! How am I supposed to make up for ramming you down earlier?"</p>
<p>More tears fell as he gently placed her to the ground. What was he supposed to do now? What could he do? She deserved a proper burial, but he certainly didn't have the strength to do it for her.</p>
<p>Without any other options, he took his jacket off and gently placed it over her cold body. Lifting his hat off, he bowed his head - neck aching and all - and gave her a silent prayer.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Saya…" he added regretfully, "I… I couldn't protect you. I couldn't help you. I allowed an innocent girl to be killed right before my eyes. I allowed a friend to die…" Again, tears fell, "I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>He sat there silently for what seemed like hours, not even aware darkness had taken over his weak body once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Thank <strong>god</strong> that's over with," Train sighed to himself as he walked up the stairs to his room. The ten days of confinement felt more like ten years and all he really wanted to do was kick back and relax with a nice cold jug of milk.</p>
<p>The fireworks dying in the background signaled that the show was coming to an end. <em>Too bad, that would have really loosened my mind.</em> He shrugged it off and figured it'd be just as nice to sit on the roof and gaze at the stars.</p>
<p>As he stepped in front of his apartment door he felt his foot slip slightly. Looking down he noticed a white sheet of paper beneath his black shoe. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a note addressed to him. He could tell it was from Saya since it had, 'Train-kun' written on it. No one called him by that name other than his happy-go-lucky neighbor. He folded it open and read the contents inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Train-kun,</p>
<p>First of all, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! Second, incase you didn't know, there's a festival down by the docks tonight. Since I was bored out of my mind I decided to go. If you get this note, meet me there. I won't be back until late so you have time. Still, HURRY UP!</p>
<p>-Saya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Train chuckled at the girl's desperation for company. The stars could wait, he'd go see if he could find Saya. Since the show was coming to an end she might have left by now. Still, it was worth a shot.</p>
<p>Slipping the note into his pocket he turned back around and down the stairs. As he left the apartment and shivered at the cold night air.</p>
<p><em>Why is it so cold? It's summer time and I have my jacket on. What's the deal?</em> Walking towards the docks, he wrapped his jacket a little tighter around him. The dying fireworks got louder as he approached the docks.</p>
<p>Once he arrived he started searching for his sweeper friend. The crowd had died down considerably since the show was having its last flare. Saya wasn't amongst this awed crowd, so he decided to search on the other side of the lake.</p>
<p>As he crossed the mass of water he spotted a milk vender. <em>I'll stop for some milk first. Might even piss the little girl off to see me with milk and her with none.</em> He smiled sinisterly and bought a bottle. He just hoped she didn't have one too. He still wanted revenge on her for drinking his milk the last time.</p>
<p>He sipped from the bottle and continued his Saya hunt. As he passed a dark alley something caught his eye enough to make him turn. He made a confused noise at the sight before him.</p>
<p>A man lay bleeding on the dark ground, apparently unconscious. He was a mess, covered in cuts and bruises all over and was barely breathing. There was someone next to him as well, draped in a jacket Train assumed belonged to the man. Studying the figure next to him further, Train choked on his milk. The jacket only covered the upper half of the body, revealing slender legs dressed in a white, flowery Yukata. Train only knew one person who would wear such a uniquely weird dress.</p>
<p>Dropping his milk, he ran to the figure and pulled the jacket back hastily. He froze solid at the bloodless face before him. There on the ground void of any life, was Saya Minatuski.</p>
<p>Train felt numb. How did this happen? <strong>What</strong> happened? It clearly wasn't an accident. He could tell there was a struggle. Was it the man next to her? No that wouldn't make sense. The jacket most likely belonged to him and if he was lying next to her then he couldn't be a foe.</p>
<p>Staring down at Saya's peaceful face, Train started to shake. He placed a hand over her chest just to make sure there was no heart beat. Not finding one, he grabbed her wrist roughly and checked for a plus. He refused to believe she was really dead.</p>
<p>"Saya! Open your eyes, dammit!" He shook her frantically. "Make a noise! Laugh, smile, move, something that shows you're still alive!" No such luck.</p>
<p>
  <em>This has to be a joke. There's no way Saya could die. Who would want to kill her?</em>
</p>
<p>Not only that, Saya wasn't the type of person to die so easily. He'd seen her fighting skills and she was good. <em>Did her naivety not to kill a soul finally cause her death?</em> Train always thought the fact that she refused to kill was a stupid notion and that one day it would get her killed, but he never bothered thinking about it. He merely pointed it out to Saya as a half joke.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who? Who would want her dead? Who could kill her? She doesn't have any enemies that I know of. Frankly, I can't picture her with any. She's too damn friendly.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling no pulse, seeing no movement, he let her wrist fall gently to the ground, lost in his own thoughts. He looked blankly at her before his numbness turned into burning rage. He clenched his fists tight, trying to think of who could have done this.</p>
<p>On cue, the man next to her moaned quietly. Train looked over at him and watched as he tousled. After several painful moments, he managed to open an eye to the Black Cat.</p>
<p>"You… wouldn't happen to be Train… would you?" His voice was a husky whisper.</p>
<p>"How'd you know? What happened here? Who did this to you? To Saya?" Train's voice was hysterical as he asked question after question, seeming to ignore the pain the man was clearly in.</p>
<p>"So the prince as arrived..." He laughed weakly, "They… they talked about you… I don't know what… I'm still confused… on everything…" he groaned again as it seemed to hurt to speak, "Said you were… locked away… cause of Saya…"</p>
<p>"Cause of Saya?" Train shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. Who did this?"</p>
<p>Train's ears were greeted with yet another unbearable moan, "No… no name… wouldn't give a name… Used…. Sword…"</p>
<p>"<em>My qualm is not with you, one-eye."</em></p>
<p><em>The tone of his voice…</em>Sven thought tiredly.</p>
<p>"<em>When I want something done, it gets done. Understand?"</em></p>
<p>"Seemed to be… business… Like… it was suppose to happen…" He added as he remembered the words of Saya's killer.</p>
<p><em>No name? Sword? Seemed to be business? </em>Train was still confused. Who kills out of business?</p>
<p>A thought suddenly formed in Train's head. There was only one group of people that killed for a living. Only one group would murder and claim it was 'just business.'</p>
<p><em>Chronos… </em>He thought angrily. The fact that it was a sword just sealed the deal. Their number one agent used a sword. Train figured out she died by sword before he was told. The only problem was she seemed to have been played with before death. That wasn't Sephiria's style at all. Number I would never kill in such a way. She disposed of her opponents swiftly and smoothly. This looked more like a personal vendetta.</p>
<p>Still, he was told by an eye witness that the person made it sound like business. That would describe Sephiria pretty damn well. She handled her missions with no emotions attached, killing them with statements that made her sound like a lawyer explaining a case to their client.</p>
<p><em>Then why does it look like this was personal? </em>Maybe Saya put up a fight. That was the only reasonable explanation Train could think of. This girl was <strong>not</strong> the type to go down without a fight. No matter who it was, she would not die so easily. <em>Maybe Sephiria was forced to deal with Saya uncharacteristically.</em></p>
<p>Besides, who other than Chronos would even be able to find out of Saya's existence? Who else could find out Train had been talking with a sweeper girl?</p>
<p>That had to be it. It was the only thing that made sense. Whoever this person was clearly had killed before, clearly meant business, clearly was good… and clearly used a sword. They not only took out Saya, but fought this man back as well. Train didn't know who he was, but the fact that he was able to speak after receiving so many fatal wounds proved he was no push over either.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Chronos kills anyone in the way of their mission. I can tell this man fought alongside Saya.</em>
</p>
<p>"You… you have to give her a proper burial…" Train was slightly shocked the man was still conscious. Talking even seemed a little easier for him. <em>He really is tough.</em></p>
<p>Golden eyes looked down at a the stranger's closed lids, "I know, and I will. But you need to be taken to a hospital first. I'm sure Saya would want that most."</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>Before the man could complete his sentence, Train lifted him onto his shoulders and charted him away. "I won't leave Saya here. I will bury her. You can count on that."</p>
<p>The man looked at Train warily, before understanding set in. "The Attaché Case…"</p>
<p>"The what?"</p>
<p>A weak hand pointed to a sliver case several feet away. "My weapon. I need it."</p>
<p>Train had a complete understanding for attachments to weapons, so he sat the injured man down then walked over to grab the case. He returned and heaved the man back onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>The Black Cat's shoulders got heavier and her realized the man had passed out. He continued his journey towards help until he saw a couple in the distance. Calling out to them, they turned around and gasped. Running towards Train and his companion they took some of the weight off his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Are you all right?" Asked the young blonde woman.</p>
<p>"<strong>I'm</strong> fine but he needs a hospital, now," Train replied exasperated. "Would you mind taking him there? There's someone else I need to go for."</p>
<p>Nodding, the couple took the eye patched man along with his case. Before they could even leave his sight, Train turned around and walked resolutely in the other direction. Before he could even face Saya's body again, there was something he had to do. Only one thing was on his mind.</p>
<p>Eyes burning with heat the sun would envy, the Black Cat made his way back to Chronos Headquarters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Creed walked to Chronos Headquarters, he felt very proud of himself. Train would be released tonight and with the witch dead, he would surely be back to his old self. Not only that, the wounds sustained in the battle were nothing. Mere chicken scratches. The worst wound was on the knee, and that was nothing a knife to dislodge the bullet and a bandage couldn't fix. As for his hand, it was just a scratch. After cleaning it, there wasn't even a need for a band aid.</p>
<p>This was a happy moment. Train would be free and Creed would be the first one to greet him. He smelled the rose he was holding, the rose meant for Train. It was a gift celebrating his freedom.</p>
<p>As soon as he stepped foot into the headquarters he knew something wasn't right. Something was obviously wrong seeing as it was pure mayhem throughout the building.</p>
<p>Guns were being fired and shouts echoed within the great halls. Rushing forward, Creed saw countless cronies knocked unconscious on the floor. He tucked the rose in his belt and pulled his sword out, ready for anything.</p>
<p>Moving deeper into the building, Creed could hear the shouting more clearly.</p>
<p>"Which way'd he go?"</p>
<p>"I think I saw him over here!"</p>
<p>"No, he's too fast. He's already moved. Stay alert! This <strong>is </strong>the Black Cat we're dealing with."</p>
<p>Creed stood stock still. <em>Train? Is this ruckus caused from him?</em> The swordsman was confused. What could cause his partner to act this way? Train wasn't the type to just go ballistic for no reason. He could be pretty flashy in his work, but he wouldn't do anything like this unless provoked.</p>
<p>More gun shots could be heard and Creed moved towards them. <em>Not only that, why are the cronies still alive? I haven't even heard Hades shoot.</em></p>
<p>He forgot the thought as he turn a corner and was greeted by his cat jumping from wall to wall, avoiding countless bullets aimed at him. Creed watched in awe as Train knocked half the guard unconscious with nothing but his hands.</p>
<p>Shaking his head in order to focus, Creed moved into action as well. He wasn't sure what was making Train act like this, but he wasn't about to sit back and watch as the only person he ever cared about fended for himself.</p>
<p>Jumping in front of a crony about to shoot Train in the back, Creed sliced the barrel, making bullets fall to the ground. Creed took advantage of the useless man's shock and slit his throat.</p>
<p>Feeling beautiful eyes upon him, Creed turned around and locked onto Train's golden orbs that never failed to make him weak in the knees. Train looked confused and Creed gazed deeply into his eyes. Finally Creed spoke up, "I don't know what's going on here, Train, but I'm not about to sit back and watch as my partner fends off all of Chronos on his own."</p>
<p>Train seemed skeptical for a moment before being forced to leap over the swordsman, avoiding a series of bullets. Creed was able to block them all, laughing as he did so.</p>
<p>The Black Cat now stood back to back with Creed, causing the sliver haired man's heart to race fast.</p>
<p>"I don't need your help," Train said coolly as he watched the guards surround them. "But I doubt you'll listen."</p>
<p>Creed snickered, "Like you're one to talk. Since when has anyone controlled you?"</p>
<p>He couldn't see it, but Creed was positive his cat's mouth molded into a cocky smile. They broke off at the same time, running in different directions. Train, weaponless, had to kick and punch out the cronies while Creed was able to chop them down.</p>
<p>Stabbing another man, Creed couldn't help but ask, "Where's Hades? Why aren't you using it?"</p>
<p>Train sent a gut blow to a particularly brave crony that tried to hit the Black Cat with his gun. Without turning around he shouted back, "Do you know nothing? They put Hades under restriction. That's why I'm here. I'm getting it back, then dealing with Sephiria."</p>
<p>Creed still didn't understand the whole story, but he was prepared to fight alongside Train no matter what. Since Train was without his gun, Creed would have to protect his partner even more than usual.</p>
<p>After the last man fell, the pale man turned to Train, who was again leaping from wall to wall, avoiding more bullets. Creed gasped as Train actually jumped to the ceiling and shot himself at a Chronos crony.</p>
<p>While his beloved regained himself, Creed had the pleasure of knocking the members surrounding Train to the ground, each lying in a pool of their own blood. Train stood and dashed down the hallway, in the direction Creed assumed was Hades. It didn't matter if Train was off to fight God himself, Creed would follow him to the end.</p>
<p>They reached the end of the hall without trouble. Apparently most of the lackeys had been disposed of. Reaching the door, Train kicked it down loudly, not even bothering to check if it was locked.</p>
<p>"Knock knock," he said as he glanced around.</p>
<p>Creed had expected this room to be even more guarded than the others. <em>The Elders must have sent every lackey they could after Train. Morons. You think they'd realize he was going for his gun and would at least put a number here.</em></p>
<p>"So, Heartnet, are you really set on leaving Chronos?"</p>
<p>The voice answered Creed's thought. Belze stepped out of the corner of the room that was masked in darkness.</p>
<p>"The word's spreading already, huh? Guess I should have expected such a nice farewell party when I made that decision," Train stared casually at Belze as if he weren't a threat at all.</p>
<p>Belze turned on Creed, "And are you leaving with him, Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Creed still wasn't sure what was going on, but answered nonetheless, "If that's Train's decision then I will follow his path."</p>
<p>"Are you aware of the fate of someone who betrays Chronos?" Belze asked both men with an deadly glare, raising his weapon.</p>
<p>"I think Chronos is the one that betrayed me!" Train shouted as he made a mad dash in the direction where he finally spotted Hades.</p>
<p>Without even thinking, Creed jumped in front of Train and blocked Belze's attack. Number II was good. Very good. So good that Creed hoped Train would get Hades quick. He wouldn't dare underestimate this man.</p>
<p>Belze slashed forward as Creed flipped using his unoccupied hand to land on. Crouching to the ground, Creed raced towards Belze again, determined to keep him away from Train as he fetched Hades. Dodging to the side, the swordsman barely avoided Belze's weapon as it was shoved in his face, nicking his cheek.</p>
<p>Belze then swung Gungnir around, hitting Creed hard in the back with it's long staff. Creed tumbled with the hit and sliced Belze's black jacket. Even though it was only a small scratch, it was worthy of calling a victory.</p>
<p>Creed thrust his sword in Belze's face as Belze did the same to him. Each man dodged to the side, avoiding the other's blow.</p>
<p>"You know you don't stand a chance against me, Diskenth," Number II retorted calmly, "Why even bother? Stay with Chronos and maybe the Elders will go easy on you."</p>
<p>Creed merely smiled, "I don't need to stand a chance against you, I've got the best partner in the business who happens to be right behind you."</p>
<p>Belze saw what Creed was talking about a little to late as he felt Hades smack him hard in the back of the head. Creed stepped out of the way to allow Belze room to stumble.</p>
<p>"As for returning," Creed continued as if he'd never been interrupted, "You'll have to ask Train. I'll go where he goes and if that's away from Chronos, then that's where I'll go."</p>
<p>Belze kept his cool as he stood and stared both men down, "All right then, have it your way," he slashed his Gungnir through the air, "This isn't personal, Heartnet, this is business."</p>
<p>That statement seemed to infuriate Train as he ran towards Belze, shooting several rounds. Belze blocked each one as Train approached and slammed his gun down. Right before it could make contact, Number II pulled his weapon up to block Hades.</p>
<p>Train growled lowly as he leaned close to Belze's face, giving him the eyes that wet so many pants, "Business, business, business. Is that all Chronos thinks about?" He pushed harder, causing Belze slide back, "As long as it benefits Chronos, an innocent girl's life means nothing, does it?"</p>
<p>Belze seemed bewildered by this statement, throwing him slightly off guard giving Train the chance to kick him harshly in the stomach.</p>
<p>"Have you ever stopped to ask why? Have you ever wondered if what you're doing is wrong?"</p>
<p>Belze eyed Train alertly as he held his stomach. Standing up straight, he answered Train's question, "We fight for the world. How is that so wrong?"</p>
<p>"Innocent people are part of the world, aren't they? By killing them, aren't you destroying it?" Number XIII made another jump towards Belze as Number II rolled to the side. The Black Cat followed suit and rolled after him. Sliding to a halt at the realization that Belze had disappeared to the other side of the room, Train shot four more rounds at him. Belze was able to block the first three, but the forth one managed to scrape across his shoulder, earning an angry grunt.</p>
<p>"Saya was one of those innocent people you killed! What could she possibly have done to deserve what happened to her?!"</p>
<p>Creed froze at that statement. <em>Saya? He's doing this cause of that witch? The spell should have worn off by now. </em>He eyed his Train once more. He looked hurt, as if a close friend had been taken from him and his voice was full of pain and sadness.</p>
<p>Gun aimed, Train shot at Belze again. Belze jumped in the air avoiding the bullets and landed behind Train. Train didn't even bother to turn around. He made a mad dash towards the wall, ran up it, flipped in the air, then dived off towards Belze, spinning as he did so. Gun raised, Train managed to repeatedly strike Number II across the head, knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>Belze tried to recover from the blow, but Train pounced on top of him, gun aimed between his eyes. "You're not the one I'm after," he said darkly, cocking his gun, "Where-is-Sephiria?"</p>
<p><em>Why is he after Sephiria? </em>Everything suddenly dawned on Creed in that moment. <em>He thinks Chronos killed Saya, mainly Sephiria. </em>He knew Train would be able to tell she died by sword which just happened to be Sephiria's weapon too.</p>
<p>Creed turned his attention back to the battle at hand. Neither Train nor Belze had moved. Finally, Belze asked threateningly, "What is your qualm with Sephiria?"</p>
<p>The fire in Train's eyes got a little hotter, "Don't play dumb with me!" He screamed, firing a round.</p>
<p>Number II wasn't about to go down that way as he shoved his spear in his face, preventing the bullet from hitting its mark. Belze then swung Gungnir <strong>(1)</strong> at Train, making small contact with his chest. Train jumped back, no even bothering to take notice to his wound further.</p>
<p>Seeing Train's blood drip to the floor, Creed decided it was about him he intervened. As the two men ran towards each other again, Creed snuck behind Belze in an attempt to smack him in the head. He was already sure it wouldn't work, but he really just wanted to get his attention to allow Train time to make a move.</p>
<p>Belze spun around, spear in the air, and made a slash at Creed. Jumping away just in time, Creed was able to avoid the attack. The plan worked as Train was able to fire another shot which lodged deep within Number II's shoulder.</p>
<p>As Belze clutched his injury, Train fired another round at his hand, causing the spear to clatter to the floor. Belze stood and made a move for his weapon, only to have it swept away by Creed's fluid like grace. Stripped of his weapon, Belze turned on Train. He still showed no signs of concern.</p>
<p>Train stepped forward, gun still aimed, "Tell me where Sephiria is," he demanded coldly.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you have against Sephiria, Black Cat," Belze said coolly, "But if you think I'll tell you, or if you even think you can take Sephiria on, you've gone farther over the edge than I originally thought."</p>
<p>As Train scowled, ready to shoot again, hundreds of Chronos cronies burst through the already broken down door. Train took no interest in them and instead stayed still, watching Belze. Creed took a defensive position behind Train, bent on keeping him safe no matter what.</p>
<p>"Train, I think we should take our leave," Creed whispered to Train, aiming both his weapon and Number II's at all enemies surrounding them, "Belze may be hurt, but you know that's not enough to keep him down. He doesn't need a weapon to be able to fight and I doubt he'll remain weaponless for long."</p>
<p>"Leave if you want to, this has nothing to do with you," Train answered, voice still cold as ice.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant," Creed defended, "I'll stay by your side no matter what, but you said it yourself, Sephiria is your only target. Don't you think if she were here she'd be <strong>here</strong> by now? She's not the type to sit back and let something like this happen right in her master's home."</p>
<p>As Train remained silent, Creed continued, "Do you really want to take on all these cronies along with Belze? He only needs a single distraction to retrieve his weapon and with all this trash, he's bound to get the desired distraction."</p>
<p>Creed wasn't the type to underestimate his opponents. He and Train could take out all these Chronos members with ease, but that would surely give Belze the moment to get Gungnir back. The fact he even lost is weapon was miraculous. <em>Well, considering it was Train who made him weaponless, it isn't </em><em><strong>that</strong></em><em> outlandish. </em><em>Added to the fact that it was two against one, one of those two being the legendary Black Cat. </em>Belze had the odds against him, but if given any form of distraction, he may have been able to regain his composure.</p>
<p><em>I have the utmost faith in Train, but I would <strong>never</strong> risk his life. Especially when a getaway seems more reasonable. </em>Had Belze not been there or had the cronies not arrived, Creed would have allowed his love to continue his fight. But since there were so many opponents, one of them at least semi-capable, he wasn't willing.</p>
<p>"I think a plan is in order," Creed said finally after his calculations were done, "I know it's not your style, Train, but in this situation, it's the most reasonable thing to do."</p>
<p>There was still no response from behind him and Creed was beginning to think he'd have to drag Train out of here by his ear. At last, Train raised his gun in the air, shooting out all the lights in a quick flash. Creed smiled, taking advantage of the darkness to knock out any lackeys he could, clearing the path for Train who was busy shooting in Belze's direction so he wouldn't take advantage of the darkness as well. Something as simple as lack of light wouldn't stop that number.</p>
<p>After slaying all blocking their path with both Kotetsu and Gungnir, Creed discarded the spear, tossing it in the opposite direction of Belze. Such a weapon was not worthy of being used by Creed and he didn't much care to own it.</p>
<p>Making sure Train had left the room safely, Creed followed suit after him. Now the halls were completely empty, leaving the ex-Chronos men free to leap out a nearby window and into the moonlight night.</p>
<p>Creed continued following Train as he sprinted far from the headquarters, Hades in hand, until the sprint slowed into a brisk walk. As the brisk walk turned into a tired stride, Creed decided it was time to ask, "What are you going to do now, Train? You know they won't let you alone for long."</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder at Creed bewildered, "What concern is it to you? As I said before, this has nothing to do with you."</p>
<p>"I still don't understand why you say that. You're my partner Train and I care about you. I won't let you be alone."</p>
<p>Train sighed a sigh Creed heard too often and continued walking. He seemed to know where he was going and Creed was beginning to recognize their path. <em>He's going to the spot of the dead witch. What does he plan to do? </em>He decided not to voice his question. He'd just follow Train and help in whatever way he could.</p>
<p>They turned down the alley Creed had been in only hours ago and approached the figure on the ground. The swordsman decided to stop several feet behind the gunman as he knelt on one knee.</p>
<p>As he lifted the woman into his arms, Creed felt another surge of anger rise within him. <em>He still cares about a dead woman? That spell must have been strong.</em></p>
<p>When Train turned around, Creed felt his heart break. He'd never seen Train look so sad, so hurt. <em>Did I hurt Train? How could I have hurt him? I didn't mean to, I was trying to save him. </em>But that didn't seem the case. It seemed as if by killing Saya, Creed had cause his cat and unbearable amount of pain.</p>
<p>Train didn't make eye contact with Creed as he brushed past him. It took a moment for Creed to turn around as he seemed stunned by something he saw in Train's eyes. <em>A… tear? Is… is he crying?</em> Creed felt like crying as well. He was confused. Train didn't cry. Why was he crying? Why was he hurt? <em>But most importantly, how do I </em><em><strong>stop</strong></em><em> him from hurting?</em></p>
<p>He snapped out of it and followed his cat once again. They walked through the dark streets in silence. Train lost in his solemn thoughts, Creed lost in confused ones.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached an old deserted park. One Creed figured had been unoccupied for years since it was in horrible condition. He wasn't sure how Train knew about it, but it didn't matter. Creed's heart was hurting bad and his head pounded with questions.</p>
<p>Train placed the deceased woman on the dewy grass gently and began tearing at the ground. Creed watched in silence, wondering what Train was doing. Seeing the determined look in his eyes, Creed finally figured out what it was Train was trying to accomplish. <em>He's digging her grave… with his own bare hands…</em></p>
<p>Every organ in Creed body snuck to his feet. His heart rang with guilt. He <strong>had</strong> hurt Train. Hurt him real bad.</p>
<p><em>No, no that can't be it. There has to be another reason he's so hurt. </em>This spell must have clung to his emotions so much that losing the person who cast the spell shattered them all. That had to be it. Train couldn't have <strong>really</strong> cared about this witch.</p>
<p>Again, none of that mattered. All that mattered was that Train was hurt and Creed needed to help him.</p>
<p>Pulling out his sword, Creed gently moved Train to the side and began cutting at the ground. Train slowly rose his teary golden eyes to him. Creed looked down at his beloved cat and smiled warmly, "I told you I won't let you be alone."</p>
<p>"This… doesn't concern you… This is my responsibility." It felt weird saying that, as he wasn't one to take responsibility for his actions. <em>But… it </em><em><strong>is </strong></em><em>my fault. I should have been able to protect her. I should have been there to help her.</em></p>
<p>As much as Train wanted to stop Creed he couldn't really. He started to feel numb again after seeing Saya's body once more. The anger he burned off while retrieving Hades had only temporarily lessened the pain in his heart.</p>
<p>He was thrown out of his self abusive thoughts when he vaguely noticed Creed had finished digging the hole in the ground. Train stood slowly and picked Saya up. Jumping into the massive crater, he gently placed her back down. He stared down at the jacket covering her face once more before delicately pulling it off, revealing her face.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Saya," he whispered quietly to her. Jumping out of the hole, Creed made a swift movement that pushed all the dirt on top of her. As he watched the dirt fall, he spotted a rock only a couple feet away. He went over to pick it up and placed it at the head of the grave. Pulling out his gun, he shot Saya's name into it with perfect accuracy.</p>
<p><em>Even is his sorrow, whether real or magic based, he still has perfect control of his gun.</em> Creed thought proudly. He still felt guilty, but not over the whore's death. He glad she was dead. If it wasn't for Train, he would have been dancing on her grave this very moment. He felt guilty over the fact that Train was hurt. His conviction that the spell was the cause of his hurt still remained, but Creed was the one who destroyed the caster, shattering the spell along with Train's heart. <em>He'll get better though. He's Train. He can over come this. He just needs me.</em></p>
<p>Creed eyed Train sadly. <em>I'll be the one to help him. I'll get him past this pain, which will end the spell for good. That'll ease my heart along with Train's.</em></p>
<p>Creed stared at Train's back as he gazed at Saya's handmade tombstone. Out of impulse to comfort Train, Creed placed his hand on his cat's shoulder and squeezed it gently. He then stepped forward to stand next to Train and wiped a away a tear that had fallen to his cheek.</p>
<p>Train pulled his head away from Creed's hand and shook his other off his shoulder. He really didn't want to be touched right now.</p>
<p>He felt another tear slip his control. He hated the fact that he was crying. Whether it was solitary tears or not he hated it. The Black Cat didn't cry. The Black Cat didn't feel pain. The Black Cat was emotionless. <em>Then why does it hurt? Why am I sad?</em></p>
<p>Another tear fell and he felt Creed's hand once again brush it away. This time Train didn't have the strength to smack the caring hand away as he barely even noticed it there. All he could do was stare down at the pile of dirt covering his dead friend and beat himself up further. He didn't make eye contact as Creed pulled him into a tight hug and placed Train's head on his shoulder, gently petting him.</p>
<p>Suddenly realizing what was happening, Train pushed Creed off and began to walk away. He heard Creed following behind him once again and stopped. "I want to be alone," he stated through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Creed stepped a little closer, "I told you, I won't leave you alone. I think you really need someone now."</p>
<p>He took another step towards Train, much to the Black Cat's distaste, before speaking again, "Train, you never answered my question before."</p>
<p>Back still facing Creed, Train responded, "What question would that be?"</p>
<p>"What do you plan on doing now?"</p>
<p>Train hadn't really thought that far ahead. All he really knew was that Sephiria would pay.</p>
<p>"What else? Get Sephiria."</p>
<p>"By yourself?"</p>
<p>Train turned a glare at Creed, "Yeah, who else would?"</p>
<p>"Me."</p>
<p>The simple statement made Train jump slightly. <em>He wants to help me? Wait, why does that shock me? He's always saying stuff like that.</em></p>
<p>Train suddenly saw a red rose in his face. He looked up at Creed and cocked an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"This originally was meant as a gift for your release, but now I think it's more of a comforting gift," Creed said rather friendly.</p>
<p>Seeing that Train wasn't going to be taking the rose, Creed took his hand placed it in the palm, closing the fingers tenderly. Train stared at the flower in his hand, "What do you expect me to do with it?"</p>
<p>It was Creed's turn to cock an eyebrow, "You put it in water. Don't you know anything about flowers?" Creed had given Train flowers before, what exactly did Train do with them?</p>
<p>Letting the hand holding the rose fall to his side, Train began to walk away again. Creed, yet again, followed.</p>
<p>"Train, you're going after Sephiria, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Train said as if it weren't Creed's problem to worry about.</p>
<p>"But going after her is basically going after Chronos."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"Let me help."</p>
<p>"I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's not your concern."</p>
<p>"But it <strong>is</strong>, Train. Chronos isn't exactly an organization that'll fall so easily. You'll need all the help you can get."</p>
<p>Train tightened his fists at the idea of needing help, "I'm fine on my own. It's been that way my whole life and I've managed to survive this long."</p>
<p>"But you won't be alone with me, Train," Creed caught up to the man and forced him to stop by placing a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He looked into Train's cat-like eyes sternly before continuing, "Listen, there are a lot of people who want Chronos out of commission. I for one don't like their idea of 'peace' and I've already met others who feel the same way." After some quick planning, Creed decided to try out a new idea just formed on his cat.</p>
<p>Once he saw that Train was listening, he continued, "Have you ever heard of Tao?"</p>
<p>"Tao?" Train asked bleakly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Tao. It's an ability that grants people amazing powers. The people that use them are known as Taoists."</p>
<p>"…And you're telling me this why?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed a little, "Because I've recently met two Taoist who bare a grudge against Chronos."</p>
<p>Train sighed in annoyance looked away in boredom, "I still don't understand what this has to do with me."</p>
<p>Creed gently turned Train's head to face him again, looking him in the eyes once more, "Because we can create an alliance with them. They showed interest in fighting Chronos. To even destroy them and everything they stand for. With their help, I'm sure you can get your revenge."</p>
<p>Of course Creed knew Train's revenge was misplaced, but he wasn't about to say that. The last thing he needed was for Train to turn completely against him. Creed wouldn't be able to take that. He'd rather die than have to fight against Train.</p>
<p>Train's eyes burnt bright with fury and he smacked Creed's hand away. "I don't need help. This is <strong>my</strong> battle. I won't let anyone interfere," he paused for a moment to let his eyes bore into Creed's further, "Besides, my only target is Sephiria. I could care less about Chronos."</p>
<p>"Who do you think gave her the order? She wouldn't kill someone without being ordered to or if it benefited her masters." He grasped Train's arm and looked into his eyes pleadingly. "Let me help you. Let me ease your burden. I can't watch you fight an entire organization without so much as lifting a finger. If we start a group that is equally, or even better than Chronos, they'll surely pay for their crime." Train's eyes did not change, "Isn't completely obliterating Chronos and their pride the best kind of revenge against someone like Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Train felt his face show understanding, but quickly reverted it back to anger, lowering his head in thought. He didn't want help. Sephiria was really his only target. <em>But you know Chronos </em><em><strong>is </strong></em><em>Sephiria. Attack her and you attack Chronos. Can you really take them all on alone?</em></p>
<p>He wouldn't admit that he couldn't. <em>You're too proud. That's the very pride that cost Saya her life. If you hadn't let your pride get the better of you and gone against Chronos, they wouldn't have killed her.</em></p>
<p>"You know you can't get rid of me, Train, so why don't you just let me help you?"</p>
<p>Train rose his head to face Creed. He was right. No matter what Train did, Creed would be butting in. It would be so much easier and less annoying to just agree instead of having some star-stricken man follow him around. <em>It's less degrading too. The last thing I want is a cheerleader in the corner rooting for me as I fight.</em></p>
<p>Glancing back in the direction of Saya's grave, Train finally said, "Fine. Make your calls or whatever you need to do to get in contact with these people as soon as possible. I don't like waiting."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Creed went through with his plan faster than expected. It had only been a couple days and Train now stood in front of the two Taoist Creed mentioned. The four stood deep within an unknown forest far from any civilization.</p><p>Quite an odd couple they were. One looked relatively normal. Tall with short, black hair, square glasses and a lab coat. However, that's not what made him strange. It was his eyes. The dark depth seemed to be vacant, as if all life meant nothing. Though Train had to admit, his name certainly fit his looks.</p><p>"This is Doctor Kanzaki," Creed explained to Train as if he really cared. "As you can tell from his name, he'll act as our group's Doctor."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet the legendary Black Cat. Aside from Creed's ravings, I've had the delight of hearing about your legacy in the underworld." The lab coat man held a hand out for Train to shake.</p><p>Train ignored the gesture in favor of eyeing the other Taoist behind him. He was definitely different. Extremely short, but with long, platinum hair, wearing what looked like a dress. His face was completely covered in what Train could only assume to bec sheets, revealing just one glowing eye.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, I can't even tell if it's a child or an adult let alone a man or a woman. That outfit only makes it harder.</em>
</p><p>"Who's the midget in the sheets?"</p><p>He couldn't tell if the midget was scowling under all that fabric or not, but the low growl Train heard made him believe he was. Chuckling, Creed made his way behind the short Taoist, placing a hand on each of his shoulders - perhaps so he wouldn't jump Train.</p><p>"This is Shiki. A direct ancestor of Tao and a witness to the Taoish War with Chronos." Creed explained formally.</p><p>Train raised an eyebrow, "The Taoish War?"</p><p>
  <em>Well, that answers the question of he'd a child or not.</em>
</p><p>"Surely you've heard of it," Creed seemed slightly taken aback.</p><p>Train shrugged, folding his arms. "Yeah, it was explained to me when I joined Chronos. But I wasn't really listening. So, what's their Tao power?" Train asked Creed the question since he didn't know the other two.</p><p>Train wasn't sure why the sheet covered man growled louder and narrowed his only visible eye. He watched as the short man pulled out a sheet of paper with a symbol Train couldn't make out and threw it towards him. He shouted something, but Train didn't really hear as he was completely shocked by the flying paper's explosion into hundreds of bees.</p><p>Train's stupor stripped him of the ability to think fast enough to reach for his gun. He knew he must have looked ridiculous swinging his arms around frantically, but it was all he could really do. Being attacked by bees that appeared from nowhere was not something Chronos or Zagine had trained him to handle and not something he readily prepared himself for.</p><p>Creed appeared next to him within seconds, slashing his sword in a circular motion around Train. Each bug evaporated into a puff of pink smoke. Once the sky was clean of all bugs - Shiki induced or natural - the swordsman turned on the small Taoist in anger.</p><p>"Use any move like that on Train again and it will be your last..." His voice was a venomous growl.</p><p>Train stood behind Creed, confused beyond his mind before understanding dwelled on him. He gave Shiki a cheeky smile, earning a stronger glare from the platinum haired midget.</p><p>
  <em>Well, this was a nice start, wasn't it? I think I'll have fun with this little guy.</em>
</p><p>Creed turned to Train and began checking him over for cuts. The Black Cat sighed and brushed away his worried hands. However, the swordsman remained close to him. So close in fact Train took a step away just so he could breathe.</p><p>"Understand now, Black Cat? I summon insects at will." His voice was smug as he spoke, but still with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>"Nifty…" Train replied disinterestedly. "So, bug spray is more useful than my gun against you. I'll take note of that."</p><p>Creed snickered and put a hand on his cat's shoulder, always looking for any opportunity to touch his cat. Shiki shook with fury which Train chose to ignore and turned his attention back to the Doctor.</p><p>"So, what's your dementation?"</p><p>Kanzaki merely smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Well, I think that's better left a secret. Surprises are fun, don't you think?"</p><p>Train didn't like the way the doctor was looking at him and eyed him warily. It was similar to the look Creed gave him, but there was something less friendly about Kanzaki's gaze. Something that actually made Train back away and closer to Creed, which he never did. This must have made the swordsman happy since Train could hear him let out a happy squee sound and wrap his arm around Train's elbow.</p><p>Confused by the reaction, Train pulled his elbow away and decided to step back from both of them. However, when the Doctor's gaze cut through his soul again, Train noticed Creed give the speckled man a dark glare which made the doctor look somewhere else. Train sighed inwardly and made the decision to keep the man at a distance.</p><p>
  <em>Even if that means I need to stay close to Creed. He didn't seem to like the way the Doc is looking at me either.</em>
</p><p>During all this, the Black Cat hadn't really noticed Shiki still shooting daggers at him. "Tao is not a 'dementation,' as you so ignorantly put. It is an ability far beyond any other. It is the most powerful weapon out there."</p><p>He looked at Creed out of the corner of his eye and asked sternly. "How can you be certain this man is a reliable ally? His disrespect and joking manner alone shows he's not fit for the Tao."</p><p>Creed's eyes threw daggers that made Shiki's look like spoons. "Train is my <strong>partner</strong>. He will lead this group by my side as we destroy Chronos <strong>together</strong>. He is a man who should be respected by <strong>everyone</strong>. No matter who they are..." He paused, allowing a sinister smile to curve his lips. "If anything, the Tao disrespects him."</p><p>It was hard to believe the bug user could get any more offended, but he managed. Though he kept his lips shut - the fabric helped him in that department - Train could tell he desperately wanted to rip both Creed and Train a new one. Obviously, he was smart enough not to mess with two ex-Chronos members who were becoming his comrades, no matter how wonderful he knew the Tao to be.</p><p>That's when Shiki's last words hit Train's ears. "What does he mean, 'fit for the Tao'?"</p><p>Creed's eyes softened as he looked at Train. "I thought you understood, my dear Train. Our group will be Tao based. The members will all have a special ability induced by the power of the Tao."</p><p>Train made a strangled noise that told Creed his cat wasn't too fond of the idea.</p><p>"You have to understand, Train, we're going to need as much firepower as possible to dispose of Chronos. I know you're stronger than anyone else, but I don't want to take the chance of you fighting all the numbers without more of an advantage." Creed reached out and cupped Train's cheek gently. "I want you to have an ability they don't know of."</p><p>Train smacked his hand away and he was still unconvinced. "So, am I to understand that you'll be taking it as well?"</p><p>Creed frowned at Train's removal of his hand, but smiled at the question. "I already have, my dear. Just yesterday. That's why it took an extra day for us to meet here. I wanted to surprise you with my ability."</p><p>
  <em>Okay, he needs to stop calling me 'dear', but I'm surprised at how quickly he set this all up. He had even less time than I realized.</em>
</p><p>Train seemed interested as he raised his brow, hinting for Creed to continue. The swordsman's smile turned into a cocky one as he pulled out his sword. Train looked at it bewildered.</p><p>"Creed, there's no blade on that hilt. What happened to Kotetsu?"</p><p>"I still have Kotetsu, don't worry about that, dear Train. This is my new sword." He eyed what seemed to be the air and smirked. "And technically there is a blade, you just can't see it." Creed replied with an air of pride.</p><p>His love eyed the hilt as if Creed was crazy. "Is it invisible?"</p><p>The swordsman chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "No, but I guess that's close."</p><p>He grabbed his beloved's shoulders and turned him so he was facing a tree in the distance. Train looked at him uneasily as the silver man lingered a bit too long in his hold, but turned his eyes where his partner was pointing nonetheless. With one last squeeze of his cat's shoulder, Creed swung the hilt through the air, causing a tree in the far distance to split in half, falling to the ground with a deafening roar. Train watched the tree fall in shock, then looked back to Creed.</p><p>"I call it 'Imagine Blade.' I can control the length and shape of it by manipulating my Chi. Pretty much, I use my imagination to create the blade." He turned to Train and tilted his head innocently. "What do you think?"</p><p>By his tone of voice, Train knew if he didn't give positive feedback, Creed would give him that sad, desperate look he hated.</p><p>"Impressive…" He didn't have to act too much, because it really was a remarkable power.</p><p>Creed's face brightened to a blinding level and he took Train's hand gently in his, as if to thank him for the compliment, petting his love's strong digits as he spoke. "You do remember how Tao works, don't you?" He had explained it to him numerous times to make sure his cat understood the concept of it.</p><p>"Yeah, but to be honest, I didn't really understand until now." Train replied as he ripped his hand away from Creed.</p><p>
  <em>He's getting more handsy lately.</em>
</p><p>"Incompetent cat." Shiki growled under his breath.</p><p>"Midget maggot man." Train smirked through his smart ass response.</p><p>Both Doctor and Creed laughed, the latter adding a small sigh at the end, the former's eyes still glinting at his love in an concerning way. Creed threw another warning look at the doctor, then beamed happily at his beloved, brushing off a leaf that had fallen on his flawless shoulder. The swordsman could tell his cat and Shiki wouldn't get along, but Train was capable of dealing with people he didn't like.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, Train seems more like he's just having fun pushing Shiki's buttons whereas Shiki seems to just dislike Train.</em>
</p><p>It was hard for Creed to admit that someone could actually not like Train, but as long as Shiki kept his hands - or bugs - to himself, Creed would just enjoy the entertainment Train made it into.</p><p>
  <em>Doctor better keep his hands to himself as well… Why does he keep eying my cat when he doesn't think I'm looking?</em>
</p><p>Creed moved to stand between Kanzaki and Train a bit more, trying to block the man's view of his beloved. Seeing the harsh look the silver man was giving him, the Doctor decided to look away again, not wanting to invoke the ex-assassin's wrath.</p><p>Ending his little spat with Shiki, Train redirected his attention back to Creed when he noticed his partner had moved close to him again.</p><p>"How do you go about obtaining this <em>oh so wonderful</em> ability?" The sarcasm in his voice made Shiki pull out more seals only to put them away regretfully as Creed threw him another stern look.</p><p>It was at this point Doctor finally spoke instead of just gawking at Train. "It's quite simple really." He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small, cream colored bottle with weird designs drawn on it, a liquid sloshing quietly inside. "All you need to do is drink this."</p><p>Train eyed the bottle warily before Creed spoke up, seemingly continuing Doctor's explanation. "Yes, my dear Train, you drink that. But there is a little more to it."</p><p>He placed a hand on his shoulder either to comfort or prepare him for something. "Once you drink it, you will fall into a deep sleep, a coma of sorts, for a couple days. When you awaken, your body will have reached its potential."</p><p>"<strong>If</strong> you awaken..." Shiki added and the hint of distaste in his voice caused Creed to shoot fiery eyes at him.</p><p>Train didn't like the sound of this and turned to Creed skeptically, asking a silent question the man surely knew.</p><p>Once again, Doctor interrupted. "If your body has the hidden potential of the Tao, then you'll do just as Creed said. You'll awaken with a new ability."</p><p>Train looked past Creed and at the Doctor now. "And if my body doesn't have hidden potential?"</p><p>Creed turned Train's head back to face his and looked into his eyes. With one hand still on his shoulder, he used his other to hold his cheek gently, hoping that would comfort his beloved.</p><p>"That's not something you need to worry about, my dear about Train. I know you'll be fine. I'm sure of it. There isn't anything in this world you can't beat." He used his thumb to caress his cat's cheek tenderly. "You're simply too perfect for anything to ever beat you...</p><p>Train narrowed his eyes and pushed Creed's hands off him again. "I still want to know. I want to know exactly what I'm getting myself into."</p><p>Shiki seemed to take pleasure in breaking the news to the Black Cat. "I already told you, Cat. You won't wake up." Train turned his head to the Taoist who he could have sworn was smirking. "In other words, you'll die."</p><p>"Shiki…" Creed grumbled threateningly.</p><p>He wanted to be the one to tell Train. He was going to ease his love into the idea even though he knew it wouldn't happen.</p><p>
  <em>Damn Shiki, how dare he disrespect Train further?! If he wasn't so useful I would kill him right now!</em>
</p><p>"Is that so?" Train lowered his head deep in thought.</p><p>"What's wrong, Black Cat? Scared?" Shiki taunted.</p><p>Creed was about ready to forget his usefulness and cut the little man in half. However, Train locked his golden eyes to Creed's light ones, making the silver man swoon lovingly.</p><p>
  <em>Those eyes will never fail to make me weak in the knees...</em>
</p><p>"If I'm going to drink that concoction, aren't I going to need a place to pass out?"</p><p>Creed blinked in surprise. He didn't expect Train to accept the Tao so quickly. He had prepared more convincing arguments, but that didn't seem necessary now.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, did I honestly think something like death would scare the Black Cat away? This is <strong>Train</strong>. When he sets his sights on something, he doesn't give up until it's done.</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled at that thought and ran his index finger through his love's hair delicately.</p><p>
  <em>Just like me.</em>
</p><p>Smile still present and ignoring the glare he received from touching Train again, Creed gently spun his love around in the opposite direction.</p><p>"That's taken care of too, Train. I've been able to… commandeer a hideout for us."</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder at Creed, frowning at the tight hands on his shoulders, Train decided it was best not to ask what he meant by 'commandeer.' He knew what that meant.</p><hr/><p>They had been walking in the forest for what felt like hours. Well, at least to Train it did. Walking wasn't the issue. He was used to traveling all over the city for hours on end. The problem was he was bored. The city had a lot of life in it, so there was always something to look at or do.</p><p>
  <em>And I usually had Saya with me…</em>
</p><p>"Train?" Creed's concerned voice interrupted his wistful thoughts. "What's wrong, my dear?"</p><p>Train growled at him. "I told you to stop calling me 'dear…'" He rolled his eyes as Creed's sad look. "How much farther is this place?"</p><p>"Don't worry, Train, we're almost there." He left out the 'dear' part, but felt sad doing it. "It has to be deep in these woods for a reason. We need to make sure Chronos can't find us so easily."</p><p>He knew his love wasn't the most patient person in the world, but that didn't bother Creed one bit. He accepted and loved everything about Train. After all, he said before, Train was utter perfection.</p><p>"What's wrong? Not used to this much exercise?" Shiki sneered as he spoke. Each time Train had opened his mouth to speak or sighed in boredom, Shiki would growl equally as loud.</p><p>"I don't think I want to be told about exercise by someone who's the size of a six year old." Train's answer only made Shiki angrier.</p><p>"Now, now boys... We really are almost there." Doctor answered with the same patients Creed had. With the looks the silver man kept noticing the doctor was giving his beloved, Creed had a feeling it was for slightly similar reasons of his own.</p><p>Creed growled lowly.</p><p>
  <em>The Doctor better learn his place real soon...</em>
</p><p>Train let out yet another tired sigh causing Creed to look over at him and frown. He moved closer to his cat, wrapping his arm around his waist as he walked beside him. The Black Cat looked down at his arm which was pulling him against Creed's body slightly, as if he was trying to lessen the burden of his walking.</p><p>Train jumped a little when his partner made contact and looked at Creed stunned. "What are you doing…?"</p><p>Creed smiled sweetly at him. "I'm helping you. You must be tired. You haven't had much rest since we left Chronos. I don't blame you for being tired."</p><p>Train continued looking at him awkwardly, then removed Creed's arm from his body. "I'm fine, Creed…"</p><p>The swordsman frowned sadly and made one more attempt to help his beloved. He twirled his arm around Train's strong bicep, his other hand holding his cat's fingers tenderly, as if he was leading the gunman through the woods.</p><p>"Let me help, Train. You can even lean on me if you want."</p><p>"I'm not a baby, Creed." Train added sourly as he pushed him off a little more forcefully this time.</p><p>Being helped through the woods by a grown man - not to mention a man the same size as him - was the most humiliating thing Train could imagine.</p><p>
  <em>Especially when there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just bored.</em>
</p><p>He looked at Creed through the corner of his eyes strangely. Creed looked so dejected at Train's refusal to let him hold him and the cat couldn't figure out why. He noticed his partner had been getting a little too free with his physical advances, but for the life of him, Train couldn't figure out where this newfound freedom came from.</p><p>
  <em>Is he still trying to comfort me after Saya?</em>
</p><p>"Could've fooled me." Shiki's mumbled thoughts broke Train out of his own.</p><p>"You're one phone call away from being exterminated, young man!" Train scolded.</p><p>Shiki grumbled some more anti-Train thoughts that the Black Cat chose to ignore this time. However, Train's attention was caught when a large building started to come into focus. The closer they got, the bigger the building got. When it was in complete view, Train felt his eyes go wide. Lifting his head to see the top, Train stumbled back and was caught by Creed, who was happy to have the guman back in his arms.</p><p>This wasn't an ordinary hideout. This was a castle, pointed towers and all. Train honestly didn't think a place like this actually existed. It was as if Creed simply opened a fairy tale book and extracted the King's castle. The only thing that was missing were the gargoyles, a moat, and a drawbridge.</p><p>Still gazing up at the place, Train couldn't help but voice a question he deliberately avoided earlier. "Creed... Exactly <strong>how</strong> did you get this place?"</p><p>Creed was happy that Train didn't notice he had slipped his arms around his waist to change their position into a small hug. Creed pulled him closer against his chest and pressed the side of his face lightly against Train's chocolate hair. He sighed quietly as the smell of his cat entered his nostrils, the warmth of Train almost unbearable as he used every bit of strength he had to not ravage the man's body right then and there.</p><p>Hearing his question, Creed smiled proudly, not releasing his hold on his beloved partner. "I have my ways, Train. Why are you so shocked?"</p><p>"Well, when you said 'hideout,' I didn't think you meant a mansion. This place is huge!"</p><p>Train pushed himself out of Creed's arms, much to the pale man's dismay and approached the building slowly. Creed watched him walk away sadly, looking at the empty place in his arms his love once occupied. When he heard the awe in Train's voice, he smiled again, following quickly after his love.</p><p>"Why the hell did you get something this big?" Train was too distracted by the mansion and he wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking.</p><p>This caused him to trip a little over a rock on the ground, but Creed was by his side in an instant, scooping one arm under Train's elbow, the other around his waist once more. The silver man held him tightly as he walked towards the giant doors with his beloved.</p><p>"Well, we will be having quite a large group, my dear. Doctor and Shiki have already given several people thought to have Tao potential the drug. Not only that, I wanted a place that would give you all the comforts you deserve." Creed tucked a piece of Train's behind his ear and sighed blissfully. "We'll be gathering those potentials soon."</p><p>Seeing Train still staring at the mansion in stunned silence, not taking any notice of the loving touches he was giving him, Creed began to worry. "Do you not like it, Train?"</p><p>"It's not that..." Train explained, never taking his eyes off the massive building, not noticing when Creed ran another loving finger through his hair. "I just don't think we need something this extravagant. I won't even know what to do with all this space."</p><p>"That will be taken care of too, my dear. I've set up practice rooms specific for each ability I know our comrades to have. The rest are on reserve. Also, everyone will have their own bedroom. Not to mention there's still all the common rooms, bathrooms, and kitchens." Seeing his cat still did not notice his caresses, Creed indulged himself in his urges a bit more as he traced his love's jawline with his index finger. "You could say it's all the comforts of home, plus some..."</p><p>"You really did accomplish a lot in these few days..."</p><p>Train was still in shock. Creed had contacted the Taoists, obtained the ability himself and not only 'commandeered' a hideout - well really a mansion - but taken the liberty of setting up all the rooms.</p><p>
  <em>How could he do so much in such a short amount of time? <strong>Why</strong> would he do so much in such a short amount of time?</em>
</p><p>"It was for you, Train... A few days is more than enough time to accomplish something if it's for you."</p><p>Train wasn't sure if Creed meant to voice those thoughts, but he heard them loud and clear. It made Train a little uncomfortable. He'd never really had someone go this out of their way for him.</p><p>
  <em>Actually, I don't think I've <strong>ever</strong> had anyone go this out of their way for me. The closest person was Saya and this is definitely beyond something she would do for me.</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arm tighter around Train and pulled him closer. He rested his chin on his beloved's shoulder and gazed at him adoringly.</p><p>"Care to take a look around?"</p><p>Finally taking note of what Creed had been doing to him, Train removed himself from his partner's grasp and stepped towards the large silver doors. The second his foot hit the marble floor, his jaw followed soon after. This certainly wasn't the kind of place where the outside and inside didn't match. They were both equally as huge.</p><p>A spiral staircase adorned the left side of the main hall and a straight one to the right, the railings looked as if they were made of diamond and the room was covered in flamboyant decorations. Looking up at the ceiling made Train dizzy, but he was able to get a good view of the stained glass sunroof. Doors coated the wall, each leading to a room Train assumed would be just as unnecessarily big.</p><p>Creed saw the overwhelming look in Train's golden orbs again and walked in front of him. "How about a full tour?"</p><p>Train shook his head. "Might be pointless. I doubt I'll remember where everything is..."</p><p>Laughing, Creed took a hold of Train's hand, bringing it to his cheek so he could press his love's fingers lightly against his soft skin. "Then allow me to show you just a couple of the rooms."</p><p>Before Train could pull his hand away, Creed dragged him into what looked like the living room, leaving the other two men to roam as they pleased. More decorative figures splattered across this room along with a long, leather couch. Across from the couch was a flat screen television that took up the entire wall. Several chairs surrounded the black couch varying from throne like to simple wooden ones.</p><p>"This is the living area. It pretty much means what the name says." Creed explained to Train and he tangled their fingers together. "This room will be a place you can relax."</p><p>The gunman was finally able to pull his hand away and walked over to the long couch. squeezing it. Once verifying that it was in suitable condition, Train swung himself over with one hand, landing on it with a quiet squish.</p><p>Bouncing up and down, he smiled. "Cool..." He mumbled to himself.</p><p>Creed couldn't help but smile at this, feeling his thoughts obsess about his beloved, even though he was sitting right in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>I almost forgot how cute Train can be...</em>
</p><p>Leaning over the couch next to Train, he smiled widely. "How would you like to see the kitchen next?"</p><p>That seemed to perk Train up as he gave a joyful smile. "Now that's my kind of room!"</p><p>Creed giggled and took his hand again, ignoring Train as he protested against needing to hold hands as they explored the house.</p><hr/><p>The tour had taken all day and Train didn't even see everything. It finally came to an end at what Creed said was Train's room. Moving into the room, the Black Cat's eyes widened for the millionth time that day.</p><p>Though he hadn't seen every room yet, this one had been the biggest of all he had seen. His bed looked like it was king sized with black and gold pillows stacked along the headboard. The sheets and blankets were black with gold trimmings and four golden pillars stuck out of each corner, holding up a black cover with gold tassels.</p><p>Over to the right of the room was a double pan window that was almost as long as the wall. The sill - which was covered in decorative pillows - stuck out enough to allow at least two people to sit and gaze outside. It was no surprise that the shades were black and gold too.</p><p>Like the other rooms, it had little knickknacks, but they were all cats. Train was happy to note there weren't nearly as much as the rest of the rooms had. He only counted three or four. Beside the bed was a small, wooden nightstand with five drawers and a black lamp on top. There was also a black sitting chair with a golden outline.</p><p>He sputtered when he saw the painting that hung above his bed. It was a portrait of himself, holding Hades in the air, standing triumphantly as his coat wrapped hauntingly around him.</p><p>Train pointed at it. "What the hell is that…?"</p><p>Creed followed his love's point and smiled. "Do you like it? I painted it myself."</p><p>The Black Cat froze, not sure what to say at first, but knowing what he wanted to happen to it. "Creed… Take it down."</p><p>The swordsman frowned. "Why, my dear?"</p><p>Train sighed. "I told you to stop calling me that…" He rubbed his temples in frustration. "Because it's weird to have a painting of yourself in your own room."</p><p>Creed's voice sounded on the verge of tears. "You… Don't like it…?"</p><p>"Creed…" Train's voice was strained as he spoke. "That's… That's not what I mean. I don't want it hanging in <strong>my</strong> room. Okay?"</p><p>The silver man still looked sad, but nodded nonetheless. "I'll have it taken down…"</p><p>Train sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Creed…"</p><p>
  <em>How can he <strong>not</strong> see that's weird? Who hangs a portrait of themselves in their own bedroom?</em>
</p><p>Knowing there wasn't anything more he could say to make his partner feel better, he made his way further in the room.</p><p>Creed, still sad, remained at the door, watching as his beloved explored his room. He held his breath, hoping Train wouldn't find anything else wrong with it.</p><p>Finally, he spoke. "Is everything else to your liking?" He asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'll give you one thing..." Train said as he walked out of his closet. "You really do have a specific taste for people, don't you?"</p><p>Creed smiled broadly and made his way to the window. Opening it, Train relished in the warm air that rushed past his face and basked in the sunlight that shot through. The silver haired man gestured for Train to follow as he stepped outside. Walking over to the window, he noticed a walkway that spun around to a small stairway that led to the roof.</p><p>"I put you on the top floor for a reason, Train. I know you love being on roof tops, so I thought you'd enjoy this."</p><p>Following Creed up the stairs, he understood what he meant. From the outside, it didn't look as if there would be any place on the roof to lay, but the swordsman managed to find one. It appeared to be the only flat part of the roof, which also happened to be in the perfect location. Half of it was covered in a shadow formed from one of the pointed towers, blocking the sun if it ever became too much for the cat while the other half allowed full access to it.</p><p>Train stepped into the middle of what was now his roof and watched the horizon. The sun was setting, giving the sky a beautiful azure color. Train smiled peacefully, knowing he'd be up there a lot.</p><p>Train was only half aware when Creed appeared next to him, his crystal eyes gazing wistfully at the cat.</p><p>"Do you like it, Train?"</p><p>There wasn't really much else for Train to say other than "Yeah..."</p><p>He looked down at the ground below and saw Doctor and Shiki had taken it upon themselves to explore the outside of the fortress. "Seems like you've really gone out of your way..."</p><p>"It's not out of the way if it's for you, Train. I'm just so happy you like it." That said, Creed turned completely to face Train, taking his hands into his own as he continued staring at him longingly "So… Are you prepared for the Tao now?"</p><p>With all this being piled on him, Train had actually forgotten about that little tidbit of information. He was still iffy on the matter. He didn't really feel he needed the extra ability. Plus, he felt like it was a bit inhuman after watching what Creed and the others could do.</p><p>Turning back to the sunset as he took his hand away from Creed, he sighed. "You really think it'll help?"</p><p>"It'll get us to the final goal quicker, Train. I'm sure of it." Creed replied reassuringly, taking a step closer to his love in hopes of finding another moment to embrace him under the amorous glow of the setting sun.</p><p>"As I explained before, it'll be a good advantage to have an ability they aren't aware of. Fighting a foe that already knows your style is a disadvantage. With this, we'll know how they work, but they'll need to figure us out."</p><p>That did make sense, even though he didn't say it. He really did want his vengeance against Chronos as soon as possible. After several minutes of thinking, Train let out a sigh.</p><p>"All right, let's get it over with then."</p><hr/><p>It had only been five hours since Train had taken the drug and his body didn't seem to be handling it too well. He lay in his bed unconscious, sweating and shaking uncontrollably. Creed sat next to him with a damp towel, patting his cat's head gently in an effort to lower his fever and clean the sweat off his face.</p><p>As soon as Train went down, Creed was ready to take care of him. He had everything he needed to comfort his cat, including water and milk. However, he was not prepared for his beloved to react so terribly so quickly. The fear he felt for Train was worse than he had ever felt before. Creed felt like he was dying seeing his partner like this.</p><p>
  <em>He's going to be okay… He <strong>has</strong> to be okay…</em>
</p><p>Creed kept trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working. All he could do was think of the worst case scenarios. He was even prepared to jump off the roof if Train didn't wake up. The silver man didn't see the point in going on if he didn't have Train by his side.</p><p>
  <em>What worth would life be without him?</em>
</p><p>"Do you have any idea why he's reacting this way?" Creed asked the Doctor, worried eyes still on Train.</p><p>"There could be several reasons, but my hypothesis is: The Tao is supposed to make you reach your maximum potential, which I assume the Black Cat had already accomplished on his own. Adding more strength caused a conflict within his body. Like adding more air to an over inflated balloon." Doctor explained while checking Train's pulse.</p><p>He walked away from the duo to grab a syringe he had resting on a silver table he brought in. He turned back to Train and gave him the dose of liquid it held.</p><p>"If this is the case, it could have two results: Hs body could accept the extra strength and become even stronger or the Tao could tear him apart."</p><p>He fixed his glasses as he put the empty syringe in his pocket, his eyes still on Train's sweating and pained face. "That doesn't mean he didn't have Tao potential, it just means his body could take no more strength."</p><p>Creed frowned at the explanation and watched as Train made a particularly violent twitch, tightening his hand into a fist before relaxing it once more. In an attempt to comfort the man, Creed slid his hand in Train's and allowed him to squeeze as tight as he liked, his other hand patting his head with a cold towel, putting it down every so often so he could pet his hair soothingly.</p><p>"Couldn't you give him something to dull the pain?" Creed growled impatiently.</p><p>The scientist merely sighed. "What do you think I just gave him? Anything else could make him worse."</p><p>Creed felt Train's hand dig into his so tightly the nails broke his skin. It didn't bother Creed because it seemed to ease Train's pain. He dabbed the cloth on his forehead again, wiping away the sweat that beaded across it, then caressed his cheek lovingly. The Black Cat's breathing sped up a little and he gritted his teeth in his sleep.</p><p>"All we can do, Creed, is wait and see what happens."</p><p>Doctor gave Train another look Creed did not appreciate. Feeling protective, Creed sat up and leaned across his cat, putting the arm holding the towel on the other side of his beloved so he was hovering on top of his cat. He glared lethally at the man, locking eyes so the doctor knew Train belonged to <strong>him</strong> and no one else.</p><p>Kanzaki didn't need another warning as he left the room, closing it silently behind him.</p><p>Creed sat back down and looked at Train as he shook and squeezed Creed's hand again. His body relaxed a bit before quickly tensing up again and tossing widely. Creed was able to grab him before he rolled off the bed and set him back into place.</p><p>Using the cloth he wiped some sweat that had slipped down his cat's neck. He then brought Train's trembling hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Seeing his cat's face contort in pain again, Creed leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his beloved's, making sure Train still had his hand to squeeze as his other hand caressed his cheek.</p><p>"I love you, Train…" He kissed his forehead tenderly, lingering a little before he pulled away. "Please wake up…"</p><p>The only response Creed got was a tremble of pain, followed by a quiet whimper. The silver man rested his head so it was on Train's chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat as he stared desperately at his beautiful, yet anodized face.</p><p>Creed felt a single tear leave his eye. "Please don't leave me, my love… I can't do this without you…"</p><p>Creed kissed Train's hand again, sighed as he kept his eyes glued on to his beloved. Needless to say Creed didn't leave his side for a minute.</p><hr/><p>Cat-like eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the light in the room. Train felt like his head had just been thrown in an old blender with rusted blades and his body felt like he had just run a 'round the world marathon. He groaned as he placed a hand to his forehead.</p><p>Sitting up, he felt something heavy grasping his hand and resting on his chest. He looked over to see Creed asleep on top of him, looking as bad as Train felt. Glancing down at his hand again, he noticed Creed was holding it firmly, as if letting go was not an option.</p><p>Sliding his hand free, Train sat up slowly, leaning back on the many pillows that covered his bed. He didn't know what to do about the man's head on his chest, but that seemed to solve itself as Train's shuffling seemed to wake Creed as he yawned loudly.</p><p>After stretching, Creed seemed to realize the absence of Train's hand and looked over at him. "Train, you're awake! How do you feel?"</p><p>"Other than the fact that my head is pounding louder than a freshman's after their first college party and my body like it was beaten with a bat, I'm fine." Train replied, hand still on his head.</p><p>Creed placed the back of his hand on Train's forehead and smiled slightly. "Your fever's gone," he mumbled quietly. "I can get you something for your head as long as the Doctor says it's all right."</p><p>Creed handed him a glass of water and Train noticed a glass of milk was resting on the nightstand as well. The cat took the water and drank it quickly, still eying Creed curiously.</p><p>"Is there anything else you want?"</p><p>Train was taken aback by the eagerness in Creed's voice and his current physical state. The silver man always worked so hard to make sure he looked good at all times, but right now he looked a mess. It seemed like he hadn't slept at all and his body was so emotionally drained there was nothing left.</p><p>"I… I guess I'm kind of hungry…?"</p><p>Creed smiled genuinely, squeezing his love's hand tenderly. "That makes sense. You've been out for three days. I'm actually quite hungry myself."</p><p>Train continued looking Creed up and down before he left the room hurriedly, noticing even more what terrible shape he was in. His face was drawn and tired and his clothes looked dirty. Though his eyes showed with relief at Train's awakening, they looked like they had been lifeless before.</p><p>He gazed out the window into the bright morning sky and had an urge to feel the wind in his face. He attempted to get up, only to fall back down. His body still ached - though Train was at an utter loss as to why.</p><p>
  <em>They never said anything about being sore all over...</em>
</p><p>After trying several times to get up, he decided it wasn't worth it and contented himself with looking outside. The sun looked so inviting and he urged in his mind for the window to open. As Train pictured the panes opening, he was shocked to actually see the lock come undone and the window fly open. He jumped and stared in amazement.</p><p>He watched as the curtains wafted in the wind in shock. The hushed wiping sound made his head pound again and he wished the curtains were tied to the wall. To his further amazement, the small ropes floated in the air before they wrapped themselves around the dark pieces of fabric. That's when a thought occurred to Train.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, that's right, Tao. Is this my ability?</em>
</p><p>Not sure of himself, Train eyed the lamp next to him. With a flick of the wrist, the lamp jumped in the air and landed back down wobbly. Becoming a little more confident, Train made another gesture that he hoped would keep the lamp up and it did. Train slowly slashed his hand through the air, causing the lamp to follow suit. The gunman smiled smugly.</p><p>
  <em>So, is this my power?</em>
</p><p>He pointed one finger in the air and made a circular motion which caused the lamp to twirl in the air. Deciding that was enough of that, Train guided the lamp back to the nightstand.</p><p>It was then the door reopened and Creed walked in with two trays of food and a bottle of aspirin. "Doctor said it was all right for you to have an aspirin, but-" Creed was cut off as the tray holding milk flew from his hands and onto Train's lap.</p><p>Creed looked as if he also thought the place was haunted as he watched Train take a sip of his milk and swallow an aspirin. He looked at Creed over the rim and gave a cocky smile.</p><p>"I think I found out what my ability is." To further prove his point, he cut his food without using his hands and closed the door behind Creed.</p><p>The swordsman watched as Train's knife and fork sliced at his pancakes and blinked. "Telekinetic powers?"</p><p>"I think it's more than that. It feels like it's more of a control of gravity. Like I'm able to remove the gravitational pull from an object and control it to my will."</p><p>He didn't know how to explain it, but calling it telekinetic felt wrong. He also felt like he had more to come, a hidden potential he didn't know about yet. He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of food.</p><p>
  <em>Oh well. Time will tell.</em>
</p><p>Still wide eyed, Creed sat down next to him, placing his own tray of food on his lap.</p><p>Feeling a bit chilled, Train made a quick gesture with his hands, closing the window with a loud clunk. The noise made Creed jump and Train laugh.</p><p>
  <em>Until I figure out the depths of my power, this is gonna be fun!</em>
</p><p>Creed noticed his smugness and smiled, then frowned down at his food. "Train, I'm sorry. I didn't think that was going to happen to you." At Train's puzzled look, Creed continued. "You were out for the time we estimated, but we had no idea your body would react the way it did. You were a real mess, Train and I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well that explains the soreness..." Train replied through a mouthful of food. "Though when I woke up, I could have sworn you were the one who was sick."</p><p>Creed laughed weakly. "I guess I can see why you would think that. I was just so worried about you, Train... Doctor said he was about to sedate me so I wouldn't give myself a heart attack."</p><p>Train gave a muffled laugh, but stopped when he noticed Creed's bruised and cut hand. He looked at it warily before remembering he woke up squeezing it tighter than he thought possible.</p><p>"What happened to your hand?"</p><p>Creed blinked again and looked up at Train then back down to his hand. "Oh, that? Well while you were asleep, I noticed you squeezing your fist really tight. So tight I thought you were going to cut through the palm." Creed made a fist out his black and blue hand. "You were already in so much pain that I didn't want you to injure yourself further, so I let you squeeze mine instead."</p><p>It was Train's turn to blink. That statement really surprised him. Train knew he had strong hands - he needed to for Hades - but Creed's hand was definitely not delicate. He needed rough hands for swordsmanship and at the moment, the pale man's hands were not something to envy.</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe he let me squeeze his hand instead of my own. It wouldn't have been a big deal if I cut my hand, but the state of his hand definitely looks like a big deal.</em>
</p><p>A strong throb passed through Train's head causing him to flinch and Creed to sputter more apologies as he hovered worried hands along the Black Cat's body.</p><p>Train put up a hand to stop Creed's ranting and touches while his other gripped his head painfully. "Shut it with the apologies and stop with the worried hands. I drank that stuff myself. You didn't force it down my throat."</p><p>"Still, I think I should have seen this as a possible consequence." Creed answered guiltily, reaching out to touch Train's head lovingly.</p><p>Train sighed and decided it wasn't worth fighting over. Feeling Creed's hands massaging his temples, the cat felt himself relax slightly and sighed, then realized what was happening and pushed his partner away.</p><p>"I told you to stop with the worried hands…"</p><p>Creed apologized again and Train ignored it. His head hurt too much to deal with Creed's melodrama. Instead he chose to eat his food with the help of his new abilities.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>It didn't take long for Train to bounce back. In fact, he was up and about later that day, experimenting with his new powers despite Creed's pleas that he stay in bed for a while longer. Though it was an experiment for Train, it was annoying for Shiki.</p><p>"Could you just put them all on the same channel?" Shiki was beyond annoyed now. He created a whole new word.</p><p>They sat in the living area in front of the television wall waiting for Creed and Doctor to return with their plans. Train was busy entertaining himself by switching the channels without touching either the remote or TV.</p><p>But that wasn't what annoyed Shiki. What annoyed Shiki was the fact that each individual block on the set could be changed to a different channel, much to Train's amusement. He currently had every block on a different station. The short man couldn't even change them all to the same thing because Train could easily change it back.</p><p>Snickering, Train finally decided that was enough and changed each square to the same station. As the whole TV came into focus, the Black Cat smiled deviously, "Hey, look Shiki, it's your favorite movie. A Bug's Life!"</p><p>Shiki's entire body shook with rage and Train cocked his head at the small Taoist, "What's the problem? You can relate to these people. Or bugs, whatever."</p><p>The bug user couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care about the consequences, he was going to harm this cat in some way no matter how hard it was. Throwing a seal in Train's direction, he shouted out the appropriate chant. The dark haired man made a quick flick of the wrist causing the seal to come flying back at him and explode in his own face. Luckily for Shiki, his bugs wouldn't harm him. All they did was hover about his head.</p><p>"Aw, that's kinda cute, they won't attack you," Train said sweetly.</p><p>Shiki lost his cool and jumped towards Train in hopes of strangling him. Train leapt from the couch and into the air, staying there as he looked down at Shiki. Ever since Train found out these powers gave him the ability to fly, he's been having the time of his life.</p><p>The bug Taoist stared up at the floating Taoist with fiery eyes. Train just laughed and flew himself across the room, landing on top of a tall bookshelf. Sure, normally he could just jump to the top of the book shelf, but for one thing it seemed to anger Shiki more when he flew unnecessarily and for another it was just more fun this way. The fact that he already could jump inhumanly high just added to his love of being able to fly.</p><p>Shiki was about to throw another batch of bugs at Train when Creed and Doctor walked in. Creed immediately saw Shiki's seal aimed at Train and gave him a violent glare.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Shiki turned his head in Creed's direction and glowered. Putting the seal away, he turned to the two at the doorway completely, "When are we gathering the rest of our group?"</p><p>Doctor stepped in front of Creed so the swordsman wouldn't act violently towards Shiki, "Today, actually. Now that Mr. Heartnet is fully recovered, we can gather them much quicker."</p><p>"Train," Creed smiled brightly at him and gestured for his love to come over to him.</p><p>Train, who had been sitting atop the bookshelf, dangling his feet freely, flew himself over Doctor and Shiki to where Creed was standing.</p><p>Watching the display, Doctor half smiled at Shiki, fixing his glasses. "You know, if you think about it, Train's powers are the opposite of your friend's."</p><p>"Maro's powers are superior to this cat's," Shiki gave Train a dirty glance, "I doubt he'd even be able to move Maro an inch with his powers."</p><p>Golden eyes sparkled wickedly at the challenge, "Is that so? When do I meet this guy? I'd like to give it a whirl."</p><p>"You should be able to meet him and the other members today, Train," Creed said, happy to get his cat's attention back on him. "First I want to make sure that you feel well enough. If you need another day to recover, we're willing to wait." Creed looked him up and down as if expecting to see something wrong.</p><p>Train sighed, "I'm fine, Creed. Stop overreacting."</p><p>Creed looked up at him, "You sure?" Train's tired nod was his only answer.</p><p>Finally accepting it, Creed continued, "I've taken the liberty of writing down all the names and locations of each person given the drug and split them amongst us. Maro is like Shiki in that he is also an ancestor of the Tao. He and Shiki are the ones that introduced Doctor to it."</p><p>"I'll be contacting Maro myself to let him know we've started gathering," Shiki added, seeming to calm down a little. "I'll also inform him of your little challenge. I'm sure he'd be willing to accept a duel brought on by the Black Cat."</p><p>Train nodded smugly and turned back to Creed. "And who am I picking up?"</p><p>Creed pulled out an envelope and handed it to Train, "Your first potential is Kyoko Kirisaki. This envelope contains her location and a photo," Creed explained as Train took the envelope, "While you convince her to join our cause, each of us will be speaking with other hopeful members. After you talk to her, you will track down Leon Elliot. Here is his information," he handed him another envelope, "Once you convince those two, come back here so you and I can get the rest."</p><p>Train ignored the second envelope in favor of opening the first one. He felt his eyes bug out at the picture. She was a kid, no older than seventeen.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Creed bothering with some high school chick?</em>
</p><p>Looking up, he took the other envelope and opened it as well. This time he almost hit the floor laughing. This one was far worse than the first. He didn't look like he could be over eleven.</p><p>Not to mention the fact that he looks like he's an alien.</p><p>Forcing himself not to laugh, he looked back up at the swordsman, "Creed, what is the meaning of this?"</p><p>Creed's eyes looked confused, "What do you mean, my dear?"</p><p>Train waved the pictures in his face. "These kids aren't even legal yet! Why are you bothering with them?"</p><p>Creed smiled. "Age doesn't matter, Train. The Tao isn't picky in that department. Actually, the fact that they're so young makes it easier for them to be convinced. That's why I gave them to you."</p><p>Train looked offended. "You saying I can't be convincing?"</p><p>"No! Not at all, Train. I gave them to you cause I know you. If someone didn't want to join, you'd just shrug your shoulders and be on your way."</p><p>"So you don't think I can be convincing," Train repeated.</p><p>Creed felt himself sweating a bit. He didn't want to offend his beloved, "You can be convincing, Train, but in a different way. Your way of convincing is… more so life threatening than actual convincing."</p><p>The gunman looked offended a little further then he understood what Creed meant. When he convinced people, he used those death eyes of his. Yes, it was convincing, but really because he scared the person half to death. They couldn't have a group of people who were only there out of fear.</p><p>"Also, I don't want to give you too much work after just being sick. I don't want you to overexert yourself," Creed added quickly.</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and put the pictures away, "All right, whatever."</p><p>That seemed to calm Creed down until Shiki stepped in and added, "That and I doubt you really understand what the purpose of this organization is."</p><p>Creed glared at Shiki again, prepared to rip him a new one when Train spoke, "Oh yeah, I just realized. Isn't this little cult gonna have a name or something?"</p><p>The silver haired man seemed pleased Train had asked. He'd been thinking of a name for quite some time and finally decided on one. One he thought fit their purpose perfectly.</p><p>"Of course it is, Train. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I picked out a superb name. Our group will be called, The Apostle of the Stars!"</p><hr/><p>Train now lay in front of a high school, waiting for his first pick up to leave the building. He didn't make any attempt to hide himself from the world, sprawled right on the school's foot steps. Honestly, he didn't see the point, no one was around and even if they were people might just think he was waiting to pick up his sibling.</p><p>
  <em>Actually, that will look like the case when she gets her ass out here.</em>
</p><p>He was humiliated. Hanging out in front of a high school waiting for a skimpily dressed teen girl to leave so he could take her away. He felt like a gross.</p><p>
  <em>To cut myself some slack, I'm not that much older than high school kids.</em>
</p><p>Finally, Train heard the bell ring along with fast approaching footsteps emitting from the school.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, not even five seconds after the bell and these kids are already heading for the door. High school must suck.</em>
</p><p>The Black Cat actually never attended high school. Zagine taught him everything he needed to know and he joined Chronos not long after that.</p><p>Several students had already passed him, some forced to jump over his legs as he laid on the step, refusing to move. Only some gave him a second glance and a couple girls giggled upon seeing him. There was one group of girls in particular Train could hear standing on the school's stoop behind him that would not shut up. He knew they were talking about him because 'that man' and 'the guy in the black' came up several times in their conversation - along with other comments Train chose to ignore.</p><p>"Who do you think he is?" One girl asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but he looks too old to be in high school," replied another.</p><p>"He's not old! He doesn't look that much older than us. Like early twenties I'd say," scolded another.</p><p>"That's not what I meant, I meant he looks like he's finished with high school. Probably a college student now. Maybe he's picking someone up?"</p><p>"Oh, I wish he'd pick me up!" One girl sighed dreamily.</p><p>"Kyoko, that's not fair. You always get the cute guys. I call dibs on this one."</p><p>"Kyoko Kirisaki?" Train questioned as he sat up quickly.</p><p>He turned his head towards the blushing group of girls as they eeped in joy. He scanned them, hoping he didn't have to speak again. The Black Cat sighed as he realized he did, "Is one of you Kyoko Kirisaki?"</p><p>Suddenly a young girl with short, dark hair shot her hand in the air, "That's me! I'm Kyoko Kirisaki!"</p><p>Train stood and eyed her as she smiled broadly at him. This was definitely the girl, she matched the picture perfectly. Getting uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, Train gestured for her to follow. She happily obliged, leaving the others to pout in anger.</p><p>"What?! How is this fair? Kyoko always gets the guy."</p><p>"Take me too, stranger!"</p><p>Train made an annoyed noise as he quickly walked as far away from the girls as he could. Once he thought he was far enough, he stopped and turned around, shocked to see the teen standing inches from him. He backed up as she smiled up at him.</p><p>"Are you my prince charming come to whisk me away from my life of turmoil?" She asked, bouncing.</p><p>
  <em>Actually, she's not that far off base. I don't know how 'horrible' her life is, but take out the prince part and the rest is true.</em>
</p><p>"Er, yes and no. Do you remember meeting with a man not long ago about a certain drink?"</p><p>Kyoko put her finger to her chin in thought for a moment before memory seemed to hit home, "Oh yeah! That guy. I remember. Something about I had potential and a revolution or something," Kyoko smiled at Train again, "Honestly, I just thought he was hitting on me. I mean, he had a drink and everything! Seriously!"</p><p>Train stifle his laughter at the image of Creed hitting on a high school girl and continued, "Yes, that. I came to see if you're still interested in joining. Basically what we want is-"</p><p>"Are you part of it?" She cut him off, hope shining in her eyes.</p><p>"Um, yeah, I am," Train replied shakily.</p><p>"Then I'm in!" She shouted, raising one fist in the air.</p><p>Train flinched and looked down at her in shock.</p><p>
  <em>That's it? Really? I didn't even tell her what it's about.</em>
</p><p>Straightening himself out he turned around, "All right then, I guess welcome to The Apostle of the Stars."</p><p>"Is this the part where you sweep me into your arms and carry me off into the sunset?" Asked the overly imaginative girl as she followed close behind Train.</p><p>"First of all, it's daytime. Second, no. Even if it was sunset that wouldn't be happening. This isn't a fairy tale," Train retorted rather impatiently. Why did everything keep coming back to that stupid fairy tale comparison?</p><p>"But you're supposed to be my prince charming! Every princess has one."</p><p>"Since when are you a princess?" Train growled disturbingly.</p><p>"Since I met you, my prince!" She answered as she lacked herself onto his arm, "I'm glad it was you taking me away instead of that other man."</p><p>"Do you mean Creed?" Train asked while trying to shake the girl off to no avail.</p><p>"Yup. He was handsome and charming and all, but he was nothing compared to you," she pressed the side of her face into his shoulder and squeezed harder.</p><p>Feeling his fingers go numb, he used his other hand to force the girl off and walked a little quicker to get in front of her.</p><p>As she followed behind, she continued with her irritable talking, "So where are you going now?"</p><p>"To pick someone else up," he answered shortly.</p><p>"Can I come?!" She asked hopefully.</p><p>"Sadly, I think you have to," Train muttered quietly.</p><p>"Yay!" She caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. "I should give you a nickname. How about Kuro-sama? Since you're wearing all black. Yeah, Kuro-sama. That's cute just like you." Train groaned in both pain and anger. He could tell it was going to take all his strength not to strangle this girl.</p><hr/><p>Creed was standing at the door of an exceedingly attractive house that belonged to actress Echidna Parass. He decided he would be the one to talk to Echidna for several reasons. One, since she was a woman a little charm would really be all he needed. Two, when he first talked to her she seemed iffy on drinking the substance until Creed convinced her. And three, he really didn't want Train around a woman. After Saya he made the decision to keep attractive women away from Train as much as possible.</p><p>
  <em>Not that that witch was attractive, Train just seemed attracted to her. I don't want to take the chance of another witch trying to take my cat away.</em>
</p><p>That's another reason he had him go for Kyoko, she was still a kid and even if she was a witch her powers wouldn't be strong enough to hold Train.</p><p>He rang the doorbell and awaited for the actress to answer. The door opened revealing a tightly dressed young woman. She looked surprised for a moment before smiling, "You've come so soon. I didn't expect you to for at least another day."</p><p>"The sooner the better, my dear," Creed took her hand and bowed politely. Still smiling warmly, Echidna offered for Creed to enter her home.</p><p>Creed stepped inside as the woman closed the door behind her. "Would you care for some tea? I didn't think you would be coming today so I don't have anything prepared."</p><p>"Sounds delightful. It's the perfect beverage to talk over," Creed responded charmingly.</p><p>Echidna nodded in agreement and made her way towards the kitchen. Creed took that time to sit himself on the plush couch seated by a coffee table. The actress had entered the room sooner than he thought she would, holding a tray carrying two tea cups and a kettle.</p><p>The swordsman stood as she poured both herself and Creed a cup, handing it to him politely. Creed smiled in return and waited for Echidna to seat herself across from him before doing the same and taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>Placing it down gently, Creed thought it was the best time to begin. He really wanted to get back to Train. "I believe you are already aware why I have come."</p><p>Echidna nodded taking another sip of her own tea, "If I'm correct, I believe you've come to see if I'm still willing to join your group."</p><p>Creed nodded, "You haven't reconsidered, have you?" He asked elegantly.</p><p>Setting her tea back down, she stared at it pensively, "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I have taken the drink and I have received the power, but what that really did was make me realize how important this was." She raised her eyes to meet Creed's crimson ones, "How can I be sure this is a worthy cause?"</p><p>Still giving her a charming smile that seemed to put her at ease, he answered her doubts, "Ms. Parass, I can assure you my intentions are indeed for the best. You know as well as I do that the Chronos organization is only out for the betterment of Chronos. An organization such as that should not be allowed to control the world. They are pure scum. What they have now is far too much, but in order to end their madness we need strength, we need intelligence, we need loyalty," he took her hand again, "We need someone like you."</p><p>As he kissed it lightly, he knew the deal was sealed. Their first meeting had been no different. Echidna had taken in every word Creed said while questioning every word Doctor and Shiki had uttered.</p><p>Looking up at her and seeing light red painted across her already painted face, he smiled again, "Will you help me achieve this goal?"</p><p>She smiled genuinely at him before nodding, "Yes."</p><hr/><p>Convincing Echidna was quicker than Creed had expected it to be and he expected it to be pretty quick. The fact that Echidna's power lessened travel distance only made his arrival home faster. He saw Shiki standing in the living room with Maro and knew the Doctor would still be in his lab like he was when they left. The other Taoist he sent Shiki after was skimping around before so he knew he was around somewhere. The first thing he noticed when he got back was the fact that Train hadn't returned yet.</p><p>Echidna had situated herself on a chair near Creed as he stared out the window waiting for Train. It was still daylight out so he knew they still had enough time to recruit the last two members since he knew that would take no time at all. Even though he knew Train could take care of himself, he couldn't help worrying over his beloved partner. He didn't think it would take that long to retrieve the two he sent Train after.</p><p>
  <em>Did something happen to him? Maybe he got lost. Or maybe he ran into a Chronos agent or he really wasn't completely better after all.</em>
</p><p>Before Creed could call his cell to make sure he was all right he saw a dark figure approaching the house.</p><p>Creed immediately made his way towards the door only to stop as he also saw a young girl hanging off Train's arm. Creed's growl caused Echidna to look out the window as well. She seemed a little confused as she asked, "Is something the matter, Creed?"</p><p>He didn't answer as he stormed towards the door, ready to see some young blood splatter across the green grass. As he reached Train and company he saw the annoyed look on his face as he pushed the teen off his arm. Creed sighed in relief and relaxed as he gazed into Train's golden eyes.</p><p>
  <em>I was right, even if she is a witch she's not strong enough to control Train.</em>
</p><p>Echidna came up beside him, looking up at his face. Something clicked in her mind as she followed his gaze towards Train and sighed as well, seeming to realize a lost cause when she saw it.</p><p>"Do you have a cell phone?" Kyoko asked Train.</p><p>"Yes," Train replied dryly.</p><p>"Can I have the number?!" Kyoko begged.</p><p>"No," Train replied dryly again.</p><p>"Why noooooot?" Kyoko whined.</p><p>"Because there's no need," he answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>"But we're going to be in the same group, right? Shouldn't we have a way of contacting each other?"</p><p>"I'm not staying in contact with you. I'm staying far, far away from you," to prove his point he made a gesture with his hand that pushed the hyper girl away from him without touching her.</p><p>He recently found out that pushing her away with his other hand was useless since she would just latch onto that. That's when a new way to use his powers was born.</p><p>"That's mean, Kuro-sama," Kyoko pouted.</p><p>"Geeze what an annoying girl," said a voice from behind them. It was the voice of a young boy with a bowl-cut hair style and red eyes.</p><p>He was the one that took a little longer to convince. Train kinda had to use his own way of convincing to get him to accept fully.</p><p>
  <em>I'll just leave that part out. I don't feel like admitting Creed was right.</em>
</p><p>Though the kid didn't join solely because of Train's eyes, they just sealed the deal. He seemed easy to manipulate because of his age and his reasons for joining the stars were quite juvenile.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, he's joining because he hates adults? What a brat.</em>
</p><p>"Kuro-sama, tell that brat to stop being mean," Kyoko said as she grasped Train's arm again.</p><p>"I would if it weren't for two things: One, I'm not your prince as you seem to think and two, he's right."</p><p>"KURO-SAMAAAAA!"</p><p>As the trio approached the house, Train was confused why Creed seemed to be angry. Yeah he took longer than expected, but that's no reason to get upset.</p><p>
  <em>Part of the reason it took so long is his fault. The location Creed gave me for the kid was confusing. There was no address.</em>
</p><p>Then he realized where the swordsman's eyes were staring at. He was shooting fire at Kyoko's arm that was attached to Train.</p><p>Train made another move that pushed the girl off him which seemed to quiet Creed's rage.</p><p>
  <em>I'm still not sure why he was so angry about that, but he seems better now.</em>
</p><p>That's when Train noticed the overly dressed woman standing next to Creed.</p><p>"This your potential?" Train asked as they stepped in front of Creed and company.</p><p>Creed smiled and nodded, stepping between Train and Echidna, "Train, I'd like you to meet Echidna Parass. Echidna, this is my partner that I was telling you about, Train Heartnet."</p><p>The actress nodded and placed a hand out for Train to take, "Pleasure to meet you. Though he didn't have long, Creed managed to tell me that you're the legendary Black Cat."</p><p>It surprised Echidna that Train shook her hand instead of greeting her the same way Creed had, "I'll try to start this one off on the right foot. Nice to meet you." After releasing her hand, Train couldn't help but ask a question he was dying to know, "Mind showing me what you can do?"</p><p>Jumping out of her confusion in Creed and Train's difference in politeness towards a lady, she smiled mischievously and sliced her finger in the air between herself and Train.</p><p>Suddenly, Train felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a feminine hand with painted nails he was pretty sure belonged to Echidna. The painted hand was then replaced with the painted face of the actress, causing Train to leap back and into Creed who chose not to move, but grasp his shoulders instead. The actress disappeared from view then reappeared back to where she stood before, smiling smugly.</p><p>Train blinked at her, before Creed spoke, "She calls it "The Gate," incase you were wondering." He looked over at Kyoko and Leon, "What about the other two? What are their powers?"</p><p>"I'm not sure about the girl, but the kid's powers are-" He was cut off as a gust of wind blew at him, throwing him into Creed and on the ground. Train now sat between Creed's legs, back pressed against his chest.</p><p>Holding his head that had smashed into Creed's chest, the gunman shouted at the bright haired boy, "What the hell was that for, brat?!"</p><p>"Don't call me a kid," he retorted threateningly.</p><p>"Funny, that's what I thought you were," Train mumbled angrily.</p><p>The second his beloved crashed into his chest, Creed immediately wrapped his arms around his cat. Seeing as Train was distracted, he went so far as to nuzzle his face into his love's neck, breathing deep to get Train's smell in his nostrils once more.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God, why does he have to be so perfect?! It's too much to handle him being so close yet so far...</em>
</p><p>Train looked down at Creed's arms and jumped when he saw how close his partner was to his face. The Black Cat, still looking at Creed uneasily, placed his hands on each of Creed's knees and pushed himself up. When he stood, he watched the swordsman's face and cocked an eyebrow at the sad look he had.</p><p>
  <em>Not just sad, downright depressed. Any why does he keep giving me that longingly look?</em>
</p><p>Creed frowned at the loss of Train, staring into his golden eyes desperately for a second before standing and brushing himself off.</p><p>"If you can't tell, he uses wind," Train said thumbing towards Leon, "As for the girl-"</p><p>Train was cut off again as he was forced to swipe his hand across the air, creating a mini-force field around himself, repelling the fire that was meant for Leon, but hit Train as well.</p><p>"How dare you try to hurt Kuro-sama like that?!" Kyoko yelled, a fire puff escaping her mouth.</p><p>"Idiot, you just nearly burnt him yourself," Leon said as he blew a light breeze on the sleeve that caught fire.</p><p>Kyoko turned to Train and shrieked, "Ah! Kuro-sama! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"</p><p>Creed looked angrier at her than Train did. She ran up to Train to check him over, but was blocked as Creed stepped between them. The look in his eyes caused Kyoko to back up.</p><p>"Enough of this, I'm going inside," Train said as he turned towards the house.</p><p>"Train, there's still two more we need to recruit. They shouldn't take long and with both of us it'll be even quicker," Creed said from behind him.</p><p>Train sighed tiredly, "All right, just let me get some milk first. Dealing with two kids at once is a hassle."</p><p>Train stepped into the house quickly followed by Creed and Echidna. Leon and Kyoko entered soon after, stopping at the doorway to gaze at the place the same way Train had when he first saw it.</p><p>Echidna had pulled Creed to the side in hopes of being shown her room. Though Creed didn't want to leave Train, he figured he had to stay polite to this woman and showed her and the other two where they could sleep. However, as he walked away, he could help but keep his eyes on his beloved. Echidna noticed this and sighed sadly once more.</p><p>Walking in the direction of the kitchen, he was cut off halfway by a giant sumo wrestler. Train had to crank his neck upwards in order to see the man's face, regretting it once he did.</p><p>
  <em>This guy is not a looker.</em>
</p><p>He gave an ugly smile down at Train and put his hands on his entirely too big hips, "I've been told by my comrade that the infamous Black Cat wants to duel me."</p><p>The gunman was confused for a moment longer before a light bulb clicked, "Oh! You must be that Maro guy. Now I see why Shiki said I wouldn't be able to move you an inch."</p><p>The fat man's face contorted in irritation as Train rubbed his hands together. The smaller man slammed each foot on the ground, crouching slightly, "This stance should be familiar to you," Maro looked about ready to explode. Train smiled mischievously, "Let's give it a shot."</p><p>The Black Cat made a thrust forward with his hand, sending the giant flying almost hitting the wall, but slowed himself down just in time. Train frowned in disappointment, "That was boring, Shiki, you promised me a challenge!"</p><p>"Don't think that it'll be so easy the next time, Black Cat," Maro said angrily. Train suddenly felt a strong pressure pushing him down. Falling to one knee, he noticed Maro smiling evilly. "How do you like me now, little cat?"</p><p>Train smiled back, "I feel about the same," he said as he shoved his hand up. Within seconds, the pressure was gone and Train was able to move freely.</p><p>Maro growled at Train, "Addition or subtraction, which is stronger?"</p><p>"I'm not one for math, but I've always preferred subtracting," Train answered, poking his finger up causing Maro to jump slightly in the air.</p><p>Narrowing his eyes, Maro set himself up for another gravitational war with the man when Creed reappeared with Echidna. "Maro?" Creed's voice was venomous, "What's going on here?"</p><p>Giving Train one last dirty look, Maro put his hands back down and walked towards Shiki, who looked equally as annoyed.</p><p>Train half smiled as he continued his journey into the kitchen. Stepping onto the pearl floor, he froze. Slowly backing away, he spoke to Creed without turning around, "Creed?"</p><p>"Yes, my dear Train?" Creed answered, turning from Maro and Shiki to him, his eyes instantly becoming loving and adoring as he smiled happily at his love.</p><p>"Why is there a monkey in the kitchen?" Train didn't know if he should feel sick, or start laughing. To put it simply, there was a monkey in the kitchen.</p><p>The Black Cat nearly leapt out of his skin when the monkey actually spoke, "I resent that remark. I'm a Taoist and a fine one at that."</p><p>"…Creed, did that monkey just talk?" Train's voice was shaking from trying to control his laughter.</p><p>"Of course I did! And stop belittling me, I'm no ordinary monkey," the monkey actually sounded offended.</p><p>"This is a new member, Train," Creed walked up to Train and placed an arm around his shoulder, "His name is Eathes and as he said, he's no normal monkey."</p><p>"…Creed, where did you find him?" Train was stunned and doing his best not to fall on the floor in laughter.</p><p>"At the zoo, Train, where else?" Creed sounded as if that matter was obvious.</p><p>"…Creed, why-were you at the zoo?" Silence followed the question. Either Creed didn't have an answer for it, or he simply didn't want to share his reasons. Train shook his head, "Never mind, I don't want to know."</p><p>Train walked passed Eathes, losing control of some laughter as he did and made his way to the frig. Creed beat him to it and poured a glass of milk for Train. Handing it to him, the gunman raised an eyebrow, taking and sipping it awkwardly as his partner beamed happily at him.</p><p>"Now I don't have to stress about giving you milk! Chronos isn't around to hurt you if they catch you."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes at Creed's unwarranted happiness. "Yeah, but if they catch me, they'll still try to kill me… But that's not going to happen…"</p><p>Creed felt his heart drop when his beloved made that terrible realization that someone actually wanted him dead, but then smiled wickedly at Train's determination. He sighed splendidly as he watched his golden cat drink his milk sweetly.</p><p>
  <em>That determination is so incredibly beautiful, I can't get over it. And then he can be so cute by drinking such an innocent drink as milk.</em>
</p><p>He giggled blithely as Train wiped a milk mustache away, sighing once more as he leaned his head on his hand to watch his lovely partner.</p><p>
  <em>I'm starting to think perfect isn't enough to describe him...</em>
</p><p>His voice had a doting tone as he spoke. "We still have two more, my dear Train. But as I said they won't take long since I know they won't be hard to convince. Plus, we'll be together. With the two of, us I'm sure it'll take no time at all."</p><p>"If there's two, why do we both have to go? Why don't we split up like before?" He set the milk down and leaned his elbows on the counter behind him, studying Creed. "Wouldn't that take even less time?"</p><p>The thought hurt Creed and and showed it in his face. "If one of them has decided not to join us, I'm still not sure you'll be able to convince them without scaring them."</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the hurt look in Creed's eye, but pushed further nonetheless. "So why am I going at all?"</p><p>"Because we're partners."</p><p>Train eyed Creed a moment longer before sighing in defeat. As stubborn as Train was, he knew Creed was just as stubborn and Train wasn't in the mood and too tired to argue the matter. The swordsman smiled at this and stood.</p><p>"Then shall we be on our way?"</p><hr/><p>Three men sat in a booth at a diner, all drinking coffee excluding Train who was obviously drinking milk. When the cat had made the order for milk their third party seemed to be a little shocked. Apparently he didn't think the infamous Black Cat would order something as childish as milk.</p><p>
  <em>His name implies he's a cat, I don't know why Charden's so astonished.</em>
</p><p>"I hope you gentlemen realize this is just a formality," replied the blonde man as he set his coffee down. "The destruction of Chronos is an important goal that's equally as difficult to accomplish."</p><p>"The more difficult the challenge, the more worthwhile the cause should be, wouldn't you agree?" Creed added sipping his beverage as well.</p><p>"Indeed," Charden said, folding his hands, "That's precisely the reason I want to check whom my allies would be thoroughly. Seeing as one of my comrades would be the Black Cat, my mind is put at ease with the fire power." He glanced at Train who seemed uninterested in the conversation as he gazed at the setting sun. "As for luster… I'm not so sure."</p><p>Creed chuckled as he realized what Charden was really saying, "Train's motives are true, rest assured. As are the rest of ours. Once Train and I set our sights on something, nothing will stop us." It was Creed's turn to glance at Train next to him with a painfully, pining look, "Though I don't have proof of that. You'll just have to take my word for it."</p><p>Charden seemed to be deep in thought for a moment as he watched Train before turning back to Creed, "Could you tell me what the Black Cat's reasons for wanting Chronos out of commission are?"</p><p>This seemed to interest Train as he turned and glared at Charden as if it wasn't his business. Creed patted Train on the knee to calm him and turned back to the top hat man. "Let's just say, it's personal."</p><p>Charden only seemed slightly shaken by Train's death glare as he dared to ask a question Creed thought he shouldn't, "Could you tell me your thoughts on Chronos?"</p><p>Train didn't answer, instead choosing to strengthen his glare. Oddly, that seemed to be enough for the blonde. He stood and fixed his hat, "Though I don't know the reasons in detail, I can tell Mr. Heartnet truly has a distaste for Chronos and a wish for their demise, which is enough for me. As for you, Mr. Diskenth, I confirmed your thoughts against Chronos on our first meeting."</p><p>He dropped his share of the bill on the table and smiled, "As of this moment, you can call me a member of the Apostle of the Stars."</p><hr/><p>The sun had long since set and Train lay on the roof Creed made accessible to him. Saying he was tired was an understatement. Just that morning he was sore all over, yet he spent the day testing out his new abilities and gathering a bunch of circus freaks to join their club. The group was now all accounted for in the house.</p><p>All except Kyoko and Charden. Creed had forced Kyoko to leave and Charden decided after meeting who he'd be working with, there was no point in sleeping there when he had a perfectly good home. The relief he felt when the girl had left was wonderful, but the dread he felt at the promise she'd be back the next day was heartbreaking.</p><p>Train pushed the thought aside and instead watched the stars as they twinkled in the sky. He could hear a piano playing from below him, courtesy of Creed. Creed had placed a piano in his room which was very close to Train's. The Black Cat was only a little surprised at the fact Creed could play the instrument.</p><p>The music and starry night made the scene reminiscent of when he and Saya used to sit on the roof and stare at the stars in friendly conversation. The only difference was that the music wasn't Saya's voice or song and Saya wasn't there. Train really missed her and he was sure he would for a while.</p><p>He smiled at the memory of when she first sang her song in front of him. Train had said she was out of tune which started their first physical fight. Though the fight really consisted of Saya poking, pinching and slapping Train and Train just trying to shield himself.</p><p>He laughed at the image, but was thrown out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard Saya's song. He sat up quickly and looked around. There was no voice accompanying it, but he could practically hear her singing along with the piano. It always put him at ease, except for now.</p><p>He stood up and ran down the small stairs then jumped into his room. The song got louder as he approached his door and walked outside. Walking in the direction of Creed's room, he heard it even stronger.</p><p>
  <em>Is Creed the one playing it?</em>
</p><p>Slowly opening the door, he found the answer to his question. The silver haired man sat at the piano with his eyes closed, playing the song that haunted Train's dreams.</p><p>Stepping into the room caught Creed's attention and he looked up, "Is something wrong, Train?" He asked before even turning to look at his cat.</p><p>Train was speechless for a while before he finally asked, "What song is that?"</p><p>"Konoyo no Uta. I only recently heard it. It's nice, isn't it?" Train didn't respond and just stared at Creed. Seeing the look in Train's eyes, Creed figured his love was enjoying the song and continued playing.</p><p>As the song began again, Train could feel his body relaxing and mind slowly going at ease. As he closed his eyes, Saya's voice began ringing through his ears once more. Train suddenly snapped out of it and glared at the piano. He took out his gun and shot the strings inside the instrument.</p><p>Creed pulled his hands back and watched as the keys on the piano became limp. Blinking, he turned his head towards Train, confused as he saw the anger and pain in his eyes.</p><p>The arm that held Train's gun did not fall as he glared at Creed, "Never play that song again." Then the golden eyed man turned and left the room.</p><p>Creed sat stunned at both the loss of his piano and Train's actions. After several minutes passed, Creed stood and followed Train.</p><p>
  <em>There's obviously something wrong with him. I'll see if I can find out what.</em>
</p><p>Train sat on the roof once more, hoping the cool night air would lower the heat anger had given him. Leaning against the high wall that created the shadow in the day, he propped one knee up, placing his arm on that knee and buried his face in his forearm. He slammed his other fist onto the roof as he felt a tear escape his control.</p><p>
  <em>Of all songs, why did it have to be that one?</em>
</p><p>His ears perked as he heard footsteps moving towards him. "Go away," he said without raising his head.</p><p>"What's wrong, Train? Did you not like the song?" Creed was still at a loss to figure out why Train had acted the way he did.</p><p>Train raised his head and leaned it against the wall, staring straight ahead into the night, "I just don't want to hear it."</p><p>Creed moved a little closer and sat next to Train, "Why?"</p><p>"That's none of your business," Train retorted, giving him a deadly glance.</p><p>The pale man slanted his lips before staring at the night sky as well. "I won't play the song again if you don't want me to, Train. But I'd really like to know why it upset you so. I don't care about the piano, I care about you," he turned his head to Train again.</p><p>Train didn't turn to look at him and didn't answer. He was still angry which made him more tired than he already was. He really just did want to be left alone.</p><p>Creed placed a hand on his shoulder, "If there's something bothering you, I'd like to know so I can try to help."</p><p>"I want to be alone," was Train's predictable response.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you alone, Train. I don't like that you're upset and I'd like to fix that even if you won't tell me what's wrong."</p><p>Train sighed and put his head in his hands. He had a feeling Creed wouldn't be leaving unless he said something. "You really wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you. Saya used to sing that same song. Hearing it reminded me of her. Happy now?"</p><p>Train had said it so quickly and angrily that Creed barely heard it. Once he slowed the words down in his mind, he felt like burning his fingers at the idea of playing that whore's song. He remained calm for Train's sake, however.</p><p>Turning back to the sky, Creed tried to comfort Train, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't play it again, I promise." Creed chuckled, "Actually, I won't be playing anything for a while seeing as how my piano is destroyed."</p><p>Train made no movement at Creed's attempted joke. His head remained in his hand, thinking deeply. Creed looked back at Train and spoke again, "It's okay to be upset, Train. I know you are so you don't have to hide it."</p><p>Train finally turned his head to Creed, eyes burning in anger mixed with sadness. Once he felt another tear about to fall, he turned his head away again. It seemed useless as Creed turned his head back to face him and looked into his eyes sincerely.</p><p>"I said it's okay, Train. You don't have to suppress your pain. All you'll do is stress yourself out."</p><p>As Creed saw a reluctant tear fall from Train's eye, he pulled his partner's head into his chest. Feeling a couple more tears soak his shirt, Creed began to pet Train's head soothingly. His cat shook slightly as a larger sob escaped his control, causing Creed to hold him a little tighter.</p><p>Train never officially cried over Saya's death and he cursed himself for doing it now. He cursed himself for losing control over his emotions. He cursed himself for showing someone else's pain. But what he cursed himself the most for was using Creed as his tissue.</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't be crying. Especially in front of someone.</em>
</p><p>Train lost control of another deep sob and tightened his fist.</p><p>The thing is, Creed doesn't seem to care and it kinda feels good letting this out.</p><p>He hated that admission. Hated it more than he hated Chronos, but he couldn't fight the fact that the more tears he let out, the better he started to feel.</p><p>Train's sobs began to subside as Creed tenderly rubbed the tips of his fingers along his back, lovingly pressing the side of his face against Train's chocolate hair and grasping his fisted hand gently. Once he was completely finished, Train pulled away, turning his body so he wouldn't have to face Creed. He didn't want to after that embarrassing display he just put on.</p><p>As Creed patted Train's knee kindly, Train turned his head slightly to face him and was greeted with an understanding smile.</p><p>Train rotated his body back the way it was and leaned his head against the wall. His eyes were half shut as he gazed at the stars again. Releasing his feelings had made him all the more tired and he really just wanted to pass out. Keeping his eyes open even an inch was a feat.</p><p>Desperate to change the subject so he didn't have another episode, Train spoke up despite the exhaustion, "Could you tell me why our group is a bunch of circus freaks?"</p><p>Creed seemed thrown off guard by the random question but laughed a little, "What do you mean by circus freaks?"</p><p>Train began to count off on his fingers, "You've got a teenage girl, an alien looking brat, a sumo wrestler, a sheet covered midget and - the icing on the cake - a monkey." Train still couldn't get over the fact that a talking monkey was sleeping in the room below him.</p><p>Creed chuckled, "Well, they're not all strange. Charden, Doctor, Durham and Echidna are normal."</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "Doctor is normal?"</p><p>Creed scowled a little, thinking of that man constantly looking at his cat. "No… Guess he's pretty weird…"</p><p>Train nodded. "I'll give you Charden and Echidna, but Durham wears a freakin' bird mask. I find that strange," Train paused and thought about his words, "Okay, not a bird mask. He wears a beak."</p><p>Creed laughed even harder. Train was right, this group really was strange. "As I said before, the Tao isn't picky."</p><p>Train shrugged, eyes closed, "Well I kinda wish it was. Maybe we'd have gotten people that I get along with."</p><p>Creed nodded in agreement. Train had already started out on the wrong foot with half of the members.</p><p>
  <em>Echidna seems to dislike him as well. Though I'm not sure why, Train didn't do anything to her.</em>
</p><p>"Aside from Kyoko, I think the whole group holds something against me," Train said nonchalantly. "Thanks for making her leave by the way. I don't think I'd get to sleep with her in the same house."</p><p>Creed had growled at the name, but nodded happily at Train's thanks, "You're not the only one she annoyed. Shiki and Maro seemed especially bothered by her overly happy personality." Creed leaned back into the wall as well, "Besides, she was beginning to drive me nuts too. I don't think I would have been able to take her flirting with you much longer."</p><p>Train made a noise Creed assumed was affirmative. "I think I prefer the whole group hating me over Kyoko's constant clinging."</p><p>"They don't all feel that way about you," Creed just didn't have it in him to use the word hate when referring to Train, "Not counting Kyoko - Charden and Leon don't have any bad blood with you. Not including us, that's almost half the group. There's also Doctor Kanzaki..."</p><p>Train shivered. "I can't tell if he hates me or not, but I don't like the way he looks at me all the time…"</p><p>
  <em>It's worse than Creed or Kyoko's stares. Like he's… Fascinated by me. Like I'm an experiment he wants to see more of…</em>
</p><p>Creed balled his hands into fists. "I'm starting to think he likes to be a bit too much…"</p><p>"Hm…" Train mumbled quietly. He was only half aware of what Creed had said, but he also didn't really care, he was just so tired. He was completely oblivious that his head had landed on Creed's shoulder.</p><p>Feeling the light thump, Creed looked down to see Train's peaceful face leaned against him. His whole chest caught on fire and he smiled warmly. As he brushed Train's bangs to the side, he trailed his fingers down his cat's cheek, sighing contentedly as he delicately outlined his soft lip with his thumb.</p><p>So gorgeous….</p><p>Creed knew his cat was tired, but he was waiting until he was perfectly sure Train felt better to put him to bed. He also didn't want to give up this romantic moment. The moon was still glowing brightly in the skin, making Train's already angelic figure look even more celestial. Creed leaned his forehead against his love's and smiled deeply.</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much, Train...</em>
</p><p>Creed wanted to say these words out loud, but didn't since it he knew Train wasn't ready to hear them. Instead, he kissed Train's head lightly, letting the scene remain for a few moments as he caressed and nuzzled his beloved tenderly. After several minutes had passed, Creed decided it was time to move Train to his bed. He knew staying up here meant a cold for his cat.</p><p>Shaking him gently, Creed whispered Train's name so he would wake. The Black Cat's closed lids slowly became golden eyes, "You need to wake up so you can go to bed," Creed whispered.</p><p>"That contradicts itself," Train lisped tiredly.</p><p>Chuckling silently, Creed helped him stand, allowing Train a moment to clear his vision. The swordsman placed a hand under Train's arm opposite of him as his other landed on his shoulder.</p><p>Walking slowly, Train pushed Creed off, "I'm not a child, I can do it myself."</p><p>He only made it a few steps before stumbling. Creed caught him automatically and repositioned himself the way he had been before, "There's no way I'm letting you guide yourself down stairs this high up when you can barely make a coherent sentence."</p><p>Train looked like he was going to protest, but his exhaustion made him decide against it. Creed led Train down the short staircase, holding him gently as he walked him to the window. He practically picked Train off the window's sitting area and carried him to bed.</p><p>Creed had no time to pull the blankets back as Train had already collapsed on the mattress. He smiled again as he lifted Train up slightly so he could pull the blankets up and over his body. Once Train was successfully tucked in, Creed brushed his fingers along the warm cheek acquiescently before moving towards the door.</p><p>Just as he was about to leave the room, Train said something, "I'm sorry about your piano."</p><p>Creed felt his heart flutter, smiling the warmest and happiest he had ever smiled, "It's okay, Train. It doesn't matter."</p><p>
  <em>You're all that matters.</em>
</p><p>"Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you," Train's threat seemed empty as his exerted voice held no emphasis behind his words.</p><p>Creed laughed warmly, "Of course not, Train. Now go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."</p><p>With one last wistful look, he sighed morosely and left, closing the door quietly behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Pointless Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>When he saw Creed fifteen minutes ago, the swordsman had told Train to wait in the meeting area with the rest of the Apostles, claiming he'd be down in a moment. However, sitting here with the rest of the group was starting to wear on his last nerves. If it hadn't been for the fact that half of the group had a distinct distaste for him, and one was simply, overly obsessed, he might have been a little calmer.</p><p>"Kuro-sama, you never answered my question," Kyoko pointed out as she leaned over the loveseat Train was laying on.</p><p>"Which question? You've asked me over a hundred!" It was hard to believe one person could annoy him this much. He'd never been so close to shooting a woman in his life before.</p><p>
  <em>Calling her a woman is an insult to the female sex. But I guess physically she is, so I gotta live with that fact…unfortunately.</em>
</p><p>"How old are you?" She answered leaning closely to his face.</p><p>Train put his hand to the side of her face—and though not painfully—pushed her away. He didn't care how mean that was, she was entirely too close.</p><p>"I did answer that question. I said 'older than you'."</p><p>Kyoko stomped a foot on the ground, "That's not an answer! I need a number!"</p><p>"Even if I gave you a number, nothing would change, so what's the point?" Train groaned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "Are you saying if I said I was forty, you'd leave me alone?"</p><p>Kyoko jumped over the couch and squeezed Train, "Of course not! I'd love you no matter what!"</p><p>The gunman growled so loudly, that he was surprised Creed didn't come running down to see what was wrong. The young girl fell on the floor with a loud thump as Train pushed her off and turned on his side, away from Kyoko.</p><p>"But Kuro-sama, it's a loveseat. It's where lovers are supposed to sit together! You should make room for me." Kyoko pouted.</p><p>"The fact that there's even a loveseat in an area meant for meetings is weird in itself. Don't make it weirder by saying such things." Train said, his back still facing her.</p><p>As she continued pouting, Charden approached her, "Kyoko-san, please control yourself. Creed should be down momentarily with our plans." He said as he helped the girl up.</p><p>Train could have hugged the tall blonde as he heard Kyoko agreeing halfheartedly and going with him. He seriously didn't know how much longer Hades would have stayed put.</p><p>"As much as the Black Cat's discomfort pleases me, I agree with Charden. Leave him be for the moment while we wait for Creed," Shiki said from a chair located in the opposite of Train's position. He looked over at Train and asked, "What did he say to you before sending you down here?"</p><p>Train just shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much nothing. He said to come here and wait; that he'd be down in a minute. I didn't ask what we were doing."</p><p>Echidna scoffed, "What kind of partnership is it, when one of the partners doesn't bother hearing the plans in full detail, and therefore unable to relay them?"</p><p>Maro couldn't help but add, "I agree with Echidna. When I saw you coming down I actually got excited thinking we would be getting started."</p><p>"Although I haven't stayed in this house with the rest of our group, I believe this is the first time I've seen you without Creed in the past couple of days," Charden commented as he shifted out of his conversation with Kyoko, and back to that of the group, "It may just be me, but you two always seem to be together."</p><p>"It's not just you, Charden. Those two are around each other, more than they're around anyone else." The actress added, sounding as if affronted.</p><p>Train couldn't deny that. Ever since they had started the group, Creed and Train did pretty much everything together. Train wanted to think that it was no different from before, but that wasn't true. When they were with Chronos, Train was only around Creed during missions, and even then it was only because Chronos didn't give him a choice. Seeing him outside of that, simply meant the silver haired man had most likely been following him.</p><p><em>He was </em><em><strong>always</strong></em> <em>following me.</em> <em>Like a lost puppy. </em>The Black Cat shook his head at the thought. <em>It was different from Kyoko's, though. Still annoying, but at least Creed would never tackle me to the ground or call me stupid names.</em></p><p>Focusing back on the group, he pointlessly tried to defend himself, "I'd like to point out that Creed is usually following <strong>me</strong>."</p><p>"I don't see you pushing <strong>him </strong>away." noted Shiki, thinking back to Train's refusal of Kyoko. "I think if Creed's presence was annoying you, you'd find some way to get away from him."</p><p>He couldn't fight against that either. The proof was in his past. Back when Creed followed him in Chronos, Train would either ignore him completely, or disappear when he wasn't looking. But now, he sometimes engaged in some of Creed's conversations. And ever since the events on the roof several nights ago, he had even begun starting a couple of them himself.</p><p>"I still question what kind of partnership it is, when one of the partners takes no interest in the mission at hand…" Echidna said, still sounding irritated.</p><p>"Creed and I work differently than most partners do."</p><p>
  <em>Am I actually defending my partnership with Creed?</em>
</p><p>"Despite what you may think, I am half the mission. Creed plans it, I act it out. While I'm taking the action, Creed usually covers my back. Pretty much, he is the brains and shield, while I am the brawns and action."</p><p>"To put it simply, if Train didn't have me, he'd throw caution into the wind and jump right into danger, and without Train, I would probably plan too much and get led astray on something not worthwhile."</p><p>Everyone's attention was brought to the doorway. Everyone that is, except Train, who already knew who was standing there. "Isn't that right, Train?"</p><p>Train looked over his shoulder at Creed. He could tell the man had walked in during the ending part of their conversation.</p><p>
  <em>I've never seen his face that bright and happy before.</em>
</p><p>Waving a hand in the air as an offhand greeting toward Creed, before turning back to his original position, the dark haired young man was still trying to figure out why he felt he needed to say what he did.</p><p>
  <em>It was almost as if I wanted everything to be clear. Like I wanted everyone to know how we worked. It doesn't matter too much, so why'd I say anything?</em>
</p><p>Creed walked over to where Train lay and sat himself on the couch's arm, "Train is unpredictable and really doesn't listen to plans. You don't know this, but I <strong>did </strong>tell Train what was going on, he just didn't listen."</p><p>"That just proves your partnership doesn't work." Echidna just wouldn't accept their reasoning.</p><p>Creed sounded offended, "Quite the opposite, it's just another example of why we work well together. I know Train doesn't listen and I know he'll do something completely different, so I just plan around that to our advantage. Not only that, my protection of him allows Train the freedom to continue as he pleases." He paused, smiling at Train's back, "But since our goals are the same as well as our will to never give up, his risky actions help speed up our missions."</p><p>"If you know I don't listen, then why do you continue to tell me what you have cooked up?" Train added, looking up slightly at Creed.</p><p>"I can always pray for the day that you do listen. Though I guess maybe if you did my plans would be ruined since I'm so used to switching them around." Creed added jokingly. He was just so happy his Train seemed to be starting to understand why they made such a great team.</p><p>"I don't like plans…" Train muttered as if he were a child being told what to do. "They take the fun out of everything."</p><p>Creed patted his head like a puppy, "I know you don't, that's why I'm always ready for it."</p><p>Train slapped his hand aside, but in a friendly manner. A thought suddenly hit Train that he found odd.</p><p>
  <em>Am I actually considering Creed a friend?</em>
</p><p>It was beginning to seem that way. Had someone told the Black Cat that he would actually be calling Creed a friend and accepting their partnership back in Chronos, he either would have called them crazy or shot them—or maybe both.</p><p>
  <em>It's different now. I can't believe I kinda feel like I can trust Creed. The only person I had ever considered a friend was Saya.</em>
</p><p>Still smiling happily, Creed turned his attention back to everyone in the room, "Well, as I said before, I do have our next actions planned." His Apostles, save for Train, became serious as he spoke, "We won't be taking action against Chronos just yet. I don't feel we're quite ready."</p><p>"Not ready?" Shiki's voice lowered to controlled anger, "Everyone present beholds the power of Tao. That alone is enough to take Chronos down."</p><p>"Everyone in the room holds the power of Tao only <strong>recently</strong>." Charden added, apparently seeing where Creed was going with his idea. "It's a bit suicide, to think that we could take on Chronos head to head, with abilities that we've only just uncovered."</p><p>Creed nodded approvingly, "Our enemies are not to be underestimated. Both Train and I were among them once, so we've seen firsthand the capabilities the Numbers have." he crossed his slim legs, letting his arms follow suit. "We will be able to fight them, but we just need more time."</p><p>"So, you're saying that you want us to hone our skills further?" Shiki responded, still sounding a little angry.</p><p>Creed nodded again, "Yes, while Train and I gather more strength, I would like to ask everyone else to master their abilities."</p><p>"What?" Train said, turning over to look up at Creed, "<strong>More</strong> fire power? Are you sure you're not <strong>over</strong>estimating Chronos?"</p><p>"He told you this already so you should know," Maro said condescendingly, "Why do you choose now to listen?"</p><p>The cat shrugged his shoulders and sat up fully, leaning against the arm Creed sat on. Grinning, Creed was the one who answered the question, "Train's attention is very random. Just like his actions, you can't predict when he'll listen. You could say he listens when he's interested." He looked down at Train, "Understand now why I insist on telling you my plans even though I know you won't listen?"</p><p>The corner of Train's lip quirked up a bit in a sort of half-smile, making Creed's stomach flip as he realized that Train understood, even if he wouldn't say it.</p><p><em>Maybe he'll start to realize how much I understand </em> <em> <strong>him… </strong> </em> <em>And how perfect we would be together...</em></p><p>It may still just be a dream for Creed to hope for, but he had never been this close to Train before. That fact made him happy beyond reckoning. For Creed, the distance was still too far and Train still wasn't completely accepting of him, but he wouldn't let his hopes die.</p><p>"Let me get this straight," Shiki stepped in again, "Are you saying that while you two gain access to more weapons, you want us to practice?" He narrowed his one eye, "Maro and I have had these abilities our whole lives. We should be the only ones who don't need the practice."</p><p>"You can never have too much control, Shiki." Charden added calmly. He seemed to be one of the few who agreed with this idea. "The more control we have, the better."</p><p>"That's more reason those two should be practicing instead of gaining more weapons," stated the midget sized Taoist.</p><p>"Don't misunderstand me, Shiki. Train and I won't be neglecting our powers either," Creed's voice was calm. "Yes for the next couple days we will be obtaining new strength, but we'll also be sparring with each other to make sure our own abilities don't fall behind the count. As for you and Maro, I've thought of that as well. I would like you two to find any opportunity that would be ample time to act against Chronos. Research and find any events there may be and contact me as soon as you do." Scanning his group, he smiled sinisterly, "I'm sure once that moment is found, we'll be ready."</p><p>The bug Taoist was only silent for a moment longer, before agreeing with the rest of his comrades.</p><hr/><p>"Torneo Ludman, right?" Train questioned to make sure he got the name correctly.</p><p>"Yes, Train. I've agreed to aid his research on a new weapon, and he's agreed to supply me with nanomachine information." Creed paused and looked at Train skeptically, "You do remember what nanomachines are, don't you?"</p><p>Train attempted to look offended, "Of course I do. I'm not stupid."</p><p>"Train, that's not what I meant and you know it. Stop trying to make me feel bad."</p><p>Even though Creed knew Train was messing with him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the idea of upsetting his cat.</p><p>Train smiled mischievously, "But you just make it so easy. All I have to do is give you the puppy-dog look, and you fall apart."</p><p>The image popped in Creed's head and he suddenly felt his face get hot. In an attempt to hide it from Train, he looked in the direction Ludman had gone, hoping he'd return so Train wouldn't take advantage of his weakness. However, he kept glancing at his beloved, never wanting to keep his eyes off his beloved for too long.</p><p><em>He understands me more than he realizes. He may not know </em><em><strong>why</strong></em> <em>I am the way I am, but he knows what I am.</em></p><p>That thought made his face burn a little more and he sat his elbow on the chair's arm, resting his cheek on his hand.</p><p><em>I don't fluster—</em><em><strong>ever</strong></em>—<em>yet he's able to make me warm all over with just a simple look.</em></p><p>It didn't matter that he hid his flushed face, since Train didn't seem to care. He stretched his legs out, arms behind his head as he looked up at the bright blue sky. "I'm starting to get bored. Where'd that guy go?"</p><p>"Be patient, Train. He said he was going to get his prototype to show us." Creed's face had cooled a bit and he turned his head forward. "I'd like to see where all my funding has gotten him."</p><p>"You paid him?" Train questioned, turning to Creed.</p><p>"Well, not him. He hired someone and I financed her research. That's what the exchange was. I pay her and he gives me the results I want." Creed said in a business-like manner.</p><p>Looking back at the sky, the gunman said, "Still, that's technically paying him…just not directly."</p><p>Creed shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>"I still choose not to question where you got all this money from." Even though he had a pretty good idea of how Creed obtained it, he didn't feel like inquiring about the matter.</p><p>Creed chuckled and eyed Train, "Someone out to destroy an organization like Chronos, shouldn't be picky about abiding by the law."</p><p>"Those were basically my thoughts. It doesn't matter anyway since it can't really be taken back." Train turned to Creed, "So, you've never seen it before?"</p><p>Creed shook his head, "No, but Torneo's told me about it. It's completely made of nanomachines with powers that match the Tao, if not actually surpassing it. It has the ability to take the form of anything it wants. Also, like the Tao, its defense system allows it to take a bullet without harm." He paused and turned to Train as well, "However, he said it's still in development."</p><p>Train's eyes widened only for a second before he looked passed Creed to where Torneo had gone.</p><p>
  <em>Seems my cat has become a little curious...</em>
</p><p>He loved that curiosity, just like he loved everything else about the gunman.. It was one of the qualities that made Train, Train. It could often get Train into trouble, but with Creed by his side, curiosity wouldn't kill his cat.</p><p>As if sensing Train's interest himself, Torneo returned with several guards behind him. His already unpleasant face looked even more unpleasant.</p><p>"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but it appears my little weapon has disappeared." he explained with controlled anger.</p><p>"How does a weapon disappear?" Train asked dryly. "What kind of security system do you have here?"</p><p>"Clearly, not a very proficient one." the short fat man stated through gritted teeth, as he glared daggers at his guards. "We're in the midst of tracking her down. We have an idea of where she might be."</p><p><em>Her? His weapon is human? And a female at that? </em>Train was beginning to get interested.</p><p>"Is there something you're not telling us, Mr. Ludman?" Creed questioned as if he were the man's boss.</p><p>Torneo's actions were no different than if he were an employee being scolded, "Of course not! I was just about to inform you of our situation."</p><p>Creed raised an eyebrow at the word 'situation' as Torneo stuttered his story, "Well, for quite some time now we've been having problems with break-ins. It seems two people, a sweeper and a thief, managed to make contact with her. Security cameras caught them on film and I was able to get their identities. I'm not positive on this, but I think it's safe to say they were after my weapon, and she is probably with them now."</p><p><em>Sweeper? </em>Train's interest was hooked now. He stood and asked without looking at Ludman, "So where do you think she is? My curiosity has peaked."</p><p>"Well, the location we have is quite immense," the fat man explained, "That's why several of my men are searching." He tried to suck up to Train as he made a respectful hand gesture, "This is not a matter for someone with stature such as yours should concern yourself with."</p><p>Still not looking at Ludman, Train folded his arms, "I want to see why I was dragged here in the first place. Plus, I highly doubt this little group of yours is capable of catching a weapon that seems to be so 'cream of the crop'."</p><p>Creed stood as well, "I'll have to agree with Train. After hearing what's really been going on in your domain all this time, I can't honestly say I trust you or your corporation."</p><p>The short man seemed panicked by Creed's statement, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't find this a manner you need to worry yourself with. You're quite busy men and I assumed inflicting my own problems on yourself would only burden you."</p><p>
  <em>This guy tries so hard at kissing ass. It might have worked on anyone else, but Creed's not the type to be swayed by compliments coming from a man like this.</em>
</p><p>Train eyed Creed as he narrowed his eyes at Torneo. He decided it was best to step in before the man said something else that proved he screwed up, and decidedly Creed killed him.</p><p>"Well, you're burdening us now, so you might as well tell us where you think she is."</p><p>Torneo, seeming to sense Creed's murderous rage beginning to surface, pulled out a picture as well as a map, "This is her photo and a map of the location we believe she's hiding in. You are very welcomed to take both. If you find her, please return her safely."</p><p>Train was the one to grab them first and Creed leaned over his shoulder a bit too closely. Train tried to give him a look that said to back up a bit so he could breathe, but either Creed ignored it, or didn't notice. Train sighed, knowing saying anything would just get them off track so he turned back to the picture.</p><p>He was definitely interested as he eyed the little blonde girl staring blankly at him.</p><p>For Sven, this situation was surreal. He sat in his tiny hideout with the infamous thief-for-hire, Rinslet Walker, along with a little blonde girl Sven had only recently met, after managing to sneak into Torneo Ludman's mansion.</p><p>"What are we supposed to do with her?" Rins asked watching the young girl sleep. "Do you plan on keeping her?"</p><p>"Stop talking about her like she's a dog." Sven said, watching the child as well. How could anyone expect him to believe that this little girl was a bio-weapon? When he first saw her, the only thing he saw was a small, naïve girl.</p><p>
  <em>How could Ludman do something like this to a child?</em>
</p><p>"How do you think she found us?" Rinslet said as she brushed some hair out of the girl's eyes. "When I came to go over another plan to sneak into Torneo's place, I was not prepared to see this bio-girl asleep on your couch."</p><p>"How do you think I felt when I opened the door to her?" Sven leaned his head back and sighed, "I'm not sure how she did it, but apparently she followed me."</p><p>The thief watched the girl a moment longer before turning to Sven, "You didn't answer my question. What do you plan on doing with her?"</p><p>Sven reset his gaze to the bio-girl, "To be honest, I'm not sure. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't let Torneo take her back."</p><p>"You've seen what she's capable of, are you really willing to let her stay?" Rinslet seemed to be trying to warn Sven of the dangers involved.</p><p>"She's just a kid, Rinslet. Despite all that power, she's just a little girl." Sven knew this was true. The way the girl looked when she first saw him and Rins, was as if she'd never seen people before.</p><p>The young girl's eyes slowly began to open, signaling she was waking up. She squinted at the bright light as she scanned the room. Seeing Sven, she smiled a little. The sweeper smiled back as a thought occurred to him.</p><p>Standing, he looked down at Eve, "How about we go to the park?"</p><p>She blinked at him confused, "Park?"</p><p>"Yeah, the park. You know, with trees and flowers and grass and people."</p><p>All that seemed too much for the girl to take. She blinked again and stared at Sven in amazement. He chuckled as he fixed his hat and helped the girl up, "Come on, I'll show you. You're in for a real treat."</p><p>
  <em>Taking her out might be good for her. Let her see the world a little. I'll figure out what to do after that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The location given to Creed and Train was indeed big, Ludman didn't lie about that. Train was beginning to get irritated as they walked all over the city searching for the girl.</p><p>"Where is this brat? Did Ludman just send us on a wild goose chase?" Train growled in annoyance. He knew a child couldn't be a weapon.</p><p>"Be patient, Train, this city is big," Creed was trying to sound calm, but he was a little irritated himself.</p><p>
  <em>I swear, if Torneo did send us on a wild goose chase, he'll be dead before nightfall.</em>
</p><p>"Well, we've already checked every building and alcove this damn place has to offer. What's left?"</p><p>Creed pictured the area's layout in his mind, "I believe the only places left to check are the park and that small inn up ahead."</p><p>"Two places? Perfect. You go to the inn and I'll check the park."</p><p>Though it was a good idea, Creed didn't like it. He had been enjoying walking around the city with Train, just having a friendly conversation. The last thing he wanted was to separate from his beloved.</p><p>
  <em>Even if we are technically on a mission, it's nice just spending time with him.</em>
</p><p>"We've gone this far, why don't we finish the search together?" Creed added in hopes of changing Train's mind.</p><p>Train just shook his head, "No, my interest has become a scratch that needs to be itched. The sooner we find this weapon, the better."</p><p>The swordsman sighed in defeat, "All right, Train. If that's what you want." Creed made a sad gesture in one direction, "The park is over that way. The inn we need to check is only a couple blocks ahead."</p><p>
  <em>A couple too far.</em>
</p><p>"The inn isn't very big at all. In fact, I might be done before you."</p><p>"All right, if you do finish before I do, just look for me in the park. If I finish, I'll meet you in front of the inn," Train began to make his way towards the park.</p><p>Creed watched him go, sighed again and begrudgingly made his way towards the inn. He was determined to make this quick so he wouldn't be away from Train long.</p><p>"How's the ice cream?" Sven asked the young girl next to him. She wasn't listening, she was too busy inhaling her sugary substance.</p><p>The sweeper laughed and ate his ice cream. He still didn't know what to do with her.</p><p><em>If I was being reasonable, I'd just take her back to that mansion and forget this whole thing ever happened. But I can't do that.</em> Sven eyed the girl again. <em>It's not her fault she is the way she is and I can't just let Torneo have her.</em></p><p>That's when he noticed what a mess she made of herself from the ice cream. Smiling, he stood and turned to her, "I'll go get you something to clean yourself up with. Maybe I'll even buy you something else to eat."</p><p>The girl merely stared up at Sven bewildered. Sven patted her on the head and made his way to the ice cream vendor.</p><p>Train entered the park, groaning as he realized how huge it was.</p><p>
  <em>I have to search all of this? This is gonna take forever…</em>
</p><p>Stepping further inside, he decided the best way to start was to ask around. No one seemed to know where the girl was, until he asked a couple of teens hanging out by a tree.</p><p>"Oh, I remember seeing her earlier. She was with some old guy, probably her father," said a teen boy with blonde hair.</p><p>
  <em>Father?</em>
</p><p>If Train was right in his theory of what she was, the only person who could really be her father, was Torneo.</p><p>
  <em>Did he find her before us?</em>
</p><p>"Yeah, some guy with green hair. Or maybe it was olive, I dunno."</p><p>Olive hair definitely wasn't Torneo. It had to be either that thief or that sweeper he was told had broken into Ludman's mansion.</p><p>"He had an eye patch, too. Weird huh?" the boy continued.</p><p>Train looked at him perplexed, "Eye patch?"</p><p>"Yeah, I thought it was strange too. Who seriously wears an eye patch?" questioned the other boy, who was wearing glasses.</p><p>"That's not nice; he could have something wrong with it. It's not like he's trying to make a fashion statement," scolded a short girl with short hair.</p><p>"He better not be, with that color hair. Not to mention his suit was wrinkly," added a taller girl with long, dark hair.</p><p>"All right, I get it; he's not a good dresser. Where did you last see them?" Train was annoyed by the teens' inability to focus, but he'd just become more interested.</p><p>
  <em>I've met someone with olive hair and an eye patch before, though only one time.</em>
</p><p>The chances of seeing that man again seemed slim, but who else walks around looking like that?</p><p>
  <em>I really am indebted to him.</em>
</p><p>The one with glasses seemed to be deep in thought, "I saw them at the ice cream vendor when I was in line. The little girl seemed to be amazed or confused when he gave her some."</p><p>The tall girl chimed in, "Yeah, she did, almost as if she'd never seen ice cream before. What kind of a father is that guy?"</p><p>"Could we please focus?" Train could tell the subject was going to be changed again and chose to stop it quickly.</p><p><em>What's with this age group and their annoyance to me?</em> <em>I'm glad I didn't go to high school now</em>.</p><p>"Oh, isn't that the girl over there?" The short girl pointed to a park bench seated near a large fountain.</p><p>Train turned his head in the direction of her finger and spotted the small, blonde girl the picture held. Barely thanking the kids, he made his way over to her.</p><p>Each step he took caused the girl to become clearer and Train to become more confused. Only feet away, Train was baffled beyond his wildest dreams.</p><p><em><strong>This</strong></em> <em>is the all powerful weapon Torneo has been searching restlessly for?</em></p><p>She was so small. The picture didn't show how small she was. Her hair was practically stark yellow and her eyes held a magenta color. Her face was covered in ice cream as she continued licking her cone happily. He was stunned. How could he think <strong>this </strong>was a weapon?</p><p>Stepping closer to her caught the child's attention. She looked up at Train with the same eyes she held while eating her ice cream. Train didn't know how he should act. If she really was Torneo's weapon, he would have to be careful. Especially after what Creed had told him.</p><p>
  <em>Being cautious around a girl this small makes me feel like a wimp.</em>
</p><p>Looking down at the girl, he decided the only way to treat this was as if talking to a child. He knelt down to her height and asked, "Are you Eve?"</p><p>She blinked at him and nodded slowly.</p><p>
  <em>She seems a little scared.</em>
</p><p>Train thought. Why would a weapon as powerful as her be scared?</p><p>
  <em>Screw that, why would a weapon like her be eating ice cream in a park?</em>
</p><p>"Who are you?" She questioned curiously, but also fearfully. "I can smell blood on you."</p><p>Those words caused Train's eyes to go wide and his face to turn pale.</p><p>
  <em>She smells blood? Does she know I'm an assassin?</em>
</p><p>That could explain why she was so scared.</p><p>"I'm… here to take you somewhere…" He couldn't really finish his sentence. Something about this girl caught him off guard. When he heard the weapon, he didn't expect this.</p><p>"Take me where?" She asked, confused.</p><p>Train wanted to explain to her that he was taking her back to Torneo, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his mind fighting against that. Telling him that bringing her back would only cause trouble and this girl's life was already screwed up enough.</p><p>"Who are you?" Train's thoughts were interrupted by a question already asked.</p><p>He looked over his shoulder and saw the man the teens were talking about. His eyes nearly fell to the ground as he turned fully. The other's facial expression was no different from Train's as his jaw dropped to the ground.</p><p>"You!" They both said at the same time in shock.</p><p>"You're Train!" He said, shocked.</p><p>"And you're that guy that helped Saya!" Train never learned his name. All he knew was what he looked like and that he helped Saya.</p><p>The eye patched man smiled and stuck out a hand for Train, "You never did hear my name, did you? I'm Sven Vollfied."</p><p>Train smiled as well and took the offered hand, "Though you already know my name, I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Train Heartnet." Releasing the hand, Train turned his gaze to the side, "Sorry I never tracked you down. I meant to, but I kinda got… caught up in something."</p><p>Sven raised an eyebrow at Train as the younger man turned his eyes and smiled gratefully, "Thank you."</p><p>The older man seemed surprised, "For what?"</p><p>"For helping Saya. For trying to protect her. Knowing her, she probably told you to leave and any other person would have, but you obviously didn't and for that, I'm indebted to you."</p><p>Sven was still shocked from the first thank you and Train's little speech only made him more surprised. He smiled, however, and patted Train on the shoulder, "What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a woman in danger?"</p><p>"Probably a normal one…" Train said with a small laugh.</p><p>Sven laughed as well before adding, "I kind of wanted to track you down too, but I never really got the chance. Not long after I got out of the hospital, a job of sorts opened up. With my profession, I need to take them while I can and I figured I'd find you after it was finished. Of course, one thing led to another and I never got around to it."</p><p>This suddenly reminded Train of back when Saya used to mention jobs. He also remembered Saya talking about having to move around a lot and how sweeping jobs were never definite because another sweeper could take it before you got there. He still couldn't understand why she was a sweeper if it was so difficult.</p><p>That's when he remembered Torneo saying a sweeper and thief broke into his mansion.</p><p><em>I find it hard to believe that this man is a thief</em>.</p><p>"Tell me, are you by any chance a sweeper?"</p><p>Sven seemed surprised again before he asked, "How'd you know?"</p><p>Train eyed the girl sitting on the bench behind them, watching the conversation intently, "How do you know this girl?"</p><p>The sweeper was puzzled by this before understanding it, "Are you working for Torneo Ludman?" Sven changed his disposition slightly, as if ready for a battle to commence.</p><p>Looking back at Sven, Train spoke again, "In a sense you could say he works for me. Or my partner, I dunno how it works exactly." It still felt weird to be referring to Creed as his partner, but Train couldn't really deny that fact.</p><p>Sven couldn't decide if his guard should go up or down at that statement, "So, am I right in assuming you're here to take Eve back?"</p><p>Staring a Sven a moment longer, Train turned to the girl. She just seemed so confused and amazed by everything around her. The conversation the adults were having looked as if it scared her.</p><p>"I was, I guess… But…" The Black Cat was the type of person to trust his instincts. The moment he met Torneo, he got a bad vibe which became stronger after seeing what his weapon was.</p><p>
  <em>I can't find it in me to turn her over to that man. My gut says no.</em>
</p><p>The sweeper saw the look in Train's eyes and went at ease. He could tell he was going through the same thing Sven had gone through when he first met Eve. Though he couldn't say for sure if Train had seen the girl's powers, it seemed pretty obvious that this was their first meeting and Eve hadn't shown anything she could do yet.</p><p>"Could you at least tell me why she's with you?"</p><p>Sven querched his lips and thought for a moment, "To be honest, I don't know. I just opened my door and bam, there she was."</p><p>"You must have made an impact on her." Train laughed a little. Glancing at Eve again, he turned away, "Well, it doesn't really matter to me, but you can bet Torneo's men will be after her. If you plan on keeping her, I suggest you get as far from this city as you can."</p><p>The sweeper raised an eyebrow, "Won't your partner be after her too?"</p><p>Train stopped, paused for a moment, then looked over his shoulder at Sven, "We can keep this a secret between us. I'm pretty sure I can convince him to end the relationship we have with Torneo."</p><p>He still hadn't seen what the nanomachines could do, but after having a personal encounter with a weapon of their making was supposed to be, he couldn't exactly say it was his cup of tea.</p><p>
  <em>What Creed told me about them seems pretty similar to Tao anyway. Why do we need it?</em>
</p><p>"Train," the gunman looked in the direction where his name was called to see Creed. The swordsman smiled and made his way towards Train.</p><p>As he got closer, he stopped. Train followed his gaze towards Sven whose shocked expression quickly turned into a panicked one as Creed's turned into one of hatred and anger.</p><p>Train was at a loss as to why these two were acting this way. He was about to say something when the loud screeching of a car entered their ears.</p><p>"We've finally found her signal, Boss Torneo. We're closing in on her as we speak," a man with short, white hair and suit to match said into a phone as he stepped out of a black car. Not long after that, several other black cars pulled up as well, filling the park with what seemed like hundreds of Torneo's bodyguards.</p><p>They quickly approached Train and company with the white suited man leading, causing all three to forget the encounter that just took place. He sighed in relief as he spotted Eve.</p><p>"There you are, Eve. You shouldn't have run off like that," he grasped her arm and pulled her up, "Come now, we're leaving."</p><p>As he began to walk away, Eve yanked her arm back a little, "No," she muttered half angry, half pleading.</p><p>"No? What do you mean, 'no'? Your father is waiting for you. He's been worried sick. Now come <strong>on</strong>." He clearly pulled too hard as Eve's face contorted in pain.</p><p>Sven growled and lunged at the man, pulling Eve free from his grasp. Shoving the child behind him, he narrowed his one visible eye.</p><p>The man with white hair glared at Sven, "You're the one that was caught on Boss Torneo's security cameras. So we were right in assuming that Eve was with you."</p><p>The sweeper continued to glare, "I won't stand by and allow you to take a young girl against her will. If Eve chooses to stay with me, then I'll do anything I can to protect her."</p><p>It was then Creed finally noticed the small girl hiding behind the man he failed to kill.</p><p>
  <em>So this is Torneo's weapon? I'm at a loss as to why he would choose such a small child as the host for nanomachines. Actually, he didn't really choose her, that scientist did I guess.</em>
</p><p>The man after Eve glared at Sven in return, "If you won't hand her over, then we'll just take her by force." He snapped his fingers, signaling for the guards to pounce on Sven.</p><p>As a handful leapt towards the sweeper, he took out his attaché case and fired rapid shots at them. It was amazing how quickly the park emptied at the sound of gunfire.</p><p>The few that jumped at him were quickly replaced with more behind him, catching Sven off guard. Just as Creed was about to help take Sven into custody, he stopped as he saw Train guarding Sven's back, much like Creed had always guarded Train's.</p><p>He watched as his cat made a swipe with his hand, sending the surrounding guards to the ground. As Train fired a few rounds of Hades at them, Creed's heart broke in two.</p><p><em>Why is he protecting this man? Was he an accomplice of that witch's and he's got Train under </em> <em> <strong>his </strong> </em> <em>spell now?</em></p><p>Creed was confused and hurt as he looked at Sven in rage, ready to slice a whole in his chest. The man looked just as confused as Creed was as he asked, "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Get Eve outta here, I can take care of these scum." he said seriously.</p><p>Sven seemed unconvinced as he looked around at the number of guards circling them, "But—"</p><p>"Not 'but's, I told you I've got it under control. My conscience won't allow me to let a little girl leave with people like this." he peeked over his shoulder at Sven and smiled that smile that always made Creed's heart melt. "Think of this as a way of repaying my debt."</p><p>
  <em>Repaying his debt? What does he mean?</em>
</p><p>Creed also couldn't figure out what Train meant by his conscious holding him back from taking Eve, but seeing Train deflect bullets shot at him compelled Creed to attack the source.</p><p>Once the guards were put out of their misery, Creed sent a death glare at Sven and a smile at Train. Train didn't seem to notice the look he gave Sven and smiled in return, giving Creed the urge to squeeze him.</p><p>"Go, Sven. We've got this," he wasn't sure if Creed was fully aware of the situation, but he knew Creed never left Train to do a battle alone, no matter who he was fighting.</p><p>
  <em>As for the nanomachines, we'll discuss that later.</em>
</p><p>Sven was once again staring at Creed in fear mixed with anger. He remembered all too well that night when he first met the psycho, and he couldn't figure out how Train knew him, let alone why Train was fighting alongside him.</p><p>
  <em>No…Could this guy be his partner?</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to believe it, but everything seemed to be pointing in that direction.</p><p>
  <em>Does Train not know what happened? If that's the case, I can't in good conscience let him leave with that man either.</em>
</p><p>Before he could even open his mouth, he was forced to grab Eve and dodge a barrage of bullets aimed at him. He covered the bio-girl, gritting his teeth as a few bullets scrapped against his skin.</p><p>Seeing the pain on Sven's face, Eve looked at him, worried "Sven? Are you hurt?"</p><p>He opened his one eye to her and smiled, "They're just scratches Eve, nothing to worry about. I've had worse."</p><p>Pulling the girl up, he felt a bullet smash right through his shoulder, cutting clear through. He cried out in pain as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. Eve felt another hand grasp her elbow firmly and pull her away.</p><p>Staring at Sven a moment longer aghast, she looked over at the owner of the arm. She was being dragged away by the same man and Eve wasn't about to take that.</p><p>"NO!" She screamed and the shape shifted her arm into a giant blade. Slicing down in the air, she managed to hit the man's shoulder which forced him to let go. She ran back over to Sven and eyed his wound with concern.</p><p>Train saw the scene since he was trying to stop the men from shooting Sven.</p><p>
  <em>So that's her power, huh?</em>
</p><p>He looked back down at the small child and old man in guilt mixed with amazement. Guilt because he wasn't able to prevent Sven from being shot, and amazement at the girl's powers.</p><p>He brought Hades up, deflecting yet another bullet and shot at the shooter, striking him through the heart. Turning back to Sven, he shouted, "Take her and go, Sven. Now!"</p><p>Sven tried to speak again, but was cut off as another shower of bullets made their way towards him and Eve. Eve stepped in front of him, forming a shield to block the bullets.</p><p>Train fired at the men shooting at the duo and looked at Sven angrily, "NOW OLD MAN!"</p><p>Sven only eyed Train and Creed a moment longer before standing shakily and grabbing Eve. As he made a run for it, he couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. Not worry over the outcome of the battle taking place, worry over what the future held for Train.</p><p>
  <em>All I can do is hope I see him again. I don't think he really knows what happened that night</em>
</p><p>Creed watched Sven run off, making sure he was out of sight completely. He was still confused why Train stepped to his aid, but at the time all he could think about was protecting and helping his partner. No matter what happened, Creed would stick by Train's side. If Train was going to fight these people, he would cover his back the whole way.</p><p>More than half the guards were gone now, chasing after Sven and the bio-weapon. It was pointless since their main man was badly injured and Train wouldn't allow any others to get past the park entrance. It was pretty clear Sven and company would get away safely. Creed cursed at that thought. He didn't really care what became of the bio-girl too much, but he wouldn't mind seeing Sven fall.</p><p>With one last quick motion of his Imagine Blade, the remaining guards fell to the ground with a thump. Turning back to Train, he saw his cat facing the man in white who appeared to be attempting to yell at him.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?! Aren't you on Boss Torneo's side?! I thought you went to retrieve the girl, not kill all our men and let her leave with that sweeper!" His face was turning purple as he screamed. Apparently he wasn't aware that he was talking to the Black Cat.</p><p>Train shrugged and faced away from him, "I had a change of heart. People do that, you know."</p><p>The man's face turned even purpler as he tried to yell at Train once again. Train spun back around to look at him, and Creed just knew Train had flashed him his death eyes because he saw a dark stain forming in the seat of the man's pants.</p><p>"Just go crawling back to your precious boss with this little story in mind and a message: Consider our relationship over." That said, Train turned and made his way towards a bewildered Creed.</p><p>As he approached, Creed opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Train's halting hand in his face, "We're leaving, Creed."</p><hr/><p>"What do you mean, no nanomachines?" Creed was completely baffled. Between the events that took place hours ago and Train telling him the nanomachines were pointless, Creed was utterly lost.</p><p>Train sipped on his milk and looked to the evening sky. Creed wanted to call the scene romantic seeing the once blue sky was now half orange, half black with a full moon clearly visible. He could even see a few stars beginning to form. In fact, when Train had told Creed to come to the roof to have a little chat, Creed got his hopes up. Bringing up nanomachines really dashed those hopes.</p><p>
  <em>I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping and falling to my death to share this glorious scene with him...</em>
</p><p>The swordsman frowned slightly.</p><p>"I've seen what they can do Creed, and I don't think it's worth it. The Tao pretty much allows us to do the same thing, but at least it keeps us human to a point," placing the milk down, he leaned back on his hands. "Aside from that, the idea of Torneo being our source of information leaves a bad taste in my mouth."</p><p>Creed frowned at Train this time, "I agree he's not the best source of power, but we were only using him for a little while. After getting a certain amount of information, we were going to cut him loose." Though Creed was trying to sound professional, he couldn't help but pout in his head.</p><p>
  <em>I don't wanna talk about business! Especially with this scene. Oh, my love, please let me change the subject to something more intimate.</em>
</p><p>"You just don't understand, do you?" Creed flinched at Train's words, "That fact that we're doing the same thing a man like <strong>that</strong> is doing, makes me uncomfortable."</p><p>Creed still didn't quite understand, making Train sigh, "He was using a small child in order to achieve his own goals. That girl's powers were inhuman, worse than the Tao. As much as I want to get Chronos, I'm not willing to work with a man who would sacrifice a little girl—no matter how short the relationship would be—or turn myself completely inhuman."</p><p>It was a few seconds before Creed finally understood. Even back in Chronos, Train had a soft spot for women and children. He wouldn't involve any innocent bystanders, and would never harm a woman or a child. Creed had never understood that quality about Train and he often saw it as a weakness, but he knew it was nevertheless true. Train was also the type that took care of his missions in a humanly manner.</p><p>
  <em>Well, his strength and abilities were inhuman, but he never ended a mission in an inhuman fashion, just impressively.</em>
</p><p>At Creed's silence, Train decided to say what he thought would get the man to agree, "Remember earlier today how we discussed our partnership?"</p><p>Creed's eyes light up at the thought. He remembered every word of that conversation. Just hearing Train refer to them as partners, made the whole world shine a beautiful golden color. He nodded, trying to keep his enthusiasm to a minimum.</p><p>"We came to an agreement that you help keep me from doing something too risky and endangering myself and I help you move the mission along and keep you from doing something unnecessary." Train could tell this was working as Creed's face was bright with happiness. Now facing Creed, he continued, "<strong>This </strong>is one of those unnecessary things, Creed."</p><p>Creed looked at Train a moment longer perplexed which made Train elaborate, "You are right in saying Chronos is not an enemy to be underestimated. Had you not talked me out of it, I might have ran in that building by myself, taking on every Number at once. I can't guarantee I would be here now, had that happened." Though Train had a hard time admitting it, doing that was something even someone like him couldn't take on.</p><p>
  <em>Every Chronos Number at once, plus their lackeys, is not something I think I could survive. I do owe Creed for stopping me before I did that.</em>
</p><p>Even in Train's sadness and desperation upon Saya's death, Creed was there to keep him under control so he wouldn't do something stupid.</p><p>
  <em>The more I think about it, the more I realize how lucky I was to have Creed there.</em>
</p><p>"Even though I have all the faith of the world in you, I wasn't about to let you do something that was a certain death sentence." Creed said, smiling at Train.</p><p>"Back to the reason we can work together," Train added, "Although you're right about Chronos' strength, you're also wrong about how much strength we need to defeat them. What we have now is enough."</p><p>"But, Train, I just want to be sure." Creed tried to explain in vain.</p><p>"<strong>I</strong> am sure. You said it yourself, we're both ex-Chronos members so we already know how they work added to the fact that we have abilities they don't know of. Not only that, we're in the shadows. Right now, they don't know what's happening with us, giving us the time to figure out our next move." Train lay down on the rooftop placing his hands behind his head, "We have enough, Creed. Figuring you're the brains of the two of us, I thought you'd realize that too. Perfecting our abilities to the fullest should be fine."</p><p>Creed watched Train as he lay there with his eyes closed. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he spoke, "So you really don't want us to use the nanomachines?"</p><p>"It's useless. With the devotion and strength of the comrades we've gathered, we should be fine. I'm all up for perfecting my new power, but that's all I feel we need to do. That and one of your 'oh so wonderful' plans."</p><p>Though he knew Train was being sarcastic, he could tell there was some sincerity behind his words. He wrapped his arms around his knees, "All right, Train. If you really don't want to use them and if you really think it's unnecessary, we won't. I trust your judgment completely." He didn't want Train to go along with something that made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Looking over at his love, he could see him smile smugly as if some plan of his had worked. Creed sighed, placing his chin on his slender limbs, keeping his eyes on his beloved's bewitching face.</p><p>"I know I can get a little overzealous, especially if it's something for you. I just tend to lose myself when it's a matter concerning you."</p><p>"I'm starting to learn that," Train replied, his eyes still closed. "That's probably why I'm here, Creed…to keep you from going over the bend."</p><p>"I'd be lost without you…" Creed said in a half-whisper.</p><p>He wasn't sure if Train heard him, but it didn't matter. It was as though his cat seemed to realize that without him, Creed would be a complete mess.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to think of what would become of me without Train. Without him, I would just die…</em>
</p><p>Watching Train beneath the now starlit sky, his breathing showed signs of sleep, Creed smiled lovingly and moved closer to Train. He brushed the bangs out of his beloved's eyes, gently outlining the side of his face with the tips of his fingers.</p><p>
  <em>It's amazing how easily he can remind me of why I love him so much.</em>
</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly, sighing enchantedly as he continued tracing his love's face softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Growing Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>"Creed, I think I've finally come to terms with my fate."</p><p>Creed watched his Cat under the dark sky, standing atop the roof gazing at the moon. As he stared at Train, he admired how the moonlight made his golden eyes shine a brilliant hue, causing the beautiful orbs to stand out even more than usual. The stars gave his skin an ethereal cream color, which seemed to sparkle in the darkness of night.</p><p>Train turned his glowing eyes towards Creed, smiling impassionedly, "My destiny, it seems…lies with you."</p><p>Creed's heart leapt into his throat as Train was suddenly by his side, grasping him around the waist, and pulling him close, fixing his eyes—those breathtaking eyes—deep into his own, as if looking into his very soul.</p><p>As Train stared at Creed, he felt a tumult of emotions take hold of him. He took in every feature of the man, as if for the first time—amazed he had not noticed how deliciously beautiful he was. He then wondered if the man tasted as good as he looked…</p><p>Slowly, Train closed his eyes and moved forward, lightly placing his lips against Creed's own. The sensation was so wonderful, causing the young swordsman to shut his eyes as well, leisurely sliding his arms up Train's back and atop his shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>I had no idea anyone's lips could be this soft.</em>
</p><p>Creed thought blissfully, his mouth opening a little, lightly pressing his tongue against his partner's lips. His Cat responded to the touch, his lips separating ever so slightly, allowing Creed access to the depths of his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p><p>He couldn't help but make a pleasurable noise at Train's taste, driving further inside out of pure need. Practically squealing, as he felt the object of his desire, also entered his mouth, feeling and searching where he wished, and Creed was more than willing to give him as much access as he wished.</p><p>Their lips stayed locked as their tongues twisted and turned together, traveling through the warm caverns of each other's mouths. Ever so delicately, Creed's hands slithered up Train's neck and into his hair, entangling his fingers in the soft locks that seemed to just curl around his fingers.</p><p>Closer now, Train pressed harder onto Creed, titling his head and deepening the already profound kiss. A kind of warmth that had been small at first, was now spreading profusely throughout his entire body. Small sensual murmurs escaped him, as the silver haired assassin decided to remove his hands from Train's hair, in order to explore his chest.</p><p>The shirt he had on was the usual one, but it was too cumbersome where Creed was concerned, so steadily the swordsman began to undo the Black Cat's buttons, one at a time. Wanting to taste more of him, he moved his lips, beginning to kiss along the line of Train's jaw.</p><p>As his mouth progressed further down, from along his chin to the side of his neck, his Cat began moaning evenly, enjoying the attention. He was glad he was pleased.</p><p>
  <em>You want more? Your wish has always been my command.</em>
</p><p>Finally undoing the last button on the stupid shirt, Creed traveled across his partner's neck to his shoulder, lifting the fabric covering it to gain access, to touch and feel more…</p><p>Surrendering to the emotions that were taking over his every sensation, Train felt his legs grow weak beneath him. Gradually, he let his body fall back onto the rooftop, pulling Creed along with him. As Train lay there breathlessly, he slid his hands up the other man's back and into his silver hair, pulling him closer, wanting to feel his warmth and the touch of his skin. Creed himself had removed the Cat's shirt, throwing it to the side like a rag, but revealing the former Chronos assassin's elegant, yet masculine skin. A gasp came to his throat…for it was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever laid eyes upon.</p><p>Running his tongue lightly over Train's shoulder, he moved back to where his neck and shoulder met, and proceeding to suck there softly for a moment, he listened to Train's beautiful gasps and pants like music to his soul. Creed slowly moved his actions from that area, down from his chest to his stomach, barely stopping for a breath.</p><p>As Train felt Creed's tongue slide along his the planes of his body, his lips sucking at his skin gently, the warmth of him and the tingling cold of the air made his body shudder with pleasure. He moved his fingers back around Creed's waist, gripping tightly at the man's pants, jerking his hips upwards. This caused their pelvises to press against each other strongly, the sudden friction making Creed jerk and gasp in exclamation, especially as Train rotated a little in order to feel as much of the man along his body as possible.</p><p>Both groaned at the constant contact, as Creed journeyed his lips backup to Train's chest to its center, licking it soothingly. Train gasped loudly again with pleasure, already as aroused as he was, stroking his hand against Creed's inner thigh pressing against him even harder.</p><p>"Creed…" Train moaned quietly, his voice causing the swordsman's heart to take flight. He gently slid his hands down the rest of Train's torso and to his waistline, while kissing his chest repeatedly.</p><p>
  <em>Who knew someone's skin could be this sweet? Well, never mind, he is Train after all…</em>
</p><p>Train was thinking similar thoughts, as he ran his hands up the front of Creed's shirt, passing the tips of his fingers along the warm skin, sending chills up the swordsman's spine. Creed traced the XIII tattoo on his love's upper body with his tongue.</p><p>
  <em>Even the reminder of something so hated, tastes sweet on him.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, Creed," Train moaned again, a little louder this time.</p><p>Creed could feel Train's strong muscles tightening against his touch, his body clearly roused by the caress. Successfully undoing Train's jeans, Creed listened as the other moaned his name again, louder each time.</p><p>"Creed… Creed… Creed…"</p><p>"Train…" Creed moaned quietly in return.</p><p>"CREED!"</p><p>Creed's eyes shot open quickly and stared up at the ceiling. His body was bouncing up and down as he looked over to see Train standing at the foot of his bed, punching down on the mattress repeatedly in hopes of waking the man.</p><p>Seeing his partner was awake, Train stopped and stood-up straight. Squinting at Creed, he asked, "You dreamin' about me, or something?"</p><p>Creed's face grew hot and he looked away, attempting to make it look like he was just tired. His entire body was still aroused and warm from the dream, and looking at Train wasn't going to help.</p><p>
  <em>I can only thank the thick blankets and sheets right now. Hopefully Train won't look too closely.</em>
</p><p>"D-did you need something, Train?" Creed stammered, desperately trying to keep his eyes off Train's.</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him, "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"N-nothing. Just a small headache, I'm fine." he moved more blankets over his legs since the sensation between them just wouldn't go away.</p><p>
  <em>His voice is probably what's making it stay.</em>
</p><p>"Why'd you wake me?"</p><p>Creed wanted to believe that his dream had come true, and Train was going to make a confession, even though he knew that it was a very long shot. The fact that Train was actually up before him, was a shock in itself.</p><p>
  <em>This is too good to be true…</em>
</p><p>"I just needed to get you up. Kyoko woke me at the crack of dawn and wouldn't let me go back to sleep." Train sighed in annoyance and also exhaustion. "I tried so hard to get back to sleep, but she wouldn't leave me alone and we wound up waking everyone else up. Everyone except you, and you're the only one that keeps her away from me. I swear, if you can't do anything, I'm going to shut her up for good!"</p><p>At the mention of Kyoko, Creed couldn't prevent his eyes from burning in rage for a second, before struggling to look tired again.</p><p>His partner still seemed to notice Creed's desperation to avoid his gaze and folded his arms. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"</p><p><em>Quite the contrary,</em> Creed thought with yearning, but he merely shook his head. "I'll be down in a minute. I just need to get ready and take a shower. Try to avoid her, but if you can't—"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Then bear with her until I get down there."</p><p>Train still seemed a little unconvinced of his partner's explanation, but decided not to ask. If it was something really important, he would have told Train right away.</p><p>The Black Cat spun around and headed for the door, "All right, your newly 'hired' chefs already started breakfast for everyone, even though it's still early. I managed to wake them up as well, while fighting with that girl and the others. Apparently, no one likes being woken up at sunrise by my screaming."</p><p>
  <em>Depends on what kind of screaming…</em>
</p><p>Creed started, getting a little warmer at the thought. He was glad Train had already waved goodbye and left the room, because Creed wasn't sure if the blankets could conceal him anymore.</p><p>He sighed in relief, as well as disappointment. Looking at the door for a moment longer, he stood.</p><p>
  <em>Cold shower… I need an ice cold shower. I can't face Train today until I get that.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Creed joined the others in the dining area almost an hour later. The cold shower had to be extended greatly, in order to get his body back to its normal temperature. Not only that, he needed time to get that dream out of his head, so he could look Train in the eye.</p><p>
  <em>If I had to go a whole day avoiding those gorgeous eyes of his, I think I'd snap.</em>
</p><p>When he entered the room, he was surprised to see no one was eating. The only thing he saw were a few of his Apostles drinking coffee, and Train gulping down a jug of milk. Upon seeing Creed, everyone seemed to make a thankful sigh, and Kyoko made the wise decision to move from her place at the table next to Train, to over where Charden sat.</p><p>Creed's confused look was answered as Shiki turned to Train irritated, "All right, he's here. It is okay if we eat now?"</p><p>The swordsman blinked in confusion, looking at Train along with everybody else. Train simply ignored them all, making no movement for a moment, before opening the doors to the kitchen with his mind, scaring the chefs inside stiff. He made a gesture with his hand, signaling they could bring the food in.</p><p>Creed watched as they walked in with breakfast, obviously still hot. He still didn't understand until the Doctor's voice came from a window behind him, "Mr. Heartnet had us wait for you to get down here before starting." He took a sip of his coffee, turning his attention back outside the window. "He told us you'd be right down, so we waited."</p><p>"The first fifteen minutes wasn't bad, but after you didn't show for a half hour, we began to get a little angry at your partner." Shiki said, still glaring at Train.</p><p>Creed turned to Train who either didn't hear them talking, or chose not to listen. He smiled cordially at his love, "Thank you, Train." It may have been a small gesture, but it meant a lot to Creed.</p><p>
  <em>He really didn't have to wait, but he did. He even made everyone else wait too. I'm so happy.</em>
</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders, "After forty five minutes, I was about to say screw it and start eating, but I didn't think it was fair for the rest of us to start without you; so I had them keep it warm until you came down."</p><p>
  <em>This food is also so much better than Chronos food. Not that I had been eating it, but it's good to be paranoid free about what I eat.</em>
</p><p>Him waiting for Creed, was a surprise to him too, but he actually felt kind of bad beginning without him. After everything Creed had done for him, Train felt he owed him a little something. He knew Creed definitely would have waited for him, had it been the other way around.</p><p>
  <em>It's hard to believe I felt guilty about starting a meal without him, but… I guess I kinda care about him. I already knew I could trust him, but that's different from actually caring.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't as much as he had cared about Saya, or the same depth of relationship, but he did know he cared at least a little.</p><p>
  <em>…Enough at least to postpone a meal for him.</em>
</p><p>Still smiling, Creed made his way over to Train, sitting in the seat Kyoko had abandoned next to him. Echidna seemed a little upset by the whole situation, as she sat across from him at the massive table.</p><p>"Unlike the rest of our group, I was more than willing to wait for your arrival." said the actress kindly, trying to get Creed's attention.</p><p>Creed just smiled slightly at her and nodded before turning his attention back to the conversation he was having with Train. It's a good thing he didn't notice the glare she sent the Cat, or she might have had a very rude awakening, as to where his affections truly lied.</p><p>Charden seemed to notice the woman's plight and patted her knee kindly. Echidna looked at him a bit shocked, but returned the smile and continued her meal. It seemed the blood Taoist cared about the turmoil in her heart.</p><p>"How about we stop the food talk and discuss our goals for once?" Shiki stated in annoyance.</p><p>Train flicked a bit of food at the Tao Master for really no reason and snickered at the angry growl he emitted.</p><p>The growl Shiki emitted was not meant to be concealed at all. If it hadn't been for Creed sitting next to him, he probably would have started a battle with the Black Cat.</p><p>"Damn Cat, can't you just focus for a moment?" Maro's voice was just as annoyed as Shiki's. He turned to Creed and spoke again, "Shiki and I haven't found the best time to strike against Chronos yet, but it's safe to say we're on the trail of one."</p><p>Creed nodded knowingly, "That's what I assumed. Since we won't be using the source of weapons I originally planned on using, until the opportune moment against Chronos is found, we will perfect our own skills. You two continue searching."</p><p>"Would you mind telling us what these weapons were, exactly?" It had been bothering Shiki for a while, but he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't think of anything more they'd need other than Tao.</p><p>It was Doctor who answered the question, "Nanomachines—had we taken them, we would have opened the door to countless possibilities. Our defenses would have increased, not to mention our strength. Not only that, we could have started a completely new army." the scientist sounded aggravated as he spoke.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that's one more person to put on the list of "Taoists who hate me".</em>
</p><p>That didn't seem to be the case as the doctor was still giving him that strange look making Train slump a little in his chair, hoping that would block the man's view of him.</p><p>It's like he's peeling off my clothes. Or worse… My skin. Or maybe both. Whatever he's doing with his eyes, I don't like it.</p><p>Shiki sounded a bit aggravated, "New army? What's wrong with the Tao? That should be plenty to take down scum like Chronos."</p><p>Train couldn't help but laugh at Shiki's statement. The small man turned to Train sorely, "What's so funny?"</p><p>Train regained his composure, then placed his chin in one hand, smiling cheekily at Shiki, "That's exactly what I said. I'm the one that talked him out of using the nanomachines."</p><p>Shiki stared at Train; he was glad they weren't going to be using a power other than Tao, but at the same time he was completely and utterly disgusted by the fact that Train actually agreed with him. The bug user couldn't believe they actually saw eye to eye on something, especially since that something was the Tao.</p><p>He just couldn't accept it! "You expect me to believe that this Cat was the one to say no to nanomachines, and yes to Tao? He's been nothing but disrespectful towards it, since Day one."</p><p>"He's right, Shiki. Had it not been for Train, we'd be focusing on the nanomachines right now, instead of moving a step closer towards our battle with Chronos," Creed smiled at Train briefly, before looking at Shiki again. "I would think you of all people, would be thankful for that."</p><p>The turn of Shiki's head was their only response. Train chuckled again.</p><p>
  <em>It's so much fun annoying him. I don't even have to try anymore.</em>
</p><p>Creed felt a surge of happiness at the sight of Train's amusement. Anything that made Train smile even a little, was wonderful.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I'll be able to make him smile one day…</em>
</p><p>"So then, we just train until we can attack Chronos?" Train asked as if he already knew the answer.</p><p>Creed smiled and nodded approvingly, "We'll team up and practice. It's best to practice against other members so we can be ready for different powers."</p><p>"I take it you'll be training with Train then." Echidna said in an offhand way, but the vexation in her voice was clear.</p><p>"Of course," Creed said as if the fact was obvious, "But we'll still be training with others, just like everyone else." Creed would love to practice with Train all day, but he knew his Cat would like showing his skills off to other members. "And Doctor, I'd like you to work on armor and weaponry for our Shooting Star Unit. Since they don't have Tao, they'll need something else to boost their fighting ability."</p><p>The scientist nodded, giving Train one more look before disappearing from the room immediately, obviously to his lab.</p><p>Maro smiled deviously, "I wouldn't mind getting a little revenge on the Black Cat…" he muttered half to himself, half to everyone.</p><p>"I want in on that." Shiki added in the same manner.</p><p>"Two against one? Sounds fair, I'm in!" Train said as he stood, breakfast done.</p><p>Creed didn't like that idea too much, "Train, are you sure?"</p><p>Train sighed, "You contradict yourself a lot, Creed. You say you put all the faith of the world in me, yet you protect me from a butter knife."</p><p>"Butter knives can cut too, you know…" Creed mumbled remembering the time Train was referring too, when he was trying to butter his toast and Creed took the knife away, claiming he could hurt himself. Train was really annoyed with him after that.</p><p>"Are you insinuating that we're butter knives?" Shiki asked coolly.</p><p>"Nah, butter knives are sharper." Train said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Creed shot Shiki a warning glance before looking at his love beseechingly, "Couldn't you do it one at a time?" As much as he trusted Train, he never took risks with him either.</p><p>
  <em>I'd really rather not have him fight with any other member but me. I know I won't try to hurt him, but they want to.</em>
</p><p>He did believe they didn't stand a chance against Train, but the fact that they wanted to hurt Train is what made him hesitant.</p><p>Something about the way Creed looked at him caused the gunman to give in, "All right, fine. If it'll make you stop giving me that look. Just know that I could take them both on, even with my eyes closed."</p><p>Creed's expression turned into a grateful one, giving Train a smile that showed he believed him.</p><p>
  <em>If he really thinks I can, then I don't understand why he won't let me.</em>
</p><p>Train shrugged mentally at the thought. He already knew Creed had an overprotective streak of him, and doing anything remotely dangerous caused his partner to nearly have a nervous breakdown.</p><p>"If you don't mind, Shiki, I'd like to have a go at the Cat first. I want to show everyone the difference in our powers." Maro glared and smiled at Train at the same time.</p><p>"Of course, Maro. I'll continue the search for our move against Chronos." Shiki agreed. "I'll have my time with him later."</p><p>Putting his glasses back on, much to Kyoko's disappointment, Charden spoke, "I believe I'd like to do battle with Durham first. No particular reason comes to mind other than the fact that I actually much wanted to see the legend of the Black Cat in person, but seeing as he has a list, I don't mind waiting. I bear no grudge with him."</p><p>"So I'm just plan B next to Heartnet? Our gunmanship levels are completely different." Durham huffed.</p><p>"Sure are, you're way below me." Train added with a cocky smile.</p><p>The masked gunman growled and glanced at Maro, "Is it alright if I take him on first?"</p><p>Maro laughed at the idea, "Sorry, buddy. Wait in line. If he can survive long enough, you can fight him."</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes at Maro, as a warning to watch his mouth. Train placed a hand on Creed's shoulder to calm him, giving the swordsman goosebumps. He immediately looked at his love as the crimson in his eyes changed back to their original blue, his entire body relaxing and becoming calm once more.</p><p>Train noticed his quick change and seemed puzzled by it.</p><p>
  <em>He always seems to change when I touch him or just even look at him, but lately it's been even easier to calm him down.</em>
</p><p>Train remembered when they were at Chronos Train used to have to talk him down before he went over the edge. It always worked, but it seemed to take longer than it does now. It was as if his partner had begun to soften. Similar to himself around the time he met Saya.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder why that is…?</em>
</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and devoured what was left of his food, inwardly thanking the stars he didn't have to ever worry about Chronos breathing down his neck about what he ate ever again.</p><p>Once Train's opponent was settled, Echidna stood as well and looked at Creed, "I'll train with you first, Creed. If it's alright with you."</p><p>The silver haired man pondered that idea for a moment before agreeing. He really did just want to keep an eye on Train to make sure Maro didn't hurt him, or Shiki didn't step in to help, but duty was called for him as well.</p><p>"What about Kyoko?" Kyoko asked in the third person. "I don't wanna be left out! Who am I supposed to fight?"</p><p>"Well, Kyoko-san, all that leaves for you is Leon and-" Charden was cut off by Train.</p><p>"The monkey!" He said pointing at Eathes. The Apostles' attention was brought to the chimp as he smiled.</p><p>"I don't wanna fight a monkey!" Kyoko said revolted. "What can a monkey do anyway?"</p><p>Eathes grumbled something under his breath, before eyeing Kyoko abrasively. The girl's eyes widened as she saw what looked like a ghost, sprouting from the apes' body. It flew from Eathes and swam through the air towards her, diving inside her body.</p><p>The young teen was then outlined with a white aura which quickly vanished, leaving her to look the same as before. The glow migrated back to Eathes, clearly showing a white form of the fire breathing girl. The chimp smiled before morphing himself into Kyoko, wearing the black cape he walked around in.</p><p>Grinning with Kyoko's lips and speaking with her voice, Eathes said, "Satisfied? I told you I'm no ordinary monkey."</p><p>Train was in shock for a moment.</p><p>
  <em>Well, some monkeys do imitate people. It looks like he's just taken it to the next level.</em>
</p><p>Charden broke out of his stupor first, "Kyoko-san, why don't you battle with Eathes? That way we're left with one person to relax before training."</p><p>Kyoko smiled up at Charden, "That works for me! It'd be a weird experience fighting myself. This should be fun."</p><p>Creed stood next to Train and grinned at his group, "Then it's understood. Until we hear from Shiki and Maro about an assault against Chronos, we will prepare ourselves."</p><hr/><p>"You ready for this, little Cat?" Maro said, grinning wickedly.</p><p>Train smiled just as wickedly, "I think that's my line, tubby."</p><p>Maro let out a laugh, "You certainly are cocky. Remember, your partner isn't here to protect you."</p><p>Train frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I don't need Creed to protect me. He does that on his own."</p><p>"Why don't we test that theory?" Maro snickered as Train felt his body get heavy.</p><p>He looked up and saw the air vibrating along with some boxes placed in the practice room. Knees shaking, Train eyed Maro the same way he was eyeing Train and watched as the fat man began to rise in the air.</p><p>Once up above, the Cat made him fly across the room and into a wall, creating a small crater. Maro fell to the ground with a loud bang before quickly standing, brushing some paint chips off his shoulders.</p><p>He smiled at Train again, "You might want to get Creed. I have a feeling you'll need protection."</p><p>Maro thrust his hand down quickly, sending Train's face flat against the floor. The Cat made a strangled noise at the contact with the marble surface as he felt blood slowly drip down his now cut lip. Hearing Maro laugh loudly, Train sent him flying in the air once more, without making eye contact, choosing to use his hand instead. He looked up as he made a spinning gesture with his finger, causing the fat man to rotate in the air.</p><p>Smiling cheerfully, he flipped himself back on his left hand, pulling Hades out with his right. He shot two rounds at Maro, aimed at each of his shoulders. Instead of hitting their mark however, Train watched dumbfounded as the bullets went crashing to the ground.</p><p>Train's distraction of the failure bullets made him forget to continue spinning Maro. He found his gun feeling heavy again, but only enough to prevent his finger from pulling the trigger. The Black Cat's concentration fell further, causing him to drop Maro to the ground. Maro was ready for the fall and planted his feet firmly on the ground.</p><p>"Come on, I thought the legendary Black Cat was better than this. You're disappointing me greatly."</p><p>Train smiled, "You're talking as if you've already won."</p><p>The pressure on his gun wasn't strong enough to prevent him from aiming and once he regained control of his composure, he was able to pull the trigger. He shot another two shots at Maro's shoulders, knowing they wouldn't hit their mark, but not needing them to. As the second set of bullets collapsed to the ground in a useless heap, Train fired one more, making it circle around the large Taoist's body.</p><p>Maro wasn't completely clear on what was circling him. All he saw was a small, black object moving at rapid speed around him. It didn't even seem interested in touching any inch of his flabby muscle.</p><p>
  <em>Though even if it tried, the gravitational force field I've formed around myself wouldn't allow it much distance before falling.</em>
</p><p>Distracted by the shiny object traveling around him, he never noticed a larger black, slim figure fly behind him from the sky at superhuman speed. Maro felt rapid strikes to the head which blurred his vision. He cried out in pain as he collided with the hard, cold floor. It was his turn to feel blood leak from his busted lip. Quite a bit more than what had escaped from Train.</p><p>The gunman stood on his shoulders, spinning Hades around his finger, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch. You said it yourself, I'm the legendary Black Cat, don't underestimate me."</p><p>It was at this moment Train noticed how scratched and bruised Maro's back was.</p><p>
  <em>Well, well, well, his back did get hurt in that meeting with the wall. Gotta admit, this is fun.</em>
</p><p>At this range, Train was pretty sure Hades' mark couldn't miss. He aimed the barrel at Maro's shoulder and fired, sending a bullet through the man's fat. He cocked his head in confusion, as the muscles tightened around the bullet hole and popped the crushed bullet back out.</p><p>"Do you forget so easily about the power of the Tao? Bullets are useless against me in more ways than one." Maro said, voice slightly shaking, lifting his head up.</p><p>"My bad," Train said, scratching the back of his head. "Though I do believe it was painful for you. Even if the bullet's won't stay in place, they did make contact."</p><p>Maro growled and grasped Train by his leg, flipping him over his shoulder. The Cat landed on the wall with his feet quickly, before kicking himself back off and at Maro once more. Inches before he could make contact with the fat man, Maro repeatedly pushed his hands forward so fast, Train barely saw the motion.</p><p>Moving quickly, he was able to evade all thrusts except one that made contact with the side of his face, sending him flying into a nearby wall. Before Train could regain his sense from the bone crushing attack, he heard something massive flying towards him.</p><p>Acting on instinct, Train vanished from his snug place in the wall, to the side just in time to avoid a giant ball of gravity thrown by Maro. He blinked at the crater created in disbelief, before being forced to jump into the air, floating there as he saw his opponent rolled into a ball and wheeling all over the room at great speed.</p><p>Watching the fat ball cruise around the room, Train couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly, clutching his stomach with his arms. The ball stopped at this laughter and glared up at Train.</p><p>"Just what exactly is so funny?!" He yelled, reviled.</p><p>Train wiped a laughter born tear from his eye, "Come on! A big guy like yourself, curling up into a little ball, and chasing around your opponent in the heat of battle? You don't find that the least bit humiliating?"</p><p>Maro clenched his fists in anger, "I've had it with your patronizing manner!"</p><p>He shoved his large hand into the air, grabbing Train by the ankle and throwing him to the ground. He shot another blast of gravity at the Black Cat, who rolled to the side and pounced on top of it. As he rode the black lump, he changed its course towards Maro, who sent another blast at the one Train was steering.</p><p>The dark haired man leapt into the air once more, shooting another bullet at Maro, this time aimed at his hand. It made contact once again, cutting straight through the bone, muscle and fat, lodging itself in the floor.</p><p>Despite the pain, Maro lunged his bloody hand forward again, grasping Train's leg once more, but this time, holding him in place upside down. Grinning heinous at Train's upside down face, he said, "Not so high and mighty now, are you, Black Cat?"</p><p>Train simply looked back at Maro, as if being in this position was nothing. And instead of a witty comment, he merely smiled happily, kicking the wounded hand that held him captive.</p><p>Maro let out a cry of pain, glaring at Train. This time he sent repetitive shots at Train, giving no time in between to dodge. The cat was able to avoid the first two, but the third one was able to smack him in the face as the second one followed suit. He rolled with the last hit, stopping himself on one knee and spitting out blood.</p><p>Maro laughed at Train's pain, while the Cat narrowed his eyes at the man. He flicked his wrist towards himself, which caused a cackling Taoist to sweep himself off his feet and into a pile of boxes. Train took this moment to switch his bullets to the new ones Creed had just bought him.</p><p>
  <em>Though this is just practice, it'd be a nice time to test these babies out. I'll see how they work before thanking Creed.</em>
</p><p>Just as he finished reloading, Maro stood again, staring down at Train.</p><p>"Fun time is over, Cat." he said in a demanding voice.</p><p>"You're really going all out for just training. You've really got a beef with me, don't 'cha?"</p><p>Just as Maro was about to send another blast of gravity at Train, he spun back in the air and onto a high pile of boxes. He aimed his gun up, shooting at the right angle he knew he would need to make contact with his opponent. He watched as his bullet bounced off the chandelier, to the steel box across from him, then finally down to his target. The bullet smashed into Maro's side as he cried out loudly.</p><p>Gazing back up at Train, Maro opened his mouth again, "When are you gonna quit it with the bullets? Didn't I already prove to you they're use—"</p><p>He couldn't finish his sentence, as he began to feel his inner body heat up. It was as if his blood was boiling and his skin was being set on fire! He thought his veins were going to explode! Sweat began to rapidly drip from his body, as his vision blurred his view on Train.</p><p>The Black Cat watched the display with intent eyes, "In case you're wondering, they're not ordinary bullets. Creed gave me new ones with some sort of chemicals enclosed inside them that release upon impact. It's supposed to increase your body temperature several times higher than the preferred 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit." He watched as Maro's sweat turned into puddles on the ground, "I'll also be needing you to write me a full report on the effectiveness of this new prototype."</p><p>As expected, the bullet escaped Maro's side and clanged to the floor. The fat Taoist glared up at the slim Taoist, breathing hard.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I think it'll work much better on someone without the Tao. Guess I owe Creed my thanks on this one. He'll want to hear how well it worked.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Creed sighed quietly as he blocked another bullet shot from a small hole in the distance. He was actually pretty bored. Fighting Echidna was no challenge at all. The woman's powers seemed to only be useful for traveling great distances. That's really the only use Creed had found for her so far. He jumped out of another bullet's trajectory, holding himself in one of the ceiling's corners.</p><p>
  <em>She's not even aiming at my vital points. I can't tell if she's going out of her way to make sure she doesn't hurt me, or if she really does just have bad aim.</em>
</p><p>Creed decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and say she just didn't want to hurt him.</p><p>
  <em>Actually, that's probably the case since she hasn't even used one of her grenades yet. I know I saw her with them, and that would probably be a more effective move.</em>
</p><p>As if hearing his demeaning thoughts, Echidna pulled out a grenade, tossing it into the air where it disappeared. A hole shaped next to him where the very same grenade appeared, falling next to his head. If Creed let go, the grenade would fall with him and explode in the air, so he decided to launch himself off the wall to the opposite corner of the room.</p><p>Just as expected, the grenade dropped to the ground, exploding in midair before it could even hit the floor. Creed grimaced at the damage made to the wall.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it's not like I have to pay for repairs or anything. Guess I shouldn't worry about the damage.</em>
</p><p>He looked back down at Echidna who only seemed to have moved only a few feet from her original position. If one thought about it, her power was really that of a celebrity who needed to travel quickly and often.</p><p>
  <em>That suits her previous employment quite well. If she had decided not to join us, she could have made good use of these powers.</em>
</p><p>The swordsman sighed as she tried to make the same move again.</p><p>
  <em>She really doesn't have any battle technique, does she?</em>
</p><p>He really shouldn't complain. Ever since he first met Train, he had only ever practiced with him. Not just because he enjoyed seeing Train in action, but because he was the only one that could ever give him a challenge. In Chronos, Creed always lost - though he'd like to say he put up a good hell of a fight. Train had even said so once—a memory I will always cherish.</p><p>Now, his matches with Train always ended in a draw. Creed specifically practiced until his hands bled in order to reach Train's level, back when his love was a Number and Creed was merely his junior partner. Adding and mastering the Tao power to that only made their battles all the more exciting.</p><p>
  <em>I really shouldn't expect more from Echidna than this. She could never reach Train's level, even if she tried.</em>
</p><p>Creed was the only one at Train's level.</p><p>That last thought reminded him that he was battling the actress right now, and blocked a bullet just before it hit his shoulder. He really did wish she'd at least aim for his head or chest for once. It seemed to be obvious she was avoiding those areas on purpose.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe that's how Train feels when I avoid his vital spots on purpose. But it's just so hard to aim to kill with him.</em>
</p><p>He didn't even bother to think that was probably Echidna's same reasoning with Creed.</p><p>"I almost got you on that one, Creed," said the female actress with a smile. It seemed she was trying to endeavor in a conversation with her leader.</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulder, "Well, even if you hit your mark, it wouldn't have been very painful, thanks to the Tao." The silver haired man slid his Imagine Blade back into place, before looking back up at his opponent. "I think we can call it a day. We've gotten to know each other's moves pretty well."</p><p>Echidna seemed hurt by this statement, "It's really only a one way street right now. You've seen all my moves, but all you've really been doing is blocking and avoiding mine. Don't you think you could show me at least one?"</p><p>The leader of the Apostles pondered that idea for a moment. The reason he hadn't used a proper move against the woman was because he simply never had a need to. That and he felt if he did, she'd be killed. Not that her life mattered all that much to Creed, he just didn't feel like killing a fellow comrade. As Train had said, if they all perfected their powers, Chronos wouldn't stand a chance.</p><p>
  <em>Even if her powers would mainly be used for traveling, if she perfected them they'll be a big help.</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled at Echidna who blushed, "You'll see my abilities in due time. For now, we should call it a day."</p><p>Her leader turned and left the room. Though she couldn't say for sure, she knew it was safe to say he was on his way to see Train, and make sure Maro hadn't gotten out of control. The look he held on his face the whole time they were battling was proof enough. She knew he was thinking of Train, and was bored with his battle with her.</p><p>
  <em>It's like all he thinks about is that damn Cat. I completely see why Shiki and Maro despise him so much.</em>
</p><p>Though she knew it was for different reasons than her own. She just didn't like the fact that Creed was so enamored with another man, especially when that other man didn't seem to share his feelings, or even know they existed for that matter.</p><p>
  <em>He seems to care about Creed though, but that just makes my blood boil even more.</em>
</p><p>Sighing sadly, she left the room after Creed.</p><p>
  <em>I'll just catch up to him when he's done checking up on his precious partner.</em>
</p><p>Quick footsteps made their way towards another practice room located on the other side of the endless hall. Well, endless for Creed, visible enough for anyone else in search of Train.</p><p>He passed by several other practice rooms where his other members trained as well as the single room where Leon practiced with cardboard targets. He would have noticed the annoyed look on the boy's face if he hadn't been so set on getting to Train. If he knew his Cat well, he'd know Train's battle would have been the worse one taking place.</p><p>
  <em>Not only does Maro not like him, but Train likes messing with him. My Train has the most fun messing with people when they don't like him.</em>
</p><p>That would only make Maro angrier and Creed couldn't shake the feeling that Shiki won't hesitate to join Maro in the man's battle against Creed's treasured love.</p><p>Creed finally reached his destination and peaked through the viewing window. The room was a complete mess. Walls were torn apart, bits and pieces of paint chips scattered across the floor and boxes were either destroyed or sprawled across the marble surface. Bullet holes could be seen everywhere along with large craters on the walls, ceiling and floor.</p><p>A black figure blocked his vision for a moment which he knew belonged to his beloved partner. Train's back disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and was replaced with a series of small balls that hit the steel door, creating little dents.</p><p>Seeing the look on Maro's face, Creed had a feeling that Train had tried out his new bullets on his opponent. Maro looked red and the sweat pouring out of his every pore looked like a bad storm was taking place on his whole body - which was a feat in itself for someone as massive as Maro. He smiled at that fact. Train didn't forget or ignore the present he had given him, his Cat had actually made use of them quicker than he thought he would.</p><p>Seeing the coast was clear, he stepped inside the room, hoping to catch the attention of one of the fighters in particular. His wish was granted, and by the very person he hoped it would be. Train had made another leap in the air and was heading right for Creed. He stopped mere inches from the swordsman's face, allowing him to feel his warm breath against his cheek as he panted tiredly. The feeling of Train's breath along his skin and gazing into his cat-like eyes, it took all of Creed's strength to keep from falling apart.</p><p>His weakness peaked further as Train grasped him around his shoulder and spun to the side, avoiding another blast from Maro. Train's back was now pressed against the wall with Creed leaning on his chest. The swordsman had gone completely limp against Train's body the moment his love wrapped his arm around him. All he could think about how warm and comfortable Train's body felt against his, losing all self-control.</p><p>Train wasn't completely sure why Creed had buried his face into his chest, nor was he sure why his partner had gripped at his shirt tightly. He knew Creed wasn't scared, he never got scared.</p><p>
  <em>I normally wouldn't have to rescue the guy, but when I jumped in front of him, he seemed to have a bad case of tunnel vision. I don't even think he knew Maro was still in the room.</em>
</p><p>The Black Cat was broken out of his thoughts by Maro's voice, "Just as I said, you need Creed's protection."</p><p>Train growled and let go of Creed. "I think it was pretty obvious that I was protecting Creed just now."</p><p>Even though Train had released Creed, the man seemed content on staying put. Looking down at the fair man who held onto his shirt, a little tighter after he let go, Train looked at Creed confused, as he nuzzled his head against the Black Cat's chest.</p><p>"You all right, Creed?" Train asked, a little worried that maybe something was wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, Creed stopped, pulled back and freed Train's shirt. He looked away embarrassed before speaking, "Sorry, Train. I didn't mean to wrinkle your shirt."</p><p>Train didn't even notice how wrinkled Creed had made his shirt. In fact, he didn't give a care about the stupid shirt. His mind was too preoccupied by Creed's actions. He'd sure been acting funny today, ever since this morning.</p><p>He couldn't figure out why Creed had done that or why it didn't bother him too much that he did. It made him a little uncomfortable, but not to the point where he'd roughly shove him off.</p><p>Not only that, why did he protect Creed? Creed could have always acted in the nick of time to save himself. The old him would have simply jumped out of the way to protect himself and elave Creed to his over devices. The Train, Number XIII of Chronos, wouldn't have given the man a second thought.</p><p>
  <em>This time, I actually wanted to make sure he got away safely. I guess I care about him more than I thought I did…it feels strange, and yet—somehow nice at the same time…</em>
</p><p>Snapping back to reality, Train smoothed out his crumbled shirt, "No problem, Creed. It wasn't in too good of a shape from the battle anyway."</p><p>That sentence caused Creed to look up and inspect Train more thoroughly. He made a panicked noise as he saw the shape Train was in. His lip had dried blood in the corner, some small cuts along his right arm, accompanied with matching rips on his coat's sleeve. He looked dusty and his hair was messier than usual.</p><p>Creed grasped Train's chin lightly in order to look over the bruise forming on his cheek. He turned a glare over his shoulder aimed at Maro, "I told you not to get out of hand!"</p><p>Maro cocked an eyebrow at him, "Me get out of hand? If you would stop obsessing over your beloved partner for a moment, you'd see he's better off than I am."</p><p>Strengthening his glare a little more before turning back to Train, Creed looked over his cuts and bruises with worried eyes.</p><p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, Creed. I've had worse." He stopped and gently pulled Creed's hand away, "I'm pretty sure we've had this conversation before."</p><p>Creed smiled, but the worry in his expression was still evident, "I think we've had this conversation over a thousand times, but I can't help it, Train. The idea of you being harmed drives me nuts, and I can't calm down until I know you're okay."</p><p>Train actually felt a little flattered at that declaration, but rolled his eyes again anyway. "I was the one to save your ass this time, I think that proves I'm all right. Now step aside so I can finish my fight."</p><p>Creed didn't move from his position in front of Train, "No, Train. That's enough. Most of our members are ending their fights and I think you should take a break."</p><p>Train placed his forehead in his hand. He could sense Creed's mothering persona kicking in again, "We're almost done here too. I was just about to take him out before you showed up."</p><p>"I think you've got it backwards, Kitty." Maro said from behind Creed, who was actually the only thing separating the two, from ripping each other's head's off.</p><p>"Then let's finish this to find out, which of us is right."</p><p>Train said and made a dash towards the other Taoist. His movement was stopped, however, by Creed's arm wrapped around his waist. Creed spun him around once, then stopped with Train leaning forward and Creed pulled slightly back, preventing Train from reaching his opponent.</p><p>"No, Train. That's enough," Creed repeated in a sterner voice than before. "I want you to take a break and clean up. You've proved yourself sufficiently enough for one day. Remember that little partnership thing, where I 'keep you from doing something too risky and endangering yourself'? Well, I'm currently exercising that right. You're going too far, Train."</p><p>Train looked over his shoulder at Creed, about to refuse his demand when his eyes met those light blue ones, a slight glint of crimson within them. The look was hard, yet at the same time concerned. Train had been given that stubborn look before, and knew it was impossible to fight against it.</p><p>He hung his arms low and bowed his head, exasperated. "All right, fine. If it'll calm you down we'll end the fight now, and I'll go take a shower."</p><p>Creed smiled and reluctantly released his hold on Train.</p><p>Maro growled at the pair, "So just like that, we're ending the fight? I didn't know Creed could end a battle you're having, so quickly."</p><p>"When Creed gets like this, it's pointless to argue. He won't take no for an answer, and since we're partners, it's best not to start quarreling in the middle of a mission." Train said in a nonchalant way, no longer concerned with the Taoist's words.</p><p>The moment Creed heard Train say 'we're partners', a warm sensation formed in his heart.</p><p>
  <em>I'll never get tired of hearing those words leave his mouth… They'll play in my dreams forever...</em>
</p><p>Train spun around and patted Creed on the shoulder before he left. Creed mentally swooned at the touch, watching Train leave.</p><p>"Seeing as you took my opponent away, I guess I'll go track Shiki down and check on the progress he's made. Would you like an update when I hear from him?" Maro asked, brushing himself off and making his way towards the door as well.</p><p>Creed nodded, even though he only half heard what Maro said. His mind had already drifted off to the feel of Train's breath and body, the smell of his shirt and the strength of his arm around him. With all that in mind, he determined it was time to tend to his garden, the flowers needed mending. Besides, his Cat hadn't received any roses lately.</p><hr/><p>Echidna stood there, looking out the large window that allowed a beautiful view of the monumental garden Creed kept in tack. The pale man was currently in the rose section, looking through each red cluster. Every once in a while he would bend down and snip a dead one, or pick one that seemed to be perfect for something. The actress had no doubt that something was Train Heartnet.</p><p>The young woman's heart ached at that idea. She just didn't understand what was so fascinating about that Cat.</p><p>
  <em>What keeps Creed so attached to him? So… fixated on him?</em>
</p><p>Echidna hated the Black Cat. It didn't seem to be unusual for a member of the Apostles to dislike him, but honestly, she believed she was the only one that truly hated him. Train just seemed to annoy Shiki and Maro. Emotionally, they were indifferent to him. To them, if Heartnet died—fine, if he lived—whatever, as long as he left them alone. That was the difference between Echidna and everyone else. She honestly despised the Black Cat and wished his existence would end.</p><p>Her thoughts ended at the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned her head to see Charden. He smiled politely at the woman then took a spot next to her by the window, looking outside with her.</p><p>He smiled knowingly as he spotted Creed, "Why am I not surprised, to find you by the window, watching one of our leaders?"</p><p>Echidna looked away from Charden and the window, deciding the floor was much more interesting at the moment.</p><p>Charden laughed kindly, "You make it too obvious, my dear."</p><p>Echidna raised her head to look at Charden, before turning her gaze back out the window to Creed, who was now snapping the thorns from his selected roses.</p><p>The Blood Taoist looked back at Echidna, with a wondering look on his face, "You are aware that Creed's infatuation with Train, leaves him, shall we say, unattainable?" He turned his hidden blue eyes back to the man caring for his flowers outside. "He's practically addicted."</p><p>"I'm very well aware of that fact, thank you." Echidna said sourly.</p><p>There was silence for a moment as they both continued to stare out the window. Echidna was still watching Creed as Charden looked past the man, to his well-kept garden.</p><p>"Hard to believe one man did all that." Charden commented as he eyed each flowery section. It seemed like he had a reserved area for every type of flower.</p><p>"He doesn't have gardeners, he does it all himself." Echidna answered as if Charden had asked. "Though it seems the rose division is meant solely for Heartnet."</p><p>Charden chose not to comment. It's not like there was much he could say to ease the woman's heart. She knew the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Though she doesn't seem to accept it…</em>
</p><p>"What keeps Creed so fixated on that man?" Echidna decided to voice her earlier thoughts out loud, since now there someone was there to listen.</p><p>Charden merely glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, "I think you already know the answer to that question, Ms. Parass."</p><p>She turned to Charden fully, and blinked at him.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I do…</em>
</p><p>She had wished Train's existence would end earlier, but then again, she knew if it did, Creed would snap and probably lose his mind all together. She could tell the only thing really keeping Creed calm and thinking even a little level headed, was Train.</p><p>
  <em>Whenever Train's not around, he's almost unapproachable. He snaps at every little thing and threatens to kill us all over the most mundane matters. That Cat keeps him out of trouble, more than he realizes…or perhaps he does realize it, and therefore is afraid of even thinking of the possibility.</em>
</p><p>If Train never existed or Creed never met him, she couldn't say what he would be like.</p><p>
  <em>As it is, he's an explosion waiting to happen, but Train is his water that dampens his fuse.</em>
</p><p>Without the water, the fuse would have lit long ago, with the explosion soon after.</p><p>
  <em>However, lately he seems to be in more control over his mood swings. I can't place my finger on it, but it seems like it's not just Train that's keeping him from going over the deep end.</em>
</p><p>She decided to voice that thought. "Have you noticed Creed being calmer than usual? Even when Heartnet isn't around?"</p><p>Charden blinked at her, then pondered her comment. "Now that you mention it… Yes. While the Black Cat does have a huge influence on his emotions and decisions, I have noticed the few times Train is not around him, he seems far more in control of himself."</p><p>
  <em>He's still unpredictable, but there has been a change. Even if it's small… As if he's softening from something more than just his love for Train.</em>
</p><p>Still, Train had the most effect on him and the blood Taoist didn't want to see what would happen if the Black Cat was around.</p><p>Before he could think about that anymore, the actress' voice interrupted his thoughts with her heartache.</p><p>"I know how Creed feels about Train, it's more obvious than how I feel about Creed, but that doesn't answer the question as to why Heartnet? True, he does seem to care about Creed, but it's only at a friendship and partner level. Creed's feelings for Train go far beyond that." Echidna said, as she placed her chin on a feminine hand.</p><p>"If Creed needed Train to return his feelings, don't you think he would have forced something on him by now?" Charden folded his arms, "The fact that Creed hasn't forced Train to do anything against his will, but still keeps him close shows that, as much as Creed may want for Train to feel the same, he'll be fine as long as Train's by his side. I'm not even sure if Creed needs for Train to even care about him. That seems more like an added bonus for the man."</p><p>Echidna was silent for a little longer before repeating the first part of her question, "But why him?"</p><p>Charden didn't skip a beat with his answer, "I may not know the Black Cat well, but chances are he hasn't had the best start in life. I think it's also safe to say that Creed's life was no better. In fact, judging from their personalities, their history is most likely similar." This time he turned to Echidna fully, "Though honestly, since I don't know either of their pasts aside from Chronos, I can't say that this is a true reason. They could be completely different from one another."</p><p>The actress scoffed at that idea, "That's true. We can't say that and it leaves my question still unanswered."</p><p>The blonde smiled, "But I still am capable of answering that question. Even if their pasts are completely unrelated, their personalities are the same. You've heard Creed's explanations of Train's actions and you've also heard Train's explanations on Creed's. Though Mr. Heartnet may not realize this, they understand each other. They know how the other works and can also relate since they act the same way."</p><p>Echidna was silent at this statement. It was true, both men had often stepped in to defend the others actions, claiming they were just the way they were, or described the reasons for it as if the fact should already be clear to everyone. Even if one didn't tell the other what they were going to do or why they did it, they would still understand. Neither of the men had to explain their actions to the other because it was already understood.</p><p>
  <em>They can even predict each other's movements and actions.</em>
</p><p>Echidna still tried to fight against it, even though she knew it was hopeless. "Fine, I admit they do understand each other, but there have been times when they've fought. There were times when Creed has come up with a plan too over the edge or extreme, and Train's actually smacked him across the head. There's also been times, when Train did something too risky, dangerous or stupid, and Creed's had to hit him just as hard. How can you call that 'working together'?" Echidna froze solid at that last fact. That was what made them work well together.</p><p>Seeing the look on his companion's face, Charden smiled. "Although this has already been established, I think you're beginning to understand now. They're just different enough, in order to keep the other safe and on the right track. What one lacks, the other has, and vice versa. They fit together like a key and a lock. Better than any other partnership I've seen. They need each other in order to function properly—they compliment each other."</p><p>Echidna forced her head up angrily. "I already knew of Creed's need for Train. I don't need to be reminded of it."</p><p>Charden watched the actress for a moment then spoke, "You are also aware that if Train were to suddenly vanish, we'd all be doomed?"</p><p>Echidna's eyes looked exhausted as she nodded. Losing Train now would have been the worst possible thing for her handsome leader. The Cat had already entered Creed's life and if he suddenly left or worse, died… she didn't even want to think about the consequences of that scenario. As much as she wished Train would vanish, she knew it would mean the end of Creed, and most likely, everything surrounding him.</p><p>Looking over the evidence, she seemed to be no match for Train. The worst part was she knew it was all true. How could she ever meet those standards when she hadn't even known Creed nearly as long as Train had? Let alone, really spend any time with him.</p><p>"Still…" She said, unwilling to give up.</p><p>"Still nothing, Ms. Parass. You need to realize this is a lost cause." A voice from the doorway caught both Taoists at the window's attention.</p><p>Doctor stood there, smiling jarringly at the actress. "Creed's feelings for Mr. Heartnet are impassable, nearly unimaginable. I haven't known our leader much longer than you have, but from everything I have seen of him, I can tell the only person he sees as worthwhile—is Train. His actions and words towards the Black Cat are completely different from any he gives to others. The only kindness I've seen leave that man has been directed at Train."</p><p>"That's not true," Echidna protested. "He's been kind towards me. I haven't had any ill confrontations with him yet."</p><p>"You haven't had any 'ill confrontations' with him yet because you haven't 'disrespected' him or Train. The fact that you care for Creed has kept you in a safe place. I know this because it's the same with me. Even when Train had prevented us from obtaining nanomachine information, I kept my mouth shut, therefore saving my own skin. Though I wasn't doing it out of concern for Creed, I was doing it out of concern for myself." Echidna's look still seemed stubborn, so Doctor continued, "The reason you don't insult Train to Creed's face is because you know Creed's feelings towards him and what would happen if you did, am I right?"</p><p>Echidna's silence was his answer. Fixing his glasses, he decided to answer the first part of her statement, "As for him being kind towards you, that charm you adore so much is only a façade. He needs you in order to achieve his goal, so he can't afford to lose you. Had it not been for that, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care about your outcome."</p><p>That argument really hurt her, mostly because it was true. She didn't want to admit it, but Creed's actions during their training session said just that. When she first showed him her powers, he had said that would become quite useful in the future. It made her happy to hear Creed say that, but now she understood why. Yes, her ability was going to be put to good use, but their use was going to be for Train.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't seem very impressed by them while battling me. His eyes looked like he thought they could come in handy and nothing more.</em>
</p><p>It was far different than when he watched Train in action. Train's abilities gave Creed an awed look. A look that showed he admired and looked up to Train to the point of complete adoration. When Echidna had first witnessed a sparring match between Train and Creed, the swordsman was about the happiest she had ever seen him.</p><p>"I don't think I need to say this, but Creed's need for you is far different from his need for Train." Doctor just wouldn't stop with the emotional abuse pointed at Echidna.</p><p>Feeling like having a bit of revenge Echidna decided to mention something she had taken notice of the doctor. "What about your obsession with the Cat? Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at him."</p><p>Charden glanced at the man as well. "Yes, I can't say I haven't noticed it either…"</p><p>The Doctor smirked with a demented look in his eyes. "The Black Cat… Intrigues me.. I wish Creed would allow our ex-Number the time and space to give me a chance to study him. I've asked before, but I don't think I need to say what our leader's response was…"</p><p>Charden and Echidna nodded in unison. They knew what Creed would have said to that. There was no way in hell Creed would ever, other than himself, let anyone touch his precious cat.</p><p>The Doctor continued. "Heartnet is a fascinating creature. Even before the Tao, the way his body moved was beyond that of any normal human's abilities. I actually tried to get my hands on him before he left Chronos, but between Creed alway being by his side and Chronos impenetrable fortress, it was impossible."</p><p>Echidna was put off by the doctor's tone of voice and decided to change the subject back to its original source. She looked to Charden as if asking if there was anything she could do about her feelings for their charismatic leader.</p><p>Charden tried to give her a comforting smile, "I'm sorry, but it's futile. You may not be able to stop your feelings, but you also can't stop or change his."</p><p>She looked back out the window to the now vacant garden where Creed once was. It was needless to say that he was on a hunt for his treasure. The actress looked over at Charden as he patted her knee and smiled at her sincerely. Echidna felt a smile grace her fair lips as she stared at his hidden features.</p><p>
  <em>I'll bet he's quite handsome under that cover up….</em>
</p><hr/><p>Creed walked through the hall of his mansion in the direction of Train's room, holding a single rose. He had picked many for his beloved, but decided it was better to leave them in a vase located in the man's room. This rose was the best he could find, which he wanted to give to Train personally. Creed had set the rest aside for now and would surprise Train with them later.</p><p>He finally reached his destination, about the knock when he heard noises erupting from inside. At first they were too muffle to be made out clearly, but they got louder the longer Creed stood there trying to decipher the sounds. He knew one voice to be Train's, he'd know it anywhere, but the other was more feminine, more squeaky, more… annoying.</p><p>The word annoying was a smack in the face to the most obvious owner of the voice. Not even bothering to knock now, he slammed the door open to see Train standing at one end of his bed, hair still wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. As Creed laid eyes on him, his heart stopped and the warmth he felt from this morning returned again. Not only was Train still wet, but the only thing he had on was a towel.</p><p>The water was dripping down his beloved's body in a way Creed swore was taunting him. The swordsman licked his lips and held back a moan when his crystal eyes glided across his bare chest and stomach, hungrily devouring every bit of his cat's exposed skin. When he finally landed on the towel wrapped around his love's waist, he nearly passed out at how low it was. Just a few more inches and he would have been able to see Train's entire, glorious body.</p><p>
  <em>I need to stop staring! I need to gain control of my emotions before I do something stupid!</em>
</p><p>Shaking his head, Creed forced himself to look at Train's arm instead, which was pointed up. He held Hades which was aimed upward in the direction of Kyoko, but not directed to a vital spot. Creed glowered at Kyoko, who was standing at the opposite end of the bed with a pouting look on her face.</p><p>"Kuro-sama, just let me dry your hair. I won't touch anywhere else, I promise," Kyoko pleaded at the shirtless man.</p><p>Creed's fingers tightened around the rose he was holding. Apparently, neither of them had noticed his entrance. Kyoko was too busy ogling Train and Train was too busy keeping Kyoko away from him.</p><p>
  <em>She's keeping Train's attention off me and on her. To top it off, she's flirting with him! If I slashed her with my sword now, Train would notice. She'll have to die another time. She wasn't very useful anyway.</em>
</p><p>"A promise from you is about as safe as a promise from Shiki that he won't kill me." Train retorted, Hades still aimed at the girl.</p><p>Kyoko tried to look seductive at Train, "Come on, Kuro-sama. I won't bite."</p><p>"Another lie!" Train answered and jumped backwards as Kyoko made a leap towards him.</p><p>Train's movements were limited due to his towel which gave the teen the chance to grab him in a tight hug.</p><p>"That's mean! You know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to!"</p><p>"If that were the truth, then you would have left him alone by now!" Creed growled, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer. The rose he was holding had already turned into petal fragments on the carpet.</p><p>This caught both Train and Kyoko's attention. Train looked relieved as Kyoko looked scared and defeated. She always knew that once Creed entered the scene, her fun with her precious Kuro-sama was over. If she let it continue, her life was in danger.</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Leave Train alone..."</p><p>Releasing her tight hold on Train, she slinked away quickly, making sure not to touch Creed on her way out, since he wouldn't move aside for her. As the door shut behind her, Creed gave it one last angry look before turning back to Train and feeling the warmth return once more. He was prepared for it now, so he didn't have to worry about keeping his actions in check.</p><p>He smiled at Train, assuring him the girl was gone. The gunman sighed in relief before standing up straight and running his fingers through his wet, brown hair. He looked to the ground at Creed's feet and saw the red shreds that once made a beautiful flower.</p><p>Looking back up at Creed, he asked, "Roses?"</p><p>Creed nodded sadly, "Well, once a rose. Now, no more."</p><p>Glancing back at the petals once more, he cocked an eyebrow at Creed. "Why did you have a rose?"</p><p>The swordsman titled his head to the side and gave Train that smile he could never make sense of until recently, "I spotted it as I was tending to my garden and thought it would be perfect for you. I haven't given you any lately."</p><p>He was used to receiving flowers from his partner often, but he didn't notice until now that it had stopped for quite some time.</p><p>
  <em>Well, quite some time in Creed land. For anyone normal, it's still often.</em>
</p><p>Train suddenly thought of something. It had been bugging him for awhile, "Where exactly do you get all these roses from? You seem to pull them out of thin air."</p><p>Creed laughed at Train's naivety, "My garden, Train. I thought you were aware I had one."</p><p>Train scratched his head in thought, "Guess I had an idea, I just never really thought about it. I've never seen it before."</p><p>Smiling genially, Creed offered, "Would you like to see it now? I just finished fixing it up, so I don't mind in the least showing it to you."</p><p>The toweled man pondered that for a moment before answering, "That sounds fair. I'd really like to see the source of all these flowers."</p><p>It was then he realized how cold he was. He looked down and remembered he was only wearing a towel. He glanced up at Creed who's eyes appeared to be glossed over in desire as they were locked onto his body. Train blushed brightly when he realized his partner was staring at his nearly naked body and tried to cover himself with the towel more. That didn't seem to work since he then almost gave Creed full view of his nether regions, which the swordsman clearly took notice of.</p><p>
  <em>Crap, I've been half naked during this whole conversation! What's wrong with me?!</em>
</p><p>"Uhhh, I think I should get dressed first..." Train said, embarrassed.</p><p>Creed nodded in return, glancing quickly at Train again before blushing and forcing himself to look away. Train just assumed his partner was as embarrassed just as he was. Grabbing the towel before it could fall, Train jumped over his bed, landing in front of his closet door and stepping inside.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It's nice outside.</em>
</p><p>Train noted as he stepped into the garden Creed had led him to. The temperature was perfect. Not too hot, but at the same time there was a gentle, warm breeze brushing past them. The sun was at the perfect angle to be able to bask in its glory, without worrying about getting overly hot. It was almost as nice as his roof.</p><p>
  <em>I might come here every once in a while too.</em>
</p><p>He looked over at Creed who was walking through the garden, gesturing for Train to follow, "I have a special section for my roses, all red. They are my favorite, after all. I have more of them than any other."</p><p>"Why do you like red roses so much?" Train had wondered that ever since he first realized it was the only flower he ever gave Train.</p><p>"A rose has the power to put a smile on anyone's face. It's a heartwarming gesture that shows a person's true feelings." Creed explained, still walking forward. "The color red has so many meanings behind it. Power, passion, beauty… love. All four of these small words join together in a single color to portray an even stronger meaning than the words alone."</p><p>Train was slightly moved by Creed's words. They were actually quite beautiful.</p><p>
  <em>But what does he mean by, 'true feelings'?</em>
</p><p>He already knew Creed cared about him, but did he mean something else?</p><p>Forcing himself to ignore that curiosity, he continued to follow Creed. As they rounded a corner and walked up a small hill, Train gawked at yards of red he saw. It seemed to go on forever.</p><p>
  <em>Well, now I no longer have to wonder where he gets all these flowers from.</em>
</p><p>The only parting was in the middle, where a gazebo stood with long benches aligning the inside and surrounding a table. Small pillows were placed in each corner.</p><p>Creed stood outside the edge of his private garden, with Train close behind. Train decided not to follow as Creed made his way into the masses of red roses. The silver haired man stopped near a couple feet ahead before bending down and inspecting a rose on the ground.</p><p>As he watched Creed, he thought this was the best time to ask another question he'd been thinking over for a long time. "Why do you give me roses?"</p><p>"Do you not like them, Train?" Creed asked, still viewing his flowers from a closer location.</p><p>Train thought that over for a moment. Originally, he saw them as nothing more than a nuisance. When Creed would give him any, he'd just discard them and move on. But now…</p><p>
  <em>Now, I keep them. Even though I usually just leave them to the side, not even putting them in water.</em>
</p><p>He figured since he and Creed had become closer, it was the right thing to do.</p><p>
  <em>Plus we're living in the same house together, if he started noticing discarded flowers everywhere, he'd probably be hurt.</em>
</p><p>Keeping them was the least he could do, after everything Creed had done for him.</p><p>"I know what you use to do with them. I figured that out after we started our group." Creed said from his kneeled position on the ground. Train noted the hurt in his voice. "But I've also noticed how you've started to keep them. That really does make me happy."</p><p>"I may keep them, but I certainly don't take care of them. I usually just leave them on my dresser."</p><p>Creed laughed, "I know that, Train, but I also know you don't know how to take care of them." He smiled over at Train, "Maybe I'll show you how sometime."</p><p>Train folded his arms, "I can't really say I'd take care of them even if I knew how. You don't find it strange to give another man a flower?"</p><p>That thought never even crossed Creed's mind. He had always only given them to Train. Giving something like a rose to Train didn't strike Creed as strange at all.</p><p>
  <em>Only something that beautiful could even remotely depict my feelings for him. Though, even that's not enough… The beauty of a thousand roses, couldn't reach the same level as my love for Train.</em>
</p><p>"I made this section of my garden, especially for you. What do you think?"</p><p>Train felt his face redden slightly at that statement. Creed had gone out of his way yet again for Train, even though Creed did enjoy taking care of flowers. "But… why?" He couldn't help but asking.</p><p>"Don't the roses make you feel special? Like there's someone that cares about you?" Creed explained dreamily, turning back to his flowers. "Don't they make you smile, even a little?"</p><p>He looked past Creed to the red garden that surrounded him.</p><p>
  <em>Actually… that's true. It does make me a little happy when I'm surprised with a rose on my bed.</em>
</p><p>It might have been a little weird before, but it did give Train that feeling that someone cared and was thinking about him.</p><p>"What is it about a rose, which makes someone feel so loved?" Creed continued in a hushed voice, but loud enough for Train to hear. "It's not the smell, or the color, but the gesture itself. Just the fact that you are receiving something so beautiful from someone else, is what makes you smile."</p><p>Train looked over at his partner as he spoke. The sun was shining off his silver hair, creating a glowing outline around his head. The shadow contrasted by the sun on Creed's face made him look unearthly and his normally pale skin seemed slightly tan with a picturesque hint to it. The peaceful smile planted on his smooth face gave Train a calming sense.</p><p>Creed picked a rose from the ground and stood, eyeing red petals in his hand. His azure eyes glistened brightly, holding a blissful look to them as he spoke softly, "Amazing how a simple scarlet flower can hold so many feelings, so much meaning, without ever saying a word."</p><p>He walked over to Train and handed him the rose just plucked from the ground. The glow that was circling Creed's head before now seemed to incase his entire body as the sun beamed strongly behind him.</p><p>Creed looked into Train's eyes heartily, causing a small feeling of warmth to form in the Cat's chest. "From the destruction of a secret organization, to a simple red rose, anything that makes you smile, Train, is worth it."</p><p>Train eyed the rose he was a just given for a moment before looking back up at the atheistic aura surrounding Creed. As his thin lips curved into a heartfelt smile, Train couldn't prevent his own from turning into one as equally heartfelt.</p><hr/><p>The room was silent, as always. Just the way Sephiria preferred it when meditating. It had been quite some time since Train and Creed had abandoned Chronos, and a new number XIII had already been picked out. He was coming along quite well too. His loyalty and skills were definitely something to be admired.</p><p>Still, Sephiria couldn't keep herself at ease. It had been a very long time since the disappearance of the former number XIII and his partner. Too long, thought Sephiria. The fact that her former comrades had been so quiet for so long, was indeed something to be concerned with.</p><p>
  <em>They can't be underestimated.</em>
</p><p>"Any news, Belze?" Asked the young woman without turning around to see who was standing quietly at the door.</p><p>"None yet. There hasn't been a single trace of Train Heartnet or Creed Diskenth," Belze said, keeping his position at the door. "Are you sure they'd be together? Heartnet was never very keen on Diskenth."</p><p>"I'm sure of it. Train's departure was also Creed's. He also aided Train in his escape, going so far as to fight you." Sephiria said, not moving from her position either. "Besides, do you honestly think Diskenth would leave the Black Cat to venture around on his own, knowing Chronos would be after him?"</p><p>Belze knew Sephiria was right, as usual. Even if Train had refused Creed, the swordsman would just follow Train wherever he went and the Cat would be stuck with him.</p><p>
  <em>Just as he was in Chronos.</em>
</p><p>"I'm sure if we find one, we will find the other. This may sound strange, but I believe they're working together." Though Sephiria was facing away from him, she could tell Belze was looking at her confused. "You know Train's style almost as well as I do. He's not the type to stay silent for this long. If he were alone, he would have already burst back into headquarters, killing anyone that got in his way of killing me."</p><p>That thought upset Sephiria a bit. When Belze had told her everything Train said before leaving with Creed, she was more than a little baffled.</p><p>
  <em>I still can't figure out why he was after me and what he meant by killing innocent people.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria wasn't the type to go around killing any bystanders. The only ones in danger were those who got in the way of Chronos.</p><p>
  <em>Those people are not innocent. What was he talking about?</em>
</p><p>Ignoring the thought for now, Sephiria continued, "This secrecy they seem to be having is definitely Creed's style. One of the reasons we paired them together was that Creed was a little more patient and actually formed plans, whereas Train would jump right into things and take them as they came. I'm positive this silence, is just the calm before the storm." Sephiria sighed quietly, "The fact that we can't find either of them only proves my theory to be true."</p><p>"And the way they departed, it's safe to say they'll be back. Heartnet's actions seemed to be that of revenge. Against what, I can't say, but as I told you, it seemed to involve you quite a bit," Belze said from behind Number I.</p><p>"That question can only be answered once we find them. However, we must find them before they strike. We can't risk having our opponents attack first. Especially when it's opponents like them." Sephiria placed her hands on her knees and looked at the ground in thought, "Heartnet never admitted this, but they made a powerful team. Contrasting fighting techniques combined with similar personalities and thinking patterns makes a pair to be reckoned with. We can be sure when we do meet, it'll be the battle of the century."</p><p>Belze couldn't help but be concerned for his leader. She was still young, yet she had to carry the weight of Chronos and all its problems on her shoulders. That's why Belze always stuck so close to her. He knew it was a tough job and wanted to make sure she had at least a little help.</p><p>
  <em>Even if she never really accepts it, I like to believe I've eased her burden a little.</em>
</p><p>He valued Chronos just as much as Sephiria did, so he didn't want to see her, or Chronos fail.</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes she's too strong and prideful for her own good.</em>
</p><p>"Do you have any idea what I could have done to make Heartnet betray us in such a fashion?"</p><p>Sephiria sounded weary as she spoke. She always seemed to care about Train.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it was because he was so young when he first entered Chronos and she didn't want him straying to the wrong path.</em>
</p><p>Belze didn't really think Sephiria had feelings for Train, just that she cared about him. Despite what many might think, she did have a conscience.</p><p>"I can assure you, there's nothing that you did wrong. Those two have always been hard to control and I can't say they would have stayed much longer anyway." Belze said in attempt to comfort the woman.</p><p>Sephiria was quiet as she spoke to herself, "Maybe I made the wrong choice…"</p><p>He looked over at the young blonde before speaking again, "Sephiria, are you sure you're alright?"</p><p>Sephiria turned her head and smiled weakly, "I'm fine, Belze. This is the job of a Number." She turned back around, taking the same position she had, when Belze first entered. "Please contact me the moment to hear anything about either of the two. I'll be waiting for your reply."</p><p>Number II nodded and began to exit the room before Sephiria's voice stopped him. "And Belze, thank you for your concern."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Trusting Hearts, Guilty Conscious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Creed had once again summoned his Stars in the meeting room. The past couple weeks had been dedicated to sharpening their skills further, and he was confident his group was now in complete control of their abilities.</p><p>
  <em>Perfect timing too, Maro and Shiki have also reported that they've found the best time to make our first strike against Chronos.</em>
</p><p>It was excellent news for everyone, for Creed could tell most of his comrades were getting restless with their constant training and of course he didn't want to make his Cat wait any longer.</p><p>
  <em>I gathered everything so quickly for him, but I did have to slow down to form the plans and make sure everything was correct and in its place.</em>
</p><p>He had apologized to Train countless times for the long wait, but the response was always the same: Train always said it was okay and to stop apologizing. He'd even add that he understood Creed had rushed things in his favor, so he'd give him the time he needed to catch up with his plans; he didn't really mind the wait. Then there was always the playful side-response that if Creed had continued to move as fast as he had, the swordsman would lose what was left of his sanity.</p><p>Creed chuckled to himself at that last thought. Train scolding him that him moving too fast was like Maro eating healthy: It just didn't go together.</p><p>The Black Cat was the type to procrastinate something he didn't want to do, and rush through something he was dead set on achieving. Since Creed knew this was something Train had promised himself and was dead set on doing, it was really strange for him to slow it down for the sake of Creed's sanity.</p><p>
  <em>Or the fact that he's okay with the wait. Sometimes, I think he's just like a little kid. He wants what he wants, and he wants it now! But this time…</em>
</p><p>Well, in all essence, Creed was no different. His feelings for Train were proof of that. Even though Creed was happy with Train just being near him, that didn't change the fact that he wanted him as more, and would do anything to have him.</p><p>
  <em>To have him, as much more than what he already is…</em>
</p><p>Still, the fact that Train was admitting he understood something about Creed and thinking of his wellbeing, meant the world to him, and showed he was making considerable progress. He didn't want to jinx it, but it seemed as though Train was warming up to him each day. His Cat had even admitted that practicing with Creed, was when he had the most fun.</p><p>That's when Creed noticed Train still wasn't there. Normally, he would have told his partner the news first, but his beloved was fighting with Durham once again. They had more training sessions together than he and Train had. Creed would have been jealous if it wasn't for the fact that Train was very annoyed with the constant challenges. Durham just couldn't accept his redundant defeats, and would set up a rematch with the Black Cat the minute he lost.</p><p>Train kept complaining about how dull the fights were. Originally, he thought fighting another gunman would be fun, but after seeing that Durham mainly boasted about his own abilities without much to back them up, the ex-Number XIII quickly got tired of him. He wasn't all bark and no bite though; both Creed and Train knew he was good, hence the reason he was in the group. Just against Train—there was no chance in Hell.</p><p>As if in reference to his thoughts, it was that moment that Train came walking through the door, a little more scratched up than the other times he fought Durham, with said man following behind, looking even worse for wear.</p><p>"Gotta admit, you're getting better, Beak-Boy. That battle lasted a WHOLE half hour!" Train said with a trace of sarcasm, as if he were trying to tell a child he did a good job.</p><p>Durham growled, "Call me that name one more time, Cat, and I'll shoot you a new one."</p><p>Train laughed, "I believe that's what you said, the first time you challenged me."</p><p>Creed smiled as Train took a seat next to him in the swivel chair by the desk he sat at.</p><p>Durham took a seat in the corner, opposite Train, "You can rest assured that promise will be fulfilled next time. I will prove I'm the best gunman around."</p><p>"You say that so often, yet I've seen nothing to back those words up." Train said as he leaned his elbow on the chair's arm. His love's eyes skimmed through the series of paper's scattered across the dark surface before asking, "What's all this?"</p><p>"The reason I called this meeting, Train." Creed said as he noted the dirt smeared across Train's face. Durham had said they should fight outside this time, claiming it'd be a better environment for him.</p><p>The swordsman took a small handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped away any dirt he could. Train jumped slightly as his eyes went from the notes and pictures, to Creed's hand cleaning his face. He gave the ashen man a sore look, but didn't push him away. He had gotten used to Creed's overbearing persona long ago, and had begun to accept it now. A small part of him enjoyed the attention, even though it still annoyed him a little.</p><p>
  <em>At least he's not obsessing over the small cuts. He seems to realize that my fights with Durham are nothing that, or Creed just hasn't noticed them yet, which I doubt.</em>
</p><p>Once Creed was done tidying up Train's face, he threw the piece of cloth with a perfect shot, into a nearby basket, before turning back to the conglomeration of paperwork on the table. "As you know, Shiki and Maro have been gathering any new information they could find on the happenings of Chronos, and I think you'll be quite happy with the results. All of you will be."</p><p>Creed stood, addressing the entire group now, noting how Shiki and Maro were smiling sinisterly. He matched their smile as he spoke, "We've found the perfect opportunity to strike our first full-scale attack."</p><p>"It's about time!" Train said with enthusiasm, ignoring Kyoko as she hoorayed loudly in the background. "That means that we'll get a chance to try our new skills against them, right?"</p><p>The swordsman nodded, "Not only that, it seems that Chronos is still unaware of our location. I've had reports that they've been searching for us, Train, but had no luck. Glad now that I picked such a secluded spot?"</p><p>"Well, at first I thought it was a bit out of the way, but as more time passed by, I began to trust your choice."</p><p>Shiki stepped forward from his position on the wall next to Maro. "Aren't you going to tell him the other news? I think he'd want to hear it."</p><p>Creed turned to Shiki, giving him a look that told him to keep his mouth closed. The moment he had heard this news, he had wanted to go straight to Train so he could vent, but he also didn't want to make Train upset.</p><p>
  <em>In all actuality, it won't make him upset—just curious.</em>
</p><p>His partner raised his brow at Creed. "What is it?"</p><p>Creed eyed his partner for a moment, before deciding this was probably the best time to tell him anyway. "It seems Chronos has a new Number XIII. We're not positive on this, but I believe it's a safe assumption."</p><p>The Black Cat was silent for a bit, when a crooked smile crept across his lips, "Oh really? Well, they do always have someone else ready, just in case. Can't wait to meet the newbie."</p><p>A small laugh left Creed's mouth when he saw Train's expression. Just as expected, Train was looking forward to meeting his replacement. Creed was a little angry at the news of a new XIII.</p><p>
  <em>How could they replace Train? I know they have to, but do they honestly think they can ever get anyone as good as Train? Who else could they find that would match my Cat's eminence? None could ever compare to the Black Cat…</em>
</p><p>But then, that was also the very reason Creed wanted to meet this new Number as well. He wanted to see what trash they actually thought could equal up to the legendary Black Cat. He wanted to see if this person was even worthy of cleaning Train's laundry.</p><p>"Do you know anything else about him?" Train asked as he kicked his feet up onto the table.</p><p>"The only information we have so far is that it's a man. Other than that—" Creed stopped in mid sentence, as he looked at Train's shoes on the tabletop. The moment his heels hit the surface, some dirt had fallen off and scattered across the papers covering it. Then Creed looked down to the route Train had taken to get to the table, noting the dirt, mud and grass he had tracked all the way there.</p><p>Creed went over to his partner, pushing his feet off the table. Train looked at him annoyed, shouting out. "What was that for?!"</p><p>"You didn't wipe your feet before you came back in!" Creed said as he tried to clean the mud from his precious pictures and hard-earned notes.</p><p>The dark haired man looked at the table Creed was so desperately trying to clean, then to the floor he had just spread mud all over. He glanced at Creed and answered in a nonchalant way, "No, I guess I didn't."</p><p>Creed frowned at a certain important note, before looking back down at Train's shoes. He fell to his knees and started to untie them. "Take your shoes off before you track anymore dirt."</p><p>Train tossed his feet in the air, away from his partner's prying hands. "What are you getting so worked up about?"</p><p>"You know I hate dirt, Train. That's why I've told you over and over again, to wipe your feet off before you come back in the house. Now you've tracked dirt everywhere and gotten it all over my work."</p><p>Creed made another grab for Train's feet, but the Cat merely spun around in his chair, avoiding the motion, "It's not like you're the one that does the cleaning."</p><p>"But the fact that you got dirt everywhere, especially on my notes, means we have to get your shoes off and cleaned. I don't want you ruining anything else. They might leave stains on the carpet now."</p><p>Creed grasped Train around the leg and started to remove his shoe again. Train pulled his leg away, spinning the chair back to its original position.</p><p>"Come on, Train. Just take them off and I'll put them to the side to be cleaned. You have another pair you can wear." Creed pleaded.</p><p>"But I like these." Train said as he admired his shoes, like a small boy admiring a new toy car. His shoes really weren't the reason, he was just having fun annoying Creed. When his partner got like this, Train always just enjoyed just playing around with him.</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes and jumped at Train's feet again. This time, he gripped his legs tightly enough so Train couldn't pull free. The Cat still tried to move, but only wound up falling to the floor, giving Creed the chance to get one shoe off.</p><p>"Stop kicking, Train! Just let me take the other one off. It won't take long for them to clean it and I don't want you tracking mud all over the place." Creed said as he began to undo the other one.</p><p>"Not a chance in Hell!" Train replied defiantly, still kicking his feet. It was rather a useless gesture, since the man was still able to get the shoe off without much of a hassle.</p><p>Catching his breath, Creed picked both shoes off the floor and placed them in the same basket he threw his handkerchief in. Train narrowed his eyes first at Creed, then at the basket. "That looks more like a trash can to me." he said in pretend anger. He just loved messing with Creed.</p><p>The silver haired man chided the man's comment, "It's not a trash can, Train. Trash cans aren't this decorative. Didn't you notice the designs?"</p><p>Train eyed the basket a little more thoroughly this time, "The shape's all that really matters, to me. I don't care what the designs on it look like. If it's shaped like a trash can, then I'll treat it like a trash can."</p><p>Creed frowned at Train's lack of knowledge, "There's a difference between trash cans and baskets. I'd appreciate it if you didn't confuse the two. It would cause fewer problems."</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders, making Creed sigh exasperatingly, "Why do you do that to me?"</p><p>Train smiled, starting to stand up, "Because—I enjoy it."</p><p>Creed made his way over to help his Cat, examining him thoroughly with his eyes, to make sure he didn't hurt himself in the fall.</p><p>The gunman rolled his eyes, as Creed brushed off his jacket, "What are you, my mother?" He commented as he pulled his arm free.</p><p>"More like lover. You two fight like an old married couple." Shiki noted with sarcasm and annoyance in his voice.</p><p>That was when Creed and Train took notice to everyone else in the room, watching the scene take place, having forgotten they were even there. Charden and Doctor had a look of amusement on their faces, and Eathes and Kyoko actually laughed. Leon worked hard to pretend he wasn't even paying attention, while Echidna actually seemed as though her eyes were on fire. Predictably, Shiki and Maro looked like they wished, they had never seen what had happened. Both their faces were contorted in total discomfort.</p><p>Creed ignored all the looks, in favor of taking the basket containing Train's shoes and the handkerchief out of the room. "We'll discuss our plans when I get back. We might have to move to another room, since this one is in a mess now."</p><p>"Oh, would you just get over it?" Train said as he flicked a piece of scrap paper at him.</p><p>Creed dodged the supposed weapon nimbly and left the room. Train continued flipping through his friend's scattered notes and pictures. He didn't really read any of the man's scribbling, since he knew his partner would just explain it to him anyway. To read them would have been a complete waste of time.</p><p>The pictures were mostly of Chronos Headquarters, and a large building Train had ever seen.</p><p>
  <em>Is that where we're making our move?</em>
</p><p>Again, Train shifted the thought to the back of his head the minute it entered. Creed would explain it all when he got back, so he didn't feel like racking is brain over anything as of yet.</p><p>Train suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him, eyeing his back. He sighed as he knew who it was, "Is there something you want, Kyoko?"</p><p>She didn't say a word and instead walked to the other side of the table. Sitting on the chair adjacent from Train, she put her elbows on the top, squinting her eyes at him.</p><p>After several moments of her irritating stare, Train placed his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the table as well, looking straight at her. "What?"</p><p>"Kuro-sama, do you…have a romantic relationship with Diskenth-sama?"</p><p>Train's face fell forward as he elbow slid to the side, causing several pieces of paper to fall to the ground. His face was bright red, as he turned to the girl.</p><p>"WHAT?!" He asked again in an angrier, dumbfounded voice.</p><p>"Well, you're always around Creed. You guys do everything together, and get along so well. You also seem to talk about everything with each other, and you even talk and treat each other, differently than you do everyone else. It's almost as if you really only care about each other." Kyoko then pouted and crossed her arms, "And I know I'm a cute girl, and I'm always throwing myself at you, yet you constantly reject me. What other explanation could there be, other than that you're already in a relationship?"</p><p>"Did you ever consider the fact—that you just annoy the hell outta me?!" Train shouted back, his anger and embarrassment still making his face red.</p><p>"That doesn't make what she said, not true." Shiki stated, seeming to enjoy the Black Cat's discomfiture.</p><p>"Plus, you guys seemed like you were flirting just now. You've never act like that, when I try to play with you." Kyoko said, still slightly upset.</p><p>"One, 'a-nnoy-ance'. Two, we were not flirting! I know the guy's a neat-freak, and I just have fun messing with him, that's all." Train said defensively.</p><p>"Isn't that a form of flirting?" Charden asked with a coy smile planted across his lips.</p><p>Train growled at that comment, "Not you, too…this is revenge for me pushing Kyoko on you, isn't it?"</p><p>Kyoko spoke again, choosing to ignore that last part. "Even if you weren't flirting, you guys are still around each other 24/7, and talk about everything it seems. I don't think there are any secrets between you two."</p><p>Train slammed a fist on the table, making more pictures and notes jump in the air. "We are not around each other, 24/7; we would drive each other crazy if that was true. We talk about everything, because we're friends and we're partners. That's what partners do. We can't keep secrets from each other. It would decrease our trust factor, and mess up our skills and performance in battle."</p><p>"…but you two are still closer, than any partners I've ever seen. I wonder why that is?" Echidna said from the window side.</p><p>Train stared forward for several seconds, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. There really wasn't any other, than he just liked hanging out with Creed. He had found the man much more interesting, than when he had first met him. In the time they had spent together, he had never known they had had so much in common. Not just fighting knowledge and skills, but they had the same sense of humor and personality.</p><p>Even though their thoughts on life were similar, Creed's were a bit more extreme to say the least, but Train could understand where he was coming from. They both had had harsh backgrounds, leaving both of them hardened, experienced, and streetwise.</p><p>Saya had helped Train to see the world as a better place. Creed never had such a person, and so he couldn't blame him for seeing it the way he did. He could easily understand where the man's ideals were coming from. Besides, he could tell that him just being around made Creed happy, and less violent towards everything and everyone around him.</p><p>
  <em>As long as he isn't hurting anyone pointlessly, isn't the fact that he's happy all that really matters?</em>
</p><p>He could tell Creed was lonely just by talking with him, and also by the fact that he clung to Train so tightly. He could understand that. He was once lonely too, until he met Saya. She was his first real friend. When Saya died, Creed was the one that was there for him, and kept him from going back into his loneliness. Train seemed to do the same thing for him.</p><p><em>He always seems to only be comfortable around me. </em> <em>I was told by other members of Chronos, that Creed was a psychotic mess when I wasn't around. But he's a totally different person when I am there. Although lately, he has been softening more than usual. And I have a feeling it isn't just due to me.</em></p><p>That's when Train knew his answer. Just like he had been with Saya, Creed and Train were two forlorn people, who happened to just find each other at the right time.</p><p>"Creed is nothing more…than my best friend." Train said, resolved.</p><p>As if on cue, Creed came back with a look on his face Train couldn't quite make sense out of. He looked happy, but at the same time saddened about something. The swordsman smiled weakly at Train, before bending down to pick up any pictures and notes he could, seeming as if not wanting to make eye contact with Train.</p><p>For some reason, the Cat felt a little guilty. It was as if something he said had upset Creed.</p><p>
  <em>Not that he's completely upset. There was some sincerity behind that smile. It's more like he's hurt, but used to the pain. Did I say something to hurt him?</em>
</p><p>He didn't want to hurt Creed, but again, he wasn't sure what he had done. Frowning down at his partner, he decided to help, considering he was the one to knock most of his papers down.</p><p>Creed raised his head up to meet Train's, actually looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Train."</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "It's no problem. I was the one who did a lot of this anyway, my fault."</p><p>The pale man smiled into Train's eyes, causing that warm feeling to spring in his heart once again. Though it was never really that strong, Train had noticed it happening a bit more lately. It didn't feel bad or weird or anything, it actually felt nice and made him happy.</p><p>
  <em>And it happens only around Creed though… I don't understand it, but whatever. It doesn't matter as long as the system works.</em>
</p><p>Train pushed the thought aside. He wasn't going to obsess over it.</p><p>Both men dropped what they picked up on the table and Creed gave Kyoko a glance. Knowing that look all too well, Kyoko moved back over to Charden.</p><p>"Where'd you put my shoes?" Train asked knowingly.</p><p>Creed just smiled craftily, "You'll see them eventually, Train."</p><p>Train pointed an accusing finger at Creed, "I knew it! That was a trash can!"</p><p>The pale man turned his smile into an ominous one, "Only time will tell, won't it?"</p><p>Creed knew Train was trying to mess with him again, so he'd decided to go along with it this time.</p><p>Durham ended Creed's good time, speaking with a frustrated tone. "Moving on…What was this about a 'strike against Chronos'?"</p><p>Though slightly irritated that he had been interrupted, Creed turned to address his entire group, who all seemed slightly put off by the little "flirting" session he and Train just had.</p><p>
  <em>I'll continue to call it that, since that's what I was doing.</em>
</p><p>Creed spoke aloud, "Soon, there is to be a World Summit."</p><p>"A 'World Summit'?" Train repeated from behind him.</p><p>Creed glanced over his shoulder at his beloved, "Yes, a World Summit. You know…a gathering of world leaders? United Nations? Ringing a bell?"</p><p>"Hm, seems to be a good time. Many VIPs attend those summits. Important people, who are part of, and protected by, Chronos." Charden said, smiling in approval.</p><p>"Exactly, and I can assure you all, that several important members of Chronos will be there. This is the perfect moment to make our first move." Creed said with intent.</p><p>"…What about Sephiria? Will she be there?"</p><p>Creed turned around and saw his love's head bowed slightly, a dark shadow crossing over his handsome features. He had a feeling Train would ask that question. He had checked multiple times, but the resulting answer was always, "No."</p><p>Train clenched his fists in anger. Creed grasped his shoulder to calm him before continuing, "I haven't seen her assigned to make an appearance, but you can't be certain that she won't be there. You know that when Number I attends these kinds of things, she keeps herself hidden, and no one except for a select few knows she's even there."</p><p>Seeing Train perk up a bit, he finished his reasoning, "Besides, as I said before, she's been looking for us, but to no avail. You can't honestly think that she'll just stay put, the moment she hears what we're doing. That's also another reason I decided, this was the perfect moment."</p><p>His Cat looked up at him, before smiling thankfully. Creed felt his stomach sink a little.</p><p>
  <em>I don't deserve to see that smile. I've been lying to him. I'm the one he really wants to kill.</em>
</p><p>Creed could feel the guilt eating at him, he knew all too well what he was doing was wrong, but he was just so scared to tell Train the truth. He knew if Train ever found out, he'd leave him, and even become his enemy. Creed couldn't live without Train. He could take Train's hatred despite the pain, but he couldn't take Train not being there. Not being able to see Train everyday, not being able to hear him or talk to him, not being able to touch him.</p><p>
  <em>That would be too much…</em>
</p><p>He still didn't regret killing Saya though, he never would. If he hadn't, he never would have become so close to Train. He never would have gotten Train to even acknowledge him as a partner, let alone call him his best friend. He regretted the pain caused and the dishonesty, but not the witch's death. He was glad she was dead.</p><p>It's not like Sephiria's life mattered to him anyway. Creed didn't care at all whether Sephiria lived or died. If Train wanted her dead, all right. If he decided to let her live, that's fine too, Creed would do whatever Train wanted to do and go wherever he wanted to go.</p><p>
  <em>Still, I can't stop this aching pain in my heart. This numbing guilt I feel. I also can't tell anyone about it, otherwise I'll lose Train forever. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen.</em>
</p><p>Creed would keep the same resolve he had the night he helped Train bury the wretched woman. He would stay with Train and help him in any way he could. No matter what the cost, Creed would help ease Train's pain.</p><p>
  <em>Even if it means tearing my own heart out and nailing it to the wall, I'll do it, just to see him smile.</em>
</p><p>"So you can't say for sure if any Number will be there then?" Train asked, shaking off his earlier anger.</p><p>"No, I can't say it's definite, but I'm confident in saying that once they find out it's us causing havoc, they'll come running."</p><p>Train smiled deviously, "That means the new XIII might show up as well."</p><p>Creed smiled with him, "I think Chronos would want to see the two XIIIs in what they believe, will be a battle royale."</p><p>"When and where does this event take place?" Charden asked, folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Five days from now, in Sangeles City. We're already equipped to handle it, so there's no need to be concerned. I'll inform you of my plans on the awaited day. Until then, entertain yourselves. This meeting is dismissed." Creed replied.</p><p>"You can be sure; I'll be up at the break of dawn." Train said with a cocky grin.</p><p>"I'll be surprised if you wake up before noon." Creed said playfully.</p><p>Train tried to punch Creed in the shoulder, who instead dodged it and caught Train's wrist. The Black Cat then decided to use his other hand to smack his friend across the head, but was blocked once again by Creed's other hand. The two men's arms were crossed, so Creed used that to his advantage. He uncrossed their arms, flipping Train around, and pushing him forward a little, throwing the Cat to the floor.</p><p>He then took that moment to laughingly dash out of the room, knowing that his partner would soon be in pursuit. Train turned and picked himself up, before chasing after Creed with adventure and light revenge in his eye. But having fun like this, did remind him of his days with Saya, playing in the sun. It was a fun memory…and he enjoyed reliving it with Creed.</p><p>Kyoko watched the two men leave, holding the same pouting look she had before. "'Best friends', my butt. Am I the only one that sees Creed's manner with Kuro-sama is more than 'just friends'?"</p><p>Echidna chimed in as well, "Trust me, child. You're not the only one that sees it. I think Train is the only one that doesn't."</p><p>Kyoko folded her arm in disappointment, "How am I to get Kuro-sama to notice me, if he hangs out with Diskenth-sama all the time?" The teenager flailed her arms in rage, "How am I supposed to compete!? My precious Kuro-sama!"</p><p>Shiki rolled his eyes and spoke to her in a condescending tone. "Believe me—he notices you…"</p><p>Charden's voice came next. "Well, as of now Train's feelings are purely platonic. I don't really see that changing." He looked at Echidna as he spoke, seeing her perk up a little at that and smiled gratefully at him.</p><p>Charden nodded in return, then smiled as he noticed the woman's eyes had stayed on him a bit longer than usual.</p><hr/><p>Five days had taken entirely too long to pass. It felt like an eternity for Train. After hearing they could finally make their move, Train had become fidgety. He was now lounging in the living room on the couch, flipping through the channels aimlessly. One of his favorite things about his new powers was that he didn't need to use the remote in order to change the station.</p><p>He yawned and looked at the grandfather clock located in a corner of the room. It was a little past four in the morning.</p><p>
  <em>I really should go back to bed, but I can't sleep. I just want to get this day started.</em>
</p><p>Yawning again, he changed the channel, very unaware of what was going on on the screen.</p><p>"Train?" A voice came from behind. One in which he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Why are you up?"</p><p>"I should ask you the same question. How'd you know I was up? Scratch that, how'd you know it was me?" Train said as he continued flipping from the stations. He was completely hidden. The couch's back covered him fully.</p><p>Creed walked over to the couch and leaned over, staring down at his beloved's face. He frowned at how drawn and tired he looked, "I didn't really. For some reason I just got really thirsty and came down for a drink. When I heard the TV on, the only person I could think of that would be up at this hour, would be you."</p><p>Train's laugh lacked luster, "Then what was that crack about me, 'not waking up before noon'?"</p><p>"I know you're a late sleeper, but I also know when you can't wait for something, you can't sleep very well. Besides, the channels were changing so frequently, and you're the only person I know who wouldn't be able to decide what to watch, or get bored with a show that quickly."</p><p>"I don't understand how you know me so well." Train said with a half, tired smile.</p><p>"I think you know me, just as distinctly." Creed replied with a warm smile on his face.</p><p>Train yawned once again, "Guess that's true."</p><p>Creed walked around the couch and sat at the end next to Train's head. He laughed as he noticed Train wasn't using the remote, as usual.</p><p>"Why am I not surprised you aren't using the remote?" asked the silver haired man, as he leaned back into the couch, looking at the screen along with Train.</p><p>Train closed his eyes in a stubborn manner, "I couldn't find it."</p><p>Creed looked at the coffee table located right in front of the couch. He leaned over and grabbed the remote, then waved it playfully in front of Train's face. His Cat opened his eyes and snatched it away.</p><p>"Shut up." he said as he threw the controller at him weakly.</p><p>The swordsman chuckled softly as he caught the offending object before it hit his face. Looking back down at Train, he noticed the small bags forming under his eyes. "Why don't you go back to bed?"</p><p>Train scratched his shoulder as he changed the channel yet again, "You said it yourself: I can't sleep."</p><p>"You haven't been sleeping a lot lately. You need your strength. Go to bed."</p><p>"I'm too tired to sleep."</p><p>Train looked up at Creed, noting the exhausted look in his eyes as well, "What about you? Why don't you go back to bed?"</p><p>Creed shook his head, "I can't sleep knowing you can't sleep. I haven't slept in the past couple days much either for that reason."</p><p>Train raised an eyebrow at his friend, "So if I fell asleep, then you'd fall asleep too?"</p><p>At Creed's nod, Train sighed, "All right, let's give it a whirl."</p><p>Train closed his eyes, trying to make himself fall asleep. He was very tired, so he thought it might really work.</p><p>Creed watched his precious love. It wasn't the first time he had watched Train sleep, but he never got tired of it. He reached out, in hopes of petting his lustrous russet hair, but pulled back instantly as he saw Train stir a bit and open his eyes again.</p><p>"No good. Can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I just see—" Train cut his sentence short, at the realization of what he was about to say.</p><p>Creed looked down at his beloved, "What? What do you see, Train?"</p><p>Train's eyes looked distant. Creed couldn't let him stay in that state of mind. He asked pleadingly, "You can tell me. You know I'll listen."</p><p>Train was only silent for a second longer. He really did trust Creed, so why should he keep something to himself? Creed was his partner and he was always looking out for Train.</p><p>
  <em>He's really the only one I am able to talk to. He's the only one that seems to completely understand and accept me.</em>
</p><p>"I see Sephiria mercilessly taking Saya's life." Train said softly, but loud enough for Creed's keen ears to hear. "It's been like this ever since I found out we would be making our first attack soon."</p><p>Creed's heart began to crack, and his stomach sank somewhere below his feet as he heard Train's words. It was a reminder of how he was being insincere to Train and of how much he had hurt him.</p><p>
  <em>I love him, so I want to be truthful, but also because I love him, I don't want to lose him. This is so painful...</em>
</p><p>There was nothing he could do about it now, except comfort the man he loved. He reached his hand out and caressed Train's shoulder, softly. The young brunette looked back up at Creed as he smiled down at him.</p><p>"There's nothing I can really say to make you feel better, Train; all I can do is be there for you and be your shoulder to lean on. Whatever it is I can do, you can be sure I'll do it to the best of my ability. Remember, I spare nothing…when it's for you, Train."</p><p>Listening to Creed's evocative words, and looking into his crystal blue eyes, as they watched his own so fondly, Train already felt a little better. Feeling Creed stroking his shoulder gently, made him feel like falling asleep. Still, he wasn't quite dead to the world yet…his conscience could be very stubborn.</p><p>Creed took note of Train's little dilemma and stood up, "I'll be right back." He said as he left the room and made his way towards the kitchen.</p><p>Train sat up and looked in the direction Creed had gone, slightly confused. A couple minutes later, his friend returned, holding a tall glass. In the darkness, Train couldn't initially tell what was in the cup until Creed shoved it under his nose.</p><p>The Black Cat glanced into the cup and was greeted with a familiar scent and sight. Apparently, Creed had made him a glass of warm milk.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, he does know me well. This is often what I do when I couldn't fall asleep back when I was in Chronos.</em>
</p><p>He looked back up at Creed, who gave him his trademark childlike smile that freaked everyone else out but Train, who knew that when he was on the receiving end, it was merely a display of affection. "I thought this might help. Isn't it wonderful not being told what to consume by Chronos?"</p><p>Train noticed he said that with such joy and smirked. "You should have stopped a long time ago like I did. Food is a pleasure of life. And they took that away from us."</p><p>Creed smiled fondly at his cat. He had to admit, being free to eat whatever he wanted was invigorating. His body honestly felt better now that he got to choose what he put in it. There was another change that was hard to put his finger on, but didn't care too much to analyze it. He felt good, and that's all that mattered.</p><p>Eyeing Creed a moment longer, Train decided to take the glass and eye it instead. Then he looked back up to his partner, "But, Creed, the reason I can't fall asleep is because I don't want to. Every time I do, I have that dream…that nightmare."</p><p>Creed knelt down and placed a hand on Train's knee, looking into his eyes, "I know, Train. The milk is just to help make you drowsy, I'm going to try and ease your mind myself."</p><p>"…But I'm already sleepy," Train said, still a little confused.</p><p>The pale man laughed quietly, "Just drink it."</p><p>Train watched Creed again, before taking a sip of his milk. As expected, it tasted delicious and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Creed sat next to Train again as he finished his milk. Once the Cat was done, he placed the cup down on the table and rested back into the fluffy couch.</p><p>As he closed his eyes and fell into the couch, sleep took over his waking body despite his efforts against it. As he slept, he saw Saya standing there with a jug of milk. He could hear her song in the background, but her lips weren't moving. She turned to Train and smiled, about to say something when her eyes rolled back and her face turned white. Train started to run towards her, but was too late as he watched her crash to the floor.</p><p>After she hit the ground, Train could see standing behind her, with a bloody sword in hand, was Sephiria. He growled and jumped at the killer, only to have her vanish right before his eyes. Something pulling his sleeve, caused him to look down. Saya lay there, blood covering both herself and the ground, as she smiled weakly. He could see her lips move, but couldn't make out the words. They were too quiet, too weak and Train could only hear her haunting voice singing in the background.</p><p>He furrowed his brow, "No… Saya, you still owe me a bottle of milk…"</p><p>He wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to get up and scream, or cry, but his body wouldn't allow him to do any of that. He was too tired. He felt himself toss a little as he saw more blood pour out of Saya's wound. He couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried, and he couldn't hear her words no matter how hard he listened.</p><p>"Somebody… help…" Train begged into nothingness.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and was pulled against something soft and comfortable. Then he heard Creed's soothing voice, trying to break Train out of his nightmare.</p><p>"It's just a dream, Train… This isn't really happening… You don't need to worry."</p><p>Train then felt something warm brush lightly against his cheek and then run through his hair. His body began to stop tossing at the contact and he began to relax as Creed's voice re-entered his head.</p><p>"You don't have to worry… You're not alone. I'm here and I won't leave you."</p><p>He felt the arm wrap a little tighter around his shoulders and could feel a soft cheek press against the top of his head.</p><p>"Think of happier memories—don't torment yourself like this."</p><p>The dream that had been holding Train's mind prisoner before had started to fade, when Creed first spoke. After the last words left his mouth, the dream was completely gone. His past was replaced with the present. Though he was half asleep, he was still very aware of what was happening outside his closed eyes.</p><p>"Don't let your memories haunt you. You can make your mind go wherever your heart desires, Train."</p><p>For some reason, he started to dream of what was happening right there. As if his eyes were open and he was witnessing the moment like he was wide awake. He could see Creed's arm placed around him. He could feel the side of his partner's face pressed into his hair along with his warm breath tickling his skin. He sensed the warmth and the feel of the sallow man's gentle hand stroking him. And he could clearly hear his kind, loving voice alleviating his pain.</p><p>His lips curved into a small smile as his head slipped from Creed's shoulder and fell into his lap. He was only half aware that happened, but fully aware Creed was still caressing his face and arm. The solace of Creed's touch was enough to put the Cat into a deep sleep, his traumatizing nightmares replaced with soothing caresses and expressions of encouragement.</p><p>Creed looked down at his Cat's peaceful, slumbering face. The smile on Train's lips, assuring Creed that he was no longer imprisoned inside that nightmare. He smiled as well, running his fingers through Train's hair.</p><p>
  <em>I did say I'd go to sleep when he did. The sun's starting to rise anyway. We'll wake up early enough for our little trip. Besides, how can I even think about ending this moment?</em>
</p><p>He passed his thumb across Train's lips, outlining the smile and sighing happily at their softness. Noting Train shiver a little, he thought his love might be cold. He removed the robe he was wearing and used it to cover Train's body. As he stopped shaking, Creed stroked his face once more. Placing his arm on Train's side, he began to fall asleep as well. He completely forgot the reason he woke up in the first place, wasn't for a drink. He knew enough about his Cat's movements, to know when he was restless. The 'drink of water' line was just an excuse, he had really come to make sure his beloved was alright.</p><hr/><p>When Train woke up, the sun had already risen. He had to use his hand to block the rays blinding his sight, and rolled his head over so the sun couldn't reach him. When he put his hand back down, he saw Creed's sleeping face hovering above him.</p><p>
  <em>That's right; he helped me to fall asleep.</em>
</p><p>Not only did Creed stop his bad dreams, but he helped replace them with good ones. Though Train could have sworn his dream had the same warmth and coziness as he felt now. If it wasn't for the fact that the sun was now up, and he had opened his eyes, he would have thought he was still asleep.</p><p>His head was lying in Creed's lap, his partner's arm had slid from around Train's shoulders, and now was draped over his side, hanging delicately in front of his abdomen, only mere centimeters away from actually touching it. Looking over himself, he also noticed that Creed's robe had been placed on him as a blanket.</p><p>
  <em>I thought that part was only in my dream, but he really…</em>
</p><p>Train looked back up at Creed. If he wanted to go to sleep, he could have slid me off him, and then gone back to bed. This position doesn't look too comfortable for his neck.</p><p>Creed's head was faced to the side and back a little over the couch: a surefire way to get a crick in your neck. Not only that, his side was contorted and turned to fit crookedly into the couch, which couldn't be good for his back.</p><p>
  <em>He's gonna be in a lot of pain when he wakes up if he stays like that. Actually, he's probably going to be sore as it is.</em>
</p><p>Train gently removed Creed's hand from his stomach and moved it over to the man's side. Then sitting up, and lifting his friend's head up slightly, he laid Creed's head down on the couch, placing one of the couch's decorative pillows underneath it. He bent down and picked up the swordsman's legs as well, kindly setting them on the other end of the couch. Though Train had been comfortable in the position they had been in, he knew it couldn't be too pleasant for Creed's body.</p><p>He watched as Creed curled up and smiled. The fair man shook a little, clearly from the small breeze passing through an open window. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around himself, in an attempt to stop shivering. That was when Train noticed Creed was bare-chested, only wearing a pair of dark sleeper pants upon his slender frame.</p><p>He wasn't sure why, but a pleasantly warm sensation started to take over his entire body. It wasn't just in his heart like it had been before. He shook it off, frowning a little.</p><p>
  <em>Well obviously he'd be cold. He's sleeping half-naked.</em>
</p><p>That's actually how Train usually slept too, but he put on a shirt before he went downstairs in case Kyoko showed up again. Standing by the couch, he removed the robe Creed had placed on him from off his shoulders, and draped it over the man's sleeping form. As he raised it to his shoulder, Creed's hand automatically gripped the cloth and wrapped it around himself tighter, causing his body to stop shaking. The man on the couch curled up a little more, nuzzling his face into the pillow Train had provided him.</p><p>The warming sensation returned to Train once more, making him smile again. He couldn't explain the feeling, nor could he decipher what it was, but that didn't change the fact that he liked it.</p><p>
  <em>It actually feels good, but why does it only happen around Creed? I've never felt this way before, not even with Saya.</em>
</p><p>He watched as Creed's face twitched from a fallen strand of hair against his face, hanging in front of his eye. Train bent back down and tucked it behind his ear. Creed's hand lightly grabbed his own, the man smiling jubilantly at the touch and rubbing his cheek against it. Train was a little surprised, but didn't pull back. He allowed Creed his moment of pleasure as he nestled into the Black Cat's hand, like a puppy nuzzling his nose into its owner's palm.</p><p>"Train…" He said dreamily.</p><p>Train chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>I swear, it seems like he dreams about me every night. Though I have no idea what about, it always seems to make him happy.</em>
</p><p>He pulled back and stood, noticing the TV was turned off. He wasn't sure if he had done that or if it was Creed.</p><p>
  <em>Since Creed was trapped under me, I guess I did while I was falling asleep.</em>
</p><p>Leaving the room to go back to his, he looked back at Creed once more, who was still mumbling incoherently but happily to himself. Train couldn't make out most of what he was saying, but his name seemed to be used most frequently.</p><p>
  <em>I'll let him sleep a bit longer. I think he's had less sleep than me these past five days, which really is my fault. I should really be a little more considerate, since I seem to have so much influence over everything he does.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Creed's eyes slowly began to open. He had to blink several times in order to figure out where he was. Looking around the room, he remembered.</p><p>
  <em>I was helping Train fall asleep, but where'd he go?</em>
</p><p>He was in a different position now and Train was no longer in his lap. Creed frowned at that realization.</p><p>He replayed the scene in his head. It was like one of his dreams with Train come true. Never had he been that happy before. The last time he got to hold and touch Train like that was many, many months ago when his love cried into his chest on the roof.</p><p>The swordsman sighed mirthfully as he remembered the smile on Train's face once he fell asleep. Creed really did ease his heart. Train wouldn't have been able to sleep so soundly if he didn't have a happy thought in mind.</p><p>
  <em>I really am helping him. I honestly didn't know if he would let me, but I wasn't about to give up.</em>
</p><p>He moved into his new position on the couch once more and felt a warm object covering him. Looking down, he noticed his robe was placed back on him, protecting him from the cold.</p><p>
  <em>How? Did Train…?</em>
</p><p>Before Creed could finish that thought, a bounce on the couch near his head caused him to look up. He was greeted with a wayward smile from his beloved as he sat much like a cat on the squishy cushion.</p><p>"Morning!" Train said with that same smile.</p><p>Creed smiled happily at his love, "Good morning, Train. Did you sleep okay last night?"</p><p>Train nodded, "I did. Thanks, Creed. You really did help me."</p><p>The young man had to fight back the urge to launch himself at his partner in an embrace, when he heard his words of gratitude.</p><p>
  <em>Not only did it work, but he's grateful I did it! I wish I could just hold him again…</em>
</p><p>Creed then gestured with his shoulders to the robe covering him. Train looked away, seemingly embarrassed over something.</p><p>"You looked cold, and I felt bad that you gave up your robe for me when you didn't have much on, so I put it back on you."</p><p>Looking at Train's slightly reddened face, Creed couldn't help but lean towards thoughts that were most likely false.</p><p>
  <em>Is he embarrassed over his kindness towards me? Or maybe he's embarrassed over the fact that he noticed what I was wearing.</em>
</p><p>It didn't matter which one was true. Either way, Creed was ecstatic.</p><p>Train changed his position into Indian style as he eyed Creed, "So, what time are we leaving for this thing?"</p><p>In Creed's happiness, he almost completely forgot about the mission for today. He started to panic as he looked around for the clock. Not finding it, he turned to Train and asked, "What time is it?!"</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him, "It's 10:00 AM. I let you sleep an hour later."</p><p>Creed sighed in relief. They still had plenty of time. Then he looked back at Train confused, "You let me sleep in? Why? When did you wake up?"</p><p>The Black Cat scratched his head, "About an hour ago. I wanted to let you rest a little longer since you've probably had less sleep than me lately. I'm sorry to have made you worry enough for you to lose so much sleep."</p><p>
  <em>Now he's apologizing… I'm so happy, I could almost cry.</em>
</p><p>Creed was still feeling guilty over his untruthfulness, but he wanted to bask in this moment at least a little.</p><p>
  <em>I may not deserve his trust, but right now, I want to act like I do.</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled at Train again before asking, "Is everyone else up?"</p><p>Train looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms, trying to remember who he saw awake. "Charden, Shiki, Maro and Durham I know are up for sure. I think I saw the light in Doctor's lab on and considering the bathroom down here has been occupied for at least an hour, I assume Echidna must be up too." He tapped his chin, "That only leaves Leon, Eathes and that girl unaccounted for."</p><p>The silver haired man smiled at Train's refusal to use Kyoko's name.</p><p>
  <em>I really don't have to worry about her placing a spell on him. The day he gets interested in her Chronos will start hosting flower tea parties.</em>
</p><p>Creed sat up fully, "We still have time before we need to leave. The Summit doesn't begin until later in the afternoon." Swinging his legs around, he looked over to Train again, "Have you eaten yet?"</p><p>Train shook his head, "All I did was shower and get dressed. I decided to wait for you, but everyone else said they weren't going for that again and ate. I saved some for us."</p><p>Creed had to fight another impulse to grab and cuddle his partner.</p><p>
  <em>That makes two times! Though this time he didn't bother making everyone else wait. I don't care, I only need him to eat with.</em>
</p><p>The thing that made it so amazing was that Train was actually putting off a meal for someone. That meant he would have to really care about that someone. Train would never pass up a meal.</p><p>His dearest love jumped backwards over the couch the way he had come. He stood and put his arms behind his head as he made his way into the kitchen, "You can either eat now or get dressed first, whichever one you want. If you wanna dress, I don't have a problem with waiting a little longer."</p><p>This time Creed really did swoon, though Train couldn't see it since he was faced away. "I'll eat with you first. I know how much you enjoy food and I don't want to make you wait any longer."</p><p>Train smiled teasingly back at him, "I'd think someone as obsessed with hygiene and cleanliness as you, would at least brush your teeth…"</p><p>Creed felt his stomach lurch at the thought, "Hmm…I-I think I'll do that first."</p><p>Train laughed pleasantly, "Don't worry—I'll wait for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Love Breaks Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train would have been relishing in the cool wind that brushed past and savoring the sun's hot rays, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was staring down at the building where their first blow would commence. He and the "circus freaks" were standing atop a grandiloquent building, waiting for the word from Creed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the Black Cat felt someone near him, but he could tell who it was before the unseen man even spoke.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for this, Train?" He asked in a cool voice.</p>
<p>Train kept his eyes on the building as he spoke, "Security seems tight."</p>
<p>"Sephiria has been searching for us, after all. She's smart enough to figure out this might be when we'll show up." He eyed his partner curiously, "Is that a problem?"</p>
<p>The gunman clenched his fist, determination mixed with rage beginning to flow through his veins. "The more the merrier."</p>
<p>Creed both knew and adored that look in Train's eyes. It was the look that had made Creed fall in love with him. He knew his Cat's patience was wearing thin, and so he decided to get this show on the road.</p>
<p>Spinning around, he smiled sinisterly at his Stars, "Take your positions and wait for the signal."</p>
<p>Echidna placed her elbow on her arm, touching her fingers to her lips lightly, "But you still haven't told us what this signal is."</p>
<p>Creed continued to smile that malevolent smile at her, "You'll know it when you see it."</p>
<p>That seemed to appease Echidna and everyone else in the group. The actress opened up a gate for her comrades which they all stepped through. She gave Creed one last look, sighing sadly as she saw his attention drawn back to Train, and stepped through the dimensional fissure herself.</p>
<p>Creed went to stand next to his beloved again, eyeing him intently out of the corner of his eye. "Well, Train?"</p>
<p>The look in his Cat's eyes never changed as a malicious half-smile swept across his lips. "Let's do this…" he said after seeing his group all in position on the ground.</p>
<p>Train aimed his gun upwards nonchalantly and fired one shot. The bullet hit the dead center, of the engine of a helicopter flying overhead, causing it to explode. Creed took half a second to be in awe of the awesome explosion Train had created, before looking down to the building below, seeing his comrades starting their mini battles with any security official they could.</p>
<p>Creed laughed venomously, "This is our first step towards our final goal, Train! Let's have some fun, shall we?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to tell <em>me</em> twice." Train answered as he leapt from the building with Creed following closely behind.</p>
<p>Using the confusion brought on by their fellow members and their own godlike speed, both men were able to reach their desired location undetected. Kicking the door down, Train quickly threw a flash grenade inside, blinding anyone within range. The Black Cat fired shots at the blinded security, taking them out as easily as if it was from point-blank range. Creed meanwhile pulled his out his Imagine Blade and proceeded to stylishly slash and impale those who Train ignored.</p>
<p>Once everyman they could sense had been eliminated, neither man moved from their positions. They didn't let their guards drop, as the smoke and bright light, brought on by the grenade vanished, and they could clearly see the occupants of the room.</p>
<p>Train growled as the figure of a young, feminine woman dressed in black came into focus. "Sephiria…"</p>
<p>Standing in the middle of the room was Number I, surrounded by a select few other Numbers. Her sword was raised in the air, standing in a position that told Train she blocked all the bullets he fired. The posture of the other members showed they had evaded both Train and Creed's attacks as well.</p>
<p>The idea of attacking blind enemies was short lived. He knew the moment he threw the grenade in, the room was not full of the people they thought it would be. <em>Creed must have known too, he's good enough to figure that out as fast as I did. He must have given his sword visible shape so he could surprise the Numbers later.</em> Train couldn't help but smile at that thought. Creed really loved showing off his powers to people, so he would want to be able to see their faces when they witnessed a sword with no blade.</p>
<p>That was when Train fully took in the group around Sephiria. Belze stood next to Sephiria, as usual, with Baldor and Kranz beside him. On the other side of Sephiria stood a man Train had never seen before.</p>
<p>He seemed pretty young, maybe a little younger than Train. His hair was bright blonde, cut to the shoulder, with a long face. Instead of classic black sunglasses, this kid chose to wear red ones. His tattoo was placed on his right cheek. Train laughed mentally at the image. <em>I would understand if his number was a little smaller, but putting a Roman numeral thirteen across someone's face seems just cruel to me.</em></p>
<p>His position didn't seem too threatening. He looked more so like he was bored than anything else. His weapons weren't even drawn. Train could see two Black sai attached to each of his long legs. <em>How'd he evade the attack then?</em></p>
<p>Train smiled, "A trap, huh? So you finally found us."</p>
<p>"We've been aware of your location for several days now. I had a feeling you'd make your first move here. The timing was just too perfect." Sephiria said, Christ's blade still aimed in a defensive position.</p>
<p>"Is your organization really that corrupt where it takes you half a year to find two runaways?" Creed said with his trademark sinister smile. "Guess I should expect nothing more, from garbage like you."</p>
<p>Sephiria ignored that comment, "Train Heartnet, Creed Diskenth: Are you aware of the fate of a traitor to Chronos?"</p>
<p>"You're one, to talk of betrayal." Train spat as his eyes became colder than ice.</p>
<p>Number I narrowed her eyes at that statement, then pointed her sword between the two ex-Chronos members, "I've given you your warning. If you choose not to listen, then you two will feel the wrath of the Chronos Numbers."</p>
<p>She ran towards the two partners at incredible speed. Train and Creed were barely able to dodge to the side in time. Her sword nicked Train's shoulder a little, but barely enough to draw blood.</p>
<p>Train had almost no time to react as he sprung into the air, avoiding Baldor's Heimdall. The Black Cat folded his arms as he peered down at the Numbers' shocked faces.</p>
<p>"You guys either must be desperate or stupid to use the 'Collateral Twins' for two <em>traitors</em> like us," Train chided.</p>
<p>"What the hell?! Since when can you fly?!" Baldor shouted from below.</p>
<p>"A lot has happened…and there are a lot of things, you don't know." Creed said from behind, before swiping through the air, taking a big chunk out of Baldor's shoulder.</p>
<p>The tall man jumped back, and stared at Creed in disbelief as he raised the invisible blade to his mouth, licking the blood off.</p>
<p>"Don't tell me…Tao?" Sephiria sounded like she was in denial as she looked up at Train, "Heartnet, is this what you've been reduced to? Joining forces with a man like this and obtaining a power as inhuman as Tao?"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the woman. For some reason, the way she talked about Creed really provoked him. <em>How dare she—Saya's murderer—even dare to judge me, or Creed?!</em> He tightened his grip around Hades, "At least Creed's never betrayed me like you did!"</p>
<p>As Train shot at Sephiria, Creed felt the all too familiar guilt settle in his gut again. <em>He trusts me now, but that trust is misled. I would never do anything to hurt him, but somehow I ended up doing just that—in order to get him back… And I can't even tell him the truth…</em></p>
<p>The bullets shot at Sephiria clanked to the floor as she cut them all in half. Train dived from his position in the air, but was forced to fly to the side as Baldor shot his rocket powered hammer at him again. As it followed after him, Train made a swish of his hand, causing the weapon to fly back at Baldor. Number VIII jumped to the side, just in time to avoid the blow.</p>
<p>Train planted himself back on the ground and shot his trademark death glare at the man, "I only want Sephiria."</p>
<p>"Train!" Creed shouted as he leapt towards his partner.</p>
<p>He noticed that he was too far away to stop Kranz's vibrating knife from slicing Train's neck, so he used his imagine blade to cut Number IV's hand. Kranz pulled his hand back and glared at Creed, who returned the gesture tenfold. <em>Seems a little pointless to use an invisible blade against a blind man, but he doesn't seem to be able to sense it as he could a normal sword.</em></p>
<p>"Thanks, Creed." Train said as he leapt into the air again, soaring back over to Sephiria's direction.</p>
<p>Landing in front of his former leader, he strengthened his glare. Sephiria aimed the pointed tip of her sword at Train, an intent look in her eyes.</p>
<p>"What is your qualm with me?" She asked, keeping her voice calm and collected.</p>
<p>"I'm sick of this little charade you and you're group keep playing. Stop acting dumb!" Train yelled as he fired more shots at Sephiria.</p>
<p>His bullets weren't block by her, however. Both Belze and the new XIII stepped in front of her to deflect the bullets.</p>
<p>Train growled at the two "bodyguards". "What? Sephiria can't take care of herself? Since when was the great Number I such a coward?"</p>
<p>"We deserve an explanation, Heartnet. Why are you after Sephiria? Why did you betray us? Why are you actually <strong>cooperating </strong>with Creed Diskenth?"</p>
<p>His hold on Hades was so tight by now that his hand shook, "One, I didn't betray you. I wasn't going to stay that much longer anyway. And two, you guys really want to continue with this game, I'll flat out tell you. You murdered Saya!"</p>
<p>The look on Sephiria's face changed only slightly, his words triggering a lost memory. But Train's voice interrupted it, as he continued. "Ring a bell now, Number I? And I'm working with Creed, because he's the only one, out of your weapon-happy little groupies, that ever seemed to give a damn about me!"</p>
<p>Train flew above Number II and XIII, and over to where Sephiria still stood. He launched himself down at incredible speed, Hades ready to strike her against the head. Sephiria was too fast and blocked the blow with Christ.</p>
<p>As their weapons were crossed and Sephiria looked into Train's glowing eyes, she could tell there was nothing but cold hatred there. But even then, she couldn't help but ask, "Why do you think <strong>I</strong> killed that sweeper girl?"</p>
<p>"I thought you'd be done playing innocent…" He growled, gritting his teeth in hatred.</p>
<p>Sephiria's calm, emotionless face only fed Train's anger, "Answer me Heartnet. Why do you think <strong>I</strong> killed her?"</p>
<p>Train slashed his gun to the side, breaking the cross between their weapons and spinning to her side. "Who else would have done it?! Who else could have known I made contact with her?! Who else had a reason?! Even if the reason was selfish and cold-hearted…"</p>
<p>That's when realization hit her. She looked to the side where Baldor and Kranz were desperately trying to figure out the location of Creed's sword. <em>Creed…</em></p>
<p>Before she could speak her thoughts, Train leaped at her again. She sliced her sword through the air between them, halting the Ex-Chronos Number's movements.</p>
<p>"There is someone else who could have done it. You need to listen to me, Heartnet." Sephiria said in a demanding voice.</p>
<p>The tone of the female swordsman's voice cut through Train's last nerves, "You can't tell me what to do anymore, Sephiria! Stop trying to lie and protect yourself!"</p>
<p>He dodged to the side of her blade, using his powers to push it to the side. As he ran back towards his target, he was forced to jump back on one hand, avoiding another thrust from Belze.</p>
<p>Train now glared at Number II, "How many times do I have to say it? My only opponent is Sephiria."</p>
<p>"You fight Sephiria, you fight the rest of us." said a new voice from behind and Train was barely able to jump in time to avoid an attack from his replacement.</p>
<p>Train once again, floated in the air as he glared down at the new XIII, "Take my advice kid, and get out. Chronos will only use you for their own goals."</p>
<p>The blonde kid spun his two sai around on one finger, "Why should it matter, if our goals are the same? And don't call me a kid, my name is Kazuki <strong>(1)</strong>. Don't forget it." That said, he threw the two trident-like blades at Train, who made them crash to the ground, lodging them there.</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but laugh as he looked back over to Sephiria, "<strong>This</strong> is who you had replace me? I gotta say, I'm a little insulted."</p>
<p>"Don't underestimate me just yet!" the kid shouted at him, his face slightly red.</p>
<p>To Train's shock, the sai he planted into the ground had boosted itself back up and was making their way towards Train again. <em>He has little rockets attached to the pointed ends? Okay, that's pretty clever, but can he control it like Baldor controls Heimdall?</em></p>
<p>His question was answered as the weapon followed after him. Deciding it was humiliating to run, Train stopped and faced his pursuer, then caught them between his two fingers.</p>
<p>Spinning it around so he held it right, Train smiled, "You have a thing for the young ones, Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Not looking at her, he threw the sai in her direction, not needing to know the New XIII stopped them in time. Train landed gracefully on the ground and eyed the trio that stood before him.</p>
<p>"I take it I won't be able to get fight Sephiria alone, will I?" Seeing neither Number move, Train frowned, "Fine. I didn't really want to fight you, but if you give me no choice, I guess I have to."</p>
<p>Creed turned his head to see Train battling I, II and the new XIII by himself. <em>I can't let him battle them alone, especially Belze and Sephiria. I don't know much about this new Number, but I do know I and II and are the best they have</em>. (That was excluding Train, of course, but he wasn't a Number anymore.)</p>
<p>Springing to the side to avoid another blow from Baldor's hammer, Creed stabbed his sword down between the chains, stopping it from moving any further. The swordsman and the Number stared each other down. <em>I have to get at least one of them away from Train, preferably Belze.</em></p>
<p>If he distracted Train's replacement, that would still leave his beloved to deal with the two most powerful Numbers. That's what Creed didn't want. <em>And Train wants to fight Sephiria, so I need to get Belze away at the least.</em></p>
<p>Remembering the battle he was currently part of, Creed used his sword in the ground as leverage to jump and avoid a thrust from Kranz, using his momentum to kick Baldor in the chest. As Baldor fell, Creed pull his sword out of the ground and dashed towards the battle Train was having. He could already hear Baldor stirring, along with several curses thrown at him.</p>
<p>Creed stopped and spun back around to face the duo, "Now, now, is that really the language, men such as yourselves should be using? No wait, scratch that, it's probably the only language you know."</p>
<p>As expected, Baldor growled and launched Heimdall back at him. Creed smiled and leapt into the air, causing the weapon to wiz past the backs of Number II and XIII, who were currently double teaming Train. Creed then ran in front of the two Numbers, Heimdall still following, he glanced at Train, a slight wink in his eye.</p>
<p>Train got the drift and pushed the Chronos members back with his mind, who crashed into the chain behind them. Before they could act, Creed ran to one side of the Numbers where Heimdall had turned, and slammed his sword through the chains once again. Train took that opportunity to run to the opposite end and grasped that part of the chain around his hand, pushing it into Belze and Kazuki.</p>
<p>It was an embarrassing display as the two Chronos assassins flipped over the chain and landed face first on the floor. Train's moment of fun was interrupted as Sephiria sliced past his head. He turned and smiled to her, "So, you finally gonna fight me yourself?"</p>
<p>"It was never my intention to avoid you." She answered with a stern face.</p>
<p>As Creed watched Train slam his gun backwards into Sephiria he sighed in relief. Train was able to get his battle alone with the woman. <em>I'll let him duke it out with her. The biggest problem now, is my battle.</em></p>
<p>He looked around to the surrounding Numbers and smiled evilly, "So, who wants at me first?"</p>
<p>Belze answered his question by jabbing towards his stomach, making Creed jump backwards. He was forced to jump again as Kranz stabbed at his head, then again as the new XIII sliced at his back.</p>
<p>Deciding it was the best option in this scenario, Creed leapt into the air, only to be quickly followed by Baldor's Heimdall. <em>Damn, this is gonna be difficult. But if it gives Train his awaited moment, I'm willing to play it out.</em></p>
<p>Creed slashed his sword, causing the rocket-boosted hammer to fall to the side. Baldor made it spin around Creed's head, nailing the pale man on the other side. Creed crashed to the floor, but rolled over as Belze jammed his Gungnir in the location his head once was. He flipped himself backwards and cut his sword through the air, blocking XIII's sai that were thrown at him.</p>
<p>Practically pinned to the wall now by the Numbers, Creed cursed in his head. <em>Damn, what next?</em></p>
<p>Belze stepped forward, "There's no use in fighting now, Diskenth. You may as well give up. It'll be less trouble for us, and less painful for you if you do."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't stop the manic laugh that left his throat, "Do you not know me at all, Belze? Since when have I ever given up?"</p>
<p>The sliver haired man vanished from his cornered position quickly as he ran to the side and up a wall. Flipping himself in the air, he landed behind his opponents and sliced at their backs, creating deep wounds.</p>
<p>Creed continued his laughter, "It's hard to block a weapon you can't see, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Train turned at the sound of Creed's laughter. <em>He seems to be all right, but I really wish he wouldn't take them all on himself. Where the hell is the rest of our group?</em> Train was beginning to get paranoid. Creed had been fighting off four Numbers by himself now too long for comfort. Though he seemed fine, Train wasn't sure how much longer his friend could fight them off.</p>
<p>Feeling the wind wisp around him, Train fell to the side to avoid a blow from Sephiria. <em>Damn it, I'm getting distracted by Creed's battle. Why can't he just lure some over here? I'll take them off his hands.</em></p>
<p>"Why are you being distracted by Diskenth?" Sephiria's cool voice asked from behind.</p>
<p>Train turned to meet her gaze, "Creed's my partner and frankly, I don't feel like having him killed today."</p>
<p>"I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth. What is it that makes you trust Creed so?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat gritted his teeth, "I thought I explained that. Creed was the only one who seemed to care about me in Chronos, and always steps up to help me no matter what the odds. I owe him."</p>
<p>Sephiria lowered her sword slightly, "Did you ever stop to think, that this is all a façade put on by your partner?"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes, "What sense does that make? Creed's the only person that <strong>hasn't </strong>lied to me, the only person that has helped me, and the only person that has shown some type of concern for my wellbeing. The real question is: why in the hell should I trust <strong>you</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria slashed her sword at Train once more, who easily jumped away. "Because I know the truth."</p>
<p>Train was baffled by this statement, but distracted yet again as he heard a small cry of pain leave Creed's voice. But as he turned to see what had happened, he felt a blade stab him in the stomach, though not very deeply. He made a gurgled noise at the pain, pulling Sephiria's sword out immediately.</p>
<p>Creed heard Train's cry, and turned his eyes toward him too. He watched as his Cat gripped his stomach painfully and saw blood leak through his fingers. Panicked, he yelled out, "TRAIN!"</p>
<p>He couldn't make his way over to his beloved as his opponents stopped him. His anger grew higher and higher as he continued to block and dodge attacks thrown at him, keeping him from getting to his Train. He growled as one hit him to the ground and backwards, father away from Train.</p>
<p><em>No… He's hurt. Please let me get to him. What if he's been seriously wounded?</em> <em>I need to save him. I need to help him. </em>He was shaking with rage as his eyes became blinded by fury and began to streak with crimson, as he saw more of Train's blood drip to the floor.</p>
<p>
  <em>DRIP…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DRIP…</em>
</p>
<p>At that moment, something broke within him and Creed let out a bloodcurdling scream that caused everyone in the room, to freeze. A flash of blinding light surrounded Creed, causing everyone to cover their eyes, even as it died down a couple minutes later. When the light was gone, Creed stood there with a disturbing look on his face, and a new sword in hand. The new blade was animate, and had pointy teeth and a tongue sticking out, its saliva falling to the ground like that of a rabid wolf's. The look in its motionless eyes reflected the ones in Creed's.</p>
<p>The swordsman only stood there a moment longer, his voice distorted and lowered in deep anger, as he spoke in a threatening tone. "Let me get to Train."</p>
<p>A chill passed through most of the Numbers, and Creed slashed his sword behind his back, cutting deep into their chests and knocking them to the ground. He made his way silently over to Train, whose battle with Sephiria had ended the moment Creed released his bone chilling scream. The crazed swordsman only made it a few feet, before Belze attacked from behind, wedging his weapon deep into the other man's shoulder.</p>
<p>Creed turned unflinchingly, and glared at his attacker with almost completely red, frenzied eyes. He gripped Gungnir tightly, causing blood to well from his palm, as he pulled the spear out, and promptly threw it in the air, along with Belze.</p>
<p>Number II was able to land without trouble, and watched as Creed eyed him with poisonous eyes. He couldn't help but flinch, ever so slightly…</p>
<p>"Don't get in my way, unless you want to die." Creed's voice was dark and empty of everything except loathing as he spoke.</p>
<p>Changing his course back to his desired one, Creed approached Train, the arctic, slaughterer look in his eyes quickly changed to the kind, caring one Train had seen so many times before.</p>
<p>His partner bent down slightly in order to see Train's eyes from his slouching position. Looking down at the wound he held pressure on, Creed removed his hand.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Train?" He asked as he inspected the small wound.</p>
<p>Train was too in shock to notice Creed had lifted his shirt up a little, to get a better look. He blinked in confusion before finding his voice to ask the question everyone in the room had been thinking, "Creed… what the hell is that?"</p>
<p>"You're not bleeding too bad… still; we need to fix it before you lose more blood." Creed didn't seem to hear his question.</p>
<p>Train tried a different approach, "It's not a big deal, and the blade didn't pierce that deep. Now answer my question: What the hell is that?"</p>
<p>Creed looked up at his beloved who pointed at the blade in his hand. Creed eyed it as well, "You know…I'm not sure. I think it's the next level of the Imagine Blade."</p>
<p>"Next level?! You mean there's more than just the one?" Train asked, aghast.</p>
<p>"I believe so…" Creed wasn't completely sure on this either. He'd never see it before. In his rage to get to Train, his mind had splintered and this is what came about.</p>
<p>The rest of the numbers seemed to be getting out of their stupor, as Baldor shot his Heimdall at the two partners. Creed spun around and caught the hammer in the mouth of his sword. As he began to laugh, so did his blade which spit it back out at Baldor.</p>
<p>Number VIII was too shocked by the sword's move to jump out of the way in time. His own weapon smashed him in the stomach then into the wall. Train was in shock too, unable to avoid another blow dealt by Sephiria. This one was from the back of her sword to the side of his head, throwing him across the room. Train rolled a couple times before regaining his posture.</p>
<p>Creed saw Train fly out of the corner of his eye, making him worry further. <em>Where the hell is the rest of our group? They should be in here helping us fight the Numbers. That was the reason we trained so hard</em>. "Train, we should leave. Your wound could open more if we continue."</p>
<p>Train growled in annoyance, "I'm fine, Creed! Stop worrying and let me fight."</p>
<p>Train twirled into the air, averting a thrust made by Belze, who decided to help out his leader once more. He wasn't the only one, as Kazuki's sai came flying at Train. The Black Cat bent backwards causing the weapon to fly over his body, but wound up getting socked in the stomach with Baldor's weapon at the same time, slamming him to the ground. Train rolled to the side, in an attempt to free himself from this sudden onslaught, only to have Kranz appeared out of nowhere, and slice him along the side with his vibrating knife.</p>
<p>The gunman let out a cry of pain as he stopped and knelt on one knee. He glared at the surrounding Numbers, who apparently all wished to help Sephiria in any way they could. <em>Damn, what the hell?! All of a sudden Creed's old news and I'm the target? I didn't want them all to come after me, just a few so Creed wouldn't have to fight off so many. Or is it…that they don't want to face Creed and his unpredictability anymore?</em></p>
<p>The Black Cat stood, determined to take them all on at once if he had to, but that's when he noticed Sephiria was not among those in front of him. <em>Where the hell did she…?</em></p>
<p>A small stab to his back turned his attention to what was going on behind him. Train's eyes went wide as he saw Creed standing with his back to him, his body acting as both a defense and a shield for the Cat. Looking down, he noticed Sephiria's sword had pierced right through Creed's torso to the hilt, the point of the saber protruding bloodily through the man's coat. The jab he had felt, was only the apex of the blade, the majority of the metal buried deep in his partner's body. <em>It cut all the way through, only pricking me…that hit was meant for me but he stepped in the way; he was protecting me, like he always said he would. </em>He watched in stunned silence, as Creed's blood began to pour out of him.</p>
<p>Train was too horrified to notice the movement stirring behind him. However, Creed did notice and quickly pulling Christ out by the handle and throwing it to the ground, before grabbing Train by the shoulder and twisting him around his body. He was rewarded for his quick movement, with two black sai that had been meant for Train, stabbing him deeply in his body. They cut towards his stomach and chest, scraping against bone and flesh, as they traveled all the way up to just below his neck. As they sat inside him, Kazuki twisted them with his boosters, before shooting them back out in frustration, that he hadn't been able to get his intended target.</p>
<p>The brutality set against Creed wasn't finished as he pushed Train to the ground, protecting him from a stab through the chest by Belze. The weapon found itself lodged deep within Creed's upper body, seeming as if only inches from the vital spot. Creed pulled the spear out roughly, causing him stumble forward a little. He threw the weapon back at Number II weakly, who caught it with ease.</p>
<p>Train felt an anguish and vehemence he had never felt before well up strongly within him, as he watched his partner's blood readily escape all his wounds. Sweat dripped from the man's face, as his breathless lungs fought urgently for air. His eyes were so dazed by the sight of his partner's blood, he once again wasn't able to act in time for an attack, causing Creed's hand to reach out and guard Train's exposed neck. He was saved from Kranz's throwing knife, meant for the jugular vein, and was now skewered in the swordsman's hand.</p>
<p>The movements of the vibrating blade made it quick and easy for it to dive completely through Creed's bones. The switch to turn the blade off was now too deep into the pale man's palm, making it impossible to stop it from moving. Creed gritted his teeth as the pain of a vibrating blade shot throughout his entire hand, until he plucked the object out with agony, throwing it to the ground.</p>
<p>Creed turned his blue eyes to Train, now full of nothing but pain and worry. He attempted to steady his voice he looked at his beloved, "Are you…okay, Train?"</p>
<p>Train was speechless, something within him was slowly snapping. Creed had just taken multiple lethal blows, all for the sake of saving his life. Train had <em><strong>never</strong></em> had anyone do that for him ever. With every strike that Creed received, a steaming ferocity and wrath within him became hotter and more dangerous than he had ever felt before. He had only felt this kind of anger once before—the night of Saya's murder. Yet, even then, he had kept a lid on it, before something happened that he regretted. However, this time, it was getting beyond his control. And the thing was, he simply let it…</p>
<p>But before Train could say or do anything, Creed grasped his arm firmly, picking him off the floor and throwing him to the other side, rescuing him from Baldor's flying hammer. Heimdall nailed Creed in the side of his body, making him fly across the room and slam, head first, into the wall.</p>
<p>Baldor chuckled as he summoned his weapon back to him, "Aiming for the Black Cat is much more fun, knowing Diskenth will just step in the way." He caught his hammer as he smiled over at Creed. "Let's see the Tao cure that."</p>
<p>A sudden gunshot went off, the bullet nailing Baldor straight between the shoulder blades, barely missing his heart. The man went to the ground in an instant, clutched his bloody chest, the wound being a through-and-through.</p>
<p>Everyone's attention turned back to Heartnet, who held Hades firmly in his hand, a whiff of smoke wafting from the barrel. Every Number, including Numbers I and II, had to take a step back from the simple intensity of the young man's eyes. In all the time they had worked together, Sephiria had never seen such ire in the Black Cat's golden eyes before. Even his famed "Death Glance" which caused even the most hardened criminals to defecate themselves, was <strong>tame</strong> in comparison to the gaze he was giving them now…</p>
<p>Train slowly backed up, with his gun prepared to mortally wound whoever moved. Purposely stepping on the injured Number VIII, he made his way over to his fallen partner.</p>
<p>He spoke, his voice low and extremely deadly, "If <em><strong>any</strong></em> of you, so much as <em>touch</em> him. I swear on all that I hold sacred, I WILL kill you."</p>
<p>With that said, he held up one hand, and with a force far stronger than any he'd ever produced, he sent a telekinetic blast towards the Chronos Numbers, sending their flailing bodies across the building, and straight into the back wall. Sephiria could hear the sound of bones cracking, and flesh ripping, as she and her men slammed into the plywood and fell onto the floor, dry wall and debris fell onto them from the craters their bodies had formed on impact. As she flitted between consciousnesses, she thought to herself, that she had never seen this side of Heartnet before, and that bothered her…</p>
<p>Seeing that his attack had been quite affective, the rage slowly drained out of Train as he looked back over to his partner lying on the ground, a bloody, beaten mess. <em>Crap! </em>He thought, as he ran over to the spot Creed laid. He pulled him out of the wall, before holding his crushed body in his arms. He noticed how his once silver hair was now stained red as more blood escaped his mouth. Creed's nose looked broken and parts of his jaw shattered. Train could already see massive bruises forming on his cheek and his right eye was beginning to swell.</p>
<p>"Creed! Creed, damn it, say something! Open your eyes!"</p>
<p>Creed's breathing was slow, but his battered chest was still beating steadily.</p>
<p>He shook the man slightly, trying once again to get some motion out of his partner. "Wake up, you bastard! Don't fucking do this to me!"</p>
<p>One blue eye opened slowly, as the other was swollen shut. "Train…are you… okay?"</p>
<p>
  <em>He's still asking about me? What the hell? He just took an entire onslaught meant to kill! He needs to worry about plain <strong>living</strong> right now…</em>
</p>
<p>Train's voice cracked as he spoke, "You idiot, you're the one who just got attacked by half of the Chronos Numbers. Stop worrying about me for once! Concentrate on breathing!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled weakly and closed his eye again, snuggling into Train's warm body as much as he could as darkness began to take him over. "That's good… you seem fine."</p>
<p>Train watched Creed's eye closed and saw his chest barely moving, body relaxing completely against him. He felt his voice crack further as he screamed, "DON'T YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES! STAY WITH ME!" He actually felt a tear slip from his control, "You've never left my side even when I didn't want you there, so don't do it now!"</p>
<p>As if on cue, the rest of the Apostles of the Stars ran through the door Train had kicked down. They looked around the room, hoping to spot either Creed or Train.</p>
<p>"Morons! What took you so long?!" Train shouted to them from the other side of the room, catching their attention.</p>
<p>Echidna gasped as she saw the shape Creed was in as the others looked around in awe at the collateral damage that had been caused by the fight between Numbers and their leaders. Heading over to them, Train held Creed tightly, but gently so he wouldn't jar so much. As he came closer, Echidna made her way over to the duo, kneeling to the ground to get a better look at Creed.</p>
<p>As she saw the bloody pile that was her leader, she looked at Train regretfully, "I'm sorry, but the other Numbers arrived outside. We got caught up in that—"</p>
<p>"Shut up, I don't want to hear your excuses right now!" Train had only looked at the woman for a moment before turning panicked eyes back on Creed.</p>
<p>She reached to check his pulse, but Train smacked her hand away violently, "Make yourself useful for once, and open the gate!"</p>
<p>His voice was both severe and terrifying as he spoke, making Echidna both angry and scared, "What the hell happened to Creed?"</p>
<p>"Don't ask questions, and just open the damn gate! Creed needs medical attention now, and your attitude is <strong>not</strong> helping!"</p>
<p>Echidna looked down at Creed again before looking back to Train's lethal eyes. "Where to?"</p>
<p>"Not the mansion. Creed's told you the locations to the other places he's set up, right? Open to one of them."</p>
<p>"Which one?"</p>
<p>"What difference does it make?! Just take us as far from here as possible! NOW!"</p>
<p>Echidna nodded and opened a slit in the air. Train jumped through and shouted at the rest of the Apostles without looking back, "We're leaving. Hurry up before I leave all you miscreants behind."</p>
<p>Creed's body was pressed up close to Train's, his head buried into his shoulder and his hands gripping at his shirt tightly. Somehow, Train managed to pull him closer; as if afraid he would disappear in his arms. <em>Don't you die on me, Creed. Hang in there just a little longer…</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>The moment they arrived at the new hideout, Train ran to Doctor's lab and placed Creed on one of the beds, where the scientist immediately began examining the man. He had to wave Train out of there, since all he was doing was pacing back and forth, asking repetitive questions.</p>
<p>His disposition was no different outside the room than inside. The only difference was his face was paler and his hands shook slightly. The Black Cat continued to pace in the same spot in front of the door leading to Doctor's lab and Creed's hospital, almost creating a dip where he walked.</p>
<p>Echidna was leaning against the wall next to the door, arms folded as she watched Train pace. She was worried about Creed too, but Train seemed to be near a nervous breakdown.</p>
<p>Watching the Cat only a moment longer, the actress decided to ask, "What happened?"</p>
<p>Train didn't seem to hear her voice. He was too trapped in his own thoughts. His face was thoughtful, yet blank. No one would be able to interpret what the look meant. So many emotions shot through it, yet he seemed void of all feelings. As if he wasn't even there.</p>
<p>The female Taoist tried again, "I'm sorry, but the other Numbers arrived outside. We didn't know that would happen, so we weren't prepared and they delayed out entrance."</p>
<p>Seeing no response from Train, Echidna sighed. There was no way she was going to get answers or explain herself this way. Even if she tried to force Train to reply, it would most likely end in her death. <em>What the hell happened to make the Black Cat this worried and Creed that injured?</em></p>
<p>Finally, the door leading to Doctor's lab opened. The creaking of the door was the only thing that was able to wake Train's consciousness.</p>
<p>He eyed Kanzaki impatiently, "Well?"</p>
<p>Doctor gestured for Train to enter, who wasted no time in doing so. He walked briskly over to the bed Creed lay on and stared down at pale face. The blood covering him was gone now, making it seem as if he were just sleeping. <em>Or…</em> Train thought and turned hurriedly to Doctor.</p>
<p>He seemed to know what Train was thinking and answered, "If you would calm yourself, you would see he's still breathing. Though he's not in good shape, he isn't dead either. But he's hanging on by a string; when you brought him in he had already gone into shock but I was able to get him through it. In order to stay at least in the critical to serious status, he's going to need a blood transfusion."</p>
<p>Train looked up at him questioningly, "Blood?"</p>
<p>"His blood flow is really low…without a transfusion, his probability for survival is pretty slim. Even Tao can't react fast enough to compensate with this. However, Creed's blood type is pretty rare, in fact he has the rarest in the world: Type AB negative. Barely one percent of this entire continent has this blood type."</p>
<p>Train couldn't believe this. <em>Of all the people in the world, </em><em><strong>my </strong></em><em>partner had to be the one with the rarest blood.</em> "Tell me where I can get it."</p>
<p>Doctor smiled at Heartnet's urgency and bluntness, "I don't think it's necessary to steal any as of now. While none of our blood types are compatible with Diskenth's, you have blood type O negative, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I guess so, what of it?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki went over to the table and began to collect some equipment. "That would make your blood not only the universal donor, but also the second rarest blood type in the world. You should thank fate that you're not an O positive. Sit down next to him please."</p>
<p>Train stood his ground, "What exactly does all that mean, and how will this help Creed?"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled back at him, "It mean's you're the only one here, who's compatible. You're the only one who can save his life."</p>
<p>It took only a few seconds before everything began to click in Train's guilt-ridden mind. He promptly pulled over a chair and sat down, taking off his coat and laying out his bare arms, mumbling under his breath. "Why didn't you just say that to begin with…?"</p>
<p>It took a half an hour before the transfusion was done. It had taken a lot out of him, but the reward of hearing the heart monitor beep with a strong and steady pulse was enough for him. Train, though lightheaded from all the blood loss, felt no regrets about it. If he could have given his own heart to save Creed, he would have done it without a single second thought. It was the least he could do…</p>
<p>While Doctor was throwing away all of the used disposable equipment, he asked another question, while putting his aching arm through the sleeve of his coat once again. "What else is wrong with him?"</p>
<p>The scientist walked over to a table filled with medical utensils and took a long hypodermic needle from off of it. "He has a major cerebral contusion. His lower mandible has been dislocated, and his nasal septum has been broken. His second, third, forth, and seventh ribs have comminuted fractures, while ribs five, ten, and nineteen are simply complete fractures. His upper right phalanx, has linear fractures on the third and forth metacarpals, and there were two major puncture wounds to his high and middle epigastria area, which were inches away from being lethal. This ended up causing a class III hemorrhage and internal bleeding. Luckily, most of the other lacerations weren't as deep as originally thought, so there's no need to worry too much about those. Yet, we still need to look out for infection."</p>
<p>Train looked at the man, clearly not understanding a word, but only knowing that it sounded really bad. <em>From the sounds of it, Creed just barely avoided Death's door…</em></p>
<p>Doctor paused in his explanation to inject Creed with some type of medicine. He looked at Train's distrustful face and smiled, despite the fact that it didn't seem to ease the Cat at all. "Don't jump to conclusions, this is merely to numb the pain in his sleep."</p>
<p>He then placed the now hypo in the trash unit, ignoring Train's unconvinced glare. "The cerebral contusion…uh, head injury, seems to be the worst of the wounds. While the Tao has already started to heal most of the wounds, the one to his skull has put him in a Level five coma, which is pretty serious. There was some bleeding in the brain, caused by several broken capillaries and a hairline cerebral fracture, but it was nothing I couldn't stop with a little pressure release. However, that wasn't able to stop him from going into a comatose state."</p>
<p>Train watched his friend's peaceful face. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was just sleeping. There was a large bruise on his cheek and his hair was a mess, but that didn't change the angelic look Creed held. Staring at his temple, he saw through the skull and messy hair to the bleeding Doctor had said he already stopped, then to the swollen eye, where the inflammation seemed to have died down only a little. The wounds inflicted by Chronos Numbers, didn't look any better to Train as he watched them intently.</p>
<p>He forced his eyes to look away, and instead stared down to Creed's bare chest, heavy bandages wrapped around the areas where he had been stabbed. But to Train's eye, he could still see the wounds given to him by Belze and Sephiria as if they were still fresh and uncovered. To Train, the injuries caused by Kazuki's weapons looked like accents to horrible damage already done.</p>
<p>His eyes turned over to Creed's arm, which had an IV drip and transfusion needle in it. The hand Kranz's knife sliced through was bandaged up, but not to Train's eyes. Train saw the hand as exposed, with the broken bones sticking out of flesh.</p>
<p>Doctor stepped up behind him, "Though I'm hesitant to move him, I think that after six or seven days, it'd be much better for Creed if he was placed in a softer bed. This examining table won't be good for his muscles when he awakens."</p>
<p>Train only stared down at Creed for a moment longer before standing, "I'll take him up to his room once I figure out which one it is. It won't be hard. As soon as I find mine, his will be the one next to it."</p>
<p>The gunman left the room, passing by Echidna without a second glance. The actress waited a second, before stepping into the lab herself, eyeing Doctor from the doorway.</p>
<p>"Ah, Ms. Parass, I should have known you wouldn't be far behind." Doctor greeted her with a smile.</p>
<p>She walked over to Creed and looked down at his closed lids, "Is he okay?"</p>
<p>"He's in a coma." Doctor stated bluntly.</p>
<p>The actress turned to him, distressed at this statement, but he merely laughed, "He should wake up when the Tao finishes healing him. Though that will take some time, and when he does regain consciousness, he'll probably need some rehabilitation."</p>
<p>Echidna seemed calmer at that and turned back to face Creed. She moved some hair from his eyes before speaking. "…Did Heartnet tell you what happened?"</p>
<p>"I didn't ask." he answered frankly again. "My job is to just heal him, not get the full story on what happened."</p>
<p>"Train seemed to be feeling guilty over something. Like this was his fault. That was really the only thing I could gauge from his expression. Well, other than complete distress." Echidna said.</p>
<p>"Knowing Creed's protectiveness of Train and Train's risky nature, I assume Creed was using his body as a shield for his partner." Doctor replied emotionlessly.</p>
<p>"That would make sense…" Echidna said in a hushed voice as she sat next to Creed. "Still, I want to hear the story from Heartnet."</p>
<p>The door was slammed back open, revealing Train who walked up to Creed without a looking at either of the two in the room. Still not looking at Doctor, Train asked, "I'm having his room prepared. Are you sure he can't be moved sooner?"</p>
<p>Doctor replied matter-of-factly, "To do so any sooner, would kill him. His body is too fragile right now. However, you found his room awfully fast."</p>
<p>"It wasn't too hard; it was the only one with a piano in it." Train mumbled half to himself, with a small smile at a memory.</p>
<p>Echidna was forced to move from her spot as Train moved to stand next to Creed. He lightly stroked the swordsman face gently.</p>
<p>Feeling it was her time to exit, Echidna left the room, but not before seeing Creed clearly smile and rest the side of his face against Train's hand. She sighed almost visibly. <em>Does he know it's Train, even when he's in a coma?</em></p>
<p>Train stayed by Creed's side almost the entire time inside the medical ward. On the first night, while he was sleeping out of pure exhaustion, Doctor healed the Black Cat's wounds, and gave him a shot of antibiotic to take care of any infections. Train hardly noticed the bandages the next day, all his attention taken by watching over his partner.</p>
<p>Exactly a week later, Creed was moved back to his room personally by Train. The Cat now sat in a lounge chair next to Creed's bed, as his partner slept. His forehead was placed in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He had been sitting like that for almost two hours now, while Echidna was standing at the doorway, watching.</p>
<p>After a couple more minutes, she tried voicing her question once more, "What happened?"</p>
<p>Train was silent for a few more seconds before speaking in a quiet voice, "It's my fault. I was too wrapped up in my revenge to listen to Creed, when he said we should leave. He…sacrificed himself for me…"</p>
<p>As the Cat spoke, he seemed to be trying to control his emotions, but failing. His voiced was cracked the entire time and one of his knees began to shake.</p>
<p>"So he <strong>did</strong> use himself as a shield…" Echidna said to herself. It didn't matter, since Train seemed to have already forgotten she was in the room.</p>
<p>"We would have been there sooner, but the rest of the Numbers arrived. We were forced to fight them off. They left though, for unknown reasons." Echidna tried explaining once more, though it didn't make her feel any less guilty. "Charden says he thinks they had a silent signal as when to leave."</p>
<p>Train waved a hand at her, as if saying he didn't really care. He would have yelled, or even hurt her if he wasn't so tired. The Black Cat sighed even louder and sunk deeper into the chair. He felt weak, emotionally drained as he stared up at the ceiling. Movement from Creed caused him to look over quickly. His partner's uninjured hand was stretched towards him, grasping in the air as if reaching for something. The longing look on his face made Train's heart ache. <em>What is it that he wants?</em></p>
<p>It was then he noticed how close his partner's hand was to his own. Thinking back to when he was in his own short blackout, Train reached his hand out and took hold of Creed's. Creed immediately wrapped his hand around Train's and his body relaxed. A smile crept across the man's thin lips as his head turn towards Train. Judging by the look on the injured man's face, Train could tell he was having another good dream.</p>
<p>Train smiled and wrapped his fingers around Creed's hand as well, grasping it just as tightly as the pale man's were around his.</p>
<p>Echidna's chest hurt as she watched the scene before her. Train seemed to be warming up to Creed quite a lot lately, and this last incident only deepened their relationship. <em>I still don't want to give up. I still don't want to admit to myself, that he'll never return my feelings.</em></p>
<p>"You need to accept this as a lost cause, Ms. Parass, before you give yourself a tumor."</p>
<p>The voice that suddenly spoke behind her was one she recognized. Charden stood at the doorway, watching the scene along with her. He smiled at her before speaking again, "After witnessing this display, I can safely say Train's feelings are changing. I'm sure you've noticed him acting a little different around Creed lately, but this has to be the warmest I've seen him act towards the man."</p>
<p>She turned back to the two partners, Creed's eyes shut, as his head was still turned facing Train, a smile still on his lips. Train's head leaned back as he closed his eyes, seemingly falling asleep, but still holding firmly to Creed's hand.</p>
<p>Charden placed a hand on her shoulder, knocking her out of her daze. "The heart wants what it wants, Echidna. A longing as strong as the one his holds, there's no way to change it. It's best you learn to just move on."</p>
<p>With one last graceful smile, he left the room silently. Echidna looked at the scene a moment longer, before following after the blood Taoist. She decided it was best to let Creed get some rest, especially when the man comforting him was the one most suited for the job.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two and a half weeks had passed since their attack against Chronos and Train hadn't left Creed's side for hardly a minute. The only time he got up, was to fetch Creed water or to use the bathroom. All the food he was served was barely touched, as his guilty heart wouldn't allow his stomach to keep it down, when he remembered Creed wasn't able to eat because of him.</p>
<p><em>He must be starving. Since his jaw is better I'd feed him if I could make him swallow. I don't want to take the risk of having him choke. </em>Giving him water was different. A liquid was easy to massage down Creed's throat. The IV was feeding Creed for now, and though it was liquid food, it kept the man alive.</p>
<p>His hand was still wrapped around Creed's. Every time he let go, his partner would start to whimper uncontrollably until he held it again. Then the whimpering would be replaced with a happy smile. <em>If I didn't know better, I would say he was awake. He always knows when I leave because that's when he starts to throw little tantrums.</em></p>
<p>Train adjusted himself in the chair he sat on slightly, resettling the pillow and blanket around himself. After he discovered the chair was a recliner, he quickly made it his new bed next to Creed. He would sleep there every night, just in case Creed took a turn for the worse, or the more desired option: woke up. <em>Doctor says he's getting better. He even said he might wake up soon.</em> Train didn't want to get his hopes up though.</p>
<p>The rest of his group made visits to see how Creed was doing. Shiki and Maro, however, only seemed to stop by to see if their other leader had woken up yet so they could plan their next move. Train's reply was always an angry, "I don't know" followed by his infamous death glare. He couldn't stand how the only thing on their minds was when the next attack on Chronos would be.</p>
<p><em>Not that I'm any better. Creed's in this condition because of my stupid want for vengeance. I should have listened to him.</em> He still wanted to attack Chronos, but for another reason now. Yes, he desperately wanted to avenge Saya's death, but now he wanted to make them suffer, for making Creed suffer. He just wanted their existence to end, for so coldly trying to end that of his friends.</p>
<p>Looking at Creed, he had the sudden urge to fix his untamed hair. Creed was the type to keep things neat and his hair was no exception. Yes, it would get unruly at times, but that would only happen when something distressful occurred, and Creed slipped into his unstable state. Train was always the one to get him out of that. <em>He wouldn't want to leave his hair unmanaged all this time. Though I don't think I'm the type to </em><em><strong>tame</strong></em><em> hair.</em></p>
<p>Nevertheless, Train decided to help his injured partner out. Leaning forward, he lifted Creed's head up and pressed strands of hair down gently. After they were back in place, he started to smooth out his bangs. <em>His hair's grown, </em>Train noted.</p>
<p>He watched Creed's face as he slept. Train had never taken the time to notice this before, but everything about the man's head was light, almost contrasting his personality. His skin was a fair, creamy color, and his hair was bright silver, with slightly darker highlights. Not only that, his eyes possessed an amazing crystal-like blue with a small hint of crimson in them, which intensified with the amount of passion he acquired. He was glad to note that his one swollen eye was back to normal since he was afraid he wouldn't be able to see out of it again.</p>
<p><em>Why did I start noticing all this now? I've known him since I was eighteen. Though I guess I barely noticed Creed was alive back then. </em>The warming sensation Train was becoming used to and even enjoying, started to build in his heart again, spreading throughout his entire body. He smiled at the feeling, still watching Creed's slumbering face.</p>
<p>The Black Cat closed his eyes before he let himself fall to sleep. Using his powers, he turned the lights off. If he got up from his position, Creed would start to whine again and every time he did, Train's heart would break, and then he'd feel even more guilty than he already did.</p>
<p>With that thought, he simply held Creed's hand tighter as sleep took over.</p>
<p>Blue eyes opened slowly in a darkened room. Looking over to a window, he could easily see that it was the middle of the night. Feeling something pulling at his hand, Creed looked over to see his Cat lying asleep on a chair, pillow beneath his head and blanket draped over his body. The moon and stars shining through the window illuminated his face, making Train's exquisite features seem fragile. Well, in fact, his Cat <strong>did </strong>look slightly fragile; his body slightly emaciated, and his appearance was haggard and drawn.</p>
<p>Looking down, he noticed how Train's hand was holding tightly to his. He felt his whole disposition brighten and tried moving closer to the beautiful limb, wanting to nuzzle his face in it. He groaned in pain as he tried moving, which stirred his love awake. Creed pouted inwardly, as he knew it wouldn't be happening now.</p>
<p>Train stretched and opened his eyes. Seeing Creed awake, he raised himself on one hand, "You're awake?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled playfully at his beloved, "No, I'm still asleep. This is just a dream."</p>
<p>His partner frowned, "Well, I had to make sure this <strong>wasn't</strong> a dream before I got excited. Last time I confused my dream with reality, I nearly broke your window in frustration."</p>
<p>Creed looked at his Cat confused. <em>Did he dream of me waking up? </em>That wouldn't have been much different from Creed's dream then. His entire dream consisted of Train being with him as more than he already was.</p>
<p>"Ow!"</p>
<p>Train's exclamation of pain made Creed turn his head painfully quick to look at him. Apparently, his love had pinched himself to make sure he was really awake. The pale man sighed happily, but also painfully as his muscles ached and his entire body seemed to be manageably throbbing. <em>He really did think this was just a dream. That means he's been waiting for me to wake up.</em></p>
<p>The gunman readjusted himself, tugging at Creed's hand which was still firmly grasping his, a huge, tender smile forming on his face. "You <em>are</em> really awake! You've been in a coma for over two weeks now. Doctor said you would wake up soon, but I didn't want to get my hopes up in fear of…well anyway, you also seem to be making a faster recovery than expected. I assumed it was because of me, since every time I left your side, you seemed to do a little worse, but when I stayed, you got much better. That was one of the reasons I decided to sleep here."</p>
<p>Seeing that smile made his pulse go double-time, as Creed slanted his lips. "One of the reasons?"</p>
<p>Train seemed embarrassed to continue, "The other reason was…I just wanted to make sure you didn't take a turn for the worst, and I wanted to make sure you had someone there when you woke up. I haven't left this room for more than five minutes since you've been out."</p>
<p>Creed honestly thought if he weren't in so much pain, he would have kissed Train. His heart was beating fast and he was sure his eyes were showing complete gratefulness and love, as he looked over at Train. The best part was, his look didn't seem to bother Train. In fact, it earned him another smile. <em>And he still hasn't let go of my hand. Oh, if only I had the strength to move closer.</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, Creed remembered what happened. His look of love turned into a look of concern as he asked, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>That question seemed to throw Train back, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>"You were injured too in the battle. Did you get medical attention right away?"</p>
<p>Train sighed tiredly, "Would you stop worrying about me? My wounds were nothing compared to yours. The Tao in my system was able to fix them okay. Your injuries required more effort to heal. You almost died, Creed."</p>
<p>The sadness and regret in Train's voice made Creed's chest burst with pain. <em>I made him worry. I feel horrible.</em></p>
<p>"How do <strong>you </strong>feel?"</p>
<p>Creed was taken off guard by the question of concern. He smiled warmly at his Cat, "My body aches, but I'm okay."</p>
<p>Train made a relieved sound at that. Even though Creed wasn't completely better, he was at least glad to see he was awake and talking properly. <em>He might not be able to move very well, but he will in due time. I'll help him recover.</em></p>
<p>Then, another thought occurred to Creed, "What happened with Sephiria and the other Numbers? They didn't hurt you anymore did they?"</p>
<p>Train let out another tired sigh, "No, I…took care of them. They're not dead unfortunately, but they have their share of wounds to lick."</p>
<p>Creed arched an eyebrow at him, "You, 'took care' of them?"</p>
<p>Train smiled, "I couldn't stand it anymore; how Chronos was making you suffer and I kinda snapped. After that, I was too concerned for you to worry about anything else. You're wellbeing has been the only thing on my mind since that day. That, and how to get vengeance on the Numbers, for how they tortured you."</p>
<p>Creed's spirits soared at Train's words. Now he was after Chronos for him, too. <em>Even though I can tell he still wants revenge for that witch, I'm part of it too now.</em> He felt the all too familiar guilt rise within him again at the thought of Saya. Creed was still glad she was dead and glad she was no longer in Train's life, trying to seduce him, but he felt also felt bad about lying to Train for all this time.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Creed said, for more reasons than Train knew. "I didn't mean to worry you. I didn't mean to take you away from your original goals. You should have left me where I was, and taken care of Sephiria. You shouldn't have let me get in the way."</p>
<p>Creed felt a very small slap on his head. One meant to scold, but not hurt. He looked over at his beloved Cat, making a stubborn face.</p>
<p>Train's face was that of friendly concern, "Idiot, why do you think I would abandon you for scum like Chronos? I care about <em>you</em> more than that."</p>
<p>The smile on Creed's face was so big; he thought his cheeks would burst. Train's next words were filled with antagonism, but made they Creed's happiness seem almost like it should be illegal. "You scared me big time, Creed. As well as pissed me off. What's wrong with you?! Why would you sacrifice yourself like that for me, and then have the balls to ask how <strong>I</strong> was? If you pull another stunt like that again, I'll be sure to smack you hard enough that you <strong>won't</strong> wake up."</p>
<p>Feeling like he was on the brink of tears of happiness, Creed said, "Okay, Train."</p>
<p>"Good," the Cat replied as he lay back down on the chair, his own eyes threatening to well up once again.</p>
<p>As he watched Train's eyes close, he had to ask another question that just occurred to him. "How was Sephiria able to get a hit in on you? The one to your stomach?"</p>
<p>Creed remembered that moment all too well. It was when level two of his Imagine Blade was revealed. He nearly lost it then.</p>
<p>Train hesitated for a moment, before answering his question. "I got distracted by your battle. I didn't like you fighting all those Numbers at once. Don't ever do that again either. If you put yourself at such risks again in my favor, I'll be sure to be the one that kills you."</p>
<p>But Train's words lacked conviction as he spoke. He knew his beloved Cat only meant that as a warning: to never put himself in such a dangerous situation again. <em>It only means he cares about me…he cares about me a lot. He was concerned about me, and he didn't leave my side for a moment. </em>"Now you know how I feel."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Train asked.</p>
<p>"When you take such risks, what you're feeling now is similar to how I feel. You always say how I need to calm down before I give myself a heart attack, but now you know how I feel, don't you?"</p>
<p>Train smiled, "Touché, I guess. But it's in my nature Creed, you know that."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded, even though it hurt his muscles to do so. Suddenly, he was reminded of a moment that happened back when they first began their journey. "Isn't this moment reminiscent, Train?"</p>
<p>Train opened his golden eyes to Creed's blue ones and smiled, "Yeah, just reversed positions. I do have to find ways to make up for everything you've done for me. I don't feel like letting you have all the one ups." He closed his eyes again, "Besides, I couldn't leave your side knowing all you would do is cry and moan until I came back… That really annoyed me…"</p>
<p>Creed watched as his love fell asleep, totally exhausted. His beloved's chest rose and fell slowly, making him desire badly to kiss his cheek, to pet his hair, or to just touch his face…any type of intimate contact would have sufficed. But his aching body would allow him to do none of that. So instead, he contented himself with just tiredly falling asleep alongside Train…their hands still firmly clasped together.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>(1) </strong>I looked up Japanese names and that one said it meant, "first of a new generation," "pleasant peace," "shining one" but I picked it for the "first of a new generation" part. I figured it was right since he's the new XIII</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><p>CW: Yaoi</p><hr/><p>A loud thump caught Train's attention, as he turned around only to see Creed lying on the floor, mumbling curses while trying to catch his breath. Hurrying over to the fallen man, Train lifted him up by his arms gently, as Creed reached up and pressed his hands against Train's chest for support. The silver-haired man smiled slightly thinking.</p><p>
  <em>Well, it's not just for support but…also for another chance to touch him.</em>
</p><p>Steadying his legs and letting his lungs catch up with him, Creed looked up to his beloved and smiled thankfully. Train returned the smile and slowly helped him walk over to the nearest chair in the training room. While Creed had sustained no injuries on his legs, his lungs had taken quite a beating, not to mention he hadn't been walking for such a long time, his muscles were weak. It was hard to do any type of physical activity without the pain in his chest returning or his muscles giving out, especially since his rib cage had only recently mended itself back together, which all affected his breathing dramatically. So as in incidents like this, when his body had overtaxed itself and his lungs couldn't keep up, becoming short of breath, his recovering body had simply fallen out from underneath him.</p><p>Another two weeks had passed since the man had awoken from his coma, and Creed's body was gradually recovering. Thanks to the swordsman's resilience and the power of Tao in his system, most of the broken bones had all but mended back together, and the other wounds were almost completely healed.</p><p>However, his body was still getting over the trauma it had endured and was giving him many problems to overcome. In order to do this, he needed to slowly rehabilitate his body back into working order, to get over any lingering pain, and to make sure his muscles and organs functioned properly again. Creed's head and shattered hand were the things that saw the least amount of improvement, which was bad news, since it was the very hand Creed needed for his sword and the frequent headaches he experienced often put him off balance. While he did learn to use his other hand, he still tried to exercise his injured hand as well, helping it to heal faster.</p><p>After setting Creed in the chair, Train stood and looked down at him. "I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I?"</p><p>Creed looked away stubbornly, "I just wanna get better as soon as possible."</p><p>Train turned Creed's head to face him, "There's no need to rush, Creed. I'm here for you. I want to help, so don't push yourself."</p><p>Creed could only sigh dreamily at his partner's touch to his face. The whole time he had been recovering, Train had stood next to him, helping him take every painful step. Whenever Creed fell, Train was the one to pick him up. Whenever a headache hit Creed like a Mack truck on the highway, Train was the one with the aspirin. Train also still slept in the same room with him, in the same spot he had when Creed was in his coma. Though he would much rather have Train actually sleep in his bed with him, having him sleep anywhere near, worked fine.</p><p>However, he didn't want his cat overtaxing himself for his sake. "Train, I just didn't want you to—"</p><p>"Oh shut up, Creed. This is my choice, and I'm going to help you. I thought giving you my blood was proof of that." Train interrupted as he let go of Creed.</p><p>Creed's heart skipped a beat at that thought. When he had found out about the blood transfusion Train had given him and how it had saved his life; he had all but become ecstatic. Train's blood was now his blood. Their blood had merged, and in Creed's world, that was like their souls becoming one. He knew his blood was extremely rare, and for Train to have another extremely rare type that just happened to mix with his, was further proof that they were kindred spirits. That of all their teammates, only Train's blood was compatible with his, made their link even more special. It was another commonality they shared, as well as a symbol of their partnership.</p><p>Creed put a hand to his wrist and concentrated on the pulse, which practically screamed his partner's name. Their pulse had become one, beating at the same time, flowing through the same veins. It was to his delight that the blood cells had mixed together to the point that it would be utterly useless to try to tell apart, which were his and which were Train's. He and Train had bonded in a way that could not be broken. Listening to his heart pump his blood through his veins had become a comfort to him.</p><p>
  <em>I'll never let a drop spill again.</em>
</p><p>He smiled, nodding at his Cat, which turned out to be a bad idea, since the motion caused pain to shoot through his temples.</p><p>Seeing Creed flinch in pain, Train placed his hand on the swordsman's forehead. Creed had been getting a lot of fevers lately, as well as increasing headaches. One time he slept all day from a fever, and Doctor thought he might slip back into his coma. That statement had almost given Train a heart attack…</p><p>Removing his hand from Creed's forehead to his cheek, Train frowned slightly. "You looked flushed. Maybe we should call it quits for today so you can rest."</p><p>The redness of Creed's skin was actually being caused by the effect of Train's touch. If it wasn't for the headache, he would have thrown himself at Train, not caring of the consequences.</p><p>Train looked down at Creed's injured hand. Though the bandages were not as thick as before, they were still there, just to make sure the Tao healed the bones correctly and no infection came while the wound was healing. Not to mention, making it so Creed would be more comfortable.</p><p>"How's your hand?" Train asked, still eyeing the bound appendage.</p><p>Creed had to blink in order to get himself out of his daze, before looking at his hand as well. "I think it's getting better."</p><p>He tested his theory by flexing his fingers. The pain was less than it had been a couple days ago, so he attempted to make a fist. Unfortunately, his test backfired, as his hand began to shake and contort in pain. Clutching his wrist, he groaned loudly in distress.</p><p>His love grasped his hand lightly at the distressful sound. He began to gently knead the palm, lightly massaging all the muscles, tendons and bones. The feeling of Train's fingers against his hand felt so good, Creed nearly moaned in pleasure. After the palm was relaxed, Train moved his massage to his partner's fingers, unraveling them back into the correct position. As his finger tips grazed across Creed's and worked tenderly against them, Creed really did moan. Train flipped the pale hand over and rubbed the back of it with his palm in a circular motion, completely erasing the pain, and replacing it with relaxed bliss.</p><p>Noticing Creed's eyes we closed, Train chuckled, "Better?"</p><p>"Mhmm…" Creed replied as he gloried in the movement of Train's fingers.</p><p>The Black Cat smiled and softly placed the man's hand back down. Creed frowned as the session ended and opened his eyes to Train's golden ones shining into his. The look Train gave him caused Creed's heart to race again, and also for him to smile adoringly.</p><p>
  <em>He's been giving me that look a lot lately.</em>
</p><p>Still staring into Train's eyes, Creed asked, "What next?"</p><p>Train frowned, "I think you should call it a day. You felt a little warm, and you should give your hand a rest, it's probably totally worn out."</p><p>"My hand is fine now and I'm not warm anymore. See?"</p><p>He grasped Train's hand and put it to his forehead once more. This time, he forced the warm feeling to leave him, making his temperature normal. The headache left him at once at Train's touch.</p><p>His beloved still looked unconvinced. "Just take a break. I think you fell earlier because you overtaxed yourself."</p><p>Creed sighed, only to wince at the pain the action caused. Train saw this, and helped his partner stand, one hand under his arm and the other around his back. As the gunman guided the swordsman to the door, Creed started to laugh. With each step, he laughed a little harder, until Train had to actually stop and hold him upright so he wouldn't keel over.</p><p>Looking down at Creed, Train cocked a confused eyebrow. "What's so funny?"</p><p>Creed calmed down a bit, mainly so he wouldn't make his chest hurt more than it already did, as he leaned back on Train's shoulder. "Don't you find this ironic, Train? We're in reverse positions."</p><p>As Train's puzzled look remained, Creed continued, "You're the one telling me to take a break. You're the one obsessing over my wounds. And you're the one nursing me back to health. That's usually my job." He glanced up at his Cat, "I'm even complaining like you usually do."</p><p>The brunette smiled at the thought. Creed was right; Train was now being the one with the mothering persona. The thing was…he couldn't help it. He felt responsible for the man.</p><p>Creed had been more than willing to sacrifice himself for Train's sake and goal, and he had proven that fact beyond measure. And now his partner was suffering for his own error in judgment.</p><p>
  <em>He's hurting 'cause of me. How could I put him through something like that, after everything he's done for me?</em>
</p><p>It wasn't just Train's guilty conscience guiding him. He also didn't like seeing Creed hurt. That was a reason he stayed in the room with him at night. Though Creed always said he was fine and Train could go to his room, he always heard the hint of sadness and regret in the pale man's voice at the idea. His friend didn't like that Train was sleeping on a recliner and even offered him his bed, but Train always refused.</p><p>
  <em>Creed needs the bed, I'm not about to kick him out of it.</em>
</p><p>The idea of sleeping in the bed with Creed had occurred to Train, but he always brushed the thought aside, knowing even if Creed accepted the offer, he might wind up hurting him somehow in his sleep. Train was woken up enough during the night by Creed's painful moans due to moving a little too hard over an injured area of his body. Practically every hour of the night, he had to push Creed back in a position that was more comfortable. But, it didn't bother Train. He wanted to make sure Creed was comfortable. But even after all this, his guilty conscience always came back to haunt him. He'd often wanted to ask if Creed felt any differently towards him, after what had happened that day, and he hoped against hope that the answer would be in his favor.</p><p>He wasn't even sure why the thought kept popping into his head or why it was so pressing. Train had found himself wanting to ask, hoping for a solid response. He even almost let it slip out once, but was able to recover himself before any suspicions were drawn. However, it was little by little, eating away at his soul…</p><p>Train laughed as well as he adjusted Creed on his shoulder before exiting the room. "Well, now you know how I feel."</p><p>He started making his way down the stairs with Creed. Holding onto the pale man's hand, he stood in front of him. Though Creed was probably well enough by now to make his way down the stairs alone, Train didn't want to take the risk of him falling.</p><p>It was a good thing Train made the decision to walk in front because the man failed his footing. Still holding tightly to the swordsman's uninjured hand, Creed fell forward, but was caught by Train in the knick of time. Their hands that were locked were placed behind Train's back, wrapping Creed's arm around him while Train's other hand coiled around his waist. Creed's injured hand had slid itself through his partner's arm and gripped across to his opposite shoulder, pressing their chests together.</p><p>Creed looked up, straight into Train's face. The two could feel the heat of each other's breath brushing against skin. Their hearts raced loudly together, as time seemed to freeze around them. A familiar warm feeling grew at the same fast pace within both their bodies as they looked into each others' eyes. The two partners stayed like that, for what felt like hours, until Train finally looked away, his face as red as a tomato. He could still feel Creed's breath against his neck, giving him goosebumps.</p><p>
  <em>What is with this feeling? Why is this happening to me?</em>
</p><p>The Black Cat forced himself to breathe properly before speaking, although his voice was slightly shaky. "Y-you really should have gotten an elevator or something. These stairs can be tricky to walk down even in perfect health."</p><p>Creed was fighting hard not to wrap his arms closer around Train, before attacking the man's luscious lips. Unlike Train, he couldn't make words. He had wanted to be this close to him so much for a long time, and it was hard not acting on his years of yearning. All his energy had to be focused on not ravishing Train right now. Finally, after several long seconds, Creed was able to make some noise of confirmation. Not that anyone could really tell it was an affirmative sound.</p><p>Rather regretfully for both men, Train released Creed after making sure he was steady on the step he missed, before grasping his hand once more. The rest of their descent was quiet, spent by both trying to lower their body temperature. The fact they were still holding hands was not helping, and the idea of keeping their mouths shut seemed good.</p><p>As they reached the bottom, Train had to let go of his hand, because his heart was beating so strong, he thought it was making his whole body shake and he didn't want Creed to know about it.</p><p>
  <em>Why the hell is this happening to me? This feeling has gotten so much stronger, but I can't explain it. Especially after Creed got hurt, this feeling just started coming over me more and more; particularly when I'm around him. It's a strange feeling I can't remember ever experiencing before. Then again, it's not like I want it to stop. Another reason I've seen spending so much more time with Creed is because I don't want these feelings to go away. They seem to make me…happy.</em>
</p><p>He then mentally chastised himself severely. He didn't deserve to be happy, not after what his partner had been through. Yet, even then, he couldn't deny the existence of the sensations.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what it is—hopefully I'm not getting sick or anything. I mean, who would take care of annoying Creed then?</em>
</p><p>"Train?" Creed's voice entered his head, throwing him back into reality for a moment. Train's heart abruptly skipped a beat, as Creed's crystal eyes looked into his golden ones. "Are you all right?"</p><p>Train smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, Creed. We should eat. Lunch should be ready by now."</p><hr/><p>Another two weeks passed and Creed was feeling well enough to convince Train to have a training session with him. Although Train had fun practicing with Creed, he was still hesitant, since he didn't want to take the risk of giving Creed a relapse. However, his guilt also compelled him to grant his friend's request, in order to give him a chance to build up his fighting skills again.</p><p>"You sure about this?" Train asked as he placed a hand on Hades.</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes, "I think I've graduated past the cardboard cutouts, Train. You've seen me recover fully. I'm ready."</p><p>Train sighed, "Alright, but if you show signs of getting worse, I'm stopping."</p><p>Creed nodded and took out his Imagine Blade, as Train took out Hades. A bullet flying through the air and towards Creed was cut off by the invisible blade. He decided he would only use Level One of his sword, because Train would freak out about him overexerting himself if he used Level Two.</p><p>Train shot another bullet at him. Dodging instead of slicing, Creed leapt to the ceiling, hanging off the chandelier. Creed started to notice how the unnecessary object was starting to rock back and forth, courtesy of Train. The swordsman jumped from his spot as it moved over towards a wall and clung to it. He ran down at Train who flipped into the air and over him, just before Creed could strike. Train stopped in midair, facing downward at Creed and shot a round at his hand holding the Imagine Blade.</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He's going easy on me, I can tell. There really isn't a reason he should, I haven't had a headache in weeks.</em>
</p><p>Pushing the thought aside, Creed sliced through the bullets that were aimed at him, then was forced to dodge as Train crept up behind him, attempting to sweep under his feet.</p><p>Creed sighed as he landed. "Train, stop going easy on me. I'm better."</p><p>Train gave him a stubborn look, "Sorry, but I'm still not too comfortable with that theory. Besides, I'm not going easy on you."</p><p>He shot two more bullets at Creed, who hurtled over them and ran towards Train. He made a quick slash through the air, which Train dodged expertly. After several training sessions with Creed, he was able to figure out how to detect where the blade was. Now his partner could slash where he wanted and Train would be able to avoid it.</p><p>Train did a twirling flip in the air as Creed slashed again. He landed on one hand and slid in the direction of Creed, aiming for his feet once more. He really just wanted to get Creed pinned without having to actually hurt him.</p><p>
  <em>I still don't feel comfortable fighting him when he just recovered.</em>
</p><p>Creed leapt into the air and sighed once more. "When are you gonna get serious? I really am feeling better."</p><p>Train heaved a sigh; his heart just wouldn't let him get serious, feeling a responsibility towards Creed. Now the guilt was also telling him to give Creed a break. Maybe it was time for him to give the guy a break. "You really want me to get serious? All right then, you asked for it."</p><p>He ran at Creed, shooting Hades repetitively. The rapid shots distracted Creed enough to give Train the chance to jump in the air and dive at him. Creed used the Imagine Blade to block Train, but the move was found useless, as Train was able to kick it out of his hand and to the floor, pinning Creed against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>My hand is out of practice, he normally wouldn't be able to disarm me that easily.</em>
</p><p>Creed went to dive for his blade, but was stopped by Train's hand next to his head. He looked over to see his Cat looking into his face. Then he felt the cold barrel of Hades on the other side of his head.</p><p>Smiling wickedly, Train said, "Bang."</p><p>Creed smiled at him breathlessly, an adventurous twinkle in his sky-blue eyes. "Well, I asked for it. But it was a good challenge, thank you Train."</p><p>When Train saw the look in Creed's eyes, he suddenly felt his heart begin to beat faster. That look of complete admiration and gratitude had always been there, but this time…it seemed to send Train's chest on fire. The two of them…they were so close. Train could feel the warmth of Creed's breath…</p><p>A strange feeling was coming over him; he was starting to lose control of his emotions as he gazed profoundly into those infinite crystal sapphire eyes. They seemed to sparkle at him, as if telling him to do something—as if begging him to make some kind of move. His heart seemed to beat out of his chest.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck is wrong with me?</em>
</p><p>Creed saw Train begin to get flush and shake a little, and his first thought was that maybe he was getting a fever or becoming delusional. Trying to control himself while being in this close proximity to his beloved, was more of a strain now than ever, and it took his toll on his body. There were many times he had to hide headaches from his partner, which were caused by him trying to keep a tight lid on his emotions. But this time, it may be just him but…he didn't think he was imagining this time. As he felt the unending torture of being face-to-face with his Cat, sweat beginning to pour from his breathless body.</p><p>
  <em>Train…why are you so close, yet seem so far out of reach?</em>
</p><p>Train's eyes moved from Creed's azure orbs, to the man's mouth instead. His lips suddenly looked so soft and warm, and he was unexpectedly thinking of how they would feel, against his own. He could feel his throat going dry as he continued to stare, not even questioning why Creed wasn't reacting negatively against his prying eyes. He so wanted to reach out to the man's inviting lips, but the last shreds of resistance in his heart and his brain stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>Breathlessly, he turned away from his partner, trying to conquer these shameful desires.</p><p>
  <em>Here I am, thinking these thoughts, and he's probably still sore and tired, wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I can't believe this, how could I even think about doing such a thing? And even if I allow him, he's doubtlessly still angry at me for almost causing his death. A sin I can never fully atone for…</em>
</p><p>He didn't know it, but the same wanting feelings that were washing over him, were practically drowning the silver-haired male standing before him. His point of control was at the very edge of the breaking point, his breath was becoming drastically short, and it had nothing to do with his medical condition. Then he watched Train turn away from him, taking away those beautiful eyes…and those torturous lips…</p><p>That was the straw that broke the camel's back—or the swordsman's, whichever.</p><p>Train tried to say something that would break the heavy tension in the room, but to no avail. "Um…I-I should…um, we…should go and…do…something…"</p><p>"Train…" Creed's voice interrupted him.</p><p>The gunman heard his partner call his name, but he was afraid to confront him in this condition. What could he possibly say that could explain his behavior, when even he didn't understand it himself?</p><p>Suddenly, a soft, lithe hand took light hold of his chin, slowly turning him around to face the man whose gaze he dreaded, yet suddenly desired more than anything. To his surprise, Creed was looking at him with eyes of complete and utter veneration and tenderness—before slowly lowering his silver head, and capturing his lips, with the most delicate and impassioned kiss he had ever felt.</p><p>
  <em>Not to mention the only one…</em>
</p><p>When Creed made contact with his soft skin, Train's eyes widened and he gasped quietly, trying hard to believe this was really happening. At first he was shocked and could do nothing, what the hell was he supposed to do? He had never kissed anyone like this; he had never had a desire to. Even with Saya, he had never experienced this longing before. He was a complete novice in this area, but even that couldn't stop his actions. His instinct always commanded his actions anyway… And right now his instincts told him to wrap his arm around Creed's waist and pull him closer… Which he did.</p><p>Creed was in total bliss and his heart exploded in desire when he felt Train hold him. Even if it was a dream, the man didn't care; he would act as if it were real. The swordsman closed his eyes, and pressed into Train's face, enjoying the total warmth and the gentleness that was what only Train could offer. The kiss was light, closed lips which was not nearly enough for Creed. He opened his mouth slightly and traced Train's lips with his tongue, licking every inch of them that he could, tasting and feeling the softness of them.</p><p>Train felt himself shaking as he opened his mouth to allow Creed access and returned the kiss his partner was giving him. The simple feel of the swordsman's mouth was incredible and Train found himself tasting every bit of his partner's mouth that he could. The mere touch of the silver-haired fighter's lips against his was an enthralling, alluring taste of cool mint, and the firm hold of his hands against his face was enough to efficiently and effortlessly make his heart race. Train found himself tightening his hold on the man, plunging his tongue a little further into Creed's mouth.</p><p>"Mmm…" Creed moaned ecstatically. He had been waiting for a moment like this for years. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was still trying to convince himself that this wasn't just a dream, that this was real. This was the real Train he tasted, the real Train he was holding, and the real Train that tasted him.</p><p>He tightened his hold around Train's face, trying to make the kiss deeper. When suddenly, the brunette pulled back and looked at Creed frightened. Train trembled slightly, backing away. Creed frowned at the abrupt halt, as he looked at Train curiously.</p><p>His Cat looked as if something painful was occurring within him, like there was an inner turmoil that was making a mess of his insides. Train gazed at his hands, before touching his own lips lightly with his fingers, as if not comprehending what had just happened.</p><p>Creed looked at his love and asked pleadingly, "What's wrong, Train?"</p><p>Creed's voice seemed to jog Train back into reality, as he ran from the room with that same look on his face. Creed watched him go sadly, slightly regretting his actions.</p><p>
  <em>Why did he stop? Was I too forward? Did I scare him? Or maybe he didn't like it as much as I did…</em>
</p><p>He sighed painfully; a dam had broken on the inside of him. He just had a taste of Train, and this time, it wasn't a dream. His heart wasn't allowing him to hold back his emotions anymore. If Train didn't like what just happened, he would have to talk to him and explain his feelings. And if Train didn't want anything to do with him, then he would respect his wishes…no matter if it caused his heart to shatter in a billion pieces…</p><p>But first—</p><p>Another thought came to him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God! What if he's actually sick?! He's been spending so much time taking care of me; he's neglected his own health! If anything happened to his Cat, because of him…</em>
</p><p>He hurriedly walked out of the room after his beloved.</p><hr/><p>Train ran into his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against it while breathing heavily from the mad dash he made away from Creed, but also from the scene that just took place. Taking off his holster and his coat, he threw them unceremoniously, along with Hades, into a nearby chair. Kicking off his shoes and socks in anger; he threw his fist hard against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was I thinking?! That must've freaked Creed out. I'm freaked out; I don't understand this feeling inside me.</em>
</p><p>Walking over to the window, he opened it to allow some cool air in to lower the heat welling inside him, but was too weak to actually go out onto the roof—which Creed had made available to him in every hideout he took.</p><p>Sitting on the two person seat located in front of the window, he placed his head in his hands. He was so confused. He couldn't make sense out of his emotions. He was just training with Creed then all the sudden; he wants to kiss the man? Creed was just a friend and partner, nothing more.</p><p>Creed had been the one to actually kiss him, but he knew the man did whatever it took to make Train feel comfortable in a situation, even if it was unpleasant for himself. The near-death beating he took, in order to protect him in the Chronos attack, was proof enough of that.</p><p>
  <em>He must have been trying to indulge me; he didn't mean it.</em>
</p><p>He felt tremendous guilt at the thought of doing anything, which would make his friend ill at ease, just for a moment of pleasure, concerning feelings he couldn't understand, and a feeling of delight, he most certainly didn't deserve.</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't allow myself to feel that way…but why did it feel so right? Why don't I regret it?</em>
</p><p>He had been comparing Creed with Saya. Both were friends, he thought that's what their relationship was like, just slightly different.</p><p>
  <em>It's those differences that make me feel another way about him. I can't explain it, but when I think about Creed versus Saya, I get a different feeling.</em>
</p><p>When thinking of Saya, his feelings were purely friendship; he knew that. When he saw Creed, that pleasant warming sensation would take hold of his body; a feeling he hadn't felt with the female sweeper. When he saw Saya, it was more so he just wanted to chat and wasn't bothered when she left. With Creed… he actually wanted to follow him when he walked away.</p><p>
  <em>Why is it so different if Creed is just my best friend?</em>
</p><p>For one thing, they each acted differently towards Train. Saya acted like a friend, through and through. He knew she saved his life, but he couldn't picture her laying down her life to protect him.</p><p>
  <em>Creed protects me from everything, from trivial to life-threatening, and he's always there for me. Even if I turned into some second-rate pansy or went on a killing spree, Creed would be standing right there, by my side, helping in any way he could.</em>
</p><p>Saya also wouldn't start an entire group just to help him achieve his vengeance, let alone commandeer several large hideouts for him to stay in, and then go through the trouble of giving him the biggest room in the house and decorate it with things that personify his personality. Also added to the fact that she would never have a garden dedicated to him and give him flowers everyday…well, she was never into flowers and stuff like that anyway. But one of the last things he couldn't picture Saya doing was accepting an ability that would make her practically inhuman, just so she could help Train. Yet…Creed had done all those things.</p><p>
  <em>All that and more…</em>
</p><p>He also knew that scene on the roof when Train finally let out his grief for Saya's death, would only be something Creed would do for him. Saya would let him cry, but she wouldn't hold him the way Creed did. In fact, Train couldn't even picture himself crying in front of Saya. Not that he wanted to cry period, and the last thing on his mind was having Creed be his makeshift pillow, but the man hadn't minded having his shirt soaked in Train's tears.</p><p>He didn't know if he could have gone to Saya with those nightmares he had before, and she would have probably have playfully chastised him for it. Yes he valued Saya, she had shown him a whole new world he had never experienced, and he would never forget her for that. Creed had continued the job Saya had started, and went far beyond. He somehow replaced his hurt with happiness, and kept him from being swallowed by the loneliness once again.</p><p>He understood Train. He could predict Train's movements as if they were his own which no one else had ever been able to do. He knew how to work with Train, how to work around his quirks. Not only that, he completely accepted his quirks and never did anything to change them. Train needed someone to slow him down so he didn't get himself killed; someone who would check the other side of the candle before he leaped.</p><p>He and Saya were similar, but not nearly as similar as he and Creed were. He and Creed had seen death together, and narrowly escaped it as well. They've covered each other's backs, even when Train was forced to do so. Back when Train didn't care about Creed, his partner still covered his back and was still willing to take a bullet for him.</p><p>
  <em>And he's never asked for anything in return. All he really wanted was for me to stay his partner.</em>
</p><p>"And maybe he doesn't even want me to be that anymore…" The Black Cat said softly to himself. The disaster at the World Summit had been going too far. There was only so far a friendship could go. Even Creed had to have his limits.</p><p>As if on cue, a familiar voice spoke from behind him. "Train?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh no…</em>
</p><p>Train groaned at the voice. As much as he enjoyed having Creed around, he really wasn't the person he needed to see right now, while sorting out his feelings.</p><p>
  <em>Though, ironically, he's the only one I can talk to about them.</em>
</p><p>He didn't look up at Creed as the man walked up beside him. Making eye contact might entice another scene from before. But before he could say a word, the swordsman laid a hand desperately across his head, before picking up his arm and checking his pulse. "You're warm, but I don't think you have a fever. Your pulse is racing though; we should get you in bed as soon as possible."</p><p>Train felt his cheeks go red at the contact, and also at the fact that his pulse had not calmed down any since the episode downstairs. "W-What are you talking about?"</p><p>Creed looked at him worriedly, "Train, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well? You've been so worried about me; you forgot to take care of yourself. But—we're going to rectify that right now. You've been my nursemaid all this time, now it's my turn."</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Creed picked Train up solidly in his arms and carried him towards the gunman's bed, which hadn't been slept in since they had come to this place more than a month ago.</p><p>The constant touch was starting to fluster Train, and he tried to struggle away from the man, to no avail. "What are you doing, Creed? I'm not sick."</p><p>The man dropped Train lightly on his bed and gave him a sideways look, as if saying he didn't believe him. "You're not?"</p><p>Train sat up and nodded, "Really, I-I feel fine."</p><p>Creed sat down on the bed next to him, none of the worry seeming to leave his face anytime soon. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were sick and that I was the cause of it. That you had totally exhausted yourself, on my account."</p><p>He could see the distressed look on Train's face, and he felt his heart sink. <em>I knew it; he didn't want me to do it.</em> "I wouldn't have been so…brazen…if—I'm sorry Train."</p><p>For some reason, hearing that apology made Train lose it. Creed had no right to apologize to him. "Stop it! Just stop it! Drop the façade already, and stop saying you're sorry!"</p><p>Creed looked at him in surprise, "What do you mean, Train?"</p><p>"You keep saying it, even though you know you don't mean it. Why can't you…"</p><p>Train paused as his emotions began to get out of hand; he then turned from his friend and instead looked out the open window. "I—I know you must hate me Creed, for putting you through all this pain, just because I had to be reckless, and I didn't listen to you. The guilt's been eating me up inside, and every time you smile at me, when you apologize, or when you give into my emotional…whims, it makes me feel worse and worse. Why can't you just stop pretending, and—and just hate me already?"</p><p>For several seconds, there was no sound, no movement. Train let his head fall at Creed's silence.</p><p>
  <em>So, he's not even going to try to deny it—I thought as much. He must really blame me.</em>
</p><p>That's when he suddenly felt the man's arms envelop him and pull him close, so that he was pressed gently against his warm chest. His voice spoke lightly into his ear, "How did that idea ever enter your head? Train…I could never hate you. Even if you tried to kill me yourself, I still wouldn't hate you. If I had to do it over again, I would risk it all again, I would die for you, Train. If I had known you were hurting all this time…"</p><p>Train sat frozen, not moving from the man's embrace. "If you didn't…then why did you…pretend downstairs? You…didn't have to…if you didn't want to."</p><p>"Who said I was pretending?"</p><p>Train pulled back and looked up at his friend angrily; ready to chastise him that now was not a time for jokes. However, the second he saw the swordsman's face, he could see that it was no joke.</p><p>Creed slowly looked down at his love sadly. "And who says I didn't want to? I did it of my own accord, because I wanted to. "</p><p>Train jumped in Creed's arms and looked up at him for a moment longer, before looking back out the window. Creed sighed sadly, "Train…I've wanted to…very badly. I've been waiting and wanting that and more, for a long time."</p><p>Though he was still looking out the window, Creed could tell Train was listening intently. Summoning up all the courage in him, Creed took a deep breath and said in a very calm and sincere tone, "I love you, Train."</p><p>His Cat turned in his arms and looked at him with startled eyes. Creed couldn't completely decipher the look. There was the clear look of shock, but also a look of relief and anticipation.</p><p>
  <em>Well, at least he hasn't pushed me away, that's a good sign.</em>
</p><p>Feeling a little more confident, Creed smiled, "How have you not seen it? It's not like I went out of my way to hide it. I've loved you since we were first partnered together in Chronos. It's the only thing I'm grateful to them for. The day I met you, was the happiest day of my life."</p><p>He stared into his beloved's eyes as he spoke, reading every emotion that passed through them. "I know you don't love me, Train. I know you only see me as your best friend. It's fine with me, as long as you don't leave me. If my being your friend is what gets you to stay, then I'll happily play the role."</p><p>Creed looked sad for a moment. "I can live without your love, but I can't live without you. If you were to leave my side, I think I would die." He paused and laughed, "Actually, I think I would just follow you, like I always have."</p><p>There was a hint of amusement hidden in Train's golden depths. He smiled at the look, and continued with his confession. "If you're my best friend, Train, then I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing in the world I would trade it for. There's nothing that can change my feelings. I've always loved you, Train, and I always will…no matter what."</p><p>Train was completely silent, staring into Creed's eyes with an emotion he couldn't make out. He sighed sadly and he realized Train wasn't going to speak. "If you want to be alone, I won't deny you that. If you want to leave, I won't force you to stay, but I won't let you be alone. If you don't want to talk to me however, that's fine. I'll keep my mouth shut and never bother you again. I'll just be your guardian angel, who loves and worships you."</p><p>He slowly let go, and stood, keeping his face turned away so Train couldn't see the hurt within his eyes. "If you want me to remain as just a friend, that's fine. I can live with that."</p><p>Just as he turned to walk out the door, his beloved's voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>"You mean, you still want me to stay…even after all I've put you though? That you can still…love me, after what happened?"</p><p>He looked down into Train's cat-like eyes—the eyes that made him go crazy with desire—and almost fainted from the look in them; they were full of grief and longing he had never seen the like of, in his beloved Cat. He then almost gasped as he realized how deep, the self-reproach Train had held in his heart had gone.</p><p>Pulling the man up from the bed and back into his arms, Creed held him the closest he could without crushing the precious brunette. Taking his Cat's chin gently in his hand, he lifted his face up, using his thumb to tenderly wipe away a small single tear in his beautiful, glassy golden eye.</p><p>"Have you been blaming yourself all this time? I told you, I could never hate you, no matter what you are, or what you've done. No one is at fault here. If anything, these injuries have only enhanced my love for you. If I have made your heart heavy, then take a knife and cut out mine, use it for your own. If you tell me to kill everyone here, I won't rest till the job is done. If you tell me to save the world and carry it on my shoulders, I'll do that too. I'll be anything for you."</p><p>He ran a light hand through his love's hair, and looked straight into his eyes with a stalwart conviction. "I'll do anything you say, just tell me. I'll go anywhere you go; I'll brave anything just to be by your side. I'll do whatever I have to, in order to protect you. You're very precious to me, never forget that! And never forget…I'll always be here for you Train…for eternity and beyond."</p><p>He watched happily, as his Cat's body language changed, as if a huge load had just been lifted off his shoulders. His eyes lost their sorrow, and regained their fiery life. But this time, they weren't the same as the swordsman was used to seeing—this time, they matched the ones Creed always gave Train.</p><p>Train spoke again, this time sounding like he was back to his normal self. "I don't know how this happened, and it still seems kinda crazy. But I was never one to question what my heart and my instincts tell me, and I think it's telling me—that I'm willing to be more than just friends, Creed."</p><p>Before Creed could even smile, Train pulled him closer and fastened his lips on Creed's, deciding to take initiative this time, starting the kiss himself. Creed felt himself respond automatically, taking control of the kiss and pulling his beloved close.</p><p>Train was shocked by the sudden intimacy of the contact and held tightly to Creed's arm, his other hand reaching up to the back of his head. The passion between them was becoming swiftly overwhelming as Creed came up for air, smiling sensually at his love.</p><p>He couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was he kissing the object of his desires, but his beloved actually loved him back. He had told Train that meeting him was the happiest moment of his life, but that was quickly beginning to change…</p><p>However, this was going too fast, and he wanted to savor the moment as long as possible. This would be the happiest night of Train's life, as well as his own—he would make sure of that.</p><p>Leaning down over his love, he slowly kissed him along the neck, starting at the nape and working his way around. Small goose bumps raised themselves wherever his lips touched, followed by small shivers that went through his Cat's body. He's so easy to arouse.</p><p>
  <em>Well what did I expect? I am most certainly his first, which of course, is a fact I will treasure forever.</em>
</p><p>Finding his love's inexperience extremely cute, Creed decided he would rectify the situation to the best of his ability. He smiled inwardly at the fact that Train gave him his trust so completely, because he knew Creed would never betray it. And with that simple truth, nothing could have made him happier.</p><p>Train didn't know what Creed was doing, but it was slowly raising emotions within him that he didn't even know were there. Creed's softly caressing fingers touched his skin, sending sparks down his spine. His hot lips were sending wonderful sensations throughout his body, as he lightly nibbled around his neck and down his chest, sucking lightly on the space between his collarbones.</p><p>That act affected him so much that his legs began to falter and he would have most assuredly fallen to the floor, had not Creed's arm securely caught him. But with a light laugh, the silver-haired man turned Train a little before letting him go again, the Cat landing gracefully in the center of the nearby bed.</p><p>Creed was on top of him in an instant, his lips crushingly on his own, placing light bites on the edge of his lower lip. When one of the bites became a little too violent, Train gasped lightly. Taking full advantage of the situation, Creed slipped his tongue into the hot confines of his mouth, searching and tasting where he wished. Train moaned slightly as the man sucked on his tongue, plundering the cavern of his mouth.</p><p>Train slowly put his arms around the man's lean shoulders, and let his tongue interweave with Creed's. Their kiss grew even rougher, and his tongue continued its wild dance with Creed's. He never knew the man, who had stood by his side for so long, could taste so good. Without any effort, Creed easily kissed his breath away.</p><p>For a second, the assault let up and Creed lifted his head, a hungry and seductive look in his crystal eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He looks so beautiful…</em>
</p><p>Train's hand seemed to develop a life of its own, and came up to touch Creed's silvery, platinum hair, letting his fingers curl through the soft tendrils and outline his slightly darker, yet natural highlights. The man had never gotten around to cutting it. His voice came out breathless, "You know…I kinda…like it like that."</p><p>Creed smiled and ran his hand against the side of his beloved's face. "I was going to cut it, but now I'll always keep it this length."</p><p>Feeling like he had taken a long enough break, he lowered himself back onto his beloved, kissing his luscious lips once again. His hand journeying down to his Cat's chest, and across his stomach, he reached the shirt's edge and slowly began to unbutton it, starting from the bottom, and working his way up.</p><p>While Creed held him in that embrace, Train let his own hand get lost within his glorious silver hair. His other hand went behind the man's neck, holding him close, finding the intimate closeness rather enjoyable. Even more pleasurable sensations ran through his body than before, especially every time the tips of Creed's fingers brushed against the soft skin of his torso.</p><p>As he watched Creed's muscles flex as he moved, he began to get curious as to what they would actually feel like to his touch. Sliding his hand up his shirt and gliding them across the warm skin, he delighted in the shudder Creed let loose, as he delicately shifted over his toughened, lithe physique.</p><p>Purely by accident, Train passed his thumb across the hard piece of flesh, which called itself the man's nipple. This simple action caused Creed to slacken in the kiss, as his body became weak with pleasure. He lifted up, looking at his love with those amazing topaz blue eyes, before running a caressing finger across the side of Train's face. "You want to play my chaton noir? Alors jouons."</p><p>Moving his hands from Train's half undone shirt to his arms; he bent his head down and starting at his neck, sucked at its sensitive juncture with his shoulder, before nibbling down over his collarbone in order to dip his tongue into the sweet depression where it joined the other.</p><p>Creed's actions aroused Train quite a bit as he moaned loudly and shook, gripping tightly at Creed's chest where his hands still rested, while the rest of his body relaxed. Suddenly the last bit of restraint came up within his mind, despite the reassuring words Creed had whispered so lovingly to him.</p><p>Beneath Creed's lips, Train was somehow able to take control of his hands. He slid them back out from under Creed's shirt and took hold of his wrists, stopping them from their movement. Creed pulled back and looked at his love beseechingly, watching his beautiful one, who lay there, flushed and panting for breath. He began to worry that he'd gone too far and that Train didn't want to continue.</p><p>Train had to catch his breath before saying anything. "I…I don't…"</p><p>Creed felt panic rise within him at those simple words, but the panic soon turned into a revering smile and simple adoration, when he heard what his Cat said next.</p><p>"I don't…deserve to feel like this, Creed. I don't deserve…to be this happy."</p><p>Creed looked at his love affectionately, before suddenly re-attaching himself to Train's neck, and sucking on the spots he discovered were his weak points. He felt the last threads of Train's resistance disappear as he weakly let go of the man's wrists, and his mouth made a series of cute little whimpering moans. The area just below the right side of his jaw was the weakest he found, so he secured his lips there, licking the spot lightly with his tongue.</p><p>Train gasped sharply at the onslaught of sensations Creed was triggering within him. He felt the sleek, silver hair tickle his face, as he made his way up to his ear, planting little kisses along the way. He then felt Creed's sultry voice whisper words so beautiful, so meaningful, Train thought he didn't deserve to hear them.</p><p>"You're much too modest, my dark Feline. But I love that about you…just like I love everything about you. You deserve more pleasure than I could ever give you…but don't worry, I'll try my best."</p><p>Creed ran his fingers lovingly through his Angel's soft brown hair, frowning a little as Train's head twitched slightly when he kissed right his ear. Finding the action strange, Creed nibbled a little at the tip, and was interested when he heard Train chuckle quietly. He stopped his small biting motions, and moved his mouth to the area behind it, right where his jaw ended.</p><p>As he moved his lips against the soft skin, Train laughed a little louder. When he stopped for a moment, he watched as the laughter subsided. Creed's sharp mind put together all the clues and smiled naughtily at the conclusion.</p><p>Making contact again, he sucked on that spot this time. As a result, Train laughed harder and started to move his head away, but Creed gripped it tightly and held him in place. Inwardly smiling, he scraped his teeth across the spot, and heard Train's laughter reach its limit, as his Cat tried to push Creed off him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, my Kitten, you're not going to get away from me that easily.</em>
</p><p>Creed continued sucking there, sliding his tongue along the back of Train's ear. Train started kicking and laughing uncontrollably as he tried to pry Creed away from that spot. However his grip was too tight, allowing him to torture Train further by nibbling at the area once again.</p><p>Soon sensing that Train had had enough, Creed stopped and chuckled as well. "That's so cute, Train. I didn't know you were ticklish."</p><p>Train was fighting to catch his breath, "Neither did I; no one's ever tried before. Don't do it again."</p><p>Creed smiled sinisterly before attacking the spot again. Train started laughing harder, trying his best to push Creed off. He even started rolling in an attempt to pull free, but Creed was planted solidly on top of him.</p><p>"Stop!" Train said between laughs, gasping for breath as Creed continued the onslaught.</p><p>The silver swordsman knew that his Kitten was really enjoying himself; he didn't think he had ever heard his love laugh so much before. He chuckled and giggled continuously, and he couldn't stop laughing until Creed finally stopped and pulled back, smiling as if he had just discovered a dirty secret.</p><p>"You are so adorable, and you don't even know it, my black Kitten. Ti amo così tanto, il mio prezioso piccolo felino. Conoscete quello, non?"</p><p>To Creed's surprise, Train answered back, if breathlessly, in perfect Italian. "Sì, penso che stia cominciando a vedere quello."</p><p>Getting over the initial shock, the silver-haired man smiled. "Come to think of it, you understood me when I spoke French earlier, didn't you? How come I didn't know you could speak other languages?"</p><p>"I probably know just as many as you do. Chronos made us learn, remember? Don't underestimate me Creed; I'm full of surprises." His beloved answered with a smirk.</p><p>That last simple statement seemed to arouse Creed all the more, as he looked deeply into his Feline's golden eyes, a spark of playful challenge in his own. "Then…I guess I'll just have to search until I find them all, won't I?"</p><p>With a sly grin, Creed finally undid the last button on Train's shirt and ripped it open. Tearing the shirt off, Creed looked ravenously at his Cat's well-built physique.</p><p>
  <em>And now he's mine… I want to look at him, feel him, and taste him everywhere. And that's precisely what I'll do now.</em>
</p><p>Pulling back and staring down at Train, who laid there practically incoherent with affection, his feelings of guilt totally erased as he panted with anticipation. The swordsman could only look at the man's bronzed chest hungrily, in awe of his Kitten's exposed, perfectly sculpted muscles that Creed had always longed to see, and longed even more to touch and taste.</p><p>Creed took his index finger and slid it down Train's neck to his chest, tracing the outline, and every detail of the man's body. His eyes followed the finger with a greedy look in them, barely able to contain himself. Train felt a warm chill pass through his body as he closed his eyes, leaning back at the touch.</p><p>The silver haired assassin then took both hands and ran them back up Train's chest, savoring the feel of every strong muscle, the smoothness of his skin, the warmth given to his fingers, the quaking of Train's breath and the shivers coursing through his body.</p><p>Since Creed already desperately wanted to know what the rest of Train tasted like, and he also wanted to keep his promise to show his beloved an entire new world of pleasure, he swiftly went to work.</p><p>Moving his lips to the spot just below Train's neck between his collar bones, he heard his Cat moan, sending another quiver up his spine. He stayed there a moment, making sure he memorized the taste of that spot, as well as the moans associated with it. Creed kissed along to the right side of Train's chest, reveling in the shakes of his Cat's body.</p><p>Gazing at Train's Chronos tattoo that lay permanently engraved over his left collarbone, he bent down to inspect the area, outlining the Roman numeral XIII with his tongue. The action seemed to send a tingling sensation through the Cat, making his breathing faster and the blood rush through his veins.</p><p>As Creed kissed and licked it once more, just to see and feel his love tremble, he sighed in amazement. "You taste even better than in my dreams."</p><p>Somehow, between all the stirrings that were going through him, Train managed a chuckle. "So this is what you've been dreaming about?"</p><p>Train gripped the bed as Creed bit his tattoo lightly, before pulling back slightly, a light smirk on his lips. "Every night…"</p><p>He then happily latched himself back onto Train's chest and continued where he left off. As Creed stayed attached to his chest, the Black Cat smiled. "Well, that answers a lot of unasked questions."</p><p>He stayed there contentedly, feeling warm sensations running through him, as Creed caressed and kissed his body with simple finesse. It was more enjoyable than any dream he had ever had. Well, ever since Saya's death, and even before, he had never had any good dreams anyway. He had never gotten close to anyone, and was always afraid to love—but who knew being loved could feel like this?</p><p>Like a bolt of lightning, a sharp flash of emotions interrupted his sweet thoughts, making his eyes snap open and his attention shifted to his left nipple as Creed began to kiss it.</p><p>The man's hair seemed to gleam like the mane of a silver stallion, as he ran his lips over a rose-colored nub of flesh, making warm feelings rush over him. He could feel his body beginning to be clearly aroused by Creed's touch, as the handsome man traced the circular outline with his tongue, before sucking lightly, causing small little whimpering noises to come from Train's lips.</p><p>Finding that sound charming, Creed sucked harder, making Train's grip tighter. He sucked on it further, harder and harder as Train's panting became louder, before biting it softly. Train gasped sharply and trembled with pleasure, the reaction making Creed bite even harder, but not enough to hurt him.</p><p>The Black Cat cried out this time. "Oh, Creed…" He moaned through gritted teeth, causing Creed's body to catch on fire. He would never get tired of hearing his name pass through Train's lips.</p><p>Licking the hardened object once more, he moved to the other one, kissing his way across Train's chest. He did the same treatment on that one, listening to Train's gasps and moans as he sucked and licked it, then bit it gently. This time, Train's body bucked in ecstasy, causing their groins to accidentally come into contact.</p><p>Creed gasped sharply from the sudden light friction, nearly collapsing on his love. At the last minute, he caught himself and fell next to Train's body, trying to get control over himself. Didn't know I was already this bad.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, I want him so badly! But he comes first. I must get a handle on myself, and—oh God! He smells so good!</em>
</p><p>He nuzzled himself next to his Kitten, enjoying the enchanting scent of his body. His Feline was resting from the onslaught of sensations that had just come on him. Creed could have watched him lay like that, looking so delicate yet so strong, for infinity. However, the night was young, and there was still much to do…</p><p>Train had lain still, trying to recover, when he harshly caught his breath as Creed's hot lips connected once again. Wetting his already over-sensitized nipples with his tongue then blowing against them, the silver Stallion seemed to know exactly what to do to make him lose control. He merely went on and on and on, driving him wild and absolutely senseless. Once his nipple was completely hard, Creed bit it furiously, making Train yell noisily arching his back.</p><p>He continued biting there, grinding his teeth back and forth, trembling at the sounds his Kitten makes. He pulled back and blew on them once again, which caused Train to cry out and lay his arms up on the pillow.</p><p>Deciding that was enough for that part of Train, Creed continued his trip around his love's body. His lips and tongue moved all the way down his chest, making it to the center of his stomach. He was determined to memorize every spot, every sound, making sure to note which spots had the best effect on Train.</p><p>While the Black Cat watched him, his body recuperated, enjoying the attention he was receiving from his Stallion.</p><p>
  <em>Wait—since when did I start taking ownership of Creed, much less give him a pet name? Oh well, maybe Creed won't mind.</em>
</p><p>That's when a crafty idea came to him, causing him to smile. Train looked down and slanted his lips. "It's annoying…"</p><p>Creed stopped and pulled back, looking at Train confused. "What's annoying?" He asked worriedly, wondering if he had done something wrong.</p><p>Train kept his eyes looking down, while his hand suddenly grasped Creed by the shoulder and flipped him around on the bed. His Cat landed on top of him, straddling his waist. Creed eyed Train in shock, but was also completely turned on by the motion. He could already feel himself getting hard, and Train hadn't even done anything yet.</p><p>His love eyed him deviously, before hooking his fingers at the end of Creed's shirt, beginning to lift it. "Your shirt—it's bugging me. Take it off."</p><p>Creed made no attempts to stop Train and instead, let him pull it over his head and toss it to the floor. Train smiled as he looked down at Creed, running both hands along his chest.</p><p>Creed shuddered and moaned softly as his Kitten's finger tips grazed along his sensitive skin. Train chuckled at Creed's reaction and leaned closer to his face, placing a hand on each side of his head. His lips brushed against Creed's as he spoke. "It's not fair, you know? My lips can work magic too."</p><p>Creed quivered at the feel of Train's sensuous, warm lips against his skin, accented by the cool breeze from the window. He whispered challengingly, "You are the best there is Train—for an amateur."</p><p>Train raised an eyebrow and looked at his Stallion with intrigue. "'Amateur', huh? I'll show you 'amateur'." He pressed his lips down passionately on Creed's, who felt sparks ignite within him from the rapacious contact.</p><p>
  <em>Did I really say amateur? Well, what did I expect? He's Train; he's perfect. He can make the best out of any situation. However, I'm getting so worked up; I'm not going to be able to hold out for much longer. But I have to…for him.</em>
</p><p>Creed violently bit at Train's lip as he pulled back, surprising his Feline. Before the Cat could do anything however, Creed had spun him around on the bed so that he lay flat on the mattress once more.</p><p>He gave a sultry smile and brushed his lips against Train's ear as he spoke, "I never doubted you had skills, Black Cat…and, don't worry, they'll develop more in time. But you've had your fun, now it's my turn."</p><p>Creed came nose to nose with his love, a look of wild desire in his eye. "Let me show you how it's done…"</p><p>Train sat up playfully indignant as if to protest, but the man didn't give him time, as he pushed him against the headboard straddling him, resting his legs on either side of his waist. The kiss he gave to him then, made Train's seem like that of an elementary school crush. It was pure passion, raw emotion, and nothing short of utter yearning. Train immediately forgot Creed's earlier provoking statements, the silver-haired lover filling up every one of his five senses.</p><p>As he made the kiss even deeper, the silver male leaned into Train's body, as he suddenly felt Creed's hips move against his own. He felt himself shudder against him, as the man pressed down between his legs with his pelvis again and again, grinding against him hard.</p><p>He pulled his lips away from Train's and moved back towards his neck, wanting to hear his Kitten gasp and moan in pleasure at what he was doing to him. All the while he pushed more intensely in between his legs, watching as it brought all new feelings over his Cat, making him jolt and shake all over. To see Train like that, turned him on immensely.</p><p>Train couldn't make heads or tails of what he was feeling now, as Creed's lower body kept up its motions against his own, even seeming to grind harder (if that was even possible). But whatever it was, he liked it, every touch making his fingers dig into the mattress underneath him.</p><p>Creed inattentively pulled Train's arm slightly, letting him slide from against the headboard and land softly against the pillow. He felt Creed's mouth trail up to his face again, whispering tantalizingly in his ear. "I'm going to make you cry out, my dark Feline…I'm going to make you scream my name before the night is done. I will make you mine."</p><p>Thoughts raced through Train's head at his lover's almost threatening words, but they had to fight for dominance against the tsunami of sensations he was facing.</p><p>
  <em>What is happening to me, I thought I was out of it before, but this is ridiculous…Oh God!</em>
</p><p>As his mouth did its succulent work against his neck, Creed's hands had moved delicately along Train's chest, against his abdomen, to the edge of his pants…and then beyond. His fingers gracefully trailed their tips between his legs, barely making contact. But that simple action made Train lose all sense of reality. He simply lost all control over his body, and was prepared to accept any action Creed decided to do to him.</p><p>He could only lie against the pillows, stripped of his energy, calmly panting, as he felt Creed slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, before sliding them off and throwing them to the floor. Train watched his partner unfocused, wondering what he thought as he looked upon him. He couldn't believe he was this hard already.</p><p>Creed smiled seductively, before kissing him once again, lightly this time, and then traveling his lips down Train's chin and to his neck.</p><p>Train breathed faster as Creed's lips sucked his sensitive skin once more, and then tapered it off slowly, raising himself above him, kneeling over Train like a predator looking over the prey it had just cornered.</p><p>Creed still was having a hard time believing this was happening, that he would ever in reality be able to love his beloved Cat like this. And the best part was, this wasn't a dream and Train wasn't pushing him away. This was all real…and Train was all his to do whatever he wanted with.</p><p>Train inhaled sharply in glorious torment, as Creed's fingers pushed closer to his body, and he moved back and forth between his legs, the simple light cloth of his boxers that was the only thing separating them, hardly made any difference. With all the grace and finesse that made Creed Diskenth one of the best swordsmen in the world, the man slowly and torturously attacked his body, spreading his legs apart, giving him closer access, so he could feel more.</p><p>The Black Cat jolted and gritted his teeth as the hand kept up its stroking motions, touching where it hunted, and bearing down as hard as it wanted. The feeling was practically pure desire, and yet pure anguish, a mix of quickening emotions that destroyed every definition of the word he could think of. Train gripped the bed tightly, breathing heavily at Creed's touch. Leaning his head back, he cried out as Creed gripped him a little tighter, then groaned in disappointment as he let go.</p><p>Creed stopped momentarily as he undid his own pants and slid them off, tossing them over his shoulder onto the growing mound of clothes on the ground. Before Train could even blink, the man was back over him, his glittering silver hair and sparkling sapphire eyes shining in the moonlight, giving him an almost transcendent look. However, the want in those azure orbs, told a different story.</p><p>Train cried out as Creed's lower body suddenly pressed against his own, then even louder as Creed began to move back and forth. The friction was ten times stronger than before, the only thing blocking the two being thin fabric, which seemed to make it even more unbearable. Creed pushed even harder between Train's legs with his pelvis, grinding faster, as Train tossed his body slightly as it arched up.</p><p>As Creed pressed even harder, Train squeezed his eyes closed, only to open them quickly as his Stallion suddenly captured his lips once again. Their kiss was as lustful as Creed's grinding motions, each tasting the other fully as they did when everything began. His motions sped up, making Train want to close his eyes once again in ecstasy, but not allowing it. He wanted to gaze into the blue eyes that continued to make his heart beat fast inside his chest.</p><p>Creed's hips continued to move back and forth, pushing harder and harder at a rapid pace, and they stayed that way for a while, before Creed stopped abruptly and pulled back.</p><p>Before Train could get too upset from the sudden halt, he felt Creed's fingers sliding around the rim of his boxers. The Black Cat's heart began to beat even faster, if that was possible, as Creed smiled at him fervently. The silver haired man's caressing fingers suddenly became a death grip against the rim, as the last bit of clothing that covered his Feline's body was suddenly snatched off, and thrown to the ground.</p><p>Creed had to stop himself from fainting. The beads of perspiration that formed across his Kitten's body during the night, sparkled brilliantly in the light of the moon, creating a bright aura around him. Train glistened in the night light that was cast through the open window, as the small breeze ruffled his hair ever so slightly. The stars seemed to dance on his bare skin, creating their own little patterns along his chest and stomach, as if he were his own solar system. Nothing could compare to how glorious Train was. It was a sight Creed would never forget, no matter how long he lived. No words could ever match Train's beauty.</p><p>He looked into the magnificent, golden eyes and felt weak from the look in them.</p><p>Somehow, after several moments, Train found his voice. He couldn't hold back the excitement and anticipation it held as he spoke. "Well?"</p><p>Creed leaned forward; planting a soft kiss on his lips then trailed them down his chin. "Gorgeous…"</p><p>Train felt his face burn at Creed's compliment. Listening intently, as his words continued as he planted kisses down his neck and to his chest.</p><p>"Exquisite… Sexy… Hot… All these things describe you, and yet…do not. Nothing can quite describe you, Train. Even 'perfect' is an imperfect word to use for your beauty."</p><p>Each admiring word was spoken between kisses, as he made his way down Train's chest and to his stomach. The kisses were soft and loving, planted gently as if caring for a child. Train was shaking uncontrollably when the man's lips finally reached his waist. He stopped and continued kissing there, wanting to taste that as well.</p><p>"My beautiful, beautiful, Train." He kissed along his hips, his mouth licking and sucking the sweet-tasting skin. "My glorious love. My flawless Feline. You are beyond perfect."</p><p>Train had never heard such heartfelt endearments directed at him before. No one was ever able to touch his heart in such a way as Creed had. No one ever made him feel so special. Then again, Creed had done a lot of things for Train that no one else had done. Everything happening so far tonight was among them.</p><p>His hands slid down Train's chest, slowly, memorizing once again the feel of every muscle. Train quivered as his partner's fingers traveled down his chest and stomach, the warm hands being a contrast to the cool air that brushed against him. However, the cold air could do nothing to lessen the warmth taking over his body. The mixture of hot and cold was all Train could take, until the warm hands made its way down to his hips, and then to his thighs.</p><p>They both slid to his inner thighs, caressing them gently. Train moaned quietly as they moved closer and closer to his throbbing member, but still never touching it. He could feel himself getting unbelievably hard against Creed's fingers as they traced the upper joints of his thighs. The gunman's breath was getting faster and faster as one of his lover's hands hovered over his length, the warmth exuding from it was too much for Train.</p><p>But even after all that torturous teasing; it still didn't make full contact. Instead, Creed took his index finger and outlined its entire shape. He circled his finger around the head of his cock, making Train hiss and shake. Creed then trailed his finger slowly up the man's hardened penis, moving it almost imperceptibly back and forth. Train groaned even louder and gritted his teeth, wanting to shout at Creed to get on with it already, but still enjoying the small caresses he was receiving now.</p><p>Creed's other swift fingers accompanied his first, trailing up and down Train's member as well. He moved his hand back and once, listening to his beloved as he swallowed hard. He moved his hand again and could feel Train's breath start to speed up. Finally, when he got to the hilt, he grasped it tightly, making his Cat cry out.</p><p>Creed smiled upon his cute little Kitten as he writhed under his hand.</p><p>
  <em>I love to hear the sounds that come from his mouth, every one of them is more beautiful than anything I could possibly play. I want to hear him again…</em>
</p><p>As he felt Creed stop the movement for a moment, Train moaned in misery from the sudden neglect, but took the time to catch his breath. That's when his mind abruptly blacked out for a second, as he felt his lips on the sensitive tip of his hard member for the first time. He never imagined anything could feel that way.</p><p>The cry that left his throat was the most strident yet. Creed smiled with achievement, as he proceeded to lick every side of his member, tasting from the hilt to the head of its every angle. He moved up and down again, faster than he did with his hand, reveling in its taste.</p><p>"Aaaah…" Train gasped loudly. "Creed…"</p><p>Feeling his tongue constantly against him, caused Train to toss and turn, enjoying the wetness and the slight friction, and all the other many sensations that the man seemed to be able to cause, breathing fast and still begging for more.</p><p>As Creed made his way back up to the head, he kissed the tip. Wrapping his lips around it, he circled it once with his tongue collecting the moisture that had gathered there, grinning as he listened to his love's loud gasp.</p><p>Creed gave a muffled laugh and removed his lips. "You want more, Train?"</p><p>Train nodded vivaciously, unable to control the wants of his body anymore.</p><p>Creed smiled, "Your wish is my command…"</p><p>He replaced his lips around Train's head before completely taking him within his mouth, swallowing him whole. He began sucking gently, moving his head up and down the entire length slowly, savoring the flavor. The moment Creed's hot mouth made contact with the rest of Train, he let loose a cry so loud he could have sworn the windows shook.</p><p>Train's breathing got faster as Creed began to suck a little harder. His tongue swerved around Train's cock which went in and out of his throat, gradually gaining speed.</p><p>His body gave off little strangled whimpers, wanting to thrust deeper into his hot mouth. He sucked even harder, making him yelp keenly. He looked down at Creed, seeing that fair head curved so elegantly over his hard length, the long strands of his shining hair pooling across his thighs and stomach like a curtain, but not quite obscuring the actions of his beautiful lips. As if sensing his admiration, Creed sucked even harder, faster, causing wave after wave of pleasure to pass through Train's entire body.</p><p>As Creed's fingers sought to caress his skin, the burning sensation only increased. Train cried out again and put both his hands on the top of Creed's head, entangling his fingers in the silver locks, arching his back and squeezing his eyes tight. His head was dipping between Train's legs faster as the Cat spread them apart, allowing Creed more room to work.</p><p>"Oh God, Creed!" He shouted as his voice broke in pleasure.</p><p>Creed stopped only long enough to voice a question, "Are you enjoying yourself, Train?"</p><p>Train nodded uncontrollably as another wave of pleasure swept through him. He shoved Creed's mouth back toward his hard length.</p><p>Creed did as his Feline wished, and wrapped his mouth around Train's length and swallowed it once more. As he sped up further, he gently let his teeth scrape across the delicate skin, eliciting another loud hiss from Train. Black and red points danced in front of Train's eyes as he felt his teeth against the so soft skin of his sex, and even the last link to sensibility broke down. He kept going, sucking harder and harder as he sensed Train nearing his limit.</p><p>He glanced up and saw Train with his back arched, his body thrashing, and his hands placed on his head, his finger seeming to grasp for life itself. His Cat bent forward and cried out his name again. Creed got goosebumps all over when he heard Train shout his name. His Kitten gave one last, ironically almost catlike cry, trying almost impossibly to get out how this felt.</p><p>"CREED!"</p><p>With one last twitch, Train felt himself explode into Creed's mouth, before falling back on the bed, his limbs sprawled out, panting heavily, all his energy spent. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, as he tried to catch his breath. Creed's tongue licked his member once more, getting every bit of Train's seed that he could into his mouth, and keeping him there until he was perfectly soft before letting him slip from his lips. He smiled at Train then swallowed, apparently wanting Train to know that everything he let loose was now inside him.</p><p>"Mmm… You taste delicious, Train."</p><p>Train smiled weakly as Creed crawled over his body, moving closer to his face. He could already feel the warm feeling returning when Creed licked his lips clean of the warm, sticky substance.</p><p>As Creed laid himself flat against Train, he looked at his Feline's face. Train had never looked more desirable, his hair spread all around him, his eyes wide, yet unclear while those full, luscious lips were alluringly parted. He looked so weak and defenseless, and Creed found it absolutely breathtaking. He just had to feel those lips again. Creed set his lips back on Train's and held lightly to each side of his head, kissing him gently. Train placed one hand across Creed's shoulder and down his back while the other rested on the back of his head, petting his hair gently.</p><p>"I love you… so much…" He managed to get out between kisses.</p><p>Train's heart fluttered when Creed said that. Everything about Creed was taking over his senses. His touch, his taste, his voice cracked in pleasure, even the scent of him was intoxicating. Every time he had said Train's name, the Cat's stomach would explode with happiness and delight.</p><p>Those three simple words were starting to make more sense to him. They were making him understand his own feelings, making him understand why he had actually enjoyed what Creed had awakened within him, and why he wasn't regretting a single moment of tonight.</p><p>
  <em>And why I'll want to do this all again…</em>
</p><p>But even now, he didn't want this to end yet. A little worried, Train voiced his concerns, "We're not done are we, Creed?"</p><p>Creed moved his kisses along his neck as he spoke. "No, Train, not if you don't want it to be. There's still more to do."</p><p>Lifting himself up, he left the bed much to the chagrin of his Kitten. He could hear the whimpering sounds his Cat made, and was almost moved to forget the whole thing and go back to him. He instead caressed his beloved's warm cheek. "I'll be only a moment my Kitten. Wait for me."</p><p>Train sighed and watched sadly as his Stallion moved from his field of view and heard him go through the adjoining door that connected his own room to Creed's. Moving onto his stomach in wait, Train was surprised that the longing he felt was so strong, and that in itself was making his body aroused once again. Unexpectedly, he felt soft hands and a cold sweet-smelling liquid working together in massaging his back. He could tell by the long, lithe pianist's fingers, that Creed had come back to him.</p><p>Train smiled and smelled the scent of the liquid in the air. "What is that stuff?"</p><p>"Rose Oil." Creed answered back matter-of-factly.</p><p>Train almost rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, that man and his infernal roses…though the smell is quite enjoyable.</em>
</p><p>Feeling Creed move to get a better position, he could vaguely tell that the man was now naked too. He felt it as the man massaged and caressed his muscles from high on his shoulders, down his back, and stroked lightly against the firm muscles of his buttocks.</p><p>His breath suddenly sped up as he felt the warm fingers go between him and poke at his entrance. As Creed, who could perceive the change in his Cat's demeanor, situated himself between his love's legs, he looked back up at Train and spoke in a concerning voice, "This will hurt at first, Train. I'll take it easy until you get used to it."</p><p>The Black Cat chose not to question how Creed knew it would hurt. He trusted his partner completely and would let him do his work. However, he almost changed his mind as he felt Creed's finger entered inside him. He reached out and gripped the pale hand strongly as he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to ignore the pain and failing. He felt like he was being split into a thousand pieces. He groaned painfully as Creed's finger began to move back and forth a couple times slowly, before exiting him again.</p><p>Train relaxed slightly, but knew this was only the beginning. Creed pulled Train's hand up and kissed it, before he poured more oil between him and this time entered two fingers inside him. The feel of his partner's lips were soothing and was able to comfort him while the pain brought on by Creed's fingers spread within him and tried to overtake his body. But as his fingers moved in and out this time, his moans of pain slowly became moans of pleasure. As the pleasant feeling began to grow and increase more and more within him, conflicting thoughts ran through his head.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is this? Why do I suddenly feel this great amount of elation? With his fingers inside me, I should feel pa—</em>
</p><p>As Creed moved his fingers back and forth, he stroked lightly against a spot that made Train gasp and shriek in unrefined bliss. Smiling, he stroked along that spot again, faster this time, synchronizing his movements. Each time Creed's fingers passed over that infuriating spot, Train cried out louder. Once, Creed's two fingers poked it, causing Train to arch his back and twist his body, to almost scream enraptured. He hardly noticed when Creed put one more finger in. His body seems to know what to do without his head even bothering to think about it, forming the muscles of his rear tightly around his fingers.</p><p>An unbelievable warming sensation was beginning to form in his lower stomach. It felt better than any other warmth he felt that night. Suddenly, he felt Creed's fingers turn within him, followed by the man inexplicably using his other hand to take Train by the shoulder and turned him on his back, all in one fluid movement.</p><p>His breathing had been speeding up again, but to see Creed's godlike, naked hard body leaning over him, his eyes watching him writhe with expectation, caused Train's lungs to go double-time. He wrapped his arms tight around Creed's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. He could tell he was reaching something wonderful as Creed's fingers picked up the pace.</p><p>Creed continued to stroke against that spot, relishing in Train's gasps and moans, basking in his warm breath that swam down his back. He moved his fingers faster and faster making Train cry even louder and press his chest into Creed's as his hands fell from his neck to his back.</p><p>Deciding that was enough, Creed pulled his fingers out, smirking as he heard Train's feline growl.</p><p>Greedy…</p><p>However, before he could voice his anger, Creed's gentle voice entered Train's ears, sending chills throughout his body.</p><p>"This next step will feel somewhat different. If you want me to stop at any time, I will. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>Train tightened his arms around Creeds back and nuzzled his head into his neck, the want and desperation in his voice almost breaking Creed's heart.</p><p>"Just do it already…."</p><p>Creed kissed his cheek and repositioned himself slightly.</p><p>"Okay, Train, you're sure?"</p><p>He felt Train nod his head against his neck. Creed slowly moved his hardened member inside Train, to where his fingers once were. Train's hold on Creed's back tightened as he slid inside gradually, stopping every so often so that Train could get used to it. Once he was sheathed to the hilt, he waited for his beloved to moan in pain.</p><p>But to his surprise the sound that he made was one of relief and contentment, rather than one of suffering. He shook his head with a grin.</p><p>
  <em>He was readier than I thought he was. Well, that's my Black Cat for you…</em>
</p><p>However, as an extra precaution, Creed moved himself in and out of Train, thrusting slowly. The gunman made a strangled noise of desire at the first slow movement, burying his face into Creed's chest. He sobbed almost frantically.</p><p>"You don't have to hold back, Creed… I'm ready."</p><p>Creed could only nod, the incredible tightness of Train around him was starting to affect him as well. He leaned forward with him, keeping their bodies close as he increased the speed of his motions, moving his hips in a way that allowed his member to brush against the spot inside Train he knew would send his love off the edge. As he did so, Train cried out loudly, bending his head back in ecstasy. Creed continued stroking against that spot, moving a little faster.</p><p>The thrusts increased further in speed, becoming stronger. Creed ran along that spot, over and over again, but still never touching it. He moved faster and harder as Train's breath sped up and his cries somehow seemed to increase in volume. Creed pushed in deeper, moving against that spot harder and longer than before, making Train shout even louder.</p><p>Finally, after several more minutes of just brushing against it, Creed shifted himself again and thrust hard, hitting the spot dead on.</p><p>Train shrieked wholeheartedly, louder than he had all night, arching his whole body and tightening his hold on Creed once more. He could feel himself getting unbelievably hard between their stomachs, as Creed thrust in again, hitting the same mark again and again, rougher and harsher, pushing deep inside him and pulling out quickly as Train cried out with each motion.</p><p>Creed pushed in as hard as he could, hitting the same spot with so much force, Train opened his eyes and screamed.</p><p>"OH GOD!"</p><p>The friction was starting to become too much for Creed and he wanted to move faster, as fast as he could if not more. Train's body was trembling with pleasure, being moved with the force of Creed's thrusts, almost pushing him up the headboard of the bed.</p><p>The swordsman was moaning Train's name now too, moving his body as close to Train's as it could get and closing his eyes tight. Train moved his arms back around Creed's neck and leaned his forehead against the other man's. Creed's eyes opened to see golden ones staring back at him passionately. The look sent Creed's heart racing and he pushed harder and deeper into Train, making the bed squeak and rock with the force of his thrusts and Train's shouts.</p><p>A savage moan left his lips before he spoke in a pleading voice, "Tighter, Kitten…"</p><p>Almost involuntarily, Train's body responded, his muscles contracting convulsively. Creed gasped at the sudden increase of pressure around him, shouting Train's name in response. He felt Train's member hard against his stomach, closing his hand around it, he began pumping it along with his thrusting movements.</p><p>Train's whole body caught fire, shaking and trembling uncontrollably, unable to concentrate on anything except Creed and the pleasure he was delivering. He wanted this moment to continue forever, lying beneath Creed in this intimate embrace.</p><p>The pale man leaned his forehead against Train's again and gazed into his eyes once more, sweat beading from both their faces, mixing together. Their chests were pressed so close that they could feel their heartbeats beating as one, as Creed continued pushing in and out of Train quickly, each screaming louder and louder with reach thrust.</p><p>"God, I love you so much, Train."</p><p>Those magic three words did it—Train let out a deafening cry that shook the lamp next to them.</p><p>"CREED!"</p><p>He felt himself jerk up, screaming in release before collapsing into the mattress.</p><p>At almost the same time, he felt Creed jolt and explode inside Train, the man shouting his name in ultimate bliss. As Creed fell on top of him, the two ex-Chronos assassins panted for breath, hearts still racing against each other in the same rhythm.</p><p>Creed finally slid himself out of Train and moved closer to his head. He wrapped his arms around his beloved's neck, hooking their legs together and snuggling the side of his face into Train's shoulder. After several minutes, Creed was able to get a hold of his breath and lean his chin on Train's chest so that he could see his face.</p><p>"I love you, Train." he said between breaths.</p><p>Train looked down at Creed, totally fatigued, at those blue eyes, that small hint of crimson, that even after releasing everything inside him was able to inspire warmth within him. He smiled and ran his fingers through Creed's silver hair, smoothing it out as best he could.</p><p>"Du bist definitiv ein wilder Stallion. Aber…bist du mein silberner Stallion."</p><p>Creed was no longer surprised at anything his Cat could do, but he was interested in the content of his love's statement. He answered him back, using German as well. "Danke, aber was bedeutest du, 'silberner Stallion'?"</p><p>Train looked at the ceiling thoughtfully before answering back normally, "Did you know Creed, that stallions are not the leaders of the herd, but are actually the protectors? They protect those they care for from any kind of harm and danger, even if they have to sacrifice themselves in the process."</p><p>He turned and kissed Creed's lips lightly, "You're my silver Stallion."</p><p>Creed felt his cheeks flush. He had had so many pet names for Train, but now his love had one for him too. He actually liked it, and would keep it close to his heart for always.</p><p>"Creed?"</p><p>The man turned slightly to see a slight frown on his beloved's face. "What's wrong, Kitten?"</p><p>Train looked up at him, the worry in his voice was tightly masked. "I know you've done this sort of thing before. I just wanted…well, I wanted to know…"</p><p>The man took Train closer into his arms, smiling against him. "As far as I'm concerned, this is my first time. Because this is the first time I have ever done it with somebody I loved with all my heart and soul. This is the first time its mattered…because I love you, and you alone. I always have."</p><p>Train found himself beaming with happiness; he understood now. He knew what this feeling was and there was no doubt in his mind that it was very real and very true.</p><p>"I love you too, Creed."</p><p>Creed looked at him with widened, blue eyes, making the crimson stand out further.</p><p>"R-Really, Train?" He couldn't believe his ears. There was no way Train said what he thought he just said.</p><p>A heartfelt smile and a soft brush against his cheeks was the only answer Creed received. It was the only answer he needed.</p><p>He looked back at Train, asking one last question before he began to fall asleep next to the only person he ever loved. "Does this mean…you're mine?"</p><p>Train couldn't help but chuckle at Creed's childish question; he knew that the man tended to be very possessive of him, even before tonight. He wrapped his arm tightly around Creed's back, pulling him even closer and kissing the top of his head. "Yeah, Creed…I'm yours."</p><p>That said, Train rested his head against Creed's, who moved himself farther against Train, snuggling his face as deep into his shoulder as it could go.</p><p>"Mine…" Creed whispered as he tightened his hold on Train.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Like A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Train opened his eyes slowly, blinking from the bright light that now filled the once darkened room. He stretched his arms and felt the warmness of the thick blanket around him. The Black Cat looked down at the coverings, confused.</p><p>
  <em>I don't remember putting this blanket on me…</em>
</p><p>Movement against his chest caused his attention to turn towards his bedmate, whose position changed slightly. Creed held Train in a tight embrace, as his legs wrapped around the gunman's. The swordsman's face was buried deep into Train's chest, somehow pushing past the thick blankets covering it and nuzzling close. Although Train held Creed as well, it did nothing to give the man any of the blankets, since his arms were wrapped loosely around his neck.</p><p>Blinking at the sleeping form, and then blinking at the blanket, Train put two and two together.</p><p>
  <em>He gave me the entire blanket, completely neglecting his own comfort...</em>
</p><p>The window was still open, and the cool breeze had become even cooler.</p><p>
  <em>Moron, why would he do that when he's just recovering? He could have at least used the extra sheets—</em>
</p><p>But his thoughts were cut off as he moved his shoulder slightly and felt the smooth, thin fabric he knew to be sheets. He sighed, exasperated.</p><p>
  <em>He gave me the sheets too… Moron… I bet he's just worried I'll catch a cold or something. He really needs to start worrying about himself for a change. What if he has a relapse because of this?</em>
</p><p>He frowned as he watched Creed shiver, but began to smile as his Stallion smiled and snuggled closer to him. He couldn't resist the urge to brush his fingers against his lover's cheek. Creed smiled again and made a pleasurable noise at the touch, causing Train to feel warmth grow within his body again. He welcomed it this time, since he knew what the feeling was:</p><p>Love</p><p>He was no longer confused about his feelings. What had happened last night was the result of everything he had been feeling towards Creed lately. It may have started out slow, but it grew faster than Train would have ever expected. He never would have imagined falling for the guy.</p><p>
  <em>And if anyone ever told me otherwise, I would have called them insane.</em>
</p><p>Train chuckled, then frowned as he noticed a rather violent shiver pass through Creed as his teeth chatter slightly.</p><p>
  <em>What if he does relapse because of this?</em>
</p><p>Train started to move off the bed. He was not going to have that on his conscience. If the man he loved were to become sick again on his account, he might as well rip his heart out right now.</p><p>He stopped as he felt Creed's hold on him tighten. The Black Cat's heart almost broke as he saw Creed frown and heard him make cute, little whimpering noises. Still, Train didn't want Creed to get ill, and the position they were in made it impossible to get the blankets around him without moving.</p><p>Forcing himself to ignore the crying noises Creed made, Train slipped out of the bed, but quickly stretched his hand out as Creed reached for him. He sighed in relief, as Creed calmed down and rubbed his face against Train's hand.</p><p>Well now what was he going to do? He still couldn't put the blankets around his lover. He was now lying across them.</p><p>
  <em>He's not a very heavy sleeper like me. If I roll him over, it'll wake him up. I want him to get some sleep.</em>
</p><p>It was amazing enough that he hadn't woken when Train left the bed.</p><p>Train smiled warmly as he watched Creed's beautiful face smile and snuggle against his hand. He could feel his heart pounding at the warm touch, wanting to touch him as well. The dark haired man complied with his own wishes, and stroked Creed's cheek with his other hand, earning another happy murmur from Creed.</p><p>Finally, Train decided it was best to move Creed to his own bed, seeing as it was apparently the only option that would suit the man. He really wanted to cover his Stallion's exposed body, just in case he got sick again.</p><p>Lightly, Train placed one arm behind Creed's head and the other underneath his knees. Lifting him into his arms, Creed rolled over and curled up close, reminding Train of when he carried his partner to safety so long ago. Though he still felt guilty about putting Creed through all that, he felt better now that he knew Creed put no blame on him.</p><p>Train managed to open the door connecting their two rooms without taking his eyes off Creed's slumbering face, or lessening his grip on the man. He walked over to Creed's bed and gently set him down. Creed looked distressed as Train let him go, and he even reached for him again, but Train was able to calm his yearning feelings, by draping the blankets over him and running his fingers through the silver hair he had learned to love so much.</p><p>Smiling at Creed's peaceful sigh, Train caressed his cheek lightly. Doing anything more would most likely wake the light sleeper up.</p><p>
  <em>My body has always seemed to relax him.</em>
</p><p>He ran his fingers through the silver locks once more, before unwillingly leaving the room so the man could sleep.</p><p>Stepping back into his own chambers, he left the door open a little, so he could watch Creed sleep.</p><p>
  <em>He looks so calm and happy, even more than usual.</em>
</p><p>Train laughed lightly with heartfelt pleasure as his partner wrapped the blanket tighter around himself and curled into a tight ball.</p><p>He left the doorway and made his way to his bathroom. Creed would want him to brush his teeth, and he took a light lukewarm shower; enough to get him clean, but not enough to wash away the feeling of his partner that still lingered on his body.</p><p>He sighed as he looked in the mirror and placed a hand on his neck, which carried a rather bright red mark. That was a spot Creed claimed to be a weak point on Train, and so out of all the marks, it was the brightest. Each mark was equally special though. Train could still feel Creed's lips upon him, and found that he actually longed for it again. But he sighed as he realized that occasions like last night, wouldn't be happening for a while, considering how sore he was. That sigh alone was painful.</p><p>Train walked to his closet and picked out random clothes, then went back to the open door so he could continue to gaze at his lover. As he lifted one leg up to put it into his pants, he moaned, but quickly covered his mouth so Creed wouldn't hear it and awaken.</p><p>Letting his hand fall, he continued putting his black pants on, smiling as he zipped them up. It was a good pain. It was an ache he'd cherish forever, since it was given to him by the man he loved. The man that had stood by his side no matter what the cost, and had been true with his every promise, only wishing to please Train… only wishing to have Train near him… the man that had earned his complete trust, his complete faith, his entire heart, as well as the one thing he never thought he'd give to anyone… his love.</p><p>As Train slipped his shirt on, he thought about what had happened between the two of them. He shook his head in realization, as he comprehended that last night, as wonderful as it was, was not what proved how much Creed loved him and how much he loved him back.</p><p>Everything they had been through together, the friendship they held, the sacrifices, both great and small, they both had made for each other, their ability to conquer their differences and come out of an argument even better than when they went in, the undying loyalty and faith they had in one another, those things were what proved the love that the two shared together.</p><p>What had happened last night was just the physical manifestation of their couldn't believe his partner actually held overwhelming feelings like these inside, just so Train wouldn't be discomforted. And was willing to continue doing so if Train wanted him to.</p><p>It did show however, how much Creed understood Train. Because there was a time, not so long ago, when those feelings would have sent Train running. It also showed how much Creed respected him. If Creed didn't, he would have forced something on Train long ago, and their new relationship never would have happened.</p><p>Train quickly pushed that thought aside. He hated to think of his Stallion as being that violent. But, even though his lover did have a dark side, he knew that he would never turn that darkness against him. And everyone had their own shadows, even he…</p><p>Once he had finished everything, Train entered Creed's room once again and smiled warmly when he realized Creed's smile had never left his lips and was still facing in his direction.</p><p>
  <em>It really is hard to believe that he's asleep sometimes. I'd swear he knew I was within viewing point, if he wasn't breathing so deeply.</em>
</p><p>Wanting to touch Creed once more, Train petted him on the head, before looking outside the window. He could see Creed's garden below, and realized he hadn't visited this one since they'd been there. Every now and again, while Creed was supposed to be recuperating, the silver-haired man would wander off into the garden to do some work, only to have Train call after him to come back inside, saying he shouldn't be overexerting himself. He even dragged him in a couple times, but never really looked at the garden, since he was too bent on getting Creed inside.</p><p>
  <em>All the other ones were so beautiful and Creed put so much effort into them, I'd like to see this one too.</em>
</p><p>Train's real reason was to see if Creed still had his section of roses for him. Even though it was obvious he did, since he was still receiving a rose almost every day. It was nice having a reminder of being loved so deeply. He didn't realize how quickly he had gotten used to Creed's love, and how much he actually enjoyed it.</p><p>Smiling down at his Stallion one last time and stroking his sweet lips gently with his thumb, he left the room, glancing back only once more at the blissful face, making sure he wasn't going to whine when he left. Finally, he forced his head to turn and left the room.</p><p>Train was completely oblivious to everything around him as he made his way down the stairs and out the door. He vaguely recalled Kyoko calling out to him, but wouldn't be able to answer truthfully if he was asked about it. His mind seemed to be glued to his thoughts of Creed, along with the image of his lover's sleeping face, which seemed to be tattooed to his brain.</p><p>
  <em>When he stepped outside, he immediately made his way over to the massive garden, instantly searching for the familiar rose patch. It wasn't hard to find, since it pretty much made up the entire plot in the huge backyard.</em>
</p><p>When did he have time to plant all of these? Did he sneak away more than I thought?</p><p>Train laughed. It would be just like Creed to slip away so he could tend to his beloved roses.</p><p>Walking into the very center of the field of flora, careful not to step on a single precious rose, Train bent down to get a closer look at the scarlet flowers Creed used to symbolize his love.</p><p>
  <em>"What is it about a rose, which makes someone feel so loved? It's not the smell, or the color, but the gesture itself. Just the fact that you are receiving something so beautiful from someone else, is what makes you smile."</em>
</p><p>Train smiled as he heard Creed's voice swim in his head, the words Creed so fondly spoke to him long ago lifting his heart.</p><p>
  <em>And his symbolism is quite accurate…</em>
</p><p>It felt like ages since that day. Since the time he didn't know what love truly felt like. It had only been a night since they've been together, but to Train, it felt like they'd always been together.</p><p>The Black Cat glanced around the rest of the garden, to take in the beauty of the sun gleaming off every dew-covered flower. As he scanned around, he suddenly stopped, seeing a small patch of flowers he'd never seen before. They were kind of hidden out of sight, almost in the shadows of the gazebo in the distance, though not entirely. Curious, Train stood and made his way over to the patch.</p><p>As he approached, he could clearly see a small area filled with white flowers he could not identify. He knew he'd seen something like them before, but he never bothered to pay attention to their beauty, let alone learn their name. They were quite beautiful—not in the same way as the roses, but in a way all their own.</p><p>Bending down, he got a closer look of them. At first glance, one might think of them as being weak and uninteresting, tamed, something you could easily ignore, only glancing at it as you passed by, but thinking nothing of it. However, upon closer inspection, you could clearly see the wildness and strength they held. Their look seemed flamboyant, yet simple, as if they were desperately trying to get attention and love from someone, but received nothing in return. Despite all that, they showed freedom and independence from all the other flowers.</p><p>Train couldn't help but take pity on the flowers. They seemed so ignored and unloved, but Train was drawn to them. Like a force that he couldn't fight and didn't want to, he found himself wanting to show it love, attention and care. It's under-appreciated…</p><p>
  <em>Why has no one given it a chance?</em>
</p><p>Train traced one of the delicate petals, careful not to break the fragile object as he felt it. As if a simple touch might make it fall apart completely. Yet when Train touched it, the sun seemed to give it a little more light, like it enjoyed his touch.</p><p>The Black Cat smiled at a familiar feel. It almost felt like Creed. It almost felt as if Train were gliding his fingers across his Stallion's pale, yet warm skin. The only difference was, this flower couldn't compare to the softness and warmth his lover's touch held.</p><p>He didn't have to question why he liked the flower so much. It reminded him of Creed, and that was all the reason in the world to take it up, rush back into the house, and up the stairs to his beloved's room with it.</p><p>Stepping into Creed's room, he noticed the man was still sleeping soundly. Walking over the sleeping man, Train gently placed the white flower in his open palm and closed the lithe fingers around the stem. He stood straight and smiled down at Creed, watching as he moved slightly in his sleep and mumbled Train's name with another one of those smiles on his face.</p><p>The gunman laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Even after last night, he still has those dreams.</em>
</p><p>He frowned as his stomach was starting to make major protests.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't realize how hungry I was… Well, I guess it is kinda late. We slept in quite a bit.</em>
</p><p>Growling back at his growling stomach, Train brushed his fingers along Creed's face once more, before leaving the room in search of food for him and his newfound lover. His partner deserved breakfast in bed.</p><hr/><p>Creed stretched his arm out to the location he knew Train to be in and instantly sat up as he felt an empty bed. Looking around the room, he noticed he was in his own. A cold wave washed through him as he felt his heart shatter for what felt like the thousandth time.</p><p>
  <em>Was it really all just a dream? Another fantasy my mind made up, only worse this time since I've gotten so close to Train?</em>
</p><p>Scanning the room once more, Creed could feel tears welling in his eyes. That seemed to be the case. His Kitten was nowhere in sight and he was back in his own room, just waking up. The swordsman sighed as he looked at the recliner chair Train used to sleep in.</p><p>
  <em>He must have figured that since I was better, there was no need to sleep in the same room anymore.</em>
</p><p>Creed reasoned to himself that if he opened that door connecting to Train's, he would see his beloved sound asleep, not a thought of Creed, or love, or anything else between the two, in his cute furry head.</p><p>He gripped his hand in frustration and heartache, when he suddenly felt something bend between his fingers. Looking down, he noticed one of his flowers nestled in his fist. But it wasn't a rose like the ones he gave Train. It was one of the many flowers Creed tried to care for, yet often neglected to give attention and favoritism to his flowers for Train</p><p>
  <em>How'd that get there? Did I take it by accident when I was cutting a rose for Train?</em>
</p><p>The sound of the door being open threw Creed out of his thoughts. He smiled beyond ecstatically as he saw Train enter with two trays of food.</p><p>
  <em>My Kitten…</em>
</p><p>Creed thought as he could practically feel his pupils turn into little hearts. Train smiled at him and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Creed was a little worried as he watched Train walk over to him. What if everything that happened between him and Train really was just a dream? What if he really was still injured, and was just now getting better, so he felt no pain and Train was just caring for him out of guilt? Train didn't really look any different than he did every other day. Did Train really love him? Or had everything been a dream…</p><p>
  <em>Well, I can't think about that now. If it turns out to really have been a dream, and I do something, and it scares him away… I just can't do that.</em>
</p><p>Desperate to relieve his pressured thoughts, Creed held out the flower in front of him to show Train. "Train…I found this flower in my hand. I must have been trying to give you a rose and cut this one as well. This insignificant thing, so common…it's not suited to even be in your presence."</p><p>He uncomfortably sneered at the flower, before tossing it aside like trash. His bad mood and frustration were carefully hidden under a well-worn mask, but Train, like always, could see right through it.</p><p>Creed was surprised as Train silently bent down and took up the thrown-away flower, and placed it lightly on the side of Creed's bed. He spoke softly, his golden eyes averted away from him. "What's on your mind, Stallion? If you didn't want me in your garden, you could have just said so, rather than take it out on the plant."</p><p>Creed blinked, "What are you talking about, Train? Of course you can go in my gard—</p><p>He stopped in his tracks as key words in Train's statement, caught his attention. With his breath suspended, he asked, "Wait a minute, this flower—you were the one who put it in my hand weren't you? And, did you just call me…Stallion…?"</p><p>Before Creed could fully put everything together, Train suddenly leaned forward and planted a soft, loving kiss on Creed's lips. He felt himself lift out of the bed the minute he felt his Cat's lips touch his own.</p><p>Train pulled back and smiled adoringly into Creed's eyes, "You thought you dreamed the whole thing, didn't you?"</p><p>The silver-haired male nodded, completely stupefied.</p><p>Train smiled, his gold eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. "Well it wasn't… and I have the bruises to prove it." He pointed to the red mark on his neck.</p><p>Creed smiled again, impossibly beating the smile he previously had on his lips the moment his Angel entered the room.</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't a dream…</em>
</p><p>"And if you don't like the flower, I'll try to find you some other gift." Train said as he handed him one of the trays of food he had and laid himself on the bed next to Creed, leaning against the headboard and relaxing on top of the blankets. Rapidly taking up the flower, Creed smiled at him once more and looked at his tray of food.</p><p>"I treasure any gift from you, my Feline. If I had known, I would have never given it such harsh treatment." He quickly dropped the small plant into the glass of water that was on his tray and set it aside, before looking over at Train again.</p><p>"You brought me breakfast in bed?"</p><p>Train laughed, "More like supper. It's almost five, Creed. You slept late."</p><p>Creed nearly choked on the food he was eating, causing Train to look over at him alarmed. "What?! Why didn't you wake me?"</p><p>Train blinked at Creed's sudden change, but laughed nonetheless. "I wanted you to get some sleep. You gave me all the blankets last night, and I didn't want you to relapse."</p><p>Creed's frantic moment quickly turned back into complete adoration as he gazed into Train's eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He tucked me in…</em>
</p><p>"I just didn't want you to catch a cold, Train…"</p><p>"Well, you should be more concerned with your health, Creed. When are you going to stop putting me before yourself?"</p><p>Smiling, Creed responded in a joking manner, but made sure Train would still be able to tell he was serious. "When will the sun stop burning?"</p><p>Train acted as if thinking about it, "I think… about seven or eight billion years, give or take."</p><p>Creed laughed, "That's very good Train, I guess I'll have to find something more immortal to use as a metaphor. How about—When you no longer have a taste for milk?"</p><p>"You might actually have something there," Train smiled at Creed's comment and deliberately took a sip of his glass of milk.</p><p>Creed's attention turned back to the flower in the glass on the nightstand beside him. He smiled at the irony of the fact that Train chose this particular flower to give him.</p><p>"Do you know what kind of flower this is, Kitten?"</p><p>Through a mouthful of food, Train shook his head. "No idea, horticulture isn't exactly my area of expertise."</p><p>"It's called a Stallion Chrysanthemum," he smiled as Train began to laugh at the irony as well.</p><p>"You're kidding me… What are the odds…?"</p><p>"It's a perennial flower. You've probably never seen me plant them before because when you move around a lot, it defeats the purpose of having perennials. I'm not sure what made me decide to plant them this time."</p><p>Train eyed the flower with an interesting look, before swallowing his food and speaking, "Fate probably whispered it in your ear…"</p><p>Creed looked back at his beloved and eyed him in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Train met his gaze and smiled lovingly, "Do you know why I picked that flower, Creed?"</p><p>This time it was Creed who shook his head.</p><p>Train merely smiled and ran one hand through his lover's hair, letting the tips of his silver locks rest in his fingertips.</p><p>"You have roses to symbolize your love, so why can't I have some kind of flower to symbolize mine?"</p><p>Creed's smile turned into a joking one. This was reminding him of the moment when Train first saw his garden. "But why these plain, average flowers?"</p><p>Train's smile matched Creed's as he explained, "Because these flowers, in a way, are just like you. And just like you, I was drawn to them. Like some unknown force was shoving my gaze in their direction. The flowers I had once neglected, I now adore."</p><p>Creed sighed happily at Train, who let his fingers release his hair and rest back on his own knee. His Cat's gaze followed his hand as he looked down to his now empty plate, placing the tray on the stand next to him.</p><p>"The fact that you planted them at all in this place… at this time… must have been fate. Because, it was only here in which I finally realized my love for you. Only destiny could have led to the fact that these flowers are given the same name as the one I have given to you."</p><p>Suddenly, he looked back at Creed, whose heart nearly beat out of his chest as his beautiful brunette spoke. "I guess…our love was just, always meant to be."</p><p>Creed thought it was impossible to love Train any more than he already did, but those words made it possible. He knew he was falling deeper and deeper in love with Train as each day passed, but now the depth of his love had become so unfathomable, it almost hurt to not touch him.</p><p>That's when it occurred to Creed that he could touch Train. His Kitten wouldn't push him away; in fact, he'd actually welcome his touch. He'd enjoy it. Smiling, he put his empty tray of food to the side and reached out to trace Train's face, just to make sure he was really there.</p><p>"I can't believe all of this is all real. You sure this isn't a dream?" He asked as he ran his fingers along Train's chin.</p><p>Train stretched his hand out towards Creed's face, smiling in return. His heart raced as his partner's hand came closer and closer to him and closed his eyes, waiting for the touch. To Creed's surprise, Train pinched his cheek, rather roughly. Creed pulled back and shot his eyes open.</p><p>Train began to laugh as Creed's hand flew to the cheek he just pinched. "Convinced now?"</p><p>Creed rubbed the spot Train squeezed, attempting to make the feeling go away. He made a pouting look as he let his hand fall. "You never pinched me in my dreams…"</p><p>"Then that should be more proof this isn't a dream." His beloved said, smiling mischievously.</p><p>"But everything else is just like in my dreams. How can I be sure this just isn't something new? I mean, I might not really be feeling this pain. It could all be in my—OW! Stop that!"</p><p>Creed's hand fell back to his cheek as his lover began to laugh merrily. "You are always overthinking everything!"</p><p>He watched Train laugh and squinted his eyes. An idea formed in his head that caused him to smile sinisterly. Quickly and swiftly, Creed took hold of Train's arm and pulled him onto his lap, so that he sat on Creed's left thigh and leaned against his arm. Train looked up at him confused as Creed gave him an evil look.</p><p>"W-what—"</p><p>Before Train could finish, Creed was attacking his right ear, making him burst into a fit of laughter. He started to toss and turn as Creed nibbled behind his ear, desperately trying to push his lover away.</p><p>"S-stop!" He yelled between laughter.</p><p>He secured one hand around Train's head, while the other moved down to his stomach and wiggled his fingers there.</p><p>
  <em>You wanna laugh? I'll make you laugh.</em>
</p><p>Train's eyes started to water as he tried to pry Creed away from his ear. He nearly split his side as the swordsman kissed at the very end of his jaw, just behind his ear.</p><p>Train suddenly broke his arms free and rapidly took hold of the silver Stallion's head. Creed didn't have time to wonder what was happening, as his Feline suddenly took hold of his lips, stealing away his breath with one of the most amazing kisses that he had ever felt! One that left him literally breathless…</p><p>Though he was surprised at first, he leisurely responded, embracing his love and caressing his body lightly.</p><p>Tapering off the kiss with a passionate purr, Train smiled at the man affectionately, "Is that really all it takes to make you stop?"</p><p>All Creed could do was smile dreamily and nod in return.</p><p>Train suddenly glared at the man, "Good, but I wish you never found that spot. I mean, where would my reputation as a legendary gunslinger be if they learned that tickling was my one weakness?"</p><p>Creed chuckled, "I told you I'd find every little secret. That just happens to be a favorite of mine. And don't worry about it. You should know by now, that I would never do anything that could harm you, Kitten."</p><p>Glaring at him one last time, Train let a smile break through once again. "I know…"</p><p>Creed was happy to see Train didn't move from his lap. In fact, he situated himself between Creed's legs, either ignoring the fact that Creed still had no clothes on, or not caring, and leaned back against Creed's chest. Smiling, Creed gently placed his arms around Train, and rested his chin on his beloved's shoulder.</p><p>He had never been this happy before. He couldn't believe Train was cuddling with him, allowing him the comfort of his warmth and touch. Train was his lover now. Creed was now his beloved's beloved. Train was his and he would never let him go. He wouldn't let anything ruin this.</p><p>"And you're just like a rose…" Creed said, bringing them back to their earlier conversation.</p><p>As Train turned to look at him, the swordsman titled his head to the side, resting it against his Angel's, still smiling dreamily. "You are… beautiful to look at, a lovely scent… soft to the touch." Creed gently stroked his Feline's face as he continued, "The most well known flower that receives all the glory, yet still deserves more, whose thorns will prick you, if not held the right way."</p><p>Creed tightened his hold around Train and buried his face in his shoulder, allowing the smell, feel and warmth of his personal Rose, to take over his senses. Train smiled and leaned his head against that of his Stallion's.</p><p>"You know? One day, I think I'm going to culture a multi-colored rose just for you…" Creed said softly.</p><p>Train raised an eyebrow as Creed smiled down at him and continued.</p><p>"Roses come in a variety of colors, and each color means something different. Red roses represent love. Pink shows grace and the gentle feelings of love. Dark Pink is gratitude, and Light Pink is admiration or sympathy. White shows innocence or purity. Yellow roses mean dying love or platonic love, but they can also mean jealousy and infidelity. Orange is passion, and Burgundy is beauty. Blue means mystery, while Purple is protection. Black roses most think means death, but also, it has come to symbolize slavish devotion."</p><p>The pale man smiled at the thought, "If I could make a rose just for you, it would be red, all shades of pink, orange, burgundy, blue, purple and black."</p><p>"I'd like to see that rose one day if it's ever possible." Train held onto Creed's arms which embraced him, "But until that day… the red roses will do just fine."</p><p>The moment remained for a while, each man basking in the embrace of the other, not caring about the world around them. Finally, Train broke the loving silence with a question he'd been wondering.</p><p>"How could a strategist guy like you, fall in love with a loose canon like me, Creed?"</p><p>Creed smiled contentedly, "Very easily, really. I remember the exact time I fell in love with you. It was a Thursday on November fifteenth, at 5:57pm—the moment I first saw your eyes. The look they held was so invigorating. I couldn't get them out of my mind."</p><p>Train laughed. "I remember that day; it was when we first met. You really creeped me out when you started laughing. You left a bad impression."</p><p>"What makes my laugh creepy?" Creed asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"What makes it not creepy? People don't laugh like that; especially not after practically staring at someone."</p><p>Creed shrugged and placed his head back on his lover's shoulder. "I was just excited. I didn't mean to creep you out."</p><p>Train chuckled again, "I know." The Black Cat decided to voice his thoughts from earlier about how long Creed had waited for him. "It was a long road for you, wasn't it?"</p><p>He felt Creed's breath wash across his skin as he sighed tiredly. "You have no idea…"</p><p>Train laughed. He knew now how much Creed had wanted him and for how long, of course he must feel a huge weight lifted from his heart now that they were together.</p><p>
  <em>I couldn't even imagine going on that long with a feeling this strong…</em>
</p><p>"I think you needed to accept me as your partner before anything else," His Stallion's voice entered his thoughts. "You had to know you could trust me, my loyalty and my protection."</p><p>Train nodded. "I think I started referring to you as my friend when I realized you'd never leave me. And you had my loyalty when I found out you'd rather die than abandon or see me in pain."</p><p>The swordsman looked up at Train and smiled, tears of happiness threatening to fall from his face as his beloved spoke in a sincere tone, "I started to see the commonality and camaraderie we share. The fact that, you understand me better than I understand myself, you accept everything about me, big or small."</p><p>Train made a gesture with his hand towards the empty milk bottle, "From my love of milk, to my revenge against Chronos, you accepted them all, never questioning or judging me… never leaving my side… always beside me… sustaining me…"</p><p>He made eye contact with the crystal blue eyes, and gazed into the hidden crimson that never failed to hypnotize him and send a warm jolt over his body. "You saved my life in more ways than one, Creed… You saved me from my loneliness. If you hadn't been there the night Saya died, helping me bury her… I would have been completely alone…"</p><p>Creed caressed Train's shoulder in a soothing way, calming the dark haired man down before he slipped into lonely thoughts. "I told you then, and it still stands true now: I will not let you be alone. No matter what the cost, I will always stand by your side."</p><p>Train smiled and ran a finger across Creed's arm, calming him down. "I'll be honest with you, Creed. When we were first partnered together in Chronos, I felt absolutely nothing for you. You were more like an annoyance I wanted out of my life."</p><p>He heard his Stallion whimper, "I know…"</p><p>Train caressed his cheek lovingly, "But things changed. When we started this group, I started to see how much you cared about me, how much you were willing to give up for my sake, and how similar we are. How much you understand and accept me."</p><p>He smiled at Creed. "I never realized how much I needed someone's acceptance and understanding before I met you. I don't think I can live without it now. I feel like I belong…" Train sounded distant as he spoke.</p><p>"No matter what you do, I will always be there to support you, without question." He looked into Train's eyes once more and smiled cordially. "You're not alone anymore…"</p><p>Train matched Creed's smile and situated himself lower, so that the back of his head was leaning into Creed's chest. Creed pressed himself further into the pillows behind him and held his Cat closer.</p><p>"…Do you have any idea… how long I've been waiting for this? Do you know how much I've been needing this? How… lonely I've been… without you?" Creed's voice was cracked as he spoke, and Train felt him bury his face in his own dark locks. A bit of wetness damped his hair, making Train realize his lover was beginning to cry.</p><p>"So lonely… so alone…" A soft sob shook his body, making Train look up at him.</p><p>"Creed…"</p><p>"All those years in the darkness, with nothing to accompany me but heartache and longing. No one wanted me… No one understood me, or made an attempt to even try… No one…"</p><p>Train's heart had successfully snapped in two as he heard Creed speak, especially since he knew he used to be one of those people. His flower's voice was quivering with sadness and he shook with sobs. His face was still buried in Train's hair, but he could tell tears were streaming down his face. Unable to take it, Train lifted himself up and took light hold of Creed's chin. The look on his Stallion's face made his heart disintegrate. The gunman pulled him against his chest, and held him tight.</p><p>"Shh…my taneuma. I'm here now." He brushed his fingers through Creed's hair and smiled the most heartfelt smile he could ever muster. "I want you. I want to be by your side. Picturing life without you breaks my heart."</p><p>Seeing Creed begin to smile, Train coddled him even more closely, "I understand you, and why you are the way you are. You have your reasons, and damn good ones at that. You are no longer just a friend or just a partner… you are my lover. I may not know how it happened, but I know that I love you, more than I love anyone else in the world… And I was a fool to never see your love before, and to have waited so long to return it."</p><p>Pulling back, Train noticed the euphoric smile on Creed's face and wiped away the last tear that fell. "I make a promise to you, here and now: I will never leave your side. I will never let you be alone. I won't let anything or anyone harm a hair on your silver head." Train kissed his forehead lightly, "…And I will always love you."</p><p>Creed could not have wiped the smile from his face, even if he tried. He wrapped his arms around Train, pulling him close and buried his face into his shoulder. His heart leaped from his throat when he felt Train wrap his arms around Creed's neck and pet him gently.</p><p>
  <em>He's my lover… My Cat, my Kitten…and I'm his Stallion… He promises to never leave me, and love me forever…</em>
</p><p>He couldn't even begin to explain how happy he was. After so many years of longing, Train loved him. His beloved was making heartfelt promises that matched Creed's, with the same sincerity, lovingness and warmth behind them. He knew Train meant every word he said, and knowing Train, he would keep each promise even after death.</p><p>Feeling the warmth of his Train, the only person that ever meant anything to him, Creed was reminded of how he was lying to his Cat. Never in his life had he lied to Train. He told Train everything, even the unnecessary things, just so there were no secrets between them. But this was one thing he couldn't say. This was the one thing that would drive Train away from him forever, and he couldn't take that. He really would die if Train left him now.</p><p>As happy as he was to have Train, he knew he didn't deserve him or his trust.</p><p>
  <em>It's all that damn witch's fault. If she had just stayed away, I wouldn't be lying to Train right now. He might never come near me again if he found out the truth.</em>
</p><p>Though ironically, he owed Saya. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be holding Train right now, but of course he'd never admit that.</p><p>The guilt had been slowly eating away at him, and he could feel it beginning to swallow his heart. He had to tell him. All he could do was hope that when Train heard the truth, he would find it somewhere in his heart to forgive.</p><p>"Train… There's something… I need to tell you…"</p><p>Train was startled by his statement. He pulled back and gave Creed a worried look. "What's wrong?" He couldn't hold back the fear his voice held.</p><p>Creed looked at his beloved Kitten, staring into the stern, worried eyes and felt his heart break. He looked away and to the floor, unable to speak the next words.</p><p>He felt Train turn his gaze to meet his own, and melted when golden eyes looked at him devoutly. "You can tell me anything, Creed. Nothing will drive me away or make me stop loving you."</p><p>
  <em>If only he knew…</em>
</p><p>"I…"</p><p>The genuine look remained in his beloved's eye. The look that elated his heart, and shook his conscience. Train trusted him so completely and utterly, and Creed had done so much to earn it. So much to earn his love.</p><p>As hard as he tried, the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell him. Not yet at least. Creed had wanted Train for so long, and now he had him. All those years of yearning, yet never acting in a way that would discomfort Train, everything he did for him. Didn't he deserve something? Didn't he deserve even a day with Train's love? Couldn't one lie be looked past, for just a single moment with his beloved?</p><p>Looking back to the flower, Creed smiled and picked it up, "You did a really bad job at cutting this flower, Kitten."</p><p>Train looked offended. "You know I can't care for flowers, I told you that before." He folded his arms, "Besides, isn't it the thought that counts?"</p><p>Creed chuckled as he looked at his love. "There's another promise I want to keep."</p><p>Train looked at him confused and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you remember, when you first saw my garden long ago, how I said I'd show you how to care for flowers one day?"</p><p>His Feline smiled happily at the memory. "Yeah, I remember that." He then looked at the flower in Creed's hand. "That's a good idea, since you keep taking care of the roses; I want to take care of these flowers." He smiled back up at Creed. "I want to have something to give you too, and roses shouldn't be the only thing that gets attention around here."</p><p>Creed chuckled at the comparison and stood from the bed, pulling Train along with him. "I'll show you right now."</p><p>
  <em>I'll tell him, just… not yet. Let me have this at least…</em>
</p><p>As greedy as it may be, he wanted Train so bad. He wanted his touch, his kiss, and his love more than anything, and he allowed greed to completely erase his guilt.</p><p>As Creed dragged Train towards the door, the gunman looked down at the swordsman's body, blushing like a mad man.</p><p>"Umm… Don't you think you should get dressed first?"</p><p>Creed turned back to Train and blinked, before looking down at himself, noting he was still naked. He smiled at Train as he spoke in a teasing tone. "Does it make you uncomfortable, Kitten?"</p><p>Train was still red and still staring at Creed as he spoke. "Not at all… I just don't think you should be prancing around the house naked."</p><p>Creed smirked. "Well, considering there's no one else I want to see me like this other than you, I'll get some clothes on." He walked over to the bathroom. "I'll only be a moment. I want to brush my teeth before I get dressed."</p><p>The Black Cat laughed, "How did you last so long without doing that?"</p><p>"As neat a freak you claim me to be, I can forget my health when it comes to you." Creed called from the bathroom.</p><p>"Do you realize you just ate an entire meal, without brushing your teeth?" Train asked slyly.</p><p>He smiled as he effectively heard Creed vomit up his food in a rush, knowing the knowledge would have made him totally disgusted.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I guess not…</em>
</p><p>Train walked back over to the bed, lying down with his hands behind his head, "Take your time, I'm in no rush." He smiled as he looked out the window and saw a bird fly by. "We have the rest of our lives…" He whispered to himself.</p><hr/><p>Charden walked into the living room to see his comrades spread amongst the area, some drinking coffee, others just sitting, staring at nothing. No one spoke and the looks on each of their faces were strange, he couldn't figure them out. Well, he could make sense of what they were, but he couldn't figure out the reason they were there. Some were shaking, almost rocking back and forth in a ball while others held a dark look.</p><p>Shiki, Maro, Durham and Leon all looked disturbed beyond belief, as if they just saw their mothers killed and dissected before their eyes. Kyoko and Echidna looked about the same, but more so sad and defeated, like they just lost a battle. Doctor and Eathes looked different. They seemed as if nothing at all was wrong. While everyone else looked like they didn't sleep a wink, those two looked as if they had slept quite well.</p><p>As he walked into the room, attention was immediately brought to him, except Doctor and Eathes. Disturbed and sadden eyes alike looked at him, then seemed to relax, returning to what they were doing… or not doing. Charden frowned.</p><p>
  <em>Were they expecting someone else?</em>
</p><p>He made his way over to Echidna, who didn't seem to take notice of him standing there. Trying to get her attention, he asked a question that crossed his mind the minute he saw his group.</p><p>"Did something happen?"</p><p>Echidna didn't seem to hear his voice and instead voiced a question of her own. "Maybe we misheard?"</p><p>"There's no mishearing what we heard, girl." Maro said as he sat on the large window sill, shuddering at a thought.</p><p>Kyoko lowered her head in defeat.</p><p>This time, Echidna tried speaking a hopefully question. "Maybe they were just training?"</p><p>"What kind of training are you used to?" Durham added, frustrated by her question and agitated by something else.</p><p>"Maybe—" But Kyoko was cut off by Shiki.</p><p>"Can we just drop this?! I prefer to forget everything that happened last night. I'm almost praying for amnesia."</p><p>Charden was still confused, so he asked again. "Could someone please explain to me what happened?"</p><p>He was still being ignored as Echidna spoke again.</p><p>"They still haven't been down and it's past six now…" She sounded completely depressed as she made the observation.</p><p>Kyoko spoke again, "That's not true. I saw Kuro-sama around two. Though… he didn't seem to see me. And he went straight to the garden. He looked really happy too. The happiest I've ever seen him." Kyoko paused in thought. "I also saw him go back upstairs towards Diskenth-sama's room with a flower in his hand. Then he came back down, made two trays of food and went back up." She tapped her finger against her temple. "I wonder why he had a flower…"</p><p>"I thought it was obvious that it was for Creed," Doctor answered matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Shut up!" Growled the Bug Taoist as he clenched his fists.</p><p>Things were starting to make more sense. The looks on their faces were pretty good evidence that it was what he thought it was.</p><p>"Ahem," Charden cleared his throat.</p><p>Finally, everyone looked over at him. Their faces were still the same as when he first walked in, if not a little worse. The Blood Taoist looked around, eyeing everyone equally.</p><p>"What happened? You all look as if a bomb exploded in here."</p><p>"Pretty close…" Maro muttered.</p><p>"You didn't hear anything, Charden-san?" Kyoko asked, a little optimistic.</p><p>Charden cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Hear what?"</p><p>Kyoko pointed her finger at him and stood. "See?! Maybe we did hear wrong! Charden-san didn't hear anything, and he looks like he slept well. Maybe it was just in all of our imaginations."</p><p>Shiki growled, visibly angry at them constantly bringing up a subject he clearly didn't wish to discuss. "First of all: How could the same thing be in eight people's imaginations? Second, Charden didn't hear anything and slept well because he wasn't here last night."</p><p>The young girl looked at the tall blonde in distress. Charden nodded. "It's true, Kyoko-san. I went back to my house to collect anything I thought I might need, since I knew Chronos would be after us and I wouldn't be able to go back. I did wind up falling asleep there, however. Probably a mistake on my part, but things seem fine."</p><p>Everyone's glare aimed at him contradicted his statement. He sighed. "So, is someone going to inform me about the happenings of last night, or not?"</p><p>The room was dead silent, save for the ticking of the clock. Charden was beginning to get worried. Ever since he walked in the room the air was stiff, as if a storm had just passed through. He looked around at the group again, his guard slightly up as Shiki finally spoke.</p><p>"Creed and that damn Cat."</p><p>With those five simple words, Charden's question was answered. Kyoko and Echidna's sad nod was confirmation. He wasn't sure how to react. He was disturbed for his comrades, but since he hadn't been there, not thinking about it was easy and the situation was much better for him. Still, he wanted to be sure. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.</p><p>"You mean…" He asked a little regretfully.</p><p>"Yes." Was Shiki's short response.</p><p>"Last night?"</p><p>"All night."</p><p>"That loud?"</p><p>"It woke us all up!" Shiki nearly shouted as he threw daggers at Charden, daring him to discuss it further. "Even Doctor heard it, and he was in his lab, which is below ground!"</p><p>Doctor chuckled. "Well, I didn't really hear anything. I heard something quiet in the distance, and thought nothing of it. It wasn't obtrusive in the least, just like a muffled yell. I honestly forgot all about it until I met everyone else this morning and was told what our leaders were up to last night."</p><p>Shiki shuddered again as Doctor spoke in a nonchalant way.</p><p>Charden blinked at the news and eased himself. "I see…"</p><p>"That's all you have to say?! This doesn't bother you?" Shiki sounded disturbed as he turned to Charden alarmed.</p><p>The tall man shrugged. "As long as they're working together towards our goal, it doesn't matter to me what their personal relationship is like. Why should it?"</p><p>Shiki fumed. "I don't care if their partners, lovers, or just fuck buddies, but that doesn't mean I want to hear, or see it!"</p><p>"Personally, I was glad to hear it."</p><p>All eyes in the room shot at Eathes, completely disgusted and shocked, except for Doctor, who looked amused. The monkey looked at them curiously for a moment, before he realized what he just said. His eyes widened and he began to stutter an explanation.</p><p>"N-no! No! That's not what I meant, don't take it the wrong way! I meant I'm glad it finally happened! It's a relief!"</p><p>The looks shared around the room didn't change as Eathes began to sweat as best a monkey could.</p><p>"Did no one else feel the tension between those two recently? It was driving me nuts! I'm just glad that tension will finally end."</p><p>"So, you're saying… it'll be less awkward now that they've…" Maro cut off his own sentence, seeming to be unable to finish it. There wasn't a need as everyone in the room eyed him in understanding. Eathes shrugged and nodded weakly.</p><p>"Less awkward, yes, but more uncomfortable for those who don't like intimate relationships between two men." Doctor's voice was completely carefree as he sipped his coffee contentedly.</p><p>"Did you actually enjoy listening to them...?" Leon spoke in a condescending tone.</p><p>Doctor merely shrugged. "I don't care one way or the other, but you all need to look at the pros in a case such as this."</p><p>At everyone's attention turning on him, the scientist continued.</p><p>"The first, most important thing, is that Creed will most likely be even calmer now. His unrequited love has been requited. He'll be much easier to live with, now that he's gotten what he's wanted."</p><p>A shudder was shared by everyone in the room, save Doctor, who continued his reasoning.</p><p>"And, as Eathes so kindly pointed out, the tension between them is gone. How could they work together when they had unspoken feelings for one another? Everything the other said and did would be misconstrued as something else, then when they were found to be wrong, a fight would ensue that the other would have no idea what they did wrong. Creed was used to the longing, and seemed to be able to live with it as long as Train was near him, but Train would have been lost and confused with his feelings. And I don't think the Black Cat is a person you want to have lost and confused."</p><p>Silence once more as Doctor sipped his coffee. "As our talented monkey said, it's a relief."</p><p>That seemed to appease everyone, though they still seemed a little uneasy about the statement. An uncomfortable silence followed, one that nearly made Eathes want to sputter more of an explanation for his words when Echidna chimed in again.</p><p>"Maybe I should check his room… just to see if we're right." She sounded like she was talking to herself.</p><p>"A brave woman indeed," Doctor spoke in a disturbingly merry tone.</p><p>Shiki spat, "More like stupid. You know if you interrupt something, it'll surely be a death sentence. Creed won't allow any interruptions when he's with Train."</p><p>He stopped at the end of his sentence abruptly, realizing the implication he just made. Feeling his stomach get queasy, he sat down. If he stood longer, he might have passed out. As it was, he felt like he needed a bathroom, and fast.</p><p>The actress stood. "I'll listen in first. If I hear something, I won't go in. Creed might not have come down cause he had a relapse."</p><p>"If we heard correctly last night, he's completely healed." Shiki mentally slapped himself. This entire incident had traumatized him.</p><p>"You're actually going to listen in?" Maro sounded appalled.</p><p>Echidna nodded, and Doctor made a respectful motion towards her, one that could have been mistaken for a farewell.</p><p>"You're going to Diskenth-sama's room?"</p><p>The older woman looked over at the younger woman, who eyed her curiously. "Yes, I'll go there first. If he's not in there… I'll check Heartnet's room."</p><p>Kyoko stood with her. "There's no need. I'll check Kuro-sama's room myself."</p><p>"Another brave soul!" Doctor raised his coffee mug as toast to the women.</p><p>The teen folded her arms and turned her head away from Kanzaki. "Kuro-sama wouldn't kill me for knocking on his door. He hasn't hurt me yet, even when I've barged in."</p><p>"But Creed would if he's with him. And I wouldn't go barging in like you usually do. After what I've heard, that's risky for both your mind and your body." Charden's concerned voice spoke to both of them, but his eyes fell on Echidna.</p><p>Echidna nodded in understanding and left with Kyoko.</p><hr/><p>It took Creed about an hour to get ready as Train sprawled across his bed, complaining about his slow pace the whole time. Creed just threw sarcastic comments at his complaints every so often, content on taking as long as he needed. He knew Train really didn't mind the wait, his Angel was just trying to mess with him. It was one of his favorite pastimes with Creed.</p><p>
  <em>And hopefully, a new one was born last night…</em>
</p><p>The swordsman sighed dreamily, allowing his thoughts to momentarily drift to his night with his beloved. Smiling, he exited his closet.</p><p>"All right, Train, you can stop moaning now. I'm done."</p><p>Creed usually took extra care of what he looked like, but since today was his first day with Train officially being his lover, he wanted to take extra special care to look his best. He wore a blue, button up shirt, opened enough to reveal a little of his chest, with small red roses fixed in a random pattern, along with black dress pants. The blue matched his eyes and the roses brought out the hint of crimson he knew his Cat was drawn too. He decided to keep his hair down, since Train had also told him last night that he liked it that way. He was going to stay true to his promise of keeping it that length.</p><p>Though he was aware Train didn't pay attention to fashion, he was hoping it would get him a little recognition, since he now loved Creed. Stepping in front of his beloved, who sat at the end of his bed, Creed awaited his response. He was a little shocked and hurt to see Train tilting his head to the side and cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked, confused.</p><p>
  <em>Well, he is noticing.</em>
</p><p>"Do you not like it?"</p><p>The Black Cat stood and looked his partner up and down. He rolled his eyes as he noticed the hurt and expected a look on his lover's face. He felt like this was going to become one of those, 'Does this make me look fat?' conversations. The gunman sighed tiredly. He really didn't care what he wore, but he wasn't about to say that. He knew how much emphasis Creed put on his looks, and how much everything Train said affected him, so saying anything like that would only hurt him.</p><p>
  <em>Still, he does look good. I should tell him that.</em>
</p><p>Train smiled at his Stallion, "You look amazing."</p><p>He smiled again as his lover beamed with happiness at his compliment. Train rolled his eyes knowing Creed was going to go out of his way every day to look nice for him.</p><p>
  <em>As long as he doesn't stress himself out too much, it's fine with me. I really can't picture him looking bad, anyway.</em>
</p><p>Creed picked up the flower Train gave him and walked over to the door, holding it open for him. Chuckling at Creed's courtesy, he walked through the door only to stop as he saw Echidna approaching, rather hesitantly. As her face paled upon seeing him, he cocked an eyebrow at her.</p><p>Before he could speak, she asked a question first, "Where's Creed?"</p><p>Train didn't have to answer since the man in question stepped behind Train and eyed the actress with the same curiosity. "Is there something you wanted, Echidna?"</p><p>She was silent for a moment, almost making Train clear his throat in annoyance, before she stuttered. "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay. It's past six now, and I haven't seen you all day. I was worried you might have had a relapse, or maybe you were hungry."</p><p>Train smirked at the woman, "You don't need to worry about it, if he had a relapse, I would have gotten Doctor. I let him sleep in cause he deserved the rest. He's also had food"</p><p>Creed smiled at his love as he spoke as if he were his pet.</p><p>"Kuro-sama!"</p><p>Creed glared over at Kyoko as the young teen made her way over to his room. Before she could even think about tackling Train like she normally did, Creed stepped into the hallway, staring her down with one of the deadliest glares he probably ever gave. She quickly got the picture as she changed her course to the other side of Echidna, away from Train.</p><p>From behind the actress, Kyoko managed to find her voice and speak, "Kuro-sama, why were you in Diskenth-sama's room?"</p><p>"That doesn't concern you." Creed answered just as quickly.</p><p>An awkward silence took over the scene again as each man glared at opposite women. After a couple minutes, Echidna dared to glance at Creed's hand, which was still holding the flower his Cat gave him. She broke the silence by asking another question.</p><p>"Where did you get the flower from, Creed?"</p><p>Creed beamed with delight. "Train gave it to me."</p><p>Echidna growled quietly, making sure Creed didn't hear it.</p><p>It was Kyoko's turn to ask a quesiton. "Are you going somewhere, Kuro-sama?"</p><p>Creed took hold of Train's wrist and glared at her again. "Don't follow." He warned as he began to walk away with Train willingly following.</p><p>The two women watched as the men walked away, sighing as one when Creed and Train held each other's hands and walked down the stairs, out of sight.</p><p>"When I walked into Kuro-sama's room, it was a mess. Both of their clothes were thrown everywhere and his bed was a wreck." Kyoko said sadly.</p><p>Echidna slanted her lips and looked back in the direction the partner's had gone. "I don't know how or why they got into Creed's room, but I think what we heard last night was true…"</p><p>They both sighed again, deciding it was best not to think about it.</p><hr/><p>Creed and Train made their way to the garden, never releasing hands. They didn't notice the discomforted looks several of the Apostles gave them as they walked by. They had a mission of sorts, and didn't really care what the others thought.</p><p>They stepped into the glorious garden, just as the sun was beginning to set, mimicking the first time they were in the Creed's garden together. Out of habit, Creed walked over to his roses, only to be pulled to a stop by Train's hand. He turned around and looked at his beloved, who gave him a sour look.</p><p>"Before you go jumping on your precious roses, you need to show me how to care for those." Train thumbed in the direction of the small patch of white flowers.</p><p>Creed followed Train over to the bunch and knelt down beside him. He reached out to touch one as he spoke to his Kitten. "As I told you earlier, these are perennial flowers, which means they return year after year, eliminating the need to buy new flowers every spring."</p><p>He could tell Train was listening, even though he kept his eyes on the flowers he had grown so fond of. The pale man smiled, knowing it was because they reminded him of Creed. "Unlike annuals, perennials mostly bloom one or two seasons per year, at the most. They fade back to their foliage after the bloom is through."</p><p>He looked over at his lover, just to make sure he was still listening. Seeing that he was, but concentrating to remember all the information, Creed went on, leaving out content Train didn't need to worry about. He didn't want his beloved to be overwhelmed by everything at once. Train would learn in time.</p><p>"Perennials tend to expand and fill more areas than you originally intended them to. This is where division comes in."</p><p>Train turned to him curiously. Creed wasn't surprised that he didn't know what that meant. He smiled and walked into the gazebo that was nearby, pulling out a small tool box.</p><p>"Division is pretty much what the word implies." He knelt down in the spot Train had pulled the first flower from and took out a small shovel from the toolbox. He tucked the Chrysanthemum Train gave him behind his ear and got to work. "You dig up the root clump," Which is exactly what Creed did with the shovel. "Divide it into sections," Creed demonstrated that as well. "And replant in the fresh soil."</p><p>Once that was done, Creed leaned back and looked down at his work. It wasn't much, but he didn't want to go out of control, since Train knew nothing about caring for any flowers. He looked over at his Kitten and smiled.</p><p>"It's important that you do that, so they don't wind up taking over my rose section."</p><p>Train laughed "No, we wouldn't want that, would we?" He looked down at Creed's work. "Well, considering what you said about us moving around so much, does it really matter?"</p><p>Creed sighed, "Do you want to take care of the flowers, or not?"</p><p>Train gave him an intent look. "I do! What else is there to know?"</p><p>Creed couldn't stop himself from giggling at the cuteness of his lover's eagerness. "If these are the only flowers you'll be dealing with, and I suggest they are, since you're a beginner, I won't bother to explain how to design them. That's more complicated."</p><p>His love actually seemed relieved by that. He had a feeling a lot of this would be forgotten, so he needed to only tell him the essentials. He stood once more and made his way over to a nearby water pump, filling up a container that looked very similar to a cat. Train knew it was meant to water plants, but he still laughed at the fact that Creed had one with a feline shape, added to the fact that it was black.</p><p>"If you decide to move them indoors, you need to keep them in a cool place with filtered sunlight." Creed explained as he made his way back over.</p><p>Train frowned, "I thought they needed sunlight?"</p><p>The swordsman chuckled at his Feline's naivety, "They do, just not too much. Too much sun could burn their leaves. The room temperature should be about 65 to 72 degrees Fahrenheit, and they should be kept away from heating and cooling vents or directly under ceiling fans. Also, don't put them on top of televisions or radiators, since they give off heat and would cause the plant to dehydrate."</p><p>His Rose nodded in confirmation. "Well, I won't be growing them inside. Isn't that something you should keep in mind?"</p><p>Creed sighed happily at Train's words. They were implying that he was growing them for Creed to give to him. "You're right, Train. But you should still know that they could burn and can't be in temperatures too hot. You don't want them to dry out or wilt."</p><p>He handed Train the feline shaped container. The Black Cat took it, and began to pour the water on his beloved plants. Creed immediately bent down over Train and took hold of his hand holding the container, stopping the water from flowing.</p><p>"Don't over water, you may drown them."</p><p>"But you just said they could get dry. When was the last time you watered these?"</p><p>"I may not have given them as much attention as I did my roses, but I do water them as much as they need. They won't dry that easily. And you don't want to wet the leaves, you should water it from down here."</p><p>Creed positioned himself behind Train and wrapped his arms around his Cat, placing a hand on each of Train's. Tilting the object slightly, he leaned over Train's shoulder and guided his hand for the necessary amount of water.</p><p>After a couple minutes, Creed led Train's hand's up, stopping the waterfall, and placed it on the ground. "That's all you need to know."</p><p>His arms did not retract from Train, instead they held onto his hands as he rested his head against the back of his love's. Train moved his hands closer to his body, so that Creed's arms were wrapped around him, but still held tightly to the other man's hands. As Creed leaned back onto his legs, Train followed suit and relaxed his body against his Stallion's.</p><p>When Train rested the side of his face against Creed's neck, the swordsman sighed blissfully, "I think… I can see the world as a better place now."</p><p>Train looked up at his lover as Creed changed the subject and continued talking, "I won't say I like this rotting world we live in, and I can't say I care about anything other than you, but I don't feel as hostile towards everything." He nuzzled his face in Train's hair. "Even when thinking about garbage like Chronos, I can stay calm. The fact that they hurt you and that you want them destroyed is the reason I will continue our war. But if there ever comes a time when you no longer wish to see their organization fall, I'll drop everything just as quickly and follow whatever path you take."</p><p>The dark haired gunman smiled up at Creed and snuggled his face further into his neck. Creed responded by rubbing his thumb across the back of Train's hand. "I feel relaxed. Like a huge weight has been lifted from my heart. It might be a bit cliché to think this, but I truly feel that I can fly."</p><p>Train laughed. "I guess that weight was pulling you down."</p><p>Creed nodded. "That makes sense, in a way." He held out their hands in front of them, just so he could watch his own fingers intertwined with his Kitten's. "As long as you love me, as long as I have you, nothing else matters. I'll do whatever you want, go wherever you go, and the world can do whatever it wants, as long as they don't take you away from me." He watched as Train's fingers began to play with his. "It's like finishing an excessively long race, but the prize is worth every step taken…"</p><p>Train chuckled, "Talking about cliché's, I'm about to get really corny." He turned around in Creed's arms and smiled warmly. "This isn't the end of the race… it's the beginning."</p><p>Creed couldn't hold back anymore. Gazing into Train's eyes that shone brightly in the sun as he looked at Creed with adoration, watching his beloved's tan skin glow under the azure sky, looking at his smooth lips, smiling lovingly at him, he had to feel them once more, before the day ended.</p><p>Leaning forward, he gently placed his lips on his Angel's, who wrapped his arms around his neck. As Creed felt Train pressing himself against him, fireworks exploded before his eyes and his chest burst into flames, positive they spread to his lover's chest as well. The realization that those lips belonged to his Kitten, elated Creed's entire being. He was feeling everything he had ever felt for Train, coming fromTrain. All the love, want and need was being returned to him. He had felt it last night, but to feel it all again, was absolute bliss. Train's feelings, taste and touch were able to make the moment heavenly.</p><p>The clearing of a throat interrupted his joyous moment with Train as both their attention was brought over to the entrance of the garden. Standing there, a hand covering his small, yellow eyes, was Shiki, making every attempt in the world not to look at them as they embraced one another. Standing behind him, as if for support, was Maro, who was looking to the ground, seeming content on staring at a patch of dirt.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt such an intimate moment, but we've been wondering what our next plans of action were, considering that you're completely healed." He glanced through his fingers, saw the two still holding each other, and recovered his eyes. "That is, if you've even thought about anything else." He mumbled quietly.</p><p>Interrupting Creed while he was with Train was a bad idea for anyone. But before he could completely lose control, he felt Train's breath bush against his check, calming him down. After feeling Train's warmth, the strength behind his beloved's arms around his neck and the scent of his body, Creed was calm enough to talk without wanting to rip Shiki limb from limb.</p><p>"We have planned our next actions, and they are simple enough for even a child to understand, but I don't feel like repeating myself. Gather everyone in the meeting area and we'll explain it to you all at the same time."</p><p>Shiki nodded and hastily made his way for the entrance, never looking up as he did so. He even bumped into Maro, who was still looking to the ground, and nearly fell flat on his butt from the collision. Train snickered at the scene, but sighed sadly.</p><p>"Why couldn't you just tell him? It really isn't that hard to understand and it would have only taken two seconds." He knew what his partner was going to say and already agreed with him. They discussed it during Creed's rehabilitation.</p><p>Creed sighed as well. "No, explaining it to them will be much more complicated and harder to convince, especially Shiki and Maro." He looked down at his Kitten in his arms and smiled adoringly at the disappointed look on his face.</p><p>Train snuggled his face into Creed's shoulder, holding him tight, "I don't want to discuss business right now…"</p><p>Creed laughed warmly and pulled him closer, petting Train's head, "Then let's just enjoy this moment for a few more minutes…"</p><hr/><p>A couple more minutes in Creed and Train's world turned out to be an hour in reality. The Apostle of the Stars were, yet again, sitting in the meeting room, waiting for their leaders to come inform them of their next plans. Kyoko explained the disarray Train's room was in, and both the female Taoist retold the story of their little run in with the partners. Shiki and Maro were still shaking off what they saw in the garden.</p><p>"We were actually standing there for quite awhile before they even realized we were there. I thought we were gonna have to get a crowbar to pry them apart." Shiki shuddered at the mental image, even though he was exaggerating.</p><p>Maro glanced at him impatiently, "We wouldn't have seen as much if you had spoken up sooner."</p><p>Shiki glared at him, "I didn't see you making an attempt to break it up. I cleared my throat five times! That should be enough." He folded his arms angrily. "I didn't even want to get them, it should have been the one person who seems to be comfortable with this situation."</p><p>Shiki now turned his glare to Doctor, who merely chuckled, "I value my life. Dragging Creed away from Train is not a position I want to be put in." He shrugged and looked away. "Besides, your reactions were quite humorous."</p><p>The small Taoist growled. He could tell from Doctor's tone he really made Shiki go into the garden for entertainment value.</p><p>"As I said before, I don't care what their relationship is, as long as I don't have to hear, or see it—and don't try to come up with another excuse, Echidna, you saw it first hand." The bug user cut off the actress before she could speak.</p><p>Echidna quickly shut her mouth and looked to the ground defeated. She wasn't even sure what she was going to say, but coming up with excuses instead of facing the truth was much easier.</p><p>Kyoko groaned, "How much longer are they gonna stay out there? It's been at least an hour by now."</p><p>"I hope they didn't start something again…" Maro's voice was filled with darkness.</p><p>Shiki laughed bitterly, "I don't think an hour is long enough for them." He slapped himself physically, causing Doctor to laugh quietly behind him.</p><p>That was the moment Creed walked back into the house with Train following close behind. Neither seemed to notice Shiki slapping himself in the face as they made their way, ironically enough, to the loveseat Creed seemed bent on putting in every meeting room of each mansion. Creed sat himself on one end, as Train sat on the other. The Black Cat swung his legs around, dangling them over an arm as he rested his head on Creed's lap.</p><p>Creed smiled down at Train and brushed the back of his knuckles against his cheek. The room was silent with awkwardness, save for Creed and Train, who seemed to forget anyone else was in the room with them. Finally, Shiki was the one to bring the group back to reality as he cleared his throat again.</p><p>Creed looked up at him, as if asking what he wanted. The fabric covered man sighed quietly and asked, "What are our next moves?"</p><p>Train never opened his eyes, content on relaxing on Creed's lap and basking in the gentleness of his touch, allowing Creed to do all the talking, like he usually did.</p><p>Smiling down at his love once more, Creed looked back to the rest of his group. "As I informed Shiki outside, we have planned our next actions."</p><p>It was silent for a moment as Creed looked back down at Train and traced his lips with his fingers. Shiki and Maro were resolutely staring Creed in the face while Kyoko and Echidna seemed to be looking anywhere but the partners. Leon seemed either a little put off or uncaring while Eathes, Charden and Doctor didn't seem bothered by the small public display of affections.</p><p>"And what are we doing?" Shiki asked, keeping his voice as calm as possible and never looking down to Creed's lap.</p><p>Still smiling at Train, Creed answered Shiki's question. "Nothing."</p><p>The small word threw everyone off and all eyes turned to him, completely forgetting the Cat laying in his lap.</p><p>"What do you mean, "nothing"?" Shiki couldn't control the anger that escaped his voice.</p><p>To his surprise, Creed looked at him with very little anger in his eyes. Not only did it shock Shiki, but everyone else seemed to almost gasp at the strange calmness Creed was displaying. Usually after hearing the midget man use a tone of voice like that against him or Train, he would receive a violent death glare followed by a warning, sometimes a small attack. Anger was apparent in his expression, but it was muted and with each stroke of Train's face, becoming duller until it was nonexistent.</p><p>"I mean exactly what I said. We're going to keep doing what we've been doing." He slid his fingers through Train's bangs. "We will lay low for a while, so that Chronos will fall off our trail. They know what we're capable of now and will surely be hunting our entire group. I think we're lucky they haven't found us yet, considering they know I was seriously injured."</p><p>He saw Train's face contort in guilt at his words, so Creed placed a hand on his knee, rubbing it gently to reassure him he was fine now and didn't blame him for anything. As Train relaxed, he continued.</p><p>"This gives us time to catch our breath and come up with another plan. I didn't believe this one would end our Chronos troubles for good, but it still didn't go as well as I had hoped."</p><p>Creed felt anger rising in him at that thought and the familiar glare returned to his eyes as his hands slowed their motions on his Cat's face. When he heard Train make a quiet, disappointed noise and roll on his side, towards Creed, the swordsman relaxed again. His happy smile returned as Train nuzzled his cheek into Creed's thigh.</p><p>So cute…</p><p>He continued caressing Train.</p><p>"I suggest that you all stay here from now on. If you leave this castle on your own, you will most likely be killed."</p><p>"So, we're sitting around here until you give us the thumbs up for another move?" Shiki sounded infuriated.</p><p>Creed looked up at him. "By all means, you may leave if you wish, but that will surely be a death sentence."</p><p>Now Charden stepped in. "It's not like we were going anywhere to begin with. After that stunt we pulled, Chronos will most definitely be looking for us, and we took more damage than they did on our last meeting."</p><p>Shiki was silenced at Charden's statement, but was still a little annoyed by the situation. Creed sensed this and spoke again.</p><p>"It's not like we'll be staying completely silent. We're going to give them false trails to follow while spreading negative thoughts about them. It may be small, but it's the smartest thing to do right now."</p><p>The Bug Taoist was silent for only a moment, before sighing in defeat. Creed smiled smugly at the short man's sigh. If he convinced Shiki, he convinced the rest of his group.</p><p>He felt Train's breathing slowing down, signaling he was falling asleep. Creed chuckled and smiled warmly at his beloved, running his fingers through his hair again. Turning his gaze to the window, Creed saw the sky was darkening.</p><p>
  <em>It's amazing how fast time goes when I'm with Train… This day flew by…</em>
</p><p>Turning his attention back to the man curled on his lap, Creed brushed the back of his knuckles against his Feline's cheek, smiling tenderly. "You are all dismissed. Do whatever you like."</p><p>Shiki and Maro left the room quickly, both men a little upset at the news they received and still uncomfortable over Creed and Train's new relationship. Doctor, Eathes and Leon left soon after, each separating to different areas of the house. Echidna and Kyoko stayed a moment longer, finally gathering the courage to look at the two men on the couch.</p><p>As they watched Train curl further onto Creed's lap, seeming to fall asleep from the lovingness of his touch. Kyoko grumbled and stormed out of the room, clearly wanting to seek comfort in her own room alone. However, there was something about her walk that showed confidence. Like she wasn't going to give up just yet.</p><p>Echidna sighed as defeat was weighing heavily upon her. She stood and made for the door as well. Stepping through the doorway, Charden walked up behind her and spoke in a comforting tone.</p><p>"I hope you realize there's nothing you can do. It's best to just admit defeat and move on."</p><p>Echidna looked back at the lovers and scowled. "It's like a bad dream."</p><p>He sighed heavily and led her out of the room, leaving Creed and Train alone.</p><hr/><p>Hours passed as Creed continued running his fingers through Train's hair and caressing his face. His other hand had migrated from his knee to his thigh, massaging it affectionately. Train's breathing had become deeper, his eyes fluttering shut, and Creed could tell he had fallen asleep. He slid his hand up Train's sleeve and drummed his fingers ultra-lightly up and down his arm, imitating rain drops softly landing on one's skin.</p><p>Looking outside, Creed saw stars twinkling.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't even feel like we've been awake that long.</em>
</p><p>Looking down at his love, Creed chuckled softly at his beloved's charming, sleeping face.</p><p>He ran his fingers along his body one last time, before picking him up gently in his arms. Train rolled over and curled closer to Creed, cuddling his face into his chest. The silver-haired man smiled and left the room, journeying up the stairs to Train's own chambers.</p><p>The swordsman placed his gunslinger on his bed and draped the blankets over him, watching as his beloved wrapped them around himself. Sighing, Creed brushed his cheek, before looking around the room.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't realize what a mess we made last night…</em>
</p><p>Their clothes were thrown everywhere; he even noted how Train's shirt was laying on top of his lamp. He sighed again.</p><p>
  <em>Of course Train wouldn't clean this up. He probably didn't even notice what a wreck his room was when he got up.</em>
</p><p>Shaking his head, he couldn't help but laugh. It was just like his lover to ignore such a mess. He sighed again.</p><p>
  <em>I'm too tired to clean this up right now. It'll have to wait until tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>Watching Train sleep for a moment longer, Creed smiled and regretfully left the room to enter his own. As much as he wanted to sleep in the same bed with Train again, he didn't want to rush things. Despite all the intimate contact and talk they had today, he wasn't sure if Train was ready to sleep in the same bed as him yet. He didn't want to push something on Train he might not want.</p><p>As he stepped into his own room, he groaned sadly at the loneliness that engulfed his heart. He'd been parted from Train no more than five seconds and he was already longing for his beloved.</p><p>
  <em>I can't slip into bed with him. No matter how much my heart aches for him and how much my mind tells me he'd want me to. I don't want to push it. After all these years, Train finally wants to be with me. He finally loves me, and I won't let it be ruined by something so small. He deserves his space…</em>
</p><p>He looked back at the closed door longingly, before starting to undress in sad silence. He slipped into bed and shut his eyes, trying to let sleepover take him, though tonight it seemed like sleep was going to be most evasive.</p><p>He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but that too proved impossible. No matter what he did, he could not fall asleep. He sat up and fluffed his pillow, deciding that it was too hard to sleep on. Lying back down, he found he still couldn't sleep, and rolled onto his side hoping that that would help, but sighed in realization that he was wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard small mewling noises coming from the direction of Train's room. Sitting up, he listened more intently, but heard nothing. He was beginning to wonder if he had just been imagining things, when he suddenly heard the noises again, this time accompanied by the sound of a large crash and Train swearing loudly. It was a sound of great pain, mixed with anger and grief all mixed in one.</p><p>And if that hadn't been enough to get Creed out of bed, then the sound of his Kitten's strangled voice calling out his name was more than enough incentive.</p><p>Busting through the adjoining door, Creed called out in concern, "Train! What's wrong?"</p><p>He quickly looked to the bed, and saw that not only was his Cat not there, but the lamp by his bed was broken and the sheets had been torn clean off the bed. Anguish gripping his heart, Creed rushed over, only to breathe out in relief as he saw that his Feline was lying on the floor next to his bed, wrapped in the linens and curled into the defensive fetal position, shivering uncontrollably.</p><p>He was by his Black Cat's side in a second, taking his Kitten into his arms and rocking him consolingly. "Shhh, it's alright Train… I'm here. What's wrong? Is something bothering you? What happened?"</p><p>Train quivered ceaselessly, his eyes open but blank, as if still between the realms of the living and that of the subconscious. His voice spoke, but it was no louder than that of a small whisper. "He… he couldn't have. It's impossible…"</p><p>Creed furrowed his brow at that, "'He' who? Is someone bothering you? Tell me Train, and I'll take care of it, whoever it is."</p><p>But his beloved was only talking in his sleep, still unaware of the man's presence. He was scared, and that scared Creed. He came to a decision, he had to wake Train up, and this action may sting a little, but the end result would be worth it.</p><p>Raising his hand, he brought it down heavily along Train's face, slapping him soundly, but not hard enough to leave a welt. "Train, wake up!"</p><p>The brunette yelped in pain as his hand automatically rose to his cheek, his eyelids blinked a few times and he looked up into his Stallion's worried face. Looking around as if to confirm his present location and make sure it was real, he looked into the crystal blue eyes of his lover and immediately grabbed hold of the man's arms and pulled him close, burying his face in his chest.</p><p>"Thank God, it was all a nightmare…"</p><p>Creed wrapped his arms closer around his beloved's clammy frame, all his clothes wet from heavy perspiration.</p><p>
  <em>Train was having nightmares again? He thought all of those had gone away months ago. What could have stirred them back up again?</em>
</p><p>As if in response to his thoughts, Train asked, "Why'd you leave me alone?!"</p><p>He eyed Train confused before mentally slapping himself for his stupidity. His presence near his lover had been a major factor in keeping Train's nightmares from tormenting him. Now that their relationship terms had risen, new bottles of emotions had been opened up in his Feline and Creed helped keep the things his new emotions riled up in him, including old scars like nightmares, under control.</p><p>Knowing how stupid and senseless he had been in his resolve, Creed silently took Train in his arms and carried him through the adjoining door and to his own bed.</p><p>Train cuddled closer to Creed, burying his face in the man's chest as Creed wrapped his arms tightly around Train and pet his head. He could feel his Cat start to relax his body as he breathed deeply and sighed. Creed waited until Train had gotten completely comfortable, before he started to ask the necessary questions.</p><p>"What happened, Train? What did you see this time?"</p><p>It was a few moments before he could even speak, but when he finally found the words, his answer sent a chill Creed's back.</p><p>"It was the same nightmare as before…. I kept seeing Saya running for her life, asking me to help her. But I was frozen, I couldn't do anything, even when the sword came down and raked through her flesh, I couldn't bring myself to move. But that wasn't what scared me the most…"</p><p>Creed inwardly gritted his teeth, angry that even now that witch still held some power over his Kitten. "The past is the past, Train… you can't change it, no matter how much you'd like to."</p><p>Train turned to him, the fear still within his golden eyes. "The thing is, when the murderer came out of the shadows, I expected it to be Sephiria like it always was. But this time, it wasn't her who came into the light… it was you, Creed..."</p><p>At those words, the silver-haired swordsman felt as if his heart had been gripped by an ice cold vice and then squeezed so hard it would explode.</p><p>Train noticed the difference in his lover's behavior and looked up at his face, his blue eyes glazed over with a film of scarlet. He interpreted the man's facial expressions for what they were: Shock and alarm.</p><p>"Creed?"</p><p>The man shook his head and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, Train. I thought I heard you say—"</p><p>"I know… I don't know how my mind put something like that together. I mean, you never even got to meet Saya, much less… When I saw you standing there with that smile on your face, and her blood on your clothes, it felt as if somebody had ripped my heart into little pieces and then sent the pieces through a blender, a wood chipper, and then sent whatever was left in a nuclear fission chamber to destroy whatever was left."</p><p>He sighed, and then looked up at Creed, a bright smile on his face. "But then you woke me up—rather roughly I might add—and everything was back to normal. You were there protecting me as you always do, by my side with that goofy concerned look on your face. I came back to reality and realized you'd never do anything like that to me. You would never betray me like that and then I knew it had all been a dream… just a stupid nightmare. You'd never do something like that to hurt me."</p><p>"I'd never hurt you, Train." He said softly, holding his beloved closer, as if somehow the wind would carry him away. "You are the one I will always protect and cherish deeply. No one else will ever be able to take your place in my heart."</p><p>Train smiled sleepily and happily leaned against Creed in content and fatigue, all thoughts of his horrible nightmare erased from his mind.</p><p>As he felt his Cat yawn and relax in his arms, he fell lightly next to him. Train moved his body further next to Creed and wrapped his own arms around his lover's. Creed rested his head on that of his Kitten's, and listened as the brunette fell into a deep peaceful sleep.</p><p>Creed however, was done with sleep for the night. Train's words had instilled a fear within him. A fear that to fall asleep would mean losing everything, a fear of waking up to the old world… and losing a world that was in more ways than one—just like a dream…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Interlude: Chronos Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Interlude: Chronos Troubles</p><p>It was late at night as Sephiria rewound a tape, sighing impatiently. She barely had any sleep in the past couple days. The Chronos' leader was too caught up in watching their recordings of world wide broadcasts made by the newly found group, The Apostles of the Stars, led by her two ex-comrades. Six months ago, she had her first meeting with them. Since then, she had been searching for her enemies, while at the same time making sure her Numbers were in tip top shape for the eventually battle. The problem was, every time they got close to the Creed and Train's location, the group would move, as if sensing she was near. To top it all off, they were spreading the word about Chronos existence.</p><p><em>And not good word either…</em> There had been several broadcasts made in which Chronos was portrayed as power hungry monsters, bent on controlling the world. The words "garbage" and "useless" were brought up several times. <em>Those do seem to be Creed's favorite words. Other than "Train," that is.</em></p><p>Creed was the one doing the talking in the broadcasts. It made sense, since Train wouldn't be able to explain in such an eloquent way why Chronos was not needed. Train would have kept it short, and full of anger and personal vendetta. Creed, on the other hand, was very charming and persuasive. He was able to turn the world against Chronos by "showing them as the monsters they truly are," (as quoted in the broadcast she watched over two hundred times). <em>He actually </em><em><strong>needs </strong></em><em>Creed. Had it been Train talking, everything would have been dismissed as some angry prank.</em></p><p>Then again, if Creed didn't have Train, the situation might have been much worse. Creed was the type to go over the edge, doing unnecessary things in order to get what he wanted. Train may have been risky, never thinking before he leaped, but he also knew what was too much. Creed didn't seem to know when to stop. <em>Perfect partnering couple… </em>Seeing the mess that had now formed, Sephiria often slapped herself for needing to pair people together perfectly in her organization.</p><p>"The organization Chronos tries to justify their controlling actions as honorable. They claim what they are doing is, "For the shake of the world." Well, I am asking the world now: do you like the idea of being controlled by a group who stays in the shadows? How does it feel to know your freedom is painted for you?"</p><p>Sephiria scoffed at Creed's words. Since when did he know anything about freedom?</p><p>"I ask anyone who shares our ideals to join us. Together, we can bring an end to the Chronos regime!"</p><p>Apparently, they were trying to recruit new members. Sephiria knew why. They wanted as many people as possible to prepare themselves for Chronos. She wasn't the only one developing her comrade's skills for the upcoming war.</p><p>Sephiria turned the tape off, taking it out and replacing it with another. There was a small stack of these broadcasts next to her, and she was bent on memorizing each one, looking for the faintest clues of their new location. It worked before, but in vain, since they would just move. It was almost like they were teasing her. <em>Still, I won't give up. They must be stopped. For the sake of Chronos' future, and the world's.</em></p><p>In this video, she watched Train instead of Creed. Creed was sitting on a large, black chair, with Train leaning on its side. Though he usually didn't speak, Train was always there, standing by Creed's side, or at least close to him. His expression was always carefree, almost as if he wasn't listening as he displayed some rather impressive tricks with his gun. He never shot it though, merely spun it around, twirling it in the air in a very show-offy manner. <em>These tricks would surely send wide eyed fanatics of the Black Cat running to join them. It even seems as though they're flamboyantly displaying his tattoo.</em></p><p>That was most likely another idea of Creed's. If people knew that the legendary Black Cat was against Chronos, either out of fear or admiration, they would join their cause. Sephiria could figure out everything from these videos except one thing. <em>Why is Heartnet corroborating with Creed? Not only that, why is he </em><em><strong>obeying</strong></em><em> to him?</em></p><p>Train was never the type to obey. Until the end of his employment with Chronos, when given a mission, he'd obey, but do it in his own fashion, ignoring any details given. With Creed, he seemed to accept his every word, his every action and obey. Actually, he looked quite pleased with the results and pretty much… happy all together.</p><p>What was it that made him so happy? Was it Creed? Sephiria almost laughed at that. <em>It can't be Creed. He was there in Chronos too, and he paid him less attention than he did everyone else.</em></p><p>She knew the reason Number XIII left. He was under the misconception that <em>she</em> was the one to kill that sweeper girl. Clearly, it had been Creed, but Train didn't know. He was most likely locked up when it happened. Sephiria might not have known it was Creed either, if it wasn't for that conversation she had with him that night. <em>I knew it was a mistake to tell him…</em></p><p>She quickly brought her attention back to the screen as the tape ended. This one always ended in a strange way that Sephiria could not make sense out of. Just as Creed said his final words and Train caught his gun, which he had thrown in the air, the swordsman grabbed Train's arm and pull so that he was sitting on Creed's lap. Before much else could happen, the tape ended, leaving agent Number I completely baffled.</p><p>Rewinding it, she watched again, more closely. She knew it had to mean something. It was a strange thing for partners to do during a very serious recording. During the speech, she saw Train glance at Creed every once in a while, smiling slightly. That was a little strange, but not too much. She could tell from their last encounter that Train cared something about Creed. She was able to brush that off as a friendly, or respectful gesture.</p><p>Reaching the puzzling part, she paused it and moved closer to the set. Hitting play again, she could see Creed moving his head closer to Train's. That was the exact moment the tape would end, as if the camera man couldn't take anymore. Letting the screen go blank, the blonde woman stared. She was starting to get an inkling of what it could be. <em>There's no way… It couldn't possibly be what I'm thinking… Could it?</em></p><p>Belze walked in as she was contemplating what she just saw, standing behind her as she stared at the blank screen, deep in thought. Number II sighed inwardly. He knew she had been watching those tapes again. As important as he knew it was, he wished she would take a break for once, or at least let him watch the tapes in her stead.</p><p>"Did you find anything interesting?" He asked, curiously.</p><p>Sephiria was silent for a moment longer before rewinding the tape again. "I believe so. I'd like you to take a look at this, Belze, and tell me what you think."</p><p>She pushed play on the same part, allowing Belze to watch the scene himself. Once it ended, the blonde male narrowed his brow in thought.</p><p>"What do you think it means?" Asked the Chronos' leader, never taking her eyes off the black screen.</p><p>Belze blinked once, then responded. "Honestly, I'm not sure. The only conclusion I can come to is one I wish not to think."</p><p>Sephiria sighed, "Then is seems we reached the same conclusion." Suddenly, she turned and looked at him. "Do you think that might be the reason he's agreeing and working with Creed?"</p><p>"If we're right in what we're assuming, I doubt it's the only reason. Last we saw them, Train seemed to trust and care for Creed, but I find it hard to believe it was anything more." Belze folded his arms. "Besides, with how Heartnet acted towards him in Chronos, I highly doubt he left us and joined forces with Creed out of personal feelings for him. If there's something between them, it took time to develop into a mutual aspect."</p><p>He could believe Creed had feelings for Train. It was obvious since they were first partnered together that he thought much more of Train than Train thought of him. The Black Cat returning these unusual emotions, however, seemed farfetched, but it was the only conclusion he could reach after seeing that.</p><p>"So you don't believe Train left us and listens to Creed solely for the possibility of having feelings for him?"</p><p>Belze shook his head. "Even if he does have feelings for Diskenth, Heartnet isn't the type to be controlled by someone. I'm sure Creed has had his fair share of convincing."</p><p>"I'm glad you feel that way. Those are my thoughts exactly, and I'd rather not believe that the only way Train would have stayed is if he had feelings for me."</p><p>Belze frowned at his leader. "It's not your fault the Black Cat betrayed us." He had said that to her numerous times. Her reply was always silence and a sad smile.</p><p>This time, however, Sephiria spoke, "In a way… it is."</p><p>The male number was confused at her short statement. She leaned back into the chair and explained herself. "Heartnet left because of the sweeper girl's death."</p><p>Number II knew who she was talking about. Saya Minatsuki was a sweeper who befriended Train. They thought she had been the one changing his thought process. He continued to stare at the woman confused. "Why would he leave because of that?"</p><p>"He thinks I killed her."</p><p>Belze widen his eyes slightly at the blunt statement. "Why would he think that?"</p><p>Sephiria sighed, "I don't know why he believes that, but I'm sure Creed isn't helping."</p><p>There was silence for a moment as Sephiria seemed to fall back into deep thought. Belze was trying to make sense out of everything he was just told. If Train thought Sephiria killed Saya, then that meant the girl must have been murdered, or died in a way that looked like she was killed. <em>But, why would be think it was Sephiria? He should know she doesn't kill unless it's necessary.</em></p><p>"It is my strong belief that Creed killed the girl."</p><p>Belze looked down to the small blonde as she sat up straight again. "It would make sense, wouldn't it? We use the same weapon, and are both quite skillful with it."</p><p>That did make sense to Belze, but it still didn't answer his question as to why he thought it was Sephiria. "But then, why would he think you killed her and not Creed? You're fighting styles aren't similar in the least."</p><p>Sephiria spoke as she crossed her legs and folded her arms. "At the time, he barely knew Creed existed, he wouldn't have been the first person to pop into Train's head. Even if Creed was a suspect of his, he wouldn't have thought he had a way of knowing who Saya was, let alone have a reason to kill her."</p><p>Cocking his eyebrow slightly, Belze asked, "How <em>did</em> he know about her?"</p><p>Sephiria was silent for a moment before she hesitantly gave her answer, "I… told him. We had a conversation in which I released information I now wish I hadn't."</p><p>Belze was shocked. Sephiria wasn't the type to let information just "slip out". If she said something, she had a reason for saying it.</p><p>"When Heartnet was confined, I ran into Diskenth standing at his door, ready to cut it down and release the him. Our conversation consisted of an infuriated Creed demanding to know everything about Train's situation. Eventually… I told him about Saya."</p><p>Sephiria paused and stared at the blank screen again. "Despite my instincts not to tell him, I did. He was ready to attack everything and anything around him. I didn't want that to happen in the Chronos Headquarters. I didn't want a battle right under the Elders' home."</p><p>Belze nodded. "That was the right decision. Creed tends to loose himself, and even though I know you could have taken him, there would have been serious collateral damage, Diskenth is too dramatic. The Elders would not have approved fighting with a comrade in their own base."</p><p>Number I sighed again. "Yes, that was my reasoning at the time too. Looking back at it now, I regret my decision. As you said, I could have taken him out then and there, when he was weaker. The damage would have been bad, but Diskenth would be no more, and Heartnet might have still been with us."</p><p>The blonde man continued to stare down at the blonde woman. He felt another surge of pity rise in him for her. She was entirely too young for a job like this. This is too much responsibility for anyone.</p><p>"I believe Creed killed that young girl as well, but I don't believe you made the wrong decision." Sephiria finally looked up at him. "Yes, Diskenth would have been dead right now, but for one thing, I don't believe he would have left us if Heartnet hadn't, and he wouldn't have been a threat. Another thing, Chronos comes first, you know that. Fighting Creed then and there would have started trouble for the Elders."</p><p>Sephiria was still looking at him as he spoke. "As for Heartnet leaving, I believe it was inevitable. Saya Minatsuki's death was just an excuse for leaving sooner. The way he was acting, I'm sure he would have betrayed us eventually."</p><p>Sephiria looked away. "So it was a lose, lose situation, huh?"</p><p>Belze grasped her shoulder lightly, in a comforting way and looked deeply into her eyes. "There was no way you could have predicted any of this, and no way to have prevented it. I believe your priorities were in order."</p><p>Sephiria smiled warmly and stood. "Thank you, Belze." <em>You always know what to say…</em></p><p>She walked out of the room with Belze following behind, deciding it was finally time for bed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Creed awoke, once again, to the beautiful scene of Train sleeping in his arms. He and Train had been lovers for six months now. A whole, blissful half a year with Train, and his Cat had shown no signs of regretting his decision or changing his mind. They already shared so much together, and these last six months had added on so much more.</p><p>
  <em>The intimacy… The love making… The sweet whispers and caresses… It's all so much more amazing than I could have ever imagined….</em>
</p><p>He smiled down at his lover, who curled up further in his arms. They also slept in the same bed every night, since they quickly found that neither of them wanted to sleep without the other. Their beds felt entirely too big for their comfort without the other present, and they would instantly wind up in the same one. It was always Train's though. Creed understood why, Train felt more comfortable in his room because it was his territory.</p><p>
  <em>He's so much like a cat, it's scary.</em>
</p><p>He didn't mind though, since Train's room had become his room. Each new hideout they went to, Creed wouldn't even bother settling into what was supposed to be his room. It was pointless, since they wouldn't be staying long and he wound up in Train's anyway. So he kept his items in the same room as his beloved's, piano and all. It wasn't really Train's room anymore either, it had become their room. That's what everyone was calling it now.</p><p>
  <em>The group as a whole seems to be more accepting of our relationship. Well, save for a few envies from Kyoko and uneasiness from Shiki and Maro…</em>
</p><p>Kyoko still took every opportunity Train was alone to tackle him, but Creed made sure his beloved wasn't alone pretty much every. They were essentially attached at the hip at this point. However, one thing Creed noticed was Echidna was appearing to back off a bit more. She was even starting to spend more time with Charden, which most of the group began to notice as well. Creed knew her useless feelings for him were still present, but he didn't understand why she ever held them so tightly. It was clear from day one who his heart belonged to.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, it's a stupid little crush she needs to get over. I can never see anyone but Train...</em>
</p><p>Thinking of his beloved, Creed sighed happily as Train rested his chest on his shoulder. The swordsman ran his fingers through his Kitten's hair, then traced them delicately along his cheek and jaw. He allowed his loving touch to travel down Train's neck and shoulder, then traced along the strong muscles of his chest. Much to Creed's delight, his cat was still naked from last night's events.</p><p>
  <em>Last night was just another amazing night with my Kitten...</em>
</p><p>Their love making had gotten more regular over the last six months. Train's body had gotten used to the act and Creed was able to have sex with his beloved quite freely and quite often. They did, however, learn how to be quiet. Apparently, the first time they were together they woke up the whole castle. Train was embarrassed beyond belief and Creed agreed to learn to control his voice.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I didn't have to, but I don't want to make my beloved mad.</em>
</p><p>Creed continued tracing every part of his cat that he could, his heart weeping since he knew he couldn't stay there forever. AFter a few more minutes, Creed kissed his cat lightly and slipped out of bed. Every morning Creed woke up before Train and the silver man allowed his cat to sleep while he changed and got them both breakfast. Train was a very heavy sleeper, so Creed's morning ritual never woke him until he walked back in with food.</p><p>Creed giggled at the thought.</p><p>
  <em>My Kitten loves food so much. Sometimes I think he loves it more than he loves me.</em>
</p><p>Train groaned and rolled over as Creed left the bed. While he never woke up from the swordsman's departure, he still didn't seem to like the emptiness the bed created. Creed had gotten used to that cuteness too and had a plan ready. All he had to do was caress his cheek for a minute, reassuring his Feline that he'd be right back. Once Train's lips perked back into a smile, Creed tucked him in and walked to the bathroom, slipping his robe on.</p><p>Once he was covered, he went downstairs and informed the chefs to prepare breakfast for him and his beloved. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw Echidna already awake and standing at the fridge. He paid no mind to her and stepped into the back where the chefs were, giving them exact directions as to what to make for his cat. Creed knew everything Train enjoyed and made sure his beloved got everything he ever wanted.</p><p>Echidna eyed him curiously. "Train is still asleep?"</p><p>Creed nodded, but did not talk to her. Why would he? He did this every morning and she was here sipping her coffee every morning. She knew what he was doing. The first few times it happened the actress seemed upset, but lately she seemed to care less. Now, it was more like she was making polite conversation. Creed was also happy to note she had another mug of coffee next to her. It was undoubtedly for the blood Taoist.</p><p>Echidna nodded at his answer. She was currently waiting for another pot to brew, blowing elegantly at her hot cup as she eyed Creed digging in the fridge for a glass of milk for his partner. The woman rolled her eyes. She still felt affection for the man, but lately his obsession with Train was getting on her last nerves. She was on the verge of giving up.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, there's a cute tall, handsome blonde that seems far more interested…</em>
</p><p>She smirked as she thought of Charden, glancing at the coffee, noticing it was almost done.</p><p>"Is that for Charden?"</p><p>The woman's voice was brought back to her leader. "Yes."</p><p>Creed nodded and smiled. "Is there enough for your gracious leader?"</p><p>Echidna couldn't help but blush at his smile as she offered her his cup. Growling at her still evident weakness for the man, she poured him a cup, not making eye contact since she knew it would just make matters worse.</p><p>
  <em>You know he's just using your feelings to get what he wants. Why do you let him hold this power over you?</em>
</p><p>Charden had asked her that same question and she couldn't answer it. There was just something about the man she couldn't resist. As much as her interest in Charden had grown, there was still a part of her heart that couldn't let go of Creed.</p><p>
  <em>You need to. Now that he has the Black Cat, he'll never look at another. Not that he would have before anyway.</em>
</p><p>Once Creed's cup was full he smiled and bowed politely to her. Before he left the room, he grabbed his beloved's milk and left quickly, ignoring Echidna's sigh as she began to brew another cup for her blonde beauty.</p><p>Creed hummed happily as he walked up the stars and back to his cat. He was happy Echidna was beginning to move on from him, but glad his charm still worked on her. Despite her weakness in battle, her ability was useful in other ways and Creed needed to be able to control her.</p><p>
  <em>And her feelings for me seem to be the best way to control her.</em>
</p><p>"Master Diskenth!"</p><p>Creed stopped with one foot on the bottom step and a hand on the railing. He turned around and looked down at a random Shooting Star member. The pale man never took the time to learn anything about any of his small lackeys. They were really just meat shields to him, they served no purpose other than to do menial tasks none of the Apostles could be bothered with. He actually never even spoke to any of them. When they were accepted into the group, Charden or Shiki were the ones to decide if they met the standards.</p><p>He began to get impatient as the funky panted for breath.</p><p>
  <em>How does someone get wiped out so easily? He must be new, either that or Shiki and Charden did a bad job.</em>
</p><p>Either option didn't matter to Creed, since this one was no different than his other disposables.</p><p>Folding his arms, he eyed the man, "Yes?"</p><p>Catching his breath, he stood up straight, then bowed deeply to Creed, holding out an envelope. "This is from Madame Freesia. She told me to give it to you personally."</p><p>Creed eyed the envelope with interest.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, this guy must be one of the Stars I sent to work for her, so we could keep contact.</em>
</p><p>He snatched the envelope and opened it up. Upon reading what it said, he smiled and let out a little chuckle. Looking up, he noticed the guy was still standing there, as if waiting for orders.</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes at him, then said in a calm, but demanding tone, "Leave."</p><p>The swordsman tried not to laugh as the man stumbled out of the room, practically tripping over his own feet.</p><p>
  <em>I'll never get tired of that type of influence…</em>
</p><p>He looked back down to the paper in his hand and smiled even wider. This was something he wanted to tell Train right away. He dashed up the stairs and stepped back into their room. He noticed his beloved was still sleeping, only now he was sprawled out, like he sometimes did. Smiling, he shut the door quietly and crept over to his Kitten.</p><p>Creed made a happy noise as Train rolled to his side and faced him. Kneeling down, he sighed as he gazed at his partner's sleeping face. After watching him sleep for a while longer, Creed lightly shook him, in hopes of waking him up.</p><p>"Train," he whispered, but his Cat remained sleeping.</p><p>Creed tried again, shaking him a little harder this time, "Kitten, wake up. I got a letter I need to show you."</p><p>Train scrunched his face, but still remained asleep. Frowning, Creed shook him a little harder and spoke louder.</p><p>"Rise and shine, Kitten. We need to discuss something."</p><p>His lover made a loud moaning noise and rolled over, wrapping the blanket tightly around his head. Creed's frown deepened as he stood and leaned over Train. Placing his hands on his love's shoulders, he shook him more roughly. He knew Train was awake now, he just didn't want to get up.</p><p>"Wakey, wakey," he said between shakes.</p><p>Train moaned even louder and moved away from Creed, closer to the edge of the bed. As Creed followed suit and continued trying to wake the man, Train groaned again and kicked his legs, hoping that would maybe scare Creed away. It didn't work as Creed crawled onto the bed and knelt next to Train.</p><p>Suddenly, Train felt the blankets being yanked away and Creed's nimble fingers upon his bare stomach, wiggling around. Train immediately began to laugh and roll around, trying to get away from his lover. He kicked his legs again and started to slide closer and closer to the edge until he finally hit the floor with a loud thump.</p><p>Creed leaned over the edge of the bed, looking down at Train who had the blanket fall on top of him. His Cat pulled the covering off his head and glared at Creed, who only smiled mischievously.</p><p>"What's the big—"</p><p>But Train's angry sentence was cut off as Creed shoved a piece of paper in his face. Train blinked a few times, then took it from his hand.</p><p>After reading what it said, he looked at his Stallion confused, "Madame Freesia's birthday party? What's so important about that?"</p><p>Creed was still smiling as he spoke, "Don't you remember who she is?"</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at his partner's enthusiasm. "Yeah, some old, rich broad. You've told me about her, but I've never met her."</p><p>"Don't you remember what else I told you?" Creed said, still smiling.</p><p>Train knew the answer, but was confused why this whole situation made Creed so happy. "Yeah, she's been sponsoring us since the beginning. What's your point?"</p><p>Creed frowned. "The point is, she's one of the richest women in the world. She's worth more than seventy million dollars! We can't afford to lose her."</p><p>Train was still confused. "What does any of that have to do with this invitation to a birthday party?"</p><p>Creed's smile returned. "In return for Doctor's research on certain... unusual animals, she gives us the items and financial support we need."</p><p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know that, it didn't answer my question."</p><p>His smile broadened further. "As I said, we can't afford to lose her support. At this party, she's going to be showing off Doctor's latest work, I've never seen it before. She wants both of us to attend so we can see it first hand."</p><p>Train was a little shocked by that statement. "You mean actually leave and go out into the open? Isn't that dangerous right now?"</p><p>Creed changed his position on the bed to sitting with his legs folded together and arms crossed. "Under any other circumstance, yes. But this is different. The crowd that usually hangs around Madame Freesia isn't exactly on the up and up." He began counting on his fingers. "Crime bosses, murderers, thieves. We'll be able to blend."</p><p>At the slightly confused and unconvinced look on Train's face, Creed tried a different approach. "Think about it, a woman who is sponsoring a group bent on destroying Chronos and buys… unusual animals won't be surrounded by the world's greatest heroes."</p><p>Train leaned back on his hands and eyed his lover wearily. "Wouldn't that be all the more reason for people like Chronos to be there?"</p><p>Creed smiled, "On the contrary, that's the last place Chronos would go. They're not stupid enough to invade an old woman's birthday party. That would cause too much havoc. And it's not like everyone Freesia knows is on Chronos' wanted list. There are executives, royalty and politicians, Chronos has no problems with them. The ones wanted are on the sweeper's bounty list, Chronos doesn't really care for those people." Creed smiled smugly at his excellent reasoning. "Besides, they have no reason to be there. What would make them believe that an old lady like Freesia would be sponsoring us?"</p><p>"Senility?" Train asked, half joking, half serious. At Creed's stubborn expression, Train laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "All right, Creed. I trust your judgment."</p><p>Train smiled at Creed's happy expression, who spoke in a merry tone. "So then you're agreeing to go?"</p><p>The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "Why do I have to go?"</p><p>Creed frowned, leaning closer to his beloved, and pointed to a certain part in the invitation. "I've told her about you… about us. I've told everyone and she invited you too. I can't go by myself…" Creed's gaze met his Cat's. "We've been together for six months now, and we haven't even been able to leave the mansion… I-I don't mind it, as long as I'm with you, but… it would be nice to have a first date…"</p><p>Train looked into those crystal eyes and frowned at the puppy dog look they gave. Creed had him agreeing before he could really disagree.</p><p>"All right, if that's what you want."</p><p>Creed practically squealed and launched himself at Train, wrapping his arms around his neck. Train laughed at Creed's overzealous reaction and patted his head.</p><p>"By the way, what do I have to wear to this thing?" Train figured since it was a birthday party, he wouldn't have to get too dressed up, even though he knew Creed would.</p><p>"A suit," Creed stated.</p><p>Train blinked, "A suit? I don't have a suit."</p><p>Creed chuckled, "Of course you do, Kitten." He released Train and stood from his lap, which he had fallen into when he threw himself at the Cat.</p><p>Train watched as his partner walked over to their closet and stepped inside. He could hear him shuffling around before he came back out with a suit wrapped in plastic in hand.</p><p>Creed smiled and held it in front of himself. "See?"</p><p>The Black Cat eyed the suit. The pants and jacket were black, as expected, and it had a white undershirt with gold, vertical strips. Even the black tie was situated around the neck. Creed already had it set up for him.</p><p>Train eyed his Stallion shocked. "When did you get this?"</p><p>"I've had it for awhile. You don't have any nice clothes, and I thought you should, just in case." Creed explained happily.</p><p>"Why have I never seen it?" Train asked curiously.</p><p>Creed's smile never faded. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise for when you would need it."</p><p>Train laughed, then stood. "That's just like you…"</p><p>Creed walked over to him and placed the suit in front of his body. He looked his Feline up and down with sparkling eyes, smiling brightly. "I knew it'd look good."</p><p>He sounded like he was talking to himself as he spoke, so Train just stood there and allowed his lover to examine what the suit would look like on him. Really, he did not want to put it on. He hated suits, even though he only wore them a couple times before. They were too constricting for his taste.</p><p>But if Creed really wants to go to this thing, I'll try not to fuss over it.</p><p>Creed seemed to read his thoughts and looked up at him. "You're gonna make a fuss when you put it on, aren't you?"</p><p>Train smiled embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll try to be good."</p><p>"You won't succeed." Creed knew Train was going to put up a fight the minute the tie went on. It didn't bother him. He knew he could get Train in that suit.</p><p>Creed walked back to the closet and put the suit in a place Train would be able to find it easily. Yawning, Train finally looked at the clock and noticed what time it was.</p><p>"8:30?! You woke me up at 8:30? That's early even for you!"</p><p>Creed laughed at his beloved's reaction. "Well, you made me go to bed early, so you can think of this as revenge. Eight hours is enough sleep, and you got ten."</p><p>Train scowled at Creed's playful expression. He yawned again and stretched. "Is breakfast ready?"</p><p>Creed shook his head as he made his way over to the bathroom. "It's in the process. By the time we get ready, it'll be done."</p><p>Train could hear the shower water turn on and sighed. Crawling back into bed, he called to his partner loud enough so he could hear over the running water. "If you're gonna take a shower first, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you're done."</p><p>He heard Creed laugh and recognized it as his okay. Closing his eyes, he fell right back to sleep.</p><hr/><p>A couple hours later, both Creed and Train were in the dining room. Several other Apostles were there as well, eating or drinking coffee. Creed went back into the kitchen and got the food he had prepared for himself and Train. Walking back over, he placed one plate in front of Train and the other across him. They sat at a small table in a room adjacent to the main dining area. This table was on Creed had set up long ago as his own private table to share with his cat. They often ate meals alone and it was easier to talk across a table meant for two than a table meant for two hundred.</p><p>Train smiled at his lover as he sat across from him, beginning his meal.</p><p>"Kuro-sama, there you are!"</p><p>Before Creed or Train could react, Kyoko had leapt into view and tackled the Black Cat to the ground, mid bite. Train was sputtering on the ground, desperately pushing her away as he tried not to choke on the food he didn't yet swallow.</p><p>"What the hell?! What are you doing here?!" Train yelled as he dodged another kiss from the teen</p><p>Kyoko giggled. "The guards aren't at the door. I was able to sneak it!"</p><p>Creed growled and stood, yanking the girl roughly off his beloved. The fire breather must not have seen Creed was there, since she immediately turned a pale color and ran from the room. Train caught his breath, then sigh in relief as he looked appreciatively at his partner.</p><p>"Th-thanks…" Train muttered as he caught his breath.</p><p>"Ah, there you are, Hearnet-san."</p><p>Creed glared up again, noticing the Doctor had become bold enough to enter the room as well. The swordsman glowered at the scientist, furious at the amount of interruptions they had received after just a few minutes.</p><p>Train blinked at Doctor as he sat down next to him. "What's up, Doc?"</p><p>Kanzaki fixed his glasses and smirked. "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you had any free time today…"</p><p>Creed answered for him. "No. We have business to attend to…"</p><p>Doctor put up his hands in defense at the sound of his leader's angry voice. "My apologies, Diskenth-san. I was only hoping to… acquire more knowledge on the Black Cat."</p><p>The swordsman growled and clenched his fists. "I've told you countless times you will never lay a hand on Train. Unless he is injured, you are to stay away from him. Understand?"</p><p>Kanzaki sighed and stood. "Understood, Lord Creed…"</p><p>The doctor knew it was a long shot, especially with Creed right there, but his curiosity about the cat had reached its peak. He desperately wanted to learn more about his abilities, Tao or otherwise, and had hoped against hope that his unstable leader would have caved considering how happy he had been lately.</p><p>
  <em>This was probably the best time to ask. They were clearly intimate last night, which is when Creed is at his happiest. If there was any time to get his permission, now would have been that time.</em>
</p><p>Seeing he was turned down… again, Doctor took his leave before Creed decided his usefulness had ended. He made sure to never anger his leader, but when it came to the Black Cat, he needed to push a little. However, he valued his life enough to quit while he was ahead.</p><p>With another bow, Doctor left and smirked at the crowd eating breakfast in the other room. Their attention had been brought to the display of Train and Creed after Kyoko had made her graceless entrance and attack on the cat.</p><p>"You all should probably leave them alone if you don't want to be killed. I fear I set off our dear leader." Kanzaki spoke to no one in particular, since Shiki, Leon and Eathes were all there.</p><p>"Why are you so fascinated with the Black Cat? Are you a pervert?" Leon asked in a disgusted tone as he leaned back in his chair, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.</p><p>Doctor smirked as he saw Creed help Train up, since he was still on the ground from Kyoko's attack. As soon as Train was up, the cat threw a little bit of egg at Creed, who caught and ate it.</p><p>"I believe I've already been clear about this, but you're a child so I'll explain again." Doctor ignored Leon's scowl as he took a seat next to him and grabbed a piece of toast on the table. "The Black Cat is a fascinating specimen. If only Creed would let me get my hands on him for a few hours, I could make him even stronger than he already is."</p><p>The scientist smiled amusingly as he watched Train spill a little milk on himself and Creed panicked unreasonably. Creed began fussing and cleaning him off, making the cat roll his eyes, but blush nonetheless. The swordsman's overbearing persona seemed to get on the ex-Number's nerves a bit as he pushed him away and continued eating his meal.</p><p>Shiki glanced at Doctor, "Experiment aside, you seem to be enjoying yourself just by watching him."</p><p>Doctor nodded. "I am. It's interesting to see such a strong person, an ex-Number no less, act so… childish. It's also interesting to see what it's like when he's in love." Doctor smirked a little when he saw Creed dab some food off Train's face. "However, I must say they make the perfect match. Better than any coupling I've ever seen."</p><p>"Pervert…" Leon muttered under his breath as Doctor ignored him in favor of watching Creed trying to physically feed Train.</p><p>Charden took note of the fact that Doctor sounded too much like a doctor examining a patient to be talking about a man in love. All he was missing was the clipboard to take notes.</p><p>
  <em>Is he even aware that love is a human emotion no one's ever been able to explain? You can't diagnose and cure it.</em>
</p><p>Shiki interrupted his thoughts. "If you tell me you want to witness what they do when they're alone in their room together, I think I might kill you in your sleep."</p><p>The bug Taoist felt himself get cold all over as Doctor seemed to think the idea over. "That'd be a valuable observation, since I've never seen two men make love. It'd also be interesting to see how the Black Cat reacts to that level of intimacy…" He muttered to himself.</p><p>Shiki could take no more and walked out of the room, distraught. His entire group was insane. He picked up at the pace as he heard Doctor's voice behind him, still talking to himself.</p><p>"Though Creed definitely seems to be the feminine one in the relationship, I imagine Train to be on the bottom. Yes, that must be the case, that's how their personalities work. All the interaction they have in public suggest it too."</p><p>Leon couldn't take it anymore either shoved whatever food he could in his mouth and left soon after Shiki. They were both too sick to finish their meals.</p><p>Charden was discomforted by Doctor's statement too. "Doctor, do you really need to—"</p><p>"Shh, this is the good part."</p><p>Charden looked over to Eathes, confused at his statement. His attention was brought back to Creed and Train, since that's where the monkey's eyes were glued to.</p><p>They saw Creed hold Train's hand as he spoke in a warm tone. "I'm so happy to finally have your heart, Kitten. You've had mine too tight for too long..."</p><p>Train smiled happily at Creed as he looked deeply into his eyes and nodded. The two men ate together, engaging in loving conversation as they gazed at each other and outside at the bright sky.</p><p>Eathes sighed, "Don't ya love a happy ending?"</p><p>Charden eyed the monkey in stunned silence. All he was missing was a bucket of popcorn in his hand. Eathes turned to him and shurgged.</p><p>"What? I love romantic comedies, sue me."</p><p>Charden rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>This is certainly a strange group I've tied myself up in. They are strong, however…</em>
</p><p>He watched as his leaders seemed to forget the world in favor of each other and felt uneasy, knowing their mission was beginning to take a backseat to their relationship.</p><p>
  <em>Did I make the right decision?</em>
</p><p>Echidna appeared next to him with another hot cup of coffee. This was probably about the forth one she offered him, but he took it nonetheless. It seemed the woman knew how much he enjoyed the beverage, and he was more than happy to accept her offers.</p><p>
  <em>What kind of gentleman would I be to turn down a beautiful woman?</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Damn it…" Train muttered as he finished buttoning up the jacket of his suit.</p><p>Putting the pants on wasn't a problem, it just felt a little different since they were nice. Same with the under shirt, though a little more snug than he was used to, he was able to deal with it. Well, he was able to deal with it as long as the top buttons were undone, he needed some breathing room. But the jacket is what really did him in. It was far too nice and far too constricting.</p><p>Why does it have to be buttoned up? Wouldn't it be just as nice opened?</p><p>He straightened out his suit as he looked in to full length mirror.</p><p>
  <em>I certainly look different…</em>
</p><p>It was form fitting, and the gold strips seemed to accent his eyes, which is probably what Creed had planned. The black showed off his muscles, but not so much as to void out the niceness of it.</p><p>Okay, even though I don't like it, I admit it looks good.</p><p>Hearing footsteps behind him, Train turned around to see Creed stepping out of the closet, fully dressed in his suit. Train felt heat begin to flare in him as his lover smiled at him. Creed's suit was the same color silver as his hair and he wore a white undershirt with crystal blue striping, matching his eye color. His tie was the same color as his suit, but had little red roses on it, which brought out the crimson his eyes hid that made Train's heart beat race. The pale man's hair was tied up, but strands framed his face, giving him an innocent look.</p><p>Creed smiled at Train as his face began to turn red and chuckled as he noticed his beloved looking him up and down. He allowed his Cat to eye him as he spoke, "How do I look?"</p><p>It was a stupid question since Train's face gave away what he thought, but he wanted to hear his beautiful voice say the words. Every loving word his cat said was sweeter than the sweetest pie. However, that didn't seem to be the case as his Kitten was at a loss for words. Creed cleared his throat which brought Train's attention to his face, smiling as he looked into the swordsman's eyes.</p><p>"Well?" Creed asked expectantly.</p><p>Train was quiet for only a little longer until he smiled warmly, "You look great…"</p><p>Creed beamed happily at Train, than ran over to embrace him. Then, frowned when he noticed what his lover looked like. "Train, you didn't finish getting ready."</p><p>Train looked down at himself, then back at Creed, "Yes I did."</p><p>Creed sighed, "No you didn't. Your shirt isn't buttoned up all the way and you don't even have your tie on. And those aren't the socks I told you to wear! What? Do I have to dress you myself?"</p><p>While Creed always loved seeing more of his cat's chest, he also wanted to see what Train would look like in a suit. He had never seen his beloved dressed up, and his heart raced at the mere thought of it. In fact, he felt his body begin to arouse at the mental image he created.</p><p>
  <em>His bare chest is glorious, but I want to see him look dapper.</em>
</p><p>Train blinked at Creed's ranting, but had no time to react as he was upon him, buttoning up the rest of his shirt himself.</p><p>The Black Cat narrowed his eyes and pushed Creed's hands away. "I'm an adult, I can do it."</p><p>He began to button up his own shirt as Creed folded his arms and watched, making sure he did it right. Creed had to stifle his laughter at the look on Train's face as he buttoned it to the top. He was actually grateful that his Feline was lasting this long without calling the whole thing off. Creed smiled thankfully as Train fidgeted a little. The swordsman man went over to their closet and pulled out a pair of socks. Handing them to Train, his partner complied and put them on, followed by the shoes Creed gave him. After he was done, Train looked at Creed, forcing back the discomfort his felt.</p><p>"Are we ready to leave now?"</p><p>Creed shook his head. "You're still forgetting something."</p><p>Train groaned as Creed walked over to the bed and picked up the black tie he purposely ignored. He gulped as he eyed the object. "I don't know how to put it on." It was the truth, but not the reason it wasn't on.</p><p>"I figured that, so I'll help you put it on."</p><p>Creed walked back over to Train with the tie and wrapped it around his neck. Train was forcing himself not to whimper like a baby as Creed began to tie it. He knew how much tonight meant to his lover and he didn't want to make a fuss. As he felt Creed finishing the knot, he sighed.</p><p>
  <em>It's not that—</em>
</p><p>But his thoughts were cut off as he made a strangled noise when Creed tightened it all the way up to his neck. Train couldn't take that and he started to pull his Stallion's hands away and undo the tie.</p><p>"Come on, Train, you have to wear it." Creed said in a tired tone.</p><p>"Does it have to be so tight?!" Train exclaimed as Creed once again began to tie the stupid thing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kitten, but it does. That's how ties work."</p><p>Train was still fighting his hands which was beginning to frustrate Creed. Growling, the pale man pushed him on the bed, pinned his hands beneath his knees and tied the knot once more. Train gurgled loudly and whimpered as Creed breathed heavily and sat back.</p><p>Smiling victoriously, Creed patted Train on the cheek. "Good kitty."</p><p>Train glared as Creed got up off of him and helped him stand. He straightened out both his suit and Train's as he looked his beloved up and down. Creed felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his beloved. The suit worked exactly how the swordsman had intended. Better, in fact. Creed was sure he was drooling and even wiped the corner of his lips to be sure.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, God, I'm gonna jump him right here and now!</em>
</p><p>When he met his golden eyes, Creed smiled sincerely.</p><p>"You look gorgeous, Train."</p><p>Train blushed and smiled in return as he walked towards the door.</p><p>"So, we can leave now, right?"</p><p>Creed nodded and walked over to the door as well. "I just need to get Echidna to open the gate for us. That'll transport us there quickly, seeing as you wasted so much time with your childish antics."</p><p>"Hey, it's on, isn't it? That's all that matters now," Train said as he pulled at the tie.</p><p>"Oh, trust me, Kitten… It will be off later tonight." Creed licked his lips and winked at Train who folded his arms and blushed brightly.</p><p>
  <em>His shyness is so cute...</em>
</p><p>When they reached the bottom, Echidna was already standing there, waiting for them.</p><p>"Is she coming with us?"</p><p>The swordsman smiled at Train's question. "Of course not. Even if this wasn't our first date, this is a matter meant for partners only. She wouldn't be allowed."</p><p>Train nodded and continued making his way over to the woman. As they approached, Creed expected the woman to make a comment on his looks. However, she simply bowed to her leaders and opened a gate for them.</p><p>Creed linked his arm with Train's who smiled and returned the gesture. The actress rolled her eyes as she made room for them to step through the portal. The moment they reached the other side, the lovers were greeted by what looked to be one of Madam Freesia's body guards.</p><p>"Sirs, Madam Freesia has been waiting for you."</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the man as he saluted them. Creed led him to the location the guard was indicating and stepped through the massive doors. As they entered, Creed and Train both looked around the extravagant room, decorated with diamonds, jewels, gold statues and colorful drapes. Train was actually squinting his eyes at the brightness. His attention was brought to the middle of the room, which had a throne like chair seated with gold pillars surrounding it.</p><p>"Creed, darling! You came!"</p><p>Train blinked at the old woman who made her way towards them.</p><p>
  <em>That must be her.</em>
</p><p>He stopped himself from laughing immediately. Creed told him that she was a strange old lady, but he didn't explain just how strange. His lover gave him a stern look, warning him not to laugh and Train nodded in understanding, though there was a small smile on his face.</p><p>
  <em>How does he expect me not to laugh at this?</em>
</p><p>He looked on wearily as Creed kissed her hand politely. His head jerked back a little as the woman's eyes turned to him.</p><p>"Oooh, this must be the boyfriend you told me about, darling." She looked Train up and down, "Very attractive indeed… You better make sure no one takes him away, darling."</p><p>Train blinked at being called Creed's boyfriend. It's not like it wasn't true, he was just used to referring to Creed as his lover. Boyfriend didn't feel bad though, just a change of pace. Then Freesia's last words sunk in. It made him uncomfortable to be called attractive by a woman like her.</p><p>It didn't seem to sit well with Creed either as he contorted his face slightly and wrapped a possessive arm around Train's waist tightly, pulling him closer. Either Freesia got the picture, or simply decided to change her gaze from Train, back to Creed.</p><p>"I'm so glad you both could come. That darling Doctor of yours did a wonderful job on my new baby, darling."</p><p>Train was starting to get annoyed at the constant use of the word 'darling' and he could tell Creed felt the same way. Even though he kept the same polite smile on his face, it didn't fool Train one bit, he knew his partner too well.</p><p>"Thank you, Madam Freesia. We look forward to seeing it. Doctor was never able to show it to us and he informed us that tonight, we would know why."</p><p>Freesia had a glint of delight shine in her eyes. "You most certainly will, darling. Though she's not ready yet. You both may go and enjoy the party until then. You'll know when she's coming out, darling."</p><p>Creed bowed politely and led Train out of the room, who made no respectful gesture of his own. That was Creed's department.</p><p>As they stepped outside, Train finally let out the laughter he was holding in from the moment he laid eyes on the woman. Creed quickly covered his mouth and looked back at the door.</p><p>"She might hear you, Train," he whispered urgently.</p><p>Train pulled Creed's hand away and smiled at him, "She's too old, she won't hear a thing. And can you honestly tell me you don't want to laugh?"</p><p>He could tell by the look on his flower's face that he did want to laugh, but was too concerned the old bat might hear them. Train smiled mischievously and decided to make Creed laugh.</p><p>"Come on, dahling, you know you want to."</p><p>Creed's face was starting to shift more as Train imitated her voice.</p><p>"Did you see the décor of that room, dahling? It looks like someone has you beat in the flamboyant department, dahling."</p><p>The swordsman's lips were perching further into a smile. Train stepped in front of him and grabbed a lock of each side of his own hair, pulling it into pig like tails, trying to make it look like Freesia's as best he could.</p><p>"What about that hair, dahling? Did she just stick two drumsticks on her head and wrap her hair around it? The bride of Frankenstein would be ashamed, dahling."</p><p>Creed couldn't take it anymore as he held his sides and started laughing uncontrollably. Train stood up straight and smiled proudly as he watched his pale man hunch over in laughter.</p><p>"Told you you wanted to laugh."</p><p>After finally regaining his composure, Creed stood and wiped his eyes. "Let's just hope she's deaf enough to not have heard any of that. We need her."</p><p>Train folded his arms behind his head. "Don't worry, dahling, even if she did hear it, she probably doesn't know we're talking about her."</p><p>Creed chuckled again and walked into the ballroom with his beloved. As they stepped inside, both men scanned the room briefly. Walking around, Creed pointed out several wanted criminals, along with politicians and royalty. Train only listened when it interested him, he really didn't care about the other people there. He was only there and in that monkey suit for Creed.</p><p>Looking over the area once more, Creed found a bar and turned to Train. "I'll go get us some drinks, you just wait here for me to come back. And no, they don't have milk, I'll get you something else."</p><p>Train frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Laughing quietly, the silver haired man walked over to the counter. He ordered himself a glass of wine and Train some punch. He knew it was strange to be walking through the dance floor with wine in one hand and punch in another, but he didn't care; he didn't want to make his love drink something he didn't want to just because Creed didn't want to look ridiculous.</p><p>When he got within sight of Train, he growled to himself as he saw two girls standing around him. Even from afar, he could tell they were flirting with him.</p><p>
  <em>What do I have to do? Tattoo my name on him?!</em>
</p><p>Sometimes Train was too handsome for his own good.</p><p>Creed crushed the plastic cup holding Train's drink in one hand and downed his wine in one gulp, slamming it on a nearby table, cracking the glass. He stormed over to where his lover was and walked up behind him.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Train's waist, pulling his Cat against him, and glared at the girls over his beloved's shoulder. Train looked at him a little confused, then understood once he saw the look on his face. He chuckled quietly and smiled at the girls, who seemed to get the hint and walked away.</p><p>The swordsman still glared as he watched them go, then looked at Train, "What were they saying to you?"</p><p>Train put a finger to his chin in thought. "I'm not entirely sure. Something about I looked so handsome and asked if I wanted a drink." Train pointed a finger at one of the girls. "That one was more touchy than the other. She laughed too much and put her hand on my shoulder a couple times."</p><p>Creed growled again and began to rub at Train's shoulder, as if he was trying to get something off it. Train laughed. "It was the other shoulder."</p><p>The swordsman immediately began to scrub the other shoulder, still glaring at the girls in the distance. Then, he stopped, and looked at Train.</p><p>"You're just messing with me, aren't you?"</p><p>Train's mischievous smile was his only answer. He laughed again as Creed frowned at him. "Honestly, they weren't making sense to me, so I ignored them off."</p><p>He growled at the girls as they continued to eye Train, giggling to each other. "Doesn't seem like they listened very well…"</p><p>Train smiled and patted Creed's hand as he leaned his head against his Stallion's shoulder. He knew how easy it was to make Creed jealous.</p><p>
  <em>Those girls are actually lucky he's calmed down so much. Had they done that seven months ago, they might have been dead.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Train remembered why Creed had left in the first place. "Hey, where're the drinks?"</p><p>Creed blinked, then smiled embarrassedly, "Oh… Yeah, I got them, but I kinda… lost them on the way here…"</p><p>"How do you lose drinks? The bar's only ten feet away." Train asked as he looked at his lover.</p><p>Creed blushed a little and looked away. He started to hear music play and smiled. Taking hold of Train's hand, he led him to the dance floor. "Come on, Train, let's dance."</p><p>Train looked at Creed wearily, "I don't know how to dance…"</p><p>The swordsman smiled playfully, "I know. I'm going to teach you right now."</p><p>Creed pulled Train to a stop with his left hand, holding his Angel's right hand loosely with his elbow bent and his palm raised. He put Train's left hand on his right shoulder, then placed his right hand on his Cat's waist, slightly around the back. Creed smiled as Train blinked at him confused.</p><p>"Just follow my lead, you'll get the hang of it. On the first beat, I'm going to step forward with my left foot. You do the opposite and step back with your right. Everything I do, you just follow."</p><p>Train was a little confused, but nodded nonetheless. He trusted Creed and knew he wouldn't harm Train, no matter how small a wound it may be. As he heard the first beat, he did as Creed said, keeping his eyes on their feet. The second beat came quicker than Train hoped and did his best to do the opposite of Creed. He was able to pull his foot away just in time to avoid Creed's right foot as it moved to the right, and copied his movement.</p><p>The third beat was easier for Train as he saw Creed position his feet together. He did the same and smiled up at Creed, only to quickly look back down as the next movement came. Creed stepped back with his right foot, and Train followed after him. The swordsman couldn't help but chuckled at the serious look on Train's face.</p><p>
  <em>He's so cute when he's concentrating so hard. I love that intent look he gets. Then again, I love everything about him.</em>
</p><p>As Creed stepped back with his left foot and shifted his weight, he smiled.</p><p>
  <em>He's doing a pretty good job, for a beginner.</em>
</p><p>Creed slid his feet back together and smiled at Train as he looked up, with a smug look on his face. "Very good, Train. But we're going to repeat everything. Ready?"</p><p>Train nodded confidently and straightened himself up. Creed repeated all his motions, rotating them slightly as he changed his footing. Train had copied every one of them perfectly, as if he already knew where Creed was going to move. His Kitten was even able to make eye contact with him after a while.</p><p>He shouldn't have been shocked. Train's body was built for grace and ease. His movements were similar to that when he was fighting and since he and Train had practiced together so many times, his lover knew Creed's movements perfectly. His Feline was able to predict them with ease.</p><p>
  <em>And since he just knows me so well in general, he can practically read my mind.</em>
</p><p>At Train's smile, Creed nodded mentally to himself in confirmation.</p><p>
  <em>Yep, he knows what I'm thinking.</em>
</p><p>They were able to keep up with the music perfectly and Creed could now spin them around the room quicker, never breaking eye contact with each other. As they moved across the dance floor with the gracefulness of pros, neither of them noticed some of the looks they were getting. It wasn't every day you saw two men waltzing together. They were even unaware as the girls who were flirting with Train earlier were standing on the side lines, giggling and blushing.</p><p>None of that mattered to them. All that mattered was that they were together, gazing into each other eyes, holding each other close. They didn't say anything. They didn't need to, they could have a loving conversation without any words. All they had to do was look into each other's eyes and feel the other's movements. Their bodies could speak volumes no words could ever reach.</p><p>As the music stopped, so did Creed. Though he never retracted his hands from his beloved. "That was very good, Train. You handle that like a pro."</p><p>"It was easier than I thought. But it wouldn't have gone as well if I wasn't dancing with you."</p><p>Creed smiled fondly at the statement and smiled deeply as Train caressed his cheek lovingly. The silver man pulled his love closer, resting his face against Train's. The Black Cat pressed his cheek against Creed's as well and wrapped his arms his neck instead. Suddenly, Madam Freesia called for everyone's attention, knocking the lover's out of their brief moment together. Creed growled and would have been angrier if he wasn't shocked by the large cage she stood over.</p><p>"Whoa, what's that cage for?" Train was surprised they had missed something so big.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I think it's supposed to be for Doctor's creation."</p><p>Train turned to Creed with widened eyes. "She needs a cage that big for it?! Just what the hell did Doctor make for that woman?!"</p><p>Creed still kept his eyes on the large bars. "I told you, I don't know, but now… I'm very curious."</p><p>Train blinked at Creed, then at the cage. He was awfully curious now too.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is this woman into? I knew she was strange, but seriously…</em>
</p><p>The Black Cat glanced back at Creed and cocked an eyebrow at what he saw over his Stallion's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, Creed."</p><p>Creed looked down at his Angel. "Yes, Train?"</p><p>Train merely smiled slightly and gestured his head behind Creed. The pale man looked behind himself.</p><p>"Someone else interesting has arrived…"</p><p>The swordsman's lips perked into a knowing smile at what he saw. Standing there, next to a woman wearing a very revealing dress, was the bio-weapon girl.</p><p>"Well, well, well. Why is she here?" Creed asked, quite interested himself.</p><p>Suddenly a thought occurred to him.</p><p>
  <em>Shit! Does that mean that man is here too?!</em>
</p><p>Creed panicked and looked around.</p><p>"Not sure, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with him."</p><p>At Train's statement, Creed looked a little beyond the girl, to the other side of the scantily dressed woman. His heart stopped at what he saw and he pulled Train protectively close, as if the man he was looking at was going to steal his Cat away from him.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is he doing here?!</em>
</p><p>Train looked at Creed confused. His demeanor had changed quite a bit after seeing Sven. He couldn't understand why, he barely met the man once.</p><p>
  <em>But the first time he saw him, the reaction was pretty much the same. I didn't get to question it at the time, but maybe now I can.</em>
</p><p>"Creed, do you know Sven?"</p><p>Creed looked at him, trying his best to force back the fear and worry he felt, and failing. Train knew him too well, so he couldn't hide anything from his beloved. He also knew he'd never, in a million years, be able to lie to his Kitten. What he was going through with that witch was enough, he couldn't take anymore. But, he was saved by the bell, as everyone in the room's attention was brought over to the giant cage once more as Freesia spoke again.</p><p>"Good evening, darlings. I certainly hope you are all enjoying my party." Her smile was either a polite one, or a cocky one. "But I know you all didn't come here for the wining and dining. The real reason you all came, was to see the newest addition to my collection. Flora!"</p><p>"Flora?" Train asked confused.</p><p>Before he could say more, he felt the ground shaking and grabbed onto Creed tighter, so he wouldn't fall. Creed had done the same and secured Train in his arms stronger, holding both himself and his love up. Many other people in the room had dropped their drinks or fallen out of their seats. Both men stared at the cage in shock, as a the thing called Flora stepped through the large doorway.</p><p>Train's eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is…?"</p><p>Creed's eyes widen as well. "I believe so…"</p><p>The Black Cat turned to Creed, aghast. "Doctor was making a dinosaur for that woman?!"</p><p>Creed couldn't take his eyes off the thing. "Not just any dinosaur. A Tyrannosaurus rex." He blinked his eyes a couple times. "Doctor… sure has been busy. It's quite impressive, actually."</p><p>"As impressive as it is, it's nuts!"</p><p>Both men winced at the T-Rex let out a bone chilling roar. Somehow, Freesia was able to talk over the beast, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Almost like she didn't even hear the roar.</p><p>"Flora was created from her fossils through a genetic research laboratory almost a year ago. The leaders of the group I've been funding specifically for my new baby are—"</p><p>But her sentence was cut off as the dinosaur began to ram its head against the cage. The room was filled with murmurs and screams as she continued bashing herself as hard as she could against the solid steel bars.</p><p>Freesia started to stammer, which did not calm the guests one bit. "T-there's nothing to fear. Flora cannot escape that cage. It's strong enough to hold a fully grown bull elephant."</p><p>"That is not an elephant, you old bat!" Train managed to yell over the screams and clanging cage.</p><p>After one last smash, Flora broke through the cage and roared once more. Several guests already left the building as the rest tried desperately to scammer out after them. Some were dodging to the side and under tables to avoid the massive feet crumbling the marble floor. Creed quickly pulled Train and himself behind a pillar, avoiding Flora's tail as it swung past them.</p><p>Looking behind Creed's shoulder and beyond the pillar, Train was able to see Freesia practically strangling one of her lackeys. Reading her lips, he could tell she was yelling at them to get Flora back without hurting her. Train narrowed his eyes at the woman.</p><p>
  <em>She didn't even think of the consequences that would follow a dinosaur? I feel sick over the fact that I had anything to do with this.</em>
</p><p>"Train, you didn't know what Doctor was doing. Don't start to beat yourself up over it."</p><p>Train looked up at his partner who was trying his best to give him a comforting smile. Train realized his face must have been giving away the guilt he was starting to feel. As comforting as Creed was, it didn't help. He couldn't stop himself from feeling somewhat responsible for bringing something like that into the world.</p><p>"EVE!"</p><p>Train's thoughts stopped as he looked over to Flora to see the young girl walking towards the beast. Sven had yelled her name out and was desperately trying to make his way over to her. The crowd of panicking guests stopped him, however, and all he could do was shout for her to stop and to get out of there.</p><p>Whether it was instinct or personal debt he felt he owed to Sven, Train shot himself out of Creed's arms and towards the little girl and Flora.</p><p>"TRAIN!" Creed yelled as he immediately followed after him.</p><p>Train's head start made it impossible for Creed to catch up with him, though. He was running towards a large foot that was falling towards a young girl. Even though he knew she was powerful, he didn't believe for a second that she'd be able to hold off something as huge as a T-Rex. In one swift movement, Train grabbed the girl in his arms and jumped in the air, landing several feet away, inches before the foot fell on top of them.</p><p>"Whew!" Train said as he stood and wiped his brow. "You okay, kid?"</p><p>The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't ask for your help."</p><p>Train blinked down at the girl and chuckled uncomfortably at the look she was giving him. "Boy, you sure have changed…"</p><p>"Eve!"</p><p>Train turned to the male sweeper as he ran over to them and smiled. "Has my debt been repaid yet?"</p><p>Sven sighed in relief, catching his breath. "You've saved her twice now! I think I'm in debt to you!"</p><p>The Black Cat laughed, but before he could say anymore, he saw Sven pull Eve away and ran off quickly. Train then felt someone else picking him up and flying him into the air. He was saved just in time from the dinosaur's tail as he landed far from Flora. Train looked up to see a furious and frightened Creed staring down at him.</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"</p><p>Creed's voice matched the volume of Flora's roar as he yelled at the brunette. Train actually shrunk away from his lover and felt his heart sink below his feet at the look he was getting. Creed's eyes were wide, with tears filled in them. Panic, fear, worry and anger, all mixed into one as he stared regretfully into glassy, crystal eyes.</p><p>"I-I was—"</p><p>He was cut off as Creed pulled him close and buried his head into his shoulder. Train felt tears soaking his shirt as Creed began to weep quietly and hold him tight, ignoring the monster storming away from them. Train frowned deeply and wrapped his arms around Creed's back, petting his hair soothingly.</p><p>"What the hell, Train?! I know you feel bad about having anything to do with that thing, but that does not mean you can do something so stupid!"</p><p>Train felt like crying himself as Creed held him even closer and sobbed harder.</p><p>"Shhh, my Stallion, it's okay… I really truly am sorry…"</p><p>"You almost died!"</p><p>Train held him as tight as he could, trying to show him he was still there. "But I'm fine, Creed. I'm so sorry…" His voice was a sorrowful whisper as he spoke and pressed his face against Creed's head. "I just… didn't want a little girl to be killed over something I might have been able to stop…"</p><p>Creed pulled back and shook Train violently. "You couldn't have stopped this! Stop feeling guilty over the smallest things! Doctor wouldn't let anyone see what he was working on and you had no reason to believe it'd be something like this!" He yelled as he pointed towards the beast as she roared again and knocked over a pillar. "Even if you had to save her, why didn't you just use your Tao power to push the bio-girl away?! You didn't have to run under the foot yourself!"</p><p>Train frowned even deeper as he gazed into Creed's glossy eyes. "I-I didn't think about that…"</p><p>Creed's lip quivered and he pulled Train as close as he could again, sobbing uncontrollably. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so stupid, Train!"</p><p>Train continued to pet Creed's head and ran his fingers up and down his spine. He knew how much he enjoyed that, and he was trying as hard as he could to calm his lover.</p><p>"I know, Creed, I know. I'm an idiot… That's why I need you, to stop me from doing such stupid things."</p><p>"But you still did it! I know it's in your nature, but don't ever do anything like that again! Understand?!"</p><p>Train nodded and buried his face deeper in the silver locks. The last time he felt this guilty was when Creed almost died for him. Creed pulled back slowly, after calming down and breathed deeply. Train kissed his forehead gently and caressed his cheek. Looking deeply into his eyes, Train spoke with a sincere tone and smiled regretfully.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Creed. I won't do something like that again." He wiped a tear that had fallen from his lover's eye. "You can punch me if you want."</p><p>Creed smiled as best he could and shook his head. "As tempting as that sounds, no. I do understand that's just who you are, and I accept it. Just… please… don't do anything like that again, unless I'm right there next to you."</p><p>Train nodded again and ran his fingers through the silver hair he adored. A roar broke them both from their stupor as they looked back over at Flora.</p><p>"We can't let her get away, can we? That would cause too many complications."</p><p>Creed nodded after finally pulling himself together. "No, we can't let her leave Freesia's influence. For one thing, she may wind up leading Chronos to us, and for another—"</p><p>"—We can't lose Freesia's support. Gotcha. But… How do we stop her?"</p><p>Creed pointed to the toes. "Right there…"</p><p>Train followed his finger and smiled. "That's perfect, hitting the sensitive nerves on her toes will knock her down."</p><p>The swordsman nodded proudly. "Exactly. If we can attack those, she'll be down for the count, and Freesia will still have her precious baby."</p><p>"And we'll still have our precious money, right?" Train asked as he smiled knowingly.</p><p>Creed smiled back and nodded. Train looked over at Flora, who was being attacked by Sven, Eve and the woman they were with. It was pointless, as they had no way of taking her out. It really looked like they were just trying to distract her enough to let the panicking crowd escape. Train took his tie off and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt. He shoved the tie in his pocket, since he knew Creed wouldn't want him to lose it.</p><p>Creed had done the same thing, taking the extra couple seconds to fold it. Then, he smiled confidently. "All right, Kitten, let's do this."</p><p>"You don't need to tell me twice."</p><p>At the same time, both partners ran at the beast, circling her in opposite directions. Train jumped in front of Eve and shot several rounds around one toe, earning a painful cry from the gigantic monster. He smiled back at the girl, who was fuming at him, since he jumped right in the way of her shot.</p><p>"I think you should let the adults handle this. You don't know what you're up against."</p><p>Eve glared at the man, "I don't need your help."</p><p>Train bent down and patted her on the head, which seemed to infuriate the girl further. Hearing Flora roar behind him again and make some sort of movement, he shot another toe and blew the smoke from his gun. Eve stared at him in shock and worry.</p><p>"Are you going to kill her?"</p><p>The Black Cat smiled at her again and ruffled her hair, only making her angrier and angrier as she glared harder.</p><p>"Not to worry your blond, little head, princess. We have reasons for not killing her."</p><p>He looked over at Creed, ignoring Eve's growls in favor of checking on his Stallion, who had just taken out a toe of his own. Creed was forced to dodge, however, avoiding a bullet aimed by Sven.</p><p>"Watch where you're shooting that thing!"</p><p>Sven glared and gritted his teeth at him. "Don't get in the way of my bullets, then!"</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes and glowered at the sweeper. "It's not like shooting her hind will do any good. Her skin's too thick."</p><p>"I know that! What the hell else am I supposed to do?!"</p><p>They shot daggers at each other once more, before both of them were forced to move as Flora swung around and slashed her tail through the air. Creed crouched down and shot fiery eyes at Sven's back, who was once again attacking the dinosaur.</p><p>
  <em>What an incompetent moron… Well, what else should I expect from him? He's just like everyone else. Pure trash.</em>
</p><p>He was tempted to stab the man right there, so he wouldn't get any closer to Train. He noticed his beloved had taken a sort of liking to the eye patched man, which only made Creed despise him more.</p><p>
  <em>I can't kill him here. Even if I blamed it on Flora, Train would know. I'm the only one with a sword and he'd see the stab wound.</em>
</p><p>He had to force that thought aside. The last thing he wanted was another lie to his Cat. And, even though Creed hated to admit it, Train seemed to care about the green haired man and his bio-girl. If he killed either of them, he'd probably only cause his beloved more hurt.</p><p>
  <em>Killing him will be a last resort…</em>
</p><p>The pale Taoist jumped in front of Sven again, making sure to send him another dirty look before taking out the two remaining toes on that foot with a quick slash and happy laugh. He spirited to the side and away from Flora as she collapsed on one knee. Creed didn't even bother to see if Sven made it out okay and instead looked over to where Train was.</p><p>The swordsman sighed in relief as he saw his beloved take out the other toes on the opposite foot and jumped away before the beast could fall on them. Eve had leapt in the air somewhere, but Creed paid no attention to that, since his eyes were following Train. He growled as he saw Train pick up the half naked woman in his arms and jump into the air, saving her from Flora's falling head. As the T-Rex roared in pain and made a loud crash to the floor, bits and pieces of marble flew in the air as dust settled around them.</p><p>Creed coughed a couple times then sliced his Imagine blade through the air to wash the smoke away. He looked around for Train and sighed again as he saw his lover's hand pushing the dust from his face. He heard Sven's sputters and coughs as he crawled out from the rubble and turned another deadly glare to him.</p><p>"Stay away from Train if you know what's good for you…"</p><p>Creed relished the frightened and angry look Sven gave him and made his way over to Train as he sent the woman down. He narrowed his eyes as he got closer and gritted his teeth in anger.</p><p>
  <em>Another witch… Why are they drawn to him?!</em>
</p><p>He stood beside Train, grasping his arm tightly and gave the confused woman a dirty look.</p><p>"Eve!" Sven called out again as he looked around for his young companion.</p><p>"I'm up here, Sven."</p><p>All eyes turned up to see Eve flying in the air, angel wings sprouting out of her back. Sven stared wide eyed as the girl lowered herself next to him and looked up innocently at the shocked face. Train blinked as he eyed the girl, curiously.</p><p>"So that's what a real angel looks like," Train hinted at one of Creed's nicknames for him.</p><p>Creed smiled at his Feline and whispered in his ear, "No one could ever be more angelic than you."</p><p>Train looked at Creed and smiled at his compliment.</p><p>Everyone's attention was switched once more as the sound of sirens moved closer to them. Train and Creed looked at each other worried, before Creed pulled out a cell phone and called Echidna.</p><p>"Rinslet, you all right?"</p><p>Train looked over to Sven and Eve, then at the woman next to him as she brushed herself off.</p><p>"Peachy… my dress has been ruined…"</p><p>Train narrowed his eyes at her. "Shouldn't you be a little more grateful to your savior?"</p><p>She snubbed him as she continued flattening her dress. "I would be, if you didn't ruin my dress."</p><p>"It barely covers anything, anyway! What's the big deal?"</p><p>She turned her head away offended, but a blush still present on her face. "It's not like you're leaving much to the imagination with a torn suit and opened shirt."</p><p>Train looked down at himself and started to sweat. His sleeves were ripped and his pants were dusty and dirty. The shirt he opened had been ripped further down, almost uncovering his entire stomach. He glanced at Creed as he spoke into his phone and noticed he was in not better shape.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he won't notice… And if he does, he won't get angry since he's in the same shape.</em>
</p><p>Rinslet walked over to Sven and Eve, bending down to Eve's height and brushing her hair out, much to the girl's disapproval. Train snickered as the older woman pulled her in a sisterly hug. Then he heard Creed click his phone shut and grab Train's hand.</p><p>"She's opening the portal right now for us. It'll be in the same spot we came in at, so we need to leave now, before the cops arrive. Chronos may not be far behind them, after they hear what happened."</p><p>Train nodded immediately. As much as he wanted to attack Chronos, he needed to listen to Creed. The last time he didn't, his lover nearly died. Plus, he wanted to make it up to him for nearly giving him a heart attack now.</p><p>Creed pulled him away quickly, in hopes that the group standing there wouldn't notice. However, much to Creed's dismay, Sven called over to Train.</p><p>"Hey! Where're you going? Don't you want to explain anything to the cops?"</p><p>Train merely smiled and gave a two finger salute. "Sorry, buddy, but we gotta bolt. Complicated matters."</p><p>Creed glared at the sweeper which Sven didn't seem to see. Before he could pull his beloved through the portal, Train leapt away and towards the eye patched man. The swordsman's heart stopped as he saw his cat talk to Sven, readying his sword just in case he needed to kill the eye patched bastard.</p><p>Train knew he didn't have long, but was getting tired of running into the guy randomly. He hoped maybe they could find a quick solution to their friendship conundrum.</p><p>The cat smirked as he stood in front of Sven. "We have to stop meeting like this."</p><p>Sven laughed and agreed. "Job keeps me constantly moving."</p><p>"Same. Can we agree on a location? I owe you at least a conversation."</p><p>Train noticed the sweeper's eyes drift over to his partner with a fearful look on his face. The Black Cat followed his gaze and frowned.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is going on between them?</em>
</p><p>"Do you two know each other?"</p><p>Sven's face paled at that comment. "Yes. We need to talk. Find the Cait Sith restaurant. Ask for Annette Pias. She'll get you our information."</p><p>Sven was revealed to create this contact with Train. After the few interactions they had, he could tell he was a good guy being led down the wrong path by an unstable psychopath.</p><p>
  <em>I can't sit by and watch him be manipulated by that man. I owe Saya that…</em>
</p><p>He only knew the woman a few hours, but the guilt of him being unable to protect her tore him apart every night. Sven had nightmares of what the monster did to her, and he was scared something worse waited this poor man standing before him.</p><p>"TRAIN! We need to go. NOW!"</p><p>Train looked over at Creed's panicked and frightened face. The Black Cat frowned, seeing he was sending a furious look at Sven. The sweeper shook violently at the look, then grabbed Eve and ran for the door. He waved goodbye as she ran off, but made no other contact with him.</p><p>Finally seeing his partner was about to lose all control, Train jumped back over to his lover and smiled happily.</p><p>Creed grabbed his beloved, crazed look in his eyes. "What did he say to you?!"</p><p>Train cokced an eyebrow at him, then at the arms that held him. "Just… Catching up with an old friend…" He was actually a little worried about saying anything more. He knew about Creed's jealous streak, and he didn't want Sven to be at the receiving end of it.</p><p>
  <em>I probably shouldn't tell him about the plan to meet with him just yet…</em>
</p><p>He would eventually. Train didn't keep any secrets from his partner, and he wasn't about to let this be one of them. However, now did not seem like the best time.</p><p>Creed was not satisfied with that answer. "You can't listen to anything that man says, understand?! He-can't-be-trusted!"</p><p>Train felt like agreeing was the only option, so he did as he nodded his head quickly. He still didn't understand why Creed was acting this way, but seeing the cat agree without question seemed to calm his panicked heart. The swordsman sighed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him through the portal quickly.</p><hr/><p>Train was laying on the couch in the living room, still wearing his battered suit. It was dark outside now and ever since they returned to the mansion, he was laying on that couch, barely watching the television. He couldn't really concentrate on much. Creed seemed depressed the moment they stepped through the other side of the portal. He had gone upstairs to their room to change and shower, while Train was too tired to do anything else other than take his torn jacket and shoes off and collapse on the comfy leather.</p><p>He wasn't really sure what had made Creed so upset, but he was insistent on taking a shower first, so Train allowed him. He would tell the former Chronos Number when he came back down. That is, if Train was able to stay awake long enough. He was very tired and as much as he wanted to know what was on Creed's mind, he wasn't sure his body would allow his mind to stay active.</p><p>As he flipped through the channels, he sighed.</p><p>
  <em>What could be wrong? It's not like anything bad happened tonight. Okay, dinosaurs going on a rampage is bad, but not really something to get depressed about.</em>
</p><p>He yawned then growled at his sleepiness.</p><p>
  <em>Is it Sven?</em>
</p><p>Before he could contemplate further, he heard footsteps behind him, then felt one end of the couch sinking slightly. Train blinked as he saw a hand in front of his face, holding a glass of milk out for him. He took the glass and looked down to see Creed sitting there, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. He didn't look at Train, but towards the TV, even though Train knew he wasn't paying attention. Before the Black Cat could question what was wrong, Creed spoke in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Are you… mad at me?"</p><p>Train was taken aback by the question. "What?"</p><p>Creed sighed and looked to the ground. "Are you mad at me?"</p><p>The gunman blinked and put his milk down on the coffee table. "Why would I be mad at you?"</p><p>There was a pause and dead silence, save for the TV for a minute, before Creed let out another tired sigh and spoke in a quiet voice, "Tonight was supposed to be our first date, our first time out alone together, and everything was ruined."</p><p>He picked his hand up and began to count things off on his finger. "First, those two whores flirted with you," Train had to stifle his laughter at Creed's choice of words, "Second, I was unsuccessful in getting you something as simple as a drink. Third, that old bat brings out a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which breaks loose and destroys the party."</p><p>Train waited a little as Creed breathed deeply again. "That's what you're upset about?"</p><p>Creed nodded and hugged his knees closer. "I could have figured out what Doctor was making. I didn't because I didn't think it was worth it. Honestly, I didn't care what it was, so long as Freesia gave us the money we needed." He buried his face in his knees, "My greed and carelessness almost got you killed."</p><p>Train noticed his body was starting to shake and instantly sat up and wrapped his arms around his partner, holding him closer. Creed turned himself and clung to Train's ripped shirt desperately, crying for the second time that day.</p><p>"It's my fault the day was ruined. It's my fault you almost died… I even yelled at you!" He shook violently as he grasp Train tighter. "I got your suit ruined, and mine and could have gotten us both caught by Chronos. I'm so sorry, Train…"</p><p>Train sighed and moved his fingers along Creed's spine. "How is any of this your fault? Those girls, or as you put it, whores, were a natural part of the night. It happens in this relationship all the time, so we should both be used to it by now. As for the drinks, I don't care, nor do I care about the suits as long as we're safe. Why is that even on your list?"</p><p>He felt Creed shake again and held him tighter. "As for Flora, as you said, you had no way of knowing."</p><p>"But I could have found out!"</p><p>Train silenced him by running his fingers through his hair. "Doctor most likely wouldn't have told you and even if he did, I know you. You probably wouldn't have done anything then. As one of my faults is being too risky and not looking before I leap, yours is your greed and inability to see things like that as a big deal. You would have brushed it off as nothing, maybe even been impressed by it."</p><p>He smiled down at Creed as he looked up at him with teary eyes. "You had every right to yell at me. It's completely my fault for what I did and for making you worry. I shouldn't have been so thoughtless and realized the monster had nothing to do with me."</p><p>Creed had calmed down a bit as Train continued to caress his back soothingly. "But the entire day was ruined."</p><p>"What about that dance? Didn't you enjoy that?" Creed blinked at Train as he spoke, "I never thought I would like doing anything like dancing until tonight. I still don't think I would, if it wasn't with you." He smiled and caressed Creed's cheek, "When we were out there, holding each other and matching our movements, it felt like we were showing everyone how we belonged together. How perfectly we're matched and how well we know each other. It was showing the world how strong our love is and how no one can be better paired for us than each other."</p><p>Creed cheered up at Train's statement, though he still sounded sad as he spoke, "But, other than that, we couldn't even have one normal date together…"</p><p>Train laughed, "Don't shoot for perfection. Do you honestly think a couple of guys like us ever could? We have a weird day to day life as it is. Having a normal day would just be… weird." Train thumbed his chin softly. "I think it went just as it was supposed to. No matter how much you fight it, we're not the type to ever have a normal lovers relationship and frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Wouldn't that take the fun out of us being lovers if we were like everyone else?"</p><p>Creed sniffed one last time before smiling into bright golden eyes. "So… You're not mad?"</p><p>Train grabbed his chin and kissed him reassuringly. He pulled back slightly and smiled deeply. "Not in the least. I still feel terrible about scaring you half to death."</p><p>The swordsman laughed, "Well, you should. When I first saw you run under that foot, I froze. When I saw you appear on the other side, I collapsed to the floor in relief. I was barely able to pull myself together to save you the second time."</p><p>Train chuckled wearily, "Actually, I think this is the fourth time you've saved my life…"</p><p>"It's nice that you're keeping track," Creed said as he rested his cheek against Train's chest.</p><p>Train held him close and laid back down with Creed laying on his chest. His fingers slid up his flower's shirt and continued to move up and down his spine as Creed took hold of his other hand hanging off the couch and closed his eyes. The brunette turned the TV and lights off, closing his eyes as well. Too tired and too comfortable to move, the lovers fell asleep right there, in the warmth of each other's embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: Yaoi</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Creed opened his crystal eyes and blinked rapidly upon seeing nothing but darkness. He was positive his eyes were open, but the endless void he was staring at suggested otherwise. The silver swordsman rubbed his eyes, hoping that would alleviate the problem, but it did not. Creed still saw complete nothingness and he felt a pang of fear in his heart he couldn't shake.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The Taoist called dismally for his beloved. He needed to see him. Something in his heart was telling him the Black Cat was gone, and Creed needed to know that wasn't true. Train was always the first thing on his mind and this was no different. The fact that he was trapped in obscurity and dred encompassed him only made his need to see his cat all the worse. He knew if he could just find Train, his love's eyes would light the way out of this abyss.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Kitten? Where are you?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed hoped that if he used his nickname for his beloved, that would do the trick. Train always loved when Creed called him by his pet name, but there was still no response. The silence made the fear in his heart grow to a delirious level and the darkness was maddening. Creed didn't know how much long he could take it. While he was sure he had only been in this barren wasteland of gloom for a few minutes, it had felt like an eternity without his love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His ears were starting to ache from the silence and the calm stillness of the room was contradicting what Creed knew it to actually be. It was as if he was in the eye of the storm, and he desperately needed his ballast before he was swept away forever. However, without hearing any response from Train or seeing his brilliant, golden orbs to light his way, Creed knew he was going to be caught in the vitality of the approaching cyclone in no time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He took a step forward, hoping that would create some form of light or sound. Hoping that by moving, his beloved would reveal himself either physically or audially. Even emotionally knowing his cat was there would help, but Creed couldn't feel his love's presence. He always knew when Train was around. The Black Cat was such a part of his heart and soul that he was incomplete when the man wasn't near.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And right now, Creed felt a tremendously massive whole in his heart, signaling Train's absence.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train! Please answer me!"</em></p>
<p><em>Silence rained again and his footsteps did nothing to fix that problem. No matter what he did, there was still no light, no sound, no Train. Creed even tried to clap his hands to see if he could create sound, but nothing. The only thing he could hear was his own voice, and for some reason, that was </em><em><strong>worse</strong></em> <em>than the silence. His voice sounded so weak, so scared, so pathetic, it only reminded Creed that he was completely alone. That Train had abandoned him. His beloved had done the one thing he promised to never do.</em></p>
<p><em>Beginning to panic, Creed ran forward. He decided if Train wouldn't come to him, he would go to Train. His promise was to never leave his cat alone again, and the swordsman wasn't about to let the vacuum of nothingness stop him from keeping his promise. Even if Train had left him, </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>wouldn't leave Train.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'm coming, Train!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed didn't know why he spoke, but hearing his own voice again made his heart beat with anxiety. He didn't know when he began crying since he couldn't hear his own sobs, but the way his voice cracked made him believe he had been. It was irksome that the only thing he could hear was his own voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, as Creed looked down at his feet, he noticed the blackness beneath him had turned into concrete, his eyes widening when he realized he was beginning to see his surroundings. The silver man looked up and sighed in relief when he saw a town up ahead. He picked up the pace, praying his cat would appear before him soon.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train! Train, where are you?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed called again, but still no response. His voice was still trembling with agony as the all too familiar loneliness refused to leave him, slowly beginning to realize that Train had left him. It hurt to hear himself talk and Creed couldn't help but think that was the void's purpose. It wanted to remind him of how hopeless he was without Train. This hellscape wanted Creed to know he was useless, pathetic garbage without his beloved. That he may as well not exist without the Black Cat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't need reminding of that. Creed already knew he was nothing without Train.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train, please come back!" He yelled again and cursed in his head at how feeble his voice sounded.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As he drew closer to the town, Creed looked up at the sky and saw fireworks burst in the distance. He didn't know why, but his heart was telling him if he went to the explosions, he would find Train. That was all the encouragement he needed to run even faster. He could feel insanity beginning to set in and Creed knew if he didn't find Train soon, he was going to lose what little was left of his tormented mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as he entered the town it changed into an alley. And not just any alley… Creed knew this one all too well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The swordsman looked down at his feet and saw a pool of red encasing his white shoes, staining the garment with its eerie darkness. Creed tried to pull his foot up, but saw the liquid had a mind of its own and did not obey the laws of physics. It followed his leg up, wrapping around his ankle and pulling his foot back down to the pavement. Glancing at his other leg, he noticed the same thing was happening with his other foot. Within seconds, Creed found himself rooted in position, unable to move no matter how hard he pulled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard coughing coming from behind him and turned his head to look over his shoulder. As if the blood holding him in place knew he couldn't see what was behind him, it turned him around fully, Creed nearly falling from the jerking motion the life force created.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed saw the source of the cough and the blood that held him still as it leaked from a green haired sweeper he dreaded ever seeing again. Sven was leaning on his Attache Case, hovering over another figure the silver man knew must have been the witch he killed.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Saya! Saya, open your eyes! Come on, don't die on me!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven's voice was frantic as he screamed her name. Creed didn't know why the sweeper cared so much about the dead witch. It wasn't like she was important. He wasn't even sure Sven knew the girl before that night. To Creed, this scene was just all the more proof she was a witch and must have put a spell on Sven as well. Not that Creed cared about that at all.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Witch…" Creed said through gritted teeth.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As if hearing his voice, the blood that held his feet began to crawl up his legs and now wrapped around his knees. Creed stumbled forward a little, but did not fall thanks to the possessive liquid that seemed intent on keeping him in place. He growled loudly and glared at the blood, trying to push it away with his hands. His efforts were in vain as the blood did not move. The strangest part was, there wasn't any evidence of the substance on his hands. Apparently, he couldn't touch the blood, but the blood could do whatever it pleased to him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sven… Get out of here…"</em></p>
<p><em>Creed looked back at the scene before him. It had rewound to when Creed was about to kill the girl. He saw himself leaning over her body, gripping </em><em>Kotetsu</em> <em>tightly, blood dripping from the end of it. At the time, he was barely aware Sven was still alive, but according to this memory, he was. Creed was too hell bent on ending the sweeper girl's life to care about the eye patched man behind him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He watched as Sven refused her plea for him to run and shot a vent that surrounded Creed in fog. Since he was now on the outside looking in, he was able to see Sven and Saya's interaction. Creed saw the male sweeper pulling the female sweeper aside, trying to get here away from the battle with Creed. He saw the desperation in the man's eyes, then cocked an eyebrow at the look he saw in the woman's eyes. The look of determination and strength reminded him so much of his beloved, and Creed felt his heart snap in two.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Wh-what is this…?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The rest of the scene unfolded just as it did that night. Creed got himself out of the fog, Saya shot his knee, and Sven was knocked out. Finally, Creed was on Saya again with a look of pure pain and longing on his face. The swordsman felt his eyes swell with tears again, remembering exactly how he felt when he gave the girl the final blow that killed her.</em>
</p>
<p><em>However, now he was able to see the look in her eyes. She was not scared or angry. There were no negative emotions on her face at all. Quite the contrary, she looked…. Concerned. As if she could see the pain in Creed's eyes and wanted to know why he hurt. As if she… </em><em><strong>cared</strong></em> <em>about his feelings.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the scene.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Why are you showing me this?!" Creed didn't know who he was talking to, but he felt these words needed to be said. ""The witch didn't care about my pain! How could she?! She didn't know anything about me. About Train… She was just trying to take him away from me!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>How would you know that?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed felt his heart leap to his throat when he heard that voice. He instantly knew who it belonged to and tried to turn his head to see his beloved. Train was standing behind him, he knew it, but he couldn't turn his body around to see him. Creed pulled drastically at his legs, desperately needing to see his beloved to calm his aching heart. He even reached out behind himself, hoping maybe Train was close enough for him to grasp.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train! Train, please! Help!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train made no movement, but Creed knew he was glaring violently at him, Hades in hand as his eyes shone with hatred at the silver man's back.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Like how you 'helped' me when you killed Saya?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed felt his heart freeze, then shatter into a million pieces. "How did you…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You really thought you could hide it from me forever, didn't you? You really thought I was stupid enough to believe Sephiria killed her? You really think that </em><em><strong>little</strong></em> <em>of me?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed let out a loud sob. "No, Kitten! I love you! I did it for you!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Creed struggled against the blood holding him in place his eyes widened in fright as he saw it had started moving up further. The liquid was now around his thighs, threatening to take his hips and stomach next. Creed tried to pry himself free and reached back to Train again.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train, please!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train was suddenly in front of him, Hades pointed directly at Creed's face. The silver man felt himself crying violently now as he looked into his beloved's eyes and saw nothing by malice and disgust. His face was contorted in rancor, his fingers twitching eagerly at the trigger of his gun, his other fist balled so tightly, blood was beginning to seep from it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed watched the blood drip and mix with the blood on the ground that was holding him hostage and let out another vicious sob.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train… You're bleeding…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Despite the utter loathing his cat was showing him, Creed's need to keep Train safe at all cost was evident in his voice. He even attempted to reach out and take his beloved's hand and keep it safe, but Train smacked him away with Hades.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed clutched his cheek, feeling it already swelling from where his love had hit him. The silver man looked at Train desperately, knowing the tears coming down his face were endless. He didn't think his heart could break any further, but that was proven wrong when Train growled angrily at him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What the </em><em><strong>hell </strong></em><em>do you care…"</em></p>
<p><em>Creed sobbed. "I </em><em><strong>do </strong></em><em>care, Train! You are my </em><em><strong>world</strong></em><em>! My sun and stars! My air, my water, my reason for living! I would never do </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>to hurt you!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled even louder. "Except you already have…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed watched as his beloved turned around and stepped over to Saya's lifeless form. Sven had left and Creed didn't care to question where he had gone. The alley had disappeared as well and the Black Cat took the sweeper girl in his arms delicately, similar to how he used to take Creed into his.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That knowledge caused Creed's heart to break even more, not sure how that was even possible at this point. The silver man reached out to his love, frantic tears running down his face as his whole body shook in misery.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train, no! She's a witch! Don't touch her!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train shot another dark glare at Creed and spoke in barely controlled rage. "You </em>
  <em>
    <strong>know </strong>
  </em>
  <em>that's not true…"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train was right. As soon as he had said those words, Creed knew his statement wasn't true. He was beginning to realize that Saya was </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>a witch. She was a young , carefree girl that Train cared for. A girl Creed took away out of jealousy. An innocent sweeper who was nothing more than a friend and confidant to his beloved.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>However, as he saw Train caress her cheek gently, brushing the strands of blood covered hair from her eyes tenderly, Creed felt his body fill with rage. He screamed loudly for Train to let her go, screamed that she was a witch, that she took Train away from him. He screamed and screamed until their throat was sore, his voice becoming no more than a hoarse whisper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed thrashed his body violently which gravitated the blood holding him further up his body. It was now wrapped around his waist, crawling up his chest and pinning his arms to the side of his body. Creed struggled harder which only made it worse and the blood finally reached his neck, tightening threateningly, cutting off his air just enough that he could barely breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gasped for air as he called out to Train who was still holding the girl lovingly in his arms. "Train… My Love… Please…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's eyes had turned a harsh shade of red from the tears he wept. His cheeks were stained beyond repair from the salty substance and his lung burned from the gasps of air he took. He tried to reach out to Train, but to no avail.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, Train placed the girl down gently, closing her eyes as he ran his thumb across her cheek one more time. He turned heated, furious eyes to Creed, gripping Hades tightly as he stormed over to the swordsman, pointing his gun once more at Creed's forehead.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train… I love you…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled, his eyes boring holes into Creed's heart, mind, and soul. "I hate you…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's heart was completely gone at that statement. It had been crushed into dust that wafted away aimlessly into the cold night air, never to be seen again or felt by any living soul again. His soul had left him as well, off to wander carelessly throughout the world in search of the happiness Train had once been willing to give him. Creed was now an empty husk of nothing. Everything inside him was dead as he stared into his beloved's hate filled eyes. Nothing remained except a numbness he knew all too well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By now, the blood had wrapped around his chin, sliding up alongside his face, encasing his head, filling his ears and nostrils with its sick stickiness. It left only his eyes and mouth free, so he could continue watching the love of his life glared furiously at him. He knew by now this was the blood of Saya. This was the blood of the girl whose life he took in hopes it would earn him Train's love. The blood of a girl who only wanted to befriend Creed's lonely cat.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train… I'm sorry..." He whispered gravely, hoping against hope that saying his beloved's name one more time would change how Train felt.</em></p>
<p>"<em>...It's too late for that, Creed…." Train's voice was a low growl as he spoke, his finger once more on Hades' trigger.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed welcomed the death Hades gave him. Train pulled the trigger without hesitation, the bullet piercing Creed's head as the blood finally released him, allowing his lifeless, barren body to fall solidly to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's eyes jolted open and he took a big breath of air. His body was covered in sweat and he reached frantically to his forehead, searching for a bullet hole his cat had left him. The silver man sighed in relief when he felt nothing there, then turned his gaze to the open window of his and Train's room.</p>
<p>
  <em>A nightmare… Just another nightmare…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed had been having nightmares similar to this ever since the night of Freesia's birthday party three weeks ago. That night, Creed had told his beloved he was upset because their date was ruined, but in reality that was only a half truth. He was really upset Train had not only seen Sven again, but spoken to him one-on-one. Creed asked him a thousand times what they said to each other, but Train didn't seem like he wanted to tell him the whole story. And Creed knew that was in part due to him.</p>
<p>Train had been asking over and over again how Creed knew the sweeper man, but he was always able to find a way to avoid the questions. Creed knew this wasn't going to last long. His cat was clever. He was going to figure something out sooner or later. The swordsman knew he needed to tell Train the truth, but he wasn't ready yet. Right now, he still had Train's love and he wasn't ready to give that up.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't ever be ready to give that up… But I know I need to tell him. And I need to tell him before we run into that sweeper again and he opens his useless mouth and fills my Kitten's head with lies.</em>
</p>
<p>After that nightmare, though, Creed was beginning to see <strong>he</strong> was in the wrong. Lately, the silver man was starting to realize what he did was purely out of anger and jealousy. He had convinced himself so fully that Saya was a witch taking Train away from him, when in reality, he had no claims to the Black Cat back then. Train was <strong>not</strong> his during their time with Chronos and Creed was so desperately in love with him he couldn't accept that his beloved saw him as nothing more than an annoying partner their masters had forced on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Saya… Was his friend. Not just his friend, his best friend. A girl who simply kept my Kitten company and opened his heart up just a little bit… In fact… I think I owe her. If she didn't find the key to his heart, I may not have been able to take it and open it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed laughed bitterly to himself and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. It was ironic he was laying in bed, alone, thanking the woman he killed in order to have the company of his cat in every way possible. But, he knew it was true. As time went on, Creed felt clarity come to him slowly and he realized how much he actually owed the woman he killed. Had it not been for her, he may have never had his cat as he does now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, also ironically, if Train were to ever find out… I might lose him forever…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew he shouldn't be thinking 'if'. He needed to tell Train, but he needed to find the right moment. When that moment was, Creed did not know, but he was sure it would come up. There had to be a time soon when he could tell his beloved the truth, but so far that moment had not arrived. And until then…</p>
<p><em>...Until then… I'll keep being greedy with whatever he gives me. I'll keep being greedy with his love. I've wanted it for so long… Don't I at least deserve </em><em><strong>some</strong></em> <em>grace of his affection?</em></p>
<p>Creed smiled wistfully at the open window, knowing Train was most likely on the roof right now while Creed was taking a nap. They had changed locations of their hideout recently and this new mansion was even taller than the other ones and actually had a flat roof which made it even easier for his love to bask peacefully in the sun.</p>
<p>Creed wanted his Kitten to nap with him, but Train had a lot of independence and required space every so often. The first time his beloved asked for time alone, Creed nearly had a heart attack and Train had to work hard to assure him he had done nothing wrong. They had been together non-stop since forming the group and, while he knew Train loved him and enjoyed his company, the Black Cat was a self-reliant creature. If he didn't get time to bask in the sun alone, he would probably go insane.</p>
<p>The swordsman sighed and reflected on his nightmare more. He knew what it meant. After seeing Sven again and avoiding his cat's constant questions, his guilt had grown tenfold. Especially as he began to realize how wrong and impulsive he had been when he killed Saya. He had caused his beloved an unbearable amount of pain, and there was nothing he could ever do to make it up.</p>
<p>
  <em>To add even more irony to my already paradoxical life, when he finds out, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>will most likely be caused an unbearable amount of pain. Also, if I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>didn't </strong>
  </em>
  <em>kill her, I wouldn't have Train like I do now. I have her to thank and her to curse.</em>
</p>
<p>He really knew he had only himself to curse, but he wasn't there yet. As clear as his mind had become since he left Chronos, his heart was still not ready to one-hundred percent accept he wasn't completely in the wrong. There was a small part of him that wanted to hold hope that maybe she <strong>was</strong> a witch and he <strong>did</strong> save Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not true though… I… I hurt Train. I did something so unforgivable, it might push him away from me forever….</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shut his eyes again, deciding to sleep just a little longer then join his beloved on the rooftop. Dinner would be ready soon anyway and he'd have to go get Train for that, so he may as well try to rest just a bit longer. He hadn't been sleeping well, so he needed to catch up on as much as possible before their next attack on Chronos.</p>
<p>Creed rolled over so he was fully facing the window, just in case Train decided to join him. Feeling the warm breeze brushing elegantly against his soft skin, Creed smiled and focused his thoughts on his Kitten, trying to use Train to ease his troubled heart and mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though he is the source of my pain as well as my love…. He comforts me so.</em>
</p>
<p>He drifted off to sleep again, planting every adoring thought about his cat that he could in his mind in hopes of having pleasant dreams. Before he fully became unconscious, Creed couldn't help but wonder where his newfound clarity had come from.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"That one also looks like a bottle of milk, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Train wasn't talking to anyone. He did this almost every day. When he was missing Saya, he would go to the roof, watch the clouds, and talk to her spirit about what he saw in them. That used to be their favorite pastime: Sit on the roof, a bottle of milk in each of their hands, and stare at the clouds. They also used to get into arguments over the different things they saw.</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "I knew you'd agree with that one. I think that just says we both need more milk."</p>
<p>The Black Cat fingered the top of his empty bottle gingerly, smiling warmly as he imagined Saya next to him, trying to steal his empty bottle from him.</p>
<p>"No, I'm not going to build a ship in it. I still don't understand that hobby."</p>
<p>Sometimes, Train would complete their conversations in his head and sometimes since he swore he could hear her talking to him.</p>
<p>"Why don't you try it if you're so interested in it? I'm <strong>sure</strong> you have the patience for it." Train's voice was sarcastic as he spoke, knowing it would piss his friend off.</p>
<p>He laughed quietly as he pictured Saya throwing the empty bottle at him. Train even went so far as to dodge the object, then stick his tongue out at the sky, knowing Saya was able to see the gesture and return it with even more enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"I'll grow up when you grow up…"</p>
<p>A sudden flame of pain burnt his heart. He knew what she would be saying right now. He could practically hear her telling him how much he had softened. Almost as if he was a completely different person. Train heard her say how much he had changed, but in a good way. She might not even recognize him if she saw him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I could see her again… Just so she could actually see the change. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>know I've changed a lot, but it'd be nice to hear her confirm it.</em>
</p>
<p>Saya had always been his conscience. She was always the bread crumbs left in the woods so he could find his way back home. She always encouraged him to be something more, and see the world in a better light. Saya challenged him in a way he never thought he could be challenged. She always pushed him to do better, to <strong>be</strong> better.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's amazing how a carefree sweeper girl was able to change my world so much in such a small amount of time.</em>
</p>
<p>Train only knew her for a couple years, but it was enough to create a strong bond. It was enough for her to wiggle into a special place in his heart. While Creed had his whole heart, there was a small part of it he left for Saya. Not that he had romantic feelings for the girl, but she had meant so much to him he couldn't help but reserve a place just for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a small bit of knowledge I won't be telling Creed. With his jealous streak, who knows what he'd do.</em>
</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, but chuckled quietly at the thought, watching blissfully as another cloud passed across the sky. He knew he owed Saya a lot, and Creed was just one of those many things he owed her. Ironically, one of the worst things that had ever happened to him led to one of the best things that had ever happened to him: Creed.</p>
<p>Looking back, he couldn't believe he didn't see the man's love sooner. It was so obvious how Creed felt, but Train's emotions were locked away so tightly, he never paid the man any mind. When he met Saya, his heart softened and he learned how to listen to his feelings. Train knew he barely registered Creed's existence when they were in Chronos and if it hadn't been for Saya opening the door to his heart, his partner would have never been able to walk through.</p>
<p><em>Although, Creed had a hand in that as well. I don't think I could have ignored his feelings for much longer. And… It's nearly impossible not to return something </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>strong.</em></p>
<p>Creed loved him so totally, so completely that it thawed Train's icy heart. Saya had pre-heated his chest, and then the swordsman came along and baked the delicious, sweet feeling that is known as love. Creed had done so much for him over the many years he knew him, but Train was so cut off from his emotions he would have never been able to return his intense feelings without the sweeper girl's help.</p>
<p>But, his love for Creed had pushed so many other emotions out of him, good and bad. Saya opened the door, Creed walked through, and then all his baggage came tumbling out. Creed was able to handle it with a grace, easy, and eagerness Train knew no one else would <strong>ever</strong> be able to, which is what made him love the man all the more. Every dark thought, every traumatic memory, and every pain he had ever felt weren't anything Creed could handle.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he loves me despite all of it. He accepts me for all that I am… Good and bad.</em>
</p>
<p>In their time away from Chronos, Train had shown Creed every side of himself imaginable. He had shown him every aspect of his soul that he had been too afraid to ever show anyone and Creed never batted an eye. No matter how angry, depressed, or weird he got, Creed was always there at the end of the day to hold him in his arms and tell him he loved him.</p>
<p>And that's when Train realized what he needed out of life. That unconditional love Creed gave him willingly and earnestly had filled a hole in his heart that Saya revealed to him. He never knew how much pain and emptiness he had inside of him until the sweeper girl shined a light on it, but she wasn't able to fill it. Creed, however, was.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… I've grown to be a bit too dependent on him. That's why I've decided to make sure to put time aside for myself every day.</em>
</p>
<p>Train had always been an extremely self reliant, sovereign cat, but when he told Creed he loved him, the floodgates of his emotions came rushing through. Creed had been so good at handling them that Train became too reliant. While he loved Creed, he didn't want to lose his independence.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he hates being apart from me, but I was starting to feel like I couldn't think for myself. He does so much for me I was beginning to lose myself in him. I can't let that happen. That would do Saya disservice.</em>
</p>
<p>Added to his need to regain his independence, Train was beginning to get frustrated with Creed's avoidance of the 'Sven' subject. Every time the gunman brought it up, his partner would shut it down immediately, or just completely ignore it. The Black Cat knew how to find the sweeper now, but he wanted to give Creed a chance to come clean with whatever secret he was hiding before he sought out the truth from a man he barely knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, there is a connection between me and Sven. It's hard to explain, but I feel a sort of kinship to him. As if we were friends that never got to be.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and tried to think what secret Creed could possibly be keeping from him about the male sweeper.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he an ex-lover? Does he think I'll get jealous? Or did they have such a bad break-up Creed doesn't want to relive it?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head. That didn't make sense. Creed had already made it very clear to him that Train was the only person he had ever loved. Everyone else Creed had been with was solely to let out his desires for <strong>Train.</strong> The silver man had bottled up his feelings for Train for so long that he needed to get them out on someone, anyone he could get his hands on. Creed said he even called out Train's name during those sessions, which pissed off a few of them so much that he never saw them again. However, his partner always said he didn't care since they were just a body in which he deposited his restrained love for Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't be mad at that. I'm also not the jealous type, so why would he keep that from me? He tells me </em>
  <em>
    <strong>everything</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, yet he won't tell me this. That must mean it's pretty bad...</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head of the thought, then smirked when he saw a cloud that looked particularly like his lover. He felt his chest grow warm at the sight, verifying that despite his need for time away from the man, despite how frustrated he was at him for keeping something from him, Train loved and cared for him deeply.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'll tell me when he's ready...</em>
</p>
<p>Train loved Creed in a way he knew he could never love anyone else. The swordsman made him happier than he could have ever imagined. He never thought he was worthy of happiness until now, and he knew who he owed that love and happiness to...</p>
<p>
  <em>All this time, I kept thinking about how she owed me a bottle of milk when in fact, I think I owe her a lifetime supply of the drink after what she gave me.</em>
</p>
<p>As his thoughts circled back, Train smiled contentedly at the carefree sky, imagining his friend's face among the clouds. "Thank you, Saya…"</p>
<p>He knew the girl couldn't hear him, but he felt the need to voice his appreciation of her anyway.</p>
<p>Train knew he could never repay the girl. She had given him more than he knew. He thought she was simply teaching him how to be free, how to live a different way. However, she had also inadvertently given him Creed. Whether she meant for him to fall in love or not, it happened. And Train wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just wish it didn't take her death for me to feel this.</em>
</p>
<p>His peaceful thoughts were suddenly replaced with angry ones. It had been about ten months since her death and Train could still remember it like it was yesterday. He could feel her lifeless body in his arms, her blood staining his clothes, her dead face contorted in pain. It haunted him every night. Every night, he saw Sephiria slicing Saya's flesh until her breathing stopped. And every night, Train would wake up and have to remind himself it was just a dream.</p>
<p>Train balled his hand into a fist and punched the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Sephiria will pay…"</p>
<p>It was incredible that, despite how happy and at peace he felt, all he had to do was imagine Sephiria killing Saya and all those deadly Black Cat emotions would come rushing back to him like a tsunami he couldn't avoid. He still didn't fully understand why Sephiria killed Saya, but he knew there was no other explanation.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if it wasn't her?</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled at a nagging voice in his head. One that kept popping up recently, putting doubt in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Shut up…" He spoke to himself, already knowing what the irritating voice was going to say.</p>
<p><em>Why? Like you said, it doesn't make sense. Sephiria doesn't kill so recklessly and impulsively. She kills clean and only when necessary. What was the necessity of killing an innocent sweeper girl? And in such a </em><em><strong>brutal</strong></em> <em>manner?</em></p>
<p>"Because she was changing me. She had me question Chronos' rules. If I questioned them, I would have to be killed… And she would probably be the one ordered to do it."</p>
<p>Train knew Sephiria had a soft spot for him, so he knew killing him would have been one of the last things she wanted to do. However, she would have, if she was ordered too.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, she's trying to kill you now anyway… Doesn't that seem like a contradiction?</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled at the voice of doubt again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria is smart enough to know killing Saya would have put you on her bad side. Whether she decided to kill her or not, things would have ended the same way. Leave Saya alive, and she would have continued to change you and you would have left Chronos and ordered to be killed anyway. Kill her, and you still would have left, again leaving her with the only choice to end your life.</em>
</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Right. But killing her would have at least given Sephiria hope. At least then, there was a chance it would have wiped me into shape. I might have taken the warning and started following orders without questions again."</p>
<p>The doubt in his voice laughed.</p>
<p><em>Need I remind you </em><em><strong>yet again</strong></em><em>, that Sephiria doesn't kill unless necessary? Even if there was a slim chance that killing Saya would have brought you back, she wouldn't do it. And, </em><em><strong>again</strong></em>… <em>She wouldn't have done it in such a brutal way.</em></p>
<p>Train sighed in exacerbation at the conversation he was having with himself. "Well, who the hell else is there?!"</p>
<p>
  <em>You know who….</em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat punched his head. "NO!"</p>
<p>The voice laughed again.</p>
<p>
  <em>...Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Train grabbed his hair, hoping that would make the voice stop.</p>
<p><em>It makes sense, doesn't it? Creed had threatened to kill </em><em><strong>anyone</strong></em> <em>for even looking at you. He has a possessive pattern when it comes to you. How many times has he threatened to kill Kyoko? Or Doctor?</em></p>
<p>"Shut up…"</p>
<p><em>Why? You know it's the truth. The way you found Saya's body was </em><em><strong>very</strong></em> <em>similar to the way Creed kills. And he had motivation. Your relationship with Saya could have easily been misconstrued as romantic. Whenever you were in public with her, people often assumed you </em><em><strong>were</strong></em> <em>together. Why wouldn't Creed?</em></p>
<p>"He didn't even know her! How could he have even known she existed let alone kill her?!" Train was beginning to get a headache from how hard he was pulling his hair, punching his head again to stop the voice from talking.</p>
<p><em>Really? That's the excuse you're going with? Creed practically </em><em><strong>stalked</strong></em> <em>you while you were in Chronos. He knew </em><em><strong>everything</strong></em> <em>about you. How do you think you could have hidden such a close friend from him?</em></p>
<p>"Stop it…" His voice was getting angrier as he spoke to his inner thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hide from it all you want… It's the only thing that makes sense…</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt his brain splitting. He felt like he was starting to go insane. The very fact that he was sitting on the roof talking to himself was proof of his growing lunacy. This doubtful voice in his head had started to change his nightmares of Saya's death to Creed being at the other end of the sword instead of Sephiria.</p>
<p><em>You dream that because deep down, you know it makes more sense than what Creed has told you. You know he would do </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>to keep you by his side. And didn't you just say that yourself? Didn't you just say if it wasn't for Saya's death, you would have never fallen for Creed?</em></p>
<p>"Creed would have become my <strong>enemy </strong>if he killed Saya! No my lover!" Train screamed at no one.</p>
<p>Another laugh from his inner turmoil.</p>
<p><em>That's right. But if you didn't </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>he killed her, do you think he would he tell you? Especially knowing it would make you his enemy? He's keeping a secret from you, right? A big one you said? This sounds like a pretty big secret with pretty harsh consequences for Creed. He's wanted you for </em><em><strong>so long</strong></em><em>, do you really think he'd tell you the truth and give you up </em><em><strong>willingly?</strong></em></p>
<p>"What would that have to do with Sven…?"</p>
<p>
  <em>It could have countless things to do with him. You know that. Maybe Sven's a witness…</em>
</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly. "Like Creed would leave witnesses…"</p>
<p><em>Unless he </em><em><strong>thought</strong></em> <em>he killed Sven. You saw his face when Creed saw Sven. It was as if he had seen a ghost…</em></p>
<p>"Shut up…" Train warned himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ignore me all you want, I'm not going away. The fact that you keep entertaining these thoughts, means you know there is validity behind them...</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled loudly and slammed both of his fists on the ceiling as hard as he could. "SHUT UP!"</p>
<p>"Train?"</p>
<p>Train threw his angry gaze over at whoever had interrupted his crazy thoughts. He saw Creed standing at the top of the stairs, frowning worriedly at him. Before Train could say anything to calm his overbearing lover, Creed was next to him, removing his hands from his hair and head, replacing them with his own caring ones.</p>
<p>Creed pulled Train close and caressed his hair and back lovingly. "What's wrong, Kitten? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>This was another reason he had been seeking out alone time: To try and make sense of these doubts. He never told Creed about these thoughts. Train knew he could talk to Creed about anything, but this was one thing he needed to figure out himself.</p>
<p>Despite his earlier rage, Train couldn't help but feel himself begin to relax into his partner. Feeling Creed's arms wrap tightly around him, his sweet alto voice whispering lovingly into his ear, Train knew there was no way he could stay angry. Even if that anger was somehow related to Creed, the Black Cat let it slip away as he leaned into the man's embrace.</p>
<p>"Nothing, Creed. I'm fine…"</p>
<p>Creed kissed the top of his head and squeezed a little tighter. "Bad dream?"</p>
<p>Train laughed sarcastically. "Guess you could say that."</p>
<p>The cat then realized how sweaty Creed's chest was against his face. "What happened to you?"</p>
<p>Creed echoed his beloved's laugh. "Probably about the same as what happened to you…"</p>
<p>Train knew that meant he had a bad dream and sighed sadly, wrapping his arms around Creed's waist as he pulled himself onto his lover's lap. The swordsman smiled blissfully, pulling his love as close as he could as he snuggled into those chocolate locks he adored so much.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see you've done with your alone time. I was getting really lonely…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and flicked Creed's chest. "Are you ever not lonely?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded confidently. "When you're around."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart flutter at his statement and trailed his fingers up Creed's shirt and against his back, tickling his skin lightly, knowing that gesture never failed to calm his partner down. Feeling the silver man sigh and relax into the motion, Train smiled and nuzzled his face further into Creed's chest.</p>
<p>"You're so needy…" Train said through a chuckle.</p>
<p>"It's hard not to be when I have you so completely…"</p>
<p>Train could tell by the awe in his voice that Creed was still having a hard time believing their relationship wasn't a dream. The Black Cat found himself reminding Creed every day this was all real and Train really loved him. It also always ended with Train pinching him harshly, just to solidify in his stubborn head that he really did love him.</p>
<p>The goldman man reached out to repeat his past behaviors, but was stopped as Creed's hand grabbed his wrist gently and threw him a playful, loving look.</p>
<p>"Don't pinch me."</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly and pinched his back instead, enjoying the fact that Creed seemed to forget his hand was already on him. The swordsman yelped and flinched, glaring down at his beloved who smiled cheekily at him. Unable to ever hold any ill feelings for his cat, no matter how small, Creed sighed affectionately and kissed his beloved's fingers one by one.</p>
<p>"Tu es un chat si malicieux, mon amour…" (1)</p>
<p>Train kept his playful smirk. "Et tu es tellement amusant de jouer avec, mon étalon." (2)</p>
<p>Creed's heart fluttered at his love's use of his pet name and found himself kissing Train deeply. The Black Cat returned the gesture with gusto, instantly forgetting about the rage that once boiled inside him. He willingly allowed it to be replaced with a softer, gentler, more loving warmth. One that always came out whenever Creed held and kissed him like this.</p>
<p>The silver man was quickly beginning to forget the nightmare he just had as reality fully set it. Feeling Train's lips against his own, their tongues dancing and swirling with each other eagerly, his love's arms pulling him closer so he could taste more of his cat, replaced any negative thoughts the silver man could ever feel.</p>
<p>Train was the one to break the kiss as he gazed into Creed's blue eyes, then found his eyes drifting back to the sky, thanking Saya silently.</p>
<p>Creed watched his beloved's eyes curiously, then followed them to the serene clouds that floated waywaderly above their heads. The silver man would have called the scene romantic, if it wasn't for the fact that his heart sank with realization of what his cat had been doing up here by himself.</p>
<p>"Talking to Saya?"</p>
<p>Train's wistful smile and fargone look was the only answer he needed. Creed felt his heart fall even further, hanging solemnly at his feet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't deserve him… I don't deserve to be this happy… He says he loves me, but if he knew who I really was… If he knew what I did…</em>
</p>
<p>"Penny for your thoughts?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked and looked down at his beloved, a silent tear falling from his eye as he stared cordially into those golden orbs that never failed to make his heart swell with joy. His heart was at war with itself. He wanted to tell Train so badly what he did, but he knew that meant his cat would take his love away. Creed knew Train would leave him, and he couldn't bear that thought.</p>
<p>Train frowned as his partner tightened his hold on him, confused by the tears that left his eye. Instinctively, the Black Cat reached out to wipe it away, feeling the overwhelming urge to comfort his lover.</p>
<p>"That must have been a <strong>really</strong> bad dream. Do you wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>Train only asked because recently Creed didn't want to talk about his nightmares. This was another thing that was frustrating to the cat, since Creed told him everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… Not </em>
  <em>
    <strong>everything…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The gunman smacked his own head again to get rid of the voice. He wanted to be present right now so he could be there for Creed. The last thing he wanted was for this damned voice to haunt him while he tried to soothe his partner.</p>
<p>Creed blinked when Train wiped a tear away, then frowned deeply as he saw his love smack himself again. "I feel like you have something you want to talk about. Why are you abusing yourself, mon chat?" (3)</p>
<p>"C'est juste une mouche. I'm fine Creed." (4)</p>
<p>
  <em>Although I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>do </strong>
  </em>
  <em>want to talk about something. I just know you won't answer.</em>
</p>
<p>Train wanted to ask him again about Sven, but he knew how that conversation would end. Either Creed would avoid it, change the subject, or Train would turn it into an argument and walk away. He didn't want to fight his partner, but the more Creed dodged the subject, the more irritated Train became. It had gotten to the point that when the silver man didn't give him an answer, Train would have to walk away to cool off.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to give him a chance to tell me himself, but at this rate… I'm probably going to have to find the answers myself.</em>
</p>
<p>Nodding to himself, Train moved off Creed's lap and laid back down on the roof. Seeing the sad look in his partner's eyes, the cat rolled his eyes and gestured for Creed to lay next to him. The swordsman didn't need to be told twice. In fact, before Train even tapped the spot next to him, Creed was there in an instant. While Train wanted time to be by himself, Creed always felt like he was <strong>dying</strong> without his beloved. Even if it was just for a few hours.</p>
<p>Train smiled at his lover as he situated himself as close as possible. Creed wrapped his arms around the Black Cat's waist, cuddling his face as deep into Train's chest as he could, taking in a deep breath and sighing blissfully. Creed did that a lot and while anyone else may have found it strange, Train had learned smell was one of his partner's strongest senses. He figured that's why he loved flowers so much.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arm around Creed's back, pulling him closer as he kissed his cheek, his other arm acting as a pillow behind his head. His eyes stayed fixated on the sky, looking for any signs of Saya watching over him. Even though she was gone, he could feel her presence every time he looked up. Sky gazing was one of the many things they had in common. Whether it be day or night, they constantly found themselves staring into the sanguine chasm that was the sky.</p>
<p>Train closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of the warm breeze as it brushed against his agile frame. The sun's rays felt sublime against his slightly tanned skin, the pressure of his partner against him the icing on the cake as he addressed Saya again.</p>
<p>"Have you met Creed, Saya?"</p>
<p>Creed was lost in his own thoughts as he gazed breathlessly at his beloved, unable to decipher the world around him as he watched his beautiful partner simply exist. However, when he heard his love's enchanting voice speak to the woman he had killed, Creed felt his heart sink beneath his feet once more.</p>
<p>"He's my partner, Saya. He always has my back, like you did…"</p>
<p>Creed knew his beloved was speaking out of love for him, but he felt a knife twist in his heart at the bit of pain behind Train's voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't deserve this…</em>
</p>
<p>"I know he's a bit strange, but who isn't? Like you always said, who wants to be normal anyway?"</p>
<p>Creed buried his face into his cat when he laughed, trying to use his golden love's body to block out the hurt that was now rushing through him like a title wave.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I wish you had a chance to meet him. Despite how different you two are, I think you would have gotten along. Then again, you got along with everyone… Whether they liked it or not."</p>
<p>Train felt Creed breathe deeply and looked down curiously at his partner. The swordsman felt stiff against him and his hold was tightening with each of Train's melancholy words.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know what that's happening… It's probably guilt.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head before the voice could get started again. He kept one hand around Creed's back then placed the other under the silver man's chin. The cat scooped up his lover's face, making sure their eyes met.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Still thinking about that dream?"</p>
<p><em>That </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be it. I can't accept anything other than that right now.</em></p>
<p>He felt even more at peace now that Creed was there, and he wasn't going to let that doubt in his head ruin the moment he was trying to have with the two people he cared most about in the world.</p>
<p>Creed's voice was shaky, but he managed to speak. "Y-yes…"</p>
<p>Train smiled lovingly at him, then captured his lips with his own. Creed responded immediately, gripping his beloved's shirt as Train pulled him closer. They remained like that for a moment longer before Train broke the kiss again. When Creed saw that look on his cat's face, everything else around him slipped away.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's astonishing how quickly he can get me to forget about all the pain and guilt in my heart… He's so beautiful…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed decided to voice his thoughts out loud. "Jsi tak krásná." (5)</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Sám nejsi tak zlý." (6)</p>
<p>The silver man couldn't help but laugh, completely forgetting the guilt he had felt moments ago. "You know Czeh, too? Will you ever stop surprising me, Kitten?"</p>
<p>The golden man pinched his cheek lightly. "I told you Chronos had me learn a lot of languages. Probably more than you since I was a number."</p>
<p>"Oh, Chronos didn't teach me any languages."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at that. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>It was Creed's turn to smirk. "It is indeed so. I learned those languages on my own. Most of them even before I joined Chronos." Creed rested his head back against his love's chest, tracing the outline of his muscle through the thin, white shirt he was wearing. "You know me, I've always been fascinated with works of art. Language is just another form of art."</p>
<p>Train chuckled lightly at that, resting his brown locks back against the roof, resting his head against his hand once more. He shut his eyes as he contemplated what Creed said.</p>
<p>"That makes sense. There's so many different forms of art around the mansion I'm starting to lose track. I guess I shouldn't be surprised how much you love beautiful works of art. You've always loved painting, piano, dancing-"</p>
<p>"-You."</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes and looked down at his partner who was staring dreamily into his eyes. The cat felt his heart flutter at that look and smiled.</p>
<p>"How dare you."</p>
<p>Creed blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "How dare you say something so sweet and then give me such a cute look. That's not fair."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled lightly as he slid his fingers up Train's stomach to his chest, outlining every inch of his love's strong muscles. "Well, it's true. <strong>You </strong>are a work of art." Creed sighed blissfully as he watched his fingers glide gracefully along his cat. "Out of all the works of art I've ever seen, ever heard, ever spoke. None of them are as beautiful as you."</p>
<p>Train stared at his partner as he spoke, his body getting warmer and warmer with each word that left his fair lips.</p>
<p>"The smile of Mona Lisa pales in comparison to yours. The sound of Michael Nyman's <em>The Promise, </em>cannot hold a candle to the sound of your voice. And every romantic language in existence can never express the love I feel for you, my Dear Train."</p>
<p>Creed had always called him, 'dear', but this time it was different. Hearing it at the end of such a beautiful sentence sent Train's heart on fire. Train shivered as Creed's hand made its way to his neck, then his shoulder, then his face. When he spoke those last words, Creed cupped Train's cheek tenderly, rubbing his thumb gently against his warm, velvety skin.</p>
<p>Train forgot the doubts he had been feeling moments ago as he placed his hand on the back of Creed's, pressing his partner's fingers further into his cheek as he smiled adoringly at the man. It was hard to top Creed's loving statement, so Train decided to instead ask a question about his.</p>
<p>"I know the <em>Mona Lisa</em> and can speak almost every romantic language, but I've never heard of a musical piece called <em>This Promise</em> before…"</p>
<p>Creed sat up a little at that. "Really?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. I don't know music very well…" He was a little embarrassed, especially considering how much work Creed had put into his piano skills.</p>
<p>The swordsman stood up, pulling Train gently along with him. "Of course you have. I've played it a million times before. It's one of my favorite pieces. Come. I'll play for you now."</p>
<p>Train followed willingly, allowing his partner to guide him down the stairs back into their room. After moving around so much and sharing a room for so long, Train had learned that Creed began putting the piano in the room they slept in. It was wonderful since the cat found himself often being woken up to beautiful music that also lulled him to sleep.</p>
<p>Creed sat his beloved in the bay window, running his fingers through his hair a few times, etching the image of the setting sun glowing gloriously against Train's perfect figure. Sighing blissfully, wondering to himself how he could ever feel any negative emotions when his cat was around, Creed kissed him gently on the forehead then made his way over to the piano.</p>
<p>He played a few quick scales to warm himself up, then shook his fingers to prepare himself. There was no need for sheet music, since he had memorized all of his favorite songs. As soon as he began the song, his mind left the world. Creed felt himself floating on every emotion he had ever felt. He felt the strength Train gave him, and the gentleness of his love. The swordsman felt the music accept his anger into its soothing depths, replacing it with peace. His left hand glided smoothly across the keys in quick sequencing motions the piece dicated. Creed's mind became blank as he neared the climax of the song, smiling felicitously as images of Train flashed before his eyes with each stroke of the key.</p>
<p>The second Creed had started playing the song, Train's jaw dropped. He did know this song. It was the one he woke up to every morning. The one that never failed to soothe him back to sleep. There was something comforting about this song. Something that told him it was okay to surrender his nightmares to the music. It felt protective, yet careless. Strong, yet fragile. Troubled, yet carefree.</p>
<p>With each note his partner played, Train felt his worries disappear. He watched in awe as the man he learned to love lost himself in the music. His long, silver hair danced elegantly across his face, the smile adorning his lips being one Train knew all too well and his heart filled with adoration for his partner. As the song reached its climax, Train began to wonder what he was even concerned about on the roof. Everything else outside of his room, outside of his music, seemed insignificant to him. Falling deeper and deeper into the melody, Train felt himself relax and release all the weights that had been driving his heart into the ground.</p>
<p>As the song neared the end, Train found his body moving on its own. He was on his feet and next to his partner in the blink of an eye. Creed barely had a moment to take his hands away from the keys as Train wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him up from the piano bench which was knocked over from Creed's abrupt change in position.</p>
<p>The swordsman was reacting to Train's body immediately. As soon as his beloved stood him up, Creed turned around and wrapped his arms around his cat's back, pulling him in closely as Train deepened the kiss immediately. Creed sighed delightfully into the kiss, making sure his tongue was instantly wrapped around Train's.</p>
<p>Train pulled his partner even close, his heart beating so fast he was actually worried he was going to pass out. When he felt Creed's tongue twirl around his own, his lithe, piano fingers gripping tightly to his shirt, Train felt his body moving on its own again as he led the man to their bed.</p>
<p>When Train's knees hit the mattress he fell back with a light thump, Creed on top of him in an instant. The Black Cat crawled towards the middle of the bed, the silver swordsman following eagerly after him, their lips never parting as they settled themselves in the mattress' center.</p>
<p>Creed pulled away just quick enough to slide Train's shirt off his head. There was no need to undo his own since his cat was already on it. Creed felt an excited chill rush down his body at the feel of his love's fingers working quickly to unbutton his shirt.</p>
<p>As Train finished the last few buttons, Creed ran his hands up his beloved's chest, relishing every muscle twitch, every soft bit of flesh, every motion, and every sound his cat made against his digits. Creed gasped loudly and shivered when he felt Train's hands sail across his own chest, moaning in anticipation as his Kitten's fingers danced teasingly at his pants.</p>
<p>Creed allowed Train to begin undoing his pants as he replaced his lips from his love's mouth to his neck. By now, he already had Train's body memorized. He knew all of his weak points, all of his pleasurable spots, and he was going to use his knowledge of his lover to play him just as beautiful as he just played the piano.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't deserve this…</em>
</p>
<p>His inner dialogue seemed to have different plans in mind for him as it began to remind him of the guilt he just felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm lying to him… Right to his beautiful face. I killed someone he cared deeply for and then took advantage of his weakness to get him to love me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed hissed lustfully when he felt Train's hand slide down his pants and grip him tightly between the legs. He latched his lips back onto his beloved, nipping, sucking, kissing, and licking every inch of his cat's jawline and neck. He stopped and paid close attention to each of his more enjoyable spots, making sure his beloved was well taken care of under his mouth.</p>
<p>When Train moved his hand back and forth between his legs, Creed felt like he was going to explode right on the spot. Whenever his beloved touched him like this, Creed had to fight back the urge to cum immediately, which was hard considering how strong and skilful his Kitten's hands were. Even though his love's only experience was with him, Train had learned very well how to work his shaft.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" He moaned as he pulled away enough to see his love's eyes, his heart bursting with joy at the thrilled look painted on his face. "Train… My Kitten… My Cat… My Love..."</p>
<p>
  <em>You don't deserve this…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head violently and landed back onto his cat, this time working on his chest, his tongue tracing every inch, every curve, every glorious divit his beloved's body had.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are so greedy… You are a selfish piece of garbage.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed traveled his hands to Train's hair, running it through them hungrily as he continued biting and sucking at the sensitive skin all along his partner's body.</p>
<p><em>How </em><em><strong>dare</strong></em> <em>you give into your desires after what you did to him?! After what you're </em><em><strong>still </strong></em><em>doing to him…</em></p>
<p>Creed tried to ignore the voice as he slipped his hands from Train's hair to his pants, shaking with elation as his love continued working his cock in his wonderful hands. Creed's lips never left Train's body, making sure his tongue memorized every inch of his love, just in case this moment didn't happen after Train learned the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>If you're going to make love to him, at least tell him the truth. Stop and tell him the truth. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Right now</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pulled back from his cat and stared down at his breathtaking face. Train looked confused and sad that he had stopped and the silver man nearly wept at the puppy dog look his love was giving him.</p>
<p>"Creed?" He said between deep breaths. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Creed must have had a strange look on his face since Train's desperate, lustful look changed to a curious, slightly scared one. The swordsman allowed his eyes to drink in the entirety of his beloved and moaned from the longing ache he felt. His heart, body, and soul wanted more than anything to just forget about his guilt and ravage his love's body. But, that damned voice in his head kept nagging him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tell. Him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" He ran his fingers through his Kitten's hair, holding back tears as he gazed into those golden eyes he was so obsessed with. "Train… I…"</p>
<p>Creed looked down at his beloved's flushed face, feeling himself growing weaker and weaker the longer he looked. The swordsman then allowed his stare to fall onto Train's chest and watched it rise and fall rapidly, his Kitten still trying to catch his breath after Creed's onslaught of kisses and caresses. Creed's eyes then gazed at his beloved's stomach and moaned longingly at the lean muscles and soft skin, knowing all too well what it felt and tasted like, his senses needing to devour everything his love had to offer.</p>
<p>Train seemed to notice Creed's eyes eating him up hungrily and he flinched a little under the prying gaze. The silver man's heart fluttered and the heat building in his body grew to an unimaginable level when he saw his cat's body twitch under his lustful, blue eyes. Creed looked back at his partner's face and groaned loudly, unable to hold back the verbal sound that confirmed how much he wanted Train.</p>
<p>His body ached to touch him, feel him, taste him… be with him. Creed couldn't finish his sentence, knowing it would mean this moment would end. Knowing it meant Train would no longer love him and he may never see his beautiful, dark feline again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I… Can't….</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled heartily at his beloved, removing one of his hands from Train's chest and using it to caress his chin, delicately tracing his jawline up to his cheek then finally landing in those perfect, chocolate locks. The silver man sighed zealously as he relished the feel of his Kitten's silky hair dancing playfully with his fingers.</p>
<p>"Do you know why I wake you up with that song every morning?"</p>
<p>Train was enjoying the gentle caresses Creed was giving him, smiling warmly then shaking his head at his partner's question.</p>
<p>Creed continued running his fingers through Train's hair as he spoke. "To remind me of <em>The Promise</em> you made me those many months ago. <em>The Promise</em> that makes me feel safe… Like I will never lose you. <em>The Promise</em> that was the confirmation of the love we share… The bond we have… The strength of our relationship…"</p>
<p>Using this other hand, he ran his fingers tips up and down his beloved's chest, savoring the way his Kitten quaked beneath his hand.</p>
<p>"That piece reminds me of you… It's beautiful, yet deadly. Carefree, but sings volumes of a troubled pass and gives a heavy heart to its listener. It holds a fiery passion that demands everyone's attention, yet does not need validation for the beauty it undoubtedly has. If you listen closely, the melody does not really change, merely ornaments since there is no need to change what it is at its core. That confidence, that self-reliant, jovial attitude that hums throughout the piece… Is all exactly like you, mon chat…"</p>
<p>Train didn't know what to say in response to that. This was the second time just today Creed had left him speechless with his beautiful words.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if you count the piano playing, this is actually the third time.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's flowery words and loving praises is one of the things that made Train fall for him. His partner always spoke to him so kindly, so sincerely, so genuinely and adoringly that the cat couldn't help but swoon. And swooning was <strong>not</strong> something the Black Cat ever thought he would do.</p>
<p>Since he was unable to speak, Train let his body do the talking for him. That was more his style anyway.</p>
<p>The golden man shivered as Creed's finger continued tracing his chest and stomach, then pulled him close, locking their lips together. The silver man responded with vigor, running his hands up his love's body once more as he kissed his cat as deeply as he could.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're so weak…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed ignored the guilty voice in his head. Train tasted and felt too good to pay it any mind. Every inch of Train belonged to him, and he wasn't going to let his guilty conscience take him away.</p>
<p><em><strong>But I </strong></em><em><strong>need</strong></em> <em><strong>him...</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>You're garbage!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nibbled at Train's neck, gliding his tongue up his beloved until he reached his ear. He then nibbled voraciously at his cat's ear, his heart beating fast when he heard Train's chuckle quietly, reminding the silver man how cute his cat was.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>No… No, I deserve him. No one else does! No one understands him like I do!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Saya understood him better. Saya is the one that deserves to be with him like this. She's the one that softened his heart. You're just the rapacious trash that took it. It doesn't belong with you.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed held his love in place so he wouldn't move away from his light, loving tickles. Finally, the swordsman decided to stop tormenting his Kitten and instead trailed his lips back down Train's neck, pausing at every spot he knew turned his cat on, giving every inch of his beloved the attention it deserved. When he reached Train's collar bone, his tongue traced his tattoo, moaning cannily as his hands slid down to his Kitten's pants to undo them quickly.</p>
<p><em><strong>No… I </strong></em><em><strong>earned</strong></em> <em><strong>the right to be with him… I worked so hard for this. I've waited so long. I've endured so much to be with him. </strong></em><em><strong>No one</strong></em> <em><strong>could ever love him as much as I do…</strong></em></p>
<p><em>That's just what you </em><em><strong>want</strong></em> <em>to believe… You're taking advantage of his trust. And you know what you would do to anyone else who took advantage of Train...</em></p>
<p>Hearing Train cry out passionately when Creed attacked his nipple, the swordsman knew the guilt in his head was dead. Train's cries of pleasure and passion were more magnificent than any music he could ever create with his piano. Everything about his beloved was beyond perfection and Creed <strong>needed </strong>that perfection to make him whole. He couldn't live without Train, and in that moment, he gave into his selfish desires.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I know what I'd do to anyone else who took advantage of Train, but…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Creed twirled his tongue around his cat's nipple again, then bit at it gently, earning another loud moan and hiss from his cat. When he finally got Train's pants undone, he pulled them down quickly and tossed them to the side. His heart was beating violently in his chest and his body was on fire with an insatiable fervor that only Train could satisfy.</p>
<p><em><strong>But… I won't ever hurt him again. I won't allow anyone else to hurt him either… He's </strong></em><em><strong>mine</strong></em> <strong>now and forever. </strong><em><strong>I know I made a mistake, but that won't happen again. I'll make sure he's safe and happy for the rest of our lives together.</strong></em></p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Creed was able to proceed guilt free. He pulled back from his Kitten to remove his own shirt and pants, tossing them to the side carelessly as he consumed Train with his ravenous eyes once more. Before Train could react to his gaze, Creed was on him again, his lips attacking his beloved's body wherever they could reach.</p>
<p>Train gasped and moaned loudly, running his hands along Creed's hair and back, arching his back eager as his partner circled each of his nipples with his tongue again. He gripped Creed's silver hair tightly when he felt his lips traveled even lower, pausing momentarily at his pelvis as he sucked and nipped tenderly at the senstive skin there.</p>
<p>Creed used his hands to push Train's legs apart so he could have more room to work. As he took his cat into his mouth, he looked up at Train's face, smirking proudly at the look his beloved made.</p>
<p>
  <em>So beautiful…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was happy to hear his thoughts had returned to normal. Now he could fully enjoy his Kitten without interruptions.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…"</p>
<p>The silver man felt his member become fully erect when Train whispered his name lustfully. This was all the encouragement he needed to bob his head up and down slowly at first, so he could continue watching Train's face tremble in pleasure, his body shuddering with each spin and twirl Creed made with his tongue.</p>
<p>"Oh, God…" Train moaned again, sending chills down Creed's back. "Faster, my Stallion…"</p>
<p>Creed complied immediately, moving his head up and down quicker than before. He wrapped his lips tighter around Train's cock, his tongue working its magic as he excitedly licked every bit of his beloved. He pulled back only for a moment so he would circle the tip of Train's penis with his tongue, smiling arrogantly when he saw his love throw his head back and cry out passionately.</p>
<p>"C-Creed..." Train's voice was desperate as he pushed his lover's head back down on his shaft.</p>
<p>"Yes, my Kitten…?" Creed said, kissing the top of his love's member, not allowing Train to move his head just yet. Instead, he outlined his beloved's member with his fingers, the same lustfully smile painted on his face.</p>
<p>Train glared down at his partner. "Y-you know what I want…"</p>
<p>Creed sucked on his tip once more, continuing his sweet stare at his love's face. "Oh, I do, Kitten… But I want to hear you say it…"</p>
<p>He knew it was going to happen no matter what, so he subtly reached to the side where they kept the oil and began lubing up his fingers.</p>
<p>Train moaned with a combination of frustration and pleasure as his lover continued teasing and playing with his member. "Oh… God…"</p>
<p>Seeing as Creed wouldn't allow him to control his head, Train tried to buck his hips up into his partner's mouth. Creed only sucked on it once more, before chuckling quietly and teasing Train's entrance with his fingers.</p>
<p>As soon as Train felt the man's fingers touch his entrance, he gasped loudly and nodded his head, almost instantly forgetting about what Creed's mouth had stopped doing to him. The swordsman only pushed his fingers in a little, once more sucking at the tip of his penis, still trying to get his love to tell Creed what he wanted.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train moaned again, spreading his legs further in hopes that his lover would give him more.</p>
<p>"Yes, Train?" Creed responded innocently, as if he had no idea what his beloved wanted.</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened and he gasped noisily when Creed blew lightly at his member. The Black Cat pulled at his partner's hair ardently, his body about to explode with want, unable to control the heat that was building in his body. He wanted Creed to enter him so badly, and desired his mouth against his shaft so fiercely that he felt like he would die if he didn't get it.</p>
<p>"Creed… I want you…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked. Train had <strong>almost</strong> said what he wanted, but the swordsman decided to lick his cock once more and push his fingers in a little further. He wanted to show his beloved what he would get if he just said those sensual words his ears begged to hear.</p>
<p>When Creed's fingers entered him further and licked his shaft again, Train knew he couldn't take it anymore and eagerly told his lover what he wanted to hear.</p>
<p>"Creed… Take me…"</p>
<p>The moment those words entered Creed's ears he pushed his fingers all the way into his cat, finding his sweet spot immediately and brushing against it seductively. His mouth began working against his cock once more, moving up and down quicker than before, his tongue pivoting, twirling, and swirling everywhere it could. His fingers tickled at his pleasurable spot over and over, moaning at the taste and feel of his cat.</p>
<p>Train's whole body burst into flames as soon as Creed poked that spot inside him. He gripped his partner's hair so tightly he almost pulled out his silver Stallions locks. Creed didn't seem to care. In fact, when Train bucked his hips up and pulled his hair, the swordsman moved his mouth faster and worked his fingers harder against his entrance.</p>
<p>"C-Creed…" It all felt so good, but he wanted more. He gasped again and cried out when Creed entered another finger and poked him over and over again, his tongue and lips still working miracles against his hard shaft.</p>
<p>"Oh, God, Creed… M-more…"</p>
<p>Creed didn't stop what he was doing. He wanted to hear Train's shaky voice ask for more again before he took them to the next level. However, he knew no matter that it was going to happen and he already greased himself up. His member was ready for Train's body. It wept to be inside him, but his greedy depravity demanded to hear his beloved's harmonic voice again.</p>
<p>Still enjoying the sensation his lover was giving him, but needing more, Train asked again, knowing that's exactly what his partner wanted and more than willing to give it to him.</p>
<p>"Creed… Make love to me…"</p>
<p>Those were the exact words Creed wanted to hear and he pulled back, chuckling quietly as his beloved whimpered sadly when the feelings stopped, but gasped loudly when the swordsman pushed something far larger inside of him.</p>
<p>Creed pulled Train onto his lap and lowered his beloved onto his shaft. He did it slowly, not because it hurt Train, they had done it enough by now that his cat was used to him entering his ass. Creed moved slowly because he reveled in the look his love gave as he moved inside of him. Train's gasps were so exquisite, his eyes glossed over in lust was almost more than Creed could take, and feeling his Kitten's fingers cling firmly to his back was almost as good as feeling the tightness of his ass around his penis.</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost, but not quite…</em>
</p>
<p>Before he started to thrust into his lover, Creed moved his lips back against his neck. He could feel his beloved's throat vibrate against his lips as he purred divinely as the feel of Creed inside him. The silver man licked and sucked at the soft skin around his neck, nibbling at all of Train's excitable spots, feeling the heat in his body rise considerably.</p>
<p>Creed moved his hips up once, moaning joyously at Train's gasp and repeated the motion. He brushed against his love's soft spot biting down on his Kitten's neck when he let out a loud cry, tightening involuntarily which gave more pressure and more pleasure to Creed.</p>
<p>Before he increased his movements, Creed pulled away and looked deep into his beloved's eyes.</p>
<p>"Your wish is my command, Kitten…"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened when Creed adjusted himself slightly so he could hit his spot forcefully. He grasped powerfully at his lover, resting his forehead against Creed's as the silver man thrust harder into him, slamming into his ass roughly, yet elegantly. Lustfully, yet lovingly. Train attached his lips to Creed, needing to feel the man's tongue against his own, longing to taste his partner again before Creed let himself go.</p>
<p>When Train pulled back, he rested the side of his head against Creed's, nodding vigorously as his voice cracked with pleasure.</p>
<p>"Do it."</p>
<p>Creed smirked once more before moving his hands to Train's hips. He gripped them firmly and began bouncing his beloved on his lap, making sure to hit his love's sweet spot with each motion. Creed also made sure he matched his beloved's bouncing body with his thrusts, moving faster and faster with each motion he made into his cat.</p>
<p>As Creed moved in and out of him powerfully, Train cried out loudly, pulling his lover as close as he could, his fingers digging harshly into Creed's pale skin, knowing he wasn't going to last long. With each passing second, his partner moved even quicker, adding such strength behind every movement, Train felt like he was being fucked to another world.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed!" He shouted out, feeling goosebumps rise on his Stallions skin. "Creed… My Stallion… Faster…!"</p>
<p>Creed didn't know how he managed, but he obeyed his love's quaking voice eagerly. He could feel Train's heart beat rapidly against his own, his breath brushing smoothly against his ear, sending chills down his back as Train shouted his name again.</p>
<p>"Oh, my dear Train…" Creed said as he bounced his love even faster, feeling his cat tightening even more as he said his name. "Oh, Kitten… You feel so good…."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart flare with a hot, fiery passion he didn't think he had in him and moved so his face was in front of Creed's. The silver man locked eyes with his beloved, knowing they were both going to cum soon. Before that happened though, they needed to see each other's eyes, to remind themselves who was giving them this intense pleasure.</p>
<p>Creed's heart was soaring with delight, knowing his cat <strong>wanted</strong> this. Knowing his beloved was enjoying each thrust and each feeling Creed was giving him. Without realizing it, his body had found a way to move even faster, at such a speed he impressed even himself. But, he wasn't surprised. Train always had a way of making him do the impossible, and their love making was no different.</p>
<p>As he gazed into his beloved's eyes, watching his body bounce on his lap, his cock ready to explode at the ecstasy he was in. When Train cried out again, Creed knew his love was almost ready and plunged in deeper, hitting that spot with everything he had so his cat could feel every bit of pleasure he was feeling.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed managed between his gasps and thrusts, holding himself from bursting long enough until his love finished. "Train… I love you."</p>
<p>When Creed said those words Train felt himself explode onto his lover's chest. He cried out loudly and threw his head back, then collapsed tiredly onto his Stallions chest. Seeing his cat had climaxed, Creed thrust a few more times before exploding inside of his partner, filling his Kitten with this love, making sure he stayed inside Train until everything he had was inside of his beloved. This was Creed's way of marking the Black Cat as his own. No one else had ever done this to Train, and Creed wasn't going to ever let anyone other than himself fill the golden man with their essence.</p>
<p>Feeling the last of his semen enter his cat, Creed smiled and looked deeply into his lover's eyes, caressing his flushed cheek gingerly. "I love you, Train Heartnet…"</p>
<p>Train smiled and ran his fingers through his partner's hair, still trying to catch his breath after their intense love making session. "I love you too, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed leaned into his beloved's hand, taking it into his own as he kissed each finger lovingly.</p>
<p><em>You are such a greedy piece of trash. How </em><em><strong>dare</strong></em> <em>you make claims to this beautiful man you have no business owning? How </em><em><strong>dare</strong></em> <em>you make love to him so willingly, so freely when you know full well he'd </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>agreed to this if he knew the truth?</em></p>
<p>Creed shook his head and kissed Train passionately, once more using his beloved's presence to block out the guilty thoughts that had returned.</p>
<p>
  <em>You are garbage. You don't deserve to even say Train's name.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed forced back a sob as the voice yelled at him in his head, continuing to desperately kiss his cat, praying that would be enough to shut his mind up.</p>
<p>
  <em>You lying piece of trash…</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man pulled away from his beloved and allowed himself to get lost in Train's eyes. Creed felt his heart fill with warmth and shame as he nuzzled his lover's face tenderly, making sure Train didn't see the tear he lost control of, but held in the sob his chest needed to get out.</p>
<p>Creed knew no matter what, he wasn't going to give Train up. Even when he decided to tell his cat the truth, there was nothing in the world he would let take Train away from him. Train was <strong>his </strong>and his alone. No one else deserved him. No one else in the world could ever love him or understand him like Creed did.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He's </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>mine</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Feeling his possessiveness take over his guilt, Creed wrapped his arms tightly around his Kitten, burying his face as far into Train's shoulder as he could.</p>
<p>"You are mine, Train Heartnet… And I am yours… Now and forever…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Four weeks had passed and Train was beyond frustrated at his point. He brought up Sven almost every day and Creed constantly shot it down or gave some kind of answer Train knew was complete bullshit. It was getting to the point where the Black Cat found himself pushing Creed out of their room and made him sleep in what was originally supposed to be his. He also found himself sitting on the roof by himself almost every day, not willing to hear what his partner had to say about the subject anymore.</p>
<p><em>You know why he's not talking about it. Don't you see how defensive he gets? It </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be something that he knows would drive you away. Why else would he dodge it so frantically?</em></p>
<p>Instead of fighting with the doubt, Train sighed and rolled over, avoiding the unusual brightness of the night sky. The moon was taunting him with its bright brilliance and the stars twinkled ironically in his opinion. It didn't help that they had stayed in the same spot for almost two months now and Train was starting to get antsy. He didn't like sitting still and it wasn't like they could leave either. Creed kept saying Chronos was still looking for them, but Train was beginning to think it was an excuse to keep him there.</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows you spoke to Sven about something… He may not know what, but Creed isn't stupid. He's probably figured out you keep asking to leave because he knows you're going to see Sven.</em>
</p>
<p>Again, Train decided not to argue with himself. He had gotten used to this voice of doubt and found it was easier to just live with it instead of fight. Besides, he didn't want to look like a crazy person sitting on the roof talking to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why don't you just leave? Just sneak out and find Sven and get your answers. You're </em>
  <em>
    <strong>the Black Cat</strong>
  </em>
  <em>! You can easily jump off this roof and avoid Creed and the rest of the group.</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't need to respond to his inner voice. He knew why he didn't do that. Despite how angry he had been getting with Creed, he didn't want to betray him like that. While Train had been pushing Creed away a little, Creed was clinging even tighter, which also annoyed him. His feelings for his partner had not changed, but he really didn't want to have him constantly following him again when he asked to be alone like he did when they were in Chronos.</p>
<p><em>Then just leave! It's not like Creed is totally innocent here. All he has to do is tell you how he knows Sven and this will all be over. The fact that he's fighting it so much is all the more reason you </em><em><strong>have</strong></em> <em>to find out the truth.</em></p>
<p>He growled at himself, once again knowing the answer to that question. While Creed had calmed down <strong>a lot </strong>since they left Chronos, Train still wasn't sure what he'd do to the rest of the group if he left unannounced. While there were several Taoist that he didn't get along with, Train still valued their lives enough to not put them at danger.</p>
<p>
  <em>Haven't you also noticed that Creed started having Shoot Star members follow you around? They're so bad at it, you </em>
  <em>
    <strong>have </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to have noticed…</em>
</p>
<p>The golden man rubbed his forehead at that thought. It was true. Creed must have known he figured out he was being followed by their useless lackeys. Train also knew they were reporting back to Creed about what Train was doing and where he was at. It was like his partner knew he wanted to leave and Creed wasn't going to let that happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>You've always known he was possessive. Makes sense, right? In his eyes, you want to leave to see </em>
  <em>
    <strong>another man</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. Do you really think he's going to allow that?</em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat also noticed a high presence of guards throughout the mansion and the yard. Creed even put a few men in the garden, which Train had decided to stop going to about a week ago when he noticed someone following him. It put a bad taste in his mouth and he suddenly decided he didn't want to tend to the stallions anymore. He knew Creed could be controlling, but this was getting out of hand. And while he had stopped giving flowers to Creed, his partner had practically buried him in roses. It was to the point that Train had nowhere else to put them in his room. He ran out of vases and began stacking them on his dresser and nightstand.</p>
<p>
  <em>He also knows you value your space and your independence, but lately he's been disrespecting that for his own selfish desires.</em>
</p>
<p>That was one of the things that frustrated him the most. Creed always respected his wants, even when they were to be alone, but lately his partner didn't seem to care what Train wanted. It was as if the swordsman thought Train was going to leave him forever. As if he was going to break his promise.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's been playing that song so much lately, you could probably play it yourself by now.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew why Creed was doing that. It was his passive aggressive way to remind the Black Cat of the promise he made him. Train didn't plan on breaking it, but lately he was getting sick of having Creed constantly on his back, giving him every little reminder he could about what Train had said to him their first night together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just leave. You can even fly now! Just jump off the roof and fly across the field of guards and cameras and go get your answers.</em>
</p>
<p>"I can't betray Creed like that…"</p>
<p>Train sighed again as he turned to look back at the night sky, reaching his hands out as if he could catch the stars that rested peacefully in the abyss.</p>
<p>"What should I do, Saya?"</p>
<p>The star he was reaching for shimmered reassuringly, as if Saya was telling him everything was going to be okay. Train smiled at the gesture, then nodded his head.</p>
<p>"I think you're right. I'll talk to him again."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll give him one more chance before I find out myself.</em>
</p>
<p>With that thought in his head, Train stood and leapt down the stairs back into his room. He was going to find Creed and try one more time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed was sitting in the kitchen, staring out the large windows that led to the garden and sighed in agony. He noticed Train had stopped going into the garden to tend to the flowers he cherished, and Creed also noticed he had stopped receiving those flowers about a week ago. His beloved was so cut off from the flowers that Creed found himself tending to them himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which hurts more than Train could ever realize… I feel like I'm back to tending to my own needs because my cat will not.</em>
</p>
<p>Lately, it was starting to feel like he was keeping Train prisoner. His cat asked several times every day when they could leave. The first few times, Creed assumed he meant when they could move to the next location. His love hated being in the same place for too long and actually enjoyed it when they moved to a new mansion. But recently, Creed couldn't help but notice the change in his tone. Train was asking if <strong>he</strong> could leave and Creed knew it.</p>
<p>Creed gripped the glass of whine violently, almost breaking it under his strong hand.</p>
<p><em>No! No, I will </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>lose him! I know he's going to see the sweeper. It's been made clear from how much Train keeps bringing him up what he's planning.</em></p>
<p>Creed growled to himself. "I won't let that happen…"</p>
<p>He knew he couldn't live with the guilt of lying to his beloved, but he also couldn't live without <strong>him</strong>. Between his guilt and his Kitten, he'd rather have his Kitten and learn to get used to the guilt.</p>
<p>
  <em>But now I've resorted to watching him all the time. I find myself following him around, clinging to him desperately and begging him to spend time with me like when we were with Chronos…</em>
</p>
<p>The lies, the guards, the secrecy… Creed knew Train was losing his patience and was most likely planning on leaving without telling the swordsman. Ironic, since the reason Creed wasn't telling him about how he knew Sven was because he was scared of him leaving.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm in a lose lose situation. Why don't I just tell him?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head.</p>
<p><em>No. Now isn't the time. I feel like he's always angry at me lately because he </em><em><strong>knows</strong></em> <em>I'm hiding something from him, so if I tell him now, he will </em><em><strong>definitely </strong></em><em>leave.</em></p>
<p>Creed was also sure Train would fight him if he had to. After seeing how much he still missed that sweeper woman, the silver man knew what his beloved would do if he found out the truth. And with Train always mad at him now, this annoying thought had become an unavoidable fact.</p>
<p><em>I should have told him the first time he asked after Freesia's birthday party… When he was still so totally in love with me and </em><em><strong>might</strong></em> <em>have been able to forgive.</em></p>
<p>Train had stepped back from him greatly the last two weeks. He asked for alone time more and more and Creed found himself sleeping alone quite often. While his cat still assured Creed his feelings had not changed, he always said it with such bitterness the silver man was beginning to think it was only a matter of time before he lost his cat's love. There were even a few times after Train became angry with him and Creed told him he loved him, the Black Cat did not respond. Instead, he would walk away and find solace in his room or on the roof.</p>
<p>
  <em>You made your bed, now lie in it. You know you don't deserve his love anyway. If he stops loving you because of your greedy, clingy, and lying behavior, you have no one to blame but yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed slammed his fist on the window sill he looked out of, his heart bleeding in his chest, his body shaking with uncertainty as he thought about his future with his cat.</p>
<p><em>You could at least ease up on the security. </em><em><strong>That</strong></em> <em>actually seems to be making him more mad than anything else. No matter how much you're lying to him, forcing him to stay somewhere he doesn't want to makes you no better than Chronos.</em></p>
<p>Just a year ago, Creed was trying to break Train out of a cell Chronos held him in because he knew his beloved hated being locked up. And now, Creed was doing the same thing. Yes, Train was being kept in a mansion with people waiting on his every need, but the swordsman knew that didn't matter to his kitten. What mattered to Train was being free to do as he pleased. And right now, Creed was preventing him from doing that.</p>
<p>
  <em>You need to either let him go, or tell him the truth. Either way, the results will be the same. May as well get it over with so you can stop feeling this ambiguity that has become your relationship.</em>
</p>
<p>"No!" Creed said to himself. "I won't lose him… I can't…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, you're going to. Why not at least give him the respect he deserves by telling him yourself instead of letting him find out from a stranger?</em>
</p>
<p>That made a lot of sense to Creed. Who knows what Sven would say to him? He was on the receiving end of Creed's insanity, so of course he was going to tell the worst possible story. The sweeper was going to paint Creed in such a negative light, Train would never be able to see him the same way again.</p>
<p>
  <em>But if you tell him… You might be able to reason with him a little more…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. He knew that part wasn't true. While hearing it from someone else may be worse, the swordsman still didn't think anything would change. No matter if he was eased into the truth by Creed, or told an elaborate, fearful story from a stranger, the truth didn't change: He killed Saya and allowed Train to believe it was Sephiria for almost a year. He killed his love's best friend and lied to him about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>If the results are the same, you may as well tell him. If you're going to lose him, wouldn't you rather it be because you finally told the truth instead of locked him up so he wouldn't find out?</em>
</p>
<p>This time Creed hit himself. While he was pretty sure he knew why Train was asking to leave and even that his beloved may have been starting to put the pieces together on his own, he still didn't want to let go of the hope that his cat was just going stir crazy and just wanted to stretch his legs in the outside world for awhile.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that's the case then why not let him go? Why are you keeping him locked up if you think that's the truth? And don't use that Chronos bullshit as an excuse. You know that's not why you're keeping him prisoner in his own home.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed did know. With how much Train had been asking about that sweeper and the distance he had started to place between them, Creed knew his beloved was about to run off to find answers on his own. He saw his cat talking to Sven at the party, he knew his love seemed to like the man, and he knew that conversation most likely had something to do with where Train could find him. Creed wanted to ask Train what they talked about, but that would only open up the conversation about the green haired man. And that was the last thing Creed wanted.</p>
<p>The swordsman groaned painfully. The last three weeks, Train had been kicking him out of the bed as well. While there had been times when Creed was permitted to cuddle next to his Kitten, the last three nights Train hadn't let him. The Black Cat even took his meals in his room alone. At this rate, he knew he was going to lose Train no matter what, but since his cat was still telling Creed he loved him, he didn't want to bury himself by revealing the truth if that really didn't have anything to do with his love's distancing.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and spun his glass of wine as he sat on the window sill, gazing at the dark sky, wishing he could watch the stars with Train.</p>
<p>"I miss you so much, Train…"</p>
<p>"Why? I'm right here?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around quickly, nearly dropping his wine. He nearly wept at the sight of his beloved, glowing brilliantly in the moon's ray coming through the large window the silver man sat on. Creed felt his race swell with love as he stared at his cat, the glimmer of the stars and moon cascading down his love's flawless skin, glistening beautifully against his brown hair as his eyes shone splendidly into Creed's.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can he be so beautiful just by entering a room? It's too much to handle!</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said longingly, not bothering to hide the pain in his heart at his beloved's absence.</p>
<p>He put his drink down rapidly, not caring that he actually missed the sill, his glass falling to the floor and shattering. Creed quickly approached Train and wrapped his arms around his cat's neck, burying his face as deep into his beloved's face as he could. He held Train tightly, not wanting to let go, knowing if he did, he might lose his love forever.</p>
<p>"Train…" He said again, his voice still forlorn as he pulled his Kitten even closer.</p>
<p>Train sighed and wrapped his arms around Creed's waist to return the hug, running his fingers delicately along his back, but feeling his heart wasn't really in it. While he still cared about Creed, he found himself having a hard time showing affection towards him right now.</p>
<p>Creed snuggled his face closer, once more trying to lose his hurt and guilt in the comfort of his beloved. "I didn't see you at dinner again… Did you eat? Are you hungry?"</p>
<p>Train didn't answer at first, then sighed again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even when he's clearly this sad and this hurt, the first words out of his mouth are of concern for me.</em>
</p>
<p>He really didn't want to be mad at his partner, but couldn't help it right now. Still, he wanted to talk to Creed, so he decided to start the conversation off civilly.</p>
<p>"I did. But that doesn't mean I'm not hungry."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, gave Train a kiss on the cheek, then practically ran over to the fridge to get his beloved something to eat. There were leftovers from dinner, so the swordsman grabbed everything that he could. He came back to his cat, arms full of containers holding various kinds of food, then placed them in front of Train. Creed left again quickly to get his love milk, filling it in the largest mug they had and handing that to his Kitten as well.</p>
<p>Train merely watched as his partner piled food in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow at the amount, not sure what to say when Creed handed him a tall glass of milk as well.</p>
<p>"Creed… I didn't need a feast. A snack would have been okay."</p>
<p>The swordsman smiled happily at his cat, but Train could tell he was trying to hide how hurt he still was. "I just want to make sure you've had enough… I know how hungry you get. And how much you love food."</p>
<p>
  <em>And maybe if I shower you with it, you'll remember how much I love you and you'll stay…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed reached out and caressed his beloved's cheek gingerly, trying to give him as peaceful a smile as possible, but knowing Train saw right through it. "I love you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train sighed again and took a big swig of milk. "I know, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart smash into a million pieces.</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't say it back… That's the first time he didn't say it back since we exchanged our love for each other…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed forced back the tears he was feeling, hoping his cat still didn't notice how hurt he was, but once more knowing Train most likely saw right through it. This was confirmed when his love made a strangled face, then echoed his statement.</p>
<p>"I love you, too…"</p>
<p>That didn't ease Creed's aching heart, but it did help him show a bit more of a brighter smile. He kissed Train on the forehead, running his fingers through his hair a few times as Train continued drinking his milk. He made sure to keep his eyes on his love, searching his eyes for something that would reassure him that Train wasn't going to leave. His heart broke a little more when he saw the doubt resting plaintively in his eyes.</p>
<p>Creed held back a painful moan and sat on the counter next to his Kitten, still keeping his eyes on Train as his beloved opened a container holding chicken and ate it with his hands. Normally, Creed would fuss and make Train use a plate and silverware, but right now he wanted to let Train do whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, unless what he wants is to leave… I won't let him find that sweeper….</em>
</p>
<p>The silence that was shared between them was not comfortable. Creed knew Train wanted to say something and he knew what that something was, but he didn't want to talk about Sven again. To stop the evidentable conversation from happening, Creed decided to bring up his own conversation first.</p>
<p>"Have you been sleeping well, Kitten?" Creed used his pet name for Train, hoping that would reach his heart in the way it normally did.</p>
<p>Train didn't react to Creed's kind tone or use of his pet name and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I guess. How about you?"</p>
<p>It was a lie. This last week he had been having the same dream about Saya which ended with Creed killing her, but he didn't want to tell his partner that. The last time he did, Creed nearly had a heart attack, which only made Train all the more doubtful of how he knew Sven or if he even knew Saya.</p>
<p>Creed didn't want to lie to his beloved anymore than he already was, so he told the truth. "Terribly. I miss you."</p>
<p>Train sighed for the thousandth time that evening and took another large bite of chicken. "I'm right here, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "Physically, yes. Emotionally… I feel like you're so far away…"</p>
<p>Train felt himself get a little angry at that thought, but pushed it aside in order to speak calmly to the swordsman. "That's not true, Creed. I'm right here."</p>
<p>"Not lately…" Creed said, his voice distant as he continued staring at his cat who seemed to refuse to look at him. "Lately… You've been pushing me away… You won't let me in the same bed as you, you won't eat with me, you won't even spend more than a few hours alone with me…"</p>
<p>This time Train allowed a bit of his anger to show in his voice. "And who's fault do you think that is? Every time we're alone, I try to talk to you about how I'm feeling, and you shut it down…"</p>
<p>Creed flinched at the fury he heard in his cat's voice. He could tell Train didn't mean to let it show as much as it had and Creed felt his heart break even more.</p>
<p>"Train…" He reached out again and tucked some of his love's hair behind his ear. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"</p>
<p>Train glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Are you really? Or are you just saying that so I won't be mad?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, but did not retreat his hand. He felt like he hadn't been able to touch Train in so long and right now he didn't care if his cat was mad. Creed wanted to feel as much of his love that he could.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry, my dear…. I love you. I would never want to hurt you…"</p>
<p>Train fought the urge to roll his eyes and took another bite of chicken, choosing to eat instead of responding to that comment. He knew if he did Creed would just hear more of the anger in his voice and this conversation would end before it even began.</p>
<p>Seeing Train wasn't going to answer, Creed tried to change the conversation again. "I-I think we'll be ready to change locations soon. We've been here long enough."</p>
<p>"Does that mean I can leave?"</p>
<p>Creed felt a tear roll down his cheek as his heart continued breaking with each passing second. "...W-where do you want to go, Train?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just to explore the town, really. I'm feeling cooped up. I need to stretch my legs. Metaphorically speaking."</p>
<p>What he said was only half the truth. He really did just want to get out and run around freely for a while, but he wasn't going to let Creed know that place he was seeking freedom in just so happened to coincide with a certain sweeper man.</p>
<p>"Which town, Train? The local one or…" Creed knew in his heart where he wanted to go. While he didn't know where Sven was, he was sure his beloved did.</p>
<p>"Yes, Creed. The local town. Where else?" He didn't bother stopping the spitefulness in his voice. He was getting sick of Creed constantly asking where he wanted to fo.</p>
<p>Creed nodded, his hand now falling to Train's cheek and caressing it lightly. "Why don't we go together? We can make a day of it and make up for all this time we've spent apart…"</p>
<p>"We haven't spent any time apart, Creed. You just think we have."</p>
<p>Creed felt another tear fall down his cheek, Train still completely unaware of his silent sobs. "You know what I mean, Train…"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders again, leaning back against the counter as he finished the leftover chicken. "Wouldn't it be a bad idea for us to go together? Chronos is still looking for us, aren't they?"</p>
<p>"I-I think if we're together it'll be okay…" Creed offered, delicately.</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "I think if <strong>both</strong> the leaders of the organization leave for a night on the town would be worse than just one. If we do that, we leave our base unprotected by its two strongest members and we risk getting ambushed by all of Chronos. If we don't come back, the whole organization could fall apart."</p>
<p>Creed was still crying, but he somehow managed to laugh behind the hurt. "You're starting to sound like me, Kitten…"</p>
<p>Train didn't see the humor. "You know it's true. You just don't want me to go alone."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "That's right. It's too dangerous."</p>
<p>"Then why not send me with one of those many guards you got to start following me around? Or have Shiki send one of his spy bugs to follow me?"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself panic a little. He knew Train was going to notice the guards, but he was hoping he wouldn't notice Shiki's bugs.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did you think he wouldn't notice that? Train is the </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Black Cat</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, after all. He's probably destroyed every single one of them. That's why Shiki never has anything to tell you.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>"Stop saying you're sorry and just tell me the truth." Train let the sentence slip out of his control before he was ready to start the conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Welp, guess it's now or never then…</em>
</p>
<p>Train turned to face his partner, taking Creed's hand that was still touching every inch of his face that it could. The Black Cat made sure his eyes were serious as he stared into Creed's sad blue ones, ignoring the pain in his heart, ignoring the urge to kiss him and strangle him at the same time.</p>
<p>"Creed… We need to talk."</p>
<p>Creed knew what the next words were going to be and took his eyes off his love for the first time that night. "W-what about, Kitten."</p>
<p>Train balled his hands into fists, then took a deep breath to calm himself down so he wouldn't start yelling. "You know what about. Don't play dumb."</p>
<p>Creed still wouldn't look at him and Train noticed he had been crying. He felt a pang of guilt knowing he had hurt his lover and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Train didn't notice as he subconsciously reached out and wiped away another tear that escaped Creed's control, the swordsman jumping slightly at the touch, but immediately grabbing his love's hand and pressing his cheek into it. It felt like Train never touched him anymore, so he wanted the feeling to last for as long as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which may not be for much longer…</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train said as he watched his partner cuddle desperately into his hand. He wanted to take it away, but found that difficult since he was hurting terribly as well and wanted the contact.</p>
<p>"Creed... How do you know Sven?"</p>
<p>The silver man held on to Train's hand, burying his face in his love's palm to make sure he didn't accidentally look at his beloved. "... I don't."</p>
<p>It was only kind of a lie. Creed didn't actually know who Sven was, just knew he was there when he killed Saya. He actually only learned his name from Train, so this was an easy alternative fact he was able to tell his cat.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. "Then why did you tell me not to listen to anything he says?"</p>
<p>"Because he's a sweeper. Sweepers can't be trusted. They only ever look out for themselves."</p>
<p>This was something else that was pretty easy for Creed to say because he absolutely thought it was true. Even before he met and killed Saya, he always thought sweepers were trash that only did something for money. They only cared about themselves and where they're next sweep was going to come from.</p>
<p>"Do you know a lot of sweepers? How can you make such a broad statement about a group of people I've never seen you interact with or even talk about?"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced at Train's statement, knowing it was true. "I don't need to know any sweepers to understand what the job is. They hunt down low grade criminals in order to get paid. They're not actually doing anything of value for society."</p>
<p>Train eyed him curiously. "And we are?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, still not looking at his beloved. "Yes. Chronos is too powerful to exist and we're trying to end them."</p>
<p>"No. <strong>I'm</strong> trying to get revenge on Sephiria. I have no other beef with Chronos outside of her."</p>
<p>Creed felt like he was going to cry again, so he turned away from his cat, pulling his legs up so he could sit fully on the large counter in the center of the kitchen. "You should. They tried to control you. They tried to <strong>own</strong> you…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I'm any better….</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head, realizing Creed had somehow managed to change the conversation again. "Stop trying to change the conversation. How do you know Sven?"</p>
<p>"I don't."</p>
<p>Train actually growled this time, not caring if Creed heard his frustration anymore. He hated that he had to repeat himself. "Then why did you tell me not to listen to him?!"</p>
<p>"Because he's just sweeper trash, Train! Why do you care so much?!"</p>
<p>Train was thrown back only slightly from the anger in Creed's voice. "Because he's <strong>not</strong>. He's a good guy! I owe him…"</p>
<p>Train hadn't forgotten how Sven tried to protect Saya. No matter how many times Train saved that bio-girl he was keeping, the Black Cat knew he would forever be indebted to the man.</p>
<p>Creed didn't think it was possible, but his heart broke even further. "You keep saying that… Why do you owe him, Train…?"</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He hated how Creed always managed to get this question in there. In the past, Train avoided answering it, but seeing as that made him no better than Creed's constant dodging, he decided to finally answer it. Whether his partner was going to be honest with him did matter. He wasn't going to sink to Creed's level.</p>
<p>"Because he tried to protect Saya. He was there that night… beaten to a pulp, knocking on death's door, but even then he tried to protect her. He was there for her when I wasn't…"</p>
<p>Creed felt another sob leave his mouth when Train said that.</p>
<p>
  <em>So it's true… He does want to see Sven… He wants to see him because he feels like he </em>
  <em>
    <strong>owes </strong>
  </em>
  <em>him.</em>
</p>
<p>He felt the world beginning to fall around him. His heart had gone numb at Train's statement, but somehow Creed was still able to feel it break even more. There was almost nothing left inside of him as his thoughts began to wander to the worst case scenario he did not want to admit.</p>
<p>"Train… Do you… Do you have <strong>feelings</strong> for him?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his partner's back, knowing full well he had started crying. "What?!"</p>
<p>Creed still didn't turn around. "Do you have feelings for him? Is that why you keep asking about him?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't want to say his other thoughts out loud. He didn't want to say he was worried Train had figured out the truth about Saya. And for some reason, the idea of his beloved being in love with someone else hurt more than Train finding out who really killed Saya. Despite the pain, this also felt like a safer topic. As much as it hurt, this was something Creed felt like he <strong>could</strong> talk about. If it was true that Train loved Sven, he could work with that. Because if he did, Train was still choosing to be with him right now, which meant he still had a chance to win back his Kitten's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I ask about Saya and tell him the truth, he'll most certainly leave. But, if I talk about his possible feelings for another man, this could just become a conversation between two lovers. Things like this happen in normal relationships, right? Killing your spouse's best friend does </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was only stunned at the statement because Creed had asked it so bluntly. The part of him that still held to hope that his partner was just being jealous desperately wanted to have <strong>this </strong>conversation instead. It was <strong>far</strong> better to the alternative one, and he found himself caving into that hope and indulging his lover for just a second.</p>
<p>"No, Creed. I have no feelings for him. You don't need to worry about that."</p>
<p>Seeing Creed calm down, Train felt his heart get a little lighter. However, he shook his head violently, realizing he couldn't avoid the doubts that still haunted his dreams.</p>
<p><em>You know that's not why he refuses to talk about it. If he thought you had</em> <em>feelings for Sven, he would have asked about that </em><em><strong>much</strong></em> <em>longer ago. He also wouldn't have told you not to believe anything Sven has to say.</em></p>
<p>Train decided to voice his doubts out loud and ignore his urges to comfort and hold his partner. "I know that's not why you refuse to talk about him, Creed. You're worried he's going to tell me something. What could he possibly tell me that would make you <strong>this</strong> upset?"</p>
<p>Creed did not respond verbally or physically. He kept his back to Train, curling even tighter in a ball, burying his face deep into his lithe knees. Train watched as his partner shook from another sob and felt his heart break at the obvious pain the man was in. However, he wasn't going to give into Creed's melodrama and replaced his pity with anger.</p>
<p>He reached out and grabbed Creed's shoulder, turning him around quickly and holding him still. Train shook the silver man slightly, forcing Creed to look him in the eye.</p>
<p>"What does Sven know that you don't want me to?!"</p>
<p>Creed flinched from the pain in his heart, not from the tight grip his love held him in. In fact, even if it was out of rage, Creed craved his beloved's touch so badly that he wasn't going to even try to break free. Feelings the strength of his cat was everything to him, even if it wasn't from love. He needed to have his Kitten's attention, needed to be in his arms so desperately that he didn't care how mad Train was. As long as he was holding him, that's all that mattered.</p>
<p>As he stared into those passionate golden eyes, he felt his body swell with adoration once more. As beaten and broken as his heart was, just a simple glimpse into Train's eyes was enough to erase all the pain. He felt weak and his need to be with Train took complete control of his body as he fell forward, wrapping his arms around his love's neck, crying loudly in his ear.</p>
<p>"Why can't we just drop this, Train?! Why can't we just be happy again?! Why can't you just take me in your arms and tell me you love me?! Like you did four weeks ago?!" He felt his body shake with another violent sob, unable to hold back his pain anymore. "Why can't you just be with <strong>me</strong>?! Why do you need to know about this man <strong>so badly</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Train stood there frozen as Creed cried into his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do. The part of him that wanted to believe Creed didn't know Sven wanted to wrap his arms around his partner and tell him everything was okay and they would go back to normal. That bit of hope he held on to wanted to do everything Creed was asking for and more. Except, that part of him had been shrinking over the last few weeks. With every passing day, Train found it harder and harder to fan that flame of hope and he didn't want to give into his partner so easily.</p>
<p>"Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head uncontrollably, tightening his hold on his cat as he tried to bury himself even deeper into his love's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I don't understand why you care so much, Train? Why are you living in the past?! Why can't you just move on and be happy with me?! Aren't I enough?!"</p>
<p>Train felt a mix of emotions from that statement. He knew it was true. There was a part of him that was living in the past. The reason he so desperately wanted to know about Creed's relationship to Sven was because he felt like it had to do with Saya. The fact that Creed was subtly referring to her made him angry and he voiced his thoughts out loud.</p>
<p>"Creed… Did you know <strong>Saya</strong>?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't answer and Train's heart froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>You see?</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed… Did you know Saya…?"</p>
<p>He spoke in a dark tone this time which seemed to be enough to prompt an answer from Creed.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Creed began to mentally abuse himself from the blatant lie.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, you're not even going to try and fool yourself into believing you'll tell him the truth one day, are you? You're just going to weep pathetically in his arms, and lie right to his beautiful face.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman waited for a response from his love. He could feel Train's body completely frozen and felt the need to explain himself further.</p>
<p>"All that I know about her is what you've told me. I didn't know who she was."</p>
<p>Creed tried to convince himself this was true. He was beginning to realize he was wrong about her anyway. That she wasn't a witch. She was just a sweeper girl who befriended Train and Creed got jealous and killed her.</p>
<p>Train was still silent. This was the first time he couldn't tell if his partner was lying to him or not. Even when they were in Chronos, Train was able to tell when Creed lied. However, that simple statement was said with such conviction, the cat wasn't sure what to feel or what to believe. That hopeful side of him wanted to cling to that response and wisk Creed off to their room and forget the whole thing. But, the doubtful side was stronger at this point and he couldn't ignore the voice in his head anymore.</p>
<p>"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Train still did not return Creed's embrace. In fact, he was beginning to feel like pushing the man off him.</p>
<p>Creed pulled away enough to look into his love's eyes. "What else do you want me to say, Train?! I didn't know her!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, now you're just going to look into his gorgeous eyes and lie </em>
  <em>
    <strong>again</strong>
  </em>
  <em>? You're a real piece of trash.</em>
</p>
<p>"...Why do you care so much about her, Train?"</p>
<p>Creed knew this was an awful question to ask. He knew this would only end terribly, yet he had no more control of himself. His heart was gone at this point, and he couldn't focus beyond the pain to think about anything he was going to say.</p>
<p>Train growled. "What...?"</p>
<p>Creed couldn't stop his mouth from talking. "Why do you care so much about her, Train? She was no one. Just a sweeper girl you barely knew. She was… She was-"</p>
<p>Creed stopped himself and buried his head back into Train's shoulder, releasing another sob when he felt how rigid his cat was.</p>
<p>Train noticed Creed stopping himself from finishing that statement and clenched his fists tightly. "She was what, Creed? Finish your sentence…"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and held Train tighter.</p>
<p>Train felt himself shaking with rage now. "Finish it…"</p>
<p>Creed still did not move, refusing to pull away from his cat, but also refusing to acknowledge Train's request.</p>
<p>The Black cat growled loudly and pulled his partner away, holding his wrists tightly so Creed wouldn't launch himself at him again. "FINISH IT!"</p>
<p>Creed flinched when Train yelled, but now felt a rage boiling inside of him as well. A rage he had not felt in so long. A rage that he only had when he was with Chronos, when he didn't have Train's love. A rage that now scared him beyond belief. However, this rage was about his cat. He could never be angry at Train. His beloved could rip his heart out and shoot it until it was nothing more than a bloody mess and Creed still couldn't be mad.</p>
<p>The rage he felt was against a world he couldn't control. It was against Saya, even though he knew she didn't deserve it either. It was against Sven, Chronos and anything or anyone else that prevented him from being with Train. Before he screamed the next words, his brain tried to tell him to stop. Tried to tell him he was being unreasonable and he had no business feeling this way. Everything that happened was <strong>his</strong> fault and he knew it. But, Creed found himself giving into the rage once more and letting it out on his innocent Kitten.</p>
<p>"SHE WAS JUST SWEEPER TRASH!"</p>
<p>As soon as Creed said that, Train released his hold on his shoulders. The swordsman felt his whole body crumble as Train stared at him through the eyes of the Black Cat. It was brief, but in that moment, Train did not see him as a friend, as a partner, as a lover. Train saw him as prey for the Black Cat. Prey for the Number XII. It was just a moment, but in that moment, Creed knew if he ever told Train what he did to Saya, his beloved would never forgive him.</p>
<p>Without a word, Train turned around and left the kitchen. Creed followed immediately after him, apologizing in every language, every way he could, regretting what he had said.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, my love! Je suis désolé, chaton! Faʻamalie, alofa! Sumimasen, ai! Eu sinto Muito!"</p>
<p>Train understood every apology, but did not care. Creed had just crossed the line and almost confirmed something he still wasn't ready to accept.</p>
<p><em>How could you </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>accept it after that? He all but confessed! You know what you need to do…</em></p>
<p>He did. Train knew that he needed to leave. While his heart still didn't want to believe what his brain was telling him, he was beginning to feel sick as truth started to ebb its way in. Train was almost running to his room, desperate to get away from his begging partner. Creed pleaded with him to look at him, to forgive him, but Train didn't care.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't believe it… I won't!</em>
</p>
<p>Train moved a little faster and shook his arm free of Creed who had managed to catch up and latch on. The Black Cat used his ability to push him off, but not too hard since he didn't want to start a physical altercation with his partner. He didn't want to believe his doubt, but he was finding it harder and harder.</p>
<p>When he finally reached his room, he turned around to face Creed and yelled straight into his mortified face.</p>
<p>"GENUG!" (7)</p>
<p>Creed froze with his hand outstretched to Train, needing to feel his beloved in his arms, knowing this might be the last time he ever saw the man he loved. He couldn't feel anything other than pain. His heart had all but disappeared and he didn't know what to do. All he could do was listen to Train as he spoke.</p>
<p>The Black Cat's voice was venomous as he spoke, as if he wanted to wound Creed with his simple request.</p>
<p>"I want to be alone."</p>
<p>Creed watched as his love closed the door and heard it lock. The swordsman quickly ran over to the room next door, the room that was attached to Train's and leapt towards the door that connected the two together. When he heard his love had locked that too, Creed fell against the door, his body making a loud thumping sound as he slid down the barrier that kept him from his cat.</p>
<p>"Train, please! Please, talk to me!" He pounded his fists on the door, trying to get his cat's attention. "My Kitten, my Love! Train, please!"</p>
<p>When Creed hit the floor, his fists were too weak to keep banging on the door. He fell to the ground feebly, curling into a ball as he leaned against the door, trying to hear what Train was doing. Despite the massive amount of pain he already felt, Creed discovered he was able to feel a new level of hurt when he heard Train let out a loud cry then smash a lamp. Creed put a hand up to the door, trying to comfort his beloved through the thick wood when he heard Train flip the nightstand and knock over the dresser.</p>
<p>"Train…" He said between sobs, pressing his face against the door, clawing at it weakly, trying to feel his love through it. "Train… I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>He heard Train fall violently on the bed, then scream into a pillow. Creed never meant to hurt his cat like this, and he didn't even tell him the truth about Saya. All he did was say something mean about her.</p>
<p>
  <em>But you know what he's thinking… You know what he's going to do.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sobbed loudly and caressed the door again. "Train…"</p>
<p>
  <em>He's going to leave. He's going to find Sven and find out the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman took in a shaky breath, never stopping his caresses against the door, pretending it was his beloved that he touched. "Train…"</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the beginning of the end for you, Creed… And it's all your fault.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" He felt nothing now as realization took hold on his body. "Train… I love you…"</p>
<p>He stayed there for the night, not aware when he had cried himself to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) French: "You are such a mischievous cat, my love."</p>
<p>(2) French: "And you are so much fun to mess with, my Stallion."</p>
<p>(3) French: "My Cat?"</p>
<p>(4) French: "It's just a fly."</p>
<p>(5) Czeh: "You are so beautiful."</p>
<p>(6) Czeh: "You're not so bad yourself."</p>
<p>(7) German: Enough</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Broken Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train didn't know when he fell asleep or how long he had been asleep for, but judging by the darkness in the sky, it couldn't have been too long. He was still wearing his clothes and wasn't even completely on the bed. While his upper body seemed to have successfully made contact with the mattress after his breakdown, his lower body was hanging uselessly off to the side, his knees touching the floor slightly. It was almost as if he hadn't even fallen asleep so much as passed out. Judging by how sore his head and body were, if he was asleep, it must not have been a sound one.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't imagine I would have been able to sleep anyway… Not after what just happened.</em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat propped himself up on his hands, sliding off the bed so he was now kneeling on the floor and looked around the room. The state of it echoed the state of his inner turmoil. His dresser was knocked over, the drawers having fallen out and scattered his clothes everywhere. The night stand had been thrown across the room and his lamp was in pieces, the glass embedded in the carpet. Even the curtains had seen better days. Train must have blacked out at one point, because they were torn to shreds and all his pillows were ripped and strewed across his room, yet he had no recollection of having done that. Several vases full of roses had also been smashed as well, the flowers' petals soaking in puddles of water that seeped into the carpet.</p>
<p>Train clutched his head and leaned back on his feet, trying to grasp what had just happened. Creed's words rang in his head hauntingly, making the gunman want to shoot a hole through his temple just to make it stop.</p>
<p>"<em>SHE WAS JUST SWEEPER TRASH!"</em></p>
<p>The Black Cat growled and punched the floor, leaving a small dent in the carpet as he broke the wood beneath it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I told you…</em>
</p>
<p>That damn doubtful voice snickered in his head. Train covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the sound.</p>
<p>"Shut up…" He whispered virulently.</p>
<p><em>Why? He may as well have confessed to having at least </em><em><strong>something</strong></em> <em>to do with Saya's death. Whether he was ordered to or did it of his own volition, or even just knew about, he had </em><em><strong>something</strong></em> <em>to do with it.</em></p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. That's not true. That's <strong>not</strong> what he said…."</p>
<p><em>Yes, but he didn't need to say it, did he? You heard how he sounded. It was almost like he said </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>instead to stop himself from saying the truth.</em></p>
<p>Train punched the floor again, the wood now splintering through the carpet, cutting his knuckles. He glared down at his hand and shook it, noticing some wood came with it. The cat plucked it out with ease, ignoring the blood stain he left on the floor. He rested his head in his hands and took a deep, long breath. He knew what he needed to do now, but first he needed to work up the courage and strength to follow through.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well? What are you waiting for? Leave. What better time than now?</em>
</p>
<p>The cat sighed again. He knew now was the best time to leave. Judging by the silence coming from Creed's room, his partner had most likely fallen asleep as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or passed out from extreme stress like you did.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head. It didn't matter how Creed had become conscious, as long as he was. If he was awake, he would have already found a way into his room. Either by breaking down the door, finding a way in through the window, or having Echidna use her portal to get in. Creed hadn't used any of these tactics before, but based on how frantically he was trying to get in a few hours ago, Train thought Creed was at the point where cheap tricks like that didn't seem so cheap.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to leave </em>
  <em>
    <strong>now</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed that since he decided to finally listen to the doubt in his head, it was no longer tormenting him. His thoughts were back to normal. Not that he fully believed it to be true just yet, Train was at least willing to work with the thoughts and find an answer himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed had his chance to tell me. He had all the time and chances in the world to tell me the truth and he didn't. Instead, he called Saya trash.</em>
</p>
<p>He felt himself boil with rage again and took a deep breath to calm himself down. This wasn't the time to continue attacking the floor. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave now before Creed or any other Apostle or Shooting Stars woke up.</p>
<p>Train turned to the clock on his wall and noticed it was about four in the morning. The earliest he ever saw anyone wake up was five, and that was usually Echidna, Charden, or Doctor. Echidna and Charden would always hang out in the backyard on the mansion, sipping his coffee quietly and watching the sun rise and Doctor practically lived in his lab, so assuming he would wake up soon, Train didn't have to worry the man about catching him leaving.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden and Echidna might be a problem… While it seems like Echidna has started to move on from Creed, she still cares about him deeply. She'd probably be happy to see me go, but wouldn't want to lie to Creed. I can't trust her to not stop me and wake Creed up. As for Charden…</em>
</p>
<p>That one was trickery. The blood Taoist was getting impatient waiting for their next move on Chronos and had voiced his concerns non-stop. Creed kept using the excuse that it wasn't safe yet, but the cat knew the real reason they weren't moving. The silver man could tell Train had been thinking about leaving for a while, and if they changed location, that might have been the perfect time for the Black Cat to slip away unnoticed. Afterall, he could fly now.</p>
<p><em>But would he tell Creed? He's never had anything against me and is certainly not the controlling type. While he might not </em><em><strong>stop</strong></em> <em>me from leaving, he would certainly inform Creed of my departure...</em></p>
<p>It would make Creed mad if Charden didn't try to stop Train, but if he didn't say anything and found out later that the blood Taoist knew about it, he would most certainly be in trouble. Creed would also probably reason that Charden wouldn't have been strong enough to stop Train anyway. The swordsman said on many occasions how he believed no one in the group was a match for Train except for Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Right. So I need to be careful and avoid the kitchen and the back. Avoiding the kitchen is tricky since that's right by the front door.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced out the window and thought about flying away. He immediately pushed the thought aside. That was too much exposure. All he needed was one person to wake up and peak out their window to see him fly away and it would all be over. Creed was at the point of possessiveness he didn't put it past the man to order their group to stop him from leaving.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, so no flying, front door is ify, and I should avoid the back as well just in case Charden and Echidna woke up early. There's thousands of ways out of here, I just need to pick one and head for it.</em>
</p>
<p>The cat nodded and stood up, running into his closet to grab whatever bag was easiest to transport. He didn't know how long he'd be gone for, so he wanted to make sure he had what he needed to survive on his own for a while.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will I even be coming back? If I find out some terrible truth, what will I do?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook the thought away. He didn't want to think about that right now. Right now, he needed to get out of there. He would deal with the future when it arrived.</p>
<p>After finishing stuffing his bag full with as many clothes and bullets as he could, Train glanced at the door that he knew Creed was behind. His heart filled with a mixture of pity and rancor and approached quietly. He wanted to make sure Creed was still asleep, so he hoped he could hear that by listening silently.</p>
<p>Train leaned his head against the door, pressing his ear closely to hear for any movement or sound. He could hear heavy breathing, which made the gunman believe Creed had fallen asleep while leaning against the door. The cat stayed for a few seconds, just to make sure he wasn't mishearing the breathing. When he heard his partner whisper his name sadly, he knew he was asleep. Creed had said his name enough in his sleep that Train was able to identify when he was actually calling out to him, or when he was just dreaming of the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's definitely a dream voice. It sounds sadder than usual. I wonder what he's dreaming about?</em>
</p>
<p>Train slapped himself quietly when he felt his heart break and become concerned for the man. He was angry with himself for feeling anything but bitterness towards him right now and if he didn't hold on to these angry thoughts, he may decide not to leave out of pity or sympathy. While he knew Creed didn't want him to stay for pathetic reasons like that, there was no doubt in Train's mind the swordsman would use <strong>any</strong> feelings the cat had to get him to stay.</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't ignore how much he hurt right now. Train knew Creed was hurting as well, but he didn't think his partner knew how much pain <strong>he</strong> was in. The golden man had given Creed his whole heart, body, mind, and soul. He had made himself completely vulnerable to the silver man, and if there was one thing the Black Cat hated being, it was vulnerable.</p>
<p><em>I also gave myself to him in a physical way I </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>thought I would give to anyone… And that's something I can never take back…</em></p>
<p>Again, Train shook his head. He didn't want to think about this right now. Nothing was set in stone yet and he could be completely wrong. He could talk to Sven and find out Creed had nothing to do with Saya. Or maybe even didn't know who Creed was and his partner really was just being jealous of his friendly attachment to the sweeper man.</p>
<p>
  <em>I doubt it… He has to know him at least </em>
  <em>
    <strong>somehow</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. Maybe he saw Creed kill someone else on a mission once and it freaked him out. Maybe Sven just wants to tell me to be careful because he knows Creed has killed before.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's past kills did not concern him. They were ordered to kill thousands of people, and if he was going to judge or leave Creed for that, he'd be a hypocrite.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that ends up being the case, this whole thing will be over with quickly. But…</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew he was just telling himself a fantasy. There was no way it was something as simple as that. If that were the case, it didn't make sense why Creed would act that way. If it was something as small as that, he would have said something right away. They shared the life of an assassin together, so of course Train would understand his history of killing.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Creed kills in such a specific, brutal way I could absolutely see someone witnessing that and getting completely freaked out. Hell, Chronos was freaked out by him. It makes sense a random sweeper would be.</em>
</p>
<p>That thought planted the image of Saya's dead body again in his head and he had to shake the picture away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it! You can deal with these thoughts later. You need to get out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>Train figured he listened at the door long enough and was confident Creed was dead to the world. He placed his hand on the door where he thought Creed's head was and sighed heavily. Allowing himself a moment of sadness and heartache, Train leaned his forehead against the door and whispered quietly to his partner.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Stallion… But I need to go…."</p>
<p>Train gave it just a few more seconds to make sure he didn't accidentally wake Creed up. Hearing his partner still breathing deeply, crying sadly in his sleep, the Black cat sighed painfully and stood. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door, pausing momentarily as he glanced back into his room one more time. Feeling a flash of remorse and nostalgia, Train put his bag down and headed to his bed. The night stand had thrown a notepad and pencil to the foot of the bed and Train felt the need to leave something for Creed to find.</p>
<p>He jotted down a short note quickly, placed it on the bed, then stepped out of his room quietly. Before he made his way down the hall, he cursed silently to himself as another thought occurred to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. If I don't know how long I'll be, I'll need some kind of money to keep me going for a while.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew where Creed kept the money and it was mostly in cash since that was hard to trace. However, that required him to head towards the basement, which was where the Doctor was. And he <strong>knew</strong> if Kanzaki caught him, his journey would end right then and there.</p>
<p><em>The Doc is </em><em><strong>far</strong></em> <em>too fascinated with me, so if he knew Creed and I were having issues, he might do worse than just try to keep me here or tell Creed.</em></p>
<p>Train shivered at the thought, then shook his head again. It didn't matter. He had to get something to keep him going. Besides, he was the Black Cat. Since when did the Black Cat get scared of some creepy scientist with a strange fixation with him? He should be used to people obsession over him. Whether it be in a benevolent or macabre way.</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, get to the basement, grab enough money to get you through a few days and go. Sounds like a plan.</em>
</p>
<p>Now that he had a plan, the golden man felt a bit more confident as he moved down the hallway. He used his Tao ability to float himself slightly in the air to make no noise. Train knew he could be quiet, he had killed many people without making a sound, but since he was dealing with Creed and the Apostles, he needed to be extra careful.</p>
<p>As he made his way down the hallway he heard footsteps and cursed quietly. He pressed his back against a wall and held his breath, hoping whoever it was would hear him. He could just drop his bag and tell whoever it was he was getting a late night snack, but any conversation might wake Creed who was still not that far away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I just float in the air above them? That's not something out of character for me. I do it all the time to mess with Shiki and Maro.</em>
</p>
<p>When Train heard a sleeping sounding voice he clenched his fists and banged his head quietly on the wall.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama, Kuro-sama. I looooove Kuro-sama."</p>
<p>Kyoko was singing sleepily as she walked down the hallway and Train felt like hiding his face in his hands.</p>
<p><em>I totally forgot about this girl! She's probably the </em><em><strong>worst</strong></em> <em>person to catch me. She'll wake up the whole mansion with no regards to their comfort.</em></p>
<p>As her voice got closer, Train could tell she wasn't fully awake. In fact, she may have even been sleeping walking, judging by the constant bumping she was making into the walls. However, that wasn't good either. She might wake someone up just by being her annoying self.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit, what do I do?!</em>
</p>
<p>Train decided to float himself higher, enough that if Kyoko was going to turn the corner and head to his room she wouldn't see him. Once he was pressed against the ceiling, he held his breath again, waiting to see what the girl was going to do. Seeing she didn't turn the corner and was actually headed for the kitchen, Train let his breath go silently and lowered himself back down slowly.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God…" He whispered, then cursed himself for speaking out loud.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama?"</p>
<p>Train froze, looked over his shoulder, and panicked.</p>
<p><em>You </em><em><strong>idiot!</strong></em> <em>Why the </em><em><strong>hell </strong></em><em>would you say anything?!</em></p>
<p>The Black Cat decided to stay still, as if Kyoko was an animal that didn't see its prey unless they moved. It didn't work and Train cursed at himself again as she approached tentatively, as if she wasn't sure he was really there. For a second, he thought staying still had worked and all he had to do was wait the girl out.</p>
<p>Kyoko stood in front of him, then beamed happily, yet sleepily up at him. "Kuro-sama! Is it really you, or am I just sleeping walking again?"</p>
<p>Train still did not move as Kyoko poked his chest curiously, then squealed annoyingly as she hugged him tightly. "It <strong>is</strong> you! What are you do-"</p>
<p>The Black Cat finally reacted and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shut up! You're going to wake up the whole castle!"</p>
<p>Kyoko blushed brightly and gawked at her crush. Train had <strong>never</strong> touched her willingly before and not only was he touching her, but he was touching <strong>her mouth</strong>.</p>
<p>Train saw the fangirl look in the teens eyes and felt his eyebrow twitch. He could tell she was trying to speak, since he could feel her mouth moving against his hand and he growled quietly. However, when he felt her kiss his hand, he pulled away instinctively and wiped his palm on his pants.</p>
<p>He glared at the girl who was now leaning in for a real kiss and grabbed her shoulders roughly, shaking her so she made eye contact with him.</p>
<p>"Stop it! What are you doing up at this hour?!" She didn't spend a lot of nights at their hideout, but when she did, she slept in until noon every day.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why the hell is she awake?!</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoko swooned in his arms and smiled brightly. "Kyoko was thirsty! Ever since I got my fire breath, I've been extra thirsty. What about you, Kuro-sama? Did you hear me waking up and wanted to make sure I was okay?!"</p>
<p>Train felt himself sweating. "That's quite a stretch, don't you think?"</p>
<p>The teen shook her head. "Not at all! Kuro-sama is my hero, after all!" Kyoko looked at him curiously, then noticed the bag he was holding. "Kuro-sama… You aren't wearing pajamas… And you have a bag… Are you going somewhere?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! I didn't think she was that observational! Well, I guess when it comes to me, she notices everything… Similar to Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>The cat sighed quietly and took his arms away. "I… I was hungry. I woke up to get a snack…"</p>
<p>Kyoko wasn't convinced. "And you needed a bag to do that?" She leaned forward and looked at his tired face and gasped. "Kuro-sama! Have you been crying?!"</p>
<p>Train covered her mouth again and gave her a warning look. Kyoko blushed and swooned again, but the cat didn't let his uncomfortableness stop him from keeping her quiet. Then, Train saw something click in her mind and she pulled his hand away forcefully.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama… Are you <strong>leaving</strong>?!"</p>
<p>It suddenly became clear to her. Train had been acting differently recently, and he was obviously arguing with Creed a lot. Their silver leader even had guards following the Black Cat around, much to Kyoko's displeasure. Since her hero had been away from Creed a lot more, she thought she would be able to get closer to him, but now it was the guards keeping her from Train instead of Creed.</p>
<p>Train glared at her and picked up his bag that he had dropped. "No…"</p>
<p>Kyoko pointed at him. "Yes you are! You're being super sneaky and you have a bag and you're not wearing pajamas and you look <strong>realllllly</strong> upset. You're leaving, Kuro-sama!"</p>
<p>Train shot her another glare and threw his bag over his shoulder. "...And what business is it of yours if I am?"</p>
<p>Kyoko thought about that for a second. The small bit of logic she had told her she should tell Creed, but the emotional side of her always had more control over her choices, so she found herself once again listening to her heart instead of her head.</p>
<p>"Can Kyoko come with you?!"</p>
<p>Train blinked down at her. "Wh-what!?"</p>
<p>Kyoko smiled happily. "Can Kyoko come with you?! It'll be so <strong>booooring</strong> here without you. Why would I stay if you leave?"</p>
<p>Train put his face in his hands. "You can't just <strong>leave</strong> the Apostles. And it's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll come back."</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe…</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoko shook her head. "No, Kyoko knows Kuro-sama too well! You look like you're leaving and never coming back! So, if Kuro-sama leaves, Kyoko will leave."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "It's going to be hard enough for <strong>me</strong> to get out of here. What makes you think <strong>you'll</strong> be able to do better?"</p>
<p>The teen smirked proudly. "Kyoko is much more skilled than Kuro-sama gives her credit! Besides, the guards are following <strong>you</strong>, not me…"</p>
<p>The Black Cat blinked at her again. She was right. She was able to walk around the castle freely. Train knew Shooting Star members were up all hours of the night 'keeping watch', as Creed always put it, and they always questioned and followed Train when they saw him walking around, sometimes even forcing him back to his room. The gunman never argued with them. He knew he could take them all on single-handedly, but he knew they were just following orders. It wouldn't have been right to take out his frustrations on them.</p>
<p>
  <em>And this situation is no different. I could knock them all out, but if this girl is willing to help, maybe I won't even have to do that…</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "What do you possibly think you can do to help me?"</p>
<p>Kyoko booped his nose, making Train smack her hand away. "Kyoko has her ways… After all, I am a cute and charming girl…"</p>
<p>Train grimaced as she winked at him and he thought about what she said. Then, a thought occurred to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she really can distract the guards while I get the money, I can get out of here quicker…</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at the window and noticed the moon was slowly being replaced by the sun and cursed again. This whole encounter was taking far too long and there was no telling how much time he had left until someone more threatening woke up.</p>
<p>"Kyoko…" Train ignored the happy squeal she let out at him using her name. "Do you think you can distract the guards long enough while I make a quick pit stop before I leave?"</p>
<p>"Oooh, a Kuro-sama has a secret mission?"</p>
<p>Train held back the urge to slap her. "You can say that. Can you do it or not?"</p>
<p>Kyoko grinned cheekily at him. "Only if you agree to take me with you."</p>
<p>Train stared at her for a second, then sighed and nodded. "Fine. If it means you won't make <strong>any</strong> sound and stay out of my way, you can come with me."</p>
<p>The Black Cat was shocked that she didn't yell, but was not surprised when she embraced him tightly. Train had to swallow a cry of pain from her firm grip, but allowed the girl to let out her emotions now, for fear they might get louder if he didn't.</p>
<p>"Kyoko won't let you down, Kuro-sama!"</p>
<p>The teen shocked the gunman again when she spoke quietly and let him go willingly. She gave him a quiet signal, then skipped down the hall where she knew guards to be. Train watched her go for a minute, waiting to see if she was indeed able to distract the guards. After a while, Train watched the end of the hallway as Kyoko walked away with a guard. Her arm was linked around his elbow, and even from how far away Train was, he could see the man was blushing brightly.</p>
<p>Kyoko turned and winked at Train again, and the cat felt himself smirk.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess maybe I should give her more credit…</em>
</p>
<p>Knowing that hallway was now free, Train made his way down that path, knowing it was the quicker way to the basement. There weren't any guards down there since they were too scared to be near any of Doctor's experiments. Also, Train never went down there without Creed, so there wasn't really a point in using precious resources for this area.</p>
<p>Train looked down where Doctor's lab was and waited to see if the man would emerge from his hole. After a few minutes of silence, the cat moved quickly and stealthy to the room he knew Creed kept their money and tried the door. He growled when he realized it was locked and he didn't have his key.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! Why did I forget </em>
  <em>
    <strong>that?! </strong>
  </em>
  <em>What am I gonna do?</em>
</p>
<p>Normally he'd just shoot or kick down a door, but that would make too much noise. He dug through his bag, knowing he had packed a pocket knife and deciding that was better than nothing. He slipped the blade into the door knob and jiggled it around. He used to have to lock pick while he was at Chronos, so he didn't think this would take long.</p>
<p>However, his anxiety was high so his hands were shaking. He was usually very calm and collected when he broke into places, but with everything that happened tonight, there was no way he could stay in complete control of his emotions. To top it off, he had no sleep and was stressed like he had never been before.</p>
<p><em>I've never done this while trying to sneak out of a mansion </em><em><strong>loaded</strong></em> <em>with people just looking for a reason to kill me with my possessive lover sleeping a few floors above who may or may not have killed my best friend and started keeping me under lockdown. Not to mention I've had little sleep and my body feels about ready to collapse again from exhaustion and stress.</em></p>
<p>Train also didn't think you forget that Doctor was probably just a few feet away. Train glanced down the hallway to see if there was any movement and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down so he could concentrate. Every time the knife slipped out of the lock, Train felt himself shake a little more and he didn't want to stay there that long.</p>
<p>When it fell out again, Train cursed a little louder and jumped when he heard movement from the room just a few feet away. A wave of panic passed through him and the cat began to move faster. He could hear the doctor making some noises in the other room, which only made Train all the more frantic to get in the room. When he saw the doorknob turn, Train felt his hands sweating and gripped tightly at the knife in his hand. Finally, the blade made contact with the lock and the Black Cat twisted it, heard a click, and jumped in the room quickly, closing and locking the door behind him.</p>
<p>He held his breath as he heard the other door open and close quickly. This was followed soon by footsteps the cat knew belonged to Doctor and felt his heart race. Again, Train knew he could take the man on if he needed to, but he still didn't know what his abilities were and now didn't really seem to be the time to find out. Train really didn't want to have to fight <strong>anyone</strong> tonight. He just wanted to get the hell out of there and get his answers.</p>
<p>Train saw Kanzaki's shadow underneath the door and reached for Hades. Apparently, the doctor had paused when he got to the door Train hid behind and the Black Cat prepared himself to shoot if he needed to. He knew the door was locked, but again, he didn't know what the scientist's ability was. After everything he had seen the other Apostles could do, Train didn't want to take chances.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! What if Doctor can walk through walls or has x-ray vision or some shit?!</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he heard the scientist cough, then walk away. His shadow vanished, but Train did not move or breath until he heard the sound of Kanzaki's footsteps completely disappear. Even then, the gunman waited, just in case the man had decided to try and trick the cat into thinking he had walked away. Once Train was sure he was gone, he peaked out the door, just enough that he could see down the hallway. After checking both ends, Train decided it was safe and closed the door again. He didn't get what he came here for yet.</p>
<p>The room was full of safes that Train walked over to, quickly. He picked one at random, having memorized most of the combination by now, and opened it quickly. He shoved as much money into his bag as he could, shut the safe, spun it back to its original position, then headed back for the door. Before he left, he pressed his ear against the door to hear if the doctor had come back. It was difficult, since the door was so thick, so Train went on his hands and knees to see if he could see any more shadows.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he stood and opened the door. Peeking down both ends of the hallway again, Train saw the close was clear and exited the room, making sure it locked behind him. He hovered himself in the air again and pushed himself over to the stairs. He was moving fast, but also made sure to be careful. Every corner he turned he checked, every hall he floated down he waited to make sure the close was clear.</p>
<p>As he passed down a few more halls, he noticed guards who were knocked out, or completely gone. Train also saw that they all had lipstick on their faces, making the cat wonder why she was wearing lipstick at this hour.</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless she decided to put in on specifically for this purpose… What would be the point of that?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and realized it didn't matter. When Creed found out she had left <strong>with</strong> Train, she may as well start digging her own grave. She probably didn't realize that when she put the lipstick on, but at this point it was too late. The damage was done and there was nothing either of them could do about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can scold her later for the dumb choice, but again, what will that matter? She'll do what she wants.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing the path to a side door was clear, Train decided to go that way. He wasn't sure where Kyoko was, but Train knew that she'd find him one way or another. Much to his irritation, she always did. Right now, he was just grateful that he didn't have to sneak past all these guards or take them out on his own.</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, not that I couldn't handle these low level lackeys. They're just doing their job and I didn't want to hurt them. Seems like Kyoko was capable of handling them without hurting them and I was able to grab some money and get out faster than if I had to deal with them alone.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as he stepped outside, he noticed Kyoko standing at the edge of the woods with a big smile on her face, waving excitedly at him. Train approached and grimaced as soon as the girl hugged him, pushing her off right away and continuing his path through the woods.</p>
<p>The teen girl skipped up behind Train and wrapped her arm around his elbow. "Are you impressed, Kuro-sama?"</p>
<p>Train pulled his arm away. "Why did you leave lipstick marks on them?"</p>
<p>Kyoko giggled and tried to grab Train again, who dodged it easily. "Is Kuro-sama jealous?"</p>
<p>"You are aware that if Creed finds out you helped me escape, you're dead, right? It's bad enough you're leaving <strong>with</strong> me, but the fact that you helped only solidifies your fate."</p>
<p>Kyoko thought about his grim words for a second, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I really just wanted to try out Doctor's new invention. He gave me and Echidna a lipstick that makes whoever you kiss pass out, then wake up a few hours later with no memory. I figured that was better to use than my fire breath since that might wake someone up or leave marks. You seemed like you really didn't want to cause a scene or leave a trial."</p>
<p>Train glanced at her as they walked, shocked by her rather intelligent plan. "That's… actually pretty smart…"</p>
<p>Kyoko twirled in the air and clasped back onto his arm. "Kuro-sama thinks Kyoko is smart?!"</p>
<p>The Black Cat sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't think too much into it. But… I guess I owe you my thanks."</p>
<p>The girl giggled and tried to grab her crush again. "Kuro-sama never has to thank Kyoko. Kyoko would do <strong>anything</strong> for Kuro-sama!"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart drop a little. Her statement reminded him a lot of what Creed always said to him.</p>
<p>"<em>I'd do </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>for you, Train…"</em></p>
<p>He shook his head to get rid of thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't start thinking such sad thoughts. You don't know for sure what the truth is yet. You'll be back…</em>
</p>
<p>Even his inner voice didn't believe that statement.</p>
<p>Kyoko shivered from the cold night air and found her way back onto his arm.</p>
<p>"It's so cold, Kuro-sama. Keep me warm!"</p>
<p>The teen leaned her head against Train's shoulder as they walked, keeping her arm wrapped tightly around him as she continued giggling and talking happily. Train decided not to bother shoving her off. She'd just find another way to latch on and seeing as she just helped him escape, he owed her at least that.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's an unsettling feeling to escape from your own home… I can't say that bodes well for the future. If I find out his secret is something small and stupid, we're still going to have to have a conversation about his possessiveness. However, if that's the only problem we end up having, I'll be grateful for it.</em>
</p>
<p>Right now, Train had every intention of returning to Creed. While his doubt was strong, there was still a part of him that was able to reason it was just something small that Creed was making a bigger deal out of. He did that a lot, so the Black Cat decided to find solace in that thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's better than the alternative… If Creed had something to do with Saya's death… Then that means…</em>
</p>
<p>"By the way, Kuro-sama. Why are you leaving?"</p>
<p>Train was actually happy to be interrupted by the teen this time. He didn't want to think about what he would do if this turned out to be the worst case scenario. However, her question wasn't entirely off topic, so the cat still wasn't really happy with the subject, and he <strong>really</strong> didn't want <strong>her</strong> to know about the issue.</p>
<p>"I just… need to get away for awhile…" It wasn't entirely a lie, so he hoped the teen would buy it.</p>
<p>Something about what Train said made the girl perk up. "Does this mean you're <strong>leaving</strong> Diskenth-sama?!"</p>
<p>Train made a strangled noise and felt his body go cold at that question. However, he managed to keep walking, hoping the girl didn't notice his reaction.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Kyoko didn't seem convinced. "Really? Because you have been spending <strong>a lot </strong>less time with him and you seem to be fighting more. If you'd ask me, that is a good recipe for a break up!"</p>
<p>"It's a good thing I didn't ask you, then…"</p>
<p>Although, if Train were honest with himself, at that moment, he didn't know what the future held for him and Creed. If you asked him four weeks ago, he'd said he'd be with the swordsman for the rest of his life. Just merely four weeks ago, Train didn't think there was anything in the world that would ever separate him from Creed. There wasn't anything the man could do or say that would make him want to leave or ever feeling anything other than love for him.</p>
<p>"<em>SHE WAS JUST SWEEPER TRASH!"</em></p>
<p>Train felt a crack in his heart at that memory, but pushed it aside quickly, trying to replace it with better ones.</p>
<p>"<em>If I have made your heart heavy, then take a knife and cut out mine, use it for your own."</em></p>
<p>The cat felt his heart swell with love at the memory of one of the many beautiful things Creed had said to him the night they exchanged their affections. Creed always knew what to say, what to do to make him feel better, and even now when Train was mad at him and felt like he couldn't trust him, somehow the swordsman was able to comfort the gunman.</p>
<p>He played that memory and more through his head, trying to remind himself of how much his partner meant to him. Trying to convince himself that Creed would never betray him. Until he knew the truth, Train decided to push aside all the doubtful and negative thoughts he had about the silver man and think only of the joy and bliss he felt when he was around his lover.</p>
<p>Train smiled as he walked down the woods, relieved to feel his negative and doubtful side gave him a break for a few hours and allowed him to think of more peaceful times.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed opened his eyes and immediately turned to the door he leaned on. He was awake instantaneously, as if he had never been asleep in the first place.</p>
<p>"Train?!" He said it rather loudly, hoping his beloved would hear him.</p>
<p>There was no response and he felt himself starting to panic. Terrible scenarios began to run through his head and he desperately needed to get into Train's room to see if he was okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or to see if he's still there!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew after what he had just said to his beloved that Train's disappearance was probably much more likely. His cat was already trying to leave and Creed didn't think his comment about Saya was going to make that any better. He probably just succeeded in driving his love away.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" He called again, banging on the door now, not caring if he woke anyone up. Judging by the sun, it was at least six in the morning, which meant several apostles were already awake.</p>
<p><em>Shit! How could I fall asleep!? How could I </em><em><strong>stay</strong></em> <em>asleep!?</em></p>
<p>Still hearing no response from his cat, Creed tried the door and growled loudly when he saw it was still locked. He cursed loudly and ran out his room to the other door that led to Train's room and tried that. Feeling the knob turn, the swordsman sighed in relief and opened it quickly. Creed was only able to run a few feet into the room before he was stopped by the nightstand that had been thrown across the room.</p>
<p>Creed blinked and took in the empty room, his heart shaking in fear when he saw what Train had done to it. He took another fearful step in, feeling his foot squish under the water from the vase his beloved had destroyed. The silver man watched as a rose petal disintegrated under his foot, no longer able to retain its shape from all the water damage it had taken on.</p>
<p>Creed didn't waste any time and ran to the bathroom to see if Train was in there. He cursed again and checked the closet, grabbing all the clothes that were hanging there and tossing him on the floor carelessly, as if he would find his Kitten hiding behind the garments like a child hiding from their parents.</p>
<p>The swordsman screamed and ran to the window instead, noticing it was open slightly and praying his cat had just fallen asleep on the roof. Creed stumbled as he ran up the stairs, his legs losing their strength the more he began to realize Train was gone. He ran around every corner of the roof, even going so far as to slide down the side that was not flat, just in case his beloved decided to sleep at an angle.</p>
<p>Seeing nothing, Creed punched the ceiling, breaking a few tiles and climbed back up the roof, down the stairs, and headed back into Train's room. Without a second glance at anything else, Creed burst through the door and ran down the halls that led to the kitchen. He thought maybe Train was just hungry and was getting something to eat.</p>
<p><em>Did he really leave? Everything seems so </em><em><strong>calm</strong></em><em>. If he left, someone would have told me. Someone would have seen him. I set up too many people to constantly patrol for it to be </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>quiet!</em></p>
<p>Creed knew his beloved was capable of getting past everyone without a sound, but still, he didn't believe it would be <strong>this </strong>quiet. His group wasn't completely useless and neither were his stars. As amazing as his cat was, <strong>someone</strong> would have seen <strong>something</strong>.</p>
<p>When he got to the kitchen, he slammed the door open, making Echidna jump and spill a little of the two mugs of coffee she was holding. Creed paid her no mind and entered the kitchen, opening every cupboard and drawer, as if his beloved would fit in any of those small places. A few of the drawers he pulled out so recklessly they fell to the floor and he had torn through the cabinets like a wild animal searching for their newborn, leaving a broken mess of plates and cups on the tile.</p>
<p>The actress watched her leader in stunned silence. Just as she was about to voice her curiosity, Creed ran into the kitchen. Judging from the loud screams and crashing pots and pans, she assumed the silverman was destroying that room as well. Knowing that following after him was a bad idea, she decided to stay put and wait for the man to return.</p>
<p>When he did, Echidna watched as he ripped the fridge open and grabbed the milk. She cocked an eyebrow as he checked how much was in there, as if the beverage could calm his frenzied mind.</p>
<p>"DAMNIT!" Creed shouted as he threw the milk to the ground, not caring as it split open and splashed across the floor.</p>
<p>Echidna jumped again when Creed turned towards her, not sure what to make of his face. Half of his face was red, as if he had been sleeping against a hardwood floor. His eyes had so much baggage under them they would need their own compartment on a plane. However, the look in his blue orbs was indescribable. He looked delirious and bereaved, crazed and lost, but out of all the emotions Echidna read, the one that stood out the most was heartbroken…</p>
<p>As soon as she saw the emotion, she knew right away this had something to do with the Black Cat. She noticed Train had been angry with him recently and they hadn't been spending as much time with each other. She tried to talk to her leader about it, but he pushed her away every time, so she had no idea what was actually going on between them. Based on what she was witnessing right now, it must have been bad.</p>
<p>"Creed… Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped and looked at her as if he just realized she was in the room. "Have you seen Train?"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked and shook her head. "No… But I've only been here and out back with Charden." Seeing Creed begin to panic again, the woman frowned. "I'm sure he's somewhere, Creed… Did you check the garden?"</p>
<p>Creed was already running out the door when she asked him this question with a look in his eyes she could only describe as desperate. Still holding her and Charden's coffee, she followed the hysterical man, wanting to know what had happened to make him fall over the edge so much.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it possible Train left? No. No, he wouldn't leave Creed. As mad as the Black Cat has been at him, he cares about him enough not to just leave him unannounced.</em>
</p>
<p>She followed Creed out the front door and watched as he ran through the garden, to the spot of flowers Train had spent most of his time with. She felt her heart break when Creed screamed and pulled his hair. He then grabbed a nearby guard and questioned him angrily. The look on the poor Shooting Star member's face was horrifying, as if Creed's words had sucked the soul from his body.</p>
<p>When Creed walked away, the man stood frozen in place, his face pale and body shaking slightly. Echidna watched as Creed approached, readying herself for a berating even though she had done nothing wrong, but was shocked to see he completely ignored her. She was more shocked to see he was crying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not just crying. His face didn't show anger at all. I thought based on that guard's reaction that Creed would be angry beyond belief. Instead he just looks… sad.</em>
</p>
<p>That was really the only word she could use to describe what her leader looked like. Maybe whatever he said to the guard was out of habit. Maybe he was genuinely just sad, but didn't know how to interact appropriately with someone other than Train when he felt that emotion and only acted like he was angry because that's all he knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>He has been very calm up until now. Even when the Black Cat put space between them, he wasn't angry and didn't react violently to anyone. He was just… sad.</em>
</p>
<p>For some reason, that scared her more than if he was angry. She knew how to deal with his anger, she didn't know how to deal with his sadness. Everyone knew what would happen if Creed was acting angry and violent and they all knew what to do: Hide until it had passed. But with him being <strong>sad</strong>… Who knew what would happen?</p>
<p>
  <em>For some reason, I feel like it will be worse. I should keep following him… But from a distance.</em>
</p>
<p>Just in case he decided to flip at any minute, Echidna made sure to keep space between herself and her leader. It now seemed like he was on his way to the basement, where Doctor's lab was. She wasn't sure why he would think Train would be there. The Black Cat stayed as far away from Kanzaki as he could, even farther than he stayed from Kyoko.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he thinks Doctor has something to do with Train's disappearance?</em>
</p>
<p>She still didn't think Train would just leave, but it was a thought she was starting to give credit to since Creed was acting as if it were true. The actress walked to the bottom of the basement stairs, still holding the two cups of coffee, all but forgetting what she had originally intended to do that morning. She still kept her distance as Creed banged on the doctor's lab door, but she stayed close enough to hear what they were saying when the scientist answered the door.</p>
<p>"Lord Creed? May I help you?"</p>
<p>Doctor was calm and collected as always which only made Creed more impatient. He pushed past the man and entered the lab without permission, not caring what he might see. The only thing he cared about right now was Train and he managed to convince himself that Doctor had taken him to finally perform some of those sick experiments he had been asking to borrow Train for. He didn't question that Train would never let him do that since Creed didn't want to accept that Train had left.</p>
<p>As he walked in the lab, he ignored all the terrible experiments displayed throughout the room and began his search for his beloved. He started moving equipment and furniture around, not bothering to listen to the scientist protests as he flipped a tray of rather expensive looking test tubes.</p>
<p>"My, Lord! What is going on?!" Doctor never lost his cool, but his leader was acting erratically and destroying some very valuable supplies.</p>
<p>When Creed heard the doctor's voice he stopped what he was doing and stormed over to him. Kanzaki noticed that although he was acting angry, he did not look it. He looked lost and maybe even a little scared. Doctor didn't know what happened, but for whatever reason, this emotion worried him more than his rage or fury. Anger he knew how to deal with, but this…</p>
<p>Creed punched a tray table that rested on a desk next to him and screamed at the man. "WHERE'S TRAIN?!"</p>
<p>Doctor blinked and shook his head. "I don't know, my Lord… He's not in his room?"</p>
<p>Creed growled loudly and ignored a tear that fell down his cheek. "His room is a mess and he isn't in there or anywhere else he normally goes for that matter! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!"</p>
<p>Kanzaki stood frozen, trying to keep his normal calm demeanor as he tried to reason with the man. "Creed… What makes you think I have something to do with his disappearance?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his skin begin to break as he dug his nails deep into his palm. "Because you are <strong>obsessed </strong>with getting him down here to experiment on… You must have drugged him and taken him!"</p>
<p>Doctor blinked again. "Do you really think Heartnet-san is guiable or foolish enough to let <strong>me</strong> poison him? He's <strong>the Black Cat</strong>. There's no way someone as weak as myself could ever pull one over on <strong>him</strong>."</p>
<p>The scientist was hoping that if he spoke highly of Train, Creed would back off. Also, it was true. He had thought about drugging the cat many times and bringing him to his lab, but he knew he would never get away with it. Not only did Train keep him at a distance, he also never accepted anything from Kanzaki and even if he did succeed, when Creed found out he may as well stab himself with the Imagine Blade.</p>
<p>Creed thought his words over and nodded. However, he did not calm down. He turned on his heel quickly and left, off to search anywhere else he could for his beloved. Doctor stepped out of his lab and watched Creed run back up the stairs, nearly knocking Echidna over. He cocked an eyebrow at the woman who looked just as disturbed as he was.</p>
<p>"I… I think Train might have left."</p>
<p>Doctor stared up where Creed had gone. "If that's the case… We should keep an eye on our unstable leader. I don't know about you, but this panicked sorrow concerns me more than his old bouts of rage."</p>
<p>Echidna nodded and walked up the stairs after Creed. He was already gone, but she noticed Charden was walking towards them both, his face looking as if he had just seen a ghost.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or an unstable swordsman… Where did he go?</em>
</p>
<p>The blood Taoist walked quickly towards the duo and before he could even ask the question, Echidna answered it.</p>
<p>"The Black Cat is missing."</p>
<p>Charden looked troubled and glanced over his shoulder where Creed had gone. "He… isn't acting exactly that way I thought he would if that ever happened."</p>
<p>Echidna frowned at the man. "I think we're all thinking the same thing… However, this worries me more than if he was angry."</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "Agreed. I think we should follow him."</p>
<p>"Exactly what I said moments ago. There's no telling what he'll do with this unknown emotion."</p>
<p>Charden and Echidna knew Doctor didn't understand emotions, but they did. What Creed was feeling wasn't unknown. The look on his face spoke levels of pain they didn't know existed. He seemed void of feelings, but also seemed to have too many at the same time to comprehend. The man was heart broken, which was only more proof that Train had most likely left.</p>
<p>As they walked down the hall, Echidna suddenly remembered the coffee she was holding and handed the man his mug. Charden took it and tried to smile as best he could behind his unease at the situation. He took a sip, then placed it on an end table they passed as they turned a corner.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my dear. But I think caffeine will have to wait until later."</p>
<p>The actress nodded and placed her on the same table and followed after the two men. Doctor had gotten ahead of them and Creed had now run into Shiki and Maro who were on their way to the kitchen. Charden put an arm up to stop Echidna from walking any further down the hall, seeing as Creed looked like he was going to snap at the two Taoist. Even the doctor halted his steps to watch what their leader was going to do to the two Tao born men.</p>
<p>Echidna gawked at Creed's reaction. The two men definitely seemed alarmed by Creed's yelling, but they could all tell they were thinking the same thing Echidna, Doctor, and Charden were thinking. This was <strong>not </strong>a normal reaction coming from the swordsman, and none of them knew what to do about it. They wanted to run, but also didn't know if that would make matters worse.</p>
<p>Creed stormed away from all the useless trash he called members of his group and ran back to Train's room. He thought maybe he simply missed Train and his beloved was back in his room, cleaning up the mess he made last night, waiting for Creed to bring him breakfast. The swordsman didn't have breakfast, but he did need to check again, just in case.</p>
<p><em>He </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be there… My Kitten wouldn't just disappear. He </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be somewhere, I just know it.</em></p>
<p>He could feel more tears falling down his cheek, burning his face as he choked back another loud sob. The whole time he had been searching the mansion, Creed felt like he was going to fall apart. With each person he questioned and got no answer, he felt a little more of his sanity slip away. He didn't think he'd be this upset if he and Train didn't just have the worst fight they had ever had, including the time they spent with Chronos. If his cat wasn't already at his wits ends with Creed's deceit, he would have just thought his love was resting somewhere no one could find him so he could be alone.</p>
<p>As he approached his beloved's room, he saw another guard pass by. Creed grabbed him tightly, shaking him as he spoke in a distraught, depressed voice.</p>
<p>"Where is Train?!"</p>
<p>The guard gave him the same look everyone else had and Creed was getting sick of seeing it.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know, sir! I haven't seen Heartnet-san since yesterday!"</p>
<p>Creed noticed a red mark on his cheek and wiped it off with his finger. He brought it to his nose and smelled it, then rubbed it between his fingers, trying to figure out what it was. This was the third Shooting Star he had seen with this same smudge on his cheek and Creed couldn't help but think it had something to do with his Kitten's disappearance.</p>
<p>He eyed the man curiously and asked another question. "Where were you last night? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"</p>
<p>The man still looked scared, but then became confused as he thought about Creed's question. "Actually, my Lord… I… I don't remember what happened last night… I remember patrolling down the hall from Heartnet-san's room like you asked, but there's a blank spot between the beginning of my shift and the end. Whatever happened during that time, I ended up on the floor…"</p>
<p>Creed growled and shoved the man away, continuing his journey back to Train's room.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's almost exactly the same story as the other men. But, Train can't wipe people's memories. Why can't any of these useless men remember anything?!</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't question why he didn't kill any of them. That part of him had been fading away slowly, and he hadn't bothered to wonder why. It wasn't affecting anything negatively, so he didn't give it a second thought.</p>
<p>Creed burst through the door to Train's room again and began a new search. He only barely noticed almost his entire team was behind him as he tore apart the already wrecked room. Just as he was about to rip the blankets off and check under the bed, Creed saw a small piece of paper resting in the enter.</p>
<p>Frowning, he picked it up and read it to himself, his heart stopping at the words his beloved had written.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You had your chance to talk. Since you won't, I'll find the answers myself. I'll be back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Train</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was frozen as he gripped the paper. He saw drops of salty water stain the note, knowing full well he had lost complete control of his tears and not caring in the least. The world around him fell away and Creed could feel the darkness closing in. His eyes saw nothing but the words his beloved wrote him, his ears rang loudly, and his body felt nothing. Time stood still as he ripped the paper in half, knowing too well what his beloved cat was going to find out and he wouldn't be coming back.</p>
<p>"Echidna… Open a portal to every town we have ever been to." He stood and turned to his team, his eyes overcast from his hair, masking his heartache as he addressed the rest of his Apostles.</p>
<p>"We're going on a man hunt for the Black Cat. No rest until we've found him and brought him back."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I told you to stay at the hotel. You don't have to go everywhere with me. In fact, you have a home! Go there!" Train scowled at the girl clinging to his arm again, preventing him from drinking his milk.</p>
<p>It was relatively easy to find the bar Sven had told him to go to in order to contact him. The bigger issue was getting there. It was rather far away from their hideout, so it took the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon to get there. By the time they reached their destination, Train was so tired he didn't think he'd be able to have a decent conversation with the sweeper. The adrenaline from the night and morning's events had worn off and the Black Cat knew he needed to sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the other problem is this damn girl! For whatever reason, she refuses to go home!</em>
</p>
<p>Train offered to take her back to her house since it was actually pretty conveniently close to the cafe, but the teen rejected that idea as soon as Train offered it. She tried to convince Train into letting them share the same room, but the gunman knew he'd rather shoot himself than share a room with the overly affectionate girl. The longest relief he had from her was when she went to her house to grab some more clothes.</p>
<p>Kyoko giggled. "Kuro-sama, you know it's dangerous for me to be alone right now! You said it yourself, Diskenth-sama will kill me when he finds out I helped you escape!"</p>
<p>Train sighed in defeat and rested his head on the bar. She was right. The reason Train gave in so readily to her demands was because he knew if she left her alone and Creed found her, she might be dead within seconds. He still hoped his partner was stable enough that he wouldn't kill her, but he couldn't take that chance. Creed had been a lot calmer recently and Train barely ever saw that killer side in himself or Creed, but it wasn't worth the risk.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as she annoys the hell out of me, she doesn't deserve to die. I need to keep her safe until we get back, then I can convince Creed to go easy on her. After all, she's just a kid with a crush. He should understand after all the crazy things he's done for me.</em>
</p>
<p>Although, that wouldn't help his jealous side, but Train was aware that Creed should know by now he had absolutely zero interest in the girl. Not only was she annoying and clingy, she was far too young for Train to ever consider her an option. Creed had nothing to be insecure about when it came to her.</p>
<p>"Could we stop using the word 'escape'? I'm going back. I just needed to stretch my legs and meet a friend…."</p>
<p>Train didn't like acting as if he broke out of prison. As much as his mind tried to remind him of that terrible fact, the cat refused to give it any further thought. Doing so would only mean Creed really was hiding an unforgivable secret. One that the swordsman knew would drive Train away. Maybe even change how the cat felt towards the man.</p>
<p><em>No. I won't accept that yet. I can't accept he would betray me so badly that I wouldn't want to be with him anymore. I can't accept that Creed would do something that would make me not love him anymore. There's </em><em><strong>nothing</strong></em> <em>he could do that would change that...</em></p>
<p>The Black Cat banged his head on the bar to stop himself from thinking about Creed's secret having something to do with Saya. The doubtful thoughts still seemed to be giving him a break, and he didn't want to invite them back in. He didn't need to remind himself that if Creed had a hand in Saya's death that it would most likely change things between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if he only had a small hand in it, it would change </em>
  <em>
    <strong>something</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. It might not change how I feel about him, but it might put us back a few steps until I feel I can trust him again.</em>
</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama! Stop that! You're going to get a headache!"</p>
<p>Kyoko wrapped her arms around Train's neck to stop him from banging his head on the table making the gunman growl. He knew it was just her excuse to hug him tighter, but Train also didn't have the will power to push her away anymore. While he felt rested after sleeping for several hours before meeting Sven, his emotional turmoil was no better. It also had not been a full night's sleep, nor had it been restful. He was tossing and turning and constantly waking up from nightmares, but at least he was able to squeeze in a few hours.</p>
<p>Train checked the clock behind the bar and took another sip of milk. Train hoped Creed wasn't searching for him and if he was, he wouldn't find him until <strong>after </strong>he talked to the sweeper. This was a small town they had never been to and was pretty far away, so he was confident he'd be able to get his answers before his partner could track him down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Though, I do hope he just leaves me alone. That seems doubtful with how he was acting when I left…</em>
</p>
<p>He had <strong>never</strong> seen Creed that upset before, which made his confidence waver slightly. Train sighed again and gulped down his milk, raising his hand to call the owner back over for another drink. A large woman named Annette came over quickly, seeming to ignore the customer she was waiting on in favor of Train. Apparently, Sven had told her to be expecting the legendary Black Cat to stop by her bar asking for him. How the man found out he was the Black Cat was beyond him, but based on the few interactions they had , Train figured out he was a pretty clever man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Plus, what I've learned about being a sweeper from Saya is your good at gathering information about the underground world. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows what Chronos is. Saya did after all. She also knew who I was when he saved my life…</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed like a lifetime ago now that Saya had saved his life. It had been almost a year since her death, and two years before that when she found him bleeding out in an alley and saved his life. She knew right away that he was the Black Cat, but helped him anyway. If she wasn't there, Train might not be alive today.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that kindness is what sparked our friendship… I don't think I've ever even told Creed that story… That might have changed how he saw her…</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>SHE WAS JUST SWEEPER TRASH!"</em></p>
<p>Train pushed the memory aside and smiled at the woman who handed him another glass of milk. "Thanks, Annette…"</p>
<p>The woman nodded at him and started cleaning the glass he had just finished. "I never imagined a legendary man such as yourself would drink something as innocent as milk."</p>
<p>Train smirked and gulped the substance down. "I'm full of surprises. You'll learn that the more we talk."</p>
<p>Annette nodded and took his empty glass again. "Sven did say you were strange. In fact, when he found out who you were, he didn't believe it at first."</p>
<p>Train chuckled lightly and took the next glass she offered him. "I get that a lot…"</p>
<p>He had only been there about an hour, but he already felt like he could trust this woman. She also knew who he was through Sven and still allowed him to sit and drink as much milk as he wanted. She also made sure not to say his true identity out loud for fear of someone over hearing and trying to capture or kill him. The Black Cat had a lot of enemies and word in the underground world had spread that Chronos was looking for him. Annette already warned him that the Cait Sith bar was full of sweepers who knew who the Black Cat and Chronos were, but probably wouldn't recognize Train as the ex-assassin. As long as they didn't say anything specific, they were fine.</p>
<p>Kyoko giggled annoyingly and tightened her hold on Train, nearly choking him out. "Kyoko was shocked to learn who Kuro-sama was too. Who knew such a cute and brave guys would be the Bla-"</p>
<p>Train slapped his hand across her mouth and glared harshly at her. Annette gave her a stern look as well and turned sympathetically to Train.</p>
<p>"Who is this kid, anyway?"</p>
<p>Train scowled at the teen, wiped his hands on his pants after she had kissed it, then turned back to the woman behind the bar. "She's a member of that group Sven mentioned as well. She just… tagged along…"</p>
<p>Kyoko beamed at the woman, her arm now wrapped firmly back around Train's. "I'm Kuro-sama's girlfriend!"</p>
<p>Train slammed his hand on the table. "NO! We are <strong>not</strong> starting that again!"</p>
<p>They hadn't interacted with many people, but every person they did talk to, Kyoko made a point to say they were in a relationship. Train made sure to correct her every time, but he was still getting sick of it.</p>
<p>Kyoko pouted. "But Kuro-samaaaa, isn't it only a matter of time? You and Diskenth-sama and totally over and Kyoko saved you! That means we're meant to be together!"</p>
<p>"No to everything you just said…" The cat growled.</p>
<p>Train didn't want to say he and Creed were done. He had spent the last ten hours convincing himself that would never happen and this girl's constant reminders of the problems he was having with his lover were beginning to wear on his last nerve. He hated how she continued butting in where she didn't belong.</p>
<p>Annette's eyes widened. "Diskenth… Are you saying you and he are…"</p>
<p>Train looked at her wearily and slumped on the bar stool, eyeing the milk absentmindedly. "It's… complicated…"</p>
<p>That was the best way to describe his current status with Creed to any outside party. Even to someone who knew them it was the best label he could muster at the moment. After all, right now it was the truth.</p>
<p>He breathed a sigh of relief when Annette didn't push for more information. She seemed to sense his unease with the subject, she decided to change it.</p>
<p>"Sven should be here any minute. He's usually always on time."</p>
<p>Train nodded at her as she stepped away to deal with another customer. The cat pulled his arm away from Kyoko again and finished his milk. Annette said Sven was going to be there at four, since he was finishing up a sweep he and that bio-girl named Eve had been tracking down. They just needed to hand him over to the police and then they'd head straight to the bar. Train was lucky they were in town since they moved around so much.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama, who is this man you're meeting?"</p>
<p>Train gave her a frustrated side glance. "I told you, he's an old friend."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but who <strong>is</strong> he? Can he be trusted?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her insight. As annoying as she had been, she was impressing him with her random bouts of intelligence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why can't she just act like this all the time? Why does she have to be so </em>
  <em>
    <strong>annoying</strong>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes. We can trust him. We owe each other. He wouldn't hand me over to Chronos. And even if he did, I can definitely take him."</p>
<p>Kyoko beamed and squeezed his arm again. "Kyoko knows that! There isn't anyone in the world Kuro-sama can't take! That includes everyone in the Apos-"</p>
<p>Train covered her mouth again but took it away before she could kiss it. She took his warning look seriously and nodded, knowing she wasn't supposed to talk about Chronos or the Apostles of the Stars since anyone in here could know who both organizations were.</p>
<p>Train glanced at the clock again and noticed it had just hit four on the dot. On cue, he heard the bell above of the door ringing, signaling someone had entered the bar. Train turned his gaze to the door and saw the green haired sweeper scanning the room for the Black Cat. Eve was standing at his side as usual, her blakck dress a little ruffled and torn, but otherwise she looked unharmed. The same could be said for Sven except for a minor scratch on his cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wow, guess they really did come here right after their sweep. They didn't even have time to clean up.</em>
</p>
<p>That only worried Train more what Sven had to say. It seemed like whatever it was, it really important. Before his thoughts could take over again, Train stood and waved at the man, trying to catch his attention. Eve saw him first and pulled Sven's sleeve, pointing in the direction of Train. The sweeper smiled and waved, then made his way over to the duo.</p>
<p>As they approached, Sven stopped when he saw the teen clinging to Train. He didn't know who she was, but he knew the company the Black Cat kept and wasn't sure if it was safe. Train noticed he had changed stances when he saw Kyoko, the sweeper arms reaching out to block Eve just in case. Train rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from the teen again.</p>
<p>"It's fine. She won't hurt a fly."</p>
<p>Kyoko looked at the sweeper and smirked, grabbing Train's arm again. "Is the old man scared of me?"</p>
<p>Train pushed her away. "You wish. You're about as deadly as a headless chicken."</p>
<p>Sven was close enough to hear that he took a seat next to Train. "That's good to know." He then glanced around the room, as if looking for someone else. "Did any of your other…. <strong>friends</strong> follow you?"</p>
<p>Train knew he was really asking about Creed and shook his head. "No. It's just us."</p>
<p>Sven let out a sigh of relief and waved at Annette. The woman was about to bring him his usual and he brushed her away. "Just take care of Eve. I won't be eating anything right now."</p>
<p>Train could see a worried look on his face and decided to question it. "Bad sweep?"</p>
<p>Sven blinked at him. "No. Not at all. It actually went better than usual. Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and fingered the rim of his glass. "Wishful thinking…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess that worried look has more to do with talking to me… I can already tell this isn't going to go well…</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he didn't want to give into his negative thoughts yet. He wanted to remain hopeful until after this conversation was over.</p>
<p>He watched as Sven stood and looked at Annette again. "Annette? Can we talk in your back room? This is a… sensitive matter."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart drop at the man's request. That only pushed him more towards the negative thoughts he so desperately wanted to avoid and rubbed his forehead stressfully. No one else seemed to notice his tense state as Annette confirmed they could.</p>
<p>Before leaving, Sven addressed Train, but eyed Kyoko wearily. "Can I trust your companion?"</p>
<p>Train knew he meant could he trust Kyoko to stay with Eve and he nodded. "Yes. Like i said, she's not a danger to anyone, but she can hold her own if need be. Plus, she'll do pretty much anything I ask her to."</p>
<p>Kyoko gasped loudly. "Did Kuro-sama just give Kyoko a compliment?!"</p>
<p>Train face palmed and groaned loudly. "Just… Just watch the girl and keep her safe, okay?"</p>
<p>Eve glared at Sven. "I can take care of myself…"</p>
<p>Sven patted her head. "I know you can, but I don't know who might come in here now that Train is here. It's better if you have someone else to have your back for the next few minutes while we talk."</p>
<p>The blonde girl was still not stratified with that answer and was about to protest again before Sven interrupted her.</p>
<p>"Just sit here with Train's friend-"</p>
<p>"-Girlfriend!" Kyoko corrected as she hugged Train tightly.</p>
<p>Train shoved her off again. "No!"</p>
<p>Sven's eyebrow twitched. "...Whatever. Just stay here with her and Annette. I'll be back soon."</p>
<p>Eve continued pouting at him as he gestured for Train to follow him to the back. The Black Cat pushed the teen off him again and glared. "You heard the man. Stay here and protect the girl. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Train ignored her pout and turned to follow Sven. He knew the teen had a short attention span and Eve was a cute little kid. There was no way Kyoko wouldn't be easily distracted by the bio-girl.</p>
<p>Sven walked through two sets of doors until they reached a small room that looked like an office. Train was surprised how secure it looked for a restaurant owner's office. The locks on the door were not ones Train thought he could pick easily and it even seemed like it was made at least somewhat sound proof. There was padding on the walls and no windows, making the cat think this room had been used often for private conversations such as the one he was about to have.</p>
<p>Sven took a seat behind a desk and gestured for Train to sit as well. Growing more anxious by the second, Train compiled and sat across from Sven. He was trying his best to hide the trepidation in his face as he crossed his arms and legs, leaning back in the chair as he eyed the sweeper seriously.</p>
<p>"I don't like beating around the bush. What did you want to tell me at Freesia's birthday that you couldn't in front of Creed?"</p>
<p>Sven looked almost as nervous as Train did and was not doing as good a job of hiding it. "Before we get into that, I really need to know… What is your relationship with him?"</p>
<p>Train stared at him for a second and tried to think of what to say. He had just been saying it was 'complicated' to everyone, but he knew that wouldn't be enough for the sweeper.</p>
<p>"...We're partners."</p>
<p>That answer was true and seemed to be enough for Sven as he nodded. The next question seemed to be harder to ask. The older man took a deep breath and looked Train in the eyes as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Any Saya? What was your relationship to her?"</p>
<p>This question was actually a little easier to answer. His relationship with her was much less complicated and something he actually enjoyed talking about.</p>
<p>"Saya… Saya was my best friend. I met her after she found me bleeding out in an alley and we became close very quickly." Train put his hands on the back of his head and looked up, smiling as if he was talking to Saya right now. "She did more than just save my life… She changed the way I saw the world. She taught me a new way to live life and gave me the resolve to leave Chronos…"</p>
<p>He was surprised even at himself for how much information he gave Sven about the girl. He did it because talking about her made him feel better. Train had felt sick since he left the Apostles and being asked about Saya was the only thing that made him happy right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>But then these thoughts lead to Creed… And the fact that Sven is asking me about Saya makes this all the more concerning.</em>
</p>
<p>He also couldn't ignore the fact that he trusted this man. Train didn't know why, but he felt like he could tell Sven the truth without concerns of what he would do or say in return.</p>
<p>Sven smiled warmly at his response. "Sounds like she meant a lot to you. I didn't know her very well, but from the short interaction we had, I could tell her was something special…"</p>
<p>As Sven trailed off, Train decided to ask his own question and get this conversation moving. "How did you know Saya?"</p>
<p>The sweeper paled at that thought and his face looked distant. As if he was playing a traumatic memory in his head. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, putting his white hat aside as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He offered one to Train who made a gross face and turned it away.</p>
<p>"No thanks. That stuff will kill you."</p>
<p>Sven couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "Is the Black Cat really worried about death via smoking?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, but chuckled quietly. "No, but the Black Cat isn't stupid enough to put poison in his system and possibly compromise his legendary skills."</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "Make sense. Wouldn't want to be incapable of fighting off dinosaurs and saving small bio-girls from imminent danger."</p>
<p>Train smirked and leaned forward, making sure the sweeper saw his cheeky smile. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about what the smoking will do to <strong>your</strong> body, old man? I'd hate for the poor Little Princess to be left alone without her caretaker."</p>
<p>Sven glowered at Train. "First of all, I'm not old. Second, if something happened to me, there are plenty of people to take care of Eve. I'd even go so far as the infamous Black Cat could become her guardian."</p>
<p>Train laughed louder at this, even clutching his sides as he tried to speak. "Me?! Take care of a kid?! Oh, you <strong>really</strong> don't know me well, do you?"</p>
<p>Sven shrugged his shoulders and took a drag from his cigarette. "I think you're capable of more than you realize."</p>
<p>Sven didn't know Train well, but just from their few encounters, he could tell Train was far more competent and mature than he let on. He was the Black Cat, after all. There had to be at least <strong>some</strong> seriousness behind that childish smirk.</p>
<p>The sweeper shook his head. "How did we get off topic so much?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Probably because I don't want to talk about this…"</p>
<p>Sven blinked. "Then why are you?"</p>
<p>"...Because Creed won't. And I have a feeling whatever you're about to tell me is going to change everything."</p>
<p>The sweeper frowned at the man sulking across from him. He felt pity for Train, knowing he was about to turn his whole world upside.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he said he doesn't like beating around the bush, but I can't just outright tell him Creed killed Saya. I need to ease him into it.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven sighed and took another drag, finally answering the man's question. "I… Met Saya the night she was killed. I accidentally ran into her with my briefcase and left quite a wallop on her face. She demanded I watch the fireworks with her after that and I owed her a bottle of milk."</p>
<p>Train laughed sadly. "That certainly sounds like her…"</p>
<p>He cursed himself mentally for not being there. If he didn't mouth out of the Elders and just killed his target, he might have been able to be there for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I might have been able to see who the killer was…</em>
</p>
<p>Train couldn't deny anymore that he was questioning who actually killed Saya. Seeing as Sven was asking about both Creed and Saya meant his partner must have had something to do with her death.</p>
<p><em>But that doesn't mean </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>did it. I won't believe that yet.</em></p>
<p>"I have to say, it seems like you have a lot more in common with her than I thought. I saw the half finished glass of milk. That's a strange drink to order in a bar."</p>
<p>Train laughed again, happy to know he was still capable of feeling joy. "That's me. I'm a weird guy. And she was a weird girl…"</p>
<p>Sven could tell he didn't mean to say those last words out loud and kept pushing forward with this dreadful conversation. He was glad to see Train laugh, because he had a feeling soon he wasn't going to be able to.</p>
<p>"Why are you partner's with Creed?"</p>
<p>Train jumped a little at the question, not expecting to be asked that. "Well… We were partnered together in Chronos, but when I left he followed me and created that organization <strong>for me</strong>…"</p>
<p>He emphasized the last words to remind himself of everything Creed had done for him, to hopefully get rid of his painful lump that was growing in his heart. He felt sick again, but swallowed thickly, grateful he hadn't been able to keep any food down since he left the mansion.</p>
<p>"You mean the Apostle of the Stars?" Sven smirked at Train's surprise. "Don't underestimate the sleuthing skills of a sweeper. We know more than you think. I thought you would understand that, seeing how close you were to Saya."</p>
<p>Train smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah… Guess I'm not surprised… But if you know, why wouldn't you try to ambush me? I'm sure Chronos has a big number on my head."</p>
<p>Sven shook his head. "Like I could take on the legendary Black Cat and a band of his cronies. I'm not <strong>that</strong> desperate for money."</p>
<p>Train smiled thankfully at the man, knowing that wasn't the entire reason. He could tell Sven also didn't <strong>want</strong> to hand him over. It was clear even though they didn't know each other well, they considered each other friends. After all, Train had saved him and Eve on more than one occasion now, and Train felt he would forever be indebted to Sven for putting his life on the line for Saya.</p>
<p>Sven sighed as he finished his cigarette putting it out on a nearby ashtray. "I don't think you really understood my question though. Why are you partner's with <strong>Creed</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train cocked his head. "I thought my answer was clear. We were already partners due to Chronos and he followed me to help me avenge Saya's death."</p>
<p>Sven froze and kept his eyes locked on Train. "Avenge her death against <strong>who</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train felt his body go cold at the sweeper's look, not liking how tense Sven had gotten. "Against Chronos. Against Number One."</p>
<p>Sven knew all about the numbers and that Train was their thirteenth. While he didn't know the identity of every number, he did know they existed and what their purpose was. It was beginning to become clear that Train didn't know the truth and Creed refused to tell him. In fact, it seemed like the madman was intent on Train <strong>not</strong> learning the truth and was more than happy to let the Black Cat live his life in complete ignorance of who actually killed Saya.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I will have to be the one to tell him… After all the times he's saved Eve, I owe him that. Besides… He's not a bad guy. Despite his past, he's actually quite childish and laid back. It's honestly really hard imagining he used to be a deadly assassin working for Chronos.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Sven took a deep breath, leaning forward on the desk, giving the gunman the more serious, genuine look he could. "Train… <strong>Creed</strong> killed Saya."</p>
<p>Train felt the color leave his body completely. Every bit of warmth departed his soul and he felt a shiver from the cold that began to wrap around him. He felt his breathing increase as his heart raced faster, shaking his head uncontrollably, not wanting to believe that Sven just said.</p>
<p>"No… No, <strong>Sephiria</strong> killed Saya… Creed… Creed wouldn't do that to me…"</p>
<p>One of the things that made Train fall in love with Creed was the man's dedication to his happiness. Creed would do <strong>anything</strong> to make him smile, no matter what the cost would be to himself. Creed would cut off his own arm and give it to Train if he asked for a third one. Creed was willing to destroy Chorons and everything they stood for just so Train could have his revenge against one member. Creed did that and would have done so much more for him. He would have given Train the moon and sun if he asked, so the idea that he would kill Saya was beyond Train's realm of understanding.</p>
<p>However, Sven was insistent and nodded his head. "Yes. He did. Creed killed Saya. I was there…" The sweeper shivered at the memory, seeing the bloody girl's dead body in his arms was almost too much for him to handle.</p>
<p>"He killed her, Train… Not only did he kill her, he killed her in such a brutal way I wish I could forget it. That night… haunts me. It was so bloody… so unnecessary… Train I'm sorry, but-"</p>
<p>"NO!" Train yelled and stood quickly, giving Sven a deadly look. "No! You must have seen wrong! It was dark and you were in an alley! There's <strong>no way </strong>Creed would kill her. There's no way he would do that to me…"</p>
<p>Sven jumped when Train yelled, then frowned at the sob that left the Black Cat's control. In that moment, he could tell Creed meant a lot more to Train than being just his partner. He didn't want to question the relationship further, but he also didn't need to . Train's body language and tone was all the confirmation he needed.</p>
<p>"Train… I'm sorry, but I know what he did. I saw it clear as day. He talked about you… He called her a witch… He said she was taking you away… I didn't understand any of it at the time, but I think I do now…"</p>
<p>Train wasn't looking at Sven. His hair was covering his face, preventing the sweeper from seeing the angry tears that threatened to fall. Everything Sven had just said sounded way too in character for Creed to not be true. He could see his partner becoming jealous of their friendship, reading into it too much and thinking it was something more than it actually was and then reacting to that feeling.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… It can't be true… Can it…?</em>
</p>
<p>It made too much sense, and Train felt nauseous. He even felt his hand land wretchedly on his stomach, swallowing again to prevent what little he had in there from coming up.</p>
<p>"No… He wouldn't… He couldn't…"</p>
<p>Sven frowned and stood slowly, reaching out to comfort the man. "Train..."</p>
<p>Train punched the desk, causing the surface of it to break in half, his knuckles bleeding as he kept his eyes down.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" He yelled, clenching his fists, ignoring the pain in his hand in favor of the pain in his heart. "Just… Just shut up and let me think..."</p>
<p><em>What do I do now? Is this really the truth? Did Creed </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>kill her?</em></p>
<p>If he did, he knew he couldn't stay with him. There was no way he could forgive this. Just moments ago, Train believed there was nothing Creed could do to change his feelings. He had convinced himself that his partner's secret must have been something stupid that he was turning into a big deal.</p>
<p>… <em>I have to hear it from someone else. I have to talk to Sephiria herself… And then Creed. I need to hear it from him as well.</em></p>
<p>Train nodded to himself, ignoring Sven as the sweeper stood across from him, waiting for him to say something more. He knew that he needed to hear this from Creed, but he also wanted to talk to Sephiria. He remembered all those months ago when she tried to tell him something as well, and he had a feeling it had something to do with this.</p>
<p><em>I was too angry and convinced </em><em><strong>she</strong></em> <em>was my enemy that I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say. And that was also the night Creed almost died to protect me…</em></p>
<p>Train shook his head of the thought, not caring if Sven thought he was crazy right now. To be honest, he felt like he <strong>was</strong> going crazy. He used to think of that night when Creed almost died to protect him as the moment when his feelings started to shift to something more than just friends or partners. Now, knowing what Creed might have done… He couldn't see it as anything more than a crazed man who was obsessed with him.</p>
<p><em>And I only say </em><em><strong>might</strong></em> <em>because I still need to be sure. I need to talk to Sephiria and Creed… But how do I get in touch with Number One?</em></p>
<p>As Train began to form a plan he cursed mentally at a thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit... Kyoko… What the hell do I do with her?</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you need a place to hide out for awhile?"</p>
<p>Train glanced at Sven, then looked away quickly. He wasn't prepared to look anyone in the eyes just yet. "Yes, but I refuse to endanger you and Eve. If… If what you said is true, and I'm not saying it is… Not only would Chronos be coming after you, but Creed would as well."</p>
<p><em>I don't want to believe it, but if I want to make sure no one else dies unncessarily, I need to give what he said at least </em><em><strong>some</strong></em> <em>credit…</em></p>
<p>"...Can you hide the girl?"</p>
<p>He knew he needed to keep Kyoko away from himself as well. While Chronos and Creed would both be looking for her as well, Train was the higher target right now so they would search for him in favor of the teen. Honestly, with how willingly she left the organization, Train questioned what her goal was in joining in the first place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Idiot, you know what her goal was. She told you when you took her from school. Besides, it doesn't sound like she really has a family to go home to. And even if she did, that'd be the first place Chronos or Creed would check. At least with Sven, she'd be somewhat hidden and protected.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "We can take her. I don't like to brag, but we're pretty good at staying hidden."</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief. That was one less thing he had to worry about. "Thank you…"</p>
<p>The sweeper couldn't help but hear the sad fury that was still in his voice. "Train… What are you going to do…?"</p>
<p>Train didn't know how to answer that question. There were so many things he needed to do and he felt like he had so little time to do them that answering his question was only going to slow him down. Train turned on his heels and headed for the door, not looking back and Sven as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I have another old friend I need to pay a visit to…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed smashed another window in the teen's empty apartment as he glared at a picture of Kyoko with her friends. No one was home which was good since Creed decided to destroy the place. Not that if anyone was there would have changed his reaction.</p>
<p>It didn't take him long to realize the girl was gone too and he was able to piece together the lipstick on the guards as belonging to her. As soon as he pointed it out, Doctor confessed to giving the women of the group a new invention that apparently worked too well. None of the guards remembered anything of that night and Kyoko's room was emptied of all her things.</p>
<p>The entire group was shocked when Creed didn't explode in rage at Kanzaki. The swordsman simply gave them all a location to look for Train at, then left to go to Kyoko's apartment. To say Doctor was relieved was an understatement. He fully expected his life to end when Creed found out, but when their leader simply glared at him, he was both happy and confused. He seemed more focused on finding Train than anything else and the first place he wanted to check was that fire girl's apartment.</p>
<p><em>That </em><em><strong>witch</strong></em> <em>took Train away… Her spell must have finally worked. That </em><em><strong>has </strong></em><em>to be it… My Kitten wouldn't just leave me…</em></p>
<p>Even Creed didn't believe himself. He started to think Saya wasn't a witch after all so calling Kyoko one made no sense. He knew the truth in his heart. Train left and Kyoko offered to help because of her annoying little crush on him. Chances were high that his beloved didn't turn her help down because he didn't want to cause a scene or hurt anyone. Creed knew his cat could have left without help from anyone, especially since all the guards were told not to hurt Train no matter what the circumstances were, but that didn't change the fact that his love wouldn't want to hurt anyone who was just following orders.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, he could have left without hurting them. Why would he take her with him? Has his feelings for her changed…?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head at the thought. There was no way Train's feelings for the girl would ever change. She was too annoying and too young. It didn't matter what she did, he would never care for her the way she cared for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then again… I thought the same thing of myself… What if she starts to change his mind just by following his orders? By following </em>
  <em>
    <strong>him</strong>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed hit his head and growled loudly, throwing the picture of Kyoko on the ground, watching with glee as the frame shattered. He pulled out his Imagine Blade and cut her couch in half, then the dining room table. She lived in a pretty small apartment, so it was easy and quick enough to check and then destroy. Still, Creed wasn't satisfied and decided to slash her fridge open as well.</p>
<p>However, none of his destruction was angry. It was filled with pain and sadness and his Imagine Blade showed it. His sword echoed what he was feeling on the inside and right now, his beloved weapon was sobbing hysterically, since Creed would not. He refused to cry in front of his members, and Echidna was standing right behind him, waiting for the go ahead to open a portal to the next location.</p>
<p>Creed looked at his blade and felt a pang of pity, which reflected in his weapon as it gave him a crazed, yet sympathetic look. The silver man sighed and caressed his blade soothingly, trying to calm himself and his weapon down.</p>
<p>"Shhh… It's okay… We'll find him…"</p>
<p>
  <em>We have to… I don't know what I'll do without him…</em>
</p>
<p>He was able to calm himself down enough and therefore his blade and leaned against the counter to the kitchen, the only thing he hadn't destroyed in the apartment. Creed needed to think, and he couldn't do that if he was taking his pain out on every inanimate object in the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Think, Creed, think. He didn't leave with the girl because he has feelings for her. He left because of what </em>
  <em>
    <strong>you </strong>
  </em>
  <em>said. He's starting to figure out you've been lying to him and he's looking for answers. He said that in his letter, stop trying to convince yourself he felt for anything reason.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath and allowed his logical thoughts to take over. It was really hard because his heart wanted nothing more than to fall on the floor and throw a violent tantrum until Train came back to him. But he knew he couldn't do that. He had to find Train and tell him the truth.</p>
<p>The silver man ran his fingers through his hair, ignoring the pain in his heart as he tried to think where to check next. He knew his beloved was going to find Sven. The man was the only person Creed could think of that knew the truth and would tell him. Yes, Sephiria knew as well, but since his cat currently suspected her of killing Saya, he couldn't trust anything she said.</p>
<p>Sven was an unbiased person who was caught up in the middle of all this and for whatever reason, Train trusted him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why? Why does he trust him? Why does he keep being drawn to sweeper trash like him? Like Saya?</em>
</p>
<p>He growled at himself and punched the counter, leaving an indent where his fist made contact. He needed to stop these negative thoughts about Saya too. That is what drove Train away in the first place. If Cread had never called her trash, his beloved may have stayed and given him another chance to tell the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop lying to yourself. You know that's not true either. You had no intention of telling Train, so you gave him no other option but to leave. You know it's true and it's time to stop avoiding the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>That was the moral of this whole story. Creed needed to find Train and tell him the truth before Sven did. He needed to put his hurt and fear aside and tell his beloved what really happened the night of Saya's death. Lying to his cat was only making everything worse, so he hoped that maybe if he came clean, Train would still be able to find it in himself to forgive and continue loving him.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a long shot, I know. But what other hope do I have to cling to? I… I know I should have done it sooner… And it's my fault for not telling him, but that doesn't matter now. I need to tell him the truth before he finds that sweeper.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed wracked his brain with what he knew about sweepers and where to find them. The rest of his group was off searching every town they had ever been to since forming the Apostles, but he kept Echidna with him so he could move faster. The rest of the group were all staying in contact with him and would let him know if they found Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>And once we do, we'll bring him home and I'll tell him everything… No matter how much it hurts…</em>
</p>
<p>What Creed refused to acknowledge was what would happen if Train already found the sweeper and therefore the truth. He knew his beloved knew where Sven was and chances of him having already made contact were high, but Creed needed this last bit of hope. Otherwise, he would go completely overboard and be entirely unable to react rationally.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I'm really rational right now…</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed again and stood up straight, putting his Imagine Blade away as he turned back to Echidna. "Open the portal Echidna. We're going to check every sweeper hot spot in every town we've been to."</p>
<p>The actress eyed him in confusion, but obeyed. She learned quickly that disobeying led to a panicked Creed and while he still hadn't been showing signs of anger or violence towards <strong>them</strong>, she didn't want to risk it. He was still unpredictable and she still didn't know how to handle this new emotion he was showing and continued to follow his orders.</p>
<p>She opened up a portal and waited for Creed to walk through it. Once he was in, Echidna followed her leader, closing the portal after her as they left Kyoko's destroyed apartment behind them. Creed didn't even think to check the nearby town. He didn't think it was worth his time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It took some convincing to get Kyoko to leave him and stay with Sven and Eve, but once he told her it was to keep her safe, she listened readily and became overjoyed that Train was trying to protect her. It didn't matter to the teen at all that Train's protection didn't come from any personal feelings for <strong>her</strong>. Train just didn't want <strong>anyone</strong> to die. This was something he was beginning to realize over time, actually. Even his urge to kill Sephiria had started to calm down the last two months, but it was still there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Except now… After I talk to Sephiria and Creed… While I want Creed dead?</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled his hair and shook his head, not willing to think about that yet. While he was making sure Kyoko was safe and developing a plan on how to find Sephiria, he decided he couldn't think about what he was going to do if what Sven said was true until after he finished talking to the two people he needed to.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Sven doesn't have any reason to lie to me, but… Just in case he was wrong…. Just in case he misinterpreted what happened… I need to ask Sephiria.</em>
</p>
<p>There was a part of him that hoped Chronos had ordered Creed to kill Saya and he didn't know who she was until <strong>after</strong> he had killed her and seen Train's reaction. If that was the case, it would make sense that he didn't want to tell Train, since he knew how much he cared for the sweeper girl and there was no guarantee he wouldn't blame Creed for her death.</p>
<p><em>Except if he</em> <em><strong>did</strong></em> <em>kill Saya because he was ordered to, I </em><em><strong>would</strong></em> <em>forgive him. It might take some time, but I would still go back to him and eventually move on. We were all ordered to do things we didn't want to, and I have no doubt if Creed knew what she meant to me, he would have never killed her.</em></p>
<p>This was the last bit of hope he clung to and the clung to it hard.</p>
<p>Train sighed and leaned back on the roof he was laying on, looking up at the orange sky. It was a little past six now, which meant it would be getting dark soon. Right now, he was just waiting for Sephiria to take the bait and prayed Creed wouldn't. He was still banking on his partner not being able to find him since they were in a location they had never been to before and was quite far away. The Apostles also didn't have the comfort to travel freely yet, since Chronos was working for them, whereas Chronos could move as they pleased.</p>
<p>However, the later it got, the more concerned he was about Number One showing up. She wasn't stupid and she had every reason to believe Train set a trap. Chances were she'd show up with someone else, probably Number Two, which meant he would be outnumbered if a fight were to break out. Train was ready for that. Hades loaded and in his hand, ready to fire at the first signs of a fight.</p>
<p>Train growled as he glanced at the sun again. "Come on, Sephiria. I don't know how much longer I can wait before Creed finds me…"</p>
<p>The gunman was currently waiting on a roof a few blocks down from Annette's bar. Before he left, he asked her to spread a rumor that the Black Cat was in town. Creed didn't have his eyes on this town, but he knew Chronos had their eyes everywhere, so even a hint at his location Sephiria would be alerted and check it out. To make the rumor more true, Train caused a little havoc by collecting as many nearby sweeps as possible, handing them over to Sven so he could turn in for the reward. The sweeper was shocked at how quickly he was able to round them up, but grateful to have the extra income.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Sephiria hears not only where I am, but that I'm collecting sweeps, maybe she'll think I left Creed and come without help.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew the woman had a soft spot for him. That was confirmed when he fought her a while back and she seemed reluctant to attack. That didn't stop her from giving him a good beating, but he could tell she didn't want to. She was also quite insistent on knowing why Train had joined forces with Creed, which made the cat believe if she thought he left the Apostles, that he was open to conversation or even to rejoining Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, one of those is true. Now she just needs to get here so we can talk.</em>
</p>
<p>He heard footsteps approaching and sat up quickly, pointing Hades in the direction of noise. Train did not lower it when he saw Sephiria step out from behind a tall chimney on the roof, Christ ready at her side.</p>
<p>"Heartnet…" She said coolly.</p>
<p>"Number One…" Train replied just as calmly.</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a minute, their weapons ready for a fight until Sephiria spoke again.</p>
<p>"Are you alone?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You?"</p>
<p>Sephiria lowered her sword so she could see Train better. "Yes. Based on your actions to get me here, I figured that meant you wanted to talk."</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn she's clever…</em>
</p>
<p>Train had to pat himself on the back a little too. This was, after all, one of the outcomes he was hoping for. Seeing the woman put her weapon away, but having her hand ready to draw it just in case, Train did the same. He stood from his spot on the roof, keeping his hands at his side just in case.</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure she knew, but she wanted him to start the conversation. "Creed."</p>
<p>Sephiria's stance became more stiff when she heard that name. "You never seemed opened to talking about him before… What's changed?"</p>
<p>Train tensed as well, not liking where he knew the conversation was going, but knowing it had to happen. "A lot."</p>
<p>Sephiria was not happy with that response. "What exactly about Creed do you wish to discuss?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Everything…"</p>
<p>He paused and waited to see what she was going to do. Train watched as she relaxed a little, trying to show the cat clear signs that she did not want to fight and knew what she was about to say was going to be hard for him to hear.</p>
<p>"Is this about that sweeper girl? Saya Minatuski?"</p>
<p>Train didn't respond, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that it was.</p>
<p>"Tell me… Why do you think I killed her?" Sephiria asked him this question before, but Train did not want to talk about it back then. She hoped now that <strong>he</strong> had sought <strong>her</strong> out, that meant he was willing to listen.</p>
<p>Train shot her a quick glare, but relaxed his stance as well, letting her know he also did not want to fight. "Because she was changing me… She was softening me and that was getting in the way of my missions. It makes sense Chronos would want to kill someone who was taming the Black Cat, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "That sounds like a waste of resources. The Elders already punished you for your insubordination. There was no need to kill an innocent girl as well."</p>
<p>Everything Sephiria was saying was something he had already told himself and it made much more sense than if she killed her.</p>
<p>"Even if they did want her dead, why would that send me? She was just a sweeper. Any lowly assassin could have easily killed her."</p>
<p>
  <em>Any lowly assassin like Creed…</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "...But did they want her dead?"</p>
<p>"No. They didn't even know she existed."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did you?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Then you killed her?" Train actually sounded kind of hopeful when he asked this question, as if trying to offer a new reality to the woman.</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head slowly. "No… But I have a feeling you've started to figure out who did…"</p>
<p>Train felt the same coldness take over him when Sven told him the truth. This time, he felt like passing out and he clutched his stomach again, ready to throw up over the edge of the roof.</p>
<p><em>No… It can't be… I gave him </em><em><strong>everything</strong></em>… <em>I made myself vulnerable to him on so many levels. I… I…</em></p>
<p>"I trusted him…"</p>
<p>Sephiria's voice cut his heart deep. "That was a mistake on your part. Don't you remember how unstable he was in Chronos?"</p>
<p>Train glared at her as his knees trembled, threatening to give out under him. Reality was setting in his and he tried to give her a deadly look while keeping his soul in his body. "And how did Creed find out about her?"</p>
<p>Now Sephiria looked guilty and she turned her gaze away from his. She didn't answer his question, but her ashamed look said it.</p>
<p>"He would have gone on a killing spree if I didn't tell him..."</p>
<p>Train growled loudly and pointed his gun back at her, happy to place his anger on her again. "THAT'S A BULLSHIT REASON AND YOU KNOW IT!"</p>
<p>Sephiria returned his glare, but did not move for her sword. She knew he wasn't going to shoot. His eyes were filled with tears and his whole body was shaking. The Black Cat was falling apart right in front of her and there was nothing she could say or do to keep him together.</p>
<p>"You know Creed's obsession with you. He came to your cell when you were locked up, ready to break you free. When I stopped by, he questioned me and threatened me."</p>
<p>Train spat, regretting it immediately since it made his body want to throw up even more. "Since when do you let Creed's threats bother you."</p>
<p>Sephiria harshened her glare. "I was not concerned for my well being. I was concerned for Chronos and the Elders. I did not want to start a fight in the middle of headquarters."</p>
<p>Train knew this made sense but didn't want to say it out loud. Sephiria hated fighting unnecessarily and if the Elders found out she fought a member in their home, she might have been punished or worse…</p>
<p>Train tightened his grip on Hades, but felt his arm shaking violently, and not from rage. He was feeling weaker by the minute as the truth dug itself deep in his heart. His mind was playing through the memories he shared with Creed since starting the Apostles together. A month ago, he would have loved watching his relationship with Creed pass before his eyes. Now… It was like a horror movie he couldn't stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>I… Let him touch me in a way I never let anyone… I let him hold me, kiss me… and more.</em>
</p>
<p>Train swallowed some bile and grimaced at the image of him being with Creed. The man who killed Saya. His whole body shook in disgust now at the thought of ever laying with him in that way, but his heart still didn't want to accept it.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… She has to be lying, right? I couldn't have given myself to the person that killed Saya so entirely… So readily… So completely… I wouldn't have done that…</em>
</p>
<p>"...You're lying… You have to be. You're just trying to confuse me so I'll go against Creed and join Chronos again."</p>
<p>Sephiria could still hear the hopefulness in his voice as he offered her another solution to this terrible reality that was clearly taking a toll on his soul.</p>
<p>"Heartnet… What exactly was your relationship with Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Train tried to glare at her, but knew his look was too weak to make it happen. He also knew his hand was shaking too much to hold Hades anymore, and he let his arm fall to the side. He didn't know how it was possible, but everything hurt, yet he felt nothing. He wanted to scream, but he also wanted to sob. He wanted to throw up, but he also wanted to find Creed and put a bullet in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… No, do I really want him </em>
  <em>
    <strong>dead </strong>
  </em>
  <em>now? I… I can't handle this!</em>
</p>
<p>"Shut up!" He said to Sephiria, his whole world blurring as he tried to focus on the woman standing before him. "Just, shut up!"</p>
<p>He shot a bullet in the air and lowered his head. The cat didn't notice Sephiria had changed her stance to a fighting one and he didn't care. She may as well kill him right now since he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. Death might have been the only solution to the intense void that was growing in his heart.</p>
<p>"...Did you order him to kill her?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, knowing this was his last question before finally accepting the truth. "No. I already told you the Elders knew nothing about her. And even if they did, they had no business killing her. She was just some sweeper. Some girl who meant nothing to the world.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" Train shot another bullet right past her head, but Sephiria didn't need to dodge it. She knew he wasn't aiming for her, he just wanted to let out his frustration and get her to stop talking.</p>
<p>Sephiria stood still as Train's body gave out from under him. She wasn't sure if the Black Cat knew he was crying silently, but it only made her all the more curious what his relationship with Creed had turned into in their time away from Chronos. She seethed Christ again and took a step towards the broken man.</p>
<p>"Now that you know the truth… Will you rejoin Chronos and help destroy Creed and the Apostle of the Stars?"</p>
<p>Train was able to find a bit of rage and threw it at her readily. "I didn't leave Chronos because I wanted to destroy them. I left them because I thought they were the cause of Saya's death."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in understanding. "And now that you know that isn't true, won't you help us take down the man who <strong>is</strong> responsible?"</p>
<p>Despite the tears that fell from Train's face and the nauseous look he gave her, the Black Cat's glare did not lessen. "No. Whether or not Saya was killed by Chronos, I was going to leave."</p>
<p>He knew that was true. He was thinking about leaving before Saya was killed. Her death was merely the catalyst that pushed him over the edge.</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed sadly. "Then… What do you plan to do? Will you go back to Creed?"</p>
<p>"No." Train said it so quickly he knew it was true. His heart, mind, and body had all checked out and his instinct took control. Since Train didn't know what else to do, he decided to let it take over. His instincts never failed him before.</p>
<p>
  <em>Except when you trusted Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Train allowed the negative thoughts to take control. He now knew they weren't thoughts of doubt or malice against his happiness. It had been his gut trying to tell him the truth all along. All those dreams he had been having, all that distrust, fear, and apprehension he had been feeling toward Creed this last month was his instinct ringing an alarm in his ear that he refused to listen to. Deep down, he knew what Creed had done, but he was too stubborn to believe he had made a mistake that he pushed the thought aside until it was too late and he gave Creed everything he ever wanted from him.</p>
<p><em>Creed told me he loved me since the moment he met me. He told me he wanted me more than anything else in the world, so of course he killed Saya. He wanted to get her away from me because he thought she was taking me away… He was so </em><em><strong>obsessed</strong></em> <em>with me that he killed the only person I ever truly cared about because he wanted me all to himself… And I gave myself to him… I let him have me in every way he ever wanted and now I can't take it back…</em></p>
<p>Train swallowed again, beginning to feel the bile gurgle in his stomach and threaten to exit his mouth.</p>
<p>
  <em>He… He </em>
  <em>
    <strong>won…</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't know why that thought bothered him more than anything else. Creed had been his enemy the whole time and lied right to his face about it. He lied to Train just so he could get what <strong>he </strong>wanted. This erased everything Creed had ever done for him. All those things he did in the name of Train were really Creed's way of getting closer to Train. All those loving words, those impossible hoops he jumped through, claiming it was for Train was really all for Creed. It was such a deep level of selfishness that Creed had convinced himself that he was doing everything in the name of love, when in fact he was just trying to fulfill his sick obsession.</p>
<p>Unable to control his body anymore, Train threw up, but made sure to turn away from Sephiria as he did so. He cursed himself for showing the woman how weak and beaten he was. He hated himself for being so easily swayed by Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was a fool…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria watched all the emotions that passed through Train and did move or say anything. It was clear he was working through some traumatic things, which only made her want to know more what his plans were now.</p>
<p>"If you will not return to Creed or to Chronos… What will you do…?"</p>
<p>Train didn't think before he spoke. He already decided to let his instinct take over and thinking would negate that resolve. "I don't know yet. But I'll figure it out…"</p>
<p>"Will you take your revenge on Creed?"</p>
<p>"I don't know…"</p>
<p>He had just thought about killing Creed, but that thought didn't really seem to appease him much. The last month he had even thought that killing Sephiria wouldn't solve anything and was beginning to let go of his revenge altogether. Killing someone wouldn't bring Saya back and he knew it.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… Then what do I want? I don't want to go back to Creed… I don't want to kill anyone… What do I do?</em>
</p>
<p>"If you won't return to Chronos, that makes you an enemy of Chronos…" She pointed her sword and Train's back since he had turned it to her after throwing up. She frowned when she saw he had no reaction to her presence and lowered her sword. "However… If you're leaving Creed and the Apostles… I can't say how much of a threat you'll actually be…"</p>
<p><em>Not to mention how </em><em><strong>broken</strong></em> <em>he is right now. I can't imagine him hurting or killing anyone right now… Creed… </em><em><strong>destroyed</strong></em> <em>him…</em></p>
<p>She waited a few more minutes, knowing now that the Black Cat was no longer a threat to them. At that moment, the Black Cat was dead. Creed had killed him and Train wasn't going to bring him back any time soon. Right now, the Black Cat was no more than a distraught, lost man who was betrayed in a way Sephiria knew she could never understand.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Black Cat is dead. He will not pose a threat to Chronos. I should let him go and so he can figure out what he's going to do now.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria turned away from Train. "I'll call off the search for you, Hearnet. I'll let the Elders know you're no longer a threat. Disktenth however… Is still running that group, correct?"</p>
<p>She looked over her shoulder and saw Train's weak, shaky nod.</p>
<p>"Then <strong>he</strong> is still an enemy of Chronos. We will continue our fight against him and the Apostles of the Stars." She gave the broken man one last look. "Will you get in our way?"</p>
<p>"No…" Train answered automatically. Right now, he wanted nothing to do with Chronos or Creed.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded and walked away. "Goodbye, Heartnet…" She leapt off the roof and looked back up where Train was and heard him scream loudly.</p>
<p>"...And good luck. I'm sorry it ended this way…"</p>
<p>For some reason, this situation felt worse than Train joining Creed in the first place.</p>
<p>Train's back was still turned to Sephiria when she jumped off the roof, just in case he threw up again, but he heard her departure. He also heard her apologies when she landed, even though he knew she didn't intend him to. The gunman wanted to be grateful for her kindness, especially since Number One never showed anyone kindness, but he was too empty to feel anything except fragile and sick.</p>
<p><em>I can't believe I trusted him… I… I can't believe I </em><em><strong>loved</strong></em> <em>him…</em></p>
<p>Train used the emotion in the past tense because he knew it was true. Whatever he had felt for Creed had changed with this news. Whatever affection or tenderness he had for the man was gone now. He felt used, disgusted with himself, ashamed of himself for ever thinking he could be happy. He was humiliated that he actually let someone get close enough to his heart to hurt him this way, distraught he had actually allowed himself to feel such a strong feeling for someone else so willingly.</p>
<p>The cat felt like he was going to be sick again and leaned over the roof, not caring if his bile landed on someone below. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and leaned tiredly along the tile, too weak to move, but knowing he had to. There was still one more thing he needed to do before walking away from Creed forever, which he now knew he had to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to hear it from Creed. I need to hear him say he killed Saya. After everything he's put me through, I deserve at least that much grace. I at least deserve his honesty…</em>
</p>
<p>After that, Train wasn't sure what he was going to do. Outside of the immediate future of talking to Creed, his instinct had stopped. He felt lost and didn't know what to do and now that he was ready to cut Creed out of his life, he didn't know who he could talk to.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's no one else… Creed had consumed so much of my life I didn't let anyone else close. Not that I had before Creed, but now that I know what it's like to have someone to talk to, I don't know what to do without that trust…</em>
</p>
<p>He thought about Sven and knew that friendship was far too new to lay all this on him. The sweeper offered for Train to join him and Eve and while that wasn't off the table, he couldn't just dump his baggage at Sven's feet and demand he provide comfort. If he was going to keep that friendship strong and true, he needed to gain control of himself on his own.</p>
<p>Then, he thought of Kyoko and immediately pushed that thought aside. She was far too young and immature to talk to about things like this. Plus, she would read into it too much and break any friendship that might be forming between them.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. Before he left Chronos with Creed, there was one other person he could talk to… And the fact that she couldn't hear him anymore never stopped him before. Even when he was with Creed, he spoke to her almost every day. About life, about uncertainties that he had, and somehow it always made him feel better. Train knew before he could face Creed, he needed to gain at least somewhat control of his emotions and in order to do that, he needed to talk to Saya.</p>
<p>Train leapt off the building and into the air, using his abilities to get him to Saya's grave as quickly as possible.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed was back at the Apostles' hideout, much to his displeasure. He wanted to keep looking, but Echidna convinced him he needed to rest and eat something before he continued searching for his beloved. Besides that, it was now past midnight and the chances of finding his cat in the dark were slim. Creed learned from their time at Chronos that if Train didn't want to be found, he wouldn't and the darkness only made it easier for his love to hide.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train probably knows what happened now… That's why he isn't back here…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna's reasoning of why they wouldn't be able to find the Black Cat were sound, but it wasn't enough to convince Creed. The only thing that convinced him was the thought that Train might have come back home. Once she said they could keep looking after checking the mansion, he caved and followed the actress back home. Now seeing his cat wasn't here, he didn't want to stay any longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or ever again if Train doesn't come back…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna frowned at him. "My Lord, you have to eat. You can't search for the Black Cat with as little sleep and food as you've had. You'll pass out from exhaustion."</p>
<p>Creed knew what she said was true, but he wasn't able to keep anything down. He pushed the plate away like a child and rested his face in his hands tiredly.</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry…"</p>
<p>The woman sighed. "Creed…"</p>
<p>"I SAID I'M NOT HUNGRY!" He slammed his fists on the table, but he knew the gesture was weak.</p>
<p>Echidna knew he meant to look threatening, but he didn't. His face was drawn and ragged, his skin pale and tear stained, and he hadn't stopped shaking since this morning. Creed looked absolutely pathetic and none of the Apostles were scared of his gestures. While they were all on guard and concerned about what he would do next, there wasn't a bit of malice or rage when he spoke. He was a broken man who wanted nothing more than to see the only person he had ever loved.</p>
<p>An awkward silence was shared between them that Echidna didn't know how to break. There was nothing she could say or do to comfort her leader, so she felt completely useless. She sighed again and continued eating, waiting for the rest of the group to get back to her. She sent out a message to everyone that she convinced Creed to come back to their base and told them to wait until she left with the silver man again before they returned. If any of them came back while Creed was here, he might snap. Another reason the swordsman stopped looking was because Echidna told them everyone else still was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is true, as of right now. But I can't tell them to stay away much longer.</em>
</p>
<p>While she knew Doctor, Charden and Eathes were still looking, she had a feeling Shiki, Maro, Durham, and Leon had given up hours ago. Shiki, Mario, and Durham didn't want Train to come back and Leon was just a kid. He didn't really care nor fully understand what the issue with Train leaving was. Doctor and Charden knew Creed was useless without Train which made the cat imperative for the group and Eathes apparently enjoyed the excitement after sitting still for so long.</p>
<p>Echidna checked her phone again and sighed as her thoughts were confirmed. Charden had sent her a message stating he and Doctor still hadn't found Train and Shiki continued to ask if they could come back yet, along with several choice words about the cat the actress wouldn't dare repeat to Creed.</p>
<p>She shut her phone and looked back at her leader, who still seemed frozen in place. It was like he was there, but he also wasn't. Creed's physical being was present, but his heart and soul were somewhere else, and Echidna had that feeling that somewhere was with Train. Even when he didn't know where the gunman was, he somehow was able to imagine himself with his precious partner.</p>
<p>Creed couldn't stop shaking, but then again he couldn't really feel the gesture anyway. He couldn't feel anything. His feelings left when his love did and they wouldn't return unless his cat came back. Even if he came back full of nothing but hatred for Creed, it would be better than this unknown dred. Anything Train would give him was better than his beloved feeling nothing for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train… Just talk to me… Please… I'll tell you the truth, just please, come back to me…</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man felt his chest quake with another sob, forgetting Echidna was still sitting across from him. Even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. He didn't care about anything other than his Kitten right now. Not only did he miss him terribly and was scared beyond belief if Train would return, but he also didn't know if Train was okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if he never even made it to that sweeper? What if Sephiria got to him before he was even able to make contact with Sven?</em>
</p>
<p>This thought somehow made him feel more hopeful, and he looked up at Echidna to gage her reaction to the idea. "What is Chronos has him?"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed leaned forward, hoping the actress would take the idea. "What if Chronos has him? What if we can't find him because Sephiria got to him and now he's locked away in Chronos' headquarters?"</p>
<p>Not caring if she took his idea, Creed stood, ready to take action. "We need to go to Chronos headquarters."</p>
<p>Echidna gawked at her leader. "Creed… You <strong>have</strong> to know that's insane… It's just the two of us right now, and even if we do all go, the rest of the group is <strong>exhausted</strong>. We wouldn't stand a chance against them. Especially if we walked right into their hive."</p>
<p>Creed didn't care and he growled loudly, punched the table again, knocking his uneaten food to the ground. "I DON'T CARE! WE HAVE TO HELP TRAIN!"</p>
<p>Echidna didn't move and didn't say a word. Her phone buzzed in front of her on the table and she glanced at it, then back at Creed. For whatever reason, the man nodded for her to check.</p>
<p>"If they found Train, I want to know immediately."</p>
<p>The woman nodded, understanding now why he wanted her to check and did so quickly. She made a strangled face which she hoped Creed didn't see, but unfortunately he did.</p>
<p>"What…?" He said through gritted teeth, even though he knew he didn't sound angry.</p>
<p>Echidna sighed, not wanting to lie to her leader so she told the truth. "It's Charden. They're coming back. They can't keep going anymore, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed punched the table again, breaking it in half despite his tried state. Echidna tried to give no reaction, but knew her face looked shocked. The swordsman did not look at her. His hair covered his face and he felt more tears fall down his cheek.</p>
<p>"...Then we need to continue <strong>our</strong> search. I won't stop until I've found him."</p>
<p>Echidna was about to protest when she heard a voice coming from the front door.</p>
<p>"The Black Cat has returned!"</p>
<p>Creed shot his eyes over to the guard who was standing at the door, looking out the window on Creed's order. The man looked at his leader quickly, then pointed out the window.</p>
<p>"See for yourself, Lord Creed. The Black Cat is approaching."</p>
<p>Creed didn't need to be told a third time and he ran over to the door, throwing it open as he saw Train stalking to the mansion. Not bothering to notice the enraged look on his face, Creed ran to his beloved arms outstretched, ready to embrace his beloved.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed screamed as he got close to his cat, not bothering to hold back the tears that poured out of his eyes.</p>
<p>"Stop." Train said firmly, halting his walk as he stared Creed down. A crack of thunder could be heard in the clear night sky, neither men aware of the invisible storm approaching.</p>
<p>Echidna stepped out of the mansion, but stayed by the door. She was able to see and hear everything from her position and she didn't want to get any close to the Black Cat. The rage that was shording his aura was hideous and the actress didn't need to be warned twice when to back off. Behind the cat, she could see Shiki, Maro, Leon, and Durham had returned. They must have given up their search before the rest of the group, which is why they were back sooner.</p>
<p>The woman shot them an alarming looking signaling them not to move any close and they obeyed. They could also feel the rage emitting from Train, and they did not want to be on the receiving end of the Black Cat's fury.</p>
<p>Creed could feel his beloved's enmity as well and did as he was told. He clutched his chest as if Train had stabbed him in heart and reached his other hand out to his cat.</p>
<p>"T-Train… I've been looking for you everywhere…" Creed felt his already shaky body tremble even more as Train glared venomously at him.</p>
<p>Train growled quietly and felt an electrical fury rush through him. Another crack of thunder could be heard echoing across the sky and a drip of water fell next to him.</p>
<p>"You killed Saya…"</p>
<p>Creed felt the knife plunge deeper into his heart at Train's statement.</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed froze in place, not sure what to say. However, his silence only infuriated the cat even more and an even louder crack of thunder could be heard as Train balled his hands into fists, his impassioned golden eyes shooting fire at Creed's desperate blue ones.</p>
<p>"<strong>You. Killed. Saya.</strong>"</p>
<p>Creed could feel blood seeping from his heart as Train emphasised each word, his beloved's eyes flashing with a hint of electrical blue as he spoke. Creed paid it no mind, as his cat's words rang in his head eerily.</p>
<p>"T-Train… I-I…"</p>
<p>"<strong>NO!</strong>" Train yelled at Creed as the silver man took another step forward, attempting to embrace him again.</p>
<p>When Train screamed at him, Creed had to jump back as a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of him. It was so close Creed couldn't help but think it wasn't a coincidence. However, he didn't care and ignored the thunder that rang in his ear, as if warning him the next one wouldn't miss.</p>
<p>Echidna jumped when she saw how close the lightning was to her leader and looked up at the skies that were once clear. She widened her eyes at the clouds that began to form above Creed's head specifically. There was nothing above Train's or any of the other approaching Apostle members, nor hers. In the distance, she saw Charden, Doctor and Eathes approaching, giving them a look that told them to stay back. They too noticed the clouds brewing above Creed and glanced at Train curiously.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said as he took another tentative step towards his beloved. "Train… Please…"</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" Train yelled and Creed felt his hair singed from a bolt that crashed mere inches away from him.</p>
<p>He looked at his love as the wind around him began to pick up, drops of rain splashing against his head as another thunder crash could be heard explode next to him. Again, Creed didn't care and he tried to move close to his love. He found it to be impossible as the wind became more furious, his vision of his cat begging to blur as fog obscured his view.</p>
<p>Train growled again and another lightning bolt fractured the ground next to Creed. "Enough with the lies! I want to hear you say it. I want you to finally tell me the truth…"</p>
<p>Creed slipped a little as the rain above him began to pour now, creating mud beneath his feet, almost completely unable to see his cat beyond the fog that surrounded him.</p>
<p>"Train-"</p>
<p>"SAY IT!" Train screamed, feeling the wind pick up around himself as well, not sure where this storm was coming from, but knowing it somehow helped him portray his emotions. "TELL ME THE TRUTH! I DESERVE TO HEAR THE TRUTH!"</p>
<p>Creed squinted, desperate to see his beloved beyond his storm that had formed around only him. Even if he saw nothing but hatred in his love's eyes, Creed still needed to see them. Those golden irises were the only thing that gave him life which he had been lacking since Train left. It didn't matter if Train killed him with his deadly gaze, he wanted to see his cat.</p>
<p>The swordsman was able to peek his head out of the storm for a second and saw Train's body was sparking with electricity, his hair blowing in the wind ghoulishly and his eyes flashing with a hint of blue every time Creed heard a thunder crack or saw lightning strike.</p>
<p>Train locked eyes with the man and felt his rage boil to an unexplainable level. He screamed again and saw another lightning bolt fall in front of Creed's face. Train now knew this storm was coming from him, so he allowed his ex-partner to look into his eyes as he roared out his next words.</p>
<p>"SAY IT, CREED!"</p>
<p>"I KILLED SAYA!" Creed said and felt his body collapse in the storm, his wailing pain now taking over his body as he tried again to reach his cat, unable to fight the storm his love's pain was creating.</p>
<p>"I… I killed Saya…" His words were weak this time around, and he felt the storm die down around him.</p>
<p>Creed fell on his hands and knees as the wind stopped and the cloud above his head left. The rumbling of thunder ceased as well and the skies were clear once more. He looked down at his muddy hands and wept again, covering his face as he sobbed uncontrollably, unable to stop his disastrous confession from leaving his lips.</p>
<p>"I killed Saya! I killed her! She was going to take you away from me! She was going to make you leave me! I… I couldn't let her!" Creed looked up at his love, not caring how pathetic he looked covered in mud, eyes frantic as he whimpered feebly at his beloved's furious eyes. "I love you, Train… I love you so much that I… I couldn't let her have you. I… I refused to lose you to that witch!"</p>
<p>As soon as he said those last words, Train stepped in front of him and pointed his gun at his forehead. Creed continued staring into his beloved's eyes as Hades sparked with electricity he now knew came from his cat's rage.</p>
<p>"Don't. <strong>Ever</strong>. Call her that again."</p>
<p>The calm rage of his voice twisted the knife in Creed's heart and he threw himself at Train's feet, clinging to them desperately as he tried to reason with his cat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Train! If I knew how much she meant to you, I never would have done it! I never meant to hurt you! I <strong>love</strong> you! I would never do <strong>anything</strong> to hurt you! I love you, Train! <strong>I LOVE YOU</strong>!"</p>
<p>Train cocked Hades and pointed it to the back of Creed's head. The silver man could feel the cool barrell against his skull, the sparks burning his hair slightly as Train leaned down and whispered harshly in his ear.</p>
<p>"Ich könnte niemals ein Monster wie dich lieben." (1)</p>
<p>With that, Train stood back up and kicked Creed off his feet. He turned around and saw the entirety of the Apostles staring horrified at him. Train felt his body glow a murderous blue, his hair fringing slightly at the electrical sparks that covered his body.</p>
<p>"Don't try to stop me." A lightning bolt landed next to him when he said this.</p>
<p>None of them moved, but Train saw a few of them shake with fear and actually step to the side for him to leave. Before he could, Creed ran after him and wrapped his arms around Train's waist, burying his face deep into his beloved's back.</p>
<p>"Train! Please! Don't leave! Stay with me! Let me explain!"</p>
<p>Train growled loudly and pushed him away, lightning striking next to Creed again as he kept his back to the man.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me." He looked over his shoulder at the man. "You will <strong>never </strong>touch me again."</p>
<p>As if he didn't hear his love's last words, Creed tried to embrace him again and was met with a small lightning bolt to the face. The silver man grasped his cheek and smelled burning flesh as he tried to reach out to Train again. Creed didn't care how much his cat hurt him, he didn't want him to leave. He knew he couldn't live without him, so if his beloved was intent on leaving, then he may as well kill him.</p>
<p>When Creed reached out to him again, Train shoved him off, turning around to punch him in the face, his fist flaring with a blue light, burning his ex-partner's other cheek painfully. Creed didn't care and he got to his feet quickly, trying to grasp at his cat once more.</p>
<p>"You said you would never leave me, Train! <strong>You promised!</strong>" Creed's voice was desperate as he desperately tried to grab Train, to stop him from leaving.</p>
<p>Train shoved him away again and turned back around. "And <strong>you</strong> said you would never hurt me. You broke your promise first! YOU BROKE IT BEFORE YOU EVEN TRICKED ME INTO MAKING MINE!"</p>
<p>Creed wailed uncontrollably again and wrapped his arms back around Train's waist begging him to stay. Pleading for him not to leave. Train didn't even bother touching him as he used the next level of his abilities to push him away. Creed still didn't care and he was on his feet again, once more trying to prevent his beloved from leaving.</p>
<p>"STOP!"</p>
<p>Train shouted, pushing Creed away again by controlling the wind around his partner. He threw another bolt at the man, this time only grazing his cheek as the swordsman froze from the look in his cat's eyes.</p>
<p>Train was crying, which made the knife in Creed's heart slice the organ in two and fall to the ground, sinking into the mud below his feet. Creed was unable to move at the look his cat was giving him. This time, instead of staring at Creed with anger or hatred, Train looked at him in utter pain and desolation. Creed could see the deep level of betrayal his beloved felt, and knew he had hurt the only person he ever loved in a way he could never make up for. Creed was so concerned with his own selfish desires to be with Train, he had hurt him so deeply, that he knew Train could never love him again.</p>
<p>Creed sobbed loudly and reached for his love again, his last bit of hope leaving him as he spoke. Even if Train hated him, even if his love wanted him dead, Creed needed Train to know how much he meant to him. He needed Train to know how much he loved him and how he couldn't go on without him.</p>
<p>"Je t'aime, mon chaton. Tu auras toujours mon cœur …" (2)</p>
<p>Train glared at him, feeling tears fall from his eyes as rain poured from the sky above only him and his now ex-lover.</p>
<p>"Vous n'êtes pas un étalon. Tu es un diable. Et tu n'auras plus jamais mon cœur." (3)</p>
<p>Train stepped away and glared at Creed's pathetic, sobbing figure. "Don't follow me."</p>
<p>Train turned away again, a flash of lightning struck where he stood as he vanished right before Creed's eyes. Creed felt all the strength he had left leave him and he screamed loudly into the night sky, falling into the mud, ripping his hair out as the shattered remains of his heart entombed themselves in the cold ground.</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>Creed felt cold and he knew it wasn't from his soaking clothes or wet mud he laid in.</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>Creed buried his face in the ground, shaking violently as he watched his soul float away, leaving him an empty shell without Train.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!"</p>
<p>After he screamed, his consciousness was no longer able to stand the pain in his heart anymore and Creed blacked out.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) German: I could never love a monster like you.</p>
<p>(2) French: I love you, my Kitten. You will always have my heart.</p>
<p>(3) French: You are no stallion. You are a demon. And you will never have my heart again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What Comes Next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sephiria sat in front of a large wall of television screens, flipping through the files Number X just placed on her desk. The various screens showed her multiple cities, everywhere she thought the Apostles might show up.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's been six months and they've barely moved. The most that's happened is a replay of their previous videos, except they've been edited to remove Train as much as possible.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria knew that must have been a hard task to accomplish considering how much the Black Cat was featured in those videos. But, somehow they managed they cut him out, and Number One had a feeling Creed had nothing to do with it.</p>
<p><em>Creed would never cut Train out of anything. Even if the Black Cat left the Apostles like he said he was going to, there's </em><em><strong>no way</strong></em> <em>Diskenth would </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>remove Train from anything. He was too obsessed with him.</em></p>
<p>This made Sephiria believe the group was either falling apart, or slowly being taken over by someone else. She noticed a blonde man with a tall hat and a green haired woman she recognized as Echidna Parass had been appearing at the end of each video. The blonde man identified himself as Charden, and he seemed to be using Echidna in place of Train in hopes her fans would come crawling to join their organization.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, they're trying to replace an underground celebrity with a pop star? That's an interesting choice. They will most definitely get more attention, but will it be the right kind of attention?</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna Parass was considered to be one of the most beautiful actresses in the world and her fanbase was huge and quite devoted, but Sephiria didn't think they were the kind of people that stood a chance against Chronos. The Black Cat's fans were mostly killers, which made them more of a threat and better allies for the Apostles to have in their ranks. However, Sephiria couldn't help but wonder what company the group may be welcoming with an actress as their icon.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't brush any new members off so casually, though. After all, fans have done crazy things for the people they worshipped. And I'm sure the Apostles will make use of anyone who's willing to join their ranks.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria also noticed how charismatic this Charden was. It was different from the charm Creed gave, but there was definitely something about him that the Chronos' leader could see people being drawn to. The biggest difference she noticed between the two was their dedication to the cause. Creed always came off as a bit personally disjointed from their goal, as if he didn't really care about the cause whereas Charden spoke with such passion and conviction she <strong>knew</strong> he wanted nothing more than to dismantle Chronos.</p>
<p>This made sense to her, since she knew Creed was only trying to take Chronos down for Train. Now that he was gone, chances were he had all but given up on their war, but the group wasn't ready to pass the leadership on to someone else. Sephiria thought she knew the reason for their hesitancy. They probably feared that changing leadership would make them look weak and drive people away instead of bringing them in. After all, who wants to dedicate their lives to a group that can't keep their leaders?</p>
<p><em>And it looks like they might have lost both Train </em><em><strong>and</strong></em> <em>Creed. However, at this rate, they might not have a choice. If they keep being silent and still like this, the world will forget about them altogether and their whole organization will fall apart.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria knew Train leaving was the beginning of the end of Creed and she hoped that meant by proxy the Apostles, but she wasn't going to let down her guard yet. As long as there were people who opposed Chronos, it was her sacred duty to stop them at all costs. Chronos was necessary for the world to function orderly and peacefully and she refused to let them fall. She had given up her life for this belief, and she wasn't about to throw her hands up in defeat just because her enemies had been laying low entirely too long.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they don't make a move soon, we'll be able to find them and destroy them while they're still weak. Clearly, they've lost both their leaders and are scrambling for members, so now is the best time to strike… We just need to find them.</em>
</p>
<p>This was the most infuriating part. No matter what she did or who they sent looking for them, Sephiria did not know where they were. The standstill the Apostles were at also created a standstill for Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't give up. We </em>
  <em>
    <strong>will </strong>
  </em>
  <em>find them. I'm sure of it…</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced through the papers Number X had given her and watched the screens on the television. She noticed the message Charden added at the end of Creed's usually just reinforced what the swordsman had said, but always felt more authentic. It was also strange watching the videos now and seeing Creed look to the side constantly at nothing. There were even a few times she could see Hades enter the screen which only reminded her they lost their strongest member.</p>
<p><em>They somehow made it </em><em><strong>too</strong></em> <em>obvious Train left. I understand they still want to get their message across, but what are they waiting for? Do they really think Creed will move on from Train and they'll get back on track? Do they really think that madman has the ability to lead after the Black Cat left?</em></p>
<p>Losing the legendary assassin hurt them in more ways than one. She knew there must have been members that only joined because of the Black Cat and most likely left when he did. They also clearly lost their next strongest member since she had no doubt after seeing these new videos that Creed was utterly useless to the group.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate to say it, but at this point they need to just move on. As much as it might hurt their cause to see a new leader take over, they're no better off repeating their same messages from a man who is most likely broken beyond repair.</em>
</p>
<p>This thought reminded her of Train and she felt a bit of pity stab at her heart. When she last saw him six months ago, he was completely devastated. She had never seen the Black Cat look so pathetic and weak and honestly wished she had never seen it. After rewatching their old videos, Sephiria had a feeling what their relationship had become since they left Chronos. She was shocked when she put the pieces together, but mostly because she couldn't believe Train had ever grown any form of affection for the crazed man.</p>
<p><em>I know Creed would do </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>to have Train in… </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>way, but I can't imagine how hard it was to convince Number XIII to return his feelings. Train was always so closed off to any emotions, which is what made him such a formidable assassin, but to actually make him feel something beyond kinship with another person is startling to me.</em></p>
<p>She also knew that must have had something to do with the sweeper girl. It wasn't until Saya Minatuski stepped in did Train started to be more in touch with his emotion. The irony of Creed killing the girl that essentially gave him Train for that year was not lost on her. If he had never killed her, Train would have still left Chronos, but might have gone with the girl instead of the swordsman. If Creed had never killed her, Train never would never have given him a second glance.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm just glad I was able to convince the Elders that the Black Cat is no longer a threat. It took a while, but they eventually caved and dropped the bounty for him.</em>
</p>
<p>However, Heartnet had been awfully quiet as well. She had no doubt he was hiding from Creed, but Sephiria made sure to have eyes on him as well, just in case he went against his word and returned to Creed and the Apostles. But, there was nothing. He was even quieter than the Apostles were. It was almost as if he had disappeared off the face of the planet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know the Black Cat is famous for being able to vanish without a trace, but we've </em>
  <em>
    <strong>always </strong>
  </em>
  <em>been able to track him. With the exception of when he joined Creed, we always knew where he was, even if he didn't think we did.</em>
</p>
<p>While she didn't necessarily <strong>need</strong> to know where Train was, she was only able to convince the Elders he wasn't a threat based on her promise that the numbers would keep an eye on him. However, with nothing to report to them, she was beginning to worry they would renege on their mercy and order her to find and kill him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I really don't want to kill the Black Cat…</em>
</p>
<p>"Have you found anything new, Number One?"</p>
<p>Sephiria didn't need to turn around to recognize who the voice belonged to. Belze always had a way of showing up when she was deep in somber thoughts. She didn't know if he did it on purpose, but it was always nice to have someone bring her back to reality before she could fall too deep into her own melancholy.</p>
<p>The swordswoman shook her head. "No. While Number X's research is valuable, it's still nothing more than we already had."</p>
<p>Belze stood next to her and eyed the documents, then glanced at the screen. "Have you been able to decipher the new messages from the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Sephira sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking at the screen with Number II. "Not much. The most I can work out is they are in the middle of a leadership change."</p>
<p>Belze nodded. "That's good, isn't it? That means they're vulnerable and most likely losing members due to the shift. I also can't imagine how many remain after the Black Cat left."</p>
<p>Sephiria couldn't help but smirk at the man. His reasoning was so similar to hers.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's why the Elders made him Number II. We work better together than anyone other partnership in this group.</em>
</p>
<p>"I agree, but this Charden character doesn't appear to be much less of a threat than Diskenth. If anything, his dedication to take Chronos down is stronger than Creed's. And they've been showing off Echidna Parass to entice her fans into turning against Chronos and towards the Apostles."</p>
<p>Belze nodded. "Yes, but I don't think a few of Parass' fanboys will be anything we can't handle."</p>
<p>Sephiria smirked again at the likeness of their thoughts. "True, but I also wouldn't brush them aside so easily. You never know what kind of people will come out of the woodworks for celebrities. Besides, having the media turn against us won't be good."</p>
<p>Belze sighed and grabbed a stack of papers to look through himself. "Understood, Number One. Rest assured we won't let our guard down." He flipped through a few pages then changed the subject to Creed. "It makes sense they are going through a leadership change. We already knew Diskenth was worthless without Heartnet. He was never anything but trouble when the Black Cat wasn't around while they were with Chronos. I can't imagine what he's like right now."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "I would imagine he's quite volatile, but he hasn't had Chronos'... <strong>Influence</strong>, shall we say, in over a year now. Who knows what he's like without that stimulus being injected in him."</p>
<p>Belze knew what she was talking about, but did not push the subject further. He knew it bothered his leader to talk about what Chronos did to its members, and she seemed stressed enough as it was. Reminding her of the levels the Elders sunk to to keep their more problematic assassins bloodthirsty would only make her job harder.</p>
<p>
  <em>And right, now, her job is pretty damn hard.</em>
</p>
<p>He frowned at a particular document Shaolee had handed over and flipped through it quickly. "Who is Sven Volfied?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rewound the video she was watching and zoomed in during the edited portions of it. "He's a sweeper Heartnet has been friendly with. We've been keeping an eye on him just in case the Black Cat made contact with him."</p>
<p>Belze nodded in understanding. "And that girl with him?"</p>
<p>Sephiria leaned forward as she watched the tape for the hundredth time. "The bio-girl? She's a nanomachine infused girl that Volfied took in over a year ago. She's been traveling with him since. She's not a threat to Chronos."</p>
<p>She made sure to add that last part in before Number II could ask the question. Eve was another person that she had to convince the Elders wasn't a threat. As far as Number One could tell, she was a normal little girl with supernatural abilities and she only used those abilities on low grade criminals to help the sweeper out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweepers are actually helpful to Chronos' cause. They lock up all the low level trash so Chronos can concentrate on bigger threats like the Apostles. They've even helped lead us to higher level criminals. That's why the Elder have us put out sweeps every so often.</em>
</p>
<p>This is why they currently had a reward out for Creed and his group. She didn't expect anyone to actually be capable of handing him in, but they might at least lead them in his direction. All in all, Sephiria appreciated the sweepers. They were a bigger help than she thought the rest of the world knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>They may be a bunch of misfits, but they have their purpose in society.</em>
</p>
<p>Belze put those papers down in favor of another stack that was still related to Sven. "Shaolee has a lot of information on this sweeper and his child…."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Yes, he does. Number X has an interest with Hearnet, so he's been concentrating more on finding him than dealing with the Apostles."</p>
<p>This fact bothered her a little, but it was fine since the rest of the numbers worked harder to find Creed.</p>
<p>Belze eyed her wearily. "An… <strong>interest</strong> with Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Sephiria smiled at him, a gesture she found she could only show him. "Not exactly like Creed's interest in him. Shaolee is more of a… laid back fan of the Black Cat, but we both know Diskenth was <strong>obsessed</strong> with him."</p>
<p>"<strong>Is</strong> obsessed with him." Belze corrected as he took a seat next to her, deciding she could use an extra pair of eyes on these documents. He knew she must have been tired and there was a good chance she had missed something in her exhausted state.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't even remember the last time I saw her out of this room let alone rest. She's barely eaten either. Who knows, maybe I'll find something she's missed?</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he felt concerned for his leader, so he voiced his thoughts. "Sephiria… Why don't you rest for a bit. I can look through the rest of this and let you know what I find."</p>
<p>Sephiria felt herself smile at his worry for her, but shook her head. "No. I'm fine, Belze. But… Thank you…"</p>
<p>Number II frowned at her and took another stack of papers that sat unread in front of her. "Well, then at least let me read this new pile…"</p>
<p>Sephiria didn't stop him since she was too busy studying Charden. She had a feeling he was going to become a bigger threat than the Elders realized, and when that happened she wanted to be ready with knowledge of the man. The more she knew, the easier it would be to take him down.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I knew what his powers were. I saw Creed and Train's in that battle we had, but not knowing this man's abilities has me more worried than having to deal with either of our ex-members. At least I knew what they had to offer.</em>
</p>
<p>"Sephiria… Have you seen this?"</p>
<p>The blonde woman turned to her second in command and cocked an eyebrow. He pushed a stack of papers together that showed a picture of the sweeper man reading a letter he had received in the mail. Sephiria looked at Belze curiously, not sure what he was implying.</p>
<p>The man smiled warmly at her. "I knew you were tired… Sephiria, look at his face…"</p>
<p>Number One glared at him quickly for his comment, then did as he requested. Sven looked shocked as he read the note, which intrigued Sephiria.</p>
<p>"Why does he look so interested in this letter?"</p>
<p>Belze pointed to the teen girl in the background. "This girl is Kyoko Kiraski, correct? The girl with a crush on Hearnet? The look on her face is utter delight, which leads me to believe the note is from a certain ex-assassin…"</p>
<p>Sephiria could have slapped herself at missing this picture. It was such clear evidence that Train had been in contact with the sweeper man. Kyoko had been traveling with them since Train's disappearance and this photo was several months old. Train must have been staying in contact with them while he was gone.</p>
<p>Belze looked at his leader's serious face and handed her the picture. "What are your orders, Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Number One stared at the picture, feeling relief at knowing Train was okay. But, she didn't think this actually changed anything. Their priority was still Creed and his organization. Hearnet was simply a side quest. Someone they needed to keep an eye on in case he joined Creed.</p>
<p><em>However…. If Train</em> <em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>in contact with this man, that means Diskenth will have his eyes the sweeper as well… So if we watch Volfied, we may find Train… Which will lead us to the Apostles…</em></p>
<p>Sephiria nodded and stood, feeling a surge of confidence she had not felt in a while.</p>
<p>"Order Number X to increase his investment in Sven Volfied. This may be the break we've been looking for…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shiki watched as one of his bugs entered the room, sighing when he knew it hadn't found the Black Cat. Creed had ordered him to send as many bugs as he could into the world to find the gunman, and Shiki was starting to lose his patience. None of his bugs were able to locate the cat, and the short Taoist knew Train didn't want to be found.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is a complete waste of our time and resources. We </em>
  <em>
    <strong>should </strong>
  </em>
  <em>be focusing on taking down Chronos! Creed has been totally useless these last six months!</em>
</p>
<p>He was currently sitting in the common room of the same mansion they were in when the Black Cat left. Shiki was shocked Chronos still hadn't been able to locate them after all this time. It only gave credit to how good Creed actually was in his leadership skills, but he bug Taoist still had had enough of his obsession with Heartnet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I swear, if it wasn't for Charden's convincing, I would have broken into Chronos headquarters and taken them down myself.</em>
</p>
<p>Over the last six months, Charden had stepped up and started to slowly take control of their group which Shiki was grateful for, but also hesitate about. He knew Creed had a certain charm about him that drew people to their group, but with the Black Cat's departure, he had become completely and utterly useless and that charm was nonexistent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pathetic. He's absolutely pathetic. We should have kicked him out that night the Black Cat left. It was made clear then who his allegiance was with.</em>
</p>
<p>The image of their leader sobbing in the mud was etched in his mind for all of eternity. Shiki had already thought Creed was a useless leader who was only trying to take down Chronos for Train, but that night confirmed it. The moment the Black Cat left, Shiki knew they had seen Creed's true colors and he didn't like them. The swordsman had done nothing but wallow in his own self pity since Train left, and the bug Taoist was growing tired with their plans to wait for him to recover.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not going to get over that damned cat. We may as well cut our losses and move on.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't deny their need for Creed. Not only was he one of the most powerful members of their group, but his ingenious plans proved to work time and time again. He also couldn't deny their need for Train either. The presence of the Black Cat brought in a strong Shooting Star's group, and Hearntet himself was <strong>not </strong>a foe to be reckoned with. Especially after that night when they saw how the cat's abilities had leveled up, Shiki couldn't deny having Heartnet on their side was a huge benefit to their cause.</p>
<p>
  <em>The members Echidna's presence has enticed haven't been ideal. They pretty much just follow her around all day, but there have been a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>few </strong>
  </em>
  <em>useful members that joined because of her. However, the people that came to see the Black Cat were more desirable, so I can't deny we could use him for that.</em>
</p>
<p>This is why he agreed with Charden when he said they needed the Black Cat. Not only would Heartner's presence bring Creed out of his hole, but their organization would be stronger for it. It was an undeniable fact that they were better off with both Creed and Train working together, but Shiki couldn't shake the feeling that the cat wouldn't be coming back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not with the way he left. He wanted Creed dead. And I doubt that will change even after six months.</em>
</p>
<p>It also didn't help that the gunman had completely disappeared. Creed had him constantly searching and Charden encouraged this, since he believed they needed both men in order to be successful. However, Shiki couldn't help but think it was about time the blood Taoist just took over so they could progress with their plans. He was getting sick of editing the Black Cat out of videos and sitting still while they searched for the Train to soothe Creed's aching heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>So pathetic… I can't believe I was foolish enough to follow a man who was so completely enamoured with another man that he would be totally worthless without him.</em>
</p>
<p>"So… What's next?"</p>
<p>Shiki's thoughts were interrupted by Eathes who was sitting lazily on a large chair, staring out a window dully.</p>
<p>Shiki sighed and crossed his arms as he stared out the same window. "Why not ask our de facto leader? He seems to have all the answers right now anyway…"</p>
<p>Charden laughed sarcastically as he sipped his tea, deep in thought as Echidna took a seat next to him, rubbing his shoulder tenderly. He smiled at the actress, then turned back to the rest of his group that looked all but defeated. The blood Taoist knew Shiki had grown tired of their rested state, Eathes bored beyond belief and Leon and Durham had all but checked out due to their inactivity. Maro was just as bad as Shiki, if not worse, and Doctor was constantly locked away in his lab, claiming he could have an answer to their problem if they just gave him time. That was one of the reasons Charden chose to stay still, no matter how much it bothered him as well.</p>
<p><em>I can't deny we are weak without Creed and Train… But I also can't ignore the fact that the Black Cat will most likely </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>be returning and if he does not, Creed will never emerge from his hole.</em></p>
<p>Charden stirred his tea and looked up, knowing the silver man was sitting in Train's room, wallowing in his own self pity, staring at the crystal ball Shiki had given him out of frustration of constantly being asked where Train was. There was no doubt in the blonde man's mind that their leader was crying wildly as he waited to see his beloved partner's face appear in the ball.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's hard to believe I ever respected the man enough to follow him… He's truly insignifiant without the Black Cat.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden sipped his tea again and decided to finally answer the question seeing as all eyes were on him. He sighed and put his mug down, addressing the rest of the group as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Has there been any word on the Black Cat's location?"</p>
<p>Shiki growled. "No. You know I would tell you if there was…"</p>
<p>Charden nodded cordially at him, then crossed his legs as he leaned back in the chair Creed used to always sit in. He clasped his hands together, glancing at Echidna for strength before he said his next words.</p>
<p>"...I don't know how much longer we can wait for Creed to recover before we make our next move."</p>
<p>Durham made a relieved noise and stoof quickly. "Finally! Where are we going to hit next?"</p>
<p>Charden gestured for him to sit and remained calm as Shiki growled again. "There is no solid plan yet. I'm just voicing our need to make a move soon. If we plan on taking Chrono down, we can't just keep sending out edited videos."</p>
<p>Maro punched the wall he leaned against. "That's what Shiki and I have been saying! Creed is <strong>useless</strong> without the Black Cat! We need to move on without them both."</p>
<p>Charden gave him a warning glare, knowing it didn't work as well as Train or Creed's did, but knowing it was the best he could do. He had learned to try and lead with his logic and charm rather than the fear like his previous leaders did. He didn't have that killer instinct in him, but he found that his intelligence seemed to be enough to control the group at least to some extent.</p>
<p>"Maro… You know if we come right out and say the Black Cat left and Creed is meaningless without him, we'll not only lose more members than we already have, but we'll shoot ourselves in the foot. We need to make it look like Creed and Train willingly handed control over to someone else, and we can't do that so carelessly."</p>
<p>This time Shiki growled. "We all know that leader is going to be you. Just take control already so we can get moving!"</p>
<p>Charden glared at him this time. "Did you not just hear what I said? That's a ludicrous plan. We need to wait a little longer. Otherwise we'll look weak."</p>
<p>Eathes groaned loudly. "But it's been <strong>six months.</strong> How is that <strong>not</strong> long enough?!"</p>
<p>Charden sighed, realizing this group of eccentrics was harder to deal with than Train or Creed made it look.</p>
<p>
  <em>They both really had a way with leading the group, I can't refute that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Trust me, I understand the frustration of sitting still far more than you realize. I seek the destruction of Chronos just as much as the rest of you, but I won't jeopardize the group to feed my own desire. Doctor says he has something that could potentially narrow down the location and find the Black Cat, and I believe after we talk to him, we'll know what our next steps should be."</p>
<p>Shiki rolled his eyes. "The Black Cat isn't coming back. Creed and Doctor both need to get over it."</p>
<p>Eathes sighed. "I hate to agree with the munchkin, but he's right. As much as I'd love to see his new abilities, Heartnet isn't coming back."</p>
<p>Charden ignored the argument that broke out between the monkey and the bug Taoist in favor of Eathes statement. That night when Train left, he showed signs of a far stronger ability than just telekinetic. The blood Taoist knew the Black Cat's abilities were only just awakening at that point. By now, he had probably perfected them to an inconceivable level. By now, he was probably an unstoppable force, which is why it was so easy for him to hide.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Black Cat was always a foe to be reckoned with, but I can't imagine what he's capable of now. He's had six months to perfect his ability, which is more than enough time for a man like Train Heartnet to become invincible.</em>
</p>
<p>"I prefer <strong>not</strong> to think about the Black Cat's new ability. If he <strong>is</strong> going to return and come for us, I'd rather not think about what he's become capable of…"</p>
<p>Maro's words reflect Charden's thoughts pretty well, but not perfectly. "On the contrary, if Hearnet <strong>is</strong> coming back to take his revenge on Creed, we <strong>need</strong> to know what his abilities are. That way we know better what we're dealing with."</p>
<p>Echidna smiled at Charden and nodded. "The better we know our enemy, the better we can prepare."</p>
<p>The blood Taoist returned her smile. He was happy to see she had stepped farther away from Creed. He cared a lot for the woman, but he knew about her fixation on the swordsman. He knew it was still there, since she always went running to the broken man whenever he called, tending to his needs. Echidna never hesitated to be there for Creed, and Charden could only hope she would soon realize how futile those affections were. Train's escape was only further proof of Creed's devotion to the man. He hadn't thought of anything outside of finding Train since he left.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which makes him all the more useless. I don't know why this enchanting woman wastes her charm on such a love struck man.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden knew he had a special place in her heart as well, but it still wasn't quite what he wanted. However, he was willing to wait for her full attention. He knew she was worth the wait, so he wasn't going to give up just because she couldn't quite get over their hopelessly devoted leader.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's getting there. One day, she'll see how unwise her feelings were and move on from the man. It'll be for her own good. She's only hurting herself in the meantime.</em>
</p>
<p>Shiki sighed and finally turned away from the window to face the rest of the group. "Fine. We wait for Doctor. In the meantime, can we at least make a new video featuring you and Echidna? I'm getting sick of editing the Black Cat out of videos and hearing Creed's retired and empty promises of change…"</p>
<p>Shiki knew now that everything Creed had said to convince him to join the group was a lie. He was only ever doing it for Train, and now that the cat was gone, the swordsman had no reason to live let alone fight Chronos.</p>
<p>Charden rubbed his eyes and removed his glasses, allowing the group a glance at what he truly looked like. "Almost… I think we should use clips of Creed in new videos, but I will certainly say more against Chronos and what our plans are for defeating them. Echidna, are you comfortable recording more videos with me?"</p>
<p>He always wanted to make sure she was on board with his plans. He didn't want to do anything she was uncomfortable with or she felt might hurt her image. So far, her fans and the media had been nothing but supportive, and his plan to become mainstream buy using a pop icon was working. The Apostles had become a popular figurehead, which worked more to their advantage than he thought the rest of the group realized.</p>
<p>Echidna looked at his slightly exposed face and blushed, turning away quickly. "Yes. Whatever it takes to bring Chronos down."</p>
<p>Charden smiled at her and replaced his glasses. He knew his classic good looks would sway the woman away from Creed and towards himself, but the last thing he wanted to do was manipulate her. He wanted her feelings for him to be true, so he wasn't going to use his natural beauty to persuade her.</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll get there. She gets closer and closer every day. She hasn't even mentioned Creed in three days.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden nodded and turned to Shiki. "I know it's not much, but it's a start. With or without Creed, we'll be making a move soon. I'm sure of it."</p>
<p>
  <em>We can't wait much longer anyway…</em>
</p>
<p>Shiki sighed in frustration, but nodded in agreement. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Charden was right. Before they pulled completely away from Creed, they needed to know for sure he was tapped out of their organization. Once they knew that, they could come up with a proper plan as to why they changed leaders and move forward with their goal to destroy Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also can't deny it would be good to know if the Black Cat intends to attack us. Especially after seeing his new abilities come to life, it would be good to know whether or not he intends on seeking his revenge against Creed. He was a formidable foe before… But now I don't know if even all of us could take him on at once.</em>
</p>
<p>"Can we get back on the subject of what Hearntet's abilities are? We all thought it was telekinetic, but after that night… I'm at a loss and curiosity is <strong>killing </strong>me!" Eathes sat up a little, hoping someone would join him in his inquisitiveness.</p>
<p>"If I had to guess, I'd say something to do with weather control. He was practically on fire with electricity, and the storm was only focused around Creed." Shiki said, sitting on the arm of the chair the monkey Taoist sat in.</p>
<p>Maro nodded in agreement. "That storm was <strong>not</strong> a coincidence, that was the Black Cat taking out his rage on Creed."</p>
<p>Echidna entered the conversation this time. "Do you think it connects to his emotions? Similar to Creed's Imagine Blade?"</p>
<p>"How astute of you, Ms. Parass! You hit the nail right on the head."</p>
<p>The entire group turned to see Doctor standing in the doorway, adjusting his glasses as he smirked at the actress.</p>
<p>Shiki sighed in relief. "Finally! I was starting to think you died down there! Any updates on tracking down the Black Cat?" As much as he hated to admit it, he agreed with Charden that they needed to know where he was and what he was capable of.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Black Cat was not an ideal emeny to have in the first place, but now…. I don't know if we can defeat him if he decides to come after us…</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor glanced at the short Taoist and threw another smirk at him, then sat leaned against the doorway. "I haven't found him yet, but I may have found a way to track him down."</p>
<p>The scientist felt all of the groups' prying eyes on him and he crossed his arms as he spoke. "I'm not sure how happy you'll be to see what my studies have led me to, though…"</p>
<p>Shiki punched the arm of the chair he sat on. "Don't pull that one, Doctor! Have you found something or not?!"</p>
<p>Doctor glanced at him again, then looked at Charden, as if asking for permission. "Are you sure? It's not for the faint of heart…"</p>
<p>Charden sighed and gestured for him to continue. "At this point, Doctor, I don't think we have the moral high ground to stand on against your experiments. What do you have?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded and stepped into the room a little, making a gesture with his hand behind his back, causing Charden to raise an eyebrow and wonder if he had done the right thing by asking the Doctor to continue.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or even if it was the right thing to put him in charge of finding the Black Cat. We all know his sick interest in Heartnet.</em>
</p>
<p>"As you all know, I was intent on conducting experiments on the Black Cat, but Creed would not let me near him…"</p>
<p>Maro rolled his eyes. "Heartnet didn't want anything to do with you either."</p>
<p>Doctor smiled at the large man, ignoring the fact that he was unable to make the gesture look sincere. "Correct. However, I was able to get my hands on enough of his DNA to make something that might be able to track him down."</p>
<p>Shiki shook in disgust. "His <strong>DNA </strong>sample?! I don't think I want to know how you got that…"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It's really not difficult. All of your DNA is floating all over this mansion. If the technology existed, I could clone all of you a thousand times over."</p>
<p>There was something about the way the man said that sentence that did not sit well with Shiki. As if Doctor <strong>did</strong> have the technology to clone them all, and very well may have at this point.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whether he's done it or not, it's unsettling enough that he most likely has all of our DNA samples set aside… Just in case.</em>
</p>
<p>He chose not to think about what the case would be to use these samples and instead eyed the scientist to continue.</p>
<p>"As I was saying…" Doctor looked at Shiki to see if he was going to interrupt again. Seeing he wasn't he continued. "I was able to gather enough for the Black Cat's DNA and was able to confirm that yes indeed, he does have weather controlling abilities that are linked to his emotions. I think it's easy to figure out what weather he creates with his emotions based on his interaction with Creed that night."</p>
<p>The group nodded, but Eathes still seemed confused. "I know what the rain, thunder, and lightning was about. But what about the fog?"</p>
<p>He remembered Creed being shrouded in fog, which was the only thing he couldn't work out what it meant.</p>
<p>Charden answered that for Doctor. "Probably something along the line of being left in obscurity. Creed had been lying to him for a year, so the Black Cat must have had that lie in his mind which created the fog."</p>
<p>Doctor smiled at the blood Taoist. "Correct. What we thought were telekinetic powers were really Heartnet controlling the atmosphere around an object or a person. Similar to Leon's wind control, except the Black Cat's powers go far beyond that."</p>
<p>Leon growled at the belittling statement. "My powers are <strong>not</strong> weak…"</p>
<p>Doctor looked at him curiously. "I don't think that's what I said or implied. I'm simply stating that Train's powers go beyond just wind control. I don't think you can deny that's a whole other level than what you can do."</p>
<p>The kid grumbled under his breath, but did not fight the man. He knew he was right, but didn't want to voice it.</p>
<p>"Great, so now we know what he can do, but can we get back to tracking him down?" Shiki didn't think there needed to be more talk on what the Black Cat could do. They already knew he most likely mastered his abilities by now, so he didn't see the point discussing them further.</p>
<p><em>Now we know how to better prepare ourselves for an attack against him, but I want to know </em><em><strong>when</strong></em> <em>that attack might happen.</em></p>
<p>Doctor nodded at the short Taoist and continued. "Well, I also don't know if you are aware I tracked down the man who was originally going to give us access to nanomachines and was able to get a hold of them as well."</p>
<p>Shiki growled. "So… We <strong>are</strong> using nanotechnology now…?" He turned slowly to Charden as if he approved this.</p>
<p>The blood Taoist did not look at him, but answered his question. "Seeing as we lost our strongest member and our only remaining leader is essentially incapacitated, we could use the extra power. Doctor only plans on using them for his experiments, so don't lose your cool too much." Now he turned to face the bug Taoist. "Added to that, the Black Cat is now our enemy. We need to use whatever we can get our hands on to defend ourselves against him. He knows all of our abilities far too well, but we've only seen a glimpse of his. We need to have something he isn't expecting if we're going to fight him."</p>
<p>Shiki growled again, but decided not to fight. He couldn't deny that losing the Black Cat was a hard hit and Charden was right in having a new weapon that Train doesn't know about to fight against would be helpful.</p>
<p>
  <em>Plus, as long as Creed stays as pathetic and weak as he has been, we've lost another strong member and therefore need the manpower to make up for it.</em>
</p>
<p>"If it's only to develop new weapons, then I can't see the harm in using it…" Shiki shared a look with Maro who also didn't look comfortable with this, but seemed to agree with Shiki's internal reasoning.</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "Yes. I will be able to make great use of this technology. We will have many powerful weapons soon." He gave Charden a grateful look, then tried to get back on track again with his original purpose for leaving his lab.</p>
<p>"Moving on. With both Heartnet's DNA and nanotechnology, I was able to create something that might be able to track the Black Cat down…"</p>
<p>He stepped aside and gestured for something to enter the room from behind him. Charden's eyes widened and Echidna gripped his arm at what they saw. Shiki jumped up and readied a seal while Maro took a fighting stand behind him. Leon floated himself in the air, Durham aimed his gun, and Eathes sat up and gawked at the creature, pointing a shaky finger at it.</p>
<p>"IS THAT A PANTHER?!"</p>
<p>The monkey's word really was the best way to describe the creature. It looked exactly like a panther, except at least three times as big. The Apostles weren't sure how they missed such a large beast standing behind the scientist, but Kanzaki was able to answer their unspoken questions, along with Eathes verbalized one.</p>
<p>"In a sense, yes. I actually got her from the same zoo Creed found you at, Eathes. Do you recognize her?"</p>
<p>The monkey glared at Doctor, then turned his eyes back on the creature, just in case it decided to attack him.</p>
<p>"This is Aja, and you could say she has a… special connection with the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Charden shook his head in response to the scientist's statement. "You don't mean…"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked at him and put a hand on the panther, which nearly towered over him. "Yes. With a combination of Heartnet's DNA and nanomachines, I believe Aja will be able to sense where the Black Cat is or has been. She shares the same thoughts and instincts Train does, along with some of his abilities."</p>
<p>Kanzaki could see Charden's interest peak and the man adjusted his glasses and removed his hand from the creature.</p>
<p>"Aja, blitz." (1)</p>
<p>At Doctor's command, the panther disappeared with a flash of lightning then reappeared on the opposite end of the Apostles. The group jumped at the change in her position, Shiki and Maro changing their fighting stance to face the creature in her new position.</p>
<p>Doctor snickered and approached Aja, scratching under her chin as he gave another command.</p>
<p>"Aja, zusammen." (2)</p>
<p>This time when the flash occurred, Doctor vanished with her and appeared back at the doorway they were originally standing. The Apostles were dumbstruck, unable to say anything as Kanzaki cooed at the creature, scratching behind her ear as Aja purred at the affection she was being given. None of the rest of the group were able to comprehend Doctor's softness towards the panther or the creature's enjoyment of said softness.</p>
<p>Feeling the eyes on him and hearing the silence of the room, Doctor turned to his comrades and smirked widely. "She only seems to be able to use the lightning ability Train exhibited six months ago, but this means we now have two members who can transport us wherever we want to go."</p>
<p>"I understand the need for Heartnet's DNA, but what do the nanomachines do?" Echidna asked as she kept her hand tight on Charden's arm.</p>
<p>Doctor smirked, pulled out a knife and stabbed her. Aja roared in pain, but calmed down quickly as the Doctor spoke soothing German words to her. Within seconds, the wound healed up and disappeared as if it had never been there.</p>
<p>He smiled back at the group. "They also combined quite well with Train's DNA which seem to further increase her instinct and connection with him."</p>
<p>
  <em>The willingness Train's DNA took to the nanomachines only makes me want to get my hands on him even more.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna blinked. "How… How do you know she can bring you anywhere?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked at her. "I've already tried it. It leaves you feeling a bit warm with minor nausea, but it works beautifully."</p>
<p>"Does she talk?!" Eathes asked this time, peeking his head out from behind the large chair he sat in.</p>
<p>"No." Doctor shook his head. "She understands my commands, but she does not understand anything else, nor can she verbally respond. I have a feeling she gets the general idea of what is happening around her and can speak through her body language like most animals do, but she cannot speak."</p>
<p>That seemed to calm Eathes down as he sighed in relief. Shiki lowered his seal a little and asked his own question.</p>
<p>"What language were those commands in?"</p>
<p>"German." Doctor said simply as he stroked the panther next to him. "Both Creed and Train speak multiple languages, but I think other than English, German must be Heartnet's strongest one, since that was the only language I could use to get her to respond to my commands."</p>
<p>Charden decided it was time to say something as well. "Doctor… Why do you think this… creature can track down the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Doctor turned to him, happy to be back on their original subject. "As I stated, she shares a lot of Heartnet's instincts. I believe if you allow me to travel with her freely, she might eventually bring us to wherever Train is hiding."</p>
<p>Charden was hesitant, but nodded in understanding. "What will you do after you've found him?"</p>
<p>"Bring him back here, of course."</p>
<p>The rest of the group jumped at the question.</p>
<p>"What?!" Shiki said, gawking at the scientist.</p>
<p>Kanzaki nodded his head. "What else would I do? Don't we want to talk to him? To see what his intentions are with our group? To see if he can bring Creed out of his despair?"</p>
<p>"You don't actually think he'll come back <strong>willingly</strong>, do you?" Maro said, cocking an eyebrow at the man.</p>
<p>Doctor shook his head. "No. I don't think he'll ever have any intention of rejoining us, but we still want to know what he's thinking, don't we?"</p>
<p>Durham rolled his eyes. "Can't you just read that creature's thoughts to find that out?"</p>
<p>The scientist turned towards the gunman as he spoke. "While she shares similar thoughts to Heartnet, they are not the same being. Aja has her own will and can't simply read the Black Cat's mind."</p>
<p>"Then why do you think she'll be able to track Heartnet down?" Maro asked, relaxing his fighting stance.</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes. Aja seemed to sense his frustration and rubbed against him lightly. Kanzaki scratched her head and answered the large man's question.</p>
<p>"As I stated several times now, they have the same instincts. I'm not one-hundred percent positive about this, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Charden watched as Doctor turned to him at this question, sighed, and nodded his head. "Yes… I would have to agree. But if you bring him back here, then we need to make sure we have a room prepared to talk to him. He's not going to talk willingly…"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded at their de facto leader. "Of course, and I've already prepared that. There's a room in my lab I made specifically for the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Shiki rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised at that?" He turned to Charden as he said these next words. "And what do we do if the Black Cat <strong>does</strong> intend to take his revenge out on all of us?"</p>
<p>Charden looked at the short Taoist from the corner of his eye. "Dispose of him, of course. And what better place to do that than in our own home? In a room Doctor has made specifically to restrain the cat?"</p>
<p>Shiki folded his arms. "Why not just dispose of him no matter what his intentions are?"</p>
<p>Doctor answered that question for him. "Because if we can avoid fighting the Black Cat, especially now that he's had all this time to stew and perfect his abilities, I think that would be wise." He looked at Charden to see if he agreed. When the blonde man nodded his head, Kanzaki turned to face him fully. "May I begin my search now?"</p>
<p>Charden sighed then nodded. "Take Shiki and Maro with you. While they didn't have the best relationship with Train when he was here, they are the most equipped to deal with him."</p>
<p>Charden put up a hand to Durham who was about to protest, signalling him to stop before he even got started. Shiki nodded and approached the large cat, eyeing Doctor wearily. Kanzaki smirked and nodded reassuringly.</p>
<p>"She won't hurt you, Shiki. She recognizes everyone in this group as part of her pact. I made sure to embed you all on her before bringing her up here."</p>
<p>The short Taoist looked at Maro and gestured for him to stand with the creature as well. Maro was the only one in the room who was almost as tall as the creature, yet he was still uneasy with the situation. Doctor waited for both men to put a hand on her, then gave the command for her to transport them somewhere in the world the Black Cat might be.</p>
<p>Charden watched the spot they vanished from, noticing the sparks that floated in the air, then died off slowly. After a few minutes, he waved for the rest of the group to go about their day, but held Echidna's hand so she would stay. The actress blinked at the blood Taoist, sitting back down next to him.</p>
<p>"Yes?" She asked curiously, not sure what he could possibly still have to talk about.</p>
<p>Charden was quiet for a second, then decided to speak to her bluntly. "Do you still think we need Creed to take Chronos down?"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked at the man, not sure how to answer the question. There was a part of her that was hurt seeing their leader so destroyed, but there was another part of her that couldn't believe she ever had affections for a man who was so utterly useless without the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I can't ignore how strong he is. I'm actually surprised he's still here. I know Hearntet told him not to follow, but that never seemed to stop him before…</em>
</p>
<p>She was grateful he was still with them, since she didn't want to have to fight both Creed and the Black Cat, but she also had a feeling it was only a matter of time before it became too much for the swordsman and he abandoned them completely.</p>
<p>She looked at Charden and sighed, knowing his question meant more than just if the Apostles needed Creed. He was also trying to gage her feelings for the man. Echidna knew she cared about Creed, but she couldn't deny her feelings had changed. After all, it was hard to keep a flame alive for a man who was so obviously and pathetically in love with someone else. Creed had shown his true colors these last six months, and Echidna didn't like them.</p>
<p>"That's a hard question to answer, Charden…. Creed is… very strong. And I think we can both agree he has a way of swaying people."</p>
<p>Echidna waited to see his response, then continued once she saw the man nod.</p>
<p>"We were at our strongest when both he and Heartnet were working together and I know even without the Black Cat we could still be a force Chronos wouldn't want to reckoned with, but… I don't know what our future will be without Creed."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in agreement and gestured for her to continue. Echidna sighed and put a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing it gently.</p>
<p>"However, I also know Creed's goals for starting the Apostles have now been made clear. He never had any personal vendetta against them, he was just doing it for Train. And now that Train is gone… I don't know how much longer he'll stick around."</p>
<p>"Yes, but as you said, he is strong. Probably our strongest member now and if he goes against us, we will have to deal with both the Black Cat and Creed…"</p>
<p>Echidna nodded. "My thoughts exactly. As much as I hate to admit it, we could still use the Black Cat's strength as well, but I don't think he'll be joining us again no matter what. But… If we could somehow convince Creed…"</p>
<p>"Will you be prepared to fight Creed if it comes to that?"</p>
<p>Echidna froze for a second at his question, then nodded. "Yes. I will fight Creed if it means the destruction of Chronos."</p>
<p>Charden smiled, happy to see she was on the same page as him with regards to their broken hearted leader. "You know how we've been discussing how much Creed has changed since forming this group?" Echidna nodded and he continued. "And right now, is he acting as you thought he would if the Black Cat left?"</p>
<p>Echidna frowned and looked up, knowing the swordsman was locked in Train's room, most likely sobbing uncontrollably as he watched the crystal ball Shiki gave him.</p>
<p>"No. I would have expected him to go on a killing spree. It's almost as if the killer in him is completely gone."</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly… But one thing we never talked about was Heartnet's change in personality." Charden leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. "When he was here, didn't you notice while he still made threats and had that deadly look about him, he never actually killed anyone?"</p>
<p>Echidna's eyes widened a little at the thought. "Yes… That's true. In fact, I think he actually <strong>saved</strong> more people than he hurt."</p>
<p>She remembered Creed telling her about the cat saving that bio-girl and thief at Freesia's birthday party, and she also remembered on several occasions when they were out causing havoc, Train made sure no one was harmed or killed. She always thought it was strange to see the legendary assassin act so kindly towards people, but she saw it time and time again.</p>
<p>Charden smirked as he watched the woman's face, knowing she was piecing together the same thing he had. "While I believe the Black Cat's presence certainly helped soften Creed, I have a feeling there's something more behind it. Like you said, Heartnet is gone, yet Creed is still showing no signs of murderous rage."</p>
<p>Echidna studied the handsome man's face and nodded again. "And I believe that sweeper girl softened the Black Cat, but the killer inside of him was gone before we even started this group and she's dead." She smiled at Charden, impressed with his intelligence.</p>
<p>Charden returned her smile and patted the hand she still had on his arm. "I have a feeling Chronos has something to do with it. They had to be giving their assassins <strong>something</strong> to keep them so bloodthirsty, don't you think?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I can't imagine keeping that many killers under control is easy. They must be doing something extra to keep them in line…"</p>
<p>The blood Taoist stood and straightened his clothes. "I think while Doctor, Shiki, and Maro are off cat hunting, we should do a little research of our own. Who knows, maybe we'll find a way to control Creed that doesn't involve the Black Cat." He turned to the woman and offered him her arm. "My dear?"</p>
<p>Echidna smiled at the blonde man and took his arm, then opened a portal for the two of them. They walked through together, feeling a new determination as they began their first movements in what felt like ages.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Oooh! Is that from Tra-"</p>
<p>Sven slapped his hand over the teen's face, learning quickly that was the only way to shut her up. He could see why Train was so annoyed with her and he couldn't imagine how much worse it was for the gunman considering her infuriating crush on him.</p>
<p>The green haired man shot her a warning look as he let her go. "How many times do I have to tell you not to say his name when we're outdoors? You know how many people are looking for him right now."</p>
<p>Sven watched as a strange looking bug flew by his head and he shoved the letter in his jacket. These bugs had been following them for the last six months and the sweeper had a feeling it had something to do with Train. However, no one had made a move against them during the time the ex-assassin had been gone, which told Sven that they didn't want to hurt him, Eve, or even Kyoko. They just simply wanted to know where Train was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, even if they do show up demanding to know where he is, I won't be able to tell them. Train's letters never say where he is and I don't think he'll tell me even if I asked.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven didn't want to mention to the girl that he had actually seen Train about once a month. Whether he wanted to or not, the Black Cat would use his lightning ability to transport them to a hole in the wall diner, demanding lunch and company.</p>
<p>
  <em>He even roped Eve in a few times. While it's nice seeing him, I wish he'd give us some warning.</em>
</p>
<p>But he knew why Train didn't. It was the same reason why, even when they saw the cat in person, he wouldn't tell them where he was going or where he had been. He always said he just wanted to see friendly faces, then disappear as quickly as he had appeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>So no matter what, I don't know where he is.</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoko whined as she followed the older man back into their hideout, throwing herself on the couch as she complained into a pillow.</p>
<p>"But I miss Kuro-samaaaaa!"</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes and read the note that was indeed from Train. He sent them letters about twice a month, just to let Sven know he was okay. Six months ago when he told Train what Creed had done, the gunman confronted his ex-partner and then returned to ask Sven to watch Kyoko for a little longer while he continued searching for whatever he was looking for outside of Chronos and the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>How could I say no to such a request? As annoying as she is, she is just an innocent kid who got wrapped up in something far beyond her understanding. Not to mention she actually is pretty useful in gathering sweeps.</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoko had been traveling with them and helping collect sweeps. It was nice having an extra pair of hands to catch the bad guy, but he could really do without the girl's constant complaints.</p>
<p>"Why couldn't I go with Kuro-sama? Why do I have to stay here?!"</p>
<p>Sven sighed and put the note away, seeing it was just another check in from Train. "You know damn well why. There are more people after Train than there are after us."</p>
<p>Kyko pouted as she rolled on her back, crossing her arms as she stared angrily at the ceiling. "Kuro-sama could protect me… Kuro-sama could protect me better than anyone else!"</p>
<p>Sven growled quietly at the girl and stepped to the kitchen, getting himself a drink and smiling at Eve as she read peacefully in the dining area. Before Sven could answer her question, Eve spoke first.</p>
<p>"Train's ability to protect you is besides the point. The Black Cat is being trialed not only by Chronos, but by the Apostles of the Stars as well. As strong as he may be, he can't defend himself against both groups <strong>and</strong> protect you."</p>
<p>Sven smiled at the girl. She had really grown up since he saved her a year and a half ago and was happy she was much more understanding of the situation than Kyoko was. The bio-girl also didn't seem to be as annoyed with her as Sven was, which was nice since Eve often had to step in to calm Sven down before he choked the girl or kicked her out.</p>
<p>Kyoko whined again and sat up, turning towards Sven as he drank his coffee silently. "Was the letter from Kuro-sama?"</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes and flicked the letter at her. "Just read it yourself. He doesn't mention you at all, I don't know why you insist on reading everything he says."</p>
<p>Kyko caught it quickly and squeezed it to her chest, as if it was Train himself. "Kyoko doesn't care. She just wants to know Kuro-sama is okay!"</p>
<p>"And my word isn't enough?" Sven said, his eyebrow twitching.</p>
<p>The teen opened the letter and shook her head. "No. You might lie to Kyoko so she won't lose her mind and set something on fire."</p>
<p>Sven sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You haven't used your ability since Train left. What reason do I have to believe you'd use it now?"</p>
<p>Kyoko shrugged her shoulders and laid back on the couch, humming happily about her crush as she read his note over and over again.</p>
<p>Before Train left, he made Kyoko promise not to use her abilities. Not only did he not want her to hurt or kill anyone unnecessarily, but Train also knew if word got out that a girl breathing fire was collecting sweeps, that would just be asking for Chronos and the Apostles to find them. The only time Train said she could use her fire breath was if someone from the Apostles or Chronos attacked them.</p>
<p><em>Well, we do know the Apostles are already looking. I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>these bugs have to be a product of the Apostles. What I don't understand is why they haven't made a move yet?</em></p>
<p>He had a feeling they only planned on making a move if Train showed up, which he had not. Wherever he was hiding, it must have been good. Otherwise, these bugs would have gone away and stalked the man they were actually looking for.</p>
<p>Sven knew Creed had no interest in him or his friends. He was just the only connection the madman had to Train, so he probably thought if he followed Sven long enough, Train would show up and he could finally make his move to whisk the cat away.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I have no doubt that's what Creed's plans are. After seeing Train that night, they definitely had some kind of relationship with each other and I'm sure Creed isn't happy about Train's disappearance.</em>
</p>
<p>The sweeper offered for Train to tag along with them, but the gunman declined. At least for now. He made it sound like he was going to come back, he just didn't know when. Sven could tell when he left he needed some time alone to figure things out, but the green haired man was starting to get worried.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he can take care of himself and as long as these bugs are around that means Creed hasn't found him… But what about Chronos?</em>
</p>
<p>Train reassured him that Chronos wasn't after him anymore, but Sven knew from the tone of his voice the cat wasn't totally convinced yet. This was another one of the reasons he wanted to disappear for a while. He needed to work through some stuff in his head, but also wanted to see if Chronos was indeed going to leave him alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>And while I'm sure Creed has the resources to track him down, Chronos has even more at their disposal and if they don't come for him after all this time, that must mean Sephiria was staying true to her word.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a long conversation they had before Train left, so Sven was able to learn a lot about Chronos and the Apostle. Train made sure to tell him about every member of both groups abilities, strength, and weapons, just in case he ever had to deal with them. Train also made sure to tell them their weaknesses, and Sven was thankful for it.</p>
<p><em>However, that doesn't mean I </em><em><strong>want</strong></em> <em>to deal with any of them. Hopefully they'll continue staying away and Train can continue to be safe.</em></p>
<p>Sven was honestly surprised how much he cared for the ex-assassin. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a sort of brotherly protection for the man. Which was strange considering he was the infamous Black Cat and could take care of himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still… He looked so… broken when he left. The look in his eyes was angry, but also defeated. As if he had just lost a battle he had no idea he was in.</em>
</p>
<p>A knock at the door brought his attention away from his thoughts. Before he could react, Kyoko leapt off the couch and ran to whoever it was.</p>
<p>Sven sighed. "You know it's not going to be-"</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>Sven's heart skipped a beat and felt himself moving forward, being convinced by the girl's tone of voice that it actually <strong>was</strong> Train even though he knew it most likely wasn't.</p>
<p>Rinslet face palmed and shoved past the girl. "Why do you always think it's that cat?"</p>
<p>Kyoko pouted and threw herself back on the couch, whining once more about her missing crush. "Oooh, Kuro-sama where are yooooou?!"</p>
<p>Sven sighed and walked back over to the kitchen to finish his coffee. "Rinslet is right, Kyoko. Stop answering the door like that. You got my hopes up too."</p>
<p>The sweeper noticed Eve had put her book down as well and made a move to stand. He smirked when he saw the girl frown and sit back down. She never wanted to admit she cared about the cat, but Sven knew she did.</p>
<p>Rinset looked offended at the people in the room as they all grimaced over the fact that she was not Train. "Jeeze, sor-<strong>ry</strong> I'm not your precious Black Cat. Do you really think he'd just knock on the front door anyway?"</p>
<p>The thief hadn't only met the ex-assassin once very briefly, but she could tell he had left a big whole in their hearts. "What's so special about him anyway?"</p>
<p>Kyoko glared at her from the couch and allowed a little fire to escape her mouth. "Watch your mouth. Don't talk illy about Kuro-sama…"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes again and flicked the girl's forehead, knowing full well she wasn't going to hurt her. "Oh, come on. You know what I mean. Why are you waiting so eagerly for him to come back? Why do you even think he <strong>will</strong>? I sure as hell would stay hidden if two secret organizations were looking for me."</p>
<p>Sven finished his coffee and put his mug down. "Chronos isn't actually looking for him. They're just keeping an eye on him."</p>
<p>"Sure. Whatever. Doesn't change that I wouldn't want to be found by either one of them if I were him."</p>
<p>Eve glanced at Rinslet over her book. "Aren't you dating a Chronos number?"</p>
<p>Rinslet blushed brightly and stared down at the girl. "Jenos and I are <strong>not</strong> dating. I'm just using him to get information for <strong>all of us</strong>."</p>
<p>Kyoko pointed at her face. "Rinslet-san is <strong>dating</strong> a Chronos number?! Which number, which number!?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smacked her on the head. "I already said I'm <strong>not</strong>! And even if I did, what would it matter? You already said they're not a threat."</p>
<p>Sven shrugged his shoulders and sat at the table across from Eve. "It doesn't, and your romantic life is none of our business."</p>
<p>He gave Kyoko another warning looking and the teen stuck her tongue out at him, laying back down on the couch as he looked at her phone aimlessly.</p>
<p>"When's our next sweep anyway? I'm starting to get bored…" Kyoko flipped through some pictures she had of Train, smiling happily at each image of her crush.</p>
<p>"That's actually what I'm here for!" Rinslet said as she slammed a picture of a strange looking man on the table Sven and Eve sat it. "This is Ray Leggan. There's quite a high price for him and I need your help in tracking him down."</p>
<p>Sven took the poster and read over the details of his case. "Jeeze, he's robbed <strong>five banks</strong> successfully?"</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded and headed into their kitchen, helping herself to a glass of water. "Yup! Not only that, but he's killed several bystanders and has kept hostages in most of those robberies. And he doesn't work alone. He runs a gang that victimizes pretty much everyone they come across. He's bad news. I can't take him down on my own."</p>
<p>Sven eyed her wearily. "He sounds tough. What makes you think <strong>we</strong> can take him?"</p>
<p>Rinslet winked and gave him a knowing smile. "Because there's no one better than you!"</p>
<p>Sven flinched at her fake kindness. "That look may work on Jenos, but it doesn't work on me. Give me one good reason we should put our asses on the line for a single dangerous sweep that involves more than one person and we'll only get half the cut?"</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed and leaned on the counter that separated the kitchen and dining area. "Because I'll give you more than half the cut…"</p>
<p>Kyoko jumped from the couch and punched her fist in the air. "I'M IN!"</p>
<p>Sven glared at her then looked back to Rinslet. "There's a catch. You've <strong>never</strong> offered to give us more than half before…"</p>
<p>The woman smiled nervously and scratched her cheek, avoiding eye contact with the man. "I'm just…. In a giving mood."</p>
<p>"Sure… That makes sense." Sven's voice was sarcastic as he kept his eyes on her, not believing a word she said.</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed and folded her arms. "Fine. Leggan isn't my real target. He actually answers to a woman by the name of Allie Hue. She runs pretty much every gang in this town and the next town over. Her influence is even spreading to distant towns and the price on her is <strong>far</strong> higher than Leggan."</p>
<p>Sven nodded, accepting that answer. "And what will you give us for catching her?"</p>
<p>Rinslet narrowed her eyes at him. "Nothing. I'm keeping her reward myself."</p>
<p>The green haired man glared and shook his head. "No. If we're helping catch all these people, we're getting at least seventy percent."</p>
<p>Rinslet gawked at him. "No way! I'll give you forty percent of both Leggan and Hue!"</p>
<p>Sven turned away and brushed the woman aside. "No way. If you aren't going to play fair you'll just have to find someone else to do your dirty work for you."</p>
<p>Rinset growled. "You know I can't do that…"</p>
<p>The green man smirked, knowing full well she was right. With her thief background, any other sweeper would turn <strong>her</strong> in for the price on her head. The only reason he never did was because she brought them a lot of high end sweeps. She was also quite useful to collect their bounties.</p>
<p>Eve sighed and put her book down, deciding to intervene before the adults started arguing. "How about this: Rinslet will give us forty percent of Leggan and Hue, but we'll keep the reward for all the low grade criminals working for them. Deal?"</p>
<p>Sven and Rinslet looked at the girl, then each other. They sighed in unison and nodded. "Fine."</p>
<p>Kyoko jumped back in the air. "HORRAH! Let's go get 'em!"</p>
<p>Sven sputtered as she ran towards the door, grabbing his Attache Case as she made her way outside. "Wait, you idiot! We don't even know where they are!"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes and followed after them. "I know how to find them, Sven. I'm coming."</p>
<p>Even sighed and closed her book, standing slowing as she grabbed a key to their hideout and locked the door behind them. As she caught up to her strange family, Eve saw a bug flying next to her and she frowned. The girl turned her hair into a fly swatter and killed it, smiling proudly to herself.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Apostles. We won't be handing Train over to you without a fight."</p>
<p>The girl knew they didn't have Train, but she knew he would be coming back and when he did, he would be a part of their family as well. They wouldn't give him up just how Sven never gave her up. Eve knew in her gut they would see Train again, but she also knew she would never admit she was actually looking forward to seeing the ex-assassin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed jolted awake from another nightmare, clutching his chest tightly as he panted heavily in Train's bed. The swordsman looked over at the crystal ball quickly, gripping it rapidly then sighing painfully when he saw it only showed Sven and Kyoko getting the mail.</p>
<p>Creed tried to look over the sweeper's shoulder to see if the note was from his cat and growled when the green haired man glanced at the bug and shoved the note in his pocket. He then followed the teen into the house and slammed the door before the bug could get inside. Now Creed was just staring at their new hideout, in the town the silver man was kicking himself not not checking.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's literally right next door to the girl's apartment! Why did I not think to check it?!</em>
</p>
<p>This was something Creed was never going to be able to forgive himself for. Apparently, while he was checking Kyoko's apartment, his love was in the next town over, talking to Sven and being told the truth about who killed Saya.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then I lost Train… I lost him forever…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew not checking the town wasn't his only regret. Not a day had gone by when he didn't curse himself for killing the girl in the first place. He now knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was wrong. He knew his beloved left him for a very good reason and there was nothing he could do to bring him back. There was no apology big enough in the world to make up for what he did to Train, and now Creed was going to spend the rest of his life alone and miserable without his Kitten.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really am trash… I'm so pathetic and useless without him. Why didn't he just kill me that night? Why didn't he just take his revenge out on me then… Why did he let me live?</em>
</p>
<p>His nightmares had been playing that night over and over again in his head. Train's angry words echoed in his ears harshly, giving Creed a constant headache. The look on his beloved's face was not one he would ever forget, no matter how many times Creed tried to replace it with images of his love's look of pleasure. He made sure to memorize what he cat looked, tasted, and felt like the last time they were together, but now that he knew what it was like to be with Train, it made the pain worse.</p>
<p><em>And now I can't even see him… Even when we were at Chronos, he at least tolerated me enough to walk down the street with me. At least I had </em><em><strong>some</strong></em> <em>contact with him, but now… Now I may never see him again…</em></p>
<p>Creed sobbed decrepitly into Train's pillow, trying to imagine that it was his beloved's chest soaking up his tears. His love's other pillow was still torn and the rest of his room had gone untouched by Creed or any of their servants. The swordsman refused to let anyone clean up the room, since Creed wanted to leave it as a constant reminder of what he had done to his Kitten.</p>
<p>
  <em>This room is the pain Train felt when he left… The pain that </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>caused him… And I can never forget I'm the reason he left…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew how selfish he was being in that year he had Train and he wasn't going to give himself any relief. He was going to leave his love's room exactly as it was so he would never forget what he did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train was right… I did it all for myself… I broke my promise to him… Which is why he broke his promise to me…</em>
</p>
<p>The idea that Train broke his promise to Creed popped into his head every so often and at first he tried to use it as an excuse to feel sorry for himself, but he was quickly able to push that thought away. The only reason Train broke his promise was because Creed broke his before the Black Cat even belonged to him.</p>
<p><em>...And he didn't </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>belong to me… I just convinced myself he did to justify my own selfish desires. Train did </em><em><strong>everything </strong></em><em>right in our relationship, but all I did was lie and claim ownership of him… I'm just garbage.</em></p>
<p>Creed breathed deeply into Train's pillow, trying to smell any traces of his love and sobbing loudly when he didn't. It had been six months since Train graced this room and almost all fragments of his presence were gone. The only things that were left were some of his clothes which Creed wore every day. It was all he had left to feel close to his beloved, and he wasn't going to give them up as long as he lived.</p>
<p><em>Unless Train came back and demanded they be returned to him. I would give him all of </em><em><strong>my</strong></em> <em>clothes and more if that's what he wanted….</em></p>
<p>However, even his love's clothes had started to lose Train's scent. Creed did everything he could to keep his beloved alive in this room, but time was a cruel mistress who wouldn't allow the silver man to be happy no matter what.</p>
<p><em>Six months… Half the time Train loved me… But only a fraction of the time </em><em><strong>I've</strong></em> <em>loved </em><em><strong>him…</strong></em></p>
<p>Creed felt another sob quake through his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't go on another day without seeing him… I'm going to waste away without him…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed had barely eaten since Train left. Only when Echidna forced him to eat did he actually consume any food and even then it was hard to keep down. Not only that, but he felt weak. He hadn't picked up a sword or trained at all since his cat left and he knew with the little amount he moved around the mansion, his muscles were growing weaker every day.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't even remember the last time I left this room. The furthest I think I've gone is to the roof to stare at the sky my Kitten adored so much.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pulled away from the pillow and wiped his eyes, looking around the wrecked room and sobbing again. It hurt him to look at the mess his love left every day, but he still refused to clean it up.</p>
<p>
  <em>I deserve to feel this pain…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the crystal ball again and sighed heavily when he noticed that thief woman was now knocking at the door. Apparently her name was Rinslet, and she had some kind of connection to Number VII at Chronos. Creed had learned a lot about these people over the last six months mostly because he had Shiki track them in case Train showed up, but also so he could learn more about them. He thought maybe if he learned about them, he might understand why Train was drawn to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe… Maybe if I understand why he was so attached to Saya… To her way of life… Maybe I can join him in his new life… He won't take me, I know that. But maybe it can be like how we were at Chronos. Maybe I can love him from afar and grant his wishes at a distance. At least then I could see him again…</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man looked over at the pile of pictures he had drawn of his beloved and took them into his lap. This was the closest he had gotten to seeing his cat and he knew there was no way he could ever truly recreate how beautiful his love was. Creed sighed shakily and watched as a tear fell from his eye and stained one of his drawings. He couldn't even be mad about it since none of these images equaled his beloved's majesty.</p>
<p>Creed pushed them off his lap, not caring as they fell to the ground aimlessly and curling into a tight ball. He sobbed violently into his knees, not sure how he still had tears left after all the crying he had done. He thought by now he should have died of dehydration, but unfortunately life intended on letting him live out the rest of his days a wretched, empty husk of a man.</p>
<p>The thought of taking his own life had crossed his mind several times, but he had a feeling that wasn't what Train wanted. He knew his cat too well to think the gunman would want him to take the easy way out and kill himself. Creed knew his beloved wanted him to suffer the rest of his life to pay for what he did to Saya… To Train…</p>
<p>
  <em>If my suffering is what my Kitten wants for me, then I'll gladly give it to him. I'll write a memoir of my pain if that's what it'll take to ease his own pain…</em>
</p>
<p>He had already kind of started something similar to that. Creed began writing his beloved apology letters, hoping that maybe when he did die alone in his love's bed, Train might see them and finally be able to forgive him. But, by then Creed knew he'd be long gone and the apology would only be for his love's peace of mind. And that's all that mattered to Creed.</p>
<p><em>Train is all that matters… He's all that's </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>mattered and I shouldn't have been as selfish as I was. I should have told him the truth and accepted his hatred much earlier…</em></p>
<p>Creed knew that meant he would have never had Train the way he did, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was that his cat was happy and Creed knew he did the one thing that would ensure his cat would never be happy again.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I guess…our love was just, always meant to be."</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched as the memory of his cat sitting in his lap played in his head. The day after they first made love and confessed their feelings for each other. The first day when their relationship progressed to the next level.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't believe all of this is all real. You sure this isn't a dream?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Creed's surprise, Train pinched his cheek, rather roughly. Creed pulled back and shot his eyes open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Convinced now?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed rubbed the spot Train squeezed, attempting to make the feeling go away. He made a pouting look as he let his hand fall. "You never pinched me in my dreams…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Then that should be more proof this isn't a dream." His beloved said, smiling mischievously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But everything else is just like in my dreams. How can I be sure this just isn't something new? I mean, I might not really be feeling this pain. It could all be in my—OW! Stop that!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's hand fell back to his cheek as his lover began to laugh merrily. "You are always overthinking everything!"</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sobbed as he watched his old, happy self tickle his beloved. His heart shattered as he watched Train look at him lovingly and kiss him deeply, desperately trying to feel his cat against his lips again, trying to remember what his beloved tasted like again. Creed hugged himself and tried to feel his cat in his arms, crying even louder when he felt only his own, fragile frame shaking uncontrollably with sadness.</p>
<p>"Train…" He whimpered painfully, curling into a ball again.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I understand you, and why you are the way you are. You have your reasons, and damn good ones at that. You are no longer just a friend or just a partner… you are my lover. I may not know how it happened, but I know that I love you, more than I love anyone else in the world… And I was a fool to never see your love before, and to have waited so long to return it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pulling back, Train noticed the euphoric smile on Creed's face and wiped away the last tear that fell. "I make a promise to you, here and now: I will never leave your side. I will never let you be alone. I won't let anything or anyone harm a hair on your silver head." Train kissed his forehead lightly, "…And I will always love you."</em>
</p>
<p>Creed heard Train's heartfelt words playing in his ear and felt a familiar coldness take over his body. He trembled dramatically as he lifted his head and hoped to see his cat saying these words to him again. He prayed that Train would walk through that door and tell him he still loved him and intended on keeping his promise to him.</p>
<p>However, Creed also knew this was never going to happen. He had betrayed his belove in a way that Creed knew could never be forgiven. He killed his cat's best friend, and there was nothing he could ever do to bring her back. He knew he deserved to be alone after that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I never deserved Train… I never deserved his love… I don't even deserve to say his name let alone hold him in my arms again…</em>
</p>
<p>He sobbed again as another memory played out in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come on, Train, you have to wear it." Creed said in a tired tone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Does it have to be so tight?!" Train exclaimed as Creed once again began to tie the stupid thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, Kitten, but it does. That's how ties work."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Growling, the pale man pushed him on the bed, pinned his hands beneath his knees and tied the knot once more. Train gurgled loudly and whimpered as Creed breathed heavily and sat back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smiling victoriously, Creed patted Train on the cheek. "Good kitty."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train glared as Creed got up off of him and helped him stand. He straightened out both his suit and Train's as he looked his beloved up and down. Creed felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his beloved. The suit worked exactly how the swordsman had intended. Better, in fact. Creed was sure he was drooling and even wiped the corner of his lips to be sure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You look gorgeous, Train."</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched the memory of his first date with his beloved fade as he stared at the closet. He left the bed tiredly and dug through Train's closet to find the suit. Creed found it and pulled it out, frowning at how torn and dirty it was. When they came back that night, Train was going to just throw it away, but Creed insisted on keeping it. Even though their date did not go according to plan, that night was still a memory Creed wanted to hold on to.</p>
<p>Creed brought it to his chest and hugged it tightly, as if he could feel his love's arms around him as they danced at the party. As if he could still spin, twirl, and dip his love elegantly across the floor, feeling all eyes on him and his lover again as the world disappeared around them in each other's embrace. Creed even felt himself swaying back and forth, smiling as he allowed himself to get lost in the memory, since they were all he had of Train now.</p>
<p>Creed felt another harsh sob leave his throat as he pulled the suit away from him, setting it down on the bed as he turned to the window. Ignoring the torn curtains, Creed climbed out the window and up the stairs to the roof. He stood at the edge of the roof, staring at the spot his love always slept in.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jsi tak krásná."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train smirked. "Sám nejsi tak zlý."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know Czeh, too? Will you ever stop surprising me, Kitten?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The golden man pinched his cheek lightly. "I told you Chronos had me learn a lot of languages. Probably more than you since I was a number."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, Chronos didn't teach me any languages."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train cocked an eyebrow at that. "Is that so?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It is indeed so. I learned those languages on my own. Most of them even before I joined Chronos. You know me, I've always been fascinated with works of art. Language is just another form of art."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That makes sense. There's so many different forms of art around the mansion I'm starting to lose track. I guess I shouldn't be surprised how much you love beautiful works of art. You've always loved painting, piano, dancing-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"-You."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How dare you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed blinked. "What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train chuckled. "How dare you say something so sweet and then give me such a cute look. That's not fair."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, it's true. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>You </strong>
  </em>
  <em>are a work of art." Creed sighed blissfully as he watched his fingers glide gracefully along his cat. "Out of all the works of art I've ever seen, ever heard, ever spoke. None of them are as beautiful as you. </em>
  <em>The smile of Mona Lisa pales in comparison to yours. The sound of Michael Nyman's The Promise, cannot hold a candle to the sound of your voice. And every romantic language in existence can never express the love I feel for you, my Dear Train."</em>
</p>
<p>Creed fell to his knees as he watched himself cuddle against Train and sobbed into his hands. He tried to use this memory to make himself feel better, but all it did was remind him that this was one of the last civil conversations they had with each other. Shortly after this, Train began asking more questions and started to distance himself from Creed.</p>
<p>Unable to bear the memory anymore, Creed ran back down the stairs and back into his love's room. He looked over at the piano and watched as his cat swooned at his musical skills, then approached Creed sitting at the bench. Creed reached his hands out to his cat as the memory of Train wrapped his arms around the silver man, as if he was trying to protect his love from himself. As if he was trying to warn his beloved that the man he was holding in his arms was a monster. As if he could stop himself from taking advantage of his cat yet again as they made love on the bed Creed refused to leave the last six months.</p>
<p>Creed stared at the bed and watched the memories of all the times Train let the swordsman have his way with him. He longed to be inside his cat again, to kiss and touch every inch of his body. He wanted so badly to hear Train call out his name in pleasure again. His ear ached to hear Train say his name over and over again. Creed wanted nothing more than to hear Train say he loved him once more.</p>
<p>The silver man turned to the piano and stared at it for a second. It was one of the only things in the room Train hadn't destroyed before he left and Creed couldn't stop himself from thinking maybe his beloved left it unharmed on purpose. That maybe Train didn't want to break the instrument because he still cared about Creed and this piano allowed Creed to perform a representation of their love.</p>
<p>Creed allowed his hope to take over as he sat at the bench and played his song for his cat again. He glanced at the crystal ball again, holding back a sob when he didn't see his love's face appear and turned back to his piano. The swordsman played their song again, closing his eyes as he imagined his cat watching him again. Picturing his love's glorious golden eyes on him as music for Train filled the room, giving him a moment's peace. For those few minutes, Creed was able to leave his pain behind and think only of the good times he and his cat shared. For that brief moment, Creed was able to feel what it was like to be loved by his cat again, and he didn't want it to end.</p>
<p>When the song ended, Creed stared at his hands regretfully.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't follow me."</em></p>
<p>Hearing his beloved's venomous voice in his head again, Creed gripped his hair roughly and sobbed again.</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>"<em>You will never touch me again."</em></p>
<p>Creed felt the coldness take over again and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of his beloved's angry words.</p>
<p>"Train… You promised..."</p>
<p><em>"And </em><em><strong>you</strong></em> <em>said you would never hurt me. You broke your promise first! YOU BROKE IT BEFORE YOU EVEN TRICKED ME INTO MAKING MINE!"</em></p>
<p>Creed screamed and stood from his piano, taking out his Imagine Blade and slicing the instrument in half. He breathed heavily over the broken object, panting as he heard his weapon crying painfully. Even when he tried to be angry, Creed knew he wasn't and his blade reminded him of that. He wasn't capable of feeling anything other than sadness and loneliness anymore.</p>
<p>"<em>You are no stallion. You are a devil. And you'll never have my heart again."</em></p>
<p>The silver man fell to the ground again, dropping his sobbing blade as he buried his face in his hands.</p>
<p>"Train… I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>He sat there for a few more minutes, crying uncontrollably, his body shaking fiercely as he watched his cat walk away from him again. Creed felt so weak, so useless, so worthless without Train. There was nothing he could do to stop his beloved from leaving, and he knew following his cat was out of the question this time. Train used to tell him not to follow him all the when they were in Chronos, but back then, his love didn't care one way or the other about him. Now, Train <strong>hated</strong> him. Train hated him more than he hated anyone else in the world and there was nothing Creed could do to change that. And following him would only make everything worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that's even possible…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked at the crystal ball again and noticed it had gone static. He ran over to the orb and picked it up, shaking it viciously as if that would fix the problem. Seeing it didn't, Creed threw it on the bed and left the room to find Shiki. He didn't want to waste a second without having eyes on that sweeper, just in case Train showed up. While he knew that didn't mean he could go to Train, it did mean he could at least see his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that's all I need. If I could just see him again and know he's okay, I'll survive… For at least a little longer…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew despite what his love's wishes may have been, he couldn't stop himself from dying without his cat. The pain of his loneliness was too much to handle and Creed knew it wouldn't be much longer until his physical body gave up.</p>
<p>The swordsman ran out of Train's room and began his search for the bug Taoist. He knew Shiki was sick of setting up spy bugs for Creed, but he couldn't care less what the short man thought of him. Nothing mattered anymore anyway, so what did he care what some worthless Taoist thought?</p>
<p>Creed had made his way around the mansion rather quickly. It was amazing how the mere thought of seeing his cat gave him the motivation to move this fast. However, he couldn't find the bug Taoist anywhere. It wasn't just Shiki he couldn't find, Creed didn't see <strong>anyone</strong>. Even that wind child and monkey were missing, and they never had anything to do outside of this castle and this group.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where the hell is everyone?</em>
</p>
<p>Confused, Creed decided to check the basement as well, knowing Doctor almost never left his lab. He was shocked to see Kanzaki left the door open, which is something the man <strong>never</strong> did for fear of someone walking in.</p>
<p><em>Or some</em><em><strong>thing</strong></em> <em>walking out…</em></p>
<p>However, Creed had lost all will to live so if Shiki wasn't anywhere else, what did it hurt to check in here? If something did try to kill him, he'd welcome it. With Train gone, Creed was ready to die.</p>
<p>The silver man stepped in tentatively, calling out to Doctor or Shiki and hearing no response. He took another step inside and glanced around the room. He had been in here once before, but didn't take the chance to actually look around. He was too busy searching for his love to notice what else was in the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or that smell… It's not really a bad smell. It's more like… inhuman. There are too many chemicals to ever smell of anything that even vaguely is human.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed fingered the glass cases that held strange looking creatures, not bothering to figure out what they were. Again, he was too numb to care anyway. He just wanted to find Shiki and get another bug on Sven before Train showed up and he missed it.</p>
<p>However, he passed by a glass cage that had something written on it Creed couldn't ignore. He stopped and turned back quickly, his eyes locking onto the words written across the cage.</p>
<p>"<strong>Black Panther Experiment: Success to Heartnet DNA"</strong></p>
<p>Creed felt his heart freeze when he read those words. He didn't know what they meant, but the fact that Doctor had something with Train's name on it wasn't good. Creed knew how obsessed that man was to get his hands on his beloved to perform some kind of sick experiments on him and it scared the swordsman beyond belief to know the scientist might have finally gotten his way.</p>
<p>He was about to tear the lab apart to search for his cat, then stopped himself as he re-read the words again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, calm down, Creed. Train isn't here. It says "DNA". There's a thousand ways he could have gotten Train's DNA without actually kidnapping Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath and started a new search. He still wanted to find Shiki, but now it seemed more important to know what Doctor was doing with his love's DNA.</p>
<p>
  <em>And why does it say Panther instead of Cat?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed went to the Doctor'a filing cabinets and skimmed through every piece of paper he could. He was moving quickly, just in case Doctor came back and trapped the silver man in his Warp World. Creed knew the rest of the group had pretty much lost all respect for him and didn't fear him anymore, so he knew Kanzaki wouldn't hesitate to trap him in order to stop Creed from finding out the truth.</p>
<p>Finally, Creed was able to find a stack of papers with his beloved's name on it and put everything else back where he found it. He flipped through the pages quickly, his eyes widening as he passed by each page, feeling his heart shake in fear for his cat. The first thing he found were blueprints to a room that looked as if it was made specifically to keep Train.</p>
<p>Creed was able to figure out where the room was in comparison to Doctor's lab and looked over at a door he hadn't noticed when he first walked in. He approached it quickly, turning the knob and growling to see it was locked. Luckily, he could easily break into any room, something he fondly remembered Train complimenting him for when they were in Chronos, and did so hastily.</p>
<p>Once he was in, Creed stepped into the room and looked around. It was completely empty, except for an examining bed with locks on it. There were no windows and the room was padded, most likely to make it sound proof. Creed touched the padding and noticed it was rubber, making him growl angrily when he realized that was to prevent Train from being able to use his powers.</p>
<p>Curious, Creed walked over to the bed and touched that as well. He punched the bed in rage, learning that it was also made of rubber. Even the locks were rubber, which would mean if his beloved tried to electrify his whole body like he did six month ago, nothing would happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, with this room being underground, it would be hard for him to summon wind or rain. The most he would be able to do to defend himself is fog. And I'm sure Doctor has something ready for that as well.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked up and saw the vents in the ceiling and he had a feeling they weren't normal vents. They were most likely meant to disperse or suck up any fog his cat might create.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know what else Train can do. I know it has to be something with weather, but how far do those abilities go? Can he create earthquakes? Tornados? Blizzards? Doesn't matter, I'm sure Doctor has something ready for anything my Kitten can summon.</em>
</p>
<p>He saw a wall full of buttons and didn't bother to press them. Creed had a feeling it might change the room based on different weather patterns and he didn't want to change anything in case the Doctor noticed. He turned and left quickly, making sure to lock the door behind him.</p>
<p>He walked back over to the cabinet and began reading the rest of the documents about his love. As he flipped through the pages, he felt his stomach turn at what he was reading.</p>
<p><em>No… This can't be… He used Train's DNA and nanomachines in order to </em><em><strong>hunt</strong></em> <em>Train?!</em></p>
<p>Creed didn't need to know that Doctor getting his hands on Train would be bad. He also knew the rest of the group would probably be seeking the Black Cat out to either recruit him back to the group or try to see what his intentions were with Apostles now, but he knew Train didn't want that. He also knew that if Doctor got his hands on his beloved, chances were he wasn't going to let him go.</p>
<p>Creed knew he needed to stop them before they could find his cat. As much as he wanted to see Train again, he needed to respect his wishes and let his love live his own life.</p>
<p>
  <em>But if they bring him back, he'll think it was on my orders and hate me even more… If that's even possible.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head to get rid of his selfish thoughts.</p>
<p><em>No, stop that! It doesn't matter if Train hates you. What really matters is that Train is left alone and gets to live the life </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>wants to live. I can't let them ruin whatever peace he's trying to find. I can't let them interfere with his new life…</em></p>
<p>Creed knew his beloved's new life didn't involve him, but it also didn't involve anyone else in the Apostles and that was all the knowledge Creed needed to make sure his cat was left alone.</p>
<p>The silver man put the documents in his pockets and began a new search for the rest of his group.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if that happens to lead me to Train… I'll be sure to keep my distance. No matter how much I want to see him again.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jenos sighed boredly and stretched his legs out of the long table in Chronos' briefing room. He yawned loudly, ignoring the angry look Baldor gave him and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>"Does anyone know why Sephy-san asked us to come here? And so early in the morning?" Jenos kept his eyes on the ceiling, not really wanting to see the look Badlor was giving him.</p>
<p>Kranz growled in the direction he knew Number VII to be. "Would you stop calling her that ridiculous pet name? It's demeaning to our leader."</p>
<p>Baldor slammed his fist on the wall and glared at Jenos. "And get your feet <strong>off</strong> the table! That's disrespectful to the Elder, Sephiria, and all of Chronos!"</p>
<p>Jenos rolled his eyes but removed his legs. "Seems like a bit of an overreaction, but fine."</p>
<p>Nizer glanced at the door he knew Number One and II would come from and felt himself getting a bit frustrated as well. "Not to agree with Number VII, but I'm starting to get a bit impatient myself. There's been a whole lot of nothing going on, and hearing her finally calling us all together got my hopes up."</p>
<p>"I'm sure Number One will be here soon and let us in on whatever this urgent matter is. She's never left us waiting before." Lin Shaolee leaned on his hands, smiling kindly at the rest of the group.</p>
<p>Kazuki glared at the new Number X, tossing one of his sai in Lin's direction, the sharp end getting stuck to the table in front of him. "Don't talk about Sephiria as if you know her, Numer X…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled innocently at him now, tilting his head slightly as he spoke. "Now, now, just because you've developed a little crush on our leader is no reason to take it out on me."</p>
<p>Kazuki blushed slightly, but was able to shake himself of the unwanted color quickly. "As if you're one to talk. When's the last time you stalked the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Lin brushed his words aside, fingering the weapon in front of him delicately. "I'm just following orders…"</p>
<p>Baldor decided to interrupt their conversation. "Your orders are the same as the rest of ours: Find both the Black Cat and the Apostles of the Stars."</p>
<p>Lin looked back at him and smiled again. "Yes, but Sephiria has asked me specifically to search for Train Heartnet."</p>
<p>Kazuki spun his other sai on his finger, leaning back in his chair as he kept glaring at Number X. "I'm pretty sure we all have the same orders. You're just more interested in my predecessor."</p>
<p>Lin put up his hands in defeat. "I can't say I'm not interested in him, but I promise Sephiria <strong>did</strong> order me to find him."</p>
<p>Kranz scoffed. "And why would she pick <strong>you </strong>specifically to do that?"</p>
<p>Lin brushed his words away. "Because Train Heartnet doesn't know who I am. As our younger member oh so nicely pointed out, I'm new and therefore, the Black Cat wouldn't know who I am. Also, I can disguise myself as anyone, so I can get close to him if need be."</p>
<p>"And you really don't think Heartnet wouldn't be able to work out that you're a number on his own? He's not to be taken lightly." Nizer butted in, eyeing the new number strangely.</p>
<p>Lin turned and winked at him. "Oh, trust me… I am <strong>not</strong> taking the Black Cat lightly…"</p>
<p>Kazuki grimaced at his tone of voice. "See what I mean? You're almost as bad as how they've described Diskenth to be when he was a part of Chronos."</p>
<p>Jenos laughed. "Oh, I don't think anyone could compare to Diskenth's obsession with Heartnet!"</p>
<p>Baldor shook. "That's true. That man was… Not right in the head."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and dislodged the sai from the table, twirling it on his finger similar to Kazuki, smirking widely when he saw how much it annoyed the young man. "I'm offended that you find my fascination with the Black Cat is similar to Creed Diskenth's. I haven't even met Heartnet yet."</p>
<p>Nizer rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you should start doing a better job at your mission."</p>
<p>Lin nodded, but kept his eyes on Number XIII, enjoying watching his annoyance grow. "Oh, I will most certainly find him. The question is, what will I do with him once I do?"</p>
<p>Blador sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You will keep an eye on him. Just as Sephiria has ordered the rest of us to do."</p>
<p>Lin smirked teasingly. "If he's as cute as his picture implies, I'll keep more than an eye on him…"</p>
<p>Kazuki pointed an accusing finger at him. "See! Told you!"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty face and a strong man. Sounds like Heartnet is both."</p>
<p>Jenos chuckled. "Better not let Diskenth find out your feelings for the cat."</p>
<p>"If evidence has shown us anything, it's that Diskenth had his chance with the Black Cat and he blew it. Time to let someone else step in." Lin turned his smile to Jenos, who chose to ignore his gaze.</p>
<p>Kranz rested his head on the table in aggravation. "Can't we <strong>please</strong> stop talking about the Black Cat in such an… intimate way? I thought we moved past that when Diskenth left."</p>
<p>"Apparently not…" Baldor said, clearly as annoyed with the choice of topic as his fellow number was.</p>
<p>"Jenos, how's it going with that thief?" Lin tried to change the subject, but knew this one would be no better for his group.</p>
<p>Number VII blushed and turned away. "Rins-chan is… Awesome."</p>
<p>"No!" Baldor said as he pinched the wall again, breaking it a little behind his strength. "We will <strong>not</strong> be discussing <strong>anyone's</strong> love life! It is unbecoming of Chronos."</p>
<p>Lin giggled. "Tell that to Sephiria and Belze. We all know they're more than just a Number One and her Number II."</p>
<p>Kazuki growled a little and used his jetpacks on his sai to get it back from Lin, smirking at Number X's startled reaction. "I agree with Number VIII. Let's stop the relationship talk."</p>
<p>Lin shook his hand, frowning at the minor burn mark Number XIII's weapon left. He sucked on his finger that had a cut on it and smirked at the man. "Jealous?"</p>
<p>"All right, all right, cool your jets. Literally and figuratively. Sephy-san will be here soon." Jenos said as he put his feet back on the table.</p>
<p>Baldor scowled at him, stormed over, and knocked his feet down. "I told you to stop disrespecting Chronos like that. You're almost as bad as that cat was."</p>
<p>"Oh, did Heartnet disrespect the Elders often?" Lin said, suddenly over his small wound in favor of one of his newest favorite subjects.</p>
<p>"It's why he was locked up before he left. It would have gotten him killed if he didn't leave on his own accord." Kranz said, lifting his head a little to rest on his hand.</p>
<p>Lin sighed and fingered the table in front of him. "Still hard to believe he took on the whole headquarters on his own without a weapon..."</p>
<p>Baldor sighed in frustration as his dreamy sounding voice. "He wasn't alone. Diskenth helped him."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but not the whole time. Not gonna lie, it was pretty impressive." Jenos smirked at Baldor, seeking out his revenge on the man by encouraging Number X again.</p>
<p>Nizer cleared his throat and addressed the group. "I vote for silence until Sephiria gets here."</p>
<p>Kranz raised his hand. "I second that vote."</p>
<p>"Third." Baldor said, raising his hand.</p>
<p>"Forth…" Kazuki said, still glaring at Shaolee.</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Sorry for trying to get to know my fellow numbers better."</p>
<p>"You've only asked questions about the Black Cat…" Kazuki said angrily.</p>
<p>"Not true! I asked about Jenos' girlfriend." Lin said, happy to see how easy it was to get the man to talk again.</p>
<p>Baldor began to approach the bickering men when Kranz stood and gestured for him to stop. "Wait. I hear them coming."</p>
<p>A few seconds later, Belze walked through the door, holding it open for Sephiria to enter. The rest of the number sat up straight, eyes on their leader as she took her place at the head of the table. She gestured for Baldor to sit, which he did quickly as Belze took his place next to her.</p>
<p>"Thank you all for gathering so quickly. I'm sorry for my tardiness." Sephiria bowed to her group slightly as she apologized profoundly.</p>
<p>Jenos brushed her apology aside. "You're fine Sephy-san, we found a way to entertain ourselves."</p>
<p>Baldor glared at him for using that ridiculous pet name again then addressed his leader. "Let's just cut to the chase, Sephiria. Why did you need us all here at once?"</p>
<p>Sephiria smirked and scanned the group. "The Apostles have made a move."</p>
<p>"Finally!" Kazuk said, throwing his hands in the air. "Where are they?"</p>
<p>"All over." Sephiria said as he handed them each a map of every location they've been at. "And they're traveling fast. We know one of their members has the ability to transport them quickly, but they're moving as if they have a second member with that ability."</p>
<p>Nizer raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were losing members, not gaining them."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "It's true that since the Black Cat's departure the Apostles numbers have dwindled, but showcasing Echidna Parass has added a few more to their group."</p>
<p>Kazuki snicker. "What kind of members could an <strong>actress</strong> attract?"</p>
<p>Belze sent him a warning looking. "I wouldn't dismiss any of their new members. There is only a certain type of person who would willingly join an organization like that."</p>
<p>Sephiria smiled at Number II and nodded. "Well put, Belze. It's never wise to underestimate your enemies, XIII."</p>
<p>Kazuki nodded, but shot a disgruntled look at Belze, slumping in his chair slightly as he finally put his sai away.</p>
<p>"Back to the matter at hand. Where are the Apostles now?" Baldor asked, leaning forward in his chair a little.</p>
<p>Sephiria gestured to a particular document and motioned for everyone else to do the same. "Last time we saw them was at a sweeper bar called the Cait Sith. A place we know the Black Cat was seen at six months ago."</p>
<p>Lin's interest was peaked at the mention of the ex-assassin. "Has there been any sighting of Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Number One gave him a look. "I should be asking you that question… Do any of these locations they've looked at seem familiar to you?"</p>
<p>Shaolee looked through the papers quickly and frowned. "These are all the locations Hearnet has been spotted at. Are they looking for the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>"We believe so. For what reason, we don't know. But we do know Diskenth hasn't appeared to be in charge, which leaves us to believe they are either looking for Heartnet to recruit him and bring Creed out of his hole, or kill him."</p>
<p>Kranz scoffed. "I'd rather they just kill him. Then we wouldn't have to track him down anymore."</p>
<p>Sephiria gave him a warning look. "Train is <strong>not</strong> our enemy. We are simply keeping an eye on him in case he returns to the Apostles."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "I don't think he will. Based on where I've heard rumors, it sounds like he's become a sweeper."</p>
<p>Jenos cocked an eyebrow at the man. "A sweeper?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but it seems like the case. However, whenever I do manage to hear a rumor about him, he's gone before I can get there."</p>
<p>Kazuki rolled his eyes as Lin's sad voice. "Don't worry, Number X, your precious cat will show up somewhere."</p>
<p>"And I have a feeling wherever he shows up, the Apostles will also show up." Sephiria's voice was confident as she addressed her numbers.</p>
<p>Belze smirked. "Two birds with one stone…"</p>
<p>She gave him another warning look. "As I said before, the Black Cat is <strong>not</strong> a threat. There is no need to start a fight with him. Especially since we don't know how his abilities may have progressed."</p>
<p>"Do you really believe it may have leveled up like Diskenth's did?" Nizer questioned uneasily.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "I'm sure it is. This is the Black Cat we're talking about."</p>
<p>Belze agreed with her. "I would be surprised if it <strong>didn't</strong>."</p>
<p>"You don't have to agree with everything she says…" Kazuki mumbled under her breath.</p>
<p>Sephiria ignored his comment and gestured for everyone to pull out another map. "Based on their arrival at the Cait Sith, we believe they are getting closer. Our best course of action is to go to the town that the bar is in. We believe they'll be there a while."</p>
<p>Jenos raised an eyebrow, unable to hide the unease in his voice. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at him, hearing the slight fear he spoke with. "Because we have a feeling the Black Cat will show up there soon."</p>
<p>Jenos pushed his question. "But, why? Why now after all this time?"</p>
<p>Belze answered for her. "Are you questioning our leader?"</p>
<p>Jenos sighed and waved his question away. Sephiria frowned at the man. "I know you're worried about that thief, but you should know we wouldn't cause any innocent bystander harm."</p>
<p>Number VII eyed her wearily. "It's not Chronos I'm worried about."</p>
<p>Sephiria tried to give him a reassuring look. "Jenos, we won't let Rinslet get hurt. I promise."</p>
<p>Jenos nodded and took a deep breath, seeming to calm down from her promise.</p>
<p>"When do we move?" Belze asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Sephiria smirked at him. "Immediately. Gather your weapons. Once you're ready, we head for the Cait Sith bar."</p>
<p>With that, she turned on her heel to leave, smirk never leaving her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>We finally found them. And this time… We won't let them get away.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shiki sighed in frustration and choked back his bile, still feeling nauseous from their travel as he watched Doctor coo and pet Aja affectionately. "Could you please tell me <strong>why</strong> we're still here? There haven't been any rumors of the Black Cat's presence in this town for six months."</p>
<p>Doctor glanced at Shiki, but continued petting the panther. "Just trust Aja's instincts. She doesn't want to leave and she hasn't been at a location the Black Cat has not frequented yet."</p>
<p>"Yes, but he wasn't at any of those locations. He's moved on from every town we've been to." Maro added, clutching his stomach uneasily as he leaned forward, just in case he threw up again.</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "Yes, I think Aja is just catching up to Heartnet. Give her time. This is her first time being out in the world. She's just stretching her legs."</p>
<p>Shiki growled. "Can she stretch her legs where the Black Cat is?"</p>
<p>Doctor continued stroking Aja's black fur. "She is. As I said, just give her a time."</p>
<p>"Why would the Black Cat come back <strong>here</strong>? We already know that sweeper and his bio-girl are here. Hell, even that annoying teen is here! I don't think the Black Cat is stupid enough to return to his friends and lore us right to them." Maro added, glancing down the building they stood on.</p>
<p>Shiki nodded. "I agree with Maro. Besides, my bugs are constantly on watch here. This seems like a pointless stop if you ask me."</p>
<p>Doctor chose to ignore them both in favor of a scene that was unfolding on the streets below them. "Quiet. I think the sweeper has returned."</p>
<p>Maro and Shiki looked down and saw Sven, Eve, Rinslet, and Kyoko walking down the street, back to their hideout. They looked pretty beat up, but they looked more emotionally defeated than physically injured.</p>
<p>Sven glared at Rinslet. "Remind me again why I take jobs from you?"</p>
<p>Rinslet returned his glare. "Because I know where the big bucks come from. It's not <strong>my</strong> fault you're too useless to catch <strong>one</strong> guy!"</p>
<p>"That was <strong>not</strong> one guy! There were over a hundred thugs there!" Sven yelled at her as he tried to brush his hat off.</p>
<p>"I told you Leggan was the leader of a gang! You should have been ready for that! What more information did you want?!" Rinslet yelled back, throwing her hands in the air.</p>
<p>"YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T BE READY FOR US IF WE ATTACKED NOW!"</p>
<p>"AND CLEARLY I WAS WRONG!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes as she heard the adults fighting again, smoothing her dress out as they walked down the street. "We'll try again later. No need to fight."</p>
<p>Kyoko spun as she walked, not seeming to care at all about the conversation. "Do you think Kuro-sama will be back by now?"</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed at the teen. "As I said before, it's been six months. What makes you think he's coming back? Didn't he leave to keep you from harm?"</p>
<p>Sven nodded, then lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. "Yes, but he also said he'd be back. And can we stop talking about him in the open? We have no idea who's watching."</p>
<p>"I took the bug out." Eve said bluntly.</p>
<p>Sven looked at her uneasily. "Really? And nothing happened?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders. "You tell me. I did it before we left and it's been four hours."</p>
<p>Sven wasn't sure how to feel. They agreed not to destroy the spy bugs just in case that alerted the Apostles in some way.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, if nothing comes of it, I'll be glad to be rid of it. I was beginning to lose my mind knowing we were being watched.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven nodded and took a drag on his cigarette. "Well, I'm glad to know we're no longer being watched, but I can't say that was a good idea. Next time, let us know before you do that."</p>
<p>Eve sighed in defeat, angry she could never win with her guardian. Suddenly, she stopped and froze, the rest of the group walking ahead of her as she stood wide eyed in the middle of the street.</p>
<p>The rest of her unconventional family took notice of her change in demeanor stopped to stare at her, Sven growing worried at the look in her eyes. He knew that look too well.</p>
<p>"Eve…? What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Eve shook a little, then looked up at Sven. "I smell blood…"</p>
<p>Rinslet pulled out her gun and Sven his Attache Case. Kyoko took a fighting stance as well, looking around the sidewalks for any signs of danger. She may have only been a part of their strange group for six months, but she learned quickly to listen to the young girl's instincts.</p>
<p>"What if it's Kuro-sama?" Kyoko asked hopefully, but didn't change her stance.</p>
<p>Sven glanced at Eve, questioning her with his eye if that was the case. She shook her head.</p>
<p>"No. This isn't him."</p>
<p>They stood still for a few minutes before the silence became too much for Sven. He growled and shouted in the air.</p>
<p>"SHOW YOURSELF!"</p>
<p>Finally, they heard a voice from the shadows, one that made Sven's skin crawl even after all this time.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Train?"</p>
<p>Sven turned in the direction of the voice and growled again. "If you're so interested in finding him, then come out…"</p>
<p>The voice sighed. "Trust me, I'm not here out of malice. I'm here to warn Train."</p>
<p>Rinslet narrowed her eyes on the alley she knew the voice was coming from. "Warn him about what?"</p>
<p>A few moments of silence, then the voice responded. "The Apostles are looking for him."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "We knew that! Aren't <strong>you</strong> the one ordering them to find him?"</p>
<p>A pause, then a sad response. "No…"</p>
<p>Sven cocked an eyebrow, surprised at the response. "What?"</p>
<p>"No. They are not working under my orders. They haven't been for a while now."</p>
<p>"Then explain the bug!" Kyoko said, knowing all too well who the bug belonged to. "If you aren't spying on Kuro-sama, explain why Shiki is sending bugs at us!"</p>
<p>Another paused, then a said, shaky sigh. It was as if the speaker was holding back tears. "...I just wanted to see him… I was going to leave him alone… For the rest of his life if that's what he wanted…"</p>
<p>Sven was getting tired of not seeing his enemy, especially one he knew to be a dangerous psychopath. "Why don't you show yourself so we can even the playing field?"</p>
<p>"I didn't come to fight."</p>
<p>"Then all the more reason to come out…" Eve said, turning her hair into blades just in case.</p>
<p>"...If I show myself, I might put you in danger."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care about the well being of others."</p>
<p>Another sad, shaky sigh. "Since I realized how much you mean to Train…"</p>
<p>Rinslet growled and took a step forward. "Just show yourself! If we're going to be attacked, it would have happened by now already."</p>
<p>There was another long pause in which Sven aimed his Attache Case at the shadowy figure, Eve turned her hands into hammers, and Rinslet pulled another gun from her leg. Even Kyoko heated up her fire breath, remembering that Train said she could use her Tao abilities if they should ever run into the Apostles.</p>
<p>Finally, Creed stepped out of the alley and Sven felt himself falter at the sight of him. He looked thin and fragile, his pale face even whiter and the clothes we wore hung off his body pathetically. His eyes looked beat red and crushed, as if he had given up on life and his body was moving out of necessity. The sweeper had a feeling it had something to do with Train's long absence, but he wasn't about to let his guard down. He knew what Creed Diskenth was capable of.</p>
<p>Creed stared at him weakly, putting his hands in the air to show he came in peace. "I mean you no harm."</p>
<p>Sven gestured to the sword at his hip. "Then why are you armed?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced down at his sword, then back at the green haired man. "Because if the Apostles show up, you won't be able to protect your bio-girl without help."</p>
<p>Sven scowled at him and tightened his hold on his weapon. "Aren't they already here? Aren't you their leader?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head in confusion. "I… I don't know what I am anymore…"</p>
<p>Sven became more confused at his response. This was <strong>not</strong> the same man he saw kill Saya a year and a half ago. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I'm looking for Train."</p>
<p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes this time. "Kuro-sama doesn't want to see you and we haven't seen him."</p>
<p>Creed was surprised he still had enough anger in him to glare at the teen. "Don't test me, girl…"</p>
<p>"I thought you came here in peace? Why are you threatening a kid?" Rinslet said as she steadied her aim on the ex-assassin.</p>
<p>Creed sighed again and looked down. "Sorry…"</p>
<p>For some reason, Eve believed him. "...After all this time, why are you just <strong>now</strong> reaching out to us to find Train?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at her, allowing himself to seem vulnerable, since he didn't care what she thought or what she did to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>As long as I find Train and warn him before anyone can kill me, that's all that matters…</em>
</p>
<p>"...Because the Apostles are going to make a move against him… They may have already done so."</p>
<p>Sven lowered his Attache Case slightly. "And they are doing it of their own accord?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. I planned on leaving Train alone. Th-that's what he wanted…"</p>
<p>Eve frowned at the sadness in his voice, feeling a pang of pity for the broken man. "What do they plan on doing with him?"</p>
<p>"I...Don't know exactly, but I know if Doctor gets his hands on him… It won't be good…"</p>
<p>Sven blinked, remembering Train mentioning the mad scientist briefly in the past. However, before he could respond, a giant black panther jumped in front of him, causing the sweeper to fall backwards and gawk up at the science in question. Doctor smirked down at him from his sitting position on the creature, adjusting his glasses as he shouted something in German.</p>
<p>"Nieder!" (3)</p>
<p>The creature ducked low enough that the man could slide off and look Sven in the eyes. There was something about that look that made the green man shiver uncomfortably, getting to his feet quickly and ponting his weapon at the new enemy.</p>
<p>"Doctor, I presume?" Sven said tentatively.</p>
<p>Creed already had his Imagine Blade drawn, but did not start a fight yet. Doctor looked back at his pathetic leader and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"That weapon may have scared me six months ago, Creed, but now I don't think it's capable of doing anything but crying. Similar to yourself."</p>
<p>"What do you want?!" Rinslet said, pointing her gun at the man.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt the world around her get heavy and she was shoved to the ground. She looked over and saw Kyoko, Sven, and Eve had also been pinned to the ground, leaving her to believe this was due to another Apostles' arrival.</p>
<p>Maro appeared in front of her, crouching down to scoop her chin up so she looked at his face. He smirked as he spoke to her in a condescending tone. "I think Creed has already made that clear."</p>
<p>Sven heard his statement and glared at Creed. "I knew you were lying!"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, his body shaking from the gravity force as well, but he was not pinned to the ground. Whether that was due to his own strength or Maro going easy on him, Sven couldn't tell.</p>
<p>"NO! I'm not lying! I would <strong>never</strong> look for Train in such a brutal manner!"</p>
<p>"Yeah right!" Sven spat, struggling to lift his head. "When have you <strong>ever</strong> told the truth?!"</p>
<p>"Actually, he is telling the truth right now." The new voice came from a small Taoist who sat on top of a large bug, the rapidly flapping wings causing a wind tunnel in front of Sven's face. "Creed has been utterly useless these last six months. We're simply here to handle the Black Cat since Creed will not."</p>
<p>"LEAVE TRAIN ALONE!" Creed screamed, activating his blade to level two, knowing there were tears in its eyes, but still able to feel the rage coursing both through himself and his beloved weapon.</p>
<p>Shiki glanced at Maro. "Why aren't you pinning him down?"</p>
<p>Maro's face looked pained as he looked at his comrade. "I <strong>am</strong>! He's fighting it!"</p>
<p>Shiki looked surprised. "What?!"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked and entered the conversation now. "It doesn't matter. It's true we are here for the Black Cat and we are not following Creed's orders, but we are also here in part due to Creed."</p>
<p>He turned to his leader, watching as he struggled against the gravity force of Maro's ability. "We're trying to help you, Creed. Don't you want to see Train again?"</p>
<p>Creed glared at him, but heard his sword weep sadly at the statement. "More than anything… But <strong>he</strong> doesn't want to see <strong>me</strong>… And I refuse to go against Train' wishes anymore."</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we're also trying to see what Heartnet's intentions are. If the Black Cat does intend to attack us, we want to be ready."</p>
<p>Creed slashed his sword and pointed it at Doctor. "That room you have set up for Train is proof that you're ready for him! I <strong>know</strong> you intend to do more than just question him!"</p>
<p>Doctor gave Creed an interested look. "Oh? So you finally left your beloved cat's room to explore the mansion? And you ended up snooping in my lab?"</p>
<p>Creed did not answer. He was trying to give the man the deadliest look he could muster. It was hard considering how empty he still felt without his beloved. It was impossible to feel anything but despair without Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it! You need to do this. For Train…</em>
</p>
<p>"We don't know where Train is!" Sven screamed, trying to stand against the pressure being applied to him. "If we did, don't you think he'd be here by now?! Don't you think he'd be fighting you right now?!"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "True, but I have a feeling he'll show up any minute." He pet the creature next to him. "I think Aja is predicting his movements now. I think Heartnet is on his way as we speak…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of seeing his beloved. "Aja…?"</p>
<p>Doctor heard the swordsman's whisper and smirked at him. "Yes, Creed. This is Aja. I have a feeling you read all about her before you got here."</p>
<p>Something clicked in Creed's head when Kanzaki said this. He looked at the panther and narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p><em><strong>This</strong></em> <em>is what they're using to track Train? This… </em><em><strong>thing</strong></em> <em>has my beloved's DNA in it?!</em></p>
<p>Creed felt his grip tighten on his blade and heard the sword no longer weeping. It was now beginning to growl, reflecting his inner feelings perfectly with its snarl.</p>
<p>"How dare you…" Creed said as he locked eyes with Doctor. "How… <strong>dare</strong> you use Train's DNA to hunt him like an animal…"</p>
<p>Doctor, Shiki, and Maro all turned their full attention to their leader, shocked to see a bit of life return to him.</p>
<p>Creed felt his fury building, something he hadn't been able to feel in over six months, but now felt like an old friend he had been forgetting to visit.</p>
<p>"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT TRAIN LIKE THIS!"</p>
<p>The silver man screamed loudly and felt all the pressure of Maro's gravity force disappear. Shiki threw a seal at him, which Creed was ready for and sliced in half. Doctor shouted a command at Aja, the panther launching itself as Creed which he avoided elegantly, jumping and flipping in the air over it, landing directly in front of Doctor. As he made a move to attack the scientist, Shiki managed to throw a seal at his feet, creating a swarm of bees to surround him.</p>
<p>During this time, Maro lost his focus on keeping the sweepers still to try and throw a gravity ball at Creed. This gave Sven the opportunity to shoot at Doctor, who stepped out of the way and on top of Aja quickly. Eve flew herself in the air towards the man, slicing with her hair blade as Rinslet aimed a shot at Shiki.</p>
<p>Just as Kyoko was about to stand and enter the fight, a portal opened in front of her, revealing the rest of her former comrades. Kyoko jumped back and towards her sweeper friends, alerting them of the new arrival. The green haired man yelled at Eve to warn her, but it was too late as another portal appeared next to her head, the young girl getting sliced across her cheek as Echidna cackled at her pain.</p>
<p>"EVE!" Sven shouted, shooting at the hand that disappeared quickly.</p>
<p>Sven cursed and felt himself getting lifted in the air, then thrown into a brick building. He groaned and pulled himself out of the brick, now locking eyes with a small boy that looked about the same age as Eve.</p>
<p>Leon smirked at him, then laughed loudly. "What's wrong, old man? Can't take on a kid?"</p>
<p>Sven growled and aimed his Attache Case at him, rolling to the side quickly as a stream of blood shot across his face, splattering against the sidewalk gruesomely. He turned to see Charden, a man he recognized from the new videos the Apostles had been releasing.</p>
<p>He smiled at Sven and took his hat off, bowing politely as he introduced himself. "Now, now, Mr. Volfied. We didn't come here looking for a fight. We simply want to know where the Black Cat is."</p>
<p>Sven growled and reached into his back pocket for a grenade. "I'm getting sick of saying this… We don't know where Train is!"</p>
<p>He threw the grenade at the man, but watched in shock as Charden fell backwards into a portal, his bomb exploding useless in the vacant air. Hearing a scream, he turned to see Eve being slammed to the ground by Maro's gravity force, then being kept there by a seal belonging to Shiki. Rinslet cried out her name and ran towards her, but was pushed back by Leon and thrown into a window of an adjacent building.</p>
<p>Kyoko tried as well, gearing up her fire breath, but was stopped as Eathes copied her form, beating her to the punch with her own ability. The teen girl had now become too preoccupied with her battle with the monkey to protect Eve, making Sven scream again, desperate to reach the bio-girl.</p>
<p>"EVE!" He screamed, jumping to his feet but being stopped as another stream of blood came rushing at him. Except this time it wrapped around him, pinning his arms and legs together, causing him to drop his Attache Case and fall face first to the ground.</p>
<p>"Come now, Mr. Volfied. We know you've made contact with the Black Cat. Just tell us where he is and we'll be on our way." Charden said as he approached the fallen sweeper, Echidna readying a portal next to him.</p>
<p>Sven growled at them then looked back at Eve who was now earning the interest of the Doctor. Kanzaki smirked widely at her, then knelt down to cup her chin, his eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion Sven did not like.</p>
<p>"EVE!" He screamed again, then stopped when Echidna's hand appeared next to his head, a gun point at his temple.</p>
<p>Charden sighed. "Mr. Volfied, don't make this harder than it has to be…"</p>
<p>Sven felt weak as he remained trapped in the blood, not sure what to say to get them to let Eve go. He truly didn't know where Train was, but that didn't seem to be enough for them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! What do I do?!</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, he heard Echidna scream and her hand retreated. Next, he saw a white blur run to the window Rinslet had been thrown through, pulling her out and standing her up straight. Then Sven saw a crazed looking blade slice at Eathes, drawing blood as the monkey fell backwards, giving Kyoko a chance to land a blow on the Taoist.</p>
<p>Sven watched in shock as Creed ran to Eve, stabbing Doctor in the arm then slicing the binds that held Eve down. Creed pulled her up and threw her in the air, knowing the girl was able to fly and giving her the chance to do so. He then jumped over to Sven, standing in between him and Charden.</p>
<p>Creed glared at the blood Taoist, pointing the tip of his blade right at his neck. "Leave them alone."</p>
<p>Charden looked amused, but also genuinely confused. "Creed… Since when do you care about anything other than the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Creed growled, feeling his blade copying his actions. "Since Train cared about them…"</p>
<p>Sven was shocked to be protected by the man he feared for the last year and a half.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not only that, he just saved the rest of the group…</em>
</p>
<p>Sven looked over and saw his friends holding their own for the most part. He knew they couldn't last long, even with Creed's help.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, this isn't good. We need to get out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>However, he was still tied up with this blonde man's blood and scowled at his uselessness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! This isn't good…</em>
</p>
<p>"Apostle of the Stars!"</p>
<p>This voice came from a woman and Sven did not recognize it. He turned quickly to see the source of it and gawked at what he saw. Standing at the end of the street were the Chronos numbers, weapons ready to strike as they glared at the Apostles. Sven spotted Jenos right away, noticing he was watching Rinslet with worried eyes. However, Sephiria kept her eyes on Creed and Charden, as if she wasn't sure who to attack.</p>
<p>Charden answered this question by turning to the woman, pulling his blood back from Sven and readying it to attack Number One.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well… Looks like we've gotten more than we asked for in our search for the Black Cat…"</p>
<p>Creed's stance did not waver against Charden as he looked at Sephira through the corner of his eyes. The woman noticed his stance, and narrowed her eyes at the swordsman.</p>
<p>"Diskenth… Who does our battle lie with?" She asked as she slowly unsheathed Christ.</p>
<p>Creed moved his eyes back to Charden, making sure he was ready to strike just in case the blonde man decided to turn back to him.</p>
<p>"I'm here for Train's sake. Consider me to be on Train's side."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though he's not here…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed couldn't let go of the fact that his beloved still wasn't there. He found himself looking off to the distance every so often, just in case his cat did show up.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded slowly and addressed Charden. "Shall I consider you the Apostles new leader then?"</p>
<p>Charden chuckled and glanced at Creed. "It seems as of right now… Yes."</p>
<p>"Well then…" Sephiria said with one more glance at Creed, noticing he was actually helping Train's sweeper friend stand up. "Let's end this."</p>
<p>She launched herself at Charden, the blood Taoist dodging her blade as he threw a wave of blood at her. Sephiria blocked it with her sword, throwing it back at him as she leapt into the air, spinning and throwing herself down at the man, eyes widening when a portal opened in front of her. She found herself landing gracefully on the pavement, turning around quickly to continue her battle with the blood Taoist.</p>
<p>Jenos ran for Rinslet immediately, pushing her back and blocking a seal Shiki threw at the woman. Rinslet glared at him and stood back up.</p>
<p>"I can handle myself, Jenos!"</p>
<p>Jenos turned and smirked at her. "I know, but I'll never forgive myself if I let anyone hurt you."</p>
<p>Rinslet growled at him, but felt her face redden.</p>
<p>She once more felt herself being thrown to the side, barely missing another attack from Maro as Nizer glared at both of them. "Number VII, stop making googly eyes and focus on the battle at hand! These are <strong>not </strong>men to be taken lightly!"</p>
<p>Rinslet jumped out of the way as Maro threw another ball of gravity at her, landing behind Jenos as they stood back to back, ready to fight the Taoist together. Nizer threw himself at Shiki, choosing to attack the bug Taoist since the other two were handling Maro.</p>
<p>Eve was flying through the air with Leon, blocking and dodging his wind attacks, throwing blades at him, swinging her hammer hands in the air as she flapped her wings violently. She saw a large metal ball being thrown in the air at the small boy and gasped when it collided with his chest. Eve looked down to see Baldor smirking wildly, saluting her as he called his weapon back.</p>
<p>"Stand down, little girl. The adults can take it from here."</p>
<p>Eve glowered at him. "I can handle him myself! You'll only hurt him!"</p>
<p>Baldor rolled his eyes and jumped to the side to avoid a blast of air from the boy.</p>
<p>"Shut up, old man!" Leon shouted at Baldor, then glared at Eve. "I can take you both on…"</p>
<p>Eve sighed and avoided another attack from him, making sure to try and protect him from any blows Number VIII threw that may have been deadly, much to the assassin's displeasure.</p>
<p>Kyoko was still trying to handle Eathes, but now it seemed Durham had entered the fray as well.</p>
<p>"So, you're betraying us as well for that cat? Man, what is it about that guy that makes people crawl to him?" Durham growled as he aimed his gun at the teen.</p>
<p>Kyoko blew a rather large breath of fire at him, glaring as the gunman jumped to the side to avoid it. "Don't talk about Kuro-sama that way!"</p>
<p>Durham rolled his eyes and shot at her, making the teen slide backwards. Eathes then tried to attack from behind, but Kyoko was able to move just in time, then pout at the two of them.</p>
<p>"Hey! No fair! Kyoko doesn't have back up!"</p>
<p>"Don't be so sure of that, little lady."</p>
<p>Kazuki appeared next to her and threw his sai at Durham, the hit landing on the gunman's shoulder, causing him to miss his shot that was aimed at Kyoko's head. The teen turned to the man, frowning as she had to look down to find him.</p>
<p>"You're Kuro-sama's replacement? I thought you'd be taller…"</p>
<p>Kazki sputtered and shouted at her. "Shut up! I just saved your ass!"</p>
<p>Kyoko grimaced. "Kuro-sama's also a lot better looking than you. You look like a punk."</p>
<p>Kazuki growled and dodged a shot from Durham. "Just concentrate on the fight, you brat!"</p>
<p>"<strong>YOU'RE</strong> A BRAT!" She yelled as she leapt out of the way of another attack from Eathes, throwing her own fire breath back at him.</p>
<p>Sven slid against the pavement as he avoided another attack from the actress, watching as Creed ran off to deal with Charden. His attention was brought back to his fight when he heard Echidna cackle at him, then disappeared into her black void. Sven looked at his feet and saw a grenade, jumping away just before it exploded. He felt a gun pressing against the back of his head, signaling she had reappeared behind him. When he felt it pulled away, he turned around and saw Kranz standing in her place, nodding at him.</p>
<p>Sven returned the nod and shot behind him as Echidna tried to slip in a sneak attack on the number. No words were shared between the two men as they continued dodging and attacking the woman, working silently together to stop her from getting any blows in on each other.</p>
<p>Sephiria slid on the ground, stopping herself from hitting a building with her sword. She glared at Charden who smiled at her, blood hovering above the palm of his hand as she wiped her mouth.</p>
<p>"I never expected drawing blood from my opponent would actually be helpful to them."</p>
<p>Charden chuckled. "You need to keep an open mind, Number One."</p>
<p>Sephiria tried to stand but found it more difficult that it should have been.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not injured… What's going on?</em>
</p>
<p>She watched as her arm flew up in the air and her wrist snapped back, causing her to drop her sword. Number One grimaced and choked back a cry of pain as her arm twisted behind her back. She felt her knees buckle and she fell to the ground, her head lurching up so she could look Charden in the eye.</p>
<p>The man smirk at her and flicked his wrist, making Sephiria wince as she felt her other arm be pinned behind her back.</p>
<p>"You know, Ms. Arks, it's not just my blood that is a danger to you…"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the blonde man felt himself being thrown into a build as Creed's Imagine Blade wrapped around him and launched him in the air. Charden was able to react in enough time to stop his body from smashing into the brick by encasing himself in a blood ball. When he crawled out of his shield, he locked eyes with Creed and sighed.</p>
<p>"Creed… Is this really what you want to do?"</p>
<p>Creed glared at him. "I don't want you to come after Train."</p>
<p>Charden glared at him. "We were doing it for you, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed felt himself holding back a sob and clutched his blade tighter. "Train doesn't want to see me… We need to leave him alone…"</p>
<p>Charden shook his head in disappointment. "...We can't until we know what his intentions are!"</p>
<p>Creed screamed and slashed at the blood Taoist. "LEAVE TRAIN ALONE!"</p>
<p>"DISKENTH!"</p>
<p>Creed was distracted by Sephiria's voice and missed his attack on Charden. He turned to her furiously, but watched as she regained control of her body and pointed at the sweeper group.</p>
<p>"If you really want to help Heartnet, then I suggest you protect his friends!"</p>
<p>Creed saw the sweeper group struggling against the Apostles' attack and frowned. He knew the numbers were a great help, but based on the short display he saw of Charden's abilities, he knew his team had improved their skills a lot in the last six months. The silver man glanced at Sephiria, who nodded reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Belze and I will stop him before he can get to Train. Don't worry."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and ran off to help Train's friends. He went to Eve first, since Baldor didn't seem to care if he hit her or Leon. The silver man blocked a blow from Baldor that was meant for the boy, but almost hit Eve. The girl gaped at him in shock, then nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Thank you…"</p>
<p>Baldor watched as Creed took a hit for the girl and cocked an eyebrow. "Since when do you protect little girls, Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Creed barely heard Eve's thanks as he fell next to Baldor. "Since they mattered to Train. Would you watch your attacks, Number II? You'd think a skilled assassin such as yourself could hit a kid on a skateboard!"</p>
<p>Creed ignored the man's curses and launched himself at Rinslet, pushing her aside as he sliced a seal aimed at her back. Rinslet didn't know what to say as she got back to her feet and shot at Shiki, but it didn't matter since Creed had run off towards Sven.</p>
<p>Sven felt himself being pulled back by the collar of his shirt as Creed took a shot to the chest from Echidna. The green haired woman frowned at Creed, not sure what to do with her gun pointed at her former leader's heart.</p>
<p>"Creed… Are you sure you want to stand between us and these sweepers?"</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at her. "I won't let you hurt Train's friends. I won't let him get hurt any more than he already has been."</p>
<p>Echidna growled and fired another shot Creed easily avoided. Sven couldn't make heads or tails of the situation as Creed jumped in front of him again, taking another shot to the back for him. Creed glared at him, then shouted angrily.</p>
<p>"WOULD YOU PAY ATTENTION SO I CAN STOP GETTING SHOT FOR YOU?!"</p>
<p>Sven returned his glare. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"</p>
<p>Creed blocked another shot from hitting Sven's leg and yelled again. "Well it certainly looks like you need it!"</p>
<p>As a grenade appeared at Creed's feet, he cursed loudly at being distracted by the sweeper, but felt himself being pushed aside by a man he didn't recognize. Number X stood in front of him, smiling sweetly at him as he offered the silver man his hand.</p>
<p>"You must be Creed Diskenth. I assume we're on the same team as of right now?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at his hand and smacked it away. He noticed the tattoo on his chest.</p>
<p>"New number?" Creed said as he stood himself up.</p>
<p>"Yes! And if you have a minute, I'd love to pick your brain about the Black Cat. You seem to know him better than anyone else."</p>
<p>Creed wanted to be angry with the man for speaking so casually about his beloved but didn't have time as he saw Sven leaping away from another grenade. He growled loudly and pushed past the new number, kicking away another grenade that fell behind the sweeper.</p>
<p>Lin tried to talk to him again and Creed turned and shouted at him. "NOT NOW!"</p>
<p>Creed saw a flash of electricity bolt in front of him and felt his heart race at the idea of seeing his love appear before his eyes. He growled when he saw the Doctor sitting on top of on a large panther, smirking demently at him.</p>
<p>The swordsman gritted his teeth and stared up at the man. "What the hell is this thing, Doctor?! What do you intend on doing with Train?!"</p>
<p>Doctor snickered and spoke German to the creature, making him vanish then reappear behind Creed. He leaned forward and whispered in his ex-leader's ear, licking his lips as he spoke.</p>
<p>"While the rest of the group wants to know Heartnet's goals… I want the same thing I've always wanted from him… To learn what makes the Black Cat tick…"</p>
<p>Creed screamed and slashed at the man who spoke another command at the panther, making the scientist disappear once more. The silver man felt the panther's tail smack him in the chest and throw him across the street. When his body stopped, he looked down and saw a tear in Train's shirt, exposing the burnt flesh of his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>This was one of Train's favorite shirts…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was on his feet again and came at Doctor. Kanzaki laughed and disappeared again with the large cat. Creed looked around to see where they went, but when he saw his love's friends struggling again he growled, deciding to deal with the Doctor later.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's friends come first. I know he'll never forgive me for what I did to him… For what I did to Saya, but at least I can protect the other people he cares about while he's gone.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded and entered the fight again, not caring at all of his well being as he made sure to take every blow he could to keep his cat's friends safe.</p>
<p>The battle between Chronos, Apostles and sweepers raged on, demolishing buildings and destroying the street. Creed was bouncing around, trying to make sure to protect all of his beloved's friends as best he could, but felt himself getting tired. It had been a while since he trained and his body was weak from laying in bed for the last six months. He cursed his own weakness as he took another blow for Eve, cracking his head into another building as he flew in the air from Leon's attack.</p>
<p>Creed groaned and felt the back of his head, noticing the blood on his fingers but not caring.</p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn't matter. My pain doesn't matter. I just need to keep Train's friends alive.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman looked around at the battle occurring. The numbers were holding their own very well, but it seemed as though his team had been training hard these last six months. Some of them were even portraying new abilities, ones Creed had not seen before. He felt angry with himself for slacking so much these last six months, pushing himself out of the building he was thrown into.</p>
<p>He looked over and saw Kyoko about to be burnt by Eathes and ran at her, jumping in front of the teen he hated, shouting as his shirt caught on fire, the skin of his chest searing from the fire as he landed on ground next to the girl. Kyoko watched him curiously, then jumped to the side to avoid another attack.</p>
<p>Creed was on his feet again, his blade eating a large bug Shiki threw at Rinslet then ran across the way to take another shot for Sven. As he launched himself back in the air to protect Eve again, he felt his vision starting to blur, knowing he couldn't keep this up much longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do my Kitten's friends have to be so weak?! And why haven't the numbers been able to take any of the Apostles down yet?!</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at Sephiria and Belze who seemed to be struggling more than they should have with Charden. The man's strength had increased, and it seemed he was now able to control other people's blood as well as his own. Creed noticed a few times he had taken control of Sephiria's arm and even made her slash at Number II.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't be concerned with that. I need to protect Train's friends.</em>
</p>
<p>As Creed was thrown into the pavement he felt blood fall from his forehead. He clutched his head tightly and groaned in the ground, trying to gather his bearings after the second head wound he received.</p>
<p>"Train... " Creed called out, as if his love would hear him. As if Train would even care about his pain. "Train… Where are you?"</p>
<p>A large cloud appeared above all of them, making Creed frown in confusion, wondering if he was blacking out. He could hear thunder rumbling in the background, which made some of the Apostles stop and freeze. Static filled the air as the thunder got louder and Creed felt his hair stand on end as he sat up quickly, looking around for the man his heart had been aching to see for six months.</p>
<p>"Train?!"</p>
<p>Nine bolts of lighting struck the ground, one for each Apostle including Creed as the swordsman flipped backwards to avoid the strike. Creed looked around and saw the rest of the Taoist standing still, waiting for the unseen force to appear before them. Another nine bolts struck again, each of the Apostles barely avoiding it, a few of them hissing in pain as they were burnt by the strike.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a large bolt destroyed the ground in the middle of the battle, leaving a crater in the pavement as Train Heartnet stood intensely in the hole, his body sparking from the lightning he just dispersed. Creed sat on the ground and stared wide eyed at his beloved from several feet away, feeling goosebumps cover his whole body as the Black Cat illuminated a brilliantly beautiful blue, his deadly golden eyes flashing with electricity as he smiled cheekily at the people around him.</p>
<p>"Wow, had I known there was a party being thrown in my honor, I would have shown up sooner!"</p>
<p>Train adjusted a man who was tied up on his shoulder, clearly knocked out as the golden cat addressed the group as a whole.</p>
<p>He licked his lips and turned his golden eyes into an inhuman, electrified azure.</p>
<p>"Miss me?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) German: Flash</p>
<p>(2) German: Together</p>
<p>(3) German: Down</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Who's The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train scanned the area to take in the battle, noticing all eyes were on him, yet no one was moving. It seemed his arrival had caused the battle between Chronos and the Apostles to stop, making Train roll his eyes and run a hand through his hair, his chocolate locks sparking with electricity as he sighed deeply.</p>
<p>"What? Nothing? I'm gone for six months and you all start a fight over me and I'm met with silence and stillness? How anti-climatic." Train dropped the man he was carrying and outstretched his arms to his enemies and friends. "Come on, who wants the first hug?"</p>
<p>"KYOKO DOES, KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>Since Train had knocked away all the Apostles attacking, Kyoko thought this was the best opportunity to reunite with her crush. She leapt towards him quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, making Train groan uncomfortably.</p>
<p>"Of course you do…" Train's body turned a brighter blue creating a shock that made the teen let go.</p>
<p>Kyoko yelped and stepped back, flattening her hair and pouting at Train. "Ouch! Kuro-sama, that hurt!"</p>
<p>Train brushed her words away. "Oh, you're fine. That's just my anti-Kyoko shield."</p>
<p>The cat looked over his shoulder at Rinslet, who was laying on the ground, gun pointed at Maro who seemed to be more preoccupied with Train than the thief. "It's Rinslet, right?"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a confused look, then nodded her head nervously, glancing between the Taoist and the Black Cat.</p>
<p>Train smiled and lifted the man he had tied up, throwing him in her direction. "Here. I caught Leggan after you all failed. I get ninety percent of the reward."</p>
<p>Rinslet watched dumbfounded as the thug landed next to her, shock making her unable to move or speak until she finally heard what Train had said. "NINETY PERCENT?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"</p>
<p>Train scowled at her. "Hey! I did all the work! And I took out his whole gang too!"</p>
<p>"There's more than just the one gang, moron! And what about Allie Hue?!" Rinslet yelled, completely forgetting she was just fighting for her life just minutes ago.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and scratched his shoulder. "She wasn't there. You guys scared her away. Don't worry, I'll find her."</p>
<p>"Damn right you will! And there's <strong>no way</strong> you're getting ninety percent!" Rinslet yelled again, sitting up a little so she could get a better view of the cat.</p>
<p>"BUT I DID ALL THE WORK!" Train shouted, pointing an angry finger at her.</p>
<p>"HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW WE WERE LOOKING FOR HIM?!" Rinslet yelled in response, finally realizing it made no sense Train knew what their current sweep was.</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at her put his hands on his hips. "Like I was really going to leave my sweeper friends unprotected? I've had eyes on you all since I left."</p>
<p>"YOU HAVE?!" Kyoko said, running to embrace him again, but stopped when Train sparked slightly, warning her he wasn't afraid to zap her again.</p>
<p>Train jumped out of the crater he made and turned to Sven, waving in a friendly manner. "What's good, Sveny-baby!"</p>
<p>The sweeper growled at the cat, his Attache Case still aimed at Echidna who was watching the Black Cat in shock. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"</p>
<p>"I <strong>just</strong> said I was dealing with <strong>your</strong> sweep!" Train yelled, pointing to the man lying next to Rinslet.</p>
<p>"Don't you think there were more pressing matters at hand?!" Sven said as he gestured towards the Apostles and Chronos.</p>
<p>Train brushed his concern away. "Eh, you seemed like you had it handled…"</p>
<p>"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE WE HAVE IT HANDLED?!" Sven screamed, his eyebrow twitching as he glared at the cat.</p>
<p>Rinslet turned her rage and confusion to Sven now. "Wait… Wait… Are you telling me you've known where the Black Cat was all this time?!"</p>
<p>"NO!" Sven yelled at her, also ignoring the fact that he was fighting for his life just seconds ago. "But… He has kept in contact. And I had a way to reach him just in case something like this happened…"</p>
<p>Rinslet saw the sweeper glance down at his Attache Case, noticing his thumb on a small black button, which was now blinking brightly.</p>
<p>"Oh, you have <strong>got</strong> to be kidding me! You mean I could have met the Black Cat sooner?!" Rinslet yelled. She had been hiding it, but she was actually curious about Train and wanted to officially meet him.</p>
<p>Train turned back to her. "Aww, did you want to meet me that badly?"</p>
<p>"SHUT UP! I just wanted to see what the big deal was!" Rinslet resumed her rage at the cat, gun still aimed at the sumo Taoist.</p>
<p>"SVEN YOU KNEW HOW TO GET KURO-SAMA BACK THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?!" Kyoko shouted at the sweeper, pointing an accusing finger at him.</p>
<p>"It was for emergencies only! And this seemed like an emergency!" Sven responded in frustration.</p>
<p>"Yeah, good thing I just happened to be in town. Might have been too late if I was still traveling…" Train rolled his shoulders, subtly preparing himself to join the fight. "We've actually seen more of each other than Sven's let on. We meet once a month to catch up."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Kyoko yelled, her fire breath coming out as she screamed. "YOU'VE BEEN HAVING SECRET DATES WITH KURO-SAMA?!"</p>
<p>Train laughed nervously. "A date implied he went willinging. I just short of... kidnapped him and the Lil' Princess and demanded company for a few hours."</p>
<p>The teen looked up at Eve who was blushing brightly between the fingers she was trying to hide her face behind. "YOU TOO EVE?!"</p>
<p>"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE HASN'T MET TRAIN?!" Rinslet yelled as she threw her hands in the air.</p>
<p>"Actually, you did. At Freesia's birthday." Eve pointed out as she looked down at the woman.</p>
<p>"BARELY!" She shouted back.</p>
<p>"WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL?!" Sven yelled at the thief.</p>
<p>"THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" She hollered back, but her attention was turned to Shiki who seemed to be sick of all of this useless banter.</p>
<p>"ENOUGH OF THIS! DOCTOR!" Shiki yelled as he launched himself back at Chronos and the sweepers.</p>
<p>"Erfassung!" (1) Doctor yelled as he disappeared with Aja.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed yelled as he finally came out of his stupor at seeing his beloved again, throwing himself at Train to knock him out of the way of the panther.</p>
<p>Train shouted in surprise as he was pushed to the side by his ex-partner, rolling on the pavement in Creed's arms who was burying his face deep into the cat's chest. Train was able to see Doctor and a large panther appear where he once was, noticing the scientist's frustrated look when he saw Creed had pushed him away.</p>
<p>Train blinked, not sure what he was looking at. "What the <strong>hell</strong> is that?!"</p>
<p>The cat then noticed Creed was still holding him tight and growled angrily, flashing himself out of the swordsman's embrace and reappearing in front of his ex-lover. Train glared down at the silver man, his body sparking with electricity, thunder rumbling in the distance as his eyes shone a bright, deadly shade of blue.</p>
<p>"Don't touch me…" He snarled at Creed, not caring about the tears forming in the man's eyes.</p>
<p>The elation that Creed felt at seeing his cat again left immediately when he saw the enraged look in his beloved's eyes. "Train, you don't understand! I-"</p>
<p>"You just could leave me alone, could you?! You just couldn't let me have my freedom! You just had to lure me back here by attacking my friends!"</p>
<p>Creed sobbed pathetically and reached out to his love. "That's not it, Train! The Apostles came of their own accord! I had nothi-"</p>
<p>"NEIN!" Train yelled as he interrupted the man again. "I don't want to hear it! I'm taking my friends and leaving! This is between you and Chronos!"</p>
<p>Creed sobbed again, then felt his hair stand on end as he heard Doctor shout another command at Aja. The swordsman leapt to his feet and grabbed his cat once more, jumping away with him tight in his arms, trying to control his impulses from burying his face in his Kitten again. Creed wasn't paying much attention where he was moving with his beloved since he just wanted to make sure Train was as far away from Doctor as possible</p>
<p>As they slammed into a building, Creed watched as his beloved blinked in confusion, his eyes unfocused as his head hit the brick behind them. The force of how he hit the wall wasn't hard enough to hurt Train, but enough to daze him. In that quick second Train was in a stupod, the silver man felt himself lose control and pressed his lips against his love's. He heard his cat growl savagely and felt his lips burn hotly. Creed pulled back and released his beloved, holding his lips as he apologized immediately.</p>
<p>"I-I'm so sorry, Train! I didn't meant-"</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" Train yelled as he pushed him away, making sure his hands were electrified so he could burn Creed a little. Then, the cat noticed what he was wearing and snarled at him. "Are you wearing <strong>my</strong> clothes?!"</p>
<p>Creed looked down at the tattered remains of what he wore and flinched at his love's angry words. The swordsman whimpered and nodded his head pathetically. "I just missed you so much, Train…"</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists and looked behind his ex-partner and saw his friends fighting for their lives again. The Black Cat shoved past Creed, his shoulder still sparking which created another burn on the silver man's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Whatever, I don't care. I'm taking my friends and leaving." Train glanced over his shoulder, his face flickering heatedly with the same bright blue he had surrounded himself in the moment he arrived. "Don't follow me."</p>
<p>Creed clutched his chest as Train flashed away again, then shook his head to stop himself from crying madly at his beloved's cold words and painful actions against him. He still needed to warn Train about what Aja could do and Doctor's plans to kidnap him before it was too late.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if he won't listen, I can't let them take my cat. I need to protect him at all cost so he can live the rest of his life freely.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked around to see if he could tell where Kanzaki was and cursed when he saw he couldn't see him. There was so much chaos happening between Chronos and the Apostle that Creed could barely see anything let alone Doctor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, that creature is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>huge</strong>
  </em>
  <em>! How can I miss it?!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was pretty sure he knew the answer to that. It could transport just as quickly as his love could, which meant it could also probably hide as well as he beloved did. Which was dangerous considering how deadly and large the panther was.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that she's being controlled by Doctor who is intent on bringing my cat back with them.</em>
</p>
<p>He decided instead to try and find Train and ran back into the middle of the fight, ignoring his own pain and blood blocking his line of sight as he dodged a stray bullet that flew through the air. Creed heard a shout of pain coming from his left and saw Kyoko clutching her side, her shirt burning brightly as Eathes snickered in front of her.</p>
<p>Creed cursed loudly and ran for the girl, shoving her aside as Eathes' next attack scorched the silver man's back. He bit his lip and bared the pain, then glared at the monkey who was looking at him in confusion.</p>
<p>"What is going on, Diskenth-sama?! Are you really betraying us for that cat?!"</p>
<p>Creed sliced his sword at the Tao animal and leapt to the side, scoping the teen in his arms as he ran away with her. Kyoko looked at him curiously, not sure if she should be trying to get away from Creed or not, but when he leapt in the air and placed her on top of a tall building, the girl was dumbstruck.</p>
<p>"Wh-wha-"</p>
<p>Before she could finish her question, a bolt of lightning appeared next to them and Train stood there with Rinslet on one shoulder and Leggan on the other. He dropped them both insipidly on the roof, ignoring the thief's protests as he eyed Creed with a mixture of confusion and anger.</p>
<p>"What are you doing, Creed…" His voice was a low growl as he spoke, his eyes still glowing with rage as he addressed the swordsman.</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly and forced back another sob at seeing his love's furious eyes on him. "I told you I had nothing to do with this. I'm just trying to help, Train."</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists and turned away from his ex-partner. "Like I'll ever believe a word you say."</p>
<p>The Black Cat glanced over his shoulder at Creed and noticed how beat up he was. His clothes, that Train annoying noted were <strong>his</strong> clothes, were almost torn to shreds. Creed's silver head had turned almost completely red from blood and his shoulder looked like it had been dislocated. Half of his face was already swelling up and he could see cuts, burns, and bruises all over his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's faking it. There's no way he would help 'sweeper trash', as he likes to call them.</em>
</p>
<p>Train gave him one last angry look as he flashed away again, this time seaking out Eve. The girl had been thrown into a building roughly by Leon, screaming in pain as blood spat from her mouth. Train was next to her in an instant, wrapping his arms tightly around her and bringing them both to the roof Rinslet and Kyoko were trying to recover on.</p>
<p>The cat let go of her and gave her a cheeky smile. "Never fear, Lil' Princess! Your knight in shining armor is here!</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and stood up. "I didn't need your help…"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really? Because the blood on her lips say otherwise."</p>
<p>Eve rubbed the blood away and folded her arms. "I don't want that number to hurt that boy. He's just a kid."</p>
<p>Train patted her head and walked to the edge of the roof. "This is a battle between Creed's Apostles and Chronos. We shouldn't get involved." He sighed sadly and felt his body shake with guilt. "...It's my fault you guys got wrapped up in all this…"</p>
<p>Eve watched his back as Train eyed the battle below, most likely looking for Sven so he could bring him to safety as well. However, there was a part of the cat's statement that the bio-girl felt like she needed to correct.</p>
<p>"Train… Are you sure Creed is with the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Train turned around and gave her an angry look she knew wasn't meant for her. Eve ignored the look and forced her thoughts onto the ex-assassin.</p>
<p>"You weren't here, Train. You didn't see what he was doing for us. He was protecting us. He tried to warn us." Eve made sure her voice was calm as she spoke, knowing Train didn't want to hear anything nice about Creed.</p>
<p>She watched as Train turned away from her again, his fist sparking with electricity as he searched for Sven once more.</p>
<p>"Don't let him fool you, Eve. He's just trying to get me back. This is all an act, trust me."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that, Train." Rinslet spoke this time, brushing off her clothes as she stood up. "He's pretty beat up right now and we're almost completely unharmed."</p>
<p>Train looked at the three girls who sat on the roof and noticed that, despite their torn and dirty clothes, she was right. There were a few cuts and bruises, but all in all, they seemed fine. Considering how gruesome the battle was turning out to be and who it was between, he actually expected them to be worse for wear. The cat glared at her, his eyes sparking with rage as he thought about Creed. He was amazed at how quickly his demeanor could change when they talked about his ex-partner.</p>
<p>"You don't know him, Rinslet. You don't know what he's capable of!" Train shouted at her, then looked at Kyoko as she stood up.</p>
<p>"But <strong>I</strong> do, Kuro-sama… I… I think they might be right. I think Diskethn-sama really is trying to help." Kyoko looked at him nervously, knowing her crush wasn't going to take kindly to them even half defending his enemy.</p>
<p>Train growled loudly and turned away again, looking over the building for Sven once more.</p>
<p>"Creed's a convincing liar, that's all. The fact that you all fell for it just proves that he's just as manipulative as he always was…"</p>
<p><em>And I'll </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>trust that bastard again.</em></p>
<p>During his time away Train had come to the conclusion that he could never forgive or trust Creed again, but he also didn't want to kill him. His intention for coming back was to rejoin Sven and Eve and live the rest of his life a free cat. He had no desire to ever see Creed again and the fact that the first thing Train had to do when he came back was deal with his ex-partner only made him more angry with the swordsman.</p>
<p><em>How </em><em><strong>dare</strong></em> <em>he disobey my request! I told him not to follow me, and that goes for my friends too! He damn well knew that! He just refuses to let me go!</em></p>
<p>Train growled and scanned the battle, eyes widening when he finally spotted Sven. The sweeper was fighting off Echidna along with Kranz, which relieved Train a little to know he had the Chronos as back up. He also noted none of Chronos was attacking his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's good to know Sephiria is staying true to her word and isn't going after me or my friends. Still, the numbers might not be enough to protect Sven. I need to go get him.</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Train was about to jump off the building, he saw Creed jump in front of Echidna's bullet that was aimed at Sven's back. The cat blinked in confusion as Creed clutched his shoulder tightly, the one he knew was dislocated and glanced at Sven to see him just as shocked as Train was. Creed then dove in front of Sven again, taking another shot from Echidna's gun, this one lodging itself in his arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's helping </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Sven</strong>
  </em>
  <em>? If he wants anyone else dead, it's Sven. There's got to be a catch.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head, already knowing the catch was to trick Train into going back to him. The Cat growled angrily and punched the edge of the roof.</p>
<p>"Damnit!" Train said as he leapt off the building and to Sven.</p>
<p>While in the air, he flashed himself to stand over Sven and Creed, coming eye to eye with the actress he had never gotten along with.</p>
<p>"Heartnet…" She scowled, her gun now aimed directly at his head.</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Hello, Echidna. I see you haven't changed."</p>
<p>The woman looked him up and down. "It seems you have. What's wrong? Can't dress yourself properly without Creed?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and looked down at himself, knowing she was talking about his jacket. Wherever he went, people would make comments about the circles on his jacket, never understanding why he wore it. Even Sven and Eve made fun of him when they first saw him in his outfit.</p>
<p>Train pointed to the objects on his jacket and narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey! Be nice! They serve a purpose! They're made of rubber so they prevent me from electrocuting myself!"</p>
<p>In his time away, the cat had learned that if he wasn't careful, he would electrocute himself. He had done it enough times to learn that he needed something to protect him from constantly getting hurt by his own abilities.</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes and cocked her gun. "I truly don't care, Black Cat. Are you going to come with us or not?"</p>
<p>"Not." Train said with a smile on his face. "I said it to Creed and I'll say it to you. Leave me and my friends alone."</p>
<p>The green haired woman scowled at him, then pointed the gun at Sven. Train noticed this and glared, ignoring the fact that Creed had moved his bloody body to protect Sven, the sweeper blinking in confusion at the swordsman's defensive position on top of him.</p>
<p>"Your battle is with me, Echidna. Leave Sven out of this…." He warned, glancing back at Creed who appeared to be trying to stand up and bring Sven to safety, but his body was too weak to move let alone carry another person.</p>
<p>Echidna narrowed her eyes as Train positioned himself between her and the green haired man. "I'm not stupid enough to shoot the legendary Black Cat. Especially after you've had all this time to perfect your abilities."</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Yeah, that's right. You still don't know what I'm capable of yet, do you?"</p>
<p>Echidna harshened her glare at him and gripped her gun tighter, suddenly not caring if she shot Creed to get to Sven. She opened two small portals for both her hands and stuck one hand and a gun through each of them. Train looked back and saw the woman was pressing guns at both Creed and Sven's head, cackling quietly as she addressed the cat.</p>
<p>"Last chance, Black Cat. Come with us and we'll let your friends go."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Am I really supposed to believe that you'll shoot Creed?"</p>
<p>He remembered her infatuation with the man and was more impressed she had the ability to point a gun at her own leader.</p>
<p>Echidna scoffed. "Creed is utterly useless. He has been since you left. If you don't come back we may as well kill him."</p>
<p>Train blinked at that statement then turned back to Creed. The swordsman's tears were mixing miserably with his blood and he refused to look at Train, as if he was embarrassed the actress had revealed how worthless and pathetic he was without Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever. Like I care what he's going through. This is all just an act he told the rest of the Apostles to go along with.</em>
</p>
<p>He turned to Echidna, his blue eyes turning white as he smirked at her. "Then what makes you think <strong>I </strong>care if you shoot Creed?"</p>
<p>The woman barely registered his word as she watched his eyes turn a vicious white, not sure why she was beginning to feel cold. Train laughed and threw his arms forward, shooting a blast of ice at Echidna, forcing her backwards and her hands away from both Creed and Sven as she froze in place, trapped in a wall of ice the Black Cat had created.</p>
<p>Train clutched his stomach and pointed at the woman, laughing merrily at the look on her frozen face. "Oh, that is <strong>priceless!</strong> Man, I wish I had time to take a picture!"</p>
<p>Train turned to Sven and threw him over his shoulder. He glanced at a dumbfound Creed who was looking at him sadly, then flashed away with the sweeper, ignoring his ex-partner as he tried to tell him something before he left. Eve jumped as Train reappeared next to him, then sighed in relief as he placed Sven next to her.</p>
<p>Sven took a deep breath and patted Train on the shoulder. "Thanks…"</p>
<p>Train winked at him. "No problem."</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA!" Kyoko leapt at her crush, wrapping her arms tightly around him, ignoring how cold he was. "Kuro-sama, why are you so cold? And you aren't zapping Kyoko away!"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed her off. "That's because it's hard to switch between different weather patterns that quickly. It takes about a minute for me to prepare a different form of attack."</p>
<p>Sven knelt in front of Eve, checking her over as he spoke to Train. "Is that why you entertained that actress by speaking with her?"</p>
<p>Train smirked at the sweeper. "What a clever old man you are! I guess I could have just zapped her with a bolt of lightning, but I really wanted to show off what else I can do. Now she's probably panicking, wondering what else I can do."</p>
<p>Eve pushed Sven's worried hands aside and looked down at the fight that was still happening. She watched as Creed spoke to the woman named Echidna, who Eathes had noticed was frozen and melted the ice around her. Tears were evident in the swordsman's blood shot eyes as he shouted at the woman who pointed a gun at his face. Eve grimaced when she saw Creed cough out blood, the actress rolling her eyes at him and obviously saying something extremely hurtful.</p>
<p>"What about Creed?"</p>
<p>Train and Sven both turned to her, the green haired sweeper sighing painfully as Train sparked with rage again. Eve saw this and noted that the change in his emotions seemed to help convert the weather he controlled quicker, but she wasn't sure he was aware of that yet. Right now it didn't matter, since she was more concerned about the silver man below.</p>
<p>Eve turned to face them both. "We can't let the Apostles or Chronos get him, can we?"</p>
<p>Train growled. "Sure we can…"</p>
<p>Eve gave him a stern look. "They'll kill him, Train."</p>
<p>"So?" Train knew he didn't want to kill Creed, but he also wasn't sure how much he cared if he lived.</p>
<p><em>That's not fair and you know it. You spent all this time repenting for your sins and made the choice to never kill again. How is it any better to </em><em><strong>allow</strong></em> <em>someone else to get killed?</em></p>
<p>Eve was shocked at his response. She knew Train had softened greatly and even learned that he didn't want to kill anyone anymore. He told them of his new moral code the first time they met up after his disappearance.</p>
<p>"Train…" She tried to reason as she glanced down at Creed. "You know it's not right…"</p>
<p>Train turned his back to her, too stubborn to give into his internal thought or the small girl. Eve scowled at him then turned to Sven.</p>
<p>"Sven… You know we can't just leave him."</p>
<p>Sven rubbed the dirt from his eyes and spoke to the girl. "Creed can take care of himself. I think we need to get out of here."</p>
<p>"He's already lost too much blood, Sven. He can't take on Chronos and the Apostles on his own! You know he can't last much longer on his own." Eve insisted, growing a little irritated at not being taken seriously.</p>
<p>"He's been through worse, trust me." Train added as he stepped away from the battle. "And Sven's right, we need to get out of here. Chronos can distract the Apostles long enough while we get away." He turned to Sven. "Sorry for getting you wrapped up in this."</p>
<p>Sven brushed his apology away and walked next to him. "We knew what we signed up for when we first met. Thanks for showing up."</p>
<p>Eve watched angrily as they walked away, then turned her hands into hammers and slammed them as loud as she could on the roof. Train and Sven turned around quickly, gawking at the normally calm girl as she glared at them both.</p>
<p>"We can't let him die!"</p>
<p>Sven sighed and tried to reason with the girl again. "Eve… He's a killer…"</p>
<p>"He saved us! We're walking away unharmed because of him!" Eve didn't want to hear any of her guardian's excuses.</p>
<p>Rinslet stepped in tentatively. "I know I may not get a say in the matter since I don't fully understand the situation, but Eve's right. He really did save our asses back there. We'd be dead if it wasn't for him."</p>
<p>Train turned an angry gaze at her, clearly losing his patience with his friends trying to save the man who killed Saya.</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn't deserve to live if she has to stay dead…</em>
</p>
<p>Train was surprised at his own deadly thoughts. He knew he was angry with Creed, would be angry with him for the rest of his life, but he thought he had moved beyond wishing he was dead.</p>
<p>"He's not innocent, Rins! You don't know what he's capable of! You haven't seen what he can do!" Sven was getting annoyed with the thief and Eve tag teaming now.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter who he is or what he's done, he doesn't deserve to die!" Eve said stubbornly.</p>
<p>Train looked at her now, frowning when he realized her thoughts were directly contradicting his own.</p>
<p>"Isn't Diskenth-sama still the leader of the Apostles?" Kyoko added, her own voice conveying her confusion on the matter. "Did Diskenth-sama <strong>really</strong> order them to come and find Kuro-sama?"</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "Yes. He's a liar, as Train said. We can't trust what he has to say or even what he does. He's just trying to get Train back."</p>
<p>Eve tightened her fists. "The Apostles sure weren't acting like it. From what I saw, that blonde man is leading them now!"</p>
<p>Kyoko blinked at the girl. "Charden?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded and turned to Train, whose back was still facing them, his emotions showing through the different weather patterns that seemed to be passing through his body. Eve saw him spark with electrical rage, heard thunder rumbling, then that would quickly change what seemed to be a blizzard which the bio-girl assumed meant he was having cold thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think he can switch his weather control quicker than he realizes.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… You know it's not right to just let him die…"</p>
<p>Sven sighed, glancing at Train and answering the girl for him. He could also tell the cat was going through a lot of dark thoughts right now and wanted to leave before he lost his cool completely. "You don't understand, Eve… You're just a kid."</p>
<p>"Me being a child has nothing to do with it! We can't just let someone <strong>die</strong>!"</p>
<p>"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!"</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Train who was still sparking, but could see his breath as he breathed in and out, signaling he had surrounded himself with a cold chill. They even felt the roof tremble a little, not sure if that was coming from the Black Cat or the battle below.</p>
<p>Train turned to his friends, his eyes glowing bright with a mix of white and blue, as if he didn't know how to feel right now. He was battling with his rage against Creed and the new moral code.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to kill anyone… I don't want to kill Creed… But, does that mean I want someone </em>
  <em>
    <strong>else </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to kill him? Does that mean I don't care if he lives or dies? I know I'll never forgive him and I'll hate him forever… But does that mean he deserves to die?</em>
</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down since he knew his thoughts were showing in his eyes and his body. That was the biggest issue with his newfound abilities. He was no longer able to hide how he was feeling. While he had great control of his powers, Train knew he still had a lot of pain and turmoil he had to work through, and his Tao skills did <strong>not</strong> help. That was another reason he needed to leave for as long as he did. To learn how to control his emotions and his Tao.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm down and think. What would Saya do? What would Saya want?</em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat closed his eyes and pictured the girl standing in front of him, having a conversation in his head with his friend to help him find the answer he was looking for. His time away had gotten him more in touch with the sweeper girl, which helped him to discover what he wanted out of life.</p>
<p><em>Freedom… I want the freedom to choose my own path, not follow someone else's. Not be controlled by someone else. I've realized revenge won't get me anything, which is why I don't want to kill Creed. But if I don't want him dead, then what </em><em><strong>do</strong></em> <em>I want for him?</em></p>
<p>The closest Train got to thinking about what he wanted for Creed was he didn't want to kill him. He hadn't forgiven his ex-partner, but he was able to move on from his need to avenge Saya. Train knew that's not what she would want, so he decided to put an end to his desire to see Creed die.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, would Saya want me to save him? Would she try to save him?</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew the answer to that question before he even asked it. She saved him all those years ago without a second thought as to who he was, what he had done, or how dangerous he was. Saya loved life and didn't believe it should be taken from anyone. No matter who they were.</p>
<p>
  <em>And even though Creed killed her, she wouldn't want him to die. That's just what an amazing person she was.</em>
</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes and looked at his friends' concerned faces, then sighed in defeat. "Eve's right…"</p>
<p>Sven blinked. "What?!"</p>
<p>Train eyed him strangely, then shrugged his shoulders. "Eve's right, Sven. He may be a bastard, he may be a liar, he may be a killer, but that doesn't mean he deserves to die. No one has the right to snuff out another life."</p>
<p>
  <em>And even though Creed snuffed out the life of the most caring, loving person I have ever met still doesn't mean he deserves to die.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven was at a loss for words. However, he thought about what the cat said, then looked at Eve's proud face and dropped his face into his hands.</p>
<p>"You're… You're right. Both of you are right. We can't let him die."</p>
<p>Train smirked at Sven and stood at the edge of the roof, looking down and noticing Creed had somehow managed to get into a fight with Doctor and that beast. The gunman wasn't sure what that thing was, but for whatever reason, it felt familiar to him. As if he knew who it was and he shared some kind of connection to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It even transports itself with electricity like I do. And Creed pushed me out of the way twice before it got to me. Not to mention the Doctor keeps yelling, "capture" at it in German.</em>
</p>
<p>He frowned as he watched Creed slice at Doctor, who simply commanded the beast to warp away and behind the swordsman, knocking him down with an electrified tail to Creed's back. The silver man tumbled across the street and into a brick building, barely conscious as he once more tried to get up and stop the Doctor from achieving some kind of goal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he so insistent on stopping Doctor specifically? Aren't the rest of them just as much of a danger to him if he really did leave the group?</em>
</p>
<p>Train also couldn't deny it was weird that Echidna was willing to kill Creed. She always had such strong feelings for the man and respected him more than anyone else in the group, why would she suddenly be fine with shooting him?</p>
<p>
  <em>And the way she spoke about him. It's like Kyoko said. Is he really no longer in charge of this group?</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced at Charden who seemed to be displaying quite new and impressive abilities as he took on both Sephiria and Belze, something that the Black Cat even struggled with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is Charden really in control? If so, why would they still come after me? If Creed is betraying them, then what need do they have for me?</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew they might want him dead just in case he decided to get revenge on them, but if Creed was leaving, there would be no need for that.</p>
<p>
  <em>They might think I would still want to take out my rage on them. Guess it makes sense they wouldn't want someone like me going off and doing God knows what. They probably want to know what my plans are which is why they're trying to bring me back.</em>
</p>
<p>Train had a feeling they might also want to use him as a reason to get Creed to come back, but that wasn't going to happen. The only thing Train couldn't figure out was why Creed was so focused on Doctor. He watched again as Creed screamed something at the scientist and launched another attack at him which was blocked easily as the bloodied man was zapped again, his clothes smoking from the blue burn he just received.</p>
<p>
  <em>He really doesn't look good… He won't last much longer if he keeps this up.</em>
</p>
<p>Train looked back at his friends and gave them a cheeky smile. "You stay here. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>The cat ignored Sven's protests about him going alone and shot out a sheet of ice in front of him that moved forward on its own and down the building they stood on. He normally traveled through his electricity, but he wanted to have a bit of fun with Chronos and the Apostles. He knew they all must have all been dying to know what had become of his abilities, so he decided to let them see.</p>
<p>Train moved down his ice slide he created, this hand continuing to push out a steady stream of ice as he twisted and turned the slide around, whooping happily as he enjoyed the ride while it lasted. The cat finally ended his trip when he reached Creed, the silver man coughing weakly on the ground. Train jumped off his slide and stood in front of his ex-lover, barely recognizing the bloody man as Creed.</p>
<p>Train frowned as he got a closer look at the swordsman, seeing he wasn't just beaten to near death, but he also looked emotionally vacant. It was hard to see his face behind all the swelling, but Train could tell his eyes were void of emotions and he looked thinner than usual. As if he hadn't picked up his sword in months.</p>
<p>
  <em>And based on how weakly he's fighting, that might be the case.</em>
</p>
<p>While Train felt he was at his top shape, it was obvious Creed had bottomed out. The swordsman rolled onto his back and opened his eyes weakly, trying to figure out why Doctor hadn't made another attack at him. He looked over and saw his beloved's eyes, his heart skipping a beat as his hand instinctively reached for his cat.</p>
<p>"Kitten…"</p>
<p>Train growled at him and let a bit of electricity flash through his eyes that he knew had previously been white. "Don't call me that…"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced at the pain in his heart and the pain his body felt when Train said that. He nodded his head nonetheless and retreated his hand, not realizing he tried to touch his beloved in his injured state.</p>
<p>"S-sorry…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Pathetic. I'm completely pathetic. I can't even warn my beloved of the danger he's in. I can't even tell him what the Doctor has ready for him at the mansion.</em>
</p>
<p>Train grimaced at the state Creed was in, wondering if that time they first fought Chronos together <strong>was</strong> worse. He shook the thought aside, knowing thinking of the time he spent with Creed and the Apostles only brought terrible memories and thoughts which he couldn't deal with right now. If he started to think about what Creed did to him and how much he hated the man, he would lose the nerve to save him.</p>
<p>The cat turned to Doctor, ignoring the smirk on his face as he breathed a breath of cold air at the man and the creature he rode. He aimed the frozen air at the panther's feet, stopping her as she dashed towards the two of them. Just to be sure she wasn't going to move again, Train spun his index finger in a circle, then pointed up, moving the ice up the large cat's feet and to her legs, wrapping around her knees and holding her in place, giving Train enough time to turn back to Creed.</p>
<p>Creed watched as his love turned towards him, his heart filling with joy as he looked into those powerful eyes he missed so much. "Train, you n-need to get out of here… D-Doctor… The D-Doctor is going to-" His words would cut off as he coughed again, unable to even finish his warning to his cat.</p>
<p>The cat leaned forward and scooped Creed up in his arms. "Shut up. <strong>We</strong> need to leave."</p>
<p>Creed's eyes shot open when his love picked him up, his arms intuitively wrapping at his Kitten's neck, burying his face as deep into Train's chest as he could.</p>
<p>"T-Train…" He whimpered, his body already feeling better despite the brutal attack he had just taken to keep his love's friends safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God, he still smells so good. I needed this… I need him… I need him so badly…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully and smiled despite himself, forgetting how uncomfortable his cat probably was as he snuggled as close to his beloved as he could.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train… I missed you so much…"</p>
<p>Train growled as Creed tightened his hold around his neck and buried his face as deep into his chest as he could. Train electrified his body a little, not enough to hurt the man he held, but enough to let him know he wasn't doing this out of care for him and did not want him getting too comfortable.</p>
<p>"Don't read into this, Creed. I don't want to see <strong>anyone</strong> die…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and forced himself to pull back, knowing his beloved was making it very clear he had no personal attachment to him. Train was glaring down at him, but all Creed could think about was how much he missed and needed his cat in order to feel whole. But, he knew his feelings didn't matter. His love for Train didn't matter at all.</p>
<p><em>He'd do this for anyone… It has nothing to do with me… He </em><em><strong>hates</strong></em> <em>me...</em></p>
<p>"Thank you… Train…"</p>
<p>Train ignored his ex-partner as he subconsciously gripped at his shirt, seeing Creed was trying desperately not to pull himself closer to the cat's body and grateful for the self control. It was bad enough he had to carry Creed, he didn't want the man clinging to him like a helpless child.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's pathetic enough as it is. I don't need him getting attached again.</em>
</p>
<p>Although, Train could tell Creed's attachment and need for him hadn't changed. That kiss Creed slipped in was proof of that and Train felt himself groan at the thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Luckily I have a way to keep both him and Kyoko as bay now.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, hello Black Cat… Long time no see."</p>
<p>Train realized he was getting too wrapped up in his uneasy thoughts that he gave Doctor's creature a chance to melt the ice away with its electrical abilities. The cat narrowed his eyes up at Kanzaki, then smiled wickedly.</p>
<p>"Doctor… You're looking well. I see you have a new pet."</p>
<p>The scientist fixed his glasses and smirked at the cat. "Do you like her? You could say you two have a... unique connection."</p>
<p>Train looked at the man in confusion, then made eye contact with the beast. As he stared into the panther's eyes, he felt himself getting lost, as if he could read what it was thinking and feel what it was feeling. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about this panther that made Train feel like he wasn't alone. That he would be safe if he went with the large cat.</p>
<p>Creed opened his eyes when he heard Doctor talking to his beloved and looked at Train's face. He didn't understand the look his love had in his eyes, but managed to turn his aching head over to see Train had made eye contact with Aja. In that moment, Creed worked out quickly that this beast was able hypnotize Train. It was a starling realization, but he could tell just by looking into his cat's eyes, that's exactly what was happening. He even felt his Kitten moving close to the creature, lowering his arms and dropping Creed to the ground.</p>
<p>The silver man let out a quiet yelp as he landed on the pavement, but stood quickly as his beloved reached out a hand to the panther, inches away from touching it. Creed ran over to his love, wrapping his arms around Train's waist and pulling him away. As he leapt off with his beloved, Creed screamed in pain as Aja slashed her claws at his back, tearing through his flesh like tissue paper.</p>
<p>He landed on the ground on top of Train, ignoring his own pain in favor of his love's comfort.</p>
<p>"Train! Train, are you okay?!"</p>
<p>Creed put both his hands on the side of his Kitten's face, looking into those golden eyes he loved more than anything else and feeling himself panic at the lost look his beloved had. The swordsman cursed and shook his cat wildly, trying to break him of whatever trance that beast put him in.</p>
<p>"Train, snap out of it!" Despite how much it hurt him to cause his love pain, Creed slapped him across the face, similar to how he had done a year and a half ago when he tried to wake his beloved up from a bad dream.</p>
<p>Train blinked his eyes and clutched the cheek Creed slapped, then narrowed his eyes at his ex-partner. "What the hell did you just do to me?!"</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything, Train! I've been trying to tell you the Doctor is-"</p>
<p>"GET OFF OF ME!" Train yelled as he pushed Creed off him and to the side, standing quickly as he glared down at the man.</p>
<p>Creed sobbed and coughed again, not caring about the blood that exited his mouth. "Train, please listen to me! The Doctor is-"</p>
<p>This time he was interrupted as Train grabbed his arm and leapt to the side, pinning him against a building as he dodged another blow from the panther's tail. Creed forgot about his pain again as he stared into his love's eyes, once more losing control of his urges as he kissed his Kitten again.</p>
<p>He yelped in pain as Train shocked him again, shoving off him quickly as he gave him another deadly look. "STOP DOING THAT!"</p>
<p>Creed clutched his lips, looking away from his cat, angry at himself for continuing to put his own desires ahead of Train's.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is wrong with you?! You don't deserve to have Train's eyes on you let alone giving him unwanted kisses.</em>
</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, Train!"</p>
<p>Train glared at him and wiped his lips free of the feeling Creed had forced on him. "Don't apologize, just stop doing that before I change my mind about saving you!"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and allowed Train to take his arm again, fighting the urge to fall into his cat and lose himself completely in his love's strength. Just before Train could flash them both away, Doctor was on them again, slicing the air at Train wildly, causing the Black Cat to let go of Creed as he flipped away from her other claw.</p>
<p>Train shot himself up in the air and hovered above Kanzaki as he addressed his ex-partner. "What the hell is this thing?!"</p>
<p>Creed tried to answer his love, but was slapped to the side by Aja's tail and thrown through a window. He knew the adrenaline of protecting his cat had worn off and felt himself losing consciousness again.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… No, I have to stay awake… I have to protect Train…</em>
</p>
<p>He pushed himself up, instantly forgetting about the glass that embedded itself in his flesh as he leaned out the window. Creed threw one leg over the edge, throwing himself through the giant hole and falling several feet to the ground. He didn't realize how high up this window was when he was thrown through it, but also didn't care. He needed to get to Train before the thing hypnotized him again and Doctor took him away.</p>
<p>Creed propped himself up on his hands and knees, shaking as he looked around desperately for his love. He noticed the rest of his Apostles had their hands full with Chronos as was for once thankful for the numbers' presence. He was also happy to see they were leaving him alone. It seemed like Sephiria believed him when he said he was on Train's side.</p>
<p><em>And Train is clearly </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>with the Apostles anymore. Which means neither am I.</em></p>
<p>Creed nodded at his new resolve, spitting out a wad of blood as he used the building to help him stand up. He looked over at his love and saw him easily dodging Aja's attacks, laughing wonderfully as if he was just having fun with Doctor and his pet. Creed smiled wistfully at his cat, happy to see his beloved's smile again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it! Don't get distracted by Train. No matter how beautiful he is… All Doctor has to do is get that creature to make eye contact with him again and Train will be lost.</em>
</p>
<p>As he took a deep breath and tried to move on his own, he felt his body give out and collapsed to the ground. He tried to stand again, but fell quickly and coughed up another heep of blood. Creed punched the pavement and looked at his cat, seeing Doctor had managed to get his beloved to look in the creatures eyes again. Creed watched in horror as Train floated slowly to the ground, his eyes changing from blue to gold, showing Creed that his love was falling to that beast's hypnosis again and no longer using his Tao ability.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does this only work on Train? It doesn't seem to affect anyone else this way. Not that I've seen anyone else look this thing in the eyes, but I think it's safe to say it has a different effect on my Kitten than anyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed didn't care. All he knew was his cat was about to be taken away by Doctor and he wasn't going to let that happen. He forced himself up again and stumbled towards his cat.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, his vision blurring even more as he tried to stand once more.</p>
<p>As soon as he was on his feet, he took a step forward and fell back to the ground. He saw as Train walked slowly to the creature, Doctor smirking sickly with every step his cat took. Creed wasn't sure why Kanzaki wasn't making the panther move to get closer to Train, but he had a feeling that the scientist didn't want to break the connection the panther had created with his beloved.</p>
<p>Creed groaned painfully as he tried to push himself back up and cried out when he fell again.</p>
<p>"Train…" He whimpered pathetically, feeling the world going black around him as he helplessly watched the man he loved reach a hand out to the beast that wanted to take him away.</p>
<p>Creed suddenly felt a rage take over him as he saw Doctor's smirk widen, his eyes twinkling with a depravity that shook the silver man to his core. The swordsman balled his bloody hands into fists, his eyes glowing the menacing crimson they use to glow when they were in Chronos. He now began to shake with a fury he hadn't felt in ages, staring turbulently at Kanzaki who was now laughing triumphantly.</p>
<p>As the fury inside him boiled over it escaped his mouth, turning into a scream that cut through the blazing, afternoon sun. He felt a burst of energy erupt around his frame, his body bursting with a bright, golden hue as his arm burned with a fiery agony he had never felt before. His screams of fury mixed with his screams of pain as he felt his arm warp into a demonic shape, his Imagine Blade latching onto his limb perilously as a flare of red encased half of his body.</p>
<p>After several minutes of screaming, Creed finally saw the light around him fade and noticed all fighting has stopped in order to watch him. However, none of the curious eyes mattered to him. All that mattered to him was Train's safety and seeing even though the Doctor was distracted by whatever had happened to Creed, his beloved was still locked onto the panther. He was relieved to see that Train had stopped moving, but his Kitten was still trapped in the creature's trance.</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his arm that was still burning hotly, but not painfully. He noticed a demon eye embedded in his shoulder and stared back at him, then looked away quickly, scanning the area as if it was also trying to figure out what had just happened. He followed his arm down and saw it had grown to ten times its normal size, his hand matching its mass as his blade split apart from the manic limb, allowing him full and separate control of both parts.</p>
<p>He didn't know what was going on, but also didn't care. Doctor's eyes were locked onto his, but Aja's remained on his beloved, refusing to free his cat from her hypnotizing gaze. Creed gritted his teeth and launched himself at the panther, slicing at her face and screaming as she jumped back to avoid another attack. Creed threw himself at the beast again, stabbing it in the eye, then cutting it's snot angrily.</p>
<p>With each slice, Creed noticed the beast recovered almost immediately, which is when it occurred to him this was the nanomachines doing. It didn't matter to him as he slashed his new blade at the panther again, feeling it dig into the large cat's shoulder deeply. Creed pulled it away and sliced at her other shoulder, ignoring the blood that still fell from his head, barely hanging onto consciousness with each blow he landed on the beast.</p>
<p>After several minutes of abuse, Doctor finally decided to command the beast to disappear so it could have a minute to recover. Creed took this time to turn back to his love, noticing Train was beginning to snap out of it as he shook his head, steadying himself and looking around frantically as if he had just forgotten what happened. When his eyes landed on Creed, they widened and he took a fighting stance, the golden orbs changing back to a cold white with sparks of blue. This fight had seemed to teach him how to control two weather patterns at once, which is something he had been trying to master for several months now.</p>
<p>Creed saw the uncertainty and rage pass through his eyes, knowing his beloved was blaming him for whatever just happened and seeing the silver man standing there with a new level of his Tao did not help matters. Creed relaxed his body, which was easy to do now that he saw his love was back to normal and felt his arm and sword go back to normal. With his last bit of strength, Creed ran over to his beloved grabbing his shoulders and looking him up and down worriedly.</p>
<p>"Train! Are you okay?!"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his ex-partner, then growled at the deja vu he was feeling, angry as the memories of his time with Creed passed before his eyes and reminded the betrayal and pain the swordsman caused him. He sparked with fury and pushed the man away, not caring how much physical pain he was already in. He did <strong>not</strong> want Creed touching him ever again.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you to stop touching me?!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief to see his cat was okay and even managed a smile despite his love's harsh words. "Thank God…"</p>
<p>Train yelped quietly as Creed fell forward and into his arms, his body no longer able to stand as he passed out, landing directly into his chest. The cat wasn't able to react as Creed snuggled into him, something the man always did no matter how hurt he was if Train was close. He blinked down at his ex partner as he cuddled as close as he could, his latent feelings of love taking over as he smiled into the gunman's chest, sighing peacefully as he rested his aching body.</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>Train felt a bit of rage build in him as he watched Creed. He couldn't help but think the man was taking advantage of his weak state to use as an excuse to get closer to him, but he also didn't have time to reflect on the manner anymore as Doctor appeared in front of him again with a newly healed Aja.</p>
<p>"Well… Looks like your ability isn't the only one that's leveled up."</p>
<p>Train growled at Kanzaki and avoided looking at the panther. It seemed like every time he did he blacked out and he didn't need to do it a third time to confirm what his gut was telling him. He learned to trust his instinct over everything else, and right now his instincts told him to get the hell out of there before things got worse.</p>
<p>"Oh, this was only the beginning of my abilities. Trust me when I say you haven't even scatched the surface of my strength…"</p>
<p>Train wrapped one arm around Creed who was still whispering his name quietly, saluted at Kanzaki and flashed away with his ex-partner, reappearing on the roof with his friends. They must have seen the whole thing, since they were all staring at Creed's arm in shock, as if it was going to reawaken and attack them.</p>
<p>The cat sighed and let go of Creed, even though he would not let go of Train. "It's fine. He passed out."</p>
<p>Rinslet blinked. "If he's passed out, why is he still holding on to you?"</p>
<p>Train grimaced at Creed's bloody hands that would not let him go. "He's always been this way. Whether he's awake or unconscious, Creed always attaches himself to me and refuses to let go."</p>
<p>Eve frowned at the bloody mess that was Creed. She reached out and pressed her fingers to his neck, checking for his pulse. "His pulse is weak. Train, set him down so I can heal him."</p>
<p>Train looked at her strangely, then nodded as he remembered her nanomachines gave her healing abilities. The cat leaned down and set Creed on the roof, growling as the swordsman whined and wrapped his arms around Train's neck, pulling him closer as he begged the cat not to let him go. The gunman grabbed Creed's wrists that locked behind his neck and pulled them apart, not caring whether or not it hurt the man. He couldn't believe after all this time and in as much pain as he was in, he still was so obsessed with Train that he forbade his arms from freeing the cat.</p>
<p>Sven watched as Train struggled to get Creed off him. "Are you <strong>sure</strong> he's passed out?"</p>
<p>The cat was finally able to break free of Creed's tight grasp and pushed his ex-lover's hands away before they could latch back on. "Yes, I'm positive. He's always been like that."</p>
<p>Train jumped away before Creed's arms could unconsciously reach for him again and allowed Eve to do her work. The bio-girl's hair floated in the air above Creed for a second, then entered his body, creating a golden aura to surround the silver man's lithe form. Train was surprised to see the color return to Creed's face, several cuts and bruises disappearing as his hagged breathing became more steady.</p>
<p>The blood that covered his body did not leave so it was still hard to see his face behind the matted silver locks, but what little Train could see was not pleasant. Creed's face was ragged, dull, and lifeless, and Train knew it didn't have anything to do with the battle he just had. It looked like he had spent the last six months doing nothing by crying. His face was pale before, but it was clear the man had seen very little of the sun in the half a year Train was gone.</p>
<p>For whatever reason, this made Train mad.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not supposed to wallow in his own self pity. How dare he be so pathetic and weak!</em>
</p>
<p>Train still wasn't sure what he wanted for Creed, but now that he saw how emotionally beaten he was, he knew the self abuse the silver man had obviously inflicted on himself was <strong>not</strong> it. Train frowned and sighed, his head beginning to hurt from his internal struggle.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell do I want from him?</em>
</p>
<p>This was another reason Train decided to save him. He knew it wasn't right to just leave him to die and he knew Saya wouldn't want him to do that, but he also realized he wasn't quite done with Creed yet. While he knew he didn't want Creed back in his life, he also felt like things still weren't settled between them yet. He thought maybe if he talked to his ex-partner, he'd get the closure he was looking for and finally be able to move on.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'll try to follow and try to cling to me, I know. But I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this for my own peace of mind and Saya. I owe it to her to put this tragedy behind me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew that would hurt Creed, but he didn't care. After what he put Train through, he knew <strong>Creed</strong> owed <strong>him</strong>.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I know he'll be more than happy to talk to me.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Creed seemed to be almost completely back to normal. However, before Eve could finish her healing magic, the silver man sat up straight and looked around the roof frantically, blinking madly as he searched for his beloved.</p>
<p>"TRAIN?!" He yelled, ignoring the concerned looks of his love's sweeper friends in favor of searching for his cat.</p>
<p>Train sighed and raised his hand from behind Sven. He made sure to step away from the man after putting him down, so he wouldn't reach out and latch on again. "Right here, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed turned his crazed eyes on his Kitten and felt them fill with grateful tears. "Thank God…" He whispered quietly.</p>
<p>He then turned to Eve who was looking at him tenaciously. "Diskenth-sama, lay back down. I'm not done healing you yet."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her, then looked back at Train. "Are you okay, Train?"</p>
<p>His beloved rubbed his eyes in frustration and turned away from him. "I'm fine. Just do as Eve says."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his cat, his heart still sad knowing his beloved didn't want to look at him and nodded. He laid back down on the roof and did as Train told him. It didn't matter if the bio-girl was only healing him so Train could kill him. He would do anything his cat asked of him.</p>
<p>Sven looked over the roof and saw the battle raging on. "Do they know where we are?"</p>
<p>Rinslet stood next to him. "I think the better question is, do they know where <strong>they</strong> are?" She gestured to Train and Creed, knowing they were the target of this attack.</p>
<p>Train walked over and joined them, pushing off Kyoko who had managed to latch onto him when he let his guard down to order Creed to listen to Eve. "I'm sure they do. I just think Chronos is keeping them busy. We need to leave before they have a chance to catch up."</p>
<p>"Does that mean you're coming with us, Kuro-sama?!" Kyoko asked eagerly as she grabbed Train's arm tightly.</p>
<p>Train sighed and thought about that. "I was going to… But now I'm not so sure how safe that is for you."</p>
<p>Sven smiled at him. "We were actually <strong>less</strong> safe until you showed up. Whether you're physically here or not, as long as we're friends they're going to track us down. We're better off with you than without you."</p>
<p>Train laughed and looked at his green friend. "Then I guess we can't be friends anymore."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "As if you can make friends outside of us. You know no one else will put up with you."</p>
<p>The cat tried to laugh again, but felt uneasy as he thought about joining them. "Still…. I'm not so sure it's a good idea. I don't want to put you guys in any more danger."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Oh stop with the melodrama. Do you <strong>want</strong> to join us or not?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at the woman he barely knew, then glanced at Sven. "Since when are you a part of the group?"</p>
<p>She looked offended. "I'm an honorary member!"</p>
<p>Sven chuckled from behind her. "Sure, keep telling yourself that…"</p>
<p>Rinslet turned to him and smacked him on the shoulder. "Shut up! You know you're useless without me!"</p>
<p>Train laughed at Sven's face and addressed the thief. "Are you sure you're not just looking to get to know me better?"</p>
<p>Rinslet turned to him, blushing a bright red as she smacked him now. "SHUT UP! Who asked you?!"</p>
<p>Train laughed again and flicked her forehead. "I'm pretty sure you did!"</p>
<p>Creed felt his blood boil at the teasing tone his love used on the woman and the blush he could see on her face, showing there was at least a small part of her that enjoyed the attention his beloved was showing her. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath, trying not to move as the bio-girl kept working on him. Eve noticed his discomfort with Train and Rinslet's interaction and frowned.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Rins is with Jenos."</p>
<p>Creed looked at her curiously, then turned away. "It doesn't matter… Train is free to do as he pleases… And be with anyone he wants… I have no claims to him..."</p>
<p>Eve wasn't sure why she felt pity for the man. She knew she shouldn't. While he didn't deserve to die, she also didn't think he deserved her pity.</p>
<p>
  <em>Though I feel like if he did know I'm pitying him, it wouldn't make him happy. He doesn't strike me as the type that wants to be pitied.</em>
</p>
<p>It was hard not to, though. He looked so defeated as he wistfully watched Train. The complete despondency he had in his eyes was heartbreaking. As if he didn't know what happiness was outside of Train. She had been told by both Sven and Train that Creed was a possessive, obsessive monster, but seeing the empty man laying in front of her, she couldn't help but question that.</p>
<p><em>Despite the sad look in his eyes, when he's looking at Train there's a mystifying light that shines too brightly to ignore. It's hard </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>to see how much he really cares about Train…</em></p>
<p>Eve watched as Creed smiled at Train, obviously happy to see the Black Cat enjoying the company of his friends, even if the nanomachine girl could tell he was jealous of the closeness he had with them. Even though Train didn't know Rinslet well, Eve could tell they were becoming fast friends. She just hoped Creed wasn't going to interpret any of their relationships the wrong way and hurt them like he did that sweeper girl Train cared for.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. No, I don't think that will happen. He wouldn't have protected us like he did if that was the case. He would have let us die and taken Train for himself.</em>
</p>
<p>"He's so beautiful…"</p>
<p>Eve's thoughts were interrupted by Creed's forlorn words. She looked at his face and saw that he was crying behind his smile. He even managed to stretch his arm out to Train, then pull it back self-consciously, seeming to feel ashamed of himself for merely thinking about touching Train. Eve sighed and continued healing him</p>
<p>
  <em>He hasn't seen Train in six months, so this is probably the happiest he's been this last half year.</em>
</p>
<p>Still feeling pity for him, Eve finished and turned her hair into a towel, wiping away the blood from his face. Creed jumped and looked at her, as if he had forgotten the girl was even there. Eve kept her face serious, not wanting him to know she felt bad for him, but also not wanting to see the blood covering his face anymore.</p>
<p>"Thank you for helping us back there. You didn't have to."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, then looked back at Train and frowned. "Train wouldn't want you to get hurt. That would hurt him. And I don't want him to feel anymore pain ever again…"</p>
<p>Eve sighed and continued cleaning him off, seeing it wasn't worth starting a conversation with him that didn't involve Train.</p>
<p>"Well… I can't say it wouldn't be helpful to have you around…" Rinslet said as she looked at Leggan who was still tied up on the roof, beginning to come to. "...But I'm still not giving you ninety percent for this low life."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes. "That's right, you're giving me all of the reward!"</p>
<p>"NO WAY!" She yelled, walking over to the man and hitting him in the head with her gun, making sure he wouldn't wake up before they handed him in.</p>
<p>Sven sighed and lit a cigarette. "Is this really the time to be discussing that? I thought we agreed we needed to get out of here."</p>
<p>Train eyed him wearily. "So you decided to have a smoke?"</p>
<p>Sven glared at him. "Would you get off my back?! This has been a stressful day!"</p>
<p>Train grabbed the cigarette from him, threw it on the ground and stomped on it with his foot. "I can't transport you while you're smoking!"</p>
<p>Sven kept his glare on Train for another second. "Have you ever tried?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "No, but I'm not about to risk it failing now."</p>
<p>Sven growled at him, then caved. "Fine. I'll wait until we're out of here." He picked up his Attache Case and turned back to the cat. "Does this mean you're sticking around?"</p>
<p>Train looked at Sven, then Rinslet, then glanced over his shoulder at Eve and smiled. "Yeah… I think I'll stick around for a while."</p>
<p>Kyoko screamed happily and wrapped her arms around the cat. Train groaned and pushed her off again and gave her a warning glare. Sven smiled and patted his shoulder, then looked at Eve as well to make sure she was okay. He frowned when he remembered who she was taking care of and felt his stomach turn.</p>
<p>"What about him?"</p>
<p>Train turned to Creed, feeling annoyed with the love sick look the swordsman was giving him and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "... I have no idea…"</p>
<p>"We could hand him in." Rinslet offered as she moved to stand next to him. "Chronos has a big price on his head. We could hand him in and collect the reward."</p>
<p>Sven didn't want to answer that question since he knew the situation was far more personal to Train than just a simple sweep. "Train?"</p>
<p>Train appreciated having his opinion taken into consideration and thought it over for a second. "I… I don't know…"</p>
<p>Creed heard what they were saying and leaned up on his elbows slowly, trying not to stop the bio-girl from continuing to help him. "Train… If you want to hand me in, I'll do it. I… I won't fight you. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it."</p>
<p>Train scowled at him, angry that he was still trying to trick him into feeling something other than anger towards him. He got angrier when Creed whimpered painfully at his bitter look and ran his fingers through his hair again.</p>
<p>"I… Don't think that's a good idea. Chances are they'll kill him. I didn't fight off the Apostles and save his worthless ass just to let Chronos kill him."</p>
<p>The emotions running through Creed's face were hard to decipher. He looked relieved, but also hurt by Train's words.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn't be surprised. He always has terrible mood swings when I'm around.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, we already decided killing him or letting him die isn't an option. What else is there?" Rinslet looked over the roof and grimaced at the battle on the street. "If we leave him here, <strong>someone</strong> will find him and kill him."</p>
<p>Sven gapped at her. "Are you suggesting we take him with us?"</p>
<p>Rinslet brushed the question away quickly. "No! It's just an observation is all! If Train doesn't want to leave him to die, then he can't stay here either. Maybe we just take him with us, then decide what to do with him after that."</p>
<p>Sven sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today and fought the urge to light another cigarette. "Well, Train? We leave the decision to you."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the sweeper and thief, then looked at his ex-partner. He had been listening intently to the conversation, but never took his eyes off Train. The Black Cat made sure to read every emotion that crossed the man's face, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but realizing he already knew what he was thinking.</p>
<p><em>He </em><em><strong>wants</strong></em> <em>to come with me. He wants it more than anything. I really don't want to travel with him. But… Rinslet is right. We can't just leave him here. That's as good as letting him die which I already decided I don't want.</em></p>
<p>He felt like pulling out his hair as Creed's eyes filled with tears which only made the cat's body fill with electrical rage.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, why does he have to be so pathetic right now?! I can't even trust him to take care of himself, even with that new leveled up Imagine Blade. He'll either get himself killed or follow me. I don't want either of those things.</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled and turned away from Creed, aware he wouldn't be able to keep his cool if he looked at the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit, what the hell do I want?! You'd think after all this soul searching, I wouldn't feel so lost and angry when I saw him again.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was shocked that after all the work he did on himself, Creed was still able to make him doubt everything he had discovered about himself. After thinking he may have finally found peace, he saw his ex-partner and it felt like he was back to square one.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe we should take him… Just long enough that we can talk, then he can go off and do whatever he wants. As long as he stays the hell away from me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Rinslet is right, we can't leave him here…"</p>
<p>Sven gawked at Train now. "So he's coming with us?!"</p>
<p>The cat glanced at Creed who had hope dancing in his eyes which only made him mad. "Chronos will kill him, and I don't know what the Apostles will do with him… So…"</p>
<p>"Oh, they will most likely kill him as well. That or try to recruit him again, which I doubt will happen without the Black Cat to accompany him."</p>
<p>The new voice came from a petite man with long black hair that Train didn't recognize. He put his hand at Hades and sent sparks from his fingers at it as he looked at Creed out of the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>Creed looked at his beloved desperately and pointed to the new man's chest. "He's with Chronos, Train. Look at his chest, he's the new Number X."</p>
<p>Train followed his ex-partner's finger and saw the tattoo on his chest. The cat nodded and relaxed a little, hoping Sephiria really was keeping her word about leaving him alone, but beginning to doubt that.</p>
<p>Lin noticed the unease his presence created and put his hands up, smiling cheerfully at the Black Cat. "I mean you no harm. I just wanted to finally meet the infamous Black Cat face to face before he took off again."</p>
<p>Train raised an eyebrow. "Again?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded and smirked deviously at him. "I've been looking for you for some time now. On Chronos order, of course."</p>
<p>Train gritted his teeth, feeling electricity sparking in his glare. "So… Sephiria lied about leaving me alone?"</p>
<p>Number X shook his head. "No, not entirely. The Elders just wanted us to keep an eye on you. To see if you really were no longer a threat. But, it looks as though the rumors are true. The Black Cat has become a sweeper."</p>
<p>All eyes fell on him as if waiting for him to confirm this. Train smiled cheekly, keeping his hand on his gun just in case this man did try to attack.</p>
<p>"That's right. And I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
<p>There was something about Lin's smile that Train couldn't figure out, but Creed could. The swordsman pushed Eve away, seeing as he felt better now and didn't want this man to do what he thought he was going to do. Creed knew all too well what it looked like when someone had an interest in his beloved, and while he knew he had no claims to his cat, that didn't mean this man did either.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just because I can't have Train doesn't mean I'm okay with seeing someone else try to take him right in front of me!</em>
</p>
<p>Lin took a step towards Train, his smile not wavering as he approached Creed's beloved who was still ready to attack if need be. "As I said, I come in peace, Black Cat. I just wanted to meet the infamous assassin. What's so wrong with that?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and relaxed his stance, moving his hand away from Hades. "Nothing. But that doesn't mean we're staying. We need to get out of here and you should get back to fighting the Apostles. Sephiria won't be pleased to know you left in the middle of a fight."</p>
<p>Lin put his hands down and continued moving towards the cat, happy Train didn't seem to notice how close he was getting. "I'll get back to it soon. The Elders wouldn't be happy if I just let you leave without at least trying to find out where you're off to."</p>
<p>Train took a subtle step back, suddenly not comfortable with how close the man had gotten to him. "You can tell them I'm not sure of that myself either. I'm sure they'll find me again and see that I really am just a wandering cat now."</p>
<p>Number X now stood in front of the gunman, his mischievous smirk still planted on his face as he pulled something out from his sleeve, glad Train hadn't noticed since this object was intended for him. Sven, however, did notice and took a defensive stance, ready for the man to pull out a weapon of some kind.</p>
<p>"I think I have a better idea…" Lin whispered as he reached out and grabbed Train's shirt, pulling the Black Cat down a little so he could kiss the taller man.</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened and he filled his body with electricity to defend himself, but watched as Number X was pushed to the side roughly by Creed instead. The swordsman stood in front of Train, growling loudly at Lin with his hand clenched into fists, ready to attack if he even thought about kissing his beloved again.</p>
<p>Train smacked Creed away, even though he hadn't been the one to touch him. "WHAT THE HELL, CREED?!"</p>
<p>Creed looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry! It didn't look like you wanted that!"</p>
<p>"<strong>I </strong>didn't want it, or <strong>you</strong> didn't want it?!"</p>
<p>Creed flinched at his angry words and looked away, stopping himself from asking his love if he <strong>did</strong> want Lin to kiss him. Sven's voice broke the ex-assassin's out of their thoughts as he bent down and picked up a small, square chip that was blinking brightly.</p>
<p>Sven held it up, eying it curiously. "What's this?"</p>
<p>Rinslet took it from him, flipping it back and forth in her fingers. "Looks like a computer chip…" Something clicked in her head and she looked at the number who was standing and brushing himself off. "Is this a tracker?!"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, then turned to Number X who looked both amused and embarrassed to have been caught so easily by a group of sweepers.</p>
<p>"Guess Sephiria's right… I shouldn't take sweepers so lightly…"</p>
<p>Train pointed at the man. "YOU TRIED TO BUG ME?!"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe…"</p>
<p>Creed growled. "Were <strong>those</strong> Sephiria's orders?"</p>
<p>"No, but I'm getting tired of tracking the Black Cat down. It'll just be easier if I knew where he was at all times."</p>
<p>Sven took the chip from Rinslet and crushed it. "And you really thought we wouldn't notice it on him later?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed. "I hoped…."</p>
<p>Eve stood from her spot and entered the conversation. "You're right, don't underestimate sweepers."</p>
<p>Train was still a little freaked out by what just happened and touched his lips, then pointed a finger at him. "YOU HAD TO KISS ME TO BUG ME?!"</p>
<p>Lin smiled and winked at the cat. "No… But wasn't that more fun?" The number heard Creed growl again and rolled his eyes. "You had your chance, Diskenth. Time to step aside and let someone else have a go."</p>
<p>"KYOKO HAS DIBS!" She latched onto Train's arm, the gunman still too thrown back to really notice what she was doing. "Get in line!"</p>
<p>Lin smiled sweetly at her. "I think Heartnet's history has made his tastes pretty clear." He glanced at Creed when he said this, who looked about ready to strangle him.</p>
<p>Kyoko stuck her tongue out at him, then nuzzled her face into Train's arm. "Kuro-sama just needs time to settle in. You'll see! He'll love me one day!"</p>
<p>Lin giggled. "Keep living in your fantasy world little girl."</p>
<p>"WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?!" Train yelled and yanked his arm away from the teen, stepping away from the group so he could breath.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers across his face, then put his hands on his hips. "Right. We're leaving. And I guess… for now… We're taking Creed with us…"</p>
<p>Train turned around quickly and pointed a finger at his ex-partner, making sure Creed saw the electricity in both his eyes and in hand. "<strong>Don't</strong> think into it, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed heard the rumbling of thunder and nodded his head slowly, knowing his beloved was trying to show him nothing had changed. "I-I won't, Train…"</p>
<p>"As for you-" Train turned to Lin, who was still smiling innocently at him. "Tell Sephiria she has nothing to worry about. Stop following me."</p>
<p>Lin pouted. "Well, that's rather anticlimactic. I also don't think I can forget you now that I've met you."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, you better work hard at it because we're leaving."</p>
<p>Before Train could make true on his promise, they heard a loud crash of thunder, then saw Aja and Doctor standing between all of them. Rinslet dived for Leggan's unconscious body and was caught by Sven before she could fall off the building. Creed grabbed Eve's wrist as she flew in the air as Lin rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the panther's tail. Kyoko pushed herself away with her fire breath, stopping just before she hit the edge of the building and preventing herself from falling to her death. Train flipped himself backwards, landing on one knee and hand as he pulled Hades from its holster, his entire body flaring with a mix of white and blue, readying two attacks at once.</p>
<p>Train looked around to make sure his friends were okay and locked eyes with Creed for a second when he saw his ex-partner set the girl down. When Creed tried to smile at him, Train looked away. He wanted to make it very clear to the man he didn't care how many times he saved his friends, he was not going to show him any form of affection, even if it was simply gratitude.</p>
<p>The cat threw a blast of ice at the creature since he figured a lightning attack would be useless against this beast then fired a shot from Hades at the Doctor's head. Train smirked when he saw he was able to pin the panther's feet to the ground, but cursed when Aja flicked the bullet away from Doctor. Train continued with his ice blasts, trying to pin her down even more, seeing as she was already beginning to break the ice that surrounded her.</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break again when Train ignored his smile, but pulled out his Imagine Blade as soon as he saw his love attacking the creature, slicing at its tails in hope that would help his love get a shot in on Doctor. It seemed to do nothing since with each slice, since the cat was able to regrow the limb quick enough to cancel out his strikes. Creed growled and tried to aim lower, but ended up being smack in the chest by the tip of the tail, throwing him backwards.</p>
<p>Kyoko ran at the creature and blew a large breath of fire at the beast, searing its fur, but not doing any damage the nanomachines couldn't fix. Rinslet fired shots at the beast's face, not knowing the bullets would be useless as Sven threw a grenade in the air, aimed at Doctor. With each bullet that hit the large pather, they fell out, the creature unaffected by each attack. When Doctor saw the grenade falling towards his head, he gave the creature a command and she flashed away again, appearing behind Train which caused the Black Cat to roll away quickly, making sure to not look it in the eyes.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed shouted as he jumped to his feet, running over to his cat as fast as he could.</p>
<p>Creed saw Aja's tail getting too close to his love and he screamed again, scared he wasn't going to make it in time to take the blow for his beloved. He knew Train still didn't know what Doctor's plan was, but after seeing all those documents about Train and seeing that room Kanzaki made specifically for his love, Creed knew all too well what fate awaited his cat.</p>
<p>He saw Train jump aside to avoid the tail and sighed in relief. Aja disappeared again, this time reappearing about his love for just a second before falling quickly. Creed screamed again and tried to dive for his cat, but missed by several feet. As he scrambled to his feet, he watched as Lin appeared on top of Train, slicing his cloak up and tearing into the beast's stomach.</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief to see the panther retreat on its own accord, but angry to see Lin turning to Train and smiling a bit too friendly for his tastes.</p>
<p>"Guess you owe me one, Black Cat." Lin offered Train his hand, who took it tentatively.</p>
<p>"I don't like owing people. I'll just have to make it up to you now." Train took his hand back quickly when he noticed Number X's eyes light up.</p>
<p>Lin winked and twirled his cloak in the air. "There's no rush. Just take me out to dinner sometime."</p>
<p>Train's eyebrow twitch, but he grabbed the number's wrist and pulled him to the side quickly, avoiding a slice from the creature who had recovered and returned far quicker than the cat thought it would. As they tumbled to the side, Train didn't notice when his hand fell to the petite man's back as Lin slipped his arm around his waist, pulling himself closer as he continued smirking up at the cat.</p>
<p>"That was fast…" Train muttered, eying the man riding the best curiously.</p>
<p>"I'll say…" Number X said as he slipped his other hand around Train's waist, purposely misunderstanding his words and deliberately misreading his body language</p>
<p>Train suddenly felt the man pressing himself against him and blushed brightly, pushing him away without using his Tao. "NOT ME!" He pointed to the beast. "THAT!"</p>
<p>Lin pouted at Train, then turned to Doctor who was pulling out a syringe and injecting the panther with a clear liquid. He cocked an eyebrow and watched as Doctor threw the empty shot aside. "Interesting… What did he inject that creature with?"</p>
<p>"Nanomachines!" Eve said as she flapped her wings above them.</p>
<p>Lin looked up at her and frowned. "How can you sound so sure?"</p>
<p>Eve glared at him and gestured to herself. "I'm sort of an expert."</p>
<p>"She's right." Creed leapt to stand between Lin and Train, making sure to glare at the number angrily as he turned to his beloved desperately. "Train, that's what I keep trying to tell you. That thing has <strong>your</strong> DNA in it!"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his ex-partner, then looked back to the creature. "...You're lying."</p>
<p>"I'm not, Train!" Creed shouted, his voice sad as he tried to reason with his cat. "I know you don't trust me, but you <strong>have</strong> to right now! You don't have a choice!"</p>
<p>Train glared at him, his eyes flickering between blue and white as he locked eyes with the swordsman. "You don't get to tell me what my choices are…"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced under his beloved's gaze but stood strong. He knew what he was saying was for the benefit of Train. "Train, please…"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself being pushed backwards by Aja's strong paw, throwing him to the other side of the rood as the large cat turned to his love. Sven yelled and threw another grenade which was knocked aside by the panther's tail. Rinslet fired a few more shots as she cursed at the beast's unflinching stance and Eve dove down, earning another shout from Sven as she was smacked to the side by the large cat's back leg. Kyoko jumped in the air to avoid Aja's tail and breathed more fire at it, smirking as she hit the beast's tail, then pouting as it was put out quickly.</p>
<p>"This thing is super annoying!" She whined as she spun away from another attack.</p>
<p>Sven rolled out of the way of the creature's paw. "What do you expect from the Apostles!?"</p>
<p>Creed let out a breath of relief as she watched Train flash away before the creature could force his beloved to look her in the eyes. He turned his head sharply to see his love appearing next to Lin, who was throwing his cloak back at the panther, nailing it in the stomach again and smiling deviously at Train. Creed couldn't hear what his cat said, but he felt his heart drop when he saw Number X laughing, signaling his beloved has said something witty which made Creed feel like crying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it! You don't have rights to him! You don't deserve to be jealous!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed stood up and activated his level two Imagine Blade, hearing it whimper and getting angry with himself for being so transparent. He shook his head when he saw Train pull Lin away again, the number obviously enjoying the contact as he tapped the Black Cat's cheek playfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now also isn't the time…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed growled when he saw Lin unnecessarily wrapping his arm around Train's waist to pull him aside, avoiding a swipe from the panther Creed knew very well his beloved was capable of dodging. His heart shattered into a million pieces when he actually saw his cat blush and the petite man, then push him away much more gently than he did Kyoko or Creed.</p>
<p>The silver man heard another growl next to him and saw his blade was getting angry as well. Creed smirk ironically, realizing to keep his blade useful, he had to keep allowing his heart this ache of watching another man flirt obviously with his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>...If that's what will keep me useful in this fight… Then so be it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of his cat falling for someone else which seemed to be enough to enrage him and make his weapon useful after six months of sitting on the side. Every so often, he watched as Lin took every chance he could to touch his beloved, Train barely registering the contact or brushing it aside a bit too lightly for Creed's taste. This was all the encouragement he needed to slash and slice at the creature, hitting every vulnerable spot he could to cripple it as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>The surge of pride he felt was quick lived as Aja disappeared for what left like only seconds, reappearing looking completely unharmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell?! Why is it recovering so much faster now?!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed growled in frustration landed next to his love to catch his breath, holding back a sob when he saw Lin brush some dust off Train's shoulder as the Black Cat jumped away to avoid the cat from making eye contact with him. The swordsman felt himself calm down a bit when his love appeared on the other side of him, sparking beautifully as he prepared himself for another attack against the panther.</p>
<p>Not knowing when the next chance he would have to talk to his cat, Creed grabbed his love's arm, preventing him from jumping away too quickly. "I have proof, Train. If you just listen to me and give me time, I can show you!"</p>
<p>Train glared at him and sent a shock through his arm, forcing Creed to let go. The silver man held back a yelp and felt his eyes swell with tears, despite how hard he tried to keep them at bay.</p>
<p>"...What proof do you have?"</p>
<p>Creed dug in his pockets, happy his pants were not ruined from the fight. While the papers were covered in blood and sweat, they were still legible. "I raided his office. He has a room set up specifically to hold you. I don't know entirely what his plans are, but knowing the Doctor, it isn't good!"</p>
<p>He offered the papers to Train, but before his Kitten could take them, the gunman rolled backwards to avoid another tail swipe. Creed sliced at the limb and saw the sweepers launch a full attack on the beast, Lin joining them but not before giving one more curious glance at Train and Creed.</p>
<p>Creed turned to see Train flash away from where he rolled off to, then back to his side. The swordsman wanted to swoon with how close his beloved was to him, but suppressed the feeling when he saw how angry his cat was.</p>
<p>Thunder roared in the background as Train addressed his ex-partner with a cold, furious tone. "...And what were you doing while he was building me my own private prison?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his stomach turn as his love flared between an irate blue and savage white, those marvelous eyes he was so in love with looking at him as if he was nothing more a roach on the sidewalk.</p>
<p>"I…" Creed felt himself shaking, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around his cat and scream and apologize to him. He wanted nothing more than to remind Train how much he loved him and never meant to hurt him. He wanted to beg for his cat's forgiveness, protect him from harm and remove every bit of pain from his love's life that he could.</p>
<p>"I…" Creed wanted to do all this and more, but couldn't. He knew Train wouldn't listen, so it wasn't worth it. Instead, all he did was stare into his beloved's eyes and weep inwardly, knowing even crying out loud would make his cat mad.</p>
<p>Train bared his teeth. "You were sobbing pathetically by yourself, weren't you?" Seeing Creed didn't respond, he continued.</p>
<p>"You are so utterly obsessed with me that you can't function without me. You are so dependent on my presence, on my affection, that you don't even notice when a sick scientist is creating a testing area meant just for me unless I'm there to keep you focused! You say you care about me, when in reality, you only care about <strong>your</strong> pain and <strong>your</strong> feelings! All you care about is whether or not you can win me back!"</p>
<p>Creed did his best to stop himself from crying, but he knew his Imagine Blade was betraying him. Train glanced at the sword and glared.</p>
<p>"You can't hide it, Creed. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, so to speak…"</p>
<p>Train jumped away from the swordsman, dodging another swipe of Aja's paw as he landed again next to Lin. Number X seemed more than happy to have his company as he turned a cheery smile to the cat. Shaolee twirled to avoid an attack from the creature's tail, grabbing Train's wrist to take the cat with him, even though he knew it wasn't necessary.</p>
<p>The Black Cat frowned when Lin stopped, the number's arms once more slithering around his waist as he continued smiling at him. Train rolled his eyes and pushed him away.</p>
<p>"Eyes on the prize, Number X."</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "Oh, they are…"</p>
<p>Creed did not see as Train leapt at Aja with Lin, nor did he see the interaction the number had imposed on his beloved. He was too lost in his love's words, feeling almost as destroyed as he did the night Train left. He felt his knees shake as bile crawl its way up his stomach and to his mouth. Creed swallowed the substance back down, making sure not to let himself get sick in the middle of their fight. He punched himself in the head multiple times, ignoring the pain he felt from both their battle and his beloved's words.</p>
<p><em>No! Don't fall into that hole again! Train's right… You only care about </em><em><strong>your </strong></em><em>pain! You're proving that right now by standing here and worrying about yourself. You're focusing on </em><em><strong>your</strong></em> <em>feelings right now instead of trying to keep Train safe! And </em><em><strong>he's</strong></em> <em>all that matters. You failed him when you let Doctor have all this time to plan how to capture and keep him prisoner, now the least you can do is keep him safe… Even if safe means away from you.</em></p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath and pushed his feelings aside. He knew he was ready to jump back in and protect his beloved when he saw the determination in his Imagine Blade's eyes. Creed looked up to see his cat floating above Aja, sending blasts of ice at its back, shooting Hades at Doctor which seemed useless as the panther was able to block every bullet. Rinslet had given up shooting the panther and was now throwing as many grenades as possible, clearly angry as the large cat was able to brush every single one aside.</p>
<p>"DAMNIT!" She screamed as he pulled out another bomb. "Is it just me, or is this thing getting <strong>bigger?</strong>!"</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head to the side at her comment, then looked back at the panther and cursed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit, she's right! This thing is at least three times bigger than when we started! It might collapse the building if we're not careful.</em>
</p>
<p>He noticed Doctor had been making it hover in the air more often now, as if he had figured that out as well and didn't want the building to crumble beneath him.</p>
<p>"It's the nanomachines!" Eve shouted, completing Creed's thoughts. "He keeps injecting her with those shots which are making her bigger!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clever girl… I can see why my Kitten likes her.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven gasped when he realized the same thing Eve did, then smirked and ran towards Train who landed a few feet away from him. "Train, I have an idea."</p>
<p>The gunman spoke to him, but kept his eyes on the cat. "I'm all ears, Sveny-baby."</p>
<p>"Stop calling me that." Sven said quickly, then went back to his plan. "We clearly can't take down this beast. It's too strong. We need to go for the Doctor."</p>
<p>Train glared at him. "What the hell do you think I've been doing this whole time?!"</p>
<p>"No, I mean we need to stop him from shooting the creature full of nanomachines. If we do that, maybe then we can pin it down and Eve can remove whatever nanomachines are left."</p>
<p>Train smirked and patted his friend on the back. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."</p>
<p>Sven returned his smirk, then gestured up at Eve. "Go tell Eve, I'll inform the rest of the group."</p>
<p>Train nodded and flew himself in the air to inform the bio-girl on their plans. Sven rolled away from Aja's tail and to where Kyoko and Rinslet were standing. Once he informed them, he dashed over to Creed and Lin, hearing the tail end of their heated conversation.</p>
<p>"Disktenth-sama, I don't see what the problem is. As I said, you had your moment with the Black Cat. Why must you be so greedy?" Lin smirked as he jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt.</p>
<p>Creed growled and allowed his Imagine Blade to eat a bolt and throw it back at the panther. "I may not have claims to Train anymore, but that doesn't give you the right to throw yourself at him!"</p>
<p>Lin chuckled. "Heartnet doesn't seem to mind…"</p>
<p>Sven growled and jumped between the bickering men. "FOCUS! I have a plan." He pointed to the scientist. "Aim for the Doctor. If we can stop him from shooting that thing full of nanomachines and pin the panther down, Eve can remove the nanomachines from it and make this fight more evenly matched."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at the sweeper and nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe they aren't as useless as I thought they were…</em>
</p>
<p>"What a brilliant plan! Glad to see the Black Cat has found more worthwhile friends." Lin glanced at Creed and jumped away before the swordsman could react.</p>
<p>Creed glared at the petite man's back, taking a deep breath and activating his blade to its newest level. He pushed Sven out of the way, seeing as the man had stopped paying attention when Creed transformed his arm in front of him and was nearly hit by a bolt of lightning.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, maybe only a little useless…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed launched himself in the air and towards the Doctor slicing his blade at the scientist's face as his large hand reached over and grabbed a shot he had ready in his hand. Creed threw it to the side, not bothering to see where it had landed as he saw Train flash on Aja's back, hovering in the air so he was not touching the creature and smiling cheekily in the Doctor's face.</p>
<p>"Miss me that bad, eh Doc?" Train winked at the man, but Creed remembered that as one of their codes his beloved used to use when they were partners.</p>
<p>Creed smiled blissfully at his cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least it's nice to fight alongside him again...</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor returned the cat's gesture and reached into his pocket again, searching for another shot. "Oh… You have no idea how much we've missed you…"</p>
<p>Creed used the time Train and Doctor spoke to land gracefully on Aja's backside, making sure Kanzaki did not notice him as he jumped back in the air. He launched his arm forward and wrapped his large fingers around the scientist, pinning his arms together before he could shoot his beloved full of nanomachines. Creed lifted his arm up and threw Kanzaki in the air, hearing the man shout a command in German the swordsman was able to translate easily.</p>
<p>"RETRIEVE!"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself falling to the ground as Aja disappeared and caught the Doctor before he fell off the roof. Another flash and the panther was back, this time hovering over Train, locking eyes with his beloved before the Black Cat had a chance to look away. Creed screamed and moved instinctively towards his love, wrapping his cat in his arm and leaping away before Train could fall under its trance again.</p>
<p>As soon as they landed, Train pushed out of Creed's arms and flashed away, making the silver man pout quickly at the absence of his Kitten in his arm, but able to shake it off quickly in order to keep helping his love fight. When he turned back to the battle field, he was able to get a good glance at what his beloved's team was really made of.</p>
<p>Kyoko was thrown in the air by Eve, the girl creating a tunnel of flames that she launched at the Doctor, landing next to Sven who handed her a grenade and smiled. As Kyoko avoided another attack, Eve picked up Sven and flew him above Doctor, the fire teen moving over to Rinslet who was also holding a bomb. The four of them waited as Train flashed above the scientist, smiling cheekily down at the man.</p>
<p>Doctor looked up at the Black Cat and scowled. Train laughed and pointed at his face. "You are just <strong>too easy</strong>!"</p>
<p>Before the scientist could react to Train's comment, the Black Cat flashed away and looked back down at the panther he sat on. The whirlwind of Kyoko's firebreath had finally made it to him, but the more disturbing part was Sven smiling behind it, throwing a grenade through the center of the teen's attack, right at his face, the flurry of fire making it hard to tell where the bomb would land. He was too distracted by that attack to see Kyoko and Rinslet flashing on the other side of him, both also holding a grenade as Train flashed them away again after dropping the bombs on his lap. For insurance, the gunman created a cloud of fog around Kanzaki, causing the man to cough and sputter, barely able to make a command before an explosion happened.</p>
<p>"SPEICHERN!" (2)</p>
<p>Creed watched as the bombs exploded on the large panther's back, but Doctor was transported away just before they went off. Aja roared in pain as the attacks meant for Kanzaki hit her. Creed smiled as he heard Lin land next to him, whistling proudly at the display of teamwork they just saw.</p>
<p>"Were you ever able to work with the Black Cat like that?"</p>
<p>Creed turned a glare at the man, fighting the urge to grab him with his level three blade and throw him off the building. "Don't even start…"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged. "I'm just saying, that was impressive teamwork."</p>
<p>Creed turned to watch the sweepers gather themselves after that attack and couldn't help but agree. He smiled peacefully when he saw how happy his beloved was, a tear leaving his control despite himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>He really is doing well without me… And I'm beginning to see what he sees in these people.</em>
</p>
<p>However, he snapped himself out of his stupor quickly, seeing the Doctor was coughing across the roof, unable to make any commands from the fog his beloved still had wrapped around him. Looking back at the panther, he saw his cat and the sweeper group were working on pinning Aja down as planned and he ran at Kanzaki, yelling back at Lin.</p>
<p>"Why don't you do something other than oogle or molest Train and help me pin Doctor down?!"</p>
<p>Number X watched as Creed ran away, then quickly followed after, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Creed got to him first and wrapped the hand his level three weapon created around his mouth, stopping him from giving anymore commands to the beast. Lin was next to him quickly, using his cloak to tie around the scientist, preventing him from moving.</p>
<p>Creed smirked and leaned over the Doctor. "I won't let you ever lay a hand on Train."</p>
<p>Kanzaki's eyes showed he was smirking underneath Creed's hand and the silver man could feel him laughing behind his palm. Feeling panicked, Creed looked over at his beloved who was using as much ice as he could to pin the panther down, the nanomachine girl digging her hair into the beast similar as she had to him moments ago. Not sure what the Doctor found so funny, he looked back at him, frightened curiosity in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>Kanzaki merely stared at Creed, glancing over at the Black Cat every so often, as if he was waiting for something. The swordsman finally understood when he heard Eve scream loudly. Both Lin and Creed looked over and saw the girl falling out of the air and to the roof of the building. Sven screamed her name and ran at her, catching her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were shut, signaling she had passed out and Rinslet ran next to her friends immediately. Kyoko ran over as well, the panic in her eyes a sure sign she had grown attached to this group in the last six months.</p>
<p>Train was the only one who didn't move since he was working on keeping Aja still. However, he was distracted by the bio-girl's state and didn't pay attention when the panther broke its tail loose. Creed let go of Doctor and ran at his love quickly, ignoring the shouts from Lin as he focused in on his cat's figure as Aja's tail lifted in the air and hovered over his cat.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!"</p>
<p>Creed got there just in time, pushing his beloved away as the beasts tail wrapped around his waist instead of Train's. Doctor screamed a command in German and the panther disappeared, Lin blinking as his cloak fell limp to the ground, Kanzaki no longer in his grasp.</p>
<p>Train stared at the spot Aja and Creed just were, not sure what to make of the situation. He replayed the word Doctor shouted and realization dawned on him as Lin ran over to him, falling next to the Black Cat to make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Heartnet?" Lin put one hand on his cheek, the other on his shoulder and turned Train's gaze at him.</p>
<p>The cat blinked, then brushed the man away in favor of turning to Sven and Eve. The girl was coming to and he breathed a sigh of relief, finally deciding to answer Number X's question, glancing at the petite man's hand that was still on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm fine…" Train shrugged the hand off and walked over to his friends, double checking they were okay.</p>
<p>Sven nodded at Train, assuring him Eve was fine and looking over where Creed, Aja, and Doctor once were. "Where did they go?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Lin said as he approached the group, twirling his cloak around and putting it away smoothly. "We're all alive. What does it matter what's become of the enemy?"</p>
<p>Eve looked tiredly at him. "Because Creed isn't a part of the Apostles anymore…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed at the girl's statement. "Whether he's a part of the group or not, he's still an enemy. He's dangerous man who can't be trusted. I say let the Apostles have him."</p>
<p>"But didn't you say they'd kill him?" Train questioned, looking over his shoulder at the number.</p>
<p>Lin blinked at the Black Cat's question and nodded. "Yes… But again, what does it matter?"</p>
<p>Train growled and put his hands in his head, feeling a battle starting in his head again. "Because I already said I didn't want to leave him for dead…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned at the man and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly to reassure him. "This isn't your fault… We have no way of knowing where they went."</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "I agree. As much as you may not want Creed dead, we can't say where he's been taken to. No one knows where the Apostles are hiding."</p>
<p>Train raised his hand, but kept his head down. "I do." Train ran his fingers through his hair, not happy what the Doctor had commanded the creature to do. "Home. The Doctor ordered the beast to go home."</p>
<p>Rinslet gasped. "You aren't suggesting we go to the Apostles' layer?!"</p>
<p>Kyoko frowned at the empty air her former leader disappeared from. "If Doctor has Diskenth-sama… It's only a matter of time before he's dead…"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Right, which is why we can't just leave him."</p>
<p>"Train…" Sven warned, not liking where this was going. "Are you seriously suggesting…"</p>
<p>The Black Cat stood and nodded. "You know we can't leave him, Sven. They'll <strong>kill </strong>him."</p>
<p>Lin was starting to get angry, which was very unusual for the man. "Train... That's a really bad idea. We already know the Apostles are after you. You'll just be knocking on death's door by going there."</p>
<p>"Who says I'll be knocking?" Train smiled cheekily at him, then turned to his friends. "I'm not saying you're coming with me. It's too dangerous."</p>
<p>Sven punched the roof. "Like hell we're gonna let you go off on your own again! We just got you back!"</p>
<p>Eve sat up in Sven's arms and nodded in agreement. "You're not alone, Train."</p>
<p>Rinslet growled and loaded her gun. "Guess I've lived long enough…"</p>
<p>Kyoko beamed at her crush. "Kyoko wants to see what they've done to her room since she's been gone!"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and slipped his arm through Train's, causing the cat to look at him curiously. Number X smiled sweetly at him as he spoke. "I think it would behove Chronos to know what it's like inside the Apostles' layer. Besides, I'm not about to let the Black Cat get away again. Not after I've seen what he's made of."</p>
<p>Train rubbed his eyes and sighed in frustration. "It's a really bad idea to go with me…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't even believe I'm doing this myself. Am I actually going to risk my life for the man that killed Saya?</em>
</p>
<p>He looked up at the sky, as if asking Saya for strength, asking if he was making the right choice and smiled as a cloud passed over his head, a sure sign the girl was telling him he was doing exactly what she would do.</p>
<p>Train stared at it a moment longer, then addressed his friends. "Well then… Who wants to see the Black Cat's old stomping grounds?"</p>
<p>Before they zapped away, Rinslet remembered something. "WAIT!"</p>
<p>Train jumped and looked at the woman, startled.</p>
<p>She pointed to the corner of the roof where she had safely hidden Leggan. "What about him?"</p>
<p>Train blinked then laughed, shooting a lightning bolt at the rope binding him so it broke. "We'll catch him again later."</p>
<p>Rinslet was going to protest more, but it went ignored as the Black Cat gathered the group together and flashed them all away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) Capture</p>
<p>(2) Save</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Saving The Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>A flash of light and a loud crack echoed against the walls of Doctor's lab revealing Creed and Aja, the swordsman dwarfed by the giant beast. The panther roared as it knocked over all of Kanzaki's equipment, barely able to fit in the lab anymore due to her growth invoked by the nanomachines. Creed grimaced as the large cat threw a tantrum, waiting for the creature to slam him into a wall to the ground in rage.</p>
<p>"Entspanne." (1)</p>
<p>Creed turned his attention toward the door of the lab to see Doctor standing there, brushing off the static Aja's transportation left on him. The silver man glared at the scientist, but was surprised when he felt the panther's tail stop flailing and lower itself down, laying on the cold floor of Doctor's lab.</p>
<p>Kanzaki sighed and fixed his glasses, looking at Creed as if he was a complete disaster. "This is… Disappointing, Diskenth-sama. In more ways than one."</p>
<p>Creed did not respond to his statement, just kept his glare on the man. Doctor sighed again and took a step forward, gesturing for Aja to lower her tail a bit more so he could see eye to eye with his former leader. Creed was still wrapped in the beast's tail, but his feet slightly grazed the ground. The silver man tried to pry himself free, but knew before he even started moving his arms it was futile. There was no way to break out of this massive panther's grasp.</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes and walked forward until he was in front of Creed, utterly dissatisfied with this entire situation. "Are you really going to leave us too, Creed? For the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Creed glared at him, knowing the gesture was weak. "What's the worth of staying at a place that doesn't have Train?"</p>
<p>Doctor showed a bit of rage at the swordsman, which was a strange enough emotion for him to show, let alone at a man he had spent almost two years fearing. "Well, if you hadn't interfered and just stayed here wallowing in your own self pity, you would have been reunited with him in a safer scenario."</p>
<p>Creed spat his next words. "There is no safe scenario for Train as long as <strong>you're</strong> involved!"</p>
<p>Doctor eyed him for a second longer, then slowly stepped away. "What's so wrong with wanting to learn more about what makes the Black Cat tick? What's wrong with wanting to obtain knowledge about an infamous killer? Knowledge I can use to help us achieve our goal?"</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at the man, knowing he wasn't telling the full truth. "Train isn't a specimen that exists solely for your experiments! And you know just as well as I do you have no interest in using anything you learn to take Chronos down."</p>
<p>Doctor turned and smirked at the man as he dug through a few drawers, looking for something Creed didn't want to think about. "That's not <strong>entirely</strong> true. I do intend to use whatever information I find out about Heartnet to create powerful weapons. If those weapons just so happen to bring down Chronos, so be it. However, the more important thing is the knowledge I obtain."</p>
<p>Creed kept careful eyes on the man, trying to figure out what he was looking for. He didn't care if Doctor killed him right now, but he also didn't trust him not to make the death painful as part of an experiment.</p>
<p>Doctor saw his former leader's unease and widened his smirk. "I'm not going to kill you, Creed, don't worry. I have a feeling the Black Cat is coming for you."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his reasoning, then shook his head. "No. Train won't come. Train <strong>hates</strong> me…"</p>
<p>He choked out the last words, then swallowed back a sob. It was bad enough he was in the humiliating position of being held captive by someone who used to take orders from him, Creed wasn't about to add crying pathetically over his beloved to the list.</p>
<p>"That may be true, but he went through an awful lot to try and save you. He could have left you for dead and escaped with his friends, but instead he re-entered the fight for you. He even let that nanomachine girl heal you."</p>
<p>Creed wanted to hold on to the hope that Doctor's words meant Train still cared about him, but he knew that wasn't true. His beloved had made it very clear that he was only saving him because he didn't want to see <strong>anyone</strong> die. For whatever reason, that actually made Creed feel worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>He cares so little for me he'll treat me how he treats everyone else. He doesn't even care enough about me to want me dead...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pushed aside his depressed thoughts in favor of addressing the Doctor's statement. "That doesn't mean he'll come for me. As far as he's concerned, I'm home."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I hope that's true. As much as I would love to see Train again and have him whisk me away from this place, I hope he stays far, far away. I don't want him to get hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>"No matter. You prevented me from grabbing the Black Cat which means you owe me."</p>
<p>Doctor was finally able to find what he was looking for, but was frustrated with how long it took to find due to Aja's destruction of his lab. The panther seemed to sense his annoyance and cooed sadly at him. Kanzaki pet her large snout reassuringly, smiling at the purr the panther let out.</p>
<p>Creed felt uncomfortable with the unusual display of affection coming from the normally emotionally cutoff man, but also knew questioning it would get him nowhere. Instead, he was going to question what he meant by Creed owing him.</p>
<p>"Doctor… What're yo-"</p>
<p>"It was the right arm, correct?" His question seemed to be more asking himself than Creed and Doctor stabbed him in the arm with a rather large needle, drawing a fair amount of blood.</p>
<p>Creed gritted his teeth at the pain. Needles didn't normally hurt him, but this one was at least four times the size of any other needle he had ever seen. He also never had that much blood drawn at once and Doctor wasn't exactly being gentle. Judging by the smirk on his face, Creed could tell he was actually enjoying watching him flinch in pain.</p>
<p>When the blood from Creed's arm was drained, Doctor walked away quickly and put the contents of the needle in a fridge. The silver man felt a little dizzy from the ordeal, his vision blurring slightly as his arm throbbed painfully. However, he managed to focus on Doctor again, just in case he tried anything else.</p>
<p>The scientist turned back to him, smirking as if he had just collected a stolen artifact. "That should be enough."</p>
<p>Creed glared at him. "What do you plan on doing with that?"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something. In the meantime, let's get you somewhere more comfortable while we wait for the Black Cat to arrive."</p>
<p>The scientist walked over to the room Creed knew was meant to keep his cat hostage and struggled even harder, even though he knew it was useless. While he knew the room wasn't a danger to him, the fact that Doctor was so convinced Train was going to come for him worried him that his beloved would end up getting trapped in there.</p>
<p>"Damnit!" He cursed as Aja reached her tail in the room since she did not fit.</p>
<p>The panther set him on the table meant for his love and Creed felt the rubbed locks snap around him automatically. Within seconds, his arms and legs were clamped down, then one more wrapped around his waist, pinning his body to the table. Creed tried to struggle against the bonds, but found they were almost as strong as Aja's tail.</p>
<p>Doctor ignored his struggles and curses in favor of checking a communication device Creed knew the Apostles used to talk to each other. The madman smirked and put it away, turning back to his fallen leader, grabbing Creed's Imagine Blade from his hip and passing it off to the panther. Creed watched as the beast wrapped her tail around the hilt of his blade, pulling her limb back out of the room and resting her head on the floor.</p>
<p>"The others will be here soon. Apparently, the Apostles decided to make a retreat when they saw I disappeared. I guess they think I got the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Creed glowered at him. "So, your goal really was just to capture Train? You didn't care about fighting Chronos?"</p>
<p>"Chronos was an added bonus and I would say we fared rather well against them. But, yes, our primary goal was to get the Black Cat. Although, I think Echidna and Charden had a private goal to attend to as well."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at that, but quickly decided he didn't care what his two ex-teammates were doing. "Why is everyone going along with your obsession to get Train?"</p>
<p>Doctor looked at him, surprised that he didn't understand. "I thought I told you. They're doing it for you."</p>
<p>Creed blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki folded his arms across his chest. "Yes. Well, that and they want to know what Train's intentions with our group are. Which I think we'll find out very soon."</p>
<p>Creed still didn't understand, so he asked again. "But… Why would they want to bring Train back for <strong>me</strong>? What do they care about my happiness?"</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, I'm sure they don't care whether or not you're happy, but they do want you to snap out of your depression and lead this group again. We haven't been as strong without you and Heartnet in charge."</p>
<p>Doctor adjusted his glasses and walked away again, this time towards the door to see if anyone had entered through his lab.</p>
<p>"What's taking them so long? Can't that woman just transport them here instantly?" He glanced back and forth and re-entered the room.</p>
<p>Creed tried to pull his arm free again and growled. "As you said yourself, you fared pretty well against Chronos just now. You seem to be doing just fine without Train and me."</p>
<p>"And maybe we will be, but we also can't deny how much stronger we'll be with both of you back. And they reasoned if we got the Black Cat back, you would come out of your sad hole and lead us again." Doctor turned to him. "Is that not true?"</p>
<p>Creed kept his glare on him and stopped himself from crying. It was true and he knew it. He would do anything for Train and that included if his beloved decided he wanted to take down Chronos after all. If Train wanted to rule the world, Creed wouldn't stop until every last leader on the planet was destroyed so his beloved could control everything.</p>
<p>"So, I guess you could say we're after both of you right now. We know if we get Hearnet back you'll come crawling back, which is why we were focusing more on him. Well… Why <strong>they're</strong> focusing on him. I think we both know what my interest is."</p>
<p>Creed growled loudly at him and tried to break free again, screaming when he realized how useless his efforts were. Doctor chuckled and leaned against a wall.</p>
<p>"I have to say, it's rather amusing watching you struggle. I never thought I would have the upper hand on <strong>you</strong>." Doctor glanced at the door where Aja still stood, laying down as she peaked at him through the frame since even her head couldn't fit. "Although, I do have to say, I am curious what Charden and Echidna discovered… I think they were looking into something else to control you outside of Train."</p>
<p>Creed gave him a confused look, but before he could answer, a portal appeared before him, revealing Charden, Echidna, Maro, and Shiki. The rest of the apostles were not present which led Creed to believe they were dropped off in their individual rooms to recover.</p>
<p>
  <em>That must explain why it took them so long to get here. Like Doctor said, they should have been here much quicker.</em>
</p>
<p>Based on how they looked, Creed knew the rest of the group was probably worse for wear. Three of their strongest members stood right in front of him and they looked pretty bad so he couldn't imagine what everyone else looked like.</p>
<p>Maro frowned at Creed then turned to Doctor. "I thought you were getting the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "I tried. Creed got in the way."</p>
<p>"Why is he tied up?" Echidna asked, a bit of her concern showing through her voice.</p>
<p>Kanzaki glanced at her this time. "Are you worried about him?"</p>
<p>The actress shook her head. "No. I just don't know if it's a good idea to chain him up."</p>
<p>"I don't think Doctor had a choice. You saw his actions in the fight. Not only was he helping Chronos, but his Imagine Blade leveled up again."</p>
<p>Shiki scoffed. "Figures the most useful he's been in six months is when he's helping the enemy."</p>
<p>"To his credit, he wasn't helping Chronos. He was helping Train." Echidna added as she finally closed the portal behind herself.</p>
<p>"Which brings us back full circle. Where is the Black Cat?" Shiki growled at the scientist, losing his patience quicker than usual. It was bad enough they had to retreat, but now seeing they failed in another aspect made everything worse.</p>
<p>Doctor walked over to the door where Aja tried to peek her head in and scratched the beast's chin. "I told you, Creed got in the way. But don't worry, I think he'll come for our former leader."</p>
<p>Charden looked at Doctor curiously. "What makes you sound so confident?"</p>
<p>"Didn't you see how the Black Cat tried to save Creed? He was actually successful for a minute, before I was able to get away from the fight and find them." Doctor smiled at Aja, who was enjoying his pets.</p>
<p>Charden smirked and turned to Echidna. "Then I think this might be a good time to test out <strong>our</strong> findings…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his adrenaline pick up as the actress returned the man's smile as they both turned to Doctor. The woman pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Kanzaki, the scientist's eyes lighting up at what he saw, but Creed could not see it. He could only imagine it was some other kind of drug. It wasn't hard to figure out they planned on testing something out on him.</p>
<p>Shiki eyed the woman curiously. "How did you get that?"</p>
<p>Echidna shrugged her shoulders. "Chronos headquarters was empty. They sent everyone after you lot, so we were able to sneak in and out quickly."</p>
<p>Maro rolled his eyes. "Seems pretty dumb to leave your headquarters completely unmanned. Even when we leave there are guards."</p>
<p>"Well, there were guards, but not anything we couldn't portal pass." Charden smiled proudly at the actress. "Echidna's abilities are quite useful."</p>
<p>Doctor left the room, ignoring their conversation as he addressed his teammates as he stepped out. "I need a minute to get this ready for injection."</p>
<p>That answered Creed's unspoken question and he struggled harder against the binds, cursing at his ex-lackey's to let him go and leave Train alone. Shiki rolled his eyes and turned to Charden.</p>
<p>"What exactly did you find?" The bug Taoist glanced at Creed a few times, giving him a disgusted look.</p>
<p>Charden looked at Creed, then at Shiki. "We can discuss it later. I'm not about to spill our whole plan in front of the enemy."</p>
<p>"Isn't it our goal to make him <strong>not</strong> the enemy? I thought that was the whole point of getting the Black Cat back." Maro sat on the ground and wiped the sweat from his forehead.</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "Yes, that is the hopes of all this, but we can't ignore the fact that it may not work. If that's the case, I'd rather not tell Creed everything."</p>
<p>Creed growled. "You know I can hear everything you're saying, right? You're being quite counter productive right now."</p>
<p>Shiki turned to him. "It's not like we've said anything of value. I'm surprised you can manage to talk about anything other than Heartnet."</p>
<p>Creed pulled at the restraints again and spoke harshly to the bug Taoist. "Leave Train alone…"</p>
<p>Maro chuckled. "I can't believe we used to actually fear this guy. It's hard to imagine <strong>that</strong> use to be our leader."</p>
<p>Charden gestured for Maro to be quiet and addressed Creed. "Creed, we're trying to bring Train back for you. We need you both to help us defeat Chronos."</p>
<p>Creed turned his furious eyes onto the blood Taoist. "Train doesn't want to come back! He doesn't <strong>want</strong> to take down Chronos! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn't want me… He doesn't want to be with me and he never will again...</em>
</p>
<p>Charden sighed and took his hat and glasses off, finally letting Creed see his face for the first time. "Creed… Is this really what you want?"</p>
<p>Creed spat at him. "I'm getting sick of being asked that. I want whatever Train wants. And if Train wants to be free and left alone, then that's what I'll do. I won't let you hurt him!"</p>
<p>Shiki was growing more irritated with the man and made sure it was known to everyone in the room. "Pathetic. This is absolutely ridiculous. Do we really need the Black Cat and Creed that badly? We nearly took Chronos down on our own just now!"</p>
<p>Charden rubbed his eyes, beginning to wonder the same thing. Echidna saw his stress and rubbed his back gently, earning a smile and a nod as he answered Shiki's question.</p>
<p>"This will be our last shot. If this doesn't work… Then we'll leave them be." Charden wasn't sure about what he said. Even if this didn't work, would Creed just team up with Train and come for them?</p>
<p>
  <em>If Creed does whatever Train wants and Train decides to take the Apostles down, would it be better just to kill them both?</em>
</p>
<p>Charden decided to voice his questions to Creed. "Do you know what the Black Cat wants?"</p>
<p>Creed harshened his glare at him. "I already told you, he wants to be free. We need to leave him alone."</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "Yes, I understand that much, but beyond that, what does he want?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at him, not sure what he meant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train has never been one to beat around the bush. My Kitten would never say one thing and then do another.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tried another tactic, hoping this would entice them to leave his love alone. "Train doesn't want to kill me, so I doubt he will want revenge on the Apostles. <strong>I'm </strong>the one that betrayed him."</p>
<p>"But how do we know he doesn't think we were in on it?" Maro added, leaning against the wall he sat in front of. "How do we know he won't come back for his revenge?"</p>
<p>"Besides that, how do we know Heartnet's not lying?" Shiki added.</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Because Train doesn't lie like that. If he doesn't want his revenge on me, he's certainly not going to take it out on you. Just leave him alone!"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and addressed Charden. "He's probably just saying this so we'll let him go and stop bothering with the Black Cat. He'd say <strong>anything</strong> to keep Heartnet safe."</p>
<p>Creed growled at her as Charden responded to the actress' statement. "While that's true, no one knows the Black Cat better than Creed. And since we can't question the Black Cat, then we need to question Creed."</p>
<p>"And I just told you what Train wants! He wants to be left <strong>alone</strong>! If you do that, he'll leave you alone!"</p>
<p>
  <em>And me… I'll probably never see him again after this…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed bit his lip to stop himself from crying, trying to concentrate everything in him on being angry, something that seemed harder and harder for him to feel every day.</p>
<p>While Charden understood Creed knew Train better than anyone else, he also couldn't ignore what his teammates were saying. Creed would say or do anything to keep his precious cat safe, so he could just be lying now.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he had plenty of time to talk to Train on the roof during our battle… Who knows what they were talking about?</em>
</p>
<p>It was true Train clearly seemed to still be angry with Creed, but that didn't change the fact that he saved his ex-partner. Not just saved him, but jumped into a battle between Chronos and the Apostles to get to him. He braved an unknown creature being controlled by Doctor to get to Creed.</p>
<p><em>That says to me he either doesn't hate Creed as much as he says he does, or has softened to the point where he doesn't want to see anyone die. And if that's the case… the Apostles would </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>be an organization he wants to exist. Especially knowing he's the one that created it, he might think it's his obligation to take it down.</em></p>
<p>"Let me ask you this, Creed…" Charden stepped forward so he could look in his former leader's eyes. "Would you say Train has changed in these last six months?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at him, trying to figure out the best way to answer his question. "...Yes. He's softened even more. He doesn't want to kill anymore. That's why I know he won't come for you."</p>
<p>"And what do you think this new Train Heartnet would think of the Apostle of the Stars? Now that he is against killing?"</p>
<p>Creed looked confused, then realization dawned on him. He tried to hide what he had just figured out, but saw Charden had already seen his reaction and pieced the puzzle together himself.</p>
<p>"My thoughts exactly…" Charden turned away from him and put his hat back on his head.</p>
<p>Creed pulled at his binds again, desperate to break free to warn his cat what Charden had just pieced together. "NO! No, you're wrong! Train won't want to take down the Apostles! He just wants to live freely! HE WANTS TO BE LEFT ALONE!"</p>
<p>Echidna seemed to realize the same thing Charden did when she heard Creed speak and looked at their new leader. "...And if that's what Heartnet wants-"</p>
<p>"-Then it's what Creed will want. And they'll join forces." Charden finished her sentence as he wiped his glasses off, then put them back on. "And that's certainly not something that we would want."</p>
<p>Shiki growled. "Then let's just kill Creed right now. That's one less person we have to deal with."</p>
<p>Maro nodded and stood. "I agree. Let's kill him now and deal with the Black Cat when he gets here."</p>
<p>Charden addressed both of them. "Did you see what the Black Cat was capable of? We can't handle that just yet. We couldn't even capture him just now."</p>
<p>Shiki was growing more annoyed. "We couldn't capture him because we were distracted by Chronos!"</p>
<p>"Yes, but I don't think we've yet seen what else Hearnet is capable of. We've seen what he can do with lightning, but apparently he can control ice as well. Who knows what else he could do?"</p>
<p>Maro punched the wall. "So you're saying we're too weak to take down Chronos <strong>or</strong> the Black Cat?!"</p>
<p>"As we stand now, yes. And if Creed and Train won't rejoin us, we'll need more time to master our abilities and give Doctor time to work with the nanomachines."</p>
<p>Creed pulled his arms again, leaning forward so he could see Charden better. "What happened to not revealing your plan in front of an enemy?"</p>
<p>Charden smirked at him. "You're a smart man, Creed. Nothing I'm saying isn't something you wouldn't have been able to work out on your own."</p>
<p>Creed growled at him again and tried to pull his legs out, despite knowing it was completely pointless. He really just wanted to get out and warn Train, since now it looked like they were going to go after him no matter what.</p>
<p>
  <em>They can do what they want to me. I don't care if they kill me, as long as I can get to Train before they do that!</em>
</p>
<p>"So then why don't we just kill Creed right now? Why wait for the Black Cat since he's apparently too dangerous to handle?" Shiki sounded angry as he spoke, but he knew his words were true. Charden was right. As they stood now, they wouldn't be able to destroy Chronos <strong>or</strong> defend themselves against Train.</p>
<p>"Because… <strong>We</strong> might not be a match for Train… But <strong>Creed</strong> is." Charden adjusted his glasses as he spoke, smiling at the short Taoist.</p>
<p>Shiki resisted the urge to laugh. "Yeah, the <strong>old </strong>Creed might have been able to, but not <strong>this</strong> weak piece of trash!"</p>
<p>Charden shook his head. "I disagree. Even at his weakest, Creed was able to awaken the next level of his Tao. Not only that, he was able to protect the Black Cat's friends from us <strong>and</strong> Chronos all while staying alive. And this is after six months of doing nothing."</p>
<p>Echidna smiled in agreement. "And if we use our new findings on him…"</p>
<p>Charden smirked at her, happy to see she was on the same page as him once again. "Exactly, my dear."</p>
<p>"Are you forgetting how <strong>obsessed</strong> Creed is with Hearnet? He'd never hurt him willingly. He'd rather die than lay a hand on his hair." Maro glanced at Creed and saw the panic in his eyes, knowing what he said was true.</p>
<p>"And that will be solved once the Doctor gets back with the injection. Just trust me when I say… We're about to see the old Creed return very soon." Charden took his spot next to Echidna once more, waiting for Kanzaki to return.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Doctor walked back into the room, syringe in hand and a devious glint in his eye. Creed still wasn't sure what was going on, but after what he heard his ex-teammates were saying, he was able to gather that whatever Doctor was about to inject him with was going to be enough to make him want to hurt his beloved.</p>
<p>"NO!" Creed screamed as Doctor approached him. The silver man struggled against the binds as tightly as he could, feeling his skin break against the clasp that kept him on the table.</p>
<p>"NO!" He screamed again, tears falling from his eyes as tried to pull his shoulder away. "NO! I WON'T HURT TRAIN!"</p>
<p>It didn't matter what he said or did. He was strapped to the bed meant for his cat and helpless to defend himself. Even if he wasn't bound, his sword was gone and he was surrounded by enemies. The people he once considered comrades were now trying to kill him and his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train… No, no I won't kill Train! I won't hurt Train! No matter what they give me, I won't hurt Train!</em>
</p>
<p>Charden looked at Doctor as he put the shot away and pulled out another, stabbing Creed's arm for a second time and injecting him with the liquid inside.</p>
<p>"Is two really necessary, Doctor?" Charden asked, curiously.</p>
<p>Kanzaki nodded. "Yes. We can't have just the Creed from Chronos, we need him to go beyond that if he's going to hurt Train. We need to make extra sure he's blood thirsty enough to attack the man he loves."</p>
<p>Echidna watched as Creed struggled and asked her own question. "How do you know it will work?"</p>
<p>"I don't." He answered matter-of-factly. "If it doesn't work, then that just means I need more time to perfect it."</p>
<p>"What could it do to him if it doesn't work?" Echidna asked, but it wasn't hard to tell she wasn't asking out of concern for Creed anymore. She was curious if they should prepare themselves for some awful side effects.</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard to say since I've had literally no time to study this. If it doesn't work, we'll need to find out more about it before we try again. Especially if we plan on using this on the Black Cat."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Creed shouted, feeling a familiar rage take over him. His breathing was already getting heavier and he could feel a mania slowly taking over. Now he really knew he needed to get out of there. This was something else his beloved needed to know about right away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that he'll believe me. He'll probably still think I'm lying and just using this as an excuse to get closer to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tried to think of his love to stop his angry thoughts from taking over. It was getting hard to focus on anything but violent ideas, and he knew it was because of that shot Doctor just injected him with.</p>
<p>"The way I see it, the worst that can happen if it doesn't work is he dies. Which after what we discussed isn't such a bad thing anymore." Shiki crossed his arms and watched Creed struggle and scream against the binds that held him still.</p>
<p>Charden looked as Creed's blue eyes began to chance to their old, murderous red one. "It appears to be working so far…"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "Yes, but we should still keep him tied up. At least until the Black Cat gets here. If he really is going beyond his old self… I don't particularly want to be near him when that happens. Especially with his new upgrade to Imagine Blade."</p>
<p>The silence that followed seemed to be them agreeing with each other, all eyes on Creed as he slowly slipped into madness once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sven dry heaved as he leaned his hand against a tree, trying to prevent whatever was left in his stomach from coming out. He spat a little and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>"Oh, God, why do I feel so sick?" Rinslet asked, the thief leaning her back against a different tree as she covered her mouth with her arm.</p>
<p>Train stretched his arms and answered her question without looking at her. "Happened to me the first few times I traveled with my Tao. You'll get used to it."</p>
<p>"But why didn't we feel it when you transported us back there?!" Sven yelled, immediately regretting it as he started to dry heave again.</p>
<p>The cat shrugged his shoulders. "Probably because I've never flashed that many people at once. Not gonna lie, I'm feeling kind of drained from it."</p>
<p>Lin, who seemed to be handling the travel better than everyone else, walked up behind Train and wrapped his arm around the cat's elbow. "You're looking perfectly fine to me."</p>
<p>Kyoko leapt up from the ground, forgetting her own motion sickness as she wrapped her arm around Train's other elbow. "I told you to stop clinging to Kuro-sama! I have dibs!"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes at the teen. "Take the hint, little girl."</p>
<p>Kyoko glared at him and warmed up her breath subtly. Train groaned and ripped his arms away from both of them.</p>
<p>"We don't have time for either of your nonsense. Let's just get Creed and get the hell out of here." Train stepped away from them and through the woods, towards where he knew the Apostles mansion was.</p>
<p>He could feel his anxiety rising as he walked, shocked he had actually come back here. The last time he walked through these woods was when he was coming back to tell Creed he found out the truth about Saya. Back then, he'd thought he'd never walk this path again. The fact that he was back was more than he could take.</p>
<p>Train looked to the side and could see an image of himself from six months ago walking beside him and he did not like what he saw. This ghostly apparition of his former self looked so broken and defeated, it was too much to watch. He could see the anger in his reflection's eyes along with the hurt and the tears. This was when Train was at his lowest, and he never wanted to be there again.</p>
<p><em>And walking through these woods is </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>helping my resolve to save Creed. If anything, it's making me want to turn around and let the Apostles do whatever they want with him.</em></p>
<p>He was able to push the thought aside until they reached the edge of the woods where he confronted Creed for the first time after learning what he did to Saya. Train watched as his past played out in front of him and saw the electric sparks fly around the Black Cat's frame. This was when he first discovered his powers had leveled up, but back then, he didn't have time to experiment. At the time, his ex-partner had been the only one to feel the full brunt of his Tao, and he watched as the whole thing played in front of him again like a horror movie.</p>
<p>"<em>I KILLED SAYA!" Creed said and felt his body collapse in the storm, his wailing pain now taking over his body as he tried again to reach his cat, unable to fight the storm his love's pain was creating.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I… I killed Saya…"</em></p>
<p>Train felt his anger grow as he watched his ex-lover confess to him. He watched with a sick satisfaction as Creed cried wildly in the mud created by his storm. While he knew it was wrong to take pleasure in someone else's pain, knowing that someone else was the person who killed Saya, somehow made him feel better. Instead, he chose to enjoy watching Creed suffer and struggle behind the storm of his betrayal. He saw it as a small retribution for what the swordsman had put him through.</p>
<p>"<em>I killed Saya! I killed her! She was going to take you away from me! She was going to make you leave me! I… I couldn't let her! I love you, Train… I love you so much that I… I couldn't let her have you. I… I refused to lose you to that witch!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as he said those last words, Train stepped in front of him and pointed his gun at his forehead. Creed continued staring into his beloved's eyes as Hades sparked with electricity he now knew came from his cat's rage.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Don't. </em><em><strong>Ever</strong></em><em>. Call her that again."</em></p>
<p>"Penny for your thoughts?"</p>
<p>Train was brought out of his thoughts when Lin was suddenly next to him again, taking a light hold of his wrist as he looked curiously into his intense golden eyes. The cat blinked down at the smaller man, then at the hand that held his wrist. He hadn't noticed that he had actually started sparking from the rage he was reliving. However, Number X's words did not help since it brought him back to another memory between he and Creed.</p>
<p>"<em>Penny for your thoughts?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned as his partner tightened his hold on him, confused by the tears that left his eye. Instinctively, the Black Cat reached out to wipe it away, feeling the overwhelming urge to comfort his lover.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>That must have been a </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>bad dream. Do you wanna talk about it?"</em></p>
<p>This was a moment Train not realized was one of the many times Creed had lied right to his face. After he left, he was able to work out what all those strange moments he had with the silver man when he seemed to be lost in tormented thoughts were about. It was obvious to Train that Creed had been forcing himself <strong>not</strong> to tell the gunman the truth, for fear of him leaving. All those nightmares Creed had been hiding from him must have been related to his fear as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he was right. I did leave. But not just because he killed Saya. Yeah, that would have been enough to make me leave, but the fact that he lied to me about it for so long erased any forgiveness I could ever give him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train?" Lin's voice interrupted his thoughts again, which was probably a good thing because he felt a cold chill surrounding him now. "Where do you keep going?"</p>
<p>Train only glanced quickly down at the man who was speaking to him. He really didn't want to relive this memory with someone he had just met. However, it seemed like Lin was persistent with his concern as he stepped in front of him so they would stop walking and put both his hands on either side of Train's face, forcing him to look the number in the eyes.</p>
<p>Shaolee cocked an eyebrow at him, searching into those bright golden eyes for any signs of what was wrong. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him again and felt his face get a little red then, paled almost immediately as he pushed the man away. The closeness Lin was creating, the way he was holding and talking to him only reminded him more of Creed, and he felt himself getting both angry and flustered.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one's been that close to me since I left Creed and I don't think I'll ever let anyone get that close again.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Lin. Let's just keep going." Train took a resolute step forward, trying to push back all the regretful memories the closer he got to the mansion.</p>
<p>Lin frowned as Train walked away, catching up quickly. They were still several yards away from the Apostles hideout, so he was hoping he could get answers out of the Black Cat before they had to face the enemies.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Lin slipped his arm around Train's elbow and pulled him close, trying to make eye contact again. "I know it must be hard coming back here, but-"</p>
<p>"I said I'm fine, Lin." Train glared down at him quickly, then brought his eyes back forward. "Why do you care so much, anyway? You don't even know me."</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to care. We may have only met each other a few hours ago, but I've known you far longer than you realize."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's right. You've been stalking me…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Almost as bad as Creed…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin giggled, then clung a little tighter to the cat as they walked, happy to see he hadn't pulled his arm away yet. He was kind of hoping Train had just forgotten he was holding on.</p>
<p>
  <em>That or it doesn't bother him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Stalking is such a harsh word. I was <strong>ordered</strong> to follow you." Lin leaned against the gunman a little, trying to test the depths Train would allow him to go with his affection. Even though they just met, Shaolee could already feel his attachment to the man growing. "Creed wasn't ordered to follow you when you were in Chronos…"</p>
<p>Train eyed him wearily, knowing he didn't mean to say that last sentence out loud.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he seriously jealous of Creed? I barely know him!</em>
</p>
<p>He suddenly decided Lin was too close for comfort and pulled away. "While I won't fault you for following orders since I used to be no better, that doesn't give you permission to cling to me. You're already starting to be almost as bad as Kyoko."</p>
<p>"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME, KURO-SAMA?!"</p>
<p>Train groaned as the girl appeared next to him, allowing his body to flow with electricity before she even had a chance to latch on. The teen saw his body flare a bright blue and, having learned from her previous actions, made the wise decision to not grab his arm. The cat nodded, happy to see his warning had worked.</p>
<p>Lin smirked at her. "I think I might have just cut the line."</p>
<p>Kyoko looked at him behind Train and glared viciously at the number. Before she could say or do anything in retaliation, Train stopped walking and froze. Lin and Kyoko walked a little farther ahead, then stopped and looked back at the cat. It seemed like he was reliving another memory and Lin was beginning to worry about him again. Just as he was about to reach out and comfort the gunman again, Sven stepped up from behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.</p>
<p>"What's the plan, Train?" Sven asked, trying to get the cat concentrating on anything other than his inner pain.</p>
<p>Train looked at his friend, then smirked. "Who said anything about a plan?"</p>
<p>Sven felt his eyebrow twitch. "Train… We can't just waltz into the Apostles lair without a plan.</p>
<p>Rinslet stepped forward to agree with Sven. "Yeah, at that point, it's not a rescue plan, it's a suicide mission."</p>
<p>Train winked at her. "Exactly."</p>
<p>The thief blinked in confusion. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and looked back at the castle. "They're expecting me. I know it. If I go running in there first, it will give you time to find Creed."</p>
<p>Sven groaned and shook his head. "How the hell are we supposed to find him in a place this big?! We have no idea where they'll be keeping him!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I do. I can give you directions." Train said, not sure why his plan wasn't a good one.</p>
<p>Eve decided to express her thoughts as she took a step behind the Black Cat. "I agree with Sven and Rinslet. There will most likely be someone watching Creed. Probably Doctor. He's the man that took Creed, correct?"</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder at her. "Yeah…"</p>
<p>"And isn't he the one you said you don't know what his abilities are?" Sven added.</p>
<p>Train felt himself sweat a little. "Yeah…"</p>
<p>"Then that's all the more reason we shouldn't go busting in there without a plan. If we just take two seconds, we can think of something better than you shooting up the place." Rinslet added, folding her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>"How do we even know they're back? Weren't the Apostles still fighting Chronos when we left?" Kyoko questioned out loud, tapping her index finger on her chin.</p>
<p>"They are most certainly back. When I left the battle, I overheard the blood Taoist saying to Parass that they needed to retreat soon." Lin stood in front of Train, eying him up and down before continuing his statement. "Besides, their goal was Train. When Doctor disappeared, they probably retreated soon after. They were outnumbered."</p>
<p>Train glanced at him, not sure why he was giving him that look. "...Did you contact<br/>Sephiria about where we were going?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at him teasingly, then winked, but did not answer his question. "However, as cute as you may be, Train, your friends are right. We can't let you just burst in there and draw all their firepower."</p>
<p>He stepped away from the Black Cat, enjoying the angry blush his compliment got him and turned back to the mansion. "We should split up. If Train knows where Diskenth is, then he should go find Creed and the rest of us and make it <strong>look like</strong> the Black Cat has broken in."</p>
<p>Kyoko frowned in confusion. "But… Isn't that exactly what Kuro-sama is doing?"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, but if you listened to what I said, you would understand what I'm <strong>actually</strong> saying."</p>
<p>Sven smirked, understanding exactly what he meant. "So, if we make a big enough commotion within the mansion, the Apostles will come running as if it <strong>were</strong> Train, but in reality he'll be sneaking in to get to Creed."</p>
<p>Lin looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. "Exactly. And if we split up, we can make more of a ruckus, send them running all over the place, and hopefully not have to fight anyone. No offense to you sweepers, but I don't think any of you is capable of taking down an Apostle on your own. We need to keep moving to avoid a fight."</p>
<p>Train looked at him curiously. "Since when does someone from Chronos <strong>not</strong> want to fight?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled warmly at Train. "Not everyone in Chronos is brought on for the sole purpose of killing. Sephiria knew this when she made me the new Number X."</p>
<p>Train blinked, not sure how to handle that response. As far as he knew, everyone in Chronos was an assassin. <strong>Especially</strong> the numbers. It was just something they did, it was part of the job. That's what they were about. Their job was to kill their enemy or anyone who was a threat to Chronos or the so-called 'world order' they were trying to achieve.</p>
<p>
  <em>And yet, he seems sincere. He also doesn't strike me as a killer. And he said he was ordered to follow me, but not kill me. Has Chronos ever even ordered him to kill anyone?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head so he could refocus on the task at hand and turned to Sven. "I'm not letting you guys risk your lives for this. Not for Creed. I may not want him dead, but I don't want you to die in the process of me trying to keep him alive."</p>
<p>That was something Train was absolutely sure of. If saving Creed meant risking the rest of his friends, he wasn't going to do it. Or he may at least push it back to a later date when his friends weren't with him. He was pretty sure the Apostles wouldn't kill Creed right away. Especially if they were trying to use him as bait to get the Black Cat to their lair.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, I won't risk them. Not for the person who killed Saya. Not for Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven slapped his back. "I told you you're not doing this alone. If we let you convince us to turn around now, we know you'll just sneak away later and do it on your own."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his friend's ability to read his thoughts. "That's not-"</p>
<p>"-Besides, I'm pretty sure this was Eve's idea anyway. You just decided she was right." Rinslet added as she stepped over to the bio-girl, patting her on the head as if she were a proud sister.</p>
<p>Eve pouted at being patted like a puppy, then addressed Train. "We're not letting Creed die. You can't make us turn around, Train."</p>
<p>Train turned around to look at his friends and smiled. It had been a long time since he felt like he could trust someone let along care enough to try and protect them so instinctively. However, it was a refreshing emotion to have again. It was nice to know he could still care enough about someone to not only have faith in them, but want to make sure they were safe. After what happened between him and Creed, he thought he would be broken forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's good to know I can still feel compassion for others. I'm really glad I met Sven so he could introduce me to these strange people and the sweeping world.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew he also had Saya to thank, but he had her to thank for everything. Train didn't need reminding of that.</p>
<p>Train jumped a little when he felt two hands slither up his back and to his shoulders, turning him around so he could face Lin again.</p>
<p>The number smiled fondly at him, then put his hands on either side of his face again. "We've got your back, Train."</p>
<p>The Black Cat narrowed his eyes and pushed Lin's arms away. As much as he had learned to trust others again, he wasn't ready for the kind of contact Lin seemed intent on pushing on him. Train moved away from the front door and to the side, where he knew several entrances were.</p>
<p>"If that's the plan we're going with, then I should show you different spots you can enter through. Over here is where I can get to the Doctor's lab quickest, which I'm pretty sure is where they're keeping them. There's also several entrances in the back and on the other side. Some are easily accessible which means you can also slip out pretty effortlessly as well."</p>
<p>When he got to the entrance he planned on using, Train rolled his eyes when he realized none of them understood what he was saying. Train took a stick and drew a picture of the mansion in the dirt, realizing it would be better to draw a map for everyone.</p>
<p>"This entrance is the best spot for me to get the Creed. I think Lin should enter through here, since it's also closest to the lab and, as much as I hate to agree with him, he's the most equipped to deal with the Apostles one-on-one."</p>
<p>Lin smirked happily at Train's comment and glanced at Kyoko who didn't seem happy with what her crush had said. Train sighed in frustration, knowing that two of them had taken what he said out of context. He pointed to Kyoko, which seemed to make up for what he had just said about Number X.</p>
<p>"Kyoko, you should know the mansion as well as I do, and you've trained with all of the Apostles. I think you enter through here which is also pretty close to the lab. With the both of you creating a distraction in either direction, they'll probably come running since it's obvious I'll be trying to get to the lab."</p>
<p>Kyoko frowned. "Then… Shouldn't Kuro-sama come through somewhere else?"</p>
<p>Sven shook his head. "No. This may sound strange, but since that's what they'll be expecting, they'll probably prepare for the exact opposite."</p>
<p>"Plus, this is the <strong>Black Cat</strong> we're talking about. It's impossible to prepare for anything when Train's involved."</p>
<p>The cat gave Lin a strange look, not particularly fond of the dreamy tone the number used when talking about him. It was another thing that he did that reminded him of Creed, and he really didn't want to have to deal with another Creed in his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>One is too much as it is.</em>
</p>
<p>"Anyway, I think Eve should come through here-" Train pointed to a window that led to the second floor. "She's the only one the can fly, and if our goal is to make them think I'm breaking in, then it would make sense to cover all our bases."</p>
<p>Sven looked uneasy and Eve rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, Sven."</p>
<p>Train chuckled quietly. "You've got to cut to umbilical cord sometime, Sveny-baby."</p>
<p>Sven glared at him. "I told you not to call me that."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes and leaned between Sven and Train, pointing to a spot across the way from the lab. "Is this an entrance here?"</p>
<p>Train looked at where her finger was. "Yes. And I can already see where your thoughts are going and I agree with you. I think you should enter through there. It's the furthest away with the easiest escape route. Best spot to completely avoid a fight."</p>
<p>He didn't want to say it, but he knew Rinslet was probably the least equipped to handle the Apostles on her own. Train glanced at her and she brushed away his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Trust me, I'm <strong>not</strong> offended by that. I'm not looking to die today."</p>
<p>Train nodded, happy to see she was reasonable. He then pointed to another entrance that was near the one Rinslet was going to enter through. "Sven, you should go through here."</p>
<p>Sven frowned at him. "Don't treat me like I'm Rinslet."</p>
<p>"HEY!" The thief shouted, smacking him on the back of the head.</p>
<p>Sven grimaced at the strike then glared at her. "What?! I don't want to be too far from Eve!"</p>
<p>"I told you I can take care of myself…" Eve sounded annoyed as she spoke.</p>
<p>Sven glanced at her. "That doesn't make me worry less."</p>
<p>"Get over it, Sven. I said what I said. You're entering through here." Train said as he pointed to a door, narrowing at the sweeper.</p>
<p>Sven sighed and nodded his head in agreement. The Black Cat looked around the group, still kneeling on the ground to gauge their reactions. "So, we ready?"</p>
<p>"No quite." Lin said as he approached Train from behind, putting his arm around his back unnecessarily. "We need to decide the order in which we enter."</p>
<p>Kyoko growled at him touching Train, but asked a question about his statement. "Can't we just all enter at once?"</p>
<p>Lin gave her an annoyed look. "No. The point is to try and make them think Train is moving around the castle. If they think it's just us, they're not going to move and he won't be able to get to Creed. They're goal is the Black Cat, not us." He looked the teen up and down. "I doubt they'd consider most of us a threat."</p>
<p>"HEY!" Kyoko and Sven both said, but the sweeper calmed down far quicker since he knew it was true.</p>
<p>Lin brushed her aside and continued his thoughts. He leaned in front of Train and pointed to the spot he was going to enter. "I think I should enter first, following by the annoying fire girl-"</p>
<p>"HEY!" She yelled again, folding her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>Lin ignored her and continued. "Then I think Eve should enter, then Rinslet, then Sven. The way the mansion appears to be laid out, this would make the best sense of where Train might head in order. Since he's able to transport quickly, I don't think they'll question why he's moving so fast. If they are as intent on capturing him as it looked back in town, then I think this plan should work."</p>
<p>Train looked at the number, then the rest of them. "Just so you all know, I can't actually flash in doors. I can only do that outside."</p>
<p>Lin smiled kindly at him. "The Apostles don't know that, right?" Train shook his head and the shorter man patted his cheek tenderly. "Then it should be fine. We'll make sure to meet you outside after you have Creed."</p>
<p>The cat looked at him strangely again, then stretched and eyed the group. "How do I know when to enter?"</p>
<p>Sven dug in his bag and checked what bombs he had. "I'll set off a regular grenade, then a smoke grenade. When you see the smoke, that's your cue."</p>
<p>Train smiled and nodded at his friend, then glanced to Lin as he patted his shoulder. "Honestly, how did the Black Cat ever survive without making plans?"</p>
<p>The cat smirked weakly at him. "Guess I'm just that lucky."</p>
<p>That wasn't the entire truth and he knew it. While he knew he was lucky, he also knew that wasn't the only reason he was still alive today. As much as he hated to admit it, Creed had a lot to do with that. When they were with Chronos and with the Apostles, Creed always came up with the plans that kept him alive and Train knew when he didn't follow the plans, Creed was always there to protect him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He made back up plans for his back up plans… And no matter what, he never let me get hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt himself get angry again at that thought. This was the reason he used to trust Creed completely. This was the reason he had originally fallen in love with him, but all of that was negated when he learned what the man's true intentions were. After all those years of Creed keeping him safe and forming all these plans for him, Train used to think it was because he cared about him.</p>
<p><em>But, my first instinct when we were in Chronos was right. He's just an obsessive, possessive stalker who wanted me all to himself. He wanted to </em><em><strong>own</strong></em> <em>me, so he did whatever he could to do that… Including killing Saya.</em></p>
<p>Train gripped his fists and felt his body growing cold while sparking with electricity. These last few hours had taught him he could control two weather patterns at once, but apparently it also happened with his emotions. His cold thoughts and angry feelings made him summon a chill around himself and thunder which the rest of the group could hear.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I could trust him again. I tried to convince myself to trust him again, but I can't. I can't move on from this hatred I feel, this distrust. He ruined anything we could have ever had and what he did have was a lie…. My whole relationship with him was a lie...</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt a hand on his fist and shot his eyes down at Lin, who was smiling kindly at him. Sven and Eve also smiled at him, knowing the thunder and the chill in the air meant he was working through some painful memories.</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA! Don't be upset! We're here for you!" Kyoko tackled him from the side, making Train shout out in surprise as he groaned loudly.</p>
<p>Train pushed her off and addressed the group again who all had eyes on him. He really hated how he couldn't hide his emotions anymore, but sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"Let's just get this over with." He looked at Lin who smiled at him one more time, then took off to the door he was going to enter through.</p>
<p>Train watched him go, then waited a few minutes and turned to the annoying teen. Kyoko saluted and smiled happily at him, then also disappeared in the direction she was instructed to go in. Eve was already flying in the air when the girl left, ready to start her distraction as well and after hearing Kyoko set a few things on fire, she decided to take her exit. Rinslet ran off as soon as Eve flew into the air, knowing she had a bit of a distance to travel and wanted to make sure she was there on time.</p>
<p>Before Sven left, he turned to Train, worry in his eyes as he addressed the cat. "What do you intend to do with Creed after you save him?"</p>
<p>Train didn't look at him as he spoke. His eyes stayed on Eve, who was taking it upon herself to move to another window and cause a ruckus there. "I… I don't know yet, Sven. Right now, I can only think about the present. We'll figure out the future later."</p>
<p>Sven smiled and patted the cat on the shoulder then ran off. Train watched him go and rubbed his face when the sweeper turned the corner. He still couldn't believe he was actually going to risk his own life and the lives of his friends to save the man that killed Saya. While he knew that's what she would do, it didn't make him feel better. There was a part of him that wanted to leave Creed and never see him again, but his gut was telling him that wasn't right.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I decided to listen to my gut from now on. It was trying to warn me of Creed long before I found out the truth, and I didn't listen. I was too stubborn and brainwashed to listen to my own feelings and all it did was cause me pain and heartache.</em>
</p>
<p>Train blamed Creed for most of his emotional problems, but he also knew he wasn't entirely blameless. If he had just listened to his dreams the first time he had them, it would have saved him a lot of heartache. If he just caved into the questions and sought answers sooner, he wouldn't have given himself so willingly and readily to Creed and he wouldn't be so distraught with his emotions now.</p>
<p>
  <em>I would have left far sooner and saved myself a lot of time and pain. I should have just listened to gut…</em>
</p>
<p>The gunman saw the smoke rise in the distance and knew that was his cue. He smacked himself in the head to rid him of these distressing, self-hating thoughts and ran towards the door he knew was closest to Doctor's lab. He glanced up to see Eve had flown to the other side of the mansion and smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's good to know I can trust them, at least…</em>
</p>
<p>Train put his hand on the door knob and shocked it quickly, smirking as it fell off and pushed the door open easily. Over the last six months, he learned this was the best way to break into a place. It was quick and easy which made a lot of his sweeps go much faster with far less bloodshed. He hadn't killed anyone in any of his jobs, but it was also good to have this skill since it helped stop him from hurting anyone unnecessarily.</p>
<p>It was also helpful since he couldn't flash himself into and out of buildings. He had learned quickly he could only transport himself and others to outside locations since he needed access to the sky to summon the lightning. This was something he didn't want the Apostles to find out, so the sooner here got the Creed the better.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then I need to get him and everyone else outside so I can move them all to safety. Hopefully they'll be doing their best to stay outside anyway so they don't get trapped in this hellhole.</em>
</p>
<p>Six months ago Train called this place home, but now that it brought back nothing but unwanted memories, he couldn't see it as anything more than a prison.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it. Don't drift off again. Concentrate so you can find Creed and get out.</em>
</p>
<p>Now that he was inside, it was getting more and more difficult to not think about how much it hurt to be back here. The fact that he was seeking out the only place he refused to go even when he felt safe here made it worse. It also happened to be down the hallway from the last room he was in before he left. His thoughts started to drift again and he shook his head, choosing to think about what he was going to do when he found Doctor.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>he'll be here. He's most likely the reason they're working so hard to find me. There's no way he'd leave the lab knowing I'd be able to figure out that's where Creed is.</em></p>
<p>It also happened to be the place where Creed had let him know was a special prison for him and Doctor was smart enough to know Creed was going to tell him about that. Train had enough time to at least get somewhat of a conversation in with the man to let him know that bit of information. While Trian didn't have the chance to take the documents from Creed, he at least knew about this place.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, there is the chance that Creed is lying. But, why would he lie about that? He wants me to come back more than anything and telling me about what Doctor has been up to would only make me want to stay away more. Creed knows lying about this would only be shooting himself in the foot with winning me back. I hate to say it, but he's right. I really don't have a choice but to listen to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Train made his way down the hallway, feeling his adrenaline increase the closer he got to the door. He noticed it was cracked open a little, as if inviting him in. This confirmed to him that Creed was being kept in there and most likely in the one room the cat didn't want to go to no matter what. His instincts were telling him this as well the closer he got to the door, feeling his stomach turn at the idea of being caught by Doctor.</p>
<p>The Black Cat stood in front of the Doctor's lab, trying to listen if anyone was in there and the silence that emitted from the room was eerie. It was so quiet that Train actually questioned if Doctor and Creed were in there. He had a feeling that panther wasn't going to leave Kanzaki's side, so the idea that something that big wasn't making a sound made Train very uneasy.</p>
<p><em>No, he </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be here. This is the only place the Doctor can contain me. My prison is in here which means Creed is definitely in here.</em></p>
<p>Deciding it was now or never, Train pushed the door open and leapt inside, gun pointed forward, sparks flying from the barrel. While he couldn't summon full on lightning indoors, he could create sparks and shocks. This was something he was also able to focus into his gun and bullets, similar to Durham's, but he knew what he did was better.</p>
<p>No one was in the lab, not even that beast. Now that Train thought about it, he didn't think that thing could fit in his room let alone travel inside. If its abilities were the same as his, it wouldn't be able to transport indoors either.</p>
<p><em>That doesn't mean anything. I can't make assumptions about it. If Creed is right and it has my DNA in there, it might be able to </em><em><strong>copy</strong></em> <em>me, but could have other abilities as well.</em></p>
<p>Train took a few steps forward towards another door he saw open. Considering there weren't any other doors ajar, Train assumed this was where Doctor wanted him to go. It was pretty obvious this was the room intended to keep him prisoner and while Train knew it was probably a bad idea to take the bait, he knew he had to.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Doctor knows I have to as well. God, I still can't believe I'm risking imprisonment for Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Train walked over to the door and peeked inside. He saw the silver man tied to a bed, seemingly unconscious, but saw no one and nothing else. The Black Cat looked around the room, noticing the rubber padding everywhere and grimaced when he realized Creed was right. Doctor may not have known he couldn't control lightning while indoors, but the rubber was definitely going to impede his ability to shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since it looks like that's what the bed is made out of too. Doctor has to have other things up his sleeve as well. There's no way he'd only prepare for lightning. He's not that stupid and careless.</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled at Creed's sleeping form, angry at the man for being so weak to pass out and so stupid for getting caught in the first place. He frowned and raised his hand up, creating a small whirlwind of snow and cold air, creating a snowball to form in his hand. Luckily, weather such as snow and cold air was something Train could still control while indoors since it didn't come from the sky.</p>
<p>The Black Cat smirked then threw the ball of snow at his former partner, holding back a laugh as it hit him directly in the face. Creed's eyes shot open and turned to Train, blinking a few times to focus in the room around him. When his eyes turned to Train the gunman jumped a little at what he saw and pointed his gun at Creed's head. These were not the eyes of his former lover and partner. These were the eyes of a killer, the eyes of the man from Chronos that didn't care about anything or anyone. Train knew this look all too well and knew something had gone wrong in the time he was taken captive.</p>
<p><em>I've seen that look before, but I've </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>seen it directed at me. He's never been able to look at me with anything except that infuriating love sick puppy dog look. What the hell happened?</em></p>
<p>What was more surprising was seeing Creed's reaction to the snowball colliding with his face. He began to struggle against the bonds angrily, like a wild animal who desperately needed to be released to hunt for its dinner. Creed clawed viciously at the clamps around his wrists and pulled his arms fiercely, trying to free himself from the binds. He arched his back forward and pulled his legs as hard as he could and Train was beginning to think he was going to break something.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whether it be the binds or his bones, I'm not sure. But I'm not so sure I even want to take him out right now…</em>
</p>
<p>Train decided to try and talk to Creed to get his attention. He didn't see Doctor, but he was sure the scientist was around there somewhere. Chances were he was waiting for Train to walk into the room so he could close it behind him, so the cat was trying to make sure that was the last thing on his list that he tried to do.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train whispered, hoping the man would look at him again. With the first stare he received, it was almost as if his former partner didn't recognize him, so he wanted to see if Creed would know who he was based on his voice.</p>
<p>"Creed… Are you okay?" The question was asked more out of concern for what Doctor might have done to him than his physical well being. Not that he wished for Creed to be hurt, but he had a feeling something had been put in the swordsman's system that was making him react this way.</p>
<p>When Creed heard his name said a second time, he turned in the direction of Train and growled ferociously. However, when he locked eyes with the cat, Train saw a tiny bit of the blue return to them. They softened slightly and he began to pout, his hand now reaching out to the gunman in a loving way.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed moaned as he tried to reach his beloved, then felt an indescribable rage take over him again as his longing hand changed to an angry fist. He felt a growl escape his control and he screamed, trying to fight back the fury that was taking control.</p>
<p>Train watched as his ex-partner's demeanor changed drastically. He blinked in confusion, not sure what to make of it. While he was used to Creed's mood changes when around him, this was something he had never seen before. Creed had never looked at him with such violence in his eyes and he had especially never seen him change from a loving, yearning look to a frenzied, savage one.</p>
<p>"Why don't you come get your ex-lover, Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Train backed away from the door a little as he heard Kanzaki's voice. He couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, so just to be sure he wasn't going to take chances that he was standing behind the door, ready to push him inside.</p>
<p>Train glanced around the room, then responded to the question. "I'm not about to risk being caught in your little 'Black Cat' prison to save Creed. The reward highly outweighs the peril."</p>
<p>The cat looked at Creed quickly and saw a flash of blue that formed behind them. It was fast, but in that second, Train could see an unfathomable pain Creed felt which gave the cat a moment of pity for the man. He was able to shake it off hastily, knowing now wasn't the time to drop his guard and feel sorry for the restrained man.</p>
<p>He could hear Doctor laugh at his response then saw him appear from another side of the room Creed was in, one Train couldn't quite see from the angle he was sitting at. He smirked at the gunman, then walked over to Creed who was once again growling like a beast and scratching at his arms, desperately trying to break free.</p>
<p>Doctor looked down at his former leader, still smirking as he patted the man's head like a pet. Creed tried to bite the hand but Kanzaki moved it away quickly, then turned back to Train.</p>
<p>"You know, before he fell into this state, all he could talk about was you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel bad enough to walk in there? Since when <strong>doesn't</strong> he talk about me?"</p>
<p>Doctor laughed and took a step away from Creed. "That's a fair response. However, it wasn't my plan to get you in here, Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train cocked his gun and aimed it at Doctor, sparks flashing from the barrel as he pointed it directly at his head. "As cozy as it looks, I won't be joining you in there."</p>
<p>Doctor's eyes glinted with a sickness Train only knew the scientist to have. "You won't have a choice."</p>
<p>Before Train could react to his words, he felt something large push him from behind and into the room. Doctor shouted a command in German and the door shut. As Train stumbled forward and made a move for the door he could see a glint of golden, cat like eyes, leading him to believe Aja had been in the room he was just forced out of. As much as Train wanted to know how something that big could hide in such a small space, he knew now wasn't the time.</p>
<p>He tried to push against the door, slamming his body as hard into it as he could, but it wouldn't bunge. When he tried the knob, he could see that it turned, which meant the creature must have been sitting in front of it. Desperate, Train put both his hands on the door, electrifying them and seeing the sparks disappear pathetically. Train cursed to himself, realizing the door was also a thick rubber, angry he hadn't noticed that before.</p>
<p>He heard Doctor snicker again and turned around, instantly pointing Hades at his head as the scientist stepped further away from Creed, pulling something out of his pocket. Train eyed the object suspiciously, and frowned at what he was holding.</p>
<p>"You gonna pop out a TV and put on a movie, Doctor?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki smirked and put his arms behind his back. "It's for future use."</p>
<p>Train didn't like that and decided to voice his opinion. "Why wait? What better time than now? Seeing as you're about to have a bullet in the head."</p>
<p>Doctor laughed loudly at this. "You and I both know you won't kill me. That Black Cat is dead."</p>
<p>Train chose not to respond to his statement, knowing it was true, but not wanting to say it out loud. When he heard Creed snarl and fight against the table again, Train took this opportunity to try and figure out what was going on.</p>
<p>"What did you do to Creed?"</p>
<p>Doctor looked back at the swordsman and smirked again, taking another step away from the former Apostles' leader. "I've simply brought out his true colors, Black Cat. You always knew he was a monster after all, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Train tightened his grip on his gun, not sure how to respond. "He may be a killer, but this-" He gestured to Creed with his head. "-Is not even human. Creed's acting like a wild animal you chained up. Even at his worst he was not <strong>this</strong> bad."</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders, continuing to step further away from Creed. "Maybe you just never really knew who Creed was."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the Doctor, getting angrier by the minute but his body unable to spark due to the rubber floor. He didn't like how the man was using his old and new feelings for Creed against him. Kanzaki was trying to weaponize his past relationship with Creed against him, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He didn't spend six months away from the world just to become a slave to his feelings again.</p>
<p>"How about you just shut up so we can get this fight started." Train surrounded himself with a small blizzard, signalling he was ready to attack.</p>
<p>Doctor snickered and eyed the cat coolly. "That sounds like a plan… Except I am not your opponent."</p>
<p>Train gave him a perturbed look, but before he could fire any shots at the man, Kanzaki pushed a button on the remote, then shouted a comment and he disappeared with a flash Train knew all too well and was able to piece together that it belonged to Aja.</p>
<p>The cat gasped as the scientist disappeared, not sure how the panther's abilities were able to work in this room, but didn't have time to think any more about it as Creed was leaping at him, sword suddenly in hand which made Train curse himself for not noticing it had been hanging from his hip sooner. The gunman was able to block the blow immediately with Hades, looking shocked as Creed snarled viciously in his face.</p>
<p>Train pushed away his former partner with Hades, then flew himself in the air away from Creed as he launched at him again. He couldn't go far since Doctor had built this room with low ceilings, which Train knew was to keep him from getting too high. Creed was able to catch him easily, throwing himself in the air and slashing at where Train was. The cat wasn't able to flash himself away and with the speed Creed was moving he wasn't able to block the second blow. Train bit his teeth as the second form of Creed's Imagine Blade sliced into his arm, leaving a large gash from his shoulder to his forearm.</p>
<p>The gunman landed on the ground harshly, rolling away immediately as Creed was on him again, slashing wildly, with no rhyme or reason. Train knew Creed fought erratically, but he had a feeling this had something to do with what Doctor had done to him. He could also tell that each of his attacks were also aimed to kill, which is something Train was not used to Creed doing. With every training session that ever had, the swordsman always went out of his way to avoid any of Train's vital spots. However, in this battle, it was clear the silver man was trying to kill Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he's moving awfully well for someone who's been doing nothing by crying in bed for the last six months. What the hell is going on?!</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't have time to finish dwelling on that thought as Creed was slicing at his neck now, the cat barely able to avoid it as he spun to the side and into a wall. Train touched his neck and saw blood had been drawn, but he didn't have time to assess the damage as Creed was aiming for his back. The Black Cat pushed himself off the wall and launched himself across the room again, floating himself in the corner of the ceiling as he looked down at his ex-partner.</p>
<p>"Creed! Snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?!"</p>
<p>Train heard Creed growl and scream again and watched as the mouth of his Imagine Blade flew towards him, its teeth dripping with saliva as it tried to wrap around his waist. Train flew himself across the ceiling, his back sliding against the rubber padding encasing the room as he landed on the floor at the other end. He looked down at himself and noticed his shirt was torn open, exposing his stomach and part of his chest. Again, he didn't have time to look himself over as Creed's blade was coming at him again, this time the sword's mouth grabbing his leg and throwing him in the air and into the ceiling. Luckily, the padding cushioned his clash, but it still knocked the air out of him and he could feel his leg throbbing in pain.</p>
<p>Creed's weapon was still wrapped around his leg as it pulled him closer to the madman. Train laid on the ground in front Creed, staring into his crazy, violent eyes, trying to see if there was any form of the man he was once partnered with. He knew he had a violent streak, and he knew what he had done to Saya, but this was not normal even for Creed.</p>
<p>"Creed, I'm trying to <strong>help </strong>you! Can't you see that?!"</p>
<p>The silver man's eyes shone a bit of blue when Train said that. "T-Train…?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and tried to reach that hint of humanity his former lover was beginning to show. "I'm here to <strong>save you</strong>, Creed! Not fight you!"</p>
<p>Train watched as a tear fell from Creed's eye as the red took over again. The swordsman was snarling once more which quickly changed into a scream as he yanked his blade back and threw Train into another padded wall. Again, the cat was grateful to have the cushion, but he could feel his body already starting to bruise from the constant collisions.</p>
<p><em>Damnit! I can't even get a hit in on him! He's moving </em><em><strong>so fast</strong></em> <em>and I can't flash myself like usual!</em></p>
<p>As Creed was running towards him again, Train tried to use the space between them to his advantage. He took in a deep breath, then released it onto the floor, creating ice to form on top of the rubber. Creed lost his footing and slipped comically, which Train couldn't help but laugh at. He flew himself into the air quickly, using both of his hands to cross against his chest which bent the ice around Creed, encasing him in a roll of frozen liquid.</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief when he saw his ex-partner unable to move, floating himself closer to the man so he could get a better look at his face.</p>
<p>"Creed… I'm not here to fight." He saw another tear leave the silver man's regretful red eyes and frowned. "And I feel like you don't want to either."</p>
<p>Now that he had a chance to get a better look at him, Train could see the pain behind the fury. Creed looked utterly desperate to stop himself, but he wasn't able to. The depths of his sorrow was almost too much to look at, but Train forced himself to, hoping that would break him out of whatever curse the Doctor forced on him. He hated that he felt pity for the man, but it was hard not to when he gave him such a furiously sad and defeated look.</p>
<p>"T-Train…" Creed managed to gasp out between his savage grunts and groans. "T-Train… Kill me…"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "What?!"</p>
<p>Creed growled and fought back a scream, trying to get his words out before the drug took over again. "Kill me! I… I-I can't c-control it… The rage… The anger. K-Kill me, Train! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!"</p>
<p>The cat stared at him for a second then shook his head. "That's not happening. If I was okay with you dying, I wouldn't be here right now."</p>
<p>Train didn't have a chance to see the man's reaction to that as he saw the floor begin to change colors. Its original black tile changed to a bright red and he could feel the heat radiating even from the spot he floated on. Train looked at Creed and saw the ice around him beginning to melt, the frozen substance now turning back into its liquid form and releasing Creed.</p>
<p>The silver man screamed again and threw himself at Train, slashing at the air aggressively, trying to reach Train. He was able to dodge each slice and cursed, realizing Doctor had prepared the room to stop his cold abilities as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which means he probably has this room prepared for anything. Damnit, what the hell am I supposed to do?!</em>
</p>
<p>He had been holding back because he didn't want to hurt Creed, but he also thought attacking the man would only make him more angry. Train was also aware that whatever Creed was given must have increased his abilities to some extent since he had never seen his ex-partner fight like this.</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless this is what he was always capable of but never let me see for whatever reason. Maybe he thought I'd look at him differently?</em>
</p>
<p>That didn't matter right now and Train rid himself of the thought fast as Creed stabbed at him. Train moved to the side, but screamed as the tip of Creed's blade sliced the side of his stomach. The cat's hand flew to the spot immediately, holding it tight to keep his blood from spilling anymore than it already had. He growled as he looked at the red liquid slipping between his fingers, cursing himself for being so useless right now.</p>
<p><em>Damnit, I'm trying so hard </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>to attack him that I'm getting my ass kicked! Not to mention none of my abilities work in this stupid room, but Creed seems to be better than ever.</em></p>
<p>Just hours ago, Creed was getting beaten to a bloody pulp and barely able to hold his own, but now he was fighting as if he had done nothing by train since the Black Cat left. Train was at a loss as to what was going on and found himself fighting to stay alive and try to talk Creed out of whatever trance Doctor had put him in.</p>
<p>"Come on, Creed!" Train shouted, jumping away from another attack then flipping to avoid another. "Are you seriously going to kill <strong>me</strong>?! Of all people in the world, you're going to let Doctor win and kill me?"</p>
<p>Creed slashed his sword down to slice Train in half and stopped. The Black Cat did not move as he stared directly into the swordsman's eyes, pointing a gun at his forehead, but made sure to keep his eyes on the crazed man. He knew Creed melted every time he made eye contact, and he was sure it would work this time.</p>
<p>Creed gripped his sword tightly and gritted his teeth, trying to fight the demonic voices growing in his head. Just moments ago, all he could hear were his inner thoughts and his mother's harsh words about how worthless he was. He heard over and over again how Train hated him and would hate him forever. The voices reminded him of the pain he caused Train and how he loved Saya more than he could ever love him. They told him he would be alone forever, so he may as well kill everyone now. At least then, he would be alone of his own volition.</p>
<p>However, as Train spoke and reminded him of who he was attacking, he stopped. When he saw those eyes, he felt a bit of warmth return to him. He felt himself begin to falter at the beauty of his beloved and felt his rage filled red eyes returning to their normal, adoring blue whenever he was looking at Train. His arm started to fall and he felt his body relaxing, reminding himself of how much he utterly loved the man he was about to strike down.</p>
<p>"Train…" He whispered, slowly falling to his knees, but never taking his eyes off his cat. "Train…"</p>
<p>He reached out to his love, hoping he could at least touch him before the madness took over again. This was short lived as Doctor decided to interrupt his wonderful reunion with his love and spoke harsh words to the swordsman.</p>
<p>"He left you, Creed." Doctor said through speakers that were placed in the room. "He left you for that sweeper girl. He loved her more than he could ever love you."</p>
<p>Train glared at the ceiling, not sure where the voice had come from, but knowing it had to be up there somewhere. "Doctor…"</p>
<p>"Train doesn't love you and never will. Saya made sure of it. She made sure he could never love anyone except her. Even killing her did not give Train back to you. Her spell is too strong. The only way to save your precious cat from her is to end his life."</p>
<p>Creed felt his rage returning as Doctor spoke. He imagined that girl talking to Train, holding Train, kissing Train. He pictured Saya loving Train and his Kitten returning that love in a way he could never love Creed. His drug filled mind reminded him of how Train was never his in the first place and Saya only ensured that by making contact with him and placing a spell on him. He saw his beloved going towards her, embracing her in a way he had never embraced Creed and felt his insanity slip away once more.</p>
<p>Train watched this change happen right in front of him. He saw every emotion pass before Creed's eyes with each of the Doctor's hateful words. Although he couldn't say exactly what was going through his ex-lover's head, he knew Kanzaki was hitting every button he could to set him off again. The sweet, loving, innocent, blue eyes Creed reserved specially for Train disappeared within minutes and were soon replaced with the cold, heartless, red eyes of a killer finally finding its victim. Train narrowed his eyes and cocked his gun, ready for the man's next moves, but not sure what they would be.</p>
<p>"He doesn't love you, Creed. And he never will again. He only has eyes for <strong>her</strong>…"</p>
<p>Creed tried to fight the violent urges as best as he could at Doctor's last words. He tried to use his beloved's eyes as his guiding light, but it didn't matter. As the scientist finished his sentence, Creed knew it was the truth and he was lost. Saya had taken his love away from him and even her death didn't end Train's attachment to her. No matter what he did, Train would never be his. He was going to live the rest of his life a lonely shell, waiting for the only person he ever had affections for to return his feelings.</p>
<p>That was all the reminder he needed of how hopefulness life was. Doctor had put it back into his head that if he couldn't have Train and was going to die alone, why not just take the rest of the world with him? He lifted his arms again, his Imagine Blade back in hand as his eyes became a furious crimson once more. Without another loving thought in mind, he sliced down at Train, no longer able to see the man he loved. All he saw was another body he needed to dispose of before death came to claim his soul.</p>
<p>Train cursed loudly and rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. He felt his cheek get cut terribly, his hand running to the spot instinctively to try and keep blood from flowing too much. Again, he did not have time to worry about his physical state as Creed was on him again, this time slashing to the side and slicing at Train's waist. The Black Cat ignored the pain and flipped away, landing several feet away from the swordsman, trying to reassess the situation.</p>
<p>However, he wasn't even given a chance to think as Doctor's voice echoed across the room once more.</p>
<p>"And now those new sweepers are swaying him in their directions even further! They are in league with Saya! They are persuading Train to join them and luring him even farther away from you! They are finishing the job that sweeper girl started!"</p>
<p>Train threw himself in the air and landed behind Creed, but had to jump away quickly as the man screamed painfully at Doctor's words and turned around to slash at him again. Train did his best to make eye contact again to try and break him out of it, but he didn't have the chance. Creed was moving too fast and acting too emotionally to give him a minute to remind him of what he was doing. No matter how angry the man was, Train knew he didn't want to hurt him. No matter how violent or furious he was at the world, the number one thing the gunman knew was Creed couldn't kill him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, this is bad. What do I do? I can't keep holding back. He's going to kill me if I do. But… If I let myself go…</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't need to finish that sentence. His moral code not to kill was still new and there was still a part of him that hated Creed enough to kill him. If he let himself slip back into that mindset, he might end the mandman's life, and especially now seeing how little control he had of himself due to the Doctor's influence, he knew that was wrong. He couldn't let himself slip.</p>
<p>
  <em>Saya wouldn't want that… </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>don't want that.</em>
</p>
<p>This fight had made him realize he wasn't killing Creed just for Saya. He didn't want to kill him because he truly believed it was wrong to end his life. He had no right to end another person's life, no matter what they had done. No one had that right. This was something he was beginning to realize more and more, but this fight shined a light on it that refused to go unnoticed. No matter how mad he got, no matter how much pain Creed had caused him and countless other people, it was not Train's place to decide whether he died.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that's what you meant, isn't it Saya? We are not Gods. We don't get to choose other people's fates. No matter how strong we become, it's not our place to say when someone deserves to die.</em>
</p>
<p>As Train ran from another attack he realized now what he wanted from Creed. He wanted his former partner to do the same thing he had been doing: Repent. He wanted Creed to think over his past sins and learn from them. He wanted Creed to realize how wrong he had been and understand on his own why it was wrong. He didn't want Creed to make the choice because of Train or any other outside influences. Creed needed to learn every life he took was <strong>his</strong> decision and <strong>his </strong>alone. He couldn't blame it on anyone else and needed to reach that internal realization on his own. Even if he was ordered to kill by Chronos, <strong>he</strong> was still the one that delivered the final blow.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he can't do that on his own…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was thrown further over the edge than Train had ever been and his ex-partner's kill count was worse than the Black Cat's. While Train had killed many people, the amount that Creed had killed for the sheer thrill of it was staggering. There were several times Train actually had to stop Creed from killing someone. And with the dependence he had on Train, the gunman had a feeling Creed was going to need his guidance.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I hate to admit it… I think I know what needs to happen after I get him out of here…</em>
</p>
<p>The cat cursed and jumped from another attack, holding back a scream as Creed made contact with his arm.</p>
<p><em>Strike that. </em><em><strong>If</strong></em> <em>I get out of here.</em></p>
<p>Train spun to avoid another attack, then ducked and threw himself across the floor. When he stopped against a rubber wall, Train shot his hand out and threw another sheet of ice at Creed. It reached the swordsman's feet and wrapped around his ankles, causing the silver man to freeze in place, then fall forward on his knees as he tried to run forward, not seeming to realize he was frozen to the ground.</p>
<p>Train watched as the floor around Creed turned a bright red and the ice melted away. Train cursed again and jumped in the air to avoid another slice from the Imagine Blade. He floated above Creed and tried to think of what else he could do without hurting him. He didn't want to injure Creed too badly, since he knew he wasn't himself right now and it wouldn't be right to go all out on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not just that, but I can't use my Tao. This is so frustrating!</em>
</p>
<p>He launched himself across the room as the mouth of the blade tried to wrap around him again, then flew to the floor to avoid another slice. Train ran across the room to create some distance between him and Creed, stopped, turned around and aimed his gun at the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I need to do this the old fashion way...</em>
</p>
<p>Train shot at the wall behind Creed and watched as his bullet hit the rubber, bounced off it and landed directly behind his ex-partner's left thigh. Creed yelled out and fell to his knee, but was on his feet again in an instant. Train jumped to the side, dodging a stab from the tip of his blade, then rolled on the ground so he was behind the bed, facing Creed. He fired another shot at the wall behind Creed, this time it bounced and landed in his right calf, but made an annoyed sound as it still didn't seem to stop the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is absurd! What the hell did they give him?! Can he not feel pain? Or is he just too angry to even notice he'd been shot twice.</em>
</p>
<p>As Train spun away from another attack, he managed to make eye contact with Creed and noticed he had been crying. He saw a tear fall from his eye before, but now it looked like he was sobbing uncontrollably, as if his heart was desperately trying to tell Train something. As if Creed felt like he was dying with each strike he made at Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>He asked me to kill him before… But that's not going to happen. Talking before seemed to help him, but it wasn't enough. Doctor's words and drugs are stronger than my words. What else can I do to snap him out of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Train jumped away and tried to say something to Creed one more time. "Creed, remember who you're attacking! Try and remember who I am! Do you really want to hurt me?!"</p>
<p>Creed screamed and sliced at the air in front of Train again, his body shaking as he tried to stop himself from hurting the man he loved. "N-no… D-don't… Don't want to hurt you… N-never wanted t-to hurt you… I-I love you…"</p>
<p>Despite his words, Creed did not stop. He cried out in agony as he sliced at his beloved again, begging his body to stop, praying Train would kill him so he wouldn't hurt his precious cat. With each swipe he made with his sword, with each drop of blood he saw his love spill, Creed felt a little more of himself die on the inside. If Train wasn't going to fight back or try to kill him, Creed knew he had to do it himself.</p>
<p>Creed was able to stop himself enough to turn his sword and aim it at his own neck. Train saw this and his eyes widened, realizing what the man was about to do.</p>
<p>"NO!" Train shouted as he ran towards his former partner, desperate to stop him from doing something the Black Cat didn't want.</p>
<p>Train collided with the man, knocking him to the ground and pinning his arms to the floor. Creed screamed and pushed himself upwards, knocking Train over so he was now on top of his cat, sword still in hand as he raised it in the air, ready to bring it down on the only person he ever gave a damn about.</p>
<p>The Black Cat saw the tears and pain in Creed's eyes and froze, not sure what to do. Creed looked so defeated, yet so furious. His eyes were still a dark crimson, but Train watched his body quake with sobs and his arm shook with fear over what he was about to do to Train. Creed gritted his teeth, trying to fight his body from giving his cat the final blow, but he didn't think he could hold out much longer.</p>
<p>
  <em>MOVE TRAIN!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed screamed this in his head, not sure why Train was just staring at him. He knew his beloved was capable of breaking free, so he wasn't sure why he wasn't. If he stayed there much longer, Creed knew he would lose all control again and slice open his neck. And he knew as soon as that happened, Creed would turn his sword on himself.</p>
<p>As Train stared up at Creed, a memory began to return to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is that really all it takes to make you stop?"</em>
</p>
<p>Train made a strange face and cursed at himself for realizing what he could do that would most definitely snap Creed out of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since it looks like he has somewhat control over himself right now. But… Am I really going to do this? What will the repercussions be?</em>
</p>
<p>Train continued staring at him for a few more minutes, trying to think of anything else he could say to Creed that would bring him out of his drugged state. He really didn't want to do what he was thinking, but he had a feeling it was going to be the only thing that would work. And at this point, unless he decided to kill Creed or let him kill himself, he was out of options.</p>
<p>Creed screamed and felt his last bit of control leave him and lowered his swords quickly down on his beloved. However, he stopped when Train reached forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling his face down so it was in front of his Kitten's. Creed's eyes widened as Train pressed his lips against his, the silver man freezing in place as his drugged brain tried to comprehend the situation.</p>
<p>While his head wasn't sure what was going on, his body acted instinctively. Creed dropped his sword which had returned to its normal, empty handle and fell on top of his cat. He wrapped his fingers eagerly through Train's hair and slid his tongue into his beloved's mouth. Creed felt his whole body relax into his love, holding as tightly as he could to his head, diving his tongue as deep into his Kitten's mouth as he could. It had been far too long since he was able to feel his beloved, taste his cat and he didn't want to let a second slip by without having those sensations in his life again.</p>
<p>When Creed dropped his sword ,Train felt relief flood over him and relaxed his body a little, ready to pull away from the kiss. However, when the swordsman fell on top of him and began caressing his hair with such earnest want, he was starting to wonder if this was the right decision. He felt Creed's tongue enter his mouth fervidly, as if the silver man thought he was going to die without feeling every detail of his mouth. He heard Creed moan in bliss and Train could tell how badly his ex-lover had been wanting this.</p>
<p>Train allowed Creed to continue kissing him and opened his eyes to see where his Imagine Blade had fallen to. Just to be safe, Train reached out and grabbed it, subtly attaching it to his hip. He figured if when the kiss ended and Creed was homicidal once again, at least he wouldn't have his weapon anymore.</p>
<p>Creed's heart was on fire as Train let him do whatever he wanted. He pushed himself as hard into his beloved as he could, reliving the time he was happy when he and Train were together. In that moment, Creed forgot about everything that happened six months ago and pretended they were lovers once more. He knew it wasn't true and Train most likely was in agony right now, but he didn't care. His cat was allowing him to be selfish for a minute and he wasn't going to let that opportunity slip by.</p>
<p>Train knew the drug was starting to wear off, but he could still feel a bit of violent tension in his ex-partner's body. He tried to relieve that last bit of rage by slipping his hands up Creed's back and to his shoulders, pulling the man closer and deepening the already deep kiss. While Train really didn't want to be doing this, there was also a part of him that had been lonely the last six months. When Creed first touched him like this and they shared their first night together as lover's, Train realized how amazing all those sensations were and had been craving them again more than he knew until this moment.</p>
<p>As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good to be kissed like this again. Each of Creed's caresses with his hands and stroke of his tongue brought him back to a more peaceful time. A time before he knew what Creed had done. A time when Train was truly happy and content with the world around him. Before he knew it, he was shutting his eyes and allowing his physical desire to take over, washing away the emotional hurt the man on top of him had caused him.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train's eyes shot open and he pushed Creed away from him, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand and looking uneasily at the silver man.</p>
<p>"...Are you back?" Train was trying to catch his breath from both the kiss and the fight, but managed to get out that quick question.</p>
<p>Creed rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, blinking wildly as if he had just been woken up from a terrible nightmare. He looked over at his beloved as he asked his question, then nodded his head. When Train kissed him, he felt all his pain go away. In that quick moment of heaven, Creed remembered what it felt like to be happy again. He remembered how amazing Train felt, how delicious he tasted and his body craved more. As he laid on the ground next to his love, his heart ached with yearning and he felt his hand reaching out to his Kitten, desperately wanting to touch him again.</p>
<p>He smiled warmly at his beloved, his heart returning to its broken state when he saw the discomfort in Train's eyes. "Thank you… Train."</p>
<p>Then, he registered his cat's current physical state. While deep down he knew what he had been doing to Train, he didn't fully understand the level of pain he had caused his love until just now. His shirt was torn and blood was seeping from his stomach. The cuts were shallow, but that did not make Creed feel any better. Both of his shoulders had been slices as well and his face was bloody and bruised. He watched as Train ran a hand through his hair, still trying to catch his breath and felt himself cry when he saw his Kitten leave a trail of blood from his hand on his flawless face.</p>
<p>Without thinking, Creed moved himself over to Train and took hold of both his shoulders. He looked his beloved up and down, tears falling from his eyes and guilt began to wrack his body. Creed sobbed loudly and buried his face into Train's chest, wrapping his arms around his cat's back, pulling him as close as he could.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Train…" Creed felt his body growing weak as he held onto Train, as if he was going to pass out. "I'm so sorry, Train… I love you so much… I'm so sorry, I love you…"</p>
<p>Train felt Creed go limp against his chest, signaling that he had passed out. His arms were still wrapped tightly around his body which the cat was not surprised at. The gunman sighed and rolled his eyes, not sure what had caused him to become unconscious since he was pretty much unharmed from their fight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it an after effect of the drug? Adrenaline wearing off?</em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked towards the door. It really didn't matter what the reason was, all that mattered now was they got the hell out of there. Train wasn't sure why Doctor hadn't said or done anything yet, but he had a feeling that if he didn't start moving now, something bad was going to happen.</p>
<p>Looking down at Creed, he frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why did I kiss him back like that? Am I really so desperate for intimate contact that I'll accept it even from him?</em>
</p>
<p>This was something else he decided needed to wait and be evaluated later. They couldn't stay there and contemplating a make out session he had with his ex-lover wasn't going to help either of them right now. He was upset enough knowing that he was going to have to carry Creed again, adding in self-hate for kissing a man he saw as his enemy wasn't going to make anything better.</p>
<p>With a disgruntled sigh, he stood up, taking Creed with him and putting one arm under his knees. He wanted to just throw the man over his shoulders, but seeing as Creed had a tight hold of him already, he was forced to carry him more delicately. As he adjusted the man in his arms a little, Train sighed in annoyance as Creed made a happy sound and rolled over so his face was pressed against his chest again.</p>
<p>"Je t'aime tellement mon chaton" (2)</p>
<p>Train didn't know how to respond to that, but also knew it didn't matter since chances were Creed wouldn't hear him anyway. Instead, he decided to ignore it and the other sweet nothings he kept whispering to him in favor of walking towards the door. There was a part of him that hoped the silence from Kanzaki meant he had left for whatever reason and maybe that meant Aja was no longer blocking the door.</p>
<p>The knob turned and the cat was able to push it open with ease, making him smile happily as he stepped through the door with Creed in his arms.</p>
<p>"Vous êtes si belle, Train." (3)</p>
<p>Train sighed at Creed's words and made his way carefully through the lab, ready to drop Creed and attack if Doctor or that beast came back. Now that he was out of the prison, he could feel the electricity flow through him and he smirked, feeling whole once more now that he was back to full strength.</p>
<p><em>Well, maybe not </em><em><strong>full</strong></em> <em>strength. I'm pretty banged up. But, I've had worse. I can move just fine and none of the blows he landed on me were lethal.</em></p>
<p>As Creed nuzzled his head into his shoulder, Train grimaced in pain, reminding him of how much damage he had taken during their fight. As if feeling his hurt, Creed whined sadly and moved his head somewhere else.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>Now the cat was starting to wonder if he was actually awake. That was too coincidently for him to be asleep. "Creed… Are you awake?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't respond and continued whispering loving, French words which led the cat to believe he was actually unconscious. It just appeared as though no matter how dead to the world he was, Creed still somehow knew what was going on with Train at all times.</p>
<p>"Je suis vraiment désolé, mon amour. Je suis vraiment désolé." (4)</p>
<p>Train stopped before he exited the lab and looked down at Creed, seeing he was crying once more. The way he apologized just now made him feel as though he wasn't saying sorry for trying to kill him now. His apology sounded deeper than that, as if he had been waiting all this time to tell him that.</p>
<p>"You didn't deserve that hurt… You didn't deserve that pain…"</p>
<p>Again, Train had a feeling Creed was talking about something else and felt himself growing annoyed as he realized what Creed was apologizing for. Some sparks flew from his body as he pushed his way through the door and out of Doctor's lab, not caring when Creed let out a painful, quiet yelp from the lightning that flew through his body. Train glanced down at him again, seeing if that woke the man up and got angry when he saw the depressed, agonoize look on his slumbering face.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Creed. Now's not the time." He knew the man couldn't hear him, but wanted to get out how mad he was at hearing his apology.</p>
<p>Creed continued apologizing to Train as he made his way down the hallway and up the stairs. Train was doing his best to ignore every sorry, every plea, every beg to forgive him, but it was nearly impossible. He was so annoyed at Creed's words and he wasn't even sure why. The silver man apologized to him a million times that night he found out what he did and the night before Train left. He didn't accept his apologies then and he wasn't going to now.</p>
<p>"It's too late to apologize, Creed…" Again, he knew the man couldn't hear him, but felt like this needed to get out, even if he'd have to repeat it to Creed later. "You did what you did, and you can't undo it. I don't want to hear it…"</p>
<p>As if understanding what Train said, Creed stopped apologizing and returned to his sweet words of love for the Black Cat. Train felt this was more acceptable than the apologizes and although he wasn't sure why, they were easier to ignore. He reached the top of the stairs and found himself pushing Creed's face further into his chest, earning a blissful sigh from the unconscious man and rolling his eyes at Creed's reaction.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm definitely going to have to make sure he's not reading into this after he wakes up. I need him to be quiet so we can sneak out of here before and Apostles show up.</em>
</p>
<p>That was the real reason he pushed Creed harder against him, but he knew the swordsman was making himself believe it was something else. Again, Train didn't have time to worry about this right now since he heard fighting happening down the hall from him. He was about to turn the opposite direction when he realized it might have been one of his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! If they get hurt I'll never be able to forgive myself!</em>
</p>
<p>He looked down at Creed and growled angrily, aware he couldn't just put the man down and jump back into battle. He also knew he had taken a beating just now and fighting the Apostles wasn't something he was ready to do just yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to get Creed out of here first. Then I'll come back to get Sven and them.</em>
</p>
<p>With this thought in mind, Train ran down the hall towards the door he had entered through. He heard a loud scream followed by a crash and saw a piece of the ceiling fall down in front of him. Train looked up into the large hole that was there now and saw Jenos smirking down at him.</p>
<p>"Hey, there, Black Cat! What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Train frowned up at him. "I should be asking you the same thing. Did Lin tell you how to get here?"</p>
<p>Jenos laughed. "Who else would?"</p>
<p>That was when he noticed who Train was carrying and made a strangled face. However, before he could ask anything else, Train heard Shiki yell a common and saw the short Taoi throw a seal across the hole Number VII was looking down. Jenos was soon too distracted by his fight to continue the conversation with Train, but the gunman felt a bit better knowing Chronos had arrived.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I owe Lin my thanks. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.</em>
</p>
<p>Train ran faster towards the door, hoping the arrival of the numbers meant his sweepers friends had been able to escape. Just as he was about to approach the door, he saw a flash of blood cut him off, wrapping itself around the door, sealing it shut so Train couldn't use it.</p>
<p>The cat turned around and took a fighting stance, ready to drop Creed as Charden eyed him from down the hall.</p>
<p>Charden looked at Creed curiously, then to Train. "Are you seriously taking him with you? Unharmed?"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm not going to let him die."</p>
<p>Charden sighed and shook his head. "Guess you really are both just useless…"</p>
<p>Before Train could respond, he watched as Sephiria leapt at him from down the hall, slicing at the air he had managed to move from, flipping down the hallway and out of Train's sight. Sephiria was about to follow him when she caught a glimpse of the cat and widened her eyes at who he was holding.</p>
<p>"Heartnet… What are you doing with Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Train locked eyes with her and responded with his own question. "What does it look like I'm doing?"</p>
<p>Sephiria took a second to respond, trying to make sure she chose her words wisely. "It looks as if you are rescuing him. Is that the case?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>She cocked an eyebrow. "Then you don't intend to get your revenge?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I do. But, my idea of revenge is different than what it was six months ago."</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Have you forgotten you're in the middle of a battle, Number One?!"</p>
<p>The voice came from Maro who Train could not see down the hallway, but knew what his voice sounded like. His thoughts were confirmed as he watched Sephiria fall to a knee from an unknown force, her face strangled as she tried to look over at her attacker. Train watched as she tried to stand against the gravity and growled in frustration as he put Creed on the ground.</p>
<p>Train ran down the hall and slid in front of the number. Maro's eyes widened when he saw Train and tried to ready an attack, but was too slow as Train threw him up in the air and shot a blast of ice at him. The large Taoist shouted curses at the Black Cat as he moved closer, continuing his ice attack as he encased him in the frozen liquid. Train looked up at Maro and laughed at his position on the ceiling. The gunman had encased him in a block of ice, pinning him to the ceiling allowing only his head to stick out.</p>
<p>"You should see yourself right now, Maro! You look ridiculous!" Train clutched his stomach as he laughed, trying to ignore the pain his injured body felt from the gesture as he pointed up at the Taoist. "I can't believe the ice is enough to hold you up there! How has the plaster now fallen from the weight?!</p>
<p>"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, CAT!" Maro screamed as he struggled against the ice.</p>
<p>Not wanting to hear more of his curses, Train shot one more blast of ice at his mouth, sealing his lips shut so he could finish his conversation with Sephiria.</p>
<p>"Now, now, sweetie, we'll come back to you later. Mommy and Daddy are talking." Train turned back to Sephiria who was looking at Maro in shock. The cat smirked at her as he spoke. "You didn't think I spent all that time away just to plot my revenge, did you? I'm not the Train you knew at Chronos."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at him, then down at where Creed laid on the floor, mumbling incoherently to himself. "I'm starting to understand that…"</p>
<p><em>But I'm not sure </em><em><strong>what</strong></em> <em>exactly is different this time…</em></p>
<p>Train had gone through so many changes in the last couple years, and Sephiria was beginning to lose track of who he actually was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or if I even knew that in the first place…</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head and pointed her sword at Creed. "What do you intend to do with him?"</p>
<p>Train looked at Creed and frowned. "If I gave him to Chronos… What would you do with him?"</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed the cat strangely. The way he asked the question was somewhat hopeful. As if he knew what she was going to say but wanted to hear something different so he <strong>could</strong> hand him over.</p>
<p>"You know what we'll do, Heartnet."</p>
<p>Train sighed and rested his head in his hands. "Then… I guess I'm taking him with me…"</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes. "So… You still have feelings for him?"</p>
<p>Train glared at her. "No. But that doesn't mean I want him to die."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and looked down the hall, making sure no one was going to interrupt them with another attack. The rest of her team had the Apostles pretty distracted, so she was confident she could at least finish this conversation with the Black Cat before he returned to the fight.</p>
<p>"Your friends are safe. They're waiting in the woods for you." Sephiria made sure to get this out first before Train began to worry.</p>
<p>The gunman sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you, Sephiria."</p>
<p>"I didn't do it for you, Heartnet. I don't want to see innocent civilians be killed."</p>
<p>Train smiled at her. While he knew that was true, he also knew she did it because she wanted to protect his friends. He didn't need to hear her say that, though. It was enough to know they were safe.</p>
<p>"What do you mean you're taking him with you? What about your revenge for that sweeper girl?"</p>
<p>Train looked at her, then at Creed. "As I said, my idea of revenge has changed. Saya wouldn't want me to kill him."</p>
<p>Sephiria felt betrayed by that. Six months ago, he wanted to kill <strong>her</strong> for what he thought she had done to Saya. Now, it seemed as though knowing Creed had been the one to do it, he had changed his mind. "What changed your mind?"</p>
<p>Train looked her in the eyes, knowing what she was feeling and making sure she understood where he stood. "I was beginning to realize killing in Saya's name was wrong long before I found out Creed did it. I don't want <strong>anyone</strong> to die."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked him in the eyes and nodded his head. Somehow, that statement was enough to get her past her thoughts of the Black Cat's hypocritical actions. "Then what's your plan?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I don't know yet… I'll figure that out as I go. All I know right now is I need to get him and myself out of here. This battle has nothing to do with either of us anymore and as I said before, I don't want to see anyone die."</p>
<p>Sephiria continued staring at him, not sure what to make of his new resolve. "...Understood."</p>
<p>Train smiled at her then turned to run back down the hall. He got about half way before he stopped and looked back at Sephiria, calling out to her before she could return to her fight with the Apostles.</p>
<p>"Are you going to come after him?"</p>
<p>Sephiria stopped herself from running off and looked back at Train. She frowned at him and furrowed her brow. "I cannot answer that just yet. For now… Just keep him hidden. You'll have your answer soon."</p>
<p>Train gave her an uneasy look then ran down the hall, scooped Creed back up and turned the blood covering the door into ice. Train then took out Hades and shot an electric bullet at the frozen water, waiting as it exploded the dried blood. The cat kicked the door down and ran outside as fast as he could. He ignored Creed's happy moans as he clung back to his chest, snuggling as close as he could and resuming his adoring words about Train.</p>
<p>As Train ran through the woods, he stopped when he heard Sven yell his name. He sighed in relief and approached his friends, happy to see they looked mostly unharmed.</p>
<p>"What happened?!" Sven asked, seeing the state he was in and Creed was passed out in his arms.</p>
<p>Train looked down at himself and sighed at Creed who was speaking to him lovingly in Russian now. "Long story. For now, we should leave."</p>
<p>Sven looked at Creed wearily, then back at Train. "Are we taking him with us?"</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed, then back at Sven. "I can't leave him alone, Sven. Who knows what they'll do..."</p>
<p>Rinslet wasn't sure about his idea either and decided to voice her concern as well. "What makes you think he'll be any better off with us? Or we'll be better off with <strong>him</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "I don't think we'll really be better off with him, but I <strong>know</strong> he'll be better off with me. Saya was my guiding light back to the world, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm Creed's."</p>
<p>Neither of them were convinced of this so Train tried a different tactic. "We already know I can't leave him here and we know if I give him to Chronos they'll kill him, and that's not what any of us want." Train grimaced again as Creed managed to snuggle into another damaged part of his body. "And I'm not saying it's forever. It's until I feel like we can trust him not to go on a killing spree. When I think he's stable enough and knows the difference between right and wrong, I'll kick him out of the group."</p>
<p>Sven was about to speak, but Train interrupted him again since he was pretty sure he knew what the older man was about to say. "If he ever shows any signs of danger, I'll hand him over to Chronos. No questions asked. Deal?"</p>
<p>Sven sighed uneasily, then nodded his head. "Deal…"</p>
<p>Train smiled at him and gave him a look of thanks and gratitude. Sven turned and took Eve's arm, walking down the path that had led them away from the Apostles' lair. Rinslet patted Train on the back as she followed after the bio-girl and her guardian, the Black Cat breathed a sigh of relief as he walked behind them as well. He glanced back down at Creed again who was smiling affectionately in his arms, continuing to tell Train how much he loved him.</p>
<p>"YA tak sil'no tebya lyublyu, Treyn." (5)</p>
<p>The Black Cat grimaced as Creed nuzzled into a wound on his shoulder again and bit back a curse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I really going to try and help this guy?</em>
</p>
<p>Train ignored another loving sentiment from his ex-partner and looked at the sky. He smiled as a cloud moved and allowed the sun's rays to caress this slightly tanned skin. Feeling Saya's reassurance surrounding him, Train nodded and walked faster after his friends. It was going to be hard, but he knew this was the right thing to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>Relax</p>
<p>(1) "I love you so much, my Kitten."</p>
<p>(2) "You're so beautiful, Train."</p>
<p>(3) "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so, so sorry."</p>
<p>(4) "I love you so much, Train."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Difficult Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lin tucked his hair behind his ear as he walked down the hallway towards the conference room he'd be meeting Sephiria to find out his fate after leaving battle to follow the Black Cat would be. The fight between the Apostles and Chronos happened three days ago and he was only just now hearing what his punishment would be. This was due to the massive amount of work Sephiria and the Elders had to deal with after confronting the Apostles full on for the first time. She had a lot of information to share with them and everyone needed a chance to recover before they dealt with Lin's Black Cat tunnel vision.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention what I did wasn't a big deal. Yes, I technically disobeyed orders. But I would argue my free thinking got Chronos a second chance at taking the Apostles down.</em>
</p>
<p>Number X smiled as he waved at an eraser, earning a confused stare from the young assassin he passed by. Despite going to find out what his fate would be, he was in a good mood. He had actually been in a good mood ever since their fight with the Apostles and he met Train in person. While he knew he should be worried, he wasn't since he didn't actually leave the battle.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not like I left to go get a coffee. I followed Train and fought Doctor and his beast off with him and his friends.</em>
</p>
<p>However, he understood why the Elders were upset with him. The mission was to take the Apostles down and capture Creed. When they left to fight the Taoist organization, there was no mention of confronting the Black Cat, let alone trying to bug him. Nor was leaving the battle to follow Train to the Apostles hide-out. While he understood, he didn't agree and rolled his eyes at the thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>I messaged Sephiria as soon as we broke in and they were able to continue their fight. Not only that, they were able to make the Apostles retreat again.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin knew the issue with that situation as well, though. The battle between Chronos and the Apostles had gotten so out of hand the entire mansion was destroyed and they weren't able to gather much information from Doctor's lab. They managed to save a few documents and lab supplies, but not enough that would really amount to anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>On top of that, the Apostles got away and I know defeating them was the main goal of finding their hide-out. Everyone was in pretty bad shape when they got there, but they should at least be happy they injured that beast to near death.</em>
</p>
<p>When they arrived at the castle, the Apostles may not have been ready, but the numbers were not ready for the beast Lin fought with Train and his friends. He didn't have time to warn them about it, but he also assumed Doctor was going to have his hands full with Creed and Train. Even he was surprised when the scientist arrived with the panther. It actually made him worry about Train, but after Sephiria debriefed them, he found out the Black Cat had escaped unharmed, with Creed.</p>
<p>Lin frowned at that thought as he turned a corner. He wasn't too fond of the idea that Train left <strong>with</strong> Creed. And from what Sephiria had said, it sounded like he planned on keeping the swordsman hidden while things died down. None of it sat well with Lin, but he knew he couldn't demand answers from Number One. He was in enough trouble as it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, I can't help but wonder why he took Creed with him. Doesn't Train hate him? Doesn't he want Creed dead? Why is he keeping him safe and close?</em>
</p>
<p>Number X couldn't ignore the fact that after meeting Train he had quickly become infatuated with him. Before they met, he saw Train as just a legendary assassin with a cute face whom he respected and simply wanted to meet. But, now that he actually saw him in person, had a conversation with him, and saw what he could do in a fight, Lin knew his feelings had grown quite rapidly. Even he was surprised at how quickly his feelings had progressed.</p>
<p><em>I knew he was cute from his picture, but I wasn't expecting him to be </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>much more attractive in person. I could barely control myself around him. I'm just happy he didn't push me away as roughly as he did that annoying girl.</em></p>
<p>After their short interaction, Lin immediately saw why people were drawn to the Black Cat. He understood completely why that annoying teen girl was always clinging to him and he especially understood why Creed had fallen so obviously and devotedly head over heels in love with the cat. Number X also knew if he wasn't careful, he wouldn't be too far behind the ex-Apostles leader. Even though he only met Train once, he could feel his affection for the ex-number growing every day.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is why I don't like that he's keeping his ex-lover around… I understand he doesn't feel that way about Creed anymore, but it's already been three days since the battle which means they've had three days to spend together. Is it possible something could have changed during this time?</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't even get a chance to say bye to Train before he left since they were in the middle of fighting Chronos when the Black Cat left with his friends. Because he left so quickly, Lin also realized he didn't have a chance to find out where he might have been going. He had a feeling Train wouldn't have outright told him, but with a few leading questions, he might have been able to get a general idea.</p>
<p><em>I also didn't get a chance to hear what happened between him and Creed before they left. Again, I don't think he'd tell me, but not knowing is </em><em><strong>killing</strong></em> <em>me! It didn't sound like he was angry at Creed when they left which doesn't help my fearful curiosity.</em></p>
<p>Lin sighed sadly as he approached the door he knew Sephiria was going to be behind. As much as he wanted to keep mulling over the fate of his new crush, he knew he needed to concentrate and prepare himself for whatever was to come in the next few minutes. Lin took a big breath and knocked on the door. Even though he knew she was expecting him, he knew it would be rude to just barge in without warning.</p>
<p>"Enter." Belze said from the other side.</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course Belze is there…</em>
</p>
<p>Number X pushed through the doors and smiled at Sephiria. She sat behind a small table, Belze standing next to her, arms at his side as he stared Lin down. Lin knew Number II never meant to look down on people, but his demeanor always came off as a bit condescending.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it doesn't help how big he is. He's probably forced to look down on everyone despite what he might intend.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria gestured for him to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk. He did as he was told, still smiling at the woman who hadn't even lifted her head yet. Number X crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees, waiting for her to look at him so they could get this over with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would Belze call me in if she wasn't ready? Seems like a waste of time.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he respected Sephiria enough not to complain. Besides that, she was his superior. He wasn't about to start complaining about her taking up his time when she had far more on her plate than he did. The most he had planned was to wonder more about Train and where he might be. He very much wanted to look for the Black Cat, but he couldn't without being ordered to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well... Maybe they just don't need to know if I start looking for him. We're allowed to have hobbies, right?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. Lin didn't realize during his musings of the cat he had looked away and started tapping his foot on the ground. This must have annoyed Number One as she eyed him in frustration and looked down at his leg. Lin smiled apologetically and stopped his leg from moving. The woman sighed and put the papers down, then leaned back in her chair.</p>
<p>"As you know, the Elders have been discussing what your fate will be after abandoning us during battle…"</p>
<p>Lin bit his tongue. He wanted to say he didn't actually leave. All he did was get to the second phase of the fight sooner by going to the Apostles' lair.</p>
<p>
  <em>That and I led them to where they have been hiding all this time…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin said none of this. Instead, he nodded his head and kept his eyes on his leader. He was going to be a good lackey while she was talking.</p>
<p>Sephiria put her hands against her lips as she spoke to her subordinate. "Before I inform you of their decision, I need to know for myself… Why did you follow the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at her, not sure how to answer that. The real reason wasn't going to be acceptable, but the other reason wasn't entirely a lie either, so he decided to stick with that.</p>
<p>"I wanted to find out where the Apostles' had been hiding so we could attack their home."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "I thought that's what you would say. However, the Apostles have moved again, as you know, so we're back to square one."</p>
<p>Lin held back an annoyed sigh. "But you were able to continue your fight before they ran away again. And we were able to destroy one of their hideouts."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Yes, but we weren't able to gather any information they may have been hiding before that happened."</p>
<p>"I don't see how that's my fault." Lin regretted saying it as soon as the words left his mouth, but he couldn't take them back. He saw Belze eye him warningly and decided to apologize right away. "I'm sorry, Number One. What I said was out of line."</p>
<p>Sephiria was quiet for a second, then rubbed her eyes. ""No… You're right. We should have been more careful. The battle got out of hand as soon as soon as that beast showed up."</p>
<p>Lin knew she was talking about Aja and frowned. "I apologize for not warning you about her…"</p>
<p>He knew they saw her at the beginning of battle, but they didn't see how big she had gotten after he fought her with Train on the roof. She seemed manageable before that, but after being injected with nanomachines, it was impossible to stop her.</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at him between her fingers. "You said Doctor injected her with nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Yes. He injected her while we fought her on the roof. She also has the Black Cat's DNA in her. That's why she was able to use the same abilities as Train."</p>
<p>"Yes, I remember you telling us that… I wish we had some information on her…" Sephiria flipped through her papers and frowned helplessly.</p>
<p>Lin thought of something and smiled to himself. He decided he would share that information with her after finding out what his punishment was. Maybe it would get him out of trouble.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it might be a good excuse to be ordered to find Train again.</em>
</p>
<p>"Thank you for answering my questions. You said what I expected you to say, and that is also everything I told the Elders." Sephiria pushed the papers aside and folded her hands on the table. "The Elders decided to go easy on you. Seeing as you didn't actually leave the fight and led us to their lair, they've decided to let you off with a warning."</p>
<p>Lin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."</p>
<p>He wasn't expecting anything too bad, but he also wasn't expecting to be let off so easy. Although, he had a feeling that had something to do with Sephiria. She always tried to take the brunt of their fury for her numbers. For whatever reason, she always thought any of their individual failures was her fault.</p>
<p>This thought made him concerned for his superior and he wanted to voice his worry. "Sephiria… How are you doing?"</p>
<p>Number One gave him a cautious look and did not answer the question. Instead, she wanted to know more about what happened with him and the sweepers while they were apart.</p>
<p>"Tell me what happened during your time away from us. Did you find out anything more about what the Black Cat's intentions are with Chronos and Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed sadly. "No… Train left before I got a chance to find that out. He seemed confused during the time I saw him interacting with Creed, however, he didn't appear to want to have anything to do with the Apostles."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. That was pretty much what she thought the case to be. "What about with Diskenth? Did he still seem out for revenge?"</p>
<p>After the quick conversation she had with Train, she still wasn't sure. It didn't feel right that he had suddenly given up his desire to kill Saya's murderer, but the cat seemed convince. And the fact that Creed looked so unharmed made her wonder even more what was going through her ex-Number's head.</p>
<p>Lin looked to the ground and shook his head. "No… I really have no idea what his intentions with Diskenth are…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at Number X. His normally cheery demeanor changed almost immediately after she brought up Train and Creed. "What are your concerns?"</p>
<p>Lin brushed her questions away. "My concerns are personal. No need to worry about them."</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed him curiously for a second, then her eyes widened as little as she pieced something together. It was clear on the man's face what he was thinking, so she decided to spare him the embarrassment and ask him something else.</p>
<p>"Do you know what the Apostles' intentions with Heartnet and Diskenth are now."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head again. "No. To be honest, Creed seemed just as disconnected with the Tao group as you all are. The only thing he seemed to know about was that creature and that they were coming for Train. I'm he knows more, but I didn't have a chance to talk to any of them."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, seeing the man was more upset at not being able to talk to Train more, but that wasn't her concern. She had her hunches as to what they wanted from Creed and Train, but, unfortunately she had no proof.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Elders don't want to let either of them go so easily. I was able to convince them to give us a few more days while we recovered from the battle, but they're already getting impatient. I don't think I can give Train much longer to hide Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria saw the sad look in Number X's normally happy face and sighed. She waved him away with her hand. "Well, if you have no other information for me, then you are dismissed."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head and looked back at her. "I actually do have a little more information that might be of use." Seeing her curiosity peek, Lin smiled and continued. "Diskenth has documents that pertain to the beast known as Aja."</p>
<p>Sephiria's eyes widened. "How do you know this?"</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "During battle, I overheard him trying to explain to Train that Doctor intended to kidnap him by using that beast. That's how I found out it had his DNA in it. Train didn't believe Creed because he doesn't trust him, but Creed pulled out some papers and tried to offer them to the Black Cat. However, since we were in the middle of battle, I'm not sure what happened to them. I don't know if Train took them or if Diskenth still has them."</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him. "Why didn't you share this sooner?"</p>
<p>Lin looked away, a bit embarrassed. "To be honest… I forgot about it until just now…"</p>
<p>Sephiria thought about what he said, nodding in acceptance for his reason for not telling her until now, then smiled "This… This could be good news."</p>
<p><em>Learning more about that creature will be helpful in defeating it and also allow us to understand the Doctor more. If he's capable of creating something like </em><em><strong>that</strong></em>… <em>There's no telling what else he could make.</em></p>
<p>Their battle with the Apostles had shown her how dangerous Kanzaki was and that beast of his was a force to be reckoned with. They may have stood a better chance in taking the Tao group down if the scientist didn't show up with his monster.</p>
<p>"What do you intend to do with Diskenth and the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at him curiously. She had a feeling he meant more than what his words implied, but again didn't want to call him out of his obvious affections for the cat. "That's none of your concern."</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "Are you going to hunt them down?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and rubbed her forehead.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I feel like I've had a similar conversation with Creed before?</em>
</p>
<p>The biggest difference was Lin was much more stable than Creed. His emotions, while evident, weren't as deep as Creed's were. However, she could already tell that even after a few days, Number X was already quite enamored with the Black Cat. Chances were they were only going to grow stronger, and she just hoped they didn't end up having another Creed Diskenth on their hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't see it going that far, though. Lin is much more relaxed than Creed. He also doesn't like bloodshed which is why we use him for missions that are less violent. Not that he's not capable of handling such missions, his skills are just better used elsewhere.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria kept her eyes on Lin as she spoke. "The Elders agreed to leave Train alone. However, they are not comfortable with Creed being loose."</p>
<p>Lin felt himself smile, then stopped before he asked his next question. "Who is going to follow them?"</p>
<p>Sephiria knew where this was going and shook her head. "No."</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>"I said no, Lin. You're not going to follow the Black Cat and Creed Diskenth. We will find someone else."</p>
<p>Number X pouted, but quickly changed his look to one of determination. "Who, Sephiria? Who else is there? You already know I'm a master of disguise so if need be, I can hide myself."</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "Heartnet and Diskenth would see right through that. Especially with your feelings for the Black Cat."</p>
<p>She regretted saying those last words as soon as they left her mouth, but did not falter her stern demeanor. However, Lin didn't seem to care at all about what she had said. He looked at her as if it was obvious what he wanted from Train and didn't care if it was known.</p>
<p>
  <em>That makes sense. He's never been a man of secrets.</em>
</p>
<p>"My feelings for Train aside, you know it's best to send me. This is the kind of mission you made me a number for. Even if I don't disguise myself, Train and his sweeper friends already trust me. I fought alongside them and helped them rescue Diskenth. If anyone is going to follow them it may as well be someone they know and trust."</p>
<p>Sephiria watched him as he spoke and saw the conviction in his eyes. "You're not going to drop this, are you?" Seeing Lin's face did not change, she sighed. "What makes you think they would believe you are there on friendly terms?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled. "I think you said it yourself just now. My feelings for Train are the perfect excuse to not want to cause him or his friends harm."</p>
<p>Sephiria gave him a stern look as she spoke. "But you would not be there for Hearntet. You would be there to keep an eye on Diskenth and get those documents about Kanzaki's experiment."</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Yes, and I won't hide that from them. But, they will understand I am not there to cause them harm because I like Train. My feelings for him will be reason enough for them to believe I don't want to hurt any of them. It's simply the final nail in the coffin to let me stick around."</p>
<p>Number One glanced at Belze who shrugged his shoulders subtly, then looked back to Lin. "You know they will not be happy no matter what, right? Knowing Chronos is keeping an eye on them will not help your relationship with Heartnet or any of his friends."</p>
<p>Lin smiled merrily at her. "Then I'll just have to use my natural charm to win Train and his friends over."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Once more, I must reiterate that you are <strong>not</strong> there for Hearnet."</p>
<p>Lin nodded, eagerly. "Yes. I understand. Train is just an added benefit."</p>
<p><em>And if I can win over </em><em><strong>his</strong></em> <em>affections, that'll just be the cherry on top of this deliciously sweet Black Cat cake.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria wasn't sure what to say about the situation. While she knew sending Lin might not have been the best choice considering his feelings for Train, he was right in that this mission is exactly what they made him a number for. He was intelligent and charming, which made him the best option when they needed to work civilly with their targets. Not just that, but if things did go south, he was able to get away with little bloodshed and could even disguise himself and try again.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. There really are no other numbers that wouldn't just kill them both and if Creed really isn't a threat, I would prefer not to have that happen.</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't want to kill someone unnecessarily, even if that someone was Creed Diskenth. Seeing as Lin was already able to get close to them and even befriend the Black Cat, this made him all the better choice to send after the sweeper group Train had aligned himself with.</p>
<p>
  <em>As long as Lin doesn't let his personal feelings get in the way of the mission, he should be fine.</em>
</p>
<p>Number One kept her eyes on Lin for a few more seconds, before finally sighing in defeat. "Very well then. Seeing as I have no other options, this will be your mission. Go pack whatever supplies you will be needing. You're to find them and leave immediately."</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "How long will I be gone for?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked back down at the papers she had pushed aside as she spoke to him. "That remains to be seen. The Elders want an eye kept on Creed until they are sure he isn't a danger. There's no way to tell how long that will be."</p>
<p>Lin smiled widely at that statement and stood.</p>
<p>
  <em>That might give me enough time to win over Train…</em>
</p>
<p>Shaolee bowed and turned on his heel, heading towards the door quickly. As he walked away, Belze was able to see the happy glint in his eyes and made a strangled face. He waited for the door to shut behind him, then turned to Sephiria.</p>
<p>"Are you sure he'll be able to complete this mission?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. His feelings for Train could even benefit us. If he's able to get close to the Black Cat, that will bring out Creed's true colors. We've both seen how he reacts when Train gets close to anyone else. This could be a good test as to if Diskenth really has given up his Apostles and murderous ways to be with Hearnet."</p>
<p>Belze nodded at his leader, then frowned. Despite what she said, he could tell she was a little uneasy. Number II walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly to comfort the woman.</p>
<p>"You're doing a good job, Sephiria. Stop blaming yourself for everything."</p>
<p>Sephiria smiled up at him. Belze always had a knack for reading her thoughts and he had always been her comfort. Ever since their fight with the Apostles, Sephiria had been feeling as if she had failed the Elders by letting them get away and Belze faithfully reminded her it wasn't her fault. While she still didn't believe it, it was nice knowing he cared enough about her to at least try and soothe her worried heart.</p>
<p>She placed her hand on Belze's and leaned her head towards his arm. "Thank you, Belze…."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eve sat on a chair next to the bed that held Creed Diskenth. Every so often she would reach out to check his pulse, just to make sure he was resting easily. After they escaped from the Apostles' mansion, he passed out and had been asleep since then. This marked day five since their escape, and she was actually beginning to worry about him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is a strange feeling to have. After all, as Sven and Train have reminded me over and over, he's a dangerous man. He's not only an ex-assassin for Chronos, but also the former leader of the Apostle of the Stars.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew she should probably be more scared of him, but she wasn't. It was actually hard to be scared of someone who looked so sweet and innocent as they slept. He also saved them and she remembered all that time ago when he allowed her to leave with Sven in the first place.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that was just because Train told him to let me go, but still… He turned away a great power that day and allowed me to be free. That has to count for something, right?</em>
</p>
<p>She knew Train wouldn't agree. He was still quite angry with Creed for killing his friend all those years ago and she knew he had a right to be. However, she couldn't help but hope he'd let go of his anger soon. As it was, he didn't like being in the same room as the sleeping man. They tried to take shifts in who was watching him, but Train usually got the shorter shift since he couldn't stand to hear Creed's luscious whispers that never seemed to end.</p>
<p>"My beautiful Train… My stunning cat… I love you so much…"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and turned a page in the book she was reading. She was the one who sat in the room the most with him, since she was the most tolerant of his sleep talking. Even Sven couldn't stand hearing how lovingly he talked about Train. Eve wasn't sure why, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with being an adult.</p>
<p>
  <em>That and I'm sure he's not comfortable keeping him with us either. Not only do we have to wait on gathering sweeps until he at least wakes up, but I know he doesn't feel safe around Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew Sven was there when Saya was killed. He saw the whole thing and, even though he wouldn't tell her the full story, she could tell it was bad. Whatever Creed did back then must have been horrible to make even a mild mannered man like Sven uneasy.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed reached out, his face said and strained as he tried to find Train. "I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>Eve sighed as she read her book. She had gotten used to his apologies as well. His sorrow seemed to bother Train more than his loving words. She figured the cat must have been used to Creed's compliments, but he would get even more furious every time he apologized. Again, Eve wasn't sure why, but she was again sure it had something to do with being an adult.</p>
<p>
  <em>Being a grown up must be awful. They never tell me anything and always seem upset about something.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Train. Bitte verzeih mir." (1)</p>
<p>Eve looked at him as he spoke this time, able to work out the German on her own and frowning. He spoke a lot of different languages which caused her to learn more about various dialects than she ever thought she would need. Although, she couldn't deny it was nice learning other languages. While she couldn't actually speak any of them, Creed generally said the same thing, so she was beginning to get the jist of his adoring and apologetic words.</p>
<p>
  <em>This does make me want to learn more of them though. He tends to speak German the most, so I think I'll focus on that.</em>
</p>
<p>She smirked at the idea of Sven being the only one that didn't understand them. She had a feeling Train would enjoy that as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, if he can get over his anger towards Creed and learn to live with him for at least a while.</em>
</p>
<p>It was obvious Creed wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. Train made it clear he needed to know Creed wasn't going to hurt anyone before letting him loose. The cat offered many times to hide somewhere else with the swordsman alone, but Sven turned it down every time. The older man insisted that no matter what Train said, they were safer with him there.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I think he's right. Even if Train leaves with Creed, chances are the Apostles and Chronos will have an easier time tracking us down than them. And after what happened last time, I really don't want to fight them again…</em>
</p>
<p>It was clear Chronos didn't mean them any harm, but it didn't stop them from accidentally hurting them. While they didn't want to attack them it seemed as though they didn't care if they got hurt in the cross fires. And with a battle as big as the one they had five days ago, there was a <strong>lot</strong> of cross fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>If it wasn't for Creed, I probably would have been killed by that number instead of that boy.</em>
</p>
<p>That was another reason she didn't mind watching Creed while he slept. His sleep talking was easy for her to ignore, she didn't have any personal vendetta for him, and she actually was grateful to have him around. Whether Train wanted to admit it or not, he was a strong ally to have on their side and he protected them until Train got there.</p>
<p>
  <em>I do hope that Train learns to forgive him… Not just for his own sake, but for the sake of our group.</em>
</p>
<p>They weren't going to work well together if Train was constantly fighting with Creed or refused to trust him. Creed was going to be a part of their group for a while based on the conversations he and Sven had, so the Black Cat needed to learn to trust him at least a little bit. At least enough that they could get back to their sweeps soon.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a good thing Train had some money from the sweeps he was collecting on his own. Otherwise we might be in pretty rough shape right now.</em>
</p>
<p>There were six of them hiding in the house right now. Rinslet had been forced to stay with them while Creed was knocked out so they could keep an eye on her as well. None of them were safe for the moment. Not at least until Train heard from Chronos or Creed work up. One of those things needed to happen before they could move so their budget was stretched even thinner than usual.</p>
<p>
  <em>I swear, if I have to hear Train complain about not having milk one more time we're going to have one less mouth to feed.</em>
</p>
<p>They were all suffering right now, but Eve was the only one who wasn't blaming Creed. She knew they wouldn't even be alive right now if it wasn't for him. She only hoped the rest of the group would see that as well soon. Again, if they were going to keep Creed around for awhile, they all needed to learn how to trust him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not just Train…</em>
</p>
<p>Eve heard quick movements happening next to her and looked over to see Creed had sat up straight, looking around the room frantically, as if searching for someone. The bio-girl sighed, knowing exactly who he was looking for.</p>
<p>"Train's okay. He's in the other room."</p>
<p>Creed jumped when he heard her voice, shocked as if he hadn't even noticed she was there before. He blinked at her in confusion, then breathed a sigh of relief at knowing Train was okay and looked around the room again.</p>
<p>"Where am I?"</p>
<p>Eve closed her book so she could give the man her full attention. "At one of our sweeper hideouts Train deemed safe enough to hide from the Apostles and Chronos."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her one more time, then looked out the window, as if he was trying to figure out where he was based on that. "How… How long have I been out?"</p>
<p>Eve frowned, not sure how he was going to take this next bit of news. "Five days."</p>
<p>He turned to her quickly and gave her a look of utter disbelief. "WH-WHAT!?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded slowly, trying to give him a sympathetic look. "Yes. After you were brought back to the Apostles' mansion and fought Train-"</p>
<p>"I FOUGHT TRAIN?!"</p>
<p>It was Eve's turn to blink as she gave the swordsman a confused look. "Yes… Don't you remember?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head wildly. "No! No, I would never fight Train! I would never try to hurt him! Where is he?! I need to apologize! I need to make it right!"</p>
<p>The idea of fighting his beloved scared him senseless. Even when they were in Chronos, they only ever trained together. Creed would never intentionally fight Train no matter what. Even if his cat came at him with everything he had, Creed would take each blow with love in his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… This must be a misunderstanding! I would never hurt Train!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not my Kitten. Not my love. I need to find him! What if he hates me even more after that?!</em>
</p>
<p>Eve, seeming to read his thoughts, tried to console him. "Train wouldn't have brought you back here if the fight made him more mad at you. He's keeping you hidden from Chronos <strong>and</strong> the Apostles right now."</p>
<p>Creed still didn't seem convinced and shook his head again. "No… No, I would never hurt Train. I… I would never…"</p>
<p>Eve frowned at his panicked face. "Train wouldn't be risking our lives if he hated you even more than before." Still seeing that wasn't enough, Eve sighed and stood up, saying one last thing to him before she left to get Train. "If you don't calm down you'll only make him more mad. Just take a deep breath and calm down."</p>
<p>Creed looked at her in alarm for a few seconds, then seemed to register what she was saying and nodded his head. He followed her directions and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself to see his beloved again. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Train, but the idea of seeing him again was enough to calm his nerves enough to smile at Eve.</p>
<p>"Thank you…"</p>
<p>Eve nodded and stepped out of the room. Creed watched the door for a few seconds, hoping his cat would walk in immediately after she left. He even felt himself holding his breath in anticipation, but let it go after he started to feel light headed. The swordsman frowned at the door, not sure why Train wasn't there yet. However, when he heard whispered voices, he understood why.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve must be trying to calm him down before he comes in… He really must be mad at me…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed rested his head in his hands, sighing painfully as he tried to choke back his tears. He knew he couldn't cry when he saw Train. He also couldn't embrace him like his heart kept telling him to. It was bad enough he kissed him twice during the fight with the Apostle and Chronos, he didn't need to jeopardize whatever emotions he could get from his cat by making him more angry.</p>
<p><em>I need to put my selfish desires to the side. I need to make sure </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>comes first. No matter what happens, no matter what he says or does, I need to make sure he knows I care about him. Now more than ever.</em></p>
<p>While his heart tried to tell him he might be able to win his cat back if he acted that way, he knew he couldn't let that feeling take over. The point of putting Train first was because he loved Train and his love's needs and wants came first. He needed to do it <strong>for </strong>Train instead of hoping there was the caveat that he would fall in love with him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I ruined all hopes of that the moment I killed Saya… Although, ironically, I would have never gotten so close to him if I hadn't killed her…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head to rid himself of the thought. It was true that after he killed her, Train came to his side and allowed himself to be vulnerable with Creed, but that didn't change that what he did was wrong. And then he continued to hurt his beloved by lying to him over and over again, just so he wouldn't leave. Just so he could keep Train all to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>I would have even let him kill Sephiria and had all of Chronos after him so he would stay by my side. So he would love me… I really am just garbage.</em>
</p>
<p>He was so lost in his own self loathing that he didn't hear the door open and close. Creed was pulling his hair and banging his head with his fists when Train approached and grabbed his wrists. The silver man stopped instantly, knowing who those hands belonged to instantly.</p>
<p>His eyes shot up to meet stern, golden ones and Creed felt his heart stop. He relaxed immediately as Train looked down at him, his strong arms stopping him from abusing himself anymore. Creed was lost again within seconds, but this time it was of blissful thoughts as he gazed longingly into his love's eyes.</p>
<p>"Train…" He moaned, his head falling forward and nuzzling his Train's chest instinctively. He took a deep breath to remember what his cat smelled like and smiled peacefully, forgetting what he had just told himself moments ago.</p>
<p>Creed heard his love make a strangled noise and he pulled back quickly, looking away from his Kitten so as to avoid seeing the anger he knew was there.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>Train watched him for a second then let his wrists go, sitting in the chair Eve had occupied earlier. The Black Cat ran a hand through his hair, a gesture he was learning he did whenever he was frustrated or didn't know what to do. He looked down at Creed wearily, not sure what to say to his ex-partner, but knowing he needed to get the conversation started somehow.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Creed looked scared by his question, as if there was a catch to it. As if he said he was doing anything but bad, Train was going to hurt him. He looked at his beloved, frightened to give him good news, just in case that would send his Kitten over the edge and try to cause him harm.</p>
<p>Train saw this fearful look in his eyes and sighed, leaning back in the chair as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm being serious, Creed. You've been out for five days. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up. I'm not a monster, I really want to know how you're feeling."</p>
<p>Creed whined a little at his love's concern, then shook his head violently. "You're not a monster, Train… I never meant to imply-"</p>
<p>"-Just answer my question, Creed. Stop obsessing over me. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love's angry concern and looked down at his hands, as if he was trying to remember what it was like to hold Train's. "...A little sore and foggy, but okay overall. How about you?"</p>
<p>Train watched Creed as he watched his hands, frowning at the man's ability to circle the conversation back to him. "I told you to stop obsessing over me. Clearly, I'm fine…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled wistfully. "That's good to hear…"</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure what to say next, but he decided to address Creed's statement that he was foggy. "Do… Do you remember anything that happened?"</p>
<p>Eve had filled him in quickly that Creed didn't seem to remember fighting him. She also said how panicked he sounded when she brought it up, which meant it was most likely true. This gave the Black Cat hope that maybe he didn't remember Train kissing him to get him out of his drugged state.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although that doesn't help us figure out what the Doctor gave him. But, for whatever reason, him not remembering that kiss feels better.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched his cat in confusion, trying to read his thoughts, then responded to his question. "The last thing I remember is being taken away by the Doctor. There are vague snippets of me lying on that rubber bed in his lab, but that's it."</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief and nodded his head. "That's good…"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at him. "Wh-wh-"</p>
<p>"-I'm fine, Creed. Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Train felt himself relax a little at Creed's reassurance that he didn't remember anything. That meant he didn't remember the kiss, and he was really grateful for that.</p>
<p>
  <em>To call it a kiss wouldn't even be a correct description. It was more of a make-out session and I don't want to have to talk about what it meant to Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew the man still wanted nothing more than to be with him, so if he found out Train had made out with him, he would have clung even harder to the idea that he was able to win him back. It also didn't help that Train had let it go on far longer than he needed to, simply because the physical contact felt good.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't deny the physical pleasure I felt, but that's also not something Creed needs to know. That and I honestly don't feel like causing him more problems right now. I may not trust or like the guy, but telling him what happened wouldn't be right.</em>
</p>
<p>That's the logic Train had started working on. No matter how uncomfortable something might make him, or how much it might set him back, Train decided he was going to try and do what was morally right. Even if that meant lying to Creed about an intimate moment they shared that he wished he had never happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I guess you could say letting it go on for as long as it did, knowing how he feels about me, wasn't right either…</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head to stop his thought process. He knew he should be able to forgive himself for that. His intentions were to help Creed, which he did. The drug wore off almost immediately, which meant the silver man didn't have to suffer more when he came to and realized he had hurt or even killed Train. That would have been even worse than knowing Train gave him a meaningless kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't blame myself for the physical pleasure I got. It's a human reaction.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kept staring at his beloved, not sure why he was so lost in his thoughts. "Train… Did… Did I fight you?"</p>
<p>Train jumped at the question, almost forgetting he was still having a conversation with Creed. He sighed at the sad tone in his ex-partner's voice and nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes, you did. We think the Doctor gave you something that set you off. You were more violent and bloodthirsty than I've ever seen you."</p>
<p>Creed felt like crying as he looked his love in the eyes, scared to ask the next question. "Are you… mad at me?"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "You mean for fighting me?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head and looked away from his cat, hiding a tear he didn't want his beloved to see. Train frowned and shook his head, even though he knew Creed didn't see it.</p>
<p>"No. I'm not mad at you for that, Creed. You know what I'm mad about."</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed shook a little from his angry tone, enjoying his misery for a moment before rubbing his face to try and stop his thought from becoming too negative.</p>
<p>
  <em>Remember, morally right. It's not right to enjoy when he's hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>"Sorry, Creed. I didn't mean to sound so angry just then. I really am not mad at you for fighting me." Train tried to make his voice sound sympathetic, but he knew his annoyance shined through.</p>
<p>
  <em>Man, this is going to be harder that I thought…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes off Train for a few more seconds, then sighed a breath of relief and looked back at his beloved. "I'm sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes. "Stop apologizing. It makes me more angry."</p>
<p>Creed frowned again and nodded. "Sor-" He covered his mouth with his hands and gave Train an apologetic look.</p>
<p>For some reason, Train felt himself laugh at his ex-partner's face. He didn't know why, but that deer-in-the-headlights look was very comical, especially considering Creed looked so freaked out with something as simple as an apology.</p>
<p>Creed kept his hands over his mouth as he watched his love laugh, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>Train lost it even more when he saw Creed was trying to talk with his hands over his mouth and wiped his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, it's just… You're so pathetic sometimes."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, seemingly not aware his hands did not allow his cat to see the expression. However, Train was able to gather what he said was hurtful to the swordsman and took a breath of air to calm himself down.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just forgot how childlike you can be sometimes."</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes and took his hands away. "You're one to talk. How can a man who's favorite drink is milk judge someone else's maturity?"</p>
<p>Train laughed again and Creed's eyes widened and he covered his mouth once more. The innocent, sorrowful look was back again, and Train couldn't help the amusement he felt. Creed watched as his cat laughed and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if it's at my expense, I'm happy to see I can make him laugh…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched adoringly as his beloved laughed, giving the gunman time to settle himself so they could get back to the hard talk Creed knew they needed to have. The silver man giggled a little as he addressed his cat again.</p>
<p>"You always were so bad at having serious conversations…"</p>
<p>Train wiped his eyes again and looked at Creed's wistful face. He clearly had thought back to a more peaceful time when they were together, and for some reason Train felt himself smiling wistfully as well. He couldn't deny how happy he was when they were together, but he also knew thinking about it reminded him of the pain Creed caused him. He was the happiest he had ever been, then he found out what his ex-lover had done and everything changed.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I wish I could go back to that time, I can't. He lied to me. He killed Saya and then lied to me about it for over a year. And he lied just so he could get what he always wanted…</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt the wistful feeling leave him as his thoughts wondered and he felt a bit of his anger for the man returning as he spoke again. He decided to get right to the point, forgetting the happy moment they just shared together.</p>
<p>"We're hiding from Chronos and the Apostles right now. We couldn't move until you woke up and we heard from Sephiria about what they intend to do with you."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break at Train's obvious eagerness to forget the amicable moment they had just shared, then cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train crossed his arms and looked out the window as he spoke. "After we fought, you passed out. While I was carrying you out, I ran into Sephiria and she questioned what I was planning to do with you. I told her I wasn't sure yet, but I wasn't going to you over so Chronos could kill you."</p>
<p>Creed smiled affectionately at his beloved, his heart soaring with the thought that Train didn't want him dead. "Thank you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train gave him a warning look. "Don't thank me. I would have done it for anyone."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart fall at his love's tone of voice and nodded. "Yes, Train…"</p>
<p>Train watched him for a moment longer, then continued. "She said she would let us know what their intentions are with you soon, but I'm starting to worry we're hiding too well. We haven't heard anything from her yet and it's been five days."</p>
<p>Creed nodded at his love. "What about the Apostles? What happened to them?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. We left while they were still fighting Chronos. We haven't heard anything from them either, but I have a feeling they're laying low and licking their wounds for the time being."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded, allowing himself to enjoy the view of the setting sun's rays bouncing exquisitely off his agile frame. "Beautiful…"</p>
<p>"What?" Train asked, looking at Creed curiously, trying to figure out what his ex-partner had just whispered."</p>
<p>Creed blushed brightly and shook his head. "N-nothing, Train… You're probably right. The Apostles are going to have a lot of work to do. Now that I'm officially gone, they have a lot of regrouping to do."</p>
<p>Train nodded in agreement. "Right, which is good because we needed a chance to take a breather as well. This seems like a good time out for everyone."</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Train and he stood up quickly, walking over to the closet and pulling out a firebox Sven had stashed away. It mostly contained private information for him and Eve, but Train decided the documents they pulled out of Creed's pockets when he passed out were important enough to put in there.</p>
<p>He turned back around and threw the papers at Creed, watching as the silver man blinked at the Doctor's notes on Aja and the prison he created for Train.</p>
<p>He sat back down in the chair, this time putting his feet up on the bed, resting his head in his hands as he leaned back. "Good news is I believe you now. Bad news is… Well, everything else I guess. It seems like they decided to use nanomachines after all."</p>
<p>Creed gave his beloved a panicked look. "Train, I had no idea! You <strong>have</strong> to believe me! It's just like they all said, I really have been useless these last six months. I didn't know about any of this!"</p>
<p>Train put his hand up to stop Creed, fighting back another laugh as his ex-partner's childish dismay began to take over. "It's okay, Creed, I believe you."</p>
<p>Creed smiled happily at his love, feeling his heart swell with relief and joy as he sighed blissfully. "Oh, thank God…"</p>
<p>Train allowed himself a quiet chuckle, then continued. "However, like I said, this really isn't good news. If they're using nanomachines now… They're going to be stronger than ever. Even without us."</p>
<p>Creed gave him a startled look. "You don't plan on going after them, do you?!"</p>
<p>Train returned his scared look with one of determination. "They're plan is to still take Chronos down, correct?"</p>
<p>Creed swallowed, then nodded his head. While he wasn't sure what was going on in their heads completely, he did know their goal to take down Chronos had not changed at all. If anything, it had gotten stronger with Charden in charge.</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Well… We can't really let that happen, can we?"</p>
<p>Creed frowen at his beloved. "Why not? We're not a part of them anymore. They're not our responsibility anymore."</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "Except they <strong>are</strong> our responsibility. We started the group together, remember?"</p>
<p>Creed continued pouting at his cat. "They would have found each other eventually anyway. Why does the onus of their existence have to fall on us?"</p>
<p>The cat sighed and sat up a little, his feet still on the bed as he spoke. "Because it's not right to let them kill freely, Creed. Especially knowing we're the ones that gave them a head start. We unleashed a true evil onto the world. It's our moral obligation to put an end to them before they kill even more people… Or worse."</p>
<p>Creed didn't need to question his beloved with what he meant. If the Apostles got their way and took Chronos down, the world would fall into chaos immediately and the Taoist organization would bend it to their will. He didn't know what that will was with their leadership change, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I were still in charge, it would be to benefit Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, still not wanting to accept his cat wanted to fight a group that looked as though it was only going to grow in strength. "This world is corrupt anyway. What does it matter if we have a change in who runs it? What if they make it better? What if-"</p>
<p>The silver man stopped himself as his Kitten glared at him. The look in his magnificent golden eyes showed so many different emotions, Creed didn't have time to decipher them all. Instead, he decided to focus on the primary one he saw.</p>
<p>
  <em>Resolve. My Kitten is reloved to ending the Apostles. And if that's what Train wants… I am more than happy to oblique.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "If that's what you want, Train… I will follow you into the fire once more."</p>
<p>
  <em>And over and over again if that's what he wants.</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't seem happy with that response and Creed frowned at his cat as he spoke. "Creed… You need to want it for <strong>yourself</strong>. For the rest of the world. Not just me. You need to understand <strong>why</strong> what we created was wrong and why we need to stop it. You need to make up for the wrongs you have done…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Like Saya would want…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched as his love smiled nostalgically, knowing it had nothing to do with him and clutching his chest painfully as he realized Train was thinking about Saya again. He fought the urge to apologize again and sighed deeply. There was a question he had been avoiding asking his beloved because he was too scared of what his answer might be. But, after hearing everything he said, he had an idea what it would be which gave him the courage to finally ask it.</p>
<p>"Train… You said before that we're hiding… What I didn't understand was… Why you were hiding <strong>me</strong>… But, now I think I might have an idea. I just… I would like to hear you say it, if you don't mind…"</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed fidgeted with the blankets and glanced between the window, the bed, and Train. He knew what his ex-partner was asking and took a deep breath before he answered.</p>
<p>"I want you to learn from your mistakes, Creed. I want you to learn why your past actions were wrong and I want you to live a better life. I want you to live with the knowledge of what you did to Saya… to everyone else you killed and I want you to make up for that. And one of the first steps for that, is understanding why the Apostle is our responsibility. And why we need to take them down."</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with Train as he asked his next question. "And you want to do that without killing any of them, right?"</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration, aggravated he was still working on the logic of what Train wanted. "Yes, I don't want to kill them. But I want <strong>you</strong> to want that. I don't want you to do it just because I'm asking you to."</p>
<p>Creed waited a second, then nodded his head. "I understand, Train…"</p>
<p>Train laughed in annoyance. "No, you don't, Creed. That's the point. You may think you know why killing Saya was wrong, or why killing the Apostles is wrong. You may even think you know why all the people we killed while in Chronos was wrong, but you don't. You only think you understand because <strong>I</strong> am telling you it was wrong. You only care what <strong>I </strong>think and how <strong>I </strong>feel about all those people… especially Saya, but that's not the answer. You need to do this for yourself, Creed. I'm just here to help."</p>
<p>Creed took in every word Train said. He listened as intently as he could and realized Train was right. He really didn't understand. Even after realizing killing Saya was wrong, he only realized that because he saw what it did to Train. He only agreed that the Apostles were wrong because of Train. The only reason he was going to stop killing was because of Train. In reality, he didn't truly understand why everything he had done was wrong on a moral level. He only understood what Train said, and Train's word was his gospel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, I haven't actually had the urge to kill anyone in so long I don't even remember what they feel like. While I don't understand why killing them is wrong, I also don't have those violent urges anymore. Even before Train left they were gone.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Train, then looked at his hands. "If it helps… I don't really <strong>want</strong> to kill anyone anymore. I may not understand why it's wrong, just like you said, but I can tell you I don't have that… desire, if you could call it that, anymore. I haven't felt that murderous rage since before you even left. Does that count for anything?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess… It's a start." He sat up straight and leaned his elbows on his knees. "It's better than nothing, right?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded, confirming his love's question even though he knew Train wasn't asking for that. He had one more question he needed to ask, and this one was harder than the previous one.</p>
<p>"But… In the meantime… What do you plan to do with me? I'll leave if you want me to and never kill again. I just need to know what you want."</p>
<p>Train felt himself growl, not willing to hide his growing irritation with the man. "That's not the point, Creed. If you did that, then you're still just doing this because I told you to. That's literally the exact opposite of what I want. <strong>I </strong>need to be convinced that you're living life a different way on your own volition. Not because I asked you to."</p>
<p>Creed looked at him again, then looked away quickly, not able to look him in the eye as he asked again. "Then… Where am I to go?"</p>
<p>"You're going to travel with us for a while. At least until you have found peace within yourself. Then you're free to do or go wherever you please."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "And… What if that place is still with you… Will… Will you still have me if I want to stay with you?"</p>
<p>Creed knew this wasn't an 'if' question and he had a feeling Train did as well. He only worded it this way to hopefully spare his love the discomfort.</p>
<p>"If… If you're stuck with me forever… Is that okay?" Creed finally worked up the confidence to look his beloved in the eyes, holding back his yearning tears as he gazed into those golden orbs he needed more than air to live. "Could you still be happy if my peace is to be by your side forever?"</p>
<p>Train had thought about that a lot since he knew that is what Creed would want. He also knew his ex-lover was only making the situation hypothetical to spare his feelings. While he appreciated it, it didn't actually make the reality any better than what it was. If he truly wanted Creed to live a peaceful, calm life, he was going to have to keep him close for the rest of his life. If Train really wanted what was best for this man, then he had to accept that meant giving up a bit of his own comfort to make that happen.</p>
<p>"Yes. I came to terms with that already."</p>
<p>Creed smiled gratefully at his love. "I won't expect you to ever love me again. I was ready to live without that long ago, but… I can never promise I'll be at peace without you. And I know you don't want to hear it, but… I'm sorry for my neediness, Train…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and sat up straight. "As I said, I already came to terms with that. As long as you know where I stand and don't force anything on me, I'll be fine."</p>
<p>Creed let a tear go despite himself. "You've always been my guiding light, Train… And I'm sorry for that…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop apologizing." He paused before he said his next sentence, hoping it wasn't going to get him in trouble with the swordsman strong feelings for him. "And… I don't know if it helps, I can't promise I'll ever be able to trust you fully again, but I can say I'll at least try. After all, there has to be some regain in trust if we're going to be sweepers together."</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion. "Sweepers?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "Yes, Creed, sweepers. I know how much you hate them, but whether you like it or not, it's the only career option we have as ex-assassins."</p>
<p>Creed tried to give his love a sweet smile. "Actually, after seeing how they work, I can't say I haven't gained a bit of respect for them. I think I'm starting to understand why you're so attracted to them."</p>
<p>Train smiled and patted Creed on the head. "That's a good ex-Apostles' leader."</p>
<p>Creed knew Train was just messing with him, but he couldn't help and swoon at the brief contact. That was going to be the most he could expect from his beloved from now on, so he had to enjoy whatever he could get from his cat, no matter how small it was. He purred happily unknowingly, not noticing when Train rolled his eyes, but frowned sadly when he stepped away.</p>
<p>"But, what about going after the Apostles? Isn't that the plan?" Creed understood that being a sweeper was their best way to make money, but he thought the goal was to take down Apostles. Why were they wasting time?</p>
<p>Train laughed heartily, which set Creed's heart on fire. "Do you really think we can take on the Apostles right now? They've got <strong>nanomachines</strong> and that… Black Cat wannabe monster."</p>
<p>"Right, but waiting will only give them more time to get stronger. I know it'll give us time to train as well, but they outmatch us and right now they're weak. I say we hit them while they're down."</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No, for a second reason. Your only motivation to do it right now is me. Before we go after them, I need to know you won't kill them no matter what. Which means you need to do some soul searching before we can take them on."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded in defeat. "Yes, Train…"</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at him and patted his back. "Cheer up, Creed. If there's one thing I've learned in my absence, is that taking in some low grade criminals really clears your mind. And with the two of us working together, we'll be rolling in dough and peaceful morality in no time."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart race faster as Train patted his back and felt himself melt at his words. He was scared to feel hopeful, but it seemed like his love didn't hate him as much as he let on. It seemed like Train was more ready to forgive him than he let on, which made Creed the happiest he had felt in six months.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it, Creed, don't tease your heart like that. Train is just being nice because he's a wonderful person. Being mean to you will get him nowhere, especially if you're going to be working together. He's just being cordial, that's all.</em>
</p>
<p>"Can you stand?"</p>
<p>Creed was jolted out of his thoughts and smiled at his cat. "I can try…"</p>
<p>He hadn't used his leg muscles in five days, so he wasn't sure. It wasn't until now that he realized how sore they were and frowned as he looked down at them.</p>
<p>"Yeah… Sorry, but I shot you in the legs. I had to get you to stop attacking me somehow." Train smiled embarrassedly at him as he spoke.</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "Don't apologize, Train. You had to do what you had to do to stop me. I'm just happy it worked and I didn't hurt you."</p>
<p>Train chuckled nervously as he spoke. "Yeah… Me too…"</p>
<p>Creed looked at his cat curiously as Train made a strange look and refused to make eye contact with him. Deciding it wasn't worth questioning his love since he was clearly uncomfortable with whatever they were talking about, he pushed himself up on his hands so he sat up straight, groaning slightly at the soreness he felt and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He scooted himself forward until his feet touched the ground and tried to stand, then fell back to the bed. Creed grimaced from embarrassment, not pain and tried again. When it didn't work a second time he fell back on the bed in frustration and stared at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Before he could fall into his normal self-hating thoughts, he saw his love's powerful hands in front of him, offering them to Creed for support.</p>
<p>"Let me help. It's been a while since you moved them and while Eve was able to remove the bullets without a problem, I can't imagine they still aren't weak."</p>
<p>Creed looked at his love wearily, desperately wanting to use him for support, but not wanting to make his Kitten uncomfortable. "Are you sure, Train?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and took his ex-partner's hands by force. "I told you I'm not a monster. Just because we aren't on the best terms just yet, doesn't mean I'm going to watch you struggle."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart lift from Train's ambiguous comment about their relationship, but quickly shoved it back down as he accepted his beloved's hands earnestly. Train pulled him up and held him by his shoulders, watching the silver man's legs to see if he could steady himself. Creed smiled felicitously at his love, too lost in Train's touch to realize he was beginning to fall forward. Luckily, Train caught him and sighed in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Did you even try?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't register his words at first as his face had landed right on his Kitten's shoulder. He felt his body moving on its own once more as he nuzzled his face into Train's hair, relishing the feel of his love's silky, chocolate locks against his cheek. Suddenly realizing Train had said something, Creed pulled back and tried to steady himself with the help of his cat's strong arms.</p>
<p>"S-sorry… Trying now."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and watched Creed's feet settle on the floor, letting go tentatively to see if he could stand on his own. Once he saw the silver man had his balance, he let go and stepped back. Nodding, Train looked him in the face and smiled.</p>
<p>"Well? Let's see Creedy's first steps."</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his beloved's joke and took a step forward. It was shaky, but he was able to do it a second and a third time, finally reaching Train who clapped as if he was a toddler who just learned how to walk.</p>
<p>"That's awesome! I was worried this was going to be like that time we first took on Chronos all over again. Good to see you'll be making a speedy recovery." Train kept stepping back as Creed walked forward, the swordsman seeming to get more confident with each step. He was ready to catch him just in case, but it was starting to look like that wouldn't be necessary.</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his cat's proud face, just happy to be able to interact civilly with him again. "I don't think I'm nearly as hurt as I was back then. Just sore after not using them for a while is all."</p>
<p>Train nodded as they walked down the hall to the common room where the rest of his friends were waiting. As they turned the corner, Creed looked up to see the rest of Train's sweeper friends and felt his blood pulse race, worried what they would say to him. However, with his beloved's cheery smile on him as he walked into the room, he felt the strength and courage he needed to confront the rest of the group. They were going to be his new team, after all.</p>
<p>Sven put his newspaper down and watched Creed and Train enter the room slowly. "He has risen. About time too. I was starting to think we saved his ass for nothing."</p>
<p>Rinslet threw a pillow at him, earning an angry scowl from the older man. "Be nice, Sven! We wouldn't be here without him."</p>
<p>Eve nodded as she closed her book. "She's right, Sven. He's also the newest member of our group. I think we should at least try to start off on the right foot."</p>
<p>Sven looked at the two girls wearily, then glanced at Creed, then Train. "I mean… Is that what's happening, Train?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat sighed as he guided Creed to the couch so he could lean on it for support. "We already discussed this, Sven. It's either that, or Creed and I leave together. I can't leave him alone and you already said that's not an acceptable answer."</p>
<p>Sven shook his head. "No, it isn't. We are safer with you here than with you gone."</p>
<p>Train smiled and nodded. "Then there doesn't need to be any more discussion about it. Besides, with two ex-Chronos members, you'll be raking in money while barely lifting a finger!"</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes and went back to his paper. "If you listen to my plans that is…"</p>
<p>"Sorry, Sveny-baby. I'm a free cat. You need to just plan around my strong willed thinking. Right, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted at Train calling the green haired sweeper a pet name, but nodded in agreement with his beloved. "You need to plan for Train to do the unexpected, then throw that plan out the window because he won't do that either."</p>
<p>Rinslet looked at him in confusion. "That makes no sense."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "He said what he said. Creed is the Black Cat expert, after all."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully at his love and nodded his head, feeling himself already getting lost in his golden eyes. He was just so ecstatic to be near his cat again. It had been six months since he'd been in the same room as Train, and he didn't expect his beloved to be ready to speak so normally to him so soon. He had a feeling it wouldn't be this way all the time, but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, I can't help but be happy when he's standing so close to me. Let alone talking to me as if nothing happened. I know it's not what I want and it never will be again, but would it be too much to ask if he could consider me a friend again?</em>
</p>
<p>His happy moment ended quickly as an annoying voice he knew all too well entered his ears.</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>Kyoko came running out of the kitchen and tackled Train to the ground. Creed held back a growl as he watched his love struggle and yell at the girl who had pinned him down.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL, KYOKO?! I WAS GONE FOR LITERALLY TWENTY MINUTES!"</p>
<p>Kyoko giggled and squeezed him tight. "And that's too long for Kyo-OW!"</p>
<p>Train decided that was long enough of her nonsense and shocked her with his Tao. She pouted and moved away from her crush, whining as she spoke. "Kuro-sama is so mean to Kyoko…"</p>
<p>Train glared at her from the ground. "Only when you literally tackle me to the ground! Just be normal and maybe I'd like you."</p>
<p>Kyoko ran back and stared at him with hope in her eyes. "REALLY?!"</p>
<p>"NO! Not like that!" Train pushed past her and to the kitchen. "Is there food?"</p>
<p>Sven nodded even though he knew Train couldn't see it. "Yeah, in the fridge. There's a plate for you and Creed."</p>
<p>Creed turned his glare on the teen into a confused frown at Sven. "You didn't have to worry about me…"</p>
<p>Sven waved at him. "You haven't eaten in five days. We're not monsters. We're not gonna let you starve."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at him in confusion, then smiled as Train waved him over to the kitchen. He thanked Sven again as he followed after his beloved, beaming with joy as Train handed him a plate of food. Creed watched as Train turned to the counter that separated the kitchen and dining room, his love leaning his elbows on the surface as he began shoving his face full of food.</p>
<p>The swordsman allowed himself this moment of euphoria as he gazed longingly at his Kitten. Even though Train was eating so inelegantly, Creed couldn't help but be overcome by the sheer brilliance of his love's presence. He always felt like everything Train did was wonderful, but now after having been denied his company for so long, Creed felt a whole new level of love for Train. He knew he was never going to take his Kitten for granted again, and made a promise to himself to not screw up a second time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if this time around it means only having him at arm's length, it's enough. I'll be fine as long as he allows me to be by his side.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed stepped to stand next to his cat, happy to see Train wasn't bothered by his closeness and smiled wider than he had in six months.</p>
<p>"So, what's next? Can we finally leave?" Rinslet asked as she braided Eve's hair, the bio-girl's face showing she had clearly not given the woman permission.</p>
<p>Sven turned a page in the paper he was reading. "I hope so. I don't know how much longer we can last with such little money. Not to mention without strangling each other."</p>
<p>Train laughed through a bite of food, ignoring Creed's contented sigh as he watched him. "I still would like to hear from Sephiria about what her plan is, but I agree with Sven. We need the money and I'm about to throw Rinslet out the window."</p>
<p>The thief looked at him in offense. "WHY ME?!"</p>
<p>Train pointed his fork at her. "You take <strong>way </strong>too long in the bathroom! Who are you trying to look good for?! It's just us!"</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at him. "Excuse me for trying to not let myself go while we're locked down in here! At least I <strong>try</strong> to keep my hair tame."</p>
<p>Train winked at her. "Sorry, the hair is part of the Black Cat charm. It won't be changing anytime soon."</p>
<p>Kyoko perked up from her spot on the couch, smiling adoringly at Train. "That's right! Don't sensor Kuro-sama, Rins-chan!"</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at her now. "Stop calling me that! I'm <strong>much</strong> older than you!"</p>
<p>Kyoko laughed at her. "Trust me, Kyoko knows that!"</p>
<p>Before Rinslet could yell at the girl a knock at the door turned all eyes to it. The group's demeanor shifted immediately to alert since no one knew where they were. No one moved and Train glanced at Sven.</p>
<p>"Did you order take out?" The cat whispered as he reached for Hades, stepping to the entrance of the kitchen, and allowing his body to spark.</p>
<p>Sven turned and glared at him. "Why would I do that?!"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Wishful thinking…"</p>
<p>Creed spoke to his love, but did not turn to him, making sure his eyes were on the door the whole time. "Train… Where's my sword?"</p>
<p>Train looked at him wearily, not sure if he should tell him or not. Creed gave him an annoyed look and the cat caved. "Your room, dresser, bottom drawer."</p>
<p>Creed pushed aside the butterflies that formed in his stomach at hearing Train calling one of the rooms 'his' and walked as quickly as his legs allowed him back down the hall. He was thankful to see they had returned mostly to normal, he was just a bit slower than usual, and he hoped that wasn't about to get him, his beloved, or their group hurt.</p>
<p>Eve blinked at the door, then at the rest of the group. "If it's someone that wanted to hurt us, why would they knock?"</p>
<p>Sven looked at her, then back at the door. "I don't know, Eve, but we can't be too careful."</p>
<p>Eve frowned. "That doesn't make sense. If they wanted us dead, they'd already be in here trying to do it."</p>
<p>Ignoring the rest of her group's cries of protest, Eve walked to the door and opened it. She peeked through a crack first, then sighed as she opened it for the rest of the room to see.</p>
<p>"See? It's no one."</p>
<p>Lin looked down at the girl, offended by her words. "How dare you?! Is that the thanks I get for helping you fend off the Apostles?"</p>
<p>"LIN?!" Sven and Train said together, but Number X only looked at Train when they spoke.</p>
<p>The assassin smiled and put his bags down, walking into the house uninvited and approached Train immediately. Before the cat knew what was happening, Lin had wrapped his arms around Train's neck, pulling him into a tight hug as he smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"It's so good to see you again, Train…"</p>
<p>Train felt his face get a little hot and he looked down at the man, confused at what was happening. "Wh-what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Sephiria sent me." Was Lin's simple response as he snuggled his head into the Black Cat's neck.</p>
<p>Sven gawked at him as he spoke. "That doesn't answer the question! <strong>How </strong>did you find us?!"</p>
<p>"And what is your business here?!" Rinslet added as she reached for her gun.</p>
<p>"AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING KURO-SAMA?!" Kyoko added as she took a fighting stance.</p>
<p>Creed stepped back into the room then and froze at what he saw. His new teammates were all gaping at Number X who was embracing his beloved far too tightly for his taste. What really made his blood cold was seeing Train's face turn a bright shade of red at the contact. He felt himself grip the hilt of his sword tightly, his nails digging into his palm aggressively as he voiced his own question.</p>
<p>"And what does Sephiria want?"</p>
<p>Lin turned to look at Creed but did not let go of Train which only made the swordsman angrier. He knew he had no claims to Train, but that didn't mean he wanted to see another man hold him so lovingly.</p>
<p>Number X smiled at Creed, refusing to let go of Train. "She wants me to babysit you, Diskenth."</p>
<p>Creed blinked. "What?!"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "You heard correctly. I'm your new babysitter. And I think it's <strong>way</strong> past your bedtime. Off you go!"</p>
<p>When Lin turned his attention back to Train, Creed growled and the Black Cat shook his head, finally removing the man's arms from his neck.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to give us more of an explanation than that, Lin. Answer all those questions right now." Train kept his hand on Hades, just in case. Lin had proven to be friendly before, but that didn't mean there wasn't something else going on. Train wasn't about to trust Chronos that easily.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not when we're hiding the number one person on their wanted list.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his crush, then sighed as he tried to think of each question in order. "Right, first question I didn't answer goes to the old man-"</p>
<p>"-HEY!" Sven shouted, his eye twitching with rage.</p>
<p>"-It took me a few days, but I was able to track you down much easier this time since I've now met the Black Cat and understand more how he thinks. Now, second answer goes to the busty thief-"</p>
<p>"-WHAT THE HELL?!" Rinslet yelled, glaring daggers at the man.</p>
<p>"-My business is with Creed and I mean no one harm. Not even Creed. Next question goes to the annoy teen-"</p>
<p>"-JERK!" Kyoko screamed as she balled her hands into fists and contained her rage within her small frame.</p>
<p>"I'm hugging Train because I can and I missed him." He hugged Train again as if to prove his point, then looked back at Creed who looked even angrier than Kyoko did at him touching the cat. "Last answer goes to my mission. Sephiria wants me to babysit you like I just said."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed the man off again. "Okay, but what does that <strong>mean</strong>? Isn't he still on Chronos' wanted list?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled up at him and poked his cheek playfully. "Nope. Not anymore. He's still on <strong>a</strong> list, but not the wanted list. His spot has been filled with Charden Flamberg and Echidna Parass since they seem to be the ones in charge now."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him, ignoring the small blush he had when the man poked his face. "The Apostles had made a move?"</p>
<p>Lin shook his head and straightened out Train's shirt that had become wrinkled from his hug. "Not entirely. But they did send out a message about their change in leadership. I'm surprised you haven't seen it."</p>
<p>"We've been laying low and trying to be as quiet as possible." Sven sounded ashamed of himself for not realizing thar sooner. He had been reading an old newspaper since he couldn't leave to find a new one and the television in this house didn't work. "Guess we probably should have tried to find out something."</p>
<p>Lin waved his words away and finally turned to address the rest of the group. "It only happened earlier today. It's still fresh news, don't worry."</p>
<p>"But what do you mean by 'babysit'?" Creed spoke, trying to get the number's attention so he wouldn't put it back on Train. "Are your orders to keep an eye on me in case I try to go back to the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Lin winked at him and pointed to his nose as he turned back to Train and leaned the side of his head against the gunman's chest. "Precisely. Chronos is going to leave you alone as long as my reports come back as satisfactory to their tastes."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?" Train said as he looked down at the man, still confused with his sudden news.</p>
<p>Lin smiled merrily at him. "It means that once I am convinced that Creed is no longer a violent killer, I will leave and Creed can live the rest of his life however he sees fit. As long as that life does not involve the destruction of Chronos."</p>
<p>Train looked at Creed and saw how upset he was at Lin's closeness to him and decided to throw his ex-partner a bone by pushing the man away again. "And what if we decide to take the Apostles down? Is that enough to convince Sephiria Creed isn't a threat anymore?"</p>
<p>Lin looked sad at being pushed away, then mused over his crush's words. "I suppose… But I think that's going to take a while to do. After all, they have nanomachines now."</p>
<p>Train and Creed shared a look, then the cat addressed Lin once more. "Guess we don't really get a say in the matter?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled sweetly at him and pinched his cheek. "Nope!"</p>
<p>The cat smacked his hand away and cupped the cheek he pinched. He looked at Creed, then Sven and the rest of his friends and frowned. "Sorry… This seems to be out of my hands."</p>
<p>Creed growled loudly and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from screaming obscenities. Kyoko didn't look much better off as she crossed her arms and stormed down the hallway to her room, stomping her feet like a child as she slammed her bedroom door behind her. Rinslet was resting her head in her hands, groaning tiredly as she questioned to herself why she sticks around with these people. Sven lit a cigarette, not able to deal with the situation properly until he had his fix.</p>
<p>Eve didn't seem bothered by the news and finally asked her own question. "Does that mean you'll be staying with us too?"</p>
<p>Sven shot his head up and looked at the girl. "NO!"</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "Maybe not always. But, seeing how late it is now… for tonight at least, yes. I'll probably have to leave every so often for other missions, but for the most part, I'll be tagging along with you all." He turned to Train and opened his arms. "Consider me an honorary Black Cat sweeper!"</p>
<p>"NO!" Sven shouted again. "We do <strong>not</strong> have the room to host another person, nor do we have the funds to feed another mo-!</p>
<p>"Does this mean we're free to leave?" Rinslet asked Lin, hope dancing in her eyes.</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "I think it means you're safe from Chronos. And I don't expect the Apostles will be looking for you any time soon either."</p>
<p>That was all the convincing the woman needed and she walked down the hall and to Eve's room where she had been staying to grab her things. "Consider this one less mouth to feed, Sven! I'm outta here!"</p>
<p>She was gone rather quickly since she had never fully unpacked anyway and didn't have much stuff to begin with. The group watched as she walked out the door, closing it loudly behind her. Once she was gone, Sven turned back to the number.</p>
<p>"That changes nothing! Where the hell is he supposed to sleep?!"</p>
<p>Lin looked over his shoulder at Sven and smiled sweetly again. "I can share a room with Train."</p>
<p>"NO!" This answer came from Creed, who immediately regretted yelling at as all eyes fell on him. He felt his face redden and he looked away. "If he's staying here so unexpectedly, the couch is available."</p>
<p>Lin looked at Train for his response, knowing Creed's word was not his word and waited for his response. Train felt himself blush again and looked away from the man. "You're not sharing a room with me. If you insist on staying here tonight, the couch will have to do."</p>
<p>Lin sighed sadly and walked back to the door where he left his bags. "Guess I'll have more work to do than I realized…"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion, but Creed growled louder, knowing exactly what he meant and not liking where the number's head was at. Sven watched in shock as Lin pulled out a blanket and settled it on the couch, trying to make the furniture as comfortable as possible.</p>
<p>"Am I the only one who sees who <strong>insane</strong> this is?!" Sven yelled, looking at the rest of his group desperately.</p>
<p>"Any more insane than having two ex-assassion and terrorist leaders join our group?" Eve added, looking at her guardian curiously.</p>
<p>"Or than picking up a bio-girl who was created to be used as a deadly weapon and raising her as if she were your own child?" Lin added as he fluffed a pillow on the arm of the couch.</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Or adding a fire breathing teenager to the group because a legendary assassin asked you to?"</p>
<p>Sven gaped at the two of them, then turned to Train and pointed an accusing finger at him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"</p>
<p>Train looked at him in shock. "WHAT DID I DO?!"</p>
<p>"EVERYTHING!" Sven yelled as he threw his hands in the air.</p>
<p>"Do you guys have anything to eat? I haven't had anything at all today." Lin asked as he sat up and looked at the group.</p>
<p>Sven screamed in irritation. "DAMNIT, TRAIN!"</p>
<p>"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, SVEN!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Charden sat outside their newest hideout, enjoying watching the sun set as he twirled the contents of a glass of wine in his hand. Their new hideout was far smaller than what Creed had set up for them time and time again. While he knew the location of all the places his former leader had set up for them to move, he knew that was a bad idea. Now that Chronos had found one of their layers, chances of them finding another one that was near identical to this one were pretty good.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention we don't need all that space. That makes us stand out even more. Creed has far too elaborate tastes for my liking.</em>
</p>
<p>Added to this, Creed and Train knew where every location was. If they were going to come after them, they needed to be in a new location. He knew they weren't going to attack them so soon after running away, but he also didn't want to take any risks. If he was going to be in charge of the Apostles, he was going to do it the right way.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I wouldn't be surprised if the Black Cat simply saved Creed and then released him to the wild. If that's the case, then they might not be planning anything together. But still, we can't take that chance. I'm sure Heartnet will come after us. With the way Creed described him, I'm sure his new moral code won't have us in it.</em>
</p>
<p>Since Creed and Train had been the ones to start the group, Charden was pretty sure the cat was going to want to claim responsibility for the terrorist group and vow to take them down. And since Creed did whatever Train wanted, it was clear they were both going to be coming after them at some point in the future.</p>
<p>
  <em>They may come after us in the far future, but the future nonetheless.</em>
</p>
<p>They needed the break anyway. They needed to gather reinforcements and hopefully more Tao users if they were going to take on Chronos and his former leaders. Even with just two of them, that was going to be enough to take them down as they were now. He knew this was true especially after seeing how tough their fight against Chronos was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention Train was nearly impossible to hit. Plus, Creed apparently has awakened the next level of his ability. And that was after six months of doing nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>Although they were taking a breather, Charden made sure to keep them busy during this time. They had gotten rid of all the videos Creed had made and created their own that declared Charden and Echidna the new leaders. While he wasn't happy with how they explained the leadership change, there wasn't really anything else they could do. When it came down to it, Charden didn't see another option than to just tell them the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I could have thought of something better than that. But, my hopes are that people will be drawn to us by our honesty. And explaining that they were traitors might work to our favor.</em>
</p>
<p>Right now, the blood Taoist was concentrating on finding reinforcements while Doctor kept working on the nanomachines. Kanzaki was also working on something else that involved Creed's blood and the new drug they obtained from Chronos. He still had plans on testing it out on the Black Cat, and Charden couldn't argue that wasn't a bad idea. He was probably the only one that could take Creed down.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if we can pin them against each other… That's all the better for us.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden smiled and took a sip of wine. He was currently waiting for Echidna to join him as he watched the orange sky turn to a dark blue, the moon already beaming brightly in the wide twilight abyss. She was going to be bringing a list of potentials Shiki and the other had been working tirelessly on. It was comforting to know even when they were taking a break, they were still working hard to achieve their goals.</p>
<p>
  <em>Far different than when Creed and Train were in charge. The Black Cat only seemed interested in taking Sephiria down and Creed was too preoccupied with his obsession with Train to truly care about anything outside of that.</em>
</p>
<p>There had been too many quiet moments when they were here. It was as if Creed was in no rush at all. As long as he had the Black Cat, he didn't care how long it took to take Chronos down. Charden knew now with them out of the way, they were going to achieve their goal in no time.</p>
<p>"Enjoying the view without me?"</p>
<p>Charden smiled as Echidna walked up next to him, stack of papers in one hand, glass of wine in another. "It's never complete without you, my dear."</p>
<p>The actres smiled warmly at him and took the seat next to him. She handed him half of the papers, leaving the rest for herself to look through. "I've already looked through some and saw some potential. I gave those to you. They're at the top."</p>
<p>Charden smiled at his partner and opened the first file. "What did I do to deserve you?"</p>
<p>Echidna chuckled quietly and sipped her wine. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Darling."</p>
<p>The blood Taoist gave her one more smile before looking at the documents. Ever since that battle with Chronos, Echidna had seemed to have completely forgotten about Creed. In fact, she seemed happier than ever to finally be acknowledged by someone she cared about. All Creed ever did was scorn her advances and openly declare his love for Train in front of her. But, Charden knew with time she would come around. She was a very intelligent woman after all.</p>
<p>Charden smirked as he looked through the first three potentials, but one of them stood out the most to him. It was a young woman with purple hair and tan skin. Her eyes were a bright green and there was a certain deviousness behind her smirk that intrigued Charden. He turned to Echidna and handed her the profile of the girl. This was the one she had already looked through, but he wanted to hear her personal opinion.</p>
<p>"What are your thoughts on this woman?"</p>
<p>Echidna glanced at the paper. "Aliane Propp? She's good. She's actually already on Chronos wanted listed for acts of terrorism against them. She's known about us for a while, but was waiting for the right time to reach out. Now that we're under new leadership, I have a feeling we'll be more enticing to her."</p>
<p>Charden nodded and took the paper back from her. "Quite a beauty, I must say…"</p>
<p>Echidna made a disgruntled noise and Charden laughed quietly. He reached out and took her hand delicately in his own and kissed it gently. "Don't worry, my dear. I only have eyes for you."</p>
<p>The woman blushed and handed him another paper. "This is Kenneth Carter. I know he's old, but he's had a grudge against Chronos his whole life. He's even tried to start his own organization, but he's a bit… eccentric, so no one would ever follow him."</p>
<p>Charden took the document and frowned. The man was completely bald and looked to be about eighty. His eyes were a dark brown and he was hunched over slightly. "His age doesn't bother me, but do you think we could handle someone unstable again?"</p>
<p>Echidna knew her partner was hinting at Creed and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. "He's not unstable in that way. His dedication to Chronos destruction is true and under the right leadership, I'm sure he'll be a great asset."</p>
<p>Charden smiled at her and nodded. "I trust your judgement. Let's set him aside along with Ms. Propp and Ms. Kao. I see potential in her as well."</p>
<p>She looked to be a bit older than Alaine, but there was something about the look in her blues eyes that made Charden think she would make a great ally. Echidna nodded and continued looking through a few more documents, enjoying the company of Charden and the breathtaking view of the night sky slowly forming in front of them. She was happy with their new location. All the places Creed had taken them too was far more than she ever wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then again, he didn't do it for me. Everything he did was for that damned cat.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna was surprised at how little she cared about that anymore. At this point, she had become so invested in their goal and in Charden it didn't matter anymore. In fact, she was a bit embarrassed at her past self for adoring a man who was so obviously too intoxicated with another man to ever pay her any mind. She knew she deserved better, and now she had better.</p>
<p>As she flipped through a few more papers, she stopped at one in particular and smiled. The man staring at her had such a malice conviction she couldn't ignore him. She read through his history and found that he was better the more she learned about him. Smirking, she gave the file to her partner, waiting for his response.</p>
<p>Charden smiled and nodded. "Another great potential. You have a great eye, my dear."</p>
<p>Echidna felt herself blush as she looked through a few more files, stopping every so often to get approval from her partner, then moving on to the next one. They sat there for several hours, spending the night under the stars, going through the files of potential Taoists as they sipped their wine contentedly.</p>
<p>After a few hours, Echidna leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "I think that's all of them…"</p>
<p>Charden made a neat pile of potentials and rejects then stood and faced the woman. He offered her his hand and she took it readily. As he guided her out of her chair, he pulled her close to his body immediately, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against her smooth ones. Echidna was surprised by the kiss at first, since it was the first one they had shared. However, she accepted it quickly and returned it almost immediately.</p>
<p>They remained like that for a few minutes for the blood Taoist pulled away and ran his hand through her green hair. Echidna smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up at the star lit sky, thankful things had turned out the way they did.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "I love you so much, Train. Please forgive me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rinslet cursed as she ducked behind a wall, reloading her gun as bullets rained on her from down the hall. She moved her head to the side again when she realized she was not behind the wall enough to prevent herself from being shot and pulled out a grenade. She tried using a bomb before and it didn't work, but she was hoping a smoke bomb would change that.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to roll it towards her enemies she saw a fog filling the hallway, including the room she was in. She coughed and tried to wave it away then growled loudly as she realized what had been causing it.</p>
<p>"DAMNIT, TRAIN! I'M <strong>RIGHT</strong> HERE!"</p>
<p>She saw a blur run past her that she knew belonged to the Black Cat and growled again, seeing as he didn't respond to her earlier complaint.</p>
<p>"Train! Come <strong>on</strong>! At least let me see what the hell is going on!" She yelled again as she tried to crawl closer to the ground, hoping that would allow her to see the enemies down the hall.</p>
<p>The thief shivered as a chill began to fill the room and growled again knowing this was also the cat's doing. However, before she could yell at the gunman, a burst of cold wind was shot at her, removing the fog that surrounded her. She blinked a few times then touched her face and head, feeling her eyebrows and hair had frozen from Train's wintry blast.</p>
<p>She screamed again, knowing that even though she couldn't see Train, he could hear her. "DAMNIT, TRAIN!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt overly hot as Kyoko appeared next to her, breathing fiery air at her to thaw her hair and eyebrows. It wasn't hot enough to burn the older woman's skin, but it was enough to melt anything that was frozen on her. Except now she had to deal with wet her and singed eyebrows.</p>
<p>Again, she touched her face and glared at Kyoko, screaming loud enough so Train would hear her grievances as well. "WHY THE HELL DID I GET STUCK WITH YOU TWO!?"</p>
<p>Train finally appeared in front of her, smirking wildly as he twirled his gun on his finger, his body sparking with electricity. "Come on, you know you love us! Aren't you having fun?"</p>
<p>Rinslet pointed at her face as she addressed the cat. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FUN?!"</p>
<p>Kyoko touched her hair and frowned. "That'll dry fast, Rin! Kyoko can even blow dry it for you!"</p>
<p>Rinslet pushed her away before she could do anything. "You will <strong>not</strong> be blowing fire at me <strong>ever</strong> again!"</p>
<p>Kyoko frowned. "But… Kuro-sama gave me permission to use it today. As long as I didn't hurt anyone…"</p>
<p>"Well, my pride is hurt!" She gave the teen another glared as she pulled out another grenade. Before she could get back into the fight, she looked at Train's face who was looking rather strangely at her. "What…?"</p>
<p>Train was biting his lip, trying not to laugh at the woman. He could feel his face turning red and knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. When the thief tried to raise an eyebrow that no longer existed, Train fell to the floor in laughter, seemingly forgetting they were in the middle of a battle.</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"</p>
<p>Kyoko looked at her crush, then at Rinslet and giggled a little too. "Oooh no, Rins-chan! Your eyebrow is gone!"</p>
<p>Rinslet's hand went to her face immediately and felt where her eyebrow once was. She screamed and pointed at the dying cat, who seemed to think her anger made the situation even funnier.</p>
<p>"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rinslet kept one hand on her face, trying to cover her shame.</p>
<p>Train caught his breath enough to wipe his eyes and tried to address her. "Hey, she's the one that set you on fire!"</p>
<p>"But you're the one that froze me in the first place!" Rinslet felt her face getting red from frustration.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Because you were complaining about the fog!"</p>
<p>"BECAUSE THAT WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN! NONE OF THIS WAS!"</p>
<p>Rinslet was getting more and more aggravated with the Black Cat by the second. They were finally chasing down Allie Hue after Train let Ray Leggan go four months ago and he wasn't doing anything Sven had planned. She was supposed to be with Eve and Sven right now, sneaking in through one way and Train was supposed to be with Creed, Lin, and Kyoko preparing for the real fight to begin. How she ended up with literally the two most impulsive members of their team she didn't know.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a lie, I know how it happened. Train got impatient and decided to follow after me which caused me to lose Sven and Eve somewhere along the way. I don't even know where they are right now!</em>
</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and put Hades away. "Hey, the gunfire stopped, didn't it?"</p>
<p>Rinslet blinked at him then looked down the hallway. She noticed all the people who were shooting at them had been knocked out and the fog was clearing out of the way. The thief looked back at Train and narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"That's all well and good, but you could have told me that was your plan!"</p>
<p>Train waved her comment away and walked down the hallway without a care in the world. "That's assuming I had a plan. I just follow my instincts."</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed and stood up, following after the gunman while still covering her bare skin where her eyebrow once was. "Do you even know where your team is? Aren't you supposed to be with your Black Cat groupies?"</p>
<p>Train glared over his shoulder at her, but she could see the blush on his face. "Why do you think I came in? I was starting to lose my mind out there!"</p>
<p>Between Lin's flirting and Kyoko's clinging, Train felt like he was going to explode. Kyoko kept giving Number X empty threats and Lin was more than happy to continue pushing her buttons by doing everything he could to be near Train or to touch him. The most surprising thing was Creed doing his best to leave Train alone. He spoke with Train casually and kept asking him if he was okay, but he didn't react overly angry or violent towards either of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is shocking because I know his feelings for me are stronger than Lin or Kyoko's combined. And he kept his hands to himself. I could tell he didn't like what either of them were doing, but he was respecting my wishes by not getting involved.</em>
</p>
<p>Train had started to see that more and more over the last four months. Creed had his moments of forgetting himself and staring at Train a bit too long for his comfort or saying something overly affectionate, but for the most part, he was in control of his urges. It was nice because it allowed for a bit of their old friendship to return. While he still didn't fully trust Creed and held a resentment he didn't think he could ever let go, Train was happy to feel at least a bit of their rapport come back.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I have to admit, it's nice seeing that friendship slowly return. It's still hard to spend an extended amount of time with him, but it's good being able to work with him again.</em>
</p>
<p>The rest of the group was able to tell right away why they were partnered together in Chronos. Despite their history, they still worked well together. Their fighting styles and Tao abilities complimented each other and Creed knew Train better than anyone else. The swordsman was also always on top of the cat's impulsive behaviors which was why he wasn't worried about their plan being screwed up right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chances are he saw my anxiousness outside and made a plan to work around me busting in here and shooting up the place right on the spot. After all, that's what happened when we were at Chronos.</em>
</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama, wait up!"</p>
<p>Train groaned as Kyoko caught up, the teen pushing past Rinslet who rolled her eyes at the overly affectionate girl. The cat sparked his body before she could latch on, warning her he wasn't in the mood. It was bad enough he had to deal with her and Lin outside let alone with the last four months. He really didn't want to have to deal with her now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, Lin's not that bad. He doesn't tackle me to the ground every time he sees me. But he does know exactly how to fluster me…</em>
</p>
<p>That was something Train didn't like. He had never met someone who could fluster him before. Even Creed's loving words never flustered him that badly when they were together and Train didn't know how to react to Lin's advances. He figured it was different because Lin would outright flirt with him or make suggestive comments while Creed spoke poetically to him. Train didn't want to admit it, but the part of him that still craved some kind of intimate contact enjoyed the attention and he knew he definitely wasn't going to let Kyoko have that kind of contact with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or Creed. But,still, Lin needs to cool it. And I refuse to let him know he's giving me any reactions.</em>
</p>
<p>Before his relationship with Creed, he wouldn't have even known what these feelings were. However, this was different from what it was with Creed. It was hard for him to put his finger on it, but it didn't feel the same as when he fell in love. He wasn't even sure he would describe it as a crush. It was confusing since he never expected anything like this to be offered to him again, so he decided to ignore it.</p>
<p>"Do you even know where Hue is? Do you know where you're going?"</p>
<p>Rinslet's words brought him out of his thoughts and he shrugged his shoulders. "No, but I'm following my gut which means we'll find her soon."</p>
<p>He could hear the thief sigh angrily. "Why did I get stuck with the two most annoying members of the group?"</p>
<p>"HEY!" Train and Kyoko both yelled, glaring at her as they continued walking down the hallway.</p>
<p>"You know it's true!" Rinslet yelled back.</p>
<p>Train gave her one more glare, then continued his way down the hall he noticed had been emptied already, which led him to believe Creed wasn't far ahead. The Black Cat smirked, happy to know his ex-partner was already on the case.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew he'd have a plan for my impatience. He always has…</em>
</p>
<p>"Why are you smiling like that, Kuro-sama?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at the girl's question and touched his lips to see he was smiling. He shook his head and waved her away, not wanting to answer the question because he wasn't entirely sure himself either.</p>
<p>"Hey, Rins, you were asking where my groupies were earlier?" He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her. "Well, one is here and this empty hallway tells me the others aren't far behind. When will you learn Creed always has a plan for my spontaneous behaviors?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes as she caught up to them. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Train wasn't done pushing her buttons and decided to ask another question. "And where is your group of 'rational' people?"</p>
<p>The thief glared at him again. "I don't know… Maybe because <strong>someone</strong> caused such a commotion I lost them in the chaos!" Rinslet eyed him as he chuckled and asked her own question. "How did <strong>you</strong> manage to end up with the worst of your groupies?"</p>
<p>"HEY!" Kyoko protested, but the thief ignored her.</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't have a choice. She followed me."</p>
<p>Before Rinslet could respond, Train stopped suddenly and put his arms to stop them. They were just about to turn down another corner and his instincts were telling him to be cautious. He pulled out Hades again and glanced at the women on either side of him. They took his warning and prepared themselves as well. Without another word, Train ran around the corner and towards the door he knew the final battle would be behind.</p>
<p>The Black Cat kicked the door down, Hades ready and aimed, but was forced to roll back immediately since Creed was leaping across him and to the other side of the room. He watched as his former partner blocked bullets with his level one Imagine Blade, glad to see he was listening to Train when he told him to avoid using the other levels unless absolutely necessary. They normally didn't run into anyone that would require such a powerful weapon and since his blade was so easily recognizable, he didn't want to risk someone finding out Creed Diskenth had become a sweeper.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know the bounty on him has been dropped by Chronos, but we don't need some hot shots hunting him and therefore the Black Cat just because they have something to prove.</em>
</p>
<p>No one knew what his abilities were, nor Kyoko's so it was safer for them. Besides that, their powers were a bit more inconspicuous than Creed's. His was literally a giant blade with a mouth that reflected his emotions. Train's was weather control which he could hide quite easily and Kyoko's was barely used thanks to her promise to Train.</p>
<p>I'm glad he's listening. Not that I'm surprised, but it's nice that he agreed with me.</p>
<p>Train blocked a few bullets with his gun and returned fire, hitting several of Hue's lackey's in the legs, causing them to fall to the ground. This is where Allie Hue hid all of her important documents and the sweep was actually for that instead of her. While there was a price on her head, they decided to just get the files since they had a feeling she wouldn't be here anyway.</p>
<p>And it looks like we were right. Now we just need to clear out the room and get them.</p>
<p>Train rolled out of the way of a few more bullets, watching as Eve flew around the room, distracting the flunkies so Sven could get a few hits in. Kyoko and Rinslet ran into the room as well, firing shots wherever they could, taking down as many guards as possible. The teen was doing her best not to use her fire breath, but since Train had given her permission, she used it every so often to trap someone that Rinslet could then take out.</p>
<p>Creed was launching himself around the room as well, his tactic very similar to Eve's to act as a distraction so the rest of the group could knock the lackeys out. Train managed to catch his eye and smiled cheekily. He regretted that immediately as he saw his former partner blush and get distracted, slamming face first into a wall. Train wanted to make sure he was okay, but didn't have the chance as he felt someone tackling him to the ground. The Black Cat rolled on with whoever the person was and groaned as he tried to steady his vision when they stopped.</p>
<p>"Hey there, cutie! About time you showed up!"</p>
<p>Train knew that voice belonged to Lin and opened his eyes to glare at the man. "What the hell are you doing?!"</p>
<p>Lin didn't look like his usual self. Whenever they went on a sweep, Number X always made sure to cover up his tattoo and disguise himself at least a little. Right now, he had blonde hair instead of black and his skin was a little more tan than normal. He said he did this to hide his identity, but Train knew he also just liked dressing up.</p>
<p>Line shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Train. "Getting thrown by some useless man. But, seeing as it put me in such a favorable position, guess I can't be too mad."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush wildly as Lin caressed his cheek lightly, then saw someone running up to the two of them from behind. Acting quickly, Train flipped Lin over to protect him from getting shot in the back and returned the attacker's assault with an electric bullet of his own. Train enjoyed using these bullets because they acted more as a taser than a bullet which was great for his 'cause no harm' lifestyle.</p>
<p>"Well, I stand corrected. This is a <strong>much</strong> more desirable position…"</p>
<p>Train turned his head to look down at Lin who was smiling amorously at him, wrapping his arm around the cat's neck, one of his hands tangled tightly in his chocolate locks. The gunman had one hand on the floor to the side of Lin's face, the other pointing Hades behind him. Train felt his face turn an extremely bright red as Number X gave him an alluring look, not sure what to do when he felt the man's hand apply a bit of pressure to his neck, as if he was trying to pull him down.</p>
<p>For a second Train forgot about the battle around them, his physical desires getting the better of him as he allowed the man to guide him down slightly. However, he managed to shake his head and pull back before Lin managed to make contact with his lips. Train pushed himself off the number and gave him a warning look.</p>
<p>"We're in the middle of a battle!" Train said, though he knew he wasn't much better than Lin right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is going on with me?!</em>
</p>
<p>Lin frowned and looked around the room. "Seems to be over to me."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the man then looked around the room. Sven and Eve were checking to make sure the lackey's they knocked out were okay while Rinslet broke into one of the many filing cabinets. Kyoko ran over to the thief to help her, but it looked more as though she was just annoying the woman with her constant questions.</p>
<p>Before he could see where Creed was, Lin decided to try and finish the moment he had created with Train and rolled himself back on top of the ex-assassin, smiling deviously as the cat felt himself blushing madly again.</p>
<p>"Plus, no one's looking… You can't hide the fact that you enjoyed it. I can see it in your eyes."</p>
<p>Train felt his eyes widen at his statement and decided to look away. Apparently, his eyes changed color based on his emotions. They turned a dark blue when he was angry and electricity was taking over, white when he was having negative thoughts, and an orange-red when he was excited. Lin was more than delighted to point out that last color and emotional pairing to him, and Train cursed his Tao ability for this unwanted gift.</p>
<p>Lin took this chance when no one seemed to be paying attention to make a move on his crush, seeing as he hadn't pushed him off yet. He slid his hands up Train's stomach and chest, stopping at his shoulders and wrapping them around his neck again. He saw Train was refusing to look at him, but knew the blush meant he enjoyed how it felt and nuzzled his face against the Black Cat's cheek.</p>
<p>"Just relax and enjoy the sensations…" Lin purred in his ear and Train felt himself turning an even brighter shade of red.</p>
<p>When he felt Lin's lips against his cheek, Train decided that was enough and pushed him up again. The cat glared at the number as he hovered above him, making sure Lin couldn't reach him as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Control yourself, Number X."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at him and dropped his head. "You are so mean…"</p>
<p>Train hardened his glare. "And you are <strong>outrageously</strong> inappropriate. Now get off."</p>
<p>The number smiled mischievously at him again, but did not make a move to get off. "But we were having so much fun..."</p>
<p>The Black Cat narrowed his eyes. "No, <strong>you</strong> were having fun. <strong>I</strong> was being molested. How many times do I have to tell you to get off?"</p>
<p>Lin seemed to ponder that a second, then smirked. "Maybe at least three more times."</p>
<p>Train felt his eye twitch and was about to shove him off when he saw the number being pulled up by the arm by someone else.</p>
<p>"Train said get off, so that means get off." There was a hidden anger behind Creed's voice as he spoke, as if he didn't want Train to know he was mad even though it was clearly evident on his face.</p>
<p>Lin looked at Creed strangely, then rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away from the swordsman. "You're always ruining my fun…"</p>
<p>Train watched as Lin walked away and towards Rinslet and Kyoko who were working on opening another filing cabinet. The number decided to start going through some documents on his own, checking to see what was there before he let the sweepers take anything to give to the police. Whenever paperwork was involved, he always made sure to see if there was anything that would be of interest to Chronos before handing it over.</p>
<p>Train laid back down for a second, covering his face with his hands to rid himself of the lingering warmth. He felt this feeling before so he understood some of what it meant, but it was still different than when he had romantic feelings. This made it hard for him to decipher and therefore know how to handle it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's similar, but different. I just wish I could make heads or tails of it.</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Train?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes to see his ex-partner giving him a concerned look.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Creed. How about you? When I walked in, I saw you hit that wall pretty hard." Train gestured to the wall in question.</p>
<p>Creed felt his eyes widen, then blushed in embarrassment as he looked away from his beloved. "Yeah… I was… distracted…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and took the hand Creed was offering him to help him stand up, straightening his clothes once he was on his feet. He didn't need to know what he was distracted by, so he didn't question it. The swordsman would often get distracted on their missions whenever Train made eye contact, so he didn't know why this time would have been any different.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's my fault, really. Especially since we're not as close as we once were, he must take any attention I give him to sustain himself for weeks.</em>
</p>
<p>Smirking, he instead decided to spare the man's shame by patting him on the back kindly and smiling cheekily at him. He also hoped the gesture would make him feel a little better after having to witness Lin try to kiss him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he saw it. I can tell by the look on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>Train made sure to make eye contact again, so Creed knew he was being sincere with his words. "Thanks for working around my inability to follow a plan."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his cat in confusion, then smiled when he knew what he was talking about. "I told Sven it wasn't going to work. I told him you'd get bored and go charging in anyway."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I told him pairing my Kitten with Kyoko and Lin would only hasten his boredom. He was losing his mind with the two of them constantly fighting over him. I understand why Sven thought this plan would work, but he really needs to learn Train will do what he wants at the end of the day.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed swooned when his love patted his shoulder, resisting the urge to sink to Lin and Kyoko's level by embracing him.</p>
<p>
  <em>His free spirit is just one of the many reasons I love him so much…</em>
</p>
<p>In the last four months Creed had noticed Train warming up to him a little more. The fact that he just willingly touched him and looked him in the eyes was proof of that. While his beloved didn't trust him fully and still occasionally needed time away from him, Train was definitely coming around slowly This was actually the first time they were able to be teamed together on a sweep. For every other mission, Sven made sure Train would have no interaction with the silver man, knowing the cat wouldn't be able to stand being next to him for that long.</p>
<p>
  <em>But this time, not only was he able to tolerate me, but I was actually the only one he could tolerate.</em>
</p>
<p>He was also really happy to be teamed with Train again not just because he missed working with him and always wanted to be near him, but because he was able to be a buffer for his cat and his admirers. Creed saw how attached to his beloved Number X was and he did not like it one bit. Lin was always making sure to be extra close to Train and what hurt Creed more was his love's reactions.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's like he wants the attention, but he also doesn't. His eyes can't hide it either…</em>
</p>
<p>While Lin may have been the first one to voice Train's color change in his eyes, Creed had noticed it long before the number did. Creed also knew Lin wasn't entirely correct in his assessment of what his cat's eye colors meant. He was right about the blue and white emotions, since those were the two colors Creed painachingly noticed he saw the most, but he wasn't entirely right about the orange-red. With the endless knowledge he had of his love and all the studying he had done on Train's beautiful eyes over the years and the last four months, Creed was able to work out that red was his passion coming through and orange was his happiness.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's why it hurts so much to see those colors coming out when Lin flirts with him… I can't handle watching him develop feelings for someone else. It hurts too much.</em>
</p>
<p>It didn't look like Train was falling for the number just yet, but Creed was scared it was only a matter of time. He couldn't ignore his cat's bright blushes whenever Lin became overly affectionate or that fact that it took Train a few times of the man touching him to tell him to stop. Whether Train wanted to admit it or not, there was a part of him that was attracted to Lin in some manner, and Creed felt like dying.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've cried myself to sleep almost every night over it. I know he doesn't belong to me, but it hurts so much to watch… Why can't Lin at least be sensitive to my feelings?</em>
</p>
<p>Kyoko was no better, but Train was very clearly not interested. She was a kid, after all, so her advances bothered him less. And while Train did try to spare his feelings every so often, moments like what just happened were occurring more and more and Creed didn't know how he would handle it if they started a relationship.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know how I have to handle it though… I have to be happy for my Kitten… I want him to be happy and if that ends up making him happy… Then I'll support it. I only pulled Lin away just now because Train told him to get off and he wasn't.</em>
</p>
<p>And that was the only time he ever stepped in. He always made sure to check in with Train to see if he was okay, and whenever his cat said he was, he would back off. But, moments like that when he was being clear about what he wanted and it was going ignored, Creed was the first to step in and put a stop to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… How much longer is he going to push Lin away? Am I really going to have to watch him fall in love with someone else…?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his eyes swell up and swallowed thickly as he watched his cat get yelled at by Sven for not following the plans. He chuckled sadly when Train started laughing at the green haired sweeper's flustered face, obviously saying something that set the older man off and caused his beloved endless joy. These were the moments Creed lived for now. The moments when he could see his Kitten be happy and laugh as if life had never done him any wrong. As if Creed had never caused him an unforgivable pain and he was living life freely and normally.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he falls for someone else, I need to be happy for him… Whatever makes Train happy will make me happy… No matter how much it hurts…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… I think you'll want to look at this."</p>
<p>Creed was jolted out of his sad thought and wiped away a few tears as he heard Lin call his beloved over to him. The silver man frowned when Train walked over to the number as the shorter man put his arm around his love's shoulder and leaned close to his face again. Creed clutched his chest painfully when he saw Train's face blush brightly again and saw a bit of red flash across his glorious, golden eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love him so much… So I have to be happy for him. I have to support whatever he wants…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's heart skipped a beat when Train looked up at him and waved for him to come over. He practically ran to his beloved, subconsciously positioning himself between Lin and Train, hoping to separate the two at least a little. He was only half aware of the angry look he gave the number, then turned adoring eyes back to Train.</p>
<p>"Yes, Train?" Creed resisted the urge to pout in his Kitten's face, needing the man's attention more than anything else to soothe his aching heart.</p>
<p>Lin tossed the swordsman a glare. "There's no need to be so close."</p>
<p>Creed returned his glare with one of his own. "I could say the same thing to you…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at the men. There were entirely too many interactions like this shared between them and he was getting sick of it. There were moments they practically fought over Train, which he always made sure to walk away from since they made him extremely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>But I can't avoid it right now. This is too important.</em>
</p>
<p>"Just look at the papers I'm holding…" Train's voice was strained as he spoke, hoping his ex-lover would hear it and know he was being serious.</p>
<p>Creed put sorrowful eyes on his love, regretting what he said and angry at himself for allowing his jealousy to come out in front of Train. He didn't apologize, though, since he knew Train hated it when he did that. His eyes went from his beloved to the documents he was being offered. Creed took them and read them quickly, flipping through a few pages and feeling his eyes widening the more he read.</p>
<p>He turned to Train who had the same look he did and spoke quickly. "Allie Hue is working with the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Train nodded slowly. "She started supplying them with weapons and members three months ago…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned again and looked through a few more pages. "That means-"</p>
<p>"-That means these papers are now the property of Chronos." Lin reached across his crush and took the papers from Creed rather roughly. He then put an arm on Train's shoulder, winked at him and gently took the papers from him. "Sorry, Sweetness, it's part of the job."</p>
<p>Creed growled quietly and balled his hands into fists at the man for calling his love that name. He had started doing it more and more recently, and it broke his heart to hear every time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since I can't call my Kitten by the pet name I gave him…</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration at the number. "Come on, Lin! Don't we deserve to know what they're up to as well? Creed and I are targets of the Apostles' after all."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and placed the papers in his jacket pocket. "Sorry, Sephiria's orders are to obtain any information on the Apostles I can."</p>
<p>"I thought your orders were to babysit me?" Creed narrowed his eyes at the number, not liking the sweet voice he used on Train even when stating facts.</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes at the ex-assassin's jealous tone. "And ever since we started finding more information about them through our sweeps, she added that to the list."</p>
<p>Recently, the group had been tracking down criminals who had some affiliation with the Tao group and Lin was sure to report everything to his leader. This worked in his favor as well since his orders were now to be around Train and Creed pretty much all the time. He hadn't even been called away on another mission for three months which gave him all the time in the world to try and woo his crush.</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked Lin in the eyes, trying to give him a puppy dog looks in hope that would get him somewhere. "Come on, can't we at least have a copy? Please?"</p>
<p>Lin bit his lip and tried to ignore how cute the cat was being right now. He knew what he was trying to do and he couldn't let it work. If he started to let his feelings for Train persuade him, Sephiria would pull him out faster than he could blink and all the months of work he put into winning the man over would be thrown out the window.</p>
<p>Number X swallowed back a moan and shook his head. "No. I can't. You know how Sephiria is…"</p>
<p>He was hoping putting the blame on Number One would make Train take those cursed adorable eyes off him, but it didn't. "We already gave you the documents Creed had about Aja. Can't you throw us a bone?"</p>
<p>Lin cocked his eyebrow at his crush. "Why do you want to know so much about what they're up to?"</p>
<p>"He told you already. They're after both of us. We should know what they're up to." Creed spoke in an irritated tone.</p>
<p>Train glanced at him quickly, making sure Creed saw the smirk on his face before he turned his sad eyes back on the number. Creed had to work hard not to swoon again when his love gave him attention, knowing Lin couldn't know why Train gave him that look. It was true that the Apostles were after them and they wanted to know what their plans were for that reason, but the bigger reason they wanted to know what was going on with their former comrades was because they still planned on going after them.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, Lin doesn't know that. We only gave him the documents on Aja after we made copies to keep for ourselves. My Kitten has even been able to distract Lin long enough so I could snap a few pictures of other documents on my phone before we handed them over to him.</em>
</p>
<p>This was a secret only he and his beloved had and Creed was going to cling to it with all his might. The rest of their team knew, but they didn't bother Creed as long as Lin was kept in the dark. Train told him they couldn't tell Lin they planned on taking the Apostles down since he knew Chronos was still watching the two of them. The Black Cat mentioned their plans the night Lin first arrived, but Train were able to brush that off as a hypothetical situation. Lucky for them, Lin believed him and didn't bring it up again. Now, whenever they showed an interest, they were able to say it was because they wanted to be ready when the Tao group came for them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which still is true, so we're not actually lying to him. Just not telling him the whole truth.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin felt himself beginning to cave at the look Train was giving him and Creed smirked. He knew that look his beloved was giving the number all too well. Train had used it on him many times and Creed always caved. It was impossible to look into his dazzling eyes and not want to give Train everything he wanted. Creed fell for it time and time again and knew he would continue to lose that battle for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>And now it's only a matter of time before Line caves as well. I guess there is something good about Lin's feelings for my cat. He's been able to use them against him more than Number X realizes.</em>
</p>
<p>"Come on, Lin… Please? Just let us read a little bit?" Train didn't break eye contact with him, knowing this had worked before.</p>
<p>Number X glared at the cat, then sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes. "You play dirty, Black Cat…" As Train pouted at him, he smirked as an idea occurred to him. "How about this… We can read these papers together over dinner." Lin looked at Creed as he spoke to Train. "Just the two of us."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the man. "What?"</p>
<p>Lin looked back and Train, the devious smile back on his face. "You heard me. Take me on a date and we can go over these documents together."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush then shook his head. "That seems inappropriate…"</p>
<p>"Oh, and flashing those beautifully persuasive eyes at me is? Don't pretend you haven't used my feelings for you to get what you want. All I'm doing is <strong>actually</strong> getting what I want for all the times you've manipulated me."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man, angry he had been able to figure out what he was doing. "Does it have to be called a date?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Yup! If you don't call it a date, then you don't get a glimpsed at these." He patted the pocket he put the papers in, still smiling impishly at him.</p>
<p>Creed watched his love with wide eyes, holding his breath during this whole conversation so he wouldn't scream at the number for asking Train on a date right in front of him. He could feel his heart racing and his face paling with each word they shared. It took every bit of his strength not to throw himself at Lin and strangle him until he passed out so he would stop trying to bend his beloved to his will.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Train isn't any better, but I don't care! Lin needs to learn when no means no!</em>
</p>
<p>This wasn't the first time Lin tried to get Train to go on a date with him, but this was the first time he did it so blatantly and in front of Creed. This was worse than watching the number flirt with his cat, especially since it was starting to look like Train was about to say yes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, Train… Don't do this to me…</em>
</p>
<p>Train continued staring at Lin and the number pulled out the papers again, waving them in the Black Cat's face. "Come on, Sweetness, it's just <strong>one</strong> date. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me. I'm just asking for <strong>one</strong> night alone and then I'll let you read this <strong>and</strong> the other documents I have stashed away in my hotel room…"</p>
<p>As much as he wanted to stay with Train at their hideouts, Sephiria wouldn't allow it. He invited his crush back to his room on multiple occasions, but he was always shot down. This time, however, he had leverage, so maybe he could finally get the cat to agree to his offer.</p>
<p>Train looked at Lin, then sighed in defeat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine. <strong>One</strong> date and that's it. And don't think into it."</p>
<p>Lin smirked brightly and gave Train a huge hug. "Wonderful! I already know where we can go! I'll make a reservation for tonight."</p>
<p>Train made a strangled noise as the number squeezed him. "Tonight?! So soon?!"</p>
<p>Number X pulled away and smiled as he patted the cat's cheek. "Yes. I need to get these to Sephiria quickly, so if you want to look at them, it needs to be sooner rather than later."</p>
<p>With that, he blew Train a kiss and turned on his heels. He waved to the other sweepers as he left the building, jumping out through the window he and Creed used to enter in order to attack from behind due to the Black Cat's inability to follow directions. The rest of their group looked at him in confusion, not sure why he was leaving when they weren't done yet. Sven, Eve, and Rinslet were gathered around a different filing cabinet, grabbing whatever documents they could and stuff them into a bag.</p>
<p>Train felt everyone looking at him for an explanation and addressed his friends. "Sorry, Sven, but Lin took some documents we can't hand over to the police. They're about the Apostles."</p>
<p>The green sweeper widened his eyes then looked at the papers he was stuffing in a bag. "Does that mean we need to look through all of these?!"</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Everything Hue had on them was probably in this cabinet, but yeah, we should check again just to be sure."</p>
<p>
  <em>And maybe that will get me out of this date…</em>
</p>
<p>He turned around to start this task and blinked when he saw Creed had already gotten started. Train knew the swordsman was a speed reader and he already got through quite a large stack since Lin had left. Train looked at his former partner's face and frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess he pieced together the same thing I did just now…</em>
</p>
<p>There were evident tears in Creed's eyes and his whole demeanor had turned into that of a puppy who had just been kicked in the stomach by its owner. He could see the silver man's hands shaking as he read through the documents, cursing occasionally when he read they had nothing to do with the Apostles.</p>
<p>Train frowned, feeling sorry for the man for having to witness that. It couldn't have been easy for Creed to watch his ex-lover agree to a date right in front of him. Especially when Train knew Creed couldn't object. The swordsman had gotten much better in making sure he didn't make selfish claims on him, so watching something Train knew broke his heart beyond repair must have been harder than he could imagine.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't say I don't have sympathy for him… He's been getting better recently and the fact that he is handling it this well is proof of that.</em>
</p>
<p>The Creed from Chronos would have gone into a jealous rage and the Creed from two years ago would have become possessive instantly. Instead, he was actually keeping his mouth shut and getting to work without question. He didn't try to guilt Train or even give him a sad look. Instead of reacting in an unstable way, Creed had buried himself in the busy work Train knew they needed to get done.</p>
<p>Train sighed and kneeled next to Creed, grabbing a stack of papers the silver man had not gotten to yet. He kept looking at his former lover, just to make sure he was okay and not about to lose it. There were still tears in his eyes, which tugged at Train's heartstrings a little and made him want to say something to make him feel better.</p>
<p>"Creed… It doesn't mean anything… I'm just going to find out information you know we need…"</p>
<p>Creed did his best to smile, but did not look at him. "It's okay, Train. You don't owe me an explanation. I just don't want you to have to do something you don't want to do…"</p>
<p>Train nodded slowly at the man, letting his eyes fall away from Creed as he read through some papers. During that time, the swordsman managed to look at his beloved and felt his heart shatter even more.</p>
<p>"Unless, that is… You <strong>do</strong> want to go on a date with him…?"</p>
<p>Train looked up at Creed, blushing as he made eye contact, not sure what to say to that. Seeing that crushed look in his blue eyes made Train's heart drop to his feet. The cat shook his head quickly, not sure why he wanted to make sure Creed knew he didn't want to do that.</p>
<p>"N-no, I don't. If I did, I would have agreed to it much longer ago."</p>
<p>Creed didn't seem convinced, but tried to smile at his love nonetheless. "Then let's get to work so you don't have to."</p>
<p>Train nodded at the man, then looked over his shoulder at the other sweepers. Kyoko didn't seem to be paying attention or working hard to help her friends look through the documents and Train chuckled, finding it ironic that the other person who wouldn't want him to go on a date with Lin didn't seem to know what was going on. Wanting to make Creed feel better and knowing the swordsman didn't have as much against the teen anymore, Train elbowed Creed and gestured towards Kyoko.</p>
<p>"Do you think we should tell her what happened so she'll actually help out?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart beat faster at the small contact his love gave him, then looked over at the teen and giggled along with his love. "I mean, would she help or hurt our cause? She might be so desperate to stop this thing that she'll destroy the papers or misread something."</p>
<p>Even though he was enjoying joking with his beloved, he didn't want to say the word 'date' in regards to Train and Lin's predicament. That would only give life to the idea that the man he loved was going to be in an intimate situation with someone else and his heart wasn't ready to accept that yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though it's going to happen… None of these papers have any mention of the Apostles on it…</em>
</p>
<p>Train laughed at the man and patted his back playfully. "You're right! She's better off twirling alone in the corner than reading important papers."</p>
<p>Creed's heart skipped another beat at the contact his love gave him, happy to see it was starting to get easier for Train to touch and joke around with him. He looked over his shoulder at the girl who seemed to be doing exactly as Train had said.</p>
<p>"Did you say that because that's what's happening, or because that's in character for her?"</p>
<p>Train followed Creed's eyes to the corner where Kyoko was indeed twirling around like an idiot, humming about him happily as she bumped into a wall and glared at the object. The Black Cat laughed again, this time falling to the side and leaning his face slightly into Creed's shoulder, using the other man for support during his hysterical fit.</p>
<p>"What is she doing?! Does she even know where she is right now?!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully at the contact his love was giving him, delighted beyond belief that Train had become comfortable enough with him again to joke around with him like this. He had a feeling his cat didn't know he was pressed against him, but Creed wasn't going to stop him. Four months ago, Train could barely stand to have a conversation with him, let alone laugh and lean on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a small step, but… It's a step nonetheless. I know he'll never forgive me and he'll never fully trust me, but… It looks like we can at least be friends again…</em>
</p>
<p>And if that was all he could get from Train, he could handle it. It might even be enough to get him through watching his Kitten fall in love with someone else. Creed's heart ached at the thought, but if that meant he could see his beloved happy like this again, if he could have a friendly relationship with him again, he would survive.</p>
<p>
  <em>As long as he's happy, I'll take whatever pains life throws at me. I want my Kitten to have a happy ending… even if that's with someone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite this, Creed continued looking through the papers, hoping that maybe he could at least slow the process down, just so he could ready himself for the inevitable heartbreak. While he couldn't stop his beloved from falling for someone else, he could at least prep his heart for the pain. He had no claims to Train's heart, but he did have at least somewhat of a say in what happened with his. Creed couldn't control what his heart wanted, but he could at least ready it to be mangled once again.</p>
<p>Creed looked over at his beloved who was still laughing against his shoulder, smiling warmly as he cherished the contact his beloved was okay with giving him. He couldn't help but think about how adorable Train looked as his laughter died down to a chuckle slowly.</p>
<p>
  <em>And in the meantime… I'll take whatever my love is gracious enough to give me. No matter how much the future may hurt…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Aren't you going out?" Rinslet asked Train as he stepped out of his room and into the living room, taking a heavy seat on the couch next to Eve.</p>
<p>Train glanced at her as he opened his phone to check his messages. He was still hoping Lin was going to cancel for whatever reason, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to be happening. The only thing he received from the man was the restaurant they were supposed to meet at which only made Train frown and put his phone away.</p>
<p>"Yes…" Train's voice was weak as he spoke to the thief.</p>
<p>Rinslet made a strange face as she eyed the cat up and down. "Is that seriously what you're wearing?"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her and looked himself up and down, not sure what was wrong with his outfit. "Um… Yes?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Isn't it a <strong>date</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train grimaced at the use of that word and rubbed his face with his hands. "That's what he wants me to call it… But I'm just going to read those documents he got from the sweep today. That's all."</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked at the small blush on Train's face. "Are you <strong>sure</strong> that's all…?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat growled at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes. I'm positive."</p>
<p>He really was sure of that. He knew whatever attraction he felt for Lin wasn't romantic. While Train still was confused with whatever was going on with his emotions towards the number, he knew it wasn't the same as whatever Lin felt for him. He also knew he wasn't looking forward to tonight.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really just want to get this over with so I can read those documents and come back home.</em>
</p>
<p>"Either way, don't you think you should wear something other than what you wear pretty much every day? For his sake at least?" Rinslet, took a sip of her coffee as she spoke to Train.</p>
<p>The cat sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, I don't. Besides, I don't own much else than this and I don't like buying clothes…"</p>
<p>Rinslet groaned in frustration at him. "Could you at least not wear that jacket? It's hideous!"</p>
<p>Train glared at her. "First of all, it's not hideous, it's cool. Second, considering the ex-number XIII and the current Number X are going to be in public, I think it's better if I wear this in case we are attacked."</p>
<p>He didn't wear the jacket just because he liked it. He also wore it to protect himself from his own Tao ability.</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed at the cat's stubbornness. "Then at least wear something nicer underneath. A plain white shirt and blue pants are <strong>not</strong> date worthy."</p>
<p>Train hit the arm of the couch with his fist as he continued glowering at her. "I told you I'm only going for the paperwork on the Apostles. Dinner is just a caveat to that."</p>
<p>Rinslet narrowed her eyes at the cat. "Still, I think you should change. Who knows, something could change tonight."</p>
<p>Train sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why are you pushing this so hard?"</p>
<p>The last few weeks Rinslet had begun to take more interest in his relationship with Lin. There were even a few times Train swore she was helping the number out, which he did not appreciate at all. He and Number X were just friends by proxy, since he needed to stick around due to Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I'm pretty sure that's just an excuse to be near me. He's made that pretty clear.</em>
</p>
<p>Rinslet shrugged her shoulders. "I think you guys would be cute together. Sue me."</p>
<p>Train groaned in annoyance and slumped on the couch. "Shoot me now…"</p>
<p>Eve looked up from her book at Train and Rinslet, then continued with her reading. "Why does it matter what Train wears?" She didn't want to agree with Train, but she also didn't understand why his clothes mattered.</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled kindly at the girl. "Because you're supposed to dress up when you go on a date."</p>
<p>"It's not <strong>technically</strong> a date…" Train reiterated.</p>
<p>Eve nodded in understanding. "Do you dress up when you go out with Jenos?"</p>
<p>Rinslet's face turned a bright red and Train laughed merrily at her then smirked at her and spoke between bits of laughter. "Yeah, Rins, do you dress up for Jenos?"</p>
<p>She turned a glare onto the cat, not happy to see how much enjoyment he got out of her discomfort. "Shut up…"</p>
<p>Eve looked between the two of them, not sure what was so funny and getting a little annoyed at the situation. "Do you really think Lin will care what Train's wearing? He seems to like him even when he's a mess."</p>
<p>Train's laughter stopped and Rinslet's began as the cat made a strangled noise and annoyed face. The thief smirked at the cat and leaned her elbow on the dining table she sat next to.</p>
<p>"That's a good point, Eve. Lin is <strong>quite</strong> infatuated with our ungroomed cat. He could probably go naked and-" Rinslet stopped herself, then smirked even wider at Train. "Actually, I think he'd <strong>prefer</strong> if you went naked…"</p>
<p>Train threw a pillow from the couch at her, ignoring the blush on his face as he glared at the woman. "DROP IT, RINSLET!"</p>
<p>Creed walked into the room at that moment and watched as his beloved threw a pillow at Rinslet. He looked at Train who was blushing wildly, then at the thief who was laughing hysterically. Creed frowned and decided to voice his concern.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?" He asked the woman, but kept his eyes on his cat who was looking quite bothered by something.</p>
<p>Rinslet wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just messing with Train about his date with Lin."</p>
<p>"I told you it's not technically a date! I'm just trying to get information from him…" Train sunk lowered on the couch, trying to hide from his embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Oh…" Creed said, his voice trailing off as he held back a disappointed sigh.</p>
<p>Creed had been spending the rest of the day trying not to think about it. After they looked through everything else and didn't find anything about the Apostles, Creed almost cried right on the spot. That meant his love was going to have to go out with Lin and Creed had a feeling that was going to be the beginning of the end for him. Even if Train didn't fall for him tonight, he thought it was only a matter of time.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Lin can get my Kitten to agree to one date, he can get him to agree to another…</em>
</p>
<p>Needing a change of subject before he started crying, Creed asked a different question. "Where is Sven?"</p>
<p>Eve turned a page in her book as she answered his question. "Sven went to hand in the documents and collect the reward."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a confused look and sat in the armchair that was next to his beloved on the couch. "This late? Why didn't he go sooner? We finished hours ago."</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Yes, but it took us a long time to put them back in order. After we went through to make sure there was nothing else about the Apostles, Sven wanted to put them back in order so the police didn't know we looked at them."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you ask the rest of us to help?"</p>
<p>"Probably because he knew Rinslet and Train would decline and you didn't really... seem to be in the right mind space…" Eve added that last part weakly, not wanting to set the man off again.</p>
<p>Creed frowned and glanced at his cat, knowing exactly what she meant. He didn't say a word on their way home from the mission and would barely look at anyone, even his cat. When they got home Creed locked himself in his room so he could finally cry in hopes that it would make him feel better. It only worked a little since all that happened was he had cried himself to sleep and was no longer able to shed any more tears. The only reason he came out was to get a glass of water so he could hydrate and go back to cry some more.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention I was going to try and find another pillow to cry into. I was trying to keep quiet so as not to make my Kitten uncomfortable, but now my pillow is completely soaked.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath as he forced his eyes away from his love and asked another question. "What about Kyoko?" He was surprised she wasn't there throwing a tantrum for the same thing he had been sobbing over the last five hours.</p>
<p>"Sven took her with him so she wouldn't be here when Train left. She still doesn't know about the date." Rinslet added, making sure she could see the cat for his reaction.</p>
<p>Train threw a second pillow at her. "How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm-"</p>
<p>"-I know, I know, you're only going for the information. But, let's not take love off the table, huh, Black Cat?" Rinslet smirked at the cat as she stepped into the kitchen to refill her tea.</p>
<p>Train growled loudly and yelled at the woman. "SHUT UP, RINSLET!"</p>
<p>Creed felt his body tremble slightly from a sob he held back and shook himself to prevent another one from coming out in front of his beloved. He decided to try and channel his sadness into a bit of anger at the thief, since that seemed to be what his beloved was doing.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here anyway, Rinslet? Doesn't Sven usual just wire you the money?" Creed looked at her through the corner of his eye, once more hoping to get the subject off his love's date and onto something else.</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded. "That's true, but since Train is leaving for his date-"</p>
<p>"-Not <strong>technically</strong> a date!" Train added as he glared at her from the couch.</p>
<p>"-He wanted me to stick around and watch Eve. Since he doesn't know what he or Train will be back."</p>
<p>"Oh…" Creed felt a little sad at that. He knew that meant Sven still didn't trust him to be alone with Eve, which is why he asked the thief to stick around.</p>
<p>Eve frowned at Creed's sad face, knowing he was taking hit after hit today. She wished there was something she could do to make him feel better, but she couldn't think of anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish Sven would learn to trust him a bit more. I actually think I'd prefer Creed watching me to Rinslet or Train.</em>
</p>
<p>She cared about both of them, but Creed was quieter and a bit more subdued. They would usually sit and read together, which Eve enjoyed. Rinslet and Train were too loud and always trying to get her to do something more than just read. It was nice when it was just her and Creed, but even when they were alone in the same room, there was someone else in the house that was ready to jump in and protect her just in case.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't understand why they think he'll hurt me. He never has. Even when he was at his worst he never laid a finger on me. He even had the chance to once and chose not to.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve grabbed a book from the coffee table and stretched her arm across Train to hand it to Creed. "I found this book at the library yesterday. I think you'd enjoy it."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her hand, then looked at her. "You finished it already?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Yes. It's good, trust me."</p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment, then nodded his head, grateful for the girl always having his back. "Thank you, Eve."</p>
<p>Train was able to come out of his misery and embarrassment enough to hear the interaction between Creed and Eve. It was then that he was able to notice what a mess his ex-partner was. He frowned as he took Creed's figure in, seeing how slumped and broken he was, the tear stains on his cheeks and how sunken in his eyes were. The cat felt a pang of guilt mixed with pity as he looked at the man, knowing he had been crying non-stop since they got home. He tried to ignore it, but there was no way he couldn't hear how hurt the silver man was.</p>
<p>
  <em>And again, I can't blame him. Rinslet isn't helping by reminding us of the date every three seconds. It also doesn't help to be reminded Sven isn't comfortable enough around Creed to let him babysit Eve.</em>
</p>
<p>Train wished the green haired sweeper trusted Creed a little more, but he also understood where Sven was coming from. Train also wasn't totally trusting of Creed yet, even after all these months of working next to him again. However, he could feel that changing slowly. He was starting to trust Creed a little more every day which surprised him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He really has started to show a change himself. I haven't had to stop him from killing anyone and he's actually been quite gentle with the sweeps we take in. And he's generally been nicer to everyone and just over all calm.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was almost a completely different person and had proven that on many of their sweeps. He looked out for not just Train, but the rest of the people in their groups. He had taken many hits for all of them, including Lin who Train knew he absolutely hated.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention Lin is completely capable of taking care of himself and Creed knows that. He's also protected them from harm even when he knew there was no way I could see it. I just always make sure to always have an eye on him, so I can see if he's having a change in his thought process.</em>
</p>
<p>That was becoming clearer and clearer every day. Train could see a shift in his mind and he could see it even now at the realization that Sven still didn't trust him to watch Eve alone. Creed genuinely looked sad at that thought and Train felt bad for him. Especially because he could tell there was an unspoken bond between him and the small girl. Eve was the most forgiving and understanding of the group, so out of everyone in it, beside Train, she was the last person Creed would ever want to hurt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed wouldn't hurt the one person around him that truly trusted him from day one. He wouldn't want to lose that bond. But… I do think <strong>I'm</strong> starting to trust him more. It's almost like a light is starting to switch in his mind. Like he's coming out of a long, drug induced state. As if we're starting to see the real Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Overall his personality hadn't changed. He still enjoyed his various forms of art, even if he couldn't pursue them like he used to, and he still had the same sense of humor and tastes in clothes and food. Creed was still fairly laid back and intelligent, but also very polite and charming. In general, the man he had known for nearly his entire adult life was the same man, but… different.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like he's able to actually be himself without restraints. As if there was something holding him back before and it's finally worn off and Creed can breathe for the first time.</em>
</p>
<p>Whatever was happening, Train liked it and hoped it would keep going. This was the Creed he was hoping would come out because he liked this Creed. This was the man he knew was there deep down and was happy to see had come out over the last four months. While he still didn't know if he could ever fully trust the man nor did he think he could ever get over what he did or what happened between them, but he was getting more comfortable with the idea that he wouldn't ever do it again.</p>
<p>
  <em>And who knows, maybe I could get to the point of calling him a friend again. I definitely at least care enough to want to spare his feelings about Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>Train patted Creed's knee to bring him out of his sad stupor. He had started reading the book Eve gave him, but Train could tell he was having a hard time concentrating on it. Creed jumped a little and looked at his beloved, feeling his heart melt as he gazed into those palliative, golden eyes he adored more than life itself.</p>
<p>Train smiled kindly, hoping this would be enough to make him feel a little better. "It's just for information, Creed. Nothing more."</p>
<p>Creed returned his kind smile with a warm one. "I told you before, Train, you don't owe me an explanation. I just want you to be happy and I hope you have fun tonight with Lin."</p>
<p>His last words came out between chokes and Creed could tell he was about to cry again. He closed his book and stood from the armchair, looking away from his beloved as he took a deep, shaky breath to prevent himself from crying.</p>
<p>"I-I'm gonna read this outside. It's nice out."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him as he left, feeling guilty again knowing he was hurting the silver man.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's another change in feeling, I guess. Four months ago, I actually <strong>enjoyed</strong> seeing him get hurt. Now… it kind of bothers me.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train, don't you need to leave?"</p>
<p>The cat turned to look at Eve who was staring in the direction Creed had left. Train saw the pity in her eyes as well and was happy to know there was at least one other person in the house who cared enough about Creed to not want him to be hurt. The gunman sighed and stood up.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess so…"</p>
<p>He knew he could flash to the restaurant, but Lin was probably already waiting and the sooner her got going, the sooner it would be over. He waved bye to the girls in the room and headed towards the door.</p>
<p>"Remember, Train! Don't give away too much on the first date!"</p>
<p>Train tossed Rinslet an angry look as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him, then they heard a rumble of thunder, signaling Train had left. Eve's eyes were still on the back door where Creed had exited, frowning when she could hear distinct sobs coming from behind the door.</p>
<p>"I feel bad…" She said when she heard Creed curse at himself for being so upset.</p>
<p>Rinslet looked at her, then towards the door. It took her a second, but she finally heard the same thing Eve did and sighed. "He knows how Train feels. He can't expect him to hold back any potential new relationships for his sake."</p>
<p>Eve looked at the thief. "He's not stopping Train from doing anything, but <strong>we</strong> can't expect him to not be hurt by it. As his friends, I think we should do something to make him feel better."</p>
<p>Rinslet cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are we really friends with him?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Yes. It's a strange friendship, but a friendship nonetheless." She stood from her chair and left her book on the couch as she headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go talk to him."</p>
<p>Rinslet watched her go and sighed as she put her tea down. She couldn't deny she felt bad as well, even though she was happy Train had finally taken Lin up on his offer and she actually kind of hoped something more would come of it. The thief stepped into the doorway and watched as Eve took a seat next to Creed on the bench that rested there. His back was facing the door and he didn't seem to notice either of them at first.</p>
<p>Eve gave Creed a couple seconds to notice her, then finally put her small hand on his back. Creed jumped and turned around quickly, wiping his eyes subtly as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"E-Eve… I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He cursed himself for being caught while being so weak.</p>
<p>Even sighed and patted his back. "It's okay, Creed… We understand how you feel. You don't need to hide it."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "We?" That was when he noticed Rinslet leaning on the door frame behind Eve and he cursed himself again and looked away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pathetic! You're so pathetic! Crying over a man you have no claims to. You should just be happy that he's happy.</em>
</p>
<p>"Did… Did Train leave?" As much as he wanted his beloved to stay, he also didn't want Train to walk out and catch him like this as well.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Eve's words were a stab to his heart, but a relief to know his cat wouldn't see him crying.</p>
<p>"G-good… I hope he has fun…"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "No you don't and we don't expect you to."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the thief, then looked back at the ground where he had dropped the book Eve gave him. "I thought you <strong>wanted</strong> Train and Lin to get together…"</p>
<p>He had known that for a while. The woman was constantly pushing Train onto Lin as if Number X were the last man on Earth and there was nothing Creed could do about it. He could only watch painfully as Rinslet tried to play matchmaker with the assassin and his Kitten.</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed. "That doesn't mean I don't acknowledge that it hurts you. I just want to see Train happy, but I also don't want to see you hurt."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "I do too… But it seems his happiness will be my undoing…"</p>
<p>"Stop being so dramatic, Creed. Train is his own person who can do whatever he wants to be happy." Rinslet mentally slapped herself and sighed deeply. "Sorry… That came out wrong. What I mean is-"</p>
<p>"-What can we do to help, Creed?" Eve interrupted before Rinslet could say anything else. She knew the older woman was trying to help, but so far she had only made matters worse.</p>
<p>Creed looked at Rinslet, then Eve and shrugged his shoulders. "The only thing that would make me feel better is the one thing that, as Rinslet said, I have no rights to."</p>
<p>The thief sighed in frustration. "That's not what I-"</p>
<p>"-You've been in this situation before, right?" Eve interrupted again, giving the thief a warning look. "What did you do back then? When you and Train were in Chronos together?"</p>
<p>Eve knew Creed had loved Train for years now, so there must have been something he used to cope with their one-sided relationship. She couldn't imagine loving someone for that long and that deeply without having <strong>something</strong> to occupy your mind from the pain.</p>
<p>Creed looked at the small girl and tried to think. A thought occurred to him and he slumped further into the bench. "There is something… But I don't see how that could happen…"</p>
<p>"What is it?" Eve pushed. "As long as it doesn't involve Train, we can at least see what we can do."</p>
<p>Creed looked at his hands and smiled wistfully. "Back when I would long for Train, but knew there was nothing I could do to have him… I would take my heartache out on the piano…"</p>
<p>Eve blinked. "The piano?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. It was the best way I could let my emotions out without forcing them onto Train. It… soothes me… I miss it so much, but… There's no way we'd ever be able to afford a piano…"</p>
<p>Eve frowned and felt her heart drop for the man. "You're right…"</p>
<p>Rinslet looked at the two of them and sighed. "I… Actually think I might be able to help with that…"</p>
<p>The both looked at her curiously and the thief smiled warmly at Creed. "Get your coat. We're going out on our own little date."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train groaned as he checked his phone again, reading Lin's message to make sure he had the right time and place. Although he was positive he was at the right place, considering the name of the establishment, he was beginning to question the time. It was already ten past their agreed upon time, and Train was getting ready to leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alright, he's got five more minutes until I leave. I need to see those documents, but the boredom of waiting is driving me insane!</em>
</p>
<p>He was currently sitting on a bench outside an ironically named restaurant waiting for Number X. He sighed again and shut his phone. Train knew he was more than just bored, he was anxious. If this was really going to be considered a date, it would have technically been Train's first and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, there was that time with Creed… But that ended in us fighting a dinosaur, so I don't know how much it counts.</em>
</p>
<p>At the time, Creed was really upset that their time had been ruined and Train reassured him that he wouldn't expect anything else from their relationship. They were two ex-assassins and were running a terrorist group together. What other kind of date could they really expect to have? It would have been weirder if they actually had a normal night out on the town.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, he was being crazy for being upset about that. Did he really expect us to have a <strong>normal</strong> relationship?</em>
</p>
<p>As Train thought about his past he started to remember how happy he was, which then led to him remembering what happened between them and getting angry all over again. This was a vicious cycle he kept getting stuck in and also why he had a hard time staying in the same room as Creed for too long. While it had gotten better over the last four months, his brain eventually would return to what Creed did to him and how much resentment he still held against his ex-partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm trying my best to be nice and build back some form of friendship with him, but every time that starts and I feel like I might be able to move on from what he did, everything comes rushing back to me like a terrible nightmare and I'm angry at him all over again.</em>
</p>
<p>There were even a few times he stormed out of the room over something small that Creed said or did. He knew if the things the silver man did that made him angry came from anyone else he wouldn't have reacted nearly as negatively. But, because it was Creed, Train couldn't help but lose his temper. That night he left Creed was the worst night of his life and he could never forget it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really wish I could forgive him, but… I just can't. How do you forgive someone who killed your best friend and then lied about it?</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt his body start to spark as he thought about it again and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He hated this feeling. He hated being so inconceivably angry at someone else, but it was something he couldn't stop. Time and time again he tried, but his head and his heart wouldn't let it go.</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how much I wish I could… I can't deny I actually miss his company… Also the physical contact.</em>
</p>
<p>Train blushed a little when he thought of that, but was quickly able to push it aside. This was another reason he finally agreed to Lin's demands. He was feeling lonely especially since Creed was back in his life and acted as a constant reminder of what he once had and how good the physical aspect of their relationship was. He also knew there was at least some kind of attraction he had to Number X, so he figured he may as well give it a shot and see what came of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I don't know this would be any different. This is still just an ex-assassin and a current Chronos number going out in public. I'm half expecting someone to attack us before we even walk in the doors.</em>
</p>
<p>There was also a part of him that really didn't <strong>want</strong> anything to come of it. He was still so scarred from what happened with Creed that he was positive he would never trust someone enough to let them get that close again. The cat was hoping that if they went out, Train would finally get over whatever feeling he kept having when Lin hit on him and Lin would finally back off and they could remain friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not ready for anything romantic. Probably never will be, but I at least need to entertain these desires I keep having. It's the only way to get rid of them, right?</em>
</p>
<p>Despite everything else, the number one thing that remained the most important outcome of tonight was to get his hands on those papers. He wasn't lying when he told his friends that was the reason he said yes and he wasn't lying when he was trying to reassure Creed. This was the biggest reason he had agreed to this date.</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked at his phone again, noticing it had been five minutes. He nodded and slipped his phone back in his pocket.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's it, I'm outta here." Train stood up, but was stopped from leaving as a voice whined sadly.</p>
<p>"Aww, come on, Sweetness. For someone who is always late, you sure are impatient!"</p>
<p>Train turned around and saw Lin standing there, shocked to see he wasn't in disguise. He always made sure to hide himself at least a little whenever they were in public, but right now he wasn't.</p>
<p>His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail so Train could see more of his face. Train knew he was a good looking guy, but he hadn't seen how young he actually looked. The gunman knew they were approximately the same age, but Lin was definitely going to age differently than everyone else. It also appeared he decided to dress up, unlike Train. Lin wore a button up maroon shirt that left the top few buttons open and black slacks. The only thing that seemed to be disguised on his was his number tattoo, which is something Train actually never went out of his way to cover up.</p>
<p>The Black Cat narrowed his eyes a little at the man for his comment. "I am <strong>not</strong> always late…"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes as he approached the cat. "Name one time you were on time?"</p>
<p>"Right now." Train said confidently since it was true.</p>
<p>Lin giggled. "And I'm flattered by that, but it doesn't change that you're late every other time. I planned on you getting here late which is why I'm late."</p>
<p>Train looked offended at him. "Do you do that often?"</p>
<p>The number giggled again and winked at him. "Maybe… Although, I must say, had I known how excited you were to get our date started I would have gotten here earlier. I don't want to miss a second of this."</p>
<p>Train decided not to correct him. The only reason he was actually on time was he wanted to get this night started so it could end sooner. No matter how good the food was, how nice the restaurant was, or how handsome Lin looked, he still didn't want to be here.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, did I just say he looked handsome?</em>
</p>
<p>He felt himself blush at the thought then saw a bouquet of flowers in front of his face. It wasn't roses that he had been used to getting from Creed. Instead, there was an assortment of flowers and Train blinked down at the smaller man, not sure what to do.</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes and took the cat's hand, wrapping them around the carefully picked flowers. "You're supposed to take flowers from a gentleman when they're offered."</p>
<p>Train open and shut his mouth a few times before he was actually able to form words. "Thank you…?"</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and wrapped his arms around the gunman to pull him into a hug, sighing blissfully at the contact. "You don't need to sound so unsure about it. I picked them out specifically for you. Each one represents something you make me feel."</p>
<p>Train felt his face go red again as he looked at the flowers. He didn't recognize any of them, but even if he did, he wouldn't know what their meaning was. He only knew how to take care of one flower and he did not see that one in the bunch and he had only ever been given roses, which he also did not see. Thinking about his knowledge of flowers was starting to bring back terrible memories, so before he started to show his discomfort in his eyes, he decided to ask the man.</p>
<p>"What kind of flowers are they?"</p>
<p>Lin pulled away and smiled up at him, pointing to each flower as he spoke about it. "These purple ones are zinnias. They are a reminder to not forget about absent friends, meaning: Don't forget about me when I'm away on Chronos missions. These blue ones are morning glories which represent affection. I think it's obvious what that one means. The white ones are sweet love, because you are just so sweet-" He paused so he could pinch Train's cheek and take a moment to enjoy his cute blush. "And the yellow ones are daffodils which represent new beginnings, which is why I hope tonight will bring."</p>
<p>Train stared at the man, not sure what to say in response to such a sweet sentiment of the man's feelings for him, but glanced down at the flowers and noticed there was one he missed.</p>
<p>"What about the red ones?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at him, then winked as he took his hand to lead him into the restaurant. "Those are red tulips. Look those up after the date."</p>
<p>Train was about to push him for the answer, but found himself being pulled into the restaurant by the very excited and eager Number X. Once they were through the doors, Lin made sure to wrap his arm around Train's elbow, trying to make it obvious to anyone who saw them that they were on a date.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or that we're a couple. He's clinging pretty hard to my arm.</em>
</p>
<p>Train wiggled his fingers to get the feeling back in them as Lin explained to the hostess they had a reservation. The young woman smiled at them both and grabbed two menus.</p>
<p>"Follow me and I'll show you to your table."</p>
<p>Lin pulled Train after the girl, the cat already starting to get tired of being dragged around. When they reached their table, the hostess gestured for them to sit, which Lin did as he smiled at Train, waiting for him to sit. Train held back a sigh and sat in his chair, placing the flowers to the side and taking the menu as the woman offered it to him.</p>
<p>She smiled happily at them as the men opened their menus. "I must say, you two make a <strong>very</strong> cute couple."</p>
<p>Train was about to protest, but Lin spoke before he could. "Thank you, miss!"</p>
<p>The hostess tilted her head and asked one more question before she left. "How long have you been together?"</p>
<p>"We're-" Train tried to get a word in before Lin could interject again, but was cut off once more.</p>
<p>"-This is actually our four month anniversary. We came here to celebrate!" Lin reached across the table and grabbed Train's hand, caressing the cat's fingers with his own as he smiled playfully at the golden man.</p>
<p>The hostess made a sweet face. "Aww, how cute! Fresh love is always the best. Someone will be here soon to serve you."</p>
<p>Train shot a glare at Lin and pulled his hands away. "What the hell was that crap?"</p>
<p>Lin pouted at Train and leaned forward a little so he could whisper. "That's how you get a free dessert, Sweetness. Just wait and see."</p>
<p>Train looked him up and down. "Yeah, I'm convinced that's the reason..."</p>
<p>Lin gave the cat an indigent look. "Not my fault if I want people to think I have such a cute man for a boyfriend."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush again, angry at himself for continuing to be flustered by this man and leaned back in his chair. "Where are the documents?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed sadly, seeing the cat was more interested in that than their dinner. "There at my hotel room locked away. You'll get them after the date."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "You said we could go over them tonight."</p>
<p>"And we will. Do you really think I would bring classified documents to a public restaurant?"</p>
<p>Train thought about that, then sighed and opened his menu. "Guess that makes sense…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled happily at him, leaning on his hands to stare at his crush. "Besides, I wanted to make sure we could enjoy the night together before we started talking business. You don't get what you want until I get what I want."</p>
<p>Train threw him an annoyed look, then looked back down at his menu, noticing once more what the name of the restaurant was. "By the way, could you have picked a more ironically named restaurant?"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at him in mock confusion, even though he knew exactly what he had done. "What do you mean, Sweetness?"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "Le Chat Noir? The Black Cat? Really? I can't believe a place like this even exists!"</p>
<p>Lin gave him another sad look. "French food is delicious. And no, I will not pretend I didn't pick this place on purpose. I just want tonight to be memorable."</p>
<p>Train chuckled bitterly. "Croyez-moi, je n'oublierai jamais ce soir…" (1)</p>
<p>Lin smiled happily at his crush. "Si je le fais à ma manière, vous ne le ferez certainement pas."</p>
<p>The cat felt himself blush again, forgetting the number could speak just as many languages as he could and therefore understood exactly what he said. He was so used to Creed being the only one to understand him when he spoke another language. Eve was definitely getting better at it as well, although she seemed to focus mostly on German which Train approved of since it was his favorite language.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's actually fun messing with Sven by talking to Creed and Eve in different languages. Even when Creed and I start getting carried away and Eve can't keep up, it's still fun.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head to get himself to stop thinking about his ex-partner.</p>
<p>It's really annoying my mind keeps going back there and I know if I keep doing that, I'm going to start getting angry which I already know I can't hide from Lin.</p>
<p>Since Train had only ever been with Creed romantically, he couldn't help but make comparisons and think back to their relationship. However, he knew whenever he did that his mind then wandered to what happened between them and would get angry almost immediately. This was definitely not the time to think back to a part relationship and get angry over it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just all the more reason I'm not ready for this. I'll have to make that clear to Lin tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing the number kept giving him adoring looks across the table, Train decided now was better than later. It wasn't hard to tell how Lin felt and Train could see he was really getting into this date. With the flowers, the fancy restaurant, how nicely he dressed up, and already telling people they were a couple celebrating their anniversary, it was clear tonight meant a lot more to Lin than it did to Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it's not right to lead him on…</em>
</p>
<p>"Listen, Lin-"</p>
<p>"-Are you ready to place your orders?"</p>
<p>Train was getting tired of being interrupted tonight and gave the woman a slightly annoyed look. Lin smiled at her and closed his menu.</p>
<p>"Yes, we'll each start with un Plateau de Fromages and Soupe à l'oignon. I'll have the Confit de canard and my boyfriend will have the boeuf bourguignon. And I can't help but notice you have The Green Fairy on your drink list?"</p>
<p>The waitress smirked at him. "Yes! It's made its way back to restaurants and bars as of 2011. It's become very popular among our customers."</p>
<p>Lin nodded and smiled back at her. "We'll each have a glass of that." He closed his menu and handed it to the woman, then took Train's from him and gave it to her as well.</p>
<p>The woman nodded and took the menus. "I'll be right back with your starters."</p>
<p>Train blinked at his hands where his menu just was, then looked up at very happy Number X.</p>
<p>"Just trust me on the order. You'll love it."</p>
<p>Train gave him a confused look. "The Green Fairy?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Lin said very excited. "I haven't had it in years. It's bright-green, aniseed-flavored liquor that's famous for its hallucinatory effects, which is what gave it the nickname 'The Green Fairy." It was incredibly popular at the turn of the twentieth century, especially among Parisian writers and artists. However, absinthe's psychoactive properties got the drink regretfully banned. I'm happy it's been making a comeback the last few years."</p>
<p>Train didn't know much about liquor, but he recognized one of the words the Chronos number mentioned. "Absinthe? Are you trying to get me drunk? You know I don't have a high tolerance, right?"</p>
<p>Lin giggled and took Train's hand again, tracing the cats fingers with his own. "I figured, but we can't turn this down. We'll just order one and if you can't finish it, don't worry about it. The bill is on me tonight."</p>
<p>Train saw the enamored look in his eyes and sighed sadly, gently pulling his hand away from the affectionate man.</p>
<p>"Listen… Lin, I-"</p>
<p>"-Before you say anything else, I just wanted to say thank you."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled wistfully as he took Train's hand back into his, pulling it close to his face as he spoke. "Thank you for finally taking me up on my offer. I know I can be annoying and maybe even a bit clingy, but… I've never acted like this to anyone else because what I feel for you is different than what I felt for them. I…. I've never felt this way about anyone before…"</p>
<p>Train felt guilt rise in him as Lin tried to explain his feelings for him. The cat frowned and tried to start his sentence again. "Lin… Before you get too invested, I need to tell you-"</p>
<p>"-No, you don't."</p>
<p>Train looked him in the eyes and saw a look of understanding and determination he had never seen the man show before. It was almost as strong as the way Creed looked at him the first time he told Train he loved him, which actually made the cat worry even more about what Number X was about to say to him.</p>
<p>Lin smiled warmly at him. "You don't need to explain anything to me, Train. I know you've been hurt. I know you're not ready for anything serious, which is why I wanted to say thank you. Tonight means more to me than you know and while I hope something comes from this, I also want you to know there is no pressure. It's hard to give you space when I want you so bad, but I want you to know that I won't think into anything that may happen tonight. I just want to have fun and spend time alone with you. That's all."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush again, taking in each word carefully as the number spoke then nodded gratefully at the man. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Lin kissed Train's hand then put it back on the table, but did not let go. "So, let's just enjoy the night and see where it takes us."</p>
<p>Train chucked, but gave him a weary look as he took a sip of his water. "I'm not sure what you mean by that statement, and I'm also not sure I like it…"</p>
<p>Lin winked at the cat and patted his hand. "Like I said, let's just enjoy ourselves and see where the night takes us."</p>
<p>"Repeating the same sentence doesn't make me feel any better or understand any more what you mean…" The gunman's voice was flat as he spoke.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and smiled a little as Lin shrugged his shoulders and leaned on his hand again so he could stare at the Black Cat once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever, like he said I may as well enjoy the night. At least until I get my hands on those documents.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed watched as Rinslet crouched down and picked the lock to a local music school. He frowned and pulled his coat a little tighter around himself. The thief was taking longer than usual, and with fall quickly approaching, it was starting to get colder at night. He was starting to get impatient, but didn't want the woman to feel rushed on his account</p>
<p>
  <em>The cold is actually a good distraction for the hurt I'm feeling. Oh, God, now I'm thinking about Train again!</em>
</p>
<p>He, Eve, and Rinslet had driven a pretty far distance to get to this school, farther than Creed thought they were going to travel, but the thief kept promising it would be worth it. The drive was tough considering he had very little to distract him from thinking about what his beloved was doing with Lin right now. He brought the book Eve gave him with them, but he found it impossible to think of anything except Train and Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rinslet better be right. This studio better have the best piano in the world with the most amazing acoustics. However, I don't think that will even make me forget how much I miss Train right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Now more than ever he wished he had one of Shiki's bugs. He knew it was wrong to spy on his beloved while he was on the date with another man, but he felt like dying right now. Knowing Train was out with someone else hurt more than a thousand daggers to the heart and the swordsman didn't think there was anything that would make him feel better.</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his phone and sighed sadly as he wrapped his arms around himself to shield him from the cold and the pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>They're probably in the middle of dinner right now… Or maybe they came home. Maybe Train was able to end the date sooner and he came home and is wondering where everyone is.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked at Rinslet who cursed as her lock pick slipped out of the door knob again. "It's getting late… Should we just leave?"</p>
<p>Eve gave him a knowing look. "No. Because if Train isn't back yet you're going to just start crying all over again."</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded in agreement. "Besides, we came here to help you feel better. At least let us try before we give up."</p>
<p>Creed frowned down at the woman who looked like she was trying to warm up her hands so she could get a better grip on the door. "I appreciate everything you're trying to do for me, but I don't even think it'll help. It might be a good distraction, but it won't make me forget about how much it hurts."</p>
<p>The silver man held back the urge to tell her she was doing a terrible job breaking into something as simple as a music school.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, she's a well renowned thief. Why is this so hard for her?</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed like she was actually holding herself back a bit. As if she didn't want to break anything or leave any marks. Creed wasn't sure, but it was like she wanted to be extra careful that she didn't leave any traces she had broken in, which led Creed to question what significance this school had to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't matter. I just want to get back and see Train again…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked up at the night sky and felt a tear fall. He was reminiscing all the nights he spent on the roof with his beloved, staring at the stars, holding each other close, whispering loving words into each others' ears. A small, wistful smile graced his pale lips as he remembered what he Kitten felt like in his arms, what his warm breath felt like against the chilly night air. It had been almost a year since they were lovers, but Creed still tried to remember it like it was yesterday.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I didn't, I think I would have gone completely insane. My memories of my past with my Kitten are all I have to sustain me now.</em>
</p>
<p>He was happy to have Train near him again, but now it was just like it was when they first formed the Apostles, only worse. Now that he knew what it was like to be with Train, to be loved by him, it hurt even more to have him so close and so far away. And even though his love had started to be more comfortable around him again, there were still too many moments when Train would suddenly get mad or something seemingly small he said or did and stormed off.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I knew what I said that triggered him. But, I guess it's because I keep unknowingly reminding him of what I did to him... I wish he understood how sorry I was…</em>
</p>
<p>"Aha!" The thief exclaimed, throwing Creed out of his sad thoughts.</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked as she finally opened the door, shaking her hands to get some of the feeling back in them. She walked in quietly, Eve following close behind then Creed soon after. He only paused for a second more to stare at the stars and ask them more questions about his beloved. Once he stepped inside he sighed in relief at the warmth he felt.</p>
<p>"Thank God the heat is still on." He whispered as he caught up to the women.</p>
<p>Eve agreed with the silver man. "Yes, I was starting to lose feeling in my legs. Why did that take you so long, Rinslet?"</p>
<p>Rinslet shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to leave any marks. This place is important…"</p>
<p>Eve could tell she didn't mean to say that last part out loud, so she decided to question the woman further. "Why is this place so important?"</p>
<p>Rinslet made a strangled noise and although Eve couldn't see her as they walked down the dimly lit hallway, she could tell the thief was blushing. "</p>
<p>"I… I used to play the violin and… this is where my teacher gave me lessons. She actually owns this building…"</p>
<p>Eve blinked at her in surprise. "You played the violin?!"</p>
<p>"Yup." She replied quickly. "No jokes. And this stays between us." She turned and pointed to Creed. "That means we do not tell Train!"</p>
<p>Creed gave her a surprised look then shook his head. "You know I can't make the promise…"</p>
<p>He told Train everything and they all knew it. Creed was desperately trying to win back his love's trust and keeping any secrets from him felt like another betrayal.</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed in frustration and turned around. "Fine, whatever. I guess I understand. I'll just find something to make fun of that cat in return. Just follow me."</p>
<p>Eve ran a little to catch up. "Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"To the recital hall. That's where they keep the grand piano." Rinslet picked up the pace a little, knowing her teacher sometimes hung around late to do paper work. That was another reason she tried to be as careful while breaking in.</p>
<p>Creed caught up as well and asked his own question. "If you used to take lessons with the woman who owns the place, then why did you have to break in? Wouldn't she welcome you back?"</p>
<p>Rinslet slowly open the door to the recital hall, then stepped inside when she noticed it was empty. "We… Didn't end on the best terms. I started stealing from the other students and when I stole from her, she kicked me out of the school and told me never to come back."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, shocked at the sad story Rinslet had just willingly shared with him. He knew the thief didn't feel safe around him, but lately she had been softening even more than his cat. The fact that she was going so far out of her way to make him feel better was further proof of that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess my relationship with her is getting better as well. I already knew Eve had nothing against me when I joined the group, but I didn't expect Rinsley to ever warm up to me.</em>
</p>
<p>It was nice though. He felt like he was making a friend, which he really needed after all the loneliness he went through when his Kitten left him. And even though Train traveled and worked with him and even lived in the same house as him, he was still so lonely. Without having Train be completely with him, Creed always felt destitute and empty, so it was comforting knowing he was making another friend in their group outside of Eve.</p>
<p>He smiled at the woman gratefully as they approached the stage where the piano was. "Thank you, Rinslet. You didn't have to go through all this for me."</p>
<p>He didn't add that she didn't need to tell him that story either. She already knew that and it was nice that she offered it up willingly.</p>
<p>Rinslet brushed his thanks aside as she walked backstage to turn the lights on. "No thanks necessary. Consider this my apology for being so inconsiderate back at the hideout."</p>
<p>The stage lit up and allowed the silver man a view of the piano and the vastness of the stage. He could tell just by looking around the room, the acoustics were going to be amazing. The piano looked to be in good shape as well, but he wouldn't be able to know that for sure until he played it.</p>
<p>Rinslet stepped off the stage and took a seat. Creed watched as Eve sat next to Rinslet and they looked at him expectedly. Not sure what they wanted, Risnlet gestured towards the piano that waited to be played.</p>
<p>"Well? What are you waiting for? Show us what you're made of." Rinslet smirked at him as she crossed her legs.</p>
<p>Creed looked at her, then at Eve. "I've never performed for anyone other than Train…"</p>
<p>Eve gave him a sympathetic look. "It's okay, Creed, we're here to make you feel better, not hurt you more."</p>
<p>He stood there and watched them a minute longer, then glanced at the piano. Creed could hear it calling to him and his fingers ached to touch the keys almost as badly as they ached to touch his beloved once more. After a few more minutes, he stepped onto the stage and sat down on the bench in front of the piano. He placed his hands on his laps and stared at the keys, as if he had never seen a piano before in his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>The last time I played was when Train left… And then I destroyed the piano… Before that, it was when I serenaded my Kitten. Can… Can I really do this again? Without falling apart and breaking this beautiful instrument.</em>
</p>
<p>"It's okay, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed looked over and saw the girls smiling peacefully at him.</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "You can do this."</p>
<p>He didn't know why it was so hard for him to play since they were being so kind to him. They didn't push him to talk about what was wrong, but they also pushed him to do something they knew he very badly wanted and needed to do. Creed smiled at them.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's nice to have friends…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his hands then played a few scales to warm himself up. Once he was done, he took a deep breath and began playing the song he used to play for his beloved. As he played, he could hear the music echoing off the walls magnificently, the room working in his favor to create an even more beautiful sound than he thought possible. Creed smiled and shut his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the music, hoping it would soothe his tortured soul.</p>
<p><em>Train</em>…</p>
<p>Thoughts of his beloved captured his heart as he played. He could see Train's eyes looking lovingly into his again. He could feel his Kitten kissing and caressing him again and he could taste what his love's lips felt like once more. He could hear his cat's voice dance in his ears, reminding him of how bewitching Train was, of how easily the man could enchant him with three simple words.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you, Creed."</em>
</p>
<p>A tear fell down his face as he pictured his love in front of him, speaking such sweet, celestially words to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I make a promise to you, here and now: I will never leave your side. I will never let you be alone. I won't let anything or anyone harm a hair on your silver head."</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>He didn't hear himself whisper his beloved's name as reached the climax of the song. His heart focused on the music as his cat's promise began to decrescendo in his head like a fading melody. Back then, he knew Train meant every word he said. He knew his Kitten loved him, and Creed ruined it. His beloved's heart once belonged to him and Creed did the one thing that would ensure he could never have it again. Creed broke his promise to Train and hurt him. This piece was the song he used to remind himself of Train's devotion to him, but now… It only reminded him of how much he hurt the only person he had ever loved and would ever love.</p>
<p>
  <em>"…And I will always love you."</em>
</p>
<p>As the piece ended, silence took control of the room, the women were speechless at the beauty their ears had just absorbed. Creed collapsed on the piano and sobbed wildly. Unlike last time, he didn't feel like destroying the piano. Instead, he just needed to cry. Playing actually did help him feel better. While he had been crying at the hideout and it may have sounded hysterical to anyone who didn't know him well, Creed knew he was holding back. Performing his promise to his Kitten even when he wasn't there allowed him to fully grasp how sad he truly was and he was finally able to let it out freely.</p>
<p>Eve and Rinslet watched as Creed sobbed on the piano, not sure what to do. Both of their ears perked up when they heard clapping coming from behind them, towards the entrance of the recital hall. The women turned around to see an eldery woman smiling merrily, looking at the crying man on stage.</p>
<p>Rinslet's eyes widened and she sunk into her seat, cursing quietly as she tried to hide herself. "Shit…"</p>
<p>Eve glanced at the woman and was very quickly able to piece together this was the thief's old teacher. This was confirmed when the woman made eye contact with Rinslet and narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>"I see you came back…"</p>
<p>Rinslet sunk lower in her chair, not wanting to meet the older woman's gaze. Eve didn't blame her. While the woman didn't look intimidating, there was something about her stare made the bio-girl feel like she needed to do whatever the woman said.</p>
<p>
  <em>How is someone so small and so old able to make me feel so insignificant? Like I'm not doing enough?</em>
</p>
<p>"However…" The woman said as he eyes turned back to Creed, who still didn't seem to notice she was in the room. "...At least you brought someone who is worth my time."</p>
<p>She walked up to the stage, limping slightly as she reached the steps and stood behind Creed. He still didn't seem to notice she was there, so she placed a hand on his back and spoke soothingly to him.</p>
<p>"What's your name, young man?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little when she spoke, then looked at her hand in confusion. He finally made eye contact with the woman and blinked sadly into her old, pale blue ones. "Creed…"</p>
<p>She smiled again. "Pleased to meet you, Creed. I'm Anastasia Willis. You can call me Ms. Willis."</p>
<p>Anastasia stepped away from him and to the side of the piano so she could better see him. She frowned at the sad look on his face. "Who's the princess that slayed your heart?"</p>
<p>Creed wiped his eyes and chuckled bitterly. "What makes you so sure twas a <strong>princess</strong> who slaughtered the beast?"</p>
<p>The old woman blinked at him, then smiled knowingly. "I see… Then allow me to rephrase: Who is this prince that has hurt you enough to create such a beautiful interpretation of Mr. Nyman's <em>The Promise</em>?"</p>
<p>Creed looked her in the eye for a moment longer before he turned his gaze to the piano, as if he could see his beloved in the reflection of the black metal. "Train…"</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled kindly at him. "What a unique name. Much like your own. And where is your love?"</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes on the piano, but he felt himself beginning to tear up again and shook his head. "He's…"</p>
<p>"...With another?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at her quickly, then nodded his head and sighed shakily. "He once was mine, but now… No more."</p>
<p>The old woman sighed sadly and squeezed this shoulder slightly. "I doubt he will stray from you for long. With love as strong as what you just showed in your performance, it's impossible to not return those feelings."</p>
<p>Creed desperately wanted to believe her, but he didn't know who this woman was. She also had no idea what he had done to Train and he knew if she did, she wouldn't be speaking so kindly to him. In fact, she may run away when she found out what a piece of garbage he was.</p>
<p>He looked at his own hands, the same hands that had just played the love he felt for his cat. "I'm a monster…"</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned at him, then leaned forward so she could place her hands on his. "No man that can play that beautifully is a monster. Whatever you've done, it's in the past. I'm sure he'll forgive you one day and see how much you truly love him."</p>
<p>Creed looked at her aged hands, then into her eyes. Despite not knowing who she was, there was something about that look she was giving him that made him think she understood more than he realized. As if she had walked this road Creed is walking now and knew there was a light at the end of the tunnel.</p>
<p>He gave her a confused look. "Why are you speaking so kindly to someone you don't know?"</p>
<p>She stood up straight, groaning a little as she looked down at him. "Because I can see the pain in your eyes and I can hear it in your soul. You hold a heartache the world has never seen and never should. I can't imagine how you've been able to hold it in all this time."</p>
<p>Creed smiled a little at her. "The piano helps. As does gardening and painting… However, I have been unable to do any of those things in quite some time…"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a concerned look. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged. "Lack of resources. Plus, we're always moving…"</p>
<p>She sighed. "Well, you shouldn't restrict yourself. A creative, sensitive man such as yourself shouldn't be forced to lock away your artistic abilities." She then turned to Rinslet, who seemed to be in shock at the friendly encounter she was having with Creed. "You. Blunder Broad. Where did you find this man?"</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at her. "Don't call me that, Senior Stasia! Why didn't you ever talk to me that sweetly before?!"</p>
<p>The old woman narrowed her eyes at the thief. "I guess I can just tell when someone is actually worth my time…"</p>
<p>Rinslet shrugged her shoulders and turned away from the woman, folding her arms across her chest in a stubborn manner. "It's not my fault you were such a terrible teacher. I'm glad I got kicked out of this joint. It allowed me to persuade my true passion."</p>
<p>The old woman cackled loudly. "And what passion is that? Stealing French Horns and Flutes from small children, then wiping an innocent music teacher of all her money?"</p>
<p>Rinslet felt her face redden. "There's more to that story and you know it!"</p>
<p>"Oh, so what I said is not true?" The woman smirked at her, happy to see she was pushing the younger woman's buttons.</p>
<p>Rinslet muttered a few obscenities under her breath and sat back in the chair, refusing to look at her former teacher. Anastasia decided to ignore her ex-student in favor of the young girl who sat next to her. She was watching the entire exchange wide eyed, not sure what she was witnessing, but learning very quickly their relationship was worse than Rinslet implied.</p>
<p>The music teacher smiled at the bio-girl, speaking to her almost as kindly as she spoke to Creed. "Since the busty broad won't answer my question-"</p>
<p>"-HEY!" Rinslet shouted, face turned red with anger once more.</p>
<p>"...Would you mind telling me how you all met? I take it you know their history as well?"</p>
<p>Eve looked at Rinslet uneasily, then nodded. "Yes. We were introduced by a friend…" She didn't know how else to put it, but that was really the best way to describe it. After all, it was true. Just more of a light truth.</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned. "Am I correct in assuming that friend is Train?"</p>
<p>She heard Creed whine quietly which answered her question. It was confirmed when Eve nodded and gave Creed a sad look, then looked back at the teacher. Anastasia sighed again and turned back to the silver man, noticing another tear had fallen from his desolate blue eyes unknowingly.</p>
<p>"You really shouldn't hold in these intense feelings. It's only going to make it worse…" She rested her hand against the piano to help give her support. She wasn't used to standing for this long and she could already feel her legs getting tired.</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I'm used to it… I've loved him for so long and it's gone unrequited most of my life that I don't think I could live without it…"</p>
<p>"I'm not asking you to live without it. I can tell just by looking at you that you will never stop loving this man. But, you can at least learn to focus that pain into something healthy. To help you cope with the heartache."</p>
<p>Creed looked at her and frowned, noticing she looked weak. He stood up and led her to the bench he sat on, allowing her to take his spot. Seeing her sigh in relief and smile up at him, Creed felt a small, genuine smile spread across his lips as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't look well… I know she's old, but it looks like there's something else going on. Asking would be rude though.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "While I agree, it's simply not in the cards for me. As I said, we move around so much we can't keep a piano anywhere and even if he stayed in one spot, we can't afford a piano."</p>
<p>The woman laughed and then coughed a little. "Music isn't the only outlet. You said you paint? Then get an art kit. Those are easily portable. You can also write, that's another great way to let your feelings out."</p>
<p>Creed nodded slowly. "Yes, but…"</p>
<p>"It's not the same, I know." She eyed him up and down, then asked another question. "Have you ever been formally taught to play the piano?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head again. "No. Self taught."</p>
<p>Anastasia blinked in surprise. "Impressive. What else can you play?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Lizt's <em>La Campanella</em>, Ravel's <em>Gaspard de la Nuit</em>, and Stravinsky's <em>Trios mouvements de Petrouchka</em>. I know more, but those are the ones I spent the most time teaching myself."</p>
<p>Anastasia gawked at him. "I ask you what else you can play, and you list three of possibly the most complicated piano solos ever written?"</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion. "Is that bad?"</p>
<p>She chuckled lightly at his sweet innocence. "No, no, not at all. It just makes me all the more impressed with your skills." She eyed the piano, caressing its keys lightly as she spoke. "Can you play me <em>La Campanella</em>?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and took a seat next to her as she scooted over. Eve sat back down when the swordsman began to play and Rinslet finally turned her attention back to the stage. The room fell silent as Creed played the song by memory, the women in the room entranced by his playing, watching as he was able to leave the world in those minutes he played his music, the pain in his soul clearly evident in the music, breaking everyone's heart while he performed.</p>
<p>When he stopped he stared at his hands again, then smiled sadly, feeling a bit of relief come to him. He turned to look at her and she smiled.</p>
<p>"Now, play Ravel."</p>
<p>The silverman nodded and did as he was told. The effects were the same, a room full of beautiful music and silent women watching him in fascination. When he finished, the woman patted him on the knee and smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Lastly, Stravinsky."</p>
<p>Again, the music filled the air, echoing off the tall walls and high ceiling gracefully. As he played, Creed still thought of Train, but felt himself smile now. His heart still ached to be with his Kitten, but he felt better equipped to deal with the pain.</p>
<p>When he stopped, Anastasia put a gentle, frail hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "Better…"</p>
<p>She was right, playing the piano did help. His heart hurt and he knew it would always hurt, but the music made it at least bearable. With just a few songs, Creed was now able to think of Train and smile. He still longed to be with his beloved more than anything, but now he didn't feel like dying. Creed knew he would always love Train, there was no stopping a force that strong, but at least right now, the tears had stopped.</p>
<p>Seeing that smile made the old woman return the gesture. "How about I become your teacher?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "Wh-what? There's no way we can afford that." He looked at Rinslet to be sure. The wide eyed look and pale face of the thief was all the answer he needed. "Even if we did, as I said before, we change locations so much there would be no way I could come back here."</p>
<p>Anastasia gave him a proud look. "This isn't the only studio I own. My business has expanded over the years. I have locations all over the place. We can work around meeting at different spots."</p>
<p>"Pfft, how were you able to expand this dump?" Rinslet rolled her eyes as she spoke.</p>
<p>Anastasia glared at the younger woman. "It's amazing the things you can accomplish when you decide to put some effort into what you do."</p>
<p>"Hey! I put effort into my work!" Rinslet stood and pointed angrily at the woman.</p>
<p>"How about you call me when you've made an honest living, Bimbo?"</p>
<p>"HEY!"</p>
<p>Eve patted Rinslet's shoulder and gestured for her to sit down. The small girl continued to restrain Rinslet so Creed could continue his conversation with the older woman.</p>
<p>The silver man gaped at her, then shook his head again. "I can't ask you to travel that much on my account…"</p>
<p>She laughed, then coughed a little. "It'll be a great excuse for me to move these old bones around and see the world a little. Might actually be nice to travel…"</p>
<p>The tone of her voice worried Creed, but he still didn't think it was his place to question her. He even glanced at Rinslet when she said this and noticed the concerned and confused look on her face as well.</p>
<p>He turned back to Anastasia and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Ms. Willis, really. But… I'm truly not worth it."</p>
<p>Creed felt her fragile hand slap him across the face harshly. He looked at her in shock, not sure where that act of aggression had come from. However, when he saw the stern look in her face, his angry surprise was turned into meek submission.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at the silver man. "That's exactly the kind of attitude that won't win you your love back and precisely why these lessons are needed. In actuality, there is nothing more I can teach you about playing the piano that you don't already know, but we need to learn how to channel your emotions in your music. I can see you're a passionate man that feels too much at once, and music is a great way to get those feelings out without exploding."</p>
<p>As Creed listened to her speak and remembered what his beloved had told him four months ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You only think you understand because I am telling you it was wrong. You only care what I think and how I feel about all those people… especially Saya, but that's not the answer. You need to do this for yourself, Creed. I'm just here to help."</em>
</p>
<p>He smiled at the memory. Train wanted him to find peace within himself, and while he had felt himself beginning to calm down even more over the last four months, he knew it was going to be a long process. There hadn't even been a shadow of his former murderous self coming back, but he was struggling with finding healthy alternatives to negative, self hating thoughts. It was hard not to fall back into that depressed hole he was in when Train left and it looked as if this woman was offering him a solution.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe this will help me find the peace my beloved was talking about. Maybe I'll be able to stand beside my Kitten with a healthy soul and a strong heart.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew he needed to do it for himself and on his own, just like his love did. However, there wasn't a question in his heart that he was doing this for himself. He felt so much more in control of his emotions after playing for Anastasia, so he knew she was right.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's nice to have someone else show concern for me… Especially someone like this woman.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't want to admit it, but this old lady already felt like she had taken a motherly interest in him. That was something Creed never had before, and he couldn't deny it felt good.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train is right… Making friends is nice…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked at the woman and smiled warmly. "That sounds great. When do we start?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train was waiting outside Lin's hotel room, holding the wall to keep him steady as the number searched for his key card. The cat was beginning to regret finishing that drink Lin bought him since he could tell he was more drunk than he wanted to be. He wasn't totally out of it, but it was enough that he didn't trust himself to flash them to the number's hotel room.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I don't think Lin would have wanted that anyway. The restaurant wasn't the last place we went to.</em>
</p>
<p>Once they finished eating, Train was ready to get back to his room and read over the documents, despite his slightly drunken state. However, Lin had other plans in mind. He took the Black Cat for a walk through the local park, stopping at a bench so they could stargaze and then brought him to a lake. He ever tried to get them a boat, but Train told him he was much too tired for that.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that wasn't a lie. The drink combined with the late hour makes me worry if I'll even be able to read any of the papers.</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at his phone to confirm the lateness of the hour and frowned. The gunman then glanced back at his hand that held the bouquet of flowers. Train almost forgot them at the restaurant, but Lin made sure to grab them and then guilt trip him about almost leaving them behind.</p>
<p>He sighed and leaned his whole body on the wall, closing his eyes as he spoke to the smaller man. "Did you <strong>lose</strong> the key? Should we just go get another one from the front desk?"</p>
<p>It was hard to look at Train in annoyance, but Lin managed to do it while continuing to dig through his bag. "No, it's here. I never lose anything, unlike you."</p>
<p>Train groaned and shoved the flowers in his face. "They're right here! And it's <strong>not</strong> my fault! It's <strong>your</strong> fault for buying me that drink."</p>
<p>Lin giggled. "I told you that you didn't have to finish it…"</p>
<p>"You said that, but you didn't mean it. You egged me on knowing how competitive I am!"</p>
<p>Lin reached over to the cat and patted his cheek. "I didn't know that applied to drinking as well."</p>
<p>"Sure…" Train opened his eyes so he could roll them, then turned so his face was leaning against the wall. "Come ooooon! Let's just go get another one. I wanna go home. I'm tired…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned a little at the idea of his crush wanting the night to end so soon. "We will look over the papers. I promised I would let you see them and I've never broken a promise before."</p>
<p>Train made a strangled noise at that comment. It reminded him once again of his relationship with Creed which happened a few times tonight, but luckily he was able to push it aside quickly. The fact that there was alcohol coursing through his body made it a bit easier this time. It was hard to focus on anything for too long, so that was one thing he was grateful for.</p>
<p>"I don't even know if I could focus on them right now… You might just have to show them to me another day. I think I should just go home." Train looked at his phone again, then put it in his pocket.</p>
<p>Lin glared at his bag as he searched for his key. "No. If you leave now, you'll owe me another night out to get the papers." While he liked the idea of going out with Train again, he knew it would be a deterrent to the cat, which is why he offered it. He wasn't done with the man for the night.</p>
<p>Train looked at him in slight shock at the bitter voice the man used. He never spoke to him that way, so he had a feeling he said something that hurt his feelings. "Sorry, I'm just really tired…"</p>
<p>"It's fine." Lin said quickly as he smiled and pulled out the key. "I found it. Let's go in. The papers are right on the table when you walk in."</p>
<p>Train walked in after the number and straight to the table in the dining area. The room was fairly large and there was a full dining and living room set. Lin's bedroom was separate from this area, and the shorter man walked past everything else to reach said room.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna get changed real quick. Feel free to get started."</p>
<p>Train watched as Lin closed the door quietly behind him and immediately pulled out his phone. He leaned on the table for support so he could steady his arm enough to get a picture. He wanted to make sure he got a copy of the documents since he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to focus enough to actually understand what he was reading.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, Creed is the smarter one of us. He'll probably be able to find more in these than I will.</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled at himself in annoyance as he thought about his ex-partner again. He told himself to stop the first time it happened, so he wouldn't start making comparisons to Lin and Creed, but he found it kept happening throughout the night. It wasn't fair to anyone, especially himself. Thinking of the past would only make it harder to move forward, which is what he knew he needed to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how hard it is, I need to keep moving forward. And it's even harder with Creed around. I really want to be friends with him, but it's difficult when I still have such anger towards him. I'm surprised at myself for actually wanting to be friends with him.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew being friends with him would be easier than hating him. As time went on, his feelings had started to shift and he was seeing the man more and more as a friend. Now, he just needed to learn how to let go of this resentment so they could finally move on with both of their lives.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I know he never intends on leaving mine…</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head and put his phone away as he finished taking the pictures. He sat down at the table and began looking through the papers, not noticing when Lin's door opened and the man re-entering the room. It wasn't until Number X walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck did Train noticed his return.</p>
<p>The cat jumped a little, cursing the alcohol silently for dulling his senses then took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Don't do that…"</p>
<p>Lin smirked and leaned closer, gently pressing his lips against Train neck as he spoke. "Don't do what?"</p>
<p>Train shivered as the number kissed his neck gently and felt his body get warm. He shook himself of the feeling and removed the man's arms from around his neck, but did not push him away. "You know what I meant."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and gave him a playful smirk. "Can't help myself. When I see something delicious I just <strong>have</strong> to have a taste..."</p>
<p>Train yelped as Lin bit him seductively, then moaned despite himself. He swallowed thickly as the number then sucked at the area he bit, his arms returning around the cat's neck when he noticed Train was actually enjoying what he was doing. He decided to test the limits he could go by moving his lips along the gunman's neck and to his jaw, kissing and sucking the soft skin there, enjoying the feel of the goosebumps that popped up on the Black Cat's soft skin.</p>
<p>Train found his body acting on its own as he shut his eyes and titled his head to the side so Lin had more access to his neck. The alcohol made everything feel that much better and Train didn't notice as he dropped the papers back on the table he was holding, one hand reaching up and landing on the side of Lin's head, pressing him harder into his neck.</p>
<p>Lin smirked wickedly when Train pressured him to go further and took the opportunity with glee. He moved his lips up to the cat's ear and nibbled at his lobe, enjoying the quiet moans and purrs the cat was letting out. He imagined doing this to Train since the moment they met, but he never thought the man would make such adorably enticing noises.</p>
<p>Lin pulled away quickly then positioned himself so he was in front of the chair Train sat in. Train looked at him with dazed eyes as the shorter man wrapped his legs around the cat's waist, sitting on his lap and resting his hands on both of his crush's shoulders. Lin saw the red in Train's eyes combining with the haze of the alcohol and smirked, knowing the cat was waiting for the number to go further. The pleasure Lin felt from Train's lips was incredible and the look he was giving the number was enough motivation he needed to make him attack the cat's neck once more.</p>
<p>Train hissed as Lin reattached himself to his neck, biting and nibbling every bit of his flesh that he could. Again, Train felt his body moving on his own, his limbs feeling both heavy and light from the drink he consumed that night as they wrapped around Lin's lower back, pulling the man closer so their chests pressed against each other.</p>
<p>Lin took the go ahead signal with an excited eagerness he had never felt before and scooted himself forward, kissing and sucking as hard and passionately as he could. He could already feel himself getting hard from the intimate contact and he pressed himself as close to Train as he could. He removed his arms around the gunman's shoulder and slid them down his chest, leaving them there for a minute as he continued ravishing the golden man's neck, enjoying the quick breaths he felt the cat taking.</p>
<p>The Taoist moaned loudly and adjusted his hips a little so Lin wouldn't feel how else his body was reacting to the contact. He knew they shouldn't be doing this. Train knew this wasn't appropriate since Lin was ordered to follow them by Chronos, but his body had craved this kind of contact for so long it was hard to stop himself. He hadn't been kissed like this in so long and now that he was receiving the physical attention again, his body ached for the intimacy so badly and he found the alcohol made it even harder to say no. His inhibitions were low and he felt like he had very little control of what his body did.</p>
<p>However, Train knew he was at least in some control of himself since he made the choice to move one hand up Lin's back and to the back of his head, holding him in place so he wouldn't explore the other side of his body. The gunman did this because he didn't want the number to kiss the other side of his neck, remembering how Creed had discovered his weakness there.</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's so cute, Train. I didn't know you were ticklish."</em>
</p>
<p>Train's eyes shot open at the memory and he pushed the man off him. Lin glanced at the hands holding his wrists then looked at Train and saw a pained look on his face.</p>
<p>"Did I do something wrong?" Lin's body was on fire and he desperately wanted to continue. He also genuinely wanted to know if he had done something his crush didn't like, since he wanted nothing more than to give the other man pleasurable feelings.</p>
<p>Train caught his breath and stared sternly at the man. "N-no… No, th-this isn't appropriate. We can't do this…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed in frustration and gave Train a beseeching look. "Why? I thought you were enjoying it."</p>
<p>Train chose not to acknowledge his last comment and concentrated on the first. "Because you're only here on a mission. You're an assassin for Chronos. It's not right."</p>
<p>Lin gave him an angry look and spoke with a sour tone. "Just because I'm on a mission doesn't mean I can't have fun. And we both know Chronos' mission isn't <strong>you</strong>. If it was, then yes, this wouldn't be appropriate. But, Chronos does not care what happens between us. Sephiria made that clear. We are free to do as we please…"</p>
<p>Lin pulled his wrists free of the Black Cat's grasp and moved them back to the golden man's body. Train shivered again as Lin slid his hands under his shirt and up his stomach, landing gently on his chest. He massaged the cat's muscles tenderly, smiling merrily as he watched the gunman's face turn to instant gratification at the contact. Again, Train moaned despite himself and felt himself relaxing back into the chair as he lessened his hold on the other man's wrists. Lin took this opportunity to latch his lips onto the cat's, slipping his tongue into the man's mouth earnestly, praying he wasn't stopped again.</p>
<p>When he felt Lin's tongue rub against his own Train he let out another sensual moan he felt his arms move of their own free will once more as they slid up the other man's back and ran through his dark hair lustfully. Train returned the man's deep kiss, holding the number close against him as Lin explored his mouth for the first time. The cat allowed Lin's tongue to wander, feeling his own tongue traveling around Number X's mouth as well as the man on his lap mimicked his lasciviously sounds as well.</p>
<p>Lin's finger brushed against his nipple, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the cat's body and he pulled away again, yanking the number's hands out from under his shirt and turning his flushed face away.</p>
<p>"No… No, it's not right. You work for Chronos… It's not right…"</p>
<p>Train was talking to himself more than Lin and the number knew it. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, nibbling at the cat's eat before he whispered gorgeously into it.</p>
<p>"Just because I am a number does not mean I don't have physical needs… Much like you clearly do…"</p>
<p>To emphasize his point, Lin pressed his hard member into Train, causing the cat to cry out loudly and grip his waist tightly. Lin smirked and gripped the back of the chair Train sat on and did it again, harder this time thanks to the extra leverage the chair gave him. He repeated the motion a third and a fourth time, making sure his eyes stayed locked on the Black Cat, seeing the evident red in his gorgeous golden eyes and feeling his body reaching an indescribable level of heat as he bit down harshly on the cat's neck.</p>
<p>As he sucked at the man's skin powerfully, continuing his gyrating motions against Train's hips, he made a frustrated growl and Train pushed him away again.</p>
<p>"What now?!" Lin said, annoyance evident in his voice as he gave the cat another impetuous look.</p>
<p>Train leaned his head back, trying to regain control of his emotions, but the alcohol that still coursed through him and the feelings Lin was giving him made that hard.</p>
<p>"I… I can't… Not with another assassin…"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at him and realized Train was comparing him mentally to Creed. He frowned and cupped each of his crush's cheeks, moving his head so the gunman was looking him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm not an assassin. I haven't killed anyone."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him. "Wh-what? B-but you're-"</p>
<p>"-A number with Chronos, yes. I think I've told you this before, though. They don't send me on missions to kill. They send me on stealth missions that require me to charm the enemy. I've never actually killed anyone."</p>
<p>Train shook his head, then narrowed his eyes at the man. "So you're just trying to charm me to get closer to Creed?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed again in frustration and rested his head on Train's shoulder. "How could you possibly think that's true after tonight?" He lifted his head again, smiling warmly as he gently caressed the cat's cheek. "If anything, you've charmed <strong>me</strong>…"</p>
<p>Train blushed slightly, then looked away again, mumbling something under his breath Lin couldn't quite make out. However, he also knew he didn't care. Lin wanted to drive his point home so they could hopefully continue.</p>
<p>"Train… After everything you've been through, don't you think you deserve this? Don't you think you deserve a night of pleasure with no strings attached?"</p>
<p>The cat turned and gave him a confused look. He knew the man felt more than just a sexual attraction for him, so he wasn't sure what he meant by that statement. It didn't make sense that he wouldn't expect more out of tonight.</p>
<p>Lin giggled at the confused look and ran one of his hands through his hair, the other back on his cheek to gently massage his smooth skin. "Yes, I would love it if something more came of tonight, but I told you before, there is no pressure for you to make a commitment to me. If you just enjoy the way my body makes your body feel, that's fine with me. I'll happily oblige your physical desires and won't end the night thinking we are some more than what we are."</p>
<p>Seeing Train relax a little, Lin moved his face closer to the cat's, his lips brushing against Train's as he spoke. "So why don't you just sit back and relax and let me give you the sensations you've been clearly desiring for some time now."</p>
<p>Train looked at Lin's lips, then nodded his head subtly to let the man know to go ahead. Lin was on him again in an instant, resuming their deep kiss with less restraint than before. Train felt the man grinding against his lower body again and he allowed a louder moan to leave his lips and enter the other man's mouth, pulling the number closer to his body as Lin slid his hands up Train's shirt once more, fondling every inch of his muscle that he could.</p>
<p>One more thought occurred to Train and he pushed the man away again, earning a rather loud growl and sigh from him as he looked absolutely exhausted with the constant interruptions.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, what is it now, Train?!"</p>
<p>Train actually looked a little startled by the angry tone Lin used and the strained look he was getting. He pointed meekly at the desk that still held the papers he came here for.</p>
<p>"What about those?"</p>
<p>Lin growled at him, then looked over his shoulders at the table and rolled his eyes. "We both know you already took pictures while I was getting changed. Just read it later and let me do my work on your flawless body."</p>
<p>Train felt his face turn a bright red at the man's compliment and gasped when the number sealed his lips against his own once more. The cat glanced at the papers one more time, then slowly shut his eyes and allowed his carnal desires to take over. His hands slid up the back of Lin's shirt, tenderly tickling the shorter man's skin, earning him a grateful moan and a gratifying shiver. Lin moved his hands quicker this time, worried he was going to be interrupted again and really wanting to continue exploring the Black Cat's body.</p>
<p>Lin left his hands on Train's chest, circling his nipples quickly, enjoying the quiet moans his crush let out. He pinched them quickly, giggling at the loud gasp Train let out, but did not remove his lips and tongue from the cat's mouth. He slid his lithe fingers down Train's chest and to his stomach, tracing the muscles there delicately, then moving them rapidly to the golden man's belt, undoing it as fast as he could before the cat thought of something to make him stop.</p>
<p>Train barely registered where the man's hands were since he was still enjoying the sensations his mouth was giving him, his chest still on fire from the harsh, yet pleasurable treatment it just received. It wasn't until Lin unzipped his pants did he realize what was happening, but it was too late to stop him as Number X slipped one of his hands down his pants and gripped his shaft tightly. Not that Train planned on stopping him, but a little warning would have been nice.</p>
<p>Lin smirked when Train's body stiffened and pulled away from his mouth. Deciding not to say anything in case the gunman was going to use it as another excuse to stop him, Lin moved his lips back to Train's neck, frowning when Train stopped him yet again. Before he could object, he felt the cat pushing him to the other side of his neck, pressing his hand against the back of his dark head, inviting him to continue working at the area he felt he had already worked quite hard.</p>
<p>Curiosity was killing him, since it seemed like Train was determined to keep him on that side of his body and he wasn't sure why. He pulled back a little, but kept his hand where it was. "What's wrong with the other side?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "This side just feels better…"</p>
<p>Not quite believing him, but also not wanting to keep the conversation going, he shrugged his shoulders and sucked on the area Train led him to. He didn't think it really mattered where he kissed as long as Train was enjoying it. After all, he already decided this night was about giving the Black Cat as much physical pleasure as he would allow him, no strings attached.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if I fall harder for him because of it, it's my own fault. Train was honest with me about his feelings, so I'm doing this to myself.</em>
</p>
<p>As he moved his hand up and down Train's shaft, he sighed longingly at the shiver and moan the cat let out. He did it again and again, making sure his motions were slow at first so he could enjoy himself as well, relishing each twitch and sound the Black Cat made.</p>
<p>
  <em>However... if what he wants from me is physical pleasure… I'll happily oblige and deal with my heart on my own time.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin made sure to grease his hands up before he left his bedroom in hopes that something like this would happen, so it made his actions easier and more satisfying for the gunman. He gripped a little tighter, his other hand remaining on the cat's chest, teasing his nipple over and over as his other hand worked magic against his cock. His tongue continued moving elegantly against his scrumptious skin, devouring every inch of flesh Train allowed him with both his mouth and his hands.</p>
<p>Train made sure to hold the man steadily on his lap so he wouldn't fall and this sensation wouldn't end. It had been too long since he allowed himself these pleasures and ever since his first time with Creed, it was hard going without it. His relationship with the swordsman had opened the floodgates of his more animalistic desires and he had ignored them for too long.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that there weren't times it was offered to me in my time away. I just kept turning it away. I also need to stop thinking about Creed right now!</em>
</p>
<p>It was hard since Creed was the only other person he had ever been with like this. Everytime the silver man slipped into his mind, he would quickly push it aside and try to replace it with the man sitting on his lap who was working wonders against his member. Lin made it pretty easy since everything he did made Train think he was a pro. The number had clearly done this many times before, and the cat found himself grateful for the man's experience since he was now benefiting from it.</p>
<p>Train gasped loudly as Lin synced his motions up. Number X gripped his shaft tightly, pinched his nipple harshly, and bit down against his neck roughly at the same time, making the cat's vision blur slightly from pleasure. He already felt like he was going to explode soon, but thanks to the alcohol that was still racing through his body, he hadn't released his seed yet.</p>
<p>He could feel Lin smirk against his neck, then lick the spot he bit eagerly, his hand gliding back down his chest and to his stomach, outlining each inch of his skin as his hand resumed it's jerking motion against his cock. Train swallowed thickly as Lin picked up the pace a bit more, holding onto the number hips tighter to keep his body steady.</p>
<p>However, when the number stopped suddenly Train moaned angrily and opened his eyes, ready to protest as the feelings stopped. Lin saw the frustrated look, smirked seductively, then kissed him deeply as he moved himself off of Train's lap. When he pulled away, he placed a finger on Train's lips, stopping him from speaking as he went to the ground, kneeling on his knees and positioned his head between the cat's legs.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Sweetness… I'm not done with you yet."</p>
<p>Train already knew what was coming and swallowed again, moving his hands so they gripped the chair underneath him. He allowed Lin to spread his legs a little and pull down his pants more so he had more room to work and felt a sensual chill go down his body when he felt Lin's breath brush against his hard cock.</p>
<p>Lin licked the tip of it quickly, smirking wickedly at the purr Train let out unknowingly and repeated the gesture a few more times. Once it was cleaned of its precum, Lin wrapped his lips around it, then twirled his tongue around the tip again and again, relishing each of the moans and gasps the Black Cat let out. He continued teasing Train's tip for a while longer, not wanting to rush their time together. He wanted to remember every second of tonight, and it seemed like now Train was no longer in a rush to get home.</p>
<p>Feeling his own member throbbing painfully for release from its prison, he listened to his body and used one of his hands to undo his own pants, sliding his it down quickly so he could begin to jerk himself off. Hearing Train's pleasurable sounds and tasting his piquant cock was all the motivation he needed to provide satisfaction to himself.</p>
<p>Train moved his hands to Lin's hair and pushed his head down. Lin obeyed his crush's desires and took the man fully into his mouth, moving his hand quicker against his own shaft as the Black Cat let out a particularly loud moan. Number X moved his head up and down, enjoying the feel on the gunman's fingers digging into his hair, reveling in the taste of his crush's cock.</p>
<p>He twirled his tongue around Train's member as much as he could, wrapping his lips tighter around his shaft, moving his head faster and faster with every passing second. He matched the movements he made on himself with those he made against Train, trying to time it so they would cum at the same time.</p>
<p>Of all the times Train had done this before with Creed, he never had the help of alcohol to increase the sensations he was feeling. It was incredible how much better something that was essentially poison made everything Lin was doing to him feel. Train had a feeling that had something to do with his lowered inhibitions, but he also knew he didn't care. It felt good and it had been far too long since he was given these sensations. The fact that Lin promised him he wouldn't get too attached made it easier for him to cave into his perverted desires.</p>
<p>However, there was still a part of him that was worried he was doing the wrong thing. Not just for himself, but for Lin too. But, the alcohol quickly quieted that voice and told him to just enjoy the night like Lin wanted him to.</p>
<p>When he felt Lin's teeth brush lightly against his shaft he gasped loudly and gripped even hard into the man's hair. He knew he was going to cum soon and he cried out loudly, holding it in so he could enjoy the feelings for a bit longer. Throwing his head back, he gasped for air and his eyes shut so he could concentrate fully on what Lin was doing to him. He still wanted to make sure the man knew he was about to cum, so he tried to focus enough on his voice to say something.</p>
<p>"Oh God…" He moaned. "Oh God… I'm gonna…"</p>
<p>Lin knew what the end of that statement was going to be and moved his head and hand even faster. He knew he was about to burst as well, so he wanted to prepare both his mouth and his hand for the seed he was about to collect. He tightened his lips even more, pivoted his tongue back and forth as much as he could and bobbed his head as fast as possible. After a few more sucks on the Black Cat's cock, he heard the man cry out loudly, thrusting his hips upwards as he gripped tightly to Lin's head.</p>
<p>"A-AAHH!" Train yelled into the ceiling as he felt his semen leave his body and enter Lin's mouth.</p>
<p>Lin smirked and swallowed every bit of the Black Cat's essence, pumped on his own member a few more times before he exploded as well. His cry of pleasure was muffled slightly as he was still swallowing Train's cum, shocked at the amount that had been released. However, when he cried out his lips tightened a little around Train's cock, and he was happy to hear the quiet gasp the cat let out because of it.</p>
<p>Once he was sure his crush was done and he had swallowed every bit of his release, Lin pulled his mouth away and licked his lips, making sure Train saw the motion as he looked gratefully into the cat's eyes.</p>
<p>"There sure was a lot. Has it really been that long?"</p>
<p>Train gasps for air and tried to glare, but knew the gesture was weak since he felt like the number had just drained the life out of him. Lin giggled lovingly at the man and reached up to cup his cheek gently.</p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me do that, Train…"</p>
<p>The Black Cat blinked at him, not sure why Lin was thanking him. He felt like he should have been thanking the number, but it looked like he was serious about his thanks. As if Train had really done him a solid by allowing him to give the gunman a blow job.</p>
<p>Lin stood up and brushed his legs off. He smiled at Train, running his hand through his hair, then trailing his fingers down his cheek and to his chin, taking a gentle hold of his crush's face. His heart was racing fast as he gazed into those beautiful, golden eyes. In that instant, he knew his feelings for the cat had reached the next level, but he was aware Train wasn't ready to hear those words yet. The fact that he let Lin do what he just did was enough, and he already told himself he would deal with his heart on his own time.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't push my feelings on him. It's not fair. There's a lot going on with him right now. I'm just happy he let me give him a release.</em>
</p>
<p>And Lin knew he would allow Train that release over and over again if he wanted it. He leaned forward and kissed the cat gently, sighing at the feel of the man's lips against his own, enjoying the last kiss he was going to receive that night.</p>
<p>He pulled away and turned to the kitchen, grabbing the wine glasses as he pulled out a bottle he just bought.</p>
<p>"We don't have to end the night quite yet. How about another drink?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed sat on the roof of their hideout, his eyes red from crying and his cheek stained from tears as he gazed at the dark night sky. They were out for several hours after they met Anastasia since the woman took it upon herself to give him his first emotional music lesson. He talked to the woman for hours, but only after Eve and Rinslet left him to his own devices. Rinslet was more than happy to leave them alone since she couldn't stand being in the room with Creed's new teacher.</p>
<p>
  <em>I only know a little about what happened between them and it didn't sound good, but I'm sure there's more to the story. I tried to ask Anastasia, but she didn't seem to want to talk about it.</em>
</p>
<p>She seemed more concerned about learning about Creed's pain. What surprised him more was how willingly he opened up to her. He wasn't sure why he felt so safe with her, but he did. There was just something about her that made him feel like he could trust her with his tragic past, something he had only ever told his Kitten before. Yet, he found himself telling this old woman not only about Chronos and his history with Train, but his mother and the pain she caused him.</p>
<p>And she didn't bat an eye at anything I have done. I even told her I was an assassin for Chronos and killed my beloved's best friend and she took it very calmly. As if it didn't surprise her at all.</p>
<p>She kept telling him over and over again there was a certain kind of mad genius to him that drove him to be the way he was. She also hinted several times that Chronos had something to do with his madness, but he wasn't sure about that. He knew he was pretty unstable before he joined Chronos, but he also couldn't deny he had gone a bit more over the edge once he joined them.</p>
<p>
  <em>The only thing that kept my calm back then was Train… Where is he?</em>
</p>
<p>When he got home and saw Train was still not back, he felt his heart shatter once more. It was late enough when he got back, but now it was almost unacceptable how late his cat was getting home. It was bad enough he spent most of the night crying on Anastasia's shoulder, but now he was crying over all the places his mind was going on what he cat was doing with Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, stop it, Creed! You have no rights to him. Whatever he's doing in none of your business.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't help himself from wondering. He could see how strongly Lin felt about his beloved, and it hurt to know Train was still out with him. Creed tried to tell himself over and over again they were just taking extra time reading over the papers, but his heart knew that wasn't true. He knew his cat too well. Chances were Train's plan was to take pictures and leave as soon as he could, but the fact that he wasn't home yet hurt Creed beyond belief.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't even have a piano to go to. I don't have the creative outlet Anastasia says I need to help.</em>
</p>
<p>She suggested painting and writing as well, which is actually what he was doing right now. Before he came up to the roof, he grabbed a pen and some paper, deciding to try and preoccupy his mind with writing. It worked a little, but he found himself continuing to think about where his beloved was and what he was doing. Everything he wrote about was for his cat, writing down the things he knew he couldn't say to Train for fear of losing him forever again.</p>
<p>
  <em>It lessens the pain a little, but it still hurts beyond belief. I just wish he would come home…</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed?"</p>
<p>The silver man's heart leapt when he heard that voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to. Creed moved to the edge of the roof and looked down at his cat. He frowned when he saw him stumble a little, confused at the dazed look that was in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Train? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him, then looked down at his arms as if there was something physically wrong with him. He then looked back up and Creed and smiled cheekily. "I'm fine!"</p>
<p>When Creed heard his slurred voice he sighed, knowing exactly what was wrong. "How much did you have to drink?"</p>
<p>Train tapped his head in thought, then brought that same hand to his face and held up three fingers. "I had three glasshesh of wine, and shomething called a 'Green Fairy' at dinner."</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little at what he said. "The Green Fairy? Train, that's a <strong>really</strong> strong drink. And then you had three glasses of wine? You should go to bed…"</p>
<p>Train brushed away his words, then Creed heard some thunder and watched as his beloved flashed away. The cat's state caused him to misjudge where he was going to land and he ended up at the edge of the roof, trying to steady himself so he didn't fall off the edge. Creed was on his feet in a second, grabbing his beloved's hands so he wouldn't fall and pulling him forward.</p>
<p>Train had very little control of his body and found himself falling towards Creed and against his chest. The cat laughed drunkenly into his ex-partner's chest and gripped his shirt tightly for balance. Creed wrapped his arms around his love's back and pulled him away from the edge of the roof. His heart was beating fast at what almost happened to his Kitten and he desperately wanted to get him to safety.</p>
<p>Train followed Creed willingly as the swordsman pulled him across the roof and to the center. When they reached it, Creed sat him down and sighed in relief. He took a seat next to his cat, then noticed Train had found his writings and was squinting at the words. Creed took them away quickly, shoving them into his robe's pockets as he hid his face from his cat.</p>
<p>Train blinked at him in confusion. "What are you writing?"</p>
<p>Creed blushed and refused to make eye contact with his cat. "Nothing, don't worry about it…"</p>
<p>The Black Cat knew that tone of voice and smiling knowingly. He leaned forward so he could see his ex-lovers face and poked his nose playfully, almost missing as his hand seemed to be doing its own thing.</p>
<p>"You're writing about me, aren't cha?"</p>
<p>Creed's face turned a bright shade of red at Train's words and his actions, but found himself smiling despite his embarrassment. He knew his beloved was quite drunk, so he was most certainly not going to read into anything Train might have said or done tonight. However, that wasn't going to to stop him from taking any affection he received from his Kitten. Even if it was meant in a friendly manner.</p>
<p>"Wh-why did you come up here, Train? It's late and you're clearly intoxicated. You should just go to bed." Creed reached out and steadied his beloved again, seeing as he was about to fall over and the silver man didn't want him to fall off the roof.</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and leaned against Creed's shoulder so he wouldn't keep falling over. "You looked shad. I wanted to shee what was wrong with my friend."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart flutter at Train's comment. "Friend?"</p>
<p>Train laughed again and patted Creed's knee. "Yeah, friend. I know we're more complicated than that, but right now, I don't feel like thinking about complicated thingsh right now. I think it'sh shafe to shay we're friendsh."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but swoon at how cute his cat was as he slurred his s'es and he was happy Train didn't notice his adoring gesture. His heart was beginning to repair itself as Train used him for support, over the moon with joy as his love snuggled in a little bit. When he felt Train shiver, he knew he was only doing it because he was cold and he was sure the alcohol wasn't helping. But, right now, Creed didn't care. His love was home and safe and giving him attention.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not only that, he's calling me a friend again. Does that mean he's forgiven me?</em>
</p>
<p>"H-how… H-how was your… d-date?" Creed was scared to ask this question, but he knew if he was going to be friends with his Kitten, he had to show at least some interest in any relationships he might form.</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush and sighed deeply, not sure how to answer that question to a man he knew he was still completely and utterly in love with him. It was then he noticed he was leaning on the man and pushed himself away. He knew that wasn't fair to Creed and as much as he may still resent him, he didn't deserve that.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, I did just call him a friend, didn't I? Is that really true?</em>
</p>
<p>"It wash… Fine. I guessh I had fun. But, I'm glad it'sh over." Then he remembered the reason he went on the date and pulled out his phone. "Oh! That remindsh me, I took picturesh!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his cat's slur and adorable way he drunkenly pulled out his phone. He sighed when Train moved away from him a little, but happy to see his beloved remembered the real reason he went on the date. However, as his Kitten fumbled with his phone, Creed glanced at Train's other hand and noticed what he was holding. He saw it before when he stopped him from falling off the roof, but now he could fully gather what he was holding.</p>
<p>
  <em>Flowers… Lin gave him flowers… And Train brought them back with him…</em>
</p>
<p>When they were in Chronos, Train never kept any flowers Creed gave him. He only started keeping the flowers when he had begun developing feelings for Creed, which worried the swordsman. Again, he knew he had no claims to Train and his beloved had every right to fall for anyone he wanted, but it didn't help his heart.</p>
<p>Train groaned as he looked at the pictures, realizing they were completely blurry. He was tipsy at the time when he took them which apparently affected the pictures in a negative way.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then Lin started going at me and I forgot to check before I left… But I can't tell Creed that.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm shorry, Creed. They didn't come out right… I'll have to get them from him another day…"</p>
<p>Creed didn't seem to care about the documents since his eyes were locked onto the flowers his Kitten was holding. "D-did Lin give you f-flowers…?"</p>
<p>He tried to make his voice sound causal, but he knew it didn't come out that way. He cursed himself for sad sounds he made and cursed himself for stuttering. Everything about him reeked of desperation and depression and he really didn't want Train to hear how much pain he was in.</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed, confused what he meant then looked at his hands. "Oh, right… When did that happen?"</p>
<p>"When did what happen, Train?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat shook his head. "Nothing. Yesh, he gave me flowersh."</p>
<p>He knew when Lin gave him the flowers, but he didn't remember leaving the hotel room with them. Train tried to think back to when he got them back, but he had a feeling Lin must have put them back in his hands before he left.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Remember, looking up the red tulips when you get home…"</em>
</p>
<p>Train nodded as the memory came back to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's right, he put them in my hands before I left. I walked home because I didn't trust myself to flash and I also needed to clear my head.</em>
</p>
<p>After what happened with Lin tonight, he needed to think. The way the number was acting was very similar to how Creed acted around him, so Train was beginning to worry Lin's feelings for him went deeper than he realized. He kept wondering if he did the right thing tonight, even though Lin assured him over and over again that he <strong>wanted</strong> to do it. And that he was open to doing it again if Train wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also can't ignore how much better I feel now. I think that's why I was able to call Creed a friend just now. I feel… lighter. Less stressed. I just hope I don't end up hurting Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew his feelings for the man were still purely friendship, but he was obviously physically attracted to the man. He knew that before tonight, but their sexual encounter only solidified that. Train really didn't want to make Lin more attached to him, but he couldn't deny how good it felt to finally have that intimate contact with another person.</p>
<p>Train looked back at the flowers since he noticed Creed was still looking at them. "He shaid there wash a meaning behind each of them. I can't remember all of them, but he told me to look up theshe when I got home."</p>
<p>Creed looked at the red flowers his beloved was pointing to and had to hold back a sob. "There's no need for that. I know what they mean…" He smiled sadly at the curious look his love gave him. "Red tulips. They represent a declaration of love…"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened and he looked at the flowers. "Oh…"</p>
<p>He didn't know what to say. Train knew that must have hurt Creed a lot and he regretted taking the flowers home. It also made him question even more if what he did tonight was the right thing. He glanced at Creed again and saw a tear fall from his eye, even though he tried to hide it. Train sighed deeply and put the flowers down, resting his head in his hands as he tried to let the cold night air clear his thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>And now I'm hurting Creed more… I already knew he was hurt before, but this only made it worse. And now Lin is subtly telling me <strong>he</strong> loves me? What the hell am I supposed to do?!</em>
</p>
<p>He also didn't see why they were both attracted to him. Train didn't think there was anything special about him, but it seemed like people kept falling at his feet no matter what he did. He didn't feel like he did anything to make that happen, but it just kept happening and he was getting tired of hurting people.</p>
<p>
  <em>I haven't even been the nicest to Creed these last four months and I can tell he's still completely enthralled with me. What's the deal?</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Train?"</p>
<p>Train looked up to see Creed had stifled his sadness yet again to comfort him. The cat sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the starry sky, trying to find his answers there. Normally he could talk to Saya and she would give him the answer, but right now it seemed like she was being quiet.</p>
<p>Sighing again, he decided to voice his thoughts to the only other person that would listen, even though he tried his best to avoid these kinds of conversation with the man.</p>
<p>"Creed… What ish it about me that people are drawn too?"</p>
<p>Creed tilt his head in confusion at his love. "What do you mean, Train?"</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath and turned to look at Creed, his eyes doing their best to focus on the man. "I know thish ishn't the kind of convershation we should be having considering…. Our pasht, but I need to know before I shtart hurting more people… What ish so… <strong>appealing</strong> about me?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his cat. "I feel like I told you all this before…" Train gave him a weak glare and the silver man smiled fondly at his beloved. "Are you sure you're okay with me talking about you like this? I know you used to like it, but it makes you uncomfortable now… And I don't want to cause you any discomfort."</p>
<p>Train sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "It'sh fine, Creed. Go ahead."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and looked up at the sky, trying to find the right words to explain his cat's allure. "There is no language in the world that could ever describe how perfect you are, Train… but I will try…"</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath and looked back at his beloved. "You have this… way about you that makes everyone want to understand how your mind works. I know you better than anyone else, yet even I find myself questioning what your logic is. You live life with such carefree abandon and you're always able to find the humor in any situation. That's a trait many spend their lives trying to obtain, yet you make it look so easy. As if that's how you're <strong>supposed</strong> to live life, as if there's no other way."</p>
<p>He looked back at the sky, smiling peacefully as he spoke about his beloved. "You're strong in more ways than one. Your physical strength is obvious and impressive, but with everything the world has thrown at you, most people would be destroyed. I know you have your demons, but it's almost as if you looked them in the face and laughed. As if you were able to slay them years ago and for whatever reason, you don't see the big deal. And, as someone who has demons of their owns, I have to tell you, it's remarkable and has had a profound effect on me."</p>
<p>Creed turned back to his Kitten again, seeing his drunk eyes focused intently on him and smiling warmly at him, resisting the urge to caress his cheek and run his fingers through his hair. "Your passionate spirit, combined with your physical prowess, uniquely enchanting eyes, and utter bodily perfection, you're a deadly weapon to most hearts, Train. I'm sorry, but there isn't much you can do about it. You're just simply… too perfect for this world to not feel the need to bend its needs to your majesty… I know I plead my fleaty long ago and I'll never be able to take it back."</p>
<p>Train stared at his ex-partner, feeling a tiny bit of warmth the man used to make him feel constantly return to his heart. It was hard not to feel something after such strongly spoken words and, once more, alcohol was not helping him. Creed hadn't spoken so lovingly to him since they were in Apostles together, but he also knew that was because Train told him not to. It was also why Creed stopped giving him flowers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even back then, I don't think he went on for <strong>that long</strong> about why he loves me. It must be because he was holding back for so long.</em>
</p>
<p>However, it was an easy feeling to push aside quickly. He wasn't anywhere near close to feeling affection for the man beyond friendship. But now, he felt stuck. He didn't know what to say in response to such a warm declaration of love. That thought made him glance back at the flowers Lin gave him, and he felt himself pulling his legs up to his chest, burying his face into his knees.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then there's Lin… I don't know what to do… Should I just seclude myself from the world so this stops happening? I really don't want to go through all that again.</em>
</p>
<p>After what happened with Creed, he knew he wasn't ready for another relationship. Lin may have told him that didn't matter to him, but he also knew it wasn't going to stop him from being hurt. Creed told him the same thing as well, but here he was now, holding back his tears for Train's benefits, telling him how much he loved him and still putting the cat's happiness first.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Train…" Creed said as he saw his beloved curl deeper into himself. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… I never want to cause you any pain again…"</p>
<p>Train growled a little and balled his hand into a fist, feeling a bit of the anger he had for Creed coming back. However, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. As much as he wasn't sure what he and Lin did tonight was going to be good for either of them, it did help clear his mind and he felt like he was actually able to talk to Creed about his feelings a little.</p>
<p>"Creed… I think we should talk about… <strong>that</strong>…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart freeze at his love's words knowing what he was talking about, but nodded nonetheless. He would always agree to anything Train ever wanted. "Okay, Train…"</p>
<p>When he saw his Kitten shiver again, he started to take off his robe to give to his cat. "Here, take this. I have a feeling this will be a difficult conversation and I don't want you to be cold."</p>
<p>Train looked at the robe then at Creed, noticing he was wearing very thin pajamas and was very obviously holding back his own chilliness. He could also tell Creed had been up here for a while, most likely because he didn't want anyone else to hear him crying. Also because he knew this is where the two of them spent most of their time when they were lovers.</p>
<p>Train shook his head and pushed the garment away. "No, I'm fine. Let's just talk."</p>
<p>Creed took his robe back and slipped it back on. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Creed waiting for Train to get started and the cat searching for the correct words. While his night with Lin cleared his head, the alcohol in his system was muddling it again. But, ironically, he was pretty sure the liquor was what was giving him the confidence to have the conversation in the first place. They hadn't talked about what happened at all since the night Train left him and Train knew they couldn't avoid the subject forever.</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath and then spoke. "I think I'm shlowly shtarting to forgive you, Creed. But… I'm not there yet."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at him. "Yet?"</p>
<p>Train glanced at him quickly, then looked at the sky. "I don't even know if 'yet' ish the right word, but I do know I've been feeling lessh… angry around you. I don't know if you noticed, but I've been able to be around you longer."</p>
<p>Creed perked up a little at his words. "I've noticed, Train, but I didn't want to say anything to make you uncomfortable. I don't-"</p>
<p>"-I know, Creed. You don't want to hurt me again. Jusht sho you know, when you shay things like that it jusht remindsh me that you hurt me and makesh me angry all over again. I'm shtarting to feel leash angry, but you need to shtop reminding me of what happened. I know you want me to feel better, but I thish ish shomething I need to work out on my own."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, giggling a little as he agreed with his Kitten. Train noticed his laughter and narrowed his eyes. "What'sh sho funny?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled a little louder and brushed his love's words away. "It's nothing, Train. You're slur is just too funny."</p>
<p>Train blinked, his body feeling wobbly again as he held back a yawn. "Shlur?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed harder and nodded his head. "Yesh, your shlur. You probably should have shlowed down on your drinksh, Train."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush and looked away. "Lin ish very convincing…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his happiness fade quickly at Train's reminder of his date tonight. That was a good example of what Train was talking about and he was able to understand more what his cat meant.</p>
<p>"But... I understand what you mean, Train. And I'll make sure not to bring it up again." Creed looked back at the sky and sighed shakily. "I know it's off topic, but… I'm glad you had fun tonight…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the sad look in his ex-partner's eyes and felt his eyes close slowly. He shot them back open, refusing to fall asleep before he finished this conversation with Creed. The cat even slapped his cheeks a little, trying to wake himself up.</p>
<p>"Thanksh, I guessh…" He yawned again, shaking his whole body to try and keep himself from falling asleep. "I alsho wanted to tell you… I've shtarted to shee a change in you… Even tonight, I'm shocked to shee you're not reacting angrily or jeashoushly. I know you're shad, but… I think that'sh a much healthier reshponshe."</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly at his Kitten. "Thank you, Train. And… I do think I've felt a change. And I think tonight we were able to find a good outlet for the pain I still feel." His heart fluttered as he saw Train's eyes close slightly, then open again quickly. "Is… Is it okay if I talk about my pain? Does that bother you or make you think of bad times?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, regretting it immediately as he felt himself wobble again. He unknowingly leaned against Creed again, using his ex-lover for support once more. "Yesh, Creed. And I want to know what you found tonight. And who ish 'we'?"</p>
<p>Creed resisted the urge to run his fingers through his beloved's hair and continued his story. "Before I tell you what I did tonight, I should tell you Rinslet used to play the violin."</p>
<p>Train felt himself starting to fall asleep despite his desire to stay awake but sat up quickly and shot his eyes open at Creed's statement. "Rinsh played the violin?! When?! What?! How?!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled as his Kitten's eyes twinkled with a bright orange, signaling that he was happy to hear this news. "When she was a kid and if I knew how I would probably be playing it myself."</p>
<p>Train smirked and felt himself fall forwards, landing on Creed's shoulder again, barely aware of what he did and gestured for his ex-partner to continue.</p>
<p>"Eve and Rinslet saw how sad I was and they wanted to make me feel better. Rinslet brought us to her old music school and I met her teacher. Her name is Anastasia Willis. She's quite old, but she's a wonderful woman." Creed smiled down at his cat, sighing happily at his beloved's peacefully shut eyes.</p>
<p>Train nodded, signaling he was still awake. "That must have been weird for Rinshlet. Introducing her new friendsh to her old onesh."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yeah, they didn't seem to have a good past. Apparently, Rinslet stole some instruments and money from her. She was kicked out after that."</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly. "Why am I not shurprised?" He yawned as he tried to finish his statement. "I knew you and Eve got a long from the getgo, but it'sh good to shee Rinshlet is warming up to you ash well. I'm glad to shee you making friendsh."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved. "Yes, it's nice… However, I wish Sven would come around."</p>
<p>Train frowned as his eyes closed. "That'sh going to be a tough one, but I'm shure it'll get better. After all, if I'm beginning to forgive you, I'm shure Shven can…" Train blinked and touched his own lips in confusion. "Shven's name ish hard to shay…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and felt his heart leap at his cat's cuteness. "Have you been drinking water, Train?"</p>
<p>The cat nodded. "Lin gave me a bottle before I left. I don't know where it went…"</p>
<p>Creed pushed aside the pain and changed the subject. "I'm glad you met these people, Train. You've really opened up my world to a whole new lifestyle and… I think I like it…"</p>
<p>Train lifted his head, still not aware he was using Creed's shoulder as a pillow and looked into his former partner's eyes. He was looking for any signs of sincerity, and smiled when he saw it. Creed was never able to hide his true emotions from Train, especially after they had laid together as lovers and the cat saw nothing but the truth there. He could tell, without a shadow of a doubt, that he really was starting to come around to this carefree sweeper life. Train wanted to ask if he still planned on staying with them, but he already knew the answer was going to be yes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Asking him that will only make him think I'm trying to kick him out, which I really am not trying to do.</em>
</p>
<p>His drunken state and clear mind had allowed him to work out more of his emotions on the spot and he knew he didn't want to kick the man to the curb. Not only was he starting to consider him a friend again, but he was a great asset to the team. There was also a small part of him that would kind of miss him if he left</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Very</strong> small though. And not something I will ever mention to him. He might latch onto it in hopes that something more will happen. And that's something I know will never happen again.</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt his eyes close again as she fell back on Creed's shoulder again, not aware of the closeness he was creating between them. "That'sh good to hear Creed. And it shoundsh like you made another friend tonight ash well…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Anatasia is going to teach me how to channel my emotions into music. She also suggested painting and writing, hence what you saw when you first got here." He didn't add that he was writing about Train. His beloved already figured it out, so there was no need to draw attention to it.</p>
<p>Train liked the sound of that and felt himself falling asleep. "That'sh nice… She shoundsh nice… I should meet her, make shure she'sh on the up and up…" He yawned again, knowing he was losing the battle against his own exhausting and he didn't have the strength to fight it. "And I agree, that shoundsh like a healthy alternative to me. Maybe we can get you a portable keyboard. Sho you can practice on the road."</p>
<p>The silver man nodded at his beloved. "That sounds wonderful, Train… But I don't think Sven will agree to that."</p>
<p>Train yawned again, his body slowly slipping forward as he spoke. "I'll talk to him. We can work shomething out."</p>
<p>Creed sighed happily. "Thank you, Train. You've done more for me than I deserve… Then I'll ever deserve…"</p>
<p>Train didn't hear his last words. He finally gave in to his body's fatigue and he fell forward, his head landing on Creed's lap inadvertently. Train curled up a little, his body shivering from the cold night air, subconsciously seeking warmth in the other man's body.</p>
<p>Creed watched as his cat snuggled closer, his whole body on fire with yearning as he watched his cat's beautifully, tranquil face. He wanted to stroke his silky chocolate locks, caress his smooth, opulent skin so badly, but he didn't. He pushed all those urges aside and instead enjoyed the view his beloved graced him with.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Creed decided he should wake his Kitten up. It was really late and Train was obviously too drunk to get down on his own. However, Creed was awfully tired as well and wasn't sure he trusted himself to get them both down safely either. There was no easy access to the roof other than to jump up like he had hours ago and he didn't think it was a good idea to jump down with both him and Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I want to watch him sleep, I know he wouldn't want me to. Plus, he needs to get to bed.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his love's shoulders gently. "Train… You need to wake up so you can go to bed."</p>
<p>Train laughed drunkenly. "That's a contradiction…"</p>
<p>The silver man blinked at his love, remembering the last time he said this to Train and giggled happily. "Sorry, but it's true. You need to go to bed."</p>
<p>Train moaned and fell back asleep instantly. Creed tried to shake him awake again, but his beloved seemed to be dead to the world. He tried a few more times, but received the same results each time, making him sigh sadly. The silver man watched as his cat slept deeply, whimpering longingly as Train snuggled a little closer, shivering wildling from the cold night air and trying to find as much warmth as he possibly could.</p>
<p>Without a second though, Creed slipped his robe off and wrapped it tightly around his cat. Seeing his beloved was still shaking, Creed wrapped his arms around the cat, laying his body on top of him to protect him from the cold. It was an awkward position for him, but he didn't care. He didn't want his beloved to get sick and he didn't care what happened to his own body.</p>
<p>He heard Train mumble pleasantly in his sleep and felt his love's smile against his chest as he pressed it against his Kitten's face, trying to cover his ear since he knew most of a human's body heat left from there. When he felt his beloved settle in, Creed smiled and fought the urge to kiss the man or caress his hair. As much as he enjoyed holding his cat again, he knew he was only doing this to keep his cat warm. He wasn't going to think into it and if Train woke up in the middle of the night, Creed would let him go right away and help him get to bed.</p>
<p>However, when he heard his cat slurred speech in his sleep, Creed knew it was going to be a rough, yet wonderful night for his heart, but his body was no longer able to hold on to its consciousness anymore. The silver man smiled heartily, and cuddled closer to his beloved, enjoying himself despite the uncomfortable position or the lack of love coming from the man in his arms.</p>
<p>"I love you, Train… Thank you for giving me a second chance…"</p>
<p>While it wasn't the second chance he wanted, it was a start. He knew he would never have his cat the way he pined again, but that was just something he was going to have to live with.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… If this is what he'll give me… it's enough. And maybe with Anastasia's help, I'll be able to handle watching him fall for another man…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nuzzled his face into his love's hair, taking in a deep breath to rid himself of the sad thoughts. If he didn't, he'd have a nightmare and wake his beloved up. The silver man took a deep breath and allowed sleep to take him, no longer able to fight it anymore.</p>
<p>"I love you, Train…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Translation:</p>
<p>(1) "Trust me, I will never forget tonight…"</p>
<p>(2) "If I have my way, you certainly will not."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. New Bonds, Old Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<p>CW: Light Yaoi</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Black Cat groaned loudly as he clutched his head, hoping his hands would be able to stop the throbbing pain that was pulsing through his brain. He opened his eyes slowly, hissing at the rising sun and moving one of his hands to block the antagonizing star. When he did that, he felt something heavy against his shoulder and blinked a few times to focus on what it was, then saw an arm dangling across his chest.</p>
<p>Squinting, he looked up and saw Creed's sleeping face, his lips turning a slight blue as he shivered against the cold, morning air. Train then noticed he was wrapped tightly in the silver man's robe and rolled his eyes, realizing what happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>I passed out of the roof and Creed tried to keep me warm. Why didn't he just bring me downstairs?</em>
</p>
<p>Looking at his ex-partner, he felt a prick of frustration stab at his chest. He already knew why. Chances were Train was too drunk for him to wake up and Creed might have been too exhausted to carry his limp body off the roof.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides that, he probably didn't want to pass by the opportunity to hold me again.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed as he noticed the position Creed was in. He was slumped over, shaking violently as he clung tightly to the cat's body, using his own body to shield Train from the cold. The gunman touched Creed's fingers lightly, frowning when he felt how cold they were. The tips of his fingers and nose had turned a lighter shade of white, signaling to Train he was beginning to experience hypothermia.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's going to get sick. Why would he put himself through this? I know he misses sleeping with me, but this is absurd! And he knows I would be angry at him.</em>
</p>
<p>The strange thing was, he wasn't angry. Train actually felt more pity and worry for the man than he did anger. Creed was obviously not comfortable, yet despite that, he was smiling blissfully, whispering sweet, loving words about Train.</p>
<p>"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Train…" (1)</p>
<p>Train watched him sleep a bit longer, his mind wandering back to a memory he had with the swordsman. The night after they first made love, Creed wrapped him entirely in the blankets, not caring about his own warmth, wanting to make sure Train was comfortable as they slept.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I just didn't want you to catch a cold, Train…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, you should be more concerned with your health, Creed. When are you going to stop putting me before yourself?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smiling, Creed responded in a joking manner, but made sure Train would still be able to tell he was serious. "When will the sun stop burning?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train acted as if thinking about it. "I think… about seven or eight billion years, give or take."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed laughed, "That's very good, Train. I guess I'll have to find something more immortal to use as a metaphor. How about—When you no longer have a taste for milk?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You might actually have something there."</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt himself smile warmly at the memory, then felt the nostalgia quickly turn into heartache again as he remembered how their relationship ended. Anger began to rise in him once more, and that part of him that couldn't let go of the resentment he had for Creed came rushing back in full force. As that part took over, Train felt himself enjoying the fact that his ex-partner was uncomfortable right now.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no, I can't do that. I can't feel that way. It's wrong. He's still a human being. I can't start enjoying his pain again. He made sure to keep me warm, risked himself getting sick or worse, just so he didn't have to wake me. He even made sure to not hold me too intimately.</em>
</p>
<p>While Creed was holding him close, it was very obviously in a way to keep him warm rather than for the intimate contact. Train was sure Creed was enjoying it in that way, but that was something neither of them could help. Try as he might, Train knew Creed would never be able to stop loving him, no matter how much the cat wished that would happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>It would make it easier for both of us to move on, but that's never going to happen… Which actually makes me feel bad for him since I know I'll never return those feelings again… I can't.</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't seem to question why he was still allowing the man to hold him nor did he appear to really notice it was still happening. It was as if he didn't register the closeness of his ex-lover and he didn't seem to be in a rush to push him off. However, the cat was completely oblivious to these facts as he watched Creed sleep with a small, unconscious smile.</p>
<p>Creed shivered again and pulled Train closer, the gunman again not questioning why he was allowing the man to hold him tighter. "Mi sei mancato così tanto, Train. Per favore, non calciarmi di nuovo di lato." (2)</p>
<p>Train sighed at the man's sad words, feeling the anger he had earlier changed to pity quickly as he sat up and tried to wake Creed. Judging by the sun, it was still pretty early and he knew he got home late, so they were probably only up there for a few hours. Despite that, Train wanted to get Creed back in bed and warmed up so he would get at least a little bit of comfortable sleep.</p>
<p>Train took the robe off himself and wrapped it around his former partner, rubbing the man's shoulder to wake him and warm him up. "Creed? Creed, wake up. You need to go to bed."</p>
<p>Creed giggled lightly. "Th-that's a c-contradiction…"</p>
<p>The cat blinked at the swordsman, then chuckling unknowingly. "Very funny. You know what's not funny? Catching pneumonia because you're a stubborn brat who refused to move a drunk cat."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, but kept his eyes closed, pulling the robe tighter around his lithe frame. "Y-you're one to t-talk about being s-stubborn. I tried to m-move you, but y-you refused. I-I just didn't w-want you t-to get s-sick."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and rubbed the man's shoulders vigorously again, sparking his fingers with electricity to speed up Creed's warming process. "Listen to yourself! You're <strong>literally</strong> shaking."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and opened his eyes a little, seeing his beloved's outline against the rising sun and sighed peacefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's touching me again… He's trying to keep me warm… He really does care…</em>
</p>
<p>He fought the urge to press his body forward and into his beloved's chest. "A-are you o-okay?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed, then rolled his eyes as he moved his hands to Creed's ears, using his Tao to try and warm those up as well. "Other than feeling like my head's been slammed into a concrete wall by the rhinosaur, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me! It's infuriating."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled quietly, knowing Train' voice gave away that he wasn't actually mad. "Yes, T-Train…" The silver man sighed enchantedly as his Kitten moved his hands to warm up his cheeks, deliriously delighted to be receiving such loving contact from the man. "Y-you were r-really d-drunk last night, T-Train. I k-knew if y-you stayed u-up here y-you'd get h-hypothermia in no t-time."</p>
<p>Train sighed and grabbed Creed's hands, again using his Tao to try and warm them up. "Yeah, and now it looks like you're getting it. Let's just get you to your room."</p>
<p>Creed felt his head fall forward despite himself, landing directly on his beloved's chest and nuzzling it in subconsciously. "Yes, T-Train… Anything for y-you…"</p>
<p>The Black Cat realized Creed was falling asleep on the spot and frowned deeply when the man fell forward against his chest. Sighing, Train decided to warm his whole body with his blue spark, wrapping his arms around the man to try and warm him up a bit more. He felt his ex-partner snuggling in closer and Train adjusted his arms a little to make sure Creed was rested securely in them.</p>
<p>Once Train was sure Creed was safely in his arms, he flashed the two of them off the roof and in front of the door. Feeling the swordsman still shivering against him and knowing the limpness of his body meant he was falling back asleep, Train used one arm to hold the man against him, making sure his body was still sparking with warmth while his other dug into his pocket to pull out his key.</p>
<p>The gunman unlocked the door and led Creed inside. The silver man was able to walk a little on his own, but Train had a feeling Creed couldn't feel his legs, so he knew he needed to help. Train adjusted the man slightly by wrapping one arm around Creed's waist, the other resting on his shoulder and allowed his former lover to lean on him. Creed smiled happily and rested his head on his beloved's shoulder, nuzzling his face as close as Train would let him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Train…"</p>
<p>Again, the cat was smiling unknowingly as he walked Creed to his room. When they reached it, Train led him to the bed, pulling the blankets back and helping the silver man lay down. Creed snuggled into the blankets, still smiling brightly despite the shivers he was still experiencing as Train wrapped the blankets tightly around him. When his love walked away, he whined quietly, hoping his Kitten didn't hear his needy protest.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as Creed whined and walked over to the closet he knew held extra blankets. "Stop being a baby, Creed. I'm getting you more blankets."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, watching his cat's back ardently as he pulled the blankets up tighter around his shoulders. "You d-don't have to take care of me, T-Train. I… I don't deserve your k-kindness…"</p>
<p>"I've told you this before, Creed. I'm not a monster. I'm not going to let you freeze or get sick. Just shut up and let me tuck you in." His voice was a little annoyed as he spoke, but even he could hear the bit of playfulness he had hidden there.</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then frowned as his beloved returned and wrapped more blankets around him. "What a-about you, T-Train? A-aren't you s-still tired? Aren't y-you hung-over?"</p>
<p>Train laughed a little, then groaned at the pain it caused his head. He clutched it slightly, and shut his eyes, pausing his motions on the blankets as he tried to settle his own pain for a second. When he felt a cold hand reach out and rub his temple, Train jumped a little and opened his eyes, meeting Creed's concerned, loving blue ones as his former partner smiled fondly at him.</p>
<p>Creed reached out his other hand, which was still shaking, to massage his beloved's other temple as well. He felt his eyes closing slowly, but desperately wanted to provide his Kitten comfort before he fell asleep.</p>
<p>"Go d-drink water, T-Train and g-go back to s-sleep. You'll feel b-better after that. T-trust me…" Creed frowned, then opened his eyes dolefully to see his cat's stunning, golden ones once more, giving him an apologetic look. "S-sorry… I know you d-don't trust m-me…"</p>
<p>Train stared at Creed's mournful blue eyes, again not realizing he hadn't stopped his former lover's hands from touching him nor did he feel any anger from the silver man's words. Normally, when Creed said something like that or touched him in a loving way, he would remember what the swordsman did to him and become furious. However, right now he felt nothing by pity for Creed, once again smiling unknowingly at him as he felt a bit of his headache subsiding from the ex-assassin's gentle hands.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, Creed. I actually think I owe you one for making you stay on the roof all night… You're definitely going to get sick."</p>
<p>Creed shot his eyes open and sat up, giving his beloved a panicked look as he spoke. "No! It's n-not your fault! I-it's mine. I s-should have just p-put you to bed…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, holding back the groan of pain the gesture caused his head. He tooked Creed's hands away from his head and placed them back on the bed, pushing the silver man down as well. "I know how stubborn I can be and I can't imagine how much worse that gets when I'm drunk. I know why you did what you did and I'm not mad at you. Just go back to sleep."</p>
<p>Creed gave him a sad look as Train tucked him in again. "B-but you n-need to-"</p>
<p>"-Yes, I know. I need to drink water and go to sleep. I'll do that right now, but first <strong>you</strong> need to go to sleep."</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his cat and nodded. "Y-yes, Train."</p>
<p>Again, the cat did not feel the smile on his lips as he watched Creed close his eyes. Train walked towards the door, glancing back one more time to make sure Creed was actually falling asleep then left the room quietly. Deciding to keep his promise to his former partner, Train walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He downed it quickly, feeling his dehydrated body already craving more and poured himself another glass. Train leaned against the sink, looking out the window and watching the sun rise slowly.</p>
<p>His eyes fell to the side where a bench sat and noticed a book on the ground. Knowing how important Eve's books were to her, Train put his empty glass down and stepped outside to get it. As he leaned down to pick up the book, he frowned at the title.</p>
<p>'<em>The Sun Also Rises?' Isn't this about unrequited love?</em></p>
<p>Train sighed and sat down on the bench, thumbing through the pages of the book, stopping at the back to read the description. He frowned at the parallelism he saw between him and Creed's relationship to that of the main characters.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's no way this isn't a coincidence. Eve must have given it to him knowing how similar it sounds to our story. I guess she's trying to comfort him.</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding he wasn't ready to sleep yet, Train opened the book and began to read, enjoying the warmth the rising sun was gradually generating. As he sat, he didn't notice someone had approached from the side, watching him as he read quietly.</p>
<p>"Since when does the mighty Black Cat read romance novels?"</p>
<p>Train jumped and dropped the book, blushing brightly as he looked over at Lin who was holding a briefcase and a plastic bag. The cat sighed and rubbed his head, feeling the pain returning once more from the sudden arrival of the number.</p>
<p>"Oh, God, do you have to be so loud?! How are you not in as much pain as me?"</p>
<p>As drunk as Train was, he remembered their date from the other night and knew Lin had just as much to drink as he did. Going over the night in his head, he felt himself blush even brighter, remembering what happened and feeling his body get warm again over flashback.</p>
<p>Lin smirked and sat next to Train, moving his body as close to the other man as he could. "Because I can hold my liquor much better than you, Sweetness."</p>
<p>Train glanced at him in agitation, then placed his elbows on his knees so he could lean his head on his hands and rub his temples. "You were just trying to get me drunk…"</p>
<p>Lins shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. Just an added side effect of the night. Are you telling me you didn't have fun?"</p>
<p>Train saw Lin put his hand on his thigh, caressing it tenderly, making the warmth return to his body again. "...That's not what I meant."</p>
<p>Lin smirked and leaned forward so he could see Train's face, giggling at his crush's blush, happiness coursing through his body when he saw the evident red in his glorious, golden eyes. "So… You enjoyed yourself?"</p>
<p>Train watched as the man's hand slid up his thigh slowly, his agile fingers tracing his muscle delicately, making the cat swallow thickly. He sighed in frustration, but did not move Lin's hand. "I think you already know the answer to that…"</p>
<p>Lin beamed gleefully at the cat and placed the bag and briefcase on the ground, then used one of his hands to cup the Black Cat's chin in order to turn his head so they were facing each other. He smirked again as Train's face became even redder, his eyes still showing their excitement at the contact as the number massaged his skin fondly.</p>
<p>"Does that mean they'll be a round two in the future?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him, not sure what to say. "I-I… I don't know. I don't want to lead you on…"</p>
<p>Lin made a frustrated noise and rolled his eyes. "I told you last night you're not leading me on. You've been very upfront with your feelings, but I also don't care. If all you want from me is sexual release, I will give that to you, no questions asked. My heart is my own concern."</p>
<p>
  <em>However, that doesn't mean I won't </em>
  <em>
    <strong>try </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to win his over.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing a small smile grace his crush's lips, Lin leaned forward and kissed him lightly, waiting to see what the cat's response was going to be before he tried to push it further. When he felt Train's hand cup his cheek gently, his thumb tenderly massaging his skin as his other fingers danced elegantly through his hair, Lin applied a little more pressure. Number X scooted himself close to the golden man, sliding one arm up his back and to Train's shoulder, the other taking a tight hold on the back of the cat's head so he could deepen the kiss.</p>
<p>Train moaned quietly when he felt Lin's tongue enter his mouth, his body reacting instinctively to the kiss, feeling himself getting worked up rather quickly. He allowed Lin to push him back slightly, so his back was leaning against the arm of the bench, giving the number a bit more leverage to do as he pleased to the gunman's mouth.</p>
<p>Train used his other hand to slide up Lin's back, dropping the book he held and pulling the short man onto his lap a little. Lin responded to Train's body eagerly, diving his tongue as deep into the Black Cat's mouth as he could, his hands beginning to wonder the golden man's body earnestly.</p>
<p>Train twirled his tongue around the other man's and purred at the contact. His head still hurt, but the kiss was helping him forget the pain and Lin's hands were already working magic against his chest. The cat felt his back arch slightly as the number traced his nipple, knowing this was going to get out of hand soon, but also not caring.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You taste even better than in my dreams."</em>
</p>
<p>Train's eye shot open as Creed's voice slipped into his mind, confused why that happened, but able to push the memory aside in favor of the kiss he was receiving. Lin's hands were still exploring his chest just as lustfully as it did last night and Train was enjoying every second of it. He hissed when he felt the number bite his lip hungrily, moaning loudly as Lin sucked at it gently immediately after, then plunged his tongue back into the Black Cat's mouth, massaging every inch of Train's mouth that it could.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm going to make you cry out, my dark Feline…I'm going to make you scream my name before the night is done. I will make you mine."</em>
</p>
<p>The cat pulled away from the kiss as Creed entered his thoughts once more, not sure why this kept happening. He looked away from Lin, just in case his eyes were showing some kind of emotion he didn't want the other man to see and tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Lin took a few gasps of air and frowned at the Black Cat. "What's wrong, Train? Are you not enjoying yourself?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you enjoying yourself, Train?"</em>
</p>
<p>Those words made Train sit up and push the man off him, his body still on fire from the kiss, but not willing to go any further right now since his ex-lover's voice kept entering his thoughts. "I-it's just my head. It still hurts from last night…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned at the cat, not sure he believed him, but not wanting to make Train uncomfortable. He sighed and moved off his crush, giving him one more kiss on the forehead before turning to the plastic bag he brought with him.</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair as Lin dug through his bags, trying to figure out why his mind kept wandering back to the first time Creed made love to him. There were a few times last night he made comparisons to Creed and Lin in his head, but nothing to the extent of what just happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell was that about? Why did I keep hearing Creed's voice just now? Does it have anything to do with how we woke up this morning?</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at Lin who was still rifling through some bags, humming happily as if nothing happened. Train frowned and sighed deeply, knowing he couldn't talk to the number about it. If Lin knew he woke up sleeping next to Creed on the roof, it would only hurt him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if he knew I was thinking about Creed just now, it might crush him…</em>
</p>
<p>While he still wasn't entirely sure of the other man's feelings for him, Train knew they went far beyond friendship and maybe even beyond just a simple crush.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially after last night…</em>
</p>
<p>"...What are you doing here, anyway? It's so early in the morning, how did you even know I'd be awake now?"</p>
<p>Lin turned to Train and handed him another bouquet of flowers, this one made entirely of red tulips as he smiled merrily at the cat. "I wasn't entirely sure you'd be awake, but I was hoping you might be. I know when I drink a lot, I end up waking up earlier than my body wants me to and I have a hard time falling back asleep. I was hoping I could help you fall back asleep."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the flowers, frowning as he remembered what Creed told them they represented</p>
<p>
  <em>A declaration of love… Is he trying to tell me something?</em>
</p>
<p>The cat took them tentatively, then watched as the number turned back around to pull out something else. Before Train could say or do anything else, Lin was handing him a warm styrofoam container, followed quickly by a plastic fork. The cat watched as Lin pulled out another one for himself, gesturing for Train to open it.</p>
<p>"I also thought you might be hungry. You need to eat protein after the amount you drank last night."</p>
<p>Train blinked as Lin opened his container and began consuming his food. He turned back to his own, opening it to reveal a large omelette with potatoes on the side. Looking back at Lin, he felt a wave of guilt rise in him, understanding the man was trying to take care of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like Creed always does… Man, I really am just a jerk, aren't I?</em>
</p>
<p>He took a bite of his food bitterly, questioning again if he should tell Lin he woke up with Creed this morning. While he knew it might hurt, he also didn't want to lie to him. Especially knowing he could declare his love for the cat at any moment.</p>
<p>"Listen, Lin-"</p>
<p>"-Did you sleep well?"</p>
<p>Train sighed at the interruption. Lin did this last night as well when he thought Train was about to say something he didn't want to hear. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Last night, I-"</p>
<p>"-No. You don't have to tell me anything you think might hurt me. And I can tell by the tone of your voice it might, so just don't." He looked at the cat and smiled innocently. "I told you I will deal with my emotions on my own. You don't owe me <strong>anything</strong>. No matter what it is, if you think it'll hurt me, just don't tell me. I already knew I was in for heartbreak when you agreed to go out with me, so you don't have anything to feel guilty about."</p>
<p>The cat blinked at him in confusion. "But… Why? Why are you okay with getting hurt? Why are you okay with just having the physical aspect of a relationship? Why are you <strong>letting</strong> me hurt you?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and caressed Train's cheek. "Because having any intimate contact with you is worth the pain. I would hurt more if you took it all away than if you just let me have you in one way."</p>
<p>Train watched as Lin took his hand away, continuing to eat his breakfast as he watched the sun rise slowly. "I don't get you…"</p>
<p>Lin giggled and leaned his head against Train's shoulder, cuddling close as he could while he took in the romantic view in front of them. "I don't expect you to. I don't get myself either. I just know when I'm with you, in whatever aspect that is, I'm happy. And I don't want that happiness to end. Even if you told me you made out with Creed when you came home last night, I don't care as long as I can still have you as I did after our date."</p>
<p>Train sighed, flinching a little at the pain still residing in his head. "Well, I can promise you <strong>that</strong> didn't happen."</p>
<p>Lin nodded against Train's shoulder and smiled. "Good. But again, it wouldn't stop how happy I am just sitting next to you, eating and watching the sun rise together."</p>
<p>The cat took a harsh bite of his breakfast, feeling even worse about himself when he realized how delicious it was. "You were right, by the way."</p>
<p>Lin looked up at him, but did not take his head away from Train's shoulder. "What do you mean, Sweetness?"</p>
<p>Train took another large bite of his omelette and spoke between bites of egg. "When you said I couldn't sleep? You were right. I wanted to, but my body doesn't want to. Why does that happen?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. "Not sure, but it happens to me almost every time I drink too much. Usually I have something to eat and stay up for a little longer, then I fall back asleep. That's why I brought you food. I'm hoping if I feed you, you'll be able to sleep."</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, maybe it'll give me an inch towards your heart.</em>
</p>
<p>"Here's to hoping you're right." Train raised a forkful of food in the air as if cheersing with Lin, then ate it quickly, a cheeky smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Lin nodded and finished his food, closing the lid and putting it to the side as he looked at Train from the corner of his eyes. He really wanted to know one more thing before he addressed the other reason he came over so early in the morning.</p>
<p>"Did you look up the meaning of those flowers?"</p>
<p>Train looked at the number, then at the flowers and felt his heart drop again. "Actually, Creed told me…"</p>
<p>Lin felt a pang of pain twist his heart. "I see…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess something </em>
  <em>
    <strong>did </strong>
  </em>
  <em>happen between them last night or this morning…</em>
</p>
<p>He shook his head, knowing again he didn't want to know. There was no way Train would have done anything more with Creed than what they did last night, so he therefore thought he was in the lead for the Black Cat's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed won't be able to win him back that easily, if ever. Not after what he did.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling better, he slid his arm around Train's and snuggled his face back into the cat's shoulder, sighing peacefully as he continued gazing at the sun.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he won't share a moment like this with him again…</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't want it to scare you away, but I did want you to know how strongly I'm starting to feel. Again, there is no pressure on you. I just wanted to express myself a little, if that's okay…"</p>
<p>Train glanced down at the man, feeling an urge to comfort him a little and did so by patting his knee gently. "I have no control over what you do with your emotions. You don't have to ask me for permission to express them."</p>
<p>Lin giggled a little. "You don't know how much control you actually have…"</p>
<p>Train heard Lin's words and felt himself blush a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you're my best friend, Train, then I'm in love with my best friend and there's nothing in the world I would trade it for. There's nothing that can change my feelings. I've always loved you, Train, and I always will…no matter what."</em>
</p>
<p>The cat shook his head, instantly angry at himself for doing that as a wave of pain passed through him again. Lin saw this and frowned, reaching out to try and alleviate some of the pain with his hands, rubbing the gunman's temples delicately. However, that gesture only reminded him of how Creed just tried to comfort him as well, so he brushed the man's hands side, turning away from him slightly.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, you don't need to coddle me." Train closed the lid of his container and glanced on the ground to see the briefcase that rested there. "What's in there?"</p>
<p>Lin was frowning from his crush asking not to touch him, but then remembered the other reason he came over and reached for the luggage.</p>
<p>"Thank you for reminding me, Sweetness. The documents you came for last night are in there. Based on the amount you drank, I had a feeling those pictures you took didn't come out right. And we became too… preoccupied with each other to read them, so I decided to bring them over so we could read them today."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush, knowing what the man meant when he said they were 'preoccupied' and frowned a little. "I thought you said I would owe you another date to get those a second time…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled brightly. "Are you agreeing to another date?"</p>
<p>Train made a strange sound and scratched his head. "Not… exactly…"</p>
<p>"Then are you saying no?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Also… Not exactly. Just, focus on something else will you? I thought you didn't trust taking them out of your hotel room?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled sweetly and nodded. "That's right, but they're locked up tight in here and I keep the key right here." He patted his breast pocket, still smiling at his crush. "And I'll let you have it for just one little kiss."</p>
<p>Train gave him a strange look. "Seriously?"</p>
<p>Lin winked at him. "Yes."</p>
<p>The Black Cat narrowed his eyes and tried to reach for the key. Lin moved his arm swiftly away, smirking wildly at the cat as he moved his arm again when the gunman made another grab for it.</p>
<p>Train sighed and rubbed his face. "Was that kiss when you first got here not enough?"</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "Nope! I want something sweeter."</p>
<p>Train glared at him again and made another grab for the keys, feeling himself smirk a little despite his annoyance as the number moved his hand away again. A part of Train actually enjoying the teasing Number X was showing him so he couldn't help the smirk he was giving Lin. When he tried to grab them again, Train instead reached for the man's neck and pulled him close. Before Lin knew what was happening, Train kissed his lips gently, pulling away far too quickly for the number's taste.</p>
<p>Lin frowned at him in disappointment. "Is that all the Black Cat has to offer? I was expecting more..."</p>
<p>Train glowered at him. "I gave you more when you first sat down and you said that's not what you wanted!"</p>
<p>Lin smiled widely. "That's right. I said I wanted something sweeter, not shorter." He dangled the key a little in front of the golden man's face, trying to use it as bait to get what he wanted from the cat. "Come on, Black Cat. So me what you've got."</p>
<p>Train eyed the key and then Lin, smiling mischievously as his competitive and playful side came out rather suddenly. Lin must have understood him well to know that teasing him this way would work.</p>
<p>Train wrapped his arm around Lin's back, pulling him closer once more as his other hand fell to the back of the number's head. The gunman pressed his lips against Lin's, drinking the life out of the number in an instant. Lin felt himself gasp delightfully as Train's lips met his own, his body reacting immediately to the embrace as he tangled his hands in the golden man's chocolate locks. He leaned into the kiss, reveling in the feel of the Black Cat kissing his breath away, but in a very supple, luscious way. It was far more tame than the kiss they shared earlier, which is exactly what Lin wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I can get more kisses like this instead of a sexual way, then I might be able to slither my way into his heart.</em>
</p>
<p>When Train pulled away, Lin looked dazedly into the cat's eyes, feeling his heart racing rapidly against his chest at the glossy look in those captivating, amber orbs that belonged to the Black Cat. The number smiled and caressed the gunman's cheek, feeling himself getting lost in the other man's eyes. Lin felt himself whine a little when he saw Train dangle the keys in front of his face, realizing he wasn't going to be able to use that to get another kiss.</p>
<p>Despite his disappointment, he smirked as he continued rubbing the other man's cheek. "Not bad, Black Cat…"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I never doubted you had skills, Black Cat…and, don't worry, they'll develop more in time. But you've had your fun, now it's my turn."</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled away quickly, releasing his hold on Lin as he stood up from the bench, getting more and more frustrated with himself for continuing to think about that night he shared with Creed over a year ago. He could already feel his anger starting to rise again as his mind began to remind him of the night he left the swordsman, his heart aching once more at the terrible memory.</p>
<p>"J-just bring the papers inside. We can look at it on the dining room table."</p>
<p>Train left quickly, not bothering to look back to see if Lin was following him as he stepped into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink again, re-filling the glass he left there and downing another glass of water. A hand suddenly appeared in his vision as Lin offered him two pink pills, the short man refusing to let go of that sweet smile he always reserved special for Train.</p>
<p>"It's advil. It should help with the headache."</p>
<p>Train nodded and took them quickly, swallowing them dry then pouring himself another glass. He set the empty glass back down, still avoiding making eye contact with Lin as he stepped out into the dining area. The cat gestured for Lin to sit as he walked down the hall towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>"You can go ahead and pull them out. I need to use the bathroom real quick."</p>
<p>Lin watched him walk away and sighed sadly. He could tell there was something more going on with Train than he let on and he couldn't help but think it had something to do with Creed.</p>
<p><em>When I made the joke about them making out his reaction was unsettling. While that might not have been what happened, it sounds like something else </em><em><strong>did</strong></em> <em>happen…</em></p>
<p>Deciding to push the thought aside, Lin placed the briefcase on the table and waited for Train to return. He had a feeling the cat forgot he had taken the key with him, so there wasn't much else he could do until the gunman came back. His ears perked when he heard a door open and close again, thinking that meant Train had come back. Feeling his hopes get up, Lin looked down the hall, hoping to see his crush approach, surprised that he actually missed him when he had only been gone a few seconds then frowned at who he saw.</p>
<p>"Oh… Good morning, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed stopped his steps as he weakly glared at the number, leaning his hand against the wall for support since he was beginning to realize he must have gotten sick from spending the night on the roof with his beloved.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Creed didn't bother to hide the anger in his voice since he didn't see Train anywhere.</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "I came to bring Train breakfast."</p>
<p>He made sure his eyes stayed down the hallway just in case Train came back. He was hoping he could get Creed to say something he knew the cat wouldn't like, wanting to make sure to drive the two of them apart even further.</p>
<p>Creed eyed the briefcase, then coughed as he leaned his whole body against the wall. "Train's asleep. He wasn't feeling too well last night after <strong>you</strong> got him drunk."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "He could have said no. To that and to other things that happened last night." He looked the man up and down in disgust. "What happened to you? You aren't looking very healthy yourself."</p>
<p>Creed glowered at him, his heart begging to know what he meant by the first part of his statement, but refusing to give into that side since he knew it wasn't any of his business. Instead, he decided to focus on Lin's question.</p>
<p>"I spent the night outside. Might have gotten a cold from it."</p>
<p>Lin looked surprised, but also slightly happy. "Did Train kick you out?"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself growl, then coughed again. "No. I was on the roof and when Train came home he joined me to see if I was okay. He ended up passing out because he was so drunk and I stayed with him to keep him warm."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart drop to his feet, knowing now that's what Train wanted to tell him but he wouldn't allow him. "Oh… I see. Why didn't you just bring him down and to his room? Do you want him that badly that you'll take advantage of his drunken state?"</p>
<p>"No!" Creed said a bit too loudly than he intended. "I <strong>tried</strong> to wake him up, but he refused to move. I was also exhausted and didn't feel safe bringing us both down without hurting him. I was just keeping him warm…"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes and turned away. "At least I kept him warm in a different way…"</p>
<p>Again, Creed wanted to push for more information, but he reminded himself once more that it was none of his business. Lin was clearly trying to get under his skin and he wasn't going to let it work.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention knowing what happened would only make the pain worse… And I don't have a keyboard yet to take my pain out on. Train promised he'd get me one and I believe him, so I need to just and hold on until then.</em>
</p>
<p>Giving the number one last glare, Creed pushed himself off the wall and down the hall, continuing his journey into the kitchen. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I don't owe you an explanation. Just leave so Train can sleep."</p>
<p>"Train's already awake." Lin added as he glanced back down the hall, watching as Creed stopped once again.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Creed stopped again and looked at the number.</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "How do you think I got in here? I didn't just break in to stalk him. I'm not you."</p>
<p>Creed felt the last bit of his patience leave him and was about to yell at the number when he heard the man they were fighting over come from behind him.</p>
<p>"Creed? What are you doing up?"</p>
<p>The silver man glanced over his shoulder at his beloved, smiling adoringly at his beautiful face. "I'm not feeling well, so I got up to make myself some tea and get some medicine. You were right, Train. I think spending the night on the roof gave me a cold…"</p>
<p>Creed made sure to steal a look from Lin when he said this, hoping the man understood he did in fact spend the night with Train. Even if it was purely for warmth.</p>
<p>He smirked at the number's growl, then looked back to Train. "I'll go back to bed soon, Train. Just let me get those things first."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him then shook his head. "No. Go to bed. I'll bring them to you myself."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly. "Thank you, Train, but I see you have company. I don't want to disturb you any more than I already have. I can do it."</p>
<p>Sighing, the cat watched as Creed continued walking down the hall and into the dining room where Lin sat. He could tell the number was not happy Creed was interrupting them, but he also knew he didn't really care. Train was still blaming himself for getting Creed sick and he wanted to make up for that.</p>
<p>He followed his ex-partner into the kitchen, taking the mug from his hand and turning to the stove to boil some water. "Stop being stubborn and go back to bed. I'll bring this along with some medicine in a minute."</p>
<p>Creed smiled blissfully as he watched his Kitten move to another cabinet to get a bag of tea. "Thank you, Train."</p>
<p>Lin, not liking the loving moment they were sharing or the look of concern Train had in his eyes, decided to step in. He stood and entered the kitchen, approaching Train quickly as he put his hands on the cat's shoulders. Number X spun the Black Cat around rapidly, pulling him down slightly so he could give him a kiss on the lips. Train felt his eye widen at the contact, looking down at Lin, then at Creed who looked as if he had just seen a murder.</p>
<p>Train felt his face get hot as Lin pulled him a little closer so he could deepen the kiss. He wasn't sure what to do since he knew letting the kiss continue would hurt Creed, but pulling away would hurt Lin. He didn't want to hurt either of them, so instead he stayed frozen, not responding to the kiss, but also not pulling away as he continued looking between the two men who seemed intent on putting him in awkward situations.</p>
<p>When the number finally ended the kiss, he smiled happily at Train, patting his cheek tenderly as he turned back around to take his seat again. He made sure he give Creed a cocky look, knowing he just did something the silver man was not allowed to do and was more than willing to remind him of it. When he sat back down, he rested his head on his hands, waiting to see what both of their reactions were going to be.</p>
<p>Creed felt his whole body get cold and he knew it wasn't from his growing sickness. He also felt like throwing up, which he also knew was due to what he just witnessed instead of his deteriorating health. He stared at his beloved's face, seeing the redness on his cheeks and the hint of reddish-orange in his eyes and felt his heart shatter to the floor, knowing there was at least a part of his beloved that enjoyed it. Despite this, Creed managed a smile, fighting back tears and another cough as he addressed his beloved kindly.</p>
<p>"I-I'm happy to see you two had fun last night…"</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "We most certainly did."</p>
<p>Creed was still dying to know what the number meant by that, but based on what he just saw he knew it was a bad idea to ask. He would only make the situation more awkward than it already was and cause himself even more pain that he was in. Creed turned on his heels, ready to leave, but also not wanting to let Train see the agony in his eyes.</p>
<p>"I-I'll leave you two alone… Don't worry about the tea, Train. I'll get it later."</p>
<p>He coughed and stepped out of the kitchen, but felt himself stopped by Train's strong hand. Creed felt himself melt at the touch, but refused to turn around. He knew if he did he would see those mesmerizing golden irises and wouldn't be able to control himself.</p>
<p>"Creed… Just wait a minute. The water's almost done. You can take it with you."</p>
<p>Creed felt his whole body flare with a loving warmth at the soothing tone his cat used and smiled, nodding his head slowly as he let out another quiet cough. "Okay, Train…"</p>
<p>He allowed his beloved to lead him to a chair opposite Lin, knowing the two wouldn't want to sit next to each other after that. Train stepped back into the kitchen to finish the tea and Creed refused to look at Lin. He knew the man was staring daggers at him since it was clear from Train's tone of voice he was being overly kind to him. While Creed knew it didn't mean anything than a friend showing concern for another friend, he wasn't so sure Lin was convinced.</p>
<p>Creed glanced at him quickly as he spoke. "It means nothing, Lin. Train will never be mine again…"</p>
<p>Lin gave him an uneasy look, his voice layered in skepticism as he spoke. "As long as <strong>you</strong> know that…"</p>
<p>Before their conversation could continue, Train had returned with a mug of tea, placing it in front of Creed who took it gratefully.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Train… You don't have to treat me so kindly… Especially when you have a guest over."</p>
<p>Train smiled cordially at him, squeezing his shoulder reverently as he spoke. "It's fine, Creed. Lin understands. Don't you Lin?"</p>
<p>Train looked at the number who seemed to be trying to set Creed on fire with his eyes. When he heard Train address him, he jumped a little and smiled sweetly at the cat.</p>
<p>"Yes, Train. I understand you're taking care of a <strong>friend</strong>. You're very thoughtful."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but enjoy the jealousy Lin was showing, even though he knew it was unwarranted. As he said before, Train would never be his again so Number X really had nothing to worry about. Still, that wasn't going to stop him from pretending for a minute.</p>
<p>"Train is always this thoughtful. He even tucked me in this morning so I wouldn't be cold. It's only been a few hours, but he's been taking <strong>very</strong> good care of me."</p>
<p>The cat blushed at Creed's statement, but did not realize this change in color as he stepped back into the kitchen to clean up the pot he just used. He also needed to walk away from the men for a minute. The tension in the room was beginning to be too much for him and he needed a quick time out.</p>
<p>Lin watched as Creed took a proud sip of tea, then glared at him as he spoke loud enough for Train to hear. "Well, it's a good thing <strong>I </strong>took care of him this morning…" He leaned forward with his next words, making sure to whisper them so Creed could hear by Train did not. "...And I'm not just talking about the breakfast I brought him…"</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man, refusing to show his sadness to Number X as he heard Train yelp as he dropped the pot, then curse quietly at his clumsiness. He saw Lin smile and he knew he was smiling as well, both of them enjoying the cuteness they knew Train was exhibiting even though neither of them could see him. This did not change their angry looks, however. If anything, both of them hastened their stare since they were both reminded of how much they adored the man they were quietly fighting over.</p>
<p>When Train returned, he saw the men glowering at each other and sighed, not wanting to get caught up in their argument even though he knew he was the source of it. He turned and walked down the hallway, ignoring the men as he made his way to the bathroom again.</p>
<p>"Let me get you that medicine you were talking about, Creed. I'll be right back. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."</p>
<p>"No promises…" Lin said, even though he had never actually killed anyone and he knew Creed was once a skilled assassin.</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Train as he felt, then turned back to Lin, noticing the briefcase on the table. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Lin put his hand on the luggage, as if protecting it from the man. "I guess Train didn't tell you much about last night. He didn't get a chance to look at the documents. He was too <strong>busy</strong> with me…"</p>
<p>Creed balled his hand into a fist. "He took pictures…"</p>
<p>He knew those pictures didn't come out due to his drunken state, but he didn't want to tell Lin that. He wanted the man to think Train actually did tell him about their date, mostly because he didn't want Lin to begin going into too much detail.</p>
<p>Number X smirked victoriously, knowing from Creed's tone of voice that he did not know what happened between them that night. "Yes, but we were having so much fun they didn't come out. You know how it is, right?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't say anything. He looked down the hall where his beloved had gone, praying he would be back soon. It had only been a few seconds, but Creed found himself already losing his patience with the number. He needed Train to be a buffer before he said something he was going to regret.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Creed. The first time you slept with Train, were you the top, or the bottom?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at him quickly, his face getting paler as his heart dropped to the floor. "WH-HAT?!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Did they have sex?! That quickly?!</em>
</p>
<p>Lin laughed at the swordsman's reaction, brushing away his fears. "We didn't go that far, <strong>yet</strong>. I just wanted to know what I should prepare myself for when we reach that level of intimacy..." He leaned forward again, enjoying watching the other man squirm. "So tell me… How is he? What does it feel like to bed the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Creed's face turned a bright shade of red from both anger and embarrassment, clenching both of his fists tightly. "That's <strong>none</strong> of your business…."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and tucked his hair behind his head. "Oh… But it will be soon…"</p>
<p>If looks could kill, Lin would have been dead ten times over. However, even Creed was surprised with himself at how well he was controlling his emotions. Even four months ago, this might have turned into an actual fight. But now, Creed was able to control his violent urges, shocked that he hadn't even felt a shadow of his old self come out.</p>
<p><em>Still, I can't wait until Train gets me a keyboard. I need to let </em><em><strong>these</strong></em> <em>feelings out on it.</em></p>
<p>The silver man took a deep breath, then smiled at the number. "Well, good luck with that. As I said, Train is no longer mine. As much as I wish he was, that is not the case anymore. I... I just hope you make him happy…" Creed looked at his tea, smiling sadly as held back a sob. "...Also, treat him well. Better than I did. Don't break any promises to him and <strong>never</strong> lie. He… He doesn't like it when people lie to him."</p>
<p>Lin watched the silver man in bewilderment. This was <strong>not</strong> the reaction he was expecting and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He thought Creed would have completely lost control and Train would see it and be reminded of what a monster the man was. However, Creed was not only remaining calm, but also wishing him and Train all the best. He was even giving Lin advice on how to make Train happy, as if that was all Creed wanted for Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's… Odd, but sweet. I guess he really is calming down.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin made sure to make a mental note of this moment. He couldn't forget that Creed was still his mission and seeing how gracefully he was accepting the possibility of Train moving on with someone else was a big sign of his improvement. He was starting to think Creed wasn't going to be a threat against Chronos after all.</p>
<p>
  <em>That means I need to work harder to win Train over. If Creed isn't a threat to Chronos, that means I'll have to leave and won't be able to see Train again unless something else requires me to come back.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin knew if he could get Train to love him, that meant the Black Cat would <strong>want</strong> him to be around and he wouldn't need an excuse to follow the gunman. That was the bigger goal for him, after all. While keeping an eye on Creed was Chronos' objection, winning Train's affections was <strong>his</strong> number one priority.</p>
<p>Train finally emerged from the bathroom, medicine in hand as he took a seat between Creed and Lin. He handed his former lover the bottle, smiling cheekily as he eyed the man.</p>
<p>"Sorry it took so long. Couldn't find it. Ended up tearing the whole bathroom apart." He glanced down the hall to Sven's room. "The old man is going to be pissed when he sees the state I left it in."</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love and took the bottle. "Why didn't you clean it up?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a stubborn look. "That sounds like a waste of time since Eve will just say I put everything back in the wrong place. You know how she likes to organize."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again as he poured the contents of the bottle into the cup it came with. "What makes you think Eve organized it?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him. "Did <strong>you</strong> organize it?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded as he drank the medicine. "Yes. Don't you remember how organized I was when we were in the Apostles? Even at Chronos when I was at my worst I always made sure things were in order. I don't know how you all found <strong>anything</strong> before I started traveling with you."</p>
<p>Train laughed and patted the man's back. "That's right! Mr. OCD! I can't believe I did realize it sooner. The level of meticulous organization in that room should have been a dead giveaway to me."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and sipped his tea. "You shouldn't joke about OCD, Train. It's a serious condition. Besides, cleaning and organizing is a practice, n-"</p>
<p>"-Not a project. I get it, Creed. I get it. Jeez, get a sense of humor."</p>
<p>Creed gave him a teasing glare as he took another sip of tea. "I'll get a sense of humor when you pick up a broom."</p>
<p>"Never!" Train yelled as he flicked the man's forehead playfully, snickering at the angry look Creed gave him. Creed returned his love's gesture with a flick of his own, but making sure to aim for his beloved's shoulder since he didn't want to hurt his head.</p>
<p>Lin growled quietly, not liking the borderline flirtatious interaction the two ex-lovers were having and decided to put an end to it. He scooted his chair close to Train, leaning against the cat's body as he wrapped one arm around his elbow, the other resting possessively on his knee. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then rested his head on Train's shoulder as he made eye contact with the ex-Apostles leader.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Creed. If we keep moving our relationship along as we have been, he'll never have to clean again."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the number, feeling his face go red from the kiss, but frowning at the mention of him saying they were in a relationship. He wanted to correct the man, but didn't think that was appropriate to do in front of Creed. Instead, he decided to let it go, making a mental note to bring that up with him later.</p>
<p>When Lin snuggled closer, it jostled Train a little and he gripped his head, shutting his eyes from the pain the number inadvertently caused him.</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart sink at Lin's confirmation of his relationship status with his beloved, then frowned at the face Train made, wanting to make sure his cat was okay. "How's your head? Why didn't you go back to sleep like I asked?"</p>
<p>Train leaned back in his chair. "My head is getting better. Lin brought my breakfast which helped a lot. And I didn't go back to bed because I couldn't and he brought over these documents I messed up getting pictures of last night. We were going to go over them now." He stopped his sentence, thinking about what he said and addressed Creed again. "Why don't you stay up for a little longer and read through them with us? We wanted to look over them together after all, remember?"</p>
<p>"No." Lin said, glaring at Creed. "We're finishing our date. We don't need a third wheel."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, grimacing only a little from the pain it caused. "No, we're not. The date is over. You just brought me breakfast and the documents. That's all."</p>
<p>Lin pouted at the cat, clinging to him a little tighter. "Then this is our second date. We've already shared a passionate kiss, had a meal together, and watched the sun rise. That's <strong>definitely</strong> the recipe for a date."</p>
<p>Creed froze when he heard the part about the kiss, looking down at his tea again, hoping Train didn't see the crushed look in his eyes. "L-Lin's right, Train. I can't interrupt your date. I'll just go back to bed…"</p>
<p>Train put his hand on Creed's shoulder to prevent him from leaving. "Creed. We're not on a second date. Don't listen to Lin, listen to me."</p>
<p>Lin glared at Creed, pulling Train back so he was close to his own body. "Fine. Let's just go through these papers and we'll set a day for our next date."</p>
<p>Creed waited for Train to turn the idea down and almost started crying when he saw that did not happen. The silver man nodded sadly as he looked at his beloved gratefully. "That sounds good, Train."</p>
<p>Train smiled and pulled out the key he had to kiss Lin for. Number X smirked as he unlocked the briefcase, not wanting to give up another chance to remind Creed what was starting to form between him and the Black Cat.</p>
<p>"I'm glad to see you didn't lose the key. You worked hard to get it from me."</p>
<p>Train blushed when Lin gave him another kiss on the cheek, glancing and Creed quickly and frowning when he saw the sad look on his ex-partner's face.</p>
<p>"Lin… How about you cool it in front of Creed? It's not right…"</p>
<p>Creed gave his cat a thankful look, then looked at Lin who was pouting dejectedly at the gunman. Lin sighed and nodded his head but did not pull away from the cat. Instead, he snuggled his face a little closer, burying his head into Train's arm as he sighed happily. He did that for himself, not Creed.</p>
<p>The Black Cat sighed and opened the briefcase, grabbing a pile of papers and handing them out to the men on either side of him. Creed took his with a smile, Lin using one hand to take the papers, the other remaining around the gunman's arm. Train pulled out a stack for himself, ignoring Number X as he leaned against him since he refused to ruin the closeness they were experiencing. What confused Train more was the fact that he didn't mind the contact. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed it yet, but it at least didn't bother him as much as it used to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, when someone performs certain… intimate acts on you, it makes hand holding seem very tame.</em>
</p>
<p>That's exactly what Lin started to do with him now. He slipped his arm from around Train's elbow to his hand, tangling their fingers together. The cat glanced at Creed to see if he noticed and frowned when he realized he couldn't tell. Creed was either going out of his way to ignore their interaction or didn't know what they were doing. Deciding he didn't mind Lin's actions and feeling like he owed the guy something that wasn't purely erotic, Train wrapped his fingers around the number's as well, feeling a small bit of warmth enter his heart when he heard Lin make a happy noise and lean agaist him.</p>
<p>The number glanced up at him, his head still resting on his shoulder as he smiled into those golden eyes he was falling harder for every day. "Thank you, Train."</p>
<p>The cat didn't look back down at him, but nodded in response, happy he whispered his gratitude so Creed wouldn't hear.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he wants Creed to know what's been happening between us, but it's not right. There's no reason to hurt him needlessly.</em>
</p>
<p>As they looked through the papers, Train made sure to look at Creed every so often, just to make sure he wasn't aware of his and Lin's affection gesture, making his glances more frequent when the number began rubbing his thumb against his hand. He let out a quiet breath of air when he saw Creed didn't seem bothered, which meant he probably wasn't aware of what was going on under the table.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I care if he sees anyway? I know I don't want to hurt him, but if something more </em>
  <em>
    <strong>does </strong>
  </em>
  <em>happen between me and Lin, I can't hide it from Creed forever and he can't expect me to. Besides, he said he'd be happy for me if I found happiness with someone else. I shouldn't let his feelings bother me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train flipped through a few more pages, trying to imagine what being in a relationship with Lin might be like. He knew Number X wanted that more than anything, so he figured he may as well entertain the thought to see how it made him feel. He already knew he was physically attracted to the man, but now he needed to search his heart to see if he felt anything beyond that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess… Maybe a little? We definitely get along and I feel comfortable around him. It's just… I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. There's something missing that I can't quite place. Something that's holding me back from fully exploring these feelings.</em>
</p>
<p>What was throwing him off the most was whatever he felt for Lin was nowhere near what he felt for Creed when they were running the Apostles together. What he had with Creed was at such an intense level of love that he didn't think he could recreate it with anyone else, no matter how hard he tried. The sexual contact he had with Lin so far was amazing, but even that still wasn't the same as with Creed. It was beginning to get on his nerves since he really wanted to move on and he knew dwelling on his past relationship wasn't going to let that happen.</p>
<p><em>That should be a sign that I'm just not ready for anything serious which is what I already told Lin. He's just so </em><em><strong>dedicated</strong></em> <em>to the idea and I really don't want to hurt him. I also know it's not fair to keep comparing him to Creed… And I don't know why I keep doing that.</em></p>
<p>Traird heard Creed cough and looked over at his ex-partner and noticed he was starting to look paler than usual, his eyes shutting and opening constantly, as if he was having a hard time staying awake. The gunman frowned and reached out to shake Creed's shoulder slightly.</p>
<p>"Creed, I think you should just go to bed. Maybe reading through these right now wasn't such a good idea. I'm feeling pretty tired myself."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his beloved, smiling lovingly at his hand then into his eyes as he shook his head. "No. This is important, Train. I'm fine. I'm not going to let you go through these alone."</p>
<p>"Who says he's alone?" Lin's voice was annoyed as he spoke to the swordsman, but did not turn to look at him.</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then sighed sadly. "Sorry… I didn't mean it that way…"</p>
<p>Train gave Lin a warning looking who ignored it as he continued looking through the papers. "Just go to bed, Creed. Train and I can look through these alone and we'll let you know if anything important pops up. From what I've already read, it just looks like information on low grade weapons. Nothing too important."</p>
<p>Creed growled quietly at the number, then coughed and groaned at the pain it was starting to cause his throat. "Maybe you're right… I can't even remember what I just read let alone keep my eyes open…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and stood from his chair, letting go of Lin's hand who tried desperately to hang onto it. He glanced at the number who was pouting sadly at him. "Lin, lock these away again while Creed and I get some rest. I'll reach out to you later when we're ready to read over them again."</p>
<p>Before Lin could protest, Train turned to Creed, reaching out to help him stand. "Let me help you get to bed, Creed. It doesn't look like you can stand for long let alone walk."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the hand his beloved offered him, glanced at Lin to see his furious face, then up into those amber orbs he was absolutely obsessed with and smiled.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Train…"</p>
<p>
  <em>You're too kind to me…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed took the hand offered to him eagerly, leaning his body against his cat as they walked back down the hall and to his room. When they reached his room, he let his love lead him to the bed again, laying him down as he did not long ago, tucking him in gently as he smiled unknowingly at the silver man. Creed felt his heart leap at the look his Kitten was giving him, since it almost resembled the same look Train gave him when they were together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't get your hopes up again, Creed. Remember, he'll never love you again. He's made that very clear. Don't think into this. He's just being a good friend.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't help but notice how differently his beloved acted around him as opposed to Lin just now. He was more stern with the number than with him and the interaction he had with his cat was far more flirtatious which he knew Lin noticed as well. Creed could tell by the look on the number's face that he was jealous of how affable Train was acting towards him and the swordsman was beyond happy to have his beloved's kindness grace his heart again.</p>
<p>
  <em>But that's all it is. He's being nice. He feels like it's his fault I'm sick and he feels guilty. He's always been that way. This is nothing more than that. As for the way we talk to each other… It's hard to ignore the intense chemistry we have. Whether Train recognizes it or not, there's no getting around that. We just click better than any other two people in the world.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew that was true. The chemistry he had with his Kitten was something he tried to recreate with other people and he just couldn't. This is what made Creed believe they were meant to be together in the first place and why they worked so well both inside and outside of a romantic relationship. Watching his love try to form that same chemistry with someone else was painful, but also reassuring. It just reminded Creed how, despite how angry Train was with him, despite how much his love hated him and didn't trust him, they had a bond like no other.</p>
<p>
  <em>A bond that I ruined and will never be able to have again, but a bond nonetheless. That's why I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life… I will never be able to recreate what I had with Train with someone else… And I need to accept that.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, seeing that look Train was giving him as he finished tucking him in gave a little bit of life to his dead heart. He had a feeling Train didn't know how he was looking at him since he didn't seem bothered by the closeness they shared as he pulled the blankets over Creed. The silver man sighed happily, coughing lightly as he gazed into his love's eyes, noting they had changed to a bright orange which meant he was happy. He fought the urge to read into his love's emotional state along with the longing to reach out and caress his cheek.</p>
<p>"I don't deserve your kindness, Train… Not after what I did to you…"</p>
<p>Train had a feeling Creed took a bit too much cold medicine since his ex-lover rarely talked to him with that loving tone, especially after he asked him to stop reminding him of the past. However, what surprised him more was the fact that he didn't feel as angry as he normally did when the man brought up what he did to him. There was something about seeing Creed so pathetically sick that made it impossible for the Black Cat to feel anything but sympathy.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't be mad at someone who looks so weak. I can also tell how true he thinks those words are. He really believes I should still be treating him like garbage, but I won't. It's not right. He's still a human after all.</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled soothingly at him. "Ich habe dir gesagt, ich bin kein Monster, Creed." (3)</p>
<p>Creed returned his smile, snuggling into the warm bed as he memorized his beloved's smile, just in case he never saw it again. "Aber ich bin Müll. Ich verdiene die Gnaden eines Engels wie dir nicht."</p>
<p>Train felt a bit of the warmth Creed used to make him feel return briefly, but was able to push it aside almost as fast as it had arrived. The cat shook his head then walked towards the door, deciding to ignore that moment in favor of getting himself to sleep. Before he left, he felt the urge to turn around again and make sure Creed was falling asleep okay. He wasn't sure he felt the need to do that after the second time he tucked him in, but he did. It wasn't until the silver man was mumble sweet nothings about him did leave. He was able to hear his ex-lover whisper one more thing before he left and he chuckled lightly at it.</p>
<p>"I love you so much, Train… Thank you for giving me a second chance…"</p>
<p>The cat closed the door slightly, yawning as he walked down the hallway. He glanced in the kitchen and noticed Lin had cleaned up the papers as Train asked him to and was nowhere to be seen. He frowned a little, feeling a bit guilty for not saying bye to the man especially when he was acting rather coldly to him before he left.</p>
<p>
  <em>Strange that he would leave without saying goodbye. He must be mad. I'll have to reach out to him later to apologize.</em>
</p>
<p>The cat opened the door to his room and stopped when he saw Lin laying there, cuddled the blankets as if it was completely normal for him to be there.</p>
<p>"What? You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye, did you?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, gripping his head slightly from the pain the gesture caused. "What are you doing, Lin?"</p>
<p>The number frowned. "So you're fine with tucking Creed in, but you don't want me to tuck you in?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and rubbed his head. "No… That's not… Ugh! Why do I feel like I can never win with you?!"</p>
<p>Lin smirked deviously at him. "Because you can't." The number pulled the blankets away, revealing he was shirtless as he left the bed and approached the cat.</p>
<p>Train felt his body get hot as the man walked over to him, his eyes suddenly not able to focus on Lin's face as he got closer to the gunman. Number X noticed this with a perverted gleam in his eyes and ran his hands up Train's stomach and to his chest, finally landing on each of his cheeks, guiding the cat's eyes so they met his. The shorter man giggled when he saw they were an intense red, most likely signalling he was turned on and decided to take advantage of his crush's inability to hide his emotions.</p>
<p>Lin ran his fingers through Train's hair, leaning forward so he could brush his lips against the cat's as he spoke. "So you should just let me win this one time…"</p>
<p>The number pressed his lips against Train's, moaning when he felt the cat wrap his arms around his waist to pull him close. Lin deepened the kiss immediately, pulling the gunman lower so he had better access to his mouth and smiled when he felt Train's tongue rub against his own. He slowly started to make his way over to Train's bed, allowing his knees to hit the mattress and his body to fall backwards. He pulled Train with him, making sure their lips didn't separate as he crawled backwards on the bed, making sure the cat came with him.</p>
<p>Train's whole body was on fire as he kissed Lin, not realizing when they reached the bed or when Lin pulled him to the middle. He was concentrating on the heat boiling inside of him, knowing all too well what this sensation was and not wanting it to end. To him, it didn't matter who was giving him this feeling, as long as it kept going. When he felt Lin's finger slide under his shirt again and glide across his skin, he moaned gratefully, pressing his lips harder into the other man, twirling his tongue around the number's rapidly as he slowly began to lose control of himself.</p>
<p>Lin was in heaven having Train on top of him, kissing him as deeply and passionately as he was, his entire body feeling ready to explode just from the Black Cat's kiss. He didn't think anything could feel this good, but when Train pulled away and began going at his neck, he soon found out he was wrong. The golden man began sucking and kissing his neck vigorously, his lower body gyrating unknowingly against Lin's as he began to give in more and more to his animalistic instincts.</p>
<p>Number X gasped loudly when Train pushed down onto his lower body, knowing he didn't mean to do it, but relishing in the feeling despite that. Lin grabbed the cat's hips and thrust his lower body up into him, smirking at the loud moan Train let out. The number held on tighter to his crush, thrusting his hips up again and again, feeling himself getting harder and harder with each passing second as Train nibbled and sucked on his neck violently.</p>
<p>When the cat bit down on his neck, Lin cried out loudly, pushing his lower body up harshly into Train again, earning him another sexy gasp. He suddenly felt Train's hand moving up his stomach and to his chest making the number hiss seductively as the Black Cat paused at his nipples, circling them slightly before pinching them delicately.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" He moaned, gasping again when the golden man brushed his thumbs across both his nipples, making the number grip his crush's hips even tighter. "Oh, God, it feels so good…"</p>
<p>Train didn't respond, but Lin didn't care. As long as the cat he kept touching and kissing him like his, it was enough for him. However, he was getting sick of seeing the man with his shirt on and finally decided to fix that problem. Lin pulled Train away and flipped him over so he was now on top, gripping the bottom of the cat's shirt as he pulled it up over his head. The number felt his breath catch when he laid eyes on Train's masucline physique, not noticing as a bit of drool felt his mouth.</p>
<p>Lin groaned as he traced a finger up Train's stomach and to his chest, sighing feverishly as the man he desired more than anything else shivered in delight at the contact. The number lowered his head so his lips brushed against Train's ear, whispering seductively to the golden man.</p>
<p>"Absolutely exquisite…" Lin kissed his ear, then his neck, then his shoulder, pausing when he got to his chest so he could play around there for a little bit. "But, I guess I wouldn't expect anything else from the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train's eyes were shut as the number began working at his chest, enjoying the feel of the man's tongue gliding across his skin until Lin's works triggered another memory in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Exquisite… Sexy… Hot… All these things describe you, and yet…do not. Nothing can quite describe you, Train. Even 'perfect' is an imperfect word to use for your beauty."</em>
</p>
<p>The cat's eyes shot open as he Creed's words played through his head. Train then grabbed Lin's shoulders and pushed him away, rolling so his back was facing the number as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to rid himself of the memory that seemed intent on haunting him.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't move this fast, Lin. Besides, I'm tired." Train spoke quickly, pulling the blankets over his shoulder as if emphasising he was going to sleep. "You should leave. I'll send you a message later when we're ready to read those files."</p>
<p>Lin looked at Train, pushing aside the perverted thoughts he got while looking at his crush's muscular back as he frowned and sighed deeply. "Train… <strong>Seriously</strong>? I <strong>know </strong>you were enjoying yourself and now you just want to 'take it slow'? That's a bullshit excuse and you know it."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "My head still hurts. I need to sleep."</p>
<p>Lin growled in frustration and grabbed the cat's shoulder, turning him around and crawling on top of him once more. The number trailed his fingers lightly against Train's stomach and chest again, leaning forward to give the cat another deep kiss. He felt the gunman return the kiss and sighed in relief. He knew Train wanted this. He didn't understand why he kept stopping him or why he was giving him such lame excuses.</p>
<p>When he pulled away, he looked into Train's eyes, seeing the bright red there and smiled. "How do you expect me to just leave after I've seen how beautiful your body is?"</p>
<p>Lin attacked his lips again, a bit more zealously this time as his hands wandered the man's body once more. Train moaned at the contact, plunging his tongue deep into the numbers mouth again, immediately forgetting why he stopped him in the first place and trying to forget the words Creed used on him during their first night together. He hoped that if he lost himself in Lin's touches, he would rid himself of his past. Everything the number was doing to him felt amazing and he really just wanted to relax and enjoy himself instead of constantly thinking of his past love.</p>
<p>Lin continued kissing the cat, then pulled away as he moved his mouth back against Train's body, his tongue licking and his lips sucking every bit of flesh he could get at. Lin felt encouraged to go further as he heard the man beneath him gasping and moaning in pleasure and he moved his lips lower, now concentrating on the cat's stomach as his tongue memorized every inch of his crush.</p>
<p>He pulled away for a second so he could see Train's face and smiled devotedly. "Your body is absolutely flawless... You are utter perfection, Train Heartnet."</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened when Lin said this, but the number did not see it as he continued working his lips against the gunman's body.</p>
<p>
  <em>"My beautiful, beautiful, Train. My glorious love. My flawless Feline. You are beyond perfect."</em>
</p>
<p>The cat pushed Lin off of him again, rolling over once more as he felt his breath catch in his throat at the memory. "I-I can't, Lin… It's not right…"</p>
<p>Lin glared at him, his voice angry as he spoke. "What?! What isn't right?! What's so wrong with this?! With us?!"</p>
<p>Train sighed and rolled back over so he could see the man. "I'm not ready for something serious, Lin. I'm… I'm not over what he did to me…"</p>
<p>The number sighed in frustration and laid next to Train, leaning on his hand as he spoke. "I'm not asking for anything serious, Train. I just want to be with you in whatever way you'll have me."</p>
<p>Train turned so he was laying on his back and covered his face with his hands. "And I'm telling you I'm not ready. And I don't know if I'll ever be ready. It also just… Doesn't feel right. Not with him sleeping in the next room."</p>
<p>That was when it occurred to Lin that Train may not be entirely over his feelings for Creed. When he said he wasn't over what Creed did to him, Lin had a feeling that also had something to do with how strongly he felt for the swordsman. The chemistry between them was obvious and as much as it hurt Lin to admit it, it was something he couldn't recreate with Train. He tried time and time again, but he just couldn't get Train to have that same spark he clearly had with Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>And still has with him… Even if he doesn't see it. God, it must be hell for him. To have to live with a man he used to love so utterly that betrayed him on such a deep level. He probably has so many emotions running through him at the same time that he doesn't know how to deal with.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin had seen Train laughing with Creed then suddenly getting angry with him and walking away. The anger had been lessening lately, but it was still there. After Lin realized how strongly <strong>he </strong>felt about Train, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be betrayed by someone you cared so deeply for. Someone you trusted so completely only to have it smashed to pieces.</p>
<p>The number frowned as he looked at Train, realizing the man had a single tear fall from his perfect eyes. Lin reached out and wiped it away, causing the cat to look at him, startled. Lin smiled kindly and caressed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Okay, Sweetness, whatever you want. I'll wait for you. As long as it takes. I can't imagine what you're going through, but I know it must be confusing and hard. However, can I make one request?"</p>
<p>Train looked at him, allowing the number to massage his cheek as he spoke. The cat nodded, gesturing for him to continue with his statement.</p>
<p>"...Can I please stay? I won't push anything more on you, I just want to be with you right now. It looks like you're going through a lot and I don't want you to be alone. Please, let me stay to comfort you?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"I told you then, and it still stands true now: I will not let you be alone. No matter what the cost, I will always stand by your side."</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed as his mind made another comparison between Lin and Creed. However, he knew he didn't want to be alone either, so he nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay…. That's fine. I guess I could use the company anyway…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled and moved himself closer to Train, wrapping his arms around the cat's back as he snuggled close into his chest. He sighed blissfully as he felt the gunman's heart beat against his ear, snuggling as close as he could, shutting his eyes as he memorized every minute of this moment. When he felt Train sigh shakily, he frowned and held the man a little closer, burying his face as far into the Black Cat's chest as he could.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Train. I'm here." He ran his fingers up and down the golden man's back, trying to comfort his crush as best he could. "I won't leave you alone."</p>
<p>Lin's words only made Creed's words echo louder in his head, but he felt himself relax a little at the tender caresses the man was giving him. Train sighed again, calming himself down and trying to clear his mind as he shut his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Lin, pulling him close as he tried to use the other man's body to forget his troubled past. Train buried his head half into the pillow, half into the number's dark hair and heard Lin make a happy sound. His eyes slowly shut, sleep taking over his hung over body as his mind drifted off to sweet dreams he wouldn't remember when he woke up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed woke up a few hours later, not feeling any better than before as he groaned and rolled over to grab his phone to check the time. He groaned again and coughed loudly as he noticed how late it had gotten. It was way past the normal time they would have dinner and Creed wasn't sure if he felt like getting up to check and see if they left anything for him.</p>
<p>The swordsman shut his eyes and rested his hand against his forehead, moaning when he felt how hot his skin was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great, guess I have a fever now as well.</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes opened back up when he heard the voices of his sweeper group coming from the other room, frowning deeply when he heard Lin's voice as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he still here? This late at night? He usually doesn't stick around all day. Especially if there's no sweeps we're currently working on.</em>
</p>
<p>When he heard his beloved's voice followed by the number's laugh, Creed felt his heart break, understanding now why he was still here. He was still trying to worm his way into his Kitten's heart.</p>
<p><em>No. Not </em><em><strong>my</strong></em> <em>Kitten… Never will be my Kitten again… No matter how much I want him back.</em></p>
<p>Creed could have sworn he heard his love saying his name and he sat up a little, trying to listen to what Train had to say about him. He sighed deeply when he realized he couldn't hear and left his bed so he could press his ear against the door. Still not able to hear anything, he opened the door a little, peeking his head out so he could better hear.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama, why is <strong>he </strong>still here?! And why are you letting him cuddle next to you?!"</p>
<p>"I <strong>told</strong> you it's none of your business! In fact, that goes to <strong>all </strong>questions you will ever ask me for the rest of your life."</p>
<p>Creed clutched his chest painfully when he heard what Kyoko said, knowing that meant Lin was getting far too comfortable with Train for his comfort and his love wasn't stopping him either.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's none of my business either… Train deserves to be happy.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train, why do you keep worrying about Creed? He's sleeping. Let him be." Lin's voice sounded a bit annoyed as he spoke, clearly not happy with the cat's concern for his ex-lover.</p>
<p>Creed heard his beloved sigh. "Because it's my fault he's sick in the first place. The fact that he slept most of the day doesn't make me feel any better."</p>
<p>The silver man could practically feel Lin's smile and hear his purr as the number spoke to his Kitten. "Well… We were in bed most of the day too. But, there wasn't much sleeping going on…"</p>
<p>"GET YOUR HANDS OFF KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>The silver man choked back a sob which caused him to cough as he heard the seductive tone Lin used. This solidified in Creed's head that the number and his beloved had already started some kind of intimate relationship. He had a feeling something happened between them last night, but was able to convince himself he was just reading too much into it. He didn't think Train would give into his physical desires so easily.</p>
<p>
  <em>But that seals the deal… Lin and Train are starting some kind of relationship… Whether it be romantic or otherwise doesn't matter. Facts are facts. Train is with another...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed then heard Sven sigh as he turned a page in his newspaper. "All of you need to be quiet if you want Creed to get sleep. You'll wake the neighbors with the volume you're at."</p>
<p>He heard Eve stand. "I'll go check on him."</p>
<p>"No, Eve. I got it. Like I said, it's my fault he's sick anyway. I'll make sure he's okay."</p>
<p>Creed heard Lin protest and Train push Kyoko off him and panicked briefly. He ran back to his bed, cursing as he tripped slightly and fell onto his bed. Pulling the blankets back over his head, Creed tried to calm his breathing so Train wouldn't realize he was listening to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, how juvenile is that? Listening to my friends and my beloved to see what they're saying about me behind my back? What the hell is wrong with me?</em>
</p>
<p>He heard the door open behind him and shut his eyes, rolling them inwardly at himself when he remember Train couldn't see him under the blankets. Creed listened as Train approached the bed, his heart racing fast at the knowledge his cat was getting closer. When his golden love was behind him, Creed held back a blissful sigh when Train reached out to touch his cheek gently.</p>
<p>Train frowned and moved his hand to the man's forehead, his guilt rising as he felt how hot his ex-partner was. "Shit…" He mumbled as he pulled one of the blankets away from the man, hoping that would lessen the fever.</p>
<p>Creed smiled wonderfully as he felt his beloved fuss over him. Deciding that was enough pretending and rolled over to open his eyes at his Kitten, allowing his beloved to see his smile and conscious face.</p>
<p>"Hi, Train…" Even Creed was surprised at his scratchy voice and he looked at his love sadly. "I don't feel well..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you don't look well either. I think you have a fever. Hold on, let me get the thermometer."</p>
<p>Creed tried to stop his love from leaving, but whined as his head throbbed painfully and pulled his hand back to rub it. His Kitten was back quickly, thermometer in hand that he roughly pushed into his ex-partner's mouth. Train looked at Creed's face and snickered.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that puppy dog look. We need to know how high it is." When he saw Creed try to speak, Train poked his forehead. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Isn't that what you always tell me?"</p>
<p>Creed glared at him and allowed Train to remove the object from his mouth. He saw his love frown at the number that appeared there, then looked back at Creed in concern.</p>
<p>"One hundred and one point four. That settles it, you're sick."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his cat. "I don't know why we needed the thermometer to confirm that…"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and put the instrument down, sitting in the chair next to Creed's bed. "Just to be sure. That's why my mo-"</p>
<p>Train stopped himself before he finished that sentence. He hadn't talked about his mom since he and Creed were lovers and he wasn't sure why he was bringing it up now.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially with Creed being this sick. Now's not the time to let my baggage down at his doorstep. Or ever again for that matter.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed gave his beloved a sympathetic look then reached out to pat his love's shoulder gently. "It's okay, Train… You can talk about her. You're safe here."</p>
<p>Train looked at the sick man and frowned. "You're not really in the physical state to hear my past trauma. I also am not sure how appropriate it is for us to be talking about such sensitive matters…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled fondly at his cat. "My physical state will never prevent me from comforting you. Remember, I said I would always be there for you. No matter what. That includes when I'm sick and can barely talk, or you hate me more than anyone else in the world…"</p>
<p>Train glanced at him, then slumped in the chair a bit. "I don't know if I hate you more than anyone else in the world anymore…"</p>
<p>The silver man felt his heart lift from Train's statement. "That… Means a lot to hear, Train… And, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you. Just know that I'm here for you. No matter what."</p>
<p>Train thought about what he said for a second, then, for whatever reason, decided to push forward with his story. Maybe it was because he hadn't been able to talk about his parents to anyone except Creed and being without that kind of connection with another person was starting to get to him. It might not have been a good idea, considering he still didn't think he could ever forgive Creed, but that part of him that craved emotional intimacy with another human came out ahead once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, Creed already knows all about them. I laid a lot at his feet when we were together. And he took each traumatic memory with grace and love.</em>
</p>
<p>That's also what he felt like he needed right now. His head had been kind of messed up lately and maybe if he talked about something other than his confusing love life, he might feel better.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I hate to admit it, Creed always made me feel better before. I can't talk to him about Lin, but I can talk to him about my mom.</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled at a memory, looking at the ceiling as he spoke. "I used to fake getting sick all the time, but my mom always seemed to know. She said we needed to take my temperature just to be sure I really was sick. Problem is, I would fight her, so she had to call my dad in." The cat chuckled lightly as he reminisced about his parents. "He would come in, mad as hell, and pin me down so my mom could take my temperature. Nine times out of ten, it came back that I was fine and forced me to go to school."</p>
<p>Creed giggled at the story, coughing a little as he laid back down and watched his Kitten's gorgeous face. "That sounds so much like you… I feel like I had to do similar things when we were in Chronos…"</p>
<p>Train laughed a little louder. "Yeah, except I always acted like I <strong>wasn't</strong> sick when I really was. You did what my mother did, but for the opposite reason."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "No, it was for the same reason. We just got different results. But, we both knew what those results would be. We just needed to show <strong>your</strong> stubborn ass we were right."</p>
<p>Train pointed an accusing finger at him. "Hey, at least at Chronos I was trying to continue working! When I was a kid, I faked it to get out of work!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Whatever you need to tell yourself, Train."</p>
<p>The cat gave him a warning looking, then smiled. "Thanks for listening, Creed. You didn't have to. You really should be resting."</p>
<p>"I am resting, Train. Your voice is soothing to me…"</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush a little, then shook his head to rid himself of the feeling. "Don't start talking like that, Creed. I know I've come a long way from hating you four months ago, but I'm not ready to hear you speak lovingly to me. And I don't think I ever will."</p>
<p>Creed gave him a sad look and nodded. "I'm sorry, Train… I'll try to do better…"</p>
<p>The cat eyed him wearily. He thought about something for a second, then decided now was better than any other time. "It… It still hurts, Creed. Not just what you did to Saya, but… What you did to <strong>me</strong>… I know you don't like to hear this, but… I think I need to get it out. My head's been a real mess lately and if I'm ever going to move on, I think I need to get these feelings off my chest. And this time, I think I need to actually talk to you about them instead of just yelling at you. Or telling you to shut up."</p>
<p>Creed watched his cat as he spoke, taking in every word slowly, nodding when his beloved was done. "I… I know, Train. I know I hurt you. I know there's nothing I can do to make it better. I just hope you can understand how <strong>sorry</strong> I am. How much it eats me alive every day. How much I wish I could turn back time and prevent all of this from happening."</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that statement. "Though, ironically, if you did, we would have never been as close to each other in the first place."</p>
<p>Creed smiled sadly. "I know… But if never having you in the first place meant that I could take away all your hurt, I would do it in a heartbeat. If I had the ability to bring her back to life, but you lost all memory of me, I wouldn't hesitate for a second. You already lost so much and I came in and took even more away from you… I never deserved your love or your friendship…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and lowered his head. "Are you still only thinking about what you did in terms of my reaction? Do you still not understand why killing her was wrong."</p>
<p>Creed looked wistfully at his love, knowing he was starting to get angry with their conversation, but also realizing he was holding it back so they could keep talking. "I… Guess I don't know what you mean by that. Isn't part of regretting killing or hurting someone is because you see the pain it causes others? Isn't that part of being human? Not wanting to see others suffer because of the mistakes you made?"</p>
<p>Train looked languidly at his former lover. "Yes, but you need to understand beyond that why it's wrong. You need to know why it was wrong to end another life."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, because it's not up for us to make that decision."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Now you're just repeating my words…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as well and sat himself up a little, leaning his back against the headboard, coughing as he did so. "Yes, I know. But what else can I do to convince you, Train? I know killing her was wrong and I know killing anyone else is wrong. I understand taking another life is not something I should never be allowed to do, but I don't know how to convince you. I can't use Saya as an example because that involves you. I see the hurt it caused you, but you'll only see that as me using you as my reasoning for everything and there isn't anyone else I killed that I personally knew and can so sympathy towards their loved ones. I'm in a lose-lose situation, Train. I don't know what else to do to convince you that I <strong>am </strong>suffering and learning from what I did. And it's not just because of you."</p>
<p>The room was silent as Train thought over his words. He knew Creed was right. There really wasn't anything he could do to ever truly convince Train and for some reason, that hurt him deeply. As if a part of him had been waiting for Creed to change so he could forgive him. So he could have his friend back and finally be able to move on.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, maybe that's not fair of me to ask him… It's starting to feel more like it's on me than on him. He's been nothing but calm and friendly the last four months and has shown the utmost care for not just me, but Sven and the others as well.</em>
</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair, looking out the window to Creed's room as he spoke. "Am I asking too much of you Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love, then shook his head. "No. I don't think you are. I think you are having an internal conflict because you're slowly starting to forgive me and consider me a friend again, but whenever you think about the fond memories we had, you remember what I did and feel bad for having a moment of happiness with me. Because <strong>I'm</strong> the one that took that happiness away. <strong>I'm </strong>the one that took your heart and slammed it on the floor."</p>
<p>He watched his beloved as he spoke, waiting to see if he wanted to add anything. Seeing that he was silent, Creed continued. "And I think the closer you get to forgiving me, the more you feel like you're betraying Saya. Like your hatred and resentment towards me is the only thing that's keeping her alive…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, knowing the next thing he was about to say was going to be harder for him to hear than Train. "And… Since you know you can't forgive me for what I did… You're trying to move on despite these unresolved feelings. However, you're getting in your own way. I'm all you've ever known, so I think you're probably making unfair comparisons between me and Lin which is stopping you from moving on."</p>
<p>Train saw the sad look in his former lover's eyes and felt his heart drop a little. "So… What you're saying is… Until I get over this vicious cycle of wanting to be close to you again and still resenting you for what you did, I won't be able to move on."</p>
<p>Creed tried to smile, but he knew it was an empty expression. "I think… I think I broke your trust so badly, you don't feel like you can trust again. I think I ruined you for love and now that you're starting something with Lin, you can see that. I think I tainted something that's supposed to be the most wonderful, beautiful feeling in the world and you're desperately trying to break free of the hurt I caused you, but, because I'm here as a constant reminder… It's impossible for you to do that." He took a deep breath and finished his sentence. "I… traumatized you, Train. And I'm sorry for that…"</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure what he was implying, but there was also a part of him that didn't like where he was going. "Are… Are you saying if you left…. Then maybe I'll be able to move on?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart quake with pain, then nodded dismally. "Yes. And… If that's what you want… If that's what will make you finally find happiness with Lin or someone else then… I'll do it. I'll pack my bags tonight and leave right away. I'd do anything to make you happy again, Train. Even if that means never seeing you again…"</p>
<p>Train thought about what he said, then shook his head. "No. No, I don't want that. I know I don't want that. I don't know why, but… I know I don't want you out of my life forever. I may have wanted that four months ago, but now… Now I know I don't want you to go away for good."</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "Thank you, Train…"</p>
<p>The cat sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Well then… You're the Train expert. I don't want you to leave, but I also want to break free of this vicious cycle of caring about you and hating you. What should I do?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Do you wanna hit me? I don't care if I'm sick. If you want to hit me, you can."</p>
<p>Train chuckled bitterly. "I think I already did that and it didn't help."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, remembering the night he left. "Yeah… I remember." He took a deep breath and tried something else. "Then, I think the answer is you just need time. We both agreed there's nothing I can do that will convince you I've really changed so, and I'm sorry for saying this, but it sounds like you just need to do some soul searching. Just like me, you need to find peace within yourself. And maybe when you have bad thoughts, just push them aside and try to replace them with happy ones. There's nothing you can do about the bad memories, you can't change them. So maybe… Just try no to dwell on them so much."</p>
<p>He smiled adoringly at Train as he finished his statement. "And I know this will sound strange and you may not want it, but… Just know if you ever need help finding your answers… I'm always here to talk."</p>
<p>Train smiled at the man. "Well, you just helped me now. You've always been able to read me like a book, so I think I may need your help along the way. Just like you need mine." He paused and thought about something, then looked away from Creed as he said his next sentence. "Except… I think I'll keep any problems I might have with Lin away from you. I don't think that's fair to talk about him with you."</p>
<p>Creed let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "Yes, I agree… And as long as we're being honest, I want to tell you that it does hurt seeing you two together and I appreciate you asking Lin to cool in on the PDA when I'm around. That means a lot to me."</p>
<p>Train leaned forward and patted Creed's leg. "No problem."</p>
<p>As he looked into Creed's sweet eyes, he felt a small bit of warmth rise in his chest which he knew was showing in his eyes. He looked away quickly, deciding to put a stop to that feeling right away as he stood and stretched his back.</p>
<p>"A-anyway… Are you hungry? I put aside soup for you. I can bring it in if you want." Train thought about asking him if he felt well enough to read through the documents, but after pretty much forcing him to have a hard conversation while he had a fever was enough for now.</p>
<p>
  <em>We can at least wait until his fever goes away. I hate pushing this off even longer, but it's really only been two days. I doubt much will change in two days.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed saw the bit of orange in his beloved's eyes and smiled blithely, then coughing loudly. "You're too good to me Train." He pulled the blankets back and swung his legs off the bed. "I'll come out and get it. I know I have a fever, but I need to get out of this room for a little. I'm starting to get stir crazy."</p>
<p>Train laughed. "I know that feeling all too well…" He offered a hand to the silver man, pulling him up slowly and waiting for him to steady himself. "I feel like we were just here four months ago."</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "Yeah… I don't know how I'm ever going to make any of this up to you…"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "As long as you'll keep letting me bend your ear and allow me to vent my feelings, consider us even. It's a lot harder for me to deal with my emotional state than my physical state."</p>
<p>"Yes, I know that, Train. You've never been good at expressing your emotions. But, you know I'll always be here to help you weed through the amazing mess that is the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and felt himself blush a little, pushing aside the feeling again quickly as he opened the door for the swordsman. "Whatever you say, Dr. Diskenth."</p>
<p>Creed smiled teasingly at his beloved. "Just remember to take your medicine and call me in the morning."</p>
<p>Train laughed again as they walked down the hallway, the cat ready to catch the unstable, sick man in case he fell. "Are you insinuating that I need to take crazy pills?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as he made his way down the hall and into the living space, not seeming to care about everyone else in the room. "Maybe. But I guess those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."</p>
<p>Train laughed and pulled a chair out for Creed to sit in while he went to the kitchen to warm up his soup. Lin watched their interaction with interest while the rest of the group seemed to not care. Sven sent Kyoko to her room a while ago since he was getting sick of her yelling so it was just Lin, Eve, and Sven sitting in the room together. It had been mostly quiet since Train left since both the girl and the older man were reading, so Lin had been concentrating on trying to listen to the conversation his crush was having with the silver man when they were in Creed's room.</p>
<p>Lin watched as Train set the soup in front of Creed, growling a little when he saw the happy look the cat gave him. Creed, as usual, was staring at him with puppy dog eyes and began eating the soup gratefully. When he saw Train was about to sit at the table with the swordsman, he cleared his throat to catch the man's attention.</p>
<p>"We didn't finish our show, Sweetness…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the number, then at Creed. "Can it wait? I want to make sure Creed eats before he goes back to bed."</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "He's a big boy, Train. He can take care of himself."</p>
<p>Train looked at Creed and saw the despondency in his eyes, knowing the smile he gave the cat meant nothing. "He's right, Train. I am perfectly capable of finishing soup on my own. Go sit with Lin."</p>
<p>Still unsure, Train hesitated a second, then went back to the couch where the number was waiting. As soon as the golden man sat down, Lin moved himself so he was pressed against the Black Cat, leaning his body into Train's as the gunman put his arm on the back of the couch. Lin wrapped his arms around Train, nuzzling his head into his crush's chest as he placed his leg on top of Train's knee. He sighed merrily as Train pressed play on the television, resuming the show they were watching before the cat left.</p>
<p>Creed watched the whole situation with a broken heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's only been a day since they're date. Isn't this going a bit fast?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook himself of the thought, reminding himself once more that it was none of his business. He looked back at his soup, trying to remind himself that his beloved cared enough about him to at least make him dinner. It felt like an empty reminder, but he knew it was all he had now. He was never going to be able to hold Train like Lin was again and now it seemed like the two had started being more open with their friends about what was going on between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's… Fine. I'll be fine as long as I can be near Train.</em>
</p>
<p>He heard Eve take a seat next to him, smiling kindly at him as she handed him the book she wanted him to read a while back. "You should give Anastasia a call. I think you could use a piano lesson."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and sipped delicately at his soup, glancing at Train and Lin every so often. "Yes, you're right. I'll call her as soon as I feel better."</p>
<p>Sven didn't look away from his paper as he spoke. "I'm glad you found that woman. Sounds like a great outlet for you."</p>
<p>Eve looked at her guardian hopefully. "Does that mean you'll finally let me be alone with Creed when you're away on 'adult sweeps'?" She hated that he called them that, but she thought that maybe if she used his exact words, he might be more willing to cave into what she wanted.</p>
<p>Sven glared at Eve, then looked at Creed who was still mindlessly sipping his soup as he watched Lin cuddle against Train on the couch. "We'll see…"</p>
<p>Sven knew Creed had gone through a major change, but he still had a hard time trusting the man. There was no getting that image of what happened that night out of his head, so it was hard to leave him alone with the person he cared most about in the world.</p>
<p>Eve sighed and looked at Creed, sliding the book in his view in hopes of distracting him from the clearly painful scene he was witnessing. The silver man jumped a little when Eve poked him, then smiled as he took the book from her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Eve."</p>
<p>She sulked again when she saw a tear fall from the man's eyes and felt the urge to comfort him. "It's still pretty one-sided, Creed. I wouldn't get too upset about it."</p>
<p>Creed sighed when he saw Train tease the number and Lin lean over to kiss his cheek lightly. "Maybe it is for now… But I don't think it'll stay that way much longer."</p>
<p>He looked back at Eve and put a hand up to stop her from speaking. "It's okay, Eve. I'll be okay. As long as he wants me in his life, I'll be okay…"</p>
<p>Feeling an uncharacteristic bit of pity for Creed, Sven decided to enter the conversation. "I saw a bit of the relationship you had with Train and I saw how badly he took it when it ended so if it helps… I can say I don't think this is going anywhere. Or at least it's not going to reach the level your relationship with him did."</p>
<p>Creed gave the green haired sweeper a grateful look, since he could tell this was hard for him to think about. "I appreciate it, Sven, really. But, I have no say in who has Train's heart. It's selfish to want to see him be alone forever just because I know I will be."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so dramatic?" He glanced at Train, watching as Lin stared at him lovingly and the gunman yawned and leaned back into the couch. "Our cat is simply trying to fill a hole. I'm actually more concerned for Lin than Train."</p>
<p>Eve followed the older man's gaze and nodded in agreement. "I think Lin might be in love with him."</p>
<p>"He is." Creed added confidently as he looked at the number's eyes. "I know that look anywhere. He's in love with Train, no doubt."</p>
<p>
  <em>But I don't know if he's told Train yet. I also don't think Train is in love with him… yet.</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed, I know it hurts, but don't worry. I really don't think this will go anywhere. Train doesn't talk about him the way he talked about you in the past."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at the green haired sweeper, shocked at the kindness he was showing him. He nodded and felt himself blush a little, happy to hear people believe what he had with Train was stronger than what Train has with Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>If only my Kitten saw that too. Maybe if he knew how strong our connection was, he would be able to move on from what happened between us and be happy again… But with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt like slapping himself for the selfish thought. He finished his soup sadly, then coughed loudly into his elbow. When he looked back over at Train, he blushed wildly when he saw his beloved was giving him a worried look. His arm was still around Lin and the number was still embracing him tightly, but it seemed like his eyes were more concerned with Creed's well being.</p>
<p>The swordsman smiled and swooned as he gazed lovingly into his kitten's eyes and nodded reassuringly. Even from where he sat, he could see the hint of orange in his eyes as he smiled back at him. Creed wasn't sure if his happiness was due to him or Lin, but he chose not to question it. The fact that his beloved was showing him any attention when he was supposed to be spending time with Lin meant the world to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll be okay… As long as he wants me in his life, I'll be okay.</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at his empty soup bowl and smiled, using the inanimate dishware to signify his Kitten's care for him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed's fever stuck around longer than expected, but Train was relieved to see it finally break. It had been almost a week and the cat was about to take his former partner to the hospital.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, Creed is right. I can't take him to a normal hospital. They might recognize him and refuse to treat him. Or worse, alert someone who actually wants to cause him harm.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed also told him bringing him to a doctor or a hospital could create a paper trail that the Apostles could use to find them. It had been four months since they last saw them, but that didn't mean they weren't still looking for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Creed always ends up being right about these things. Plus, my gut agrees. I'm just glad he's finally feeling better.</em>
</p>
<p>Now that Creed was feeling better, they were finally going to go through the paperwork. He was currently waiting for Creed to get out of the shower and for Eve and Sven to get back so they could get started. Eve and Sven said they would help, which would make the process go faster. Kyoko offered to help as well, but Train had a feeling she was going to do more harm than good so he told her they had enough people. It was hard convincing her to stay away from the cat, but Train managed to slip her some money and told her to go shopping. He didn't mention this to Sven, since he knew the green haired sweeper would throw a fit, but Train knew it was the right decision to make.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, she'll just complain the whole time and cling to me constantly and we'll never get it done. We've put this off long enough and we can't afford to be distracted.</em>
</p>
<p>Not that having both Lin and Creed there wouldn't be distracting. Number X stuck around the whole week while they waited for his ex-lover to get better since he insisted he didn't want to leave the files unprotected. Train told him he could bring them back to his hotel room and they'd let him know when Creed was better, but that wasn't enough to convince him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know the real reason he wanted to stay. He saw how much I was taking care of Creed and didn't want to take his eyes off me because of it. He's jealous.</em>
</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at that thought as he read the book Eve had given Creed. He became invested in the story since it seemed like Creed had been reading it partially due to his relationship with Train. He was still pretty bored reading it since nothing exciting happened, but he figured it just needed time to pick up.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know why he's jealous. He knows nothing's going to happen between me and Creed again. Yeah, Creed's still in love with me, but I'll never be able to return that feeling. Not after what he did.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head and tried to concentrate on the book instead of his negative thoughts. After talking to Creed, he decided he agreed with his former partner that the best way to move on and break himself of his vicious cycle was to push away the bad thoughts whenever they came up. He tried to concentrate on the good times he had with his ex-partner instead of the bad ones. Train was also pretty sure Saya wouldn't want him to hold onto his rage against the man, so he knew it was best to let it go for her sake and for his.</p>
<p>
  <em>And for Creed's and the rest of the group. We can't function at our best if I'm constantly second guessing Creed. Although, Sven's no better. I think I need to have a talk with him as well. Or he and Creed need to talk.</em>
</p>
<p>As he read, his mind drifted back to Lin and Creed. It bothered him how jealous the number seemed to be of Creed especially since Lin had spent every night with him in his room. It took Lin a little bit of convincing to get into his bed again, since Train still felt like they were moving a bit fast. But, in the end he let the other man win just so he would stop trying to get in between him and Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also can't deny it's nice having someone sleep next to me again. Plus, I enjoy his company. He helps keep me in the present which prevent nightmares of my past from resurfacing.</em>
</p>
<p>He had a few nightmares while Lin was sharing his bed these last few nights, but he was able to hide them from him. Number X tried to get him to talk about it, but Train still wasn't comfortable with that. He wasn't sure if he would ever be since the only people he had ever opened up to were Saya and Creed. After losing both of them, it was hard for him to trust again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think Creed is right, he traumatized me with relationships. I know that was a hard thing for him to say to me, but I appreciate his honesty. Especially since he knows helping me get over what he did to me might only push me closer to Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew he also enjoyed having Lin in his bed for more than just the emotional company. The physical aspects were satisfying as well especially since he realized after their date how badly he needed to get his sexual urges out. His relationship with Creed had opened the floodgates to those feelings and they were shut off rather quickly when he left Creed. After going to so long without them, it was gratifying to have them back.</p>
<p><em>I'm still not sure how I feel about doing those things with Lin when Creed is right in the next room, but it's hard to turn down his advances. Especially since he's </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>good at it.</em></p>
<p>The cat felt himself blush and turned a page in the book, crossing his legs as he laid on the couch, hoping he covered up any visible signs of his arousal in case someone walked in. While he enjoyed how Lin made his body feel, it still wasn't the same as when he was with Creed. He tried to figure out what the difference was, but he couldn't. There was just something about the physical aspect of his relationship with Creed that he just didn't have with Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, am I saying I'm in a relationship with Lin now? Since when did I start thinking like that?</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and rested the book on his chest as he put a hand on his forehead.</p>
<p><em>I guess it's not fair to say we're not in </em><em><strong>any</strong></em> <em>kind of relationship after spending five nights with him. I also don't turn away his affections when others are around as long as they're tame. I guess the question is more </em><em><strong>what</strong></em> <em>our relationship is.</em></p>
<p>He knew what Lin wanted it to be, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that label yet. Not when he was still making comparisons to his ex constantly. That wasn't fair to anyone. He hadn't talked to Lin about this yet, but he had a feeling that conversation wasn't far away at this point. Not with how fast they were moving. They hadn't slept together yet, but Train knew that's what Lin was gunning for.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, it's almost like it's all he thinks about. I'm glad he's respecting my wishes, but it's hard enough to try and keep ourselves quiet so no one hears us. Creed's room is right next to mine and I would hate it if he heard anything we were up to.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was banking on the fact that Creed was sick and sleeping most of the day and even when he was awake, he was on so many cold medicines he might not have known what was going on. There were even a few times when Train went to check on him that Creed forgot himself and either tried to embrace him or spoke his poetic, loving words once more. Train felt himself get hot at the thought, then brushed it away quickly as he rolled over on the couch, burying his face into the back cushions as he tried to think of anything else except the two men who seemed to be constantly vying for his affections.</p>
<p><em>Creed definitely has backed off and tried to give Lin more room, but him just </em><em><strong>looking</strong></em> <em>at me is enough. It's like he can't help trying to win me back with just his sad, love sick, puppy dog eyes.</em></p>
<p>He felt his heart flutter a little as he imagined it and banged his head into the cursing a little bit. Train hated that his mind kept doing this to him. It was as if his heart <strong>wanted </strong>to think about Creed and what they had together, but his head needed to constantly remind him of what happened and they could never be together again.</p>
<p><em>Well, that's not true. We </em><em><strong>could</strong></em> <em>be together. Creed would take me back in an instant, but I can't handle that. It won't ever be the same after what he did.</em></p>
<p>Still, he couldn't help but wish it could. There was still a part of him that wished none of this had ever happened and he could still be happy with Creed. After all, when they were together was the happiest he had ever been.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, it can't ever go back to that. I can never love him again like I did before. I can't be with him after what he did to me… To Saya...</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey there, cutie. Whatcha doing all by yourself out here?"</p>
<p>Train looked up to see Lin leaning over the back of the couch to look at him. The cat glanced at him, then buried his head back into the couch.</p>
<p>"Just... Thinking."</p>
<p>Lin frowned down at him, then reached out a hand to caress his hair lovingly. "That's a dangerous pastime, Sweetness. Do you want to talk?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes…</em>
</p>
<p>"No…"</p>
<p>Number X sighed then moved himself so he was in front of the couch. He rolled Train over so the cat was on his back and smiled kindly at him as he kneeled down on the floor. "I wish you'd open up to me more… You know I would never judge you…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shut his eyes, enjoying the feel of Lin's fingers gliding soothingly across his cheek. "I'm… Not ready…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled warmly at him and nodded. "I know. And I'll wait. Just know that I'll be here whenever you're ready."</p>
<p>Train tried to give him a small smile, but knew it wasn't convincing. "Thanks, Lin…"</p>
<p>Number X continued caressing the cat's cheek, smiling fondly at him as his hand kept it's comforting motions against his soft skin. After a few minutes, he leaned forward and kissed him lightly, leaving his hand against the gunman's face. When he felt Train returned the kiss, he pushed himself a little further by pressing a bit harder into the golden man. As Train applied more pressure himself, Lin slowly moved his body so he was straddling the Black Cat's waist on the couch, using both his hands to run along Train's cheek and into his hair.</p>
<p>Train moved his hands to Lin's back, holding him steady as the number deepened the kiss by diving his tongue into the cat's mouth. The golden man let out a quiet moan as Lin pulled away and began trailing his kisses down Train's neck.</p>
<p>"Where's everyone?" Lin asked between his kisses.</p>
<p>Train swallowed thickly when the number nibbled at his sensitive skin below his jaw. "Eve and Sven are grocery shopping and Creed's still in the shower."</p>
<p>Lin nodded and moved his lips along the cat's jawline, trying to reach the other side of his neck. "Have they been gone long?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes, they'll be home soon. This isn't a good idea…"</p>
<p>Lin smirked as he licked Train's neck, enjoying the shiver the cat let out. "Then stop me…"</p>
<p>Train groaned and felt his body get weak as Lin nibbled under his chin, knowing he wasn't able to do that. However, when he felt Lin move his lips to the other side of his neck, Train stopped him immediately, pushing him away slightly so he wouldn't explore that side of his body.</p>
<p>Number X sighed as he looked down at the Black Cat sadly. "Why do you never let me at that side? You let me kiss everywhere else but there."</p>
<p>Train blushed as the memory of Creed tickling him came back and looked away from the short man, trying to hide his eyes from him. "I told you the other side just feels better. That's all."</p>
<p>Lin narrowed his eyes at him. "Then why don't I believe you…?"</p>
<p>Train was about to come up with more lies to tell the man when he heard the bathroom door open. The Black Cat sat up quickly, shoving Lin off of him and to the other side of the couch before Creed saw the position they were in. He knew he didn't have to hide anything from his ex-partner, but he also knew seeing them like that would hurt him, which isn't what he wanted.</p>
<p>Lin pouted at Train, then turned around to see Creed exiting the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist as water dripped down his chest. The number glanced back over at Train, who also seemed to notice the silver man's half naked state and did not like the look his sweet cat was giving the other man.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew he was still physically attracted to Creed, but he doesn't have to oogle him right in front of me!</em>
</p>
<p>He knew this was something Train would never admit out loud, but it was clear as day the sexual tension that still existed between the two former lovers. It seemed to be getting worse the last few weeks as Train began to slowly forgive the man which is why Lin insisted on sticking around as much as he could. He wanted to act as a distraction for the Black Cat as well as be his outlet for any carnal desires he might have.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I'm not here and Creed is, Train might slip and do something with him. And if that happens there's no telling what else will happen.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked over at the couch and saw Train and Lin sitting there, his heart breaking when he realized he had just interrupted something. The childish, selfish side of him was glad to interrupt them and really wanted to walk over to the couch and sit between the two of them, but he knew that wasn't right. He needed to stop making selfish claims to his beloved, no matter how much it hurt to see him with another.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention hear. I know Train's trying to be quiet, but I know what his cries of pleasure sound like all too well. I memorized every noise he made while we were together. It plays in my dreams every night.</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man glanced at Train and noticed he was staring rather glossy eyed at him. Creed looked down and noticed how exposed he was and widened his eyes at seeing the bit of red in his Kitten's eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… Is he still physically attracted to me…?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked at Lin who seemed to be scowling at the cat's eyes and felt a surge of exhilaration wash through him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He is! Train is still attracted to me! I know it's not love and he'll never act on it, but he can't hide it! His beautiful eyes give it away! Oh, Train, thank you so much for this small bit of euphoria you have given me!</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding he wanted to test this theory a little, Creed walked over to his beloved and Lin, holding back a proud smirk as he made eye contact with his Kitten, enjoying the blush that spread across his adorable face as the passionate red only grew the closer he got. When he reached the couch, he leaned over between the two, looking down at the book his cat had been reading.</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his love, then back at the book that rested on the ground. "Are you reading my book, Train?"</p>
<p>Train felt his whole body get hot as Creed leaned close to him, finding it hard to look at his ex-partner's eyes as his bare chest floated mere inches from him. The cat looked away quickly and crossed his legs, frustrated that his body was betraying him in such an obvious way.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but I must say it's rather boring. I don't know how you and Eve can get so invested in something so dull."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and moved himself a little closer to his beloved, leaning even further over the couch so he could see his Kitten's cute face. He knew this wasn't fair to Train, but he couldn't help it. Knowing he still had some sway over his cat's feelings made him happier than he had been in almost a year.</p>
<p>"Just give it time, Train. It gets better about halfway through." He reached out and tapped Train's shoulder making the Black Cat flinch and nodded his head uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Lin did not like this interaction at all and decided to intervene before the silver man ended up getting his way with the Black Cat. Number X scooted across the couch and over to Train, pushing Creed a little as he sat himself right next to the golden man. Lin wrapped one arm about Train's elbow, the other grabbing his thigh tightly as he leaned his whole body against the other man.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you go get dressed, Creed? Eve and Sven will be back soon and when they return, we're going to look through those papers."</p>
<p>Creed shared a glare with the number, then looked back at Train who seemed intent on keeping his eyes away from both of them. The swordsman smirked at his cat and patted his love's hair playfully, letting his fingers linger slightly as he felt his Kitten hold back a shiver. The hardest part of this was making it seem like his idling was an accident along with controlling his own body enough not to shove Lin aside and have his way with Train.</p>
<p>"Good point, thank you for the reminder, Lin. I'll be right back." As he walked back down the hallway, Creed paused once more before leaving. "By the way, Train." He waited until his cat looked at him and allowed his towel to fall a little lower. His smirk widened when he saw his beloved eyes trail down his body. "Thank you for taking care of me. I feel a lot better now."</p>
<p>Creed held back a proud laugh as he walked away. Again, he knew this wasn't fair, but with how inconsiderate Lin had been towards his feelings, he felt like it was time for a bit of revenge. He also knew it might not have been fair to his beloved, but seeing as he didn't actually touch Train in an unwanted manner or force anything on him he didn't want, Creed didn't see the harm in enjoying his love's eyes on his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, his eyes can't hide that he enjoyed it as well. Nothing will come of it anyway, so I may as well hold onto whatever attention my Kitten will give me.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin watched as Creed left then turned back to Train who still seemed to be hot and bothered by the swordsman's half naked body. They both saw what the silver man did to get the Black Cat's eyes on him and while Lin knew it was on purpose, chances were Train did not. Number X growled as he saw the golden man's eyes were still shining a bright shade of red and his face still looked rather flushed.</p>
<p>Refusing to lose to Creed, Lin straddled the man's waist once more, putting his hands on either side of the gunman's face so Train was looking at him instead of where his ex-lover had left. He didn't waste a second as he pressed his lips harshly against Train's, plunging his tongue deep into the other man's mouth, desperate to get his sweet cat's attention back on him. He even took it a step further by slipping his hands underneath Train shirt, fondling his chest as seductively as he could.</p>
<p>Train's mind felt so muddled after that quick encounter with Creed and now he felt like he had no time to process it as Lin was devouring his face and attacking his body. If anything, this made Train more confused since the heat Creed's presence had created was now being taken out on the man who was slowly becoming his new lover. However, he was too worked up by the both of them to fight his urges and felt his body moving on its own as he returned the other man's advances with a vengeance.</p>
<p>Lin hadn't ever felt Train this worked up. Whether it was due to Creed or not, he decided not to think about it and let the Black Cat have his way with him. Train pushed Lin down so his back was laying on the couch and pinned his arms above his head. The number moaned enthusiastically and arched his back upwards as Train kissed him deeply, the cat's other hand wandering along his body lustfully, landing on the number's pants as he massaged the area between his legs.</p>
<p>Lin felt his whole body set on fire from the cat's sudden alpha assault and didn't want it to end. His brian was trying to tell him this was due to Creed since Train would <strong>never</strong> do something like this in a public area. He didn't act this way when they were alone in his room so the fact that the gunman was starting to jerk him off in a location anyone could catch them him all the more convinced that Train was taking out his repressed sexual desires for the swordsman out on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, oh God, I don't care! This feels amazing!</em>
</p>
<p>Train's lips and hand felt incredible. Like he was kissing an open flame and he knew if the cat kept going like this, he was going to burst before Train even had a chance to touch bare skin. He shivered in delight as the golden man bit his lip and thrust his hips up into the Black Cat. The fact that Train had pinned his hands down only made him all the more excited and forgot they were doing this in the middle of the common space of the sweepers' hideout.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he felt Train pull away and reposition himself on the other end of the couch. Lin did not move as he tried to gather his surroundings and catch his breath from the attack the Black Cat just made against him. He moved his hands to his chest and felt his heart race as he heard the front door open. It was then he realized Train must have heard Sven unlocking the door which is why he pulled away so suddenly.</p>
<p>Deciding he didn't have enough time to sit up, he put his feet on Train's lap, trying to make it look like they had just been cuddling on the couch. He looked over at his sweet cat and saw he had managed to grab the book from the floor and start reading again. When Sven and Eve walked in the room, it looked like they had been doing nothing more than sitting with each other contentedly on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which isn't entirely untrue. It's just we were doing something a bit more than sitting quietly before.</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at Train's face and saw he was trying to cover it with the book he was reading, but Lin could tell by his demeanor that even he wasn't sure where that animalistic side of him came from.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to believe it was due to Creed, but I can't shake the feeling that it was… I'll have to talk to him about that later.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin was really hoping that wasn't the case. If it was, that meant he was right and there was still something unresolved between his growing love and Creed. Something he wasn't going to be able to stop. It was bad enough he could see how strong their bond was despite what happened between them, but knowing the only way he could only get that level of excitement from Train was through the swordsman was actually quite painful.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't think about it right now. Just enjoy what you have with him. It's still more than Creed has.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Sveny-baby! We've been waiting for you."</p>
<p>Lin was pushed out of his thoughts by Train's voice. The cat was still hiding his face behind the book, but he could tell Train was doing his best to sound normal for his friends. Sven glared at Train behind the bags of groceries he was carrying as he stepped inside.</p>
<p>"Shut up and us out. It's bad enough you didn't come with us."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and put the book down since this short interaction was already working wonders of lessening the heat and confusion in his body. "<strong>You're</strong> the one that doesn't want me to tag along! You always say we spend more when I come with you!"</p>
<p>Sven continued glaring at him as he walked into the kitchen and put the bags down. "Because it's true!"</p>
<p>Train returned his glare. "Then don't blame me!"</p>
<p>"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT!"</p>
<p>"NO IT'S NOT!"</p>
<p>"Alright, children, no need to argue. I got the rest of the bags, don't worry." Eve came in after Sven, her arms stretched out long enough to hold all the bags on them.</p>
<p>Sven nodded gratefully at her as he addressed Train again. "You can at least help us put them away. It's still your fault we have to buy so much."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sven. I know I eat a lot but it's not <strong>all</strong> my fault!"</p>
<p>Sven put a gallon of milk away as he continued blaming the cat. "Yes it is! After all, your boyfriend has been here for the last four days as well!"</p>
<p>Creed walked in at that precise moment and the proud smile he had at knowing Train's attraction to him had changed into a panicked one when he heard what Sven said. Lin froze as well, but more out of happiness than fear as he turned to gauge the cat's reaction. He glanced at Creed quickly as well, overjoyed the silver man had walked in at that exact moment and felt a bit of sick pleasure out of the pained look the swordsman was giving the cat.</p>
<p>Train felt his body go cold, but his face got hot at the title his friend had just thrown out there rather carelessly. He heard Creed enter at the perfectly wrong time and knew his ex-lover and Lin were both staring at him expectedly. He felt trapped in that moment, not sure what to say. If he agreed with Sven, he'd be hurting Creed and if he didn't agree, he'd hurt Lin. Train cursed internally at the green haired man, trying to give him a harsh glare from his spot on the couch.</p>
<p>Eve felt the tension in the room as well and turned to Sven, making sure he saw the stern look in her eyes as she helped him put away the groceries. Sven didn't need to see the girl's face to realize he had said the wrong thing and regretted it almost as soon as the words left his mouth. He was about to apologize and take back what he said when Lin spoke on behalf of himself.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Sven, you'll be receiving money for rent and food for the time I've been here. I don't plan on moving in, I just wanted to be close and ready to help Train whenever he was ready to read over these files."</p>
<p>Train looked at Lin, then at Creed. While this didn't fully acknowledge the title that was thrown out there, the fact that Lin was taking ownership of it didn't help the situation. Creed felt himself shaking as he watched his beloved, holding his breath as he waited to see if his Kitten would accept the title as well.</p>
<p>Still not sure what to do, Train decided to avoid the situation altogether by leaping over the back of the couch and to his room where Lin had been keeping the briefcase. He avoided eye contact with everyone, speaking very quickly as he left the room.</p>
<p>"I'll get the briefcase right now so we can get started."</p>
<p>The room stayed quiet as Train left, Lin and Creed watching him as he stepped into his room since they had still not gotten an answer to their unasked question. Train had neither denied or accepted Sven's statement and the stress that hung in the air was only made worse by the Black Cat's absence. After a few minutes, Creed decided to break the silence by walking to the kitchen to help his teammates put the food away.</p>
<p>"I'll help. The sooner we get this away, the sooner we can go through the papers."</p>
<p>
  <em>Any maybe the sooner Lin can leave…</em>
</p>
<p>No one spoke as they packed away the groceries. Sven was really kicking himself for what he said and he really wanted to apologize to Creed, especially seeing how upset he was, but he knew that would only make it worse. He glanced down at Eve who was giving the silver man a sad look and Sven could tell she was also trying to think of what she could do to ease the man's anxiety.</p>
<p>However, when Train returned he acted as if nothing awkward was said as he slammed the briefcase down on the table and opened it quickly. "Alright, sweepers, gather 'round! It's time to learn a little more about our beloved Tao terrorists."</p>
<p>Lin was sitting next to him in an instant, scooting his chair close and beaming happily at him. Train had a feeling the man was taking his lack of acknowledgement of the title thrust upon them by Sven as a good thing, but the cat didn't want to talk about it right now. At least not in front of the entire group.</p>
<p>Eve took a seat across from Train and Sven sat next to her, trying to give the gunman a sorrowful look. Train smiled quickly at him to let him know he wasn't mad, but wasn't pleased to see the only chair left for Creed was on the other side of him. After what just happened when he came out of the shower and the uncomfortable situation with Lin possibly being his boyfriend, he didn't think Creed being right next to him was a good idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>And yet, I want him there. I feel better when he's around.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed could tell Train was unsure and paused at the kitchen door when he saw the only spot left to sit was next to time. The cat smiled and gestured for him to sit, letting him know it was okay. Lin didn't like it, but decided to make the situation better by moving even closer to the gunman and pressing his body against the side of Train's. Creed ignored the gesture and grabbed a stack of papers to start reading.</p>
<p>"Most of these seem to be about weapons Allie Hue's group is making for the Apostles."</p>
<p>The adults all looked at Eve as she spoke, grateful she had been the first one to try and break the lingering tension in the room with a subject that couldn't be farther from the awkward situation Sven created.</p>
<p>"Yes, I found that too when I read through them. But, you insisted on knowing what's going on with them so I figured you'd still want to read them. Also, I promised Train and I don't want to break my promise." Lin made sure to bring up the fact that he was keeping his promise to Train as much as possible since Creed mentioned to him to never break a promise to the cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I owe him for that bit of advice. But, I'll never say it to his face.</em>
</p>
<p>Train nodded at Lin, but did not look at him. "Thanks for that, but is there anything we should be paying special attention to? Any weapons outside of guns and bombs that might be cause for concern?"</p>
<p>Lin thought about it, then reached over to the briefcase to look through and find a particular stack he couldn't make sense of. "These were kind of confusing. It's almost like they're unfinished. Like there's missing pages, but I couldn't connect them to anything else in the stack."</p>
<p>Train took the papers from him and leaned on the table closer to Creed so he could read them with him. Lin bit back a childish protest as he kept looking through the papers, once more trying to find the missing piece to this puzzle.</p>
<p>"What's this page about? It's titled CDIB3 and seems to be about some kind of weapon that makes no sense to me." Sven squinted at the paper, then widened his eyes as he read on. "It mentions nanomachines. That seems pretty important, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Lin saw Sven's eyes fall to him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but most of these papers mention nanomachines. The Apostles seem to be working pretty heavily with them now. Which is what we were expecting after seeing what he was doing with Aja."</p>
<p>Eve frowned as she looked over at Sven's paper. "Yes, but there's something off about this one in particular… It looks like there's mention of something a bit more… depraved. Doctor is mentioned in here a lot as well. And why isn't it with the other papers that talk about nanomachines? This was one off to the side from everything else. Was it like that before or did you not re-filing these after going through them?"</p>
<p>Lin looked offended at the girl's statement. "Of course I re-filed them! How they were in the briefcase if exactly how they were in the filing cabinet. Chronos would expect them to be in order as wellr."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the number. "Does Sephiria know you have these yet?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at the cat. "No. I haven't said a word like you asked. I told you I wouldn't break my promise to you."</p>
<p>Train nodded gratefully at him. "Thanks."</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "Don't thank me. You can just pay me back in other ways."</p>
<p>"I think he's overpaid you at this point. He should get some change back..." Train and Lin looked at Creed as he gripped the papers a bit too tightly, rage clearly evident in his voice. The silver man felt their eyes on him and became self conscious and tried to smile weakly at his beloved. "Sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and focused back on the task at hand. He ignored the blush on his cheeks, knowing his ex-partner's bitter statement meant he heard what he and Lin had been up to in his room. Another shadow of guilt circled his heart as he saw the pain in the silver man's eyes and frowned at the idea of continuing to hurt Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, now that we're reading through these, Lin will probably leave. Hopefully that'll be enough to make Creed feel better.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't question why it bothered him so much to be upsetting Creed and continued with his reading.</p>
<p>"Wait, Eve, what was that title you read earlier?" Creed asked as he looked over at the small girl.</p>
<p>Eve turned the paper so it faced him and pointed to the title. "CDIB3. This was the one that doesn't seem like it's filed correctly."</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it is. I have never messed up a filing system in my life."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at him. "There's a first time for everything." He ignored the number's glare as he took the paper from Eve, comparing it to the one he and Train were reading. "CDIM3 is mentioned in this one as well, but it seems a bit random. It's almost like they don't want anyone to know what it is. It might have even been a secret from Hue."</p>
<p>Train gave the swordsman a confused look. "Why would you keep a weapon secret from the group who's providing you the weapon?"</p>
<p>Creed did not look at his beloved as he answered the question. "Because while they might be providing <strong>part </strong>of the weapon, it could be a small enough part to leave them in the dark about everything else."</p>
<p>"But, <strong>how</strong> do you keep a weapon secret from a group whose applying you so much arsenal? Seems rather difficult to keep anything secret when you are receiving so much from them." Sven was really surprised at the amount of weapons he was reading about, a lot of them using nanomachines as Lin already pointed out.</p>
<p>"Secret codes are one way. That's probably why they keep using the abbreviation CDIM3…" Lin was beginning to see the same pattern Creed was and hated to admit the man was on to something. He looked through a few more papers, pulling out anything that mentioned that exact combination of number and letters.</p>
<p>Train took a paper Lin handed him and frowned when he saw the same title mentioned in it. "Let's look through everything and put anything aside that mentions this CDIM3 crap. Maybe we can find out what it is if we look at them all together."</p>
<p>It took a few minutes, but they were finally able to set aside everything that mentioned this specific weapon. It was strange looking at it, since it seemed like the only thing that had in common was that title. If this <strong>was</strong> a weapon they were creating, there were a lot of pieces to it.</p>
<p>Eve frowned. "Has anyone else noticed this other set of letters that keeps popping up?" She pointed to it on three different papers it was mentioned in. "THBC. It looks like whatever that is, they're using it with a combination of this CDIM3."</p>
<p>Sven narrowed his eyes at the papers. "And why the hell does this one mention a wolf? Does Hue work in something outside of weaponry and drugs?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but we already know the Apostles has an obsession with animals. They have that talking monkey and now Aja. Makes me think Doctor is doing some sick crap with a wolf. What do you think, Creed?"</p>
<p>Train turned to look at Creed, but he was shocked by the look he saw in the silver man's eyes. His face was pale and his mouth was open slightly, leading the cat to believe he might have figured something out. Feeling a bit uneasy, Train leaned forward so he could meet the man's gaze and gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at his beloved and took a deep breath. "I… I think I know what THBC stands for…" He waited for the rest of the room's eyes to be on him. "I'd recognize those initials anywhere. It has to mean Train Heartnet, Black Cat. They have your DNA, remember, Train?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat felt his eyes widen as well, understanding now what his former partner pieced together. "That means… CDIM3 could stand for-"</p>
<p>"-Creed Diskenth Imagine Blade 3…." Eve finished his sentence, feeling the same coldness take over her as it did Train and Creed. "But… How would that have gotten Creed's DNA?"</p>
<p>"Considering how long he lived in that castle for, there are thousands of ways." Lin spoke as he dug through a few more papers, feeling like their breakthrough would be complete with this particular paper he remembered reading. When he found it, he pulled it out and slapped it in the center of the table for everyone to see. "This one mentions what's needed to make THBC and CDIM3 to work… And if what we're thinking is true… I don't think it bodes well for us."</p>
<p>Creed and Train shared a look then read the paper together. Their eyes widened and Train leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair as Creed leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. He looked over at his cat and frowned deeply.</p>
<p>"You're right, Train… This <strong>is</strong> our fault…"</p>
<p>Train didn't need Creed to elaborate what he meant as he gave him a tired look. He knew they couldn't talk about what his ex-partner was hinting out in front of Lin, but he nodded in agreement. "Yeah… We can't let them do this…"</p>
<p>Sven and Eve were confused and took the paper Lin placed in the center of the table. Eve felt her body go numb as Sven made a strangled noise at what he read.</p>
<p>"CHILDREN!? THEY NEED CHILDREN?! FOR WHAT?!"</p>
<p>"Why the hell would I know that, Sven?!" Train yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, glaring at his friend who he knew didn't deserve his rage.</p>
<p>Sven sighed and leaned back in his chair, pulling out a cigarette to calm his nerves and hopefully stop his thoughts from going to a dark place. Eve frowned at her guardian and took the cigarette away, then led him to the backdoor so he could smoke outside. She needed some fresh air as well, so she stayed out there with him.</p>
<p>Lin was looking at Train sympathetically before he placed a hand on his knee while his other ran gracefully through his hair, trying to comfort the man who stole his heart. "We won't let them get away with this, Train. Trust Chronos." Lin moved his hand so it was on the cat's cheek, turning so their eyes met as he spoke his last words. "Trust me…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed the man away. He didn't mean to hurt him, but he was honestly too upset to care. Being told to trust Chronos was not something he was willing or able to do, but he didn't want to say that out loud. Especially to someone he might have been starting a relationship with.</p>
<p>Creed watched his love ran his fingers wildly through his chocolate hair, knowing all too well that meant his Kitten was stressed. He patted Train's knee under the table, then squeezed it reassuringly. He knew he couldn't say anything in front of Lin, but he was hoping his smile would be enough to make his beloved feel better.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, Train…" Creed's voice was quiet as he spoke, but the depths of his love for the Black Cat could be heard loud and clear.</p>
<p>For some reason, what Creed said made him feel better. When the silver man squeezed his knee tightly, Train felt himself relax a little. A small bit of the trust he had for Creed returned in that instant, and he was able to return his ex-lover's smile with a sincere one of his own. He nodded at Creed as he felt a new confidence shining through his body.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "I love you so much, Train…"</p>
<p>(2) "I missed you so much, Train. Please don't kick me to the side again."</p>
<p>(3) "I told you I'm not a monster Creed."</p>
<p>(4) "But I am garbage. I don't deserve the graces from an angel such as yourself."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. A Confused Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p><p>CW: Yaoi</p><hr/><p>Sephiria looked through the files Number X had given her with great interest.  He’d been following the Black Cat and Creed for seven months now and came back with a lot of information on the Apostles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Which is good because, other than propaganda videos, they’ve still been pretty quiet.  But, according to all the papers Lin has given me, they’ve been quite busy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Three months ago, Shaolee brought her papers that seemed to imply they were creating another creature that was eerily similar to that panther they encountered.  However, this one seemed to be using Creed’s DNA instead of the Black Cat’s.  What was more confusing and unsettling was the Tao group was apparently trying to use both of the ex-assassin’s DNA for something else.  None of them knew what that something else was, but the fact that it involved children did not sit well with Number One.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the fact that we’re sure this involves that damn Doctor does not bode well.  I can’t believe Heartnet and his sweeper friends were able to collect so much valid information, but it’s frustrating neither us nor those sweepers haven’t been able to find anything more than that in almost three months. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin assured her they were still searching for Allie Hue and her organization.  She seemed to be harder to track down than any of them thought possible.  Even Chronos had a hard time tracking her down which made her wonder if the woman was staying with the Apostles now.  It would make sense since she was clearly supplying them with a lot of weaponry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not only that, but she seems to be providing them with some kind of army of children.  That makes me sick.  The fact that she’s now involved in human trafficking has raised the reward on her and would be all the more reason for the terrorist group to hide her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria didn’t think it was possible for the Tao group to be even more hidden than before, but it was almost as if they didn’t exist.  She actually might have thought they fell apart after their battle almost seven months ago if it wasn’t for the videos they kept releasing.  The amount they were showing to the world was troubling especially considering they had gained the support of the media.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Due to that actress’ presence in the group, the media has decided the Apostles are a source of benevolent change, even though they are preaching violence.  They’ve managed to not only confirm Chronos’ power on the world, but also turn the world against us. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The support for the Apostles had grown tremendously which made Sephiria believe their numbers had grown as well.  With the amount of public attention and support they were receiving and how badly they were beginning to condemn Chronos, it was undeniable that there were more people joining their ranks every day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And Lin’s work with those sweepers has helped prove that as well.  Allie Hue’s documents weren’t the only one he’s given me.  There have been others that imply an increase in their size. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>While nothing Number X brought her was indisputable evidence of that, it was heavily hinted at that the woman was also helping them find new members.  Whether these members were going to become Tao users or lackeys remained to be seen, but either way Sephiria knew it was not going to make their fight against the Apostles easy.  It might be preferable for them to have more lackeys instead of Tao users, but no matter what, it was still more people they would need to fight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If only we were able to dispose of them back then…  We were so close to defeating them, but they ran off so quickly.  I don’t think they were ready for us seven months ago and now they are clearly more than prepared now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria checked the large clock on the wall and saw it was about time for Lin to show up.  He checked in twice a month for updates on Creed, even if there was nothing to report.  Number One required it since she still wasn’t fully convinced Diskenth had changed.  So far, everything Lin reported was benign, yet surprising.  Creed seemed to be almost a completely different person, which she couldn’t help but think had something to do with his departure from Chronos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Train has clearly had a hand in that as well, but without Chronos’ influence, it’s like he’s turning into who he was truly supposed to be…  Or at least I hope that’s the case.  Not just for Chronos’ sake, but Heartnet’s sake as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Much to Lin’s disappointment, Train still seemed to be pretty attached to his former partner.  Number X guaranteed her over and over again that they were still nothing more than friends, but Sephiria was starting to think the man was trying to convince himself more than her since his feelings for the Black Cat had escalated to an intense level.  It seemed like Train might reciprocate those feelings a bit, but still no where near aligned with that Lin felt.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lin doesn’t want to admit it, but from what he’s told me, it appears to be true.  However, none of that is my concern.  As long as he continues bringing me this information he stumbles upon regarding the Apostles and makes sure Creed doesn’t fall off the deep end again, whatever happens with his relationship with the Black Cat is none of the business. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was also hoping he wouldn’t let his feelings for the ex-number get the better of him and cause him to make a mistake.  Sephiria was pretty sure she caught him in a lie a few times, but chose not to question the man too much since it hadn’t been anything serious.  She had a feeling he didn’t hand over papers as quickly as he received them which made her believe he was letting Train see them before he gave them to Chronos.  She tried not to think about it too much, since she was hoping it wasn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If he has allowed the two former leaders of the Apostles to see any sensitive information about the group they formed, I’m not sure the Elders would be as forgiving to him as they have been to Diskenth and Heartnet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was still shocking to her that she was able to convince the Elders to let Creed and Train go.  After all, they were the ones that started the organization they were now fighting against.  While Sephiria knew Train only did it for revenge he completely had let go of and Creed only did it for Train, that didn’t change the fact that it happened.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As long as they continue to not pose as a threat and Lin continues to be open with us, everything will be okay.   It has to be.  Because if it’s not…  Lin and his precious cat won’t be the only ones to suffer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She knew her head was on the chopping block as well since she was the one constantly convincing the Elders to go easy on her numbers.  If they went down, she went down with them.  And she didn’t want anyone to suffer from her caring heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a disgraceful leader I am.  I shouldn’t be Chronos’ number one.  Not with how much I care about those who work beneath me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Belze told her repeatedly that was what made her perfect to run the organization.  He said her caring nature was what a group like Chronos needed.  If their leader was someone who was bent on only killing their enemies and using their underlings as human shields, they would not be creating a better world.  They would be creating a terrifying dictatorship where no one had any freedom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Which is what I know the Apostles are trying to create.  I refuse to believe their view of the world is anything more than chaos in which they rule. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charden was certainly more stable than Creed was when he started the group, but no matter what the blood Taoist’s end game was he knew that to get there, chaos needed to ensue.  There was no way he was going to dismantle Chronos and expect the world to stay intact once that happened.  Even if he believed he was creating a better world, millions would need die to get him there.</p><p> </p><p><em> They must be stopped.  No matter what.  I just hope Heartnet and Diskenth stay out of the way.  And I really hope Lin </em> <b> <em>isn’t </em> </b> <em> showing them such sensitive information. </em></p><p> </p><p>A light knock at the door signaled to her the man in question had arrived.  The woman lifted her head and folded her hands, deciding to put her forms aside in favor of the number she was about to speak to.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Number X.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin entered and waited for a signal for him to approach.  When he saw Number One nod, he walked up to her, standing in front of her desk as he waited for her to tell him he could sit.  With another nod of her head, he sat and crossed his legs, making sure to keep his eyes on his formidable leader.</p><p> </p><p>“Good even, Number One.”  Lin smiled respectfully as he spoke to the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria nodded and decided to get straight to business.  “Any new information on the Apostles?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin shook his head.  “No.  And we haven’t been able to track down Allie Hue.  He did hand in Ray Leggan, but I know he wasn’t the main goal.  He was just some high grade lackey.”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria nodded.  “And what about Creed Diskenth?  Has he shown any signs of falling off the edge again?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin frowned, as if he was not happy with the news he was going to give her.  “No.  He’s been perfectly fine.  In fact, he’s turning out to be a really kind person…”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him.  “Is this…  Not good news?”</p><p> </p><p>Number X shrugged his shoulders.  “It is for Chronos.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not for me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His relationship with Train had continued to develop, but still not at the speed he wanted it to.  He still wasn’t entirely sure what the Black Cat felt about him romantically speaking and he was getting sick of seeing his sweet cat reforming the bond he once had with Creed.</p><p> </p><p><em>I don’t understand.  How can he </em><b><em>actually</em></b> <em>be forgiving the man that killed his best friend?  How can he still care enough about him to want to keep him around.  And not just keep him around, but keep him close?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sephiria frowned at the man.  “Has he shown any change in behaviors with your growing relationship with Heartnet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”  Lin answered flatly, trying not to let out how much it bothered him how calm and accepting the silver man has been of their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria nodded.  “And what exactly <b>is</b> your relationship with the Black Cat?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin smiled a little, happy to talk about what he and Train had.  “Train is my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria blinked, not sure she really believed the man.  “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin faltered a little and shrugged his shoulders.  “Yes?  I mean…  He hasn’t denied it…”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria seemed to understand a bit better.  “But has he acknowledged it?”</p><p> </p><p>She regretted asking it when she saw the look on Lin’s face.  He did not respond verbally, but the small shake of his head spoke volumes.  Number One felt bad for her lackey, since she could tell how much he cared about Train.  His feelings for the Black Cat had matured to almost match the feelings Creed had for Train.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Actually, Lin’s feelings most definitely match Creed’s.  I can’t imagine what it’s like for Heartnet to have both of them around him at all times.  He’s very empathetic towards others, so he probably doesn’t want to hurt either of them.  Which is probably why he hasn’t denied or confirmed the label Lin desperately wants them to agree on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“However, he certainly <b>acts</b> like he’s my boyfriend.  We spend a lot of time alone together and he willingly accepts my physical and romantic gestures.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We still haven’t slept together yet, but we have continued the other sexual aspects of our relationship.  I wish he would act at least a little more romantic towards me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It hurt even more that Train didn’t seem to be entirely romantic with him since he kept seeing the cat be flirty with Creed.  The bond between them was starting to get stronger every day and Lin didn’t like it.  Every time he saw his sweet cat unconsciously flirt or touch Creed, he felt a little part of his heart break.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know how I feel about Train.  I love him, but…  I can’t tell him that when he keeps showing affections for Creed.  I know he doesn’t know he’s doing it, but I can see it clear as day.  And I’m sure Creed does too. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed didn’t make it better by taking every bit of attention Train gave him with as much glee as a kid receiving a puppy for their birthday.  The swordsman never said no to any tenderness or touches the Black Cat gave him.  Watching the two of them get closer hurt Lin more than he thought possible, but he also knew he had no one to blame but himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I told Train that from the beginning.  He warned me from the start he wasn’t ready for anything serious, but I forced it on him anyway.  I know he cares about me and he definitely feels more than just sexual feelings for me, but the fact that he is obviously not over his feelings for Creed makes dealing with my heart nearly impossible. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria watched as the number seemed to get lost in his own thoughts and cleared her throat to get his attention.  Lin jumped and looked at the woman, not aware he had started to look at the floor as he thought sadly about the man he loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Number One…  It’s been… tough…”</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a bit of sympathy for the man, Sephiria tried to show a bit of humanity to her number.  “Are you sure you can keep doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin knew she meant if he could keep following Train and Creed and he nodded very firmly at her.  “Yes.  Please don’t pull me out.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t stand to be away from Train.  Even if he never tells me he loves me or even if he falls in love with Creed again, I don’t want to leave him.  Ever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria saw the confidence in his eyes and nodded.  “Good.  Because I must say, you are doing a good job.  I don’t think anyone else would have been able to gather so much information on Chronos as well as get so intimately close with the Black Cat.  It’s the best way to make sure Diskenth really is changing his thought process.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin smiled at her, happy to hear her acknowledge how close he was with Train.  “Thank you, Sephiria.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting back to business, Sephiria had another question for the man.  “Are you positive neither Heartnet or Diskenth has any urge to rejoin the Apostles?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin shook his head.  “No.  They are both completely done with the Apostles.  I am sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m as sure of it as I am that I’m in love with Train.  They are definitely done with that group. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria gave him a curious look and decided to rephrase her question.  “Are you positive they are totally done with the Apostles <b>altogether</b>?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin paused for less than a second, then nodded his head again.  “Yes.  I’m positive.”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria eyed him up and down, not convinced he was telling the truth.  “Do you have proof they’re done, or is this just your speculation?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin frowned.  “My speculation I guess…  But, what proof could I show you that would convince you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria shrugged her shoulders.  “Nothing comes to mind, but if there is proof we can show the Elders, that would be beneficial to Train.”  She made sure to only mention Train since she could tell he wasn’t fond of Creed.  She was hoping if he knew Train’s life was in danger, it might convince Number X to tell her more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> While I don’t think he’s lying to me, I also don’t think he’s telling me the full truth.  As if he’s not entirely convinced himself they’re done with the Apostles, but…  What more could they want out of them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria knew Train’s moral code would not allow him to rejoin the group.  He’s against killing and his idea of freedom is completely opposite that of Chronos and the Apostles.  She was pretty sure the only difference the Black Cat saw between the two groups was the Chronos as an inevitable force, while the Apostles were a terrorist group bent on imposing their own brand of justice on the world.</p><p> </p><p>Lin felt a bit of fear grip his chest when he heard Sephiria’s warning about Train.  He knew what she was hinting at and he didn’t like it.  However, he didn’t need his leader to tell him Train would be in danger if they ever found out Lin was showing him the documents before he handed them over.  He also didn’t need her to tell him that <b>he</b> would be in trouble as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, I don’t care about that as much.  The worst they’ll do to me is put me in confinement for a while.  While I would miss Train terribly if that happened, it’s better than what they would do to my Sweetness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He also knew that he wasn’t telling Sephiria the full truth.  While Train hadn’t said anything to the contrary, the fact that he was so interested in anything involving the Apostles concerned him.  He was sure the Black Cat didn’t want to join the group again, but that just confused him all the more why he was so intent on learning anything about what they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll never tell Sephiria that.  It’s my secret with Train.  I would never do anything that would potentially danger him.  I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him…  I’d rather give up my freedom for the rest of my life if it meant Train could live peacefully with his sweeper friends. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin nodded at his leader.  “Understood, Number One.  I’ll try to find proof for the Elders.  Just please…  Don’t let them hurt Train and…”  He looked her in the eyes, so she could see how strongly he felt about the Black Cat.  “Please don’t take me away from him…”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria blinked at his straight forward, yet pleading request.  She knew he cared deeply for the cat, but she didn’t think he’d let it be known to her so readily.  It threw her off and she wasn’t sure how to respond to such a dedication of his feelings for the Black Cat.</p><p> </p><p> <em> I have to admit, he’s got me a bit flustered.  And I do </em> <b> <em>not</em> </b> <em> do flustered.  Still… </em></p><p> </p><p>As she looked into his dark, desperate eyes, she felt a pang of pity for the man.  She could tell just by the look he was giving her that he had fallen in love with Train.  She could also tell Lin was ready to put his life and freedom on the line to keep the cat safe from Chronos which she couldn’t help but respect.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and kept her eyes locked onto Lin, making sure he could see how sincere she was being.  “I won’t let them hurt Train, I promise.  As for you sticking around the sweepers…  I don’t see any reason why she would pull you out.  Having you with them has been nothing but beneficial for Chronos and I know the Elders feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin smiled gratefully at her.  “Thank you, Sephiria. You have no idea how much that means to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sephiria looked back down at her paperwork and waved her hand to dismiss the number.  He stood and bowed to her, turning on his heel to leave.  Just as he reached the door, he heard the woman’s voice, stopping him from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh last thing…”  She waited for him to turn around and gave him a sympathetic look.  “...Take care of yourself with the Black Cat, Lin.  I know he doesn’t want to hurt you, but it might not be something he can help.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin stared at her for a minute, then nodded his head sadly.  He gripped the door knob tightly, turned it, and left quickly.  He knew what Sephiria meant, but he also didn’t want to think about it.  All he knew right now was he wanted to get back to Train as soon as possible.  It had been a few days since he saw him due to having to report back to Chronos and he missed him horribly.</p><p> </p><p>When Sephiria saw the door close, she sighed and read through some more information she had on the Apostles.  She frowned as she went through the papers, her mind not really on the files as she sat in silence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guard your heart, Number X.  Train doesn’t understand what he does to people and while I know he won’t want to hurt you, that doesn’t mean it won’t happen. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Train stretched wildly as he laid in the lawn in the backyard of their new hideout.  Normally, he’d be sitting on the roof, but considering the size and the seclusion their new yard had, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to bask in the sun on the ground.  The grass was cold compared to the warm, afternoon sun which Train knew was rare to have since they were a few weeks into December now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s getting close to Creed’s birthday, isn’t it?  We should do something nice for him.  He’s been doing a lot better recently and with all the stress of trying to hunt down Hue, we could all use a break. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train frowned a little as his thoughts very easily went to his ex-partner.  He wasn’t sure why that happened, but he knew it had been happening more recently especially in the last few days Lin was gone.  Number X took up most of his spare time whenever he was around and with him gone, he found himself spending more time with Creed.  One of the reasons he went to the backyard was to clear his head after an encounter he had with his former lover.  He was messing around with Creed and the swordsman managed to get a hold of his ticklish areas which set Train off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I wasn’t just angry.  There was a part of me that enjoyed it and that’s wrong in more ways than one.  Not only am I still not over what he did, but it’s not fair to Lin.  Whatever I have with him is nice and I shouldn’t ruin it because of my conflicted feelings for Creed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had been trying to take Creed’s advice by replacing his negative thoughts with positive ones, but it was harder than he thought it would be especially when it came to his former partner.  They had been getting closer again as Train learned to forgive him more, but he still couldn’t break free of this vicious cycle of both hating and caring aboud Creed.  While he knew Saya would want him to forgive Creed, he also knew it was wrong to be so affectionate with the man that killed her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And now with Lin in the mix, it adds a whole other complicated level.  I already know Creed loves me and, even though he hasn’t said it, I’m pretty sure I know how Lin feels and between the two of them, I feel like I’m losing my mind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, the part of him that tried to concentrate on Lin was starting to feel more and more like he was forcing it so he <b>wouldn’t</b> go back to Creed.  He knew the silver man would take him back faster than he could ask the question, but that didn’t make it right.  Creed still killed Saya and there was no getting past that.  There was no way he would ever be with the man that killed his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And even if I wanted to I don’t think it would be the same.  Even when we’re bonding, those memories come back and it ruins the moment.  I can’t move past that.  Saya would want me to forgive him, but anything beyond that is just a disgrace to her memory. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>While he enjoyed how Lin made him feel emotionally and physically, it wasn’t the same as the time he had with Creed.  Train tried to make himself feel more for the number than he knew he did, but he found it impossible.  Especially when he kept focusing on whatever was going on in his head about Creed.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At least now when I get caught in that vicious cycle with Creed, I can talk to him about it instead of just walking away.  But…  That doesn’t really make things better.  All it does is make me more attached to him.  I…  I can’t do that.  I can’t do that to Lin, to myself, or to Saya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He just wished his heart would listen to his head.  Train knew he could never love Creed again and refused to ever be with him again, but that didn’t stop his heart from yearning for a simpler time.  He abhorred the feeling of wanting the man who killed his best friend and he hated himself for having that desire.  Again and again he tried to just convince himself it was purely physical since Creed was a very attractive man, but he knew that wasn’t the case.  After knowing what it was like to have strong feelings for someone, he knew he couldn’t hide from them anymore.</p><p> </p><p><em> But I </em> <b> <em>can</em> </b> <em> hide them from Creed.  And Lin.  I’ve tried to talk to him about it just so I at least know I’m </em> <b> <em>trying</em> </b> <em> to be honest with him, but he doesn’t want to talk about it.  He doesn’t want to know I might have feelings for someone else and the fact that he keeps avoiding the subject only makes me think this will end no different than my relationship with Creed did. </em></p><p> </p><p>One of the things that began the end of his relationship with Creed was the fact that he couldn’t talk to him.  While Creed’s reasons were different than Lin’s, it didn’t make it better.  Creed was hiding a dark, terrible secret from him, but Lin was trying to spare his own feelings.  However, the results were the same.  If Lin wouldn’t talk to him about his confusing thoughts, then things would only get worse and more bewildering to his heart.</p><p> </p><p><em> Right, I need to </em> <b> <em>make</em> </b> <em> Lin talk about this.  I can’t let him say no.  If he really does want something more out of this relationship, then he needs to listen. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Train?  Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Train looked up from where he laid and saw Creed walking towards him.  He sighed and laid back down, closing his eyes as he tried to bask in the sun a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t think I’m ready to talk to him yet, but I guess I don’t have a choice.  Lin will be back soon anyway, so I may as well get this conversation over with Creed first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how to answer that question, Creed.  You know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed frowned at his beloved and sat on the ground next to him, making sure to keep his distance since he knew Train was mad.  </p><p> </p><p><em> But…  I </em> <b> <em>know </em> </b> <em> he enjoyed it.  And he let it go on for so long I thought it was okay…  He’s been letting me touch him more and more so I thought that meant he was fine. </em></p><p> </p><p>He glanced at his love, seeing his disgruntled face and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guess I was wrong yet again… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…  I’m sorry, Train.  I-I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I thought…  That because you let it go on for so long…  Th-that meant you---”</p><p> </p><p>“---Enjoyed it?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed winced at his love’s harsh words and nodded.  “Sorry, Train…  If you give me an inch I’ll take a mile…”</p><p> </p><p>Train opened his eyes and raised a brow at him.  “Are you saying it was my fault?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed jumped and turned desperately to his beloved.  “No!  No, not at all!  It’s not your fault, it’s mine.  I didn’t mean to imply you did something wrong!  You could never go anything wrong…”</p><p> </p><p>Train looked at his former lover’s sad face and frowned a little, feeling bad for hurting the man yet again.  “You keep saying that, but you know it’s not true.  It’s not right that I keep hurting you…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed pulled his legs to his chest and fingered the ground tentatively, never taking his eyes off his Kitten as he spoke.  “You don’t mean to, Train.  It’s not your fault I lov---”  Creed stopped himself and looked away, knowing Train didn’t want to hear him say that.  “Sorry…  Almost slipped there…”</p><p> </p><p>Train felt his heart beat a little faster at Creed’s almost statement.  “It’s…  It’s fine, Creed.  I know what the truth is.  I can’t stop you from expressing your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed glanced over at his love, looking into his eyes to read his emotions and smiled peacefully at the obvious orange that rested in his otherwise amber irises.  “I appreciate your tolerance, Train, but I don’t want to push something on you that you don’t want.  Especially since… since you have a new boyfriend…”</p><p> </p><p>Train felt his eyes widen at Creed usage of the label since he had never used it before.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I also haven’t used it myself or even confirmed it with Lin.  But…  I guess I can’t fight that it’s true.  Not after everything I’ve done with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t just mean the physical aspect of their relationship.  He had been spending a lot of time with Lin and opened up to him a little.  Still not nearly as much as he did Creed or Saya, but at least it was a start.  While he wasn’t comfortable talking to him about his parents, he was able to talk to him about his time with Chronos.  </p><p> </p><p><em> And I </em> <b> <em>try</em> </b> <em> to talk to him about my relationship with Creed, but he refuses to talk about that.  Probably because Creed is still a constant in my life, but I would argue that’s even more of a reason to talk about it. </em></p><p> </p><p>Train shook his head and looked back up at the sky.  The sun was sitting right above them, warming his face as he tried to address what his ex-partner just said.  “I’m still not quite sure that’s what it is…  But I guess all evidence points to it, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed nodded sadly and rested his head on his knees, still gazing longingly at his beloved.  He felt himself subconsciously reach for his Kitten, then pulled his hand away quickly before Train noticed.  “You spend all your free time with him, you cuddle with him even when in public, and....  You are intimate with each other in only ways lovers are.  I think whether you’re ready to admit it or not, Lin is your boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Train frowned when he realized Creed was able to hear them despite how hard he tried to be quiet.  “Sorry, Creed…  I didn’t want you to hear us.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed waved his apology away and held back a sad sigh.  “You don’t owe me an apology for being happy, Train.”  He looked at his cat’s face, trying to see if what he said was true.  “Are…  Are you happy, Train?”</p><p> </p><p>The cat stared at the blue sky, trying to think about Creed’s question.  “I…  think so.”  He sighed and rested his arm on his eyes, blocking the sun he no longer wished to see.  “I guess I don’t know…  It’s not the same as---”  He stopped himself before he finished the sentence, hoping Creed didn’t hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled excitedly, knowing his beloved was comparing his relationship with Lin to the one they had.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That’s a bad idea, Kitten.  Nothing will ever compare to what we had with each other… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Still, he knew he needed to comfort his beloved.  It wasn’t right to revel in the fact that his cat’s new relationship wasn’t as fulfilling as the one he had with him.  “It’s not fair to compare apples to oranges, Train.  Each time you fall in love, it’s different.  Love can never be repeated the same way twice.”</p><p> </p><p>Train sat up quickly and looked at Creed.  “I don’t love Lin.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked and stopped himself from jumping in the air happily.  “You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Train shook his head quickly.  “No.  I care about him and I enjoy his company.  He does make me happy, but I don’t <b>love </b>him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That I’m sure of.  I know I don’t love Lin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed scooted a little closer to his Kitten unknowingly.  “Don’t worry, Train.  It’ll happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Train looked back up at the sky and laid back down.  “...And what if it doesn’t?  What if I’m just leading him on and end up hurting him?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders, still overjoyed to hear his beloved had not fallen in love with someone else yet and maybe he wouldn’t.  However, he wasn’t going to let his selfish side take over and try to sway his cat back into his arms again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No matter how much I want that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a possibility when you fall in love with someone, Train.  I’m sure Lin knew that when he fell for you.  If he’s anything like me, he’s just happy to be near you.”</p><p> </p><p>Train blushed, not sure if it was at Creed’s reminder of his feelings for him or knowing Lin most likely felt just as strongly as he did, but he decided it wasn’t worth reading into.  It was nice having someone to talk to about this since Lin refused to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Should I tell him what’s been resurfacing about him?  Is that wise? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He decided to let things just happen naturally and see what came out during this conversation.  Following his instincts hadn’t gotten him in trouble yet.  “Lin…  Doesn’t want to talk about stuff like that…  He’s more interested in just being with me instead of discussing anything that might potentially ruin whatever we have.  I can’t lie, it’s infuriating.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed again had to hold back his glee at knowing things weren’t going as well with Lin as he originally thought and once again gave his beloved unbiased advice.  “If you don’t want to hurt him and you want to see where this relationship goes, you can’t back down.  I don’t need to tell you what happens when you keep secrets in the relationship.  I know it’s not the same as what happened between us, but still, keeping your feelings inside will only put more strain on the relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Train nodded at Creed’s words, knowing they confirmed what he already knew he needed to do.  “Thanks, Creed.”  He looked at his ex-lover curiously, seeing how he was trying to hide how happy he was.  “...Are you sure you’re okay talking about this, Creed?  We agreed a while back this wasn’t a good topic for us to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and felt himself moving closer to his love again, not realizing they were almost right next to each other.  “As long as I can make you feel better and help you find happiness, Train…  There are no limits to what we can talk about.  I told you I would always be there for you and I meant it.  No matter how much it hurts me, I’ll always act as a void for you to scream into.”</p><p> </p><p>Train knew he was blushing again and didn’t bother to hide it.  “Why are you okay with being hurt?  Why is <b>Lin</b> okay with being hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mean to say those last words out loud, but since he was trusting his instincts right now, he decided it was the right thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled as he moved close to his Kitten, still not aware he was doing that as he glanced at the warm sun resting high in the sky.  “Because you’re like the sun, Train.  Even if it burns our skin, the coldness we feel when it’s not near us is worse than if we were ignited by the brilliance of its extraordinary fire.”</p><p> </p><p>Train felt himself smile a little, then pushed it away quickly before Creed saw it.  “Freezing and being set on fire are still two ways to die.  I’m not sure why all your comparisons of your feelings for me have to involve your demise.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled and poked his cat in the shoulder.  “You know how I love theatrics, Train.  It’s one of the reasons I’m so affixed to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Train raised an eyebrow at the man and smirked.  “Are you insinuating that I’m dramatic?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed returned his mischievous smile.  “Are you trying to say you’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>Train tried to look offended at the man’s statement.  “How <b>dare </b>you!?  I am always in control of everything I do!”</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled and scooted a little closer.  “That doesn’t mean your actions aren’t dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>Train rolled his eyes and laughed.  “This coming from a man who actually almost <b>did</b> freeze to death just so he could keep me warm and didn’t have to wake me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed rolled his eyes as he moved just a little close to his beloved.  “Don’t forget almost got stomped on by a dinosaur, took on an assault from all of Chronos---twice---and started an entire terrorist group just so you would be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Train gawked at the man as he spoke, not sure how to respond to that.  After a few seconds, he chuckled lightly.  “I didn’t know our drama was a competition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t everything a competition to you?”  Creed smiled knowingly at his love.</p><p> </p><p>Train returned his smile.  “Not everything.  I didn’t finish that book yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed frowned.  “That doesn’t count, you hate to read.”</p><p> </p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and picked up the book next to him to wave in Creed’s face.  “Yeah, but I’m actually starting to enjoy this.  I’m taking so long because I don’t want it to end.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed whined at his beloved.  “But the ending is the best part!  You <b>have</b> to finish it!”</p><p> </p><p>Train laughed at his friend’s loud complaints.  “Look who’s being dramatic... <b>again</b>.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed glared at his love and poked his forehead rather harshly.  “Then I guess I win!”</p><p> </p><p>Train returned his glare, but couldn’t hide the joy he felt at Creed’s playful gesture.   He poked the man’s forehead harder than the swordsman poked his.  “I thought I told you it wasn’t a competition…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled.  “And I thought I told you everything was a competition to you.  You even poked me harder just now!”  He poked his beloved again, trying to egg his Kitten on to prove his point and win their ridiculous argument.</p><p> </p><p>Train tried to make his glare look hasher, but knew he was smiling too brightly to make the expression seem sincere.  “Not my fault you’re so weak!”  He used two fingers to poke Creed this time, both still aimed at his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Creed poked his cat with his whole hand, this time aiming for his love’s cheek instead of his forehead.  “Now, you know that isn’t true, Train.”</p><p> </p><p>Train’s smirk widened as he used all ten of his fingers to push Creed’s shoulders, pushing the man away firmly as he laughed merrily at his stunned face.  “Come on!  I’m barely touching you and you’re falling.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smirked and whispered his response to his beloved.  “I’ll always fall for you...”</p><p> </p><p>Train squinted at him, trying to hear what he said.  “What was that, Diskenth?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed blushed.  “Nothing.”  </p><p> </p><p>He sat back up and saw his beloved was still laughing at his supposed weakness and seemed to forget he just whispered loving words to him.  Glowering at his Kitten, he moved over quickly to the gunman and pushed Train down with both of his hands.  Train yelped as Creed pinned him to the ground, both of the swordsman hands his shoulder as he smirked proudly down at his captured Kitten.</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt heat rushing through his body as he looked down at his love, knowing all too well this was a bad position for him to be in, but also not caring.  He already lost himself in his love’s eyes, relishing the amber that mixed beautifully with orange and red, reassuring Creed that Train was actually enjoying their close contact.  His heart raced fast in his chest, his arms and legs shaking as he tried to control him before he did something his beloved would regret.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what was that about being weak, Heartnet…?”  His voice cracked with lust as he spoke, knowing full well his beloved was able to both see and feel his emotional reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Train felt like a deer in headlights as he looked up at his former lover.  He could feel Creed’s body reacting to their position and knew it was only a matter of time before his started to do the same.  He felt the silver man’s arms shaking as they held his shoulders down, knowing he could easily push the other man off, but finding he didn’t want to.  His heart was on fire and his body was trembling with a craving he hadn’t felt in a long time, even with all the intimate encounters he had with Lin.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hear what Creed said to him and instead unconsciously reached his hand out to run through the man’s hair, his body moving on its own as he gently stroked Creed’s silky, silver locks.  It was as if the swordsman’s crystal eyes had placed a spell on him, cursing him to tenderly caress his ex-lover’s luscious tresses affectionately for the rest of his days.  Train was in a trance as he gazed into those blue irises that used to drive him crazy, beginning to feel a bit of that old love come out at their close proximity.</p><p> </p><p>“You never cut your hair…”  Train’s voice was quiet as he spoke, not realizing how adoring his voice sounded as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled slightly, feeling his body moving closer as he stared wistfully at his love’s soft lips.  “You said you liked it that way, so I kept it long…”</p><p> </p><p>Train didn’t feel himself nod as Creed moved closer, his body reacting instinctively as he ran his fingers through the silver man’s hair and to the back of his head, guiding him closer as he shut his eyes and pursed his lips a little.  When they finally made contact, Train moaned blissfully, his lips sparked a little with excitement, his other hand grabbing Creed’s shoulder and pulling him so their chests were pressed against each other.</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt his body collapse on his beloved the second his lips touched Train’s.  He sighed happily when he felt his Kitten’s fingers running through his hair passionately, his love’s other hand firmly held his shoulder so he wouldn’t move.  The kiss was just as intense as he remembered it to be and as Train opened his mouth to allow him access to his tongue, he knew  his cat tasted just as good if not better.  Creed moaned loudly as he ran his fingers through those chocolate locks he missed more than anything in the world, holding his love as tightly as he could as if this were a dream and Train would slip away at any moment.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that was different about the kiss was his Kitten’s Tao ability coming out through his passion.  His lips were hot to the touch and his tongue sparked a little with electricity, giving Creed’s body a jolt of excitement he had never felt before.  He had kissed Train many times in the past, but knowing his beloved’s body could no longer hide the electrical heat of their chemistry made this moment that much better.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, God, Train…  I missed you so much… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t be doing this.  He knew Train belonged to another, but he also knew he couldn’t give up an opportunity like this.  His beloved was holding him so close, kissing him so deeply, sparking with a profound ecstasy Creed knew he couldn’t fake, and purring seductively against his lips.  He could feel his Kitten’s heart beating violently against his chest and knew Train was just as lost in their embrace as he was.  Creed was in heaven as he tasted his love, felt his supple, warm lips against his own, his smooth skin sending fireworks down his spine as he caressed his cheek adoringly.  He knew it was wrong, but he didn’t care.  This was his reuniting moment with his beloved and he wasn’t going to let anyone take it away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Train felt one of his legs wrap around Creed’s ankle, holding the man more in place as he arched his back up into him.  He knew his body was sparking with a libidinous hunger he hadn’t felt in so long as his tongue twirled greedily around Creed’s.  His body hadn’t reacted like this since his Tao ability leveled up, but he chose not to think about it.  Instead, he concentrated on how good the man’s body felt on top of him, how delicious he tasted against his tongue and how amazing the pressure of his lips felt against his own.  Kissing Creed felt like drinking water after being stranded in a desert and he needed this union in order to survive.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they broke the kiss at the same time, then stared at each other breathlessly.  Creed’s eyes were glossed over as he looked down at his love’s flushed, panting face, reveling in the feel of his beloved’s breath against his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God, I love you so much, Train…”  He ran his hand along Train’s cheek and into his hair, his eyes never leaving his love as he spoke.  “I missed you so much…”</p><p> </p><p>He was still praying this wasn’t a dream.  He wanted to ask Train if this was real, but he knew if he did his cat would come out of his stupor and end the moment before he was ready.  However, he also knew he would never be ready for this moment to end and wished he could freeze time.  Creed knew the second he acknowledged the reality of their kiss it would be over and Train would be in Lin’s arms once more.</p><p> </p><p>Once Train caught his breath, his eyes widened as he suddenly came out of his daze, realizing what he had just done and how erroneous his actions were.  He pushed Creed off of him quickly and stumbled away from him and across the yard.  Train touched his lips, much like he did the first time they kissed except this time he jumped a little when he felt they were still sparking slightly.  He looked at Creed in shock, his body shaking as his former partner looked desperately at him, his hand reaching out to try and touch the gunman again as a single tear fell from his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Train…  Train, I’m so sorry.  I’m so sorry, Train.  I-I…  I couldn’t help myself... I want you so bad…  I love you so much.  I---”</p><p> </p><p>“---STOP!”  Train yelled as he stood up, backing away a little more from Creed as he put a hand up to signal that he didn’t want the swordsman to come any closer.  “Just…  Stop, Creed.  I…  I can’t do this…  I can’t handle this…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed frowned and reached a hand out to his Kitten again, feeling like his world was about to fall apart again.  “Train, please…  Let’s talk about it. I hate seeing you so upset.  Please, let’s jus----”</p><p> </p><p>“I SAID STOP, CREED!”  Train yelled, his body sparking again as thunder could be heard in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Creed shut his mouth and nodded his head slowly, looking down to the ground so his beloved wouldn’t see the tears falling from his eyes.  “Y-yes, Train…”</p><p> </p><p>“Train?”</p><p> </p><p>They both looked over to see Lin standing at the backdoor of their hideout, looking at them curiously.  He frowned when he looked at the unstable state his sweet cat was in, then glanced at Creed and noticed the swordsman was refusing to make eye contact with him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back at Train and tilted his head slightly.  “What’s wrong?  Are you okay?”  He looked at Creed again.  “Did Creed say something to upset you?”</p><p> </p><p>Train stayed frozen for a second as he stared regretfully at Lin.  Suddenly, he moved quickly over to the man, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close, kissing him deeply as the number melted in his arms.  Lin clutched at Train’s shirt tightly, his knees giving out as the cat dipped him slightly, his whole body erupting in passionate embers as he felt the man he loved more than anything else dive his tongue lustfully into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>When Train broke the kiss, Lin gazed at him devotedly, not knowing what just happened between him and Creed but also not caring as long as it meant his sweet cat was going to kiss him like that again.  He touched his lips, feeling they were still warm from a bit of electricity the gunman decided to add to their reuniting embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s new…”  He whispered fervidly as he kept his eyes on Train’s beautiful, golden ones.  “I missed you too, Sweetness…”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word or even a glance back at Creed, Train grabbed the man’s wrist and pulled him inside quickly.  He wasn’t sure what just happened between him and Creed, but he knew he couldn’t do it again nor could he stick around the silver man any longer.  Right now, he felt guilty and wanted to make it up to the man he was beginning to acknowledge as his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Creed watched as his beloved ran off with Lin and felt frozen to the ground. He wanted to follow his Kitten, but he knew that was a bad idea especially with Lin here.  He knew Train was leading the number to his room, probably to get some alone time with the man since he had been away for a few days, but Creed also had a feeling it was to get away from him.  His cat was using Number X’s presence as an excuse to get out of the awkward situation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I can’t say I blame him…  What the hell is wrong with me?!  Why did I kiss him?! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help himself.  The look in Train’s eyes was practically begging Creed to kiss him and he even felt his beloved pull him closer.  Train also couldn’t hide how he was physically reacting to their kiss.  His love’s whole body was sparking with concupiscent electricity and of all the times he had kissed Train, it had never been that intense.  It was as if the whole world had stopped just so they could enjoy each other’s taste.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish I never stopped.  Maybe if I didn’t stop, he would still be with me right now instead of hiding away with Lin in his room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself starting to panic as he thought about the kiss he shared with his beloved and knowing the man he loved was continuing the intimate session he started with someone else.  His heart was racing fast and his head was spinning.  He felt like he was going to pass out or throw up and he curled into a ball, slowly rocking back and forth as he imagined what his Kitten was doing with the other man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can’t stay here.  I can’t go back in there.  I know I’ll hear something I’m going to regret.  I need to leave. Now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, he heard a car pull up in front of the hideout and he knew that meant Sven was back.  Since Eve was out with Kyoko and Rinslet, the green haired sweeper was all he had to distract him from his turmoil.  It wasn’t ideal since he knew Sven was still not comfortable with him, but Creed had a feeling he wouldn’t want to be there either when Train let out his venereal urges on Lin.  He also knew he needed to get out of there before he did something he was going to regret.</p><p> </p><p><em> I might barge in there and try to claim Train for my own.  Scratch the might, I </em> <b> <em>know</em> </b> <em> I will barge in there and steal my Kitten away from him.  I can’t control my emotions right now.  Not after that kiss. </em></p><p> </p><p>Creed stood quickly, stumbling a little as he made his way around the house, refusing to go inside for fear of hearing his beloved possibly consummating his relationship with Lin, but knowing he needed to get to Sven before he went inside.  This was for him and the sweeper since he knew Sven might regret walking in that door almost as much as Creed would.</p><p> </p><p>Creed ran to the car and grabbed Sven’s wrist as he was pulling out his keys.  The older man jumped a little and gave him a startled look when he saw the frantic stare in the swordsman’s eyes.  Before he knew what was happening, Creed was pushing him back in the car and jumping into the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>Sven sat frozen as he stared at Creed who buckled himself in and buried his head in his hands, as if trying to hide his face from the sweeper.  </p><p> </p><p>“Creed?  What the hell is going on?”  Sven’s voice was angry as he spoke, but he could feel a bit of fearful concern exit his lips as he saw the traumatized state of the man.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to go in there.  Trust me.”  Creed spoke quickly and quietly, concentrating on making sure he didn’t cry. </p><p> </p><p>Sven frowned.  “Why?  What happened?  What did you do?!”</p><p> </p><p>Creed turned his eyes so Sven would see his face and watched as the older man’s angry demeanor faltered almost immediately.  Once he saw the sweeper understood how upset he was, he turned away again, looking wistfully at the window to their hideout that led to his love’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“...Lin came back today.  Just trust me and drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Sven blinked at him, then nodded slowly as he turned on the car.  “...Where am I going?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed thought about that for a second, then remembered what he had started doing to help clear his mind.  With one more glance at their hideout, Creed spoke quietly, trying to hide how hurt he was from Sven.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go to Anastasia’s local studio.  I need to let these feelings out…”</p><p> </p><p>Sven glanced at him as he began to drive, deciding not to question the swordsman.  He really didn’t want to be alone with Creed, especially after seeing how unstable he was right now.  There was a part of him that was worried Creed would snap at any minute and attack him, but that was the same thing that made him want to drive away with the silver man.  Eve was out with Rinslet and Kyoko right now and he didn’t know when they would be back, but he was hoping if he kept Creed away long enough, he would be the only one to feel his wrath if he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Sven drove them away.  “Give me an address…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Train walked into his room with Lin he pushed the man onto the bed and engaged him in the deepest kiss he could possibly give.  His hands were instantly on Lin’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers as he desperately tried to get the feel of Creed off of his lips.  All he could feel and taste was Creed, so he hoped the deeper and feicer he kissed the number, the faster he would forget what just happened with his former lover.</p><p> </p><p><em> I enjoyed it.  I know I enjoyed it.  Hell, I </em> <b> <em>encouraged</em> </b> <em> it!  I wanted to do more! </em></p><p> </p><p>Lin gasped and moaned loudly as the Black Cat’s hands ran along his body and ravaged his mouth.  As soon as Train started to unbutton his shirt, Lin did the same on him, sliding the golden man’s shirt off his back immediately as he massaged every inch of his sweet cat’s body that he could.  When he felt Train’s hands fumbling at his pants, Lin pulled away from the kiss and decided to address the fervoredness of the golden man’s advances.  Not that he minded having Train attack him in such a lascivious way, but he also needed to know <b>why</b> this was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“Train…”  He whispered seductively as he felt the cat move his lips to his neck to suck and nip hungrily at his milky skin.  “Where is this coming from?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin gasped loudly when Train bit down harshly on his neck then felt his body shiver as the cat’s lips moved to the other side of his face, nibbling at his ear as he returned his sensual whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin shook his head promptly and pulled the man closer, holding him stronger against his neck to inspire the Black Cat to suck harder against his warm flesh.  Number X ran his fingers through Train’s hair eagerly, lifting his lower body a little so the cat could remove his pants and boxers and toss them to the ground carelessly.  Lin’s pants were soon followed by his shirt that was hanging uselessly from his shoulders as Train continued to assault every inch of his body.  Knowing he was now fully naked and Train was not, Lin growled in annoyance and pushed the gunman away, flipping them over so he was on top and began working against the cat’s bare chest immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Train moaned loudly as he felt Lin’s mouth suck against his nipple violently as his hands unbuttoned his pants rapidly.  The cat felt the number’s tongue twirl around the sensitive skin of his chest and gasped again when Lin bit it and moved his mouth to begin working at his other nipple.  Train felt his breath speeding up as Lin started to pull his pants down, feeling how hard the other man already was as Lin’s fully erect penis brushed against his bare thigh.  The cat swallowed and pressed Lin’s head harder against his chest, crying out again when the number bit and sucked at that nipple as well.</p><p> </p><p>Lin sat up and threw Train pants and boxers to the side as he gazed down fervidly at the Black Cat’s naked body.  He felt himself moan and quake with desire as he traced his fingers down the golden man’s shoulders, to his chest and stomach, finally landing on his pelvis and sliding them back up again.  With each flinch, twitch, and gasp the cat get out, Lin felt himself getting more and more worked up.  His eyes drank in every inch of the Black Cat, knowing he was drooling as his hands continued to wander Train’s body, committing every bit of his sweet love to memory.</p><p> </p><p>Lin already knew his member was throbbing in anticipation and his whole body ached to feel the other man inside him, but he needed their time together to slow down so he could enjoy what he knew was about to happen.  He knew where this was going and was more excited than he had ever been, but he desperately needed to remember every second of this, every feel, every twitch, every gasp and moan he heard.  Lin didn’t care if there was anyone home, he was going to hear Train scream before their time together ended.</p><p> </p><p>When his eyes finally landed on Train’s bright, golden ones he saw the cute blush that graced the man’s cheeks.  Lin sighed zestfully, his whole body melting at the look the Black Cat was giving him, not sure how he was able to hold back for this long before pillaging his body.  However, before he got started, he needed to let Train know how he felt.  He needed the other man to know he wasn’t doing this for anything outside of the pure and true feelings he had for the cat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even if he doesn’t return my feelings, I need to say this before we consummate our relationship. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin leaned over the cat, moving so his face was in front of Train, kissing his lips lightly as he felt his sweet love’s member brush gently against his own.  He gasped quietly in unison with Train at the brief contact, taking in a deep breath so he could calm his body down before he confessed his feelings for the man.</p><p> </p><p>Lin put both of his hands on either side of Train’s face, making sure their lips were still close as he spoke, looking deeply into the Black Cat’s eyes as he conveyed his heart’s truth.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Train.”</p><p> </p><p>Train’s eyes widened a little at the confession, even though he wasn’t surprised.  He knew for a while how the man felt, but he had never heard him those words out loud.  As he stared into Lin’s dark, worshipping eyes, he felt his heart drop as he remembered what just happened between him and Creed.  Throughout this whole encounter he had been suppressing the memories of his time with Creed, refusing to give his nostalgic thoughts any clout in what was happening with Lin.  But, as soon as he heard the number speak those words, he suddenly felt his whole world falling apart as guilt began to taint his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Lin kiss his lips lovingly, trailing them down his chin and to his neck, then tracing his mouth along his jawline and back up to his ear, whispering more adoring words to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say it back, Train.  I just wanted you to know…”  He kissed his ear, then his neck, then his cheek, finally landing back on his lips as he gave him another deep kiss before pulling away slightly to look into his eyes again.  Lin ran his fingers through Train’s hair and against his cheeks, smiling reverently as he finished his sweet sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Train Heartnet.  I think I’ve loved you since I first laid eyes on you.  I love you so much and so deeply that I don’t care if I ever hear you say those words back to me.  I won’t lie, I want to hear you say it more than anything else, but… As long as you’ll let me have you like this, I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>He nuzzled his head against Train’s neck, kissing him again as he pulled the cat closer to his mouth so he could continue caressing him softly with his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Train….”</p><p> </p><p>When Train felt the man going back to his libidinous kisses, he knew he had to say something.  He knew this was moving far too fast and he was about to have sex with Lin for all the wrong reasons.  If he didn’t say something now, he was not only going to hurt the man more than he thought humanly possible, but this whole relationship would become corrupted before it barely started.  However, when he felt Lin’s mouth against his chest again, kissing and sucking every part of his body his mind went blank again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I can live without your love, but I can't live without you. If you were to leave my side, I think I would die." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>More thoughts of Creed surfaced and he pushed them aside quickly, refusing to give them any life in his heart as he tried to concentrate on how Lin’s mouth was making him feel.  Lin paused his kisses at his left peck, spinning his tongue greedily around his nipple as he grinded his lower body into Train.  The Black Cat cried out at the feel of their bare members rubbing against each other and gripped the man’s back tightly, pulling him closer as his body betrayed his mind and begged for more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I've loved you since we were first partnered together in Chronos. It's the only thing I'm grateful to them for. The day I met you, was the happiest day of my life." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train shook his head and tried to get Creed out of his mind as he tried to enjoy what Lin was doing to him.  He felt the number gyrating against him harder now, his mouth still working wondrously against his bare body as the man’s hands ran lustfully through his hair.  Despite himself, he found his body acting on its own as it accepted all of Lin’s motions, constantly hearing Creed’s voice speaking loudly in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The smile of Mona Lisa pales in comparison to yours. The sound of Michael Nyman's The Promise, cannot hold a candle to the sound of your voice. And every romantic language in existence can never express the love I feel for you, my Dear Train." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin read what Train’s body was asking of him and repeated his gesture again, this time applying more pressure as he moaned into the man’s chest.  It did it again and again, knowing he was ready for the next level, but wanting to take his time so this moment wouldn’t end.  His hips started moving faster and faster, encouraged by the cat’s loud gasps and moans, praying nothing would happen to end their time together.</p><p> </p><p>There was still a part of him that was worried Train was only doing this because of something that happened between him and Creed, but the animalistic side of him didn’t care.  The Black Cat’s body felt better than anything he had ever experienced before and Train’s sounds were more exquisite than the most beautiful choir’s singing.  He wanted Train more than anything else and right now and didn’t care if the man’s intentions were not the same as his own.  He knew no matter what, he would have him.</p><p> </p><p>Train was in physical ecstasy, but emotional turmoil.  He tried to keep his eyes and thoughts on Lin, but found that was nearly impossible, especially after that kiss he just shared with Creed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "That piece reminds me of you… It's beautiful, yet deadly. Carefree, but sings volumes of a troubled pass and gives a heavy heart to its listener. It holds a fiery passion that demands everyone's attention, yet does not need validation for the beauty it undoubtedly has.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train bit his lips as he felt Lin’s newly lubricated hands move to his shaft, greasing it generously, trying to prepare the Black Cat for what was to come next.  However, Train only felt Creed’s hands, heard the silver man’s words instead of Lin’s as he saw his ex-lover sitting in front of a piano, playing him their beautiful promise to each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “If you listen closely, the melody does not really change, merely ornaments since there is no need to change what it is at its core. That confidence, that self-reliant, jovial attitude that hums throughout the piece… Is all exactly like you, mon chat…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he felt Lin move away from his chest and trail his kisses lower, Train ran his fingers through the man’s hair and spread his legs so the number had more room to jerk him off.  Lin was working hard to get him ready for their love making, and Train was yelling at himself to tell him before he caused the man an emotional pain he knew all too well and didn’t want to put anyone else through.</p><p> </p><p>Lin positioned himself on top of Train, his lower body hovering expectedly above the cat’s erect cock as he placed both hands on the side of the gunman’s head, resting his forehead against Train’s as he gazed eagerly into his amber orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Train stared at the man as another memory rang irritatingly in his head.</p><p>
  <em> "Just do it already…." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Creed kissed his cheek and repositioned himself slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay, Train, you're sure?" </em>
</p><p>Before Lin lowered himself onto Train and they became one, the cat sat up and pushed the number away slightly, but not enough that his rear end wasn’t still floating above his erect cock.</p><p>“Wait…”  Train said between deep breaths, trying to calm both his body and mind down before he spoke.  “Just…  Just wait a minute…  I need to tell you something…”</p><p>Train looked regretfully into Lin’s eyes, his heart breaking for the man he felt like he was about to destroy with his next words.  </p><p>“I kissed Creed.”</p><p>Lin stared at him for a second, then felt his lower lip quiver slightly from the confession.  “When…?”</p><p>Train frowned deeply, his chest riddled with grief as he saw the pain in the other man’s eyes.  “Just before you got here…”</p><p>Lin nodded slowly, but still did not move his position on top of the cat.  “...Is that what I walked into while you were outside with him?”</p><p>Train nodded and looked away from the man.  “I’m…  I’m sorry, Lin…  I don’t know what came over me.  I don’t know what’s wrong with me…  I can’t---”</p><p>His words were cut off as Lin finally lowered his entrance onto Train’s hard cock, the gunman’s thoughts quickly shifting back to sensual ones as he felt the other man’s ass tighten around him.  The Black Cat reached out and wrapped his arms around the number quickly, instinctively pulling him close as his body began to adjust to a new feeling.  This was something he hadn’t felt with Creed, which actually made it easier to forget about his former lover.</p><p>Lin smirked victoriously as he felt his sweet love tremble against him, knowing he had found something Creed and Train hadn’t shared.  As soon as he felt the Black Cat’s breath quicken against his neck and squeeze him even harder when Lin purposefully tightened his body, he knew he was about to create a memory for the golden man he had never had before.  He was about to give Train sensations Creed had not given him.</p><p>Number X pulled Train away from his neck, caressing each of his cheeks with his thumbs as he sat on the cat’s lap, ready to begin their love making as soon as he told Train one last thing.</p><p>“I don’t care.”</p><p>Train blinked at him in confusion and was about to protest when Lin moved his body up and down his cock, his ass clenching even more as he moved the gunman in and out of himself.  Lin kissed him deeply, running his hands through the cat’s hair as he repeated his motions again, moaning in delight as he felt Train’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling their chests so they were pressed against each other.</p><p>Lin pulled away slightly, keeping his body bouncing slowly on Train as his lips brushed against the cat’s lips as he spoke.</p><p>“I don’t care…  I already told you, don’t have to love me in return.  If this is all you want from me, I’ll happily give it to you.”</p><p>Lin gasped a little as he increased his movements against Train’s penis, adjusting his body a little so the cat’s shaft would brush along his pleasurable spot.  When he felt the cat’s cock throb against it, he threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy, pulling Train’s head against his chest as he moved himself up and down again.</p><p>“I don’t care if you don’t love me.  Just…  Make love to me.  Right<b>---</b> ”  He gasped loudly as he moved himself a little faster.  “ <b>Now.</b>”  He moved his body a even faster, kissing Train’s lips again as he moaned wildly into his mouth.  “We can deal with the future later.  But, for now…”</p><p>He paused his bouncing motions, sitting himself fully on the cat’s lap so he could feel Train’s shaft pulse enthusiastically inside of him, looking into those golden eyes he had fallen so deeply for as he spoke of his devotion for the Black Cat once more.</p><p>“For now, please…  Make love to me…  Let me at least pretend you love me.  Even if this is just a one time thing, please…  Let me know what it’s like to be loved by the Black Cat.”</p><p>As Train looked into those passionate, dark eyes he felt warmth surround his heart.  He nodded quickly, kissing the man deeply as he thrust his hips upwards into the man.  Lin had already positioned himself so Train was brushing against his pleasurable spot which made his simple thrust feel like heaven.  The gunman did it again and again, his groin beginning to boil over with a heat he hadn’t felt before.</p><p>Train pulled away from the kiss and said one more thing to the man before he let himself go completely.  “I’ve…  Never done it this way before…”</p><p>Lin nodded and gasped into Train’s mouth as he moved his hips up again, feeling the cat’s hard member brush against his sensitive spot again, nuzzling his face against the other man’s cheek as he spoke.  “I know, but that’s okay.  I’ll help guide you.  Besides----” </p><p>His sentence was cut off as Train thrust into him again, this time staying there for a little before he pulled away and repeated the motions again.</p><p>“---It seems like you already know what to do…”  Lin wrapped his arms around Train’s neck, trying to match his bouncing motions with his sweet love’s thrusting rhythm.</p><p>Train chuckled between gasps and thrusts, moving his hands so they were on Lin’s hips, helping the number bounce his body on top of his penis as the cat spoke seductively into the number’s ear.</p><p>“Just following my instincts…”</p><p>Lin nodded as he felt Train move faster into him, shutting his eyes as he lost himself in the feel of the Black Cat inside of him.  “Then just keep listening to them.  They know what they’re doing.”</p><p>Lin moved his body a little so that the next thrust Train made into him hit his pleasurable spot dead on.  Number X screamed loudly, biting Train’s neck harshly, earning him a loud shout as well as Train moved his hips even faster into his entrance.  Train used his hands to move the man faster against him, slamming into that spot as hard as he could, bouncing the man on his lap as quickly as he could.  Hearing each of Lin’s shouts told him he was doing it correctly and encouraged him to go even faster and hit that spot even harder.</p><p>“Oh, Train…”  Lin gasped as the Black Cat continued to fuck him rapidly.  “Oh, God, Train…  Faster!”</p><p>Instead of doing as he was told, Train stopped suddenly and pulled the man off his lap.  Lin protested ferociously as the feelings stopped, then gasped loudly as Train spun him around quickly, pushing the number down so he was leaning on the bed on his hands and knees and penetrated the man’s tight ass once more.</p><p>Lin moaned loudly as the Black Cat entered him again, this time feeling Train wrap his fingers around his hips, thrusting in and out of him from a better vantage point.  Number X screamed in rapture as his sweet cat fucked him from behind, his whole body about ready to explode as he felt Train brush against his spot over and over again.  When he felt Train lean over and whisper into his ear, Lin felt ready to burst at the heat of the other man’s breath against his ear.</p><p>“Am I hitting the right spot?”</p><p>Lin gasped loudly as Train continued his thrusting motions and nodded his head quickly.  “Y-yes…  Just move a little to the right and---”</p><p>His words were cut off once more as Train did as he requested and made violent contact with the spot in question.  Number X gripped the bed firmly, trying to stop his body from moving too much so Train could make love to him as freely as possible.  He arched his back a little and buried his head into Train’s pillow, biting down on the object harshly as the Black Cat continued plunging his cock deeply inside of him.</p><p>“Oh, God…”  Train moaned, glad he was able to think of the man he was fucking instead of Creed for a change.  “Tighter…”</p><p> </p><p>The number complied immediately and tightened his ass around the Black Cat’s cock and cried out again as Train thrust even faster into him, hitting that spot over and over again, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer.  He could feel Train’s hand gripping tightly at his hips, moving him back and forth against his shaft, matching it perfectly with his thrusting motions.  He knew Train said he had never been on this end of the love making, but from the way he was acting, Lin never would have been able to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Train!”  Lin cried out again, wanting to remind the man of his feelings before he released his seed onto the cat’s bed.  “Train…  I love you…”</p><p> </p><p>When Train heard the other man say those words he felt a new wave of heat rush through his body that encouraged him to move even faster and slam into Lin’s ass even harder.  The heat in his groin was growing to an inconceivable level and he knew he was only a few thrust away from exploding into the man.</p><p> </p><p>Lin cried out again and pushed himself harder into Train, shutting his eyes as he prepared himself to cum.  He concentrated all his thoughts on the Black Cat, allowing the image and feel of Train to consume him.  Lin felt his heart ready to burst from the love he felt for the man fucking him, knowing there was no going back after this.  He knew he was going to belong to Train for the rest of his life and there was nothing he could do to change that.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t care as long as he’ll have me.  As long as he’ll make love to me like this, I don’t care if he ever loves.  My heart, body, mind, and soul will forever belong to him and no matter how long I live, that will never change. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After Train hit his spot a few more times, Lin threw his head back and screamed into the ceiling, cumming all over the Black Cat’s bed as he shouted the man’s name loudly into the empty room.</p><p> </p><p>“TRAIN!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Train felt the man twitch and collapse against the bed, watching as he tried to hold himself up a little longer so Train could finish.  The cat thrust into him one more time before releasing his seed into the man, echoing the number’s loud shout as he fell on top of him, breathing heavily as he rested his head against Lin’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Lin waited until Train pulled out of him to turn around and wrap his arms around Train’s neck.  He nuzzled his face as close to Train as he could, breathing in his sweet cat as he kissed his soft skin tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Train…  I love you <b>so </b>much…”  He kissed him again and again, trying to catch his breath between each kiss.  “That was incredible…”</p><p> </p><p>Train swallowed thickly and shut his eyes, feeling a bit of his guilt return now that they had finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Lin…  I’m just so confused I---”</p><p> </p><p>His sentence was stopped by Lin’s lips as the number kissed him deeply.  When he pulled away, he smiled and ran his thumb against his soft, warm cheek.  “It’s fine, Train.  I told you I’ll deal with my heart on my own…  My love for you is not your responsibility.  It’s mine.”  He kissed him again and again, cherishing the moment as he held the Black Cat in his arms.  “Thank you for making love to me…”</p><p> </p><p>Train returned his kisses, then rolled so he was lying next to the man.  Lin turned over and placed one arm across Train’s chest as his other ran gracefully through his chocolate hair.  The cat shut his eyes at the soothing gesture, allowing his confused heart a moment of peace as Lin’s comforting hands glided along his body.</p><p> </p><p>Train sighed and tried to comfort the man a little with his words.  “I know I’m confused and I know I can’t tell you I feel the same way about you, but…  I want you to know that I am going to try.  Whatever this is that we have going feels good and I’m going to dedicate myself to it.  I’m going to do my best to commit myself to you and maybe…  Maybe I’ll be able to give you what you want in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin looked hopefully at the cat, his hands stopping their motions briefly as he asked Train a question.  “What does this mean, Train?”</p><p> </p><p>Train opened his eyes and looked at the number, smiling compassionately as he spoke.  “It means…  I’m ready to call you my boyfriend, Lin.”</p><p> </p><p>The gesture was so small it would have been insignificant to anyone else, but to Lin it meant more than anything else in the world.  At that moment, he didn’t even care that Train had just kissed Creed minutes before they made love for the first time.  Lin was willing to live in ignorant bliss if it meant he could even have that little bit of dedication from the cat.  If having Train as his boyfriend meant forgetting the man he loved was probably in love with someone else, he would graciously throw the pain aside and think only about how happy he felt to be in a relationship with the Black Cat.  Even if that relationship was hollow and only existed so Train could continue to live in denial about his feelings for his ex-lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Train…”  Lin purred as he kissed the man’s cheek lovingly, nuzzling his face into Train’s neck.  “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Train sighed and kissed Lin’s forehead before rolling over and pulling the number tightly against his body.  His chest felt heavy as he thought about what he said to Lin.  He knew it was true, that he was going to invest everything he had into his relationship with Number X, but he also knew it wasn’t for the right reason.  He knew he was forcing himself to move on even though he knew he wasn’t ready.  After that kiss he shared with Creed, there was no avoiding what was really going on inside himself, but he was going to try anyway.  That brief moment he shared with Creed was more passionate than his entire love making session with Lin, but he refused to accept that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can never be with Creed again.  He and I can never hold each other like that again no matter how much he wants it or how much my heart tells me how right it felt.  I’m with Lin now and he needs to accept it…  I need to move on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train knew his thoughts were more to convince himself than anyone else.  He knew Creed wasn’t the only one that needed to accept that he had moved on with someone new.  Whether the cat liked it or not, he knew how he felt, but he wouldn’t cave into what his heart selfishly desired.  No matter what, he would never allow himself to love the man that killed Saya.</p><p> </p><p>Train glanced at Lin’s peaceful, sleeping face and felt his heart break and flutter at the same time.  He knew he cared about the man, but he couldn’t help but think this was only going to end one way.  Train was sure he was going to destroy Lin completely, but it didn’t seem like the number cared.  On the contrary, it seemed like having Train break his heart later was better than losing the cat now.  Despite this knowledge, Train was going to do his best not to.  He was going to try to make himself love Lin, even if he had to force his heart, Train was going to try.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I have to…  I have to move on…  I can’t put myself through the pain Creed caused me again.  I won’t let him hurt me again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With one last sigh, Train kissed the top of Lin’s head and nuzzled his face into the man’s dark locks.  He hated himself for not returning Number X’s feelings and he hated that he gave into his beastial desires knowing that he didn’t love him.  Slowly, he felt his eyes close, holding the man in his arms close as he tried to focus all his thoughts on Lin, hoping that would replace his dreams with the number instead of a certain ex-assassin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you played anything yet?”  Anastasia was staring at her student, not sure why he rushed through the door of her school only to freeze the minute he sat in front of the piano.</p><p> </p><p>Creed jumped and looked at her, shock evident on his face as if he was surprised the woman was sitting next to him.  He glanced at her, then at Sven who was sitting in one of the middle seats of the recital hall.  Creed told him he didn’t have to stay, but Sven said he wanted to see what all the fuss was about.  Rinslet and Eve were going on and on about what an amazing player he was, so the sweeper wanted to see if that was true.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not to mention I want to meet his teacher.  If she’s really going to help him change, I want to make sure she’s legit as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The fact that she hated Rinslet actually gave him hope.  While Sven knew his job required him to work with the thief, anyone other reasonable person wouldn’t have trusted Rinslet farther than they could throw her.  She had a sweep on her own head for all the robberies she had committed, and it sounded like she began her life of crime with this woman and her school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So the fact that she is morally against what Rinslet does for a living is a start.  I’ll only trust someone who has the cleanest conscious to change Creed Diskenth.  Anything less than that is unacceptable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, it seemed as though Creed had gotten stage fright the moment they walked in.  Sven wasn’t sure why since he knew Creed had met with her several times already.  Train was still bothering the green sweeper to buy him the madman a keyboard, but Sven wasn’t convinced enough yet that his piano playing would help.  That’s another reason he decided to stay.  He wanted to see first hand if there was a change in Creed’s behavior when he played the piano.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Besides, he’s already got a painters kit and a bunch of journals.  Shouldn’t that be enough of an outlet for him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>With Train’s eagerness to get Creed a portable piano, Sven had a feeling it wasn’t, but he wasn’t willing to admit it yet.  He thought with how upset Creed was when they left the hideout, this would be the best moment to see how well music worked to calm.  But, with Creed sitting silently at the piano, Sven was starting to think this was a big mistake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All he’s done is talk to that woman like she is his therapist.  He probably just didn’t want to be in the house when Lin came back.  He’s so dramatic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When he looked at the swordsman’s face, Sven could still tell he was upset over whatever happened before they left.  He didn’t push the subject with the man since they weren’t actually friends and he wasn’t comfortable talking to him so amicable.  Sven also didn’t feel like he owed the man anything.  Not after what he put both him and Train through.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Honestly, why does Train insist on helping him?  I know he feels partially responsible for the man, but he shouldn’t.  We should just kick him out and let him do his own thing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sven knew why that wasn’t possible.  If Creed really hadn’t changed yet, then they were releasing a madman into the world.  At least when he was around Train, the cat could keep an eye on him and there was no doubt Creed listened to him above anyone else.  While it bothered Sven to have the man around, he understood why it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>Creed watched Sven’s face as a plethora of emotions passed through it, but did not truly register any changes in his demeanor.  He was trying hard to get his mind to focus on the piano and his teacher, but it was hard knowing what Train was doing.  Creed didn’t need to stick around their hideout to know his beloved was making love to Lin.  It was clear on Train’s face when he left what he planned on doing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And it’s most likely their first time together which is always the most memorable…  I couldn’t stay for that.  Especially knowing I was the reason it happened. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was aware that he was the one that set Train running into Lin’s arms.  If he hadn’t given into his urges in that moment, he may still be at home with his beloved.  Lin would have been there too, but at least Train wouldn’t have rushed to bed the number.  Creed knew he had no one to blame but himself, which is why he needed to seek out Anastasia and her therapeutic piano lessons.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Except now that I’m here, all I can think about is Train and Lin.  All I can hear and see is Train laying in Lin’s arms, shouting his name  in ecstasy…  Kissing him, caressing him…  It’s torture!  I don’t know how I could think about anything except my Kitten confirming his relationship with another man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself start to cry unknowingly as he leaned over the piano.  He covered his face with his hands and sobbed into them quietly at first, but his volume grew the more he thought about his beloved with another.  Before he knew what was happening, his arms were resting on the keys, playing a horrid chord as he dropped his head onto his arms and cried loudly into himself.</p><p> </p><p>“It's all my fault…”  He managed to get out between sobs.  “It’s all my fault!  I lost him because of my own selfishness!  I drove him deeper into another man’s arms because of my possessiveness!  It’s… I-It’s all my fault…”  He choked on a sob and pulled at his hair wildly, trying to get the image of his beloved and Lin out of his head.  “I love him so much…”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia watched him cry for a bit, then finally decided that was enough and slapped him on the back of the head.  Creed shot his eyes up and looked at her in shock and offense, not sure why he had just been struck by an old woman.  His teacher merely glared at him, grabbing his hands and placing them on the piano to prepare him to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Play Mozart’s Piano Concerto No. 23.  Second Movement.”  Her voice was stern as she spoke, making sure he saw the seriousness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked at her in confusion, opening and closing his mouth a few times before she got impatient again and slapped his hand.  “What’s wrong?  Don’t you know it?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed yelped quietly and took his hand away, rubbing it a little as he shook his head.  “N-no, I know it.  That’s not the problem, it's just….”  He gestured to the rest of the stage.  “There is no orchestra to play with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia smiled.  “You think a skilled pianist practices with an orchestra every day?”  She saw Creed shake his head in embarrassment, then smirked.  “You don’t need an orchestra.  Just use that pain in your heart to re-create Mozart’s longing and grief.  We can find fellow musicians to share in your heartbreaking music another day.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed kept eye contact with his teacher and felt himself smile despite his mood.  Slowly, he nodded his head, took a deep breath and began playing through the piece.  The moment his fingers hit the keys, the magic of music took over and he began to feel his loneliness, longing, and despair pour into the keys.  The world faded around him, leaving him with just his sorrow and music.  And at that moment, it was all he needed.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realize it, but when it reached the orchestra interlude, Creed began singing it quietly.  The silver man shut his eyes and swayed back and forth as his lips recited from memory the melody the strings and woodwinds played.  His hands remained on the keys, fingers ready to step back in as he performed the small orchestral piece on his own, not aware of the shock from both Sven and Anastasia, neither having ever heard him sing before.</p><p> </p><p>The second Creed started playing the piano, Sven’s jaw dropped.  He knew Rinslet and Eve said the swordsman was good, but they didn’t mention how emotional it was just to watch him.  When Creed stopped singing and began playing the piano again, Sven felt his heart break, knowing this was the pain the man went through every day.  It was painful to watch him work, yet he couldn’t look away.  It ached his ears and his heart to hear the sorrow that throbbed through Creed’s body, yet Sven was entranced.  He wanted the music to end so his pain would stop, but at the same time he wanted to hear the music, praying there was a light at the end of his dark, arduous tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>The key changed and the clarinet solo came in, which Creed once again unknowingly sang.  He then hummed the flute’s solo, which was echoed immediately by his piano playing.  Creed sang the woodwinds’ solo along with his, then returned to his call and response with the non-existent orchestra.  This continued on as the key changed back, the silver man becoming in own accompaniment, allowing him to share his grief with himself.  To him, it seemed fitting, as if there was no one else in the world who could ever understand the sorrow he felt.  There was no one else who understood how broken he was, how grueling his life was.  He wished there was someone else to share his pain in, someone he could play this harrowing piece with, but he knew that was not possible.  No one could understand his pain.</p><p> </p><p>As the piece ended, he heard himself humming the flute solo along with himself again, once more wishing he did not have to complete the piece alone.  However, he knew that was all he could expect out of life.  He had made an agreement with himself long ago that he would be alone for the rest of his life.  Without Train, who else would there be?  No one else would accept him, no one else would understand him.  What was the point in even trying to find someone who was as lonely as he was?</p><p> </p><p>When the piece ended, Creed felt Anastasia’s hand on his shoulder.  He turned to look into her eyes, seeing the tears that had silently fallen as she listened to him play.  “Beautiful…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled at her and realized that he was wrong.  He wasn’t totally alone.  Just by looking at his teacher’s empathetic, old eyes, Creed knew she understood his pain all too well.  He wasn’t sure what her pain was, but he knew it was there.  The silver man desperately wanted to ask her what had happened in her past, but he didn’t want to impose his curiosity on her.  He knew when she was ready, she would tell him.</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling better?”  She asked as she patted his shoulder and held back a cough.</p><p> </p><p>Creed looked back at the piano and shrugged his shoulders.  “A little?  It’s not the same without others to play with.  I don’t play it often for that reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia laughed, then coughed and turned away from Creed as she composed herself.  Before he could get too concerned for her, she turned back around and gave him a brazen look.  “Didn’t really seem like you needed one.  Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked at her, then blushed brightly.  “I-I didn’t know it myself until just now…”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled.  “I think we should start exploring that a bit as well.  But for now, why don’t I introduce you to some fellow musicians?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed was about to question what she meant, then watched her try to stand up.  He saw her cough and was at her side instantly to help her, placing one hand under her elbow and the other on her back to help stabilize her.  Once she was up, he helped guide her down the steps of the stage, then down the aisle of the recital hall.  As they walked, he glanced at Sven who also looked confused and shrugged his shoulders.  The sweeper watched them walk away for a few minutes, then heard the old woman yell at him.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!  Green haired sweeper!  You comin’ or what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sven jumped when he shouted at her, but found himself jumping out of his seat and stumbling after them quickly.  It was strange how quickly her demeanor changed when she was talking to someone other than Creed.  In that moment, Sven was able to see why Rinslet didn’t care for the woman.  It seemed like she only had a soft spot for people she deemed worthy of her affection.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I guess I can’t deny that his piano playing was incredible.  Not to mention his whole mode has changed.  He went from utterly depressed and on the verge of breaking down completely so smiling kindly and helping an old woman walk.  Maybe there is something to this… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After witnessing what he just witnessed, there was no denying that Train may have had a good idea.  What he just saw almost had him convinced to go through with the idea and buy the madman a keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> However, I’m not totally convinced yet.  I think sticking around a bit longer might help me finally make that decision. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sven followed close behind Creed and Anastasia, listening to their pleasant conversation as he kept his mouth shut.  It was also amazing how attached Creed had gotten to this woman even after just a few months.  She had a way with him, a certain control over Creed Sven couldn’t quite figure out.  Of course, Train had influence over him, but it was for different reasons.  Creed listened to Train because he was still absolutely obsessed with him and would do anything to make him happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, this woman is almost like a motherly figure to him.  He goes to her when he’s upset and seems to respond well to her advice and demands.  He respects her opinion almost as much as he respects Train’s and maybe that’s a good thing.  Creed needs someone other than Train that he can talk to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sven knew Creed was closer to Eve and Rinslet than he was willing to admit, and now was no different.  He wasn’t ready to accept how close the swordsman had gotten to the bio-girl since he was still worried Creed could flip at any minute.  What surprised him more was Rinslet beginning a friendship with him.  She could barely stand anyone in their group, so it was beyond him how she was able to tolerate Creed.  Subconsciously, he believed that meant there was more to Creed than the psychopathic killer he had met all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not willing to accept that yet.  No one else saw what he did that night.  They don’t know what he’s capable of.  It’s bad enough Train is starting to come around again. I don’t need to start giving him sympathy as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Anastasia stopped Creed at a door that led to a practice room and knocked loudly.  The music coming from behind it stopped suddenly and the door opened, revealing a rather tall, lean man who looked to be about Sven’s age.  He had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and piercing green eyes that fell immediately on Creed, a lewd gleam present in his orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh, Anastasia, have you brought me an afternoon snack?”  The man spoke with a light Russian accent as he set his clarinet down and stepped out of the room, eyes never leaving the silver man.</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt his face turn a bright shade of red as the man scooped his fingers under his chin and turned his head upwards to meet his eyes.  He was much taller than Creed, so the swordsman found himself having to crane his neck a little to see him at such a close angle.  Creed’s face paled a bit when he saw the look in his eyes, knowing it all too well since he had both given and received it on several occasions.</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia rolled her eyes and smacked the other man’s hands off Creed’s face.  “Keep it in your pants, Sergey.  His heart belongs to another.”</p><p> </p><p>The man named Sergey sighed in frustration then glanced to the side to see Sven.  He gave him a disgusted look and spoke again.  “With <b>this?!”</b></p><p> </p><p>“NO!”  Sven and Creed screamed at the same time, both equally repulsed by the idea.</p><p> </p><p>Sven then realized how rudely the man had addressed him and suddenly became offended.  “HEY!  Who asked you anyway?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sergey rolled his eyes and brushed the man aside as if he meant nothing to him, then turned his attention back to Creed.  He crossed his arms and gave the silver man a disappointed looked.  “So, who’s the lucky man?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself suddenly get sad and looked away, hoping the other man did not see the pain in his eyes.  Anastasia <b>did </b>see her student’s discomfort and frowned, knowing exactly why he was so turned off by this topic and decided to try and spare him the extra pain.  However, she was also aware Creed wanted to be as open about his love as possible, so while he might not have been able to say his name on his own, she knew he wouldn’t fault her for summarizing his story.</p><p> </p><p>“Train is the name of the man who has conquered our dear Creed’s heart.  And let’s just say there’s more to be desired of the relationship.”  She spoke quickly, trying to urge her other student that this was not a subject to be pushed further.</p><p> </p><p>Sergey glanced at the woman, then back at Creed who seemed to be relieved that he didn’t have to say it.  The tall man frowned down at the silver man, knowing that unrequited love all too well and already feeling a bit of a kinship to the handsome man that stood before him.  Taking his teacher’s hint, he tried to change the subject slowly and hopefully spare this beautiful man his pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Creed’s is your name?”  He watched as the man nodded his head, but still did not look at him.  “Well, I hope that man that has stolen your heart is worth it.  V kontse kontsov, takoy potryasayushche velikolepnyy muzhchina, kak ty, zasluzhivayet vsey lyubvi v mire.” (1)</p><p> </p><p>Creed smirked and looked at the man out of the corner of his eyes.  “Vashi slova, khot' i l'stivyye, ostayutsya bez vnimaniya. YA ne mogu smotret' na drugogo tak, kak smotryu na svoyu lyubov'.” (2)</p><p> </p><p>Sergey clutched his chest and leaned back against the doorframe, using it to prevent his swoon from knocking him over.  “Oh, and he speaks Russian as well!  Anastasia, get him away from me before I throw him over my shoulder and run off with him!”</p><p> </p><p>Creed covered his face, turning his body away slightly to avoid the eager man’s flirtatious words.  Had he met this man when he was at Chronos, he might have actually taken him up on his offer, just to get out these unrequited feelings from his Kitten. But that side of him was long dead.  Now that he had felt himself settle down, Creed no longer had the desire to be with another man in any form.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I can’t be with Train, then I won’t be with anyone ever again.  My heart, body, mind, and soul are forever Train’s…  Even if that means none of them will ever be touched again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had his fill of sexual partners and fulfilled his animalistic behavior enough for one lifetime.  And after knowing what it was like to be with Train, nothing would ever equal up to that.  Nothing could ever match the majesty of his beloved, and he wasn’t about to taint his memory with Train with someone he barely knew and potentially ruin whatever he had left of his beloved on his body or in his mind with a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nothing will ever sound as melodic as my love’s voice cracking in pleasure.  Nothing will ever feel as beautiful or taste as delicious as my sweet Kitten’s skin.  Nothing will ever be as magical as spending that intimate time with Train… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia smacked the tall man’s arm, which had apparently reached out to caress Creed’s cheek again.  “Control yourself, Sergey and begin practicing Mozart’s Piano Concerto No. 23.  We’ll meet at the recital hall in thirty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergey frowned at the old woman and gave Creed another wanton look before turning his attention to Anastasia.  “And what if I don’t have it?”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia rolled her eyes again.  “Sergey, you are literally a walking musical library.  I <b>know</b> you have it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergey shrugged his shoulders and turned away from her slightly.  “You know me too well, woman.  I’ll get right on it.”  He looked back and Creed, smiling intently as he spoke.  “Play the piano, handsome?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself blush and avoided the other man’s eyes.  “A little…”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia smacked him this time.  “Stop being modest.”  She looked at Sergey.  “He’s a genius.”</p><p> </p><p>Sergey looked Creed up and down.  “He just keeps getting better and better by the second…  Pal'tsy pianista dovol'no umelyye ... Ty kogda-nibud' trenirovalsya na mne?” (3)</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself rolled his eyes at the blonde’s words.  “Sledite za svoim tonom, ser. Khotya on mozhet i ne otvetit' na moyu lyubov', moye serdtse prinadlezhit tol'ko Treynu.” (4)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is this how it feels to be Train?  I’m not going to lie to myself, it’s a bit…  incommodious. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sergey deepened his frown.  “Alas, my heart’s desires go unheard once more…”  He reached a hand out to run through Creed’s silver hair, sighing sadly as he felt the silk, unique locks.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman smacked his hand again.  “Oh, it’s been heard loud and clear, Sergey.  Just get to practicing.”  Anastasia put a gentle hand on Creed’s arm, asking him to continue escorting her down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked at Sergey, then at the woman and complied with her request.  He heard the other man sigh again and close the door, followed almost immediately by muffled sounds the piece Anstasia told him to practice.  Creed smiled down at the small woman, enjoying seeing the control she had on the other students at the school.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is she asking him to practice that piece?  Does she plan on making me my own personal orchestra?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed barely had time to think as they had already reached another practice room which she had knocked on.  The silver man glanced back at Sven, who seemed to be just as confused as he was, but also put off a bit by the encounter with that man.  Creed wasn’t sure the sweeper had the right to be uncomfortable.  After all, he was the one being physically and verbally assaulted.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and revealed almost the polar opposite of Sergey.  In this practice room was a small girl, no older than Eve with short, dark hair, dark eyes, and dark skin.  She looked up at Creed, then immediately turned to Anastasia and gave her a curious look.  </p><p> </p><p>Anastasia smiled at the girl, then reached out and patted her shoulder gently.  “Aimee, please practice Mozart’s Piano Concerto No. 23.  Second movement. If you don’t know it, you can find a copy in my office.  Be ready to meet and perform it in thirty minutes in the recital hall.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl named Aimee nodded, gave Creed another glance, then shut the door.  They could hear a French Horn playing the piece behind the closed door and Anastasia nodded, then gestured for Creed to continue walking her down the hallway.  That conversation had gone much quicker than the other one, which seemed to please the older woman.  Creed was still confused and decided to finally voice his bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>“Anastasia…  What’s going on?”  He glanced down at the woman he was escorting, curiosity evident in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The woman smirked.  “I thought someone as smart as you would have pieced it together by now.  We’re building your accompaniment.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed winced a little at her statement, then looked back at the rooms they had just visited.  Anastasia could tell her star pupil was concerned about her choices and decided to try and calm his anxiety.  “Trust me in who I’m picking.  This piece requires those who have experienced great pain.  Just like you, they have gone through unspeakable traumas and are able to create music almost as beautiful as yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked at her.  While he trusted the woman, he didn’t think it was possible for anyone to ever match his sorrow, and it was evident in his eyes.  Anastasia seemed to sense this, and decided to divulge a bit more information about her other students.</p><p> </p><p>“Sergey escaped his country for fear of persecution of his sexual orientation.  He had been attacked on several occasions due to this, and after being almost beaten to death on several occasions, he left in hopes of finding a new home where he would be more free to express who he truly was.  Aimee is a selective mute.  She was abused by her father, then abandoned by her mother and left at an orphanage.  She’s actually my adopted daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt his heart drop at hearing those stories, feeling more of a kinship to them both.  There was something in both of their stories he could relate to, and he was starting to feel guilty over judging them before he knew them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I’m being self centered with my pain…  I guess it’s not fair to say no one can understand my pain.  Train’s right, I need to start thinking outside my own bubble. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They reached the next door which, after Anastasia knocked, revealed an older woman.  She was younger than Anastasia, but certainly older than both Creed and Sven.  She held a violin in her hand as she gave an empty smile to Anastasia.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ms. Willis?  How can I help you?”  She had a slightly Korean accent, dark hair and eyes, with pale skin.  She was rather short for a fully grown woman, only a bit taller than Anastasia.</p><p> </p><p>The old woman smiled kindly at her.  “Dae, do you by chance know Mozart’s Concerto No. 23?”</p><p> </p><p>Dae smiled and nodded.  “Of course!  What’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia nodded happily.  “We’re going to give my pride and joy here a chance to share his pain with others.”</p><p> </p><p>Dae then noticed Creed and smiled.  “Oh, is this Mr. Diskenth?  The prodigy piano student?”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia smiled again.  “Yes.  Do you think you can have it ready in thirty minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>The Korean woman nodded.  “Absolutely, anything for you, Ms. Willis.”</p><p> </p><p>She bowed to Anastasia, then Creed, closed the door quietly and began practicing immediately.  Before Creed could ask the question, his teacher answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Both of her children died two years ago.  Car accident that was caused by her drunk husband.  She spends most of her days here.  I forced her to after the first sucide attempt.  I refuse to let her out of my sight.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed heard himself gasp, then looked back at Sven who was still following them.  The green sweeper’s eyes widened as well, his face going pale as he seemed to think about how he would react if Eve died.  Creed saw Sven shake his head rapidly, trying to rid himself of the depressing thoughts, then take in a deep breath to try and calm himself.  Creed felt an aching pain stab at his heart as well as he thought about the same scenario.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I couldn’t imagine what life would be like without Eve either…  It hurts too much.  I can’t imagine how he feels. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself about to comfort the man, but found it was too late as his teacher was knocking on the final door.  </p><p> </p><p>Before the door opened, Anastasia glanced at Creed.  “Do you by chance speak Spanish as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smirked mischievously at her.  “Para ofenderme, Anastasia. No te enseñas un sinfín de idiomas solo para saltarte algo tan crucial como el español.” (5)</p><p> </p><p>The older woman laughed lightly and patted his arm that still held her.  “Why did you learn so many languages?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed blushed and turned away slightly.  “To impress Train…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It worked for a little.  He loved the languages I spoke.  And then, I blew it... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This one took a little longer for the occupant to open it, but when it did, it revealed a middle aged man who was about a foot shorter than Creed.  He was bald with dark eyes and dark skin, his face slightly wrinkled as he looked at Anastasia, face unchanging as he silently looked at the woman standing before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”  His voice had a Spanish accent, his face still unflinching as he kept his eyes locked on the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Francisco, do you know Mozart’s Piano concerto No. 23?”</p><p> </p><p>The man squinted his eyes at her, then at Creed and he was able to see a bassoon resting on a chair in the background.  Anastasia elbowed him, causing the silver man to jump a little.  He looked down at the woman who was gesturing towards the man and he understood what she wanted him to do.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Conoces el Concierto para piano n. 23 de Mozart?” (6)</p><p> </p><p>Francisco gave him a curious look, then nodded slowly as he eyed Anastasia uneasily.  She smiled and spoke to him in perfect Spanish as well.  “¿Puedes estar listo para tocarlo en treinta minutos en la sala de recitales?” (7)</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again.  “Lo tengo memorizado.” (8)</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia smiled.  “Bueno. Te veremos pronto.” (9)</p><p> </p><p>He shut the door quickly, practicing the piece he was told to practice.  Creed turned to his teacher and cocked an eyebrow.  “If you speak Spanish, why did you have me translate the first sentence?”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia laughed, then coughed.  “Francisco is a hard one to win over.  I figured if he knew you spoke his native language, he’d be more willing to trust you.  He left his country seeking protection from gangs in his town.  His wife and daughter were murdered.  He’s actually not even legally here.  I’ve been hiding him.”  </p><p> </p><p>She spoke the sentence so nonchalantly that Creed had to actually replay it in his head to make sure he heard it correctly.  When she pulled him slightly down the end of the hallway and back where they came from, Creed obeyed her silent orders and helped lead her down the hallway.  He made eye contact with Sven as he turned, making sure to give him an apologetic look so the sweeper knew he was sorry this was taking longer than he anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does she really intend on me playing this piece right here and now with all these people I barely know?  What makes her think it’ll work? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed thought even with his shared trauma background of these people, there was no way they’d be able to perform this piece right on the spot.  Practicing with an orchestra required weeks of practice, not hours.  It seemed impossible to perform such a heartfelt, somber piece with strangers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, I guess I should trust her.  I may not have known her long, but she hasn’t led me astray yet.  She’s proven herself time and time again and she most certainly cares about my well being. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back to the recital hall and Creed led the woman to the stage once more.  She gestured for him to take a seat in front of the piano again as she continued making her way back stage.  Creed watched her go curiously, then asked his teacher a question.  He went through the instruments they just collected and realized they were missing one.</p><p> </p><p>“Anastasia, if we’re going to do this, don’t we need a flute?  We’ve gotten every instrument the piece requires except a flute.”  He knew they needed at least two of each instrument, but he had a feeling his teacher was only worried about getting the basics before she worried about adding in everything else they needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, my dear.  Good observation!  We do need a flute.  Luckily, we already have one!”</p><p> </p><p>Creed turned to the back stage where she had slowly made her way to, then once more slowly returned from.  In her hand was a small case which he recognized immediately as belonging to a flute.  She dragged a chair along with her, which worried Creed so he stood and took it from her, bringing it so it sat beside the piano and helped her sit back down.  She smiled warmly at him, then patted his hand kindly as she unpacked the instrument.  Creed watched her with concerned eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She seems worse than the last time I saw her.  I wish she would tell me what was wrong.  I know this isn’t just a cold like she insists. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He asked her many times what was wrong, but she refused to answer his question.  She always found something else to change the subject to or would just obtusely avoid the questions altogether.  Whenever she did answer, she simply told him it was a cold and left it at that.  However, Creed knew better.  There was something more wrong with her than she let on.  It was obvious his teacher didn’t want him to worry about her and he learned quickly not to push information from her.  She often shut down or lashed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I guess that’s not much different than how I used to be.  Maybe that’s why she’s so forgiving of my past.  That and she’s clearly also kept the company of many misfits.  Not to mention adopted one.  I can’t believe I didn’t know she had a daughter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was strange for him to hear Aimee was her daughter, but Creed knew she wouldn’t lie to him.  However, curiosity was killing him, so he decided to ask her.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you adopt Aimee?”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia finished setting up her flute and warming up, then turned to her silver student to answer his question.  “About five years ago.  My late wife and I always wanted one, but seeing as it was nearly impossible for us to adopt, I decided to adopt in her honor.  Besides, Aimee needed a mother in her life.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed stared at his teacher as she continued warming up her flute.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Five years ago?  Even five years would have put her old enough to be that girl’s grandmother, not mother.  And did she say </em> <b> <em>late</em> </b> <em> wife?  What has this woman been through? </em></p><p> </p><p>The way Anastasia spoke, it was as if she assumed Creed knew everything about her already.  Her tone was so matter-of-fact and it threw him off a little.  But, he figured that was probably how she best expressed her emotions.  Instead of having meaningful conversations about herself, it seemed like she preferred it to come up organically.  As if she didn’t want to waste any precious time she had left talking about herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That makes sense, but it only makes me more worried there is something more wrong with her than a simple recurring cold. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He built up the courage to ask her again what was wrong with her physically, but heard his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, lightly Russian accented voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you look even better sitting behind a piano, prekrasnyy.” (10)</p><p> </p><p>Creed looked over to see Sergey walking quietly quickly to the stage, his lascivious look unchanging from when the silver man met him in the practice room.  Creed heard his teacher scoff at the man’s comments, signaling she understood Russian as well as she addressed her insatiable student.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, Sergey, do you have to be so blatant?  You could at least leave something to the imagination for the boy if you wish to woo him.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt himself blush at the woman’s words, then even more so when the man in question approached him from behind and wrapped both his arms around his neck, resting his head gently on the silver man’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“When you’ve been so isolated from your true self for so long, it’s hard to put the plug back on it so quickly.”  Sergey whispered the next words in Creed’s ears, making the swordsman’s eyes widen.  “And when I see something so beautiful, it’s unfair to deny me a bit of its grace…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed stayed frozen until the man pulled away, but he could still feel his breath against his ear.  He took a deep breath and rubbed his face, hoping that would cover up how embarrassed that situation just made him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not to mention the fact that he just referred to me as an object.  Maybe I owe my Kitten another apology… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silver man shook his head as Sergey pulled out his clarinet and began playing towards the back of the stage.  Next, Aimee came in.  She glanced at Sven who seemed to be just as embarrassed for Creed at his encounter with the tall man as he was, then made her way to the stage.  She gave Anastasia a small smile, then looked at Creed quickly, then back to her large case holding her French Horn.  She unpacked it quickly, then sat at the edge of the stage and put the brass instrument on her lap.  She swung her legs on the stage, watching the entrance of the recital hall, knowing there were more people coming.</p><p> </p><p>Dae and Francisco entered at the same time, both of them stepping on the stage and taking out their instruments as well.  Within seconds, the stage was filled with skilled musicians practicing beautifully, Creed’s teacher included.  The silver man looked at Sven with a slightly panicked look on his face, not sure how to handle this situation.  He had never performed with a live orchestra before, so he was beginning to get a bit nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Sven had been silent this whole time since he really just wanted to watch and see what was going to happen.  The only reason he followed them was because he was too scared of the old woman to say no.  He had to admit, seeing all these different people with their tragic backgrounds forming together under the same building with the same passion for music in their hearts was rather nice to watch.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This woman seems to have a knack for attracting strange people.  Although I guess I’m no better.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need reminding of how strange his sweeper group was, Creed and Lin included.  It was also kind of comforting to know she was good with all backgrounds of people.  That meant not only would she not be scared of Creed, but also might be the best person to help him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, other than Train, but the extra level of help Creed requires of him isn’t something Train is ever going to give him again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sven felt eyes on him and saw Creed giving him a frightful look.  For whatever reason, he felt compelled to comfort the man in some way.  After everything he had heard today, including the silver man’s piano playing, Sven could feel a bit of a soft spot forming for him.  He smiled kindly and nodded, letting Creed know he wasn’t mad at being kept away from home longer.  He also wanted the swordsman to know he could perform with these people, despite barely knowing them.</p><p> </p><p>Creed let out a long breath when Sven nodded, feeling a bit better getting the sweeper’s approval.  Ever since he joined their group, Creed had desperately been trying to get the older man’s acceptance.  He was sort of the father of their rag-tag team, and Creed always felt left out.  He knew if he could get on Sven’s good side, he would finally be established as a full fledged member of the group.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thanks’ Sven.  It’s the little things that matter. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia cleared her throat which brought Creed’s attention back to her.  He looked at her, then the rest of the group.  Sergey was still eyeing him quite salaciously, Aimee looking more towards her adopted mother for the ready sign than Creed.  Dae was smiling brightly at him and Francisco barely seemed interested in anything they were doing.  Everyone was standing except Anastasia, who was sitting ready with her flute.  The rest of the group had their instruments ready to play, just waiting for the go ahead from Creed.</p><p> </p><p>With one more glance at Sven and seeing he was also waiting to hear the music they created, Creed took a deep breath and began to play the piece again.  As he started, he saw images of his beloved walking away from him.  He saw his cat falling into the arms of another man who very obviously loved him.  Creed felt his heart weep with longing and ache, pleading in his mind for Train to come back.  Begging his Kitten to return his feelings once more, except this time he used his music instead of his words.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Anastasia come in with her flute solo, reminding Creed that he wasn’t alone in his heartache.  It was then he realized what the woman’s previous words to him truly meant.  She too had lost the one she loved, and was letting her pain out through her music as well.  Not wanting her to feel alone either, Creed resumed his playing, echoing the heartache the older woman felt through his piano playing. </p><p> </p><p>In the background, he heard Dae’s violin, as if she didn’t want her pain to stand out, but still needed to be heard, needing to release her agony through her music.  Next, he heard Sergey come in with Francisco, the two of them attempting to make their pain sound more optimistic than it really was.  As if they two of them didn’t want the rest of the world to know how much they had been through.  Similar to Dae, they didn’t want to outright sing their hurt to the world, but still knew they couldn’t hold it in.  Creed couldn’t help but think of how similar Segey’s playing was to the bit of personality he had seen so far.  He presented himself as outgoing and optimistic, but the pain in his eyes was too much to ignore.</p><p> </p><p>Creed resumed his solo again, once more thinking of his beloved and what he had done to hurt him.  Thinking of how he had broken the only man he could ever love.  How he had traumatized his already traumatized cat.  How he had ruined something so beautiful between them, burning it to ashes and watched it drift away carelessly in the air.  Creed knew he had forced his love away from him, and there was nothing he could ever do to bring him back.  However, when he heard the rest of the musicians on stage respond to his heartache briefly, he knew that maybe he wasn’t alone.  He could hear Francisco’s light bassoon playing in the background, which was a nice reminder to Creed he truly wasn’t alone in his pain.</p><p> </p><p>When they played together, Creed felt himself bonding with the group of castaways.  He may have only just met them, but in the moment, he was able to understand them better than anyone else in the world.  In that moment, they shared their pain with each other, letting them all know they were no longer alone.  And they would never be alone as long as they had each other and their music.</p><p> </p><p>When the piece ended, all eyes fell on Creed who only just noticed he had been crying.  He wiped the tears away quickly, turning away from his fellow musicians and towards Sven.  As much as he felt like he had just bonded with these people, he’d rather someone like Sven see him cry than the rest of them.  After all, he knew the sweeper had seen him cry several times before.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of silence and allowing Creed time to calm himself, Sergey finally spoke, a bit breathlessly.  “I think I’m in love…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed heard Aimee smack the man as he let out a quiet yelp, then a sad whine as Anastasia had clearly thrown him a dirty look.  “What did I say about your pants before, Sergey?”</p><p> </p><p>To lessen the awkwardness, Dae started clapping happily.  “That was brilliant!  Ms. Willis, where did you find him?”</p><p> </p><p>Anastasia placed a hand on Creed’s shoulder, gesturing for him to turn around to face her.  As always, he listened to his teacher and looked her in the eyes.  In that moment, he could tell she understood his pain far more than he realized.  She smiled compassionately at him, then patted his cheek gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the only one who has lost their true love.  And you’re not the only one who has experienced pain.  Just remember this, Creed, you’re not alone.  No matter how true that feeling may be.”  She turned to the rest of the group and motioned with her hand for them to pack up.  “Practice that piece every day.  We’ll be performing it live in two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>None of the other musicians seemed put off by the late notice, but Creed on the other hand looked as if he had been shot.  He watched, dumbfounded as his teacher put her flute away, not sure how to handle this news that was just dumped on him.  Especially since the rest of the group didn’t seem at all bothered by this hammer than had been dropped on them.</p><p> </p><p><em> Did she say </em> <b> <em>two weeks</em> </b> <em> ?!  There’s </em> <b> <em>no way</em> </b> <em> I can be ready by then!  I’ve never played in front of a group before.  This was the biggest group I’ve played in front of! </em></p><p> </p><p>In his stunned state, Sergey had found a way to approach him from the side, leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  Creed jumped and clutched his cheek, then looked at the man as he laughed and walked away, winking at him as he stepped off the stage.  Aimee smacked him again, much like her adopted mother had earlier as Dae giggled brightly and Francisco seemed uninterested in everything that had happened. They left the recital together, all of them talking about what else they would be performing in two weeks along with Creed’s big solo.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the old woman, giving her a frightened look at this new information.  “Anastasia…  What makes you think I can perform this in two weeks?  I don’t even own a keyboard yet!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman laughed, then coughed loudly as she leaned back in her chair.  “You perform it just now.  What makes you think you <b>can’t</b> perform it in two weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed frowned at her.  “Spontaneously performing for a group of random misfits is not the same as <b>knowing </b> and <b>dreading</b> performing for a group of critical strangers later.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed again, this time able to hold back her cough as she slowly stood.  “Stop being so down on yourself and start to see your value.  If you don’t love yourself, how do you expect someone else to?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed didn’t need to know who she was talking about and he felt himself slump a little in his chair.  He knew she was right, but it seemed as if she was still convinced he could win Train back.  “You speak such sweet words of hope.  How else can I convince you that Train will never love me again?”</p><p> </p><p>“And how else can I convince you that he’s never stopped loving you in the first place?”  She smirked widely at his shocked, yet sanguine look and continued.  “The way you’ve described your bond…  It’s impossible to believe it will never happen again.  I am convinced you are meant to be with your mysterious cat, and there’s nothing you or he can say or do that will convince me otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed laughed bitterly and looked away from her.  “Even if I tell you he is currently making love to another man?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes.  “No need to be so candid, but no.  That does not convince me.  To me, it sounds like he is desperately trying to forget you, but all he’s going to do is delay the inevitable and unfortunately break another heart along the way.  In anything, I feel worse for that man than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words pushed Sven out of his stupor.  The musicians had placed him under a temporary spell, so he was only just able to key into the conversation Creed was having with Anastasia.  Those words struck a chord in Sven, since he had said them to Creed and Eve not long ago.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does Train really still love Creed?  Has he really just been ignoring it out of anger? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t deny that the two of them had a bond he had never seen before and was pretty sure it was deeper than Train was willing to admit.  However, it was hard for Sven to believe Train was still in love with Creed.  He knew whatever he had going with Lin wasn’t going to last, but he couldn’t imagine the cat going back to Creed after what he did to Saya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s no way.  There’s just no way Train would ever willingingly be with Creed again.  I can’t and won’t accept that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What he could accept was seeing how much better Creed was after their time at the music school.  He came in a complete mess, on the verge of tipping over the edge and distraught to the point Sven was willing to be alone with him in hopes that would protect Eve.  Now that they were about to leave, Creed was a completely different person.  If it was possible, he was even more calm than before.  As if music was able to bring out his sensitive, peaceful side.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And maybe, I’m wrong.  Maybe there is something more to Creed than what I saw that night.  Maybe…  Just maybe, that night wasn’t who the real Creed was.  Maybe Chronos had brought out the absolute worst in him and now that he’s away from them, he’s able to be his true self. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew this was true for Train and he knew he was a bit hypocritical for being able to forgive and accept the Black Cat so easily, but not Creed.  The difference was Sven saw the silver man kill someone whereas he had never seen Train so much as hurt another person let alone murder.  </p><p> </p><p><em> But, that doesn’t make it fair, does it?  Just because I didn’t </em> <b> <em>see</em> </b> <em> Train kill anyone doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.  Creed may have always been more unstable than Train, but, if I can forgive a legendary assassin, surely I can forgive an unstable man with a tragic background who may have just made a mistake? </em></p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was even inclined to entertain the idea of admitting Creed made a mistake was a huge step for him.  But, it was something he was able to start thinking about now.  After today, Sven was able to see another side of Creed, and he didn’t mind this side.  In fact, he felt like he might be able to like this side.  Maybe even consider him a friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And now, I know what I need to do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Creed tried to help the woman stand.  She declined and insisted she wanted to continue playing her flute in peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Aimee will be back to help me anyway.  It’s getting late, you should get going.  I’ve kept your strange, green haired friend here long enough as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!”  Sven yelled and stood from his chair.</p><p> </p><p>The woman ignored him and patted Creed’s cheek again, and began to unpack her flute once more.  The silver man smiled at her and stood.  “Thank you, Anastasia.  I don’t know how I will ever be able to make this up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled up at him.  “Just learn to love yourself.  That’s all I ask.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly.  “I’ll try…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed turned and stepped off the stage and over to Sven.  The sweeper was standing, briefcase in hand and managed to give the silver man a proud smile.  “Rins and Eve were right.  You’re quite a piano player.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled in return.  “Thank you, Sven.  That means to hear that from you.”  He began to walk towards the door of the recital hall, knowing the green man was following him.  “Let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Sven caught up to him as they stepped outside and towards the car.  “Before we do that, let’s make a pitstop at the local music store.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked at him as he unlocked the car.  “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Sven smirked.  “Didn’t you hear?  You’ve got a song to perform.  We need to get you a keyboard to practice with.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled slowly, then felt another tear leave his eye.  “Thanks, Sven….”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lin was happy to see he had woken up before Train since it gave him a bit more time to enjoy the view of his cute, sleeping face.  The number sighed blissfully and reached out a hand to caress his cheek, then slid his fingers up and through the cat’s hair.  Train’s face was unmoving while he did this, obviously still in deep slumber and unaware Lin was admiring how stunning he looked while sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How can one person be so perfect on every level? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After finally getting Train to make love to him, Lin knew he was hooked completely.  He was certainly enamored with the man before, but after what they just shared together, Lin knew he was even more under the Black Cat’s influence, whether that’s what Train intended or not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know he didn’t mean for this to happen.  But, as I told him before, that’s not his fault.  It’s not his fault I’ve fallen so completely head over heels in love with him.  And I told him to stop worrying about it and let me deal with it on my own.  But…  That’s getting to be harder every day... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The more Lin was around Train, the further in love with him he fell.  It was as if every day, the cat revealed another part of himself unknowingly that Lin found too endearing not to love.  As time had gone on, he was sure there was no way he’d ever be able to get over his feelings for Train and he was just happy the gunman was willing to entertain him even on a casual hookup level.  Lin knew Train didn’t feel the same way about him, but he also knew he had made that bed himself.</p><p> </p><p><em> And now I have to lie in it.  He very obviously </em> <b> <em>doesn’t </em> </b> <em> love me and while that hurts, I also don’t care.  As long as he is with me, I can get him to fall in love with me. </em></p><p> </p><p>That was something Lin was very confident of and one of the only things that made his unrequited feelings tolerable.  His self-assurance that he could make Train love him was the main reason he was so willing to accept the lack of affection the gunman gave him.  He was convinced that with time and proper wooing of the Black Cat, his feelings would be returned in no time.</p><p> </p><p><em> Except, it hasn’t been ‘no time’.  I fell in love with him quite a while ago and it took </em> <b> <em>forever</em> </b> <em> to even talk him into a date.  But, I guess it took him a while to return Creed’s feelings too, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>Lin frowned as he continued caressing his new lover’s hair and cheek, trying to use the touch of the man he loved to make himself feel better.  He told Train he didn’t care if he kissed Creed, but the truth was, he did.  The only reason he was able to forget the heartbreak was because Train made love to him afterwards.  Even if that was Lin’s idea, it still happened and no one would ever be able to take that memory from him.  Not even Creed.  He also knew he wasn’t mad at Train and didn’t feel betrayed since his sweet love didn’t even consider Lin to be his boyfriend until just now.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But even now, it doesn’t feel true.  It feels like he’s forcing himself to be with me or to feel something for me so he can move on from Creed.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite whatever Train said, Lin knew Train wasn’t fully invested and he also knew it wasn’t going to be Train’s fault if his heart was broken.  Train had been very upfront with him about everything, but Lin didn’t need the cat to be as blunt with him as he was.  He didn’t need to hear the painful truths his boyfriend wanted him to hear because he could see it in Train’s eyes.  Lin could see Train did not return his feelings and he knew what he was getting himself into when he first talked Train into going on a date with him.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I thought all that Train had left for Creed was just a physical attraction.  But now I’m not so sure.  Now, I’m starting to think there’s something more to his feelings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dealing with his intense emotions for the cat was harder than before since it was impossible to ignore the truth anymore.  Lin knew, without a shadow of a doubt, there was something more between Train and Creed than the gunman was willing to acknowledge.  It was clear to him that his Sweetness was ignoring and denying feelings that had resurfaced in the last few months, and Lin’s heart was starting to think it was only a matter of time before it was shattered to pieces.  That was another reason he was so willing to accept the inevitable heartbreak the gunman was going to give him.  If he was going to lose Train to Creed eventually, at least he could get whatever he could out of him in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ll cling to him as long as I can.  And I won’t go down without a fight.  I won’t just hand him over to Creed.  He doesn’t deserve Train after what he did to him.  I just hope my Sweetness continues to see that as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin smiled and nuzzled his face against Train’s shoulder and neck, closing his eyes for a minute as he snuggled as close to the man he loved as possible.  Train’s arms were still wrapped around his back, but loosely since he was sleeping.  However, that fact that he was even in the Black Cat’s arms was enough for him.  The fact that he was still freely able to caress his silky skin and chocolate hair meant the world to him and made him the happiest that he had ever felt.</p><p> </p><p>It was then Lin realized they were both still naked and felt himself start to get hard at the thought.  He pulled his head away slightly from the cat so he could look down at his bare chest and licked his lips.  Lin let his desires take over and trailed his fingers up and down the gunman’s chest, etching the feel of the cat’s strong muscle and smooth skin into his memory.</p><p> </p><p>He reached a lower and felt up the man’s thighs as well, moaning as his finger lightly brushed against Train’s exposed member, feeling himself ready to lose control over just the idea of the cat’s cock.  Again, he allowed himself to cave into his desires and traced the tips of his fingers along his lover’s shaft, pressing his lips against Train’s chest and kissing it gently.  He continued his gestures for a few more minutes, silently praying he would wake Train up and they could begin round two, but also just content on fondling the man in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I don’t think he’d mind.  He hasn’t turned down any of my sexual advances since our first date. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lin heard Train moan quietly as he slowly opened his eyes.  When Number X saw the cat’s eyes open all the way, he smirked and gripped his hand around Train’s shaft, making sure he locked eyes with his Sweetness.  He saw his lover’s eyes open wider and look down in confusion at Lin.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what’s happening?”  Train’s words were slurred as he spoke, since he still didn’t feel fully awake, even with what Lin was doing to him.</p><p> </p><p>Lin tightened his grip a little and kissed the gunman’s chest a little more fervently as he answered the question posed to him.  “Round two.”</p><p> </p><p>Train blinked and looked behind himself so he could see out the window.  “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing as he still hadn’t been stopped, Lin continued his motions against his boyfriend.  “Why does that matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it looks like the sun is setting.  How long was I asle---”  He gasped loudly when Lin sucked on his nipple, then twirled his thumb around the tip of his penis.</p><p> </p><p>Lin chuckled lightly as he heard Train moan and pushed himself a little harder into the cat.  “Again, I fail to see how that matters.  Just let me have my way with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Train yelped a little as Lin pushed him back against the bed and began attacking his neck.  When the number’s erect member brushed against his own he gasped again and tilted his head a little so the man had more access to his neck.  Lin took this invitation with glee and nippled at the sensitive skin along his sweet cat’s soft flesh, his hand still moving rhythmically against Train’s slowly hardening cock.</p><p> </p><p>Train’s hands moved to Lin’s back as the number began moving his hand faster against him, very obviously trying to entice the gunman’s body into making love to him again and the cat was too tired to stop him.  It also didn’t help that it felt really good and he didn’t really <b>want</b> to say no to these feelings.  Train felt his breath get faster as Lin grabbed the lube with his other hand and began greasing him up once more.</p><p> </p><p>Train swallowed thickly and ran his fingers along Lin’s back as he spoke.  “Is anyone home yet?”  </p><p> </p><p>He heard Sven’s car pull up a while ago, then immediately pull away which made him think the sweeper left with Creed.  Where they had gone to, he didn’t know.  However, he also knew he wasn’t allowed to care.  Especially not after confirming his relationship with Lin both physically and emotionally.  </p><p> </p><p><em> I </em> <b> <em>can’t</em> </b> <em> care about where Creed is.  He’s none of my business.  I need to focus on Lin if I want to move forward. </em></p><p> </p><p>He gasped again as Lin moved faster, then moaned as the number bit him again.  Luckily, the man on top of him seemed intent on keeping his attention off his ex-lover and on his new one.  Lin moved his lips from Train’s neck and to his lips, kissing him deeply before finally responding to the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Once more, why does it matter?  Just let me ride the train again…”  He moved his lips back over to Train’s ear, kissing it before he spoke in a seductive whisper.  “I already bought a ticket…”</p><p> </p><p>After he finished his sentence, Lin gripped the cat a little tighter and smiled widely when he heard his lover moan loudly and spread his legs.  The number continued his kisses and just as he was about to insert Train inside him, he heard the door open and Sven’s voice loudly entering his ear, completely drowning out the delicious sounds his boyfriend was making.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Creed!  Lift and tilt it to the <b>left</b>!”  Sven sounded strained as he spoke, as if he was carrying something heavy.</p><p> </p><p>“I <b>am</b> tilting to the left!”  Creed retorted, just as aggravated as the sweeper.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <b>my</b> left!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then say <b>that</b> next time!”</p><p> </p><p>Train’s eyes widened and he pushed Lin off him instinctively, as if he was about to get caught cheating on his lover.  This was absolutely unacceptable to Lin since <b>he</b> was Train’s lover and it didn’t matter if Creed heard what they were doing.  In fact, Lin <b>wanted</b> Creed to know.  Even though he knew it would hurt the swordsman, he <b>wanted</b> Creed to hear him and wanted him to know how far their relationship had progressed since he left.</p><p> </p><p>However, as he tried to continue his assault against Train, Lin’s body still more than willing to keep going, he felt his boyfriend pushing him off again.  He looked frustratingly at the Black Cat who was staring worriedly at the door and took a firm hold of his lover’s face.  The number turned Train’s head so he was looking him in the eyes, letting the cat know how annoyed he was with his current actions.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is your lover?  Me or him?”  Even Lin was surprised with how angry his voice sounded.  He was normally calm and collected, but the idea of Train being so concerned with Creed’s presence had set him off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He shouldn’t be hiding what we’re doing from Creed! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train stared in bewilderment at the other man, shocked at how forceful he was with his actions and his words.  “...You.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin nodded and lessened his hold a little, but did not let go.  “Then why does it matter if he knows what we’re doing?  Why did you have to stop me because <b>he</b> came home?”</p><p> </p><p>Train blinked.  “I-It’s not just him.  Sven if here too.  I don’t want <b>either</b> of them to hear us.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin rolled his eyes, not buying that excuse for a second.  “That’s not true and you know it.  I’m fine if you don’t love me and I’m not mad that you kissed him, but if you’re going to hide the commitment you just made to me, <b>then</b> I’m going to put my foot down.”</p><p> </p><p>Train eyed him curiously, not sure what he meant by that.  “What are yo---”</p><p> </p><p>“---I’m saying if you don’t tell him, then I will.  And I <b>know</b> you don’t want that.”  He was trying to be understanding towards his sweet love, but at a certain point he knew he needed to set boundaries.</p><p> </p><p><em> And not telling Creed what we are is one of them.  If he really is serious about committing to me and giving this relationship a shot, then he needs to be open about what we are.  I won’t take his little make out session with Creed as a betrayal, but I </em> <b> <em> will </em> </b> <em> take his silence of our upgraded relationship as one. </em></p><p> </p><p>Train kept looking at him, knowing Lin was right, but also not wanting to hurt Creed.  He was still unsure what that kiss he shared with his ex-partner was about, but he also knew he didn’t have the time to think about it and that was his own fault.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I was the one that ran off with Lin and slept with him after I kissed Creed.  I made sure I didn’t have to think about it, but now that the reality is setting in…  I don’t know what to do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He also knew lying about what he said to Lin was wrong to both of them.  Not only would it unfairly leave Creed in the dark, but it was also unfair to Lin.  After all, he did say he was going to commit to Number X and this was the time to prove that.  If he was really going to convince himself and Lin that he had moved on from Creed, this was the first chance he was going to have to prove it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even if it hurts Creed…  I have to.  And…  I guess we need to put that kiss to bed as well.  Before it starts to sit and spoil in a heated silence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train sighed and nodded his head, which seemed to be enough to make Lin let him go.  However, when the shorter man began eagerly kissing his neck again, Train pulled up away and gave him a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>“No.  Not now.  The moment is over.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin groaned sadly and rested his head against Train’s chest.  “It’s ruined for you, but not for me…”</p><p> </p><p>Lin knew he was still hard, but he could feel his Sweetness had gone soft almost the second his friends came back.  It was hard for him to accept, but it seemed like Train was right.  The moment had been ruined by Creed, even if the silver man didn’t intend for that to happen.  He allowed Train to push him off and watched bitterly as he Black Cat began to dress himself</p><p>Lin growled quietly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn that man... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as Train walked towards the door and slid off the bed, putting his pants on sadly then slipping his shirt on his shoulders.  He didn’t button it, deciding that he didn’t care if either of the men outside saw his bare chest and also hoping that Creed would take notice and piece together what just happened between him and the Black Cat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Although, he probably already figured it out.  That’s probably why he left in the first place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train opened the door and stepped outside, not noticing Lin was following behind with his open shirt.  They turned the corner and saw Sven and Creed eyeing an electric piano together, as if assessing what they were going to do with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it going to fit down the hallway?”  Sven asked as he eyed the instrument.</p><p> </p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders.  “If it doesn’t, can we leave it out here?  Since it’s electric, I can use headphones to practice so I won’t bother anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Sven brushed his words away.  “If we need to, sure, but I’ll be honest, I kind of want to hear you practicing.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed gave him a confused look.  “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Sven nodded.  “Yeah.  It might be nice to bring a little culture into this house.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled.  “Well, I’m not gonna lie, it’s hard to practice when you know people are listening.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you picked the wrong group to travel with.  There’s always <b>someone</b> nosing around.”  Sven chuckled as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Creed laughed as well.  “That’s fair.”  He felt relieved Sven was able to joke around with him.  They had a pleasant rest of their day and almost felt like they were becoming friends.</p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe he’ll even let </em> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <em> babysit Eve next time.  Although, I don’t think she needs anyone watching her.  She’s a very capable young lady. </em></p><p> </p><p>Creed stepped away from the piano.  “How about I go get a tape measure so we can see if it’ll fit before we start fighting it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sven rolled his eyes.  “Probably should have done that before we bought the damn thing…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed chuckled lightly.  “I don’t want to hear complaints because I’m sick of reminding you this was <b>your</b> idea.”</p><p> </p><p>The silver man ignored the green sweeper’s protests as he turned around to head to the closest to get the tape measure.  He stopped when he saw his Kitten standing there, watching the scene with peaceful happiness, obviously glad to see Creed and Sven getting along.  Creed was too elated to see Train to realize Lin was standing right behind him and they walked out of the cat’s room together.  He was in such a good mood after the day he had, he almost completely forgot what happened between them earlier and started to move towards his beloved to embrace him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Train!”  He stopped himself suddenly when he finally saw Lin, then noticed the state of the number.  His shirt was completely open and his hair was a mess, which Creed knew was odd since the man always made sure to look his best.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Especially when he comes to see Train.  So…  I guess this means they really did sleep together while we were gone… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed knew that was going to happen even before he left, but seeing the aftermath of it only made it all the more real.  Seeing the man smiling at him changed Creed’s whole demeanor.  Even seeing his beloved’s gorgeous eyes giving him a concerned look did not help.  All he wanted to do was grab his Kitten and scream at Lin that Train was his.  He wanted to take Train in his arms and run away from the rest of the world and beg for his cat to love him again.  This scene only made all those urges stronger and Creed forced himself to take a step back and look away from his beloved, which was hard to do.  However, he knew if he didn’t, he was going to do something he would regret.</p><p> </p><p>Train saw his former partner’s reaction and felt his heart drop.  He knew he had to tell Creed, but it looked as though the man had already figured it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Again, I shouldn’t care what he thinks.  My relationship with Lin is none of his business. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew that wasn’t true, though.  With how deeply Creed loved him, it was cruel not to tell him.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I’m living honestly and morally right.  I can’t keep this from him.  Still…  I wish Lin wouldn’t be so obvious about it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train ignored his new lover as he stepped behind him and wrapped an arm around his elbow.  Instead, he decided to address the scene unfolding in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“You bought a piano?”  He directed the question at Sven, since it seemed like Creed wasn’t ready to look at him yet.</p><p> </p><p>Sven nodded and stood up from behind the instrument, either not noticing or not caring about the man that latched onto Train.  “Yup.  We paid a visit to Anastasia and that ended up being the final push I needed to go ahead with the purchase.”</p><p> </p><p>Train nodded, but frowned.</p><p> </p><p><em> I thought </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> was going to get him a piano… </em></p><p> </p><p>He actually planned on getting Creed a piano for his birthday, but it seemed like that idea was thrown out the window now.  Train was surprised how much it actually hurt to know his former partner had gone shopping for a piano without him.  It also bothered him that now everyone had met Creed’s teacher except him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hopefully I’ll get to meet her soon.”  Train wasn’t aware of how sad his voice sounded, but both Lin and Creed did.</p><p> </p><p>Lin frowned and latched onto his boyfriend a little tighter, trying to remind the cat that he was in a relationship with <b>him </b>and not Creed.  The swordsman, on the other hand, was immediately knocked out of his stupor when he heard his beloved’s melancholy and found the strength to look at him again, needing to know his Kitten was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Creed whined at the sadness he saw in his love’s beautiful eyes and tried to comfort him.  “I’m sorry, Train…  It all happened so fast.  I---”</p><p> </p><p>“----What are you sorry for, Creed?  Train will meet her in two weeks, won’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>All three men looked at Sven when he spoke, the sweeper confused at the three different looks they were giving him.  Lin’s face was frustrated and strained as he clinged a little tighter to Train.  Creed looked shocked and embarrassed, as if he didn’t want Train to know about his upcoming, sporadic concert.  Train’s face was similar to Sven’s and he was giving the man a gesture to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Sven smirked greatly, as if he was a proud father.  “Creed will be performing at the recital hall.  I figured we’d all be going since we’ll be staying at his location for a while longer.”  When he said that, he frowned and looked at the piano.  “Maybe I shouldn’t have let them convince me out of a portable keyboard…  How are we going to lug this thing around?”</p><p> </p><p>No one else was listening to him as all eyes had fallen to Creed.  Neither Train nor Lin’s looks changed as they looked at the silver man, and Creed felt himself blush a little and nod his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…  A-as long as Train <b>wants</b> to come…”  He spoke hesitantly since there was a part of him that was scared Train wouldn’t want anything to do with him after what happened.  Creed braced himself for the rejection, making sure not to look at his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>Train smiled at Creed.  “Of course I want to come.  Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed felt his heart lift and he looked gratefully at his love.  Train wasn’t acting how he thought he would after the kiss they shared.  He was being far too kind and understanding, which only confirmed to Creed even more that his Kitten had sex with Lin. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Train probably got out all of his sexual frustration on Lin and is more relaxed now.  That’s probably the only reason he kissed me.  He must have missed Lin and just took it out on me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A part of him didn’t believe that, but Creed was able to suffocate that part quickly.  He had to, otherwise he would clung to the hope that his cat still had feelings for him and he knew if he believed that, he would grab Train and never let go.  The fantasy he just had of running away with his Kitten would become a reality within seconds and he wouldn’t care what Lin or anyone else thought.</p><p> </p><p>“But, Creed…  Isn’t your birthday in two weeks?”  Train asked, his face strained as he tried to think of the upcoming dates in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Creed blinked, then realization dawned on him.  “Oh…  I guess it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sven’s voice was shocked.  “Your birthday is Christmas?!  Wait…  THE RECTIAL IS ON CHRISTMAS!?”</p><p> </p><p>Train rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, it’s not like the holiday is a big deal.  I just want to make sure that’s how Creed wants to spend the day.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved and nodded.  “Actually…  That sounds like a wonderful way to celebrate.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin glared at Train, not liking the warm look he had in his eyes when he looked at Creed.  There was even a hint of orange, which he didn’t see at all while they were making love or Train was committing a relationship to him.  Lin pulled on Train’s arm, making sure his sweet cat was looking at him instead of Creed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Chronos needs me to report back in two weeks.  Will you be okay without me, Train?”  Lin leaned against him as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Train’s.</p><p> </p><p>Train understood what that look Lin was giving him and frowned.  His new lover was hinting at asking if Train was going to have another slip up with Creed while he was gone.  “Yes, I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Lin nodded and kissed Train’s cheek, then rested his head back against the Black Cat’s shoulder as he looked back at Creed.  The silver man looked away when Lin kissed Train, knowing the number was only doing that so Creed knew where they all stood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He doesn’t need to keep reminding me.  I know how it feels to want to lay claims to Train, but I already know what their relationship is.  He’s just being mean now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sven interrupted suddenly, realizing it seemed to just be the men at home.  “Are the girls not back yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Lin smiled.  “Don’t know.  Train and I have been <b>busy</b>…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed growled and heard a car pull up.  Sven looked out the window and rolled his eyes.  “Their ears must have been burning.  Shit, how much stuff did they buy?!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sven could leave the house and yell at him, Train’s voice stopped him.  “Need I remind you that you just bought Creed a piano?  I don’t think you’re in any position to judge how much money someone else is spending.”</p><p> </p><p>Sven threw a glare at the cat and moved back to the piano.  “Get the tape measure, Creed.  Let’s see if it’ll fit down the hallway.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Creed could follow orders, the front door flew open, knocking Sven to the ground as he stood behind it, revealing a very enthusiastic Kyoko.  The teen ran over to Train, completely ignoring Lin as she tackled her crush to the ground.  Train let out a strangled noise and tried to crawl away, but the girl had managed to get a tight hold on him.</p><p> </p><p>“KYOKO MISSED YOU, KURO-SAMA!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Train growled and tried to push her off.  “IT’S BEEN LIKE SIX HOURS!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too long for Kyoko!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get off him!”</p><p> </p><p>Train and Kyoko looked at both Creed and Lin, who were both looking outraged at the girl suddenly appearing and knocking the cat to the ground.  Creed looked embarrassed almost as soon as he said it, glancing at Lin in annoyance, then at Train sadly as he walked away quickly, once more trying to get the tape measure for the piano.  Lin, on the other hand, reached out and yanked Kyoko off his lover, then reached out to help Train up.</p><p> </p><p>He gave his sweet cat a sad look as he eyed him up and down, his hands carefully checking the back of his head for a bump.  “Are you okay, Sweetness?”</p><p> </p><p>Train blinked in the direction Creed walked, then down at Lin’s worried face.  “I’m fine….”</p><p> </p><p>Lin smiled and gave him a small kiss on the lips, then turned back to Kyoko.  “If you’re going to stick around my boyfriend, you’re going to have to learn to keep your hands to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“BOYFRIEND?!”  Kyoko and Rinslet said together, but with two completely different voices.  Kyoko’s tone was angry and hurt, while Rinslet’s was happy and excited.</p><p> </p><p>Lin covered his mouth when he realized he revealed their relationship status in front of Creed before Train had a chance to talk to him.  The number turned to his lover quickly, trying to make sure his eyes looked apologetic.  Train gave him a bitter look, then sighed and rubbed his eyes.  He knew this sudden revelation was <b>not</b> how he wanted to announce it, but it seemed Kyoko had forced it out of the man.</p><p> </p><p>Train was about to speak when Rinslet jumped in eagerly.  “When did this happen?!”</p><p> </p><p>The cat looked at her, then over at Creed who seemed to be trying to hide in the closet while he looked for the tape measure.  He sighed and addressed the thief, but did not look at her as he spoke.  “Just now…”</p><p> </p><p>Rinslet squeed and ran over to the two men, hugging them tightly as she spoke.  “I’m so happy for you both!  This is great news!”</p><p> </p><p>When she pulled away, she suddenly realized how insensitive she was being to Creed.  It seemed like Train noticed that too since he gave her a stern look, then drifted his eyes regretfully back over to Creed.  The cat pushed the woman away and glared at Kyoko before she could protest again, walking over to his ex-lover who was currently still searching uselessly in the closet.  Eve was standing behind him, trying to calm down the clearly distressed man.</p><p> </p><p>Train stood behind Creed for a few minutes, watching as the swordsman made a mess of the closet, ignoring the tape measure that was sitting on the ground right next to his feet.  “Creed?  Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed froze, not sure what to say to that but felt his body moving on its own as he nodded his head.  He always did whatever Train said, even if his heart was begging for something different.  He stood there for a few more minutes before finally turning around and looking at his beloved.  When he made eye contact, Creed felt his knees buckle slightly and fought back a painful whimper, forcing his arms to stay at his side for fear of wrapping Train in his arms and crying dramatically for his Kitten to leave Lin and take him back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even after what Lin said and feeling my whole heart shattering for the millionth time, I still can’t get over how perfect he is.  Oh, Train…  I wish you still wanted me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He followed Train as his cat walked away, his eyes on the ground as he stepped out the back door and back into the yard he and his love had just kissed in.  Creed felt his eyes lock onto the spot where it happened, reliving the memory as he felt a tear fall down his face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m really happy I got to see Anatasia today….  I don’t think I would be able to handle my feelings right now if i didn’t… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed heard Train clear his throat and turned around rapidly, watching as his beloved gestured for him to follow his cat to the roof.  The silver man watched as Train jumped, then allowed himself a quiet, quick sob before leaping after his Kitten.  He stayed at the edge of the roof, watching as Train walked towards the center and sat down.  Again, Creed’s body moved on its own as he walked quickly towards his cat, his broken heart desperately needing to be near the man that was constantly breaking it.</p><p> </p><p>He made sure there was space between them as they sat, pulling his knees up to his chest, knowing they were about to have a difficult conversation.  The only thing that comforted him right now was knowing he had a piano to go back to.  He was sure he was going to need it after this.</p><p> </p><p>Train glanced at Creed a few times before speaking.  “I thought you were going to go shopping for a piano with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed jumped more at his love’s tone than his words.  Train sounded a little upset, which is the last thing Creed wanted to do.  “I-I’m sorry, Train!  It was so last minute.  Sven said I needed something to practice on for recital and I didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to bond with him a little.  If I had known how important it was for you to go shopping with me, I woul---”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of his love’s melodic laughter stopped Creed’s words and his heart.  “It’s okay, Creed.  I’m not mad.  I’m just glad I saw it.  I was actually going to surprise you and buy you one for your birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How is he able to change my mood so quickly?  Just seconds ago I wanted to throw myself off his roof, and then he laughs and says such sweet words to me and all I want to do is take him in my arms and tell him how much I love him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Creed nodded.  “You don’t need to fuss over my birthday…”</p><p> </p><p>He felt Train playfully smack him and blushed at the contact.  “We’re not going to ignore it, Creed.  Stop being so self hating.”</p><p> </p><p>His love’s words reminded him of his teacher’s and he smiled warmly.  “Train…  Why are you being so kind to me?  Especially after what happened earlier….  I thought you’d be mad at me still…”</p><p> </p><p>Train sighed, knowing that they were now getting to the real reason they had to speak.  “I guess…  Because I feel guilty.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed gave his cat a sad look as he turned his head to lean his cheek on his knees.  “Because of Lin?”</p><p> </p><p>Train gave him a confused look.  “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled warmly at his love.  “Because you felt like you cheated on Lin?  Is that why you felt guilty?”</p><p> </p><p>Train blinked, then ran his fingers through his hair.  “At first…  Kind of?  We weren’t anything at that point, it happened after you left.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed nodded slowly, then turned to look back over at the darkening sky.  There were clouds in the air, signaling to the silver man some kind of storm was approaching.  Based on the chill of the air, he thought it might be snow.  He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, trying to protect his physical and emotional body from feeling the cold take over.</p><p> </p><p>“It…  Looks like Lin is okay.  Did…  Did you tell him?”  Creed felt more tears fall from his eyes, doing his best to hide them from his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”  Train said quickly.  “And he said he didn’t care.  Then we---”  He stopped himself, realizing he didn’t need to give Creed every detail of what happened and finished his sentence in another way.  “---Then we became official.  It was my choice, Creed.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed buried the lower part of his face into his arms, making sure to cover his mouth in case a sob escaped his control.  “I’m…  Happy for you, Train.”</p><p> </p><p>Train sighed and leaned back on his arms.  His weather abilities made him more tolerant to different temperatures, so he wasn’t aware of how cold it was.  “You don’t have to lie, Creed.  I’m telling you this because I feel like I owe it to you.  Especially after what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Creed, noticing the man was hiding his face and feeling sorry for him.  Train knew what he was going to say would hurt, but it had to be said.  “It was a mistake, Creed.  It won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed nodded his head firmly.  “Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Train kept his eyes on his ex-partner, frowning as he tried to read his face.  It was hard to do since he was shielding so much of it with his arms, but he had a feeling he knew what Creed was thinking.  His tone sounded calm, but Train knew he was anything but that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He probably sounds calm because he was able to play the piano today.  And also knowing he has a piano to go to now to let out his pain. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Needing to change the subject to something that would make Creed happy, Train decided to question him about his day.  “Did seeing Anastasia today help?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed didn’t need to hear his cat say help with what, but he nodded and smiled, even though he knew Train couldn’t see it.  “Yes.  I also think I made new friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Train smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him.  “Oh, really?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled a little, feeling a bit better knowing his beloved was able to talk to him so cordially so soon after kissing him.  “Yes.  You’d like them.  They’re all very strange.”</p><p> </p><p>Train laughed, still not realizing how cold it was as he breathed out.  “I wouldn’t expect you to attract any other kind of person.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled and found the courage to look at his love again.  “Are you judging my friends before you’ve even met them?”</p><p> </p><p>Train nodded, but kept his eyes at the setting sun.  “Yup.  But, in a good way.  Can’t wait to meet them.”  He glanced at Creed quickly, feeling himself blush as he asked another question.  “So…  What song will you be playing at the recital?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled sadly at his love.  “It’s not the one you’re thinking of.”  He watched as his Kitten let out a breath of relief, then continued.  “It’s Mozart’s Concerto No. 23.”</p><p> </p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders. “Guess it was a dumb question to ask since I wouldn’t have known what it was by title.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled again.  “You wouldn’t have heard me play this.  I haven’t performed it in years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be ready to perform it in two weeks?”  Train regretted asking the question when he saw the panicked look on his friend’s face.  Before he could apologize, he blinked in confusion at the confident nod Creed gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  Without a doubt.  It’ll be great.”  He smirked proudly, knowing his words were true.</p><p> </p><p>Train stared at him for a second, then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He sounds so confident.  That’s…. New.  Ever since he’s calmed down, he’s seemed so…  Meek.  I was starting to worry he was too depressed and self hating to ever see his worth again.   </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train turned his smile to the sky as he spoke.  “You know…  I haven’t met Anastasia yet, but I can already tell what a great influence she has been on you.  I’m glad you met her.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed turned to his Kitten, happy to have the subject off himself and on his teacher.  “She’s really great.  Kind of like Sephiria, except older.  Except she likes me.”</p><p> </p><p>Train laughed loudly at that and fell back on the roof, not noticing the happy sound Creed made upon seeing him so juliant.  “I don’t think Sephiria <b>hated</b> you.  If she did, she wouldn’t have lifted the price on your head.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed rolled his eyes.  “She only did that because he cares about <b>you</b>.  It has nothing to do with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “Only partially.  I think it might have started off that way, but I think she’s starting to at least pity you.  I know that’s not what you want, but coming from Sephiria, I think it might be the best you can get.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed chuckled sourly.  “Well, I guess Lin is letting her know I’m not a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence took over the air as Creed ended his sentence.  He kicked himself mentally for bringing up Train’s new lover, especially after his Kitten was able to change the subject to something so friendly.</p><p> </p><p>“....We need to be able to say his name without it being weird if we’re going to be friends.”  Train’s voice was compassionate as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Creed nodded slowly.  “I know…  And, I’ll try, Train.  It’s just… hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Train sighed.  “What if we don’t talk about our relationship, but we can talk about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed shook his head.  “No.  You can come to me with <b>anything</b>, Train.  Even if it’s about a new love.”</p><p> </p><p>The Black Cat let out a long breath, then leaned back against the roof, putting his hands behind his head.  “I didn’t say I <b>loved</b> him…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed looked at his beloved sadly.  “But did he say he loved you?”  Train’s silence was all the confirmation he needed.  He pushed aside the heartache, saving it as inspiration for later when he took his sorrow out on his piano.  “Then it’s only a matter of time…”</p><p> </p><p>“...And what if it never happens?”  Train was starting to think this was the case, and if Creed really wanted to talk about everything with him, he wasn’t going to pass that up.  Creed was always able to give him sage advice and he was happy to see that part of their bond was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled knowingly at his cat.  “I think you know the answer to that and why I can’t tell you what it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Train paused, then nodded.  Creed was a biased party to their relationship, so he could never tell Train what should become of his future with Lin.  All Creed could do was fake happiness for them and smile fictitiously.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like you’re getting closer to Sven now.”  Train tried to change the subject again, knowing this one would get them nowhere.  “That’s good, right?  Does it seem like he’s starting to trust you?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled and nodded.  “I think maybe a little.  I think he saw what a change I undergo when I play the piano and knew this was good for me.  I also think he might have seen a bit of who the real me is and maybe he sees I’m not a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Even though I am… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Train was happy at first to hear Creed speaking highly of himself, then rolled his eyes.  “Stop that, Creed.  Self hate will get you nowhere.  You need to actually believe those words before you start throwing them out there willy nilly.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed giggled.  “Willy nilly?”</p><p> </p><p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man.  “Yeah?  What’s wrong with saying ‘willy nilly’?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulder and smiled teasingly at his beloved.  “I’ve just never heard you use that phrase before.  It sounds weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Train pushed him playfully.  “Don’t judge me, Diskenth!  I’m a free cat!  I can say what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed laughed and resisted the urge to push Train back, knowing that’s what got him in trouble before.  “If you want to sound like an old Englishman, sure, do as you please.  But, as your friend, I’m here to let you know that you sound ridiculous and you should never say it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Train shoved him again.  “Shut up…”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smirked at his love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Make me… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He kept the flirtatious dare to himself and looked up at the sky.  Creed blinked a little, then jumped when he felt a snowflake smack him gently in the cheek.  He looked over at Train who was smiling cheekily at the slowly falling snow and felt the heat in his heart warm his cold body.  He shivered as he watched his love beam brightly at the sky, sitting on his hands in hopes of warming them.  Creed wanted to go inside, but watching Train look up at the sky so innocently was just too cute to pass up.</p><p> </p><p>Train stood up and reached his arms in the air, as if he could grab the individual snowflakes.  “This snow is weak!”</p><p> </p><p>The cat shot flakes of snow from his fingertips, laughing merrily as he spun around on the roof, allowing his childish side to come out in that moment.  When he stopped, he looked at Creed and shot a blast of snow at him, earning him a loud gasp followed by a joyous laugh as the silver man wiped the snow from his face and hair.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair!  The snow hasn’t accumulated enough for me to get revenge!”</p><p> </p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and aimed at him again.  “Oh well!”  Before he attacked the man again, he frowned when he saw him shiver.  “Are you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed tilted his head a little, his body shaking again despite himself.  “You’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>Train shook his head.  “Not really.  My body doesn’t really feel temperature changes.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed glared at him.  “So I cuddled you to keep you warm that night and got sick for nothing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Train laughed and smirked at Creed.  “Oh, I think you got something out of that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Creed widened his eyes at his love, holding back a happy squeal when he saw his Kitten blush brightly and look away.  </p><p> </p><p><em> Did Train just </em> <b> <em>flirt</em> </b> <em> with me?!  Oh, that makes up for </em> <b> <em>everything</em> </b> <em> else!  Thank you for that bit of decorum, Kitten! </em></p><p> </p><p>He was so elated at his beloved’s behavior that he didn’t notice Train was approaching quickly.  When his cat reached out and took a hold of his hands, Creed jumped at looked earnestly at his love.  Train avoided looking the silver man in the eyes as he sparked his hands with a dark blue, trying to warm up his former partner’s fingers before they got too cold.</p><p> </p><p>“We should head back inside.  I don’t feel like being your bed nurse again…”  Train knew he was blushing, but decided there was nothing he could do about it.</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled lovingly, his heart beating fast at the closeness his love created even after sharing such a hard day with him.  “That was <b>your</b> choice, Train.  Don’t try to guilt me for that. I told you I could take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Train threw him an annoyed look, but Creed could see the playfulness behind it.  “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Next thing Creed knew, he was being flashed off the roof with his love, landing them back in the backyard, the thin layer of snow crunching lightly under their feet.  Even though they were back on the ground, Train did not let go of Creed’s hands and Creed wasn’t going to complain.  He also wasn’t going to be the one to break them apart since he was never going to turn down any bit of physical attention he could get from his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in the snow for a few minutes, looking deeply into each other’s eyes.  Creed’s were of complete and utter adoration and he could see his cat’s glorious golden eyes held an unmistakably pronounced orange.  He knew his face was a bright red, which wasn’t due to the cold and could see the blush on Train’s cheeks as well.  Considering his love had just told him he couldn’t really feel the cold, he knew it also wasn’t due to the weather.</p><p> </p><p>Creed continued gazing longingly into his love’s eyes, smiling rapturously and not sure if Train was aware of the fond smile he was giving the silver man as well.  In that instant, as he stood there holding his Kitten’s hands, he could have sworn time had stopped.  As if the two of them had taken this moment to forget everything they had been through to just enjoy the company of each other.  To enjoy the warmth and comfort of being near each other, of being able to hold each other even in such a small gesture without a care in the world.  As if Creed had never hurt Train and Train did not belong to another.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Train finally let go and walked away, the snow had grown several inches around their feet, signifying how long they had actually been standing there.  Creed watched as his beloved approached the house, his brown hair covered in white substance, unaware of how much Train had actually warmed him up through his Tao abilities and his presence.  When the cat reached the door, he turned back around to look at Creed and the swordsman felt his heart pound hard against his chest as his beloved smiled sincerely at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How does hot cocoa sound?”</p><p> </p><p>Creed smiled, his whole body on fire from the innocent moment he had just shared with his love.  He knew he was actually too warm for the drink, but he didn’t care.  Hot chocolate simply sounded like another excuse to be near his Kitten. </p><p> </p><p>He brushed the snow off his hair and shoulders as he walked towards the man who had every claim to his heart.  “Sounds lovely, Train.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Translation:</b>
</p><ol>
<li>“After all, a man as devastatingly gorgeous as you deserves all the love in the world.”</li>
<li>“Your words, while flattering, fall on deaf ears.  I cannot look at another the way I look at my love.”</li>
<li>“A pianist's fingers are quite skilled...  Ever care to practice on me?”</li>
<li>“Mind your tone, sir.  While he may not return my love, my heart belongs to Train only.”</li>
<li>“To offend me, Anastasia.  You don't teach yourself endless languages only to skip something as crucial as Spanish.”</li>
<li>“Do you know Mozart’s Concerto No. 23?”</li>
<li>“You can be ready to play it in thirty minutes in the recital room?”</li>
<li>“I have it memorized.”</li>
<li>“Good. We will see you soon.”</li>
<li>“Handsome.”</li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Clearing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters:</p><hr/><p>Charden watched as the sun rose, sipping a mug of coffee gingerly as he gazed out the window to his room. His shirt was open and he wore loose, black pants that hung low on his hips. He had just woken up, so his long, blonde hair was still a bit of a mess, cascading down his nimble shoulders since he had yet to place his tall hat on top of his head to control his luscious, golden tresses. His meditative eyes were able to get the full view of the rising sun, his glasses still resting on the nightstand next to his and his partner's bed.</p><p>Behind him, Echidna still slept, the actress's elegant face smiling peacefully as she rested on their plush bed. They had been sharing the same room for several months now, finally having consummated their relationship in a heated night of passion he would never forget. They repeated their consummation on several occasions, which had been to both of their pleasure since it had been a long time coming.</p><p>
  <em>Similar to when Train and Creed lead the Apostles, except we haven't lost focus.</em>
</p><p>While his relationship with Echidna had progressed, it did not halt their progress towards taking Chronos down. Even if they hadn't made a move yet, they were anything but still. They had recruited many new members, both Tao users and Shooting Stars, and even accomplished the arduous task of getting the media on their side. Although, Charden knew that was due to the presence of his lover. If it wasn't for her, they may have still been hidden in the dark.</p><p>
  <em>Losing the Black Cat was a low blow on some fronts, but we've been able to recover quite well. While these new members might not be as strong as Heartnet's fans, they have still proven themselves worthy and more than earned their place.</em>
</p><p>It also took a while for their numbers to recover, which is also why they had been laying low for so long. They were <strong>not</strong> prepared for their encounter with Chronos over half a year ago and Charden knew it. Fighting them was purely coincidental on their part, but Sephiria and her numbers were ready and had actually sought them out that day. The Apostles were only there to find the Black Cat, which they did, but with the caveat of unexpectedly fighting Chronos.</p><p>
  <em>That was a mistake, but necessary nonetheless. Now, Chronos will think they have our abilities and manpower pegged. They'll be in for quite a surprise when they realize how much we've grown in force.</em>
</p><p>Not only had they gained new members, but Doctor had been very productive in his use of nanomachines. They had a large amount of nano based weapons and had created contact with multiple sources outside of the Apostles that continued bringing them more arsenal and members. Allie Hue had been a huge help as well, however the levels of illegal activities she had gotten involved in since helping them out had increased to the point where she now needed to stay with them in order to hide from the countless sweepers who were after her. She spent most of her time in the Doctor's lab with him, seeing as they shared an interest in demented experimentation.</p><p>
  <em>I was shocked to find out she wasn't just the leader of multiple gangs. She's also a scientist and quite intelligent. She and Doctor actually make quite the team. Maybe she can get him to focus on something other than the Black Cat.</em>
</p><p>Kanzaki was too preoccupied with tracking down the Black Cat and it was beginning to wear on his nerves. Charden agreed finding his ex-leaders was important, since he was sure they were going to come after them at some point, but the scientist was taking it to an extreme level. His obsession with Train was almost as bad as Creed's, but more sickening. Creed's fascination for the cat stemmed from his complete infatuation with the gunman whereas Doctor's came from wanting to know what made the Black Cat tick and how he could harness that power.</p><p>
  <em>I know that knowledge of the Black Cat could be helpful, but Doctor is starting to go overboard. If I hear him request one more time to hunt Hearnet, I'm going to cut off his nanomachine supplies.</em>
</p><p>He knew that wasn't true. Cutting the man off from one of the things that made them stronger would only hurt their cause and with both Creed and Train gone, they needed all the extra strength they could get. Back when they first started the group, Charden was against using the nanomachines, but now he knew they were going to be a huge help in defeating Chronos.</p><p>Currently, Doctor was using Creed's DNA in a similar fashion to the way he used Train's on Aja and he also explained how he was going to try to create something with a combination of Creed and Train's DNA which made Charden hopeful. As uncomfortable as the scientist's experiments made him, he knew they were going to serve an important part in their success. Aja was proof enough of that. The only thing that bothered him with that was it caused the Doctor to be more intent on getting Heartnet back.</p><p>
  <em>He insists that if he has Train, he can get more of his DNA and make the experiment easier. He got a good dose of blood from Creed, but is already running out of anything for the Black Cat. I understand his urgency, but he needs to realize we can't just go after Train without a plan. There's no telling how much stronger he's gotten.</em>
</p><p>Despite all that, Charden knew they were going to try sooner rather than later, but he wanted to wait a little longer while their newest members continued training. He also wanted Doctor to concentrate more on their newest experiments. Hue had gotten them a small army of willing participants to experiment on by using nanomachines and his former leader's DNA. While this also made Charden uneasy, Doctor and Allie both assured him they all wanted to be a part of this.</p><p>
  <em>But… Did they have to be so young? They are all around the same age as Kyoko which I don't like. I guess Kyoko made the choice on her own as these kids are, however it concerns me.</em>
</p><p>Allie tried to provide him comfort by telling them they were all orphaned and homeless and very much eager to do whatever they wanted. She explained to the blood Taoist that without them, they would be starving on the streets. At least with them, they were well taken care of and knew they were always going to have a roof over their head. They were providing more to them than any other adult ever had or ever would. If it wasn't for them, the best they could hope for was to grow out of a broken orphanage system.</p><p>
  <em>I guess they're right about that. As long as they're willing and able, this seems better than the alternative. They also each have their own room here. We had to upgrade the hideout for them, but I believe it's worth it in the long run.</em>
</p><p>They had been at their newest location for a while, but they did have to increase the size of their new home quite a bit to accommodate their growing numbers. However, it was still nowhere near as big as the mansion Creed had picked out for Train. Charden knew their castles were not for the Apostles comfort since everything the swordsman did was for the cat.</p><p>
  <em>And that includes this group. They may be my enemies now, but I do have them to thank for this organization.</em>
</p><p>He turned from the window and looked back at the sleeping woman, smiling tranquilly as he approached the bed of the sleeping woman. Echidna was facing him, her lips frozen in a small smile as the sun's rays caressed her pale skin. She usually woke up before him, but today Charden wanted to get as early a head start as possible since he needed to talk to Doctor and Allie. Neither of them barely slept which made it difficult to wake up early enough to get a hold of the man before he started his strange experiments.</p><p>
  <em>And as much as I'd like to stay and greet this beautiful woman with a cup of coffee, I need to get going. Doctor is probably already waiting.</em>
</p><p>Charden watched her sleep for a bit longer, his heart filling with a pleasant warmth as the sleeping actress pressed her head a bit further into the pillow. He reached out and caressed her cheek, then ran his fingers through her green hair, smiling as his lover sighed peacefully at the touch. He allowed his fingers to linger a bit on her chin, giving himself a few more seconds to etch her beauty into his mind before he knew he had to leave to meet with his scientist.</p><p>
  <em>I guess I also have the Black Cat and Creed to thank for her as well. If Creed had never found her and inadvertently wooed her, she never would be with me now.</em>
</p><p>The irony that the woman who once loved Creed now loved him was not lost on him. However, that was so long ago now it was like a distant dream. It was strange to think of how infatuated she used to be with the silver man, but it didn't bother Charden in the least. After all, if it wasn't for Creed and his rejection of the actress, Charden would have never had a chance to be with her as either a partner or a lover.</p><p>He pulled the blankets over her bare shoulder a bit more, tucking her in slightly as he stepped away to dress himself. Charden finished the rest of his coffee quickly, changed his clothes, slipping on his hat and glasses then left. He glanced at the woman one more time before closing the door quietly, just to make sure she was still sleeping. Once he left their room, he walked down the hall and towards the stairs that led to the basement he was sure Allie and Doctor would be in.</p><p>As he approached the door, Charden could hear them speaking behind it, signalling he was correct in thinking they would already be awake. He knocked on the door lightly, then walked in, not bothering to wait for them to permit him entrance. Chances were neither of the scientists would hear him anyway, since they were usually too ingrained in whatever they were doing to notice anyone that was attempting to enter.</p><p>When he stepped in, Allie and Doctor looked up at him, the two of them bent over a pile of papers that were scattered messily on a table. Allie nodded at him, then looked back down while Doctor locked eyes with the blonde man, already having a question ready for his leader.</p><p>"Is today the day we can retrieve the Black Cat and Creed?"</p><p>Charden sighed in frustration, then rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "Good morning to you too, Doctor. Might I also add that it's too early to start this conversation again?"</p><p>Kanzaki only doubled down on his request. "Need I remind you that Creed's birthday is tomorrow? It also happens to be Christmas. That sweeper group acts like a family. It's the perfect time to catch them off guard and take Train. They won't be expecting it."</p><p>Allie gave the Doctor a sour look, then glanced at Charden apologetically. "I already explained to him we can't make a plan to kidnap the Black Cat on such short notice, but he won't hear it."</p><p>Doctor glared at her, as if she had betrayed him. "And <strong>you </strong>won't listen to reason. I'm telling you, this is the perfect chance to attack." He looked back at Charden. "And need I remind you that I'm running out of Heartnet's DNA? If you want me to continue my experiment, then I need more from the Black Cat. Not to mention Aja is getting restless. Just like the Black Cat, she can't be kept in one place for long."</p><p>Charden ignored what the man said and looked over at the curtain he knew held one of the children Doctor had inserted nanomachines into and frowned. "Have the nanomachines not proven to be enough?"</p><p>"Yes, they have." Allie said firmly, returning Doctor's glare even though he wasn't looking at her. "The nanomachines have taken very well to each of the children we've injected them into."</p><p>Doctor clenched his fists and shot another irritated look at her. "Yes, but we haven't been able to take the next steps I want to take with them. For that, I need Heartnet."</p><p>Allie couldn't hide the annoyance in her voice. "You sure that's all you need him for?"</p><p>Kanzaki glared at her as he spoke. "No. We also need to test the effects of the Chronos drug, remember? We agreed Train is the only one who can truly put an end to Creed, and Creed is the only one who can kill the Black Cat." He turned back to his leader and changed his disposition to one of more respect. "Charden-sama… I promise if you let me go after them, you won't be disappointed."</p><p>Charden looked at him, then at Allie was clearly getting more frustrated with the conversation. "Do you even know where he is?"</p><p>Doctor smirked. "Yes. Aja made a connection very recently, which is making her all the more eager to leave. I can't keep her here for much longer. She might even try to break out much like Train did."</p><p>Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Then you need to control her."</p><p>Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Like how we've tried to control the Black Cat? It's not possible. While I do have command over her, she is still a free spirit. We can't keep her here forever. Her DNA is begging to find the other half of herself."</p><p>The Blood Taoist couldn't help but feel intrigued by this development, but was still unconvinced. "While I agree that it is great to know where they are, I am inclined to agree with Ms. Hue. We can't just make a plan so last minute. We have no idea how much they've improved in all these months and I don't want to underestimate the Black Cat."</p><p>Allie breathed a sigh of relief and the Doctor gave him an angry look. Kanzaki turned around and walked towards the back of the room, making a strange sound which made Aja suddenly appear. Charden didn't know where she came from, then again he never knew. She seemed to show up out of nowhere, then disappear in the darkness as quickly as she had appeared. What mostly concerned him about the panther was he did know if that meant Train could do the same thing.</p><p>
  <em>I'm aware Heartnet can flash away with lightning, however, if he is able to appear and reappear through just a shadow, we're in trouble.</em>
</p><p>Not only that, Aja seemed to have gained the ability to control her size. That was something he was pretty sure was due to the nanomachines, but Charden still wanted to ask.</p><p>"Doctor… Before we continue with what I originally came here for, I have a few questions about Aja."</p><p>Doctor looked at him from the corner of his eye, but continued his pets on the creature. "You're wondering how closely aligned her powers are to the Black Cat's?" When he saw Charden nod his head, he continued. "We both know Train is capable of hiding in even the most dire situations, but he isn't magic. He can't just suddenly appear out of a shadow, even if it seems like he can sometimes."</p><p>Charden nodded. "So, that's another quirk Aja has that's due to the nanomachines?"</p><p>"Correct." Petting the beast seemed to calm Kanzaki back down, as if she were his therapy pet. "I'm also pretty sure the Black Cat can't change his size. That's also due to the nanomachines."</p><p>Charden cocked an eyebrow. "How big or small can she make herself?"</p><p>Doctor smiled proudly. "She can bring herself down to the size of a regular house cat or as big as this room. The size she is at right now is sort of her default size." Aja purred loudly as he scratched under her chin. "I also do not think Heartnet can flash into buildings. From what I saw, he can only use that ability when he's outdoors. While he is able to still electricitify himself when inside, his battle with Creed over seven months ago showed evidence that he can't summon lightning while indoors. Aja, on the other hand, can."</p><p>Charden gave him a curious look. "And why is that?"</p><p>Doctor shrugged. "Possibly the nanomachines, I don't know. I <strong>would</strong> know more about all these uncertainties if you just let me bring him back here."</p><p>"Stop ringing that bell, Kanzaki. It's not going to happen any time soon." Allie spoke with an annoyed tone as she leaned over the table with their documents on them. "Can we get back to the matter at hand? Charden-sama, I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to talk solely about the Black Cat?"</p><p>Charden shook his head. "No. I came here for several reasons, but one of those is to update <strong>you </strong>on your lackeys." He waited until the woman's full attention was on him before he continued. "More of them have been caught by Train and Creed's sweeper group and handed over to the authorities."</p><p>Allie seemed displeased, but not surprised. "Have they said anything?"</p><p>"That, I do not know, but you've left them mostly in the dark, haven't you?" The woman nodded her head and he continued. "As long as they don't know who you have been supplying this massive arsenal to, then we should be fine. However, I'm more concerned with Chronos learning more about us. They've had Number X following them for quite some time now…"</p><p>"...And he appears to be quite friendly with the Black Cat." Doctor added, but did not look at either Allie or Charden as he spoke. Instead, he continued giving affection to his pride and joy beast. "I wonder how Creed is handling that?"</p><p>Charden sighed. "I would gather not well, but considering he's still with Train and his group, his feelings have not changed."</p><p>Before Creed was finally able to successfully bed the Black Cat, Charden knew he was just happy to have Train by his side. He had a feeling that's what the relationship had gone back to, considering Train would probably never want anything romantic to do with him again.</p><p>
  <em>But, the fact that he seems to be so intimately involved with a Chronos number makes everything more complicated. Sephiria is an intelligent woman. She's probably learned that if Number X sticks around those sweepers, he'll be able to keep an eye on Creed in case he ever decides to come back and learn more information about us.</em>
</p><p>That was another reason they hadn't made a move yet. If they did, chances were Chronos would be very close behind and they'd have to deal with the Black Cat sweeper group along with Sephiria and her numbers. It was true the Apostles were stronger now, but they were still gathering new members and training new Taoists. Charden wanted to make sure they were absolutely prepared before they made any sudden moves.</p><p>"What else have you come here for, Charden-sama?" Doctor still sounded annoyed as he addressed his leader, but tried to hide it as best he could.</p><p>Charden nodded and continued with his other reasonings for coming. "How is it going with CDIB3?"</p><p>Kanzaki smirked and stepped away from Aja, much to the creature's displeasure. He stepped over to a large, glass tube filled with a yellowish liquid that held a rather large looking wolf. It was smaller than Aja, but still bigger than an average wolf. Doctor caressed the glass elegantly, his demented smile never leaving his lips.</p><p>"Aztec is nearly ready. Just a few more days until he can be taken for a test run."</p><p>Charden blinked at the name. "You've named him already?"</p><p>Doctor gave him an offended look. "Of course I have! Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>Allie rolled her eyes and walked over to Aja who seemed to be jealous of her master paying attention to another creature. "We believe Aja and Aztec will actually share a connection due to the DNA infused in them. We don't know if they will be friendly yet, considering how the Black Cat feelings towards Diskenth have changed, but we are hopeful they will become very close."</p><p>Charden looked away from Doctor and towards her. "Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Because, despite whatever may have happened between them, it's clear they share a certain bond. Ms. Hue and I believe that connection will transcend species and carry over through Aja and Aztec. However, we won't be sure until Aztec wakes up." Doctor turned around to look at his leader, just to make sure he understood.</p><p>Charden nodded to signal he knew what they meant, then eyed the creature floating serenely behind him. "Have there been any signs of their attachment since creating Aztec?" He knew if he didn't refer to the creature by name, the scientist would get offended.</p><p>Doctor smiled widely. "Yes. Aja is certainly interested in Aztec. She spends a lot of her time pacing or resting in front of him and whenever she's near, Aztec shows more signs of life. We're hopeful they will make as good a team as Train and Creed did."</p><p>Charden seemed pleased with this, but still wanted to know a bit more. "And will Aztec have the same abilities as Creed?"</p><p>Doctor nodded again. "Yes and once we infuse him with nanomachines his abilities will escalate most likely in the same way Aja's have." He turned back to the wolf and rested his hand on the glass. "It will be a great day when he's finally ready…"</p><p>"And that will be the day we can go after the Black Cat." Charden said as he walked towards the curtain he knew had a bed with one of the children on it.</p><p>Doctor was still not pleased with his statement and turned towards Charden, stopping him with his voice before he pushed aside the curtains to address his other experiment. "If you would just let me take the Black Cat sooner, we would have results for everything else faster."</p><p>Charden gave him a stern look, silently signalling him to watch his tone. He knew his glare did not have nearly the same effect as Creed or Train's did, but it was enough to make the Doctor shut up. Unlike his former leaders, Charden was able to control his group with respect instead of fear and he believed it actually worked better. The Apostles acted as if they <strong>wanted</strong> to listen to him instead of feeling as though they <strong>had</strong> to for fear of repercussions.</p><p>Doctor held back a growl and stepped away from the wolf and over to the curtain. He pulled it back quickly, revealing a sleeping teen who wore a medical robe. He slept on a soft bed and had thick blankets wrapped around him, a glass of water next to his bed and a soft pillow rested under his head. He was set up very nicely, which Charden knew was due to his persistence that they be treated like humans. Just because they volunteered to be experimented on did not mean he was going to treat them like subjects.</p><p>
  <em>And I know if I didn't say something and constantly checked on them, Doctor would not act humanly to them.</em>
</p><p>Charden knew his boy's name was Jax since he made an effort to learn every childs' name. This boy especially since he seemed to admire him as a father or a big brother. He reached out and pressed the back of his hand against the child's forehead. He frowned when he noticed a fever, but knew that was most likely due to the experiments being performed on him. So far, every child he came to check on had reacted the same way which was the only thing that made him feel better about the situation. He moved his hand from the child's forehead to his wrist, checking his pulse to make sure it was steady.</p><p>"He's fine, Charden-sama. He isn't reacting any differently than any of the other children have reacted." Doctor said as he stepped next to his leader.</p><p>Charden pulled his hand away, but kept his eyes on the boy. "What have you given him?"</p><p>Doctor stepped to the other side of the bed, pulling out the charts that rested next to him to check and make sure he remembered what the boy was going through. "He's been given a small dose of nanomachines like the others have along with a bit of Creed's DNA. He requested the Tao as well, but I was concerned that would be too much at once."</p><p>Charden eyed the Doctor uneasily. "You're certain he <strong>wants</strong> the Tao? He isn't just saying that for some caveat that he would receive something in return for taking it?"</p><p>There was a child Doctor insisted volunteered to take the drug, but it turned out Kanzaki promised her something in return for taking the drug, which tainted the girl's opinion on taking it. This uncertainty resulted in her death and Charden made sure to let Doctor know that was unacceptable and to never do it again.</p><p>
  <em>It's bad enough he can't keep the kids straight in his head. I can't believe how often he gets them confused. There's only been six so far, so you'd think any decent person would be able to remember who they were and what they were going through.</em>
</p><p>However, Charden knew Doctor was <strong>not</strong> a decent person. The only reason the Blood Taoist kept him around was his usefulness of weapons. He still wasn't happy with this situation they had created with these children, but so far, with the exception of that one girl, they had been safe and each one of them had been more than eager to go through with everything.</p><p>
  <em>But… They're still kids. They may not fully understand what they're consenting to…</em>
</p><p>Doctor saw his leader's look grow concerned and rolled his eyes. While he respected his new leader, it was times like this he actually missed Creed since he knew the swordsman would be much less sensitive towards other people's dilemmas. Creed was more about the end goal and cared less about how they got there. The only thing that kept him from slipping too far off the edge was Train, since the Black Cat actually had a moral code whereas Creed would do anything to achieve his or his beloved's goals.</p><p>
  <em>Even if that goal was only to let Train have his revenge. I just wish Charden would get over that bit of humanity in him and realize you need to break a few eggs to make an omelette.</em>
</p><p>Doctor did not answer his question and instead reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a tape recorder. He hit play and looked at Charden as the voice of the boy spoke through the small device.</p><p>"<strong>Are you certain this is what you want?" Doctor said coolly as he spoke to the boy.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>The teen nodded. "Yes. I'm sick of being weak. I've seen what the Tao can do for someone. I want that power. I want to be strong."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doctor nodded. "And you are aware this could kill you?"</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Yes, but death is better than a life of having no say in my own freedom. I want to help take Chronos down. I want to help Charden."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Doctor nodded. "Okay, but we cannot do it now. We will give you the drink if you make it through this."</strong>
</p><p>The recording stopped and Charden sighed as he looked at the boy. He knew this teen pretty well since he looked up to him. He was endlessly grateful for Charden taking him off the streets and giving him a place to stay and would do anything to make his hero happy. He remembered when Jax first saw his ability and was in awe of his powers.</p><p>
  <em>Considering who this boy is and what I know about him, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.</em>
</p><p>Charden smirked. "Very well then. I think he'll make a fine Taoist."</p><p>Doctor nodded and put the recording away. "He is willing to go beyond that. He went on to tell me he'll do anything to make sure it helps you and the Apostles' cause. He's a very loyal young man."</p><p>Charden looked at Kanzaki, then glanced at Allie who had stepped in when the recording started to play and nodded to confirm what the scientist had said. The Apostle leader glanced at Jax, then turned to leave the bedside.</p><p>"I don't think that will be necessary, but it's a good thing to keep in mind. Please keep me updated on him and please make sure he is comfortable." While he made sure to get to know every child that was brought it, he did have a special attachment to this one. It's hard not to care about a kid that sees you as a role model and he didn't want any harm to come to the boy.</p><p>Doctor followed after Charden, closing the curtain behind him after Allie had stepped out and went back over to the table with their documents on it. The papers held results of each of the children's experiments, which is what his and Allie's plans were going to be for this morning. Charden stopped in front of the table, watching his scientist read as he tried to think of anything other business he might have with them. Feeling as though his time here was done, the Blood Taoist turned towards the door and left.</p><p>"Thank you for the update. It seems as though everything is going smoothly here, so I will take my leave and continue training the rest of the new Taoist. Shiki is probably already awake, getting them warmed up. I don't want to miss watching their progress." Neither Allie nor Kanzaki responded, so he turned around to make sure Doctor heard his next words. "Concentrate on Jax and Aztec. We do not need any more distractions. Understood?"</p><p>Doctor looked up at him quickly, then back down towards his papers. "Understood…"</p><p>With that confirmation, Charden left the room in search of the rest of his group. Doctor grumbled a little under his breath when the door shut, earning a curious look from the woman standing next to him.</p><p>"Are you going to listen to him?" She asked, her voice stern, yet worried as she spoke. She hadn't known the man long, but she knew that look in his eyes all too well.</p><p>Doctor did not look at her as he spoke. "Yes. I have no choice."</p><p>His tone of voice left her unconvinced and she was about to protest again when the man walked away and back towards Aja and Aztec. The panther was laying in front of the wolf, her head rested against the glass as if she were protecting the canine creature. She looked peaceful, but Doctor knew she was getting restless as well. Similar to the Black Cat, she hated staying put for too long and now that she had been able to find Train, he knew she was getting more anxious to hunt him.</p><p>"Do not keep questioning me, Allie. Need I remind you I am the only one of us who also has the power of the Tao?" He heard the woman sigh shakily, then obviously bury herself back in the papers scattered on the table.</p><p>Doctor smirked as he leaned down and pet Aja's head, enjoying the stretch and quiet pur she let out.</p><p>"Don't worry, my beauty. We will find your other half soon. It's been far too long since you've felt his presence, but we cannot stay still when you've finally felt his presence again."</p><p>
  <em>And Charden doesn't need to know about this. It will be our little secret. At least until the Black Cat is back and I can prove to him I was right.</em>
</p><p>He pet the panther's head gently, already forming a plan for the next day's events.</p><hr/><p>"Sergey! Stop being distracted by Creed! You keep missing your cue!"</p><p>Creed blinked out of the trance he had put himself under while he was practicing with his mini orchestra and looked over at the Russian man who seemed to be far too fascinated with his piano playing. Sergey was staring at him, but jumped and looked at their teacher when she gave him that severe scolding.</p><p>The tall man frowned at her. "Maybe next time don't find such a bewitching piano student. His playing is almost as beautiful as he is."</p><p>Standing next to him was another clarinetist who was several feet shorter than him and looking rather embarrassed for his first chair senior. The man was a bit younger than Creed, putting him in about his early twenties while Sergey was almost thirty. He didn't talk much, but Creed had a feeling that was probably due to the fact that Sergey talked a lot. The other man probably couldn't get a word in edgewise.</p><p>Creed heard a giggle and looked over at the small string section to see Dae laughing quietly. Her section was the largest, but still rather small. There were now three violins instead of just her, three violas, two cellos and one upright bass. She was the head of her section just like Sergey was first chair in his small section, but Dae seemed to be much more liked by her fellow string players. Sergey's second chair partner seemed to be quite annoyed by his constant talking and flirtatious manner with Creed</p><p>
  <em>He strikes me as the type that just wants to work and keep any nonsense to a minimum whereas Sergey seems to find excuses to fool around. Especially with me.</em>
</p><p>He had to admit, it was flattering to have such a good looking man so interested in him and his mischievous attitude reminded him of Train, but that also made it harder for Creed to handle Sergey's advances rationally. Whenever the Russian man would come on to him, Creed would snap at him and sometimes even shut down completely. He tried to be more forgiving of the man's amorous behavior, but all it did was remind him of what he used to have with Train and his heart would break all over again.</p><p>
  <em>I can't even flirt with someone else anymore. Not even in a platonic way. It just makes me think of my Kitten and I fall apart all over again.</em>
</p><p>Francisco sighed and placed his bassoon on his lap. "Can we make music?"</p><p>Creed looked over at the man, seeing the large woman standing next to him with another bassoon, rolling her eyes at the banter between Anastasia and Sergey. Francisco spoke a little bit of English, but for the most part Creed and his teacher addressed him in Spanish. Based on his broken sentence, it was clear he wasn't aware it wasn't spoken properly.</p><p>Anastasia smiled at him. "Suponiendo que Sergey pueda concentrarse, sí." (1)</p><p>Sergey sighed sadly and lowered his head, the arm holding his clarinet resting dejectedly at his side. "We've been practicing every day for two weeks straight and I've barely gotten any alone time with our dapper piano player. Don't we at least deserve a break so I can have another chance to woo the man?"</p><p>Anastasia gave Aimee a look who nodded then smacked the clarinetist standing next to her. She kept one hand on her French Horn that was resting on her lap, the player next to her laughing merrily at the Russian man as he yelped and rubbed his arm. He glared down at the small girl, then at Anastasia since he knew the hit actually came from her.</p><p>"At least I'm being honest! Come on, don't we deserve <strong>five minutes</strong> of peace before we run through it again?" Sergey pouted at the woman, ignoring the second smack Aimee gave him.</p><p>Anastasia shook her head. "No. Even though <strong>you've </strong>been practicing with Creed for two weeks, we only just got the rest of the orchestra a few days ago. This is the finale piece so we need to make sure it's perfect."</p><p>Sergey gave Creed another wanton look. "S Kridom za royalem ya ne ozhidal nichego, krome sovershenstva." (2)</p><p>Aimee smacked him again and Creed smirked at her. He had learned that Anastasia had taught the girl all the languages she knew, which included Russian. When she hit the older man, Creed knew it was because she understood what he said and knew her adopted mother would want her to smack him again. Anastasia smiled at her daughter, then glared at Sergey again.</p><p>"We only need to go through it one more time. Beginning to end. Our soloist's ride will be here soon and the recital is tomorrow." Anastasia picked up her flute, ready to begin again, but was interrupted once more.</p><p>"Don't forget it's Creed's birthday! Imagine having a Christmas birthday!" Dae sounded very excited as she spoke, as if it were her birthday tomorrow.</p><p>Sergey gasped loudly and nearly dropped his clarinet. "WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?!"</p><p>Creed looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Probably because I specifically didn't tell you…"</p><p>Sergey clasped his heart at Creed's words, as if they had physically wounded him. "Pochemu ty dolzhen obidet' menya svoimi slovami, lyubov' moya?" (3)</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes and turned back to the piano. "My oba znayem, chto tebe ne tak bol'no, kak kazhetsya." (4)</p><p>The tall man gave him another promiscuous look as he smiled. "One day my drama will pay off with you."</p><p>"Not as long as my Beloved exists. Just give up now before you make this worse than it needs to be. YA znayu, naskol'ko uzhasnoy mozhet byt' dushevnaya bol'..." (5)</p><p>The blonde man heard the pain in Creed's voice and decided to stop his flirting. He may not have known him for very long, but he learned rather quickly to push pause on his advances whenever the piano player started to talk like that.</p><p>"When do we get to meet this love of yours?" Dae asked, ignoring her teacher as she tried to get their attention once more.</p><p>Creed gave the woman a small smile. "He's the one picking me up today…"</p><p>The woman saw the slight blush on his face and beam brightly at him. "Can't wait to meet him!"</p><p>"YA tozhe…" Sergey's voice was quiet as he spoke, but Creed could hear the bitterness of his words.</p><p>Before he could say anything more, Anastasia stomped her cane on the floor loudly, creating an abstruse boom to echo across the stage. Even with as small and sickly as she was, it was enough to get all the musicians' attention back on her.</p><p>"That's enough with the flirting. We're here to practice, not talk about love. As I said before, the show is tomorrow and we've only had a few rehearsals with the full orchestra." Her voice was stern and slow, making sure they heard the seriousness behind her words.</p><p>Creed smiled at the woman, but did not speak. Words could not portray how grateful he was towards her for setting this all up for him. They had a small string section and two of every instrument except for the flute since they only needed one and Anastasia's playing was more than enough for that.</p><p>
  <em>To think in two weeks she not only was able to find enough people to perform with me, but also helped me make new friends. They may drive me crazy sometimes, especially Sergey, but they definitely accept and care about me.</em>
</p><p>Anastasia saw his smile and nodded in return. "From the top, Creed."</p><p>He nodded at his teacher and began playing, losing himself in the music he created with his new friends and forgetting the world around him. He focused all the hurt he felt into the piano. Lately, he had been able to use not only the pain he felt at losing Train, but also the trauma his mother and the rest of the world had put him through. While nothing would ever be able to compare to the agony of hurting and chasing away his Kitten, he was aware it was something he needed to work through and music helped.</p><p>As he played, he was unaware that the focal point of his pain had walked through the door and managed to find his way to the recital hall. It wasn't hard, Train just needed to follow the music. Even he was surprised with himself for being early, but he worked extra hard to make sure that was the case. He was hoping if he got there quickly, he might be able to finally meet Creed's teacher and new friends. Of course he was aware he would be meeting them tomorrow, but Train was exactly a patient man.</p><p>What he was not expecting when he walked in the room was to be greeted by the saddest yet most beautiful music he had ever heard. As soon as he walked through the doors, he froze and stared at the musicians on stage. He felt his heart break for the performers since he could tell the pain they put behind their music was real. His focus immediately went to Creed, whose eyes were shut and watched as a tear rolled down his cheek. Even with his untrained ears, Train could tell the piece was almost over and regretted not getting there sooner. He felt himself wanting to cry with his former partner, but didn't have the chance as the music slowly came to an end.</p><p>Train watched as an old woman he knew must have been Anastasia patted Creed's shoulder tenderly, enjoying seeing the silver man smile sincerely at her. As the rest of the musicians on stage stood in silence, as if basking in the depressed remains of their sorrowful music, the cat started clapping loudly from his spot at the entrance of the recital hall, not caring if it was awkward for him to applaud a rehearsal or not.</p><p>As soon as Creed saw his beloved standing there, clapping noisily as he beamed enthusiastically at him, he felt his face go a bright shade of red and he stood from the piano bench quickly, knocking it over in his haste.</p><p>"T-Train! You weren't supposed to hear us yet!"</p><p>Train laughed merrily at his friend's distressed voice. Creed was acting like he was the bride at a wedding that the groom had seen before they exchanged vows.</p><p>
  <em>And actually, that may not be far from what he's thinking.</em>
</p><p>"Don't get your panties in a twist, I didn't hear the whole thing. Just the end of it." Train walked down the aisle as he spoke, hands behind his head as he smirked deviously at his ex-partner.</p><p>Sergey's face was showing mixed emotions as he watched the cat approach the stage, his eyes widening a little when he watched the golden eyed man jumping onto the stage with ease, totally ignoring the stairs that led up. Aimee and Francisco had already started packing up, along with the extra musicians, but Sergey, Anastasia, and Dae remained where they were.</p><p>Creed frowned at his Kitten, resisting the urge to take Train in his arms and sing words of complete devotion for the Black Cat. "Still… I wanted you to be surprised…"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "I've heard you practicing in your room. I know what it sounds like."</p><p>Creed continued pouting at his cat. "But you haven't heard it with an orchestra!"</p><p>Train smiled at him warmly, approaching his friend as he messed with his hair playfully. "No offense to anyone else, but I'm going to the show to hear <strong>you</strong>, not them."</p><p>The silver man swooned adoringly at his love, nodding foolishly as a delighted smile graced his pale lips. He had to force his arms to stay at their sides the moment he felt his beloved touch him. "Thank you, Train…"</p><p>He didn't want to thank Train. He wanted to scream how much he loved him and how his music was for him, but he didn't. Instead, Creed contented himself on gazing endearingly at his beloved, his eyes pleading with his cat to return his affections, even though he knew that wasn't possible.</p><p>
  <em>But it's impossible for me </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to give him this begging look when he speaks such kind words to me and offers me any form of physical attention.</em>
</p><p>Train was about to introduce himself to the woman he knew to be Creed's teacher when a tall, blonde man approached him from the side, still holding his clarinet. The cat's eyes widened when the man reached out and took hold of his chin, tilting his head up, then left and right as if he were inspecting him for damage. When Train made eye contact with him, the gunman felt his face drain of color at the look the Russian man was giving him.</p><p>"...I guess I see the appeal…" Sergey's voice was sour as he spoke</p><p>He glanced at Creed who had been acting as if he was witnessing his savior being reborn the moment Train walked in the room and frowned. As soon as Sergey took hold of Train, Creed changed his gaze from a loving look to an evil glare, as if he was daring the Russian man to keep his hands on <strong>his</strong> beloved. Sergey rolled his eyes and released Train, turning back to Creed to cup the silver man's cheek gently.</p><p>"Don't worry, prekrasnyy. Vy ukrali moye serdtse, a eto znachit, chto u drugogo vora net shansov." (7)</p><p>Train wasn't sure why, but he felt himself get a little annoyed at the man's statement and decided to respond before Creed had a chance to. "Vam nuzhna politsiya? YA by ne ozhidal, chto kogo-to stol' groznogo, kak ty, tak legko ukradut." (8)</p><p>Sergey's eyes widened and he looked from Creed to Train. "Okay, now I most <strong>certainly </strong>see the appeal." He smiled at the silver man and caressed his cheek gently. "But don't worry. I have no intention of stealing your love. YA tol'ko nablyudal za toboy." (9)</p><p>Creed blushed brightly and looked at Train, smiling slightly when he noticed the bit of white and blue dance jealousy in his Kitten's gorgeous, golden eyes. As much as he wanted to see if his beloved truly was envious, he didn't want the other man touching him anymore, so he decided to push Sergey's hands away.</p><p>"Train is not mine. He belongs to another." He did the best to hide his sadness, but he knew that was impossible.</p><p>
  <em>As much as I wish he were still mine he isn't. I need to accept that if I'm going to have Train in my life at all.</em>
</p><p>Sergey sighed sadly at Creed then glanced at Train one more time before he walked away to pack up his clarinet. Train looked at the Russian man, then at Creed who was doing his best to make himself appear to be unbothered by his own statement as he smiled lovingly at Train.</p><p>"That's Sergey. Don't take him seriously. He means well." Creed bent down to pick up the bench that he knocked over, but kept his eyes on his beloved.</p><p>"But I don't <strong>want</strong> to mean well when it comes to you!" Sergey said from the back of the stage, winking lewdly at Creed.</p><p>Again, Train felt a bit of anger rise inside of him, but before he could investigate the emotions more or even address Creed and his piano teacher, someone else was approaching from his other side. Train turned when he felt a thin finger tap his shoulder, then looked down at a small Korean woman who was smiling kindly at him.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Train! Creed has told us all about you. It's nice to finally meet you in person. My name is Dae." She offered the cat her hand, never breaking eye contact with him.</p><p>Train smiled nervously and took her hand. "Nice to meet you too…"</p><p>
  <em>He told them all about me? I'm not surprised since he talks about me non-stop, but that means they all know that he loves me and I'm not sure how I feel about that…</em>
</p><p>It normally didn't bother him when people knew Creed loved him, but for some reason meeting strangers who knew about the silver man's feelings for him made him a bit uncomfortable. Especially after hearing Creed say he belonged to another. That meant they all knew Train did not return Creed's feelings and he had a different lover.</p><p>
  <em>And if they know I'm with someone other than their friend, it might put a sour taste in their mouth for me. This woman seems nice enough, but Sergey seemed a bit put off by me and I really hope his teacher doesn't feel the same way.</em>
</p><p>Dae and Train heard someone clearing their throat which caused them both to end their handshake and turn towards the old woman. Anatasia was being helped up by a small, dark haired girl, the older woman smiling warmly at Train.</p><p>"Train Heartnet… We finally meet." Anatasia put a hand out for him to take as well, which Train took a bit too eagerly, hoping the woman wouldn't hate him for not being in love with her student.</p><p>"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you! Creed's told me all about you. Thank you so much for helping him out. You have no idea how much your teaching has helped Creed. He-"</p><p>Anastasia put a hand up to make him stop talking, chuckling lightly as she held back a cough. "Stop your ramblings, I don't hate you. How can I hate someone that my pride student loves so much?"</p><p>Train glanced and Creed who was sitting back on the piano bench, looking away from the two of them as he blushed brightly. He was quietly playing scales, trying to make it seem like he wasn't paying attention to them when in fact it was all he could pay focus on. Train smiled at his friend unknowingly, then turned back to the old woman.</p><p>"I appreciate you saying that, but-"</p><p>"-No buts, I understand more than you realize."</p><p>Anastasia patted the young girl that held her up and signaled for her to go pack up. When Aimee walked away, the old woman reached out to Train, who took her arm quickly so she wouldn't fall. She smiled up at him and pointed towards the chairs in the audience.</p><p>"Let's talk."</p><p>Train nodded and led her down the stairs, looking back at Creed who seemed to be panicked at the idea of his beloved talking to his teacher alone. Anastasia felt this unease and turned around to glare at her student, making him turn back to the piano and continue to act as if he wasn't paying attention to them.</p><p>He was soon distracted as Sergey approached him once more, sitting a bit too close on the bench next to him which the silver man did not seem to appreciate. Aimee smacked the Russian man on the back of the head as Dae took a seat on the floor next to them, sparking a conversation with Creed to get his attention off Train and Anastasia. Even Francisco decided to try and help as he stood on the other side of the bench, doing his best to engage in their conversation in their common language. The rest of the orchestra had left the stage already, leaving through the fire exit with their instruments in tow.</p><p>Train smiled as he watched his ex-partner engage in friendly conversation with his new friends. It was nice seeing Creed act so normal around people other than him and their sweeper group and he knew that was due to the woman he was helping sit down towards the back of the hall. Train could tell she wanted some privacy with him, so she made sure to get them as far away from the rest of the group as possible.</p><p>Once Train was sure the woman was sitting comfortably, he took a seat next to her and waited for the old woman to start the conversation. He could tell just by the short interaction he had with her that she was a very take charge kind of person.</p><p>
  <em>And I have a feeling she's going to be talking about some sensitive topics.</em>
</p><p>Anastasia saw the unease in Train's face and laughed lightly. "I didn't think the legendary Black Cat could so easily be discomforted."</p><p>Train blinked at her quickly, then looked to the stage at Creed in an accusatory manner. The woman laughed again, then coughed which brought the gunman's attention back to her.</p><p>"Oh, calm down. If you knew half of the people up there's past, you would know all of your secrets are safe with me. Who else is Creed going to talk to help him heal?"</p><p>Train frowned. "He knows he can talk to me about anything…"</p><p>She shook her head. "Can he? Or can <strong>you</strong> talk to <strong>him </strong>about anything?"</p><p>Train froze at her statement, then realized how selfish he had been in his dealings with Creed. Feeling guilty, he looked at Creed sadly as his silver friend gave Sergey an annoyed look and smiled at a joke Dae had made.</p><p>"I… Guess I haven't realized how little talking he's done about himself recently."</p><p>Anastasia sighed. "Yes, but then again, I can't say I blame you. Not after what he did to you." When Train turned to look at her, she smiled again. "It's hard to forgive someone who killed your best friend in a jealous rage. Even if they were once your assassin partner and lover."</p><p>Train winced at little at her words, understanding now Creed had told her everything about them. "Guess I shouldn't have expected less…"</p><p>"You're right, you shouldn't. And I think you should give him some grace for this situation. He's only talking to me about these things because he can't talk to you about them."</p><p>Train clenched his fists a little, a bit of his old rage boiling inside him. "Then he knows how it feels now…"</p><p>Anastasia watched as Train calmed himself down, understanding why he was so upset and knowing now why he refused to be with Creed again. "Is this the revenge you were seeking out?"</p><p>Train gave her a confused look, choosing to push aside his angry feelings for now. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I think you know what I mean. I think you're just thrown off by the bluntness of my question."</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow, then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "The revenge I want is for Creed to get better and realize what he did was wrong. And I don't just mean Saya."</p><p>The woman gave him a curious look. "And you still don't think he does?"</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not him. He trapped me in a corner a while back by saying there isn't anything he can do to ever truly convince me. Which makes me think being able to fully forgive him is on me."</p><p>Anastasia nodded. "I would agree with that, however, that can't be easy, can it?" Train's bitter sigh was the only response she needed. "I can't imagine what it's like finding out the only person you ever loved killed your best friend and then lied to you about it. That's a pain unlike any other."</p><p>Train laughed sourly as he rested his head in his hands. "Wait 'til you hear what happened to my parents."</p><p>"Oh, I already know. Creed has told me everything about you. To be honest, he talks about you so much I feel like I've known you for years." She laughed and stifled another cough, leaning back in her seat to relax her body as little.</p><p>Train watched as the woman struggled silently, then responded. "He always says I'm his favorite subject…"</p><p>She cackled again and this time couldn't hold back her cough which concerned Train, but she brushed his worried eyes aside. "Don't worry about me. And I would say 'favorite subject' is an understatement. I've never seen anyone so in love in all my life. And I've lived a long life and experienced true love myself."</p><p>When Train gave her a curious look, she smiled and watched as her students conversed on stage. "My wife died ten years ago. Heart attack. She was my everything and now she's gone. I didn't imagine I'd even make it this far in life without her."</p><p>Train frowned at her, his heart breaking for the woman as he reached out and squeezed her knee gently. "I'm sorry for your loss."</p><p>"And I'm sorry for yours." She glanced at Creed again as she addressed the cat. "And I know he is too…"</p><p>Train felt a bit of his rage return at her statement. "Then he should have never done it in the first place…" He heard the fury in his voice and was shocked how much adomosesty he had towards his ex-partner. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>"Yes you did. Don't hide your true feelings." She paused and watched as Train lowered his head and clutched at his hair, his obvious conflict showing through his body language. "However… I think you feel more than just anger towards him."</p><p>Train felt his body go cold at her words, but did not change his choleric demeanor. "...He and I are done. We will never be together again."</p><p>Anastasia eyed him strangely. "Who are you trying to convince? Me, him, or yourself?"</p><p>Train didn't know how to respond to that, so he decided to try a different route to explain to the woman how he felt, even though he was pretty sure she understood how he felt more than he did. "How could I ever feel affection for the man who killed Saya? What kind of a person would that make me?"</p><p>"A normal one?" Anastasia shrugged her shoulders at Train's confused look. "The heart wants what it wants. You can't control his and you can't control your own."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "My heart does <strong>not</strong> want him again."</p><p>The woman sighed again as she kept her eyes on the stage at the man in question. "And I think that statement is partially true. I think you're conflicted. You fell in love with him before you found out what he did and after you learned the truth, you were betrayed on too many levels to count and believed everything you shared with him was a lie. Now, thinking about what you had hurts so deeply that you feel like you can never have it with him again. Because you don't think it'll be the same."</p><p>Train watched her wide eyed as she spoke, shocked at the accuracy of her statement. "It wouldn't be. I know it wouldn't be. Every time I start to feel happy around him again, I just remember what he did and everything comes rushing back to me. When that happens, I hate him all over again. The only way I feel like I can be around him is to not give into that happiness that seems like only he can bring out."</p><p>"Is that fair to you?" She turned her eyes to the stage, then back on Train. "Is it fair to deprive yourself of that happiness when you've done nothing wrong?"</p><p>Train took in a deep breath as he spoke. "Who says I've done nothing wrong? My pain is going to hurt a completely innocent person."</p><p>The woman smirked knowingly at him. "Are you talking about your new lover, Lin Shaolee?"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "Of course Creed told you about him too…" He slumped in his chair and looked at Creed with angry eyes, ignoring the part of him that was enjoying seeing his ex-lover speaking merrily with his musician friends.</p><p>"Yes, as we established before, he talks to me about everything because he can't talk to you."</p><p>Train looked at her from the corner of his eye. "He should know he can…"</p><p>She shook her head. "No, he can't. It's not fair of him to bring you his luggage after what he's put you through and I think you both know that."</p><p>The Black Cat sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. He knew what the woman was saying was true. Every time Creed tried to talk to him about his feelings, Train would snap. He was able to tolerate it a little longer now, but it still didn't take much for him to get angry at his friend for speaking whatever was in his heart.</p><p>"...Maybe I should go easier on him."</p><p>Train didn't realize he said those words out loud and Anatasia could tell. "If you're able to, that'd be splendid. Otherwise, don't put that kind of pressure on yourself. After all, as I said before you have done nothing wrong. In fact, you even took in the man that killed your best friend and helped him find peace. That's more than anyone else in your position would do." She tapped his shoulder kindly. "You're a good man, Train."</p><p>The Black Cat looked at her gratefully, but still did not feel better. "That's a hard compliment to accept when I'm continuously hurting two people I care a lot about…"</p><p>Anastasia knew he was talking about Lin and Creed so she did not need him to elaborate. "You can't help how other people feel about you. You can only control your actions."</p><p>Train looked at her dejectedly. "Which is why I feel terrible. I feel like I'm just leading Lin on and being with him only hurts Creed more." He ran his fingers through his hair again, watching as Creed scolded Sergey for trying to grope him. "If I end it, Creed will be happy, but Lin will be destroyed. If I stay with him, Creed will be hurt and Lin will be thrilled. I just can't win…"</p><p>The woman watched the tormented man and reached out to pat his back. "You need to do what's right for <strong>you</strong>. You need to stop worrying about other people and do what makes <strong>you</strong> happy. You need to start putting yourself first. Even if it hurts someone else along the way."</p><p>Train nodded his head in understanding, but asked a question nonetheless. "And what if I don't know what makes me happy?"</p><p>Anastasia smiled warmly at him. "I think you know what makes you happy. I just think you are unwilling to accept that given the circumstances with which that happiness comes with."</p><p>Train looked at her, then to Creed and felt his heart fill with warmth. It was soon replaced with agony and anger when he realized what she meant and shook his whole body to rid himself of all his emotions. He tried to think of Lin and how his new lover made him feel and sighed in defeat at the afflicted emotions he felt towards that man as well. However, with Lin it was more guilt at not loving him than anger for feeling any form of affection towards him. He most certainly cared about the number, more than he cared about most people, but that's what made everything harder.</p><p>
  <em>I care about them both a lot, but it seems like no matter what I do I just keep hurting them.</em>
</p><p>He sighed again and looked up at the ceiling. "When will this nefarious rhythm end?"</p><p>Anastasia laughed quietly so as not to bring on another coughing fit. "When you finally start following the tempo and melody your heart is desperately trying to get you to listen to." She chuckled at his frustrated sigh and continued talking. "Right now, you are trying to force yourself to move on. <strong>That</strong> is what's hurting everyone. You can't force yourself to heal. That takes time."</p><p>"Yeah, but I don't have time. I'm hurting people <strong>now</strong>." Train pointed to the ground as he spoke.</p><p>"Because you're trying to move on too fast!" She smacked his hand when she spoke.</p><p>"Because I have to!" Train threw his arms up in the air.</p><p>"Hence the nefarious rhythm you're stuck in!" She couldn't help but be amused by the kindhearted man. He really didn't want to hurt anyone, which is why he was in a relationship with Lin and keeping Creed as a close friend. "You can't have your cake and eat it too. If you want to end this heinous song of unrequited love, then you need to give yourself some space and listen to your heart."</p><p>Train did not respond to her statement since he was pretty sure what she meant by it. He knew she was right, but ending it with Lin would only make things harder for everyone. Number X still had a mission to accomplish with Creed and they were collecting enough information on the Apostles that Train was sure Sephiria wasn't going to be pulling him out anytime soon. Ending their relationship would only make things difficult with him and Creed.</p><p>"...I care about Lin and I don't want to lose Creed. Separating from either of them does <strong>not </strong>make me happy." As infuriating as the situation was, Train knew his description of his predicament was true.</p><p>Anastasia sighed deeply. "May all that has been reduced to noise in you become music again." She felt Train's eyes on her, but did not look at him as she spoke. "David Teems quote. Simply means I hope you figure out whatever the hell is going on in that messed up head of yours."</p><p>Train couldn't help but laugh at her statement, feeling a bit better after hearing her joke with him. "You don't need to tell me twice that my head is messed up." Once his laughter stopped, he frowned at the woman. "Why are you being so nice to me? What makes you want to be kind towards the person that is causing your star pupil so much pain?"</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's because his pain makes his music better and I'm a masochist. Maybe it's because I don't care how much pain someone is in as long as they play beautiful music. Or maybe it's because I care about Creed and he cares about you, so therefore I care about you." She smiled sympathetically at him. "Or maybe, it's because out of all the stories I heard, yours touches me the most. You may think you're the bad guy in all this because you are causing endless pain to two people you care deeply for, but I know you mean well. If anything, I feel worse for you than Creed or Lin combined."</p><p>Train tilted his head at her. "What?"</p><p>She nodded. "You witnessed your parents murdered at a young age, then got taken in by the man who killed them and turned into an assassin. Your mind was so warped with negative thoughts and outlooks on the world, you gave up your freedom and joined Chronos. Then, just when you meet a truly good person who was showing you what being free really was, a jealous stalker comes along and kills her, ending your freedom before it even began. To top it off, you fell in love with your best friend's killer, only to later learn the truth and feel betrayed beyond belief. Then, just when you're beginning to move on and make peace with him, another man comes along and confesses his undying love to you. Being the kind person you are, you panic and accept his devotion, even though you don't return his affections. All the while, you are still trying to make peace with a man who, in all honesty, deserves nothing but your hatred."</p><p>Train gawked at her, not sure what to say. She just laid out his entire life in front of him so blatantly and there wasn't a single untrue thing about her statement. It actually did make him feel a bit better to have his trauma all laid out before him. It allowed him to forgive himself a little bit.</p><p>
  <em>She's right… I really don't have any reason to forgive Creed. Anyone else would have tossed him aside long ago. And yet… The idea of that hurts me. Not just because I want him around, but because I know how much that would hurt him. And I don't want to do that.</em>
</p><p>With Lin, he knew that outright rejecting his feelings would be mean. It wasn't like his rejection of Kyoko, she was just a teen with a crush that she would most likely get over on her own with maturity. Lin truly loved him and after knowing what it felt like to be in love and how much it hurt when it was over, Train didn't want to just flat out tell him no.</p><p>
  <em>And that's not all it is. I care about him too. The time I've spent with him has been nice, so I can't deny I enjoy his company. It's just not the same as when I was with Creed. I know I don't love Lin, which is what makes this so hard.</em>
</p><p>"Now that I've confirmed you are indeed the kindhearted man I thought you were and I understand how much you truly care about Creed, I want to ask you a favor."</p><p>Train felt his heart stop and go cold as the old woman looked him straight in the eyes and made her ominous request. "Please take care of him when I'm gone."</p><p>Train opened and closed his mouth a few times, not sure what to say, but apparently looking like a fish out of water was the best he could muster. Seeing how disoriented her request had made him, she continued.</p><p>"I may not have known him long, but I can tell we are kindred spirits. He cares for me like the mother he never had and I care for him like the son I lost." She saw the shocked look on Train's face and chuckled lightly. "Another story for another day… If that day is to come…"</p><p>The cat frowned at her wistful tone and decided to probe for more information. Creed always said he was pretty sure she was sick, but Anastasia refused to ever tell him with what. "If… You don't mind my asking, what makes you think there won't be another day we could talk?"</p><p>She snickered. "It's not me who thinks it, it's the doctors." She looked away from Train and to her students, smiling warmly as she saw her daughter slap Sergey again for trying to cop another feel on Creed. "Lung Cancer. But, I've never smoked a day in my life." She laughed a little, coughing as she did so. "Just my luck, right Ava?"</p><p>Train assumed the invisible woman she was speaking to was her late wife and decided not to put a spotlight on it. He didn't think she meant to say that last part out loud and he wasn't about to judge her for talking to a dead woman. He still did it almost daily.</p><p>"...Does anyone else know?" Train looked at Creed who looked about ready to slap Sergey himself.</p><p>Anastasia nodded. "Aimee does. But, Dae is already lined up to be her legal guardian when I die. It's fitting since she lost her children and Aimee already trusts her. I'm happy to know I'll be creating another family when I go."</p><p>Train sighed and kept his eyes on Creed. "Is this your way of asking me to be Creed's legal guardian?"</p><p>She laughed loudly and leaned forward a little, hoping none of her students would hear her and be reminded they were still having a conversation in the same room as them. "In a way, I guess. But, I think he's been your ward far longer than you care to admit."</p><p>Train laughed crossly. "Yeah…" He sighed and nodded his head. "You don't have to worry about Creed. I'll take care of him. If killing Saya wasn't enough for me to cut him loose, I don't think there's anything else that could."</p><p>He thought about what he would do if Creed ever killed Sven or Eve, but that thought had become a distant memory at this point. After Train, Creed cared about Eve more than anyone else in the group and he was beginning to get closer and closer to Sven every day. Train knew Creed held whatever friends he had close to his heart, since he never had any before and would remain loyal and protect them until the day he died.</p><p>
  <em>There's no way he'd ever hurt either of them. He's taken too many unnecessary hits for them just to keep them safe.</em>
</p><p>"...Are you going to tell Creed?" Train asked, his eyes still on the stage as the musicians appeared to decide to play a different song together.</p><p>"No." Anastasia said flatly. "You know how emotional he can get. I don't want him to know anything and you can't tell him."</p><p>Train finally looked at her, a bit annoyed at being told a secret without warning. "Really? That's how this is gonna go down?"</p><p>"Yup." She said confidently, giving him a cheeky smile. "I knew if I told you beforehand this was a secret to be kept from Creed, you wouldn't have listened and I wouldn't have been able to give you my final request."</p><p>
  <em>How the hell is she able to read me so well after just one conversation?</em>
</p><p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Saying final request sounds so… final. How much…"</p><p>Seeing the cat trail off and deciding not to ask his question, Anastasia answered it anyway. "Not long. They said any day now." She smiled wistfully at the ceiling, as if she could see something Train couldn't. "There's no need to feel sad for me. I'm ready. I've been ready for ten years. I just need to make sure everyone else around me is ready."</p><p>Train looked at her, then at her adopted daughter who was trying to hide her smile as Creed yelled at Sergey in Russian for messing up his part of their song. Train couldn't hear them, but he had an idea that conversation was about Sergey being distracted by Creed's playing and Creed being annoyed by the man's zealous attitude.</p><p>
  <em>Guess Creed knows how it feels now…</em>
</p><p>"Is your daughter ready?"</p><p>Anastasia nodded. "She's stronger than she looks. She may appear young, but she has the soul of a woman who's lived a long life."</p><p>Train smiled at her. "Sounds like Eve…"</p><p>"Creed said the same thing. I only met the girl once, but I can see the resemblance. I think that's why I was kind to her as well." Thinking of Eve made her think of someone else and she frowned. "Will that woman be coming tomorrow as well?"</p><p>Train blinked at her. "Do you mean Rins?" Seeing the annoyance in her eyes, the cat nodded and laughed. "Yes. Sorry."</p><p>She sighed and rolled her eyes. "As long as she keeps her grubby little paws off my students' instruments, it's fine. Maybe I should get security for backstage…"</p><p>Train turned to her and saluted. "Black Cat Security, at your service, ma'am! I have a feeling Creed will want me backstage anyway. So he can see me while he's performing."</p><p>Anastasia chuckled again. "He actually asked if that was possible today. I'm glad you're willing to do it. He's really nervous about performing in front of an audience and he said he needs to see his muse if he's going to get through the night."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes and blushed, trying to cover his face with his arms as he slumped in the chair. "That's fine… I don't mind standing backstage…"</p><p>Anastasia smiled knowingly then tapped his knee and gestured for him to help her up. The gunman did so and led her back to the stage. She narrowed her eyes at Sergey and growled as she approached, then slammed her cane on the stage to get their attention.</p><p>"Sergey! Stop staring at Creed and pay attention to your solo in measure forty-two! You play better than this!"</p><p>The music stopped suddenly as Creed also glared at the man who pouted at the two of them. "It's not fair to ask me to control my emotions while playing! That's when they come out!"</p><p>Feeling a bit of playfulness rise in him as he helped Anastasia up the stairs, Train decided to step into the conversation. "You might be in for a rough time, Sergey. I know for a fact Creed's going to be wearing a tux. If he's a distraction now, just wait until tomorrow night."</p><p>Creed felt his face turn a bright shade of red at his beloved's compliment, his eyes widening viciously as he watched his Kitten smile cheekily at him, helping his teacher sit back in the chair her flute still rested on. When Train saw Creed try to sputter a witty response, he turned to flick his former partner on the head, knowing that it always shut him up.</p><p>"It's a joke, Creed. Calm down." Train said sincerely, hoping Creed understood he was only messing with him.</p><p>Creed nodded rapidly, his head spinning with joy as his eyes drank in the beautiful, impish look his beloved was giving him. He felt his hands about to take life on their own and almost grabbed Train's face to kiss him. His hands were even moving towards his love when he heard Sergey's voice save him from the embarrassment and replaced it with another.</p><p>"Oh, is that so…? I'll make sure to wear my baggy pants and bring a camera." He smirked at Creed as he took his clarinet apart, aware their time together was going to come to an end now that his crush's true love was back.</p><p>Train laughed at Creed's face, clutching his stomach as his silver friend gave him a heated look. Aimee smack the Russian man again who yelped quietly as Anastasia nodded in approval. Dae giggled in the background as Francisco already had his instrument away and was walking off the stage.</p><p>The Black Cat stretched wildly and looked down at Creed who still sat at the piano. "You ready to go? We need to make a few pit stops before we head home. After all, it's someone's birthday tomorrow."</p><p>Creed frowned at his kitten. "You really don't have to do anything for me, Train. The concert and piano are enough of a present. That's all I need."</p><p><em>Well… I need </em><em><strong>you</strong></em> <em>as well, but I know that's never going to happen again.</em></p><p>Train rolled his eyes at Creed's sad look. "Yeah, but <strong>I </strong>didn't get you any of those things."</p><p>Creed harshened his pout. "<strong>You</strong> especially don't need to get me anything. Just being by your side is enough…" He found that he couldn't stop his emotional throw up from coming out. That's what playing the piano did to him. "Besides… What I want from you is something you can never give me again…"</p><p>Train buried his head in his face as he heard Dae make a sympathetic noise as she walked past him and off the stage and Sergey scoffed angrily at Creed's sweet sentiment as he followed after the woman. Not sure how to respond to that, Train found himself looking at Anastasia who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.</p><p>"...Just shut up and let me celebrate your birthday with you. After all, you always make sure to celebrate mine even when I say no, don't you?"</p><p>Creed felt himself blush and nodded his head. Every year, whether Train liked it or not, Creed always got him a cake and brought him as much food as he could eat. Even when they were in Chronos together, Creed always managed to bring him the delicious treats along with several dozen flowers. This year was no different minus the flowers since Creed knew that was over kill.</p><p><em>And we've </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>celebrated my birthday. Even when we were together, my birthday fell during a time when we were not together so I don't think my Kitten saw the point in celebrating it. I can't lie, even the idea that he wants to celebrate with me is the most amazing feeling in the world.</em></p><p>Creed looked up at his love, his heart fluttering with unrelenting desires as he gazed longingly into those amber orbs he adored so dearly. He stood and fought the urge to embrace his love, but sighed peacefully and swooned slightly as his love gave him another cheeky smile.</p><p>"Anything for you, Train…"</p><p>Train nodded and patted his shoulder. "Good. First things first: Food. I'm <strong>starving</strong>!"</p><p>Creed giggled and followed after his love, waving bye to his teacher and her daughter as he left. "How is that different from any other day?"</p><p>Train glared at the man from the corner of his eye. "Because if I don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to eat your fingers. And then what will you play the piano with tomorrow?"</p><p>Creed smiled fondly at his cat. "Guess I'll have to use my nubs."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "Gross, Creed."</p><p>"You started it!"</p><p>"Whatever, just hurry up and follow me. I had to park pretty far away." Train picked up the pace a little as he walked down the street.</p><p>Creed allowed his Kitten a head start, giving himself a moment to gaze intently at his beloved's back. He reached a hand out, trying to get a feel on the man he needed more than anything else in the world to be whole and sighed painfully when he knew that was never going to happen again. He would forever be incomplete without his cat.</p><p>"I'll follow you anywhere, Train… You know that."</p><hr/><p>Creed was overjoyed with how the rest of his day had gone. Not only did he have an amazing rehearsal with his new musician friends, but he and Train spent the rest of the day with each other. After his beloved picked him up, they went out for lunch, then ran a few errands that apparently Creed wasn't allowed to leave the car for. It was sort of pointless for Train to try and hide what he was buying, since Creed was able to get a glimpse of everything</p><p>
  <em>I listened to my Kitten and didn't look, but how does he honestly think he can hide a cake from me?</em>
</p><p>His love had put everything in the trunk, but the cake was not something Train could not keep from him easily. It sat in the backseat of the car and although Creed didn't see it since Train covered it up with his jacket, it was hard to mistake the large box with anything else.</p><p>
  <em>I can also smell the cake. I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>know </strong>
  </em>
  <em>he bought me red velvet. How did he know that was my favorite? (A/N*)</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled fondly and felt himself swooning while he played his piano in his room. It was also shocking to Creed why his cat would get something so large for what he assumed was going to be a small party. However, with the size of the box Creed caught a quick glimpse of, he had a feeling it was more people.</p><p>
  <em>Unless he plans on making it bigger than I thought. Who else would he invite?</em>
</p><p>Creed figured it would just be him, Train, Sven, Eve, and Rinslet since Lin would have to report back to Chronos by the time his birthday happened. Creed was eternally grateful for that and it was the only birthday present he really wanted from Train. All he wanted was his beloved's undivided attention and with Lin out of the mix, he was pretty sure he was going to get that since whenever the number wasn't around, Train spent most of his time with him.</p><p>
  <em>I wish Lin wasn't in the picture at all. I know it's selfish to think about it, but if Train wasn't Lin's lover, I would be able to spend so much more time with him… I know I can never win him back and the most I can ever expect to get from him is friendship, but at least if he was still single, not only would my fantasies be closer to reality, but I'd get to have more time with Train.</em>
</p><p>Creed frowned at his piano, taking another large gulp of his wine he had poured himself the minute he noticed Lin was at their house. He was already on his fourth glass since that seemed to help him forget that the only man he would ever love was currently spending his time with another man. It was distressing to know not even his piano playing wasn't able to help him right now. While the day had been wonderfully spent with Train, it seemed to make the idea that his love was with another right now all the harder to accept.</p><p>
  <em>Why couldn't Lin leave a day earlier? Why did he have to come over </em>
  <em>
    <strong>tonight</strong>
  </em>
  <em>? The night before my birthday. Couldn't he leave me with Train for the whole weekend instead of just a day? Even if Train doesn't belong to me, just the idea of knowing I have his full attention and all of his time is enough to satisfy me...</em>
</p><p>Creed moaned painfully since he knew that wasn't true, glancing over at a bouquet of roses he had managed to pluck from a neighbor's garden, sad knowing he wasn't able to give them to his beloved.</p><p>
  <em>I want him so bad… I would do </em>
  <em>
    <strong>anything </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to have him love me again...</em>
</p><p>He took another sip of wine to try and forget about his heartache and halted his practice since he was unable to play it as he thought of his Kitten being with Lin. Normally, that was his inspiration for performing, but right now it was difficult since he knew his beloved was currently spending alone time with the number before he left. Currently, Creed was sitting in his room alone, trying to practice his piece a few more times before tomorrow and also trying to distract himself from what he could only assume his love was doing with another man.</p><p>
  <em>I haven't been able to hear them, but that doesn't mean anything. Train makes an attempt to sound quiet when he knows I'm home, but Lin doesn't. Unless my Kitten was able to convince him to keep quiet for my birthday. If that's the case, I appreciate it.</em>
</p><p>They had been home for a few hours now and after spending most of the day out with his beloved, the sun had already set leaving Creed alone to play his piano in the moonlight that drenched his room through the window. He left the shades open since the moon was so bright tonight and he hoped that would also act as a distraction. Train had been in his room with Lin for the past few hours, making Creed have no other choice but to believe they were making love before Number X disappeared for a few days while he reported back to Chronos.</p><p>
  <em>But, I guess I really have no proof since I can't hear anything. I wonder if Train really was able to make him stay quiet for my sake.</em>
</p><p>Creed took a deep breath and another sip of wine, his body beginning to sway from the alcohol that coursed through his system. He rarely ever over drank, but tonight was an exception. Not only was tomorrow his birthday and the first time he'd be playing in front of a large group of people, but he also needed something to block out the images of his beloved having sex with his new lower. He finished his fourth glass, pouring himself a fifth since he brought the bottle into his room for easy access.</p><p>
  <em>Also so I don't have to keep walking by Train's room to get to the kitchen.</em>
</p><p>Once he finished pouring, he took another big gulp and decided to play another piece instead of the one he was going to be playing tomorrow. He didn't want to over practice it, so he decided to try to play something different. That way he could keep his fingers ready, but his heart and mind open to other possibilities.</p><p>
  <em>What other piece would be fitting right now? What other piece would properly portray the fullness my heart feels after spending the day with my Train, but also let out the agony I feel at knowing I cannot have with him what Lin has?</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled lazily as he thought of a different piece and took another drink. Instead of Mozart, he opted to play Chopin. More specifically, Chopin's Nocturnes, Op. 9: No. 2. It seemed fitting since the sun had set a few hours ago. It was also a pensive and faraway enough of a piece to keep Creed thinking of his beloved, but also able to imagine what would have been possible between them if he hadn't impulsively ruined their future together. It also wasn't so difficult that Creed didn't have to think about it too much, which was good since he was feeling rather drunk.</p><p>As he began to play, he slowly felt his mind begin to slip away from reality and to sorrowful thoughts he had of his beloved. He saw flashes of the time they spent together in the past, times when they were happy and in love. All before Train found out of his dark secret that involved the betrayal of his Kitten. The deepest kind of betrayal that Creed knew could never be forgiven. He thought of what could have been between them if their tragic ending never occurred. For this fantasy, he ignored the irony of the tragedy needing to happen in order for their happiness to take place.</p><p>Creed smiled as he thought to this fictitious future. A future in which Train was his and they had never been separated by his mistake. This fantasy also included the woman he once believed to be a witch enchanting his beloved with a spell. In this new world, Saya stood behind them both, cheering on the prosperity of their love with an enthusiastic glee. In this fake world Creed had created, his kitten was able to live his happily ever after with him and with the knowledge that his best friend was delighted for the bliss they had found in each other.</p><p>However when the song ended, so did his fantasy. He sobbed quietly and pulled his hands away from the piano, staring at the keys as he allowed himself a moment to sit in his hopelessness. Creed took in a deep breath as he let out another muted sob, trying to calm himself down before he got too carried away. While it was easy for thoughts his beloved to bring him to tears, it usually took more than simple hypothetical ideas to make him so sensitive. Creed knew it had to be due to the wine, but that didn't stop him from taking another sip.</p><p>When he took that sip, he heard a half amused, half frustrated sigh coming from the door and turned his head wildly to see who had created it. Creed felt his heart skip several beats as his breath caught in his throat as he watched Train staring at him. His beloved was leaning on the door frame, arms crossed as he locked eyes with the silver man, either unaware or ignoring the extreme reaction Creed was having to his mere presence.</p><p>"Train…" Creed said, the alcohol making his voice come out more more quixoticly than be meant to. However, he had a feeling that might have been how he always sounded whenever he said his love's name. "How long have you been standing there?"</p><p>Train laughed as he spoke. "Long enough to see you being a bit too dramatic. I actually recognized that song. What was it?"</p><p>Creed smiled adoringly at his Kitten, aware of how reverential his eyes looked, but knowing the alcohol made him unable to change his expression. "Chopin's Nocturnes. I'm not surprised you've heard it before. I practiced it a lot and it's pretty well known."</p><p>As Train took a few steps into his room, Creed fought the urge to jump at his beloved and throw him on the bed to have his way with the cat. Train seemed to sense this and decided to stop his movements into the room and stayed a few feet away from the piano. It did not stop the devout looks Creed was giving him, but he also knew nothing he did would ever stop his gluttonous ex-partner's worshipping eyes. It was something he had learned to live with.</p><p>"You should close your door if you're going to practice this late at night. Sven and Eve are both sleeping." Train shut Creed's door, then turned back to face the silver man. He kept his arms crossed, feeling a bit vulnerable since he knew the man's sadness was due in part to him. "Why are you playing that instead of the piece you'll be playing tomorrow?"</p><p>Creed was able to read his Kitten's unease and frowned. "What's wrong, Train? Are you upset Lin left?"</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at his friend's question, confused at the bluntness and obvious misery behind his voice. Ceed always sounded sad whenever he said Train's new lover's name, but this time he didn't even attempt to hide it. The Black Cat's eyes glanced over at the nearly empty bottle of wine sitting on the piano and rolled his eyes, now understanding why his ex-partner was being extra sensitive and emotional.</p><p>"Lin left, don't worry about him. How much have you had to drink?"</p><p>Creed grimaced at his beloved's question, then looked at the bottle resting on his piano. "Five glasses…?"</p><p>Train blinked and gawked at the silver man. "Five?! Are you going to be okay for tomorrow?"</p><p>Creed giggled and rolled his eyes at his beloved. "Yes, I will. The concert isn't until the evening anyway. That's plenty of time for me to recover."</p><p>Train gave him a small glare and walked closer. "Still, I think that's enough. It's getting late anyway, you should go to bed."</p><p>Creed frowned as his cat took the bottle away. "Just because you're a lightweight doesn't mean the rest of the world is…"</p><p>Train chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but anyone with half a brain could see you're on the edge of being drunk, if not already there. I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say that's enough."</p><p>Creed gave his love a defiant look and finished his fifth glass in one gulp. "No matter how cute you are, you can't stop me from living my best life."</p><p>Train felt himself make a strangled noise at Creed's words, now fully convinced the man was drunk since he knew his former lover always made sure to keep thoughts like that to himself. Still, the cat couldn't help but feel flustered at his words and even looked away to cover his embarrassment.</p><p>"N-no, but I <strong>can </strong>stop you from getting too drunk and as I said, it's late. You should be getting ready for bed."</p><p>Creed pouted at his love, resting his elbow on his piano, ignoring the ghastly sound he created as he placed his head on his hand. He continued to gaze lovingly at his Kitten, unable to fight the lack of inhibition the alcohol created. "Come on, Train. There's only a little bit left. Just let me finish it. Then I'll go to bed."</p><p>Train snicker as he waved the bottle in the air. "You mean this? I'd say this is at least another glass and I don't think you can handle that."</p><p>Creed smirked at his kitten, unaware of how lewd his eyes were. "Well, if you just let me have it, I'd be able to prove you wrong."</p><p>The Black Cat didn't seem to register the perverted tone in Creed's voice as he continued trying to mess with his friend. "Nah, that's not happening. Not unless your drunk ass can take it from my sober, agile hands."</p><p>"Challenge accepted!" Creed said cheerfully as he leapt from his bench, throwing himself drunkenly at his beloved.</p><p>Train's eyes widened as Creed leapt towards him, missing by quite a bit as he fell towards the floor. The gunman stared down at his friend, snickering quietly as he watched Creed curse and try to sit himself up. Train leaned down and waved the bottle in his face again, smiling cheekily as he addressed his sweeper partner.</p><p>"See? You couldn't take this from a child let alone the legendary Black Cat. Don't insult me with your drunken attempts!"</p><p>Creed frowned up at his beloved as he took another swipe for the bottle. He sighed when he missed and rested his head back on the floor. "You know I would never insult you, Train... I love you…"</p><p>Train frowned down at the man, then squatted slightly so he was a little closer to his face. "You really are drunk, aren't you?"</p><p>Creed sighed. "I guess if I'm speaking my heart's truth… Then yes. I am very drunk." He lifted his head a little, smiling adoringly as he met his love's glorious golden eyes. "I love you so much, Train…"</p><p>Train sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his chocolate hair. "I know, Creed… Why don't you just let me put you to bed?"</p><p>Creed chuckled deviantly at his Kitten. "I would enjoy that more than anything else in the world, Train…"</p><p>Train felt himself blush brightly and lowered his head. "You are out of control tonight."</p><p>Creed laughed again as he rolled onto his back. "Not as out of control as I wish I could be with you."</p><p>The gunman rolled his eyes again and stood up, offering a hand to help Creed stand up, the bottle of wine still in his hand. "Alright, that's enough of that. Time for beddy-bye, Creedy-kins."</p><p>Creed moaned longingly as Train took a hold of his hand to pull him up. The swordsman felt his body falling lethargically against his love's chest as he sighed deeply. He pressed his face against Train as he took in a deep breath, reveling in the scent of his beloved.</p><p>"You smell so good, Train…" He nuzzled his face a little closer to his beloved's chest, the presence of alcohol and Train making him forget himself as he began to speak loving words to the Black Cat. "I miss you so much..."</p><p>Train looked down at his ex-lover as he gripped his shirt tightly and buried his face as deep into his chest as he could. He sighed and patted Creed's head as platonically as possible, ignoring the warmth that was rising in his own body.</p><p>"Creed… You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."</p><p>Creed shook his head and gripped onto his Kitten tighter. "No. I know <strong>exactly</strong> what I'm saying. I just don't have the capacity to stop myself." He wiggled his head into Train, taking in a deep breath as his mouth lost control of itself. "I want you so bad. I miss you so much. I would do <strong>anything</strong> to be with you again. I would lasso the moon and pull it out of the sky to place in your perfect hands if that's what you wanted. I would pluck the stars from the sky and decorate your room with them if that's what you wanted. Just name it Train, and I'll do it. I'll do <strong>anything </strong>to have your love again."</p><p>Train stared down at his ex-partner as he whispered loving words to him, not sure what to do or what to say to the man who was all but baring his soul to him. He knew the wine was giving Creed the confidence to speak so openly to him, but that didn't make his feelings any less true. Train knew that everything Creed said to him was true since this was how the man spoke to him when they were together.</p><p>"How is it possible that you can speak so eloquently when you're drunk, but when I'm drunk, I'm slurring my words and making no sense?" Train tried to change the subject, hoping that would kindly hint towards the man that they were beginning to fall into a potentially dangerous conversation.</p><p>Creed giggled, but did not move away from his Kitten. "That's okay, Train. Everything else you do is perfect, you're allowed to have one flaw." He sighed and rubbed his head against his love's chest. "Actually, it's not even a flaw. It's endearing. It was very cute."</p><p>Train watched as the swordsman made himself comfortable against his chest and sighed defeatedly. He knew he should have pushed Creed off and walked away, but found that impossible to do as the silver man gripped his shirt even tighter and nuzzled a bit closer, sighing wistfully as he took another deep breath in of the Black Cat. He knew it wasn't fair to Lin to allow Creed to speak so fondly to him, but he also knew stopping his ex-lover mid thought would only hurt him. Creed was never able to speak to Train this way, and the alcohol made it somewhat acceptable behavior since he couldn't control his impulses. With that thought in mind, Train figured he may as well let the man say what he wanted to say.</p><p>
  <em>As long as it remains as just words, it's fine. I'm just hearing a drunk friend speak his true emotions. He always lets me speak what's in my heart. The least I could do is let him do the same at least this one time.</em>
</p><p>"I love you so much, Train…" Creed groaned painfully into his chest, his fingers clinging desperately to his shirt.</p><p>The cat sighed shakily. "You already said that, Creed…"</p><p>Creed felt his body quake with desire as he heard his love's voice enter his ear. "I could say it every day for a million days and it would never be enough. No words will ever be able to express what I sincerely feel in my heart for you." He sighed sadly and pulled his head away slightly. "I-I'm sorry, Train… I guess I <strong>am </strong>drunk…"</p><p>Train chuckled quietly and patted the man's head again. "It's okay, Creed. Just go to bed."</p><p>Creed shook his head and made another grab for the bottle. "Not yet. Just let me finish the bottle first."</p><p>Train pulled it away and gave him a stern look. "Didn't you <strong>just</strong> admit you were drunk? You don't need to finish this."</p><p>Creed pouted at his love, his hand still clutching tightly to Train's shirt, happy his cat hadn't pushed him away yet. "It's just a little bit, Train! It's better to finish it all than leave it sitting out in the open. We don't own a wine stopper."</p><p>Train gave him a confused look. "A what?"</p><p>Creed returned his look. "A wine stopper. Do you seriously not know what that is?" At his love's continued bewildered look, Creed sighed and lowered his head, resting his forehead lightly against Train's chest once more. "You are <strong>so </strong>lucky you're so devastatingly beautiful…"</p><p>Train felt himself blush again, but ignored it in favor of scowling at the man. "Well, excuse me for not drinking wine! At least I can gather from the name of it that it's meant to stop wine." He frowned at the bottle he was holding, ignoring Cred as he began to settle his drunken head into his chest once more. "Will it go bad if it's left open?"</p><p>Creed nodded his head, smiling brightly as he realized Train still had not pushed him away. "Yes. And it's good wine. I've been putting money aside from our sweeps to be able to purchase it. I was saving it for tomorrow, but… I needed a distraction."</p><p>Train frowned at the man. "From what?"</p><p>Creed sighed sadly as he pulled away again reluctantly. "You weren't loud, Train. Don't worry, I didn't hear you. But, I'm not stupid. I know what you were doing. Lin left tonight and he won't be back for a few days. I know what <strong>I </strong>would want to do to you if I wasn't going to see you for a while…"</p><p>Train blushed again and shook his head. "Creed, Lin left <strong>hours</strong> ago. We weren't doing… <strong>That</strong>."</p><p>Creed gave his love a hopeful look. "Really?!" He frowned when he realized that meant he didn't know where Train had been all this time. "Then… Where were you this whole time?"</p><p>Normally when Lin wasn't around, his beloved would hang out with him. It hurt a little to know his cat chose not to spend time with him.</p><p>Train sighed and looked away from Creed. "I was sitting on the roof. I just… Needed to think."</p><p>Creed breathed a sigh of relief knowing his Kitten was not making love to Lin this whole time, but he did not feel fully better since he knew Train and the number were still lovers. He heard them having sex on mulitiple ocassion since their first time, so in retrospect, it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things that they didn't sleep together this one night.</p><p>When he heard the sadness in his beloved's voice, he whimpered a little. He also hurt when Train hurt and he could tell something was bothering his cat. "About what, Train?"</p><p>Train glanced at Creed, then at the bottle of wine and decided to focus back on that instead of his pensive thoughts. That would only lead to dangerous waters again, which he desperately wanted to avoid especially the night before his friend's birthday.</p><p>"How much did it cost?"</p><p>Creed blinked in confusion at his love, feeling himself stumble a little as Train reached out to hold him still again. He sighed gleefully when he fell back into his love's chest, nuzzling close once more. "How much did what cost, Train?"</p><p>Train sighed and pushed him away gently, but not enough so Creed wasn't still holding on to him. He waved the bottle of wine in his ex-partner's face and smirked. "The wine. How much did it cost?"</p><p>Creed laughed bitterly and dropped his head. "Enough…"</p><p>Train glanced at the bottle, then at his friend who seemed to be trying hard not to fall back into his chest as he straightened himself up. The gunman sighed deepingly, then downed whatever was left in the bottle. Creed gasped and stared at his love in shock, grasping at the bottle to get his Kitten to stop before he finished everything that was left. Train spun away from him and swallowed thickly as he drank the last drop. Once he was done, he gasped triumphantly, giving his friend another cheeky look as he turned the bottle upside down to show Creed it was empty.</p><p>"Actually, that's not too bad. You should have shared."</p><p>Creed gave his love a concerned look. "Train, this wine is <strong>really </strong>strong. You shouldn't have done that!"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes and placed the bottle back on Creed's piano. "Well, now you don't have to worry about it."</p><p>Creed pouted at his beloved. "But, Train… You're already so susceptible to alcohol and like I said, this was strong wine. You're going to feel the effects rather quickly."</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his friend, his body already confirming Creed's words as he took a slight misstep back towards the silver man. However, he refused to let Creed know he was right.</p><p>"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He pointed to the bed firmly, hoping Creed would get the picture that he had enough of his foolishness. "Alright. Go to bed."</p><p>Creed sighed and looked at his bed, then back at his piano, then back at his beloved. "But I'm not tired…"</p><p>Train made a frustrated noise and walked away from the man. "Then what do I have to do to make you tired?"</p><p>Creed giggled then smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that, Train?"</p><p>Train felt his heart beat fast, then shook his head. "No. Don't answer that. It was a dumb question."</p><p>
  <em>I really set myself up for that, didn't I? Still, it's not good that just the mere thought Creed placed in my head can still get me flustered.</em>
</p><p>Train knew the alcohol was mixing in with his already left over desires for the man in front of him and he was having a hard time controlling the unrelenting heat that seemed insistent on boiling inside him. However, he knew he needed to keep it subdued, since even the slight inking of lust from Train would make Creed dive in head first to a frenzied encounter with him.</p><p>Creed giggled again, then looked at his bed forlornly. "You're probably right. I should go to bed…"</p><p>The cat sighed in relief, trying to calm his own body down as he turned back to his friend. "Good. Glad to see you've finally come around to reason."</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and gave Train another longing look. "That's not exactly right. I'm just aware staying awake won't get me what I want, so I may as well go to sleep where my dreams can make those desires come true…"</p><p>Train ignored the heat in his groin again and rubbed his eyes. "Alcohol has made you really rapacious."</p><p>Creed shook his head as he made his way sluggishly to the bed. "No, that's just what you do to me on a regular basis. Alcohol is just making my statements permissible."</p><p>"Alright, alright, I get it. Go to bed." Train said as he walked to one side of Creed's bed and pulled back the blankets.</p><p>Creed smiled obediently at his love. "Anything you say, Train…"</p><p>As he crawled into bed, Train smiled slightly at the sweet face Creed made when he rested his head on the pillow. Creed's blue eyes were searching drunkenly for Train's, a hint of anguish evident as he seemed to forget where the cat was. Once he found him again, he sighed heartily and reached for the gunman.</p><p>"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Train?" Creed's voice was breathless as he spoke, his eyes showing nothing but complete devotion towards the man that stood next to his bed.</p><p>Train once again pushed aside the heat in his chest as he pulled the blankets up over his former lover. "Only a thousand times."</p><p>Creed smiled wider. "Then that's not enough… How many languages have I used to tell you that?"</p><p>Train felt himself laugh a little. "Again, probably a thousand."</p><p>He knew he shouldn't be encouraging Creed's words, but he also knew they were in a rare moment when Creed could let his feelings out in an acceptable way since he had the excuse of alcohol for his lack of control. Train was also beginning to feel a bit tipsy himself and starting to regret finishing the bottle. That was made more clear to him when he found himself almost matching the look Creed was giving him, the alcohol in his system making it easy to forget the guilt he had at still feeling any form of affection towards the silver man.</p><p>Creed laughed and rolled to his side so he could fully see his love. "That's also not enough. There aren't enough words or languages to ever describe how much I love you and how beautiful you are."</p><p>Train sighed and sat in the chair next to Creed's bed, realizing this conversation was not going to be ending soon and the alcohol in his system made it seem like a good idea to indulge the man. "Why do you say that, Creed? Haven't I hurt you enough?"</p><p>Creed frowned at his love, resting his hands under his head as he continued to gaze eagerly at his cat. "There's nothing you could ever do to stop me from loving you. And there's no amount of hurt you could ever put me through that would ever equal the hurt I put you through. And there's no hurt in the world that will ever match how much agony I'm in knowing I can never be with you again..."</p><p>Train moved his eyes away from Creed's, not sure how to respond to that. The warmth he felt left him suddenly as he remembered what the man had done to him…</p><p>
  <em>... To Saya.</em>
</p><p>"I… I wish I didn't hate you so much sometimes, Creed…" Train's voice was quiet, as if he didn't know he spoke his thoughts.</p><p>Creed pouted at his love, the pain in his voice palpable. "I'm sorry, Train…"</p><p>Train rested his head in his hands. "I didn't mean to say it so bluntly, Creed. The wine is working against me as well now…" He took a deep breath and looked at his former partner. "What I mean is… I wish we could go back to the way things were. I wish I didn't feel this malice towards you and I wish I didn't cringe at the idea of being close to you again… I can't say I still want the same thing you want, but I can say I wish I didn't have so much animosity towards you."</p><p>Creed felt his heart break at his love's tipsy confession, not aware this night was going to end in such a deep conversation with his Kitten. "You know I want that more than anything, Train. You know I wish more than anything else in the world that we could be what we once were. That we could move past this tragedy that has torn us apart. I dream of it every night, but I am painfully aware that it will never happen. What I did to you is unforgivable… Now all I can do is stand by your side, comfort you, and remind you of how sorry I am."</p><p>Train glanced at Creed, then looked back down at the floor. "...Then why did you do it, Creed?"</p><p>Creed watched as his love let go of a single tear and instinctively reached out to wipe it away. "I'm so sorry, Train…"</p><p>Train allowed Creed's hand to caress his cheek as he turned his gaze to meet his former lover's. "You keep saying that, but it doesn't make it better! It doesn't change the lies you told me to make sure I stayed with you! I-It... doesn't change what you did to Saya... And it doesn't change anything that happened between us."</p><p>Creed whimpered at his love, continuing to massage his cheek with his thumb. "...I know."</p><p>Train suddenly felt mad and lashed out at the man, the wine course through his system making it all the more difficult to control his outburst. "Then why did you do that to me?! To <strong>us</strong>?!"</p><p>Creed watched as his beloved let out a violent sob and sat up. He took Train in his arms and held him close, ignoring the irony of being the source of pain for his beautiful cat, but he also didn't care. All that mattered was his Kitten's happiness, and right now, he wasn't happy. Train had been through so much in his life, then Creed came along and made it so much worse. He made Train fall in love with him then found out he killed the first person who ever showed him an ounce of compassion. The first person that ever showed care for him.</p><p>"Train…" Creed said as he caressed his love's hair, pulling him close, not caring how wobby the wine made him. "Train… I'm <strong>so</strong> sorry… If I could go back in time and stop myself from doing that I would. I'm aware that would mean I probably never would have been with you, but I also don't care. If the sacrifice I have to make means never having your heart in the first place, I would do it in a heartbeat. If I could give my life in return for hers, I would. I would slice out my heart and place it in Saya's chest and remind you of my love with my last breath. I would drain all the life from my body and give it to her if it meant you could have just one more conversation with her. When I say I would do anything for you Train, I mean it."</p><p>Train felt himself shake, not caring enough to push himself out of Creed's arms. He hadn't cried like this in awhile and it felt good to get it out. After taking in a few deep breaths to calm himself down and hearing Creed finish his sentence, Train couldn't help but laugh at the theatrics of his former partner's statement.</p><p>"Why do you always have to be so dramatic with your metaphors when regarding me?"</p><p>Creed chuckled quietly and rubbed Train's back and hair, holding him tight as he felt his Kitten begin to calm down. "I think we've had this conversation a thousand times, but I'll give you the same answer I always do: Nothing is too dramatic when it comes to you, Train."</p><p>Train laughed again and pushed away from Creed, but stopped when their eyes locked. He felt his heart beating faster, the wine clouding his thoughts when he saw the passionate look Creed was giving him. He watched as his former lover's eyes fell to his lips as he moaned ardently, making obvious attempts to prevent himself from kissing Train again. However, the cat felt his own control dewildling the longer he stayed this close to Creed's face and the alcohol was making it even harder to move away. When he saw Creed lick his lips, Train felt the last of his composure slip away and impulsively moved closer, pressing his lips against the swordsman's.</p><p>Creed gasped enthusiastically then immediately responded to his beloved's kiss. He was drunk enough to believe it was a dream, but also didn't care. Train had been the one to start the kiss and Creed certainly wasn't going to be the one to end it. He wrapped his arms tight around his love's back, pressing his hand harder into the back of Train's head as he felt his Kitten deepen the kiss fervently. Creed even felt Train pushing him back onto the bed as he began to climb next to him, his body seemingly moving on it's own as he ran his fingers through Creed's hair.</p><p>As soon as the silver man felt Train crawl in the bed next to him, Creed rolled himself so he was on top of his beloved, making sure their lips never parted. He moaned hungrily as he felt Train continue running his hands urgently through his silver hair, all of his common sense leaving him as he plunged his tongue deep into his Kitten's mouth. Creed knew this was only happening because of the wine Train consumed and he also knew that he should stop before things went too far and his love grew angry with him once more, but his drunken mind and body made that impossible.</p><p>When he felt Train purr against his lips and grip his hair tighter, Creed moved his hands down to his love's waist and up his shirt, feeling his own body shaking with desire when he felt his Kitten's hard muscles twitch under his hands. He moved his fingers slowly and intently, making sure to reacquaint himself with how his beloved felt before Train sobered up and realized enough was enough. However, when he felt his beloved thrust his hips up slightly, brushing their groins together in a brief moment of bliss, Creed nearly collapsed against the man beneath him, knowing he was already hard and feeling how his cat's body was reacting to their embrace as well.</p><p>Train's conscience was trying to scream at him to stop, but the wine Creed warned him about was turning out to be stronger than he realized, making it almost impossible to listen to the voice in his head. Creed's lips felt so good against him and his mouth tasted better than the sweetest treats he's ever eaten. Even the light touch of Creed's fingers felt like heaven and put him in complete ecstasy which made the animalistic side of him win in that moment. When he felt Creed's fingers gently rub against his nipples, he moaned zealously and arched his back upwards, the sensation almost wiping out how wrong the situation was.</p><p>He didn't realize when his body electrified itself with the passion that he was feeling, his lips sparking excitedly as Creed pressed harder against him. Creed, on the other hand, felt the electric heat emitting from his beloved's body and it only roused him to go further and plunge his tongue deeper. His Kitten had even managed to jolt his tongue with electricity, making Creed groan longingly as he continued to probe his love's mouth, enjoying the sparks that surrounded the deep cravesses of Train's cavity.</p><p>Wanting to know how else his beloved's body was reacting, Creed moved his lips away and placed them against his neck. Train swallowed thickly and wrapped his arms around the man's back, his whole body now igniting in electric sparks, sending a wave of pleasure down Creed's back that he had never felt before. His Kitten's skin was sparking brightly with an electric intensity only Train could create and Creed's lips were tingling with a marvelous sensation.</p><p>Unknowingly, Train slipped his arms underneath Creed's shirt, feeling the goosebumps his electrified fingers created against the swordsman's silky skin, driving even more of his senses away as he fell even more into his ex-lover's touch. When Creed nibbled at his neck, he hissed and moan again, scraping his nails against his back slightly as the man on top of him sucked at his neck eagerly. He felt a wave of pleasure pass through him as a precipitous burst of electricity exploded from his body, causing a rather strong moan to escape Creed's lips.</p><p><em>This isn't right… I need to stop. It's not fair to </em><em><strong>anyone </strong></em><em>and </em><em><strong>everyone</strong></em> <em>is going to get hurt.</em></p><p>He tried to think of Lin and the commitment he made to the number, but those wholesome thoughts were quickly replaced with lustful ones when Creed moved his mouth to Train's ear and began nibbling seductively at his lobe. He tried to remind himself again, but then he felt Creed's thumbs rub against each of his nipples and the man's lower body pressed vigorously into his own at the same time which once again erased any thoughts of his current lover. He released another flare of electricity from his skin which only made Creed's fingers against his chest more urgent.</p><p>Train moaned when Creed began moving his lower body back and forth against his own, the thin fabric of their sleepwear making the friction all the more powerful, leaving very little to the imagination. He knew he was still sparking, which was something new for the both of them, but also something that added an extra level of pleasure.</p><p>"Oh, Train…" Creed said excitedly into his ear as he kept his hands and groin moving against his beloved as the literal and figurative sparks passed between them. "I love you so much…"</p><p>Train didn't have the chance to respond or stop Creed as he sucked viciously at his neck once more, his hips working faster against the cat's, pressing their groins together harder as he continued playing with Train's nipples. The alcohol added another level of pleasure to the already sensual situation, making the Black Cat move his hands to Creed's lower body, grasping fiercely at his hips to encourage the silver man to apply more pressure against his member. Creed complied immediately and pushed down even harder, his heart melting at the carnal sound his Kitten made.</p><p>"I love you, Train." Creed said again, keeping all of his motions going against his beloved as his lips moved against Train's, brushing against them as he repeated his devotion for the man over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"</p><p>Creed dove his tongue back into Train's mouth, making sure to never stop what the rest of his body was doing, hoping that that and the alcohol would be enough to permit him to keep going. There was a part of his drunken mind that still believed this was a dream and he prayed that he didn't wake up, but the bit of practicality he had left knew this was really happening. That was the part of him that made his hips move faster against his beloved, his hands wandering freely along his chest since he knew this was something Train would never allow him to have again.</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe my Kitten is even letting me have it now! I know it's wrong, but I can't stop myself! I don't think either of us can right now.</em>
</p><p>Train felt his body catch on fire as Creed pinched his nipples and explored his mouth with his tongue. His ex-partner's lower body felt so good rubbing against his own and he found himself wanting more. He didn't notice when his hands moved from Creed's hips to his stomach, sliding up the man's baggy shirt as he began massaging his lean muscles with his electrified fingers. Train felt Creed shake and press his mouth harder into his own, twirling their tongues together as the silver man moaned loudly and pinched the cat's niples again. The cat returned the man's lascivious kiss, caressing Creed's tongue with his own as he desperately tried to cling to the last bit of sense he had to stop what they were doing.</p><p>Train let out a raucous moan when Creed paused their kiss for a minute to bite his lower lip tenderly, then promptly vaulted his tongue back into his beloved's mouth. As he massaged the other man's tongue stoutly, he felt his body going limp when Train's hands reached his chest and grazed lightly against his nipples. Creed stopped his hips movements and collapsed on his cat, unable to contain the greedy mania he locked away when Train left him anymore. However, that same mania made it difficult for him to keep his body moving since he felt about ready to black out from the pleasure of feeling his love's sparking fingers brush against his sensitive skin.</p><p><em>I should stop. I know I should stop. If Train were thinking clearly he would </em><em><strong>want</strong></em> <em>me to stop. But I can't. I love him so much. Oh, God, I want him so bad!</em></p><p>Despite his head screaming indignantly at him to stop and his crazed desires for Train making it nearly impossible to continue consuming his love's body, he did not stop his mouth from devouring his beloved's lips and tongue, making sure to keep something going against Train before his Kitten came to his senses and put a stop to this. He managed to lift his hands back up and move them to Train's pants, slipping them underneath the elastic band and massaging his beloved's inner thighs eagerly. Creed was happy Train wasn't wearing regular pants, because he was pretty sure if there was a belt, zipper, or buttons to stop him, he wouldn't have been able to get that far.</p><p>When Train felt Creed's fingers brush lightly against his shaft, he hissed and pulled his lips away from the man, gasping from the pleasure that still coursed through his body as he spoke.</p><p>"Creed..." He whispered, feeling a bit of the alcohol wearing off as his senses slowly started to return. "Creed… S-Stop… I-I can't…" He knew his voice betrayed him as it cracked with want and a voracity he hadn't felt in a while. Even with all the time he had spent with Lin.</p><p>
  <em>Lin…</em>
</p><p>Before his guilty thoughts could start, he felt Creed's fingers trace his penis gingerly, as if the swordsman was too lost in his own avarice to hear anything except the pleasurable moans Train let out. The Black Cat purred fervidly as Creed twirled his index finger around the tip of his cock, the surge of electricity that went through his body betraying his words and thoughts as he gripped at Creed's back tightly. When he felt the silver man grip his cock firmly, he let out a harsh cry, then moaned exhilaratingly when Creed sucked delicately at his neck.</p><p>Train swallowed heavily when Creed moved his hand back and forth along his member, his body contradicting his words as he held the man closer, but tried to tell him to stop. "Creed… No, we can't…"</p><p>Creed bit his neck harshly then swirled his tongue around the spot lovingly. He still did not seem to hear Train as he continued moving his hand back and forth, his lips never stopping as they sucked lewdly at his neck. Train moaned eagerly, but his thoughts remained clouded as he tried once more to remind myself why this was wrong. Thinking of Lin made him feel guilty, but it didn't appear to be enough to make him truly tell Creed to stop. It was obvious he didn't want the man to stop, he was just saying they couldn't.</p><p>"<em>You know, that was the third time."</em></p><p>"<em>Third time what?"</em></p><p>"<em>The third time you made a joke."</em></p><p>"<em>Am I incapable of that?"</em></p><p>"<em>That's not what I meant. You just seem to be having a change in your demeanor." Saya balanced the cap on the tip of her forefinger, concentrating on keeping it up more than necessary. "You seem…calmer."</em></p><p>Train's eyes shot open as his old friend began to haunt his thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Saya…</em>
</p><p>After Creed made a few more pumps at his shaft, Train moved his hands to the man's shoulders and pushed him away, rolling to the side of the bed as he sat on the edge of it. He rested his head in his hands, his back facing Creed as he tried to gather his senses that existed beyond the wine and the heat mixing recklessly through his body.</p><p><em>What the hell is wrong with me?! Why did I do that? Why did I let </em><em><strong>him</strong></em> <em>do that?</em></p><p>Creed looked longingly at his love, trying to fight the alcohol and his own desires to tackle the man back to the bed and continue what they were doing. "Train… I-I'm so sorry. You know how much I want you. I-I can't help myself. Please don't be mad at me. I just love you so much I can't control myself. Please, Train, I love you…"</p><p>Train shook his head, but did not turn to face Creed. "No, <strong>I'm</strong> sorry, Creed…" His voice was bitter as he spoke, knowing he had no right to be mad at the man, even though the images of Saya raced through his head and he knew he should have been. "I-I don't know what came over me… I told you that would never happen again and yet..."</p><p>Creed frowned and sat up, reaching out to touch his love's shoulder gently. "I'm <strong>so</strong> sorry, Train. I should have stopped it. I shouldn't have let that happen. I'm sorry…"</p><p>"No." Train said firmly, knowing he had no one to blame but himself. "It was <strong>my</strong> fault, Creed. I'm just… I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want."</p><p>Creed smiled wistfully as he gazed lovingly at his Kitten's back. "Well… You know what <strong>I </strong>want, Train. And you know what Lin wants. And that solves half the problem, doesn't it?"</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulder to move Creed's hand away. "No… That only makes it more complicated. I need to figure out what <strong>I </strong>want."</p><p>
  <em>And I need to know what Saya would want…</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed as he pulled his hand away, resting his head on his pillow, the alcohol in his body making it difficult to hold his body up. "Is that what Anastasia was telling you today?"</p><p>Train looked over his shoulder at the man, giving him a curious look. "How did you know that?"</p><p>Creed giggled, despite the hurt in his heart at knowing how close he just was to being with his Kitten again. "Because that sounds like something she would say and seeing as you were just so readily giving yourself to me, I can only imagine she told you something that would make you think you wanted to be with me again."</p><p>
  <em>That damn woman… If I didn't care about her so much, I would be mad at her. She's just manipulating Train into thinking he loves me again.</em>
</p><p>"What else did you talk to her about, Train? You were with her for a while today…" Creed fought a yawn as he spoke, trying to keep his eyes open so he could continue to absorb his Kitten's strong frame.</p><p>Train felt his body go cold, completely opposite of what he felt earlier and shrugged his shoulders. "We just… talked…"</p><p>
  <em>Why did she have to tell me not to tell Creed she was dying? I'm sure he's smart enough to figure it out on his own. What does she really think she's hiding from him?</em>
</p><p>Creed frowned at his love's words. "It's okay, Train. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… It must have been a hard conversation."</p><p>Train laughed bitterly. "That's a light way of putting it…"</p><p>Creed reached towards his beloved again, his heart aching to feel the warmth of his body. "Train… Is it too much to ask you to sleep with me tonight? Not sexual, of course but… Just to lay next to me? For just one night?"</p><p>Train sighed and shook his head, even though he was pretty sure Creed didn't see it through his half close eyes. "No. That's the last thing we should do, especially after what just happened. I… I need to go clear my head."</p><p>Creed frowned and felt his eyes close slowly, his body beginning to lose against the wine still residing in his blood. "I know you'll never love me again, Train… You don't have to pretend for my sake… Or for her sake either…"</p><p>Train frowned. "What makes you think I was pretending?"</p><p>However, when he turned fully to look at the man, he sighed when he saw Creed had already fallen asleep. Train's body moved on its own once more as he reached out and ran a finger delicately through his ex-lover's hair, his heart splitting in two as he thought of the other man he had made a commitment to.</p><p>"I don't think I'm pretending, Creed… But I also don't think I can ever be with you again…" He allowed his finger to linger a bit, frowned as Creed smiled fondly in his sleep, murmuring loving words once more. "I just wish I knew what to do with these feelings…"</p><p>Train stood from the bed and pulled the blankets over Creed's shoulder, his heart filling with a warmth he knew was connected to what just happened between them, but not knowing how to deal with the emotion. As he caressed Creed's cheek gently, he thought of Lin and felt his heart break again.</p><p>"I've really put myself in a terrible situation, haven't I, Saya?" Train stepped away from his sleeping friend, trying to ignore the sweet words Creed continued to speak about him as he made his way to the door.</p><p>Once he reached it, he placed his hand on the knob and fought the urge to turn around and look at Creed again. He stepped outside, leaning his back against the door as he shut it and stared up at the ceiling sadly.</p><p>"Saya… What should I do?"</p><p>"<em>You need to do what's right for </em><em><strong>you</strong></em><em>. You need to stop worrying about other people and do what makes </em><em><strong>you</strong></em> <em>happy."</em></p><p>Instead of Saya's voice, he heard Anastasia and smiled sourly.</p><p>
  <em>That woman must be channeling Saya somehow… Those words sound too familiar to just be from Anastasia.</em>
</p><p>Feeling his body's slightly drunken body forsaking him, Train pushed away from the door and down the hall. He passed the door to his room and made his way outside. Train looked up at the sky, then jumped up so he was standing on the roof. He still felt a bit tipsy and didn't trust flashing himself up there and he had a feeling Creed would hate that he went to the roof on a cold, wintry night when he was still feeling the effects of the wine he downed, but he couldn't sleep yet. He needed to think.</p><p>
  <em>And maybe if I talk, Saya will hear me and listen again.</em>
</p><p>Train settled himself on the roof and laid down so he was gazing at the stars, searching to see if he could find any that might be speaking to him. Once he finally found one that sparkled a bit brighter than the others, he stopped his exploring and focused his attention on that. He smiled as it twinkled brightly as if reassuring him he had found the correct one.</p><p>"I… Don't know what to do, Saya. I don't know how to be happy again. Not like before when you were here… Or when I was with Cr-"</p><p>He stopped his sentence and shook his head, not willing to finish that thought let alone speak it out loud. Train saw the star he believed Saya was using to communicate with him sparkle a little more and frowned.</p><p>"I don't know what that means… Are you saying I <strong>should </strong>be with Creed?"</p><p>The star did nothing but sit high in the sky, making the cat sighed deeply and rub his eyes. "Are you going to just be useless tonight, or are you going to help me?"</p><p>He peaked through his fingers and glared at the star which had suddenly gone quiet at his questions. "What about Lin? What do I do with him?"</p><p>Train knew he just cheated on the man tonight, but he also knew Lin would forgive him in an instant and just assure him he didn't care as long as Train stayed with him.</p><p>The Black Cat reached a hand out to the star, trying to grasp it in his hands. "But… It's not right. I know it's not right. I shouldn't be with someone just because it will hurt them if I'm not. That goes for Creed <strong>and</strong> Lin."</p><p>"<em>You need to start putting yourself first. Even if it hurts someone else along the way."</em></p><p>Train groaned when he heard Anastasia's voice again, knowing exactly what she meant when she spoke about his relationship with Lin.</p><p>"Anastasia thinks I should end it with Lin. She's right, isn't she? I'm with him for the wrong reasons and I'm trying to force something that just isn't there, aren't I?"</p><p>He saw the star shine again and sighed deeply. "That's what I thought…"</p><p>Train hadn't been with Number X for very long, but it was enough time for him to realize there just wasn't anything beyond shallow emotions and empty words. And after what happened with Creed tonight, he knew he wasn't committed enough to his relationship with Lin to try and stay faithful to the man.</p><p>"And it's better to put an end to it before it goes too far, right?"</p><p>He looked up at the star and saw nothing, but he had a feeling that didn't mean he was wrong. It meant that it had already gone too far. Lin told him he loved him almost every day and made sure to be around him as much as possible. Even tonight, it was difficult to get the man to let go of him so he could report back to Chronos like he was supposed to.</p><p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been preventing him from doing his job. I'm sure he hasn't told Sephiria about letting us see the documents which can only get him into trouble…"</p><p>The cat groaned and clutched his head tightly. "I should have never told him I'd commit to him. I did that so impulsively, and now I'm just going to hurt him. What the hell is wrong with me?!"</p><p>He saw a few stars around the one he was talking to twinkle as well, as if Saya was yelling at him to stop being so hard on himself. "That's easy for you to say, Saya. You never had to deal with breaking two people's hearts."</p><p>The stars all shined at once, as if telling Train to shut up again, making him laugh heartily and smile deeply. "Maybe you're right… I should cut myself some slack, right? Like Anastasia said."</p><p>"<em>You may think you're the bad guy in all this because you are causing endless pain to two people you care deeply for, but I know you mean well. If anything, I feel worse for you than Creed or Lin combined."</em></p><p>Train removed his hand from his hair and placed them behind his head, beginning to feel a bit better with the two women he knew were trying to comfort him. "I think I know what I need to do about Lin… As much as it'll hurt, I know it's better than continuing to lead him on…"</p><p>Despite that, he knew he cared deeply for the man, more than he cared for most people. He just knew it wasn't love and until he could get the rest of his heart straight, he couldn't commit himself to something or someone so fully.</p><p>"<em>Right now, you are trying to force yourself to move on. </em><em><strong>That</strong></em> <em>is what's hurting everyone. You can't force yourself to heal. That takes time."</em></p><p>Anastasia's words floated in his head once more and he took a deep breath, already trying to work up the courage to have another difficult conversation with his lover. Maybe if he took some space from Lin, he would come to the conclusion that he wanted to make the commitment to Lin on his own without forcing himself to move on or being guilted into it. He thought maybe the old woman was right and he needed to give himself time to heal before he jumped into something he wasn't ready for.</p><p><em>And if that's the case, and I take a step back from my relationship with him then decide later I </em><em><strong>do</strong></em> <em>actually want to be with him, maybe Lin would take me back…</em></p><p>One thing he didn't want was to lose the man completely. Even though Train didn't love him, he had grown quite fond of Lin and enjoyed his company enough that he didn't want him to be out of his life fully. Similar to Creed, the idea of losing Lin hurt, but not on the same level as losing Creed did.</p><p>That thought inspired him to ask another question to the sky he hoped Saya rested in. "Okay, so I know what to do about Lin now and I can only hope he'll still want to be in my life after that, but… What about Creed?"</p><p>The stars suddenly went dull when he asked that question, as if they weren't sure either. Train groaned loudly and rolled over on his side. "Great, so you go quiet when I talk about Creed? What does that mean?"</p><p>He glanced back at the stars, his heart beating anxiously as he asked his question again. "Saya… What do I do about Creed?"</p><p>"<em>The heart wants what it wants. You can't control his and you can't control your own."</em></p><p>"<em>My heart does </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>want him again."</em></p><p>"<em>And I think that statement is partially true."</em></p><p>He growled as the old woman's voice entered his head again. "This is all her fault anyway…"</p><p>Anastasia had been the one to put the thought in his head that he might actually find his happiness with Creed which is what led him to kiss the man tonight and bring that kiss further than it needed to go. If he hadn't had that conversation with her, he might have never kissed Creed nor come to the conclusion tonight that he needed to at least temporarily end his relationship with Lin.</p><p>
  <em>That's not fair. No one forced me to kiss Creed. Not even Creed. I made that choice on my own. All Anastasia did was make me see more what was in my heart.</em>
</p><p>Train knew the moment his lips met Creed's that there were still residual feelings in his heart for the man. Those few minutes he spent in Creed's bed were also more pleasurable than all the times he had slept with Lin, and he was beginning to understand why.</p><p>
  <em>Because Creed and I share something that can't be recreated with anyone else… I don't know what it is, but I know it's specific to him and there's nothing I can do to change that.</em>
</p><p>"So… What do I do?" He looked back at the stars, his eyes desperate as he spoke. "What do I do, Saya? How could I possibly still want to be the man that killed you? How could I possibly still… love him?"</p><p>He was hoping the bluntness of his question would be enough to bring a response out of the star. Instead, he was greeted with the same dullness, which led him to believe he was right and shouldn't be with Creed again. As if just the mere mention of being with the swordsman again was so disrespectful to her memory that Saya shut down and refused to talk to him.</p><p>
  <em>I was right. I can never be with him again. I can never love him again. I need to keep trusting my gut. Being with Creed in any romantic capacity is wrong.</em>
</p><p>The stillness of the sky confirmed his thoughts and he nodded. "You're right, Saya. I'm sorry for even suggesting it. I'll get over him on my own. I need to be alone while I move on. And maybe during that time, I <strong>will</strong> learn to care for Lin the way he cares for me and we can be together again."</p><p>He watched the star remain dull and frowned. "Is… Is that not right either?"</p><p>Again, nothing happened and he sighed in frustration. "What do you want from me, Saya? Should I stay with Lin?"</p><p>He looked at the stars and saw nothing, then decided to repeat his question about Creed again. "Should I… Go back to Creed…?"</p><p>Again, nothing which made the Black Cat growl angrily as he stood up quickly. "Alright, fine. I'll figure it out later. I guess you're not in the talking mood tonight."</p><p>Just as Train was about to jump off the roof, his ears perked up when he heard a familiar song.</p><p>"Let's sing the world's song<br/>How far shall we go…"</p><p>Train recognized the voice, but was shocked he was able to hear it from where he was. He jumped off the roof quickly, landing on the ground that was in front of the window that led to Creed's room. The cat noticed it was opened slightly and he peeked in to see Creed smiling peacefully in his sleep as his lips seemed to take on a life of their own.</p><p>"Looking up in the sky<br/>A baby's first cry."</p><p>Moving fast, Train ran back into the house and back down the hall to Creed's room, hearing the silver man's light alto voice continuing Saya's song.</p><p>"The beating of an insect's wings<br/>Lightly, lightly, floating."</p><p>Train entered the room quietly, not sure if the man was still sleeping and worried he might wake up. He approached the bed slowly, glancing at Creed's eyes and noticed they were still closed as he smiled blissfully, finishing the song as he rolled over towards Train, but never opening his eyes.</p><p>"Carry our feelings..."</p><p>Train remained frozen a few feet away from Creed's bed, not sure what he should do. After a few minutes, he heard the man go back to his loving whispers of Train, proving to the cat that he was indeed asleep. Train took another step forward, then another until he was next to the bed. He knelt down on the ground, watching as his ex-partner slept, his smile facing Train as he whispered the Black Cat's name over and over again.</p><p>"You really are weird…" Creed's voice whispered as he pressed the side of his face deeper into the pillow he rested on.</p><p>Train felt his heart stop when Creed said that. It was something Saya used to say to him all the time. It was pretty much her way of greeting and saying goodbye to him.</p><p>The cat smiled slightly and rested his chin on the edge of Creed's bed. "You're one to talk…"</p><p>Creed responded again, almost as if he was awake and having a conversation with Train. "Who wants to be normal anyway?"</p><p>Train chuckled. "Normal is so boring…" He frowned as he eyed the sleeping man, not sure if this was really happening, or if he was still feeling the effects of the wine. "Saya… What does this mean?"</p><p>
  <em>How did I even hear him singing from the roof? It sounded as clear as if he was standing right next to me…</em>
</p><p>When Creed went back to his adoring words around Train, the cat sighed and reached a hand out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ex-lover's ear. Creed nuzzled his head into Train's hand, purring sweetly as he sighed peacefully at the Black Cat's touch.</p><p>"I love you, Train…"</p><p>Train permitted the man a few more seconds of snuggling his hand before he stood and walked over to the window to shut and lock it. He turned around and watched Creed for a few more seconds before he left the room again. This time he moved a little quicker, knowing he had to get out of there before he decided to accept the man's request to spend the night in his bed. Train moved down the hall and to his room quickly, shutting his own door behind him as he suddenly realized how warm his body was.</p><p>Train looked down at his hands and noticed they were sparking slightly, frowning when he realized he couldn't remember activating his ability. The cat sighed and walked over to his bed, pulling the blankets back as he collapsed on top of his mattress. He hoped he would dream of his deceased friend tonight, since he believed she was trying to speak to him through Creed, but he still didn't understand.</p><p>
  <em>What did that mean? Was that really Saya trying to send me a message, or Creed just speaking nonsense in his sleep again?</em>
</p><p>He had never heard Creed sing in his sleep before, which made him all the more skeptical as to what just happened. Train had also made it very clear to Creed to never play that song on the piano again, which made him curious as to why the man would suddenly decide to sing it in his sleep. Creed would never disobey his request, no matter if he was wide awake or fast asleep.</p><p>
  <em>And no matter how absurd it might be. He never questions me and always does whatever I say. This makes no sense...</em>
</p><p>Train took in a deep breath and shut his eyes, allowing his body to fall into one of the most stressful sleeps he had ever had.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p><p>(1) "Assuming Sergey can concentrate, yes."</p><p>(2) "With Creed behind the piano, I wouldn't expect anything less than perfection."</p><p>(3) "Why must you hurt me with your words, love?"</p><p>(4) "We both know you're not as nearly hurt as you pretend to be."</p><p>(5) "I know how terrible heartache can be…"</p><p>(6) "Me too…"</p><p>(7) "Beautiful. You've stolen my heart which means no other thief has a chance."</p><p>(8) "Do you need the police? I wouldn't expect someone as formidable as you to be embezzled so easily."</p><p>(9) "I only have eyes for you."</p><p>AN: I had red velvet as Creed's favorite cake in my other fic as well mostly because I feel like that's what he would actually enjoy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sweet Melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p><hr/><p>As soon as Creed's eyes opened they shut immediately, blocking out the shut that came in through his open shades as he groaned and rolled away from the window. He pulled the blankets over his face, clutching his head that throbbed painfully.</p><p>
  <em>Oh great, Train was right. I have a hangover.</em>
</p><p>His eyes shot back open as last night's events began to replay in his head. Creed pulled the blankets off himself and sat up quickly, groaning at the pain that caused his head, but not caring as he looked around the room to see if there were any traces of his beloved's presence from the previous night. Seeing he was alone, Creed frowned and fell back onto his bed, resting his hand on his forehead as she shut his eyes once more.</p><p>"Was it real…?"</p><p>He touched his lips lightly, as if trying to still feel Train's mouth against his own and whimpering when he realized he couldn't. Creed then looked at his hands, trying to see if there were any remnants of his Kitten on his fingers as well, then sighed deeply when he saw none.</p><p>His hands fell from his face, taking in a deep breath to calm his shaky heart. "Train…"</p><p>Thinking of his beloved made Creed feel nostalgic. This was the same situation he was in when they first made love. The only difference this time was Creed had been pretty drunk, so it made it more reasonable that the entire encounter with his cat may have been completely fabricated by his desperately longing mind. Despite this, he tried to reconfirm what he already thought might have been a drunken dream and glanced around the room again for any evidence of his beloved and whined when he saw none.</p><p>
  <em>Even if it really did happen, there would be no evidence since Train put an end to it and left. I even asked him to stay and he said no.</em>
</p><p>He sighed again and rolled over, staring at the door, wishing his beloved would appear behind it and confirm the night they had almost spent together. When he saw the door opening, his heart skipped a beat and he sat up a little, praying his Kitten would walk through the door, giving him that cheeky smile he adored so much. He moaned sadly when he saw Eve peek her head in, eyes going straight to the bed to see if he was awake. She pulled back and seemed to say something to someone else, then stepped inside the room.</p><p>"Good morning, Creed. And happy birthday." Her voice still held it's monotone timbre, despite the words she spoke being of celebration.</p><p>Creed smiled and rested his head back on the pillow, doing his best to ignore the pain in his heart that Train had not been the first one to say it to him. "Thank you, Eve. And Merry Christmas as well."</p><p>She took a few more steps towards her friend and Creed noticed she had a glass of water and two aspirin. "Train mentioned you might be needing this."</p><p>Creed felt his heart skip a beat and his face light up at the mention of his love. "Train? Where is he?"</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes at the man's sudden change in demeanor at the mere mention of the Black Cat. "He's just in the other room. I don't know why you are always wondering about his whereabouts."</p><p>Creed blushed and took the glass from the girl, then grabbed the aspirin and swallowed them quickly. "Sorry, Eve. I just… Was worried he might not have slept well last night."</p><p>Eve tilted her head. "Why's that?"</p><p>He was aware that he was still blushing, but hoped the girl wouldn't notice as he sat up a bit more and removed the blankets from his chest. "Just… a hunch I guess. Did he… seem okay?"</p><p>Eve frowned in confusion, then shrugged her shoulders. "He seems tired, but otherwise okay. You might be right. He might not have slept well."</p><p>Creed felt his heart race a little faster, hoping that meant he and Train did in fact share that intimate moment last night and that's why he was tried.</p><p>
  <em>Although, I shouldn't be happy that I kept my Kitten awake. Today is going to be a long day for everyone. Train needs his sleep.</em>
</p><p>Just as he was about to get up and find his beloved, Eve handed him an envelope with his name on it. Creed blinked at the object, then at the girl who was continuing to give him an emotionless look. However, Creed knew that's just how the girl was and wasn't put off by her expressionless face at all.</p><p>"What's this?" Creed said as he took the envelope from the expectant girl.</p><p>"Your birthday present. I offered to wake you up because I wanted to give you your gift privately and before everyone else ." Eve looked away from him, obviously embarrassed as she sat on the chair next to his bed.</p><p>Creed gave her another curious look, then smiled happily. "Thank you, Eve."</p><p>He knew the bio-girl didn't like to make a big show of things, so it made sense she wanted to give it to him when no one else was around. Creed opened the card carefully, being sure to keep the envelope in one piece as he pulled out the card. When he opened the card, a small piece of paper fell out which he managed to grab before it became lost in the blankets. He picked it up and frowned in confusion as he showed it to the small girl.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>Eve nodded. "It's a subscription to a monthly book club Sven signed me up for a while ago. Now we can both be a part of it and read the books together. I thought since Sven seems more willing to leave us alone together, it might be nice to start reading the same books."</p><p>Creed smiled warmly at her, knowing this meant a lot coming from her. Books and gaining knowledge of any kind were important to her, so the fact that she was inviting him to learn and grow with her was huge. It meant she not only trusted him, but also wanted to bond with him more.</p><p>"That does sound nice, Eve. Thank you."</p><p>The girl gave him a small smile, then stood up and walked towards the door. "Get changed and head to the living room. Train says the duel Christmas and birthday celebration will start as soon as you're out there."</p><p>Creed smiled brightly at the thought of his Kitten waiting for him so they could start the day together. His heart swelled with hope that maybe his beloved did share that loving moment with him last night and he jumped off the mattress quickly, not bothering to make his bed. However, when Eve's card fell to the floor, Creed stopped himself from moving towards his dresser and looked down at his opened gift. There was something written on it, but he couldn't read what it was. He bent down to pick it up, then smiled mildly when he read the short message the small girl had left him.</p><p>"Thank you for always being there for me.</p><p>Happy birthday.</p><p>-Eve."</p><p>Creed placed it gently on his nightstand, making sure it was propped open so he could remind himself of the girl's friendship every day. He also noticed that it was specifically a birthday card instead of a Christmas card. It may have been a small gesture, but it was enough to mean the world to him.</p><p>The silver man walked to his dresser and got changed quickly, deciding to wear something comfortable for the time being since he was going to be wearing a tux later that evening. Once he was ready, he exited his room quickly and walked down the hall in search of his cat. However, once he reached the end of the hall, he stopped when he saw a rather large banner that hung from the ceiling, blocking his way into the common room. He wanted to be mad at the object for blocking any potential view of his love, but found that impossible after he read what it said.</p><p>Any anger he might have felt left him immediately when his beloved jumped from behind the large banner, noise maker in his mouth as he blew it directly in Creed's face. The silver man winced and covered his ears, trying to hold back a painful groan the noise created as it aggravated his headache.</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Train shouted, echoing the banner's written words as he gave his friend a cheeky smile.</p><p>Creed did his best to hide his discomfort at the sudden noise and smiled adoringly at his beloved's cute face. "Thank you, Train. But do you have to be so loud?"</p><p>Train frowned, then snickered almost immediately. "I told you that you drank too much last night! And you were saying you'd be fine!"</p><p>Creed's body froze at his love's words, knowing his eyes were dancing with optimism as he spoke. "L-Last night, Train?"</p><p>Train felt himself blush a little, then shook his head to stop himself from going any further with this conversation. After he went to his room last night, the cat decided not to talk about what happened with Creed. That was going to be another difficult conversation and Train only had the capacity to deal with one arduous talk at a time right now. Which is also why he chose not to tell Creed the decision he made about Lin.</p><p>
  <em>Not that it's really any of his business anyway. Even after last night, we're not together and I still don't think we ever will be. I'm also still trying to figure out what I want from him.</em>
</p><p>He still didn't know what Saya's sign meant last night which meant he needed more time to figure it out. Besides, today was Creed's birthday. As happy as it might make his ex-lover to know he was about to end his romantic relationship with Lin, today wasn't the day to start any kind of drama.</p><p>
  <em>Even if that drama would be better than any birthday present I could ever give him.</em>
</p><p>"Come on, Sven's been waiting to have breakfast until you woke up." Train turned around and walked down the hall, pushing aside the banner as he entered their common area.</p><p>Creed felt his heart sink when Train didn't confirm what happened between them last night, but followed his love nonetheless. While he walked behind Train, he tried to glance at his neck to see if there were any marks left from what he hoped they did last night, but he hadn't been close enough to Train to get a good look.</p><p>
  <em>He's also still wearing his nightshirt which has a bit of a collar. Damnit, Train, just let me see that beautiful skin of yours to see if I made my mark again!</em>
</p><p>However, when he heard what his Kitten said, a bit of hope returned to his eyes, praying Train meant what Creed thought he meant. "Did you ask him to wait?"</p><p>Train heard the eagerness behind his friend's voice and rolled his eyes. "I asked him if he would and he agreed quite readily. He actually doesn't even seem put off by the request at all."</p><p>Creed sighed dejectedly at his beloved's statement, but was comforted by the fact that Sven seemed to be more than willing to wait for him. "That's nice of him…"</p><p>Train nodded as they walked into the kitchen. "I'll say. He never even waits for me. I wanted you two to become friends, but it's starting to seem like he prefers you to me lately."</p><p>Sven was leaning on the counter, sipping a cup of coffee as he snickered at Train's comment. "You really did that to yourself, Train. Creed is not only clean and polite, but he actually listens to my plans on sweeps <strong>and</strong> keeps you in line."</p><p>Creed giggled and took the cup of coffee Eve offered to him, then sat down at the small table in the kitchen as he watched his cat's face contort in frustration.</p><p>"Now <strong>that</strong> hurts, Sveny-baby! You should know by now I'm not going to listen. Why do you continue to push your plans on me?" Train grabbed the glass of milk he set down and took a sip as he gave the older man a stern look.</p><p>Sven rolled his eyes as he took a seat across from Creed. "And when are you going to learn your impulsive actions have never worked and are going to get us killed one day?"</p><p>Train looked offended at his comment. "How <strong>dare </strong>you?! My ingenious off the cusp plans have <strong>always</strong> worked! We've never missed a sweep because of them!"</p><p>Sven glared at the man. "Yes, but you always end up making us owe money to some business due to damages. Not to mention the only reason they ever truly pay off is because Creed's here. If it wasn't for him, I'm sure half out sweeps wouldn't phony up the money."</p><p>Creed smiled affectionately at his beloved. "He has a point, Train…"</p><p>Train turned his offended look to his ex-partner. "Et tu, Creed?!"</p><p>"Oui, moi aussi, Train. Désolé, mais il a raison. Si je n'étais pas là, vous seriez tous morts dix fois." (1) Creed smirked at his love as he took another sip of coffee.</p><p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man. "Du verrätst mich, Creed. Und dafür sollst du keinen Kuchen haben." (2)</p><p>Creed pouted at his Kitten. "Das ist nicht fair, Train. Ich sage nur Fakten und du nimmst es persönlich." (3)</p><p>Train glanced at Sven and noticed the man's rising frustration at not being able to understand what they were saying and changed languages once more. "Ani náhodou. Prostě to všechno budu muset jíst sám." (4)</p><p>Creed wined playfully at his beloved, not bothering to hide how much he was flirting with the man since Sven didn't understand them anyway and Train was just being too adorable to not swoon over. "Nedělej to. Bude vás bolet žaludek a kdo mě pak dnes večer povzbudí do zákulisí?" (5)</p><p>Train blushed, knowing his ex-partner was toying with him and decided to try and end the conversation before it got too carried away. "Avrai un sacco di persone lì che ti incoraggiano. Non ti preoccupare." (6)</p><p>Creed frowned at Train's refusal to flirt back with him, but knew he shouldn't expect anything less. He sighed sadly and took another sip of coffee, losing himself in his reflection of the mug as he felt his depressed thoughts take over again.</p><p>
  <em>Amazing how easily he can still make me change my emotions so suddenly…</em>
</p><p>Eve frowned at the silver man, only understanding about half of what they said, but decided to respond in the language she had been concentrating on the most. "Lass ihn nicht zu dir kommen. Er ist wirklich sehr aufgeregt über heute Abend." (7)</p><p>Creed smiled gratefully at her. "Danken, Eve."</p><p>Sven growled loudly and placed his paper on the table as he gave the rest of his sweeper group a stern look. "You know, it's one thing to speak different languages to each other, but it's something completely different when you rope Eve in on it."</p><p>Creed tilted his head innocently at the green haired man. "Eve made that choice on her own. We didn't pressure her to learn anything."</p><p>Sven pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't think I haven't seen you teaching her on the side. It's a small house, you can't hide everything."</p><p>Creed felt himself blush in embarrassment and looked away from the man. "Sorry, Sven..."</p><p>Train put a plateful of pancakes in front of Creed and sat down next to him. "Go easy on him, Sven. It's Christmas <strong>and</strong> his birthday."</p><p>Sven glanced at the cat, then smiled at Eve as she gave him a plate of food as well. He put his paper down as he smirked at Creed. "He knows I'm kidding. Right, Creed?"</p><p>Creed nodded, but kept his adoring eyes on Train. "Thank you, Train." However, a thought occurred to him as he glanced between his beloved and the plate of food. "So um… D-did you make this, Train?"</p><p>Train gave him a serious look as he stabbed a fork into his breakfast. "...Why?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and tried to sound nonchalant as he spoke. "N-no reason…"</p><p>Train was unconvinced and watched as Creed pushed the food around on his plate, but did not eat it. "Are you not going to eat it if you think I made it?"</p><p>Creed jumped and dropped his fork, trying to brush his Kitten's words aside as he spoke. "No, Train! Not at all. It's just…" He looked down at his plate, then back at his love. "I've… Tasted your cooking before and… Well…"</p><p>"Well what, Creed?" Train tried to make his voice sound annoyed, but he was really amused by his friend's unease.</p><p>"Well… It's just… You never cook anything long enough. You get impatient and stop before it's done." Seeing his beloved was still giving him a harsh look, he tried to make up for what he said. "I-It's not that it doesn't taste good! It's just… I always feel sick afterwards."</p><p>Train glared at the man as he stabbed his fork through even more pancakes and leaned towards his friend. "Is that so? I never heard you complain before."</p><p>Creed frowned, not realizing what his love was about to do. "Yes I have! You just never listen! You always-"</p><p>His sentence was stopped as Train shoved the fork in his mouth, then clamped his hand over his lips so he would swallow it. Creed panicked for a minute, worried he was about to consume raw batter when he realized it was nothing but fluffy, delectable cake. He frowned at his love as he chewed, relishing the feel of Train's hand against his mouth, but ready to apologize as he swallowed the thick bite.</p><p>Before he could, Train's boisterous laugh stopped him as he patted Creed's knee. "Don't worry, Eve cooked. She said she wanted to do something special for your birthday."</p><p>Creed blushed at his love's hand on his knee, then looked over at Eve who was avoiding eye contact with them both as she spoke. "I hope you like it. Sven always likes my pancakes, so I thought you might as well."</p><p>Sven smirked as he ate his breakfast, reading the paper once more, ignoring the whole conversation that was happening. Creed glanced at the green sweeper, then smiled kindly at Eve.</p><p><em>So, she got me a birthday present </em><em><strong>and</strong></em> <em>made me breakfast. She really is a great girl.</em></p><p>Creed nodded and began eating his own plate instead of Train's. "It's delicious, Eve. Thank you so much."</p><p>Eve smiled slightly and continued eating as well. "I'm glad you like them."</p><p>"Well, I think you'll enjoy your cake more. I may not have baked it, but I did pay for it out of my own sweeper savings…"</p><p>Creed looked at his love in shock, not sure why he spoke with that jealous tone. It then occurred to him that Train had planned their little celebration for him and he didn't like that Eve seemed to be getting more thanks than he was. The silver man smiled lovingly at his Kitten, resisting the urge to take the man in his arms and sing words of love and devotion to him.</p><p><em>He's so damn cute! Ugh, I can't believe he'd think I'd </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>cherish someone else's kindness more than his.</em></p><p>Creed placed a gentle hand on Train's arm, patting him softly as he spoke warmly to the man he loved. "I'm sure it'll be delicious, Train. Everything this morning so far has been perfect."</p><p>Creed held back his blissful sigh as he watched his love blush slightly, turning his head away from the swordsman so he wouldn't see the color change in his eyes. "Good. I'm glad."</p><p>Creed kept his eyes on his Kitten, trying to catch a glimpse of the other man's eyes when something else occurred to him. "Where's Kyoko? It's strange to not have her bother you yet."</p><p>
  <em>Not that I'm complaining…</em>
</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and felt himself calming down at the change of subject. "She's probably still sleeping. She sleeps in really late when we don't have a sweep."</p><p>Creed giggled slightly at the relief in his love's voice as he glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. "It's already past eleven… How late does she normally sleep until?"</p><p>"Late enough that we don't have to wait for her to have breakfast." Sven said intently as he finished his coffee and took another bite of his food.</p><p>Train nodded in agreement. "Yes. By the time she wakes up, it'll be lunch time. I'm not waiting for her."</p><p>Creed giggled at his beloved, then leaned over the table a little to try and peek at his neck. The closer he got, the more concerned Train seemed to grow as the gunman backed away a little and gave the swordsman a strange look.</p><p>Train blushed slightly as he spoke. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Creed frowned at his love's face then shook his head and backed away. "No, Train. Sorry…"</p><p><em>I still couldn't see. And I can't tell if the fact that he seems to be trying to hide his neck from me is because he doesn't </em><em><strong>want</strong></em> <em>me to see any marks, or because he doesn't want me to be that close to him again.</em></p><p>He sighed sadly and finished his breakfast, pushing the plate away as he gulped down the rest of the contents of his mug and pushed that away as well. Just as he was about to stand and clean up after himself, Train swooped down and took his empty plate, along with Sven's and his own and put them in the sink. Creed blinked in confusion as Train began to clean them immediately, shocked to see his beloved taking such a mature initiative.</p><p>Sven seemed to be confused by the cat's actions as well and decided to question it. "Train… Are you okay?"</p><p>Train looked over his shoulder at the sink and frowned at the older man. "Yeah. Why?"</p><p>Sven put his paper down and leaned back in his chair to get a better look at what the golden man was doing. "You're cleaning..."</p><p>Train's bewildered look did not change. "Yes. And?"</p><p>Sven narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You never clean…"</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was doing. "Yeah, but Creed does. Especially after me. I don't want him to clean on his birthday."</p><p>Creed nearly jumped out of his chair and tackled Train to the ground with passionate words of his devotion and love, but managed to grip the bottom of his seat to keep him there. He smiled adoringly at his Kitten's back as he spoke. "Thank you, Train."</p><p>His only response he got was a nod from his love, but it was enough to set his heart on fire. Creed sighed enchantedly and rested his elbows on the table, then his head in his hands. He stared at his cat's back, the dreamy smile never leaving his thin lips as he watched Train clean up after him. The world slipped away around him as he watched his Kitten do this simple task, his heart beating fast as he replayed through the previous night's events, taking this moment to not care whether they really happened or not. Unknowingly, he moaned quietly in dire longing for Train and could practically hear love birds singing poignantly in his ears.</p><p>
  <em>He's so perfect…</em>
</p><p>Creed watched as Train finished washing the dishes and set them to the side so they could dry, not realizing how impassioned his eyes looked when his beloved finally turned around and looked at him. Train paused for a second, not sure how to handle that look he was getting and felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster and his face turn a bright shade of red. He was used to Creed giving him loving looks, but this look seemed to be on a whole other level. This was normally the look Creed gave him then they made love, not when he completed such a simple chore such as washing the dishes.</p><p>
  <em>Creed probably remembers what we did last night, but can't work out if it actually happened or if it was a drunken dream.</em>
</p><p>A part of him wanted to sit next to Creed, but the more rational side of him knew that might end in his ex-partner jumping him to finish what they started last night, so he decided to take a step back to the sink and lean on the counter.</p><p>"So, Creed. Do you want to hear what we have on the docket today?" Train folded his arms as he spoke, making sure to pull his collar up a bit to cover the bite marks Creed left on him.</p><p>Creed didn't respond as he continued staring fervidly at Train. The Black Cat sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, knowing the man didn't hear a word he just said. Instead, he decided to direct his words to Sven, since Creed seemed to be on another planet that Train could only assume consisted of the two of them.</p><p>"Sven, are you and Eve joining us today?" Train had asked him that question several times the last few days, but the green man kept giving him non-committal answers.</p><p>Sven looked at Train, then at Eve who seemed to be giving him a stern look as she shook her head subtly, but not so subtly Train couldn't see it. He frowned at Train and shook his head a bit more obviously to make sure the cat saw it.</p><p>"Sorry, Train. We've got a bunch of errands to run today. We'll meet up with you for the concert."</p><p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man, not believing what he said. "Errands, huh? I've been planning this day for a week and you have suddenly 'errands' to run? On <strong>Christmas</strong>?"</p><p>Sven covered his face with the newspaper as he responded to Train. "Yup."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes in disbelief. "And what 'errands' are so important that you need to take Eve with you as well?"</p><p>"We're taking Kyoko too when she wakes up." Eve added in quickly.</p><p>Train watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "I wasn't going to invite her anyway…"</p><p>"Good! Then we can be a distraction for her. You know she'd go anywhere you go. If you don't want her to come, then let us take her off your hands." Sven's voice was a bit strained as he spoke since he really did not want to deal with the teen girl all day.</p><p>
  <em>But, I promised Eve I would let Creed have Train to himself today. I don't know what she expects to happen. Not only is Train with Lin, but he's never going to be with Creed again.</em>
</p><p>Despite believing this was true, Sven had noticed Train spending more and more time alone with Creed and even prioritizing the swordsman over his own boyfriend on several occasions. He also went out of his way to plan a birthday celebration for him, even if it was small and just involved their little family.</p><p>
  <em>And I'm pretty sure on Lin's birthday he just went out to dinner with him. Train didn't plan a whole day for him.</em>
</p><p>Sven's thoughts were cut off as Train pushed the paper out of his face and gave him a serious look. "You didn't answer the question. What errands could you possibly have to run that require Eve? And are even <strong>able </strong>to be completed on Christmas? And since when are you willing to take Kyoko off my hands so readily?"</p><p>Sven made a strangled face and looked to Eve for help. The bio-girl mimicked her guardian's actions by burying her face in a book and refusing to look at him. The green sweeper sighed and put the paper down so he could address the impatient Black Cat.</p><p>"It's last minute Christmas shopping." Sven said, but he knew his voice betrayed his lie. He sighed when he saw Train was still unconvinced and glanced at Creed who was still giving Train an ardent look. "Just let me do you and Creed a favor by keeping the girl occupied. Do the errands really matter if we're going to take Kyoko off your hands? Do you really think Creed wants her hanging off you every minute of the day on his birthday?"</p><p>Train frowned and looked at Creed as well, sighing when he saw the man was still too lost in his thoughts as he continued staring keenly at him.</p><p>
  <em>I was really hoping to have at least some kind of buffer between me and Creed today after last night. I know he's going to try and ask me if it really happened and I'm not ready to have that conversation yet.</em>
</p><p>Train growled quietly and stood up straight, stepping away from Sven and out of the kitchen as he spoke.</p><p>"Fine. Your loss. Creed, go get changed. We need to leave."</p><p>Creed was pushed out of his thoughts when he saw Train was no longer in his line of sight and jumped out of his chair when his brain finally registered what his beloved said. "Wh-where are we going, Train?"</p><p>Train was already halfway down the hall as he shouted his response. "Just get changed! Something warm and comfortable."</p><p>Creed frowned at his Kitten, then looked at Eve as if she could explain what he just missed. The small girl smiled at him as she placed her book on the table so she could see his confused face fully.</p><p>"You're spending the day alone with Train. My Christmas gift to you."</p><p>Sven chuckled a little as he resumed his reading of the paper. "Don't expect another gift from me. I got you that piano. No offense, but I think that's enough."</p><p>Creed looked at Sven and nodded in agreement. "I didn't expect <strong>anything </strong>today…" He smiled at Eve. "That's a really kind offer, Eve, but I don't want to exclude you from anything."</p><p>Eve brushed his words away and picked her book back up. "You're not excluding us from anything. We're <strong>choosing</strong> not to go."</p><p>Creed was about to say something more, but was interrupted by Sven. "Just shut up and take the day with Train."</p><p>The silver man looked between his two friends and smiled warmly. He glanced over his shoulder at where his love had gone and sighed wistfully. "Thank you both so much. You have no idea how much that means to me."</p><hr/><p>"What is going on with this man's cheeks?" Train questioned as he pointed to a picture of a man playing a trumpet.</p><p>Creed turned away from a plaque he was reading about Billie Holiday to see what his beloved was talking about and laughed when he saw the man in question. "That's Louis Armstrong. He was famous for puffing his cheeks when he played."</p><p>Train frowned and stepped away from the picture. "Well, it looks weird. I've never seen a trumpet player puff their cheeks like <strong>that</strong>."</p><p>Creed giggled again and moved to stand next to his cat. "Louis Armstrong was the exception to many rules including proper playing of the instrument. You're not actually supposed to puff your cheeks when you play any wind instrument. It traps the air in your cheeks."</p><p>Train glanced at his friend curiously. "Do you play any instruments other than the piano?"</p><p>Creed shook his head. "No. I'm sure I could if I tried."</p><p>Train laughed and patted the man's shoulder as he turned around to read more about different jazz musicians. "That's a bit cocky of you, isn't it?"</p><p>Creed frowned at his love as he walked away from the trumpet player's plague and to the one Train was reading about Charlie Parker. "I didn't mean to come off as cocky…"</p><p>Train laughed again and brushed the man's worries away. "I'm just kidding, Creed, chill out. It's actually refreshing to hear a bit of your confidence come back. I was starting to worry with your new, calm demeanor, you had lost your tenacity."</p><p>Creed giggled at his Kitten as he leaned over his shoulder to see the plague he was reading. "Spunk and good looks are all part of the package, Train. No matter what happens, who I am at my core will not change."</p><p>Train smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you to change too much." Realizing what he just said, the cat felt himself blush and walked away from the plague, sliding past Creed when he realized how close the silver man was. "I-I mean <strong>we</strong> wouldn't want you to change too much."</p><p>
  <em>Sure, that was believable. Who are you trying to convince? Yourself or Creed?</em>
</p><p>He took a deep breath as Creed followed close behind him, the swordsman seeming to go out of his way to be as close to Train as possible. The gunman felt a wave of heat pass through him as Creed either intentionally or unintentionally brushed his hand against his own. Train pulled his hand away and took a step aside to put some space between him and Creed as they left the jazz portion of the museum. He glanced at his former partner who seemed to be hiding a frown at his abrupt distancing and sighed quietly.</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to keep hurting him… But this is very much starting to feel like a date. And I can't let that happen...</em>
</p><p>He couldn't deny that a part of him was starting to wonder what would happen if he just gave into his carnal desires and just kissed Creed, but he wasn't going to cave into those urges so easily. He was still technically with Lin and after last night, he knew he really needed to stay on his best behavior.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, Creed still thinks it might have been a drunken dream. He's tried bringing it up a few times and I've just gotten lucky enough to avoid the subject. I know we need to talk about it eventually, but not now. I should let him at least enjoy his birthday before we have yet another hard conversation.</em>
</p><p>Still, that voice in his head that told him to sleep with Creed again was getting louder and louder the more time they spent alone together. It had been growing in him quite a bit the last few days, but being alone with him for several hours now after almost having sex with him last night made it a lot worse. The lewd voice in his head was getting louder by the minute telling him to just grab Creed and kiss him again.</p><p>
  <em>...And what if I did? What if I did cave into these desires just to get them out and put an end to this once and for all?</em>
</p><p>Train shook his head to rid himself of the vile thoughts and tried to continue acting like nothing was wrong. After all, it's not like sleeping with Creed would solve all of his problems.</p><p>
  <em>Having sex with Creed won't change anything. I need to work out my emotional desires before I can even think about the erotic ones.</em>
</p><p>"Do you play any jazz, Creed?" Even though they left the jazz section, he decided to start up a new conversation as they walked down the hall to the next section.</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "A little. Playing jazz is really just knowing music theory really well. If you can play all the chords and stay in the right key, it's mainly improvisation."</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "Music theory?"</p><p>Creed nodded and smiled at his beloved. "It's like math for music."</p><p>"Oh." Train said as he turned into the final room of the museum. This one he knew Creed would like since it was mostly Classical music which seemed to be what he mostly played.</p><p>Creed followed his cat into the last room and felt his eyes widen slightly when he saw a mini grand piano sitting in the middle of the room. It was creamed colored and opened slightly to allow the sound to escape better. He walked over to it and fingered the keys lightly, smiling blissfully as he pressed down on a single key quietly.</p><p>"Train… How did you find this place? And how did you know it would be open on Christmas?" Creed's voice was airy as he spoke, sitting down at the piano bench as he continued to caress the keys delicately.</p><p>Train walked around the room, looking at all the composers that were scattered throughout, stopping to read them occasionally. "The internet."</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes, but smiled lovingly at his Kitten. "You know what I mean, Train. How were you able to find a music museum that would be open on Christmas day?"</p><p>Train turned to his friend and reiterated his point. "Again. Internet. I think we just got lucky with it being open today."</p><p>Creed giggled. "You've always been quite the lucky man…"</p><p>Train scoffed at his comment. "Hey, there's a level of skill behind this luck. Don't discredit me."</p><p>Creed pouted teasingly at his love. "You know I would never do that. I've experienced your skill first hand..."</p><p>Train felt himself blush at the obvious flirt and could tell Creed was about to ask about last night again and decided to change the subject. "You play a lot of Mozart, right?"</p><p>Creed sighed dismally and nodded. "Yes. It's kind of hard to play the piano without playing Mozart."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess. I just didn't know he had a sister who played the… Harpsichord?" Train scratched his head when he read the last word, sounding it out slowly to make sure he said it correctly.</p><p>Creed couldn't help but swoon at his beloved's innocent ignorance. "You said it correctly, Train. His sister was Maria Anna. And the harpsichord is kind of like a piano, but was really only played in the sixteenth and eighteenth century."</p><p>"Huh…" Train said as he looked at a picture of the instrument that was in the same area Mozart's biography was. "You're playing Mozart tonight, aren't you?"</p><p>Creed smiled proudly at his beloved. "Yes, I am, Train. I didn't think you'd remember that."</p><p>Train managed to look offended. "Of course I remember! Why would I forget?"</p><p>Creed giggled again as he turned back to the piano. "Because you forget everything, Train."</p><p>Train let out a long breath. "If I could feel more offended, I would." The cat continued walking around the room, reading about all the musicians until he reached one that intrigued him. "Why does the name Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky ring a bell?"</p><p>Creed felt his heart swell at Train's perfect pronunciation of the composer's name and answered his love's question. "He's a Russian composer who wrote Swan Lake and The Nutcracker. He's actually one of my favorites."</p><p>Train turned to face his friend. "They why aren't you playing him tonight?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Because Anastasia told me to play Mozart. And you don't disobey Anastasia."</p><p>Train chuckled and moved towards the piano. "I may not have spoken to her long, but I can certainly tell that's true."</p><p>Seeing his love walk close to him, he smiled brightly and locked his eyes onto those glorious golden ones he cherished so much, fighting the urge to leap up and wrap Train in his arms. "Do you want to tell me what you two talked about yet?"</p><p>Creed saw his love's face stiften which was enough of a sign to tell him to stop. He sighed and looked back at the piano. "I wish she'd tell me more… The most I know about her is she adopted Aimee and she was once married, but her wife died. I don't know why she won't tell me anything else…"</p><p>Train frowned and sat on the bench next to Creed, momentarily forgetting what he told himself about keeping space between them today. "If it helps, she didn't talk too much about herself. She really just seemed like she wanted to get to know me more."</p><p>Creed laughed and resisted the impulse to rest his head on his cat's shoulder. "Guess she's being protective."</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe a little. I think she really just wants to be there for you. She's lived a long life, Creed. I think she just wants to use whatever time she has left to take care of the people she cares about. And that includes you."</p><p>Creed frowned. "Whatever time she has left?"</p><p>Train made a strangled noise when he realized what he said and patted Creed's knee, knowing his touch brought him out of pretty much any sullen state. "You know what I mean, Creed. She's not young."</p><p>Creed moaned yearningly at his Kitten, nodding in head in agreement. "She's pretty old… Although I know she hates it when I say that, it's true."</p><p>He felt an uncontrollable compulsion to grab Train's head and kiss him deeply to try and recreate what he still prayed they did last night. Creed even started to lean forward a bit as his eyes took in only his beloved, staring libidinously at his delectable lips and luscious eyes, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop himself and not caring. Train retreated his hand the instant he saw Creed leaning towards him and stood up quickly to make sure nothing happened. He took a deep breath and walked a few steps away from the piano, continuing his reading on Tchaikovsky."</p><p>"W-Well, she needs to accept it. Like Sven, she can't live what little of life that's left for her in denial." Train tried to make a joke in desperation to change the subject to hopefully quiet the voice in his head as well as Creed's body.</p><p>
  <em>Just get over it and kiss him! If you get it out of your system, maybe it'll all go away.</em>
</p><p>Train smacked his head a little to get rid of the sexual thoughts and concentrated on reading about the Russian composer. No matter how much his brain taunted him, he wasn't going to give in.</p><p>
  <em>It won't fix anything. It'll probably just make everything worse.</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed painfully when he saw his beloved walk away. This whole morning had already been so magical for him and it felt like a real date which was something he regretfully realized they never actually had. It was something his Kitten had shared with Lin, but not with him and that knowledge hurt him more than he thought was plausible.</p><p>
  <em>It's not a date. He invited other people to come, but they opted out for me because I'm so hysterically and deliriously in love with Train.</em>
</p><p>"Train…" Creed said quietly, keeping his eyes on his beloved as he spoke. "Did we… Did you come to my room last night?"</p><p>Train felt his heart freeze, but managed to hide his fear from Creed. He ignored the question as he read more facts about Tchaikovsky. "He also wrote the overture for Romeo and Juliet? No wonder his name sounds familiar."</p><p>Creed whimpered quietly and lowered his head. He was beginning to think Train's silence meant it did happen and he didn't want to talk about it, which meant it was another mistake his Kitten didn't want to make again. His love was also wearing a sweater which covered most of Train's neck, which made it impossible for Creed to see the marks he had been desperately looking for all morning.</p><p>
  <em>It probably also means he doesn't want to bring it up on my birthday. He doesn't want to ruin the day for me…</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed heavily as he looked back down at the piano and spoke quietly. "You're too kind to me, Train…"</p><p>"What?" Train said, but making sure not to turn around in fear that Creed would see his unease.</p><p>Creed shook his head and changed his sentence. "Why don't I play you some Tchaikovsky right now?"</p><p>Before Train could answer, he began playing a piece for his love, one that seemed fitting for his Kitten. He started off a little slower than the piece permitted, mostly because he was still a bit distracted by the almost kiss he gave his Kitten. As the piece progressed, he imagined dancing with his love as he did two years ago when they were on what was supposed to be their first date. Creed smiled as he looked at Train, sighing lovingly as his beloved slowly turned around to watch him play.</p><p>Creed kept his eyes locked on his love, making sure Train saw the adoring look he had on his face as he reminisced what it was like to hold the man in his arms, to twirl him around the dance floor so elegantly. He felt his heart lift when Train gave him a small, unknowing smile back, as if he was remembering the same night Creed was. The silver man looked back at the piano as he played and felt himself dipping Train again then pulling him up to kiss him tenderly.</p><p>However, the mood of the piece changed as did the tempo. It became more of a celebratory piece that was short of bouncing up and down strangely, which reminded Creed of all the playful moments he had with Train. He remembered his Kitten mimicking Freesia and making Creed laugh joyfully. Train had always been the only one ever about to make him laugh with such sincerity and he found himself chuckling a little as well. He saw the visage of his beloved's face laughing as he tickled him enthusiastically on their bed, then smiled fondly as he pictured Train's face contorted in annoyed glee.</p><p>It went back to it's slow portion again, which brought Creed back to more romantic memories of his love. Sitting on the roof with him, staring at the rising sun with him, watching his sleeping face as he caressed his hair gently. The melancholy within the piece was fitting for the melancholy Creed felt in his heart, knowing he would never have that again. Knowing he had ruined any blessedness he could have with his Kitten. Then, as if the piece was trying to comfort him, it quickly switched back to it's more playful tune, giving him a few more happy memories before ending on it's sour, sad note.</p><p>While he played, Creed barely recognized that Train had moved back to the bench, sitting beside him as he watched his friend's fingers play. He saw the emotions pass through Creed's face and smiled sympathetically for the swordsman, understanding all too well the thoughts that were passing through his head.</p><p>
  <em>I know what he's thinking because it's similar to my own… I wish we could go back to what we were, but I know we can't. It'll never be the same again…</em>
</p><p>Still, that part of him that wasn't ready to let go screamed in his head to take Creed in his arms and tell him he forgave him. That infuriating voice that kept telling him to just give the man one more shot before he committed to writing him off or good. Train shoved it down again, which was even harder to do when Creed turned to look at him, giving him that same look he gave him during breakfast and the cat feeling as though he was almost returning it. The heat inside him began to boil as Creed smiled at him, reaching a hand out to caress Train's hair tenderly.</p><p>Train stayed there for a moment longer, allowing the man's gentle fingers to outline his cheek, even letting Creed grip his chin lightly and massage the supple skin that resided there. However, when he saw Creed's lips getting close to his own, Train stood up rapidly and stepped away from the piano, not bothering to look back as he left the room.</p><p>"We should leave. This place is going to close soon. They may be open on Christmas, but not for very long."</p><p>Creed stared at the empty space his beloved once occupied and clutched his chest painfully. His other hand fell on the bench as he lowered his head, staring at the vacant air that ridiculed him with its lack of Train. He stayed there for a few more minutes, trying to put his heart back together as best so he could enjoy the rest of the day with his love. Finally, he took a deep breath and stood up to follow Train.</p><p>"I'm coming, Train…"</p><p>
  <em>I wish you would just love me again…</em>
</p><hr/><p>Allie rolled her eyes in frustration as she stood on a roof with Doctor, Aja changing her size to that of a normal house cat so Kanzaki could hold her. She was purring peacefully in his arms, the scientist petting her head soothingly as he watched his two former leaders leave the museum they had been in for a few hours. Train left first, but was soon followed by Creed and they could both tell by the look on the swordsman face he had been rejected yet again.</p><p>
  <em>We've been tracking them down for a few weeks now and this seems to be a reoccurring theme. Diskenth is always following after the Black Cat like a love sick puppy and Hearnet appears to be doing his best to ignore it. Although, it's easy to see there's a part of the cat that enjoys it.</em>
</p><p>His affections for Creed seemed to be coming back which is something both she and her fellow scientist noticed. That made it more difficult to actually capture the gunman since he always had Creed around him. And if Creed wasn't around him, that number was, which also made it nearly impossible to grab him.</p><p>
  <em>At least now it's </em>
  <em>
    <strong>just </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Creed and Train. We don't have to worry about those other sweepers or that damn number. Still, I don't understand why Doctor hasn't tried to make a move yet. I know Charden told us not to go after the Black Cat, but there was no stopping Kanzaki and I would prefer to just get this over with.</em>
</p><p>Allie growled a little as she stared at the Doctor cooing kindly at the small panther in his hands. The only reason she agreed to come was to hopefully keep things calm and under control. She may not have known Kanzaki for very long, but she quickly learned that he tended to blow things out of proportion fast. Since there was no talking him out of this, she hoped to at least tame him.</p><p>
  <em>If Charden finds out that not only did we disobey his orders, but we also caused a commotion and pushed the Black Cat and Diskenth farther away… I don't know what he'll do.</em>
</p><p>Charden wasn't a violent man, but he did have a certain aura about him that made Allie not want to disrespect him. He treated them all fairly and kindly, which was surprising considering they were a terrorist organization, but that made her want to follow his orders all the more. That respect she had for him made her feel guilty for being here.</p><p>
  <em>But, I think I have no choice. Doctor said I could stay behind, but I know this will get out of hand fast if I'm not here to pull him back.</em>
</p><p>She was also paranoid about failing to capture the Black Cat right now and giving him more insight on what their plan was or how they intended on catching both the former Chronos numbers. Charden still wanted to go after them both and attempt to take the ex-assassin's down before they came after the Apostles, but he seemed to want to find a better moment when they could all go after them with stronger powers and more members.</p><p>
  <em>Which makes sense to me. I wish Doctor wasn't so impatient and belligerent. If he'd just wait, Charden would come up with a plan that would actually work.</em>
</p><p>She didn't think this plan was going to work, but she also realized it was worth a shot. Mostly because she wanted to keep her eyes on the mad scientist to make sure he didn't blow anything up or reveal their plans and growth in number and strength.</p><p>"Well? Are we going to make a move?"</p><p>Allie looked over at Shiki who looked almost as annoyed as she was for constantly waiting. Doctor managed to convince the bug Taoist what they were doing were Charden's orders and they needed him to knock out the Black Cat. His original plan was a bit too drastic since he wanted to use Aja to track the gunman down and take Train by force, but Allie was able to push him towards a calmer plan that would require to simply knock the man out.</p><p>
  <em>We can also use Aja's ability to change size to our advantage. If he really wants to catch the Black Cat, then he needs to at least listen to me.</em>
</p><p>Doctor shook his head as he glanced down and smirked at the pair of ex-Chronos members. "Not yet. Let's let them at least enjoy what little time they have left together."</p><p>Shiki growled loudly. "Why?! Creed has been distracted all day from the sheer presence of Heartnet and whatever this weird little date is and right now he seems to be upset about something and is trailing behind the Black Cat. This seems like the best moment."</p><p>Doctor glanced at the Taoist as he spoke. "Yes, but Creed is still paying attention to him. The second we make a move, he'll be ready to pounce. We need to find a moment when he's not constantly looking at Train. Also, they are both armed."</p><p>Shiki sighed in frustration at the man's response. "They will both <strong>always</strong> be armed and even if they weren't, the cat's powers are enough to allow him to make a quick exit. And since when do you think Creed will ever <strong>not</strong> be looking at Heartnet? It's all he <strong>ever</strong> does!"</p><p>Allie nodded her head in agreement. "I may not know either of these men, but Creed does seem to be quite preoccupied by Train on a regular basis. Wouldn't it be better to find a day when they're not around each other?"</p><p>Doctor gave her an angry look now. "When he's not around Creed, he's around Number X. That might actually be worse since he's only one phone call away from the rest of Chronos." He turned back to the duo that was now climbing into their car and driving off to their next destination. "Tonight at Creed's little concert will be the best time to act."</p><p>They knew about his concert the moment the date was set since Doctor had been keeping a close eye on them ever since he finally tracked them down. Allie wasn't sure how he figured it out, but Doctor managed to figure out what their entire plan for the day was.</p><p>The female scientist cocked an eyebrow. "Wouldn't there be even more people around then?"</p><p>Doctor nodded as she turned to face the two fully, still petting Aja as he spoke. "Yes, but there will be a lot of civilians as well. Train would never want to hurt an innocent person and with how soft Creed has gotten, I don't imagine he would either. Not to mention that decrepit teacher of his will be there, and they both care about her. And all those musician friends Creed has made who I'm sure he'll want to protect. He won't be able to protect all of them along with the Black Cat."</p><p>They couldn't see it, but Shiki rolled his eyes at Doctor's statement. "Creed will <strong>always </strong>protect Train first. No matter who else is there."</p><p>"That may be true, but if we go after his other friends, it will at least distract him enough to lose focus. As I said, Creed has gone soft. My hypothesis is he will do his best to protect everyone."</p><p>Allie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "That's a rather risky hypothesis, especially considering Diskenth's history of how far he'll go to protect Train. What makes you so sure?"</p><p>Doctor smirked as he put Aja on the ground. "Years of research over them both." He gave a command to the panther that caused her to change size. "Just trust me."</p><p>Allie looked at Shiki and even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he looked just as annoyed as she was. However, her fear for the man compelled her enough to nod her head and step over to the creature she knew was going to flash them to the sweeper men's next destination.</p><p>"Fine, Doctor…"</p><p>Shiki eyed them both strangely, not moving from his spot as they both waited for him to grab onto the beast as well. "...Did Charden really tell you to go after the Black Cat <strong>now?</strong> This plan seems too precarious to be one of his."</p><p>Doctor gave him a stern look. "Charden told us to go after the Black Cat and capture him by any means necessary. The idea was his, the plan was mine."</p><p>Shiki still did not seem convinced, but sighed and approached the large creature nonetheless, placing a hand on it so they could be warped to their next destination. "Whatever you say, Doctor…"</p><p>
  <em>I don't believe him, but I must say I am getting sick of training the newbies… Hopefully my gut is wrong and Charden isn't being kept in the dark about this.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Creed and Train's next stop was at a small location known as 'Christmas City' which was filled with a variety of lights and flowers. When it wasn't lit up for the holidays, it was normally a botanical garden which Creed had wanted to check it out for a while. They had been in this town for quite a bit now and Creed found this place in one of his many endeavors to leave the house to get away from Train and Lin's relationship, but never had the chance to. He was the only adult in the house who couldn't drive, so he relied on Sven and his beloved to get around.</p><p>
  <em>And neither Sven nor my Kitten has been able to drive me here. I guess Train remembered me mentioning this a lot and decided this was the perfect day to take me. What better day than my birthday?</em>
</p><p>The swordsman smiled peacefully as he knelt down to inspect a section of roses. The flowers took up a rather large portion of this area and formed what looked to be in the shape of a heart. Creed was easily able to figure out that this portion of the garden was meant to be a lover's getaway section, but Train didn't seem to notice that and Creed wasn't about to point it out to him.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, despite having two men and a teenager fall in love with him, you'd think my Kitten would be more aware of the romantic things around him. I'm positive if he knew this part of the garden was meant for couples, he wouldn't have taken me into it.</em>
</p><p>Despite that, Creed was enjoying his beloved's blissful ignorance. He had already walked through something that was called the 'Lover's Archway' which consisted of various arched flowers in the shape of hearts and stood on a balcony called 'Romeo and Juliet Terrace' that overlooked the entire garden. They were there for twenty heavenly minutes talking and enjoying each other's company. Creed knew how long they had been there because he counted and cherished every blessed second.</p><p>
  <em>It was one of the most romantic moments we had ever shared and we aren't even together… And I don't think Train is aware of how romantic it actually was.</em>
</p><p>Creed looked over at his love who seemed to be scrutinizing a batch of poinsettias as if they had done something to insult him. The silver man giggled fondly when Train reached out to touch the flower then made a face when he accidentally broke one of the petals off. His beloved looked around to see if anyone was looking, then quickly shoved it in his pocket as if it was a shameful secret. Creed sighed pleasantly as he walked over to his Kitten.</p><p><em>How can someone be </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>cute? It should be illegal.</em></p><p>Creed approached his beloved from behind and crossed his arms. "Breaking stuff, Train?"</p><p>Train made an adorable, panicked noise and turned around quickly, shaking his head frantically. "No! What makes you think that?!"</p><p>Creed giggled and pointed at his beloved's pocket. "Then what's that hanging out of your pocket?"</p><p>Train felt himself blush and looked down at the dangling petal, then shoved it deep into his pocket. "N-nothing…"</p><p>Creed smiled lovingly at his Kitten as he reached out to grab the petal. "I'm sorry, Train, but I'm gonna have to turn you in. Poinsettias are quite expensive and rare."</p><p>Train's panicked look worsened as he grabbed Creed's hand before it reached the petal. "I know you're kidding about half of that sentence, but are they really expensive and rare?!"</p><p>Creed laughed loudly at his cat and grabbed Train's wrist with his opposite hand. "Yes, Train, I'm afraid they are. There's a high fine for destroying any."</p><p>The Black Cat's eyes widened and he stared down at his pocket in fear. "Shit…"</p><p>Creed gave his beloved a playful look and leaned close to his face in an attempt to fluster him more. "Train… Do you really believe me?"</p><p>Train blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Seeing the bright blush and reddish-orange hue in his beloved's eyes, Creed decided to push his teasing a little further. Train had been reacting very positively to his flirtatious behavior all day, so he felt encouraged to see how far his love would let him go.</p><p>Creed leaned forward and whispered in his Kitten's ears. "Train… I'm just teasing you…"</p><p>Train felt his whole body get warm at the feel of Creed's breath on his ear and swallowed heavily as he glanced down at the man's hands that were still wrapped tightly around his wrist. He was too distracted by how close his former lover was to register his words at first, but once he did, he narrowed his eyes at Creed and spoke in an annoyed voice.</p><p>"...Seriously?"</p><p>Creed laughed heartily and lowered his head so it was resting lightly on his love's shoulder. Train jumped a little at the contact and felt his body get even hotter, but the part of him that was insistent on being intimate with Creed again took a strong hold of him and allowed his ex-partner to move a little closer and nuzzle his head slightly in the spot just below the Black Cat's chin.</p><p>Creed took a step forward and moved one of his arms from Train's wrist to his waist, resting it gently against his love while his other stayed firmly wrapped around his Kitten's arm. Train didn't respond, but also didn't stop Creed from pulling him a little closer and brushing his lips lightly against the cat's flesh.</p><p>"You're so gullible, Train..." Creed whispered hungrily, his lips delicately caressing his beloved's smooth, warm skin.</p><p>When he spoke, Train twitched a little and giggled quietly. Creed suddenly remembered the other cute trait his Kitten had and smirked. Seeing as Train hadn't pushed him away yet, Creed moved the hand on his love's waist slightly so it was hovering over his side. He slowly wiggled his fingers around his cat's stomach, breathing into Train's neck with his lips still intensely close to his beloved's skin. Hearing his love's melodic voice quietly begin to laugh, Creed moved his fingers faster and breathed a little harder, trying to entice his Kitten's cantorous voice to resound against his ears more courageously.</p><p>Train laughed a little louder which made Creed tighten his hold on his beloved's wrist and pull him closer. As the Black Cat struggled slightly and increased the volume and speed of his chuckles, Creed lost control of his desires for the man and pressed his lips against the spot just below Train's chin. He sucked on his beloved's skin lightly, circling his tongue quickly as Creed wrapped his arm around Train's back and pulled him closer. Again, his Kitten didn't stop him, so he tightened his hold on his love and pulled him even closer, pressing their chests together.</p><p>Train struggled a little more and continued his laughter as he tried to push his ex-lover off of him. However, when Creed moved his lips from the ticklish side of his body to the opposite side, Train caught his breath a little and stopped fighting against him. As Creed sucked and nibbled gently at his neck, Train felt body was reacting on its own as he tilted his head slightly to give Creed more access. The silver man's lips felt amazing and that licentious side of him took over again and he leaned into the embrace.</p><p>Creed heard his beloved moan and felt Train's body fall into him and decided to take things a bit farther. Afterall, the garden was mostly empty and Train was allowing him to continue. As Creed lowered his lips, he pushed down the part of the sweater that covered his Kitten's neck and kissed the soft skin there. As he did this, Creed peeked his eyes open to see if there were any marks and widened his eyes a little when he saw a bright red mark on the spot where Train's shoulder met his neck.</p><p>Creed smirked and pulled his love closer, making sure his lips still caressed Train's neck as he spoke. "Last night wasn't a dream…"</p><p>Train felt his body go cold at Creed's words and froze. When Creed attacked his neck again, Train finally found his sense and pushed the man off rather roughly. As Creed gave him a bereaved look, Train took a step backwards and covered his neck with his hand. Not knowing what else to do or say, the gunman walked away quickly, pulling his sweater back up as he stepped out of the lover's section of the garden.</p><p>Creed stared at the spot his beloved once occupied for only a second before he followed after Train quickly. "Train, please! Let's talk about it!"</p><p>"No." Train said firmly as he walked towards the exit, refusing to look back at the man.</p><p>Creed felt himself get a little agitated as he caught up with his beloved, stepping in front of him and grabbing his shoulders firmly to keep him in place. "Why? Why won't you talk to me? I don't want to do anything you don't want to, but you keep giving me mixed signals."</p><p>Train looked away from him and tried to shrug himself out of Creed's hold. "I don't know what you mean…"</p><p>Creed growled and shook Train so he was looking at him. "Yes you do! Just tell me what you want, Train. You know I'll do <strong>anything</strong> for you. Just please, talk to me…"</p><p>The agitation in Train rose a bit which was made evident when he spoke. "Guess you know how it feels then…"</p><p>Creed knew what he meant by that statement, but wasn't phased by it at all. He pulled Train closer, wrapping his arms around his beloved's back and squeezing him tightly. Creed rested his head on his cat's shoulder, breathing in the savory smell of the man as he buried his face as far into Train's body as he could.</p><p>"I love you <strong>so</strong> much, Train…" Creed held him even tighter, seemingly forgetting the man needed to breathe in order to talk. "This day has been absolutely amazing and you've given me so many hints that you want to be with me again. How do you expect me to control myself when your body is literally inviting my lips?"</p><p>Train made a strangled noise and tried to push Creed off him. However, he was only able to push him away enough that he could breathe since Creed was holding him very strongly. "You're reading into things, Creed."</p><p>Creed pulled Train away, but still held onto his shoulders. "Really?! <strong>That's</strong> your response?! Then how do you explain last night?"</p><p>Train frowned and blushed. "I finished off that wine… It was the alcohol…"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "That's not all and you know it. Just talk to me. Please!"</p><p>Train stared at his ex-partner, then sighed heavily as he was finally able to push himself out of Creed's hold. "Not now. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the day…" The cat walked away again, a little faster this time so they could get to the car and leave. "We need to get going anyway. If we stick around here much longer you won't have time to get ready for your concert."</p><p>Creed was not satisfied with that answer and ran up behind his beloved, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulled Train against his chest. "I love you, Train… I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much that I'll take anything you have to give me. Even if it's just sexual, I'll take it with a big smile on my face."</p><p>Train felt a little annoyed with his statement. "I'm still with Lin." While he knew he was going to end it soon, that didn't change what was still true in the moment.</p><p>Creed growled unknowingly at the reminder and held Train a bit more possessively. "Then why haven't you been acting like it?" His love didn't respond and Creed groaned painfully at the silence. "Just please, tell me what you want me to do and I'll gladly do it!"</p><p>Train looked down at Creed's arms, then glanced at the man as he dove his face back into his shoulder once more. The gunman sighed deeply and responded to his ex-lover. "I don't know what I want, Creed…"</p><p>Creed whimpered sadly and held his Kitten tighter. "And if that's the best I can get of your affections again… I'll take it. But… please know that I'll always be here if you ever want to talk. And I'll always love you…"</p><p>Train felt Creed's tears soak in his sweater and sighed. He patted Creed's arms and frowned deeply. "I know, Creed, I know. And I'm sorry I keep hurting you."</p><p>Creed shook his head and managed to squeeze his Kitten even tighter as he lost his face in the warmth of Train's neck. "Don't apologize ever again, Train. Nothing you can do to me will ever equal what I did to you. I just wish I could make it better. I wish I could give her back to you…"</p><p>Train felt his conflicting feelings resurface and spoke a little more angrily than he intended. "This is why I didn't want to talk about it, Creed. I don't want to ruin your birthday."</p><p>Creed whined again and felt a few more tears fall onto his beloved. "You could never ruin anything for me. You make everything better. You make every day perfect and heavenly… And today is no different." He snuggled his head closer and smiled wistfully, happy his cat was pitying him enough to allow him this close contact. "Thank you for everything today, Train…"</p><p>Train nodded, then finally pulled Creed's arms from around his waist and continued walking towards the door. "Let's get going before we make you late for your concert."</p><p>Creed watched as his Kitten walked away, one hand reaching out for his love, the other clutching his chest painfully. He mewled morosely and followed his beloved, his heart and body aching to be with Train again, but his mind knowing that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>
  <em>Even if he wants me physically, he'll never want me emotionally again.</em>
</p><p>Creed took in a few breaths to calm himself down, walking out the door and into the car with Train. As his beloved drove away, Creed placed his cheek on the headrest, gazing longingly at Train as they made their way home. The car ride was silent, yet Creed could feel the unspoken words pass between them. He smiled miserably and tried to imagine a world where he could be with his love again.</p><hr/><p>Train fumbled with his tie in the mirror, frowning awkwardly down at himself as he tried to put the much hated piece of fabric around his neck. He growled as he ripped it off again and tried to start from the beginning. Seeing that it didn't work, he fell backwards and onto his bed, holding the tie in one hand as he stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>"Stupid formal wear…"</p><p>The cat knew he wasn't really upset at the clothing. He was upset knowing he had actually had a really good time alone with Creed today and was starting to think he was about to let the voice in his head win.</p><p><em>Today was essentially a date with Creed which means I am currently cheating on Lin. Last night </em><em><strong>might</strong></em> <em>have been able to be brushed off as a one time, slightly drunken mistake, but the entire day was not. Maybe if I didn't let him have at me in the garden it would have just been a day out with a friend, but it happened. And I let it happen.</em></p><p>Not only did he let it happen, but he <strong>wanted</strong> it to happen. That misguided side of him allowed Creed to do as he wished and even though he did eventually push the man away, it didn't change that he let it happen. Train tried to be more forgiving of himself and cut himself some slack like Anastasia suggested, but that was hard to do when he knew he was betraying Lin's trust.</p><p>
  <em>I should have never given into him either. I knew I wasn't ready for any form of relationship, romantic or otherwise, yet I caved. I so badly didn't want to hurt him I gave Lin what he wanted and now I'm just going to hurt him.</em>
</p><p>But again, Train knew Lin was most likely not even going to be mad about it. The number forgave him for everything and still claimed he loved him. However, that made Train feel even worse about what he had done with Creed. Lin loved him so utterly that Train felt like he owed him something. That was another reason why he gave into the man's wishes and even though it was going to end up being a short lived relationship, that didn't mean it was going to hurt the Chronos number any less.</p><p>
  <em>I tried to warn him… I tried to tell him I wasn't ready to get involved with anyone and I tried to warn him that I was only going to end up hurting him. But… I can't put blame on him. I knew when I was making that empty promise of commitment to him it was only to push myself further away from Creed.</em>
</p><p>Train sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. "This is all so messed up…"</p><p>"You mean the tie, Train?"</p><p>Train did not move from his position on the bed since he knew who the voice belonged to. He tilted his head up a little so he could see Creed's amused smile looking down at him from the doorway. The cat groaned and threw the tie across the bed.</p><p>"Sure, let's go with that…" Train said, sourly.</p><p>Creed giggled, but Train could still hear the bit of sadness in his voice. He wasn't fully over what happened last night or in the garden today and Train could tell. Right now, the cat could only hope that his ex-partner would be able to use the pain in his heart to perform tonight. Train frowned when Creed took a step into his room and sat up quickly, leaving the bed so as not to create any other sexual situations.</p><p>Creed frowned as he beloved took the tie and tried again. "Do you want me to help? I've done it for you before."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "I'm not an invalid, Creed. I can figure it out."</p><p>
  <em>Why did he have to bring up our past relationship </em>
  <em>
    <strong>now</strong>
  </em>
  <em>? After everything that's happened between us since last night? He knows that's going to spark wistful memories in me.</em>
</p><p>Although, he had a feeling that's what Creed was trying to do. Train thought Creed was trying to put the idea of them being together back in his head since the gunman had been clearly showing signs of attraction to him again.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I can't blame him… He's been after me for so long I'm sure he'll take any chances he can to get me back.</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed sadly as he watched Train through the mirror. "You don't have to wear a tie, Train."</p><p>Train stopped what he was doing and looked at Creed through the mirror as well. "Really?"</p><p>The silver man giggled and nodded. "Really. I know you don't like wearing ties and I want you to be comfortable tonight. It's not going to just be me performing and I'm not until the end, so you'll be stuck in that for a few hours."</p><p>Train looked down at his tie, then smiled cheekly as he ripped it off and threw it back on the end. He pointed accusingly at it, as if it had offended him greatly and spoke triumphantly. "Not today, Satan!"</p><p>Creed giggled again, then sighed adoringly at his beloved. "You're so cute, Train…"</p><p>Train blushed, then shook his head to get rid of the warm feeling before it took over his senses. He pointed to Creed and gave him a firm look. "No. Bad Creed."</p><p>The swordsman smirked, then turned around to leave the room, speaking quietly as he stepped out the door. "I would have enjoyed that statement if there was a more sensual tone behind it."</p><p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the man's back as he tried to hear what he said. "What was that?"</p><p>Creed smirked as he walked down the hallway and spoke louder this time. "I said Sven told me to come get you. He said we're going to be late if you don't hurry up."</p><p>Train didn't seem convinced, but followed after the man anyway. "Is that really what he said?"</p><p>Creed looked over his shoulder as he entered the common area. "No, but I don't have the heart to use such hurtful words towards you."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "Yeah, guess I can gather what he said." He looked around the room and saw none of the rest of their sweeper group was there. "Where are they?"</p><p>Creed walked to the closet and grabbed his coat along with his beloved's. "Warming up the car. We're riding with Sven and Eve and Rinslet offered to take Kyoko so you don't have to deal with her on the ride over."</p><p>Train smiled happily, then frowned. "Since when does Rins care about my comfort?"</p><p>Creed handed his love his coat and smiled widely. "Since I made her do it as a birthday present for me because she felt bad for not getting me anything."</p><p>Train blushed and took his coat a bit too aggressively. "Thanks… But you didn't have to waste perfectly good guilt against her for my sake."</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and slipped his coat on. "The best birthday gifts I can get involve your happiness, so I don't think she could have gotten me anything better than your comfort."</p><p>Train sighed, knowing his eyes were showing his emotions and made sure to look away from Creed. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he began walking back towards his room. "That reminds me! I didn't give you your birthday present."</p><p>Creed sighed loudly and grabbed Train's wrist before he left. "No, we need to leave. Sven is going to be really mad and we're late enough as it is."</p><p>Train looked at his friend as he pulled him towards the door. "The concert isn't for another two hours and it's only thirty minutes away. Why do we need to get there so early?"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Because we need to warm up and tune. Musicians always get to the performance way before the start time."</p><p>Train sighed. "Then can't I just flash us there?"</p><p>"You know why you can't do that. It's the same reason we didn't earlier today. The Apostles, remember?"</p><p>Train frowned as he slipped his coat on one arm as Creed dragged him outside. He was right, they agreed about a week ago that Train needed to back off on using his abilities for everyday things because the stillness of the Apostles was starting to get unnerving. They both felt like the lack of movement from the Taoist group meant something was going to happen soon, and they wanted to do everything they could to keep themselves hidden.</p><p>
  <em>We don't want them to attack us before we can learn more about what their plans are. That's also why we've stayed in one spot for so long. If they haven't found us here yet, that must mean we're hidden well.</em>
</p><p>Train sighed and watched as Creed climbed into the backseat of the car. He looked to see Eve was sitting in the front and felt himself get a bit uneasy. He really didn't want to be in the backseat with his ex-lover after everything that happened between them recently.</p><p>Seeing the cat was standing with the car door open, but not entering, Sven looked over at Train impatiently. "What's the hold up? We need to get going!"</p><p>Train ignored the green haired sweeper in favor of the small girl. "Eve, can we-"</p><p>"-No." The bio-girl said firmly. "I'm already in the front seat. I'm not moving." She said firmly, never closing her book as she spoke.</p><p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Just get in! Rinslet and Kyoko left so much longer before us they're probably already there!"</p><p>"Why does that matter?" Train questioned.</p><p>"It doesn't, but I don't want to get leaving any later than we already are. So <strong>get in</strong>!"</p><p>Train frowned. "I'm not late…"</p><p>"By musician standards you are." Eve added as she glanced at Creed who smiled gratefully at her.</p><p>Train saw the looks they exchanged and rolled his eyes, understanding now why she made sure to sit in the front. "Fine, whatever…" Train climbed in the car next to Creed and buckled himself up.</p><p>
  <em>I should at least be comforted in the fact that Creed won't try anything with Sven and Eve right there.</em>
</p><p>He looked at Creed out of the corner of his eye and saw the delightly smile on his face as he rested his head back against the car seat to stare at Train. The Black Cat sighed and looked out the window, making sure Creed couldn't see his face and instead tried to see if he could find any particularly bright stars to talk to.</p><hr/><p>They hit more holiday traffic than any of them anticipated and ended up taking an hour to get there. As soon as they arrived, Sven parked quickly and they all jumped out of the car. Creed was the first to enter and he ran towards the back stage after directing Sven and Eve to where their seats would be. He let them know Kyoko and Rinslet's seats would be next to theirs, so they could tell their other friends where they would be sitting.</p><p>They had both been there before, so they knew where to go, but they had seats assigned to them, courtesy of Creed. They had plenty of time to find their spots, but Creed needed to make sure Anastasia knew he was there before she grew angry with him.</p><p><em>I've seen her when she's mad and I do </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>want to see how angry she gets when one of her students is late.</em></p><p>When Train tried to follow Sven and Eve, Creed grabbed his wrist and pulled his beloved along with him. "Oh, no. You're coming backstage with me. I'm too nervous to be left alone."</p><p>Train yelped as Creed pulled him along, the silver man not giving him a second to say bye to the other members of their group. He knew he was going to be backstage when Creed was performing, but he thought the swordsman would want time to warm up with the other musicians by himself.</p><p>"There's still another hour until the show starts. Do you really need me backstage <strong>now</strong>?" Train asked curiously as he allowed himself to be dragged.</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "I think you realize how dumb that question is, Train. Since when do I <strong>not</strong> need you near me?"</p><p>Train sighed in defeat and nodded. "Guess that's true…"</p><p>"Strange how such an obvious yes can sound so uncertain when coming from you." Creed said playfully, but still knew his voice sounded a bit nervous.</p><p>Train was able to hear the stage fright in his voice and pulled his arm against Creed to make him stop. Creed turned around to look at his beloved and melted at the sincere, kind look Train was giving him. The cat reached out and grabbed each of his shoulders, smiling warmly at his friend.</p><p>"Creed… You've got this. There's nothing to be scared of and I'll be in your line of sight the entire time."</p><p>Creed swooned in his love's arms and nodded devotedly. "Thank you, Train…"</p><p>They heard a sad sigh, followed by a whiney voice Creed knew belonged to Sergey. "Why do you have to be so hopelessly in love with another?"</p><p>Creed did not turn to look at him since he didn't want to miss a second of his beloved's amazing eyes. "U tebya nikogda ne budet shansa…." (8)</p><p>Sergey rolled his eyes. "Ne nado vtirat'..." (9)</p><p>Train, understanding every bit of that let go of Creed and turned to Sergey. "Sozhaleyu. Zhelayu, chtoby ya mog bol'she pomoch' vam." (10)</p><p>Sergey smiled lewdly at Train, but kept his longing eyes on Creed. "Cute <strong>and</strong> speaks more than one language. I get it. Doesn't make it any bett-OW!"</p><p>Sergey looked down at Aimee who pinched his arm harshly. She then walked over to Creed and pinched him as well, then looked over to where Anastasia was standing, seeking approval from her adopted mother. The old woman smiled and nodded proudly at her.</p><p>"Good girl." She pointed to Creed. "Now get over here so we can warm up as a group. We've waited long enough for you."</p><p>Creed ran over to the woman instantly, apologizing profusely to his teacher. She didn't seem to care about anything he had to say as she smacked his leg with her cane. "Stop your grovoling and park your ass on that bench! We've only got forty-five minutes!"</p><p>Creed nodded and pouted at his teacher. He then noticed the kind look she gave Train as she walked over to him. When the silver man stopped to watch his teacher approach his beloved, she gave him another stern look which was all he needed to see to continue making his way to the piano on stage. He knew they needed to warm up on stage so they could get used to the acoustics, so he didn't bother questioning which piano the woman meant. It was also where the rest of his friends had set up their instruments. Francisco and Dae were already on stage, and Aimee and Sergey were following close behind him. Creed slapped Sergey's hand away as he tried to take hold of his waist, then sat on the bench and began his scales. The extra musicians that completed the orchestra were already on stage, ready to get started.</p><p>Anastasia waited until she heard her students beginning to play the trickiest parts of the Mozart piece before she took a gentle hold on Train's hand. She smiled kindly at him and began walking him towards a chair.</p><p>"How have you been?" She asked kindly as she sat him down.</p><p>Train frowned and moved himself out of the seat and sat her down instead. "Since yesterday?"</p><p>The woman laughed and took a deep breath as she sat. "A lot can happen in a day."</p><p>Train sighed. "I'll say…"</p><p>She gave him a curious, yet knowing look. "Have you thought about our conversation?"</p><p>Train nodded. "It's really all I've been able to think about."</p><p>She leaned forward on her cane as she eyed the cat up and down. "And have you come to any conclusions?"</p><p>Train gave her a sharp look. "Why do I feel like you already know the answer to that question?"</p><p>She laughed and glanced behind him to where Creed was noticing he was still distracted by her conversation with Train. She banged her cane on the ground, getting all of her students' attention and stopping Sergey from trying to grope Creed again.</p><p>"Eyes on the piano, Diskenth! I'm taking good care of your beloved!" She chuckled when Creed jumped and looked back at Train who was blushing wildly. "I take it Creed doesn't know what your new intentions with your lover are?"</p><p>Train glanced over his shoulder at Creed, noticing that, although he was playing the piano, his eyes were still locked on him. "No. And I don't intend to. At least not until it happens. But, even then, it's none of his business."</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it?"</p><p>Train frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean… No? I don't know…"</p><p>She laughed again and patted his hand. "I think you will in due time."</p><p>The Black Cat sighed and sat on the floor next to the chair, turning his body so he could watch Creed play the piano. He smiled when he saw Creed make eye contact with him, then immediately regretted it as he heard his friend make a rather obvious mistake. The silver man's reaction was so adorable that Train couldn't help but laugh which Anastasia noticed with glee.</p><p>"Has your heart really not answered you? Or are you just ignoring it?"</p><p>Train looked up at her from where he sat and thought back to the previous night when Creed sang Saya's song to him in his sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Did that really happen, or did I just imagine it?</em>
</p><p>Train leaned his head against the chair as he watched the musicians practice and fool around with each other. "Have you ever seen something happen that you knew no one else would believe no matter what you told them?"</p><p>Anastasia looked down at him. "Like a ghost?"</p><p>Train laughed. "I guess kind of." He ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "I think Saya was speaking to be through Creed last night."</p><p>The old woman nodded. "So, her spirit reached out to you through Creed?"</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I… Don't know. He was sleeping and started singing a song she always sang. Then he started talking like her. It felt like she was trying to tell me something… But I also don't really believe it."</p><p>Anastasia frowned down at him. "Why?"</p><p>He sighed heavily. "Because Creed is always talking in his sleep. Especially about me and to me. Besides, he knew that song before he knew Saya used to sing it. And everything he said isn't out of the realm of what he might normally say to me."</p><p>The woman smiled politely at him. "And why were you with him while he was sleeping?"</p><p>Train blushed and shook his head. "J-Just a coincidence. His window was open and I heard him from outside."</p><p>She laughed and patted his head. "You don't need to lie to me. You give far more away in your eyes than you realize."</p><p>The cat hid his head in his hands. "So I've been told."</p><p>Anastasia shrugged her shoulders and tapped his head so he would look up at him. "Like I said yesterday, listen to your heart. It has all the answers you need." She leaned forward on her cane and tried to stand up. "Now, help me up so I can warm up with these hooligans as well."</p><p>Train jumped up and took a gentle hold of her arm, pulling her up slowly and walking her to the stage. She smiled at him as she sat down and took out her flute. Creed gave Train another longing look which the cat ignored in favor of stepping off stage again. He noticed the rest of his group was not in their seats yet, but had a feeling they were not permitted in until the concert started. When he walked backstage again, he heard Creed sigh sadly and felt his heart break.</p><p>Train wasn't the only one who heard the depressed sound Creed made as Sergey tried to comfort the man in his own, perverted way. "Don't worry, krasivaya, I can keep you warm at night." (11)</p><p>He yelped when Aimee pinched him again and decided to shove his clarinet in his mouth when he saw the stern look Anastasia gave him. The woman turned back to Creed and nodded for him to continue. Creed gave her a small smile and continued playing at the exact spot he knew his teacher wanted them to work on. The whole time they practiced, he kept his eyes on his beloved, making sure his muse stayed in his sight so he could focus better on what he was playing.</p><p>After a while, Anastasia shooed them all off the stage except for Creed who she made help her off stage. As soon as they were all back there, Train stood back up and gave his chair back to the woman. She insisted he take it, but the cat was somehow able to win against the stubborn woman. He had a feeling she wasn't feeling well and didn't have the energy to fight with him. Creed watched the whole scene with a serene happiness, overjoyed to see his beloved and teacher getting along so well.</p><p>
  <em>I wish Train would tell me what they keep talking about. I know it's about me, I just want to know </em>
  <em>
    <strong>what </strong>
  </em>
  <em>she's saying about me.</em>
</p><p>Creed watched as his love walked over to the curtain and peeked out to wave to their friends. He could hear the audience beginning to pile in and suddenly felt his anxiety peak. He walked hurriedly over to his Kitten and grabbed his wrist firm. Train turned around to look at his friend and saw the scared look in his eyes. The gunman smirked and placed both his hands on either side of Creed's face.</p><p>"You can do this, Creed. I know you can." He pulled the man a little close, but made sure to keep distance between them in case Creed forgot himself again and kissed him. "And I'll be right here the whole time."</p><p>Creed felt his knee get weak as he looked into his Kitten's eyes and smiled wonderfully at him. He placed his hands on both of Train's, hoping that would make his love keep them where they were, but whimpered dejectedly when his cat pulled them away and patted his shoulders.</p><p>"Let's just sit back and relax while we watch your friends play. Your best friend Sergey is on first, right?" Train gave him a playful look as he spoke.</p><p>Creed gave his love a small glare, knowing the look was weak since it was nearly impossible for him to ever look at Train with anything other than complete love and adoration. "Shut up, Train."</p><p>They stood backstage and watched as each of the performers went on stage. In between the pieces, Train would make sure to check in on Creed and see how he was doing. He was able to keep the man's spirits high with his jokes and teasings and Creed was eternally grateful to his teacher to allow his cat to be backstage with him. None of the other musicians had anyone back there for support, but he had a feeling that was because none of them were nearly as nervous as Creed was. This may have been his first concert, but everyone else had gotten used to performing on stage.</p><p>"You're up next, Creed." Dae said as she stepped off the stage and approached Creed and Train.</p><p>Creed felt his heart beat faster and his breath quicken as panic suddenly took hold of him. Train noticed his friend's change in demeanor and grabbed his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he smiled confidently at him.</p><p>"Break a leg, Creed."</p><p>Feeling his beloved's hand squeeze his shoulder and seeing his beautiful smile, Creed knew he was going to be okay. He nodded at his love, then hugged him tightly as he heard his musician friends leave the backstage to get ready to perform with him. Creed buried his face deep into his Kitten and smiled happily.</p><p>"I love you, Train…"</p><p>Train sighed and decided this was an okay time to return the man's hug. He felt Creed lean into him more when he wrapped his arms around the silver man's back and smiled unknowingly. "Knock 'em dead, Creed."</p><p>Creed took one more deep breath, making sure he could hold onto Train's scent before he turned around and walked on stage. As soon as he entered, the audience clapped, but Creed ignored them in favor of sitting at his bench. He knew if he looked out at the crowd, he would get scared and run off the stage and back into Train's arms. Creed looked down at the keys, then up at his love and felt his heart fill with a loving warmth as Train smiled at him.</p><p>The silver man looked towards his musician friends, then nodded as he began the piece. Despite how happy he was to have spent the day with Train, that deep sadness in him was able to come out as he played except now, he was able to share that sadness not only with his friends on stage, but with those in the audience. He was also able to let the people he didn't know who were listening to feel how much his heart ached. Creed kept his eyes locked on Train as he played, remembering what they once had and using that as his inspiration to perform. As the piece went on, Creed forgot about anyone else in the room and focused solely on his cat. He wanted Train to feel and understand how sorry he was, how much he wanted to be with him again, how much he wished his Kitten would return his feelings again, but also wanted Train to know that he understood that was not possible.</p><p>
  <em>Please, Train… Even if you can never love me again, at least understand how I feel… At least know how much I love you and how sorry I am…</em>
</p><p>As Creed played, Train found himself unable to look away from the man. Creed made sure he kept his eyes on Train throughout the entire performance, as if he wanted the Black Cat to know this song was for him. While he knew everything Creed did was for him, there was something about this performance that made him feel like he was under a spell. There was something about the way Creed looked at him and filled his ears with his mirthless, magnificent, melodic music that made Train feel lost in the woods with only the sound of his ex-lover's sorrow to bring him back.</p><p>Towards the end of the piece, Train's ears perked as he heard Saya's voice matching the melody of the music. The words of her song remained the same, but it kept tempo and pitch with Creed's playing, as if trying to comfort both him and Train as the silver man finished the performance. When Creed stopped, he smiled warmly at Train and the cat swore he was able to see a bit of the teal from Saya's eyes reflecting in his ex-partner's loving, blue ones.</p><p>They both heard the audience clapping and Train was sure they were giving Creed a standing ovation, but neither he nor the swordsman moved. Their eyes remained locked onto each other, lost in their own thoughts, trapped in the connection they shared. It was finally broken when Anastasia poked Creed with her flute, then gestured for him to stand up and take a bow. He did so quickly, a panicked look on his face before he rushed off the stage quickly and ran back into Train's arms.</p><p>The cat wasn't sure what to do since he still felt like he was under the spell of Creed's playing. He did not push his friend away, but he also did not return the embrace. The rest of the musicians left the stage as well, their congratulations falling on deaf ears as Creed burrowed himself in his beloved, disappearing into the only person he had ever and would ever love.</p><p>When Anastasia finally made her way off stage, she patted Train's arm kindly which seemed to get him out of his daze.</p><p>She smiled at his shocked face. "Listen to your heart."</p><p>Train blinked down at her, then at Creed and wrapped his arms around the man's back. Creed made an adorably happy sound and held onto his love tighter as he cooed happily when the Black Cat whispered in his ear.</p><p>"I told you that you could do it."</p><p>Creed laughed and snuggled closer. "Thank you, Train."</p><p>They embraced for a few minutes as they heard the audience disperse in the background. After a while, they heard someone clearing their throat which brought Train's attention towards the growing group of people standing behind Creed on the stage. They apparently were lost enough in each other's embrace that it gave time for Creed's friends to clean up the stage after the show and their sweeper group to walk onto the stage to wait for them.</p><p>When Train locked eyes with a knowing Anastasia, who was the one who cleared her throat, the cat let go of Creed and felt himself blush brightly. Creed, on the other hand, whimpered sadly and clung a little tighter to Train, not caring at all that their friends were trying to get their attention. Sven looked only slightly uncomfortable with their embrace, which left Train wondering what he actually wanted for his relationship with Creed and Rinslet was doing her best to hold back Kyoko who seemed to be growing angier and angier by the minute. Eve tried to look like she didn't care, but Train could see the small smile painted on her face.</p><p>Creed's musician friends all look ecstatic to see the two former lovers embracing save for Sergey who seemed minorly annoyed and decided to speak in an attempt to break it up. "Your friends say we're all invited to Creed's birthday dinner. We going or what?"</p><p>Train looked at the Russian man and tried to nod, but found that impossible as Creed had buried himself pretty heavily into his neck and shoulder. "Y-Yeah. We have reservations. Enough for everyone except the extra musicians."</p><p>Train looked around and noticed they were gone anyway, so he didn't have to worry about telling them they weren't invited.</p><p>Sergey nodded kindly, but the look in his eyes did not change from their jealous stare at the cat. "Then shouldn't we get going?"</p><p>Anastasia smacked him with her cane and gave him a warning looking. "We'll get going as soon as Creed has had his fun."</p><p>"I think he's had his fill…" Sergey said as he locked the case to his clarinet.</p><p>Kyoko was about to agree when Rinslet elbowed her rather harshly. However, the look on her face was a bit concerned and Train had a feeling that had something to do with his relationship with Lin. She was a huge fan of his coupling with Number X and it seemed as though Eve had a conversation with her about what was going on between Train and Creed and was somehow able to convince her to fall in line with getting the former partners together again.</p><p>
  <em>Which can't happen. No matter what my body is telling me. How can I ever be with Creed again?</em>
</p><p>When Train saw Anastasia about to hit the Russian man again, Train spoke up. "No, he's right. We need to leave. It's not far from here, but the reservation was set for not long after the concert."</p><p>Sergey gave Train another jealous look, then picked up his instrument to leave. "Great. Let's go."</p><p>Rinslet grabbed Kyoko before she tackled Train and knocked Creed off of him while the rest of the group walked off the stage. Train looked at Creed and tried to encourage him to let go with his words. "Creed, we need to leave. We're going to miss the reservation."</p><p>Creed shook his head and held onto his Kitten tighter. "I don't care…"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "I do. I'm hungry."</p><p>Creed whined loudly and nuzzled his head. "Fine. Just thirty more seconds?"</p><p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, mostly in an attempt to prevent himself from wrapping his arms around the man again. "No. We need to leave so we don't fall behind everyone else."</p><p>Creed sobbed quietly then regretfully let go of his beloved. Train smiled at him and patted his head kindly which made the silver man smile delightfully. The cat left the backstage to catch the rest of the group with Creed following closely after him. The two of them were able to catch up rather quickly, but the swordsman made sure to walk next to his beloved as they left the building and walked down the street. He wrapped the coat tighter around himself and smiled at his Kitten.</p><p>
  <em>Despite any heartache, today has been absolutely perfect. I don't know what could ruin it…</em>
</p><p>As they made their way down the street, Creed was able to engage himself in conversation with everyone, smiling blissfully as they all congratulated him on his performance. As much as he wanted to keep watching and talking to Train, he became distracted from the various people who were trying to talk to him. He was able to keep an eye on Kyoko and make sure she didn't tackle Train while he was talking to someone else, but Rinslet seemed to have good control over her and Creed was grateful for that.</p><p>
  <em>Good, because I really want to talk to Train right now, but I can't be rude to my fellow musicians. After all, my performance wouldn't have happened without them.</em>
</p><p>Creed smacked Sergey's hand away that tried to wrap around his waist and gave him a stern look. "Hands to yourself."</p><p>The Russian man pouted and tried again, then whimpered when Creed smacked him again. "That's not fair Just because you love another doesn't mean I don't deserve a shot as well."</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes at the tall man. "It most certainly does. I've told you over and over, I'm a lost cause. I only have eyes for Train."</p><p>Sergey looked around, as if searching for something. "If you only have eyes for him, then where is he right now?"</p><p>Creed stopped and looked around as well. He felt himself beginning to panic when he saw that he couldn't find Train anywhere.</p><p>"Train?!" He yelled in a terrified voice, turning around to see if his Kitten had just fallen behind.</p><p>
  <em>No. Train's faster and more impatient than all of us. He wouldn't fall behind especially if our destination is food.</em>
</p><p>"TRAIN!" He yelled again, earning the attention of everyone else.</p><p>Creed walked back to retrace their steps, hoping to find his beloved was only a few feet away. The rest of the group stopped in their tracks and shared looks with each other, as if silently asking if anyone knew where the Black Cat was. Kyoko looked almost as worried as Creed was, but there was no way to ever match his fear when it came to potentially losing Train. Creed ran back a bit further and found an alley that he didn't notice before.</p><p>
  <em>I must have missed this when Sergey tried to grope me the first time. Damn that man, that must have been when Train disappeared.</em>
</p><p>Creed ran to the alley and stopped at the entrance. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw Train standing there, leaning against the wall. However, that relief was quickly turned into dread once more when he noticed how lifelessly his beloved was leaning against the wall. There was something about Train's stance that made Creed think something was wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Is he not feeling well…?</em>
</p><p>"Train?" Creed questioned as he walked down the alley to check on his love. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Train didn't respond but began to slowly sink to the ground. As Creed watched him fall, he ran over to his beloved and grabbed him before he fell. "Train?!"</p><p>When he caught his cat, he turned him over to see his face. Train's eyes were closed and his breathing seemed to be lessening which worried Creed at first that something was terribly wrong. However, after a few minutes, Creed could tell he had just fallen asleep and sighed a breath of relief.</p><p>"Thank God…"</p><p>Creed ran his fingers through Train's hair then held him a little tighter against his chest. As he was enjoying the moment, he heard the rest of his friends approach from behind and looked up to give them a reassuring nod. When he did that, he frowned when he saw what looked to be a small black cat standing on top of a trash can. Creed frowned as he eyed the cat curiously.</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't look like a normal cat…</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes widened as it changed its size, revealing itself to be the giant panther he and Train encountered what felt like ages ago. Creed clung to his beloved tighter and took a few steps back as he watched his friends scramble to the side to avoid the sudden growth of the beast. Sven grabbed Eve and Anastasia who just happened to be standing closest to him and pulled them to the side. Sergey scooped up Aimee in his arms while Kyoko and Rinslet jumped to the side, the thief pulling out her gun as the teen warmed up her breath. Francisco and Dae were far enough away that they didn't need to move, but still looked horrified with what they were seeing.</p><p>"Well… Looks as though I underestimated your attachment to anyone other than the Black Cat…"</p><p>Creed looked up to the roof of a building to see Doctor standing there with a woman he recognized as Allie Hue. Next to her was Shiki and Creed was able to piece together immediately what happened to his love.</p><p>"Doctor…" Creed growled as he held Train protectively close to his body. He glanced at his other friends, the sweepers ready to fight and his new ones confused beyond belief. "Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with the Apostles!"</p><p>Doctor smirked as he looked down at his former leader. "Yes, but you both do. And anything that concerns you concerns the Apostles."</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes at the scientist and attempted to hide his beloved in his arms. "Don't. <strong>Touch</strong>. Train."</p><p>Doctor chuckled quietly as he watched Creed spit out every word. "I'm sorry to say that we already have…"</p><p>Creed looked down at his Kitten, wrapping one arm around his beloved as he other reached for his sword. As soon as that happened, Shiki launched a seal at him while Aja roared loudly and leapt at the two of them. Creed cursed loudly and rolled away, narrowly avoiding both attacks as he gave up on pulling out his Imagine Blade in favor of protecting his beloved and his friends. When he stopped rolling, Creed leapt up to his feet, running over to the rest of the group, signalling them to follow him.</p><p>Sven shot a few rounds at their enemies as Rinslet threw a grenade and Kyoko blew a quick breath of fire. As Creed ran down the street with Train in his arms, he looked up to see Eve had taken Anastasia and was flying away with the old woman. The silver man smiled gratefully at her, even though he knew the bio-girl couldn't see him. Eve was smart enough to realize she was the most vulnerable of the group and decided to fly her to safety. Creed watched them disappear into the distance and knew his teacher was going to be safe.</p><p>
  <em>She's such a clever girl. I don't know what I'd do without her.</em>
</p><p>However, that didn't protect the rest of the group. Aimee seemed to be concerned with her adopted mother as well, but she remained in Sergey's arms as he ran quickly behind Creed. Dae and Francisco were close behind him with the sweepers bringing up the rear, doing everything they could to delay the Apostles. None of the musicians knew the full details of Creed's dramatic past and he knew they must have all been confused.</p><p>
  <em>I owe them an explanation, but not now. I'll make it up to them later.</em>
</p><p>Creed skidded to a halt when they passed by what looked to be an abandoned building and ran inside quickly. He glanced over his shoulder, making sure everyone else was following him, then looked back down at his beloved. Train's body was completely limp in his arm, making his movement slow and sluggish, but his heart gave him the strength to keep going. As soon as everyone was inside, Sven shut the door behind them and began to block it with whatever leftover furniture was in the room. Sergey set Aimee down to help the sweeper, then the rest of the group turned to Creed for instructions.</p><p>The swordsman's mind was running a mile a minute and he had a hard time thinking about anything other than keeping Train and his friends safe. He held Train a little closer, burying his head into his Kitten's hair to breathe in his scent to give himself strength to do what he needed to do. He walked over to Sergey and offered the man he loved to the tall blonde.</p><p>"Take Train and follow Sven." As he held out his beloved to the man, he looked to Sven. "Bring them somewhere safe. I don't care where. Just pick a spot and go."</p><p>Sven nodded at him. "You'll know where we'll be."</p><p>Creed gave the green man a small nod, then looked back at the Russian man in annoyance. "Would you just take Train and go?!"</p><p>Sergey jumped at his crush's statement and hurriedly took the Black Cat, giving Creed a curious look as he settled Train in his arms. "Why are you trusting me with your love?"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes and pulled out his Imagine Blade, activating level two as he made his way towards a side door he spotted when they walked in. "Because you're the only one big enough to carry him for a long time. I also know that your feelings for me won't allow you to let him get hurt or taken because you know I'll never forgive you." The silver man pointed his sword at the man and spoke as seriously to him as possible. "Do <strong>not</strong> touch him in anyway other than protection."</p><p>Sergey's face showed fearful understanding and held Train a little closer, but made sure to be clear that it was only to keep the cat safe. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>Creed was already walking towards the opposite door, his eyes burning with a fury he hadn't felt in a while. "I'm going to provide a distraction while you all get to safety."</p><p>Sergey was about to protest, but was stopped by Rinslet smacking his arm and pointing towards another door Sven and the rest were walking towards. "Shut up and follow us. We know what we're doing."</p><p>The Russian man watched as Creed sliced through the wall on the side of the building, then ran when he felt the thief pulling at his arm. Creed ran out of the giant hole he created, leaping into the air and onto the roof of the opposite building to try and find the Doctor. He was able to spot Aja quickly, the best flashing rapidly towards him as soon as she made eye contact. Creed ran at her as well, slicing at her face as he rolled to the side to avoid a seal Shiki threw at him. Allie seemed to have disappeared, which made sense since Creed knew she didn't have any fighting abilities</p><p>As Creed landed on top of another building, he was forced to immediately avoid a batch of bees Shiki launched at him, then sliced through the air to destroy them all. The silver man glared at his former comrades, his blade licking its lips as Creed addressed the two Taoist.</p><p>"What do you want with Train?!"</p><p>Doctor smirked as he fixed his glasses, clutching Aja's fur tightly as the panther increased its size. "The same thing I've always wanted… And maybe a little bit more.</p><p>Shiki gave the scientist a frustrated look. "We're here on Charden's orders. Just hand over the Black Cat and we'll leave the rest of your friends alone. Our fight is not with you… yet."</p><p>Creed glanced between the two of them and quickly noticed there was something the Doctor was not telling the bug Taoist. "Are you sure about that, Shiki? This doesn't seem like a plan Charden would come up with."</p><p>Shiki ignored Creed's comment and threw another seal at him. Creed sliced the seal in half and leapt off the building and onto the streets below. He ran in the opposite direction of where he knew his friends took Train, stopping every so often to avoid a lightning bolt from Aja or a seal from Shiki. He ran as fast as he could to make sure they were as far away from Train and his friends as possible, but after a while, it seemed as though they realized what his plan was and began to ignore the direction Creed was going in favor of where they believed Sven had led everyone else.</p><p>Creed changed his tactics from defensive to offensive and ran after the two of them. He leapt in front of them and sliced at Aja's throat, knowing the Doctor was extremely attached to the beast. If he was able to harm her, maybe Kanzaki would become distraught enough to leave to tend to her wounds. Creed stabbed at the creature, cutting through the back of its legs violently as his Imagine Blade ripped out a bit of the beast's flesh.</p><p>Creed smiled triumphantly and watched Aja roar in pain and fall to the ground. "I won't let you lay a <strong>finger </strong>on Train!"</p><p>"That beast isn't your only opponent, Diskenth!"</p><p>Creed cursed and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding another seal that released a large moth looking creature. The silver man felt himself being knocked over by the force of the bug's flapping, then swiped his sword through the air to cancel out the wind that was threatening to knock him over. Creed rolled to the side, dodging another lightning bolt as he leapt towards Aja again. He made contact with the large creature, stabbing it in the stomach, his blade now taking a large bite of the panther's stomach, cackling wildly as Creed smirked proudly.</p><p>The silver man shouted when the moth Shiki controlled gripped him by the shoulders and lifted him in the air. Creed extended his blade and swiped at the bug's legs which caused it to release him and drop him to the ground. He was able to get on his feet quickly and avoid another blow from Aja's tail that swung in the air towards him. However, the appendage was hard to avoid and Creed ended up slamming his back into a building harshly, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out too loudly.</p><p>Creed felt his vision blur slightly, but managed to find his opponents trying to run off in the direction they felt his cat had been taken. Without hesitation, Creed jumped out of the bricks and towards the Doctor and Shiki. He stabbed in the air at the bug Taoist, slicing through his cloth which made the small man curse and grip his face. Creed had managed to cut open half of the wrappings that covered Shiki's face, which seemed to bother the man more than Creed expected.</p><p>Shiki turned his annoyance to Doctor. "This isn't working, Kanzaki! I told you we needed more reinforcements!"</p><p>Doctor glared at him. "Just stick with the plan and find the Black Cat!"</p><p>Shiki screamed and called his giant moth back. "They're long gone by now! You said it yourself, Creed has had time to hone his skills. We can't take him on by ourselves!"</p><p>Creed smirked and made another slice at Shiki, cutting deeply into his arm as the bug Taoist cried out. "He's right, Doctor! Give it up and leave Train alone! I'll never let you take him!"</p><p>Shiki growled in frustration and threw another seal in the air which revealed another large bug. Creed readied himself for an onslaught of attacks, but tilted his head in confusion when Shiki jumped on the creature and began to fly away.</p><p>"I'm leaving, Doctor. This was a terrible and impulsive plan!"</p><p>Doctor watched as he left, then growled and commanded Aja to continue running off where the sweepers had taken Train. Creed ran after them and sliced at the back of the panther's legs again, hoping he could injure it enough to prevent it from trying to track down his beloved. He knew it recovered quickly and could track down Train relatively easily, plus Kanzaki cared about it a lot. If he could stop the beast, he could stop the Doctor.</p><p>He smirked when he saw the beast fall to the ground and slice at her legs again, watching as it cried in pain even louder than before and whimpered on the ground sadly. "Give it up, Doctor! I'll never let you have Train!"</p><p>Doctor cursed and commanded Aja again which Creed reacted on instantly. He ran forward and jumped in the air, stabbed the giant cat in the stomach, twisting his blade as he watched its teeth bite and carve out another piece of her. Feeling that wasn't enough and knowing his actions weren't going to kill the beast since the nanomachines gave her a quick recovery, Creed launched himself forward again, flipping over the creature and stabbing into the other side of his stomach. With another flip and twirl, Creed sliced at Aja's ankles, his Imagine Blade biting into all four of them and laughing proudly as he watched the creature fall to the ground.</p><p>"Shiki was right. This was a bad plan. I know Charden didn't order you here and you know I'll never hand over Train!"</p><p>Doctor glowered at the man, about to speak but was interrupted by an out of breath Allie who had finally managed to find them.</p><p>"Doctor! Enough is enough. We need to leave, <strong>now!</strong>"</p><p>Kanzaki glared at her, then looked back at Creed who had not ended his attack against the creature. It seemed as though the swordsman had not let up on his practicing and he had a feeling when Train came too he would be even worse to handle. Hearing his beloved experiment crying in pain, the scientist frowned angrily and glanced at Creed.</p><p>"I'll be back…"</p><p>With another German command, Doctor flashed away with Aja, Allie quickly behind as she leapt towards the creature, grabbing its tail before it disappeared. Creed took a deep breath and put his blade away. He ran off in the direction he knew Sven had taken Train, not even thinking as he jumped from building to building, desperate to get to his Kitten before he woke up. He didn't know how strong of a sedation Shiki's bug used on him, but Creed did care. He wanted to be there when it happened.</p><p>
  <em>Every town we go to we always find a spot to meet up at if things get too dangerous and this time we all agreed on a desolate area in the woods. I know that's where Sven took him. I need to get there fast.</em>
</p><p>The ironic thing was Doctor had actually gotten pretty close to where Creed knew they were going to meet up, which made him all the more grateful he was able to fight them off. Since he knew what she was capable of, it was easier to handle her. He also knew now that she could change her size and Creed had a feeling that was how Aja was able to distract Train enough to lead him away from the group and allow Shiki to knock him out.</p><p>
  <em>That really was a dumb plan. There's no way in hell Charden thought of it on his own. This was Doctor's plan and he was able to convince Shiki it was their leader's.</em>
</p><p>This impulsive plan also confirmed to Creed where Allie Hue had been and what else Aja was capable of. There were so many levels of stupidity behind this idea that Creed felt like laughing. Doctor must have been desperate to get Train if he was willing to reveal so much about themselves to their enemies.</p><p>Creed's thoughts stopped as he reached the woods, running through the trees quickly as he reached the spot he knew his sweeper and musician friends would be at. When he saw Sven waving at them from the distance, he breathed a sigh of relief. Rinslet was leaning against a tree, catching her breath as Aimee and Francisco congratulated and thanked her. Kyoko was standing far too close to Train, who was still sleeping in Sergey's arms. Eve was sitting on the ground with Anasatasia, her wings wrapping around his teacher protectively, ready to flee if necessary. Seeing the small girl protect his teacher made Creed smile.</p><p>
  <em>What a clever girl. She must have come here before anyone else, knowing this is where we would end up.</em>
</p><p>As he got closer, Creed growled loudly as he watched Sergey unbuttoning his beloved shirt slightly, his eyes shining with a curious gleam Creed did not appreciate. This was one time he was happy Kyoko was almost as obsessed with Train as he was, since she was the only thing stopping him from examining his Kittens' flawless body.</p><p>"I just want to see what the big deal is! Calm down, child! I'm not gonna do anything." Sergey said as he peeked underneath the Black Cat's shirt.</p><p>Kyoko glared at him and tried to pull Train out of his arms. "HANDS OFF KURO-SAMA!"</p><p>"I echo her statement." Creed said threateningly, running up to the Russian man quickly and putting out his arms expectantly. "Hand him over."</p><p>Sergey frowned at his crush, then offered Creed his beloved. "Glad to see you're okay…"</p><p>Creed glared at him. "I'd say the same, but after seeing your grope Train, I wish you at least had a bruise on you."</p><p>Sergey frowned and sighed, deciding to step away from the swordsman to check on Anastasia. Creed took Train in his arms quickly, holding his cat close as he knelt to the ground. He squeezed his love in his arms as he buried his face deep into the chocolate locks he loved so much. The swordsman took in a deep breath and felt his body relax a little, his panic and worry only pacified by the knowledge that Train was safe.</p><p>"I love you so much, Train…" Creed whispered, pulling his love as close to his body as he could. "I'm so happy you're safe…</p><p>He knew he had Sergey to thank for that, but it was hard to thank the man since Creed caught him practically molesting his beloved. Creed felt himself rocking back and forth, as if he was trying to lull his beloved into a peaceful sleep, feeling himself fall deeper and deeper into the presence of his Kitten.</p><p>"Did anyone contact Lin?" Rinslet asked as he finally caught her breath and brushed away the worried musicians.</p><p>Dae blinked. "Who?"</p><p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Train's boyfriend. He deserves to at least know the Apostles tried to kidnap him."</p><p>Sven sighed and rubbed his face. "Why would <strong>any</strong> of us think to contact him?!"</p><p>"Because, as I stated, he deserves to know!" Rinslet yelled, feeling a bit agitated that she was the only one who seemed to honor the relationship Train and the number were still in.</p><p>Eve stood, but kept her wings around the old woman. "But Train is fine. Creed was able to protect him. Plus, alerting Lin would alone alert Chronos."</p><p>Rinslet narrowed her eyes at the bio-girl. "I fail to see the problem… The Apostles are <strong>their </strong>problem, not ours."</p><p>Sven growled. "No. They are clearly still <strong>our </strong>problem and I agree with Eve. Train is fine, there's no reason to alert another dangerous group and cause more problems."</p><p>Sergey looked at the sweepers in confusion as he hovered over Anastasia protectively. "Apostles? Chronos? Just who the hell are you people?!"</p><p>Sven glanced at him quickly. "We're just sweepers."</p><p>"Then why do I feel like we're inviting more problems by telling Train's boyfriend what happened?!" Sergey said as he turned to address the group.</p><p>"Can we please stop talking about Train's new lover?!" Creed yelled, his fingers digging avariciously into his beloved, his voice shaking with sorrow as he tried to lose himself in Train's essence. He sighed sadly and nuzzled closer to his Kitten. "Just let me live in my fantasy for a bit longer…."</p><p>While they were talking, Creed was trying to forget about reality and remember what it was like to have Train as his own. He was still rocking back and forth, begging the world to drown out his friends' voices as he clung to the memory of when Train's heart belonged to him. However, the more and more they brought up his Kitten's new lover, the harder it was for Creed to forget what was the truth and what was fiction in his mind.</p><p>"Just let me pretend Train is mine again… at least for this second..." Creed ran his fingers through Train's hair lovingly, nuzzling as close to his cat as his body would let him. With Train unconscious and Lin nowhere to be found, Creed felt like he was free to at least pretend the Black Cat still belonged to him.</p><p>
  <em>I did just save him from the Doctor's sick experiments. Don't I deserve to live in my delusion for at least a little bit?</em>
</p><p>"Let me pretend for a bit longer… We can tell Lin later…" Creed smiled and brushed his lips against Train's cheek as he spoke in an adoring tone. "Just let me have this moment…"</p><p>The rest of the group watched sympathetically as Creed whimpered quietly. They allowed the silver man to rock his love in his arms, catching their breath as he cooed loving words into the Black Cat's sleeping ears. Creed kissed his beloved's ear, then his cheek, snuggling his face into Train's cheek as he sighed soothingly at his Kitten.</p><p>"You're safe now, Train…" Creed whispered as he rested his forehead against Train's, smiling peacefully as he squeezed this cat in his arms. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."</p><p>After a few minutes of being lost in his beloved, Creed felt a small, gentle hand tap his shoulder kindly as Eve tried to snap him out of his loving stupor. "Creed… We can't stay here long. We need to leave. They could still be out there."</p><p>Creed shook his head, but did not remove it from snuggling into Train. "No. I chased them off. I don't think they were there on Charden's orders. Doctor was acting on his own."</p><p>"That doesn't mean they won't still be after us." Sven said, walking up behind the two of them to join their conversation.</p><p>"I disagree, Sven. I think they'll need a while to regroup. They just revealed what they're plans are. I also have a feeling Doctor is going to get an earful and be on lockdown for a while." Creed addressed Sven, but did not look at him. He wanted to make sure he stayed as close to Train as possible.</p><p>Eve nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. They'll need to come up with another plan which means we're safe for a while."</p><p>Sven frowned at the two of them. "That may be true, but I don't feel comfortable going back to the hideout. What if that was just a distraction and they plan on ambushing us when we get home?"</p><p>Creed felt his heart stop and clung Train to his chest a little more.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I didn't think of that.</em>
</p><p>"Is there anywhere else we can go?" Rinslet asked as she finally seemed to regain her composure and approached the rest of the sweeper group.</p><p>A silent pause was shared between them as they thought about the thief's question. Creed sighed, then lifted his head slightly as he spoke, but kept his eyes on his beloved. "I know of a place not too far from here. I don't think you'll like it, but it's most likely already stocked with food and other supplies. I'm also confident the Apostles won't think to look there. It'll also fit everyone comfortably with room to spare."</p><p>"What do you mean by 'everyone'?" Sergey asked from his position near Anastasia. He was still kneeling on the ground next to her and the rest of the musicians gathered around as well to make sure she was okay.</p><p>Anastasia rolled her eyes and smacked the man with her cane. "He means us too. He wants to keep us all safe in case that terrorist group comes after us."</p><p>"Terrorist group?" Dae said as she gave Creed a confused look. "Was that the Tao terrorist group we've been seeing videos about?"</p><p>Sven rubbed his eyes and nodded. "Yes… And it looks like they're still after Creed and Train."</p><p>"Why?" Sergey said, his voice a bit panicked as he spoke. "What could they <strong>possibly</strong> want from you two? And what was that sword just now? That wasn't a normal blade and we've <strong>never</strong> seen you move like that."</p><p>Creed glanced at him, his face still close to Train as he gave Anastasia a quick look as well. He smiled gratefully at her for not telling his other friends his story, then turned back to his Kitten. He pulled Train close so his love's head was resting on his shoulder and Creed could set his cheek delicately on the top of Train's head.</p><p>"Train and I started the group after we left Chronos." Creed spoke very matter-of-factly, his body and mind too tired and relieved to have Train in his arms.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Sergey and Dae said together, giving the man a look of complete and utter dismay.</p><p>"Can we talk about this later? Creed, what place are you talking about?" Rinslet was getting annoyed with the derailment of their conversation and decided to change the subject back to something more important.</p><p>Creed turned his head a little so he could see Sven, but still did not pull away from his Kitten. "It was one of our Apostles hideouts…"</p><p>Sven's eyes widened in fear. "WHAT?! What makes you think it's safe there?!"</p><p>"Because I'm positive Charden wouldn't use the same places I had set up since he knew we were going to come after them eventually. And as I said before, it's big enough for all of us and is already stocked with food. They'd never think to check their either, since it's actually a pretty dumb idea."</p><p>Sven shook his head. "If it's a dumb idea, then we shouldn't do it!"</p><p>"The fact that it's a dumb idea is precisely why we <strong>should </strong>do it. If they are still looking for us tonight, which I doubt they are, they wouldn't even think I would suggest going there, so they'll never check it." Creed ran his fingers through Train's hair, smiling lovingly at his sleeping love. "We'll be safest there. Trust me."</p><p>Sven gave Creed another unconvinced look, then glanced down at Eve who seemed to be agreeing with the silver man. When he looked at Rinslet, the woman rubbed her eyes as she nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>Sven sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess if no one else has any other ideas… We should get going."</p><p>Creed straightened up and stood slowly, making sure Train stayed in his arms as he began to walk down the woods in the direction of the hideout. "Eve, can you please fly Anatasia above us? If we are ambushed, I don't want her anywhere near the fight."</p><p>Eve nodded, even though she knew Creed didn't see it and walked over to Anastasia again. She helped the woman up, ignoring the confused look from her students as she grew wings out of her back and changed her arms into large platforms the woman could stand on. Eve gestured for Sergey to help her get on them, which he did, but was still staring at her as if she was a monster. Eve rolled her eyes and flew herself in the air, not bothering to answer the man's unasked questions.</p><p>"Are you coming or what?" Creed yelled from over his shoulder at the musicians, the sweepers already following after the swordsman.</p><p>Sergey hesitated for a second, then looked at Dae. The woman shrugged her shoulders and walked after them, pulling Francisco along with her. Aimee tugged at Sergey's arm which caused the man to look down at her, then sigh as he followed after her.</p><p>"Can we at least get more answers on the way?" He asked as he caught up to Creed, walking beside him as he eyed the sleeping Black Cat in his arms. "And how exactly your beloved is able to sleep through all this excitement?"</p><p>Creed smiled at his Kitten, then leaned down to kiss the man's forehead gently. "That's due to Shiki's bug."</p><p>Sergey blinked at him. "What?"</p><p>Creed sighed. "Tell me, Sergey. What do you know about Tao?"</p><hr/><p>It took a few hours for them to reach the mansion which gave Creed enough time to clue his musician friends in on his past. He told them about their time at Chronos, their departure from the assassin organization and how they started the terrorist group. Creed told them about the Tao and his and Train's abilities, but he left out the part about how he killed Saya. That was not something he was willing to reveal yet.</p><p>Creed didn't really want to air out his and Train's dirty laundry, but after what just happened, he knew he owed them an explanation. He also knew this was something Train would forgive him for, since he was sure his love would have done the same thing. It also wasn't fair to keep them in the dark of their dramatic past since they were going to have to hide out in a strange location with people they barely knew for the night.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe longer if necessary, but at least I know it's safe here and there's plenty of food.</em>
</p><p>When they arrived, Creed was happy to see it looked not only unoccupied, but as if no one had ever been there. That meant he was right and the Apostles were using hideouts other than the ones Creed had set up all those years ago. Rinslet was able to pick the lock to get them inside, since Creed had long since lost the keys and knew no one would be inside. Once they were inside, Creed made his way towards the common room to set his love down for a minute. As much as he enjoyed holding Train, his arms were starting to get tired and if he wanted to carry him up to bed, he needed to take a break.</p><p>Before he entered the room, Sergey grabbed his arm to stop him and gave him a concerned look. "Is he going to be okay?"</p><p>Creed looked down at Train and nodded. "Yes. But he'll be out for a while. I'm sure Shiki gave him something strong enough to keep him knocked out, but not hurt him. Doctor wouldn't want him hurt."</p><p>Sergey frowned at his crush's said face and tried to comfort him, but Creed ignored him and walked away and into the common room where everyone seemed to be gathering. The silver man gently set Train down on the couch, then kissed his forehead as he kneeled next to him, running his fingers lovingly through his hair.</p><p>"The kitchen is attached to this room just over there. If anyone wants food or water, feel free to have at it." He moved his fingers to Train's neck to check his pulse, and sighed in relief when he saw he was still okay.</p><p>Sven eyed the room uneasily, as if he was worried someone or something was going to jump out and attack them. "Where do we sleep?"</p><p>Creed smiled at Train, but spoke to Sven. "There's enough rooms for everyone to pick one. You all can also sleep down here if you're concerned about splitting up, but I'm going to take Train up to the top floor where his room would have been. That way if the Apostles do come, we'll be far away from everyone else."</p><p>Sven nodded, then collapsed on a large armchair, sinking into it as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'll make sure to sleep near Anastasia to keep an eye on her."</p><p>Creed looked at Sven and gave him a grateful look. "Thank you." The silver man shook his arms, then slid them back under Train's knees and back to pick him back up again. "I'm going to take Train upstairs now. Avoid sleeping on the top floor so you can be as far away from us as possible."</p><p>Rinslet gave him a concerned look. "Are you going to sleep with him?"</p><p>Creed narrowed his eyes at her. "Not in the same bed, I know he wouldn't want that. But I'll stay in the room with him."</p><p>Before anyone else could stop him, Creed began making his way back down the hall and towards the stairs. He heard Sergey call out to him again, but ignored it in favor of walking up the stairs. Once he reached Train's room, he used one arm to open it, then walked quickly to the bed. He tried to set his beloved down gently, but his arms were too tired and he was a bit rougher than he intended. Creed sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed, giving himself another minute to recover before he made sure his Kitten was comfortable.</p><p>When he felt ready, Creed stood back up and approached his beloved. He smiled and caressed Train's cheek, nuzzling his forehead against his cat's as he breathed in the gunman's scent longingly. "You're safe now, Train…"</p><p>He stayed like that for a moment longer before pulling Train up so he could slide his suit jacket off. The swordsman placed it on the chair, then moved again to the end of the bed. Creed untied Train's shoes, placing them on the floor followed soon by his socks. He looked down at his beloved, feeling his body getting warm and his heart beating fast as he eyed the magnificent man who slept peacefully. He noticed Train seemed to be slowly coming too, but he wanted his beloved to be comfortable enough to keep sleeping.</p><p>
  <em>I know Train may not like this, but…</em>
</p><p>Creed moved himself so both his knees were on either side of Train's legs and began undoing his belt. As he did this, he felt movement from his Kitten and stopped suddenly for fear he was waking his Kitten up. Once he saw his love settle back down again, Creed continued what he was doing, unzipping Train's pants and pulling them down and off his lower body. He tossed them to the side of the bed, not bothering to see where they landed as he became quickly distracted by his beloved's glorious body.</p><p>The silver man felt his hands moving on their own as they inched closer to his cat's body, then stopped himself and pulled away quickly, sitting back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Lord, give me strength not to devour Train in his sleep."</p><p>Creed heard his love moan and jostle a little underneath him, making the silver man bite his lip to prevent his body from reacting any more than it already was. When he saw Train's eyes slowly flutter open, Creed felt his heart skip a beat and knew his lower body was functioning normally as he made eye contact with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Creed snuffled back a little so Train wouldn't feel his body reacting to the cat's movements and jumped off the bed quickly. He knew if he stayed there much longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself when Train woke up.</p><p>"Train?" Creed said eagerly as he ran back to the side of the bed, kneeling on the floor as he reached out and touched Train's face lightly. "Train? Are you awake?"</p><p>The Black Cat moaned again and blinked a few more times, trying to find the source of the voice he knew belonged to his ex-lover. "C-Creed? Wh-what happened?"</p><p>Creed rested his head on the bed in relief, but left his hands on his beloved's face. "Doctor and Shiki tried to take you. Don't worry, you're safe now."</p><p>As soon as he heard the bug Taoist's name, Train knew immediately why he had been knocked out. However, he felt himself begin to panic as he looked around the room, realizing it was not the one he was used to. In fact, based on the way it was set up, Train recognized it from the time he and Creed spent with the Apostles.</p><p>He sat up and looked around the room, pushing Creed's hands off him as he readied himself to jump off the bed. "Where the hell are we?!"</p><p>Creed leaned forward and grabbed his beloved before he jumped off the bed, climbing on the bed after him and pulling Train back to a lay position. "Calm down, Train. We're hiding out at one of the mansions I set up years ago for us. I told you we're safe."</p><p>Train gave him a furious look and froze on the bed as Creed tried to pull him back down. "Safe?! How the hell are we <strong>safe</strong> in an Apostles hideout?!"</p><p>Creed sighed and yanked Train down. "Because Charden would never use these locations since we knew where they all were. And before you ask, everyone else is here too. Our sweeper friends and my musician friends. They're all safe, no one was harmed. I was able to fight off Shiki and Doctor on my own."</p><p>Train blinked up at Creed as he pushed him down on the bed and wrapped the blankets around him. "What?"</p><p>Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved. "They had a bad plan. I'm sure Charden had nothing to do with it, so I think we'll be safe for a while, but we wanted to be safe and hide out here for at least the night."</p><p>Train shook his head and sat up a little, which stopped Creed from leaving the bed immediately. "No, my question was to you taking on Doctor and Shiki on your own. Why did you do that? <strong>How</strong> did you do that?"</p><p>Creed giggled and patted his love's cheek. "You know I'd do anything for you, Train and I wasn't going to let them hurt anyone else. I acted as a distraction and led Doctor and Shiki away while everyone else got to safety." He sighed peacefully as he realized Train didn't push his affectionate gestures away and continued caressing his love's cheek. "Besides, they didn't seem prepared to fight. It looks like they were just trying to sneak off with you without us knowing."</p><p>Train felt himself blushing as Creed ran his fingers through his hair, his mind too preoccupied with what the man had said to stop him. "I guess that explains the cat…"</p><p>"What cat, Train?" Creed said breathlessly as he traced Train's face with his fingers.</p><p>Train sighed and fell back on the bed, his head resting on the thick pillow. "There was this small black cat that got my attention. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself drawn to it. It's the last thing I remember before passing out."</p><p>Creed laid down next to his Kitten, his fingers twirling lovingly around Train's hair, happy he was still not being pushed away. "That must have been Aja. It looks as though she can change her size. I saw it happen a few times during the fight."</p><p>Train frowned and covered his face with his hands. "I'm so stupid. Why did I chase after it?"</p><p>Creed sighed and moved closer to his beloved, pulling his hands away so Train could see the sincerity in his eyes. "It's not your fault, Train We already know she can hypnotize you. Besides, you love cats. No one can be mad at you for wanting to follow one."</p><p>Train felt his body beginning to get warmer as Creed stared deeply into his eyes, then laughed bitterly at his words. "No one can be mad at me, or <strong>you</strong> can't be?"</p><p>Creed chuckled and smiled warmly at his love. "I won't <strong>let </strong>anyone be mad at you. After all, they all owe me now for saving them."</p><p>Train still did not push Creed away and decided to just enjoy the caresses the man was giving him. "I can't believe you were able to fight them off on your own…"</p><p>Creed laughed again and laid back down next to his love, continuing to outline Train's face with his hand. "Like I said, I don't think they were ready for a fight. And there was no way in hell I was going to let them take you."</p><p>Train looked over at Creed, eyeing him up and down, his body still on fire as his ex-partner smiled sweetly at him. "You don't even look like you got a scratch on you."</p><p>Creed looked down at himself and nodded. "They were too interested in tracking you down. That's another reason I think it was easy to take them both on. They weren't concentrating on me."</p><p>Train sighed and rolled over, allowing Creed to rest his hand on his shoulder lightly. He figured it was the least he could do after what the swordsman just did for him and their friends. "Yeah, but weren't you distracted by trying to keep everyone else safe as well?"</p><p>Creed nodded. "A little. But I trusted Sven, Eve, and Rinslet. I knew they'd get everyone to safety."</p><p>Train blinked in confusion. "You <strong>trust </strong>them?"</p><p>Creed cocked an eyebrow. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>Train chuckled. "I guess it's just… strange to hear you say. You used to always say how much you hated sweepers. Now, not only are you one, but you're trusting a group of them."</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Things change, Train." He rested his head on the pillow next to his love and traced his index finger along Train's arm. "They're my friends too. I care about them…"</p><p>Train smiled despite himself, knowing he should stop Creed from touching him, but realizing he didn't really want to. That side of him that had been telling him to be with Creed one more time was slowly creeping up again and after hearing this story and the man's genuine words, Train found himself beginning to lose the fight against this voice. Not just lose, but not even wanting to argue with it.</p><p>"Why did they only come after me? What do they want me for?" Train asked quietly, feeling himself moving a little close to Creed as he spoke.</p><p>Creed felt his body get hotter as Train moved closer, knowing he was going to do something his love didn't want if he got any closer. "I can think of a few things…"</p><p>As Train moved himself even closer, Creed swallowed thickly, trying to control himself from latching his lips onto his beloved. However, when his cat leaned closer and brushed his lips against Creed's, the swordsman knew it was a lost cause and pressed his lips against Train's. He heard the Black Cat moan and pull Creed's shirt, deepening the kiss immediately making the swordsman moan wonderfully as he began to explore his beloved's mouth. When he wrapped his arms around Train's back, he felt his cat wrap his ankles around Creed's, pressing their bodies flat against each other which allowed Creed to feel the excitement Train's lower body was experiencing.</p><p>Creed continued licking his love's tongue, moaning loudly as he felt Train kiss him back just as eagerly, then pushed his Kitten so his back was flat on the bed. Train moved his hands from Creed's shirt to his hair, running his fingers through them wildly as he arched his back and deepened the kiss even more. Creed slowly began grinding his lower body against Train's, his hands exploring Train's face and hair as he pushed harder into his love.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Creed felt Train's fingers moving to his shirt, unbuttoning it rapidly, sending pleasurable chills down his back. Once his shirt was completely undone, Train slipped it down Creed's arms, the silver man leaning back slightly to allow his cat to slide it off his body, making sure their lips never parted. Creed increased his lower body's movements against Train's, moaning passionately as he felt his beloved's hands now travel to his pants, quickly removing his belt and beginning to remove them as well.</p><p>Creed decided to help his cat and pulled his own pants away, his fingers now working on Train's shirt. Once he threw his pants to the side of the bed he continued gyrating against his love's groin, moving even faster as he worked on the last few buttons on his love's shirt. Creed felt all of his senses leaving him as Train's skillful fingers glided across his bare chest, tracing every inch of his muscles, stopping at his nipples and caressing them gently with his fingers. Train's thumb brushes against them lightly, then spun around them which made Creed moan loudly into the Black Cat's mouth, plunging his tongue deeper into his beloved's mouth when Train pinched them both at the same time.</p><p>Creed nibbled at his Kitten's lips and pulled away slightly, enough that his lips still touched Train's as he spoke. "Train… Are you sure?"</p><p>Train shook his head, but did not stop the magic his fingers were working against Creed's chest. "No…"</p><p>Creed stopped his hips and gazed longingly into his love's eyes. "Then do you want me to stop?"</p><p>Train moaned sadly when Creed stopped and moved his hands from the silver man's chest to his back. He slid his fingers down to Creed's boxers, slipping inside of them as he grabbed his rear harshly, thrusting his hips violently upwards. Creed gasped and collapsed on his love, biting down on Train's neck furiously, then sucked powerfully at his smooth skin.</p><p>"No…" Train managed to get out between gasps. "No… I don't want you to stop…"</p><p>Creed moaned eagerly as he continued his movements against his love once more. Train's fingers were still wrapped tightly around his ass which encouraged Creed to move his groin faster against his Kitten's, his tongue licking Train's neck, his lips sucking frantically against his skin, and his teeth nibbling every inch of the man that he could. He made sure to focus on that side of his beloved's neck, since he knew the other side was ticklish and if he began to make the cat laugh, it might end this glorious moment too soon.</p><p>Getting frustrated with the fabric that separated their bodies, Creed slipped his hands down and removed his own boxers. Much to his surprise, Train took this cue to remove his own as well, leaving the two of them fully nude as Creed attached his lips to Train's once more. The silver man licked and nibbled at his lips madly, desperate to make this moment reach the intense levels he had been craving for so long and praying Train would continue to return his feverish attacks. When he felt his Kitten thrust upwards into him again making their bare members brush lightly against each other, Creed let out a loud gasp and pushed harder down into his love.</p><p>"Oh, Train…" He said, his hips gyrating uncontrollably against his beloved's, reveling in the feel of the Black Cat cock against his own. "I've missed you so much…"</p><p>Train didn't respond with his words, but moved his lips against Creed's neck, feeling his body starting to spark with electricity as he kissed the swordsman's soft skin. The silver man cried out when Train bit into his flesh, then sucked at his skin eagerly, his eletric fingers sliding up Creed's back and to his shoulders. Train pulled Creed closer so their chests pressed against each other and trailed his tongue along the swordsman's neck, up to his ear which he nibbled at gingerly. When Creed tilted his head, Train trailed his sparking lips along the man's neck to his chin, reaching the other side of Creed and continuing his actions against that side of his former lover.</p><p>Creed didn't know how he kept his hips moving against Train when he felt his love's lips working wonders against his flesh. It seemed as though his Kitten had learned a few things in his time with Lin, which Creed was now grateful for. Everything Train did to him before felt amazing, but now that he had a bit more experience under his belt, Creed knew his beloved was going to be able to add even more sensational feelings to their love making.</p><p>
  <em>If that's where this is going. It's certainly trending that way…</em>
</p><p>Wanting to test the waters a bit more, Creed moved his hand lower, allowing his love to continue attacking his neck as he kept one hand locked into Train's chocolate locks. His other hand slipped between Train's legs and gripped his stiff shaft tightly. The Black Cat cried out and spread his legs, then reattached his lips to Creed's neck which still sparked intensely. Creed moaned loudly when he felt Train's teeth dig into his flesh again and moved his hand back and forth slowly. As Train twirled his electric tongue around his neck, Creed moved his hand faster and faster, making sure he worked from the tip of Train's cock to the base.</p><p>Train moaned and moved his hands back to Creed's chest and brushed his thumbs against his nipples again. He felt Creed reposition himself slightly so his nipples were closer to Train's mouth, but his hands continued jerking him off eagerly. Train complied to Creed's silent request and moved his lips to the man's nipples instead. He sucked at them intensely, twirling his sparking tongue around the sensitive skin quickly, his body on fire as Creed increased the motions he made against his ever growing cock. When he felt Creed squeeze a little tighter, Train bit down on the man's nipple, earning him a loud gasp followed by a pleasurable moan as Creed moved his hand even faster. Train bit down again, then twirled his electric tongue around the man's hard nipple and gasped when Creed spun his thumb around the tip of his penis.</p><p>Creed stopped for a second and moved his hand away from his love, whimpering sadly as Train let out a terribly depressed groan at the absence of his hand. The silver man moved fast, fumbling at the nightstand next to them to pull out the lube he knew was going to be there. Even before they were lovers, Creed made sure to have some in both his and Train's rooms, just in case something sexual ever happened between them. Once his hand was properly lubed up, Creed wrapped his fingers back around his love's cock and continued to jerk him off.</p><p>The ache Train felt when Creed moved away was quickly turned back to pleasure as Creed's hand returned and continued its previous motions. As the silver man moved his hand with eager excitement against him, Train cried out and glanced over to see the lub was resting next to his head. The cat grabbed it and greased up his own hand, then threw the bottle aside as he took a tight hold of Creed's throbbing cock. The swordsman gasped loudly and felt his body tremble excitedly as his beloved began working madly against his penis.</p><p>"Oh, God, Train…" Creed moaned, moving his body so it rested on the side of Train's, knowing he wasn't going to last long with his Kitten moving so quickly against his member. "Train… It feels so good…"</p><p>Train gasped and moaned as well, moving closer to Creed so he could kiss him deeply again. Creed returned the kiss earnestly, his hand still moving against Train's, relishing the feel of his cat's electrified fingers wrapped tightly around his throbbing cock. The men moaned passionately into each other's mouths, their hands never stopping their motions as they both gripped tighter together, moving as fast as they could until neither of them could take any more. With a few more pumps each, they cried out into each other's mouths, exploding onto the hands that gave them each this deep level of pleasure.</p><p>Creed caught his breath first and opened his eyes to see Train's panting face. It only took a few seconds for him to get excited again, and he pulled his Kitten's body closer to his own. Train reacted immediately and returned Creed's powerful kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's back as he pushed the cat back onto the bed once more. Train spread his legs again when he felt Creed's hand wandered down his body, outlining every inch of his muscles as they feverishly memorized every inch of the Black Cat.</p><p>Creed moved his lips from Train's and to his neck, sucking at the skin there before moving down to his shoulder, then his chest. He sucked and nibbled at Train's nipples, moaning pleasurably at every twitch and gasp his beloved made. He trailed his lips down the rest of Train's body until he reached the man's cock. Creed saw it was getting harder again and he smirked, overjoyed to see Train was ready to continue going even after already cumming. The silver man licked away what remained of his love's semen, then spun his tongue around the tip of his beloved's penis.</p><p>Train gasped loudly and gripped at Creed's hair tightly, trying to push the man down onto his cock as he arched his back upwards. "C-Creed…" He moaned quietly, tangling his fingers into the silver man's hair. "Oh, Creed… Keep going…"</p><p>Creed smiled and twirled his tongue around Train's tip once more before blowing gently on it. "I almost forgot how good you tasted, Kitten…"</p><p>Train felt his heart catch on fire when Creed used his pet name for him. Before he could say anything in response, he cried out again when Creed wrapped his lips tightly around his tip, sucking violently at it as his fingers moved underneath him. Train moaned blissfully when Creed entered one greased finger inside of him slowly, his mouth mimicking the speed of his fingers as it gradually devoured the rest of his cock. Train spread his legs even more, eager to let the man continue as he pushed the back of Creed's head roughly.</p><p>"Oh, God, Creed…" He lifted his lower body up slightly so Creed could enter another finger, gasping excitedly as he felt the silver man brushing lightly against the pleasurable spot deep inside him. "Creed… Give me more…"</p><p>When Train felt his ex-lover insert another finger, a thrilling shock ran up his back, jolting his eyes wide open as his hands dug deeper into Creed's hair. He arched his back upwards and felt his whole body erupt in a sensational electric flare as he cried out again, unable to control the volume of his voice as Creed seemed to instinctively find his pleasurable spot. With another thrust he felt Creed wiggled his finger a little, which made Train's body shake with desire, but his mind began to fill with guilty thoughts.</p><p>
  <em>Lin… No… No I need to stop. This isn't right. I haven't ended it with Lin yet. I can't do this…</em>
</p><p>However, when he felt Creed smirk and suck even harder at his penis, twirling his tongue around as he thrust his fingers deeper into him, Train's mind went blank again as his whole body flared with a passionate, electric spark. Creed plunged his fingers in deeply as he increased the speed of his mouth, pushing against his spot over and over as he eagerly devoured Train's hard member. After a few minutes, Creed stopped his mouth's motion, giving his love one more lick as he interrupted the man's beautiful symphony of gasps.</p><p>"You are so beautiful, Train…" Creed watched as his beloved's flushed face cried out with each of his motions, the silver man licking his lips longingly as he remembered what it was like to be inside his Kitten. "Your voice is awe-inspiring and you taste better than the sweetest chocolates. Your skin is softer than silk and your flesh is warmer than freshly brewed tea. I've missed feeling you against my finger and lips. I missed how you feel in my mouth and I missed how magnificent your face looks when I give you this immense pleasure."</p><p>For emphasis, Creed moved his fingers so they stabbed directly at Train's sensitive spot, causing the cat to scream and throw his head back as he dug his fingers into the mattress beneath them.</p><p>"Creed…" He said again in half pleasure, half regret as his body pushed harder into the man's finger as Creed continued poking at the sensitive spot in his ass.</p><p>Creed licked Train's penis a few more times before responding to his beloved. "Yes, my love?"</p><p>Train gasped and moaned when Creed sucked at the tip of his member again, his fingers moving even faster into his entrance, making it difficult for him to concentrate on speaking to the man giving him indescribable sensation. "Creed… I shouldn't be doing this…"</p><p>Creed froze at his love's words, his whole body aching to continue, but unable to if Train didn't want him to. "I love you so much, Train… It hurts so much when you're not near…"</p><p>Train felt himself panting, feeling his body throb painfully as it begged for the man to continue, but regret began to wreck his heart. What made everything worse was knowing that <strong>he</strong> had been the one to start this and even told Creed not to stop the first time he asked. However, as things were beginning to quickly turn to a more intimate encounter, Train felt like he needed to at least try and stop himself.</p><p>"I-I know, Creed… It's just…" Train looked down at the man and moaned sadly when he saw the desperate look on Creed's face. "I-I should… Because of Lin…"</p><p>Train's body craved for the man to keep going and even felt himself moving himself against Creed's fingers. The swordsman felt Train doing this and moved his fingers again, brushing against his sensitive spot once more as the cat gasped pleasurably.</p><p>"Oh, Creed…" He said when he felt his ex-partner latch back onto his cock, now realizing how much better Creed felt than his new lover did.</p><p>Creed poked at the spot over and over again, feeling the electricity Train created around his finger, the cat's cock sparking brightly in his mouth. He knew it probably should have hurt, but it seemed like Train was able to control when the electricity hurt and when it was pleasurable. And right now, because he was giving the Black Cat such potent levels of bliss, his Tao abilities were probably reacting to that.</p><p>"Train… I love you so much…" Creed said as he pulled his mouth away and gazed yearningly at his beloved. "Please don't make me stop…"</p><p>Train shook his head, but continued running his hands along Creed's hair, raising his lower back a little so Creed had more access to his ass. "Creed… This is wrong. I-I can't do this…"</p><p>Creed sighed and moved his eyes so they met Train's, pleading with his love to give him a more clear sign of what he actually wanted. He stopped his fingers, but did not remove them as he spoke breathlessly to the only man he ever loved.</p><p>"Train… I'll do whatever you want, but I'm so confused. Your mouth is telling me to stop, but your body is begging me to continue. Every time I stop or pull away, you pull me closer or move on your own against me." He looked into his love's eyes, watching as Train bounced his body against his fingers again, his nails digging into his hair lustfully. "Even now, you're gripping my hair tighter and I can feel you moving yourself against my fingers. What do you want, Train?"</p><p>Creed moved his fingers in and out of Train again, relishing the moans his love let out as he continued poking his Kitten's pleasurable spot. He rested his head against Train's hard cock, kissing it and feeling chills go down his back as his beloved's penis gave him electric pleasures that gently caressed his cheek. Creed kept his eyes locked onto his cat's, reminding himself this wasn't a dream and Train wasn't just a fantasy.</p><p>"If you want me to make love to you, I will. If you want me to stop and never touch you again, I will. Just please… You need to be more firm one way or the other. You're giving me such mixed signals, I don't know what you actually want."</p><p>Train gasped with every stab Creed's fingers made at his entrance, his body on fire with want as he gazed lustfully into his ex-lover's eyes. "I-I… I don't know, Creed…" He cried out forcefully when Creed poked directly at his pleasurable spot again, his hands pulling Creed's hair as he ran them longingly through the velvety, silver locks. "This just… Feels too good to stop. It feels better with you than with Lin."</p><p>Train felt his body freeze when he said those words out loud, realizing how true they were the moment they left his mouth. He saw Creed smile and knew his former partner heard them loud and clear as he began to move his fingers a bit more vigorously inside him. Creed wrapped his lips around Train's shaft tightly, as if thanking him for admitting that. As if Train's confession gave him more pleasure than any of the touches they were sharing.</p><p>He moved his head a few times, then stopped once more to address his beloved. "Then I won't stop, Train. Just tell me what you want. I'll do whatever you want, just tell me." Creed moved his fingers in and out of Train quickly, praying his Kitten would tell him to make love to him. Hoping against hope that his beloved would open up his body to him, even if his heart was still closed.</p><p>Train cried out loudly with each thrust Creed's fingers made into him, knowing he was quickly losing the battle against the voice in his head. As he looked down at Creed's bobbing head, feeling his fingers moving in and out of him rapidly, he felt the last of his senses leave him and relaxed his body fully. He pulled Creed off his member, dragging him up so their eyes met and gave him a serious, passionate look.</p><p>"Do it, Creed. Make love to me. Right now."</p><p>Creed smiled and nodded his head wildly as he grabbed the lube that rested on the end of the bed. He kissed Train deeply again as he greased his penis generously. As he twirled his tongue around Train's, he felt his beloved lifting his lower body up so Creed could slide his cock inside of him. The silver man responded immediately and slowly inserted himself into Train, making sure his motions were slow so as not to hurt his love. As he entered his Kitten slowly, he felt Train's body tense up slightly and pulled away so he could ask his love a question.</p><p>"Have you not done it this way in a while?" Creed's voice was sympathetic as he spoke, but could hear his voice shaking with excitement the deeper he got into his Kitten.</p><p>Train shook his head. "No. The roles have been reversed for me…"</p><p>Creed chuckled, stopping his body as he finally felt the base of his penis hit Train's ass. He brushed his lips against Train's as he spoke, smiling as he nuzzled his face into his love's. "Then you might have to show me your new skills in the future."</p><p>Train didn't know how to respond to that since he wasn't sure he was ever going to let this happen again. Right now, he just wanted to get this out of his system to potentially shut up the insistent voice in his head. He was hoping if he had sex with Creed now, the desires to be with him would go away and he could have some time to think about what he wanted to do with himself.</p><p>Feelings Creed's throbbing cock inside of him brought out an animalistic side of him and he wrapped his arms underneath Creed's shoulder's, allowing his body to hang a little off the man hovering over him. He moved his legs so they wrapped around Creed's thighs slightly, allowing the man more room to move in and out of him.</p><p>"Just shut up and fuck me already, will ya?"</p><p>Creed blinked in confusion at his beloved's eager words, then nodded and smirked pervertedly. "Your wish is my command, Kitten."</p><p>Creed moved Train up a little so his back was resting against the headboard of the bed and the cat was sitting on his lap. He then placed one hand on Train's lower back, making sure to hold his body still as the other gripped the top of the headboard tightly. Creed kneeled back on his legs, desperate to thrust up into his beloved, but needing to make sure Train was absolutely ready for him.</p><p>"Are you ready, Train?"</p><p>Train growled in frustration, then nodded his head eagerly. "What did I just say? Stop talking and do it!"</p><p>Creed smiled and did as he was told. He thrust in and out of him slowly at first, moaning pleasurably at the tightenness his love's ass still had, reveling in the feel of his cat, intoxicated by the sights, sounds, and sensations Train was giving him. He brushed against the spot again, his motions still slow as he kissed his love on the lips gently, moving his cock in and out of him gleefully.</p><p>"Oh, Train, this feels so good…" He moaned, kissing his love again and again, still just simply brushing against the sensitive spot inside of him. "I love you so much… Thank you for letting me be with you again…"</p><p>Train gasped with each of the man's thrusts, returning all of Creed's kisses as he gripped tightly at the man's shoulders. "Creed… You feel amazing inside of me…"</p><p>Creed didn't know where this new level of dirty talk had come from, but he also knew he was enjoying it. It seemed like Train had decided to let himself go fully, most likely because he probably wasn't sure if he was going to ever let Creed do this again. With that in mind, Creed wanted to make sure to make this night memorable. He brushed against Train's spot a few more times, before poking it gently with his next few thrusts. Creed moaned with his love, poking at it again and again, gently at first as he continued kissing his love's lips frantically.</p><p>"Oh, Train… Thank you so much…" He gasped when he felt Train tighten up, then moved a little faster into him, hitting his love's spot with more power and strength. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"</p><p>Train gasped louder with each of the man's thrusts, his fingers digging into Creed's shoulders, threatening to break his skin. "Creed… Creed, faster… Faster…"</p><p>Creed followed his love's instructions and plunged deeper into him, gripping his lower back tighter to keep him in one place, poking at his pleasurable spot again and again, crying out as his beloved's ass got even tighter. Train kissed Creed deeply, diving his tongue into the silver man's mouth, then pulled away and bit his lower lip eagerly as Creed increased his speed.</p><p>"Harder… Harder, Creed... Faster, Stallion… FASTER!" Train yelled, allowing his carnal side to take over as Creed continued obeying his orders.</p><p>Creed's heart lit on fire as Train used his pet name for him. "Yes, my love…"</p><p>He moved even faster, stabbing at Train's pleasurable spot with as much force as he could muster, feeling himself ready to explode, but not wanting this moment to end. Chances were this would never happen again, and he wanted to make it last as long as he could. However, he knew Train wanted more, so he continued the speed and velocity of his current thrusts, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his love for a while.</p><p>Train cried out again and moved his lips to bite down on Creed's neck. The silver man screamed at the contact, but did not stop the motions his cock was making inside of Train. The Black Cat felt his body begin to spark with electricity again and knew it was having a pleasurable effect on the man fucking him, so he allowed his Tao to take over of a second. Creed shouted again and unknowingly moved even faster and harder into Train, the electricity that surrounded his beloved's making it nearly impossible to keep the semen inside his body.</p><p>"Creed!" Train shouted, his nail scratching passionately at the man's shoulders. "Oh, God, Creed! Faster! Harder, my Stallion!"</p><p>Creed knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, but managed to obey his beloved while keeping himself from bursting before he was ready for the moment to end. As he fucked his Kitten as roughly as Train commanded, he managed to recite a poem to his love, hoping that would make the man he was inside of remember why he was doing this, praying Train still knew how completely and utterly in love with him he was.</p><p>"When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state..."</p><p>Creed moved himself even faster in and out of Train, attacking the spot inside his beloved knew was giving him intense pleasure, speaking his poetic love to the man that sparked with passion around him.</p><p>"And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries. And look upon myself and curse my fate. Wishing me like to one more rich in hope. Featured like him, like him with friends possessed..."</p><p>Creed cried out when Train sucked on his neck, shutting his eyes and preventing himself from releasing into his love. This was made harder as Train gasped loudly into his ear and tightened his body even more, sending out a more powerful electric shock that sent a thrilling sensation Creed had never left down his spine.</p><p>Despite this, Creed was able to continue his poem, praying Train understood the meaning of it and remembered how much he was loved. "Desiring this man's art and that man's scope. With what I most enjoy contented least; Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising. Haply I think on thee, and then my state..."</p><p>Creed felt himself on the brink of exploding and knew Train was there too. His Kitten was still sparking wildly, screaming out into the empty room, allowing the last of his common sense to leave and knew his beloved didn't have a single thought of Lin left in his mind. This gave Creed the strength he needed to continue thrusting in and out of Train even more forcefully, feeling the bed beneath them rocking back and forth violently as the silver man fucked his love to another planet.</p><p>"Like to the lark at break of day arising From sullen earth sings hymns at heaven's gate…"</p><p>Creed's voice was getting weaker as he spoke, knowing he was going to cum any second, but needing to finish whispering the poem lovingly into his cat's ears. There was a part of him that was also concerned he was going to break the bed or Train was going to set it on fire. With each thrust he made, he found a way to do it faster and harder, knowing his Kitten wanted him to fuck him roughly and quickly. Creed desperately wanted to comply as best he could, however, that only made the bed sway fiercely and Train spark wildly. Their love making was beginning to take a dangerous turn, but neither of them cared since they knew it was going to end soon and it felt too incredible to stop.</p><p>Creed gasped and rested his forehead on Train's locking eyes with his love as he continued moving his cock in and out of him forcefully. "...For thy sweet love remembered such wealth brings…"</p><p>Creed kissed him deeply and felt Train cry out loudly into his mouth, knowing his love had broken the skin on his shoulders and not caring. He plunged his tongue deep into the man and shoved his member as deep inside him as he could, hitting that pleasurable spot over and over again until he knew his love couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>Before he knew Train was going to cum, Ceed pulled his lips away and finished his poem. "That then I scorn to change my state with kings…"</p><p>Train screamed loudly and felt himself explode onto the silver man's stomach. "CREED!"</p><p>Once the last of his semen left his body, Creed thrust in a few more times, feeling his love collapse in his arms and knowing he needed to finish as well. With one more forceful thrust, Creed exploded inside his cat, shouting the man's name as well.</p><p>"TRAIN!"</p><p>Creed fell on top of his beloved, panting violently as he tried to catch his breath. His penis was still inside of Train, and he found that he didn't want to remove it just yet. He knew that when he did, his time with Train would be over and his love would be in Lin's arms once more. Creed kissed everywhere on Train's neck and face that he could, his heart weeping with the knowledge that he was going to lose Train soon.</p><p>"I love you so much, Train…" Creed said between his kisses. "I love you so, so much… Thank you for letting me make love to you again."</p><p>Train allowed Creed to kiss him, since it helped him forget how guilty he felt for letting the man do that to him. The only thing that comforted him outside of the silver man's caresses was the fact that he already committed to the idea of ending it with Lin. He was also hoping this meant he would stop having such sexual thoughts about Creed and maybe finally be able to move on from his ex-lover.</p><p>"Creed…" He said between gasps of breath, swallowing as the swordsman kissed his collar bone, but refused to remove himself from inside of Train. "Was that Shakespeare?"</p><p>Creed chuckled between kisses, then nodded. "Yes. Sonnet 29. That poem is famous for its themes of love and hopelessness. It's about the speaker, initially downcast about fate, but becomes excited when he recalls his beloved."</p><p>Train laughed a little as Creed continued his kisses against his body. "Seems fitting…"</p><p>"That's why I chose it…" Creed said, but never stopped moving his lips against Train's neck and chest. "Oh, Train, I love you so much. I don't want this moment to ever end…"</p><p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through Creed's hair. "I'm sorry, Creed. But it'll have to eventually…"</p><p>Creed stopped and cupped each of his love's cheeks, giving him the most pitiful look he could muster. "Will it ever happen again?"</p><p>Train stared at the man and frowned. "No."</p><p>He wasn't sure of the truth behind that statement, but he knew if he gave Creed anything about a stern no, it would make everything he was going to do the next time he saw Lin harder.</p><p>Creed sighed and rested his head against Train's neck, wrapping his arms around his beloved as he kissed him over and over again once more. "Why did you let me do it?"</p><p>Train sighed and gently placed his arms around Creed's back, doing his best to comfort the man who spoke with such painful volumes of sadness. "I… I needed to get that out of my system. I needed the closure so I could move on."</p><p>Creed whimpered and buried himself further into Train. "So you can be happy with Lin…"</p><p>Train shook his head. "No. I can't keep that going either. Not after this."</p><p>Creed felt a sudden happiness take him over as he pulled away from Train and stared at him wide eyed. "Are you going to end it with Lin?!"</p><p>Train blinked at the silver man as he shook him slightly from excitement. "I can't stay with him after that. I clearly don't have strong enough feelings with him to stay loyal, so I need to end it."</p><p>Creed felt himself smile as he cupped each of Train's cheeks again and moved his lips so they brushed against his love's as he spoke. "Does that mean I have another shot to be with you, Train?!"</p><p>The cat felt himself blush, but managed to shake his head firmly. "No. I just told you this will never happen again. I just needed closure."</p><p>
  <em>Are you trying to convince yourself, or Creed?</em>
</p><p>Creed whined sadly, then finally pulled himself out of Train since he had gone almost completely soft by now. "I understand, Train…"</p><p>Train sighed as Creed pulled him back down on the bed and snuggled on top of him, wrapping his arms around his neck again as he buried his face deep into his smooth skin. "I'm sorry, Creed. I didn't want to hurt you… Again. Especially on your birthday."</p><p>The cat felt his eyes widen at what he said and sat up slightly, the swordsman still clinging tightly to him. "I didn't get to give you your present!"</p><p>Creed laughed heartily and pushed his love back down, snuggling into him once more. "Trust me, there's nothing better you can give me after the love making we just shared…"</p><p>Train blinked at the man cuddling against him. "You would say that…"</p><p>Creed frowned and kissed his beloved's neck again. "Tell you what, let me sleep in the bed with you tonight and pretend I have a shot with you again for just one night and we'll call it even. Deal?"</p><p>Train seemed unsure of it, but felt his heart skip several beats as Creed gave him a sweet, desperate, innocent look. He sighed, then smiled. "Deal."</p><p>Creed squeed happily and buried himself as far into his love's body as he could. "Thank you, Train…"</p><p>The Black Cat rolled over to his side, pulling Creed with him as he wrapped his arms around his ex-partner's back. He pulled Creed against his chest, letting the swordsman snuggling his face into his chest as Train rested his head on top of the man's silky, silver hair. Despite himself, Train smiled and shut his eyes, allowing himself to fall in the same fantasy Creed was in that moment.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Creed…" Train felt the urge to kiss the top of his head, and decided to give into that desire, allowing the kiss to linger for a minute as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. "And thank you for keeping us all safe…"</p><p>With that, Train fell asleep, his heart and mind slipping to happy memories he had with Creed, dreaming of what could have been if the silver man never betrayed him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p><p>(1) "Yes, me too, Train. Sorry, but he's right. If I wasn't here you'd all be dead ten times over."</p><p>(2) "You betray me, Creed. And for this, you shall not have cake."</p><p>(3) "That's not fair, Train. I'm simply stating facts and you're taking it personally."</p><p>(4) "Nope. I'm just going to have to eat it all myself."</p><p>(5) "Don't do that. You'll get a stomach ache and then who will cheer me on backstage tonight?"</p><p>(6) "You'll have plenty of people there cheering you on. Don't worry about it."</p><p>(7) "Don't let him get to you. He's actually really excited about tonight."</p><p>(8) "You'll never have a chance in the world."</p><p>(9) "You don't have to rub it in…"</p><p>(10) "Sorry. Wish I could be of more help to you."</p><p>(11) "Beautiful."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hiding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Doctor… Care to explain yourself?" Charden was leaning his elbows on the round table, resting his lips on his fingers as he eyed the man that sat across from him.</p>
<p>Doctor kept his eyes locked onto his leader's, ready to explain himself, but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. "You already know what I was thinking, Charden-sama. I <strong>need</strong> the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Chadren sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing at Echidna who sat next to him. She looked just as annoyed with Kanzaki's actions as he did. "Do you <strong>need</strong> him, or just really <strong>want </strong>him to continue with your experiments?"</p>
<p>Doctor adjusted his glasses, making sure his eyes were still on Charden's. "My experiments are what's going to give us the win against Chronos and that sweeper group. I would qualify that as a need."</p>
<p>Charden heard Allie sigh next to Doctor, but did not look at her. He wasn't pleased with her either, but knew he couldn't hold much against her. It wasn't like she could take the scientist on her own and the only reason she went was to try and keep him under control. Which, for the most part, sounds like she did. After hearing what she had to say, it appeared as though she was the only reason he finally decided to end the encounter with their former leader.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm still not sure how she was able to convince Doctor to leave in the first place. Even with Aja hurt, I wouldn't think Kanzaki would let Heartnet get away so easily.</em>
</p>
<p>It was also helpful to hear how much Creed had improved his skills. He only needed to use the second level of his Imagine Blade to fend off both Aja and Shiki all while leading them away from the Black Cat and his other friends. Shiki explained to him how they were ill prepared and he didn't agree with the plan at all since he was sure the two of them wouldn't be enough if they got into a fight, but Doctor wouldn't listen. The bug Taoist even tried to convince Kanzaki to bring at least Maro along, but it sounded like Doctor planned on taking the Black Cat without any of his friends noticing and avoid a fight completely.</p>
<p><em>I think they were lucky Train didn't wake up. If they were up against Creed </em><em><strong>and</strong></em> <em>Train, they would have been in far worse shape.</em></p>
<p>Shiki and Doctor came back mostly unharmed, but that was due to the bug Taoist's ability to know when he was outmatched and made a quick exit. Doctor, on the other hand, was only kept safe by Aja. The panther was a bloody mess when they returned and even her nanomachines had a hard time repairing the damage. Doctor gave her another shot of the technology to help her recover faster, but if Creed hadn't been showing mercy, she probably would have been dead.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're also lucky Creed doesn't have his killer instinct anymore. They may have all been dead for even daring to attempt to take Train.</em>
</p>
<p>This was precisely why he wanted to wait to make their move, and he let Doctor know that as soon as they came back. Charden lowered his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "This conversation seems utterly pointless to me…"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "I agree." The man slowly stood from his spot, ignoring Allie as she glared at him. "If that's all, let me get back to my experiments."</p>
<p>Chaden slammed his fist on the table and gave him a stern look. "Sit down, Doctor. Just because you're too bullheaded to listen, doesn't mean I'm too benign to speak."</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and sat back down, looking more annoyed than regretful of what he did. "You know why I did it, so I don't know what more we have to talk about."</p>
<p>"We need to talk about how it didn't work and how you gave away the growing abilities of one of our most powerful weapons." Charden said as he glared at the man.</p>
<p>Doctor crossed his arms as he spoke. "Then why isn't Shiki here? He was part of the plan as well."</p>
<p>"Because Shiki was smart enough to leave when he realized how foolish your plan was and made us privy to the situation immediately." Echidna spoke for her partner since she was beginning to grow even more annoyed with the Doctor than Charden was.</p>
<p>Doctor sighed again and leaned back in his chair. "I fail to see how it's my fault that Shiki is gullible enough to believe we were being sent out on your orders."</p>
<p>Allie glared at the man as well. "Don't blame Shiki for your mistakes."</p>
<p>Doctor returned her look. "You're no better than any of us. I didn't see you trying to stop me."</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself down. "We all know you weren't going to listen to her and it's not like she can match you in a fight. It wouldn't have mattered what she said."</p>
<p>Allie gave Charden a grateful look, then leaned back in her chair. Doctor glanced at her one more time, before turning back to his leader to speak to him. "Charden-sama… I understand why you're upset, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. My plan was a failure and no one is as upset about it as I am. This conversation is going to get us nowhere fast and just waste valuable time I could be using to further our other <strong>successful </strong>experiments. Unless you want to sit here and continue shaming me, I suggest we just move on and learn from our mistakes."</p>
<p>Charden let out a deep, tired breath. "And just how will we know you are actually learning from your mistakes?"</p>
<p>"As I said, no one is as disappointed this didn't work than me. The lack of the Black Cat is punishment enough…" Doctor looked away from his leader and out the window, his eyes distant and irascible as he thought of his botched plan.</p>
<p>Charden watched him for a second longer, then turned to Echidna to gauge her reaction to the man's change in demeanor. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair, as if saying she agreed the man looked defeated enough as it was and knew this conversation was getting them nowhere. The blood Taoist sighed and turned back to Doctor waving his hand in the air to dismiss him.</p>
<p>"Very well… Go back to your experiments. We will speak again later to begin making an <strong>actual</strong> plan to get the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Doctor looked pleased with that statement, but his eyes were still self-hating as he stood from his chair, bowed at his leaders, then left. Allie watched him go, then looked at the two at the opposite end of the table, as if asking if she was dismissed as well. Charden nodded at her and she left quickly, storming out of the room with such haste the blonde man had a feeling that while they were done having words with the scientist, <strong>she</strong> wasn't.</p>
<p>Charden sighed again as he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He felt Echidna's hand take gentle hold of his, smiling kindly at him as she caressed his fingers delicately. "You couldn't have prevented this."</p>
<p>Charden nodded and patted her hand as well. "I know, but that doesn't make dealing with it any easier. How can I lead this group if I can't control one madman?"</p>
<p>Echidna frowned and cupped his cheek gently. "No one can control that man. Allie seems to be most equipped for it and even she can't get a handle on him. And I already know Creed and Train couldn't control him either." She looked at the door where the scientist had left through as she finished her thought. "That man is going to do what he wants to do and all we can do is prepare for it."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in agreement, laughing bitterly as he spoke. "Similar to Heartnet, I guess." He smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Darling. I don't know what I'd do without you."</p>
<p>They heard a loud knock which brought their attention back to the door. Remembering who else he wanted to meet with, Charden gave the actress a quick kiss, then stood up to greet the next set of people who were about to enter the room.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p>The first one through the doors was a short woman with long blue hair and grey eyes. She was a bit younger than Charden, but her attitude was entirely different from the blood Taoist's. She was similar to the Black Cat, but less aloof and more disrespectful in her words and actions. This was proven by the way she so carelessly barged in and sat in a chair before she was even invited to, putting her small, bare feet on the table as she leaned back in her chair, carelessly chewing on a piece of gum. She wore baggy black clothes, making it difficult to tell what her body actually looked like and giving her the appearance of a much younger girl. While she was really in her early twenties, she looked like she was a young teen. Her name was Aliane Propp and despite her obvious beauty, it was hard to find her attractive with how crude her personality was.</p>
<p>Following soon after her was an old man with no hair to speak of, dark brown eyes and a cane to help him walk in the room. He nodded at Charden then frowned at the young woman who took the seat closest to the door. His name was Kenneth Carter, and he was an extremely eccentric man. He didn't speak much, but when he did, it normally didn't make sense to anyone except him, although Charden was beginning to understand what he meant with his statements. Most of his life had been dedicated to the destruction of Chronos, and now that he was getting older, Charden understood his mind was slipping, which made him all the more obsessed with taking the assassin organization down. He wore a giant red coat that dragged on the ground with completely white clothes underneath it.</p>
<p>Soon after him was another woman who was older than Aliane and Charden, but far younger than Kenneth. She was very tall with long, purple hair that reached her knees. She had steel blue eyes that reminded Charden a lot of Creed's except instead of reflecting unspoken insanity, they shone brightly with determination and composure. Her face was expressionless and she wore a white, button up shirt that barely covered her busty chest, black pants with long, high heel black boots. Her name was Nica Kao, and her personality was completely opposite of Aliane's.</p>
<p>Charden smiled at them, and gestured for them to sit. They listened and Nica smacked Aliane's feet off the table, scowling at her as she took a seat next to her.</p>
<p>Aliane returned the scowl and popped her gum. "What was that for?!"</p>
<p>Nica narrowed her eyes at the young girl. "Don't be so blatantly disrespectful to our leaders."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes and blew a bubble at the woman. "My feet hurt."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe if you wore shoes, that wouldn't happen…" Nica's voice was quickly turning threatening, which Aliane picked up on and smirked.</p>
<p>"Sorry, not everyone can afford to wear giant hooker boots." She tilted her chair back, but kept her feet off the table. "Besides, if I wore shoes, my Tao ability wouldn't work."</p>
<p>Before Nica could respond, Charden interrupted them by raising a hand up. He looked around the room and frowned. "Where's Mr. Darwin?"</p>
<p>Nica looked around the room in confusion while Aliane appeared as though she didn't have a care in the world. Kenneth cackled from his spot as he slammed his cane on the ground, as if he were happy the man was missing. "Off to slaughter the pigs for his sacrificial God then bathe in their blood! It is a full moon, after all."</p>
<p>The women in the room gave him a strange look, Echidna included, but Charden merely smirked. "Tis not the hour yet, Kenneth."</p>
<p>Charden stepped away from the table, ready to find the man, but was stopped when the man walked through the door. Charden smiled and gestured for him to sit. "Pleasure to have you join us, Mr. Darwin. Please, have a seat."</p>
<p>He gave the other people at the table a disgusted look, then shook his head. "I'll stand…"</p>
<p>Aliane smirked at him as she popped her gum again. "Too good to sit with us, Watts?"</p>
<p>Watts gave her a deadly stare as he clenched his fists. "Pop that in my face again and you'll learn how to choke on candy real quick…"</p>
<p>Charden gave the girl a stern look as he took a seat, silently telling her to let it go. Watts was quite unhinged, but had quickly become one of their strongest members. The level of his depravity and hatred topped Creed when he was at his worst, and that acrimony shone brightly in his macabre, green eyes. His red hair was cropped sloppy and short and he wore a black and white pinstripe vest with a red shirt underneath, black pants clinging tightly to his lower body.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, giving Aliane one more evil look before addressing his leader. "What's so important it couldn't wait until training was over?"</p>
<p>Charden ignored the lethalness of his voice and addressed the group. "As you know, you are all my keys to obtaining and possibly taking down the Black Cat and Creed Diskenth. They do not know who you are, nor do they know your abilities. You all are my ace in the hole."</p>
<p>Kenneth cackled again as he stomped his cane on the ground. "Human curiosity, the urge to know, is a powerful force and is perhaps the best secret weapon of all in the struggle to unravel the workings of the natural world."</p>
<p>Echidna cocked an eyebrow and gave Charden a curious look. The blonde man smiled at her and explained the quote. "Aason Klub. A British Physicist. Strange connection, I know, but he's not wrong."</p>
<p>"This is not news, Charden. Why did this have to pull us away from becoming stronger?" Watts said firmly, moving away from the wall to lean on the table.</p>
<p>Charden looked back at the man and smirked. "Because we may be moving on that sooner than intended."</p>
<p>Nica tilted her head in confusion. "What's changed?"</p>
<p>Charden turned to look at her as he spoke. "Doctor's impulsive manners happened."</p>
<p>Aliane sat up a little, excited to hear the man had done something he wasn't supposed to do. "Oooh, what happened this time?! Did he set another room on fire?!"</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "We would know if that happened, nitwit. And why would that change our 'standstill' orders?"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders and blew another bubble. "I don't know… Maybe we'd have to move?"</p>
<p>"Then why would we still be here?" Nica asked, her voice annoyed as she spoke to the girl.</p>
<p>Aliane threw her hands in the air. "Hey! I didn't say it made sense! I just took a guess.!"</p>
<p>"Well, don't." Watts said as he finally decided to sit, but made sure it was as far away from her as possible. He turned back to his leader and gave him a serious look. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Charden took his seat again and addressed the group. "In Doctor's desperation to get the Black Cat, he inadvertently gave away Aja's increased abilities. Now, Heartnet and Diskenth are prepared for us, which has made things tricky."</p>
<p>Nica frowned. "Then why is this the time for us to move?"</p>
<p>Charden shook his head. "We're not moving yet. I just wanted to let you know we're moving the timeline up."</p>
<p>Aliane smirked. "Does that mean I need to hone up on my obeo skills?"</p>
<p>Charden smirked at her. "Yes. We're going to be sending you in soon."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why we're using this twit to get closer to Diskenth's teacher. Don't you think she'll see right through her simpleton mind?"</p>
<p>Before Aliane could respond, Charden put up a hand to stop her and answered the man's question. "Because she's the youngest of you lot and capable of putting on a pity party with how much younge she makes herself appear. Besides, the old woman is drawn to people with tragic backgrounds."</p>
<p>Aliane smirked at Watts, leaning back in her chair again as she put her feet back on the table. "I'm also the only one that plays an instrument. Unless you've picked up the harp in the last few weeks."</p>
<p>Watts growled, knowing she picked that instrument since it was played by angles and slammed his fist on the table, causing her feet to fall off. Aliane stood up quickly, ready to launch an attack at the man, but was stopped when Echidna put a portal between her and Watts. The young woman glared at the actress, then took her seat slowly after seeing the serious look she was getting. Charden sighed and rubbed his eyes as Kenneth cackled wildly, stomping his cane roughly on the ground, encouraging the two to continue their fight.</p>
<p><em>Why is it so hard to find </em><em><strong>reasonable</strong></em> <em>people to take Chronos down?</em></p>
<p>He knew the question was rhetorical and pushed it aside immediately when Nica spoke again. "What about the rest of us? Isn't it going to take <strong>weeks</strong> for that woman to trust the kid?"</p>
<p>Charden ignored the glare the women exchanged when Nica referred to her as a child and answered the woman's question. "Correct, but the rest of you will have a role to play as well. Nica and Watts will act as her parents and Kenneth will be her-"</p>
<p>"-Brother?!" Kenneth answered, then laughed merrily at his own joke.</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes and finished his sentence. "-Grandfather."</p>
<p>Nica and Watts exchanged a gross look, then turned back to their leader. "Isn't she supposed to have a tragic background story? How is that possible with a full family?"</p>
<p>Charden turned his smirk to Nica. "Not all tragic backgrounds involve the death of parents. Aliane's story will be properly sad, trust me."</p>
<p>Watts shrugged his shoulders, not happy to be playing the role of a father, but knowing he trusted Charden more than anyone else. "What about the rest of the Apostles? Are they getting a vacation?"</p>
<p>Charden shook his head. "No. Since Doctor acted so impulsively, they're going to continue leading the sweepers in the wrong direction. We're going to let them continue to believe we're using Aja to kidnap the Black Cat while we're quietly invading Creed's music school. His musician family has no fighting skills to speak of and both he and Heartnet care about Anastasia, which makes her and the rest of them the perfect target to go after."</p>
<p>Nica nodded in understanding, but still had another question. "What about Chronos? Isn't the Black Cat in a relationship with one of the numbers? And isn't he living with them?"</p>
<p>Charden smiled at her clever mind. "Yes, but we're pretty sure Chronos will be keeping a closer eye on the sweepers and not the musicians. Doctor's blunder actually gave us a good opening on all fronts. He went after Heartnet, not Creed's friends. We're going to do the exact opposite."</p>
<p>Watts smirked, seeming to piece together what his leader was implying. "So, while everyone will be distracted trying to keep Heartnet safe, we'll go after the vulnerable targets…"</p>
<p>Charden returned his smirk and nodded. "Yes. Chronos might even try to use Train as bait at some point, which we can use as an opportunity to throw them off guard. While the Black Cat and Diskenth are our targets, we don't need to go after them specifically."</p>
<p>
  <em>Train and Creed's change in heart is going to be their downfall. While it might be hard to take them down, it won't be hard to go after their friends.</em>
</p>
<p>Nica frowned at Charden's statement as another question popped in her head. "If they are both our target, why are we only going after the Black Cat? Why not aim for Diskenth as well?"</p>
<p>Charden smiled at her. "Because we can't take either of them down. The only ones who can end either of their lives is, ironically, their counterpart. Only Creed can truly put an end to Train, and the Black Cat is the only one that can defeat Diskenth."</p>
<p>Nica was still not sure what he was talking about and pushed her question farther. "Then what's the plan with Heartnet? Why just go for him?"</p>
<p>"Because Train has more of a reason to kill Creed than Creed does to kill Train." Echidna answered for her partner. "We tried an experimental Chronos drug on Creed a while back, and it didn't work. Train was able to use Creed's feelings for him to snap him out of it, but now that the Black Cat no longer has feelings for Creed, it might work better on him."</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "And Doctor has had more time to perfect it. We're sure it'll work this time."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "And I guess Kanzaki also needs the cat's DNA still?"</p>
<p>The blood Taoist nodded at the man. "Yes. He'll be able to make use of it, I'm sure. But the bigger goal is to entice the Black Cat to kill Creed."</p>
<p>Kenneth laughed again. "The cat will have his tongue!"</p>
<p>"And not in the way Diskenth wants…" Aliane added, happy she for once understood what the man was saying.</p>
<p>Charden sighed and rubbed his eyes, but chuckled quietly despite himself. "Yes, Mr. Carter. That's the idea…"</p>
<p>"What about the Black Cat?" Nica asked again. "Wouldn't that leave us to still deal with him?"</p>
<p>Charden lifted his head and looked at the woman. "Possibly. Our hope is that they kill each other."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "That seems unlikely. Isn't Diskenth <strong>obsessed </strong>with the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I'm sure he also doesn't want to die. He might be willing to kill his beloved if his life is on the line."</p>
<p>"No." Echidna said firmly. "He absolutely will not. Our hope is that Creed will inflict enough damage on the Black Cat that we can sweep in and finish him off ourselves."</p>
<p>"If he won't kill Heartnet, what makes you think he'll hurt him to the point of almost death?" Nica asked curiously.</p>
<p>"The only way I could see Creed hurting Train to that point is if he's trying to keep the Black Cat's friends safe." Charden added as he leaned his elbows on the table.</p>
<p>Alaine cocked an eyebrow at him. "Come again?"</p>
<p>Charden did not look at her as he elaborated his statement. "Train and Creed's relationship is shaky as of right now. While it does appear that the Black Cat is slowly coming back around to his ex-lover, as of this moment, it's easily broken. If Creed doesn't protect Heartnet's friends and one of them ends up getting killed, he may lose his precious cat for good."</p>
<p>Echidna smirked. "The plan is really for Train to go after his sweeper friends and hope Creed will protect them. If Heartnet is as out of control as we want him to be, he could kill Creed and Creed may injure him enough in order to protect their friends for fear of losing the Black Cat if he lets any of them die." She leaned back in her chair as she finished her statement. "And if the sweepers die while being caught in the middle of this… Who cares?"</p>
<p>Watts smirked wildly at her statement. "That's fine by me… When do we get started?"</p>
<p>Charden stood from his chair. "Soon. I doubt they'll be back to that school for a while after Doctor's stunt, but I also know Anastasia's stubborn nature won't allow her to keep it closed long. After all, she isn't long for this world."</p>
<p>He waved for them all to leave and Alaine was the first to stand. As soon as she opened the door, Jax stumbled into the room, cup in his hand implying he had been trying to listen in on the conversation. He looked up at the young woman who rolled her eyes and stepped over him carelessly. The rest of the new Taoists left in the same manner, not even sparing a glance at the teen as they went back to their training.</p>
<p>Charden frowned down at the boy, walking over to him and helping him stand. "What are you doing? You're still recovering. You should be resting."</p>
<p>Jax glared at him and pulled his arm away. "I'm fine. I just wanted to know what was going on…"</p>
<p>Charden sighed and glanced back at Echidna who was frowning at the boy as well. He placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, walking away from the meeting room as he spoke kindly to the teen. "I appreciate your tenacity, my boy, but if you truly want to be of use, then you need to take care of yourself."</p>
<p>Jax frowned and lowered his head. "When can I drink the Tao?"</p>
<p>Charden smirked and patted his shoulder. "Soon. Doctor wants to make sure the rest of your abilities are working well."</p>
<p>Jax pointed to a spot on his arm. "There was a cut on my arm a few hours ago and now it's completely healed!"</p>
<p>Charden frowned at his arm. "And how did you get that wound in the first place?"</p>
<p>Jax felt his face drain of color and looked away from his hero. "It was an accident…"</p>
<p>Charden cocked an eyebrow. "An accident, or a test?" His silence was the only answer he needed and the blood Taoit stepped in front of him, grabbing his shoulders so he would stop walking. "Jax… You need to start realizing putting yourself in danger is <strong>not</strong> going to help me or the Apostles. Just go back to bed and rest."</p>
<p>The teen nodded and walked past the tall man, then down at the hall towards his room. Echidna took this moment to step up behind Charden as they watched the boy walk away. She slipped her arm around the blonde man's elbow and leaned her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"He'll be okay, Charden. He just wants to be of service."</p>
<p>Charden sighed and patted her hand. "I know, but I don't want him to get himself hurt or killed because of his dedication to me and the Apostles."</p>
<p>Echidna smiled and lifted her head to see the man's face. "Just keep him on the right track and everything will be fine. Remember what the end goal here is."</p>
<p>The blood Taoist looked down at the woman and smiled. It was hard running this deranged group of lunatics, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end.</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna's right. We need to keep the end goal in mind. This is about the destruction of Chronos. We won't let anything get in the way of that.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed woke up hours before Train and chose to stay awake so he could watch his beloved sleep. He had been replaying the night events over and over again in his head since he was scared Train was going to wake up and tell him to get out. His Kitten had made it pretty clear last night that it was a one time thing and merely done for closure on his love's part. As much as Creed wanted to recreate the moment every night for the rest of their lives, his heart was telling him Train was never going to be that gracious to him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, I can't help but wish… Last night was the most incredible night of my life. Possibly better than our first night together. I guess I have something to thank Lin for.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled blissfully as he reached out to touch his sleeping cat. He ran a finger gently through his hair, sighing longingly as he went over their night together again. Creed knew they already had the most amazing chemistry any two people could ever have which made their love making incredible, but now that Train had been with someone else, he learned a few things and gained certain skills the swordsman wished he could experience first hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train </em>
  <em>
    <strong>had </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to tell me he's experienced the other end now. He </em>
  <em>
    <strong>had </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to get that thought in my mind and then tell me we could never do this again. Ugh, it's not fair! I want to feel what it's like to receive from my Kitten!</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man sighed and traced his beloved's cheek with his finger, then down to his chin and neck. Creed moaned lustfully as his fingers trailed down his cat's body, outlining the muscles of his chest and stomach, his body reacting just to the mere touch of his Kitten. When his fingers made their way to Train's lower abdomen, Creed swallowed thickly as he delicately traced his love's thighs, teasing himself as he stared eagerly at his cat's resting figure.</p>
<p>Needing to feel him one more time, Creed brushed his fingers between Train's legs and moaned hungrily, then moved his eyes back up to his love's face. Creed continued moving his fingers along his Kitten's lower body as he moved his lips closer to Train's neck and kissed it gently. He moved his lips and fingers together, outlining his beloved with his mouth and hands, making sure he memorized every inch, every feel, every taste, and every twitch Train subconsciously made. If last night was really going to be their last time together, Creed wanted to savor every second he had with his beloved.</p>
<p>As he kissed and caressed his love, Train moaned and slowly began to wake up. He stretched a little then looked down to see Creed lightly assaulting his body and blinked a few times to try and focus his vision. The cat was about to protest when he felt Creed's tongue circle his nipple and his lithe fingers brush lightly along the tip of his penis. When the silver man's other hand slipped behind him and grabbed his ass, Train moaned lustfully despite himself and pressed Creed's head harder onto his chest.</p>
<p>"C-Creed…" He whispered, arching his back a little as the silver man delicately wrapped his fingers around his member.</p>
<p>Creed smirked and moved his hand back and forth on his beloved's growing length. "Good morning, Train."</p>
<p>Train gasped quietly as Creed began to work his hand against him, his mouth moving up to the cat's neck again as he began lightly kissing the smooth skin there. Train felt his hands taking life of their own as he ran one through Creed's hair, the other clinging to his back tightly as he tilted his head to give the man more room to work. The gunman swallowed and tried to clear his mind of the pleasure to focus on what he told Creed last night about this never happening again, but found that almost impossible to do.</p>
<p>"Creed…" He whispered again, his voice shaking with desire as he desperately tried to push his words past the loving sensations his ex-partner was giving him. "Creed… I said we can't do this again…"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered and pulled his hands away from his love's lower body to cup each of his cheeks. He turned Train's head to look at him, pressing their foreheads together as he spoke. "Why?"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart beating wildly in his chest as Creed gave him an ardent look, finding himself at a loss for words when the swordsman asked him that question. "I-I…"</p>
<p>Creed gave his cat a small smile, then kissed him gently, relishing the feel of his beloved gasping fervently into his mouth as he returned his gesture with a zest Creed remembered all too well from their time together as lovers. He continued kissing Train, rolling over a little so he was back on top of his beloved, holding his Kitten's head still as he plunged his tongue deep into his love's mouth. When he felt Train wrap his arms around his back, Creed pressed his body against his cat's, moaning peacefully as he felt Train's tongue twirl and dance with his own.</p>
<p>Creed pulled away and nuzzled against Train's face, smiling blissfully as he spoke adoringly to his beloved. "I can tell you want me to touch you just as badly as I want to touch you. Why can we never be together again?"</p>
<p>Train's heart was beating rapidly in his chest when he felt Creed's lips brush against his own, his entire body on fire with passion for the man on top of him, but he felt himself begin to sober up from the intimate contact when his brain finally registered what Creed had said. He desperately wanted to push Creed off of him, but his heart and body ached too much to feel him again, to kiss him again. Even as he gave Creed a stern look, his hands did not leave the man's back and his lips continued brushing against Creed's as he spoke.</p>
<p>"...You know why, Creed. Do you really want me to remind you?"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered and frowned at his beloved, wrapping his arms around Train's neck as he snuggled close to his Kitten's neck. "I don't know how many more ways I can say sorry, Train… I'm sorry I took her from you, I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry I ruined what could have been between us…"</p>
<p>Train's heart was still racing in his chest, his body sparking a little from the kisses Creed was giving him and felt his hands moving on their own again as he held his ex-lover gently in his arms. "I wish it never happened… It doesn't feel the same without you."</p>
<p>Creed snuggled into his love's embrace and squeezed his cat a little tighter. "You mean the love making?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "More than just that. <strong>Nothing</strong> feels the same without you… And I don't know why."</p>
<p>Creed whined a little and started kissing his Kitten's neck again, trailing them along to his shoulder, then back up his neck and to his chin. When he landed on his lips he felt his breath leave him as his heart leapt into his throat with the passion Train returned his kiss. He could tell in that moment that his beloved really did <strong>want </strong>to be with him again, even if he was unwilling to admit it. As he spun his tongue around Train's, he could feel the earnest longing the cat had to love him again, but also sensed the sadness behind the embrace that Creed knew was holding him back from caving fully into those desires.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, my love…" Creed whispered between kisses. "I'm so sorry I ruined us… I'm so sorry I hurt you… I'm so sorry…"</p>
<p>Train felt his ex-lover's tears begin to fall as they kissed and held him a little tighter. He told Creed last night was the last time they'd be together, but each time their lips met, the cat felt himself beginning to forget his own words. The more they kissed, the more Train pushed for each kiss to be a little deeper. When he felt Creed moan and return the deepness of his kiss, Train reached over to the side of the bed where he knew the lube still was and grabbed it. He poured what was left onto his hand and moved it back over to Creed and grabbed him lightly between his legs.</p>
<p>Creed gasped loudly when he felt Train's strong fingers grease up his shaft and moaned at the feel of his love's lips and tongue that still kissed him impassionedly. When he felt Train move his hand away, Creed positioned himself between his beloved's legs, scooping his hands underneath his Kitten's rear and slowly lowered him onto his hard penis. He moaned longingly as he entered Train again, reveling in the purr his cat let out as he pushed himself all the way inside. He stayed there for a moment, keeping his hands on his love's ass, their lips never parting as they simply enjoyed being joined with each other.</p>
<p>Creed continued to kiss his love, speaking breathlessly to Train. "I thought you said we'd never do it again… It's only been six hours…"</p>
<p>Train wrapped his arms around Creed's neck, running his fingers fervently through the silver man's hair. "Just… Once more… Once more to say goodbye for real."</p>
<p>Creed whimpered, but nodded his head. "Yes, Train… If that's what you want."</p>
<p>This time around, Creed moved slower and softer, making sure Train felt his love with each thrust he made into him. His lips stayed attached to his love's, his hips continuing to move in and out of his Kitten, moaning against his cat's lips as he felt Train grip him a little tighter. Train tightened himself up as Creed moved a little faster, his body on fire as he began to spark excitedly when the silver man brushed against his pleasurable spot.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train whispered, enjoying their slow, simple love making just as much as the rough session they shared last night. "Creed… I-I… I…"</p>
<p>Creed pulled away from his love a little, making sure their eyes met as he continued thrusting in and out of his Kitten. His heart began to beat even faster when he saw the look his love was giving him, hoping against hope he was about to say something Creed's ears had been dying to hear him say again.</p>
<p>"Yes, my love?"</p>
<p>When Train saw Creed's sultry blue eyes look into his, the cat moaned yearningly, trying to be careful with what he said since he knew it could get him in trouble. "I… I…" He shook his head and rested it on Creed's shoulder, burying his face into the swordsman skin so he wouldn't see the obvious love for the man that was showing in his eyes. "I-It feels so good, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and moved a little faster into his cat, still just simply brushing against his pleasurable spot as he moved Train's head back so he could look in his eyes again. "Is that really what you wanted to say, Train?"</p>
<p>Train knew his face was flushed and his eyes were glossed over with passion. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he thought he was going to pass out from the thrill of seeing Creed's worshipping eyes gaze into his. To prevent himself from speaking again, Train reattached his lips to Creed's, hoping that would be enough of a distraction for the man inside him to stop pushing him to say something he desperately did not want to admit.</p>
<p>Creed returned his beloved's passionate kiss for just a second before he pulled away and pushed his beloved back onto the bed. He adjusted both of Train's legs so they rested on top of his arms, holding the gunman's hips and keeping the cat's lower body raised so he could continue thrusting into him. Creed also made sure to move his beloved down a little so he could stay inside of his Kitten and their soft, sweet love making could keep going. The swordsman gripped his beloved's hips tightly so as to keep him still as his member continued thrusting gently and lovingly into him.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said as he leaned over his love, staring at his face, trying to pry his Kitten's eyes open with his prurient eyes. "Train… I love you so much…"</p>
<p>Seeing Train was still not opening his eyes, Creed adjusted himself inside the man slightly so he hit his pleasurable spot dead on. When he saw Train's eyes shoot open, Creed moved his head closer to his love's, keeping his penis where it was as he tried to get Train to finish his earlier sentence.</p>
<p>"I love everything about you, Train. I love the way you feel, the way you sound. Your moans are more beautiful than the world's most melodic choir, your skin is sweeter than the most delectable treat, and your body is more exquistent than the world's most erotic sculptures."</p>
<p>Creed moved in and out of Train again, poking his spot over and over, seeing the red in his love's eyes, knowing his Kitten was enjoying the sensations he was giving him and the romantic words he was whispering. He stabbed at his beloved's spot again, pausing there once more as he felt his Kitten reopen the cuts he made on his back last night.</p>
<p>"If it's true that we accept the love we think we deserve… Then I know you can never love me again... Because I don't deserve you…" He was beginning to pant as he moved faster into his cat, knowing he was going to cum soon. "If you ever decide to give your heart to me again, I will take it readily and I will protect it with my life… Until then…"</p>
<p>Creed moved faster into his cat, hitting that spot over and over again as Train cried out with each thrust, gripping the man's back tightly as he kissed the swordsman between his words, his body shining brightly with a passionate electricity the gunman knew he couldn't hide. The Black Cat gasped breathlessly as Creed stabbed onto his pleasurable spot again and stopped his body, applying more pressure to give Train more joy than the cat thought possible.</p>
<p>"You give me strength I never knew I could have… You give me the courage and confidence I need to get through this dark and demeted world… You make even the coldest days warmer, the rainy mornings sunny, and the long, dark nights bearable and bright. Every day, you make me believe in a better world and every day without you, I fall into despair…"</p>
<p>Creed moved in and out of Train again, his panting getting faster as he thrust in and out of his beloved a bit more frantically, kissing his Kitten again as he heard Train cry out amorously.</p>
<p>"...But even in that despair, I find you again and see the world as a phenomenal place… I am incomplete without you, but with you, I am whole."</p>
<p>He thrust into his love again, keeping himself there as he leaned closer, pulling Train up a little more as he pressed their chests together. "Don't you feel that, Train? Our hearts beat as one when we are with each other… No two other people are more suited to be together than us. We are simply meant to be, my love…"</p>
<p>Creed gave his Kitten a kiss, then set him back down, continuing moving in and out of him once more, one hand remaining on his hips while his other took a gentle hold of Train's face so the gunman would look at him when he finally came. "But… I understand why you cannot see that… I understand why you cannot accept that… I'm sorry I destroyed what we had, and I'm sorry this is our final farewell…"</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with his cat, feeling his love's body sparking hotly, his eyes turning a deep shade of red as he gasped loudly with each of the swordsman's thrusts. Creed moved even faster into his beloved, his breathing getting faster and faster, matching his movements into his beloved as Train dug his fingers into his flesh even more.</p>
<p>"...I love you, Train…" Creed said as he ran his fingers through his Kitten's hair, knowing he was going to burst any minute. "And I will <strong>always</strong> love you…"</p>
<p>Creed moved his hand back to Train's hips to hold him still and moved even faster inside his cat. Train cried out loudly, sitting up to kiss Creed again as the silver man poked at his spot over and over again, pulling the cat onto his lip so they would be closer when they climaxed. He didn't want this moment with Creed to end, but he knew it was going to. He tried to hold it in for a bit longer, believing again this would be their last time together and wanting it to last. Train knew if he ever wanted to have it again, Creed would willingly give it to him. After all, this was already the second time without twenty-four hours and Creed obviously had no complaints.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train cried out as he bit his lower lips, trying to hold back so he could enjoy how the man felt for a little long. "Oh, Creed… Oh, God… I-I can't…"</p>
<p>Creed's breath was fast as he moved, trying to do the same thing Train was as he moved in and out of his beloved quickly. "It's okay, Train…" He moved himself even faster, hitting that spot inside Train with as much passion he could muster. "You can let go… I'm ready…"</p>
<p>Train nodded and kissed Creed again, holding on for just a few more minutes before he finally screamed the man's name and released his seed onto his chest once more. Creed thrust into him a few more times, breathing violently as he finally shouted Train's name as well, exploding into his love once more as he collapsed on top of him.</p>
<p>When Creed fell on top of him, Train wrapped his arms around his waist, desperately trying to catch his breath while figuring out the tense heat that still encased his heart. He thought after last night, he wouldn't still have this feeling, but not only did he have sex with Creed again less than a day later after swearing he wouldnt, Train's heart was still longing to be with the man on top of him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn't have done this. This was wrong… Wasn't it?</em>
</p>
<p>His head kept screaming at him that this was wrong, but his heart begged him to be with Creed again. He hadn't felt this relaxed and complete in years. Not since he was with Creed. All the time he spent with Lin didn't even come close to the happiness and fullness he felt when he was with the swordsman and he was slowly starting to see what Anastasia meant by listening to his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… I can't… This doesn't change anything that happened between us. This doesn't change that he killed Saya. I got this out of the system, and after having sex with him twice, that should be enough…. Right?</em>
</p>
<p>Despite his thoughts, Train kissed the top of Creed's head and snuggled his face into the man's silver locks. His heart trembled with delight when he heard the swordsman sigh happily at his kiss and cuddled closer to Train's chest. Feeling the overwhelming urge to kiss Creed again, he repeated his gesture a few more times, smiling with every joyful noise the man made against his chest.</p>
<p>"Will you really never love me again, Train?" Creed asked sadly, nuzzling his face as close to his beloved as he could.</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers lightly along the man's back. "I… I don't think I can answer that question, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed pushed himself up so he could see his love's eyes and beamed gleefully down at his Kitten. He tried to hide how hopeful he sounded when he asked his question, but he knew Train could hear it. "What does that mean, Train?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed the man gently off him, deciding he tortured Creed enough with his loving, final embraces and began moving towards the edge of the bed. "Because I'm still confused, Creed. I don't know what I want, but I'm hoping that now that I've gotten this out of my system, I can finally start to figure that out."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love's back, watching as Train slipped off the bed and started dressing himself. "But… Do I at least have a shot again?"</p>
<p>After seeing how passionately Train had reacted to both of their sexual encounters, Creed couldn't help but think there was something more buried in his love's heart. Creed even swore Train was going to tell him that he still loved him during this love making session, but stopped himself. He tried to get the words out of his beloved, but Train calmed up quickly when Creed began poking at his heart.</p>
<p>Once Train had his pants on, he glanced back at Creed who was still lying on the bed, giving him one of the most pathetically hopeful looks the cat had ever seen. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Creed… I still need to work through what's going on with Lin."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and lowered his head, afraid to ask his next question. "Do you still plan on ending it with him?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "I have to. There's clearly too much going on in my head for me to be with <strong>anyone</strong> right now. I can't stay with him."</p>
<p>Creed raised his head and looked hopeful once more, asking his question again as if he forgot he already asked it. "Then does that I mean I have a chance?"</p>
<p>Train sighed deeply and began searching the floor for his shirt. "I'm not answering that, Creed."</p>
<p>
  <em>Mostly because I don't honestly know the answer to it…</em>
</p>
<p>He couldn't deny what his heart was telling him anymore. Whenever he looked at Creed, he felt it beat faster and that addictive warmth always overtook his soul. Train found his thoughts wandering to Creed more and more lately and after experiencing what it was like to sleep with him again, the cat knew there was something more in his heart than he was willing to admit.</p>
<p>Train frowned as he looked under the bed for the last bit of his clothing. "Where's my shirt?"</p>
<p>Creed forgot his sad thoughts for a second as he looked over at the side of the bed to see his love's shirt hanging there. He reached over and grabbed it, then crawled towards the end of the bed to dangle it in front of his Kitten.</p>
<p>"Right here, Train."</p>
<p>Train looked up to see Creed smiling innocently at him and felt himself smile at the sweet look. Again, his heart was beating faster and his body begged him to embrace the man and tell him he wanted to be with him again, but Train did none of that. Instead, he made a grab for the clothing and narrowed his eyes at Creed when he pulled it away. He tried again, but Creed rolled to the side and crawled back towards the headboard, trying to entice his Kitten to follow him back on the bed.</p>
<p>The gunman knew what Creed was trying to do, but he was allowing his heart to take over for a bit and decided to play along with his ex-partner. Train leapt on the bed and pinned his legs on either side of Creed's, pushing them together as he pushed the man's back onto the bed. Seeing the swordsman was distracted by their closeness, Train took that moment to grab his shirt and slide it back on his arms.</p>
<p>Seeing the pouty look on Creed's face, Train smirked. "I need to get dressed, Creed. Everyone is going to start to wonder where we are."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see the problem with that. They might actually still be sleeping. It was a long night."</p>
<p>"I'll say…" Train said as he began buttoning up his shirt.</p>
<p>Creed smirked and licked his lips as he watched Train slowly begin to dress. He sat up quickly and flipped his love over and pinned him back on the bed. Before his Kitten could react or protest, Creed pinned the gunman's arms down with his knees and began wiggling his fingers around Train's stomach. He felt his love start kicking his legs and laughing wildly which only encouraged Creed to move his hands faster and attack his beloved's neck with his mouth. Instead of trying to turn Train on, Creed aimed at torturing his Kitten with his ticklish touches, smirking when he felt the gunman try to push him away, but laughing cheerfully as he did so.</p>
<p>"Stop it! I give! Uncle, uncle!"</p>
<p>Creed pulled back from his love, moving his legs away as he stopped moving his fingers. He looked down at his cat, running his fingers through his hair gently as he smiled peacefully at him. "We could be happy again, Train… You only have to give us another chance…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed Creed off him again, sliding off the bed once more. "It won't be the same and you know it."</p>
<p>Creed frowned as his love finished buttoning up his shirt and made his way over to the chair where he saw his jacket. "It will if you just let your feelings be instead of forcing them into obscurity…"</p>
<p>Train knew Creed didn't mean for him to hear that, so he chose not to acknowledge it. He found the man's clothes piled on the ground, happy to see they were all together and picked them up. The cat threw them at him, chuckling quietly at Creed's surprised reaction. He couldn't help but think the silver man looked cute as he pulled the clothes off his face and gave Train a frustrated look.</p>
<p>"Just get dressed so we can leave the room."</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly as he clung to his clothes. "I don't see the problem everyone in knowing what we did…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "You would say that… I still need to talk to Lin."</p>
<p>Creed slid off the bed and gave his beloved a curious look. "Are you… Going to tell him what we did?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "I… Don't know yet. I know I need to end it, but I don't know if I need to tell him that. I'll already be hurting him enough as it is…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned sympathetically at his love as he stepped towards the bathroom, clothes still in his arms. "Don't want to rub salt in the wounds?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I guess… I also don't want him to think <strong>you're</strong> the reason I'm ending it. Your relationship with him is contentious enough as it is."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though Creed is a big part of the reason I'm ending it, he's not the main reason. He just happens to inadvertently be a factor in it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he placed his hand on the doorknob of the bathroom. "It's not my fault. I tried to be cordial with him."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>He's right. Lin has been much more hostile towards him than Creed has been towards Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite knowing how badly Creed wanted him to end his relationship with Lin and be with him again, Train knew how hard the silver man was trying to be supportive of their coupling. Even now, Creed didn't beg Train to leave Lin and to come back to him. He only asked if he had a shot now that Train made the decision on his own to break up with the number.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that's respectable. Creed has always been supportive of us, no matter how much it hurt him. Even knowing that I'm going to end it, Creed is still trying to be a good friend.</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned as Creed stepped into the bathroom. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion. "I'm going to take a shower. What does it look like?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Don't you think we need to let everyone see we're alive?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his beloved a cheeky smile. "And don't you think it'll be strange if we both appear down there together? I thought you didn't want anyone to know what we did. Look at me, Train." He gestured to his still nude body. "I'm a mess! I can't go down there like this. I'll give it away."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush as he looked Creed up and down, then looked away. "T-true… Is there even any soap in there?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Yes, Train. I had all these mansions stocked with supplies before we even stayed in there. Every bathroom is full of soaps and shampoos. You might want to let everyone else know that as well."</p>
<p>Creed sighed happily as he saw the cute look his cat gave him as he nodded his head. The silver man leaned against the door, deciding to let his beloved stare at his naked body a bit longer before he washed himself off. "You might want to shower too, Train. Just to cover our bases."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at the man's slightly sarcastic tone and peeked at Creed through the corner of his eyes. "Later. I really don't want them to start wondering where we are. Besides, it might make more sense for us to appear separately than at the same time. That might look suspicious." He turned around and put his hand on the doorknob, but told Creed one more thing before he walked out of the room. "You might also want to take a look at your back. And know that I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The cat left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him before Creed had a chance to respond. Creed frowned at the door, then stepped into the bathroom to look in the mirror to see what his beloved meant. He laughed gleefully when he saw the large scratch marks Train left, seeing they had reopened a little during their morning session and sighed peacefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>They're a mark from my Kitten… I hope they never heal.</em>
</p>
<p>With that, Creed turned on the shower water and stepped in, sad to be washing away the feel of his love, but knowing he needed to if they wanted to keep the morning and night's events to themselves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed extended his shower a bit just so he could gather his thoughts and try to calm down his beating heart. He knew if he went down to talk with his friends right away, he would give away what happened with his and his beloved last night and this morning. As it was, he already wanted to shout to the world he was able to make love to Train again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Twice! </em>
  <em>
    <strong>TWICE</strong>
  </em>
  <em>!</em>
</p>
<p>On top of all that, his Kitten was going to end it with Lin. Train said it had nothing to do with Creed, but the silver man knew better. The entire night and the whole morning his love had been giving him the same look he used to when they were together. Train tried to hide it, but with his upgraded Tao abilities, it was impossible to hide how he really felt.</p>
<p><em>And I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>he was stopping himself from saying it this morning. I'm not stupid, I'm still a part of his heart. Even if it's just a little and Train doesn't want to admit it.</em></p>
<p>Train said that they wouldn't be having sex again, but Creed was hopeful that wasn't true. Just from the way his Kitten was looking at him before he got in the shower proved that his beloved wanted to do it again. However, Creed knew for a while now that Train was still physically attracted to him, so it wasn't surprising to see his cat staring at him. Creed would never force anything on his love, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to offer it again.</p>
<p>
  <em>He admitted it wasn't the same as with Lin. That means there's a least a part of him that understands what we share between us can't be recreated with anyone else. There's no one else in the world that can give him what I can. And there's no one that can give me what Train can.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew the blatant truth in their fate since the moment he laid eyes on Train and his Kitten agreed with him at one point, but everything fell apart when he found out the silver man's terrible secret. Creed knew he had no rights to Train after what he did to him, but after everything that happened between them recently, he couldn't help but hope his beloved was starting to forgive him more and would maybe even be with him again one day.</p>
<p>
  <em>After all, it wasn't just last night and this morning. There was the time he kissed me in the yard, then that night when he finished the bottle of wine, and when we were in the garden together yesterday. There was even almost a moment in the museum.</em>
</p>
<p>All of that combined with the loving looks Train was starting to give him again made the swordsman's heart soar buoyantly through the sky and pray every night that he could be with his love again. However, he understood why Train was so hesitant. Anyone else would have thrown Creed away long ago, not taken them in and made sure they were growing and learning every day. No one else would encourage his musical hobbies and even consider him part of their team again after killing the person they cared most about.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's just how amazing Train is… He's the most generous, kind hearted, forgiving person in the world.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's adoring thoughts of his beloved were cut off as he made his way downstairs and heard his Kitten yelling at someone. As he made his way closer to the common area, he could tell his love was angry with Rinslet. He wasn't sure what was going on, so he picked up the pace a little to make sure Train was okay. When he stepped in the room, he saw Eve sitting on the large windowsill of the bay window reading a book without a care in the world. Sven was sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes as he watched Train and Rinslet yelling at each other. Kyoko was sitting in the large chair that was next to Train, trying to cling to his arm but unable to as the Black Cat was flailing them angrily at the thief.</p>
<p>"Why do you even have his number?!" Train shouted at the woman.</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at the man as she spoke. "He's my friend! Why <strong>wouldn't</strong> I have his number?"</p>
<p>Train gestured both his arms in the air which knocked Kyoko off him. "Because it's weird!"</p>
<p>"Weirder than us being chased down by a giant panther, two mad scientists, and a short man who can control bugs?!" Rinslet's rebuttal was strong, and she knew Train wouldn't have anything to say to that.</p>
<p>Train gawked at her for a minute, then rubbed his eyes in frustration, pulling his arm away from the girl next to him. "Touché..."</p>
<p>"What's the big deal, anyway? Doesn't he have the right to know?" Rinslet added as she folded her arms across her chest.</p>
<p>"That's… Not it…" Train said as he collapsed onto the couch next to Sven, pushing Kyoko away again as he rested his head in his hands. "<strong>I</strong> was going to reach out to him…"</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed and took a few steps away from Train, as if she was done with their argument. "Well, he's already on his way. He'll probably be here any minute."</p>
<p>Train pulled his hair and gave her a tired look. "You have <strong>got</strong> to be kidding me... "</p>
<p>
  <em>I wanted time to be able to at least gather my thoughts a little before I talk to him. I was going to reach out to him today, but now I don't even have time to shower before he gets here.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed could hear the frustration in his love's voice and was beginning to work out what happened. However, he wanted to be sure, so he decided to approach Eve, since she was the closest and would tell him the unaltered truth.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" He took a seat across from the girl and crossed his legs as he kept his eyes on Train.</p>
<p>Eve put her book down, the same one she had with her at Creed's concert, so she could address the man. "Rinslet texted Lin. She told him where we were and what happened to Train."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, understanding why his Kitten was upset. "<strong>Almost</strong> happened…"</p>
<p>Eve gave him a curious look, as if there was something different about him, but decided not to question it. She glanced at Train again as she spoke to Creed. "I just don't understand what Train's so upset about. If he was going to call Lin anyway, what difference does it make if Rins did it for him?"</p>
<p>Creed wasn't sure if he should explain to the girl what Train planned on doing, but decided she was trustworthy enough to keep a secret and the cat would be out of the bag soon enough. Especially if Lin was already on his way. "Train… Is going to break up with Lin."</p>
<p>Eve put her book down again and blinked at Creed, then Train. A small smile graced her lips which she subtly covered with her book again as she eyed Creed knowingly. "Good. He was forcing it. I think Rinslet is the only one who couldn't tell Train wasn't happy with him."</p>
<p>"Or she didn't care." Creed added as he watched his love continue arguing with the thief while pushing Kyoko off him. "I don't think Train was <strong>un</strong>happy. I just don't think he was ever on the same page as Lin. Emotionally speaking."</p>
<p>Eve nodded as she turned a page in her book. "I don't think they were on the same page ever. Train made it very clear from the getgo that he didn't want anything serious and turned Lin down several times. From the outside looking in, it looked like Train was forcing the relationship to spare Lin's feelings and to make himself move on from you. Lin should have seen this coming and given Train space before making a move."</p>
<p>Creed smiled happily at her. She was wise beyond her years and after watching people interact with each other, it looked as though she had learned a lot about human interactions and social cues. Eve was able to read into people better than almost everyone else in their group, including Creed. The swordsman knew Sven and the others didn't give her enough credit for the amazing young woman she was becoming.</p>
<p>As he watched his love continue fighting with Rinslet, he giggled at the angry looks Train gave the woman, then looked around the room and noticed none of his musician friends were around. "Where's everyone else?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure about everyone, but Sven checked on Anastasia this morning and she was already awake. He brought her to the kitchen for breakfast and Aimee was there as well as Dae, but we haven't seen Francisco or Sergey. The girls are still in the kitchen. It didn't seem like they wanted to hear the argument."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "That sounds about right for all of them. I'm sure the other two are still sleeping. They strike me as the type to sleep in late."</p>
<p>As he finished his sentence, he saw Eve look behind him and suddenly felt two hands grab his shoulders firmly. Sergey leaned down and whispered in his ear delicately, keeping his hands where they were as he spoke. "You worried about me, prekrasnyy?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders out of the man's grasp. "No. Just enjoying the peace of not being groped while you're gone and wondering how much longer I have until that bliss is ruined."</p>
<p>Sergey pouted at him, then gave him a quick kiss before he stood up. "You tease my heart, prekrasnyy. Is there food?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and gestured to the kitchen. "Go ask our beloved teacher. She's in the kitchen with the other women."</p>
<p>Sergey winked at him, running his fingers through his silver hair lightly, chuckling when Creed batted him away again and made his way to where his crush pointed him to. He gave Train and Rinslet a strange look as he passed them, but shrugged his shoulders and continued on his path to food. Train noticed the man walk past them and gave Creed a concerned look which made the silver man's heart set on fire.</p>
<p><em>He knows Sergey is always touching me and put aside his anger towards Rinslet and anxiety that Lin will be here soon to check on me. There </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be something there for me in his heart.</em></p>
<p>He nodded at his cat to let him know he was okay, then noticed the last of his musician friends walked through the door. Fransico rubbed his eyes and looked at Creed, asking a silent question the silver man already knew the answer to. Creed gestured to the kitchen again, smiling as the man nodded his head and ignored everyone else in the room in favor of his destination.</p>
<p>His ears perked when he heard someone trying to get in through the door. When the knob didn't turn, whoever it was began banging on it pretty roughly, as if they wanted to wake everyone in the mansion up. Creed rolled his eyes when he realized who it most likely was and stood from his spot.</p>
<p>"I'll let him in." Creed smiled kindly at Train who was giving him a nervous look.</p>
<p>
  <em>The only person Train's ever broken up with is me, and that was a clear cut reason to end our relationship. Lin is a bit more innocent than I am.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite thinking this, Creed didn't believe it was entirely true. He always thought Lin was being a bit selfish in his desires to be with Train. The first time they met, Lin kissed Train and continued making advances towards him even after being turned down several times. When Train finally did cave, it was really only out of pity for Lin and probably a bit of frustration for always having to deal with his flirtatious behavior. Yes, Train was attracted to him, but like Eve said, he made it very clear from the beginning he wasn't ready for a relationship.</p>
<p><em>Lin just wouldn't take no for an answer. Train's told me no several times and I always make sure to back off. Any slip ups I have were out of my control and any sexual encounters we've had together were started by my Kitten. I've </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>forced something on him.</em></p>
<p>That was only partially true. Back when they were in the Apostles together, Creed started forcing Train to stay inside so he wouldn't leave, but he understood now how wrong that was. It became one of the many things he was sorry for. Creed also knew Lin didn't force anything on Train either, but he was certainly persuasive enough to encourage Train to say yes. Which Creed thought was almost as bad as forcing his beloved to do things his heart really didn't want to. He wasn't sure how he was able to do it, but he was able to turn Train's constant "no's" into hesitant "yeses".</p>
<p>
  <em>He's a lot like Sergey. Maybe they'll get along and both of them will be taken off Train and my's hands…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed opened the door quickly and had to force himself from smiling when he looked down at the shorter man. He didn't want his body to give away how excited he was about the conversation he knew Number X was going to have with Train, so he had to work extra hard to make sure his smile looked genuine and his eyes were normal.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Number X. Train is-"</p>
<p>Creed didn't get a chance to finish his statement as the shorter man pushed past him and ran into the mansion. The silver man watched as Lin ran down the hall and stopped when he reached the doorway that led to the common room. Creed closed and locked the door, then followed after him. He made it to the doorway just in time to see Train standing up to greet the number and watched as Lin threw himself at his beloved, wrapping his arms around his neck as he buried his head into his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train, I'm so happy you're okay! I got here as soon as I could."</p>
<p>When Train felt a few tears falling from the man's eyes his body went cold. He looked up at Creed for strength and was able to take in a deep breath to calm himself down when he saw his ex-partner smiling reassuringly at him. Train patted the man's head as platonically as possible, not wanting to encourage his loving behavior since he knew their relationship wasn't going to be intact much longer.</p>
<p>"Thanks to Creed. He was able to keep us <strong>all</strong> safe." He smiled at Creed as he spoke, knowing his eyes were changing their hue again as he watched his ex-lover smile back at him.</p>
<p>Lin pulled back a little and looked up at Train with slight confusion in his eyes. Between his strange pat on the head and barely responding to his worried words, he was concerned something might have been wrong. When he saw his Sweet Cat giving Creed a lovingly look, he narrowed his eyes and then looked at the silver man. He clung to Train a bit tighter, nodded at the man gratefully.</p>
<p>"Thank you for protecting my lover, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and took his spot across from Eve again. "You know I would never let anyone hurt Train."</p>
<p>Lin was not happy with his response and made sure Creed knew it. "I would have been there if I wasn't needed at Chronos. You know that."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, but ignored the man's angry look as he leaned over and tried to read the book with Eve. The bio-girl glanced at Lin, then moved over a little so Creed could sit next to her and opened her book a little more so the man could read. Creed's refusal to argue with him only made Lin more frustrated, but he knew it was more at himself than at anyone else. He hated himself for not being there for Train and hated even more that Creed <strong>had</strong> been there for Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train knows it's not my fault, right? He knows how it is with Chronos. He knows I would do anything for him…</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, well, well, who's this pulchritudinous young man?"</p>
<p>Lin was still clinging to Train's shirt as Sergey addressed him, the rest of the musicians walking in behind him. Anastasia was being helped to the couch by Aimee while Francisco and Dae sat on the opposite couch, sipping coffee that must have been brewed hours ago. Number X frowned at the man as he tried to grab his face and pressed his body against Train's.</p>
<p>Train watched the interaction between the two of them and decided to answer for him. "Sergey, this is Lin. Lin, this is Sergey. An… enthusiastic clarinetist."</p>
<p>Sergey rolled his eyes and walked towards Creed. "Yeshche odin krasivyy muzhchina, vlyublennyy v koshku. Tebe deystvitel'no povezlo." (1)</p>
<p>Lin watched as the man took a seat across from Creed on the bay window. When he reached out to tickle Creed's foot, the silver man glared at him and pulled his legs up to his chest, moving a little closer to Eve as he tried to concentrate on the book she was holding.</p>
<p>Understanding who else the Russian man meant, Lin clung to his boyfriend a bit more possessively. "Izvinite, chto razocharoval vas, no moye serdtse prinadlezhit Train." (2)</p>
<p>Sergey pulled away from his teasings of Creed as he blinked at the man. "Mne govorili eto ran'she…" (3) He turned back to Creed curiously. "Just how many of you speak Russian?"</p>
<p>Eve raised her hand, but did not look away from her book. "YA govoryu nemnogo." (4)</p>
<p>Sergey blinked at her. "YA nachinayu chuvstvovat' sebya neoriginal'nym." (5)</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Chronos are required to learn as many languages as possible. Lin works for them. Eve learned on her own because she's such a bright young lady."</p>
<p>Eve smiled at him, then went back to her book, ignoring the confused look the blonde man gave her. During all this time, Lin did not let go of Train and Train continued to look uncomfortable. While a part of him was happy the conversation had changed to something other than himself and Lin, he still knew that didn't change the conversation they needed to have. He glanced over at Anastasia who seemed to be amused by everyone in the room. When she felt Train's eyes on her, she smiled warmly and nodded her head. She knew what Train was about to do, and the cat was sure she was trying to give him the strength to actually do it.</p>
<p>"Lin… Can we talk? Privately?"</p>
<p>Lin looked up at his lover, not liking the look on his face or the tone of his voice, but nodded nonetheless. He took Train's hand as they left the room, then frowned painfully when he felt the cat pull it away as he left the room quickly. Lin paused for a second, then followed after him. A thought occurred to him and he turned around to address the rest of the group one last time.</p>
<p>"Sephiria will be here soon. She wants to talk to everyone about what happened with the Apostles yesterday."</p>
<p>Before he left, he glanced at Creed who had his legs pulled up to his chest, smacking Sergey's hand away every so often as he tried to read the book with Eve. However, he noticed the silver man was watching Train leave with an eager look on his face, which for some reason made him feel more anxious about whatever his boyfriend wanted to talk to him about.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he mad at me? Shouldn't he understand that I couldn't be there because of Chronos? Besides, Train can take care of himself. From what Rinslet described, it sounded like Doctor just got the drop on him and the whole night ended up amounting to nothing.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin followed his lover down the hallway and towards what he assumed was the back of the mansion. Train reached a door and stepped outside, holding it for Lin and waited for him to walk outside. He watched as the man tried to give him a loving smile, but was able to see the unease in his eyes. Train could tell he was worried about whatever they were going to talk about and felt his heart sink.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. I need to do this. This needs to happen.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin walked over to the small gazebo he noticed a few steps away, figuring that was the best place for them to talk. Train watched him take a seat and waited for the cat to follow, but he found his feet didn't seem to want to move. Instead, he looked around the garden that the back of the mansion led to and noticed rows of dying roses throughout it. Train frowned sadly and walked over to a bunch that seemed to be in better shape. He knelt down and inspected them, smiling nostalgically as he fingered them delicately.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if Creed is going to try and tend to these while we're here…</em>
</p>
<p>A part of him hoped he would start receiving the roses again, but he refused to acknowledge that part of him right now. Creed had stopped giving them to him and he was beginning to miss it, but he understood why it happened. He was actually grateful his ex-lover put a stop to it because it gave him one less thing to worry about.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed has been doing a good job at being supportive of me and Lin and giving me my space. Yeah, he's slipped up a few times, but nothing that isn't easily forgivable. Anything physical that happened between us was started by me and with how badly he wants to be with me again, I can't expect him to say no.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced up and looked further down the garden to see if he could see the flowers he used to give Creed. He frowned when he realized that he couldn't, then sighed and stood back up. He turned around and walked towards the gazebo, knowing he was procrastinating too much and forced himself to approach his current lover. Train shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, doing his best to ready his heart to break Lin's.</p>
<p>As soon as he sat down, Lin wrapped his arms around his neck again and pulled him in for a kiss. Train froze and kept his hands away from the number, eyes wide as he tried to search his brain for what to do. When Lin tried to deepen the kiss, Train knew that was enough and pushed him off. He gripped his shoulder gently and gave him a sympathetic look.</p>
<p>"Lin… We need to talk."</p>
<p>Number X frowned at his boyfriend and tried to kiss him again. When Train pushed him away once more, he felt his skin get cold and his heart began to quake painfully. "Are you… Mad at me, Train?"</p>
<p>"No." Train said responded quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm mad at myself. Mad that I gave in so easily even when I knew I didn't feel the same way about him that he feels about me.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin's anxiety was beginning to rise again when he heard the tone of Train's voice and noticed he would not make eye contact with him. "Then what's wrong? Did something happen?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared down at the floor. "So much…"</p>
<p>Lin cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's only been three days since I last saw you and everything seemed fine when I left. Does this have something to do with the Apostles? With what happened last night?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. Why would it have anything to do with that?" Seeing Lin pout at the tone of his voice, Train sighed again and regretted the way he just spoke. "Sorry… Didn't mean for that to come out so bitter."</p>
<p>"Train…" Lin leaned over and wrapped one hand around the cat's arm, the other running through his hair soothingly as he spoke. "You can tell me anything. It doesn't matter what you're going to say, I'll love you no matter what. Nothing you can say or do will even change my feelings for you."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the man from the corner of his eye and groaned quietly as he pushed his hands away. "I have a feeling that won't be true very soon…"</p>
<p>Lin felt himself beginning to shake a little and his heart was trembling so quickly that he thought he was going to pass out. His logical mind was starting to figure out where Train was going with this, but desperately didn't want it to happen. "Train… I love you…"</p>
<p>Train stared into Lin's somber, yet frenzied eyes and felt the world begin to spin around him. He had never done anything like this before, and it was proving to be the most difficult thing he had ever done. When he left Creed, he was so angry and justified in his reasonings that despite how hard it was to walk away from him, he didn't feel guilty. With Creed, his heart was broken and he felt empty and distraught, but it was not hard to leave him. Ending it with Lin made him feel guilty, which is what made this so difficult.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just do it. Just get it over with. Dragging it out like this is only going to make the conclusion that much harder.</em>
</p>
<p>"Lin…" Train turned his body so he was looking the man in the eyes, understanding it was going to be painful to see how much he was about to hurt him, but knowing it was the most respectful way to do it. "Lin… I… I can't do this anymore."</p>
<p>Lin felt his body shaking even more, beginning to fall into denial almost immediately. "Do what?"</p>
<p>Train gestured between the two of them. "This. Us. I… I can't…"</p>
<p>Lin knew the tears were starting to form in his eyes and he shook his head. "Yes, you can. Why do you think you can't?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and scooted a bit away from the number. "No. I can't. I can't keep lying to myself, to you. I just… Don't feel the same way about you."</p>
<p>Lin took a deep breath to prevent himself from crying and tried to be a little more forceful with his words. "You <strong>haven't</strong> been lying to me. You've been honest from the beginning. You told me you weren't ready and I said that was fine. I said I didn't care. I told you I would wait for you until you finally returned my feelings."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him. "I've known you for almost a year now and nothing has changed."</p>
<p>Lin took another breath. "But we've only been official for a few a weeks! You need to give it time! We need more time. We can-"</p>
<p>"No." Train said firmly, wishing he had been this firm from the beginning. This all might have been avoided if he was. "No. It's not fair to you. It's not fair for you to be with someone who doesn't feel as strongly as you do. You deserve better, Lin."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head wildly and jumped forward to wrap his arms desperately around the cat. "No! You're exactly what I deserve, what I need, what I <strong>want</strong>! You can't tell me you feel <strong>nothing</strong> for me!"</p>
<p>Train sighed again and grabbed the man by his shoulders, pushing him away gently. "I'm not saying I don't feel <strong>anything</strong> for you. I'm just saying I can't keep leading you to believe I will ever be on the same level as you."</p>
<p>"But what if you get there?" Lin said, his hands wanting to touch the gunman so badly, but being held still by the very man he needed to hold. "What if you finally get there and we're not together?"</p>
<p>Train paused for a second, not understanding why he didn't see it was wrong for him to be with someone he didn't love. "We can't play the 'what if' game when it comes to something so sensitive…"</p>
<p>"That's not fair…" Lin said as he lowered his head, knowing tears were beginning to fall. "I told you my heart was going to be <strong>my </strong>responsibility. I told you I would wait! Why are you leaving me before we even got started?"</p>
<p>"Because it's better to end it sooner than later." Train added firmly.</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "No it's not… I've already fallen for you… The best thing you can do for me is to be with me. Even if you don't love me…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and let him go again, but grabbed him once more when Lin threw himself at him again. "If you don't care enough about your own feelings to understand why it's wrong for me to be with you, then try to understand mine."</p>
<p>Lin sobbed quietly as he leaned forward and pressed his head against Train's chest. "I do understand your feelings… And I'm fine with it… As long as I can be with you, I'm fine with it…."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the man and shook him a little to get him to look at him again. "I don't think you do. You're so fixated on the idea of being with me that you're ignoring what <strong>I </strong>want."</p>
<p>The short man sobbed again. "Then what <strong>do </strong>you want, Train…"</p>
<p>The Black Cat lessened his hold on the man, but made sure to keep eye contact with him. "I just told you what I want…"</p>
<p>Lin sobbed again and cuddled himself against Train's chest. "Why don't you love me? What's so wrong with me?"</p>
<p>Train watched the man cry into his chest for a few minutes, but did not push him away. "I… Don't know. But, there's <strong>nothing</strong> wrong with you."</p>
<p>The number clung to Train's shirt and buried his face as deep into the man he loved as he could. "Don't I make you happy? Don't you enjoy being with me?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and patted the man's back. "I do… But not in the same way you enjoy being with me." He pushed the man away again, then cupped his hand on his chin to make sure he looked him in the eyes as he said his next words. "I care about you, Lin. This doesn't mean I hate you, this just means we can't be together anymore."</p>
<p>Lin sobbed again, his words shaking as he spoke. "Do you… Still want me in your life?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and smiled. "I can't imagine it without you."</p>
<p>Lin grabbed the hand that held his face and tried to give Train a pleading look. "Then just be with me… You can learn to love me, I know it."</p>
<p>Train sighed and let the man go, pulling Lin's hand away as he moved back on the bench they sat on. "Love isn't something you learn… It's something that happens."</p>
<p>Lin noticed Train look over to the side at the window where Creed was still sitting. The silver man had apparently been watching them and jumped a little when Lin looked at him. Number X narrowed his eyes and turned angrily back to Train.</p>
<p>"Does this have anything to do with <strong>him</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush a little, then turned back to Lin quickly. "No. This is all me."</p>
<p>Lin frowned and grabbed the hands that held him again, desperate for any contact from the man. "Then why has he been staring at us?"</p>
<p>Train glanced back over at the window, watching as Creed pushed Sergey away and gave the clarinetist a stern look. The swordsman looked over at Train again, smiling kindly which caused the cat to smile in return. Lin noticed the interaction and grabbed Train's face again, turning him back so he was looking at the shorter man again. Number X leaned forward and kissed Train frantically, hoping the cat would feel how much he loved him in the embrace.</p>
<p>It did not last long as Train pushed him away quickly and gave him a solemn look. "Lin… You can't do that anymore."</p>
<p>Lin narrowed his eyes at Train, knowing they were filled with tears as he spoke. "But Creed can?"</p>
<p>Train blushed, but shook his head quick enough that Lin didn't notice. "No. Why do you think this is all about him?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned and let out another sob as he tried to push himself back against Train's chest. "Because I know you still feel something for him. I know you spend every second with him when I'm not around and I know how desperately he loves you. You have a history with him and he's always with you. How am I <strong>not</strong> supposed to think this has something to do with him?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed the man away again as he moved further back on the bench. "Because I can't be with <strong>anyone</strong> right now. Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I'm going to go running back to Creed. Especially not after what he did." He was surprised with himself that that was the last thing he listed as a reason why he couldn't be with Creed again.</p>
<p>Lin reached out to Train again and fell against his chest one more. "But there are still unresolved emotions between you two…"</p>
<p>Train nodded and decided to allow the man to cling to him for a little. "Right, and while that's <strong>one</strong> reason I need to be alone, it's not the <strong>only</strong> reason. This has nothing to do with Creed or you. This all has to do with me figuring out what I want."</p>
<p>Lin looked up, feeling a bit of hope return as he gazed into those golden eyes he loved so much. "Does that mean I still have a chance?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him, suddenly feeling like he was talking to Creed and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't confusing the men. "I'm not going to say yes to that question."</p>
<p>Lin smiled a little, tears still falling from his eyes as he spoke. "But, you're not going to say no either?"</p>
<p>Train pushed the man away and stood up. "That's not a fair question and you know it. This whole thing started with me giving you what you wanted because I didn't want to hurt you, but now I ended up hurting you more than I ever intended. I'm not going to do that again."</p>
<p>Lin watched him stand, his heart screaming at him to wrap his arms around Train's waist and beg for him not to do this, but chose to remain seated. "But… You still want me in your life?"</p>
<p>Train smiled at him and nodded. "As long as you still want to be a part of it, I don't want you to leave completely."</p>
<p>Lin tried to smile, but knew it was weak. "I don't know what I'd do without you… I love you, Train. I <strong>can't</strong> have you out of mine completely."</p>
<p>
  <em>And in the meantime, maybe I can continue chipping away at that stubborn heart of yours…</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned down at the man, his face showing what he was thinking and sighed. "I'm not going to give you any affirmative statement towards your feelings for me. I can't. I refuse to keep giving you hope when I don't feel the same way about you."</p>
<p>Lin whimpered quietly, then nodded his head in understanding. "As long as you still want me in your life… I guess… That's enough… For now."</p>
<p>Train gave him another firm look. "Don't do that."</p>
<p>Lin frowned and looked sadly at Train. "Do what?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Don't start speaking so open endedly. That's one of the things that got us here in the first place."</p>
<p>Lin sobbed again and nodded his head in understanding. "I'm sorry I pushed this relationship on you, Train… I know you blame yourself, but… I guess I could have been a little less manipulative."</p>
<p>Train frowned down at him. "Don't start apologizing to me. You're <strong>not</strong> the bad guy here."</p>
<p>Lin wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "You can <strong>never </strong>be the bad guy…"</p>
<p>Train knew Lin didn't intend for him to hear that, but he did. His heart broke for the man, and he could tell Lin was completely destroyed. He was actually doing a pretty good job keeping it together, but Train had a feeling that was for his benefit. Chances were as soon as he was alone, he'd completely fall apart.</p>
<p>
  <em>I appreciate his strength for trying to hide his pain from me, but that's not fair to him. He should be able to let it out…</em>
</p>
<p>Train was hurt too, but not for the same reason Lin was. He was hurt because he knew he broke someone else's heart, but he also couldn't help but feel a bit lighter. A part of him felt like he was being held hostage in the relationship and that Lin was preventing himself from finding someone who could give him what he wanted. Train wasn't going to tell him that, since he knew it would only make everything worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is why I decided to not tell him about Creed. He already thinks this is because of him and hates him for so many other reasons, I don't need to give him one more thing to hold over Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, Train knew Creed was at least a part of it. However, he felt a lot better now that he let Lin go. He felt like he could breathe again, as if he was finally listening to his heart. While it still felt heavy from guilt at breaking Lin's heart and confused at what he felt for Creed, at least now it didn't feel like it hard to force itself to feel something that just wasn't there.</p>
<p>
  <em>This wasn't a healthy relationship. I know he loves me, but that's not enough to keep a relationship going. And now… I feel like I can breathe a bit better.</em>
</p>
<p>Train looked over at the window again where Creed was. He smiled when the man made eye contact with him and waved kindly. Train chuckled a little when the silver man kicked his feet at Sergey and yelled at him again. Knowing Lin was still sitting in front of him, Train shook himself and turned back to the man. He was relieved to notice Lin didn't see him being distracted by Creed and let out a quiet breath.</p>
<p>The Black Cat frowned when he noticed how hard Lin was trying not to cry again and looked to the side where the living batch of roses sat. Wanting to make the man feel a little better, Train stepped over to the flowers and picked one that looked to be in the best shape. He walked back over to Lin and offered it to him, giving the man a sincere smile as he looked down at him.</p>
<p>"I never meant to hurt you, Lin. I hope you know that."</p>
<p>Lin looked at his Sweet Cat, then at the rose and smiled sadly, choking back another sob as he took it from him. "I know, Train… And I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry I guilted you into this in the first place." He smelled it blissfully and locked eyes with Train. "...And I want you to know I still love you… I think I always will…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hopefully you'll be able to move on."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "You're addictive, Train. And you're already in my system. I'm not going to be able to just rid myself of you."</p>
<p>Train tried to give him a cheeky smile. "Well, hopefully you can detox from me and realize you deserve someone better."</p>
<p>Lin felt another tear fall from his cheek as he tried to smile warmly at the man who stole his heart. "I'll never be able to find someone better than you…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at him, his heart breaking again for the man and knew there was nothing he could say to that. He decided to look back at the window and noticed Creed, Eve, and Sergey were all looking rather seriously at something Train couldn't see. He squinted his eyes and tried to lean to the side a little, but made a frustrated noise when he saw that it didn't help.</p>
<p>"It's probably Sephiria." Lin said, noticing the Black Cat's strange demeanor and smiling lovingly at his useless tactics to try and see through the window. When Train gave him a confused look, Lin took a deep breath to try to make himself sound calm. "I told her what happened with the Apostles trying to take you and she wants to talk to everyone. I'm sorry, Train, but I had to. It's my job."</p>
<p>Train brushed his apologies away and nodded. "I understand. I'm not upset. We should probably go talk to her."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "You go. She knows I'm here and won't need to talk to me just yet. Besides…" He looked at Train, whined sadly, then looked out at the garden. "I… Need a minute."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the man, then patted his shoulder kindly, feeling his heart break again at the depressed whimper Lin let out. "Okay. Come back in whenever you're ready. You're always welcomed with us."</p>
<p>Lin nodded, but did not look at Train since he knew it would only make him cry again. "Thank you, Train… You have no idea how much your kindness means to me…"</p>
<p>Train stepped away from the man and back towards the house. Before he walked in, he looked back at Lin one more time and saw the man crying freely. He wanted to go back and comfort him, but he knew they would only make things worse. After all, he was the one that hurt Lin. Comforting him would only send him the wrong signals and most likely cause more pain.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath to regain his composure and stepped through the door. As soon as he stepped in, he looked down the hallway and say Belze standing at the doorway that led to the common area where everyone else was. Number II looked at Train and nodded his head, then turned back to the room full of people. The cat had a feeling Belze had his eyes on Sephiria, since that's pretty much where he was always looking. Train walked to the doorway, squeezing past the large man as he stepped back into the room.</p>
<p>As soon as he walked into the room, Sephiria stopped talking and all eyes fell on him. Train gave everyone a strange look as he slowly continued walking in the room. "I'm used to being the center of attention, but this is a bit ridiculous. Shouldn't we be listening to Sephiria?"</p>
<p>"Where's Number X?" Sephiria asked when he noticed the Black Cat was alone.</p>
<p>Train gestured to where he came from. "He's outside. He… Needs a minute before he can join us."</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Train turned to see Creed giving him a concerned look. He was still sitting on the bay window with Eve, but this time on the edge instead of against the wall. Train smiled at him and nodded, but did not give a verbal response. He leapt over the back of one of the couches, landing between Rinslet and Jenos and putting his arm around both of them. Rinslet rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away while Jenos gave him a strange look before scooting away from the weird cat.</p>
<p>Rinslet looked Train up and down, as if she was accusing him of himself. "Is <strong>Lin</strong> okay?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at her, then glanced out the window where the man in question was. "I hope he will be..."</p>
<p>"He will be. Number X is resilient." She looked at Train seriously, who squirmed a little under her stern look.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do they all know what happened? Did Creed tell them?</em>
</p>
<p>Train looked at Creed who shrugged his shoulders and gave him an innocent look. That was all the cat needed to be assured his ex-partner didn't say anything, since he knew Creed went out of his way to tell him every little thing he thought of or heard or was told. It was his way of trying to gain Train's trust back, it was working.</p>
<p>"Heartnet, I know you were knocked out for most of it, but do you remember anything that happened last night?"</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush as he looked at the Chronos leader. "Wh-what do you mean?" He glanced at Creed quickly who was doing his best to stifle a laugh since he knew what the gunman was getting so flustered about.</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "With the Apostles. Do you remember anything?"</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief, then laughed a little at himself. "The only thing I remember after leaving the concert was walking a few blocks away and seeing a small, black cat."</p>
<p>Sephiria tilted her head in confusion. "A black cat?"</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed and knew the man didn't tell them anything. It appeared as though he was erring on the side of caution since letting them know he and Creed talked about what happened, they might start asking other questions too. He gave the silver man a grateful smile and forced himself to look away when Creed blushed and smiled back.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm thinking that it must have been Aja since it hypnotized me. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out. With how long I was out for, I assumed it must have been Shikis bugs that put me under."</p>
<p>Sephiria noticed the looks he kept sharing with Creed and decided it was something she needed to question Lin about later, even though she knew it would make him uncomfortable to talk about the Black Cat's ex-lover.</p>
<p>The Chronos leader took a seat in a nearby empty chair, putting her sword on her lap which made the musicians in the room uneasy. "How can you be so sure it wasn't Aja that knocked you out?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I've experienced what it's like to be knocked out by Shiki's bugs before. You wake up like you're hung over and that's <strong>definitely</strong> how I felt when I woke up." He saw Creed give him a sad look and decided to add a bit more to his sentence. "It only lasts for a few minutes though."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Creed as he breathed in relief. She looked back at Train to continue. "And based on what everyone else has said, it sounds like Shiki was there. So it makes sense that it was him." She paused and looked down for a pensive second. "That means that beast can change sizes."</p>
<p>The room was quiet for a second before Sergey attempted to whisper something in Anastasia's ear. "Eto okazyvayetsya yeshche boleye strannym, chem ya dumal…" (6)</p>
<p>Sephiria gave him a firm look as she spoke. "Sledi za svoim tonom. Vy zdes' tol'ko kak svidetel'." (7)</p>
<p>Anastasia smacked him with her cane. "Honestly, do you have no memory at all? Chronos speak almost every language. Just stick to one."</p>
<p>Sergey frowned at her, then leaned back into the couch. It seemed the musicians decided to gather on one couch, most likely to make themselves feel more comfortable in a room full of sweepers and assassins. Train couldn't blame them, but also hoped they knew they were all safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one in this room will hurt them. Especially Sephiria. She always goes out of her way to keep innocent people safe.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yes, she can change size at will now. After fighting with her, I can also say there is a way to take her down."</p>
<p>Everyone looked at Creed, who decided to get the conversation back on track. "If you don't mind my overstepping for a second, Sephiria, but there really isn't much everyone else can say about what happened. Train was knocked out the entire time, Eve flew away with Anastasia before the fight even got started, and Sven, Rinslet, and Kyoko led everyone else away. No offense to them, but I'm the only one who can really tell you what happened."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his sweeper friends to see if they were offended and smiled slightly when he saw they actually looked relieved. Chances were they were happy he was trying to take Chronos off their hands. Sephiria had been questioning them pretty hard, but Creed was really the only one who was able to respond. After all, he was right. He was the only one who was fighting Doctor and Shiki.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm also the only one that spoke with them. I'm not even sure anyone else noticed Allie Hue was there before they left. We ran off so quickly and we were too distracted by Aja they might not have even seen her.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria seemed to consider what Creed said, then stood up. "Then, if you don't mind, can we speak in private?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and stood as well. "Should we go to-"</p>
<p>"-Not the garden." Train added in quickly, earning a confused look from Creed.</p>
<p>The silver man frowned knowingly at his beloved, then nodded in understanding and looked back at Sephiria. "There's actually a conference room in the mansion. Does that work?"</p>
<p>Number One gave Train a concerned look, then nodded at Creed. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>Creed walked past everyone in the room, giving Train an adoring smile before he left, knowing Sephiria was following behind him. The room wasn't far away, just up one flight of stairs and down another hall, but he still made sure to move quickly. He wanted to get this conversation over with so he could go check on his beloved again.</p>
<p>
  <em>He implied he was okay, but I need to make sure. I also really want to know what happened with him and Lin. It's obvious Train broke it off with him and I know it's really none of my business, but still…</em>
</p>
<p>Once they were in the room, Creed took a seat at one end of the table and gestured for Sephiria to sit wherever she wanted. The woman did as he silently requested and set her sword on the table. Creed couldn't help but think she was attempting to be a bit intimidating which actually hurt his feelings more than daunted him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean, really. Does she think I'm going to start something with Belze and Train in the next room? Not only would Train be angry with me, but Belze wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I'm also not about to take on the two strongest numbers by myself while pissing Train off.</em>
</p>
<p>"So…" Sephiria started off. "Start from the beginning."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a curious look and chuckled lightly. "Why do I feel like I'm at Chronos again?" He sighed when he saw her serious face and did as he was ordered. "Well, Train started it off correctly. One minute he was with us and the next he was gone. I found him falling asleep down an alley."</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him. "Since when do you lose track of the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at her in return, but kept his voice calm. "I was… Distracted by my other friends…"</p>
<p>Sephiria could tell that was embarrassing for him to admit, but it actually comforted her to know he was beginning to care about people other than Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>That shows he's capable of feeling human emotions for someone other than the Black Cat. And with how obsessed he is with him, it's significant to hear him admit he cares about other people. Maybe he really is changing…</em>
</p>
<p>She also knew he was probably calming down due to being with Train all the time. Also, without the influence of Chronos, his mind may have been working more clearly. Still, she was worried that he might not stay this way. After all, one of the reasons they concentrated so much of their efforts on him and gave him so many of their resources was to keep him under control.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it wasn't working how we intended… Maybe Creed just needed someone like Train to give him attention and a chance to make a life for himself. Is it possible we were actually </em>
  <em>
    <strong>hurting </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Creed or making him worse?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head and nodded at Creed. "Understood. Please continue."</p>
<p>It was Creed's turn to look curious now, but he did as he was told nonetheless. "After I found him, I saw the black cat he was talking about. We all witnessed it change size and turn into Aja. During the fight, I noticed her changing sizes slightly, but nothing as drastic from changing from the size of a house cat to a monstrous panther."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Did she get any bigger than she did the first time we encountered her?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. But at least we know now she can control it."</p>
<p>"Doctor didn't command her to?" Sephiria's voice was concerned as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Again, no. It was almost like she knew what Doctor was going to say before he said it. I think their connection has grown."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "That's not good."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "That's a light way of putting it. If it helps, nothing seems to have changed with Shiki's abilities. He was the one that told them to leave."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Doesn't sound like it was a well thought out plan. Which is surprising for Charden."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "I don't think it was Charden's plan." Seeing the bewildered look from Number One, he continued. "Shiki seemed to <strong>think </strong>it was Charden's plan, but based on the way Doctor and Allie Hue were acting, I don't think it was true. As you said, Charden would have come up with something more thought out."</p>
<p>Sephiria widened her eyes slightly when she heard the woman's name. "Hue was there?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. She was the other reason Doctor finally left. Shiki departed pretty quickly after everyone ran off in the other direction leaving Kanzaki and Aja to fend for themselves."</p>
<p>Sephiria leaned forward and leaned on the table. "You said before you might have found a way to defeat Aja. Is that true?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled proudly. "Attack her quick and don't stop. I went at her pretty hard and didn't let up for a second. It gave her very little time to recover and caused Doctor to panic."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "Don't you think he'll just give her more nanomachines now? To help her recover quicker?"</p>
<p>The silver man shrugged his shoulders "Probably. But, if you set a lot of numbers at her and tell them to never let up, it might still work. Besides, Doctor is attached enough to her that if he sees her hurting too much, he becomes too distracted to use his own Tao. I was shocked that he only used Aja to come after me."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in agreement, impressed with the man's ability to come up with a good, reasonable plan on the spot. "Guess that logical brain of yours is why you were able to create such a powerful terrorist group."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Sephiria… I… I did it for Train. But, Train did it for the wrong reasons which is also my fault. And again, I'm sorry for that."</p>
<p>Sephiria watched the man's demeanor change and felt a pang of guilt for him. "Apologize by helping us."</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head and gave her a curious look. "Isn't that what I'm doing now?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I mean keep giving me information."</p>
<p>Creed's look did not change. "Have we not been?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was confused at first, then sighed in understanding. "You mean all the documents on the Apostles you've found…"</p>
<p>The swordsman nodded. "Yes. Hasn't Lin been giving them to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She said quickly. "Sometimes I feel like it takes longer than necessary. Do you know why that is?"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself begin to panic, but was able to push it aside quickly. "That sounds like a question for Number X. We give him everything as soon as we find it and he's often there when we do." Seeing she wasn't convinced, but not willing to have that conversation, Creed brought them back to the previous night's events. "Don't you want to know about what happened last night?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, then nodded. "What other information do you have for me?"</p>
<p>Creed thought about it, then shook his head slowly. "Actually, I think that's it." He looked up at the ceiling and began counting on his fingers. "Shiki showed no signs of change in his abilities, Allie Hue was there, they all left pretty quickly, and Aja needs fast, repeating attacks to take her down. Is there anything else you want to know?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glared at him for his sarcastic tone of voice, but knew he was kidding and was able to push the feeling aside.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, he's turning more and more into Heartnet. Though, I guess that's a good thing since I know Train will never hurt anyone again let alone rejoin the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>"How sure are you that this wasn't Charden's plan?" Sephiria wanted to be completely certain of this before he came to any conclusions.</p>
<p>Creed made sure he looked in her eyes as he spoke. "Very sure. That plan was far too impulsive to be of one his. I think Doctor just got impatient and decided to go after Train on his own."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded slowly. "...And what exactly do they want with Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Creed looked sick as he spoke. "...Nothing good, I'm sure… Doctor was constantly asking to use him for experience when we were running the Apostles together. He never said what those experiments were, but knowing Doctor… Nothing good."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned and nodded in agreement. "Yes. If it's anything like that beast he created, I doubt it would be anything good."</p>
<p>A part of her wanted to question if Creed was holding something about Kanzaki back, but since this involved his precious cat, she knew he would never do that. He would do anything and tell her everything she wanted to know if it meant keeping Train safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed would never hold anything back when it comes to Heartnet's safety. I know he's telling me the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>"I know Charden is interested in getting us both back, but he's not so desperate to go through such a terrible plan. He's probably already realized we won't be joining them again and most likely wants us dead now." Creed frowned and looked out the window as he spoke. "Doctor has… different intentions with Train than Charden does."</p>
<p>Sephiria stared at the man as he became wistful while thinking about the Black Cat's future. "That's further proof this probably wasn't Charden's plan. While it sounds like Doctor wants to hold Heartnet hostage, Flamberg wants him dead." Seeing that only made Creed more anxious, she changed the subject slightly. "I must say… Knowing Kanzaki did something that was potentially against Charden's orders is promising…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in agreement, but did not change the worried look in his eyes. "It shows a weakness in their order or leadership. Doctor has a lot of sway in that group. Both from the fear he instills in people and the power he wields with his experiments."</p>
<p>Sephiria raised her eyebrows. "That's good to know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed is starting to prove pretty useful to our cause. Maybe I should talk to him more about the ins and outs of the group. I just thought they would be completely different under Charden's leadership.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew that was true, but chances were Creed knew more about the people in the group than anyone else. "Creed… Would you be willing to talk more about the people in the group? It might give us more insight into how they think."</p>
<p>Creed turned his eyes back to her and tried to change his sad expression that was still on his face for thinking about what the Apostles wanted from his beloved. "Is there anything else you want to know about last night?"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at him. "Is there anything else you can think of that was important?"</p>
<p>Creed thought for a second, then shook his head and watched as Sephiria gestured for him to continue. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What do you want to know about the other Taoists?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed and Sephiria were in the conference room for longer than he thought they would be. He ended up telling her everything about everyone in the group that he knew and they were talking for so long now, the sun was beginning to set. There were most likely a lot of new people now, but Creed divulged everything he could about everyone else. That included their background stories and how he found them.</p>
<p>When they finally went back, Creed immediately saw his beloved sitting on the large arm chair, pushing Kyoko aside in annoyance as the girl continued to try clinging to him. Eve was still sitting on the bay window reading her book, except now Sven had joined her, but he was staring out the window instead of reading with her like Creed had been. Anastasia and Aimee had not moved from their position on the couch and the older woman seemed to be engaged in conversation with Train whenever he wasn't pushing the teen girl off him.</p>
<p>Belze was still standing in the doorway, which made it difficult for Creed to enter the room, but he managed to squeeze by despite the large man blocking the door. He didn't see Rinslet, Jenos, Francisco, and Dae, but he noticed that Lin was back and staring longingly at Train. However, Creed was happy to see Sergey seemed to be paying attention to the number now, but it was more tame than when he harassed Creed. He also noticed that as soon as he walked in the room, Sergey looked at him and winked, seemingly forgetting about the depressed man sitting next to him on the couch.</p>
<p>Creed completely ignored him in favor of Train, giving him a sad look which his cat didn't have time to notice as he had to push Kyoko away again. Deciding to lend his love a hand, Creed took a seat in the armchair next to Train, giving the girl a dirty look which seemed to be enough to warn her to back off. She heeded his silent command and walked over to the window with Eve, crawling over the young girl so she could sit on the other side of her. Lin also seemed to be a bit relieved by this change, but was unwilling to do it himself or admit he was happy Creed did it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know how he feels. He wants to be protective of Train, but he's worried if he is, Train will hate him. Now that they're not together anymore, he needs to learn how to walk the fine line of annoying Train with your love and flattering him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed had learned how to walk this line fairly well. He knew his beloved hated when Kyoko clung to him and would be happy with anyone for pulling her off him. It just happened to be Creed was the first to always notice and act on it. He thought that maybe now that Lin saw Creed scare the girl away, he would know it was safe to do that. When he saw the number give him a slightly angry look, Creed sighed and decided to stare at Train instead.</p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to be subtly nice again and he pushed it away. Guess I can't blame him. He probably blames me for Train breaking up with him…</em>
</p>
<p>Belze made room for Sephiria as she entered and smiled warmly at her. Creed glanced over at the two when she walked in and noticed the exchange, giving them a small smile. He elbowed his Kitten to get his take on the encounter, then rolled his eyes and giggled slightly when he saw the confused look Train gave him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll have to explain it to him later. That was almost too subtle even for me.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria did not sit when she came back, making everyone believe she wouldn't be there much longer. "I think we've taken up enough of your time. We'll be taking our leave soon."</p>
<p>Train frowned and checked the time on the large clock above the doorway. "Aww, so soon? But it's only been five hours! We didn't get a chance to catch up!"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes, ignoring the cat in favor of Lin. "Number X, you are to stay here with everyone in case the Apostles make a move against them. I assume that's okay?"</p>
<p>Lin looked a bit upset at her statement, glancing at Train wistfully a few times before slowly nodding his head. "Yes."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the man's reaction, looking at his beloved to see how he took that bit of news as well. Train looked uncomfortable, but I understood why he needed to stay. At least Sephiria tried to consider the number's feelings.</p>
<p>At that moment, Jenos re-entered the room from the kitchen, allowing some sweet smells to waft in which let Creed know where everyone else had gone and what they were doing. He was happy to see they were able to make use of the supplies he had stocked up years ago. Everything that was in the back of the kitchen wouldn't expire, so he knew it would all be fine to eat.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded at Jenos as he walked back in the room. "Number VII will be staying as well."</p>
<p>"What?!" Rinslet said as she walked in behind him. "Why?!"</p>
<p>Jenos looked offended at the woman who was supposed to be infatuated with him. "Why must you hurt me, Rins?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "We need more reinforcements here in case the Apostles attack. Belze will stop by every so often as well."</p>
<p>Sven didn't like where this was going and decided to question the woman. "Just how long do you expect us to stay here…?"</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to leave?"</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Because this isn't our home…"</p>
<p>Eve flipped a page in her book as she spoke. "We move around so much, what difference does it make?" She looked at Sven over the book as he gave her a firm look. "Isn't what really matters is that we're safe? And this seems to be the safest place for us right now."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded at the girl's statement. "Correct. Obviously, I cannot order any of you to stay here, but I can highly suggest it. It was a smart idea on Creed's part, and I agree this is where you'll all be safest."</p>
<p>Train gave her a curious look. "...And?" He knew there was more to her statement and wanted to coax her to say it.</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at him as she spoke. "...And this way we'll know where you are too."</p>
<p>Train sighed and finished her sentence for her. "...And we can act as bait for the Apostles if necessary."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked away from him, as if she didn't want to acknowledge what he said. "That will be a discussion for another day and most likely with just you and Creed."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, not liking where that was going. "You're <strong>not</strong> going to use Train as bait."</p>
<p>Lin heard what Creed said and finally looked away from Train and at his leader. Sephiria saw the panicked look in his eyes and silently told him to get over it. Lin acted like he was going to do as he was told, but the way he looked at Train was proof that he did not like the idea of possibly using the Black Cat as bait either. Number One decided it wasn't her concern right now, since she knew Lin would do as he was told. Even if it meant possibly putting Train in danger.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, between him and Creed I don't know how Heartnet hasn't lost his mind. He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. More so than pretty much everyone else in this room.</em>
</p>
<p>"You do not give me orders, Diskenth. As I said, that is a discussion for another day." Sephiria looked at Train who shrugged his shoulders. She had a feeling he would be fine with the plan and as long as he was on board, Lin and Creed would get on board.</p>
<p>"I assume you have enough food and space to keep going for a while?" Sephiria watched as Creed nodded and continued. "It's hard to say how long you should stay here for and as I said, I cannot order you to do anything, but I can order Jenos and Lin to follow you wherever you try to go."</p>
<p>Creed leaned back in his chair as he frowned at Anastasia and Aimee. "It also lets us keep you guys safe..."</p>
<p>Anastasia nodded in understanding. "You won't hear me complaining. Well… At least not for a week."</p>
<p>"A week may be all we need, but that's hard to say. It'll also depend on what the Apostles do during this time." Sephiria addressed the old woman as she spoke, then turned to Creed. "But, yes, that was my thought as well. If you all stay here, we'll know where you are if you need Chronos assistance and you'll be able to keep an eye on your… less capable friends."</p>
<p>"Hey!" Sergey said in offense, then was almost immediately over it when he remembered what Creed had to fight last night. "On second thought, scratch that. You make a good point. It'll also be nice to be around such handsome men for a while."</p>
<p>Creed smirked when Sergey poked Lin. The number didn't even glance at him, since he was still too clearly lost in his thoughts of Train. Sergey sighed and decided to change his lewd look back on Creed, which made the silver man roll his eyes. It looked as though the Russian man may have had something of an interest in Lin, but his crush on Creed didn't look like it was going anywhere.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm a lost cause, but maybe he can act as a rebound for Lin. I don't see him getting emotionally invested in Number X.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed turned back to Sephiria. "We'll work with a week for now and see where we're at after that."</p>
<p>Sven glared at Creed. "Since when do you make the plans for us?"</p>
<p>Creed returned his glare. "Since it was Train's life on the line and you were being difficult. You may not like that this used to be the Apostles hideout, but now that they're not using it, it's just a mansion. They won't think to find us here and there's plenty to keep us busy and alive."</p>
<p>Sven opened his mouth to say something, then quickly shut it when he realized it was not going to be a convincing rebuttal. He nodded in defeat, then leaned back against the wall on the windowsill.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded at Creed then addressed the rest of the group. "We'll be in touch. For now, stay safe. Number X, Number VII? We'll send some men with your things."</p>
<p>She turned on her heel and left, Belze following soon after her. Once they heard the front door shut, Train stood up and stretched. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving. Whatever Dae is making in there smells delicious."</p>
<p>Jenos frowned. "Hey, I helped!"</p>
<p>Rinslet smacked him. "You did not. You just got in the way."</p>
<p>Creed followed his beloved into the kitchen, trying to ignore the sad, angry look Lin was giving him as he passed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Train tell him we slept together? Or did he figure it out on his own?</em>
</p>
<p>"I don't care who made it as long as I can have some!" Train yelled back at the fickle couple before he left the room.</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he followed his beloved. "If they didn't make enough for everyone, I'll make you something, Train."</p>
<p>Train smiled at him. "Or I'll make <strong>you</strong> something."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his cat, remembering that conversation they had about his terrible cooking habits. "No thanks, Train. I'll do it."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man, not seeing the rest of the group had walked in after them, including Lin as he flicked Creed's forehead. "Is my cooking really that bad?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled fondly at his love. "I'll choke it down if it's for you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. No need to sound so excited about it."</p>
<p>Dae overheard their conversation and stepped out from the back of the kitchen where she had been cooking and smiled brightly. "There's enough for everyone! You really did stock up this kitchen, Creed. Have a seat."</p>
<p>The group did as they were told, Creed making sure to sit next to his love, much to Lin's dismay. Creed did not care and went out of his way to ignore the man's angry looks all while smacking Sergey away and managing to flirt with Train every second he got. It may have hurt Lin, but that never stopped the number when he was with the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll take a little revenge tonight, then I'll be nice. I know how it feels to have Train leave you, but at least he gets to keep him in his life. I didn't for far too long afterwards…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled peacefully at his Kitten as Dae brought the food in. He decided to forget that Train did not love him in favor of replaying the moment from this morning and last night in his head. He ate peacefully as he gazed lovingly at his Kitten, content in knowing he at least got to be with him one more time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train sat up on the roof, staring at the stars, trying to talk to any that seemed brighter than the rest. After a while, he began to realize that Saya was quiet tonight and accepted that she must have gone to bed early.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, it is past midnight. Guess I shouldn't have expected her to stay up with me. I should go to bed too. Nothing good happens after midnight.</em>
</p>
<p>After they finished dinner, Creed gave everyone a tour of the mansion. Kyoko and Train opted out of it, since every castle was laid out pretty much the same and they knew where everything was. As much as he hated spending any time alone with the girl, he wanted to be filled in on what happened after the concert. He talked to Creed about it, but since Kyoko was with Sven when they ran off, he figured she might have something different to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>But she didn't and ended up just annoying me to no end. I should have known better.</em>
</p>
<p>He thought it was ironic how he was easily able to say no to her, but had a hard time doing it with Creed and Lin. It got him into trouble with both the men, but he was hoping that would stop now. As much as it hurt, he was able to finally end it with Lin and continued to tell him no. The number tried to bring it up again a few times, but Train knew it was really to try and convince him to rethink his decision and the cat told him no over and over again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Luckily, Sergey started to take him off my hands. That might work out for both me and Creed. He's obviously still infatuated with Creed, but maybe Lin can be a distraction for him. And visa versa.</em>
</p>
<p>He was a little concerned if something happened between them that Sergey may end up getting hurt, but he struck Train as the type that didn't get attached too easily. That's what made his crush on Creed all the more confusing since it had been going on quite relentlessly for a while. However, Creed made it clear he wasn't interested, which relieved Train for some reason.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm pretty sure I know what that reason is, but I'm not willing to accept that as the truth yet. It's bad enough I almost let it slip the other night. That is why I ended it with Lin and gave into my sexual desires for Creed. Now I can finally work out what to do with myself.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was growing more and more confident that he knew what he wanted, it was just a matter of what came with following his heart. Anastasia was right about everything she said. It was clear he still had feelings for Creed, but he was trapped in his vicious cycle of both hating and loving him at the same time.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to talk to Creed about this too… But, not yet. Especially not after what we did last night and this morning.</em>
</p>
<p>Train heard footsteps approaching and knew it was the man he was thinking about. Without looking up, he waved his hand in the air to greet Creed, keeping his eyes on the stars above him. Creed walked over to his beloved and sat down next to him, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his cheek on his knees as he stared at his beloved.</p>
<p>"Talking to Saya?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Trying."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "Did I interrupt?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. She just doesn't seem to be in the talking mood tonight."</p>
<p>Creed giggled a little as he turned his gaze to the sky. "Sounds like you…"</p>
<p>Train turned to look at Creed from his lying position and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed looked back at his love and smiled fondly at him. "You only talk when <strong>you</strong> want to talk. She probably just doesn't want to talk tonight."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "You're right. But she picked a bad night to ignore me. I really need to talk to someone."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "You can talk to me…"</p>
<p>Train gave him a knowing look. "You know I can't talk to you about everything…"</p>
<p>The silver man sighed sadly. "What about Anastasia?"</p>
<p>"She's asleep." Train said quickly. "Otherwise, yes I would. She knew what I was going to do today as well." He then decided to ask the man a question. "Did you tell everyone?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "It just looks like everyone knows…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "They do know, but I think they figured it out on their own. Or Lin told Rins and she told everyone else." Creed rested his head on his knees again and watched the stars dance in his beloved's eyes. "How are you doing?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "<strong>I'm</strong> fine, but Lin is another story…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding. "He'll be okay. He's stronger than you know."</p>
<p>Train turned his head to look at the man, ignoring the warmth in his heart that grew the moment he saw the moon bouncing delicately off his silver locks. "Could you cool it on the flirting? You're making it so obvious that even I know what you're doing."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love, but nodded his head. "Yes, Train. Sorry. I was being selfish."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I know you were just getting a bit of revenge, but that needs to stop now. He's really hurt."</p>
<p>Creed pressed his lips in his knees. "I know that pain too well…"</p>
<p>His statement created a bit of an awkward silence between them that Train finally decided to break with a question of his own. "How… How are <strong>you </strong>doing?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a curious look. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean, after last night… And this morning… Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly at his cat and nodded. "I'm better than I've been in a while. It may not have been long for you, but I haven't slept with anyone since you. It was good to get it out."</p>
<p>Train blushed, knowing his eyes were starting to change color and looked away. "You know you could have been with Sergey…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "I can't be with <strong>anyone</strong> after you. You've ruined me, Train."</p>
<p>The gunman cocked an eyebrow at him. "You want me to say sorry?"</p>
<p>The swordsman giggled. "Never. In this case, you ruined me in a good way."</p>
<p>Feeling himself cool off a little, he rolled to his side so he could see Creed. "Do you want to talk about what happened again?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and mimicked his love's position, happy to see Train was allowing him full view of his beautiful face. "I'd like to know what you were going to say this morning but refused to let out…"</p>
<p>Train blushed and gawked at him for a few seconds. "I-I… U-uh… Ummm…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly and rested his head on the roof. "You know, bottling up your feelings can give you an ulcer, Train."</p>
<p>Train pointed an accusing finger at his ex-partner. "Don't even start with that. I'm working through my feelings on my own. That's why I'm flying solo for a while."</p>
<p>The silver man nodded and placed one hand under his cheek, the other reaching out to run through Train's hair lovingly. He smiled blissfully when he saw his beloved purr unknowingly, then giggled when he realized Train noticed he was leaning into the embrace and blushed. Train grabbed Creed's wrist and pushed it away.</p>
<p>"We can't do that, Creed." He whispered, more regretfully than he meant to.</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "Sorry, Train. Your eyes just don't echo what your mouth keeps saying… I'm still confused about what you want…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked at the sky, his voice still quiet as he spoke. "So am I…"</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes on Train, etching the image of his beloved's plaintive face shining brightly in moonlight. "Train… When we… When we made love… How did you feel?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at the sky, then at Creed for his blunt question, his face turning a bright shade of red. "Wh-what do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I mean… How does it make you feel when we have sex? What goes on in your heart?"</p>
<p>Train continued gawking at him, not sure how to respond. Seeing he put his beloved in an awkward position, Creed smiled and decided to voice his feelings in hope it might give his Kitten something to ponder on.</p>
<p>Creed sighed peacefully as he spoke his sweet thoughts to his love. "When we make love, I feel complete. I feel whole. It feels… natural to me. Like we're meant to be. As if when we lay with one another, it's right and we are doing a favor for the rest of the world. As if our coupling, our partnership, and love making turns the universe into a brighter place. I feel like fate shines down on us for those brusque, glorious minutes when we are together, letting us know we are doing something beautiful and virtuous. As if destiny is celebrating our love."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his love, reached out and lightly caressed his cheek again. "When we make love, I feel like our souls merge and for a brief, beautiful moment and in that moment, we become one, resplendent, marvelous being. I feel the unmistakably exquisite bond between us strength and transform into an incomprehensible deity that only we are able to create with one another. A bond that only <strong>we </strong>can experience… That no one else in the world will ever be able to make a reality… Because only you and I can ever forge something that incredible and heavenly."</p>
<p>As he traced his thumb along Train's lips, he leaned himself a little closer, the rest of the world slipping away as he looked into his love's mystical eyes. "When we're together… I feel like we transcend worlds. We leave this planet and create one of our own. One where there is only us… and it's nothing short of utter perfection."</p>
<p>Train felt like Creed stole his voice with the beautiful words and all he could do was stare at the man, gaping at him like an idiot and wait for him to break the stunned silence he put the cat in. Still, he tried, but his shaky voice and uncertain words only made him sound even more asinine than he already felt at not being able to respond to that declaration of love.</p>
<p>"C-Creed… I-I… I-I d-don't… Wh… I j-just…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and sighed fondly at his beloved. "You're so cute, Train…"</p>
<p>Seeing that didn't help his Kitten leave his stupor, the silver man leaned a little closer and whispered the next words in his ears. "I'm going to kiss you, Train. I can tell you want me to, but if you push me away, that's fine. I won't be hurt. However, if you accept this kiss, I want you to take it with you when you go to sleep and think about what I said. Think about how it makes you feel in this moment and after, and focus on just that. Don't think about it, just go with your gut. I hope if you do that, it'll help you find the answers you're searching for. Answers that only you can find."</p>
<p>Seeing Train nod his head unknowingly, Creed leaned closer and pressed his lips gently against his love's soft ones, lightly at first. Once he was sure Train wanted the kiss, he applied a little more pressure and slipped his tongue between his lips and into his mouth. As he massaged Train's tongue with his own, he wrapped his arm around his beloved's back and pulled him closer, running his other hand through his smooth, chocolate hair.</p>
<p>As he felt Train's body respond more, Creed poured every emotion he felt for his Kitten into that kiss. He gave the Black Cat everything he had in him, letting his beloved suck the life out of him. Creed willingly gave his soul to the beautiful man in his arms, hoping he would understand once more what they were meant to be, what fate <strong>demanded </strong>they be. He knew it was true and he knew there was a part of Train that knew it too. Right now, Creed could only hope this kiss would reawaken that realization in Train, or at least give him the answers only he could find.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if that means he comes to the exact opposite conclusion that I want, I hope he finds peace in this kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>When Creed finally pulled away, he gave Train the most loving look he could and caressed his face once more.</p>
<p>"Now, get inside before you get a cold. Honestly, Train, it's dead of winter and you don't have <strong>any</strong> form of winter wear on. If you get sick, I'll have to take care of you. And if that happens… I can't be held accountable for what ends up happening between us."</p>
<p>Before his Kitten could answer, he gave him one more kiss on the forehead, then stood up and walked towards the window. Before we left, he looked back and Train, memorizing how angelic his flushed face looked in the bright moon's rays.</p>
<p>"I love you, Train. I always will." He waved at his love before he left the roof, speaking his last words loud enough for the cat to hear. "Goodnight, my love."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>Translations:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>(1) "Another beautiful man infatuated with the cat. You're quite lucky indeed."</p>
<p>(2) "Sorry to be a disappointment to you, but my heart belongs to Train."</p>
<p>(3) "I've been told that before…"</p>
<p>(4) "I speak a little."</p>
<p>(5) "I'm starting to feel unoriginal."</p>
<p>(6) "This is turning out weirder than I thought imaginable."</p>
<p>(7) "Watch your tone. You're only here as a witness."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Adrift Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed stood at the large windows in the dining area that overlooked the garden. He was currently staring at Train, who was walking through the flowers, seeking out a specific spot that Creed was far too happy to see his beloved spending time in again. However, there was a part of him that knew his cat was searching for these flowers partially due to boredom. They had been at the mansion for a week and a half, and he could tell his beloved was starting to get antsy. It wasn't just him either, Anatasia kept asking when she could re-open her school and even Sven and Rinslet were trying to find excuses to leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, Lin and Jenos have been doing their jobs and making sure they stay in one place. They've been walking a fine line of not ordering us to stay, but making sure we all remember their orders were to follow us wherever we go. And that seems to have been enough to convince everyone to stay.</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed like they all silently agreed if they were going to be stuck with each other in one place for a while, they may as well stay somewhere that was big enough they could all have their space whenever necessary. That fact, added to the knowledge that they couldn't make money on any sweeps, made the decision to stay easier. At least in the castle, they didn't have to worry about paying rent or hotel fees and there was enough food to last them years. Right now, they had all the comforts in the world without having to worry about where their next meal or paycheck was going to come from</p>
<p>
  <em>However, that seems to have not worked well with my Kitten and Anastasia. Train is starting to crawl up the walls and I swear Anastasia has tried to sneak out a couple of times.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed giggled at that thought. His love and his teachers were actually quite similar. They both hated sitting still, being told what to do, or not being in control of the situation and right now, they were currently experiencing all three of those scenarios. Luckily, Anastasia's music studio had been paid off years ago, so she didn't have to worry about money either, but that didn't help her restlessness. Creed knew if they didn't get the okay from Chronos to move soon, there wasn't going to be anything keeping her or Train in one place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze has stopped by a few times since we've been here, but he hasn't given us really much of an update. He's mostly just been asking if there have been any signs from the Apostles since it sounds like they fell even more into obscurity after Doctor's little blunder. They even stopped putting out propaganda videos which concerned Sephiria. It concerns me as well…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's worry stemmed from believing the Apostles' silence was due to Charden coming up with a new plan. The swordsman was sure this was true, since it wasn't like Charden to pull the plug on their Apostle hype videos. That idea was also something Creed made sure to tell Belze every time he was there, since Number II had a one-on-one conversation with him every visit he made. Occasionally, Creed would think of something he forgot to mention to Sephiria and would pass the message along to her through her second in command, but mostly the silverette was just adding in his two cents of what he believed their plan might be. And Creed knew Belze could be trusted with any sensitive information, especially if he knew it was going to benefit Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or even just benefit Sephiria. There is certainly something brewing between them… Or it's already happened.</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts of his previous superiors' relationship status caused him to think of his own with his beloved, whom he was still watching. Train was kneeling next to the flowers he used to give Creed, which set the swordman's heart on ablaze and plastered a foolishly jubilant smile on his face. Yes, his cat was with the stallion flowers somewhat due to boredom, but his love had been spending more and more time in the garden and today was the first time Train didn't bother covering up that he was looking at those flowers specifically. Previous days, he would make a point to walk around the garden, as if he was just looking at the variety of flowers and just happened to fall upon the forgotten perennials.</p>
<p>
  <em>He may be able to hide his true intentions with everyone else, he can't with me. My eyes are always on him and I know him too well.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed had also been spending almost every waking second with his beloved. With Train's relationship with Lin over, his cat had been free to do as he pleased and be with anyone in the mansion he chose. And it just so happened that he wanted to spend most of his time with Creed. While it bothered Lin to no end and Creed caught him sneaking up on them or watching them secretly, the swordsman had been almost as happy as he was when he and Train were lovers.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think being back at one of our Apostles hide-outs has made my Kitten a bit nostalgic. That might also be why he's been starting to show an interest in those flowers again.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed also thought that might have been one of the reasons Train was hanging out with him so much. It was clear that his cat wanted to be around him since the gunman was the one to often seek him out. While Creed was always looking for Train and dying to be around him, he had learned over the last year to give his Kitten space. But now, it seemed like Train wanted nothing more than to be near him. Whenever he was even given the opportunity to spend time with someone else, Train continuously and consistently chose to be with Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention the times we are together have become a bit intimate. Nothing compared to my birthday or even the night after on the roof, but he is certainly being more affectionate and cuddly.</em>
</p>
<p>He had a feeling Train wasn't doing it on purpose. Usually when his love realized what was happening, he would change their position almost immediately and even try to move away from Creed. And the silver man was rarely the one to initiate and snuggling or romantic contact because he was still trying to make sure Train had his space and they went at his pace. However, he was <strong>never</strong> going to turn down any light his Kitten chose to shine on him and he was always going to assure his beloved that he enjoyed it. There had even been a point when they were watching television together and Train fell asleep with his head in Creed's lap. That happened once before when they were running the Apostles together before they were together and made Creed implausibly joyous and hopeful.</p>
<p>
  <em>My acceptance and understanding of his freudian slips sometimes makes it worse, but sometimes better. I think he's relieved to see it doesn't hurt me when he pushes himself away, but he also gets frustrated with himself for falling back into old habits and acting like we're still a couple.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was starting to see more and more that, deep down, Train really did want to be with him again and was struggling with that idea. He had a feeling his cat didn't admit it to himself yet, but Train had been having more and more conversations with Anastasia that Creed was sure was about him. While he knew Anastasia might be biased because she wanted Creed to be happy, the swordsman also began to realize that she would never force someone to do something they didn't want to and that included Train.</p>
<p><em>Which is one of the reasons I'm sure she talked to him about ending it with Lin. She could probably tell just from their first conversation Train didn't want to be with him. </em><em><strong>Everyone</strong></em> <em>could see that, even Lin. He was just being selfish and found a way to convince my Kitten to give him what he wanted.</em></p>
<p>That still bothered Creed substantially. It reminded him of how he acted when he was lying to Train and tried to force his love to stay with him when he didn't want to. Train hated being controlled or feeling like he had no choice in what he did with his life and Lin had been subtly governing him almost since the day they met. Creed never wanted to say anything because his feelings for the Black Cat made him a partisan onlooker, but he felt like Train was being held hostage in his relationship with the number. It was true his beloved could have said no, but he did on multiple occasions and Lin never let up in his advances and Train didn't want to hurt him.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least when Train didn't love me while we were in Chronos or starting the Apostles, I didn't force anything on him. I gave him space and time to fall in love with me on his own. Lin pretty much forced Train to be with him. Their first date was even Lin's way of getting something he wanted from Train by withholding information he knew my Kitten wanted.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt alleviated that his love was free now, but he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Lin was still ordered to follow them and even stay in the same mansion as them which made it impossible for Train to avoid him completely. Train wanted Lin in his life, but maybe not to the extent that he still was. He ended up making sure to learn Number X's normal daily routine and worked around it. Train made sure to eat when Lin was busy doing something else and Creed was always there with him. Creed was able to act as a buffer for the two of them, since it was pretty clear Lin didn't want anything to do with the swordsman.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is ironic because I'm pretty sure I'm still part of his mission. However, I think after working with Sephiria, he's beginning to trust me more and Lin might be pulled out soon. It's complicated now because we're obviously targets for the Apostles, but at least I'm less of a priority for them now.</em>
</p>
<p>That didn't stop Lin from trying to interrupt them every second he could. When he and Train were sitting on the couch talking, trying to enjoy a meal together, or even alone on the roof, Lin always found a way to come between them. He was worse than Kyoko since at least with the girl, they could be a bit harsher to make her leave, but with Lin, Train still felt terrible about breaking his heart, so he was always more cordial to the number.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sergey has also started to be more of a distraction for Lin. While he's still bothering me more than I would like, at least he's able to occupy </em>
  <em>
    <strong>some </strong>
  </em>
  <em>of Lin's time.</em>
</p>
<p>As if the man heard his thoughts, Creed felt two arms wrap around his waist and a blonde head rested gently on his shoulder. Creed growled a little and pushed himself out of Sergey's arms and closer to the window, making sure he still had full view of his beloved who seemed to be delicately touching the chrysanthemums.</p>
<p>Without turning around or losing sight of his cat in the garden, Creed addressed the man that just tried to sneak attack him. "At least give me a warning next time."</p>
<p>Sergey giggled and moved to stand next to Creed, frowning as the silver man slapped his hand away from his waist. "Whenever you know I'm coming, I don't get a chance to touch you."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, but did not move them from Train. "Because I don't want you to. When are you going to get that through your thick head?"</p>
<p>Sergey chuckled and reached out to run his hand through Creed's hair. "Never."</p>
<p>Creed scowled at him and smacked the man's hand away again. "I'm starting to feel like a broken record with you. Should I just record my voice saying 'no' and hit play every time you walk by?"</p>
<p>Sergey sighed sadly. "And I'm starting to feel like an incompetent repairman. The recording won't work. When will you realize how I <strong>actually</strong> feel about you?"</p>
<p>Creed bit his lip to stop himself from saying something too rude. "It's not that I don't acknowledge it, I'm just never going to entertain it. I know where my heart lies, as do you. I'm not going to give you any green lights because I know you'll only get hurt in the end."</p>
<p>Sergey gave the silverette a sullen look "Hurting someone didn't stop <strong>him</strong> from being with Lin. That man is <strong>crushed</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed let out an annoyed puff of air and took another step towards the window so he could still see his Kitten as he moved to another part of the stallion flowers. "Train did not love me when he started dating Lin and Lin knew what he was getting into when their relationship started. He did nothing wrong."</p>
<p>"That's what Lin says too…" Sergey frowned as he spoke. "That doesn't change that Train didn't have strong feelings for him. From what Lin's told me, it sounds like Train didn't have any romantic feelings for him when they went on their first date. If you ask me for my opinion, I think that's really messed up on your beloved's part."</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man from the corner of his eyes. "Then it's a good thing I didn't ask for it. Did Lin tell you that Train turned him down several times before finally saying yes? Or the circumstances in which Lin trapped him into going on that date with him?"</p>
<p>Sergey heard the angry tone in his crush's tone of voice and decided he should backpedal a little. "He told me everything and I can see how you could blame Lin and even why Lin blames himself. He's said over and over again how he pretty much forced Train to be with him, but let's be clear about one thing: Lin does not blame Train <strong>at all</strong>, so neither you nor your precious cat needs to worry about that<strong>. </strong>But, Lin is still madly in love with Train. He'll never say anything bad about him, no matter how much I try to get him to."</p>
<p>"Why are you trying to get him to say something bad about Lin?" Creed looked Sergey up and down suspiciously as he spoke.</p>
<p>Sergey shrugged his shoulders. "Because that usually helps a broken heart. When you look at the negatives of a person you love so utterly, but cannot be with, it makes it easier to move on and get over your feelings. I just don't enjoy seeing him as hurt as he is."</p>
<p>Creed smiled knowingly. "You sure are spending a lot of time with him…"</p>
<p>Sergey smirked down at him. "Are you jealous?"</p>
<p>Creed scoffed and turned his eyes back to his Kitten. "Never. I'm just happy you're able to keep him busy so I can have Train to myself."</p>
<p>Sergey frowned again then followed his crush's gaze to the Black Cat. "Of course you're looking at him…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled peacefully. "I'm always looking at him… He's all I've ever seen in the past and all I'll ever see in the future."</p>
<p>Sergey glared out the window at Train. "Couldn't help but notice you two are getting chummy again… Lin has noticed as well."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully as he watched his love pick up the watering can he brought with him outside and pour it on the flowers. "I'm not forcing Train to do anything, unlike Lin. He's <strong>choosing</strong> to spend time with me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and taking up all your time giving no one else a chance…" Sergey sounded bitter as he spoke.</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes again. "We've been over this a thousand times. You, nor anyone else, will <strong>ever</strong> have a chance with me. Unless you or someone else suddenly turns into Train, I'm unavailable to anyone else for eternity and beyond."</p>
<p>Sergey pouted dolefully. "I know… At least Lin is fun to be around."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at him. "So… Things have progressed?" Seeing Sergey beginning to get excited at him possibly being envious, Creed put up a hand to stop him. "Don't get aroused, as I stated before, I'm happy you're able to entertain him and keep him out of my Kitten's hair. At least enough to help him move on from Train."</p>
<p>Sergey couldn't help the agitated growl he made at the constant reminders Creed seemed insistent on making about his inaccessible heart. "I'm not stupid. I'm a rebound for Lin. A vessel in which he puts his unrequited emotions for Train into. And, I'm fine with it. Like I said before, he's fun, but I don't see this moving on from anything beyond sexual."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at him. "Do you want it to?"</p>
<p>Sergey gave him another gloomy look. "That's an unfair question to ask when you <strong>know</strong> how I feel about you…"</p>
<p>Creed looked back to his beloved, making sure to ignore the Russian man's puppy dog eyes. "Well, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into. Lin said he knew and told Train his heart was his own responsibility, but now Train is taking liability for Lin's pain along with his own."</p>
<p>Sergey frowned out the window. "He's hurt about the relationship ending?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders faintly. "He's not really upset that it's over, nor does he seem to miss being with Lin, but Train has a kind heart. He's upset that he hurt Lin. He blames himself and even though I keep reminding him that he was very open with Lin from the start and told him everything he was feeling, that doesn't help. Train doesn't like hurting <strong>anyone</strong>."</p>
<p>Sergey narrowed his eyes at the cat out the window upon hearing the loving tone behind Creed's words. "Has he really told Lin… <strong>everything</strong>?"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself blush a little, but managed to shake himself of the embarrassment before Sergey noticed. "What else would Train have to hide?"</p>
<p>Sergey gave Creed a knowing look, then glowered at the cat out the window. "Like I said before, you Train have been spending <strong>a lot</strong> of time together… Often alone…"</p>
<p>Creed didn't speak, simply continued looking out at his beloved, trying to hide what his face was showing as the Russian man stared out the window with him. He had a feeling Lin figured out what he and Train did a week and a half ago, but Sergey's words were beginning to confirm that and he didn't want to betray his love's trust and give away the fact that he slept with Train again.</p>
<p>"I also couldn't help but notice you've seemed far more relaxed lately… As if you were finally able to… get something out, so to speak?" Sergey's voice was both lewd and jealous as he addressed Creed, but he was trying to hint that he knew what his crush had done with the cat.</p>
<p>Creed turned his head away from the tall man, but kept his eyes out the window as he spoke with a shaky voice. "O-Oh? Guess it's just the break from working and being able to spend time with Train again…"</p>
<p>He knew his voice wasn't convincing, but he had to at least try and cover up what he and his beloved did. It was hard to do since he wanted nothing more than to shout it from the root tops and tell every stranger he met on the street. The only thing that stopped that was the fact they couldn't leave the mansion and Train made him promise not to say anything to anyone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train said he didn't want anyone to know and if Sergey looks at me, I know my face will give it away… But it seems like he and Lin might have already figured it out.</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey smiled. "You're so cute." He waved the man's worries away and looked out the window as well. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I don't need to see your face to know you slept with Train again. Lin's figured it out too, but, as you said, I've been keeping him busy for you."</p>
<p>Creed turned to give him a confused look. "For <strong>me</strong>?"</p>
<p>Sergey nodded and caressed Creed's cheek lightly. "I've been able to tell Train is starting to come around to you again and I know if Lin is out of the picture, you might actually have a chance with him again."</p>
<p>Creed pushed his hand away more gently than he usually did. "Why would you do that? Aren't you resentful of Train and my feelings for him?"</p>
<p>The Russian man sighed and pulled his hand away, glancing out the window at the Black Cat. "Yes, I am. However, I know how much you love him and deep down, I know I'll never have a chance with you. As much as it pains me to admit it, the only one who can truly give you what you want is Train. And if there's anything I can do to help you win him back… I'll do it."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the man, scanning his face for any signs of insincerity, but saw none. "Really? No tricks?"</p>
<p>Sergey smiled warmly at him. "No tricks. As I said before, I'm not stupid. I know true love when I see it, and what you feel for him goes beyond that. I was skeptical of it before I met him, but I've never seen anyone love someone that profoundly and wholly before. He's your <strong>world</strong> and it's ludicrous of me to believe I could ever come between what you both have."</p>
<p>Creed blinked, shocked at the man's kindness towards his beloved, but confused at something he said. "What do you mean what 'we <strong>both</strong> have'?"</p>
<p>Sergey chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anyone with two eyes can see he's still crazy about you. The chemistry and sexual tension between you is palpable and iriating. I don't know why he doesn't just go for it again. He knows you'll say yes."</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly and looked back out the window at his beloved. "He… has his reasons. And <strong>good </strong>reasons." Seeing the stubborn look on the other man's face, he continued. "I'm not comfortable saying what that reason is. Just know that I hurt him more than anyone could ever hurt another person and he has all the reason in the world to never trust me, love, or be with me again."</p>
<p>Sergey frowned deeply at him. "Even worse than how he hurt you or Lin?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "What I did to him isn't even comparable to what he inadvertently did to either of us. I… ruined him for love and relationships. You could even say I'm to blame for the erroneous relationship he had with Lin. What I did to him messed him up awfully… And I'm worried he'll never be able to have a normal relationship again because of it…"</p>
<p>Sergey sighed, deciding to tread lightly since he had never been able to talk to the man for this long without him getting angry at him. "That bad, huh?"</p>
<p>Creed let out a long, regretful breath of air. "Yes… Trust me. What I did to Train is unforgivable. The fact that he even took me in even after what I did is only proof of what a caring, kind man he is."</p>
<p>Sergey didn't want to push, but really wanted to know what it was. "Does Lin know what happened between you two?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded at him hesitantly. "Yes… But he won't tell you. He knows Train will be mad at him if he does."</p>
<p>Sergey exhaled in frustration. "Fine, I'll stop pushing. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or put you in a bad position with your beloved."</p>
<p>Creed smiled gratefully and kept his eyes on his Kitten. "Why are you… I don't know what the right word to use here is, so forgive me if this comes off as rude, but… why are you being so… <strong>wholesome</strong>?"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed and patted his shoulder in a platonic way, which made Creed feel like he didn't have to smack him away. "Like I said before, I just want you to be happy and seeing you with Train I can see how happy he makes you. Over a week ago, I thought I could give you whatever he could, but now that I see the two of you together, it's clear that I could <strong>never</strong> make you as happy as he does."</p>
<p>Creed looked up at him and smiled hopefully. "Does that mean you'll give me space?"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed loudly and pinched his cheek. "Never! On the off chance that I'm wrong, I am going to always make sure you know I'm ready if you ever are."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at him and massaged the spot he pinched. "But you just admitted you know I'm a lost cause."</p>
<p>Sergey shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but like I said, on the chance that I'm wrong, I want to make sure I don't miss my opportunity. I'd never forgive myself if I ever passed up a chance to be with you."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and turned back to the window, frowning when he realized Train was no longer there. "If you understand how much I love Train and want me to be happy, why do you keep speaking so illy of him?"</p>
<p>Sergey frowned and took a step closer to his crush. "Because I still can't help feeling jealous of him. He was able to get two very beautiful men to fall madly in love with him without even trying. While I can see his charm and obvious attractiveness, I don't think it's fair that every eligible, gorgeous man falls completely head over heels for him. Well, except for me, that is. However, I can't help but think that's mostly because I met and fell for you first."</p>
<p>Creed gave the man a confused look. "Come again?"</p>
<p>Sergey smirked knowingly at him and moved a little closer. "Which part confused you? The part where I might have gone after you're beloved if I hadn't met you first or the part where I fell for you?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Both I guess… Then again, I don't want to know about either."</p>
<p>Sergey chuckled as he moved a bit closer to the shorter man. "Are you concerned if I didn't meet you first I might have made a move on your love and you'd have to compete against me instead of Lin?"</p>
<p>Creed was still rubbing his face so he did not see how close the other man was to him. "No, but that doesn't mean I want to think about it. In fact, I'm done with his conversation. It started off bad, then turned into something actually worthwhile and cordial, but now it's just gone back to impossible. Besides, I'd like to help Train in the garden."</p>
<p>
  <em>If he's still there that is. Where did my beloved go?</em>
</p>
<p>Just as he was about to walk away, he felt Sergey wrap his arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest. Before Creed could push him away, the Russian man managed to get in a quick kiss, smiling down triumphantly at him.</p>
<p>"I'd never get in between you and your beloved. That doesn't mean I'm not going to at least try to woo you."</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man and was about to give him an earful when he heard a strangled noise coming from behind them. The silver man looked over the blonde man's shoulder and widened his eyes when he saw Train standing there with a very confused look on his face. Creed felt his heart break when he saw the hurt behind his love's confusion and whimpered when he saw the hint of blue sparks that flashed quickly in his normally bright, amber eyes.</p>
<p>Train tried to speak calmly, but knew he was failing miserably. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I-I just came to get a glass of milk." He turned around so he could begin to walk out of the room. "I-I'll come back later…"</p>
<p>"No, Train, wait!" Creed pushed out of Sergey's arms and started to walk towards his beloved.</p>
<p>Before Creed could say or do anything more, Sergey already reacted and approached the cat far quicker than the silver man did. He grabbed the cat's shoulder, turned him around and pushed him towards Creed.</p>
<p>"You didn't interrupt anything and you should already know Creed only has eyes for you. No need to get jealous or draw any incorrect conclusions." Sergey winked down at the gunman as he let him go and walked back towards the door. "I'm just being overly handsy with our handsome pianist again. But, I'll make sure to at least try to contain myself around <strong>your</strong> man."</p>
<p>Train was about to protest what Sergey just said, but he waved and left before he could. Hearing Creed giggle, the cat turned around and gave his friend a slightly agitated look.</p>
<p>"What were you guys talking about…?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and patted his love's cheek. "Same thing I always talk about, Train…"</p>
<p>Train blushed wildly, but did not move or push his ex-lover again. "Of course you are…" He looked over his shoulder in the direction the Russian man had gone through. "He didn't look nearly as upset as I thought he would at you talking about me."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and regretfully stepped away from his beloved and towards double doors that lead to the kitchen. "He's full of surprises. You said you wanted milk, right?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the direction Sergey went, then followed after Creed. "Always."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again as he looked over his shoulder at his beloved. "I knew you would. I already poured you a glass. It's in the fridge."</p>
<p>Train blushed and rolled his eyes. "You always seem to have something ready for me."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Of course, Train. You know me."</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but chuckle as he jumped onto the counter and watched as Creed retrieved his milk for him. "The garden has seemed to be getting better since we've been here."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and turned to face his love, walking over to him to give him the glass. "Of course it has been. I've been tending to them again." He sulked as he glanced out the window behind his love. "They're not perfect yet. They only just started coming back to life the last few days."</p>
<p>Train nodded and took a sip of milk. "What… Are your plans with them…?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled wittingly at his beloved. Train had been asking him periodically how the roses were doing and even caught his Kitten searching his room every so often for them. The silver man knew his love didn't want to say anything, but Creed could tell he was moderately hoping to start receiving them again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't worry, my love, you'll be getting them again soon enough.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed leaned on the counter next to his Kitten. "Right now, nothing. They're still mostly dead. I can't do anything with them until they come back to life."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I won't give you anything short of perfection, Kitten.</em>
</p>
<p>Train nodded his head, but seemed a bit disappointed. "Guess it's a nice way to pass the time…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved. "Is that why you've started tending to the chrysanthemums again?"</p>
<p>Train blushed and gave the silver man an annoyed look. "Were you watching me?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and patted his love's knee. "You know I always am."</p>
<p>Train knew his face was still red, but managed to nod and respond calmly to his ex-partner. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."</p>
<p>Creed watched his cat for a second, before clearing his throat and gesturing for his love to answer his question. Seeing Train didn't understand, Creed giggled adoringly again. "Well? What were you doing near the chrysanthemums, Train?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed's insightful smile, then tried to cover the embarrassment on his face with his hand. "I-I've just been bored. Like I said earlier, it's a nice way to pass the time."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and leaned his cheek on his head as he continued gazing lovingly at his Kitten. "I'm glad you've found something that is able to occupy yourself enough to not break out of here."</p>
<p>As soon as he said those words out loud, he regretted it. He could tell by the look on Train's face that he made a mistake and immediately began to apologize. "I-I'm sorry, Train… I didn't mean to bring that up. I-"</p>
<p>"-Do you remember that fight we had in the kitchen? Before I left?" Train's voice was distant as he spoke, looking down at the glass of milk he held. "You gave me milk then too…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and fought back tears as he nodded at beloved. "How could I ever forget that night, Train…"</p>
<p>Train fingered the edge of his glass, keeping his eyes on it as he spoke. "What you said… About Saya… About sweepers… I've been thinking about it a lot this last year…"</p>
<p>Creed whined as he gripped his love's knee gently. "Train… I didn't mean it… I was speaking impulsively and angrily. I… I wasn't myself back then. Well, I mean I was, but I was different back then. I-"</p>
<p>"-I know, Creed, you don't need to explain. I've seen how much you've changed since then. And it's been over a year at this point." Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, the anxiety in his chest rising as he spoke. "That's besides the point. I've been wondering…"</p>
<p>Creed saw this was hard for his Kitten to ask and leaned a little closer so he could see his love's eyes. "Yes, Train?"</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath and asked his question. "Are you… Happy being a sweeper, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his beloved, confused at his simple question. "What?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and glanced at Creed quickly, then looked away. "I mean… You just sounded like you hated sweepers so much back then. It's… It's hard to believe you're happy being something you once hated so much."</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion. "Of course I'm happy, Train. Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and finally looked down at the man. "I know you weren't thinking clearly when you said that back then, but… I've just had a hard time shaking myself of the thought that I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his Kitten and rubbed his knee with his thumb. "I truly am happy, Train. Not only do I get to be with you every day again, but I love the freedom we have. We get to travel whenever we want and go anywhere we want."</p>
<p>Train still wasn't entirely convinced and pushed a little further. "But, it's not like we're comfortable. When we were here, we didn't have to fret about money and now it's almost all we ever worry about. Back then, everything was easily given to us and now we struggle to keep food on the table."</p>
<p>Creed sighed at his love and continued rubbing his leg. "Yes, but we weren't safe then. Also, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that money and these mansions did not come necessarily free or easily, nor were they rightfully won."</p>
<p>Train winced a little at his words and nodded. "I understand that. But we aren't safe now either. And since when did you care about the law?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Well, outside of the Apostles, the kind of danger that we're in with sweeps is more… playful. It's a fun kind of trouble and it's an entertaining way to earn money. It's <strong>way</strong> better than being at Chronos and being paid to kill people. Or being at the Apostles and having to steal everything. I'm happy we're able to earn everything we have."</p>
<p>Train smiled at his friend, which turned into a chuckle, then an all out bit of laughter as he stared at Creed's confused face. The silverette frowned and cocked an eyebrow at his beloved, the tone of his voice making it clear how bewildered he was at Train's reaction.</p>
<p>"What's so funny?"</p>
<p>Train slowed his breath down and wiped the tears from his eyes before he answered his ex-partner's question. "It's just odd hearing you say you enjoy the fact that we <strong>earn </strong>money now, especially knowing the way we earn it is sweeping. It's also weird hearing you say you wouldn't enjoy killing people for money either." He gave his friend a cheeky smile. "It's… refreshing to hear you say you enjoy earning your way through life."</p>
<p>Creed returned his love's smile. "I've definitely become calmer…"</p>
<p>"<em>You seem…calmer."</em></p>
<p>Train blinked at his friend, then looked behind him. For a quick second, he could have sworn he saw Saya balancing a bottle cap on her finger, then winking playful at him before she vanished without a trace. Creed seemed to notice he was looking behind him and turned around quickly, addressing his Kitten without looking at him.</p>
<p>"You see a ghost, Train?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head and chuckled at his friend. "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to hear that you enjoy what we do."</p>
<p>Creed turned back to his cat and smiled cheerfully at him. "I wouldn't be doing it if I wasn't happy."</p>
<p>Train rubbed his eyes and placed his glass on the counter behind him. "That means nothing since I know you would do anything I asked you to. You'd put yourself through torture for me."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded. "I <strong>have</strong> put myself through torture for you, Train. And I'm not talking about the six months we spent apart."</p>
<p>Train gave his ex-lover a shocked look. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>Creed continued to rub Train's knee as he spoke, delighted his love seemed to be enjoying his gentle caresses enough not to make him stop. "Don't worry, Train, it wasn't anything too bad. I found out one of our targets had a trap set up for us so I went ahead and got myself caught on purpose. I knew what I was getting myself into and I refused to let you get caught."</p>
<p>Train was shocked to hear this and let it be heard in his voice. "Why didn't you just tell me?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and moved his hand up to Train's thigh as he moved his body a little close to his Kitten. "I tried to. You don't listen, Train, you know that. After you wouldn't listen, I knew you would go running in recklessly and would potentially get caught. I couldn't let that happen so I made sure I ran ahead of you."</p>
<p>Something seemed to click in Train's head as he remembered the night in question. "I think I remember that… You disappeared for a day and I just assumed you were being punished by Chronos for running ahead of a number and trying to complete the mission without me."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and leaned his head slightly against Train's arm. "Well, now you know what really happened. It warms my heart to know you were at least aware I disappeared."</p>
<p>Train snickered a little. "It's hard to not notice when the person who's been stalking you for two years isn't around."</p>
<p>Creed pouted up at his love. "Stalking is such a harsh word. I prefer watching with loving, alert eyes."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes then frowned down at the man. "Was it… Was it that bad?"</p>
<p>"No." Creed said quickly to make sure his love wouldn't worry. "Just some electric shocks. I was able to break out fairly easily and dispose of them as we were ordered to do. I even made sure you received credit for it when I got back."</p>
<p>Train stared at the man in shock. "I'd ask why you did that, but I already know the answer I'm going to get." He sighed and leaned on his elbows on the counter, picking up his milk again and taking another sip as he pointed a stern finger at Creed. "Don't <strong>ever</strong> do that again."</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love as he watched him drink his milk. "Worried about me?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "If you're going out getting yourself tortured for me, then yes. At least promise that you'll never do <strong>that </strong>again."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No promises." He sighed as he moved himself closer to Train, leaning his elbows against the counter as well so he could get a better look at his Kitten's face. "Are you… Okay being here, Train?"</p>
<p>Train raised an eyebrow at Creed as he finished his milk. "Being where?"</p>
<p>"I mean…" Creed took a deep breath and moved away a little so he could look his beloved in the eyes. "Being <strong>here</strong>. Back in one of our Apostle hideouts. I've… I've been worried this place has been bringing back bad memories and that…"</p>
<p>Train thought his sentence was done and decided to respond. "I mean… maybe a little… I've had a few moments where I felt like I needed to run the hell out of here as fast as I could but… I actually think it's been good for me."</p>
<p>Creed forgot about finishing his sentence and questioned his beloved instead. "How so?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's like… Exposure therapy. While this isn't the mansion it happened in, it does remind me enough of it to bring back some traumatic memories. Except this time, I'm surrounded by friends and people who actually care about me. We're also here under completely different circumstances which helps give this place a different feel."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "You know I cared about you..."</p>
<p>Train squinted at the man, then flicked his forehead. "That's not what I meant, Creed. What I mean is, even though we're here hiding out from the Apostles, it's sort of felt like we're on a mini vacation. No work, no worries about paying bills, or where the next meal will come from."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "And the meals have been pretty good thanks to Dae."</p>
<p>Train laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she's a great cook. And it looks like Eve is learning from her."</p>
<p>Creed his beloved in his mirthful clamor. "I guess that means we'll have more delicious food to look forward to in the future." He smiled warmly at his love. "I think maybe I'll get a few lessons from her as well."</p>
<p>Train gave him a baffled stare. "You're cooking is great. What makes you think you need lessons?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed happily at his cat. "You flatter me, Train, but I can always improve my skills."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Why do I think this has something to do with wooing me again?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and pinched his love's nose playfully. "Because everything I do is in some way connected to that."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and placed his empty glass down. "I can't stop you from doing that since I can't control your feelings after all."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but hear the bit of excitement in Train's voice and beamed fondly at his beloved. What he said reminded Creed of what else he wanted to ask Train and decided to try again. "To circle back our conversation a bit, I was also wondering if this mansion might be bringing out... <strong>Other </strong>emotions in you."</p>
<p>Train could hear the puzzlement in his voice and knew his eyes reflected that emotion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, not sure how to ask his question without upsetting his beloved. "I mean… Well… I feel like you've been more… accepting of my affection lately and I… I couldn't help but notice…"</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush and tried to hide it by turning away from his ex-lover. "Notice what?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed again and trailed his finger along his love's leg lightly. "I've… I've noticed that you've also been a bit… More affectionate as well…"</p>
<p>Train knew his face was completely red and did his best to speak. "I-I… I-I don't know what you mean, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love's unease and tried to make his voice sound gentle. "Usually you push me away once we reach a certain point, but I can't help and notice how much more… I don't know how else to put it, but… You've just been more… <strong>agreeable </strong>recently."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I haven't let you back in my room again, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "That's not what I mean, Train…"</p>
<p>There were a few times Creed ended up in Train's room after they spent some time on the roof, but his Kitten always made sure to make him leave before anything happened. That didn't mean there weren't times they were on the bed in somewhat snuggling positions, but it seemed like Train was more aware of how intimate the situation was when they were alone in his room. When they were on the couch or anywhere else in the mansion, his beloved seemed to forget how the location didn't matter when it came to romance.</p>
<p>Train frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry if I'm starting to lead you on, Creed. I don't mean to be…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and leaned his head against Train's thigh. "I think it's like I said, Train. It's just the mansion. I think it's making you nostalgic. Don't worry, I know you don't love me."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart skip a beat when Creed said this and began sweating slightly. "I… I don't…"</p>
<p>Creed knew he put his love in an awkward position since he knew Train was still trying to figure out how he felt, but he couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that his beloved didn't want to outright say he <strong>didn't</strong> love Creed anymore.</p>
<p>"Do you remember that time Eathes tried to cook his own dinner and almost burnt the mansion down?" Creed smiled up at his love as he spoke.</p>
<p>Train chuckled, beginning to forget his previous embarrassment and nodded. "Yeah, but I have to admit, that was my fault."</p>
<p>Creed scowled facetiously at him. "Train… What did you do?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat gave him a cheeky smile. "I convinced him that the cook was trying to poison him."</p>
<p>The silver man chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Why did you do that?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, boredom? But mostly because he was rude to the head chef and she was a kind woman. He had it coming."</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he moved a little closer to his love, nuzzling his head back into Train's thigh. "Agreed, but we all almost ended up paying for his inconsiderate attitude. You could have found another way to teach him a lesson."</p>
<p>Train threw his hands in the air. "How was I supposed to know he was going to almost burn the whole place down?! I may have been messing with his head, but his gullibility and incompetence is <strong>not</strong> my responsibility."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "That's a fair point, I guess."</p>
<p>Train looked down at Creed, not having even an ounce of the urge to push the man off him. "We should do this more, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed raised his head and gave his beloved a curious look. "Do what?"</p>
<p>"This." Train gestured to the kitchen. "Talk about times we had here that were happy. I've been doing my best to remember the good moments, but sometimes it's hard. Especially when we're in places like this… Where one of our fights happened."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "What about the garden? You've seemed to be okay going back there."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think that's because we don't have any bad memories there. While I feel a bit wistful when I'm with the flowers, I don't have any bad thoughts." Train glanced out the window again as he spoke, smiling peacefully at the direction he knew the flowers he just watered were.</p>
<p>Creed saw his Kitten's tranquil smile and cuddled back into his thigh, resting his check on Train's leg so he could still see his love's face. "What about your room… That's where…"</p>
<p>"...I know, that's where I made the decision to leave. That's where <strong>we </strong>ended…" Train felt his heart break at the memory, taking in a deep breath to prevent himself from reliving it again. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I've fallen asleep on the couch a few times."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love. "I noticed… But, I didn't think that was because of bad memories…"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "The… The nightmares came back…"</p>
<p>"Oh…" Creed said slowly. "I'm… Sorry, Train." He paused for a second as he watched his cat's eyes grow distant. "Do you want to switch rooms with someone?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. Like I said, I think I need the exposure therapy this place is forcing on me. It's teaching me not to be scared anymore. After all, I survived, did I?" He smiled down at his former partner, patting his head kindly as he spoke. "I'll be okay, Creed, don't worry. I actually am not even sure why I'm telling you all this."</p>
<p>Creed returned his beloved's smile. "You've been much more open with me since you ended it with Lin."</p>
<p>Creed had a feeling that was because Train felt more comfortable being open with him about his emotions, but he wasn't going to say that. After all, Train still hadn't been able to admit he still felt something for him. It was starting to become clear to everyone, even Sergey said he noticed it, but Train was still struggling and Creed wasn't about to make his love uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Train winced at the mention of his newest former lover and frowned down at Creed. "Can we… Not talk about him?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and pulled away from his love so he could look him in the eye as he spoke. "Do you remember the time you were training with Maro and destroyed half of the room?"</p>
<p>Train laughed again at the fond memory. "To be clear, <strong>he</strong> destroyed the room."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Does it really matter? You made such a mess that that half of the mansion nearly collapsed. We had to leave a perfectly good hide out because of your enmity with that man."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands instead of his elbows. "Again, I refuse to take blame for that. It's not my fault he couldn't take a joke."</p>
<p>Creed giggled again as he began to caress his love's knee once more. "What about that time Shiki sent a swarm of spiders at you while we took a nap in the garden?"</p>
<p>Train shivered at the memory. "Oh, yeah. That's <strong>not </strong>a good memory."</p>
<p>Creed placed his other hand on Train's other knee and snickered as he positioned himself to stand in front of him. "He got a good scolding from me later that day, don't worry."</p>
<p>"I know…" Train said between chuckles. He suddenly realized what Creed was doing with his knees, but realized he didn't want to push him away. He found himself actually enjoying his ex-partner's touches. "What about when Kyoko made her way to the roof through my room and interrupted our afternoon?"</p>
<p>Creed growled as he moved a little close to his Kitten. "That happened a lot. Don't remind me…"</p>
<p>Train smirked at the man, his heart beating faster when he saw Creed was moving closer to him. "That was the first time you tried to kiss me, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love. "You knew?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Not at the time, but I figured it out later. There were a few things you did that I later was able to work out what you were actually trying to do."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "You're very clever, Train…"</p>
<p>Train swallowed when he saw Creed's lips now only inches from his own. "I have my moments…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his love, mere inches from Train's face as he spoke. "We had some good memories with those crazy Taoists, didn't we?"</p>
<p>Train smiled back at his ex-lover. "I don't think the Apostles are what made those memories fond."</p>
<p>Creed giggled a little, knowing what his beloved meant, but wanting to hear Train say it himself. He moved a little closer, leaning his hands on either side of the counter behind his cat. "Care to explain your logic?"</p>
<p>"I mean, each of those stories ended up with us supporting each other, being there for each other, or laughing with each other…" Train didn't realize how loving his smile was as he spoke, staring into the other man's eyes with a devoted look he was unaware he had.</p>
<p>Creed sighed quietly and inched even close to his beloved. "Sounds kind of like you miss it…"</p>
<p>Train tried to scoff, but his heart began racing even faster when he realized how close Creed was to him. Speaking of their past only made the heat in his chest worse and gave him the urge to take his ex-partner in his arms. "I don't miss running the Apostles or being with those physcos."</p>
<p>Creed giggled again as he moved his hands closer to his beloved. "I wasn't talking about them…"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened a little when he realized what Creed meant and tried to look away, but found that impossible. He was completely lost in his ex-lover's concupiscent eyes and knew that he did not want to be found. In fact, he was elated to have vanished in Creed's cerulean, idolatrous orbs and hoped that there wasn't a search team being sent out for him. As he swam in the depths of the man's love for him, Train felt himself moving closer to Creed, shivers going up his spine when he felt the swordsman place his hands gently on his lower back.</p>
<p>Creed licked his lips when he saw Train wasn't pushing him away. In fact, quite the opposite was happening as he felt his love's hands slip behind his head and pull him a little closer. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, feeling the heat of their breaths brushing intently off each other's lips, their hearts beating as one, waiting for one of them to make a move. After a few stressful, yet longing minutes passed between them, Creed leaned forward to press his lips against Train's, but his beloved looked away quickly, preventing the silver man from kissing him.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, his heart dropping quickly when he realized Train wasn't going to be kissing him. Instead of pressing his lips against his Kitten, Creed leaned forward and rested his forehead against Train's, breathing in the sweet scent of his beloved's soft skin, relishing the warmth and radiance his love's breath emitted. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around his cat, pulling him closer so their lips barely touched, but he could still feel Train's velvety skin brush against his own.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just as I was about to make the move, he turns away. Sometimes my Kitten's uncertainty pains me… At least I still get to hold him like this.</em>
</p>
<p>He nuzzled his face further against Train's, cherishing the feel of his Kitten's lips lightly caressing his own. "It's okay, Train… I know this place is bringing back memories and feelings in you… Feeling that you wouldn't normally have for me…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shook his head, tightening his hold a little on Creed as he nuzzled his head against the other man's. He looked deeply into the swordsman's eyes, his heart ready to explode at the steadfast look he was receiving and was beginning to realize he was staring at Creed with just as much fidelity.</p>
<p>"I… I don't know how true that is, Creed…" His voice was shaky and breathless as he spoke, his fingers slowly beginning to run through Creed's silver locks.</p>
<p>Creed moved his face slightly, nuzzling his nose against Train's cheek and sighed impatiently when he felt his beloved doing the same against his cheek. "Then… What is it, Train? What do you feel for me?" He pressed his face against Train's cheek gently, pulling his beloved a little closer to his chest. "What do you want from me?"</p>
<p>Train felt his whole body set on fire when Creed spoke, his heart beating so fast he knew he wasn't going to be able to control what he said for much longer. His body was beginning to do the talking for him as he felt goosebumps cover his skin and held Creed a little closer to his body.</p>
<p>"I… I want…"</p>
<p>They both heard a painful gasp at the door and looked over quickly to see Lin standing there, looking as if he had been stabbed in the heart. Neither Creed nor Train pulled away from each other as they gaped at the number's pained look, not sure what to do, but knowing they didn't want to let each other go. The number stared at them for a few seconds, tears forming in his eyes as he looked from Train to Creed, frozen to the spot as he tried to process what he was witnessing. After several more seconds, something seemed to click in Lin's mind and the number felt his heart shatter to pieces on the floor, then turned on his heels, leaving quickly.</p>
<p>"Lin..." Train whispered regretfully as he finally pushed Creed away and jumped off the counter. "Lin, wait!"</p>
<p>Train cursed at himself when he saw Number X did not enter through the doors again, and decided to leave the kitchen and follow him. Deep down, he knew he didn't owe the number an explanation, but that didn't stop him from feeling bad. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea about what he and Creed were just doing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then what is the </em>
  <em>
    <strong>right </strong>
  </em>
  <em>idea? How the hell are you going to explain to Lin that you almost kissed Creed a week and a half after breaking up with him?</em>
</p>
<p>He was grateful to see Creed was not following him, nor was he making a move to stop him. Creed seemed to know what his place was right now and knew his presence would only make the situation worse than it already was.</p>
<p>As Train ran out of the kitchen and followed Lin through the dining area and back into the common room, he was glad to see no one else was there to make. Finally, he managed to reach the shorter man and grabbed his shoulder tightly, spinning him around quickly.</p>
<p>"Lin, let me explain." He was out of breath as he spoke, his body shaking from the close contact he had with Creed, but also out of stress of talking to his ex-boyfriend about it.</p>
<p>Lin tried to smile at his Sweet Kitten, but knew he was failing miserably as he tried to stifle another sob. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Train. You… We aren't together anymore… You can do what you want with whoever you want…"</p>
<p>Train frowned and looked to the floor. "It wasn't what it looked like, Lin…"</p>
<p>Again, the number smiled, even though he knew Train would see right through it. "Like I said, you don't owe me anything. You can be with anyone you want." He glanced behind Train where he knew Creed was and whimpered sadly. "But… Why did it have to be <strong>him</strong>…?"</p>
<p>Train lifted his head to meet Lin's and sighed at the terribly pathetic look the number was giving him. "I'm not back with Creed."</p>
<p>Lin laughed bitterly and shook his head to stop himself from crying again. "It's only a matter of time… Everyone sees the way you look at him and we already know how he feels about you."</p>
<p>Train let Lin go, but did not step away from him. "...What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Lin wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a deep breath in. "You <strong>really </strong>don't know what I'm talking about, Train?"</p>
<p>Train did not speak, but his silence spoke volumes which made Lin roll his eyes and sigh shakily as he tried to make his point to the man he loved. "You love him, Train. We all see it. It's as plain as the nose on your adorable face. You don't want to admit it, but you love Creed."</p>
<p>Train felt the color leave his face and his knees went weak. Before he collapsed on the floor, he managed to find a chair behind him and fell onto that, holding his head in his hands and he pulled at his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>"No… No, I can't… It's not right."</p>
<p>Lin smiled at his sweet love and knelt on the ground next to him. "It's true, Train. I… I think I knew it was true when you finally agreed to be with. That day… As much as I hated to admit it, you were only agreeing to be with me so you wouldn't go running back into Creed's arms. I was… an excuse."</p>
<p>Train looked up and glowered into Lin's sad eyes. "That's not the only reason…"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes again, but couldn't help the small chuckle he let out. "Are you saying that you loved me?"</p>
<p>Train made a strange face, then shook his head regretfully and looked away from the number. "No…"</p>
<p>"Then why did you agree to be with me?" Lin already knew the answer, but he wanted to help Train see the truth. Despite how much it hurt him, he knew now what would make Train happy.</p>
<p>"Because…" Train felt his voice trail off because his thoughts could on longer make sense of what was going on inside of him.</p>
<p>"What happened just before you made love to me for the first time?" Lin's voice was quiet, readying himself for the pain he knew he was going to receive from the answer he knew was inevitable.</p>
<p>Train bit his lip and looked away from the shorter man. "That's not why I did it…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed in frustration and leaned back on his knees. "I know why it is so hard for you to accept what your heart is telling you, it's hard for me as well. You have no idea how hard it is for me…" He sobbed quietly, then pushed his heartache aside quickly. "My heart is shattering having this conversation with you, but I want you to be happy, Train. And I know what will make you happy now… And… as much as it pains me to say it… that happiness you seek is not with me."</p>
<p>Train watched the man in front of him slowly break and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I followed you out here to comfort you, not the other way around…"</p>
<p>Lin chuckled quietly and touched Train's hand with his own, tilting his head to rest it slightly on the cherished limb. "My heart isn't your responsibility, remember?"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "But mine is yours?"</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "No. But, I want it to be. I want to help."</p>
<p>Train sighed and pulled his hand away. "Telling me I still love the man who killed Saya is <strong>not</strong> helping…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned at the loss of Train's hand, but shoved his hurt aside again as he tried to address his Sweetness. "The truth isn't always fun, but it needs to be heard sometimes."</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. "I appreciate you trying to help, but this is something that I need to figure out on my own."</p>
<p>Lin crossed his legs and looked up at Train from his spot on the floor, fighting the urge to grab the cat's knees and tell him how much he still loved him. "You left me for a self realization that literally everyone else has already realized."</p>
<p>Train looked at Lin between his fingers. "I did <strong>not </strong>leave you for Creed."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "That's not what I said. I understand why you left me and I knew it was going to happen eventually it's just… I wish you could see what everyone else sees. If you want to be happy, we all know where you can find that happiness."</p>
<p>Train was silent for a second, then spoke quietly. "...That happiness comes at a bigger price than I think it's worth."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart shatter a bit more when he heard his sweet love subtly hint that he was right in who had his heart. "I understand… And that's the part you need to work out on your own. But… You can't keep running from the truth. You'll end up unintentionally hurting more people along the way."</p>
<p>Train felt a dagger in his heart at his ex-boyfriend's words. "I did care deeply for you, Lin… I still do… I just…"</p>
<p>"...Don't love me, I know. Please don't say it again." Lin winced from the pain in his chest and rested his head on his hands as he sighed longingly into those amber orbs he adored so much. "I'm not upset with you. I just… want you to be happy. I only wish that happiness wasn't only possible with <strong>him… </strong>I wish you could be happy with someone else."</p>
<p>"Me too…" Train wasn't aware he said that out loud as he stared out the bay window that led to the garden.</p>
<p>Lin whimpered at Train's lost look, knowing he was staring at the flowers Creed started taking care of and understanding what his Sweetness was thinking. "To him, freedom was greater than love. She hated that. Because she had always thought that love was freedom."</p>
<p>Train gave him a curious look. "I <strong>know</strong> that's not original content from you. What's that quote from?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled up at his Sweet Cat. "Tessa Shaffer… "Heaven Has No Regrets." That quote reminds me of your relationship with Creed…"</p>
<p>Train's inquisitive look did not change as he spoke. "Why's that?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed sadly and glanced out the window his Train had just been looking. "Because you love being free and want others to be free as well. However, for you, freedom was something you felt you had to seek out on your own. You had to leave Chronos, the Apostles, and even Creed to find it, and yet you still struggle to live it. Creed, on the other hand, has never felt restrained or even controlled because he always knew he loved you. And he always knew that, no matter what Chronos or the Apostles did to him, he always knew he had freedom because no one ever ordered him to love you."</p>
<p>Train stared at the man's wistful face, then sighed quietly. "You really are a lot like Creed…"</p>
<p>Lin flinched at his words, even though he knew Train didn't intend them to be painful. "Not enough, apparently." He whined and looked back at his sweet love. "I think that's another reason why you agreed to be with me for that short, blissful time…"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow. "Because you remind me of Creed?" When Lin nodded his head, Train sighed and reached out to pat his head gently. "I really care about <strong>you… </strong>No matter what you think, you weren't just a rebound."</p>
<p>Lin smiled sourly, but was delighted to have the man he loved touching him again. "You only say that because you've only been with two people… Trust me, I know what a rebound is."</p>
<p>Train pulled his hand away and tried to give Lin a pleasant smile. "You seem to be getting along with Sergey."</p>
<p>The number rolled his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest so he could rest his chin on them. "He and I both know what this is. His heart is with Creed, and mine is with you. We're simply keeping each other's beds warm as we try to survive a world without the men we love."</p>
<p>Train felt his chest get cold at Lin's words and did his best to hide the fear he had in his heart. "Are… You saying Sergey <strong>loves</strong> Creed?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded and rocked back and forth a little, trying to comfort himself from the pain he heard in Train's voice at knowing another man was in love with Creed. "Yes. But you don't have to worry. Sergey wants the same thing I want, but with Creed instead of you."</p>
<p>"What?" Train said, his voice shaking despite himself.</p>
<p>Lin sighed painfully and buried his face in his knees to hide the tears he knew were forming again. "He wants Creed to be happy. And he knows the only thing that will give him that is to be with you again."</p>
<p>Train watched as the man tried to hide himself in his body and knew he wasn't able to comfort him. "...I can't be with Creed again. Not after what he did."</p>
<p>Lin nodded slowly in understanding. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive him?"</p>
<p>Train did not respond. He looked out the window and tried to clear his thoughts by taking a deep breath. He wasn't sure how to answer that question, but he also knew that the answer needed to be found.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin's right, though. I need to find that answer on my own. Either I need to forgive him and embrace these feelings again, or I need to move on.</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't think either of those options were possible, but he knew he needed to try. When Lin stood, the gunman looked over at him and frowned. "Are you… Going to be okay?"</p>
<p>"No." Lin said bluntly. "But… I'll work through it on my own. Like I keep saying, my heart is <strong>not</strong> your responsibility." Seeing Train was not convinced, Lin smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry about me, Train. And stop trying to comfort me. It's not your job."</p>
<p>Train stared at him, not sure what to say, but needing the other man to know he cared. "I want to help, Lin… I <strong>do </strong>care about you…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed lovingly at his Sweetness. "I appreciate your kindness more than you realize, Train, but really, don't concern yourself with me. I'll work it out…" When he felt his heart break even more, he decided now was the time to leave and he stood up and turned around quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find a certain Russian man in which to dispense these feelings into."</p>
<p>Train watched the man walk away and heard Creed enter from behind him. He was grateful his friend did not approach him, but he could feel the swordsman staring at him. "Are you okay, Train?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and sank lower in the chair. "Were you listening in?"</p>
<p>Creed hesitated, but tried to respond as confidently as possible. "No…"</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly. "You're a bad liar, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at the back of the chair. Even though he couldn't see his beloved, he knew Train had a thoughtful look on his face. "Only with you, Train…"</p>
<p>A peculiar silence was shared between them, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Creed heard everything he and Lin said and Train knew he had to work through that truth bomb the number just dropped on him. Creed was hopeful that maybe after hearing someone who also loved him tell him what his heart wanted that it might be enough to push the Black Cat back into his arms. He was actually surprised to hear Lin admit that Train was still in love with him and was beyond grateful that the man was willing to put his feelings aside to help the cat find happiness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if it is at a cost of his own…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said as he approached the couch, resting his hands on the back of it as he looked down at his Kitten. "You know how much I love you… Right?"</p>
<p>Train stared straight ahead for a second, but decided to listen to his heart for that moment and looked up at his former lover. He felt his chest catch fire, his heart beating faster as he looked fondly into those blue eyes he knew his soul burned to be with. He smiled and nodded, then slowly stood from the chair.</p>
<p>"I know, Creed… But, I need to be alone for a while." He looked over his shoulder at Creed and gave him a reassuring look. "I'm not mad. Don't worry. I just… Need to clear my head."</p>
<p>Creed watched his love walk away, but did not feel the same pain in chest that he normally did when he watched his cat leave him. There was something different about his demeanor, something that led Creed to believe that maybe he was beginning to accept the truth his heart sang.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't get your hopes up. Even if Train says he loves you again, that doesn't change the fact that he refuses to be with you. Not after what you did to Saya…</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding he needed something to keep himself busy and knowing Train needed his space, Creed walked towards the door that led outside. He stepped through the doorway and picked up the gardening set he purposefully left on the ground next to the mansion's exit. Smiling, he approached the roses, hoping he would be able to have a reason to pluck them soon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later that night, after having dinner with everyone in the mansion, Creed was sitting in his room, playing his piano peacefully. He had given his beloved space for the rest of the day, since he knew that's what Train wanted, but was delighted when he saw Train still had dinner with everyone else. The two of them had been eating by themselves for the most part the last eleven days, but it seemed like after having that talk with Lin, his Kitten was a little less awkward around him. That worried Creed a bit since he was concerned that Train might decide to go back to him instead of continuing to explore his feelings for Creed, but he was reassured over and over again by his love's subtle gestures.</p>
<p>
  <em>He kept pushing Lin away as kindly as possible and kept most of his attention and conversation with me. And the loving looks were getting stronger by the end of the day.</em>
</p>
<p>Train had been giving him fond looks a lot the last week and a half, but after what happened today in the kitchen and his talk with Lin, it seemed like his cat was slowly starting to accept his feelings more and beginning to listen to his heart. While he wasn't being touchy with Creed, he was flirting and giving him a lot of signals that he knew what he wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it really only is a matter of time like Lin said… Still, I won't get my hopes up. I need to make sure I don't put more pressure on Train than he's already putting on himself.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled down at the piano as he finished his Chopin piece and questioned what else he should play. He was in a good mood and had been playing pieces that made him feel happy or were relatively simple. However, he knew what he considered simply might have been complex for others. Creed may not have been vocal about his talent, but he knew he was a skilled pianist and wasn't afraid to admit it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also know Train is on the roof and most likely listening, so I want him to hear uplifting music. I know he was in a good mood when we left dinner and I want to keep that good mood going. He's got a lot he's working through and playing something melodramatic or depressing might make his time alone worse.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed desperately wanted to join his beloved in his stargazing, but he made a promise to himself after their encounter in the kitchen that he was going to make sure Train had his time alone. If his love wanted his company, he would come to him. The mansion they were in allowed access to the same part of the roof that Train's room did and his Kitten knew that. Creed made sure to leave the window open, just in case his cat wanted to hear him play the private concert that was meant for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>This concert and every concert is a special event for him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Why don't you play Mozart's Sonata No. 17? That's a fun piece. I'm sure your beloved will enjoy it."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at the voice, knowing his teacher walked into his room without permission. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"</p>
<p>Anastasia chuckled at his comment. "Your door was open. I thought it was an invitation for the general public."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, but his smirk never left his face. "It's certainly an invitation in, but not for the general public. I always leave it open for Train."</p>
<p>Anastasia cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the open window. She pointed at it with her cane as she leaned against the doorway for support. "Isn't <strong>that</strong> his invitation in? He's on the roof, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, but I want him to know there's more than one way to get in my room. That's why <strong>that </strong>door is open too."</p>
<p>The old woman looked over at the door that her student was gesturing to and knew it was attached to Train's room. "I think you've made your point."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Just want to have my bases covered."</p>
<p>She felt herself shiver a little and glared at the open window. "Isn't it a bit late in winter to leave the window open? Aren't you cold?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, then walked over to his bed to get her a blanket. Once he covered her with it, he closed the window a little, but not all the way. Anastasia frowned as he looked at the crack in the window, then asked her student another question.</p>
<p>"Isn't he cold up there?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. His Tao abilities make him almost impervious to weather changes. He doesn't really feel cold. I'm going to assume once we get to warmer weather it might be the same situation."</p>
<p>Anastasia sounded intrigued as she spoke. "What about things such as rain and snow?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled ardently as he thought of the moment he had with his beloved in the snow about a month ago. "He loves the snow. Doesn't bother him at all."</p>
<p>Anastasia saw the fond look on his face and smiled. "And the rain?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he looked out the window, trying to will his Kitten to walk through it and imagining his love smiling cheekily at him. "That hasn't changed at all. He still doesn't like the rain. He's not waterproof after all."</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed a little. "And he doesn't like rain?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Hates it. Never liked the ocean or pools either. Just like a cat."</p>
<p>The old woman watched him happily, enjoying seeing her student speak so adoringly of his beloved. "Well? What are you waiting for? Play Mozart."</p>
<p>He finally turned to look at her and smiled. "How am I to play that piece without a violin?"</p>
<p>Anastasia stepped in the room and towards the chair that sat closest to his door. "I could wake up Dae."</p>
<p>Creed laughed lightly and shook his head. "No, don't bother her. She's done enough with her cooking. She even said she'll give me cooking lessons if we stay here much longer."</p>
<p>Anastasia let out an exacerbated sigh and slumped in the chair. "Please, Lord, let us not stay here much longer. I'm starting to lose my mind."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "You're so much like Train it's scary."</p>
<p>The woman smiled. "That's why you like me so much."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "There are other reasons…"</p>
<p>The teacher smiled knowingly, and nodded her head. "Play Mozart."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at her and turned back to the piano. He began playing the piece as he was told, pretending the violin was accompanying him. Luckily, for the most part, the two instruments performed at the same time, as if they were children playing in a park together. The music was pretty technical, not melodic like he was used to, but still not anything he wasn't able to play. In fact, it was a nice change of pace for him. It was nice playing something that wasn't emotional, soulful, or depressing. He hadn't played something that was whimsical or lively in so long, he almost forgot what it was like.</p>
<p>When he finished, he heard Anastasia clapping lightly and turned back to her to smile. "Why did you want me to play that so eagerly?"</p>
<p>His teacher stretched her back a little. "I want you to play what you feel in your heart. And I could tell you felt playful and happy today." She looked out the window and smiled knowingly. "And I'm pretty sure I know why…"</p>
<p>Creed blushed and glanced out the window. "That piece reminds me of Train…"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Doesn't <strong>every </strong>song remind you of him?"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself blush harder and even covered his face a little from embarrassment. "Touché…" He fingered the keys of the piano lightly. "Have you talked to Train at all since we've been here?"</p>
<p>Anastasia nodded. "Several times."</p>
<p>Creed was silent for a second, then began to play a one handed scale quietly. "About… What exactly?"</p>
<p>Anastasia gave him a knowing look, then leaned back in the chair she sat in, relaxing herself a little. "Why don't you talk to your beloved about it?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked out the window longingly. "We have… A little. But, nothing really ever gets said. He usually ends up needing time to himself to think or says he's confused and doesn't know what he wants."</p>
<p>The old woman watched her student stare wistfully out the window for a second before she responded. "He knows what he wants. It's just a matter of what cost that want comes with."</p>
<p>Creed looked at her with hesitant hope in his eyes. "And… What <strong>does</strong> he want?"</p>
<p>Anastasia sighed. "That's not something I feel I'm at liberty to say. Patient client privilege and all."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her and went back to his quiet scales. "That's fair, I guess…"</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure you don't believe that, but I won't get into that." She glanced at the window, then back to her student. "Right now, he's trying to make a decision on something. And to make that decision, he believes he needs to figure out what a certain other person would want."</p>
<p>Creed didn't need to be told who that other person was or what the decision was. His heart began to beat a little faster and he felt a convivial smile slide across his lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>What did we say about getting your hopes up? Who knows what conclusions he'll draw from figuring out what Saya would want?</em>
</p>
<p>However, he was pretty sure he knew what the woman would say. It only made sense that she wouldn't want Train to be with Creed. Who would actually give the okay sign to their best friend being with the person that killed them? No reasonable, sane, normal person would ever give the thumbs up for what they should only see as a toxic relationship.</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean… Our relationship wasn't toxic when he had no idea what happened… We were genuinely happy together. I know we were. I've never seen him as happy as was when he was with me. And I know Train. I know when he's happy and when he's miserable. It was only after I started lying that it became toxic.</em>
</p>
<p>And Creed knew it was all his fault. The relationship turned sour and became untrusting because of him and his lies. Although, he wasn't sure what else he was expecting. Of course he was going to say yes to the love Train offered him, but having his Kitten's heart didn't change what he did to Saya. And what he did to Saya was the reason he started lying to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Our love is ironic… We were meant to be together, yet what brought us closer is also what tore us apart.</em>
</p>
<p>Anastasia saw Creed get lost in his own thoughts and frowned at him. There were so many emotions that passed through his head, she wasn't sure what to tell him to play next. She went through the music library in her head for a few seconds, then found something deep in her mind's eye and tapped her student with her cane. When Creed jumped a little and turned to her, she gave him a small smile along with another song to play.</p>
<p>"Do you know Ann Southam's 'Glass Houses'?" When Creed nodded she gestured for him to play it.</p>
<p>Creed had to think for a second about how it started, but as soon as he remembered, it was as if he had never forgotten. Again, this was another more intricate and ornamented piece than he was used to playing, but that seemed to be exactly what he needed. While the music was complex, it fell easily on the listeners' ears and gave Creed's mind something else to focus on. He was thoughtful before, but his thoughts were scattered and for some reason, the intricacy of the piece helped him fill in the blanks of his vacant mind and organized his disorderly thoughts.</p>
<p>When he finished he nodded at the piano and addressed his teacher without looking at her. "How do you always know the right thing to play to get my head straight?"</p>
<p>Anastasia shrugged her shoulders and sank a little lower in the overly large chair. "Some call it a gift, others say I'm just nosey."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled lightly. "I feel like those people are overly secretive."</p>
<p>The woman laughed at him and slammed her cane on the ground. "Says the man who used to be a Chronos assassin and ran a terrorist Taoist organization."</p>
<p>Creed raised an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating I should have kept my mouth shut when I met you?"</p>
<p>"Or that maybe you should have never met me in the first place." Anastasia smirked at him, letting him know she was kidding.</p>
<p>Creed didn't need to see her smile to know she was teasing him. She was acting similarly to Train and since he knew Train so well, he knew not to take everything she said to heart. However, he felt the need to voice his gratitude to the woman who had started looking at him as a son.</p>
<p>"Anastasia… Have I told you how much I appreciate everything you've done for me?" His voice was quiet as he spoke, but the woman could see the small smile on his face.</p>
<p>She looked out the window, staring at the dark night sky and bright stars as she shrugged her shoulders. "No, but then again no one really has. And I don't need to hear it."</p>
<p>Creed turned fully to her. "But you should. You've taken in so many people in as if they were family. You've treated me like a son since the day you met me, and I feel like I haven't done anything to make you see how much I appreciate everything you've done for me… For Train."</p>
<p>Anastasia looked back at him. "First of all, you're <strong>far</strong> too old to be my son. Have you seen my daughter?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, but laughed. "Don't compare me to Aimee. Need I remind you she's adopted."</p>
<p>Anastasia nodded in agreement. "You're right. Something as incredible as her could have never left a miserable body such as mine."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, but could still feel the teasing smile on his face. "You know that's not what I meant…"</p>
<p>"I know." She said as she looked back out the window. "You should know you don't need anyone to thank or appreciate me. I just want to make sure people like you don't hurt yourselves."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at her as he stared out the window, the image of his cat's smiling face still etched in his mind. "That's all the more reason you deserve gratitude and should receive thanks. Anyone else would have thrown me out the moment they learned about my past…"</p>
<p>Seeing him looking out the window again, she knew he was thinking of Train again. "Are you talking to me, or to your beloved?"</p>
<p>Creed's smile changed into a frown as he turned back to her. "I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to make it seem that way. I just-"</p>
<p>Her laugh cut him off and he deepened his frown at her as she spoke. "I'm messing with you again! I know you're trying to thank me, but I also know you can't keep your mind off that man for more than five minutes."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it. He's simply too incredible to forget. Even three-hundred seconds is <strong>far</strong> too much time to go without him at the forefront of my mind."</p>
<p>Anastasia scoffed at him, but Creed knew that her gesture was in jest. "Maybe for you. For anyone else, it's simply five minutes."</p>
<p>"Can I just get back to thanking you for being such an amazing person, ya old bat?" Creed giggled and began to play chromatic scales. "I… I don't know how I'll ever repay you."</p>
<p>She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Repay me for what?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at her. "For saving me. That night Rinslet brought me to you… it changed my world. I know you've helped a lot of people and touched a lot of hearts, but… I don't think you know how much you changed me, how much you helped me. You… You <strong>saved</strong> me Anastasia…"</p>
<p>The old woman smiled at him. "That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled again. "Train thinks I'm dramatic too…"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes again. "Still can't keep your mind off him?"</p>
<p>"Never." He sighed. "I actually don't think I'm being dramatic enough. You may know what my past was… But you don't know <strong>who</strong> I used to be… <strong>What </strong>I used to be…" He looked out the window again, smile still painted on his pale face. "That night when I met you… I thought I was getting better, but it turned out I was only bottling everything up. I don't think I would have killed again or hurt anyone else I… I don't know what I would have done to <strong>myself</strong>."</p>
<p>The woman suddenly seemed concerned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his body stiffen up a little. This was something he hadn't even told his Kitten. "I… I didn't want to live after Train left. I hated myself so much for what I did to him… For how much I hurt him and how selfish I was being. I was holding him hostage at the end and I barely seemed to care. I didn't deserve to exist in the same world as him… I didn't <strong>want</strong> to exist without him."</p>
<p>Anastasia watched him with heartache as he spoke. "Creed… Should I be worried?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and stared at the ground. "Not anymore, no. But… Even when Train took me back in… Even when he pitied me enough to not let me die alone, I still didn't want to live without him. I didn't know <strong>how</strong> to. I didn't have anything else besides him, but…"</p>
<p>He raised his head to look at her, the tears in his eyes showing nothing but happiness. "...You showed me that there's more to life than my love for Train or my hatred for myself. While of course Train will always be my world and at the center of my heart, you opened up another world to me. A world of peaceful harmony and celestial music. I never thought I would have met anyone I care about other than Train. I never thought I would make friends outside of him. And I never thought anyone other than Train would care about <strong>me</strong>…"</p>
<p>Anastasia giggled at him. "Sergey has certainly proved that wrong."</p>
<p>Creed shivered at the mention of the man who had a crush on him. "I'm not talking about just him, I'm talking about all of them. Dae has never been anything but kind and caring towards me and Francisco is actually quite funny when you get to know him. And I know Aimee doesn't talk, but I can tell how much she cares about me. Though, that might only be because she knows <strong>you </strong>care about me."</p>
<p>Anastasia shook her head. "No, that's not entirely true. I think that might be how it started, but it's not how it is now. She definitely cares about you. She might even talk to you one day."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "Really?"</p>
<p>The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. Only time will tell."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly. "I'd like that…" He turned back to the piano and went back to playing his chromatic chords. "You saved me in more ways than one, Anastasia. You gave me an outlet for my pain which prevented me from taking it out on myself. You helped clear my mind and gave me a life. You gave me hope… And you gave me ground to stand on."</p>
<p>Anastasia smirked at him. "Aren't those all things Train has given you?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, but it's not something I should be relying solely on him for. It wouldn't be fair to demand that he continue providing me with comfort and peace of mind and believe that only <strong>he</strong> could give it to me. That's too much to put on anyone, no matter how amazing and perfect they are. He doesn't owe me anything, but I owe him <strong>everything</strong>. He already has my heart, but I owe him my life. And I would be prepared to give it to him, but I can't ask him to give me anything." He looked back at his teacher as he pulled his hands away from the piano. "And that's where you came in. You welcomed me into your strange little family with open arms. You never judged me. In fact, you did the exact opposite. You gave me unconditional love and understanding… Which is what I desperately needed. And I realize now I needed it from someone other than Train."</p>
<p>Creed paused for a second as he stared out the window again, watching a bright star he knew his love was talking to. "I will always need Train. I will always be grateful for him and always love him… But he knows that. I would be remiss if I didn't tell you how much you matter to me, and how thankful I am to have found you. You set me straight and cleared my head. And now I know how to deal with my bouts of depression."</p>
<p>He didn't mention any violent or rage-filled thoughts because those didn't happen anymore. While he may have still had moments when he was angry, he was never at the level he used to reach. The most that happened was he needed to take a walk or a deep breath. His madness had become a thing of the past, a distance nightmare he barely thought about anymore. It just simply wasn't a part of who he was anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think there's several factors to the homicidal side of me dying off, but with Anastasia and Train's presence, they've been able to calm them. Anatasia has given me the tools to let out my emotions in a healthy way and Train's presence will always be of comfort. Although, I do think there is a third factor that I can't quite put my finger on. As quiet as they may have been, those bloodthirsty thoughts were still present when we started the Apostles or I was with Chronos.</em>
</p>
<p>That idea was something that still haunted Creed. It obviously wasn't a bad thing, but he still wished he knew what it was. If there was some outside force other than his cat or his teacher that helped calm him down, he wanted to know what it was so he could keep it from happening again. Also so he could understand more about himself. It was as if when he left Chronos, he left the monster behind as well. He was clever enough to think they might have had something to do with it, but he also didn't want to think Sephiria was still keeping information from him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially after everything I've told her about the Apostles. You'd think she'd trust me by now. But… I guess I still wouldn't put it past her to continue keeping me in the dark.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing his teacher staring at him again, a small smirk on her face, Creed shook his head and laughed delicately. "Sorry… Daydreaming again."</p>
<p>"About your precious cat?" Anastasia laughed with him.</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "Surprisingly, not this time. But, now that you've put his name back in my head, I can't think about anything else."</p>
<p>"Well, then this seems like the perfect time to mention something important to you." Seeing Creed blink in confusion at her, she continued. "I wanted to let you know I'm leaving the music school to you."</p>
<p>Creed gawked at her in bewilderment, sputtered a few incomprehensible words before he finally found his voice to speak a somewhat full sentence. "Wh… What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Her smile widened a little, but the bittersweet look on her face did not change. "You know I won't live forever, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "But… You're okay… right?"</p>
<p>She laughed loudly to cover up her cough as she banged on his head lightly with her cane. "Of course I am! Don't you see how healthy I look?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and looked at her up and down. He had been down this road with her before and knew the light cane slap was only a warning of what she would do if he questioned her words and pushed for more information. "Yes."</p>
<p>The old woman nodded. "When I go, no matter how many more years that will be, the music school will belong to you."</p>
<p>Creed was still at a loss for words, but managed to say something. "Anastasia… I don't know anything about running a school."</p>
<p>She laughed loudly. "Like I do? I started this business with my wife forty years ago. She was the brains behind the business. If it wasn't for her, it wouldn't be the success it is today. She built the groundwork and sustained the business, I just taught the students. Now that most of the students are mostly capable, it's just a matter of managing the money and recruiting new students. And based on your history with starting the Apostles, I already know you can do both."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "Stealing money and recruiting madmen to take down a secret assassin organization is completely different than bringing students into a school and upkeep the building and instruments."</p>
<p>The woman waved away his worry. "You are more qualified than you realize. You're an extremely charming person and people are drawn to you. How do you think you were able to create such a powerful terrorist group?"</p>
<p>Creed winced. "Can we please stop comparing my old group to a school full of innocent music students?"</p>
<p>The woman laughed again. "What makes you think my students are so pure?" She smirked at him knowingly and continued. "I don't expect you to teach. I expect you to do what my wife did: Manage the business and hire teachers."</p>
<p>Creed's confused look did not change. "And where do I find teachers?"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Literally anywhere and everywhere. You can always find a teacher, they are not in short supply. Besides, like I said, this won't happen for years. I can start to show you the ropes and teach you how to run the business. I'm actually more concerned about you dying <strong>before </strong>me and I have to find someone else to take this school off my hands."</p>
<p>Creed laughed at her joke. "I'll try to outlive you, Anastasia…"</p>
<p>As she listened to his voice trail off, she sighed and poked him in the forehead with her cane. "Just trust me, okay? There's no one else in the world I would trust with this business other than you."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her as he rubbed the spot she poked. "What about Dae?"</p>
<p>Anastasia shook her head. "She's already getting Aimee. I can't put more on her plate."</p>
<p>Hearing the young girl's name gave him another idea. "What about Aimee? Can't she run it?"</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes. "No. You need to be able to talk to strangers. While she is a talented girl, creating relationships is <strong>not </strong>among her talents." Seeing he was about to open his mouth again, Anastasia put a hand up to stop him. "Don't even bother to say Sergey or Francisco. You already know neither of them are an option either. You're my only choice, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed smiled bitterly. "You don't sound so eager… Are you <strong>sure</strong> that's what you want to do?"</p>
<p>Anastasia nodded firmly as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes. The only things I've been more certain of was when I married my wife or adopted Aimee." She stood slowly and smiled down at him. "You can't say no to this. My fancy lawyers have already been written down."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at her. "But what if I mess it up?"</p>
<p>"Then I'll come back and haunt you to death then kick your ass in the after life." She chuckled at him, then reached out to pat his shoulder. "You'll be brilliant, Creed… I know it. And I can sleep soundly at night knowing my pride and joy will be well taken care of when I'm gone."</p>
<p>She stepped away from him and slowly made his way towards the door. "It's getting late. I need to go to bed. You should too." She grabbed the door knob, her vision blurring slightly and her head feeling light as she took a minute to gather her bearings. Not wanting Creed to see how weak she felt, she did not turn around to say these last words to him. "And tell your love to come inside. I don't care if he doesn't feel the cold, I assure you he is still human and is still capable of getting sick."</p>
<p>Anastasia heard the scared sound Creed made and knew he was jumping from the bench to run to the window. She heard it open and listened as her student climbed to the roof quickly, laughing when she heard the two men argue on the roof about the cat getting sick. The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at the window, vision still cloudy as she sighed.</p>
<p>"You'll be wonderful, Creed… I'm sure of it." She took in a deep breath and opened the door. "And you'll be fine without me when I'm gone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Spoiled Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Does this mean we can leave?!" Train said, hope shining bright in his eyes as he gave Belze a pleading look.</p>
<p>Number II scowled at him. "Why do I feel like you didn't listen to a word I just said?" He sighed when he saw the confused look on the Black Cat's face and covered his eyes with his hand. "Because you didn't..."</p>
<p>Creed giggled lovingly at his Kitten and placed a gentle hand on Train's knee. "Belze only said that they haven't heard from the Apostles. That doesn't mean they aren't still looking for us."</p>
<p>Train frowned and sank into his chair, folding his arms across his chest like a toddler who was told he couldn't open his Christmas present yet. "I'm going to blow my brains out if I'm stuck here for another week."</p>
<p>It had been another five days they had been staying at the mansion, totalling them at a little over two weeks. Creed pouted at his beloved and squeezed his knee gently. "It's okay, Train. I'm sure it'll be safe to leave soon."</p>
<p>Lin, not enjoying the cosy situation Creed was creating with Train, decided to scoot his chair closer to his Sweetness and place a caring hand on his shoulder. "Sephiria knows she can't order you all to stay here. You're not a prisoner. You can leave whenever you want."</p>
<p>Creed looked across his cat at the number with a serious look in his eyes. "That doesn't mean we'll be safe."</p>
<p>Lin stared at him as well, but with more of a glare than a serious look. "Not everyone in this room is fine with keeping Train captive like you…"</p>
<p>Hearing the man's tone of voice brought Train's attention towards him and he cocked an eyebrow at him. "You know that's not what Creed's doing."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at Train, but did not remove his hand, his voice bitter as he spoke. "Sure seems like it…"</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed who looked like he was a combination of hurt and frustrated, then looked back at Lin who looked was staring at Creed in both anger and jealousy. Train sighed and brushed both of their hands off him and crossed his arms again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought Lin wanted me to be happy. Why is he still so jealous of Creed and trying to make him look bad in front of me?</em>
</p>
<p>He was pretty sure he knew the answer to that. Just because he was getting closer to Creed again and had ended his relationship with Lin didn't mean the number wasn't going to try and win him back. His love for Train had not moved even an inch and he was constantly trying to be alone with the cat or recreate as many intimate moments as possible. The hand on his shoulder was just one of the many things Lin tried to do to hopefully bring Train back around.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'm sure he thinks I'm going to go back to Creed. It's been getting worse since he caught us in the kitchen and despite what he said after that, I can tell there's a part of him that still hopes he's wrong. He's still clinging to the wish that I don't have feelings for Creed and just need to be alone while I work out my feelings for </em>
  <em>
    <strong>him</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>That was why he believed Lin was trying to make Creed look like he was being possessive again. Train was positive that Lin thought if he could make his ex-partner look crazy enough, he might forget about working through his feelings for the swordsman and concentrate on Lin again. Train knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew Creed wasn't being controlling, he was trying to keep him and everyone else safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also know that he's not going to change my feelings for Creed. I'm beginning to see more and more how I really feel about him, and I don't think there's anything anyone can change about that. Right now, it's just a matter of what I do with those feelings: Move on, or embrace them.</em>
</p>
<p>His heart desperately wanted him to embrace them, but his mind would not let him. Every time he began to think about what it would be like to be with Creed again, his brain would immediately go into panic mode and remind him of what happened between them. That's when the night terrors would come back and he was beginning to have even more sleepless nights. That's what kept him from telling Creed he wanted to be with him again. His mind was at war with his heart, and he had no idea who was going to win.</p>
<p>
  <em>When my head tells my heart no, my heart breaks and I fall into a different kind of depression. Then, when my heart tells me head yes, my brain goes into overdrive and tries to shut my body down, making it impossible to do or think about anything else other than seeing the images of Creed killing Saya.</em>
</p>
<p>Belze decided to interrupt Creed and Lin's silent dispute over the Black Cat since he really didn't want to listen to it anymore or get involved in it. "You're both right. Chronos cannot order anyone to stay, but we also can't assure you that it'll be safe if you leave."</p>
<p>Train sat up a little, the hope returning to his defeated eyes. "Then, doesn't that mean we should leave? Weren't we just as unsafe outside of this castle as we were before?"</p>
<p>Jenos sighed and decided to finally enter the conversation. "I don't think that's what Belze or Sephiria are trying to say. It's not that the danger is non-existent, it's that it will be present no matter what and at least if we're <strong>here, </strong>they don't know where you all are."</p>
<p>Train frowned at Jenos. "I thought you wanted to leave just as much as everyone else?"</p>
<p>Jenos made a large gesture with his hands to show his aggravation. "I am! But I also know that I need to follow my orders and keep you all safe while looking out for any Apostles activity."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "That's not going to happen if we're purposefully hiding from them…"</p>
<p>Train, Creed, Lin and Jenos were in the conference room with Belze since Number II didn't see the point in including everyone in this. He assumed Creed and Train would fill everyone else in on what they discussed once they were done.</p>
<p>Belze nodded at the cat. "Correct. And we are positive they are still searching for Hearnet and possibly the sweepers specifically and not your music friends."</p>
<p>Creed gave the man a confused look. "How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>Belze's serious look did not change, but as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, they could all tell he was going to be delivering some pretty bad news. "Because they destroyed your most recent hide-out."</p>
<p>Train blinked and stood up quickly. "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>Belze did not change his stance or look as he addressed the Black Cat. "Yes. It's completely destroyed. I hope that wasn't your only option for a living location."</p>
<p>Creed sat frozen to his seat. "When you say destroyed… Do you mean they pillaged the inside, or…"</p>
<p>Belze looked him in the eyes. "It's gone."</p>
<p>Train felt his body go cold and he sat in the seat heavily, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. Lin saw his pain and tried to provide him with physical comfort, but as soon as soon as Train pushed him away, Lin knew his touches were not wanted. All he was permitted to do was frown dejectedly at him, trying to give his sweet love the most sympathetic, cordial look he could.</p>
<p>Creed felt himself growing a bit numb and he knew he was about to ask a really selfish question, but needing to know the answer to it nonetheless. "Was there… Anything that was saved?"</p>
<p>Train heard the emptiness in Creed's voice and raised his head to look at him. He knew he was asking about his piano. He also knew that the quietness of his voice meant he was scared to ask because he knew the answer was most likely going to be bad for him, and Creed also knew it was a selfish feeling to have.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not selfish, though. That piano was special to him. It was a gift from Sven which finally proved to him that he didn't hate Creed anymore and wanted to do what he could to help it. IT was also his therapy… This is going to be rough for him.</em>
</p>
<p>Belze shook his head. "We didn't check the ashes, but I doubt anything would have survived."</p>
<p>Creed felt himself grow even more numb as the world began to spin around him. "Ashes…?"</p>
<p>When he saw Number II nod again, Creed lowered his head and covered his face, trying to prevent himself from crying or passing out. Train saw this and frowned deeply at his ex-lover, trying to think of what he could say to comfort him.</p>
<p>"Could we… Possibly bring the piano you have here to our new place?" Train offered quietly as he turned to face the silver man.</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. Moving pianos requires professionals. The one at the hideout was electric, which is why Sven and I could do it ourselves. Even with your gravity controlling powers we wouldn't be able to move it without potentially breaking the strings or hammers inside. There's special equipment for that."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Then we can just hire someone."</p>
<p>Creed laughed bitterly. "I don't think it's smart to send strangers to an old Apostles hideout to move a grand piano to a new sweeper hideout. Besides, chances are it wouldn't even fit. They're huge."</p>
<p>Train's frown deepened. "Then we'll buy you a new one, Creed…"</p>
<p>Seeing his words did not help his friend feel better, Train moved his body so he was sitting on the edge of his seat and closer to the silverette. He leaned forward and cupped Creed's chin in his fingers, then lifted his head up so their eyes met. Train gave his ex-partner the kindest, warmest, most affectionate smile he could possibly give and caressed his chin a little with his thumb.</p>
<p>"We'll work something out, Creed. We know how much that piano means to you and we're not going to leave you high and dry. Trust me…"</p>
<p>Hearing the warm words his beloved said to him, feeling his Kitten's strong fingers holding and caressing his face lovingly, Creed sighed peacefully and felt all his pain and misery leave him within seconds. He could also tell from Train's tone of voice he wasn't necessarily talking about Eve and Sven. While Creed knew they would feel bad for him as well, he didn't know if Sven would be on board with buying him another one. But, he could tell by Train's demeanor and sweet, sentimental words that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Sven said yes.</p>
<p>
  <em>And with how stubborn Train is, he'll make it happen. Even if he has to put his own share of money aside for a while, he'll do it… And he'll do it because he cares so deeply about me…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed placed both of his hands on Train's strong one and returned his beloved's tender smile. "Thank you, Train… And of course I trust you."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart shatter at the maudlin moment shared between the ex-lovers and felt his hands twitch and clench into fists to prevent himself from jumping between Creed and Train and wrapping his arms around the Black Cat, demanding they be together again. He felt his breath increasing as he continued watching them give each other the most solicitous looks he had ever seen and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from speaking jealousy or crying.</p>
<p><em>Train has </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>looked at me that way. Not even an ounce of that love he's showing for Creed in his eyes was </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>directed at me. And he's </em><em><strong>never </strong></em><em>used that tone of voice or spoken such tender words towards me… This is almost unbearable. I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep this up for much longer.</em></p>
<p>"If it's okay with you… I'd like to move on. I have more than just this meeting to attend to today."</p>
<p>Lin was finally able to tear his eyes away from Creed and Train and towards Number II, relieved that he had said something to break him out of his stupor and separate his Sweetness from the swordsman. Number X watched as Belze waited for everyone to look at him again, then leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms against his chest.</p>
<p>"I wanted to let you know that before I told you the next thing Sephiria wants to propose to you…"</p>
<p>Creed was pretty sure he knew what the man was going to say and he felt his heart begin to race and grabbed onto Train's arm and leg protectively. "No."</p>
<p>Belze narrowed his eyes at Creed. "You don't even know what I'm going to say yet."</p>
<p>"Yes, but I have a pretty good feeling and the answer is no." Creed said firmly as he held on to Train a little tighter. "Train is <strong>not</strong> bait."</p>
<p>Train was giving Creed a confused look until he said those last words and suddenly realized what his ex-lover was beginning to work out was most likely Chronos plan.</p>
<p>"Oh." Train said rather dumbly, not really sure what else to say. "What was her plan exactly?"</p>
<p>Seeing Train appeared to be more willing to talk about it than Creed, Belze turned to him instead. "Contrary to what you all have made clear you think our plans are, we actually do <strong>not</strong> want you to stay here anymore. Again, we cannot control what you do, but Sephiria said it would be in Chronos best interest to tell you that you can leave."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "Then why did you make it sound so scary? I mean, you just told us our house was essentially burnt to the ground. What part of that makes us want to leave?"</p>
<p>Belze's seriousness had not changed from the moment he walked it, and it seemed as though it was going to continue on that austere path. "The Elders said to tell you it was safe to leave. Sephiria wanted me to tell you about your hideout."</p>
<p>A lightbulb seemed to click in Train's head and he nodded slowly, a small smile on his face. "So, the Elders wanted you to just tell us to leave in hopes it would draw the Apostles out, but Sephiria wants to make sure we know what we're potentially getting ourselves into."</p>
<p>Belze's face did not change. "I am not at liberty to say. But, I will say you know how Sephiria is."</p>
<p>Train's smile widened and he leaned back in his chair a little. "She's always had a soft spot for her numbers…"</p>
<p>Belze did not like the tone of voice he heard and knew he was implying something of his relationship with her and finally changed his look enough to let the cat know he was about to step into dangerous territory.</p>
<p>Train gave him a cheeky smile and brushed away his expressions. "You can tell Sephiria I understand the danger, but I want to leave anyway. Being trapped inside this mansion for much longer might end up proving more dangerous than leaving and dealing with the Apostles."</p>
<p>Lin turned to Train and frowned. "You don't know how much stronger the Apostles have gotten or how much they might have grown. Chances are their numbers are even higher than what we previously thought which means you won't know what everyone is capable of."</p>
<p>Belze cleared his throat to get Lin's attention and glared at him for a second, as if scolding him for revealing too much information to the Black Cat. When he saw Number X turn away and close his mouth, Number II addressed the gunman.</p>
<p>Seeing Lin shut up, Belze continued. "That actually brings me to my next point. There is a strong possibility that they only destroyed your house to make you come out of hiding. They probably know that's the first place you would check out and they might be ready for you."</p>
<p>Creed was still holding tight to Train, giving Belze a stubborn look as he spoke. "Then we <strong>shouldn't</strong> go there. They might have a trap set for Train."</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked at his ex-partner. "Why are you so insistent that I can't take care of myself? Christmas night was a fluke. Our guards were down because of the festivities of the day and they simply got the drop on me. That's all. It won't happen again." He smiled at Creed and patted his arm. "Besides, we've all been improving our skills too, remember? Those training rooms have still been in working order and we've been making great use of them in our time away from home."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love and shook his head. "That doesn't matter. Like Lin said, we don't know how much <strong>they've </strong>improved."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Same thing could be said for them about us."</p>
<p>Everyone who was capable of fighting had been using the training rooms almost non-stop to prepare themselves for the inevitable fight they knew was coming with Chronos. Sven had even been practicing perfecting his Vision Eye and Eve had taken to giving fighting lessons to the musicians. They weren't looking to join the upcoming battle, but they wanted to know how to at least defend themselves.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin and Jenos have been helping with that as well and training with those of us who already know how to fight.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was not convinced and made sure his love knew it. "I assure you, there are more of them than there are of us. They already have the media on their side thanks to Echidna, I'm sure that's brought more people into their fold."</p>
<p>Belze gave Creed a curious look, wondering if the man had come to that conclusion on his own, or if Sephiria was right and Lin was letting them look at any Apostles related documents before he handed it over to Chronos. However, the Apostles had made their messages available for the rest of the world to see and Echidna was in all of them, so it made sense that they would be able to get the media on their side. Along with that, Creed was an incredibly intelligent man, so it wouldn't be too far-fetched to believe he figured all that out of his own. However, Belze couldn't discredit what his superior thought might be true.</p>
<p>With all that in mind, Belze decided that was enough information for him to let them know they were right. After all, Sephiria wanted them to be aware of the level of danger they might be stepping into if they agreed to their plan. "That brings me to my next point. We are <strong>positive</strong> there are new members, however their silence and invisibility has made it impossible to know who those new members are or what their abilities are."</p>
<p>Creed nodded as he clung to Train a little harder. "Which means we can't trust any new people we might meet."</p>
<p>Belze nodded. "Correct. If you choose to leave, which again, we cannot force you to do either, you need to be on your toes."</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration. "So, no new friends? That's going to make life as a sweeper difficult. You do realize we have to talk to strangers almost on a daily basis in our line of work."</p>
<p>Belze nodded. "Which gives them a perfect opportunity to strike."</p>
<p>Jenos, who had been silent for the most part decided to finally speak again. "No one is telling you to stop doing your job. They're just saying to be careful." He turned and addressed his question at Number II. "What about me? Am I to continue following them as well?"</p>
<p>Belze knew Jenos was asking because he wanted to stay as close to Rinslet as possible, but he knew he was going to upset Number VII with his next words. "No. They already know Number X is following them. If they see you with them as well, they'll know you've been in contact with us and most likely won't trust and moments they see Heartnet out in the open."</p>
<p>"What about Lin?" Jenos asked, a little annoyed. "Don't you think they would figure out they told him and know he would have <strong>had</strong> to report that to Chronos?"</p>
<p>Belze shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, that is a possibility. However, there is also a possibility that they would realize how stubborn Train and Creed are and could figure they wouldn't say anything to Number X. It's absolutely within the realm of reality that they wouldn't want to get Chronos involved and deal with it themselves. That gives them more reason to strike against the sweepers the first chance they get."</p>
<p>Jenos was still not satisfied and kept pushing his point. "Even knowing what Lin and Train's relationship was?"</p>
<p>Train felt his body freeze and Jenos' words and could taste the awkwardness saturated in the air the moment he said them. He looked at Lin from the corner of his eye and saw the man beginning to sulk at the memory of being with the Black Cat. It was then Train realized how insensitive he was by letting Creed cling to him and decided to gently push his former partner off him. Seeing the sad look in Creed's eyes, Train motioned to Lin with his, which seemed to be enough to settle the swordsman down.</p>
<p><em>I shouldn't be letting him do that anyway. Even if Lin isn't around. We're </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>together and I need to stop acting like we are otherwise he's going to get the wrong idea.</em></p>
<p>Even if Creed knew they weren't together and never would be, Train knew he had been letting his former lover get away with a <strong>lot</strong> lately in terms of flirting and touching. Lin had noticed it as well and Train tried to make sure to put a stop to it whenever he was around, but he knew if he kept this up, he might be in the same situation with Creed that he was with Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think that would bother me more than it does with Lin. The idea of breaking Creed's heart a second time and having to watch him give me constant sad, puppy dog looks like when I was with Lin would be too much to bear. It hurts just thinking about it…</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head, trying to push the thought away so he could focus on Number II. He knew he was probably going to have to have another talk with Creed later about the teasing nature their friendship had seemed to start to take on, but not while Chronos was talking to them. He also was aware he needed to think more deeply into why he continued to let it happen and even enjoyed it when he still refused to be with Creed.</p>
<p>Belze did not pay attention to any of that and instead answered Jenos' question. "Yes. That does not change their stubbornness or urgency to not want Chronos to get involved."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're not <strong>that</strong> bad."</p>
<p>Belze narrowed his eyes slightly at him. "You once snuck milk into a disciplinary meeting about your inability to check in after missions <strong>or</strong> confirm the Chronos meals had been delivered to your apartment. And you did that knowing full well milk was absolutely off limits on a Chronos diet."</p>
<p>Train pouted at him. "But <strong>Creed </strong>always tried to keep me honest…"</p>
<p>Belze allowed his voice to sound a bit angry as he spoke. "Creed is the one that brought you the milk in the first place."</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed who was blushing and looking away, then turned back to Belze. "You can't prove that…"</p>
<p>Belze rolled his eyes and sighed. "Be quiet and trust us on this. Both scenarios are possible. Either they believe you did not contact Chronos and attacked your hideout to lure you out, or they believe you <strong>did</strong> contact Chronos and destroyed your home to try and kill you as soon as possible. Either way, we believe they will be making a lot of movement soon."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Right, I understand. So, Chronos wants us to reveal ourselves, correct?"</p>
<p>Belze nodded. "Yes, but again-"</p>
<p>"-Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can't tell us what to do. You're starting to talk in circles, we don't need a reminder." Train smirked at Number II's angry look at being interrupted. "Like I said before. If we stay here much longer, I'm going to throw myself off the roof. I at least need to do a sweep again before I totally lose my mind."</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said quietly, patting his knee in a way that Lin could not see. "Are you sure…? We don't know who they're going to send at us… And we don't know what they'll be capable of…"</p>
<p>Train gave him a perky smile as he nodded. "I'm sure, Creed. I want to leave. And I know I'm not the only one."</p>
<p>"I assume it's okay for the musicians to leave, correct?" Lin added, trying to make sure his voice was heard before another loving moment was created between Creed and Train. "You're confident they aren't after them?"</p>
<p>Belze shook his head. "We can never be confident about anything, but we can say it is safer for them than it is for Heartnet and the sweepers. However, we will still be sure to have surveillance and security following them. To keep them safe."</p>
<p>"And to see if the Apostles show up around them…" Creed added a bit sourly. "They're not going to like it…"</p>
<p>Belze glared at the man. "And they won't know if you don't tell them."</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes slightly at the number. "They're smarter than they look."</p>
<p>Train, sensing the animosity beginning to rise between them, stepped in by patting Creed's back playfully. "Chill out, Creed. Like he said, it's for their safety. Even if they figure it out, they'll have to get over it at least for now. I'm all about being free, but they won't be able to live freely if they're killed or kidnapped because of it. Besides, would you really be able to forgive yourself if something happened to them because of us?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shook his head. "No… But I also worry they will blame me for losing their privacy."</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at him and squeezed his shoulder quickly before retreating his hand. "It's only temporary, Creed. The Apostles will be dealt with soon."</p>
<p>Belze watched as Train winked at him and cocked his eyebrow slightly. He kept Sephiria's words in mind and wondered if the Black Cat was hinting at their true intentions with the Taoist group. They both agreed neither Creed nor Train showed signs of rejoining them, but they also believed they might intend to bring them down on their own. There wasn't anything necessarily wrong with that, but if they had a common goal, Sephiria wanted to know. But, Belze knew they would never tell him.</p>
<p>Number II stood and addressed the room. "If there's nothing else on your end, I have nothing more to say." He turned to Jenos. "If they choose to leave, you are to report back to headquarters immediately for your next orders."</p>
<p>Jenos sighed sadly, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Understood…"</p>
<p>"What about me?" Lin asked quietly, as if he was scared of the answer. "What are my orders?"</p>
<p>Belze frowned at him, knowing the shorter man wanted nothing more than to stay with the Black Cat, but also knowing that whether he stayed or left his heart would still be in pain. "They are the same as they have been. Keep an eye on Diskenth and work with the sweepers on their missions to obtain any information on the Apostles. Whether they choose to stay or leave, you are to remain with them."</p>
<p>Lin sighed in relief and nodded his head. "Understood."</p>
<p>Belze watched him for a second to make sure he really did understand, then nodded his head and left the room quickly, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone. As soon as he left the room, Jenos stood up and pointed a finger at Train.</p>
<p>"You better keep me in the loop about Rins. If anything happens to her, I <strong>won't</strong> forgive you…" He turned to Creed as well. "You either."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "She's our friend, you know… We don't want anything to happen to her any more than you do."</p>
<p>Jenos glared at him. "It's not the same and you know it."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded his head. Train, on the other hand, was a little annoyed at the man's lack of faith in them and spoke to Number VII in a stern tone. "And just how are we going to keep you in the loop? It's not like we can contact you with sensitive information whenever we want."</p>
<p>"I can." Lin said as he stood, ready to leave the room as well. "I'll let you know if anything happens to her. We've become friends as well and I don't want her to get hurt either."</p>
<p>Jenos thought about that for a second, then nodded his head. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Lin smiled at him, then turned to Train with a longing, heartbroken look in his eyes. "So… I assume we will be leaving?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yeah. But we're going to have to pack up whatever supplies we can here. Including clothes. Sounds like we lost everything…" He grabbed Creed's knee under the table to comfort him, making sure Lin did not see it.</p>
<p>Creed was about to start brooding again, but when he felt his beloved's hand squeeze his knee, he was able to stay in reality with the rest of the people in the room. "I don't know if Eve is going to like that she needs to keep wearing Leon's clothes."</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly. "We were the only lucky ones. At least we already had clothes here."</p>
<p>Creed laughed with his beloved. "But I'm sure you don't like Sven wearing <strong>your</strong> clothes."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, he had the choice of yours or Durham's. He <strong>chose</strong> mine."</p>
<p>"Yeah, because mine were too elaborate and Durham's were just all tattered, dirty rags. I don't think he had much else of a choice. Shiki and Maro's wouldn't fit." Creed turned his smirk to Jenos. "And I know Rinslet has been <strong>dying</strong> in Echidna's dresses."</p>
<p>Jenos smiled cheekily and nodded his head. "Yes, but I'm not complaining. Did that woman just walk around half naked all the time?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much." Train said through his laughter. "Tell Rins I think it suits her. It'll drive her crazy."</p>
<p>Jenos nodded and walked towards the door. "I know it will, so I will." With that, he waved and left the room.</p>
<p>Train smiled at the door, then noticed Lin was feeling a bit left out of the conversation and patted his back kindly. "Just be grateful you and Jenos had clothes brought to you. You don't have to worry about wearing someone else's clothes."</p>
<p>Lin smiled sadly at him and nodded. "I don't think anyone else's would have fit me. I'm too small for yours and Creed's and too big for Shiki or Leon's. I really did luck out."</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "I've found it strange that Aimee chose to wear Shiki's. Although, it's quite entertaining to see her wrapped in his long robes and jackets."</p>
<p>"Anastasia has been sharing Leon's clothes with Eve, right?" Seeing Creed's nod, Train thought about that for a second. "I think Maro's have been the only clothes not used… Even Dae is using Echidna's and Francisco is switching between everyone's."</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "Maro's clothes wouldn't have fit <strong>anyone</strong>."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "And I certainly don't want to see <strong>anyone </strong>walking around in a diaper."</p>
<p>Lin giggled and felt himself beginning to smile a bit more genuinely despite how sad he still was over seeing the man he loved flirt quite openly with someone else.</p>
<p><em>Even if Train isn't aware he's doing it, it's still happening and it still hurts. I hope I'm wrong about his feelings for Creed and what he wants from him, but… I can't shake the feeling that I'm not. Still, I can dream, right? Maybe I can keep reminding him of what Creed did to him and he'll realize he </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>be happy with me if he just gives me another chance.</em></p>
<p>Lin let out a blissful sigh upon seeing his sweet cat's bright smile and nodded. "Agreed." He walked to the door as well, giving Train another longing look as he spoke. "Let me know when you plan on leaving. I'll tell everyone else to pack their things since I assume it will be soon."</p>
<p>Train thought about his words for a second, then glanced at Creed. "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear the good news… But maybe we shouldn't leave today."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at him. "What do you mean, Train?"</p>
<p>Train turned his body so he could look between the two of them, speaking to them both since he wanted their opinions on what he was about to say. "Belze has a point. What if the destruction of our house was just to lure us out? What if it <strong>is</strong> a trap?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding. "You're saying we should set up our own plan in case we're ambushed?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Correct. It just seems like the smart thing to do, right?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and leaned back in his chair, eying his love up and down. "Since when do you come up with plans?"</p>
<p>Train glared at him. "I'm not stupid. I know a potential trap when I see one and I don't want to go walking into it."</p>
<p>Creed laughed at his beloved. "That never stopped you before. I've had to cover you from so many easily avoidable traps over the many years just because you didn't want to stop for two second to make a plan. I have the scars and heart attack records to prove it. What makes this different?"</p>
<p>Train gave his ex-partner a lugubrious look as he spoke. "You told me a few days ago that you allowed yourself to be tortured on purpose so I wouldn't fall for a trap. I'm not letting something like that happen again." Train saw the sad look Creed gave him and changed his express to give him his trademark cheeky smile. "And now, it's more than just your and my ass on the line. I know I can take care of myself and I know you can as well and while the others can handle themselves to an extent, they aren't really a match for Chronos."</p>
<p>"That didn't matter when we broke into the Apostles castle to get Creed." Lin butted in, hoping that would get Train's attention on him so he would stop giving Creed that look that broke his heart. "What made you stop to make a plan then?"</p>
<p>Train looked at him and turned his smile to a warm one. "You did, remember? You weren't willing to let me put my life on the line and insisted we come up with a plan. If it wasn't for that, I might have not been able to rescue Creed or make it out alive." Seeing the brightness begin to return to the man's eyes, Train finished his sentence. "Besides, the plan I <strong>did</strong> have back then wasn't to get anyone else involved other than Creed and myself. And as I said before, we can handle ourselves."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not going to mention Sven wanted to come up with a plan as well back then since I'm hoping this helps him feel better and realize he isn't invisible to me.</em>
</p>
<p>"Except back then, I needed you all…" Creed said a bit wistfully, then turned to look at Number X. "Thank you for helping back then, Lin. I know you had no reason to help other than Train, but it really means a lot to me and I want you to know I appreciate what you did for me."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at him, not sure why Creed was going out of his way to voice his appreciation for something that happened so long ago. "I didn't do it for you…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "I know. And I understand. Still, thank you. I owe you."</p>
<p>Lin wanted to say he could make it up to him by leaving and letting him have Train again, but he knew that wasn't right. Instead, he did his best to smile, then glanced at Train and left the room. As much as he hated leaving the two of them alone, he knew he couldn't keep clinging to Train. If he thought he ever had a shot again, he needed to give his Sweetness space to figure out his feelings.</p>
<p>When he left, Creed sighed at the closed door. "I think that's the most friendly we've <strong>ever</strong> been."</p>
<p>Train eyed his friend wearily. "That's good though, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, but I'm sure it was only a show for you."</p>
<p>The cat sighed and stood up. "Even if it is, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just keep being nice to him."</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly at his Kitten, then stood and walked to the door with him. "You know I will, Train. I'll do anything for you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and opened the door. "You don't need to keep reminding me of that."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at him. "You like it, don't even try to pretend."</p>
<p>Train blushed and looked away from the man as they walked down the hallway. "I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and smiled at his beloved. "Anything for you, Train…"</p>
<p>"What did I <strong>just</strong> say?!"</p>
<p>Creed dodged a slap from Train, then pushed him away and ran down the hall. Train smirked and ran after his friend, feeling sentimental as he chased the man around the mansion just as they used to when they lived there together. He knew he probably shouldn't be enjoying this playful moment with the man, especially after scolding himself for being too affectionate with Creed, but he also couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to listen to my heart, right? Besides, if Saya were here, she'd be joining us.</em>
</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, he felt free to chase after Creed and try to pin him down, laughing each time the silver man avoided his tackles and returned a playful attack of his own. It had been a long time since he felt this happy, and he wasn't ready to give it up just yet.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train was sitting on top of a tree, staring down at the remains of their house, his heart filling with rage and relief. While he was angry at what the Apostles had done to their home, he was grateful no one was there when it happened. However, he also knew that was probably why they did it. It looked like it was caused by a fire and Train was confident they wouldn't try to take them down with something as simple as a house fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>They knew we'd be able to get out of that without a problem. This reeks of a trap.</em>
</p>
<p>He heard someone landing gently and quietly on the branch next to him and didn't need to look over to know who it was. "Did Anastasia and everyone else get back to their homes okay?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. And I checked all their houses and the music school for traps. Nothing was there. Although, it looks like Anastasia may have a new student."</p>
<p>Train gave him a confused look. "Why does that matter?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't. She and her family tried to contact her a few days ago, but couldn't track us down. They left a note explaining she's an oboe player and I've always been fascinated by the oboe. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't get the chance."</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Trying to get to know you future students?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love. "Can we not mention that right now? I don't want to think about that… Especially knowing at what cost it will come with."</p>
<p>The night Creed found out Anastasia was leaving the school for him after she passed, he immediately told Train. He didn't know how to take the news and Train was the only person he felt comfortable enough with to express how he felt. It was hard for the cat to talk to the swordsman about that particular subject since he knew something about the woman's health that Creed didn't and Anastasia made him promise not to tell him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, it's really not fair. Creed has gone out of his way to tell me every little thing and this is something huge I'm sitting on and can't tell him…</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned at his friend and nodded. "Understood. We need to concentrate anyway." Wanting to make Creed smile, he gave the man a playful smirk as he spoke his next words. "Besides, you're going to have to outlive her anyway. That might not be much longer if we fall for the Apostles' trap."</p>
<p>
  <em>I probably shouldn't have said that. I know he'll know I'm kidding and my joking always makes him happy, but I feel like I'm just lying to him now. While I have a good reason, it doesn't make me feel good. But… I have to. For Anastasia.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled back at his love, grateful Train was trying to make him feel better. "Anastasia said something similar."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not surprised. We're pretty similar."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and sighed fondly at his beloved. "Yes, you are. But no one can ever entirely replicate your brilliance."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush and his heart skipped a beat at the loving tone Creed spoke to him in, but he was able to ignore it in favor of what they were doing. "You ready?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Is everyone else in position?"</p>
<p>"Almost. Still waiting for the go ahead signal from Lin." Train said, then frowned as he thought about what they were going to do. "Do you really think this'll work?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his Kitten. "Even if it doesn't, we already know Lin is going to call for Chronos backup. I wouldn't be surprised if a few numbers are already here. In fact..." He glanced over at another tree and smirked. "I'm pretty sure Baldor is already here."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his ex-partner, then followed his gaze to where Creed was looking and snickered. "Why would they send one of their biggest, loudest numbers for a mission that they want to be sneaky and quiet?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "As much as I hate to admit it, he's also one of their strongest. Kranz is probably here as well."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart sink a little. "Do you think Lin told them we were planning something?"</p>
<p>Creed heard his love's anxiety and shook his head violently to make sure he saw it. "No, absolutely not. Sephiria is smart enough to realize we would come up with something. Lin might have known and didn't say anything, but he wouldn't tell them we had a plan."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "What makes you so sure?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his cat. "Because he loves you, Train. And if anyone knows the power you have over someone's heart, it's me." Seeing Train relax a little, he added a bit more just to ease his beloved's mind. "I also don't think he would tell <strong>us</strong> about Chronos' plan. He still works for them, after all, and he's left them in the dark enough with what information he's given us."</p>
<p>Train flinched a little out of guilt. "I haven't told him we plan on going after the Apostles, yet… And I'm still not sure I will."</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I figure the less he knows about what we're planning, the less of a chance he has to get in trouble with Chronos. I know he wouldn't tell them anything I plan on doing just like I'm sure he hasn't told them we've been looking at the documents, and he can get in enough trouble for that. At least if he doesn't know the <strong>real </strong>reason why we want to see the documents, he can play ignorant for a bit and hopefully spare him any harsh punishments."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding, a little hurt to hear how much his Kitten cared about Number X, but knowing now wasn't the time nor place to voice his pain. "What would you do if Chronos <strong>did </strong>try to punish him?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "That would probably depend on what the punishment was. If it was just him being locked up for a bit, I would do whatever I could to make him forgive me and know how sorry I was when he got out."</p>
<p>Creed swallowed a nervous sound he was about to make. "I think we all know what he would ask for…"</p>
<p>Train brushed away his words. "Whatever, I'd figure something else out. However, if Chronos was going to give him a more severe punishment… I might break him out of there and hide him, or knock him out and make sure he doesn't go back to headquarters and keep him hidden."</p>
<p>Creed held back a whimper, his heart breaking a little at the serious tone Train used. He could tell by the way his beloved spoke that he meant what he said and Creed couldn't ignore how similar that situation was to the situation he was currently in. The difference was Train wasn't hiding <strong>him</strong>. He had to do a lot of soul searching and convincing of Sephiria to leave Creed alone, but if his Kitten ever hid Lin, that meant they would have to be on the run from another organization.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if that's the case, that means he does care for Lin more than I realized. That… That really worries me...</em>
</p>
<p>It was still clear Train didn't love Lin and he most certainly had more than just friendly feelings towards Creed, but that sentiment from his love meant that maybe there was a chance of his cat falling for another man. If that was the case, Creed would have to go through that same heartache all over again and lose his beloved for a second time.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that happens then it happens, but… I can enjoy the attention he's giving me right now at least, right?</em>
</p>
<p>"But, before I did any of that, I would make sure Chronos knew it was all my fault. I would make sure they didn't put any blame on Lin and I would take whatever punishment they'd have to give me." Train made sure to speak quickly since he saw the sadness and hurt in Creed's face.</p>
<p>Creed gave him a slightly panicked look. "You can't do that, Train. You know what they'd most likely do."</p>
<p>Train shook his head and gave him a cheeky smile. "If Sephiria convinced them not to kill me <strong>or</strong> you before, she can do it again. Especially since all I was doing was taking advantage of one of their numbers' feelings for me. That's a shitty thing to do, but not something worth killing us over."</p>
<p>Creed smiled a little at Train's use of words. His love made sure to mention him in this idea since he knew Creed would never let him do that alone and he was right. If Train tried to throw his head on the tracks to save Lin, Creed would jump in front of the oncoming train and attempt to stop it with his bare hands. He would do that and more to keep his beloved safe.</p>
<p>"You know I'll always have your back, Train…"</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at him then turned to see a flash of light obstructing his vision for a split second. Knowing that Lin was trying to get his attention to let him know he was ready, Train looked back at Creed one more time, then nodded his head.</p>
<p>"I'm jumping down." He gave his friend a small wave and another cheeky smile. "See you soon."</p>
<p>With that, Train leapt quietly out of the tree that landed a few yards away. The plan was for Train to approach on his own to try and lure the Apostles out. While he was uncertain of how good the plan was, he did agree that it made sense he would be the first to show up and it was within his character to go alone. Train had a habit of acting like the hero in every situation and also hated being stuck in one place for a long time. The idea that he would run off on his own to pay a visit to their own home despite how dangerous it was to go out alone wasn't far off from something he would do.</p>
<p>
  <em>And something I thought about doing while we were locked away in that castle… And something I've done before in the past. No one can keep this cat locked up.</em>
</p>
<p>Train walked towards the remains of their house, making sure to ignore all the locations he knew his friends were and concentrated on the pile of rubble. As he approached, he couldn't help the furor and despondency he felt at seeing up close what the Apostles had done to them. Chronos had apparently not bothered to clean it up at all, but Train knew that was probably because they didn't want to mess with a potential crime scene.</p>
<p>
  <em>They pretty much control all the police in every city. Chances are they told them to back off and let Chronos handle it. Ironic that they believe this could be a trap set up by the Apostles, but Chronos is using it as a trap to engage the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as Train hated being used as bait, he was glad it was him instead of anyone else. Even if it was Creed, he would have had a hard time going through with the plan. He was sure Creed would do it as well, especially if that meant keeping him and their friends safe, but the idea of anyone other than him putting their head in the beast's mouth didn't sit well with him.</p>
<p>The closer he got to the house, the worse shape he realized it was in and frowned even deeper. Once he reached the remains, he stood in front of them for a second, then stepped over a bit of rubble to get a better look. He walked around the outline of where the house used to be, remembering what each room held, stopping where the kitchen used to be and stood in front of the fridge. Noticing it was burnt and black, but still standing, Train decided to try and open it. As soon as he did, the door fell off and to the floor, making him jump back a little and watch it land gracelessly.</p>
<p>He gave the broken object a strange look, then peaked inside to see everything had spoiled or melted. The racks were completely gone and it was utterly black on the inside. Scanning the object, Train tried to look for the remains of his precious milk and narrowed his eyes when he saw none.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now they've gone too far!</em>
</p>
<p>Train growled and left the kitchen, then turned to look in the direction he knew Creed's room was in. Seeing a particularly large pile of rubble, he felt his heart skip a beat and quickly made his way over to it. He was praying that the lump he saw was going to be what he thought it was and ran a bit faster. Once he got there, he shoved off the debris that was on top of the object, then sighed in frustration when he saw the condition of the instrument. Similar to the fridge, it looked as though it was intact, but the keys were either burnt off or melted and the back of it was completely gone. It looked like the electrical wires that made it work had exploded and left half of it completely gone.</p>
<p>The cat frowned deeply and knelt next to the instrument, fingering it delicately as it slowly fell apart from his touch. "Sorry, Creed… Looks like we're going to just have to buy you a new one…"</p>
<p>"Or, you and Creed could come back with us and we'll make sure there's one waiting for him."</p>
<p>Train turned around at the familiar voice, his body sparking with electricity as he reached for his gun and stared Charden straight in the eyes. The Blood Taoist smiled kindly at him, then bowed politely at the black Cat.</p>
<p>"Long time no see, Black Cat. How long has it been since you revealed yourself again after leaving us? A year?" Charden's voice was calm as always, his pale face smiling cordially at him, as if they were old friends.</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man, but did not change his fighting stance. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>Charden chuckled lightly and stood up straight. "Doctor is <strong>desperate</strong> to have you back. Almost as desperate as Creed once was, but I think we knew their intentions with you are <strong>far</strong> different."</p>
<p>Train tightened his glare and moved his hand a little closer to Hades. "If Creed's reason wasn't good enough to bring me back, then what makes you think that a sick scientist will have a better shot?"</p>
<p>Charden put his hands up defensively and shook his head. "I'll admit, the first time around was a weak idea. Poor planning on my part."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "So… Doctor <strong>was</strong> acting on your orders?"</p>
<p>Charden nodded in embarrassment. "Not my best idea and yes, he did take <strong>some</strong> liberties, but the plan was indeed mine. I guess I shouldn't be surprised it didn't work."</p>
<p>Train was unconvinced and made sure the man knew it. "That's a real messy plan for someone as smart as you… What's wrong? Finding it hard to lead a bunch of psychopaths efficiently?"</p>
<p>Charden laughed again and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like either you or Creed left a manual on how to do it. We're sort of making it up as we go along."</p>
<p>"Yeah, seems like you're struggling to take down Chronos. Looks like the most you've done is make more videos." Train made sure to keep his eyes moving from between Charden to everywhere around him.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to give the signal for anyone to jump out an attack until he felt like he needed it. Train knew Echidna wouldn't be far behind Charden and once the woman made her appearance, he was going to let everyone else know it was the time. However, he had a feeling Lin and Creed might not wait that long, so he wanted to talk fast before either of the men came out to protect him unnecessarily.</p>
<p>"Well, we had to do <strong>something</strong> after you two left. It's hard recruiting powerful members when they know the Black Cat is no longer part of the fold." Charden noticed the gunman's alerted stance, but made sure his face did not show any signs of his observation.</p>
<p>Train smirked. "What's wrong? Is Echidna's fanbase not as strong as you might have thought?"</p>
<p>Charden waved his words away. "Quite the contrary. They've proven quite useful. Though they may not be as strong as your followers, they are diligent and faithful. They'll do anything for the actress they adore."</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure if he was lying about recruiting weaker members so he could underestimate them, but he wasn't going to take chances. "Getting a lot of human meat shields for the cause?"</p>
<p>Charden did his best to look offended. "You should know me better than that, Black Cat. I'm not like Creed or Doctor. I wouldn't use people for my own personal gain."</p>
<p>Train scowled at the man for making assumptions about Creed. "Creed's different… He wouldn't do that again…"</p>
<p>Chardon smirked at him. "Are you sure? What makes you think he's changed so much?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "We're not getting into that. What Creed has become is <strong>none</strong> of your business."</p>
<p>Charden sighed and took his glasses off to clean them, allowing Train to see his eyes for the first time. "Tell me… What <strong>is</strong> your and Creed's intention with the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Train needed to tread lightly. Not only was Lin listening, but Baldor as well and he knew outright telling Charden they planned on taking them down was also not a good idea. Instead, he decided to keep it short and sweet, making his point and being sure to keep those that were in the dark stayed in the dark.</p>
<p>"Not to rejoin. We're living freely now."</p>
<p>Charden nodded and put his glasses back on his face. "A wayward cat and his steed? Somehow seems fitting."</p>
<p>Train moved his hand a little closer to his gun, making sure his body was still sparking. "Does that mean you'll leave us alone?"</p>
<p>Charden laughed again, a bit louder this time as he addressed the gunman. "We both know I can't do that and you know why. However, even if we <strong>did</strong> decide to leave you alone, I have a feeling you'll be dealing with Doctor for the rest of your life."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Why do I always attract the freaks?"</p>
<p>Charden shrugged his shoulders. "They feel a commonality with you."</p>
<p>Train was silent for a minute, then finally decided to address the elephant in the room. "You alone?"</p>
<p>Charden's smirk turned a bit more devious. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Train's ears perked when he heard a portal open behind him and immediately turned around and grabbed Echidna's wrist, causing her to shoot her gun in the air. Their eyes locked for a second, Train's body sparking with electricity and causing the woman to cry out as he pulled her wrist away and disappeared back into her black hole. Train heard Charden making a move as well and rolled out of the way of his blood attack, spinning around so he could face the man just in time to fling himself in the air, avoiding another powerful shot that was aimed at his head.</p>
<p>Train allowed himself to hover in the air, smirking down at the leader of the Apostles and his partner who had appeared from a portal next to him. "Aww, you two look so cute together!"</p>
<p>Before Train could make any other witty remarks, he flew himself to the side, dodging a swarm of bees Shiki sent at him. The cat spun around in the air and shot a blast of ice at them, freezing them all in place as he watched them fall to the ground. He glanced over and saw Shiki glaring at him and launching a seal towards his chest which Train shot at and laughed as it exploded from the electrical bullet he sent at it.</p>
<p>"Really? All this time you've been apart and you <strong>still </strong>haven't figured out how to catch me with your bugs? At this point it's just sad."</p>
<p>"Don't you know cats belong on the ground?!"</p>
<p>Train was about to turn and look down at Maro, but found that impossible as the man had already taken a hold of him with his gravitational pull. The gunman's body suddenly felt heavy as his arms pinned together and he fell quickly to the ground. As he picked up speed, he cursed silently and readied a lightning attack, but saw Creed jumping out of the tree and slicing at the air towards Marom with his blade. The large Taoist leapt backwards and screamed as the tip of Creed's blade made contact with his body, causing a shallow cut to bleed against his obsese stomach.</p>
<p>Just before Train hit the ground, he felt something slide underneath him. As he landed softly on the silky object, the cat blinked and looked down, noticing it was the cloak Lin used in battle. Train frowned and looked up to yell at the man, but was cut off as Number X ran forward, jumped onto his floating cloak, and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug and breathing heavily, as if he was scared something that almost happened.</p>
<p>Lin pulled away and grabbed either side of Train's face, his eyes bright with fear as he spoke shakily to the man he loved. "Are you okay?!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed the number off him. "I'm fine! Jeez, you and Creed couldn't wait five more minutes?! I had everything under control."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head and wrapped his arms around Train's neck again, burying his face deep into his shoulder and neck. "You weren't in as much control as you thought! Look under us!"</p>
<p>Train blinked then did as he was told and made a distrubed sound. Echidna had set up a portal where he was going to fall, and he realized that he almost fell for a really obvious trap. While they now knew for sure they had set up this whole thing to lure Train out, that moment made it absolutely clear what their goals were with this encounter.</p>
<p>
  <em>She must have set it up while I was messing around with Maro and Shiki. Creed's right, I need to pay more attention in fights. No matter how confident I feel.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling the man holding him shaking in anguish, Train frowned and patted Lin's back kindly. "I'm okay, Lin. Don't you see that I'm still here?"</p>
<p>"But you almost weren't! Please pay attention next time." He squeezed Train a little tight and buried his face further into his neck. "I don't know what I'll do if they get you…"</p>
<p>The cat looked down at Number X sadly, then finally pushed him away and pinched his cheek. "That won't happen. I promise."</p>
<p>Lin felt himself getting lost in Train' eyes, but was quickly thrown out of it as the gunman wrapped his arm around his waist and jumped out of the way of another blood blast from Charden. Train quickly let Lin go, much to the number's dismay, but realized immediately it wasn't worth being upset for long since he had to pull his cloak away and block both him and his Sweetness from another blood attack.</p>
<p>Lin turned to make sure Train was okay, but noticed he was already jumping back in the air, shooting another seal out of the sky as he flung himself over to where Creed was fighting Maro and Echidna. Lin felt his heart break a little, but didn't have time to address his heartache as he had to fling his cloak in another direction to block a shot from Durham. Lin looked over his shoulder and the bird beaked man and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Seriously, are you the <strong>best</strong> they could do after Train left? This doesn't even seem like a fair fight."</p>
<p>Durham growled and launched another series of attacks at him which Number X was able to easily block and dodge. Lin then flicked his cloak towards the man, slicing his arm open as he jumped then twirled to the side to avoid another barrage of bullets. He felt a burst of heat from above him and looked up to see Kyoko had jumped out of her position as well and burnt up a swarm of wasps and seals Shiki had launched down at him. He nodded in gratitude at her, then gestured for her to take over with Durham while he went after Shiki. Lin knew the gunman was a far easier opponent to take on than the bug Taoist, so he wanted to leave the smaller prey for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to keep an eye on Train anyway and I have a feeling their strongest members are going to be going after him.</em>
</p>
<p>As Lin began his assault against Shiki, he glanced over and watched as Train and Creed took on Maro, Echidna, and Charden on their own. Just as he was about to abandon his fight and help his sweet love, he saw Baldor and Kranz finally make their appearance and began an all out assault on Charden. Their attacks caused Echidna to leave the fight with the former Apostles leaders as well as she went to assist her lover take on Chronos.</p>
<p>Lin breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Train wasn't going to have to take on the woman who was the best way to capture him, then turned back to his battle with Shiki and gasped in shock. Floating above him were two versions of the short Taoist, leading Lin to believe the talking monkey had joined the fray.</p>
<p>"Out of all the beautiful people here you could impersonate, you choose the gremlin who refuses to reveal his face?" Lin smirked at Eathes as he spoke, easily able to tell the two apart. Their personalities were completely different which made it hard for the monkey to fully disguise himself as the short Taoist.</p>
<p>The Shiki that was Eathes laughed, then slowly began to change his form. He lowered himself to the ground and Lin watched his height and hair changed. The Taoist suddenly became much taller and his hair turned into messy, dark brown locks that framed slightly tanned skin playfully. Lin watched as his eyes turned into golden ones that always set Number X's heart on fire and froze at the copy of Train he saw standing before him.</p>
<p>"Would you rather I take the shape of the man who stole your heart?" Eathes licked his lips that were now the Black Cat's and widened his smirk. "Seems fitting to be killed by the man that is already constantly hurting you."</p>
<p>Lin clenched his fists then jumped out of the way of an attack thrown at him from both Shiki and the Train copy. He cursed quietly to himself as he sliced a seal in half that nearly hit him in the face. He realized that he was getting too distracted by the sudden change of the monkey's appearance and found himself having a hard time concentrating any attacks on the transforming Taoist. He knew it wasn't truly Train, but he loved the Black Cat too much to even harm something that looked like him. As he defended himself and dodged attacks, he tried to get himself to get over it, praying his feelings wouldn't get the better of him in his fight.</p>
<p>Eve had entered the fight around the time Chronos did and she looked down to notice Lin taking on Shiki and what looked to be Train. She frowned then glanced over at the Train that was fighting alongside Creed and put the pieces together immediately. She remembered there was a Taoist that was able to change his form to be anyone and knew he was using Lin's feelings for Train to distract him.</p>
<p>The girl flew to the side to avoid an attack from Leon, then glared at him as she launched herself to the ground. Just as the boy was about to follow after her, he heard Maro call out to him and turned his attention that way.</p>
<p>"Would you forget the blonde bio-girl and help me pin the cat down?!" Maro lost his hold on Train as Creed had snuck behind him and made a slice at his back.</p>
<p>Train laughed at the man's words as he created a whirlwind tunnel to surround him, enjoying the look on the large man's face as he spun in the air. Train dropped him unceremoniously and threw himself up in the air and over the downed Taoist, landing next to Creed who had been watching him during this attack. Train smirked at the man's idolizing smile, then yelped as he grabbed Creed's wrist and made them both jump backwards, narrowly avoiding an air blast attack Leon sent at them.</p>
<p>Train frowned and looked up at the boy, still holding on to Creed's wrist as he turned to his ex-partner to ask him a question. "Did you feel a breeze, Creed? I wasn't expecting a storm today."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his love, swooning inwardly at the feel of his Kitten's hand still holding his wrist. "No… But I do see an overcast in the sky…"</p>
<p>Train smirked back at his friend, his eyes glowing with a bright blue as he sparked his whole body with electricity. He let go of Creed so he wouldn't hurt him and slowly levitated himself in the air, making sure he met the same level as the boy who had attempted to attack them. Thunder could be heard in the background as he crossed his arms across his chest and addressed the boy in front of him. He knew he must have looked pretty menacing, since he could see his hair brushing against his eyes, his chocolate locks sparking frantically as his amber orbs glowed with a bright blue.</p>
<p>"You know, I really don't like hurting children… So if you don't mind, I'd rather you left the fight."</p>
<p>Train shoved his hand forward, pushing the boy back as far as he could with a blast of electric air. Leon shouted out as he flew through the sky, fading off into the distance to the point where the Black Cat could no longer see him. Once he was out of sight, Train nodded and turned back to the sumo Taoist below. He smirked when he saw Creed holding his own and decided to turn his attention back to Charden, Echidna, and Chronos. Seeing they also seemed to have it under control, he sighed and slumped his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Who the hell needs my help?!" Train shouted in the air, hoping he could make use of himself somewhere.</p>
<p>"OY, TRAIN! OVER HERE!"</p>
<p>Train knew the voice belonged to Sven and saw him standing to the side, shooting bullets at Shiki as Rinslet threw a grenade at the ground towards what he now saw was a copy of himself. Train's eyes widened when he saw Lin blocking attacks from the clone cat, his heart sinking when he saw the look in his ex-boyfriend's eyes. Lin looked like he was having an internal struggle and he had a feeling that had something to do with Eathes' appearance and what the monkey man was most likely saying to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin should know better. Why is he letting a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>copy </strong>
  </em>
  <em>get to him?</em>
</p>
<p>Train decided to push the thought aside when he saw Eathes shoot a lightning bolt at him. The cat cursed and ran over to the number, jumping in front of him to block an attack from the Taoist by creating a shield of ice between them. Seeing that was enough to hold him back while Eve held off Shiki and Rinslet and Sven threw a continuous barrage of various kinds of grenades at the Black Cat clone, Train grabbed Lin and flashed away with him, making the two of them appear behind a large tree so he could try to talk some sense into the man.</p>
<p>Train grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Lin, what the hell is wrong with you?! You know that's not me, right?"</p>
<p>Lin blinked a few times, feeling the tears in his eyes as he looked up at Train sadly. "I-I know, I know… It's just… His words are so true…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at him. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Lin let out a shaky sob and shook his head. "You never wanted to be with me in the first place. I was just a rebound… A bucket in which you discarded your misplaced emotions in… I… I manipulated you. I trapped you. I tried to tie you down when you specifically told me that wasn't what you wanted… I'm… I'm horrible."</p>
<p>Train stared down at the man as he lowered his head and pulled at his hair, clearly fighting a battle the cat knew he wasn't going to win. He knew the monkey well enough to know he didn't come up with all those terrible words on his own. Chances were this was part of their plan. Charden probably told him to get into Number X's head by using his feelings for Train against him. They knew what a strong opponent Lin would be, so if they could distract him, that would weaken their party.</p>
<p>
  <em>His feelings for me are going to get him killed. He shouldn't be struggling so much against Eathes. I know his Tao is limited and he can't even use all my abilities. If he gets killed because of me, I'll never forgive myself.</em>
</p>
<p>"Lin… You know that's not true… You know I care about you." Train tried to sound as soothing as possible as he spoke.</p>
<p>Lin shook his head wildly and stared at Train desperately. "But you know it is! Don't lie to me! You said it from the beginning, you didn't want to be with me. You just felt bad for me and I used that guilt against you to get what I wanted! I held you hostage for that short time we were together. You didn't love me… You don't love me and I tried to force you to. I-"</p>
<p>Train pulled the man into his arms and squeezed him tightly. Lin froze when the cat held him close to his chest, but felt his body melt into his Sweetness within seconds. When he felt Train's strong hand run tenderly through his hair, Lin whimpered sadly and nuzzled his face close, wrapping his arms around Train's neck as he breathed in the scent of the man he loved more than anything else in the world.</p>
<p>"Just because I don't love you and just because I wasn't ready to be with you doesn't mean I don't care. It doesn't mean I want you to die." He squeezed him tighter and pressed his head onto the top of his head. "You keep saying your heart is not my responsibility, but it is if it's in my hands and going to get you hurt or worse, killed. You're better than this, Lin. You're stronger than this. Don't let muscle in your chest be your demise."</p>
<p>Lin listened to each of Train's words, letting them wash over him like a fresh rain after a drought. He wrapped his arms firm around his sweet love, snuggled his face as close to Train's chest as he could and took in a deep breath to allow the man to fully envelop all of his senses with the cat. Even with the fight happening in the background, all he heard was Train and all he could feel were his sweet cat's arms holding him close.</p>
<p>Lin nodded and let out another shaky breath. "Okay, Train… I won't…"</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief then let the man go, pushing him away enough that he could see his face. The cat smiled down at the shorter man, one hand still on his shoulder as he used his other to wipe away a tear. "Now go kick ass before I kick yours."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and leaned into Train's hand that brushed his tears away. "I'd rather you do something else to it…"</p>
<p>Train felt his face drain of color and let the man go completely as he turned around. "Now's not the time to hit on me. We're in the middle of an epic fight, you know."</p>
<p>Lin smiled at Train's back. "Then I guess I'll save my flirting for later."</p>
<p>Train wanted to tell him he'd prefer it if he didn't, but kept his mouth shut since he was worried that would set the man off again. However, he was happy to see a bit of the old Lin returning. He had been so despondent lately, Train was worried he was completely broken. Hearing the man make a blatant sexual comment at him gave the cat hope he was going to recover from his heartbreak.</p>
<p>Train leapt back into the air, throwing as many lightning bolts as possible at each enemy he saw. He hoped that would allow them to all know he was back and draw some of their fire off his friends and back onto him. For the most part, it worked, but generally everyone continued attacking the people they were already fighting. Train floated in the air for a bit, trying to see where he would be of best help.</p>
<p>The first location he looked at was towards his friends who he knew would struggle more against the Apostles. Sven and Rinslet were fighting against Durham, Shiki, and Eathes, but had the help of Kyoko, Eve, and now a newly revived Lin which made the cat feel comfortable. Despite what Sven thought, Eve was able to handle herself a bit better than her adult partners and Train smirked as he watched the girl fight the Taoists all while protecting her sweeper partners. Leon had managed to make his way back as well and seemed to be concentrating on the sweepers and Lin. Deciding they were hanging on rather well, Train turned towards the other end of the fight, making sure to glance back at his sweepers friends every so often.</p>
<p>Baldor and Kranz were handling Charden and Echidna, however the fight was slowly starting to merge with Creed's fight with Maro. It seemed that the blood Taoist was eager to duel with Creed so Echidna and Maro were slowly beginning to distract the numbers enough to aim their attacks towards them. Train wondered if anyone else was going to be joining the fight, but seeing as most of the Apostles were here, he wondered what their actual plan was.</p>
<p>
  <em>This obviously isn't the final showdown for them or us, but I'm confused what the goal here is. I know the Apostles hope to take me in, but what is Chronos goal? Are they simply testing the waters of their abilities? Did Sephiria find their hideout and is searching there?</em>
</p>
<p>It was then Train realized the Doctor wasn't there and felt a bit of dread wash throughout his body. He also noticed none of their supposed new members were here either, but there were countless reasons for that. Chances were they didn't want to take everyone with them in case Chronos came after their base, but there was also the likelihood the new members weren't ready to take on the sweeper group and Chronos. However, it was odd that Kanzaki was missing. After all, he was the one that sounded like he was the most desperate to get Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>He also has Aja and an unknown Tao ability. The fact that he's not here makes me think he's going to pop out any minute and pull the wool over all of our eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>Train thoughts were cut off when he heard Creed shout out and looked down quickly to see the silver man had jumped in the way of a bullet Echidna had intended to pierce the back of Baldor's skull. Instead, it grazed his shoulder, causing the swordsman to almost drop his weapon from the force of the bullet. Train watched in shock as his ex-partner turned to look at the woman, his face not showing the rage and fury he thought it would have after receiving a blow like that. It also appeared as though Baldor hadn't even noticed Creed just saved his life and Train cursed inwardly.</p>
<p><em>If they want to know that he's changed then they need to pay attention. I know Creed would want to protect </em><em><strong>his</strong></em> <em>friends and people </em><em><strong>he </strong></em><em>cares about, but he has </em><em><strong>no </strong></em><em>reason to protect Baldor. Especially with how much they hated each other back in Chronos. I guess this means he actually does value human life now…</em></p>
<p>Train felt himself smile as he watched Creed then shook his head when he realized he needed to rejoin the fight to help his friend out before he got more seriously injured. The shot he just took from Echidna looked like it just scratched his skin, but that didn't mean the next one wouldn't be aimed at his head.</p>
<p>Train threw himself forward in the air, launching a blast of ice that wrapped around Echidna's wrist, freezing her hand and preventing her from firing off another shot. When he reached the group, he lowered himself to the ground, smirked, and allowed electricity to flow through him as he swiped his hand to create a lightning bolt in front of Maro, stopping him from raising his hands and pinning Creed to the ground.</p>
<p>When Creed saw his beloved attack to protect him, he smiled and turned to face Train as his cat landed next to him. "Is everyone else okay?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head. "Yes."</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "What about Lin?"</p>
<p>Train didn't bother to follow Creed's eyes since he knew where they were. "He's fine. Now."</p>
<p>Seeing Number X launch powerful attacks at the copy of Train, Creed nodded his head in agreement then turned back to the fight at hand. Baldor and Kranz were fighting Charden, but the blood Taoist seemed more interested in what Creed and Train were doing, almost as if he was watching them. Creed's assumptions were confirmed when a portal appeared behind the new Apostles' leader and he disappeared into it only to reappear in front of him and Train. Just as the numbers were about to follow and attack the blonde man again, Maro caught them both in his gravity field and held them in place. As if on cue, Shiki flew above them on a large bug and threw seals that wrapped around their arms, pinning them to their bodies.</p>
<p>Shiki laughed loudly. "Is this all Chronos has to offer? Where's Sephiria Arks?"</p>
<p>Baldor growled and stared up at the flying man. "Preoccupied. Don't worry, you'll have your chance with her."</p>
<p>He then swung his wrist in a manner that allowed his weapon to crash into the seal to break it. However, the force of his blow was frantic and unstable since his arms were pinned down and he wasn't able to control it as skillfully as he normally could. His fractious swing of his weapon caused it to crash into his shoulder a bit deeper than he intended, embedded in his flesh for a second before he pulled it out and swung it more gracefully at his partner, freeing Kranz as well. Blador hid his grimace of pain as he eyed the flying man in the sky, knowing Kranz had already leapt away to lead Maro away from them.</p>
<p>Shiki gave the number a cocky look, even though he knew it would go unseen by the man he intended it for. "Impressive. I see Chronos has improved their skills."</p>
<p>Baldor was sweating from the pain, but managed to smirk at the short Taoist. "Wish I could say the same for you. Are Diskenth and Heartnet the only ones whose abilities can level up?"</p>
<p>Shiki growled and threw another seal at the man which he was ready for and was able to destroy before it reached him. He then rolled to the side to dodge a swarm of bugs, throwing his weapon in the air at the Taoist, barely missing as the spikes on his Heimdall cut through a bit of the wrapping on his face. It wasn't enough to stop Shiki since he was able to throw a gust of air at him with the wings of the bug he sat on. As Shiki flew to the side, Baldor was unaware that he and Maro were leading them away from Charden and Echidna, leaving the former Apostles' leaders to deal with the new ones.</p>
<p>Train stared at Charden, the cheeky smile on his face contradicting the seriousness of the situation as he spoke in a carefree tone he knew used to bother most of the Apostles. "You really think you can take us both on at once? I haven't seen any new skills from either of you and I'm pretty sure I could take Echidna down with my eyes closed."</p>
<p>Charden put a hand up to stop the woman from reacting and smirked at the cat and Creed. "While we have you both here, I have to ask… Do you intend to ever rejoin us?"</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly, interrupting Creed before he could speak. "Seriously?! <strong>That's</strong> what you want to ask us?! That was such a waste of oxygen I feel bad for the air!"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his beloved, then turned back to Charden. "I think what Train is trying to say is no. But, then again, I'm pretty sure you already knew that."</p>
<p>Chardon shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't hurt to ask."</p>
<p>"Actually, I think it did. I just pulled a muscle in my side." Train said as he clutched his stomach, then peeked up when he saw a portal open on top of him.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and shot at the woman's hand, causing it to retreat quickly as he turned back to the pair. Just as he was about to make another smart remark, his eyes widened when he saw the sky fill with thousands of portals, each one of them revealing the woman's feminine hand holding a grenade that had not been pulled yet. As he tried to jump away, he found that he was rooted to the spot and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. His body was frozen and he wasn't sure why. Glancing over at Maro, he saw the man was engaged with Kranz, so he knew it couldn't be him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've been pinned down by Maro thousands of times. This is different.</em>
</p>
<p>That was when he noticed Creed was also unable to move and had a look of panic on his face, Train knew it wasn't just him. Hearing Charden snicker, Train narrowed his eyes and looked back at the man.</p>
<p>"Charden… What's going on?" Train's voice was deadly as he spoke, trying to use his rage at being unable to move to cover up his unease.</p>
<p>Creed answered for the blonde man. "It's his leveled up Tao." The silver man's voice was strained as he spoke, showing that he was trying to break himself free before Echidna let go of the grenades. "You didn't see it at the fight a year ago. Charden can… Control the blood inside of people now."</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened. "<strong>Inside</strong> us?!" He looked down at himself in disgust, which made him realize that the blood Taoist was only controlling the blood from his shoulders down, which is probably why he could still talk."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, which told Train he was holding his friend in place in the same way. "He was almost able to take Sephiria down back then because of it. I'm sorry, Train. I should have told you."</p>
<p>Train wanted to tell Creed it was okay, but there was a part of him that was actually a little mad at the swordsman for leaving him in the dark about this. Instead of doing either of those things, the cat kept his eyes on Charden, watching the man's proud face as his arms reached out toward them. It appeared as though he couldn't control their blood with his mind. It looked like he still needed to use his arms and hands to keep them under his Tao ability. He was even squatting a bit, his face slightly strained showed them both that, while he was able to do this, it was difficult.</p>
<p>"Now that you seem to be more open to talking… I have a request…" Charden was doing his best to hide how stiff his voice was and kept his face calm and relaxed.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes since he had a feeling he knew what the request was. "We won't come back and I refuse to go with you, so what's the end game here? You think pinning us down and threatening us with grenades will work?"</p>
<p>Charden's smirk widened. "Not at all. It's merely a distraction and bait for a certain number."</p>
<p>Train gave him a confused look, but then heard a portal open behind him. Unable to turn around, he could only hear what he knew to be the Doctor's snicker and breath slithering down his neck. He glanced over at Creed and saw his ex-partner's eyes widen. Knowing the silver man had a better view of the mad scientist than he did, Train opened his mouth to question what Creed's flummoxed look was about, but then felt himself being shoved forward.</p>
<p>As he fell, he felt his body regain control of itself, realizing the sudden forcible movement of his body meant Charden no longer had control of him. The moment his face hit the ground, he turned around to pull Creed and break him out of the blood Taoist's spell as well, but froze at what he saw hovering dishearteningly above him.</p>
<p>The grenades still clouded the sky, but Train could see the new portal that had opened right where he once was. Doctor stood there, but this time he was not accompanied by Aja. Instead, there was a large, white wolf by his side. The stranger thing about the scene was the fact that the wolf's tail formed into what looked like Creed's Imagine Blade. The giant canine's eyes were also the same piercing blue that the swordsman's were and looking at Creed's frozen face, Train noticed that he had a hypnotized look in his eyes. The cat had a feeling that must have been how he looked whenever he made eye contact with Aja.</p>
<p>However, all of this was not the most frightening thing about the situation. Standing above him, a strained look on his face, blood seeping out of his mouth as his face slowly paled, was Lin. Train locked eyes with him, his body going cold as he slowly looked down to the man's abdomen and saw the beast's tail was going straight through his stomach. The tip of the tail sword was peeking out through the number's shirt as Lin struggled to breathe, his arms outstretched on either side of his body, as if he was trying to expand his body as much as possible to protect Train.</p>
<p>Train felt his body shaking, his voice weak and shaky as he spoke. "L-Lin… Wh-what're you…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled down at him, then moved his hands so they were on either side of Train's face. "A-are y-you…. H-hurt, T-Train?"</p>
<p>Train could only gawk at the man as the sword slowly left his body, the number making gurgling noises as his body was released from the blade, causing him to fall forward and on top of the cat. Train wrapped his arms instinctively around Lin, trying to apply as much pressure as possible to the giant, gaping wound that had formed on his stomach. It was too big for Train to be of much use, but he did his best. His mind went blank and all he could see was Lin's limp body curled against his chest.</p>
<p>"LIN! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN DAMNIT!" Train yelled, squeezing the man as close to his chest as he could.</p>
<p>Charden sighed in exasperation and approached Kanzaki. "You showed up too soon."</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "But I got the number, didn't I? Wasn't that the goal?"</p>
<p>Hearing those words brought Train back to reality and he shot his eyes forward, seeing Creed was still frozen to the spot and his eyes were vacant, telling the cat he was still under what he could only believe was the wolf's spell. Seeing the blade that his tail formed, even in his grief over what happened to Lin, Train was able to work out what the Doctor had concocted over the last year.</p>
<p>"Doctor…" Train growled, his body beginning to spark with electricity. "You… You <strong>planned</strong> this…?! This was to go after <strong>Lin</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Doctor's only response was a smirk as he fully stepped out of the portal, the wolf following as Kanzaki pet its head in the same manner he always pet Aja's. When Doctor arrived, the rest of the fighting seemed to have stopped as all eyes had turned to the scene unfolding before them. Sven and Eve were the first on the scene, yanking Creed's arm and therefore away from the wolf's gaze and out of his stupor. It also pulled him out of Charden's control and he was able to move his body on his own.</p>
<p>The first thing his eyes looked for was Train and he felt himself begin to panic when he saw a pool of blood pooling underneath his beloved. Just as he was about to throw himself forward and onto his Kitten to make sure he was okay, he felt someone holding his wrist. Looking behind himself, he saw Sven's face drained of color, shaking his head. Creed knew his friend was trying to stop him before he accidentally fell under whatever daze he had just fallen into again and to also give Train space as he attempted to engage in heated conversation with Doctor.</p>
<p>That was when Creed finally noticed the small figure Train was holding in his arms. Lying in a bloody mess on the Black Cat, was Lin. The number was barely breathing and Creed could already tell he had lost a lot of blood. He felt his heart drop when he saw the crazed, woebegone look on his beloved's face and desperately wanted to comfort him, but knew he couldn't do that. Echidna still had grenades surrounding them and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to drop them. He also knew he couldn't be of any help to Lin, so he decided to stay put and try to think of what they could do to get Number X out of there.</p>
<p>The rest of the Apostles had begun to slowly gather around Charden and Echidna with the exception of Shiki and Maro who were still engaged in a battle with Baldor and Kranz. Rinslet and Kyko made their way to their fellow sweepers' side as well, trying to give Train and Lin space, but at the same time trying to see if the number was okay. Seeing Echidna still holding the grenades in the air, the rest of the sweepers froze in place, not sure what to do.</p>
<p>Clutching the bleeding man to his chest a bit more, Train growled at Doctor and Charden, who were standing side-by-side as they gazed down at the scene before them with proud looks on their faces. "Tell me! Was this all bait to kill Lin?!"</p>
<p>
  <em>That can't be the case… I can't be the reason Lin is bleeding to death in my arms right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "Well… We can't have Chronos following you around, now can we?"</p>
<p>Train growled and spat his next word at the man. "BASTARD!"</p>
<p>Shiki was suddenly next to the man, jumping off the giant bug as he addressed his leader. "Does this mean we should take our leave?"</p>
<p>"No." Doctor answered for the man. "The Black Cat needs to come with us."</p>
<p>Charden gave him a warning look for answering on his behalf, then turned back to Train. "We can heal him. If you agree to come with us, we can assure you that he won't die."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man, his voice a venomous whisper as he spoke. "...What?"</p>
<p>Doctor answered for the man again. "If you come with us, I will heal your precious Number X and make sure he doesn't die."</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed stepped in, his eyes on his beloved throughout this entire conversation and he could see a small part of Train's golden eyes shine at the idea of turning himself over to the enemy to save Lin. "Train… Don't do it…"</p>
<p>Train glanced at his former partner, eyes burning with a bright, electrical blue as he addressed Creed. "Do you have any other ideas to make sure he doesn't die?!"</p>
<p>"I-I can try, Train…" Even said quietly, hoping the Apostles wouldn't hear her.</p>
<p>Doctor's ears perked at her statement and he smirked. "Doubtful. Though your nanomachines are impressive, I doubt you can heal a wound this deadly on your own… We're Number X's only hope…"</p>
<p>"That's not true!" The shout came from Kranz who was still fighting off Maro and one of Shiki's large bugs, but apparently still knew what was going on with everyone else. "Chronos can save him! Don't go with them, Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Hearing the man speak, Charden gave Shiki a stern look and the bug Taoist was off again, keeping the number distracted. He was soon joined by the rest of the Apostles who had gathered, ensuring Baldor and Kranz were thoroughly diverted from the conversation about Lin to their battle. Kranz cursed as he dodged attacks from the Apostles, knowing immediately he and Baldor weren't going to be able to handle all of them on their own, but also knowing he couldn't call for backup. The only solace they had was that Charden, Doctor, and Echidna were not involved in their fight, but he was aware the actress was holding them hostage with her bombs.</p>
<p>Seeing the numbers beginning to lose all focus on Lin and knowing Doctor words were true, Train cursed to himself and glanced down at the man he held. His breathing was getting weaker by the minute and even if Eve could stabilize him, Echidna's grenades were preventing the bio-girl from moving. Train thought about flashing away the Lin, but he wasn't sure how that mode of transportation would work with someone so close to death.</p>
<p>"I can read your thoughts in your eyes, Black Cat. I wouldn't recommend flashing away with Number X in his current condition. Whether you know it or not, each time you flash a certain amount of your and your companions stamina is drained. The more people you transport, the more stamina it uses. It gets easier with each flash, but this is the reason why the first few times it leaves everyone feeling sick."</p>
<p>Train glared at Doctor, letting him see the anger flare in his eyes for a brief moment before he looked back down at Lin, seeing even more color drain from the man's face, his breathing almost completely stopped.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know how he knows that, but I have a feeling it has something to do with analyzing my DNA. However, I know Doctor could be lying, but… Is it worth it risking Lin's life on the chance that he's not telling the truth?</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed's voice was quiet as he spoke, his eyes still locked onto his beloved, making sure to watch every thought that crossed his mind. "Don't… You know Lin wouldn't want that… You can't-"</p>
<p>"-Don't you think I know that, Creed?!" Train yelled at the man, his head clouding up even more as he tried to think of his options. He knew Creed meant well, but he also knew the man was biased.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course Creed doesn't want me to go with them. He'd say anything to get me to stay!</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed's right, Train. You can't trust them. How do we know they'll even save Lin once you leave with them? With him in this state and you so distracted, this has 'trap' written all over it. What's to stop them from finishing Lin off and doing whatever it is they want with you and then killing you as well?" Sven made sure to make his tone show his urgency, knowing Train might not be listening and might not be taking Creed's words to heart.</p>
<p>Creed gave Sven a grateful glance, but brought his eyes straight back to his Kitten. "Train… Please, listen to us. We can save Lin ourselves. We just need to get out of here."</p>
<p>"HOW?!" Train yelled as he looked up at the sky, then over at Chronos. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of here!? We're trapped, if you haven't noticed!"</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed's voice trailed off as he looked down at Lin, grimacing as he noticed more blood leaving the petite man's body.</p>
<p>"Just shut up and let me think!" Train yelled back, trying to clear his head enough to come up with another plan.</p>
<p>"It's a futile gesture, Black Cat. Just come with us and save Number X's life." Doctor's voice was depraved as he spoke, making Train's skin crawl. "It's your fault he's in this position anyway."</p>
<p>For the first time, Creed decided to look over at the man, making sure to avoid the wolf as he spoke and gave him a malevolent look. "Doctor…"</p>
<p>He looked back at Train and felt his heart break at the culpable look his Kitten had on his face. His love was shaking violently, holding Lin so tight Creed wasn't sure Train was able to concentrate enough on his own body enough to even breathe. The amount of blood the number had lost made Creed question how the man was even still alive, but he knew that wasn't going to be for much longer if they didn't do something soon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's right, we can't leave and even if he did flash away and Lin survived the transport, chances are Echidna would drop these grenades anyway and kill the rest of us. I'm sure Train's thought of that as well and as much as I hate to admit it… Doctor's right, Eve can't save Lin. Not after how long he's been allowed to bleed out for.</em>
</p>
<p>A thought popped in Creed's head and he voiced it immediately. "Charden… Take me instead."</p>
<p>Charden gave him a confused look. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with the man. "Take me. You want us both, right? Take me instead of Train and save Lin. I'll… I'll even stay with you if that's what it takes to save him."</p>
<p>Train's eyes shot to Creed and tried to give him an infuriated look. "NO!"</p>
<p>Creed ignored his Kitten in favor of the Apostles leader, waiting to hear what Charden's response was going to be. The blood Taoist glanced at Doctor who did not seem pleased with this trade and shook his head.</p>
<p>"No. Right now what we require is the Black Cat. And what we need from him does not involve you."</p>
<p>Creed clenched his fists then looked over at the portal Doctor came out of, noticing another small figure emerged from it. Charden noticed this as well, but the face he made gave away how upset this new person's presence made him. Stepping out of the portal unceremoniously was a rather skinny teen boy. Echidna cursed loudly and shut the portal immediately, preventing anyone else from entering or exiting it. The boy that just came out of it stumbled a little as he left the portal, then looked around the fighting arena as if he was searching for someone. When he saw Charden, he smiled, but his look of wonder and admiration quickly changed to chagrin.</p>
<p>Charden scowled at the boy. "What are you doing here…?"</p>
<p>The boy frowned deeply. "I… I wanted to help!"</p>
<p>Chardon growled. "I told you to stay put and train with the other Apostles! What part of 'stay put' do you not understand?!"</p>
<p>Seeing the boy flinch at the blood Taoist and seeing the esteem he had in his eyes for Charden, Creed was able to work out this teen looked up to the Apostles leader. And Charden's quick change in his demeanor showed that he cared for the boy as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is clearly not part of the plan. Maybe this is our chance?</em>
</p>
<p>Before he could do anything, Baldor managed to leave the fight he was in for a moment and jumped behind the boy, wrapping his arm around the teen's neck as the chain of his weapon circled around his abandonment tightly. Within seconds, the boy was tied up with the number's weapon, Baldor smirking at the Apostles leader as he spoke with a haunting tone in his voice.</p>
<p>"How about a trade, Charden?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion, not sure how the man was able to work out exactly what he worked out while fighting off the Apostles. It seemed their fight had stopped as well and everyone's eyes were on Baldor as he held the teen captive. Creed looked over at his love, seeing the panicked look in Train's eyes. His cat clearly did not like what was happening, but was not in the right mental state to do anything to stop it.</p>
<p>Creed looked at Baldor through the corner of his eye, making sure to keep his love in his peripheral as well. "Baldor… This isn't right. He's just an innocent kid."</p>
<p>Baldor scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Innocent?! He just came out of that hole that clearly led to the Apostles layer! He's one of them!"</p>
<p>Creed clenched his fists. "No… He's just a kid they're experimenting on. Let him go."</p>
<p>Baldor spat at the man. "I don't take my orders from you, Diskenth. Especially when the life of another number is at stake."</p>
<p>Creed growled and looked back at Train, giving his love a disconsolate look, knowing his cat wasn't going to he pleased with how his conversation with the other man went. He could see his beloved running through a bunch of scenarios in his head, his clever mind trying to think of a way out of this situation. Creed felt his heart freeze when he saw Train's eyes seem to settle on one that wouldn't please anyone except for the Apostles.</p>
<p>Charden's eyes tried to remain calm as he spoke to Baldor. "What are you proposing? We let you all go for the boy?"</p>
<p>Baldor tightened his grip on the teen, causing him to gasp for air as he struggled against the chain that bound him. "I'm more than happy to stay, but you need to let my partner take Number X back to headquarters. Once I am sure of his safety, you can have the boy back."</p>
<p>Charden narrowed his eyes slightly, clearly thinking over the offer. Doctor growled next to him and shouted a command in French at the wolf. The beast let out a howl, then jumped over to Blador and the teen, it's swordtail ready to attack. Just as he approached him, Baldor moved himself so the boy was between him and the wolf, making Charden scream at the Doctor.</p>
<p>"DOCTOR, STOP! DON'T HURT THE BOY!"</p>
<p>Kanzaki shouted another command that made the wolf stop in its tracks and run back to him. Once he was there, Doctor pet the creature, but gave Charden an irked look as he did so. The entire group froze as everyone seemed to think over their options, Train still trying to work out how to get himself, his friends, and a nearly dead Lin out of there as quickly and safely as possible. After a few minutes of acrimonious silence, Charden finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Fine. Hand the boy over and we'll let your partner leave with Number X." He glanced at the man in Train's arms and frowned. "I doubt there's much that can be done to keep him alive at this point anyway…"</p>
<p>"NO!" Doctor screamed. "We're <strong>not</strong> giving up the Black Cat <strong>and </strong>giving Shaolee a chance to live all for the sake of an exceedingly useless and replaceable child!"</p>
<p>"Silence, Doctor… This is a discussion for another time…" Charden's voice was hard as he spoke, making sure the scientist knew this was not the time to argue. He looked back at Baldor and nodded. "Hand him over and we'll give your partner Number X."</p>
<p>Baldor nodded in return and slowly loosened his hold on the boy while Kranz made his way over to the Black Cat. The blind man knelt on the ground next to where he knew Train and Lin were and offered his hands out to the gunman. The cat glanced at Baldor, watching as the number smirked and lessened his hold a bit more on the child, but still not fully. Even once Lin was completely in Kranz's grasp and the man was slowly stepping away from Train, Baldor's smirk widened and he looked Charden straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>In the distance, they could faintly hear what sounded like a helicopter approaching at a rapid pace. Charden shot his eyes to the sky and growled when he realized what was happening. Just as he was about to command one of the Apostles to retrieve Lin once more, a helicopter appeared above them, lowering a rope ladder quickly as Baldor looked up and smiled proudly.</p>
<p>He looked back down at the Apostles leader. "You're not the only one that's capable of making a quick getaway." The ladder lowered a little more, enough that Baldor could leap in the air, taking the teen with him as he looked down at the sweepers and Apostles. "Thanks for handing over Number X! And don't worry, we'll take care of your little lackey."</p>
<p>Before Charden could react, Train flashed himself in the air, appearing next to the number with an expostulating look in his eyes. Baldor cursed, knowing what the cat was about to do, but not having enough time to react quickly. Train threw his hand out, sending an electric bolt towards the number as his other hand took a hold on the chain and ripped it away from the teen. Once the boy was free, Train grabbed him by the arm and flashed away, landing back on the ground where he was before.</p>
<p>Kranz, who had jumped up to the helicopter the moment he saw it, had his hands full with Lin and was unable to stop the Black Cat. Baldor growled down at the sweeper, just recovering from the shock the gunman hit him with and realizing they were too far away to try and get the boy back. He also knew it wasn't really worth it, since Lin was now their priority. The numbers disappeared inside of the flying vehicle, which slowly disappeared into the bright sky, taking Chronos with it. Echidna tried to open a portal in the sky big enough for the helicopter, but couldn't form one that big in enough time.</p>
<p>As soon as they reached the ground, Train let the boy go, then gave Doctor and Charden a hate-filled look. Train felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Creed was holding onto him tightly, then saw the rest of his friends were holding onto Creed and each other. The look in Creed's eyes was all Train needed to see to know what he needed to do. He flashed them all away, leaving the Apostles to sulk in their failure by themselves.</p>
<p>When they appeared back at the mansion, Train let everyone go except Creed, who gave his beloved a curious look.</p>
<p>"Train?" Creed questioned, his voice quiet as he spoke, turning to his beloved with concern in his eyes. "Are you… Okay?"</p>
<p>Sven spoke before Train could and gestured wildly at the castle in front of them. "Why did you bring us back here?!"</p>
<p>Train growled. "I didn't know where else to go! Besides, I won't be staying here long. I wanted to know you were all safe before I left again."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved, his heart shaking with fear at the determined, stubborn look his Kitten had. "Train… Where are you going?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and realized he was being far too cryptic than he meant to. "I need to head to Chronos headquarters and make sure Lin's okay."</p>
<p>Creed turned so he was facing his beloved fully, gripping Train's shoulders as he looked sincerely into his eyes. "Train… Lin is with Chronos now. He'll be fine. They're not going to let him die. If anyone can save his life, it's them."</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "You don't understand. It's <strong>my </strong>fault. I know you're going to tell me it's not, but it is."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "Just because he decided to dive in front of that beast and take an attack for you doesn't mean it's your fault."</p>
<p>Train threw his arms in the air, throwing Creed's off his shoulders. "IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE HE LOVES ME! IT'S MY FAULT BECAUSE I WASN'T CAREFUL ENOUGH AND ALMOST GOT MYSELF KILLED! IT'S MY FAULT I FELL FOR SUCH AN OBVIOUS TRAP! IT'S MY FAUL-"</p>
<p>Creed cut him off by slapping him in the face, causing the Black Cat to shut his mouth and cover the spot the swordsman hit. Creed sighed and placed both his hands on either side of his love's face, resting his forehead against Train's as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Train… None of that is your fault. No one could have predicted they were taking this opportunity to get rid of Lin. They duped all of us, including Chronos. I'm sure if Sephiria knew that was their plan, she would have been there. They clearly weren't taking the situation seriously enough and I'm sure Sephiria is going to blame herself as well."</p>
<p>Train looked into Creed eyes, feeling himself beginning to calm down a little as he gazed into those devout, nurturing, crystal blue orbs and shone with nothing but love and adoration for him and felt the tears he had been holding back finally begin to fall. He wrapped his arms around Creed's neck, burying his face deep into the other man as the cat allowed the salty liquid to drench his ex-lover's filthy shirt.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Creed… But I have to go. I need to make sure he's okay."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and sighed as he held his beloved closer, running his fingers through Train's cocoa locks, his other gliding gracefully up and down his love's back. "Then I'll come with you, Train. You shouldn't be alone right now."</p>
<p>Train shook his head, but did not pull away from Creed. "No. You need to stay here. Protect the others. I know the Apostles probably don't know where we are, but if they come back here I need to know everyone else is safe and…" He paused his next words, wondering if they were the right ones to say, but knowing they were true. "...I trust you, Creed. You're the only one I trust enough to keep everyone else alive."</p>
<p>Train pulled away slightly, enough that he could see the man's eyes and allowed his face to show the love he knew was beginning to resurface for the man. "Creed… Please. I can't handle seeing anyone else die today. I… I need you."</p>
<p>Creed knew his face was swaddled in immaculate delectation at Train's declaration of an unequivocal presentation of his feelings for him, but managed to abstain from acting on those rapturous feelings as he nodded his head, making sure his beloved saw the veracity in his eyes.</p>
<p>He held his beloved close again, enshrining his face fully in the illustrious chestnut locks. "You can count on me, Train. I don't want anyone to die any more than you do. I'll protect them with my life."</p>
<p>"No." Train shook his head again, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Creed's neck as he entombed himself back into Creed's silken skin. "Did you not hear what I just said? I can't handle seeing <strong>anyone </strong>else die. That includes you."</p>
<p>Train didn't say it, but Creed could tell by his tone of voice that he meant that especially true for him. Feeling an overwhelming love and gratitude scorching in his chest, the silverette pulled back from his Kitten, placing his hands back on either side of Train's face, caressing his cat's refined skin as he smiled placidly at his beloved.</p>
<p>"You know me, Train. I'm not going anywhere as long as I know you're still here. I'll always be here for you. And I'll always wait for you."</p>
<p>Train frowned, still not convinced. "I still don't think you heard me. I don't want you to die. Please… <strong>Don't die</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but smile at him. "So dramatic…" Seeing his love's stubborn look, he nodded firmly. "I won't die. I promise. As long as you'll have me in your life, I refuse to stop existing. And you know I can be more stubborn than you."</p>
<p>Train smiled a little and nodded subtly. "Thank you, Creed. I have to go."</p>
<p>Feeling the urge to kiss his former lover and knowing he didn't have the emotional strength to stop himself, Train allowed his heart to win the fight and leaned forward, pressing his lips against a very welcoming Creed. The swordsman sighed jocundly and returned his beloved's kiss, not knowing if the other sweepers were paying attention to them and also knowing that he didn't care. If his beloved was willing to express his heart's true desires in front of everyone else, Creed wasn't going to stop him.</p>
<p>He was aware that Train was most likely reacting to his recalcitrant emotions, but he also knew his cat needed their intimate contact. He needed to be reminded that he wasn't a terrible person and that even if he was, Creed's feelings for him would never change. He needed to remember that he was loved so hysterically that the person whose heart he controlled would accept him no matter what. Creed knew Train was the only one that blamed himself, but as he kissed his Kitten, he could tell his love was desperately trying to relive how miraculous it felt to be with him, to recall what it was like to be loved so deeply, so entirely that it didn't matter what he did because at the end of the day, that same level of devotion would still be there.</p>
<p>When they finally parted, Creed ran his fingers through Train's hair and then along his face, tracing his beloved's supple skin delicately as he continued smiling endearingly at him.</p>
<p>"Be safe, Train. We'll all be here when you come back. I promise."</p>
<p>Train found himself able to smile at Creed's gracious words and nodded before he stepped away and flashed off to check in on the nearly dead number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Alliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer:  I do not own Black  Cat or its charge characters.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It had been three weeks since their battle with the Apostles and Lin had still not woken up.  Train made sure to stay by his side every second of the day with the exception of when he needed to flash out to get food.  Sephiria had offered him meals, but he declined for the same reasons he didn’t eat them while he was a number.  Since he didn’t really have any other options, Train made sure the window was always unlocked so he could jump outside, flash somewhere to grab something, then immediately flash back and jump back through the window.  Lin was being kept on the second floor of the Chronos hospital, so it was easy enough to get there from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The difficult part is the guards.  Sephiria said I’m not technically allowed to be here, but she’s been able to convince the workers inside the building I’m not a danger.  However, anyone that’s outside could see me as a potential threat and try to dispose of me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was grateful to Number One for all that she was trying to do for him to keep him and Lin safe, but Train knew she was not pleased with his presence at the hospital.  They hadn’t had a full conversation yet, but the gunman could tell that not only did she most likely blame him for Lin’s condition, but she also wasn’t sure him being there was the best idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I can’t fault her for that…  Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go.  I used to think being the Black Cat meant I was lucky in some twisted kind of way, but now I’m starting to think differently.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He realized his warped luck was probably still true since </span>
  <b>he</b>
  <span> was not in the hospital bed.  Train’s luck stemmed from having Lin love him so much that he didn’t hesitate to jump in front of a nefarious wolf beast with a sword for a tail in order to protect him.  Even after Lin was stabbed, Number X used what was left of his strength to make sure Train was okay, even knowing those might have been the last words he ever said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And still might be…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked at Lin’s sleeping form, his chest rising and falling slowly, an oxygen mask attached to his face with an IV drip and heart monitor hooked up to his arms and chest.  He was shirtless, but it would have been hard to tell with how many bandages he had wrapped around his body.  Every so often, Train heard him mumble in his sleep and readied himself for Lin to wake up, but that had not happened yet.  Instead, the cat would reach out, pet his hair gently and tell him he was going to be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I don’t believe that much myself anymore…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and leaned back in his chair, slumping down as he stared up at the ceiling tiles, his vision slightly blurry as he tried to focus on a stain one of the panels had.  He hadn’t been sleeping well and even though he was flashing out to eat food, it wasn’t often and he never bought a lot.  There was no extra bed for him to sleep on and while there were blankets and pillows for him to use, he refused since that meant Lin would have less.  Train didn’t care about his own comfort.  As far as he was concerned, he’d sleep on the cold floor and use a rock as a pillow if he had to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his eyes slowly shut, a small smile fell on his lips, thinking back to the kiss he shared with Creed before he left to see Lin.  He replayed it in his head over and over again, clung to it as if it were his last bit of connection to the outside world.  Every time he felt himself beginning to slip into darkness, he remembered that brief moment he shared with Creed and was able to find the light again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hated himself so much and, for some reason, knowing that he still had Creed’s love was enough to make him hang on just a little longer until Lin woke up.  That reaffirming kiss Creed gave him made him feel like he was worth loving and was the only bit of solace he could find as he watched Lin slowly die.  It was the only thing that kept him from completely losing his mind in the small, empty hospital room.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no television, no clock, not even a chair before Sephiria had one brought in for him.  While there was a bathroom, the rest of the room was rather cramped since it wasn’t meant for visitors.  All of this added to the fact that Sephiria took his phone away meant Train had nothing but time on his hands, leaving him trapped with his remorseful thoughts.  Apparently, he decided to use that extra time by thinking about his former lover.  What surprised him the most was he was more than happy to think about Creed.  Every time he did, he felt his heart lift and his conscience became clear.  He repeated the silverette’s words to him constantly to try and remind himself that he was not a terrible person and it wasn’t his fault that Lin was maimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The fact that I keep thinking about Creed willingly, even while Lin is laying here means something…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked at Lin’s peaceful face, frowning as he heard the beeping of the heart monitor, a horrendous reminder that the man in the bed was anything but tranquil right now.  He sighed   and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he kept his eyes locked onto Lin.  Train glanced at his chest to make sure he was still breathing, even though he knew the incessant beeping noise should have been enough to confirm that.  That sound was just one more thing that he felt like was slowly driving him mad.  When he had a nightmare, which had been every night he was in the hospital, he woke up to the beeping sound and had to force himself to stay put before he threw the monitor across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at a tile on the floor, counting the speckles that were there as he let his mind wander back to thoughts of a certain silver haired swordsman.  The fact that he couldn’t talk to Creed or the rest of his sweeper friends was also starting to deteriorate his mind.  Train enjoyed his alone time, but was also a pretty extroverted person.  He enjoyed spending time with people he cared about and this time away from his friend had gotten old far fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m finding that I especially miss Creed…  It was hard to admit at first, but I think I’m so desperate for some kind of friendly human contact, I’m willing to admit what my heart is longing for.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only people he spoke to were cashiers he had to pay when getting himself food which was the friendliest conversation he had gotten.  When nurses or doctors came in, he tried to exchange pleasantries, but they always just did their job and left quickly.  Other than checking Lin’s vitals, there wasn’t much they could do for Lin in his state until he woke up.  Train wasn’t surprised they didn’t talk to him since they worked for Chronos, and Chronos weren’t exactly known for their neighborliness.  However, it didn’t make his loneliness and desperation for human contact any better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a good thing I was never locked up for too long while I was with Chronos.  I might have lost my mind far sooner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and tried to distract himself again as he counted the spots on the floor once more.  As he did this menial task, his mind once again fell back to Creed.  He felt himself smile again as he replayed the kiss and the silver man’s words in his head, his body beginning to relax at the thought and sighed in relief.  As he calmed down, his thoughts traced back to Creed’s birthday when they made love.  Train was positive he wanted to be with Creed like that once more, and he was almost absolutely sure how he really felt about his former partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I…  I love him.  I still love Creed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glanced at Lin again and felt his heart drop, knowing it was completely selfish to be thinking about his love for another man while another one who put his life on the line for him was dying next to him.  It wasn’t fair to Lin that his thoughts kept wandering to Creed and his heart longed to see him or even just hear him again, but he also couldn’t help it.  All this time alone in a desolate room had given him both clarity and insanity, but there was something about that combination that opened the other doors in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But…  Does this mean I should be with him again?  Is that what Saya’s been trying to tell me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered a few days before their battle with the Apostles how he saw Saya’s spirit floating behind Creed, balancing a bottle cap on her finger as she smirked at him.  That thought led him to think about the night when he heard Creed singing Saya’s song in his sleep, which he was starting to believe was his friend using the man he loved as a gateway to get her message across to the stubborn cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or I’m just placing too much emphasis on all this and it’s all just a huge coincidence.  It could just be my heart so badly wants to be with Creed again that it’s making me see things so I’ll be with him again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That made more sense to Train than Saya wanting him to be with the man that killed her.  There was no way any sane person would ever approve their friend being with a jealous murderer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, she wasn’t exactly a sane person, was she?  She was eccentric in her own way.  I also know that Creed </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>isn’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a jealous murderer and it’s not fair to label him as that.  Saya would agree…  Wouldn’t she?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last piece of the puzzle Train couldn’t put together.  His heart had been able to convince his head that Saya’s spirit continuously appeared around Creed because she was giving Train her blessings, but his conscience was getting in the way.  There was still that part of him that refused to ever fully accept it was right to be with Creed again, no matter how much his heart screamed for it to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t tell Creed how I feel…  At least not yet.  Not until I know what my plans are with him.  It wouldn’t be fair to get his hopes up when I may decide to keep trying to move on.  I already know what I want, but just because I want to be with him again doesn’t mean it’s the right thing to do.  Doesn’t mean it wouldn’t dishonor Saya’s memory.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on Lin’s bed as he began talking to the man.  “I don’t know if you can hear me or if you’re getting sick of hearing my voice by now, but I’d like to talk if that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a second, pretending he could hear Lin responding and smiled.  “I figured you’d respond with silence.  That’s fine.  I just need to hear something other than that disturbingly hypnotic beeping.  Even if it’s the sound of my own voice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at the monitor, then looked back at Lin and calmed down a little.  “I know you’re probably the last person I should be telling this to, and I can only hope you don’t remember this when you wake up, but I need to tell someone before I completely lose my mind.  Or at least maybe hear these words out loud to see if they sound as crazy as they do in my head.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat reached out and patted Lin’s head, frowning at how lifeless his skin felt.  “I’ve been seeing Saya again…  But only around Creed.  And she’s not malevolent or angry, not even a little annoyed at him.  She’s always… smiling.  As if she forgave Creed for what he did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed ironically and shook his head.  “Wow, that </span>
  <b>does</b>
  <span> sound crazy.  I guess I really am trying to convince myself that I have her blessings…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat took his hand back and slumped in his chair.  “You’re probably the worst person to be talking about this to, but…  I don’t know what else to do.  I’m losing my mind from guilt and boredom and since you’re not awake to tell me you’re not mad at me, this is all I have to think about.”  He paused, seemed to think over his words, then shook his head.  “Not that I blame you for being in this condition.  I know it’s my fault…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train let his hand fall back to his hands and pulled at his hair.  “It’s all my fault…”  He watched as a tear fell from his eye and into the palm of his hand.  “I’m so sorry, Lin…  I’m so sorry I hurt you.  I’m so sorry I put you in the hospital.  And… I’m so sorry I don’t love you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his body shiver a little.  “I tried…  I really did try, Lin.  I tried so hard to return your feelings, to love you, but I couldn’t.  I couldn’t because my heart belongs to someone else…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked up at Lin, his chest quaking with remorse as he stared at Lin’s inert face.  “I still love Creed.  And…  I’m so sorry for that, Lin.  I really, truly am.  I fought hard to change those feelings, to ignore them or push them aside.  I tried to move on from them, but I just can’t…  I can’t stop myself…  I can’t control or run from my heart anymore.  I need to accept the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train reached out and took hold of Lin’s hand, resting it against his forehead as he continued speaking to the slumbering man.  “But…  I still don’t think I can be with him.  Not after what he did.  I have no proof that Saya really wants us to be together again and without that last piece, I can’t allow myself to be with him again.  I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked up at Lin again, resting his hand gently back on the bed as he continued laying out the truth between them.  “I wish I did love you, Lin.  Everything would have been so much simpler, so much easier.  And…  I actually think we could have been happy together…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed, then laughed sourly as he spoke.  “If I had met you before Creed, my life might have turned out much different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it would have been for the better or not.  If he met Lin, would that have meant he would have stayed with Chronos?  Would he have never met Saya and would he still be a heartless assassin?  Or would Lin have been the one to calm his heart and break through his hard shell?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What really would have happened if I met Lin and fell for him instead of Creed?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a part of him that knew it would never be possible for him to love Lin or anyone else how he loved Creed.  Even if he had met Number X first and did fall for him, it wouldn’t be the same as what he felt for Creed and he knew it had nothing to do with never falling in love the same way twice.  There was something magnetic and addictive about his love for Creed.  There was an extraordinary kinship between them, one which Train was beginning to see could never be replicated with anyone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I did meet Lin first and fell in love with him, I don’t think I ever would have been truly satisfied.  Maybe if I had never met Creed I might not have known what it was like to feel this level of love and then I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>might</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> have been able to achieve happiness with Lin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew it was impossible to keep playing these what if games, especially since he knew Creed was an inevitable force in his life.  No matter what changes he might try to bring to reality in his past to prevent all the hurt that was happening now, Creed never being in his life was not one of them.  Even if he wished he never met or fell in love with Creed, the only way the man would have never been a part of him was if he never existed in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And…  I don’t want to live a life without him.  Despite everything we’ve been through and all the hurt our love has created, I wouldn’t trade him being out of my life or the world for anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s eyes locked onto Lin’s comatosed body and stood up to pull the blankets over his chest and shoulders.  He made sure not to voice any of these thoughts to Lin, just in case he woke up and remembered everything Train said to him.  Telling Lin he loved Creed, but he wished he didn’t was different.  That was a conversation he was pretty sure they were going to have to have at some point in the future, but also one he was pretty sure Lin already knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at Lin’s face, wishing he loved the adorable man lying on the desolate bed next to him instead of the erratic man protecting his friends at an excessively superfluous mansion.  “If wishes were horses, beggars would ride, right Lin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he can hear you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked at the door to see Sephiria standing there and smirked tiredly at her.  “I read somewhere that people in a coma sometimes wake up when they hear a familiar voice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria gave him an unbelieving look.  “Where did you read that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.  “I don’t know, probably the internet.  The internet doesn’t lie does it?”  Seeing Sephiria wasn’t going to respond to his joke, Train sighed.  “Does it hurt to try?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stared at him for a second, then stepped into the room and next to Lin’s bed.  “I try not to live in a world of uncertainties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed loudly at her.  “You should try it sometime!  It’s quite stressful.  I’m pretty sure I have an ulcer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria gave him a strange look.  “I never did understand your sense of humor, Hearntet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave the Chronos leader a cheeky smile.  “Not many do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Diskenth does.”  She saw Train’s expression change slightly at the mention of his former partner and frowned.  She mentioned the man’s name to specifically see how he would react and she didn’t like the results she got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you…  Heard from Creed or the others at all…?”  Train’s voice was quiet, but hopeful as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria frowned at her ex-assassin.  “No, but I think that’s a good thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and lowered his head.  “I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stared sternly at his dejected head.  “You miss him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was about to answer, then stopped himself when he realized the woman only mentioned Creed.  He decided to change his wording before he spoke.  “I miss them all.  Just like I miss Lin right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria glanced down at the slumbering number.  “I still don’t understand why you insist on being here.  I doubt your presence will wake him and you’ll only make it more tempting for the Apostles to come and finish him off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smirked at her, knowing the gesture was weak since he was exhausted.  “What’s wrong?  Don’t think your guards can protect a comatosed man and the recently turned wacky Black Cat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at his sarcastic comment.  “Do you really want the Apostles to know how much to care about him?  Won’t that paint a bigger target on his back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart and body sink as he looked back down at Number X.  “They already know and there’s no way they’d come after him here even with me by his side.  Not only am I positive they don’t know where we are, but I’m sure they’re not stupid enough to attack a Chronos hospital.  This place is crawling with assassins.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman watched him for a moment, then finally decided to give up that argument in favor of another.  “What would you say if I told you Number X would no longer be following your friends around?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked at Lin, then turned to her, his heart feeling heavy at the thought, but knowing he had no say in the matter.  “I’d say that’s your call…  But I’d also ask if that means you trust Creed enough to pull Lin back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria eyed him up and down.  “Are you asking that because you’re worried about Creed’s future with us, or Number X leaving your group?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  “I don’t know.  Both?  Neither?  I have too many issues to work through to worry too much about that specific one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number One folded her arms behind her back and straightened up a little.  “I don’t know if we will be pulling him out.  Even if I’ve decided Creed isn’t going to go on a killing spree or return to the Apostles, Number X’s time with you has proven useful in the amount of paperwork and information we’ve uncovered about the Taoists.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled.  “We have certainly found a lot…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the look in the Black Cat’s eyes, Sephiria decided that moment was the best time to question him about the topic, and she knew being straight forward was the best way to reach Train.  “Has Shaolee been showing you any of the documents on the Apostles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his body go stiff and knew he didn’t have the emotional strength to hide what was really going on inside him.  “...And if he was?  What would you do to him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria glanced between the cat and Lin, trying to think of the best response she could give.  “Why would he do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “You know why.  So if anyone is going to get punished, it should be me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria watched Train’s fatigued body, knowing the man was reaching his emotional limit and wasn’t sure how to handle his current defeated state.  “And how exactly do you think your punishment would go over with Diskenth and your sweeper friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again, knowing he had gone completely insane from his lack of sleep and proper nourishment.  “Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?  Just put the cuffs on me already and throw me in a cell if that’s what you’re going to do.  Don’t you think Lin’s been punished enough?  It’s not his fault he fell for an idiot like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria frowned at the Black Cat, studying his lithe figure sympathetically, knowing he was going through a lot right now, but still feeling a bit frustrated with the man which caused her to not back down.  “Lin would be safer if he wasn’t around you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train made an overly exaggerated scoffing sound.  “Ain't that the truth…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria coked an eyebrow at him.  “You agree?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train turned to her, allowing the woman to see how over he was of the drama that was his life.  “Why wouldn’t I?  You’re right.  If Lin never fell for me in the first place, none of this would have happened.  However, you can take some blame in that as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him.  “Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded.  “You were the one that assigned him to track me down in the first place, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria fought the urge to roll her eyes and kept her face straight.  “So it’s therefore my fault that he developed feelings for you and is in his current state?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat shook his head, his vision blurring slightly from the gesture.  “No, but I’m sure you saw what he felt for me when you ordered him to follow us around.  What did you think was going to happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria’s eyes bore holes into Train’s head.  “Number X was persistent in following you.  Even if I had told him no, I think he would have found a way to skirt around the rules and chased you anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gave her a sardonic smile.  “It’s hard saying no to him, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria scowled at him.  “Don’t compare the way I treat my subordinates to the spell you seem to cast on them.  You knew how he felt about you when you agreed to be with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train returned her dirty look.  “And you knew how he felt about me when you assigned him to follow us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was the best candidate for the job and you know it.”  Sephiria was growing a bit irritated with the cat.  He and Diskenth were the only ones who had ever managed to fluster her to the point of changing her tone of voice even in the slightest bit.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train heard her frustration and decided to back off a bit.  “So…  You agree…  What happened to Lin is my fault…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria saw the Black Cat sink lower into his chair and felt her heart drop a little.  She came in here with the intention of scolding Train for being reckless with her subordinate, but it looked as though he was blaming himself enough.  Just by looking at him she could tell he hadn’t been sleeping and looked at his emotional wits end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I can’t really blame Train...  He’s always had a hard time staying in one place for too long and he’s been here pretty much nonstop for three weeks with no phone or other forms of entertainment.  I’m also not sure how much he’s eaten since he refuses any meals we offer him and I know the staff here isn’t exactly friendly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing now that faulting him for Number X’s condition was only going to be pouring salt in the wounds, Sephiria decided to change the subject and convince the man to leave.  “This hospital wasn’t built for visitors…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train wasn’t sure why he kept laughing, but he started to chuckle again.  “You don’t say…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed quietly as he looked down at the beaten cat.  “Why don’t you go home and get some proper rest?  We will send word when he’s awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gave her a strained look.  “Do you think he’ll even wake up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stiffened a little at his words and glanced down at Lin.  “We’ve done everything we could…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But will it be enough?”  Train pushed, his eyes growing a bit darker as he spoke, his fatigue slowly starting to get the better of him.  “Are you certain that if I left, he won’t get worse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria blinked at him.  “What makes you think your presence is </span>
  <b>helping</b>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again and accepted that his physical and emotional exhaustion had made him lose his mind and decided to just embrace it.  “Come on, Sephiria.  We both know how he feels about me and we both know my voice is probably helping.  Besides, can you honestly tell me he won’t go into a panic when he wakes up and doesn’t know where I am or if I’m okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria was quiet for a second as she thought about his words, then responded slowly.  “Lin has always been a calm person…  I can’t see him panicking if you’re not here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes and looked back up at the ceiling, feeling his eyelids getting heavy again.  “Is that a risk you’re willing to take?”  Hearing she didn’t have a response, Train continued.  “The way I see it, my presence here can’t hurt him, but it </span>
  <b>might</b>
  <span> help him.  There’s no way the Apostles will find this place and if there’s even the slightest chance that my being here can help him, I’m going to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria frowned at him.  “You really do care about him, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again, a gesture he welcomed as a part of his broken mind.  “Of course I do.  I don’t know why I need to keep defending that.  Just because I’m not in love with him doesn’t mean I don’t care about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number One didn’t know how to respond so he decided to keep her mouth shut and watch the tired gunman shut his eyes slowly.  She knew she shouldn’t be surprised.  Even when he was Number XIII, he always had a soft spot that was easily exploitable to anyone that knew what it was.  However, back then it was almost entirely focused on women and children.  Now, it seemed as though the Black Cat had learned to care for everyone and anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially if he considers them a friend.  I’m sure he’d be just as distraught if it was one of his sweeper friends in the bed.  But, I know that’s not something Lin should hear out loud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded and gave the unconscious number a regretful look.  “I can’t condemn you entirely for what happened to him.  I should have seen what their real intentions were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t open his eyes as he spoke, but he allowed the tiredness of his voice to be evident.  “How the hell were you supposed to know </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> was the plan?  How the hell was </span>
  <b>anyone</b>
  <span> supposed to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed.  “It makes sense they wouldn’t want a number hanging around you and Creed.  It sounds like they have plans for you both, and after that they intend to kill you.  Having Chronos so close by will only make that harder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rubbed his eyes and tried to stay awake.  As tired as he was, he was happy to be able to have a conversation with someone that lasted more than five minutes.  “They’re going after Chronos too, you know.  And it’s not like you wouldn't follow us anyway.  Charden’s smart enough to figure out even without Lin around, you’d still be stalking us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria made a disgruntled face at his choice of words, but decided it wasn’t worth starting a stupid squabble over.  She could tell he needed human contact right now and didn’t want to ruin that.  “Chronos is obviously their end game, but since it seems you two are insistent on getting in the way and they currently have a need for you, I’m sure they want you both out of the picture before they come out of us.  As for Lin…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to look at the man again, her heart heavy for the sleeping number.  “...Because he’s so close to you, emotionally and physically, they would want to go after him immediately.  It’s a good way to start picking the numbers off slowly all while showing their own strength and doing a heavy blow to you and your sweeper friends.  I assume you all must be close with Lin by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed bitterly and turned his tired eyes onto her.  “All right, if you really want to blame yourself, I accept your request into the Guilty We Hate Ourselves Club.  We meet every minute of every day and make sure you don’t forget to hate yourself every second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria knew what Train was trying to say, but noticed his foggy mind made his words come out a bit incomprehensible.  “To backtrack a little… Why have you been making Number X show you all the information you’ve discovered about the Apostles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked his eyes a few times to keep himself awake.  “I don’t suppose you’d believe we want to know what they’re up to, would you?”  Seeing her cynical face, the cat continued.  “What do you believe the reason is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria watched him for a second, making sure he wasn’t going to fall asleep before she responded.  “I believe you intend to go after the Apostles.  It seems in character for you to want to take down something as evil as the Apostles, especially since you’re the one that started it.  I can’t see that sitting well with your newly found conscience.  And I already know Diskenth would do anything you say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train stared at her for a second, trying to make sure he understood everything she said before he responded.  “What makes you think Creed doesn’t want to take them down for the same reason?”  He blinked, then smacked himself in the forehead.  “Stupid Train!  You gave her an answer…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria smirked a little at him.  She didn’t expect him to spill the beans so easily, but it seemed in his tired state, it was harder for him to keep a lid on his plans.  “So, you </span>
  <b>do </b>
  <span>intend to take them down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train tried to give her a weary look, but knew it came off as more drained than defensive.  “And what if we do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could work together.”  Sephiria stated matter-of-factly.  “Help us take down the Apostles and we’ll be sure to leave you and Diskenth alone for the rest of your lives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train cocked an eyebrow at her.  “Oh?  For real?”  Seeing the seriousness of her face, the cat sighed.  “What would your plan entail?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria leaned against the wall next to the bed.  “I cannot answer that right now, but I would imagine it would be more of what we’ve already been doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train snickered.  “Guess we have been working together more than I realized.”  He turned his eyes back on her.  “That could work on a few conditions…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria knew what he was about to say and shook her head.  “We can’t promise not to kill them and you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed.  “I know, but a guy can dream can’t he?”  The cat rubbed his eyes again.  “You can’t ask </span>
  <b>us</b>
  <span> to kill anyone and we won’t.  That includes Creed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria gave him an uncertain look.  “What makes you so sure Creed won’t kill them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat made an agitated noise.  “Why can’t you see how much he’s changed?  Did you know he took a bullet meant for Baldor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him in disbelief.  “Why would he do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because he’s changed!  He doesn’t </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> to kill anyone anymore and he also doesn’t want to see anyone killed!  Why is that so hard to believe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed.  “Why are you so convinced he has changed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train stopped himself before he said something he was going to regret and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Has Lin told you anything that makes Creed sound like he’s still a killer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Chronos leader frowned.  “That’s besides the point…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it though?”  Train said, his voice gaining a bit of strength as he spoke.  “Isn’t that the reason you sent Lin?  Because you trust his judgement?  Wasn’t that literally the entire reason you sent him to follow us in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed, then gave him a curious look.  “How long have you felt like he’s changed?  Since you left the Apostles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head.  “No, he actually started to show some change after we left Chronos.  He was still a bit violent and unpredictable while we were running the Apostles, but his demeanor changed a lot the further away we got from Chronos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria looked away from Train as she spoke quietly.  “That can’t be…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gave her an aggravated look.  “Why is it so hard to believe he changed after we left Chronos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria shook her head.  “No reason…”  Seeing Train was unconvinced, Number One tried to change the subject before she voiced the reason behind her anxious voice.  “Fine.  We understand you will not kill, but you cannot control us or expect us not to.  You know what Chronos is about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gave her an opposing look.  “...Then I can’t say we’re going to join you.  I can’t support killing anymore, Sephiria.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria returned the cat’s look.  “You know I don’t kill unless necessary…  We have a common enemy, it only makes sense we help each other.  You can’t take them down on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smirked at her.  “I’m sorry, have we met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed deplorable.  “Train…  You know Chronos is capable of doing more than you or your sweeper friends can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train scoffed.  “Just watch me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stared at him for a second, then tried another tactic to get the Black Cat and his sweeper friends on their side.  “...Is the price of yours and Creed’s freedom really worth giving up because of your stubborn behavior?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at her.  “If the price means people will die… Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if those people are psychopathic terrorists bent on bringing the world to its knees and destroying the only organization keeping society together?”  She saw Train’s face change slightly and pushed her point a little further.  “As much as you hate to admit it, you know Chronos is a necessary force in the world.  And as much as you hate the idea of us disposing of the Apostles with our usual methods, you know the alternative of letting them live and take control away from us would be a catastrophic, unending nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Train still did not respond, but noticing he was listening intently, she drove her point home.  “I understand your original intent when you left us was to bring us down as revenge for that sweeper girl, but since you’ve learned the truth, haven’t you realized the urgency of Chronos’ presence in the world?  Wasn’t that why we’ve grown to be peaceful towards one another after you learned that we did not kill Say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train harshened his glare at her.  “Careful with your words, Sephiria…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed deeply at the Black Cat.  “You know I’m just stating facts, Heartnet.  This is not meant to remind you of the troubles you have with your ex-partner.”  She crossed her arms against her chest.  “And you know the point I’m trying to make.  You and Diskenth created a force to be reckoned with for reasons that are no longer valid to you and even with your absence, that force is going strong and getting closer and closer each day to end the world as we know it.  And despite how confident you are in your own abilities, you know it’s foolish to think you and your friends can take them down on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train relaxed a little, too tired to keep his angry veneer going.  “Won’t know until I try…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria gave him a stern look.  “Haven’t you already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “Not entirely…  But your point has been taken.  You don’t need to keep shoving it down my throat.”  He glanced at Lin, then thought of Creed and his other friends and sighed.  “…Will you hear my other conditions?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria nodded.  “I’m listening…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train put up one finger.  “First:  You need to promise my friends will be safe no matter what.  That includes Creed’s music friends. In fact, no innocent people get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number One nodded again.  “Of course.  You should know I wouldn’t want any of them to be hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train put up a second finger.  “Two: You cannot expect us to kill anyone or even accept your intentions with the Apostles.  Although, I guess we already covered that, so I’ll move on.”  He blinked his eyes again, desperately trying to stay awake.  “And three: You cannot hurt those kids they have locked up there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria’s eyes narrowed when he mentioned the children the Apostles had.  “I’m happy to hear you bring that up…  That’s one of the things that brought me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded.  “I had a feeling…  I don’t regret letting that kid free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria scowled a little at the cat, but for the most part kept her calm demeanor.  “You didn’t set him free.  You let him go back to the Apostles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gunman rolled his eyes and steadied his tired body on the chair.  “Like he would have been safe with Chronos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He would have been safer with us than with a terrorist group.”  Sephiria stood up from against the wall and leaned her arms on the handle of the bed that separated them.  “Do you really think I would cause harm to a child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head.  “No.  But I’m also not dumb enough to know that you aren’t in complete control of the decisions the Elders make.  You may have a lot of sway, but if they wanted to interrogate that boy…  You know you couldn’t have stopped them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria knew he was right, but didn’t want to voice it.  “And what exactly do you think the Apostles are doing with him?  I know you’ve read the documents, so I know you understand they’re experimenting on those kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was silent for a moment, then nodded his head.  “I do…  But…  It seemed different with that kid.  Charden…  cares about him.  As much as we like to think of the Apostles as monsters… they’re still humans capable of making human connections.  I also don’t think Charden would hurt a child either or force them to do anything against their will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria raised her eyebrow.  “Are you insinuating that those children </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> to be there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “Maybe…  If they’re taking the Tao, there’s got to be a least a small part of them that wants to be there.  You can’t drink that concoction unwillingly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were silent for a few minutes as Sephiria thought of how to respond to the Black Cat.  “...Why are you so sure Charden wouldn’t hurt them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know him.  He’s a bit of an evil genius…  But he’s like you.  Cool and calculated and doesn’t kill unless he absolutely has to.”  Train smirked at her, knowing she wasn’t going to like the comparison.  “I’m not saying you’re </span>
  <b>evil</b>
  <span>… But your minds are more similar than you realize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria thought about his words, then nodded.  “That might not be a bad thing…  It’ll give me more insight into how he thinks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again, feeling a bit of the madness brought on by his exhaustion returning.  “Glad to see you looking on the bright side of things.  And I stand by what I did.  I don’t regret preventing you from taking that boy and I won’t hesitate to do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria pulled back from the bed and folded her arms behind her back.  “And that’s one of your conditions?  We leave the kids alone?”  Seeing Train’s nod, she frowned.  “And what of the children that attack us?  We already know they have that wind controlling boy coming after us.  Are we supposed to ignore him and let him go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and rested his head in his hands.  “Obviously if you’re being attacked you need to defend yourself just…  Can you agree to use restraint if it is a child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria watched the enervated cat for a second, then sighed quietly and nodded.  “I can’t say I want to hurt kids anyway…  I’ll make sure the numbers use restraint for the children.  And we’ll do our best to set them free once we take the Apostles down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled.  “I also want Lin to be safe no matter what.  He won’t be punished for sharing documents with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria gave him an uncertain look as she spoke.  “I’ll do my best with that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, then slowly raised his head to look at her.  “Then the last condition I have is one you’ve already promised.  Once we take the Apostles down, you leave me and Creed alone.  For good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria nodded and offered her hand to the man.  “Do we have an alliance?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train returned her nod and took the hand offered to him.  “Yes.  I have to say…  It’s nice being on friendly terms with you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria pulled her hand away.  “Were we on friendly terms before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train clutched his chest.  “You wound me, Sephiria!  I thought we were close when I was at Chronos!  I thought you cared!  WAS IT ALL A LIE?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed.  “I do not consider my numbers friends.  They are my subordinates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  “Keep telling yourself that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria frowned at him, mostly because she didn’t want him to see she was actually pleased they were on the same team again.  Even though Train was not a Chronos assassin anymore, it was refreshing that not only did the Black Cat not hate her anymore, but was actually willing to work with her again.  Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it hurt when Train turned his back on her and accused her of killing an innocent girl.  Sephiria had a soft spot for her numbers, but especially Train.  She let him leave Chronos with his life and even trusted him to keep Creed on the straight and narrow path.  She hated to admit that he was right, but he was.  She didn’t see her numbers as just subordinates.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And as long as I’m being honest with myself…  Belze alone has proven that wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head, upset the mere thought of Number II could make her break character so easily.  “With you and Diskenth working with us, I’ll be better able to protect Lin if they find out he’s been sharing Apostles information with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train seemed alarmed by her statement.  “You’re gonna tell them we’re working with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria nodded.  “As I just said, it’ll be a way to make sure I can cover for Number X’s love stricken blunder.  I won’t tell them he’s been sharing information with you, but if they find out, you know there will be a harsh punishment.  Especially since they know how he feels about you and if the Elders know you’re on our side…  I might be able to convince them to let him off easy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat let out another bitter laugh.  “I doubt they’ll be okay with two ex-assassins knowing everything about Chronos’ enemy.  Especially when those ex-assassins created their enemies.  I’m sure they’ll just want us both dead or think this is a way to recruit us again.”  He turned to the woman and gave her a curious look.  “They know about Lin’s feelings for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave the Elders to me.”  Sephiria’s voice was stern as she spoke, but she gave the cat an insightful look.  “And </span>
  <b>everyone</b>
  <span> knows about Number X’s feelings for you.  He wasn’t exactly… quiet about them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed and covered his face with his hands.  “Of course he wouldn’t be…  I keep telling him he’s more like Creed than he realizes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria squinted at him, then at Lin.  “Despite his assassin status, Lin has never killed anyone.  He’s also an extremely non-violent person.  I don’t see the similarity at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again.  “You don’t know either of them the way I do.  And I thought I already covered Creed isn’t like that anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria’s look changed to that of a curious one.  “You speak so fondly of him.  Has something changed in your relationship?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train removed his hands to look at her, then looked at Lin.  “That’s…  A complicated question I don’t want to delve into right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria followed his eyes to the number and nodded in understanding.  “Do you really mean to stay here until Number X wakes up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded firmly as he reached out and touched the sleeping man’s shoulder.  “Yes.  I need to know he’s okay.  I won’t be able to sleep even in my own bed until I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not even sure sleeping next to Creed will help my stressed filled mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train opened his eyes before he fell asleep, then turned his head to give Number One another scrutinizing look.  “Do you really intend to take him away from us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria didn’t change her expression, but her heart broke a little at the sadness Train had in his voice.  “Your relationship with him is over, isn’t it?  Wouldn’t you prefer if he wasn’t around anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head wildly, the gesture making his tired head dizzy.  “He’s part of the family now.  No matter what happened between us, I don’t think any of us want to see him go…  Even Creed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria was surprised by that last statement, but chose not to question the cat or show her shock.  She didn’t want to open the conversation back up to Creed’s change in his outlook on life.  “Unfortunately, that decision will not be mine to make.  The Elders will have to make it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”  The quiet voice didn’t come from Sephiria or Train and they both turned quickly to see Lin struggling to talk behind the oxygen mask.  “No…  Sephiria, don’t…  Don’t take me away from Train…  Please…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was on his feet in an instant and next to the man, grabbing the hand that reached in the air for some feel of the people in the room.  As soon as he took hold of the weak limb, the number turned his head slowly to face the cat, resting his cheek tiredly on the pillow beneath his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin smiled at his Sweetness, tears brimming his eyes as he spoke through labored breaths.  “Train…  Thank you for staying with me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed through his own tears and gave the number a cheeky grin.  “I wouldn’t leave you alone in a place like this.  It’s maddening being here by yourself…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin opened his mouth to say something else, but Sephiria broke up the reunion before it could even get started.  “I’ll go get a doctor.  They’ll want to know you’re awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…”  Lin said again as he reached his other hand weakly to stop her.  “No..  Sephiria, you need to listen to me…  Please don’t take me away from Train…  From the sweepers…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Number One had to cover the shock on her face again when she heard Lin mention the other sweepers.  She knew he wanted to stay with the Black Cat, but she was astonished to hear him mention the rest of the group.  Sephiria looked at Train who was smiling deliberately at her, as if he knew Lin just proved the point he was trying to make earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at the cat.  “A family, huh?”  Seeing his annoying cheeky grin did not leave his face, the woman sighed and rubbed her eyes.  “You know I can’t promise that.  That’s not a decision I can make.  Especially with you almost dying for the Black Cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin felt Train tighten his hold on his hand and knew his sweet love was unknowingly releasing his guilt through his gesture.  “That’s not Train’s fault…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria frowned as she watched him struggle to speak, knowing each breath he took was difficult and his words were muffled by the mask.  “I need to get a doctor.  We can discuss this when I get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”  Lin managed to raise his voice a little bit and heard his heart monitor increasing its speed as he tried to sit up.  “I don’t want…  to lose Train and…  the rest of them so easily…  I don’t…  I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train pushed the number back down and pulled the blankets back over his chest, rubbing his cheek with his thumb to calm him down.  “Lin, stop it.  Like Sephiria said, she can’t control that.  I’m sure we can still see each other no matter what your new orders will be.”  He turned to Number One.  “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin began to calm down as he listened to Train’s gentle words, relaxing as he felt his sweet cat’s fingers caressing his warm skin tenderly.  He turned to look at Train, eyes still filled with tears as he gave the gunman the most devoted, loving look he could despite the pain that was coursing through his body.  He reached out for Train’s hand again, which the cat took quickly and gave him another sincere smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria watched the display with a silent broken heart and knew her next words would hurt, but she needed to say them nonetheless.  “I can’t promise that either.  I can’t read the Elders’ minds.  They may say Lin can never see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin turned his head quickly to his leader, his heart monitor beeping even worse than it had before at the thought of never seeing his Sweetness again.  Train cursed quietly and put his hands on either side of Lin’s face, forcing the man to gently turn his head to look at him.  It was easy enough to move him, since he was too weak to fight it and didn’t </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> to push Train away and once he had the number’s undivided attention, the Black Cat made sure their eyes were locked before he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know how stubborn I am.  No matter what their decision is, I said it before and I’ll say it again.  I don’t want you out of my life.”  He smiled again, making sure it was genuine so Lin knew he wasn’t just saying that to make him happy.  “We won’t let Chronos kick you out of our family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sephiria heard the heart monitor’s beeping slow down, she felt the guilt her words created slowly leave her.  She let out a quiet breath of air and watched as Lin slowly nodded his head and placed his hands feebly on the Black Cat’s that still rested on his cheeks.  The swordswoman gave them a few more seconds, making sure Lin was thoroughly calmed down in the gunman’s embrace before she spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get a doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the door closed behind her, Train pulled his hands away from Lin’s face, much to the number’s distress, but made sure to keep a hold on his arm.  As soon as Number X saw the smile leave Train’s face, he frowned and pulled his oxygen mask off so he could speak to his sweet love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train…  Don’t even say it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train jumped up again and tried to grab the mask from Lin, but the shorter man threw it to the side and off the bed so he couldn’t get it.  “I’m fine, Train...  Please... just let me talk to you without the help of... a machine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at him.  “You had a </span>
  <b>sword</b>
  <span> go through your </span>
  <b>stomach</b>
  <span>.  You need that to help you breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin smiled lovingly at the cat and shook his head, speaking slowly to make sure he could breathe easier.  “No…  I don’t.  You’re all the.... strength I need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train harshened his glare, then sighed and sat down again, pulling his chair closer to the bed so he could continue holding the number’s hand.  “I swear, if you pass out, I’m going to finish the job that wolf started.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin tried to laugh, but felt the gesture hurt too much, so he contented himself with a smile.  “Then... who would take… the next sword for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “You don’t want me to answer that question.  What don’t you want me say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin was happy his sweet cat changed the subject off Creed before it even got started and sighed slowly.  “Don’t... say sorry.  This isn’t... your fault….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned at him.  “I knew you’d say that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin tilted his head so he could see Train better.  “Then... why discuss it further?  We already…  know how the… conversation would go…  Let’s just…  fast forward and let me enjoy…  this time with you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed, then smiled at Lin as he patted his hand gently.  “I’m happy you’re awake…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin tried to laugh again and was only able to let out a quiet chuckle.  “It sounds like…  You were beginning to lose… your mind…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt himself stiffen and then eyed the man uneasily.  “You heard me talking?”  Lin nodded his head and the cat knew his heart had frozen.  “How much did you hear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sighed sadly.  “I heard what you… didn’t want me to hear…”  Seeing his Sweetness about to sputter more apologies, Number X did his best to squeeze his hand comfortingly.  “I’m…  happy you’ve finally realized…  how you really feel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lin…”  Train said slowly, about to reiterate how he wished he loved Lin instead, but found his words caught in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin seemed to know what he was going to say, because the tears that were resting in his eyes slowly began to fall as he spoke.  “I…  I wish you loved me too…  I wish…  I could make you happy…  Like he does.  I wish…  I wish I could give you…  what he gives you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt a tear fall from his eye, but ignored it in favor of comforting the man lying in the bed next to him.  He reached out and wiped away the number’s tears, allowing his hand to stay there and caressing his cheek fondly.  “It would be a lot easier…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sniffled a little, stopping almost immediately since it hurt his stomach.  “Love…  Isn’t easy, Sweetness…  We are both proof of that…'' He leaned into the tender touches Train gave him and shut his eyes blissfully.  “Creed is as well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train allowed the man to nuzzle his hand as he spoke.  “That doesn’t seem fair, does it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin giggled again, quietly so as not to hurt himself.  “It’s worth it…  Once you received the bliss of it… being returned.”  He opened his eyes and longed to be able to throw his arms around Train’s neck and snuggle into his warm skin firmly.  “And…  It looks like… I won’t ever be able to… receive that bliss…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart break at the man’s words.  “Lin… You can absolutely find that with someone else.  What’s the old saying?  There’s plenty of fish in the sea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But... none as beautiful... or delicious as you…”  Lin smiled zealously when he saw Train’s cute blush.  “Why…  do you have to be…  so stinking cute…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked away from him for a second, but did not remove his hands from his face or arm.  “I’m starting to get sick of hearing that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sighed peacefully and nuzzled his face deeper into Train’s hand.  “While…  I know I’ll… probably find someone… to be with…  it’ll never be the same as… when I was with you.”  He locked eyes with Train as he turned back to look at him and smiled knowingly.  “You…  know that feeling well… don’t you, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked at the man’s insightfulness, knowing he was admitting he understood Train never felt the same with him as he did with Creed.  He was already sure Number X knew what happened between him and Creed on the silverette’s birthday, but now it sounded like Lin was confessing that he knew Train never felt completely fulfilled while he was with the number.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault, Lin.  You didn’t do anything wrong and there’s nothing wrong with you…”  Train rubbed the man’s fingers with his thumb as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin’s smile never left his lips as he gazed lovingly into the Black Cat’s eyes.  “I did do something wrong…  But, you’re right…  There’s nothing wrong with me…  You’re actually going to be missing out…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed and pinched his cheek lightly.  “I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin felt another tear fall down his cheek, which Train wiped away immediately.  “I know I’m not… innocent…  I manipulated you… into being with me… but…  I can forgive myself…  After all...”  He glanced out the window, smiling at the dark sky and twinkling stars, then looking back to his sweet love and mentally comparing his beauty to the beauty of the night.  “...I was just a fool in love with a man…  whose eyes are more brilliant than…  the stars in the sky…  I can be forgiven for that…  Right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled again.  “I was never mad at you in the first place.  However, I don’t agree with you about my eyes.  They’re just a distraction from the rest of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin shook his head.  “No…  They’re one of your best qualities…  But…  I can’t pick just one about you…  Everything about you is… perfect…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt himself blush, but chose not to look away.  “Have you been taking notes from Creed?  You’re starting to sound a lot like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin sighed despondently.  “If only I were him…  Then I could have you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going back to him, Lin.  I can’t.”  Train’s voice sounded more wistful than he wanted it to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin rolled his eyes.  “Whatever…”  He looked out the window again and felt his heart shattering at the next words he was going to say.  “...Why don’t you go… back to him now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked.  “Did you just hear what I said?  I’m </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> going back to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least not until I’m sure if I’m interpreting Saya’s message clearly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean…  I mean… why don’t you go back to him… tonight?”  Train tilted his head in confusion, which made Lin’s aching heart swoon.  “You look terrible…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train found the audacity to have his feelings hurt.  “That coming from the man who was practically dead ten minutes ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin scoffed.  “I always look amazing…  Even when I’m dead.”  He smiled and continued.  “What I’m trying to say is…  You look like you haven’t… slept since you got here…”  He looked around the room and frowned.  “You don’t even… have a proper bed… and I’ve heard your stomach grumbling since I woke up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his stomach self-consciously.  “I hate Chronos food…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin chuckled.  “I’ve never had it myself…  They only force certain people… to eat it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Force?”  Train said curiously.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin cocked a weak eyebrow at him.  “You didn’t… know that?”  When Train shook his head, he rolled his eyes.  “Makes sense…  I have my theories on it…  but…  I don’t have the strength to talk about that right now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train ran his fingers sympathetically through his hair.  “Then just rest until the doctors get here.  I don’t know what’s taking so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin giggled quietly again.  “As clever as you are… sometimes you’re so oblivious…”  Before Train could protest, he spoke again.  “Sephiria is giving us time to talk…  Dummy...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A light clicked in Train’s head and he looked at the door and saw Sephiria’s back leaning against it through the small window.  “Oh.  Makes sense…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin smiled and brought them back to their previous conversation.  “Train…  Go home…  Go be with Creed…  You need to rest too…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head.  “No.  Not until I know you’re better and coming back with me.  And I’m getting tired of telling you I’m not going back to Creed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin somehow managed to make an annoyed sound.  “You can’t do… anything for me here…  They’re most likely just going to tell me to sleep…  Or even give me a drug to keep me sleeping…  and when I say…  go be with Creed…  I mean go spend time with him…  Go freshen up and… get your head on straight…  I know he’s the only one that can do that for you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train slowly began to understand what Lin was talking about, but still didn’t like it.  “Are you trying to tell me I smell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin giggled.  “I did just call you </span>
  <b>stinking</b>
  <span> cute… didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train poked his forehead gently and chuckled.  “How rude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if the truth hurts…  But…  You need to take care of yourself, Train…  You can’t take care of me… if you don’t take… care of yourself…”  He smiled as he nuzzled his head back against Train’s hand.  “You can come… visit me tomorrow… for now… go home to  Creed and go to sleep…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned at Number X and thought about what he said.  He imagined what it would be like to be back in a bed in a house with his friends surrounding him.  Even though they were staying at an old Apostles’ hide-out, Train knew his strange family was there which meant it was home enough for him.  He also imagined seeing Creed again and felt himself smiling at the thought of being able to hold him again, to hear his voice again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head before he fell too deep into his thoughts and Lin caught on.  “No.  I don’t want to leave you alone.  What if you take a turn for the worse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin knew his heart was bleeding from the wistful smile Train had at the mention of seeing Creed again, but was able to push it aside in favor of trying to make sure his Sweetness was okay.  “What if you… get sick and… end up in a different hospital room…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train put on a cocky smile and sat up straight quickly.  “That won’t happen!  I’m as fit as a fiddle!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin watched as Train slumped back in his chair subtly, his face paling as he clearly tried to stop himself from passing out at the sudden movement he made.  “You can’t hide your exhaustion from me, Train… I can hear it in your voice… and see it in your eyes…  And like I said before…  as much as I love having you hear…  I’m probably just going to sleep again…  You need to do the same…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned at the man.  “Are you sure…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.  “As long as you... promise to come back tomorrow…  yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train returned his smile.  “I’ll head home after I hear what the doctors have to say.  I need to at least know you’ll be okay for the night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Lin was about to protest again, Train leaned forward and kissed him gently on the forehead to shut him up.  Once he saw the loving daze the number fell under, the cat smirked and sat back down.  “It’s far too easy to get you to shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin blinked a few times to break himself out of the tender kiss he received and sighed peacefully.  “You’re my kryptonite…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not superman and I’m not an alien material which means I can’t kill you and you need a doctor.”  Train glanced at the door and saw Sephiria’s thin figure walk away, signaling she heard what he said and went to finally get a doctor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin smiled adoringly at his sweet love and reached his hand out to touch his face gently.  “Thank you for... caring about me, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train patted his hand and returned his smile.  “Thank you for not being dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lin giggled as best as his contrived breaths would allow him.  “Guess I’m thankful for that as well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I get to see your face again...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Train a few tries, but he was finally able to flash himself to the correct castle.  In his tired state, he had forgotten which mansion they went to and ended up bringing himself to the wrong location several times.  All the warping he did only made him more tired which made it difficult for him to even walk through the door.  He tried calling all five of his friends that were in the hideout, but none of them answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be surprised.  The doctors had a lot to say and it’s past two in the morning.  They’ve probably been asleep for hours.  But even Kyoko isn’t answering.  Shouldn’t her Kuro-sama senses be tingling right now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a bit surprised and hurt that Creed didn’t answer his phone.  Whenever everyone else was too busy to return his calls or messages, Creed was always the first one to respond almost instantaneously.  As if he had nothing better when Train wasn’t around except stare at his phone and wait for the Black Cat to call him.  However, no matter how many times Train tried him, Creed didn’t answer it and worried him a little.  He texted him a few times, the last text he sent being a simple sad face, hoping that would get the message across that he was not happy no one was responding to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not even sure how much sense my messages have made.  I’m pretty sure I’m babbling incoherently in every voicemail and I don’t think my texting skills are up to their usual standard right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train yawned as he tried the front door, then growled loudly when he realized it was locked.  He sighed and shook his head, aware that he really had no right to be upset.  Creed was probably making sure every door and window was double locked, just in case the Apostles came back and tried to attack again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t be mad about that…  But how the hell do I get in?  Should I just knock a wall down like the Apostles would?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked up at where he knew Creed’s room was and smiled when he saw the open window.  The silver man alway left it open for him, even on cold nights such as this.  Chances were it was probably the only one open since he was sure Creed was being extra cautious, but still wanting to make sure Trian had a way in no matter what.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He always leaves the window open for me.  No matter where we are.  Question is, do I have the stamina to flash myself up there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he realized he didn’t have much of a choice.  While he felt fine standing out in the cold with only a light jacket to keep him warm, he knew Creed was right about his ability to get sick despite his Tao.  Train spread his legs a bit, focusing all his thoughts on the roof above him and flashed himself into the air.  When he appeared on top of the mansion, he yelped when he realized he warped himself too high up and a bit too far out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT!”  He yelled as he fell, grabbing the edge of the roof and pulling himself up quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled on his back and put his hand on his chest, feeling his beating heart as he tried to catch his breath.  The adrenaline of almost falling from the top of a castle was able to wake him up enough to climb towards Creed’s window, kick it open quietly with his foot, then swing himself down, through the panels, and onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he landed, he looked to the bed to see a still sleeping Creed.  He had the blankets pulled up over his shoulder and Train could see he was shivering slightly.  Frowning and knowing he was unable to feel how cold it probably was in the room, the cat turned around and shut the window behind him, being sure to lock it and close the curtains as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, closing the curtains made it difficult for him to see and when he turned around and took a step forward, he ended up slamming his toe on a nearby chair.  Train bit his lip to prevent him from crying out and waking the sleeping man, then sat in the chair and grabbed his foot.  He kept his head low and his eyes shut until the pain subsided, then took his shoe off and threw it on the ground as if it had been the thing to cause him pain.  He then took his sock off, squinting pointlessly at his foot that he knew he couldn’t see anyway and sighed deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since he was already sitting, Train decided to take his other shoe off and sock off, then slipped his jack off and onto the chair behind him.  He knew Creed wouldn’t care if he left his clothes in his room, so he didn’t think twice about slipping off his gloves or winter hat as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, he’d probably be more upset that he didn’t see me getting undressed than leaving my clothes all over his room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed at his own joke, then looked at the bed that held Creed.  He felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster when he saw the silver man smile happily and cuddle into the blankets further.  When he heard Creed mumble a few words in his sleep, Train smiled and rubbed his eyes to try and focus the sight better.  He was tired to point that he wasn’t sure how he was able to have lucid thoughts let alone be able to tell what expression Creed had on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to go to bed before I start hallucinating.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, then quickly sat back down when his vision became even more blurred.  Giving himself a minute, he took a deep breath and tried again and had a bit more success the second time around.  Train put out his arms and tried to feel his way towards the door, then stubbed his foot on the bed, biting his lip again to prevent himself from cursing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s the same toe, too!  I’m gonna lose that nail for sure!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and noticed Creed still had not woken up and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell has he been able to sleep through all this?  I don’t think I’ve been particularly quiet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he massaged his aching toe again, Train watched his ex-partner sleep with a small, content smile on his face.  Each time Creed mumbled something, he tried to make out what it was and laughed quietly every time he heard the swordsman say his name.  When he saw Creed pull the blankets up further and smile brightly, Train felt his chest catch on fire and moved to the side of the bed so he was standing closer to Creed.  Once he was within arms reach, he placed his hand gently on his former lover’s head and petted him lightly.  Creed purred and leaned into the gesture, but did not wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe…  Maybe if I sleep next to him tonight…  I won’t have night terrors again…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could even begin to question his own logic, Train pulled the blankets back and crawled into the bed next to Creed.  As he moved himself closer to the man, he took a light hold of Creed’s arm and placed it gingerly on his shoulder.  When he snuggled his face against the swordsman’s chest, he felt Creed stretch a little, then jostle around under the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked a few times, then looked down to see spiky brown hair and a lean, strong frame cuddling against his chest.  His eyes widened immediately and his heart skipped several beats as he gasped down at his beloved’s sleepy figure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train?!  You’re back?!  And you’re in my bed?!”  Creed couldn’t help the elation in his voice as he pulled his love close to his chest, squeezing him tightly as he buried his face into the chocolate locks he adored so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train pouted against Creed’s chest, knowing he was blushing wildly and using the other man’s body to hide it.  “I’m too exhausted to find my room.  It’s bad enough I had to flash myself to your window, don’t make me feel worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned and his Kitten and ran his fingers tenderly through his hair.  “I’m sorry, Train.  I had to keep everyone on lock down in case the Apostles found us.  I didn’t mean to cause you more stress than you’ve been under…”  He used his other hand to tickle Train’s back, pulling his cat so he was flush against his body as he continued stroking him delicately.  “And don’t feel bad about being in my bed.  You know I’ll never complain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed a bit hysterically, then relaxed into the sweet touches Creed was giving him.  “File your complaints to the Deliriously Tired Department…  Because that’s where I work now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked down at his beloved in confusion.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again and gripped onto Creed’s shirt tightly as he spoke.  “Just kidding.  That’s not a real place.  Sorry for lying.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned down at Train, then felt himself giggled as little as his cat groaned sadly and nestled his head as close to Creed’s chest as he could.  “Train…  you’re not making any sense right now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train scoffed at him.  “Your face makes no sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled again, then sighed as he rested his cheek against his beloved’s head.  “Why are you so tired?  Did you not sleep well at the hospital?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head and tightened his grip on Creed’s shirt.  “No.  There was no bed, no extra blankets or pillows, no TV and I wasn’t allowed to have my phone.  That, combined with all the emotional stress of watching my friend dying and lack of human contact has created one utterly looney cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned deeply at his love and squeezed him for a second, before going back to his loving caresses.  “That’s why we haven’t heard from you, Train?  Chronos took your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train grumbled into Creed’s shirt.  “I did contact you.  Just now to let you know I was coming home.  No one answered.  </span>
  <b>You </b>
  <span>didn’t answer.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed looked at his love for a second, then over at his phone that he had turned off and charging.  “I’m sorry, Train.  My phone died because I was trying to call you non-stop.  It’s been dead by the end of the night every night since you’ve been gone because of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned.  “And you didn’t panic and try to track me down when you couldn’t get a hold of me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head.  “No, because you told me to watch everyone.  You told me I was the only one you trusted to keep everyone else safe.  I believed that you would come back in one piece and you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled and clutched onto Creed a little harder.  “Thank you...”  He sighed, seemingly accepting that answered and nodded.  “What about everyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pressed his lips against Train’s head, kissing him lightly so the cat wouldn’t notice it in his sleepy state.  “I don’t know, but I assume Kyoko runs her battery life into the ground every night.  You know she’s </span>
  <b>always</b>
  <span> on that thing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled.  “That’s not all she runs into the ground every night…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked at his Kitten again.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed.  “I’m talking about my patients.  She runs my patients into the ground.  Shut up, I’m deranged right now, remember?  You can’t expect me to be clever in my batty state.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled and squeezed his love again, his fingers still caressing Train’s back lovingly.  “It’s okay, Train…  I understand.”  He sighed blissfully as he felt his cat snuggled against him, his heart racing at the feel of his Kitten’s breath cascading down his chest.  “I’m sorry you didn’t have proper sleeping accommodations for three weeks.  Chronos hospital doesn’t strike me as a welcoming place for outsiders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed bitterly.  “It most certainly is not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed and kissed his love’s head again, still making sure it was subtle enough for Train not to notice.  “Why didn’t you just come home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to make sure Lin woke up.  I needed to know he was okay.”  Train wrapped his ankles around Creed’s, pulling their bodies closer together as he felt his mind beginning to slip away even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed adjusted his lower body so his beloved could cuddle against him more, then nuzzled his cheek into the top of Train’s head.  “How is he doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed heartily when Creed moved so he could burrow himself further into the man.  “He’s awake and coherent, but not out of the woods yet.  They used a lot of medical terms I didn’t understand, but it sounds like he’s still got a long road ahead of him.  I’m going back tomorrow to visit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded and kissed his love again, glad to see Train either didn’t care or didn’t notice he kept doing that.  “Is anyone else allowed to see him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head.  “No.  Sephiria said it’s bad enough she let me in there.  Anyone else would just be too much.  And like you just said, it’s not really a welcoming place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “Makes sense, I guess…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They…  They might be pulling him out of the mission.”  Train’s voice was distant as he spoke, as if he didn’t want to think about losing the man for good.  “He might not be permitted to travel with us anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed heard the sadness in his Kitten’s voice and held him a little tighter, pausing his caressing motions for a minute.  “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train whimpered.  “Because of me…  Because they might think he’s making too many irrational choices because he loves me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train…”  Creed said and he held him against his chest.  “That’s not your fault and you know Lin doesn’t blame you.  You can’t keep beating yourself up over something you have no control over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again, knowing he must have sounded like a crazy person by now.  “Tell that to my night terrors.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed froze a little and looked down at his love, not able to see his face since it was partially embedded in his chest.  “You’ve been having night terrors again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded.  “I’m pretty sure I mentioned this to you before.  They’ve been back for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “You said night</span>
  <b>mares</b>
  <span> before.  Night terrors are different and worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “Tomato, potato.  You know what I meant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed again and began caressing his love tenderly again.  “Did you mean tomato, toma</span>
  <b>toe</b>
  <span>, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  Maybe.  I don’t know.  What even are words?”  Train sighed and moved his head slightly so his face was no longer buried in Creed’s chest and he could breathe a little better.  “Have I mentioned my ever growing mania?  I feel like I’ve mentioned my every growing mania several times now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at his love’s face, brushing Train’s hair to the side so he could get a better look at his Kitten and frowned when he saw how drained his cat looked.  Even with his eyes closed, Creed could tell he probably had barely slept a wink min three weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he caressed Train’s cheek, he felt his heart flutter against his chest as his beloved leaned into the gesture, smiling acquiescently at his touch.  “Is that why you crawled into bed with me, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned, but kept his eyes closed since he was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep them open for long anyway.  “I told you I was too tired to find my own room.  I just fell into the first bed I could find.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed snickered as he outlined his love’s face with his fingers.  “Then why did you start cuddling me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train tried to glare at the man with his eyes closed, but knew it was a weak expression and decided to plant his face back into Creed’s chest.  “I thought if I slept next to you…  I wouldn’t have night terrors and might actually wake up feeling better…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s heart leapt into his throat at his love’s words and shoved his face back into Train’s hair.  “Have you not been feeling well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed again, knowing the gesture was old, but unable to stop himself in his tired state.  “Lack of sleep and proper nourishment added to an unending flood of stress would make anyone feel sick.  That’s why Lin told me to go home.  He told me to go be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That peeked Creed’s interest and he decided to question his love.  “</span>
  <b>Lin</b>
  <span> told you to be… with </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded his head.  “Yeah, he said I needed to rest before I got sick and he seemed to think the best way to get that rest was to be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed didn’t know what to say.  He felt an eternal gratefulness to Lin for not only making sure his Kitten was well taken care of, but purposefully leading Train back into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Literally.  He </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>literally</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> put Train back in my arms.  He actually told Train to come home specifically to me because he was sure I was the only person that could make him feel better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled enthusiastically and ran his fingers through Train’s chocolate hair.  “Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train made a strange noise and pulled his head away from Creed to try and look him in the face.  “For what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled and pushed his love’s head back down.  “Nothing, my dear Train.  Just go to sleep.  I’ll make sure you’re safe and warm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train wanted to tell Creed not to call him that, but he noticed how much the man’s endearing words made him feel relaxed and decided against it.  He had already admitted to himself and Lin how he really felt about Creed, so he didn’t see the point in stopping him from calling him those charming pet names.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a problem because I still refuse to be with him.  I shouldn’t let him get away with stuff like that…  Or like this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed tranquilly as Creed caressed his hair and back, smiling serenely as he allowed his body to melt into the other man, almost instantly forgetting the words he just told himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just this once won’t hurt…  Right?”  Train whispered into Creed’s chest, not aware he said those words out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Kitten?”  Creed asked, testing the waters with his pet names to see how far Train was going to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was I talking?”  Train said, jolting a little out of a half asleep state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled again and kissed the top of his head once more.  “Don’t worry about it, Love.  I think I know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled.  “I’m glad one of us does.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he started to drift off to sleep again, Train made a strange face, then moved away from Creed a little and began to fumble with his pants.  Creed watched in eager awe as his love fought with his clothing, moaning as he saw Train grumble angrily under his breath and rip his pants off.  He threw them to the ground and glared at them, then rolled back over to Creed and assumed the position he was in once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t love those.”  Train said confidently, as if his pants had done him wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled as he wrapped his arms back around his beloved, pressing his face back against Train’s as he went back to his gentle touches.  “Your pants?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded.  “Yes.  They're torn and dirty anyway from the fight.  Probably garbage at this point.  In fact---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed away from Creed again and ripped his shirt off as well, nodding triumphantly as he curled back up against the silver man’s chest.  “---That’s garbage too.  I haven’t had a chance to change my clothes in three weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed was more than delighted to have a mostly naked Train in his arms.  “Have you been able to shower?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded.  “Yes.  They had a bathroom in the room, but no change of clothes.  Sorry if I’m making life harder for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed snickered.  “In more ways than one, Train…”  He adjusted his lower body so Train wouldn’t feel his excitement, but made sure he was still as close to his beloved as he could be.  “You’ll never hear me complaining about you taking your clothes off, my dear Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed with the man as he pulled himself closer to Creed’s body.  “I made that same joke to myself earlier…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great minds, Kitten…”  Creed whispered as he kissed Train’s head again, continuously running his fingers through his beloved’s hair as his other hand danced elegantly up and down his muscular back.  “Go to sleep now, Love.  You’ll feel better in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled a bit madly.  “It already is morning…  Technically.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes and pressed Train’s head against his shoulder.  “Shut up and sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded, then felt himself yawn.  “Before I do, I would be remiss if I didn’t tell you we’re going to be working with Chronos to take the Apostles down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked down at his love.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed, then yawned again.  “It was the best way to keep Lin safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head.  “Again, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat put a sluggish finger up to Creed’s lip and made a shushing noise.  “Shhh…  It’s Black Cat sleepy time.  Creedy talky time will happen later…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed at his love, then smiled despite his confusion.  “Okay, Kitten…  We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train moaned and clutched his head as he rolled away a little from Creed.  “But it </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> tomorrow!  Which means we need to talk </span>
  <b>now</b>
  <span>!  I’m too tired for tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed and pulled Train back against his chest.  “What happened to Black Cat sleepy time?  That needs to happen before tomorrow can happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes no sense!  Time says it is tomorrow </span>
  <b>now</b>
  <span> which means sleep time has already passed and I missed it!”  Train moaned miserably as he rolled back against Creed’s body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled adoringly at his love and ran his fingers down his arm and back.  “Tomorrow happens when the sun is up and that doesn’t happen until around seven or eight and since I’d gather it’s about three now, that gives you time to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared up at him, barely seeing Creed as he scolded him.  “Don’t trick me into doing math!  How long do I have?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled and flicked Train’s forehead.  “I can tell you’re too tired for numbers right now, so just know you have all the time in the world to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to appease the cat and he nodded his head, allowing Creed to push it back down against his shoulder.  Train purred as he snuggled closer to the swordsman.  “Tomorrow doesn’t need to come as long as I’m here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt his face turn a bright shade of red and knew his heart was ready to explode at Train’s loving words.  “That was beautiful, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was?”  Train said, seeming to jolt out of another half sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed sadly.  “Of course you don’t remember what you said five seconds ago…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked, then yawned.  “What did I say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shoved Train’s head back against his chest and cuddled him close.  “Don’t worry about it, Love.  I’m sure it was a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed.  “I make a lot of those.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled and kissed his head again.  “I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat sighed musically and nuzzled his face as close to Creed as possible.  “You weren’t one of them, Creed…”  He smiled and clutched the man’s shirt tighter, wrapping his legs back around Creed’s, seemingly not noticing the excitement the silverette’s lower body was experiencing as he pressed his body flush against Creed’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his body losing consciousness, his mind slowly drifting away from reality, but his heart knowing all too well where he was and whose arms he was cradled in.  That fact ignited his heart into an avid blaze which gave his mouth permission to speak what his heart so desperately wanted to say to the man.  Without thinking and falling into a deep, congenial sleep, Train had no ability over the last words that left his mouth before he allowed himself to be taken in by what would hopefully be sweet dreams.  His voice was quiet as he spoke, since his mind was already checking out for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Creed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s eyes were shut when Train said this, but they shot open the second his ears registered them.  “Wh-what?!”  He pulled his love away from him and gave him a shocked, gleeful look.  “What did you say, Train?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he saw his beloved was sound asleep, Creed let out a loud, frustrated moan and lowered his head, pressing it against Train’s as he gave his sleeping beauty the most ardent, pleading look he had ever given him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…  Please let that have been real…  Please tell me I haven’t lost my mind so completely without you that I’m starting to hear things.”  He pulled Train back against his chest, resting his face on his beloved’s hair, breathing in the glorious scent of his Kitten.  “Please don’t tell me Train said that only because of his deliriously tired mind…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing he wasn’t going to get his answers tonight, he kissed the top of his Kitten’s head again, cherishing the feel of his love’s breath brushing against his shoulder as he snored loudly against his chest and he closed his eyes slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just in case Train did say what he was praying he heard, Creed wanted to respond, even if his Kitten didn’t hear him.  “I love you too, Train…  I love you more than words could ever say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed his head again, running his fingers along his hair and back delicately until his body could no longer hold it’s cognizant state.  As he slipped off to sleep, he smiled at the pulchritudinous dreams of his beloved that began to cloak his ambitious mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed always managed to wake up before Train and he never complained about it.  It always gave him the opportunity to watch his beloved sleep and sneak in a few caresses and kisses before he woke up.  However, after last night, Creed was starting to think Train might not mind the intimacy he had privately given his Kitten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he really say that?  Did Train really tell me he loves me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was acting pretty insane last night and Creed wasn’t even sure of half the things he was saying.  Most of it didn’t make sense or was so mumbled, Creed would barely make out what he was saying.  There were a lot of moments in their conversation where Creed either had to question his love on what he said, or brush it off as incoherent babble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He even said it so quietly I’m not sure I heard the words right.  My desperate, lonely mind might have just made it all up.  Maybe I’ve gone so crazy without Train that my brain is breaking to the point of creating hallucinations.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That worried Creed more than anything else.  When they were in Chronos, there were a few moments when Creed read too much into something Train said or did, or completely misinterpreted a situation and it ended up getting him in trouble.  Whenever he acted on something he convinced himself Train wanted, it ended in his beloved being angry with him or even starting a fight with him.  That was something Creed was not willing to go through again.  Especially when he had Train so close to him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to lose him by asking if I heard him right last night, but I also don’t know how I’ll be able to function without an answer.  But, even if he </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> say it, what if he doesn’t remember and can’t give me an answer?  And what if my asking sets him off and even if he says it, it is no longer true because he gets so mad at me for pestering him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed still had Train nestled safely in his arms and buried his face deep into his love’s chocolate locks, trying to forget his distraught thoughts by using his Kitten as a distraction.  He took in a deep breath, slowly relaxing his body as Train’s scent entered his nostrils.  His cat didn’t smell like he usually did, since he wasn’t using his normal shampoo or soap, but it was enough to remind Creed that Train was real and without a shadow of a doubt sleeping in his arms</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed peacefully, then squeezed Train tight, kissing the top of his head several times to make sure he wasn’t going to disappear into thin air.  Once he was sure he wasn’t having a dream and Train’s body wasn’t an illusion, he wrapped his legs around his cat and adjusted the upper half of his love’s body slightly so he could see Train’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Train…”  Creed whispered as he kissed his Kitten’s forehead tenderly, running his fingers through his hair gently as he nuzzled his face against Train’s cheek.  “I love you so much sometimes it hurts…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only response he got was a graceless snore which made Creed giggle and pull the gunman back against his chest, wrapping his arms around his lithe form possessively.  “I hope you’re having sweet dreams, Love…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he tickled Train’s bare back, he heard his love’s stomach grumble and sighed.  “Have you eaten much in the last two weeks, Kitten?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed knew Train wasn’t going to respond, but he had a feeling he knew the answer already.  Since he was at a Chronos hospital, chances were he refused to eat any food that may have been offered to him.  He probably found his own way to nourish himself, but Creed doubted it was enough to give him the nutrients a normal human body required.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m sure Train’s body requires extra nutrients because of all the training he does.  That’s probably why he’s hungry all the time.  His lack of food and sleep combined might get him sick, so I’m glad Lin told him to go home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought in mind, Creed gave his love a light kiss on the lips, then gently set him back down on the bed.  He wrapped the blankets around his bare body, adjusted the pillow underneath of him, then reached out to caress his face lovingly.  Creed frowned when he saw Train still shivering a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he actually feeling cold?  Is it because he’s getting sick?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed ran next door to his love’s room and grabbed all the blankets from the bed.  When he came back, he threw them on top of his beloved, then tucked him in to make sure his own body heat would stay contained within the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched his Kitten until he stopped shaking, then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Train finally begin to rest peacefully once more.  He figured lack of sleep and food combined with losing the body heat of Creed made it more difficult for him to stay warm and the extra blankets were a necessity.  However, it still concerned the silverette that his love might actually be getting sick and gave Train another quick kiss before leaving the room quickly and heading towards the kitchen.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was still relatively early, so he didn’t think anyone else would be awake yet.  He was proven wrong when he entered the kitchen and saw Sven leaning against the counter with the coffee maker on it, reading the book Eve brought with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed watched him for a second, then decided to question the man.  “Why are you reading Eve’s book?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven jumped a little at the silver man’s sudden appearance, then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who was talking to him.  “Well, what else is there to do?  I’m not big on watching TV and I have nothing else to read.  Eve finished this book and is exploring the plethora of reading materials you already had here, so I figured why the hell not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled and walked past him and to the fridge.  “Does this mean your joining our little book club?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven shook his head wildly.  “God, no.  That’s your and Eve’s thing.  I’m content reading and keeping my opinions to myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at him as he took eggs and milk from the fridge.  “Well, if you ever want an ear to bend about it, I love discussing books.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded, then noticed the amount of food Creed was removing from the fridge and cocked an eyebrow.  “You feeding everyone this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never take that treat away from Eve.  She loves cooking for you all.”  Creed put the food on the table and beamed happily at the green haired man.  “Train came back last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven blinked his eyes in confusion.  “I didn’t hear anything…  How did you know?  I thought your phone has been dead by the end of every night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded and began grabbing pans and everything else he was going to need to make his Kitten a proper, nutritious meal.  “It is and it was last night and he couldn’t get in the mansion, but he knew I always leave my window open for him, so he came in through there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded, then realized what Creed said and became a bit uneasy.  “You leave your window open?  Aren’t we trying to keep ourselves on lockdown because of the Apostles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed as he began cracking eggs into a bowl.  “I make sure my door is locked so if anyone comes in they won’t be able to leave </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> easily.  I also have a trap set for anyone that tries to break in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven still wasn’t happy with what the man was saying and made it be known.  “And Train didn’t fall for the trap?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed as he beat the eggs.  “Train would never fall for a trap I set.  I made sure it was one he wouldn’t jump into.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven blinked in confusion.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes as he poured the beaten eggs into the hot pan.  “Just trust me.  I know Train well enough to know what will and will not catch him.  Even with how tired he was, I’m not surprised he didn’t trip anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sighed and poured himself another cup of coffee.  “Whatever you say, I guess.”  He took a sip and looked up at the ceiling, as if he could see where Train was.  “What is he doing now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still sleeping.”  Creed said as he turned his back to the man to concentrate on his cooking.  “After talking to him last night, it sounds like he didn’t sleep much and I’m assuming he didn’t eat much which is why I’m making breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “It also makes sense why it looks like you’re feeding an army.  I’m actually worried that won’t be enough for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders.  “Then I’ll make him more.  It’s not like we don’t have enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sighed.  “I’m still not sure how it’s possible that none of this food went bad.  I don’t know how you managed that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked wickedly as he made a meal for his beloved.  “Don’t question my methods, Sven.  Just accept the easy life we’ve been given for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven rolled his eyes as he set the book he was reading down on the counter.  “I have no idea why you would think hiding from a terrorist group is ‘easy’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled.  “Guess running from people is so ingrained in Train and mine’s life it feels normal to us.”  He frowned and looked over his shoulder at the green sweeper.  “Sorry we got you all involved in this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sighed and rubbed his eyes.  “I took it on myself when I pretty much adopted Eve.  I knew when I took her in that something was going to end up biting my in the ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed.  “Hey, </span>
  <b>we </b>
  <span>let you go back then, remember?  In fact, we protected her from being captured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “Yeah, but even if I never ran into you and Train, I’m sure it would have just been another group coming for us to use her as a weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt his heart drop a little, remembering how he originally first met Sven and realizing they never actually talked about it.  “Sven…  Have I told you how sorry I am yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven gave him a strange look.  “Sorry for what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed winced a little at the pain he felt in his chest.  “You know what…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven stared at the man’s back, watching as he shifted uncomfortable and slowed his cooking down.  The green man frowned at his back and took a deep breath.  “No…  But then again, I don’t think it’s necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That statement made Creed turn around, ignoring his cooking for a minute.  “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven smiled sincerely at him.  “Because I just don’t see you as that person anymore.  I know Train says your personality is essentially the same, but you look like a completely different person to me.  Whenever I think of that night, I don’t think of you.  I think of some psychotic stranger that I pretty much consider dead at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked.  “Dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “Yes.  Dead.  I believe that man died when you left the Apostles.  After what Train’s told me and what I’ve witnessed, it sounds like he was slowly dying when you both left Chronos, but Train gave you a slap in the face with reality which I think was the final nail in the coffin to end that madman’s life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled gratefully at him.  “When did you realize all this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Around the time when I first saw you play the piano.  Before then, it was hard to see you as anything but the man that killed an innocent girl in an alley.”  He saw Creed wince at the memory, then continued his thought quickly.  “But that day when I saw you playing the piano, especially after knowing how much pain you were in before we left for the music school, I realized you weren’t really a monster.  You were just a broken man who was taken advantage of at every point in your life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at him again, then turned back to his cooking before it started to burn.  “I don’t think I was just taken advantage of…  I was used as a weapon.  I was trapped in a dark world and Train was the only source of light I had.  He kept me from falling completely over the edge and when he became friends with Saya, I was so broken already that I thought I’d lose him forever…  I thought I’d have to walk through life alone and in the dark without so much as a candle to light my way…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He choked back a sob and shook his head.  “That’s not an excuse, though.  I can never make up what I did to you and Train that night.  I…  traumatized you both and I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven smiled and took a step forward, patting the silver man’s shoulder kindly.  “Whether you realize it or not, you are.  You’ve saved us on more than one occasion and you’ve kept us safe despite the stress or harm it may cause you.  And I know you haven’t just done that because of Train.  Despite how unstable your relationship is with Lin, I’ve seen you protect him as well.  And if there’s anyone else in the world you’d want to cause harm to, it was him.  Besides, what kind of a man would I be if I couldn’t learn to forgive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good man, Sven.”  Creed chuckled and shook his head.  “I actually </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> had the urge to hurt Lin.  I was jealous, yes, just like I was with Saya, but…  That part of me is just… gone.  I want Train to be happy, even if that meant that happiness was with someone else.  That impulse to hurt others has completely vanished and I actually feel like I want to protect everyone as much as I can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven laughed and stepped away.  “Like I said, that Creed is dead.  And this new Creed has not only saved me and Eve on countless occasions, but made sure Train doesn’t screw up so badly that we’re in debt forever.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed again.  “He’s the ying to my yang.  He keeps me grounded in reality and I keep him from acting irrationally and impetuously.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “Good.  Someone has to do it.  I’m glad he listens to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “He doesn’t listen to me all the time.  Sometimes I have to come up with an alternative plan to cover up his mistakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he listens to you more than anyone else.  I don’t know how you put up with him.”  Sven leaned back on the counter and picked up the book again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders as he flipped the eggs in the pan.  “Honestly, his stubborn attitude doesn’t bother me at all.  I can be just as stubborn as he is.  Besides…”  He smiled wistfully as he thought of his beloved.  “...I’d put up with anything as long as he’ll have me by his side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven rolled his eyes.  “Guess that answer doesn’t surprise me.”  He looked over the book at the man’s back.  “Why don’t you think he could have eaten much?  Wouldn’t they have food for him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded.  “Most likely, but it would be Chronos food.  Train hated their food.  He stopped eating what they gave him completely after about two years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven tilted his head in confusion.  “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders as he scooped out the omelette he was making and set it on a plate.  “Not sure, but probably because it tasted awful.  It had all the proper nutrients needed to perform our duties, but you know how much he loves food.  He always set aside his own funds to pay for whatever he wanted to eat.  I kept telling him if he just ate what Chronos gave us he could use that money for something else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven chuckled and went back to reading his book.  “I’m sure that didn’t matter to him.  His life’s pleasure is food.  And if he doesn’t like what he’s eating, he turns into a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed scoffed.  “I prefer to think of Train as full of life with a passion for food.  And there’s nothing wrong with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sighed in frustration and turned a page in the book.  “Why do I even bother trying to get you to say anything negative about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked and gently placed some bacon in a hot pan.  “It’s a futile gesture.”  As he poked at the food, another thought occurred to him and he decided to voice it to Sven.  “Train told me last night that we’re going to start working with Chronos to take the Apostles down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sputtered and spit out his coffee, throwing the book to the side so he wouldn’t get any stains on it.  “WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed, knowing Sven was going to have that reaction, but decided that he’d rather deal with it than have Train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Kitten has been under enough stress as it is…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t get into too much detail.  He said we’d talk about it today.  He was too tired to have the conversation last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven gave him a strange look as he spoke.  “...How long did you talk to him last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blushed, aware that Sven was subtly questioning if anything else happened between them last night and he shook his head firmly, as if saying no to the unasked question.  “Not very long.  Enough for him to mention that and tell me how Lin was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven’s look changed at the mention of the number, feeling bad about not asking about him earlier and completely forgetting what he was wondering before.  “How is Lin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled.  “Sounds like he’s stable, but not completely better, which is understandable.  But, again, he was so tired I didn’t get any more details.  However, it sounds like he might not have much information on that anyway.  He said it was a lot of medical talk and didn’t understand half of it, but he’s going to visit him again today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “What about the rest of us?  Can we visit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head again.  “No.  He said Sephiria is only letting Train in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven blinked again.  “Did you ask him that question?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt a little offended and made sure his voice showed it.  “Of course I did.  I was worried about Lin too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven frowned.  “Sorry.  Didn’t mean to sound so shocked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed brushed his words away as he placed the bacon on his love’s plate.  “Don’t be sorry.  That’s a reasonable question to ask.  It would make sense if I hated Lin, but I don’t.  I didn’t even hate him when they were together.  Like I said, I just want him to be happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “That’s good to hear.  But…  I’m not sure about working with Chronos…  And I’m shocked Train agreed to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “I’m surprised as well, but knowing Train, he must have set some ground rules with Sephiria.  Or at least knows we can get something out of working with them.  We do have a common enemy, so it makes sense Sephiria would want to work with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that.  But it doesn’t sit well with me to be working with an assassin organization…”  Sven bent down to pick up the book he threw, brushing it off and making sure there weren’t any marks Eve would notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked and rolled his eyes at the man, watching as he cursed when he saw one of the pages of the book had torn.  “How is that any different than taking in the legendary Black Cat </span>
  <b>after</b>
  <span> he started a terrorist group?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven made a strangled noise and froze.  “Umm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or taking in and forgiving another ex-assassin who helped the legendary Black Cat start a terrorist group even after seeing what he was capable of doing first hand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven swallowed and covered his face with the book, not realizing he was holding it upside down.  “I told you I believe that madman is dead…  Chronos is still killing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded.  “Right, but can you imagine what will happen if the Apostles actually succeed in their goals?  As much as we hate to admit it, Chronos is the reason society is running smoothly right now.  I hate what they do and their need to control everything, but they are keeping the peace to a better extent than the Apostles would.”  He flipped a piece of bacon and sighed.  “At least when I was running it, I was doing it for Train.  And Train wouldn’t have created a chaotic world, but whether Charden realizes this or not… he will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven thought about what he said before he responded.  “Even if it was you and Train taking down Chronos, the end game was the same, wasn’t it?  Destruction of Chronos?  And aren’t you implying that if Chronos is destroyed, it would destroy the world as we know it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct.  But, Train just wanted revenge on Sephiria at the time.  While I’m aware that taking on her means taking on Chronos, Train wouldn’t have destroyed all of Chronos.  He would have just gone after Sephiria and stopped our fight then they would have replaced Number One and ordered we be killed and our fight would start over again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven felt his eye twitch.  “That just sounds like an unending nightmare.  And you still think Train wouldn’t have wanted to destroy Chronos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head firmly.  “No.  Especially seeing how much he’s softened.  He also wouldn’t have given up, but he wouldn’t have tried to take Chronos down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sighed and rubbed his temples, stressed from just thinking of the scenario.  “That doesn’t sound like a fun life to live…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders and smirked.  “Never said the plan would have worked…  That’s why back then I told him we’d have to take all of Chronos down if we wanted to live after going after Sephiria.  He wasn’t happy with it, but that’s the only way we’d be able to live freely after he got his revenge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven frowned.  “Running from Chronos for the rest of your life doesn’t sound like a life Train would want to live…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.  That’s why I pushed my point with him back then.  I’ll do anything Train wants, but if what he wants will get him killed, then I won’t listen.  I’m just happy he decided to let go of his revenge altogether.  </span>
  <b>Now </b>
  <span>he can live the life he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As long as the Apostles are dealt with and Chronos leaves us alone that is…  Then, maybe we can live happily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what you’re saying is Chronos is the lesser of two evils?”  Sven was still uncertain and his tone of voice showed it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded again.  “Yes.  I hate to admit it…  But my time living a carefree life as a sweeper has shown me Chronos is a necessary evil.  I’ve been able to see the world through a new lens and now I see that…  while it has its flaws…  there’s a lot of beauty in it.  Beauty I wasn’t able to see before…  Beauty I would have never been able to see without Train…  Without all of you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve made friends and learned a lot about what it means to truly be alive.  The old me would have never given this world a chance, but…  Train was able to convince me otherwise.  He was able to make me see there’s more to life than destruction and pain.  He forced my eyes open and made me look around at the natural artistry this world has…  And he was able to do it before I was too far gone…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed knew when they left Chronos together he was at his limit.  He was about to snap and if that happened, more than an innocent sweeper girl would have suffered.  With how much pain and turmoil he was in, he knew he would have tried to break apart and recreate the entire world how he believed it should be and was convinced at the time Train believed it should be as well.  If it wasn’t for Train meeting Saya and having her change his views, Creed would have never changed his and may have shattered society and rebuilt a horrifying dystopia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I have her to thank for that as well.  Without her, she wouldn’t have been able to make Train see what this world has to offer and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t have been able to make </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>me </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>see it.  Back then, Train was the only one I ever listened to or even respected.  He was the only one that could get through to me…  And he did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Without Train and all of you…  I don’t know what would have happened…  Thank you all so much.  I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for saving my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven frowned at him.  “Your life?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “Figure of speech?  Kind of?  I’m talking more about my soul than my actual life.  Train was able to talk me out of doing a lot of things that saved my soul and turned my views of the world around.  And the rest of you and my music friends were able to secure that view with me… Even though you owed me nothing.  So, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven’s frown turned to a smile as he watched the silver man finish his cooking and pour Train a glass of milk.  “Ridding the world of one more maniac is all the thanks I need.  Which is why I’m not so sure about working with Chronos.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders.  “Me either, but I trust Train more than anyone else in the world.  And if he agreed to it, then it’s the right call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven rolled his eyes.  “What about that conversation we just had about you controlling him when he’s being too impulsive?  How do you know now isn’t one of those times?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked.  “He would never sign us up for killing people.  This is something I know he thought through.  Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven gave Creed a strange look.  “How can you be so sure of all this if you haven’t even talked to him about it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s smirk changed to an innocent smile as he grabbed the plate of food and milk for Train.  “Because I know Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Creed walked away, Sven was about to say something else, but knew it wasn’t worth it and decided to go back to his coffee and reading instead.  Creed saw this and chose to say one more thing to the man before he left.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it together, but I’m going to tell you now, Train won’t change his mind.  I know he has his reasons for agreeing to this and I know they’ll be good ones.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed the door to close behind him and he made his way back up the stairs and to his room.  He was glad Sven didn’t push for more information about Train’s exhaustion because Creed was pretty sure he would have blurted out they spent the night together.  Even though nothing sexual happened, it was still a wonderful night Creed was more than happy to share with his love and prayed it would happen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even if I’m going to be tortured by the idea of whether or not he told me he loves me, it’s worth it to have Train in my arms again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed walked back into his room, making sure to open the door quietly which was difficult with his arms full of food for his love.  When he walked through the door, he tried to shut it quietly, but as soon as he heard it slam, Creed froze and stared at the bed.  He held his breath and looked up to see if that woke his kitten up, then sighed in relief when he saw it didn’t.  Train was a heavy sleeper, so he wasn’t surprised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I need to wake him up to eat and he’ll be more than happy to wake up for food, but I don’t want it to be a rude awakening.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He approached the bed and placed the food and milk on the nightstand next to the bed, then turned back to his beloved.  Creed smiled sublimely as he allowed himself a moment to watch his cat sleep, then reached a hand out and ran it against Train’s face lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train?  Are you hungry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his love did not move, Creed grabbed the milk and placed it next to Train’s face. “Do you want milk?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to do the trick as he saw Train slowly open his eyes, blinking a few times to focus on what Creed was offering him.  He smiled brightly, his eyes still showing signs of how tired he was, but his face beaming at the idea of having his precious drink again.  Milk was something Creed was positive Train hadn’t had at all during his time at the hospital, so he was delighted to see how happy he could make his Kitten by simply offering him his favorite drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train finished the glass in one glump, allowing his head to fall back on the pillow as he left his hand in the air for Creed to take back the empty glass.  His hand fell back to his face, falling on his eyes as he began to fall back asleep almost instantly.  When he sniffed the air and smelled food, he sat up again, looking around wildly as if he had no idea where he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-wha?”  He yawned uncontrollably, then noticed Creed was sitting next to him.  “Oh, that’s right.  I came back…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled and handed him the plate.  “Indeed you did.  And I thought you might be hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rubbed his eyes, then smiled at the food offered to him and took it eagerly.  “Oh, thank God!  Something other than a bag of peanuts!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed watched as his love devoured his food, sighing adoringly at the idea of not only being able to take care of his Kitten, but make him happy with his food.  “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “Okay, I guess.  Still tried.”  He paused his eating and looked around the room.  When he saw the piano, he felt his heart beat faster and his eyes widen.  “Wait, am I in </span>
  <b>your </b>
  <span>room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded his head.  “Yes.  You came in through the window last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train furrowed his brow, then nodded slowly.  “Yeah…  I remember that.  It was the only thing open…”  He then looked down and noticed he was mostly naked and blushed wildly.  He dropped his nearly empty plate and tried to cover himself with the blanket as he gave the silver man a panicked look.  “Did we?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed morosely, realizing Train didn’t remember a lot of last night.  “No, we didn’t have sex, Train.  But you did sleep in my bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train calmed down a little and his face lost some of it’s red color, but he still seemed to be a bit embarrassed.  “Okay…  Yeah I remember that. I was too tired to get to my room, so I passed out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned and felt his heat break a little as he asked his next question.  “What </span>
  <b>do </b>
  <span>you remember about last night, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train still held the blankets against his chest as he pondered what Creed asked him.  “I remember Lin waking up and telling me to come home…  I also remember coming home through the window and crawling into bed, but…  Not much else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you…  Remember anything you told me last night?”  Creed’s voice was hopeful as he spoke, his heart trembling violently as he waited for his love to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned at his friend, not sure why he was looking for dejected, but answered his question nonetheless.  “I vaguely remember telling you about Lin and how uncomfortable I was at the hospital.  I also remember you telling me your phone was dead and that’s why you didn’t answer my calls.  I think I was talking a lot of nonsense, so I’m sorry if I didn’t make a lot of sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt like crying, but managed to give his beloved a smile.  “You were a bit out of it.  I’m just happy you didn’t trigger my trap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked in confusion at him.  “Trap?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked and stood from the bed, then made his way over to the windowsill.  He pulled lightly at a thin wire, but did not trigger it and looked over his shoulder at his love.  “You didn’t think I’d leave the window open without a trap set up, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s eyes widened at the wire as he gave his ex-partner a shocked look.  “What if I trigger it?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you would have received quite a terrible electric shock.  Although, probably not anything you’re not already used to.”  Creed chuckled at his love’s outraged face and left the window.  “I knew you wouldn’t fall for it because you </span>
  <b>always </b>
  <span>jump through windows.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you walk through one, so if it was you that came back, you would just swing over it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train narrowed his eyes at the man.  “I was really tired last night… I could have messed up and tripped on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too perfect for that, Train.  And you’ve never been caught by it before.”  Creed sat down in the chair next to him and continued smirking at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train opened his mouth a little, the shock of the morning getting worse and worse.  “HAVE YOU DONE THAT EVERYWHERE?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed snickered.  “Of course.  And how many times has it caught you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train mumbled into the blanket he still had covering himself.  “Never…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve jumped through </span>
  <b>many</b>
  <span> of my windows.  So you have nothing to worry about.”  Creed crossed his legs and leaned his elbow on his knee, trying to get a better look of his beloved’s bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “Still would have been nice to know about it…  I’m human, Creed.  I could have made a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders.  “Then I would have had something to rub in your face.  Either way, it’s a win-win for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and fell back into the bed.  “Whatever…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned when he saw Train was still covering himself and decided to address it.  “You know I’ve seen you naked, right, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed and gave him a crazed look.  “What does that have to do with anything?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled and pointed to the blanket he had wrapped around himself.  “You’re covering yourself up and letting your breakfast get cold.  And I worked really hard on that omelette....”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned sarcastically at Creed’s dramatic pout.  “...You just want to see me naked again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed put up his hands defensively.  “Guilty as charged.  But…  It’s still true.  I can’t imagine you’ve eaten much in the last couple of weeks.  You need your strength.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train narrowed his eyes.  “You sayin’ I’m weak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never!”  Creed said forcefully, but still giggled at his love teasing tone.  “I just don’t want you to get sick.  Please…  don’t cover your shame and just eat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sigh and let the blankets fall, blushing as he felt Creed’s eyes drinking him in.  “Fine.  But only because you’re right about my not eating and I’m starving.  That peanut comment was </span>
  <b>not </b>
  <span>a joke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at his love, his eyes still staring at Train’s upper body as he spoke.  “You’ve really only eaten peanuts?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “Pretty much.  They were the only quick thing I could find that had protein in it.  I may have been joking about the weak comment, but I actually have been starting to feel a bit weak.  I’m glad Lin told me to come home and rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled, then tried to bring the subject back to what Train said last night.  “You said he mentioned that this was the only place you’d be able to get proper rest in.  Why is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart race again, knowing what the real reason was, but not willing to tell Creed it until he decided what he was going to do about their relationship.  “Because I have a bed, blankets, and pillows here.  I had none of that there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed cheerlessly and nodded.  “Makes sense…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned again at his ex-lover, not sure why he was so upset.  “Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head.  “No…  How was your breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked down at his empty plate and smiled.  “Great!  I told you you didn’t need cooking lessons.  Your food is delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled and took the plate from Train, placing it on the nightstand again.  “Thank you, but I still disagree.  You can always improve your skills.  Dae gave me a few recipes I’ll be working on.  I’ll be making one of them tonight for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smirked.  “I’ll make sure to be home for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed was confused at first, then realized what he meant.  “What time are you going to visit Lin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulder as rolled over on the bed so he could see Creed better.  “Not sure yet.  I’m actually still really tired and I think if I show up even the slightest bit tired, Lin will rip my head off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed loudly.  “I guess that means he was doing a lot better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s smile turned into a frown and he looked away from Creed.  “No…  He could barely talk yesterday.  I’m not even sure he’ll be awake today…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed watched the guilty thoughts pass through his love’s mind and sighed.  “He’ll be okay, Train.  Chronos won’t let one of their best numbers die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train snickered.  “Weird to hear you give him a compliment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed gave his beloved an offended look.  “That statement should be the other way around.  I’ve never  been anything but kind to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train brushed his words aside and chuckled again.  “Don’t get your panties in a twist.  It was a joke.”  He glanced out the window and noticed how high the sun was.  “What time is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pulled his phone out of his pocket.  “It’s a little past nine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train groaned and buried his face in the pillow.  “Still so early!  Lin won’t even be awake yet!  Why did you wake me up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes.  “Because your stomach was growling so much I couldn’t sleep.  I was worried you were going to be devoured by your own stomach.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed at the reminder that he spent the night with Creed and tried to change the subject.  “Did I tell you I made a deal for a temporary alliance with Chronos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded his head.  “I was just talking to Sven about it.  He’s not too happy…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed.  “Neither am I…  But it was the best way to keep Lin safe…  And assure our freedom when this is all over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned.  “You said that last night as well.  Well, the first part I mean.  You didn’t mention the second part and you were too tired to talk about it then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train yawned again, still feeling tired but wanting to get this conversation out of the way.  “Sephiria said if we work together, she would be able to help cover for Lin sharing the Apostles’ documents with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed seemed concerned by his statement.  “You told them about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared groggily at Creed.  “Not on purpose.  It seemed like she figured it out already and she tricked me into saying it.  I was too tired to outsmart her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled warmly at his love’s pouty face and pinched his cheek teasingly.  “You were too tired for words last night let alone outsmarting Chronos’ Number One.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rubbed the cheek Creed pinched, but knew he was blushing again.  “She also said if we work with them and take Chronos down, she’ll make sure they leave us alone forever.  Meaning we’d be able to live freely without worry that a terrorist group or an assassin group constantly trailing us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt his heart running a marathon in his chest at Train’s words and the look he was giving him, knowing what his love really meant.  Train wouldn’t say it bluntly, but Creed knew he was saying </span>
  <b>they</b>
  <span> could be happy.  They could finally spend the rest of their lives together without having to look over their shoulders every ten seconds to see what other danger was around the corner.  They wouldn’t have to deal with the stress and drama their lives had become.  No more worrying about killing or fighting for their lives.  Just living freely together, as sweepers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I knew you had a reason to agree working with them.”  Creed’s voice was breathless as he spoke, thinking of the future he could have with his love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew where Creed’s mind had gone in that moment of silence and couldn’t help the wistful smile that slid onto his lips.  “I wouldn’t agree to work with killers if we weren’t getting something out of it.  I also gave her conditions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded, a euphoric smile still on his face.  “I assume one of those was no killing and Sephiria said no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned and nodded.  “But she agreed that she understood we wouldn’t kill.  And she also agreed to not harm the children they’ve been experimenting on and ensure their safety.”  He smiled at Creed again.  “Thank you for trying to save that kid, by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed and leaned back in the chair.  “Tried and failed…  You’re the one that saved him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you tried. That’s what mattered.  There wasn’t much you could do anyway.  I just got lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled.  “Like you always do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train reached behind him and grabbed a pillow to throw at him.  “Shut up.”  He smirked as Creed caught the pillow and placed it behind his head so he could rest on it.  “She also agreed to make sure all of us are safe and no innocent people will get hurt.  No matter what.  And that includes your music friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed touched his heart and gave his beloved a grateful look.  “You’re amazing, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew he was blushing again and was starting to get sick of the feelings Creed seemed to be able to make him experience without even trying.  “Those weren’t hard to get her to agree to.  She wants the same things we want: Stop the Apostles and make sure no one innocent gets hurt.  Our only difference is </span>
  <b>we</b>
  <span> won’t kill anyone in the Apostles…  But that means we also need to make sure Chronos doesn’t either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “That’s gonna be hard, Train…  But you know I have your back no matter what.”  He smiled sweetly at his love, enjoying the redness of his gorgeous cheeks.  “I don’t want to see anyone die either…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train returned his smile.  “I know.  I saw you take a bullet for Baldor.”  He frowned and sat up a little.  “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked.  “From the shot?”  Seeing Train nod his head, he beamed merrily at his Kitten for caring about him so much.  “I’m fine.  It was just a scratch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded and laid back down.  “Good.  Less people I have to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled again and leaned forward in his chair.  “I think I was able to make Sven understand a little, and I </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> Eve will agree and Kyoko will do anything you say, but we’ll have to convince Rinslet as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “If she doesn’t get on board then she can stay home.  It’d be safer for her anyway.  How were you able to convince Sven?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked proudly.  “By being logical.  He knows you don’t want to work with Chronos, but I knew you had your reasons and you wouldn’t agree without setting ground rules.  Which is exactly what you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned.  “Do you… Think I’m doing the right thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed reached out and caressed his love’s cheek lightly.  “Yes.  You don’t need to explain your logic to me, it makes perfect sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still not convinced, Train pushed further.  “Are… are </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> okay with working with them?  I know how much you hated them…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed kept his hand where it was, delight to see his love wasn’t pushing him away.  “I feel the same way you do.  I’m not comfortable with it, but I understand the need for Chronos now and I understand why the Apostles need to be taken down.  If we want to keep the world as it is, we can’t let the Taoists win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train grinned cheekily at Creed, then yawned again.  “It’s nice to hear you speaking fondly of the world now.  I’m happy you’re finally able to see the beauty in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks to you, Train…”  Creed said as he ran his fingers through his hair.  “Thanks to you…  I got to make new friends and see more of what the world has to offer.  Thanks to you…  could see what Saya made you see.”  He frowned and allowed his hand to fall.  “I only wish I could say thanks to her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart racing a mile a minute at Creed’s words, but then felt it drop when the silver man stopped touching him.  He reached out and grabbed Creed’s hand, holding it gently as he spoke.  “Next time I see a bright star, I’ll make sure to find you so you can thank her yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that, Train…”  He pulled Train’s hand up to his face to nuzzle it, then saw his love yawn again and frowned.  “Why don’t you go back to sleep?  Like you said, Lin probably won’t even be awake yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train yawned again and nodded.  “I feel like I could sleep for a week…”  As he rested the side of his head on the pillow, he pulled the blankets up over his shoulder and realized how many were on top of him.  He frowned and looked at Creed.  “Did you give me more blankets?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded his head.  “You were cold…  I didn’t want you to get sick…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train had a flashback and smiled, then began to chuckle.  “I’m pretty sure we’ve had this conversation before…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked at his love, then smiled knowingly.  “Some things never change, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart break as he remembered why that memory of their first night as lovers changed.  “But sometimes they have to…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed locked eyes with Train, the silence that passed between them speaking more volumes than words could.  In that moment, they both knew what the other wanted, but also understood why they couldn’t have it.  It pained them both to stare so fondly at one another, knowing that they could not have the one thing they wanted more than anything else in the world.  After a few excruciating minutes, Creed finally looked away from his Kitten, sighed, and then stood up to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep, Train. You can stay in my bed.  I’ll leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he was standing, Train reached out and grabbed his wrist.  “Can you…  Can you please stay with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked.  “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed brightly, then looked away, but didn’t let go of the swordsman.  “I…  I haven’t slept that soundly in a while…  I know it might be because I was so tired I was incapable of having night terrors, but…  I…  I want you to stay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed watched his beloved’s face and even though he couldn’t see Train’s eyes, he knew they were shining brightly with a deep shade of red.  He smiled and sat back in the chair.  “Of course, Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head.  “No.  In the bed.”  Again, he made sure not to look at Creed and still held onto his wrist.  “I…  want you to lay down next to me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed beamed lustrously at his Kitten and jumped back in the bed with him quickly.  “How could I say no to such a cute request?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train, still blushing as he moved over to make more room for the man, responded in a bitter tone.  “I don’t think it mattered how I asked it.  You would find any excuse to be in bed with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded enthusiastically.  “Absolutely I would!”  He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Train, pulling him against his chest.  “I’ll never pass up any opportunity to hold you in my arms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled subtly as he buried his head into Creed’s chest, just as he did last night.  “Whatever…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed as he ran his fingers through his beloved’s hair, holding Train as close and as tightly as he could while making sure he could still breathe.  “Sleep now, Train.  I’ll make sure you wake up with plenty of time to visit Lin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned at the mention of the number’s name.  “Sephiria said he might not be allowed to travel with us anymore…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed and ran his fingers gently along Train’s bare back, reveling in the goosebumps that formed on his silky skin.  “You mentioned that last night as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…  I don’t remember a lot of what I said…”  Train snuggled a little closer and shut his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed grimaced a little at his words.  “Trust me, I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed, not sure why Creed continued to sound so sad when he mentioned he didn’t remember everything he said last night.  “Are you sure you’re okay, Creed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded and smiled as he rested his face against Train’s head.  “How could I not be with such a stunning man in my arms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his entire body fill with a pleasant warmth and smiled radiantly, relieved that Creed couldn’t see it.  “Behavior yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed snickered and squeezed Train.  “No promises.  As for Lin…  There’s nothing we can do about that.  We can only wait to hear what Chronos’ decision is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “Screw that.  Chronos can’t tell me I can’t see my friend.  If they say he can’t travel with us, then I’ll just have to sneak off and pay him a visit myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled.  “You might have company for that.  Rins and Eve miss Lin…  I even kind of want to see him…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was shocked, but pleased to hear that.  “We’ll make it a family event.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded and cuddled Train closer to his chest.  “Sounds like a plan.  And if that’s your plan, then I wouldn’t worry your pretty little head about them pulling him out.  Chronos can get in the way of what the Black Cat wants.  You’ve proven that on several occasions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train snickered and wrapped his arms around Creed’s waist, then locked their ankles together so he was pressed entirely against Creed’s body.  “That’s right.  Just try and stop me, Sephiria.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed longingly as he felt Train’s body press solidly against his, moaning earnestly as he felt his love’s heart beating rapidly against his own.  Each time their hearts beat as one, Creed whined quietly, pleading fate inwardly to let him call Train his own again one day.  When Train yawned again, then sigh as he pressed his head deeply into his chest, firming his grip around Creed’s back, the silver man felt like he was going to explode from joy right then and there.  He had to fight the urge to shower his love in kisses and demand he belong to Creed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for laying with me Creed…”  Train mumbled as he began to fall asleep again.  “It means a lot…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed moaned painfully, knowing Train was once again most likely not going to remember the loving words he was saying to him.  “I should be thanking you, Train.  However much this means to you, it means more to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed, then felt himself losing consciousness once more, but not before he snuggled even close to the man.  A beatific smile adorning his creamy lips as he thought of the man whose arms he slept in.  He felt Creed kiss his head, thinking he was asleep already and felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest, choosing not to stop the man as he kissed his head a few more times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just because I don’t know if I can ever be with him again doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the love he gives me… Right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that last thought in mind, Train allowed the man to kiss his head and caress his back, dream taking him over that mirrored the exact situation he was in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Do you want to save his life?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train's golden eyes bore holes into Charden's, Echidna at the Blood Taoist side, smirking heinously next to him. The Black Cat growled and clenched his fists, eyes landing slowly and defeatedly on Lin's bleeding body that laid lifelessly on the cold, dark ground. He glanced to the side and saw Hades resting uselessly next to him, taunting the cat as it sat just out of his reach. Unable to look at the number's stomach which still had the wolf beast's swordtail thrusting through it, Train kept his eyes on Lin's face. That view wasn't really any better since the number's eyes were shut, but there was blood seeping out of every orifice on the man's innocent face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train tried to throw himself forward to take Lin in his arms, but was stopped by the chains attached to his wrists and ankles. They were long enough that he could move his arms, but short enough to keep Number X or Hades away from him. Train tried several times to use his Tao abilities to either shield Lin or get his gun back, but there must have been something in the dark, vacant room that suppressed his powers. He even attempted to attack the Apostles leaders with every weather power he knew he possessed, but his ability was being completely stifled by something in the room. He wasn't sure what was happening, since it seemed like Charden and Echidna could use their Tao without a problem. That was made clear when he saw Charden call back a blast of blood he launched to push Hades even further away from him when the gunman tried to reach for it once more.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course I want to save his life! Just tell me what I have to do!" Train shouted, pulling at the chains that bound him to the ground, glancing at his gun every so often to see if the distance between them had changed at all.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden matched Echidna's smirk, shuffling his feet forward a little through murky liquid beneath them. It was too dark to tell what the substance was, but Train had a feeling he knew and refused to acknowledge it. Somewhere in the distance, there was a perturbing dripping sound that echoed dismally in the background. It had been picking up speed the longer he was chained up, and it was beginning to drive him mad. Train couldn't see where it came from, but he also knew he didn't have time to search for the noise since Charden seemed ready to finish off Lin at any moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden chuckled lightly at Train's deadly look and adjusted his glasses. "I think we've already made it clear what you need to do to save his life…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train pulled his arms harshly as he scowled deeply at the blood Taoist. "Fine. I'll come with you and Doctor can do whatever he pleases with me. Just save Lin!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dripping in the distance picked up a little more speed which for some reason agitated the cat more and he was having a hard time ignoring it. He tried to glance behind Echidna where it seemed to be coming from, but the woman stepped to the side to block his view, making the gunman's heart quake with fear at what she could possibly be hiding from him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>This is absolutely pathetic, Black Cat. I'm beginning to question what Creed was so </em><em><strong>obsessed</strong></em> <em>with about you…" Charden's voice was a brutal whisper as he spoke, taking another step towards the slowly dying Lin, the liquid around his feet sloshing ominously.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled louder as Charden moved closer to Lin, pulling at his chains even harder when he saw the blonde man kneel down next to the number. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'D COME WITH YOU!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Charden looked up at him harshly, but the smirk on his face contradicted the angry look he was giving Train. "That's really what Doctor wants… It's not exactly what </em><em><strong>we</strong></em> <em>want…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled. "You just said you were clear about what you wanted…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden chuckled again, not moving away from Lin as he glared at the cat. "Yes… I have been… I want nothing more than yours and Creed's demise."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Upon hearing his ex-partner's name, Train felt his body spark brightly with blue electricity only to have it die down quickly by whatever dampening the room was forcing on his Tao. He felt a rage he hadn't felt since he was an assassin slowly paint itself across his face as he gave the man a murderous look.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Don't. </em><em><strong>Touch</strong></em><em>. Creed."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The laugh he heard came from Echidna, who licked her lips as she glanced over her shoulder. As soon as she did that, the dripping sound increased his speed, matching the rapid racing of Train's heart as he slowly began to piece together what she might have been looking at. Train screamed and pulled at his chains, desperate to break free and protect the two people he cared about more than anything else in the world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden seemed to enjoy his discomfort as his smirk widened. He looked back down at Lin and took hold of the sword that was still stabbed through his gut. The wolf must have vanished at some point since it was no longer attached to the blade, which allowed the Apostles leader to take a firm hold on the handle and twist it slowly. Lin's eyes shot open and he screamed out, his hand clutching at the empty air around him, his gasps weak and feeble as he tried to cling to life.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>T-Train…" Lin moaned painfully before collapsing back on the ground, his arms splashing dully in the liquid that began pooling sinisterly around him. "T-Train… Are you o-okay?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>LIN!" Train screamed, his voice coming out in a raspy shout as he tried to fight the chains to defend the man.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lin began choking on his own blood, grasping at the air in Train's directions as he desperately tried to reach the man he loved. "Please… D-don't hurt T-Train…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>LEAVE LIN ALONE!" Train shouted, pulling as hard as he could against his binds.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden looked up at Train, but kept his hand on the sword. "You can't protect anyone, Black Cat. Why do you even try? Do you really think you can take us down?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dripping sound in the background picked up more speed as Train's heart beat faster and faster. "BASTARD!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna laughed again which made his golden eyes flash vehemently at her, pulling his legs roughly as he tried to free himself once more. As he struggled against the chains, he heard another voice coming from behind him, the new one sending chills down his spine and his hair on edge.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Has he agreed to hand himself over yet?" Doctor stepped behind Train, the liquid around his feet splattering against the cat's back.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train looked over his shoulder at the man, his eyes burning bright with hatred as Kanzaki smirked dementedly down at him. He spoke to the scientist in a savage whisper. "Doctor…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>He has, but how long will you need him for? We need to dispose of him quickly." Charden leaned forward a little, which caused the sword to go deeper into Lin, making the number cry out Train's name once more.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train screamed again and launched himself forward, the dripping sound going even faster as he shouted at the blonde man. "GET OFF HIM!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin gasped for air as he tried to claw towards the Black Cat. "I love you, Train…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next laugh he heard came from the Doctor and caused Train to shiver. He felt the man wrap his fingers around his shoulder, squeezing tightly as he leaned forward to whisper sickly in his ear. "What's wrong, Black Cat? Too feeble to help your lover?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train yanked his shoulder out of the man's grasp, causing him to fall forward and into the thick liquid that surrounded him. He heard all three of them laugh as Lin screamed for Train again, the cat spitting out the substance and looking over at the number weakly.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Lin… I'm so sorry…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It was then Train actually tasted the broth that was in his mouth and wiped at his lips frantically. He stared wide eyed at his blood covered hand, his body slowly shaking as the dripping moved even faster, grating on his last nerves as he tried to peer behind the actress again to see where it was coming from. However, as soon as he looked up, he felt Doctor grab his hair forcefully, pulling his head back so their eyes met.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor's smirk grew even more maniacal as he pulled out a scalpel. "Shall we begin the experiment?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled and slapped the knife out of his hands. "Not until Lin is out of here safely!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor's laugh echoed painfully against Train's ears as the scientist tightened his grip on his hair. "I think it's a bit too late for that, Black Cat…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train gave the man a startled look before Kanzaki let go so he could see for himself. The cat screamed out in anguish as he saw Lin's body sliced in two, his dead eyes looking at the gunman longingly as his outstretched hand froze in its attempts to reach him. Train lurched forward and threw up into the blood that surrounded him, collapsing forward on his hands as his head sunk low.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>No… No… You said you would save him… You said if I gave you what you want you'd let him go…" Train's voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, his eyes unblinking as he watched his bile mix stoutly with the blood that covered the floor.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden chuckled as he stood, wiping the blood off his cheek with the back of his hand, stepping back over to the actress who seemed pleased with what he had done. "You did not, since you are still alive."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor moved so he was standing next to Train, kneeling on the ground as he took a tight hold of his hair again, pulling him backwards as he gently pressed the scalpel against his neck. "And I've yet to slice you open…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's eyes were inert as he stared into the abyss that resided above his head, barely feeling the scalpel as it slowly cut into his skin. "Do what you will with me, but leave Creed alone… Please… Don't hurt Creed as well…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna's laugh pierced his ears, but Doctor's hold prevented him from looking at the woman. "If we kill you, we'll only have to deal with a murderous Creed. As much as we'd love to have that killer instinct instilled in him again, there's no way we'd be able to make use of him without you in his life."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train clenched his fists so tight he drew blood from his palm. "Leave. Creed. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ALONE!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden chuckled as Doctor released his hold on Train's hair, letting the Black Cat fall grotesquely to the ground, laughing as the gunman slid against the blood. Train didn't bother to sit himself up since he knew it would only give him full view of the mutilated Lin. However, when he heard a familiar gasp, his eyes shot up instinctively, widening as Echidna stepped aside to allow him full view of Creed's body hanging heinously from a rope.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's entire body was covered in blood, his pale skin turning an inky black as his life force slowly slipped from his body. As the swordsman struggled against the rope that wrapped around his neck, the dripping sound increased its speed and the blood falling from his eyes splashed repugnantly to the floor. Creed used one hand to pull at the noose around his neck, the other reaching out to Train, trying to get to him before Doctor cut into his throat again.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>T-Train…" Creed gasped, kicking his legs wildly as he tried to move himself towards Train. "T-Train… D-don't… D-don't go with them…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>CREED!" Train yelled as he tried to run forward only to fall face first into the blood again, earning laughter from the rest of the Apostles that had suddenly appeared around him. "LET HIM GO! DON'T HURT HIM!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Again, I need to say it's too late for that…" Doctor stepped in front of Train, scalpel still in hand as his glasses glinted malevolently in the lone light swaying above them. "Creed's usefulness being alive has reached its end. He'll never truly rejoin us without you and anything more we need from him I can get from his corpse."</em></p>
<p>"<em>T-Train…" Creed gasped again, pulling at the rope widely as he tried to swing himself over to the cat. "Train… My love, please… Please don't die…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna turned a harsh glare to the man and kicked him roughly in the stomach making the swordsman cough and sputter, his hands going instinctively to his stomach which made the rope tighten around his neck. He clawed at the rope again, the blood dripping at an intense level as he tried to fight for his life.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>CREED!" Train shouted, the chains cutting into his wrists and ankles, drawing even more blood as he pawed at the air perilously. "CREED! NO! LET HIM GO! YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME! JUST LET CREED GO!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I already told you we want you both dead. The only reason </em>
  <em>
    <strong>you're </strong>
  </em>
  <em>still alive is because the Doctor needs you to stay that way… for now. Also, we rather enjoy watching the hope drain from your eyes…."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Train shot another glare at the man, the rest of the Apostles began laughing again. He looked back at Creed who's struggles were beginning to lessen, his neck bleeding worse than before from the clawing he was doing against the rope. His lithe fingers stopped moving as his arms fell heavily against his body, his face stiffening as his dead eyes stared into Train's, a single, bloody tear dripping down his cheek and splashing onto the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>CREED!" Train yelled again, ignoring the laughter that filled the room as he launched himself forward again. With another tighter pull of his arms, he managed to slip out of the chain, stumbling forward as the Apostles slowly disappeared.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>When he felt Doctor try to slice him with the scalpel again, Train growled and attempted to slap at the object. Before he could make contact, the scientist vanished into a wisp of smoke, but his laughter still echoed against the walls. As Train ran forward, he punched the air where Charden was, only to see he too had disappeared. When he turned to Echidna, he glared at the woman and ran towards her, his body walking through a cloud of mist that was once the actress as he finally reached a still hanging Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not caring to wonder where the Apostles had disappeared to, Train yanked his former partner down and clutched his lifeless body to his chest.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Creed… Creed, I'm so sorry…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His sobs bounced off the walls eerily as he rocked back and forth with the man he knew he still loved lying dead in his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Stupid… So stupid…" He looked back at Lin's body and screamed in agony before burying his head back in Creed's bloody, silver locks.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Why… Why did you both have to love me…?" He clutched Creed closer, his arms shaking as he tried to squeeze the man back to life. "Why did you both have to die…?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He pulled Creed away, holding the man's cold face in his hands. "Creed…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train brushed a few strands of hair out of Creed's eyes, the locks crunching slightly as the dried blood clung grossly to his silver tresses.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Creed… I'm so sorry." He pressed his forehead against the swordsman's, his body going cold as he shut his eyes and tried to will himself out of this nightmare. "Creed… I love you…"</em></p>
<p>Train's eyes shot open as he jolted up from his sleep, clutching his chest tightly as he looked around his empty room in fear. Sweat was raining down his face as he jumped out of his bed, running to the door and throwing it open quickly. He bolted down to Creed's room and nearly broke the door off its hinges as he hurled it open. His heart began beating faster as he saw Creed wasn't there and felt himself start to panic.</p>
<p>Not wanting to accept Creed wasn't there, Train ran into the room and began to take it apart. He ripped opened the man's closet and tore apart his bed, as if Creed was simply hiding. Once the room was thoroughly searched, Train pulled his phone out of his pocket, ready to call the man before he saw an unread message waiting for him. Seeing Creed's name calmed him down a little which gave him enough sense to click the text and read it quickly.</p>
<p>Train sighed a breath of relief as he collapsed on the bed, his hand running through his hair as he tried to tell himself to calm down.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's at the music school… Of course that's where he is, where else does he go when I'm not home?</em>
</p>
<p>Train had been spending the day at the hospital with Lin before Sephiria kicked him out so the number could start his physical therapy. He was starting to do better, but the Chronos leader believed Train would only be a distraction to Lin and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on what he was doing if the Black Cat was around. He tried to protest since he didn't want to leave Lin alone during such a difficult recovery process, but Sephiria wasn't having any of his stubbornness.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's right, I came home and must have fallen asleep. I only wanted to rest my eyes before I tried to find anyone else, but I guess I passed out…</em>
</p>
<p>That was the first time he fell asleep without Creed next to him since Lin was almost killed and apparently his night terrors had decided to come back in full force. He still blamed himself for the condition the number was in and as much as both Lin and Creed tried to comfort him, it didn't change what his subconscious was telling him since these nightmares had only gotten worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin… I need to make sure Lin is okay. Creed just confirmed with me that he's at the music school so I know he's safe, but now I need to make sure Lin is okay.</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled out his phone to call Sephiria, then growled as it rang once then went to voicemail. He tried again only to get the same results and decided to text her instead. Train stared at his phone impatiently, rolling over onto his back as he watched his phone with anxious eyes. After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, Sephiria's name popped up to confirm Number X was fine and to stop worrying.</p>
<p>The cat sighed and let his hands fall to the side of the bed. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he looked around the room he had just trashed. The cat frowned as he sat up slightly, embarrassment taking over his chest as he slowly slid off the bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Creed won't be mad at me for doing this… In fact, he'll probably be more worried about me than anything else or even find a way to be flattered by it, but that doesn't make my reaction appropriate. I need to clean it up.</em>
</p>
<p>Train hung Creed's clothes back up in the closet, closing it lightly as he turned to the man's bed and made it. Once he was done, he sat back on the bed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. He took another shaky breath and leaned his elbows on his knees, watching the floor as his leg began to vibrate wildly as he replayed the dream in his head. Train slapped his leg to get it to stop shaking, then pulled his phone out again to read the message Creed sent him. He smiled warmly, the name of the man being enough to help calm him down.</p>
<p>
  <em>He always makes sure to tell me where he is no matter what I'm doing. He wants me to know where he is at all times in case I need him for whatever reason. Usually I don't, but right now...</em>
</p>
<p>Train eyed the heart Creed added at the end of his message, his heart fluttering in his chest as he stared at the small image. His friend ended every text to Train that way, a small reminder to the cat of how much Creed loved and cared about him. He knew the silver man <strong>only </strong>sent a heart because he was worried anything more would upset Train, but lately the gunman had been wanting more from Creed. While the little bit of love at the end of every message was nice and sleeping next to him soothed his guilt ridden mind, his heart begged for more every time he saw the man or even thought of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I go see him now? That might help calm me down more… It also doesn't look like anyone else is home.</em>
</p>
<p>He had made quite a commotion when he woke up, so the fact that no one else came to investigate what was wrong led Train to believe they were all out. It also made sense why Creed would go to the music school since he wouldn't have anything better to do. He also knew his friend was helping Anastasia get her paperwork together since he was going to be taking over her business.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, where is everyone else? Creed has the common courtesy to let me know where he is, why can't Sven?</em>
</p>
<p>A thought occurred to him and he rolled his eyes to flip through his messages again. He groaned in annoyance when he saw Kyoko's name with a barrage of unread messages assaulting his eyes. Train started blocking her number a while ago since all she did was send him dumb gifs and pictures along with iriatatingly loving messages. At least when Creed did it, it was subtly and sweet. Kyoko's were aggravating and nonstop.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, can't she take the hint? Isn't it enough already with this annoying crush? She could actually take a note from Creed about how to tone it down.</em>
</p>
<p>Train chuckled at the image of Creed trying to calm Kyoko down. It was definitely strange, but amusing nonetheless. He read the most recent message from the girl which confirmed they were out. Sven, Eve, and Kyoko had gone shopping for groceries and Train knew that meant they were going to be gone for a while. Mostly because Kyoko had gone with them and she made everything take longer since she always wanted to extend the food shopping to shopping for something more.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Sven says </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm </strong>
  </em>
  <em>bad. At least when he goes with me, we just come home with more food. With her, they end up coming back with clothes or overly cute stuffed animals… Which she often ends up giving to me…</em>
</p>
<p>Train groaned, the teen girl annoying him even though she wasn't there. Deciding to bring his mind back to something more pleasant, he went back to his message thread with Creed, smiling fondly at their exchanges, then glancing at the door quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should go see how he's doing… This text was sent a while ago and who knows what kind of work Anastasia has him doing.</em>
</p>
<p>Train stood up quickly and walked towards the front door of the hideout. As he stepped out the door and flashed himself away, he felt his restlessness already subsiding at just the mere thought of seeing Creed soon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed frowned as he dug through a pile of papers his teacher had given him, trying to make heads or tails of what was what and how to organize it properly.</p>
<p>"Have you <strong>never</strong> heard of a filing cabinet, Anastasia? Not only do they help organize, but they're relatively inexpensive and can tuck into any corner of any room quite conveniently." The swordsman looked over his shoulder at the old woman, giving her an annoyed look as he stacked a pile next to him.</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I told you my wife was the one in charge of the papers. That's why I need you. I need a coordinated mind to help set this mess straight."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled lightly, adjusting his legs on the floor as he went through another stack. "Are you saying you're not coordinated?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She answered firmly, spinning slightly in the swivel chair she sat in. "I'm not ashamed to admit it. I never thought I'd have to worry about it."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, hearing the bit of sadness in her voice and dialing back his irritation a little by teasing his teacher. "Well, now that you've decided to pawn this mess off on me, looks like you still don't have to worry about it."</p>
<p>Anastasia smirked at him, stopping her chair so she could lean over her desk to watch her student sort through her mess. "How exactly do you plan to organize this chaos?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed. "Same way I organized the mayhem that was the Apostles: Lots of time and hard work."</p>
<p>The woman laughed and slapped the desk. "I was hoping you'd say you were going to persuade the papers to go away!"</p>
<p>"If only…" Creed mumbled as he scowled at a document with faded ink. "Have you seriously never gone through <strong>any</strong> of these? Honestly, this is absolutely absurd."</p>
<p>The woman smirked. "Nope! That's ten years worth of paperwork you're combing through."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a pleading look as he held papers in each hand, shaking them in her directions. "Whyyy?!"</p>
<p>Anastasia looked away from him stubbornly. "Because my job was to teach. I refuse to worry about the finances and other nonsense that goes into running a business."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and went back to what he was going. "Good thing this building is paid off… And you live in the upstairs section, right?" Seeing his teacher nod, he felt a bit of relief. "Guess that makes sense why I'm not finding a lot of financial stuff here. That's a blessing in disguise."</p>
<p>Anastasia cocked an eyebrow at him. "How so?"</p>
<p>Creed set another stack to the side of him, stretching his legs out to rub them since they were starting to fall asleep from sitting on the floor for so long. "Well, if this building wasn't paid off and you didn't live in it, you might have been on the streets and jobless long ago."</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled wistfully. "Nah, she made sure I was well taken care of before she left…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, continuing to massage the feeling back into his legs. "...Was she sick?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She replied, turning to look at a picture of her wife that still sat on her desk. "We knew it was coming, but we still weren't ready. I will say, she hung on for quite a while. She said she refused to die until she knew I was going to be okay."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his teacher. "I can see why you loved her so much…"</p>
<p>He couldn't help but see the similarity of his relationship with his beloved to Anastasia's with her wife. Even though he wasn't in a relationship with Train, he knew if the situation the woman described to him applied to them, there was no way he'd die before he knew his Kitten would be well taken care of. It also wasn't too far off for Train to need a little help after Creed left. His love may have been lucky, but he didn't think things through and Creed had to bail him out of a lot of risky situations.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really don't think Train realizes how much I protect him from near death situations. Or he does and just trusts me to keep him safe. But, I don't protect him from just fatal scenarios. Train needs financial help as well and I know Sven would make sure he's taken care then in regards to that, but I don't think my soul would ever rest if I didn't know my Kitten was set for life in all aspects. He can really be so reckless sometimes…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled fondly at that thought, his mind slowly slipping away to images of his precious cat, forgetting he was trying to comfort his mentor.</p>
<p>Anastasia knew the look on Creed's face too well and chuckled. "Making comparisons? I swear, I don't think you think of anything else other than your beloved cat."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and went back to rubbing his thighs. "Sorry… Old habit…" A thought occurred to him that he decided to voice out loud. "Did Rinslet know you lived here when she broke us in for the first time?"</p>
<p>Anastasia scoffed at the mention of her former student. "Of course she did! Why do you think I was so angry at her?! And still am!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Sorry I asked…" He paused for a second, seeming to think about his words before he spoke. "I'm also sorry for bringing up such sensitive subjects. I know how you don't like talking about that stuff…"</p>
<p>Anastasia brushed his words away. "You don't need to apologize and I don't need comfort. I've made peace with it and I'm ready to see her again."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break. "Why do you keep saying such ominous things like that? I thought you were expecting to outlive me."</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed. "I'm starting to rethink that. If I prevail longer than you, <strong>I'll </strong>have to deal with all this rubbish paperwork."</p>
<p>Creed wasn't happy that she was trying to change the subject to be more lighthearted, but knew better than to go against what she wanted. "Are you threatening to off yourself if you have to deal with all this alone?"</p>
<p>Anastasia gave him a tenacious look. "That, or I'll just have to fake my death to get away from it all."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "And Train says <strong>I'm</strong> dramatic." He sighed and went back to his menial task, leaving his legs stretched out as he spoke. "I don't think that'll be necessary. Most of this is receipts from buying instruments and other supplies or payment for student lessons. And it looks as if your wife set it up so your bank pays the bill on time for you. I don't know how she accomplished that after so many years, but it's impressive."</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled adoringly. "She was very impressive…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his teacher. "Sounds like you were quite lucky to have her."</p>
<p>"I was." Anastasia watched as Creed's mind began to wonder again and decided to throw one of the balled up discarded papers on her desk at him. "Really? Even simply hearing the word 'lucky' makes you think of that man?"</p>
<p>Creed caught the paper skillfully and threw it in a nearby garbage can. "Much like the Greek language, I can trace any word back to Train."</p>
<p>The old woman smirked. "Sounds like a super power."</p>
<p>"Of sorts…" Creed said, still smiling as thoughts of his beloved danced through his head. "As I said before, I'm glad she worked out your finances before she left because you should have enough to buy a filing cabinet, so… take the hint."</p>
<p>Anastasia sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" Seeing Creed was still smiling, she decided to push further into what exactly her student was thinking about. "Is this making you think of how you could set up your beloved financially for the rest of his life?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted. "Maybe…" He glanced at the woman's knowing face and sighed. "It's not like I'd really be able to do that in our current position. Sweeps don't exactly set you up for life. It's just a way to pay the bills."</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled widely at him. "This place makes more money than you realize. Once it belongs to you, you'll be able to live happily ever after with your love."</p>
<p>"Only if Train comes around…" Creed said dolefully.</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned deeply at him. "From what you've been telling me, he's coming around more and more every day. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was your boyfriend."</p>
<p>Creed brushed brightly, smirking down at the paperwork surrounding him. "He certainly acts like it sometimes."</p>
<p>The music teacher smiled and nodded. "Then don't fret. Happiness is just around the corner."</p>
<p>"And once again, your words are haunting. I don't know if I'm willing to accept that happiness if the cost is your life." Creed sighed and flipped lazily through a few more papers.</p>
<p>Anastasia seemed a bit surprised to hear that. "You wouldn't take a blissful, stress free life with the love of your life if that meant an old woman who has been ready to die for ten years finally got her wish and kicked the bucket?"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced. "Your portentous words shake my heart. I wish you'd dial it down a smidge."</p>
<p>The woman chuckled. "You can't outrun death forever. And no one knows this better than a woman who has experienced all life has to offer and has lived for <strong>far</strong> too long."</p>
<p>Creed didn't like talking about <strong>how</strong> exactly this school would become his, but apparently Anastasia was intent on it. "Anything else on your mind? I'd rather talk about something else than your impending doom."</p>
<p>"Like I just said, everyone's doom is impending. I'm just one of the few being realistic about it." She continued smirking at him, not caring at all that he didn't like the topic of their conversation.</p>
<p>Creed sighed loudly, making sure his teacher knew how upset he was about her words. "Guess if I want to make sure Train is set for life, I need to start discussing <strong>my </strong>will."</p>
<p>Anastasia snickered. "Especially if you intend to take the Apostles down." She thought about what she said, then decided to spare her student a little by changing the subject slightly. "How's that number of yours doing?"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced. "Lin's okay… Train's been visiting him every day and keeping us updated, but… Nothing really good to report yet."</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned. "But is there anything bad to report?" Seeing Creed shake his head, she smiled. "Then don't fret. I may not know him well, but he seems like a tough guy. How is your beloved handling it?"</p>
<p>Creed's grimace changed to a grin as he thought about his beloved again. "He's… okay…"</p>
<p>He knew that his expression betrayed his words. Train was still immensely worried about Lin, but that worry led to night terrors his love couldn't control which made him seek comfort in Creed's arms over and over again. Every night his Kitten couldn't sleep, he crawled into the silver man's bed and cuddled against him desperately. As much as it pained Creed to see his cat in pain, he was overjoyed to be spending every night with his love.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's been another two weeks since Train came home the first time and almost every night he's ended up in my bed. Nothing other than caresses and cuddles has happened, but that's more than enough to quench my thirst for Train… At least for the time being. Anastasia is right, the line of our relationship is beginning to become so blurred I don't actually know what I would call us anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed had been close to Train before the fight with the Apostles, but lately it had reached a level where he was beginning to question whether or not they were together. While there was no sexual aspect to their relationship at the moment, his Kitten had been treating him as if they were lovers again. As much as Creed was dying to make love to his beloved again, he wasn't going to push it, but he could tell Train had been wanting have sex with him again as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>There were a few almost moments, but Train always manages to change those into gentle touches and snuggles instead. As happy as I am to hold him in my arms again, I really wish he'd just admit what he felt for me already.</em>
</p>
<p>It was becoming more and more clear to Creed how Train felt about him, but he was still pained by the fact that his love wasn't ready to say those words out loud again yet. It was killing Creed to know how his cat felt and still not being able to be with him, however, he understood. If Train wasn't spending time in his arms or comforting Lin, he was on the roof of their new sweepers hideout, talking to his best friend for advice.</p>
<p>
  <em>We've been back to normal for the last two weeks which is a nice change of doing nothing after over a month of isolation. It feels good to be doing sweeps again, but Train's heart hasn't been fully in it. He's been too distracted.</em>
</p>
<p>Anastasia allowed her student this moment to be lost in his thought, but after a while she decided to finally interrupt. "I can't help but notice your relationship with him has been… progressing. And it seems like your life is back to normal for the most part."</p>
<p>Creed tried to hide his smile as he nodded. "We decided it was for the best to get back to our normal lives. We can't prevent the Apostles from coming after us and hiding away was only driving us mad. They'd eventually find us anyway, so we may as well live the lives we want to live. If we don't, they win."</p>
<p>
  <em>We can't live our lives in fear. That's what they want.</em>
</p>
<p>After having a discussion with Sven and the rest of the sweeper group, they all hesitantly agreed to working with Chronos, but there was a consensus among them that it was time to stop hiding. They knew the Apostles would track them down at some point and everyone was losing their minds staying in one place for so long. Train also needed some normalcy back in his life. Not being in their normal hideout and not being able to do sweeps combined with the stress of not knowing every day if Lin was going to recover was making his beloved lose his mind. They all agreed that getting back to normal was in the best interest of the group.</p>
<p><em>And if the Apostles come for us, we'll just have to be ready. I can't keep asking my love to compromise his free will because of a few terrorists. You can't tie my Kitten down for too long. But… that </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>sound like something I'd like to try...</em></p>
<p>The old woman smirked and snickered. "If you live your lives in fear, the terrorists win, right?" Seeing Creed nodded and chuckle with her, she continued. "I'm glad you're back to business as usual. At least for the most part. Although, I can't say I don't miss privacy. How many Chronos agents are going to follow me and my students?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and gave his teacher a sympathetic look, setting another stack aside in front of him. "Sorry… It's the best way to keep you safe."</p>
<p>"And ensure Chronos catches the Taoists. Trust me, I understand the reason for it, but it doesn't make it any better." She rested her elbow on the table as he stared at the picture of her wife.</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he watched his teacher sympathetically. "It'll all be over soon…"</p>
<p>The woman laughed loudly. "Yeah, because you all will be going after them soon. Is there any actual <strong>plan </strong>set up?"</p>
<p>"Even if there was, you know I couldn't tell you about it." Creed began idly looking through another stack of papers, aware he was beginning to lose his organizational edge.</p>
<p>"Whatever…" Anastasia mumbled as he glanced at the clock on the wall.</p>
<p>Creed sighed, rubbing his eyes, then his back as he spoke, glancing at a pile of papers that contained staff information. "After reading through these papers, it looks as though you're not the only teacher here. Is that correct?"</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed and shook her head. "Correct! I only teach the students who interest me the most. The rest of them are normal teachers with normal lives and they teach normal students. That's where the money comes from. In my old age, I only have the energy to teach the students who already know enough."</p>
<p>Creed smiled knowingly at her. He knew that was going to be her answer, but wanted to hear her say it nonetheless. After meeting who her students were, Creed knew that she didn't spend a lot of time teaching anyone who was less than advanced. It seemed like she took on students who had traumatic backgrounds and used music as therapy to help heal them.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's more like a music therapist than a music teacher. I knew her school must have stayed afloat for another reason.</em>
</p>
<p>"If you really want me to run this place, you'll have to introduce me to the other students and teachers anyway." Creed wiggled his legs, groaning as the feeling finally began to return to them.</p>
<p>Seeing what time it was and seeing her student beginning to lose focus, she stood up shakily, feeling weaker than usual, but making sure to hide it from her pupil. "Haven't you been dying to meet my new obeo student? She's due to be picked up by her family any minute. She's using one of the practice rooms right now."</p>
<p>Creed's eyes lit up a little at the thought of meeting the newest addition to their strange music family. "Really?"</p>
<p>Anastasia nodded and walked back from around her desk. "If you really insist on meeting the rest of the cast in this strange musical I'm running, let's start with our newest one. Come meet the young oboe player." She stopped at the door before she stepped through as a thought occurred to her. "I understand why Chronos is watching <strong>us</strong>… But will they be watching the other uninvolved members of the school?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at her for a second as he tried to think about the answer to her question. "Chances are there will always be surveillance on the school, but I doubt Chronos will be following any uninvolved people. At least for the time being. I think they'd rather focus their attention on the students and staff who I have been in direct and consistent contact with."</p>
<p>Anastasia gave him an ambivalent look before nodding in understanding, then gesturing for him to stand and help her walk. "Come help an old woman make her way down the hall."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at her, then attempted to stand and fell back down. He frowned and rubbed his legs again, shaking them a little to get the feeling back. "Looks like you might need to help me."</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What good are you if you can't walk me?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her, using her desk to help him stand as he shook the feeling back into his legs. "I would assume you still need me to go through your massive amount of papers. That seems more pertinent than helping you get around. After all, you'll outlive us all, won't you?"</p>
<p>Anastasia returned his smirk and watched as he struggled to stand. Once he was up, she reached her hand out for him to take. Creed smiled at her and took the hand offered to him, allowing the woman to lean against him as they walked down the hallway. As they made their way, Creed heard the practice rooms they passed by filled with music and smiled. He always enjoyed being surrounded by the melodic sounds the school had to offer, but now that he was beginning to take a leadership role, he was getting more attached to the place.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's always so wonderful being here and listening to the beautiful sounds it has to offer and speaking to the bizarre people that choose to attend this peculiar place. It warms my heart to know Anastasia cares and trusts me enough to leave the school to me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head to stop himself before he began to think of what leaving this place to him meant happened to her. As thrilled as he was to know his teacher wanted him to take care of her pride and joy when she was gone, he hated knowing at what price the responsibility came with.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's such a conflicting feeling. I'm excited and honored to be given this opportunity, yet I don't want it to happen since I know that means she will be gone.</em>
</p>
<p>"Thinking about your love again?" Anastasia said as she smirked up at her student.</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly. "If only… Those thoughts would be more pleasant."</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned at his face as she realized what he was thinking about. She smacked him with her cane and smiled warmly at him. "I'm still here, remember?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his teacher a small smile and nodded. When they reached a door that he could hear the distinct sounds of an oboe behind, his ears perked and he looked through the small window. Creed peeked through the glass and smiled at the small girl sitting on a chair facing the upright piano in the small practice room.</p>
<p>Anastasia watched Creed's fascinated eyes and nudged him towards the door. "Go ahead and knock. She enjoys company while she plays."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his teacher, then back at the door and knocked lightly. The small girl stopped playing and turned to look through the small window and beamed merrily at Creed. She waved excitedly, then stood up and opened the door with such force, it startled Creed into jumping slightly. The girl laughed loudly at him, making the silver man blush slightly in embarrassment as he looked away from the child.</p>
<p>Anastasia chuckled lightly at the man, then addressed the small oboist. "Aliane, this is Creed Diskenth. The pianist I was telling you about."</p>
<p>Creed eyed the girl, noticing she was chewing gum even though she had just been playing an instrument that required the use of her mouth and wore no shoes and baggy clothes. Her long blue hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her grey eyes gleaming splendidly at him as she smirked wildly. Despite the fact that her clothes and general appearance made her look homeless, she was a rather pretty young lady and was sure to turn out to be a beautiful woman when she got older.</p>
<p>The girl named Aliane put out her hand for the swordsman to take. "Pleased to meet ya! I've been looking forward to seeing the famous pianist in person. Sergey won't shut up about you. Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"</p>
<p>Creed widened his eyes, then sighed as he covered his face in shame as Anastasia laughed again and answered for him. "No, but he certainly wishes that were the case. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to hear you say that. In fact, I hope we didn't just blow a dog whistle to summon him."</p>
<p>As if Creed actually believed that, he glanced down the hall, then sighed in relief. Aliane laughed, then cleared her throat to get the silver man's attention again. Creed looked back down at her offered hand, then took it firmly in his own, smiling cordially at her.</p>
<p>"Pleased to meet you as well. I've never met an oboe player in person."</p>
<p>Aliane laughed again as she clutched her instrument in one hand. "Oh boy, I hope I live up to the hype! That is if there is hype… Is there hype? What have you heard about us?!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her, then chuckled lightly at her dramatic behavior, reminding him of his beloved. "All good things, I assure you. Do you mind if I hear you play a little?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Do you know Williams' 'Oboe Concerto in A Minor'?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned a little as he thought, then nodded his head. "A little. Honestly, it doesn't matter what you play. I'd just like to hear you play."</p>
<p>The young girl nodded then gestured for the two of them to enter. It was a small room, but there was enough space for the three of them. Creed led Anastasia to the chair next to the girl and Creed chose to sit on the piano bench. Aliane wet her lips a little, then began to play the piece, entrancing Creed in the robust, keen sound of the instrument. That acerbic music it created was actually what interested the silver man so much about the oboe. It sounded so unlike any other instrument in the world and never failed to captivate him.</p>
<p>When she was finished, Creed clapped politely, still smiling brightly as he spoke encouraging words to her. "That was amazing! How long have you been playing?"</p>
<p>Aliane thought about his question, as if it was difficult to answer before finally answering. "About eight years. I started when I was nine, but stopped for a little when I was fourteen. I only picked it up again recently which is why my parents brought me here."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, still smiling as he spoke. "Why did you stop?"</p>
<p>As soon as he asked the question, the room's air grew thick with awkwardness and unease. Creed frowned slowly as he looked between his teacher and the young girl, not sure why they had both suddenly gotten so quiet. He began to wonder if he said something he shouldn't have and tried to make up for it.</p>
<p>"Is that… A sensitive subject?"</p>
<p>Anastasia watched as Aliane curled into herself a little, frowning sadly as she reached out to grab the girl's shoulder gently. "You can trust Creed with your story. Trust me, he's lived it all."</p>
<p>The girl looked at her teacher, then sighed and nodded slowly. She kept her eyes on the floor as she spoke, resting her oboe on her lap, fingering it stiffly while she told her life's story. "My… My family and I fell on hard times a few years ago. Both my parents lost their jobs and we lost our house to a fire. On top of all that, we were taking care of my grandfather who has Alzheimer's. We were living on the streets until recently…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break at the girl's sad face, watching as she turned her head so Creed wouldn't see the single tear that fell from her eye. The swordsman frowned deeply at her. "Where are you staying now?"</p>
<p>Aliane winced a little, her voice shaking as she spoke. "My mom and dad were able to get jobs recently, so we're able to afford a small motel room. The only reason I'm here is because Anastasia offered to teach me free of charge."</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled at her as she patted her back kindly, but kept her eyes on Creed as she spoke. "The same deal I offer all of my special students."</p>
<p>Aliane laughed bitterly. "I hate the pity party you've thrown me… but I appreciate it nonetheless."</p>
<p>Creed watched the girl for a second before trying to give her a sincere smile. "Anastasia doesn't pity us. She's just an old woman with a kind heart. We're all lucky to have her."</p>
<p>That seemed to perk Aliane up a little and she nodded at the silver man. "I guess you're right. Thanks!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked as her whole demeanor began to chance almost immediately, not sure how she was able to go from morose and forlorn to perky and peppy that quickly. He glanced at Anastasia who gave him a strange look, as if she didn't want to say anything in front of the girl, but would fill him in later.</p>
<p>Creed turned back to the girl and smiled again, watching as she picked up her oboe and began playing another piece. "Do you know 'Fantasy Pieces' by Nielson?"</p>
<p>Aliane did not stop her playing as she turned to Creed, nodding wildly, not seeming to care that it ruined the piece she was performing. He looked at Anastasia for permission and when he saw the woman nod merrily, Creed stood. "Would you like to play it with me? I've been dying to have an oboe player to perform with."</p>
<p>Aliane looked at Creed, finally pulling her oboe out of her mouth as she pouted. "Won't my parents be picking me up soon?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at Anastasia since he didn't know the answer to that question and wasn't sure why she directed it at him. The woman rolled her eyes and chuckled as she answered the girl. "They're usually late and even if they do show up, I'm sure they won't mind waiting for you to perform with Creed."</p>
<p>Aliane's frown quickly changed to a happy smile and she nodded rapidly. She jumped out of her chair and ran towards the door then down the hall. "Let's use the piano on stage! I've been <strong>dying</strong> to play there!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked as he watched the girl go. "She's assuredly absurd…"</p>
<p>Anastasia smirked at her student. "She has borderline personality disorder. Her parents told me that before I decided to take her on to make sure I knew what I was getting into."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, then at the door where the girl had run through. "Her story is… so tragic. How have they been able to manage her disorder along with her grandfather's Alzheimer's all while being homeless and jobless?"</p>
<p>Anastasia let out a long, sympathetic sigh. "They're definitely survivors. Music helps her stabilize. I figured you'd be able to relate to that."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I guess a bit, but I don't have anything diagonisably wrong with me."</p>
<p>Anastasia chuckled as she took the hand her student offered her to help her stand. "Have you ever been to a psychiatrist?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her. "Don't you count?"</p>
<p>The woman shook her head. "Sorry, I don't have the qualification to properly diagnose you. Even if I did, I'd probably just tell you that you're crazy."</p>
<p>Creed snickered and helped her walk out of the room. "Then I guess I'd want a refund."</p>
<p>Anastasia scoffed at him. "You'd have to give me money first to get a refund."</p>
<p>"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!"</p>
<p>The two of them rolled their eyes together as they heard Aliane's impatient voice call them down the hall. Anastasia motioned for Creed to move a little faster, which he did unwillingly. He was starting to notice the woman was getting slower and weaker lately and even though she refused to address it or talk to him about it, he had no choice but to act like he didn't see her declining health.</p>
<p>When they reached the stage, they saw Aliane swinging on the curtains and giggling merrily. Anastasia sighed, but did not correct the girl's behavior knowing it wouldn't end well. She gestured for Creed to sit her in a chair in the front row, then smiled at him and nodded. Creed understood what she was silently telling him and turned towards the stage, stepping onto it and in front of the piano. As soon as he sat down, Aliane jumped to the center stage, then took a bow as she popped the gum in her mouth.</p>
<p>She pointed her oboe in the air and stood triumphantly. "Let's do this!"</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but giggle at her dramticiness. While he felt bad laughing after learning she had a disorder, he also could tell she was genuinely happy to be playing on the stage at that moment with a real piano. He only hoped he could keep her in that state of mind knowing the smallest of things could potentially set her off. Keeping that in mind, Creed took a deep breath, then turned to the girl and smiled gaily.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded and shoved her obeo in her mouth, beginning the piece before Creed was actually readly, despite asking her if she was. However, he was able to catch up to her quickly and played alongside the girl. He watched as her mood seemed to shift again, the music working its magic on her troubled mind much like it did on his own. The silver man smiled at her, enjoying the sound of the oboe and the presence of the small girl, elated to see how playing her beloved instrument appeared to work wonders on her.</p>
<p>When their song ended, Creed heard clapping coming from the entrance of the recital hall and looked over quickly to see his beloved standing there, walking down the aisle towards the stage. His heart started beating faster as he watched Train approach them, jubilant to see his Kitten surprised him with a visit. He wasn't expecting to see Train until later tonight since he figured his love was going to be spending more time with Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did something happen to Lin? No, Train wouldn't be smiling like that if something happened to him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hi, Train!" Creed said excitedly, standing up quickly as he locked eyes with his beloved. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Train's face contorted a little uncomfortably as he glanced between Anastasia and Aliane on the stage, the girl giving him an odd smirk the closer he got. When he reached the second row of chairs, he leapt over the chair next to Anastasia and took a seat next to her. "I was kicked out of the hospital so Lin could do some physical therapy. I offered to stay and help, but Sephiria said I was too much of a distraction."</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to tell him about the nightmare right now… Not in front of Anastasia and a girl I've never met before.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love, already able to tell something was wrong with Train, but his cat clearly didn't want to talk about it right now. He assumed that was because of the other people in the room, so he decided not to push the subject.</p>
<p>
  <em>But he'll talk openly about Chronos in front of a stranger? Train, you really are obtuse sometimes.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was going to scold his beloved for speaking so openly about Chronos assassins in front of Aliane, but realized the girl wouldn't understand what he was talking about anyway and decided to let it go. Instead, he contented himself with the vision of his cat, thrilled Train had come to see him instead of going home.</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly at his cat. "I can't imagine I'd be able to concentrate with you there either…"</p>
<p>Train blushed and looked away from the man, scratching his cheek as Anastasia chuckled next to him. "N-No one was home anyway and I knew you were working hard to get Anastasia's business into order."</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "Did you even check to see if anyone was home?"</p>
<p>Train's blush got even brighter as he wrapped his arms around the chairs next to him, looking up at the ceiling and doing his best to ignore the increasing volume of the old woman's laughter next to him.</p>
<p>"Y-yes, I did… Kyoko sent me a message saying they went food shopping. You know how long that takes..." Train mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else in the room.</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love. "Since when did you start reading Kyoko's messages?"</p>
<p>Train glared at the man. "I was checking <strong>your</strong> message and it got me curious as to what everyone else was doing and since Sven <strong>never</strong> texts I had no choice but to dig through her love filled nightmare."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Okay, Train, whatever you say…"</p>
<p>Train pulled out his phone and held it in the air for Creed to see. "It's true! See for yourself!"</p>
<p>Creed squinted a little as he made his way to the edge of the stage, bending down slightly to see his beloved's phone. When he saw a picture of him and Train reflecting on the screen, he giggled again and gave his cat a knowing look. "All I see is a picture of you and me…"</p>
<p>Train's face turned even brighter as he nearly dropped his phone, trying to lock it and hide it before Creed saw he also still had his message up.</p>
<p>Anastasia was laughing as she rolled her eyes at the cat. "Why don't you just admit you wanted to see Creed? As amusing as it is to watch you sweat and avoid the truth, it'll save you the embarrassment."</p>
<p>Creed laughed merrily at his beloved as he turned a glare at Anastasia, the woman returning it tenfold. Wanting to lessen the tension, he addressed what his love had said earlier. "So, Lin is starting physical therapy? That's good news, right?"</p>
<p>Train looked slowly away from the woman and nodded at Creed. "Yeah. He's getting better. It's a big relief."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded. "It is…"</p>
<p>The silver man suddenly saw Aliane make a movement next to him as the girl dropped her oboe and leapt off the stage, landing right in front of the Black Cat with an intent look on her face. Her dramatic motions also brought Train's attention forward, his golden eyes locking onto her grey ones as she smiled euphorically at him.</p>
<p>"Creed… Is <strong>this</strong> your boyfriend?" Her smile was wide as she spoke, as if she was being bewitched by the cat.</p>
<p>Train felt his whole body get hot and knew his face was turning an even brighter shade of red. "Wh-what?!"</p>
<p>The girl reached out and pinched his cheek, squeezing it a little as she giggled merrily at him. "He's so <strong>cute!</strong> That other guy I thought was your boyfriend wasn't bad either, but this one is <strong>definitely</strong> adorable! Much more handsome than <strong>that</strong> weirdo."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart freeze a little at the girl's statement, blinking as he tried to gather what she had just said. "Wh-what other guy…?"</p>
<p>Anastasia did not let go of his cheek as she spoke. "That Russian guy, Sergey. He talks about Creed a lot so I thought they were a couple."</p>
<p>Train felt his face pale a little and leaned over so he could look at Creed, as if he wanted to hear the silver man say that was not true. Creed sighed adoringly at his kitten and shook his head subtly. "You know it's not true, Train…"</p>
<p>The gunman's anxiety subsided a little, not sure why he believed this strange girl's words anyway, but relieved to hear his former partner acknowledge he was not dating the clarinetist. He made a strangled noise when he felt the girl jump onto his lap, pulling both of his cheeks in opposite directions as she beamed rhapsodically at him.</p>
<p>"I really hope you say you <strong>aren't </strong>Creed's boyfriend. You're too cute to be locked down with someone else!" Aliane continued laughing at his face, even though Train had no control over what it did due to her overbearing hands.</p>
<p>Train did his best to give her an odd look, then felt his face get hot again as he locked eyes with Creed. The silver man's eyes were burning brightly with hope, silently begging the gunman to say it was true, but knowing the chances of that happening were slim. Even Anastasia was looking at him curiously from the corner of her eye, as if she was half expecting the golden eyed man to say it was true.</p>
<p>The cat felt himself beginning to sweat, not sure how to answer the question even though he knew what the truth was. It was hard to outright say no with Creed's sanguine eyes pouting at him and Anastasia' knowing smirk next to him, but what made it even harder was feeling how fast his heart was beating at the idea of being with Creed again. He felt his breath pick up speed a little bit and knew if the girl wasn't half blocking his face, Creed would be able to see how bright with embarrassment his face was shining.</p>
<p>Feeling too pressured by himself and the musicians to answer the question, Train instead decided to address the girl that was currently sitting on his lap and abusing his face. He pushed her hands away and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, who are you?"</p>
<p>The girl's face did not change as she began to play with Train's hair instead. "I'm the newest member of the music family Anastasia has created. I play the oboe."</p>
<p>That didn't really answer Train's question and he was beginning to get annoyed with her affectionate behavior and was about to push her off when he felt Anastasia grab his arm firmly. He looked down at her and saw the warning look on his face, but wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him and glanced over at Creed. Seeing his eyes matched the cautionary look the woman had, Train decided to leave the girl be and rephrase his question.</p>
<p>"Got it. But do you have a name?" Train said as he tried to pull his head away from her.</p>
<p>"Aliane! But you can call me Buttercup. And I'll call you Sugarplum." She giggled at her own comment, twirling his index finger around Train's spiky hair as she spoke.</p>
<p>Train made an uncomfortable noise and looked to Creed for help. The silver man simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped off the stage elegantly, walking over to his beloved as he tried to untangle the girl from his hair.</p>
<p>Creed giggled and helped Anastasia stand, ignoring the scowl his cat gave him. "That's what you get for being so cute, Sugarplum."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the silver man, then sighed and pushed the girls hands away as they tried to pinch his cheek again. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that. I have enough nicknames I go by, I'm starting to lose track."</p>
<p>Aliane laughed loudly and pinched his cheek again. "He's funny, too. Cute and funny! I like him."</p>
<p>Train groaned as he looked back at Creed. "Why are you okay with this?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders as Anastasia adjusted herself on his arm. "Same reason I've made peace with Kyoko. Do I really need to be worried about a young girl with an innocent crush?"</p>
<p>"You may not, but <strong>I </strong>am." The voice came from a new person who had apparently walked in while the three of them were distracted by the girl's overly friendly behavior.</p>
<p>Train turned around to see three people standing there who he could only assume were the girl's family. They didn't really look anything like her, but after everything he had seen, the cat wasn't one to judge. The woman who was standing there was very tall, almost cowering over the man next to her and had long, purple hair and steel blue eyes. Her arms were locked with the shorter man, leaving Train to believe they were together. The man's green eyes bore holes into the cat's face, making him lower himself in the chair, trying to hide from the deadly gaze he was receiving.</p>
<p>The man's voice was booming, conflicting how small he looked standing next to the purple haired woman. "Aliane, get off that stranger's lap. It's time to go."</p>
<p>Train made a strangled noise as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and glared at the man the gunman was sure was her father. "Awww, but whyyy? We were having so much fun!"</p>
<p>"Speak for yourself!" Train said through strained breaths, glaring at Creed and Anastasia who still seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.</p>
<p>The tall woman giggled as she walked down the aisle with the man, her voice much more serene as she spoke. "Now, now, Sweetheart, let the poor man go. It looks like his face is changing colors."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and lessened her hold on the Black Cat. "Yes, mother…"</p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Nica, I don't know why she listens to you over me time and time again."</p>
<p>The woman named Nica smiled down at him and pinched his cheek lightly. "That's because I speak to her calmly. You need to change your tone of voice."</p>
<p>He sighed in frustration as they approached the group. "I can't help how I speak. That's just my voice."</p>
<p>"Watts' voice definitely isn't one that will be discovered for its musical talent anytime soon!" Everyone's attention was brought back to the entrance where an old man was standing, leaning on his cane as he watched from afar.</p>
<p>The man known as Watts glared at the senior, but did not respond to his comment. He stood in front of his daughter with his wife and put his hand out for her to take. "Aliane, let's go. We're late enough as it is."</p>
<p>Aliane pouted at the man's hand that was offered to her and latched back onto Train's neck. "Late for what?"</p>
<p>He sighed in frustration. "We're not late for anything, I'm just saying that <strong>we're</strong> late to pick you up. And I want to leave."</p>
<p>The girl's pout did not change as she ignored the choking noises Train was making. "Well, <strong>I </strong>don't want to go! Things just got interesting."</p>
<p>Watts glanced at Train, eyeing him up and down suspiciously before he spoke. "Who are you?"</p>
<p>Anastasia responded for the cat since she had a feeling he could not. "That is Train, one of my student's…. Companions." She saw the light blush that graced Train's cheek and glanced up at Creed who was smiling merrily at her carefully chosen title for them. "The student I am referring to is standing right here. This is Creed."</p>
<p>Watts looked at Creed and nodded cordially, then turned back to Train. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take my daughter back."</p>
<p>Train mumbled his words as the girl stuck her tongue out at her father. "You're more than welcomed to her…"</p>
<p>"Oh, is this the Creed you've mentioned to us, Anastasia?" Nica smiled brightly at the man, ignoring the angry looks her husband was giving the gunman.</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed and nodded as she patted Creed's arm. "Yes, this is the prodigy pianist who is slowly taking control of the school. I wanted to start introducing him to other students and teachers since this will all be his in the future, so I decided to start with your lovely daughter."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, wanting to change the subject and decided to do that by offering her hand to the woman. "Pleasure to meet you. Your daughter is certainly… unique."</p>
<p>Nica laughed splendidly and shook the hand offered to her. "She gets easier to handle as you get to know her. You'll learn what her triggers are soon enough." She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Aliane argued with Watts, a frazzled Train desperately trying to get out of the middle of it. "Just… Don't act like how her father is right now and you'll be fine…"</p>
<p>Creed noticed the girl getting angrier and angrier by the minute and was about to step in to protect his beloved before Nica stepped forward and spoke soothingly to the girl. "Aliane… Remember what we talked about?"</p>
<p>Aliane glared at her mother, then back at her father as she clung a little tighter to Train. "I don't want to leave… All we're going to do is sit around the motel room with nothing to do..."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart break a little for the girl on his lap as she slowly slipped into sadness, not sure how she was able to go from angry to depressed in a matter of minutes. He leaned over to look at Creed again who's sympathetic look mirrored his own. The silver man locked eyes with Train, then frowned knowingly, as if he was trying to relay a message to the cat that he didn't understand. However, he got the picture to not treat her how he did Kyoko and stayed put, allowing Aliane's mother to take control.</p>
<p>Nica smiled peacefully at the girl and crouched down so their eyes met. "Sweetheart… I promise we'll find something for you to do. You know we won't let you become bored." Seeing that didn't work, the woman sighed and placed her thin hand on the girl's cheek. "I want you to shut your eyes and count to ten, taking a deep breath in with each number. We need to control your emotions before you react impulsively."</p>
<p>The girl frowned deeper at her mother, but when she felt the hand placed on her face, she nodded her head and did as she was told. When she shut her eyes, she leaned against Train's shoulder a little, counting quietly in her head as she took in a deep breath with each number. When she was done, she opened her eyes and turned back to her mother, nodding appreciatively as she lessened her hold on the cat once more.</p>
<p>Train took a big, silent breath of air, hoping that it wouldn't remind the girl that he was still there and rubbed his neck a little. He saw Creed let out a sigh of relief as well and smiled warmly at him, happy to see his friend relax a little now that the oboist was under control.</p>
<p>Watts made another annoyed sound and crossed his arms. "Can we leave now? It's getting later than I wanted and if we want to eat something today we have to leave now."</p>
<p>Nica gave him a warning look since she knew that comment was something that would set the girl off again, but it was too late as Aliane was whining and clinging back onto the Black Cat once more.</p>
<p>"We're going to the soup kitchen <strong>again?!</strong> You said we would have <strong>real</strong> food tonight!" The girl's voice was frantic as she spoke, her eyes cutting through her father's face.</p>
<p>Watts growled, clearly not as good as his wife at helping the girl control her emotions. "We don't really have a choice. We haven't been able to work this week and if we don't want to be on the streets again, we <strong>have</strong> to."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart sink at their conversation, beginning to understand a bit more what Creed wanted to tell him about the girl that he couldn't while they were all standing in front of them. When the two of them locked eyes again, the cat gave the man a curious look, not sure what he was trying to ask him, but knowing Creed wasn't really asking for permission.</p>
<p>"Why don't you come have dinner with us tonight?" Creed smiled sweetly at the family as he spoke.</p>
<p>Nica blinked at the man's offer. "Really?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I've been meaning to try out my cooking on someone other than Train. He likes everything I make."</p>
<p>The silver man's statement seemed to make Watts uncomfortable. "Do you two… live together?" When he saw Creed nod innocently, he frowned. "What exactly <strong>is </strong>your relationship? I'm sorry, but 'companions' is a bit vague for me. I'd like to know more about the man my daughter seems to be disturbingly attached to."</p>
<p>Creed's eyes immediately fell back to Train's trying to gauge his reaction and overjoyed to see his Kitten was blushing brightly again and trying to stammer out a response he thought would be acceptable. In the past, Train was able to confidently say they were friends or even sweeper partners, but now it seemed like a loaded question to ask him. That thought delighted Creed beyond belief since it meant his beloved was having a hard time voicing what they were anymore.</p>
<p><em>He can't deny that we don't act like </em><em><strong>just</strong></em> <em>friends. We get mistaken as a couple by strangers all the time now and right now is no different. The only thing we don't do that lovers do is have sex… But I can tell Train wants that as well.</em></p>
<p>Nica noticed the discomfort the gunman was experiencing and smacked her husband in the chest. "That's a rude question to ask, Watts! It's none of our business."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, I'm just curious. If we're going to be at their house I'd like to know if they're married or something."</p>
<p>Nica glared at him again when she saw Train's eyes widen hysterically. "Why would it matter if they're married?!"</p>
<p>Laughter coming from the aisle brought everyone's attention to the old man who had apparently decided to make his way towards them since they weren't leaving yet. "The look in their eyes <strong>screams </strong>lovers!"</p>
<p>"DAD!" Nica shouted as she gave the laughing man an angry look.</p>
<p>Train launched his eyes back at the old man, his face turning an intense shade of red as he tried to make a coherent sentence. "Wh-what makes you think <strong>that</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's respond, his heart fluttering wildly as he openly flirted with his cat. "You really want to break the old man's heart by telling him he's wrong, Train?"</p>
<p>Train turned to glare at Creed, ignoring the somersaults his stomach was going when the silver man winked playfully at him. "Don't you start, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and smiled teasingly at his beloved. "You'll know when I've started, Love..."</p>
<p>Train knew Creed had been noticeably trying to woo him again, but this was the first time he attempted to do so in front of strangers. He knew how he felt about the swordsman, but he still hadn't reached his final conclusion of what he wanted out of their relationship yet, so this evident, amorous banter they shared combined with the fact that the rest of the people in the room seemed to believe they were lovers was making it even harder for him to continue lying to himself about what his heart was screeching at him to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't flirt back, don't flirt back. Especially not in front of people. Control yourself, Train. Now isn't the time or place.</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off as Aliane tightened her hold on him again, as if becoming possessive of him. "Hey, don't flirt with my new boyfriend!"</p>
<p>Train gave the girl a startled look and tried to pull her hands off him. "Since when did that happen?!"</p>
<p>She laughed at him. "Since I decided it right now and you haven't made it clear that you're with Creed."</p>
<p>Train looked at Creed again who was smirking at him, as if waiting to hear the cat deny it. The gunman glared at him again since he was sure Creed knew he wasn't going to deny or accept it which seemed to entertain the silver man beyond belief.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is starting to feel reminiscent of the start of my relationship with Lin. I won't say what we are, even though it's clear to everyone else what we are.</em>
</p>
<p>"And <strong>that</strong> is why I want to know what we're getting ourselves into if we accept this dinner invitation. I don't like how quickly attached my daughter has gotten to this man." Watts kept eyeing Train dubiously.</p>
<p>Creed's smirk never left his face as he watched his love try to free himself from the girl's arms and the man's gaze. "Train has that effect on people. Try as you might, you can't escape his bewitching charm. Trust me, I've tried."</p>
<p>Train tried to look at Creed, but found that every time he did he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The fact that Creed was giving him such a deeply loving look made it harder, so he decided to avoid eye contact with the man and he shook his head wildly. "W-we live with a few other people… It's not <strong>just</strong> us."</p>
<p>Creed's wickedly amused and adoring eyes stayed locked onto his love's face as he spoke, reading every emotion that passed through Train's face as if his expressions were a best selling book. "We live with three other friends. One of them is a girl about your age, Aliane. And I can already tell you have a lot in common."</p>
<p>Train gave the man another glare, but knew it was weak since he was having a hard time controlling the fondness he knew he felt for the man showing in his eyes. He was about to open his mouth to say something to Creed, but was cut off by Nica's optimistic, joyous voice.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sold! We accept your kind offer, Creed."</p>
<p>Watts shot a glare at his wife. "Nica… Didn't you <strong>just </strong>hear me say I'm uncomfortable about it?"</p>
<p>Nica nodded. "Yes, I did. But, I chose to ignore it in favor of a free meal with friendly company."</p>
<p>"I'll be there too, if that helps ease your nerves, Watts." Anastasia added in quickly, knowing neither Creed nor Train were going to deny her. "They've been wanting to have me over for a while now anyway. Plus, I'd love a free meal as well."</p>
<p>The old man laughed and beat his cane on the ground. "If it's free it's for me!"</p>
<p>Before Watts could object, Aliane threw her arms in the air in victorious glee. "YAY! Real food with my new boyfriend!"</p>
<p>When she latched back onto Train's neck, the cat yelped and struggled against the embrace again. She seemed a bit happier now, so he wasn't as concerned with his rejection of her advances as he was before. Her mother and grandfather laughed at her, but her father glared at Train once more, making the cat swallow nervously.</p>
<p>"What time should we be there?" Nica asked as she turned towards Creed.</p>
<p>Creed's eyes finally left his love as he addressed the woman with a warm smile. "How does six sound?"</p>
<p>Nica thought about that for a second, then nodded. "That gives us enough time to clean up before we head over. We may not have much, but we can at least make ourselves look somewhat decent."</p>
<p>Seeing Creed nod in understanding, she turned back to her daughter and offered the girl her hand. "Now that you have a promise to see this man later, will you finally leave with us?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded enthusiastically then finally jumped off Train's lap, making the cat yowl quietly in pain as she pushed away from him. She took her mom's hand and followed her back towards the entrance, turning around to wave excitedly at Anastasia and Creed. The old man followed slowly after them, his laughter never stopping which gave Creed and Train a bit of unease. Watts was the last to leave, giving Train one more stern look before finally following his family out of the recital hall.</p>
<p>Once Train was sure they were gone, he turned to the two musicians and gave a strange, yet alarmed look. "What the hell was that all about? Who are those people?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love. "New friends, apparently."</p>
<p>Anastasia watched the door for a second, making sure they weren't going to come back before answering Train's question better than Creed had. "Aliane is my newest student. She's a troubled girl and I think you can gather from that conversation her family has fallen on hard times."</p>
<p>Train frowned and nodded. "I'll say… What was all that about a motel?"</p>
<p>Creed responded to him before Anastasia could. "I'll explain it on our way home. Let me get Anastasia back to her room before she passes out."</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes at Creed, but felt herself getting a bit lightheaded and didn't want either of the men to see it. She pushed herself off of Creed's arm and took a seat in the chair that was the closest to her. "Stop worrying about me. I actually just remembered Aimee is coming to practice here in a few minutes. You two head home. I'll see you at six."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the woman as she rested her head back in the chair and shut her eyes. "Are you okay, Anastasia?"</p>
<p>The old woman opened one eye and looked at him. "Yes. Now you and your beloved better get going so you can prepare for the small dinner party you just so generously opened your home to."</p>
<p>Seeing the unsure look in her student's face, she decided to open both of her eyes and give him a reassuring look. "I'm fine, Creed. Go home."</p>
<p>Even though he didn't believe her, Creed knew if he pushed the subject further it would only end in a fight, so he decided against it. Instead, he took his teacher's advice and turned to Train, seeing the blush on his ambrosial cheeks after hearing Anastasia referring to him as Creed's beloved and sighed blissfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't believe how adorable he is. He also didn't correct her use of words or even show uncomfort about hearing them. Oh, Train, why must we continue to play this cat and mouse game? We all know what the future holds for us.</em>
</p>
<p>Anastasia gave Creed a knowing look and nodded kindly at him which was the last bit of encouragement he needed to offer Train his arm. "Shall we, my dear?"</p>
<p>Train's blush got even brighter at Creed's offering arm and syrupy words, but he rolled his eyes despite his charmed smile. "What have I told you about calling me that name?"</p>
<p>Creed only widened his smirk and leaned a little closer to his love, enjoying the flustered look his Kitten was getting at their closeness. "You've said nothing about it, my dear Train. In fact, you've been uncharacteristically silent about it."</p>
<p>Train swallowed and tried to shake himself of the warmth filling his chest and unknowingly took the arm offered to him. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Creed grinned as he wrapped his arm around his love's elbow, leading him down the aisle towards the exit. "I'm <strong>still </strong>not hearing you say you dislike me calling you 'Dear', my darling Train."</p>
<p>Train gave him a teasingly smirk and subconsciously pulled the man a little closer to him. "Oh, so now it's 'darling' instead of dear?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and rested his head on Train's shoulder as they walked. "It's whatever you want it to be, Train."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and felt his heart beating even faster when Creed's breath brushed against his neck, a pleasurable chill going down his back at the warmth of the man standing next to him. "And what if I'd like to be called by my name?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled again and pinched his love's cheek jovially. "I don't think I haven't called you by your name. I just keep adding a loving descriptor before it, my sweet Train."</p>
<p>The cat playfully batted the man's hand away as he felt his arm slowly fall to his side, aware Creed's hand was following his own. "And what's with all these possessive words you're using? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were coming on to me."</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head slightly to wink at his love. "What gave it away, Beautiful?"</p>
<p>Train blushed at Creed's sweet words and felt his skin layer itself in goosebumps when the silverette poked his nose and rested his head back on his shoulder. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Anastasia watched as the two stepped out of the recital hall, smiling when she saw Train tangling his fingers around Creed's as they walked through the door. She nodded approvingly, content to see her star pupil was slowly regaining the happiness and bliss he once had with the only man he ever loved. She also knew Train was going to be at peace once he finally gave into what he already knew his heart was desperately in want of, so she couldn't see any downsides to their future coupling.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's soothing to know they'll both be in good hands when I go. I'd hate to die believing Train was still avoiding the inevitability of their future.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed as she pulled out her phone and to text Aimee to come and get her, then rested her head back against the chair she sat on. "If I could have one last wish, it would be for those two to finally give into their heart's desires and complete each other once more… Once I was assured of that, I could see her again peacefully."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Next time we're putting on this stupid little family show, could you <strong>not </strong>speak with such a sweet sounding voice?" Watts laid on the motel room bed, balancing the dagger on his finger aptly. "And while we're on the subject, could you <strong>not</strong> lock arms with me? That was <strong>way </strong>too much intimate contact for me in one lifetime."</p>
<p>Nica glared at the man through the mirror, touching up her makeup before they had to leave to meet the Black Cat and his hopelessly devoted ex-lover. "I'm simply doing my job. It's not my fault I need to make up for your harsh attitude and deadly looks. We're supposed to be passing off as a loving family, remember?"</p>
<p>Watts glared at her, tossing the dagger in the air, then making it disappear and reappear in his hand again. "I don't think <strong>anyone</strong> will believe that. You need to take acting lessons from Echidna if we're going to make this a convincing story."</p>
<p>Nica returned his glare, her eyes flaring slightly with a bright purple as he spoke. "Maybe if my leading man actually gave a shit about pulling this off, I wouldn't have to be so over the top…"</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes as he flicked another dagger out of thin air and threw it at the ceiling. "Don't call me your 'leading man'. It insuitates we're something more than reluctant partners."</p>
<p>"UUUGHH! Would you both shut up!? I'm trying to concentrate!" Aliane was currently drawing a picture in her scrapbook, kicking her legs in the air as she leaned over the paper. "And stop throwing your stupid daggers! You're not impressing anyone!"</p>
<p>Watts turned to her furiously. "Since we're talking about what annoys us, don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this little crush on the Black Cat? He obviously still has feelings for Diskenth, you know there's no way he's going to return your fictitious affections."</p>
<p>Aliane gave him a curious look as she paused her artwork. "Who says it was fictitious?"</p>
<p>Watts glared at her, sitting up slightly as he clenched his fists. "What…?"</p>
<p>Aliane smirked at him. "What? Getting protective, father? If you wanna talk about toning down our loving family act, let's start with your cliche protective father persona." She rolled onto her back, taking the scrapbook with her that held a picture of a certain legendary gunman she met today. "Back to what I was saying before… Charden never mentioned how <strong>cute </strong>Train Heartnet was going to be. I was <strong>not</strong> ready to fall in love today."</p>
<p>Watts' face contorted in a distrubed frown and he rolled on his side, his daggers vanishing as he turned away from the girl. "I hardly think Charden notices stuff like that…"</p>
<p>Aliane giggled brightly as she sat up quickly and crawled to the end of the bed with the backboard. "I think his relationship with Echidna proves your unfounded theory otherwise."</p>
<p>Watts growled at her and sat up quickly to give her an infuriated look. "You know what I mean. Don't make me say it."</p>
<p>Aliane smirked at him as she leaned against the backboard and tried to finish the drawing of her crush. "It doesn't matter what or who he's attracted to, he could have still acknowledged the adorableness of the Black Cat to give this poor, young girl a warning. Creed even mentioned how people seem to fall under the Black Cat's charm with ease."</p>
<p>Watts sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed as well, but hers was far more annoyed since she was beginning to lose her patients at the man's closed minded attitude. "I acknowledge Nica is a beautiful woman and I can see how men fall for her with a simple bat of her eye."</p>
<p>Nica gasped pleasantly and clutched her heart, looking at the girl in the mirror as she smiled happily. "Thank you, dear daughter!"</p>
<p>Aliane winked at her, then continued her thought. "However, that fact that does not mean I have the urge to sleep with her. Unlike how I feel about the Black Cat…"</p>
<p>Watts growled a little as he addressed the girl. "You're aware he's the <strong>enemy</strong>, right? He also thinks you're a <strong>child</strong> and as I stated before, there's clearly still something in his heart for Diskenth. You have no chance in hell and even if you did, there's no way Charden would consent to it."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Like I'd wait for him to give me consent. I'd barely wait for Train to give me consent, what makes you think Charden has a say in what I want?"</p>
<p>Watts winced at the idea of Aliane not waiting for the Black Cat to give consent, then spoke in a disgusted tone. "Are you saying you'd force yourself on the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Aliane's eyes twinkled pervertedly, then she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her drawings. "Only time will tell…"</p>
<p>Desperate for a change of subject, Watts turned back to the woman who was touching up her makeup in the mirror. "Are you nearly done? I'd rather get this night over with…"</p>
<p>Nica sighed and set her eyeliner aside. "If you'd just embrace this as our lives for a while, it'd be much easier to work with you and this mission would go much smoother…"</p>
<p>Watts glared at her through the mirror. "The idea of being a family with this lot of miscreants is sickening beyond recognition for me. The sooner we lock down the Black Cat, the better."</p>
<p>"Amen…" Aliane mumbled as she finished her drawing of the man in question and eyed her artwork favorably.</p>
<p>Nica sighed and finally turned around to face the girl without the help of the mirror. "Do you <strong>really </strong>have feelings for that man?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed as she clutched the drawing of Train she made to her chest. "It may just be a physical attraction, but I'm slowly starting to see the answer to that question is yes."</p>
<p>Watts shivered and addressed the woman. "You do realize how <strong>wrong</strong> that is, right?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Yes. But it's not like I can control it. The heart wants what it wants."</p>
<p>Nica frowned at her comrade. "I thought it was all an act…"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders as she stared at the picture she drew of Train and addressed the older woman. "The desperate, clingy teenage girl part might have been an act, but the attraction behind it was not."</p>
<p>"Are you prepared to kill him when it comes to it?" Watts' voice was grim as it spoke, since he knew that was the future for the Black Cat.</p>
<p>Aliane glared at him, still holding the scrapbook above her head as she spoke. "If it comes to that, yes. But, I certainly hope whatever drug Doctor has cooked up for him will sway him in our direction. I'd hate to have to hurt my beautiful Sugarplum so early in our relationship."</p>
<p>Watts rubbed his eyes in agitation. "Don't start calling it a relationship…"</p>
<p>Nica frowned at both of her comrades and went back to making herself look acceptable for the night. "While I hate what we've been ordered to do as much as you both, at least I'm taking it seriously. Would it kill either of you to at least change your clothes?"</p>
<p>Aliane gave her an offended look through the mirror. "You <strong>know</strong> I need to wear these clothes to make myself look younger. What would I do if my precious Black Cat sees how well endowed I actually am?"</p>
<p>Watts pulled his hair in frustration. "Oh my God, shut up about Heartnet!" He then looked at his pretend wife through the mirror and glared. "There was nothing wrong with what I was wearing earlier. We're <strong>supposed </strong>to look homeless and destitute, remember?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! That's why I'm <strong>still </strong>not wearing shoes!" Aliane lifted her feet in the air as evidence.</p>
<p>Nica frowned as she began to apply her mascara. "You may be right… But that doesn't mean I have to accept it. After all, my facade requires me to be at least a little bit vain, right?"</p>
<p>"That's all up to you, my dear daughter!" Kenneth entered the conversation, closing the door of the bathroom behind him. "Luckily, I can act like my normally abnormal self throughout this whole ordeal!"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed longingly as she began sketching another picture of Train. "If only I didn't need to act like a girl with a personality disorder… It's offensive."</p>
<p>"To you or to people with the disorder? Cause I'd go with the latter." Watts tossed her a curious look. "Are you sure you're acting that bit? You seem to be taking to it quite well."</p>
<p>Alaine scoffed at him. "How dare you?! I'm a perfectly normal human being!"</p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that if you want to believe you are at peace." Nica rubbed her eyes in frustration, despite knowing it was going to mess up her makeup. "Are you even sure you <strong>want </strong>to be sane with this insane crush you have?"</p>
<p>Aliane gasped at her. "Et tu, mother?! There is nothing wrong with the love I have fallen into today!"</p>
<p>Watts ignored the conversation in favor of the old man that walked into the room and sat in a chair near the bathroom. "I thought you were dead… Good to see you're not… I guess."</p>
<p>Kenneth laughed, then made an offensive gesture at the man with his hand as he slammed his cane on the ground. "It'll take more than endless dribble from incompetent idiots to kill me!"</p>
<p>"By the way, why do we have to stay in a motel for real? Can't the Apostles afford something nicer?" Aliane said through a pouted scowl, resting her head against the headboard as she glared up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>Watts sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. "We're trying to cover our bases, remember? Charden said in case the sweepers get suspicious and start to follow us, we need to make sure we're staying in a shitty motel to get them off our tracks."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes as she slumped against the headboard. "I don't remember him saying that…"</p>
<p>"That's because you never listen to him!" Watts yelled as he sat up to give her an irritated look. "I swear, it's like you have gum in your <strong>ears </strong>sometimes!"</p>
<p>Aliane stuck her tongue out at him, then reached over to the bag resting on the nightstand next to her and pulled out another piece. She tossed it into her mouth and chewed it obnoxiously, then blew a bubble in the man's direction. Watts grumbled at her, then rolled so his back was facing her again, looking at the curtains that blocked his view of the outside world.</p>
<p>"Why did I ever agree to this plan…?" He mumbled under his breath, ignoring the giggle Alaine threw at him.</p>
<p>Alain, still smirking at the annoyed man's back as she rested the back of her head in her hands. "By the way, I'm sleeping in the tub tonight. No offense, Nica, but I need my space."</p>
<p>Nica blinked at her. "And you think you can get more space in a <strong>bathtub</strong>?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Yup. I'm not a large person. Just give me a pillow and I'll figure it out."</p>
<p>"Oh, so you both get your own space, but I'm still stuck snuggling Father Time?" Watts glanced over his shoulder at the women, eyes frustrated as he spoke.</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Well, unless I can convince the Black Cat to let me sleep with <strong>him</strong> tonight, I am <strong>not</strong> sharing my bed tonight."</p>
<p>Watt growled. "I said shut up about Heartnet!"</p>
<p>He threw one of his daggers at Aliane who turned a transparent shade of blue and laughed merrily as the knife that embedded itself in the headboard behind her. She turned back to her normal hue and plucked the weapon out of the wood, picking her teeth with it and smirking at the man's obvious anger. She was sure he must have known the dagger wouldn't hit her which was why he threw it. Even though he couldn't stand her, Aliane knew Watts would never kill a fellow comrade. No matter how much he hated them.</p>
<p>Nica growled and turned to face her teammates, aggravated with the constant bickering they seemed to insist on falling into. "Could we <strong>please </strong>just put aside this damaging babbling for the night?! We've already gained the trust of that old bat. Now is the night we can get on the good side of Diskenth and Hearnet. We can't ruin it with our innate hatred of each other."</p>
<p>Aliane grinned as she ran the dagger through her hair. "I'd <strong>love</strong> to get on the good side of the Black Cat…"</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her this time. "Shut it. You know what she meant. Get your mind out of the gutter."</p>
<p>Instead of allowing the object to phase through her like the knife, Aliane caught the pillow and glared at the man. "I know that. But I also know that if Train falls for me and decides to rejoin the Apostles because of it, it'll solve all our problems since that just means Creed will follow him as well."</p>
<p>"Unless Creed tries to convince him out of it and we have a whole new war started!" Nica shouted, then took a deep breath to calm herself down, realizing what she said made no sense since she was sure the Black Cat would never fall for someone as messed up as Aliane. "Listen… We're here on strict orders. None of us can let our feelings for each other or our enemies get in the way. Understood?"</p>
<p>Seeing them all nod their head except Kenneth who had apparently checked out of the conversation and was talking to himself merrily, the woman glared, then turned around to finish her work. "Now be quiet while I finish putting my face on. Even if we fail, I'm not going to lose while looking like a homeless troll."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Dinner Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Charden drummed his fingers along a hardwood table, Echidna sitting next to him with a worried look on her face. After a few minutes, she reached out and took a gentle hold of his hand, trying to break her partner from his troubled thoughts.</p>
<p>"We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to…" She spoke calmly, caressing his hand with her fingers as she spoke.</p>
<p>Charden sighed and held her hand tenderly. "No. I've put it off long enough. I need to have this talk with him and make sure he understands the consequences his impulsive actions caused."</p>
<p>It had been a month since their encounter with Chronos as the sweepers and Charden had been refusing to speak to Jax until he cooled off. It was unlike him to be so angry for such a long time, but after the stunt his protege had pulled, Charden needed time to get his thoughts together before he had a proper conversation with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But I need to get this done before I check in with my undercover team. I can't keep putting this off. It's going to spoil our plans.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden nodded and released his lover's hand. "I'm ready. Can you retrieve him, my dear?"</p>
<p>Echidna smiled, then kissed the man's hand gently before standing up and walking towards the door that led to the kitchen. They were sitting outside on a small terrace, the boy waiting just on the other side of the door since he had been told Charden wanted to speak with him. The actress was back with him in no time, taking her seat next to the man once more as Jax stared at him with an apprehensive look.</p>
<p>Charden wanted to smile to comfort the child but knew the expression wouldn't let him see how disappointed he still was. He gestured for Jax to sit, which the teejndid so quickly, eager to make up for his blunder to his hero. The three of them sat there for a few minutes in silence, everyone waiting for Charden to say something. Finally, the Blood Taoist sighed and addressed Jax.</p>
<p>"Let's get straight to the point. What the hell were you thinking?" Charden made sure his voice conveyed how irate he was over the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>Jax sat on the edge of his seat and spoke quickly. He had been practicing what he was going to say for weeks, but now that the time had arrived, he felt unprepared. "I-I heard a lot of noise! I thought something might have been wrong and now that my Tao has awakened, I thought I could help. I-"</p>
<p>Charden slammed his hand on the table to make the boy stop talking. "That's enough sniffling! You are aware we had the Black Cat and his friends right where we wanted them, correct?"</p>
<p>Jax's face drained of color as he stuttered. "I-I didn't know that…"</p>
<p>Charden glared at the boy. "Not only was the Black Cat about to come quietly with us, but we were going to finally be rid of that number that's been following them once and for all. You know how hard we've been working towards both those goals, right?</p>
<p>Jax nodded. "He's… He's not dead?"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and spoke for her lover. "As far as we know, he is not. Chronos left with him and we haven't seen or heard from him since. We can only assume Sephiria was able to patch him up before he died."</p>
<p>"O-oh…" Jax whispered as he looked down.</p>
<p>Charden watched the boy for a minute, then spoke. "I hate to say it… But if it wasn't for Hearnet… You would <strong>also</strong> be with Sephiria right now."</p>
<p>Jax looked up quickly. "No, I wouldn't! I would have definitely broken out by now!"</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes. "Creed has told me the story of how hard he and Train had to fight to break out of Chronos headquarters when they were leaving the organization. What makes you think you're <strong>that </strong>much better than them?"</p>
<p>Jax frowned. "They didn't have Tao to help them back then…"</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes. "Those men weaponless without their Tao are stronger than you as you stand right now."</p>
<p>The boy winced a little at his words. "I just wanted to help…"</p>
<p>"And how many times do I have to tell you you can help by training and getting stronger? You are of no use to us right now and you are especially of no use to us if you're captured by Chronos." He could tell his words hurt the boy, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have told them anything…" Jax said quietly, avoiding his hero's gaze. "I would have died before I told them anything…"</p>
<p>Charden sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You are of no use to us dead either! And you may not have had a choice in what you did or did not say. Torture isn't the only thing Chronos is capable of using to get information out of their enemies."</p>
<p>"I just wanted to help!" Jax said, desperately. "You keep telling me to train and wait until I'm ready. How much longer will that be?"</p>
<p>Charden slammed his fist on the table again. "You'll be ready when I say you're ready! The timeline of which is not important!" He took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry… I didn't mean to shout. If you want to speed up your abilities, then you need to train more. Not follow us into the unknown."</p>
<p>Jax was quiet and still for a minute, before nodding his head in understanding. "It… It won't happen again, Charden. I promise…"</p>
<p>Charden stared down at him for a minute, before nodding his head. "Good."</p>
<p>Jax knew that meant he could leave, but he wasn't ready yet. "Why… Why did the Black Cat save me?"</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes. "Because he's too damn soft… He and Creed both. Let's not forget Diskenth tried to protect you as well."</p>
<p>Charden frowned at her words, knowing they were true. "He even offered to come with us to save Number X… It's like he's a completely different person."</p>
<p>The actress rolled her eyes. "Almost. He's still fixated on Heartnet."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in agreement, then remembered Jax was still there and decided to answer his question. "According to Creed, the Black Cat has always had a soft spot for children. I imagine he knew what Chronos would probably do to you and seeing as you're still in one piece with us, he figured you were better off with us than with them."</p>
<p>Jax frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "Sounds like he was right…"</p>
<p>Charden sighed. "I know he was. Now leave before I decide to berate you for your actions again."</p>
<p>Jax stood slowly, then bowed politely before leaving quickly. Once he was gone, Echidna turned back to her partner. "Do you really think he learned his lesson?"</p>
<p>Charden shrugged his shoulders. "Only time will tell…"</p>
<p>Echidna stared at him for a second before speaking again. "What will you do if he does something like that again?"</p>
<p>The Blood Taoist gave her a weary look. "I… Don't know. All I can do is hope he gets the picture and stays put until he's ready."</p>
<p>Echidna frowned, sad to see her partner losing his patients easier these days. The stress of running this organization was starting to get to his normally calm demeanor and she didn't like seeing the man she loved being so distraught.</p>
<p>The woman reached out and massaged his shoulder slightly, giving him a warm smile as she spoke. "Why don't you relax for the rest of the day? You've been running yourself ragged."</p>
<p>Charden sighed as he leaned back into her caresses. "You know I can't. I still need to meet with Doctor about the improvements he's made on the Chronos drug. I'm also still waiting for an update from our undercover team."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and stood slowly. "I'll deal with Nica and the others. You deal with Doctor. After that, you'll rest whether you like it or not."</p>
<p>Charden gave her a small smile. "Thank you, my dear."</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't believe Creed ever took advantage of your loyalty…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna gave him one last smile before leaving. He barely had a chance to think about his lover for a moment longer before he heard a loud crash of thunder, followed by a bright flash of lightning a few feet away from him. Charden looked over and saw Doctor standing there with Aja and Aztec on either side of the large panther. Aztec started to slowly sway back and forth, but Aja pressed against the wolf, helping him stand from the apparent dizziness the sudden transportation had caused him. Charden actually felt a pang of guilt for the creature, knowing Aja's flashing all too well and the motion sickness it caused.</p>
<p>Doctor left his creatures and stepped over to Charden, waiting for his leader to gesture for him to sit. Once he did, he folded his hands on the table and smirked wildly at the man. "The drug is ready."</p>
<p>Charden blinked at his straightforward statement, but nodded proudly in response. "Good. Now we just need to get the Black Cat back here."</p>
<p>Doctor's mood changed suddenly as he glared at the blonde man. "We would have had him if you didn't let the <strong>boy </strong>get in the way."</p>
<p>Charden rubbed his eyes and sighed. "We're not getting into this conversation again. We've already met with the rest of the team and closed the subject and Jax has been properly reprimanded."</p>
<p>Kanzaki seemed to be personally offended by that statement. "Reprimanded? That's it? Did you send him to time out as well?"</p>
<p>Charden glared at the man. "Don't start, Doctor…" With a flick of his wrist, he took control of the man's arms, pinning them to the table as he spoke. "Or do I need to remind you how I'm beginning to handle your stubbornness?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and nodded his head. "Understood…"</p>
<p>The last few weeks, Charden had appeared to have taken a page out of Creed's book and was slowly becoming a bit more violent. Although Echidna didn't seem to like it, Doctor was pleased that his leader was finally starting to see what it actually took to run this group. The biggest issue he had with the normally passive man running the terrorist organization was he was too leaninent. While he had earned the respect of the rest of the group, Doctor was worried he was going to be too soft to stoop to the levels he knew they needed to stoop to in order to win.</p>
<p>
  <em>Being pinned down by his abilities is actually refreshing. I just hope Charden keeps this momentum going so we can do what needs to be done in the future.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden nodded and let the man go, then looked over at the creatures who seemed to be exploring the yard together, tails wrapped around each other as they walked. "And the beasts? How has it been going with them?"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled proudly as he watched his monstrous creations frolic as best as demons could. "Wonderfully. I still need Heartnet's DNA to further improve Aja's skills, but Aztec has grown quite beautifully. But that's thanks to the excess blood I took from Creed."</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes. "I get it, Doctor, you need the Black Cat. We're working on it."</p>
<p>Doctor was about to make a sarcastic comment, but stopped himself when he saw the warning his leader gave him. "Other than that, they are reacting to each other the way I expected. They are inseparable. Their bond is so strong that they refuse to be apart. That's the only reason Aztec is here now. He probably would have destroyed the lab if I left with Aja and not him."</p>
<p>That statement made Charden uneasy and he let it be known. "Doesn't that mean they're… codependent? Are you insinuating that about our former leaders?"</p>
<p>Doctor laughed loudly. "No, not at all. Well… Creed maybe a little, but certainly not Train. Similar to Train, Aja needs her alone time and I have to deal with a depressed Aztec during that time. You have to remember, they are beasts, as you put it earlier. The bond they've created is a pact between animals, not love between partners. Heartnet and Diskenth are humans who have made it clear they can exist outside of each other. Aja and Aztec see each other as their pact that they need to protect."</p>
<p>Charden laughed bitterly as he watched the creatures play with one another. It would have been cute if they weren't monsters. "I'd like to redirect you to your earlier statement about Creed being a different story. You remember how he was when Train left."</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but Creed was also not stable back then. His time apart from us and Chronos seems to have given him a bit of balance that before only Heartnet could provide him."</p>
<p>Charden eyed the beasts with a strange curiosity, then nodded. "True…" He turned back to Doctor with a serious look in his eyes. "How is it going with the nanomachines? Any new weapons to speak of? Any improvements with the children?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki's smirk widened and he adjusted his glasses. "Everything is going very well. In fact, better than well, it's been <strong>perfect</strong>. Every child has taken to the nanomachines wonderfully and those that have been infused with Hearnet and Diskenth DNA have shown a beautiful combination of the nanomachines and foriegn genes put into their bodies."</p>
<p>Charden cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"</p>
<p>Doctor's smile widened. "I think you'll just have to see for yourself when they're ready. But, trust me when I say… You will be <strong>very</strong> pleased…"</p>
<p>Charden looked him up and down, then nodded. "What about Jax? He seems to be doing well."</p>
<p>Doctor sighed in frustration. "As much as I dislike that boy, he's coming along better than anyone else. If he keeps training, he will be a valuable asset."</p>
<p>Charden smirked. "Hence why I went out of my way to keep him safe."</p>
<p>Doctor brushed his words away in frustration and stood. "Will there be anything else? I would like to get back to Alle before she starts something I have not approved of."</p>
<p>Charden nodded and waved him away, watching as he approached his creatures again. With a German command, a loud boom, and a flash, he was gone once more. The Apostles' leader leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, allowing himself a moment before he checked in on his partner and the other half of their team. However, before he even had a chance to open his eyes, he heard the door open once more and lifted his head to see the actress giving him a proud look.</p>
<p>Charden lifted his head and eyed her strangely. "Update?"</p>
<p>Echidna's illustrious smile grew as she nodded her elegant head. "Yes. Let's just say… We're in."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train sighed as he leaned over a piece of paper that held a recipe his friend was making. "Seriously, Creed, why can't you recruit Eve for this? You know I don't know what I'm doing here."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at his love as he placed a tray of chicken in the oven. "They're still not back yet. Also, watching you struggle is so much more fun. You can't deny me those simple pleasures in life."</p>
<p>Train mumbled under his breath. "My annoyance and ignorance should <strong>not </strong>amuse you…"</p>
<p>Creed looked over his shoulder at his beloved. "Well, it does when it's adorable."</p>
<p>Train made a strangled noise and picked up the paper to cover his face. "You say that about everything I do. That word has lost meaning when coming from you."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and turned back to face his beloved fully. "It's not my fault you fit the definition of the word so well. Either become less adorable, or get over it."</p>
<p>Train couldn't help the jubilant smile that spread across his face and tried to cover it up with the thin piece of paper that he held. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed peacefully at him. "You're aware that even that word coming from your mouth lights my heart on fire, right?"</p>
<p>Train tried to scoff, but it came out as a chuckle as he responded to the man. "And you're aware that you literally invited another Kyoko over for dinner tonight, right?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love's back as Train turned away from him and placed the recipe back on the counter. "Does it bother you that much that I invited them over, Train?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shook his head. "No… It actually only further proves how much you've changed. Your old demeanor wouldn't have given those unfortunate people a second glance let alone offer to cook them a free meal."</p>
<p>Creed beamed happily at his love's kind words, but spoke in a slightly regretful tone. "Please don't use that word so readily… Sven might come in here and set the kitchen on fire to get us out of it."</p>
<p>Train laughed and turned around so he could look fully at Creed, leaning his back against the counter and dropping the recipe he was looking at in the process. "What word? You mean fre-"</p>
<p>His words were cut off as Creed leapt forward and covered his face with his hand. "Shh! Yes! It's like a dog whistle to that man!"</p>
<p>Train blushed brightly at the contact, but made sure his eyes were mischievous as he looked at his sweeper partner and pulled Creed's hand away slightly to continue messing with the man. "Why did you agree to giving a <strong>free</strong> meal to a bunch of strangers, anyway?"</p>
<p>Creed glared at his beloved and clasped two hands over his mouth, giving Train a stern look as he spoke. "Seriously, Train! I didn't tell him yet!"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the man and pulled Creed's hand away gently, but kept his fingers wrapped around the man's digits. "Chill, Creed. He's not even here right now. But, why didn't you tell him?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and tangled his fingers with Train, his other hand resting on the kitchen counter that his Kitten's back leaned on, taking a step towards his beloved. "Because I didn't think he'd be okay with knowing I offered to cook, for free, for a bunch of people we just met. You know how he gets with money."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Yes, but is he wrong in this situation? It's not like we're flushed with cash right now."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned forward, resting his head gently on Train's chest as he spoke. "I know… But I couldn't just ignore that family's turmoil. That would have been heartless…"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart beginning to pick up speed as Creed moved a little closer to him, feeling the silver man's finger tangling with his own only made the heat in his chest worse. "That's… That's nice to hear…"</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head so he could look in his Kitten's eyes and frowned slightly. "Why? You know I was homeless at one point, right?"</p>
<p>Train blinked his eyes in confusion, but the heat in his heart did not lessen. "You were?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and caressed his love's face with the back of his hand. "Yes. When I was a kid my mother kicked me out. I was on the street until I tried to go home which is when… <strong>it</strong> happened… Then, I was homeless again until I joined Chronos."</p>
<p>Train didn't need to know what the man meant by 'it' and he could tell Creed didn't want to talk about it. Still, the cat wiped away the single tear that fell from his friend's eye and gave him a warm smile. "What happened to you when you were a kid was not your fault. It was self defense. And as long as I'm around, you'll always have a roof over your head."</p>
<p>Creed leaned into his love's touch and sighed blissfully. "Thank you, Train…" Seeing his Kitten was beginning to lose himself in the moment, Creed took another step closer and tried to bring the conversation back to the people coming over. "Can you explain to me why it's nice to hear that I care about providing these people a proper meal?"</p>
<p>Train's heart felt ready to leap out of his chest as his eyes met Creed's passionate blue ones, forgetting the question almost immediately after being asked it. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and moved even closer to his beloved, tightening the fingers that were twisted around Train's and moving his other arm so it was resting on the counter behind his love. "Why is it nice to hear that I care about feeding a homeless family?"</p>
<p>Train's breathing picked up speed as Creed's face moved even closer to his own, knowing he wasn't going to be able to control himself if the silver man moved any closer to him. "W-well, after hearing that story I understand more. But before I thought it was just… so uncharacteristic of you…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and moved his face even closer to Train. "Why did you think that before you heard my story?"</p>
<p>Train swallowed when he felt Creed's breath against his face, fighting the urge to press his lips against the other man's. "You never used to care about anyone other than me or yourself… Now you're making meals for people you barely know who are struggling making ends meet…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and moved his hand so it tangled into Train's hair earnestly, his body preparing itself for something it desperately wanted from his cat. "What can I say? You've changed my views on the world and the people in it. You've made me a more empathetic person, Kitten..."</p>
<p>Train barely registered the pet name Creed used on him since he was lost in Creed's eyes and lips. His entire body was on fire as the swordsman moved even closer to him and he licked his lips subconsciously in preparation for what his heart was begging to happen next. His hand wrapped its fingers around Creed's firmly, making sure it had a tight hold on the man as his other hand placed itself delicately on the swordsman's waist to pull him a little closer. He felt Creed's body obey his repressed desires as the silverette took another step forward, pressing their bodies against one another fervently as Train moved his face even closer to Creed's.</p>
<p>The cat smiled zealously as he felt Creed's breath slide down his neck and to his chest, shivering in pleasure at the contact and the thought of what could possibly happen next. He nuzzled his face against Creed's, not aware of how loving and affectionate he was since he was just listening to what his heart was asking him to do. All logic left Train as he followed his gut completely, pressing his forehead against Creed's as he looked profoundly into the other man's eyes.</p>
<p>"...What were we talking about?" Train asked through breathless words.</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and moved his face even close to his cat, brushing his lips gently against Train's as he spoke. "Do you really care about that, or do you just want to kiss me?"</p>
<p>Train felt himself closing the distance between them before pushing away from the man, jumping on the counter behind him as he took the recipe with him. "Wh-what the hell is rice wine vinegar, anyway? You're aware we're serving underaged people tonight, right?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted as his love jumped away from him, his arms still leaning on the counter as he lowered his head in defeat. "It's not <strong>actually</strong> wine, Train..."</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed over the paper, making sure to keep his distance since he still had the overwhelming urge to kiss the man. "Then what is it?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he lifted his head slightly to see his love. He could tell Train was purposefully changing the conversation to something completely off topic to prevent them from embracing one another again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, my dear Train, why do you have to be so difficult? You want it just as badly as I do, I can tell!</em>
</p>
<p>"In rice wine vinegar. They convert the alcohol into acetic acid which is made by fermenting the sugars in rice into alcohol, and then into acetic acid to make the vinegar. It has a mild, less acidic taste than white distilled vinegar, and is definitely sweeter."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the man's explanation. "So… We're making a sweet chicken sauce?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed despite the ever growing frustrating heat in his chest as he watched his beloved's naive face. "Tu as tellement de chance que tu es mignon." (1)</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the man, unable to control the flirtatious comment that left his lip. "Oh vraiment? Quel sort m'attendrait si je ne l'étais pas?" (2)</p>
<p>Creed licked his lips, pleased with how easy it was to get them back on a more amorous subject. "Voulez-vous que je vous montre?" (3)</p>
<p>When Train saw Creed move closer to him again, he jumped off the counter and made his way over to the cabinet they knew they had vinegar in. "L-Let's just use regular vinegar. I'm going to mess it up if I make something as complicated as <strong>that</strong>."</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder and saw the broken look on Creed's face and frowned painfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>That was my fault… I set him up for it. Why did I say that?</em>
</p>
<p>He knew the answer to that question already. His heart was beating so fast in his chest he was sure Creed could hear it and he felt like he was swimming in a pool of fire. As he crouched down to grab the glass bottle, he heard Creed sigh and walk over to the freezer, opening it to most likely attempt to cool himself down. Train turned to watch his friend, hating himself for continuing to subconsciously toy with the man's emotions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it really so bad if I kiss him? What… Harm could it do if I caved in to my desires right now?</em>
</p>
<p>Again, he knew the answer to that since he was sure kissing Creed now would only lead to something more heated in a matter of seconds. Sighing, Train stood up and faced the man, trying to change the subject again. "Did you set a timer for the chicken?"</p>
<p>Creed pulled his head out of the freezer and gave Train a startled look before cursing and pulling out his phone. He slammed the freeze door shut and set a timer, then smiled thankfully at his love. "By the way, we can't use regular vinegar. It's not the same. Did you not listen to my explanation at all?"</p>
<p>Train pouted and threw his arms in the air. "I did! I just know I'm going to mess it up! Why did you give <strong>that </strong>part to <strong>me?</strong>"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and took a gentle hold of his love's wrist to lead him back to the paper that held the recipe. "I believe I already answered that question."</p>
<p>Train groaned as he allowed himself to be led back to the one area he didn't want to go to. "Why did you have to trust me with <strong>that</strong> part…?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a sincere smile as he picked the recipe off the floor and placed it back on the counter. "Because I trust you with everything, Train."</p>
<p>Train blushed at the man's sweet smile and turned away quickly, snatching the paper from him and attempted to read the words it held. "Wh-whatever…" Without looking at Creed, he pointed an accusing finger at the man. "Don't."</p>
<p>Creed laughed again and shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't say anything."</p>
<p>Train eyed him wearily from the corner of his eye. "This time…"</p>
<p>Creed leaned on the counter and watched his beloved fondly as Train tried to figure out what to do with the recipe. After a few minutes of staring, he sighed longingly and leaned over the paper with his love. "It's really not that hard, Train. Just follow the instructions."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the paper. "I understand that. It's just… I'm worried about measuring something wrong or leaving out a certain ingredient because I'm so nervous about messing it up."</p>
<p>Creed pouted. "Why are you so worried around messing it up?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Because I don't want my incompetence to make your cooking look bad."</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly and patted Train's hand gently. "You're so sweet, Train…"</p>
<p>Train glanced at the hand that patted his, then back at Creed's face. His heart started beating fast again as their eyes locked and he felt himself leaning forward slightly, his eyes falling to the other man's lips once more. When he noticed Creed leaning towards him as well, Train pulled his face and hand away, turning his back to the swordsman.</p>
<p>"A-are you gonna keep staring at me or help me?" Train leaned his elbow on the counter, then rested his head in his hand as he tried to read the recipe that he had already gone through a thousand times.</p>
<p>Creed watched his beloved's back, stopping himself from turning Train around and kissing him passionately and took a deep breath. He stepped past his love and to one of the cabinets. "We'll need honey and soy sauce too. I'll get that."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him in confusion. "Honey <strong>and</strong> soy sauce? Just what the hell are we making?"</p>
<p>Despite how upset he was at constantly being rejected, Creed couldn't help but laugh at his love's uninformed culinary brain. "It's kind of a sweet chicken, like you said. I've never done it before, so we'll have to see how it turns out before we put it in our meal rotation."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "If <strong>you've</strong> never made it before, what makes you think <strong>I</strong> can?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around and gave him another innocent smile. "Because, like I said before, I trust you."</p>
<p>Train glared at the man despite his blushing cheeks. "Or you just enjoy seeing me get flustered and frustrated."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and put the new ingredients down on the counter next to his love, poking Train's nose lovingly. "Maybe."</p>
<p>Train attempted to smack the man's hand away, but Creed only grabbed his wrist and spun him around so the cat's back was against his chest, wrapping his arm around his beloved's shoulder as the other slithered around his waist. Train felt himself freeze a little, then relax as Creed held him closer, the silver man's breath tumbling down his neck as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.</p>
<p>"Is this sweeper life dulling your skills, or did you <strong>want</strong> me to catch you?" Creed made sure his lips brushed against his Kitten's ear as he spoke, making one last attempt to kiss the man before he gave up for the evening.</p>
<p>Train shook his head, the gesture coming out far more abandoned than he meant it to. "If anything, the sweeper life has cleared my head and made me stronger than ever."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and nuzzled his face against Train's cheek. "Then why are you trapped in my arms like a rat?"</p>
<p>Train scoffed, unaware of how shaky his voice sounded as he spoke. "How dare you? I'm a cat. The <strong>Black Cat</strong>, in fact. Don't forget it."</p>
<p>Creed moved his face closer to Train's, his lips caressing the golden man's cheek as he spoke. "Oh… I never will, my cat…"</p>
<p>With one swift movement, Creed turned Train around and pushed him against the kitchen counter. Train did nothing to stop the man as Creed pressed his lips intensely against his own, surprised he had been able to resist his strong desires for as long as he did since he knew that kiss was what he wanted more than anything else in the world at that moment. As soon as their lips met, the cat felt rockets exploding in his chest and his arm slid up Creed's back and clutched his shoulder tightly. Train used one arm to pull the swordsman's body so it was flushed against his own, his other arm tangling itself in Creed's hair as he massaged the silver man's tongue with his own.</p>
<p>The swordsman wrapped his arms around Train's waist and gripped his love to his chest earnestly, making sure his cat couldn't leave his grasp even if he wanted. However, after hearing the moan that left Train's mouth, Creed was sure his Kitten wanted this kiss just as much as he did. The swordsman plunged his tongue deep into Train's mouth, tasting and touching every inch of the other man that he could. He felt himself moaning with his beloved, pressing Train closer to his body as he deepened the kiss even further.</p>
<p>Train had been longing so terribly to feel the man's tongue caress his own that he welcomed the appendage to enter his mouth even further, leaning his head back slightly to give Creed more access. He tightened his hold on Creed's shoulder and pulled him even closer, twirling their tongues together as the world slipped away from him, leaving only him and the swordsman in the vacant kitchen. The cat's other hand gripped tightly at Creed's hair, pressing their lips closer together as he sucked earnestly at the other man's tongue.</p>
<p>Creed's entire body was consumed by the heat of his passion for the man in his arms and he allowed that passion to take over. As he held onto Train's waist tightly, he lifted his love up and onto the counter, then wrapped his arms around the gunman's back to pull them against each other once more. Creed moaned heavenly as he moved Train closer to him, his heart beating as one with his love's as he held tightly to his beloved, desperate to taste and feel as much of his Kitten as he could. He twirled and spun his tongue eagerly around Train's, moaning and groaning lustfully at each taste and sensation he received.</p>
<p>"Mmm… Train…" Creed moaned between breaths, knowing their kiss was getting out of control quickly and not feeling the urge to slow it down at all. "I love you so much…"</p>
<p>Train pulled Creed's face closer and returned the silver man's moan with a passionate one of his own, his brain not registering the sound he made or swordsman's words since all he could sense was the other man's lips and tongue massaging and caressing his own. He felt Creed's hand slowly slid up the front of his shirt and he sighed lewdly, his body ready to move to the next level despite knowing he promised himself he wouldn't until he figured out what he wanted out of their relationship. Train leaned back a little, pulling Creed's face with him as he spread his legs to allow the other man more access, his logical side checking out as his animalistic side took over.</p>
<p>Creed felt his love's leg's separate and took the invitation with glee. He took a step forward and slipped his other hand up Train's shirt, his nimble fingers exploring every inch of the gunman, basking in each moan his Kitten let out, relishing how his perfect smooth skin and firm muscles felt beneath his finger tips. When Train wrapped both of his hands behind his head and tangled them harshly into his silver locks, Creed moved his hands up to Train's nipples and rubbed his thumb across each of them once. Hearing his beloved's breathing get faster and moans get louder, Creed did it again and again rejoicing in the canorous music Train made.</p>
<p>Feeling Train pull him closer, Creed following readily and kept one hand caressing, massaging, and pinching one of his nipples while the other traveled down to his thigh and began stroking the strong muscle there. As Train spread his legs further, Creed slowly slid his fingers down to his inner thigh, then slowly up to the area between his legs. He didn't touch Train's member yet, since he was still savoring the kiss and the feel of his beloved twitching against the work his fingers were doing against his chest. Slowly, while Train was too preoccupied delving thoroughly into his mouth and reveling in the sensations of the other man's fingers that were insistent on caressing his nipples, Creed snuck his other hand further up his love's thigh, only inches away from the area between his legs. Before he moved closer, Creed wiggled his fingers a little, allowing them to brush against the fabric of his pants to see if Train was going to stop him.</p>
<p>When he heard Train let out an excited moan and pulled at his hair slightly, Creed inched his hand even closer and pressed his fingertips lightly against his beloved's slowly hardening shaft. Train gasped into Creed's mouth, then dove his tongue back in to taste more of the man, unknowingly pulling the swordsman even closer as he wrapped his leg around Creed. Desiring to hear, taste, and feel more of his Kitten, Creed pressed his hand fully between Train's legs and began moving it back and forth, massaging his love's member with the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>Train gasped again, louder this time when he felt Creed's hand take a gentle hold of him and moved back and forth. The voice in his head was telling him to stop, but the further Creed took their kiss, the more muted that voice became. Every sensation he was receiving from the man was addictive and his heart, soul, and body craved for more. Train caressed every inch of the other man's mouth that he could, twirling and spinning with the muscle in Creed's mouth, clinging to hair tightly as the silver man jerked him off from over his pants.</p>
<p>Creed pulled away from the kiss and moved his lips to Train's neck, sucking gently at his skin so he could hear more of his beloved's cries. As he hit the spot just below his chin, Train arched his back slightly and pulled Creed closer to his neck, shaking with excitement at the idea of what the swordsman was trying to work him up enough for. When Creed nibbled at his neck, Train swallowed heavily and nuzzled the side of his face into his ex-partner's silver hair.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train whispered, not aware of how lascivious his voice sounded. "Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed's heart erupted in passion when he heard his cat's voice say his name with a level of lust the silver man didn't think was possible and moved his hand even faster against his nipple and penis. He bit down on Train's neck, then twirled his tongue around his skin hungrily before sucking and nipping at it sensually. When Train arched his back again and tightened his hold on Creed, the silver man responded by gripping his love firmly between his legs, causing the cat to cry out louder than he intended to.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train moaned again, his heart beating against his chest with a speed that matched a humming bird's wings. "Creed… I…. I…"</p>
<p>Creed pulled his head away and pressed his forehead against Train's locking eyes with his love as he made sure his hands continued lovingly assaulting his Kitten's body. "Yes, Kitten?"</p>
<p>Train's whole body caught fire at the use of Creed's pet name for him and felt his lips beginning to move on their own, no longer able to hold back what his heart had been imploring him to say for quite a while now. As Creed's hand pinched his nipples and moved even faster between his legs, Train tried to stop himself, but knew his words were inevitable. He knew that Creed was inevitable.</p>
<p>"Creed… I lo-"</p>
<p>However, a beeping coming from Creed's pocket cut the cat's sentence off and brought them both out of their stupor as Train opened his eyes, but did not push Creed away. The swordsman growled angrily and ripped his phone out of his pocket, slamming it with his thumb to make the noise stop before throwing it bitterly to the ground. He attempted to engage Train in the kiss once more, trying to get his beloved to complete his declaration.</p>
<p>"Finish your sentence, Train..." Creed couldn't help how excited his voice sounded, even though he tried to act as if he was as cool as a cucumber as latched back onto his cat's neck.</p>
<p>Train blinked a few times, trying to bring himself back to reality before Creed pulled him back into their concupiscent embrace. As Creed attacked his neck again, Train moaned, then shook his head and pushed at the silver man's shoulders to move Creed away from him and stop his ex-partner from sucking at his neck again. Creed whined as Train pushed him away, allowing his face to move, but did not remove his hands from his love's chest or pants.</p>
<p>Train gave him a stern but sorrowful look, his heart dropping to his stomach at the abrupt halt of their intimate contact, but knowing he had to stop before he said something he might regret later. "You need to take the food out of the oven… Before we ruin dinner."</p>
<p>Creed pulled away slightly, but not enough that their lips did touch when he talked. "That's not what you were going to say and you know it…"</p>
<p>Train frowned and grabbed Creed's wrists to stop the man's hands from caressing his body. "You don't know that. Now hurry up before you burn the chicken."</p>
<p>Creed growled in frustration and pulled his hands free of Train's grip and continued what he had been doing to his love's body. "I don't care. You taste better than any meal I could ever make…"</p>
<p>Train stifled a smile as he felt Creed kiss him again, then pushed the man off him once more. "I think our guests would disagree."</p>
<p>Creed growled and wrapped his arms around his love's back and pulled Train so he was solidly trapped in his embrace. "They don't get to taste you like this. No one does… Only I can…"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart beat faster and blushed, but cocked an eyebrow at Creed as he pressed his lips against his own again, his tongue diving into his mouth once more, making it difficult for the cat to concentrate on his ex-partner's avaricious words that floated dazedly through his head. He slowly began to return the kiss, the heat in his chest quickly swelling to an extreme level before he shook his head violently and pushed Creed off him again.</p>
<p>"No. You can't. No one can right now." Train's voice was attritional as he spoke and stared longingly into Creed's eyes.</p>
<p>Creed whimpered and rested his forehead against Train's chest, relishing the feeling of his love's breath rolling down his back as he tightened his hold on his beloved. "I know, Train… I know…"</p>
<p>Train sulked as he tried to pull away from Creed in an attempt to push him away, but the other man had apparently decided he was not going anywhere since he seemed to refuse to let go. "Go take the food out before we burn the house down."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and tightened his hold on Train. "No. What were you going to say, Train?"</p>
<p>Train blinked, knowing Creed asked a question, but his tone of voice made it sound like a statement. "I-I told you, I was going to tell you to take the chicken out."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "No you weren't and you know it. What were you going to say?"</p>
<p>Train made sure to keep his hands off Creed, but didn't bother trying to push the silver man away since he seemed intent on keeping him where he was. "N-nothing, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed growled a little under his breath as his beloved turned his face away from him. Keeping one arm wrapped firmly around Train's back, Creed used his other hand to grab Train's chin and forced their eyes to meet. "Just say it, Train."</p>
<p>Train sat there frozen, not sure what to do as Creed slowly moved his lips closer again for another kiss. After a few minutes, the cat forced his head out of Creed's grasp and whispered under his breath. "Drop it, Creed… Please?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at his love for a few seconds. "Anything you want, Train…" He wept sadly as he gazed earnestly at his love, his body still on fire, still refusing to pull his arms away from Train. He snuggled his head against his beloved's cheek and whispered longingly into Train's ear, hoping his Kitten would receive his question positively. "To be continued…?"</p>
<p>Train stared at Creed for a moment, not sure how to answer the question.</p>
<p>
  <em>His possessive words actually broke me out of the kiss more than anything else… We need to talk about that and what's been going on between us before anything like this can happen again… Although, I guess I've said that before.</em>
</p>
<p>Since Creed's birthday, Train had been on his best behavior, but that didn't change how much he <strong>wanted</strong> to be with the swordsman again. He desired Creed in both a romantic and sexual way, but he managed to keep finding excuses outside of Saya to say no. Since he still wasn't sure what the woman would have wanted for him, Train started to think of other reasons to deny his heart and Creed their pleasures and it seemed like this time he was honing in on those words his ex-lover chose to whisper adoringly to him.</p>
<p>Seeing Creed still giving him those pleading, puppy dog eyes, Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Just as the cat was about to respond, he heard the door open and Sven's voice yelling angrily at Kyoko over something the girl apparently purchased.</p>
<p>"Why the <strong>hell</strong> did you need a giant pink cat?! And how the hell did you sneak it into the cart without me noticing?!"</p>
<p>Kyoko made a pleased squeal as she answered the man's furious question with a happy voice. "It's for Kuro-sama, of course! And don't question Kyoko's methods! If I told you, then I wouldn't be able to get away with it again."</p>
<p>"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I WANT TO KNOW!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed Creed a little more purposefully away, forcing the man to let go of him. "We'll talk about this later, Creed. Also about that slightly possessive comment you just made."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion, not sure what he meant, but whined sadly as his love jumped off the counter and left the kitchen to greet their friends. Sighing longingly at his love's back and ignoring when Kyoko embraced Train too tightly, Creed turned around and pulled the chicken out of the oven, trying to push aside his aching and bleeding heart in favor of a menial hobby he picked up mostly to distract him, but also to bring his love more joy.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does he mean by 'possessive comment'? I thought he liked when I spoke that way… I always saw it as a bit of dirty talk we shared.</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding it would have to be a conversation for later, Creed went back to the glaze his beloved had never made and began making it himself. He listened to his love yell at Kyoko and smiled a yearning, sad smile, then felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Creed looked over his shoulder to see Eve looking up at him, handing him his phone that he had thrown on the ground just a few moments earlier.</p>
<p>Creed smiled kindly at her and took it, then went back to what he was doing. "Thank you, Eve. I'm happy to see the screen didn't crack."</p>
<p>Eve frowned, knowing the man well enough to know when he was upset and pulled out her phone to send him something. When Creed jumped and looked at his screen, Eve pocketed her device and stepped away from the man and towards the door.</p>
<p>"It's from me. I took it a while ago and I've been waiting for the right moment to send it to you." She heard Sven yelling at both Train and Kyoko now and she decided they probably needed her help, so he left the kitchen quickly.</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her in confusion, then clicked his phone open to see what the girl had sent him. His lips curled into an elegant, mirthful smile as he eyed the picture on his phone's screen. It was one of him and Train sleeping on the couch at the mansion. They had fallen asleep on the couch several times during their time there, but this one was special since Train was resting peacefully in his arms, his love's back pressed against his chest with Creed's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him as close to his body as he could. Train's face looked as crude as it always did when he was sleeping, but it never failed to lift Creed's heart and spirits. Creed's face was showing utter delight and happiness as he nestled the side of his face into Train's hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>I still don't know how I was able to get him in such a cuddly position, but I guess it must have been because he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed remembered that moment all too well. It was a few days after Train initially came back from seeing Lin at the hospital and apparently still hadn't been sleeping well. The swordsman was already laying on the couch, watching television as he waited for his beloved to come home and was surprised when Train sat next to him. After sitting there for a few minutes and speaking incoherently, the gunman eventually fell over and snuggled his back into Creed which was something the silver man wasn't going to turn down in a million years. He took that opportunity to cuddle his love as close as he could and fell asleep with Train in his arms. After that, Train started to crawl into bed with him almost every night, since his cat claimed it stopped him from having night terrors.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Eve take this picture while we were sleeping? Why did she do that?</em>
</p>
<p>He clutched his phone to his chest and turned around to thank the girl, but saw she had already left to try to calm down whatever situation was happening in the living room. Creed frowned and stepped to the doorway that led to the room his friends were in, trying to figure out what the commotion was about.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Sven said, waving his arms angrily at Train.</p>
<p>Train sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing Kyoko and the stuffed cat away angrily. "Because it's easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission."</p>
<p>Sven growled in frustration, then glanced at Creed standing in the kitchen. "Do you trust these people…?"</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Sven sighed in annoyance and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe <strong>I'm </strong>the one saying this… But didn't Sephiria tell us to be careful with new people? How do we know they aren't Apostles that infiltrated Creed's school?"</p>
<p>Train laughed and smacked the green sweeper's shoulder. "Really, Sven?! You think the Apostles recruited a homeless family and then got them to invade a music school just to get to Creed? There are <strong>so</strong> many better ways to get to us than to use a kid, her parents, and an old man. Right, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart freeze a little at Sven's idea, barely registering his love's words as he tried to process this new bit of information. "...It's almost <strong>too</strong> obvious of a plan…"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him. "Are you seriously considering this to be a possibility? Are we just not supposed to trust <strong>anyone</strong> anymore? Do you really think the Apostles would try to get to us by taking over an old woman's music school?"</p>
<p>Sven answered for Creed since the silver man seemed to be working through the idea in his head. "Why is it so hard to believe? Isn't Chronos keeping an eye on the school because they think Charden might come after Creed's friends?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "They said the chances of that are slim. Sephiria is more confident they'll go after you, Kyoko, Eve, or Rinslet since you're essentially our family."</p>
<p>"But aren't those musicians also Creed's family?" Sven's voice was stern as he spoke. "And you're close with Anastasia as well. I think it makes sense they'd concentrate their forces on them just as much as us."</p>
<p>"They are also less capable of defending themselves…" Creed added to Sven's comment, his mind still working out the possibility of this idea. "And Charden might know Chronos has more eyes on us than on them. Especially with Lin out of commission at the moment, Sephiria would want to double her surveillance on us since the Apostles purposefully went for him to make us more vulnerable…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the silver man. "...Why would the Apostles recruit a homeless family to attack a music school? That makes no sense."</p>
<p>Sven sighed. "Unless they're lying about being homeless and it's all an act."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart shaking a little. "And Anastasia has a soft spot for troubled people… She even took Aliane under her wing…"</p>
<p>Train didn't like how somber Creed was beginning to sound and took a step towards him, placing a caring hand on his shoulder as he looked warmly into his eyes. "Creed… Anastasia wouldn't just let anyone in her school. She's a smart woman with a good judge of character. There's no way the Apostles could pull one over on her."</p>
<p>Creed tried to smile at his love's kind words, but his heart was still beating anxiously. "But she has a blind spot for people who are down on their luck, you know that. It's possible she's ignoring the signs in favor of listening to her caring heart."</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So… Do you really think we've just invited the Apostles over for dinner?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head slightly. "I… I don't know, but I think it's important we're on guard at least."</p>
<p>"Should we bring this up with Anastasia?" Eve chimed in quickly. "She knows them better. Won't she be able to tell us more about them?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the girl. "I don't think that would work. She's more stubborn than Train and me combined. If I brought this up to her and gave her the idea that we didn't trust her judgement when it comes to her students, she might freak out."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Isn't that better than inviting potential Apostles into our home?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "That's not what I meant… Anastasia is a generous and kind hearted woman, but she's also fiercely protective of those she cares about. I know she cares about <strong>me</strong>, but if she thinks I'm questioning who she let's into her school, she'll probably just clam up and refuse to talk about it. She's good at that…"</p>
<p>Train saw his friend's sad expression, trying to think of what he could say to make the man feel better, but knowing he was right. "If I were to entertain this idea, and I'm not saying that I am, Anastasia would probably be embarrassed beyond recognition and refuse to take in any new students. Or, as Creed just said, shut down completely."</p>
<p>"Or blame us and cut us off…" Creed's voice was growing distant as he spoke, thinking of a future without his teacher and beginning to feel cold.</p>
<p><em>I'm such an idiot… I trust Anastasia so completely and I was so excited to receive the news that I would start running the school with her that I put her in potential danger. The idea that she's been potentially not only welcoming them into her business but </em><em><strong>teaching</strong></em> <em>an Apostles member sickens me.</em></p>
<p>"I'm so stupid…" Creed mumbled under his breath, not aware he had spoken the words out loud.</p>
<p>Train frowned at Creed and approached him again, putting both his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly as he rested his forehead against the silver man's. "That won't happen, Creed. She wouldn't just abandon you. No matter what you do."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved, fighting the urge to kiss him again as he gazed reverently into his genuine, golden eyes and nodded slowly. "You're right, Train…"</p>
<p>As if sensing the passionate tension that was beginning to brew between his partners, Sven sighed deeply and rubbed his face, trying to cut the prurient force with his words to break up whatever was happening between them. "Alright, so we don't ask Anastasia. What do we do then? Just let them come over and act like we're not suspicious?"</p>
<p>Creed was too lost in his love to respond to Sven, but when Train patted his shoulders again and pulled away, he suddenly registered his words and shook his head to try and form an answer for the green sweeper. Creed frowned at his friends, working out in his rational, plan oriented mind the outcomes they could possibly face.</p>
<p>Slowly, his frown changed to a smile as a thought occurred to him. "Before I answer that, I want to state that I trust Anastasia almost as much as I trust Train." He looked at his beloved and smirked as Train blushed. "But… If we want to err on the side of caution… I think we <strong>should </strong>keep the dinner on and act like we're not suspicious."</p>
<p>Sven felt his jaw drop and he took his head in shock. "What?! Why?"</p>
<p>Creed folded his arms across his chest and leaned on the doorway as he spoke. "Since we know Anastasia won't take well to the conversation, I suggest we just learn as much about them as possible on our own. If they aren't who they say they are, they'll have to slip up at some point."</p>
<p>Sven wasn't convinced. "If they <strong>are</strong> the Apostles, they definitely <strong>won't</strong> slip up. Or tonight will just end in a giant fight."</p>
<p>"So?" Creed said calmly. "Even if we don't know their abilities, we still outnumber them."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but only by one. And we already know I'm not nearly as useful against them as the rest of you are."</p>
<p>Creed noticed Eve perk up at her guardian's open admission of her strength and smiled at the girl before he spoke. "Train and I count for at least two extra people and if they are new members of the Apostles, they're skills won't be as tailored as ours. That would be why Charden would send them under cover. Because they can't take us in a fight on their own. They need the element of surprise."</p>
<p>Train started to piece together what Creed was saying and nodded in agreement. "So, essentially, we're trying to befriend the enemy."</p>
<p>Creed put a hand up to stop his beloved, smiling warmly at him. "I'm not saying they're the enemy. As I stated, I trust Anastasia. I don't think she'd get duped so easily. However… as the old saying goes: Keep you friends close and your enemies closer."</p>
<p>"Hear, hear!" Train shouted as he threw his fist in the air. Kyoko mimicked his enthusiasm, copying his motion even though the cat was pretty sure she wasn't paying attention and grumbled as she beamed brightly up at him.</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love and addressed the rest of his friends. "But we can't act like we're suspicious. After all, this is just a dinner with new friends."</p>
<p>Eve nodded, then sat on the couch. "This idea makes sense to me. And I won't act skeptical."</p>
<p>Sven watched as Creed smiled happily at her, then turned to him. He didn't like the plan, but knew he didn't have a say in the matter since it seemed like everyone else was on board. "Why don't you all take to my plans like you take to Creed's?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled quietly at the man. "<strong>We</strong> do. It's Train that doesn't."</p>
<p>Sven tossed an angry glare at the cat, who had the decency to look ashamed as he put his hand behind his head and jumped over the couch to sit next to Eve. The green sweeper sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's probably too late to cancel anyway…"</p>
<p>"YAY! Sven's on board!" Train yelled as he threw his hands in the air again.</p>
<p>Sven gave the cat a sour look as Kyoko cheered with him and attempted to jump on his lap. Eve decided to ignore them all and picked up the book she left on the table to start reading again and Creed simply giggled at his cat who was pushing Kyoko off him and onto the floor. He allowed himself the vision of his sweeper family for a few more moments before sighing happily and stepping back into the kitchen to finish dinner.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is never what I imagined my life to be, but now that I have it… I can't imagine it any other way.</em>
</p>
<p>He heard a knock at the door then listened as he heard his beloved scramble off the couch to answer it, but Creed could tell by the undignified way his Kitten answered the door that he was really just using it as an excuse to get away from Kyoko. As soon as the door opened, he knew it was Anastasia since Train sounded excited to see whoever it was and as much of an extrovert his love was, he wouldn't give such a warm welcome to people he just met.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind that I brought Aimee with me. It's not really like she has anywhere else to go." Anastasia allowed Train to take her coat as she stepped into the room and followed Aimee to the couch.</p>
<p>Train gave Sven a warning look before he could protest about feeding someone else for free, beamed cheekily at the woman. "I actually think Creed assumed she would be coming."</p>
<p>"I did!" Creed shouted from the kitchen, not bothering to leave as he drained some water that held broccoli.</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed loud enough for her student to hear him. "Good! And we came with empty stomachs! As I'm sure our other guests will be."</p>
<p>Sven knew he was going to say something he would regret, so he decided to leave the room instead. He wanted to get changed before the new people arrived anyway.</p>
<p>Train frowned as he watched Sven leave. He understood why the man was uneasy about the whole situation and as much as he didn't think it was true, Train was glad he thought of it and brought it up. On the off chance that they were part of the Apostles, it was good that they were prepared now.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's better to prepare for the worst and expect the best, right?</em>
</p>
<p>"Are they not here yet?" Anastasia asked as she looked around the house.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "No, we're hiding them in the back. Of course they're not here yet. <strong>You're </strong>early!"</p>
<p>The woman laughed. "No, I'm just stuck on musician time. They probably are too, so I'll expect they'll be here any minute."</p>
<p>Train sighed at her comment. "I hope not… Creed still needs to finish."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's pretty much finished, Train. I figured they'd all be early anyway for that reason." Creed peeked his head out of the kitchen and smirked at Train.</p>
<p>Train pouted. "But I didn't get to help…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and giggled. "You had your chance and you <strong>kissed</strong> it away."</p>
<p>Train felt his face turn a bright shade of red at Creed's words and hid his face from everyone else by turning away from the group. He glared at the silver man who simply smiled and winked at him, which only made the redness of his face worse.</p>
<p>Hearing another knock at the door, Train felt relieved that the rest of the guests arrived and would save him from the embarrassment Creed seemed more than happy to put him through. Before he could answer the door, Eve was already standing there and welcoming the people in. Nica was the first to enter, followed soon by her husband with the grandfather and Aliane coming in after them. As the adults greeted the room with pleasant smiles and were slowly introduced to the sweepers, Aliane scanned the area to find a certain Black Cat she had been looking forward to seeing since they met at the school. Once she laid eyes on him, she gave Train a perky smile and ran into the room.</p>
<p>"Hello, Sugarplum!"</p>
<p>Train groaned as the girl jumped on the couch and embraced him tightly. Kyoko gasped wildly and pointed an accusing finger at her crush as this new girl. "KURO-SAMA, HOW COULD YOU?!"</p>
<p>Aliane glared at the girl as she sat herself on Train's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who's Kuro-sama?"</p>
<p>"That's what Kyoko calls Train." Eve said in her normal monotone voice as she showed the guests where they could hang their coats.</p>
<p>She frowned as she noticed how thin and torn they were, positive the outerwear wasn't enough to protect them from the chilly air. Winter may have been reaching its end, but that didn't mean it was time to pack up the sweaters and take out the shorts. Knowing they would be looking for any signs of whether or not they could trust these people, Eve made a mental note of that, since it was a point in the direction they were just a normal family who was having a hard time.</p>
<p>Aliane made a strange face the mention of another girl's name. "Who's Kyoko?"</p>
<p>Kyoko fumed at the girl who was still on Train's lap. "Kyoko is Kyoko!"</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Okay, but who is Kyoko?"</p>
<p>Kyoko puffed out a breath of smoke as she glared at the other girl which seemed to amuse her more than anything else. "Oooh, do you speak in the third person? That's so… <strong>dumb</strong>."</p>
<p>Before Kyoko could start throwing punches, Train stood quickly which pushed the girl off him, but made it seem like he didn't mean to. "I'm gonna go see if Creed needs help."</p>
<p>Creed heard his beloved and chuckled lightly. "I'm good, Train."</p>
<p>Train ignored his friend and made his way to the kitchen. "I'll be the judge of that."</p>
<p>When his cat entered, Creed smirked at him. "You already know how good I am, Train…"</p>
<p>Train's face got hot again and he brushed the man's amorous words away in favor of trying to help anyway. "Would you cool it? I'm just trying to save myself from my fans."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "So you're hiding from your fans with the man who's probably your <strong>biggest</strong> fan?"</p>
<p>Train scowled at him, not bothering to cover his flustered face as tried to grab one of the trays off the counter. "You know what I mean…"</p>
<p>Creed purred as he grabbed Train's wrist to stop the man from taking the food and pulled his beloved a little closer, just to mess with him. "No, I don't. Explain it to me."</p>
<p>Train swallowed and shook his head. "Creed, there are people literally in the next room. Do you have to be so… <strong>forward</strong>?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "Yes, but only because you have to be so cute."</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but smirk back at him, pulling his wrist free as he tried to grab the same tray again. "Is this the thanks I get to checking to see if you're doing a good job in here?"</p>
<p>Seeing his Kitten blush, Creed wrapped his arm around Train's waist, spinning them around once so the cat was facing the opposite direction he was in before. "I'd <strong>love </strong>for you to remember how <strong>good </strong>of a job I can do again, Train. I'd love that more than anything else in the world…"</p>
<p>With his arm still around Train's waist, Creed poked his nose, dabbing him a little with the glaze he made for the chicken before pulling away and avoiding a slap from his Kitten. He grabbed the tray of food he had prepared and made his way towards their company, but never broke eye contact with his cat. He winked at his love's flustered face and stepped out of the kitchen backwards so he could continue talking to Train.</p>
<p>"But I really am good, Train. Everything is ready to be served. Just grab that pot there." Creed pointed with his elbow at said pot, then spun back around and placed the tray he was holding on the small dining room table. "I hope everyone is over with a buffet style. We don't really have the space to seat this many people at our table."</p>
<p>Nica approached him and gave him a warm smile, patting his shoulder kindly as she spoke. "This is far better than that motel or a soup kitchen… Thank you so much for inviting us over."</p>
<p>"How long have you been at the motel for?" Sven had apparently re-entered the room during the time their guests had arrived and was already starting to drill them.</p>
<p>Creed assumed they had all been introduced at that point, but gave Sven a warning look, silently asking him to tread lightly before turning back into the kitchen to help Eve grab plates for everyone. As he stepped in, Train stepped out and Creed couldn't help himself as he pinched his love's cheek, getting more sauce on it and making his Kitten sputter in annoyance. He knew that meant Train was going to have to wash his face off, but it was worth it to Creed if it meant he could flirt with the man.</p>
<p>Watts groaned at Sven's question, leaning back on the couch, legs sprawled as he took up entirely too much room for a man of his small stature. "Six loooong months…"</p>
<p>Nica sighed and nodded. "Actually, six and a half now." She turned to her husband and gave him a sad look. "It's better than the streets, Sweetheart…"</p>
<p>Watts sighed and nodded his head. "True…"</p>
<p>Kenneth beamed happily from the chair he sat in. "I actually kind of like the soup kitchen!"</p>
<p>Watts glared at him. "Then you go eat their food…"</p>
<p>"DON'T YELL AT GRANDPA!" Aliane shouted, making the whole room freeze for a second.</p>
<p>Sven glanced at Creed as he walked back into the living room, cocking a suspicious eyebrow at him. Creed shook his head quickly and gestured for him to be quiet, which seemed to be enough to tell the man that wasn't a reaction that pointed towards them being the enemy. The green man watched as Nica approached her daughter and spoke to her in a soothing voice before she calmed down.</p>
<p>Eve handed Aliane a plate, watching closely as her mother took a seat next to her on the couch and ran her fingers lovingly through her daughter's hair. Even Watts was beginning to act affectionate as he reached his hand out to rub her knee soothingly. That was another mental note that Eve made, but the biggest note she took was when she looked into the girl's eyes, searching for any signs of kindness she might have.</p>
<p>Eve was good at keeping her cool, so it didn't seem strange when she locked eyes for an extended amount of time with the girl. "Do you go to school?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at Eve, then took the plate offered to her with a small smile on her face. "Does the music school count?"</p>
<p>Nica sighed and shook her head. "We move around so much she's never able to make it through a year. This is the longest we've stayed in one place."</p>
<p>Watts added to his wife's comment as he also took a plate offered to him. "Even when we do, she doesn't last long. She's very smart, but the school systems we've been a part of haven't been able to handle her."</p>
<p>That comment seemed to trigger Alaine again as she folded her arms across her chest and threw the plate to the ground. "It's not fair! I want to live a normal teenage life and make friends and kiss boys and all that stupid junk teens do." She paused and seemed to think her words over, then smirked deviously. "Although, I don't think any boys will be as cute as Train is."</p>
<p>Kyoko made a disgusted look at her, about to open her mouth only to have it shut quickly when Creed shoved a plate in her hand and gestured for her to get food. Kyoko pouted, but nodded in compliance to his command, walking to the table and piling food on her plate. Creed glanced down the hall where Train had gone, knowing he was washing his face off and grateful he didn't have to be here for that comment. As adorable as he thought Train was when he was annoyed, he wanted tonight to be as drama free as possibly.</p>
<p>
  <em>That'll make it easier to get to know who these people are so we know if we can trust them or not.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve watched as the girl's parents calmed her down again, then frowned as she glanced at Creed before offering something she wasn't sure was going to work. "I could… tutor you if you'd like."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "We can't afford a tutor! The only reason she gets oboe lessons is because Anastasia doesn't charge."</p>
<p>Eve shook her head. "I won't charge."</p>
<p>Sven began to protest, but Creed shut him up the same way he did Kyoko, pushing him toward the food as he walked over Anastasia, Aimee, and Kenneth to give them plates as well. Kenneth took his, frowned at it as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, which plucked at Creed's heartstrings and he decided to fill the old man's plate for him. Aimee did the same for her adoptive mother, but for different reasons.</p>
<p>Nica still seemed skeptical as she eyed the girl up and down. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but… You look younger than my daughter. How could you possibly tutor her on subjects you haven't even learned yourself?"</p>
<p>"Because Eve's a little genius!" Train exclaimed as he entered the room, hands on his hips as he beamed merrily at Eve, as if he were a big brother proud of his little sister. "Eve doesn't go to school either. She's self taught."</p>
<p>Watts frowned. "How does that make this idea better?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as he stepped further into the room. "Just give our Lil' Princess a shot and you'll see how smart she is."</p>
<p>Still unsure, but seeing how excited it made his daughter, Watts sighed as he stood up to serve himself dinner. "If it's okay with the misses, then it's okay with me."</p>
<p>Aliane turned her puppy dog eyes to her mother, who stared at her for a second before sighing and nodding her head in defeat. "Fine. I'll say anything if it'll get those sad eyes off me."</p>
<p>Aliane jumped in the air excitedly as her mother followed after her husband to get dinner as well. "THIS IS AWESOME!" She turned eagerly to Eve, clutching her shoulders as she spoke. "Will we be studying here?"</p>
<p>Eve blinked, then nodded her head. "I don't know where else we would go…"</p>
<p>That seemed to energize the girl even more as she pulled her new tutor in for a tight hug. "AMAZING! That means I get to see Train more!"</p>
<p>"What?!" Train and Kyoko said at the same time, food falling out of the girl's mouth as she spoke.</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his beloved as he handed Kenneth his plate of food, checking on Aimee and Anastasia before moving back over to his beloved. "Like Eve said, where else would they go?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at his friend. "They could go to the motel room…"</p>
<p>Anastasia scoffed at the cat between bites of food. "Don't be ridiculous. This place is far nicer than a motel room."</p>
<p>Train gave the woman a stern look. "How would I know if you've never seen it…?"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Sven yelled as he slapped his fork on his plate to point a finger at the gunman. "I worked hard to find this place! You should be grateful!"</p>
<p>"What the green man said!" Kenneth said, seemingly forgetting Sven's name even though he learned it only a few minutes ago.</p>
<p>"OH! Kyoko knows!" Kyoko shouted as she raised her hand as if she'd been called on. "Eve could take the new girl to the library! That's a good place to study. Kyoko used to go there with her friends."</p>
<p>Sven glanced at the girl. "That reminds me… Shouldn't <strong>you </strong>be back in school by now?"</p>
<p>Kyoko shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into the couch. "Soon…"</p>
<p>Aliane glared at the girl she was beginning to see as competition. "Where's <strong>your</strong> family? Shouldn't you be with <strong>them</strong>?"</p>
<p>Kyoko stuck her tongue out at the girl. "I <strong>am</strong> with my family."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant…"</p>
<p>"Kyoko's family is gone a lot. She actually gets tutoring lessons from me as well." Eve said as she took a seat on the floor since there was nowhere else to sit.</p>
<p>Alaine seemed unsure as she eyed the other teen up and down. "Well… I guess if you can tutor her, you can tutor anyone…"</p>
<p>"HOW DARE YOU?!" Kyoko shouted, only to have a spoon thrown at her from Train. She pouted at her crush, then turned back around, grumbling under her breath.</p>
<p>Creed snickered at his love as he offered Train one of the plates of food he was holding, pulling it away just before the gunman took it and grabbing his wrist once more. Train narrowed his eyes at the man, then used his other hand to grab Creed's shoulder and spin him around, pinning the man's back against his chest as he wrapped his arm around the swordsman's waist.</p>
<p>Train smirked and leaned forward, speaking quietly in Creed's ear in an attempt to distract him. "Withholding food from me now? Are you getting <strong>that</strong> desperate?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his knees go weak at his love's harsh whisper and leaned his head back against his shoulder. "You know I'd never withhold <strong>anything</strong> from you, Train…"</p>
<p>Seeing Creed was properly distracted, Train grabbed one of the plates and held it in the air and away from his sweeper partner. "Then you won't mind if I take this!"</p>
<p>Creed pouted as Train snickered and pushed him away, gesturing with his hands for the silver man to get food as well. Creed sighed, but obeyed his love, checking in the conversations the rest of the group was having as he made his way back to Train, standing next to his beloved who leaned on the wall and watched the group with interest.</p>
<p>"It seems to be going well…" Creed mused as he scanned the room, looking for any signs of distress from his friends or suspicion behavior from the family.</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. But isn't that the story of our lives? Things always go well until they don't?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love. "I think that's just life in general, Train. Not just <strong>our</strong> lives."</p>
<p>Train made a face at Creed, then went back to his food and his view of the people in the room. "No. <strong>Our</strong> lives usually decide everything needs to explode in our faces just when we think we're getting comfortable."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then watched his new musician friends intensely as they spoke to <strong>his</strong> family. "Do you really think the Apostles would send people like <strong>this</strong> to take us down?"</p>
<p>"No." Train said confidently as he smiled at the group.</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he picked lazily at his food. "How can you be so confident about it?"</p>
<p>Train looked at his friend from the corner of his eye, seeing how anxious Creed was and frowned. "Because if we live our lives in fear, the terrorists, win right?"</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath, leaning his head against the wall as he spoke. "But if the price of making new friends means losing the life I already have…" He eyed Anastasia and Aimee forlornly. "Or cost anyone else their's… Then I don't know if I want to take that risk."</p>
<p>Train followed where his friend's gaze went and realized what he meant by that statement. He paused his eating and reached out one of his hands to take gentle hold of Creed's, rubbing the silver man's fingers with his thumb tenderly as he tried to get the man to look at him. When he saw Creed turn his head to face him with dismal, blue eyes, Train gave him the most bold, gentle smile he could muster.</p>
<p>"No one is going to die and you won't lose the life you've worked so hard to build… I promise."</p>
<p>Seeing Creed was about to protest, Train shoved a forkful of his food into the silver man's mouth and snickered at his disturbed face. "Just shut up and eat your food. We worked hard on it after all."</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at Train, smirking as he swallowed the bit his love forced on him. "Who's this <strong>we</strong> you're talking about? From what I remember, you gave up about half way through."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I got distracted…"</p>
<p>Creed tickled his beloved's side with his fingers. "I'm happy to distract you anytime."</p>
<p>Train jumped a little and pushed Creed's hand away, flicking a bit of food at him as he smiled fondly at the man. "I thought I told you to shut up."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed was sitting on the roof, waiting for his beloved who insisted on cleaning up since he hadn't actually helped with the cooking. Creed tried to convince Train that he didn't have to do that or he at least didn't have to do it alone, but his Kitten was being stubborn and refused to let the silver man help. Instead, Train asked him to wait on the roof so they could talk about what happened earlier in the kitchen. That made Creed a little nervous, even though he <strong>did </strong>want to talk about it and about everything else that had been going on between them lately. However, they didn't change how anxious he was feeling, since he believed his love was going to tell him it all needed to stop... again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't </em>
  <em>
    <strong>think </strong>
  </em>
  <em>I did anything wrong… But lately Train has been seeming to find anything he could to try and push his true feelings or me away. I guess I've been too flirtatious, but he's seemed to like that. However, with how uncertain he's become, he may suddenly decide that my affectionate behavior is not okay and I need to stop.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed, seeing his breath in the air as he wrapped a blanket tighter around himself. He would have brought a jacket with him, but since he knew he was going to bed after his conversation with his cat, he didn't feel like putting on more clothes. His heart broke as his thoughts slowly trailed off to the nights he had been spending with his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if Train says he won't spend the night with me anymore…? What if he starts to pull away from me even more and we go back to being the book definition of friends?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head to stop himself from getting overly dramatic and crying over something that hadn't even happened yet. While it may have been hard to define what his relationship with Train was right now, he greatly preferred it to clear cut 'just friends' relationship they had before. At least now, he got to hold hands, cuddle, and flirt with his beloved without Train telling him no constantly. And tonight even proved Creed was permitted the occasional kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>As long as Train starts the kiss that is. But tonight we went even further than that. If my alarm didn't go off, I might have been able to carry him to my bedroom and ravish his body completely.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his body get warm at the thought, then glared at his phone that he had resting next to him on the roof just in case Train sent him a message. He glared at it, then shoved it aside and turned away. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and mumbled curse words at the inanimate object. Despite the fact that the phone had no control over whether or not it interrupted his intimate moments with Train, he was still furious with it. The only reason he even had it near him at the moment was to be available to Train.</p>
<p>A new thought popped into his head, one that made him slowly forget all the negative ones he had been having since coming to the roof. He reached over and grabbed his phone quickly, unlocking it and flipping to the message Eve sent him earlier. He smiled warmly, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them under the blanket as he rested his chin on his knees. Creed sighed, ignoring the air he saw leave his mouth as he gazed fondly at the picture of him and Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, my love… Don't take this away from me…</em>
</p>
<p>As he stared at his phone's screen, he heard footsteps approaching from behind and locked his phone quickly, placing it under the blanket next to him. Just as he was about to turn and address his beloved, Train shoved a warm cup into his hand, the cold air making the steam from the liquid more visible than it would have been inside. Creed smiled, then took the offered cup, able to tell what the drink was just from the smell.</p>
<p>"Since when did Sven start keeping hot chocolate in the house?" Creed blew on the cup slightly, watching his love as he sat next to him.</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and situated himself next to his friend. "I don't think it was Sven. I think Kyoko snuck it in the cart today. Like that damned pink cat."</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he took a small sip, wincing a little when he realized it was still too warm. "What'd you end up doing with Sir Fluffies?"</p>
<p>Train grimaced at the name of the cursed toy. "I threw it back in Kyoko's room and slammed the door shut."</p>
<p>Creed giggled again. "It'll find its way back into your room."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it already has."</p>
<p>Creed smiled fondly at his love, then cocked an eyebrow as a thought that occurred to him. "Is that really all true about Kyoko? Is her family really never home?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Yeah. I didn't believe her at first either, but one day I got so sick of her pestering me, I decided to bring her home and see for myself. Not only was her apartment trashed, but it looked like no one had been living in it for months."</p>
<p>Creed felt his body go cold a little as the memory of that day resurfaced. "Train, I have to confess something…"</p>
<p>Train turned his head and blinked in confusion at the man. "What?"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and blurted the words out before he stopped himself. " That was me. I trashed her apartment."</p>
<p>Train's look did not change as he gawked a little at the man. "Again, what?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and attempted to curl tighter in a ball as he re-lived the story. "It was… after you left the Apostles… left me. I went crazy and started searching for you everywhere. When I realized Kyoko was gone too, I went to her apartment and all but destroyed it looking for you. After seeing you weren't there, I left."</p>
<p>Train didn't know what to say at first, then started chuckling quietly, which soon turned into a fit of jovial laughter. Seeing the confused look on Creed's face, Train leaned on his elbows and explained his reaction. "Kyoko's apartment was literally the town over from where I was! You could have found me if you just walked a few blocks down."</p>
<p>Creed stared at his love, then decided it was okay to laugh since Train was laughing. "How ironic… Although, I don't think finding you then would have fixed anything."</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. But, that actually proves even more how separated she is from her family. That was almost two years ago at this point and it looks like they haven't been back since."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "That's actually… Concerning to me."</p>
<p>Train brushed his worries away. "She told me she still talks to them randomly so I know they're okay. I think it's more concerning how little her family seems to care about her. It's really the only reason why I put up with her as much as I do and why Sven let's her stay with her. We feel bad for her."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Maybe we should get her to pick up an instrument and she'll be Anastasia's problem."</p>
<p>Train laughed at the idea of the girl playing an instrument and rolled his eyes. "Sven would never buy her something that expensive. And honestly, I'm surprised no one has been in that apartment in almost two years."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "If no one's living there, there's no food to spoil and they're rent could be paid for automatically by the bank. Honestly, if no one is looking for them, I can't imagine anyone would ever think to check it out."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Fair enough…" He glanced at his friend as he laid back down on the roof. "As long as we're confessing, there's something I've been meaning to confess to you…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart beat so loud he wasn't sure how Train didn't hear it. He turned quickly and hopefully to his love, but tried to remain calm. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "It's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now…"</p>
<p>Creed clutched the mug in his hand tightly, moving so he was closer to his love, his voice shaking slightly with excited anticipation as he spoke. "You can tell me anything, Train."</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath before he spoke. "Do you remember back when the Apostles took you and we came to get you?" Seeing Creed nod and his demeanor becoming less hopeful, Train frowned but continued. "Well… To get you out of the bloodthirsty state Doctor seemed to put in you… I had to… kiss you."</p>
<p>Creed's heart broke, then healed itself slightly when he heard that statement and tilted his head in confusion. "<strong>That's</strong> your confession?" Train nodded his head and the swordsman pushed his love slightly in annoyance. "That's not a confession. Confessions are when you admit something to someone you care about that might potentially make them angry. That only makes me happy. Well… Maybe a little bit angry since I don't remember it."</p>
<p>
  <em>My poor, aching heart… I was sure this was going to be the moment Train confessed he loved me...</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned at the playful push, then rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, just trying to be open with you. Guess I'll keep my secrets to myself."</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly, then smirked teasingly at his love. "Not unless they're juicy. Then I want to know. Telling me you kissed me to save me only makes me love you more."</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush and looked away. "Then I guess I don't have any confessions since I've always been upfront with you…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Are you sure about that, my sweet Kitten?</em>
</p>
<p>"And I appreciate that more than you know, Train." Creed blew on his drink again, then took another sip as he decided to change the subject so he would stop focusing on the confession that didn't happen. "How do you think tonight went?"</p>
<p>Train smirked as he took a big gulp of his hot chocolate, finishing it with one swallow and barely feeling the heat as he leaned back on his hands. "I think it went well. Your dinner was delicious as always and it seemed like everyone got along. On top of that, you helped out a family in need." He turned so his eyes met Creed's, making the silver man's heart skip a beat and he once again had to resist the urge to take the golden man in his arms. "You did a good thing tonight, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed swooned at his cat, almost forgetting about the mug in his hand as he leaned towards his beloved, then stopped himself before he got to close. "Thank you… But that's not what I meant…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and set his empty cup down, laying back on the roof as he watched the stars. "I know what you meant. I was just hoping to not bring this subject up again. And I also think that went well too. I can say that I certainly feel better about their innocence."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love, a hard gesture to do with the moon flitting wondrously against Train's impeccable skin and the stars flickering superbly in his amber eyes. "Why are you so convinced they have nothing to do with the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "My gut mostly. And my gut has never been wrong before. Also, I feel bad suspecting such a vulnerable family. It just feels wrong to be so… incredulous towards them. Especially knowing the disorder their daughter has and Kenneth with his Alztiemers. I don't like looking at the world through that lens."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and allowed his eyes to outline his beloved's body, feeling warm all over and knowing it had nothing to do with the chocolate he sipped on. "I know you follow your instincts, and I sympathize with your feelings of pity towards them, but the fact that we're dealing with the Apostles means we need more than a gut feeling and compassion. They would <strong>want </strong>us to empathize with them so they could get close to us. I know you have a kind heart, but… I'm sorry, Train, we need facts."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "You want facts? Alright, here are the facts: Anastasia trusts them, and you know her gut is <strong>stronger</strong> than mine. I trust her more than I trust myself. And, as I said before, one of these people we're deciding to mistrust is a troubled child and the other a senile old man. Added to that, Sven grilled them all night and they answered every question with ease. They were all on the same page, never changed their story, and they very much <strong>acted</strong> like a family."</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes on his Kitten as he drank more of his cocoa. "I think the key word in that last sentence is 'acted'..."</p>
<p>The cat rolled his eyes and brushed his friend's words away. "On top of all that, Eve mentioned how ratty their jackets were and just by looking at them you can tell they don't have much. Also, they were hesitant to take torturing lessons from Eve and have dinner with us tonight. They actually seemed to distrust <strong>us</strong> which probably is due to the traumatic life they've lived. It makes sense they wouldn't trust strangers which also explains why they were hesitant to come to our house despite not having any food and why Watts hates the crush his daughter has on me. If they wanted to get closer to us, they would have jumped at the opportunity to be around us more. Not try to fight us every step of the way."</p>
<p>Creed lowered his eyes a little and frowned. "That all makes sense… But still…"</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration and turned on his side so he could face Creed. "I know Sephiria said to be on our toes, but I really don't think these people are Apostles. There's no way anyone involved in a group that homicidal can act like they care about each other as much as they did."</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with his love, fighting the urge to jump on top of him and pillage his body in favor of trying to read the silent message his cat was trying to relay to him. After he pushed his lewd thoughts aside, the swordsman searched his Kitten's golden depths, his heart fluttering at the beauty Train undoubtedly held and saw the sincerity and faith he was trying to convey to Creed. The silver man moaned a little with want, but felt himself beginning to relax as trust for their new friends took over and he nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Okay, Train. I believe in you and Anastasia more than anything. If you both trust them, then I trust them."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head confidently and turned back to face the sky. "It's too easy to convince you."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, but smiled despite the sarcastic gesture. "Do I really have a choice? If both you and Anastasia agree on the same thing, what am I supposed to do? Tell you both no?"</p>
<p>Train laughed at his friend's joke. "You could, but I can't say how far it'll get you."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I can tell you the answer to that. Not far at all."</p>
<p>Train chuckled quietly and pulled out a bag of marshmallows from his jacket pocket he brought to the roof. Creed watched as Train popped one into his mouth, giggling as his love chewed it and threw three more in his mouth. "Are you still hungry, Train?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a cheeky smile, speaking with his mouth full of the sweet pillows as he spoke. "You know the answer to that."</p>
<p>Creed laughed at him and leaned forward to push the treat back in his mouth. "Always…" He saw Train blush, then scooted a little closer. "Are you gonna share?"</p>
<p>Train held the bag defensively to his chest,his words muffled as he tried to speak behind a mouthful of fluffy treats. "You'll have to pry them from my cold, dead hands."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "That can be arranged…"</p>
<p>The swordsman jumped forward and made a grab for the bag. Train pulled it away and to the other side of his body, preventing his friend from grabbing it from him. Creed gave his love a teasing scowl and positioned himself so he was on top of Train, wrapping his legs on either side of his Kitten's body as his love held the marshmallows above his head. Creed smirked, the blanket still resting on his back as he reached up and pinned Train's arms against the roof, his beloved's fingers still clutching tightly at the bag that held the sweets.</p>
<p>Creed moved his face so it was only inches away from Train's, enjoying the feel of his Kitten's breath brushing against his cheek at the blush that was charmingly painted on his face. "Are you gonna share now?"</p>
<p>Train knew he had a deer in the headlights look, but still managed to shake his head. "No."</p>
<p>Creed moved himself a little closer, sliding himself up a little so he was even closer to his beloved's face. "What happened to that confidence you were feeling earlier?"</p>
<p>Train swallowed and tried to respond with a solid voice, but failed miserably. "I-It's still there. I-It's just c-cold out here…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and slowly moved his hands so they slid down Train's arms and to his back. "Liar…"</p>
<p>With one swift movement, Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back and flipped him over, the blanket falling off his back as he spun his love so he was now sitting on his lap. While Train was distracted by the man's sudden change in position, Creed grabbed the hand that held the marshmallows and took a gentle hold of his wrist, squeezing slightly so Train would slowly let go of them.</p>
<p>Creed took the bag and put them to the side, since he really didn't care about the sweets anyway as he settled one of his hands on Train's lower back. "Well… Looks like I got them anyway."</p>
<p>Train wasn't aware of what just happened as his hand subconsciously went to Creed's cheek as he blinked in bewilderment at the man. "Got what…?"</p>
<p>Creed closed his eyes as Train cupped his cheek, pulling his beloved a little closer to his chest as he spread his legs slightly so his cat was sitting more comfortably on his lap. His other arm slid under Train's knee as he slowly closed the distance between their lips, completely forgetting that what he was about to do was the reason his cat asked to speak with him in the first place. As Train saw the space between their lips lessen, he shut his eyes as well and caressed the man's cheek with his thumb, his mind going blank as his whole body caught on fire.</p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, their lips met and Train pulled Creed's head closer. The moment they touched, the cat gasped in delight at the feeling of the silver man's fiery skin pressing intensely against his own. He opened his mouth to allow Creed access to his tongue, his hand slowly sliding to the back of the swordsman's head to clutch tightly at his hair. When Creed's tongue massaged his town, Train moaned lustfully and gripped the silver man's shirt firmly with his other hand, making sure he wouldn't move.</p>
<p>However, the moment he felt Creed's hand slide up his leg and edge closer to his sensitive area, Train shook his head and pushed himself away from the kiss, but not out of Creed's arms. "No. This is why I asked you to talk in the first place…"</p>
<p>Creed groaned painfully and tightened his arms around Train, refusing to let him go even though his beloved broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed himself out of Creed's arms, scooting himself away from the other man so he was sitting in front of him. Without turning around, the gunman gripped his hair tightly and let out a long, tired breath.</p>
<p>"...I don't know what to do, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love's back, desperate to reach out and comfort his Kitten, but not sure what he could say to make him feel better. "What do you <strong>want </strong>to do?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a dirty look over his shoulder. "I think we both know the answer to that…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart skip a beat, misreading his beloved's face for a second before he realized Train wasn't happy with what he wanted. "Why is it so difficult to accept what your heart really wants, Train?"</p>
<p>Train sighed again and turned so he was no longer looking at his friend. "Again… I think you know the answer to that…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I tell Creed about Saya? About how I keep seeing her spirit around him?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head, knowing that wasn't a solution since Creed would take any idea that might have pointed him back in the silver man's arms and embrace it far too tightly. "It's not that easy, and you know it…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and poked at the mug he had set down the moment he threw himself at Train. "I know… I just wish it was."</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly. "I wish it was too…"</p>
<p>A moment of silence was shared between them which Creed decided to break with a straightforward question. "Train… What are we?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his question, then frowned and spoke carefully. "We're friends…"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head wildly, even though he knew Train couldn't see it since he refused to turn around. "No, we're not. We're more than that."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Creed, I-"</p>
<p>"No." Creed said firmly as he reached out and grabbed Train's shoulder, turning him back around so their eyes met once more. "If we're shoving knowledge that we already know into each other's faces right now, then I deserve to shove something in your beautiful face. We are <strong>not</strong> just friends and you know it."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart skip a beat at the ardent, pleading look he was receiving from Creed and turned his head away. "No. We're friends, Creed. <strong>Just</strong> friends."</p>
<p>Creed shook his love's shoulders so Train would look at him again. "Then what was all that crap you just told me about how I know what you want? If that's true, then I know you consider us to be more than just friends or you at least <strong>want </strong>us to be more than just friends."</p>
<p>Train frowned deeply at the man, but did not look away. "That's not it…"</p>
<p>Creed growled slightly. "Then what is it, Train? What do you want? I feel like we've had this conversation so many times I don't know what the point of it is anymore." He let go of his love and slowly lowered his arms, watching the discarded bag of marshmallows sadly. "What are we doing, Train? You know what I want. I've made it very clear and I remind you every day how much I love you, but you're constantly changing your mind."</p>
<p>Train gave him a curious look, even though he was pretty sure he knew what he meant. "I don't know what you're talking about…"</p>
<p>Creed scoffed. "Of course you do. One minute, you're making out with me on the kitchen counter or holding my hand as we walk down the street, the next you're pushing me away and telling me we're just friends. Have we <strong>not</strong> spent the night in the same bed almost every night for the last few weeks?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head, but did not respond verbally, giving the swordsman room to continue. "You know I'm <strong>never</strong> going to say no to your affections, but I'm also never going to force myself on you. Have I ever?"</p>
<p>Train looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "You made that comment in the kitchen earlier tonight…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and made an annoyed growl. "Really, Train? You and I both know that's just an excuse you're telling yourself in order to <strong>not</strong> be with me. It seems like that's all you've been doing lately: Making up excuses for us to not be together when we both know you already have a perfectly good one after what I did to you."</p>
<p>His statement caused another silence to pass between them, but that did not make Creed regret what he said. There was a point he was trying to make, and it seemed like Train was finally starting to get it. "This conversation is pointless, Train. We've had it too many times and you've told me far too often that we need to stop. Yet, time and time again, you end up back in my arms or against my lips only to push me away with some trite excuse as to why you pushed me away in the first place. This time it was <strong>one </strong>comment I made in a heated moment that I've made <strong>several</strong> times in the past and you've never had a problem with until now, and next time it'll probably be because my shoes weren't tied correctly."</p>
<p>Train sighed and crossed his legs. "That's ridiculous, even for me..."</p>
<p>"Is it, Train? Or are you just trying to avoid the point I'm trying to make with my monologue?" Creed leaned forward a little so Train would look at him.</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly. "It's not a monologue if I'm talking as well…"</p>
<p>Creed put his finger to Train's lips and gave him a stern look. "Then shut your gorgeous mouth so I can speak." He pulled his finger away from his love's mouth, then reached out and took a gentle hold of his Kitten's hands. "Train… You know what I want and you know how I feel. You know I'm not going anywhere, and you know my feelings for you will never change. No matter how much it pains me to have you so close yet so far, it's better than the alternative of losing you forever… But…"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and squeezed Train's hands slightly. "I'm tired, Train. I'm tired of pretending you don't feel <strong>anything</strong> for me. I'm tired of having to tip-toe around your heart and act like you only want our relationship to be platonic. But, I also know I don't deserve to feel comfortable and safe and I especially know I don't deserve your love. And I'll take the heartache and the teasing if it means I can even be graced by your shadow, but if we keep having to have this same conversation about how we can't be together and we need to put space between us only to go back to you sleeping in my arms every night, I'm going to take Hades from you and blow my brains out."</p>
<p>Train felt himself grab hold of Creed's fingers at that thought and looked away from the man. "Don't do that… Then I'd have to clean Hades…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and moved himself a little closer to his love. "I hope you do that already." Seeing his love laugh again, he reached out and took gentle hold of his cat's chin and turned his head so their eyes met again. "Train… Are you happy?"</p>
<p>Train gave Creed a confused look, then nodded his head slowly. Creed sighed and held his love's hands a little tighter. "Then why do we need to keep obsessing over this topic? I already told you to take your time and figure out what you want and I would be waiting here patiently no matter what the decision is. Why do we have to keep coming back to this exhausted conversation?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the man, keeping his hands where they were as he spoke. "Because I don't want to keep hurting you…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Another lame excuse. I'm fine, Train."</p>
<p>Train still tried to push his point. "Then what do I refer to you as when people ask us what our relationship is? Because it happens a lot. Like today at the school, I had no idea how to answer that question."</p>
<p>"And why does it matter if some teen girl doesn't understand what our relationship is?" Creed paused after his question and saw his beloved was speechless and continued. "You can call me whatever you want, just as long as it's not said with malice. Even if that is 'friend' or 'ex-lover' or 'that guy' or even just 'Creed', I don't care. What I care about is that you're happy and comfortable with whatever is happening between us."</p>
<p>"I'm <strong>not </strong>comfortable with what's happening. That's why I wanted to have this conversation in the first place." Train took his hands away a bit more forcefully than he intended.</p>
<p>Creed sighed again. "Then do you want to stop? Because you've said that before and now you're sleeping next to me almost every night." Hearing his cat grumble, Creed smiled and took Train's hands back. "By comfort, I don't mean for you to understand what's going on in your heart. That's called confusion and unfortunately, I can't help you with that. What I mean by comfort is you enjoy what's happening between us, even if you can't quite put a finger on what that is."</p>
<p>Train furrowed his brow at Creed, then nodded his head slowly.</p>
<p>Creed held his love's hands tighter as he spoke. "And you already said you were happy, so can we <strong>please </strong>stop having these conversations and just enjoy each other's company? You know what I want, and if you ever decide you want it as well, you know where to find me and you know what my answer will be. In the meantime, why can't we just have fun and be happy with what we have right now? Why do you have to keep questioning it and putting rules on it?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at the man. "Like I just said, I don't want to hurt you. Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't it bother you to have me embrace you and push you away at the same time?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's question, but did not let go of his hands. "I actually prefer the uncertainty to the strict rules. With rules, I don't get to hold you like this. I'm happier with whatever ambiguity is happening between us now than going back to the book definition of friends."</p>
<p>Train blushed, then smiling unknowingly as he nodded his head. "So… You're really okay with it? With this enigma of a relationship that we have going?"</p>
<p>Creed caressed his love's chin with his thumb. "I'd prefer the next level, but it's far better than you hating me or <strong>truly </strong>being <strong>just </strong>your friend. Having our old lover and boyfriend label would be nice, but I'm more than happy living in the grey area than living by blatant black and white rules that prevent me from ever touching or flirting with you."</p>
<p>Train had one more question to ask before he complied with the man's request to put the topic to bed. "What if… What if I decide that I don't want it? What if I decide I don't even want what we have right now?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart beginning to crack, but ignored it in favor of answering his beloved. "Then you let me know and I'll stop. You know I'll give you whatever you want, Train. All you have to do is say the word."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Okay… I'll stop forcing these conversations on you."</p>
<p>Creed laughed. "Well, let's not get too carried away. If these conversations start with hot chocolate and a make out session under the moonlight, then I take back everything I said."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. "That was <strong>your</strong> fault this time."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, it was. And I'm proud of it."</p>
<p>"Of course you are." Train eyed the blanket that was behind Creed and reached over to grab it and wrap back around his sweeper partner's shoulders. "Aren't you cold?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked as his love attempted to warm him, then shook his head. "Not after that kiss and this conversation. Besides, the cold weather is starting to subside. It'll be spring before we know it."</p>
<p>Train smiled. "And then it'll be <strong>my</strong> birthday."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved. "Trust me, I know."</p>
<p>Train looked at his companion for a few more minutes, then touched Creed's hand and frowned at how cold they were. "You still <strong>feel </strong>cold…"</p>
<p>He crawled between Creed's legs and rested his back against the silver man's chest, grabbing both of the swordsman's hand in his own and tangling their fingers together. Train settled his back against the other man's chest, pulling Creed's arms so they were wrapped around his waist and rested his head against his friend's shoulder.</p>
<p>Train sparked his body slightly and smiled warmly, eyes staying on the bright stars that shined reassuringly down on him. "I'll help keep you warm."</p>
<p>Creed's heart was ready to leap out of his ribcage and fly into Train's arms as he squeezed his beloved against his chest. "Is keeping my warm just another excuse to be in my arms again?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders, but spoke firmly despite the unsure gesture his body made. "No."</p>
<p>He thought about telling Creed about the nightmare he had that brought him to the music school earlier that day, but decided against it. The moment felt too perfect to spoil with another emotional conversation. Even though he knew Creed would want to hear about it, Train wanted to take the man's advice and enjoy the company his ex-lover provided along with the glamorous sky above them.</p>
<p>Creed smiled and rested his cheek against Train's head, watching as their fingers knotted soundly around each other, not caring at all about the stars his love seemed intent on watching for any signs of life from his deceased friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>The view he provides is far more beautiful anyway...</em>
</p>
<p>"You tell yourself whatever you need to if it keeps you in my arms, Train…" Creed whispered as he nuzzled his head as far into his Kitten's hair as he could.</p>
<p>Creed wrapped his arms earnestly around Train's body, holding tight to the only many he loved and the utopian moment they shared. He squeezed his beloved when he heard Train make a blissful mewling sound, determined to submerge himself completely in that point in time, memorizing every sensation he was experiencing before his cat came up with an excuse for it to end.</p>
<p>"As long as you're happy, you know I'll never let go…" Creed held his love resolutely and nuzzled a little closer. "I'll take <strong>anything</strong> you'll give me, my love…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "You're so lucky you're cute."</p>
<p>(2) "Oh, really? What fate would await me if I wasn't?"</p>
<p>(3) "Want me to show you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Intermezzo: Chronos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sephiria stood before several large screens that held the decrepit faces of her masters, hands behind her back as she made sure to make eye contact with each of the men that addressed her, wanting them to see how respectful and obedient she was. While they may have been monsters in the eyes of many, that didn't change they were making the world function successfully and peacefully. That's the reason she was with Chronos. That's why she gave up her freedom. For the sake of humanity</p>
<p>
  <em>I know they only control everything because they want power, not peace, but their motives don't matter to me if the end result is the same. As long as society is stable and tranquil, nothing else matters. Not even my own freedom.</em>
</p>
<p>"Has there been any movements from the Apostles since the last encounter with them?" One of the men asked, his booming voice echoing powerfully against the tall walls.</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No."</p>
<p>Another one growled at the woman, as if it was her fault the Apostles went into hiding. "It's been <strong>over two months</strong>! How is it possible we haven't found them yet?"</p>
<p>Sephiria wasn't sure how to answer that question, since she wasn't really sure what the answer was. She was silent for only a second though, deciding it was better to be honest with them instead of coming up with an excuse. "I don't know, Sir."</p>
<p>The man on the screen at the very top left corner spoke next, his voice a little quieter than the rest of them. "Aren't your numbers following the Black Cat and Creed Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded her head. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>Another voice from the opposite side of that man caused the swordswoman to turn her head quickly in his direction. "And they're following the sweepers and those people at that woman's music school, correct?"</p>
<p>Again, Number One nodded. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>One of them growled loudly as he punched the desk in front of him. "Then it makes even less sense that you haven't been able to find them! Surely they've made contact with the Black Cat or one of his companions by now! What's taking so long?"</p>
<p>Sephiria turned to lock eyes with the man, making sure he saw how respectful she was being. "I'm sorry, Sir, but they have not made contact with Heartnet, Diskenth, or any of their companions. However, there is promise with these new people that have been been spending time with Heartnet and Diskenth."</p>
<p>One of the men moved forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on the desk in front of him, resting his lips on his fingers. "And who exactly are these people?"</p>
<p>Sephiria locked eyes with the man in the center screen and spoke firmly and clearly. "About a month ago, the Black Cat and Diskenth met a family through the music school and have been spending quite a bit of time with them. Not only is that woman giving oboe lessons to the child in their group, but the bio-girl with the sweepers has been tutoring her as well. Heartnet and Diskenth appear to be getting closer to all of them as well."</p>
<p>The man in the center didn't seem convinced. "None of that proves they are suspicious. That could easily be explained away with the sweepers making new friends. They seem to do that a lot anyway."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in agreement, then continued. "Their appearance in Heartnet and Diskenth lives seem far too coincidental for them to be innocent people that randomly entered their lives. It happened around the time we learned they gained new members and warned the men to be weary of any new people."</p>
<p>The same man nodded. "And are they heeding that warning?"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned slightly. "At first we thought they were, but now it seems like they are beginning to consider them friends."</p>
<p>Another man rolled his eyes. "And if that's the case, it's the perfect opportunity for the Apostles to strike. When their guard is down."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded again. "Which is why we believe they may be involved with the Apostles."</p>
<p>The man in the middle spoke again. "None of that sounds like proof. It just sounds like your gut instinct. Do you have any proof? Any physical evidence?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked back at the man and frowned slightly. "...No."</p>
<p>He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "It seems very unlike you to want to go after people who could be potentially innocent. Is that how sure you are about this?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was silent for a minute befor responding. "No…"</p>
<p>Another man sighed in annoyance. "Then why are we talking about them? If there's no proof and you're not willing to go after them, why even waste our time with it?"</p>
<p>"We are going after them." Sephiria added quickly. "We've been trailing them for the last month."</p>
<p>The man in the middle cocked an eyebrow and spoke again. "And?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at him, then looked down in shame. "Nothing."</p>
<p>One of the men laughed bitterly. "Like I said. Waste of our time."</p>
<p>Sephiria did not look up since she knew it would just get her scolded. "My apologies, Sirs…"</p>
<p>The same man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm not one to question your gut, so I'd like to know more… Other than their relationship with Heartnet and Diskenth, what else do you know about these people?"</p>
<p>Sephiria's eyes went back to the man in the center as she spoke. "They are four of them. Two of them appear to be a married couple in their mid thirties with a teen girl and the forth one is an old man that we think might be senile. They are with the sweepers often and as I said before, Anastasia is giving the girl oboe lessons and the bio-girl is her tutor. The teen also seems to be very attached to the Black Cat."</p>
<p>One of the men rolled his eyes. "Great, the Black Cat has another groopie. Honestly, I don't get it. What does that man <strong>do </strong>to people?"</p>
<p>Sephiria knew she shouldn't answer that question and even if she did, she wouldn't know how to. "It also looks like Diskenth has been taking over more responsibilities of the music school and the woman's health seems to be deteriorating quickly."</p>
<p>The man in the middle seemed intrigued by that. "And how has Diskenth been handling that? Doesn't he care about that woman? Aren't they close?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. Creed seems sad, but if anything he's more concerned about her. No bouts of violence or rage, just sadness and concern. He takes care of her a lot and seems to be spending as much time with her as he can. If he's not with Train, he's with that woman at the music school."</p>
<p>The same man nodded. "Does it seem like they're… getting things in order?"</p>
<p>Sephira knew what he meant by that and nodded again. "We're pretty positive Creed knows that as well."</p>
<p>There was a bit of silence before another man spoke. "While we're on the subject of Diskenth, how has he been doing with the absence of Number X?"</p>
<p>Number One turned to the new man that spoke. "He still seems stable."</p>
<p>Another rolled his eyes. "Does that really mean anything? He's still able to be with the Black Cat, which is all he ever really wanted in the first place, and I'm sure he's aware Chronos is still watching him. Even without Number X there, he knows we have eyes on him. How can we be sure this isn't an act?"</p>
<p>Sephiria wanted to sigh in frustration, but did not. "Before Number X went into the hospital, he was confident in Diskenth's reformed self."</p>
<p>"Are you just saying that because you want it to be true?" The man in the center asked incredulously.</p>
<p>The blonde woman looked back at him as she spoke. "These are Lin's words. Not mine."</p>
<p>Not liking how informal she was with her assassins, one of the men spoke his thoughts about it. "Ms. Arks, need we remind you these men are <strong>beneath</strong> you? Why do I get the feeling that you care about them every time we talk?"</p>
<p>Another laughed sourly as he slapped his hand on the desk in front of him, speaking to the rest of the men instead of her. "And let's not get started on her relationship with Number II! How can we trust anything she says about the numbers?"</p>
<p>Sephiria addressed the man even though he knew the question wasn't directed at her. "If you question my ability to separate my personal life from my work life, you are more than welcomed to speak to Number X yourself. I guarantee I understand where the numbers lie in regards to my position as their superior."</p>
<p>A deadly silence took control of the air, a rigid austerity creating a thickness Sephiria knew she couldn't cut with Christ. The Elders allowed Number One to stew in the force of their enmity for a few moments until she finally spoke, knowing what she should say to even attempt to make things right after her blasphemous outburst.</p>
<p>"I apologize. That was out of line."</p>
<p>The man in the middle was the first to speak. "Trust that we <strong>will </strong>be speaking to Number X. And soon. How is his recovery going?"</p>
<p>Sephiria kept her eyes low, knowing it was the best way to show the Elders her respect for them. "Well. He should be back on the field any day now. He should be able to speak with you any time you wish. Just let me know and I will make the accommodations to bring him here."</p>
<p>Another man spoke in a harsh tone, using his voice to make sure the woman knew he was still not pleased with her verbal explosion. "Will he still be following Diskenth when he is fully healed?"</p>
<p>Sephiria finally raised her head to meet their eyes, trying to make sure her voice was as respectful as possible as she spoke. "Is that a decision left up to me?"</p>
<p>He seemed to consider her words for a moment before responding. "Has Number X expressed his opinion on the matter?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. He wishes to stay with the sweepers."</p>
<p>Another rolled his eyes. "Why do I have a feeling that has to do with his feelings for the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure it does." Sephiria wanted to be as honest with them as possible and made sure to be extra careful with the tone she used.</p>
<p>The center man sighed. "What is your opinion on the matter?"</p>
<p>She looked at him and spoke plainly. "Even though Diskenth appears to no longer be a threat, Number X's involvement with them gave us a lot of information on the Apostles. Information that has all but ceased since he's been away. Having him join them again may also further incentivize the Apostles to come out of hiding. After all, Number X was their primary target that day."</p>
<p>The man nodded his head and leaned back in his chair. "Then I think we should leave the decision up to you. You know the numbers better than we do."</p>
<p>Through his own computer, the man noticed one of the other Elders were going to object and he simply raised his hand in order to silence him. He was the center screen for a reason. "Enough with questioning Ms. Arks' ability to lead the numbers. And I don't want to hear any more about her relationship with them. She's Number One for a reason."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, grateful the leader of the Elders had her back and knowing already what her decision was going to be in regards to Lin. She stifled the relief she felt at being able to tell the man he could stay with Train and his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'll be overjoyed to hear this news. Knowing he'll get to stay with Heartnet may also help him with his recovery process. Train will be pleased as well.</em>
</p>
<p>"Has the Black Cat still been snooping around the hospital?"</p>
<p>Sephiria didn't like the Elder's choice of words, but made sure it did affect her tone of voice. "Heartnet has made sure to visit Number X every day. Even on days when he does not have to."</p>
<p>The same same rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Does he have to <strong>at all</strong>? Why do you let him visit? We shouldn't be permitting <strong>anyone </strong>into our hospitals let alone the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Sephiria spoke confidently since she knew what she was about to do was true. "His presence seems to help Number X heal faster. And his speedy improvement will be of benefit to Chronos."</p>
<p>One of the men scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Once again, another lackey poisoned by the Black Cat…"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at the man, but did not respond to his comment in favor of making her point clear. "As long as you allow me to continue permitting Heartnet to visit Number X, he'll be at full strength in no time."</p>
<p>The man seemed unconvinced, but nodded his head nonetheless. "And you are sure of this?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. The doctors are confident he'll be back to normal in about a month, but with Heartnet's presence and the news he can go back with the sweepers, it may be sooner."</p>
<p>The center man smirked. "Sounds like you've already made your decision about the man's future."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked away quickly, angry at herself for continuing to act so unprofessional in front of her masters. "My apologies for being so blunt, Sir."</p>
<p>The man brushed her words away, since he truly didn't care about Number X's future which was why he allowed Number One to make the call of whether or not he'd return to a potentially dangerous situation. That fact bothered Sephiria, but she made sure not to show it in her demeanor or expressions. The Elders never cared about the fate of the numbers. They saw them merely as pawns in their grand goal of controlling the world, and she was embarrassed with herself for ever thinking otherwise.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, why did I even entertain the idea that they might pull Lin out for his own safety? How naive of me…</em>
</p>
<p>Still Sephiria couldn't help but wonder if <strong>she</strong> was doing the right thing by sending him back with Train and his sweeper friends. Lin made it very clear he didn't want to be separated from the Black Cat, even if it meant he was constantly having his heart broken by the gunman and Train was also very open with wanting the number back in their lives as well. He claimed Lin was part of their strange family and they weren't going to give him up without a fight.</p>
<p><em>It </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>still benefit us to keep Lin with them. Even if his mission changes from keeping an eye on Creed to gathering as much information on the Apostles as he can, I can't deny his presence with those people has given us a lot of knowledge of our enemy.</em></p>
<p>"To bring us back just a little, I would like to ask you what you believe Number X's mission should be now if he is going to continue following the Black Cat and Diskenth? You sound confident that Diskenth has changed and will not be re-joining the Apostles, so what do you believe his new orders should be?"</p>
<p>Sephiria wanted to give the man a confused look since she was very thrown off by the fact they were asking her opinion on a number's orders, but she made sure not to change her expression. "I believe he could be of use in bringing the Apostles out and gathering more information about them."</p>
<p>"So, you want to use him as bait?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at the man who spoke, not liking the words he chose to use but making sure not to show it in her face. "Yes."</p>
<p>Another slammed his hand on the desk and spoke harshly. "I still don't understand why we are accepting Diskenth's innocence! After everything he's done, why should we just believe he's changed?"</p>
<p>Sephiria kept her calm as she addressed the man. "With Number X still following them, he will continue to be able to keep an eye on them and we will make sure our surveillance on them does not lessen. If Diskenth does make an attempt to contact the Apostles or re-join them, we will know."</p>
<p>The same man growled. "But you just suggested Number X's new orders be to gather information on the Apostles and act as bait."</p>
<p>The man in the middle glared down at a screen in front of himself where the other men's faces were. "Gathering information on the Apostles goes hand in hand with seeing if Diskenth makes contact with them. I don't think Ms. Arks was suggesting he completely stop his supervision over the man, just that it would no longer be his primary mission. Correct, Number One?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded her head, grateful the man in the middle still had her back at least a little. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>That seemed to appease the other man to a point as he summarized what they just discussed. "So, then is it understood that Number X will continue to follow Creed Diskenth and those sweepers to collect information on the Apostles, act as potential bait, and continue to keep an eye on Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at them asking her opinion, then deciding to create their own orders anyway. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>"Very well. Onto the next subject. Has there been any new information on that new beast that attacked Number X?"</p>
<p>Sephiria held back a sigh and shook her head. "No. But we believe it is similar to the panther creature except they are using Diskenth's DNA instead of Heartnet's."</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is another reason why I believe Train and Lin when they say Creed has changed. There's no way he'd consent to creating a monster that could control him and attempted to kill his precious Black Cat.</em>
</p>
<p>One of the men cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>"Because his tail turned into the third level of Diskenth's Imagine Blade. Diskenth also had the same reaction Heartnet did when he encountered the panther. The wolf seemed to have placed Diskenth under some kind of hypnotic spell." Sephiria stood tall as she spoke, completely confident in her hypothesis.</p>
<p>The same man nodded in understanding. "Do you believe they will use both these creatures' hypotonic abilities to control the ex-assassins?"</p>
<p>Sephiria thought about that for a second before she responded. "That is a possibility."</p>
<p>That did not please any of the men, but the one in the center spoke again. "I guess only time will tell…"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in agreement. "We'll be prepared for anything."</p>
<p>The man nodded with her and leaned back in his chair again. "Other than that, is there no other information on either of the beasts?" Seeing Number One shake her head, the man continued. "Then I'd like to circle back to the first conversation we had when you arrived. What is your plan with these new people that have entered the Black Cat and Diskenth's lives?"</p>
<p>Sephiria needed to keep herself composed for that question since it was going to segway into the hardest subject she wanted to broach with the Elders. "Heartnet and Diskenth have agreed to work with Chronos to help take the Apostles down. I plan to have a conversation with them about these people and-"</p>
<p>"-Wait, they <strong>agreed </strong>to work with us?" The man in the center said, leaning forward again as he put both his hands on the table.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded again. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>He stood frozen for a second while the rest of the Elders mumbled under their breath about this new turn of events. "When was this decided?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gripped her hands behind her back and responded. "It has not been decided since I have not spoken to you about it yet. However, I discussed it with Heartnet around the time Number X was first brought to the hospital."</p>
<p>More angry mumbles as the man in the center responded. "Why were we not told sooner?"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned slightly. "I was waiting for the right moment, Sir…"</p>
<p>Another man punched his desk. "Does that mean they plan to re-join Chronos?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No."</p>
<p>"Then what do they gain from this?!" Another shouted, not liking the idea at all. "There's no way those men would agree to help us if they weren't getting something out of it!"</p>
<p>Sephiria clenched her fists and took a silent deep breath to calm her nerves down. The next thing she was going to say would be harder for them to swallow. "They agreed on the grounds that we will leave them alone once the Apostles are dealt with."</p>
<p>She chose to leave out the part about protecting Lin from being punished for sharing documents with the sweepers. The Elders didn't know he was doing that, and there was no point in telling them. She would only bring it up if they found out and use it as a way to keep Number X safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Train still said he'd take the fall for him, so I can use that as well. Just… Not right now.</em>
</p>
<p>She was also strategically leaving out the part where Train made her promise to spare the children and as many lives as possible in the process of destroying the Apostles. That was something the Elders would <strong>never </strong>agree to.</p>
<p>Another man slammed both hands on the table. "That is unacceptable and I can't believe you agreed to that without even consulting us first!"</p>
<p>Sephiria made sure her face stayed the same as she spoke. "Wouldn't that be all the evidence you need that Diskenth has changed and they are not a threat to Chronos anymore?"</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before the center man spoke again. "We could use the strength of the Black Cat again…"</p>
<p>Another man growled at him. "Did you not just hear that they <strong>don't </strong>plan to re-join? This is only a <strong>temporary </strong>truce."</p>
<p>The man next to him spoke. "We're doing just fine without the Black Cat and Diskenth."</p>
<p>"Then do we really need their help? We can take down the Apostles without the help of those two."</p>
<p>"What if they're just using this as an excuse to get close to the Apostles again?"</p>
<p>"Or if they never truly left the Apostles and this is all part of an elaborate plan to infiltrate Chronos and take us down!"</p>
<p>"If that was their goal, we would have discovered it by now. Number X has been following them for over a year."</p>
<p>"Yes and let's not forget his feelings for the Black Cat. Heartnet could have seduced him in order to get close to Chronos."</p>
<p>"You all do realize how ridiculous you sound, right? That is <strong>such</strong> an absurd and convoluted plan! You do realize the Apostles have almost killed the both of them on several occasions, right?"</p>
<p>As the Elders began to discuss the new topic amongst themselves, Sephiria remained silent and still, allowing her thoughts to take over as she ignored the Elders. She knew both Train and Creed wanted nothing more than to live a peaceful life with their new family. It took awhile for her to truly believe the swordsman had sincerely changed, but after speaking with Lin and Train over the last couple months, she couldn't deny his transformation. Even after Train began a relationship with Lin, Creed remained calm and loyal and he even offered to sacrifice himself to save Number X. Sephiria knew if he really hadn't changed, he would have never given up his freedom in order to save the man that tried to steal Train from him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I can't deny what I've seen with my own eyes after following them myself the last two months. Creed is… softer. He's acting how he did when we first recruited him after he killed his mother.</em>
</p>
<p>They originally enlisted Creed because he seemed dead to the world after the childhood he went through, but Sephiria was able to tell he was just a broken boy with nowhere else to go and no one else to turn to. He seemed to regret what he did to his mother, but didn't know what else to do. He didn't even want to kill anyone at first until they started putting Chronos 'influence' into his system. Similar to Train, Creed only became a bloodthirsty assassin due to the combination of Chronos finding them at the lowest point in their lives and using their powers to keep them broken and distraught.</p>
<p>
  <em>We found Creed after he killed his mother and we found Train after he killed his murderous mentor. I really think we just got lucky with them. We caught them when they were completely broken and had nothing else to lose, then molded them to fit the killer assassins we needed them to be.</em>
</p>
<p>That was a regret Sephiria had held close to her heart. She knew she took advantage of both the men, and after seeing how soft and nonviolent they were without Chronos in their lives and were given time to make peace with their past, she was sure they were never made for the lives Chronos tried to force on them. And she knew Chronos 'influence' only made everything worse for them both. Creed hasn't shown an ounce of homicidal behavior since it had been out of his system, so she was positive that was why he was so unstable back then.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… I can't tell them about that. At least not until the Apostles are destroyed. If I tell them now, they may refuse to help us.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew that wasn't the only reason. She knew she'd be punished for releasing a secret like that, but that wasn't her motivation for not telling them. She was also honestly relieved to be on friendly terms with Train again and she was even beginning to trust Creed. The idea of ruining the amicable relationship she was creating with the men hurt her and even though she would never admit it to herself or anyone else, she enjoyed being able to have a conversation with her former lackeys that didn't end in a fight.</p>
<p>"Okay, Number One. We agree to these terms Heartnet and Diskenth have set. We'll see it as an opportunity to see where their allegiance truly lies. If they work with us to take the Apostles down, we'll know for sure they are no longer a threat and if they use this moment to betray us… We'll dispose of them."</p>
<p>Sephiria locked eyes with the man and nodded her head in understanding. "Yes, Sir." She paused, then asked another question. "Since we agree to work with the Black Cat and Diskenth, do I have permission to share sensitive information about the Apostles with them?"</p>
<p>The men started to argue again and were soon silenced by the man in the center as he punched his desk and spoke loudly. "If you are all so concerned that they're already working with the Apostles, then what difference does it make if they see information about them? It'll all be things they already know."</p>
<p>One of the men rolled his eyes. "But they'll know that <strong>we</strong> know it and can change their plans accordingly."</p>
<p>"And I'm sure Number one is already treating them as if they know everything about us. Correct Sephiria?" The man in the center addressed her firmly as he spoke.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded her head sternly. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>That seemed to quiet the rest of the Elders down and the center man took a deep breath and nodded his head slowly. "Very well. I believe we have covered all topics we needed to discuss with this meeting. You can let the Black Cat know we agreed to his terms and I will leave it to your discretion what information you share with him. We will allow time to be the judge of their true colors."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded her head again. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>He waved his hand at the woman. "You are dismissed."</p>
<p>Sephiria bowed deeply, then turned on her heel and left quickly. Her first stop was going to be Lin, since she knew the Elder would want to speak to him soon and she wanted to make sure he was prepared for that. After that, she needed to meet with Train and Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's… Not really a conversation I'm looking forward to having.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew there was more good news than bad, but she had a feeling the bad news would be harder to break to them.</p>
<p><em>Train gets attached to people rather quickly. Explaining to him that we suspect their new friends is </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>going to go over well with him… Creed either since it looks like his mentor trusts them.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Growing Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed sighed enchantedly as he nuzzled his face into his beloved hair, taking in a deep breath to allow Train's scent to fully enter his system. He pulled his cat closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tighter around the gunman's waist as his love snored crudely in his arms. Train had climbed into his bed later than usual last night, but Creed was happy it happened at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't even sound like he had a bad dream either. It sounds like it happened by accident when he went to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, but the fact that when he realized he was in my room he still chose to stay means so much to me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was currently snuggled as close to his Kitten as possible, the golden man's back pressing firmly against his chest and stomach as his legs wrapped possessively around Train's. The silver man wrapped his arms tighter around the gunman's waist, nuzzling his face even more against his chocolate locks as he smiled blithely at the feel of his beloved's silky locks gently tickling him. When he heard Train mumble a little under his breath, Creed's heart fluttered recklessly in his chest and he moved one of his arms so it was crossed up his Kitten's chest and clutched tightly to his lean shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>What makes this all even better is Train only sleeps in his boxers. The last few months when he's slept in bed with me, he's made sure he was fully dressed. But last night in his sleepy state, he either didn't realize or didn't care that he was mostly naked when he crawled into bed with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Much to Creed's displeasure, nothing sexual happened between them last night. Train simply pulled the blankets back and collapsed next to him, falling asleep almost instantly, unaware he was even in Creed's room. His abrupt appearance woke Creed up, but of course he didn't complain. Especially when he saw how few clothes his Kitten wore. The silver man actually had a hard time falling back asleep since he was too busy touching Train wherever he could. However, his greedy hands eventually woke his cat up and Train was panicked at first that someone had been molesting every part of his body until he realized it was Creed. As soon as that happened, Train relaxed and allowed the swordsman to explore his body, but did not permit anything erotic.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I wish he let me make love to him or even provide him oral pleasure, I'm overjoyed to know he was fine with me touching every inch of his bare skin.</em>
</p>
<p>Train also clearly enjoyed it and even touched Creed as well. The swordsman had on a full pajama set, so his beloved had to search a bit to get to his bare flesh, but that didn't matter to Creed. The mere thought that Train <strong>wanted</strong> to touch him was enough to ignite his heart. And, despite not having sex with his Kitten, it was still a magical night filled with beautiful sounds from his love, sensual caresses, and wondrous sensations. It only ended because Train was exhausted and wanted to sleep, but even as he drifted off, he allowed Creed to continue touching him until he was ready to fall asleep as well.</p>
<p><em>Train set boundaries of what I was and was not allowed to touch and I ended up staying up </em><em><strong>far</strong></em> <em>too late so I could enjoy myself to my fullest, but it was worth it. My fatigued state is worth it to know I could fondle my beloved.</em></p>
<p>He sighed again and gave his Kitten a squeeze before kissing his cheek tenderly. He was surprised he was even awake right now after staying up for so long the previous night. However, the more he thought about that, the more it made sense why he was conscious. His body probably sensed that Train was still half naked in his arms and wanted to feel and taste more of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that in mind… Train wouldn't mind if I decided to snack on him again a little for breakfast, right?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smirked and lowered his head so his lips met Train's neck and began nibbling at his skin hungrily. While his lips worked against the gunman's nape, Creed glided the hand that was wrapped around Train's waist against his stomach, tracing every segment of his beloved's nimble muscle as the hand holding the golden man's shoulder explored his love's chest. The swordsman's trained fingers outlined his Kitten's as if they were inspecting it for any defects or imperfections. Creed knew he would find none, but his resolve didn't allow him to give up until he was thoroughly satisfied.</p>
<p><em>And even though Train </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>thoroughly satisfy me, that satisfaction continuously resurfaces every time I see him.</em></p>
<p>He moved his head from Train's neck to his ear, sucking lightly at his beloved's lobe as his fingers continued to sustain themselves by massaging every inch of the man in his arms that he could. Creed then pulled Train up a little so he could have better access to his love's body, kissing, nipping, and sucking at his supple shoulder while the hand he had on his Kitten's stomach moved a little lower to his pelvis. His limber fingers pawing cannily at the elastic of Train's boxers, moaning with want as he permitted his hand just a few inches of access to the coveted treasure the fabric hid selfishly.</p>
<p>As he inched closer to Train's sensitive area, Creed licked his lips and sucked at Train's neck a bit more harshly, trying to tell himself not to go any further since his beloved was clear about where he could and could not touch. When he felt Train let out a loud, tired breath, he pulled his love closer to his body, leaving his hands where they were since he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially with Train moving and breathing so voluptuously… How can he be so sexy even when he's sleeping and snoring like a boar?</em>
</p>
<p>As if on cue, Train let out another loud snore which made Creed giggle, but was not enough to stop his hands journeying around his body and his mouth from sampling every part of his neck and shoulder. He smiled as sucked impatiently at the other man's neck, sure he was going to leave a mark and not caring since it would only act as proof that Train belonged to him. Even if it wasn't official and they were just having fun until his beloved figured out what he wanted, that wasn't going to stop Creed from living in his divine daydream where Train was his and no one else was permitted into his heart.</p>
<p>Creed then realized how close his hand was getting to Train's member and he had to bite his lip to make myself stop. He didn't have a hold on his love's shaft, but his fingers could feel it teasing his finger tips, making the silver man swallow thickly and he slowly pulled his hand back, but not out of his boxers. He sighed and left his hand just inside Train's underwear, his other continuing to stroke his beloved's chest and his lips devouring every inch of his Kitten's neck.</p>
<p>After violating Train's body for a few minutes, the cat finally started to come to and Creed could feel him stretching slightly and groaning as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then looked down at the hands that were assaulting him, then rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth to address the man that was attempting to abuse his body, Train cried out in pleasure instead as Creed bit down on his neck harshly.</p>
<p>Train moaned when the man behind him sucked vigorously at his neck and the cat's strong, lean arm jolted behind him and to the back of Creed's head, pulling the man closer to him as he pressed his body further into the swordsman. He let out a thrilling hiss when Creed's fingers began playing with his nipples, the silverette's tongue twirling around his skin excitedly as he pushed his body harder into Train's back. Creed smirked at his love's hand clinging desperately to his hair, then pinched his nipple harshly, his other hand still resting just inside his Kitten's boxers.</p>
<p>"Creed… What's going on?" Train moaned, his body slowly beginning to feel like it was swimming in a pool of fire the more Creed's mouth and hand worked against him.</p>
<p>Creed chuckled quietly, then pinched Train's nipple again before it decided to go back to its gentle caresses. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having breakfast."</p>
<p>Train turned his head slightly so Creed could suck a little at the front of his neck, his fingers still tangled in the man's silver locks as he responded to his comment. "Then go get food…"</p>
<p>Creed's smirk widened as he pulled Train more acquisitively against himself. "Why would I do that when a delicious meal walked right into my bed last night?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Why do I keep getting molested in my sleep?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at him, but continued his motions. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>The Black Cat sighed again, but did not attempt to stop Creed. "This happened with Lin, too. And this isn't <strong>your </strong>first time doing it. Why can't I sleep in peace?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and kissed his beloved. "It's your fault for being so sexy…"</p>
<p>Train moaned at the feelings Creed was giving him, but spoke teasingly. "That's victim blaming!"</p>
<p>Creed nibbled his neck. "You don't sound like a victim right now… Just tell me to stop and I will."</p>
<p>Train attempted to roll his eyes, but the gesture was cut off when Creed bit down on the area just below his chin, his tongue darting along his skin lustfully as his lips sucked powerfully at his flesh. The Black Cat moaned again, shutting his eyes and pressing Creed's head boisterously against him as he relaxed his back further into the man behind him. He allowed Creed's hand and mouth to travel along his body until he noticed only one hand was working against his chest. Train opened his eyes and looked down to see what could have possibly been stopping the man from using both of his hands and cocked a brow at what he saw.</p>
<p>Train removed his hand from Creed's hair and took hold of his other wrist, pulling the swordsman's hand out of his boxers and holding it in front of the silverette's face. "And what does <strong>this </strong>hand think it's doing?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love, pulling his mouth away a little so he could speak, but not lessening his hold Train. "What breakfast would be complete without some meat?"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened slightly at the man's crass comment, but for whatever reason the fire surrounding his body only got worse at the implication Creed made. "Since when am I food?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again and took his hand back from Train, trailing it down his body and towards his boxers once more. "Well, you've always been more rich than the darkest chocolates in the world… More savory than the rarest of steaks, and sweeter than syrup. And all three of those foods can be had for breakfast."</p>
<p>Train hissed again when Creed bit down on his neck again, his heart beginning to fill with a strong need for the man whose arms he never wished to leave. "Who has steak or chocolate for breakfast?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and licked his love's neck, then trailed the wet muscle along Train's jawline and noshed on his ear again. "Chocolate chip pancakes? Chocolate muffin? You can even put chocolate in oatmeal if you'd like. But none of those foods can compare to the exquisite palatableness your body offers me."</p>
<p>Train gasped obscenely when Creed blew in his ear, then moaned as the silverette's hand slowly made its way back down to his boxers. "Are you trying to tell me that you're about to eat me?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked deviously and dug his teeth further into his beloved's neck, his tongue spinning rapidly around Train's smooth skin. "Well, I <strong>am </strong>starving…"</p>
<p>Train purred loudly as Creed's fingers slid underneath the elastic of his boxers again, his mouth still working wonders against his neck as he spoke. "Then, like I said before, go into the kitchen and get food."</p>
<p>"No." Creed said firmly as he moved his hand a little lower in his beloved's underwear, his heart beating faster the closer he got to the riches he sought. "As <strong>I</strong> said before… I can't imagine anything being more delicious than you…"</p>
<p>Creed pulled away from his Kitten quickly, then pushed Train down so his back was flat on the bed. He latched his lips back onto his beloved's neck, sucking harshly at the spot he was working hard to leave his mark on as both his hands made their way down his body.</p>
<p>The swordsman completely engulfed Train's neck, his hands continuing their journey below the equator of his love's body as he spoke. "I'm absolutely <strong>famished</strong>, Train and you're all I want, all I crave. Only <strong>you </strong>can satisfy my insatiable hunger. Anything else would be a disservice to my tastebuds."</p>
<p>Train felt dazed as Creed spoke such salacious words to him, the warmth of his lips alone marinating the cat's entire body in flames as his mind began to ascend to the sky, wafting aimlessly with the clouds as he gasped for breath beneath the wizardry the man on top of him was performing. What was more surprising to Train was they weren't doing anything completely x-rated. Creed was simply kissing and sucking at his neck, his hands merely massaging his chest and stomach. They had done far more lewd things in the past, so Train wasn't sure why these simple touches were sending him for far overboard.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably because I want to do so much more with him but I refuse to let it happen. My body is trying to make me lose all control of my senses so I'll forget myself and let him do as he pleases to me.</em>
</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around Creed's back and slid them up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly as the swordsman sucked as hard as he could against his neck. Train was sure there was going to be a bruise there, but he was also sure he did not care. It felt too good to stop and his senses were slowly slipping away. When Creed pulled away from his neck and caught his lips, Train opened his mouth immediately and began sucking at the other man's tongue. The cat purred depravedly as their lips waltzed together, the muscles in their mouths sampling every inch of each other as Train pulled the man closer to his body.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" Creed whispered between kisses, making sure to rub his beloved's tongue with his own each time their lips met. "I'm <strong>positive</strong> there's nothing in this world that would ever match the gratification your flavor provides me…"</p>
<p>Creed lowered his hands even farther, reaching the elastic of his beloved's boxers once more and sliding them underneath again. He paused for a second to see if Train was going to protest his bold actions and upon hearing nothing but pleasurable moans and feeling nothing except the golden man's tongue earnestly licking his own, Creed took that as the go ahead and slipped his hands even further into Train's boxers. He began rooting eagerly for the valuables between his Kitten's legs, his heart increasing its speed as his fingers brushed fervently against Train's member.</p>
<p>Train arched his back and gasped into Creed's mouth when the swordsman's finger wrapped around his cock, his legs shaking with want as the man on top of him began moving them back and forth slowly. The cat pulled away slightly and bit Creed's lip, then pressed his sweeper partner harder against his chest and dove his tongue back into his mouth. That motion must have given the silver man more encouragement to continue doing what he was doing since he started to move his hands even faster, causing Train's breath to pick up speed as he clawed at the man's back.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train finally shook his head and removed his hands from Creed's back, taking gentle hold of the silver man's wrists and pulled them out of his boxers. "Forgetting the rules I set last night already?"</p>
<p>Creed moaned painfully as he collapsed against his love, resting his head next to Train's as he tried to break his hands free of his cat's strong grip. "<strong>I </strong>didn't forget… I was just hoping <strong>you </strong>did…"</p>
<p>Train chuckled and kissed Creed again, then moved his hands up so they were above his head, still holding the swordsman's wrists as he moved. "Why would <strong>I </strong>forget such an important rule <strong>I</strong> made?</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man, twisting his wrists around so he could pin his Kitten's hands against the bed. "I thought we agreed to <strong>no </strong>rules?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, but did not attempt to push Creed off him since he actually kind of enjoyed what the man was doing to him. "I think you're taking <strong>that</strong> rule a bit too literally. You know it was in reference to labels. We agreed last night you would follow my lead when it comes to things like this."</p>
<p>Creed pouted down at his love before leaning closer to kiss him again, his heart racing when he felt his cat kiss him back. "You seemed to be enjoying it a few minutes ago…"</p>
<p>Train captured each kiss Creed gave him, deepening it a bit every time their lips met. "That doesn't mean I can't change my mind."</p>
<p>Creed whined and made his next kiss a bit longer and more passionate before pulling away again, still hoping he could get Train flustered enough to move their intimate touch to the next level. "You know, we also agreed to 'no stress fun'. What fun is it if I can't make you climax?"</p>
<p>Train moaned zealously with the next kiss, twirling his tongue around Creed's before the silver man pulled away again. "What we're doing right now is pretty fun…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pinned Train's arms harder against the bed, diving his tongue as deep into his beloved's mouth as he could as he massaged, sucked, and rubbed every section of his Kitten's mouth. When he pulled away, he nuzzled his face against Train's, kissing his lips gently a few times before nibbling gently at his lower lip. Hearing his love purr enthusiastically, Creed smirked and moved so Train was looking into his eyes.</p>
<p>"You know I can make it more fun if you'd just let me…"</p>
<p>Hearing Creed's sultry voice and seeing his fervid eyes connect zestfully with his own, Train had to fight the urge to command the man to ravage his body, but instead kissed him deeply again. Train arched his back a little at the feel of the silverette's fiery lips scorching his own, then mournfully broke it to speak to the man he knew he loved more than anyone else in the world.</p>
<p>"...You know my limits, Creed."</p>
<p>Seeing the strict look in Train's eyes, Creed sighed sadly and nodded. "I know, my love… And you know I'll respect them." He leaned forward and gave his Kitten a few more pecks on the lips, happy that Train hadn't pushed him away and was even returning every one of his loving gestures. "Can I… Go back to what I was doing when you woke up?"</p>
<p>Train seemed to think about that for a second, then nodded his head, attempting to hold back a smile as his heart began to race a bit faster.</p>
<p>Creed returned his beloved's unknowing smile and moved his hands from Train's wrists to his chest and stomach, tracing his Kitten's solid muscles with the same fondness he had been doing only moments ago. He leaned forward and kissed his Kitten again, smiling as he pulled away, overjoyed that Train was enjoying every time their lips met.</p>
<p>"Does this mean you're okay with kisses now?" Creed kissed him again, making sure it was soft and sweet just in case Train decided he didn't actually fancy them.</p>
<p>Train returned another one of Creed's kisses, their lips never fully separating as he spoke. "What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and kissed his love two more times. "It seems like your lips and tongues are at wars with themselves, my dear Train. Because you purr every time ours meet..."</p>
<p>As if hypnotized by Creed, Train purred again, trying to stop himself as Creed kissed him again and again. "I have no idea what you're talking about…"</p>
<p>The swordsman frowned down at his love, not sure if Train was trying to kid himself or Creed, but he wasn't having any of it. Creed kissed him three more times, the first one gentle and sweet, the second one between a peck at a make out, and the last one as deep and unruly as the ocean. He made sure the kiss lasted quite a while, positive he was taking his beloved's life and breath away as his tongue swam through the depths of Train's mouth.</p>
<p>After what felt like aeons, Creed finally pulled away and gave his Kitten the most torrid, devout look he possibly could. "You want to keep singing that same song, Love?"</p>
<p>Train tried to pout up at Creed, but knew it was impossible with the fierceness that encompassed his body and the rapidiness of his heart. "Don't get so full of yourself, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed's look changed from doting to lewd as he licked his lips and kissed his beloved again. "I'd rather be full of you…"</p>
<p>Train blushed brightly at his seductive words, but accepted the man's next kiss nonetheless. When he pulled away, he frowned despite the ribald feeling that swept through him. "Remember the boundaries, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're telling me you <strong>don't</strong> like my provocative words?" Seeing his Kitten's blush get even brighter despite his narrowed eyes, the silver man chuckled and decided to change the subject to a slightly different topic. "Tell me again how you ended up in my bed last night?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at the playfulness Creed's voice held, watching as the man smirked at him as he glued his blue eyes back into the gunman's exposed chest. "I told you I'm not sure. I fell asleep in my bed, then the next thing I remember I was in yours. Are you sure you didn't kidnap me?"</p>
<p>Creed made an offended noise as he laid himself down slightly next to Train, his leg wrapped around his beloved's as he kissed his cat's cheek adoringly. "I would never perform such a rude action against you! And last night, you proved that I don't need to sink to such lows since you seem to subconsciously want to sleep with me."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the man, then purred a little as Creed's fingers twirled gingerly through his hair and along his chest. "Phrasing, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed winked at his love and kissed his neck. "I know what I said."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and settled back into the pillow, tilting his head slightly so it rested against the top of Creed's head. "I'm being honest, I don't remember coming in here last night. I was so tired I don't even remember falling asleep."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and snuggled his head between his love's neck and shoulder, kissing Train neck again before he spoke. "Why didn't you join me when you came home? Why'd you come in so late?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and spoke with a slightly bitter voice. "Well, first of all, I don't <strong>have </strong>to sleep in your bed every night…"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders as he trailed his fingers down his Kitten's arm, ignoring Train's tone since he knew the sourness behind it was just another way he was trying to push away from Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, after everything we did last night and this morning and all the nights we've spent together, you think he'd realize his actions contradict his words. I mean, I know we haven't done anything beyond kisses, caresses, and cuddles, but still… Train should realize just sounding annoyed doesn't negate everything that's happened with us.</em>
</p>
<p>The silverette smirked at his thoughts and nodded his head in understanding at his beloved. "I know. But you have been. I'm just curious."</p>
<p>Train blushed lightly at that comment because he knew it was true. Night after night he found himself back in Creed's bed, even after promising himself he wouldn't, his damn heart would take over and practically force his feet to the other man's room. Obviously, Creed was never going to turn him away so every night he welcomed Train into his bed with open arms. However, lately it had been getting more intimate and the golden man found it harder and harder to keep turning down Creed's advances. Last night was the first night he set ground rules, even though he also was not happy with them. In actuality, he wanted to do more, but he refused to let his body win over his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's bad enough I've let my heart win over and over again, I can't give in to my physical desires for Creed. And as much as I enjoy what I have with him right now, my guilt still occasionally takes over and I find myself pushing him away again. I just wish I knew what Saya would want…</em>
</p>
<p>He was gently pushed out of his thoughts by the loving touches Creed's fingers were providing him, his hand dancing and twirling up and down his chest, making Train all but forget the salty tone he used earlier and his guilty thoughts. "Second of all, I got home really, really late last night. Everyone was already asleep by then. I was worried about waking you up, so I just went to my room."</p>
<p>Creed's heart was almost completely full from Train's words. The only piece missing from his heart was hearing the three words he had been dying his beloved to recite again for over a year. "Is the legendary Black Cat questioning his sneaking abilities?"</p>
<p>"Never!" Train exclaimed as he threw one fist into the air, jostling Creed only slightly as the silver man frowned and moved himself closer to his cat once more. "I really just didn't want to wake anyone up. I was worried even if I didn't wake you up, you might shout or make some kind of loud noise and wake someone else up."</p>
<p>Creed smirked deviously at Train as he poked his nose playfully. "What would you be doing that would make me scream out in the night…?"</p>
<p>Train felt his face turn an even brighter shade of red as his mind quickly changed to dirty thoughts at the look Creed was giving him. He lightly smacked Creed's hand away from his face, ignoring the swordsman giggle as he spoke. "You know what I mean. It was late and I didn't want to startle you into making a loud noise."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, his smirk never leaving his face as he pinched his beloved's cheek gently. "I'm offended you think you'd startle me. My skills are better than they've ever been."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and pushed Creed's hand away from his cheek. "Our last sparring match begs to differ."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and rested his hand against Train's chest, caressing his peck instead of his love's face. "That's just because I was distracted… I'll get you next time."</p>
<p>Train laughed louder and flicked Creed's head. "If the person your sparring is the person who can easily distract you, how do you expect to win?"</p>
<p>Creed made an insulted noise and pinched Train's shoulder. "Well, maybe if you'd stop being so beautiful, I'd be able to concentrate better!"</p>
<p>Train made sure his voice sounded confident. "I can't help how you see me. How about a rematch later today?"</p>
<p>Creed's smirk became duplicitous once more as his hands slowly moved down to Train's stomach. "Or we can do a rematch right now…"</p>
<p>Before Train could react, Creed was on top of him again, his mouth attacking his beloved's neck and his fingers assaulting Train's body. The gunman immediately began laughing hysterically as he tried to push Creed off him, but the man's mouth and hands were too attached to him. Creed smiled gleefully as his Kitten's sweet, symphonic laughter entered his ears. He twirled his tongue aggressively around Train's skin, sucking at the area he knew was the most ticklish on his cat's neck and moved his fingers as fast as they could along his stomach. When he felt Train try to push him up with his legs, Creed placed himself between the Black Cat's legs and pushed them apart so he wouldn't be able to fight with them.</p>
<p>"STOP!" Train shouted between bits of laughter, desperately trying to push the man off him. "You're going to wake someone else up!"</p>
<p>"Don't care." Creed said quickly before attaching himself back to his neck again. "Admit defeat, Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Train laughed louder and tried to pull his neck away from Creed. "NO!"</p>
<p>Creed snickered into his love's neck which seemed to only make Train laugh harder. "Then the attack will resume…"</p>
<p>Train didn't know how it was possible, but Creed managed to wriggle his fingers even faster and whirled his tongue more brutally. With his knees, the silver man spread Train legs apart more, making sure the cat couldn't use them to help him escape and pressed his upper body harder against Train's. He was sure if his love wasn't weak from laughter, Train would have probably been able to escape, but Creed refused to let up. He was determined to win this match no matter what.</p>
<p>"Creed, get off!" Train laughed again, trying to catch his breath as he tried to pry his companion off him.</p>
<p>When Train's eyes began to burn with tears, Creed laughed evilly and pulled away only slightly to speak. "Do you admit defeat yet, Train?"</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of toture, Train finally nodded his head. "Yes! I admit defeat! You win, just get off!"</p>
<p>Creed pulled away fully and smirked down at his Kitten, still pinning him to the bed as he spoke. "Told you I'd get you next time."</p>
<p>Train was still breathless as he spoke, but managed to shake his head wildly nonetheless. "That's not fair, I didn't have Hades."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and moved his legs from being in between Train's to wrapped around them. "And I didn't have my Imagine Blade. Sounds pretty even to me."</p>
<p>Train glared up at him, then pushed him off so Creed was laying back on his side. "It was a sneak attack. Sneak attacks down count."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes as he curled up next to his beloved again and wrapped his arms and legs back around him. "If that's the case, then half of your attacks have never counted and I've won <strong>far</strong> more spars against you."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at his companion, then turned away as he settled his head on top of Creed's. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Creed nuzzled his face into Train's neck, his fingers going back to the caressing motions they had previously stopped as he brought the conversation back full circle. "You were gone for quite a while yesterday. Does that mean Lin is doing well?"</p>
<p>Train smiled a little and nodded, wrapping one arm around Creed's back to pull him closer and snuggled his head further into the silver man's hair. "Yeah. His therapy is coming along really well. The doctors said he could be back to normal in as little as a month."</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "Might be sooner if he keeps having your company."</p>
<p>Train knew Creed was trying to be happy, but he could tell there was a part of him that was sad he was gone for so long yesterday. "I'm sorry I didn't see you last night. I know I said I'd make it home for dinner, but Lin's therapy went late and I ended up just grabbing food at a nearby restaurant and eating with him. He's been lonely."</p>
<p>Creed tried to make his pout look like it was because his love had eaten take out last night instead of having dinner with him and their family. "Was it fast food, Train?"</p>
<p>Train made a frustrated noise and flicked the silver man's forehead. "What's the deal with you and fast food?"</p>
<p>"It's just fat and lard on a stick, Train! There's no nutritional value to it." He rubbed his forehead and frowned at his beloved, leaning up on his elbow so he could lock eyes with Train. "At least tell me you didn't give it to Lin in his weakened state… That greasy garbage would only make him feel worse."</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. He's on a strict diet."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then rested his head back against his love's chest. "Chronos food then?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and felt his hand moving on its own as his fingers delicately traced Creed's back. "I guess? I don't think it's the same thing we were eating when we were with Chronos."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I'm really not sure. Lin mentioned something a while back about how they only make certain people eat their food which led me to believe <strong>he</strong> wasn't one of those people but maybe <strong>we </strong>were."</p>
<p>Creed felt uneasy by that comment and decided to push for more information. "I… don't like that way that sounds…"</p>
<p>Train nodded in agreement. "I don't either… But Lin was confused when <strong>I </strong>seemed confused and I'd rather be talking about non-Chronos or Apostles things when I'm visiting him."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his love. "Makes sense. Maybe we should ask Sephiria the next time we speak to her?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders again as he pulled Creed closer, his other hand running through the man's silver hair once before landing lightly on his cheek, locking eyes with the man as he spoke. "Maybe… I'm not sure how important it is really."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart catch at the attentive look his beloved was giving him, not sure Train was aware of how lovingly he was looking at him, but choosing not to tell him in favor of returning the golden man's look. He leaned forward and kissed Train again, moaning happily as he felt Train's tongue and breath mingling eroctically with his own. When they finally broke, Creed nuzzled against Train's face, shocked beyond belief that the Black Cat still refused to officially be with him or even admit how he very obviously felt about him.</p>
<p>As he gazed into the expanse of his love's endless golden eyes, he suddenly felt the poetic side of him take over and couldn't stop the lyrical words that left his mouth. Creed whispered as he pulled Train so he was flushed against his chest, rubbing his back adoringly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;</p>
<p>Their beauty shakes me who was once serene;</p>
<p>Straight through my heart the wound is quick and keen.</p>
<p>Only your word will heal the injury</p>
<p>To my hurt heart, while yet the wound is clean."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart flutter viciously in his chest, but prevented himself from returning the man's lilting words, no matter how much his heart begged him to. "Who are you plagiarising now?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled admiringly as he kissed Train tenderly. "Geoffrey Chaucer, 'Rondel of Merciless Beauty'. Reminds me of you every time I hear it."</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly and rolled his eyes. "What poem <strong>doesn't </strong>remind you of me?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his love's hair. "The ones that <strong>aren't</strong> about love or beauty…"</p>
<p>Train felt himself leaning into the man's affectionate hands, then shook his head slightly before he got carried away. He rolled over so he was on his back once more. "How do you memorize all these poems?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned as his love rolled away, knowing it was Train's way of pushing his feelings aside. "I've always been good at memorizing things. That's how I'm able to memorize all the music I play. However, that wasn't the full poem."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him as the silver man reached his hand over to take a light hold of his own. "Really?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded as he tangled their fingers today, nuzzled his head back into Train's shoulder and neck. "Yes. Would you like me to finish it?"</p>
<p>Train's screamed yes, but his head shook. "It's… okay… You don't have to…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at Train's hesitant words, but obeyed his Kitten nonetheless. He sighed blissfully as he watched his love's fingers wrapped around his as well, snuggling his face closer to Train as he spoke. "If you were at the hospital all day yesterday, does that mean Sephiria is fine with you helping Lin through his therapy?"</p>
<p>Train was both depressed and happy the subject changed back to something less romantic and nodded. "Yes. She actually realized that Lin does <strong>better</strong> when I'm there for his therapy. I make him laugh whenever he's getting too tired or upset about his physical state which seems to give him the strength to keep going."</p>
<p>Creed giggled as Train's thumb began to massage the back of his fingers. "Does he walk faster when you stand at the end of parallel bars?"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the man. "How'd you know we did that?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love, then laughed heartily. "I was just joking! Do you really do that?"</p>
<p>Train blushed in embarrassment and turned away slightly from Creed. "Only towards the end of his session when he's getting tired…"</p>
<p>Creed imagined the scene and smirked. "I'm pretty sure I'd go running if I saw you at the end of a harsh journey. No matter what the shape of my core was."</p>
<p>Train laughed quietly. "Who would have thought a person's core did so much for their body?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed with his love. "I think every doctor ever. Along with yourself after all the learning about anatomy they made us do at Chronos."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "True, but still, it's shocking how long his recovery is taking."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly as he watched his Kitten's finger begin to slowly play with his own and lift slightly so they were above their heads. "I'm not. A core injury is one of the worst injuries you can get. And he got a sword right through it."</p>
<p>Creed's smile faded when he noticed Train stopped playing with his fingers, their hands still raised above their faces, but no longer moving. The silver man looked over at his love and felt his heart shatter at the lost look his cat's gorgeous face took on.</p>
<p>
  <em>How insensitive of me… I shouldn't have said that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… It's not your fault…" Creed wrapped his fingers around Train's again, squeezing them slightly in an attempt to comfort him.</p>
<p>The golden man felt the pressure of his companions fingers around his own and relaxed a little at the soothing tone he used. "I… I think I'm beginning to see that… But, I just wished he'd get better so we could get back to normal…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled softly at his Kitten. "Has Sephiria said he can come back with us?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "She hasn't said one way or the other yet, but I decided not to worry about it like you suggested. He's family. Nothing will keep him apart from us."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and felt relief as his beloved began playing with his fingers again. "I'm so happy to see you being confident again. I was worried for a little."</p>
<p>Train turned his head and gave his companion a cheeky smile. "My confidence never left. It just… took a vacation while Lin recovered."</p>
<p>Creed sighed lovingly at his Kitten's proud look. "I never doubted you for a minute…"</p>
<p>As Train stared into Creed's ardent blue eyes, he felt fireworks slowly beginning to burst in his chest and knew he needed to change the subject again before the finale took over his senses. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you. Anastasia has a bunch of music schools all over the place, right?"</p>
<p>"Mhm…" Was Creed's only response as he allowed the rockets in his chest to show on his face.</p>
<p>Hearing his companion's affirmative answer, Train continued with his query. "Does that mean you'll be in charge of all of them? And are you going through the paperworks for every one of them?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head. "Yup and yup. The money is actually pretty good, but there's a lot involved in running the business. I might even have to move into one of the buildings and live there like Anastasia does."</p>
<p>He hadn't told anyone yet, not even Train, but Anastasia had actually started paying him for his time organizing and learning about her business. They had been struggling to keep their heads above water financially since the fire and Creed was sneaking money into their bank accounts as often as he could. He knew if he told any of them that he had been paying for food out of his own side-gig paychecks, they would all turn away his financial help immediately, claiming they didn't need the extra money to get them by.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even Train would refuse the help. It's just how they are. I haven't told Train Anastasia's been setting me up with paying piano performances either. I hate keeping that secret from him, but again, I know if he knew I was bringing in extra money he'd insist I kept it for myself to buy a piano or something, even though there's nothing I want to do with it other than make him happy and provide for him and the others.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, he hadn't kept a secret from Train since he ended their relationship. Creed knew that secret was nowhere near as big as the one he kept before and Train would be more angry at Creed for providing them with secret funds instead of telling them about the money upfront, but he hated seeing Train not able to eat the foods he wanted. All of his beloved's favorite meals required more expensive ingredients and since Creed started volunteering to do the grocery shopping on his own, no one had noticed much of a difference in their funds.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven thinks we've just gotten better with budgeting when in reality I keep slipping them more money. I'd do that and more if it meant Train could have all the milk he ever wanted.</em>
</p>
<p>The fireworks in Train's body began to subside as he thought of what Creed said, the coldness taking over immediately at the idea of no longer living with Creed or possibly never even working with him on sweeps anymore. "Does… Does that mean you won't be traveling with us anymore...? Or… Or living with us…?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love, hearing the sadness in Train's voice and feeling the need to comfort him immediately. "Of course not! If I have to live in the building, I'll still travel with you. She has a school in almost every town. That's why we always see her. Besides, you know I'd never leave you. I don't want that anymore than you do."</p>
<p>Seeing Train's face was still frozen in fear, Creed frowned and moved his hand that was twirling around his cat's fingers and gently cupped Train's cheek to turn his head so their eyes met. "You can move in with me, Train. That way we'd never be apart…"</p>
<p>He watched as his beloved's face began to relax a little at the thought, but still not fully, so he decided to continue. "If you move in with me, we could still live together. We could keep embracing like this and we could be together. And…" He paused a little, making sure Train was paying attention for his next words. "And… We could live happily together… Just the two of us… No interruptions ever…"</p>
<p>As Creed painted a picture of their possible future, Train's heart began trembling terrifically and he was positive his eyes were blazing with a bright shade of orange and red. His skin slowly combusted in fiery excitement and he felt his body being gradually submerged in an inferno of pleasurable heat, the corner of his lips turning slightly upwards in an ambrosial smile that his mind was trying to hide from Creed's knowing, transpicuous eyes.</p>
<p>"I… Are you asking me to move in with you?" Train said, his voice shaking with rapture as he spoke.</p>
<p>Creed chuckled lightly and caressed his love's cheek delicately. "Yes. Yes I am."</p>
<p>Train knew he was still smiling like a fool and shook his head in hopes that would get rid of the dazed, euphoric look he knew he took on. "I… I mean… Don't we… Don't we have to be like… <strong>together</strong> before we…. take that step?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled again at his love's innocent, yet pleasantly charming look and ran his fingers lovingly through Train's chocolate hair. "I mean, we've been living together for the last few years, haven't we? Even when we were and weren't together at the Apostles we were living together."</p>
<p>Train tried to frown, but knew he was unable to since the happiness in his heart made it impossible to do anything except smile like an idiot. "But… We always lived with someone else. What you're suggesting is very… spousal…"</p>
<p>Creed blinked, but made sure his voice had a playful tone to it. "Are you proposing to me, Train? That's a level of commitment I never thought you'd make!" Seeing his Kitten's cute, grumpy look, Creed giggled again and continued. "I'm just teasing, Train. But, yes, for this particular situation our lives seem to be smacking us in the face with... I'm asking you to move in with <strong>just</strong> me."</p>
<p>Train's heart was screaming at him to say yes, but his mind would not allow it. It was as if his conscience was trying to protect him from the inevitable pain he believed he was going to experience and it began scolding him for even considering Creed's idea. He heard the fatalistic voice in his head return, reprimanding him for all but forgetting what Creed did to Saya and how terribly their relationship ended the first time. Falling back into the past was something he used to do without trying whenever he and Creed were starting to get close, but now it was something he forced onto himself in order to keep the silver man at arms length. As a reminder for why he needed to slow down.</p>
<p>Train stared at the swordsman, wanting nothing more than to accept his offer and live a cliche happily ever after with him, but his brain slowly began to replay the night he left Creed almost two years ago in an attempt to give him the strength he needed to say no. As he saw an image of his past self sobbing alone in an abandoned building, he found the courage to say what he knew he needed to say to protect himself and keep Saya's honor intact. However, the worst part was it worked a little too well as the anger he hadn't felt towards Creed in quite a while slowly began to rise in his heart again.</p>
<p>Train pushed Creed off him and rolled over so his back was facing the man. "I can't do that. I can't abandon Sven and Eve like that."</p>
<p>Creed was shocked at the sudden change in his cat's demeanor and frowned deeply. "Well, like I just said, we could still travel with them. Anastasia's business spans through many towns and even though I'd be making decent money, you don't have to give up sweeping. I'd never make you do something you didn't want to."</p>
<p>"You already did…" Train mumbled as he pushed Creed's hand away again, stopping the silver man from pulling him back against his chest. "No, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at his beloved, then down at his hands, not sure why Train was no longer in them nor really understanding what his cat was saying no to. "Are you… saying no to moving in with me or no to my touches?"</p>
<p>"Both." Train said sternly, unable to lose the images of his past self that began swirling through his head.</p>
<p>He saw himself running through the woods, away from the castle he left the Apostles almost two years ago. Back before he had control over his flashing abilities and could only transport himself a few yards. He could hear Creed's bereft, bleak screams for him to come back and felt his heart shatter again as he saw his past self run as fast as he could, ignoring the tears that burned his cheeks along with the pain that both stabbed and consumed his heart.</p>
<p>"You can move out whenever you need to. Join us on sweeps when you want." Train saw himself crying desolate tears in an empty room, pulling at his hair as he tried to prevent himself from wrenching up the food he had finally managed to choke down.</p>
<p>Train felt Creed reach out and try to caress him again, then jumped a little and moved towards the end of the bed. "I… I need to go…"</p>
<p>Creed watched as Train swung his feet off the bed and stopped his Kitten before he stepped off it. "Train… What just happened? Where did you go just now?"</p>
<p>Train sat at the edge of the bed for a minute, questioning if he should tell Creed where his mind wandered off to and shook his head. "N-Nowhere… Nothing… I-I need to go..."</p>
<p>Creed didn't let go of his arm and instead pulled Train back a little so he could see his face better. Train's normally lively, amber eyes were dull and lost, as if he wasn't even there. "Train… If being with you has taught me anything… It's that we need to <strong>talk</strong>… No matter how much it might hurt, we need to be open with each other. No matter what."</p>
<p>Those words were able to make Train turn an angry look to the man, something he wasn't able to sincerely do quite a while. "We're <strong>not</strong> together."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break, since that was the first time Train had said that in several months where it sounded genuine. "I-I know that, Train, but… We're friends... right?"</p>
<p>Train did not respond. Instead, he harshened his glare at the man, making Creed wince a little in pain, but that was not enough to make him back down. He wasn't sure why, but Train was in pain right now, and that wasn't something Creed was <strong>ever</strong> going to accept without a fight.</p>
<p>"Train… Five minutes ago, you were laying in my arms, kissing me and allowing me to caress you everywhere I could. Now, you look like you're trying to kill me with your eyes and flinching at my every touch." To make his point, Creed reached out and touched Train's shoulder again, holding back the agonized whimper when he saw his beloved wrench his arm away from him. "Unless we've overlooked some kind of diagnosable disorder with you, something happened in the span of me teasing you about living together and right now."</p>
<p>Train scoffed and ripped himself out of Creed's grasp, turning away from the man once more. "So now you were just teasing me? You didn't even mean it?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his body get colder as he stared at Train's back, the distance between them suddenly widening even though they were still both on the same bed. "You know what I mean, Train. I was only half teasing. You know I'd want nothing more than you to have you all to myself all day every day… But I'm not going to force something on you that you don't want."</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly, but still did not turn around to look at Creed. "You already did…"</p>
<p>Creed clutched at his broken heart, not sure what he had said or done to set Train off that much and desperately needed to find out what it was. "That's the second time you said that. Did you not want me to kiss you just now? To touch you? To hold you? Tickle you? What, Train? What didn't you want me to do? Tell me and I'll make sure to never do it again."</p>
<p>Train was silent for a long, painful minute, then spoke in a harsh whisper. "You made me leave you…"</p>
<p>Creed had to strain to hear what his beloved said, then stared in shock at Train's back. "Wha-"</p>
<p>"-I need to leave. It's probably getting late. People will wake up and wonder why I'm leaving your room." Train didn't even bother trying to check the time since he was really using this as an excuse to leave.</p>
<p>Creed saw Train start to stand up again and grabbed his arm one more time. "Train. Talk to me."</p>
<p>Train glared at the hand that held him, but refused to look Creed in the eyes since he was pretty sure if he did, he would cave and give the man what he wanted. "I don't want to. And you just said you'd never make me do something I didn't want to."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, but did not let go of Train. "Because I know you <strong>do</strong> want to talk, you're just telling yourself you don't want to. I know in a few days from now, you're going to regret everything that just happened and want to have a conversation where you apologize to me and I tell you it's okay. Can we just skip that bit and get to the part where you tell me what's really wrong and I comfort you and remind you how much I love you?"</p>
<p>Train heard the man's pleading voice and was able to come back a little to reality because of it. He slowly met the man's gaze and felt his heart begin to heal itself a little and beat a little faster when Creed's faithful blue eyes locked onto his. "I… Just… Did I…" He paused for a second, trying to think how to start the conversation and sighed deeply. "Did I ever tell you where I went after I left the Apostles, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his chest get heavy at his beloved's word and shook his head a little. "No…"</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair, then sat at the edge of the bed with his back still to Creed. "Back then, I could only flash a few yards away. I also wasn't sure where I was going, so I only ended up in the middle of the woods. I could still hear you screaming for me to come back… but I ran in the opposite direction as far as I could. Well… after throwing up that is. That happened a lot before I got used to my mode of transportation…"</p>
<p>"Train, I-"</p>
<p>Without turning around, Train put a hand up to stop Creed from talking. "Just let me tell my story, okay?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, so Train continued. "I was so distraught that I couldn't find my way out of the woods. I ended up climbing up a tall tree and spending the night there." He turned back to see the sad look on the silver man's face and shook his head. "Don't feel bad about that. I've done it before. By choice. It wasn't too bad."</p>
<p>He leaned back on his hands a little, starting to feel a bit better now that he was telling his story for the first time in almost two years. "I spent all night searching the sky, trying to find any hint from Saya that she forgave me for what I did… For betraying her and tarnishing her memory… But… I saw nothing. I took that as a sign that she hated me and wanted nothing more to do with me. It seemed so unlike her, but I was too upset to think logically back then."</p>
<p>Train stared up at the ceiling, still not ready to look at Creed yet. "The next morning, I found my way out. Mostly by just flying through the air until I was able to find the town I left Kyoko at with Sven. Once I checked in with them, made sure Sven was okay with keeping an eye on her for a while, and gave him a bunch of cash for the trouble of caring for her, I left. Again, I didn't know where I was going, so I just shut my eyes, imagined a town that was far away from where I was, and boom, I was there. The only downside was, I had no idea where I was and didn't know how much money I needed to survive for a while."</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Train, and he finally decided to turn and glance at Creed for a quick second. "Did you ever find out I stole cash from the safes before I left?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked, his eyes brimming with tears at Train's story and shook his head. "N-No…"</p>
<p>Train nodded and smiled proudly. "Good. That means I did a good job if <strong>you</strong> didn't notice."</p>
<p>Creed held back a shaky sob as he spoke. "Don't get too cocky. I was so hysterical I don't think I would have noticed even if I caught it on camera."</p>
<p>Train poked Creed's forehead, a bit of his playfulness returning as he spoke his truth. "Of course you were. Anyway, I didn't want to use the money on hotels or rent or anything, so I ended up finding an abandoned building and spending the night there. I think it used to be an office building, but there was a room with a bed in it, so I decided to make due with that. There wasn't any electricity, but I assumed I hadn't been feeling any changes in weather because I was just so numb from the pain… I never imagined it was because of my leveled up Tao."</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed felt the need to step into the story, since the idea of his love feeling numb from pain was something he couldn't take lightly. "I'm sorry… I didn't know… If I had, I would have-"</p>
<p>"-What? Made me come back?" Creed nodded and Train rolled his eyes. "You and I both know I would have attacked you the moment I saw you. There was no way in hell I was going to go back with you willingly and you just said you would never make me do something I didn't want to."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart shake, not wanting to say his thoughts out loud, but knowing he needed to be honest with his beloved. "Actually… Back then I was so desperate and unhinged that I just might have kidnapped you. I wanted you back so badly, I don't think it would have been beneath me to force you to come back."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Thank you for being honest, but seeing what state you were in when we finally met again, I don't think you would have stood a chance against me. Even with the other Apostles' help, I would have kept flashing away until I was on another continent."</p>
<p>Creed smiled sourly. "You're… Right."</p>
<p>He hated talking about how their relationship ended, but he knew Train needed to get it out. They had never spoken in depth about what happened to Train after he left, and it was high time they did.</p>
<p>"I spent a few nights in that town… alone…. Attempting to eat but unable to keep anything down. After about two weeks, I ran out of money and knew that I needed to do something to make ends meet. Even though I wasn't eating, I knew I had to eventually and you need money to do that."</p>
<p>Creed tried to return Train's cheeky smile, but was unable to. His heart was in pieces, floating aimlessly through his chest at the thought of his beloved not being able to eat. Train loved food more than anything else in the world and knowing he wasn't able to eat properly made Creed feel lower than he ever had. He wanted to apologize to his Kitten again, but he knew Train would only tell him to be quiet, so he kept his mouth shut. However, he did try to make sure his love knew how compunctious he was with his eyes.</p>
<p>Train flicked the man's forehead again, wanting to get those puppy dog eyes off him so he could finish his story in peace. It was rejuvenating to finally tell his story. "After a while, I tried a few odd end jobs here and there, but ended up losing out on a lot of the money they brought in because I couldn't concentrate on anything else except the pain in my heart. However, slowly the pain began to turn into a burning rage, and I decided that was worse. And it seemed like my clients thought it was as well, since I would lash out at them and ended up losing even more jobs."</p>
<p>Train chuckled lightly at a certain memory that popped into his head. "One time, a lady hired me to find her kid's dog and I ended up bringing her the wrong one. The woman chastised me for screwing up and I let her for a little until I let the rage take over and scared her near to death. I told her it was a brown dog with a white tail which meant it was good enough for her stupid kid. Needless to say, I didn't get paid and had to lay low for a while. It was a small town and they were all beginning to hate me."</p>
<p>Creed grimaced at the story, even though Train was telling it as if it were a fond memory. "That woman shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't deserve it."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Yes, I did. Her husband recently passed and the dog running away was just salt in the wounds for the family. However, I was too busy wallowing in my own misery that I wasn't paying attention and found the wrong one. It may seem like something small, but for a family who just lost everything, it was a lot."</p>
<p>He pulled his legs onto the bed, crossing them and finally turning to face Creed as he spoke. "Small mistakes like that kept happening, but I was able to keep it together enough to at least afford the bare minimum a human needed to survive. I was still staying in the abandoned building so I only needed to worry about food and water. It was actually… kind of refreshing. It started to give me a different outlook on life. Despite how chaotic the random jobs could get and how stressful it may have been to make sure I always had something to eat there was a peacefulness behind it. It sort of put things into perspective for me and I felt myself beginning to… relax. The pain and anger from what happened was still there, but I was able to forget about it every so often. Sure, waves of the fury would come back, as you saw when we met again, but for the most part… I had never felt more like myself than I ever did in that moment."</p>
<p>Train looked up at Creed, smiling kindly as he felt himself calming down again. "Then… After about a month and a half in that town, I finally saw a sign from Saya. Do you remember that song I destroyed your piano over?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then nodded his head slowly. "Yes… I promised I would never play it again."</p>
<p>Train chuckled, still not ready to tell Creed he had heard him singing it in his sleep a while back. "Well… I heard it again. In a music box at an antique store. Obviously, I couldn't afford it, but I sat there for what felt like hours just playing it over and over again until I saw a flash of white pass by the store window. I ran outside, totally believing it was Saya, but wasn't able to catch whoever or whatever it was."</p>
<p>He leaned back slightly as he spoke, smiling at the ceiling as the memories slowly became happy. "Instead, I ran right by a bank that was in the middle of being robbed. I hadn't used my Tao ability since I left since I had convinced myself it was wrong to use it which is why I told Kyoko not to use it unless the Apostles attacked, but in that moment when I saw the robber running at me, full speed with a gun in his hand, I just flicked my wrist to get Hades and a beam of ice came out and froze him to the spot. Luckily, no one had seen it and it melted rather quickly and I was able to apprehend him and hand him over to the police which is when they asked me that fateful question."</p>
<p>He looked back down at Creed, curiosity combined with sadness mixed in his eyes as he stared into his beloved's flawless golden eyes. "...Which was?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>"<em>Are you a sweeper?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked at the man behind the counter, not sure how to respond. "Why does that matter?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to collect the bounty on this man's head."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked again. "Bounty?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man seemed to be growing frustrated with him. "Yes, bounty. What're you new to this gig or something? We've been after this guy for a while. With how easily you were able to apprehend him, I assumed you had to be a sweeper. The police couldn't catch him let alone the average citizen."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train stared at him, dumbfounded and not sure what to say. He knew he </em>
  <em>
    <strong>wasn't </strong>
  </em>
  <em>a sweeper and he wondered if it was wrong to claim that he was and take the money out of another person's mouth, but he also couldn't deny that he desperately needed the money.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The man behind the counter began tapping his pencil impatiently. "Are you trying to tell me an average citizen </em><em><strong>did</strong></em> <em>apprehend this criminal? We've been searching for him for </em><em><strong>months. </strong></em><em>This is the second bank he's robbed in his town alone and he's had his wanted sign up in other towns as well. He even runs his own gang who smuggle illegal weapons in and out of cities. He's pretty dangerous, so if you're about to tell me you're </em><em><strong>not </strong></em><em>a sweeper, then I think you might want to become a cop."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train shook his head. "No, I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>definitely </strong>
  </em>
  <em>don't want to be a cop." Seeing that seemed to offend the man, so the cat tried to backpedal quickly. "I didn't mean that like it sounded! It's just…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He began to sweat a little, then saw another white flash out of the corner of his eye. His heart skipped a beat and he ran over to where it came from, ignoring the police officer's shouts at him to answer the question as he hurried over to a figure that appeared to be clad in white. When he reached this mysterious person, Train grabbed their shoulder and turned them around, only to see it was a woman much older than Saya who looked nothing like her. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes and her skin was also much darker. Train stared at her for a moment, the woman waiting for him to say something since he had just grabbed her so rudely.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Normally a guy has to buy me a few drinks or at least a meal before I let him touch me like that, but seeing as you're so cute, I'll let you off with a warning this time."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned at her, then released his hold on her shoulder. "S-Sorry, you just looked like an old friend. I… didn't mean to startle you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman brushed off his worries. "Don't apologize, I know I'm a sight be behold. This friend of yours must be quite pretty as well."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked at her confidence, reminding him of Saya even more despite the fact that they looked nothing alike. He glanced down at what she was wearing and noticed it was indeed a white yukata, though the pattern was completely different. Still, it was very similar and Train felt himself a bit dazed at the sight before him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman's snapping fingers finally brought his eyes forward and Train blushed wildly. "S-Sorry! It's just… such a strange thing to wear in public."</em>
</p>
<p><em>The woman sighed in frustration and raised her arms up. "I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>I absolutely hate it, but I just came from a costume breakfast party."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Costume breakfast party?" He glanced outside and frowned at the afternoon soon. "That's a very strange party to have attended..."</em>
</p>
<p><em>The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "It was part of my sister's bachelorette party weekend and she </em><em><strong>loves</strong></em> <em>anything Japanese. Breakfast was just round one. I'm on my way to round two right now which is going to be so much worse. Everyone's bringing their significant others for afternoon brunch and I'm the only one that's single."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A devious look glinted in her eyes that Train ignored in favor of a question. "Bachelorette party? Then why are you at a police station?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman's mischievous look did not change as she answered his question matter-of-factly. "One of the bridesmaids was arrested for public indecency last night. I'm here to pick her up and be the hero for the day."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Oh." Train stated bluntly, not aware of how dumb his voice sounded. "Well, again, I'm so-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Heartnet?" The man from behind the desk had apparently grown impatient, since he was now standing behind Train, tapping his foot angrily on the ground. "Do you want this reward money or not?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train stared down at the slightly shorter man and shook his head slightly. "It's just that I'm not-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>-Oooh, are you a sweeper?" The woman on the other side of him sneered. "What an interesting career… I bet you have a lot of stories to tell."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train thought about her words for a couple of minutes before he realized that even though he wasn't a sweeper, it was still true. He had been working odd end jobs for the last six weeks and did have a lot of stories to tell. It began to occur to him that he was acting like a sweeper, even though he didn't have the proper licensing to do it. Most of the jobs he picked up were too low grade or dangerous for any sweeper which gave him the edge since he could pretty much handle anything his clients threw at him. The unfortunate part of it was if they decided not to pay him afterwards there was nothing he could do about it. However, if he was a sweeper…</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Heartnet, please just answer the question so I can get out of here? I was just about to clock out before you showed up with Rin Abe, and I'd really like to get home to my kids. I've been here all night."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned at the man, feeling bad for him and about to open his mouth to tell him he didn't have rights to the money since he wasn't a sweeper before the woman standing next to him clung to his arm and pulled him close. Train looked down at her, seeing her eyes still shining brightly with excitement as she answered the question on his behalf.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he's a bit tired right now. Yes, he'll take the reward money. And while you're at it, can you have them release Aira Taylor?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The man looked her up and down, before nodding and walking away. Train gawked at her for a second before pulling his arm away. "What the hell was that?! You don't know who I am! I'm not a sweeper! I could get in trouble for taking that money!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman rolled her eyes and brushed him away. "Relax! No one really cares about that! Do you even know who Rin Abe is?" Seeing Train shake her head, she smacked her forehead in disbelief. "If you're able to take down Rin Abe without even knowing who he is and appearing to be completely unharmed, then I think a sweeper license would be a piece of cake. Don't you want the money? You sure look like you could use it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train looked down at himself and realized how disheveled he looked. He packed all the clothes he could, but there wasn't much he could do without running water and he knew he probably looked homeless, which he technically was. It didn't bother him too much, but his raggedy appearance did put off a lot of people and he started to have a harder and harder time finding work.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned. "Still, it's not right… That's money a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>real </strong>
  </em>
  <em>sweeper could use."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman seemed to be getting more and more annoyed by him and she smacked the back of his head. "Just shut up and take the money. You can get a sweeper license another day, but right now, you have plans."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked again. "I do?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>The woman laughed as the golden eyed man pulled out his phone to check his calendar, not sure how he was still able to afford a phone since it didn't look like he had a decent wash in weeks. She smacked the phone out of his hand, rolling her eyes at his frustrated look. "With how much money that man is probably worth, you can buy new clothes </em><em><strong>and</strong></em> <em>a new phone, so stop your whining."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train glared at her. "I don't know if I like you…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman laughed and patted his arm. "You will, because you won't have a choice. Because your plans are with me." Seeing the confused look on his face and knowing she had his full attention, the woman smirked. "You're going to be my date for the day."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt his eyes widen as he pulled his arm away from the woman. "WHAT?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman seemed pleased with his response and nodded. "That's right. How else do you think you'll repay me for helping you make all that money in one day?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train narrowed his eyes at her. "I didn't ask you to do that…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, well, I did, so tough shit. You owe me now."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked at the woman and felt his mouth open slightly in shock. She really was a lot like Saya, but with a bit of a fouler mouth. "If this guy is really worth as much as you say he is… I could just pay you…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Nope. Not what I asked for. You're my boyfriend for the day. Everything else we're doing is super couply and I'm getting tired of having to answer the question to waiters and waitresses of why I'm still single at thirty-three."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Thirty-three…" Train frowned at her as he looked her up and down. "You look ol-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I KNOW I LOOK OLDER THAN THIRTY-THREE! BEING A NURSE DOES THAT TO YOU, YA KNOW?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train actually started to chuckle a little at her flustered face, wondering if that is what Saya would have looked like if she had lived long enough to reach that age. However, thinking of his dead friend brought back his melancholy thoughts, and he shook his head again.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I can't do that, I'm sorry. You </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>don't want me in your life and you especially don't want me to pretend to be your boyfriend. You might piss the wrong person off." Train's voice slowly became a whisper as he spoke, as if his enemies could hear him right now.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The woman tilted her head in confusion at the thought. "You have a jealous ex stalking you or something?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train grimaced. "I… Guess you could say that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman rolled her eyes and latched back onto his arm. "I'll take the risk. If I'm able to act like such an attractive young man is my lover, it's worth dealing with a jealous ex. Might even add to the drama of the night."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train grimaced again and felt his chest begin to grow with anxiety. "You </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>don't want that…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Whatever, chances of that happening are slim. Unless… you've heard from his ex recently?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt his heart relax a little at that thought. "No."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman smiled. "Then we'll be fine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train didn't see how her plan was going to work and decided to question it. "Won't everyone know it's fake? Didn't you just see these people yesterday? Didn't you say the bride-to-be is your sister? They'll know you're paying me or at least blackmailing me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman glared at him as he used the word 'blackmail', then smiled again. "I know all that! That just makes this all the more impressive. I'll say I ran into you on the way to the station and it was love at first sight."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt his heart go cold. "...Love?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman felt his arm tense up and gave him a curious look. "Man, this relationship must have been intense if you're reacting this way to such a simple word…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train looked down, his heart breaking all over again as the coldness took over once more. "I wouldn't describe the word love as simple…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean to trigger you. How about we just say it was a strong connection and we really wanted to see where it was going?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train sighed deeply. "No… I can't…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman reached up and grabbed his chin so their eyes met. "Listen, you've clearly been through some shit. Maybe you need this just as much as I do. Maybe you need time with </em>
  <em>
    <strong>real </strong>
  </em>
  <em>people and just have some fun. You don't look like you've relaxed or had fun in a long time."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train stared at her stubborn eyes and thought about her words. She was right. While he was beginning to discover who he was after everything that happened with the Apostles and Creed, he still felt so tense and stressed all the time. While he may have been softening and starting to see the world in a whole new way, that didn't change the anxiety he felt at being caught by his ex-lover any day now. It also didn't stop the constant heartache and nightmares he was plagued with night after night.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Maybe reconnecting with society is what I need…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Huh?" The woman asked in confusion. "I'm gonna need some context for that sentence, Cutie."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train chuckled and pulled his head out of her hands. "Don't worry about it. I think you're right. This might be fun. I can play the doting new lover for a day."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman punched the air in front of her twice. "Alright! Hot new arm candy! Jessy will be so jealous!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned at her. "Who?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>The maid of honor. She's been riding me all weekend about how 'lonely I must feel' and no matter how much I tell her I don't care about being with someone, she won't shut up about it. This is really just so they'll all get off my back. I don't actually care about falling in love or any of that crap. I just want to have fun." He looked Train up and down, then reached out to squeeze his arm, smiling as if she was pleased at what she felt. "However… If you </em><em><strong>do </strong></em><em>decide you want to experiment with this facade of a relationship for real… I'm more than willing to give it a shot."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train blush brightly then shook his head. "N-No thanks and no offense, but let's just say I'm… abstaining for awhile."</em>
</p>
<p><em>The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself. I heard I make a </em><em><strong>great</strong></em> <em>rebound."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked innocently at her. "Rebound?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman widened her eyes in shock at him. "Oh my God, you're so innocent it's adorable. I'll explain to you on the way."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She grabbed his arm and began to walk off with him just as Train was about to protest that he didn't get his money nor did she get the woman she came to pick up. She stopped when she heard a voice coming towards them.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Mr. Hearnet! Wait! Don't you want your reward? And miss, don't you want Ms. Taylor?" The man ran up to them with an envelope in his hand.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Before Train could take it, the woman next to him grabbed it and smirked. "Keep Aria. No one even knew I came to pick her up. She's been an annoyance all weekend. She can stew in here a bit longer."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the man could say anything more, the woman pulled his arm and walked him out the door. Once they were outside, Train finally was able to pull himself free and ask her a question. "You're really just going to let her sit there in prison?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's not </em>
  <em>
    <strong>prison</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, it's just a holding cell and second, her family is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>loaded</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. I'm sure they'll come pick her up soon. Now I don't have to use my own money to bail her out."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt a little better at that, but still didn't like walking away from a woman who was just annoying. "Still, it doesn't seem right…"</em>
</p>
<p><em>She sighed and turned to him, hands on her hips reminding the cat even more of his deceased sweeper friend. "She tried to drive drunk last night and only stopped after </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>wrestled the keys out of her hands. She then punched me in the face and called me an old hag and began to scream obscenities at my sister. </em><em><strong>That's</strong></em> <em>when she got arrested. She even tried to deck the cop, but I refused to press charges on her. We just wanted her to have a place to sober up and we agreed we deal with it today."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked at her, a gesture the woman seemed to be able to get out of him with ease. "I see… Well… weren't you going to be the hero that saved her? And wasn't that the excuse for how we met?" He really just wanted to make sure they got their story straight in case they were questioned by the women and Train had a feeling after hearing more about what they were like, they would be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman shrugged her shoulders and began walking down the street again. "Like I said, they didn't know. I'll just grab the girls coffee and say I met you at the shop." She stopped dead in her tracks, then turned to Train and eyed him up and down in disapproval. "We need to get you cleaned up with new clothes. This simply won't do."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned at her, then down at himself. "With what money? I'm broke, remember?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>The woman smacked the envelope against his chest and smirked at him. "No anymore you're not. Now come on, I'm gonna Pretty Woman the </em><em><strong>shit</strong></em> <em>out of you."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked again. "Pretty Woman? The movie?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yup! That's the woman! You </em><em><strong>are </strong></em><em>kind of a hooker right now, after all." She winked at him, then turned on her heel and walked away quickly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train glared at her back and caught up quickly. "What an uncool thing to say to a man who was just trying to hand over a bank robber! I'm just repaying a favor I didn't ask for! If anything, you're blackmailing me like I insinuated before!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman narrowed her eyes at Train. "Don't use that word around the girls. Even if it is true…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train pointed an accusing finger at her. "AHA! So you admit it!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman sighed and smacked his shoulder. "Of course I do! I know what I'm about! Now shut up and get in this store. We need to pick something sexy out for you."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train blushed, then growled quietly at her. "And just </em><em><strong>who</strong></em> <em>is paying for this 'sexy' outfit?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The woman smiled innocently at him. "You, of course. After all, you just came into a bunch of money recently."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, for clothes that I would wear more than once! I would never wear something 'sexy' unless I'm being </em><em><strong>BLACKMAILED!"</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em>Shhh! People can hear you! What did I say about that word, Hooker?!" She looked around and tried to smile kindly at the people who were staring at them.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Don't call me a hooker, </em><em><strong>Blackmailer</strong></em><em>!" Train made sure to emphasize the last word, not caring at how many people were staring since he was beginning to feel like his old self again already.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The woman glared at him. "By the way, you're also paying for all my meals today."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train jumped then harshened his glare at her as they stepped further into the store. "Says who?!"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Says your new fake girlfriend! Now shut up and try this on!" As she handed it to him, she realized something then looked up curiously at him. "Hey, I just realized we never got each other's names. Guess I should know the name of my fake boyfriend, huh?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train chuckled lightly. "Yeah, makes sense." He put a hand out for her to take. "Train Heartnet."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman returned his smile and shook his hand firmly. "Effie Mayberry. Most people call me 'E'. Don't ask why, just do it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train smiled then nodded and attempted to pull away, but apparently the woman had one last question. "Also, what </em>
  <em>
    <strong>do </strong>
  </em>
  <em>you do to make money? I can't have my eye candy being a homeless bum. I know you're not a sweeper, but-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>-No. I'm a sweeper." As soon as Train said the words, he knew it was true. He had been acting like a sweeper for a while now, and it seemed like that was the plan Saya had in mind for him. "I may not have a license, but I'm </em><em><strong>definitely </strong></em><em>a sweeper. And like you said, I'll be able to get one with no problem."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The woman named E nodded and shoved the clothes in his arms, then spun him around and towards the dressing room. "Well then, sweeper Train, go fulfill your destiny as my eye candy for the day."</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled happily at the memory, not sure when he ended up laying back down on the bed next to Creed, but knowing he didn't care to try and remember. "After that, I got my sweeper license and began playing around with my new Tao. I started to make peace with that side of me as well and when I felt like I had mastered my ability I realized that it didn't make me inhuman nor did I see it as a terrible reminder of what happened to me. It was a part of me and I decided it was time to accept everything I had to offer myself."</p>
<p>Creed smiled down at his love, sitting next to him and running his fingers through his hair lovingly, relieved that Train was allowing him to touch him again. "Why did you never tell me about that woman, Train?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I never told anyone. And she wasn't the only friend I made along the way. She was just the one I seemed to connect with the most and was the first. She was also a lot like Saya and helped me open up to new relationships again. I even was her date for the wedding."</p>
<p>Creed giggled at the thought of Train at a wedding. "It's hard to imagine the Black Cat at a wedding…"</p>
<p>Train gave him an offended look. "How dare you?! I was the life of the party! Everyone wanted to dance with me! Even though I couldn't dance."</p>
<p>Creed giggled again. "I can only imagine why they wanted to dance with you. Did she make you wear something <strong>sexy</strong> to that as well?"</p>
<p>Train blushed and glared at his friend. "No. I wore a suite. Like at Freesia's birthday." He realized what he said, then smiled warmly at the memory of him and Creed on their first supposed date. "And the dancing you taught me actually helped a lot. That, combined with my natural awesomeness, helped me not look like a fool."</p>
<p>Creed returned his beloved's smile. "I'm glad I could help… Even if that night turned out to be terrible."</p>
<p>Train brushed his words aside. "It wasn't terrible. It was just expected for what our relationship was."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "What? Chaotic and toxic?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. Exciting and passionate."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully at his love, happy to see he was acting like himself again and allowing the silver man to touch him once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could redo that date with you, Train… If you'd just let me. I could show you how wonderful you deserve to be treated…</em>
</p>
<p>Realizing how fond his words sounded, Train rubbed his face to get rid of the warm feeling that never seemed to go away when Creed was around. "I guess you could say E gave me my first real date after you."</p>
<p>Creed laughed loudly at that. "And here I thought it was Lin!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I think he probably thought that too…"</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Creed, and he wasn't sure how Train would take it, but he knew he needed to ask it anyway. "Did you… Did you-"</p>
<p>"Sleep with her? No. I mean, she put it out there if I ever wanted it, but I declined over and over. I never even got her number. We just kept running into each other by chance. I only went to the wedding by coincidence. I ran into her again at the music shop that time and she was able to blackmail me into playing the loving boyfriend again." Train smiled wistfully at the memory. "It was nice though. She was right. I needed to be reintroduced into society. As much as I enjoy being alone every so often, she reminded me what it was like to have friends again. I started reaching out to Sven after that and meeting him and Eve every so often. And if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have made all those other friends along the way."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I'm happy you met her… but…." He gave his cat a nervous look, not sure how he would take his next question. "Why'd you… turn her down?"</p>
<p>Train gave his friend a confused look. "Are you asking me why I <strong>didn't</strong> sleep with her? That's such an odd question for <strong>you</strong> of all people to ask." Seeing Creed shrug his shoulders, the gunman rolled his eyes and decided to answer the question anyway. "I just… wasn't ready for anything like that. She insisted it would be casual and no strings attached, but that didn't matter to me. It was too soon."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding, but still wasn't satisfied yet. "Other than Lin did you… sleep with anyone else?"</p>
<p>Train rubbed his eyes in frustration. "You can be so possessive…" He pulled his hands away so he could eye the man giving him a pitiful look. "I don't really think it's any of your business, but no. I did not."</p>
<p>Creed nodded again. "Was it… offered to you?"</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Creed!" Train said as he threw his arms in the air. "Yes! By several people! Men and women alike, but I turned them all down because I wasn't ready. I was never even interested in sex until you, and I chose to abstain from it for those six months I was away because I didn't want to be reminded of what happened. It wasn't until I met Lin was I ready again."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved, a little hurt by his words, but also knowing he had no right to be.</p>
<p><em>Guess I shouldn't be surprised it was offered to him so often. He </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>Train, after all. However, he just said he was never even interested in it until me. I knew I was his first, but that meant he loved me enough at one point to finally decide to give it a shot. That's a pretty significant thing for the Black Cat to take into his life. I'm…. touched.</em></p>
<p>"Making love to someone requires you to become completely vulnerable both physically and emotionally. Lin really must have been special to you too..." Creed whispered his words, not aware he had said them out loud.</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him, not sure why Creed's voice took on such a contemplative tone. "I did. I still do. But you know it's not love. So does he."</p>
<p>
  <em>I already told him being with Lin wasn't the same as being with him and I don't feel like repeating myself. Even if it does look like he needs comforting, this is a silly thing for him to be upset about. Especially since he still technically has no claims to me… no matter what my heart tells me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded again. "I'm… happy you were able to feel safe enough with me at one point to allow me to be with you that way. I'm also happy you felt safe enough with Lin. Even if both those relationships are over, it warms my heart knowing you are capable of being that vulnerable again. And I hope you can in the future again with someone…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Seems like Train only sleeps with people he feels like he has a connection with. If he really turned down that many people, both Lin and myself must have been special to him...</em>
</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Stop being dramatic. What about you? Did you meet anyone during those six months?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed vociferously at that. "Absolutely not! I was pathetically locked away in my room the entire time you were gone. The only person I saw was Echidna when she came to bring me food that I refused to eat to try to convince me to come out."</p>
<p>Train chuckled a little. "Well, I'm sure she would have been <strong>more </strong>than willing to keep you company."</p>
<p>Creed made a disgusted face. "No. Never with her. I've slept with countless people, but I've never had anyone I called a lover until you. Even if I <strong>did </strong>leave and meet someone, I would have said no. After knowing what it's like to be with <strong>you</strong>, I know nothing else will be the same. That's why I turn down Sergey every day."</p>
<p>Train was a little surprised at that and decided to voice his feelings. "That's a little shocking to me. You always struck me as a… promiscuous man."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Oh, so <strong>I'm </strong>a hooker now?" He giggled at the glare Train gave him and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I enjoy it. Who doesn't? But, as I told you before, I only was ever with anyone else because <strong>you</strong> barely knew I existed. I needed to get my desires out before I forced something on you that you didn't want. But… Now that I know how divine it is to be with you… nothing else will compare. Even if that means I never sleep with anyone again, I refuse to taint the memory of being with you."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart flutter at Creed's words and had to fight the urge to pin the man to the bed and tell him they could experience what it was like to be with each other again. Instead, he sighed and looked away from Creed, making sure the man didn't see the passion he knew was showing in his eyes. "So dramatic…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his kitten, then reached out to touch his cheek lightly with the back of his fingers. "What made you decide to come back? It sounds like you started to have fun on your own. Why did you come back to Sven and Eve?"</p>
<p>Train laughed quietly. "Well, first of all I knew they still had Kyoko and I knew she was driving them insane, so I had to go back for her. But… I kept in touch with Sven the whole time. There was just a… connection between us that I knew I couldn't ignore." Train pointed an accusing finger at Creed, stopping him before he could speak. "And before you read into that, it's a totally platonic connection. He was a good friend to me even when he had no reason to be. He took pity on me when I didn't want him to, but needed him to. As much as I enjoyed being a free, wayward, nomad cat, I also couldn't ignore how lonely I was getting traveling by myself. Just like Saya."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding, happy his beloved had cut him off before he asked another jealous question. "You're always looking for connection with people. It's so sweet…"</p>
<p>Train gave him a knowing look. "And you're not? We're birds of a feather, Creed. It just took you longer to realize you could create connections outside of me."</p>
<p>Creed laughed lightly. "And it took Saya to show you that you could connect with <strong>anyone</strong>."</p>
<p>
  <em>I owe her so much...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed decided not to voice his words out loud since he knew it would just start a whole new conversation. Instead, he chose to finish his earlier thoughts. "It doesn't sound like you were alone, though… Why come back? Why not keep being a wayward cat?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I <strong>was </strong>basically alone. A few comrades and friends here and there does not make one feel like they are not alone and I could never recreate the connection I had with Sven, Eve, or you throughout all my travels. I always knew I was going to go back, I just needed to make sure I was ready."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and asked his next question shakily. "What made you decide you were ready?"</p>
<p>Train looked at him knowingly. "Do you really want me to answer that question, Creed? I don't think you'll like the answer…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head firmly. "Yes. I want to know. Even if it hurts me, I want to know."</p>
<p>Train was quiet for another minute, then took a deep breath. "When I realized I didn't want to kill you anymore."</p>
<p>The room was silent after Train spoke those words, but Creed knew he needed to break it in order to let his love know he wasn't hurt by that statement, even though he was. "I'm glad you were able to come to that conclusion on your own…"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I don't know if that's entirely true… <strong>Life</strong> made me realize that… Being free and seeing what the world had to offer made me see that revenge wasn't going to change anything. It wouldn't bring Saya back. And I needed to accept that." He rolled over so he was looking at Creed, making sure the man saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Don't say sorry. You've said it enough."</p>
<p>Creed shut his mouth, then nodded at his love. "Then… Why do these moments keep happening? If you've made peace with it all… Why are you still tormented so?"</p>
<p>After seeing his Kitten react so extremely, Creed had more of an idea of what went through his beloved's head whenever they were starting to get close again. While Train may have been able to accept what was happening between them to a certain point, he always stopped himself and made sure there was distance between them. Moments like this still occasionally happened, but nothing to the extent of that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate seeing Train so mistreated by his own guilt, but at least now I understand it more. Now I understand what he's going through. And he was able to bring himself back relatively easily. I'm sure he's used that story before to remind him of what conclusions he drew to no longer hate me. But… He's also probably used it as a reminder of why he hated me in the first place. I guess it must be harder since his feelings for me are getting stronger…</em>
</p>
<p>Train watched Creed's pensive face and knew his was reflecting the same emotion. He was trying to figure out the best way to answer that question, but he had a feeling Creed might have answered it on his own already. "It's… hard, Creed… It's not like flipping off a switch. I… I need more time…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I understand… Stupid question…"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "Not stupid, just hopeful. I'm sorry if my story hurt you at all, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly down at his cat, then reached out to caress Train's cheek with the back of his hand, feeling his poetic side take over once more.</p>
<p>"Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;</p>
<p>Their beauty shakes me who was once serene.</p>
<p>Upon my word, I tell you faithfully</p>
<p>Through life and after death you are my queen;</p>
<p>For with my death the whole truth shall be seen.</p>
<p>Your two great eyes will slay me suddenly;</p>
<p>Their beauty shakes me who was once serene;</p>
<p>Straight through my heart the wound is quick and keen."</p>
<p>Seeing Train's stunned, blushing face, Creed chuckled and kissed his foreforead. "That was the rest of the poem. I know you said I didn't have to finish it, but I wanted to. I wanted you to know I'm fine, and you don't have to worry about me." He paused for a second as he outlined his beloved's face with his index finger, then spoke again. "I also just wanted to remind you that I love you, but I don't think you really need a reminder of that."</p>
<p>Train smiled up at his friend, warmth taking over again and he could feel his hand stretching out to touch Creed as well when he glanced out the window behind the silver man and felt his eyes widened as he thought of something. "I know I was saying this out of anger before, but what time is it?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love, then reached over to the nightstand to check his phone. "It's almost eleven…"</p>
<p>Train sat up quickly. "Shit, really?! They're definitely awake now!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved. "If you want, I can walk out and distract them so you can sneak to your room. That way they won't know we spent the night together…."</p>
<p>
  <em>Again…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed resisted the urge to smile at his own thought, waiting for his love to answer. Every other morning, they woke up early enough that Train was able to sneak out and go back to his own room before anyone noticed. Creed was always an early riser anyway, so it wasn't suspicious to see him up before anyone else and since Train slept it, it made sense that he was one of the people who woke up late.</p>
<p>"That's a bit overboard, I think… Besides, I don't think it'll matter anyway. They'll probably figure it out." Train heard his stomach rumble and frowned down at it. "Besides, I'm starving. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. Maybe they're all still asleep.</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love. "I don't know what you still want to hide it… It's not like anything is happening anyway. Besides, I'm sure Eve has figured it out."</p>
<p>Train sighed at the sad look Creed was trying to conceal. "But Sven and Kyoko don't… I just… I wouldn't know what to tell them."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell them anything. It's none of their business."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "I mean… it kind of is… They have a right to know what's going on between their housemates and sweeper partners."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I guess… But, nothing's happening..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Much to my displeasure… Though I guess being able to kiss him is an upgrade. I wonder if he'll let me do that in public…</em>
</p>
<p>Wanting a change of subject and seeing Train wasn't making a move to get up even though he mentioned he was hungry, he spoke again. "Do you still have that 'sexy' thing E made you buy for your blackmail date?"</p>
<p>Train blushed, but was able to glare at Creed despite that. "I did…"</p>
<p>Creed laughed at his beloved and squished his cheeks. "Why did you keep it?"</p>
<p>Train growled and pushed Creed's hand away. "Sentimental reasons. I haven't worn it since."</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a seductive smile. "Maybe I can change your mind someday…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Good luck. Lin was never able to convince me to wear it. He saw it one day in my closet and I immediately hid it. Besides, it got destroyed in the fire anyway. And it's not like I'm going to replace that..."</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a depressed look, then reached out and ran his fingers down his chest again. "Sorry… Didn't mean to bring up those memories…"</p>
<p>Train saw the sadness in his companions eyes and sighed. "You lost more than I did. I'm sorry we haven't gotten you a piano yet. We're working on it."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and smiled lovingly at his cat. "I know, Train… There's no rush. I know after the fire we need to replace our more important belongings before we can even think about the luxury ones. Honestly, it might not even be necessary anymore. With how much I'm at the music school, I don't think I'll need one here. Especially if I end up living there."</p>
<p>Train sighed peacefully as Creed's fingers glided along his chest. "Do you really think that'll happen?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged. "Only time will tell… Just know that my offer earlier <strong>was</strong> for real. You're more than welcomed to join me. No matter what the state of our relationship is."</p>
<p>Train smirked at him. "Even if I decide I hate you again?"</p>
<p>Creed returned his smirk with an insidious one of his own. "<strong>Especially</strong> if you hate me. Angry sex is better than regular sex."</p>
<p>Train blushed brightly and grabbed Creed's wrist before it could make its way down his boxers again. "You insatiable bastard…"</p>
<p>Creed winked at his love, then leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Teasing you is just too much fun, Train…" He heard his beloved's stomach grumble again and laughed. "Do you want me to make you breakfast? Or brunch, as it would be at this point in the day?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, trying to calm his body down from Creed's touches, then nodded. "Yeah. I think if I don't eat soon I'll have to eat you."</p>
<p>Creed seemed to think that over. "I mean… That's what I was trying to do when we first woke up and you told me no. Are you offering yourself up this time?"</p>
<p>Train felt his face get hot again as Creed took his hand and began gently sucking on his finger tips, then pulled it away quickly, rolling over so the silver man wouldn't see how worked up he was getting. The boxers didn't leave much to the imagination after all. "S-Stop with the perverted thoughts and go make food."</p>
<p>Creed smirked, overjoyed to see his love was letting him flirt openly with him again and traced his fingers down Train's arm, snuggling close so he could whisper in his Kitten's ear with an enticing tone. "Your wish is always my command, Train…"</p>
<p>His heart swelled with delight at the bright red his face and eyes took on, then kissed his beloved one more time before crawling over him, pinning him back to the bed for a second just to tease him a moment longer. After running his hands down Train's chest and stomach, giving him another deep kiss, Creed flipped himself gracefully off the bed and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>"By the way, I meant it when I said I want a rematch. We have nothing planned this weekend and I don't need to be at the music school until Monday, so we should schedule a time." Creed leaned his back against the door so he could continue watching his love's adorably flustered face.</p>
<p>It took Train a second, but he was finally able to shake himself of the warmth Creed's body left him with and respond. "Sure. Just pick a time."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Actually… scratch that. I have to be at the music school tomorrow." He gave his love an apologetic look. "Sorry…"</p>
<p>He convinced himself that was only a half lie. He did have to do something music related and it was a job given to him by Anatastia, but it wasn't involving the music school. He had been playing for a local woman who had an insane amount of money and taken an interest in Creed's piano skills so he had been playing for her more and more lately.</p>
<p><em>She's taken an interest in more than just my playing, but I'm always able to get out unscathed. And the money </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>good… Almost worth the harassment. Still, it makes me uncomfortable. I mean, who seriously has the money to invite piano players over to perform a show just for them?</em></p>
<p>He knew he was going to start turning these gigs down when they had more money, but they were still struggling to get back on their feet after the fire. They lost so much and Creed hated seeing his family suffer. If bringing in more money meant putting up with an older woman's advances and playing a little piano for her, he was more than happy to put on his rakish clothes and kiss her wrinkled hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll tell Train soon. Just… not yet. Not until I feel like we're secure enough.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. You're the one that's sore about losing. Just give me a time and a place and I'll kick your ass again."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his love. "We'll see about that." He turned around quickly, opening the door and hearing voices which made him shut it again. He looked over his shoulder at his cat's confused face and frowned. "You might want to find some clothes before you step out. Eve is tutoring Kyoko and Aliane right now."</p>
<p>Train sat up quickly. "<strong>Both</strong> of them?! <strong>This</strong> early in the morning?! Why?!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Eve likes to get it done early. She says it gives her time to decompress after the stress they give her. She also thinks the brain works better in the morning. This happens every other morning, I don't know why you're surprised."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I was hoping they'd cancel for whatever reason… Or maybe they finished early..."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. Train."</p>
<p>Train made a frustrated noise and leapt off the bed and towards Creed's dresser, digging through the clothes and throwing them aside carelessly. Creed gasped and ran from the door, picking up the clothes his beloved had thrown and cradling them delicately in his arms.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!"</p>
<p>Train didn't turn around nor did he stop his intrusive actions. "Trying to find something that's not so 'Creed-like' that I can wear."</p>
<p>Creed blinked, his heart fluttering a little at those words. "...Are you going to wear <strong>my</strong> clothes, Train?"</p>
<p>"Duh! I'm not gonna sneak into my room and potentially get caught half naked with two hormonal teenagers sitting on the other side of this door. That's suicide!"</p>
<p>Creed didn't even care when a bright blue floral shirt hit him in the face as he digested his love's words. The idea of Train wearing his clothes gave him an unreasonably high level of happiness and he wasn't even sure why. They had been intimate far beyond wearing each other's clothes, but for some reason, Train wearing his set his heart on fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even when we were lovers he never did that. Though I guess we weren't lovers for very long….</em>
</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, they had only been together officially for a few months. Even now he knew the definition of their relationship was complicated, which may have been part of why the thought of Train wearing his clothes made him so unbelievably jubilant. Maybe it just excited him to know Train was about to do something Creed knew only couples did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or I guess maybe good girl friends. But since neither of us are girls….</em>
</p>
<p>"I know there's a plain shirt in there somewhere. You'll find it. And after you do, please clean this mess up." Creed stood up and dropped the pile of clothes he had on Train's head, ignoring his love's cries of anguish as he turned towards the door again. Before he left, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at his beloved one more time. "Train… What was the name of that town you met E in?"</p>
<p>Train stopped what he was doing and gave Creed a curious look. "Greenville. Why?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "No reason. Just curious. I'll go prepare something for everyone to eat."</p>
<p>Creed stepped out of the room a bit regretfully, leaning against the door and sighing deeply. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Train all day, he knew they had to get up at some point. He just wished it didn't have to be so soon.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know we were in there for several hours just talking, but that's still too soon for me. Now, if we lived together by ourselves… We wouldn't have to worry about waking anyone else up or wonder what other people would think about us staying in bed all day.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed didn't know why Train cared anyway, but the fact was he did, and he wasn't going to make his beloved uncomfortable. Besides, Train was hungry. And there was no way in hell Creed was going to pass up the chance to make his beloved something that might just be delicious enough to push him over the edge and tell him he loved him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know it's a bit immature to think that, but I'm starting to get desperate to hear him say those words again. He's almost slipped up a few times, so who knows? Maybe the right meal will work. He does love food after all.</em>
</p>
<p>With that last thought, Creed felt determined enough to make his foolish thought a reality. He stepped away from the door and towards the kitchen, pausing in the dining room where Eve was sitting with two teen girls on either side of her. Eve was currently resting her head against a book, her face covered, but Creed had a feeling she was looking more than a little annoyed. Next to her, Kyoko glared at Aliane who was on the opposite side of their tutor, clearly angry with something the other girl had said.</p>
<p>"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! KYOKO KNOWS HOW TO READ!" Kyoko pointed a finger in the other teen's face, her cheeks bright with embarrassment and fury.</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, pushing the girl's finger out of her face as she spoke. "Then pronounce this word. <strong>Without</strong> sounding it out in that ridiculous manner that you do."</p>
<p>Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the girl a bit more before following Aliane's finger to where she was pointing. "Hem-o-goblin…"</p>
<p>Aliane laughed loudly at Kyoko, enjoying the frustrated look she gave her. "It's Hemo<strong>glo</strong>bin. It's in your blood. Did you really think <strong>goblins</strong> were in your blood?"</p>
<p>Kyoko slammed both her fists on the table. "NO! How was Kyoko supposed to know the definition of that word?!"</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes again. "Because we're in the middle of a science lesson…"</p>
<p>"SENSEI EVE DIDN'T TELL US THIS DEFINITION YET!"</p>
<p>"Please stop calling me sensei…" Eve said in a strained voice.</p>
<p>Aliane gave Kyoko a smug look. "You could have also just <strong>read</strong> the definition. I'm sure that's what Sensei Eve was about to do. Isn't that right, Sensei?"</p>
<p>Eve made an annoyed sound, but did not pull the book away from her face. "I thought I just told you to stop calling me that…"</p>
<p>"YOU'RE MAKING SENSEI EVE MAD!"</p>
<p>"Sensei's not mad! She's annoyed because of how stupid and unteachable you are!"</p>
<p>"Wenn ich in einer anderen Sprache spreche, hören sie mir vielleicht tatsächlich zu.…" (1) Eve mumbled, but spoke it loud enough that the girl could hear her.</p>
<p>"Ooh, Sensei, are you going to teach us German? Does that mean I can talk to my Sugarplum without this annoying girl hearing us?" Aliane looked eagerly at Eve, ignoring the glare Kyoko gave her.</p>
<p>"STOP CALLING KURO-SAMA THAT RIDICULOUS NAME!" Kyoko yelled at the girl.</p>
<p>"And stop calling Sensei Eve Sensei! You heard her, she doesn't like when you call her that." Aliane retorted, enjoying the rage she could easily bring out in the other teen.</p>
<p>Eve banged her head lightly on the book. "Ich möchte nicht, dass einer von euch mich so nennt... Ihr seid beide älter als ich…" (2)</p>
<p>"What was that Sensei? You said Kyoko's an idiot?" Aliane asked with a smirk on her face, eyes never leaving Kyoko as she spoke.</p>
<p>Kyoko blew a small breath of fire at her. "She did <strong>not </strong>say that…" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Creed standing there, giggling quietly at the scene before them. "What did she say, Creed-sama?! Tell this brat it wasn't 'Kyoko's an idiot'! Sensei Eve would <strong>never</strong> say that."</p>
<p>Aliane and Eve both looked at Creed, the silver man smiling apologetically at the bio-girl's irked look. It was rare to see Eve so bothered, but considering she had been tutoring two of the most annoying teen girls Creed had ever met, he wasn't surprised.</p>
<p>"She said you're both doing a wonderful job, but she needs a break to help me make brunch." Creed winked at the blonde girl, glad to see the relief that slowly flooded her face.</p>
<p>Aliane glared at Creed. "She did not say that…"</p>
<p>Eve stood slowly and put the book she was using to cover her face down. "I did. It's time you two quiz each other anyway. Use the flashcards."</p>
<p>As she approached Creed, she smiled gratefully at him. "Vielen Dank. Ich wollte gerade meinen Kopf durch die Wand schlagen." (3)</p>
<p>Creed nodded and gestured to her to start walking towards the kitchen before the girls started to do as their 'sensei' told them and they were pulled into another argument. "Bitte. Ich wollte Ihnen übrigens sagen, dass sich Ihr Deutsch stark verbessert hat. Sie scheinen es fließend zu sprechen." (4)</p>
<p>Eve smiled a little at the compliment. "Vielen Dank. Ich habe viel geübt. Train hat ausführliche Gespräche mit mir geführt, um zu helfen." (5)</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at the mention of his beloved helping the girl out and turned towards the fridge. "Das ist der beste Weg, um eine neue Sprache zu lernen." (6)</p>
<p>Eve nodded and took the carton of eggs Creed offered her. "Das hat Train auch gesagt." (7)</p>
<p>"Are you going to continue pretending I'm not here and talking in another language?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around and finally noticed Sven sitting at the kitchen table, newspaper in one had and mug in the other. He was drinking coffee with Kenneth and Nica, who were waiting for Aliane's tutoring session to end. The woman was smiling kindly at them, Kenneth looking around the room as if it were the first time being in it even though he had coffee with Sven almost every morning they brought Aliane over to study with Eve.</p>
<p>Creed blushed lightly and placed the eggs down on the counter. "Sorry, Sven… I know you don't like it when we speak another language in front of you. But it really is the best way for Eve to master the language."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "Could you at least speak Spanish? That's the only one I've been working on."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Si, Sven."</p>
<p>Sven smirked. "See, now <strong>that</strong> I understood."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and turned back to the fridge to retrieve more items. Sven had been practicing Spanish the last month to at least <strong>try</strong> and keep with the rest of them. Eve had not only mastered German at that point, but also Spanish and Italian. She was currently concentrating on French and had Chinese next on her list.</p>
<p>"Si quieres estar al día con nosotros, tendrás que empezar a hablar español con mucha más frecuencia." Creed smiled wittingly at the green haired man.</p>
<p>Sven concentrated a bit too hard on Creed's words, making Nica giggle and blush a little until he finally worked out most of what the silver man had said and responded. "Eso es lo que Nica ha estado haciendo conmigo ahora." (8) He turned to the woman and gave her a concerned look, silently asking if he spoke that sentence correctly.</p>
<p>Nica smirked and patted his hand kindly. "Casi. Arruinaste un poco tu gramática."</p>
<p>Sven smiled thankfully at her. "Grammar is the hardest part…"</p>
<p>Creed looked between the two of them, cocking an eyebrow as he pieced together what was going on before turning back to the stove.</p>
<p><em>She's… married… isn't she? Sven would </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>go after a married woman...</em></p>
<p>"Like I was saying to Eve, having conversations in the language helps. It'll help with grammar as well." Creed decided to make mental note of their interaction and question the man on it later. Chances were he had no idea about the woman's reactions to him and would probably be grateful for the head's up.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>Sven wouldn't be okay with it. But, I guess I don't really know what's going on with Watts and Nica… Might be hard maintaining a healthy marriage in such trying times for them.</em></p>
<p>Creed smiled as he thought of Train, knowing they had been through a lot together and his feelings for the Black Cat had never wavered once. He was sure there was nothing that could tear him and his beloved apart.</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "I know. It's just hard."</p>
<p>Nica smiled warmly at him and patted his hand one more time. "You'll get the hang out of it."</p>
<p>Creed gave the woman another curious look, noticing Sven seemed to either ignore the gesture or not notice it and turned to help Eve crack eggs into a bowl. "Are you able to join us for brunch?"</p>
<p>Kenneth's eyes lit up at that word and he banged his cane on the ground. "¡Si! ¡Desayuno tardío!" (10)</p>
<p>Sven gave Creed a strained look which the silver man rolled his eyes at. "We have plenty of food, Sven. I don't want to hear it."</p>
<p>Seeing the green man sigh and open his newspaper again, Creed smirked. He knew he was going to tell them about the extra money soon, but he didn't want to do it in front of their new friends.</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at the older man's words. "I didn't know Kenneth spoke Spanish as well."</p>
<p>Nica rolled her eyes. "He used to. He's actually from Spain, but he's lived here for most of his life now and forgotten a lot of it. He taught me when I was growing up, which is why I know it, but lately it's hard to maintain conversations with him in <strong>any</strong> language."</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he felt his heart break for the man, watching as his daughter dabbed some coffee he had unknowingly spilled on his shirt.</p>
<p><em>If their marriage is on the rocks, I can't blame the woman. Sven's a charming gentleman and they </em><em><strong>have</strong></em> <em>been spending a lot of time together. Watts seems to almost never be around either… She says he's always working, but I wonder if that's true…</em></p>
<p>Creed shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, knowing it would get him nowhere until he could talk to Sven about it. Aliane, Nica, and Kenneth had been there every other morning for the last month for the girl's tutoring so they had gotten to know the three of them pretty well. Train was absolutely convinced they were innocent and Eve was mostly, but Sven was still having a hard time accepting it. While he definitely seemed more relaxed and open to the idea, there was something he couldn't shake no matter how much the rest of them tried to convince him.</p>
<p><em>Usually it's Train I'm trying to convince, but he seems to be at peace with the friendship we've developed with them. Even I can't see them being Apostles after how much we've learned about them. Knowing they may have a rocky marriage just convinces me </em><em><strong>more</strong></em> <em>that they're a normal family. It humanizes them. Every relationship has its ups and downs. Even with how perfect my relationship with Train was, we still had our bad days.</em></p>
<p>Creed knew the complications of his relationship with Train were far different than a married couple having a hard time keeping the spark going after experiencing the hardships they had, but the idea was the same. If the Apostles wanted to pass them off as a loving family, chances were they would make sure they looked absolutely <strong>perfect</strong>. The fact that they were clearly having marriage problems made them look more normal to Creed.</p>
<p>"Well, I'll take his earlier enthusiasm as an interest in eating with us. I won't bother to ask again." Creed handed the bowl of eggs to Eve.</p>
<p>The bio-girl looked at the bowl, then at the people sitting behind her and grabbed a fork. Creed smirked at her, knowing she was about to use her nanomachines, but stopped herself after she realized their new friends didn't know anything about their abilities. They didn't know about Creed or Train's Tao or Eve's nanomachines. None of them hid that they were highly skilled sweepers, but there was nothing strange about that.</p>
<p><em>However, everything </em><em><strong>else</strong></em> <em>about us is beyond pelicular. They haven't seen the extent of what we're capable of even without our Tao.</em></p>
<p>Nica gave Creed a grateful look, then turned back to her coffee and the company of the men next to her. Before anyone else could speak again, they girls in the next room began shouting loudly, signalling that Train had finally exited the room.</p>
<p>"NO! I don't care what you've been learning, get off my arm!" Train's voice was annoyed as he spoke.</p>
<p>They heard Kyoko whine as she clearly was pushed off her crush. "But Kuro-sama! I need a better study buddy than this brat!"</p>
<p>Aliane must have been on Train's other arm since they heard a second thump, followed by the other girl's angry words. "You have far too many stupid names for people! Sugarplum doesn't like it when you call him Kuro-sama!"</p>
<p>Kyoko growled loudly. "KURO-SAMA TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"</p>
<p>"AND HE TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING HIM KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>"Oh no…" Nica said as she stood slowly. "I better get out there before a fight starts for real…"</p>
<p>"I got it." Eve said as she left the kitchen quickly to break up whatever was going on.</p>
<p>Before she went out there, the shouting grew louder and they could hear Train desperately trying to calm Aliane down while blocking Kyoko from her. However, after Eve left the room, the shouting slowly stopped and Aliane seemed to calm down. When Train snuck into the kitchen with a relieved look on his face, Nica breathed a reassuring sigh.</p>
<p>"She has a way with Aliane." Nica gave Sven an appreciative look.</p>
<p>Sven smiled proudly. "That's our girl! Good at keeping her head cool in even the most heated situations."</p>
<p>Nica returned his smile. "I have to say, I was worried at first about her torturing Aliane, but now I'm glad we met you all and agreed to this. I don't think anyone else would have been able to handle her outbursts."</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "Eve's great. Although I do think Kyoko and Aliane give her a run for her money."</p>
<p>Nica laughed a bit too loudly at his joke. "I bet they do!"</p>
<p>Train stepped closer to Creed, as if the silver man was going to protect him from the girls in the other room and gave him a questioning look at the interaction between Sven and Nica. Creed smiled at his beloved, noticing he had messed up the buttons on the shirt he was wearing and decided to help him before the teens noticed.</p>
<p>"Je vois ce que tu vois. Nous pouvons en parler avec Sven plus tard." (11) Creed said to answer his cat's silent question about Sven.</p>
<p>Train nodded, then looked down at Creed's fingers that were busy fixing his shirt. "You know I can do that, right?"</p>
<p>Creed brushed his words aside. "Clearly you can't since your entire stomach is exposed."</p>
<p>Train made a strangled noise then looked down and saw what the man meant. He glanced behind himself at where he knew the teens were. "...Do you think they noticed?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I'd be surprised if they didn't. Après tout, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée." (12)</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Vous comparez-vous à un adolescent hormonal?" (13)</p>
<p>Creed poked Train's nose, a gesture he loved doing to his cat since it seemed to annoy him, then went back to fixing his shirt. "Désolé, mais tu fais ressortir ça en moi, mon chat." (14)</p>
<p>Train blushed, then sighed. "Peu importe…" (15)</p>
<p>"Hey! What did I just say about other languages?" Sven pointed a finger at the two of them, not seeming to care about the familiar position they were in.</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, taking his time fixing his beloved's shirt so he could enjoy it a bit longer. "Solo está bien si hablamos el único idioma que conoces." (16)</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly at Sven's annoyed look, then decided to join him in torturing Sven. "¿Qué pasa? Entendiste lo que dijo Creed, así que no veo cuál es el problema." (17)</p>
<p>Sven grumbled at the cat as he took a sip of his coffee. "Gato estúpido…" (18)</p>
<p>Train gave Sven a cheeky smile, even though he knew the older man couldn't see it behind the newspaper he held in front of his face. "Muy bueno, Sven! That sentence had perfect grammar."</p>
<p>Sven shot a glare at him over the paper, not noticing the cheery giggle that came from Nica as he flipped a page and ignored Train once more.</p>
<p>Creed smirked a little at his love's proud beam, continuing to take his time with fixing his shirt. "Be nice to Sven, he's still learning."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Eve learned three languages this last year. What's his excuse?"</p>
<p>"He's old!" Kenneth said, seeming to finally understand where he was and what they were talking about. "Take it from me, it ain't easy and it gets worse!"</p>
<p>Both Train and Nica laughed at Sven's flustered face, wanting nothing more than to yell at the old man, but knowing that wouldn't be right. Instead, he sighed in exhaustion and leaned back in his seat, once more trying to read his paper is peace.</p>
<p>Train smiled once more at the newspaper that hid Sven's face and looked back at Creed. "Seriously, how long does it take to button a shirt? This is getting a bit ridiculous."</p>
<p>Creed smiled, but kept his eyes on Train's chest. "Just enjoying the view for a little longer, Train…"</p>
<p>Train blushed and rolled his eyes, but did not push the man's hands away. "Well, hurry up and get to cooking. I'm starving."</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>Train reacted before Kyoko even stepped into the room and leapt behind Creed, using the other man as a shield from the overly zealous girl. The cat cowered behind Creed slightly as Kyoko frowned at Creed's half annoyed, half amused face, then leaned to the side to get a better look at her crush.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama, did you come out of Creed-sama's room this morning?"</p>
<p>The whole room got silent when she said that and Train felt all eyes on him. The color drained from his face and he looked up at Creed for help, but the swordsman simply shrugged his shoulders and kept his mouth shut, leaving Train to come up with an excuse on his own.</p>
<p>"He's been coming out of Creed's room almost every morning. Are you only just noticing this now?" Eve stepped into the kitchen after the girl, ignoring the awkward silence Kyoko's question had brought on in favor of going back to the bowl of eggs she left on the counter.</p>
<p>Aliane was the next to enter and heard what Eve had said. She frowned and looked at Train sadly. "Is that true?"</p>
<p>Again, the room was silent, Sven doing his best to pretend he wasn't listening or amused at the obvious unease Train felt, Nica watching the cat through the corner of her eye with interest and Kenneth seemingly forgetting that anyone else was in the room altogether. Train felt himself beginning to sweat a little as he cowered a little more behind the silver man. He looked up Creed once more for help, but his companion apparently decided to become mute within the last five minutes and refused to answer.</p>
<p><em>Bastard, of course he's not answering. He </em><em><strong>wants</strong></em> <em>everyone to know.</em></p>
<p>Realizing he had been quiet for too long, Train finally decided enough was enough and he was just going to bail from the entire situation. "It's getting far too crowded in here. I'm stepping outside. Let me know when the food is ready."</p>
<p>"KYOKO WILL COME WITH YOU KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>"And I'll protect you from this annoying brat, Sugarplum!" Aliane stepped further into the kitchen and towards the back door where Train was heading.</p>
<p>"Nope! Not necessary from either of you! I'm going to the roof." Train opened the door quickly and immediately jumped to the roof before they could even step outside. He made sure not to use his flash ability just in case the family saw him. He knew he couldn't use his Tao in front of their new friends.</p>
<p>Aliane shoved Kyoko out of the doorway and looked up to see Train moving to the center of the roof where they wouldn't be able to see him from the door. She turned to the fire breathing girl angrily and glared at her. "Look what you did! You scared him away!"</p>
<p>Kyoko breathed a small breath of fire and returned her glare. "You're the one that scared Kuro-sama! He's never run from me like that before."</p>
<p>"Not true." Eve mumbled in response, even though Kyoko wasn't talking to her.</p>
<p>Aliane watched the small bit of fire that left the girl's mouth and cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you keep having fire come out of your mouth? Are you a dragon or something?"</p>
<p>Sven choked on his coffee a bit which brought Nica's attention to her daughter and her question as well. "Yeah, I've been wondering that as well. She's done it a few times. I understand Creed and Train's training have made them faster and stronger than the average person, but what's with the fire breathing?"</p>
<p>Sven kept the paper between him and the woman, giving Creed a desperate look, silently asking him to figure out a response quickly. They didn't want to tell these people about the Tao. Creed was a bit surprised at Sven's response since the green man had made it clear he still didn't fully trust them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shouldn't this be more proof to him that they're </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Apostles? They wouldn't be questioning Kyoko's abilities if they were.</em>
</p>
<p>Before Creed could answer, Eve already came up with an idea. "It's a brand of gum that Kyoko's chews. It looks like a small explosion every time she blows a bubble."</p>
<p>Sven and Creed both looked at Eve as she turned around and scanned the room, continuing to beat the eggs in the large bowl. They waited for a response from the other family, holding their breath to see if they bought it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's kind of a bad answer, but what else are we supposed to say? How do you explain why a teen girl is blowing little puffs of fire?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was starting to worry they weren't going to buy it, then gave Kyoko a subtle, but evil look since her inability to control her emotions was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. Kyoko began to pretend she was chewing gum, cowering a little at Creed's evil glare as she moved her jaw back and forth slightly. He was going to scold her later despite the twisted logic behind <strong>him</strong> being the one to chide someone on letting their emotions get the better of them. However, his stress was alleviated when he heard the bright voice of the oboist.</p>
<p>"I've never heard of that kind of gum. Give me some!" Alaine took out the gum she had in her mouth and put a hand out for Kyoko to share.</p>
<p>Kyoko gave the girl a repulsed look and shook her head. "What makes you think Kyoko would <strong>ever</strong> share with you?!"</p>
<p>Aliane looked more than offended as she clutched her hand in a fist and put it to her side. "Friends are supposed to share…"</p>
<p>Kyoko crossed her arms against her chest. "You're <strong>not</strong> Kyoko's friend…"</p>
<p>Creed saw Aliane about ready to explode, but Eve had stepped in and stopped it before anything could happen. "Aliane, tell me what happens when someone has low hemoglobin?"</p>
<p>Alaine looked down at the shorter girl quickly and suddenly her mind began to think about the question which seemed to make her forget about the earlier rage she was feeling against Kyoko. "If a disease or condition affects the body's production of red blood cells, the hemoglobin levels may drop. Fewer red blood cells and lower hemoglobin levels may cause the person to develop anemia."</p>
<p>Eve nodded and smiled proudly at the girl. "Correct. Go back into the dining room and read more about the cardiovascular system."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded her head, smiling brightly as her mood changed in an instance at being praised by her tutor. As soon as she left the room, Eve looked back at Kyoko and asked her a question. "Kyoko, what are the main causes of anemia?"</p>
<p>Kyoko blinked at her in confusion. "Didn't Aliane-kun just answer that question?" Seeing Eve's stern look, she had a feeling that meant she did not and tried to answer as best she could. "It means you have low… potassium in your system?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed and shook her head. "No. That was supposed to be an easy question. Go to your room and read about what your body needs to produce in order to function properly. It's in chapter twelve."</p>
<p>Kyoko pouted and stormed out of the room, muttering under her breath something about how unfair it was and how she hated reading. When they were both gone, Eve was back at the counter once more, scrambling the eggs and ignoring the impressed look all the adults in the room were giving her.</p>
<p>Nica was the first to break the silence as she smiled fondly at the girl. "You'll make a great mother one day, Eve."</p>
<p>Eve blushed a little and turned away from the woman. "Who says that's what I want?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you could be a teacher! After seeing how Aliane interacts with Kyoko, I was about to say my daughter can't come out anymore, but seeing how well you manage them both, my mind changed before I even spoke the words." Nica leaned her elbow on the table and her cheek in her hand as she continued smiling at the small girl. "You have a natural talent."</p>
<p>Creed smirked and pulled out some pans. "Eve is good at a lot of things, so let's not put her in a box just yet."</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "That's right. She's still young. She has plenty of time to figure out what she wants to be. And with her intelligence and passion for knowledge, she could be anything."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't see the girl's face, but he knew she was blushing wildly and smiling happily at her guardian's belief in her. She never said it out loud, but she valued Sven's opinion more than anyone else's.</p>
<p>"Nevertheless, we'll talk to Kyoko about how she acts around Aliane. And we've made sure Train isn't around as much as possible so there are no distractions. Make sure you tell Watts that." Creed glanced at Nica as he spoke, making sure she heard him.</p>
<p>Nica rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll tell him. He still won't like it."</p>
<p>Sven frowned at her from over the table. "He working again?"</p>
<p>Nica nodded and sighed. "Yeah… Or so he says…"</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked at that comment since it almost confirmed his earlier thoughts, but decided not to push the manner anymore. Instead, he took the bowl of eggs offered to him by Eve and began frying them in a pan. Eve knew what would come next and pulled out the bacon, gently placing it on a pan Creed had already heated up. Sven felt bad for the woman who had been keeping him company while Eve tutored and was about to comfort her when her phone on the table began to vibrate. The name that popped up was Watts' which seemed to displease Nica and she answered it rather harshly.</p>
<p>"Yes, Dear?" There was a bit of a pause, but Sven watched as the woman's face became even more aggravated. "I'm at Sven's house while Aliane is getting tutored... Yes, I know they should have been done, but I don't want to cut off her learning. Her education is import-" She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her unaccompanied hand. "We were going to eat brunch with them…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder, watching the conversation with interest and noticing Sven and Eve were listening in as well. It was clear they were having an argument, but the woman was clearly trying to hide it. After a few more seconds, Nica excused herself and stepped outside, forgetting Train was still sitting on the roof as she continued speaking rather angrily with her husband. They couldn't hear what they were saying through the door, but her voice was loud enough that they could at least hear her frustrated tone.</p>
<p>"They've been fighting more and more lately…" Aliane had stepped back into the kitchen, book still in hand as she gave them all a despondent look. "It's almost all they do now. Dad doesn't come home at night sometimes… We don't know where he is, but he says he's working…"</p>
<p>The room was silent again, not sure how to react to the teen's sad comment, but Eve decided to play teacher again. The small girl turned the stove off and moved the pan to the side so she didn't burn the food. She grabbed Aliane's wrist and led her back into the dining room, saying she was going to teach her about the nervous system next.</p>
<p>Creed looked over and noticed Kenneth had fallen asleep and was snoring rather loudly next to Sven. Not able to hold back his thoughts, he decided to ask the green sweeper a question. "Do you believe them now?"</p>
<p>Sven glanced at the man sitting next to him and frowned. "I have to admit… this is convincing…"</p>
<p>The back door opened again, revealing a barely composed Nica as she straightened out her shirt in an attempt to make herself look less flustered. "I'm sorry, Creed, but we need to leave. Watts came home early and doesn't like that we left without him."</p>
<p>Sven didn't like the way she said that and tried to push her for more information. "Will you… be okay with him alone?"</p>
<p>Nica gave Sven a thankful look and nodded. "Yes. He's never laid a hand on me and I don't expect him to start."</p>
<p>Sven's frowned deepened. "Just… let us know if you need a place to stay… We can make temporary accommodations for you three…"</p>
<p>Nica sighed and slipped her phone back in her pocket. "You have no idea how much that means to me, but… you've done enough for us. We can't put you out any more than we already have."</p>
<p>Sven wasn't satisfied with her response or her demeanor, so he smiled at her as best he could. "It won't put us out. Trust me, this place has sort of become a safe haven for strays."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at that. "You have no idea how true that statement is, Nica." He looked over his shoulder at her, but made sure not to stop his cooking. "When Sven makes an offer like that, he means it."</p>
<p>Nica blushed a little, then glanced at Sven before clearing her throat and smoothing out her already smoothed skirt. "Th-that's very generous of you, but we need to get going. He's worried." She frowned as she looked over at her father, then approached him quickly to shake him awake. "Dad, we need to get going."</p>
<p>Kenneth's eyes shot open and he jolted up so quickly he knocked Nica back, the woman tripping on a chair and beginning to fall over. Sven was able to jump up and catch her before she smashed her head into the counter, then helped her stand up.</p>
<p>"WHO?! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Kenneth looked around the kitchen and seemed to panic a little. "Where are we <strong>now</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Nica caught her breath, then rested her head in her hands for a minute, seemingly trying to calm herself down enough to address her senile father. After a few seconds, she sighed deeply, pushed herself out of Sven's arms, gave him a thankful smile before speaking soothingly to her dad.</p>
<p>"Dad… We need to leave… Watts isn't happy we left without telling him…"</p>
<p>Kenneth glared at her. "You're still with that jerk?"</p>
<p>Nica sighed and lowered her head. "Dad…"</p>
<p>"I told you to leave him after the first time he-"</p>
<p>His voice was cut off as Nica clamped a hand over it and gave him a stern look. She turned back to Sven and Creed, seeing their concerned and panicked looks. "It's not what you think. Like I said, he's never laid a hand on me. We need to go."</p>
<p>She quickly grabbed her dad's wrist and led him out of the kitchen. Creed and Sven could hear her muffled voice explaining to their daughter why they had to leave so suddenly, both of the men cringing when they heard Nica raise her voice at the girl since she had <strong>never</strong> done that before. After a few seconds of a loud exchange between the two of them, they finally heard the front door open and close quickly</p>
<p>Eve entered the kitchen after that, a confused and sorrowful look on her face as she addressed the men in the room. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Before either of them could answer, Train had come back in through the back door, frowning deeply at his friends. "What the hell is going on between Watts and Nica?"</p>
<p>Sven sighed as he stared at the door where the family had left through. "Nothing good it sounds like…"</p>
<p>Eve looked behind her at the door. "Is there anything we can do about it?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and went back to his cooking. "Sven offered her sanctuary if she needed it. I think that's all we can do right now. We can't force her to leave him."</p>
<p>Train felt the tenseness in the room and felt a bit of anger in him rising as well. "I overheard the end of their conversation when she stepped outside. I wouldn't be surprised if she leaves him soon." He then turned to Sven and frowned. "Do you believe them now?"</p>
<p>Sven was silent for a minute while the rest of his family looked at him, then sighed deeply. "Unless it's all an act…"</p>
<p>Train threw his arms in the air, then slammed them on the table that Sven sat at. "Come <strong>on</strong>, Sven! After what we just saw, you're <strong>still </strong>skeptical?"</p>
<p>Eve moved back to the stove next to Creed to continue her earlier task. "I'd also like to point out she left her phone out the entire time she was here. Do you really think an Apostle would do that?"</p>
<p>"I also don't think the Apostles would go so far into this role of theirs. Wouldn't they want us to think they were a happy family?" Train added, thankful Eve was talking sense.</p>
<p>Creed spoke his words quietly, since he was pretty sure they were going to set off his beloved even more. "It's easier to manipulate people when you feel sorry for them…"</p>
<p>Train turned to his companion, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Not you too, Creed… You really want to be suspicious of people who are in this terrible situation?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't. But… I don't want to be fully trusting yet either."</p>
<p>"Then why are you still comfortable having them here?" Eve asked next to him.</p>
<p>Sven answered for him. "Because Creed, like me, wants to know more about them before we completely trust or distrust them."</p>
<p>Train, still feeling a bit angry and wanting to make the green man uncomfortable decided to give Sven a mischievous smirk. "Is it that, or do you just like having a pretty woman around?"</p>
<p>Sven blushed wildly and spit out his coffee on the newspaper. He turned shocked eyes to Train's knowing smile. "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and jumped on the counter behind Sven and sat. "Oh, come on, Sven. Anyone with two eyes can see she was flirting with you."</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Even I see it, Sven."</p>
<p>Sven felt his face get hotter. "She's <strong>married</strong>!"</p>
<p>"Maybe not for much longer. And if she isn't an Apostle… then I think you should at least entertain the idea…" Creed smirked down at Eve as he spoke, knowing the girl was enjoying tormenting her guardian even if her face didn't show it.</p>
<p>Sven, not liking where this conversation was going and needing a bit of revenge, turned to Train and returned his devious smirk. "And what about you? Why did you come out of Creed's room this morning?"</p>
<p>Train blushed brightly and began stuttering his words. "W-Welll… U-umm… Th-that's just… Y-you see…"</p>
<p>"While you're at it, you can explain the other mornings as well. And what's that mark on your neck?" Eve glanced at up Creed who was also blushing, but his smile gave away what he was thinking.</p>
<p>Train slapped his hand on the spot he knew Eve meant and glared at the girl, then back at Sven who had been cleaning up the mess he made from his coffee and laughing merrily at the cat's discomfort. "That's… I've… We've just been…"</p>
<p>Sven cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've just been what, Train?"</p>
<p>"He's just been keeping me company, that's all. I haven't been sleeping well and Train knows I sleep better when he's with me. That's all." Creed spoke confidently, since he knew it was partially true. Train <strong>had </strong>been keeping Creed company and nothing had happened, but he changed the part about who had been having nightmares.</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure how he felt about that response, but knew there was no other way to explain it. "Th-that's right… That's all it's been…"</p>
<p>"Does this mean you're together again?" Eve asked bluntly, trying to help the silver man out."</p>
<p>Train swallowed thickly, then shook his head. "N-No… That's not what this means at all… Like we just said…. Nothing's happening…"</p>
<p>Eve glanced up at Creed, seeing his sad expression and knowing that part was true. She frowned, then turned around and flung a piece of cooked bacon at Train. "Tell me if that's done, Train."</p>
<p>Train yelped and caught the bacon, glaring at the girl quickly then smiled in approval as he ate the bacon. "Perfect! Keep them coming!"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and scooped up a bit of the eggs he was making and flung them at his love. "How about some eggs instead?"</p>
<p>Train cried out as the eggs landed on his shirt, trying to wipe them off right away. "What the hell, Creed! You know this is <strong>your</strong> shirt, right?!"</p>
<p>Again, the room got silent, except this time it was more out of amusement than awkwardness. Sven was the first to break the silence as he gave Train a ploring look. "Is that so? What happened to your clothes, Train?"</p>
<p>Train felt himself ready to panic and decided to distract Sven by reaching over to the sink behind him, pulling the spout out of the faucet enough so it was aimed at the green man. He smirked and turned the water on, splashing the man's shirt, right where he had spilled the coffee.</p>
<p>Sven shouted loudly and jumped out of his chair, knocking it over along with his coffee as he gave the cat the dirtiest look he could. "WHAT THE HELL, TRAIN!? You're cleaning that up!"</p>
<p>Train laughed wildly. "I'm just cleaning up the spots you missed!" He sprayed it at his face and laughed again. "Sorry! Thought you missed a spot on your face. Apparently it was just your face."</p>
<p>Sven was about to yell at the man when he saw another piece of bacon flying in Train's direction and hitting him directly in the face. The older man turned his glare to Eve and directed a bit of his annoyance at the girl instead of Train.</p>
<p>"Eve… Stop wasting food…"</p>
<p>Creed responded by flinging eggs at Sven's face, then smiling wickedly at him. "Well… We <strong>did </strong>prepare enough for three extra people… So it's not really a waste…"</p>
<p>Sven sputtered and whipped the half cooked egg off his face. "That's all the more reason you should cook it and we save it for later!"</p>
<p>Train shot Sven with more water and laughed. "We don't even have a microwave yet!"</p>
<p>Sven turned a quick and furious glare at the golden man. "That's what the stove and oven are for…"</p>
<p>Eve joined the other two in their apparent team up against Sven and crunched up a piece of bacon she over cooked and stretched her arm out to sprinkle it in his green hair. "Reheating food without a microwave is hard and you know it, Sven."</p>
<p>The older man looked at the three of them, then sighed sadly as he brushed the shattered meat from his hair. "Guys… I know things have been tight lately, but we'll get a microwave soon. Right now we need to make sure we can keep paying the bills. I don't know where Creed is finding these bargains for the food, but we really shouldn't waste it, we're still recover-HEY, WHAT DID I JUST SAY, TRAIN!"</p>
<p>During his speech, Train had apparently opened the bread drawer underneath him and pulled out a loaf they had sitting there and began throwing slices at Sven's face. He laughed cheerfully and then shoved a piece in his mouth, chewing crudely as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Come on, Sven, don't you think we've earned at least an hour without worrying about money? We'll make it back soon enough. And until they-HEY, NOT FAIR LIL' PRINCESS! I DIDN'T KNOW WE WERE USING OUR ABILITIES!"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders and took her stretched arm back that had a gallon of milk in which she poured on top of Train's head. "Sorry, I thought you loved milk."</p>
<p>Train gave her a completely distraught look at the nearly empty gallon and pointed an angry, shaky hand at her. "HOW DARE YOU WASTE MILK LIKE THAT?!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "It was nearly empty when I opened it…"</p>
<p>Creed snickered, then flung a scoop of egg at Eve's face, making the girl glare at him. "Sorry, Eve, as much as I care about you, I'll always have Train's back."</p>
<p>Eve growled quietly, then splashed a little milk at him as well which made Train cry out in anguish. "NO! Pick on someone your own size, Lil' Princess!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes since she knew the cat was talking about the milk and not Creed, then blocked herself from a piece of bread Train threw at her with a small hand shield she created from her hair. "You're not my size either, Train."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but Kyoko is closer to it!"</p>
<p>Kyoko leapt into the kitchen, grabbed a huge scoop of eggs off Creed's pan and launched it at Eve. The bio-girl responded by throwing several pieces of bacon at her, followed by another attack of milk that made Train jump up and freeze in mid air. Creed, not liking how Kyoko took more egg than he wanted to use, grabbed the rest of it and dumped it on the girl's head, smirking proudly as she sputtered and spit the food out of her mouth.</p>
<p>Sven watched his friends for a few minutes, ready to stop them before remembering Train's words. He sighed deeply and smiled slightly. "I guess Train's right… We could use an hour of horseplay without worrying about being wasteful…"</p>
<p>Sven reached behind him and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, launching it at Train's head, knowing full well the man was skilled enough to stop it before it hit him. Without turning around, Train stopped it by controlling the air around it, then looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sven. Train reached out and grabbed it midair, blocking another milk assault from Eve who was dodging eggs from Creed and Kyoko, and took a big bite out of it.</p>
<p>"Deciding to stop being a stick in the mud, Sven?"</p>
<p>Sven smirked and reached over to grab an orange. "I'm just thinking of what the look on your face will be when <strong>you </strong>clean this mess up…" Seeing Train's eyes widen, Sven snickered and gripped the orange he held tighter. "That's the one… Now catch!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>Translation:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>(1) "Maybe if I speak in another language, they'll actually listen to me…"</p>
<p>(2) "I don't want either of you to call me that... You're both older than me…"</p>
<p>(3) "Thank you. I was about to slam my head through the wall."</p>
<p>(4) "You're welcome. By the way, I've been meaning to tell you, your German has improved a lot. You appear to be speaking it fluently."</p>
<p>(5) "Thank you. I've been practicing a lot. Train has been having full conversations with me to help."</p>
<p>(6) "That's the best way to learn a new language."</p>
<p>(7) "That's what Train said too."</p>
<p>(8) "That's what Nica has been doing with me right now."</p>
<p>(9) "Almost. You messed up your grammar a little."</p>
<p>(10) "Yes! Brunch!"</p>
<p>(11) "I see what you see. We can bring it up with Sven later."</p>
<p>(12) "After all, it was the first thing I noticed."</p>
<p>(13) "Are you comparing yourself to a hormonal teenager?"</p>
<p>(14) "Sorry, but you bring that out in me, my cat."</p>
<p>(15) "Whatever…"</p>
<p>(16) "It's only okay if we speak the only language you know."</p>
<p>(17) "What's wrong? You understood what Creed said, so I don't see what the problem is."</p>
<p>(18) "Stupid cat…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Come on, Lin! You can do it! Just a few more steps!" Train stood at the end of a pair of parallel bars, patting his hands on his lap to encourage Lin to move forward.</p>
<p>A nurse, who was more than what seemed reasonably annoyed at Train, rolled her eyes and glared at the cat. "He's not a dog, Mr. Heartnet… And he's been doing this just fine without you here."</p>
<p>Another nurse, who seemed less annoyed by Train and more indifferent to everything around him, gave her a curious look. "Why do you sound so angry? You know Number X does better when Heartnet is here."</p>
<p>The woman snarled at him. "There was a reason Ms. Arks wouldn't let him stay here for his other therapy sessions. I don't trust him…"</p>
<p>The male nurse sighed in exhaustion, clearly just wishing he could just go home. "But Ms. Arks let's him stay because she knows how much better Number X does when he's here… Just leave him alone."</p>
<p>The woman clenched her fists. "I don't like it…"</p>
<p>"Would you two morons shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate." Lin said a bit out of breath. It was getting easier to walk, but was still difficult and listening to their useless arguments was only making it harder.</p>
<p>The woman tsked at him in annoyance. "Concentrate on what? Walking or the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>"Both." Lin said, throwing her an irker glare as he gave himself a minute to catch his breath. "Are you here to help or argue? Because as much as this might pain you to hear it, Train is the only one who's helping right now."</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at Lin, knowing that specific expression worked well on the number's physical and emotional state. "Ignore them, Lin. Just keep concentrating on what you're doing. You're getting so much stronger, you can't let a couple of idiots take that away from you."</p>
<p>"HEY!" The woman shouted, but the man simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at the clock in boredom.</p>
<p>Lin beamed at his Sweet Cat's smile, Train's supportive words being all the strength he needed to keep moving forward. He was about halfway to the end, and he knew the prize was going to be worth it. Every time he made it to the end, he was allowed to fall into Train's arm and be held for a few minutes by the man he loved. It may have come off as desperate to anyone else in the room and the reward may have seemed far less than what he deserved to receive after the pain he went through to claim it, but Lin didn't care.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train cares about me no matter how desperate or clingy I get. I know it's still partially out of pity and guilt, but I also can tell it's because he still cares about me deeply.</em>
</p>
<p>At first Sephiria didn't let Train stay for his recovery, but after several weeks of Lin breaking her down, she finally caved and agreed to see what happened if he stayed. Lin kept insisting Train's presence would only make his healing process move faster, but Sephiria didn't want to hear it. She said she didn't blame Train for what happened, but he could tell as much as she might deny it, there was a part of her that still faulted the cat for his injury.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not Train's fault. It's the Apostles' fault. They sent that wolf to attack with no intention of actually killing Train… They </em>
  <em>
    <strong>knew </strong>
  </em>
  <em>how I felt about him and used it as bait to kill </em>
  <em>
    <strong>me</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. But, it didn't work. I refused to die until I knew Train was okay.</em>
</p>
<p>That was his motivation the whole time he was in a coma. He had continuous dreams of Train dying over and over again which only made him more determined to wake up and make sure his Sweetness was still alive. He remembered Train being okay when he passed out, but before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard the gunman's voice beginning to contemplate going with the Apostles in order to save him.</p>
<p><em>As much as it touched me to know he cares enough about me to sacrifice himself, I'm glad he didn't. I'm sure his friends talked him out of it and I'll be eternally grateful to them for that especially since I'm </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>Charden would have finished me off the moment we got to their hideout.</em></p>
<p>Lin felt himself getting weaker at that thought, then looked into Train's eyes and felt his heart give him the strength he needed to keep moving forward. He smiled and took a few more steps forward, trying to remind himself of what it would be like to be in Train's arms again, that being the last reminder he needed in order to take the last few steps, then collapse in a heap in the arms of the only man he had ever loved.</p>
<p>Train smiled down at the shorter man, pulling Lin into his arms and helping the number steady himself. He heard Lin's harsh breathing breathing and pet his hair gently. "You did it, Lin. Relax now, I've got you."</p>
<p>Lin sighed blissfully and snuggled as close to Train's chest as he could. "It was worth it…"</p>
<p>Train laughed as he pulled Lin up a little so he was more secure in his arms. "You say that every time you finish."</p>
<p>Lin smiled gleefully and clung to Train's muscular arms tightly. "Well, it's true every time…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, then turned to the nurses who seemed to find something else to argue about. "Seeing as you two are preoccupied with your sexual tension, I'll take Number X back to his room myself." Seeing the shocked looks on their faces, the cat smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make him sure he walks most of the way."</p>
<p>Lin looked up at Train pleadingly. "I don't think I have the strength for that, Train. Can't you just carry me?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, knowing those puppy dog eyes all too well and knowing he was making an excuse to be closer to Train.</p>
<p><em>Creed's given me that look </em><em><strong>far</strong></em> <em>too many times for me to not recognize it. I know what he's thinking.</em></p>
<p>"You aren't going to get back to normal if you don't walk on your own more often. And if I get chewed out by Sephiria again for caving in and giving you what you wanted I'm not going to hesitate to throw you under the bus this time."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his Sweet Cat. "But… I'm already injured. You wouldn't kick a man when he's down, would you?"</p>
<p>Train bit his lip, angry at himself for his next words, but knowing he couldn't say no to those damn beseeching eyes. "Fine. But it won't be the entire way again. And if I see Sephiria, I'm dropping you immediately and saying you fell."</p>
<p>Lin smirked at him. "You'd never do that."</p>
<p>Train glared. "How dare you read through my clever scheme..."</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "What's so clever about dropping an injured man?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and scooped Lin up in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the door which he kicked open lightly with his foot. "Clever might have been the wrong word… Shrewd, maybe?"</p>
<p>Lin let out a happy squeal as Train walked him down the hall, wrapping his arms around the gunman's neck as he snuggled as close to the Black Cat's body as he could. "Shrewd is better, I suppose. But, I don't think you're shrewd, Train. I think you're just too sweet to turn a cute guy down."</p>
<p>Train growled and pulled his cheek away when Lin pinched it. "I guess that's how I got into this mess in the first place…"</p>
<p>Lin beamed happily at him. "Are you agreeing that you think I'm cute?!"</p>
<p>Train sighed, knowing Lin was able to, once again, get him to say something he didn't intend to. "How do you do that? How are you able to make me do and say things I don't mean to say or do?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and buried his head into Train's neck. "It's just a matter of knowing how you really feel and finding a way to exploit it. How else do you think I was able to convince you to sleep with me so many times?"</p>
<p>Train blushed brightly and adjusted Lin in his arms a little. "...That was by choice."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled and clung a little tighter to the man. "I know. But you never would have acted on those feelings if I didn't give you a little push. Like I said, it's about knowing what you want and exploiting it. You wanted to make love to me, I just needed to give you a little... encouragement."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and sighed as they approached the number's room, the cat using his elbow to push the doorknob down and nudging it open with his foot. "Are you trying to encourage me to do it again?"</p>
<p>"If only…" Lin smiled wonderfully at him and reached out to run his fingers through Train's hair. "I know where your heart lies, Train. Don't worry, I won't come between you two…"</p>
<p>Train frowned sadly down at the man as he placed him gently in the bed. "It confounds me how you are still able to make me speechless even when I'm speaking."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled a little and unwillingly pulled his hand away from Train. "I was also able to get you to carry me all the way here. Did you not notice that?"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "How the hell did you do that?"</p>
<p>Lin giggled again and winked at the man. "Like I said, knowing what you want and exploiting it. That's how I deal with my enemies too."</p>
<p>Train stared at him for a moment longer before sighing and sitting down in the chair next to the bed. "That sounds more like something <strong>you</strong> wanted and were just able to convince me into doing. Which, again, I don't know how you're able to do."</p>
<p>
  <em>That's also something Creed is able to do to almost everyone around him. No matter what the circumstances are, he's always able to convince others to do what </em>
  <em>
    <strong>he </strong>
  </em>
  <em>wanted, even if they originally didn't want to. It's a dangerous power and it's a good thing he stopped using it against innocent people.</em>
</p>
<p>That was one of the ways Creed was able to get so many people to join the Apostles in the first place. He found individuals who may have been potentially interested in harnessing the power of the Tao and joining the Apostles and was able to sway them in his direction with just a few words. Creed even used those words on Train, back when he was at his lowest, which is what made him agree to starting the terrorist group with him and drink the Tao. Had it been under different circumstances and he knew the truth behind the whole situation, he never would have agreed to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Creed took advantage of my weakened state back then and purposefully kept secrets from me, but… he's different. He'd never use that against vulnerable people now, I know it. He's saved far too many innocent people for that to be true.</em>
</p>
<p>Countless times on sweeps Creed not only kept <strong>them </strong>safe, but protected a child or an innocent bystander. Creed had time and time again proved he was a different person and Train saw it. He made sure the silver man knew he had seen the change and told him over and over again how proud he was of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… He's not a different person. He just… sees the world differently. His personality is still exactly the same, but he's much gentler and kinder. He's still brilliant in more ways than one and has that twisted, dark, yet charming sense of humor he always had and his artistic skills are clearly still intact. Not only is playing the piano better than ever, but his painting has improved as well.</em>
</p>
<p>All in all, Train knew Creed was still the same person he had known all of his adult life and some of his teenage life, but he was more personable now. People were drawn to him before, but for the wrong reasons. Now, even though people were still attracted to his charm, he was no longer using that uncanny ability for his own selfish needs. In fact, he was extra careful of the people that gravitated towards him. Sergey was proof enough of that. The old Creed would have taken advantage of the man's attachment to him in an instant. He did so with Echidna when the actress was completely enthralled with him, but now Creed was more delicate about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He let's Sergey down as kindly as possible. Well, unless he's being a bit too forward with Creed. Then he makes sure to put his foot down so he doesn't get the wrong idea. It's entirely different to how he used to be.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was thrown out of his thoughts by Lin throwing a pillow at him. "I pray that you're thinking of me with such a loving look on your face, but…. I know better. You're thinking about Creed, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush and turned away, crossing his legs as he rested his head on his hand. "What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "Because your eyes are shining that bright shade of orange-red they do whenever you're filled with happiness and I've come to accept that means you're thinking about a certain silver swordsman."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and looked out the only window in the room. "Is that so? Do you really keep that close of an eye on my eyes?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Of course I do. They're one of the most alluring things about you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I like your choice words of 'one of the'. It's bait to get me to ask you what else is so alluring about me because you know that I'm genuinely wondering why I keep breaking people's hearts."</p>
<p>Lin smiled sadly at his Sweetness. "Yes, I am. Because I know you just compared me to Creed in your head again and I know that will slowly lead you to feeling guilty about not loving me and still having feelings for the man that killed your friend. I'm hoping that maybe if you remembered what's so wonderful about you, you'll be as forgiving of yourself as Creed and I are."</p>
<p>Train sighed bitterly and ran his hand through his hair. "I truly believe it's because you're both absolutely insane."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled. "Maybe. But, that doesn't mean our feelings for you are any less genuine. Creed and I are smart men. He wouldn't fall for anyone we didn't think was anything less than perfect." He sighed wistfully as he stared longingly at the back of Train's head. "However, I do wish the similarities between him and I were enough to coax your heart in my direction…"</p>
<p>Train turned towards Lin, ignoring the delighted look his dark eyes took on when the Black Cat stared at him. "I'm sorry, Lin…"</p>
<p>Lin made a loud and exaggerated angry noise. "Stop that! I already told you that you never have to apologize to me. Didn't I already tell you I wasn't mad at you for sleeping with Creed again?"</p>
<p>Train's face turned red which only made Lin laugh. A while back, they had a conversation about the night of Creed's birthday and Train finally confessed to him what happened. Lin already knew how Train felt about the man, even though Creed didn't yet, so he wanted to be honest with him. Lin confessed that he had figured it out on his own and already forgave Train. He knew what he was getting into when he started his relationship with the Black Cat, but he still appreciated the honesty his Sweetness thought he was owed.</p>
<p>"...Do you really have to remind me about that?" Train asked, a bit hesitant.</p>
<p>Lin rolled over slowly so he could see Train better. "Do you regret it?"</p>
<p>Train froze as he thought about the question. "That's a loaded question, Lin…"</p>
<p>Lin rested his hands under his head and smiled kindly at Train. "Okay, what if I phrase it this way: Do you regret sleeping with Creed at all?"</p>
<p>Train didn't even have a chance to think about that before his mouth answered for him. "No."</p>
<p>Lin nodded knowingly. "Now I'll ask the second part of that perplexing question: Do you regret cheating on me?"</p>
<p>Train didn't need to think about it again, but he also knew that he didn't need to since he already thought about it over and over again. "Yes. No matter what you say, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "You were never in love with me and made it very clear from the start you didn't want to be in a relationship. I was able to use my extraordinarily devilish manipulative skills to make you give in to the attraction you had for me and then you used me as a means to keep Creed away from you." Lin put up a hand to stop Train from interrupting him. "I'm not done yet, so save your guilty thoughts for when I'm done. If you still have them."</p>
<p>He waited a minute to make sure Train was going to let him finish. Seeing he was, Lin continued. "Obviously, it's human to feel bad about cheating on someone, but I don't even really see it as cheating. You broke up with me immediately after it happened and I'm now aware you were most likely already planning to end our relationship before that happened, so in your mind, we were already done. You might have never even seen us as an official thing from the beginning…"</p>
<p>Train turned to face Lin fully at those words. "No. Not true. I cared about you, Lin. I still do. I would <strong>never</strong> diminish what we had."</p>
<p>Lin smiled fondly at him. "I know that, Train, but I also know you didn't see it as special as I did… You never loved me and… you were the first and only person I ever loved…"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him in shock. "What…?"</p>
<p>Lin kept his loving smile and nodded. "Yeah… It's true. No matter who else I was ever with, I never loved them the way I loved you. In fact, being with you only showed me how miniscule my feelings for them were. I may have thought I loved them at the time, but after being with you… those feelings seem like no more than mere crushes in comparison."</p>
<p>Train was stunned silent yet again by the man, not sure how to respond to that. "I… Never knew that. I… I just assumed that-"</p>
<p>"-You just assumed in order for someone to sleep with another they needed to feel strongly about them?" Lin giggled at the innocent look Train gave him. "That may be true for you, but for most of the world it isn't. I thought you would have learned that from Creed if not from our experience with each other."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you I <strong>did</strong> care about you and I still do? I didn't sleep with you because I was using you as a shield against my feelings for Creed."</p>
<p>Lin sighed. "The first time you did at least…"</p>
<p>Train was silent for a second as he thought about that, then shook his head. "No… No I don't think I did…" He looked up at Lin, making sure he was listening before he continued. "I may have brought you into my room out of a need to distance myself from Creed… But I confessed to you then what happened between us, remember?"</p>
<p>Lin stared at Train for a second, then nodded. "Yes… I remember…"</p>
<p>"And I still went through with it. I went through with it because I <strong>cared</strong> about you. I did it because I <strong>wanted</strong> to, not because I thought it would hurt Creed or make him jealous or whatever. Yeah, I won't lie, there was a part of me that was hoping sleeping with you would make me love you, but that doesn't diminish what I felt for you… What I <strong>still</strong> feel for you."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart pick up a bit of speed at Train's words, praying he was about to say he still had feelings for him. "What do you mean, Train?"</p>
<p>Train sighed as he realized he didn't use the right words. "Sorry, that's not what I meant. Yes, I do wish I loved you instead of Creed, but what I feel for you now is the same as what I felt for you then."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart drop a little. "And what was that?"</p>
<p>Train thought about it, not sure how to put it into words even though he knew how he felt. "I feel… A connection to you that I don't feel with anyone else. It's different from the connection I feel with Creed, but… I also know it's a connection I can't recreate with another. There's a kinship between us that can't be replicated with another, but it's not love. Well, at least not the type of love you want…" Seeing the sad look on Lin's face, Train frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to be as nice as I can…"</p>
<p>Lin nodded his head slowly. "I understand, Train…"</p>
<p>Train rubbed his face, not expecting a deep conversation today, but knowing this couldn't be avoided for much longer. "What I'm trying to say is… You managed to wiggle yourself into my heart in a way no one else ever has. In a way I don't think anyone else could and there's a special spot reserved just for you…"</p>
<p>Lin laughed sourly. "But not in the way I want…"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "No… Not in the way you want, but… In a way that I know I'll never want you out of my life and in a way that I know no one else could ever replace you. And in a way that I wouldn't change for anything else in the world."</p>
<p>Lin felt like crying, but refused to since he had cried over Train enough. "And in a way that <strong>I</strong> <strong>would </strong>change for anything else in the world…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the man. "Lin…" He reached out and grabbed the number's hand, wrapping his fingers tightly around Lin's as he spoke, making sure their eyes met and he saw how sincere he was being. "To me… You're a soulmate. It may not be the kind of soulmate you want, but I believe soulmates go beyond love. A soulmate is someone you have a deep connection with. A connection that no one else in the world can shape. I believe people are capable of meeting more than one soulmate in a life and those soulmates don't always mean love, but they are a hell of a strong relationship that Heaven and Hell could not move."</p>
<p>Seeing a single tear fall from Lin's eye, Train reached out and wiped it away. "I won't lose you, Lin. No matter what, I refuse to have you leave my life. I've already lost one soulmate and I won't lose another. And I know that's not what you want either."</p>
<p>Lin knew the soulmate Train was referring to that he lost was Saya, but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned into Train's caresses, smiling slightly as he swooned inwardly at the man's words. "Such pretty words spoken by such a beautiful man." He looked the golden man in the eyes and felt like weeping out of yearning. "I appreciate the feelings you have for me… I just wish they were something more…"</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at him and allowed the man to snuggle against his hand. "I know, Lin. But… I also know you're too awesome of a guy to go unnoticed for too long."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled at that. "I've caught the eye of a few nurses, so there are no concerns in that department. I just know I'll never love another the way I love you so I hope whoever I meet understands that."</p>
<p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes, still not pulling his hand away to give Lin a little more time with the limb. "Well, I've never been one to tell others how they should feel, but… I will say I hope you don't go breaking a bunch of hearts like I have."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and nuzzled into Train's hand further. "No promises. After all, I've already left a few shattered remains behind me."</p>
<p>Train laughed and finally pulled his hand away. "I guess I expect no less from you. You are, as you got m eto admit earlier, very cute."</p>
<p>Lin giggled. "Oh, so now I'm <strong>very</strong> cute?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes, looking back out the window again. "You did it again…"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders and decided to enjoy the view of Train. "I'll never stop." A thought occurred to him as he spoke it to his Sweetness. "Has Sephiria spoken to you yet?"</p>
<p>Train turned to look at him, curiosity in his amber eyes as he spoke. "No. Why?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "She said she was going to speak with you soon. I don't know what about since she hasn't talked to me either, but I can only assume it has something to do with the Elders."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart sink a little and he turned back around to look at Lin better. "That doesn't sound good…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed. "It might not be… But I would imagine if it were bad she would have sought you out sooner. I think she's been away on a mission or something. I haven't seen her in a while either."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Is it possible she's being punished by the Elders?"</p>
<p>Lin thought about that for a second, then shook his head. "If she was, I'd be shocked. She never crosses them and I can't think of anything she did that would warrant punishment."</p>
<p>Train was quiet for a second as he thought of something and realizing that he might be the cause of her punishment, his stomach turned over. "Well… She knows you've been supplying us with information on the Apostles… Could that have possibly gotten her in trouble?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his sweet love's face and shook his head. "No. If that were the case, <strong>I'd</strong> be being punished right now. Either me or you. And the Elders have already spoken to me."</p>
<p>Train jumped a little at his casual words. "How can you make something so sinister sound so normal?!"</p>
<p>Lin laughed at Train's reaction. "It really was nothing. They asked about Creed."</p>
<p>If Train's heart was sinking before, it was now at the center of the Earth. "...What about Creed?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed, then reached out and touched Train's hand gently. "Don't worry, Creed is safe. They just wanted to be sure he was truly changed."</p>
<p>Train didn't bother to push Lin away as he took a light hold of his fingers and caressed them tenderly. "And what did you tell them?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed, knowing Train didn't mean to sound impatient, but since they were talking about the freedom and well being of the man he loved, so it made sense he was anxious. "I told them the truth, Train. The <strong>actual</strong> truth. Not what I <strong>wish</strong> was the truth."</p>
<p>Train finally let his breath go and leaned back in his chair, feeling like he had just run a marathon in a manner of minutes as he tried to calm his heart down. "Good… That's good, Lin. Thank you."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart break again at Train's relief, but also felt happiness at the sight of his sweet love calming down. "You don't have to thank me. I was just doing my job. My job was to make sure Creed was truly changed. And… Now that it seems like he has, my job is done. Maybe that's what Sephiria wanted to talk to you about."</p>
<p>Train's relief began to subside again as those thoughts were forced on him again. "Do you think she wants to talk to me about pulling you out?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "That's my guess… Like I said, she hasn't spoken to me yet. She just set up a way for me to speak to the Elders and left."</p>
<p>Train took hold of Lin's fingers that were still grasping his and squeezed tight. "I already told you I won't let them take you away from us and I literally <strong>just</strong> told you I want you to stay in my life. Something as stupid as Chronos won't tear us apart."</p>
<p>Lin couldn't help but laugh despite his sadden state. Something that only Train was able to get him to do no matter how depressed he was. "Don't call Chronos stupid. They'll have you erased."</p>
<p>Train brushed his words away with his unoccupied hand. "If they wanted me dead I'd already be dead. And I won't let them pull you out. If that's what Sephiria wants to talk to me about, I'll just tell her no."</p>
<p>Lin laughed again. "I don't think you can tell the leader of the Chronos assassins 'no', Train…"</p>
<p>"Yeah, well, I've been known to make the impossible happen. I'm stubborn as a bull and there's no way I'm going to accept her forcing you away from us." Train crossed his arms against his chest despite Lin's reluctance to let go of his hand.</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his empty hand, then leaned back into his bed. "It's only been a week since I've seen her and spoken to the Elders. That's when she mentioned she wanted to talk to you. Give it time."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "But she didn't mention going anywhere? You're just assuming she's on a mission?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Yes, and I am. Actually, she's probably busy training new recruits and whatnot. We've gotten a lot of manpower recently to compete with the Apostles. I have no proof of where she is nor do I have any evidence of what she wants to speak with you about, but I know worrying won't do anything for either of us. Especially me. It'll actually probably just make me worse."</p>
<p>
  <em>If I have to leave Train and the others, I don't know what I'll do. I can't imagine life without any of them… Even Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>For the longest time he hated Creed and even now it was hard to accept that he actually sort of cared about him, but he knew it was true. It was hard to not feel any amount of sympathy for Creed when the man he loved had such strong and unwavering feelings for him. At a certain point, Lin had to accept that if Train cared about him, he <strong>had</strong> to care about him.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Lin. Like I said, I won't let that happen. I won't even let Sephiria finish the sentence before I tell her no." Train made sure his voice sounded as confident as possible in order to comfort the number.</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Right. I believe you, Train. And like I said, worrying about it will get nothing done except hurt me."</p>
<p>Train nodded and leaned back, stretching his legs out and resting the back of his head on his hands. "By the way, you should probably stop telling me so much about what Chronos is doing. I know we're working together for the time being, but I'm still not a member and I don't think the Elders will appreciate all that information you so kindly laid out for me."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. It's not like you or Creed wouldn't have been able to work anything like that out on your own. I didn't reveal any deep dark secrets. Chronos is always expanding and they should know ex-assassins know that."</p>
<p>Train sighed, then reluctantly nodded his head. He knew Lin was right, but was still worried his openness with Train would get him in trouble, so he changed the subject. "Do the doctors know how much longer you'll need to get better?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at Train, happy for the change of subject to something more friendly. "If I keep going at this rate, I'll be back to normal by your birthday."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him. "Really? That soon?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Yup. As long as I keep the extra therapy sessions going, I'll be back to following you around like a love sick puppy every day."</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Everyone's been asking about you. They all miss you terribly."</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "Even Creed?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes. Even Creed. I think he's actually planning something for when you come back."</p>
<p>Lin smiled a little at that thought. "That's… sweet of him. Especially considering how mean I was to him while we were together."</p>
<p>Train laughed. "Well, you can make it up to him by just saying sorry. He's much more forgiving than he used to be."</p>
<p>Lin sighed and rested his head on the pillow. "That's good to hear, but I guess I really have no comparison to make. I didn't know him before he left Chronos or the Apostles. I only heard stories."</p>
<p>Train smirked. "That's good in my opinion. That means you were a biased yet unbiased party to his change."</p>
<p>Lin was confused by that statement. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train stretched a little as he spoke. "You only heard stories about Creed's insanity which made you biased. You never got to meet him and learn who he was as a person, but since he was unstable back then, it would have only strengthened the bias you already had. Considering you never did, I feel like that means you were just biased enough to already have an opinion on him, but not biased enough to really have any support for it. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Lin snickered. "In a strange way, it does. And I can see what you mean. I guess that makes my approval of him all the more strong."</p>
<p>Train nodded and smiled cheekily. "Yes, it does."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart flutter wildly in his chest at the cute look on Train's face, but their moment was interrupted as some nurses arrived with his food. It was the same man from earlier, so he was only in there for a few seconds. He walked quickly over to Lin, the same bored look on his face as he dropped the food on his lap, then left as swiftly as he had come. He didn't say a word to either of them, nor did he even really look at them.</p>
<p>Train stared at the door that closed tightly behind him. "That man needs to find some kind of spark in life before he jumps off a cliff out of sheer boredom."</p>
<p>Lin laughed merrily at Train's joke as he began eating his food delicately, beginning to feel a bit tired as he poked at the dull chicken on his plate. As he took a bite, he felt Train's eyes on him and glanced over at the Black Cat to see an odd look on his face.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry, Train?" Lin smiled admiringly at his Sweetness, offering him a bite from his fork.</p>
<p>Train made a disgusted face and pushed the silverware away. "No, thanks. I hated Chronos food. I understand it's nutritious, Creed never let me forget that, but I can't stand how bland it tastes."</p>
<p>Lin giggled a little, shrugged his shoulders, and then took his fork back. "That's very characteristic of you, but this isn't Chronos food. It's hospital food."</p>
<p>Train's look did not change as Lin was about to offer him another bite. "It still looks entirely too bland. Besides, you need all the nutrients you can get if you're going to be back in action in a month."</p>
<p>Lin smiled wistfully. "Nothing will stop me from recovering for your birthday. I promise"</p>
<p>Train chuckled, but rolled his eyes. "If that's your motivation, great, but I hope there's more to it than that."</p>
<p>Lin smirked insidiously at him. "Wouldn't the recovery of my body be a great gift for you?"</p>
<p>Train rubbed his eyes at the seductive look Lin was giving him and sighed. "Some things never change, huh?" He watched Lin shrugged his shoulders and laughed lightly. After a few minutes of silence while the number ate, Train decided to ask the man a question he had been meaning to ask for a while. "Do you remember a while back when you mentioned to me how Chronos only makes certain people eat their food?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded, but did not stop his eating. "Mhm."</p>
<p>"And you are not one of those people, correct?" Train leaned his chin on his hand and his elbow on the arm of the chair.</p>
<p>Number X nodded again. "Correct. They never even offered it to me. I don't think Kranz or Baldor eat it either. It's really only a select few numbers and most of the lower level easers."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, but if I were to guess it would be to keep them in line. I mean, how long can you expect people to follow orders without question?"</p>
<p>Train's expression did not change as he spoke. "Then why do people like you, Baldor, and Kranz follow orders without question?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I assume Belze has also never been offered the food, but I don't need to wonder why he doesn't question the orders of the Elders.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, I can't speak on behalf of the other numbers, but as for myself, I've never been asked to do something I didn't see the point of or I thought was too unreasonable. Maybe it's the nature of what they mostly use me for, but nevertheless, I never had a reason to question their orders." Lin cut off another piece of chicken, smiling at Train as he took a bite.</p>
<p>Train nodded. "That makes sense, but imagine if they <strong>did</strong> ask you to do something you didn't want to. What would you do?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders again. "I guess it would depend on what it was. If it involved hurting <strong>you </strong>in any way, no I would refuse even though I'm sure the punishment would be severe. But, if it involved killing a crime lord or something of the sort… I wouldn't like it, but I'd do it." He saw the distorted look on his sweet love's face and sighed. "Don't give me that look. I don't need to remind you what my job technically is and that I've never actually killed anyone. However, I do value my life and if it's between me and a lowlife, I'm sorry but I'm going to choose mine every time."</p>
<p>Train still didn't like that, but he knew it was pointless having that conversation with him. It only deterred him from what he was trying to ask Lin and he had made peace a while ago with what the man was. It was easy since he knew Number X was a kind man who detested killing almost as much as Train did and wasn't actually a killer despite his assassin status.</p>
<p>"Backtracking a little… Did you know Creed and I were forced to eat their food?" Train made sure to look at Lin's face when he said this, to see what his reaction was.</p>
<p>Lin was thoughtful for a minute, then nodded his head. "That makes sense I guess. Especially after seeing how docile Creed really is."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him. "Why does it make sense?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at him. "Because you are such a stubborn free spirit with one of the kindest, most gentle hearts I've ever met, they must have had to do <strong>something</strong> to keep you in line. The only reason you joined Chronos was because you didn't have a choice and that man that raised you tried to turn you into a monster. I'm sure you never wanted to be an assassin in the first place."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart shake a little with rage as he thought of the man who murdered his parents, something he hadn't done in so long. The only people that knew about his past were Creed, Lin, and Sephiria. In the case of his former lovers it was by choice, but Sephiria found out on her own. It's how she was able to recruit him in the first place.</p>
<p>"You're right. I never wanted to join. I never wanted to be an assassin, but with the influence of… that man and Chronos… I didn't have a choice…" Train's voice got quieter as he spoke, starting to think of the past he had so long ignored.</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his Sweet Cat and reached out to touch his hand gently. "Don't go back there, Train. You're not there anymore. You're here. With me. In this depressing hospital." Seeing that didn't work, Lin pinched Train's hand, giggling as the Black Cat jumped a little and glared at him. "Stay here with me. I know I can't offer much outside of these insipid walls, but I can offer my love and care. And I assume that's better than living in your dark past."</p>
<p>Train smiled and patted the hand that held him. "Thanks, Lin…"</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what I mean about him being a soulmate. I may not love him, but there's still a deep connection with him that I can't create with anyone else. Same with Saya… And Creed…</em>
</p>
<p>He knew Creed was different than his other two friends and shook his head before he delved into more thoughts of the stunning silver man in order to focus on what they were talking about. "Do you really think they used the food to control us?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. I honestly don't know anything about it. I just know they only offer it to certain people. I'm just guessing based off the fact that you <strong>and</strong> Creed were told to eat it."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "If your theory is right, I get why they'd want me to consume their food, but why Creed? With how eager he was to kill at the time, I can't imagine why they'd need to control him."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head. "Quite the contrary. Based on what I've seen of Creed now and heard of him in the past, I don't think he joined Chronos of his own accord either. Is that true?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "That's true. His situation was similar to mine. Sephiria found him and persuaded him to join. He didn't have anywhere else to turn to, so he accepted."</p>
<p>Lin frowned slightly at Train's sad look, knowing he was thinking of Creed's tragic past and decided to continue speaking in order to break him out of his stupor. "Which is all the more reason they would want to control him. Especially if he was unstable. If Chronos food has something in it that makes the erasers and assassins willing to accept orders from their superiors, they would <strong>need</strong> to keep Creed in line. They might not know what he'd do if they didn't."</p>
<p>Train wasn't convinced. "But, Creed was at his <strong>most </strong>unstable when he was with Chronos. If they were somehow drugging him with the food, it didn't seem like it worked. He was bloodthirsty beyond belief, unstable to the point where he almost fell over the edge, and eager to disobey Chronos at every turn."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it's just a theory. And they may have been drugging him in hopes that it <strong>would</strong> work. After all, if my hypothesis is true, it worked on you for at least a while."</p>
<p>Train was quiet as he watched Lin eat, thinking about the man's words and slowly coming to a conclusion on his own, making sure his voice was a whisper as he spoke. "...I actually stopped eating the food shortly before I left…"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at him. "What?"</p>
<p>Train pulled his chair a little closer to the bed so he could keep his voice low. "I just… hated their food so much. I know it's supposed to be nutritious, but I actually felt better after I stopped eating it. I always assumed that was because I started drinking milk again and eating for pleasure instead of sustenance, but now I wonder…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned and matched the quietness of his voice. "If they <strong>are</strong> drugging the food, it would make sense why you began to change. Maybe it was stifling your true personality and turning you into something… much more sinister and murderous. You're a man any powerful organization would want to control and keeping you under their thumb would be nothing but beneficial to them."</p>
<p>Train felt his whole body go cold as he saw Saya's cheery face float in front of him, her laugh echoing joyously against his ears. "Does that mean… She didn't have anything to do with it..?"</p>
<p>Lin watched as Train became lost once more and reached out to pinch him again before he slipped into his bleak thoughts. "That's not what it means at all. First of all, this is just a theory, nothing more. Second, even if it is true, I don't think that meant Saya didn't do <strong>anything</strong> to help you. She was the one that made you realize you weren't happy. And am I safe in assuming that's around the time you stopped eating what they gave you?"</p>
<p>Train thought about that as he rubbed the spot on his hand where Lin pinched him, smiling a little at the memory of the sweeper girl. "Yeah… I saw her drinking milk and couldn't take it anymore. I snatched it right from her hand and finished the bottle. I unknowingly started a war with her after that."</p>
<p>Lin sighed peacefully at Train's happy face. "So, as I said, even if this idea is true, which I'd like to state again that I have no evidence of this, it's all just a giant guess, Saya made you see how much joy you get out of food and you made the choice to indulge in that happiness of life. It may be small, but it sounds like it was the first stepping stone you needed to bring you back to the light."</p>
<p>Train's mirthful smile never left his lips as he nodded and spoke again. "Yeah… You're right…"</p>
<p>Saya was the one that made him finally remember how much he loved eating which did lead him to eat whatever he wanted. After that, he started to notice a bigger change and began questioning everything else Chronos was forcing into his skull.</p>
<p>
  <em>And while I was beginning to change my thought process, Creed was slipping even further towards the other side. But… he never stopped eating their food. When we left together and he no longer had it available to him… he started to change in a similar fashion to what I did.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew that similar to Saya, he was a huge influence in Creed's softening as well, but he didn't need to question that. Lin made a good point that, even if Chronos <strong>was</strong> drugging them, that didn't mean the people in their lives didn't help them see how beautiful the world actually could be.</p>
<p>"But… Why would Sephiria keep this from us now? I thought we were allies…" Train made sure his voice was still low, since he knew Chronos would be listening in.</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "If this is true, telling you could put her in trouble. This would be a <strong>huge</strong> secret and you know they wouldn't want anyone other that Sephiria knowing about it." He shrugged his shoulders as he took another bite of food, trying to appear casual as he spoke. "There's also the chance she doesn't know about it. Or at least maybe she doesn't know <strong>everything</strong> about it. If what I say is true, it's possible she was kept in the dark about it as well. The Elders don't tell her <strong>everything</strong>."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "True, but Sephiria is smart. She would have been able to figure it out."</p>
<p>Lin chewed his food lightly, then swallowed delicately before he spoke, trying to appear as casual as possible since he always assumed there were cameras on him. "Yes, but with how few people are actually forced to eat it, she may not have noticed."</p>
<p>"She kept a record." Train said he began to remember Sephiria taking his forged meal logs. "She was in charge of making sure we got the food every month and consumed it. We had to fill out a log and everything. Of course, I lied about mine, but I still know she kept track of it. I'm sure she had to report to the Elders about it as well."</p>
<p>Lin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't mean she knew what they were doing. You know Sephiria takes orders with little to no questions asked. There's still a good possibility she was just doing as she was told."</p>
<p>Train processed the man's words, then nodded slowly. "Yeah… I guess…"</p>
<p>He decided to just accept the idea as true. And as Lin said, everything they talked about was just a theory. Neither of them had proof and Lin made it clear that he had never even been offered the food, so there was only so much he could go on.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they were drugging it, that might make sense why it tasted so terrible. Back then, Creed didn't particularly care about what the food tasted like, he just liked that he didn't have to spend time or money on making or buying his own meals. He saw it as a convenient opportunity. Completely different from how he views food now. Now, he sees it as a form of art.</em>
</p>
<p>"Did that answer your question, Train?" Lin took a sip of his water as he eyed his Sweetness thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I guess it answered it as much as it could be answered. Maybe I'll bring it up with Sephiria whenever she talks to us."</p>
<p>Lin cocked an eyebrow at him as he placed his glass down, stifling another yawn as he spoke. "You sure that's a good idea?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. I won't know until I ask, right?" He eyed his friend, curiosity getting the better of him as he asked a different question. "Why did you join Chronos in the first place?"</p>
<p>Lin looked thoughtful for a minute, as if he wasn't sure himself either, then finally answered. "Well… I've always been fascinated by powerful people. It's one of the things that attracted me to you, since the level of strength I enjoy watching is quite high and you went beyond my expectations. It's one of the many things about you that made me love you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at the loving tone Lin's voice took on and snapped his fingers a little. "Yeah, I get it, I swept you off your feet before I even met you and you can't imagine life without me. You've told me all this before and, not to be rude, it doesn't answer my question."</p>
<p>Lin giggled, enjoying how easy it was to fluster Train and continued. "Chronos has powerful people in it and I wanted to meet them. I wanted to see how my strength and skills matched up with their own and improve myself along the way."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow. "It had nothing to do with wanting to make the world a better place in the eyes of Chronos?"</p>
<p>Lin laughed. "Train, you and I both know that's not true. They may <strong>think</strong> they're making the world a better place, but really they're just keeping society stable and under their control. That's all they want: Power and control."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him again. "And… You're okay working with people like that?"</p>
<p>Lin gave him an exasperated look. "What else am I to do, Train? Go against them? Even <strong>you</strong> didn't do that. You simply left and formed an agreement with them to leave each other alone."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Originally I <strong>did</strong> leave with the…. <strong>other</strong> intentions in mind. And there is no agreement to leave each other alone. At least not until we take the Apostles down."</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Right, but you didn't leave to take down <strong>Chronos</strong>. Just Sephiria. You also left because you thought Sephiria betrayed you and you didn't want to live that life anymore."</p>
<p>Train snapped his fingers and pointed at Lin. "Touché."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled again and started working on the vegetables on his plate, holding back a yawn as he spoke. "My origin story for joining Chronos is similar to everyone else's. Tragic past that gave me little choice but to join the organization. However, I like to believe <strong>I </strong>at least had a choice. Unlike you or Creed did."</p>
<p>Train realized he never actually asked how Lin came to join Chronos and suddenly felt guilty about it since he knew Creed's story. "Okay, I understand <strong>why</strong> you joined them now, but… under what circumstances did you find yourself among their ranks?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and put his fork down, done with his food and almost ready to fall asleep, but wanting nothing more than to continue talking to his Sweet Love. "My parents died when I was just a little boy. I don't remember them at all, but I was told it was a car accident."</p>
<p>Train, being a natural skeptic when it came to the death of parents, questioned him. "How sure of that are you?"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes and fought back another yawn. He knew if Train saw how tired he was, he'd leave and the number wasn't ready for that yet. "I'm positive, Train. Like I said, my origin story is sad, but not nearly as sad as yours. Can I continue?" When the cat nodded, Lin went on. "Once they died, I was placed in the foster care system. I lived the classic life of a foster kid… moving from home to home, some better than others, but all of them awful. I was beaten and abused physically, emotionally… sexually…"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart crack and he reached out to take the number's hand, squeezing his fingers tenderly. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to…"</p>
<p>Lin shook his head and smiled at his Sweetness. "No, it's fine. I made peace with my past long ago. I have nothing to hide." Not wanting Train let go of his hand, Lin wrapped his fingers around the gunman's, holding them tight so he wouldn't leave. "I aged out of the foster care system, but the whole time I was training myself to become stronger. I learned several fighting styles on my own and was even able to protect myself from several abusive families. That's one of the reasons I was deemed 'unadoptable' since all the foster families told the system I was violent."</p>
<p>Train made an annoyed noise and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right…"</p>
<p>Lin chuckled. "I know, it's ridiculous with how docile and peaceful of an assassin I am. But, I did break many bones and bruised many eyes. However, they all deserved it."</p>
<p>Train laughed. "I'm sure they did.</p>
<p>Lin sighed. "This is also why I'm so attached to you all. I've never truly been a part of a family before and… you all make me feel like family."</p>
<p>Train gave his friend a warm smile. "That's because you <strong>are </strong>family…" He patted Lin's hand and asked another question. "How did you find Chronos then?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled. "I didn't. Like almost everyone else, <strong>they</strong> found <strong>me</strong>. But, like I said before, it was <strong>my</strong> choice to join them. I was pretty well off physically speaking by then and I already knew I was smarter than the average person, so I knew I could easily get an education and a decent job if I wanted, but… Chronos just… <strong>fascinated</strong> me. When Sephiria made me the offer, I found myself saying yes before I even knew what was happening. After seeing what she was capable of, I was <strong>dying </strong>to see what else they had to offer."</p>
<p>Train eyed him up and down, noticing the drawn look on his face as he spoke and knowing he was getting tired. "Do you regret it?"</p>
<p>Lin shook his head wildly. "No, not at all. I've learned a lot about the world through Chronos, got to travel and see most of it, learned more languages then I even knew existed, and met the most amazing and powerful people I had ever known. It also gave me an interesting view on how society works and I love learning how people work. But most of all… I got to meet <strong>you</strong> through it. And if none of those other things mattered, <strong>that</strong> matters more than anything else."</p>
<p>Train smiled as he watched Lin fight back another yawn and relax further into his bed. The Black Cat stood up and let go of Lin's hand, much to the other man's displeasure, and removed the tray of food from his lap. He leaned over the shorter man and grabbed the blankets, rolling his eyes when he saw the hopefully look Lin took on.</p>
<p>"Don't get all riled up, I'm just tucking you in. You look tired."</p>
<p>Lin pouted at his sweet cat and shook his head. "No. I'm fine. I don't want you to leave yet."</p>
<p>Train sighed and finished tucking the man in, pulling his arm away quickly as he noticed Lin tried to grab it. "I need to meet Creed at the music school soon anyway. Plus, you need your rest. How can you expect to recover in time for my birthday if you're refusing to sleep?"</p>
<p>Lin's pout never wavered, but he knew what Train said was true and he nodded his head unwillingly. "Okay… But only because I'm starting to have a hard time keeping my eyes open. You'll be back tomorrow, right…?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a cheeky smile again. "Of course! Nothing on this planet can stop me."</p>
<p>Lin's pout finally turned into a smile as he rested his head on the pillow. "I love you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train sighed, hoping he would have been able to get through his time with Lin without him saying those words, but it happened every time and every time, Train felt like a jerk for not being able to respond in the same manner.</p>
<p>"I know, Lin. Rest now. I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Creed reached the climax of the piece, he knew his audience was pleased with his performance and he'd be able to leave and see Train. There was only one person watching him, which made him uncomfortable every time he was in that mansion, but he also knew the money was good and his family needed it in order to recover from the fire. He tried to use the music to escape the prying eyes that were on him, knowing the older woman behind him was far too pleased with his music than she ought to be. Had it been Train giving him that look, it would be a far more enjoyable feeling.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd even take Sergey's eyes over this woman's. It's just so… unsettling.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, Creed was able to ignore her enough to get through the piece, placing his hands on his lap and letting out a quick breath. He heard the clapping from behind him and knew he needed to put on his charming face in order to speak to the woman and get his money, but before that he needed to gather enough strength to make himself turn around.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train… I need to think of Train and the others and remind myself why I'm doing this. Only a few more performances for this hag and I'll be free to start declining her.</em>
</p>
<p>A part of him was hoping they'd start moving around again and he would be free of this woman sooner, but he knew that wasn't going to happen until their money was back in order. Not that it was in order before the fire, but at least he wouldn't have to keep playing for an old woman who saw him as nothing more than eye candy and had money to burn.</p>
<p>"That was simply marvelous, Darling! You must play me another!"</p>
<p>Creed gripped his knees and took in a deep breath before turning around and giving the woman the sweetest smile he could muster under the circumstances. "Perhaps another day, Ms. Hall. I need to get back to the music school for an important date."</p>
<p><em>Okay, I don't have a 'date' planned, but in my eyes, meeting with Train </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>an important date. Despite what this woman believes is true or not.</em></p>
<p>The woman frowned at Creed. "Are you meeting that man you speak so fondly of?"</p>
<p>Creed's sweet smile turned more genuine at the mention of his beloved. "Of course. Who else would be more important than you?"</p>
<p>The woman's dreary mood changed slightly at Creed's compliment, taking his smile as meant for her instead of the man who was always on his mind. "When will I meet this man? You speak so lovingly of him if I didn't know better, I'd say you were lovers."</p>
<p>Creed pushed aside the heat forming in his face and laughed charmingly at the woman. "Only in my dreams, Ms. Hall. Train does not return my affections."</p>
<p>The woman's smile turned back into a frown. "Oh, so you <strong>do</strong> have feelings for this mysterious man." She looked Creed up and down, as if inspecting him for errors and finding none so she looked him in the eyes once more. "Then I must meet him. Bring him with you the next time you perform for me."</p>
<p>
  <em>Not if my life depended on it. She'd have to pry Train from my cold, dead hands before I'd let her have even a glimpse at him.</em>
</p>
<p>"But that would mean I would have to share you with another. Surely you won't rob me of the company you provide me every week?" Creed made sure his voice sounded as charismatic as possible, his smile becoming so sweet he was sure the woman would get diabetes.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she doesn't already have it… With her age, it's only a matter of time.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman was rather short with long, dark hair and green eyes. She always wore clothes Creed was sure belonged in the Regent era of England which was what convinced the swordsman why she thought it was normal to pay piano players to perform for them alone in their home. He was grateful to Anastasia for giving him the opportunity to make more money, but he didn't know why this was the best source of it.</p>
<p><em>Of course I know why. This woman is loaded beyond belief. I just don't </em><em><strong>like</strong></em> <em>that this is the best way to make money fast. Other than selling my body that is.</em></p>
<p>She had offered that to him many times, but he made sure to turn her down kindly with each bid. The first time she offered it, Creed nearly threw up the moment he left her house, but now it was beginning to be a normal occurrence he learned to live with so he could keep making money from his performances for her. He was sure if he spent even one night with her, she'd be able to provide him with enough money that none of them would ever have to work again, but that wasn't what Creed wanted. Not only was there not enough money in the world that would make him even consider the idea of sleeping with her, but he knew Train would never want to stop sweeping anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially not after hearing that heartwarming story of what happened to him the six months we were apart. Sweeping is his passion. He loves it so much that no amount of money or comfort would ever make him stop.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman's laugh was like stabbing a knife in Creed's ear, but he managed to keep his charming facade the whole time. "Your words are almost as beautiful as your music."</p>
<p>Creed bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, but I really must be going now. I can't keep Train waiting much longer."</p>
<p>Creed knew that wasn't true. Chances were Train was going to be running late like he always did, but he'd use any excuse to get out there as quickly as possible. He stood to approach the woman to get his money, but was greeted with her hand instead. Knowing what she wanted, Creed obliged and stifled his nausea as he took the hand and kissed it gently. The woman chuckled again, making Creed's skin crawl since he knew what that noise meant.</p>
<p>"So, that's it? You woo me with your playing, take your money, and leave?" She pouted at him, grabbing his hand so he would not leave.</p>
<p>Creed glanced at her hand to see her thumb gently caressing his fingers and bit his tongue to prevent himself from reacting negatively. "I believe that is the arrangement we have made in the past…"</p>
<p>Her pout turned into a sick smirk and she pulled the younger man closer. "I'm sure there must be <strong>some </strong>amount of money I could offer to convince you to walk me to my room at least…"</p>
<p>Creed somehow managed to keep his charming smile on his lips as he spoke. "Ms. Hall, we both know if I walk you that far, it will lead to another proposal that I will also have to decline."</p>
<p>She frowned again and pulled him even closer. "How could you possibly know what I am going to ask of you before I've even asked it?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled lightly, mostly to stop himself from pulling his hand away from her. "Tale as old as time, my dear. You ask the same thing of me every time I'm here."</p>
<p>"And I've yet to receive that request. I haven't even been given the chance to tell you how much I'm willing to pay for it. And trust me when I say if you agree to bed me… you'll never have to work again…"</p>
<p>She pulled him close enough that Creed could feel her breath brush against his cheeks, making him have to fight an appalling shutter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just as I expected, she has that kind of money. Still, it's not enough. The only thing I want in this world is not something she can give me.</em>
</p>
<p>He used the idea of being with Train again to give him the strength to keep his sweet smile painted on his lips. "You flatter me, Ms. Hall, and while your beauty does tempt me, I am going to have to decline yet again."</p>
<p>He felt like he was only half lying in that moment. Based on her bone structure and natural charm, Creed had a feeling she was quite the catch when she was younger. Had they been the same age and Creed was still desperately trying to get his unrequited feelings for Train out on anyone that offered themselves to him, he might have taken her up on it. Her looks weren't what disgusted Creed, it was her selfish attitude. The attitude that she was owed everything else in the world based on the money she had. It reminded him a lot of his mother. Even though she had no money to speak up, she still acted like life owed her something. As if life was indebted to her for the terrible decisions she made.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've always hated people like that. People who think they can buy or sleep their way to an easy life. People who used their influence to bend the world to its knees. And I hate to admit it… but that's what I used to aim for. If not to put people like this in their place, then to give Train the life I believed he deserved. I used to think only the strong should be at the top, ruling the world and commanding the weak, but now I see that wouldn't be right.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew there were far too many innocent people in the world that didn't deserve that kind of treatment or be put under someone else's control. Those people had value. And those people were how he used to be. Like how Train used to be. Lost and alone. Unable to win in an unfair world where only the richest and most influential survived. And even after becoming as strong as they were, the world continued abusing them. It didn't matter how powerful they became, it wasn't enough to control anything that happened to them. He had learned that it didn't matter what he did or how strong he was, life had its own plans and Creed accepted that as something he couldn't change. If he could, Train would have been his from the moment they met.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that I've lived a humble life with Train and the rest of my sweeper family, I've learned what it's like for everyone else in the world… Or should I say I remember what it was like to be like them… To be like the rest of the 'normal' people out there I used to regard as trash. I'm glad my beloved was able to show me a different way. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't…</em>
</p>
<p>The woman sighed and regretfully released her tight hold on Creed, then reached into her purse to pull out an envelope full of cash. "Very well then. Same time next week?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and bowed politely at her, knowing it was a strange gesture to make in the current year they resided in, but he knew this woman lived in the past and it was best to appease her as best he could without giving her what she really wanted from him. It was sort of his way of trading her true desire for more innocent ones.</p>
<p>"Of course… I'll be here." He kissed the hand holding the money quickly, then took the envelope gently from her and speedily made his way to the door, stepping outside before she had a chance to stop him again.</p>
<p>As soon as he was out there, he breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm going to kill Anastasia for setting me up with this woman and then run her business into the ground out of spite."</p>
<p>He knew that wasn't true, but his dark thoughts comforted him enough to get into the car Hall had already had set up for him. Every week she had a car pick him up and drop him off at the music school and he appreciated it, but she also knew it was one of her ways of showing him what he could have if he took her up on her offer.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not going to work. There's no amount of money, flattery, or showmanship that would sway me into her bed.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed stepped in the car quickly, pulling out his phone as the driver sped off to the school. The silver man checked his messages and frowned when he saw none from Train. He even scrolled down to find his love's name, clicking on it to make sure he hadn't accidentally turned off his alerts. He sighed sadly and locked his phone again in favor of looking out the window instead. He smiled at the clouds, enjoying the slowly warming temperatures and heated sun that shot through the window and kissed his pale cheek elegantly.</p>
<p>The heat only made him want to see Train even more and knowing he couldn't make the car go faster, he decided to content himself with pictures of his beloved. He opened his phone back up and clicked on the icon that held his photos. He immediately opened the one Eve had sent him a while back of the two of them sleeping on the couch peacefully. Creed sighed and caressed the image with his thumb, leaning his head against the window as he re-lived that moment and the ones following it over and over in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect… He's so perfect… No, beyond perfect. There aren't any words in any languages that can describe how perfect he is.</em>
</p>
<p>He opened his messages up and clicked on Train's name again. Even though he knew Train hadn't reached out to him yet, Creed wanted to reach out to him. He texted his beloved to let him know he was on the way and would be there soon, ending it with a heart like he always did before opening his pictures again and flipping through the various images of Train. As he smiled at the small visions of his Kitten, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Train's name pop on his phone.</p>
<p>Creed clicked the message quickly and widened his eyes in shock at what he saw. "He's already there?!"</p>
<p>"What?" The driver said, a little startled by the man's exclamation and wondering if Creed was talking to him.</p>
<p>"Nothing. Just… talking to myself…" Creed sighed and looked out the window to gauge how soon he would be there.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want him to see me pull up in this fancy car. He'll question me immediately and I'm not ready to tell him about the extra money yet. He'll either make me stop or forbid me from giving them any more money. And I can't do that until we're back on our feet.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed texted his love back to see if he could convince him to wait somewhere else for him, since he was sure Train would be sitting on the roof so he could get a better view of the town and to see where Creed was coming from so he could jump out and attack him when he wasn't ready even though he always was. As much as Creed enjoyed being tackled and pinned down by his love, he didn't want Train to see him pulling up in that car.</p>
<p>Creed stared at his phone, waiting impatiently for Train to respond then glanced out the window again to see how close they were. "Could you possibly slow down a bit?"</p>
<p>The man behind the seat gave him a curious look through the window. "You always tell me to drive faster…"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "There's no rush today. I want to enjoy cloud watching."</p>
<p>The man sighed and slowed the car down, alleviating some of Creed's anxiety as he waited for his love to respond. His leg began to shake slightly, his heart beating fast at the idea of being caught lying to his Kitten again and what Train would do this time around. He knew this secret wasn't like the one he was keeping before, but he also didn't want to risk possibly losing his love again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not when we're so close again… Not when he's laying back in my arms every night again…</em>
</p>
<p>His heart stopped when Train's name popped up on his phone again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his love confirming he would wait in the recital hall for him and smiled fondly.</p>
<p>He looked back up at the driver and gave him a sweet smile through the mirror. "You can speed up again now. I have a student waiting for me."</p>
<p>The man rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath as he sped up once more. Creed knew the only reason he listened was because the woman was his boss and ordered him to do whatever Creed said. If Creed told him to drive off a bridge or to the mall, he had to obey.</p>
<p>
  <em>One of the perks of being a handsome, charming young man is being able to make rich women swoon.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, Creed made sure to never abuse the power given to him by the old woman. He always treated the driver with respect, only went to his desired location of the music school, and even tipped him for his services. That time was no different as the car pulled up to the school and Creed quickly gave the man some of the cash he had just earned, tucked the envelope back into his jacket pocket, and jumped out of the car. He waited for the vehicle to pull away and was out of sight before he walked into the building. Creed wanted to be extra sure it was gone before he opened the doors, just in case Train decided to not wait in the recital hall and was ready to pounce on him the moment he walked through the doors.</p>
<p>As soon as it was out of sight, Creed stepped through the doors, then whined sadly when he saw Train was <strong>not</strong> going to jump him. He had been hoping his beloved decided to attack him anyway since it was a perfect excuse to roll around with his Kitten and even sneak in a few kisses. While Train had been far more accepting of his affections recently, he still did not do anything in public and whenever Train jumped him, it was always in a public location and Creed always hoped someone would walk by and see.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seems as though my cat has chosen not to surprise me today… Oh well, maybe I can get the drop on him instead.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked a little as he heard the sounds of the piano on stage playing a horrid rhythm. As he got closer, he could tell it was a chromatic scale, although played very erratically and without any skill to speak of which led Creed to believe his beloved was assaulting the poor instrument. When he stepped into the recital hall, his thoughts were confirmed as he saw Train sitting on the piano bench, using both his index fingers to stab the notes on the piano.</p>
<p>Creed giggled and watched his love for a bit before he started to approach and speak with the energetic cat. "What do you think you're doing to that beautiful, innocent instrument, Train?"</p>
<p>Train stopped what he was doing, but did not pull his hands away as he frowned at Creed from the stage. "I'm trying to see how fast I can play every key. I've even got a timer going. See?" He held up the timer on his phone for emphasis. "I got about halfway in fifteen seconds before I messed up and missed a key. Now I have to start over because you interrupted me."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and jumped gracefully onto the stage and stood next to his beloved. "What you're playing is called a chromatic scale. And you're playing it wrong."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at him. "Says who? I'm just playing every key in order from lowest to highest, quickly."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, and like I said, that's a chromatic scale and you're not supposed to poke at the keys with your fingers."</p>
<p>Train deepened his frown. "That's what it looks like you do..."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned over his Kitten to rest his fingers on the key delicately. "Technically, I guess you're right, but there's a difference between poking it without a care and gently caressing the keys like this."</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed's fingers glided up and down the piano with ease, playing the same scale he had just been playing, but with far more decorum and finesse. "I see… So you sort of make your fingers flat?"</p>
<p>Creed watched as Train tried to copy him, then chuckled and took a gentle hold of his wrist. "Not quite. You never want to lock the joints of your fingers, it restricts your movement. You want to have the ball of your fingers touch the middle of the bottom of the keys, like this."</p>
<p>Train squinted at Creed's fingers, then at his own, trying to understand what he meant. "What do you mean the 'ball of your finger'? I didn't think that was a spot on your fingers."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I sort of made that up, but-here, give me your hand." Before Train could even offer his limb, Creed took it and flipped it over, pointing to the part of his fingers he was talking about. "This part, right here. And you never want to put them too far up or too low, otherwise, again, you are restricted or could slip off."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart beating a little faster as Creed caressed his fingers, then looked back at the piano. "I'm <strong>sure</strong> I've seen you playing at the bottom and the top of the keys multiple times."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, but only when the piece requires it. If I need to play the black keys and the white keys at the same time, then yes, I need to adjust my hand. The rules get more muddy the more advanced you are, but that is what I learned the first time I started playing piano."</p>
<p>Train turned to meet Creed's gaze as a question popped into his head. "How <strong>did</strong> you start learning the piano?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Whenever my mother would throw me out, I went to a local music store where they had piano displays everywhere. I would sit down and play for hours and eventually, one of the teachers took interest and started giving me lessons."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "I thought you were self taught."</p>
<p>"I am. She really only showed me the basics and taught me how to read music. She left the business shortly after that and I started reading as many books as possible to teach myself. Eventually, they got sick of me 'freeloading', as they put it, and wouldn't let me come back. I was able to find a few more music studios to sneak into and practice at after that, but since it became nearly impossible to get my hands on <strong>actual</strong> music, I had to memorize everything I heard by ear."</p>
<p>Train gawked at him. "You memorized music by <strong>ear</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed at his love's words and continued gently caressing his fingers. "Most of it, yes. Some of it I had to see the music a few times before I could play it, but for the most part I figured it out on my own. Like most of my life…"</p>
<p>Seeing his silver companion beginning to slip into his tragic past, Train grabbed Creed's hand and led it to the piano. "Teach me a little."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his beloved. "I'm not a teacher, Train."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "If you can teach yourself, you can teach me. Do it!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed, then covered his ears as Train slammed both his hands on the piano, repeating a wickedly horrid chord over and over again until the silverette finally caved. "Okay, okay, fine, I'll show you a few things! Just please stop attacking this beautiful instrument!"</p>
<p>Train smirked at him then nodded, placing his hands a bit more gently on the piano. "What's first, teach?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled, then nodded. "First things first, let me show you the number of your fingers." Seeing Train frowned in confusion, Creed took his hand again, spreading out his cat's fingers and pointing to his thumb first. "With most instruments, your index finger is considered your 'first finger', but with the piano, it's the thumb. After that, the index finger is two, middle finger is three, ring is four, and pink is fine. You normally don't play the black keys with your pinky or thumb since they are a bit too short to reach it, but, as I stated before, the better you get at the piano, the more muddy the rules get."</p>
<p>Train nodded, smiling cheekily as he gave him a thumbs up with both hands. "Is it the same with both hands, or is it reversed?"</p>
<p>Creed returned his smile, still holding Train's hand as he spoke. "It's the same. Now, the most important note on the piano is middle C." Creed adjusted himself so he was standing behind Train, then leaned over to point to where the note in question was. "It's right here. In the center of the piano. It's important to know why it's called middle C."</p>
<p>Train nodded as he looked at the key. "Because it's in the middle of the piano. That seems obvious."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, but not every piano has the same amount of keys. What you're sitting in front of right now is a grand piano. It's the largest version. The mini grand is the next size down, followed by an upright, then keyboards of varying sizes fall after that. Middle C will always be in the middle, but it may not look the same as where it is on here. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Train thought about that for a second, then nodded. "Yes, it does. So, essentially, if I were to find it again on a different piano, I can't just memorize where it is <strong>here</strong>, right?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled proudly at his cat. "That's exactly right. Now, obviously, there are a lot of white keys and there is more than one C. From here to here-" He played middle C and the next octave up at the same time to show Train, his arms now on either side of the gunman as he spoke. "-Is a C Major scale. The way you can find C is by the black keys. C is always above the three sets of black keys, and below the two sets of white keys."</p>
<p>Train watched as his friend pointed to the black keys he meant, feeling a bit of warmth rise in his chest at the closeness of the other man. Creed's chest was currently pressed against his back, and his arms were slightly brushing against his shoulders. Still, he managed to pay attention to the man's lesson, and nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>"So, this one here is also C?" Train poked another note, then looked at Creed for approval.</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love, wishing he could kiss Train instead of teach him, but nodded again. "Yes. Can you find another?"</p>
<p>Train squinted at the keys, then poked another one. When he saw Creed smile and nod, he did it again and again, until he found each C on the piano. After he finished, Creed gave him a tight hug from behind and smiled proudly. "Very good, Train! Those are all the Cs!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and poked to the note next to middle C. "I'm not a child. Don't use that tone. What's this one?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned down at his love, not happy to have his hug ignored, but more than happy to teach his cat more. "That's D. After that is E, then F, G, A, B, then finally C again. That makes a C major scale. Why don't you try to play it, Train?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, then turned to the piano. He stopped before he played anything, looking up at Creed with the innocence of a child. "Which finger do I use?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love and took his hand again. "All of them."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "How the hell do I do that?"</p>
<p>"I'll show you…" Creed placed his hand tenderly on the keys, resting his thumb on middle C, then the rest of the fingers following the keys after that. "I should probably just make you start with a pentatonic scale, but seeing as you're the Black Cat, I think you might find that too boring. Plus, your fingers are already skilled enough, you probably don't need the extra practice."</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Creed as he smirked wickedly at his beloved, pulling his hands so they were close to his lips. "Unless you'd like me to give you something different to practice on…"</p>
<p>Train blushed wildly as Creed began kissing and sucking each of his fingers, then glared teasingly at the man. "Hey! That's inappropriate! I'm just an innocent, naive piano student trying to learn from his teacher!"</p>
<p>Creed snickered and wrapped his fingers around Train's, leaning forward as he whispered seductively into his ear. "I'm pretty sure I've already taken whatever innocent or naivety you once had."</p>
<p>When Creed kissed his ear, then his neck, Train felt himself lean to the side a little to give him more room to work, moaning quietly as the silver man began sucking gingerly at his skin. Creed then moved the hand holding Train's to his chest, taking the gunman's arm with it as it wrapped tightly around the cat. Creed's other hand slid around his love's waist and held him in place on the bench. The swordsman pulled Train back a little so he was pressed against his chest harder, snaking his tongue all around his beloved's neck, melting at the purrs and moans his Kitten let out.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train shook his head and pushed Creed off him a little, taking a quiet breath as he turned his attention back to the piano. "Stop trying to distract me from my lesson! I'm trying to learn here."</p>
<p>Creed pulled Train closer again and resumed what he was doing. "I am teaching you. I'm teaching you the art of seduction."</p>
<p>Train yelped when Creed bit down on his neck and pushed him away again. "That's not the lesson I asked for. Besides, you've taught me that already. I want to learn something new!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pulled his face away only slightly, but kept his arms where they were. "Since when do you care about learning new things?"</p>
<p>Train glared up at him, then took both Creed's arms so his hands were back on the piano. "Just show me whatever it was you were going to show me."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at his love and whispered in his ear again. "What if I want to show you something else instead…?"</p>
<p>Train swallowed and blushed brightly when Creed latched back onto his neck and pulled himself away again. "Stop that, anyone can walk in!"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders, failing to see the problem with that. "Then we can give them a different, more sensual show filled with the musical sounds of the Black Cat crying out in pleasure…"</p>
<p>Train let out a shout as Creed bit down on his neck again, feeling his body beginning to shake and lose control as the swordsman arms were back on his torso, this time squeezing him closer to the silver man's chest as one hand wandered lower to his stomach.</p>
<p>The lower Creed's hand got, the more excited Train got, but he was able to shake himself out of the stupor once more and gently remove his companion's hands from his body. "Just show me how to play… whatever it was you were going to show me."</p>
<p>Creed frowned when his cat moved his hands away, then smiled slightly when he heard Train's wavering words. "Are you sure that's what you want, Train?"</p>
<p>Train jumped when Creed slipped his hand underneath the top of his shirt and swallowed thickly. He let out a quiet moan as he felt Creed's fingers trace his peck, then bit his lip and pulled Creed's arm out. "You are <strong>so </strong>demanding. This isn't what we came here for."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love, allowing Train to remove his hand and instead pulled his love into a soft hug, making sure his cat's back was snuggled securely into his chest. "We also didn't come here for a piano lesson. We came here so you could keep me company while I go through Anatasia's paperwork." He rested his head on Train's shoulder and nuzzled his face into his beloved's neck. "Did you bring lunch?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and leaned back into Creed, cuddling against the man and idling hitting the keys on the piano. "I did. It's on the other side of the piano. Seems like you've been too distracted to notice."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and kissed Train's neck lightly. "Sorry, you are <strong>far</strong> for appetizing…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and patted Creed's head lightly. "Why do you always compare me to food?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and continued kissing Train's neck. "I compare you to everything. I was just comparing you to a beautiful instrument in my head just now."</p>
<p>Train laughed lightly and let out a quiet purr as Creed kissed his neck over and over again. "Of course you did…" When he felt Creed's lips begin to get a bit more lascivious, the gunman let out another moan, then shook his head to rid himself of the warm feeling resurfacing in him. "Can you continue with your piano babble? I actually kind of want to learn whatever it was you were going to teach me."</p>
<p>Creed blinked down at his love, but did not remove his hands from around his chest, making sure Train was still snuggled against him as he spoke. "Really? You're genuinely interested?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes. See, I even still remember which notes are C."</p>
<p>The Black Cat proceeded to hit all of the Cs again, Creed's body moving with his as Train moved back and forth to hit every one. "And I even remember the rest of them. This one is D-" He poked the note next to C, then continued moving his way up with each key. "Then E, F, G, A, B, then C again."</p>
<p>Creed smiled proudly at his love. "Very good, Train! You don't normally remember things you don't care about."</p>
<p>Train pouted at him. "Well… it's pretty easy because it's just like the alphabet, but out of order. Besides like I just said, I <strong>do</strong> care about the piano."</p>
<p>Creed rested his head on top of Train's watching as his beloved hit each of the keys over and over again with his index finger. "Why?"</p>
<p>Train hesitated for a second, knowing what he was going to say was going to sound loving and not sure how to change that. "Because <strong>you</strong> care about it… If it's important to you, it's important to me."</p>
<p>Creed's heart exploded with joy and he squeezed his beloved closer to his chest, ignoring the strangled noise Train made as he wrapped his arms tighter around his body. "That's so sweet, Train. You make me <strong>so</strong> happy!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, but did not push away. "Shut up and show me."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and nodded his head, then reached out and took Train's hand tenderly in his own. "We'll start with the C Major scale. Put your first finger here-" He placed his love's thumb on middle C, then his next four fingers on the following notes. "-Then your second one goes on D, third on E, forth on F, and finally fifth on G. Those notes make the C pentatonic scale, which is what I was saying I should start you on."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Okay, then what do I do?"</p>
<p>Creed's face grew thoughtful as he looked at Train's hands, noticing his joints were locking which is what he wasn't supposed to do. "Seeing as your fingers aren't following directions, I think we <strong>will </strong>start with that." He leaned forward and pushed the palm of his beloved's hand up a little so his fingers were curled more. "Pretend your fingers are like an umbrella and you're protecting the keys. If you lock your joints, your fingers will spread and the keys will get wet. And you don't want to ruin this beautiful instrument, do you?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head and watched as Creed adjusted his fingers, his heart trembling blithely with each touch the swordsman's elegant hands gave him. Every time Creed touched him, he did so with such love and gentleness Train had to fight back a joyous smile. He was sure Creed was doing it on purpose, but that was also one of the reasons Train wanted the silver man to teach him. He wanted another excuse to be close to the man.</p>
<p><em>Even though I know </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>doesn't need an excuse… sometimes I still feel like I do.</em></p>
<p>"And remember, you want to play in the center of the key with this part of your finger-" Creed gingerly caressed the part of Train's finger he meant, then placed it back down on the keys. "Here, I'll put my hand over yours and we'll play the C pentatonic scale together. That'll help get your fingers used to it."</p>
<p>Train nodded and smiled a little, fighting back goosebumps and the warmth inside him as he watched Creed's fingers slid on top of his. He wasn't sure why this elated him so much since he and Creed had been in far more intimate situations, but for some reason, the idea of Creed sharing something with Train that was so important to him made him feel even closer to the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn't be aiming to be closer to him… I should be trying to figure out what I want out of this relationship. Even though I'm pretty sure we both know what that is at this point.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed contentedly as Creed moved his five fingers up and down the five keys, leaning back a little into the man as Creed rested his head back against his shoulder, his other arm still wrapped around his waist so he was against his chest. Creed repeated the scale with him a few times, before pulling his hand away and letting Train do it on his own. The gunman frowned at the removal of his companion's hand, but tried to make sure it was subtle so Creed wouldn't notice.</p>
<p>Creed held back a giggle as he saw the small frown on his love's face and decided to appease his cat by running the hand he took away from Train's through his hair. "How's Lin?"</p>
<p>Train smiled at the feeling of Creed's fingers running through his hair, happy to still be receiving the loving caresses from him as he played. "He's doing better. He promised me he'd be better by my birthday."</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "That's good. Sounds like you give him proper motivation."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You don't need to remind me."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his Kitten. "Does that bother you?"</p>
<p>"I don't think 'bother' is the right word. Upset, maybe? I just wish he didn't feel so strongly about me so I could stop hurting him. I want him to move on and find love with someone else. It hurts to see him feel so… passionately about me and knowing I can't return those feelings." Train's fingers began to slow down a little on the piano. "I don't want to keep hurting him…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed his love's cheek, knowing there was nothing he could do to make him feel better, so he decided to try and distract him with the piano. "You seem to be getting pretty good at that. Let's try the full scale."</p>
<p>Train nodded, grateful for the diversion of his thoughts and held his hand out for Creed to take. "Show me, Sensei Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rolled his eyes as he took Train's hand in his own and placed it back on the keys. "Don't start acting like Kyoko and Aliane." A thought occurred to him and he smirked. "Unless that means you're going to continuously throw yourself at me… Or wear a revealing school outfit."</p>
<p>Train blushed brightly and glared at Creed. "Don't you <strong>dare</strong> picture that!"</p>
<p>"Too late…" Creed said blissfully, kissing his love's cheek once more. "There isn't much to the imagination."</p>
<p>Train snapped his fingers in Creed's face. "Then stop imagining it and show me this damn scale! And tell me what a scale is."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and nodded, taking Train's hand again and placing it back on the keys. "Alright, fine. A scale is a set of musical notes ordered by fundamental frequency or pitch. In other words, it's just one note after another, but in a specific pattern. The C Major scale is the basic of all scales since it has no sharps or flats, so there are no black keys."</p>
<p>Train frowned in confusion at him. "That's what the black keys are? Sharps and flats?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Sharps and flats are raising and lowering the pitch of a certain note by a half step. Sharp means it's higher, flat means it's lower. When I was a kid, I remembered what flat meant because if you get a flat tire on a car, the car goes down, not up."</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at him. "Clever. But, I don't know what you mean by half steps."</p>
<p>Creed returned his smile and placed Train's thumb on middle C and his index finger on the black key above it. "From middle C to this black key is a half step because there are no notes in between. From C to D is a whole step, because this black key is separating them."</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed pointed to the keys, then nodded. "So, then this to this-" He played D then E. "-Is a whole step?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "You're learning very quickly, Train. That's correct. Every scale is made up of whole steps and half steps. C Major is just the easiest because you don't have to think too much. It's just from C to C without any interruptions from black keys."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Alright, show me."</p>
<p>Creed took Train's hand again and gently placed his fingers on the same five notes. "Your fingers will rest like this, make sure to keep them like an umbrella, and you will play the first three notes as normal." He played the first three notes with Train, then stopped when he got to F. "However, when you get to the fourth key, F your thumb is going to slip under your fingers like this-" Creed slipped Train's thumb under his index and middle finger, and pressed it on the F key. "Then, the rest of your fingers will naturally reposition and you finish the scale as you would the pentatonic scale you were just playing."</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed's fingers moved above his and he finished the scale. "I think I get it…"</p>
<p>Creed squeezed his hand slightly, then kissed his cheek again. "Good. Then show me without my help. Stop pouting, I'll keep holding you from behind."</p>
<p>Train tossed his companion a glare. "I was <strong>not</strong> pouting…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you. Just play the scale. We're going to just stick with the upwards direction for now."</p>
<p>Train frowned, but nodded nonetheless. He moved his fingers slowly, hesitating slightly when he got to the cross over point, then finished it with little problem. He looked up at Creed for approval, making the silver man giggle and hug him a bit tighter.</p>
<p>"Very good, Train. Again."</p>
<p>Train smiled at the reward he got for completing the scale and did it again. "By the way, Sephiria apparently wants to talk to us."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love, then nuzzled his head back into Train's neck, watching his beloved's fingers move slowly up the scale. "About what?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders as he watched his fingers clumsily move along the keys. "I don't know, but I actually want to talk to her about something else as well."</p>
<p>Creed reached out and adjusted his love's fingers slightly, then went back to gently holding him in his arms. "Again I must ask, about what?"</p>
<p>Train fixed his fingers on his own for his next mistake when he noticed they were beginning to lock again and sighed. "About the garbage they were feeding us when we were in Chronos."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and moved his hand a little faster, the scale becoming easier the more he played it and the fact that he wasn't really thinking about it seemed to make it all the more simple. "Lin said only certain people are forced to eat it. He doesn't, and neither does the majority of the numbers, but most of the erasers do and we sort of figured out together that they may have been using it to control us."</p>
<p>Creed jumped and pulled away from his beloved a little so he could see his face better. "What?!"</p>
<p>Train nodded, then shrugged his shoulders. "It's all just a theory, but… the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Neither of us enjoy being told what to do or controlled by someone and we didn't want to join Chronos in the first place, so how else would they have been able to control us for all those years? Also, seeing how calm we've both become since leaving Chronos… I can't help but shake the feeling that our theory is right."</p>
<p>Creed didn't like the idea of being drugged unknowingly and wasn't ready to accept Train's idea yet. "But, you stopped eating it and were still following orders…"</p>
<p>Train shook his head, his fingers still moving up and down with even more ease on the scale. "I stopped eating it around the time I met Saya because she helped me remember how much I enjoyed food. After that, I started questioning things and I really started to notice a change <strong>after</strong> I started refusing their food."</p>
<p>
  <em>Luckily, I had Saya to guide me down the right path. I don't know what would have become of me if I didn't have her…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was thoughtful for a minute, then nodded his head slowly. "...And I never stopped eating it. I only noticed a change when I no longer had it available to me…" He squeezed Train tighter, not wanting to accept that his beloved might not have been the one to make him change. "But… I only changed because of <strong>you…</strong>"</p>
<p>Train smiled, his heart swelling with love at his companion's sweet words. "I was Saya for you. That doesn't mean the food wasn't drugged. You left Chronos because of me, which forced you to stop eating their food, and <strong>that</strong> might have given you the realization that you needed to change and listen to reason."</p>
<p><em>Saying those words out loud, I actually kind of hope this </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>the case. If it is…. That means Creed wasn't himself when he killed Saya and would make being with him easier. That… that might be the ticket to finally embracing my feelings completely.</em></p>
<p>Train's smile widened as he leaned back further into Creed, keeping those thoughts close to his heart to make him feel better about cuddling the man who killed his best friend. It was the first time in a long time he didn't feel guilty while being loving towards the other man and desperately wanted to cling to it for a bit longer.</p>
<p>"Like I said, it's just a theory. We have no proof of it, but I think it makes sense." Train's mind began to clutch tightly to the possibility of it being true and was able to finally understand why Creed did what he did.</p>
<p><em>If this </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>true… then I could be with him again… guilt free. Saya would surely forgive her murderer if they weren't in control of themselves when it happened. It would also help me forgive Sephiria for keeping the secret.</em></p>
<p>Still, it would be difficult to totally forgive her because if their thoughts were accurate and Sephiria kept it all hidden from them, then she was a reason he and Creed would have been separated for so long. The Elders may have been responsible for their split in the first place, but Sephiria would have been the one keeping that separation intact and in part, at fault for Saya's death.</p>
<p><em>But… I think I could forgive that too. Sephiria would have just been following orders and it's not like anyone ordered Saya be killed. The drugs may have just had a terrible effect on Creed and warped his logic of what he thought needed to be done. If this turns out to be true, the ones who would be at fault for Saya's death would be the Elders, and </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>I can live with. I already knew they were monsters and I have no relationship with them. I always hated them.</em></p>
<p>Train smiled, feeling an excitement he hadn't felt in a while return as Creed's breath brushed against his cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I have a legitimate reason to finally be with Creed again, I think I could forgive anything.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's thoughts were clearly not piecing together the same thing his love's was because if they were, he wouldn't have continued pushing the possibility of it not being true. "I think that's a bit far fetched, even for the Elders. Besides, wouldn't Sephiria have told us by now? I mean, we're allies at the moment, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, not liking that Creed was trying to poke holes in this theory, but he knew that was just in the man's nature. "If this is true, Sephiria could get in trouble for revealing the secret. That's why she wouldn't tell us. Or, she might not know. Or at least might not know <strong>everything</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, not sure why his beloved was defending Number One so much, but nodded in understanding, then squeezed Train closer. "I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe anything other than you brought me to the light."</p>
<p>A few minutes ago that comment would have made Train happy, but now it made him a bit annoyed. "One person can't heal another all on their own, Creed. No one is <strong>that</strong> influential."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his beloved. "<strong>You</strong> are… You can persuade me to do <strong>anything</strong>…"</p>
<p>"Are you saying I could persuade you to kill again?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little at his Kitten's harsh words, not sure why Train was acting so irritated all the sudden. "I… I don't know how to answer that question without getting in trouble, Train…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shook his head. "Then don't. My point is, no matter how much you love me, I don't think there's any way I alone could have changed you."</p>
<p>Creed was about to protest again, but stopped himself when he saw the angry, yet pleading look on his beloved's face. "Train… do you <strong>want</strong> this to be true, or do you just think it is?"</p>
<p>Train paused his playing for a second, then held his hand up as if showing Creed he was finished. "How am I doing with the scale? Have I mastered it yet?"</p>
<p>Creed knew that was Train's way of saying he didn't want to talk about it right now, so he obliged his love and nodded his head. "Yes, Train. You've done well."</p>
<p>Train gave him a cheeky smirk. "What's next?"</p>
<p>Creed was about to show Train a different scale, but he could tell his cat was still upset and wanted to do something to make him feel better. He smiled serenely as a thought popped into his head. "Let's do some call and response."</p>
<p>He reached out and played a series of notes that made up the beginning part of a melody. "Play exactly what I just played. Those notes in that order and in that rhythm."</p>
<p>Train nodded and did as he was told, then looked up at Creed who smiled and nodded his head. "Do it three more times."</p>
<p>Again, Train followed directions and when he was done, Creed played the next few notes of the melody. "Now play that."</p>
<p>He waited as Train completed the next part of the melody, making him repeat it over and over again before adding the next section to it. Once he was sure Train had all three parts, Creed smiled at his love, patting his hand gently as he smiled warmly at his beloved.</p>
<p>"Now, play all those parts in order from beginning to end. Take your time." Creed kissed his cheek again and pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>Train had to think of how it started, then began to play. As he got to the second part, he forgot what came next and looked sadly up at Creed. "I can't remember all that like you can…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's discouraged face and put his hand back on top of Train's. "It's okay, I'll help you."</p>
<p>Creed moved his fingers along with Train's playing all the notes in the order he had taught his beloved, making sure the rhythm was perfect as they went. As they played, Creed's other hand moved to the lower keys of the piano, adding harmony to the melody he taught Train, looking down at his cat to see if he was beginning to recognize the song. When he saw his beloved's golden eyes light up and a small smile grace his handsome face, Creed moved his lips so they were against his ears and whispered quietly.</p>
<p>"Now, you can bond with her whenever you miss her."</p>
<p>He slowly finished the melody with his beloved, watching as a single tear fell down Train's eye and starting to think he might have done something wrong. "I know you asked me to never play that song again, but… you looked like you could use a pick me up. I thought that maybe if you heard her song, you'd know she was with you always. And if you ever question it, you can just play her song and call her. I know she'll come."</p>
<p>Seeing Train was still frozen and unresponsive, Creed frowned and wiped away another tear that fell from his eye. "I-I'm sorry, Train… I didn't mean to ruin the romance of the moment. I didn't mean to upset you…"</p>
<p>Train looked up at Creed's sympathetic face, then glanced behind him quickly. Saya's spirit was floating behind him, giving him a warm, yet cheeky smile before looking momentarily at Creed. She glanced back at Train, winked, then disappeared. As soon as she was gone, Train looked back at his companion, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest, ready to crawl out of his throat and cling desperately to Creed.</p>
<p>"I'm… I'm not upset, Creed. In fact…" Train grabbed Creed's shirt and pulled him closer so their lips barely touched as he spoke. "I'm going to practice that song every chance I get… Thank you for teaching it to me…"</p>
<p>Fireworks exploded in Creed's chest the moment their lips met. The silver man returned his beloved's passionate, fevered kiss immediately, deepening it the instant he could. When he felt Train's hand slide against his cheek and to his hair, Creed moaned longingly and dove his tongue even further into his love's mouth. They devoured each other's mouths for several minutes, the heat in his bodies rising rapidly as Train's body began to spark wildly with excitement.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Creed pulled away and turned his cat back around so he was sitting towards the piano once more. He then replaced his hands where they were once more and slowly began to explore his beloved's body. Creed fastened his lips to his cat's neck, reveling in the immediate purr his love let out at the feeling and twirled his tongue hungrily around his creamy skin.</p>
<p>Train did nothing to stop the man's hand from traveling down his stomach and to his thigh, nor did he attempt to stop the glorious sensation his lips were doing against his neck. He reached his arm across his own chest to take hold of Creed's hand, wrapping their fingers together as he leaned back and to the side, giving the silverette's lips more room to work as he kissed and sucked every inch of his soft flesh.</p>
<p>Creed smirked proudly when he heard Train let out another loud moan, his body quaking with excitement as his beloved's voice bounced off the stage walls, creating a more heavenly sound than any musical instrument could produce. As his hands slid towards Train's inner thigh, Creed moved his lips so they brushed against his love's ear, blowing a bit of air into it before he spoke.</p>
<p>"I wonder how transcendent your voice would sound crying out my name as I ravage your body at the center this stage…"</p>
<p>Before Train could object to the concerto Creed was about to perform on him, he let out a loud gasp when the swordsman licked the spot where his neck and jaw met. Creed knew that was a weak spot of his and decided to exploit it before his beloved had a chance to make him stop. He could tell Train was enjoying what he was doing, now it was just a matter of convincing him it didn't matter that anyone could walk in at any minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>The chances of that are low anyway. The school is usually pretty empty on weekends. Even Anastasia told me she'd be gone all day.</em>
</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Creed sucked a little harder at Train's neck, tightening the arm that pinned his Kitten to his chest, squeezing his fingers a little more as he twirled his tongue eagerly against the Black Cat's supple skin. His other hand slowly slid itself further between his beloved's legs, pausing only momentarily as he remembered one of his love's boundaries.</p>
<p>"But… I know this isn't something you want… So I'll restrain myself…" Creed moved his hand slowly away from his love's thigh and brought it back to his knee instead, deciding that was a safer place for him to be.</p>
<p>However, he felt Train's other hand gently fall on top of his and held his breath, waiting to see what his cat was going to do. Train's fingers were sparking with electricity as he took Creed's hand gingerly on his own, sending a wave of excitement down the silver man's back. Much to Creed's delighted surprise, Train's hand guided him towards the spot he wanted to visit more than anywhere else in the world.</p>
<p>Creed pulled away from his love a little and gave him a hopeful look. "Are you sure…?"</p>
<p>Train bit his lip, then nodded his head rapidly. "We're just having fun… right?"</p>
<p>Creed lips curled upwards in a lewd grin and he nodded his head as well. "That's right, Train… And what a magical place for us to have fun and push beyond the boundaries previously set for our relationship…"</p>
<p>Creed's wickedly pleased smile grew even more as Train pressed his sparking hand directly between his legs, moving it back and forth, hoping to encourage Creed to go further. Creed obeyed his love's request eagerly as he immediately moved his hand back and forth on his own, no longer needing his beloved's assistance, but appreciating it nonetheless. He picked up the pace a little, his heart beating viciously in his chest with every gasp Train let out and wanting to hear more. The way his love's voice echoed against the stage was the most celestial sound he ever heard and his soul burned to hear more.</p>
<p>Creed pulled his hand away quickly and spit on it in order to create lubrication. "Sorry, my love, I know it's a bit unsanitary, but I don't want to hurt you. I want this to feel as blissful as possible."</p>
<p>Train gasped again when Creed bit down on his neck once more, positive there would be a bruise there, but not caring in the least. "It's not the first time we had to resort to that, right?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and kissed his love's lips quickly before responding. "That's right…"</p>
<p>The silverette reattached his lips to Train's neck, whimpering the taste and sound his beloved was supplying as he sucked the spot just below Train's chin. Not bothering to ask for permission, Creed moved his lubricated hand quickly from Train's legs to the top of his pants. His lips continued nibbling and sucking at his Kitten's electrified neck as he quickly and skillfully undid his belt and zipper.</p>
<p>Creed slid his hand down Train's pants the second he was done, biting down harshly on his neck again and moaning fervently at the feel of the sparks against his lips, his heart bursting with pleasure as he heard his cat's shout vibrate lustfully against the tall ceiling, getting lost in the layers of lights that shined down on them. He found his love's member without a problem and wrapped his fingers tightly around it, moving his hand back and forth slowly at first, relishing the way his love's body trembled passionately in his arms, the way his electrified throat pulsated with his excited, melodic sounds.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train whispered, but his voice came out louder than he intended, the vastness of the stage making it impossible to hide how badly he wanted the man behind him to keep going.</p>
<p>Hearing his beloved's sensual voice say his name sent a new thrill of furor through him and he moved his hand a little faster. Each time Train moaned, gasped, or said his name it came out louder and more amorous, the stage spotlighting each of his unspoken thoughts and emotions. If Train was trying to mute his desires, the concert hall was not going to allow it. He was currently Creed's instrument and the musician knew exactly how to make Train play the most intense, harmonious opera.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train moaned again, squeezing the man's hand even harder, throwing his head back a little so his voice was now being taken completely by the stage. "Creed… Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned with desire as he moved his hand even faster, basking in the glory of the satisfied sparks Train's body released, his mouth never stopping as it worked magnificently against his neck. Every note Creed played on Train made his voice come out with a new hidden intensity the swordsman knew his love had been feeling, but refused to release until now. However, in that moment on stage, Train was allowing Creed to perform a new private show for just them, letting the pianist fill the room with his pleasuring, lascivious aria that the golden man could no longer contain.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" Creed moaned, adding harmony to his beloved's euphoric filled melody as he spoke. "I wish I could paint this moment…" He kissed Train neck gently, then sucked on it again a bit more harshly as he moved his hand even faster between his love's legs. "To see us performing his exhilarating piece together would complete me… To be able to revisit this point in time any moment I want would fill my soul and appease my longing heart…"</p>
<p>He squeezed and kissed a little harder, nibbling at his love's ear as Train's voice permeated the limitless, hollow air with his illustrious, phenomenal gasps which gave Creed the thrill he needed to keep going. He felt Train pant in his arm as a bit of sweat began to fall from his neck which Creed lapped up quickly, then slithered his tongue back up to Train's sparking ear to whisper one more earnest sentence before he knew his Kitten was going to climax.</p>
<p>"I love you, Train…" Creed kissed his electrified ear, then sucked on the lobe as he moved his hand as fast as he could, drowning in his Kitten's pants that reached the top of the tall ceiling and threw itself back down into the silver man's awaiting ear. "You sound more beautiful now than ever… You're so perfect… So gorgeous… So ravishing… So opulent…"</p>
<p>When Creed kissed Train's ear again and moved his hand even faster between his legs, the cat knew he wasn't going to be able to hold it in for much longer. Train cried out again and arched his back a little, resting his head against Creed's shoulder, but still making sure the man's lips could continue working wonders against his neck. He was grateful Saya had just given him the go ahead and he was able to enjoy these sensations guilt free. It had been so long since he was able to let go like this and with all the time he had been spending alone with Creed, it was even harder to refrain from sexual contact with him.</p>
<p>"Oh, God, Creed!" Train cried out, gripping the swordsman's fingers tightly, breathing heavily as he felt sweat drip from his forehead and splash against his nose, his body on fire with the pleasure and electricity that surrounded him. "Creed… It feels so good… Oh, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed so desperately wanted to hear Train cry out his name again so he moved even faster and bit down once more, moaning delightfully at the sparking skin he consumed. "Let me hear you, Train…" He brushed his lips against Train's ear as he spoke. "Let me hear you cry out my name in passion… Let me hear it echo against the walls of this beautiful room…"</p>
<p>Train was thrashing a little in Creed's arm, but found that he didn't care. What the man was doing to him felt too good to stop now and he desperately wanted to finish. "Creed… I'm…. I'm gonna…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled wonderfully as he bit down on Train's neck again, then sucked at his skin. "Oh, Train, please do! I want to hear what you'll sound like on stage…" He moved his hand even faster and sucked even harder against his neck. "Please, Kitten… I want to hear the finale…"</p>
<p>Hearing Creed use his pet name was the last thing he needed to push him over the edge. As the silver man's fingers gripped him tighter and moved even faster, Train arched his back and dug his fingers deeper into Creed's hand, throwing his head back and crying out loudly into the empty hall. "CREED!"</p>
<p>He exploded into Creed's hand, then collapsed back into him. The electrical sparks around him burst the second he did and had now dissipated. The silver man sighed happily and snuggled Train closely to his chest, keeping his hand in his beloved's pants as he buried his face into the chocolate locks he loved more than anything else.</p>
<p>He kissed his love's cheek tenderly. "Are you okay, Train?"</p>
<p>"Wh-wha…?" Train asked in a daze, not even sure for a moment where Creed was when he spoke. "Why would I not be okay?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and squeezed him closer. "Well… I know you said it was okay, but I want to make sure you weren't suddenly regretting it now."</p>
<p>Train swallowed heavily, panting wilding as he rested into Creed's embrace, shutting his eyes as he placed his head against the silver man's shoulder. "I don't regret it, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled happily and took a gentle hold of his love's chin with his free hand. He turned Train's head so their eyes met, rubbing his love's face with his thumb as he nuzzled his nose against Train's.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…" When his eye met Train's, he saw the lust had not left his love even after climaxing and Creed smirked knowingly. "We don't have to be done, you know… After all… Your beautiful performance got me all worked up..."</p>
<p>Train smirked at him. "But, I didn't do anything…"</p>
<p>Creed laughed loudly. "You did <strong>far</strong> more than you know…"</p>
<p>Creed pushed his lips passionately against Train's once more, holding onto his love's chin tightly as he dove his tongue back into the Black Cat's mouth. Train spun his legs around the bench so he was facing Creed fully then wrapped his arms around the silver man's neck to pull him closer. When Train turned around, Creed slipped his hand out from his beloved's pants and quickly moved both his arms so they were wrapped around Train's back, making the distance between their bodies non-existent as they pressed their chests harshly against one another.</p>
<p>Creed moaned loudly when he felt Train wrap his legs around his waist and arch his back a little. Wanting to feel more of his love, Creed lowered his hands back down to Train's pants and slipped them inside once more, his hand still sticky, but neither of them seemed to care since they were both too enthralled with the way their mouths felt against one another. Train cried out when Creed's fingers gripped his ass, squeezing his cheeks tightly as he pushed the gunman back a little so he was leaning against the piano.</p>
<p>They both ignored the ghastly chord that was played by Train's back in favor of tasting as much of each other as they could. Their moans echoed together against the stage, creating a whole new symphony as they panted and purred into each other's mouths. Creed gripped even tighter as Train's ass and began slowly moving his hips back and forth, rubbing their members together as the golden man pulled their lower bodies closer together with his legs.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" Creed panted, breaking the kiss slightly so he could speak to his love. "I could make love to you right here on stage.. It would be the most beautiful piece I have ever performed…" He leaned forward and kissed his beloved again, then pulled away once more. "We could create the most amazingly heavenly orchestra with just the two of us…"</p>
<p>He pressed his lower body harder against Train's, gripping his love's rear even tighter, plunging his tongue as deep into his Kitten's electrified mouth as he could as he moved his member even faster against Train's.</p>
<p>"All you have to do is say the magic words, Train…" Creed began kissing Train's sparking neck, hearing his beloved's sensational moans filling the empty air once more and wanting nothing more than to compose a new song with him. "Just tell me you want me to make love to you and I will… Right here, right now on his bare, magnificent stage…"</p>
<p>Creed increased his motions against Train, slithering his tongue all around the gunman's neck, moaning at his Kitten's purrs and gasps, encouraging him to move his hips even faster and slowly slide his fingers towards Train's entrance.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you want, Train…" Creed's voice was breathless as he spoke, resting his forehead against Train's, looking into his eyes and moaning with want at the bright red-orange that shadowed his love's normal golden eyes. "Tell me, Kitten…"</p>
<p>Train was at a loss for words as he gazed into Creed's passion, blue eyes, his heart blazing with desire for the other man, gripping tightly to him in case the bench beneath them toppled over from the enthusiastic motion Creed's lower body was making against his own. Train pressed his lower body up a little more, being helped by Creed's fingers that eagerly awaited his approval to enter him and crying out loudly when he felt the silver man's hardened member push earnestly at his own.</p>
<p>"Creed…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it really okay? Is it really okay to let him make love to me right now?</em>
</p>
<p>Train gasped again as Creed dove his tongue back into his mouth, his fingers threateningly close to his entrance, making it impossible for him to think about anything other than having Creed make love to him. His mind began to obsess over the idea of what it would feel like having the silver man pulse inside him again and his mouth began to move on its own as Creed's lips wrapped back around his neck.</p>
<p>"Creed… I… want yo-"</p>
<p>"Oooh, what's this that I've walked into?"</p>
<p>Both Train and Creed's eyes shot over to the entrance of the recital hall, but their looks were completely different. Train's was of utter embarrassment whereas Creed's was complete anger and fury. The silver man glared savagely at the owner of the voice, his eyes doing their best to harm the man with the look he was giving him.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing here, Sergey?!" Creed growled loud enough for the man to hear, but did not lessen his hold on Train, nor did he attempt to change the position they were in.</p>
<p>Sergey shrugged his shoulders and took a few steps forward. "I come here on weekends to practice sometimes. I work during the week, so this is the best time to get as much music in as possible. I'm sure I've run into you here before on weekends."</p>
<p>Creed felt Train bury his face into his chest and felt a pang of sympathy for his beloved, knowing he hated when people caught them in intimate positions. Still, it was hard for Creed to feel anything except rage right now since he was sure Train was just about to say he wanted Creed to make love to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>It would have been glorious! Hearing his voice scream my name in bliss at center stage. Not even the most accomplished orchestra in the world would have been able to match the grand piece we were about to perform!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed slipped his hands out from Train's pants and wrapped them around his beloved's back, holding him protectively, as if Sergey were going to take him away or as if he was shielding his love from his embarrassment. "I'm <strong>sure </strong>I've never seen you here on the weekend before…"</p>
<p>Sergey shrugged his shoulders again as he continued moving towards them. "Whatever. You didn't answered my question. What exactly did I just walk into?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his beloved's shaking a little and buried himself even further into his chest and knew Train was desperately trying to escape the situation they found themselves in. Creed held his cat even closer, wrapping his arms around Train in a way that almost hid him entirely from the Russian man's prying eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm giving Train a piano lesson. Or at least I was until <strong>you</strong> showed up…"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed. "This looks like <strong>far</strong> more than a piano lesson..."</p>
<p>
  <em>It was going to be until you showed up!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed wanted to scream at Sergey to get out of there so he could finish, but he knew the moment had been ruined and Train wouldn't allow him to continue anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn this man! Train was going to say yes! Train was going to be mine again! I was going to be inside him once more and we were going to be one again! The symphony we were about to create would have been one only he and I could perform!</em>
</p>
<p>"Is this how your piano lessons normally go, Creed? 'Cause if that's the case, sign me up!" Sergey laughed at Creed's angry face, watching as his crush held even tighter to the clearly mortified man in his arms and rolled his eyes. "Relax, Creed, I'm just teasing. You know as much as I'd <strong>love</strong> for you to embrace <strong>me </strong>that way, I know Train's the only one for you."</p>
<p>Creed continued glaring at him, moving his face to the side of Train's so Sergey wouldn't see him. "Why did you come to the recital hall? There's no reason for you to practice on stage."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed. "Do you want me to say I'm stalking you? Because that's only <strong>half</strong> true." Seeing Creed was not happy with that response, the blonde man stopped walking towards the stage and crossed his arms. "I saw someone walking down the halls and thought it might have been you so I followed them. Whoever it was ran off down the hall and I was about to follow them when I heard someone say-sorry, I mean <strong>scream</strong> your name, and decided to check it out."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, running his fingers along Train's back and hair to comfort him as he spoke, shocked that his Kitten hadn't leapt out of his arms and to run away by now. "So you came here specifically looking for me?"</p>
<p>Sergey made a frustrated noise. "Did you not hear me correctly? That's only partially true. I came to the school to practice, thought I saw you and <strong>then</strong> tried to follow you." He looked Creed up and down, as if memorizing the position he was in and smirked wickedly. "I have to say… I'm glad I found you. And in such an intimate position no less. I'll have to keep this in mind for later when I'm alone." He glanced at Train and frowned. "I'll just have to replace the person that's nestled lovingly in your arms…"</p>
<p>Creed growled and squeezed Train, ready to rip the man a new one when he felt his beloved move in his arms slightly, adjusting his head so he could turn it and see Sergey as he spoke. "Who did you see walking down the hall?"</p>
<p>Sergey's eyes suddenly left Creed as he finally addressed the cat. "I don't know. I didn't find them."</p>
<p>Train frowned and finally removed his legs that were still wrapped around Creed, but did not pull his arms away from him. "Did you see where they went?"</p>
<p>Sergey nodded. "I thought whoever it was was coming this way. That's another reason I decided to check in here. The noises I was hearing only enticed me more…"</p>
<p>Creed was about to yell at him again when he felt Train finally untangle him from his arms and slipped underneath them so he could walk towards the edge of the stage. "You've gotten my interest, Sergey. I'll help you find them."</p>
<p>The Russian man frowned at the cat as he leapt off the stage and over his head. "<strong>Your </strong>interest was <strong>not</strong> the one I was looking for…"</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man's lewd look, clenching his fists as he ground his teeth. "You ruined it…"</p>
<p>Sergey giggled and brushed his words away, taking another step forward as he spoke. "How much does a piano lesson cost?"</p>
<p>Creed twitched. "Sorry, my teaching skills are reserved only for those with unruly chocolate brown hair, a lean body, and golden eyes…"</p>
<p>Sergey seemed to think that over for a minute then nodded his head. "Okay… I think I fill the body card and I can change my hair, but I'm not sure what to do about the eyes. Guess I could get colored lenses."</p>
<p>Creed sent him one more spiteful glare before jumping off the stage and over the man, following after his beloved. "Still won't be enough. For my skills you need to light my heart on fire and keep it burning longer than the sun's existence."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed. "It's really that far out of my price range, huh?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, but I think you knew that already…"</p>
<p>Sergey gave Creed a longing look. "I did…" He paused his sentence for a second, then smirked at his crush. "What do you think Anastasia would think of this little encounter?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Tell her if you want, I honestly don't think she'll care. I'm basically a part owner at his point. I think she'd just make fun of me more than she'll be mad at me. And I'm not ashamed of what I've done at all."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed again and put his hands on his hips. "I can't even blackmail you into <strong>one</strong> kiss? Can I at least offer to relieve you of the rather <strong>large</strong> problem you seem to be having in your pants?"</p>
<p>"No to both of your absurd questions." Creed stepped towards the exit, glancing down at himself and frowning when he saw what Sergey was talking about. He did his best to cover himself up with his shirt, then turned around once more to point an accusing finger at the man. "Don't think I'll so easily forgive the intrusion! Train was about to say yes and now I have <strong>this </strong>problem because of you!"</p>
<p>Knowing the Russian man was going to turn that comment in his favor, Creed turned on his heel and left briskly. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw Train walking slowly towards someone who was crouched in a corner, mumbling nonsensical things. Creed couldn't see who it was, but based on Train's alerted, yet soothing words, he had a feeling whoever it was needed help.</p>
<p>"It's okay… You're at the music school where Aliane takes lessons… I'm Train, do you remember me?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked and took a slow step forward, leaning to the side slightly to see Kenneth cowering in the corner. He was looking around the room in a frenzy, obviously trying to figure out where he was or what he was doing.</p>
<p>The silver man took a step forward to back up his beloved, but made sure to keep his distance so as not to scare the old man. "What's he doing here?"</p>
<p>Train didn't turn around as he responded to Creed. "I don't know, but he looks freaked out. I don't even know how he <strong>got</strong> here by himself."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "Nica has been saying he's been wondering off lately…" He thought for a second, then spoke to Train again. "She keeps a card with the address of their motel room on it along with her number. If we can get him to come with us, we can keep him safe."</p>
<p>Train nodded in understanding and went back to what he was doing. "Kenneth… It's me, Train… The guy your granddaughter has a huge crush on? I'm sure she's mentioned my name a ton of times…"</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but giggle a little at Train's words. His cat hated addressing the crush Aliane had on him, so the fact that he was using it meant he really wanted to make the old man recognize him. It seemed to work since Kenneth's demeanor slowly started to become more relaxed and understanding began to form on his face.</p>
<p>"Sugarplum… Kuro-sama… Yes, yes I know those names…"</p>
<p>Train grimaced slightly at the use of both teen girls' nicknames for him, but managed to shake it off quickly. "Yeah, that's me. And this is Creed. You see him almost every day."</p>
<p>Kenneth looked over at Creed who smiled sympathetically at him and nodded. "Yes… The piano man. Sing us a song, piano man!"</p>
<p>Train sighed and was about to speak, but then he heard Creed suddenly start to sing as the man had asked him.</p>
<p>"It's nine o'clock on a saturday<br/>Regular crowd shuffles in<br/>There's an old man sittin' next to me<br/>Makin' love to his tonic and gin."</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder at Creed, who shrugged and gestured for him to look at Kenneth again. The song seemed to be helping him remember something, so Train smirked then nodded for Creed to continue as he took another step forward. It was then that Creed noticed the knife in the old man's hand and his palm was bleeding slightly. That sent chills up Creed's spine and made him even more determined to comfort him with his singing.</p>
<p>"He says: "Son can you play me a memory?"<br/>I'm not really sure how it goes<br/>But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete<br/>When I wore a younger man's clothes."</p>
<p>Train was able to stand next to him now and as Kenneth was distracted by Creed's singing, swaying back and forth slightly as he shut his eyes and seemingly remembered something fond from his past. The cat reached out to the hand that held the knife, taking a gentle hold on his wrist and squeezing slightly so his finger would relax their hold on the weapon. When Kenneth let go of it, Train took it and slipped it into his pocket, examining the blood on the man's hand with a wince.</p>
<p>"Sing us a song you're the piano man<br/>Sing us a song tonight<br/>Well we're all in the mood for a melody<br/>And you've got us feelin' alright."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Kenneth's peaceful face, watching as his eyes opened and smirked at the Black Cat. "Where's my daughter?"</p>
<p>Train let out a breath of relief, looking back and Creed and smirking before answering the man's question. "She's probably at the motel. We'll take you there now."</p>
<p>Creed saw Train gesture for him to walk to the door with them, the gunman tangling his fingers around the swordsman's as he pulled Kenneth's along with them outside. Before Train flashed them away, the men saw Sergey standing where they once more, smiling despite the sadness that was in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Mne bol'no govorit', chto vy dvoye zamechatel'naya para…" (1)</p>
<p>Creed smiled and glanced at Train to see his smile was as loving as his was, and gripped his fingers tightly. With that, the cat flashed them off to the address that was listed on the card Kenneth carried with him, completely forgetting about the food that was left on the stage.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I'm not going to go easy on you, Creed…" Train said as he smirked at his friend, rolling his shoulder to warm up his arm.</p>
<p>Creed returned his beloved's smirk and nodded his head. "I expect no less of the Black Cat…"</p>
<p>Train laughed then shot a bullet at the silver man's face. Creed blocked it easily with his second level Imagine Blade, knowing all too well that it was just a distraction for Train to jump into the air and land on a tree just above his head. Creed had learned that Train only flashed when he didn't care if his opponent knew where he was. Otherwise, he would use his natural abilities to move or make himself float through the air. Since he was using his natural abilities, Creed knew Train was going to be right above him.</p>
<p>Creed looked up and threw his blade into the tree, slicing the leaves and branches easily, then frowned when he saw Train wasn't there.</p>
<p>Train laughed cheerfully. "I thought you always knew where I was?"</p>
<p>Creed leapt to the side quickly, avoiding a blast of air Train launched at him, then crushing another ice blast that came at him from the other direction. "I try to know where you are at all times, Train. But you're quite good at disappearing."</p>
<p>Train laughed and blocked a blow from Creed with Hades, pushing him away before flipping himself backwards and shooting three more bullets at his friend. Creed sliced them out of the air smoothly, then rolled to the side to avoid a lightning bolt Train threw at him. His rolls needed to continue since Train launched three more, the last one barely missing as Creed let out a frustrated noise and ran behind a tree.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit, that shouldn't have hit me. I can't let Train know how close he was. He'll never let it go.</em>
</p>
<p>"Oooh! Did I get you with that one?! My lightning bolts <strong>never</strong> hit you!"</p>
<p>Creed growled and shouted back at his love as he frowned at his singed sleeve. "You hit nothing! Go back to whatever it was you were scheming!"</p>
<p>Train's voice laughed and Creed looked up to see his cat sitting on the branch just above his head. "Why do you always think I'm scheming?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his love, then sliced the branch he was sitting on, knowing Train was going to leap off it and into another tree anyway. Creed ran forward and sliced that tree to bits as well, leaving it as nothing more than splinters on the ground, knowing full well his beloved was going to escape and find another tree to hide it. Right now, Creed was just trying to lessen the areas Train could seek shelter in.</p>
<p>"Hey! What's the big idea?! You do know the planet needs trees, right?!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed at his cat's words as he destroyed another tree. "I'll plant a few more when this is over. Right now, I need to make sure you have nowhere else to hide."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes even though he knew Creed couldn't see him since he was hiding in a tree behind him. "So you're going to destroy the whole forest to find me?"</p>
<p>Train cursed and leapt out of the tree he was sitting in, flying through the air to a tree that was farther away from the silver man, landing at the very top of it, not bothering to hide himself now. He looked down at Creed who was smiling happily up at him, extending his blade so it reached Train's face, caressing his cheek delicately as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I've done <strong>far</strong> more than decimate a forest to find you, Train.."</p>
<p>Train laughed and pushed the sword away from him, his eyes lighting with electricity as he spoke. "Like trash a teenager's apartment on the off chance I might be hiding there?"</p>
<p>Creed blushed in embarrassment, then spun behind another tree to avoid Train's lightning bolt. He flipped from behind that tree to another as Train's bolt destroyed the tree he was finding refuge behind, turning it to ashes in a minute which seemed to entertain the cat beyond belief. Creed snickered when Train repeated the gesture with a few more trees, laughing merrily each time he did it.</p>
<p>"What was that about the planet needing trees?" Creed peeked from behind the tree he was next to, smirking up at his love who was now floating high in the air for the whole world to see.</p>
<p>"You said we'd plant more when this was over!" Train whined as he launched an ice blast at the man who he spotted after he leaned out from behind another tree.</p>
<p>Creed sliced the ice blast in half along with the next one Train launched at him. The third one however, Creed chose to run at full speed, throwing his body forward so he slid up the makeshirt slide his beloved had created, leading the swordsman right to the man he wanted more than anything else in the world. Once he was at the top and facing Train, the Black Cat shocked to have the man suddenly right in his face, he smirked and grabbed the gunman's wrist, pulling Train against his chest as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I never said <strong>we</strong>. You seem so quick to couple us together, my dear Train…"</p>
<p>It had been a week and a half since their almost love making session at the music school and there had been a few more instances like that. Except now every time Creed got that close to Train, it almost always resulted in an intense kiss that lead to them <strong>almost </strong>having sex. Creed was pretty sure they would have made love by now if they didn't keep getting interrupted by someone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>The first time it was Sergey, then it was Kyoko and Aliane fighting, then Eve calling us for dinner, then Sven telling us about a sweep. Even Rinslet stopped by and knocked on our door once! Train hasn't been the one to stop us </em>
  <em>
    <strong>at all</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. In fact, he's encouraged it several times. I don't know what happened to make him so much more open to the idea, but I'm not going to complain and I'm not going to stop until it happens.</em>
</p>
<p>Train blushed wildly as Creed pulled him against his chest, then flashed himself away, ignoring the painful yelp the silver man let out at his vanishing. He appeared on the ground below Creed, waving and smirking up at him as he spoke.</p>
<p>"You read too much into things, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and easily leapt off the twenty foot tall ice slide Train created, landing in front of his love again and blocking another bullet his cat shot at him. "Or you're just not thinking before you speak and letting your heart do the talking for you…"</p>
<p>Creed's words distracted Train enough that made it so the swordsman could slice at his chest, ripping his shirt slightly and causing Train to grimace at the shallow cut he created. He frowned down at his chest, poking at the blood that seeped from it and glanced back up at his companions' panicked look.</p>
<p>"I'm <strong>so </strong>sorry, Train! I didn't mean to draw blood! Let's get back home and clean it up quickly before-"</p>
<p>His words were cut off as Train pushed him away with a gust of air, taking advantage of his distraught state as he wrapped a sheet of ice around him, pinning his arms together. Train laughed at Creed's confused look and then smiled cheekily. "It's my fault for getting distracted, Creed. And now it's <strong>your </strong>fault for being stuck in this situation for the same reason."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and flexed his arms, breaking the glass around him easily. "I know that attack isn't strong, Train. You can't create a thick enough ice to keep someone pinned that way for too long."</p>
<p>Train glared at him as he dodged another slice from the swordsman. He threw his arm forward, launching four more ice blasts at him, pinning his feet to the ground first, then creating a chain of ice that kept his arms in one place as well.</p>
<p>"True, but when I do it this way, it's <strong>much</strong> stronger. This is how I've beaten you almost every time."</p>
<p>Creed looked at his Kitten's proud smirk and chuckled. "Do you think this means you've won, Train?"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened as Creed's Imagine Blade leveled up and stretched out, wrapping so quickly around the ice chains the gunman barely saw the movements. Before he knew what was happening, Creed was freed from the ice prison and running full speed at him. The cat panicked, his shock over how easily Creed was able to release himself throwing him off guard for a second which only gave the gunman just enough time to throw out a sheet of ice on the ground, hoping that would be enough to make the silver man slip and fall. Instead, Creed leapt into the air and landed on the new slide, gliding forward on the ice towards his beloved, smiling triumphantly the entire time.</p>
<p>Train cried out when Creed slammed against him, pinning him to a tree behind him, grabbing both the cat's wrists in one hand and raising them above his head. With his other hand, Creed pulled his Imagine Blade up and against his Kitten's cheek, caressing it lovingly as he leaned his lips closer to Train's.</p>
<p>"Gotcha…"</p>
<p>Train felt his face get heated and didn't bother to pull his hands out of Creed's strong grasp, nor did he attempt to pull his lips away from the silver man. "Congratulations. Want a reward or something?"</p>
<p>Creed's smile turned into a smirk as he moved his face even closer to Train, dropping the arm that held his Imagine Blade as he pressed his body eagerly against his love's. "As a matter of fact, I do…"</p>
<p>Train returned his smirk and let out a low purr as Creed's lips brushed against his. "What'd you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and caressed his love's cheek with the back of his hand, his fingers still wrapped around the hilt of his blade as he spoke. "I think you know…"</p>
<p>He was barely able to finish the sentence when Train pressed his lips against his own. Creed moaned loudly as he dropped his blade, running his fingers through Train's hair, squeezing his love's wrists together even more as his tongue began exploring his cat's mouth earnestly. When he heard Train gasp and moan into his mouth, his back arching slightly which pressed their chests flush together, Creed moved his hand from his Kitten's hair to the bottom of his shirt, slipping underneath of it and working at his pants immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't mean to move this fast, but Train's been so willing lately and I don't want to miss a moment. As much as I'd like to take time to seduce my Kitten, I don't think it's necessary right now. He seems more than willing to give himself to me.</em>
</p>
<p>When Train bit his lip and thrust his lower body into Creed's, the silver man knew this was true and moved his hand even faster.</p>
<p><em>Besides, there's </em><em><strong>no way</strong></em> <em>anyone can interrupt us here. We chose a spot deep in the woods so we could spar without restraints and no one else knows where we are. I can make love to him against this tree for </em><em><strong>hours</strong></em> <em>and he can scream my name as loud as he wishes without fear of getting caught or interrupted.</em></p>
<p>Creed's mind began to paint the scene for him and he smirked as he watched himself thrusting in and out of his beloved, Train's body pinned against the tree as held his cat's ass in his hands. He moaned as he imagined himself moving vigorously in and out of his Kitten, encouraged even more as he felt Train moved his lower body up and down against his own, the small friction being enough to complete the fantasy in his head as he watched his beloved's face climax in ecstasy. Creed's skin caught on fire as he heard his love whisper his name in real life, matching his vision he had created in his head except his imaginary Train was screaming his name instead of whispering it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, I need to make this a reality!</em>
</p>
<p>He slipped his hand into the front Train's pants and immediately found the fleshy object he desired almost as much as he desired the tight entrance that was on the opposite side of his beloved. With that thought in mind and the picture of himself thrusting in and out of Train's ass still present, Creed let go of his beloved's wrists and moved that hand down the Black Cat's pants as well, except that limb was on the other side of Train, sliding between his love's cheeks and seeking out his opening impatiently.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train moaned between kisses, knowing what the man was doing and feeling more encouraged than he used to to let it happen.</p>
<p>He knew why. Ever since that time at the music school, Train had been more open to going further. The only reason it hadn't happened was because someone always interrupted them. But now, he was pretty sure that wasn't going to happen, so he was allowing his heart to take over fully and spread his legs a little to allow Creed more access, throwing his head back as the silver man attacked his neck. When Creed's finger teased his entrance, Train bit his lip and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Do it, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and just as he was about to enter his finger, he heard something rustle near them. Train must have heard it as well because the hand that was holding Hades left Creed's hair and pointed in the direction of the sound. Creed retreated his hand from the front of Train's pants and hurriedly grabbed his blade that he attached to his hip when he began fondling Train. He activated his level two immediately and pointed in the same direction his love was.</p>
<p>"Seems your skills are as sharp as ever…"</p>
<p>
  <em>GOD DAMNIT, SEPHIRIA!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed ground his teeth as he screamed obscenities at the woman in his head. When they saw Sephiria, they relaxed their weapons. However they were still in a compromising position which Train tried to remedy by pushing Creed away, but the swordsman refused to move. He wrapped his free arm around Train's back and pinned him harder against the tree, glaring over at Number One who slowly revealed herself from a tree a few feet away from them.</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed them up and down, curiosity dancing in her normally emotionless face as she spoke. "It appears I am interrupting…"</p>
<p>Train was about to say it wasn't what it looked like, but Creed spoke first. "You are. Now state your business so we can get back to it."</p>
<p>Train buried his face into Creed's shoulder, clinging to his shirt tightly as he tried to hide from the awkwardness. The embarrassment increased tenfold since it was their former leader who had seen them embrace so intimately. "Creed… Not in front of Sephiria…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his beloved. "I'm <strong>not</strong> doing it in front of Sephiria. I'm asking her to speak quickly so I can keep going."</p>
<p>"You don't give me orders, Diskenth." Sephiria's voice was commanding as she spoke, keeping the space between them just in case Creed decided her presence wasn't enough to stop him from assaulting the Black Cat.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned his head against the top of Train's, breathing in his love's scent to calm him down emotionally and physically. It only worked emotionally since physically he was still rather worked up. "How can we help you, Number One?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded and gave their position a stiff look. Creed finally pulled his face away from Train's and saw the strange look they were getting. He didn't want to let go of Train, but he knew he needed to if he wanted to get their conversation over with so he <strong>could </strong>resume making love to his Kitten.</p>
<p>When Creed finally released Train, the Black Cat turned away and fixed his pants while the swordsman flattened out his hair and shirt. Sephiria waited for Train to turn back around before she spoke, her serious look returning to her face as she spoke.</p>
<p>"It seems as though you two are… repairing your relationship."</p>
<p>Train blushed and looked away, but Creed smiled broadly as he spoke. "Our bond is strong, Sephiria. Nothing can keep us apart."</p>
<p>"What do you want, Sephiria?" Train said, desperate to change the conversation. "Are you finally seaking us out to talk to us about whatever it is that you wanted to talk with us about?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave him a surprised look which made Train sighed and answered her unasked question. "Lin told me you wanted to speak with us. And considering it's been another week and a half since then, I'm a little annoyed we fell so low on your priority list."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed at the Black Cat's impatient foot tapping. "It wasn't of the utmost importance and we've been busy preparing for what will hopefully be the final battle against the Apostles. Besides, Diskenth has seemed to be able to keep you occupied."</p>
<p>Train blushed and glared at her, ignoring Creed's smirk as he addressed the first part of her statement. "Do you finally have a plan?"</p>
<p>Sephiria ignored the cat's glare and answered his question. "There really is no planning against the Apostles. As soon as we find out where they are, we attack full force with all the erasers and numbers."</p>
<p>"And us!" Train added as he raised his hand. "Don't forget about your Allied Sweeper Alliance. We have a bio-girl and everything!"</p>
<p>"And a sassy thief." Creed added, enjoying how much his beloved's enthusiasm bothered the woman. "There's a green haired old man as well, but he's proven to be pretty useful."</p>
<p>"That's enough. I don't want to waste much of your time and I need to report back to headquarters soon so let me just get to the point. Number X will be permitted to continue traveling with you. Under new orders, of course."</p>
<p>Creed noticed how happy and relieved Train was, but was more curious what Sephiria meant by the last part of her statement. "What are his new orders?"</p>
<p>Sephiria knew Train was going to be too cheerful about the news of Lin's return to listen to the rest of what she had to say, but she also knew Creed would be all ears. "He is no longer monitoring you. He will join you in your sweeps and collect as much information about the Apostles of the Stars as he can and report back to us with it."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Will he be permitted to share any of that information with us?"</p>
<p>Sephiria knew Creed would be the one to ask that question as well, and she nodded her head. "Yes. He doesn't have to do it behind my back anymore. The Elders don't know he was doing that in the first place and I won't tell them, but they agreed to be allies with you until we take the Taoist down and agreed to share any information we learn about them with you."</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "That's good to hear. And it sounds like Train won't have to take the fall for Lin now."</p>
<p>Train crossed his arms against his chest as he spoke. "That offer still stands if it ever comes up again. Don't hesitate to throw me under the bus as soon as they bring it up." He put his hand up to stop Creed from protesting, but did not look away from Sephiria. "Does this mean they trust Creed now?"</p>
<p>Sephiria made a strange face as she spoke. "That's not… entirely true. They still believe he might be putting on an act and betray us at the last minute."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Train shouted, clenching his hands into fists. "That's ridiculous!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved and took a gentle hold of his clenched fist. "Don't worry, Train. If they see me successfully assisting in taking the Apostles down, they'll know it's not an act."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Precisely. That brings me to my next point. They agreed that if you both help us take the terrorist group down, you'll pass the test and be freed of their presence forever."</p>
<p>Creed's eye lit up at that. "R-Really…?" Seeing the woman nod, he slid his fingers between Train's happy to feel the other man returning his gesture as he glanced adoringly at his Kitten. "They'd… they'd truly leave us alone…? For good?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded again, frowning at the men as they tenderly held hands, knowing her next words might ruin their high spirits. "However… if you cross <strong>any</strong> lines… they have ordered you both to be killed immediately."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow as he tightened his hold on Creed's hand. "And what exactly <strong>are</strong> these lines?"</p>
<p>Sephiria's expression did not change as she spoke. "If they see you defending <strong>anyone</strong> involved with the Apostles, they will see that as betrayal and give the command to erase you both."</p>
<p>Train let out a deep, frustrated breath and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair. "That means if they see us saving the children involved, they'll order the numbers to come after us, right?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Or if they see you preventing us from killing any of the Taoist. Don't give me that look, I know that's what your plan was. I can't stop you from doing whatever you want, never have been able to, but I wanted to let you know this as a warning: If they see you protecting <strong>any </strong>of the Apostles in any way, you will be fighting two battles with two powerful organizations at once."</p>
<p>Train didn't know what to say and Creed could tell that, so he squeezed his beloved's hand and answered for him. "Understood. Anything else?"</p>
<p>Sephiria turned to Creed, wondering whether or not she should tell them they also intend on using Lin as potential bait for the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think it'll just anger the Black Cat further and it's not going to change anything anyway. I'm sure Creed will figure it out and tell him. Train will probably handle it better coming from him than me anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman nodded. "Yes. What do you know about those new people who joined your life recently?"</p>
<p>Train gave her a confused look. "What people?"</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes. "That family. Who are they?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her. "The girl is a new student of Anastasia's and her family has gotten close to us over the last month and a half. They're friends…"</p>
<p>Sephiria noticed the unease and Creed's voice and decided to rip that bandaid right off. "We believe they might be Apostles."</p>
<p>"This again?!" Train yelled once more, though this time it was more out of annoyed amusement than anything else.</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked at him. "What do you mean again?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rubbed Train's hand with his thumb. "Sven put the idea in our minds that it was possible when we first met them, but we haven't seen <strong>any</strong> signs of them being Apostles. In fact, they've only proven time and time again how innocent they are."</p>
<p>Sephiria crossed her arms. "Such as…?"</p>
<p>Train answered for Creed since he was really getting sick of having this conversation. "The girl has a personality disorder, the couple is going through relationship issues like many marriages do, and the grandfather is a senile old man with PTSD. Not to mention the whole family is homeless and living in a dingy motel room."</p>
<p>"None of this is anything we didn't already know…"</p>
<p>Sephiria's words were quiet, but Train was able to hear them. "Have you been following them?"</p>
<p>Sephiria brushed his words away. "That's none of your concern. Do you have any proof of their innocence? Have you seen where they live?"</p>
<p>Train made a frustrated noise and wanted to say how it <strong>was</strong> his concern, but chose to defend his new friends instead. "I'm sure you've seen it since you're stalking them and I don't know how you expect us to have proof for disorders or senility other than our word. We've seen first hand what those people go through and it's not an act. Not long ago, we found Kenneth wandering the music school with a knife in his hand. But, you probably know all that, because, as I just said, you've been following them."</p>
<p>Sephiria's eyes widened at his statement. "A knife? That doesn't sound like a senile old man."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Like I also just said, he has PTSD. It's happened a few more times since then, but we're always able to bring him back to reality."</p>
<p>Sephiria still did not believe it and pushed her opinion further. "Why would he be at the music school unless it was to 'accidentally' walk into you?"</p>
<p>"The whole family is at the music school a lot. They really try to be out of the motel as much as possible so if they're not at the school, they're with us in our house." Creed spoke this time so Train would not continue to lose his cool.</p>
<p>Sephiria was shocked to hear that and made sure the swordsman knew it. "You let them in your house? Do you <strong>not</strong> remember my warning?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we do, Sephiria. That's how sure we are that they're innocent." Train glared at the woman, hating that she was accusing innocent people of being devious. "We've seen where they're living, we've shared meals with them, we've grown close to them. They're <strong>not</strong> Apostles."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked the Black Cat up and down, ignoring the angry look he was giving her. "I know how attached you get to your friends, Heartnet, but it is possible that these people are <strong>not</strong> your friends." She turned to Creed, knowing he was usually the more logical one of the pair, despite the madness he once had. "Do you believe they are innocent as well?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at Train and smiled. "I do. I trust Train and Anastasia's judgement more than anyone else's. If they both believe they are innocent, then so do I."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, looking the two of them up and down before turning to leave. "It is not my job to convince, just inform you. If you chose not to listen to me and continue being friends with them, that's your prerogative. I'll only ask that you be careful and keep your eyes on them."</p>
<p>"Wait! Sephiria, I had a question for you too!" Train waited for the woman to turn around, held Creed's hand tighter and took a deep breath. He was worried about what her response would be and was praying she would say what he wanted to hear. "Was Chronos drugging us when we were assassins?"</p>
<p>Sephiria's chest got cold and he felt her face beginning to pale, but was able to cover all of that in favor of keeping her normal commanding demeanor. "I have no idea what you're talking about."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at her, not sure if she was telling the truth and decided to add more to his question. "The food. Were they drugging the food we were supposed to eat. Lin made an offhand comment about how not everyone eats that, but I know Creed and I were ordered to. Why else would they do that to some and not all if it wasn't to control us?"</p>
<p>Sephiria's look did not change as she spoke. "You shouldn't be talking to Number X about matters not relating to the Apostles."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Like I said, it was an offhand comment. Besides, he didn't know what I was talking about either. He just said he never ate it and he knew only certain people did."</p>
<p>Sephiria still didn't like that and made sure Train knew it. "Well, I also don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to have to have a conversation with Number X about what he tells you in regards to Chronos."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart race at the idea of possibility of getting Lin in trouble and started to panic a little. "Sephiria, wait! It's not Lin's fault! He didn't tell me <strong>anything</strong> because he doesn't know anything! That is if there is anything to know. And if there isn't, can you just forget what I said and spare Lin? He's got enough on his plate right now."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked Train up and down, then nodded her head. "Fine. But if it happens again, I'll have to talk with him before the Elders overhear what he says to you and <strong>they</strong> talk to him. Understood?"</p>
<p>Train breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you…"</p>
<p>
  <em>She probably doesn't want to scold him either. She knows how hard he's been working to recover.</em>
</p>
<p>"Before I go, I want to make sure you both understand that even though you may trust those people, you should still keep an eye on them." She addressed that statement to Creed since she knew he would be more willing to listen, especially if his beloved Black Cat's life was on the line. "If they <strong>are</strong> Apostles… we have no idea what they're capable of…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Train, then nodded his head as he pulled his love a little closer to him. "Understood."</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate feeling like her lackey again, but I won't risk Train's life. No matter how much he trusts these people.</em>
</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at the two of them. "Jeeze, with the both of you… Sven wasn't convinced at first either and now he's pretty much best friends with Nica. If you want to talk to someone who was a non-believer, talk to him."</p>
<p>Sephiria thought about his words, then nodded. "That's actually not a bad idea. They're at your hideout right now, I assume? I can spare a few more minutes to speak with them."</p>
<p>Train yelped as she began to walk away, removing his hand from Creed's as he ran after her. "W-Wait! Sephiria! You'll frighten them!"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked over her shoulder at the Black Cat, but did not slow down. "Why on Earth would I frighten them? They know we're allies, right?"</p>
<p>Train growled at her back. "Yeah, but they don't expect the leader of Chronos to just show up unannounced! At least let me call them!"</p>
<p>"No time. I told you I need to get back to headquarters. As I stated earlier, we've been very busy preparing for the final battle and I need to train new recruits."</p>
<p>Creed watched the two of them walking away, half amused at his beloved's childish antics, the other half disheartened and physically frustrated at having his intimate time with Train cut short yet again.</p>
<p>
  <em>If it was anyone else, I would have let them have it more like I did with Sergey. But, I can't talk to Sephiria that way. Especially knowing they're starting to trust me now.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed thought of the woman's words from earlier and swooned a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>They'll leave us alone… If we defeat the Apostles, Chronos will trust us and leave us alone… Forever…</em>
</p>
<p>The idea of finally living happily ever after with his Kitten filled his heart with warmth and his soul with hope. He was able to find the strength to ignore his pain of having his erotic time with Train abruptly end and followed after the pair that had gotten a large head start.</p>
<p>
  <em>Happily ever after with Train… A bit cliche, but I'll happily obey the laws of a fairytale if it means I can be with Train for the rest of my life.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>Translation:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>(1) "It pains me to say what a wonderful pair the two of you make…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Faith In Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disclaimer:  I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Creed…”  Train moaned, arching his back slightly as his companion besieged his neck with a lustful vigor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed slid his tongue up and down his beloved’s neck, pinning Train’s hands against the bathroom wall, their fingers tangling together tightly.  He smirked when he heard his Kitten gasp loudly when he bit down, squeezing the swordsman fingers slightly as he squirmed eagerly against the wall.  “Enjoying your shower, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train purred when Creed’s mouth went a little lower, trailing down his neck to his shoulder, then finally landing on his right peck.  The gunman cried out when Creed’s tongue made contact with his nipple, swirling around it hungrily before nibbling at it tenderly.  When the silver man kissed hardened pink flesh, Train was almost unable to stop himself from screaming at the man to take him completely.  However, despite how many encounters he and Creed had had like this recently, he had not given in to his carnal desires yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I don’t know how much longer I can keep saying no.  I want this just as badly as he does.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of crying out with want, Train managed to bite his lip and answer the man’s hypothetical question.  “I don’t think this counts, Creed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed snickered and pressed his lower body closer to his love’s, blowing on Train’s nipple, relishing the shiver the man let out.  “Well, this is what you get for trying to walk away during the first moment we’ve had the house completely to ourselves…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train swallowed thickly as he felt one of Creed’s hands untangle from his, the silverrete’s fingers outlining his entire body until it reached his hip and rested there precariously.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train moaned as Creed’s tongue swirled around his nipple again, his hips bucking slightly into Creed’s as he spoke.  “What makes you think I owe you my presence when we’re alone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed moaned quietly at the slight contact his beloved’s lower body made with his, then wrapped his fingers around Train’s hip, squeezing tightly as he pulled their lower bodies together, brushing their members against one another.  Creed applied a bit more pressure with his next movement, making sure Train could feel how ready he was for the next step as he moved his face so whisper longingly in his cat’s ear, nibbling gently at his beloved’s lob.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked when he felt Train’s free hand land gently on his lower back, pressing the silver man closer to inspire Creed to keep going.  “Nothing.  But, I can tell you were certainly enjoying yourself…  Why did you walk away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train cried out loudly as Creed began moving his body back and forth even faster, digging his fingers into the silver man’s hand and back deeply as he spoke.  “I told you, I needed to shower before anyone got back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s only partially true.  I needed to step away before things got too out of control with Creed.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed was right, that day was the first time they had been alone in a long time and with how things had been progressing between them, Train didn’t know if he had the ability to say no to the man anymore.  They even had extra time alone that day since Train was told he was not allowed to visit Lin in the morning nor was he permitted in for the rest of the day.  Sephiria said he needed Number X rest and told Train not to come back for a few days.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently, they think I’m riling him up too much.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was thrown out of his thoughts as he felt the other man’s fingers tracing the top of his towel, the only thing separating him from Creed’s temporarily clothed body.  The situation escalated quickly the moment the swordsman realized they were alone and knew he didn’t have much longer until he had to leave for some errand Train wasn’t allowed to know about.  Train had been trying to turn Creed away until that time came, but it seemed like his companion wasn’t going to take no for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And the longer this lasts, the more I realize how incapable I am of saying that word to him.  His body feels too amazing to stop!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that and before the cat knew what was happening, he was half naked and sprawled out of the couch with the swordsman’s lean body on top of him.  It started out as innocent cuddles, like it always did, but quickly became an intense make out session which rapidly advanced to fondling, massaging, rubbing, and dry humping.  When he slipped Creed’s shirt off and began caressing his companion everywhere he could, Train knew he sent all the right signals that would encourage Creed to bring their embrace to a more intimate level.  After all, it was the first time he had purposefully removed clothes from the silverette in a long time, so it made sense that Creed would make things turn more sensual than they already were.  However, when Creed’s fingers attempted to pull his boxers off, Train was somehow able to come to his senses enough to slip out from under the gluttonous man and off the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he jumped off and away from Creed, he ran to the bathroom with the excuse of needing to wash up before anyone came home.  They had been going at it for about an hour and even though he knew their friends weren’t going to be out for long, he needed something, </span>
  <b>anything </b>
  <span>to stop himself from insistenting Creed make love to him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that I’d be demanding anything of Creed.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew Creed had been more than willing to take him completely since the day he met the Black Cat, and leaving the swordsman didn’t change that at all.  It had been pretty much all Creed had been trying to do ever since that time in the music school or in the forest when Sephiria interrupted them.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If she didn’t come in, I would have absolutely had sex with him then.  I even told him to do it.  What the hell is wrong with me?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew the answer to that already.  He accepted a while ago that he still loved Creed, but after learning his companion may not have been in control of himself when he killed Saya and seeing the sweeper girl literally give him the go ahead signal, it had been harder and harder to contain himself.  That moment in the recital hall had been recreated a few more times and Creed desperately tried to bring each other those moments to the next level.  But, if they weren’t interrupted by some outside force, Train stopped him.  Although, at that point he was running out of reasons to say no, especially since it seemed like Saya had given him her blessings.  Still, Train wanted to hear from Sephiria or someone else in Chronos that Creed was drugged the time he killed Saya before he told the silver man how he felt and what he wanted out of their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once I find out the undeniable truth of that, there’s no doubt in my mind what I’ll do.  I’ll unquestionably jump back into Creed’s arms and embrace his heart, mind, body, and soul completely.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Train…  Just let me bring you to my room…  It’ll be so much more comfortable there than against the wall…”  Creed gyrated his body even faster against his beloved’s, twirling his tongue around Train’s other nipple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped loudly when Creed bit his nipple, knowing he was ready for the silver man to enter him, but his mind was still screaming at him to stop.  “I already got the shower running…  I should just get in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes.  “Then I guess I have no choice but to join you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train moaned sadly when Creed pulled away slightly so he could begin undoing his own pants.  However, as he watched his companion drop his pants to the floor and lick his lips, Train nearly dropped the towel he had wrapped hastily around himself when Creed entered the room and almost threw himself at the swordsman.  The fabric around him did slip a little lower, causing the swordsman’s eyes to shoot in the direction of the cat’s lower body and shine with a libidinous gleam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed reached forward and pulled Train away from the wall and against his body, wrapping his fingers around his beloved’s hips tightly and brushing his lips against the gunman’s as he spoke.  “What do you say, Train?  Let me make love to you in the shower…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of Train’s hands wrapped behind Creed’s head, coiling into his silver locks as he kissed the other man deeply.  He wasn’t sure how the towel was able to stay up without him holding it, but he had a feeling it had something to do with the excitement his body had been physically showing and the pressure Creed’s groin was applying to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train moaned excitedly as he massaged Creed’s tongue with his own, pushing their chests harder together, feeling the silver man’s heart beat passionately against his own, sending the Black Cat’s logic even further away as he allowed the swordsman to pull him towards the running water.  He felt one of Creed’s hands leave his hips and begin to tug eagerly at his towel which seemed to be enough to bring Train a little back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat shook his head slightly and pulled away from Creed slightly.  “I need to shower.  We…  We can’t do this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed in frustration and nuzzled his face against his love’s, kissing him once more before speaking with a wanton voice.  “Are you sure that’s what you want, Train?  Because the bulge behind your towel and the color of your eyes says otherwise…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped intensely as kissed Creed deeply and ripped the towel off his body.  The silver man then took a tight hold between his Kitten’s legs and moved his fingers back and forth slowly, making Trains knees go weak.  He clung to Creed’s shoulders to prevent himself from falling, his body needing nothing more than the other man to fuck him senselessly as he continued twirling his tongue around the swordsman’s.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked into the kiss, moving one of his arms to wrap around his beloved’s back so he wouldn’t fall, the other continuing to move back and forth against his beloved’s hard cock.  Creed moaned longingly when he felt Train tremble in his arm, his love’s fingers digging deeply into his shoulders as the cat purred and dove his tongue as far as he could into Creed’s mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed returned the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away slightly to speak to his Kitten.  "Oh, my dear Train…  Please let me make love to you…  My body is </span>
  <b>aching</b>
  <span> to be one with yours and I can tell you’re feeling the same way…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was too dazed by how Creed’s voice echoed in his ear and the way his lips felt brushing lightly against his own to notice how close they were to entering the shower.  Creed latched back onto his neck, pressing their bodies tightly together as he took a few more steps towards the shower, his fingers wrapped tightly around the Black Cat’s shaft, moving back and forth slowly and his tongue slithered up and down his supple skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Creed…”  Train whispered as his knees buckled, the only thing holding him up at this point was the swordsman’s strong arm that was still fastened firmly around his back.   “Creed…  I…  I don---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--Shhh, it’s okay, my love.  Just enjoy these feelings I’m giving you.”  Creed kissed him again and again, his thoughts focusing fully on how it would feel to be inside of his beloved again.  “I love you, Train.  I love you more than anything else in this world…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed moaned at the way his beloved shuddered in his arms, his lips and fingers never stopping their work as he moved even closer to the shower.  He desperately wanted to look down and gaze at his beloved’s exposed body, but Creed was sure if he stopped, Train’s logical thoughts would take that opportunity to come back and find another reason to halt him.  However, since Creed refused to move his mouth or hand away from his love and his mind was too preoccupied fantasizing what was only just moments away from happening, he missed the entrance to the shower and ended up pushing Train’s back against the glass wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit!  Is that going to be enough to make Train tell me to stop?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his beloved’s earnest moan and feeling his hands clawing aggressively at his back, Creed breathed a mental sigh of relief and decided to take advantage of his pinned Kitten to feel more of his love.  He slid the hand that was around Train’s back to his ass, gently massaging his cheek and reveling in the way his beloved purred at the touch.  Creed moved his lips up to Train’s ear, his hand still moving zealously against his cock as his other squeezed tightly at his rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed purred longingly at the way his cat writhed under his touch, Train’s fingers ripping at his back fiercely as his gasps and moans reverberated beautifully in his ears.  “You’re so perfect, Train…  I can’t wait to feel what it’s like to be inside of you again…  That is…”  He slid his fingers towards his beloved’s entrance.  “If you tell me that’s what you want…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train cried out as he felt himself ready to give in completely to the man he knew he loved.  Despite there being no lubrication on Creed’s hand, the mere thought of having the swordsman inside of him was enough to rile him up enough to climax.  It didn’t help that the silver man’s fingers were poking at his opening, making Train’s heart and body howl at him to tell Creed to make love to him.  It was actually starting to hurt not having the other man inside of him and as Creed’s mouth moved up his neck and to his lips, plugging his tongue deep into the cat’s.  At that point, Train knew his mind was about to lose the war it was having with his heart and body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Screw it.  We deserve this moment of bliss, don’t we?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt Train nod his head and his heart burst into flames, his throbbing cock begging for release from their snug prison.  Not wanting to question his love any further, praying that was finally going to be the moment he’d become one with his Kitten again, the swordsman pulled his love off the glass wall of the shower and spun them around so Creed would be the first one to enter the shower.  He held Train close to his body, removing his hands from their locations between his legs and on his ass so they could wrap around his Kitten’s back and grip the gunman firmly against him.  Creed completely forgot he was still wearing boxers, his mind thinking of nothing but Train, feeling nothing except his beloved shaking violently with anticipation in his arms, hearing nothing but his love’s ravishing gasps and moans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the heat building in Creed’s body suddenly ended the moment he stepped into the shower.  He broke the deep kiss he was currently engaged in with his beloved and gasped loudly, pushing himself past Train so he was out of the shower once more.  He ran over to the towel rack and began drying himself off immediately, starting with his hair and then rubbing the fabric all along his body.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed glared at a laughing Train as he stood in the shower as if it wasn’t cold at all, but the silver man had a feeling his love could barely feel the temperature anyway.  “Why the hell is it so cold, Train?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train was clutching his sides tightly, the water cascading down his naked body as his spiky brown hair became drenched within seconds.  “I forgot I did that!  I had to turn it to the coldest temperature since I can’t really feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s glare never wavered even as he eyed his beloved’s bare body up and down.  He was sure the only reason he was able to keep the harsh look going was because he was stopped from making love to his Kitten yet again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And this time it was Train’s </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>antics </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>that stopped me!  And his antics are usually what makes my heart flutter in my chest and pray to whatever Gods might be watching to make him mine again!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to ignore the irony of the man he loved was the reason he wasn’t having sex with him to him so he could respond to Train’s comment.  “Stop laughing!  You didn’t answer my question!  </span>
  <b>Why</b>
  <span> is it so cold?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train took a deep breath and rubbed his eye to rid himself of the tear that was mixing with the water.  “Yes, I did.  Because otherwise I wouldn’t feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed narrowed his eyes as he wrapped the towel around his body, trying to warm himself up from the jolt of intense iciness that shocked him out of his heated state.  “Yes, but </span>
  <b>why</b>
  <span> did you need a </span>
  <b>cold</b>
  <span> shower, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed slightly and returned his friend’s gaze.  “You know why, don’t make me say it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked and moved back over to the shower, the chill slowly leaving him as his body began to reheat itself as he was finally able to take his beloved’s bare body in fully.  The water dripped down his cat’s coca hair elegantly, making the locks cling to his face adorably, the blush on his cheeks only making him look even cuter as he attempted to keep his coarse look locked onto Creed’s face.  The water adhered to his chest exquisitely, making Train’s lean muscles glisten gloriously which was more than enough to give Creed the courage he needed to drop the towel he was using to dry himself off and take a step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s eyes went lower and outlined his love’s slightly hard shaft, the cold shower apparently working a little since the silver man knew first hand how solid his love’s cock was just moments ago.  “No, Train… I </span>
  <b>do</b>
  <span> need to hear you say it…  Tell me what worked you up so much that you needed to take the coldest shower I have </span>
  <b>ever </b>
  <span>experienced…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train swallowed as Creed strided over to him slowly, a wanton look painted on his captivating face which made it difficult for the cat to keep his head straight and the heat at bay despite the cold shower.  “Sounds like you know a thing or two about cold showers, Creed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled and brushed his love’s words aside, making it to the shower door and leaning his hands on the frame, close enough that he had a good look at his love’s body shimmering alluringly with water, but not so close that he had to enter the tomb of chilling doom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, my dear Train…  I’ve had to take </span>
  <b>far</b>
  <span> too many cold showers to dissuade my feelings for you…  and </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> was most definitely the coldest shower I have </span>
  <b>ever</b>
  <span> felt.  Whatever worked you up must have been quite intense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on the coldness of the shower his body refused to acknowledge in order to discount the heat resurfacing in his body.  “Don’t get presumptuous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled and braved the water so he could run his index finger through Train’s hair.  Unfortunately, that was all his body could handle from the cold water that wrapped immorally around his beloved.  “I can’t help it when I’m around you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train narrowed his eyes at the man, then wrapped his hand around Creed’s neck and pulled him into the shower slightly.  The silver man struggled a little and tried to free himself so he wouldn’t be splashed by the cold, but when Train pressed his lips against his own, Creed felt himself swooning and moaned warmly, beginning to forget the icy water as the heat his heart swelled and nearly exploded with joy in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Train pulled away, he held Creed in place, then splashed some of the water in his friend’s face.  Creed made a strangled noise and pulled himself free of Train’s grasp despite how badly he wanted to be with his beloved.  The cat let him go willingly as he slid the door shut and began his shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled proudly, as if he had just accomplished a great task in avoiding Creed’s advances yet again.  “Don’t you need to get going anyway?  Didn’t you have an errand you ‘absolutely positively needed to do today no matter what’?  Weren’t those your </span>
  <b>exact</b>
  <span> words before you jumped me on the couch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes.  “Don’t act like you didn’t encourage it.  You’re the one that ‘accidentally’ brush against me in an </span>
  <b>extremely </b>
  <span>non-platonic way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed couldn’t see Train’s face because his back was currently facing him, but he did see his beloved shrug his shoulders and knew he had an innocent look plastered against his mesmerizing lips.  The swordsman sighed longingly and leaned against the glass, the cold temperature it had taken on due to the water inside not being enough to motivate him from missing out of the view his Kitten was providing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes of staring, Train turned some of the water into ice and threw the icicles over the top of the shower and onto Creed’s head.  Creed let out a pathetic yelping sound at the first one that was thrown, but managed to dodge the second one in time before it hit his head.  He pouted at his beloved as Train laughed merrily from inside the cold chamber of glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go wherever it is you need to go.  I’ll be here when you get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s pout only furthered.  “You don’t have anything planned for today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head as he reached for the soap.  “Nope.  Can’t visit Lin, so I might do some training in the back, but nothing too flashy.  Ha!  Get it?!  </span>
  <b>Flashy?!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes at his love’s terrible pun, but giggled nonetheless.  He sighed again as he leaned against the glass once more, staring longingly at his Kitten, wishing he could stay with Train all day.  “Maybe I could get it done tomorrow…  We haven’t had time alone in so long…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his lips curl into a blissful smile at Creed’s words, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and begging him to openly agree with the silver man.  He wanted nothing more than to change the temperature of the shower to something more bearable and pull Creed back in to pick up where they left off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do that.  As much as I would love to spend whatever time I have with him alone, I can’t.  I know what I’ll do if that happens and I can’t give into that yet…  At least not until I talk to Sephiria again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After speaking with her the first time, Train decided the conversation was cut too short and he didn’t have a chance to really press his questions with the woman.  He and Lin hadn’t spoken about the possible drugs in their food since the first time, but that was mostly because Train was worried he would blurt out how he wished it was true because then he could be with Creed again and that would only hurt the number more than he already was.  It was bad enough Lin had been hurt physically because of him, he didn’t want to continue rubbing salt in the wound by talking about how much he wanted to be Creed’s lover again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head.  “You said you </span>
  <b>had</b>
  <span> to get it done today and not to let you forget.  However, since you refuse to tell me what it is you need to get done, I can’t </span>
  <b>actually</b>
  <span> say how important it is that you get it done </span>
  <b>today</b>
  <span>, so that bit is on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train had a feeling it had something to do with his birthday.  It was only about a week away at that point and knowing Creed, he was going to go overboard again which is why he not only wouldn’t tell Train where he was going or what he was doing, but he told the cat he couldn’t go with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>Creed </span></em><b><em>never</em></b> <em><span>turns down the chance to have me around him.  The only way he wouldn’t let me get involved was if it had something to do with my birthday.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train decided to tease him a little bit, since it seemed like Creed was more intent on watching him shower than doing whatever it was he needed to do.  “If you’re really that clingy, I can offer to come with you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pouted at his love, knowing Train knew the answer to that before he even said it.  “I’m sorry, Train, but you can’t…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed at his friend.  “Then can you at least tell me what you’re doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed bit his lip and shook his head.  “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smirked.  “You can’t even tell me </span>
  <b>where </b>
  <span>you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head.  “No.  That’ll give it away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Black Cat glanced over his shoulder as he lathered his hair with shampoo.  “Give what away?  Am I right in guessing this has something to with a certain date that is quickly approaching?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed glared at Train, his underwear still feeling far too tight once more as he looked his beloved up and down.  “That’s </span>
  <b>none</b>
  <span> of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled again and gave his companion a cheeky smile.  “Just go and get it over with already.  The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed sadly and nodded his head in agreement.  “I know…  I just…  was kind of hoping I could put it off at least until they come back.  That way we’d get more time together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “You’re so clingy…”  Seeing the sour look on Creed’s face, the gunman turned around so he could face Creed, not feeling at all shy about the man he loved seeing him naked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like this isn’t anything he hasn’t seen before anyway, right?  And I guess it’s nothing I don’t want him to see again…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he looked into Creed’s eyes, he wanted to tell him to stay and spend whatever time they could alone together, but he stopped himself in favor of trying to get Creed to do whatever it was he needed to do.  “They’ll be back soon anyway, Creed.  Go.  I’ll be here when you come home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed began to protest again and Train made a frustrated noise, stepped out of the shower, wrapped his arms around the swordsman’s back and pulled him against his chest.  Train pressed his lips against Creed’s, sliding his tongue into his companion’s mouth and delicately caressing it with his own.  He felt Creed’s arms wrap around his waist gently, holding Train tenderly as he returned the tepid, maudlin kiss, not caring how cold his love’s body actually was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Train pulled away before it became too amorous, sliding his hands to Creed’s cheeks and caressing them gently as he smiled reverently into his eyes.  “Just go.  They’ll be back any minute which means we won’t have time alone for much longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned and lowered his hands to Train’s rear, rubbing it gently as he nuzzled his face into his love’s hands.  “But we still have </span>
  <b>some </b>
  <span>time…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and ran one of his hands up and down Creed’s back lightly, the other tucking his silver hair behind his ear as he spoke.  “I’m actually just getting sick of hearing you complain about how you haven’t gotten this errand done yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt Creed squeeze his ass a little tighter and kiss his neck gently, signaling he was about to try and work the cat up again, but the gunman was able to push the silver man off him before that could happen.  When Creed tried to make another grab for him, Train easily dodged and leapt back into the shower, sliding the door behind him as resumed his shower.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out of here before they come back and wonder why you’re walking out of the bathroom while I’m in the shower.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s frowned at his love avoiding his touches then whined at his words.  “They know what’s been going on between us, Train.  It’s not like they haven’t been able to figure it out or we’ve been able to hide it.  They’ve admitted to our faces.  Even Kyoko seems to be unwillingly accepting it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned and changed the temperature of the shower slightly since he was beginning to feel cold at Creed’s sad tone of voice.  “I’m…  I’m not ready, Creed…  Besides, we’re still just having fun, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed, then nodded his head.  “Right…”  He glanced back and Train and held back a longing whimper.  “You’ll tell me if you’re ever ready to go beyond that… right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked back at Creed and smiled warmly at him.  “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed returned his beloved’s smile, then noticed his Kitten was changing the temperature again and frowned.  It didn’t really matter what the condition of the water was anyway since Train never felt much of a change anyway and while it didn’t bother his Kitten, Train did confessed to him that he did kind of miss taking warm showers.  Now, they had to be scalding hot in order for him to feel it which always meant he had to be careful so he didn’t burn himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train… Please don’t make it too hot.  Especially if I’m going to be stepping out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “Do you want to check to make sure it’s the right temperature, Mother Creed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once when Train came out with a burn mark he didn’t notice, Creed fussed over him for a week.  After that, Creed tried to set the temperature of his shower for weeks to make sure it didn’t happen again.  Eventually, Train learned where to put the knob so it would be an appropriate temperature for normal humans and was able to shoo Creed out of the bathroom every time he took a shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, judging by the look on his face, I don’t think knowing I understand where to put it is going to help this time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked at his love’s teasing tone, but stepped towards the door despite Train’s obvious sarcasm.  “Well, if you insist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train yelped as the door slid open again and turned the knob to the correct spot in an attempt to stop Creed from entering.  “No need, look!  I put it at the right spot, see?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled at Train as he slipped into the shower, sliding his boxers off him as he pinned his beloved’s against the wall again.  “Sorry, I need to get a better look.”  He nuzzled his face against his love’s cheek and glanced at the knob.  “Looks good.  Thank you for making it a temperature I can tolerate…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped when Creed’s mouth latched greedily onto his neck, then moaned as the man’s hand slid down his torso and traced the muscle of his thigh.  As soon as Creed’s fingers traced his shaft, Train swallowed thickly, feeling his body beginning to get hot again and knowing he needed to stop it before he caved and shoved Creed inside him himself.  He arched his back slightly and bucked his hips, brushing his cock against Creed’s for a second which made the swordsman moan lustfully making it even harder for the Black Cat to focus on what he needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, not yet.  No matter how badly you want it, don’t cave in yet!  You might regret it later if you come to a different conclusion after speaking with Sephiria…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts were cut off as Creed moved his hand back and forth between his legs and Train felt his hand twitching and began to move towards Creed’s as well.  However, just before he gripped onto his companion’s hard shaft, Train slipped his hand behind himself, turning the shower water back to cold once more, making the silver man cry out again and stumble out of the glass cage ineptly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train caught his breath, happy his idea worked as he stared mischievously at Creed’s pouting face.  “Sorry, my hand slipped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed glared at his love and picked up the towel he used before to dry himself off again.  “You are literally the worst, Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled as he closed the shower door again, allowing the cold water to dissuade the heat in his body once more before turning it back to a normal temperature.  “You know you love me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved and nodded.  “I do, Train…  I really do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked over his shoulder once more, knowing he was pretty much done with his shower anyway, but wanting to have an excuse to not jump Creed for real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too, Creed…  And I hope I can tell you the truth soon…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you... promise to be back by dinner?  I’m looking forward to this new meal you’ve been raving about.”  Train turned away from Creed as he spoke, pretending he had more to do in the shower as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed could hear the bit of sadness in his beloved’s voice and knew Train was actually upset he was going to be leaving.  He felt his heart soar at the thought and decided to mess with his Kitten a little.  “Are you going to miss me that bad, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed and made sure Creed couldn’t see his face.  “How did you get that from me asking you to be back by dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled and shrugged his shoulders.  “Because that just sounds like something a spouse would say to their lover…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his face turn a brighter shade of red.  “A-Are you going to be back by dinner tonight or not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed divinely as he continued gazing at his love showering, overjoyed that Train hadn’t made any attempts to hide his body from him the entire time, giving the silver man a lot to dream about later.  “I promise I’ll be back by dinner, my love.  You know I’d never keep you waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled, making sure his face was still facing away from Creed as he reached his hand over the top of the shower and waved the man away, turning back around to enjoy his shower in peace.  “Then get out of here before they come back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s ears perked as he heard the front door open followed by Sven’s booming voice as he yelled at Kyoko for buying something she wasn’t supposed to again.  The swordsman smirked as he addressed his beloved.  “Too late.  I can hear the displeased grunts of Sven right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s eyes widened and he turned around quickly to face Creed.  “WHAT?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders and wrapped the towel around his waist, knowing it didn’t matter if they saw him in his state.  What mattered more was they saw him coming out of the bathroom, completely wet, but the shower still running.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it matters to Train which I guess means it should matter to me.  However… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed opened the door to the bathroom quickly and stepped out, leaving it open so his friends could hear the water still running in the background.  He heard Train make a loud, angry noise which caught the other sweeper’s attention.  Creed stood in the hallway, smirking wildly as the door shut behind him, even though he made no move to touch it.  He knew his love was going to use his Tao to close the door, which is exactly what he wanted to happen to make sure everyone knew Train was still in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko was the only one who didn’t seem to notice as she lazily walked her way into the kitchen, bag of food in her hand that she placed loudly on the counter.  Creed couldn’t see her, but he was sure she was pulling out her phone and ignoring the food she just put down even though Sven would yell at her for not putting it away.  On the other hand, Sven and Eve looked down the hall at a half naked Creed, curiosity evident in their eyes for a minute before it changed to understanding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve was the first to speak.  “Is Train in the shower?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed beamed happily at the girl, then nodded.  “Yup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven’s face was amused at first, then suddenly changed to annoyance.  “Wait!  That’s a communal shower!  Keep your relationship in the bedroom!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed gave him an innocent, sweet look.  “What about the couch?  Is that permitted?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven’s face paled as he glanced at the couch, then glared at Creed.  “THERE TOO!  You </span>
  <b>both </b>
  <span>have your own rooms!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even though one of those rooms seems to never be used anymore.”  Eve said as she stepped away from the conversation and into the kitchen, either not caring or not understanding what the problem was.  “Why does it matter where they do it, Sven?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, while she biologically understood what happened between two people when they felt how Creed and Train clearly felt for each other, she didn’t fully understand the emotional aspect behind it nor did she understand why it bothered other adults so much when it was made public.  It seemed like Sven loved poking fun at Train for doing those things with Creed, but when it came to knowing </span>
  <b>where </b>
  <span>and </span>
  <b>when </b>
  <span>they did it, suddenly it was a problem.  Obviously their relationship, romantic or otherwise, didn’t bother Sven, but knowing they did stuff around the house did for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven choked on his own spit at Eve’s question, not sure how to answer it as Creed rolled his eyes, adjusted his towel, and responded to the green haired sweeper.  “We didn’t do </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span>, Sven, so calm down.  I’m really just teasing Train.  Nothing happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He kicked me out before it could...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Sven calm down a little and as Eve returned with empty hands, Creed decided to answer her question as well.  “And Eve, Sven cares because it’s actually inconsiderate to do stuff like that in communal areas.”  He banged on the bathroom door and heard Train yelp at the loud noise.  “Which is why I told Train we should go to my room!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Train cursing at him and giggled merrily as he walked off to his room.  “I needed to leave anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave to get Train’s present?”  Eve asked as she walked down the hall to go to her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed had one hand on the door and the other against his lip, giving the girl a stern look as he glanced at the bathroom.  He sighed in relief when he heard the water still running, then nodded his head.  Eve took the silent look as a warning for her to keep it down and nodded, then continued making her way towards her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed glanced at the bathroom door one more time, smiling fondly before entering his room to get changed.  He needed to get going before all the stores closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts looked Nica up and down with a strange look on his face.  “Why are you so dressed up?  Aren’t we just doing a video call with Charden?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica sighed and rolled her eyes.  “Yes, but I’m meeting Sven for coffee after this.  I’ll drop Aliane off for a tutoring session and then leave with the sweeper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts smirked and cocked an eyebrow at the woman.  “Oho, so this has to do with the green haired gentleman of yours, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nice blushed slightly and gave Watts an agitated look.  “If I’m going to properly seduce him, then I need to make sure I’m around him as much as possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts rolled his eyes.  “Why seduce him at all?  They all seem to trust us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sven doesn’t.”  Aliane chimed in from the bed, her head hanging off the edge as she read the history book Eve had given her.  “You’re not around them as much anymore.  Despite having a beautiful woman flirt with him almost every day, he doesn’t fully trust us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smiled kindly at the girl.  “Thank you, daughter.  You are too kind to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts made a frustrated noise.  “Just get a room already!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Already have one!”  Aliane made sure her voice was as high and squeaky as possible, just to make sure she was annoying the older man.  “The bigger issue is there’s always two gross men here and Nica isn’t Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica frowned at the girl as she slipped on a pair of earrings.  “You know I could make you happier than some childish cat-man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica popped a bubble with her gum and smirked at her.  “I’m pretty sure your sweeper boyfriend wouldn’t like that and you know I can’t do that to my Sugarplum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts growled and rubbed his eyes.  “You’re both so helpless.  Train sees you as nothing more than an annoyance and I’m pretty sure Sven would </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> be with a married woman.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane turned her smirk and bubble pops at Watts.  “You’re just jealous you have to play the abusive husband and can’t have a romance with any of the sweepers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Creed’s still available.”  Nica spoke again, applying her mascara as she spoke.  “And I have to add, he’s </span>
  <b>quite</b>
  <span> handsome.  You could do </span>
  <b>much</b>
  <span> worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenneth laughed loudly from his spot at the window.  “Finding the silver swordsman’s heart would be like finding water in a desert!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica chuckled a little as she worked on her other eye.  “No, we know where his heart is.  The Black Cat just has too tight a hold on it for anyone else to even dream of stealing it away.”  She turned to Watts as if this news would upset him.  “Sorry, Husband, but it’s a lost cause.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts punched the wall that was next to him.  “I wasn’t even the one to suggest it!  And even if Charden ordered me to, I’d rather </span>
  <b>die</b>
  <span> then throw myself at </span>
  <b>any</b>
  <span> of those pathetic sweepers!”  He pointed a finger at Aliane.  “And </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> need to get your feelings in check!  Not only is it even more obvious now that the Black Cat and Diskenth are essentially back together, but it’s pitiful watching you constantly jump into his arms and squeal like a schoolgirl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane rolled her eyes.  “Please stop reminding me of my Sugarplum’s relationship with Diskenth.  I </span>
  <b>hate</b>
  <span> seeing them be so cosy…”  She looked at the man and cracked her gum in her mouth.  “And need I remind you that in the scenario we currently find ourselves in, I </span>
  <b>am</b>
  <span> a schoolgirl.  I’ve said this a thousand times: I need to act like that because it’s a convincing act and not my real personality.  It’s a great way to not only get closer to him, but make the rest of them believe I truly am just a teenager with a crush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Except your crush </span>
  <b>is </b>
  <span>real…”  Watts said as she leaned against the wall he punched, ignoring the whole he made in favor of glaring at the girl.  “You’ve made that indecently clear over the last two months.  And why are you reading that book?  Didn’t you finish high school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane shrugged her shoulders.  “Kind of?  I didn’t graduate, but I got my GED.  I’m really just reading because I don’t remember a lot of this crap and I </span>
  <b>love</b>
  <span> annoying that Kyoko girl with my smarts.  If I want to keep up the act of a prodigy teenager with a personality disorder </span>
  <b>and</b>
  <span> annoy that brat that keeps bothering my Sugarplum, I need to keep my brain sharp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica giggled.  “It is amusing seeing the girl sweat and puff her fire breath.  Still can’t believe that bio-girl was able to come up with that story out of the blue.  I thought we had them for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts glared at her and crossed his arms.  “Don’t think you’re off the hook either…  We can’t tell you really feel something for that useless sweeper man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica kept her face composed as she applied the last of her makeup.  “What makes you think that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on!”  Watts said with a bit of an angry tone.  “I know I’m not around them as much, but anyone can see </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>isn’t an act.  You </span>
  <b>clearly</b>
  <span> like him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica shrugged her shoulders.  “I’m a sucker for a gentleman.  Who said chivalry was dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane narrowed her eyes at Nica.  “Chivalry is sexist.  You know they hold doors for women because men used to think they were too weak to do it themselves, right?”  She growled and went back to her book.  “I can hold my own door, thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica rolled her eyes.  “Kids these days…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHE’S NOT A KID!”  Watts said, beginning to feel like he was losing his mind with how familiar they had become with the enemies.  “</span>
  <b>She’s</b>
  <span> not your daughter, the old man is </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> your father, and I am certainly </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> your husband.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane scoffed.  “Not with that attitude you’re not…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts turned to her again.  “Shut.  </span>
  <b>Up</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica put her makeup down and turned to the man.  “What is wrong with you?  I get you have the whole ‘brooding, mysterious man’ background story, but you don’t even have to do anything.  With the new situation we’ve fabricated of you being an abusive prick, not only do you almost </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> have to be around, but you don’t even have to act anymore.  You can just be your normal jackass self and everyone will only believe us even more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts glared at her, but, ironically, seemed to calm down a little and shrugged his shoulders.  “Guess I’m just bored…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane snickered.  “As I said, you could try to seduce Creed.  Between the three of us, someone is </span>
  <b>bound</b>
  <span> to get laid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts’ glare daggers at the younger woman.  “I’d rather die…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica shrugged her shoulders and went back to applying her makeup.  “And as we already discussed, it would never work.  We’ve seen that Russian man try to sweep Creed off his feet countless times, but it never works.  And he’s arguably more attractive than the Black Cat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alaine shot up quickly and gawked at the woman’s smirking face.  “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!  NO ONE IS AS CUTE AS TRAIN IS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica laughed lightly.  “I’m just teasing you, dear daughter, calm down.  My point is, no one is getting through Diskenth’s defenses.  His heart is reserved only for Heartnet, and it seems as though the cat is finally beginning to return his affections again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane pouted, then went back to her reading.  “Don’t remind me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts grew annoyed once more.  “Do we need to have another conversation about how you can’t sleep with the enemy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane shook her head.  “No, because I still believe sleeping with him will only benefit us.  He’ll be more attached to me and it’ll be easier for us to make an attack while their guard is down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts rolled his eyes.  “Except </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> guard will be down as well.  As we discussed far too many times before, you can’t let your personal feelings get in the way.”  He glanced at Nica as he spoke.  “Same goes for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica brushed his words away with her lipstick.  “No need to worry about me.  Even if I </span>
  <b>do </b>
  <span>bed Sven, sex means nothing to me.  It will not sway my emotions one way or the other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if he’s like, reeeaallllly good at it?”  Alaine asked, popping her gum at the woman who was blushing politely.  “Do you think if he’s like… a master lover-maker, you won’t be able to dispose of him like we need to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smirked.  “As I just said, it will change nothing.  We’re here on a mission, not to get our rocks off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts rolled his eyes and spoke in a sarcastic voice.  “Well, you both seem to be doing a </span>
  <b>great</b>
  <span> job then…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarcasm is like cheap wine - it leaves a horrible after taste.”  Kenneth said in response to Watts’ comment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like his face!”  Aliane added, laughing loudly at her own joke as she dropped her book on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts’ narrowed his eyes at the two of them.  “That doesn’t even make sense…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica sighed.  “You should know by now almost nothing either of them says ever makes sense.”  Once her makeup was done, she turned to the man who was supposed to be her fake husband.  “How do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.  “The same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica pouted at him.  “You are the most crude, uncivil man I have ever met…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts shrugged his shoulders.  “Like I care what you think…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that thief?”  Aliane ignored the small encounter the two of them just had in favor of bringing them back to their earlier topic.  “I know we’ve only met her like two times, but she’s sexy.  Why don’t you try to seduce her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts blinked at the girl.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica laughed at the girl’s comment.  “That busty woman is </span>
  <b>way</b>
  <span> out his league!  I can’t imagine him landing Maro let alone </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>titillating eye candy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Watts glare at her, Nica smirked at him, then gestured for Aliane to close the blinds.  Once the younger woman obeyed her silent request, Nica pulled out a laptop that was hidden in a secret drawer they had created in the dresser, opening it quickly and turning it on.  Aliane moved towards the end of the bed so she could see the screen better, but Watts and Kenneth stayed where they were.  Nica knew they weren’t going to move, so she didn’t bother to wait as she clicked the icon that would start their meeting with Charden and Echidna.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, before she could, much to her surprise, Watts moved from his spot against the wall and put his hand on hers to stop her from opening the video chat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, before we talk to talk to him, I have one more question about today’s plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica blinked at him, then down at the hand that was rested on her.  “Okay…  What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts pulled his hands away and squatted down a little so their eyes met.  “I get Aliane is going to be tutored again and you’re doing on a date or whatever with Sven, but what about Kenneth?  Isn’t he supposed to be so incapable he can’t function without us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smirked at him then patted his head as if he was a child.  “Don’t worry, we have a plan in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts narrowed his eyes at her, then mumbled a few words under his breath as he took his place back against the wall.  Nica turned back to the computer and clicked the button that would connect her to their leaders.  After a few minutes, the screen opened up to reveal Charden and Echidna sitting at a large table.  She smiled kindly at them, ready to address them both before Aliane jumped up from behind her and gave the two an overly enthusiastic greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Charden!  Hi Echidna!  Do you miss us?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts jumped over to the younger woman, clamping his hand over her mouth as Kenneth laughed wildly behind them.  “Shut </span>
  <b>up</b>
  <span>, you idiot!  You know Chronos has stopped by this place, right?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden heard that as well and was immediately intrigued.  “Is that true?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica knew the question was addressed to her and she turned her angry glare away from her fake daughter and nodded at her leader.  “Yes.  We caught a few low grade erasers snooping around about two weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.  “How do you know they were with Chronos?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane finally pushed Watts off her and gave the man a dirty look before answering his question.  “Black clothes, shifty eyes, obvious weapons on their hips.  They also followed </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span> and you </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span> how hard it is to pass your sneak checks with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded at her.  “Yes…  It is quite difficult to get anything past you.”  He turned back to Nica.  “It’s been three weeks since our last check-in for which I’d like to apologize.  We’ve been very busy with training new recruits and keeping Doctor in line.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica brushed his words away with a smile on her face.  “No need to apologize.  We have nothing but good news.  Everything is going smoothly.  The Black Cat trusts us completely which means Diskenth does as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded.  “What about the rest of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane pushed Watts’ hand away from her face again, since he decided to cover it before she had another outburst.  “The bio-girl seems to trust us, but Nica’s boyfriend doesn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts smacked her upside the head.  “That sentence needs context!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden blinked in confusion as the two of them began to argue and interrupted.  “I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with Mr. Darwin.  What do you mean by ‘boyfriend’?  I thought the charade was supposed to be you and Watts were a happily married couple.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica glared at two of her partners, gesturing for them to knock it off as Kenneth continued laughing in the background.  “There’s been a slight change of plan.  Watts was… let’s just say too </span>
  <b>himself</b>
  <span> to be convincing as a loving husband.  We’re taking the route of him being abusive to garner sympathy from the Black Cat and his friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden gave them a strange look, then glanced at Echidna who also seemed unconvinced this was a good plan.  “And how is that working out for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!”  Aliane pipped in again, jumping in front of the screen as she spoke.  “Not only do they feel bad for us, the green haired man even offered us sanctuary in their house if we need it.  Well, all of us except for Watts that is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts glared at the younger woman as she stuck out her tongue at him, but Nica ignored them both and pushed Aliane away so she could see her leaders again.  “As annoying as Aliane is, her statement is accurate.  Watts playing the part of an abusive husband and father has actually worked in our favor.  Not only have they pitied us enough to offer their homes as our own, it’s made us closer to them.  Also, Watts doesn’t have to put on an act anymore.  He can just be his normal, boorish self and everyone is just even more convinced he’s a contumelious human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden seemed to think that over for a second before nodding his head.  “Heartnet does have a soft spot for the weak…  Making yourselves appear feeble might be a better idea than pretending to be a happy family.  I assume by Aliane’s comment that means you’ve been attempting to forge a romantic relationship with the Black Cat.”  He glanced up at her again as he spoke.  “Does Heartnet seem to be returning your falsified feelings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train’s not her boyfriend!  Sven is!”  Aliane added in, popping her head in front of the screen again, her face angry at the insinuation that Train was the one Nica was trying to bait.  “Train is </span>
  <b>my</b>
  <span> boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echidna scoffed and rolled her eyes.  “And yet another falls under the Black Cat’s spell…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden frowned at his lover, patting her shoulder gently before turning back to his team.  “I have to say, I am rather shocked.  Wouldn’t it be better to seduce the Black Cat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica shook her head.  “No.  Sven was the one who seemed to be the most unconvinced, so it made sense to go after him.  Also, it seems like Heartnet would have been a lost cause.  It seems his relationship with Diskenth has… progressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenneth laughed loudly from the window, staring out at it even though the blinds had been closed.  “I nearly caught them in the act!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden stared at her for a moment before glancing at Echidna to see what her reaction was.  Seeing she was a bit shocked as well, the Blood Taoist addressed the team again.  “That’s… surprising…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica gave her leaders a genuinely confused look.  “Why’s that?  They’re chemistry is palpable and the level of sexual tension they create when they’re in a room together is almost unbearable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echidna rolled her eyes.  “Sounds like when they first started the Apostles…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden frowned at the woman and patted her knee affectionately, as if trying to remind her Creed was no longer her problem.  “How sure are you of their relationship rekindling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica sighed.  “As Kenneth just said, he nearly caught them in the act.  We’ve been playing up his senility and PTSD veneer and having him wander off every so often.  The last place he ‘disappeared’ to was the music school and he mentioned how he saw them… embracing intimately in the recital hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden was about to question her on what she meant before Kenneth spoke up again.  “They would have had sex if that Russian guy didn’t walk in!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden knew they were talking about the music student who had apparently become quite taken with Creed, so he didn’t need them to elaborate.  “Thank you for the… blunt description, Kenneth…”  He addressed Nica again.  “What about the old woman?  Is she fully convinced?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smiled proudly and nodded.  “She is!  But she was convinced from the get go.  It’s shocking how easily she fell for the whole ‘innocent little girl with a bad home life’ act.  We didn’t really have to do anything except tell her our story and attend lessons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded and clasped his hands together.  “What about the tutoring lessons with the bio-girl?  I knew last we spoke they had begun, but are they still going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane pushed Watts away again and popped her head in front of the screen once more.  “Yup!  I’m learning a lot as well!  Are you sure we don’t want to try and recruit Eve?  Not only must she be strong, but she’s a genius!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden sighed.  “She would be a powerful ally and there was a point in time Creed intended to use her as a weapon, but there’s no way she’d ever agree to it.  Even if she did, Heartnet and Diskenth would not give her up easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica frowned.  “Couldn’t we just take her by force?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Echidna sighed this time.  “That’s not how we’re going to do things.  We can’t have unwilling people efighting for our cause.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.  “Isn’t that what we’re trying to do with Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden shrugged his shoulders.  “That’s a different situation.  We’re positive neither Creed nor Train will join us.  We gave that idea up long ago.  The goal with capturing Heartnet is to provide the Doctor what he needs from him and to put the Chronos drug in him to get him to attack Diskenth.  We have no intention of recruiting him or Creed anymore.  It’s a lost cause and not worth our time or resources.  We want nothing more than their demise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane grimaced a little, but nodded her head like the good lackey she was.  “Understood…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden didn’t like her reaction and decided to question it.  “Are your feelings for the Black Cat going to cause a problem with your mission, Aliane?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young woman gave him a staunch look and nodded her head.  “I want nothing more than the success of the Apostles and the annihilation of all those who oppose us.  Trust me, my feelings will </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> get in the way.  I’ll kill him myself if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden smirked, then nodded at her comment, turning back to Nica with a similar question.  “What about you?  Do we need to worry about you attraction towar---”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“---No.  Not at all.  You don’t need to worry about me.  My feelings are one-hundred percent in check.”  Nica kept her eyes locked onto her leader, making sure her face was determined as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts looked at the two women for a second, trying to gauge their leaders’ responses before having a moment of sympathy for the people he had spent so much time with.  “If my opinion matters at all, Charden, I believe them both.  Every plan and every set up we’ve created for Heartnet and Diskenth were either Nica or Aliane’s idea.  If they weren’t serious, they wouldn’t have even made the suggestions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden glanced at Watts, noticing Nica smiling at the man backing them up.  “I have to admit… hearing you having </span>
  <b>anyone’s</b>
  <span> back is convincing enough for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica turned to Watts, a smile still on her face as she mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to him.  The man ignored her gesture in favor of moving back to the wall to lean against it again.  Aliane also gave him a bright grin, which made Watts roll his eyes as he looked out between the blinds of the window from where he stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the thief?”  Echidna added, wanting to make sure they covered all their bases.  “Have you met her?  She’s pretty clever, I wouldn’t expect her to fall for this ruse so easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smiled at the actress.  “We’ve only met her a couple of times and the interactions were short, so it’s hard to say.  However, I don’t think we need to worry about her.  She seems more or less disinterested in us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two Apostles leaders watching their interaction for a second, happily surprised to see they had begun to bond a little.  Echidna nodded, then asked one more question before we handed the conversation back to her lover.  “And what about Number X?  Has there been any word on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica shook her head.  “No.  They haven’t even mentioned him at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden didn’t like the way that sounded.  “The fact that they aren’t mentioning the number is troubling to me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica sighed.  “Well, they’ve mentioned a friend who was in the hospital a few times, but they haven’t used a name or alluded who he is.  I’m pretty sure this friend is Number X since I don’t think they’d use his name.  He </span>
  <b>is </b>
  <span>part of Chronos after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded in agreement.  “And they haven’t mentioned anything about Chronos or the Apostles to you, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nice nodded again.  “Correct.  But, would they?  They may trust us, but as far as they know, we have nothing to do with any of that.  Wouldn’t the Black Cat want to leave people be believed were innocent out of it?  I don’t see why they would go into depth about their past at the impending war.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden thought about what she said, then nodded his head in agreement.   “That’s true.  So, it sounds like Number X is still alive?”  Nica nodded and Charden sighed.  “Guess we’ll have to hope we get another opportunity to kill him.  If he rejoins the sweepers, you need to inform us immediately.  Understood?”  The woman nodded and the Blood Taoist leaned forward as he spoke.  “Tell me a little more about what you’ve been up to with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica nodded and sat up a little taller.  “Well, Aliane has still been receiving her oboe lessons which keeps her on Anastasia’s good side.  Being in the old woman’s inner circle makes it easier to be closer to the rest of the music group along with Creed.  He trusts the woman almost as much as he trusts Train, so with the two of them on our side, Diskenth doesn’t really have a choice but to have confidence in us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded.  “What about the tutoring?  Is that helping sway the bio-girl and the sweeper?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica shrugged her shoulders.  “With the bio-girl, yes.  I would even say Aliane’s crush on the Black Cat is helpful.  It creates a rather amusing relationship between her and Kyoko.  Not only does the teen girl not suspect us at all, but even if she did, she’s too distracted with Aliane’s flirting with Heartnet to care about anything other than that.  It also creates a lot of fights between them which is a great opportunity for Aliane to play up her ‘disorder’.  This allows for Eve to step in and play ‘teacher’ which only brings her closer to Aliane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden smirked, then glanced at the young woman who was beaming at the compliment, swaying back and forth as she popped her gum merrily.  “Good…  But Sven… he’s not convinced yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kenneth was the one that answered that question, which was shocking to all of them.  “I pretended to fall asleep in the kitchen one time with Creed and Sven both there alone.  It wasn’t a long conversation, but Diskenth asked the green haired man if he trusted us yet and he admitted our new act was more convincing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden blinked at him, stunned at the coherent response then nodded his head.  “Good…  That’s good to hear, but…  that also means they were mistrusting to some degree.  And assuming Chronos has been snooping around, that means Sephiria must believe you to be Apostles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if she thinks that, that means she’s spoken with </span>
  <b>them</b>
  <span> about it which adds another complicated level.”  Echidna finished his thought for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica watched as the two shared a knowing frown, then spoke.  “While that may be true, Heartnet trusts us so completely that I don’t think it’ll matter.  He’s actually pretty attached to us.  I’m surprised how easy it was to convince the Black Cat.  I didn’t think he’d be so ready to trust strangers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden turned away from Echidna and spoke to the other woman.  “Train Heartnet is a different person than what he was when he was with Chronos.  He forms bonds rather easily with people and doesn’t let go of them easily.  He’s eager to please and make friends and, as I stated before, drawn to weak people.  He feels the need to protect and help them, so I’m not surprised.  And of course Creed agrees with anything he says, so that is also not shocking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica nodded.  “That makes sense.  Heartnet did seem to be quite pleased the first time he helped Kenneth get back here.  That time we were speaking of at the music school was the first time Heartnet and Diskenth brought him home and we set it up so they would purposely see we truly were living in a crummy motel.  That seemed to be the final nail in the coffin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aliane frowned.  “All except for Sven…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica glared at the girl for a second for statement, knowing that would worry the Blood Taoist, then looked back at Charden.  “Please, don’t worry.  He’s mostly convinced.  Just give me more time alone with him.  I’m actually meeting with him when we’re done with this meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden rested his head on his hands and scuntinzed her with his gaze.  “I’m far less concerned about the sweeper than I am Sephiria…  If that woman gets a thought in her head, there’s not going to be much to change it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica frowned and nodded.  “Understood…”  She thought for a second, then widened her eyes slightly as she voiced an idea.  “What if we took them up on their offer of staying with them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden frowned at the woman.  “How would that help convince Number One?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica shrugged her shoulders.  “It wouldn’t, but it would force us to be around the sweepers more.  It’ll bring us closer to them and, if they really are in contact with Sephiria, maybe Creed and Train can convince her.  That way, </span>
  <b>we </b>
  <span>wouldn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden kept his eyes on her for a second, then turned to Echidna.  He watched as the actress nodded, then turned back to Nica.  “Very well.  Do what you have to do to make that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smirked at Charden, then at Watts who gave her a confused look.  “We will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden had a feeling he knew what they were going to do and decided to trust whatever their plan was going to be.  After all, they had been doing a good job so far.  “Is there anything else you’d like to report?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica thought about it, glancing at the rest of her fake family for anything she might have missed.  Seeing they either ignored her or shook their head, she turned back to her leaders and smiled.  “We can’t think of anything else right now.  If we do, we will be sure to reach out to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Charden nodded along with Echidna, then the screen went black.  Nica let a breath of air, then turned to Watts.  “Are you prepared to take this abusive relationship to the next level?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Watts narrowed his eyes at her.  “What the hell are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica smirked.  “We’re going to have a slight change of plans for the day…  And I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy the switch…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>I thought Train said this was a small town.  This place is </span></em><b><em>not</em></b> <em><span>small.  I’ve already passed by three music stores, none of which was the one I was looking for.</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed cursed silently as he left the third store, stalking down the street as he looked up where the next building was located on his slowly dying phone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He and I need to have a conversation about what is considered ‘small’ and what is considered ‘large’.  Considering what he’s carrying between his legs, you think he’d know what ‘large’ meant.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled at his own perverted thoughts, then shook his head so he could refocus.  The sun was beginning to set and he promised Train he’d make it back in time for dinner.  He even had the ground beef defrosting in the fridge and he was worried no one would think to take it out to finish defrosting it in the sink.  Normally, he would text Eve and tell her what he planned on cooking and to take it out of the fridge, but his phone’s battery was almost completely drained.  Since he didn’t know the town he was currently in well, he needed his phone to find his way around and eventually to call a car to pick him up and bring it home when he was done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eve might be able to figure it out on her own, but she doesn’t even know it's in the fridge.  Also…  I told Train I’d be back by dinner.  I promised him and that’s the bigger issue at stake</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It may have been a small promise, but </span>
  <b>any</b>
  <span> promise to his beloved meant </span>
  <b>everything </b>
  <span>to Creed.  The word ‘small’ and the name ‘Train’ did not mix well in sentences in Creed’s mind, so no matter how insignificant it might have seemed to anyone else, a promise wasn’t something he was going to compromise when it came to Train.  As long as his Kitten was involved, Creed didn’t bargain anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled again as he walked down the street, his thoughts becoming lewd once more as he thought about sizes in regards to his beloved.  He had to shake his head again before he slipped off into sexual fantasies of Train.  That wasn’t a safe place for his mind to be when he was hurrying down the streets of a middle-of-nowhere town he had never been to before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to move faster.  Normally I’d just jump from building to building to pick up the pace, but I don’t want to draw attention to myself.  The Apostles could pop out at any minute and this would be a great time for them to strike since I’m alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was another reason Train tried to insist on going with him.  He didn’t want Creed to be out by himself especially since the swordsman made it clear he might have been out for a while.  Train even tried to convince him to let someone else go with him, but Creed refused.  As dangerous and Creed knew it was to travel alone right now, he wanted to go by himself.  Not only did he want to get his beloved’s birthday present on his own, but he also wanted to explore the town Train had spent so much time in during their separation period.  Creed was also aware Chronos was most likely following him anyway, so if anything happened, they would intervene immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Might also be helpful for them to see me travel on my own and see that I’m not doing anything related to the Apostles.  I know Sephiria says I no longer need to be babysat, but I’m sure that’s not entirely true.  The posse of low grade erasers constantly following me when I’m alone has been proof enough of that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed glanced over his shoulder and noticed a man several yards behind him suddenly turn and look at a display in a glass window.  The swordsman rolled his eyes and smirked proudly since he knew his logic was right.  It was a bit worrisome because he knew that meant they were following him to the old woman’s mansion and he was concerned Sephiria might drop the dime on him before he got a chance to tell Train himself.  After all, his activities surrounding his side-gigs did look quite suspicious to those who didn’t know what he was really doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>It looks especially sketchy because I always say I’m going to the music school, which is true until I step into that fancy car and am carted off to a mysterious mansion.  Someone </span></em><b><em>must</em></b> <em><span>have noticed it by now...</span></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed hadn’t mentioned anything to Train yet because they were so close to getting back on their feet after the fire.  As soon as he knew they were comfortable again, he was going to stop performing for the woman and tell Train the truth.  He only hoped he could do that before Sephiria told him.  He wasn’t sure why it hadn’t happened yet, but he had a feeling Number One was trying to confirm what Creed was doing in the mansion before she said anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knows?  Maybe they can hear me playing piano and know it’s just a performing arrangement and don’t think it’s important enough to tell Train.  Or maybe they don’t want to tell Train because they think he’ll get mad at me and they don’t want us to split up.  After all, we make a great team.  They want us to work together when we take the Apostles down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While he knew that was most likely true, he also knew Sephiria had a soft spot for her numbers, but especially for Train.  It was as if she saw him as a little brother she needed to protect and if she thought Creed might be betraying him again, she most likely wouldn’t hesitate to tell him.  That idea stressed Creed because he wanted to be the one to tell Train the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t think like that.  I only need that woman’s money for a few more weeks before I can be done and come clean to my Kitten.  Maybe I can talk to Sephiria about it before she says anything to Train…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed as he checked his phone again, cursing at the late afternoon hour and the low battery life it displayed.  He was almost to the last music store which he was sure was going to be the right one, but he needed to get there fast.  Creed had also been idly looking for the woman his beloved met the last time he was in that town.  He was hoping if he found the music store and then retraced Train’s steps, he might be able to bump into her again and hopefully reconnect his cat with an old friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I even drew a picture of what I think she looks like based on how Train described her.  He was really confused when I asked him to do that, but it seems like he’s already forgotten it happened.  I just hope my drawing is accurate enough to match up with her.  Reuniting him with E would add to the personal touch I’m putting behind his birthday present.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small part of him that was worried finding E meant she would try to seduce his Kitten again, but a lot of his insecurities had gone away the more settled he became with his life.  Years ago, he clung to Train like a helpless child and would threaten to kill anyone that dared to look at him.  Now, it barely bothered him when Kyoko latched onto Train.  The only reason it miffed him even a little bit was because the girl was annoying in general.  Pretty much everything she did was irritating, but Creed could tell she irked his beloved the most.  Even more than Aliane did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, it’s still kind of fun to tease Train about it.  He’s just too cute when he’s flustered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s thoughts quickly began to travel to how adorable his Kitten was and he slapped himself so he wouldn’t fall too deep into fantasies of his love.  The sun was getting lower by the minute and if he wanted to keep his word to Train, he needed to hurry up.  It was bad enough that it took over an hour for him to get this town let alone find the music store.  Train may have been inaccurate about his description of the town’s size, but was right about how far away Greenville was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed had been hoping a sweep would lead them to the town without him actively seeking it out, but now he understood now why their group had never traveled to it by coincidence.  It was quite out of the way and not a location a lot of people even heard of, nor did it seem like much happened there that would call for sweeps to be posted.  After seeing how closed off to the rest of the world the town was, Creed figured that the bank robber Train caught must have been another sign from Saya of what Train was supposed to do with his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The old me would have been angry to think that, but now I believe it willingly.  No, more than willingly.  I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>want </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to believe it since I know it’ll make Train happy.  I’ll believe the world is flat if it means Train will even smile just a little.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed let out a dreamy sigh as he imagined Train’s cheeky smile, then growled and pinched his cheek.  He needed to stop being so easily distracted by the man who wasn’t even there to fluster him.  He needed to focus and get to his location so he could leave and be with Train again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with how long it took me to get here and how long it’ll take to get back, this last store better be the one.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more time he spent walking down the street and glancing at his dying phone to check the time, the more Creed realized that the chances of finding E were getting low and he was starting to make peace with that.  But, he knew he could still find that music box in time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>to find it.  Train said he was never able to afford it and eventually left town before he could, but he always went back to play it.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at the memory Train recreated for him of all the times he went to the store to find the same music box.  He said the owner was getting angry at him for coming by almost every day to play with it, but never spending any money.  He even threw Train out once claiming he was going to wear out the gears and unless he was going to buy it, he wasn’t allowed to listen to it anymore.  Creed knew there was a chance it wouldn’t be there anymore, but he had to at least try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll mean the world to him to have it.  Especially seeing how he’s okay with hearing her song now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train had been accompanying Creed to the music school every so often and continued to practice Saya’s song.  He was getting pretty good at the melody, but Creed didn’t think Train was ready to add the harmony yet.  Playing two hands at once was difficult and as talented as his beloved was, he wouldn’t be able to make that leap after just a few weeks of practice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it’s not like he’s practiced every day.  Just occasionally when he feels like he needs to get away from Kyoko and Aliane.  However, I can’t help but think the fact that he’s able to not only listen to that song again, but play it himself means he’s starting to move on a bit more.  Like he’s starting to forgive me more fully for what I did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed slapped himself again as his thoughts lovingly wandered back to Train.  As much as he enjoyed thinking about his Kitten and as much as he wanted to drift off to the world where Train truly forgave him and was going to be with him again, right now wasn’t the time.  He needed to get to this last music store before it closed.  Train’s birthday was just around the corner and he was beginning to run out of free days he could go shopping for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I spent most of this morning and afternoon snuggling, kissing, and being with Train, so I lost track of time and didn’t realize how late it was getting.  But… it was worth it.  Any time alone with my Kitten is worth it.  I can’t pass up </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>any </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>opportunity to be intimate with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard finding time when they could be alone together.  They lived with three other people and their other friends stopped by so often it was like their house had a revolving door.  People were constantly coming in and out and Creed knew if he had Train all to himself, his beloved would have caved a while ago and they would have slept together again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’ll take me up on my offer and move out with me.  Even if it’s before I take over Anastasia’s business.  Maybe I can convince him to rent a small apartment with me and move out sooner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed lovingly as he turned a corner quickly, barely avoiding hitting a young couple that was holding hands as they walked down the street.  He smiled warmly at them, imagining it was him and Train as he painted a picture in his head of what it would be like to live alone with his beloved.  He mentally began to do math in his head to see how many more times he would have to perform for that woman before he could afford a deposit on an apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We could find a cheap one.  I know he doesn’t need much space and I’ll be happy anywhere as long as I’m with him.  I’d live in a cardboard box on the street if it meant I could be alone with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned when he realized he was getting too ahead of himself.  He shook his head again and glanced down at his phone.  The silver man cursed and spun around quickly, seeing that his maps said he had passed the store and it was going to be closing soon.  He grabbed the doorknob and turned it rapidly, flinging the door open a bit too wildly as he nearly tore it off its hinges.  Creed made an apologetic, embarrassed face as the few people who were still in there stared at him in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I forget my own strength.  Better be careful not to rush around and break anything while I’m looking for the music box.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Creed stepped into the store, a short, old man he assumed was the owner approached him, a fake smile plastered on his face as he spoke.  “Good evening, Sir.  We’re going to be closing soon.  Is there anything I can help you with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to kick me out already, right?  Well, I’ve got a pocket full of cash that will probably change your mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed returned the man’s phony smile and nodded.  “Yes.  Do you sell music boxes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s smile did not waver,  the other customers slowly leaving as he gestured for Creed to follow him.  “We actually have a large selection.  Not many people come in here looking for them.  They usually look for instruments or supplies </span>
  <b>for</b>
  <span> instruments.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled lightly.  “Well, I am in the market for a new piano, but I live out of town and won’t be easily able to get it home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed could hear the man’s impatience in his voice as he spoke.  “As I stated, we’ll be closing soon so I wouldn’t be able to sell you something that big right now anyway.  But, a music box I could spare time for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes behind the man’s back.  “That’s fine.  I don’t want to spend much time here anyway.  I need to get home before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man chuckled.  “Will the misses be displeased if you’re late?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed grimaced at the man’s knowing smirk since he clearly did not know anything.  “I believe the title you're looking for is </span>
  <b>mister</b>
  <span>, not misses.  And he won’t be upset, but I promised him I would be home in time to cook dinner for him.  And I’ve </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> broken a promise to my other half before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked Creed up and down for a second, a strange look on his face as he made an understanding sound.  Creed sighed and rubbed his eyes, not surprised at the old man’s discomfort with his relationship with another man, but a bit bothered by it nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I mean, I get he probably comes from a different era and it’s not like I care to earn this man’s approval of my love or my relationship, but still, I can’t believe in this day and age bigots like this still exist.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed didn’t even bother to state he actually </span>
  <b>wasn’t </b>
  <span>in a relationship with Train.  In fact, he purposefully decided to embrace the fantasy for now and pretended Train was his lover, boyfriend, and partner once more.  After all, it wasn’t like this man was going to call him out on his small fib and Train was practically all those things anyway.  They just didn’t have the title.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nor has Train told me he loves me…. Nor have we actually made love… yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I started keeping the music boxes behind locked glass.  Too many people were coming in and playing with them without buying them.  I was worried the gears would get worn out.”  The man pulled out keys from a drawer behind the counter that Creed assumed unlocked the display case against the wall behind the owner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled at the image of Train turning the crane of a small box while an old man yelled at him to leave the shop.  “I’m sorry to hear that…  But I’m sure these things are more sturdy than you realize.  No need to be so protective of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man glanced over his shoulder at Creed and the silver man stifled an eye roll at the man’s slightly annoyed look.  “I treat my instrument the same way.  If you come in here and play it over and over again, you either need to buy it or get out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed as he leaned against the counter, looking around the room at the display of instruments there.  His eyes lit up when he saw a ukulele hanging on the wall next to them, intrigued by it’s simple design of red and black roses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, please don’t lean on the counter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed jumped a little as the man poked him and gave him a stern look.  The swordsman sighed and stepped away from the counter in favor of walking over to the string instrument.  He knew it was probably past the store’s closing time since they were completely alone now, but seeing as the owner had been kind of rude to him, Creed decided to mess with him a bit.  While the old man pulled out the music boxes from their display case, Creed picked up the ukulele, plucking each string and tuning it to the correct pitches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he heard the man clear his throat, Creed turned around and smirked at him, enjoying the low level of annoyance he was providing the man.  “Is that all of them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owner nodded.  “Yes.  Is there a certain melody you're looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulder, even though he knew exactly which one he needed.  As much as he wanted to get home, he had a feeling that if he told Train he annoyed the man that kicked him out, it would only add to the level of devotion he was going through for the birthday present to his beloved.  “Nothing in particular.  I’d just like to listen to them and find one that I like the most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed picked up the first one, idly strumming and tuning the instrument he held as he did so.  The old man gave him a small glare, then glanced at the clock on the wall.  “It’s closing time, Sir….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?  Do I have to go home or can I stay here?”  Creed smirked at the man as he listened to the second music box, twisting the words of a famous song in order to irk the man even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed as Creed picked up the third one and listened to it closely.  “It’s just… you’re the last one here.  I’d like to close up before anyone else thinks I’m still open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders as he gently placed the forth one down and picked up the next one.  “You can put the closed sign up.  I </span>
  <b>do</b>
  <span> intend to buy something, so you don’t have to worry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man sighed and left the counter to do as Creed had suggested.  The silver man smirked and strummed the now tuned ukulele as he listened to the fifth one.  As soon as he turned the small handle on the wooden box, Creed’s heart skipped a beat, since he recognized the melody after just three notes.  He smiled warmly at the box, fingering the design that was etched into it delicately as he opened the top of it.  Inside, he could see the gears grinding against each other through the glass that encased it, the bottom of the lid blank, giving Creed a jolt of excitement at the idea of being about to engrave something meaningful there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that the one you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed looked up at the man who was drumming his fingers on the counter, clearly annoyed with the fact that he had been staring at that box for several minutes, but had not said anything.  As much as Creed wanted to push the man’s buttons some more, he knew he couldn’t play around too much.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get home anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head and smiled.  “How much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owner sighed and rubbed his eyes.  “That’s a rare song, so it’s more pricey than the others.  It also has a glass case inside the wooden box which make it harder to make and therefore more expens---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“---Do you want to close the store, or not?  Just tell me how much it is.”  Creed allowed his tone to sound tired, since he had a feeling it would agitate the man further that he was now rushing the encounter when he had been taking his time before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not to mention I said I needed to leave quickly when I first entered.  This guy must be so confused as to what I actually want.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owner sighed deeply to calm himself down, then spoke with a peeved tone.  “The box is fifty-five.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed didn’t even hesitate as he pulled out his wallet and slapped the money on the counter.  He had a feeling the man expected him to haggle, but since it was going to be a gift for Train, money didn’t matter to Creed.  The owner blinked at him, then nodded his head and opened the register to put the cash away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like a box for it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded.  “Yes, please.”  He glanced at the instrument he held in his hand, then smiled.  “How much is the ukulele?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked between Creed and the instrument as he finished counting the money and tucked it away.  “Just the instrument is sixty.  If you want a case, that’s another twenty and a tuner is---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“---A tuner isn’t necessary, I can tune it with my own ears.  I’ll take the case with it though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked him up and down again, then nodded.  “Okay, so that’ll be another---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed cut him off as he handed him an even one-hundred and smirked, squeezing his fingers around the bill tightly so the man couldn’t take it just yet.  “I’ll throw in an extra twenty if you give me that statue of a black cat playing a piano you got hidden in the display case behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man blinked at him, then over his shoulder at the dusty old statue and sighed.  “That isn’t actually for sale… it’s been here since I bought the place and---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“---Is it sentimental to you?”  See the man roll his eyes then shake his head, Creed’s smirk widened.  “Then what’s the problem?  It’s extra money in your pocket and it’ll free up a space for a new music box in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man frowned.  “It’s… old and dusty…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed made an exacerbated noise, his fingers still clutching the money as he rolled his eyes.  “Why are you trying to talk me </span>
  <b>out </b>
  <span>of a sale?  Just take the money and give me the cat.  I can clean it up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked at Creed for another minute, then finally nodded his head.  “Okay.  I’ll get a box for that as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled sweetly at him and let the money go.  “Thank you very much, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man brushed him away as he retrieved another box for the statue.  “You can take one of the plain, black cases for the ukulele while I finish you up.  They’re right under the rest of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded and did as he was told, placing the instrument gently in the bag and zipping it up quickly.  By the time he was done, the man had boxed and bagged the music box and the cat statue and handed them over to Creed.  The silver man smiled and nodded, thanking the man quickly as he stepped out of the door.  As soon as he stepped outside, he groaned at the sky, seeing that it was almost dark out and knowing there was no way he’d be able to make it home in time to cook dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I can’t search the town for E afterall…  I just hope these gifts will be enough for my beloved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew Train didn’t play the ukulele, but Creed also knew it was a relatively easy instrument to learn.  And whether Train wanted to learn or not, he knew just seeing the instrument would make him happy.  The design alone was beautiful enough to set his Kitten’s heart on fire and giving him an instrument was another way of sharing the music Creed loved so much with Train.  Even if it collected dust in his cat’s room, the idea that Train had it was enough for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I think it’ll be enough for Train as well.  He seems to like sharing music with me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Creed sent a request for a car in an app on his phone, he allowed his thoughts to wander back to the day he gave Train a piano lesson.  He sat behind his love while he played Saya’s song a few times, but that first time was special.  The first time was the most intimate they got after a mini lesson and meant the most to him since it was Train’s first time ever learning anything about the piano.  Obviously, Train still had a lot to learn, but sitting there behind his Kitten, lovingly guiding his hands as they clumsily played the keys for the first time was one of the best moments of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>end up going home and painting it…  It’s not done yet and I intend to give it to Train as a birthday present as well, but making the artistry of the day into a reality is almost as wonderful as the moment itself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed leaned against the wall next to the music store, watching as the owner stepped out of the store briskly and locking it behind himself.  He gave Creed one last strange look before walking off down the street and away from him.  Creed rolled his eyes since he knew the man was judging him one more time before he left, but he was able to brush it off rather easily.  He had gotten that look several times by many different people over the years both because of his love for Train and who he was as a person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I used to bother me and make me feel like I was alone… like no one understood me, but… it doesn’t anymore.  Not only do I have Train, but I have a bunch of friends who understand and care about me as well.  I don’t need to worry about what close-minded people like that old man think.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Creed stood there, thinking of how wonderful his life had become over the last couple years, he saw a car pull up out of the corner of his eye.  He glanced up and away from the picture of him and Train on his phone he had been staring at and walked towards the vehicle.  As he stepped closer to it, he heard quick footsteps coming from down the sidewalk and before he could react to the rapidly approaching person, they bumped into the side of him, jostling him to the side slightly as the stranger was knocked on the ground fully.  Whoever it was was too small to knock him over, but Creed was strong enough to be able to steady himself before he fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked down at the person, putting out his hand for them to take as he sputtered apologies.  “I’m so sorry, Miss!  I didn’t see you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked up at him, her face a bright shade of red from what Creed could only assume was embarrassment since she was laying in a very unflattering position.  “What are </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span> apologizing for?  I’m the one who wasn’t looking where I was going.  That’s what I get for being careless!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she took Creed’s offered hand, the silver man squinted and pulled her a little closer.  Without letting go of her hand, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the drawing he made.  As he held it next to her face, he smirked and the woman gave him a strange look, yanking her hand away quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this encounter just went from embarrassing to creepy.  I’m gonna get going before you knock me out and pull all my teeth out for some perverted voodoo doll.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the woman could walk away, Creed shoved his dying phone in her face, the picture of him and Train cuddling on the couch on his screen as he spoke.  “Do you remember this man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman blinked at Creed, then squinted at the phone.  Realization slowly dawned at her as the screen went dark and Creed’s phone shut down.  “Wait… was that---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“---Train Heartnet.  You met him about a year and a half ago in this town, right?”  Creed pocketed his now dead phone and he beamed proudly at the woman he was pretty sure was E.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E looked Creed up and down thoughtfully, as if she were trying to read his body for any signs of trust.  “Just what exactly are you doing with a picture of my boy toy on your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Creed’s face never left as he spoke to her.  “I’m Creed Diskenth, Train’s lov---”  He paused and realized that wasn’t true and, unlike how he spoke to the owner of the music store, he didn’t want to lie to a friend of his beloved’s.  “---Train’s </span>
  <b>ex</b>
  <span>-lover…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E noted the heartache in his voice, but remembered how heartbroken Train was when she met him and found herself speaking very callously to the silver man.  “You’re almost two years too late, Train left this town a </span>
  <b>long</b>
  <span> time ago.  I suggest you just go home and move on.  He doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started to walk away, but before she did she turned around and gave the man a piece of her mind.  “You know, you really crushed him.  He’s a nice guy, he didn’t deserve whatever you did to him.”  She started to walk away again, but stopped once more to add yet another dagger into Creed’s heart.  “By the way, it’s pretty pathetic how you’re still looking for him after this many years.  Let him go!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each sentence the woman spoke was more painful than the last.  He was aware Train hadn’t been in contact with her since they first met, but Creed didn’t like how she was just assuming he was there to stalk Train.  While he knew it was true that if he didn’t have Train back in his life by now, he would be searching the entire planet for him, but he didn’t like strangers being able to read just how pathetic he actually was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, forget all that.  I can let her leave!  She needs to understand I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> stalking Train.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, hold on a second!”  Creed reached out and grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her from leaving, but the woman yanked her hand out again and walked off a bit quicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me and don’t follow me!  I won’t hesitate to call the police!”  E shouted back at him, glancing over her shoulder to see the swordsman was perusing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed, knowing he could catch up to her with ease, but not wanting to engage in any more physical contact with the woman.  “Please, E, just listen to me!  It’s not what you think!  Train and I have been spending the last year and half making amends!  We live together!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E stopped in her tracks, but did not turn around to face Creed.  “Did you call me, ‘E’?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt his heart relax a little and he nodded his head.  “Yes, I did.  Train told me that’s what your nickname is.  Your full name is Effie Mayberry and you met Train at a police station when he was handing in a bank robber named Rin Abe.  You blackmailed him into being your date for the day and again to attend your sister’s wedding.  You even made him wear something ‘sexy’ the first date you went on.  Oh, also, you were wearing a white yukata when you first met and he looked like a homeless person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E blinked at Creed in shock, then frowned.  “I did </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> blackmail Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed let out a breath of relief and smiled at her.  “I’m just telling you the story Train told me.  I wasn’t there, so I can’t say for sure what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman narrowed her eyes at Creed, still not sure if she could trust him and made that feeling evident in her voice.  “How do I know you weren’t just stalking him back then and saw us bump into each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at her.  “Twice?”  The woman nodded and crossed her arms against her chest, tapping her foot slightly in anxiety mixed with impatience.  “If my phone wasn’t dead, I’d show you the date for that picture you just saw.  It was taken a couple months ago and we’ve laid in the same bed many nights after that.  I have even more pictures of us on my phone along with his phone number and a text message thread.”  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair when he saw her look only changed slightly.  “I don’t know how else to prove to you that I’m </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> stalking Train.  I can tell you that if he wasn’t back in my life at this point I </span>
  <b>would</b>
  <span> be stalking him, but I don’t need to.  We’re sweepers together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of being a sweeper, E’s ear perked and she slowly let her guard down.  “You said you both live together now?”  Creed nodded and the woman sighed.  “I don’t know how you not only got so lucky to get him back in your life, but somehow convinced him to move in with you.  However, I’m not gonna lie, it makes me a bit jealous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at her words, then shrugged his shoulders.  “He didn’t really have much of a choice…  And before you read into that, I did </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> threaten him.  He invited </span>
  <b>me</b>
  <span> to live with </span>
  <b>him.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E tilted her head in confusion.  “And just how did you get him to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed knew he couldn’t answer that question truthfully, so he decided to appeal to the playful side of her that Train described.  “Let’s just say…  I know all the right places to hit on Train to make him agree to almost anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes glinted with interest as he looked Creed up and down with a bit of a lewd look now.  “Is that so?  Well, either you need to perform those moves on me, or describe in </span>
  <b>great</b>
  <span> detail how you performed them on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed matched her smirk, allowing his charming side to come out a bit so the woman would trust him a bit more.  “Sorry, but I don’t think Train won’t like either of those options.  He’s a pretty private person and he also isn’t keen on sharing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E laughed merrily at his comment, feeling more comfortable around the man the more she spoke to him.  “What a shame…  So, what?  Are you and Train like… back together or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s provocative smile turned into a frown as he looked away from her slightly.  “It’s… complicated…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E saw how depressed his elegant, blue eyes became and matched Creed’s frown.  “Judging from the pictures and if I wasn’t given any context, I’d say you two were together.  What’s the hold up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “As I said, it’s… complicated…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E took in his defeated demeanor and attempted to make him laugh with a little bit of flirting.  “Well, I have to say, I guess I can see why you were able to break his heart so well.  You’re just as gorgeous as Train is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled a little.  “That’s a huge compliment considering Train is literally the most sublime and dazzling person that has ever graced this giant chunk of rock and water we call Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E rolled her eyes, but laughed at his comment.  “Yet another reason why I can see how you were able to sway him back in your arms.  What lovely words.  Although, I have to ask, does Train only play for one team?  Was it really </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> hopeless for me back then, or if you weren’t in the picture, would I have had a shot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed had to think about that for a second, since it never occurred to him to question what his beloved’s sexuality might have been.  Creed knew </span>
  <b>he</b>
  <span> enjoyed the company of men more than women, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t swam in the other pool as well.  However, when he met Train, he wasn’t able to look at anyone else ever again, no matter what their gender was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Train’s only slept with Lin and me and we’re both men, so I guess there’s an argument for that but… he also isn’t easily attracted to</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em> anyone. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Lin and I are the only two as far as I know and I don’t feel like the fact that we’re men has anything to do with it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders.  “I’ve never been one to question Train’s attraction to me.  I just accepted it with open arms.  However, I don’t think my gender has anything to do with his feelings for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E nodded and smiled, seeming happy with that response.  “Then my futile fantasies can continue.  What are you doing here anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s smile got brighter since he knew the conversation was going to stay focused around Train, which was what he liked to talk about more than anything else in the world.  “Train’s birthday is coming up.  Back when he met you, he told me about a music store with a particular item in it that he wanted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E looked shocked at his statement.  “And you came all the way out to this dingy, mundane town to buy it?  You </span>
  <b>have </b>
  <span>heard of the internet, right?  You could have just searched for it there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shook his head.  “No.  It had to be </span>
  <b>this </b>
  <span>one.  I also found a few other things I knew he’d love.  Besides, I was hoping I would run into you so I could reconnect you with Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E’s mischievous smirk returned.  “Oho, does my little boy toy miss me?  Are you not enough to satisfy him?  Or is he finally curious what it’s like to explore what a woman has to offer?  Or… are you boys possibly looking to add a third to your bedroom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed didn’t know which question to answer, but he was a bit flustered by all of them and decided to just answer them all at once.  “None of the above.  Also, I satisfy him plenty, thank you very much and I refuse to share him with anyone else so a threesome is out of the question.  He doesn’t know I’m here and he doesn’t know I was looking for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E sighed in defeat and put her hands on her hips.  “So, I have yet another stunning man looking for me, but he is also completely unavailable?  Ugh!  When will my life turn for the better?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed at her.  “From what Train told me, it sounds like you’re doing just fine living the single life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded.  “I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to settle down for a few weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked at her.  “A few </span>
  <b>weeks</b>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E thought about that, then shook her head.  “You’re right, that’s too long.  Maybe like a four day weekend or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed stared at her in shock for a minute, then facepalmed.  “I can barely go a day without seeing Train.  I can’t imagine believing a few weeks with someone as long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E shrugged her shoulders.  “I’m not gonna lie, your affections for Train must be strong if you’re still holding a candle for him after all this time.  Also after he left you.  And on top of that you came all the way to this humdrum town to buy a birthday present for him that you probably easily could have found on the internet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s eyes became wistful as he spoke about his love for Train.  “What can I say?  Train takes up such a large part of my soul that I feel empty without him…  He is so deeply ingrained in my heart that seeing him sad or hurt tears me apart and seeing him smile fills any gaps or holes that may exist within me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E watched Creed’s lofty cerulean eyes stared off at something she could only assume was an image of the man he clearly loved more than anything else in the world and smiled warmly at him.  “Damn…  What an intensely romantic sentence you just muttered…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders and looked away from the darkening sky to meet her gaze once more.  “It isn’t my normal flowery poetry, but it’s the best way to summarize how I feel about him without quoting Shakespeare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E laughed loudly at that.  “Why do I get the feeling that you’ve actually quoted Shakespeare to Train before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blushed a little.  “I’ve done it while making love to him…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E smirked at him, able to tell he didn’t mean to say that out loud and tried to make him feel better about muttering those words.  “I can only imagine what Train’s reaction to that was.  Although, I guess if it works to win his heart over, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at her.  “I’m not ashamed of it.  I’ll say or do anything to see that cute look on Train’s face.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E rolled her eyes and laughed.  “Wow, you </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> like talking about him don’t you?”  Seeing Creed shrug his shoulders and watching as his smile widened, the woman chuckled.  “Alright, well, you’re here to reconnect me with your lover-not-lover, right?  Do you have something to write my phone number on?  Seeing as your phone is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed nodded and placed the bag that held Train’s presents down along with the instrument he slung over his back and pulled out the paper he used to spot E with.  The woman watched as Creed patted his body for a pen, then glanced down at the large bag he was carrying.  “Did you buy Train the whole store?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed looked between E and the bag and felt himself blush a little again.  “I came here for one thing and found two more things I knew he’d love…  It’s still not enough though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with the painting I’m creating for him and finding E again, that makes five gifts I’m getting him.  I’ll make sure to cook him the biggest meal in the world and bake the largest cake to make up for getting him so little.  Maybe I’ll sneak in a few roses as well and a nice dinner out… Kind of like a date night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s original plan was to give something to Train every day the week before his birthday, but so far he had been coming up short with gifts.  He was so busy with the music school and his side-gig, he didn’t have a lot of time to go shopping for Train.  But, there were still a few days left until it was a week away from his love’s birthday.  He was hopeful he’d think of something else or find something more to give him along the way.  Otherwise, he would have to just stick with giving his Kitten something every day five days before Train’s birthday instead of seven.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E laughed as Creed finally found a pencil and handed that to her along with the drawing.  He wasn’t sure why he had it on him, but could only assume it was fate working in his favor.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E took the pencil as she spoke.  “I’d tell you that you’re wrong and that looks like </span>
  <b>more</b>
  <span> than enough, but I have a feeling you’d tell me </span>
  <b>I </b>
  <span>was wrong.”  Just before she was about to write her number on the back of the drawing, she frowned and flipped it over.  “Can I just tear off a part of this paper and keep the drawing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at her.  “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E rolled her eyes.  “Are you kidding me?  A free self portrait?  And it looks just like me!  Where did you get this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed looked away from her as he spoke.  “...I drew it based on the description Train gave me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E’s eyes widened as she stared back at the picture.  “Seriously?!  </span>
  <b>You</b>
  <span> drew this based on a description?!  That’s incredible!  Are you an artist or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders.  “Sort of…  I’m more of a musician than an artist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E ripped off the corner of the picture as she spoke.  “Music is a form of art.  But, based on this, I can most definitely say you’re an artist as well.  I don’t know anyone who can draw a picture </span>
  <b>this </b>
  <span>accurate based on a description given to them by a man who can barely describe his own reflection let alone someone else’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled a bit more proudly.  “Thank you… but it’s really nothing.  You should see the drawings I made of Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I lost most of them when we left Chronos, but I’ve been able to draw a few more since then.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E rolled her eyes.  “You’re a bit obsessed with the golden eyed beauty, aren’t you?”  She gestured for Creed to turn around so she could use his back as support for writing on.  “Do you think there’s a possibility of you two getting back together?  I’d hate to see two handsome men go to waste.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled, making sure he stayed still as she wrote her number down against his back.  “I hope and pray for it every night…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E made a stifled, amused noise.  “Shouldn’t you be on a ledge somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed turned around as the woman tapped his shoulder to signal she was done.  “I take no offense to the hint that I’m a sappy, romantic novelist.  I do indeed spew melancholy all over the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E nodded and handed him the piece of paper with her number on it.  “Will you give me yours as well so I don’t think I’m being contacted by a spambot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled at her joke and nodded, taking the drawing from her.  “Since you’re taking this and appear to be so attached to it, mind if I sign it with my phone number?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E smirked and nodded.  “Sure.  I’d love to have an attractive artist’s phone number.  Even if he is beyond unavailable romantically and sexually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled sweetly as he jotted his number down quickly, leaning against the wall of a building instead of using the woman’s back.  “I know I’m a Casanova.  I’ve had to turn down many suitors of varying genders over the years so as to avoid the unavoidable heartache I would undoubtedly cause them.”  He turned around and handed the drawing back.  “Train’s no better.  He has his own fanclub.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E rolled her eyes and took the paper.  “I’ll bet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed put his hand out for her to shake, realizing they never did that when they first met.  “It was a pleasure meeting you, E.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E smiled and took his hand to shake.  “Same to you.  Glad to see you’re not as crazy as I originally thought you were.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned.  “Now </span>
  <b>that</b>
  <span> I take offense to.  I most certainly </span>
  <b>am </b>
  <span>crazy, but only in matters concerning Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sighed and took her hand back.  “Jeeze, do you ever talk about anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed continued smirking at her.  “Rarely.  And when I do, I always bring it back to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E smiled and then glanced behind the man.  “Hey, you weren’t by chance going to get in that car that pulled up before we bumped into each other, were you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned, then nodded.  “I was.  Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E crossed her arms against her chest again as he looked at him.  “Because it’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s eyes widened and he turned around quickly.  He cursed as he looked at his phone, wondering why the driver didn’t message him about leaving and remembered it was dead.  “Damnit…  I promised Train I’d be home by dinner…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E chuckled and rolled her eyes, stepping away from Creed as she made her way down the street.  “Follow me, I’ll take you to the bus station.  That’s where I was rushing off to when we bumped into each other, but I’ve surely missed that bus by now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at her, but followed nonetheless.  “That’ll take even longer than a car!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E shrugged her shoulders.  “Then I guess you shouldn’t have missed your ride!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed fumed quietly at her amused laugh, but caught up to walk beside her.  “It’s your fault.  You owe me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E carelessly brushed his words away.  “I don’t owe you shit.  And even if I did, I’m making it up to you now by finding you an alternate route home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed.  “You could just call a car for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E made sure her face looked as offended as possible.  “No way!  You may be willing to spend whatever you think is necessary to make your boy toy happy, but </span>
  <b>I’m</b>
  <span> not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed cocked an eyebrow at her.  “I thought Train was </span>
  <b>your</b>
  <span> boy toy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>E laughed.  “Clearly he isn’t!  There’s no </span>
  <b>way</b>
  <span> I can compete with you.  Just look at you!  Not to mention those dramatically, lyrical words you speak of him.  I concede to you, Romeo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed giggled.  “Does that make Train Juliet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that was obvious.  Both romantically and in bed, I assume.”  She glanced at Creed and smirked.  “Go ahead, tell me I’m wrong…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed knew his face was red, but didn’t bother to cover it up.  “No comment…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it!”  E shouted as she wrapped her arm around Creed’s elbow as they walked down the street.  “Okay, so tell me </span>
  <b>everything </b>
  <span>about yourself and what our precious little dark haired sweeper has been up to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smirked proudly at the log he had reduced to ashes, the picture he had of Shiki on evaporating the second he hit it with a lightning bolt.  When he was training in the backyard, he tried not to use his lightning abilities since it could draw attention to them, but he figured since it looked like it was going to rain and the weather app on his phone said lightning would accompany it, he didn’t think it was an issue.  The sky was black anyway and he heard a few rumbles in the distance before he even started using his ability.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, I can’t pass up the opportunity to strike that bug Taoist with a lightning bolt.  Out of everyone in the Apostles, he annoyed me the most.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked around at the various logs he had frozen or swept away with his Tao.  Since he was training by himself, he decided to concentrate on the precision and speed of his aim rather than defense or agility.  He slipped in a bit of strength training as well, but it still wasn’t the same without someone to practice with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Normally I train with Creed since he’s the only one who can match me, but I’d kill to have someone other than these damn logs.  Sven or Eve usually suffice, but they didn’t want to train in the impending storm.  I’m the only one that can really handle the changes in weather without a problem.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko offered to train with him, but he declined immediately.  Their sessions </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> went well because she was too busy trying to do something annoying like give him a kiss and Train didn’t want anything to do with it.  The Black Cat sighed as he looked up at the darkening sky, knowing it wasn’t just because the sun was setting.  He heard another low roll of thunder in the distance and felt a few drops of rain splash lightly against his cheek.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped the liquid off his face and brushed his hands to the side, pushing the droplets away so he could continue training.  He knew he should probably stop since Creed wouldn’t be pleased with him if he knew he was practicing in the rain, but Train figured what Creed didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.  He didn’t keep any secrets from the silver man and he knew Creed didn’t keep any secrets from him, but practicing in the rain was small and didn’t seem worth the argument.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, we can’t expect the weather to be perfect every time we run into Chronos.  We need to be prepared for everything.  That’s why Creed and I make a point to train in every weather condition.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled fondly as he remembered their training session in the woods, the one Sephiria had interrupted and suddenly felt the urge to check his phone for the time or any messages from his friend.  He frowned when he saw nothing but a blank screen and noticed how long Creed had been gone for.  Glancing back up at the sky, he began to worry something might have happened to the silver man and that was why he hadn’t heard from him in a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He checks in with me all the time...  Especially when he’s going out alone, so this is very strange.  The last message I have from him is saying he’s at the location he intended to go to, but he won’t even tell me that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was another strange thing his companion was doing and made him all the more convinced that Creed’s trip had something to do with his birthday.  Creed </span>
  <b>always</b>
  <span> told Train where he was going, so the fact that he didn’t even try to cover it up with a story about going to the music school or something made the gunman more confident in his logic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably going overboard again.  Still, I wish he’d come home.  He promised he’d be back by dinner, but at this rate I’m beginning to doubt that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt himself beginning to pout and shook his head, a bit frustrated at how much he missed the man even though he was only gone for a few hours and he spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon with him.  He also knew he didn’t care about Creed coming home in time for dinner, Train just wanted him to come home so he could see him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess dinner is a perk, but…. Not the real reason.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train growled a little when another drop hit his forehead, then he glared up at the sky, whipping his hands in the air to flick away the rain.  He sighed and looked back at the last couple of standing logs, wanting to finish his training session before he went back inside.  There were only two left: One with Charden’s face on it and one with Echidna’s.  He saved them for last because, even though he still wasn’t impressed by the actress’ ability, he knew she was a survivor and would probably be one of the last Apostles he had to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I’m </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>positive</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Charden will be last.  His Tao has gotten pretty impressive and I still haven’t thought of a way to prevent him from pinning me down.  Maybe if I don’t stop moving?  Or create some kind of wind or ice shield around me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, those were not things Train could test without fighting the man in person and since he couldn’t do that at the moment, the still logs would have to do.  Train looked at the log that had Echidna’s picture on it and tried to imagine what she would do right now.  Considering how limited her abilities were, he assumed she would be opening a portal behind him and pointing a gun at the back of his head.  The cat leapt out of the way of the invisible bullet, then spun to the side to ignore an unseen grenade that was thrown at his feet.  He shot a sheet of ice on the ground, throwing himself chest first on top of it and slid along it like a penguin.  He laughed at the image and even flapped his arms a little, smirking wildly as he made his way quickly to the log.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was there he jumped up in the air, flipping over the log and wrapping her in another sheet of ice.  The last time he used his ability was on Creed who was able to break out of it easily.  He had been trying to work on making the ice thicker, which was hard because it needed to wrap around his opponent and it was difficult to maintain the consistency of the ice when he did that.  Once he was done, he decided to inspect his work, trying to see if he had improved it at all and nodded proudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train hit the ice with Hades, seeing it didn’t crack and smiled.  “Getting better.  I’ll have to try it out on Creed again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you be trying out on Diskenth again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train turned his gun on the speaker, knowing by the voice that it was Sephiria, but wanted to have a bit of fun with her.  Sephiria pulled out Christ and blocked the bullet he shot at her head, her movements so fast the cat barely saw them.  Train didn’t waste a second as he launched three sheets of ice around her which Number One was easily able to avoid as she leapt into the air and behind the gunman.  Train turned around quickly and blocked a slice from the woman that was aimed for the back of his head, then smiled cheekily at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <b>much</b>
  <span> better than training with some lame logs!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at the cat, then pushed herself away, sheathing her sword to signal she was done playing with him.  “Why not train with Creed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned, the few seconds of forgetting Creed wasn’t there gone as the leader of Chronos gave him a harsh reminder.  “He’s not here.  He needed to step out to finish an errand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria gave him a strange look, as if she didn’t believe him.  “What kind of… errand?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “Shouldn’t you know that?  Don’t you always have someone following him?  Following us?”  Seeing the woman wasn’t in the mood for his antics, he shrugged his shoulders and decided to start cleaning up the mess he made from his training.  “I’m not sure what he’s doing, but I have a feeling it has something to do with my birthday.  He’s being awfully secretive about it and Creed does </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> keep secrets from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him.  “Are you sure about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train narrowed his eyes a little at the woman, squatting down next to a pile of ashes that used to be the log that was Shiki as he spoke to her.  “Yes.  I’m sure.  I trust Creed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria was quiet for a minute, watching as the Black Cat used his wind abilities to scoop up the ashes and toss them with another pile that was against the house.  “Do you trust Creed because of your feelings for him, or because you genuinely trust him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t like the way she said that, so he stopped what he was doing for a minute and turned fully towards her.  “The two of those go hand in hand.  I wouldn’t have feelings for him if I didn’t trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria kept her face stern as she spoke.  “So, you’re not going even to try to cover up your affections for him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned, realizing he had spoken a bit too instinctively, but knowing there was also no point in hiding it completely.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Although, I guess this means Lin hasn’t told her everything we’ve talked about.  I’m sure she meets with him every time after I leave to find out what we were talking about, but I guess if she’s asking, he’s keeping his mouth shut about my personal life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That comforted Train a little, but he knew it didn’t matter much now since he had pretty much confirmed Sephiria’s thoughts.  “I’m… still figuring it out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria didn’t believe him.  “It seems to me like you </span>
  <b>have</b>
  <span> figured it out, but you’re just not willing to say it out loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at her, then shrugged his shoulders and went back to cleaning up their yard.  “Whatever…  What do you want, Sephiria?  I know you're busy, so you wouldn’t stop by just to say hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria nodded and pulled out an envelope, walking over to Train and dropping it in front of him.  Train looked at the envelope, then up at Number One with a confused look on his face.  “What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stepped away from him and crossed her arms behind her back.  “It’s pictures of Creed leaving a mansion and entering a strange car.  We haven’t been able to figure out what he’s doing, but he always leaves with an envelope full of money.  We know this because he always takes the car to the music school and he pays the driver with the cash inside.”  She sighed as she watched Train blink at her.  “I knew Creed was gone today which is why I came to see you.  I wanted to confront you with this to see if you knew what it was about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “You’re stalking us that badly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria frowned a little.  “You know it’s my job.  Answer the question: Do you know why Creed would be leaving a mansion with an envelope full of money almost every week?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart freeze a little, but was surprised at how little apprehensiveness he was feeling towards his silver friend.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about and I know it has nothing to do with whatever he’s doing now.  If it did, he would have told me he was going to the music school.  Also, as I stated before, I trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria locked eyes with him, making sure the cat saw the seriousness of her face.  “Just look at the pictures and tell me what you gather from it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes and opened the envelope, taking out the pictures and frowning at what he saw.  Sephiria was right, they were pictures of Creed walking out of a rather extravagant looking black car and walking into a large mansion.  There were also pictures of his companion leaving the same mansion, slipping an envelope in his jacket, and stepping back into the same car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he dressed so nicely?”  One of the first things he noticed was how dressed up Creed was.  He then thought back to the moment they shared in the recital hall and how Creed had been dressed.  “He was dressed a bit too nicely then as well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t question it at the time since he always seems to dress nicely, but… it was a bit over the top.  Even for him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria heard Train’s mumbled words and pushed for more information.  “When?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gave her an evil look, then shoved the pictures back into the envelope, dropping it back on the ground haphazardly, and went back to gathering the debris scattered around the yard.  “Why don’t you ask Creed about this?  I have no idea what these pictures mean.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria sighed.  “Because if it has something to do with the Apostles, he won’t say anything.  I wanted to see if you knew anything first before I confronted him.  And then maybe we could confront him together.  He might be more honest if you’re there as well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes.  “And you want me as backup in case he flips out and attacks you?”  He growled at the woman’s strong look, knowing he hit the nail on the head.  “I may not know what he’s doing, but I’m </span>
  <b>positive</b>
  <span> it has nothing to do with the Apostles.  I would have noticed by now if he was still in contact with them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Creed wouldn’t rejoin them.  He wouldn’t have gone through all the trouble of leaving them and fighting them to find me if he was.  He also wouldn’t have protected Sven and Eve when he first left if he planned on going back to them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much are you with Creed?”  Sephiria asked, pryingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed in frustration and looked up at the sky, ignoring the few drops that fell against his face.  “Pretty much all the time.  Even when he’s at the music school, I’m there to keep him company.  And since I know you </span>
  <b>have</b>
  <span> to know every detail about our lives, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed every night as well.  So I know he’s not sneaking out at night either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria didn’t sound convinced as she spoke.  “You don’t think it’s possible for him to sneak out without you knowing?  You’re a pretty heavy sleeper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train wanted to scream at her, but held back.  “Yeah, but I’m also the Black Cat.  I would have noticed.”  He thought about all the mornings he woke up to Creed’s caressing fingers and loving lips, smiling slightly as he spoke.  “Creed’s not leaving at night.  I’m sure of it.  He wouldn’t miss any chance to lay next to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephira frowned at the cat’s loving look, knowing he wasn’t going to like her next question, but she had to ask it.  “You’re sure this isn’t all an act to lull you into a false sense of security?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his entire body light on fire with a fury he hadn’t felt in a while, turning a virulent glare on his former leader.  “Are you suggesting Creed’s feelings for me are duplicitous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria kept her calm, knowing that look Train was giving her all too well and knowing she needed to be careful before he snapped at her.  She knew he’d never kill her, but he wouldn’t hesitate to attack her or break their alliance.  “That’s not what I’m saying…  I’m saying he might be trying to seduce you again for both his own selfish purposes and for the Apostles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his body spark with electricity, knowing that wasn’t a good thing to be doing if it started to rain more, but he couldn’t help himself.  The idea of Creed using him was ludicrous.  Even when he was lying to him about Saya, he </span>
  <b>never </b>
  <span>used Train.  There was never a moment in their entire relationship, whether they were friends, enemies, or lovers, did Creed </span>
  <b>ever</b>
  <span> try to take advantage of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s not a doubt in my mind.  Sephiria is barking up the wrong tree here.  I’m sure if she talked to Creed, he’d have a reasonable explanation.  Creed wouldn’t betray me…  Not again.  Not after we’ve gotten so close again.  It’s all he’s ever wanted.  He wouldn’t risk throwing it away again.  Not for anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to think about what you’re saying carefully, Number One…  When we were in Chronos, did you </span>
  <b>ever</b>
  <span> see Creed trying to manipulate or use me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria locked eyes with the Black Cat’s aggressively sparking ones.  “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded, knowing he had to control his rage, but finding it difficult with the woman questioning what he had with Creed.  “And do you really think he’d go </span>
  <b>this far</b>
  <span> to try and trick me?  To trick all of us?  Do you really think he would have offered to sacrifice himself to save Lin if his overall goal was to kill him anyway?  You and I both know if there was ever a chance to get rid of Lin and still keep me by his side without him looking suspicious, that would have been it.  Not to mention he was under that… </span>
  <b>thing’s</b>
  <span> spell.  Creed would </span>
  <b>never</b>
  <span> willingly create a beast that could control him.  He hates being controlled and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria listened to each of his words, knowing it was true, but still not willing to accept that as the facts so readily.  “Creed is also an excellent actor.  Always has been.  That’s why he was always the one to go into the more personal missions that required interactions with people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes and heard thunder rumbling in the background, not sure if that was from his rage or from the storm he could tell was just around the corner.  “That’s bullshit and you know it.  You know he wants nothing to do with the Apostles.  You saw how happy he got when you told him we could be free of both them and Chronos.”  The cat turned back to his clean up, hoping that would distract him from his rage, but continued speaking to Sephiria.  “It’s not an act, Sephiria.  Creed’s not faking anything.  He’s happy.  I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria watched as Train began to calm himself down, most likely with the thought of Creed and sighed as he pulled out an umbrella from the large jacket pocket of her coat.  “If you’re so sure of it, will you talk to him?  Let us know what he says?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed, trying to fill his mind with images of him and Creed laying next to each other in order to keep himself from sparking with electricity.  The rain was starting to come down a bit harder now, and he didn’t want to get shocked.  “I still don’t understand why you don’t speak to him yourself.  If we’re truly allies, you need to be able to talk to him by yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria nodded.  “Agreed, but if you’re really this convinced, then I can’t allow the issue to continue taking up more of my time.  There’s still a lot to be done at Chronos headquarters and this sounds like something you can handle on your own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train growled a little, then took a deep breath and tried to imagine what Creed’s arms felt like around him.  “Then why isn’t just my word enough?  If you know I’m so convinced, why isn’t my gut instinct enough to comfort your fears?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stared at him for a second, the rain lightly splashing against her umbrella as she spoke.  “Because…  I want to know what his story is.  I want to know what he has to say to see if it makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train clenched his fists slightly, then took another breath before he spoke.  “How quickly you’ve changed what you need from me...  What happened to us doing it </span>
  <b>together</b>
  <span>?  What happened to wanting backup in case he turns on us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria looked down at Train, noting how hard he was working to keep himself calm, most likely because he didn’t want to be surrounded by electricity when the rain got heavier.  It upset her a bit to know how quickly he was willing to turn on her for Creed.  Especially after everything he had done to the Black Cat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman held back a sigh as she spoke.  “Perhaps…  I was a bit harsh.  Maybe he’ll feel more comfortable speaking the truth if it’s just you.  If you’re right and it has nothing to do with the Apostles---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“---It doesn’t.”  Train added quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Then him knowing there’s still a part of me that doesn’t trust him might hurt our alliance.  And above all else I wish to keep that intact and strong.”  Sephiria felt the rain falling harder, but ignored it in favor of the Black Cat, not wanting to leave on such a sour note.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train laughed bitterly.  “And what makes you think I won’t tell him?  I tell him everything.  </span>
  <b>We</b>
  <span> tell each other everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria glared at him a little.  “Clearly you don’t tell each other </span>
  <b>everything</b>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train returned her glare and heard another roll of thunder in the distance.  “Watch it, Number One…  I’d hate to ruin whatever alliance we have with each other…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria changed her glare into a more stern look, as if she were simply giving orders to a number instead of scolding a man she saw as a brother.  “You don’t want to break our alliance any more than I do.  I’m sure you know how much you need us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train growled again.  “And </span>
  <b>you </b>
  <span>know how much you need Creed and me…”  He watched the ashes he didn’t clean turn into mud and knowing it was pointless now.  “And if you care so much about keeping us on your good side, then you need to trust Creed…  Like, I thought you did...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria let out a long, heavy sigh.  “Perhaps I should, and maybe I do, but you know what my job is, Heartnet.  You know I can’t let something like this go.  I </span>
  <b>have</b>
  <span> to question it.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you should talk to Creed.”  Train said again, getting tired of repeating himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria held back a frustrated sigh as she spoke.  “I already told you why I didn’t.  That should be enough.”  Seeing Train was not responding to that statement, she tried a different approach.  “I trust you to get the truth out of him and I trust you to tell whether or not it </span>
  <b>is</b>
  <span> the truth.  The Elders don’t know about this and I won’t tell them unless it is necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should trust Creed too…  You shouldn’t need my word in order to believe him...”  Train could feel her stern look boring into his back, so he nodded his head in understanding, but he did it a bit too contentiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least she didn’t tell the Elders.  I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> they don’t trust me or Creed and if they found this out, they would have ordered her to kill him without question.  I guess that means she wasn’t completely lying and trusts him at least a little.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed.  “Anything else?”  He saw her shake her head out of the corner of his eye and then turned back around.  “Then I suggest you leave before I can no longer control how angry I am right now and I say or do something I’m going to regret later…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stared at him for a moment before addressing that statement.  “What exactly do you think you’ll say or do that you might regret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train threw his hands in the air, not able to restrain his frustration anymore. He knew the next sound of thunder he heard came from him, but he didn’t care.  “I don’t know, Sephiria!  And I don’t know what you expect me to say!  You just admitted to me you still don’t totally trust Creed.  How else am I supposed to take that?”  He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  “I thought we were on the same side…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria stared at his back.  “We are.  I’m simply following orders.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train scoffed and rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, okay.”  He glanced at the pictures he dropped on the ground.  “Thanks for not telling the Elders, I guess.  I’ll talk to Creed and </span>
  <b>we</b>
  <span> will let you know the truth.  Together.  Because that’s what allies and partners do.  They talk to each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria waited for a second, hoping Train would say something a bit more reassuring than that before she left.  When she saw that he wasn’t, she added one last thing.  “I hope this doesn’t harm the relationship we’ve begun repairing between us.”  She turned away.  “Keep the pictures.  They’re copies anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sephiria was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving Train to sit by himself in the rain.  His eyes widened as he realized he didn’t ask her about Chronos food again, and turned around quickly in hopes she was still there.  He cursed and stood up quickly, looking down at the pictures he left on the ground before growling and walking away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, Creed…  What the hell are you up to?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As mad as he was at Sephiria, he was a bit peeved at Creed too.  Even though he knew the photos had nothing to do with the Apostles, it was still a secret his companion was keeping from him and he thought they had an unspoken agreement to never keep anything from each other again.  Train had been open with him about everything and he was hoping it was the same for Creed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But, I guess it isn’t…  And I guess I’m not better since I’m not being totally open with him either.  After all, I haven’t told him how I feel about him…  And that’s a pretty big secret to keep.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his fists again and stormed off to the house, dripping wet and angry for so many reasons.  He was angry with himself for losing his cool so quickly in front of her and for forgetting to ask Sephiria a question he had been meaning to inquire about again for a while.  He was angry with Sephiria for not trusting Creed, and he was angry with Creed for keeping another secret from him.  It worried him, since that was what broke them up in the first place, and Train really didn’t want that to happen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to distance myself from him again.  Not when we were rebuilding what we used to have…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damnit…”  He muttered as he turned back around to pick up the photos he left on the ground, shoving them inside his jacket so they wouldn’t get any more wet than they already were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I still need to bring up the subject of Chronos food with her at some point, but now I’m so angry at her I don’t want to see her again.  At least not until I calm down and talk to Creed about what’s really been going on with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that whatever Creed was doing had nothing to do with the Apostles.  However, he also had no idea what it could possibly be about, but the fact that he was leaving the mansion with money worried him.  While he knew Creed wouldn’t kill or hurt anyone even for money, that didn’t mean there weren’t </span>
  <b>other</b>
  <span> things he wouldn’t do for money.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been buying some food I know is a bit pricey and has been lenient with the amount of waste we’ve created while Sven loses his mind over it.  He even bought us a microwave long before Sven thought we could afford one and yet, we’re still managing to recover.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had been on Train’s mind for quite some time.  Creed was always really good with money, even when they had a lot of it while they were running the Apostles, so him being so free with his spending when they were supposed to be frugal didn’t make sense.  Sephiria’s pictures confirm what Train had already been thinking which was yet another reason why he was positive his friend’s secret had nothing to do with the Apostles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s doing something to get extra cash, but… what that something is I have no idea.  Who could he possibly know that lives in a mansion and will give him money?  And what would they be giving him money for?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he stepped into the house, he stopped, his hand on the door as a thought occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he… sleeping with a rich person for money…?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought bothered Train almost more than the idea of Creed sneaking out to see the Apostles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why does that bother me so much?  I know how I feel about him, but it’s not like we’re together.  I don’t have a right to get mad at him for sleeping with someone else.  It’s not that’s technically cheating… is it?  And even if it is, who am I to throw stones?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew they were just having fun, but he also knew how he felt about Creed.   Realizing that, he knew it was stupid to question why it bothered him.  Even though he knew they weren’t together and Creed was welcomed to sleep with whoever he wanted, that didn’t make Train feel any better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this how Creed felt when I was with Lin?  Did he hurt this much?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and gripped the door knob a little tighter.  That was another stupid question.  He knew how hurt Creed was when he was in a relationship with Lin.  He also knew with all the almost moments he and Creed had, it made sense that the swordsman would go seaking off to fulfill himself elsewhere.  He admitted to Train years ago that everyone he slept with other than the Black Cat was to get his sexual desires out so he wouldn’t force them onto Train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And… I guess it makes sense that he wouldn’t tell me and that someone was paying him for it…  He’s an attractive guy and he’s certainly </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>good</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> at it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shook his head to rid himself of the dirty thoughts he knew were about to arise.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not right to say he’s cheating on me or to demand he doesn’t sleep with anyone else.  If he is, I know it’s because I’m still keeping him at somewhat of a distance.  I can’t imagine how much it must hurt him.  Wait, am I forgiving him before I even have a change to accuse him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew it hurt him as well and he was hoping he’d be able to give into both of their desires soon, but for now, he couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If this is true… maybe I shouldn’t try to convince him to stop.  Like I just told myself, I have no right to tell him what he can and can’t do with his sexual life.  But, I still need to talk to him.  Just in case I’m wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train nodded and turned the door knob, praying that the man he loved wasn’t prostituting himself and hoping he was wrong about the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stepped into the house, his thoughts were cut off by Kyoko who was suddenly in his face, wrapping her arms possessively around his neck.  “KURO-SAMA!  You're wet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed in annoyance and pushed the girl off.  “That’s what happens when you train in the rain...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve over heard what he was saying from her spot on the couch in the common room and addressed him without lifting her head from her book.  “Creed’s not going to be happy to hear that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sent her a glare.  “Creed doesn’t have to know about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve glanced through the window that led to the kitchen to see the cat’s glare.  “And what’s to stop me from telling him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Traigh shrugged his shoulder and pushed the teen girl aside again as he stepped out of the kitchen.  “Nothing.  But I know he’ll get over it, so I guess I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve eyed him curiously.  “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train tried to give her a kind smile as he walked down the hall towards his room.  “Nothing.  I’m gonna get changed out of these wet clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I tell them Sephiria was here?  And that she found something that makes her not trust Creed?  Sven just started trusting him, I don’t want to give him a reason to be skeptical of his change again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked down the hall, he sighed and decided not to let them know about the conversation he had with Number One for yet.  Not at least until he had a chance to talk to Creed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven stepped out of his room and nearly bumped into Train who dramatically spun to the side to avoid him, making the older man roll his eyes and smack the cat’s back as the gunman slid away from him.  “Where’s Creed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders and turned around just before he reached his room so he could answer Sven.  “Dunno.  And he’s not answering his phone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve noted the bit of melancholy in Train’s voice and frowned.  “Is that what you’re upset about, Train?  His phone is probably just dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded his head in agreement as he sat in a chair next to the bio-girl.  “That’s the only reason I can think of why he wouldn’t answer your calls.  He </span>
  <b>always</b>
  <span> answers when you call.  No matter what he’s doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train noticed the grimace on Sven’s face, knowing the man was remembering all of the times when Creed was in the middle of a sweep and ignored it in favor of answering a call from Train.  The cat blinked down the hall at his friends.  “I’m not worried…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you are.  I can hear it in your voice.”  Eve’s monotone voice did not change as she spoke, nor did she look away from her book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned.  “Since when are you analyzing people’s voices, Lil’ Princess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve shrugged her shoulders.  “Since you started hiding your emotions about Creed.  You left me no choice, Train.  Truthfully, it’s your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train narrowed his eyes at her.  “I fail to see how it’s my fault…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve turned a page, but did not change her demeanor or tone of voice.  “Maybe if you were more open, I wouldn’t have to find another way to understand what you’re thinking.  Also, your eyes give away your true feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train stepped away from his door, ignoring Sven as he laughed and focusing on the bio-girl.  “You don’t need to know what I’m thinking at all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve glanced at him quickly.  “Yes, I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train furrowed his brow.  “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve blinked at him.  “Because we’re friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled brightly and clutched his heart.  “Awww, Lil’ Princess!  That’s so sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve turned back to her book as she spoke her next words.  “We’re also sweeper partners.  Whenever your head isn’t in the game, which it almost never is, I need to understand why so we can fix it and finish the mission.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped and pointed a finger at her.  “STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve shrugged her shoulders and Sven snickered, but Kyoko was the one to speak.  “Kuro-sama, were you talking to someone outside?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked at the teen girl, then at Train who seemed to be at a loss for words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, what should I tell them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was bad enough to know Sephiria didn’t fully trust Creed, but he </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> didn’t want the people his companion saw as family to turn against him.  But, he also didn’t know if they would.  He was pretty sure Eve wouldn’t and Kyoko agreed with literally anything Train said, but Sven was a different story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t even fully trust Nica and the others.  Would he really turn on Creed so quickly?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train wasn’t sure of the answer to that question, but he did know he had been silent for too long, so he needed to say something.  “Yeah, I was talking to Sephiria.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Half truths are better than full lies, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven blinked and sat up in his chair, his relaxed demeanor changing almost immediately.  “Sephiria?  What did she want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair.  “She was just updating me on Lin.  Don’t worry, he’s fine, but she told me he needs another day before I can visit him again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven seemed to buy his lie as he nodded and sat back in his chair.  “Whew…  I thought it was going to be something serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve gave Train a strange look, but decided not to question him further.  She figured if he was lying about his conversation with Number One, he must have had his reasons.  “It’s getting late.  Is Creed going to be back for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned and felt his heart sink a little, pulling his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the slight wetness on its screen and sighed when he saw what time it was.  “He said he was… but at least rate I think we’re going to be on our own for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve rolled her eyes at the cat.  “That’s not what you’re really worried about.  You’re worried something happened to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at her, angry that she was so easily able to read his mind all the sudden.  “That’s not an unreasonable fear to have, is it?  Not with the Apostles still causing a muck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded and sighed.  “That’s true, but…  I think Sephiria would have said something if that was the case.  She’s probably still following him more closely than the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked at Sven and smiled a little, feeling a bit more at ease with the green man’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s true…  The conversation we had is proof enough of that.  If Chronos is stalking him to a secret mansion, they’ll absolutely be following him on a secret errand.  And there’s no way Sephiria wouldn’t tell me if he was kidnapped or worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the way she spoke insinuated that while she knew he wasn’t going to be home, she didn’t know where he was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe she did and she just wanted me to think he was doing something sketchy.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train dug his fingers into the palm of his hand tightly at that thought, then shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t get angry all over again.  There could be other reasons she didn’t seem to know what his errand was either.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train tried to think of other reasons she wouldn’t have said anything about where Creed was.  It was possible whoever was following him simply hadn’t reported back yet.  After all, Creed wasn’t back yet, so it stood to reason that they were still following him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, if that’s the case, then there is still the chance that something </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>did</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> happen to Creed and Sephiria doesn’t know about it yet.  If it was a weak enough eraser, they wouldn’t be able to take on the Apostles on their own…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s relief that Creed was okay quickly disappeared, but before he could panic, Sven spoke again.  “Well, wherever he is, it’s getting late.  I don’t know what to do about dinner…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, KYOKO KNOWS!  Let’s order pizza!”  Kyok was raising her hand as she spoke, as if she was going to be called on to share her idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven glared at her.  “No way.  We don’t have the money for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve put her book down so she could talk to her guardian.  “Actually we do.  I checked the bank account today.  We’re actually almost back to comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven blinked at her.  “We’ve never been ‘comfortable’ before…  Where is that extra money coming from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train bit his tongue and turned back around so he could change his clothes.  “I’m gonna get changed and then go look for Creed.  The storm is getting worse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven was about to protest what Train said before Kyoko spoke again.  “Kyoko will call for pizza!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven jumped out of his chair to stop her.  “NO YOU WON’T!  We have plenty of food in the house!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko laughed and leapt away from Sven.  “But we don’t have </span>
  <b>pizza</b>
  <span> and Kyoko wants pizza!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza does sound good, Sven.  It’s been a while since we’ve had it.”  Eve opened her book back up, her voice dry as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven frowned at her.  “Not you too, Eve…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko beamed at her tutor.  “See?  Even Sensei Eve agrees!  KURO-SAMA, DO YOU WANT PIZZA?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train voice was muffled since he was in his room, but the rest of them could still hear him.  “Don’t care!  Do whatever you want!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven was about to yell at Train to disagree with the idea since he knew Kyoko would change her mind if he said he didn’t want to order out, but his words were cut off as the door opened.  Kyoko, Sven, and Eve all turned towards the door, seeing a soaking wet Creed standing there, two boxes of pizza in one hand, two dozen red roses in the other, and a large bag hanging from his wrist.  He also looked rather worn out and tired, as if the errand he had to run had been more exhausting than he intended it to be.  They were all too distracted by his physical appearance, the large bouquet of roses, and the pizza to notice he also had an instrument strapped to his back and wrapped in plastic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko beamed happily and jumped from her seat and over to Creed, grabbing the food from him and bringing it to the dining table.  “Thank you, Creed-sama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven blinked at Creed, about to say something but was interrupted by Eve as she turned to look behind the couch and down the hallway in the direction the cat had gone.  “Train, Creed’s home.”  The girl looked at the flowers Creed held.  “Those are for Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled at her and nodded.  “Early birthday present.  I also wanted to apologize for coming home late.  My phone’s been dead so I couldn’t talk to him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve nodded proudly, happy to have her thoughts confirmed as correct.  “And the pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at the girl.  “I knew I wasn’t going to have time to cook, but I still wanted to feed everyone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven narrowed his eyes at the silver man.  “We could have made something.  There’s plenty of food in the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders and placed the bag he was holding down so he could slip off his shoes.  “I know, but as I said, it was getting late.  Besides, it’s been a while since we ordered out and our money is better than you realize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven sighed.  “Eve and Kyoko said the same things…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled sweetly at him.  “Then don’t worry about it.”  As he hung his jacket on the rack next to the door and slipped the ukulele off his back as he frowned at his friends.  “Where’s Train?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyoko was the one to answer between her large bites of food.  “Getting changed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed made a strange look, not sure why Train would be changing so late at night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like he owns pajamas or anything.  Much to my heart’s content, he sleeps mostly naked and I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he wouldn’t come out here like that with Kyoko around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and decided not to question it as he made his way past his friends and towards the hall.  He stopped when he saw his beloved entering the room, rubbing his hair with a towel which confused Creed even more.  “Did you take another shower, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gave the silver man a strangled look and spoke with a slightly shaky voice.  “Yes…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”  Eve said from the couch, not bothering to look back at either of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned.  “Then why is your hair wet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at Eve, then looked back at Creed.  “I left something outside and got caught in the storm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also a lie.”  Eve stated again, turning a page in her book slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at her again which Creed ignored in favor of addressing his Kitten.  “Train… were you training in the rain alone again…?  I don’t care if you don’t feel the cold like normal people, you can still get sick!  Go dry off before you catch a cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train had a stubborn face and crossed his arms against his chest, towel resting uselessly on top of his head.  “I already did.  And so what if I was?  </span>
  <b>Your</b>
  <span> hair's wet too.  You should have brought an umbrella with you, Mr. Always Prepared for the Worse Case Scenario.  You are the one who was gone all day and clearly got drenched in the storm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed at his love.  “I’m sorry, Train.  I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.  My phone has been dead, see?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train caught the phone that was thrown at him, then rolled his eyes and threw it back.  “You don’t need to show me your phone for me to believe you that it was dead.  I just wish I knew where you were so I could have found you before the Apostles did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled warmly at his love, stepping closer to him and caressing his cheek gently.  “I’d never let them take me away from you, Train.  You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt himself blush and was unable to resist smiling back at the man despite the childish stubborn anger he was still feeling.  “That wouldn’t have mattered if they killed you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed and handed Train the roses.  “Just shut up, take these, and shove your beautiful face full of pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train tried to frown, but couldn’t the moment he saw the roses.  It was the first time in a long time Creed had given him flowers, and he felt all the anger he had been feeling earlier subside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I stay mad at him?  I just found out he’s been hiding a secret and that secret may be something that hurts me, even though I have no right to be hurt by it.  I have </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>every</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> right to be mad at him for staying out so late by himself, but all I want to do it is kiss him and tell him it's okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his loving thoughts, he did not take the flowers.  Instead, Train tried to respond to Creed’s statement, but the silver lean pulled him closer to his chest and kissed him gently on the forehead.  “Come on, Train.  I know you must be hungry.  Just go eat and you can be mad at me later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Train tried to frown, but found the gesture to be impossible with how loving the man was looking at him.  Instead, he sighed and took Creed’s hand so he could lead him down the hall.  “First, we need to talk about something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked at his beloved, shocked Train was choosing to talk over eating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It must be important if he wants to do that instead of having dinner.  Unless he’s deciding to finally let me make love to him again and can’t wait any longer…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked and licked his lips, following his cat willingly at that thought.  “Eve, can you place that bag in your room please?  The one wrapped in the plastic bag as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve watched them walk away, then sighed.  “I thought I was going to get them into a fight with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven frowned at her.  “You </span>
  <b>wanted</b>
  <span> them to fight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eve shrugged her shoulders, closed her book, then stood so she could do as Creed requested.  “Only because I know their fights never last long anyway.  I really just wanted to annoy Train.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven chuckled then stood as well to get food before the teen girl ate it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Creed closed the door behind him, he wrapped his arm around his beloved’s back and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  Train yelped at the sudden contact, then found himself returning the kiss despite the talk he knew they needed to have.  He wrapped his arms around Creed’s neck to deepen their embrace, but as soon as he felt the silver man’s hand leave his back and slide under his shirt, Train pulled away and grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that all you ever think about?”  Train narrowed his eyes at him, holding Creed still so he wouldn’t continue to assault his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pouted at his love.  “Only because you keep letting me get so close then cut me off.  It’s starting to get painful, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and rolled his eyes.  “Don’t know why… sounds like you might have an outlet...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked at his beloved as he stepped away and sat on his bed.  “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned and patted the spot next to him for Creed to sit.  “Nothing.  Just, keep it in your pants, Creed.  Like I said, we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed at his beloved’s sour tone, not sure what they were going to talk about, but having a feeling whatever it was hurt Train.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t seem to be mad that I’m home late or that I wasn’t answering his calls.  What could he be mad about?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you really are choosing to talk over eating?”  Seeing the serious look on his cat’s face, he nodded and took a seat next to Train, the roses still in his hand as he spoke.  “In that case it must be serious.  What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his slowly dying hair.  “Creed, Seph----”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words were cut off as Creed shoved the roses in his face once more.  Train blinked at the silver man’s smiling face, his heart beating fast at the doting look his companion gave him.  “I can tell when you’re stressed out, Train.  You only run your fingers through her hair when you’re upset, so before you can get mad at me again for being late, please take these and remember how much I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train knew Creed was smiling at the light tint of pink his cheeks must have turned and he sighed as he took the flowers.  “Where the hell did you even find a place that sells flowers this late at night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled and moved himself so he was a little closer to Train, placing his hand on his beloved’s knee gently.  “While I was walking to the bus, I found a florist shop run by a very kind young lady.  I was able to sweet talk my way in pretty easily.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt his heart sink a little at that and he placed the flowers behind him on the bed, no longer wanting to look at them.  “I guess you always have been a smooth talker…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at the bitter tone of voice his Kitten used.  “Yes, that’s true, but… you know it doesn’t mean anything unless I’m talking to you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed.  “You didn’t have to go through all that trouble Creed.  I would have preferred you gotten home safely sooner than get flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed still wasn’t sure why Train seemed so upset.  He knew he might be a bit angry at how late he was, but he also thought he’d get over it rather quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>always</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> gets over his anger over stupid things easily.  He’s not one to hold a grudge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed reached out with his other hand to cup Train’s cheek and turn his love so he was facing him.  The silver man nuzzled his face close to Train’s, smiling reverently and giving him the most devoted look he could so his beloved knew how sorry he was.  “It wasn’t trouble at all, Train.  Nothing is when it concerns you.  I’d blow up the moon if you told me you wanted a rock from it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s heart quivered wildly in his chest and he had to pull away slightly to prevent himself from kissing Creed.  “You’d destroy the planet if you did that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed shrugged his shoulders and moved his face closer to Train’s again.  “I wouldn’t destroy it.  Just create some weather issues.  But, a few tsunamis is nothing to me if it means you’ll bless me with even the smallest of your ethereal smiles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train felt Creed’s lips brush against his as he spoke and knew he was going to cave if he didn’t move away.  To do that, he reminded himself of what he needed to talk to his companion about and the resentment seemed to be enough to persuade him to move away a little bit, making the silver man’s hand fall off his knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I might not be the only one he’s kissing with those lips.  Even if he is only doing it for money and I don’t have a right to tell him what he can and can’t do with his body…  I don’t like it and I don’t have to keep kissing him.  Especially if he’s getting it from somewhere else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sweet talk may work on innocent people, but it’s not going to work on me.”  Train pulled his head out of Creed’s grip and looked away from his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least not right now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked in bewilderment at his beloved, his heart beginning to slowly crack when Train turned away from him.  However, what hurt the most was the pain Train had in his voice.  Creed reached out again to try and comfort his love, but Train pulled his shoulder away which made the swordsman feel like crying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train… wha----”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train slapped a large envelope on Creed’s lap, making the silver man jump a little bit at his cat’s sudden movement.  He stared at the envelope, then back up at Train.  “What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t bother to turn around as he spoke.  “You tell me.  Just open it and look.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at his beloved, but did as he was told.  The moment he opened them and saw the pictures, he muttered a curse under his breath and began sputtering apologies.  “I-I’m so sorry, Train!  I was going to tell you the truth after we had some money in our savings account.  Trust me, I don’t want to be doing this.  Anastasia set me up with this woman and the money was too good to pass up.  I’m----”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train turned around and gave him a disgusted look.  “</span>
  <b>Anastasia</b>
  <span> set you up with her?!  Why would she do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed blinked at his love, shocked that Train was as upset over a few piano playing gigs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew he’d be mad, but that look in his eyes makes me feel like he’s going to punch me in the face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...She knew about the fire and our money issues…  She’s been paying me for the extra help I’ve been providing at the school as well, but she couldn’t pay what we needed to help us get back on our feet…  She knew this woman who was </span>
  <b>loaded</b>
  <span> and would pay for my services…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train clenched his fist and had to fight the urge to punch Creed.  Again, he knew he didn’t have the right, but everything he was saying confirmed his dark thoughts and he didn’t know if he </span>
  <b>should</b>
  <span> control how he was feeling.  “So… you’ve been lying to me…?  Again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed winced at his beloved’s harsh words and did his best to keep staring into Train’s beautiful golden eyes that were now sparking slightly with the fury he obviously felt.  “It…  It’s not like that, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train punched the bed and gritted his teeth as he spoke.  “Then what is it like, Creed?!  Clearly, I didn’t know anything about this, so you were </span>
  <b>obviously </b>
  <span>lying to me.”  He picked up a particular picture and shoved it in Creed’s face.  “This is what you were wearing that day at the music school when you taught me Saya’s song. So, you were with… whoever the hell this person is, before you tried to seduce me in the recital hall?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pouted at his love, pushing Train’s hand away slightly so he could look at him.  “We needed the money, Train…”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long?”  Train asked and upon seeing the confused look on Creed’s face, he elaborated his question.  “How long have you been… ‘offering your services’, as you put it, to this person?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed whimpered when Train pushed his hand away again.  “...Since about a week after we left the mansion…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train did the math in his head and figured out how close that was to the time he slept with Creed and rolled his eyes.  “Oh, what perfect timing that is…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed grimaced at the angry look Train gave him when he tried to reach out to touch him again.  “I did it for our friends… for </span>
  <b>you.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train threw the photo in his face and turned away again, crossing his arms against his chest once more.  “Then do me a favor, next time you want to ambush me in the shower or molest me on the couch, go find your sugar momma instead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed cocked an eyebrow at Train’s words, slowly beginning to piece together what Train thought he was doing.  “Train… what exactly do you think I’m doing in this mansion?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at him from over his shoulder.  “What else could you </span>
  <b>possibly </b>
  <span>be doing with a rich woman for money?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed had to fight a smirk, since he was now almost positive he knew what Train was thinking.  “Just say it, Train.  Say out loud what you think I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train turned around quickly, his glare harsh and his eyes burning with a bright, electrical blue as he gripped the blankets underneath him tightly.  “You're prostituting yourself!  You’re offering sexual favors to a rich </span>
  <b>stranger</b>
  <span> for money!  You’re selling your body to some person we don’t even know!  What if this woman is part of the Apostles and is just using you?!  Did you ever think of that?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed started laughing which only made Train angerier and he made sure his friend knew it.  “WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed continued laughing for a few more seconds before grabbing Train and holding him tightly in his arms.  “Train, I’m not </span>
  <b>sleeping</b>
  <span> with this woman!  I’m playing the piano for her!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blinked as Creed rested his head on his shoulder, giving the cat nothing to look at except the wall behind his companion.  “Wh-what…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed laughed again and squeezed Train tighter, running his hand through his damp hair and down his back, hoping that would help his beloved calm down.  “Oh, Train, you’re so sweet!  You were actually </span>
  <b>jealous</b>
  <span> at the thought of me whoring myself out to some old woman!  Oh, I love you and your innocent, yet corrupt mind so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train blushed brightly from embarrassment, but felt himself beginning to relax as Creed’s lithe fingers gently slid up his shirt to caress his skin.  “Th-that’s…  That’s not what---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His words were interrupted by Creed’s lips as he pulled Train away and kissed him tenderly.  Unable to resist the feel of the other man against him, Train sighed blissfully and relaxed even further, allowing Creed to pull him against his chest and even lift his legs up so they rested on the silver man’s lap, the photos falling to the ground carelessly.  Without realizing it, one of Train’s hands brushed against Creed’s cheek and then tangled itself delicately in his damp, silver hair while his other clutched tightly to his companion’s shirt.  He moaned quietly when Creed deepened the kiss a little and leaned him back slightly, allowing the swordsman more access to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Creed pulled away, he smirked at his beloved, his eyes shining with adoration as he gazed warmly at Train’s flustered face, his Kitten’s mouth still opened as if he was waiting for Creed to kiss him again.  “Train…  How many times do I have to tell you if I can’t sleep with you, I’ll never sleep with anyone else again?  No matter how much money they’d paid me.  I’d rather wither up in a dry husk than even think about making love to someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train wasn’t sure why Creed’s kiss was able to daze him so much, but he found it difficult to gather his thoughts enough to respond.  “I just…  I just thought that…  I mean considering---”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“---Considering what, Train?  How </span>
  <b>good </b>
  <span>I am at it?”  Creed chuckled at the small glare his love gave him and caressed Train’s cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get cocky, Creed…”  Train muttered, but he knew his face betrayed the sour tone he was trying to use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed’s smirk changed from a loving one to a lewd one as his hand wandered down Train’s cheek to his chest, then his stomach, finally landing at the rim of his beloved’s pants as he fingered the fabric subtly.  “What happened to phrasing, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t give his love time to answer as he latched his lips back onto Train’s and dove his tongue in as deep as it would go.  When he felt his cat return the kiss, Creed laid him down against the bed, sliding his love’s legs off his lap so Train was flat on the mattress, making sure his lips never left his Kitten’s and careful not to crush the roses that were next to them.  Once he knew Train was comfortable, Creed wrapped his legs around either side of his beloved, one hand working at Train’s pants, the other leaning against the pillow for support.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed moaned enthusiastically when he felt Train’s hands pull tightly at his drying hair, signaling to the silver man his Kitten was ready for whatever he wanted to do.  However, before he made his lustful desires a reality, he needed to poke fun at Train just a bit more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pulled away from the kiss, but kept his hand working at Train’s pants as he spoke.  “It’s flattering to know you think my body and sexual services are worth money.  How much did you think I was getting paid to sleep with that old hag?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train glared at him, but returned the kiss Creed gave him before he pulled away again.  “It was an </span>
  <b>old </b>
  <span>woman?  Then no wonder you didn’t want to sleep with her.  You certainly have a type.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at Train, distracted enough by his love’s words that his hand stopped undoing his zipper.  “I have a type?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders.  “I mean, you talk about how beautiful I am all the time.  I think that classifies as a type.  I was kind of thinking whoever it was must have looked like me and that’s how you were able to keep… at it, so to speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed narrowed his eyes knowingly at his beloved and leaned back a little, staring down at Train as his cat gave him a cheeky smirk.  “Are you just saying this to fish for compliments, or to get under my skin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train shrugged his shoulders again.  “Dealers choice, I guess.  But when do I ever pass up an opportunity to annoy you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed could no longer keep the frown on his face as Train’s golden eyes began to sparkle with bits of red and orange, shining mischievously at him which made Creed groan longingly.  “Damnit, Train.  Stop being so beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Train could say anything else, Creed wrapped his lips around his neck and began sucking at his skin hungrily.  Train moaned loudly and pulled Creed closer to his chest, bucking his hips slightly in anticipation as he felt the swordsman’s fingers once again trying to unzip his pants.  Once he did, Creed didn’t waste a moment longer as he slid his hand under his clothes, taking a solid hold of his member as he nibbled at Train’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt his body catch on fire as Train moaned his name, then licked his jawline before pulling back to ask another question.  “Does this mean you forgive me, Train?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped when Creed moved his hand back and forth between his legs, nodding his head rapidly as the silver man began delicately kissing his neck.  “Yes…  But, you’re not giving us that money anymore.  If you insist on playing for her, then you should put it aside so you can buy yourself a new piano or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed groaned and pulled away from Train, making sure his love saw the tired look on his face.  “I knew you’d say that…  That’s why I kept it a secret.  I really don’t need a piano, Train.  I’m at the school enough that I have time to practice there.  An instrument that size in this small room will just take up space.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train tried to roll his eyes, but Creed’s hand gripped around his hardening member which made it impossible for him to continue with his previous thoughts.  Creed trailed his kisses down Train’s ear to his collarbone, outlining the muscles with his lips there as he stopped moving his hand back and forth between his love’s legs so he could trace it lightly a few times with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> a piano, Train.  All I want is </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>.  All I want to provide for you and make you happy.  And not just you, everyone else as well.  I want to help us recover from the fire and get back on our feet.  I want us to be comfortable so we can spend more time embracing like this instead of us working extra sweeps to make money…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train purred as Creed’s fingers continued tracing his shaft, goosebumps running down his body when he felt the silver man’s lips waft gently against his bare skin.  He moved his fingers from Creed’s hair to his shirt, slipping his fingers underneath the fabric so he could tickle his companion’s back delicately.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s voice was filled with a loving warmth as he spoke.  “We don’t need you to whore out your piano playing for some old rich woman to help us recover and we don’t need you to provide for us.  We can take care of ourselves and we’ll recover in time.  So, unless you </span>
  <b>want</b>
  <span> to keep performing for her, then just stop it all together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed grimaced slightly at the thought of playing for that woman, but was quickly able to lose the image of the hag as he felt Train’s breath wash down his neck, his love’s lips brushing against his ear as he spoke and his fingers trailing up and down his spine lovingly.  “I don’t want to keep playing for her.  Every second I’m with her is time wasted.  Time that I could be spending with you.  Also, I can’t </span>
  <b>stand</b>
  <span> her salacious eyes on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train chuckled, then gasped quietly when Creed outlined the tip of his penis with his index finger.  “So, I guess I wasn’t entirely wrong then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed wanted to scoff, but found that impossible with the cute mewling sounds Train was making at his soft caresses and tender kisses.  “</span>
  <b>She</b>
  <span> wouldn’t want you to be wrong, but </span>
  <b>I </b>
  <span>am more than happy to never see her or her gaudy mansion ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train’s laugh was quickly replaced with a moan as Creed sucked lightly at the spot underneath his chin, his fingers still outlining his entire shaft delicately.  “I never thought I’d hear the words ‘gaudy mansion’ leave the mouth of Creed Diskenth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled, then pulled away slightly so Train would see his devious look.  “Is that so?  Would you also not think I would stop this loving embrace to do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pulled his hand ofrut om Train’s pants and began wiggling them around his love’s stomach, his other pinning both of the gunman’s wrists to the bed, making sure he couldn’t move as he attacked the part of his beloved’s neck he knew was ticklish.  Train cried out and tried to pull himself free, but was unable to as Creed applied as much pressure as he could against his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“STOP!  NO, I GIVE!  I GIVE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smirked and pulled his mouth away, but did not remove his hands.  “That was faster than I expected.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train caught his breath, then smiled at Creed.  “Phrasing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rolled his eyes.  “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silverette latched his lips back on to Train’s, changing his earlier gentle, elegant touches to more passionate, lascivious ones.  He was elated to feel Train matched his level of steamy devotion as he returned the kiss and dug his fingers harshly into Creed’s back.  The swordsman reached one of his hands out and fumbled at the nightstand to grab the grease he knew he was going to need in order to comfortably pleasure his Kitten.  He had a feeling Train wasn’t going to say no since he appeared to be more than relieved that Creed hadn’t been sleeping with someone else, so that moment seemed like the prime time for the silverette to push the boundaries of their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed moaned acquiescently when he heard his beloved cry out and whisper his name again as he moved his now greased hand back and forth quickly, trying to warm up Train’s body as fast as possible so he could make love to him before they were inevitably interrupted.  When he felt his love twitch underneath him and claw at his back, Creed smirked and moved his hand a little faster, nipping and sucking at his Train’s neck vigorously, cherishing every second of the moment they were sharing together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so incredible.  His tastes, his sounds, his movements.  Everything about him is just so intoxicating.  I can’t believe he thought I’d ever be able to be with someone else after he let me experience what Heaven was like…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed furrowed his brow at his thought, then pulled away to ask his beloved one more question before they continued.  “Where did you get the pictures anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train sighed in frustration as the sensations Creed gave him stopped and he was forced to remember what else had pissed him off that night.  “Sephiria stopped by to tell me.  She did it specifically when she knew you’d be gone and made it clear she didn’t trust you fully yet.  She thought you were going to meet the Apostles.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned, his heart feeling a bit heavy despite the devastatingly brilliant man that was panting enticingly beneath him.  “That… actually stings a bit…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train saw Creed’s faraway look and felt his heart break for the man he loved.  He sighed and pulled his hands away from Creed’s back and placed them on either side of his face, pulling the silverette’s head towards him slightly so their foreheads touched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat smiled at him, rubbing his thumbs against Creed’s cheeks as he spoke.  “I knew that wasn’t the case.  I knew you wouldn’t betray me like that again.  I knew there was another explanation and, in retrospect, even though I jumped to some pretty dumb conclusions, I knew there was a reasonable explanation.  There wasn’t a doubt in my mind.  Not a single second I thought she was correct.  I trust you, Creed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt Train wipe away a tear from his eye and buried his face into his beloved’s neck.  He didn’t realize he wrapped bother his arms avariciously around his Kitten’s back, holding Train as close to his body as he could, breathing in his scent as he burrowed his face as far into his cat as it could go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If Train has faith in me, that’s all that matters...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Train.”  He squeezed him tighter. “It's unfathomable how much I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train smiled and returned Creed’s hug, wanting to return his words, but still feeling like he couldn’t just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even get to talk to Sephiria about what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> wanted to talk to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> about…  I don’t know how much longer I can take this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To make matters worse for the golden man’s heart, Creed continued with his loving comments.  “If there is a God or gods, they have blessed me with the most wonderful life and the most divine angel.  I must have done something in my past life to earn this nirvana, because I can’t think of anything in this life I’ve done to earn your trust, faith, or affection.”  He nuzzled his face a little into his Kitten, and sighed blithely.  “Actually, I think I take back what I said about you being an angel sent from Heaven.  Because you transcend Heaven itself”.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t know how Creed was able to continuously sweep him off his feet when he knew the man had already removed him from the ground a long time ago, but he was able to lift him even higher once more.  Train sighed and ran his fingers through Creed’s now dry hair and cuddled his face into the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you expect me to respond to that poem you just pulled out of thin air.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed chuckled and kissed his beloved’s neck.  “I didn’t pull it out of thin air.  I pulled it out of my heart.  And what makes you think I expect you to respond to it with words?”  Creed kissed his neck a few more times and felt his Kitten shiver pleasurably in his arms at his implication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pushed Train back onto the bed and resumed the position he was in before.  He fastened his lips back around his beloved’s neck and slid his lubricated hand back down his pants, squeezing his Kitten’s member tightly, happy to feel that it hadn’t lost its stiffness.  That was going to make the process of seducing him go much quicker.  When he heard Train moan and arch his back, Creed slipped his other hand up his love’s shirt so he could fondle his chest as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Train…”  Creed whispered, then kissed Train’s ear before he spoke again.  “I love you…  I love you more than anything…  You light my heart on fire with just a simple gasp, a quiet utterance of my name.”  He heard Train whisper his name which made him shiver with excitement.  “Yes, My Love, just like that…  Just like that, Kitten…  Do it again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped loudly as Creed's hand moved faster between his legs, bucking his hips upwards, using his body’s gestures to plead for the man to give him more.  “Creed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed moaned and nuzzled his head closer to Train neck, kissing him gently over and over again, making sure his hand never stopped what it was doing between his legs.  “Again, Train…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Creed…”  Train moaned again, tightening his arms around his companions back as his gasps between louder, his pants increasing their speed as Creed brought him closer and closer to climax.  “Oh…  Creed…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, just Train was beginning to enjoy himself to the fullest, they heard the front door open and then shut loudly.  The Black Cat’s ears perked when he heard loud voices coming from the other room, pulling away from Creed slightly so he could hear better what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Creed, wait, stop.”  Train leaned away from his bedmate, pushing him up slightly as he stared at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed growled loudly and grabbed Train’s hands, pinning them to the bed as he stared ardently down at him.  “Why are you making me stop when it’s just starting to get good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t look at Creed as he spoke, still staring at the door inquisitively.  “Do you hear that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed frowned at his beloved.  “Hear what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes and slipped one hand out from Creed’s grasp, proving to the swordsman that he could escape his grasp any time he wanted, but chose not to .  The Black Cat reached out to squeeze Creed’s cheeks and turned the silver man’s head towards the door as the voices in the other room got louder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train frowned at the door.  “That.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed narrowed his eyes, then pulled his face out of Train’s grasp so he could latch back onto his neck.  “It’s probably just Sven yelling at Kyoko for being annoying.  Now shut up and let me concentrate on making you scream out my name like you did at the recital hall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train gasped passionately as Creed made true with his promise as his hands began exploring his body once more, grabbing him firmly between the legs and moving his hand a bit more aggressively now since he was worried Train was going to stop him again.  After a few more seconds of Creed’s licentious onslaught, the goldman slowly allowed himself to fall back into the embrace, completely forgetting about whatever was going on outside of the paradise they had created within Train’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right…”  Train whispered as he snuggled closer to Creed, allowing the man’s fingers to continue giving him the physical pleasure the gunman so desperately required from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed felt his heart ache to be closer to Train as his beloved moaned, panted, and sweat in his arms.  He moved his hand even faster and bit down on his Kitten’s neck harshly.  “I am right.  So unless you’re purring my name with a thrilling tone or moan, gasping, or crying out in pleasure, I don’t want to hear it.  Sei il mio strumento, Train. Lascia che ti giochi. (1)”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t know why, but he nodded in agreement and began to do all of what Creed demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, once again just as they were beginning to revel in each other’s bodies, they were interrupted by a loud knock at the door, making Train’s head turn wildly in its direction, but Creed growled in madness.  “GOTTVERDAMMT!  What the hell could they possibly want?!  I already fed them!” (2)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train rolled his eyes as he pulled away from Creed a little.  “Beeindruckend, Creed.  They’re not cats.” (3)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed pinned Train back to the bed and sucked at his neck robustly.  “Sì, ma </span>
  <b>tu </b>
  <span>sei il mio gatto e non lascerò che mi interrompano mentre ti accarezzo.” (4)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I can’t hear you speaking different languages there!  Shut up and put your clothes on.  We have an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed growled again and glared at the door, knowing Sven was behind it and hoping the green haired man could feel his venomously stare through the wood.  “A menos que la casa vuelva a arder, ¡no me importa! ¡Estabamos ocupados!” (5)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven was quiet for a second as he worked out the Spanish, then Creed and Train heard him scoff and knew he was rolling his eyes.  “Nica is here.  She needs our help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that vague, yet ominous statement, they heard him walk away.  The voices coming from the common room never went away, but they did get a bit quieter after Sven left the room.  After a few more seconds, Train heard someone crying and knew it must have been Nica.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Creed…  We need to check on them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed sighed and rested his head against Train’s shoulder, nodding his head regretfully.  “I know…  Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train patted Creed sympathetically on the back, then slipped out from under him.  As he stood up and fixed his pants, he frowned down at his companion who looked beyond embittered and felt his heart sink a little.  As Creed moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Train leaned forward and kissed him profoundly, pushing the man back a little as Creed wrapped his hands around the back of the gold man’s chocolate hair.  Train placed his hands on the bed on either side of Creed, slipping them behind the silver man so he could grab the roses they were still laying there.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He plucked a single flower out, pinching it between his fingers then pulled away from Creed.  “Thank you for the flowers, but I think you deserve at least one as an apology for my earlier conclusions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed smiled quixotically at his Kitten, about to take the rose when Train slipped it behind his ear instead, his fingers lingering for a minute as they softly outlined his cheek and jawline.  Train smirked at Creed’s blushing face, glad to see he was able to fluster the man with simple touches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks better contrasting against your naturally lighter tones anyway.”  Train chuckled as Creed gawked at him, then kissed him on the forehead and turned towards the door.  “Allons-y.” (6)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Train stepped out of his room and walked down the hall, the first thing he saw was Kyoko sitting at the dining room table with Eve and Aliane.  What was shocking about the scene was Kyoko was actually comforting the other girl who seemed to have either been screaming or crying.  Eve was on the other side of her as well, patting her hand gently as Kyoko rubbed her back.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not only are they not tackling me the moment they see me, but they’re not not arguing.  Not just not arguing, they’re… getting along.  Well, at least for the time being.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Eve a concerned look which the bio-girl didn’t seem to notice which was also strange.  Next he saw Kenneth sitting on a chair, slumped over with a defeated, yet angry look on his face as he beat his cane slowly and loudly on the ground.  Train thought about asking the man what was going on, but judging by the look on his face, the Black Cat could tell he was both furious and confused.  He knew talking to the old man wasn’t going to get him anywhere and he needed to speak with Nica if he was going to get any straight answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the couch, Train saw Sven with his arms wrapped around the thin woman.  Her face was buried into the older man’s chest, loud sobs leaving her dainty mouth as she shook with grief against Sven.  Just as Train was about to open his mouth, Nica lifted her head and met his gaze, making the gunman freeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Watts do that?!”  Train’s voice seemed to summon Creed since he appeared behind the golden man, eyes wide in shock as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nica’s lower lip quivered, then she buried her head back in Sven’s chest.  The sweeper sighed and held her again, rubbing her back slightly as he answered Train’s question for her.  “Yes.  Kenneth tried to jump in the middle of it and now he’s sporting quite a shiner as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train looked closer at the old man and left his hand clenched in a fist.  Not only did Nica have a black eye and a giant bruise on each of her supple cheeks, half of Kenneth’s face was swollen and his shirt was more dirty and torn than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room was silent for a minute before Train spoke again.  “They’re staying with us, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sven nodded.  “Kyoko’s gonna sleep in Eve’s room so Aliane can have hers.  I’ll sleep on the couch so Nica can have mine and I assume you and Creed are okay with sharing a room tonight so Kenneth has somewhere to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train didn’t need to look at Creed for confirmation as he nodded his head for the both of them.  The room grew quiet again, only the sounds of Kenneth’s cane and the women’s sobs could be heard.  Creed watched as Train’s fury began to grow at the idea of what happened and he stepped up behind his beloved, wrapped him in a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creed rested his head on Train’s shoulder, squeezing his arms around his cat’s waist as he spoke.  “I’ll order more pizza for our new strays.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Train let out the breath he was holding when Creed nuzzled into his neck, then reached into his pocket to hand the silver man his phone.  “Use mine phone.  Yours is dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Translation:</b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><span>“You are my instrument, Train.  Let me play you.”</span></li>
<li><span>“God damnit!”</span></li>
<li><span>“Wow.”</span></li>
<li><span>“Yes, but you are my cat and I won't let them interrupt me while I'm petting you.”</span></li>
<li><span>“Unless the house is on fire again, I don't care!  We're busy!”</span></li>
<li><span>“Let’s go.”</span></li>
</ol>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Dinner Party Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed hummed to himself merrily as he flipped another pancake and lowered the temperature on the stove. He pressed down on the flapjack, then slid the spatula underneath it to lift it and place it gently on the plate next to the pan that already had several piled on it. The plate that was already full of food was on a silver tray with a tall glass of milk, a small bowl of butter, and a bottle of syrup on it. He knew it still wasn't going to be enough for his beloved, so he poured more batter onto the pan, imagining in his head what Train's reaction was going to be to waking up to a stack of pancakes first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess he won't be surprised since I've brought him breakfast in bed every morning for the past four mornings.</em>
</p>
<p>It was three days away from his Kitten's birthday and Creed was starting to feel like he hadn't done enough, so to make up for it, he decided to make Train breakfast in bed every day until his birthday. He also gave his love the cat statue before they went to bed last night and he was still reeling from Train's reaction, but Creed felt like he needed to do more for his Kitten.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train said the statue reminded him what it was like that day at the recital hall when I gave him a piano lesson… Oh, I can't wait until he sees the painting this morning!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed set the painting up on an easel before he left their room and threw a small blanket over it just in case Train woke up before he finished making breakfast. Creed was sure Train would inspect it if he saw it, but he hoped that maybe his beloved would be too tired to notice it and just go back to sleep or even leave the room to find him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train also still has the two dozen roses in a vase on the nightstand next to our bed. And he makes sure to take care of them as well! It sets my heart on fire!</em>
</p>
<p>Even though they had been sleeping in the same bed for far longer than just the last three days, Creed only recently started referring to the room they shared as 'their' room. The only reason he didn't before was because it wasn't necessarily public knowledge that they were sleeping in the same bed. Even though all their friends knew it, it wasn't really something they openly talked about unless they were poking fun at Train. It also was not something Train was willing to truly admit out loud to anyone other than Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>But now that I had to sacrifice my bed for Kenneth, I'm </em>
  <em>
    <strong>far </strong>
  </em>
  <em>more willing to unabashedly refer to Train's room as 'our' room. And the best part is, Train has yet to correct me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tested the waters of what his beloved was prepared to admit in terms of their relationship by slipping in the fact that Train's room had become their room and was overjoyed when his love didn't correct him. In fact, he even heard his Kitten using the same terminology as Creed. It may have only been once, but it was enough to fan the flame of hope in the silver man's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like any day now he's going to admit how he really feels about me. The only thing that has made these last three days stressful is the fact that we're still housing Nica and her family which gives me and Train even less privacy than we had before.</em>
</p>
<p>The house wasn't very large, so everyone was constantly taking up each other's space. Creed and Train had taken to spending as much time in their room or on the roof as possible just so they could get a moment to breathe. However, Creed knew they were doing the right thing. They hadn't heard from Watts at all which Sven said was a good thing, but worried Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he says no news is good news, but I don't think that applies here. It worries me that he's been so quiet and hasn't even attempted to come over and confront his wife or take his daughter back. Makes me think there's something more sinister going on with him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he sprinkled a few more chocolate chips into the batter then removed the pancake that had just finished cooking. He placed it on a new plate and poured more batter in the pan. The first plate he made was for Train, but the second one was going to be for the rest of the house. He had been making sure his beloved's first sight was Creed handing him a large plate of food every morning, but he also never failed to neglect the rest of the house. Creed always made sure there was enough for everyone else to come and eat whenever they woke up.</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he flipped the next pancake, poking at it idly as he thought of what his beloved's reaction was going to be to the painting. Not only were the roses still surviving on the nightstand next to their bed, but the statue was sitting on their dresser, positioned so Train could see it no matter where he was in the room. Creed planned on giving his Kitten the ukulele tomorrow by serenading him and he had been in contact with E to meet them for dinner the next day.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was planning on having her come out with us for Train's actual birthday, but apparently that's also her sister's birthday, so she can't. It'll still be a nice present for my Kitten though. However, I wanted to give him more, but this is all I had time for…</em>
</p>
<p>Train insisted that he didn't need to get him anything, but Creed ignored him since he thought it was absolutely ridiculous that Train thought he didn't deserve all the attention. His beloved kept saying over and over again how it wasn't even his birthday yet and Creed needed to relax, but that word did not compute to the silver man when it came to seeing Train smile.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd stop the Earth from spinning or the sun from burning if I had even the smallest idea that it would make Train happy. Why would he ever think showering him with love and affection the days before he graced this planet with his presence would be anything less than necessary?</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you bringing Train breakfast in bed again?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little at Eve's voice, throwing the pancake in the air but skillfully catching it with the spatula before it hit the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief then placed the cooked food on the plate that was meant for his house mates.</p>
<p>He turned to Eve and frowned at her. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes slightly as she made her way to the coffee pot to brew a large batch for the house. "I didn't think it was actually possible to sneak up on you."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and turned back to what he was going, pouring in more batter as he spoke to the girl. "You're more skilled in stealth than you realize, Eve. As good as you are with teaching, you could also pursue a career in private eye or even a spy."</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders, but Creed could tell she appreciated the compliment. "I want to be a sweeper."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled a little at her innocent answer. "Maybe that's what you want now, but that could change your mind in the future. You have a thirst for knowledge that's admirable and shouldn't go to waste."</p>
<p>Eve frowned at him as she turned away from the brewing pot. "Are you saying sweeping doesn't teach you anything?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed again as he pressed down on the pancake. "It's not the same thing as going to school and getting a degree."</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders and moved towards the kitchen table to clean up after her late night tutoring session she had with the teenagers. They had been studying late to distract Aliane from the stress of her life, but they forgot to clean up the books and papers. "Anything I can learn in school, whatever level the school may be, is something I can teach myself."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, but you can't get a degree without going to school."</p>
<p>Eve sighed as she piled the books and papers. "Maybe I don't want a degree… I enjoy sweeping and I learn a lot from it." She glanced over her shoulder to look at Creed and in that moment, the silver man could see how much she had truly grown and matured over the last two years. "Do you really think you haven't learned anything since becoming a sweeper?"</p>
<p>Creed thought about what she said, distracted from his cooking for a second by the poignant, yet cultivated tone she used. She was right. While his past self may have seen sweepers as weak and useless trash, now he was able to see why so many people were attracted to the career. The thrill of chasing down a degenerate and handing him over to the authorities was more exciting than he thought. He had also not only learned a lot about how society worked and how people worked, but they had traveled so much and seen so many different places that Creed couldn't deny he had learned a lot about the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>While we may not have left the continent yet, it's incredible how many diverse people there are here. I've learned not only about different cultures and lifestyles, but I've also gained human skills that have helped with my interactions with society and people.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed had always been able to charm people into doing whatever he wanted, but he knew it wasn't right to always pull that skill out just to get what he wanted. Over the last two years, he learned he didn't like manipulating people and found it was far more rewarding to help them. In fact, anytime he did have to manipulate someone as part of their sweep, he felt terrible and carried it with him until Train was able to convince him he wasn't a bad person for doing that.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's nice being able to connect with people and making relationships that are based on mutual interests or trust instead of fear or manipulation. I was never able to do that before. I was never able to connect with people so easily, nor did I ever feel like I even </em>
  <em>
    <strong>wanted </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded his head, placing more batter on the plate as he answered the girl. "You're right. I've learned a lot. Far more than any school could ever teach me… But still, I think we just want you to know if you ever change your mind and want a career outside of sweeping, you are more than capable of it. And if you do, you can still do sweeps on the side if you ever miss it."</p>
<p>Eve didn't seem like she was willing to accept that, but she nodded her head nonetheless. "I just wish Sven would stop pestering me about it. Sometimes he makes me feel like he doesn't want me to be a sweeper."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "He may not, but that's probably because it is a dangerous career. Despite your obvious skills, clear maturity, and superior intellect, you're still a child in his mind."</p>
<p>Even rolled her eyes as she flipped idly through one of the books she stacked on the table. "I wish he didn't… I'm not going to be a child forever."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, but he's been raising you as if you were his daughter. It's only natural that he would see you as such and want to keep you safe."</p>
<p>She turned around fully so she could face Creed. "But does he really not want me to grow up?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Unfortunately, that's just another trait of adults. Train and I don't like seeing you grow up either. But, we're not as upset about it as Sven is."</p>
<p>Eve sighed, then glanced out the window that gave view to the common room. "Where is Sven anyway?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her, then followed her gaze into the common room as well. He frowned when he realized Sven was not on the couch. "I'm not sure… I didn't even notice he wasn't there."</p>
<p>Eve smirked at him. "You sure your skills aren't starting to deteriorate? Should I tell Sven to be worried about you instead of me on our next sweep?"</p>
<p>Creed stuck his tongue out at the girl, then turned back to his cooking. "Maybe he went out for a walk with Nica or something. He's done that before."</p>
<p>Eve turned her head and looked out the window that led outside and frowned. "In this weather? It's already been raining for an hour…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know then. It's a small house, so it's not like there's really anywhere for him to go. I'm sure he'll show up, don't worry."</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried. I'm trying to subtly hint at where I think he might be…"</p>
<p>Creed froze for a second, blinked down at the almost finished pancake, then looked over his shoulder at the girl. "You think he might be in his room with Nica?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulder. "They have been getting a bit cozier lately."</p>
<p>Creed looked away quickly so Eve wouldn't see his amused, yet concerned face. "Even if he is, I doubt he'd do anything. She may not be with Watts, but they are technically still married. I'm sure that goes against his gentlemanly code."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm happy Train doesn't have a code like that. If he did, he wouldn't have slept with me on my birthday. I know he still feels guilty about that and even though he was going to end it with Lin before that happened, he carries the guilt with him every day.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve noticed the look on Creed's face and knew he was thinking about Train so she stepped towards him and grabbed the spatula from his hand. "Go give Train his food. I can finish up for the rest of us."</p>
<p>Creed sighed at her as she yanked the spatula from him. "It's okay, I can finish up. I'm almost done anyway."</p>
<p>Eve pushed him aside slightly. "Need I remind you how much Aliane and Kyoko eat? They may both need a plate as big as Train's. Also, I know that look in your eyes. You, once again, somehow found a way to trace whatever we were talking about back to Train and you're going to start talking about him non-stop which I really don't feel like listening for the thousandth time."</p>
<p>Creed felt himself blush a little. "It wasn't that hard of a transition this time considering what we were talking about…"</p>
<p>Eve knew what Creed was hinting at and smiled a little, happy that he was willing to speak openly with her about such things. As she got older and after catching Creed and Train in so many intimate situations, she had more questions about sex which Sven and Train were both compeltely resistant to talk to her about it. Creed was the only one that would have those hard conversations with her, since he seemed to know she needed to learn about it at some point.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed has told me before that he think it's wrong to leave me in the dark about things like sex.</em>
</p>
<p>"You better be careful Sven doesn't show up and yell at you for even insinuating a conversation about sex with me." Eve was still smiling as she spoke, knowing she could use that word freely around Creed.</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "That man… I know he's protective, but sheesh, you need to know about these things if you're going to make good choices in the future. You're turning out to be a lovely young lady and I'm sure you'll have many suitors knocking at the door soon."</p>
<p>Eve blushed a little as she flipped the pancake. "I don't think Sven will approve."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Sven won't have a choice. It'll be <strong>your</strong> choice. But, that's why it's important you know sex is beautiful and natural. You just need to know to be careful because people can easily become shrewd when it comes to manners of the carnal desires."</p>
<p>Eve nodded her head, but seeing Creed wasn't leaving yet, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Aren't you going to bring Train his breakfast?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "In a minute. I just wanted to wait and see if you had any more questions about this since I know Sven won't talk to you about adult matters."</p>
<p>Eve smiled again. "Thank you for always speaking to me like an adult." She scooped the pancake up and placed it on the plate. "Do you need to get another gift for Train from my room?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. I'm giving him the painting. Kyoko hasn't found the music box or ukulele, has she?"</p>
<p>Eve shook her head. "She almost did, but I was able to take it from her before she broke it." She noticed Creed get stiff and she rolled her eyes. "You can trust me, Creed. I won't let her break Train's presents. I promise."</p>
<p>Creed let his breath go and nodded his head. "Thank you."</p>
<p>He took the tray on the opposite side of Eve, patting her head gently and avoiding the spatula meant to hit his hand as he left. Before he walked down the hall, he glanced at the couch again to confirm that it was indeed empty. As he made his way back to his and Train's room, he stopped for a moment to press his ear against Sven's door, trying to gauge if Eve was right and he had spent the night there. He frowned when he realized he didn't hear anything, but also knew that didn't mean anything. However, he had to acknowledge that it was strange for him to still be asleep. Creed and Eve were usually the first ones to wake up, but Sven followed soon after, then Nica. The fact that neither of them had shown their faces gave life to the bio-girl's thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>And even if he is in there, I could imagine him sleeping on the floor. She's made it very obvious over the last four days she has feelings for him and while Sven clearly is attracted to her as well, he's been careful to be respectful and kept his distance.</em>
</p>
<p>It was actually a bit amusing for him to watch. He and Train talked about it every day since they were both noticing the same things and they loved nothing more than poking fun at the green haired man. They were always careful not to hurt Nica's feelings, but they couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Sven feel uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm actually surprised Train has been so perspective of it. He didn't realize my feelings for him for all those years I loved him and I by no means tried to cover it up. It was as clear as the nose on his face, yet he had no idea until I spoke those three fateful words to him.</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed like after being with Creed and dealing with Kyoko he had learned to pick up on the signs of when people were attracted to him or to someone else. Creed was also pretty sure being with Lin helped as well since Number X made a big show out of his feelings for Train the moment he met the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>The first thing he did when they met was kiss Train, so there can be no ignoring what his feelings for my beloved were from the beginning.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he entered his and Train's room, being sure to be quiet so as not to wake his beloved. He smiled at his Kitten's sleeping form, sighing lovingly and allowing himself a moment to gaze at Train's bare chest that slowly rose and fell from the deep breaths he was taking. After a few seconds, he tore his eyes unwillingly away from his love and to the painting, frowning when he saw the blanket fell off it a bit. He rushed over and fixed it quickly, placing the tray of pancakes next to the roses on the nightstand.</p>
<p>Creed turned around and stared down at his Kitten once more, sighing blissfully as he reached out and caressed Train's face gently. "Wake up, my precious love…"</p>
<p>The only sound he got in response to that was a loud snore from his Kitten, Train's mouth agape with one hand tangled nis his chocolate hair, the other stretched out to the side. Both of his legs were spread apart and the blanket had somehow managed to wrap around his waist entirely, but did not cover anywhere else on his mostly naked body. Creed smiled and traced Train's face lightly with his index finger.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know how he manages to ruin the bed in a matter of minutes every time I step away. And I swear, he spreads out purposefully the moment I leave.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed giggled at the little bit of drool that dripped down the corner of his love's mouth, reaching out and wiping it away, then cupping Train's cheek tenderly. "Train, it's time to wake up…"</p>
<p>Train mumbled something in his sleep, but did not move. Creed sighed in both longing and frustration as he glanced over at the roses. He reached out and plucked one out of the vase, brushing the red petals against Train's warm skin. Creed outlined his beloved's face with the rose, leaning forward so his lips were only a few inches away from Train's, an arousing chill gliding down his back as he felt his cat's breath sweep against his face.</p>
<p>Creed nuzzled his face a little closer to Train, moaning at the quiet purr his Kitten let out at the soft, gratifying contact of the flower. "If you wake up, Train, there will be more loving touches than just this flower…"</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of Creed's caresses with the rose, he finally decided to kiss his Kitten. He pressed his lips against his love's attentively, resting the rose on Train's cheek as his free hand cupped his other cheek delicately. As Creed applied a bit more pressure, he heard Train moan and stretch a little, then slowly return the kiss with a peaceful mewl as he removed his hands from his hair and the bed to wrap gradually around the silver man's back.</p>
<p>When he heard Train sighed blissfully, Creed deepened the kiss just a little. As much as he wanted to get his love worked up enough that he could possibly make love to him, he knew Train was going to turn him down again, and Creed desperately wanted to keep their tender moment going.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Creed broke the kiss and smiled adoringly down at his beloved. "Good morning, Beautiful."</p>
<p>Train unknowingly purred again as Creed ran his fingers through his hair, leaning into the gesture as he stretched his back again and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times when he saw not only Creed's face in front of him, but a single rose as well. He squinted at the flower, a smile on his face that he was too tired to hide as he rested his cheek back against the pillow to attempt to sleep again.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" Train muttered, but did not pull away from Creed as the silver man continued to touch every inch of his face with his hand and the rose.</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's forehead between his words, not wanting to pull his lips away from the man he loved. "It's time for Breakfast In Bed Birthday Edition: Part Five - Chocolate Chip Pancakes."</p>
<p>Train stretched his arms and opened his eyes again, knowing he was smiling warmly at Creed and unable to stop himself from making the expression or reaching out to run his finger through his companion's hair. "You need to stop going so over the top for me. It's getting a bit ridiculous."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and kissed Train's forehead a few more times before pulling away slightly to grab the plate of food next to the bed. "Well, then I guess if you don't want these, I may as well feed these to the birds."</p>
<p>Train moved suddenly and grabbed Creed's wrist, stopping him from taking the food away as he pouted at the swordsman. "I'm pretty sure birds can't have chocolate. I'll eat this so you don't kill them."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and placed the plate back down, pushing his love back on the bed as he secretly grabbed one of the pancakes from the plate. "Oh? You're worried about the birds? Then I guess I can give them to someone else in the house. Since it sounds like you really don't want me to fuss over you."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at Creed. "You wouldn't dare give them to someone else and starve me."</p>
<p>Creed smirked, then nodded his head. "You're right. I'll never be able to deny you food."</p>
<p>As Train opened his mouth to respond, Creed shoved a pancake in his mouth, making the Black Cat choke and sputter a little, but he began chewing rather quickly and gave the silver man an annoyed, but delighted look. "Not cool, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at Train and kissed his forehead again. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Train."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and ripped out the end of the pancake Creed didn't manage to get in his mouth and sat up so his back was against the headboard. "Then don't engage me in conversation and shove food in my mouth while I'm talking."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and grabbed the tray, placing it on Train's lap as he leaned over and kissed him one more time on the cheek. "Your eyes give away how much you actually love the attention, Train."</p>
<p>Train blushed and pushed the rest of the pancake in his mouth, grabbing the syrup and pouring it on the plate as he spoke to his friend. "I'm gonna start wearing sunglasses so you can stop using that against me. You know I have no control over it."</p>
<p>Creed was nuzzling into his beloved's cheek, but pulled away and sat back at Train's words,giving his Kitten an evil look. "I will destroy anything that blocks my sight of those beautiful orbs you've been so magnanimously blessed with. And the fact that you can't control what color they turn makes it all the better."</p>
<p>
  <em>And since I know you won't speak your heart's truth to me, they're all I have for confirmation of it…</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and brushed Creed away as he rolled up a pancake and dipped it in the syrup. "Quit gushing your doting sentences on my food. You're going to make them too sweet to eat."</p>
<p>Creed swooned at his love's words, but then frowned at the way Train was eating. "Train… use the silverware. I brought it so you could eat your food with it, not as decoration."</p>
<p>Train smirked at Creed through a mouthful of food. "But this way is more fun."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you turning twenty-four or four? Because sometimes I question it."</p>
<p>Train laughed at him, not bothering to cover his mouth since he knew it would annoy Creed. "If I'm four, then that makes you a pedophile and I won't tolerate such perverted people in my bedroom."</p>
<p>Creed smirked and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Train's as he spoke. "Don't you mean, <strong>our</strong> bedroom?"</p>
<p>Train blushed and swallowed a big bite, then picked up another pancake to shove into Creed's mouth. The silver man gagged for a minute, then moved quickly away from his beloved as the gunman laughed joyously at him.</p>
<p>Seeing Creed's pout, Train smiled and pinched his cheek. "Aww, I'm sorry, Creed. Were you not ready to have food shoved in your mouth yet? Guess you know how it feels now."</p>
<p>Creed's frown never left his face as he ripped the pancake out of his mouth, covering his lips slightly as he spoke. "I actually already ate while I was cooking your food."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as he finally decided to cut the pancakes instead of eating them like a child. "Just once I think it'd be nice if you ate <strong>with</strong> me in bed…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and ran his hand up Train's thigh. "Are you asking to incorporate food in the bedroom? I knew you loved food, Train, but I didn't know you loved it <strong>that</strong> much." He inched his hand between his love's thighs as he spoke. "However, despite how wonderful our intimate encounters are, I'm more than willing to experiment if that's what you want."</p>
<p>Train yelped when Creed lightly grabbed him between the legs, jumping slightly and almost knocking the tray off his lap. "Hey! Be careful! You're gonna make a mess!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled, leaned forward and over the tray of food again as his other hand dipped its fingers in the syrup Train spread on his plate. "I'm fine with making a mess in bed with you, Train…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I said I wasn't going to try and seduce him… but how can I resist such a sublime specimen of a man?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed moved his syrup covered fingers towards his love and slid them down Train's neck, making the cat blink in confusion. Train opened his mouth to question the man, but before he could, Creed's tongue slid up his neck and licked the sweet, thick liquid off. Train purred and relaxed into the gesture, tilting his head slightly so Creed could clean him of the sweet substance. As his companion devoured his neck, Train could feel Creed's hand continuing to gently caress his groin underneath the tray that still sat on his lap.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of the silver man nibbling his neck, Train felt his body starting to get a bit too heated and pushed away Creed's hand that was fondling him, but did not stop the swordsman from kissing his neck. "I thought you said you already had breakfast."</p>
<p>Creed smirked and continued kissing and licking his beloved's neck. "I always have room for seconds. As long as those seconds are you, Train…"</p>
<p>That comment created little bursts of excitement to erupt in Train's chest and he knew he was ready to throw the tray off his lap and pull Creed lustfully against him. However, he somehow managed to keep his cool, then glanced over the side of the bed, furrowing his brow at a canvas that was covered up.</p>
<p>Train swallowed back a moan as Creed sucked at his neck, his hand running gingerly through the silver man's hair as he spoke. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in frustration at Train's unwillingness to engage him fully, then glanced over where his beloved was gesturing. He smirked again, then went back to cleaning his Kitten's neck. "It's another birthday present for you."</p>
<p>Train unknowingly pulled at Creed's hair slightly, but his eyes did not leave the object. "Seriously? You're not done giving me gifts yet?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, his lips never stopping their actions on his beloved as his hand tangled itself in Train's hair since the cat would not let him massage between his legs. "Of course I'm not done. I'll never be done. I would shower you in gifts all year long if you'd let me."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and leaned into Creed's lips. "Creed, you really shouldn't be-AH!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at his beloved's exclamation that his bite caused and pulled his lips away to smirk at Train. "I shouldn't be what, Train? Drenching you in my love? Feeding you breakfast every morning? Or sending pleasurable waves down your spine with my skillful lips?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and nuzzled his face a little into Creed's hair, breathing in the scent of the man he loved as he spoke. "Are you spending all your piano prostitution money on my birthday?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and pulled away slightly. "I told you I was going to break that off the next time I see her. But, I refuse to set up a time with her when it's so close to your birthday. I want to spend this time with <strong>you</strong>. Not her."</p>
<p>Train smiled and placed both his hands on either side of Creed's face. "Jeeze, I thought you could tell when I'm teasing you by now."</p>
<p>Creed sighed wonderfully when Train kissed him, then whimpered when his beloved pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss and massage between his legs again. "Come on, Train, let me give you a morning delight."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, then pulled Creed's hand away from his boxers once more. "Delighting me doesn't always have to mean making me climax. I'm plenty happy with breakfast."</p>
<p>Creed whimpered and brushed his lips against Train's. "What about kisses?"</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Did you bring this in here for me to eat or not?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then ran his fingers through Train's hair as he spoke. "I'm still willing to feed it to the birds if it means I can keep touching you…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and shoved another pancake in Creed's mouth. "Don't kill birds, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed sulked at Train, but ate the pancake nonetheless. "You don't know pancakes will kill the birds…"</p>
<p>Train laughed at Creed's face. "What's this next present then?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly at his Kitten as he spoke. "Something I've been working on for a while. I hope you like it."</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's hand, then placed it gently back on the bed before standing up and behind the painting. He locked eyes with Train as he drank his milk, then smiled and pulled the blanket off. Train's eyes widened and he spit some of his milk out at what he saw. He sat there dumbfounded, not sure what to say to Creed's proud, yet apprehensive face. Train could tell his companion was holding his breath as he waited for the cat's response.</p>
<p>"C-Creed…? Is… Is that a portrait of us in front of a piano…?" Train's voice was shaking as he spoke, not sure how he felt about the gift just yet.</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, it is! I told you I wanted to paint that moment to make it last forever."</p>
<p>Train blinked, then wiped his mouth of the leftover milk that was still there. "I thought that was just said in the heat of the moment…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his beloved. "Since when have I ever not come through with my declarations of what I'd do for you? Well, the things that I <strong>can</strong> do. I still haven't found a way to give you the stars, planets, and sun yet. But, if I ever find a way, you can bet your pretty little head I will make sure they are all under your ownership."</p>
<p>Train wasn't able to look at Creed's face since he was too focused on the portrait in front of him. "I never asked you for any of that… or this…"</p>
<p>
  <em>When we first created the Apostles, I made him remove a portrait of me he had hanging above my bed. What made him think I would want something like this…?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart sinking as he stared at Train's slightly disconcertered face. "Do you… not like it, Train?"</p>
<p>Hearing Creed's lugubrious voice, Train was finally able to look away from the painting and into the silver man's eyes. His heart cracked a little at the beseeching look Creed was giving him and knew he couldn't tell him he was a little put off by the gift.</p>
<p><em>He probably worked really hard on this… I also had no idea he was doing this which must have made it even more difficult to complete especially with how many people we have in the house. Besides, it </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>an amazing piece of art. And it's not like we're doing anything suggestive.</em></p>
<p>The portrait couldn't be considered porn since Train was sitting on the piano bench with Creed behind him, holding the cat gently in his arms as he watched Train move his fingers against the piano's keys stiffly. The background was quite gorgeous with the empty stage accentuating the two of them as they basked in each other's company under the spotlight with the instrument glistening elegantly in front of them. What was actually the most impressive part of this was the detail Creed paid to their faces. Train knew that's how he looked whenever he was near Creed or touching Creed, looking at Creed or even thinking about Creed, but the fact that his silver companion was able to recreate the deep level of devotion he felt for the man was remarkable.</p>
<p><em>And I have to say, he did a great job generating the way </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>looks at me. The more I look at it, the more I think I might actually kind of like it…</em></p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at the silver man, then shook his head. "No, Creed. I like it. I just don't know where we would hang it."</p>
<p>Creed let out his long breath of relief, then smiled at his love. "Well, if you would just move out with me like I suggested, we'd have plenty of space to hang it."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "This again? I told you, we're not at that point, Creed. Stop pushing the matter."</p>
<p>
  <em>I really want to say yes, but I'm not ready. However, if he keeps making these grand gestures for my birthday, which I'm sure he will, I won't be able to turn down his offers.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded his head. "I understand, Train. I think the painting will be just fine here. I know you're not big on hanging self portraits anyway."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his breakfast. "I think this is actually better than that painting you hung in my room back then. That one bothered me more so because it was just me and I think it's egotistical to hang portraits of yourself everywhere."</p>
<p>Creed stepped away from the painting and sat back on the bed next to Train. "But paintings of the two of us are acceptable?"</p>
<p>Train scooted over so Creed could lay down next to him and fed his companion another bite before responding to his statement. "I think it's at least more socially acceptable. I mean, people have caricatures of themselves in their houses, don't they?"</p>
<p>Cered frowned at his beloved, chewing and swallowing the food before he spoke. "Please don't compare my artwork to simple caricatures. This took <strong>far</strong> longer than one of those silly pictures and I guarantee you I worked harder on it."</p>
<p>Train pinched his cheek again. "That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean, I don't think it's strange for couples to hang paintings made of themselves in the house."</p>
<p>Creed stared wide eyed at his love, his mouth opened slightly as his heart began beating so fast in his chest he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. "Train… Did you just refer to us as a couple?"</p>
<p>Train froze with the fork in his mouth, staring straight ahead as the color slowly drained from his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! Why did I say that?! How the hell do I get myself out of this?!</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled the fork out and chewed his food, keeping his eyes fixed on the nearly empty plate as he spoke. "I-I don't think so. I-I think you're just hearing things."</p>
<p>Creed smirked as his beloved blushed, knowing exactly what he heard, but not wanting to make Train uncomfortable.</p>
<p>
  <em>He just had a freudian slip! He sees us as a couple! That explains why he got so upset when he thought I was sleeping with that old woman. We're so close to being lovers again I almost can't stand it!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his hand twitch, ready to throw the tray on his Kitten's lap off the bed and ravage his body, but instead he took a silent, deep breath and rested his head on Train's shoulder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not yet… I need to be patient. This proves if I'm patient he'll be mine again.</em>
</p>
<p>Cred wrapped his arm around Train's elbow, nuzzling his face into his beloved's neck as he cuddled his body closer to him. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"</p>
<p>Train breathed a sigh of relief, happy to hear Creed wasn't going to harass him about his subconscious comment and nodded. "Amazing as always. Was anyone else awake?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head and moved even closer to his love when Train moved the tray off his lap. "Eve was. And we couldn't help but notice Sven wasn't on the couch."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at the silver man. "Really? Where is he?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, but Eve and I think he might be in his bedroom with Nica."</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Is that so? How ungentlemanly of him."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and sighed blithely as Train rested his head on top of his. "Well, we don't know for sure if it's true. I put my ear against the door to try and hear for anything, but there was nothing. However, I'm aware that doesn't mean anything and I don't think Sven would do anything that, as he has put it, 'would disrespect her'."</p>
<p>Train chuckled as he turned his body slightly so Creed could cuddle against his chest, running his fingers up and down the swordsman's arm as he spoke. "She is still married."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, cooing merrily as his beloved caressed him affectionately. "I think she's going to leave Watts. She has to, right?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I would agree, but it's not our decision to make."</p>
<p>Creed matched his love's melancholy sigh. "Right…"</p>
<p>Creed adjusted his body slightly so he was resting against Train's chest, wrapping his arms around his beloved's back as their legs tangled together tightly. He smiled and buried his face into his Kitten as he felt Train's finger running up and down his back, tickling his soft skin soothingly as he rested the side of his face on top of Creed's head. The swordsman shut his eyes, his body relaxing as he allowed the warmth of Train to encase him, squeezing his cat firmly as he let out a long, peaceful sigh.</p>
<p>They remained like that for several minutes, nothing but silence passing between them until Creed finally broke it with his enamored voice. "I love you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train felt his mouth open, ready to say the words back to Creed, but was able to shut it and kiss the top of the man's head instead. When Creed made a happy noise and held him tighter, Train had to work even hard not to say it back to him.</p>
<p>"Are the rest of the strays in the house taken care of for breakfast?" Train kept moving his fingers up and down Creed's back as he spoke, burrowing his face into his companions hair and taking in a deep breath.</p>
<p>Creed nodded and smiled against Train's chest. "Yes. Eve finished up for me so I could come bring your breakfast. And I don't know if you can hear it, but it's pouring outside. We're probably going to be stuck indoors all day."</p>
<p>Train smiled into Creed's hair at the idea of being stuck in bed with him all day, creating a whirlwind of ambrosial heat to surround him as he held Creed more securely in his arms. "Then, I don't know about you, but I think I'm still feeling a bit tired."</p>
<p>Creed's heart was beating rapidly at Train's implication and was more than willing to accept their schedule for the day. "You know I'm never going to pass up the opportunity to lay in bed with you all day, Train. You don't even have to ask."</p>
<p>Train's ear perked when he heard movement coming from outside and was able to judge by the volume of it that Kyoko finally woke up. He then heard another door open, followed by the teen girl screaming something about Sven and Nica which caused the green haired sweeper to yell at her to be quiet. Their argument slowly subsided when he heard Nica's calm voice enter as well, but he was unable to hear what she was saying. However, none of that seemed to matter since Eve's voice called for them to enter the kitchen and get breakfast.</p>
<p>Train chuckled and lowered them both so they were laying on the bed instead of against the headboard. "Besides, there's too many people in the house right now anyway. I don't know about you, but I think I could use a day off from the chaos that has become our home."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nodded his head, snuggling as close to Train as he could as his beloved wrapped the blankets around themselves. "Agreed."</p>
<p>Creed had cleared his schedule the entire week before Train's birthday so he wouldn't be interrupted with anything other than his beloved. Anastasia actually told him to take the week off with the excuse that he needed a break, but Creed knew she was doing it for him and Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'm eternally grateful to her for that. I also think I'm grateful to the new strays in the house since they seem to make a great excuse for Train to stay in bed with me all day.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew Train wanted to stay in bed with him, but wouldn't say it out loud. That didn't both Creed. If his love wanted to lie to himself a bit longer about what he really wanted, it didn't matter as long as he could curl up under the warm blankets and into his Kitten's strong, loving arms. As the silverette settled his body fully into his beloved's, he sighed peacefully as Train wrapped his legs around Creed's so their bodies were pressed fully against one another. Listening to the gentle patter of the rain rapping against the window, Creed obscured his face fully into his love's chest, allowing the sounds of the weather and his beloved to lull him back into a tranquil sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"HEY! Kyoko didn't get <strong>any</strong> of the chocolate chip! Quit hogging them!"</p>
<p>Aliane looked the other teen up and down, then shoved the last chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, smirking at Kyoko as she ate it. "Sorry, but chocolate chip cookies are my favorite. You should have been faster."</p>
<p>Kyoko growled under her breath and reached across the table to grab one of the plates of cookies Creed had baked for the house. "At least don't eat all the snickerdoodles."</p>
<p>She grabbed the plate before Kyoko could take it and pouted at her. "Sorry, those are my second favorite."</p>
<p>Kyoko wanted to yell at the girl or even blow out a puff of fire to get out her frustration, but Train already had a talk with her about how she needed to be nice to Aliane and not show her powers and she didn't want to break a promise to her crush. Instead of arguing with the girl, she sighed and took the plate that was closest to her and nibbled sadly on an oatmeal raisin one.</p>
<p>Aliane smirked and popped her tenth cookie in her mouth. "There you go, you're being healthy!"</p>
<p>Kyoko rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair, hiding behind the book Eve told them both to read. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Aliane heard the annoyed tone in her muffled voice which only made her smile brighter. She knew Kyoko had been trying to be extra nice to her lately after everything that happened with her family, and she decided to take advantage of it. Kyoko had even stopped fighting with her over Train and allowed Aliane to tackle him or sit on his lap whenever she wanted. While Aliane knew it bothered the other teen, she didn't care. In fact, the girl's annoyance only made her want to push the boundaries even more with how far she could go. Not only was she enjoying getting under Kyoko's skin, but Train hadn't been pushing her off either, so she was able to sneak in a few kisses when the older man wasn't ready.</p>
<p>Nica frowned at her daughter, sitting on the couch next to Sven and Eve, each of them reading quietly together. "Aliane, be nice and share. Kyoko's been nothing but nice to you since the day we got here. The least you can do is share the snickerdoodles."</p>
<p>Aliane pouted at her mother, then pushed the plate over towards the other girl. "Fine…"</p>
<p>Kyoko made a happy squeal and grabbed three of them, shoving the sweets in her mouth with a big smirk on her face. "Thank you Aliane-kun." She looked over at Nica and waved merrily at her. "Thank you, Nica-sama!"</p>
<p>Sven blinked in confusion at the girl's politeness. "I can't believe she actually thanked <strong>both</strong> of you…"</p>
<p>Nica smiled kindly at the man and patted his knee. "I think that has more to do with Train than anything else. I know he's spoken to her about being sensitive to our situation. And for that, I am eternally grateful."</p>
<p>Sven blushed a little at the woman's smile along with the hand that was still on his knee, then hid his face behind the newspaper he was reading. "Train's the only person she listens to after all…"</p>
<p>Eve turned a page in her book and entered the conversation. "Not entirely true. She listens to me as well. And occasionally Creed when he's stern enough. So I guess it's really only you she never listens to."</p>
<p>Sven glared at her from over the paper. "Yes, but I think we all know if Train told her to jump off a bridge, the only question she'd ask is which one."</p>
<p>Nica laughed and leaned against him a little, her hand still resting on his knee as she spoke. "I don't think Aliane is any better."</p>
<p>Sven shrugged his shoulders and didn't bother to push the woman away. Eve eyed them curiously, looking her guardian up and down before turning back to her book. She tried to question him on the nature of their relationship several times since the last few days, but he either avoided the question completely, or stated nothing was happening. Yesterday, when she saw him and Nica leaving the room together, he explained to her that Nica had been crying and he went to check on her, then ended up falling asleep on the floor. When Eve asked why he stayed in the room he very nervously responded that she didn't want to be alone.</p>
<p>
  <em>I believe everything he's saying since I don't think he'd do anything like that while she's still married, but I wish he would be honest with me about what he feels for her. I can tell he likes her, but he still sees me too much as a child to talk to me about 'adult matters'.</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn't even able to talk to Creed about it for too long since he and Train had spent the entire day yesterday in their room. They only came out for dinner and then went to bed rather early. However, in the short amount of time that she saw them, the silver man was able to comfort her and let her know they did respect her as the young woman she was becoming, but when it came to matters of the heart, it was hard for adults to be honest with themselves let alone other people.</p>
<p>"<em>What about you? Haven't you always been honest with how you feel about Train?" Eve asked from the kitchen, glancing out the window into the common room where Nica and Sven sat next to each other at the table.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed smiled warmly and followed her gaze, but his eyes were instead on Train who was sitting on the couch with Aliane on his lap, his face obviously annoyed but not wanting to push the girl off him. "You could say that I'm the exception to the rule. When I fell in love with Train, it was too strong, powerful, and passionate to ignore. I never made an attempt to hide it from him or anyone else mostly because I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>couldn't</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. Other 'normal' adults usually work hard to hide their feelings for one reason or the other. Usually it's because they're worried their feelings won't be reciprocated and they'll have their heart and ego broken."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve gave him a curious look. "That never worried you with Train?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed nodded. "It did. But like I said, I couldn't hide how I felt about him. Even at the beginning when I tried, it never lasted long and I always ended up wearing my heart on my sleeve despite my best efforts. After a while, I stopped trying. But like I said, I'm the exception to the rule. Humans are very arrogant people with fragile psyches."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve sighed, then nodded. "I guess that makes sense…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed was finally able to pry his eyes away from Train and back to the girl. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I understand it's difficult for you. Not only does it hurt you to know Sven still sees you as a little girl, but like I said yesterday, that's probably never going to change no matter how old you get. The best you can do is not let it bother you and continue proving to him how mature you have become."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What Creed didn't want to tell her was that watching Sven have feelings for a woman probably made Eve feel like she was supposed to see that person as a mother, which was most likely hard for her to accept. He figured her feelings were probably similar to children who come from divorced families and were having a hard time accepting a step parent. Eve was most likely struggling to understand that if something were to happen with Sven and Nica, the woman may start to act like a mother to her or she might start to see her as one. Eve may have liked Nica, but that didn't mean she was willing to accept her on such a familial level. As much as the girl hated to admit it, she was protective of Sven as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve frowned, then went back to cutting vegetables. "Thank you for talking to me, Creed."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed smiled again and patted her head. "I'm always willing to lend an ear to one of the first people that accepted me into their lives without question."</em>
</p>
<p>Eve smiled slightly at the memory and went back to reading her book, deciding she was going to trust what Creed had told her and try to not let the wall Sven built around subjects like that bother her. It may have been a short talk, but it was enough to make her understand her guardian just a bit more. When she saw Nica rub Sven's knee a little, she was able to ignore it in favor of her book.</p>
<p>"As long as you're sharing, toss your grandpa a snickerdoodle as well!" Kenneth was sitting across from the teen girls at the table.</p>
<p>Aliane smiled at the old man and slid the plate towards him. "You can have as many as you want, grandpa. My stomach is actually starting to hurt."</p>
<p>Nica looked over quickly at her father and daughter, her face a bit alarmed as she spoke. "I told you not to eat so many! And Dad, you need to be careful too. You know sugar doesn't agree with your body."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes and ate another cookie out of spite. "Says the woman who hasn't eaten any."</p>
<p>Nica frowned at her daughter, then at the mostly full plate that sat on the coffee table in front of them. "I don't want to spoil myself for dinner."</p>
<p>Aliane made an annoyed sound as she leaned back in her chair. "It's only one o-clock! There's plenty of time until dinner!"</p>
<p>Sven chuckled a little, then leaned forward to take a cookie for himself. "She's right, you know. After everything you've been through, I think you deserve to treat yourself a little."</p>
<p>Nica was about to protest, but Sven shoved a cookie in her mouth, smiling at her as she glared and chewed. He opened the paper back up, ignoring the woman's look as he went back to reading the daily news, still looking for any signs of the Apostles that he could. "Kenneth seems to be doing better. He seems more… focused, if that makes sense."</p>
<p>Nica dabbed her mouth with the back of her hand lightly as she glanced happily at the old man. "He's not in a hectic environment anymore. That helps."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you could consider <strong>this</strong> not hectic."</p>
<p>Nica's voice was distant as she spoke. "You don't know what it was like with him…"</p>
<p>Sven regretted what he said immediately and was about to comfort the woman when they heard someone entering their house without knocking. Everyone's eyes went to the door instantly, watching as Rinslet stepped in and frowned around the room.</p>
<p>After scanning all their confused faces, the thief finally landed on Sven's as she spoke. "Wow, it's a packed house isn't it?"</p>
<p>Sven growled at her. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of locking the door? Especially considering your line of work you have no idea who has a grudge against you."</p>
<p>Sven narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was hinting at the Apostles, but not wanting to say anything in front of the peoples he barely knew. He grumbled and turned away from her as he spoke. "I thought it was locked…"</p>
<p>Rinslet cocked an eyebrow as she watched Nica leaning against him, her hand on his knee as she blinked innocently at Rinslet. "What a cozy position you find yourself in…"</p>
<p>Sven blushed at Nica's giggled, then turned another glare at the thief. "We're just helping out some friends. Don't make it weird."</p>
<p>Rinslet snickered as she entered the house and closed the door behind her, locking it as she made eye contact with Sven, as if trying to show him how to do it. "<strong>You're</strong> the one that just made it weird." She ignored the man's angry mutters as she scanned the room once more. "Oh, quit your grumbles, old man. I didn't come here for you anyway. Where are Creed and Train?"</p>
<p>Eve gave the woman a curious look. "Why do you need them?"</p>
<p>Rinslet patted the bio-girl's head as she passed by her. "I have a special mission for them."</p>
<p>Sven's angry look changed to an inquisitive one. "What kind of a mission?"</p>
<p>Rinslet glanced over her shoulder at him as she spoke. "One that only those two have the proper skills to do, so don't even ask if you can join." She turned around and pointed at Eve, stopping her from speaking. "It's nothing you can do either, sorry. It's going to be an adult event anyway."</p>
<p>Kyoko looked up at the woman curiously, cookies still shoved in her mouth as she spoke. "Adult event? Kyoko is an adult!"</p>
<p>Rinslet stepped over to her and flicked her forehead. "Eve is more adult than you are. I'd bring her before I brought you. Besides, you also don't have the skills that this mission requires."</p>
<p>Sven narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Just what 'skills' are you referring to?"</p>
<p>Rinslet gave him a knowing look. "You and I both know those two are capable of things no one else in this room are capable of."</p>
<p>Sven wasn't sure if she was referring to their Tao or not, but decided to keep his mouth shut anyway. He knew Train and Creed had skills beyond their Tao that made them different, which is something everyone else in the room knew as well so it was better not to push the subject.</p>
<p>Aliane didn't like what Rinslet was saying and glared at her. "You better not be getting my Sugarplum into anything dangerous…"</p>
<p>Rinslet grimaced at the pet name the girl gave the Black Cat, not sure how Train was able to tolerate both her <strong>and</strong> Kyoko at the same time. "Train wouldn't have become a sweeper if he didn't know the danger of it." Deciding to ignore the teen's continuing glare, she turned around to address Sven again. "Where are they?"</p>
<p>Sven pointed up. "On the roof. Although, you may not want to bother them just yet. Train just got back from visiting Lin so I have no idea what you'll be walking into after they spent the whole morning apart."</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded and walked away from him. "Thanks for the heads up, but I'll take my chances."</p>
<p>She left quickly through the back door before anyone else could say anything more to her. As soon as she stepped outside, she heard Train's voice arguing with Creed about what she could only assume was something dumb.</p>
<p>"I don't want the damn oatmeal! They're gross!"</p>
<p>Creed pouted. "Are you saying you don't like my baking, Train?"</p>
<p>Train winced at the look Creed was giving him, then glared. "That clearly isn't the case considering I've already eaten a dozen sugar and chocolate chip ones!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Then just <strong>try</strong> one of the oatmeal! I promise it's better than you realize."</p>
<p>"NO!" Train yelled as he tried to push the silver man away who was attempting to pin him down and force feed the cookie to him.</p>
<p>Creed shoved the cookie in his mouth and grunted as he fought the Black Cat. "Just try <strong>one </strong>bite, Train!"</p>
<p>"NEVER!" Train shouted as he reached over to the plate rested next to them and grabbed one to feed Creed. "If they're so delicious then you eat one!"</p>
<p>Creed choked a little on the cookie his love shoved in his mouth as he tried to pull his head away from Train while keeping him pinned down. "I already did! In fact, it's the only kind I've had since <strong>you</strong> refuse to eat them!"</p>
<p>"BECAUSE THEY'RE DISGUSTING!" Train shouted behind the cookie his friend had forced into his mouth.</p>
<p>"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Creed shouted in response, his voice muffled as well as Train held a cookie in place in his mouth.</p>
<p>Rinslet watched the scene for a few minutes, chuckling in amusement, unable to deny the chemistry they plainly had with each other.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I was pushing Train and Lin together for so long, but that was only because I didn't see how obviously he belongs with Creed. When Creed first joined us, I just assumed everything between them was going to be dead. But now, it'd take a complete moron to not see how well they fit together.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew they weren't technically together, but that was because Train apparently <strong>was</strong> a complete moron. No one else had a doubt in their mind how the cat felt for the swordsman, but Train was still holding back his true affections for Creed. She understood the reason behind his hesitancy and as much as she wanted to tease the gunman about it, she didn't because she knew it wasn't her place. Train needed to move at his own pace and admit his feelings to Creed when he was ready. Until them, at least they both seemed happy with whatever it was that they had going on between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>And this scene above me only confirms how perfect they are for each other and how Train feels about him. He loves Creed and Creed loves him. Now it's just a matter of Train being ready to say the words out loud.</em>
</p>
<p>She watched them for a few more minutes, then crossed her arms and spoke in a loud voice. "Could you two stop flirting for three seconds and notice that you're not alone?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay… Maybe a little bit of teasing won't hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>They both froze in their position, Creed holding onto one of Train's wrists and pinning it to the roof while his other was being held in the air by the cat's. They both had an oatmeal cookie half in their mouths, and one of Train's knees was pushing into Creed's stomach while his other was pinned to the roof by the silver man's leg. They both stared at Rinslet for a few seconds, Train looked surprised at seeing Rinslet and Creed looked frustrated at his beloved's reaction.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train turned his head away from Creed and spit the cookie out, making the silver man glare and scold him as he released his hand from the cat's grasp to remove the one that was in his mouth. "You didn't even bite down!"</p>
<p>Train smirked deviously at the man. "Because I told you oatmeal cookies are gross. They're the evil step-sisters of chocolate chips! A malicious doppelganger!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and looked down at Rinslet, but did not release Train. "How can we help you, my dear thief?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled at them for a second, then gave Train a serious look. "How's Lin?"</p>
<p>Train frowned a little. "He's doing better but… he won't be released for another four days."</p>
<p>Rinslet matched his frowned. "I thought he was going to be released in two?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "So did I and so did everyone else, but the doctors wanted to keep him a bit longer so he could receive more physical therapy."</p>
<p>The woman pouted for a second, then smirked at Train, trying to make light of the situation before she got too upset. "Distracting him too much, Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Let's not get started on that again. I only <strong>just </strong>got Sephiria on my side a few weeks ago."</p>
<p>She laughed lightly, then looked back up at them and crossed her arms. "That's not what I came here for. Are you both really going to have a conversation with me from the roof?"</p>
<p>Train smirked. "What's wrong? Can't make the climb?"</p>
<p>The thief glared at him. "You know I can't…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and leaned forward to kiss his love on the forehead, then let him go and leapt gracefully off the roof, landing directly in front of the woman. "I'll be a gentleman since Train will not."</p>
<p>"HEY!" Train yelled from the roof, laying down so he was on his stomach and his head was leaning off the side of the house.</p>
<p>Creed blew his Kitten a kiss, then turned back to Rinslet. "It's been a while since we've seen you. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled at him. "Charming as ever I see, Creed. That charm is exactly what brings me here."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a sweet smile. "Oh? Have you come to confess you've fallen for me? I'm sorry, as lovely as you are, I'll have to decline. As bratty as he can be, my heart only has room for Train."</p>
<p>"HEY!" Train yelled again, tossing a cookie at the back of Creed's head which the swordsman was able to catch with ease.</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder and took a bite of the cookie, then winked at his cat. "You know it's true, Train."</p>
<p>Train glared at him. "Which part? The part where I'm bratty, or the sappy part about your heart?"</p>
<p>"Both!" Rinslet and Creed said together, then ignored Train's childish grumbles as the gunman rolled on his back, head still hanging off the roof as he stared up at the sky and ate another cookie.</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled at Creed and gestured for him to sit on the bench that was against the house with her. "We don't have much time so I'll just get right to why I'm here: I need you and Train to accompany me to a fancy dinner party tonight at a local crime boss's mansion."</p>
<p>Train's head was hanging several feet about them, but he was able to hear them nonetheless. "Why are you going to a crime boss's party?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Because I was invited."</p>
<p>Train frowned at her as he swallowed another cookie. "Why were you invited?"</p>
<p>Rinslet growled and glared at the man. "Because I'm an attractive woman!"</p>
<p>Train smirked at her, enjoying how easy it was to get under her skin. "You are?"</p>
<p>Train laughed and avoided a rock she picked up off the ground and threw at him, but Creed was able to land a hit on him with a very small pebble he found on the ground. "Don't be rude, Train. We barely see Rins as it is, let's not scare her away so quickly." He looked back at the woman and frowned. "Although, I do agree with Train. How exactly did you get invited to a crime boss's party and why do you need us to accompany you?"</p>
<p>Rinslet stuck her tongue out at Train, then turned back to Creed. "Don't worry about how I got invited, just know I'm in and they're expecting me to bring my handsome, charming boyfriend."</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly at that comment. "Oh, man, who's the poor sap that you roped into doing that?!"</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at him again as she spoke. "I'm in the middle of asking right now…"</p>
<p>Train's face went pale. "Noooo, no, no! I'm not doing that!"</p>
<p>Rinslet brushed his words away. "I'm not asking you! I'm asking Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked as the woman smiled back at him. "Why me?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked and patted his knee. "Because you're the only man I know that fits the bill of handsome and charming, but is also going to be a strong ally if it comes to a fight."</p>
<p>Train pouted at her. "I'm right here, ya know…"</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked up at him. "Which part are you offended by? The fact that I'm saying Creed is more charming than you are, or the fact that I plan on borrowing your boyfriend for the night?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled happily and looked up at Train, waiting to see if he was going to deny that label and felt his heart lift at the flustered look his beloved took on. Hearing nothing but stuttering in response, Creed sighed blissfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>He may not know how to deny that label since to anyone outside looking in they'd think it was true. Anastasia told me that as well and while I'd prefer to have the 'lover' title, I'm more than happy to accept being Train's boyfriend, even if he isn't ready to admit it. But at this point, how can he?</em>
</p>
<p>As much as Rinslet wanted to be understanding of Train's situation, the fact that he was still not willing to admit that Creed was even his boyfriend was a bit frustrating.</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked up at Train as she spoke. "Oh, come on, Train. You can't sit there and tell me Creed <strong>isn't</strong> in some way or another your boyfriend. Deny it all you want, the look in your eyes and the blush on your face says otherwise."</p>
<p>Creed smiled thankfully at the woman, happy there was someone who was willing to be blunt with Train even though it made his beloved uncomfortable. He looked back up at Train and saw the red-orange mixing in his golden eyes and knew that meant the gunman was toying with the idea in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>He still won't say it out loud, but maybe this will be just another push to get him to say what he's really feeling soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Train's heart was beating fast when Rinslet used the title, but it felt ready to explode when Creed locked eyes with him and gave him that hopeful, puppy dog look he always did when faced with a direct conversation about their relationship.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know we fit all the definitions of using that label, but I don't know if I'm ready for that title yet… No matter how much I want it.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and sat up so neither of them could see his face anymore. "Fine, Creed's your date for this shindig. What do you need me for?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked knowingly at Creed, then spoke low enough so only he could hear here. "I didn't hear him deny it…"</p>
<p>"What was that?" Train said as he glanced over his shoulder and looked down at them both.</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled at Creed who beamed joyously at her, then answered the cat's question. "I said don't worry about what I need you for! Just know I need both of your skills tonight if I'm going to make it out of there safely."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her. "I was hoping I heard you wrong the first time, but I guess I didn't… Did you really say it was <strong>tonight</strong>?"</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded her head. "Yeah. Sorry for the last minute notice, but I was only able to get a last minute invite this morning."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I had plans with Train tonight…"</p>
<p>"You did?" Train said as he peaked back over the roof and down at them. "What plans?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a playful look. "None of your business."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Sounds like it should be since I'm involved in them. But I guess that means they were more birthday surprises… Creed, seriously, you need to chill out. You don't need to surprise me <strong>every </strong>night!"</p>
<p>Creed brushed his words away and addressed Rinslet again. "Just exactly how important is this mission?"</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed. "Important enough that I'm going to agree with Train and say you can take the night off from spoiling your <strong>real</strong> boyfriend and pretend you're my date. Besides, I have a hunch they'll have information pertaining to the Apostles."</p>
<p>"Apostles?" Train leapt off the roof and landed in front of them both, giving Rinslet a serious look as he spoke. "What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled at him, happy to have both of their full attention now. "My gut mostly, but the few interactions I've had with them I've heard them talking about supplying weapons for an organization they refuse to say the name of. I can't imagine who else it would be."</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with his beloved. "You're not going to let me say no to this, are you, Train?" He sighed in defeat at the steely look Train had in his eyes. "Train… After hearing that, it's not just the plans I had for us tonight that's stopping me. It's also Sephiria. We can't make a move on the Apostles without giving her a heads up."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Like she tells absolutely everything <strong>she's </strong>doing in regards to the Apostles."</p>
<p>Creed rubbed his eyes. "She tells us whatever information she thinks is important and she would <strong>absolutely</strong> tell us if she had a lead on where they were."</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration and threw his hands in the air. "And if this gives us an idea of where they are and what they're doing, we'll tell her! Not to mention we also give her all the information we find on them and we've been doing that <strong>long </strong>before we had this alliance. However, lately it's been nothing so this could not only give us a lead on where they are, but we might actually have something new to report for once."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved, knowing the real reason behind his annoyance right now and not wanting to cave into Train's impulsive side. "Train… I really don't think we should do something related to the Apostles without Sephiria."</p>
<p>
  <em>We can't do something without her knowledge. Especially if she still doesn't fully trust me yet. I know Train called her and explained the situation with the piano performances, but still, I have a feeling she's going to be keeping an even closer eye on me.</em>
</p>
<p>"It's not like she isn't going to know where we're going anyway. I'm sure she's got extra guys on your right now." Train said as if reading Creed's mind.</p>
<p>Creed rested his head in his hands. "I don't feel right going behind her back. You know her relationship with us is a bit… contentious at the moment."</p>
<p>Rinslet blinked in confusion at that. "Why's that?"</p>
<p>Creed brushed her words away. "It's a long, misunderstood story, don't worry about it. But, it's hard to earn Number One's trust back once you lose it. Even if it was just a little."</p>
<p>Train rain his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "This isn't going behind her back, Creed. The Apostles have gone dark ever since they almost killed Lin, but we've still been seeing their propaganda popping up everywhere which means they're still moving. This could be the best opportunity for us all!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved. "I told you they're probably just laying low after what happened and Sephiria agrees, I mean…" He looked back at the house quickly to make sure no one was listening, then spoke in a low voice. "The last time we saw them, Lin's death was their goal and as far as they're concerned, they succeeded. Charden isn't dumb enough to attack us again after believing they killed a number. He knows how angry you and Sephiria will be and how dangerous it would be to make a <strong>serious</strong> move right now. You need to give it time..."</p>
<p>Train clenched his fist. "Time won't subside my anger, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed reached out and took hold on his love's fist, kissing and caressing it gently. "I know, Train… I'm just trying to let you know there's no reason to rush. They'll come out of hiding again soon. I know it."</p>
<p>Train glared at Creed, but did not pull his hand away and made sure to keep his voice low as well. "I haven't been rushing. I've been very patient. Uncharacteristically patient I might add."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and tangled his fingers around Train's. "I know…"</p>
<p>They had had a few arguments over going after the Apostles after what they did to Lin, but Creed was able to subdue his beloved over and over again. It helped that Sven, Eve, Lin and Sephiria all agreed with him, so luckily the conversation wasn't brought up too much. However, as proud as Creed was of Train for not obsessing over it, he knew it was always in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm glad he's learned that revenge isn't the answer to everything. If he was the same person he was a year ago, he wouldn't have rested until the Apostles paid for what they did to Lin. At least now he's in control enough of his impulses to not always go charging in without a plan.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knelt on the ground in front of Creed and gave him a pleading look. "Creed… I know we've had arguments about this before but… I've been silent about this for far too long now. They've been quiet for a while now and I'm worried once Lin is out they'll come back and attack him again. If we can find out any new information to help us fight them before he's released I believe it'd be for the best." He squeezed both of the silver man's hands in his own and made sure his eyes never left his companion's. "Please…"</p>
<p>Creed bit his lip, wanting to argue with his beloved, but knowing he most likely wouldn't win.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to hunt them down almost immediately after Lin woke up, but I was worried he was acting a bit too harshly and made sure to keep a close eye on him. As much as I've been able to get him to control his heedless whims, right now, judging from the look on his face, I think he's thought it through…</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled Creed's hands so they were closer to his face and rested his forehead against them. "Creed… We can't let them slip away. Not again. Not when we have an opportunity thrown in our laps like this."</p>
<p>He sighed and glanced at Rinslet. "How certain are you that we'll learn something about them?"</p>
<p>The thief smiled. "I'm very confident."</p>
<p>Creed looked back at his Kitten, then rested his forehead on Train's.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll just have to make up tonight for him another day… I'll reschedule dinner with E tonight...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled and kissed Train's forehead gently. "You know I can't say no to that face…" When he saw the happy look in his Kitten's eyes, he pointed one finger at him and tried to speak firmly despite how happy he was to see his love relieved. "But we need to call Sephiria and let her know what we're doing. Okay?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and nodded. "I'll call her as soon as we're done talking to Rins." He then turned to Rinslet. "Sounds like we're in! What time is the party?"</p>
<p>Rins smirked. "Eight o'clock sharp. I'll be here at seven with a car that will blend in with the vibe these people expect." She looked at Creed for her next question. "I assume you know how to dance?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, but kept loving eyes on Train as he spoke. "Of course I do. What kind of man would I be if I didn't?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes, then addressed the next question to Train. "Do you have a tux?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her. "I have a suit…"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "No, for your roll you need a tux. I'll bring one tonight. Creed, do you know his measurements?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and pulled Train forward and onto his lap, leaning back into the bench as he wrapped one arm around his beloved's waist while the other rested possessively on his hip. "I'll measure him as soon as you leave and let you know."</p>
<p>Rinslet chuckled as Train blushed, but as soon as she saw Creed give the cat a lewd look, she stood up quickly and prepared herself to leave. "Right, well, remember tonight you are <strong>my</strong> date and Train won't be around us all night since he'll be with the rest of the help. So, I suggest you get whatever you need to get out of your system now before you're separated."</p>
<p>Train yelped as Creed traced his hand slowly down his thigh, but managed to stop the silver man so he could address what the woman just said. "Wait, what do you mean by 'the help'?"</p>
<p>Rinslet brushed his words away and decided to leave from the side of the house instead of through the door. "Like I said, don't worry about it. I'll see you both at seven!"</p>
<p>As soon as she turned away, she heard Train yelp again and Creed's prurient voice respond to her. "Give me at least an hour to get his measurements. I'm sure I'm going to get distracted a few times."</p>
<p>Train yipped as Creed slipped his fingers between his legs and began massaging his inner thigh. "Stop it, Creed! I need to call Sephiria, remember?!"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his beloved. "She can wait an hour… Besides, I need to make a call as well."</p>
<p>Train let out a purr despite himself as the silver man kissed his neck gently. "It was your idea to call her! Now you suffer the consequences! And just who do <strong>you </strong>need to call?!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and nibbled on his beloved's neck a little as he spoke. "Don't worry about it. And just what consequences will I be suffering? You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am..."</p>
<p>Rinslet wasn't sure what happened next since she had turned the corner of the house and exited through the gate, but she had a feeling Creed wasn't wasting a second since Train let out another surprised cry. The last thing she heard was his shouted protest which slowly fell silent, signaling to Rinslet that she had chosen the right moment to leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's ridiculous how attached they are. Train needs to just accept his feelings and be with Creed already. I can feel their chemistry from here and I can't even see them anymore!</em>
</p>
<p>A sad thought occurred to her and she sighed sympathetically for her friend in the hospital.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just hope whenever Lin gets out he'll be able to handle their relationship...</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train growled down at the bowtie around his neck, fiddling with it in irritation with one hand, the other on the steering wheel as he drove them to the black tie event Rinslet baited them into attending. "How long is this thing supposed to be?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes from the back seat. "We haven't even gotten there yet and you're already complaining?"</p>
<p>Train glared at her through the rearview mirror. "You're not the one that has to wear a noose around their neck all night!"</p>
<p>Rinslet returned his glare. "High heels and a tight dress are <strong>not </strong>as comfortable as you may think."</p>
<p>Train sighed and glanced at Creed who sat next to her in the back, his heart beating a little faster at how handsome he looked. It was the first time Creed wore a suit since they went to Freesia's birthday party. It wasn't the same suit since that one had been long lost, but Train thought its simplicity made him look better. The suit itself was a plain black with a white undershirt and black shoes. However, the tie was silver with blue stripes, which went well with Creed's hair and eyes. His long locks were pulled back so more of his face could be seen, a single strand rebelling as it fell on one side of his head, cascading down his face which Creed kept tucking behind his ear.</p>
<p>"Where did you get this car, anyway?" Train asked in an attempt to distract himself from Creed.</p>
<p>Rinslet caught the cat looking at Creed quite a few times and gave him a knowing smirk. "Don't worry about it. Just drive."</p>
<p>Train sighed and sulked in his seat, already regretting tonight despite how much he wanted to find out more about the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to keep my eyes on the prize. This is to hopefully get information on the Apostles. This is for Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>After glancing between Creed and the road a few times, the swordsman finally realized what his beloved was doing and smiled at him through the mirror, then winked playfully. Train blushed and lowered himself in his seat a little, embarrassed at being caught essentially checking Creed out.</p>
<p>"I never thought something would be <strong>more</strong> uncomfortable than a regular tie. Why do I have to wear this monkey suit anyway? And why am <strong>I </strong>the one driving you there?" Train spoke quickly so he could divert his attention onto his thoughts instead of the attractive man in the mirror.</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked at Creed who had been beaming joyously upon catching Train looking at him again. She wore a blue dress with silver heels and a matching silver jewelry set, her hair tied up with a few strands dangling playfully down the sides of her face. She wore this outfit specifically to match Creed, since they were supposed to come off as a date for the party.</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed in annoyance at the cat. "Those were way too many questions asked way too quickly, but I'm pretty sure I answered them all before we left. You're the help. And the help wears tuxedos and drives cars for their bosses."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and sat back up so he could see the road better. "And where exactly am I supposed to go all night while you're off dancing the night away with Creed?"</p>
<p>Rinslet saw the pleased look in Creed's eyes, then cocked an eyebrow at Train. "Getting jealous already?"</p>
<p>Train glared at her, making sure to avoid looking at Creed as he spoke. "That's not what I mean. I mean, where is the rest of the 'help' going to be while the rich people wine and dine and kiss each other's asses?"</p>
<p>Rinslet leaned forward and smacked the back of his head with her silver clutch, then leaned back in her chair. "I've told you a thousand times. Is this what it's like being Sven?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as he reached out and rubbed the back of Train's head where Rinslet hit. "Pretty much. But, I actually think you're handling it much better than Sven usually does."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes as Creed attempted to comfort the cat, then looked out the window to ignore them both. "Probably because I haven't had to put up with it as long as he has… Don't tell him I said this, but after just one car ride of you, I actually feel kind of sorry for Sven."</p>
<p>Creed allowed his fingers to linger in Train's hair for a bit, then sat back in his seat. "I've been partnered with Train far longer than anyone else, so if you should feel sorry for anyone, it's me."</p>
<p>"HEY!" Train yelled as he glared at Creed. "I'm not <strong>that</strong> obnoxious! Even if I don't listen, I always get the job done!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved, then reached out and caressed Train's shoulder for a second. "I know Train. You're amazing."</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed and looked back at Creed. "Do I have to remind you that you need to treat Train like he's your employee tonight? You can't flirt with him, look at him lovingly, and you cannot, I repeat you can<strong>not</strong> embrace him in any romantic way. That includes hugging, hand holding, and kissing." She wrapped her arm around the silver man and smiled mischievously at Train through the mirror.</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, but kept his other hand reaching out to touch Train. "I thought we needed to pretend to have an 'open' relationship so it's safe to still flirt with others?"</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded. "Yes, but you can't be doing those things with the help. Only other guests get information from them. And when we're <strong>not</strong> flirting, we need to act like a real couple. You need to act like you're completely enamored with <strong>me</strong>."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as he watched Rinslet pinch Creed's cheek, knowing the thief was trying to upset him with her playful teasing towards his companion. It didn't work since Creed's other arm and his eyes never left him. "That's a hard task for anyone to accomplish. I'm not even sure how Jenos has kept it going for so long."</p>
<p>Rinslet glowered at Train then smacked his head again with her clutch. "Shut up, Boy! I don't want to hear sass out of you again! You're taking orders from <strong>us</strong> tonight!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and rubbed his beloved's head again, smiling adoringly at the cute whimper Train let out. "Why didn't you ask Jenos to come with you tonight? That would have also given Chronos first dibs on any information on the Apostles."</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed. "The fact that he's with Chronos makes it impossible to do anything like this with him since he can't do anything without their permission. I figured you'd both realize that." The men gave her a silent understanding and she continued. "Besides, I picked you for the specific reason that you're reasonable and charming. Jenos is too similar to Train in his boorish mannerisms, lack of ability to stay quiet, and repellent attitude."</p>
<p>Instead of being offended by the woman's words, he decided to turn her comments into a compliment. "Think what you like, Rins, but I have a fanclub that would disagree with how repugnant you think I am."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "I hardly think two teen girls' opinions matter when it comes to true love."</p>
<p>"Yes, but I think the man you deemed good enough to be your date tonight has a valuable enough opinion when it comes to how charismatic Train is. And I don't need to remind you if you speak that way about Train in front of Lin, you're going to get quite an earful from him as well." Creed smiled at Train, reaching out and pinching his pink cheek slightly.</p>
<p>The woman wanted to rest her face in her hands, but she knew that would mess up her makeup so she decided to ignore them both again by looking out the window. "Guess I said that in the wrong company."</p>
<p>She glanced back over at Creed and watched as he quickly became distracted by Train, trying to tickle the cat who was pushing the silver man away as he attempted to drive. She watched them for a few minutes, smiling slightly at the obvious happiness they had found with each other despite not having a label that defined their love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this plan going to work? I mean, I know Train will be away from us for most of the night, but all it'll take is one person seeing them even catching a glimpse of each other and our entire cover will be blown.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed as Creed leaned on the median between the front seats, touching and flirting with Train as much as possible before they arrived since he knew he couldn't when they got there. Rinslet hit them both with her purse, rolling her eyes at Train's yelp and Creed's pout as she spoke in a serious tone.</p>
<p>"You two really need to keep your emotions in check when we get there…" She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Creed sighed, but did not pull away from Train, grabbing his arm gently as he looked back at the thief. "That's why I'm trying to get it all out of my system now. But, all the time in the world would never be enough time to get all the love I feel for Train out of my heart."</p>
<p>Train jumped a little as Creed poked his side playfully, making sure not to swerve the car as he glared at the silver man from the corner of his eye. "Do you want me to crash the car?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his beloved, but poked him again despite his Kitten's protests. "You'd never crash the car before being served a delicious meal."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Like the servants will be served the same food…"</p>
<p>Rinslet leaned her chin on her elbow and her elbow against the window frame as she glanced at the cat. "Actually, you'll probably be near the kitchen for the most part which means you get first dibs. Also, I'm sure the servants hate their bosses which means the cooks will most likely be giving you all the best stuff they make."</p>
<p>Train smiled at that and sat up a bit straighter, then winced again when Creed poked and pinched him. "Does this mean I'm supposed to pretend to hate you both while I'm talking to them? Because at this point, I don't think it'll be much of an act."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his cat and pinched his cheek playfully. "You can't pretend to hate me, Train."</p>
<p>Train grumbled at Creed and smacked his hand away. "I <strong>will</strong> crash this car if you keep trying to distract me, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed sighed since he knew Train was grumpy not only because of the uncomfortable outfit he wore, but also because he didn't like what they were doing. He never liked it when they had to attend fancy parties while they were with Chronos so it made sense he didn't want to go to the event.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he's only doing this for Lin, but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like it. He'll probably be in a bad mood for the rest of the night. Well, at least until he gets food.</em>
</p>
<p>Wanting to make his beloved feel better, Creed ran his fingers through his hair gently and tried to remind him why they were going to the party. "The night will be over before you know it, Train. And we'll have information about the Apostles by the end of it." He gave Rinslet a knowing look as he spoke. "Right, Rins?"</p>
<p>Rinslet was about to say she couldn't promise that, but stopped herself when she met Creed's eyes. She sighed and nodded her head. "That's right. But, just for my own state of mind, can we go over the plan again?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, but did not pull away from his beloved as he spoke. "Train will drop us off at the front, then park the car with the rest of the party guests' vehicles. Then, he will go through the back entrance and meet the rest of the servants and gather whatever information he can about Jeffery Jollin and his crime organization. While this is happening, we will be upstairs, schmoozing with the guests to find out whatever can from them about the same thing."</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded and smiled at the man, then looked at Train through the rearview mirror. "Did you get all that, Train? Or do we need to repeat it again?"</p>
<p>Train glowered at her, then looked back at the road. "No, I got it. Find out whatever I can about Jollin and his organization. You're splitting the sweep evenly with us, right?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes, then looked back out the window. "I told you the sweep <strong>isn't</strong> Jollin himself, it's just the files he holds. It's all speculation that he even runs a crime organization."</p>
<p>Train gave her a curious look through the mirror. "Then why do you keep referring to him as a crime boss?"</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed in frustration. "Because everyone knows it's true, they just don't have the proof. That's what the sweep is for. The proof. Once we have that and hand it in, they'll probably put a sweep out for him and <strong>then</strong> we can go after him for that."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Got it. But you still didn't answer my question: You're splitting the reward evenly with us, right?"</p>
<p>The woman narrowed her eyes at him. "It won't be an even split… As I stated before, <strong>I'm</strong> the one that brought this to you, so I get the bigger cut. Not to mention <strong>I'm</strong> the one with the invitation, so you're only getting in because of me."</p>
<p>Train scoffed at her. "But <strong>we're</strong> the ones that will bail you out if there's any trouble. You said it yourself, you came to us because you can't do this without us."</p>
<p>Rinslet rested her forehead against the window as she spoke. "Part of your pay is going to be any information you find about the Apostles there. And you'll have first rights to that information since you'll be the one sneaking off from the servants and taking whatever documents you can find."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Right. Do you still have that map of the mansion?"</p>
<p>Rinslet opened her clutch and pulled out the paper to hand to Train. "Here. Be careful with it. You have no idea what I had to go through to get-HEY, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!"</p>
<p>Train grabbed the paper roughly from her and shoved it into his pocket. "Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna use it anyway. Just ask Creed, I always manage to stumble my way to the correct location without ever even glancing at a map."</p>
<p>Creed frowned sympathetically at Rinslet. "It's true. No matter how many maps or blueprints I've given him over the years, Train always gets frustrated trying to figure them out and ends up ignoring them in favor of his instincts." He sighed lovingly at his Kitten, still running his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "But, to his credit, he's right. He's never failed in a mission like this before."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. "Then why bother asking me for them?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at Creed's compliment. "Because I knew you were going to force them on me anyway, so I figured you may as well hand them over now before we got there."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Just be careful and remember, <strong>no one</strong> can see you when you're looking for files. This is a <strong>stealth</strong> mission. You cannot get caught no matter what otherwise they'll send every guard after you and lock the whole place down with us inside."</p>
<p>Train brushed her words away. "Don't worry, I won't get caught. And even if I do, Creed and I can take on a few mooks. Right, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and smiled at his beloved. "Right." He looked back at Rinslet as he said his next sentence. "That doesn't mean we aren't taking this seriously, Rins. I promise, Train and I have done this kind of mission <strong>thousands </strong>of times while we were with Chronos. Even a few times with the Apostles."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Except <strong>I</strong> was the eye candy when we went to Freesia's party..."</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked at the cat. "Aww, that's sweet! Are you saying you think I look good enough to eat, Train? With all the looks you keep stealing at Creed, I thought he was the only one you wanted to snack on tonight."</p>
<p>Creed and Rinslet both laughed at Train's bright blush and red cheeks, the silver man avoiding a smack from his beloved as the gunman swiped at both of them. "That's it! I'm crashing the car!"</p>
<p>Rinslet yanked Creed away from Train and wrapped her arm around his elbow again, giving him a serious look as the cat pulled up to their location. "Remember, you need to act like Train is your servant tonight. Give him orders."</p>
<p>Creed licked his lips as he glanced at Train. "Trust me… I have no problem giving Train commands."</p>
<p>Train blushed and Rinslet pinched Creed's arm. "And don't look at him like that! I swear, those lascivious eyes are going to doom us all."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "It's Train's eyes that doomed my heart." He winced when Rinslet pinched him again, then gave her a sweet smile. "Don't worry, my dear, I've played the role of a fake lover before. I can do it again tonight."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as he watched Creed kissed Rinslet's hand and parked the car by the front door of the mansion. "Alright, we're here. Get out so I can make myself scarce."</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at the cat. "No, <strong>you</strong> get out and open the doors for us, Boy."</p>
<p>Train wanted to glare back at her, but knew people were already looking and decided against it. He opened his door quickly and stepped to Rinslet's door to let her out first. He even went so far as to offer the woman his hand and bowed slightly, since he knew that's what a good servant boy would do. Rinslet smiled at him, then allowed Train to lead her to the sidewalk in front of the mansion as the cat turned to let Creed out. He did not offer the man his arm to help him, since he knew that would look strange. In fact, he made sure not to make eye contact with Creed, as if trying to show he was submissive to the swordsman.</p>
<p>As Train let Creed out, Rinslet was approached by a few men who didn't seem to know she was with someone. Wanting to please as many people as possible, the thief walked away with them, leaving Creed and Train alone for a minute.</p>
<p>Creed frowned slightly as he eyed his beloved from the corner of his eye, not liking Train acting so meek towards him, despite the sexual implication his perverted mind was making. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly wrapped his arm around Train's side and pulled him closer, tucking his chocolate hair behind his ear as he nuzzled his face close to his beloved's.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Train, it'll be over soon and then we can get home and take these outfits off. Unless… you'd like me to put on a little show for you while I still have this on… I can tell you like the way I look."</p>
<p>Train blushed and pushed Creed away. "Stop it, someone's gonna see it and Rinslet is gonna blame me for blowing it."</p>
<p>Creed looked around again to make sure no one was looking, then cupped Trains chin lightly and gave him a sweet, tender kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, he smiled warmly at Train and caressed his chin with his thumb for a second. "You look amazing tonight as well, Train. Then again, you <strong>always</strong> look amazing."</p>
<p>Train bit back a yelp as Creed subtly grabbed his ass and walked away, making his way to Rinslet and putting on a huge, yet charming show about the men surrounding his date. He watched as the two of them walked into the mansion arm in arm and waited until they were inside before he let out the breath he was holding.</p>
<p>"Dealing with sexual harassment from your boss, huh?"</p>
<p>Train blushed and turned around quickly to see a woman about his age wearing a tuxedo very similar to his. "WH-WHAT?!"</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes and gestured towards where Creed went. "That silver haired guy. I saw what he did to you and I saw you didn't fight it. Does it happen so often that you're <strong>that</strong> used to it?"</p>
<p>The woman was much shorter than Train and quite thin, but with a pretty face. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail, but was still long enough that it reached her knees. Her skin was very pale and her eyes were a bright green with a harshness behind them that made Train wonder what these servants' lives must be like for someone so young and beautiful to look so jaded.</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure what to say and started to stammer like an idiot. "I-I… That is… U-ummm…"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a pitiful look. "You poor thing… You're traumatized." She glared at the direction Creed and Rinslet went. "Don't worry, they're all assholes. Unfortunately, abuse like that is common for us. Especially when you're as good looking as we are."</p>
<p>Train blinked at her. "Are you saying you are abused by your boss?"</p>
<p>The woman sighed and nodded. "Yeah… but after witnessing what your boss does with you, I actually feel lucky. At least my employer has never gone so far as to <strong>kiss </strong>me. And judging by the way yours kissed you, it actually looks like he has feelings for you." She looked Train up and down curiously. "How far has he gone with you? And do you actually enjoy it?"</p>
<p>Train blushed and felt himself ready to explode with embarrassment, but remembered what Rinslet said about blending in with the servants and managed to control himself. "What?! With <strong>him</strong>?! He's a bastard! And his woman is no better, but at least she doesn't put her hands on me like he does."</p>
<p>The woman blinked at him. "Oh? So just how far has he been pushing the boundaries with you?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from the woman as if he was ashamed to even think about it. "I don't want to talk about it… Do you know where we're supposed to park these stupid cars?"</p>
<p>The woman gave him another sympathetic smile and nodded her head. "I do. Just follow me. I can show you where the servants entrance is as well. Leads us right into the kitchen! It's great!"</p>
<p>Train nodded and looked back down at her. "You've been here before?"</p>
<p>The woman nodded. "Yup. Loads of times. You must be new because this is where they always meet for every occasion. Come to think of it…" She looked back at the door where Creed and Rinslet went through and squinted. "I don't think I've ever seen them here before either…"</p>
<p>Train was able to answer her with confidence since they had gone over their reason for being here over and over again. "My lady met Mr. Jollin a couple weeks ago at a gala. He was taken with her immediately and invited her to this event. I assume they're just here to get some of his money, despite how much they already have."</p>
<p>The woman seemed to accept that lie as she rolled her eyes and chuckled bitterly. "Jollin does like them busty… However, considering this specific event is for new people, I guess I shouldn't be surprised I've never seen you before." She looked up and Train and smiled, offering her hand to the cat. "By the way, my name's Vivian. And you are?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and took her hand as he gave her the name Rinslet assigned him for the night. "Clay Barnes. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>She released his hand then turned back to her car that was parked behind Train's. "Well then, follow me, Mr. Barnes. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang."</p>
<p>Train frowned at her. "Please don't call me 'mister'. And have you really been coming here long enough to know the staff?"</p>
<p>Vivian nodded. "Yup! And I've been in this business long enough to know if we don't move our cars soon, Willie is going to be pissed off."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who's Willie?"</p>
<p>A car behind hers began honking its horn, earning an angry look from a few finely dressed people that walked by and towards the front door. A thin, middle aged man stuck his head out through the window and glared at Vivian.</p>
<p>"Come on, Viv! Quit flirting with that newbie and move your car! I don't care how cute he is, I need a drink NOW!"</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes as she pulled out her keys and approached her car. "Aren't you driving them home tonight, Willie?"</p>
<p>The man named Willie brushed her words aside. "Ah, whatever! It's not like I'm gonna get smashed! I just need to drink enough to forget how awful my life is."</p>
<p>Vivian sighed as she opened her car door. "Sounds like you need to get smashed then. And I don't think your bosses will appreciate that."</p>
<p>Willie rolled his eyes. "They'll be too drunk themselves to notice anyway. Besides, if I drink too much I'll just crash the car and kill us all and that'll solve all my problems!"</p>
<p>Vivian sighed as she stepped into her car. "I don't understand how you can make something so morbid sound so optimistic."</p>
<p>Willie smirked at her. "We're all going to die one day, Sweetheart. I'm just one of the few people that accepts it." He glanced at Train, eyeing him up and down with an interested look, then frowned at his face. "Hey, Good Looking, we can't move our cars without you moving yours."</p>
<p>Train jumped as the man beeped his horn again, then ran over to his car, jumped inside and turned it on. He saw Vivian pulled her car up next to his and rolled down her window. "Don't let Willie bother you, he means well. The parking lot is just around this corner, but where we have to park is kind of tucked away since they don't want anyone to see the servants."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Of course." He gestured with his hand and smirked. "Lead the way."</p>
<p>Vivian nodded and rolled up her window, driving past Train. Before the Black Cat could even pull out of the park position, Willie peeled out from behind him and drove in front of him, giving Train a suspicious look as he sped behind Vivian, still beeping his horn at her. Train rolled his eyes, confused that the man would so openly disrespect such a powerful group of people.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention yell at me to move my car then just speed past me before I could. Guess he feels confident enough in himself and his position with his employers. And Vivian seems like she knows what she's talking about as well. Guess I'll have to keep them both close to me if I'm going to find anything out.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed put on another sweet smile as he declined the fifth dance from another scantily clad woman. However, he knew his date was in a far worse position, since she had been pulled aside for a dance more times then he could count. Creed also couldn't help but notice how inappropriate her dances became each time she accepted.</p>
<p><em>I can say no to these women if I don't think they'll know anything, but she </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to say yes since it's unacceptable for a woman to turn a man down. It's sexist, but around people like this, it's true. Besides, it's the best way to flatter these people enough to let their guards down and tell us more information.</em></p>
<p>However, so far neither of them had any luck. They had been there for over an hour and everyone either didn't have anything to share since they were new friends of Jollin, or were completely unwilling to share anything they might have known. Creed wasn't surprised how far reached some of these people were, though. The way Rinslet made it sound, the party they were at was for new friends Jollin wanted to get closer with. And he had a feeling he knew why the man wanted to get closer to Rinslet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just hope Train's doing better than we are.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly as he sipped on his wine, leaning his back against the bar and watching Rinslet hold back a grimace as the much older man she danced with put his hands far too low on her waist. The silver man smiled proudly as he watched his friend politely and subtly move his hands up, playing it off as a teasing gesture as she smacked his chest playfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's really quite good at this. Almost as good as I am.</em>
</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Sir?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around and looked at a petite young girl who was a few years younger than him, a cute blush and small smile on her dainty lips as she spoke. "I couldn't help but notice you were standing here alone. Mind if I keep you company during the next dance?"</p>
<p>Creed stepped away from the bar and over to the woman, taking her hand gently in his own. "I'm sorry, my dear, but do you see that beautiful woman over there dancing with that vulgar old man?"</p>
<p>The woman looked and frowned, nodding her head slowly and speaking with a sour tone. "Yes, I do… She's been hogging all the rich men tonight." She looked back at Creed. "But I came here because of how beautiful <strong>you</strong> are. Not for your money."</p>
<p>Creed felt like his lips were going to fall off from the fakeness of his smile, but managed to keep the facade going. "Your kind words warm my heart, but I'm sorry to inform you that I am here with that woman tonight and I promised her the next dance. Or whatever next dance she can pry herself away from the other men."</p>
<p>The woman blinked at Creed, then glared at her. "She's not worthy of your presence…"</p>
<p>
  <em>This woman sounds a lot like how I used to talk about Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed chuckled lightly and bowed to the woman, still holding her hand as he spoke. "Nevertheless, I need to keep my dance card open for her for a little while longer. So, as lovely as you are, I will have to decline your offer. For now, at least."</p>
<p>The woman sighed wistfully as Creed kissed her hand, then frowned as he stood and released her hand. "Can I at least buy you a drink?"</p>
<p>Creed had been nursing his glass for the last thirty minutes so he would stay sober and sharp, so he winked at the woman as spoke in a purr. "Come find me after I've finished this. Then we can have a chat about a drink and possibly more."</p>
<p>Creed took another sip as the woman walked away despondently, then locked his eyes back on to Rinslet. After seeing how handsy the men were getting with her, he wanted to make sure he kept an eye on her in case he needed to jump in and knock someone flat on his ass.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, not literally since I know that won't come off as very gentlemanly, but I want to make sure she's okay. However, she seems to be able to handle herself well. Guess I shouldn't be surprised. She's probably used to men treating her like a piece of meat.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite turning down every woman that approached him, he had been able to engage in conversation with each of them, but none of them seemed to know anything. So far it seemed like Creed had been attracting the mistresses of the rich men which meant they didn't know much. They were only there to impress Jollin, but for the most part, they were just a bunch of titillating airheads. Chances were even if they did overhear anything important, they were either too dimwitted to know it was important, or too enticed by the money to remember.</p>
<p><em>Or should I say too interested in the money to ever want to relay anything they know to a stranger. They could also be here to be offered as mistresses for Jollin… God, I hope that's not true. Especially since if it were true, I'm </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>that's why Rinslet was able to get an invite after meeting the man only once.</em></p>
<p>Creed glanced over at Rinslet to make sure she was okay and chuckled when she looked at him and gave him a playful, yet disgusted look before gracefully placing the man's hands back in more appropriate spots. He then looked over where the woman who just offered to buy him a drink walked off to and watched as she talked pleasantly with an attractive group of girls.</p>
<p>
  <em>That woman seemed brighter than the rest of them. Maybe I will take her up on that dance later this evening. She might actually have something more worthwhile to say.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, no matter how he looked it at, he and Rinslet weren't getting anywhere. It wasn't as if they were doing a bad job, they were just having bad luck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe if Train stayed with us, everyone else here would be having bad luck. That's one of the many things Train is good for. I understand why Rinslet didn't want him up here with us and I know he hates events like this. Even though it's only been a little over hour, my Kitten would probably be bored out of his mind already and start shaking people down for answers.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked down at his glass, swirling it around slightly as he frowned deeply, his thoughts very easily wandering off to his beloved again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope he's getting enough food in the servants' chambers… I know Rins said he would, but I don't know if she was just saying that to make him feel better.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, no matter how you look at it, Jollin is going to be in control for the next several years."</p>
<p>"What makes you sound so confident?"</p>
<p>"Well, I mean… Do I need to remind you who they've recently made contact with?"</p>
<p>"What does that mean though? How does that affect what Jollin does with his regular…. Business?"</p>
<p>"Depends what you mean by his regular business."</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked at the conversation as he casually glanced over at a group of women who were talking a few feet away from the bar he was leaning at. They were gathered around a table and, even though they weren't being specific with their conversation, they were certainly loud enough that he didn't need to strain to hear the conversation. After listening to them speak about whatever the organization they were talking about for a few more minutes, Creed's curiosity peaked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Could they possibly be talking about the Apostles? I mean, what other well known organization would create a relationship with a crime boss?</em>
</p>
<p>He knew they didn't have any physical proof that Jollin was a crime boss yet, but after seeing what the dinner party and the guests that attended it were like, Creed didn't need physical proof to believe it himself. He had been to enough crime boss parties to know what they looked like. However, that wasn't what the sweep was, so he knew they still needed to find something to confirm what he was already sure of.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I can find out Jollin is associated with the Apostles… That would probably be enough to fulfill the sweep. I know first hand only a certain kind of person deals with the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he took another sip of his wine, then turned around and ordered a bottle to send over to the women. He had a feeling Rinslet wouldn't be too pleased about the expensive purchase since she said anything he bought she would cover with her share of the reward money, but he was sure Train would appreciate Creed using her money, so he didn't hesitate.</p>
<p>Creed continued sipping his drink as he watched the bartender bring the ladies the bottle, waiting for him to point out who had brought it for them. When the bartender placed the bottle on the table then gestured towards Creed, the silver man smiled at them and raised his glass a little. He saw the women giggle, then turned his head away as if he was no longer interested in what their reaction to his gentlemanly gesture was. He heard the bartender walking back and knew what he was going to say before he even said and slipped him a rather large tip, the cash also courtesy of Rinslet, then smiled kindly at the man.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much. I'll head over now."</p>
<p>Creed walked away, not bothering even another glance at the bartender as he smiled and stepped towards the group of women. As he approached, he knew he had made the right decision of not only buying them the bottle, but walking over to them since their insistent giggling did not stop. Creed had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that would only show the women how annoyed he already was with their inevitable flirting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, is this what it's like to be Train dealing with Aliane and Kyoko? The conversation hasn't even started, yet I'm already annoyed.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ladies…" Creed said as he took the first woman's hand and kissed it gently. "Sorry to intrude on your conversation, but I couldn't let such a lovely group of women go without a bottle of fine wine."</p>
<p>The first woman whose hand he took giggled a bit too brightly for Creed's taste and spoke so sweetly the swordsman thought he was going to throw up. "Such kind words from such a handsome man."</p>
<p>Another woman took a position next to him and matched the first woman's tone. "And what exactly is someone as handsome as you doing all by yourself?"</p>
<p>Creed could smell the booze wafting off her body and smirked at her, disguising it as a flirtatious expression instead of a disgusted one as he spoke. "While I may have been standing at the bar alone, I have not felt it."</p>
<p>A woman standing on the other side of him spoke next, the fake sugariness of her voice making Creed's skin crawl. "I can only imagine with your classically dapper features, suave charm, and obvious youth you've had your pick of the litter tonight!"</p>
<p>Creed made sure to look humble as he addressed the woman. "Let's just say the women at this event have been more than generous with their compliments."</p>
<p>Another woman in front of Creed spoke next. "And just how generous have <strong>you </strong>been with them?"</p>
<p>Creed held back a gag at the woman's lewd look and smiled politely at her. "Unfortunately, not as generous as they would have wished seeing as I did not come here unaccompanied. And I've been owing her a dance for quite a while."</p>
<p>The first woman frowned at him. "Oh? Is that true? And who is so lucky to have been your date for the evening?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced over at Rinslet who was being led around the dance floor by another man who seemed just as handsy as the last. "The woman who's had her hands full with almost every man this evening."</p>
<p>One of the women in front of him scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Trust me… We've seen just how occupied she's been with all the viable men tonight."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at her. "By viable, do you mean rich?"</p>
<p>The woman on his other side grabbed Creed's arm as she laughed and spoke. "Obviously that's what she means because clearly she's not looking at the eye candy that just walked right into our arms."</p>
<p>The woman that scoffed rolled her eyes again. "And just how available is he if he came here with <strong>that</strong> woman?"</p>
<p>The drunk woman next to him giggled. "He wouldn't have bought us a bottle of wine nor would that woman be dancing with literally every man tonight if there wasn't an understanding between the two of them."</p>
<p>Another woman looked Creed up and down, an inquisitive look in her eyes as she spoke. "Is that true?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't bother to push the woman off him who was still latched onto his arm as he smiled sweetly at her and nodded his head. "It is. We may have attended the party together, but there is no agreement about us leaving together."</p>
<p>The women laughed together as if Creed had made some kind of grand joke, making him want to cover his ears but instead he took another sip of his wine. "So tell me ladies, what brings you to this event?"</p>
<p>The drunk woman spoke first and Creed was happy to see how little of a filter she had. "Isn't it obvious? We're inventory brought here to be approved by the beloved Jollin!"</p>
<p>Another woman elbowed her subtly, then spoke. "We're all dates of one of the men that works for Jollin."</p>
<p>Creed smirked knowingly at her. "Is that so? Well, then why would you be so jealous of my date for taking away all the 'viable' men, as you put it?"</p>
<p>All the women, then the first woman spoke again. "We don't have to keep secrets from… I'm sorry, what's your name?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled courteously and then bowed to the women, finally freeing his arm from the one who had not let go the entire time. "Chris Mitchell, at your service, i miei amori."</p>
<p>Creed kept his head low as they giggled again so he had a moment to make an annoyed face, then slowly stood back up, giving them a minute to calm down before they introduced themselves as well. He didn't bother to remember their names since he knew he didn't care enough to remember and he wouldn't be referring to any of them by their first names anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sweet talk and pet names will get me far with these ladies, so there's no point in putting in any more personal work for these women than I have to.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, seeing as we are now on a first name basis, I think I will agree with your friend in saying there's no need to keep secrets from each other. After all, we were all invited to the same party, correct? What's the truth between beautiful people over a glass of wine?" Creed held up his glass as if referencing what he meant, ignoring as the woman to his side wrapped her arm back around his elbow.</p>
<p>"A glass or <strong>two</strong>, that is!" Said the drunk woman as she poured all of her friends a glass, then topped off Creed's even though he did not ask her to.</p>
<p>The woman who seemed hesitant to be honest shrugged her shoulders, then sipped at her wine delicately. "You make a good point, Mr. Mitchell."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at her, skin crawling when the woman next to him leaned her head against his shoulder a little. "Please, call me Chris. As I said before, we are on a first name basis."</p>
<p>The first woman returned his smile and took a dainty sip of her wine. "So, tell us, Chris. What brings such a young, good-looking man like yourself here? I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not exactly in... friendly company."</p>
<p>"Or young!" The drunk woman said a bit too loudly, earning a few strange looks from the people around them.</p>
<p>Creed frowned slightly at her only because it seemed like the rest of the women were beginning to get annoyed by her and he wanted to make sure they accepted him completely. However, they both had a point. Creed hadn't seen anyone his age that wasn't part of the staff. Most of the men there were forty or older making him the youngest man that was attending the party.</p>
<p>
  <em>The women, however, have so far all appeared to be between twenty and thirty. The oldest I've seen couldn't have been more than thirty-five which leaves me to believe my earlier hunch was correct. Not to mention this drunk woman pretty much confirmed that.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I cannot help my age. However, my mother always said I was an old soul. Maybe that's how I'm able to fit in so well here."</p>
<p>They laughed again and the woman on his other side traced his arm with her fingers lightly. "I can think of a few other places you could 'fit in' if you're interested."</p>
<p>
  <em>Lord, no.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled suggestively at her. "Perhaps later, but I would like to circle back to what was previously stated by this elegant woman." The first woman giggled and covered her mouth with the back of his hand as he gestured politely at her. "What do you mean by we're not in friendly company? Everyone has been nothing but cordial to me since the moment I arrived."</p>
<p>The drunk woman laughed again and poked his chest. "Sounds like it's mostly been the women. I'm sure the men have proven to be quite standoffish."</p>
<p>The woman on his arm rolled her eyes. "Oh please! There are certainly a few men here who have probably had their eye on Chris as well!"</p>
<p>The woman who was fingering the muscle of his arm glanced to the side where a man was standing and catching quick glimpsing at Creed. "There's one right now!"</p>
<p>Creed looked up to see the man who had been looking at him, nodded kindly in his direction, then watched as he turned away quickly. "While I have been known to dabble in both fields, he's a bit out of my age range."</p>
<p>The drunk woman gave him a perverted look. "Is that so? Well, then can I interest you in the company of myself and my suitor?" She gestured towards a large, much older man who seemed almost as drunk as she was, laughing boorishly with other men who seemed to be bothered by him. "He's been looking for the company of a handsome young man for quite some time and I promised him if he found one I'd like, I'd part take in the devil's three way."</p>
<p>Creed held back a grimace as the man seemed to notice his mistress was talking about him and locked eyes with him, the level of lust in his face would be enough to make a demon blush.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not for all the money in the world… Honestly, with all the offers made towards me tonight you'd think we were at an orgy.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed decided not to entertain the idea that the party was indeed meant to start an orgy and turned back to the woman. If the night appeared to be swaying in that direction, he'd grab Rinslet, hunt down his beloved, and leave quickly. No amount of money or knowledge of the Apostles was enough to be stuck in a room with these pompous, self-entitled humans trying to tear their clothes off.</p>
<p><em>Absolutely no loyalty among them. Now I'm </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>happy Train isn't with us. I'd have my hands too full batting people off him that I'd have no time to find out any information.</em></p>
<p>"I think I will have to decline that offer for now. However, that does bring me back to my earlier point of being treated very kindly since I've been here. Where exactly are the non-friendly party guests?" Creed had to work hard to make his voice sound affable since he was getting tired of being sidetracked with undesirable erotic conversations.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention this one who won't let go of my arm and the other woman who seems fanasticated with my bicep. Has she never seen a muscle before?</em>
</p>
<p>The first woman spoke which Creed was grateful for, since she seemed to be the only one willing to engage in actual conversation with him. "Throw a rock and you'll hit someone who isn't friendly. Actually, don't throw a rock because they'll throw a bullet."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her. "I can handle myself."</p>
<p>"I'll say you can…" Said the woman who was mesmerized with his arm. "Is this a sword hilt attached to your hip?"</p>
<p>Creed held back a curse as the woman lifted his jacket a little to get a better look at his body and saw his Imagine Blade Hilt.</p>
<p>
  <em>This woman is starting to get a bit too handsy. At last the other one is just hanging on my arm. This one seems a bit more adventurous. Probably due to the alcohol.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled at her and nodded. Luckily, the blade would never be seen unless he decided to use it. "Indeed it is, but no need to worry, it's just the hilt. See?"</p>
<p>The woman watched as he detached it, actually happy to have a bit of a break from the two on either side of him as he showed off his hilt. "It was given to me by my grandfather. There is no blade because that part went to my sister. He pretty much raised us after my mother died at a very young age. I bring it with me everywhere."</p>
<p>
  <em>Where the hell did that load of crap come from? Whatever. It seems to have worked. It's so easy to manipulate desperate women with a sob story and good looks.</em>
</p>
<p>"That's so sweet!" Said one of the women on his side as she latched back onto his arm, jostling him slightly that he almost spilled his newly refilled glass of wine on his suit.</p>
<p>Creed managed to keep his face calm as she spoke and addressed the woman. "Please be careful, this suit is new."</p>
<p>
  <em>And Train obviously enjoys how it looks on me so I intend on wearing it again. Maybe even for his birthday.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman who discovered his sword tucked the strand of hair that kept falling in front of his face behind his ear. "Well maybe we can talk you out of it another way."</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this what it's like for Train when he tries to talk to me sometimes? It's frustrating! Maybe I owe him an apology…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the thought and shook his head slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, I know it's not the same. Because while it may annoy Train a little, he likes it when </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>talk to him that way.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed put on a fake shocked look as he responded to her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." The woman laughed again and Creed bit his tongue to prevent himself from telling her to shut up, then turned back to the most reasonable woman. "Should I be worried for my female companion for the evening?"</p>
<p>The woman blinked at him, then frowned at Rinslet. "Possibly… This event is filled with mostly new women Jollin may show an interest in and I have a feeling he will be <strong>quite</strong> interested in her."</p>
<p>The drunk woman laughed. "She's certainly his type!"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "You'll have to forgive me for all my ignorant questions, but we're new to this little family, so I'm still learning. Is this event purely for Jollin to increase his… shall we say collection of beautiful things?"</p>
<p>The woman smirked at him, then poked his nose. "Bingo. And don't worry about your questions. This is all of our first times here."</p>
<p>Creed held back a shiver at the confirmation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess Jollin and I share something in common about enjoying beautiful objects, but it sickens me to think this man thinks of women as objects. As beautiful as I think Train is and as much as I claim he is mine, I would never ignore the fact that he's a human being with thoughts and emotions. I proved that when he was with Lin. No matter how much it hurt, I let him go… More than once, actually.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "Really? But you seem so knowledgeable."</p>
<p>She shrugged her shoulders and sipped her wine. "That's only because my boss is <strong>very </strong>generous with what he knows. And by generous, I mean he enjoys my body a bit too much. It's so easy to get him to talk." She winked at Creed. "Care to find out why?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, hard pass.</em>
</p>
<p>"Let's see where the night takes us. There are quite a few that have already offered. Present company included." Creed managed to drink more of his wine without spilling any or pushing away either woman that was attached to him. "Other than enjoying beautiful objects and women, what else does Mr. Jollin dabble in?"</p>
<p>The drunk woman snickered. "The better question is what <strong>doesn't</strong> he dabble in?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at her comment. "Maybe it is. Would you care to enlighten me?"</p>
<p>The reasonable woman sighed as she looked off towards a grand pair of doors Creed was certain the man of the hour would make an entrance through later in the night. "You name it, he's involved with it. Do you really not know anything?"</p>
<p>Creed managed to blush since he knew the gesture would enchant the women. "Sorry, but as you are eye candy for your bosses tonight, I am that for my date. She was the one invited. I'm merely just accompanying her."</p>
<p><em>The whole 'open relationship' idea seems to work well with this crowd. Another reason I'm happy Train isn't here. I would </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>share him with anyone let alone these people.</em></p>
<p>The woman nodded. "Makes sense. So she was invited by Jollin himself?" Seeing Creed nod, she rolled her eyes. "The rest of us don't stand a chance then… Although I guess the night won't be a complete waste seeing as the woman he is undoubtedly going to choose brought someone the rest of us can enjoy."</p>
<p>Creed smiled again and ignored the rest of the women as they laughed. "I'm glad I could be of service to your gaze. However, I must ask so I know what I've gotten myself into this evening by agreeing to come here… Would you say Mr. Jollin's business outside of this party is on the up and up?"</p>
<p>The woman on his left side snorted. "Exact opposite of that. He's even recently made contact with a really shady group."</p>
<p>The woman on his right side leaned over Creed and glared at her. "Don't say that too loud! You know there are a lot of supporters here!"</p>
<p>The drunk woman rolled her eyes. "My boss included…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at them all. "What group are you talking about?"</p>
<p>They were silent for a minute, then the reasonable woman spoke. "...We can't really say their name, but… Let's just say they've made a lot of noise in the underground world recently…"</p>
<p>Creed's heart began racing a little and he desperately wanted to say the name of who he thought they were talking about, but he had a feeling doing that might break the trust they had been placing in him.</p>
<p>
  <em>If just saying the name is taboo I can't think of what other group it might be other than the Apostles. I'm just happy I'm so from dettached from Taoist that they don't immediately recognize me as the former leader anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>"I see…" Creed said as he glanced over at Rinslet as she danced with a new man to a new song. He was able to make eye contact with her, then gave her a look that told the thief he got something.</p>
<p>The drunk woman frowned as she scanned the room. "Actually, isn't someone from their organization supposed to be here tonight?"</p>
<p>The reasonable woman blinked at her drunk friend. "Really?! Where did you hear that?"</p>
<p>The drunk woman winked at Creed with her next statement since it was meant mostly for him even though she addressed it towards her friend. "You're not the only one who's able to get their boss to talk about business in bed…"</p>
<p>Creed pretended he didn't see the look as he asked her a question, his heart beating rapidly as he spoke. "Do you have any idea who?"</p>
<p>The drunk woman shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, but I would imagine someone who's capable of talking to people like this."</p>
<p>The woman on Creed's arm nodded. "Someone who is used to parties like this and able to smooze rich, drunk people with a <strong>lot</strong> of influence and power in the underworld."</p>
<p>The woman on his other arm agreed with her statement. "And seeing as it's considered fopaux to come alone, there will at least be two of them which means they'd <strong>both </strong>have to be able to fit in with a crowd like this."</p>
<p>The reasonable woman nodded as well. "And it wouldn't hurt if they were both good looking. Especially since they're probably still trying to make an impression with Jollin. And he <strong>loves</strong> good looking people despite their gender." She smiled at Creed. "Which is why I'm sure your date chose to bring you specifically."</p>
<p>Creed's blood from pumping harder with each statement they made, but he managed to keep his cool as she smiled at her and spoke. "Oh? Does Mr. Jollin enjoy the company of men as well?"</p>
<p>The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, but I doubt it judging by the other men who are here. That doesn't mean an attractive man isn't helpful. A handsome man is nicer to look at than an old, fat one and since that's mostly what's here, I'm sure you're a sight for sore eyes even to the straightest man in the world."</p>
<p>Creed managed to keep his smile through the anxiety that was rushing through his chest. "Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear…"</p>
<p>The women giggled and Creed saw the reasonable woman about to speak again, but her eyes widened as she stared at something behind him. Another woman's face changed as well which signaled the women on either side of Creed to glance over their shoulders to see what had changed their friends' faces and demeanor. They took on a similar look which made Creed frown and open his mouth to question them. However, before he could, the drunk woman spoke again.</p>
<p>"Is that…?" She whispered and nearly dropped her wine glass.</p>
<p>The reasonable woman nodded her head. "I think it is… I heard the rumors about her and I saw the videos, but I didn't think it was true."</p>
<p>The woman on his other arm nodded. "Me either… I thought they <strong>had</strong> to be doctored…"</p>
<p>Creed was about to open his mouth again, but was cut off by another womanly voice that came from behind him, one that he recognized all too well.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well… What a shock to see you here…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder at the woman, narrowing his eyes slightly as she smirked and looked at the women who were surrounding him, giving them an amused look as she spoke again. "I'm sorry to say you're wasting your time with this man. As charming as he may be, his heart only has room for one person…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked evilly at her, turning around so he could face the actress fully. "Ms. Parass… What a pleasant surprise."</p>
<p>Echidna smirked as she crossed one arm around her waist and lightly sipped a glass of wine in the other. "It's been far too long, my dear…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Dinner Party Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train sat on the counter in the kitchen, popping horderves in his mouth that the head chef seemed more than happy to provide him with. He had removed his tie the moment he knew they were safe, so he finally felt like he was able to breathe. He smiled as he leaned back on the counter, kicking his dangling feet a little as he beamed merrily at the older woman who had been showering him with food the moment he stepped into the kitchen with Willie and Vivian.</p>
<p>"What did you say these were called again?" Train asked through a mouthful of food which made one of the chefs winced in disgust.</p>
<p>The head chef, on the other hand, smiled joyfully at him. "Macaroni bites! I'm glad you like them. The macaroni inside is homemade."</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile and threw another one in his mouth. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to share the recipe?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if she doesn't, I'll have to try and describe these to Creed so he can make them. Then again, he might know what they are just by name.</em>
</p>
<p>The head chef smacked another chef who looked ready to yell at Train. "Stop scolding him! He's a growing boy! He needs his food!"</p>
<p>The chef rolled his eyes and stepped away from the woman who was his boss. "He's a fully grown man, not your son…"</p>
<p>The woman grabbed a pan that was hanging above her head, then leaned over and smacked the man in the rear before he got too far away to reach. "How about you mind your business and do your job?"</p>
<p>The man turned around and glared at her. "I <strong>am </strong>doing my job! You're the one who's been spoiling this guy since the moment he walked in the door!"</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes and went back to her cooking. "You're just jealous he's gotten first dibs on everything I've made!"</p>
<p>The man growled at her, then turned away. "No. I'm angry that you keep wasting all of our food on a stranger just because he reminds you of your son!"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a warning look from the corner of her eyes. "Drop it now before things get dark for you…"</p>
<p>Train watched as the man grumbled under his breath and walked away from her to the opposite end of the kitchen, ignoring the other chefs on his way there. The cat frowned at the woman who seemed to get lost in her own thought of a moment after that, understanding why she had been spoiling and doting all over him all evening.</p>
<p>
  <em>She said her son would have been about my age if he were still alive… Not to mention I apparently look a lot like him. I'm not sure how true that is, but since Vivian is the one that told me that, I'm pretty sure it's true.</em>
</p>
<p>Train locked eyes with her and gave her another cheeky smile as he finished the last bite. "Got any more?"</p>
<p>The woman smiled, her demeanor seeming to change in an instant as she handed him another plate. "Cooper used to be able to pack it down like you do as well. His metabolism was just as good as yours, too. I still don't know where he put it! Or where <strong>you</strong> put it for that matter."</p>
<p>Train smirked as he took the plate from her and began eating once again. "What can I say? I'm an anomaly."</p>
<p>Willie, who had taken a seat next to Train on the counter looked him up and down, then rested his hand on his stomach. "How about we see where it's all going?"</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure if he should be offended or scared by that comment, but that had been how the older man had been making him feel all night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, I can't tell if he's hitting on me or trying to dissect me. What is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>wrong </strong>
  </em>
  <em>with this guy?</em>
</p>
<p>Train pushed the man's hand off him and scooted away from him a bit. "I can't tell if you love me or hate me, Willie, but no matter what the answer is, I don't think I want to know."</p>
<p>Vivian, who was leaning against the counter on the other side of Train laughed. "That's a normal reaction when it comes to Willie. He's probably not sure himself either yet." She leaned forward and looked over Train so she could see the man. "Isn't that right, Willie?"</p>
<p>The man brushed her words aside and set his empty plate next to him, wobbling a little as he looked back at the girl since he just finished his third glass of scotch. "It could also be the alcohol. I get a bit hard to understand when I drink."</p>
<p>Train yelped when the man pinched his thigh in a manner that made him wonder if it was supposed to be sexually suggestive or aggressive.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe both…?</em>
</p>
<p>Either way, Train didn't want to find out and moved over even more, pushing an amused Vivian a little so he was farther away. "Whatever the case is, I'd appreciate it if you kept your vague and unsettling advances to yourself. I don't feel like being treated like a piece of meat tonight."</p>
<p>Vivian frowned at Train. "Guess that boss of yours really puts you through the ringer, huh?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her in confusion at first, then frowned as he remembered the lies he had been telling about Creed all night. "Y-Yeah… I guess…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate talking so awfully about Creed, but it seems to be the best way I can fit in.</em>
</p>
<p>Train jumped and yelped again as Willie reached out and started poking and pinching his torso. He pushed the older man's hands away and glared at him. "Are you tenderizing me or something?! I don't understand!"</p>
<p>Vivian laughed again as Willie scowled at him, mumbling under his breath as he spoke. "Just checking…"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the man. "What an ambiguous and threatening comment… Checking for <strong>what</strong> exactly?"</p>
<p>Willie shrugged his shoulders as he finished another glass of scotch. "Won't know until I find it."</p>
<p>Train sighed as shoved his face full of more food. "Well, if you find it, do me a favor and don't let me know. Because I-HEY, KNOCK IT OFF!"</p>
<p>Willie reached up and grabbed his hair, twirling his fingers around it delicately before pulling at it harshly. Train was about to yell at him some more, but was rescued as the head chef threw a large spoon at Willie, causing the drunk man to lose his balance as he fell off the counter and sprawled out on the floor.</p>
<p>Train breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled thankfully at the woman. "Thank you, Pam."</p>
<p>The chef winked at him, then gestured to his plate. "You need more?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and gave her another cheeky smile. "How can I say no to such a wonderful question?"</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes as the woman piled moved food on Train's plate. "Jeeze, I hate to agree with that asshole chef, but he's got a point. You need to save some for the rich fuddy-duddies upstairs."</p>
<p>Pam rolled her eyes as she handed Train his plate back. "Oh please, the only ones who eat up there are the old men who pay for women to give them company at night. All those young, beautiful women don't eat anything. They only drink."</p>
<p>Vivian sighed sadly. "Because that's all they <strong>can</strong> do to get them through the night… Plus their bosses will probably shame them or make them throw up for eating. Or worse… They have to keep their womanly figures, after all."</p>
<p>Train frowned at her as he watched her poke at her food tentatively. "Is it any better for you at least?"</p>
<p>The woman grimaced a little, then nodded her head. "I keep myself covered up mostly, so sometimes I think my employer even forgets I'm a woman. However, every so often his hands are reminded of it when they grasp at my tiny frame."</p>
<p>Train stared at her, knowing she wasn't eating because her mind was going somewhere it shouldn't and reached out to squeeze her shoulder in comfort. "Well, it looks like you can handle yourself at least."</p>
<p>Vivian smiled proudly. "I can. And it has gotten better when I started to stand up for myself. That's always why I think he makes me wear tuxedos to these events and tells me to pull my hair back. I think he thinks it makes me look more like a man which soothes his fragile ego about my constant rejections."</p>
<p>Train smirked at her as he spoke. "I think it's kind of hard to hide the fact that you're a woman."</p>
<p>Vivian gave him a playful smile as she eyed his hand. "Are you hitting on me or comforting me, Clay?"</p>
<p>Train blushed and took his hand away quickly. "C-Comforting you, of course!"</p>
<p>Vivian laughed at him and pushed him. "I'm just teasing you! Man, you're easy to rile up."</p>
<p>"Is that so…?" Willie's voice came from the ground, laying on his back as he reached his foot up and slid it up and down Train's leg.</p>
<p>Train quickly pulled his legs up and onto the counter, crossing them as he glared down at the man. "You're getting worse the more you drink!"</p>
<p>Willie laughed sluggishly, then sat up slightly so he could reach the bottle that was resting where he was just sitting. "That may be true, but I'm learning more about you."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him. "Why exactly do you want to learn so much about me?"</p>
<p>"Because you could be a sleeper agent." Vivian said as she went back to eating her food, seemingly feeling better from their previous conversation.</p>
<p>Train tilted his head in confusion at her. "Sleeper agent?"</p>
<p>Vivian smiled at him. "It's happened before. One of the bosses sends someone to spy on us to see if we're giving away any secret information."</p>
<p>Train blinked and frowned at her mostly to cover up how nervous he was feeling.</p>
<p><em>I guess technically I </em><em><strong>am</strong></em> <em>a sleeper agent, but I don't work for any of their bosses. I'm here on private business.</em></p>
<p>"Clay isn't a sleeper agent! Someone with such a sweet face wouldn't betray us so hideously!" Pam said as she put more food on his plate, the pile growing to the point where even Train questioned if he could finish it all.</p>
<p>Willie rolled his eyes from the floor. "You're only saying that because of your sentimental attachment to him!"</p>
<p>Pan pointed the spatula in an accusing gesture at him. "This coming from a man who's drunk after only being here for an hour! Do you plan on spending the rest of the night on the floor?"</p>
<p>Willie thrust his full glass in the air, ignoring the bits of liquid that splashed from it. "Yes! Or at least until the walls and the floors stop switching places."</p>
<p>Pam sighed and turned back to what she was doing. "I stand by what I said. I don't think Clay is a sleeper agent."</p>
<p>Willie sat up a little, betraying his previous words as he glared at the chef. "I find it hard to believe that such a pretty boy would be driving a car for someone who's rich enough to attend this party!"</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes. "Not all of them are rich. Some of them are just innocent women who got caught up in a dangerous game…"</p>
<p>Train wanted to question what she meant by that, but had a feeling right now wasn't the best time since it seemed they weren't all fully ready to trust him yet. Instead, he looked down at Willie and gave him a sympathetic frown. "Is that why you keep molesting me? Are you checking for bugs or a microphone or something?"</p>
<p>Willie locked eyes with him for a minute, then turned his head away, but didn't say a word. Train didn't need him to confirm verbally since the look in his eyes was enough to confirm he was correct. Train sighed and placed his plate down, jumping off the counter and beginning to unbutton his jacket and shirt.</p>
<p>"Fine. You want to know so bad what's going on under here, I'll show you. Maybe then you'll finally keep your hands to yourself."</p>
<p>Vivian seemed apathetic to the situation, but Willie was suddenly intrigued. He jumped up quickly and smacked Train's hands away, finishing the job himself. "Doing it yourself will only make me more suspicious."</p>
<p>Train tried to read the look on the older man's face, but it was too drunk to portray any real emotions. Instead, he sighed and allowed the man to finish the job, then spread his arms to expose more skin and prove he wasn't hiding anything.</p>
<p>"There, see? Nothing but me under this monkey suit. Now, if you don't mind-STOP THAT!"</p>
<p>Train smacked Willie's hands away as they began inspecting his body, but the older man simply growled at him and put them back where were against his chest and stomach. "Just let me inspect a bit closer."</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes and gave the man a knowing look. "Now you're just being pervy."</p>
<p>Willie glared at the woman as he finished exploring Train's stomach and moved to his back. "Shut up, Woman."</p>
<p>Train bit his tongue and looked up, keeping his arms outstretched so the man could inspect him.</p>
<p>
  <em>These people better know something… This is embarrassing.</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed and closed his eyes, his mind wandering off to Creed as if he were trying to pretend it was his companion touching him like this instead of a strange old man he only met an hour ago. It was working until he felt the man's hands slip down his back and into his pants, grabbing at his ass a bit too harshly which brought Train violently out of his loving thoughts.</p>
<p>Train pushed Willie away aggressively and leapt backwards onto the counter, squatting as he buttoned his shirt back up. "That's enough! There's no way I'd <strong>ever</strong> let them put a camera <strong>there</strong>!"</p>
<p>Willie puffed in frustration, then stumbled back to the floor, leaning against the counter's wall as he retrieved his drink that he had placed on the floor. "If you won't let me check there, then I can never really be sure…"</p>
<p>Vivian sighed at him as she placed her empty plate down. "Willie, come <strong>on</strong>! Both Pam and I believe him and you just assaulted him to 'check for bugs' as you so unconvincingly explained, that's enough. We trust him."</p>
<p>Willie waved at her from the floor. "Fine, whatever. We trust you I guess…"</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief, but made sure he was sitting further away on the counter just in case the man decided to no longer trust him anymore. "Thank you…"</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes. "Goog Lord, Willie, I've never seen you being that thorough with your suspicion before! Are you sure your paranoid mind was the reason for that search, or was it your pervy hands that just wanted to touch our new, young friend?"</p>
<p>Willie gave her a deadly look as he glanced up at her, drinking straight out the bottle now. "Don't worry about what's going on with me, worry about yourself. He wouldn't let me do as thorough of a check as I wanted so he may still be hiding something."</p>
<p>Train shot daggers at the older man as he finished covering himself up again. "I told you there's nothing there! Jeeze, who hurt you to the point where you feel the need to inspect <strong>inside</strong> of me!?"</p>
<p>They were all silent for a while leaving nothing but the sounds of a full, busy kitchen to resonate in their ears. Train eyed them strangely, then cocked his eyebrow and asked another question. "Did I just brooch a sensitive topic?"</p>
<p>Willie mumbled under his breath then stood up, stumbling slightly as he walked over to the fridge, opening the door and leaning inside it. Train wasn't sure if he was actually looking for something or just using his search as an excuse to get away from the conversation.</p>
<p>Vivian waited until Willie's head was fully immersed in the fridge, then sighed and answered Train's question. "We're all a bit paranoid of any new staff members, but Willie especially. Over the years, we have run into a few moles, but for the most part, they haven't discovered anything too bad. However, one mole overheard Willie talking about some very… confidential information regarding Jollin and his business."</p>
<p>Train glanced over at Willie as he spoke, figuring that was the best time to push for more information. "What… kind of information?"</p>
<p>Vivian frowned and shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable telling his business to other people. No offense to you, I don't think you're a mole or anything. It's just a belief of mine. If it isn't my business, then I have no business telling it."</p>
<p>Train looked back at her. "Why do <strong>you</strong> trust me?"</p>
<p>Vivian brushed his words aside as she spoke. "Because your face is too kind and too honest to be a mole. While you're very obviously an adult, I can see the child-like innocence in your eyes. You're not here to hurt us. In fact, other than the food Pam is so graciously giving you, you look like you don't want to be here any more than we do."</p>
<p>Train gave her a small smile, then went back to picking at the food on his plate he was beginning to feel too guilty to eat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I tell them I'm a sweeper and here to expose Jollin for the crook he clearly is? Will they be more open to speaking about him, or will that shut them up even more?</em>
</p>
<p>Train wanted to be honest with them, but a part of him was concerned they may clam up for fear of retaliation from their bosses. If word ever got back to their employers that they got Jollin arrested, he wasn't sure how they would fair.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's a lot of staff here that haven't said a word who may be more than willing to tattle on these people. I'm sure Pam can be trusted, but that other chef doesn't seem like the caring type. And after hearing these stories of what their bosses have done to them, I can't imagine what their lives are like…</em>
</p>
<p>"I was actually convinced the moment I saw your boss molesting you in the parking lot. If you were a mole, that never would have happened. It's a common problem in our line of work and they wouldn't go <strong>that</strong> far to try and convince anyone who might just happen to be looking."</p>
<p>Train nodded at Vivian and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry that happens to you…"</p>
<p>Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a tough girl, I can take care of myself. And like I said, I've pretty much put my boss in his place. I'm more concerned if he ever decides to swap me with someone else."</p>
<p>Train blinked at her. "They do that?"</p>
<p>Vivian laughed a little. "Oh yeah! Loads of times! This is my fourth switch actually. I wouldn't be surprised if they start moving you around as well. A guy as good looking and young as you… I can think of several men in this inner circle that would <strong>love</strong> to have you in their lair."</p>
<p>Train shivered at the thought, then tried to change the subject. "You seem so young… How long have you been doing this for?"</p>
<p>Vivian looked up thoughtfully as she mentally did the math. "About eight years now? I started young mostly because I didn't have a choice. Both my parents died when I was barely a teenager, so I took the first job I could that got my out of the foster care system."</p>
<p>Train could tell she was doing her best to summarize the story so she didn't have to talk about it and decided it was safe to tell his truth as well. He figured it might put him even more in their favor. "My parents died when I was young too, so I know how it feels to be alone."</p>
<p>She smiled at him, trying to make it look happy, but Train could see the sadness behind it and knew all too well how she felt. "I'm not alone. I have friends. Despite what it may look like, I enjoy my job." She stopped and seemed to think about what she said, then rephrased her statement. "Well, I don't like what I have to do to make money nor do I like who I work for, but I like that I don't have to worry about food or shelter anymore. Plus, I get to meet new people like you and we have a great support system among us. Right, Pam?"</p>
<p>Pam looked up and gave her a friendly wink. "You know I'll always have your back."</p>
<p>Vivian nodded and turned back to Train. "And now, you're in the group as well."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart sink a little, since he knew he would probably never see them again once the night was over.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are we…. Doing the right thing? I know Jollin is a crime boss, but would his downfall lead to the demise of all these innocent people?</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled at her and decided to voice his concerns. "Jollin has a reward out for him, doesn't he?"</p>
<p>Vivian blinked at him in confusion through a bite of food. "Does he?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess maybe not him specifically, but one out on any information about him. Information that proves he's really a crime boss."</p>
<p>Vivian's face still showed nothing by confusion, but seemed to like Train's bluntness. "Is that so…? How did you find that out?"</p>
<p>Train didn't hesitate with his answer and knew it would be a great way to segway into more information about Jollin. "I overheard my boss talking about it. They're new to events Jollin hosts, so they were talking a lot about who he was before we left and in the car. Other than when he wants to molest me, they don't really act like I'm a person capable of remembering things."</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess that's half true. Creed does like to molest me on a daily basis, but he certainly knows I'm a human.</em>
</p>
<p>Vivian laughed at his comment and slapped the counter. "That sounds about right! However, you're not alone in being new to this event. Everyone brought new dates with them to offer to Jollin."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "Really?"</p>
<p>Vivian nodded, but gave him another confused look. "Your bosses talked about who Jollin was, but not what this event was about?" Seeing Train nod his head, she rolled her eyes. "Typical, I guess. But, then again, they may not actually know. I saw that hot piece of ass you drove here. She probably caught Jollin's eye and is the offering herself."</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, trying to remember the fake name Rinslet gave herself and spoke once he finally remembered it. "You mean Renee?"</p>
<p>"If that's your bosses name, then yes. Weird to hear a servant call their boss by their first name, but I guess it doesn't matter since they're not here to yell at you."</p>
<p>Train watched her pick at her food, then spoke again. "Wait… Are you telling me tonight is a night where Jollin picks his new lover?"</p>
<p>Vivian tapped her own nose and smiled at him. "I'm not surprised you didn't notice the kind of people who were pulling up since you were too busy being molested, but the majority of the men here are old farts who bring their mistresses or pretty little finds to offer to Jollin in hopes of getting into his good graces. Occasionally, Jollin invites someone himself and usually when that happens, we know who's going to win at the end of the night. I would be surprised if everyone up there is schmoozing her and ignoring their down dates since they know she's going to win. If they can get on her good side, they might think they can get on his."</p>
<p>Train felt his face pale and was happy Willie was still wandering around the kitchen and Vivian wasn't looking at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. We need to get whatever information we can from them and get Rinslet out of here. I know she can handle herself, but I don't think she can handle a crime boss and his bodyguards alone.</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled his phone out and texted Creed and Rinslet, explaining everything he just learned, then pocketed it quickly before anyone noticed. Not that it was strange for him to have his phone, he'd seen both Willie and Vivian on theirs, but he thought it might look weird for him to pull it out after he learned that new bit of information.</p>
<p>"If that's the case does that mean I'll only be driving Mr. Mitchell home tonight?" Train tried to make sure he sounded casual as he attempted to get more information out of her.</p>
<p>Vivian gave him a curious look. "Oh, so you call him by his formal name in private?"</p>
<p>Train was about to panic, but was able to quickly come up with a reason for it as he spoke. "...Guess he's got me trained pretty well."</p>
<p>Vivian gave him a sympathetic, yet understanding frown. "To answer your question: Yes. So, you may be in for a rough night if you're going to be alone with that man when you get home."</p>
<p>Train made himself grimace and nodded. "Don't remind me. He looks for opportunities when she's gone so he can… Well, you know."</p>
<p>Vivian had the same frown on her face as she turned around and leaned on the counter to talk to him. "So, they have a 'face value' relationship?"</p>
<p>Train gave her a bewildered look. "I've never heard that term before. What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Vivian chuckled lightly. "It means it's only for other people. Do you ever hear them being intimate?"</p>
<p>Train felt his face pale at the thought of Creed and Rinslet sleeping together. Luckily, it worked for the fake scenario they created for the evening. "Guess not… He's <strong>far</strong> more interested in her absence than her presence. And I don't need to remind you why."</p>
<p>Vivian reached out and patted his leg. "If you make a stand, it'll get easier. It's hard the first few times, but after a while he'll get the picture and realize it's not worth it."</p>
<p>Train felt like laughing at the idea of Creed ever leaving him alone, but managed to keep the gesture hidden. "Yeah, I'll give it a shot."</p>
<p><em>He gave me space when you knew I didn't want him, but now that he knows I at least have </em><em><strong>some</strong></em> <em>remaining feelings for him, he's eager to get whatever he can from me. But, he still takes no for an answer. He still respects my wishes even if it hurts him.</em></p>
<p>It hurt Train too, since he wanted to do everything Creed wanted to do as well. He just wasn't allowing himself.</p>
<p>Willie climbed back onto the counter, grabbing onto Train's shoulder to help him up as the cat yelped and almost fell off the counter. The older man ignored the cat's glare in favor of settling next him and stabilizing himself on the counter.</p>
<p>Willie took another large sip of his scotch, then leaned his elbow on Train's shoulder as he spoke. "What were you saying about a reward?"</p>
<p>Train leaned away from him slightly, not enjoying the closeness or the stench of alcohol that left his mouth, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Yeah. It's for information on what Jollin's business is, not Jollin himself."</p>
<p>Willie smirked and leaned a little closer. "How much?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at him. "I'm not sure…"</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Vivian and she decided to voice her own question. "Do you think that means there are sweepers at this party?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her. "What makes you think that?"</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? Seeing as it's Jollin, the reward <strong>has</strong> to be high and this party is the best way to sneak in unnoticed considering how many new people are going to be here."</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it…" Willie slipped his hand underneath Train's shirt again and began fondling him once more. "I thought you seemed a bit too jacked to just be a common servant. Are <strong>you</strong> a sweeper?"</p>
<p>Train felt his face pale, then yanked the man's hand out of his shirt and crossed his arms against his chest. "I thought if I let you pat me down you'd <strong>stop</strong> molesting me!"</p>
<p>Willie scoffed at him, then laid down on the counter. "I never said that… <strong>You</strong> said that…"</p>
<p>Vivian looked Train up and down as if she was just noticing the same thing Willie was. "That's actually a good point. While I don't think you're a sleep agent, I have felt like you're a bit too out of place here. Be honest with us, are you really a sweeper?"</p>
<p>Willie laughed, then hiccupped as he spoke. "Are you here to save us from our life of misery and pain?"</p>
<p>It was then that Train noticed two of Willie's fingers were merely stubs, leaving the cat to believe what the punishment his boss might have inflicted on him might have been. He glanced at the woman, then back at Willie who shut his eyes, but was still paying attention to their conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I still don't think I can just outright say it…</em>
</p>
<p>"Would that be a better situation than if I was a mole? Or a regular servant?" Train laughed a little as he spoke, trying to make his question sound like a joke.</p>
<p>Willie laughed as well and kicked him slightly in the shoulder. "It'd be <strong>far</strong> better than if you were a mole."</p>
<p>Vivian nodded. "But I guess being a servant or a sweeper doesn't really matter. It's not like you'd be able to take Jollin down anyway."</p>
<p>Train wanted to smirk at being able to lead the conversation back to the man of the hour without even trying. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Willie laughed again. "You're cute, but dumb. No one can take down Jollin! He's got it allllll figured out."</p>
<p>Train turned his frown to the man who was trying to rest his feet on his lap. He pushed them off and scooted away a little. "Got what all figured out, exactly? I know he's a crime boss, but I don't really know much else."</p>
<p>Vivian shrugged her shoulders. "That's all you really need to know. You name a crime, he's committed it. But he's had the police in his pockets for so long, no one can stop him. I don't even think Chronos can at this point."</p>
<p>Train managed to keep his cool at the mention of the assassin organization, but he was surprised the woman had heard of them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess I shouldn't be considering the life she's led. She's probably heard several of the people she's worked for mention them before and Willie's old enough to know who they are as well. I guess when you're involved in the underground world, even if it's just as a servant, things like Chronos are common knowledge.</em>
</p>
<p>He already spoke to Sephiria about the party they were attending and she explained to him how Jollin has been on their radar for a while. They were actually the ones that called for the sweep to find out more about him. While Vivian was right that he had been doing an amazing job at keeping everything he did a secret, she was wrong about him having the police in his pocket.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess that's a normal thing to believe, though. While they may know who Chronos is, they may not know how far reached their influence is. Sephiria didn't get into details about why they hadn't found any information on Jollin, but considering they don't have anything to do with the Apostles </em>
  <em>
    <strong>yet</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, she probably can't tell me. But, I don't care about her silence on the matter. I'm just happy she agreed her or Chronos presence here tonight would be troublesome.</em>
</p>
<p>That was one of the perks of her having them as allies. She even temporarily called off the guards following Creed just to be on the safe side. Even if Jollin did have a connection with the Apostles, Chronos' presence would only push them towards a failed mission and Sephiria knew that.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the underground world we're dealing with. If any of them caught even a sniff of Chronos tonight, the whole place would have been shut down immediately and we wouldn't have been able to get anything.</em>
</p>
<p>It was true that Chronos has done missions like this before without a problem, but considering Sephiria already had Train and Creed there and they are no longer associated with Chronos, they were a safer bet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, it's not like the Apostles are actually here tonight anyway. There was no need for them to intervene.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was pleased with himself at getting Willie and Vivian to admit Jollin was a crime boss, but he knew the word of a servant wasn't enough. He needed more. Something that was physical or provable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe if they were willing to share what they know with Chronos or the police, but I would never ask them to do that. Their lives would be in danger and they'd have to be placed under Chronos protection. I refuse to let either of those things happen to these innocent people. They didn't ask for this life and I won't force them to go even deeper down the rabbit hole.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling bold and realizing they liked his bluntness, Train tried to test his luck by mentioning another organization. "Have you guys ever heard of… The Apostle of the Stars?"</p>
<p>Willie sat up quickly and Vivian turned to give Train a startled look. Their spooked expression gave Train his answer, so he decided to continue. "...I take that as a yes. I heard my boss talking about them before we left… He said it was one of the things he was hoping to learn more about tonight…"</p>
<p>Vivian suddenly became worried for Train and she reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Clay… If your boss is asking about that group, then you need to be careful. Their bad news."</p>
<p>Willie didn't say anything, but his grievous nod was enough for Train to know what he meant. The cat sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know… But I don't really have much of a choice right now, do I?"</p>
<p>Vivian sighed and pulled her hand away. "I guess that's true… I don't know for sure if Jollin has anything to do with them, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. They're all the rage in the underground world right now. There's a lot of people who want to take Chronos down, but they're the first group that's shown signs of their plan being successful."</p>
<p>Train stuttered out of guilt, but he knew it looked like it was out of fear. "That's… sobering to hear."</p>
<p>"I'll say. I need another drink." Willie sat up and threw his body across Train's lap, reaching across the counter to grab another bottle that was on the other side of the cat.</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed the man off him, still not sure if his advances were meant to be taken as sexual, mistrusting, or if he was just drunk, but not caring since he didn't want them at all. The Black Cat spun around the counter and leapt off it, taking a few steps away from his new friends as he made his way towards the door.</p>
<p>"I'm going for a walk. Not sure how much more of Willie's confusing and cryptic antics I can take for the evening. I also think I need to walk off the food Pam so graciously offered me." He smiled at the chef as he made his way towards the door.</p>
<p>Vivian chuckled at Willie's drunk mumbles, not understanding his words but also not caring. "You better be careful. If someone catches a servant walking around you'll be screwed."</p>
<p>"We wouldn't want them to hurt your pretty head!" Willie shouted as he rested his head on his arms and shut his eyes again.</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Don't worry. I'm pretty good at being sneaky."</p>
<p>
  <em>And while they've given me a lot to go off of, we need physical evidence. I need to find some kind of documents or something if this is going to be a successful night. That was the whole point of me coming down here with the servants instead of dancing with the rich snobs, right? Besides, the longer I stay here, the worse I feel about lying to these people.</em>
</p>
<p>Vivian rolled her eyes and sighed at the drunk man, but spoke to Train. "Even if you do turn out to be a sweeper, there are guards everywhere and no matter how good you are, your chances of getting caught are high."</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile as he put his hand on the door. "I'll be back soon, don't worry about me." He pushed the door open a little, but stopped to say one more thing to them. "If… And I know this is a big if, but… If Jollin were to be taken down… What would happen to you all?"</p>
<p>Willie laughed bitterly. "Freedom?"</p>
<p>Vivian sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "He's sort of right. We'd still be working for this circle of people, but they have work outside of Jollin. And if they decided to run, they'd just take us with them."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "You don't think they'd kill you?"</p>
<p>Vivian seemed to think that over, then shook her head. "No. It benefits them more to keep us alive and working for them. We've proven to be loyal and can keep a secret, which is hard to find in this business. That's why they exchange their servants. Because we can be trusted."</p>
<p>Willie lifted his hand with the missing fingers and scoffed. "Speak for yourself!"</p>
<p>Vivian frowned at him. "Yeah, but they didn't kill you. If anything, that proves more why you'd stay quiet. Because you learned what will happen if you don't."</p>
<p>Train, feeling a pang of pity for the man, addressed his question to him. "Do you really think you'd be free if Jollin were taken down?"</p>
<p>Willie attempted to meet Train's gaze, but was unable to with all the alcohol running through his system. "Maybe at least a little…"</p>
<p>Vivian smiled wistfully. "It might be a start to a slightly easier life… It would at least get rid of the worst influence in our employers' lives. Jollin is the biggest crime boss we know. With him gone, our employers would scatter and we could start over." She sighed and pushed her empty plate aside. "But, it doesn't matter. Like I said before, no one's taking Jollin down."</p>
<p>Train gave her a compassionate smile and nodded. "I understand. It's just a hypothetical question."</p>
<p>He glanced at Willie and saw the defeat in his eyes and in that moment, Train knew why he had been drinking so heavily all night. He wanted to forget what his life was like.</p>
<p>
  <em>A little bit of freedom, huh? Well then, I hope I can be of service to them.</em>
</p>
<p>Train gave them a two finger salute and left the room, ready to find whatever information he could to help his new friends along with his old ones.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The women surrounding Creed looked strangely between him and the actress, as if they were trying to figure out what the static in the air was from. After a few seconds of tense silence, the reasonable woman spoke for the group.</p>
<p>"Chris… Do you… Know Echidna Parass?"</p>
<p>Creed clenched his fists slightly as Echidna gave him a knowing smirk and took a sip of wine. "Chris, huh?" Seeing her former leader did not respond to her snide whisper, the actress looked past him towards the women and changed her smirk to a polite smile. "We're ex-lovers. It was a messy break up. Sorry you have to be caught in such an awkward situation. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like a minute alone with Chris."</p>
<p>The women didn't hesitate as they grabbed the mostly empty bottle Creed bought them and walked away, mumbling under their breath and catching a few glimpses at the pair before disappearing into the crowd.</p>
<p>Creed waited until they were out of ear shot, then addressed the woman in the evil tone of voice he had been longing to use all night. "Echidna… What are you-"</p>
<p>His voice was cut off by the woman as she grabbed his wrist and placed her glass on the abandoned table, taking Creed's and doing the same with his drink. "Ask me your questions while we dance. It's the best way to continue fitting in."</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at her as his feet willingly followed her, but his mind begrudgingly fought with him.</p>
<p><em>What are you doing?! Dancing with the enemy? And just why does she care about </em><em><strong>me</strong></em> <em>fitting in? I figured she'd blow the whistle on me and turn the whole room against us.</em></p>
<p>He sighed as they reached the dance floor, scanning the room for Rinslet and feeling more anxious when he realized he couldn't find her. He allowed Echidna to place his hands in the correct spot on her shoulder and waist, then began gliding his feet gracefully along the dance floor.</p>
<p>After he was sure he couldn't find Rinslet, he brought his eyes back to Echidna who was smiling purposely at him. "Where's Charden? I know you wouldn't come here alone."</p>
<p>The actress' smirk never left her lips, as if she was proud of herself for something. "Speaking privately with Jollin."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "What an awful blunt statement for someone as tactful as you to say. And just why aren't you calling attention to who I really am?"</p>
<p>Echidna shrugged her shoulders, but Creed knew it was an ironic gesture. "Maybe I'm feeling generous. Maybe I don't want to start a fight while my partner is in the middle of conducting business. Maybe we spotted you earlier on and came up with a plan. Or maybe… Our plan was to set the bait for that thief to lure both here." She chuckled as Creed spun her, then finished her statement. "Or maybe it's all or none of those things."</p>
<p>Creed grinned fictitiously at the woman as he led her across the dance floor. "There's the shrewd, dubious woman I recruited two years ago. If this was really a set up, why wouldn't there be more of you here?"</p>
<p>Echidna laughed loudly as if Creed had made a joke, then smiled sweetly at him. "Can you imagine anyone other than Charden or myself here? Sure, Doctor might clean up nicely in a suit, but there's nothing we can do about his off putting personality."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he dipped her slightly and spun her around again.</p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't need to explain why the rest of them aren't here. She and Charden are literally the only two people in that group that can fit in here.</em>
</p>
<p>"Maybe they are here and you just can't see them. This isn't the only room of this mansion, you know." Echidna kept her smirk on her face as she allowed Creed to guide her around the floor.</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at her. "And what would the plan be if Chronos decided to join us? You know they have someone following us at all times just in case you pop up, right?" He chose to leave out the detail that no one was following them that night.</p>
<p>Echidna smiled up at the man. "True, but we also know you must have created an alliance with them at this point. And while we know it's true they always have eyes on you, even Chronos knows not to follow you into a party like this. Unless they have an assassin ready to strike, they wouldn't dare come here and start a war. Especially since they don't know we're here."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her. "What makes you so sure of all that?"</p>
<p>Echidna's smile never left her painted lips which infuriated Creed. "Well, first of all, Chronos has no proof of what Jollin does or that he is working with us, so they have no grounds to come after us until they have proof. Hence that silly little sweep they have out for information on him. Second, there are plenty of innocent, young women here that are just prime for Jollin's picking. Sephiria would never want to hurt innocent people. And third-" She cut her sentence off as Creed spun her again, then smirked up at him when he brought her back against his chest. "-Your eyes just gave away that everything I said was right."</p>
<p>Creed cursed mentally, but made sure his face did not show how much his concern was growing. He glanced around the room again, desperate to find Rinslet, then cursed again, but that time it was under his breath allowing Echidna to hear how worried he was.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Can't find your thief friend or can't find your beloved cat?"</p>
<p>Creed hated the way she spat out the word 'cat' and shot her a quick glare before returning to his fake smile. "Keep his name out of your mouth."</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes. "I didn't say his name. Are you worried that if I do, someone in the room will recognize it and start searching for him? Don't worry. No matter how infamous the Black Cat is, not many actually know what he looks like. And those cute little videos you took of the two of you have been all but forgotten and erased."</p>
<p>Creed wanted to slap her in the face for saying Train's old assassin name and scanned the room to see if anyone heard her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed no one had heard them, despite all eyes being on them. Echidna's laugh brought his attention back to her.</p>
<p>"Sorry for all the eyes on us. Tends to happen when you're dancing with a famous actress."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her. "We both know you haven't been in anything memorable in quite a while, my dear. Is it hard finding work between your terrorist activities?"</p>
<p>Echidna gave him a sharp glare. "At least we're finally getting things done… Charden is doing a far better job than you ever could have."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders, then spun her again. "Probably because his motivations are different from mine. We both know I was never interested in taking Chronos down. I just wanted an excuse to have my beloved near me and give him the world."</p>
<p>Echidna knew he was trying to pour salt in her wounds from his constant spurring of her affections and bit her tongue to stop herself from lashing out at him. As over him as she was, she was still ashamed of herself for holding a torch for him for so long. Especially seeing as how useless and unwanted her feelings were.</p>
<p>Creed knew he hit the right buttons and decided to keep it going. "Back then, I would have watched the world burn if it meant he would be happy and now I'll stand up against a terrorist group on my own if I have to. Just to keep him safe."</p>
<p>Echidna was able to smirk at this comment. "And if you don't find your thief friend soon, you may just have to do that. Tell me, where is your precious cat right now?"</p>
<p>Creed gripped her a bit threateningly, but kept his dancing graceful and light. "None of your business. What makes you think he's even here tonight?"</p>
<p>Echidna giggled. "Because despite how difficult it may be to get Train to fit in with a group of people like this, I know that woman isn't dumb enough to bring just one of you. And even if she was, you two are <strong>far</strong> too attached to each other to allow one another to go on a dangerous mission alone."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her. "Is that jealousy I detect in your voice?"</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes. "Once upon a time, yes. But now that I've experienced what requinted love feels like, I'll never look back."</p>
<p>Creed knew her words were chosen specifically to remind him of what he still did not have with his love, but he refused to let her know the sting her words caused his heart. "Glad to hear you're so happy with the Blood Taoist."</p>
<p>Echidna smirked. "Wish I could say the same of you…" She glanced curiously around the room, as if she were looking for someone as well and frowned. "Although, I'm shocked to see Shaolee isn't that woman's date tonight. But, I guess since he's a master of disguise, he could be anywhere."</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes on the woman as he moved her along the floor, smirking a little as he realized she still didn't know what the number's fate was.</p>
<p>
  <em>That means Charden doesn't know either… I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm definitely not going to tell them.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed straightened up a little so he could look down at the woman, speaking to her in an arrogant tone. "What a clever way to try and get me to talk about Lin. You really don't know if he's alive or not, do you?"</p>
<p>Echidna shrugged her shoulders at his sarcastic tone since she knew it was a long shot to have him outright say whether or not the man was dead. "Had to try, right?"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "I understand the thought process behind the not too subtle inquiry. I just expected you to approach the subject in a classier way than that."</p>
<p>Echidna growled. "No one's perfect."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. There is <strong>one</strong> person in this universe who is perfect. But, I understand someone who's as flawed as you are would never understand true perfection if it shot them right in the face."</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes at the implication Creed made. "I'd ask if you ever thought about anything other than that foolish man, but I already know the answer to that question."</p>
<p>Creed ignored her blasphemous words about Train and twirled her again, knowing the piece would come to an end soon and needing to finish up so he could find Rinslet. "So, if this was all a trap to get us to come out, does that mean you're working with Jollin?"</p>
<p>Echidna chuckled. "I thought the fact that I mentioned Charden was speaking to him now was proof enough of that for you."</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head as he stepped to the side to avoid another dancing couple. "I know. I just found it odd that he would speak to such an important contact without his partner."</p>
<p>Echidna knew what he was trying to do, but she wasn't going to let him get to her. "Because unlike you and your cat, we have a healthy partnership. We trust each other enough to allow one to handle the business aspect while the other continues to act as the face. And I might add, my face is far more pleasant to look at than your Kitten's ever was."</p>
<p>Creed laughed loudly at that comment, not needing to act like it was a joke for the rest of the room's benefit since it sounded like a joke to him. "If that's what you need to tell yourself at night so you can sleep soundly, I won't be the one to ruin that fantasy. However, I will say that I am impressed with how well you and Charden work together. Your partnership is almost as good as the one I have with my other half."</p>
<p>Echidna knew going after Creed's partnership with Train wasn't going to work because she knew how well the pair worked together. It may have been a slow realization and she didn't understand how she ignored it for so long, but it was true nonetheless. Added to that thought process, she also knew Creed was so confident in his bond with the Black Cat that nothing she could say would shake his spirit. In fact, the more she talked about his partnership with Train, the more self-assured and polished his dance moves became. As if he was imagining she was the gunman he was still so clearly obsessed with.</p>
<p>She smirked as she tried another tactic to set the man off, hearing the music come to an end as they stood on the dance floor for a moment longer. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, smiling proudly as she spoke. "I can't help but wonder… if your eyes aren't on the Black Cat… whose are?"</p>
<p>Creed froze as the woman kissed his cheek pretentiously and walked away. Thoughts began to race through his head as he watched the woman disappear into the crowd of people. The next song began to play as the people on the dance floor changed partners and began dancing once more. His ears started to ring a little as the actress' voice echoed through his head, barely audible as the ringing became louder and louder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train…</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't register as someone tapped his shoulder, nor did he hear the voice of the woman who had asked him to dance while he was standing at the bar. Even when she stepped in front of him and offered him a drink, he did not see her. His vision was beginning to blur at the implication someone was watching his beloved especially since he knew who that someone would be.</p>
<p><em>Doctor… If they really set this up to lure us out, he </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be involved. Especially with Lin out of the picture, Train is absolutely their number one target right now.</em></p>
<p>If Doctor was the one who had his eyes on Train, Creed knew his beloved would be in trouble. Not only would it be easy for the scientist to get into the party since the Apostles were working with them, but he also never seemed to travel without one or both of those beasts. While he didn't remember seeing Aja the last time they fought, that wolf was a mystery and just as dangerous.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm </em>
  <em>
    <strong>positive </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Doctor would bring both of them to try and render me and Train useless and we still haven't figured out a way around their hypnotic control over us… While I'm confident Train and I can figure something out together, we can't do that if we're not together.</em>
</p>
<p>Images of his cat being hypnotized by the panther then attacked by the wolf flashed viciously through his head. He saw Train's blood splash against the wall as his gorgeous golden eyes locked lifelessly onto the cat beast's gaze. Creed watched the horror movie play out in his mind as Train collapsed and fell into Echidna's portal, landing directly on the Doctor's cold lab table. He started to shake as he saw Train being strapped to the table and felt faint as he heard his beloved's scream pound relentlessly in his head.</p>
<p>Creed clutched his head and shook it, trying to get rid of the grisly images from his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to find Train. I need to grab him and Rinslet and get the hell out of here before anything else happens. We were prepared to fight a few thugs tonight, not the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't notice as the woman standing in front of him sighed and shoved a glass of wine in his face. "Umm… Hello? Remember me? I noticed your glass was empty, so I'm buying you that drin-Hey, where are you going?"</p>
<p>Creed spun around and walked away quickly, not even realizing someone was speaking to him as he made his way towards the door. Before they entered the party, all their phones were confiscated and he desperately needed to contact his beloved as soon as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't care if they toss me out of here. I need to get to Train.</em>
</p>
<p>As he approached the guard who was standing at the front door, Creed somehow managed to put on his gentlemanly facade and politely spoke to the man. "Good evening, Sir. When we arrived, our phones were confiscated. Do you by chance know where they might be?"</p>
<p>The man looked him up and down, then frowned at his face. "You will receive your phones at the end of the night, Sir."</p>
<p>Creed bit his cheek so he wouldn't curse at the man. "I understand that, but my date and I need to leave a bit early tonight, so we need our phones back. Could you please let me know how I can retrieve them?"</p>
<p>The man did not falter as he spoke. "You will receive your phones at the end of night, Sir."</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I talking to an NPC in a video game? What's the right combination of questions I need to ask to get him to say something else?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed held back a sigh and kept smiling at him. "The end of the night is not far away and there is an emergency we must attend to. We will make it up to Mr. Jollin later, but for now, we need to leave."</p>
<p>The man still did not waver. "You will receive your phones at the end of the night, Sir."</p>
<p>Creed was biting his cheek so hard now he could taste blood.</p>
<p>
  <em>This man will </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>get between me and my Kitten!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head slightly as he gave the sweetest smile he could possibly muster. "Are you trying to quietly tell me that we cannot leave?"</p>
<p>The man locked eyes with him, and spoke the sentence that was beginning to make Creed's blood boil. "You will receive your phones at the end of the night, Sir."</p>
<p>Creed nodded courteously at the man, then walked away before he activated his Imagine Blade. He didn't have the urge to kill the man, but right now with how concerned he was for his beloved, he didn't think he was above creating a little bit of noise until he found Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I need to just grab Rinslet and sneak out of here with her, then circle back for Train. I'd rather just take them both and run, but I at least know Train can hold his own for a little while… Unless he's already been taken.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced up at the large clock on the wall to determine how long they had been there for and how much he should be panicking. Seeing it had been two and a half hours, he felt his heart beating violently in his chest and began to walk a little faster. He brushed aside the group of women he was flirting with for before since he was no longer interested in gathering information from them and focused on trying to find Rinslet. He walked around the room quickly, trying to make sure he smiled at everyone he saw so as not to give away how terrified he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where the hell is she?! Did they get to her as well?!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tried to search for Echidna as well, just so he could keep her in his line of sight, but the actress seemed to have disappeared as well. He had a feeling she must have been going to meet Charden somewhere, but Creed wanted to get them out of there before both the leaders made an appearance.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I had my phone, I could not only call Train and tell him to get out, but I could contact Sephiria and let her know the Apostles are here. At least then we'd have a fighting chance against them. With just the three of us and having no idea who else might be here, there's no way we could win.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed cursed again when he turned another corner and didn't see the thief anywhere.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit! I never should have agreed to come out tonight! Charden planned this too well. He knew Chronos wouldn't come here even if we told them we were coming and he knew we'd have no way of contacting them. This is such a mess and we still don't have anything we even came here for!</em>
</p>
<p>The only solace he had was the fact that Sephiria would believe them when they told her the Apostles were involved with Jollin and that was enough for Creed at that point. He didn't care about the sweep anymore. He just wanted to give his beloved and his friend, call Sephiria, and come up with a better plan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I know her plan would be to storm the castle, so to speak. But at least then we'd have back up.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked when he heard a familiar laugh and he turned his head sharply in its direction. In the distance, he could see a circle of men surrounding Rinslet who was sipping lightly at a glass of wine and flirting with every man that surrounded her. Breathing a sigh of relief despite not feeling relieved at all, Creed approached the woman quickly, trying to lock eyes with her so she could see the worried look on his face. It worked as Rinslet frowned at him and stepped away from the men, excusing herself politely as he met Creed halfway.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" She asked as Creed took her hand and kissed it, wanting to keep their fake story going more than ever now that he knew who else was at the event.</p>
<p>Creed took her arm and wrapped it around his elbow, leading her away from everyone else as he spoke in a low tone. "The Apostles are here."</p>
<p>Rinslet's eyes widened for a moment, but she was able to calm herself down as the silver man led her to an empty corner. "How do you know?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced around the room again, then looked back at her and tried to make it seem like they were having a normal conversation. "Because I just danced with Echidna."</p>
<p>Rinslet's mouth dropped, but she shook her head and composed herself again. "That must have been nostalgic for you."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "We were <strong>never</strong> a thing. Only in her eyes were we even a possibility. But, that's besides the point. She told me Charden is speaking with Jollin <strong>right now</strong> and since we don't have backup and don't know where Train is and have no way of contacting Chronos, we need to leave."</p>
<p>Rinset nodded, not needing to bother asking why they needed Chronos. "Train is probably God knows where by now… I gave him the blueprint so there's no way of knowing where he is."</p>
<p>Creed felt like crying at the thought that Train might not even be in the building anymore, but was able to keep his cool for a moment longer. "No one knows Train better than I do. If anyone can find him, it's me. I've been finding him over and over again since the day I met him."</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded again. "If we're going to find Train and leave, then we may have to kiss our phones goodbye."</p>
<p>Creed glared over at where the repetitive guard was standing. "I don't care. Train is more important. And if we find him, we can use his phone to call Sephiria."</p>
<p>Rinslet placed her hands on her hips. "Guess we can only hope he's had enough time to find <strong>something</strong> on Jollin. Everyone here is so passive aggressive and subtle it's infuriating."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I know, but even if they outright told us anything, it's not evidence. That's what Train was here for. We were more pawns than anything else. But, I refuse to play a game of chess when the other side has all their pieces and I am without my knight."</p>
<p>Rinslet couldn't help but admire the cuteness of the man's statement, but decided not to voice it in favor of getting out of there. "The entrance to the kitchen is through those doors. Do you think we can make it through there without getting caught?"</p>
<p>Creed looked where the woman was putting and nodded his head. "Yes. Especially with how drunk everyone seems to be getting. As long as none of our admirers come searching for us, we should be fine."</p>
<p>Rinslet winked at him. "I can manage a few deviant men. How about you?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her. "I've been avoiding suitors all my life in order to win Train's heart. What's a few steps to reach the man I love?"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes and pushed him forward. "Then get going before someone else tries to sweep him off his feet."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and moved in the direction towards the doors. "Then I'll just have to steal him back."</p>
<p>Just as they were making their way over, the crowd began gathering around the large doors Creed anticipated Jollin was going to enter through. He and Rinslet were jostled a little as the party guests gathered in one location and they tried to stay off to the side so they could continue making their way towards the exit. Creed could hear the mummers of the crowd and was able to figure out that the man was finally deciding to make his appearance.</p>
<p>They tried to ignore the doors as they opened in favor of trying to make it to the kitchen, but it seemed impossible when all pathways that would lead them there were blocked. Creed knew he could scoop Rinslet up and easily jump them over the guests, but there way he could do that without people noticing. He cursed under his breath and tried to look for another way, but his eyes were soon drawn towards the large doors as they opened to reveal the man everyone had been talking about all night.</p>
<p>A man Creed assumed was Jollin's assistant stepped out first and addressed the crowd in a large, booming voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending this evening. We all know we've kept you waiting, but good things come to those who wait. So, without further ado… Please welcome, Jeffery Jollin."</p>
<p>The doors shot open as two guards stepped out on either side of the man. Creed was actually shocked to see what he looked like. He expected an older, hideous man, but instead was greeted with a middle aged man that was actually rather attractive. He had long, brown hair that framed his face in a way that made him seem younger than he really was. His eyes were a steely blue and his skin was slightly tanned. He was thin, but not muscular and wore a purple suit with a white tie and black undershirt.</p>
<p>He stepped to the top of the stairs and smiled down at the crowd, waiting for their applause to die down before he spoke. However, as soon as he did, Creed's ears started to ring again because of what he saw behind the man, the sight shaking him to his core.</p>
<p>Rinslet gripped Creed's hand tightly and cursed. "Shit… Is that?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yeah, that's Charden and Echidna… However, I'm more bothered by what I can see in the shadows behind them."</p>
<p>Rinslet glanced at Creed, not sure what he meant, but judging by the scared look in his eyes, it wasn't good. "What? What is it, Creed?"</p>
<p>It was quick, but there was no mistaking what Creed saw. Stepping away from the doors that were now closing behind the trio, Creed was able to see the distinct flicker of Aja's tail and Doctor's lab coat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does that mean he has Train and is leaving with him now, or is he going to get Train now?</em>
</p>
<p>He knew it didn't matter either way. All that mattered now was getting out of there and getting to Train as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Creed gripped her hand and took a step towards the front door. "We need to get to Train. <strong>Now</strong>."</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as Train slipped out the door and down the hall, he saw what Vivian and Willie were talking about. If Vivian hadn't told him the true purpose of this event or confirmed that Jollin was indeed a crime boss, he would have been surprised at the level of protection the party required. Luckily, thanks to his years with Chronos, he was prepared for situations like the one he was in. Normally he had Creed with him, but there were multiple occasions in Chronos when he was sure he could have handled it himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed never would have let me, though and I can't deny the amount of times he saved my ass. Back then I was too stubborn to ever admit I needed his help, but right now I'd do almost anything to have him with me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train pressed himself against a wall suddenly when he heard a guard cough down a dark hallway. He wasn't sure why there was no light, but if it hadn't been for the sounds of the guard, he might not have even known there was anything down there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it meant to be a trap? Or a lazy guard who wants a minute on his phone and doesn't want to get caught?</em>
</p>
<p>Train tried to listen if he could figure it out and when he heard the man chuckle lightly, the cat rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Judging by that, probably the latter.</em>
</p>
<p>He peeked his head down hall and saw a man facing away from him with a bright light shining at his face. Train knew that was the best moment for him to slip past him and he didn't waste a second. The Black Cat was known for being a silent killer and even now, despite the fact that Train would no longer kill, he was still very skilled at sneaking past almost anyone. What made it even easier for him now was the fact that he was able to hover himself slightly above the ground, making his movements completely unheard. The other great part was he could fly himself above anyone at the last minute if he absolutely needed to. It wasn't something he wanted to do, since there was always the chance someone would see the quick movement and catch him.</p>
<p>As he floated his way quickly down the hall opposite the guard on his phone, Train turned another corner, a bit annoyed at the lack of doors he was finding. There were a lot of guards around almost every corner he turned, but the doors were almost non-existent.</p>
<p>
  <em>It'll probably get better once I find the stairs and go up a floor. The kitchen was almost all the way to the basement and even without looking at the blueprints Rins gave me, there's no way they'd keep their files way down here where any servant could stumble across it.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, despite how logical that thought process felt to Train, he couldn't get over the feeling his gut was giving him of checking out the rooms where he was before he went upstairs. He didn't know why, but he had a nagging sensation he was going to find what he wanted if he stayed on that floor. That was the reason why when he finally found the doors to the stairs, he chose not to go up them and turned down a different hallway instead.</p>
<p><em>The fact that there are so many guards down </em><em><strong>here</strong></em> <em>where the most dangerous thing that could happen is a kitchen fire only makes me more suspicious. It also makes sense to keep files close to the kitchen because if there </em><em><strong>was</strong></em> <em>a fire, all the evidence would burn up before the police got here.</em></p>
<p>Train nodded at his own logic and decided to stay where he was for now. He still hadn't heard back from Rins or Creed anyway, so he didn't think there was a rush to get back upstairs or to leave. He also was well aware he had the more important job of the trio since the sweep was to find physical evidence. If anything, his friends upstairs were a sidequest and he was the main quest.</p>
<p>
  <em>It certainly feels like it with the amount of guards I'm avoi-SHIT!</em>
</p>
<p>Train ducked into a particularly dark corner and slowly slid himself up to the ceiling when he saw two heavily armed men walking towards him. They were talking to each which gave the cat time to hide himself in the darkness and float so he was above them. He held his breath as he waited for them to pass, involuntarily listening in on their conversation.</p>
<p>"Did you see that… <strong>thing</strong> they brought with them?" The man's voice sounded scared as he spoke, as if he were surprised at something he had seen.</p>
<p>The other man shook his head and sighed. "I tell ya, I know Jollin is well respected in this business, especially since he's accomplished so much at such a young age, but when he makes decisions like this, I question how ready he is for this world."</p>
<p>The other guard nodded. "I know what you mean. And I don't know if you saw this, but there were <strong>two</strong> of them!"</p>
<p>The man made a shocked sound. "Seriously?!"</p>
<p>The other man sighed. "Not exactly the same. It was a different kind of beast, but still not something I'd ever want to mess with."</p>
<p>The other guard's voice was quiet as they turned a corner and away from Train. "True…"</p>
<p>Train stayed where he was for a moment longer as he digested what they were talking about, then slowly lowered himself to the ground. A part of his instinct was telling him to follow them to hear more of what they were talking about, but the other part of him told him he was almost at his desired location and he needed to keep moving forward. He stood there for a second as he thought about what to do, then finally thought of the mission and possibility of finding information about the Apostles and continued on the path his gut was originally leading him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope my gut wasn't leading me this way to find those guys but… I'd really rather learn more about any connections they have with the Apostles. Any physical evidence I can get will be awesome, but what I really want are documents about the Taoists.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew Rinslet was more focused on the sweep than the Apostles, but he was more concerned about his former terrorist group than anything else. To him, the sweep was simply a plus, an addition to the information he desperately wanted to find about the Taoists.</p>
<p>
  <em>After what they did to Lin, I know we need to end this. Creed keeps telling me to be patient and I understand why, but I can't stand the stillness or the silence anymore. I need to make it up to Lin for what happened to him…</em>
</p>
<p>What he felt about finding the Apostles was different than when he felt when he wanted to avenge Saya's death. Back then, he was still thirsty for blood but now, he just wanted to be able to protect his friends. He knew it was only a matter of time before they went after Sven or Eve or even Rinslet and he wanted to put an end to them before that happened.</p>
<p><em>I already know they want to kill me and Creed, but this is </em><em><strong>our</strong></em> <em>war and </em><em><strong>our</strong></em> <em>problem. We can deal with it on our own. No one else needs to get hurt.</em></p>
<p>Train clenched his fists as he turned another corner, thinking of Lin and how someone very important to him already was hurt.</p>
<p><em>...No one else needs to get hurt and I'll make sure they </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>hurt Lin again.</em></p>
<p>As he floated down the hall, he stopped suddenly when a door caught his eye. He hadn't even bothered to try to open the other doors since they all had windows and he was able to tell there was nothing in them, but the one that was currently in front of him was a mystery. Not only did it not have any windows, but it was thicker than the rest and didn't look like it fit in with the rest of the basement walls. As if it had been added to the mansion several years after the building was built. He tried the doorknob and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course it's locked. Why wouldn't it be? But, that just makes me want to get in even more.</em>
</p>
<p>Rinslet was prepared for him to have to break into something, so she supplied him with a lock pick which he was already quite skilled at using. He had other means of breaking into suspicious rooms like the one he found himself currently trying to get into, but those other ways would have left evidence of entry. Using a lockpick was far easier and cleaner than kicking or freezing a door down.</p>
<p>Before he began trying to break in, he looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching. He had been checking for cameras as well, but so far he had found none and that still seemed to be the case. Without looking at the door, he slipped the lockpick in the knob and began working to open it. He didn't need to look at what he was doing, so he was far more interested in keeping his eyes open for anyone that may be turning the corner. After a few minutes, Train was successfully inside the room. He smiled proudly, shut the door quietly behind him, and scanned the room for life. When he saw there was none, he flicked the switch next to him, allowing him full view of the room.</p>
<p>Train's proud smile turned into a knowing smirk at what he saw. "Told Rins I wouldn't need the blueprints."</p>
<p>The room was filled with filing cabinets and safes. There was no furniture, no windows, and no other doors. Train glanced up at all the corners in the room to see if there were cameras and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw none. He realized in that moment he probably should have checked for that before he turned the lights on, but he was fortunate to have been completely alone in there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lady Luck has always had a crush on me as Creed likes to say.</em>
</p>
<p>He chuckled as he fondly remembered the conversation he had with the silver man, then looked down at the floor and frowned at what he saw. There were red lights on the bottom on the floor, directly across from more red lights on the opposite wall. Train rolled his eyes and sighed as she ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"Seriously? What is this, mission impossible?"</p>
<p>
  <em>This really must be the right place if they've gone so far out of their way to put up such a sophisticated security system. Wonder what I'll find here?</em>
</p>
<p>He looked further up the wall to see if there were any more lights higher up and smiled when he saw none.</p>
<p>"This is almost too easy…"</p>
<p>Train hovered himself high enough that he could avoid the lights and made his way over to the first filing cabinet. He opened the first drawer and pulled out a random document, reading through it and seeing it was generic crime boss information and nodded.</p>
<p>"Not surprised…" He pulled out his phone and began taking pictures, setting those documents back exactly where he found them and pulling out the next file.</p>
<p>He flipped through a few more files in that drawer, then groaned as he looked around the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've only been here thirty seconds and I'm already bored. There's so much information! I need to be picky with what I take pictures of before I fill my up phone.</em>
</p>
<p>After seeing everything else in that drawer didn't seem too important, he shut it and opened the next one. He sighed again and rested his head against the filing cabinet, taking a few more pictures before moving to the next drawer. Train repeated this gesture with a few more cabinets and drawers, taking pictures of whatever he thought looked important and moving on to the next. He was beginning to get agitated as he made his way through most of the filing cabinets and did not find anything about the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe they aren't involved with each other after all…</em>
</p>
<p>He frowned as he opened another drawer of the last filing cabinet feeling like he had enough information to give Rinslet, but not wanting to leave before he checked every file for anything about the Apostles. If he had proof of that, he could tell Sephiria and she could come up with a specific plan of action.</p>
<p>
  <em>But it's starting to look pretty bleak…</em>
</p>
<p>As he closed another drawer, nearly slamming it in frustration, he opened the next one and felt his eyes light up at something he saw. There was a section labeled 'A.O.S." which made his heart skip and beat and he reached for it immediately. He smirked, then snapped a picture before slamming the file shut and slipping it into his jacket. He knew all he needed was to take the picture, but since it turned out to be an Apostles related document, he knew Sephiria would want to see it in person.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed probably would as well. I didn't read too much of it, but it sounds like they're supplying them with weapons. Doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad I found something. Maybe now we can find </em>
  <em>
    <strong>them</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing as that was the last drawer, Train shut it and glanced around the room again. His eyes fell on the safes and he questioned for a moment if he should check them. A part of him believed it was just going to be money or weapons, but his gut was telling him that didn't make sense and persuaded him to check them. There were three safes, so it wouldn't take long and since he still hadn't heard from Rinslet or Creed, he thought he still had time.</p>
<p>He was able to easily break into the first one and once he did, he frowned at the pile of guns he saw. Train sighed and picked the next one open and was greeted with a pile of ammo he believed must have gone with the guns in the other safe. The last one he opened intrigued him more than the other ones since inside of it was another small, thin box with another lock on it. Next to it was an even smaller, round container, both of which were embedded slightly into the fabric of the safe. Curious, Train picked the small box first, opening it slowly just in case it was a trap and cocked an eyebrow at what he saw.</p>
<p>"A syringe?"</p>
<p>
  <em>What's so important about this syringe that they would put it by itself in such a large safe?</em>
</p>
<p>Train delicately picked it up and watched as the liquid inside of it sloshed around slightly. He stared at it for a bit longer before deciding he had no idea what it was and placed it back in the box. He looked back in the safe and saw a piece of paper lying where the box was and picked it up. As he began reading it, he made a frustrated sound.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's all a bunch of science nonsense! I have no idea what it says. Maybe Creed or Sephiria will. Even Eve might be able to figure it out and considering it was important enough to keep locked away by itself, I should probably take this as well.</em>
</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone again to take a picture, then growled when he noticed the screen had gone black.</p>
<p>"Really?! You're dead?! You were literally <strong>just</strong> full!"</p>
<p>Logically, he knew he couldn't prove whether or not that was true since he hadn't been paying attention to his battery life, but he was angry at the object nonetheless. He shoved it in his back pants pocket, then stared at the box with the syringe. His instincts were telling him to take it with him, but he wasn't sure how he was going to get it out of there without the other servants knowing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I just look for an exit? Try to find Creed and Rinslet so we can leave? I mean, I got everything we need and I even found evidence that they're working with the Apostles. I didn't read through everything, but it was enough to know they're in cahoots.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of staring, Train slid the box inside his jacket, tucking it slightly into his pants to keep it secure. Luckily, the box was thin and small enough that no one would notice him leaving with it, but he needed to be careful how he moved.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also need to make sure I stay away from Willie in case he decides to pat me down again.</em>
</p>
<p>Next, he grabbed the small, round container that was beside it. That one did not have a lock on it, so it was far easier for Train to open. As soon as he did, his eyes widened at the familiar vial of liquid he saw.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's the Tao! This seals the deal! They are absolutely working with Jollin! I hope this means Jollin hasn't drank it yet and that's one less Taoist we have to deal with tonight. I don't know why he would put off taking it, but I don't care. This is coming with me too.</em>
</p>
<p>Train slipped the Tao into his front pants pocket since it was small enough to fit then flew himself to the door, turning off the lights before stepping out and shutting it quietly behind him again. He checked to make sure the door was locked then quickly made his way back to where he came from. As he made his way through the halls, he couldn't help but notice how empty they now were. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to walk instead of float now since he felt like he could better protect the documents he had taken with him while on the ground.</p>
<p>As he turned another corner, he stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards him and pressed against the wall again. His hair stood on end as the footsteps got closer, the clicking of the stranger's shoes sending chills down his spine and he had no idea why. However, what scared him more was the steps that did <strong>not</strong> sound human. That sound combined with a familiar, horrifying feeling was enough to make Train spark his body and reach for Hades.</p>
<p>When he heard the footsteps stop, he slowly pulled Hades out and brought it close to his face. He knew who was around the corner now and he had a feeling they knew he was there was as well. Still, he did not move and did not say anything. Train was positive the stranger was going to speak first, and he didn't want to take that away from him.</p>
<p>Train heard a sigh, then a voice that never failed to send shivers down his spine. "Is this the game we're going to play, Black Cat? Or are you going to come out and say hi to your sister?"</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly as he cocked Hades. "If that <strong>thing</strong> is my sister, does that make you my father?"</p>
<p>Doctor chuckled as he took another step forward. "You're more than welcome to call me Daddy if that's what you want. I know how much you've been longing for one since yours was so tragically murdered."</p>
<p>Train shuddered, but kept his voice calm as he saw the man's shadow slowly approaching. Next to the scientist's shadow was Aja's then next to that was another beatslike shadow he knew had to belong to the wolf. "And what about that dog? How is he related to me?"</p>
<p>Doctor chuckled again. "He's not related to <strong>you</strong>, but he is related to Creed. If Aja could be considered your sister, then Aztec is Creed's brother."</p>
<p>Train growled and spoke through his gritted teeth. "So… You've given your precious panther a playmate to keep her company?"</p>
<p>He saw Doctor's shadow pet both the creatures as he spoke. "I guess you would say that. What else did you expect us to do when you two left? You were both very strong assets to the Apostles and since no human could ever replace either of you, I had to resort to… distract measures."</p>
<p>Train growled at the man. "You don't sound too upset about that…"</p>
<p>Doctor pouted even though he knew Train couldn't see it. "That hurts my feelings, Black Cat. I was <strong>distraught</strong> when you left. Then Creed's departure only made it worse!"</p>
<p>Train spat his next words at Doctor. "Only because you lost a prime experiment. Don't think I don't know your interest in me isn't anything outside of sick curiosity."</p>
<p>Doctor laughed as he adjusted his glasses. "You know, it's actually quite interesting to see how Aja and Aztec have bonded. When I infused them both with your and Creed's DNA, I hoped they would bond and work as well together as you and he do. It worked out perfectly! They are <strong>very</strong> attached to each other. Just like you and Creed, they protect each other no matter what…"</p>
<p>Train laughed and jumped out from behind the corner. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?!"</p>
<p>Doctor did not react to the shots that were fired at his head as Aja swiped her tail in front of him to smack the bullets away. Aztec then leapt forward and slashed his claws at Train, making the cat roll to the side and fly himself in the air. However, as soon as he was up there, he was smacked down by Aja who had disappeared and reappeared right behind him, swiping an electric claw at his back. Train cried out in pain as he was flung against the wall, his head slamming against it as he tried to gather his bearings.</p>
<p>He didn't have time as Aztec ran at him, mouth wide and dripping with saliva as he attempted to take a bite out of Train's shoulder. He barely made contact as Train slid himself against the ground, cursing under his breath as he gripped his shoulder tightly, blood soaking through his suit as he pinned his arm against his stomach to keep the syringe where it was, patting his pocket gently to make sure the Tao drink hadn't broken either.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think the syringe is probably more important than the Tao, but I'd still like to get it out of here in one piece.</em>
</p>
<p>He did a somersault backwards and landed in a crouched position as he stared down at the two beasts, his back, head, and shoulder throbbing painfully as he thought about his next course of actions.</p>
<p><em>Shit! What do I do? These corridors don't have a lot of light which I'm </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>doesn't affect their eyesight. Combined with that, I don't have a lot of room to move around and I need to get these documents, the Tao drink, and this syringe out of here in one piece.</em></p>
<p>"What's wrong, Black Cat? You don't seem like yourself right now."</p>
<p>Train glared at the Doctor, but managed to smile cheekily at him despite his apprehension. "What are you talking about? I'm better than ever!"</p>
<p>Doctor snickered. "Based on the blood already seeping from your body, I beg to differ. You hit your head pretty hard. You probably have a concussion so maybe you should just come with me. I am a doctor, after all."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>He probably won't try to kill me since he still needs me alive for his experiments, but he also knows I won't kill him, so this fight could go on for hours. I don't think I can outlast either of these creatures, not to mention Doctor probably isn't alone. Is that why I haven't heard back from Creed and Rinslet?</em>
</p>
<p>Worry began to take over at that thought and Train gritted his teeth, somehow managing to continue smiling at the man. "No thanks. I can't help but think dying would be a better option than letting you have your way with me."</p>
<p>Doctor glowered at him, but his sick smirk never left his face. "You've offended me yet again, Heartnet. I'm not going to kill you… yet."</p>
<p>Train made a large leap backwards and into the air to avoid another swipe from Aztec. He was prepared for a behind attack from Aja and he was able to spin around and push the panther away with his wind ability before her claws had a chance to strike again. He twirled in the air and surrounded himself with a wall of ice to block the bite from Aztec, smirking at the wolf as he let out a pathetic whine and fell to the ground. Train watched as Aja flashed and appeared next to the wolf, hovering protectively over him as she growled threateningly at the cat.</p>
<p>"Aww, that's actually kind of cute. You were right about their bond, but I don't think Creed sounds that pathetic when he gets hit with my ice attacks."</p>
<p>Train cursed and flung himself towards the ceiling to avoid a lightning attack from Aja, angry at how close the blast was. He shot himself back down to the ground to avoid another bolt, then flipped over and slammed into the wall as he barely ignored another lightning strike. He cursed loudly at the narrow hallway and ran in the opposite direction where he knew the stairs were. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight them both off in such a small space with dim lighting, so he needed to get out of there.</p>
<p>He cried out as he felt a bolt strike next to him, burning the arm that had not been bit and narrowly missing the syringe that was still pressed against his stomach. He grabbed his pocket again to make sure the vial was still safe, then upon feeling that it was, shot a blast of ice in front of himself, jumping on top of it and using it to propel him faster down the hallway. He made sure the ice continued all the way down the hall so he didn't have to worry about constantly shooting it forward, then turned around to shoot a few bullets at the beasts. One managed to make contacts with Aja, but the others were swept away by Aztec who howled in rage at his partner being shot.</p>
<p>Train was about to dodge an attack from Aztec's claws, but ended up laughing instead as the creature slipped on the ice slide he left behind him. "Guess you should have made a penguin creature too, huh Doc?"</p>
<p>Train turned back around to see if he needed to create more ice for him to slide on, then widened his eyes as he saw how close he was to the entrance that led to the stairs. He had very quickly and quite mindlessly covered the entire floor with ice, so he had nowhere to safely stop himself as he crashed into the bottom step and fell forward. Just before he hit the stairs, he turned his body around and clasped his arms over his torso to protect the syringe and the vial as his back smashed roughly against the hard steps. When he fell, he bit down on his tongue harshly, causing him to draw blood in his own mouth as he tried to stand and make his way up the stairs.</p>
<p>Before he could stand up, he saw a flash appear before him and Aja standing at the top of the stairs. She roared loudly and shot a bolt of lightning from her mouth, catching Train off guard for a second as he marveled at her improved abilities before he flattened himself to the stairs so as not to get hit by it. He made a muffled scream as the electric bolt scorched his flesh, his suit setting on fire for a second as it burnt up the clothes on his back. Train unwillingly bit down on the steps he laid on, waiting for the panther's attack to be over so he could make a run for the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's blocked it though. What the hell am I supposed to do?!</em>
</p>
<p>When the attack finally ended, Train tried to stand up, but was stopped as Aztec jumped on his back and sliced at his burnt skin. Train cursed loudly and managed to flip himself over to make eye contact with the creature. While he felt lucky Aztec was on top of him instead of Aja since she could hypnotize him, he knew he wasn't any better off as the wolf bared his teeth at him. Train felt his body freeze as the beast turned its tail into Creed's Imagine Blade, images of Lin being stabbed in the stomach flashing in front of his eyes, his nightmares returning to him in that moment as he watched the blade rise above his head.</p>
<p>Even though Aztec couldn't hypnotize him, he felt like he was as he watched the creature howl and hover the blade ominous over his head. He was unable to move or say anything, barely able to think let alone defend himself as Aztec brought the sword crashing down towards his face. He wasn't even able to close his eyes as it came closer to him, seeing nothing by Lin's body hanging lifeless off the blade that was about to end his life.</p>
<p>"Nein! Halt! Töte nicht!" (1)</p>
<p>Train finally felt his senses coming back as he heard Doctor yell at the creature. He shot Aztec in the shoulder, then slipped out from underneath of him as he stumbled his way up the stairs. However, in his traumatized state, he forgot Aja was blocking his path and accidentally made eye contact with her for the first time since the fight began. His body froze once more, but now it was not from fear or anxiety.</p>
<p>Train's mind went blank as he stared at the creature, slowly walking towards her as he reached his hand out, as if he was going to pet the beast that he felt such a strange connection with. As he made his way towards her, he didn't hear Doctor laugh, nor did he register Aja's purr, the panther preparing herself to embrace her missing half that she had been searching for. Despite the violence they had shown towards each other, deep down they both knew they belonged with one another. They had a piece of the other's soul and would only be complete if Train managed to touch her.</p>
<p>
  <em>DAMNIT! STOP IT, YOU IDIOT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!</em>
</p>
<p>Train tried verbally abusing himself to get him to stop, but it didn't work. It was shocking enough that he was able to think about anything other than getting to the creature, but it wasn't enough to stop his body from doing what his soul was begging him to do.</p>
<p>
  <em>MORON! She's just going to flash you away! She's going to bring you to the Doctor's lab where he's going to dissect you! Can't you hear him laughing?!</em>
</p>
<p>Train could hear the Doctor's laughter echoing in the background, Aztec howling triumphantly as the Black Cat stood a few inches away from the panther.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's going to take you away from your friends! From your life! From your freedom!</em>
</p>
<p>None of that worked as he took another step forward, his hand barely touching the beast as she purred affectionately at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>...She's going to take you away from Creed…</em>
</p>
<p>That thought was able to make his feet stop, but his hand was still stretched out. Aja gave him an innocent, curious look, but did not break the contact their eyes had. Train stayed like that for a few seconds, his arm shaking as he tried to fight the hypnotic control. He used images of his life with Creed to get him through it, thinking of the moment they shared on the roof that afternoon, eating cookies as they basked in the sun. He imagined Creed tickling him and teasing him, giving him lessons on the piano. He heard Creed's voice sing Saya's song, then heard the man's voice tell Train he loved him and saw the silver man's adoring blue eyes on him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I… I can't let them take me away… Not from Creed… Not from any of them.</em>
</p>
<p>His finger twitched as he continued to try and fight the spell, feeling Creed's lips against his as his companion's arm wrapped around his waist and held him close. As that happened, he could feel Creed's arms around his back, then winced a little at the pain of an object that didn't exist touched the cuts, burns, and bruises. It was the first time since making eye contact with Aja that he was able to do something other than flinch, shake, or move towards her.</p>
<p>That's when another idea hit him. His arms and legs were still not listening to him, but since his brain was, he wondered if the rest of his head did as well. He moved his jaw back and forth, then opened his mouth and bit down harshly on his tongue, drawing even more blood from the wound he had opened on himself a few minutes ago. Train growled at the pain, but was able to pull his hand back and cover his mouth. As soon as he realized he had control of himself again, he shut his eyes and threw himself in the air, making sure to keep them shut the entire time.</p>
<p>Train heard Doctor curse and yell more commands at the creatures, understanding every one of them and able to move his body in a way that would avoid their blows. With his eyes shut, Train pressed his scorched back against the ceiling, sliding along it and ignoring the pain as he barely avoided a slice from Aja's claws and a swipe from Aztec's swordtail. He flew himself in the direction he knew the exit was, the hand that gripped Hades clinging to his stomach to keep the drugs he was carrying in place as his other covered his eyes to make sure they did not open by accident.</p>
<p>When he felt his body fly higher in the air, he knew he had made his way safely out of the staircase and opened his eyes again. He fell to the ground and ran as fast as he could, tripping a little as more blood left his back and shoulders, ignoring the shouts of the Doctor behind him and the roars of the beasts. His shirt and jacket were tattered and barely hanging onto his torso, but he was unwilling to part from them since they helped keep the syringe and the Tao protected.</p>
<p>Wanting to know the drugs and the documents were still okay, Train removed his hand and glanced down, sighing in relief when he saw the box and folder were intact. He reached into his back pants pocket and cursed loudly when he felt the paper about the syringe was no longer there, but didn't stop his running as he heard the monsters approaching from behind him quite rapidly. He tried to pick up the pace, but when Aja launched a bolt in front of him, he was forced to stop and spin to the side quickly to avoid another one. He began zig-zagging his running to avoid the strikes, looking around the large, empty room for some exit door.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I can just get outside or find Creed, this fight will become more fair.</em>
</p>
<p>However, he knew that he had already taken quite a beating and he needed to find Creed and Rinslet immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I can give Rinslet my phone, the documents, and these damn drugs, maybe Creed and I can contact Sephiria and call for backup. That is if he hasn't done it already.</em>
</p>
<p>A part of him was still hoping that was the reason neither of them were answering his messages, but he also didn't want it to be true since that meant he might have been walking into another fight. He cried out again when he felt Aztec's sword make contact with his burnt shoulder, digging deeply into his flesh and shoving him to the side. He slammed into a wall, blooding leaving his mouth. As soon as Aja jumped in front of him, Train shut his eyes again and shot a blast of ice in her direction. He knew he made contact since he heard her roar in frustration and he sent another ice blast to hit her again.</p>
<p>He knew the wolf would be coming at him next, so he shot another two ice blasts in the direction he heard the wolf's howl, then shot Hades towards where he believed the Doctor was. He heard the scientist cursed and smirked at himself, knowing he had managed to make violent contact with each of his enemies. Train kept his eyes closed as he flew himself in the air and launched himself towards a large set of doors he saw before he was thrown to the side.</p>
<p>
  <em>These doors look too important to ignore. I have a feeling the final battle of the evening will be taking place behind them.</em>
</p>
<p>He landed on the ground and peeked his eyes open to see if he was in front of the door. When he saw he was, he made a dash for it, one hand still on the drugs as he ran as fast as his injured body would allow him. Just as he was about to burst through them, Aja tackled him from behind, throwing him through the door and onto a large stage. His face slapped against the slick floor as the beast slid him across the stage as if he were a skateboard. He could hear a room full of people screaming and hundreds of people's footsteps running in what he could only assume was away from him and the large beast that was on top of him.</p>
<p>Since the panther was on his back, he knew it was safe to open his eyes to see where he was. He looked up and was immediately greeted with a ballroom full of panicked people scattering and making their way out. His vision was beginning to blur from the blood loss and constant blows he was taking to the head, but he was able to blink a few times to give himself a better view of the room.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!"</p>
<p>He recognized that voice immediately and looked over to see Creed's panicked face at the bottom of the stairs, Rinslet was standing next to him with her gun drown and pointed towards the stage. That was when Train noticed Creed's Imagine Blade was drawn as well and pointed in the same direction as Rinslet's weapon. Train groaned and blinked a few times, unable to move under the weight of the creature on top of him, but free enough that he could adjust his head to see whatever it was his friends were pointing their weapons at.</p>
<p>Train chuckled bitterly as he spit out some blood at Charden's feet. "Sorry I'm late to the party, but as you can see, I was having a hard time getting my date out the door. I'm so glad she finally decided to throw me through it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We need to get to Train. <strong>Now</strong>."</p>
<p>Rinslet didn't fight Creed as he made his way towards the front door. At that point, Creed didn't care about getting his phone. He just wanted to get out of there, get his beloved, and leave. They'd be able to contact Sephiria later and come up with a better plan, but right now they were trapped in a losing situation so they needed to leave.</p>
<p>As they made their way towards the door, Creed noticed how many more guards had appeared since Jollin made his appearance. He figured that was either due to the battle he was trying to avoid or that Jollin required extra protection for whatever reason. Whatever the case was, it didn't make him feel any better nor did it change his mind of how badly they needed to get out of there.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not worried about a couple of mooks. I'm sure once they see what the rest of us can do with our abilities, they're going to run. Or at least rush to protect or remove Jollin.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was relieved to see the party guests didn't pay them any mind since all eyes were on Jollin. Even the guards didn't seem to care that he was moving towards the door, so he felt a bit more encouraged to move faster. Jollin was giving a speech of some kind, but Creed wasn't paying attention since he was too busy concentrating on getting to the exit.</p>
<p>"Some of you may have heard of the organization known as The Apostles Of The Stars, but what you may not have known is that they are here with us tonight!"</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked when he heard Jollin's booming voice address Echidna and Charden, his heart sinking as he tried to move himself and Rinslet a bit faster. Mummers began to erupt at Jollin's announcement, but he was able to quickly silence them as he held up a hand.</p>
<p>"I know there is controversy on whether or not this group is for our benefit or not, but I guarantee you, if you stick with them, they will give you endless powers beyond your wildest dreams." He gestured towards Charden, as if he was asking the man to prove his point.</p>
<p>Charden smiled and flicked his hand out, shooting out a wave of blood that twirled around his body, lifted his own hat, then tipped it at the crowd. When he called the blood back, Echidna waited for the guests to calm down, then opened two portals, stuck her hands through each of them, then pulled them back out. In one hand she held a bottle of wine and the other three wine glasses. The crowd clapped hesitantly as the actress poured a glass for herself and the other two men, handing it to her partner and Jollin as they raised their glasses together.</p>
<p>"And this is just a small demonstration! Every Tao is different for every person that agrees to take it. There is also the possibility of your power leveling up if you work hard enough." Seeing his guests were still uneasy, he gave the room a kind smile. "Before you all go running out of here screaming, I want you to just picture what we could accomplish. Imagine having an ability where you could open portals to anywhere you want in the world! Imagine being able to turn invisible or receiving super strength! Imagine what we could do and how much our influence would grow if we simply keep an open mind!"</p>
<p>Rinslet cursed under her breath as she continued to follow Creed towards the exit. "Was this whole event just to recruit people to be part of the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Creed growled. "A lot of these people are young, impressionable women who want a better life or older men who want power. That's a pretty easy crowd to persuade. But, I'm not sure that was the <strong>only </strong>reason."</p>
<p>Rinslet nodded, but did not stop moving. It was hard weeding through the crowd of people especially since they had all started to move closer to the stage to get a better look at Charden and Echidna's abilities.</p>
<p>Jollin put up his hand to stop the mummers again and spoke in a reassuring voice. "If you are at all worried, I hope it comforts you to hear that I will be taking it tonight in front of you all to prove to you there is nothing dangerous about it! At the end of the night, of course, as a finale to close this spectacular evening. You may witness me pass out, but I assure, that is all part of the process. Isn't right that, Mr. Flamberg?"</p>
<p>Charden, finally seeing the opportunity to speak, stepped forward. Creed glanced over his shoulder to see the man remove his hat and glasses, not bothering to study the features that were hidden underneath even though he had never fully seen what Charden looked like. It didn't matter since he knew if the Blood Taoist was going to start speaking, that meant things were going to get bad quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>He may also draw attention to us or order the guards to stop us. Shit, this isn't good.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed squeezed between an old man and his young mistress, making sure to slip the thief through as well in a way that would not jostle either of them. His heart was racing and his blood was boiling at the idea of what Charden might say or what Doctor might be doing to his Kitten.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train… Please hold on until I can get to you…</em>
</p>
<p>"The Tao is truly a sight to behold and there are more just like us! We have a man who can control the gravity around anything or anyone and another who can control swarms of bugs and even create some of his own. We also have a shapeshifter and a man who can change the bullets of his gun. There's even a young boy who can control the wind, which goes to show you even a child can wield this great power."</p>
<p>He waited as the mummers grew again, but knew they were starting to become more accepting of the idea of consuming the Tao. He scanned the room, looking for a certain swordsman and thief, then replaced his glasses and hat as he spotted Creed slipping between the crowd and towards the exit.</p>
<p>Charden smirked and pointed into the crowd in the direction of the duo, making sure everyone could see who he was speaking about. "In this crowd right now is another Taoist that you have been conversing with all night! His ability, along with his partner's, who I can only assume is lurking somewhere in this mansion, is one of my most impressive I have ever seen. Creed Diskenth! Why don't you turn around and tell these people a little about yourself and the Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Creed froze as a group of people circled him, cursing under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder at Charden.</p>
<p>
  <em>He had to use my name and Train's assassin name, didn't he?</em>
</p>
<p>Immediately, he was surrounded by gasps and whispers. Some spoke with an awed tone at hearing the code name 'Black Cat' once more, while others sounded terrified. There were a few who seemed to slowly remember his name as well, since he had used it quite willingly when he set up those propaganda videos two years ago. However, what angered him more were the hushed mumbles he heard asking where the Black Cat was and if they were going to die that night. He wanted to scream at them that Train would never kill them and was in fact probably their best hope of escape.</p>
<p>
  <em>None of them have the right to say his name so contemptuously!</em>
</p>
<p>Charden's smirk widened when he saw Creed glare at him, then whispered something in Jolllin's ear as the guards moved through the crowd to retrieve Creed. The silver man took a tighter hold on Rinslet's hand, pulling her a little closer as he slowly moved his hand towards his Imagine Blade. He didn't want to be the first one to strike, but he wanted to be prepared for when they made a move.</p>
<p>Charden adjusted his glasses as he spoke to Creed. "Now, now, you didn't really come all this way <strong>not</strong> to show us what you're made of? You used to always <strong>love </strong>showing off your abilities." He glanced around as he searched for someone, then frowned when he did not find them. "Where is that precious Black Cat of yours, anyway?"</p>
<p>Creed harshened his glare at the blonde man, but made sure to keep an eye on the growing guards around him. "Currently preoccupied with something far more interesting than this party. Tell me, Charden, did you pay for the open bar, or was that stolen just as you steal everything else in your life?"</p>
<p>Charden chuckled as Echidna glared at the silver man. "I've learned from the best… But, I have to say, I'm a bit disappointed in your loyalty. Why don't you explain to these people how you started the Apostles, then left the second the Black Cat did?"</p>
<p>There were more mumbles as if the guests were confirming that Creed was indeed the man they were thinking of. The fact that Charden kept mentioning the Black Cat only solidified their beliefs and Creed knew there was no point in denying his past. "My loyalty was, and always has been unwavering. You just seem to forget <strong>who</strong> my loyalty lies with."</p>
<p>Charden's smirk did not leave his face, and he glanced at the guards surrounding Creed. "Are you going to show us what your Tao is, or am I going to have to give you a little… encouragement?"</p>
<p>Creed did not move, nor did he speak. He let go of Rinslet's hand and moved his fingers closer to the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it if necessary. He didn't want to hurt the guards since he knew they were just doing their job, but he also knew he still needed to get out of there, find Train, and contact Sephiria. He kept his eyes locked on Charden, sighed and then motioned for Jollin to make the order.</p>
<p>"IF MR. DISKENTH WILL NOT SHOW US HIS POWERS THEN SEIZE HIM!"</p>
<p>Creed wrapped his arm around Rinslet's waist and leapt in the air. He threw them over the crowd and in front of the stage, the guests making room for him to land as he set the thief down next to him. As soon as her feet reached the ground, Rinslet pulled out her gun and pointed it at Charden and Creed activated his level three Imagine Blade, earning several gasps and screams from the people around him.</p>
<p>Creed ignored the crowd in favor of the man who was still smirking down at him, pointing the tip of his blade in Charden's direction. "You and I both know those men don't stand a chance against me. Why not fight me yourself and give these people a real show?"</p>
<p>Just as Charden was about to launch his first attack, the doors behind them flung open yet again, revealing a beaten and bloody Train with Aja landing roughly on top of him. Creed's eyes widened as he took in his beloved, seeing the blood seeping down his face, catching a quick glimpse of his cat's burnt and clawed back and shoulders. Train's face was covered in bruises and scratches and his clothes looked almost completely in tatters.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed screamed, but kept his sword pointed at Charden.</p>
<p>He saw his beloved look up and was able to better see the blood that left his nose and mouth, the black eye that was slowly forming on his sparking golden eyes. His heart sank at his love's cheeky smile, knowing he was pushing through the pain he was clearly in favor of making a joke.</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm so late to the party, but as you can see, I was having a hard time getting my date out the door. I'm so glad she finally decided to throw me through it."</p>
<p>Creed didn't care about the people fleeing from the room. He was too concerned about the state of his love and what he could do to get him out of there. Behind Train, Creed could see Doctor and the wolf beast make an appearance. It was easy to keep his worried eyes off the wolf since all he wanted to do was keep his eyes on Train.</p>
<p>Charden's smirk turned from Creed to Train as he addressed the pinned cat. "No need for apologies, Black Cat. You're just in time for the main event."</p>
<p>Jollin blinked at Charden, then at Train. "The Black Cat <strong>is</strong> here?! Didn't you say he was dangerous?!"</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "Yes, but he seems to be a bit down on his luck at the moment. It's actually quite shocking to see him in such a state. What's wrong, Black Cat? Lady luck is not shining on you tonight?"</p>
<p>Train laughed as he tried to look at the Blood Taoist. "Quite the contrary, I'm pretty sure I'm alive right now due to her blessings seeing as I was ambushed by two creatures in a dark, narrow hallway with a man scientist commanding them."</p>
<p>Charden chuckled at the cat's sarcasm. "I guess anyone else would have been dead…"</p>
<p>"I'll say! Guard! Go fetch me the Tao! I need to take it now before things get too out of control!" Jollin gestured to one of the guards that surrounded him to move, his voice panicked as he spoke.</p>
<p>Train laughed again as the guard began to move, stopping the man from following orders with his words. "I think it's too late, things are already quite out of control. Not to mention that's not how the Tao works and I'm pretty sure your drug is ruined."</p>
<p>Jollin stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train adjusted his hand from it's protective position on the syringe to feel his pocket and sighed at the wetness he felt. "Unless I pissed my pants, I'm pretty sure your Tao drink is currently soaking my tuxedo." He glanced over at Rinslet and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, but I don't think you're getting your deposit back on this tux…"</p>
<p>Rinslet glared at him, the anger she directed at him coming out mostly because she was anxious about the situation they were in and worried about Train's well being. "Then that deposit is coming out of your share of the sweep! Did you get what we need?!"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "I got that and more. If I wasn't currently being pinned down by a monster, I'd give it to you."</p>
<p>Jollin clenched his fists at Train's words, knowing exactly what the gunman was talking about since he just confessed that he took the Tao. "GUARDS! SEIZE THE BLACK CAT!</p>
<p>As they stepped forward, Aja roared at them and slashed a claw, giving Train time to slip out from underneath of her and slide down the stairs towards his friends. As soon as he reached the bottom, Creed was kneeling at his side, examining his beloved's body with worried hands.</p>
<p>Jollin's eyes widened as Aja roared at him and his guards again, but Doctor's voice commanded the beast to stop as he approached the crime boss. "Sorry, Mr. Jollin, but you brought that on yourself. Not only did you try to take her prey away, but she's actually quite attached to the Black Cat. They are related after all…"</p>
<p>Jollin blinked at him in shock, glancing at the wolf growling behind him as he spoke. "Wh-what…?"</p>
<p>As the villains were having this conversation, the heroes were having one of their own. Train was immediately in Creed's arms as Rinslet kneeled next to him to scan his beaten face. Creed's body was shaking as he traced his beloved's face with his fingers, trying to wipe off any blood he could and clean as much of his cat as possible.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Train, we need to get you out of here!" Creed said as he held Train lightly to his chest, caressing his hair delicately as he glanced over his love's shoulder to see how beaten his back was. "Oh, my sweet, precious Train… I should have never left you alone."</p>
<p>Train sighed and relaxed a bit in Creed's arms, relief flooding him at finally being in the arms of the man he loved. He rested his face against Creed's chest and curled a little closer to him, trying to lose himself in his companion for a minute so he could gather his strength enough to fight again. Fortunately, Creed was able to give him the energy and fortitude he needed to keep going.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Creed, but we need to get out of here. Is Sephiria here?" Seeing Creed shake his head, Train cursed then glared a little at the silver man. "Why didn't you answer your phone?!"</p>
<p>Rinslet was the one to answer. "They took our phones when we got here. We need to call Sephiria on yours."</p>
<p>Train sat up a little and dug in his pocket to grab his phone and toss it at her. "Here. It's dead, but there are hundreds of pictures of documents on them. He then removed his arm from his stomach and lifted his shirt slightly to take the small case out from his tattered clothes. "Take this too. I don't know what it is, but it seemed important."</p>
<p>Rinslet opened the box and saw a syringe, wanting to question Train on it, but knowing now wasn't the time. "Anything else?"</p>
<p>Train had settled back into Creed's arms and caresses, but groaned as he nodded his head and dug inside his jacket to get the envelope. "Information on the Apostles. I took pictures too, but I wanted the physical documents. Sorry, the paper about the syringe got destroyed."</p>
<p>Creed kissed his beloved's forehead and held him close. "It's okay, Train… You did good, now we just need to get you safe and call Sephiria."</p>
<p>Train nodded, then frowned. "Why aren't they attacking?"</p>
<p>Rinslet looked at the stage and sighed in relief. "I think they're fighting over the Tao that was destroyed and the beast that attacked Jollin."</p>
<p>Train nodded and sat up some more, despite how badly he wanted to stay in Creed's arms. "Then we should skedaddle before they remember we're here."</p>
<p>"We haven't forgotten, Black Cat! WERFEN!" (2)</p>
<p>Train recognized the command and shoved Creed away with one arm and Rinslet away with his other. Before he could protect himself, Aja was on him again, grabbing Train in her mouth and throwing him towards the ceiling. Train wasn't able to react in enough time to stop himself from slamming into the ceiling, nor could he stop himself from falling to the ground. The power behind the beasts' toss was enough to blur his vision as he came crashing back to the ground.</p>
<p>The moment Train pushed him away, Creed was on his feet again and running towards his beloved once more. After seeing how bad off Train was, Creed knew he wasn't going to be able to react in enough time which meant his Kitten needed help. He watched as Train's body made contact with the ceiling, then fell back towards the ground. Creed activated his blade again and slashed as many times at Aja as he could, warding off the beast and giving him enough time to jump up in the air and catch Train before he could hit the ground.</p>
<p>Once they were on the ground again, he ran as fast as he could across the room, away from both the beasts who were now following them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Rinslet dashing towards the exit, relieved to see she knew it was better for her to just leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I can just distract them long enough, she'll be able to get out of here and call for help. I'm sure she can figure out a way to at least reach out to Jenos.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed skidded to a halt and turned around, his back against a wall as Aja and Aztec surrounded him. He could also see Echidna, Charden, and Doctor stepping off the stage and towards them as Jollin was escorted by his guards out of the double doors again.</p>
<p>He cursed under his breath as he held Train a little closer to himself, not sure what to do or where to go. Charden saw the panic in his eyes and he laughed loudly. "There's nowhere to run, Creed. You may as well give up."</p>
<p>"And hand over the Black Cat while you're at it…" Doctor said with a sick gleam in his eyes as he scanned the gunman's beaten body.</p>
<p>Creed growled and squeezed Train a little tighter, attempting to hide his beloved's body from the scientist's twisted stare. "You'll have to pry him from my cold, dead hands."</p>
<p>Echidna smirked as she opened a portal next to her. "That can be arranged…"</p>
<p>Creed leapt into the air and propelled himself off the wall as he avoided a portal that was opened beneath them. He ran across the room, swerving to avoid Aja's lightning bolts as he made a dash for the exit once again. Creed spun around a splash of blood that was thrown at him, then leapt over a portal that was opened in front of him as he cursed when he heard Aja getting closer to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why hasn't Charden tried to control my blood? Can he not do it if I'm moving?</em>
</p>
<p>He thought back to the first time Charden used that ability on them and realized both he and Train weren't moving when it happened. Figuring his hypothesis was true, Creed made sure to keep himself moving, jumping into the air and kicking himself off another wall as he watched the wolf's swordtail hit the spot in the wall he had just left. He ducked to avoid a gunshot from Echidna, then held Train closer to his chest as he rolled out of the way of another blood attack from Charden.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I just keep moving he can't control me. And maybe I can stall them until Sephiria gets here.</em>
</p>
<p>His running was halted when he saw Aja flash in front of him with Aztec next to her. Unable to react in enough time, Creed made eye contact with the wolf beast and he felt his body stop in its movements. His arms slowly became limp as he slowly and unwillingly lowered his beloved and dropped him to the ground. He stepped over Train's beaten body and towards the wolf, reaching his hand out to touch it.</p>
<p>Train's vision slowly came back to him and he cursed as he made harsh contact with the floor, then rolled over to watch his companion lose himself in the wolf. "CREED! STOP!"</p>
<p>His voice seemed to work a little as Creed did indeed stop, his arm shaking slightly as if he was trying to regain control of himself. Just as he was about to shout at the silver man again, Train had to roll to the side to avoid a portal that opened underneath him. He shut his eyes as he did so, praying when he opened them Aja wouldn't be staring down at him. Peeking one open, he cursed again as he threw himself to the side, biting back a cry of pain as he landed on his injured back.</p>
<p>He took only a second to catch his breath as he threw himself up off the ground, avoided another portal that was created at his feet and another splash of blood as he ran towards Creed again. He swerved left and right, ignoring the pain in his body as he dodged three lightning bolts from the panther beast.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to get to Creed before that wolf kills him!</em>
</p>
<p>Train threw himself in the air and over a large portal Echidna created between him and Creed, landing roughly on the other side and in front of his friend. He grabbed Creed's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Creed! Get a hold of yourself!"</p>
<p>Creed didn't look at Train, making the cat growl as he tried to shake him again. Seeing that still didn't work, he thought back to what broke him out of that state and reacted without thinking. He pulled Creed against his lips, giving him a hard, yet loving kiss as he held the man still in his arms. When he pulled away, he slapped Creed across the face then grabbed his wrist as he pulled them both away from a lightning attack.</p>
<p>He spun around, taking Creed with him as he narrowly avoided another blood attack from Charden, watching as the man's attack made contact with Echidna instead. The actress screamed as he was slammed against the wall, making the Blood Taoist curse loudly and run quickly to check on her. Train wrapped his arm around Creed's waist and jumped in the air to avoid a swipe from Aztec's tail. Unfortunately for the wolf beast, his precious partner was behind Train and he ended up slicing at the panther's feet instead of Train's back. Aja roared in pain and Aztec howled in sympathy as he ran to comfort his friend. Doctor approached them as well, trying to get them back to the task at hand, but neither of them cared as they whined and comforted each other.</p>
<p>Train dragged his companion with him as he ducked behind a giant pillar, pulling Creed against his chest as he caught his breath, knowing their enemies were going to find them soon. He gritted his teeth as he leaned his back against the pillar, adrenaline helping him ignore the pain in favor of checking on the man he loved.</p>
<p>"Creed?! Are you back with me?!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked a few times, then looked around, as if he was trying to figure out where he was. He locked eyes with Train and smiled lovingly at him. "Why would I ever leave you in the first place?"</p>
<p>Train laughed breathlessly, then kissed Creed deeply for a moment, allowing his injured body to feel just a little better when he felt the silver man return his affectionate gesture. When he pulled away, he ran one of his hands through Creed's hair, the other still wrapped around his waist as he pressed his forehead against the swordsman's.</p>
<p>"Did Rins make it out of here?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, trying to make sure his body didn't collapse into his beloved as he stared ardently into Train's passionate, golden eyes. "Yeah. I was able to distract them enough so she could leave."</p>
<p>Train nodded and patted Creed's cheek fondly. "Good boy. But now, I think it's time for us to leave. I don't care how perfect you think I am or how confident you are in your skills, we can't take all of them on our own. We need Sephiria."</p>
<p>Creed nodded as he nuzzled his face into his Kitten's hand, taking a second to enjoy the moment he had with Train before he knew the battle would continue. "Agreed. We need to get out of here."</p>
<p>Train caressed Creed's cheek with his thumb, smiling at the cuteness the man in his arms was displaying before he shook his head to focus on leaving the mansion. He glanced behind Creed at the window. "Think you can break that window open?"</p>
<p>Creed followed his love's gaze, then nodded. "Yes, but we'll have to be fast. They're going to know where we are the moment I break the glass."</p>
<p>Train nodded and gripped Creed tightly in his arms as he prepared himself to run, knowing he was faster than the silver man and once they were out he would need to flash them away. "You don't need to tell me twice…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his love, as he activated his Imagine Blade again. "Ready?"</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Ready."</p>
<p>Creed extended the blade of his sword and punctured the glass, shattering it completely as the shards fell noisily to the ground. As soon as his blade made contact with the window, Train shot a sheet of ice out in front of them, aiming it upwards so it could easily lead them outside. He ran them both forward and jumped on top of it, sliding them towards the window, preparing to flash them both out of there as soon as they went through the panes. However, just before they were about to make their exit, Train and Creed had to jump in opposite directions to avoid a portal Echidna had placed at the end of the ice slide.</p>
<p>Train tucked and rolled, sliding himself to a halt as he tried to see where Creed had landed. He cursed and leapt to the side to avoid a bolt from Aja and another portal from Echidna. He launched a sheet of ice at the actress, pinning her arms together with his attack as he flew himself into the air. His vision was blurring as he brought himself high towards the ceiling, circling his arms to wrap up the woman in his attack. He stretched his arms tight and away from each other, securing the woman in place as he flung himself to the side to avoid another bolt from Aja.</p>
<p>As he floated through the air, he scanned the room for Creed, then growled when he saw Aztec had caught him in his hypnotic control again. Not only was Creed now unable to defend himself from the wolf's attack, but he couldn't stop the blast of blood that came from Charden from behind. Train watched as Creed's body went flying forward, slamming him face first into the wall. Charden did not let up as he continued shooting him with several more blasts, covering his companion in a pool of blood as he pushed and sputtered against the wall. Creed was able to push his head out of the wall and turn around, but as soon as he did, Train could see he was choking on the red liquid instead of the wall's plaster.</p>
<p>Train swiped his hands to the side to push Echidna against a pillar, shooting several more blasts of ice at her to make sure she could not be easily broken free. He could hear the woman screaming at Doctor for help and recognized the German command he gave Aja to release Echidna from her cold prison. The Black Cat decided to take that opportunity to lower himself to the ground, his vision coming and going as he tried to focus on where Creed was. Once he found the silver man, he made a move to run towards him, but was slammed to the ground by Aztec who had decided Train was now his target.</p>
<p>Train cried out as Aztec clawed at his already injured back, swiping his hands uselessly to the side to try and push the wolf off his back. The whole time he was trying to get out from under the beast, he watched as Creed slowly became lost in Charden's blood lagoon, knowing without a doubt there was no way his companion could breathe under all that liquid. Train cursed loudly and then shouted again as Aztec applied more pressure to his back. He was sure the wolf had been given commands not to kill him, but that didn't mean they weren't going to kill Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is just like that nightmare I had… Only difference is Lin isn't here…</em>
</p>
<p>Train clenched his hands into fists as he watched the man he loved slowly drowning just a few feet away from him. He reached out and tried to throw a blast of ice or air at Charden to stop him, but every time he made a movement with his hands, Aztec attacked again. Train had a feeling the wolf was waiting for Doctor to give another command before he did anything else, and seeing as the scientist was still preoccupied with Echidna and Aja, they might take a while.</p>
<p><em>GOD DAMNIT! I</em> <em>need to get to Creed!</em></p>
<p>Anger began to slowly rise in him as he watched Creed's body go limp, his hold on his Imagine Blade growing weaker and weaker by the minute. He felt his body begin to flicker with electricity, his hair standing on end as his skin sparked wildly with desperate fury. His mind went blank as he thought only of Creed and getting to him, then the next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a warm, blue hue and he was being thrust in the direction of his desired person.</p>
<p>Charden didn't know what to think as a ball of blue-white electricity slammed into the side of him, throwing him across the room and into the steps of the stage. He coughed up a bit of blood as he watched Train hover above him, his entire body sparking violently as he stared down at the blonde man.</p>
<p>Train smirked as he watched the man gawk at him. "As angry as I am at you for almost killing Creed just now, I think I have to thank you. You may have just opened the key to fast travel indoors for me."</p>
<p>Train shot a sheet of ice at Charden, pinning him to the stairs before flipping himself in the air to avoid a slice from Aztec. He saw a portal open above him and pushed himself backwards, rolling in mid air to dodge a bolt from Aja. As he continued ducking and dodging, Train looked over at Creed and felt his body sparking with electricity again. He growled and felt the same electric warmth engulf him again and the next thing he knew, he was at Creed's side, peeling the panting man off the wall and pulling him into his arms. He immediately began whipping the blood off his face, concentrating mostly on his mouth and nose so he could finally get oxygen into his lungs.</p>
<p>He heard Creed saying his name through gasps of air, reminding the cat yet again of that horrifying nightmare he had a few months ago. "Creed, it's okay, I'm here… And I think I can get us out of here now."</p>
<p>Creed searched the air for Train with his arms, making the gunman reach out and take a tight hold of his hand. As soon as their limbs made contact, Creed tangled their fingers together and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Train… I… Still… Can't… Breathe…"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "What?! Why?!"</p>
<p>Creed tried to give him a desperate look, but wasn't able to behind the layers of blood that covered his eyes, despite his beloved's efforts to clean him. "Blood…. In... Lungs…"</p>
<p>Train's heart stopped as his breath caught in his throat. Those words made him realize how drenched his companion still was even though he whipped his mouth and nose clean. He set Creed on the ground, ready to start compressing his chest before he felt his body being shoved to the side with a large claw. As soon as he crashed onto the ground, he got to his feet and ran back towards Creed. Before he could activate his new dash ability, a portal opened in front of him, causing him to stop and slide underneath it. He shot out a blast of air to dodge a splash of blood being thrown at him, then flung himself in the air to avoid another slice from Aztec's tail.</p>
<p>Thinking only of Creed again, Train felt his body spark wildly as he dashed towards his friend once more. He took a gasping Creed in his arms again, then tried to dash towards the window they broke. Glancing down at his companion, Train realized Charden was still controlling the blood since it was beginning to slowly enter Creed's mouth and nose again, making it even harder for the man to breathe.</p>
<p>Train growled loudly as he looked up and saw thousands of portals open in front of him, making it impossible for him to move. The Apostles surrounded him, Aja's tail flickering with electricity around Train's body as he kept his eyes to the ground to avoid eye contact with the beast.</p>
<p>"I believe we were in a similar situation to this not long ago, Black Cat…" Charden's voice was a harsh whisper as he spoke. "Shall we make the same offer we did back then for Lin? Come with us and we'll make sure Creed doesn't die. I can easily pull the blood from his lungs any time I want."</p>
<p>Train gripped Creed tighter to his chest, watching as the man struggled to breathe, unable to see him beneath all the layers of thick blood that clung to his face and body. Charden made the blood appear as though it was alive as it crawled into every orifice of Creed's face, causing more strangled choking sounds to emit from the silver man.</p>
<p>Train kept his burning eyes on Creed as he cursed at the man. "FUCK YOU, CHARDEN!</p>
<p>Echidna's laugh came from his left. "What harsh words… I knew you were attached to Creed, but I didn't think you had actually fallen back in love with him…"</p>
<p>Train spat in her direction. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"</p>
<p>He heard Doctor's voice come from behind him, making his skin crawl as he remembered more and more about that terrible nightmare he had never disclosed to Creed. "Just come with us and I'm sure Charden will release Creed from his blood bastille…"</p>
<p>A portal opened in front of him, as if they were inviting him to an after party. Charden spoke again as he wrapped his blood tighter around Creed, making the silver man wrench and gag, each agonized sound he made another dagger in Train's heart. When he watched Creed reach out to him, his entire body nothing more than a giant, red lump, Train felt a tear fall down his cheek.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train whispered as he pulled the man against his chest, nuzzling his face where he thought the swordsman's face was, trying to find his ear that he could speak into. The blood was slowly starting to turn into a solid mass, creating a horrifying coffin for Creed.</p>
<p><em>I know he can't hear me… The blood looks like it's entered every one of his orifices and it's so thick I don't know if he even knows I'm holding him, but… I still need to say it… Just in case he </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>hear me and this is the last thing I say to him.</em></p>
<p>"Creed… I love you…" Train squeezed the man one more time, then set him slowly on the ground.</p>
<p>All the pain he felt in his physical body was gone, having left him the moment he saw Creed slowly suffocating on the unseen blood invading his organs. Numbness had taken over the second he realized he had lost and Creed was going to die if he didn't hand himself over. As he set Creed down, and caressed the part of the wad of red he believed was the silver man's face, then spoke to him one more time.</p>
<p>"I love you, Creed… And I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>He stood up and looked at the portal, but not at any of the Apostles. "Release him now or I won't step through."</p>
<p>Charden nodded and slowly released Creed's face, allowing the silver man to see his beloved's face smiling down at him. His eyes widened when he realized what Train was doing, barely conscious as he locked eyes with his beloved. The blood still pinned him to the ground and he wasn't able to speak properly or say anything to convince his cat from stepping through the portal.</p>
<p>Train smiled at him, trying to make it look as reassuring as possible. "I'll be okay, Creed…"</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists as he faced the portal, then took a step forward, preparing his mind to hand himself over to the Apostles.</p>
<p>However, just as he was about to step into it, it closed suddenly making Train blink in confusion. "Wh-what…?"</p>
<p>"Heartnet! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"</p>
<p>Train looked towards the voice, recognizing it as Sephiria immediately as hope rushed through his body. He laughed bitterly as he fell to the ground, being reminded of how much pain he was still in as he addressed his former leader. "I was about to take a horrifying vacation… But now I'm thinking I might pass out instead."</p>
<p>Train watched as Echidna began a battle with Baldor and Kranz, Charden warding off Jenos and the new Number XIII as Doctor had his hands full with commanding Aja and Aztec to battle the rest of the numbers. Sephiria quickly approached Train, eyeing him and Creed wearily as the blood surrounding the swordsman left his body and returned to Charden. The closer she got, the more she could see how terrible of shape Train was in and knew Creed's body might have been deprived of oxygen too long. She didn't think either of them were going to be of much use in this fight.</p>
<p>"Heartnet, get Diskenth out of here. Bring him to that place you were hiding at before. As soon as I can, I'll send someone to help Creed. For now, let us take care of the Apostles."</p>
<p>Train didn't need to be told twice as he wrapped his arms around Creed, ignoring the pain his body was experiencing in favor of securing his silver love in his hands. Before he left, he told Sephiria one more thing. "There are innocent servants in the basement. Please make sure they're safe."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Of course."</p>
<p>Train watched as she leapt off to join the fight, then used his new dash ability to launch him and Creed through the window. As soon as they were outside, Train flashed himself and Creed out of there, praying he'd be able to get the silver man to help before it was too late.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "No! Stop! Don't kill!"</p>
<p>(2) "Throw!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. What The Heart Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>C</em>
  <em>reed was trapped in a small, dimly lit, empty room with dark red walls, but was unable to see what was creating the light. He looked all around for some source of the light, but found nothing. The ceiling and floors were just as red as the walls, completely vacant of anything except the sinister color. However, there was something about the color that was off putting to Creed. Something that told him to get a better look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not feeling safe getting any closer than he already was, he squinted at the walls, wanting to make sure he was as far away from them as possible for the time being. As he stared, he could have sworn he saw the paint move, like a wave in the ocean just before a storm materialized. Feeling vulnerable, but needing to figure out where he was, Creed leaned forward a little to get a better look at the frisky red, then jumped slightly when he saw a rather large bubble erupt from the location he was staring at.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed frowned and looked down at the ground, deciding maybe it was safer to look where he was standing since nothing had happened to his feet yet. He kneeled on the ground slowly, watching as the floor vibrated lightly from his small movement. As he stared, he realized that he was able to see his own reflection and felt his heart shake a little at what he saw. It was difficult to make out fully what was on his face, but as he leaned closer, he could see there was blood slowly falling down his forehead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He delicately dabbed the spot where he saw the blood, pulling his hand away with a confused frown when he realized there was nothing here. He poked at the spot a few more times, able to feel the substance slowly falling down his forehead, but not able to wipe himself free of it. It seemed as though the liquid didn't want to stick to his fingers. Getting frustrated, he wiped his fingers across his forehead, applying more pressure in an attempt to remove it. When he pulled his hand away and saw nothing, he growled and ran his fingers violently through his hair, trying to find where the wound was that caused his phantom blood to appear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed pulled both his hands back and stared at them, watching as they began to shake fiercely but still seeing no blood. He also did not feel any pain when he attacked his own head, which led him to believe that he was not injured. That thought caused him to look up at the ceiling and his eyes widened at what he saw. Train was hanging in a cocoon of blood, eyes shut as he hovered lifelessly above the silver man's head.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>TRAIN!" He shouted as he tried to reach up to grab his beloved. As soon as he did, the cocoon pulled Train higher up, just out of Creed's reach.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed cursed loudly and growled savagely as he jumped in the air, trying to reach his Kitten once more. The cocoon that held his love pulled Train even higher, as if mocking him and his helpless situation. As he leapt again, his fingers barely grazed Train's hair and as he did so he noticed the ceiling was moving away from him. Growling again, Creed squatted down as far as he could and threw himself in the air, grabbing onto Train's shoulders and sighing in relief.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It's okay, Train. I've got you. I'll get us out of here."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He tried to pull down, but the blood surrounding his beloved was relentless. He kicked and flailed his feet widely, pulling his arms as hard as he could to dislodge his love. Sweat began to fall down his face and mix with the blood that stained his face as he struggled to free Train. After a few minutes, the ceiling moved even farther away from him, yanking his beloved out of his grasp and pulling him even higher up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed fell to the floor with a loud splash, but was on his feet immediately to try and leap towards Train again. However, as he looked up, he noticed Train and the ceiling were no longer there. Now when he looked up, all he saw was a large vastness of black, the nightfall seemingly infinite as Creed desperately tried to search for his love.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>TRAIN!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He leapt as high as he could again over and over again, but each was more pointless than the last. Creed tried to jump one more time, but as soon as he tried to shoot himself off the ground, he felt his ankles being held in place. He fell face forward back to the ground, then looked at his feet to see what happened. He growled and yanked his feet forcefully out of the blood that wrapped around them, then looked back up at the ceiling.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>TRAIN! TRAIN, CAN YOU HEAR ME!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His cries for his beloved left his mouth powerfully, but disappeared immediately as they entered the dark void hanging perilously above his head. He clenched in fists in rage mixed with desperation, then looked down quickly when he felt the warm liquid wrapping around his legs. He pulled them out and stood up quickly before it could grab him again, then searched the room for some kind of exit. He needed to find Train and he couldn't do that if he was trapped in this room with this possessive, thick blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As he took a step forward, he felt his foot get stuck again. He cursed once more and pulled his foot out, having to repeat the motion with each step he took. It seemed like the more he moved, the more alive the blood became and acted as if it wanted revenge on Creed for some kind of offense he had caused it. He worked out that the best way to prevent the spiteful substance from absorbing him like it had his beloved was to keep moving. It didn't have a chance to hold him hostage when he was jumping to save Train, so he believed that was the best course of action to get him out of there.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'm coming, Train! Whoever is doing this won't win! They can't have you!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He made sure to move himself quickly, relieved to see his hypothesis was working. The quicker he moved, the less time the blood had to try and trap him. Feeling that his feet were completely free, Creed picked up the pace and ran even faster towards one of the walls. However, the faster he moved, the farther away the wall seemed to be. He sprinted towards the wall, ignoring the blood that was slowly starting to cover his face and blur his vision. All he could think about was Train. He needed to get to his Kitten. He needed to save his beloved.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'll find you, Train! No matter what!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His lungs were beginning to burn with how fast he was running towards the wall, but it seemed like the faster he ran, the faster the wall moved away from him. When he took another breath, he choked slightly on the blood that entered his mouth and slid down his throat. He had to stop and regain his composure, then cursed loudly as his standstill gave the blood time to wrap around his feet and pin him to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed wrenched his feet from the liquid and started his sprint over. It took a while to build the speed he had before since he had to fight the blood all over again. He wiped his forehead free of the sweat, but the blood did not move. Instead, it fell even faster down his face, as if the blood </em><em><strong>was</strong></em> <em>his sweat and was trying to cool him off. With each swipe of his arm, Creed's hand was soaked in his sweat, but not an ounce of blood had left his face.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He screamed loudly at the wall that was still moving away from him, as if taunting him in his impotent state. Deciding he could not reach it on his own, he reached to his hip to grab his Imagine Blade. He figured if he could extend it long enough to reach the wall, maybe he could fling himself forward or stop the wall from moving. His heart froze when his hand touched his hip, feeling his legs beginning to grow weak from how hard he was pumping them.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>GOD DAMNIT! WHERE IS IT!?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His Imagine Blade was not there. He stopped and turned around quickly, running back where he came from to search for his sword. Creed made sure to kick his knees up high so his feet would not touch the blood, but that only tired him out faster. As he ran, he kept his eyes on the ground, watching the bubbling and rippling blood beneath him for any glimpses of his sword. Every time his feet fell back to the ground, he noticed how deep the blood was getting, as if it was slowly rising.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He cursed again and looked back up, his lungs burning with lack of oxygen and his body coursing with adrenaline as the blood continued pouring down his face. His vision was beginning to blur from how tired his body was and the blood that was covering his eyes. Again, he tried to wipe it away, but to no avail as it clung selfishly to his face. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he had originally come from and realized the room's moving walls and the rising blood made it impossible to know which way was which. He was completely disoriented, but knew he couldn't stop moving. If he did, the blood would trap him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed screamed in a furious rage and took another deep breath, trying to get oxygen in his lungs. Each time he took a breath, more blood entered his mouth and he was beginning to feel his lungs fill with the ominous, red liquid instead of the auspicious, clean air. He coughed loudly, trying to remove the substance from his organs and checked his hand to see if anything came out. Creed cursed again when he saw nothing but his own spit and looked up to see if Train had made an appearance again. As soon as he looked up, he heard a distant voice that made his heart skip a beat and stop in his steps.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train?! Train, is that you?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He heard his beloved's voice call out to him again, his whole body shaking with exhaustion as he searched frantically for Train. Creed looked to the left where he thought the voice was coming from, then darted off in that direction. It was getting harder to wade through the blood since it was now halfway up his shin, making it impossible for him to run anymore . Even if the liquid wasn't slowly rising, his body was too weak from his constant sprinting and slow suffocation of the blood that he didn't think he'd be able to if he tried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed pushed his legs through the blood, watching as certain spots around him erupted and bubbled violently, either warning or daring him to stop. He didn't care what the avaricious blood's message was since the only thing that mattered to him was finding Train. His beloved's voice was getting louder as he moved, giving Creed the strength and courage he needed to keep pushing forward.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Train! Where are you?! Just tell me where you are and I can find you!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Each time Train spoke, the blood around his legs became even higher and the blood on his face clung tighter to his skin. He was now waist deep in the substance and his face was almost completely covered. Creed could only see what was directly in front of him, since the red liquid had begun to completely engulf his entire face. He tried to take another deep breath, desperate to get air into his body so he could keep moving forward to find Train. That was the only thought he had in his mind as he trudged ahead, squinting as he tried to keep his body upright which was becoming an arduous task the more he moved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard Train call out to him again, but the only thing he was able to make out was his name. Everything else his love said was mumbled nonsense, as if Train didn't know himself what he was saying. As if he was just talking to Creed for the sake of talking. It didn't matter to Creed. All that mattered was that Train kept talking so he could find him. He felt like he was getting closer despite how high the blood now was.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Just keep talking, Train! I'll find you!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The blood was now around his chest and he had to raise his arms up so they could continue to help propelling him forward. At that point he was completely blinded by the blood that adhered to his face, replacing his pearly, white skin with a deep, malevolent red. He could barely breathe and knew if he didn't find Train soon, he was going to be completely taken by the liquid. Again, Creed didn't care. Despite not being able to see and barely being able to breathe, he could still hear Train and as long as he could hear Train, he would find him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I've always been able to find you, Train! I won't let you leave my grasp again! I won't let you disappear from my life!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He heard Train call out to one more time, his voice despondent, yet loving as he spoke and the blood rose to Creed's chin. Creed made a few more forceful movements towards his love's voice before the blood rose to his nose, then his eyes. Creed reached his hands out and clawed at the top layer of the blood, trying to free himself as it rose to the top of his head. He tried to pull himself up, but the blood rose even higher, filling the room completely and giving Creed nowhere else to go.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As darkness slowly overtook him, Creed heard Train call out to him one more time, finally able to make out what he had been saying. He felt his heart break at his beloved's sweet, somber words, wishing he could cry, wishing he could say the words back to Train, but finding that he couldn't do any of those things. The only thing he could do was curl up in a ball and shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around his knees as he floated desolately in the tank of blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unable to speak, Creed thought the words as loud as he could, praying his love would hear them, wherever he was. "I love you too, Train…"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train watched as a Chronos issued doctor inspected Creed's unconscious body. It was the fourth day after their run in with the Apostles and Creed still hadn't woken up. He followed Sephiria's purposefully vague orders and brought him and Creed to the mansion they were at the first time they were hiding. However, Train was smart enough to realize that Sephiria wouldn't have been able to send someone immediately after he left the fight since she had her hands full with the Apostles, so he made a pit stop to their house first.</p>
<p>It was a difficult and stressful decision to make, but he knew Eve would have been able to do something for Creed until Sephiria could send a doctor. He had to be careful that none of their new strays saw him, which meant he had to be precise about where he landed. Train was in a lot of pain, but he managed to flash himself outside of Eve's room and wake her up before anyone else noticed he was there or the shape he and Creed were in.</p>
<p>While Eve jumped out the window to tend to Creed, Kyoko kept watch outside their room to make sure no one woke up and caught them. Train was relieved to have the teen girl helping them in such a mature manner, since she had been staying in the bio-girl's room and he was concerned about her being too loud upon seeing the shape he was in. However, over the last two years he learned that as annoying as Kyoko was, she was actually quite useful in a crisis. She was able to put everything else aside and work on what mattered, just like when she helped him escape the Apostles.</p>
<p>Eve was able to use her nanomachines to check Creed's body and make sure there was no more blood in his lungs. Train was alleviated to hear there was none left, but shaken to his core when he Eve asked him how long Creed had gone without oxygen.</p>
<p>"<em>I know it's hard, Train. But I need to know." Eve watched as Train cradled an unconscious Creed in his arms, tears staining his bruised and cut cheeks as he rocked the silver man back and forth slightly.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train gripped Creed tightly and kept his eyes on the silver man as he spoke. "I don't know! I kind of had my hands full so there's no way to properly judge how long he couldn't breathe for! I also don't know at what point he had even started suffocating!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train rested his head against Creed's chest, trying to comfort himself by listening to the swordsman's steady heartbeat. "It felt like an eternity…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve sighed as he looked down at Train, then back at the night sky, wrapping her arms around her body to try and keep herself warm. Even with the warming temperatures, it was still a bit chilling at the late hour Train had woken her up. "Are you sure you don't want to get him inside? Maybe I can have a better look in there…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train shook his head and looked up at the girl. "No. Sephiria is going to be sending a doctor to the mansion we were staying at before. As much help as you've been, we both know they're capable of more."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve nodded, not willing to argue with the unhinged cat especially since she knew what he said was true. "Train, please… I know it was crazy and I know it felt like an eternity, but I also know you're smart. Try to think. As best a guess you can make… How long was Creed not receiving oxygen for?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train stared at her for a minute, then looked back down at Creed. He unwillingly played through the moment he saw Creed being pummeled with blood to the moment he knew Charden had released him. He tried to watch it as an outsider looking in so he could properly judge how long it had been. While he was in the middle of it, it felt like aeons had passed, but as he watched it unfold from a advantage point above everyone else, he knew that wasn't true.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I would say it couldn't have been any longer than five to six minutes. Seven at a most."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Eve nodded, her heart sinking, but making sure her voice sounded calm as she spoke. "He could have an anoxic brain injury."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked back up at her. "What's that?"</em>
</p>
<p>"An anoxic brain is caused by a complete lack of oxygen being provided to the brain, which results in the death of brain cells after approximately four minutes of oxygen deprivation. It also causes an initial loss of consciousness, which can be short-term or long-term depending on severity and length of oxygen deprivation. You say Mr. Diskenth was out for about six minutes?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head at the doctor. "But I don't know if he had a complete lack of oxygen that entire time. It's just a giant guess. He was even able to speak to me for a brief moment to let me know he couldn't breathe."</p>
<p>The doctor nodded as he pulled his stethoscope away from Creed's chest. "Speaking while not being able to breathe doesn't necessarily mean oxygen was getting to his lungs. He could have been using whatever was left of his breath to say those words."</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists. "You could be a little more compassionate with your information..."</p>
<p>The doctor sighed and pulled out a chart. "Ms. Arks sent me here to help Mr. Diskenth recover and give you the facts. You should know from your time with Chronos that we are not paid for our bedside manner. You either get the best help the world can offer, or sacrifice knowledge and skill for sympathy. What will it be, Mr. Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Train glared at him, then nodded and gestured for him to continue.</p>
<p>The doctor wrote a few things down on Creed's chart as he spoke. "As I said before, an anoxic brain injury can result in initial loss of consciousness and may even result in a comatose state which appears to be what we see in Mr. Diskenth right now. This is the start of the fourth day he's been unconscious, correct?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and looked back at Creed, wanting to cry but knowing he needed to keep it together for now.</p>
<p>The doctor nodded at Train, then looked back down at his chart. "A coma is just one symptom of an anoxic brain injury. Other symptoms may include slurring and difficulties with speech, confusion and disorientation."</p>
<p>He closed the chart and looked back at Train to make sure he was still paying attention. "Upon regaining consciousness, the effects and symptoms are often similar to that of a traumatic brain injury, depending on severity of the injury. More severe anoxic or hypoxic brain injuries may leave the patient in a vegetative state."</p>
<p>Train's heart stopped at that last statement and he sat up quickly. "Vegetative state?!"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded his head. "I don't think we need to worry about that. It's normal for him to be unconscious for a few days, but if he doesn't wake up soon, we might need to consider that option then."</p>
<p>Train suddenly felt cold, a sensation he didn't often get due to his Tao as he stared at Creed's peaceful face. "How… How likely do you think that is?"</p>
<p>The doctor glanced at Creed, then back at Train. "Has he had any seizures?" Seeing Train shake his head, he nodded again. "That's a good sign. Also, based on the fact that he's in impeccable shape and already had an incredibly powerful brain to begin with, I don't think it's likely. I actually suspect he'll wake up any moment now. Added to all that, he has the healing benefit of the Tao."</p>
<p>Train blinked at him, almost forgetting the Tao had healing properties and felt his heart beat a little faster and he looked over at Creed, as if expecting him to wake up right away. "What do I do when he wakes up?"</p>
<p>The doctor gave him a frustrated look. "You call me, of course."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head. "That's not exactly what my question was. Other than calling you, what should <strong>I</strong> do to help him?"</p>
<p>The doctor gave him an understanding nod and explained himes. "As I said before, that depends on the severity of the injury, which I was just about to get to. So, if you would allow me to continue, I can get to his test results."</p>
<p>Train wanted to strangle the man until <strong>he</strong> had an anoxic brain injury, but he kept his cool and nodded his head.</p>
<p>Seeing Train was complying, the doctor slipped a folder out from under his clipboard and held them up to the light. Chronos was able to get the proper equipment needed to test the extent of Creed's injury to the mansion which Train was grateful for. Any anger he had towards Sephiria about her not trusting Creed had completely disappeared after he saw how far out of her way she went to make sure the silver man was okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not only is this the best doctor they have on staff, but she was able to get all these machines here to scan Creed. Now I can only hope it's not too bad…</em>
</p>
<p>The doctor frowned at the pictures as Train's knee began shaking wildly. He cocked an eyebrow at the cat, still holding a picture in the air as he spoke. "Mr. Heartnet, please, you're making it hard to concentrate."</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed his hand down on his knee to stop it from moving. The doctor looked back at the last picture, then put them all back in the folder. "Based on this, I would say the injury is just above mild, but not severe."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head a bit too rapidly. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed at Train for all his questions. "A mild cerebral anoxia could mean there will be problems with concentration, attention, coordination and short-term memory, which may be relatively subtle to begin with. There may be headache, light-headedness, dizziness, an increase in breathing rate and sweating."</p>
<p>Train nodded, not happy with those side effects, but not hearing anything they couldn't live with. "And what if it's severe?"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes and continued. "As I just said, it's not severe, it's in the middle leaning more towards mild. But, if you really must know because you want to stress yourself out even more, I'll try to summarize it for you. Severe cases include the person to feel confusion, agitation or drowsy, along with cyanosis which is a bluish tinge to the skin, reflecting the lowered oxygen content of the blood, often most apparent around the lips, mouth and fingertips. If the anoxia is severe, it will result in loss of consciousness and coma."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart drop again. "But… Creed <strong>is </strong>unconscious right now… Doesn't that mean it's severe?"</p>
<p>The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "No, it doesn't. His coma actually seems pretty light, I wouldn't be surprised if he can actually hear us right now."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the doctor. "Really?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded. "While the brian injury very well may have caused him to slip into the coma, his consciousness could also be protecting him from something else. Sounds like you guys had a pretty rough night and have been having a rough time in general, so his body may just be telling him to take a break for a while." He looked at Creed and frowned. "The human body is still an enigma to the science world. There are a lot of things we can't explain fully, and comas are one of them. While we have a lot of facts of what causes them and the after effects of them, all of them turns to dust when we get a patient who wakes up after a ten plus year coma and is completely fine."</p>
<p>Train heart rose again as he looked at the doctor. "Does that mean he's going to be fine?"</p>
<p>The doctor sighed again. "No, not necessarily. His coma doesn't seem severe, nor does his injury, and while we've had miracle cases like the one I just explained to you, we've also had cases where it seemed like nothing and the person ended up dying just when we thought they'd wake up."</p>
<p>Seeing Train's worried face, he rolled his eyes. "Worrying won't get you anywhere. If you want my opinion, he's going to wake up soon with little, if anything, wrong with him. If there's anything I've learned about the people Chronos has in their organization, it's that you are <strong>not</strong> normal humans. Number X is proof of that. He should have been dead ten times over and now he's been discharged and cleared for active duty."</p>
<p>Train felt a little of his anxiety leave him at the doctor's uncharacteristically positive words, but also at the fact that Lin had been cleared. "Lin's coming back?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded. "Yes. And if he can survive and completely recover from <strong>his</strong> injury, then I don't see why Mr. Diskenth can't. Especially with the help of the Tao."</p>
<p>Train frowned and sulked in his seat as he watched Creed's chest rise and fall. "Brain injuries are different… Even I know that…"</p>
<p>The doctor seemed to be annoyed with Train's depressed, negative attitude and he reached over the bed and smacked him on the head with his clipboard. "Who's the doctor here? Me or you?"</p>
<p>Train pouted at him and rubbed his head. "I thought you came here to give me the facts, not good bedside manner."</p>
<p>The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think hitting a patient's partner on the head is good bedside manner. And just because I'm here to deliver facts doesn't mean I'm also here to convince you jumping off the roof of this mansion is a good idea." He smirked when he saw Train's guilty look. "Although, based on the fact that you're the Black Cat, I think you'd survive that fall. Just like I'm confident Mr. Diskenth will survive this. As I said before, Chronos members are not normal people. And you two go <strong>far</strong> beyond any Chronos personnel I've ever met."</p>
<p>Train stared at the man as he wrote a few more things down on his chart, shocked that a Chronos doctor was able to make him feel better, despite how cold and uncaring his words sounded. "Are you sure you're with Chronos?"</p>
<p>The man glared at him and snapped his clipboard shut. "Of course I am! I just hate negative people and negative thoughts. I believe to be a good doctor, you need to keep the negative thoughts in mind so you can prepare for it, but you can't expect that to be the case. If you do, that will only assure that it happens. And wipe that grin off your face! I'm not saying this to make you feel better! I'm saying this because your pessimistic attitude and asinine questions are pissing me off!"</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure how he was able to grin in the situation he was currently in, but he found the doctor to be hilarious. "You're the meanest optimist I've ever met."</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes and packed up his case. "Yeah, yeah, whatever… Do you want to hear what to expect when he wakes up, or do you want to keep annoying me so I leave?"</p>
<p>Train grimaced. "There's that callous sentiment I've come to accept from Chronos… What should I expect when he wakes up?"</p>
<p>The doctor sighed and began listing off more symptoms. "Since you're so eager to know about the worst case scenario, I'll list them all. But keep in mind, these are <strong>all</strong> the scenarios, not just the mild case symptoms: Headache, difficulty coordinating balance, vision problems, trouble speaking or communication and swallowing, changes in sleep pattern, difficulty forming sentences, difficulty with reason, focus and logic, memory impairments, mood swings, and personality changes."</p>
<p>Train's heart froze again with that last symptom. "Personality changes…?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded. "Yes. But, that's in a severe case which, as I've stated multiple times now, is <strong>not</strong> the case with Mr. Diskenth. The ones you should keep an eye out for are headaches, sleep pattern changes, memory problems, and <strong>maybe </strong>forming sentences."</p>
<p>Train nodded, feeling a bit relieved, but still concerned nonetheless. "Are those… permanent problems?"</p>
<p>The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. Again, I would say based on who Mr. Diskenth is, I don't expect his issues to be anything he can't eventually work past. In all honesty, I really expect him to wake up and be completely fine. Other than headache. No amount of positivity or medicine will be able to make him wake up without a headache."</p>
<p>Train breathed a sigh of relief, then nodded. "And… What if he doesn't wake up soon?"</p>
<p>The doctor seemed to be growing more and more impatient with him. "You really just want to live in his gloomy, pessimistic world, don't you?" Seeing the stubbornness in the Black Cat's face, he continued. "You call me. Just, call me if there are <strong>any</strong> changes, okay? Good or bad. And do not hesitate. Chronos can have me here in the blink of an eye. You have a phone, right?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and held up a spare phone he found in the mansion since he hadn't gotten his back yet and they left the party without Creed's. While Creed was getting his tests done, the first call he made was to Sven, glad that he had the green man's number memorized and let him know where they were and what was going on even though he knew Eve would have told him by now. Sven was able to come up with an excuse for his and Creed's extended absence so as not to raise suspicion with their new friends. He even told Sven he could use their room while they were gone, which the green haired man declined, but would not go into details why.</p>
<p>
  <em>He either doesn't want to think about sleeping in the same bed Creed and I share, or he wants to keep spending the night with Nica. Either way, I don't care, as long as none of them are asking too many questions as to where we are.</em>
</p>
<p>"Before I leave, let me have a look at you." The doctor said as he made his way around the bed and over to Train.</p>
<p>Train blinked and looked down at himself, forgetting how terrible he still looked despite having had time to recover. It was mostly due to the stress he had been in than anything else. He was a little achy, but otherwise okay. When he met with Eve, she offered to fix him up as well, but Train turned her down in favor of getting Creed safe and comfortable at the mansion. It was just a few scratches and burns, nothing he couldn't deal with and recover on his own, so he didn't see the big deal.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Doc. Can't you see I handled it myself?" Train gestured to the bandages he had around himself, as if that was proof of the good job he did.</p>
<p>The doctor frowned and slowly pulled back the bandages on his shoulder. "Again, who's the doctor here? Ms. Arks told me to make sure you were <strong>both</strong> okay and you know I can't ignore her orders."</p>
<p>Train sighed and allowed the man to inspect him. All Chronos agents were given training in first aid, so he knew he was fine. He had bandages on both of his shoulders and on his back and chose to leave his shirt off so as not to accidentally peel off any of the gauze. The doctor moved to check out his other shoulder which was a little worse off since that's where Aztec bit him, then the man inspected his back. He then gave Train a general physical check up, just to make sure he was functioning as normal.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he wrote down a few things on a new clipboard and nodded. "Alright, other than the emotional drama you've endured, you seem to be in good shape. Your blood pressure is a bit high, which is normal considering the stress of the situation. I'd like to say I'm shocked to see how unharmed you are after what you went through, but again, you Chronos people are abnormal. Sword through the gut or clawed on the back by a monster, you always seem to get back on your feet."</p>
<p>Train smiled slightly at him. "Didn't you know cats always land on their feet?"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes, but Train saw a bit of amusement behind his face, signaling that he actually kind of liked the Black Cat, despite how annoyed he sounded the entire encounter. "That's not a too far off comparison… Sometimes I wonder if Chronos members even are humans."</p>
<p>Train gave him a tired, cheeky smile. "Creed and I are not Chronos anymore. Shouldn't that mean our human traits came back?"</p>
<p>The doctor sighed, but Train still saw the small smirk on his face. "Superhuman powers don't go away. And you both have the Tao to help you as well."</p>
<p>Train nodded and sighed. "I guess that's true..."</p>
<p>The doctor gave him a frustrated look. "Did you really think your first aid skills were that good that you were able to almost completely heal yourself after just a few days? Did you really think the Tao had nothing to do with it?"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart lift a little. "I was actually wondering about that… If the Tao can heal me... does that mean-"</p>
<p>"-Yes, that means Mr. Diskenth has them too which is yet another reason why you shouldn't be all doom and gloom now. I don't know much about the Tao, but I wouldn't be surprised if it could help heal a brain injury." The doctor slipped Train's file into his bag, then stood up to face the cat once more. "Keep your wounds clean and keep an eye on him. You both need all the rest you can get. Seeing how secluded you are in this place, I don't think that will be an issue."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and looked out the large bay windows that were behind the doctor. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise… We needed to get away from the chaos of our normal lives for a while."</p>
<p>The doctor smiled at him. "There you go! That's the positive attitude that will make me not hate you!" He walked towards the door, then stopped to say one more thing before he left. "Ms. Arks and Number X will be stopping by today to check on you both. Before you ask me how soon, the answer is I don't know. I'm just relaying the message."</p>
<p>Seeing the Black Cat was about to ask another question, he opened the door and stepped out of it quickly. Train watched the door and listened to the man as his footsteps slowly disappeared, then turned back to Creed.</p>
<p>"Did you hear that, Creed? That bully of an optimist said you're going to be okay." He frowned when he heard the silence of the room, reminding him his companion was still not awake. "Now all you need to do is wake up and prove him right. Just wake up, Creed… Just wake up…"</p>
<p>Seeing nothing from the man, Train choked back a sob and leaned forward to kiss Creed on the forehead. He stayed where he was, resting his forehead against Creed's as he stroked his hair with one hand and caressed his arm with the other. Despite the doctor's optimistic outlook, Train was still grief stricken. Not only was it difficult for him to accept that Creed was going to be okay, but he was blaming himself for someone he cared about getting hurt yet again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed didn't want to go to the event… He only went because I persuaded him too… Because I needed to find the Apostles to make it up to Lin… Because Lin was also hurt because of me...</em>
</p>
<p>Train kissed Creed's forehead again, then nuzzled his face next to the silver man as he spoke. "I know you're going to tell me not to feel guilty, so I'll try to work on that before you wake up. The last thing I want you to deal with when you wake up is my annoying self hate…" He chuckled as he rested his head next to Creed's on the pillow. "I seem to blame myself for a lot, don't I?"</p>
<p>He waited a minute as if Creed was going to respond, then sighed when he did not. "I know I shouldn't blame myself for this and I know you're going to find some way to blame yourself for my injuries as well, so maybe we should just skip past that part and just be together."</p>
<p>Train froze a little at his own words, realizing what he had just said and knowing it was his heart's truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if he heard me telling him I loved him? It looked like he was pretty well encased in Charden's damn blood, so I'm not sure how he could…</em>
</p>
<p>A part of Train was hoping Creed had heard him and he could stop acting like he didn't love him, but another part of him was still worried that he wasn't ready to admit that out loud. After everything they had been through lately and after all the clear signs from Saya, he wasn't sure what was holding him back anymore.</p>
<p><em>I feel like I'm running out of excuses to not be with Creed even though I have the number one reason to </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>be with him again.</em></p>
<p>He knew he didn't really need to have a reason not to be with Creed after what he did, but as more time passed, he was starting to think there was more of an argument to be with him than to not. They had not only been acting like they were a couple, but Train was finding it harder and harder to deny his feelings and hide what had been going on between them. His avoidance of the relationship was creating more harm than good.</p>
<p>
  <em>And not just for me and Creed. I can tell everyone else around us is sick of me continuing to keep Creed at arms length despite spending every night with him and accepting almost every bit of his affection. Honestly, the only one who has been patient about my hesitancy is Creed… And he's the one that I know is hurting the most from it.</em>
</p>
<p>Train kept his eyes locked on Creed, running his fingers continuously through his hair and against his arm, resting his chin on the silver man's shoulder as he nuzzled his face a little closer. When he felt his heart beat even faster as he stared at Creed's face, he gave into his desires and climbed into bed next to the swordsman. He had been sleeping in the chair next to the bed the last few nights to make sure Creed had enough room, but now he was beginning to wonder if that was the reason he hadn't woken up yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he's searching for me and can't wake up because he can't find me…</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and wrapped his legs and arms around Creed, snuggling as close as he could to the other man as he spoke in a loving tone. "I'm right here, Creed… All you have to do is open your eyes and you'll find me…"</p>
<p>He looked at Creed' face again, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, hoping that would work to wake him up. Seeing it did not, he let out another quiet sob, then settled back in next to him. "I wish I could accept what my heart really wants from you… And I wish I didn't still feel this nagging guilt at the idea of being with you… I wish life was simpler, Creed. I wish we could just be together without me questioning if it's the right thing to do…"</p>
<p>He sighed again as he caressed Creed's cheek delicately, his eyes never leaving the silver man's face just in case he woke up. "Maybe I can get Sephiria to answer my question when she gets here… If I can hear for sure about whether or not Chronos was drugging us, then I can finally give us what we both want."</p>
<p>Train kissed Creed's cheek and nuzzled into his neck. "Yes, Creed, I want what you want. And it's not even that I'm not ready for it. I <strong>am</strong> ready for it. I've been ready for it for a while. That's just another excuse I've been using to keep you away from me. It's just a lie I've been telling my heart…"</p>
<p>He sat up a little and pulled the blankets up so they were wrapped around Creed's shoulders, then laid back down next to him. "Maybe if you wake up, we can talk about it more openly and find a solution together. Maybe there's something you can say or do that will make me feel better about it…"</p>
<p>Train knew that wasn't true since Creed had tried that a thousand times. It also wasn't possible for Creed to make him feel better about the pain Train was in since he had been the one to cause it. Creed already apologized as much as he could and had proven time and time again he would never do something like that ever again. Creed also made it up to him in more ways than one and had been nothing but patient, loyal, and loving to Train through every step of the cat's journey towards forgiving him and moving forward from what happened.</p>
<p>"<em>Train… Just forget about me, okay?"</em></p>
<p>Train jumped a little at the sound of the voice, sitting up quickly and drawing Hades as he scanned the room. "Who's there?!"</p>
<p>There was silence for a minute before the voice spoke again.</p>
<p>"<em>Forget about me Train… Live free and happy…"</em></p>
<p>Train blinked and looked around the empty room again. "Saya?"</p>
<p>Silence, then another statement from the ghostly voice.</p>
<p>"<em>You can't do that if you don't forget about me…"</em></p>
<p>Train frowned as he looked up. "How the hell am I supposed to forget you? I owe everything to you! I owe you my life, my freedom…" He looked at Creed and felt a tear fall from his eye. "My happiness… I never would have found any of them without you."</p>
<p>Another few seconds of silence before the sweeper's voice spoke again.</p>
<p>"<em>Then just forget about me, Idiot."</em></p>
<p>Train growled at the invisible girl, pointing angrily at the ceiling as if she could see it. "That didn't answer my question, Saya!"</p>
<p>Another moment of silence before another ghostly reply.</p>
<p>"<em>If you forget about me and move on, you'll be able to be happy again… </em><em><strong>Truly</strong></em> <em>happy."</em></p>
<p>Train frowned and lowered his hand. "What does that mean…? What do you mean forget about you? I… I can't do that… And you know it…"</p>
<p>He felt another tear leave his eye, allowing the room to be silent before Say spoke again.</p>
<p>"<em>You can be free and happy without me. You don't need me. Just forget about me."</em></p>
<p>Train punched the bed, careful to avoid Creed as he did so. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"</p>
<p>"Yelling at visible women again?</p>
<p>Train's annoyed eyes shot towards the door where Lin was standing, leaning against the door and giving the cat an amused look. Train sighed and relaxed into the bed, resting his back against the headboard as he slowly scanned the room one more time. "I guess I was…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled adoringly at Train, his eyes full of love mixed with anguish as he spoke. "I missed you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train tried to return his smile, but found it difficult with how emotionally drained he was. "Blame Sephiria for not letting me visit you anymore."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at Train, seeing how exhausted he was and knowing it wasn't just because of the inherent stressfulness of the situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess Train looks as good as I can expect considering the situation… I just hope I can make him feel better… I've been so worried about him.</em>
</p>
<p>He held a small box behind his back and took a step into the room. "Have you not been sleeping again?"</p>
<p>Train sighed in exhaustion, putting Hades away as he responded. "What gave it away? The fact that I have so much baggage under my eyes they need their own flight, or the fact that Creed is lying next to me in a comatose state?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and walked over to the chair Train had abandoned, taking a seat, but making sure he continued to hide the box. "Both, I guess… Other than being tired and stressed, how are you? Physically."</p>
<p>Train sighed and lifted his arms slightly, gesturing to the bandages on them. "As you can see, I took a bit of a beating, but I'm already almost completely healed. I almost forgot the Tao could help with that."</p>
<p>Lin blinked at him. "Really?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yup. Although it's small, nowhere near as much as nanomachines heal Eve or those beasts the Doctor has following around him, but it's enough to clear up a few cuts, burns and bruises."</p>
<p>
  <em>And maybe a brain injury…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin nodded in understanding, his eyes full of concern as he looked his Sweetness up and down. He stood up and moved closer to Train so he could have a better look. "Can I see? I've scored high in the Chronos first aid classes."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as Lin began slowly removing the bandages, the number's hand lightly caressing his muscle as he inspected him. "Are you sure you aren't just using this as an excuse to touch me?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders as he leaned over Train to check his other shoulder, resting his hand on his Sweetness's chest. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make sure you're okay. I was worried about you…"</p>
<p>Train sighed as Lin delicately re-taped the bandage on his shoulder, then allowed the man to lean him forward so he could look at his back. He could tell Lin had been trying to hide how worried he was, so he was hoping if he let him look him over with his own eyes, he'd see that he was fine and would calm down.</p>
<p>"Like I said just, the Tao is healing me up pretty well and the doctor said I was fine. I'll probably be completely healed soon, so you can stop groping me."</p>
<p>Lin frowned as Train lightly pulled his hands away from his back and stomach, sighing longingly as he looked down at his sweet love's bare torso. "I know you're half joking, but I really was worried about you, Train… I wanted to come here sooner, but Sephiria wouldn't let me. I haven't been able to sleep either… I needed to see with my own eyes that you were okay…"</p>
<p>
  <em>And that the Apostles hadn't tracked you down and taken you while Creed was incapacitated.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed as he held Lin's wrists, allowing the man to rest his head on his chest, feeling a single tear wet his bare skin. "Lin… I'm fine. See?"</p>
<p>Lin let Train push him away slightly and watched as his Sweetness gestured to his body so he could see he was okay. While he enjoyed the beautiful view Train was providing him, he also had to fight the urge to kiss him to caress him again. However, when his gaze fell on the bandages and small cuts that graced his normally perfect muscles, Lin felt his lip quiver and he threw himself forward again to snuggle against Train's chest.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Train! I know I shouldn't be doing this, especially with Creed laying right next to you, but I can't help it… Not only did I miss you, but when I heard you were ambushed by the Apostles, I couldn't think about anything else! And hearing how close you got to going with them…" He let out another sob, then punched Train in the chest lightly. "Don't <strong>ever</strong> do that again! If you do, you may end up being my first kill!"</p>
<p>Train chuckled lightly at his friend's last statement and gentle punches, then gave him as platonic of a hug as he could. "I'm sorry I upset you, Lin. I didn't mean to. I just… I didn't know what else to do… Creed was dying and there was no one else there to talk me out of it like when they almost killed you."</p>
<p>Lin gripped at Train's chest, burying his head into the man he loved more than anything else in the world, allowing a few more tears to fall from his eyes. "I'm still mad at you for that too! You keep blaming yourself for us getting hurt when you should really be blaming yourself for constantly trying to be a martyr! Our lives are <strong>not </strong>worth more than yours. <strong>No one's</strong> life is worth more than yours. And if Creed were awake, he'd agree with me too!"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pet Lin's hair lightly, trying to make the gestures seem as friendly as possible, but it was hard with the man attached to him so tightly. "I know Lin… And I'm sorry, but I disagree. What is my life worth if I can't protect the people I love?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed shakily at hearing him use that word, knowing Train didn't mean he loved Lin the way Lin loved him, but not caring. He decided to cling to whatever bit of affection Train was willing to give him. "I don't want to argue with you about that right now. I just want to be with you. I just want to keep you company since he can't right now."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Lin, finally deciding he had given him enough time in his arms and pulled him away gently. He wiped a tear from the number's eye and smiled cordially at him. "Thank you, Lin… You're a good friend."</p>
<p>Lin whimpered a little at the use of that word, his heart racing and breaking at the same time as his gaze went from Train's eyes to his lips. Without thinking, he leaned forward again and kissed his Sweetness, placing his hands on either side of Train's face as he pulled himself so he was sitting slightly on the gunman's lap.</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened the moment their lips met and jumped a little when Lin crawled onto his lap. He immediately, yet delicately pushed Lin away, making sure the man knew his advances were not wanted, but he did not want to hurt his feelings.</p>
<p>He held Lin by the shoulders and gave him a stern look. "Lin… You can't do that… Especially with Creed right here…"</p>
<p>Lin gave Train an ardent look, then nodded his head. "I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself…" He glanced back at his sweet love and fought the urge to kiss him again. "I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>Train sighed, but managed to give him a kind smile as he slipped the man off his lap. "It's okay…"</p>
<p>Lin allowed Train to move him, despite how badly he wanted to stay where he was, and moved back to the chair he sat on before. He pulled the chair a little closer, then glanced at Creed's sleeping face. "How is he?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and patted Creed's head. "The doctor is frighteningly optimistic, but he still isn't showing any signs of life. He's not even talking in his sleep like he usually does."</p>
<p>Lin took a deep breath to calm himself down since he was still a bit worked up after throwing himself at his Sweetness, then gave Train a curious look. "What do you mean 'frighteningly optimistic'? Isn't that a good thing?"</p>
<p>Train nodded tiredly. "It is. And I guess I should feel better based on his prognosis, but…"</p>
<p>Lin made a loud, frustrated noise, the sad, worried longing he was feeling before replaced with annoyance at his sweet love. "Are you seriously blaming yourself <strong>again</strong>?!" He watched Train for a second, then growled a little under his breath. "Why am I surprised? Alright, let's just have this conversation right now before Creed wakes up and you force it onto him. It's <strong>not </strong>your fault, you adorable idiot!"</p>
<p>Train winced a little at the anger in Lin's voice, scared of what the number would do if he disagreed, but did so anyway. "This <strong>is</strong> my fault though… Creed didn't want to go to the party. He only went because <strong>I</strong> convinced him because-"</p>
<p>"-Because you feel guilty about what happened to me and wanted to rush in there to avenge me?" Lin smirked at Train's quietness, knowing he was right. "If you keep blaming yourself for everything in life, eventually you're not going to be able to tell when something is someone else's fault."</p>
<p>Train sighed and slumped a little next to Creed. "But if I keep blaming myself, I can make sure no one else is hurt again by learning from my mistakes."</p>
<p>Lin sighed in escasterbation. "And just exactly what was your mistake this time? Going to a party?"</p>
<p>Train glared at him a little, but it wasn't a harsh gesture. "Going to a party that I knew was run by a crime boss…"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes. "Which is something you and Creed have been to <strong>many</strong> times before. You may have understood you might have found information on the Apostles there, but you didn't know they actually would be there."</p>
<p>Train frowned at him, still unwilling to not accept blame. "I could have been prepared for it…"</p>
<p>Lin smiled warmly at Train, then leaned forward and rubbed his knee gently. "Even Creed didn't expect it to happen. You weren't even sure you'd find anything about them let alone be ambushed by them." Seeing his Sweetness still did not look any better, he reached out and took a light hold of his chin, making sure Train saw the love in his eyes. "It was a trap, Train. You couldn't have prevented it and no one could have predicted it. Not even Sephiria knew it was going to happen and you know how careful and logsticial she is."</p>
<p>Train still wasn't ready to accept blame in the situation, since he knew the same scenario kept repeating. "This is the third time Creed has been injured this badly because of me, not to mention it happened to you as well. The only difference this time is Creed didn't almost die because he was trying to protect me."</p>
<p>Lin sighed and rubbed his eyes a little, annoyed with his Sweetness for constantly blaming himself. "And just how is it your fault that we keep getting hurt to protect you? Our feelings for you are also not your fault. We both fell in love with you without you even trying and originally didn't even <strong>want</strong> our love."</p>
<p>
  <em>And you still don't want mine… But there's nothing anyone can do to change that. I'm doomed to die still hopelessly in love with Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Train grimaced a little at the heartsick look Lin was unknowingly giving him, then sighed and tried to explain it guilt more. "I'm not saying that part is my fault, even though I'm pretty sure if you gave me enough time to think about it, I'd figure out how it is. What I'm saying <strong>is </strong>my fault are my impulsive and rash reactions. The first time Creed almost died was to protect me from Chronos which would have never happened if I didn't want revenge against them in the first place. The second time was to protect me from the Apostles, which would have never happened if I didn't come back. The attack on you would have never happened if I was paying attention, and the party never would have happened if I just agreed with Creed to wait on tracking the Apostles down."</p>
<p>Lin stared at him for a minute, then gave him a sweet smile. "Are you done?"</p>
<p>Train pouted at him. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes and laughed a little. "Are you sure? Because all those reasons you listed were extremely lame. I also thought they were all in the past now."</p>
<p>Train's pout did not leave his face as he spoke. "How are they all lame excuses? They make total sense!"</p>
<p>Lin pinched his sweet love's nose, then leaned back in his chair. "No, they're lame excuses made up by the sweetest, kindest man in the world who never wants anyone to ever be hurt. Creed <strong>chose</strong> to go after the Chronos with you. You can say all you want that it was your fault, but Creed is a grown ass man and can make his own choices. It was <strong>his </strong>choice to start the Apostles, you just went along with it because you thought it was the best way to get revenge."</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth to object, then closed it when he realized Lin was right. The Number smiled and nodded, then continued. "Just like it was his choice to put his life on the line to protect you from Chronos, and it was his choice to go after you when the Apostles tried to track you down to bring you back. It was also his choice to take all those attacks to protect you and your friends, and even though you were the reason for him doing all that doesn't make any of it any less of his choice."</p>
<p>Train stared at him for a second, then spoke again. "But I convinced him to go to the party…"</p>
<p>Lin pinched Train's thigh and glared at him. "I already covered how that isn't your fault, I'm not doing it again." Train sighed and nodded, then grabbed his knee lovingly as he continued. "And all the same applies for me. I am a grown man capable of my own choices. I'm actually a little offended that you think because of my love for you, I cannot make my own choices. Stop blaming yourself for my injury. That was <strong>my</strong> choice, not yours. Stop trying to take credit for my hasty, yet loving actions.."</p>
<p>Train sighed and nodded his head, patting his hand briefly before gently pulling it away. "Thanks, Lin. I don't know how or why you put up with my constant self-loathing."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders, sad that Train wasn't letting him touch him anymore, but happy that he was able to make his sweet love feel better. "That's easy to do after you see how amazing you really are. However, it is impossible to understand how anyone, let alone <strong>you</strong>, could feel anything by undying love for you."</p>
<p>Train sighed and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling so he could avoid Lin's adoring gaze. "How are <strong>you </strong>feeling? I wasn't expecting to see you today. I thought they wanted to give you a few more days."</p>
<p>Lin nodded, his eyes still locked on Train as he made sure the box was still sitting behind him on the chair. "I'm back to normal. I passed all my physical and endurance tests, so they really had no reason to keep me. After I found out what happened with you and Creed, I told them that unless they had a better reason to keep me other than paranoia, I was leaving. I wasn't about to let my sweet love wallow in his own self pity."</p>
<p>Train chuckled bitterly. "So, what I'm hearing is that you're biased."</p>
<p>Lin gave Train a confused look. "Biased about what?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Biased about it being possible to hate me or understand why I can constantly place blame on myself."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his Sweetness. "I'm not biased. If anything <strong>you're</strong> biased because you think everything is always your fault no matter what. As long as I've known you, you've never done anything wrong." He reached out again and pinched both of Train's cheeks. "And don't bring up how our relationship ended. I already told you I didn't blame you for that and even if I did, I forgave you."</p>
<p>Train rubbed his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at Lin, but smiled a little. "I don't know how you always manage to make me feel better."</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. "I'm cute and charming. It's pretty hard to be sad when you have someone like me around."</p>
<p>Train laughed a little, a gesture he hadn't done since before the party. "I'm glad you're here, Lin…"</p>
<p>Lin's heart skipped a beat at Train's words and he beamed reverently at him, able to forget about his earlier sadness with just a simple laugh from his Sweetness. "It warms my heart to know I can make you feel better with just my presence."</p>
<p>Train nodded and smiled cheekily at him, even though he knew his exhaustion was still showing. "You're one of the closest relationships I have in my life. Of course I'm happy to have you here." He groaned as he stretched a little, making sure not to hit Creed's head as he did so. "Besides, I was starting to lose my mind all by myself. The only person I've seen the last few days is that doctor and I only think he just started to tolerate me."</p>
<p>Lin chuckled. "As I said before, I can't imagine anyone feeling anything other than complete adoration for you."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Lin, then looked back at Creed and frowned, rubbing his forehead and hair gently as he sighed sadly. "I assume the battle with the Apostles didn't go exactly how Sephiria had hoped? Considering she is supposed to be stopping by today as well? Honestly, I was expecting you two to arrive together."</p>
<p>Lin watched his Sweetness for a second, his heart cracking slowly at the despondent, wistful warmth the cat had in his eyes as he stared at Creed. "Sephiria knew how anxious I was to see you, so she told me to go ahead. I'm sure she'll give you more details when she gets here, but I can try to summarize for you what she told me. The battle with the Apostles didn't last long. They jumped into a portal almost immediately when Chronos arrived. Just like you weren't ready to fight them, I don't think they were ready to fight Chronos."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, adjusting his back against the headboard slightly since it still kind of hurt, but making sure his movements were subtle so Lin wouldn't worry. "Sounds about right. I didn't see much because I ran out of there so quickly, but I believe it. What's really been bothering me is <strong>how </strong>Sephiria found out what was happening. She called off her dogs following Creed for the night, none of us had working phones, and Rinslet was the only one who made it out."</p>
<p>Lin smiled proudly at Train. "You owe our thief friend and Number VII a lot! Apparently a while back, Jenos set up a location where Rins could go to and send out an emergency message to him. She somehow managed to make her way there and send word to Jenos about what happened. He told Sephiria and she rounded up the troops immediately."</p>
<p>Train gawked at Lin. "Really? Rins did all that? How?!"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "If I knew that, I would tell you. It's a mystery to me and Jenos won't tell me about this secret location either. I think he believes I'll either steal the spot for my own use, or try to pull some kind of prank on him."</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but laugh at that idea. "Is he really that far off?"</p>
<p>Lin gave Train a coy smile. "Guess not…"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and looked back down at Creed, caressing his face gently, trying to make the gesture subtle so Lin wouldn't see. "Can't say I'd be much better. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to surprise them during their 'alone time'."</p>
<p>Lin saw his sweet love's hand touching Creed, as if he couldn't keep his hands off the sleeping swordsman and felt his heart crack even more. "Maybe we can track it down together one night and pull a prank together."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Lin. "It's a date."</p>
<p>Lin giggled sadly at Train's cheeky smile. "No, it's not. Don't get my hopes up like that."</p>
<p>Train frowned, then turned his attention back to Creed, trying to avoid the number's dismal eyes once more. "Sorry…" He pulled his hand unwillingly away from the silver man's face as he looked at Lin and asked another question. "Did she hand everything over to Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "I'm pretty sure she did. I don't know exactly what it all was, but Sephiria told me to tell you she had to talk to you about what you found. She said it was really important."</p>
<p>Train gave the man a confused look. "What's so important that she needs to talk to me specifically about it?"</p>
<p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but she made it clear it was important and to make sure you were prepared to have a conversation with her. She's hoping Creed will be awake for it as well since it apparently has to do with both of you."</p>
<p>Train frowned, feeling a bit nervous. "With both of us? Did we do something wrong? We told her we were going there and she didn't have a problem with it."</p>
<p>Lin could sense his sweet love's apprehension, and reached out to squeeze his knee again. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, it sounded like she thought that <strong>she </strong>did something wrong."</p>
<p>That only made it worse for Train. "That's even more confusing. It's not like I found much…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Except for the syringe. But what could be so important about it that she needs to talk to us about it?</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling a bit anxious, Train brought his attention back to Creed, trying to use the unconscious man to distract himself from his fatalistic thoughts.</p>
<p>Number X sighed as he watched the man he loved continuing to love on another man , doing his best to make sure it didn't sound as brokenhearted as it did. "Did you tell him yet?"</p>
<p>Train turned his gaze unwillingly off of Creed and back on to Lin. "Tell him what?"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes, mostly to avoid the urge to cry. "Did you tell Creed you love him yet? It's been a few days since we've seen each other… I wasn't sure if anything had changed between you two."</p>
<p>Train could hear the sadness in Lin's voice, hurt that he was still causing the man so much pain, but knowing he wanted the truth, so he gave it to him. "I… Kind of did…"</p>
<p>Lin tilted his head in confusion at Train, biting his lip to stop himself from whimpering. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train sighed as he looked back at Creed, doing his best not to touch the sleeping man for fear of causing Lin more pain. "When we were fighting the Apostles just before Sephiria came and Creed was completely covered in Charden's blood I told him how I felt… because I didn't know if I was going to see him again…"</p>
<p>Lin watched the fear and sadness in Train's eyes and knew it was the same emotions he felt when he first heard Train had almost been taken by the Apostles. "So then what do you mean by 'kind of'? That sounds pretty definite to me."</p>
<p>Train frowned deeply at his friend, his heart sympathetic for Lin. "We don't have to talk about this, Lin… I know how much it hurts you."</p>
<p>Lin shook his head and took a deep breath, then rubbed his thighs with his palms as if he was preparing himself for the worst. "No. I want to. Not only do I need to get used to seeing you two together, I need to start accepting the reality of your love. If I want to be in your life, which I do more than anything else in the world, then I need to be able to hear you talk about your feelings for Creed."</p>
<p>Train's expression did not change. "Are you sure…?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded and attempted to give his Sweetness the happiest smile he could muster despite the shattering of his heart. "Yes. And don't give me that crap about not wanting to hurt me. Again, this is <strong>my</strong> choice. Don't take my choice away from me."</p>
<p>Train sighed, then unwillingly nodded. "What I mean by 'kind of' is I said the words to him, but I'm positive he didn't hear them because he was becoming unconscious underneath all that blood. He couldn't breathe or see anything, so I also don't think he could hear anything either."</p>
<p>Lin nodded, grateful to Train for not saying the specific words they both knew he meant. "Then what are you going to do when he wakes up? Are you going to tell him?"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart shake at the number's question, then looked down at Creed's sleeping face with confusion. "I… Don't know…"</p>
<p>Lin was actually surprised at how genuine his annoyed growl was as he gave his Sweetness an exhausted glared. "Why? What's stopping you?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at the shorter man, shocked to see how legitimate Lin's frustration was. "I…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I just be brutally honest? I've never actually said these words out loud before… Maybe if I do, it'll finally help lay all my emotions out.</em>
</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath, looking down at his fists clenching at his lap as he spoke. "Every time I think about being with Creed, there is still a part of me that thinks about being with the man who murdered Saya."</p>
<p>The room was silent for a minute, allowing them both to absorb his powerful words. Lin stared at Train, watching as an angry tear fell from his eye and frowned deeply. "...But haven't you said yourself that he isn't that man anymore?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, then wiped away a tear with the back of his hand, but did not move his gaze from off his lap. "Yes, and I know it's true, but… That doesn't change that he physically still is that man."</p>
<p>Lin again allowed silence to pass between them, knowing Train was more speaking to himself than to him. He was really there to help guide him where everyone knew Creed and Train were destined to go. "If that's what's holding you back, then there's nothing anyone can do to change that. Creed can change who he is, but he cannot change the hands that took her life."</p>
<p>Train felt like acid was slowly being poured down his chest. "Then that means… I can't be with him anymore… Or every again…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that really the conclusion I'm supposed to be making, Saya? Is that really what I'm supposed to do?</em>
</p>
<p>"Is that what you want?" Lin asked, knowing that was what Train was battling with in his head.</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. It's not… But, I can't get past it. No matter how strong my feelings are or how much I want to be with him again, I can't get past the fact that no matter what Creed does, no matter who he becomes, he is still the man that murdered Saya."</p>
<p>Lin stared at his sweet love, then reached out to wipe his tears away and pat his cheek lovingly. "Train… All anyone in your life wants is for you to be happy… Why don't you just choose happiness? Just choose Creed."</p>
<p>Train looked into Lin's dark eyes, then glanced back down at Creed. "Like I just siad, I don't know how to do that…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and caressed Train's cheek with his thumb. "All you have to do is listen to your heart. Happiness for you would be so easy since what would make you happy is more than willing to give you what you want."</p>
<p>Train stared at Lin for a moment, then thought back to what Saya said to him before the number walked in. "Before you came in, I heard Saya's voice telling me to forget about her. She said I could only find happiness if I forget about her…"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at his sweet love, then pulled his hands away and sat back down on the chair. "She said to forget about her?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Why would she say that? Why would she think I could ever forget about her?"</p>
<p>Lin watched as Train stared at Creed's face, thinking about what the dead sweeper girl said to his sweetness. He never questioned Train when he said he felt Saya's spirit with him or heard her voice. He knew that wasn't something the cat would just make up and Lin was a believer before he fell in love with Train. Besides, with how close he and the woman were, he knew it wasn't a relationship that could be broken simply by death. A bond like the one they had transcended the realms of normal human mortality.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also know Train believes in soulmates since he thinks Creed and I are both soulmates of his. And he thinks Saya is one too. Honestly, it's comforting to know he bonds with people that strong since that means even death won't separate </em>
  <em>
    <strong>us</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. I get to have Train in my life even in death.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin smiled wistfully at that thought, then finally came to a conclusion about Saya's words. "I don't think she meant to forget about her. I think she meant to forget about what happened to her. Forget about how her life ended. I think she's trying to tell you if you cling so tightly to her death, you'll never be able to find true happiness. Whether you loved Creed or not, if you can't move on from her death, then you'll never truly be happy."</p>
<p>Train turned his gaze to Lin. "I… I don't-"</p>
<p>Lin put up a hand to stop him. "Let just, pretend for a second that you didn't love Creed. I won't even create a scenario where you loved me instead, no matter how much I would love to live in that fantasy. Let's just pretend Saya was killed by some random mugger that you were never able to track down. How would you feel?"</p>
<p>Train blinked as he thought about that. "I guess… the same?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded, then gave him another scenario. "Now let's imagine she died of natural causes. Maybe she had an incurable disease. How would you feel then?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Again, I guess the same…"</p>
<p>Lin nodded again and went on. "Now let's pretend she died of an accident. Like, she was hit by a car or something. Would that change how you feel now?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. I don't think the manner of her death would change how much it hurts and how much I miss her… Or how empty I still feel without her."</p>
<p><em>But those scenarios </em><em><strong>would</strong></em> <em>change the fact that Creed took advantage of me… But I guess with how desperate he was and how much he's beaten himself up and showed he cared I might actually be able to forgive him for that. Who am I kidding? I </em><em><strong>did </strong></em><em>forgive him for that a long time ago.</em></p>
<p>Lin pointed at him. "That. That right there. That is why I think she said to forget her. Because she knows remembering her would only cause you pain because you'd only be thinking about the fact that she's gone. You wouldn't remember the happy times you had together. The lessons she taught you. The friendship that you shared. The life she lived. When she said to forget about her, I think she meant to forget about what happened to her and remember who she was as a person. Do you really think she would want you to be holding back from something that makes you happy because of her?"</p>
<p>Train stared at Lin, then at Creed, then back at his lap. "No… She'd actually probably be really mad at me…" He chuckled a little as an image of Saya smacking the back of his head and yelling at him appeared in his head. "She'd probably scold me until I did what made me happy… That's how she lived her life. She did what made her happy. For her, it was freedom."</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "And for you, it's Creed, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart skip a beat, slowly beginning to accept that he <strong>could </strong>be with Creed guilt free. "Well, it's not <strong>just</strong> that but… I guess I already achieved my other goals… Or at least am in the process of becoming truly free."</p>
<p>Lin smiled warmly at Train. "Which is just another way you've honored her memory. By living in her footsteps and fighting for your freedom. However, I think her message is loud and clear: It's fine to want to honor her life, but it's not healthy to obsess over her death. Hearing how full of life she was, I actually think it's disrespectful to deprive yourself of something that would make you happy just because of how she died. After everything you've told me about her, I think she'd be hurt to hear you were choosing misery when happiness is just a kiss away."</p>
<p>Train didn't say anything to that, since he didn't know what to say. Everything Lin was saying made sense. It was almost as if he had met the girl and knew who she was.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I've talked about her enough that he probably does feel like he knows her… But, I think he's right… This whole time, I've been trying to honor her memory and I thought keeping Creed at a distance was the way to do that, but...</em>
</p>
<p>"Have I been <strong>dis</strong>honoring her all this time?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled at Train, holding back the urge to cry as he watched acceptance flush across his sweet love's face and concentrated on the small, blissful smile that was slowly sliding onto the Black Cat's beautiful lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>All that matters is that he's happy… And it's finally starting to look like he's ready to accept that happiness.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin responded to Train's question even though he didn't think it required one. "If you're asking me, then I'd say yes. However, only you can truly come to that conclusion. I've led the cat to milk, but I can't make him drink."</p>
<p>Train laughed at Lin's joke, his chest feeling a bit lighter as his mind finally started to agree with his heart. "I'm not sure how good that analogy is since I'd <strong>never</strong> say no to milk."</p>
<p>Lin's heart was confused at hearing Train's laughter, since he knew that meant his Sweetness was most likely going to tell Creed how he felt when he woke up.</p>
<p>
  <em>And after that, they'll officially be together and I'll never have a chance to win his heart ever again.</em>
</p>
<p>He knew even without Train being with Creed he didn't have a chance since the gunman didn't love him. The confirmation of his relationship with the silver man would only solidify the futility of his feelings for the Black Cat.</p>
<p>Seeing Train was feeling better and now wanting to get off the topic of his love for Creed, Lin reached behind his back and grabbed the box he had been hiding. "I didn't come just to see how you were doing or have these deep conversations, I came to give you your birthday present as well."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the small box Lin offered him. "That's right, my birthday was yesterday… I completely forgot." He frowned at Lin. "You shouldn't have gotten me anything…"</p>
<p>Lin made a frustrated noise, then took Train's hand and wrapped it around the box. "Shut up and open it."</p>
<p>Train smiled kindly at his friend, then did as he was told. When he opened it, he smiled a bit brighter. "Is this a new choker?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded, relieved to see Train seemed to like it. "I noticed that the one your wearing was getting pretty worn out. I thought you could use a new one. There's an inscription on the bell as well."</p>
<p>Train took the choker out and squinted at the small bell. He chuckled at what it said. "Is this your way of telling me you let me go?"</p>
<p>Lin gave Train a stubborn look and crossed his arms against his chest. "I can't let go of something I never had in the first place. As I've said hundreds of times, my love for you will never end, but I can at least acknowledge that you aren't mine."</p>
<p>Train gave his friend a sympathetic look, then read the inscription again.</p>
<p>"<em>Train Heartnet: Free Cat"</em></p>
<p>It was simple, yet profound. It looked exactly like his old choker, except for the inscription. He placed it back in the box so he could take off the one he was wearing. As he did that, he noticed Lin was giving him an eager look and rolled his eyes. "I don't need help putting it on."</p>
<p>Lin pouted. "Is it that obvious what I was thinking?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and smirked at him. "My emotions show in my eyes, yours shows all over your face."</p>
<p>Lin frowned then leaned back in his chair. "I'm glad you like it. I just wish I could have been with you on your actual birthday."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders as he put his old choker in the box and set the box aside. "It's not like I did anything anyway. The doctor came and checked on Creed, then left. Like I said, I completely forgot about my birthday until you reminded me."</p>
<p>Lin giggled lightly. "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less. You probably would never remember it if you didn't have people like Creed and me in your life."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and laid down in the bed a bit more, his back a little sore from leaning on the hard surface of the headboard. "You're probably right."</p>
<p>Lin smiled fondly at is Sweetness as he stretched, then turned his attention to the door when a light knock reverberated from it. Without waiting for any confirmation of entry, the person behind the door entered. When they saw who it was, they weren't surprised why she didn't wait to be told to come in.</p>
<p>Lin stood immediately to greet her, mostly out of force of habit and Train rolled his eyes. "You got them trained well don't you, Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave Train a stern look, then gestured for Lin to sit down. She looked at Creed with a blank face, despite the concern she felt in her chest. "How is Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and looked at Creed, running his fingers through his hair lightly. "The doctor is hopeful and the brain injury doesn't seem severe… but he still won't wake up."</p>
<p>Sephiria noticed the sadness on Lin's as he watched Train caress the sleeping man and sighed. "Number X, please step outside so Heartnet and I can talk."</p>
<p>Lin nodded, then stood up quickly, glancing wistfully at Train before stepping behind Sephiria and out the door. Number One locked eyes with Train, as if she was waiting for him to start the conversation.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I thought you came here to talk to me. Why do I have to start?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "I did. And you don't have to."</p>
<p>Train sighed and put his hand out. "Seems like I do. Can I have my phone back?"</p>
<p>She nodded again, took a few steps forward and handed the cat his phone back. She then reached under her long coat and handed him the hilt to Creed's Imagine Blade. "We managed to recover this as well."</p>
<p>Train blinked in shock at the hilt, taking it quickly and clutching it to his chest. "I-I didn't even notice…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess in the chaos on the night and my rush to get Creed out of there, I didn't realize he wasn't holding his sword.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you know anything about the items you found in Jollin's basement?" Sephiria wanted to get straight to business.</p>
<p>Train frowned as he set the Imagine Blade aside, shaking his head as he turned his phone on. "Not really. The files looked like they were about providing weapons to the Apostles, but I didn't really get a chance to look at them in depth. There was the Tao drink as well, but that was destroyed. Sorry about that. I don't know anything about the syringe and the paper that explained what it was lost in the fight. Sorry about that as well."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, then watched at Train for a moment before walking over to the bay window and staring outside. "The Tao drink isn't really important. We've learned everything we can about it and the files were pretty much what you just said. The only exception is the syringe."</p>
<p>Train frowned at her back, hearing the slight change in her tone of voice and beginning to feel uneasy. "Are you mad at me for losing the information on the syringe? I'm sorry, but I kind of had my hands full, Sephiria…"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head, then turned around to face Train. "I understand what the situation was. If anything, I'm angry at myself for not being there. I should have never pulled out my watch on Creed and I should have made sure the numbers were ready to attack."</p>
<p>Train gave her a sympathetic look and repeated Lin's words to her. "There was no way of knowing they'd be there. You had the sweep out on Jollin to find out what control he had over the city he's in. You didn't even know he could have possibly been involved with the Apostles until we brought it to your attention. And even then, it was only a possibility, not a guarantee."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Belze said something along those lines as well…"</p>
<p>Train smiled at her. "Then you should know it wasn't your fault, so what's the problem?"</p>
<p>She stared at Train for a second, then took a seat on the windowsill. "The problem is the contents of the syringe."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "You found out what it was?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "It wasn't hard considering it was <strong>our</strong> drug."</p>
<p>Train blinked at her. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was quiet for a second, avoiding Train's gaze as she watched Creed's chest rise and fall slowly. Guilt slowly began to take over her as she thought about what was in the syringe and how much of it was her fault.</p>
<p>
  <em>I let my guard down and ended up giving the Apostles the upper hand… When did they even have the chance to get their hands on our drugs? And if they can so easily break into headquarters, why haven't they done it again?</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, she locked eyes with Train again, making sure her face and her tone of voice were calm and collected. "Do you remember when you went to the Apostles mansion to save Creed?"</p>
<p>Train sulked at the memory, then looked at Creed and caressed his face. "How could I forget…?"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched Train tenderly touch the silver man, then continued. "The drug they gave Creed was a product of Chronos drugs. We believe it's more refined since they gave it to Diskenth, but it's the same drug nonetheless."</p>
<p>Train blinked at her. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>She froze for a minute, not sure how Train was going to take her next statement, but knowing she needed to be honest with him if they were going to be allies.</p>
<p>
  <em>No more secrets, no more lies. Holding back from each other is what got us all into this mess in the first place. My secrets and lies have especially gotten </em>
  <em>
    <strong>them </strong>
  </em>
  <em>into trouble… I've caused enough pain. I need to be truthful.</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't know how to be subtle about it, so she decided to be blunt. "For years, Chronos has been controlling the more unruly and undisciplined assassins with a drug known as Wyvern Xp. The intention of the drug was to make those who consumed it not only more agreeable to complete missions, but more blood thirsty. A drug we used in both yours and Creed's food while you were with Chronos."</p>
<p>Train's entire body went cold and his heart stopped. He stared at Sephiria for a minute, not sure what to feel since he still wasn't entirely sure what that meant. "Are… Are you saying when we were with Chronos… Creed and I didn't really have a say in what we did?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, despite how much she hated admitting it was true. "Yes. I am aware you stopped eating the food soon before you left which was probably a contributing factor in your departure, but during the times you were at your most agreeable and bloodthirsty was when you were consuming the food."</p>
<p>Train's heart started to beat again as he realized what the news possibly meant for his relationship with Creed. "Does… that mean Creed wasn't himself while we were with Chronos?"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "That's not… entirely true… The drug doesn't change your personality, it's just supposed to change your temperament."</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "Our temperaments were completely different while we were with Chronos… Creed was completely unhinged and killed for pretty much no reason. I only killed who I needed to."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes, but the drug reacts differently to each person that consumes it. Some handle it better than others."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "But we fought you every step of the way. We didn't follow orders perfectly."</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, but you still listened, which meant it was working. I have to say, I thought you'd be more upset by this news."</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm still working on how I feel. I'm really just trying to figure out how exactly this drug was supposed to work."</p>
<p>
  <em>And if it confirms what I've been praying was true… That Creed wasn't in control of himself when he killed Saya.</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed used to see our missions as a free for all, but I was still able to find restraint. I never killed a woman or child, but Creed killed pretty much anyone he could. I know you said each person reacts to it differently, but why would the drug affect us on such opposite ends of the spectrum?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shrugged her shoulders. "We weren't sure, but at the time we didn't need to know. No matter how it affected the killer, the drug had the same result of getting the assassin to obey either without question, or with very little question."</p>
<p>Train gave her a curious look. "How has it affected other people?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was relieved he didn't seem upset, but was still a bit weary of his unusual calmness about the situation. "We've seen people react to it how you did, which is the desirable result of having an obedient killer, then we've had people like Creed. Granted, Creed took it to an extreme level, but that probably has to do with the fact that we doubled his dose."</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened at that statement. "What?! Why?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "He was… extremely docile when we met him. He had the skills it took to be an assassin, but after killing his mother he was so distraught it was nearly impossible to get him to kill again. We tried the regular dose at first, but still refused to kill anyone. Then when we doubled the dose we got the blood thirst we wanted, but he became unstable and we could hardly control him. We tried several different combinations with other drugs, but nothing worked. He was either too unhinged and violent, or too docile and rebellious. That's when we decided to partner him with you. We thought your calm, clean style of killing and stern loyalty would help balance him." She sighed and looked at Creed. "It worked…"</p>
<p>Train glared a little at her. "Did it? Or did you mess with his brain so much it took him years to get the drug out of his system?"</p>
<p>Sephiria remained calm as the cat glowered at her. That was the anger she had been prepared to see. "You're... Probably right. After speaking with our science team, they said the average amount of time it would take for the drug to leave your system would be a few months. However, in Creed's case, it would have been a couple of years. He probably only started to outgrow its influence about six months into creating the Apostles, then a full year until it was completely gone."</p>
<p>Train's heart lifted and beat a little faster as he glanced back down at Creed. "So… He wasn't in complete control of his actions back then…?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was starting to figure out why Train wasn't entirely upset by the news and frowned. "We didn't order him to kill that sweeper girl, Train…"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "I know, but… Is it possible he was so completely unhinged that he was incapable of making any rational decisions when he was upset? Didn't he flip out over the smallest things? Especially when it involved me?"</p>
<p>Sephiria thought about that, then nodded. "I see where your logic is going and I can't say that you're wrong."</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed used to go on a rampage when he couldn't find Train or when Train was on a solo mission which we knew was due to the drug.</em>
</p>
<p>"Did the drug do anything with self control at all?"</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked at the hope in his voice, then nodded. "Yes. It had to. If it didn't, then the assassin would start to think for themselves and we wouldn't have control over them. We needed them to be as blood thirsty and susceptible to our orders as possible."</p>
<p>Train nodded in understanding, a small smile on his face as she pretty much confirmed what he had been hoping was true for a while. "And like you said before, you couldn't get a good combo of how to keep Creed exactly where you needed him…"</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking about, Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Train smiled a little at her despite the fact that he should be furious with her right now. "I think you know what I'm thinking: Creed wasn't in control of himself when he killed Saya."</p>
<p>Sephiria stared at him for a second, taking in his words slowly to see if she agreed with them.</p>
<p>
  <em>...It makes sense. His feelings for Train was the one thing we could never truly get control over. If he went on a killing spree for simply not being able to find Train, I can't imagine what he'd do if he thought someone was trying to steal him. And that's absolutely what Creed thought Saya was doing.</em>
</p>
<p>She noticed how elated Train was becoming and even saw how sanguine he had been looking at Creed. The ex-assassin's hands were caressing him a bit more lovingly and desperately, as if he was trying to wake Creed up to tell him the good news.</p>
<p>
  <em>I never thought telling Train that we drugged him and Creed in order to get them to be assassins would make him happy.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at Train again. "I… Think I'm going to agree with you. While I'm not a scientist, I do know enough about the drug and Diskenth to see that as a completely plausible notion. Especially knowing how he was before we recruited him and seeing he's returned to that docile state now, there isn't a doubt in my mind that, while we didn't order him to kill Saya, the drugs we gave him did. They probably made him think he didn't have another choice since he thought he was saving you from someone he perceived as dangerous."</p>
<p>Train nodded enthusiastically as he continued touching and caressing Creed's entire face. "Yes, I agree."</p>
<p><em>Creed wasn't in control of himself! While no human gave Creed the order to kill Saya, the drug did. And after hearing how messily and unorganized they had been drugging him, it's no wonder he acted so impulsively and </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>back then let alone something involving me.</em></p>
<p>His heart started to beat even faster, euphoria beginning to take over as he looked earnestly down at Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>This knowledge combined with the conversation Lin and I had along with hearing Saya's words just cements everything in my mind...</em>
</p>
<p>Train leaned forward, forgetting Sephiria was in the room as he kissed Creed gently on the lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can be with Creed again.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria watched Train's tender display of affection, noticing the difference in his demeanor immediately and feeling a small smile slide against her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was concerned he'd hold this against me, but it seems like my news has allowed Train to accept what his heart has been telling him to do.</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled away from Creed for a moment to ask another question. "Wait, how do you know that was the drug they gave him back when the Apostles took him?"</p>
<p>Sephiria locked eyes with him again. "It's really hypothetical, but based on how you described his actions and what you told us the Doctor said, we're pretty sure that's what it was."</p>
<p>Train nodded, then looked back down at Creed, smile never leaving his face despite the seriousness of their conversation. "And how did the Apostles get the drug in the first place?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "We don't know… but it's concerning to know they can break into our headquarters whenever they want. We've started taking extra precautions because of that."</p>
<p>Train nodded in understanding. "Why haven't they tried breaking in again?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rubbed her eyes. "Again… we don't know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is just one more worrisome thing I have to deal with… The Elders are not happy...</em>
</p>
<p>She was about to speak again when she saw Creed sit up quickly, screaming loudly as he scanned the room frantically for his beloved. "TRAIN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"</p>
<p>She blinked at the silver man, then jumped a little at Train's loud and excited exclamation.</p>
<p>"CREED! YOU'RE AWAKE!"</p>
<p>Train wrapped his arms around the swordsman's body and held him tight causing Creed to blink a few times, panting wildly in the cat's arms as he tried to make heads or tails of the situation. "T-Train…? Is that you?"</p>
<p>Train laughed between tears and nodded his head. "It's me, Creed… I'm right here…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around his Kitten, snuggling his face deep into Train's chocolate hair. "I thought I lost you… I couldn't find you anywhere… I heard you calling out to me and looked so hard, but I couldn't find you anywhere."</p>
<p>"Shh, Creed, it's okay… It was just a dream…" Train caressed his partner's hair, sighing in relief that the man was finally awake.</p>
<p>Creed shivered a little as the dream still lingered in his mind, trying to use Train's presence as a reminder he was no longer in it. "Where did you go…?"</p>
<p>Train pulled away so he could look at Creed. "I didn't go anywhere, Creed… I was right here the whole time. All you had to do was open your eyes." He smiled at the silver man, then kissed him deeply, causing Creed to choke back a sob, then smile as he returned the kiss.</p>
<p>Sephiria could already tell their romantic reunion wasn't going to end any time soon and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Judging by the way they're embracing, it'll only get worse. I should leave before I have to witness that.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria stood, not bothering to address either of the men who were kissing passionately and left.</p>
<p>Neither Creed nor Train noticed when Sephiria left, since they were too lost in each other to care. When they finally broke apart, Train did not remove his hands from Creed, holding the silver man close to his chest as he buried his face into the swordsman's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I love you, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in shock, his heart stopping for a minute before picking up speed quickly. He pulled Train away just enough that they could make eye contact as he stared into Train's adoring golden eyes. "Say that again, Train?"</p>
<p>Train smiled behind his tears, then kissed Creed once more. He pulled back and placed both his hands on either side of Creed's face, resting his forehead against the silver man's as he stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed grabbed Train and pulled the gunman onto his lap, dipping him slightly as he kissed his beloved yet again. He remained like that for a minute, enjoying the way Train caressed every inch of his face, the way he lovingly pressed his lips against his own, and the way he fit perfectly in his arms.</p>
<p>He unwillingly pulled away, nuzzling his face against Train's as he spoke. "I have to confess, I already knew, but it means the world to me to hear you say those words again…"</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at Creed, pulling his face a little closer to the silver man as he brushed his lips against his as he spoke. "Then allow me to say them again and again to make up for lost time. I love you, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed sighed wonderfully, then kissed his beloved again, pulling Train fully onto the bed as the cat wrapped his arms around his neck. Creed twisted his body so his chest was on top of Train's, but his legs were next to his beloved's. When he pulled away again, he shivered zealously at the way his love's breath washed against his cheek, rubbing his face into Train's cheek.</p>
<p>Creed let out another enchanted sigh as he buried his face into his love. "What happened that made you suddenly decide to tell me how you really felt?"</p>
<p>Train smiled and squeezed Creed a little, enjoying the way the silver man snuggled against him. "Can we get into that later? I just want to be with you right now…"</p>
<p>Hearing that statement from his beloved set his heart on fire and he decided to be blunt with his next question. "Does this finally mean we can be together again? That we can finally reclaim the label we lost so long ago?"</p>
<p>Train smiled at him deviously, and slipped one of his hands a little lower and against Creed's chest, sliding underneath his shirt to get a better feel of the man he loved. "That depends… How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Creed moaned longingly at the mere touch of his beloved, quivering with want when he felt Train's hand massage the muscles of his chest and stomach seductively. He tried to concentrate on how he felt physically, but found it impossible with Train's hands and lips brushing against him so tenderly. All he could feel was pleasure rushing through his body as his Kitten's skillful hands traveled around his body, melting into his beloved's touches, euphoria taking over when his love kissed him again.</p>
<p>
  <em>My head hurts and my body is a little sore, but how can I say no to this? How can I say no to Train? I could have a sword through my chest right now and I still don't think I could say no to my Kitten's enticing offer.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed returned his love's smirk as he lowered his hands on Train's body as well. "Well enough to know not to turn down this opportune moment…"</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train as deeply as he could, diving his tongue into his beloved's mouth as he massaged every inch of his Kitten's mouth. He moaned deeply as Train purred at the kiss, the Black Cat's hands still outlining every curve of every muscle on his chest, lowering even further towards his stomach. When he felt Train's hands reach his boxers and finger eagerly at the elastic, Creed moaned voluptuously and pulled Train underneath of him.</p>
<p>However, as he was moving his beloved into a more desirable position, Creed groaned in pain and fell to the side a little, resting his head against the pillow beneath his beloved's head. He clutched at his head and shut his eyes tightly, feeling the world spinning around him as he tried to desperately regain control of himself so he could make love to the man he had been dying to be with his entire life.</p>
<p>Train frowned at his Stallion, then reached out to massage his temples lovingly. "Is it your head?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully at his Kitten's touch and nodded his head subtly so as not to hurt it more. "Yeah… Why does it hurt so much?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, helping Creed lay back down on the bed and pulling the blankets up around both of them as he rolled over so he could keep massaging the silver man's temples. "How much do you remember from the party?"</p>
<p>Creed opened his eyes and frowned at his beloved, moving a little closer so he could rest his head on Train's chest. "I think I remember most of it… I remember the Apostles were there and we fought them, but… I don't remember much of the fight, nor do I remember leaving."</p>
<p>Train made a sad sound as he wrapped Creed tightly into his arms, caressing the back of his head gently to try and alleviate some of the pain. "The doctor said you might have some memory problems…"</p>
<p>Creed winced a little as he tried to look up at Train, then blinked as he slowly started to remember a bit more of the night. He sat up quickly, pulling himself out of Train's arms as his worried eyes and hands began scanning his beloved's body, ignoring the pain that shot through his head as he inspected his Kitten. His heart stopped when he saw the bandages around his Kitten, fear shooting through his body immediately as he clung desperately to Train.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?!" He looked his beloved up and down, trying to cover a painful wince as he moved his head.</p>
<p>Train gave Creed a confused look, then rolled his eyes and growled in frustration as he pushed the man back onto the bed and into his soothing arms. "I'm <strong>fine</strong>, jeez! It's just a few scratches and bruises and the Tao has already healed most of it. You should be more worried about yourself."</p>
<p>Creed whimpered a little at his beloved's harsh words and his headache, then frowned as he looked down at himself. "...I don't look too bad off…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and kissed Creed's head gently. It was true. Creed's body was in fine shape. He hadn't sustained many injuries from the fight, but the way it ended is what made his condition worse than Train's.</p>
<p>He kissed Creed's head again and again, overjoyed the man was awake and he could tell him how he really felt, but heartbroken over the news he had to give him. "That's because you weren't beat up that bad. I also cleaned you off and gave you a fresh pair of clothes."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his beloved, then looked down at himself to see what he was wearing. It was a plain, silk pajama set that was similar to the ones he normally wore. As he felt Train run his fingers through his hair, he could feel it wasn't tangled which sparked another question in him. "Did you brush my hair while I was out?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and massaged the silver man's scalp a little. "I did. I tried to keep you as clean as possible while you were out. I couldn't give you a full shower, but I was able to keep you hygienic."</p>
<p>Creed smiled peacefully at his beloved's touches melting into Train's embrace as he sighed wonderfully. "How long have I been out for?"</p>
<p>Train frowned, knowing Creed wasn't going to like the news and held him a little closer in hopes it would brace his partner. "Three days. This is still the start of the fourth, so I don't think we can count it."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart stop and he sat up quickly, looking down frantically at Train as he spoke. "DOES THAT MEAN I MISSED YOUR BIRTHDAY?!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes again, then sighed as he saw Creed wince in pain from the sudden movement and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Stop making such violent movements, you're going to make your headache worse."</p>
<p>Creed whimpered as Train pushed him back down, cuddling close to his beloved as he felt Train kiss and massage his head again. "Fine, but can you at least answer my question? Did I miss your birthday?"</p>
<p>Train frowned, realizing that while Creed was able to figure out approximately what day it was, he was still disoriented enough to not know what day it was even after he had been told.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's no way he wouldn't normally be able to figure out that yesterday was my birthday. He must not be entirely cognizant of the situation yet.</em>
</p>
<p>Still seeing that sad, stubborn look on his Stallion's face, Train sighed and nodded his head again. "My birthday was yesterday, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed's lower lip quivered and he buried his face into Train's chest. "I'm <strong>so </strong>sorry, Train! I</p>
<p>I'll make it up to you. I promise. I just need to get to-" He looked around the room slightly, trying to figure out where they were. "Wait, are we at one of the old mansions?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, kissing the man gently on the lips to comfort him, then continued caressing his head lovingly. "Yes. Sephiria told me to bring you here so she could send a doctor to look at you without having to deal with the rest of our friends…"</p>
<p>Creed heard his love's voice trail off and frowned. "A Chronos doctor looked at me? Why?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and rested his head on the pillow next to Creed's head, tucking his silver hair behind his ear as he caressed his cheek with his thumb. "What was the last thing you remember? Or does it hurt to remember?"</p>
<p>Creed tried to remember, his head hurting just a bit more as he thought, then sighed as Train rubbed his temples again. "No… No, I can't remember…"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head in understanding. "Then stop trying. But, I want to make sure you're ready to hear what happened to you. I'd rather be the one to tell you than the doctor."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved, moving his face closer to Train so their lips barely touched as they spoke. "I think I'd rather hear it from you too if it's as bad as you're starting to make it sound."</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at his Stallion, then leaned forward to kiss him tenderly in hopes it would prepare him for the news. He remained like that for a moment, waiting to feel Creed's body relax in his arms before he pulled away. When he did, he made sure his face was still close to Creed's, his hands still touching and massaging every part of the swordsman that he could in hopes of making him feel better.</p>
<p>Once he saw he was physically ready, he decided to explain everything as straightforward as he could. "Charden almost suffocated you with his blood attack. He slipped the blood inside of you and filled your lungs with it. You… Almost died, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>That explains the dream, I guess...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed heard the sadness in his love's voice, then kissed him again. When he pulled back, he smiled, his face still close to his Kitten as he spoke. "I'm right here, Kitten… I didn't go anywhere."</p>
<p>Train sighed and kissed Creed again and again, reveling in the heavenly feeling of being able to express how he truly felt about the man both physically and vocally. "I know, Creed… But you almost did… I watched you slowly die in my arms, covered in blood that <strong>he</strong> controlled. He literally drained the life out of you with his Tao. I thought I'd never see you again… It was just like that dream I had..."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, knowing that tone of voice his love was giving him too well and reaching out to cup his cheeks adoringly. "What dream, Train?"</p>
<p>Train felt a tear fall down his cheek that Creed wiped away quickly and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Like I said, I'd rather talk about all this shit later. I just want to be with you right now."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, knowing that while Train may have meant what he said, the poignant ache in his voice told him otherwise. "I'm not going anywhere, mon amour. Tell me what ails your heart so that I may mollify it…"</p>
<p>Train smiled zealously at Creed, nuzzling his face close to the other man's as he let out a harmonious sigh. "Guess you're brian is still able to form proper sentences… We can check that symptom off the list"</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion as he caressed Train's cheeks. "What?"</p>
<p>Train sighed again and shook his head. "We'll… get into that in a minute. Are you sure you're okay? Are you sure you can handle hearing my drama with your head in such pain?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and kissed Train tenderly, pulling away and brushing his lips against his beloved's as he spoke. "Just being here with you like this, knowing that you love me and want to be with me again is enough to make me forget if my body was on fire. Tell me about the dream, mon chat."</p>
<p>Train smiled, unable to refuse the man anything anymore as he opened his heart up to the man he loved once again. "A while back, I had a dream where… the Apostles killed you and Lin. They killed Lin with that wolf beast's swordtail and they kill you through… suffocation…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding. "And that made the whole situation seem more certain to you, didn't it? That's why you were so relieved to see I was alive, wasn't it?" He heard his beloved whimper, knowing he had hit the nail on the head and wrapped his arms around Train's back and pulled his cat against his chest. "Amazing how a terrifying fantasy can seemingly turn into a grim reality… But that's all that dream was, Train, a terrifying fantasy. And now, we are living in a beautiful existence. One where we can be with each other again… One where you don't have to hide how you feel about me anymore…"</p>
<p>Train sighed as he felt Creed caress and kiss him lovingly, chuckling bitterly behind the tears he didn't want to fall anymore. "I find it more amazing how you always seem to find a way to comfort <strong>me</strong> after you're the one who was knocking at death's door… yet again…"</p>
<p>Creed flicked the back of his beloved's head making Train yelp and glare cutely at him. The swordsman kissed him again, allowing his lips to linger for a second before he pulled away and spoke. "We're partners, Train. And I don't just mean sweeper partners anymore. Your confession means we're romantic partners, again, right?"</p>
<p>Train's frown changed into a smile, his heart beating fast as he was finally able to accept what the man was offering him. "Yes, Creed. That's exactly what it means…"</p>
<p>Creed swooned his Train's arms at the look his beloved was giving him, kissing him deeply once again as he squeezed the cat tightly. When he felt his love's tongue twirl around his own, he moaned delightfully and returned the eager excitement Train was giving him. He pressed his face and body a little harder into his cat, lowering his hands so they wrapped around Train's waist, massaging the small of his love's back as he continued kissing the gunman as deeply and passionately as he could.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, they finally parted and Creed sighed breathlessly, holding his Kitten's lower body as close as he could to his own, desperate to feel every part of Train as he could. "If we're partner's in every sense of the words again, then you can't feel bad anymore about the love I give you. You're not allowed to feel guilt when I comfort you even if I'm dying as I do it. Okay?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, his heart racing even faster as he felt the other man's hips pressed earnestly against his own, wanting nothing more than to tear Creed's clothes off and jump on his lap. "Can you promise to stop dying at least?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and smiled deviously as he felt his and his love's excitement rising, the proximity of their bodies making it impossible for either of them to hide. "I can't promise anything. If your life is ever going to be on the line again, then I can never promise not to shove my neck into the guillotine if it means I'll spare yours."</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration, then moaned as he felt Creed move his hips a little, the small bit of friction the motion created being enough to make him forget whatever he was about to say. He moaned and applied pressure on his own, wrapping his arms around Creed's neck as he latched his lips back onto the silver man's. As soon as he felt Creed's tongue massage his own, he moaned loudly, his entire body bursting into flames at the intimate embrace, the heat in his groin building to an incredible level at just the mere thought of feeling his Stallion inside of him again. They allowed the warmth of each other's love and devotion to engulf them entirely as they kissed deeply and intensely, their gyrating hips never stopping as they moaned into each other's mouths.</p>
<p>When Creed finally pulled his lips away, he nuzzled his face against Train's as he spoke, but his lower body did not stop its movements against his Kitten. "Is all this why you're so freely telling me you love me? Did my near death finally push you over the edge to say those words again?"</p>
<p>Train moaned at the feel of the other man's growing member brushing against him, pushing himself even harder onto Creed as he kissed him again. "One of the reasons…"</p>
<p>Creed was intrigued by his beloved's statement and decided to push the subject a little further, but not at the expense of the sensation that was boiling in his lower body. "Oh? What were the other reasons?"</p>
<p>Train gasped with each of Creed's eroctic thrusts, not wanting to ruin the mood of the moment as he kissed his Stallion's jawline eagerly. "I'd rather talk about that later so we can fully enjoy our time together..."</p>
<p>Creed smirked a little and slipped his hands into Train's pants as he spoke, his member thrusting amorously against his love's as he spoke. "Does that mean what I think it means?"</p>
<p>Train moaned as he kissed Creed's neck, allowing the man's hands to wander to his ass and caress it as he sucked longingly at his Stallion's warm flesh, almost forgetting how good the other man's skin tasted. He moved to his hands Creed's and stomach, sliding them lower as he searched for the area between his legs to give his Stallion the pleasure he had been longing to give for so long. However, as soon as he heard Creed moan in pain, he pulled his hands back from their sensual action to relieve the pain in his head once more.</p>
<p>Train sighed and kissed Creed's forehead. "It'll happen whenever you're ready, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered longingly at the idea of Train's hands not being able to reach their desired location before he pulled them away. Creed pressed his lower body so it was flushed against Train's once more, trying to prove to him that he was ready. "I <strong>am</strong> ready, Train. Right now. Take your clothes off."</p>
<p>Train sighed as Creed grimaced in pain again then kissed his Stallion, caressing his chin as he nuzzled his face closely. "I'm not going anywhere… We'll truly reunite as lovers whenever your head stops attacking you, my Stallion."</p>
<p>Creed moaned hungrily at his Kitten's words, then sighed longingly at his kiss, returning it eagerly in hopes that would be enough to stop his head from hurting. When Train pulled away, he squeezed his cat's ass a little more, again trying to prove to his love how ready he was. "Just give me a chance and I'll be able to fix my headache with your body."</p>
<p>Train sighed again as Creed kissed his neck then moaned in pain, knowing his partner's lack of ability to keep his seductive gestures going was a sign of how ready he was not. "Creed… You have an anoxic brain injury due to the suffocation… You need to rest."</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a shocked look as he spoke. "Wh-what…?"</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through Creed's hair, making sure to massage his head as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Creed… It's my fault… I should have listened to you when you said we shouldn't have gone to the party… I should have-OW! WHAT THE HELL?!"</p>
<p>Creed used one of his hands over Train's mouth immediately after he pinched his rear violently, grimacing slightly in pain at the volume of his love's voice. "Shhh, not so loud! It feels like someone marching in my head…"</p>
<p>Train frowned and kissed Creed's forehead. "Sorry… It's just-"</p>
<p>Creed pinched his love's lips shut and glared at Train. "If you say it's your fault again I'm going to shave your head." Seeing his beloved's pout, he giggled, but did not remove his hand from his lips. "If I let go, do you promise not to blame yourself again?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and Creed let go. The Black Cat rubbed his lips for a second before wrapping his arms around Creed's back and holding him close. "That was rude…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and allowed his body to mold into his beloved's arms. "That's what you get for self-hating. I thought you wanted to enjoy my company before the doctor came back."</p>
<p>Train frowned and kissed the top of Creed's head over and over again. "I haven't even called him yet. We have time."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his beloved. "Is it enough time to prove to you I'm ready to fully bond with you?"</p>
<p>Train was able to stop Creed before he got too worked up. "Creed… I want you to make love to me just as much as you do, but I refuse to if that means it's going to hurt you."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his beloved, then began to massage Train's ass as he spoke. "So, if I started doing this, you'd stop me?"</p>
<p>Train moaned a little as he left Creed's fingers groping at him, feeling his body getting worked up again as his Stallion pressed his lower body against his once more. When he felt Creed move his hips a little up and down, he pulled the silver man closer and kissed him deeply, every carnal feeling he had been bottling up coming out as his hands once again move to down his silver love's chest and stomach, slipping his fingers under his clothes and between his legs to grab the area organ he wanted so badly to feel inside of him again.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train moaned as he felt his Stallion kiss his neck, leaning his head back a little as his senses slowly left him, his desire for the man taking over as he felt Creed's fingers slid between his cheeks.</p>
<p>Creed smirked, his head pounding, but pushing through the pain in order to receive and give the pleasure he desperately wanted. "I don't care about my physical state and I don't care what could possibly be wrong with me. All I care about right now is creating the bond we once had. All I care about is being inside of you again. All I care about is being your lover again."</p>
<p>Train moaned as he felt Creed's hardened member brush against his own over and over again, moving his hips in sync with his Stallion's as he spoke. "I want to, Creed, but I don't want to hurt you…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled a little, ignoring the pain in his head in favor of the pleasure he felt of his love's eager hips thrusting in sync with his own. "Your body could never hurt me, Kitten… It gives me nothing but pleasure…"</p>
<p>Train moaned as he felt Creed's fingers slowly poke at his entrance, his legs shaking with anticipation as he finally wrapped his fingers around his Stallion's member. "Oh, Creed... I want to feel you inside of me so bad…"</p>
<p>Creed shivered with pleasure as he felt Train's fingers wrap around his shaft, then moaned at his love's words. "Then let's keep going…"</p>
<p>Train gasped loudly as his Stallion entered a finger inside of him, the digit sitting still as if waiting for him to give it the go ahead. The cat moved his hands back and forth against Creed's cock, nodding his head vigorously, no longer able to hold back the floodgates of his animalistic desires for the man. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"</p>
<p>Creed sucked at his beloved's neck, moaning at the feel of his cat's fingers gripping tightly between his legs, sticking his finger inside Train even more. "For you, my love, I'll be anything…"</p>
<p>Those were the last words Train needed to hear lock his lips with Creed's, diving his tongue deeply into the other man's mouths to taste every inch of each him, excitement coursing through his body as he knew he was about to become one with the man he loved. Train moaned fervently and returned the fierce kiss, moving his hands a little faster against his Stallion's penis, the heat in his body growing when he felt Creed twitch a little at his touch. He purred longingly as Creed's finger poked teasingly at his entrance, readying him for what was to come as their tongues danced and twirled together.</p>
<p>As they lost themselves in each other's bodies, they heard someone clear their throat, causing the men to jump and look over in alarm at whoever had entered the room. Train felt his eyes widen and his face pale, but his body froze, making it impossible for him to move his hands. "I didn't call you yet!"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Jeez, I can't imagine why…"</p>
<p>Train glared at the man and Creed growled in anger at being stopping. However, the resentful motion made the swordsman grimace in pain which caused the cat to turn his attention back to Creed. He reached out and massaged his Stallion's temples, frowning as he rested his forehead against Creed's. After a few minutes, he saw the pain begin to subside, then kissed Creed gently before turning back to the doctor.</p>
<p>"What I mean is I didn't call you yet so why are you back so soon?" Train addressed the doctor, but kept his fingers rubbing at Creed's head.</p>
<p>The doctor sighed and crossed his arms against his chest. "Ms. Arks called me. She told me to give you guys a minute alone, but seeing as I was already halfway back to headquarters when she called me and knowing I had to check on Mr. Diskenth right away, I decided I couldn't wait and came in."</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man, the pain in his head being alleviated by his Kitten's loving touch. "You couldn't knock?"</p>
<p>The man sighed again. "I did, but you two were clearly too busy to hear me."</p>
<p>Train blushed again, but managed to ignore his embarrassment enough to ask the doctor a question. "Where are Sephiria and Lin?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved. "Lin was here?"</p>
<p>Train looked back at him, continuing to rub his temples. "Yeah. He came to check on us."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, holding back a grimace the gesture caused. "Yeah, right…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at his Stallion. "He did, Creed. He was worried about you too. Stop it." He turned back to the doctor who seemed to be annoyed at being ignored. "Are they still here?"</p>
<p>The doctor shook his head. "No. Ms. Arks told me to come back and check on you, then leave immediately so you two could be alone."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but smile at Sephiria's rare act of kindness, not caring about what she and his beloved had talked about yet as pulled himself out of Train's arms so he could sit up. "Alright, then let's get this over with so we can get back to what we were doing."</p>
<p>Train sighed and rubbed his face, scooting over a little so the doctor had more room to work. The doctor rolled his eyes, then began examining his patient. After checking his vitals and doing a quick physical, he nodded and stepped away from the bed, watching as Creed settled back into Train's arms and smiled blissfully.</p>
<p>Train held Creed and addressed the doctor. "Well? How is he?"</p>
<p>The doctor pulled out his clipboard and wrote a few things down as he spoke. "He's doing remarkably well. While I'll have to do another scan on his head to check on the damage, based on his reflexes, blood pressure, heart rate, and clearness of his lungs, I'd say the Tao was already doing its job."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart skip a beat. "Wait, so are you saying the Tao fixed his brain injury?"</p>
<p>The doctor shrugged his shoulders, but did not look up from his chart. "As I stated before, I think it's possible that it can do that, but I can't say for sure yet since we still don't know everything about the Tao. We have no evidence that it can heal injuries like that, but we also have no evidence that it cannot. So, it's not out of the realm of reality yet."</p>
<p>Train smiled at the man, relief taking over as he felt Creed snuggle deeply into his arms. "Ever the optimist, huh, Doc?"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes and shut his clipboard. "It's the best way to be in my line of business. Otherwise I'd go insane." He slipped his notes back into his bag, picking it up as he addressed the couple on the bed. "I'd ask how you were feeling, but based on what I walked in on, I'd say you were doing pretty well."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then grimaced a little at the pain. "My body feels fine, but my head hurts."</p>
<p>The doctor frowned. "That's pretty unavoidable, but considering you don't have a concussion, you don't need to worry too much about it. Here-" He dug into his bag and pulled out pain medicine, tossing it at Train who caught it easily. "-This may sound cliche, but take two of those and call me in the morning."</p>
<p>Train nodded and poured two into his hand, giving them to Creed then reaching over to the side of the bed where he had a glass of water waiting for his partner. While Creed took the medicine, the doctor asked another question to Train. "How has he been with the other symptoms we talked about?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked as he swallowed the medicine and set the glass aside. "What other symptoms?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and kissed Creed gently on the forehead. "I'll explain later…" He turned back to the doctor as he caressed the silver man's hair. "So far he's just seemed to have memory problems and a headache. But, he hasn't been awake for very long and we haven't left the bed yet. I figured we'd test the waters later."</p>
<p>The doctor nodded. "Probably for the best. I wasn't kidding when I said call me in the morning. After he rests for a little longer, have him walk around and let me know how he is. If there is anything abnormal or not one of the symptoms I described, call me immediately. Even if your hands are… let's say full…."</p>
<p>Train blushed again. "Is there anything we should be doing or not doing while he recovers?"</p>
<p>The doctor gave him a knowing smirk. "Are you asking for a doctor's permission to have sex?" Train blushed brighter and Creed nodded. "He needs as much rest as possible, but as I said since it's not a concussion, there's no reason you can't continue what you were doing when I walked in. As long as Mr. Diskenth feels well enough and you're able to be careful, I won't tell you that you shouldn't."</p>
<p>He turned on his heel, heading towards the door as he waved to them both. "But, like I said, make sure when you finish he gets plenty of rest and call me with any issues. Have fun!"</p>
<p>As soon as he closed the door, Creed pulled Train back onto the bed, latching onto his beloved's neck as the Black Cat gasped wildly and arched his back slightly. Train moaned and ran his fingers through Creed's hair as he spoke. "You sure you're up for this?"</p>
<p>Creed made an annoyed sound as he licked and sucked every inch of his love's jawline, his hands sliding back into Train's pants and grabbing his ass again. "You already asked me that question. Just shut up and take your pants off."</p>
<p>Train moaned and nodded, moving his hands down to pull off his pants and boxers. As soon as he was done, he reached out and slid off Creed's as well. "I guess if you're <strong>that</strong> sure, then I should be requesting the same of you…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as he sucked at his love's neck, moaning as Train's hands moved back to his hard shaft, his strong fingers wrapping eagerly around them and moving back and forth slowly. The silver man shivered in excitement as he slipped his fingers back between Train's cheeks, poking at his entrance earnestly.</p>
<p>When he heard Train let out an eager moan, Creed shoved his fingers inside his love, searching for the spot he knew would let his Kitten see fireworks. Train gasped loudly as he felt Creed's finger enter him, then grimaced slightly at the lack of lubrication. "Is there something here that will help us become lovers again?"</p>
<p>Creed was trying to avoid nodding so he wouldn't be reminded of how much his head hurt, but gestured towards the nightstand with his free hand. "Assuming my memory isn't totally shot, there should be lube in the drawer of the nightstand. Hurry up, I need to be inside of you right now."</p>
<p>Train nodded and pulled his hands away, ripping the drawer open and grabbing the bottle quickly. His entire body was shaking with anticipation since he had been waiting for this moment for far too long, nodding his head in agreement with Creed. "I couldn't agree more, mein Hengst…" (1)</p>
<p>Once he properly greased his hands up, he passed the bottle to Creed and began to move his hands more eagerly against his Stallion's hard cock. He cried out loudly when he felt the silver man enter his lubricated finger inside of him again, arching his back as Creed easily found the pleasurable spot inside of him instantly.</p>
<p>"Oh, my Stallion…" Train moaned, moving his hands quickly between Creed's legs. "I missed you so much…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his legs shaking as Train moved his hands even faster, inserting another finger into his beloved as he moved his mouth from his love's neck to his lips, kissing the cat deeply. "I missed you too, Kitten…"</p>
<p>He inserted yet another finger, poking and tickling the spot deep inside of beloved as vigorously as he could, reveling in the feel of Train's hand jerking him off eagerly. Creed gasped loudly the faster his love's hands moved, massaging Train's tongue either his own, nibbling at his Kitten's bottom lip gently before plunging his tongue back inside his mouth. He moaned enthusiastically as Train's hand gripped a little tighter and moved a little faster, beads of sweat beginning to pool on his forehead, the pain he felt leaving his body as pleasure slowly took over.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" Creed moaned, sucking at his love's tongue eagerly, his body vibrating wildly in ecstasy. "I love you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train cried out as he felt himself ready to climax, but not wanting to until he knew Creed was ready as well. "I love you too, Creed…"</p>
<p>Train cried out loudly as Creed's fingers wiggled against the sensitive spot in his ass, poking, prodding, and teasing it as quickly and powerfully as he could. The Black Cat arched his back, pressing his chest harder against Creed's as his legs quaked in bliss as his partner's fingers worked magnificently inside his ass. He gasped and moaned over and over again, making sure his hands never stopped as the heat in his groin grew to a level he had been longing for so long. Train felt himself convulse wildly when Creed wiggled his finger even faster, his body almost no longer able to control itself as the semen inside of him begged to explode out.</p>
<p>Train gripped a little tighter at the hard cock between his fingers and moved his hands even faster, licking and sucking at Creed's tongue eagerly as he pressed his chest even harder against the silver man's. "I love you so much, my Stallion…"</p>
<p>Creed cried out when he felt Train's chest pressed harshly against his own, his beloved's electric fingers working wonders against his penis as he stabbed passionately at the pleasurable spot deep inside his beloved. "Faster, Train… Faster!"</p>
<p>Train compiled and moved his hand even faster, shouting out savagely as Creed inserted another finger, practically being fisted by the man as he devoured every inch of his mouth. "Harder, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed obeyed, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer and feeling as though Train wouldn't either. He could feel his beloved's body sparking with an electric passion, heightening the level of pleasure they were receiving as Train's Tao flickered against him. Creed could feel the sweat building around his Kitten's ass, knowing he was no better off as he felt a bit of the salty liquid fall down his forehead and onto his nose. The swordsman screamed loudly, completely forgetting his headache as he thrusted his fingers further into Train, arching his back with his beloved as he readied himself to explode into his Kitten's grasp.</p>
<p>"Train! I'm going to-"</p>
<p>Train nodded and kissed him again, swirling his electrified tongue around Creed's quickly before pulling away and responding. "Me too! Don't stop!"</p>
<p>Creed licked his love's tongue and moved his fingers even faster, preparing himself to come with Train as the Black Cat's fingers worked hard against his shaft. After a few more thrusts and pumps, both men cried out madly, knowing no one was around to hear them, but also not caring. They screamed out each other's names in unison, cumming onto each other's stomachs, then panting violently.</p>
<p>It only took a few seconds for Train to regain himself as he pushed Creed onto the bed, climbing on top of him as he grabbed the lube again. He wrapped his legs around the silver man's hips as he sat earnestly on his lap. "Are you still feeling okay?"</p>
<p>Creed panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The throbbing of his head seemed to non-existent as he stared lustfully up at his beloved. "Yes, my love. I want to be one with you again."</p>
<p>Creed sighted passionately as Train smiled down at him. His beloved's bare body hovered seductively over him and he moaned as the cat adjusted himself over Creed's cock so it was poking readily at his ass. When he saw the lewd look in his beloved's eyes, Creed reached out and grabbed Train's ass again, thrusting his hips up a little, begging to be inside of his Kitten again.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train… Please let me in… I can't bear to look at such a beautiful sight without being able to feel how marvelous it is as well..." Creed purred as he massaged his love's ass, trying to move his hips in a way that would easily allow him to slip inside of Train.</p>
<p>Train smirked and leaned forward, kissing Creed deeply as he re-lubed his silver love's still hard cock, lips brushing against the silver man's as he spoke. "And we will be soon, my Stallion… And I'll make sure to protect you so you can forget the pain your beautiful head is causing you…"</p>
<p>Creed's entire body lit on fire as Train spoke, then he cried out loudly as his Kitten lowered himself on top of him, inserting his penis inside of him slowly as his cat sat on his lap. Train moaned as he felt his Stallion enter him, taking his time and reveling in how it felt to be one with the man he loved. Once he inserted Creed fully into himself, Train leaned forward and kissed him deeply, smiling seductively as he pulled away and began to unbutton Creed's shirt as well.</p>
<p>"You may be the one inside of me, but I'll be the one fucking you, Stallion…" Train smirked as Creed hissed longingly when he slid his hands down his chest, the tips of his fingers sensually tickling the silver man's silky skin. "I have a feeling this is going to be pretty easy…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned and bucked his hips, causing Train to throw his head back and gasp loudly at the reflective motion. "I already feel like I'm already about to burst inside of you, my love… All you have to do is give me that look and let me gaze upon your glorious, naked body and I'm a goner… However, feeling the tightness of your ass helps as well..."</p>
<p>Train cried out again as Creed thrust up, his body beginning to shake with excitement as he slid his hands back up his partner's chest and moved his face closer to the swordsman's. "Then allow me to try and make this better than you could ever imagine… I do have more experience now, can't you tell by the way my fingers move?"</p>
<p>Creed gasped and moaned as Train's fingers reached his nipples, twirling around them before pinching them delicately. "Oh, Train…"</p>
<p>Train smirked, then sucked at Creed's neck, his ass staying where it was on his Stallion's cock, enjoying the way it throbbed expectantly inside of him. "Oh, Creed… We haven't even started and I can already remember how amazing it feels to have you inside of me…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned as Train licked and nibbled at his neck, then purred intensely when he felt his beloved's lips trial down his neck and to his chest. He arched his back a little and thrust his hips upwards again, the gesture inadvertent, but enjoyable nonetheless as Train gasped loudly once more. Feeling his Kitten's hot breath brush against his nipple, Creed grabbed at his love's ass again and moaned loudly when Train wrapped his lips around the protruding, pink skin.</p>
<p>"I love you, Train…" Creed whispered, thrusting his hips up again as Train twirled his tongue around his nipple, his fingers digging into his beloved's rear as he thrust up again.</p>
<p>Train gasped with each thrust Creed made, making sure to keep his composure enough that he could continue working at his Stallions nipples, gripping tightly at the pillow underneath Creed's head as he worked. "Oh, my Stallion…"</p>
<p>Creed thrust up a few more times, trying to match the twirls of his love's tongue with each motion, the heat in his groin building up the more Train caressed and kissed his body. After a few more thrusts, the cat pulled back and pushed his shoulders down, pinning Creed to the bed as he moved his face so it was inches away from his.</p>
<p>Train smirked and kissed Creed deeply, then pushed away and sat up straight, hands still keeping the silver man in place as he spoke. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Creed had been trying to avoid nodding, but found it impossible with the look Train was giving him. Even if his head hurt, he didn't feel it. All he could feel was the tight warmth of his beloved's ass engulfing his hard cocked tightly, Train's eyes and his words igniting a level of carnal behavior he didn't think was humanly possible as he allowed himself to become submissive to his unusually dominant Kitten.</p>
<p>He slid his hands to Train's hips as he settled his body deeper into the bed, ready to let his beloved do whatever he wanted to him. "I've been ready for you since the day I met you, mon Chaton…"</p>
<p>Train smiled and leaned forward to kiss his Stallion one more time before he started moving his body up and down. "Then let's get this party started…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned loudly as Train slowly raised and lowered his ass on top of him, allowing the silver man's penis to thrust slowly into him as he watched his beloved swordsman throw his head back in ecstasy. Train moaned and gasped quietly, moving his body up and down again, still making sure his motions were slow so he could feel every inch of his lover's hard cock.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train moaned as he moved himself up and down over and over. "You feel so incredible, my Stallion…"</p>
<p>Creed squeezed Train's hips, helping his love move up and down again as he stared wondrously at his face. "And you feel just as marvelous and magical as I remember, Kitten… You are the most stunning creatures I have ever seen… This sight of you bouncing above me is more astounding than I could have ever imagined…"</p>
<p>Train laughed a little as he bobbed himself up and down, sparking his body purposefully as he increased his speed just a little. "That's the goal, Creed… I blow your mind and pleasure your body beyond its wildest dreams…"</p>
<p>Creed gasped and moaned as Train moved faster, his hands moving along with his Kitten's bouncing motions, arching his back as his love moved even faster. He gazed up at Train, his heart beating out of his chest as he watched his beloved's body shine brightly with an electrical blue, the sparks Train's body created making the feeling of his tight ass feel all the more unimaginable. As incredible as it felt to have Train enter Creed in and out of his body, the vision of his beloved's panting, sweating face and his sparking, bouncing body was almost more than his heart could stand.</p>
<p>Wanting to be closer to his Kitten, Creed sat up and wrapped his arms around Train's back, pulling his beloved against his chest as he spoke. "Don't stop… Keep going…"</p>
<p>Train gasped with each bobbing motion he made, then pushed Creed back onto the bed, keeping his hands on his Stallion's shoulders so he would stay on the bed as he smirked and moved himself up and down again. His bouncing began to speed up as he stared down at Creed's face, relishing in the carnal look the silver man was giving him, encouraging him to move his body even faster as he gripped firmly at his lover's shoulders.</p>
<p>The Black Cat caressed his Stallion's cheek with the back of his hand, making sure Creed stayed on the bed as he moved his body faster and faster. "Why would I stop, il mio amore? However, I want you to stay there. So we don't move your head too much..."</p>
<p>Creed moaned blissfully as Train leaned forward and kissed him, nodding his head as he gripped at his love's hips. "Whatever you say, meine dominante Katze…." (2)</p>
<p>Train moved up and down against him again and again, tightening his ass as he picked up his pace even more, but not so much that he knew he or Creed would cum yet. He wanted to make sure they had more time to remember what one another felt like before they decided to completely give in to each other's corporeal desires. Train gasped with each movement he made against Creed, his body beginning to spark even brighter with anticipation as he guided his Stallion's cock to brush lightly against the pleasurable spot inside of him.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train moaned, brushing against the spot inside of him again. "I love you so much, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned with his beloved, his fingers digging deeply into his cat's flesh as he arched his back slightly at Train's motions. "I love you, Train… I love you more than anything else in this world…"</p>
<p>Train cried out and threw his head back, one hand resting on Creed's chest to give him leverage on his motions, the other running through the silver man's hair eagerly. "I missed feeling you inside of me so much, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed arched his back even more as he threw his head back as well, feeling Train move himself up and down his cock even harder, tightening his already tight as he bounced himself up and down. "Faster, Kitten! Faster!"</p>
<p>Train complied and bobbed himself even faster up and down, gripping tightly at Creed's chest as he leaned forward to kiss his Stallion again. As he caressed the silver man's tongue eagerly, he pulled back and latched his lips around Creed's neck, sucking eagerly at the skin there as he moved himself even faster up and down his silver love's hard shaft. Train gasped loudly, squeezing his ass even tighter as he kissed Creed over and over again, knowing he was almost ready to climax as he adjusted Creed inside of him slightly once more so the man's cock was hitting him directly in his pleasurable spot. When he hit it, he screamed loudly and clawed at Creed's chest, repeating the motion again and again, crying out louder with each of his bounces.</p>
<p>"Creed…! Creed…! Oh, Creed…!" Traid moaned over and over again, kissing his Stallion deeply, then throwing his head back and screaming loudly as he sat up and bounced harder on the silver man's cock harshly.</p>
<p>Creed screamed with Train when he sat directly on his cock, thrust his hips up as he dug his nails deeply into his beloved. "Do that again, Train!"</p>
<p>Train did as he was told and shoved himself onto Creed's member over and over again, making sure to hit the spot inside of himself forcefully and precisely, shouting avidly with each motion as he gripped his Stallions chest strongly. He bounced himself even faster, making sure his ass was tight and his body was sparking with passionate electricity, wanting to make it as pleasurable for Creed as it was for him.</p>
<p>"Does it feel good, Creed?" Train asked as he bounced himself eagerly on top of the swordsman, running his hand up and down Creed's chest as he spoke. "How does my body feel around you?"</p>
<p>Creed felt a tear fall from his eye as Train spoke, the pleasure of the moment combined with the words of his beloved doing wonders against his body, mind, and soul, healing his broken heart entirely. Train was everything he needed, everything he ever wanted and as he watched his beloved's glowing body flare with dazzling blue sparks and felt his firm ass encasing his large shaft, he knew his life was complete. He knew in that moment, he had achieved true happiness once again.</p>
<p>"You feel perfect, Train…" Creed moved his hands from Train's hips to his face, outlining his beloved's jawline as he tried to memorize the statuesque scene forming above him. "Vorrei che questo momento non finisse mai…" (3)</p>
<p>Train smirked and moved himself even faster, feeling himself ready to explode again as he stated ardently at Creed's euphoric face. "Finirà, Stallone mio, ma ti prometto che succederà ancora e ancora ... Per il resto delle nostre vite …" (4)</p>
<p>Creed squeezed his fingers around his beloved's hips as the heat inside of him boiled over, the electric sparks his lover's body was creating only making it even harder not to cum as he stared lustfully into his Kitten's eyes. Wanting to add to the pleasure his partner was feeling, Creed grabbed the abandoned lube at the side of the bed and greased his hand up. He wrapped his fingers around Train's cocked and began moving them quickly back and forth, crying out with his beloved as he jerked the gunman off in rhythm with his bounces.</p>
<p>Creed screamed again, one hand clawing at his silver love dearly as he tried to prevent himself from cumming too soon, the other pumping at Train's hard shaft eagerly as he kept his eyes locked onto his Kitten's ravishing face and sweating body. "Do you mean what you said, Train? Will you really never leave me?"</p>
<p>Train's entire body was a ball of flames as he moved himself even faster, making sure his ass was as tight as it could be as he tried to hold in his cum. "Never again, Creed… I'll never leave you again."</p>
<p>Creed cried out again and matched his hand's movements with his beloved's bouncing, the heat between his legs pleading for release as he held on for a bit longer. "Do you promise, Train?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, bobbing himself up and down on Creed cock as fast as he could, hitting his pleasurable spot with each bounce, knowing he was ready to explode, but wanting to wait before he fully gave in. "I promise, Creed…" He bounced himself up and down again and again, hitting the sensitive ball of nerves in his ass over and over, gripping at Creed's chest as he spoke. "I'm never going to leave you again… I love you… I love you, Creed..."</p>
<p>Creed arched his back and cried out, shutting his eyes as the heat in his body begged for release, but he was still unwilling to give in. "TRAIN! TRAIN, I'M GOING TO-"</p>
<p>Train nodded empathetically, knowing exactly how his Stallion felt as he threw his head back as well and let out an animalistic scream. "Me too, Creed! Are you ready?!"</p>
<p>Creed screamed again and again, the sparks, heat, and tightness his love was creating too much for his body to bear as he cried out into the large room. "I'm ready, my love!"</p>
<p>Train moved his body as quickly as he could, making sure his ass was tight as he bounced up and down on Creed's penis, crying out loudly as he gripped tightly at the silver man's chest. He gasped and moaned as his lover pumped eagerly at his cock, the gunman's other hand clutching at the pillow beneath Creed's head as he leaned forward, kissing the man he loved one more time and gazing longingly into his eyes.</p>
<p>Train smiled and moved himself even faster, making sure he Creed's cock never missed the pleasurable spot that resided deep in his ass. "Together?"</p>
<p>Creed cried out again, nodding his head as he completely forgot about the pain that was once there as his hand continued moving back and forth against his Kitten's pulsing cock. "Always, il mio gatto…" (4)</p>
<p>Train nodded, and kissed Creed deeply one more time, spinning his tongue around the silver man's while never stopping his bouncing motions. The Black Cat sat up again, threw his head back, and screamed the most salacious scream he had ever released, his body tensing and tightening for a moment as he finally exploded on top of his lover.</p>
<p>"CREED!" Train screamed fiercely as he clawed at Creed's chest, his body convulsing wildly as he shouted into the ceiling above him.</p>
<p>Creed watched as his love convulsed and matched the intensity of Train's scream, arching his back frantically as he twitched and exploded inside of his love. "TRAIN!"</p>
<p>As he released his seed inside of Train, the Black Cat collapsed against him, panting wildly as they felt hearts beat as one against each other. They remained like that for a while, Train making sure Creed stayed inside of him as he snuggled against his lover's body, kissing his neck and chest adoringly as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"I love you so much, Creed…" Train whispered as he nestled his head into the silver man's neck.</p>
<p>Creed panted fiercely and wrapped his arms around Train's back, kissing the top of his Kitten's head as he spoke. "I love you, Train… I love you more than words can say…"</p>
<p>Train sighed blissfully, still unwilling to remove the man from him as he slowly caught his breath. "I'm so happy we finally did that… I've been <strong>dying</strong> to do it again…"</p>
<p>Creed laughed loudly and he breathed in his love's hair. "<strong>You've</strong> been dying to do it again?! How do you think I've felt?!"</p>
<p>Train snorted. "I've wanted it just as badly, Creed. I was just able to control my desires better."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, not sure if it was the medicine the doctor gave him finally kicking in or the pleasure Train just gave him, but his head no longer hurt. "Whatever…" He trailed his fingers down his beloved's hair and towards his back, pausing when he got to the choker around his neck. "Is this new?"</p>
<p>Train felt Creed's fingers tracing the choker, not sure if he should bring up where it came from, but also wanting to be completely honest with his partner. "Lin gave it to me just before you woke up… As a birthday present."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart sink a little. "Oh…" He continued fingering it idlying, then sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry I didn't get to give you your gifts. I'll get them to you as soon as we get home."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and sat up, placing his hands on Creed's chest and gave his lover an annoyed look. "Stop it! I don't care about that! What did you tell me on your birthday? You just gave me the best present I could ever ask for. And I don't just mean the love making. I mean the fact that you're still alive. Your life is all I needed any day let alone my birthday."</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his Kitten, reaching out and caressing his cheek fondly, overjoyed that he was still inside of the man he loved. "Beautiful words spoken by a beautiful man… However, you <strong>will </strong>be getting your presents… As soon as I remember where they are, that is…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at his silver love. "Did you forget?"</p>
<p>Creed furrowed his brow as he thought, then felt his heart sink again as realization hit him. "I… I think I might have…"</p>
<p>Train watched as his Stallion slowly began to panic, then leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. When he pulled back, and ran his fingers through his hair and gave him a reassuring smile. "Considering how close you are to Eve, do you think she might know?"</p>
<p>Creed thought about it, then nodded in relief. "Yes… I think she does." He sighed and leaned into Train's caresses. "Do you think there's going to be more I forget…?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders, kissed Creed again for he had a chance to panic again. When he pulled back, he made sure the love he felt for the man shone brightly in his eyes. "I don't know, but we'll find out. Together, right?"</p>
<p>Creed returned his beloved's devoted look and ran his fingers through Train's hair. "Always…"</p>
<p>Train finally, but regretfully slid Creed out of him, then laid down next to his silver Stallion, snuggling against Creed as the swordsman turned over to wrap his arms around the Black Cat. "I'll have your back no matter what. Like true partners."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed Train lightly before snuggling his face close to his love's. "Partner's in every sense of the word now…"</p>
<p>Train smiled wonderfully as he settled into Creed, then frowned a little as he thought of what else Lin did while he was there. Knowing he needed to be honest with his lover, he let Creed know. "Lin also… kissed me while he was here… I pushed him away immediately and he apologized. It seemed like an instinctive reaction, but I don't want to lie or keep anything from you. Not if we're going to do it right this time around."</p>
<p>Creed was surprised at how composed he was upon hearing that, probably because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Train was his now and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. "It's okay, Train. I'm not upset. If you can still love me after what I did to you, I know something that small won't split us up. But, thank you for telling me. I want to do this right this time too. So, I promise I will never lie to you or keep secrets again."</p>
<p>Creed thought about how he had said that before to Train and clung to him a little tighter, burying his face completely in his beloved as he spoke. "And this time I'm going to keep my promise. No matter what. I <strong>will not</strong> jeopardize what I have with you <strong>ever </strong>again."</p>
<p>Train smiled peacefully. "I believe you, Creed. I really truly do." He sighed as he thought about how easy Creed was able to forgive Lin and decided to question his partner about it. "You've really gained control of your emotions, haven't you?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. Honestly, other than the moments with you in Chronos, a lot of it has slowly started to become foggy. And I know it's not the brian injury since it started happening a few months ago."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow as he rested his head against Creed's chest. "Really?" Feeling Creed nod his head and hold him closer, the cat sighed and melted into the man. "Probably has to do with the drugs…"</p>
<p>It was Creed's turn to blink as he pulled back and looked down at his beloved. "What drugs?"</p>
<p>Train grimace, realizing he was about to ruin the mood of the moment with his next words. "That syringe that I got… That was the drug Doctor gave you when we saved you a year and a half ago. A drug… the Apostles stole from Chronos…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart freeze a little as he put some pieces together. "What are you saying, Train?"</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath and sat up a little so he could look at Creed. "Creed… Chronos was drugging us while we were with them and… they were messing up your dosage really bad…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned up at his love. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers affectionately through his lover's hair, hoping that would console the man. "They were doubling your dosage, then dialing it back, then doubling it again, then combining it with other drugs. They messed with your head really bad, Creed. They said if they didn't give you enough, you'd refused to kill, then if they gave you too much, they couldn't control you. That's why you killed Saya, Creed. You weren't yourself. Chronos messed you up and it took at least a year for it to fully leave your system."</p>
<p>Creed could hear the conflicted sound in his love's voice, but understood what he was saying. "That's why you started to change sooner than me. Because you stopped eating their food. And that's why I didn't start to calm down after we left, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and smiled warmly at his partner, caressing his cheek as he rested his forehead against Creed's. "I like to think I had a hand in that as well…"</p>
<p>Creed returned his love's smile, wrapping his arms around Train's back as he pulled him back onto the bed and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, he pulled his cat against his chest and settled back into their relaxing position. "Of course you did, Train. You were the reason I left them at all." As he felt Train settled in his arms, another thought occurred to him. "Wait, is that another reason you were finally able to confess your feelings to me again? Is that why you want to be with me again?"</p>
<p>Train sighed as nuzzled his face as close to Creed's chest as he could. "Partially… I wanted to be with you for a while, but… I couldn't… I couldn't…"</p>
<p>"...You couldn't find it in your heart to be with the man that killed your best friend?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed's statement, looking up at him with a stubborn look in his eyes. "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and kissed his love, pulling away so he could nuzzle his face. "Because I know everything that's going on in that cute little head of yours. That's how I knew you loved me before you said it."</p>
<p>Train pouted up at Creed, then rested his head back against his lover's chest. "So… You're not mad at Sephiria or Chronos for what they did?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Are you?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders as he smiled at Creed's fingers moving up and down the non-injured parts of his back. "Maybe a little for her lying to us, but… I guess I can forgive her considering she probably couldn't tell us and probably didn't know exactly what it was doing to you. And-"</p>
<p>"-And you can forgive her considering this is now the reason we can be togeth-HEY, DON'T DO THAT!"</p>
<p>Train snicker as he let go of Creed's cheek, returning to his snuggling position as the silver man smacked him playfully on the head. "That's not the only reason I was finally able to tell you how I feel again."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he rested his chin on top of Train's head. "What were the only reasons?"</p>
<p>Train held up one finger in Creed's face. "There was one other reason: Saya."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the finger as it retreated back to his chest and Train cuddled against him. "Saya? Did she send you a sign or something?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Several. For a while now. But, I kept ignoring them since I let my guilt take over… Like it always does…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly at his Kitten and kissed his head. "What signs did she give you?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and began counting off in his head. "One time I caught you singing her song in your sleep. That was after I was trying to talk to her on the roof, but I thought she was being silent. Then, I saw her at the recital hall before we… well, you know. And just now before you woke up… she pretty much told me to be with you again. Hearing about the Chronos drugs from Sephiria after that was just the final nail in the coffin…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and smiled brightly, his whole beaming with joy at the way the events unfolded. He lifted Train's head up by his chin, gazing adoringly into his lover's eyes for a moment, before pressing his lips fondly against the gunman's. Train returned the kiss zealously, wrapping his arms around Creed's back as he slid his tongue into his partner's mouth, delicately massaging and tasting his Stallion as he tickled the silver man's back. When Creed pulled away, Train remained where he was, whimpering quietly at the loss of the other man's lips against his own, pulling him closer as he pressed his body flushed against the swordsman's.</p>
<p>"Are you upset with Sephiria for what she did?" Train had a feeling the smile on his lips would never leave him again.</p>
<p>Creed sighed reverently at his Kitten, brushing his lips against Train's as he spoke, relishing the goosebumps that popped up all over his beloved's flawless skin. "How could I ever hold a grudge against them if they've given my precious, beautiful, sweet, rose the reason he needed to be with me again?"</p>
<p>Train smiled, keeping his lips close to Creed so he never had to be without their warmth. "Even if it took so long for it to happen?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed Train. "Yes. Because, as much as this time apart hurt, I think we needed it… both of us."</p>
<p>Train gave Creed a confused look, but kissed his partner nonetheless. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train over and over again, answering his question with his body and his words. "Because we both needed time to grow as individuals. As glorious as our love was at the beginning and as much as it pains me to say this… I think our relationship was a bit toxic before. I was too controlling, insecure, and possessive and you were too naive to see that. I think I needed you to break my heart so I could see how unreasonable I was being <strong>and</strong> to fully get Chronos' drugs out of me so I could become myself again. Looking back and comparing it to what we have now… I think what we've built over these last two years is not only more healthy and strong but… more real and will definitely be longer lasting."</p>
<p>Train thought about what his partner said, then snickered. "And I guess I needed to gain more 'experience'?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and kissed his beloved a bit deeper this time. "Well… the sexual experience didn't hurt, but I know you cared about Lin as more than just a rebound. But, I also think you needed that to help you understand what your heart really wanted."</p>
<p>Train nodded in agreement, returning Creed's kiss and starting a new one of his own. "If everything you say is true… then I guess we have an even more amazing road in front of us…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed Train again and again, pulling his beloved as close to his chest as he could, wrapping his legs around his Kitten's as he spoke. "I guess so…"</p>
<p>Train nuzzled his face against Creed's. "Do you want to hear more about what Sephiria and I talked about?"</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train again and again, never wanting to stop now that he had the Black Cat's heart again. "Not now. Right now, all I want to do is lay next to you in post coitus bliss."</p>
<p>Train smirked and kissed Creed a few more times, overjoyed that he could finally be with the man he loved. His heart felt whole again, his soul complete as his mind finally accepted what the rest of his body had been begging him to accept. As he nuzzled his face against Creed's, he looked over the silver man's shoulder and saw Saya standing there, smiling warmly at him as she nodded in approval. Her spirit disappeared in a wisp of air, leaving his sight, but never leaving his heart as he heard her cheerful laughter echo against his ears.</p>
<p>Train sighed blissfully as he shut his eyes and snuggled into his lover, reveling in the heated sensation Creed's body created around him. "I can't wait to see what the future holds for us… But for now, my Stallion, you should follow the doctor's orders and rest. We have the rest of our lives together."</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, Saya… I won't forget you, but I'll make sure to honor your memory correctly from here on out.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "My Stallion."</p>
<p>(2) "My dominant cat."</p>
<p>(3) "I wish this moment would never end…"</p>
<p>(4) "It will end, my Stallion, but I promise you it will happen again and again... For the rest of our lives…"</p>
<p>(5) "My cat…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Intermezzo: Apostles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Echidna sighed quietly as he stared down at Charden's resting face, reaching out to caress his hair gently. She crossed her legs and took a sip of tea she had sitting on the nightstand next to her, then looked out the window wistfully as she placed the tea back down. Before she looked back at her lover, her eyes landed on Jax, who was sleeping in the chair on the other side of the bed. The actress frowned at the boy, knowing he hadn't left their leader's side for a second.</p>
<p>
  <em>The only reason I've left his side is because I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>have </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to. Charden's been out for almost a week and the Apostles can't run efficiently without him. Even though I lead the group with him, I've started to see a side of it that he must be protecting me from because… I feel like I'm at my wits end. I don't know how he does it.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna's hand remained on her partner, outlining his face as she thought back to the pathetic fight they had with Chronos. Just as they were about to have the Black Cat in their clutches and be able to go through with their plan, Sephiria and her numbers showed up and wholly overwhelmed them.</p>
<p><em>I don't think Charden intended us to be able to take Heartnet so easily, but the plan worked better than we thought, so I assumed he was just going with it. I know he still plans on using Nica's group to capture him, but why would we turn down an opportunity to catch him and finally be rid of him and Creed? Besides, a part of the plan is to make him think we're still </em><em><strong>only</strong></em> <em>after him. He still thinks his friends are safe.</em></p>
<p>They're plans had not changed. The party was just an opportune moment they couldn't pass by. They still fully intended on taking The Black Cat so Doctor could extract whatever information he needed from him, then pump him full of as much of the Chronos drug as he could and send him off to kill Creed. The primary means to that goal was to use their members who had successfully infiltrated the sweepers' friends, but when Jollin announced his party, Charden couldn't turn down the chance to attack while their enemies' guards were low.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I think with how much Doctor and Charden have been clashing, I'm sure Charden wants to get the Black Cat so Kanzaki will shut up. But, this is all speculation on my part since I didn't get a chance to speak with him before he was knocked out.</em>
</p>
<p>She remembered exactly how her partner got into the state he was currently in. She had been playing in through her head every second of every day Charden had been unconscious. Chronos showed up and almost immediately after that, Train and Creed were gone. The battle wasn't long, but it was enough for Charden to get severely hurt. He abandoned everything he was doing to go protect her because above all else, he wanted to keep her safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's that damn Number One's fault! I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>know </strong>
  </em>
  <em>she was getting revenge for Number X…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna was distracted with the new Number XIII and Number VII when Sephiria came up from behind her in an attempt to stab her in the back. However, Charden had stepped in front of the woman's sword and taken it straight through his chest. She remembered screaming in agony and grabbing him before he fell. The actress was so distracted and distraught it didn't even occur to her to open a portal right away. It was only after she heard Doctor screaming at her to leave as he flashed away with Aja and Aztec that she was finally brought back to reality.</p>
<p>
  <em>And even then, I wasn't able to until Charden started to choke on his own blood… That was enough to snap me out of it and bring him home.</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't know how she managed to do it, but somehow she found the strength to open a portal and remove both her and her lover from what would have surely been Sephiria's final blow. She made sure her portal opened to Doctor's lab so the scientist would begin working on Charden immediately. However, she had to scream at him to leave the beasts and their minor wounds alone to tend to their leader.</p>
<p><em>I don't care what he says, those monsters' wounds were </em><em><strong>nothing</strong></em> <em>compared to the gaping hole in Charden's chest. Besides, he's his </em><em><strong>leader</strong></em><em>! He should come first no matter </em><em><strong>what</strong></em><em>!</em></p>
<p>Charden and Doctor had been butting heads even more recently. It had even gotten to the point of a physical altercation on a few occasions. The last one was particularly bad since Doctor decided to use his Tao on Charden. Luckily, the Blood Taoist had already known how to break himself out of his fabricated world that was Kanzaki's Tao. Charden had confided in Echidna that he believed he was going to have to battle Doctor some point, so he made sure he was prepared.</p>
<p><em>The only way Doctor listens to you is if he knows you're stronger than him or are willing to kill him. For a long time, he didn't think Charden was stronger </em><em><strong>or</strong></em> <em>would kill him, but my love slowly started to make Kanzaki see that he was wrong.</em></p>
<p>As relieved as Echidna was to see Charden slowly being able to control Doctor again, it came at a frightening cost. She knew running the Apostles came with a price tag, but she was starting to think the change she was seeing in her lover wasn't worth it. He had started to grow detached from the rest of the group, almost to the point Creed had been. It seemed like the only ones in their organization he really cared about were her and Jax.</p>
<p>
  <em>And even then, he snaps at the boy a lot. The only reason Jax hasn't been affected by it is because he looks up to Charden so much. The boy sees him as a father…</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed as he looked at the teen who was curled up with a blanket wrapped tightly around him, courtesy of Echidna. She had gotten closer to Jax lately since she had often been the one to comfort him after Charden yelled at him. She was the only one who was understanding of the blonde man's mood swings, no matter how out of character they were for him. That didn't change how much it broke her heart to see the normally logical, calm man slowly turn into something she barely recognized.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's able to turn on his charm to form partnerships with potential sponsors much like Creed was able to, but… He's also more readily willing to kill them if they turn on him. He's gotten paranoid and a bit volatile which is also similar to Creed, except Creed in the end left the Apostles to be with his precious Black Cat and has since calmed down.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna wasn't angry about Creed's departure anymore. In fact, it embarrassed her to think she had been so hopelessly in love with a man who would never pay her a second glance let alone give her his heart. Charden helped her see that, which was one of the many things that made her fall in love with him. Obviously his good looks and charm were other reasons, but his rational and intelligent mind was what sealed the deal for her. She loved how he was able to lead the group with respect and logic, but lately that had begun to turn to disorder, violence, and rage. It was getting to the point where a small part of her wondered if their end goal was even worth what was happening to her lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is taking down Chronos really worth watching him fall from grace? Is this ungrateful organization and the ingrate members in it worth watching the man I love become dark and cold towards the world and everyone in it?</em>
</p>
<p>Charden had not only been butting heads with Doctor, but Shiki and Maro as well. While they enjoyed the fact that their group had grown and that they were making headway not only in the underground world, but with the media as well, they constantly complained about not going after Chronos. They hated how much time and energy they were spending on their former leaders and didn't seem to understand the point of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>So stupid. They're all so stupid. How can they not see the threat those men pose? Not only do they have a personal vendetta against us and are working with Chronos, they are probably the strongest men I have ever met. With the exception of Charden, that is.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked back at her partner and smiled sadly, brushing his bangs aside as she leaned forward to kiss his forehead. When she pulled back and gazed at his peaceful face, she tried to remind herself the sword had missed major arteries and he wasn't going to die. The only reason he was still unconscious was due to blood loss, which was ironic considering what his Tao power was. Doctor was able to explain to her that his Tao actually made it more difficult for him to recover blood, since he required more than the average person just to live a normal life.</p>
<p>
  <em>Apparently, he uses so much of it for his attacks that he needs to regulate what he has in his body carefully. I guess that doesn't surprise me since he's explained to me the reason he has such a high concentration of iron in his diet and why he requires so many fluids right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna glanced at the IV connected to his arm and sighed, kissing his forehead one more time before leaning back in her chair and staring at his face. As she watched him sleep, she kept reminding herself that he was going to be okay. She tried to replay Doctor's words that he was going to live over and over again in order to make her function enough to not only continue to be the face of the group, but to also temporarily lead them.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… even when his physical state improves, I can't look past the emotional and mental state he's been in. He just hasn't been himself and it's killing me to see him go through this pain.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew she wasn't the only one that didn't like his change. Shiki and Maro along with a few others had pointed it out as well and voiced their concerns of what was going on with him. While his change had been able to get the Doctor under control, it had started to alienate the rest of the group who liked how he was able to make them <strong>want</strong> to follow him. He always used his natural charm and mutual respect to get the Apostles to work with him, but now that he had started to descend into darkness, everyone else was growing more and more distrubed by his actions.</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, similar to Creed, but I think he left the group before he fell too far overboard. And now that he's left the group, he seems better than ever. I'm sure that has to do in part with being with the Black Cat again and lack of Chronos drugs in his system... But none of that helps Charden…</em>
</p>
<p>Charden didn't have anyone pumping him full of drugs to make him change his humane and merciful demeanor. Echidna believed what the change they were witnessing her lover undergo was what happened to a decent man when he tried to run a terrorist organization. In Creed's case, he not only had the undying motivation to do whatever he thought would make Train happy, but he also had Chronos drugs still coursing through his system which made him undeniably bloodthirsty and violent. The drug also gave him a lust for power, which was something Charden lacked which also made it harder for him to do what needed to be done to achieve their end goal.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as Charden knows and understands that Chronos needs to be destroyed, he's not the kind of person who enjoys hurting others. Despite the fact that he's running such an inherently violent organization, he doesn't like to see people hurt and he only kills when necessary.</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned deeply at Charden, her hand resting on his shoulder as she eyed the bandages on his bare chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's a good man who is getting caught up in a whirlwind of violence… Violence he's not accustomed to and violence he intrinsically doesn't like. I know first hand he's a lover, not a fighter. He only fights if necessary, but this group and this world we're trying to create is forcing bloodshed on him time and time again and… I don't like what it's doing to him…</em>
</p>
<p>The actress felt a tear fall from her eye as he thought of Charden's change in personality, trying to think of what she could do to help him see the light again. To help him see that he didn't need to change who he was to reach their goal.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… is that true? Our goal is to end this world and rebuild a more idle one for society and in order to end the world… you need to be heartless.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew that was what they really wanted. They wanted to end Chronos so the sheeple of the world would see they never had free will. They wanted to reveal Chronos for the evil that it was and show the world who's control they had been under all along. The Apostles' purpose was to create a world in which the people residing in it had a choice.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, to do that you need to be able to make difficult decisions without falling apart. You need to be able to see people hurt over and over again without becoming a full monster so you can build a world of peace.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna knew Charden was capable of making difficult decisions and knew he had it in him to do what needed to be done to reach their goal, but it seemed like in order to do those things, he had to sacrifice who he was as a person. In order to take Chronos down and create the utopia they wanted, it was starting to appear as though Charden had to fall apart.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he'll rebuild himself when we rebuild the world… Assuming he's not too far gone by then…</em>
</p>
<p>She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to Creed if he had stayed with the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Would he have fallen over the edge as well? Would he have completely lost his humanity in order to achieve his goal?</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna had a feeling he definitely would have especially if he believed it was all for Train's sake. However, it was hard to say for sure since there was a combination of things that saved her former leader from getting that far. From the get go, he never had the Apostles goals in mind. Only Train's.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Charden doesn't. Charden is doing this for the benefit of humanity. He's doing this for the right reasons. Which actually makes the sacrifice of his mental and emotional state all the more heartbreaking for me.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden had even started showing less sympathy for the children they had recruited for Doctor to experiment on. He used to check on them every day to make sure Kanzaki wasn't going too far overboard, but now he was lucky if he stopped by once a week. Yes, he was busy, but that never stopped him before. Even when he spoke to Doctor about them, he asked more about their progress than their well being and Echidna knew that wasn't like him.</p>
<p>She felt a tear fall from her eye at the thought, solidifying in her mind that she was starting to lose the man she loved.</p>
<p>
  <em>He… wasn't built for this. And I don't know how much longer I can take seeing him go through this. And I know he's miserable as well.</em>
</p>
<p>She knew Charden didn't like being the way he was either, but he knew he didn't have a choice. In order to take Chronos down, he had to give him part of his humanity. They both knew that fact was unfaltering, but it didn't make it any less painful to experience.</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, I can't help but wonder if it's worth it…</em>
</p>
<p>She delicately wiped away a tear with the back of her hand, then ran her fingers through Charden's hair. She choked back a sob when the man didn't respond and idly fingered his bandages, replaying the moment she watched her partner collapse in her arms. He was in that position because he wanted to keep her safe. He almost died so she could live. And she wasn't going to let that be in vain.</p>
<p>She kissed his forehead again, then rested her head next to his. "I won't let you die on my behalf… I won't let you be hurt ever again by those vile Chronos or anyone else."</p>
<p>Charden still did not respond, which broke her heart just a little more. She rested her head on the uninjured part of his chest and kept her eyes locked onto his peaceful face, contemplating what she could do for the man to help him regain his humanity back.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know what to do…</em>
</p>
<p>"Tell me what to do, Charden…"</p>
<p>"You can start by moving aside so I can check on his vitals."</p>
<p>Echidna turned her head to see Doctor and Shiki standing at the door. The bug Taoist stayed where he was while the scientist moved towards the side of the bed, pushing Jax's chair aside forcing the teen to wake up. Kanzaki ignored the boy's surprised yelp in favor of checking on his leader. Echidna gave him an annoyed look, then glanced over at Jax to make sure the boy was okay. Seeing Jax glare at Doctor's back, the actress knew he was and sighed in frustration at the impolietness that was being shown</p>
<p>Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Doctor spoke in a rushed, irritated voice. "Has he shown any movement?"</p>
<p>Echidna frowned as he stared at her lover's unconscious face. "No. Nothing has changed."</p>
<p>Shiki made an annoyed sound and crossed his arms against his chest. "How much longer is he going to be out for? Shouldn't the Tao be fixing him up?"</p>
<p>Echidna glared at the short man, about to scold him for being so disrespectful, but was interrupted by Doctor yet again. "The Tao is doing its job, trust me. The reason it's taking so long is due to the amount of extra blood he needs in order to be conscious. Not only is the Tao working to heal his wound, but to provide him with enough blood to give his body the strength to wake up."</p>
<p>Echidna felt her heart break, the pain she felt being enough to make her forget about the anger she felt moments ago at Shiki's insubordinate comment. "It's my fault…"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded in agreement, but Shiki was the one who spoke. "It is."</p>
<p>Echidna knew she shouldn't have been shocked by his comment, but she was nonetheless. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>It was hard to tell underneath all his wrappings, but Shiki glared at the woman. "What? It is. If you had been more aware of your surroundings, Charden wouldn't have felt the need to take a bullet for you, so to speak."</p>
<p>Echidna returned his glare tenfold, clenching her perfectly manicured hands into tight fists as she spoke between gritted teeth. "You weren't there… You don't know what happened…"</p>
<p>Shiki rolled his eyes, ignoring the actress' angry state since he didn't see her as a threat. "I heard the story from Doctor and from what I gathered not only were you inches away from taking the Black Cat and ending the futile mission with Nica's group, but you almost ended Creed's life which is the entire end goal of taking Heartnet in the first place!"</p>
<p>"<strong>One</strong> of the reasons for taking Heartnet…" Doctor gave Shiki a slightly deranged look from over his shoulder, making the Bug Taoist stiffen from the gaze.</p>
<p>Shiki scoffed and looked away from the man, mostly so he wouldn't see the evident fear he had for him in his eyes. "Whatever… The point is not only was one of Charden's plans <strong>finally</strong> working, but we were almost rid of them both and now we're down a leader."</p>
<p>
  <em>And the current leader we're left with is utterly useless…</em>
</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he didn't fully respect the woman, Shiki chose not to say those words out loud on the off chance that Charden could hear them. It was bad enough he was speaking so crudely to Charden's partner and lover, he didn't need to wake the man up through pure rage at him disrespecting the woman. He had seen the change in his leader over the last few months and had started to learn not to cross him or else he would feel his wrath. The personality change was eerily similar to Creed, which did not settle well with the short man.</p>
<p>Shiki suddenly felt his body freeze up, unable to control his limbs as his head was forcefully turned to face the bed where Charden was laying. His eyes went wide when he saw Charden slowly sitting up, his hand reaching out to control the blood in his body, the tips of the blonde man's fingers twitching slightly as he concentrated weakly, yet resolutely on the Bug Taoist. Shiki felt his heart drop at the look he was getting, knowing his leader had heard everything he said to Echidna.</p>
<p>"Why do you speak to her with such a contemptuous tone? She is your leader just as much as I am…" Charden's voice dripped with venom as he spoke, sweat pooling at his forehead as he tried to cling to consciousness while punishing his short underling.</p>
<p>As soon as Charden woke up Echidna was on her feet and kneeling next to the bed, reaching out to grab his arm as she gave him the most thankful look she could muster. A few happy tears fell from her eyes as she stared at his now conscious face, her heart feeling a bit lighter knowing he was awake.</p>
<p>"Charden! Oh, thank God, you're awake!" She noticed the man's full attention was still on Shiki and frowned, not liking the deadly look that seemed to so easily grace his normally calm, handsome face. "Charden… Charden look at me."</p>
<p>The Blood Taoist kept his attention on Shiki as Doctor took a step back, afraid to jump in for fear of earning the man's wrath himself. Echidna looked quickly over at Shiki, seeing the man seemed to have a hard time breathing and even saw a little bit of blood stain his face coverings where she knew his mouth would be. That was when she realized that not only was Charden controlling his body via the blood in his veins, but also using it to slowly suffocate him. That was a trick he had learned to use not too long ago and was a similar attack he used on Creed to almost end his life. The only difference was he didn't use his own blood, most likely because he still did not have enough in his own body to attack the man.</p>
<p>Echidna's heart picked up speed as she turned back to Charden, gripping his arm tighter in an attempt to get his attention. "Darling… Let him go. We still need him."</p>
<p>Charden ignored her which only made the actress more concerned for her lover's mental state. She tried to shake him a little and even saw Jax quickly stand at the other side of the bed, grabbing his shoulder carefully so as to avoid the bandage as he tried to shake sense into his mentor as well. Echidna could tell the boy wanted to say something, but didn't know what he <strong>could</strong> say that would calm Charden down.</p>
<p>She looked back at Shiki whose body seemed to be growing weak, but would not fall since Charden was still controlling the blood in his body. The woman quickly turned back to her partner. "Charden…" She reached out with her other hand and grabbed his face, turning it so he faced her as she spoke. "My love… You need to let him go."</p>
<p>Charden blinked at her for a second, slowly lowering his hand and releasing the Bug Taoist. Shiki coughed loudly and fell to his knees, catching his breath as he rid himself of the small amount of blood that forcefully entered his mouth. Judging by the fact that he was still conscious and Doctor wasn't going to check on him, Echidna had a feeling Charden didn't have enough time or strength to do any real damage to the short man.</p>
<p>
  <em>His intention was most likely to scare Shiki straight. But again, that's so unlike him. The man I fell in love with wouldn't act so violently so readily over something as ludicrous as a disrespectful comment. He really is slipping away from me…</em>
</p>
<p>Charden sighed in relief as he took in his lover, patting her hand gently as he leaned back into the bed, gently pulling himself out of Jax's grasp. He smiled at the woman, not noticing her disturbed demeanor as he spoke. "I'm so relieved to see you're okay, my love…"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and rested her head on Charden's hand, glad to hear the kindness return to his voice as he spoke to her. "There isn't a scratch on me thanks to your sacrifice."</p>
<p>Charden smiled warmly at her, reached out with his other hand to run lightly through her hair. "I'd offer my life a million more times if it meant saving yours." He looked back at Shiki, the rancor in his eyes returning as the short man slowly began to stand up and lean against the wall to regain his composure. "I thought we discussed this. If I am ever out, Echidna assumes full control over the Apostles and you are to do as she says and treat her with as much respect as you would to me. Understood?"</p>
<p>Shiki nodded his head, but did not speak, worried anything he might say would get him in trouble again. Charden harshened his glare at the man and spoke to him one more time. "What are you even doing here? I know it can't be out of any care for me. If anything, you want to see if I'm conscious so we can plan our next attack. Am I correct?"</p>
<p>Shiki finally caught his breath, still leaning his back against the wall as he looked away from his leader, knowing his words were true and not wanting Charden to see the confirmation in his eyes. "My apologies, Charden-sama…"</p>
<p>Charden sighed and looked away from Shiki to Jax who seemed to be both relieved and scared, which confused the Apostles' leader. "I am sure <strong>you </strong>are here out of care for me. How are you, my boy?"</p>
<p>Jax breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his hero's voice sound normal and nodded. "I'm fine. Why would I not be?"</p>
<p>Charden gave another deadly glance at Shiki, who seemed intent on not looking at any of them. "Unfortunately, there are members of our group who do not see your value. I don't trust them to have your best interest in mind…"</p>
<p>"Yes, well, you can trust me, Charden-sama. Not only do I understand young Jax's value and talent, but you have me to thank for your life. May I continue with my examination?"</p>
<p>Charden looked at Doctor, then nodded his head and let the man continue examining him making sure he gave Shiki a few more warning glances the entire time. After a few minutes, Kanzaki pulled away and nodded his head in approval.</p>
<p>"Your blood is still reaccumulating, but overall you seem to be fine. The fact that you scolded Shiki without using your own blood also shows the logical side of you is still intact." Doctor pulled his stethoscope away as he stood up straight.</p>
<p>Echidna blinked, her heart sinking at Kanzaki's comment.</p>
<p><em>He was… being </em><em><strong>logical</strong></em> <em>when he attacked Shiki?</em></p>
<p>What Doctor said made sense and it sent an unsettling chill down her spine. The fact that Charden's first course of action upon waking up was to attack Shiki was unsettling enough, but knowing he had actually put thought into <strong>how</strong> he was going to attack the short man made her feel even worse about his mental and emotional state. That meant that before he did anything to the Bug Taoist, he thought it through.</p>
<p>
  <em>That means his violent side is slowly starting to become second nature to him. He's starting to use it as a crutch.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna didn't know what to say or do with that information, so she hung her head low, lost in thought as she tried to settle the fear and worry in her heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>...How do I save him from becoming a shadow of the man I love?</em>
</p>
<p>Her thoughts were interrupted by Doctor's voice. "Let me check the wound."</p>
<p>Echidna watched with a grimace as Doctor carefully pulled back the bandages, then sighed in relief at how good the wound looked. It was still a bright shade of red, but seemed as though it had closed up for the most part.</p>
<p>"That's a relief… It looks like the Tao is doing its job." She winced wildly as Doctor poked at the wound and gave him a lethal glare. "Is that necessary?!"</p>
<p>Doctor ignored her glare and nodded again. "Yes. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." He noticed the caustionary look Chardne gave him and sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes since he knew that would only anger his leader more. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful, Charden-sama. I'm just stating facts. You know I have your best interests in mind, even if those interests are for selfish reasons."</p>
<p>Charden knew that was true and decided not to argue. Instead, he nodded and gave his lover a kind smile. "It doesn't hurt as bad as you may think, my dear. Please don't worry about me."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and looked Doctor up and down wearily, then leaned back in her chair, taking Charden's hand in her own as she did so. "That's hard to do after what we went through…"</p>
<p>She had been playing through that night over and over again, trying to figure out where they went wrong. The only conclusion she could come to was they should have killed the thief before she had a chance to leave and call Chronos. Echidna was sure it had to be that woman who sent a message to them. Not only was she in a relationship with number VII, but she was the only one who had managed to escape.</p>
<p>"That thief is sneakier than we thought. We'll have to keep a closer eye on her." Charden's words echoed Echidna's thoughts, making the actress smile, happy to have her partner back to make her heart whole again.</p>
<p>Doctor replaced the bandages and stepped away from Charden, not caring that he was blocking Jax's view of his mentor the entire time. "As weak as some members in this organization may believe those sweepers are, we shouldn't be taking <strong>any </strong>of them lightly. Especially the bio-girl."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in agreement, then turned to Jax. "My dear boy, would you please see yourself out? Thank you for worrying about me."</p>
<p>Jax frowned deeply at his hero. "Why?"</p>
<p>Charden sighed. "Because we are about to discuss business. Business that you are too young to be a part of."</p>
<p>The teen gave the blonde man a stubborn look. "When will I be included in these meetings?"</p>
<p>Charden heard the stubbornness in his voice and spoke more firmly to the boy. "When you are ready. Don't make me tell you again."</p>
<p>Jax sighed, knowing that tone of voice too well and stood up. He lowered his head as he walked towards the door, mumbling under his breath as he made his way out of the room.</p>
<p>Charden waited until the door closed, then turned back to the rest of his team to ask a question. He didn't direct it at anyone in particular since he wasn't sure who would know the answer to it. "What happened to the Black Cat and Creed? Any word from them since they escaped?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and shook his head. "No. But, then again, we haven't really been looking…"</p>
<p>Charden saw the slightly annoyed look he gave Echidna and narrowed his eyes at the scientist. "Echidna was right to make you stay put. After being jumped by Chronos so suddenly, we need a moment to lick out wounds."</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and nodded, resisting the urge to point out <strong>he </strong>was the only one who was injured, other than his beasts who were already completely healed thanks to the nanomachines. That thought provoked him to bring up a topic he had with Charden on several occasions. "If you'd let me inject you with nanomachines, you would have been back on your feet in no time. Need I remind you how well it has worked with the children as well as Aja and Aztec?"</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes. "And need I remind you that <strong>I </strong>am not a weapon? Stop seeing me as one of your experiments and realize I don't need that technology inside me."</p>
<p>Echidna breathed a quiet sigh of relief, happy to hear her partner had not changed to the point of giving up his humanity entirely.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… How much longer will that last? It's frightening that I can even begin to fathom the idea that he would ever consider injecting himself with nanomachines.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor sighed in disappointment, then finally stepped away from his leader, ignoring the childish glare the teen was giving him. "Hopefully you'll see the truth and change your mind… In the meantime, I think I should inform you that it seems as though the Black Cat and Creed were able to not only destroy the Tao we brought for Jollin, but also obtained several documents on our relationship with the man and the syringe full of Chronos drugs."</p>
<p>Charden blinked, then widened his eyes. "Which we can only assume means Chronos now knows we broke into their headquarters and took their drug…" Seeing Doctor nod, the blonde man clenched his hand into a fist and punched the bed. "Damnit…!"</p>
<p>Echidna frowned, then reached out and wrapped her fingers around the clenched fist. "It's just a small set back, my love…"</p>
<p>"No, it really isn't. Not only does Chronos know we broke into their base, but they now have an idea that we are trying to use their drugs against them. That ruins so many plans." Doctor's voice was irritated as he spoke. "This only means we can't rest long. We need to get the Black Cat so we can use him to kill Creed. And we need to do it quickly."</p>
<p>Shiki sighed and rubbed his eyes, finally feeling safe enough to speak again. "Or it means the exact opposite. We need to abandon that plan and go back to working on taking Chronos down once and for all."</p>
<p>Doctor glared at the short man. "You know we can't take them down that easily. The best plan of action we can take is to take them out one by one. By catching the Black Cat, not only can I collect his DNA, but we can get him to take out Creed and possibly weaken him enough to finish Heartnet off as well. With those two out of the way, it'll be much easier to take Chronos down."</p>
<p>Shiki seemed even more annoyed with the man. "Chronos is just as dangerous as those men."</p>
<p>Doctor narrowed his eyes at the Bug Taoist. "But they will be <strong>far</strong> less dangerous with them gone."</p>
<p>Echidna was about to speak, but Charden silenced them both by controlling the blood floating through their throats and forcing them to stop talking. The men couldn't turn to look at their leader, but they were aware their current situation had to do with him.</p>
<p>Charden gave them both the deadliest look Echidna had ever seen from her lover. "I'm unsure of why the two of you are discussing what our plans should be when both of your leaders are sitting in the same room as you?" He tightened his hold on them, causing the men to make sputtering sounds. "Leave the plans to us."</p>
<p>He released them both, then fell back onto the bed, trying to cover up how tired he was. Echidna held back a gasp and clenched her hands on her knees, trying to hold back how much it hurt to see her partner react in such an unnecessarily violent way.</p>
<p><em>This is so unlike him… What should I do? What </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>I do?</em></p>
<p>Echidna sighed and patted her lover on the shoulder, trying to provide him with the comfort she desperately needed at the moment. "Darling… What do <strong>you</strong> think we should do?"</p>
<p>Charden calmed at the woman's touch, then rubbed his forehead. "We need to stick to the plan we already have in motion. We can't just pull out Nica and the others, that would be too dangerous since Sephiria's made it clear she still suspects them and is following them. They'll also be making their move soon, so there's no need to change what we're doing."</p>
<p>Shiki caught his breath, leaning against the wall as he addressed his leader. "Nica and her group plan on revealing themselves soon?"</p>
<p>Charden nodded, but did not look at the short man. Instead, he kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Yes. I grow weary of your constant mistrust in my plans. Not every plan will work out perfectly especially when we're working with people as skilled as the Black Cat and Chronos. And when a plan fail, we need to move forward and come up with a new one. But, in the meantime, we should stick to the plan that is <strong>still</strong> working." He turned his eyes to the Bug Taoist and glared harshly at him. "And <strong>you</strong> need to learn some patients and let the pieces fall as I have been setting them up." He then turned his evil look to Doctor. "Same goes for you…"</p>
<p>Shiki nodded his head and Doctor turned away and pretended he was checking Charden's IV. Seeing they were not going to protest his order, Charden continued. "Other than the Tao and the syringe, what other information did they obtain?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "When I ran into the Black Cat, I didn't see much on him. I can only assume he had files on what our relationship with Jollin is, which I'm sure they were able to figure out on their own. The syringe was really the worst case scenario for us."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in agreement. "Then I guess we have nothing further to discuss. We will continue with the plans we already have set in motion and the two of you will learn your place. Understood?"</p>
<p>The men nodded, but avoided eye contact with him. Charden waved his hand at Shiki. "You may leave. I still do not understand why you came here in the first place. Unless it was purely to annoy me and worsen my condition."</p>
<p>Shiki grimaced, then bowed deeply and left quickly. Echidna frowned, unhappy with the way the interaction with their subordinate went, but still unsure of what to do about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I can speak with him privately at some point. But, I already know he doesn't see what I see. What we all see.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ms. Parass, if you don't mind, I'd like a moment with Charden to continue checking on his condition."</p>
<p>Echidna blinked at the Doctor, then glared slightly at him. "Why do I have to leave for that? I'm his partner."</p>
<p>Charden sighed and patted his lover's knee. "It's okay, Echidna. I feel like I'm going to need more rest anyway. I'm sure there's plenty you need to do while I'm recovering."</p>
<p>Echidna wanted to object, but she knew he was right. She was actually happy to hear he was going to choose to rest over work. She was worried that was going to be an argument.</p>
<p>
  <em>He does need his rest. And maybe I need some time to myself to figure out what I should do.</em>
</p>
<p>She smiled at Charden warmly, then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She stood quickly and walked towards the door. Before she left, she glanced back at her lover and frowned when she saw he was already berating Doctor for something else. Sighing, she stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Once she was outside, she leaned against the door and shut her eyes, trying to compose herself enough not to cry as she walked down the halls. She didn't want her lackeys to see her being weak.</p>
<p>
  <em>What should I do? I know I can try to talk to Charden, but… I've tried that a few times and it didn't work. Is there anyone else I can talk to?</em>
</p>
<p>She quickly went through the list in her head and sighed shakily. Everyone she spoke to on a regular basis was part of the Apostles and they did <strong>not</strong> need to hear she was worried about their leader. If they knew there might possibly be some stability issues with Charden, it might start a panic. Echidna thought that Shiki might even try to overthrow him by using the strength of the others in their group. While a lot of the group still respected Charden, they were a bit uneasy ever since their original leaders left quite unceremoniously.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even the new members have been keeping a close eye on Charden. That's only added to the stress he's been dealing with, since he feels like he needs to be absolutely perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna sighed again, finally feeling composed enough to walk away, knowing Doctor would be stepping out any minute and she didn't want him to catch her being dramatic. She went through the list in her head again and cursed to herself, realizing there wasn't anyone she could talk to about the situation with her partner. She had no family, no real friends, and anyone she associated with was a part of her organization.</p>
<p>
  <em>Possible Nica? She's logical enough to be able to take this situation in stride and she completely respects and trusts Charden.</em>
</p>
<p>The actress shook her head and growled a little to herself. That still wasn't a good idea. No matter how logical anyone else in her group may have been, letting them know she was concerned about Charden's mental state was not a good idea.</p>
<p><em>Not to mention she's with Watts who I'm </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>would overreact if he overheard. I know Nica can be discrete, but it's still a bad idea.</em></p>
<p>Again, she went through the list in her head and stopped in her steps when a certain name fell among the new names. Her heart froze at the idea, then she shook her head wildly and continued walking.</p>
<p><em>That's a </em><em><strong>terrible</strong></em> <em>idea! Why would I even think it?!</em></p>
<p>Sure, the man in question was far more logical and intelligent than anyone else she knew and he could personally relate to Charden's situation, but speaking to him about it was the worst idea she ever had. However, she cou'dn't ignore that he could also relate to the emotional aspect she was going through, since he had experienced something similar just a few years ago.</p>
<p><em>I'm sure he </em><em><strong>could</strong></em> <em>give sound advice, but why would he? Besides, him knowing we might possibly have a problem with the leadership of our group would only make everything worse for Charden and the Apostles.</em></p>
<p>Just as she had convinced herself out of it, she heard rapid footsteps approaching from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and widened her eyes at what she saw. Doctor was walking quickly in her direction, clutching his arm tightly as he mumbled something under his breath. She couldn't see what was wrong from the distance the man was at, but as he got closer, she felt her heart sink. There was blood seeping between the man's fingers and his face was paler than usual.</p>
<p>As he passed her, Echidna wanted to ask him what happened, but the look on his face told the whole story. Once Doctor passed her and turned the corner in the direction of where his lab was, the actress stared at the door he had left. The part of her that loved Charden wanted to turn around and make sure he was okay, but the logical side of her decided even she wouldn't be able to calm him down right now. If he was worked up enough to draw blood on Kanzaki, she didn't think there was anything she could do to bring him back.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's slipping away from me…</em>
</p>
<p>She felt a tear fall from her eye that she delicately wiped away with her index finger and she turned on her heel and continued walking down the hall, beginning to question her earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>...How bad would it be if I spoke to him? Maybe I can word it a certain way that he doesn't understand the problem…</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head again.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, he's too clever for that. He'd figure it out.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna choked back another sob and quickened her pace, trying not to think about what her lover just did. She took in a deep breath and clenched her fists.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't take the idea off the table yet. If I don't get help for Charden, I'll lose him and </em>
  <em>
    <strong>we'll </strong>
  </em>
  <em>lose our war against Chronos.</em>
</p>
<p>She also knew if she spoke to the man in question, they could still lose the war.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… Maybe if I did that, I wouldn't lose Charden.</em>
</p>
<p>That was the last thought she needed to give her the resolve she needed to go through with her idea. Losing the war meant nothing to her if she lost Charden as well. She'd happily give up their entire organization if it meant her lover didn't have to suffer anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden would be worth it. If it's between his humanity and the end of Chronos, I'll choose him every time.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna nodded to herself and turned a corner. Now it was just a matter of finding the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Accepting Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Train stretched a little as he slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the sun coming through the window. He and Creed must have forgotten to close it the night before, but he couldn't blame them. They had been too preoccupied in making up for lost time. Despite the fact that they had been sharing the same bed for several months now, they had been in a platonic relationship for the most part.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I guess it wasn't entirely platonic, but it wasn't anywhere near the level of intimacy we have now.</em>
</p><p>Train smiled as he looked at the arm wrapped around his waist, knowing it belonged to his lover. The cat snuggled his back further into Creed, tangling his fingers with the silver man's as he squeezed his partner's arm tighter around himself. Once he was more secure in his sleeping Stallion's embrace, he shut his eyes and allowed himself to bask in the way the other man's breath brushed against his neck and cheek. The gunman's smile widened as he heard Creed mumble adoring words in his sleep, his heart racing at what his lover said.</p><p>"Vous me complétez, mon chat…" (1)</p><p>Train knew Creed wouldn't hear him, but he couldn't help his response. "Et vous me complétez, mon étalon." (2)</p><p>He felt Creed wrap his arm even tighter around his waist and Train moved himself back further into the other man, pulling the blanket up over their naked bodies. As he moved himself closer to his lover, he felt a bit of heat rush up from his lower body to his chest when he felt Creed's member press lightly against his rear. It wasn't hard since the silver man was sleeping, but the intimacy of the contact made Train's heart fill with more love and warmth.</p><p>
  <em>It's hard to believe it's only been a week since we reclaimed the 'lovers' title. It feels like we haven't skipped a beat.</em>
</p><p>Clothes had almost become a luxury instead of a necessity since they had become lovers again. The entire week they spent at the mansion alone had been filled with passionate love making and intimate embraces like the one they were currently in. Creed told Train he wanted to make love to him in every room in the house and so far they had made it about half way through the mansion. Not that Train was keeping track.</p><p>
  <em>It seems to help his headaches as well since the pleasure is enough to cancel out the pain he still appears to be in.</em>
</p><p>The idea of going home occurred to them, but they both turned it down immediately. Not only because they wanted to spend as much time alone together as they could, but also because they agreed Creed being at a house that was so full of people would only make his head worse. When it was just them, he was able to use Train as a distraction from the pain. Having other people around would not only rob them of the privacy Train needed to distract his lover with his body, but it would create more noise which would worsen Creed's headaches.</p><p><em>Especially with Kyoko and Aliane. Those girls are </em><em><strong>always</strong></em> <em>loud and give </em><em><strong>me </strong></em><em>a headache. I can't imagine what they'd do to someone with a brain injury.</em></p><p>The doctor had been by a few more times to check on Creed and they were both relieved to hear the Tao seemed to be at least attempting to fix his brain injury. Other than the headaches and a few memory lapses, he had been mostly recovered. And even the memory issues seemed to only be recent memories or memories that didn't involve Train. However, he did warn them that it had only been a week and that could change.</p><p>
  <em>I'm glad he's able to recall everything that's ever happened between us even if it's small, but it hurts to see him get upset when he forgets something he knows he should remember. When that happens, it just frustrates him which gives him a headache and then he feels like he's burdening me.</em>
</p><p>Train had been waiting on Creed hand and foot even though the silver man could get around fine. To Train that didn't matter since he also felt like he needed to shower his partner in as much love and affection as he could. He thought it was the least he could do after leading him on for so long. Creed kept insisting Train didn't have to do anything for him, but the Black Cat wasn't having it. He <strong>wanted</strong> to do as much as he could for his lover.</p><p>
  <em>He's even tried to take over and spoil me again, but I refuse to let him do that. He's spoiled me enough for one lifetime and I've hurt him enough. It's time I pay him back.</em>
</p><p>Train heard Creed whimper a little, then squeeze him even tighter and snuggle his face into the back of his head. "Don't go, Train…"</p><p>Train frowned, his heart breaking at his Stallion's words and brought the hand he had tangled his fingers through to his lips. He kissed it lightly and firmed the grip he had on Creed's hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Creed. Not again. Never again."</p><p>That didn't seem to be enough and he actually felt a tear fall from his lover's eye and slide against his neck. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Train?" (3)</p><p>Train sighed and kissed Creed's hand again and again, trying to use his body and his affections to get the message to his partner that not only was he still there, but he loved him. "Bien sur que oui. Je t'aime plus que jamais." (4)</p><p>
  <em>This has been happening more and more lately. But, why? I thought us being back together would make all his nightmares stop. It stopped all of mine.</em>
</p><p>Train hadn't had even a whiff of bad thought since he told Creed how he felt. If Saya visited his dreams, it was to tell him how proud she was of him for finally making the right choice or it was to replay a happy memory they shared together. He hadn't even had any night terrors around his parents. They still visited him, but now it was for the same reason Saya did. And Creed played an extremely active role in his dreams, but again, it was always pleasant and mimicked the reality he lived in with the man.</p><p>
  <em>Did I hurt him beyond repair? Did I keep him too far away from me for too long and he's still having a hard time accepting how much I love him?</em>
</p><p>Creed's shake and sob seemed to be the answer to his question. Train sighed sadly and rolled around in his lover's arms, placing his hands on either side of Creed's face as the silver man wrapped his arms around the cat's back and buried his head into the gunman's hands. Train wiped away the tears that were falling from the swordsman's eyes and kissed his lips gently. He left them there for a few minutes, hoping that would be enough to give the man pleasant dreams instead of nightmares.</p><p>When he pulled back, he rested his face against Creed's praying that the warmth of his breath and the love behind his words would help soothe his partner. "It's just a bad dream, Creed. I'm right here. I love you. I'll never leave you again."</p><p>He kissed Creed again and again until finally he felt the man relax, then slowly return his kisses. Train smiled and pulled away slightly, but not enough that their faces weren't touching. "Good morning, my Stallion."</p><p>Creed blinked a few times, his mind still trying to get out of the dream he was having as he was greeted with the beauty of his beloved gazing into his eyes. The silver man sighed and smiled at Train. "I'll never get tired of waking up to the sight your godly golden eyes provide me every morning…"</p><p>Train laughed quietly, then kissed Creed again. "Were you having another bad dream?"</p><p>Creed frowned, then winced slightly as the nightmare had brought on a headache. "Yes…"</p><p>Train sighed sadly and returned his lover's frown. "Same one as usual?"</p><p>Again, Creed nodded, then grimaced at the pain that was slowly starting to pound at his head. Train felt his heart break even more as he moved his hands from Creed's cheeks to his temples, rubbing them with his thumbs as he gave his partner a slightly deeper kiss. Other than sex, it was a technique he had learned to do to calm his lover down and help ease the pain that seemed to refuse to leave his head.</p><p>"You still weren't able to find me?" Train asked as he pulled away, even though he was pretty sure he knew what the answer was.</p><p>Creed decided not to nod, not only because he knew it would hurt his head, but he also didn't want to shake his beloved's hands off. "No. I'm never able to…"</p><p>Train sighed and deepened the kiss, his thumbs still working at his temples in hopes of alleviating his partner's pain. The dream Creed kept having was the one where he was trapped in an empty, square room that dripped with blood. Train was always there, but he was held captive by a swaddle of the vital liquid that pulled him away from Creed every time he tried to grab him. The room inevitably always filled with sanguine fluid before Creed could escape or find Train.</p><p>
  <em>We both know why he had this dream the first time, but neither of us can figure out why it won't stop after I told him I loved him and wanted to be with him again.</em>
</p><p>Train had a feeling he knew the answer to that question and he voiced his grief out loud. "I'm sorry, Creed… I didn't mean to hurt you this badly…"</p><p>Creed gave his Kitten a confused look. "What are you talking about, Love?"</p><p>Train sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around Creed's neck, pulling his lover into his shoulder as he spoke. "My nightmares have stopped completely since I realized the truth of what Saya was trying to tell me. When I accepted my feelings for you and began our relationship again, my burden was lifted but… it seems like yours has not…"</p><p>Creed still wasn't sure what Train was talking about, but he wrapped his arms tighter around his beloved despite his confusion. "I'm still not sure what you mean, Train. Do you think I'm not happy being with you? Because if that's the case, then I may as well throw myself off the roof since I don't know what else to do to make you see how happy I am."</p><p>Train couldn't help but laugh slightly at his partner's dramatic words. "I don't know how flinging yourself from a roof would prove that you're happy."</p><p>Creed sighed and kissed Train's shoulder. "Why not? Romeo ended his life when he thought Juliet was dead."</p><p>Train blinked, suddenly forgetting his guilt at the comparison his lover made to two classically tragic, romantic figures. "Does that imply that <strong>I'm</strong> Juliet? And I'm <strong>dead</strong>?"</p><p>Creed giggled and kissed Train's shoulder over and over again. "Of course you are. What makes you think you'd be Romeo?"</p><p>Train sighed. "I just don't know how I feel being compared to a teenage girl."</p><p>Creed's mind wandered off for a minute as their conversation reminded him of someone else.</p><p>
  <em>I never got my phone back after the party, so I haven't been able to contact E. At least we didn't stand her up or anything. I just never got a chance to reschedule with her.</em>
</p><p>Despite Train's protests that he didn't care about getting his birthday presents, Creed wasn't going to let it go. He <strong>needed</strong> to shower his beloved in his love now more than ever. They were originally birthday presents, but they were slowly becoming presents of gratitude for his Kitten finally taking him back.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just happy that I remember writing her number down. It has to be in our room somewhere at the hideout.</em>
</p><p>Creed was relieved that he remembered that much and he was sure the only reason he did was because it had to do with Train. He may have had a hard time remembering recent events, but he still remembered everything that happened with Train or even involved Train.</p><p><em>I know it's there along with his presents, but I just can't bring myself to try and convince Train to let us go back to the hideout. These last seven days have been </em><em><strong>amazing</strong></em> <em>and I'm not about to give up daily sex with my Kitten for a phone number.</em></p><p>Creed smiled as he nuzzled closer to his beloved, replaying the last seven days in his head over and over, delighted that he hadn't forgotten a single moment they spent together in the mansion. There were even a few days when they made love more than once. That was mostly because he set a goal with his beloved to have sex in every room in the mansion. He was shocked Train agreed to the task since Creed was aware it was going to be quite a difficult feat to accomplish.</p><p>
  <em>Who am I to question Train on what he thinks is possible? If he's willing to accept my ridiculous request, I'm not going to try and convince him out of it.</em>
</p><p>Creed continued his assaults of kisses against Train, enjoying the way his cat purred at his affection. "Well, when you put it that way… How about Celopatra?"</p><p>Train frowned. "Why do I have to be the woman in all your scenarios?"</p><p>Creed nibbled lightly at Train's neck, loving the shiver Train blessed him with and smiled. "Do you have something against women?"</p><p>Train moaned a little at his lover's touch, slipping his hands to Creed's back to tickle his soft skin as he spoke. "No. I just don't know why I have to be the woman in all these fantasies."</p><p>Creed kissed Train's jawline, sucking a little at the spot just below his chin before he responded to his Kitten. "Actually, that's something that I've been wondering about."</p><p>Train made a pleasurable sound as Creed lightly sucked at his neck, then chuckled at the man's statement. "You've been wondering why you always make me the woman in these fairytales as well?"</p><p>Creed laughed and licked Train's neck, then spoke. "No, I've been wondering if you've ever been attracted to women, or if it's only been men."</p><p>Train frowned at his partner's question, not sure how to answer it. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Creed slid his hand to Train's lower back and massaged the area just above his beloved's ass as he responded. "I've only ever known you to be attracted to myself and to Lin. Obviously, the lunatic in me that has been dead for several years now thought you were attracted to Saya, but now that I know it's not true, it only makes the evidence point even more towards you're only attracted to men."</p><p>Train thought about what Creed said, which was hard to do with the man's hands so close to the sensitive area of his body. "I… don't think that's true."</p><p>Creed frowned a little at the tone of Train's voice, not sure if his beloved was upset or flustered from his gentle caresses and delicate kisses. "I didn't mean to offend you, Train. I was just curious is all. You know I've been with both men and women, but I lean more towards men in general, obviously."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "I don't think your obsession with me makes that obvi-HEY! What was that for?!"</p><p>Creed chuckled as Train pushed him away a little. "Sorry, Kitten. My hands slipped."</p><p>Train pulled one of his hands from Creed's back and rubbed the part of his bottom that his partner had pinched. "That's gonna bruise…"</p><p>Creed frowned. "Aww, my Sweet Kitten, I didn't mean to blemish your flawless body. Here, let me make it feel better."</p><p>Train moaned as Creed massaged his ass, melting back against his lover's chest as he smiled blissfully as his kisses resumed. "Why are you so curious about my sexuality? Does it really matter now that we're together?"</p><p>Creed thought about that, then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess if your sexuality permits you to be attracted to me, then I guess it doesn't really matter. I just thought it might matter to <strong>you</strong> to know more about yourself."</p><p>Train frowned in thought. "I guess that's a good point…" He sighed peacefully as Creed's lips glided across his neck and the cat copied his gesture by doing the same thing to his partner's. "Honestly, I never really thought about it. I never even really questioned my attraction to you or Lin. I know there's a physical aspect to it, but I think if that was a driving factor of it, I would have slept with you while we were with Chronos."</p><p>Creed couldn't help but laugh at that idea. "I don't know if you sleeping with me when I was unstable would have made me better or worse, but I have a feeling it would have made me more desperate to be with you, so… I actually think I'm glad that didn't happen back then."</p><p>That sentence confused Train. "Really? Why?"</p><p>Creed smiled as he felt Train kiss his neck and wrap his arms a little tighter around his back. "Because I think if that happened, we wouldn't have what we have now. I think the instability I was experiencing back then would have tipped me in the wrong direction and I might have freaked you out to the point where you would have requested a new partner. Or worse."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have <strong>killed</strong> you, Creed. But, I think you're right. I probably would have yelled at Sephiria until she got me a new partner if you became more unstable back then."</p><p>Creed thought he'd feel sad at his love's words, but he found that to be impossible with Train's hands and lips touching him all over. "And what about now? What would you do now if something happened and I slipped over the edge?"</p><p>Train smiled cheekily as he rested his head between Creed's neck and shoulder, kissing the porcelain skin that resided there. "I'd smack you until you came to your senses."</p><p>Creed frowned. "You'd smack me? Not kiss me like you did when Doctor drugged me up?"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes and kissed Creed again and again. "I'm just being facetious, Creed, you know that."</p><p>Creed pulled back a little and gave his beloved a fictitiously serious look. "There's nothing facetious about spousal abuse, Train."</p><p>Train sighed in exacerbation and rested his forehead against Creed's. "Oh, so you're a comedian now?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and kissed Train's lips lightly. "You're words, not mine."</p><p>Train returned the man's kiss with one of his own and smiled warmly at his lover. "You know what I meant, Creed. If you ever slipped over the edge, I'd do whatever I could to bring you back to reality and make you see the truth of the world again. Just like I did the first time we almost lost each other."</p><p>Creed returned his beloved's smile, understanding completely what his love was talking about.</p><p>
  <em>Train really did save me… Twice now. And I don't just mean my physical life, but my emotional and spiritual one was well.</em>
</p><p>Creed knew that if Train never left Chronos, he never would have left as well and now that he knew what the assassin organization was doing to him, he didn't know what would have happened to him. Train also saved him when he took Creed in even after the swordsman hurt him in such an unforgivable way and despite all odds, Train managed to show Creed the beauty the world holds. His beloved was able to make him see that if you focused only on the pain and darkness, that would be all you'd ever see and you'd go insane. Which Creed knew he almost did.</p><p>
  <em>Despite all the pain I've been through, Train was able to make me see you have to take the good with the bad.</em>
</p><p>Creed kissed Train a little deeper, then pulled back and nuzzled against his love's face. "Thank you for saving my morality and my soul, my love…"</p><p>Train laughed lightly, knowing what Creed was talking about and finding his partner's words to be a bit dramatic. "Has Drama Creed come to play?"</p><p>Creed frowned at his love. "I hate how that's become a thing with you…"</p><p>Train smirked proudly. "What? Aren't you proud of my play on words?"</p><p>Creed sighed. "Normally I <strong>adore</strong> the way you manipulate the various languages the world has to offer. Especially when you do it in a way that benefits or compliments me, but when you use it to compare me to someone who acts in an overly exaggerated, theatrical manner, I take offense."</p><p>Train's smirk only widened. "Similar to how it bothers me when you compare me to fictional women?"</p><p>Creed sighed again, then poked his beloved's forehead. "Touché…" Train's words brought him back to their earlier conversation, and he decided to ask him another question. "Did you just admit that you were attracted to me while we were in Chronos?"</p><p>Train blinked in confusion. "How did you get <strong>that</strong> out of me calling you Drama Creed?"</p><p>Creed giggled. "No, I'm talking about what you said before that. About you sleeping with me sooner if physical looks had a primary role in your attraction to me."</p><p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, that… We've had this conversation before, Creed. I didn't think much of you when we were in Chronos. It wasn't until I was forced to spend more time with you did start to feel an attraction to you."</p><p>Creed pulled back a little and pouted at his love. "<strong>Forced</strong> to spend time with me?"</p><p>Train narrowed his eyes at Creed, wanting to flick his forehead but knowing he shouldn't due to his headache. Instead, he pinched his cheeks gently. "You know what it was back then. Do you really want to dwell on something that is no longer true?"</p><p>Creed frowned at his love, then pulled himself out of Train's fingers to kiss him again, smiling as his beloved kissed him back. Once he properly reminded himself of Train's love for him, Creed pulled back and rested his head back against his Kitten's shoulder. "No… No, I don't want to think about that."</p><p>He stayed like that for a minute, allowing himself to relax in his love's fingers sailing up and down his back before he spoke again. "From what you described to me, it sounds like you're demi sexual."</p><p>Train tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What's that?"</p><p>Creed couldn't help but giggle at his love's confusion. "Being demi sexual means you only feel sexually attracted to someone when they have an emotional bond with the person. It's probably just a coincidence that the only people you've felt a deep enough emotional bond with just happen to be men."</p><p>Train thought about what Creed said, then nodded his head. "I think that sounds right. What about you?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the best definition would be pan sexual, but as I've said before, I tend to lean more towards men."</p><p>Train frowned. "And pan sexual is…?"</p><p>Creed laughed again at his love's naivety when it came to sexual manners. It seemed that just because he experienced another lover didn't mean he fully understood how that part of humankind worked. "It means that I don't limit my sexual partners to just biological sex, gender, or gender identity. The reason I said it's the best definition is because I've been with all kinds of people, but I have found I enjoy men the most."</p><p>Train couldn't help but laugh. "You sure that doesn't just have to do with the fact that <strong>I'm</strong> a man?"</p><p>Creed seemed to consider that thought, then he smirked. "I guess that would make me a Train sexual."</p><p>Train laughed even louder. "I may be ignorant on subjects like this, but I <strong>know</strong> that's not a thing!"</p><p>Creed's smirk widened as he massaged his beloved's lower back a little more firmly. "It could mean someone is sexually attracted to trains, but the term 'train' does mean something sexual."</p><p>Train's face paled a little. "Do I… Do I never want to know…?"</p><p>Creed giggled and shook his head. "No."</p><p>Train nodded his head, glad that his partner was going to spare his innocence at least a little bit.</p><p>
  <em>It's the least he can do after taking my virginity… Not that I didn't give that to him willingly.</em>
</p><p>Train laughed a little at his own thoughts, then squeezed his lover a little closer, sighing peacefully at the tender caresses and kisses he was still intermittently receiving from the man. "Does your head feel any better?"</p><p>Creed made a confirming noise. "A bit, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop."</p><p>Train chuckled and kissed his lover gingerly on the lips. "What makes you think <strong>I </strong>want to stop?"</p><p>Creed sighed and allowed himself to disappear into his beloved. "Sorry to have offended you, Black Cat. I'd hate to feel your wrath."</p><p>Knowing Creed was flirting and not wanting to pass up the chance to flirt back, Train smirked and nibbled at his earlobe slightly. "I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it…"</p><p>Creed moaned at his love's lustful words, then engaged his Kitten in a deep, passionate kiss that ended far too quickly for his taste. He wanted to keep it going, but he was still pretty tired and had a feeling that no matter how much he wanted to ravage his cat or let Train ravage him, his body would betray him in the end.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe if I fall asleep again for a bit I'll wake up and be ready.</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled at the thought, already looking forward to the next time he could be inside his beloved as he kissed Train a few more times before asking a question. "Do you know when Sephiria will be stopping by?"</p><p>Train sighed, knowing Creed wasn't going to like the answer. "She said she'd be stopping by to talk to us both at some point, but wasn't clear on when that time would be."</p><p>Creed groaned in annoyance. "That woman… Can she <strong>never </strong>be specific?"</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and kissed Creed's shoulder as his hand outlined the muscles of his back. "She is when it comes to orders. She probably just isn't able to be specific with a time since it sounds like Chronos is scrambling to figure out how the Apostles got into their headquarters in the first place."</p><p>Creed let out a long, tired sigh. "I think I know how they go in… And if I'm right, it's my fault."</p><p>Train blinked, then pulled away from his lover so he could see his face. "What?"</p><p>Creed frowned at his cat. "I know my short term memory isn't quite what it used to be at the moment, but my long term memory seems to be intact. And I remember telling Charden about a blind spot in Chronos headquarters that Echidna could portal to."</p><p>Train blinked a few more times, shocked at this sudden news. "Why did you never tell me this?"</p><p>Creed felt his heart drop, worried his Kitten was mad at him. "I didn't purposefully <strong>avoid</strong> telling you. It just… never came up nor did it never seem relevant."</p><p>Train frowned. "Why wouldn't it seem relevant when we were trying to take Chronos down?"</p><p>Creed winced at his love's words, even though they didn't sound angry or upset. It was the fact that Train had found something else Creed hadn't told him that hurt. "I… I'm sorry, Train… I won't make an excuse. I should have told you."</p><p>Train could tell his lover was upset and he sighed and kissed his Stallion. "I'm not mad, Creed. Just curious why you didn't tell me. If you say it didn't seem relevant, then I believe you."</p><p>Creed smiled blithely at his love. "Really?"</p><p>Train nodded. "Really. I trust you"</p><p>Creed felt his heart flutter at his Kitten's words, but continued with his explanation as he yawned a little. "It was really just a passing conversation I had with Charden. I didn't even think much of it at the time. If I'm remembering correctly, he asked me about any potential weak points at Chronos headquarters and I told him about one I believed <strong>might</strong> be a blind spot, but I was so unsure of it being a viable plan at the time we never did anything about it nor did I even really think about it again. He must have told Echidna and it must have worked."</p><p>Train sighed, noticing his partner's eyes were slowly closing and ran his fingers lightly through his hair. "We'll explain that to Sephiria when she gets here."</p><p>Creed made a peaceful sound as his love's fingers slipped through his silver locks . "What about Lin? Will he be coming with her?"</p><p>
  <em>It's been a week since he's seen Train and I know I'd be losing my mind going that long without seeing him.</em>
</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders as he watched his partner yawn again. "No idea. But, I do know he's rejoining our group, but not staying at the hideout with us anymore."</p><p>Creed frowned, then yawned again. He had a feeling he knew the reason behind that decision, but asked anyway. "Why?"</p><p>Train sighed again. "They say it's because they don't want Nica, Aliane, and Kenneth to see him, but I think we both know what the real reason is…"</p><p>Creed tried to sigh, but just yawned again. "Yeah… But, that's probably for the best, right? Not only do we not have the space, but I think seeing us together will only hurt him more. At least he had a choice. I know I didn't…"</p><p>Train knew Creed didn't mean to say those last words out loud and he frowned, kissing his lover on the lips lightly to remind him of what he had. "Was it at least worth the wait?"</p><p>Creed moaned as Train kissed him again, then deepened it by slipping his tongue between his beloved's lips. When they pulled away, he smiled fervidly at him. "I'd do it a million times over again if it meant I got the same results."</p><p>As they embraced in another heated kiss, Creed tried to get his body to respond to his beloved's touch, but was barely able to keep his eyes open anymore let only get the flesh between his legs to listen. He could feel the heat pooling in his body and his soul ached to make love to his cat, but his lower body didn't seem to be receiving any of those signals. He cursed himself inwardly as he felt his eyes slowly shut, knowing he couldn't fight his fatigue for much longer.</p><p>Train felt Creed's advances slowly stopping and chuckled. "You don't have to force yourself to stay awake, Creed."</p><p>Creed shook his head and tried to increase the level of their make out. "But I want to make love to you again…"</p><p>Train laughed again and returned his lover's kiss, even though Creed's lips were starting to get lazy. "Despite what your dreams are telling you, I'm not going anywhere, Creed. I'll be here when you wake up. And you know I'll be ready once you're ready."</p><p>Creed moaned at his beloved's lewd tone and tried to caress his body in a more insidious way. "I'm ready. Let's go."</p><p>Train laughed a little louder and pushed Creed back on the bed, straddling his waist as he looked down at him. "The doctor said sex was fine as long as you were feeling okay and right now, you aren't okay. You're tired and he also said you needed your rest."</p><p>Seeing Train sitting on top of him only made him want to make love to him even more. He slid his arms up his Kitten's back, wrapping his fingers around Train's waist as he spoke. "You never told me where you learned to make love like that…"</p><p>Train knew Creed was talking about the first time they spent together after he confessed his love. Creed asked him about it a few times and Train kept giving vague responses of how he learned to do what he did that day, but he knew those explanations weren't enough since the gunman had been honest about the positions he and Lin took during sex. Train was always the giver, so he knew Creed didn't really understand what he meant when he said he learned from his new experiences.</p><p>
  <em>I know he might not want to hear more details about how Lin and I did, but he keeps asking and I don't want to lie to him.</em>
</p><p>Train sighed as he ran his hands up Creed's arms. "Do you really want me to tell you?"</p><p>Creed nodded, his eyes shutting again as he smiled at the way his beloved's hands felt going up and down his arms. "Yes. It felt incredible and I'd like to know the story behind it. I know it has to involve Lin, so don't worry about that. I'm just confused since I know you were the top in that relationship."</p><p>Train sighed again as he slid his arms up to Creed's shoulder and leaned forward to kiss his lover again, hoping that would help remind the man who was his lover. When he pulled back, he made sure his fingers kept moving up and down his arms, tracing his lean muscles and smooth skin. "Lin… used to do that to me. As you said it felt <strong>really</strong> good, so I tried to recreate it with you."</p><p>Creed smirked, his eyes shut but knowing his beloved was giving him a sorrowful look. "Guess I have Lin to thank. You did an <strong>amazing</strong> job recreating it."</p><p>Train let out a breath of relief, then smiled salaciously at his partner as he whispered seductively into his ear. "That's good to hear… Now rest, my Stallion. And when you wake up, I'll be sure we replace your pain with pleasure…"</p><p>Creed shivered in delighted anticipation. "Why can't we just do it now?"</p><p>Train sighed. "Like I already said, I can tell you're too tired. It's okay, Creed. I'll be here when you wake up."</p><p>Creed frowned, then opened his eyes to see his beloved one more time before he did as he was told. "You promise?"</p><p>Train smiled and nodded. "I promise. Together, right?"</p><p>Creed purred wonderfully as Train's hand ran through his hair, then slid against his face and rested against his cheek. The swordsman leaned into his cat's hand and smiled felicitously. "Always…"</p><p>Train mirrored Creed's expression, then kissed him until he felt his lover fall asleep. Once he was unconscious, he ran his hands along his body a few more times, wanting nothing more than to curl up next to him and enter Creed's dreams to protect him from the nightmares, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to think of something else to comfort his lover.</p><p>
  <em>I need to do something to make him see how much I love him… He's done so much for me to make me understand the depth of his feelings and I have to do the same.</em>
</p><p>As he glanced out the window at the garden, he smiled as he began to piece a plan together. Train leaned forward and kissed his partner again, running his hands through Creed's hair one more time before speaking in a quiet voice.</p><p>"I'll make sure you understand how much I love you, Creed. And I'll have it ready when you wake up."</p><hr/><p>Creed woke up with a start, his body jolting into an upright position so rapidly it hurt his head all over again. He gripped at his skull in agony and groaned as he tried to wait for the wave of pain to pass. He tried to mimic his beloved's soothing gestures by rubbing his own temples, but it did nothing to ease his pain.</p><p>
  <em>Most likely because my pain is relieved by the man behind the gesture, not the gesture itself.</em>
</p><p>Thinking of his Kitten, Creed felt his heart drop when he realized Train wasn't in the room.</p><p>"Train?"</p><p>He looked around quickly, then groaned again as the motion hurt his head even more.</p><p>
  <em>I don't remember Train saying anything about going somewhere… Quite the opposite, he said he'd never leave me again. Then again, who knows with my memory? Could it possibly be getting worse instead of better?</em>
</p><p>Creed tried to comfort himself with the thought that Train was probably just getting them food or even using the bathroom. He may have even just been on the roof or walking around the mansion. His beloved hated staying in one place for too long and even though they had been enjoying their time alone together, that wasn't going to change who Train was as a person.</p><p>
  <em>Calm down… Like Train keeps telling you, it's only a nightmare. Train hasn't been taken away. He's not gone. He's still here. Somewhere…</em>
</p><p>Feeling his anxiety and paranoia getting the better of him, he looked around the room again, completely ignoring the objects on the bed as he became a little more panicked in his search. The thought of Train being taken away by the Apostles seemed all too real to him not to at least entertain. His Kitten may have been right that it was just a nightmare, but that didn't mean the Taoists weren't still trying to steal his lover away from him.</p><p>"Train? Where are you?!"</p><p>His heart picked up a little when he didn't hear Train respond, which was far too similar to his nightmare. Creed's head began to pound as his thoughts wandered off to what could have possibly happened to his love and he clutched at it again. It was starting to throb so much that his vision blurred a little and he knew the increase of the pain was his own fault.</p><p>
  <em>I'm working myself up too much. I need to calm down and actually look for Train instead of just calling for him. The odds that he's just somewhere else in the mansion should be more feasible than the Apostles broke in and took him. I would have woken up if that was the case… right?</em>
</p><p>Deciding he wasn't going to be able to stop the pain in his head without knowing Train was okay, Creed pulled the blankets off himself and began moving off the bed. However, just as he flipped the comforter off his body, he felt his hand brush against something that felt silky. Frowning, he moved the blanket again to see what it was and felt his heart skip a beat. Sitting next to him was a pile of the stallion flowers Train used to give him all the time.</p><p>Creed smiled and reached out to grab one, but as he moved his hand, his other one brushed against something else. He looked on the other side of him and saw even more of the same flowers. His heart was racing fast and his face was bright with joy as he put the pieces together of what Train had done for him while he was sleeping. Creed glanced up at the night stand and saw even more of the flowers there, then looked on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed and saw even more.</p><p>
  <em>How did he manage to gather so many? Wouldn't they have been dead from lack of care?</em>
</p><p>When they were there with everyone else, Train started taking care of them again, but that was a few months ago now. Even if they weren't dead, Creed thought they would have at least not looked as beautiful as they currently did. Curious, he grabbed one and pinched it between his fingers, trying to get a better look at the flower. He chuckled when he realized that they didn't look as good close up.</p><p>
  <em>I think Train was just counting on me to not look at them up close. Seeing them piled up together, you can't tell that there really aren't many petals left on them.</em>
</p><p>He scanned the other flowers and noticed the same was true for the rest of them. Creed figured Train must have just grabbed as many as he possibly could in hopes that a pile of them would look better than just a few of them. It worked, since Creed thought the scene his lover set up for him was almost as beautiful as the man himself was.</p><p>
  <em>Almost, but not quite. But, that's not a fair comparison since nothing will ever be as beautiful as my Kitten.</em>
</p><p>Creed sniffed the flower, barely smelling anything since it was practically dead. In fact, instead of smelling the flower, he smelled Train. His mind must have matched his partner with the flower which switched what the object would have normally smelled like in his head.</p><p>
  <em>The mind is a fascinating thing. It's even starting to hurt less with just the idea of what Train did for me.</em>
</p><p>His heart sank again and the pain in his head rose again as he realized these flowers did not mean Train was okay. His mind began to paint a horrifying story of his beloved delicately and purposefully laying out the flower for him, then being taken away by the Apostles. Again, Creed tried to comfort himself with the thought that he would have woken up if that happened, but he started to imagine ways Echidna and Charden could have taken him by quiet surprise.</p><p>
  <em>Shiki could slip a bug in through a small portal and knock Train out and then Echidna could have opened a larger one and dropped my Kitten through it. That's the plan I came up with when Train first left me and I was desperate to see him again.</em>
</p><p>Creed didn't bother to question why Charden or Doctor hadn't thought of it already and began to climb out of the bed, ignoring the beautiful scene of flowers his love had meticulously set up for him. As he placed a foot on the ground, he slipped slightly and looked at the floor. There was a trail of rose petals there that seemed to lead to the bathroom.</p><p>His heart slowed its frightful pace as he followed the trail Train left for him and opened the door to the bathroom. Once he was inside, he gasped at what he saw. The bathroom had a shower and bathtub combination and currently the water was filled up to the top, the fogginess of it signaling to Creed that it was warm water. The trail of flower petals led all the way to the tub, then there were more scattered on top of it. It looked like a few had absorbed enough water to make them sink, which only added to the beauty of the scene since it turned the liquid a light shade of red.</p><p>As Creed took a few steps forward, he noticed the lights were turned off and the only thing keeping the room slightly bright were the many candles Train had lit around the room. Creed wasn't sure how his partner managed to find all those candles since he had hidden them throughout the castle in case of an emergency, but right now he didn't care. The candles created such a romantically intimate scene Creed felt a tear fall from his eye and he had a feeling more were going to come.</p><p>He wiped it away quickly as he approached the tub, touching its surface with his fingertips as he smiled at his blurry reflection. His head still hurt a little, but now it was more of a dull pain he could ignore instead of an agonizing one that took over his entire body. The low lighting of the room helped, but Creed knew it was the idea of how much Train had done to make him happy that really alleviated the pain.</p><p><em>But where is he? It's still possible he set all this up and </em><em><strong>then</strong></em> <em>was taken away. I don't think the Apostles are dumb enough to </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>find this place.</em></p><p>That was something that he had been worried about since they got there. He was sure Charden was smart enough to eventually figure out where they kept hiding at whenever a battle between them ended. He thought they were lucky they had gotten away with it for as long as they had. Although Charden didn't know where any of the mansions were, he had been to a few of them when Creed and Train ran the Apostles, so it was only a matter of time before he figured out the pattern and found them.</p><p>
  <em>And that could have already happened. Maybe Train is fighting them right now all by himself!</em>
</p><p>Creed's head began to pound again at that thought, the scene before him not being enough to stop the anguish of the idea that his beloved may be fighting a battle on his own. It was something he had been quietly obsessing over since he woke up since he knew he wasn't in any condition to fight right now.</p><p>
  <em>I need to find Train! Now!</em>
</p><p>As he turned around rapidly, he jumped a little when he saw Train standing at the door with two champagne glasses. His jump caused Train to jump, but his beloved managed not to drop any of the liquid in the glasses.</p><p>Train frowned at Creed, not sure why his partner looked so upset. "Whoa, Creed, why do you look like someone ran over you with a steamroller?"</p><p>Creed frowned back at his beloved, then looked down at himself. "Do I really look that bad…?"</p><p>Train rolled his eyes. "I don't mean <strong>physically. </strong>I mean emotionally. I guess I should have made it clear the steamroller was an emotional one."</p><p>Creed couldn't help but giggled at his cat, overwhelmed with relief at seeing the man he loved was still with him. He then gestured to the scene laid out before them and asked Train a question. "What's all this for?"</p><p>Train smirked. "For you, of course. I know you keep having those nightmares which make your head hurt and I have a feeling they keep happening because you still don't seem to fully believe that I'm not going anywhere. So I did this to hopefully get it through your thick skull that I'm <strong>not</strong> going to leave you."</p><p>Creed felt his heart swell with passion as he locked eyes with his lover. "You didn't have to go through all this for me… I do-"</p><p>Before Creed could finish his sentence, Train shoved the champagne glass against his lips and gave him a stern look. "Stop saying you don't deserve it. You deserve all this and more."</p><p>Creed almost collapsed from happiness against his beloved, but managed to take the glass instead and smile at Train. However, when the scent of the drink hit his nostrils, he gave the glass a strange look. "Is this apple juice?"</p><p>Train nodded and took a sip of his. "I didn't think it was a smart idea for you to drink with all the headaches you've been having. And since this is all meant to help you, I didn't want to add something in that could potentially hurt you."</p><p>Creed's adoring smile was back on his lips and he took a sip of the juice as well. When he was done, he set the glass on a small table covered with candles. "How did you manage to find all these candles?"</p><p>Train laughed. "I think the better question is <strong>why</strong> did you have so many candles here?"</p><p>Creed pouted a little at his partner, but it was still clear that he was filled with nothing by love for the man in front of him. "It's for an emergency. The Tao won't protect us from weather issues. I have candles stored at our sweeper hideout as well."</p><p>Train blinked in confusion. "Really?"</p><p>Creed smiled proudly. "Yes. As I just said, all the skills in the world won't help us when a hurricane knocks out a powerline. We'd need heat and electricity."</p><p>Train smirked as he set his glass down on a different nearby table and sparked up his now empty hand. "I beg to differ…"</p><p>Creed chuckled, but rolled his eyes. "Your Tao won't keep us <strong>cold</strong> if it happens during heated months."</p><p>Train seemed unaffected by his words as he turned his electricity into ice. "Did you forget I could do this too?"</p><p>Creed laughed again. "While your Tao is certainly useful, we can't cook meals or heat an entire house full of people for days on end if the worst case scenario happens."</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders and turned off his Tao, deciding it wasn't worth the argument. "Whatever. Guess I shouldn't be surprised you're overly prepared for everything."</p><p>Creed nodded as Train took a step towards him, his heart filling with a new kind of warmth from the look his love was giving him. It didn't help that his cat still was only wearing his boxers which allowed the candles to flicker teasingly off his lean body and tanned skin, making Creed lick his lips and moan with desire. He was hoping Train had created the scene for a fantastic afternoon of love making and judging by the way his cat was looking at him, he had a feeling he was right.</p><p><em>Okay, well, the real reason seems to be to help me relax and take my mind off my nightmares, but he knows having sex with him works. That </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be a part of his plan.</em></p><p>As soon as Train was face to face with him, his beloved reached out and cupped his cheeks gently, brushing his lips against Creed's as he spoke. "I love you, Creed. And I'm <strong>never</strong> going to leave you again. I hope this will solidify that in your mind."</p><p>Creed swooned at Train's touch and desperately tried to kiss him, but his cat kept his face still. "And what if it's not?"</p><p>Train smirked, knowing his lover was going to ask that question and had his answer ready. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep romancing you until you realize it's true."</p><p>Train loosened his hold on Creed and allowed the man to press his lips against him. The cat returned the fervid kiss, keeping his hands firmly on either side of his partner's face as he slipped his tongue into Creed's mouth. Creed clutched as Train's chest as he fell forward, the erotic scenery of the room combined with the flavor his beloved graced him with being almost more than his body could bare. He knew if Train wasn't there to catch him, he surely would have fallen face first on the ground.</p><p>Train chuckled against Creed's slips and held the man firmly in his arms as he spoke. "You're aware this isn't the first time we've kissed, right?"</p><p>Creed was breathless as he spoke. "I know… But this is all too much for my heart to bear! I think I might die of happiness in your arms right here and now."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes and smirked at the man. "I see Drama Creed is back."</p><p>Creed caught his breath and narrowed his eyes at his beloved. "Don't start with that again…"</p><p>Train's smirk became more mischievous as he looked at his partner. "Start with what? I'm just welcoming back the side of my lover that has the annoying tendency to blow things out of proportion."</p><p>Creed's glare changed to a smirk as he stood himself up and wrapped his arms around Train's waist. "If you're so excited to have Drama Creed back, then allow me to let him take over for a minute."</p><p>Train's eyes widened as Creed lifted him up and threw him into the tub. His head fell underneath the water for a second, but he was easily able to get back above the surface quickly. As soon as he did, he was greeted with Creed's proud face as the silver man jumped into the tub on top of him. The swordsman straddled his waist and placed his hands on either side of Train's face, pressing his lips against the cat's to engage the man in another heated kiss.</p><p>Train moaned, shut his eyes, and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Creed's neck as he pulled his lover closer to deepen it. He didn't care that his boxers were still on, but he could tell Creed had slipped his off before he got into the water. When he felt Creed's hardened member brush against his thigh he moaned longingly, his wet boxers suddenly becoming too tight as the thought of love making began to consume his entire being. He slipped his hands from Creed's neck to boxers, pulling them down quickly and allowing the water to float them away.</p><p>Creed felt Train remove what little clothing he had on and deepened the kiss even further. As his tongue wrapped around Train's one of his hands slipped from the back of the tub to his beloved's ever growing shaft. He grabbed it tightly, grateful for the natural lubrication the water provided and slowly began to jerk his lover off. He felt Train purr wildly against his lips and moaned when his partner's hand mirrored his own actions on him. Train used his unoccupied hand to grab Creed's back, making sure he stayed in place as they two men worked vigorously against each other's flesh.</p><p>They're kiss became more fiery as their hands synced up with one another, Train arching his back at the heat boiling in his groin and Creed's elbow buckling at the feeling overtaking him, making the silver man fall flat against his cat. His forearm was now resting against the porcelain tub, his fingers gripping at the edge as he moved his hand back and forth even faster against his beloved and Train copied his motions. That caused Creed to cry out into his beloved's mouth as the heat began to be too much for him to contain. When he felt Train's fingers dig into the muscle of his back, he almost exploded.</p><p>"Creed…" Train moaned behind the kiss, swallowing every gasp and moan his lover offered him as he moved his hand even faster against Creed. "I love you, Creed…"</p><p>Creed nearly burst at his love's words, but managed to contain himself so he could cum at the same time as his love. "And I love you, Train…" He moved his hand even faster, gripping a little tighter as he felt the heat swelling inside of him reach a level he knew he couldn't control anymore. "I love you so much, Kitten…"</p><p>Train felt his body rising from the water as he grew closer and closer to climaxing. He let out a silent scream into his lover's mouth as his hips bucked up slightly, doing his best to control his movements so Creed could continue giving him these amazing sensations. He was still shocked that as many times as they had jerked each other off, it continued to be one of the most amazing feelings he had ever received. The only thing that topped what they were doing was what they were about to do.</p><p>Creed felt his love's body ascend from the water and did his best to keep Train down. He pushed his partner back into the water by kissing him more firmly, sliding his tongue into the moaning cat's mouth as he moved his hand even faster. He knew they were both just a few more pumps away and he didn't want either of them to have their climax ruined because Train couldn't control what his body did as it reached its limits. Thinking of Train's cumming set him more over the edge and he knew he couldn't hold on for much longer.</p><p>Creed pulled back from the kiss, his hand never stopping its motions against Train as he rested his forehead against his lovers. "Together?"</p><p>Train smirked, the heat in his groin begging for release as he moved his hand as fast as he could against Creed's shaft. "Always."</p><p>Creed smirked at Train's words and kissed him again. He moved his hand as fast as he could, knowing his cat was doing the same and threw his head back as he screamed his lover's name. Creed basked in how Train's name echoed against the bathroom walls, the musical sounds reminding him who gave him that wonderful release. As he shouted and exploded into the water, Train did as well, both of their voices reverberating against the walls and blending together which only added to the bliss Creed was already in.</p><p>The silver man collapsed against the golden man, their semen mixing with the water, but neither of them caring as they caught their breath. Creed was the first one to speak, since he had a question for his beloved. "Aren't you worried about electrocuting us?"</p><p>Train swallowed thickly, then shook his head. "No. I can control that."</p><p>Creed was surprised by Train's words. "Really? I didn't know that."</p><p>Train laughed breathlessly. "The first few times I couldn't, but I learned how to, so don't worry about it."</p><p>Creed matched his beloved's laugh. "Does that mean you add it in for fun?"</p><p>Train smirked, then nodded his head. "You enjoy it, don't you?"</p><p>Creed smirked in return. "Absolutely I do…"</p><p>After a few more seconds, they regained their composure and started yet another impassioned kiss. Creed was hard again almost instantly, his headache completely gone and his negative thoughts of Train disappearing were replaced with the way he knew his lover was going to feel tightening around his flesh. When he felt Train's tongue massage his own, he slipped a finger inside his cat, relishing the way his lover's body twitched in pleasure at the feeling.</p><p>Creed smirked and pulled away from the kiss, tilting his head slightly so Train could attack his neck. "We're not done yet, Train…"</p><p>Train panted wildly and bit at Creed's soft felsh. "We better not be…"</p><p>Creed moaned excitedly as he felt his beloved's tongue lick and rub every inch of his neck. He jabbed another finger into Train, knowing his Kitten was emotionally ready for him to enter, but he wanted to make sure he was physically ready as well. Even though they had sex every day for the last week, Creed always made sure to prepare his love's body. As he entered yet another finger he heard his Kitten cry out into his neck, biting down harshly which made Creed scream hedonically into the beautifully resounding room.</p><p>"Oh, Train!" Creed screamed as he stabbed at his beloved's prostate over and over again. "It appears that my Kitten has fangs as well as claws…"</p><p>Train thrust his hips up and down on Creed's fingers, trying to help his lover get them deeper inside himself as he scratched frantically at the silver man's back. He knew what Creed meant by that statement and judging by the level of lust behind his words, Train also knew his partner enjoyed what his mouth did. He smirked and did it again, earning another powerful cry that bounced off the walls and re-entered his ears.</p><p>Train moved himself up and down on the fingers even faster, feeling his lover enter yet another finger as the heat in his body grew once more. "And I know my Stallion has more to offer than fingers… Why are you being so greedy?"</p><p>Creed smirked as Train licked and sucked at his neck, his getting so hot he wasn't sure how the water wasn't boiling around them. "You know what I want to hear you say, Train…"</p><p>Train groaned in frustration, then moaned in pleasure as Creed hit his pleasurable spot over and over again. "Do you really need to hear me say it every time?" He grabbed Creed's hard cock and began jerking him off again. "I can tell you're ready, so just do it already!"</p><p>Creed gasped and moaned loudly as Train moved his hand frantically against his penis, his beloved's lips once again sucking feverishly at his neck as he wiggled his finger against Train's sweet spot. "I need consent first, Kitten."</p><p>Train tried to roll his eyes, but Creed's constant prodding at his prostate made it impossible. "You have my consent, Creed. You <strong>always</strong> have my consent!"</p><p>Creed grabbed his beloved's hips to hold him in place as he continued finger fucking him, trying to stop his penis from entering his cat before he heard what he wanted to hear. "Have your consent to do what, Train?"</p><p>Train made an angry sound despite the pleasure he was feeling and gripped Creed's cock even harder between his fingers. "You have my consent to make love to me!"</p><p>Creed cried out Train's mouth bit down harshly on him yet again, positive his love was drawing a bit of blood as his cat's hand moved quickly between his legs. Creed grabbed Train's wrist and yanked his beloved's hand away from his member and slid both his hands to his Kitten's ass to hold him in place.</p><p>"Then you need to stop molesting me so I can enter you."</p><p>Train rolled his eyes as he allowed his lover to pull his hand away and grab him tightly. "This statement coming from the man who's done nothing but molest me since the day he met me?"</p><p>Creed growled in annoyance at his cat as he positioned the golden man above his cock. "Shut up, I need to concentrate. I've never done this in water before."</p><p>Train blinked at his lover as he wrapped his arms around Creed's neck. "Really?"</p><p>Creed nodded. "Really. As I've told you a million times, every one of those people meant nothing to me so every sexual encounter I had was one and done and never happened in a romantic situation."</p><p>Train gasped as he felt Creed's tip enter his ass, his body clenching up for a second before he told himself to relax and allow the man to do as he pleased. "I find it hard to believe out of all the sexual partners you had, you never had sex in water."</p><p>Creed stopped every so often as he lowered Train onto himself, ignoring the carnal voice in his head that told him to slam his Kitten onto his cock and fuck him mindlessly. "Whether you believe it or not, it's true. Every one of them happened on some piece of furniture. I didn't care about them enough to even consider creating a beautiful scene like this."</p><p>Train laughed, then moaned as Creed entered him about half way, his ass clenching again and his lover moaned at the involuntary gesture. "So, this is a first for both of us?"</p><p>Creed nodded, then cursed as he tried to contain himself from shoving his dick into his beloved. "Assuming you didn't do this with Lin, then yes."</p><p>Train threw his head back as Creed entered him a little more, but still not fully and his body was starting to feel robbed of what he knew was the pleasure to come. "I didn't. We weren't together long enough to experience this."</p><p>Creed groaned as Train's ass tightened around his cock again and he once more had to fight the urge to shove himself in completely. "Then you should both consider yourselves lucky…"</p><p>Train moaned as Creed inched himself in again. "Why?"</p><p>Creed caught his breath and his composure as he pushed himself in a bit further. "Because having sex in water isn't as easy as Hollywood likes to make it seem. You have to account for the science of it."</p><p>Train panted with his lover as he tried to tell his body to calm down and stop himself from jamming Creed's shaft violently inside of him. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Creed paused for a moment as he waited for the water to cooperate around their private areas. "Because water creates suction. And that suction could make the act of love making either extremely pleasurable, or extremely strenuous."</p><p>Train blinked as his mind worked that out, then understanding overtook him. "Oh… I guess that makes sense…"</p><p>Creed chuckled as he entered himself a little further. "You didn't think of that when you set this up, did you?"</p><p>Train shook his head. "No, I didn't. They made it look so easy in the movies."</p><p>Creed laughed again as he inched himself in a little further, the water splashing around him as he did. "It's okay, Love. As I said before, it could either be really strenuous…." He paused, then entered himself fully into his cat. "...Or really pleasurable. Assuming you have the right people involved."</p><p>Train screamed louder than he had ever screamed as Creed pressed at his sweet spot. He saw spots in his eyes as he clawed at his lover's back, scraping at the man he loved as he tried to remember where he was. However, before he could gather himself, Creed thrust into him again, causing more spots to blind his vision. Creed repeated his gesture a few more times, making the Black Cat squeeze his ass tightly and press his body so it was flushed against Creed's.</p><p>"Oh… Creed…"</p><p>As many times as he had sex with Creed, he had never expierenced such an intense level of pleasure. His whole body was on fire and he had to concentrate hard on keeping the electricity at bay. Whenever it came out during their love making, Train always made sure to use it only when he knew it would be the most pleasurable for both of them. However, right now if he activated it, their moment would end quite abruptly, and neither of them wanted that.</p><p>"Creed…" Train moaned again as his lover began his low assault on his sweet spot. "Oh, my Stallion…"</p><p>Every gasp, moan, and word that his beloved uttered was amplified by the vast echos of the room. Creed kept his motions slow at first, partially because he wanted to relish the way his love sounded in the empty room, but also because he needed to make sure he found the correct combination of thrusting compared to the water that surrounded them. Every time he entered Train, water did as well and he needed to make sure he worked with it instead of against it.</p><p>Creed shoved himself inside Train a few more times, his heart and soul dancing to the music his Kitten's voice played against walls and ceiling. "Train…"</p><p>When Train heard Creed's moan, he tightened his ass even more, making his silver lover cry out again as he shoved himself in and out of the Black Cat's ass. Creed did that motion again and again, adjusting himself slightly so he would hit Train's sweet spot dead on. When he felt his love's claws scratch at his back and felt his body convulse at the motion, he knew he found his target.</p><p>Creed smirked and kissed Train deeply for a moment, before pulling away and speaking to his beloved. "If you thought it felt good before, just wait for this next part."</p><p>Train looked around the room as if he didn't know who was speaking then screamed again as Creed hit his spot dead on again. The swordsman repeated the motion again and again, his vision filled with nothing but the sight of his Kitten's body trashing in the water violently, the candles glimmering glorious across his bare chest and shoulders. The smell of melted wax and sex fill his nostrils, making Creed's heart burst into flames as he thrust into Train again and again, making sure each shot hit their mark.</p><p>Train scream wildly ferociously with each of his lover's thrusts, his mind no longer able to focus on anything other than the way the other man felt inside of him. He tried to make words, but even that was impossible. It was hard even to pronounce Creed's name let alone try to encourage the man to move faster. He only hoped that his partner was able to read what his body was begging him to do and would follow the directions given.</p><p>Creed's eyes shone with a lovingly lewdness he didn't think existed before that moment as he scanned Train's body for signs of approval. Train seemed to be in another realm, one that Creed was sure was full of pleasure which encouraged him to go faster. He shoved his dick into Train again and again, making sure each move hit his prostate with a passionate force his Kitten couldn't resist screaming at. As he made his motions faster, he saw Train's body thrash even more, his ass getting tighter and tighter by the minute as he pushed his beloved closer to climax.</p><p>"That's it, Train…" Creed moaned as he shoved himself in and out of his cat faster and faster. "That's the look I want to see… I can do this for the rest of my life if I can see that look painted on your face for the rest of eternity."</p><p>Train scream again and again, barely hearing his partner's voice as Creed continued fucking his mind away. He wanted to respond to the man, but all he could do was gasp and moan with each thrust he made. The Black Cat threw his head back and clutched tightly at Creed's shoulders as the silver man assaulted his sweet spot with such vigor, Train didn't know how he hadn't cum yet. The force and velocity his partner was using was ungodly and he knew if Creed kept going the way he was, he might forget his own name.</p><p>"CREED!" Train managed to scream somehow, as if the man's name was the only thing his mind could register. "Oh, Creed! CREED!"</p><p>Creed thrust faster into Train, being precise with each of his movements as he attacked his beloved's prostate over and over again. He felt Train's ass tighten even more around himself and he moved his hips faster and faster. He gripped at his love's bottom tighter, pushing and pulling Train onto himself with such velocity that he wasn't sure how the cat was still in the tub. Based on how quickly and forcefully he was moving, he was sure Train should have been forced out of the tub.</p><p>"TRAIN!" Creed screamed, feeling the heat inside himself reaching an inhuman level as he stabbed himself in and out of his cat. "Train! Oh, God, Train!"</p><p>Train screamed over and over again as Creed fucked every sense out of him. His entire body was numb with pleasure as Creed's cock hit his sweet spot over and over again. He knew he was a goner, since his body was allowing nothing but pleasure to enter, but somehow he hung on just a little longer. He didn't want that sensation to end, so he gripped Creed's shoulders a little tighter and allowed the heat to boil even harsher in his stomach.</p><p>"Creed!" Train screamed again as his lover hit his prostate with so much pressure he nearly blacked out from the feeling. "CREED!"</p><p>Train's voice only encouraged Creed to go faster as he held his penis against his love's sweet spot for a moment, then quickly pulled it away and stabbed it over and over again. The heat in both their groins was growing to a heavenly level as their locked lips before they knew they were going to explode. When they parted, they rested their foreheads together, steely blue meeting hazed gold as they cried out again and again. Creed shoved his penis into Train a few more times before he threw his head back and filled the room with his pleasurable cry.</p><p>"TRAIN!"</p><p>He released his seed into Train, but kept his hips moving back and forth, his cock continuously entering the man he loved to make sure his lover experienced the same blissful release he just did. He felt Train's body convulse and suck up more of his semen as the Black Cat cried out his name as well.</p><p>The heat in Train's lower abdomen was too much to bear as he threw his head back and gripped his lover's shoulders tightly. "CREED!"</p><p>His ass tightened and milked Creed of more of his essence as he threw his body back, then collapsed forward against the man he loved. He clutched helplessly against Creed's shoulders, hanging on the man as he tried to catch his breath. Creed pulled Train against himself, nuzzling his head deep into the golden man as he kissed the cat's neck eagerly.</p><p>"Wow…" Was all Creed managed to say, not sure what else there was to say at that moment.</p><p>Train thought of something else to say as he smiled and kissed the top of Creed's head. "I love you, Creed…"</p><p>Creed let out a happy purr and pressed his forehead against Train's. "I love you too, Train…"</p><p>Their lips met for another deep, loving kiss as the water, rose petals, and semen mixed around them. Their bodies relaxed as if they hadn't repeated that embrace every day for the past seven days as they allowed their mouths to devour one another. Train wrapped his arms around Creed's waist and pulled the silver man against his body, ignoring as a rose petal floated between them, as he tasted every part of his lover that he could. While Creed held Train close to his body by the waist, the silver man wrapped his arms around his Kitten's neck and pressed their chests against one another. He moaned lovingly as he felt his Kitten's heart beat against his own, thrilled with the way their organs moved as one, as if their bodies knew they were touching and needed nothing other than the warmth and feel of one another.</p><p>Train twirled his tongue around Creed's, feeling more fulfilled than he ever had as he pulled away and looked into his lover's eyes. "Guess we can cross the bathroom off the list…"</p><p>Creed chuckled as he melted into his Kitten, kissing him over and over again. "This isn't the only bathroom in this place…"</p><p>Train made a mock annoyed sound as he returned each of his lover's kisses. "Really?"</p><p>Creed pretended to pout. "Really. Are you that annoyed by the idea of having sex with me that many more times?"</p><p>Train laughed lightly. "I don't know… How many bathrooms are there?"</p><p>Creed's fake pout turned into a teasing smile. "Are you not up to the task?"</p><p>Train smirked at his lover and kissed him deeply again before pulling away. "As long as I have you… I can succeed at any challenge life has to offer me."</p><p>Creed giggled and kissed his love again and again. "I'd expect nothing less of the Black Cat…"</p><p>Train moaned at the next kiss since Creed made it deeper and more passionate than the last. His body set on fire at the emotions his partner put behind the kiss and he smiled reverently at Creed. As he gazed into those impeccable cerulean eyes that never failed to make his heart flutter, Train felt a heavenly joy overtake him and he kissed Creed again. He replayed what they just did with each other and knew his life was complete. He had never felt so actualized. It was as if his entire life had been leading up to that moment with Creed. As if his sole purpose was to meet Creed and spend the rest of his life with the man.</p><p>
  <em>As if my destiny has finally been fulfilled…</em>
</p><p>When the gunman pulled away, he nuzzled his nose against Creed's and spoke the most true words he had ever spoken. "I love you so much, Creed…"</p><p>Creed felt something click in his mind in that moment, like a light switch had been flipped and he felt his heart relax and his soul become at peace. There was something about the way Train said those words that finally confirmed in his mind that not only did his beloved mean what he said, but fate did as well. In that moment with his partner, the planets aligned just right to make Creed believe that there truly was nothing left in the world that would tear them apart. Not even their enemies.</p><p>Creed sighed freely, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulder and he pressed his naked body as close to his beloved's as he could, savoring the intimacy of the contact as he whispered elegantly into Trains ear. "I love you more than words could ever explain, Train… And I think I can finally accept that you're not going to leave me."</p><p>Train sighed loudly, as if he could finally breathe and lowered the two of them further into the water. "Thank God…"</p><p>Creed giggled at his love's words as his chin hit the warm, now dirty water. "Was it really stressing you that much?"</p><p>Train kissed the top of Creed's head as he held the man against his chest, his lovers' member finally falling out of him. "Yes, because I know it was keeping that nightmare alive and that nightmare is making it impossible for you to fully recover. I hope that now that I've crystallized that in your stubborn brain-" He flicked his lover's head as he said that, knowing Creed was fully relaxed and probably incapable of feeling pain at that moment. "-You'll finally get better and we can resume our cliche fairytale ending."</p><p>Creed's cheeks were starting to hurt with how much he was smiling, then he frowned slightly as he thought of something. "Does that mean we're going to go back to the hideout with all those people?"</p><p>Train sighed. "I don't know… I mean, where else do we have to go? Can we really stay here forever?"</p><p>Creed matched his beloved's sigh. "No. If we leave the electricity on for too long, we'll draw suspicion. That's why I moved us so much when we were part of the Apostles. These hideouts can't be active for long. We were really pushing it the last time we were here with everyone else."</p><p>Train didn't like that response since a small part of him was hoping Creed would say they could stay there forever. "Then how long can we stay here before it's too suspicious?"</p><p>Creed snuggled his cheek into his beloved's chest and shut his eyes, his body drifting off slightly as he felt Train's breath brush against his damp hair. "A couple of months. I mean, I guess we could use that time to figure out a different living situation. That is… If you've decided to accept my offer to live with me."</p><p>Train's heart fluttered at the idea. He and Creed had been living together for years, but the offer Creed was giving him meant they would be living <strong>alone</strong> together. "That's absolutely what I've accepted. Now the question is how soon can it happen?"</p><p>Creed didn't think it was possible for him to be happier than he already was, but somehow his heart lifted to the heavens and sang with the angels. "I have some money I've been setting aside from the side piano gigs. I gave those up, don't worry. I'm done with that woman."</p><p>Train could tell Creed was reading his mind with that last sentence. It was probably easy for the swordsman to figure out it upset him since he tensed up for a second. Creed knew he didn't like that he was seeing that woman. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was constantly trying to sleep with Creed, but because he didn't like his lover whoring out his piano playing.</p><p>"How… How much money have you put aside?" Train's voice was hesitant since he didn't want to impose himself on Creed.</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes at his beloved's reluctant tone. "Train, we're lover's, remember? What's mine is yours. Any money I set aside is for <strong>us</strong> to use as we see fit. If it's for a place of our own, that's our business. As for how soon it can happen… I think we can start looking at apartments right away if you'd like. We can even make sure to coincide where we live with Sven and the others."</p><p>Train smiled and ran his fingers up and down Creed's back. "I don't think we need to go that far out of our way. Sven can always let us know when he needs us for a sweep. Otherwise, we can work on our own."</p><p>Creed looked up at his beloved and blinked. "You want to work by ourselves?"</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Well, maybe not all the time, but I don't see why not. I don't think Sven, Eve, Lin, and Rinslet will ever be out of our lives for good and I don't think either of us wants anyway, but I don't see why we need to live with them in order to work with them. Normal co-workers don't do that, right?"</p><p>Creed smiled merrily and nodded his head. "Right." He snuggled against his beloved, his body relaxing into Train and the lukewarm water as he shut his eyes again. "In that case, we can start looking right away."</p><p>Train smiled as well and kissed Creed's head again. "Let's at least wait until you're better. But, if we can find our own place instead of going back to that packed house, I think that'd be for the best."</p><p>Creed laughed. "I actually don't think I can see Sven arguing with that. If I have to hear him complain about all the mouths to feed one more time, I'm going to shove a hundred dollars down his throat."</p><p>Train laughed loudly at that and squeezed Creed tighter to himself. "And since I seem to be his biggest problem in that department, I think he'd be happy to see me go."</p><p>Creed sighed and nuzzled his cheek into Train's shoulder. "He'll miss you. They all will."</p><p>Train couldn't help but notice Creed didn't mention himself in his sentence and decided to correct him. "They'll miss you too, Creed. But considering how much they've been shipping us together recently, I think they'll be happy for us."</p><p>Creed sighed blissfully as he felt the strength of his love's arms wrap around him. "They will be…"</p><p>As they sat in their post coital bath, holding one another close, basking in the feeling of their arms around one another, relishing the way their breath occasionally brushed against the other's skin, they relaxed fully and closed their eyes, ready to spend the rest of the day in that intimate embrace.</p><p>However, both of their keen ears perked when they heard a loud knock at the front door. Creed sat up and looked towards the bathroom door quickly, his pulse picking up as his eyes widened at the sound. Train pushed himself off the back of the bathtub and stared at the door as well, his relaxed body immediately tensing as he locked eyes with his partner.</p><p>Creed gave his beloved a stiff look, then let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Remember what Eve said all those years ago when Lin came by for the first time?"</p><p>Train echoed his lover's laugh and nodded slowly. "Why would an enemy knock?"</p><p>Creed smiled and kissed Train quickly before leaving the tub.</p><p>
  <em>Still… whoever it is is going to pay for interrupting my time with Train.</em>
</p><p>Train followed his lover and slipped out of the tub as well, grabbing the two nearby towels and throwing one to Creed while he dried himself off. "Do you think it's Sephiria?"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Since when does Sephiria knock?"</p><p>Train sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "True… Sven?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders as he dried himself off and slipped his boxers back on. "Maybe… But he would have called before just stopping by. Same with Rinslet. I think they both understand we want to be left alone."</p><p>Train ran his fingers through his wet, chocolate hair. "Door-to-door salesman?"</p><p>Creed laughed at his beloved's ridiculous suggestion. "That's clearly the only thing that makes sense."</p><p>Train smirked at his lover, then picked up his wet boxers and frowned. "If you really don't think it's someone who means us harm, then do you mind answering it without me? I need to dig up clean and cry clothes."</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes and smirked at his beloved. "You know this place is fully stocked with clothes for you already, right?"</p><p>Train nodded. "I know. Which is something I've been meaning to discuss with you anyway."</p><p>Creed blinked at Train. "Why?"</p><p>Train sighed as he ran the towel through his hair. "I wanna talk about donating all of the extra stuff we have in these various ex-Apostles' hideouts. We're not using it and I hate to see many resources go to waste."</p><p>Creed through about what Train said, then smiled and nodded in agreement. "That's a great idea. In fact, Anatasia may have a few suggestions. Maybe we can even give some of it to Nica, Aliane, and Kenneth."</p><p>Train laughed, only because he imagined Nica in Echidna's clothes since that's the only Apostles member who's clothes would fit her. "We'll figure it out. I'm just happy you're open to the idea."</p><p>Creed walked over to Train, kissed him lightly, then smiled warmly. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>Train returned his lover's smile and kissed him back. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, he heard whoever was at the door knock even louder making both men groan and pull away.</p><p>The Black Cat walked past his partner and towards the room he knew had clothes that would fit him. "Just go answer it before they break in. I'll be down in a minute."</p><p>Creed sighed as he watched his love walk away, then stepped back into the room, grabbed his pants and put them on quickly. He thought about blowing out the candles or grabbing a shirt, but when he heard the knocking get louder and the person who was behind it tried to force the door open, he growled and decided against it. Before he left the room, he glanced at the hilt of his sword, grabbed it quickly, and stepped out of the room. He was sure it wasn't an enemy, but it didn't hurt to be careful.</p><p>
  <em>Just in case it's a trap.</em>
</p><p>He was grateful his head was no longer hurting and his spirits were high. That way if their uninvited guest <strong>did </strong>turn out to be an enemy, he'd be prepared to protect himself and his beloved.</p><p>
  <em>What if they overwhelm me and run upstairs to take Train?</em>
</p><p>He stopped, then turned around quickly, walking back to the room he knew Train was in and locked the door. Creed then turned to the door next to it and locked that as well, then made his way down the stairs. He was very aware that if it was the Apostles, Echidna could just portal to him, but that meant she needed to know where he was and he was confident he could hold them back long enough until Train figured out what was going on and went to help him.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know why I was freaking out before. They can't portal him away if they don't know where he is.</em>
</p><p>The person behind the door began knocking, making Creed growl and pick up the pace. He wanted to yell at them that he was on his way, but if it was an enemy, he didn't want to give them a heads up. He turned a few corners and ran down the stairs then finally reached the door. Instinctively, he went to look through a peephole since that's what all their sweeper hideout had, then growled when he remembered the Apostles castles did not have that. Instead, he pressed his ear against the door and frowned at the familiar voices he heard.</p><p><em>What are </em> <em> <strong>they </strong> </em> <em>doing here?</em></p><p>Creed unlocked the door and as soon as he opened it, he was greeted with Sergey's worried face. The Russian man's eyes widened as he saw Creed, then leapt forward and pulled the shorter man into a hug. Creed choked a little at the tightness of the embrace, his feet being pulled off the ground a little as Sergey lifted him slightly. He slapped at the tall man's arms, then slipped himself out of the other man's hug. Once he was back on the ground, he rubbed his chest and back, feeling like Sergey was about to break it from how tight he was holding him.</p><p>He glared up at the man, putting his Imagine Blade on his hip as he spoke. "What the hell are you doing here?!"</p><p>Sergey frowned, not liking the look his crush was giving him, but enjoying the way he was barely dressed. "We heard about what happened and we were worried. We wanted to check in on you…"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers to get Sergey's eyes back on him and off his bear chest. "How the hell did you find out what happened? Or where we were?"</p><p>Anastasia was the one to answer that question as she stepped from behind Sergey, Aimee holding her arm as she walked in with her. "Eve told us, of course."</p><p>Creed blinked at his teacher, about to respond to the woman before the parade of people followed after her. She was soon followed by Dae and Francisco, the violinist carrying a bag of groceries and the man holding a bag of what looked to be medical supplies. Creed watched as his musician friends piled in one after the other, not sure what to say or do, but Anastasia reached up and pinched his cheek.</p><p>"You didn't think we'd leave you alone for too long, did you?"</p><p>Creed frowned, wanting to berate the bio-girl as he opened his mouth to speak again and was interrupted as Sergey wrapped his arms around his back again. "We knew you'd be hiding here, so we came as soon as she told us. <strong>I</strong> would have come right away if Eve told us sooner."</p><p>Creed sighed as he put the pieces together.</p><p>
  <em>Eve must have waited on telling them to give us time, but also probably couldn't resist messing with Train… She does love to annoy him. As cute as that is, I'm gonna have to give her a stern talking to when we see her next.</em>
</p><p>Eve and Aimee had gotten close since they were around the same age and had the same personality, so Creed could only assume she told the selective mute girl and Aimee told her adoptive mother.</p><p>Creed stiffened as Sergey's hands moved a little lower on his back, making the silver man's skin crawl. "Although, it looks like our timing is perfect. Seems as though you're ready to receive me."</p><p>When Creed felt his fingers try to slide into the back of his pants, he pushed the man off and gave him an angry look. "My bareness isn't for <strong>your</strong> benefit."</p><p>"Am I right in assuming it's for our dear cat's?" Anastasia said as she watched Train enter the room, Hades in one hand with an unbuttoned shirt hanging loosely from his back. "Because it feels as though we are interrupting newlyweds during their honeymoon."</p><p>Creed couldn't help but giggle at his lover's blush, forgetting Sergey's assault on his body as he walked over to try and save Train from his embarrassment. "You're actually not too far from the truth, Anastasia…"</p><p>Sergey felt his face pale as he watched Creed kiss Train delicately on the lips, then noticed the scratch marks on the silver man's back. "You mean…"</p><p>"You're back together?!" Dae asked as she dropped the bags she was holding, her eyes lighting up with hope.</p><p>Creed smiled brightly at her and kissed Train again as his only response. Anastasia gave the men a pleased smile, then smacked Sergey with her cane. "Stop crying! You knew it was going to happen sooner or later."</p><p>The Russian man sighed and nodded, then gave Creed a wistful look as he picked up the bags Dae dropped. "I'll put these away… I remember where the kitchen is."</p><p>Creed watched as Sergey walked away, feeling a bit of pity for the man, but then smiled when he felt Train tangle their fingers together. "What's in the bag?"</p><p>Dae's dreamy smile at seeing the men finally find happiness in each other changed to a motherly smile. "Food! I'm going to cook dinner for you tonight."</p><p>Train frowned. "We don't need to do that…"</p><p>Creed's heart trembled in his chest at Train's words, knowing his beloved was only saying that because he wanted to be alone with him.</p><p><em>Oh, my love! You have </em> <em> <strong>no </strong> </em> <em>idea how happy you've made me with that innocent, simple sentence.</em></p><p>Creed kissed Train's cheek and smiled warmly at him. "I'm actually getting sick of having microwaved soup, Train…"</p><p>Train pouted at his lover. "I don't know how to cook…"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you're being overly protective and won't let me. And since you won't let me, we need to sacrifice a night so Dae can."</p><p>Train sighed and lowered his head. "Fine. Whatever."</p><p>"Hope you brought enough for everyone."</p><p>All eyes turned to the door to see Lin putting on a fake smile as he stared longingly at Train. Behind him was Sephiria and Belze, the other two numbers looking rather annoyed at not being the only ones who paid the ex-assassins a visit.</p><p>Train felt his heart crack at the look Lin was giving him and thought about removing himself from Creed, but he knew that wouldn't be fair to his lover.</p><p>
  <em>I know that's still not fair because I used to push Lin away to spare Creed's feelings, but… I think everyone in this room knows my feelings for Creed are different than what my feelings for Lin were.</em>
</p><p>Still, Train wanted to throw his ex-lover a bone, so he gave him the sweetest smile he could. "I'm sure Dae will make enough for you, Lin."</p><p>Lin sighed painfully at his Sweetness's look, but managed to keep his fake happiness going. "It was a joke, but thank you."</p><p>Feeling the hurt emanating from Number X, Anastasia attempted to comfort the man, even though she didn't think it would do anything. "Sergey's putting away the groceries Dae brought if you'd like to help him."</p><p>Lin blinked at the mention of his Russian fling since he had almost completely forgotten about the man. He looked towards where he knew the kitchen was, watching as Francisco and Dae migrated in that direction and frowned. "I didn't come here to see him…"</p><p>Anastasia rolled her eyes, then somehow managed to make her way quickly over to the number and yank his wrist. "I think we all know who you came to see and I know who Sergey came to see as well, but it looks as though they have an important meeting to get to so you may as well find another way to entertain yourself."</p><p>Lin tried to protest, but was shocked by how strong the seemingly feeble woman was and instead allowed himself to be dragged. He gave one more longingly look to Train who looked just as confused as he did, then glanced at Sephiria who seemed shocked at the old woman's straight forwardness. However, it seemed no one was going to be able to stop her as she dragged the number into the other room, Aimee following quickly after. Everyone else stared at the direction they went, not sure what to say. It was silent until Train started to laugh, making all eyes turn to him.</p><p>The Black Cat put up an apologetic hand as he spoke, but did not stop laughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just… amazing seeing Anastasia not only boss around a Chronos assassin, but make her own orders despite the fact that the <strong>leader</strong> of Chronos is standing two feet away from her!"</p><p>Creed stifled a chuckle as he watched his beloved laugh, understanding exactly what Train found funny. But, he was worried Sephiria might get angry at his teacher, so he kept his face calm and turned to the woman. "Did Lin need to be a part of the meeting?"</p><p>Sephiria's eyes remained in the direction Anastasia had taken her subordinate, as if she were still in shock at the old woman not even considering what she wanted Number X to do. "No… And I guess I can let them have this moment of insubordination considering how little freedom they've been given due to our presence."</p><p>Creed sighed in relief. He knew she was referring to the eyes Chronos always had on his music family, but he also knew Sephiria was using that as an excuse for not being able to control Anastasia.</p><p><em>Honestly, even if she put her foot down and demanded Lin come back I have a feeling Anastasia wouldn't have it. And as commanding and domineering as Sephiria is… I don't think she stands a chance against Anastasia's stubbornness. Number One had a hard enough time controlling Train when he was Number XIII and I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>Anastasia is more bullheaded than my Kitten is.</em></p><p>Creed turned his head back to Sephiria and smiled sweetly as Train finally regained his composure. "Do we need privacy for this meeting?"</p><p>Sephiria glanced at Belze who was giving the Black Cat a deadly look for finding amusement in Number One's inability to control the old woman, then elbowed him subtly to get his attention. Once she had it, she answered Creed's question. "Originally it didn't matter since I thought you'd be alone, but seeing as you have company… Yes."</p><p>Creed sighed and looked where his friends had gone. He was happy to see them, but also disappointed since he knew that meant he'd have to share Train at least a little bit.</p><p><em>Not to mention if they're staying for dinner that most likely means they'll have to spend the night. This mansion is </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>far from where they all live and they can't transport themselves instantaneously like Train can. It probably took them all morning to get here.</em></p><p>He frowned as he realized they'd have to accommodate them tonight, then responded to his former leader. "Trust me, we didn't plan it. We were perfectly happy being alone."</p><p>Sephiria rolled her eyes, wanting to make a sarcastic comment about that, but knew it wouldn't get them anywhere. "Where can we talk?"</p><p>Creed glanced at his cat who was still trying to hold back his laughter, as if he kept forgetting about what just happened with Anastasia, and then remembering all over again. He smiled warmly at his beloved, then gestured to the hall behind them. "There's a room this way."</p><p>Creed yanked Train with him, making sure the motion was a bit harsh to try and relay to his lover that he needed to get it together before Belze tried to cause him harm. Train followed Creed willingly, nodding his head as he held his breath to try and stop himself from laughing. They turned a corner, went up one flight of stairs and sat in a small room normally meant to act as an office. Creed thought about using the meeting room on the first floor, but seeing as Sephiria and Belze seemed a bit put off at the greeting they received upon entry, he wanted to make sure they were as far away from his friends as possible.</p><p>Belze was the last to walk in and he shut the door behind him, locking it as if that was necessary. Creed rolled his eyes and sat across the table from Sephiria and next to his partner, figuring Number II's securing of the room was a reflective action.</p><p>
  <em>He's probably also on extra alert since he doesn't know if the Apostles might appear at any moment. Especially now that they know they can break into their Headquarters whenever they want. That's probably why he came with Sephiria. He wants to make sure she's safe.</em>
</p><p>That thought is what made Creed the first one to speak. "I have a feeling I know why you're here, so I'll just say it. I know how the Apostles broke into Chronos headquarters to get that drug."</p><p>Sephiria blinked at the man's bluntness, but wanted to confirm something else with him before they continued that conversation. "Hearnet told you about the drugs?"</p><p>Creed gave her a confused look, not sure why she was bringing that up when he had more pertinent information to share. "He did. Why wouldn't he?"</p><p>Sephiria sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised…"</p><p>
  <em>I was hoping to be the one to tell Diskenth about how much we messed with mind when he was with us. I thought it might be the respectful thing to do, but I guess hearing it from his beloved partner probably lessened the blow.</em>
</p><p>As she looked between the men, she could see the look Train was giving Creed was slightly different, and she had a feeling they had become more than partners since the last time she saw them.</p><p>
  <em>Guess I shouldn't be surprised about that either. It was blatantly obvious when I felt that Heartnet's intent was to tell Diskenth he wanted to be with him again.</em>
</p><p>She refrained from smiling at the thought. Years ago the idea of them being together sickened her, but now it made her happy to know they had found happiness in each other. Creed seemed more stable than he had ever been and completely reclaimed who he was supposed to be before Chronos stepped in and Train seemed finally at peace. As if he was able to put that sweeper girl behind him and move on.</p><p>
  <em>Besides, this will only strengthen their partnership which will benefit Chronos. I imagine once Creed is back in action, they'll probably be more in sync than ever.</em>
</p><p>Thinking of that, she decided to put a pin in her first thought to ask how the swordsman was doing. "Has the doctor given you a clean bill on health?"</p><p>Creed's confused look did not change. He was shocked at how kind she was acting towards him. "Almost. The Tao seems to be working on fixing the brain damage, but in the meantime, I'm still having problems with my memory and headaches are almost a constant."</p><p>Train frowned and reached out to rub the back of his lover's head, as if Creed's statement was a hint that it still hurt. Creed purred quietly at the gesture and leaned into it slightly, but made sure to keep his eyes on Sephiria. He didn't mean for his comment to encourage his beloved to touch him, but he was never going to pass up any opportunities to have Train caress him.</p><p>Sephiria nodded, then went back to her earlier thoughts. "Since you already know about the drugs I wanted to let you know we had no intention of breaking you with them. We merely wanted to make you the best assassin you could be."</p><p>Creed resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>By controlling my freewill?</em>
</p><p>The wave of anger he felt passed as he Train's fingers glided through his hair, a beautiful reminder of how the drugs inadvertently gave him the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. "You were just following orders, Sephiria. And it's not like you forced them down my throat."</p><p>Sephiria frowned slightly as he eyed the silver man's peaceful face. "Still, I wanted you to know they were not intended to damage you as much as they did and we've since stopped using the drug completely."</p><p>Both Train and Creed blinked in shock, then spoke in unison. "What?"</p><p>Sephiria nodded. "After seeing how negatively it affected Diskenth, we knew it wasn't the best way to get loyalty from our erasers. Heartnet also showed us it's very easy for assassin's to stop taking the drug and we therefore have no true way of knowing if they are taking it or not which makes the whole point of the drug moot."</p><p>Belze decided to add to her comment by speaking for the first time. "Not using the drug also allows us to gain true loyalty from our members instead of forcing it on them. We cannot be strong if the people working for us do not truly believe in our cause."</p><p>Sephiria smiled proudly at the man's words, but was quickly able to hide her outburst of joy and nodded in agreement. "Well said, Belze. Couldn't have put it better myself."</p><p>Creed smirked knowingly when he saw Number II smirk, then grabbed Train's hand and put it back on his head, heavily implying to his lover that he didn't want him to top. Once Train had resumed, he smiled and continued speaking. "Well, knowing you, that's the closest we'll ever get to an apology and seeing as you've since made the right choices and I was able to get what I wanted in the end, let's call it water under the bridge."</p><p>Sephiria let out a sigh of relief, but made sure it was subtle even though she was sure the men would be able to see it. "That's good to hear. Does that mean we can continue our alliance as intended?"</p><p>Creed nodded slightly, resting his hand on Train's knee under the table as he spoke. "Yes."</p><p>Sephiria relaxed her demeanor, then brought them back to what Creed blurted out when they first entered the room. "What were you saying about knowing how the Apostles broke into Chronos headquarters?"</p><p>Creed sighed, knowing they had to get to that part of the conversation, but having a feeling Sephiria wasn't going to be as forgiving as he was. "When Train and I were running the Apostles, Charden asked about any weak points in Chronos headquarters. I mentioned to him how it was impenetrable, but there was one point where I believed if the timing was right and most of the assassins were gone, it might be an entry way for a portal."</p><p>Sephiria leaned forward as she locked eyes with Creed. "So, it was that actress that broke in?"</p><p>Creed nodded. "I can only assume. This location doesn't have any windows or doors near it. It's a corner down a hallway that is almost never used. I picked it out during one of my many rampages of looking for Train."</p><p>Sephiria glanced at the Black Cat and noticed he rolled his eyes, but was no longer bothered with the subject of his partner's former instability. She figured that was most likely because he knew Creed didn't have control of it at the time. "And you remember where this spot is? Even with your memory problems?"</p><p>Creed nodded again. "Yes. It's my short term memory that is struggling, not my long term. I can remember everything from our time at Chronos and with the Apostles, but the night of the party where I received the damage and afterwards is foggy. Unless the memory has something to do with Train."</p><p>Train frowned and scooted his chair closer to Creed, rubbing his head a bit more lovingly as his other one grabbed his partner's hand that still rested on his knee. Creed wanted so badly to turn to Train and give him the biggest kiss he could, but knew that wasn't appropriate while Chronos was standing right in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>I'll have to make sure to remind him later how much I appreciate his care for my well being.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria gave Creed an understanding look, then snapped her fingers to signal Belze to do something. Not sure what it was, Creed watched curiously as Number II pulled out a map of their headquarters and placed it flat on the table separating them. The ex-assassin's leaned forward and looked at the map, then looked up at their former leader.</p><p>"Why did you bring this with you?" Train asked, pausing his movements on his partner for a moment.</p><p>Sephiria did not look at them as she flattened the map with Belze. "As Creed said, our primary purpose for coming was to discuss this matter. We intended to look at this with you and try to figure out where this weak point is together, but we didn't know you'd so readily know where it was. Since that's the case, we'd like you to point it out to us."</p><p>Train seemed unconvinced. "Isn't this a rather sensitive thing to bring out into the world?"</p><p>Sephiria gave Train a stern look. "Yes, but this is an important enough matter that it was necessary. Besides, you both already know the layout of headquarters and obviously we have no intention of letting anyone else see this. And I think you both know Belze isn't the easiest man to take something from."</p><p>Creed laughed a little. "Fair enough." He stood up and leaned over, pointing to the exact spot he remembered mentioning to Charden. "Right here. No windows, no doors, no guards, and little traffic. It's also usually dark in that area, which makes it even easier to break in and sneak around to wherever you need to go. The hardest part for them would be finding the right spot from the outside since I wasn't very clear on where it was. After that, it's just a sneak mission which is quite easy to do when you can open portals up to anywhere you'd like to go."</p><p>Sephiria snapped her fingers again and Belze circled the spot immediately, then rolled the map back up and stuck it back in his jacket. Once he was done, Sephiria asked another question. "If you knew this spot existed, why didn't you do anything about it when you were running the Apostles?"</p><p>Creed sighed. "Like I said, you'd also need the perfect opportunity to make use of it. Most of the building would have to be vacant and I knew the only way it would happen would be if you were battling us, making it impossible for us to make use of it." He sat back down next to Train and put his hand back on his beloved's knee. "It wasn't a feasible plan, so I thought nothing of it and had no intention of ever doing it."</p><p>Sephiria eyed him curiously. "Is that why you didn't tell us about it sooner?"</p><p>Creed sighed, knowing the conversation was going to get to that question and had his response ready. "One of the reasons, yes. It was a passing conversation I had with Charden and didn't think anything of it until Train mentioned to me that they managed to break it. It's the only way I could see it being possible and based on around the time they gave <strong>me</strong> the drug, I can only imagine they did it during that first battle you had with them after Train came back."</p><p>Sephiria thought about his hypothesis, then nodded. "That makes sense… We were all distracted by Heartnet's appearance and the battle with the Apostles to notice Charden and Echidna weren't there at first."</p><p>Creed agreed with the woman, but his voice was a bit uneasy. She was taking his silence on the matter uncharacteristically well. "It's really the only opportunity they had and the timing was too perfect for me receiving the drug."</p><p>Sephiria felt a bit of relief flood through her, since the idea of having a blind spot had been at the front of her mind for the last week. Chronos had upped their guards around headquarters, but they were being stretched thin since she had to cover all grounds because she didn't know where the spot was. Not only that, but the Elders had been threatening to punish her if she didn't fix the problem.</p><p>
  <em>Now that I know, I can make sure to cover that area with cameras and guards and the Elders will be appeased. For now at least. I'm never going to be able to fully appease them.</em>
</p><p>"What still confuses me is that woman's portal abilities. Didn't you say she needs to know where she's going in order to portal there?" Sephiria directed the question at Creed since she knew Train wouldn't know the answer.</p><p>Creed gave her a concerned look, as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He still wasn't sure why she wasn't showing any anger towards him for not telling her about the blind spot sooner. "She needs to know where she's going, but she doesn't need to know what the place looks like. Echidna can portal herself to a restaurant halfway across the world as long as she knows where it is. She doesn't need to know what the inside of the place looks like to do it. She needs extra steps to do it, but she can still do it."</p><p>Sephiria was still confused. "What extra steps are you referring to?"</p><p>Creed elaborated, deciding to take advantage of her questions so she wouldn't yell at him. "She can portal inside to any place she has been with just one portal, but if the place is new to her, she first needs to portal outside of the location, then she can open another portal to get her inside. At that point, all she's really doing is just creating a door to walk through."</p><p>Sephiria nodded in understanding. "So, what you're saying is they must have portaled themselves outside the headquarters, found the location you mentioned from the perimeter, then opened a portal from there. Is that right?"</p><p>Creed nodded. "That's the only thing that makes sense to me. It would behove you to put more guards and cameras outside as well. Just in case they manage to find another place to sneak in through."</p><p>Sephiria stood quickly, as if she was ready to end the meeting already. "Thank you for the information. We will get on this right away."</p><p>Before she felt, Creed stood up as well to stop her. For some reason, he didn't feel right not being scolded by the woman. "Wait! You're not mad I didn't tell you sooner?"</p><p>Sephiria looked back at him with slight confusion in her eyes. "I believe you already explained to me why you didn't tell us sooner."</p><p>Creed blinked. "And… You're satisfied with that response?"</p><p>Sephiria nodded. "I am. Sounds like you had no intention of making use of that spot and I don't feel as though we can continue to fault you for your past transgressions when we were the ones to blame for you making those rash decisions. If anything, I blame myself for creating such an unstable man that built this empire or terror that is now our number one enemy."</p><p>Creed could do nothing but stare at Sephiria, baffled as to why she was being so kind to him. "Sephiria… Why-"</p><p>"-I already know what you're going to ask and <strong>I'm </strong>going to ask <strong>you</strong> to just accept my kindness. I'd rather not open up the discussion to matters that aren't important." She grabbed the hilt of her sword as she thought about their upcoming battles. "We're at war, Creed. And if we keep fighting and blaming our allies for our problems, we're never going to win. The best thing we can learn to do is forgive and move on." She glanced at Train when she said her last words. "Isn't that right, Black Cat?"</p><p>Train tilted his head slightly in confusion, not sure what he meant until he noticed the woman was glancing between him and Creed. Realization dawned on him and he smiled warmly at his lover. "Right. Glad to see we don't need to have another difficult conversation full of nothing but excuses and apologies. I'm getting sick of hearing those."</p><p>Sephiria nodded. "I couldn't agree more." Before she left, she asked one more question. "Would it be alright if Number X spent the night here?"</p><p>Train blinked at her. "Why?"</p><p>Sephiria sighed and lowered her gaze. "He's a bit… useless when he hasn't seen you for a while. It's like he can't focus on anything else until he knows you're okay. I understand you and Diskenth have reconciled to the point of reforming your relationship, but I don't think that's enough to make Lin want to be away from you." She looked up at the Black Cat, making sure he saw the seriousness of her face. "Would you mind at least letting Lin be near you for a few hours?"</p><p>Train felt his heart break for his ex-lover, then glanced at Creed to see how he felt about it. When he saw his partner's reassuring smile, Train looked back and Sephiria and nodded. "Of course he can hang out with us tonight. I miss him too."</p><p>Sephiria nodded, then turned and left quickly. They knew it was pointless following after her since chances were she was already heading towards the door.</p><p>Creed sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."</p><p>Train checked his phone for the time and smiled cheekily. "And we finished in record time!" He put his phone away and turned to Creed. "Want to go catch up with our friends?"</p><p>Creed sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "I think you know I'd rather drag you upstairs and repeat the events from the bathtub earlier, but I guess we could take a time out."</p><p>Train changed his smile to a more loving one, then leaned forward and kissed Creed gently. When he pulled away, he caressed his partner's cheek delicately. "We'll have time for that later. Let's go reassure our friends that we're okay. Besides, I'm starving."</p><p>Creed laughed at Train as his beloved stood and walked towards the door, following him immediately as he wrapped his arm around his cat's. "That's right, we haven't eaten at all today."</p><p>Train shook his head. "No, and I'm starting to regret it."</p><p>Creed frowned as they walked down the stairs. "You could have eaten something while I was sleeping."</p><p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I could have, but I got too preoccupied with setting up the bath for you. Which wasn't used entirely how I meant."</p><p>Creed tilted his head slightly in curiosity, even though he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. "How did you mean for it to be used?"</p><p>Train sighed as they turned the corner and made their way towards the kitchen. "It was meant to relax you and hopefully get rid of your headaches. I read on the internet that warm baths help with that. The flowers and petals were meant to remind you that I love you."</p><p>Creed gripped his beloved's arm tightly and leaned against him as he squeezed firmly. "If that's what you meant it for, then it worked. We just relaxed <strong>our</strong> way."</p><p>Train laughed and blushed a little as they finally made it to the room that was just outside the common area. "Guess so…"</p><p>Creed heard the voices of his friends and pulled Train back from the room, giving his beloved a deep kiss before he knew he had to start to contain himself a little for the benefit of Lin. Train wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, returning the kiss as he felt Creed's hands grip tightly at his waist. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.</p><p>"Ready to entertain the guests?" Train asked.</p><p>Creed sighed and shook his head. "No, but I don't think we have a choice."</p><p>Train flicked Creed's forehead gently, making sure not to start his headaches again as he smirked. "Nope! Let's go."</p><p>The cat pulled his hands away from Creed and stepped through the room. The first thing he saw was Lin sitting on the couch in front of him, his back facing the Black Cat as he picked at a bowl of grapes Sergey had offered. They were engaging in conversation that Train could tell pertained to him and he frowned, hating the sadness he heard in Lin's voice. Wanting to make the man feel a little better, he approached from behind, leaned over the couch between two of them and grabbed a handful of grapes.</p><p>Lin jumped at the sudden appearance of his Sweetness, but smiled immediately afterwards, almost completely forgetting about his casual lover in favor of the man that held his heart. Lin's eyes lit up the moment he saw his ex-lover's kind, playful, golden eyes and he swooned slightly at the close proximity he had to the man he loved.</p><p>"How'd it go with Sephiria?" Lin asked, his entire body on fire with delight as Train popped a few more grapes in his mouth, giving the number an excuse to focus on his lips.</p><p>Train smirked and leaned his elbows on the back of the couch. "Better than usual."</p><p>Lin nodded, not wanting to talk about business with his sweet love and changed the subject immediately to Train's well being. As they spoke, Sergey rolled his eyes at the interruption, then realized that if the cat was here, that meant Creed was as well. He looked over his shoulder and saw his crush walk in the room, delighted he still wasn't wearing anything to cover his chest and leapt over the back of the couch to greet the man.</p><p>Creed dodged the Russian man's hands by sliding to the side and stepped past the couch. He noticed Train had jumped onto the couch and sat next to Lin and was surprised at the lack of jealousy he felt. He even saw Lin try to feed Train a grape, but the Black Cat stopped him and took the grape from the number, throwing it into his own mouth as he spread his arms on the back of the couch. Creed smiled warmly as Train winked at him.</p><p>
  <em>I probably don't feel jealous because I know he's mine now. Our love making this afternoon really did solidify that in my mind and now I'm not worried about losing him at all.</em>
</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>Creed looked over his shoulders and rolled his eyes when he saw Sergey following him into the kitchen, walking far too close for comfort. "I'd feel better if you gave me enough space to breathe."</p><p>Sergey sighed sadly and moved away from the silver man, but did not stop following him through the doors to the dining room. It was the last room that separated them from the kitchen. "I'm starting to think Train is nicer to the man that loves him but he doesn't love back than you are."</p><p>Creed sighed, knowing Sergey was trying to guilt him into paying attention to him by using his feelings as a weapon. "Lin and Train's situation is different and you know it. They actually had a relationship."</p><p>Sergey pouted at his crush. "We could have had one if you just let it happen…"</p><p>Creed rubbed his eyes and stopped to face the man. "And then you'd be as broken hearted as Lin is now, which is specifically why I <strong>didn't </strong>accept your <strong>many</strong> offers."</p><p>Sergey smiled a little. "You're a good guy, Creed… But I think I'd take the broken heart if I at least knew what it was like to be with you."</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes and walked away from him. "If you knew what it was like to be with me, you'd be worse off than Lin."</p><p>Sergey smirked deviously at that comment, then reached out and wrapped his arms around Creed's waist, pulling the man's back against his chest. "The only way I'd know that would be if I experienced it."</p><p>Creed jumped when he felt the other man's breath run down his neck and pushed himself out of Sergey's grasp immediately. "That's another reason why I kept turning you down! You're selfish!"</p><p>Surgery frowned. "How am I selfish?"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes again. "You're selfish because you know how I feel about Train and you've known that since day one, yet continue to make advances on me. Even now you know Train's my lover, yet you still can't contain yourself." He stopped when he saw how hurt Sergey was by his words, then sighed and changed his tone. "If you want to be in my life and be my friend, then you need to take a few lessons from Lin. You need to respect my relationship with Train and you need to be happy for me."</p><p>Sergey stared at Creed longingly, then slowly nodded his head. "I… I can do that as long as it means I get to have you in my life… Even as a friend." He took a deep breath, then continued. "And I <strong>am</strong> happy for you. When I told you I wanted you to be happy, I meant it. And I also meant it when I said I knew that happiness would only come with Train. It… warms my heart to see you this elated. I just… wish <strong>I</strong> could have been the one to give it to you."</p><p>Creed felt his heart break for the man, his words echoing his own back when Train was not his.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should be kinder to the guy. Even if my situation is completely different than his, no one knows his pain better than I do.</em>
</p><p>Feeling a moment of pity for the tall man, Creed walked up to him, pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He let go and stepped away quickly before Sergey could make it anything more and said one last thing to him before he stepped into the kitchen to spend time with his other friends.</p><p>"As long as you can respect what I have with Train, we'll be just fine."</p><p>Creed smirked when he entered the room, watching as Dae and Francisco seemed to argue over something she was cooking and he was amused to see the woman had learned to speak spanish for the man. Anatasia and Aimee were standing off to the side, Aimee prepping some meat while his teacher snickered at the scene her students were giving her. It appeared as though they had started some kind of relationship which warmed Creed's heart.</p><p>
  <em>They've both lost so much and it's nice to see they're building a family again.</em>
</p><p>Creed watched them for a moment, taking in the scene of his friends he hadn't seen in what felt like years and listened as Sergey walked in behind him. He stepped to the side slightly so the taller man could enter, but also so he wouldn't try to touch him again.</p><p>Creed looked up at Sergey and smiled. "Please don't ruin this moment for me by saying something pervy."</p><p>Sergey chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't dare ruin your happiness."</p><p>Creed smiled at the man he was now happy to call his friend.</p><p>
  <em>I'm one step closer to the perfect life with my beloved. All we need now is to end this war and start our happily ever after.</em>
</p><p>Creed giggled when he saw Aimee throw a piece of broccoli at Francisco, earning a happy look from Dae as Anatasia laughed merrily. The silver man chuckled and decided to step in before a food fight happened.</p><hr/><p>Creed sat in front of his piano, playing his song of promise to his beloved. Even though Train wasn't in the room, he knew he was listening since he was only on the roof. The window was opened for easy access back inside, but mostly so the cat could hear his playing. It was something Creed had taken to doing to help his memory issues. He found that whenever he realized he had forgotten something, other than Train's presence he was able to calm himself by playing the piano. It also seemed to help his memory recover. There had been a few instances where he forgot something, then played a piece on the piano and he was slowly able to recall the memory.</p><p>
  <em>The power of music is almost as strong as my beloved.</em>
</p><p>He smiled as he stared out the window, looking at the twinkling stars, knowing Train wanted to be alone so he could talk to Saya again. Most likely to thank her for granting him permission to be happy.</p><p>
  <em>Even though it sounds like she gave him permission a long time ago. He's actually probably apologizing to her for not listening for so long. After what he told me, it sounds like the only thing that was holding him back was himself.</em>
</p><p>Creed laughed lightly as he reached the end of the piece, admiring his lover's stubbornness from afar. It was amazing how even the imperfections of Train only made him seem even more perfect to Creed.</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't change a single thing about him.</em>
</p><p>Creed played the last chord and smiled. At first he was concerned he wouldn't be able to remember any of his favorite pieces, but other than his memories of Train, that seemed to be the strongest part of his brain. It seemed as though they were so ingrained in his mind that even a traumatic injury wasn't going to get rid of it.</p><p>He heard clapping at the door and glanced over his shoulder to see who it was, even though he was sure it was his teacher. Creed smiled at the woman and turned around to speak with her. "Spying on me again?"</p><p>Anastasia smiled and stepped into the room, sitting in the chair she had sat in all those months ago when they were hiding there together. "That's what you get for giving me the room next to Sergery. You know Lin is in there with him, right?"</p><p>Creed laughed. "I did not, but I guess I can see why you'd want an escape. Please feel free to pick another room. It's not like we don't have plenty. I'd offer the room next to ours, but you might be met with similar problems."</p><p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "No thanks. Where I'm at requires no stairs and has a bathroom attached to it. Besides, after what I heard, I think they're done for the evening."</p><p>Creed laughed again, then placed his hand back on the piano, playing the keys idling as he spoke. "Do you think they'll finally make something more out of their little 'fling'?"</p><p>Anastasia frowned. "No idea. They both seem too hung up on the two of you, but who knows? Maybe the comfort they're finding in each other will lead to something more."</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I certainly hope so…"</p><p>The old woman nodded in agreement, then glanced out the window and chuckled. "He's up there again, isn't he?"</p><p>Creed followed the woman's gaze and nodded. "He is. But he can most likely hear us, so you may not want to speak ill of him."</p><p>Anastasia laughed loudly and banged her cane on the ground. "I'd <strong>never</strong> bad mouth our dear cat! Especially not when he's finally making my prime student happy."</p><p>She heard Train yell something, but couldn't make out what it was. She gave Creed a confused look which made the ex-assassin laugh. "He said he didn't do it for you."</p><p>Anastasia smirked. "That just means it's more real."</p><p>Creed nodded and looked wistfully out the window. "It is…"</p><p>As she watched her student watch the sky that his beloved was watching, she giggled as she realized that scene had happened before. "I feel as though I am experiencing a bit of déjà vu."</p><p>Creed turned back and gave her a confused look, then realized what she meant and smiled. "Except the circumstances are different now."</p><p>The woman leaned back in the chair and nodded. "Indeed they are. You finally have your beloved."</p><p>
  <em>And now I can die knowing all the people I care about are taken care of.</em>
</p><p>She had set Aimee up a long time ago to be taken care of by Dae, but now she also knew Dae and Francisco had each other to lean on and when Aimee became theirs, the life and family they had lost would be reclaimed. She was still a little worried about Sergey, but that man was resilient and even if all he had with Lin was just a fling, she knew her passing would probably bring the men closer to each other.</p><p>
  <em>With Creed back in Train's arms, everyone's set. I'm ready to go any day now.</em>
</p><p>Creed frowned at his teacher, not liking the look she took on and then noticed how much thinner she was from when he last saw her. The clothes she was wearing when they first arrived were a bit bulky, so he wasn't able to tell how much weight she lost right away. Beside that, her face was paler than usual and eyes looked more drawn and tired than normal. What scared him the most was when she closed her eyes and leaned back, making it appear as though she was dead.</p><p>Creed turned back around and gave her a concerned look. "You're not thinking about leaving us, are you?"</p><p>Anastasia opened one eye and smirked at her student. "No, I'm not tapping out yet. We still need to finish training you on how to run a business, right?"</p><p>Creed sighed in relief, then nodded. "Right."</p><p>She sighed and listened to the quiet music her student played, a peaceful smile on her face as she shut her eyes again. "When can we start that again?"</p><p>Creed glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his teacher, happy his music could soothe her clearly aching bones. "Whenever you'd like. Train and I will be looking for a place of our own, but now that I'm done with that rich woman, I'll have more time to stop by."</p><p>Anastasia nodded. "Great. I'll give you another week of honeymoon bliss with your lover, then you need to come back."</p><p>Creed chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am."</p><p>As she heard Creed change the piece he was playing again, she opened her eyes and looked at him curiously. "Your memory loss hasn't affected your piano playing?"</p><p>Creed shook his head. "No. If anything, it helps me remember more. You gave me a gift, Anastasia."</p><p>The woman rolled her eyes and relaxed more in her chair. "I simply gave you instructions on how to use the tools you already had. Don't thank me, thank genetics."</p><p>Creed shivered. "I most certainly will not thank <strong>that</strong> woman for anything. As for the man who fathered me… Can't be much better than <strong>her</strong> since I have no idea who he is."</p><p>The old woman chuckled. "Sorry I said anything. But you know what I mean. And you can stop thanking me. It's getting monotonous."</p><p>Creed smiled. "Then can I thank you for helping me get Train back?"</p><p>Anastasia cocked an eyebrow at him. "How the hell did I help with <strong>that</strong>? <strong>I</strong> certainly didn't seduce him into submission."</p><p>Creed laughed a little louder at that as she changed the song he was playing again. "I know that, but you did help him see the light. And don't say you didn't do that either, because we all know you did."</p><p>The woman shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. You can thank me for that."</p><p>Creed looked over his shoulder at her again and smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>The woman opened her eyes slightly to smile at him. "You're welcome."</p><p>They remained like that for a while. The old woman drifted in and out of sleep as Creed lulled her with his gentle piano playing. No words needed to be shared between them, the music did all the talking for them and the brisk yet soothing breeze that wafted lightly through the open window helped contradict the warmth of the room. After a few minutes of playing, Creed turned to look at his teacher again. Seeing she was half asleep, he decided to play another song for her.</p><p>"This song always makes me think of you. I don't know if you're awake enough to appreciate it, but it feels appropriate to play it right now…"</p><p>
  <em>To thank you for everything you've done for me.</em>
</p><p>He made sure not to say those words out loud since he knew even if she was asleep, she'd wake up and scold him for thanking her again. Instead, he placed his fingers over the piano once more, and played a song for his mentor.</p><p>It started slow and in the middle range of the piano, a repeated motion that soon changed slightly, as if preparing the listeners for what was to come. In Creed's mind, it was his life's preparation for change when he met her. When the melody finally changed to something different, he thought of how the woman sitting behind him helped him see what needed to change in his life in order to find peace. The music reminded of how she told him if he wanted to be happy, he needed to accept his past, forgive himself, and move on from it.</p><p>The music changed again, the volume increasing as he heard the other instruments come in his head. The violin and the drums only reminded him of how she had introduced him to an entire new world of people. How she had helped give him a family and introduced him to a world where he wasn't alone anymore. The beginning of the song signaled how he felt when he first met her: Alone and a little scared, but the middle section was the rest of his family joining him in his music. He saw Dae playing the violin and Sergey the clarinet, even though there was none in the piece. Next he saw Aimee and Fransisco come in, again their instrument not needed for the piece, but for some reason, necessary for Creed to perform.</p><p>Then, when the flute joined them towards the end of the climax, Creed knew that was his teacher. It was a short and simple melody, as if it didn't want to impose on the rest of the musician winding their stories together, but wanting them to know it was there if they needed it. Just like how Anastasia helped them all find their happy ending, the flute did the same. It entered at the right time in all their lives, just as it did for the music he was playing, and guided them towards their peace of mind. Towards their happily ever after.</p><p>When the other instruments disappeared, so did the images of his friends, the last one to leave being his teacher. Then, he was left playing alone again, except now, he didn't feel so alone. Even though the piece was over and his friends were gone, he knew they would never truly be absent for long. And he knew that meant double for his mentor.</p><p>He played the last chord, allowing it to ring throughout the room and freeze in time for a moment. Creed stayed there and basked in the glory of his playing, then turned around to see his teacher was fast asleep. He smiled warmly at her and stood up, walking towards her and lifting the small, thin woman in his arms. He carried her bridal style out of his and Train's room and towards her own, walking down a flight of stairs and chuckling quietly at the irony of her wanting to stay in the room that didn't involve stairs, yet she used them to find him.</p><p>
  <em>She was looking for me on purpose to check in. Since I don't have my phone and Train is so bad at returning messages, she's probably been worried about me.</em>
</p><p>Creed knew his teacher would never admit that was the case, but he knew her well enough to know it was true. Once he reached her room, he opened the door with his foot and carried her to the bed. He adjusted Anastasia in his arms so he could free up one of them to pull the blankets back, then set her down gently against the silky sheets. Once she was in the bed, he pulled the blankets on top of her and tucked her in gently.</p><p>He stood up straight and smiled down at her, reaching out to brush his teacher's bangs aside and pull the blankets up a little more. "I know you don't want me to keep thanking you, but I can't help it. Thank you, Anastasia. For everything."</p><p>Creed smiled a little warmer as he watched her sleep peacefully. "You truly did save me… In more ways than one." He paused for a second, still not feeling like that was enough and vocalized more of thoughts. "You gave me the second chance I didn't think I'd ever be granted and helped me regain my happiness. I will be eternally grateful to you for that."</p><p>Creed leaned forward and kissed the old woman's forehead lightly, his lips barely touching her wrinkled skin as he stood up again and made his way for the door. Before he left, he looked at her one more time and smiled again.</p><p>"None of that means I'm done with you, so don't go dying on me."</p><p>He turned off the lights and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind himself. Anastasia opened her eyes and smiled tiredly, having been awake for everything Creed had said, but not wanting the man to feel like he had to hold back because of her slightly brutish personality.</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, you won't have a say in the matter Creed.</em>
</p><p>She heard Creed begin yelling at Sergey in the hallway and could tell the Russian man must have stepped out of his room and run into her piano student. Based on the way they were exchanging words, the blonde man was trying to persuade Creed into his room and the silver man was having none of his nonsense. With how heated the pianist's voice was, Lin must have still been in the room which added a whole other level of disgust for Creed. She laughed when she heard a slapping sound, knowing Creed had hit the man when he made the perverted suggestion of letting Train join as well.</p><p>She laughed a little more and smiled as she heard Creed walk away and shut her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>We may be able to slightly alter fate, but no one can successfully kill Death.</em>
</p><p>Those were her last thoughts as she finally gave into sleep, knowing it wasn't her time yet, but she could hear it knocking at her door. Since she was unwilling to answer and let Death in, she knew it was only a matter of time until he decided to welcome himself in.</p><hr/><p>Song at the end: Olexandr Ignatov - Inspirational Piano</p><p>Literally just that on Youtube. Nothing more to the piece. Just wanted something that sounded inspiring, but wasn't too long.</p><p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p><p>(1) "You complete me, my cat."</p><p>(2) "And you complete me, my Stallion."</p><p>(3) "Do you love me, Train?"</p><p>(4) "Of course I do. I love you now more than ever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Intermezzo: The Apostles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p><hr/><p>Watts rolled his eyes as Nica pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Do we really have to sign this?"</p><p>Nica nodded and made sure it looked as if she was upset and even a little scared. "Yes. Aliane noticed Chronos following us on the way over."</p><p>Watts glanced at the woman who was supposed to be his daughter, noticing she was refusing to look at him and instead made it seem as though she was pouting while staring out the window. He knew she was really keeping an eye on the location Chronos was watching them, but he couldn't deny she was doing a good job making it look as though she was just an angsty teenager who was accompanying her mother while she got her 'husband' to sign divorce papers.</p><p>
  <em>She wouldn't say Chronos was watching unless it was true. As much as Aliane likes to annoy me, she wouldn't joke about something like that.</em>
</p><p>Watts made sure his face was serious as he took the paper and pen from Nica harshly, making sure his gestures could be seen by whoever was watching them. "Don't we have to speak with Charden soon? Isn't that the real reason you came here?"</p><p>Nica nodded, noting he was making sure his lips were not visible to whoever was outside, but his gestures were.</p><p>
  <em>He's probably trying to hide what he's saying in case they can read lips. That's smart. I guess I don't give him enough credit. Then again, we haven't been around each other that much lately.</em>
</p><p>She, Aliane, and Kenneth had been staying at the sweepers' hideout for longer than they expected mostly because she was waiting until she was certain Sven trusted them. Nica could tell over time the man had formed feelings for her, but was unwilling to act on them as long as she was still married. As frustrating as that was for her, she couldn't help but admire the respectful nature he was showing her, nor could she deny that was part of the reason why she made sure to get fake divorce papers.</p><p>
  <em>And I can't imagine it's been easy for Sven to turn me down with how often and how willingly I've been throwing myself at him. Any other man would have jumped at the chance to be with me. Well, maybe not men like Diskenth and the Heartnet, but I know what I look like. Men have never been able to turn down my advances.</em>
</p><p>Yet, somehow Sven had. She couldn't deny that although he was their enemy, she had affections for him. In fact, she had them for quite a while, which was one of the reasons she was hoping he'd give into her flirtations. Nica wanted to be with the green haired man at least once before she knew she had to turn on them. While that would have made the pain all the worse for both of them once they finally betrayed them, at least then she could feel fulfilled in knowing she was able to bed the sweeper.</p><p>
  <em>But… I can't lie to myself. That's not the only reason I want to sleep with him at least once. I think my feelings for him might be more than just an infuriating crush.</em>
</p><p>Almost all of her time had been spent with Sven since he was the one they needed to win over. However, during that time she was worried she was falling for him. The fact that he refused to deflower her only made her feelings for him grow. At first her eagerness to sleep with the man came only from her wounded pride since <strong>no one</strong> had ever turned her down before, but that soon changed to her really <strong>wanting</strong> to be with him. Then that want turned into desiring the sweeper more than she had desired any other man before.</p><p><em>We need to make a move soon before it gets worse than it already is. I'm used to breaking men's hearts, but I am </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>used to getting </em><em><strong>mine </strong></em><em>broken.</em></p><p>She jumped a little when Watts snapped his fingers in her face, bringing her attention back to him. As he gave her an angry look, she remembered who was watching them and was for once grateful for the man's crude manners since they made it easier for her to look uncomfortable around him. His ability to frighten her out of her thoughts of Sven made the scene appear more real.</p><p>Nica nodded and took the paper back, being sure to hide her lips from the window as well. "I signed it at the sweeper hideout already. And I made sure Sven saw it."</p><p>Watts cocked an eyebrow at her, but kept the scowl on his face. "Oh? And just why is it so important that <strong>he </strong>knew about it?"</p><p>Nica glared at him, not bothering to hide the look from the occupants outside as she put the paper away. "You know why."</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes and walked away from her. "I know what the reason <strong>should</strong> be, but I can't help but think there's more to it."</p><p>Nica hardened her glare. "Since when do you pretend to understand people's emotions?"</p><p>Watts shrugged his shoulders. "Since you made it <strong>very</strong> clear your feelings for that man are the exact opposite of what they should be."</p><p>Nica sighed angrily and slid the paper carefully in her bag. "I don't want to talk about this and it's <strong>none</strong> of your business."</p><p>Watts mocked her angry sigh as he turned his back to her. "Except it <strong>is</strong> my business since you are currently my business partner."</p><p>Aliane decided to join the conversation as she turned away from the window to face her fake father, making sure her motion looked erratic so as to fool the people watching them. "Are you sure you aren't just jealous?"</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes, but the women. "That's not it and you know it. I just know that two of you are going to get us in trouble with your relentless feelings."</p><p>Aliane put her hands forcefully on her hips. "My feelings for Train have only made it easier to fit in! And just because <strong>you're</strong> so closed off from yours doesn't mean <strong>we </strong>have to be!"</p><p>Watts rubbed his face with his hands. "Women…" He glanced over his shoulder, knowing his next question was safe to ask. "Where's the old man?"</p><p>Nica sat harshly on the bed and folded her arms against her chest as he glared at him. "Still with the sweepers."</p><p>Watts seemed confused. "Why did <strong>she</strong> come, but not him?"</p><p>Aliane glanced out the window to see if the person watching them was still there, then turned away so they wouldn't see her face. "Because we agreed it didn't make sense to bring an old man to a situation that could be potentially dangerous."</p><p>Watts cocked an eyebrow and turned his head away from the window. "But it makes sense to bring a child?"</p><p>Nica shook her head. "No. But she needs to be here for the meeting with Charden. Kenneth doesn't since he doesn't contribute much, so we used the excuse that she refused to let me come alone."</p><p>Watts nodded in understanding, then thought of another loop hole in their story. "Wouldn't that man of yours want to come and keep you safe as well?"</p><p>Nica smiled a little, careful to make sure the spy outside didn't see as she shook her head slightly to rid herself of the happy feeling. "We didn't tell him we were coming here. I 'accidentally' let him see the papers, but I left before he had a chance to ask me what was happening. Actually…" She glanced out the window with a bit of hope in her eyes. "...We might need to be careful. He's a clever man. He might figure out where we are and come after us."</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes. "Geeze, you could at least <strong>try</strong> to hide the giddiness in your voice."</p><p>Nica scowled at him, about to speak again as Aliane made a celebratory sound and threw her hands in the air. "WOO! They're gone!"</p><p>Both Watts and Nica moved a little closer to the window to see what she meant. However, they did not have the same skills Aliane had which made Watts sigh. "How can you be so sure?"</p><p>Aliane frowned at him, then pointed to her eyes that were shining a bright shade of white. "Tao, remember? It's not just my physical body that can change its state. I can see through shit like buildings and walls as well."</p><p>Nica smiled proudly and patted her fake child on the head as if she were her real child. "That ability of yours is super useful."</p><p>Aliane smiled at her fictional parents as if she were her real mother. "And your Tao will help us capture my sweet Sugarplum and bring him back with us where I can tell him who I really am and properly woo him."</p><p>Watts let out a loud, frustrated sound. "This again?! What makes you so certain you can win him over?"</p><p>Aliane glowered at the man. "Because he doesn't know who I really am! Once he sees I'm a beautiful woman around the same age as him, he'll forget all about Creed and come running into my arms."</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "Doubt it." He glanced at Nica. "Can we call Charden now?"</p><p>Nica nodded, then turned to the window to close the shades and walked towards the drawer they hid their laptop in. When she opened it up and connected to the call, she saw Charden and Echidna were already waiting for them, their blonde leader looking rather annoyed with the tardiness.</p><p>Charden was leaning his cheek on his fist, his other hand tapping impatiently at the table in front of them as his eyes looked up at the screen. He frowned deeply and spoke in a harsh tone. "What took so long?"</p><p>Nica blinked and jumped a little, not used to hearing such a bitter tone from the man. "Sorry, we had to make sure the close was clear. Chronos was-"</p><p>Charden slammed his fist on the table, making Echidna jump next to him. "-You need to be more careful about allowing them to follow you! Unless you <strong>want</strong> to be caught and ruin the whole plan."</p><p>Nica sat frozen in front of the screen, glancing over at Aliane who seemed to be cowering away at the man's anger, Watts sitting up a little straighter on the bed as if Charden was going to scold him for slouching. She looked at Echidna who seemed to be even more concerned about the Blood Taoist's sudden outburst than they were.</p><p><em>What the hell is going on with him? I've </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>heard him yell before.</em></p><p>Nica took a quiet breath in and nodded her head. "Understood. We'll be more careful in the future."</p><p>That seemed to calm the man down a little and Nica readied herself for an apology. Instead, what she got was another annoyed look as he got straight to the point. "You need to make your move ASAP."</p><p>Nica blinked again. "Wh-what?"</p><p>Charden narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you not hear me clearly? You need to make your move against Heartnet ASAP. Chronos is getting closer to our location and if we have the Black Cat in our grasp, it'll make it easier to defend ourselves."</p><p>That didn't make sense to Nica and she let it be known. "Wouldn't that give them more reason to find you? And then you'd have to worry about keeping the Black Cat contained while you fight off Chronos. Not to mention Diskenth wil-"</p><p>Charden slammed his hand on the table again. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!"</p><p>Nica froze again, putting her hands on her lap as she gripped at her knees tightly. She didn't know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut, waiting for someone else to speak.</p><p>Echidna watched her partner fume for a second, then reached out and patted his shoulder gently, addressing the woman on the other side of the screen. "What Charden means is we have perfected the Chronos drug enough that we can make Hearnet do as we please. If we can get him here, not only can we get him to kill Creed, but we can control him to do our bidding for a while. And with the strength of the Black Cat, we can get a lot done in a very short amount of time. After we use him, we'll send him off to kill Creed."</p><p>Nica watched as Charden seemed to calm down when the actress explained their reasoning. She nodded in understanding, then asked one more hesitant question, worried about what her leader's response was going to be. "So… The plan has changed?"</p><p>Charden glared at her again, about to speak but Echidna stepped in again before he could berate her for no reason. "Only slightly. You are to capture him by whatever means you deem necessary and bring him back here. The only thing that's changed is what we are doing with the Black Cat once we have him."</p><p>Not wanting to ask any more questions and further anger the blonde man, Nica nodded. "Understood. Is there anything else we should know?"</p><p>Echidna glanced at Charden who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The Blood Taoist shook his head and waved his hand as if dismissing the meeting, then stood up quickly to leave. Echidna watched him go for a minute and Nica could hear a door slam which signaled Charden had left the room. The actress's eyes stayed glued to where he left, frowning deeply with a worried look painted on her face.</p><p>Nica watched her leader for a moment before asking another hesitant question. "Did… Did something happen?"</p><p>Echidna was quiet for a minute, as if she didn't hear the woman on the other end of the screen speaking. Finally, she turned to face the camera, concern still evident on her pretty face. "Charden's just stressed, that's all. Don't worry, everything is under control."</p><p>There was something about Echidna's tone of voice that didn't sound convincing, but before Nica could ask another question, the actress asked one of her own. "How soon can you make your move?"</p><p>Nica blinked, then frowned. "Within the week. Probably within the next couple of days. We're meeting with them tomorrow to clean out a mansion or something."</p><p>Echidna's eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>Nica wasn't sure why the woman looked so shocked, and she continued. "Yeah, they said something about one of Creed's relative's dying and cleaning out his mansion. They also used that as the excuse as to why we haven't seen much of them in a month and a half."</p><p>Echidna took in each of her words, then narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"</p><p>Nica sighed, knowing the woman was getting annoyed and tried to explain herself. "We didn't really have a chance. It's hard to get a hold of you sometimes and… I don't really think Charden would have taken that new well…" Seeing Echidna was deep in thought, she added to her statement. "Honestly, their whole story sounded like bullshit. We know they're back together now, so we just assumed they wanted to get away from us so they could be alone. We didn't know <strong>what</strong> the mansion had to do with it."</p><p>Echidna blinked. "They're back together? How do you know this for sure if you haven't seen them?"</p><p>Nica made sure she was careful with her words, since she could tell the woman was upset despite her calm tone. "Eve told us. Should we know something about this mansion?"</p><p>Echidna stared off to where Charden went for a moment, then turned back to the camera and nodded. "Yes. When they were running the Apostles, Creed had a series of mansions dedicated to hiding us. It never even occurred to me they'd be hiding there… but it makes sense." She slammed her fist lightly on the table. "Why didn't I think of that before?"</p><p>Nica wasn't sure how to respond to that and seeing Echidna was beating herself up over something, she tried to make the subject a little lighter. "So, does that mean we'll be emptying old Apostles clothes and belongings?"</p><p>Echidna shrugged. "That along with non-perishable foods. Creed always made sure every place was packed just in case we had to move at the last minute."</p><p>Nica blinked. "He did all that? Why?"</p><p>Echidna gave her a sour look. "Why do you think?"</p><p>Nica stared at the woman's face for a minute, then sighed in understanding. "Right. Train." Seeing her leader was falling deeper into some sort of weird depression, she tried to say something to make her smile. She admired Echidna a lot and didn't like seeing the woman upset. "Well, they said we're welcomed to take whatever we wanted to help keep us going since we claim to not have a lot of clothes. I wasn't going to, but now that I know some of those clothes belong to you... I have to say I'm a bit excited."</p><p>Echidna smiled a little and glanced at the woman. "Think you can pull them off?"</p><p>Nica made a mocked offended look. "How rude! I may not be as shapely as you, but I certainly make heads turn with my looks!"</p><p>Echidna laughed a little, glad she was still capable of the gesture. "You're welcomed to whatever you'd like of my clothes, but if you find a floor length black and green dress, I'd like it back please." She looked out the window wistfully, as if she was remembering a simpler time. "It was my favorite dress… And I've been missing it so…"</p><p>Nica smiled even though Echidna couldn't see the motion. "I'll keep an eye out for it. Is there anything else?"</p><p>Echidna shook her head, but did not look back at the camera. "No. That's all." In a rare moment of kindness, she looked back at the woman and smiled. "Thank you, Nica."</p><p>Nica was about to say something more, but the session ended and she was left facing a black screen. She stared at her own reflection through the glass, not sure what to make of the encounter she just had with her leaders and knew no one else in the room would either.</p><p>Despite that obvious confusion she was in, Aliane asked the question they were all thinking. "What the hell was that about? I've <strong>never</strong> heard Charden yell like that, and I know there have been <strong>many</strong> occasions where the Doctor earned his scorn, but he did nothing that extreme."</p><p>Watts nodded in agreement, staring at the blank screen with slight concern. "Something must have happened…"</p><p>Nica shook herself of her confusion and joined their musings. "No matter what it is, it doesn't matter. If Echidna says everything is under control, then everything is under control. We need to trust that our leaders know what they're doing."</p><p>Aliane sighed, then threw herself on the bed. "That was stressful…"</p><p>"I'll say." Watts added as he laid back on the bed, trying to absorb the conversation they just had, but he knew there was nothing more to absorb.</p><p>All their eyes turned to the door when they heard a loud pounding coming from the other end. Watts and Aliane stood up immediately, preparing their Tao for battle. Aliane turned half her body invisible as she sunk into the floor a little while Watts made a dozen daggers appear around his head. Nica's eyes flashed a bright shade of purple that matched the aura that formed around her hands as she stood up and approached the door. The situation with Charden and knowing they were being followed by Chronos already had them on edge, so the persistent pounding made them all jump.</p><p>"NICA?! NICA, ALIANE ARE YOU IN THERE?!"</p><p>Nica blinked at the voice as her heart skipped a beat, recognizing it right away. She sighed in relief and deactivated her Tao, smiling despite herself and her comrades' battle ready state. She turned to the other two and motioned for them to calm down and deactivate their abilities as well. "It's Sven. I told you he'd follow me."</p><p>Aliane frowned and pulled herself out of the ground, making her body visible. "I'd like to think he's following me out of concern too..." She paused, then widened her eyes. "Does that mean Train is with him?!"</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers to make his daggers disappear. "What was it you said before? Something about being able to see through shit? Why don't you just look through the door and tell us who else is there?"</p><p>Aliane slapped her forehead. "Damnit, that's right. What the hell is wrong with me?"</p><p>Her eyes turned completely white as she looked through the door. She saw Sven's agitated and worried face glaring at the door, his fist pounding heavily at the thick wood. Eve was standing behind him, arms folded but her normally vacant face was full of concern for her guardian and most likely for the women inside the hotel room.</p><p>Aliane sighed and deactivated her eyesight. "He's not there. It's just Sven and Eve."</p><p>Watts glared at Nica's back, speaking between gritted teeth as he ignored the continued banging and yells from the sweeper. "How does he know where we are?"</p><p>Nica sighed and messed her hair and clothes up a bit. "Train and Creed stopped by with Kenneth at one point, remember? Sven must have asked them where we were and hunted us down."</p><p>Watts watched her in bewilderment as she messed up her mascara with the palms of her hands and tried to tangle her hair. "What the hell are you doing? Aren't you obsessed with being neat and tidy?"</p><p>Aliane noticed what she was doing as well and frowned. "Especially if you're going to be seeing your boytoy."</p><p>Nica ripped her skirt a little as she rolled her eyes. "First of all, Sven is <strong>not</strong> my boytoy and second yes, I put a lot of time into how I look, but right now I'm putting on a show. Alaine, you should mess yourself up a little bit too."</p><p>Aliane blinked, then nodded in understanding as she began to mess up her own hair and clothes. Watts watched them both like they were crazy and spoke to Nica. "Is this really all necessary?"</p><p>Nica glared at him over her shoulder. "Yes. Now make yourself useful and start making the room look like there was a scuffle."</p><p>Watts sighed, thinking that she was going a bit overboard with their abusive relationship story, but followed her orders nonetheless. Charden and Echidna had made it very clear she was in charge of them, so he had to do as he was told. He walked over to the lamp and smashed it against the wall, earning an even louder scream of Sven as the sweeper began frantically trying to doorknob.</p><p>Watts rolled his eyes. "What a drama queen…"</p><p>Nica shot him an even harsher glare. "He's <strong>not</strong> a drama queen. He's just worried for my well being."</p><p>Watts brushed her words away and began tearing the beds apart, then flipped the nightstand over along with the armchair. As much as he thought what they were doing was ridiculous, he couldn't help but enjoy the bit of destruction he was engaged in. He had been borned sitting in that room all by himself while they swooned the sweepers, so it was nice to finally be able to make some noise and upset the man behind the door.</p><p>Nica watched as Watts threw some pillows across the room, then nodded. "Right. Now answer the door before he breaks it down."</p><p>Watts cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why me?"</p><p>Nica rolled her eyes and scoffed as if he were an idiot. "Because an abusive controlling man wouldn't let the beaten woman or her daughter near the door. Aliane, get on the floor with me."</p><p>Aliane wasn't sure what Nica's plan was, but she knew not to question the woman since all her ideas had worked perfectly thus far. As soon as she was on the ground in the middle of the room, Nica got on top of her, as if she were protecting her daughter. It clicked in Aliane's head right away what her plan was and she smirked proudly at the woman.</p><p>Once they were positioned, Nica nodded at Watts. "Go ahead."</p><p>Watts stared at them for a second, then sighed and walked towards the door. As soon as he answered it, he was greeted with Sven's angry, red face. Eve's eyes widened as she looked behind the man standing in the doorway and pointed an anxious finger.</p><p>"SVEN, LOOK!"</p><p>That was the most emotion Sven had ever heard the girl used and he followed her finger. When he saw Nica and Aliane on the floor, both women giving him a frightened look, he clenched his fists and glared at Watts. Before Watts could say or do anything, Sven pulled his fist back and punched the man square in the nose, breaking it immediately. Watts screamed and cursed as he grabbed his face and stumbled back into the room. Sven shoved him aside, the force of his push being enough to knock the man flat on his ass and onto the floor as he desperately tried to stop the blood gushing from his face.</p><p>Watts could only watch as Sven ran over to Nica, helping the woman up as Eve took Aliane's hand as well. They ran them both to the door, Sven glaring vehemently at him as she slammed the door shut behind them. As soon as they were outside, Sven turned around so he could see Nica, grabbing her shoulders as he looked her up and down.</p><p>After seeing the shape she was in, he locked eyes with her, giving the woman an angry, stern, yet worried look. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE ALONE?!"</p><p>Nica stuttered, even though her heart was lifting at the concern he was showing for her fake pain. "I-I'm not alone. Aliane is with me."</p><p>Sven squeezed her shoulders and shook her a little. "That's not what I meant and you know it! Why didn't you tell <strong>me</strong> you were coming here?!"</p><p>Nica managed to pull out the fake divorce papers from her bag and handed them to Sven. "Because I needed to do <strong>this</strong> on my own!"</p><p>Sven blinked at the papers being offered to him, then frowned at what they said as he threw them aside to continue scolding her. "That's no excuse to come out here by yourself! You should have told me and I would hav-"</p><p>He was cut off as Nica pressed her lips against his, making the sweeper's body freeze at the contact. Aliane smirked at the duo as Eve looked her over, the bio-girl seemingly unaware of the kiss that was taking place as she made sure her student was okay. Watching the two embrace, Aliane could tell Nica wasn't doing it as part of the act. She genuinely wanted to kiss the man she had been attempting to woo for the last few months and from where Aliane was standing, it looked as though Sven was enjoying it despite his body's frozen state.</p><p>
  <em>It's about damn time! I know they're the enemy, but Nica definitely likes him. Maybe now she'll be able to be with him before we have to betray them.</em>
</p><p>Nica made the kiss last longer than she intended, but then again she didn't intend for the kiss to happen in the first place. When she finally pulled away, she wrapped her arms around Sven's neck, pressing her body against the green haired man's as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.</p><p>She smiled warmly at finally being able to express her feelings for the sweeper, even though she knew it was going to be a short lived relationship. "Thank you for always caring about me."</p><p>Sven blinked at the empty air behind her, not sure what to do at first. Finally, his body reacted on its own as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close to his chest as he rested his cheek on the side of the woman's head. "What else would a gentleman do?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Other Shoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<p>In case anyone was ever wondering and reads more of my other stuff, I often put music in my work. This chapter is not exception. I do that because I'm actually a music teacher and musician, so music speaks to me :)</p>
<p>CW: Character death.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder at his beloved, a knowing smirk on his face as he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn't think I see what he's been doing…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train, if you keep eating all the food, we won't have any left to give to Anastasia or anyone else for that matter."</p>
<p>Train felt his face drain of its color as his partner giggled. He had half of a bar of food stuffed in his mouth and took a big bite as he removed the half that wasn't in his mouth. "The package said it was an ice cream bar and I wanted to be the judge of that!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed at his lover again as he taped up a box of canned soup. "That's dehydrated food, Train. I don't think it'll taste very good."</p>
<p>Train frowned and squinted at the bag he was holding up to Creed. "It says it's an astronaut <strong>ice cream bar</strong>…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head, his face still highly amused as he responded. "Yes, I know, my love. I got those in case of an emergency and so when we changed hideouts there would be something to eat."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head. "I know that. But, that doesn't change what my curiosity was when I consumed this…"</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at him. "And what about the rest of it?"</p>
<p>Train looked around himself, noticing the amount of empty wrappers surrounding his body that he had left on the ground as he organized the food with his lover. They were trying to put similar foods together to make it easier for the organizations they were donating them to. Creed had taken care of the canned and boxed foods and Train was supposed to work on the dehydrated foods. The problem he was now facing was the fact that he started reading almost every package he picked up, got curious, and decided to try it. He figured because there was so much of each item, it wouldn't hurt to eat just one of everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's still so many! It shouldn't be a problem.</em>
</p>
<p>Train grabbed the pile of wrappers and shoved them in Creed's face. "Why did you ever think we would eat all this food in one lifetime anyway?!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed and grabbed some of the empty wrappers from his love and threw them in Train's face. "Because I know <strong>you </strong>can out eat anyone on this planet. Besides that, we were living with not only the Apostles at the time, but all those servants as well."</p>
<p>Train gave his lover a mocking sweet look. "Aww, that's nice. You thought of the help as well."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, sensing the sarcasm in his beloved's voice as he turned to the next empty box he was about to fill with more canned foods. "Well, at the time I wanted to make sure they were taken care of so they would take care of you. But now, I realize that was selfish."</p>
<p>Train could hear a bit of sadness in his Stallion's voice and frowned. He turned away from his pile of food and wrapped his arms around Creed's waist, hugging the silver man from behind. "You're not selfish like that anymore and even then it wasn't your fault. You weren't fully yourself back then."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissful as he leaned back into his beloved. That hug was exactly the reason why he wanted them to organize together. Not just because he didn't think Train would do it properly, but he wanted to make sure he was close to his Kitten the entire time. They hadn't found a place to live yet, but they knew they couldn't stay at the mansion for much longer, so they had to go back to the sweeper hideout for a while. However, they found a way around that by packing up all the old Apostles hideouts. They both knew it was going to be a long task that would require them to be out of the sweeper house for a while, which meant they got more time alone together.</p>
<p>
  <em>It also doesn't require electricity as long as we do it during the day, so we can leave everything turned off. It's a relief the weather is getting warmer so we don't have to worry about the heat, but it's also not hot enough yet for the air conditioning. But this is the second mansion we packed up and the last one we can stay at. The other one's aren't located somewhere we can stay at for long.</em>
</p>
<p>They stayed as long as they could at the mansion before it was too long, but unfortunately a month and a half wasn't enough time to find an apartment. Other than not living with their friends, their lives had pretty much gotten back to normal. They were still doing sweeps with Sven and Eve, but instead of going home with them, Train flashed them back to their 'Honeymoon Suite', as Creed liked to call it, and they spent their time there. Besides separating from their friends after missions, everything was relatively the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>Only relatively because now we have the added benefit of being lovers again. These last seven weeks have been even more amazing than I remember. It's like we didn't skip a beat, yet somehow that beat has gained more rhythm and speed.</em>
</p>
<p>Their relationship was just as amazing as Creed remembered it, but now it felt stronger and more impregnable. Creed didn't feel any self-doubt, guilt, or possessiveness that he felt when they were first together and Train felt more reassured in their love. The trust they had built up tenfold and their love felt more honest and healthy. Creed didn't feel like he had to threaten anyone that looked at his Kitten and Train didn't feel like he had to constantly remind Creed that he loved him. They were more secure in their feelings for each other and their relationship showed absolute signs of lasting the long run no matter what life threw at them.</p>
<p><em>Other than one of us dying, I can't see anything coming in between us and I know neither of us will </em><em><strong>let</strong></em> <em>anything come between us.</em></p>
<p>Creed smiled when he felt Train kiss the top of his head and returned his beloved's gesture by kissing his hand. He realized that he had gotten lost in his own thoughts while he was in Train's embrace, which was something that happened to him often in the last seven weeks. Every time his love held him like that, the rest of the world around him slipped away and all he could do was think about how happy he was. His life had become Heaven since Train told him how he felt and what he wanted of their relationship.</p>
<p>
  <em>He loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. He's even helped me look for apartments! It's just been difficult to find the right place with how busy we've been.</em>
</p>
<p>Not only were they still joining Sven and Eve in every one of their sweeps, but Creed was also helping Anastasia at the school again and she had been working him more than usual. He was concerned that meant she was rushing him to learn everything about every part of her business because she didn't think he had much longer. Creed also couldn't help but notice how much she had been deteriorating the last month and a half. It had been wearing on his mind non-stop and had become a common topic with Train. He needed someone to talk to about it, and obviously he didn't keep anything from his lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like Train knows something about her health that I don't, but I have a feeling she told him not to tell me. It doesn't matter, though. Whatever it is doesn't matter because no matter what it is, it's killing her.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt himself getting sad all over again and since he wanted to enjoy the day with Train, he decided to force himself to change the subject to something else in his mind. "Did you know there was powdered milk as well?"</p>
<p>Train blinked and looked down at the silver man in his arms. "Really?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his beloved's intrigued voice, amazed at how just hearing one word from Train could lift his heart and make him forget any pain or sorrow he had. "Really. It's in those tubs over there."</p>
<p>Train followed where his partner's finger pointed, then finally released Creed to inspect the tub. Creed watched his Kitten with love in his eyes as the Black Cat turned the tub of dehydrated milk in his hand, reading the instructions on how to make it. Creed laughed again and took the milk from his love, walking over to the sink to pour Train a cup.</p>
<p>"I'll make a glass for you. I'm much farther ahead on my organizing than you are."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his lover, then compared the work Creed had done to what he had done. "You shouldn't have given me the interesting, edible food. You should have given me the canned goods."</p>
<p>Creed looked over at Train as he poured the correct amount of water into the class and smiled warmly. "Maybe I just wanted to see how cute you looked eating all that food."</p>
<p>Train widened his eyes and pointed an accusing finger at the swordsman. "YOU SET ME UP!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed again and rolled his eyes. "Set you up? Set you up for what?"</p>
<p>Train pouted and turned back to his task, moving a little faster as he dumped packages of food into a box. "Set me up for failure! You know the packing has gone slower because of me, and you gave me a job you knew I'd go slower at on purpose!"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "True. But that's mostly because I wanted to make sure we could spend more time alone together."</p>
<p>Train's back was facing Creed when he said that, but he still smiled warmly at his partner's sentiment and felt his heart flutter. "Guess I can't be mad at you for that…"</p>
<p>Even though Creed couldn't see his beloved's face, he knew the loving look Train took on and felt butterflies flap in his stomach. "I didn't think so."</p>
<p>Train sighed as he taped up a box and started another one. "Still, you could have just told me that instead of making me look like a fool."</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he poured himself a glass of water and walked towards his beloved. "I didn't mean to make you look like a fool…"</p>
<p>Train heard the whine in his Stallion's voice and rolled his eyes as he glanced over his shoulders at the man. "You know what I mean. You could have just told me you wanted to spend more time alone together. You know I wouldn't have turned that down."</p>
<p>Creed sighed peacefully as he handed Train his glass of milk, kissing his Kitten lightly on the lips before taking a sip of his water. "Maybe <strong>that</strong> was all just a set up so I could hear you say that."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "Seriously? Now you're manipulating my words?"</p>
<p>Creed winked at Train, then pinched his cheek playfully. "I think you know I can manipulate you into doing a lot."</p>
<p>Train smirked and wrapped his arm around Creed's waist before the man walked away and held his glass to the side so he could pull his lover against his chest. "But you know you don't have to manipulate me anymore, right?"</p>
<p>Creed collapsed into his beloved's embrace, relishing the way Train's arms felt around him every time the gunman showed even the smallest amount of dominance. "I know. But it's still fun."</p>
<p>Train's smirk got wider as he lessened the distance between their lips. "Okay, but I'm sure it's more fun when I just give you what you want, right?"</p>
<p>Creed felt the heat in his chest rise as he rested his forehead against Train's. "And how do you know what I want? Are you a mind reader now?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, knowing Creed was trying to manipulate him again and pressed his lips against his partner's. Creed returned the kiss immediately, deepening it instantly as he slipped his tongue into the golden man's mouth. Using his unoccupied hand, Creed slid his arm up his love's back and gripped at his shoulder tightly, pressing their chests so they were flushed together. Train took a step closer to Creed, squeezing his arm around the swordsman's waist as he twirled his tongue around his lover's. As they tasted every inch of each other's mouths, they lost themselves in the embrace, momentarily forgetting around the chores they had set for the day.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train finally broke the kiss, let go of Creed, and pushed him away a little. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do."</p>
<p>Creed blinked, then frowned as his beloved stepped away from him to go back to packing boxes. "What am I doing, Train?"</p>
<p>Train gave the silver man a mock glare from over his shoulder. "Trying to distract me from finishing this arduous task with your provocative temptations."</p>
<p>Creed's frown changed to a smirk. "And just how did I tempt you just now?"</p>
<p>Train hardened his fake glare. "By existing."</p>
<p>Creed licked his lips and approached his beloved, wrapping his arm around Train's waist and fingering at the hem of his pants. He pulled the cat's back against his chest and brushed his lips against Train's neck as he spoke. "We don't <strong>have </strong>to finish this now, you know… We can distract and entertain <strong>each other</strong> in more...sensual ways."</p>
<p>Train moaned a little as he leaned back into his lover. When he felt Creed's finger slip down his pants, he slid his empty hand up and down his partner's arm, resting his head against the silver man's as he shut his eyes. It was incredible how easy it was for him to get lost in his partner's touches, but he knew they didn't have a lot of time to finish packing up the kitchen since their friends would be there soon to pick up boxes.</p>
<p>As he gently rubbed Creed's arms, he leaned his head to the side to allow the swordsman room to kiss his neck. "We don't have time for this, Creed. They'll be here any minute."</p>
<p>Creed smiled seductively when he heard his beloved moan at his lips' caresses and used that for his encouragement to nibble on Train's sweet skin a little. "Who's going to be here any minute?"</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes and frowned, realizing Creed didn't remember the phone call he had with Eve earlier that morning. Knowing it was going to upset his lover to hear that he forgot having a conversation with someone who was very close to him, Train knew he needed to comfort the silver man before he told him. Train leaned forward a little to place his glass on a stool that was standing next to him, then reached over and grabbed Creed's glass of water, placing it next to his milk. He could tell by the eagerness of his lover's lips against his neck that Creed thought Train was setting their drinks aside so they could bring their embrace to the next level.</p>
<p>Train sighed and trailed his fingers along Creed's arms, spinning himself around so his chest was flushed against his lover's. He continued sliding his hand up Creed's arm until it finally landed on the back of the swordsman's neck, his other hand resting gently on the back of his partner's lower back to pull him a little closer. When he felt Creed's kisses get a little more intense, Train choked back a moan and pulled his head away from his lover, forcing the silver man to look up at him. Train's frown deepened when he saw the confusion in Creed's eyes, knowing his Stallion was going to become even more upset when he told him he had forgotten something again.</p>
<p>The Black Cat rested his forehead against Creed's and made eye contact with him since he knew that never failed to relax his lover. He moved his lips a little closer to Creed, but made sure his partner knew it wasn't to give him a kiss. However, he still brushed them against Creed's as he spoke, holding the man stronger in his arms as he pressed his body closer.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train made his tone sympathetic and loving, trying to let the man know he didn't want to upset him. "You had a conversation with Eve this morning. She's coming by with Sven, Rinslet, Lin, and Anastasia to collect boxes. They're each bringing them to a donation center. Do you remember?"</p>
<p>Creed's smile turned to a frown and his blissful state at being held by Train turned into anxiety. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>Train sighed again and held Creed a little tighter. "You spoke to her for quite a while and she told us they'd be here around noon. It's eleven forty-five now, so they'll be here soon."</p>
<p>Creed felt himself growing more anxious as he tried to remember the conversation with the bio-girl, but try as he might, he couldn't remember anything from that morning except for waking up next to Train. "O-oh…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I remember having a conversation with E to update her on our situation, but not with Eve. I guess that's because it pertained to Train and the conversation with Eve had to do with something else.</em>
</p>
<p>About a month ago, they went out to buy Creed a new phone, since they knew his other one was long gone. Eve's number was the first one he took from Train's phone and messaged her right away asking her to look around his room for a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He remembered speaking with her and writing it down, but he didn't know where he left it. Luckily, Eve was able to find it and text him her number. It was a huge relief when he sent the woman a message and explained their situation without giving away the battle they had with the Apostles since he had been thinking about what was going on with her non-stop. The last thing he wanted was for her to think Creed blew her off or worse, than Train blew her off.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was really understanding and we were able to set up another make-up date for-Wait, what day is it?!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the date along with the messages from E. He explained to the woman without giving her too many details that she would have to remind him constantly about when they would be meeting so he wouldn't forget. He was pretty sure he'd remember since it was for Train, but that date with E was too important for him to forget, so he made sure to go out of his way to make sure he wouldn't forget. He even set an alarm on his phone for the day before, the morning of, the afternoon of, and a few hours beforehand so he wouldn't forget.</p>
<p><em>But did I somehow forget </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>too?! If I can't remember this conversation with Eve, it's hard to believe I didn't mess up with date with E as well.</em></p>
<p>After checking his calendar, he sighed in relief, then scrolled to his recent calls to see Train was right. He stared at his phone, feeling himself growing a little cold that he could forget speaking to the girl since she was one of the people he cared about more than anyone else in the world. Creed clutched his phone tightly, his hands shaking a little as he tried to desperately remember the conversation with Eve. He stared at her name on his phone as if that would help, but it didn't.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit… I'm so useless…</em>
</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed panicked and pulled out his phone, giving the man a minute to see for himself he had in fact spoken to Eve that morning. However, as soon as he felt the man tremble in his arms and saw his eyes obsessing over the bio-girl's name on his phone, he grabbed the device from Creed and put it back in his lover's pocket. When he finally had his Stallion's eyes back on him, he smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Creed's lower back, pulling the swordsman against his chest and making sure their eyes locked onto one another again.</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly and kissed Creed lightly, allowing his lips to linger in hopes that would pull his partner out of his self-pity. After a few seconds, he felt Creed's body relax in his arms and return his kiss as the silver man's arms slid around Train's neck to deepen it slightly. Train allowed his partner to slip his tongue between his lips and inside his mouth, pulling Creed a little closer as he tasted the other man. Their tongues swirled around each other for a few minutes as Train gave his lover time to calm down and hopefully forgive himself for forgetting.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train finally pulled away, locking eyes with Creed again as he smiled cordially at him. "Remember what we said a few weeks ago?"</p>
<p>Creed returned Train's smile, remembering every single detail of the time he spent with his Kitten and nodded his head. "If all we have to deal with is my goldfish memory, then we should consider ourselves lucky."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and flicked Creed's forehead playfully, then kissed the spot that he hit. "That's right. You're alive and well and we're together. That's all that matters, right?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed peacefully at Train's words as nuzzled his face next to his love's as he spoke. "Together?"</p>
<p>Train's smile deepened, knowing what Creed wanted him to say and not waiting a second to say it. "Always…"</p>
<p>They remained like that for what felt like only a few seconds, but turned out to be several minutes. The only thing that broke them out of their loving stupor was the clearing of someone's throat. Train jumped a little at the sound and turned his head to see his friends standing in the doorway. Sven was the one to clear his throat, the green man leaning his back against the wall, arms folded against his chest as he smirked knowingly at the duo. Next to him was Eve who seemed to be annoyed at Sven interrupting them, but did not say or do anything to correct him. Anastasia and Aimee were next to Eve, the old woman smiling proudly, as if she were watching her son finally find his happiness and the girl seeming to not really care what she saw.</p>
<p>Train did not pull his arms away from Creed, nor did he pull his partner away from himself as he greeted his friends, his first comment directed at Eve. "Lil' Princess, you're getting so tall!"</p>
<p>It was true. Even though he had seen her during the last seven weeks on their missions, there was something about seeing her standing still and next to Sven that really showed how much taller she had gotten since he and Creed had left the hideout. When he first met Eve, she barely reached the green haired man's waist. Now, she stood about at his shoulders, making Train think it was only a matter of time before she was taller than her guardian.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know the nanomachines are speeding up her growth, but this is getting ridiculous! She needs to slow down. I'm not ready for her not to be our Little Princess anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve smiled slightly as she looked up at Sven, realizing how tall she was, then removing the smile as she turned back to Train. "You've only seen me in battle lately, so you haven't noticed."</p>
<p>Sven looked down at her sadly and patted her head, ignoring the annoyed sound the girl made. "I keep telling her to slow down, but she claims she can't help it."</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and pushed Sven's hand off her head. "I can't. Like I said, it's the nanomachines."</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed and squeezed Eve's shoulder along with Aimee's. "I have to say, they are both turning out to be fine young ladies. And they're <strong>both</strong> already taller than I am!"</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but laugh, his arms still around Creed who was now snuggling his head deep into his neck. "No offense, but that's not really a hard task, Anastasia."</p>
<p>The old woman glared at Train, then leaned heavily on her cane. "You callin' me short, Cat?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders, smiling down at Creed as the man settled himself further into his body. "If the shoe fits…"</p>
<p>Anastasia noticed her student's heavenly smile and secured position in Train's arms and couldn't help but smile warmly at the couple. She gestured towards Creed as Aimee retrieved a chair for her to sit on. "Does he even know we're here?"</p>
<p>Train smiled and turned back to Creed, kissing the top of his head before he spoke. "Probably not. He had a moment before you guys got here."</p>
<p>None of them needed Train to explain what he meant since it had become his way of explaining to them Creed forgot something. It was hard for the silver man to accept what had become of his short term memory, so instead of being blunt about it, which was normally Train's style, he tried to be more subtle in his explanations of his lover's short comings. Even though Train didn't see it as a shortcoming.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Creed didn't get so upset about it afterwards, it'd be rather endearing. Maybe I should tell him that. If he knows I think it's cute, it'd probably change the way he saw it. But, I guess it's hard for me to see anything he does as anything less than adorable.</em>
</p>
<p>Train made a mental note to mention that to Creed the next chance he got. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by Rinslet as the woman turned into the room, stopping when she saw the position the men were in. Train frowned at her, knowing Creed still hadn't noticed they entered the room since he was too busy breathing in the scent of the gunman to forget his earlier stress.</p>
<p>The thief glanced over her shoulder, then back at Train with a worried look. Train had a feeling he knew what she was trying to hint at and frowned, deciding he had to untangle himself from Creed in order to spare his ex-lover's feelings before he walked through the door. Lin had still been accompanying them on sweeps and even stopped by the mansion a few times to visit Train, but ended up almost always catching them in some kind of intimate embrace. While Train didn't think he should have to constantly cater to Lin's feelings, he knew he could at least spare him the pain of seeing the gunman hold Creed like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it seems like Creed has calmed down enough. Besides, we need to get these boxes loaded and out of here. There's still more mansions to work on.</em>
</p>
<p>Train gently pushed Creed off him, kissing his lover one more time on the lips before turning to grab his milk again. It was perfect timing as Lin walked through the door with a dolly, Sergey walking in with him as the men engaged in what appeared to be some sort of friendly conversation. However, as soon as they stepped in the room, they seemed to forget all about each other when they saw the men they loved standing in the next room.</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed to make sure he was okay and seeing that he was, decided to greet Lin. "A dolly? Really?"</p>
<p>Lin's smile at seeing Train turned to a slightly confused frown. "I knew we were going to have to move a lot of boxes so I thought this would help."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, an amused smile on his face as he used his Tao to lift one of the boxes, float it over to Lin and place it lightly on the dolly. Lin blushed at his sweet love's smirk, adoring the cheeky look Train had as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're still using it, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Train rubbed his face and brought the glass of milk closer to his lips, speaking before he took a sip. "I have other methods of getting the boxes outside."</p>
<p>Sergey rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the cat's Tao. "Yeah, but it's still a lot to move."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and floated another box towards himself. He wrapped his arm around it, then lightning dashed towards his friends, placing the box on top of the one that was already there, then dashed back without spilling a drop of his milk.</p>
<p>When he went back to his partner, he put his elbow on an adoring Creed's shoulder, leaning against his lover as he gave his friends a cheeky smile. "I'll manage."</p>
<p>Sven sighed as Lin giggled at the cat's antics. "Why did you even ask us here if you were going to just show off your Tao?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders again and smirked, bringing the glass of milk to his lips again. "Because you all have cars that can bring them to the various locations."</p>
<p>Rinslet spoke next as she shoved Lin with her elbow, trying to break her friend out of his loving stupor as she walked into the room to grab another box. "Can't you just flash yourself to the locations?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders again, once more being distracted from drinking his new verison of milk. "I could, but doesn't this just give us more time to spend together?"</p>
<p>Lin's heart skipped a beat at that, even though he knew Train didn't mean it the way his heart was taking it and glanced at Rinslet. "Train's right. I'm actually looking forward to it."</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Geeze, I wonder why…"</p>
<p>Lin gave the woman a knowing look as she glanced over her shoulder at him, still making her way towards the couple. "Anyway, can we just get started already? I don't want to spend all day here and it looks like you still have a lot of packing to d-"</p>
<p>Her sentence was cut off as Train spat a mouthful of milk at her. She froze, blinked, then looked down at herself, trying to process what just happened.</p>
<p>Train wiped his mouth and stepped away from Creed, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "Are you trying to poison me?! I thought you loved me!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at Train, knowing his beloved was kidding, but not happy that the gunman didn't seem to like the drink he made. "You don't like it?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head and rubbed his tongue with his fingers. "NO!" He glared at the cup, then slammed it down on the counter next to him, almost shattering the glass. "This is a glass full of LIES!"</p>
<p>Lin tried to stifle his laughter at Train's dramatic words and even Sergey's lips twitched in amusement. As much as he disliked the Black Cat for keeping Creed from him, he couldn't ignore how entertaining and adorable Train was. However, when he saw Creed grab some paper towels from the counter and dab at the golden man's lips, his jealousy came back and he approached the lovers, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket as he moved closer.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time don't get any on the goods…"</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at the Russian man as he began dabbing the very small bit of milk that landed on his shirt. He smacked the man's hand off and harshened his glare on him. "I'm fine. Watch your hands."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed and put his hands up, walking away from Creed as he stepped over to what looked to be a full box. While Creed was distracted by Sergey, Lin had made his way over to Train to finish the task the silver man started, wiping the cat's face clean. Creed felt the urge to protest, but since he knew that Train was his, he allowed his beloved the space he needed to let Lin down easy. He watched as Train sighed and gently pushed Lin's hands away, smiling kindly at his ex-lover.</p>
<p>"I got it, Lin. Thank you, though."</p>
<p>Lin moaned quietly at the slight contact with his Sweetness, his heart dropping when Train let him go. As that scene unfolded, Rinslet stood there in shock, not sure what to say or do. However, when she saw Lin walk over and try to clean Train off, something clicked in her mind as she finally found her voice to yell at the men.</p>
<p>"HEY! <strong>I'M</strong> THE ONE THAT GOT COVERED! THROW SOME TOWELS MY WAY!"</p>
<p>Her request was granted as Train used his Tao to float the paper towels Creed was using on him to the woman. When they hit her in the face, Rinslet grabbed them and glared at the cat who seemed to already forget her problem. She looked around the room to see the rest of the occupants also didn't seem to care about her strife as they slowly began to gather full boxes. Anastasia was the only one who wasn't carrying boxes, but she still didn't seem to care about the thief's state which Rinslet wasn't surprised at in the least. Knowing it wasn't going to be worth yelling at anyone anymore, Rinslet began drying herself off.</p>
<p>As he did so, he felt someone take the towels from her and dab lightly at her face. She blinked at the new hands, then sighed at the man behind them. "Took you long enough to get here…"</p>
<p>Jenos frowned at the thief as he dabbed lightly at her cheek. "It's only twelve oh seven…"</p>
<p>Rinslet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I said noon. And don't give me that Chronos crap. I know you didn't have any missions today."</p>
<p>Jenos narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman, then pinched the cheek he was cleaning. "Nice to see you too, Rins."</p>
<p>The thief blushed and smiled slightly, then shook her head and pushed the man off her. "Shut up and take a box."</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA!"</p>
<p>Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned towards the teen that was running towards Train at an alarming speed. As she ran past Rinslet, she knocked the thief over who was caught by Number VII. Train was too surprised at the girl's sudden appearance to react in enough time and he found himself being shoved away from Lin who had managed to find a working spot next to him. The cat was knocked to the ground with an adoring Kyoko sitting on top of him, trying to get in a kiss Train was desperately trying to avoid.</p>
<p>"UGH! GET OFF! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!" Train glared at Sven with last words since the question was directed at him.</p>
<p>Sven shrugged his shoulders as he picked up a box and walked away. "As Sergey said before, there's a <strong>lot</strong> of stuff and we know there's more than one place like this. We need all the help we can get."</p>
<p>Train felt the color drain from his face. "Does that mean…"</p>
<p>"GET OFF OF SUGARPLUM! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!"</p>
<p>Train was relieved to have the girl removed from his chest, but then yelped when another girl about the same size replaced her. Aliane sat on his chest, crossing her arms against her chest as she glared at Kyoko. Train groaned as he looked over at a confused Creed who seemed more concerned at Aliane being there than Kyoko. The cat blinked at his lover, then frowned when he pieced together the same thing Creed had.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven told them about this place? Does that mean they know what the mansions used to function as? Most importantly, did they see me use my Tao just now?</em>
</p>
<p>Train sat up and pushed Aliane off him, ready to voice his concerns to Sven who was helping Nica pick up a box, the woman smiling warmly at the sweeper who blushed slightly at the small contact their hands made. Just as Train was about to open his mouth, Eve walked up behind the two of them, waiting for Aliane to walk away and fight with Kyoko before she spoke.</p>
<p>The bio-girl watched as Creed helped Train stand up. "We told them this place was owned by Creed's grandfather who recently passed away and we're helping you pack up. That's also how we were able to describe your extended absence." Seeing the worried look on Train's face, Eve rolled her eyes. "And I'm positive they didn't see you use your Tao just now. Calm down. We know you want to protect them from that part of our lives."</p>
<p>They both sighed in relief and nodded at the girl. Sephiria didn't want them to know about their Tao, the Apostles, or Chronos because she didn't trust them, but they did it purely out of care for their friends. They knew if they entered the world of the Apostles, that meant they would also enter the war with Chronos which is something they would do anything to keep from happening. The last thing any of them wanted was for innocent people to enter a bloody war.</p>
<p>Creed brushed Train off and straightened out his shirt, really just using it as an excuse to touch his love as he spoke to Eve. "Did you also tell th-"</p>
<p>"-Yes, I told them you were back together. Kyoko and Aliane weren't happy about it, but I told them to accept it and move on. Really, Creed, do you want me to just get a mega phone so you can announce it to the world?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at Eve's joke, then put out an expectant hand towards her. "I mean… I know you can make one with your Nanomachines, so…"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. "Not in front of the others."</p>
<p>Creed smiled merrily at her, then turned back to his beloved so he could rest his forehead against Train's for a second longer, wanting to enjoy the way his lover's eyes gazed fondly into his own before they went back to the tasks at hand. "That's a good cover story, Eve. Thank you."</p>
<p>"I don't think that was a good idea…"</p>
<p>The three of them turned to see Lin holding a box, walking towards them so he could whisper as he watched their new friends uneasily. Seeing they were confused by his statement, he clarified. "Sephiria still doesn't trust them and this was a safe place. Now that they know where this place is, you have one less safe place."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the shorter man, then glanced at Nica who was brushing something out of a beet red Sven's hair. "You've spent more time with them… Do you really think they're Apostles?"</p>
<p>Lin watched as Aliane and Kyoko fought, but carried boxes out of the door nonetheless, then looked back at his Sweetness. "It's not for me to say, Train, and you know it. I just follow orders and Sephiria says we can't trust them."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he began to fill another box with canned foods, happy to see Sergey walk over to Aimee to help her carry boxes to Anastasia's car, allowing them to speak freely. "We understand your orders, Lin. But I think Train was asking for <strong>your</strong> opinion. Not Sephiria's."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at Creed, then looked back at Train who was giving him a pleading look. Number X's heart lifted when his dark eyes locked with his sweet love's golden ones, wanting nothing more than to throw himself at the man he loved, but he restrained himself. Instead, he smiled warmly at Train. "If you trust them, Train, then I trust them. But, my orders are my orders and you know I need to inform Sephiria that they've been here now, right?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know… But, it comforts me to know you at least trust me enough not to scold me."</p>
<p>Lin's smile got warmer as he watched Train help his partner pack up a box. "I trust you more than anyone else in the world, Train. You know that…"</p>
<p>He made sure his words were quiet enough that neither Train nor Creed heard them since he didn't want to disturb the couple as they began another loving conversation. Lin sighed wistfully as he watched Train for a few more seconds, his heart breaking when he saw Creed playfully shove the cat, which earned the silver haired man a kiss on the cheek. Just as he felt a tear about to fall from his eye, he felt someone grab his elbow and pull him away.</p>
<p>Lin jumped a little as he tried to settle the box in his arms, then frowned at Rinslet who was dragging him across the room. "Give me a little bit of warning next time."</p>
<p>The thief rolled her eyes as she pulled Lin as far away from Train as possible, bringing him over to where she, Aimee, and Sergey were gathering boxes. "Is that my thanks for saving you from heartbreak?"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at her, then glanced over his shoulder and felt like weeping when he saw the look Train was giving Creed. He sighed and gave Rinslet a grateful smile. "Thanks…"</p>
<p>She winked at him, then let go of his arm since she knew he would willingly follow her.</p>
<p>Eve waited for them to walk away, then turned to Creed again, trying to catch his attention so she could speak with him alone for a second. It was a difficult task to accomplish since the swordsman had said something to Train that earned him a kiss, dazing her silver friend for a moment.</p>
<p>The bio-girl rolled her eyes and pinched Creed's shoulder, making him turn to give her a harsh look. When he saw her gesturing for him to follow, he sigh and kissed Train on the cheek, then stood to walk after his young friend.</p>
<p>As soon as they were far enough away from the others, Eve reached into a bag she was carrying which Creed only just now noticed. He wasn't surprised since he was too preoccupied with his beloved to fully take in his surroundings. That happened all the time when Train was around and he didn't sense an imminent danger.</p>
<p>"Are those Train's birthday presents?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded, not surprised that Creed was able to remember what it was since it had to do with Train. "Yes. And I didn't want to give you them in front of him. Do you want me to put them somewhere?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. I'll take them. This is our last night in the mansion, so I'm going to give him the ukulele tonight."</p>
<p>Eve nodded and handed the bag over, watching as her friend stored them in a cabinet. She frowned. "Do you need me to remind you about it later tonight?"</p>
<p>Creed froze, realizing Eve was trying to be kind about what she said, but her words stung nonetheless. "Yes, please. Around six? I'll set a reminder in my phone as well."</p>
<p>Eve nodded and did the same with her phone, then locked it as she put it back in her pocket. "How are you feeling otherwise?"</p>
<p>Creed shut the cabinets and looked over his shoulder to make sure Train wasn't looking at him. He smiled as he watched his beloved open another dehydrated ice cream bar. "Wonderful…"</p>
<p>Eve heard the loving tone in Creed's voice and smiled. "Good."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes as Aliane jumped onto Train's back, Kyoko screaming at the teen as she tried to pry the oboe player off the cat. "Where's Kenneth? Isn't he not allowed to be alone?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded as she watched Train yell at the both of them to leave him alone. "He's napping at the hideout. And you know how long he naps for."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and sighed beautifully as Train pouted and ate his dehydrated ice cream bar, trying to ignore the teens arguing over him. "Yes, but is that wise? What if he wakes up and wanders off?"</p>
<p>Eve smiled proudly. "I covered that by putting a lock on the outside of his door and window. He can't get out and there's nothing in the room he can use to hurt himself."</p>
<p>Creed unwillingly pried his eyes away from the adorable scene of Train sulking over a box of food he was trying to pack and smiled at Eve. "You're such a clever girl."</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders as she walked away from Creed. "I know."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her confident answer, shocked to hear the girl say something so assuredly about herself. As she walked away, he was able to see what Train was talking about her getting taller. It became more clear how much older she was getting as she scolded her students, making both the girls lower their heads as they walked away from Train. The cat smiled cheekily at Eve, thanking the 'Little' Princess as she rolled her eyes and chided him for eating the food instead of packing it. Creed giggled at the similarities he shared with the girl, sighing as he watched her help Train organize the food.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's as tall as Kyoko and Aliane are, but what's more astounding is her maturing personality. A year ago, I don't think I'd expect her to speak so confidently of her own abilities. But now, she seems to be able to find pride in even the smallest things she does.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled at the girl as she tucked some of her golden hair behind her ear, ashamed that he had forgotten the conversation he had with Eve and praying he wouldn't forget that moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Train says we're lucky it wasn't worse, but… if I forget watching her grow up, I won't be able to forgive myself.</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed and walked back towards his friends to continue helping them pack.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train was laying in the rose garden waiting for Creed and decided to pass the time by staring up at the evening sky. He had his hands resting behind his head, ankles crossed as his eyes scanned the coral heavens for any clouds that might have taken the shape of something he could recognize. It didn't matter what it was, as long as he could put a name to it. He was wearing black pants and a button up shirt that he left open so he could feel the setting sun warm his chest and the sultry wind brush against his slightly tanned skin. He also knew Creed wouldn't mind the view when he got there and he enjoyed teasing the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though he knows he can have me pretty much any time he wants, it's fun watching him sweat.</em>
</p>
<p>Train laughed at himself. He wasn't sure why his lover had asked him to wait specifically at that spot, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his birthday. Creed hadn't let go of the fact that he didn't get to shower Train with the gifts he so meticulously picked out and the cat had known his partner long enough to know when he was planning something for the evening. Train continued to tell him to let it go because the best gift he could have gotten was being with Creed again. But, no matter how happy that sentiment made the silver man, he claimed he still needed the golden man to know how much he was loved.</p>
<p>
  <em>After everything we've been through since the day we left Chronos any reasonable person would know his feelings for me. Scratch that, from the day that we met he's been doing nothing but showing me time and time again how much he loves me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at the thought. When they were partners in Chronos and even for a while when they ran the Apostles, he didn't care much for Creed and the man's loving gestures only annoyed and confused him. Now, he found himself craving whatever attention he could get from his lover, and Creed was more than willing to give him anything he wanted. Creed stated over and over again that if he could give Train the sun, stars, and moon, he would.</p>
<p><em>I know he found out he </em><em><strong>could</strong></em> <em>name a star after me, but he said that was too high school romance and no stars were 'worthy of my name'. And now I think he's looking into naming a planet after me. But, I'm pretty sure you need to discover the planet in order to name it.</em></p>
<p>Train smirked at the idea of Creed using a telescope to search the skies for a new planet and he didn't doubt that's what the man would be doing every night if he had the means. The cat even began to contemplate the idea of buying his lover a telescope or at least find a place where he could have access to it mostly so Creed would stop obsessing over finding something in the universe that he deemed worthy enough for Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>It would also just be amusing to watch. And maybe even fun for us both to gaze at the stars together. It's one of our favorite pastimes.</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt his heart lift at the idea and decided to put a pin in it for later. For now, he decided to watch the run slowly set over the horizon. Their friends had left hours ago and taken various boxes to different locations. Anastasia, Sergey, and Aimee brought clothes and food to the foster care organization the old woman adopted Aimee at and Sergey went with them to help carry boxes. Rinslet, Jenos, and Lin went to several homeless shelters to disperse more food and clothes to those in need. Nica went through and collected whatever clothes she felt her family could use, then the rest of their sweeper friends split up to various locations to donate whatever they didn't take. They had been packing up and working on that specific mansion for several days which meant that it was not completely empty.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which also means tonight is our last night. That's probably why Creed wanted to try and set up this romantic scene. Even though he didn't really have to set it up. All he had to do was tell me to wait at this spot during the most ideal time of the day and nature did the rest.</em>
</p>
<p>As Train watched the sun slowly set, he knew his lover had accomplished the task of setting a corny, yet maudlin scene. The spot Creed told him to wait was at the top of the hill of the garden, giving him a perfect view of the sunset. The time of day positioned the sun so it was half above and below the horizon, giving the sky an orange-red tint. The listless clouds had spread out perfectly through the air, although Train knew the sunset and time of day didn't have anything to do with that. That was just luck. The roses danced casually in the slight breeze, a few petals falling off and floating adroitly through the zephyr, occasionally brushing against Train's face and body in a whimsical manner. In the distance, Train could ever see the moon peak out from behind the setting sun, letting him know the day had some to its end.</p>
<p>
  <em>And so has our time alone… Although, I guess there are three other mansions we need to clear out. I know we can't return to the first one, but maybe we can extend our time alone together by staying at the other mansions.</em>
</p>
<p>Train decided to bring that up with Creed the next chance he got. As much as he missed his sweeper friends, spending all that time alone with his partner turned into the most amazing seven weeks of his life. After being apart from him for so long, they both agreed that they had a lot of lost time to make up for.</p>
<p>
  <em>Spending time at the other mansions will not only give us more time together, but more time to find a place of our own. Then we don't have to worry about going back to that crowded house.</em>
</p>
<p>His ears perked when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Train tilted his head back so he could see Creed standing behind him, smiling brightly when he saw his lover gazing adoringly down at him. From the position he was in, he could only see Creed's face since the swordsman was bending slightly to get a better view of Train. The way he was positioned allowed the sun's rays to lighten up his already light skin, his blue eyes shimmering slightly in the orange sky, making Train's heart skip a beat. His silver hair almost looked white from the position of the sun and sky, yet somehow the new shade made Creed look younger. However, Train thought that may have been from the sweet, innocent smile his partner was giving him.</p>
<p>
  <em>All those years at Chronos and all that time during the Apostles... how did I never see how handsome he is?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smirked when he realized his beloved was memorizing his face the same way he had done for Train's every chance he could. "Enjoying the view?"</p>
<p>Train blushed, aware Creed wasn't talking about the sun, sky, or roses and chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah. You picked the perfect time of day to sit up here."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and stood up straight, hands behind his back to hide something from Train. "You know you don't have to be embarrassed about finding me attractive, right? Nor do you have to worry about me catching you enjoying how I look. It only proves how much you love me and it makes me happier than you know."</p>
<p>Train smiled lovingly at Creed as he sat next to him. As soon as his lover was situated on the ground, Train leaned forward, placing his hand around the back of Creed's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Creed accepted the embrace immediately, his hands still behind his back to keep whatever he was holding still. That didn't stop the swordsman from welcoming his love's tongue into his mouth, twirling and swirling around Train's smooth muscle. When he felt Train's hand land on his thigh and caress him gently, Creed knew he was going to forget his primary reason for making his Kitten wait here if he allowed the kiss to continue.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Creed decided to regretfully break them apart, snuggling his face against Train's as he spoke. "You never fail to take my breath away…"</p>
<p>Train smiled and ran his index finger along Creed's face, shutting his eyes as he pressed the side of his head against his partner's. "Is that a problem?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head slightly, but not enough that he would push Train's hand away from his face. "Not as long as you promise to give me yours as well."</p>
<p>Train laughed quietly and rested his forehead against Creed's. "You have that and more." His golden eyes flicked to behind his Stallion, cocking an eyebrow at what Creed was holding. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and pulled away from his love, presenting Train with the ukulele he brought two months ago. "A birthday present."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and sat up straight so he could see Creed and the instrument better. "I told you to stop with the birthday gifts. I already have everything I want."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully. "And I told you as happy as hearing you say that makes me, I still need to convey how much I love you. Besides, I already bought it and I don't feel like using up any time I have with you to return it." Seeing Train frowned slightly at him, Creed rolled his eyes and pinched his Kitten's cheek. "Just accept my love, will you?"</p>
<p>Train deepened his frown, but did not push his partner's hand away. "Fine, whatever. That doesn't answer my question though. What is that?"</p>
<p>Creed pulled his hand away from Train's face and placed the instrument on his lap. "What does it look like?"</p>
<p>Train scrutinized the instrument. "Well, it looks like a little guitar, which probably means it's a ukulele."</p>
<p>Creed smirked and poked Train's nose. "Bingo."</p>
<p>Train playfully tried to bite Creed's finger, then eyed the ukulele again. "You know I don't know how to play that, right?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulder and began tuning the instrument. "I know. But look at the design. How could I resist something that so obviously needed to be with us?"</p>
<p>Train took that moment to really scan the instrument and knew immediately what Creed meant, then chuckled. "Guess that makes sense…"</p>
<p>Creed turned to Train as he tuned the last string. "Besides that, I can teach you."</p>
<p>Trainl rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "If I can teach you the piano, I can teach you the ukulele. It's far easier. A child could learn it."</p>
<p>Train pouted at his lover. "Are you saying my intelligence equals that of a child?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then tickled Train's side slightly, smiling adoringly at the cute noise his beloved made. "If you listened to what else I said, you'd know I also complimented you by teaching you the piano."</p>
<p>Train pushed Creed's hand away before it could tickle him again and glared slightly at him. "That didn't sound like a compliment to me. That sounded like a statement. Besides that, <strong>you</strong> were the teacher which means <strong>you</strong> did all the work. Which also means the compliment was aimed at <strong>you</strong>. I'm sure if it was anyone else teaching me, I wouldn't have learned a thing."</p>
<p>Creed's smile turned even more adoring at his love's words. "Keep talking like that and my heart is going to explode."</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily and leaned back on his hands. "It's true. You are a great teacher. I'm sure you'll do Anastasia proud."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and strummed quietly at the ukulele. "I don't plan on teaching. I plan on running the business and keeping the current teachers on staff."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know for sure what will happen. You may end up following in your teacher's footsteps and taking in strays who need music to help them get through life. If anyone knows the power of music, it's you."</p>
<p>Creed laughed quietly and moved himself closer to Train. "You're too sweet, Kitten."</p>
<p>Train watched in confusion as his partner positioned himself so he was behind him, the silver man pulling the cat between his legs and pressing his back against his chest. Before Train could question what he was doing, Creed put Train's hands on the ukulele, left one of the neck of the instrument and right one against the body. Creed gently placed his hands on Train's forearms, helping his cat position himself so he was holding the ukulele correctly.</p>
<p>"You ready?" Creed said as he rested his chin against Train's shoulder.</p>
<p>Train gave his lover a strange look. "Ready for what?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "For your first lesson."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Right now?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, right now. What better time for it?"</p>
<p>Train deepened his frown. "I just thought you'd want to spend our last night together doing something other than teaching me how to play an instrument."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "There's plenty of time for other activities. Besides, what's more romantic than performing music in the setting sun surrounded by roses in the arms of the person you love?"</p>
<p>Train felt his whole body get hot, unable to fight with that logic. He nodded his head and strummed a loud, crude, non-existent chord. "Alright, what do I do?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and positioned Train's fingers on the frets. "The song I want to teach you has nine chords in it, but we'll stick with whatever you can remember. The first chord is C which is very easy. Just put your third finger here."</p>
<p>Train nodded as Creed's hands positioned his fingers, then looked at his lover for approval. Seeing Creed nod, Train asked a question. "Do I strum now?"</p>
<p>Creed checked his love's fingers and seeing that they were not touching any incorrect strings or frets, he nodded. "Go ahead."</p>
<p>Train did as he was told, but a little too roughly making the chord sound horrific. The cat frowned at Creed's giggle and gave him a stubborn look. "Why did that sound so terrible?"</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's cheek lightly. "Because you did it too hard."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell me that could happen…"</p>
<p>Creed's laughter did not stop as he rested his right hand on top of Train's. "Use your middle finger and gently caress the strings, like this."</p>
<p>Train watched his partner's fingers, then nodded and mimicked the man. Seeing Creed's approving smile, Train smirked and leaned back into him. "What's the next one?"</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train again, then moved his love's fingers to a different position. "F. First finger here, second finger here, then strum the same way."</p>
<p>Train did as he was told again, then again and again for the next four chords. When he got to the fifth one, Creed made him stop and repeat those same five chords over and over again, until his fingers felt more comfortable switching. He was still moving slow, but with Creed's fingers guiding him, he was able to get the hang of it. As he spent more time getting used to switching, Train slowly relied less on Creed's help and was able to do most of it by himself.</p>
<p>However, when Creed taught him the sixth chord, Train growled a little in frustration. "Why do these two fingers have to be so close together?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed loudly. "Because that's how the chord works, Train."</p>
<p>Train growled at the instrument as if it had done something wrong. "Well, I don't like it. It feels awkward."</p>
<p>Creed snuggled his face into Train's neck. "It'll get easier the more you practice. Honestly, with the chords you already know, you should be a rockstar at the ukulele."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow, practicing the new chord over and over again until it didn't feel as weird. "Then why are you teaching me so many?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and lifted his head. "I told you, because the song I want to play with you requires these chords. Just learn what you can and I'll do the rest."</p>
<p>Train nodded, then stopped as a thought occurred to him. He wanted to make sure he said his words as kindly as possible so as not to hurt his lover's feelings. "How… How did you memorize all these chords? Did you know how to play the ukulele before?"</p>
<p>Creed froze a little, then relaxed when he felt Train kiss his cheek. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist, pulling him in for a tighter hug. "I taught it to myself before the fight with the Apostles. However, other than memories that involve you, music doesn't seem to be something I can forget."</p>
<p>Train smiled and kissed Creed again, then turned back to the ukulele he was holding. "In that case, what's the next chord?"</p>
<p>Creed returned his love's smile and nodded, teaching him the last two chords. He made Train switch between those ones a few times until he was comfortable, but had a feeling that wouldn't happen since they were harder chords to play. After a few minutes, he made him go back to the first one, then through all nine of them in the correct order until he felt like Train was ready enough to perform. He didn't expect his Kitten to get it perfectly, but since he already knew the song they were about to play by heart, he knew it wasn't necessary. Just like when he taught Train the piano, Creed planned on taking the lead.</p>
<p>"Alright, I think we're ready to perform. Do you mind if I sing?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his partner. "You're going to do what now?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "Sing. You've heard me sing before. Why is it so surprising? Do you not like my voice?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head wildly. "No. Your voice is incredible. That's not the problem. <strong>I'm</strong> not a good singer." He paused and looked at Creed wearily. "Do <strong>I </strong>have to sing?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and kissed Train lightly on the lips. "No. You won't know the words anyway. Just follow my lead."</p>
<p>Train smirked and looked back down at the instrument in his hands. "I always do."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully, then helped Train position his fingers correctly for the first chord. They strummed the first chord a few times for the introduction to the song, then when they played the next one, Creed began singing.</p>
<p>"Wise men say</p>
<p>Only fools rush in…"</p>
<p>Train smirked, beginning to recognize the song right away and couldn't help but laugh at the corniness of it. Creed felt his love smile and heard his chuckle, smiling warmly at his cat enjoying the moment, even if it was cheesy. He continued helping Train strum and move his fingers in time with his words.</p>
<p>"But I can't help falling in love with you…"</p>
<p>Creed's voice was a little quiet for that part of the song, helping Train move his fingers back and forth on the strings, making sure his fingers stayed in the correct location as he whispered the words to the song in his ear. Train felt goosebumps go down his body, smiling fondly as he watched his lover's hands guide him through the song.</p>
<p>"Shall I stay?</p>
<p>Would it be a sin</p>
<p>If I can't help falling in love with you?"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart skip several beats at those words, especially because Creed had pressed his lips against his cheek, allowing the cat to feel his breath and his skin brush beautifully against him. His smile grew even more, noticing his hands were able to move more freely on the instrument. He wasn't sure if Creed was taking more control or it was getting easier to play, but no matter what, he knew the man holding him was distracting him enough that he didn't feel like he needed to concentrate on what he was doing as much anymore.</p>
<p>"Like a river flows</p>
<p>Surely to the sea</p>
<p>Darling, so it goes</p>
<p>Some things are meant to be…"</p>
<p>The next part of the song only required him to play the chords once, which allowed Creed to quickly grab his head and turn it towards him, making Train's eyes lock with his own. Since that part of the song was easier, Train was able to fully focus on the passionate look Creed was giving him, the silver man's smile wide and adoring, his eyes shining with nothing but love and devotion for the cat as he nuzzled his face against the gunman's. Train returned Creed's quick kiss, then turned his head back to the instrument for the next part of the song.</p>
<p>"Take my hand</p>
<p>Take my whole life too</p>
<p>For I can't help falling in love with you…"</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed's hand took his gently, squeezing it slightly as it continued guiding him through the song. His soul was more at peace than it had ever been, yet somehow his heart still managed to race so fast he was sure Creed could feel it beating through his back. His entire body was ablaze with a pleasant, earnest warmth. It was a feeling he had come used to feeling when he was around Creed, but right now it was stronger than ever. He didn't know if it was the setting sun, the roses surrounding them, the way Creed held him, the way his voice rang melodically in his ears, how his breath felt against his skin, or the music they were performing together, but something in that moment made Train feel like he had become even more complete. He felt more fulfilled than he ever had in his life.</p>
<p>"Like a river flows</p>
<p>Surely to the sea</p>
<p>Darling, so it goes</p>
<p>Some things are meant to be…"</p>
<p>The song repeated, but now it was slower. They strummed once for each chord and now Train was able to predict it, so he was ready when Creed tried to turn his head. Instead of waiting, Train turned his own head and kissed Creed deeply, stopping him from singing for just a second as their lips met. As soon as he pulled away, Creed continued singing, his voice laughing slightly as they finished the song together.</p>
<p>"Take my hand</p>
<p>Take my whole life too</p>
<p>For I can't help falling in love with you…"</p>
<p>Creed slowed their playing down, stopping the music for a moment as he prepared them for the end of the song. He rested his head against Train's, smiling wonderfully as he squeezed his beloved in his arms, taking that moment of the song to memorize how his cat felt in his arms, as if he was never going to feel him again. Creed kissed Train's neck and shoulder gently, relishing the goosebumps that blessed his Kitten's perfect skin, then pulled back and adjusted Train's hands on the instrument again, singing the last word of the song to the man he loved more than anyone else in the world.</p>
<p>"For I can't help falling in love with you…"</p>
<p>Creed milked the last few words for all they were worth, holding out each chord with a new strum he hadn't taught Train as he whispered the words into the cat's ear. Train pressed the side of his face against Creed's lips, earning him a kiss on the ear as the silver man held on to the word love, then finished the moment with a sigh and a smile.</p>
<p>They sat there for a moment, the sun almost completely replaced by the moon, enjoying the way their bodies fit perfectly together. After a few minutes, Train spoke with a quiet voice. "That was so corny…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and moved the ukulele to the side so he could hold Train more comfortably. "Is that a bad thing?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head and settled himself into Creed's arms. "No. And I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from you at this point."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed Train's neck. "That's right…"</p>
<p>Train tilted his head so Creed had a little more room to work and as soon as his partner's kisses became more lascivious, he slipped his hand to the back of the silver man's neck and pulled him closer. Creed took that as the signal to keep going and did as his beloved requested. He licked and nibbled up and down Train's neck, then down to his shoulder and repeated his motions there. When he heard his Kitten moan, he slipped his hands under Train's pants and boxers, outlining his lover's shaft delicately as his lips continued sucking at his skin.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train whispered as he leaned his head back into his partner, spreading his legs so Creed had more room to work. "I love you, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart burst into flames when he heard Train say those words and wrapped his fingers around his cat's member. "And I love you, Train. Ti amo più di quanto tu possa mai sapere…" (1)</p>
<p>Train gasped and let out a silent cry of pleasure as Creed moved his hand back and forth, his hips moving up and down in sync with his lover's as he spoke. "Lo so, perché è quanto ti amo in cambio." (2)</p>
<p>Creed smiled and nibbled at Train's earlobe as his other hand undid his beloved's pants, slipping them along with his boxers down enough that his partner's ass was exposed. Creed had more intended for their time in the garden, so he came prepared and pulled his hand away quickly so he could take a bottle out from his shirt pocket and properly grease himself up. While he did that, Train removed his pants and boxers completely, tossing them to the side as he reached behind himself to search for Creed's member which was still hidden in his pants.</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as Train moaned with want and kissed his neck eagerly. "Give me a minute, Kitten."</p>
<p>Train made an annoyed sound, then moaned as Creed sucked at his skin, forgetting what he was upset about just seconds ago as the silver man worked magic on his neck and shaft. Knowing Train didn't need his fingers to prepare him for love making anymore, Creed slipped his own pants down, skillfully kicking them along with his boxers off and to the side. That motion allowed his cock freedom from its confines which Train took advantage of immediately as he lifted himself up onto Creed's lap.</p>
<p>They let out a loud moan and gasp together as Train lowered himself onto Creed's penis, the silver man entering him slowly so they could enjoy the way they felt becoming one with each other. Once Train was all the way in, the Black Cat relaxed his back into Creed, adjusting himself slightly until he found that sweet spot deep inside him. Creed allowed Train to move himself around, his fingers gripping tightly at his beloved's chest and stomach, his head resting against the back of the gunman's as he lost himself in the way Train's entrance squeezed and moved against him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Train…" Creed whispered, biting his love's shoulder as the golden man moved back and forth on top of him. "Non ci sono parole per descrivere quanto ti senti fantastico…"</p>
<p>Train moaned as he adjusted himself, gasping loudly when he finally found the spot inside his body. Creed felt Train's ass clench up around him and he gasped with his love, thrusting his hips up inadvertently at the feeling as he squeezed Train's body tighter in his arms. Train grasped at Creed's knees when he thrust up, arching his back slightly as his partner hit his sweet spot with a loving force he had become captivated by over the last seven weeks. Creed moved his hips up again and again into his Kitten, moving slow so they could enjoy their moment with one another.</p>
<p>Train cried out breathlessly with each one of Creed's thrusts, his eyes glazed over as he watched the sun turn into the moon, the roses curving down the hills disappearing in the night sky as the man behind him made sweet, gentle love to him. Train arched his back again when Creed's cock pressed firmly against his prostate, making the cat see more than just the stars slowly forming in the sky. Fireworks began to explode underneath his skin and he sparked his body with electricity so Creed could feel the same pleasurable brusts that he felt. When he heard Creed gasp and cry out his name, Train tightened his ass even more, his body flickering with a blue hue that matched the twinkling of the stars above them.</p>
<p>"Creed…!" Train cried out as Creed moved a little fast, his motions still gentle, yet somehow powerful as he continued pulling in and out of him. "Oh, Creed…!"</p>
<p>Creed thrust up a few more times, reveling in the way his cat tightened around him, the way the dark sky, bright moon, and shimmering stars framed Train's body. Every time his beloved twitched and flinched, every time he called out his name, Creed moved even faster, holding Train securely in his arms as he thrust his shaft in and out of the man he loved. The warm breeze brushed against his face causing his silver locks to block the beautiful view of his Kitten thrashing lightly on his lap. Creed groaned in frustration and tucked his hair behind his ear. He continued thrusting in and out of Train, the heat in his groin growing as he knew he was almost ready to climax.</p>
<p>Before he did that, he wanted to make sure Train was properly enjoying himself. Creed gently pushed Train forward so his beloved's chest was pressed against the ground, the cat's arms sliding out in front of him as the silver man leaned over him. From the new position, Creed was able to get a better view of the moon, noticing for a second how large and vivid it was before he turned his eyes down to Train. The Black Cat was clawing at the roses beneath him eagerly as Creed thrust himself deeper into the cat, his cock hitting the golden man's pleasurable spot a bit more forcefully. Creed smirked and pulled himself in and out of Train again, making sure to never miss his mark.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed moaned as the heat grew and grew, watching as his love trembled sensually underneath of him. "Train… Train… Train…!"</p>
<p>As Creed said his name over and over again, Train cried out loudly and shut his eyes, the stars still visible behind his eyelids which confirmed that the stars he had been seeing were not the ones in the night sky. He screamed again as Creed poked and prodded at his prostate, picking up speed and power as he allowed his body to slide against the flowers and grass, not caring how dirty he might get.</p>
<p>"Oh… God!" Train cried out again, the heat growing and growing with each thrust Creed made. "Oh, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed heard the level of love and lust in Train's voice and moved his body closer to his cat. He began kissing the back of Train's neck and slid his hand against the one that the gunman used to cling to the roses. Creed tangled his fingers around Train's as he continued thrusting in and out of him, knowing they were going to cum soon and wanting to feel as close to the golden man as he could.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed moaned into his love's neck, his cock ready to explode as he moved even faster into Train. "Oh, my Kitten…"</p>
<p>Train gasped, moaned, and cried, feeling a bit of pre-cum leave his penis as he squeezed his lover's hand tightly. He moved his face so his lips were pressed against Creed's fingers, biting them slightly as he cried out again and again. Every thrust Creed made into him was better than the last and the heat inside of him was begging for release. Train held on a bit longer, not wanting the night to end just yet, but knowing he wouldn't be able to keep in the love he felt for the man inside him for much longer.</p>
<p>"Creed!" Train cried again, pressing his face harshly against the silver man's fingers. "Oh, God! Faster, my Stallion!"</p>
<p>Creed followed Train's directions and moved faster. He bit down harshly on Train's neck, his lower body about to burst as Train's ass clenched even tighter around him. "Ti amo, Train…" (4)</p>
<p>Train screamed again and again, the fire in his abdomen ready to come out, but he was able to keep it inside to return Creed's words. "Ti amo, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed pressed his forehead against the back of Train's head, leaning on the ground with the hand that was holding his love's fingers tightly, panting wildly as he thrust in and out of him over and over again. His other hand was wrapped around his cat's waist, holding Train as tight to his body as he could as he continued making sweet love to his beloved. Train squeezed Creed's fingers and felt the heat boil over, the cum dripping out of him slowly as he tried to hold on a little longer. However, as Creed picked up the speed and the strength of his thrusts, each one hitting their mark dead on, the fire in his groin became too savage to control. Train threw his head back and screamed Creed's name wildly into the air, his cock releasing its semen, staining the beautiful flowers beneath them. Creed felt Train's ass clench around him which evoked the cum out of him, calling out his love's name in response as he released his seed into the golden man.</p>
<p>Once Creed was emptied of his essence, he fell against Train who was laying flat on the ground. They stay like that for several minutes trying to catch their breath from the intense love making they just experienced. Every breath Train took in was filled with the sweet scent of roses mixed with the warm night air and Creed's nostrils were continuously welcomed with the luscious aroma of his exquisite Kitten.</p>
<p>Creed refused to remove himself from Train as he kissed the back of his neck over and over again. "Was <strong>that </strong>corny?"</p>
<p>Train laughed and kissed Creed's fingers that were still wrapped around his. "No. That was amazing…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Train's neck. "I know I keep saying this, but… I love you, Train."</p>
<p>Train smiled and shut his eyes, his body exhausted from the sex and ready to fall asleep with the man inside of him. "I love you too, Creed. And I'll never get tired of hearing it or saying it."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and wrapped his arms around Train and rolled them so they were both on their sides but making sure he was still inside the man he loved. He was determined to stay one with Train until his body no longer allowed him to keep that position. Creed kissed Train's neck again and again and squeezed him tightly in his arms as he fell asleep. The weather and the company was too perfect to even think about leaving their surreal location. Instead, they settled into one another arms, allowing the harmonious, soothing sounds of each other and the nightlife to lull them both to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train spun around in Anastasia's desk chair for the hundredth time as the old woman read through a pile of sheet music quietly on a couch nearby. Amiee sat next to her, a stack of books between the two, courtesy of Eve. Based on how many were, Train had a feeling the bio-girl must have given Aimee a few of the books Creed left behind as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wonder if Creed knows that.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders, realizing his partner would have offered to give them to the girl anyway. He loved sharing his books with others, especially if they were young and eager to learn. Train couldn't help but smile at that thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed says he won't make a good teacher, but I actually think he would. He loves knowledge and is more than eager to share that knowledge with others. Based on how quickly he was able to teach me piano and ukulele, I don't know why he doubts himself. If he can teach me, he can teach anyone.</em>
</p>
<p>The smile on his face got wider as he thought of the memory, continuing to spin around in the chair as he allowed his thoughts to wander to his lover. Every time he spun around towards Anastasia and Amiee, he kept his eyes on the old woman, making sure his head stayed steady as he studied her frail figure.</p>
<p>
  <em>She hasn't been looking good… Should I ask her how she's feeling? I'm sure she won't give me a direct answer.</em>
</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth to speak, continuing his spinning as he did so, but fell out of his chair as Anastasia threw a thick book in his direction. She glared at the area the cat had fallen behind her desk and spoke in an annoyed tone. "Would you stop spinning like a child?! You're making me dizzy!"</p>
<p>Train sat up quickly behind the desk, rubbing his head that hit the floor rather roughly, noticing Aimee didn't seem to care that one of her books had been thrown. "No one said you had to watch me doing it!"</p>
<p>Anastasia narrowed her eyes at him. "I can see you doing it out of the corner of my eyes."</p>
<p>Train pouted at her as he rested his chin on the desk. "I'm just so BORED! Don't you have anything to do around here other than playing music or reading?"</p>
<p>Anastasia sighed and set her sheet music down. "What do I look like? You're mother?"</p>
<p>Train smirked at her from behind the desk. "No. She was a <strong>lot</strong> taller."</p>
<p>He yelped again as Anastasia launched another book at him, ducking behind the desk and watching as it crashed against the wall behind him. Train looked back over the desk, seeing the old woman smiling proudly as she went back to her pile of papers and directed his question at the girl sitting next to the old woman. "How many books do you have?!"</p>
<p>Anastasia's smile changed to a smirk as he answered on behalf of her daughter. "I think the better question is how many more books am I willing to throw at you. And the answer to that is: As many as Aimee allows me."</p>
<p>Tran frowned as she patted the pile next to her, noting how Aimee glanced at her mother, then at the cat, then at the pile of books, and shrugged her shoulders as if she still didn't care.</p>
<p>Train's frown changed to a cheeky smile. "I'm just happy to see in your old age you're still able to throw something that heav-"</p>
<p>His sentence was cut off as he had yet another book launched at him, one that was bigger than the first two as it nearly put a hole in the wall behind them. Train blinked at the spot, then looked over at her again. "Are you really prepared to destroy your office just to hit me?"</p>
<p>Anastasia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."</p>
<p>Train frowned again. "Creed won't like it if you hurt me."</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed loudly. "On the contrary! I actually think I'm the <strong>only</strong> one that can hurt you without him getting angry! As much as he loves you, he's too scared of me to ever truly be angry with me."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at the true statement, then smiled. "I think scared is the wrong word. He admires you too much."</p>
<p>Anstasia brushed his words aside and sighed. "What time did Creed say he was going to meet you?"</p>
<p>Train glanced at the clock on the wall. "He wasn't specific. He just said around lunch time. But he made me swear I'd be here just before noon. He said I needed to be here early for the surprise."</p>
<p>Anastasia cocked an eyebrow at the cat. "That's not like Creed to be so vague."</p>
<p>Train sighed and nodded in agreement as he sat back in the spinny chair. "That's what I said to him, but he said he had his reasons and couldn't necessarily predict when he'd be here since part of the surprise could be running late."</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned. "Is this more belated birthday crap?"</p>
<p>Train nodded as he spun in the chair again, but slowly now so as not to anger the woman again. "I think so. I keep telling him to stop, but he refuses."</p>
<p>The woman sighed and glanced at the clock. "Why did he want you to meet <strong>here</strong>? Why not at the sweeper hideout? Or even that hotel you've been staying at?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. I don't usually question what he does since there's usually a good reason for it and he's never let me down."</p>
<p>Anastasia smirked at Train's loving smile, then went back to marking her students' sheet music. "Have you found a place to live by yourselves yet?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and shook his head. "No…"</p>
<p>He brought up the idea of staying at the other mansions instead of going back with their friends, but Creed pointed out they were extremely far away which would make it impossible for them to stay in contact with everyone else since cell phone coverage would be scarce. The one they were staying at was already an inconvenience, but if they stayed somewhere else, it'd be even more difficult to keep their sweeping missions with their friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train pouted. "What does the distance matter when I can just flash us wherever we need to go?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed smiled adoringly at his Kitten and pinched his cheek. "First of all, our cell phones might not even have a signal out there and we'd have a weak internet connection. Those locations were only set up as a worst case scenario. I didn't intend on using them unless absolutely necessary. And even if we </em><em><strong>did</strong></em> <em>have to use them, I didn't intend on staying there long. It's hard to live in those spots in the modern day. Especially if you have friends you want to stay in contact with."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed giggled at Train's childish puff and continued. "Second, need I remind you how terrible you are with getting us to the right location? We missed several sweeps because of your awful inner compass."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train growled and smacked his lover's hand away. "I'm getting better! And that last mission was </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>my fault! Sven gave </em><em><strong>terrible</strong></em> <em>directions."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed giggled and shrugged his shoulders. "Those aren't the only reasons, Train. I know you well enough to know that the other locations would drive you insane."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train cocked an eyebrow at his partner. "Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed sighed and leaned against his beloved, running his finger up and down Train's chest as he spoke. "Because they're in the middle of nowhere."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train frowned as he wrapped his arm around Creed's shoulder, pulling the man closer to him as he looked around the garden they still laid in, the sun beginning to rise as they pressed their bodies close to each other. "They're </em><em><strong>all</strong></em> <em>in the middle of nowhere…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed chuckled and kissed Train's shoulder. "Yes, but the other places can't be located on a map. While I know they're safe, I think you'd go insane with how quiet they are."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's frown deepened at his words. "I like quiet…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed rolled his eyes and tickled Train's side, laughing at the adorable yelp his love let out. "I know, but I also know with how secluded the other locations are, you'll start clawing at the walls within a week."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train blocked Creed's hand from tickling him again and rolled over so he could see the silver man better, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist so their bodies were still close. "We won't know unless we try."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed sighed, smiling warmly at his Kitten as he rested his forehead against Train's. "As much as I love how badly you want to be in a secluded location with me, I really </em>
  <em>
    <strong>am </strong>
  </em>
  <em>thinking of you when I tell you it won't work."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train made a frustrated sound at the thought of being confined in a small house with almost half a dozen other people. "Don't we have to empty those locations as well anyway? Wouldn't it be easier to stay there while we do that?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed rolled his eyes and began running his lips along Train's exposed collar bone. "We stayed at the other mansion too long. If we start the electricity on a new spot, especially somewhere as closed off as those locations are, it will start to raise alarms."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train moaned a little as Creed's tongue danced lightly against his skin. "I still don't understand why that's a problem now, but it wasn't when we were with the Apostles."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed sighed and nibbled a little at his love's skin. "Because we were bad guys back then."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train laughed. "Oh, right…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed could still hear the despondency in his beloved's voice and pulled away enough so he could see Train's face. "Just try me when I say we can't do it, okay?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train stared into Creed's eyes, then sighed and nodded, relaxing as the silver man's fingers moved up and down his arm. "Okay, fine. Guess Lin told Sephiria about Nica and the other's knowing about the mansions anyway and now she doesn't want us to stay at them anymore. And I </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>don't feel like having another argument with her. Especially when I know I'll lose since you're not on my side for once."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He felt Creed stiffened and realized his lover had forgotten that conversation happened. Train sighed sadly and lifted his partner's chin up so their eyes met. Once he saw Creed's blue orbs gazing longingly at him, Train smiled, caressed his chin with his thumb, and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss. He kept his lips where they were until Creed was fully relaxed again, then pulled away and ran his fingers through the silver man's hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train smiled, then shivered in delight as the swordsman's other hand slid up the back of his shirt and tickled his lower back. "Has there at least been any luck in the apartment search?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed sighed and leaned into Train's embrace as the cat pulled him closer, pressing their bodies so they were flushed against one another. "No. But if you really don't want to go back to the sweeper hideout, we can get a hotel room for a while."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train thought about that, then smiled as Creed kissed his jawline. "Okay. Let's do that. Nothing fancy, though."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed paused his kisses and blinked up at his love. "Really?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train nodded and ran his fingers through Creed's hair, his kisses traveling to the swordsman's neck. "Yeah. Are you saying you want to be stuck in a small house with five other people, two of which are teenage girls that do nothing but argue and molest me all day?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed didn't even need to think about it, but he smiled and sighed as Train's hand slid to his cheek and cupped it gently, the cat's lips never stopping their gentle magic against his neck. "No. I just don't know how I feel about spending our money on a hotel room when we're saving up for our own place…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train thought about that, then smiled as he kissed the spot just below Creed's chin. "How about this: We get a hotel room for two weeks, and if we still haven't found a place by then, we'll go back to the sweeper hideout. And we'll make sure it's something cheap so we don't spend too much money. Deal?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's heart lifted at the idea of Train wanting to work so hard to be alone with him. He wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of spending anything on something that wasn't a permanent residence for them, but he also knew he couldn't say no to Train.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed placed his hands on the back of Train's head, pulling the gunman closer to his neck to encourage the cat to kiss a little harder. "Deal."</em>
</p>
<p>That was three days ago and they were staying at a hotel not far from Sven and the others. It was small and cheap, but neither of them cares as long as they could be with each other. The first day there Train even found a way to the roof that didn't require them to jump from the outside. Since the weather had been so nice, he ended up spending more of his time up there with Creed. With how much time they spent outside, Train was beginning to wonder if they even needed a roof over their heads.</p>
<p>Anastasia watched the peaceful look on Train' face, knowing he was thinking about his life with his lover and smirked. "You're starting to act more like Creed."</p>
<p>Train jumped a little at her words, taking his feet off the desk as if he just remembered she was still in the room. "How so?"</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes. "Daydreaming about the man you love all day? Complaining just for the sake of complaining because he's not here to keep you company? I guarantee you if Creed was here, you wouldn't be nearly as bored and whiney as you are right now."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and spun the chair around again. "Creed would give me something more to do…"</p>
<p>Anastasia sighed. "Sorry I'm not a leaned muscled, silver haired beauty. Guess you'll just have to settle for a short brunette with wrinkled skin and flaccid flesh."</p>
<p>Train smirked as he stopped the chair, leaning his elbows on the table as he stared at her. "Aww, come on, Anastasia. I'm sure you were a heartbreaker in your days."</p>
<p>He yelped and spun the chair away from her as another book was thrown at him, except that time was from the girl sitting next to Anastasia. The one Aimee threw hit the back of the chair and Train turned back around to see the old woman's proud face as she patted her adopted daughter on the head.</p>
<p>She smirked at the cat's cheeky smile and spoke in a teasing tone. "Sorry to say, you wouldn't have been my type."</p>
<p>Train frowned at Aimee, then shrugged his shoulders and went back to his listless spinning. "If that's the case, I'm not sure how I would have gone on."</p>
<p>The woman laughed and looked back at her papers. "You would have managed once you met a certain piano player." A thought occurred to her and she voiced it to Train. "Why don't you practice that song Creed taught you?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "I did. I almost have it memorized with how much I've played it. And I can play both hands together now!"</p>
<p>Anastasia gave him a proud smile. "How wonderful. Why not learn a new one then?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as he spun the chair around again and again. "I don't know how to read music…"</p>
<p>The woman sighed. "Creed didn't teach you that?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head, but did not stop spinning. "Nope. He said I didn't really need to if I wasn't going to learn more than just the one song."</p>
<p>Anastasia frowned. "Do you <strong>want</strong> to learn more songs?"</p>
<p>The cat shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He gave me that ukulele so I feel like I should get better at that first since I can carry it around with me."</p>
<p>Anastasia blinked and then finally noticed the stringed instrument sitting on her desk. She made an angry noise and glared at the cat. "Are you telling me you had that sitting there the whole time and you didn't think to use that to occupy yourself?"</p>
<p>Train stopped his spinning and stared at the instrument, then at her. "Maybe…"</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and was about to throw another book at him, but stopped when he pulled up the ukulele to block it. The old woman narrowed her eyes at him and placed the book down. "Why did you bring it with you if you didn't intend to play it while you were waiting?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and fingered the instrument's case idly. "I don't know… I just sort of started bringing it with me everywhere…"</p>
<p>
  <em>It brings back good memories…</em>
</p>
<p>Train's thoughts wandered back to the night three days ago when Creed taught him a few chords and then made love to him in the garden. As many times as they had slept together, that one stuck out in his mind since Creed had gone so out of his way to create such a romantic scene. As much as he wanted his partner to stop showering him with late birthday presents, Train couldn't deny the one in his hands was by far his favorite.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, as of right now it is. He says today I'm receiving the last two and they'll be the best of all. Hopefully he's telling the truth and he'll be done after that.</em>
</p>
<p>Anastasia noticed Train was getting lost in his thoughts of Creed again and cleared her throat. Once she had the cat's attention back on her, she gestured towards the instrument. "Why don't you play us what you know?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, then at the instrument and blushed. "I'm not that good…"</p>
<p>The old woman rolled her eyes. "No one is at first. That's why you practice."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Creed is good at every instrument he plays the first time."</p>
<p>He yelped as he avoided another book, holding the ukulele protectively to his chest as he did so. Anastasia glowered at him as she spoke. "Don't compare yourself to that freak prodigy! He's the exception to the rule, not the rule itself! We both know Creed's a genius in many ways, so don't beat yourself up just because your lover is a perfect specimen of a musician."</p>
<p>Train's frown slowly turned into a smile as he nodded and took the instrument out of its case. Anastasia watched as he tuned it, blinking in surprise as he did it correctly. "Did Creed teach you how to tune it?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes. He even gave me this thing to help."</p>
<p>Anastasia looked at the tuner attached to the top of the ukulele and nodded. "That's used for a lot of string instruments since they need to be tuned constantly. After a while you, might not need it anymore."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Creed said that too, but I doubt it."</p>
<p>The old woman smiled at him. "You'd be surprised." Seeing he finished tuning it, but didn't start playing she sighed. "Well?"</p>
<p>Train blushed again. "Can you… look away or something? Like I said, I'm not very good…"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes and looked back down at her papers, gesturing with her hand for him to proceed. Since Aimee pretty much never paid attention to Train or anyone else for that matter, she didn't bother changing what she was doing. Once Train saw she wasn't looking at him, he strummed a few chords to warm up his fingers, then began playing the song Creed taught him. It was the only one he knew and since it was attached to something that had quickly become such a fond memory, Train played it every day since he got the instrument.</p>
<p>As he played, he went over the events of that night in his head, remembering the way Creed's lips felt against his own, the way his partner's arms and hands warmed his body in more ways than one, the way his Stallion smelled and tasted, and most of all the way Creed felt being inside him. He could hear the swordsman's voice singing the song in his ear, making Train smile serenely as he played the last few chords, his body burning with desire to see Creed again despite the fact he had only seen him a few hours ago.</p>
<p>When he finished, he heard Anastasia clapping and noticing Aimee's attention was on him for once, which made him blush again as he spun away from the pair. "Th-that's the only one I know…"</p>
<p>The old woman snickered. "Was that Elvis?" Seeing Train nod behind the chair, she tilted her head. "How long have you had it?"</p>
<p>Train plucked idly at the strings as he kept spinning the chair. "Three days…"</p>
<p>The woman blinked. "Wow. That was actually pretty good for only three days."</p>
<p>Train smiled a little. "I had a good teacher… Plus, it helps me relax, so I've been playing it a lot."</p>
<p>Anastasia nodded in understanding. "Music does that to people. And the ukulele is known to be a relaxing instrument. Did you know you can easily look up how to play more songs on the internet?"</p>
<p>Train stopped spinning and looked at her. "Really?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Really. Use that computer there and see for yourself."</p>
<p>Train set the instrument down and did as he was told, then frowned at the password entry option. "Password?"</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled. "My wife's name."</p>
<p>Train returned her smile and typed the name in, since he already knew what it was. Once it was unlocked, he opened a search engine, thought about what to type, and then hit enter. His eyes widened at the videos that popped up, overwhelmed by the amount of links he could click.</p>
<p>"Wow, there's so much!"</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes as she flipped through her pages. "You say that as if you've never been on the internet before."</p>
<p>Train stuck his tongue out at her, then began clicking on links, trying to find a song he might like. Once he found a few, he opened them up in new tabs, playing through them one by one until he found one he thought was easy and fitting for his feelings for Creed.</p>
<p>As he strummed through the chords of the new song, he sighed sadly. "Wish I could sing…"</p>
<p>Anastasia looked at him curiously, knowing he didn't mean to say that outloud, but not caring if she was about to embarrass him. "Why's that?"</p>
<p>Train's face turned beet red at his outspoken thoughts, then shook his head. "N-no reason…"</p>
<p>The old woman smiled, knowing the cat most likely wanted to perform a song for his lover the way Creed had performed songs for him many times befores.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's adorable how much he wants to make up for rejecting Creed so many times. I wish he'd realize Creed doesn't need any of that as long as he has him.</em>
</p>
<p>A knock at the door brought everyone's attention towards it, making Train pause the video he was watching and Anastasia set her papers down. "Come in."</p>
<p>They were surprised to see Nica enter the room, her face looking happy as always as she opened the door tentatively. "May I enter?"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "That's why come in means. What brings you here? Aliane doesn't have a lesson today."</p>
<p>Nica nodded her head as she stepped into the room, making sure the door was wide open as she smiled kindly at Aimee and Train. "I know. She left some books here yesterday and I wanted to ask you which room she was using so I could look."</p>
<p>The old woman smiled and gestured at Aimee. "Aimee can show you the room. Aimee, be a dear an-"</p>
<p>Her sentence was cut off when a flash of bright blue light appeared in front of her as Train dashed from behind the desk and caught a dagger that was aimed at her forehead. He had it pinched between his fingers, bleeding slightly from the clumsy reaction since he wasn't prepared for the sudden attack. Train swiped his hand to the side as another was thrown at Aimee's head, using the air around him to push it aside as he caught a third one in his other hand. The forth one was aimed at his chest, which managed to stop by controlling the air around it.</p>
<p>Anastasia and Aimee froze, staring up in shock at Train not only protecting them from almost being stabbed, but also at the fact that they were suddenly attacked by an invisible enemy. Train stayed where he was, looking behind Nica since she had clearly not been the one to throw the daggers, but noting her unusually calm nature at the encounter. He leaned to the side slightly, knowing the daggers had come from behind her and were specifically aimed at everyone <strong>except </strong>her.</p>
<p>Train flipped the daggers in his fingers, holding them tightly in his hand as he grabbed the floating one and aimed them forward. He didn't fight with daggers, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to. "Show yourself!"</p>
<p>Train blinked when the daggers disappeared from his hands. He immediately reached for Hades, but was shocked to see it wasn't there. He patted himself down to feel if maybe he had placed it somewhere else on his body, but upon seeing it was nowhere to be found, he felt his heart begin to race a little faster. Despite his powerful Tao, he was <strong>never</strong> without his precious gun and he felt a bit naked without it. His ears perked as he heard a giggle, feeling as though he recognized it and turned around to see Hades seemingly floating in the air on top of a tall bookshelf that was tucked away in the corner of the office. It spun around in a circle, as if someone was twirling it on their finger.</p>
<p>"It's such a pleasure seeing the Black Cat in action for <strong>real</strong>! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"</p>
<p>Train heart dropped when he heard that voice since he knew it all too well. "Aliane…?"</p>
<p>Aliane revealed herself on top of the bookshelf, her legs crossed as she spun Hades on her index finger. She winked at Train before she spoke. "You're even cuter when you're mad…"</p>
<p>Train mind froze as he stared at the girl, not sure what to make of the situation, but not having the time to process it as another dagger was thrown at his face. He swiped it to the side along with the next one then turned around and grabbed Anastasia in one hand, Aimee in the other. Before he could run off with them, a cloud of purple smoke circled him, blurring his vision slightly as he felt his body wobble. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Nica's eyes glowing a bright lavendar, a sinister smirk on her face as his eyes followed the cloud surrounding him that led back to the woman.</p>
<p>Train growled as he sparked his body with electricity, burning the purple gas around him and regaining his senses. "What the hell is going on?!"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed half in disappointment, half in happiness. "My Sugarplum is cute, but dumb… Have you really not figured it out yet?"</p>
<p>"Maybe we need to be a little more blunt with him, dear daughter…"</p>
<p>Train pulled Anastasia and Aimee against him, picking them up slightly as he prepared himself to run when the owner of the new voice revealed himself. Watts stepped through the door behind Nica, whose entire body was still glowing with a purple hue. Watts smirked as he swiped his hand in the air, making several daggers appear above his head.</p>
<p>Train glowered at him, but somehow managed a smirk despite the slow realization that he was caught in the middle of a betrayal. "Can't say I miss seeing that mug of yours…"</p>
<p>Watts returned his evil smirk and flicked his wrist so the daggers were aimed at Train and his friends. "The feeling is mutual."</p>
<p>Train pulled both Anastasia and Aimee to the ground, allowing the daggers to soar above their heads and crash through the window behind them. He sparked his body again to burn the purple cloud that tried to capture him once more, then wrapped both his arms around the women he held. As he jumped through the window, he flicked his fingers to replace the broken glass with a thick sheet of ice, knowing that wouldn't stop his foes, but praying it would at least buy him some time.</p>
<p>As soon as they were outside, Train flashed them all to the ground. When they landed, he set the ladies down and Anastasia collapsed immediately, coughing wildly as she began to dry heave. Aimee was at her side in an instant, looking her over with worried eyes before turning back to Train with a knowing look.</p>
<p>Train cursed under his breath and clenched his fists. "That's right, I can't transport her that way, can I?"</p>
<p>Aimee shook her head and blinked at Train, as if trying to ask the man what they were going to do. Train gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't leave her alone to get Aimee out of here. There's no way I'd make it back in time before they do something to her.</em>
</p>
<p>Train scooped Anastasia up bridal style and knelt down for Aimee to climb on his back. The girl was confused at first, but when she saw the look in the cat's eyes, she knew what he wanted her to do. As soon as she was settled, Train stood up and began to sprint down the street they landed on, heading towards the main road that led to the entrance of the music school. The school was in a pretty secluded location, fairly far away from the city so he wasn't worried about civilians getting caught in the fight. When he reached the front lawn on the building, he stopped when he saw Kenneth standing there, cackling wildly at him.</p>
<p>Train growled. "You too?!"</p>
<p>Before he could start running again, he felt the earth beneath him begin to shake. Train looked down and widened his eyes as he watched the ground in front of him shoot up in the air, blocking his path forward. He turned to the side to run another direction, but that too was blocked by another tall wall of Earth. The same thing happened behind him and on his other side, trapped them in a cubicle of dirt and grass. Train squatted down and looked up, prepared to launch the three of them high in the air when he shouted another curse as the sky was blocked by more of the ground. The sides curved around and entombed them in a dome of dirt.</p>
<p>Kenneth continued cackling wildly as Aliane joined him. She was the first one to arrive since she could float through the walls of the building. Using her sight, she could see Train setting his companions down and beating at the walls as if that would help him escape.</p>
<p>She giggled and sighed blissfully, getting a twisted enjoyment out of the fact that her crush was trapped. "This may sound messed up, but… I kind of like seeing him so helpless."</p>
<p>Kenneth cackled even louder as he pushed his hands together, making the walls close in slightly on the trapped trio. He did it a few more times, his laughter only getting louder the smaller he made their confides.</p>
<p>Alaine gasped as she saw Train struggling against the walls, trying to keep the women trapped with him safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is no longer endearing.</em>
</p>
<p>When she looked at Anastasia, Aliane noticed she looked as though she was about to pass out. She turned to the old man and slapped his hands. "STOP THAT! We don't want to kill him, remember?!"</p>
<p>Kenneth laughed at her. "Trapped cat is like a trapped rat!"</p>
<p>Not sure what he meant, Aliane turned her arm invisible, then slipped it through and inside the old man's. Using her own strength, she pulled his arm away, making sure he couldn't continue pushing the earth around their captive enemies. "We're <strong>not</strong> killing <strong>any </strong>of them yet!</p>
<p>"She's right, Kenneth. We need to take the Black Cat alive." Nica said as she approached from behind, Watts following close behind her.</p>
<p>Watts glared at the woman as they approached their comrades. "I told you you shouldn't have knocked! We should have just barged in there and killed the old bat!"</p>
<p>Nica returned his glare. "Knocking at the door wasn't what made him get away…"</p>
<p>Watts fumed. "What are you implying…?"</p>
<p>"<strong>I'M</strong> THE ONE WHO KNOCKS!" Kenneth yelled as he pulled his arm free of Aliane's control and pushed in the walls of the trapped trio again.</p>
<p>Aliane screamed at him to stop again and Watts looked at the giant dome of dirt in front of them. "Is the Black Cat in there?"</p>
<p>Kenneth cackled again as Aliane took control of his arms once more. "Schrodinger's cat!"</p>
<p>Nica blinked at his words, then at the dome. "Well done, Kenneth. But, I think we all know that's not going to hold the Black Cat fo-"</p>
<p>Her words were cut off as a giant explosion came from the dome, bits of earth and rocks raining on top of them forcing the Taoist to protect themselves with their arms. Aliane turned herself indivisible so nothing would hit her and watched as her comrades were shoved away by a forceful blast of air coming from the Black Cat. She watched as her partners flew through the air, each of them grabbing onto trees, bushes, or whatever else they could grab so as not to be pushed away by Train's powerful Tao. They could all hear thunder rumbling around them, knowing full well it came from the man floating in the air in front of them.</p>
<p>Aliane looked up at Train since she was the only one that could and gasped at the sight. The Black Cat looked nothing short of a god, his body sparking with a bright blue electrical tinge, his golden eyes mixing with blue and white flares as he glared down at the Taoists. His arms were outstretched and his fingers were glinting a ferocious bright blue of lightning. Lost in the glory of the powerful man for a minute, Aliane didn't notice when the gunman threw his arms down, launching three lightning bolts down in the directions of her comrades. Each one of them missed, but they all had a feeling that was on purpose since Train refused to kill.</p>
<p>Nica screamed as Train launched another lightning bolt, that one scorching the side of her face and drawing blood. She was clinging desperately to a tall tree, her fingers turning white as she tried to hold on and fight through the powerful winds the Black Cat was creating. Watts bit back a curse as the second lightning bolt seared his back, ripping his shirt and burning his flesh as he wrapped his arms around the only telephone pole on the street. Kenneth laughed when the bolt aimed at him, sliced his side, tearing his jacket sleeve, and causing a trail of blood to pool down his shoulder. He was hiding inside a bush, holding tight to the small branches as he too tried to make it through the storm Train was causing.</p>
<p>Train growled angrily and launched a sheet of ice at Nica, twisting his arms around his body to trap her in the roll. He repeated that gesture with Watts who tried to throw a dagger at it only to have it thrown back at him by the wind. It sliced his cheek, cutting his face open as he too succumbed to the prison of ice. Kenneth saw what happened to his partners and since he knew Train was repeating the same motions on each of them, he used one arm to shoot up another wall of Earth, causing the ice to shatter upon contact.</p>
<p>Kenneth cackly loudly as he threw up another wall, shielding himself from the wind as he caught his breath. "IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS!"</p>
<p>Train was too angry to respond to the man's word and instead threw another lightning bolt at the wall protecting the old man, breaking it and revealing the old man who was still clinging to the bush. Kenneth tried again to throw up another wall, but screamed out merrily as Train burned the other side of his body with another lightning bolt. His jacket fell to the ground in tattered pieces, his arms pinned to the side as he too was wrapped in Train's icy embrace.</p>
<p>The Black Cat looked around the area, trying to find Aliane and growling when he did not. However, when a purple cloud began to surround him again, he quickly forgot about the girl and burned the smoke trying to take control of him again. The gunman turned his glare on Nica who cursed under her breath, trying to make herself look brave even though she was sure they were out matched.</p>
<p><em>I knew he was powerful, but who would have thought he was </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>powerful?! We even got the drop on him and he's taking us out like we're nothing but aunts!</em></p>
<p>Nica knew then and there why the Doctor desperately wanted to experiment on him and control him. The Black Cat was on another level. A level she knew was beyond human.</p>
<p>Train scooped his hand up, bringing Nica into the air and closer to him. Once she was close enough that she could hear the cat, Train glared madly at her. "Are you with the Apostles?!"</p>
<p>Nica smirked, but did not answer. Instead, Watts answered for her, his voice mocking as he spoke. "Aliane wasn't kidding! You really are dumb!"</p>
<p>Train turned his glare on the man and clenched his fist, causing the ice to slither further up his body and cover the sides of his face. "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!"</p>
<p>Nica flinched at the Black Cat's angry tone, wondering if she was currently catching a glimpse of the murderous man the underworld feared. "Charden sent us in to get close to you and your friends in order to capture you."</p>
<p>Train looked back at her and laughed bitterly. "Yeah, that seems to be going well, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Nica shivered at the look she was getting, positive that she was experiencing the Black Cat's notorious death stare even though she knew he wouldn't kill her. She growled and clenched her fists. "We're not done yet!"</p>
<p>Seeing the woman try to escape, Train couldn't help but frown, his heart breaking as he thought of his sweeper friend. "What about Sven? Was that all an act too…?"</p>
<p>Nica froze in her struggles, then felt the color fade from her face. She glanced over at Train, seeing the hurt in his eyes and knowing then that all his anger stemmed from the pain he was feeling at being betrayed by these people that he considered friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it! Don't feel guilty! That was the whole point of this! You knew what you were getting into when you met them! You shouldn't have gotten attached…</em>
</p>
<p>Nica did her best to smirk even though her heart was breaking at the thought of ruining what she just started creating with Sven. "It's all part of the job, my dear Black Cat…"</p>
<p>Train felt a tear fall from his eye and clenched his other fists, making the ice crawl further up her face. As it reached her cheeks, Nica bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, not wanting to show any weaknesses to her enemy.</p>
<p>"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME, SUGARPLUM?!"</p>
<p>Train stopped what he was doing and looked down at Aliane. She was standing behind Anastasia holding one of Watt's daggers to her throat. There was another small dome of Earth next to them, leaving Train to believe Aimee was trapped in it. He looked back at Kenneth and Watts, seeing they had slowly been able to free themselves as the ice melted from the heat of the sun. Train was too distracted by the woman in front of him to remember to keep the ice around them strong or have an eye on the people he was protecting. While he had mastered his Tao and his abilities were strong, it was hard to maining more than one weather condition at once.</p>
<p>Train cursed and dropped Nica, the woman falling to the ground as the ice shattered around her. Watts was next to her in a minute, making sure she was okay, but the woman merely brushed him aside. "Stop fussing and get the Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Watts nodded and threw a dagger at Train's back which he managed to dodge without even looking back at the man. With a flick of the gunman's wrist, Watts was thrown to the side and against the wall of the music school. As he slammed into the brick, he felt himself spit up a bit of blood as he bit down on his tongue, nearly severing it from his mouth. As Train began to run at Aliane, Kenneth tried to stop him by throwing up another wall of Earth in front of the cat. The old man laughed wildly as he watched Train easily leap over it and kick himself off on the other side, flying gracefully in the air towards the friends he was determined to protect.</p>
<p>"I thought it was pigs that flew, not cats!"</p>
<p>Nica growled and pushed her hands forward surrounding Train in another cloud of smoke and shouting out to him before he could burn it up again. "IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT THE OLD BAT, THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP YOUR ATTACKS!"</p>
<p>Train froze as Aliane pressed the dagger further into Anastasia's neck, the woman barely conscious as she tried to figure out what was happening. She was already weak from her illness, and Train's transportation didn't help. Not that any of that mattered anyway. Even in her best shape, she wouldn't be able to fight off the young woman that was holding her still.</p>
<p>Aliane smirked at Train when she saw him suddenly realize every step he took towards them only drove the dagger closer to Anastasia's neck. "That's a good kitty… Now, if you just come with us, we-"</p>
<p>"SHUT THE HELL UP! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING WITH YOU!"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned at the man's shout, turning both herself and Anastasia invisible to avoid the ice, lightning, and wind attack Train threw at them. When he was done, she made them both visible again and pouted. "Rude! You didn't even let me finish my sentence! I was going to say if you come with us, we'll make sure the woman and the girl are safe."</p>
<p>Train seemed unconvinced, but his vision was beginning to blur as the purple smoke around him thickened.</p>
<p><em>She can just avoid all my attacks that easily? </em><em><strong>And</strong></em> <em>she can transfer her powers to Anastasia? That's ridiculous!</em></p>
<p>He clenched his fists and fought to stay upright, his body growing weak each time he ingested the gas. "...Why should I believe you?"</p>
<p>Nica was the next one to speak. "Because you know the Apostles want to take you alive, but we have no orders about anyone else's fate. We're simply here to escort you back to the group you helped found."</p>
<p>Train tightened his fists, trying to be careful with his breath so he wouldn't continue to breathe in the poison. It was difficult to do since his adrenaline was racing and his lungs were begging for oxygen. "Fuck you…"</p>
<p>Nica smirked as she stood in front of Train. "Oooh, Kitty got claws! However, I think I'll leave that task to Creed."</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened as he realized Creed was supposed to be there any minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just need to hold out until then. I won't let them take me and I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>definitely </strong>
  </em>
  <em>won't let them kill Anastasia or Aimee.</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the old woman, watching as she coughed, more blood falling from her throat as she looked around the area. "A-Aimee…? A-Aimee, where are you?"</p>
<p>Train's rage grew and he heard thunder rumbling around them, knowing that was a clear sign he was starting to lose control of his emotions and therefore his powers.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stay calm! Just wait for Creed. He'll know what to do.</em>
</p>
<p>Watts jumped in front of Anastasia, snapping his fingers as another ten daggers appeared in front of him. He aimed all of them at Anastasia's body and Train was able to tell every single one of them was aimed at a vital point.</p>
<p>The cat widened his eyes and tried to jump forward. "NO! STOP!"</p>
<p>For some reason when Aliane threatened the woman, Train wasn't as worried. There was a look in the girl's eyes that told Train she didn't want to hurt Anastasia, but Watts' eyes told a different story. His entire demeanor screamed that of a wild animal who had been changed up too long and he was finally released. The look he was giving Train told him that he was waiting for the cat to say or do anything that would give him an excuse to end the woman's life.</p>
<p>Watts smirked, eager to kill someone and reveling in the helplessness of the Black Cat. "You know what you have to do to get us to stop…"</p>
<p>Train screamed again as Watts slowly pushed all ten of the daggers in, causing the old woman to scream out agony. He could also hear Aimee screaming in the dome next to them, her words unintelligible as she banged uselessly at the wall. That seemed to make Watts even more eager and his perverse smirk grew as he pushed the daggers in even more, the poor woman's clothes slowly staining with blood.</p>
<p>"STOP, PLEASE!" Train yelled as he coughed on the smoke, barely able to stay upright as he unwillingly breathed in more toxic air.</p>
<p>Watts laughed along with Kenneth, Alaine biting her lip as she pulled her dagger away. She knew they had to do what they were doing, but there was something about seeing Train's demeanor go from deadly to desperate so quickly that made her heart sink. Besides that, it looked like Watts had decided to take over the hostage situation. With that in mind, she stepped away and locked eyes with Nica, who seemed to be fighting her own internal battle at the moment. Aliane was sure it had something to do with the sweeper she had finally and only recently claimed as her own.</p>
<p>Watts ignored both the women and dug the daggers in a little more. "What'll it be, Black Cat? Your freedom or her life?"</p>
<p>Train glared at the man and gritted his teeth, his eyes burning with tears from the pain of being betrayed by people he considered family and the purple fog that relentlessly clouded his vision. He coughed again and fell to one knee, punched the ground as he tried to stay strong. His legs and arms were beginning to shake and he knew if he stayed in that spot for much longer, he was going to pass out and he wouldn't be able to save Anastasis or Aimee.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where the hell are you, Creed?!</em>
</p>
<p>Train looked up and locked eyes with Watts behind the fog, his body wobbling back and forth as he spoke. "Was this the plan all along?! To get close to us and use our friends against us?!"</p>
<p>Watts smirked and poked his nose. "Bingo. Honestly, I'm just shocked at how easily you trusted us."</p>
<p>Train growled, coughed again, then felt the Earth move beneath him. He watched in hazy shock as the ground wrapped around his ankles, rooting him to the ground and making him fall forward on his hands. Train looked over his shoulder to see Kenneth still cackling at him, pulling the ground further up his ankles and to his knees.</p>
<p>Kenneth smirked as clouded, golden eyes locked with his. "Dogs are better than cats because they can be trusted."</p>
<p>Train had a feeling he meant that he was trapped in the ground because the old man didn't trust him not to break free of the poison. He laughed bitterly, then coughed again. "Smart man…"</p>
<p>Watts cleared his throat, bringing Train's attention back to him. "Are you forgetting where the real danger is?"</p>
<p>Train cursed loudly as Anastasia cried out again, her eyes shooting open as she tried to search for her daughter again. However, instead of finding Aimee, she found Train. She smiled warmly at the man, coming out of her daze and putting together quickly what was going on. When she saw the look in the gunman's eyes, she knew what he was thinking and tried to talk him out of it.</p>
<p>"Train… Don't do it. You can't abandon Creed like that."</p>
<p>Train growled at her, feeling a bit of strength return as he tried to free himself from the smoke that was growing thicker by the minute, but left space for his eyes to see the woman slowly dying. "YOU CAN'T EITHER, YOU OLD BAT!"</p>
<p>Anastasia laughed, coughing up a bit of blood as she spoke. "He's prepared for me to leave and he'll be fine without me… But I can't say the same if he loses you."</p>
<p>Train growled loudly and tried to pull his feet free. "DAMMIT! LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!"</p>
<p>Watts blinked as Train actually ripped his foot out of the ground, shocked that he was still conscious with all the smoke he had ingested, let alone able to move. He turned to Nica and gave her an accusing look. "Are you going easy on him with the smoke?!"</p>
<p>Nica returned his glare and spat out her words. "Does it look like I'm going easy on him?!"</p>
<p>Watts looked her up and down, seeing she was sweating profusely and her face had turned a dark shade of purple. He could tell she was poisoning herself slightly just to keep the Black Cat in place.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is… Is this really the strength of Train Heartnet? Is this really what the Black Cat is capable of?</em>
</p>
<p>Watts was thrown out of his thoughts as Train released his other foot, cursing as he shouted at Kenneth. "OLD MAN! MAKE IT STRONGER!"</p>
<p>Kenneth complied and wrapped a thicker layer of Earth around Train's legs, making the gunman fall back to his knees and cough even harder on the smoke. Watts sighed in relief when he saw the weakness return to Train's eyes, praying he'd just give in soon so Nica could let go and completely knock him out.</p>
<p>"From what I understand, every bit of blood in this woman's body is precious considering her condition. The longer you wait, the longer she suffers and the more blood she loses." Watts pushed the daggers in even more so they were about two inches into her flesh. He smirked at her screams then turned back to a scowling Train. "What exactly do you think is going to happen?"</p>
<p>Train gritted his teeth and fought back a cough, knowing if he responded he was going to pass out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed… Creed, where are you?</em>
</p>
<p>Train watched as Anastasia's eyes turned wistful and she looked into the distance, as if she saw something no one else could see. His heart dropped when he recognized what that look was and matched the volume of Aimee's screams behind the earth dome. "NO! ANASTASIA, IT'S NOT YOUR TIME!"</p>
<p>Anastasia did not look at Train as she spoke. "But it is… And I'm ready." She smiled sadly as a tear fell from her eye and whispered her next words. "I'm ready to see her."</p>
<p>Train's heart shattered as the woman didn't react to the daggers being dug deeper into her, his consciousness leaving him as he clenched his fists and screamed his next words. "STOP IT! I'LL GO WITH YOU! JUST LET THEM GO!"</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet for a minute, then Train watched as the daggers were slowly pulled from the woman's body. The earth surrounding Aimee was slowly released, but not fully. The girl was able to peak her head out to see her mother, tears streaming down her face as she tried to climb out of her prison. Kenneth did not allow it. Each time she almost made it out, he would push the wall up higher so she would stay in place.</p>
<p>Nica did not remove her cloud from around Train and she stepped in front of him, grabbed his chin harshly and pulled his head up. "Are you ready to return to the life you truly belong to, Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Train could barely see the woman behind his clouded eyes, but he nodded his head. "Y-Yes… Just let them go… Please…"</p>
<p>Nica smirked, then turned to Aliane and nodded. The girl pushed a button on her phone, sending a message that Train could only assume were their leaders. He was proven right as seconds later a portal appeared on the side of him, but the smoke did not leave him. When Nica let go of his face, Train fell to the floor in a heap. He used whatever strength he had left to make sure Anastasia and Aimee were alright, and sighed in relief when he saw the old woman was kneeling on her knees, bleeding terrible, but alive.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sorry, Creed… I'll be back before you know it. I promise.</em>
</p>
<p>However, just as he felt someone lifting him up onto their shoulder, Train's eyes widened when he saw Watts snap his fingers and make another dagger appear. The man turned to Train, winked at him, then stabbed Anastasia straight through the heart. Train screamed and flailed on the large person who was holding him, something or someone hitting his head repeatedly to get him to stop struggling. It wasn't enough as Train felt blood fill his mouth from the blows, reaching out trying to reach his partner's mentor.</p>
<p>"NO! ANASTASIA, NO! YOU SAID YOU'D LET HER GO!"</p>
<p>Watts twisted the dagger in the woman, then looked back at Train again, his eyes glowing with malevolent darkness. "I lied."</p>
<p>Train screamed and fought the people holding him still, not sure who it was, but also not caring. They carried him to the portal, but Train didn't register what was going on with himself. All he could see was Anastasia's dreamy smile, her eyes locking onto Train's as she spoke her last words.</p>
<p>"Take care of Creed…"</p>
<p>Train watched as the woman looked into the distance again, reaching out her arms to a woman only she could see. She smiled peacefully, then fell to the ground with a soft thump, her eyes shutting as Train watched her soul leave her body. The last thing he saw was Aimee being released from her prison and clinging to her mother, tears falling down her face as she rocked the lifeless body in her small arms. After that, all Train saw was complete and total darkness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Never in a million years did Creed think he would be late because of the woman standing in front of him. While he did believe a woman would be the cause of his tardiness to meet with his beloved, he thought it would be a <strong>different</strong> woman.</p>
<p>"...Ms. Parass. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Creed had his Imagine Blade drawn and poked at the woman's neck, alert and ready for anyone else to come out.</p>
<p>
  <em>She appears to be alone… But why?</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna put her hands up slowly, closing the portal behind herself as she attempted to lock eyes with her former leader, but he seemed too focused on taking in their surroundings, waiting for someone else to attack. "I came alone."</p>
<p>Creed looked her up and down wearily, his blade never moving from its spot against her neck. "Why?"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed, not sure how to broach the subject with her former love interest and leader. "Because I don't want to fight."</p>
<p>Creed tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword, narrowing his eyes at the actress. "I'm sorry, that didn't answer my question, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask it again. Why?"</p>
<p>Echidna wanted to glare at the man, but she knew that would only make him more eager to fight and she knew she couldn't take him by herself.</p>
<p>
  <em>This was a dumb idea. What the hell is wrong with me?</em>
</p>
<p>Then, she thought of Charden, reminding her of the resolve she found to help her partner find himself again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm doing this for him.</em>
</p>
<p>She took in a deep breath and spoke again. "I want to talk."</p>
<p>Creed's look grew more bewildered, but he still did not falter his fighting stance. "Talk? You want to <strong>talk</strong>? What on <strong>Earth</strong> could you possibly want to talk to <strong>me</strong> about?!"</p>
<p>Echidna looked down at her feet, hands still raised as she spoke. "About something only someone like you could understand…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the woman, extending his blade a bit so it poked at her pearly skin. "What the hell is <strong>that</strong> supposed to mean?!"</p>
<p>Echidna could see the anger rising in his face and locked eyes with him again. "Feel free to check my body. I'm unarmed."</p>
<p>Creed blinked, his angry thoughts halting at her statement since she sounded so truthful. Her tone did not quiver in the slightest and judging by the unmoving state of her pupils, Creed could tell she was telling the truth.</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna was never one to lie. Even at her lowest, she always made sure to tell the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>Not wanting to get any closer to her, Creed used his blade to push her coat aside, checking all the normal spots he recalled her pulling grenades from and seeing nothing. Next, he checked her shoes, again using his Imagine Blade to poke and prod around her ankles and heels, but saw nothing fall out. He then curved the blade and patted her back, making the woman stiffen slightly as the sword nearly broke skin, but still saw nothing fall out.</p>
<p>Creed was only mildly convinced and he made sure she knew it. "That doesn't mean I'll back down…"</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes. "That's fine, but we both know you won't kill me. You've grown to… soft for that lifestyle."</p>
<p>Creed glared at her. "There's nothing in the sweeper handbook about not maiming an enemy…"</p>
<p>The woman sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, Creed. Do what you'd like with me. Cut my arm off, gouge my eyes out, or even stab be through the chest. All I ask is that you hear me out."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, his stance faltering slightly at the look she was giving him.</p>
<p>
  <em>She looks like how I looked when I lost Train… Did something happen to Charden?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked around again, then decided to voice his question. "What happened to Charden?"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked in confusion, not sure how the man was able to read her so easily. "H-How did you…?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes, but kept his sword up. "I know what it looks like to lose the person you love. Is he dead?"</p>
<p>Echidna glared at him, but kept her hands up. "NO!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Captured by Chronos?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure Sephiria would have told us immediately if that happened. Echidna also wouldn't be coming to me if that was the case since she knows I wouldn't help.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna gritted her teeth. "No."</p>
<p>Creed glared at her. "Then what the hell do you think I can help you with?"</p>
<p>Echidna was quiet for a second, trying to think of how to word her predicament to the man without giving away that her lover was in danger of losing his soul.</p>
<p>
  <em>He already knows it has to do with Charden, but he doesn't need to know </em>
  <em>
    <strong>exactly </strong>
  </em>
  <em>what's wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>She took another deep breath and locked eyes with him. "What would you do if you felt like Train was losing his humanity?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little at her blunt, yet vague question. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>The actress looked down at her feet, her hands beginning to shake with how long they were standing up for and tried to rephrase her question. "If… If Train was <strong>physically</strong> with you, but emotionally he was gone or… or was turning into something you didn't recognize… what would you do?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, not sure why she was asking him that question and not sure what it had to do with Charden. "What kind of a trap is this…?"</p>
<p>Echidna gave him a pleading look as her eyes shined brightly with unshed tears. "It's not a trap, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed was shocked not just at her sudden outburst, but also the use of his first name. It then occurred to him she was referring to Train by his first name as well, which she <strong>never</strong> did even when they were running the Apostles. Still, he didn't understand what she was talking about or what any of her fake scenarios had to do with Charden.</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless he's falling off the edge like I did… Running a terrorist organization will do that to you.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tried not to think about that. It could be good news for them if Charden was slipping, but there wasn't anything he could do about it in that moment, nor could he confirm it was true or not. He needed to concentrate on Echidna and his surroundings in case anyone jumped out at him. As he watched the woman's normally perfectly poised body slum in a defeated manner, he felt a pang of sympathy for the woman.</p>
<p>
  <em>After all those years of her needlessly pining for me only to have her advances scorned at every turn, I can't help but pity her. And if anyone can empathize with feeling like you're losing the person you love more than anyone else in the world, it's me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and lowered his sword only slightly so she could lower her hands a little. "I guess it would depend on what you mean by 'emotionally gone'."</p>
<p>Echidna looked up at the man, grateful that she was permitted to lower her hand. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced back and forth again, double checking that they were alone before he elaborated. "Well, I <strong>have </strong>seen Train go through several changes over the years I've known him. And he's seen me go through many as well. However, none of those changes ever affected our relationship in a negative way. In fact, our personal growth has made our partnership and relationship stronger than ever."</p>
<p>Echidna growled a little at the reminder that his relationship with the Black Cat was powerful. "You don't need to rub in my face how perfect you and Heartnet are. We can all see it."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "There's the angry actress I remember recruiting. But, if you'd allow me to finish, I might actually be able to answer your question."</p>
<p>
  <em>Although I'm not sure why I feel the need to…</em>
</p>
<p>He knew the answer to his hypothetical question already since he answered it earlier. Creed felt bad for her and even a little bit guilty at hurting her all those years ago. After knowing what true heartbreak felt like, Creed didn't like the idea he put anyone else through that. Whether it was someone he considered a friend like Sergey, or an enemy like Echidna, that didn't change that they were humans capable of feeling the same pain he did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Look at me being all compassionate. Certainly different from what I was at Chronos or the Apostles. I only thought about myself and Train back then.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing Echidna was waiting for him to explain himself, Creed went on. "Despite all the trials and tribulations Train and I have been through and despite how strong our bond is, I don't think I need to remind you he <strong>did</strong> emotionally leave me for far too long. And do you remember how I handled it?"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and nodded her head. "You were a mess…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Yeah, but I got through it, didn't I? And now, I'm better than ever and <strong>Train and I </strong>are better than ever."</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her shoulders, her arms getting tired as she asked another question. "But… <strong>How</strong> did you do that? After what you did to Train… How did you get him to be with you again?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion since her words completely erased his earlier thoughts of Charden slipping over the edge.</p>
<p><em>Did he </em><em><strong>leave</strong></em> <em>her? No. No, he'd never do that. I've seen the way he looks at her and I know what he did for her after we left the fight at Jollin's party. He loves her and, as much as I hate to admit it, they work together beautifully running the Apostles. They make a great team.</em></p>
<p>Seeing she was waiting again, Creed answered. "Patients."</p>
<p>Echidna glared at him. "That won't work!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and lowered his sword a little more. "Well, then I don't know what to tell you, because that's what I did. I waited until Train was ready and made sure to remind him how much I loved him."</p>
<p>Echidna frowned, realizing he was right, but it didn't really pertain to what her actual question was.</p>
<p>
  <em>How do I make him understand what I'm asking without letting him know how much trouble this also puts the Apostles in?"</em>
</p>
<p>She could tell she was quiet for far too long since Creed's Imagine Blade rose again, as if warning her he wasn't going to hesitate to battle. "But… What if there was something happening to Train that… changed who he was as a person? Something that didn't just make him emotionally unavailable, but something that…" She stopped as she thought of the perfect way to put it. "...Something that turned him back into the notorious killer Black Cat."</p>
<p>Creed didn't skip a beat with his answer. "I'd do whatever it took to bring him back to the light."</p>
<p>
  <em>Like he did for me.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna locked eyes with the man, seeing the seriousness in the blue depths and asked another question. "What if what you had to do would change your entire world? What if to do that, you had to give up your goal in life."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "My goal in life is to be with Train, so if Train was returning to the darkness, my goal would not change. I'd give my life and more for him to be happy. There's <strong>nothing</strong> I wouldn't do to make sure he had the peace and freedom he has now."</p>
<p>Echidna could tell his last statement was a slight threat, letting her know he still didn't fully believe she didn't have some kind of scheme cooked up. "But what if-"</p>
<p>"-No. There are no 'what ifs' in this scenario. I would do <strong>anything</strong> to make Train happy. I left Chronos knowing full well they would try to kill me for turning on them and I did it because it was what Train wanted. And as twisted as it is, I murdered hundreds on the off chance that it would make him smile and stole thousand and thousands of dollars worth of material items so he would be comfortable. I built the Apostles so he would be happy and then <strong>abandoned </strong>the organization I made <strong>for him</strong> because I knew it wasn't what he wanted anymore. Because I knew it wasn't who he was anymore. And now, I'm going to destroy that same organization so he can be free from both you <strong>and</strong> Chronos. I'm going to <strong>end </strong>your reign of terror because I know Train will never truly be free until the Apostles are gone. Because I know you all remind him of something he never wanted to be in the first place."</p>
<p>He watched as her face slowly seemed to reach an understanding, but he wasn't done with his statement yet. "I was willing to take down <strong>Chronos </strong>for him because it had turned him into something he wasn't. Because they <strong>broke him</strong> completely. I don't care what my goal or my role outside of Train is because if that goal <strong>ever</strong> does anything to change who he is as a person, and I can tell he's not happy, I wouldn't hesitate to end it. No matter the cost."</p>
<p>Echidna stared at her former leader, taking in every one of his words and slowly realizing something.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… No, I can't do that… He wants it more than anything else in the world. Even if he's changing, he wouldn't want to give up all the work we've done to reach our goals…</em>
</p>
<p>Still, she could already feel Creed's words haunting her and she had a feeling she'd be playing them over and over again in her dreams. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do and she couldn't stay there any longer.</p>
<p>As she opened her mouth to speak again, her phone began to vibrate in her jacket pocket, making both their eyes lock onto it. Echidna froze, rising her hands up even higher as she tried to explain herself. "I-I need to go."</p>
<p>"DAMMIT, WAIT!"</p>
<p>Creed yelled as he leapt forward to try and catch her, but it was too late. She opened a portal before he could react in enough time and jumped through it. Creed noticed she didn't use her fingers to summon it, telling him she could call portals with only her thoughts now. However, he didn't want to follow her into the Apostles layer by himself. No matter how important it was to know where they were. It was a foolish idea and he wasn't going to do it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It might have also been a part of their plan. She was also right that I wasn't going to kill her which is why I didn't attack. It's not right to fight her by herself when she's totally unarmed. Even at my lowest I wouldn't have done that.</em>
</p>
<p>He cursed and put his blade away, attaching it to his hips in such a way that it wasn't visible to anyone. After Jollin's party, he learned to be extra careful about where he put it. He stared at the spot she disappeared to as if that would bring her back, frowning deeply as he thought of the conversation they just had.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell was that all about? Well, whatever it was, I need to tell Sephiria and Train immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he was starting to realize he picked up from his beloved which only made him want to do it all the more. He pulled out his phone to dial Sephiria since he was on his way to meet Train. He also knew his beloved wouldn't mind him telling Number One first especially since that might change their plans for the day.</p>
<p><em>What am I talking about? Of course it's going to change our plans. In fact, after I call Sephiria, I'm going to have to call </em><em><strong>her</strong></em> <em>next.</em></p>
<p>"Who the hell are you yelling at?"</p>
<p>The voice stopped him from completing his call as he put his phone away. Creed turned around in the alley he stood in, looking at the entrance to see the woman he had told to meet him here.</p>
<p>Wanting to make sure they were still alone, he looked back over his shoulder where Echidna had gone.</p>
<p>Seeing that she was truly gone, he spoke. "No one… Just stubbed my toe."</p>
<p>
  <em>From what Train's told me, she doesn't know anything about the Apostles or our history with Chronos, so I'm not going to tell her that. I don't want her to get involved.</em>
</p>
<p>E put her hands on her hips and looked at Creed's foot. "Is that so? And who were you about to call?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he realized the woman saw him take his phone out. "Actually… I was going to call you to reschedule today's lunch…"</p>
<p>E stared at Creed for a second, then stepped towards him. Once she was in front of him, she reached out and grabbed his shirt with both of her hands and shook him back and forth. "WHAT THE FUCK FOR THIS TIME?!"</p>
<p>Creed allowed the woman to shake him since she was fully within her rights to be angry at him for constantly rescheduling their date with Train. "I-I'm sorry! Train just messaged me and said he wasn't feeling well, so I-"</p>
<p>"NO!" E shouted as she stopped shaking him and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't give me that bullshit! All your excuses have been half assed! Does Train want to see me or not?!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked down at the woman, seeing the bit of hurt in her eyes and realizing she meant what she said. "That's not it… Of course he wants to see you again…"</p>
<p>E crossed her arms and turned away from him. "How do you know that if it's a surprise?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and frowned at the woman's back. "Because I know my lover…"</p>
<p>E smirked and looked over her shoulder at him. "How long were you waiting to work <strong>that</strong> into the conversation?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked. "What? It's not a surprise for you. I told you the last time we spoke."</p>
<p>E sighed in annoyance. "I know, I was just making a joke." She eyed Creed wearily, then spoke again. "Is Train really not feeling well, or are you just making up another reason not to have me see him because you're worried I'll steal him away from you?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at the woman. "You said it yourself, you can't compete with me. Besides, if that's what I was worried about, I wouldn't keep reaching out with you to reschedule."</p>
<p>E glared at him. "Unless this is your way of making me get over ever seeing him again."</p>
<p>Creed smirked deviously at the older woman. "If that was the case, I'd just threaten you to keep you away."</p>
<p>E rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like a guy as nice as you is capable of scaring <strong>anyone</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed laughed at the irony of her statement.</p>
<p>
  <em>If that's really how she feels then I have a bridge to sell her.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed brushed her words aside. "Besides all that, I never would have tracked you down in the first place if it was only to make sure you stayed away from Train. Why would I welcome competition back into his life?"</p>
<p>E narrowed her eyes at him. "You really don't think I'd ever have a shot with him, do you?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, have you <strong>seen </strong>me?"</p>
<p>E couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "Okay, okay, you got me. When are we rescheduling for this time?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and pulled out his phone, noticing Eve was calling him but decided to ignore it for now. He would call her back soon. "Probably sometime next week. Train should be feeling better by then."</p>
<p>E nodded and looked at her calendar on her phone. "Sounds good. I'm free as a bird next week." She put her phone away and looked behind her at the city Creed had her come to. "Since I'm already all the way out here, anything a single girl can do for fun?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked, knowing exactly what she meant and laughed a little. "Try downtown. You can kill a lot of time there, if you know what I mean..."</p>
<p>E gave him an offended look. "Are you trying to point me in the direction of a hooker, good sir?! I'll have you know I'm a <strong>lady</strong>! An escort will do just fine."</p>
<p>Creed laughed loudly and ignored another call from Eve. "There's a few food day bars down that way. I'm sure with your personality you'll attract the right crowd in no time."</p>
<p>E turned around quickly and waved at him. "You don't have to remind me. I'm <strong>excellent</strong> at making quick friends."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again and waved at her, frowning at his phone as Eve's name popped up again. It was also then he noticed he had unread texts from Aimee, which was something he <strong>never</strong> got from the selective mute girl. The only reason he even had her number was for emergencies. However, Eve's phone call blocked his easy access to the messages, so he decided to answer her first. For some reason, his heart froze as he swiped up on his phone, placing it next to his ear to greet the girl.</p>
<p>"Eve? Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>Eve's voice was panicked as she spoke. "No. You need to come to the music school <strong>now</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed felt his body go cold, but he wasn't sure why. "Why? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Eve's voice sounded frustrated as she spoke, which made Creed even more concerned. "Just get over here NOW!"</p>
<p>The phone hung up and Creed was left staring at it. Eve <strong>always</strong> was the calm and collected one so the fact that she sounded so scared and angry made Creed feel like throwing up.</p>
<p><em>Did something happen to Train? What could </em><em><strong>possibly</strong></em> <em>have happened with him at the music school? Doesn't Chronos always have eyes on them just in case the Apostles strike?</em></p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath at that, realizing it was true and there was no way it was the worst case scenario. That didn't change the urgency in Eve's voice and he knew the girl wasn't the type to make a big deal out of something small. He left the alley way quickly, dialing Train's number as he made his way to the school.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as Creed got to the school and saw the scene before him, he froze. There were several trees that were knocked over and a telephone pole was nearly dislodged from the ground. The bushes along the music school were torn to shreds and there were a few windows shattered. The lawn was destroyed as well, several sections of high walls made of earth stretched up into the air and there were burn marks at several locations as well. Debris was thrown everywhere, but otherwise the area was desolate. However, the most horrifying thing he saw was Aimee cradling Anastasia's limp body in her arms.</p>
<p>Eve was the first one to see Creed approach and she ran over to him. She said something to him, but Creed couldn't hear her over the ringing in his ears. Seeing that the silver man wasn't reacting to her, Eve reached up and slapped him in the face. Creed blinked and touched the spot the girl hit and tried to form a sentence.</p>
<p>"Wh...What the hell happened?!"</p>
<p>Eve stared up at the older man, then hugged him tightly as she buried her face into his chest, showing the most emotion she had ever shown in her life. "Creed… Anastasia's dead."</p>
<p>Creed stared at Aimee as the girl cried with his teacher against her chest, rocking back and forth slightly. All he could think about was getting to her to make sure what Eve said was true. He pushed Eve off him and ran over to the woman, falling to his knees next to her as he gripped the ground tightly. Aimee noticed the man's approach and lessened her hold on her mother, allowing Creed to see her face.</p>
<p>Creed stared at her lifeless eyes, reaching out to stroke her cold cheek. "No…"</p>
<p>He felt a tear fall from his eye, staring at her face with an intent look, trying to will her back to life. "No… No this can't be happening… She… It wasn't her time yet…"</p>
<p>He reached out his other hand and cupped her other cheek, shaking her head slightly as if that would wake her up. "Come on, woman! WAKE UP! Give me some more unwanted sage advice! Yell at me for being dramatic or for being an idiot! Hit me with your damn cane! Whatever you want to say or do to me, I don't care, just WAKE UP!"</p>
<p>He squeezed her tightly as he heard Aimee sob next to him. Creed growled as if the crying was making her stay dead and he turned a bit too angrily to the grief stricken girl. "STOP THAT! She's not dead! It's not her time yet!"</p>
<p>Creed turned back to his mentor and tried to check for a pulse on her neck, but his fingers were shaking too much. He cursed loudly and touched her wrists, but felt nothing. He screamed and grabbed the dead woman's shoulders tightly, ignoring the peaceful smile that would forever grace her inert face.</p>
<p>"WAKE UP, YOU OLD BAT! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?! IT'S NOT YOUR TIME YET!"</p>
<p>It was then he realized all the blood covering her, identifying the stab wounds right away and knowing immediately it <strong>wasn't </strong>supposed to be her time. Realizing that, he felt something snap in him and he brought the woman to his chest, squeezing her as tight as he could.</p>
<p>"You said you would outlive us all… You said you weren't ready yet…"</p>
<p>Creed stopped his words, knowing they weren't true as he began rocking back and forth with the woman. "...<strong>I'm</strong> not ready yet…"</p>
<p>He stayed like that for several minutes, hearing Eve approach from behind him along with Aimee's sobs next to him. He couldn't even appreciate it was the first time he had ever heard the girl make a sound. He was too distraught by the woman he was cradling in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… No, this can't be right… This </em>
  <em>
    <strong>has </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to be a nightmare… I'll wake up any minute in Train's arms and-</em>
</p>
<p>That was when he realized what the burn marks in the ground were. He turned around to address his question at Eve. "Where's Train?!"</p>
<p>Eve blinked. "I… I don't know. He's not with you?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head wildly, but didn't let go of Anastasia. "No, but I told him to meet me here. And this-" He pointed to the wounds on his teacher as he spoke. "-Wasn't an accident! And it wasn't something Train would let happen! <strong>Where is he?!"</strong></p>
<p>Eve was at a loss for words, but wasn't able to speak anyway as Sven approached and dropped a dead Chronos spy next to them. He wiped his forehead, his eyes clearly red from tears he had been shedding as well and pointed at the man. "Creed's right. This wasn't an accident. This was a planned attack. And I can't think of anyone else who would want to attack us in such a malicious way."</p>
<p>Creed's body went cold again and he felt his hold on Anastasia lessen. "Do… Do you mean…?"</p>
<p>Sven nodded, his face grave as he looked between the dead woman and her grieving child. Aimee had curled herself into a ball and he could tell she was disassociating from the situation. When she called Eve in a panic, it was the first time he had ever heard her speak, yet he didn't understand a word she said. All they got out of the conversation was to come to the music school right away. When they got there and noticed Creed wasn't there, Sven had a feeling the silver man wasn't answering Aimee's calls and she decided to call the bio-girl since Eve had become her closest friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>She also probably knew we were the next best option other than Creed and Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven's thoughts reminded him of the cat and couldn't help but notice he wasn't with Creed. He pulled his eyes unwillingly away from Aimee and to Creed. "Where's Train?"</p>
<p>Creed glared up at Sven, pulling Anastasia away from him a little as he screamed at his green friend. "I DON'T KNOW, SVEN! THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT!"</p>
<p>Sven jumped at his outburst, then looked back at Aimee who seemed to be trying to form words again. Her normally calm, composed eyes turned a bright shade of red, emotions seeming to both leave and flood her as she spoke. Her voice was quiet and shaky, almost a little squeaky but they were unable to tell if that was how she normally sounded, or if her emotions were getting the better of her.</p>
<p>"They… They took Train…"</p>
<p>Creed's body went even colder and the entire world slipped away from him. If he could feel anything other than numbness, he would have felt grateful for Sven speaking on his behalf.</p>
<p>"Who? Who took Train?"</p>
<p>Aliane stared at Sven, then Eve, then finally at Creed. "It was Nica and them… They… They…"</p>
<p>Sven felt his heart drop at the name and kneeled next to the girl. "Nica? Is she okay?"</p>
<p>Aimee looked up at Sven, her eyes panicked at hearing the woman's name. "She… She was here… W-with the rest of them…"</p>
<p>Sven frowned. "What do they have to do with this?"</p>
<p>Aliane swallowed thickly and faced Sven fully. "She… a-and Aliane… and Kenneth… a-all of them… they… they lied to us… they…" She choked on her last words and locked eyes with Creed again.</p>
<p>As Creed stared at her, he knew exactly what she was trying to say. He didn't need her to finish her sentence since he could tell by the look in her eyes what had happened, but she did nonetheless.</p>
<p>"No… No, they couldn't have… No! TRAIN WOULDN'T-"</p>
<p>"Creed…" Aimee cut him off, her voice light and airy as she spoke, her lower lip trembling in fear as she replayed the scene that just folded in her head. "Creed… The Apostles took Train."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "I love you more you could ever know…"</p>
<p>(2) "I do know, because that's how much I love you in return."</p>
<p>(3) "There aren't words to describe how amazing you feel…"</p>
<p>(4) "I love you, Train…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Five Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimed: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<p>CW: Torture (tried not to make it too vivid, but it's still pretty dark).</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 4: Creed</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Numb. Creed was absolutely, completely, and thoroughly numb. He had felt numbness before, but what he was feeling right now was so debilitating he hadn't moved in four days. Four anesthetized, calloused days without Train and Anastasia. Although, he couldn't be sure of the exact amount of time that had passed since his days had blurred together. The fact that Train wasn't there wasn't the only thing that created the numbness. The other factors that played a role in his inability to feel anything was the fact that his beloved was <strong>missing</strong> and Anastasia was <strong>gone</strong>. Forever. Train had been taken hostage by the Apostles and no one had any idea where they were. And the icing added to the vulgar shit cake life was forcing him to consume was that his teacher was dead.</p>
<p>Seeing Anastasia's body and knowing how gruesomely she died was the first half of his breaking point. However, as soon as Amiee said those devastating four words of his beloved being taken, Creed blacked out. He vaguely remembered Sven screaming obscenities and Eve attempting to comfort Aimee, but he couldn't be sure since all he could hear was a ringing sound and tunnel vision took over his sight. Creed also vaguely remembered Sergey showing up and rushing over to them, but again, he couldn't be certain since the only truth he knew about his new world was the complete darkness and absolute numbness that reigned supreme.</p>
<p>He also thought Sergey may have carried him back to their sweeper hideout, but since he didn't feel the man picking him up nor did he register being taken away from the music school, he didn't know if that was accurate either. He didn't even truly know if he was home with his friends or if it had all been a hazy nightmare. The only thing he had to prove that any of that was true was the fact that his dreams had been filled with vicious images of Train being tortured, maimed, and experimented on by Doctor and the Apostles.</p>
<p>The only comfort he found in his nightmares was after the first day without his Kitten, Creed had stopped sleeping. He had actually stopped doing anything the moment Aimee told him the Apostles took his beloved and he saw his mentor's dead body. But, sleeping was something his body had done on its own after being unable to stay conscious anymore. The only reason he had been eating or drinking was because Sergey refused to leave his side and spoon fed him every meal. However, since Creed wouldn't chew or swallow, the Russian man was stuck with using straws for drinks and liquid food for meals. His diet had consisted entirely of broth and water. Not that Creed noticed since he didn't notice anything anymore.</p>
<p>To comfort himself and hopefully find the resolve he needed to track down his beloved, Creed tried to cling to the memories he shared with Train. It was difficult considering how easily his wonderful memories with his lover turned into a ghastly, fabricated hallucination. Try as he might, every time he thought of Train, his mind went to the image of his cat being slowly tortured to death, which led Creed to believe his partner was in fact dead. Despite that, he tried again. He knew he had to if he was even going to find Train's body to put to rest.</p>
<p>"<em>I don't know how this happened, and it still seems kinda crazy. But I was never one to question what my heart and my instincts tell me, and I think it's telling me—that I'm willing to be more than just friends, Creed."</em></p>
<p>Creed watched as his beloved pulled him close for a kiss, the first one that began their relationship the first time around and readied himself to feel the heat of Train's body. As he forced the scene to play out in front of his eyes, he tried to use it for the strength he knew he needed to find his Kitten again. However, the scene quickly turned dark as Train stepped away from him and began coughing up blood. He watched as his love looked down at himself and saw a scalpel slicing open his chest. His frightened golden eyes met Creed's panicked blue ones and he reached a hand out. Creed tried to grab his beloved, but Train was yanked away from him in a demonic manner before he could react.</p>
<p>When the scene ended, Creed felt the unbearable pain return, which was immediately replaced with numbness. He had no thoughts in his head other than Train and Anastasia's death, but if he did, he would have assumed the numbness was meant to protect him from the pain. Still, he was desperate to find even a flicker of hope inside his chest, so he tried to force another memory with his beloved to surface.</p>
<p>"<em>Does this mean…you're mine?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train couldn't help but chuckle at Creed's childish question; he knew that the man tended to be very possessive of him, even before tonight. He wrapped his arm tightly around Creed's back, pulling him even closer and kissing the top of his head. "Yeah, Creed…I'm yours."</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Creed was about to snuggle against Train, his cat screamed out in agony and collapsed onto the bed they shared. Creed tried to shake Train awake, but instead of seeing his beloved, he saw the lifeless body of his teacher. The woman had holes all throughout her torso and she was heavy with blood. She smiled reassuringly at Creed, but as she did so, she vanished into thin air and Train's harrowing screams returned. After that, the room went dark again. Just like the rest of his world.</p>
<p>"<em>Well, you should be more concerned with </em><em><strong>your </strong></em><em>health, Creed. When are you going to stop putting me before yourself?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Smiling, Creed responded in a joking manner, but made sure Train would still be able to tell he was serious. "When will the sun stop burning?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train acted as if thinking about it. "I think… about seven or eight billion years, give or take."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed laughed. "That's very good Train, I guess I'll have to find something more immortal to use as a metaphor. How about—When you no longer have a taste for milk?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You might actually have something there." Train smiled at Creed's comment and deliberately took a sip of his glass of milk.</em></p>
<p>The beautiful memory turned sour as instead of sipping on the milk, Train began to choke on it. His face slowly turned pale and his eyes rolled back in his head. After grasping at the air for any feel of Creed, he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Creed watched as his beloved's body twitched on the floor, the life draining from his figure as he took his last breath. Creed tried to relive what really happened that day, but it was impossible. Every bit of happiness he had ever felt, every sweet, delicious moment he spent with Train had turned to repugnant vinegar in his mind, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. Despite that, he tried again. He begged his mind to stop turning his moments with Train into blood filled nightmares. But, since it seemed like that was not going to happen, he tried to use a memory that involved his teacher to help his thoughts stay pure.</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled at his shocked face. "Listen to your heart."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train blinked down at her, then at Creed and wrapped his arms around the man's back. Creed made an adorably happy sound and held onto his love tighter as he cooed happily when the Black Cat whispered in his ear.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I told you that you could do it."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed laughed and snuggled closer. "Thank you, Train."</em>
</p>
<p>Train suddenly became very still, then gasped for breath as he collapsed to the ground. After he fell, Train looked down at his shaking hands and saw they were covered in blood. Not understanding what was going on, the cat patted down his stomach, gasping when he saw it had been cut open. Creed leapt forward to help his beloved keep his organs inside of his body, but Train vanished, leaving a pool of blood where he once was.</p>
<p>Creed was about to scream, but was cut off when he heard a different scream coming from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Anastasia being stabbed by his former friends, each one of them taking a turn. Aliane went first, snickering like the wicked child she was, followed by Kenneth and Nica, the old man cackling like a lunatic. Watts gave Anastasia the final blow, stabbing the dagger into her heart and twisting it harshly, just as Aimee had horrifyingly described it to them. They turned around to face Creed, the excruciating pain returning once more as he gazed at his teacher's dead body. Before they could do anything to him, the void of blackness took over again, erasing every one of Creed's thoughts and feelings. Again, he tried to force himself out of his apathetic state with more thoughts of his beloved.</p>
<p>"<em>You always seem to have something ready for me."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed nodded. "Of course, Train. You know me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train couldn't help but chuckle as he jumped onto the counter and watched as Creed retrieved his milk for him. "The garden has seemed to be getting better since we've been here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed nodded and turned to face his love, walking over to him to give him the glass. "Of course it has been. I've been tending to them again." He sulked as he glanced out the window behind his love. "They're not perfect yet. They only just started coming back to life the last few days."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train nodded and took a sip of milk. "What… Are your plans with them…?"</em>
</p>
<p>Before Creed could answer his love's question, a knife stabbed through Train's neck, splattering the silver man's face with his beloved's precious life force. Creed screamed as loud as he could as he watched Train fall to the ground, his body convulsing appallingly before it slowed to a stop. Creed tried to comprehend what he just saw, but instead of feeling pain or reasoning out that wasn't what really happened that day, darkness and numbness dominated his heart, mind, and soul once again.</p>
<p>"<em>That's not fair! The snow hasn't accumulated enough for me to get revenge!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train shrugged his shoulders and aimed at him again. "Oh well!" Before he attacked the man again, he frowned when he saw him shiver. "Are you cold?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed tilted his head a little, his body shaking again despite himself. "You're not?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train shook his head. "Not really. My body doesn't really feel temperature changes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed glared at him. "So I cuddled you to keep you warm that night and got sick for nothing?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train laughed and smirked at Creed. "Oh, I think you got something out of that night."</em>
</p>
<p>When the scene slowly changed to Creed holding his beloved's hands as Train tried to warm him, blood began dripping down the gunman's face. Creed's eyes widened and he looked down at the hands he held, noticing his Kitten's fingers had turned completely black. His eyes darted back up at his love quickly, his heart sinking when he looked behind Train and saw Doctor standing there, scalpel glinting ominously in the moonlight.</p>
<p>Creed tried to scream at the scientist, to jump behind his beloved and protect him from the madman, but it was too late. Train's body fell to the ground and Creed was left facing Kanzaki's twisted, demented face by himself. As the man's sinister laugh echoed through the air, Creed was beginning to be grateful for the dark paralysis that continued to take over before the pain could. However, that didn't stop his mind from trying to create another pleasing memory to sooth his empty soul.</p>
<p>"<em>I love you, Creed."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed blinked in shock, his heart stopping for a minute before picking up speed quickly. He pulled Train away just enough that they could make eye contact as he stared into Train's adoring golden eyes. "Say that again, Train?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train smiled behind his tears, then kissed Creed once more. He pulled back and placed both his hands on either side of Creed's face, resting his forehead against the silver man's as he stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Creed."</em>
</p>
<p>Creed reached out to grab Train, but his beloved was pulled roughly away from him and disappeared into the darkness. Creed ran after Train, searching through the dark depths to find him, but could see nothing. He tried to call out to his cat, but his voice was drowned out by the serpentine screams of Train. Creed didn't need to see his beloved to know he was being torture and experimented on so he ran as fast as he could.</p>
<p>When he heard Train call his name out, his mind checked out yet again, no longer able to hold on to the psychotic world his subconscious continued to create. He no longer wanted to relive his memories with Train, since they constantly turned to something he knew he could never unsee. All they were starting to do was confirm in his mind that Train was as dead as Anastasia was. However, it seemed like the Hell he had found himself trapped in in had other plans.</p>
<p>"<em>Did you know Creed, that stallions are not the leaders of the herd, but are actually the protectors? They protect those they care for from any kind of harm and danger, even if they have to sacrifice themselves in the process."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He turned and kissed Creed's lips lightly. "You're </em>
  <em>
    <strong>my </strong>
  </em>
  <em>silver Stallion."</em>
</p>
<p>That memory ended the same way all the others did. Train let out another disturbing scream as his body was sliced open by an invisible force, blood seeping out of his open wound as Creed watched his still beating heart reveal itself from between his ribs. Train locked eyes with Creed and reached out to him, but all the silver man could see was his beloved's heart picking up speed, then slowly stopped. Again, Creed heard the Doctor's crazed laughter ringing in his ears. He welcomed the numbing black that seemed intent on making sure he never felt anything again.</p>
<p>"<em>Pleased to meet you, Creed. I'm Anastasia Willis. You can call me Ms. Willis."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia stepped away from him and to the side of the piano so she could better see him. She frowned at the sad look on his face. "Who's the princess that slayed your heart?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed wiped his eyes and chuckled bitterly. "What makes you so sure twas a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>princess </strong>
  </em>
  <em>who slaughtered the beast?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The old woman blinked at him, then smiled knowingly. "I see… Then allow me to rephrase: Who is this prince that has hurt you enough to create such a beautiful interpretation of Mr. Nyman's The Promise?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed looked her in the eye for a moment longer before he turned his gaze to the piano, as if he could see his beloved in the reflection of the black metal. "Train…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia smiled kindly at him. "What a unique name. Much like your own. And where is your love?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed kept his eyes on the piano, but he felt himself beginning to tear up again and shook his head. "He's…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...With another?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed glanced at her quickly, then nodded his head and sighed shakily. "He once was mine, but now… No more."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The old woman sighed sadly and squeezed this shoulder slightly. "I doubt he will stray from you for long. With love as strong as what you just showed in your performance, it's impossible to not return those feelings."</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was for once relieved his mind wasn't wandering off to Train. He hoped that maybe if he thought of his teacher, life would show pity on him. Creed was not granted such kindness as his mind replaced his mentor's kind eyes with lifeless ones, her smile twisting into a painful grin as blood slowly dripped out of the corners of her mouth. Creed looked down to see the dagger twisting in her heart, then pulled out roughly, taking the throbbing muscle with it. It hovered in front of Creed's face, his eyes unable to look away as he watched it slowly stop, then explode on the tip of the weapon. Once again, his face was covered in blood except that time, it belonged to his mentor instead of his beloved. He watched as Anastasia's body fell forward and disappeared into the void. Creed followed soon after, unable to keep his thoughts cheerful anymore.</p>
<p>"<em>I'll try to outlive you, Anastasia…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As she listened to his voice trail off, she sighed and poked him in the forehead with her cane. "Just trust me, okay? There's no one else in the world I would trust with this business other than you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed frowned at her as he rubbed the spot she poked. "What about Dae?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia shook her head. "She's already getting Aimee. I can't put more on her plate."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hearing the young girl's name gave him another idea. "What about Aimee? Can't she run it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman rolled her eyes. "No. You need to be able to talk to strangers. While she is a talented girl, creating relationships is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>among her talents." Seeing he was about to open his mouth again, Anastasia put a hand up to stop him. "Don't even bother to say Sergey or Francisco. You already know neither of them are an option either. You're my only choice, Creed."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed smiled bitterly. "You don't sound so eager… Are you </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>that's what you want to do?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia nodded firmly as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Yes. The only things I've been more certain of was when I married my wife or adopted Aimee." She stood slowly and smiled down at him. "You can't say no to this. My fancy lawyers have already written down."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed pouted at her. "But what if I mess it up?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Then I'll come back and haunt you to death then kick your ass in the after life." She chuckled at him, then reached out to pat his shoulder. "You'll be brilliant, Creed… I know it. And I can sleep soundly at night knowing my pride and joy will be well taken care of when I'm gone."</em></p>
<p>Creed couldn't fight the memory as it turned dark yet again. Instead of jumping out of the window to make his beloved come inside so he didn't get sick, Creed was left chained to the piano bench, watching as the Apostles slowly sliced his teacher open. Creed tried to break free and save the woman, but his voice was sucked in by the emptiness of the room. Soon the woman's blood was covering the floor, staining the carpets and leaving a sick smell in the air. Creed slumped his head low, shutting his eyes as he now sought out the comfort of the never ending, empty void.</p>
<p>"<em>You don't need to apologize and I don't need comfort. I've made peace with it and I'm ready to see her again."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed felt his heart break. "Why do you keep saying such ominous things like that? I thought you were expecting to outlive me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia laughed. "I'm starting to rethink that. If I prevail longer than you, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I'll </strong>
  </em>
  <em>have to deal with all this rubbish paperwork."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed wasn't happy that she was trying to change the subject to be more lighthearted, but knew better than to go against what she wanted. "Are you threatening to off yourself if you have to deal with all this alone?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia gave him a tenacious look. "That, or I'll just have to fake my death to get away from it all."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed rolled his eyes. "And Train says </em><em><strong>I'm</strong></em> <em>dramatic." He sighed and went back to his menial task, leaving his legs stretched out as he spoke. "I don't think that'll be necessary. Most of this is receipts from buying instruments and other supplies or payment for student lessons. And it looks as if your wife set it up so your bank pays the bill on time for you. I don't know how she accomplished that after so many years, but it's impressive."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia smiled adoringly. "She was very impressive…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed smiled adoringly at his teacher. "Sounds like you were quite lucky to have her."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I was."</em></p>
<p>The woman's peaceful smile remained, but Creed could tell her life had ended. It was as if the memory he was replaying heard her statement of wanting to see her wife again and Death decided to make his appearance. Creed watched as his teacher and mentor's life slowly left her, grateful that the memory had ended in a more passive way instead of a violent one filled with blood. However, that didn't change the pain he felt watching the woman died, and he shut his eyes again, greeting the darkness like an old friend. Embracing the numbness he had started to grow fond of.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Dont give up!"</strong></em></p>
<p>Creed's eyes would have widened if he was able to do anything other than sit and stare into the emptiness that was his world. Still, he knew he needed to respond to the girl. He couldn't ignore her. Especially after what she did for him… Even after what <strong>he</strong> did to <strong>her.</strong></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Saya? What're yo-"</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Did you hear what I said? Don't give up!"</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed was pretty sure he was sitting in his bed at their sweepers' hideout, but when he blinked, he found himself standing in the middle of a dark room. Normally, that would be the sign of something terrible about to happen, but there was something about the way the sweeper girl spoke to him that made him realize he was safe.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Train needs you!"</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed stuttered his next words, looking around the darkness for the invisible girl. "T-Train…? Do you… Do you know where he is…? Is he alive?"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Saya was quiet for a second, then slowly walked out of the darkness, bringing the light with her. She smiled at Creed and put her hands on her hips. "You can't give up! You've never given up before, why are you going to give up now?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed blinked at her again, then reached out to try and touch her. When his hand went through the girl, he stared down at his palms, wondering what was going on.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He looked back up at her, a pathetic vacancy in his eyes as he spoke. "Am I dead?"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Saya laughed merrily, something that his old self would have cringed at, but now he was able to see how that was one of the things that made her so charming.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Saya smirked at him, a smirk he was used to receiving from his beloved as she spoke. "You can't give up. Train needs you."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed felt his legs shake then his knees give out from underneath of them. "I… I can't move… I can't feel anything…" He fell forward and clutched at the ground, feeling tears falling from his eyes once more. "He's… He's dead…"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>He felt something bonk him on the head, then looked up to see the sweeper girl frowning at him. Her frown turned into a cheeky smirk, which only made Creed think even more of his Kitten. "You can't give up! Train needs you!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed blinked at her again. "...Where is he? Is he alive?"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Saya didn't answer his question. Instead, she stood up and began walking away. "I have to go. Plenty of people to talk to today!"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed watched her go, but did not move to follow her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but the numbness took over again, making it impossible to move his lips. Somehow, he managed to say one last thing before he knew darkness would take over again.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Train…"</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>As he lowered his head again and slowly began to curl into a ball, he heard another set of footsteps approaching. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the golden eyes of his beloved cat shining adoringly down at him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Train reached a hand out for Creed to take as he spoke a single question that never failed to set the swordsman's heart on fire. "Together?"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed returned his love's smile and reached out to take Train's hand gently into his own, pulling his beloved against his chest and holding him close. He sighed blissfully as he nuzzled his face into his beloved's hair, allowing what he knew was going to be the last time his senses ever felt anything ever again to be engulfed by Train.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"Always…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 4: The Sweepers and Musicians</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Sergey jumped when he heard Creed mumble something, nearly dropping the bowl he held up to the man. "Wh-what was that, Creed?!"</p>
<p>Sergey didn't know how it was possible, but somehow Creed managed to lose even more of the light from his eyes. As if he had just confirmed something in his mind.</p>
<p>The Russian man reached out and shook Creed slightly, trying to get him to repeat himself. "Creed, are you in there?! What did you say?!"</p>
<p>His shaking and his words had no effect on the silver man and there was nothing Sergey could do except watch the last bit of light leave Creed's eyes. Sergey sighed painfully at the silver man who was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed, pulling the blankets up higher on him. He grabbed the bowl again, placing the spoon to Creed's lips, sliding it between his teeth, and then pouring it down his throat. He then retreated the spoon of chicken broth and massaged the man's throat so it would go down. It was a tiring and arduous task, but he knew it needed to be done. If he hadn't been sitting next to his silver love morning, noon, and night, feeding him whatever meals he could, making him drink water, Creed might have died from dehydration.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't think he'd really notice if his life ended anyway… I'm pretty sure he thinks he's already dead.</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey sighed and placed the nearly full bowl to the side, grabbing the glass of water and trying to get the man to drink. Once again, he had to stick the straw in his mouth and massage Creed's throat in order to get the liquid down. The Russian man set that aside as well, then leaned his elbows on his knees and gazed at the swordsman's lifeless face. Realizing he hadn't seen Creed breathe in quite some time, he reached out and checked his pulse. Feeling a slow, but steady beat, Sergey breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in the bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm a firm believer in dying of heartbreak, so I'm happy that hasn't happened yet.</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey frowned deeply at Creed. The pianist's reaction didn't make sense to any of them. Creed always pulled out all the stops when it came to Train, yet for some reason when he heard the gunman had been taken, he completely shut down. Almost as if his body had given up. He hadn't said a word or moved a muscle. They even had a Chronos doctor stop by to check on him, but they couldn't find anything wrong. He couldn't even prescribe any medicine since he said Creed was in perfect physical shape, but mentally he was gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>His exact words were that Creed is in shock and all we can do is wait to see if he comes out of it. Was it just too much for him to handle? Was seeing Anastasia's body and then being told Train was gone too much for his tortured heart to bear?</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey sighed shakily at the thought and glanced over at Aimee who was sleeping in the chair next to Creed. They were all shocked when the girl refused to leave the silver man's side, but no one wasn't about to tell her she had to leave. She had just lost her mother and if the comfort she found was being by the side of a man who was completely broken, who were they to tell her no? It wasn't like she had anywhere to go anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dae came by with Francisco to try and convince her to go home with them, but she refused. She told them she wanted to be here when Creed 'woke up', so to speak.</em>
</p>
<p>Those were the first words any of them ever heard her speak, but she clammed up again immediately after that. Now, she was back to being a mute. Sergey pulled his eyes away from the sleeping girl and to the window. He stared outside, allowing a sob to escape his control as he wiped a tear from his eye. He had every second of the last four days to cry, and other than taking care of Creed, that's all he had been doing. It was only recently that he finally stopped, mostly because he thought he had cried himself dry.</p>
<p>He shuddered as the image of Anastasia's lifeless body popped into his head again. It was embedded in his mind's eye and he knew no amount of time could erase it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't blame Creed for mentally and emotionally checking out. Just seeing the state Anastasia was in is traumatizing enough, I can't imagine losing the person you loved at the same time.</em>
</p>
<p>However, Sergey did understand that since he was sitting next to the lifeless heep of the man he loved. But, he knew what Creed was going through was different. When he heard Train was taken by the Apostles, he knew that meant the cat was facing something far worse than becoming emotionally dumb, deaf, blind, and mute. Sergey had a feeling Creed assumed Train had already been tortured and murdered at that point. That only made it all the more confusing why he wasn't reacting or doing anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>As traumatizing as what happened is, Creed isn't the type to just give up. Especially when it comes to Train. We've all seen him move Heaven and Hell to make that man happy and keep him safe. We all saw it the night of Creed's birthday when he took on the Apostles by himself to keep Train safe.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as Sergey wanted to be angry at Creed for being so weak, he couldn't. He cared about the man too much to hold his barren state against him. He also couldn't blame him. Had he been in Creed's position, he wasn't sure how much better he would be handling it. Especially after all the other trauma Creed had been through, he couldn't imagine what dark thoughts were floating through the pianist's head.</p>
<p>
  <em>If there are even any thoughts at all…</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey reached out and caressed the man's cheek, silently begging Creed to smack his hand away and scold him for touching him. When nothing happened, the Russian man sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring out the window again. He tried to concentrate on a bird he saw sitting on the tree outside the window, trying to use the serene image to replace the one of his teacher's dead body. Seeing that it didn't work, he stared at the sun instead, hoping that maybe if he burned out his retinas, that would finally stop the nightmarish images from haunting his vision.</p>
<p>"DAMMIT!"</p>
<p>Sergey jumped as Eve slammed her fist on the desk in Creed's room, blinking at the girl who seemed distraught over something. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Eve didn't hear him since she had headphones on, so Sergey stood up and walked over to the bio-girl, tapping her on the shoulder gently so as not to scare it. It didn't work as Eve jumped slightly, turning to give the man a frightened look. She sighed in relief, as if she was expecting him to be someone else then took her headphones off.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>Sergey felt his heart break at the music he heard playing. It was one of the many pieces Creed had played over and over again. He knew she was listening to that to help keep her calm while she did her research on the Apostles, but it didn't seem to be working.</p>
<p>
  <em>We're all falling apart…</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey sighed and gestured towards the screen. "Did you find something?"</p>
<p>"No. I thought I did, but it turned out to be another copy cat group." Eve turned back to the computer and began her search again, leaving her headphones off in case Sergey had more to say.</p>
<p>Eve sighed as she rubbed her eyes and Sergey couldn't help but notice how tired and red they were. Her skin was paler than usual as well and she just in general looked worn out. She hadn't slept much in the last four days since she spent every waking moment trying to find the Apostles. Whatever sleep she did get was in the chair she sat in and next to the laptop she brought into Creed's room. He saw with his own eyes how little sleep she was getting since every time Sergey woke up in the middle of the night to check on the silver man, she was either already awake and searching the internet, or waking up and turning the laptop on. The only time she ever stepped away from the computer was to use the bathroom or grab a quick bite to eat. And even then, it was merely a piece of bread and some water. Sergey tried to convince her to eat more or to take a break, but she claimed that since Creed wasn't capable of looking for Train, she needed to work ten times as hard to find him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Since when did I become the mother hen to these people?</em>
</p>
<p>He watched the girl trying to gather her thoughts and frowned deeply.</p>
<p>
  <em>I understand why she's looking so hard. It's not just because she wants Train back as well, but also because she knows seeing him again will fix Creed. She moved her laptop in here so she could be close to Creed in case he comes too. But… I think everyone really just wants to be near each other during these trying times.</em>
</p>
<p>"Is anyone else home?"</p>
<p>Sergey frowned at the girl as she continued typing furiously at the keyboard. "Dae and Francisco just refilled the fridge-" <em>Even though it's useless since no one in this damn house will eat! </em>"But, I don't think they stuck around. I think they went back to the music school to do more clean up."</p>
<p>Eve nodded, only hearing about half of what the man said as she clicked on every link that she could. "Where's Sven?"</p>
<p>Sergey sighed again and walked away from the girl, sitting back down next to Creed. "Probably out searching for Train with Rinslet, Kyoko, and Lin."</p>
<p>Eve shook her head. "He's not with Lin. Lin said they were moving too slow and being too kind to the people they interrogated. He's definitely working on his own right now."</p>
<p>Sergey blinked. "How do you know that?"</p>
<p>Eve held up her phone, not bothering to respond to the man with words nor did she bother to turn around to face him. She was too busy looking for any news articles or websites that might lead them to the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why are so many people copying the Apostles?! And are they really that useless that Charden wouldn't think to use them to his advantage?</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey watched the girl for another minute before turning back to Creed. "He's not even working with Chronos to find Train?"</p>
<p>Eve shook her head again. "No. He actually got into a fight with Sephiria because of the extreme lengths he's been taking to find Train."</p>
<p>Sergey didn't like the way that sounded, but decided to question the girl nonetheless. "Such as…?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed and stopped her typing for a minute, trying to think of how to word her statement without worrying Sergey more than he already was. He had done a lot for Creed, so she owed it to him to try and spare his feelings.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it will probably be hard for him to hear Lin might be in trouble with Chronos since even though I know Sergey's in love with Creed and Lin's in love with Train, they still care deeply about one another.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve was quiet for another second, then spoke again. "He's… Not himself right now."</p>
<p>Sergey frowned. "None of us are."</p>
<p>Eve shook her head in disagreement. "No. It's different with him. He's… a <strong>totally </strong>different person. Sven said he doesn't even recognize him. Apparently, Lin started using violence against any leads they ran into and hasn't stopped looking even for a second. He hasn't even slept since he found out they took Train. I think the only thing that's keeping him from collapsing is his sheer force of will to stay conscious until we find Train."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed and looked back at Creed. "Eve… need I remind you that <strong>none</strong> of us have slept? Yourself included."</p>
<p>Eve brushed his words away since she could tell he was trying to guilt her into sleeping or eating something more substantial again. "It's different with Lin. We've all at least shut our eyes for a few minutes. I don't think Lin has stopped turning the entire world upside down let alone stop to close his eyes. Sven hasn't seen him in three days and no one has heard from him in two. Sephiria said she's even threatened him with punishment if he doesn't reel it in, but he won't listen to her or return her messages."</p>
<p>Sergey felt his heart freeze at that statement. He knew Lin was in love with Train, but he also knew the man was usually calm and logical. But after hearing what Eve told him, Sergey knew his casual lover was <strong>not</strong> doing well.</p>
<p>
  <em>None of us are doing well, but I imagine Creed and Lin have it worse off. We're all hurt after Anastasia's death, but at least we know what her fate is. There's something about the unknown of Train's life that has us all losing our minds.</em>
</p>
<p>Sergey frowned when he realized he just insinuated he cared about the ex-assassin as well. It shouldn't have surprised him since the only thing he really had against Train was the fact that he had Creed's heart. Despite that, he could see the allure of the man and putting his jealous feelings towards him aside, he knew Train was a good and decent person. He understood why he was so easily able to win people's hearts over, so the idea of him being tortured and used by a terrorist group shook him and everyone else to the core.</p>
<p>The Russian man dug his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if Lin had reached out to him. He sighed when he saw nothing except messages from Dae and put it back in his pocket. "Has it really been four days already?"</p>
<p>Eve clenched her fists as yet another clue fell through and punched the table lightly. "I think so. It's hard to tell when the day ends and begins anymore."</p>
<p>Sergey nodded in agreement as he looked back at Creed. "I don't understand his reaction… I understand everyone else's… but I don't understand <strong>his</strong>."</p>
<p>While every one of them was acting differently since the incident at the music school, Creed's reaction was so far fetched it was almost as if his soul had left him and was replaced with someone else's. Someone who was weak and helpless. Creed was the exact opposite of that. He was one of the strongest people Sergey had ever met and the silver man's stubborn determination could even be overwhelming at times. Added to that, Creed's dedication to Train was unmatched except for maybe Lin's, so the fact that he wasn't tearing the world apart with Number X was astounding to everyone.</p>
<p>
  <em>You'd think we'd have to be chaining him to the bed instead of trying to get him to walk himself to the bathroom. This is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>so </strong>
  </em>
  <em>bizarre.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve looked over her shoulder quickly at the men and frowned. Sergey was right. Everyone was acting different, but she could reason out their behaviors pretty well. Kyoko had become all business and was acting like a mature, young woman instead of a star struck teenager. She had turned into one of the most useful people to have around since she was always willing to do anything and everything to move their plans forward. Her feelings for Train were evident and it shocked everyone to see that what she felt for the Black Cat was probably more than just a teenage crush.</p>
<p>Then there was Sven and Rinslet. Both of them were reacting the most reasonably and coming up with plans and solutions instead of reacting impulsively like Lin was. They were the only ones that ever stopped to take a break and regroup, but that was only because they knew everyone else was working themselves to the breaking point. They were sure everyone else was going to collapse at any minute and they wanted to make sure that didn't happen to them. If they fell apart like everyone else did, they knew they'd never be able to find Train. Still, it was easy to tell they were not doing well either. They snapped at anyone over the smallest thing and Eve overheard both of them crying at one point.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think Sven's crying for more than just Train… I think he's angry at falling for Nica's trap…</em>
</p>
<p>Eve shook her head, forcing that thought from her mind. If she allowed her focus to wander off to the betrayal of their phony friends, she wouldn't be able to keep working. Instead, she began to think about what Chronos was doing to help find Train.</p>
<p>Sephiria had been pretty quiet except for the occasional update on anything they found along with questions about Lin's whereabouts, but Eve could tell every time they heard from her that Number One was pulling out all the stops to find the Apostles and Train. She may have gone out of her way to hide it, but it was clear that Train was like a little brother to her. She had every one of her numbers looking for him and had barely slept herself. The last time Eve saw her was when they lost total contact with Lin and the bio-girl could tell Sephiria was beyond furious at the situation.</p>
<p>
  <em>And not just because we didn't listen to her about Nica and the others. She blamed herself for not acting on her gut instinct and arresting them right away.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve had to once again shake herself to stop her thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to be derailed.</p>
<p>She glanced back over her shoulder and eyed Sergey and Aimee sadly. Creed's music friends weren't doing well after the death of their teacher, but they were all doing whatever they could to keep the sweepers together. They all missed Anastasia, but the biggest issue at hand was finding Train. There was nothing they could do about the old woman, but the cat still had a fighting chance. Since the day Sergey brought Creed home, he and Aimee hadn't left his side. Eve knew Aimee didn't want to be alone and Sergey loved Creed so he refused to leave his side. Dae and Francisco helped with miscellaneous tasks such as keeping the house in order, making sure there was food in the fridge, and cleaning up the mess at the music school, but other than that there wasn't much any of them could do. They didn't have the same skill set the sweepers and Chronos had.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still they're doing their best and they've been incredibly helpful. If it wasn't for them, we'd all be starving and living in filth. Not that any of us are taking much care of ourselves, but whatever care is being taken is all thanks to them. We probably would have completely fallen apart without them to support us.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve sighed and finally decided to respond to Sergey's melancholy thoughts. "I think Creed thinks Train is dead."</p>
<p>Sergey blinked at the girl. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Eve took in a deep breath to stop herself from crying. She had thought about that scenario as well, but refused to give it any power to it until now. "Because he knows Train. There's <strong>no way</strong> Train would allow himself to be held captive for this long. He would have tried to escape the first chance he got which, knowing him, would have been right away. And as much as the Doctor wants to experiment on him, Charden wouldn't let him leave alive. They'd kill Train the second they got if he tried to break free."</p>
<p>Sergey felt his body go cold and turned to Creed to see if he had any reaction to the statement. Seeing nothing, he asked another question. "But… Do you really think Train would choose death over being held captive?"</p>
<p>Eve didn't hesitate. "Yes. Especially if he thought his captivity would cause problems for the people he cares about. No matter how much Train values life, he values the freedom and safety of his friends even more."</p>
<p>
  <em>He wouldn't hesitate to do something that would get himself killed if he knew it meant we'd all be safe and free.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve sobbed a little, then slapped herself to stop. "Besides all that, Creed's been through a lot in life. You learned about some of it when we were first hiding from the Apostles, but you don't know everything. You don't know what his childhood was like or the other losses he's endured. Not to mention he <strong>just</strong> found happiness with Train again, so to suddenly lose not only him, but Anastasia as well probably was all his heart could take." She stopped and looked over at Creed, feeling the urge to burst into tears as she stared into his dull, blue eyes. "He's… completely broken. I don't even think he's there anymore. I think his body is empty."</p>
<p>Sergey took in all of Eve's words, then followed her gaze back to the man. "I know Creed's been through a lot, but… that's never stopped him from getting to Train before, has it?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Yes, but back then he had hope that Train was alive. Now, it's almost as if he's trying to accept that he isn't because the alternative is too awful."</p>
<p>Sergey felt his heart sink. "What's the alternative to death? What could be worse than that?"</p>
<p>Eve froze, her fingers hovering over the keys of the laptop as she felt her body begin to shake a little. "Torture."</p>
<p>Sergey's eyes widened and his pulse picked up speed rapidly. "What?!"</p>
<p>Eve shook her entire body and continued typing. "I don't want to talk about it. Just know that the Apostles intentions with Train are anything but welcoming."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'm sure Creed's mind put that together immediately. I'm positive he's convinced himself that Train is dead either because he knows Train well enough to understand that would be what he wanted or because he can't bring himself to accept what the Doctor is doing to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve knew the ironic thing about Creed being completely useless right now was that if he was himself, he'd probably be the most useful to them. No one knew Charden and Echidna like he did and no one was as smart or clever as Creed. There was even the chance that Creed would have a gut instinct about where Train was. Creed had been able to find Train time and time again and Eve was certain if he wasn't trapped in a state of shock, he'd probably be able to hunt down the Black Cat one more time.</p>
<p><em>We need him… And we need Train. We can't keep going on like this. Something </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to change.</em></p>
<p>Just then she heard the front door of their hideout slam open, followed by a loud, vicious shout from Lin. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT USELESS, WEAK PIECE OF SHIT?!"</p>
<p>Had Eve not spent so much time with him over the last two and a half years, she would have never picked such an angry voice out to belong to a man that was as calm and reasonable as he was. She turned around and was ready to head to the door to see what he was screaming about, but the door was kicked open before she could do anything. Once it was properly torn from its hinges, it revealed a furious and fuming Number X. Behind him was Sven, Rinslet, and Kyoko, all three of them doing whatever they could to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. Sven even tried to grab the number by the arm, but Lin yanked away from him before the sweeper could hold him still. As small as the Chronos number was, he was still stronger than the rest of them.</p>
<p>As soon as he broke the door down, his eyes immediately locked onto Creed. He growled monstrously and stormed over to the soporose silver man, ignoring the cries of Sergey for him to calm down or the startled Aimee who was jolted awake from the violent entrance in favor of Creed.</p>
<p>Without warning or provocation, Lin slapped Creed as hard as he could in the face, making the swordsman fall listlessly to the side of the bed, but got no reaction out of him otherwise. That made Lin even more angry and he leapt onto the bed, grabbed Creed by his shirt and began shaking him wildly, banging his head against the headboard slightly as he did so.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WORTHLESS , WEAK SON OF A BITCH?! DON'T YOU KNOW TRAIN IS <strong>GONE</strong>?! WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO FIND HIM?! WHY ARE YOU JUST LAYING HERE LIKE A USELESS HEEP OF HUMAN FLESH?!"</p>
<p>"LIN!" Sven yelled from the door and leapt forward to try to pull him off Creed. Sergey jumped up and joined the sweeper, but Lin was stronger and angrier than them both and was able to push them away with ease.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALL GUILTY OF BEING USELESS TOO! WHY ARE YOU <strong>CATERING </strong>TO HIS WEAKNESS?! WHY ARE YOU BEING <strong>KIND </strong>TO THE MAN THAT'S DONE <strong>NOTHING</strong> TO HELP FIND TRAIN?!"</p>
<p>Eve blinked in shock, her mouth slightly agape as Lin slapped Creed again and again. Each hit was harder than the last and his voice came out in an animalistic growl. She barely believed the sound Lin was making came from <strong>his </strong>mouth, let alone that of a human's. When she noticed Creed's cheeks were beginning to get red and no one else in the room could pry the number off the silver man, Eve turned her blonde hair into hands and wrapped them around Lin's body. She yanked him back and off the bed, making Number X fall to the floor and glare up at her.</p>
<p>"YOU TOO?! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW <strong>WORTHLESS </strong>HE IS?! AREN'T YOU ANGRY AT HIM?!"</p>
<p>Eve stared at her friend, her heart breaking at the tears that fell from his beet red eyes, noticing how drawn his face was. His cheeks were sunken in and his hair was a mess. She could tell by the state of his clothes that he hadn't changed since Train disappeared, nor had he slept a wink.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's doing almost as bad as Creed is…</em>
</p>
<p>"Yelling and hitting him won't help. The doctor said we need to give him time to-"</p>
<p>Her sentence was cut off and Lin laughed bitterly and hysterically. "WHAT THE HELL DO DOCTORS KNOW?! ONE IS <strong>TORTURING</strong> TRAIN RIGHT NOW, SO FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T TRUST THEM!"</p>
<p>Eve was about to speak again, but Lin sat up quickly taking advantage of her shocked state to break free of her nanomachine hair. Before she or anyone else could grab him again, Lin jumped back onto the bed, grabbing Creed by the shirt once more and pulling him close. Seeing nothing in the silver man's eyes, Lin growled and spat in his face.</p>
<p>Sergey gasped and tried to pull the number off Creed again. "LIN, STOP IT!"</p>
<p>Lin smack him aside, but did not stop his glare on Creed. "NO! WE'VE ALL BEEN WORKING DAY AND NIGHT TO FIND TRAIN, YET HIS <strong>LOVER</strong> CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO LEAVE HIS BED!"</p>
<p>Everyone in the room could hear the bitterness behind Lin's use of the word 'lover' and understood exactly how he was feeling. Lin had been working himself to near death to find Train, even though the cat broke his heart and refused his advances over and over again. Yet, the man that had Train's heart and had the title of being the Black Cat's lover had been stuck in a nearly comatose state, unable to do anything.</p>
<p>More tears fell from Lin's eyes as he thought of Train, hating the fact that his Sweetness was with such a useless man instead of him. He shook Creed violently again. "Do you have <strong>any</strong> idea what the rest of us have been through the last four days?! Do you have any idea what <strong>we've</strong> been going through to find him?!"</p>
<p>Creed said nothing and did not move, which only angered Lin more. He slapped him in the face again, earning another gasp from Sergey which he ignored. "Train is <strong>missing </strong>and most likely being <strong>tortured</strong> by the Apostles, but here you are, his adoring lover, sitting in bed, wallowing in your own self pity! YOU'RE <strong>TRASH</strong>, CREED! NOTHING BUT USELESS, WEAK <strong>TRASH</strong>!"</p>
<p>The room was silent when Lin said that, not sure how to respond since it seemed like he was intent on putting the man through even more abuse than he had already been in. "Do you even care?! Have you <strong>really</strong> given up that easily?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"</p>
<p>"Lin…" Rinslet tried to calm him down, taking a small step forward to try and talk reason into him. "He <strong>does</strong> care… Probably more than anyone else in this room does. He <strong>loves</strong> Train. He's just-"</p>
<p>"SHUT UP! YOU CALL <strong>THIS</strong> LOVE?!" Lin gestured to the pathetic state of Creed, then scowled at the silver man. "<strong>This</strong>?! This isn't love! This is <strong>pathetic!</strong> This is a man who's given up on the man he <strong>claims </strong>to love! This is a man who's showing his true colors! THIS IS A MAN WHO'S DOESN'T BELIEVE IN THE STRENGTH OF TRAIN HEARTNET!"</p>
<p>The room was silent again as Lin slapped Creed again and continued berating him. "I thought <strong>you</strong> of all people would be flipping every chair, table, and person he could in order to find Train! Instead, you've done NOTHING! It's been FOUR DAYS AND ALL YOU'VE DONE IS SULK! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS GIVE THE APOSTLES MORE TIME TO TORTURE THE MAN YOU CLAIM TO LOVE!"</p>
<p>Creed did nothing to stop Lin's next slap, or the next one. "Do you really think he's <strong>dead</strong>?! Do you really think <strong>anyone</strong> could defeat the Black Cat so easily?!"</p>
<p>"Lin, stop it! Go easy on him! You have no idea what he's going through!" Sven was the one to say those words, however when he saw the look Lin was giving him, he immediately regretted it.</p>
<p>"Are… Are you <strong>serious...</strong>?! Did you seriously just tell me I don't know what he's going through…?!" Lin gripped tightly at Creed's shirt, as if harming his clothes would harm the man.</p>
<p>Sven felt the color drain from his face, unable to speak since he knew he had just said something really insensitive.</p>
<p>Sergey saw the guilt in the sweeper's eyes and tried to help him. "That's not what he meant, Lin. He didn't lose just Train. He lost Anastasia as well. And after everything else he's been through in life… this was the last thing to break him."</p>
<p>Lin let out a loud, ironic laugh and locked eyes with the Russian. "<strong>This</strong> broke <strong>him</strong>?! I'm sorry, but have you seen <strong>me</strong>?! DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!"</p>
<p>Sergey bit his lip, then looked away from Lin since he knew there was nothing he could say to that. Despite that, his voice moved on its own and tried to form a sentence. "I-I… I j-just…"</p>
<p>Lin growled at the blonde man. "You just what? Forgot that <strong>I</strong> love Train as well? Forgot that Creed isn't the only one who would do anything to get him back?! Hell, even that annoying teen is doing more than Creed!"</p>
<p>Lin gestured towards Kyoko who tried to hide behind Sven, scared of what the man might do if she said anything in return.</p>
<p>Number X laughed at her reaction, a clear sign that he had completely lost his mind. "Did you also forget what <strong>I've </strong>been through?! You know my origin story, Sergey! Can you really sit there and tell me <strong>his</strong> is that much worse that he can be justified in sitting here in this USELESS FUCKING STATE when Train is nowhere to be found and possibly SCREAMING IN AGONY AS WE SPEAK?!"</p>
<p>He glared back at Creed, growled, then slapped him again. "Have you forgotten what <strong>I've</strong> lost?! WHAT WE'VE ALL LOST?!"</p>
<p>Lin looked around the room, as if he was daring someone to respond. Seeing no one did, he continued. "Yet, here we are wasting time while poor little Creed takes a stupid little mental vacation! Here we are, catering to the man who could be more useful in finding Train than all <strong>of us combined</strong> because <strong>he's</strong> lost too much! Because <strong>he's</strong> been through so much! Because <strong>he's </strong>hurt and because <strong>he</strong> needs a safe space! Because <strong>everything </strong>is <strong>always</strong> about Creed and apparently Train's kidnapping is no different! Apparently, Creed needs to be the center of attention to matter what because mommy didn't love him enough so we all have to tiptoe around his feelings! Because mommy used to hit him, we all have to work around the clock and to the bone to make up for his absence! WELL AT LEAST YOU HAD A MOTHER, ASSHOLE!"</p>
<p>Lin slapped Creed again and shook him even more, ignoring the thump his head made against the board behind him. "We all know if Creed was helping, we probably would have found Train by now! He's a stalking <strong>expert</strong> and has been able to find Train on matter what. Yet, when we actually <strong>need</strong> him to find Train, he's conveniently checked out and brought everyone's attention to him!"</p>
<p>"That's not true…" Eve said quietly, hoping she would calm the man down. "You said it yourself, we've been working around the clock to find him. We haven't stopped a second to care for Creed. Everything we're doing is for Train."</p>
<p>Lin turned a glare to her. "And you think that defends his current state? And don't give me any more bullshit about his traumatic life or that fuckery story that he's lost too much. We've all gone through terrible shit, especially in the last couple days and yet, here we are, fighting to find Train! Working ourselves to <strong>death </strong>to bring him home! Yet, the man that claims to love him more than anything else in the world has decided to check out of the world! HE'S WEAK! HE'S USELESS! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TRAIN OR HIS LOVE!"</p>
<p>"He thinks he's dead, Lin…" Sergey added, even though he knew Lin had already ranted about how angry that made him. "Can't you see it from his point of view?"</p>
<p>Lin spat his next words at Sergey. "No! Because if I do that, I'll fall apart! I <strong>need</strong> to believe he's alive if I'm going to keep going on. And I will <strong>never</strong> accept that he's gone until I see it for myself. But, I know that's not true because I <strong>love</strong> and <strong>respect </strong>Train enough to know he wouldn't just give up! Because I know he wouldn't leave us all behind! He's stronger than that! He's the strongest person I've ever met!"</p>
<p>Lin felt more tears stream down his face and he screamed in agony, then slapped Creed a few more times. "I'M WORKING MYSELF TO DEATH TO FIND HIM BECAUSE I <strong>LOVE</strong> HIM AND I KNOW HE'S STILL ALIVE! BUT CREED IS MORE USELESS THAN A ROCK! AT LEAST A ROCK COULD CAUSE SOME DAMAGE WHEN IT'S THROWN!"</p>
<p>Lins slaps slowly began to become weaker, and his hold on Creed began to lessen. A heart breaking, grief filled sob left his lips and he lowered his head, finally releasing the silver man's shirt from his grasp. His arms hung uselessly to the side and he leaned back on his legs, putting space between him and the man he had been attacking both verbally and physically for the last several minutes.</p>
<p>"He chose <strong>you</strong>, Creed…" Lin let out another loud, pitiful sob, not caring how pathetic he looked in front of everyone else. "You chose <strong>you</strong>… He could have been mine, but he broke my heart so he could have you… and now you've given up on him…"</p>
<p>Lin looked slowly up at Creed, then growled again when he saw the lifelessness of the man and grabbed his shirt again. He pulled the swordsman closer, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "Why the <strong>fuck</strong> did he choose such a useless, weak piece of shit like you?! Why the hell would he <strong>want</strong> to be with someone as pathetic and miserable as you?! He could have been with me! WHY DIDN'T HE GIVE HIS HEART TO ME INSTEAD OF YOU?! I CLEARLY DESERVE IT MORE! I clearly <strong>want</strong> it more…"</p>
<p>He shook Creed weakly again, losing more of his strength as his exhausted body felt ready to pass out. However, when he made eye contact with Creed again, he was able to find a bit more strength at seeing the pitiful look in the other man's eyes. "WHY THE HELL DID HE CHOOSE <strong>YOU </strong>OVER <strong>ME</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Lin tightened his fist around Creed's shirt, nearly tearing the fabric as he spoke. "<strong>I'm</strong> the one that's looking for him! <strong>I'm</strong> the one that's moving Heaven, Hell, and Earth to find him! <strong>I'm</strong> the one that's being threatened with Chronos punishment every day to find him, and we both know how sick their punishments can get!"</p>
<p>Seeing Creed's eyes begin to swell with tears, Lin smirked sourly, then sobbed miserably, and continued. "<strong>I'm </strong>the one who deserves to be with Train and <strong>I'm</strong> going to be the one that finds him. It's obvious I love him more than you do and maybe when I <strong>do</strong> find him, he'll see that and come running back to me. <strong>I'll</strong> be the first thing he sees when we bust into the Apostles' layer and that will be the last thing he needs to confirm that he really belongs with <strong>me</strong>. <strong>Not</strong> you."</p>
<p>Everyone in the room noticed a tear fall from Creed's eye and saw his finger twitch a little. Lin noticed that as well and decided to stay on the path he was on. "We all know Train was better off with me, anyway. If he was mine, I would have never left him alone in the first place. He would have been by my side <strong>every second</strong> until we destroyed the Apostles because I know they'd be looking for him. And I know what they want to do to him. But, none of that would matter because I'd <strong>die</strong> before I'd let <strong>anyone</strong> lay a finger on his beautiful head. Because what I feel for Train is <strong>true love</strong>. What you have is just an obsession."</p>
<p>Another tear fell from the silver man's eye and more of his fingers twitched. Sven and Rinslet made eye contact and smirked as Kyoko gasped loudly. Sergey and Aimee leaned forward to get a better look at the still man. Eve held her breath, waiting to see if Lin's words were finally going to make an impact. Trying to see if Number X was going to succeed where everyone else had failed.</p>
<p>Lin glanced down at Creed's finger and narrowed his eyes, trying to keep the heat behind his words so the swordsman would really understand just how angry he was. "So, if you really want to continue being a pathetic loser, go right ahead. In fact, I think I'll <strong>encourage </strong>it now because when <strong>I </strong>find Train, I'll be able to show him your true colors. He'll see how worthless and weak you are and finally understand all you ever felt for him was a twisted, sick obsession."</p>
<p>Creed's fingers twitched again, slowly forming into a fist which made everyone's eyes widen except for Lin. He knew his words were working and he couldn't stop now. "Once I save him, he'll be so grateful that he'll have no choice but to give me his heart. He'll come running back to me faster than you can blink an eye and you'll still be here. Sitting in bed like the <strong>weak and worthless garbage you are</strong>. He'll finally be in <strong>my</strong> arms and share <strong>my</strong> bed again."</p>
<p>Creed's hand tightened into a fist, the unshed tears brimming in his eyes finally falling as life slowly returned to his face. Lin smirk viley at the man and let go of his now wrinkled shirt, scooting away from him slightly as he made a move to get off the bed.</p>
<p>"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and find the love of my life. The breathtaking Train Heartnet is waiting for me to rescue him from the Apostles layer and I can't let someone as <strong>weak and pathetic</strong> as you keep us apart anymore. With you finally out of the picture for good, there's nothing keeping Train away from me. Once I find him, Train will be <strong>mine</strong> once more and <strong>we </strong>can live happily ever after. <strong>Without useless trash like you."</strong></p>
<p>Something visibly clicked in Creed's eyes and he let out the deadliest, most inhuman growl any of them had ever heard. He clenched his fist as tight as he could, pulled back, and aimed it at Number X. Before Lin could get off of the bed, Creed threw the entire weight of his body behind a punch that hit the number square in the face. The silver man could feel bone break and he was positive he had just broken the assassin's nose.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room made some kind of shocked noise, then watched as Lin fell to the ground and clutched at his nose. Creed wasn't done as he rolled clumsily off the bed and crawled on top of the number. He grabbed Lin by the cuff of his shirt, shook him a few times then began hitting him in the chest over and over again. His body may have been weak from lack of sleep and nutrition, but that didn't stop him from putting everything he had behind each of his blows. As he screamed at the man, he felt a bit of the possessiveness that once drove Train away from him return.</p>
<p>"SHUT UP YOU PRETENTIOUS, JEALOUS BASTARD! TRAIN WILL <strong>NEVER </strong>BE YOURS AGAIN! HE'S <strong>MINE</strong>!"</p>
<p>Lin smirked behind his bleeding nose, happy to see his words finally set in with Creed. "I wouldn't be so sure of that if you intend on continuing to be as useless as you have been. Train was mine before and he could be mine again if you don't get your shit together."</p>
<p>Creed stopped his blows when he noticed the tears falling down Lin's face, mixing with the blood that poured out of his nose. He stared down at the man, panting at the sudden movement and adrenaline that was running through his body. Despite half of Lin's face being covered by his hand, Creed could see the grateful sadness behind his eyes. While Lin may have hoped everything he said was true, Creed could tell by looking at him he knew it wasn't.</p>
<p>Creed's fists were raised in the air as he looked down at Lin and finally allowed the pain he was trying to avoid take over. Instead of hitting Lin again, he collapsed on top of the number, clinging tightly to his shirt, soaking it with the tears he had refused to let go for four days.</p>
<p>"Lin… I… I'm so sorry… I… I didn't-"</p>
<p>Lin laughed and removed his hands from his face, wrapping them around Creed's back to pull him in for a hug. "It's okay, Creed. I understand how you feel more than you know… But please… don't forget that he chose <strong>you</strong>." He let out another tragic sob and squeezed Creed a little tighter. "He chose <strong>you</strong>, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed wept loudly into Lin's chest, the rest of the occupants in the room stunned for a moment before a few of them began to cry as well. Sven wrapped Rinslet and Kyoko in a tight hug as she sobbed quietly and Sergey crawled across the bed to wrap Aimee in a hug. Tears fell from his face as well, but he was doing his best to ignore them in favor of comforting the girl who just saw her mother murdered. Eve smiled at her friends, tears falling from her eyes as well as she watched Creed and Lin hold and comfort each other, each of them letting the tears flow freely.</p>
<p>Eve took in a deep breath, then spoke to her friend for the first time in what felt like ages. "Does this mean your back?"</p>
<p>Creed let out a few more sobs, then pulled away from Lin. He smiled down at the number, then stood up and offered him a hand. Once Lin was on his feet again, Creed turned to the bio-girl and nodded confidently. "Yeah. I'm back. And I have a lot of ideas."</p>
<p>Without looking at Sven, he pointed a finger at him. "Have you been looking for Train, or the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Sven blinked. "The Apostles… Because they're the ones that have Train."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. You need to look for signs of <strong>Train</strong>. The Apostles don't want to be found, they've made that clear, but Train does. And since it's been four days and he isn't back yet, that means he's leaving clues for us."</p>
<p>Sven's eyes widened and he ran out of the room quickly, Kyoko and Rinslet followed after him. "Got it! Thanks!"</p>
<p>Next, he pointed to Eve. "Have you only been looking at new articles for the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Eve frowned, then nodded. "Yes. What else would I look for?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "You need to get to the dark web. I'm sure Lin can show you have to access it."</p>
<p>Lin was already on it as he ran over to the laptop and immediately pulled up a sight that would lead him there. He frowned as a thought occurred to him, but did not stop his typing. "Don't you think Chronos has already been doing this?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. Knowing Sephiria, she's using all her resources to search every town for him. Even if they are searching the dark web, they're probably using newbie idiots who don't know what they're doing. With Eve's sleuthing skills, I'm sure she'll find something in no time."</p>
<p>Eve nodded in understanding and pushed Lin aside as soon as she saw it was ready. Seeing Creed had begun to take control again, Lin felt a bit of relief and decided to sit on the floor, shutting his eyes for the first time in four days. However, he made sure he did not fall asleep since he knew their work was only just beginning.</p>
<p>Lastly, Creed pointed to Sergey, worried eyes on Lin as he spoke. "And you: Thank you for all that you've done, but I think we could all use something more than bread or broth to keep us going. Fix that."</p>
<p>Sergey nodded, then saluted Creed as Aimee was already walking out the door and towards the kitchen. "Aye, aye Captain Creed!"</p>
<p>The Russian man walked towards the door, stopping before he left the room as he watched Creed reach for his phone to make a call. Sergey smiled warmly at the man and spoke in a kind, quiet tone. "Khorosho, chto ty vernulsya, Creed…" (1)</p>
<p>He knew Creed didn't hear him, but he didn't care. Everyone had a renewed life in them and Sergey wasn't about to lose the last bit of hope the silver man's revival created in all of them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 1: Train</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Train groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision still blurry from the poison so he wasn't able to tell where he was. The first thing he saw was a bright light and he attempted to block it with his arm, but was unable to. His eyes jolted over to where his arm was to see what was keeping it down and made a strangled noise when something rubbed against his neck. Train tried to lift his head, but found that to be impossible as well since even his forehead was wrapped with some kind of bind, making it futile to move. Train tried to throw his legs up, but there were more straps on his ankles, knees and thigh, keeping him affixed to the bed he was now able to feel was made of rubber.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, where the hell am I?!</em>
</p>
<p>Train tried to remember the events that just happened and clenched his hand into a fist. As he did that, he felt his fingers rub against more rubber and realized that his hands were trapped in a tight case of rubber. He tried to twist his hand free, but his wrists were clasped to the bed as well and he felt another bind wrapped around his elbow and forearm. Getting desperate, he tried to throw his chest forward, but found that to be hopeless as well since there was another rubber strap wrapped around his chest, waist, and hips. He was completely and utterly helpless, unable to fight against the binds that held him down.</p>
<p>"DAMMIT!" He screamed as he tried to fight the straps. He flailed uselessly on the bed, finally stopping when he tired himself out.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I feel so weak?</em>
</p>
<p>"Calm down, Black Cat. Nica's poison is still in your system and that combined with Shiki's anesthetic bugs, I'm surprised you're even conscious right now."</p>
<p>Train's hair stood on end as he put together who the voice belonged to. He couldn't see where the man was, but he knew that voice anywhere. "Doctor…"</p>
<p>Kanzaki growled as he stepped away from his lab table and approached the cat. "Give me a minute while I alert the others that you're awake."</p>
<p>Train didn't know what he was doing, but judging by the quick silence and quiet buttons he heard being pressed, he had a feeling the Doctor was sending a message to Charden.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if he sends a message to Charden, that sends a message to the rest of them.</em>
</p>
<p>Train tried to pry himself free again, almost dislodging his shoulder as he tried to pull his arm out. "SHIT!"</p>
<p>Doctor laughed sinisterly as he approached Train with a syringe in his hand. "Like I said, you need to calm down." He injected something into the cat, not bothering to be gentle since he knew their goal wasn't to take care of him.</p>
<p>Train hissed when the Doctor pulled the needle forcefully out of his neck and felt his body get heavy. "What the <strong>fuck</strong> was that?!"</p>
<p>Doctor noted how despite the fact that Train's body looked relaxed from the drug, his voice was not sluggish in the least. He pulled out a clipboard and wrote that down. "Interesting… How are you still able to form such coherent sentences after such a heavy dose?"</p>
<p>Train tried to clench his hand into a fist, but was unable to not only from the binds that held him, but from whatever drug Doctor put in him. "Answer my question, you bastard! What was that?!"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked and held up the needle, making sure Train could see him shake it tauntingly in his face. "You mean this? It's a small dose of the Chronos drug. We've finally been able to perfect it, but the problem is the man we want to use it on is so free willed that I need to slowly introduce it to your system in order for it to work."</p>
<p>Train blinked, then narrowed his eyes at the man. "If it's the Chronos drug, why did it make me feel <strong>more </strong>sluggish?!"</p>
<p>Doctor frowned in confusion. "It did? That doesn't make sense since you're still clearly mentally all there."</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly. "Didn't you just say I'm a strong willed man? I was able to break free of Chronos drugs before. What makes you think I can't do it again?"</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes at the Black Cat's ignorance. "That's because you stopped ingesting it. And even when you were, it was through food which meant it was diluted. Having it injected directly into your system is going to have a different effect. Plus, as I said, we've perfected it. Chronos <strong>wishes</strong> they had a drug as incredible as this…"</p>
<p>Train could hear the giddiness in the man's voice and shivered in disgust. "You're sick…"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders, not offended at all by the man's revulsion. "That may be, but at least I understand how drugs work. Although, I think by the time we're done with you, you'll have a whole new understanding."</p>
<p>Train growled and tried to wrench his arm free again, holding back a groan as he felt his right shoulder pop out. He breathed through the pain, hoping he'd be able to use the dislodged joint to slide himself out of the binds. He could already feel they were a little bit looser on his arm.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't break everything though, otherwise I won't be able to fight. Not that I'm sure I'd be able to in this room assuming it's the same set up he had at the mansion.</em>
</p>
<p>Train remembered what that room looked like all too well, but judging just by the bed, he had a feeling the Doctor had taken it to another level. When he saved Creed two and a half years ago, he didn't notice as many binds on the silver man that were on him now. Creed's hands were also free, which meant Kanzaki knew Train only needed a finger free in order to cause damage.</p>
<p>
  <em>But if the rest of the room is made of rubber, I can't use my electric abilities and I know they still have Hades… but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up!</em>
</p>
<p>Train could hear Doctor moving around in the background and knew he was preparing something else for the Black Cat. "Where are your pets?"</p>
<p>Doctor didn't look away from what he was doing as he answered the gunman's question. "You mean Aztec and Aja? They're guarding outside the hideout, just in case any of your friends show up."</p>
<p>Train cursed as he tried to slide his dislocated arm free. "Is that so? You think they'll be enough to take on all Chronos <strong>and</strong> my friends?"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, don't care. Because the goal is that by the time they get here, you'll be under our control and we'll have the Black Cat as an ally again. Even if it is unwillingly."</p>
<p>Train growled and spat out his words. "Like that'll ever happen…"</p>
<p>Doctor snickered as he flicked another syringe. He watched as Train tried to slide his arm free and frowned, realizing the goldman had managed to dislocate his shoulder and was currently working on sliding his hand free.</p>
<p>He sighed and pulled out a small remote from his pocket. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train grunted through his teeth as the binds around him tightened, applying a painful amount of pressure to the joint that was dislocated. He gritted his teeth and breathed through the pain. "I thought you said I needed several doses of that shitty Chronos drug over time in order for it to work? You really don't think Chronos will find you by then? Or that I won't be able to break free by then?"</p>
<p>Doctor laughed again as he approached the trapped cat. "If they haven't found us after this long, they won't find us now. Even with you captive, they won't track us down. Charden has done an excellent job of hiding us. As for you… I don't plan on letting you go that easily."</p>
<p>Train gritted his teeth again as Doctor pushed a button and applied more pressure to his now broken wrist. He managed to dislocate that as well and as soon as he felt the thick rubber clamp down tighter on his joints, he knew it was broken.</p>
<p>"Dammit…" He muttered, relaxing his body as he tried to think of another way out.</p>
<p>Doctor blinked when he saw Train's wrist slowly turning purple and realized what the man had done. "You dislocated your wrist too? Impressive behind those binds, but foolish seeing as I can do this-"</p>
<p>Train bit his lip to stop himself from screaming since he knew that would only please the madman that was keeping him captive. As the binds squeezed tighter, Train could feel the rest of his bones beginning to break as well, knowing just a few more pushes of that button would break more than just his wrist and shoulder.</p>
<p>"Fuck…!"</p>
<p>Doctor's smirk widened as he stood next to Train, syringe still in his hand. "Good to see the Chronos drug doesn't dull your nerves. That means I'll be able to truly test the limits of the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart race, but did not show the fear in his face. "What're you gonna do? Cut me open while I'm still breathing?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "Why does everyone assume I'm going to dissect you? That would kill even you and we don't want you dead yet. Besides, everything I need to know about your insides we received from Chronos doctors' files. Unfortunately, all that told me was you're a perfectly normal person." He stopped his sentence and leaned over the Black Cat, allowing the man to see the demented look in his eyes. "And we both know you are <strong>anything </strong>but normal. Which means I just need to use more… non-traditional methods."</p>
<p>Train took the opportunity the man was giving him to spit in his face. "Fuck you!"</p>
<p>Doctor grimaced slightly, then moved away from the cat and wiped his face off with a handkerchief in his pocket. "Guess I walked right into that…"</p>
<p>Train growled as the man stepped away, about to speak again before his words were interrupted. "SUGARPLUM! YOU'RE AWAKE!"</p>
<p>Train grunted as Aliane ran up to the bed he was tied to and clung to his chest. She was unable to wrap her arms around him since he was trapped to the bed, but the little bit of contact she got was good enough.</p>
<p>She smiled up at Train, resting her chin on his chest as she spoke. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Train clenched his teeth and tried to throw his chest up to get the girl off him and screamed at her. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and stepped away from the cat, knowing that even strapped to the bed, Train Heartnet was not to be reckoned with. She turned to Doctor and frowned. "Have you been taking care of him?"</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course I haven't. Why would I?"</p>
<p>"Because you're a doctor?" Nica's voice was the next to enter as she stood at the foot of Train's bed. She frowned down at the man as he tried to free himself from his prison. "Didn't you take an oath or something?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki glared at her. "I thought you'd realize by now I'm not a normal doctor…"</p>
<p>"An apple a day, am I right?" Kenneth said as he appeared next, standing at the doorway but not entering the room. He could feel the malevolence fuming from the Black Cat and knew better to stay away.</p>
<p>"I hate apples, but I'll gladly eat them if it means Kanzaki will stay as far away from me as possible."</p>
<p>Train's body clenched up when he heard that voice and he tried to flare up with an electrical rage, but was unable to since he was strapped to rubber. "You…."</p>
<p>Watts took a step forward and next to the bed so Train could see him, then smirked down at the cat. "No so tough now, are ya?"</p>
<p>Train's eyes were the only thing that could show his rage and he allowed them to flare with bright, electrical blue, wishing he was able to harm the man with his look. He gritted his teeth again and tried to throw his whole body forward once more. "FUCK YOU, YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD!"</p>
<p>Watts laughed when Doctor hit the button again and Train was compressed even tighter. Despite the fact that the binds were encased with rubber, Train could tell what was underneath them was pure steel. The cat coughed and sputtered as the binds broke one of his ribs and crushed his throat. The air was squeezed out of him as the binds crushed his stomach and neck, making it harder and harder for him to breathe as he once again tried to fight through the pain. Train shut his eyes and bit his tongue, refusing to let his enemies see the pain he was in.</p>
<p>"I must say, this is a <strong>much</strong> better look for the Black Cat, wouldn't you agree, my dear Echidna?"</p>
<p>Train kept his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on his breathing as Charden took a spot at the head of his bed. His ears perked when he heard the light clicking of high heels, knowing all too well they belonged to Echidna. What confused him was the actress did not respond to Charden's sentence, which seemed very unlike the woman he once called a comrade.</p>
<p>"Charden…" Train managed to grunt out, opening one eye to see the man. "You look… awful."</p>
<p>Charden smirked at the man, then leaned forward so Train could see his eyes. "This coming from the man who is chained to a bed with an arm that is almost completely purple? Did you try to break it in hopes that it would allow you to regain the freedom you've worked so hard to achieve?"</p>
<p>Train clenched his teeth and his fingers as Charden poked his broken wrist, making the cat's vision blur a bit more from the pain. When he pulled away, Train breathed out slowly, then opened both his eyes to see the Apostles leader. "Just because I'm strapped to a bed and trapped in a room with a bunch of homicidal maniacs, doesn't mean I'm not free."</p>
<p>Train stifled a moan of pain as Watts elbowed him in the stomach, landing right on the rib that was broken. "It's time you learn your place, Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Train glared at the man as he applied more pressure, finding it easy to ignore the pain as he imagined what Watts had done to Anastasia. Train hardened his deadly look as the murderer made eye contact with him. "You better enjoy this moment… because you know as soon as I get out of here, you're <strong>done.</strong>"</p>
<p>Watts couldn't help but feel a pang of fear at the look Train was giving him, but hid it well as he punched the cat in the same spotting, sure he had felt a broken rib there. "Oh, trust me, I will…"</p>
<p>Watts punched him again and again, making sure he hit the same spot over and over. Aliane looked away from the scene as Train held back grunts of pain, Nica allowing her eyes to drift off into the distance, trying to pretend she didn't care what was going on. Charden had stepped aside with Doctor, discussing what Echidna was sure were their plans for Train, but she was too distracted by the sight of the Black Cat fighting through the pain of Watts' blows to his broken bones. Kenneth stayed at the door, but continued cackling like the fiend he was.</p>
<p>Watts growled and landed another elbow on the same spot, knowing it was completely shattered at that point and glared at the cat. "Why don't you scream for me like <strong>she </strong>did?!"</p>
<p>Train's eyes sparked with fury again and he tried desperately to let it flare through the rest of his body. Even though he knew it was impossible, he once again tried to cause harm to the man with his looks. When Watts elbowed him again, Train spat a wad of blood at him, an injury he caused himself by biting down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming.</p>
<p>Train glowered at the man as he stepped away and wiped his face off frantically. "This just shows me what kind of man you really are… Killing fragile old ladies… beating a man while he's down. You really are pathetic."</p>
<p>Watts growled and stormed over to where Doctor had put the remote down, knowing all too well what it did. "We all know you're no ordinary man, Black Cat! A few punches should be nothing to you!"</p>
<p>Train shut his eyes tighter and clenched up his whole body as Watts applied as much pressure to the binds as he could. Nica and Aliane's attention finally fell on the scene before them, but Kenneth continued laughing in the background. Aliane was the first to react as she jumped forward and tried to grab the remote from Watts.</p>
<p>"We don't want him dead yet, <strong>remember</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Watts glared down at the short woman and pulled his hand away, allowing his finger to hit the button again and again. "If the Black Cat is really as amazing as we're led to believe, then this should be nothing to him!"</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth, bits of blood spilling out as he felt more of his ribs break. He felt his knee dislocate as well, then his thigh bone audibly cracked behind the pressure being applied. Still, he did not scream. He used the rage he still felt from seeing Anastasia killed to fight through the pain.</p>
<p>Aliane screamed again and tried to jump for the remote. "STOP IT!"</p>
<p>Watts glared at her as she distracted him enough to make him stop pushing the button. "I thought you were prepared to see him die?"</p>
<p>Aliane glared back at him. "But I wasn't prepared to see him <strong>suffer</strong>!"</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "What the hell did you think was going to happen when we brought him here?!"</p>
<p>Aliane growled at him and Watts opened his mouth once again, ready to scold the woman but was cut off as Doctor took that moment to grab the remote from his hand. He lessened the hold enough on Train that allowed the cat to breathe, but kept it firm enough that it still hurt his broken bones.</p>
<p>Kanzaki shot a harsh look at Watts, making sure the impulsive man knew how serious he was. "You should know better than to think the Black Cat will succumb to such mundane torture. And unless you have any further business here other than to rub it in Heartnet's face that you won, I suggest you leave so I can get to work."</p>
<p>Watts glared at him, then back down at Train who was still giving him a deadly look, then scoffed and turned on his heels. "Whatever. I'm just glad that stupid ass family rountine is over."</p>
<p>Just as he was about to leave, Train slipped his broken arm out from under its binds and punched Watts in the back of the head. Watts stumbled forward, then turned around to see Train's broken fingers clawing at the restraint holding his other arm, barely able to move his digits as he visibly forced himself to work through the pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>When did he break his fingers? I was attacking his ribs.</em>
</p>
<p>That was when Watts realized the cat did it to himself. Before he could react, Charden launched a sheet of blood forward and wrapped it tightly around the Black Cat's arm. He pinned it back to the bed and gestured for Doctor to bind him back to the table. Kanzaki complied as he opened the latches of the restraints and motioned for Charden to lower his arm. Everyone watched as Charden struggled to control his prisoner, shocked to see even with a broken arm, Train was able to put up a strong fight.</p>
<p>Charden glared at his lackeys and shouted a command. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"</p>
<p>Watts reacted first and wrapped his arms around Train's, trying to pull the man down. Aliane didn't move since she was too shocked and Kenneth was enjoying the drama too much to even think about helping. Nica, on the other hand, took a step forward, flattened her hand so her fingertips were pointed towards the Black Cat and blew one hard, quick breath. A puff of purple smoke covered Train's face, causing him to cough wildly, then slowly shut his eyes. His arm went limp, giving Watts time to pin it back to the bed as Doctor clamped it shut on him again.</p>
<p>Once the cat was settled back into the bed, Watts growled and reached back to punch him in the face. His fists was stopped by Kanzaki who was glaring maliciously down at him. "Leave. <strong>Now</strong>."</p>
<p>Watts stared at him for a second, then quickly made his way towards the door. Kenneth stepped aside so Watts could leave, then looked at Doctor. Kanzaki gave him a stern look as well and Kenneth knew that demand applied to him as well. The old man bowed to the scientist and his leaders, then left the room without another with. Nica glanced down at Train, watching as the man gritted his teeth and took in shallow, pained breaths. She could tell by the way he was breathing that a few more ribs broke in the process of Watts crushing the life out of him, but she knew she couldn't let her sympathy show. She turned to leave, but stopped when Train's whispery voice called out to her, signaling the cat wasn't done yet.</p>
<p>"Did Sven... Mean <strong>anything</strong> to you…?"</p>
<p>Nica felt her heart drop, but knew her leaders' eyes were on her. She looked over her shoulder at Train, then at Charden and Echidna and made sure to hide the pain she was feeling at the mention of the green haired gentleman. "...It was all just part of the plan."</p>
<p>Train felt a bit of his soul leave him when she said that, cursing himself for believing those people in the first place. Sven and Sephiria warned him over and over again, yet his kindhearted nature ended up being the end of his freedom and Anastasia's life.</p>
<p>"Anastasia… I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>Aliane heard Train's sad whisper and looked over at him to see a tear fall from his eye. She reached out and wiped it away and was rewarded with another deadly glare as the cat tried to wretch his head away from her.</p>
<p>Train ground his teeth together as he spoke to the woman. "Don't. Fucking. Touch me."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned, then sighed as she slowly left the room. She was surprised at how much it hurt to see the golden man in pain. She was sure she had her feelings under control, but based on the pain she felt in her heart, she knew that wasn't true.</p>
<p>Once his fake friends were gone, Train relaxed a little, knowing the poison Nica forced on him was one of the reasons for that. He tried to keep his eyes open, but knew the toxic air from the woman along with the Chronos drug Doctor placed in him, he wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long. Despite that, he was able to hear most of the conversation that was happening behind him.</p>
<p>Charden glared at Doctor. "I thought you said the bed could restrain him?"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "And it is. That was just a slip up. It won't happen again."</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "It better not. We don't need this man running loose in our headquarters. Need I remind you we plan on using him for as long as we can?"</p>
<p>Doctor wanted to roll his eyes, but knew it would only anger his leader so instead he nodded. "Of course I remember. It was my idea."</p>
<p>Charden was about to snap at the man, but Echidna calmed him down by placing a soft hand on his wrist. "We can't stay here long, remember, Love?"</p>
<p>Charden relaxed a little, then addressed the Doctor in a bit of a calmer down. "Did you give him the first dose of Chronos drug?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded again. "Yes."</p>
<p>The Blood Taoist looked around the room and frowned. "Where's the woman?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki knew who he was talking about and answered his question. "Now that the Black Cat is here, she knows I'm going to be busy, so she's taking full control of the children and other experiments. And Aztec and Aja are keeping an eye out for any signs of Chronos or the sweepers as you requested. However, as safe as I believe we are, I'd like to get started on my experiments with Heartnet before anyone shows up."</p>
<p>Echidna grimaced a little at that. "Are you… going to cut him open?"</p>
<p>Doctor gave her an exasperated look. "I'm starting to get offended by that question. Why would I cut him open and kill him when x-rays have already told me everything I need to know about his organs? He smirked and adjusted his glasses. "What I <strong>really</strong> want to know is what makes Train, Train. And seeing his organs first hand won't tell me that. I need to see what his body is capable of and can endure."</p>
<p>Echidna's look of disgust did not change as she eyed the scientists wearily. Before she could voice her question, Charden spoke first. "So, torture then?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "Along with other things. Of course, I need to extract as much blood from him as possible. I also want to see how he reacts to different drugs and yes, I will continue slowly introducing Chronos drugs into his system. He should be ready to receive orders in two to three days."</p>
<p>Charden nodded, then walked towards the door without another look at the Black Cat. He really didn't care what became of Train. His only goal for having the man there was to give Doctor what he wanted and use the gunman as a weapon.</p>
<p>
  <em>And of course to end Creed Diskenth's life. But, it sounds like we'll have to wait a couple of days for that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Get to it."</p>
<p>Echidna watched Charden leave, then glanced down at the man they had worked so hard to capture. Doctor had turned his back to them, so she was allowed a moment alone with Train. As she gazed down at the Black Cat, she couldn't help but admire the strength he was showing. It was clear several of his ribs were broken, may have even punctured an organ, and the arm he used to punch Watts with looked like it was shattered at that point. His thigh was beginning to swell up as well, signaling that bone had broken too. His knee also looked like it was dislocated and based on the way blood was spilling from his mouth, she assumed he must have bitten his tongue pretty badly.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's only been a day and he's already in such terrible shape. I know he's the Black Cat, but… will he survive Doctor's torture?</em>
</p>
<p>She wasn't sure why she did it, but she reached out and pressed the back of her hand to the gunman, watching as his eyes fluttered open for a second, trying to fight the drugs and poison in his system along with the pain he was surely in.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train whispered as he tried to lean into the hand. "Creed… I'm sorry…"</p>
<p>"<em>I'd do whatever it took to bring him back to the light."</em></p>
<p>Echidna did not move her hand as she heard Creed's words echo in her head, thinking about her partner as she played the previous day's events in her head.</p>
<p>"<em>I was willing to take down </em><em><strong>Chronos </strong></em><em>for him because it had turned him into something he wasn't. Because they </em><em><strong>broke him</strong></em> <em>completely. I don't care what my goal or my role outside of Train is because if that goal </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>does anything to change who he is as a person, and I can tell he's not happy, I wouldn't hesitate to end it. No matter the cost."</em></p>
<p>She stared at Train for a moment more, then pulled her hand away quickly and left. She knew that no matter what they did to break the Black Cat, it wouldn't work because Creed wouldn't let it destroy Train. Short of killing the golden man, there was nothing they could do to truly ever break his spirit.</p>
<p>
  <em>And even if we do, Creed won't rest until he has it back… I think I need to start viewing Charden's soul in the same light.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor didn't hear Echidna leave the room, but then again he didn't really care. He was ready to give Train the next syringe, but before that he needed to extract as much blood as possible without him passing out. He grabbed a large, empty syringe, stabbed it into Train's arm and filled it with his life force. He did it again with a few more syringes, being careful not to take so much blood Train lost consciousness. Kanzaki was aware he'd have more time to get more blood, so he wasn't too concerned. When he was done, he stabbed another needle into the cat's neck, ignoring the hiss of pain Train let out as he injected him with another substance.</p>
<p>When he pulled it away, Train opened his eyes again, trying to find where the man was behind his blurred vision. "What was that…?"</p>
<p>Doctor set the syringe aside and put the blood he took from Train in a freezer. "Nanomachines. Even though the Tao can heal you, I need you to recover faster than that if I'm going to push you to your true limits."</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened as he found the strength to fight the bonds again. "WHAT?! YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL-"</p>
<p>Doctor shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth to stop him from yelling. "You'll do what? Kill me? We both know that side of you is dead. But, while the killer in you may be gone, the strength of the assassin is still there. Which is why I need you to recover from your current injuries before I can inflict more."</p>
<p>Train tried to scream behind the gag, flailing his body as violently as he could, but suddenly felt like his insides were on fire. He screamed viciously, trying to spit the cloth out, but was unable to with how far the Doctor jammed it in there. He felt like lava was being pumped through his veins and he tried to leave his body as the flames inside him burned ferociously at his organs.</p>
<p>Doctor smirked as he watched the Black Cat suffer. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Every child I put the Nanomachines in described it as the worst pain they had ever endured. That's because it molds with your nerves and organs. It becomes one with you and there's no known way to remove them. However, I have a feeling even if there is one, it's just as painful as injecting them."</p>
<p>Kanzaki stepped closer to the gunman, checking his pulse and writing a few things down on his chart as if he were a real doctor. "My other experiments said it was like each of their organs was being removed one by one, then having them replaced with fire that exploded throughout the rest of their insides. There was a lot of blood loss too which is why I didn't take as much as I really wanted to." He smirked as he eyed Train excitedly. "I wonder how you'll describe the pain when it's all over…"</p>
<p>He leaned over the Black Cat watching as Train took in several deep breaths, glaring behind the tears of pain he was feeling as he tried to threaten the scientist with his eyes. "Incredible how long you've been able to stay conscious already. Everyone else passed out by now. Then again, they were all kids. They don't compare to the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train fought through the pain, trying to use the memories he had with his friends to get him through it. He shut his eyes and imagined what it felt like to be in Creed's arms again, what it felt like to have his partner kiss him. As the burning sensation grew inside him, he tried to replace it with the feeling Creed always gave him whenever he was close or whenever they made love. However, no matter how hard he tried, the pain was too much for him to replace with anything else. Still, he refused to give into the madman and made sure he stayed awake through all of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>They won't win… I won't let them win.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 3: Train</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Day two of Train's imprisonment consisted mostly of Doctor injecting him with more of Chronos drugs, drawing more blood and allowing his body to recover from the injuries he sustained his first day there. That didn't stop Kanzaki from poking and prodding him every chance he got. He claimed it was to see how his recovery was coming along, but Train knew the sick man was enjoying the pain he was in. The Nanomachines were still burning at his insides, had been burning non-stop since the moment Doctor injected them but the scientist explained to him that today would most likely be the last day he had to put up with it. Apparently, it took three days for the tech to fully fuse with a person's body, but since he was the Black Cat, Doctor was sure it would take less.</p>
<p>During the process, Kanzaki had refused him drink and water. He claimed having anything in his system other than the Nanomachines would ruin all the work he had put into the cat. Doctor also refused to let him sleep, which was torture in himself since other than water, that was all his body wanted. It also forced him to feel every ounce of the pain with Doctor questioning him how it felt.</p>
<p>"<em>Tell me, Black Cat, what does it feel like?" Doctor poked at Train's lower abdomen, as if he was a normal doctor doing a regular physical on his patient. "Does it feel like fire raging on your insides? Or does it feel like someone's slowly slicing each one of them open?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train had made sure not to scream through any of the ordeal, but as soon as Doctor pushed his hands down on a tender spot on his stomach, he forgot that promise immediately and shouted out. "FUCK YOU!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor snickered, then poked that spot again causing another scream to leave the Black Cat's lips. "Interesting… That one feels a bit swollen. It must be completing the bond with the Nanomachines. That's probably why it hurts so much when I do this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train tried to harden his abs so he could take the pain, but the Doctor's hands were too precise with his movements. He knew exactly where every one of his organs were and Train was beginning to get too weak to fight the man.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor stood up, wrote a few things down on his chart, then looked intensely at the Black Cat. "Are you ready to describe the pain to me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled, not caring how much the gesture hurt as he spat a mouthful of blood at him. "Feels great. I'm having the best time of my life."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor frowned at the cat's response. "Your cheeky attitude means there's not enough Chronos drugs in you. A fourth dose will fix that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train grunted in pain and gritted his teeth as Kanzaki put more of the drug inside him. Each dose he received came in a syringe that was larger than the last, letting Train know he was slowly being pumped with more and more of the stuff. After the madman gave him another dose, he took even more blood from Train, setting it aside as he wrote down a few more things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor glanced at the gunman and frowned, noticing how pale his face was. "The Nanomachines are making your blood too thin… Guess I should probably go easy on that for a while."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled and spat in the man's face again, his blurry vision not registering how much of it was blood. "Burn in Hell…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor chuckled as he wiped his face off. "You first, Black Cat."</em>
</p>
<p>Train shut his eyes as he tried to sleep. His original plan was to stay awake through the pain to show Kanzaki he wasn't getting to him, but after realizing how much it hurt to hold on to consciousness, he changed his mind. However, he was awoken by Doctor poking at another sensitive organ, which was further up his stomach. The cat arched his back as much as he could behind the restraints, but made sure not to say a word.</p>
<p>Doctor stood up and walked away from the cat to get another dose of the mind altering drug. "Don't go to sleep on me yet, Black Cat. That seems to be the last organ the Nanomachines need to fuse with and how else will I be able to know it's working if you're not awake to tell me how much it hurts?"</p>
<p>Train tried to glare at the man, but he was too weak to hold the gesture for long. The only thing he was grateful about not being allowed to sleep was it prevented nightmares from happening which he was sure he would have. Although, he couldn't imagine anything worse than what he was experiencing.</p>
<p>The Doctor then began examining his broken bones, noticing Train did not flinch when he touched them and nodded approvingly. "Seems like the Nanomachines are already working. Your injuries from the other day have healed completely. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>The man's question only made Train remember the worst part of the entire ordeal. He was beginning to be obedient to Kanzaki's requests. "Awful."</p>
<p>Doctor blinked in surprise at the cat. "That didn't sound sarcastic or cheeky at all. Does that mean the Chronos drugs are working?"</p>
<p>Train clenched his healed fists that were still trapped in the rubber cage and spoke the truth through gritted teeth. "Y-Yes…"</p>
<p>The scientist smirked proudly and wrote that down. "This is all happening far quicker that I anticipated. You may even be able to have dinner tonight."</p>
<p>Train didn't care about that. All he cared about was being able to sleep and being provided water. "Water?"</p>
<p>Doctor frowned at the man's request, then poked the organ again seemed to be fully accumulating to the Nanomachines. "I think it's safe enough for that. Besides, if you don't drink water soon, you might die of dehydration."</p>
<p>Train shut his eyes, but opened them immediately when he felt a straw being placed against his lips. He sucked at the drink eagerly, finishing the entire bottle within seconds before smacking his dry lips together. "Thank you…"</p>
<p>Doctor blinked. "We're using <strong>manners</strong> now?!"</p>
<p>Train watched as he wrote a few things down, then laughed bitterly as he felt a bit of his true self return. "What I meant to say was thank you for giving me a reason to burn this whole place to the ground…"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed, then grabbed another large syringe and stabbed it into the Black Cat's neck. Train screamed as the needle penetrated him, that one being the largest one he had seen or felt since he had been there. Train knew his neck was completely bruised at that point, but Doctor didn't seem to care to try and find another spot.</p>
<p>He put the drug aside and asked another question. "Still feeling bold?"</p>
<p>Train wanted to respond with another brash comment, but his mouth betrayed him as he told the man what he knew he wanted to hear. "No…"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled. "Good." He wrote a few things down, then closed his chart and set it aside. "Alright, seeing as you are clearly on the road to recovery, I'm going to step away for a few minutes to give the Nanomachines more time to heal you. Once you're good as new, we'll go back to pushing your limits."</p>
<p>Train noticed the Doctor left the water next to him, aiming the straw so it was pointed at the cat's mouth. Kanzaki watched as the cat drank again, then pushed the bottle a little closer so he had more access to it. "Make sure you keep drinking. You may not be aware of how much time has passed, but you've been trapped in that bed for three days now. And I don't think I need to tell you what happens to be a person when they're deprived of water for that long."</p>
<p>Train continued drinking as Doctor stepped out of the room, leaving him alone for the first time in three days. As soon as the door closed, Train made sure to finish the bottle quickly. He didn't know how long Kanzaki would be gone for, nor did he know if anyone else would come to check in on him, so he took that as his chance to escape. He was weak, but he was sure he could break free if he tried.</p>
<p>Train turned his head and looked at his arm, trying to pull it free from the rubber strap. He thought about breaking it again, but just as he imagined doing that, he watched as his limb seemed to become more flexible than it should have been. As he watched it bend, he smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like Eve…</em>
</p>
<p>He ignored the fact that Doctor had forcibly taken away a bit of his humanity in favor of using the new skill to slip his arm free. It hurt to concentrate on the movements, since it seemed like his body wasn't fully ready for him to be using those abilities just yet. That pain was nothing compared to the pain he had already been in, nor would it be anything compared to what he was sure Doctor would do to him again. He used that as his motivation for sliding his other arm out of his confines, then tried to do it again with his legs.</p>
<p>Train frowned when he saw they weren't cooperating and decided to try and pry himself free with his hands. He needed to get his head free first if he was going to be able to move more easily, but he also knew he couldn't use his lightning ability due to the bed being made of rubber. Instead, with his free arm, he used his ice ability and broke the locks, releasing both his forehead and his neck. He did the same thing for the ones wrapped around his torso, then again for his leg.</p>
<p>Once he was free, he stumbled off the bed, collapsing onto the ground of the lab instantly. Despite being forcibly given powers that were supposed to make him stronger, he felt weaker than ever. Even using his Tao ability was a struggle right.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to get up. I have to keep moving and get out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>Those were the first thoughts he had since being there and knew that meant despite how much of the Chronos drugs that had been pumped into his system, he was still in control of his inner thoughts. But, it was hard to think even those two simple statements, which meant he was starting to lose his free will. He tried to think of something again, but was unable to. He even tried to concentrate on the guilt and pain he felt at being betrayed and watching Anastasia die, but even that was hard to concentrate on. And normally he had no problem blaming himself for anything and it was clear Anastasia's death was his fault. But, why couldn't he concentrate on it? The only time he could remember <strong>not</strong> being able to feel guilty was when he was with Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which means it's working…</em>
</p>
<p>That seemed to be the last thing he could freely think and he stood up shakily, using the bed that had held him in place for three days for support as he eyed the door tensely. He knew he couldn't use that since he was too weak to take on any of the Apostles by himself right now. Instead, his eyes fell to another door, one he had seen Doctor going through several times, but had no idea where it led.</p>
<p>Deciding it was better than the alternative, he headed towards that door, praying there was a window or something he could jump out of. As weak as he was, he was sure he could break through a window and fly himself to freedom. He tripped over his own feet as he made it halfway across the room, gripping tightly at the rubber ground as he tried to steady his breathing and heart rate. He tried to imagine Creed in his mind's eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to see him again, to be with him again. However, his personal thoughts were halted once more as the Chronos drug took over and prevented him from thinking about anything pleasant. It was then he realized the drug was the reason he hadn't seen the love Creed had for him when they were with the Chronos.</p>
<p>His mind became cloudy again and he felt his homicidal thoughts returning which he managed to shake aside and stand back up. He focused all his thoughts on his next steps towards freedom, knowing if he concentrated on anything else he would be doomed. So, as much as he wanted to think about Creed and his friends, as much as he wanted to remember what it was like to be free, as much as he even wanted to concentrate on the guilt he felt at Anastasia's death, he couldn't. The only thing he could think about moving his feet forward, one step at a time.</p>
<p>Eventually he made his way to the door and noticed it was another small laboratory. He looked around the room and saw yet another door, which he immediately walked towards, leaning on the walls for support. His vision was blurry from lack of sleep and food and he was positive the only reason he was able to move in the first place was because he had finished that entire bottle of water. If it hadn't been for that, he'd most likely be crawling his way to freedom.</p>
<p>When he reached the next room, he sighed in relief when he saw it was a bathroom. Still feeling like he needed more water, he ran over to the sink, turned it on, and drank as much as he could. He hoped that maybe if he had more of the liquid in his body, he might have the strength he needed to escape. When he finished, he opened the medicine cabinet, then cursed when he saw it was empty and slammed it shut. He leaned against the counter for a second, staring at himself in the mirror and noticing how terrible he looked. Train had been through a lot in his life, but right now his face told a daunting story.</p>
<p>Not wanting to see his reflection anymore, Train crouched down to take a break. It was amazing how the simple task of walking through two rooms made him tired. He saw a cabinet attached to the sink in front of him and decided to check that as well. Again, it was empty, but Train was unable to reason out why. He found that the longer he waited to escape, the more the drug was making him try to give up that idea. It wasn't that it was telling him to stay, it was more like it was asking him what the point was. As if it was trying to tell him nothing mattered anyway and he was still in pain, so why put himself through all that? Why not just let Doctor order him around? If he did that, he didn't have to think anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>It really hurts, doesn't it? Why don't you just go lay back down? Doctor will surely bring you some food and more water. And maybe if you obey, he'll stop torturing you.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head and tried to stand up. He wanted to argue with the voice, but he knew that was pointless. Any thoughts that were his own weren't coming out and it took too much strength to make them happen. The best thing he could do was allow the voice to speak, but understand it didn't speak <strong>for </strong>him.</p>
<p><em>What do you mean I don't speak for you? I </em><em><strong>am</strong></em> <em>you! Just go lay back down. Doctor won't be pleased you left the room and you know he'll punish you for your insubordination.</em></p>
<p>Train growled and smacked his head, trying to get the voice to stop. He knew the reason his thoughts were going there. It was because that's where they went when he was with Chronos. As Train glanced in the mirror again, he noticed how bruised and swollen his neck was, only a further reminder as to how much of the drug Doctor had injected in him. What was confusing was the fact that the Nanomachines healed every part of him except where they were being injected.</p>
<p>He pried his eyes away from his reflection and glanced at the toilet. A part of him told him to use it, but he knew that part of him was just trying to get him to stay and seek out someone who would give him orders. After not eating or drinking for three days, he knew nothing would come out anyway. He found whatever strength he had left and turned around, facing the window that had bars on it. Train growled and threw his hand forward, bending the bars with his Tao and grunting in pain as he did so. His muscles were weak and his bones were still tender, so it was difficult to raise his arm let alone use his Tao.</p>
<p>Train grunted viciously as he ripped the bars away, then threw his other hand forward to create another blast of air to break the glass. He did hesitate to wait and see if anyone had heard him. Instead, he jumped through the window and flew himself in the air. As he floated along, he thought that he was safe, but cursed when he saw Aja flying towards him. Train stopped in midair and tried to turn another way, but the beast roared loudly and flashed herself in front of him. Every time he tried to change direction, he was met with the panther again and again. He looked down and saw Aztec howling wildly, making Train realize he was trying to alert the Apostles that he had escaped.</p>
<p>Train screamed when Aja slashed him with her claws, then spun around and flicked him with her tail. The force of the blow shoved him to the ground where Aztec waited for him. Train wasn't fast enough to move himself away before the wolf swiped at him and threw him across the lawn where Aja was already waiting for him. Train screamed out as the panther pinned him to the ground, but managed to roll aside when she lifted her foot up. He continued rolling until he hit the Apostles' hideout, pressing his back against the wall as he watched the beasts surround him.</p>
<p>Knowing he couldn't fight them off, Train shut his eyes and prepared himself for the next blow.</p>
<p>"<em>There aren't enough words or languages to ever describe how much I love you and how beautiful you are."</em></p>
<p>Train opened his eyes when he heard his lover's voice echo in his brain.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed…</em>
</p>
<p>Train suddenly saw his partner standing in front of him, smiling down at him and offering the cat his hand. The gunman reached out and tried to grab Creed, but felt nothing by air.</p>
<p>"<em>And… We could live happily together… Just the two of us…"</em></p>
<p>Creed's words reminded him of what he was trying to do and he dug down deep to find the strength he needed to protect himself and hopefully send a message to his partner. He gathered whatever power he had left in him, threw both his hands forward and sent a giant blast of air in front of him. He screamed as the beasts were thrown in the air, watching as the trees in front of him were blown away. He made sure to aim his blast so it was down the center of the forest, trying to clear a path for the man he loved.</p>
<p>Train spun around and dipped his finger in the blood that was pooling on his stomach from Aja's attack and wrote a message for Creed on the brick wall. He barely had time to finish as the panther was on him again. She growled quietly at him, then scooped him up with her paw, throwing him in the air once more and slamming him right next to the window he had just escaped from. He allowed his body to slump into the brick he was sure he dented, knowing every bit of his strength was gone from that blast he sent through the forest.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's worth it if it will lead Creed to me...</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how he was able to have his own thoughts again, but he knew it wasn't going to last long. His eyes widened when he saw Aja coming towards him and he scrambled back into the window and fell on the floor. As he crouched on the floor, he could hear Aja roaring behind him, then felt her claw reach through the window and slice at his back, breaking his skin yet again. Train screamed out in pain and clung to his back, then looked down at his stomach and noticed the wound was already healing. That only reminded him of the Nanomachines that were still burning at his insides and he punched the tiled bathroom floor.</p>
<p>"GOD DAMMIT!"</p>
<p>The voice in his head laughed wickedly and taunted him for being so weak.</p>
<p>
  <em>Look at you! You're a mess! Just listen to what the Doctor says and you'll be fine. You followed orders before and lived a safe life. Isn't that enough?</em>
</p>
<p>Train slammed his head on the ground over and over again, bruising his forehead as he tried to get the voice to stop. "SHUT UP!"</p>
<p>"Train?"</p>
<p>The gunman looked up and gave a deranged look to the owner of the voice. Aliane stood there with a tray of food and a large glass of water, giving the cat a look that only confirmed how pathetic and crazy he looked. He felt like he was at his wits end and it had only been three days.</p>
<p><em>Just give in… It'll be so much easier than fighting. Three days is a </em><em><strong>long time</strong></em> <em>when you're being tortured and deprived of food or water. Just give in and follow orders.</em></p>
<p>Train clutched his head and slammed it on the ground again. "NO!"</p>
<p>Aliane watched in stunned horror as Train beat his head on the ground. She set the food on the sink's counter and leaned down to get the ex-assassin to stop abusing himself. He was in bad enough condition as it was, he didn't need to injure himself anymore.</p>
<p>"Train…" She placed her hands on either side of his head, stopping him from beating himself. "Train… Stop it. It won't do you any good."</p>
<p>The desperation in Train's mind to follow orders made him freeze, then nod his head. He raised his eyes to meet the girl's, his normal golden depths slowly growing void of hope as he asked the young woman a question. "What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Alaine blinked. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Train grimaced and gritted his teeth, shoving the girl away from him as he fell back onto the floor. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"</p>
<p>Aliane fell back a little from the man's shove, then watched as he cowered away from her. Her heart broke for the man she knew she felt more than just a crush for and tried to approach him slowly. "Train… Do you realize what you just said? Do you even remember it?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, then tried to reach for Hades out of instinct. Seeing it wasn't there, he turned another glare on the woman. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and held her hands up. "I-I won't."</p>
<p>She looked out the window, noticing the bars and glass was broken and saw Aja's face pressing into the frame, snarling her teeth as she eyed the Black Cat. She was able to put the piece together quickly and asked Train a question. "Did you try to escape?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, then at the window, almost as if he had forgotten what he just did. But again, the dark thoughts in his head that were begging for orders took her question as a demand and answered truthfully. "Yes."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and slowly approached Train. "Come with me before anyone sees what happened. I don't know what they'll do when they see you tried to escape, but I know it won't be good."</p>
<p>Train froze for a second as she reached her hands out to him, then nodded in compliance. He allowed the woman to help him up and walk him back to the rubber bed, his body going numb as he slowly gave into the voice he knew the drug was creating. He didn't even try to think about Creed or anything else since he knew it was futile.</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything in life is futile… Why even try?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane was back a few minutes later, discarding the rubble Train's outburst had caused in a nearby trash can. She looked at the bag thoughtfully, then removed it from the can, and turned it invisible. She held it firmly in her hand to make sure it stayed that way, just in case anyone walked into the room. She quickly ran back to the bathroom and took the food she brought for Train, placing it on the cat's lap. She then turned back around and closed all the doors, making sure there were no other signs that Train left the room and prayed no one would notice the broken window in the bathroom since there was nothing she could do to fix that.</p>
<p>
  <em>The bathroom seemed pretty empty anyway. I doubt Doctor ever uses it.</em>
</p>
<p>When he went back to the room where Train was, she noticed he was staring at the food on his lap, but not eating it. She felt her heart sink as a thought occurred to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's been responding to all of my questions more readily than ever and he even listened to me to come back in. And that was even after he tried to escape… Does that mean the drug is starting to work? He even asked what his next orders were going to be...</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… Eat your food."</p>
<p>Train looked at her, then at the food and began eating without complaint. However, as soon as he tried to swallow the food, he clutched his stomach and leaned forward, looking like he was about to throw up. Aliane panicked for a second, then remembered she was holding the garbage bag. She made it visible, opened it up immediately, and held it out for the cat. Train didn't hesitate to wrench up his food, grabbing the bag as he emptied his stomach.</p>
<p>When he was done, he sat back and tried to eat the food again and Aliane realized that was because she ordered him to. "No, Train, stop! Don't eat it!"</p>
<p>Train dropped the fork and set the plate aside, making Aliane jump for it as the gunman had placed it precariously on top of the restraints that once held him. She sighed in relief, then set it on the floor and kneeled down on the ground so she could see Train's face.</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks terrible… I don't even know how to describe it, but… he looks lost. Like he doesn't know what to do.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Train looked up at her, ready to answer the question when the door opened to reveal Doctor.</p>
<p>He stopped when he saw Train was no longer in his restraints, then glared at the girl. "Aliane… What's going on…?"</p>
<p>Aliane froze at the look he was giving her, then did the best she could to answer. "Y-You said it was okay for him to eat…"</p>
<p>Doctor stormed over to her. "No… I said it <strong>might</strong> be okay for him to eat <strong>later</strong>. The Nanomachines are going to reject anything except water for at least another day."</p>
<p>Aliane winced at the dark tone in the man's voice and looked away quickly. "O-Oh…"</p>
<p>Doctor hardened his glare at her as he took a few more steps forward. He noticed the trash bag in her hand and gestured towards it. "Did he throw up?"</p>
<p>Aliane jumped, then remembered the bag she was holding. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "Take it with you when you leave. And make sure you leave immediately before I lose my temper for real."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded quickly, then stumbled her way out of the room. Before she left, she looked back at Train, watching as he lowered his head, seemingly trying to gather whatever strength he needed to try and break free.</p>
<p>Doctor waited until the door closed behind her, then looked back at Train. "Judging by the fact that you're not trying to run away, does that mean the drugs are starting to work?"</p>
<p>Train did not answer, nor did he raise his head to look at the man. The bit of kindness Aliane had just shown him reminded him of what it was like to be around people who cared and he felt his own thoughts getting stronger. He clenched his fists and shook with fury.</p>
<p>"...No."</p>
<p>Doctor's eyes widened as Train attempted to punch him in the face. However, his body was too weak from lack of food, water, and sleep and ended up missing and falling on the floor. Doctor watched as he tried to get up again, noticing a fresh wound had healed on his back and frowned.</p>
<p>"Where did you get that cut from?"</p>
<p>Train growled and punched the ground, then began slamming his head against it over and over again. The dark thoughts were beginning to take over again and he already forgot what Kanzaki had asked him. He clutched his hair and screamed wildly, trying to find the peace he knew he once had.</p>
<p>"<em>Since when have I ever not come through with my declarations of what I'd do for you? Well, the things that I </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>do. I still haven't found a way to give you the stars, planets, and sun yet. But, if I ever find a way, you can bet your pretty little head I will make sure they are all under your ownership."</em></p>
<p>Train relaxed a little when he heard Creed's words swirl in his head, a reminder of the world that resided outside of that prison.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed will come for me… I know he will…</em>
</p>
<p>His own thoughts were cut off as Doctor jammed another dose of the drug in him. Train gritted his teeth and clutched at the ground, his vision going blurry as he tried to remember what Creed sounded like, what he tasted like, what he felt like. The dose he was being injected with felt like it took an eternity to enter his system, which told Train the needle was bigger than the others.</p>
<p>"Now, now, Black Cat. We can't have you finding your free will again. Not when it's just starting to look like the drug is working."</p>
<p>When Doctor pulled the syringe away, he fell to the floor, not aware when he blacked out, but knowing he wasn't going to remember anything that happened that day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 4: Train</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The rest of the previous day was an agonizing blur. However, he didn't need to remember it to know it was filled with some of the worst pain he had ever experienced. The Nanomachines had successfully immersed itself in his system, allowing Doctor to test the limits of his pain threshold. Train did his best to hide how much everything the man did to him hurt, but with every bit of toture inflicted on him, it became harder and harder not to show it.</p>
<p>Added to that, the Chronos drug was almost one-hundred percent in effect, making it difficult for Train to disobey anything Kanzaki told him to say or do. If the madman told him to scream in agony, he had to. If he told Train to let him know how much pain he was in, he confessed. And if Doctor told him to describe the pain, he found himself going into great detail about it without even a second thought.</p>
<p>The only peace he had found was when Doctor left the room and Aliane was permitted to feed him. It was still difficult to keep food down since his stomach was only just getting used to receiving anything other than water. The meal she was currently feeding him was only the second one he had in the last four days and even then it was a liquid diet since Doctor said he wasn't going to be able to handle solid food yet. If he was able to have his own thoughts, he would have laughed at the irony of Doctor trying to make sure he kept food down, yet continuously pushed his limits every day.</p>
<p>Train sat up on the rubber bed his dark thoughts had begun to call his own and opened his mouth to allow the girl to slip in more soup. He closed his lips and swallowed, knowing that was what his orders were and he couldn't disobey. Not that it really mattered. He was going to be tortured whether or not he listened. The bigger problem was that he physically couldn't disobey anymore.</p>
<p>As he watched Aliane bring the spoon to his mouth again, he had a rare moment of having a thought of his own. "...Was any of it real?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at Train in confusion. "Was any of what real?"</p>
<p>
  <em>He's been so out of it, I don't know if he's asking about his life before we took him, or the friendship we engaged him and the others in.</em>
</p>
<p>Train blinked at her in confusion. "What?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. She noticed that had become a common occurrence as well. Even though her interactions with Train had been brief, it took him long enough to eat that she was able to gauge how he was doing. And she could tell he was <strong>not</strong> doing okay. Everything about that man screamed for help. There was nothing about him that reminded her of the old Train she first met. He even looked different. Before they took him, he was full of life and hope. He was also happy-go-lucky and carefree, but now he looked like the shell of the man he once was. And she knew it wasn't just from the torture. The drug was clearly doing its job.</p>
<p>Aliane gave another spoonful of food to Train, then mixed the broth a little as he prepared herself to ask the next question. "Train… Do you hate me?"</p>
<p>Train looked hazily at her, then nodded his head. "Yes."</p>
<p>Aliane knew that was going to be his response, but it didn't hurt any less. "Would it help if I apologized?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, not really seeing her and not really hearing her, but the drug coursing through his body made him respond nonetheless. "I hate everyone." He looked down at the floor, nearly forgetting what he was talking about as he finished his statement. "Everyone is useless… weak..."</p>
<p>Aliane blinked, shocked to hear Train say that. The Train she knew loved life and the people in it. "Even Creed?"</p>
<p>Train froze, then his eyes slowly softened as he thought of his lover. "Creed…"</p>
<p>Aliane watched as Train's entire demeanor changed. His defeated state strengthened slightly and a bit of hope returned to his eyes. He was still frozen, but there was something about the way his hands twitched that made Aliane feel like she was going to have to defend herself.</p>
<p>The next thing she knew, Train was smacking the bowl out of her hand and throwing the tray at her. She turned herself invisible to avoid getting burned and to also avoid the punch he tried to throw at her. The Black Cat stood up and ran towards the door like a wild animal, his legs unsteady from the days of torture, his body weak from the inmobility his imprisonment caused him. Despite all that, he was able to make it to the door, knocking over as much lab equipment that he could on his journey to freedom.</p>
<p>As soon as he reached the door and attempted to open it, it opened on its own, revealing both Charden and Doctor. The Blood Taoist glared at the cat, then reached his hand out to take control of the blood coursing through him. Train was too weak to fight the Apostles' leaders as he pinned the Black Cat's arms and legs together, hovering him in the air slightly.</p>
<p>The blonde man turned to Kanzaki and snarled out his words. "I thought you said he was ready to take orders?"</p>
<p>Doctor looked behind him to where Aliane was, noticing she hadn't made her entire body invisible. He figured she must have reacted quickly and wasn't able to turn herself completely imperceptible. "What did you say to him, Woman?"</p>
<p>Aliane's whole body clenched up and she tried to remember what she said. "I-I asked him if he hated me and… and he said he hated everyone. He said something about them all being useless."</p>
<p>Doctor frowned, then glanced at Train. "That certainly sounds like something the Black Cat at his lowest would say…" He was unconvinced and looked back to the girl. "What else did you say?"</p>
<p>Alaine tried to think. Even though the conversation just happened, for some reason the look the men were giving her made her forget everything. "I-I asked him about Creed…"</p>
<p>Doctor fumed at her. "Don't mention that man to him… It's the only thing that keeps him going and if we want to control him, we need to break him completely."</p>
<p>Aliane made sure to stay as still as possible as Doctor walked past her to grab another syringe. She didn't think it was possible to have a needle that large, but apparently Kanzaki had found a way. The young woman grimaced as she watched the scientist stab the cat in the neck, not bothering to be gentle as he injected what she was sure was the Chronos drug into his system.</p>
<p>Her eyes were drawn to the gunman's neck, noticing how swollen and black it was, almost as if the skin was starting to die. Almost like the Black Cat was starting to die.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's… It's not normal to bleed that much from a simple shit… right? Why aren't the Nanomachines healing it?</em>
</p>
<p>She knew that what Train was receiving wasn't just a simple shot and she knew he had received far too many of them. It made her wonder how much of the drug the Doctor actually had, but she didn't dare voice that question. The look of pure rage that was on both Charden and Kanzaki's face made her realize that was the longest she had ever been in the same room as both of them since they had seemingly fallen over the edge.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden at least. I don't think Doctor has ever even known where the edge was.</em>
</p>
<p>When he finally pulled the needle away, Aliane nearly screamed on Train's behalf when he pulled out another one that was just as large. Luckily that one was injected into the other side of the cat's neck, giving him a little bit of mercy. However, she had a feeling that was only because Doctor was rushing to inject as much of the drug into the gunman as she could in order to appease Charden. It was easy to tell the blonde man was about to take his frustration out on Kanzaki.</p>
<p>When he was finally done, Doctor nodded at Charden and the Apostles' leader dropped Train. The cat fell to the ground violently in a heap, his eyes shutting as his body twitched. Aliane felt cold as she watched the man twitch with his eyes shut, since she had never seen him react that way to the drug before. She could only assume that meant his body was being way too overloaded with it.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's incredible how long he's been able to hold on for… I know it's only been four days, but it must feel like an eternity to him. And while I know he's been given that drug every day multiple times a day, I have no idea what else Doctor's been doing to him behind closed doors.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden ignored the Black Cat as he coughed on the ground, signaling that he had cut off Train's blood flow to his lungs, suffocating the gunman momentarily. As Train gasped for breath, Aliane kept her eyes on him for a moment longer until she realized that Doctor was drilling a hole into the back of her head with his eyes. She turned to face him quickly, her body going cold as she met the madman's gaze.</p>
<p>"Get out."</p>
<p>Aliane didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards the door, turning herself invisible just in case anyone tried to attack her. Before she left, she turned around to see Doctor dragging Train back to his toture bed, the golden man seemingly not aware what was going on as he was thrown back onto the rubbery mattress. He then latched the cat back up, Charden slammed the door shut so he could yell at the scientist for almost letting the Black Cat get away. Even though she could see through the door, she decided to leave instead.</p>
<p>Charden allowed Doctor to finish latching up the cat, then asked him a question. "Our plan hinges on him being under our control in two days. Will the drugs be in full effect by then?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded confidently. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Even if we mentioned <strong>his</strong> name?" Charden eyed the Black Cat wearily as he spoke.</p>
<p>Doctor hesitated, then nodded his head again. "Yes. I'll be sure of it."</p>
<p>Charden nodded, then gave Train a disgusted look. "Clean him up and stop your 'experiments' on him for the next two days. If we're going to make use of him, we can't have him knocking on Death's door. I'm sure you've gathered all the information you can from him at this point."</p>
<p>Kanzaki held in his growl. While he had gathered a lot of information on the Black Cat, he wasn't done yet. Then again, he had a feeling he'd never be done. Train had surprised him time and time again. Just when he thought he finally had the cat figured out or under his control, he did something that changed all of his results and made him question everything he thought he knew.</p>
<p>"...There's more to be done."</p>
<p>Charden glared at him. "Then it needs to wait. We can't expect him to be a weapon in <strong>that</strong> shape, can we?"</p>
<p>Doctor clenched his fists, then nodded. "No…"</p>
<p>Charden nodded and walked towards the door. "I assume the Nanomachines will heal whatever injuries he has right now?" Seeing the scientist nod, he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Then make sure he's able to eat something more substantial than chicken broth and have him ready in two days. No exceptions."</p>
<p>Charden left after that, slamming the door behind himself as he did so. Doctor growled and turned back to the Black Cat who was seemingly falling asleep. "Looks like the gods have smiled on you today. Don't get used to it."</p>
<p>Before Doctor could say or do anything else, the door burst open again, but now Charden was accompanied by Echidna and he looked more irate than ever.</p>
<p>The blonde man glared at the drowsy Black Cat, then back at Kanzaki. "Did he try to escape?"</p>
<p>Doctor blinked. "What? No. He hasn't left this room in four days."</p>
<p>Echidna tried to comfort her lover by grabbing his arm gently, but he yanked it out and took a few furious steps towards the scientist. "Then do you care to explain the decimated forest just outside the hideout?!"</p>
<p>Doctor felt his body stiffen and he knew it wasn't of his own doing. He was only able to move his eyes and when he looked down at his leader's hand, he saw it was clenched in a tight fist, a telltale sign he was controlling the blood in his body.</p>
<p>Doctor choked a little on his own spit, then tried to speak to the irrational Taoist. "I-If y-you'd let me go… I-I c-could ch-check the l-lab…"</p>
<p>Charden glared at the man for a moment more, then finally released him when Echidna patted his back kindly. He didn't wait for the Doctor to catch his breath before he began speaking again. "What exactly are you going to check for?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki leaned forward, then slowly stood up and straightened out his clothes. Taking one more deep breath in, he nodded to his leader. "For signs of his potential escape."</p>
<p>Doctor walked away from the table Train was trying to sleep at and towards the door. He frowned as he checked the lock, then asked another question. "When did you notice the forest destruction?"</p>
<p>Charden's deadly look on the man did not change. "Just now… Shiki noticed it during his patrol of the perimeter."</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "I wish you'd just leave that to Aztec and Aja."</p>
<p>Charden punched a wall he was standing near. "You know as well as I do that with the Black Cat here, Chronos and <strong>that man </strong>will be looking twice as hard for us, so we can't take any chances. And <strong>clearly </strong>those beasts aren't doing their job if he got out!"</p>
<p>Doctor resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stood up, noticing the lock didn't look tapered with. "If he <strong>did</strong> try to escape but is still here, clearly they <strong>did</strong> do their job."</p>
<p>Echidna stopped Charden from speaking again by placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "Just let him finish inspecting. He knows the lab better than any of us and I'm sure if there's something out of place, he'll notice it." She looked at Doctor who was walking past them again. "Right?"</p>
<p>Doctor headed the room towards the back as he answered the woman's question. "Right."</p>
<p>
  <em>There's only one window in this whole place, but I find it hard to believe he had the strength to make it all the way back here without me noticing. Let alone break through his binds or the barred window.</em>
</p>
<p>However, as soon as she stepped into the bathroom that he never used, he noticed the window was destroyed. What made him more curious was the fact that there was no sign of glass or the steel bars anywhere.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Heartnet clean it up? No… He'd head for the hills immediately and even if Aja and Atzec stopped him, he's not in the right space of mind to think to clean up his mess. Someone did it for him.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor looked out the window and sighed. "Very impressive, Black Cat. Guess I'm still underestimating you."</p>
<p>He was able to clearly see the destruction of the forest Charden was talking about. There was a clear path right down the middle of the trees, many of them destroyed and what was left were bent to the side. Once again, he was impressed that not only was Train able to break free of his confines, but managed to create so much destruction while fighting off Aja and Aztec.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially with the lack of nutrients in his body. How the hell did he do that?</em>
</p>
<p>Aja came over to the open window and began purring at him, making the Doctor smile and pet her kindly. "Did you bring the Black Cat back?"</p>
<p>Aja's only response was another purr, but Kanzaki didn't need the beast to speak to understand what happened. Somehow, Train had slipped free of his binds, made his way to the back room, broken the barrs and the glass, then destroyed half of the forest trying to defend himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>That was probably too much for him and Aja brought him back. That doesn't explain the absence of the glass, though…</em>
</p>
<p>He then remembered the other day when Aliane had walked out with a garbage bag. At the time, he thought nothing of it since he believed Train had thrown up in it. While that still may have been true, it may have also just been the perfect excuse for her to get rid of the evidence of Train's attempted escape.</p>
<p>
  <em>A stupid plan, but she is a stupid girl. Not to mention her infatuation with the cat might have led her to try and protect him since she knows I wouldn't be pleased if he tried to escape.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor gave Aja one last pet, then stepped out of the room, closing, and locking it behind himself. As soon as he made it back to the room where his leaders and the Black Cat were, he inspected the locks around Train's binds.</p>
<p>Charden watched with a frown. "Well?"</p>
<p>Doctor didn't look at him as he noticed the bit of water that rusted the locks underneath the rubber. "He did try to escape, but Aja and Atzec stopped him." He could sense the man was about to unleash a furious rage on him, so he spoke again, hoping to get the attention off himself and onto someone else. "You may want to have a conversation with Aliane about it. I have a feeling she had something to do with it."</p>
<p>Charden blinked then lowered his eyes. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki tightened the locks on Train a little, noticing the man was too out of it to feel the pressure tightening around his bones. "She's the only one that's been in here besides the two of you and myself. And you know I don't want the Black Cat to escape. I want him here more than anyone else. Also, Aliane cares about Heartnet. It makes sense she might want to try and help him."</p>
<p>Charden thought about that. He agreed that it made sense, but that didn't let Doctor completely off the hook. "And why did you leave him alone?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "I'm a human with human needs. I can't be here twenty-four seven. Even mad scientists need a break every once in a while."</p>
<p>Charden wanted to be angry at him for that statement, but Echidna managed to calm him down again. He took a deep breath and spoke again. "And just how did he get out of the locks in the first place?"</p>
<p>Doctor frowned as he poked the gunman's arm with a needle, noticing the flexibility of the skin was abnormal, even for the Black Cat. "I believe it must have something to do with the Nanomachines, but I won't be sure until I do a few more tests."</p>
<p>Charden clenched his fists. "We don't have <strong>time</strong> for that! Need I remind you that the forest is <strong>decimated</strong>?! Someone will <strong>surely </strong>have noticed that. We need to leave immediately."</p>
<p>Doctor frowned and faced the man. "You still don't think we can take on Chronos yet?"</p>
<p>Charden was about to lash out at the man again, but once more his partner was able to calm him with her touch. "You <strong>know </strong>we're not ready yet. Not only is the Black Cat still not under our control, but the rest of the Apostles can't prepare themselves that quickly. We're not done doing what we need to do to prepare for the final battle. And when it <strong>does</strong> happen, <strong>we'll </strong>be the ones to start it. In order to achieve absolute victory, we can't let them get one up on us."</p>
<p>Doctor wanted to poke holes in his logic, but knew that wasn't wise and decided to keep his mouth shut. "Yes, Sir."</p>
<p>Charden waited to see if he was going to fight him, then turned on his heel quickly to leave. Echidna turned to follow her lover, but stopped to glance down at the Black Cat.</p>
<p>She then looked up at Doctor and spoke in a calm tone. "Let him rest for a bit, get some food in him, then <strong>carefully</strong> transport him with us. We're leaving as soon as everyone is ready." She took another step forward, then stopped to say one more thing. "We need him for more than your experiments, Doctor. Start taking better care of him before we lose our chance to use him as a weapon. Got it?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded his head. "Yes, Ma'am."</p>
<p>As soon as they left, Doctor turned back to Train and sighed. "You certainly are a lucky man."</p>
<p>Train didn't hear anything they exchanged. He had finally fallen asleep for the first time in four days and he didn't want to give that bit of peace up. Even if his dreams were riddled with nightmares, it didn't matter. Nothing could have been worse than what his life had become.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't give up!"</em></p>
<p>His eyes opened when he heard that voice. "Saya?"</p>
<p>As he stared up at the ceiling, he saw the sweeper girl floating above his head. She smiled down at him as she repeated her sentence.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't give up! Creed needs you!"</em></p>
<p>Train tried to reach out to her, but even if he wasn't chained to the bed, he didn't know if he had the emotional strength to do anything. "C-Creed…?"</p>
<p>She smiled again and nodded her head.</p>
<p>"<em>That's right. Creed needs you and so does everyone else. So you can't give up yet!"</em></p>
<p>Train tried to desperately hold on to the image of Saya, tried to reach out to touch her, but was unable to do anything. Then, the drug took over again and he wasn't able to hold on to his own thoughts even more. Even if Saya was really there, his mind wouldn't allow him to hold onto reality any longer.</p>
<p>As Train shut his eyes, he saw Creed kneeling on the ground, reaching out to Train and smiling the same adoring, loving smile he missed so much.</p>
<p>"<em>Together?"</em></p>
<p>Train returned the smile and reached out to the silver man, wrapping his arms around him as he spoke one last word before he fell asleep. "Always…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 5: Lin</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<strong>The Black Cat.</strong> I'm talking about the Black Cat. Have you seen any signs of him?"</p>
<p>Lin growled in frustration at the idiot man standing before him. After getting Creed out of his comatose state, they were finally making headway. He was searching in the underground world with Creed while everyone else searched for any recent Apostles public appearances, or any signs of Train calling out to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>That is pretty much what I was doing before and Creed said out of everyone else, I was doing the correct thing, but I wasn't asking the right questions or talking to the right people. Having him do this with me makes it easier. And now that everyone else has a better direction to go, it feels like we're actually getting something done. It feels like we're actually honing in on Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's reasoning was sound in that everywhere the sweepers were searching weren't bad ideas, but it was never going to get them anywhere. Having them concentrate on Train sightings in public while he and Creed checked the underground world made sense.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed and I are used to dealing with this world. We know how to talk to these people and get information out of them. And the sweepers have more connections to the outside world than we do. Even with my Chronos influence, it won't get me far since we're supposed to be a secret organization. The general public isn't supposed to know about us.</em>
</p>
<p>However, the underground world knew all about Chronos and even feared them. Usually when they found out who Lin was and who he worked for, they began spewing whatever they knew for fear of being deemed an enemy of Chronos. It helped that he was still unstable after going so long without sleep, so he appeared to everyone he spoke to as a man at the end of his rope.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which isn't too far off…</em>
</p>
<p>The tipsy man in front of him squinted at the picture of Train again, then shook his head. "<strong>That's</strong> the Black Cat? I expected him to be more… deadly."</p>
<p>Lin put the picture of Train in his pocket and patted it protectively. "Think what you will, but the Black Cat isn't one to be trifled with. Which is why it's important for you to tell me whether or not you've seen him."</p>
<p>The man blinked at him, then leaned back in the chair he was sitting in as he took another swig of his beer. "Are you asking these questions because he's working with the Apostles again?"</p>
<p>Lin snatched the drink away from him and pointed a threatening finger in his face. "<strong>I'm</strong> the one asking the questions here! Got it?"</p>
<p>The man put up his hands as if Lin's finger could do damage and nodded. "G-Got it… I-I just thought people would like to know if the Black Cat is back with the A-Apostles… It might change their minds about not joining them."</p>
<p>Lin blinked in confusion and lowered his finger. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>The man noticed Number X's demeanor relaxed a little and sighed. "There's <strong>a lot</strong> of people who are considering joining the Apostles, but they don't know if it's worth it without the Black Cat on their side. Especially since we've learned he's been working <strong>against</strong> them. While a lot of people want Chronos destroyed, they don't know if they're willing to fight them <strong>and</strong> the Black Cat." He saw Lin scowl at him, then sputtered his next response. "I-I'm not one of those people! I think Chronos is doing a <strong>great</strong> job!"</p>
<p>Lin smirked, and leaned back. "Then care to join our fold?"</p>
<p>The man's face drained of color and gestured to his body wildly. "Look at me! Do you really think I'd make a good assassin?!"</p>
<p>Lin eyed the man up and down. He was short and fat, baldinging quite considerably with an extremely homely face. Lin couldn't help but think how he was the polar opposite of his Sweetness.</p>
<p><em>In every way a human </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>be different. Why am I even comparing him to Train? Oh, that's right. Because I can't think of anything </em><em><strong>except</strong></em> <em>Train…</em></p>
<p>Lin brushed his hand at the man in a dismissive fashion. "I'm bored of your useless, weak presence. Go away."</p>
<p>The man didn't bother to try and reach for the beer Lin had taken from him, but he did notice the number had dumped it out onto the floor in disgust. Not that it really mattered since the entire bar was a dump. What was one spill among thousands of cigarette and cigar butts all throughout the place? As soon as the man stumbled away, Lin sighed and rested his face on the sticky table, not caring to question what his head was pressed against.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know i'm being unreasonable and rash… Creed knows it too, but I can't help it. I can't think straight. I just want to see him again… Even hearing his voice or catching a sniff of his scent would be enough.</em>
</p>
<p>After literally slapping sense into Creed, Lin contacted Sephiria and apologised for his insubordination. He was shocked how quickly his leader forgave him. He was even more shocked to learn she didn't tell the elders how irrational he was being. However, she did tell him to listen to Creed and follow his orders. It was shocking to hear Number One say to trust and obey Creed, but Lin understood why. He was the only one who was actually being reasonable.</p>
<p>
  <em>How ironic is it that the madman once known as Creed Diskenth is considered more stable and reasonable than </em>
  <em>
    <strong>me?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Lin laughed bitterly at that thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he's had the least amount of sleep as the rest of us. Well, besides me that is. Sergey said he hadn't slept at all and barely ate or drank. How can he be so sprightly?</em>
</p>
<p>Lin lifted his head up and watched as Creed spoke with a group of people as he dug for whatever information of Train that he could. The silver man told Lin to be careful with his questions, but every time he found himself talking to someone who was utterly useless, Lin lost his temper rather quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's from the lack of sleep… Creed told me to go rest and I told him I couldn't until we found Train. I'm glad he didn't push the matter anymore since I don't have the strength to argue with him. And I know he's feeling the same way.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin banged his head on the table again, feeling another tear fall from his eye which he ignored.</p>
<p>"<em>I know I'm confused and I know I can't tell you I feel the same way about you, but… I want you to know that I am going to try. Whatever this is that we have going feels good and I'm going to dedicate myself to it. I'm going to do my best to commit myself to you and maybe… Maybe I'll be able to give you what you want in the future."</em></p>
<p>Lin pulled at his hair as he remembered the day he first slept with Train. It was such a beautiful moment, even if he admitted he kissed Creed earlier, even if he didn't return Lin's feelings, it was perfect. It was the beginning of their relationship and even though it didn't last nearly as long as Lin wanted it to, it was still the best months of his life.</p>
<p>"<em>Did you </em><em><strong>lose</strong></em> <em>the key? Should we just go get another one from the front desk?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>It was hard to look at Train in annoyance, but Lin managed to do it while continuing to dig through his bag. "No, it's here. I never lose anything, unlike you."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train groaned and shoved the flowers in his face. "They're right here! And it's </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>my fault! It's </em><em><strong>your</strong></em> <em>fault for buying me that drink."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lin giggled. "I told you that you didn't have to finish it…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You said that, but you didn't mean it. You egged me on knowing how competitive I am!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lin reached over to the cat and patted his cheek. "I didn't know that applied to drinking as well."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sure…"</em></p>
<p>Lin groaned as he banged his head on the table, remembering the first date he had with Train. Even if Train only did it in exchange for some files, he knew the cat had a good time. The end of the night was proof of that.</p>
<p>"Train… Where are you?" Lin moaned as he clutched the table, not caring how filthy it was. Normally he went out of his way to stay clean and looking perfect, but right now he didn't care.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't give up!"</em></p>
<p>Lin lifted his head and looked around the room. "Who said that?!"</p>
<p>Seeing no one was talking to him, he decided he was simply just losing whatever was left of his mind and lowered his head again. Just as he shut his eyes, the voice spoke again.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't give up, Train needs you!"</em></p>
<p>Lin sat up straight and looked around the room. "Train?! Where is he?!"</p>
<p>The voice was silent again, but he could tell it definitely belonged to a woman. But, he didn't see any women around him. Most of the people in the bar were men, so he had no idea what was going on. He rested his head in his hands and felt his leg beginning to shake.</p>
<p>"I'm losing my mind…"</p>
<p>The voice laughed.</p>
<p>"<em>You can lose your mind all you want, but what you </em><em><strong>can't </strong></em><em>do is give up! Train needs you!"</em></p>
<p>Lin stood up quickly and yelled at the voice. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"</p>
<p>"Lin?"</p>
<p>Lin looked over and saw Creed giving him a sympathetic look. As much as he hated Creed pitying him, he knew there wasn't really any other way to feel about him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I do look awfully pathetic…</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed and sat back down, leaning his back against the chair as he shut his eyes briefly. "I'm fine, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, not really believing what the man said, but not wanting to derail their conversation to the turmoil they were both in. "Have you found anything?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and lifted his head. "Kind of… Apparently, if the underground world knows Train is with the Apostles, even against his will, it might encourage them to join their forces."</p>
<p>Creed looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. "I'm sure that's a primary purpose for taking him, but we both know what they really want from him."</p>
<p>Lin shivered. "Please don't say that…"</p>
<p>Creed felt the pain rising in his chest and had to push aside the numbness in order to continue moving forward. He knew they needed to find Train no matter what and he refused to believe he was dead anymore. He looked back down at the number and frowned when he realized he had been crying.</p>
<p>He reached a hand out and patted his shoulder. "We'll find him, Lin. I'm sure of it."</p>
<p>Lin took in a shaky sob, rubbed his eyes, and nodded. "What about you? Did you find anything?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled proudly. "I did! The Apostles were seen in this area a few days ago."</p>
<p>Lin widened his eyes and stood up quickly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU FIRST CAME OVER?!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. He understood the reason for the man's panic since he felt it too, but he knew if he gave into it, they wouldn't find Train. They had been making so much progress since he came to, so he needed to make sure he stayed strong because he knew without him, they would never find Train.</p>
<p>"Because there isn't much we can do about it right now. However, I do know where they last were, which is where we're going right now."</p>
<p>Lin nodded and walked towards the door. "Great, let's go."</p>
<p>Creed followed after the number, then stopped when he felt his phone vibrate. Seeing Eve's name, he answered it immediately.</p>
<p>"Eve? What'd you find?"</p>
<p>He could tell the girl was smiling proudly behind the phone. "A strange storm was noticed in the forest about two-hundred kilometers outside of the city. Except, everyone knows there's nothing out there, and it was centered totally in one area. The conspiracy theories are already starting on the dark web, but I think we both know what really caused it."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "Send me the coordinates."</p>
<p>He hung up the phone and ran out the door and after Lin. He grabbed the number before he got too far and smirked. "Change of plans. Follow me."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Day 5: Creed</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>They arrived at the location Eve pointed them to just a few hours later. They were easily able to make it there thanks to the 'storm' that had cut down a convenient path for them, but Creed</p>
<p>knew what it really was. He scanned the area of trees that had been destroyed and felt his heart break when he realized what his beloved had done.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train left a path for me to find him...</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as they approached the house, he knew it was the Apostles hideout. It was a relatively large house, but nowhere near as big as the mansions he controlled when he ran the Apostles. But, he knew what he was looking at was more in character for Charden.</p>
<p>
  <em>He always hated the mansions. Barely even stayed there with us.</em>
</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
<p>Creed watched as Lin ran forward, then grabbed his arm to stop him from running. "Stop! What if they're still there? We should wait for Sephiria."</p>
<p>He and Lin had been the first ones to arrive mostly because they were faster than everyone else. Their sweepers friends were on their way, as was Sephiria and Creed knew if they were going to take the Apostles on, they needed all the help they could get.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially if they have Train under their control now. But, judging by this forest, I don't think that's happened yet.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin yanked his hand free, all of his common sense gone as he stared at the house in front of them. Luckily for him, a bit of reason returned as he voiced his thoughts. "Do you really think they'd stay here after Train did <strong>this</strong>? This is <strong>such</strong> a huge sign! There's no way they wouldn't know we'd find it and track them down. We need to break in either before they take off with him, or look for clues as to where they're going."</p>
<p>Creed blinked and let the man go. "That's… A good point…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Why didn't I think of it? Am I really not as focused as I thought?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew he was exhausted beyond belief and it was hard to keep his mind from falling back into his numb state, so it was entirely possible he wasn't fully thinking straight. However, he knew that didn't matter. Lin was right and they needed to act fast.</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Right, let's go."</p>
<p>As they ran down the path together, Lin pulled out his cloak and Creed activated his Imagine Blade. When they reached the house, Creed stopped when he saw something written in blood on the wall. Lin stopped as well, walking slowly over towards it as he touched it with shaky hands.</p>
<p>"Is… Is that?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, then smacked the back of Lin's head when he realized he was about to fall apart. "Don't think about it. What does it say?"</p>
<p>Lin turned and gave him an angry look. "You read Russian too, don't you?!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, knowing the man was at his wits end and decided not to continue the argument. Especially since they were currently beating their record for the longest time of getting along with one another.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's because we have a common goal. Well, I guess we've always had the common goal of making Train ours, but we were on opposing ends back then. For once, we're working together to get Train. But that doesn't matter. We have more important matters to deal with than our useless bickering.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed walked over to the writing, keeping his sword active as he read the words. Lin frowned, understanding what they said, but not getting the meaning behind it.</p>
<p>"Why would he just write one word? And it's a question. It doesn't make sense."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly as he fingered the blood message, resting his head against it and swearing for a moment he could feel Train's forehead pressing against him as well. "One word is all I need…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned as he watched the scene, then read the message again, hoping that would give some meaning to it.</p>
<p>"<em>Vmeste?" (3)</em></p>
<p>"What the Hell does he mean by 'Together'? It doesn't make any sense!"</p>
<p>Try as he might, Lin still didn't understand. To him, it was just one simple, infuriatingly vague word. But to Creed, it meant everything.</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he let out a breath of relief, his head still resting against the wall. "It means that Train is alive. It means he's still fighting."</p>
<p>
  <em>Which means I can't stop either.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pulled back from the wall, glanced up and noticed the open window. He smirked and jumped in the air, knowing Lin was following him as they landed inside the house. However, before they jumped in and began their search, Creed looked down at the message again and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"Always. Always and forever, my Love. I'll find you soon. No matter what. I promise."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "Good to have you back, Creed…"</p>
<p>(2) "Together?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Fleeting Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed rested his chin and arms on the table, his eyes listless as he stared at the music box meant for Train. He turned the small crank and opened the lid, watching the gears inside turn as he allowed the quiet music to play. It sang its tune for a few minutes and when it ended, Creed turned the crank again. He had been repeating that gesture every day since he had come to. The music was the only thing that gave him hope anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train will come back…</em>
</p>
<p>He kept telling himself that every time he played the music box. He had a feeling the amount of times he played the song was starting to wear on Sephiria's nerves, but he didn't care. He needed to hear the song to keep him sane and grounded to reality.</p>
<p>Hearing the woman hold back a frustrated noise, Creed sighed and decided to ask her a question. "What did you need to give to me?"</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed him wearily, then dug into a bag she brought with her to the sweeper hideout. She came over to read the files they collected from the Apostles mansion and give Creed something for Train, but she didn't want to hand the object over until she had his undivided attention. Creed swore he was fine and could process whatever she was going to say, but based on their interaction thus far, she could tell that wasn't true.</p>
<p>
  <em>What I'm giving him will be a reminder of what the Apostles are doing to Train, but hopefully it'll let Creed know we're prepared to reverse the drugs they're putting in the Black Cat's body.</em>
</p>
<p>When she found the object she was looking for, she zipped up her bag and placed the box on the table. She frowned when Creed turned the crank of the music box again and cleared her throat to get his attention back on her. Sephiria made eye contact with him to make sure he was focused on her and nothing else, then pushed the box forward, signaling Creed to take it.</p>
<p>Creed grabbed the box, opened it, then stared at the syringe filled with a strange liquid inside. "<strong>More </strong>drugs?"</p>
<p>Sephiria could hear the unease and his voice and sighed again. "Yes, but this drug will actually be helpful. It'll reverse the Chronos' drugs in Train's system."</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head quickly and blinked at the woman. "Really?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was surprised how optimistic Creed sounded, making her believe he was only thinking about the positive side of the drug.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a good thing. He needs something to perk him up. Something to give him hope other than that damn music box.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. So it's important you keep in on your person at all times and give it to Train the first chance you get when we find him."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "What if someone else gets to him first?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave the silver man a knowing look. "You really think <strong>any</strong> of us will be able to beat you to him when we finally track him down?"</p>
<p>The silverette smiled a little, then shook his head. "I guess not…"</p>
<p>Number One nodded again. "Besides that, you're probably our best bet to get close enough to him to be able to administer the drug. If there's anyone he's going to trust under the Apostles' influence, it's you."</p>
<p>He stared at the syringe with the same ambition in his eyes he had whenever he looked at Train. "How much do I give him?"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "That's where it gets complicated…"</p>
<p>Creed looked at her, the hope in his eyes faltering a little at her statement. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>She sighed again and leaned back in her chair and stared directly at the man, giving her eyes a break for a minute from the Apostles' files. "That syringe <strong>should</strong> be enough as a first dose, but he might need more. It all really depends on how much they've given him and how much they've altered the Chronos' drug. There's also the chance it doesn't work at all if they changed our recipe too much."</p>
<p>Creed sulked in his chair, putting the syringe carefully in its container as he brought his attention back to the music box. "Oh…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched him play the music box again and frowned. "Even if they altered the drug, <strong>this</strong> should still work. The main ingredient of the drug can<strong>not</strong> be changed, otherwise it won't work. So, even if they changed it, this drug will still work. We may just need to give him more doses later on."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding as he whispered something under his breath, then spoke to the woman again. "How many doses do you think we'll have to give him?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed yet again, doing her best to be patient with the man since she knew he had been through a lot in the last week. "As I said, that will depend on how much they've given him and we won't know that until we see him."</p>
<p>Creed nodded again, turning the crank on the music box as he spoke. "How will we be able to tell how much <strong>they</strong> gave him before we know how much <strong>we</strong> should give him? And won't that be too many drugs coursing through his system at that point?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was quiet for a second, making sure to choose her words carefully so as not to upset the man further. "Our doctors will take his blood and give us an amount after that. However, they said <strong>this</strong> syringe will be fine no matter what for Train's first dose. There's even an anaesthetic in it that will relieve any pain he might be in and make him go to sleep."</p>
<p>
  <em>Which I'm sure, like the rest of us, he's been lacking and is in desperate need of.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed froze at her words, it being the first time someone said out loud that Train was most likely going to be in pain when they found him. He held his breath and his fingers twitched as he began to think of the shape his beloved was in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train will come back… And I'll be sure to bring him back to the light. I'll make sure to take care of him. No matter what, I'll be there with him. And once I have him back, I won't leave his side for a minute ever again.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed finally let out a breath and nodded as he rested his chin on the table, staring at the music box as he spoke. "Understood…"</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed Creed in slight discontent as he played the music box for the hundredth time, but noticed one of his hands was clenched protectively around the case with the syringe in it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess that means he got the message. As long as he gives that to Train, we can save him.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the dismal look that seemed to be tattooed on Creed's face. Despite the swordsman's hopeless look and as much turmoil he was in, Creed had been a monumental help in tracking the Apostles down. He found their hideout two days ago, but unfortunately, it had been hastily abandoned. However, they could tell that Train had been there, but it seemed as though any useful information was taken with them.</p>
<p>
  <em>We weren't able to find anything. Not a single file on the Chronos drug or what they've possibly done to alter it or even whatever experiments we know Kanzaki is conducting on Train. The only files we found were on alliances we already knew about and weapons we already knew they had. There wasn't even anything on the kids they're experimenting on or the Nanomachines we know they've obtained.</em>
</p>
<p>It was almost as if the Apostles kept everything important or incriminating packed up and ready to go at all times. Sephiria was sure that was the case and Creed confirmed her thoughts, but that didn't stop them from tearing the house apart. When they were done searching and saw Train wasn't there, Lin wanted to burn it to the ground, but Sephiria made sure to reign him in. As much as she could sympathize with the man, that statement worried her deeply since he <strong>never</strong> acted violently before they lost the Black Cat.</p>
<p><em>He's been getting worse. It's been a full week since Train's been gone and he </em><em><strong>still</strong></em> <em>hasn't slept and </em><em><strong>barely </strong></em><em>eaten. If he doesn't rest soon, he's going to collapse or worse.</em></p>
<p>What made his behavior more disconcerting was the fact that Sephiria was sure Lin knew even though they didn't find anything about where their enemies took Train or what they were doing to him, that didn't mean they couldn't find valuable information in their hideout. There were Chronos men searching every nook and cranny at that very moment, which meant there was still a chance they found something hidden deep within their layer.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I doubt it. Anything important enough to hide in a secret, hard to find place would have been one of the first things they took with them.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed, ignoring Creed playing the music box again and tried to focus on the papers in front of her. She was at the sweeper's hideout where they were Chronos guards posted everywhere. There were more stationed at the music school just in case the Apostles decided they weren't done with the place, but she had a feeling they wouldn't be showing up anywhere in public anytime soon. But, it didn't hurt to station people wherever she thought they might show up and it wasn't like she didn't have the resources for it.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I am starting to wear Chronos thin. The Elders agree we need to pull out all the stops, but that's mostly because they're concerned about having to fight Heartnet along with the Apostles. They don't care about his safety, they care about winning. If we found out Train was dead, they'd probably be relieved.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria gripped the papers she was holding it a bit too tightly, ripping them slightly. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to keep it together. I can't fall apart like everyone else is. I need to be strong.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria looked over at Lin and frowned. The man was slumped over Eve's laptop, typing away furiously for what she knew were signs of Train or the Apostles. The bio-girl had left it open for him to use since she was off with the sweepers hunting down a lead. Sephiria wasn't hopeful about it, but she knew they needed to follow up on every hint or lead they got. They had gotten a few good tips by following the useless ones, so maybe the one they were tracking down would lead to something bigger.</p>
<p>
  <em>I doubt it, but it doesn't hurt to try. Every little bit helps. I'm just happy Diskenth is back with us.</em>
</p>
<p>She moved her eyes from Lin to Creed. The man had been incredibly useful since the moment he woke up. He took control of the situation immediately and they were able to find a lead on the Apostles and Train within a day. She would have been surprised if it was anyone else, but considering it was Creed and he was pretty much an expert on finding Train, she figured she shouldn't be.</p>
<p>
  <em>If anyone can find Train, it's Creed. It's like he has a sixth sense that is completely dedicated entirely to tracking the Black Cat down.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt her body relax a little at the thought and was able to concentrate on the paper in front of her. Just as she was refocusing on the task at hand, she glanced at Creed again and noticed he was turning the music box again, seemingly ignoring the pile of papers in front of him</p>
<p>
  <em>He's doing a pretty good job hiding it, but I can tell Creed is doing worse than the rest of us. And the last two days he's gotten worse again. I'm worried he's going to fall back into his shocked and helpless state.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria knew they couldn't have that. They had gotten so much work done since he came to and if he went back to being a useless heep, she was worried they'd never find Train. The cat had been with the Apostles for a week now and as strong as the man was, there was no way he could hold out forever.</p>
<p>While they didn't know <strong>everything</strong> Kanzaki was doing to him, they did know the Chronos' drug had something to do with it, which meant they were trying to control Train and most likely use him as a weapon. That was a scenario they couldn't afford for so many reasons. One of which was if that happened, she'd have to kill Train. However, she also knew if they had to go against the Black Cat, it was going to make their war with the Apostles more impossible than it was already turning out to be.</p>
<p><em>If Creed loses his mental and emotional capacity again, we might lose this war </em><em><strong>and</strong></em> <em>Train…</em></p>
<p>Sephiria watched Creed turn the crank of the music box again, noticing another tear had fallen from his eye and she sighed. "What is the music box for?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little and sat up, looking at Sephiria as if she hadn't been there for the last several hours. He looked down at the box and felt another tear fall. "It was for Train… I was going to give it to him the day he disappeared…" He sighed and fingered the box delicately. "It was for this birthday…"</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed the box with Creed and frowned slightly. "Are we going to lose you again, Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Creed took in a deep breath and wiped his tears away, then shook his head. "No. I'm here and I'm not going to stop until we find Train."</p>
<p>Despite the tear stains running down his cheeks, Sephiria could see the conviction in his eyes and knew his words were true. As Creed began looking through the papers, she glanced back at Lin again. "Has… Number X's mental state improved at all?"</p>
<p>Creed looked quickly over at Lin, then went back to the papers immediately. "No. None of our's has."</p>
<p><em>I guess you could argue </em><em><strong>mine</strong></em> <em>has since I'm no longer frozen in bed, but I don't know how true that is… Being conscious and thinking about what's happening to Train is </em><em><strong>so much </strong></em><em>harder than just giving into the numbness.</em></p>
<p>Creed had to slap sense into himself every so often to stop his mind from shutting down again, but the longer Train was gone, the harder it got. He accidentally fell asleep for a few hours the other day and it turned out to be the worst decision of his life since not only did he have the most terrible nightmare he ever had, but he was almost not able to get out of bed. The dark numbness took over again the moment he opened his eyes and if it wasn't for the fact that he punched himself in the face, he may have been stuck there again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I guess if that happened again, Lin would just beat the crap out of me until I came too.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smirked a little as he flipped through the files on the table. He and Lin had been working together beautifully to find Train and it was actually refreshing to be able to get along with the number. Creed had tried to be friends with him for a long time or to even just get along with the assassin, but Lin never wanted a part of it. He fought with Creed every chance he got and made sure the silver man knew how much he wanted Train. For a while, Creed even saw Number X as a threat to his relationship with Train.</p>
<p><em>And he </em><em><strong>was</strong></em> <em>a threat for quite a while. However, I don't have any harsh feelings towards Lin. I understand we both want Train for ourselves which makes it impossible for us to ever truly see eye to eye. But, now that we're both working to bring him home, we're finally able to get along.</em></p>
<p>Creed sighed as he thought of the relationship Train had with Lin. It was the hardest time of his life. What made it even harder was the fact that despite Train never loved Lin the way Lin loved him, Creed could tell his beloved was happy when he was with Number X. It may not have been the same level of happiness Creed gave him, but he was still happy. Happy and peaceful. And even then, even when Creed's heart was continuously ripped out of his chest, thrown to the ground, and stomped on as he watched his Kitten form a bond with another, he still tried to be civil with Lin. Even when Lin went out of his way to make sure Creed knew Train was <strong>his </strong>lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>A bit ironic how we weren't able to get along for the last two and a half years. We both love Train so much you'd think we'd be able to bond over our mutual feelings at least to some degree. Instead, we've spent most of the time we've known each other fighting over Train. I won in the end, so maybe that's why it's easier for me to like Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt another tear fall as he watched Lin pull at his hair, his eyes closing slowly as his head fell forward slightly. He could tell Number X was about to fall asleep, and Creed decided not to stop him. Even if he fell asleep for a few minutes while sitting in front of the computer, it would be more rest than he's gotten in the last seven days.</p>
<p><em>I actually kind of hope he </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>fall asleep. He's going to be useless to us if he keeps acting as impulsive as he has been.</em></p>
<p>While Creed was able to keep Lin in check to a degree, there were still too many moments when Number X overreacted and chased a led away. Creed wanted to yell at him, but he knew it wouldn't get them anywhere. They both wanted Train back more than anything else in the world and Lin was a great resource. Not only was his resolve strong, but he had the same set of skills Creed had. Added to that, Lin had more reach than Creed did due to Chronos. There were several occasions when Lin was able to find something that Creed couldn't because of his connection with chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, he needs to rest. And I know Sephiria won't disturb him either.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief when he noticed Lin had fallen asleep and looked back at Sephiria. He got the woman's attention and gestured for her to look at Number X. When she did, Number One nodded in understanding and went back to her papers.</p>
<p>"We shouldn't disturb him. He needs to rest."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly. And I'd rather he pass out here than when we're out on a mission. I don't feel like carrying his passed out ass."</p>
<p>Sephiria didn't bother to acknowledge Creed's statement since she knew they both needed to get to work. However, she glanced up at him and noticed he was still silently crying and tried to change the subject a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>This might not be the best subject to change to since it's not really pleasant, but anything is better than thinking about Heartnet's fate.</em>
</p>
<p>"How has your head been?"</p>
<p>Creed jolted his eyes up from the papers and blinked in confusion at the woman. "What?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. She was aware it was strange for her to outwardly show concern for others, but lately, she had been feeling as though she had to. For whatever reason, she felt like she had to mother the men around her since they all were acting so fragile.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's so unbecoming of the leader of Chronos to baby a bunch of fully grown men. Especially when one of those men is currently an assassin and the other used to be. But, I guess I can't blame them. It's not like either of them had mothers anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria looked up at Creed and allowed her moment of kindness to show through her eyes. "Your head. How's it been from the brain injury? When the doctor saw you a week ago, he said it looked like it was healing. Have you felt the difference?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at her for a few seconds, his heart warming a little at the comforting look his former leader was giving him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I really that pathetic that Sephiria is asking about my wellbeing? Or is she slowly losing her mind like the rest of us and thinks she's a kind, caring person? Or is her demeanor softening because she feels like she needs to take care of us?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and then gripped it tightly, realizing it still hurt. "It still hurts and it has been hurting every second of the day since…" He stopped himself and shook his head again, choosing to feel the pain of the headache instead of the pain of losing Train. "...But, I think the short term memory is getting better. I haven't forgotten a single thing since I came to."</p>
<p>
  <em>However, that might be due to the fact that everything we've been has been for Train. I won't know for sure if it's better until we find Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and finished his statement. "But, even the headaches I think are caused by stress. They don't feel the same as they did before… all this happened. I don't think I'll know for sure how I feel until this is all over."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, realizing it was impossible to avoid talking about the Black Cat's kidnapping. It seemed like everything they talked about somehow led back to that horrifying truth.</p>
<p>"Thank you for trying to change the subject, Sephiria. But I don't think anything will get my mind off this. And I don't think I want it to. I don't want to lose focus."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded and went back to what she was doing with the papers. "That's good to hear."</p>
<p>She heard Creed crank the music box again, but did not look up at him. She sighed quietly so he wouldn't hear her. As sick as she was of hearing the song, she had a feeling Creed kept doing it so he would hang on to reality for a little longer. The methodical nature of his gestures made it seem like he wasn't even aware he kept doing it. As if every time he was about to give in to the numbing state he was in three days ago, something or someone took over his body and made him play the music.</p>
<p>
  <em>It must remind him of Heartnet. But, it doesn't matter. If it helps keep him with us, then he can play it until my ears bleed. I just hope the gears don't break.</em>
</p>
<p>"Shit…"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked up at Creed and noticed he was flipping the box over and opening up the bottom of it. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Creed mumbled another curse as he messed with some of the gears inside it. "It keeps jamming. It was pretty old when I bought it, but I found a way to fix it."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I need it to stay in good shape for when we find Train. I still need to give it to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as the silver man fiddled with it a little, then turned the crank again, and sighed in relief when it worked.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn't have thought about it breaking...</em>
</p>
<p>Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to question the music further. "Why is that song so special?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at the box, a small smile on his face as he hummed along with it. "It's a song Saya used to sing. Train found it in a music store during those six months he disappeared and saw it as a sign from her."</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked. "A sign for what?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as the song stopped and he played it again immediately. "Everything really. A sign of his freedom. A sign to move on from the hurt he was going through… A sign of the life he was supposed to lead. A sign that he was on the right path."</p>
<p>
  <em>A sign that he was finding the light again…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled wistfully as he imagined his beloved playing the music box for the first time.</p>
<p><em>He probably looked adorable the first time he turned the crank… And he probably looked adorable when he was kicked out and banned from the store for not buying anything. He looks adorable when he does </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em>…</p>
<p>However, his smile faded and his eyes widened as he remembered his earlier thoughts.</p>
<p>"<em>But… What if there was something happening to Train that… changed who he was as a person? Something that didn't just make him emotionally unavailable, but something that… Something that turned him back into the notorious killer Black Cat."</em></p>
<p>Creed stood up quickly, startling Sephiria a bit as she looked around the room as if Creed heard an enemy approaching. She put her hand on Christ in case they were about to be jumped. "What?! What is it, Diskenth?!"</p>
<p>Creed felt his entire body starting to shake as he stared forward, not seeing anything as his eyes locked onto the wall. "I can't believe it didn't occur to me what she was doing…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned and lowered her guard, beginning to realize Creed's reaction didn't have anything to do with an upcoming attack. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his whole body go cold and just as quickly as he stood up, he fell back down, pushing the chair back slightly as he slumped forward in it. "That… That woman… She… She planned this… She was distracting me from getting to Train…"</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "Diskenth, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to lose my uncharacteristic patients."</p>
<p>Creed blinked a few times at her, then stared forward again. He lowered his head into his hands and pulled at his hair violently. "Echidna… That day when they took Train… I was going to meet with him, but I ran into Echidna. She was asking me all kinds of questions about what I would do if Train changed…"</p>
<p>Sephiria was slowly starting to understand and she leaned forward slightly. "What do you mean 'if he changed'?"</p>
<p>Creed felt the numbness taking over again as guilt wrecked his soul.</p>
<p><em>I'm such an idiot! Why did I let her distract me?! Why didn't I realize what she was doing?! Why didn't I follow her into the portal?! She wasn't going back to the Apostles layer… She was going to get Train! That's why her phone rang. It was those </em><em><strong>bastards</strong></em> <em>calling her to come pick up Train…</em></p>
<p>Creed slowly curled himself into a ball on the chair.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was all a trap… It's all my fault…</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm such an idiot…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as the man slowly began to lose the light in his eyes. It was already dull due to the loss of Train, but seeing it disappear completely reminded her of how close to being nothing Creed Diskenth really was.</p>
<p>She stood up and walked across the table so she was standing in front of Creed. Before he finished crawling into himself, she pulled her hand back and slapped him as hard in the face as she could. And considering that she made sure to use her sword hand, it was pretty hard. She was sure there was going to be a bruise on his cheek later.</p>
<p>Creed fell out of the chair and clasped his cheek, then stared up at a steely looking Number One. "S-Sephiria, wh-what-"</p>
<p>"-Don't, Diskenth. You know why I did that." She made sure her voice portrayed the gravity of the situation he almost put them in.</p>
<p>Creed stared at her, hand still on his cheek as he slowly felt himself calm down. Once he did, he nodded and stood back, then sat back in the chair. "Thank you, Sephiria."</p>
<p>Number One glared at him, then took her seat across from the man again. "Did I smack some sense into you?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and took a deep breath. "At the time, I didn't know what Echidna was talking about. But, now…" He looked at the Chronos' leader gravely. "I think we both know what she meant…"</p>
<p>Sephiria thought about his words for a second, then sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest. "She was implying inserting the Chronos' drug into Train's system. She was distracting you with horrible fantasies of what they were going to do to him <strong>while</strong> they were taking him." She clenched her hands into a fist and looked angrily at the window. "That's… Such a twisted plan…"</p>
<p>Creed was too distraught to nod his head. Even though Sephiria had slapped him straight, he still felt the cold embrace of his impending numbness and needed to speak again before it took him over again. "She's a sick and twisted woman… Just look at the organization she's running…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Or the man she calls her lover…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed blinked as he remembered the rest of the conversation, then spoke his thoughts out loud. "Why would she bring up Charden if she was trying to distract me from getting to Train? And how would she know I was on my way to Train in the first place?"</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a stupid question. Any idiot knows if I'm not with Train then I'm on my way to see him. She was probably stalking us until she found me alone, told Nica and the others to attack Train, and kept me distracted while that happened. I'm such an idiot...</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria turned to give the man an inquisitive look. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Creed ran his hands anxiously through his hair, trying to imagine what Train's gorgeous chocolate locks felt like as he spoke. "The way she was talking made me think that even though she was using Train as an example, she was really talking about Charden. I was so convinced I thought he might have been dead or even that <strong>you</strong> took him."</p>
<p>He stopped and replayed the woman's words in his head, making sure he didn't forget anything about their conversation so he was giving Sephiria accurate information.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure the only reason I remember it is because it has to do with Train. Or maybe my brain injury started healing back then.</em>
</p>
<p>"Was it possibly just a red herring?"</p>
<p>Creed looked up at Sephiria, giving the woman a confused look. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Lin to make sure he was still sleeping and continued. "If she wanted to distract you, what better way to do it than to compare Train to Charden? I imagine you must have been pretty skeptical and angry with her, correct?"</p>
<p>Creed thought about what she said, then nodded. "Yeah… Yeah, I was pretty pissed…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I think I was more angry by her presence than anything else. But, I also took pity on her…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed clenched his hand into a fist. "I should have known better…"</p>
<p>Sephiria wanted to agree with him, but she knew that would just be cruel. It was clear he was beating himself up enough for the both of them. "Was there a fight?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, grateful he could still feel how much it hurt. "No. She was unarmed. She even let me check her for any hidden weapons. I had my sword pointed at her throat the whole time and she didn't even flinch. And <strong>she</strong> was the one that offered to let me search her."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned in confusion at that. "If she didn't want to fight and didn't attack, then what did she <strong>claim</strong> she wanted? Other than proving she was unarmed, what did she say to make you <strong>not </strong>attack her? Other than the fact that she was unarmed."</p>
<p>Creed looked a bit embarrassed when she acknowledged he was going easy on the woman because she was weaponless. "It would have been wrong to attack her since she was defenseless…"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, but smiled a little at his comment.</p>
<p><em>He really </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>changed a lot. I couldn't imagine the old Creed </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>saying something like that.</em></p>
<p>"She claimed that she just wanted to talk." Creed idly flipped through some files as he answered her question.</p>
<p>Sephiria's frown deepened. "About what?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Like I said, it was about what I would do if Train changed, but she made it sound like she was talking about Charden."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Did she actually bring up Charden?"</p>
<p>Creed thought about what she said. "No, I guess she didn't. But, when <strong>I</strong> brought up Charden and she got <strong>really</strong> flustered. So much so that I believed it proved my point."</p>
<p>Even though it didn't show in her face, Creed's statement surprised Sephiria. "Then maybe it wasn't a red herring…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in frustration, leaned on the table, and turned the crank on the music box again. "You're talking in circles now, Sephiria. Do you think it was a red herring or for real?"</p>
<p>Sephiria furrowed her brow. "I didn't even consider that it might have been a genuine conversation…"</p>
<p>Creed felt another tear fall as he imagined his beloved playing the music box's song on the piano. "There's <strong>no way</strong> it was genuine, Sephiria. You and I both know what it really was…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched Creed silently cry again as he listened to the music box. She thought about his words and while she agreed that it made sense the conversation with the actress was only a distraction, she couldn't get over how strange it was for the woman to come unarmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's true that everyone in the Apostles is a sick, twisted, terrorist bent on bringing the world to its knees, but I they also aren't stupid. I can't see them showing up unarmed to an encounter with someone as strong as Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing that Creed was lost in his sad thoughts again, she thought about speaking her idea out loud, but decided against it. He seemed hell bent on believing it was a trap to distract him while they kidnapped Train and she didn't think she could convince him out of it. Besides, he was probably right.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know believing the conversation was sincere might make Creed blame himself less, but he's too distraught to hear the logic behind my idea right now. He also probably wouldn't agree. Honestly, even thinking it to myself it sounds crazy. Why am I even entertaining the idea that the Apostles would simply want to 'talk' to Creed about relationship manners?</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head, inwardly chastising herself for thinking something so absurd and looked back at the papers in front of her. "There will be plenty of time for self hate and blame later. Right now, we need to stay focused and concentrate on the task at hand."</p>
<p>Creed took a shaky breath and nodded. "I know, Sephiria…" He felt uneasy as he cranked the music box again and asked his former leader a question. "Are you… not angry with me?"</p>
<p>Sephiria's demeanor was hard to read as always, but at least she was blunt with her words. "Yes, but not with you. It's not as though you knew what their plan was when you ran into her."</p>
<p>Creed wiped his tears away as he played the music box again and continued looking through the papers. "I guess that's a fair point…"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "And it's also not like you were foolish enough to follow them. If you did that, <strong>then</strong> I would have been angry with you."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a curious look. "Really? You don't think it was dumb <strong>not</strong> to follow them?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded again. "Yes. While I see the appeal of jumping through the portal to find out where the Apostles are, that's an extremely foolish thing to do all by yourself. If you had Heartnet with you, maybe it would have been smarter, but not by yourself. As strong as you are, Creed, you aren't invincible and I don't think you can take all of the Apostles on by yourself."</p>
<p>Creed smiled a little as he thought of his beloved again. "That was my logic too… and I think if Train <strong>was</strong> there, he absolutely would have jumped through the portal. With or without me. You know how impulsive he is."</p>
<p>Sephiria smirked a little as well, careful to make sure Creed didn't see it as she imagined the Black Cat jumping head first into the fray. "He's a foolish man…"</p>
<p>Creed laughed quietly, happy he was still capable of feeling even a small amount of joy. "Foolish, but amazing and perfect in every way…"</p>
<p>Hearing the loving tone in Creed's voice brought Sephiria's attention to him. She felt her heart break for the man as she watched his eyes go immediately from adoring to depressed, knowing he was fighting his hardest to accept the pain in his heart instead of the numbness.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't imagine what it's like for him… Or for Lin…</em>
</p>
<p>She looked over at the sleeping number and frowned. "Let's…. Not tell Lin about the conversation you had with Echidna. He can't handle anything else."</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like the smallest thing will make him fall completely apart. He's so fragile right now…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Lin and nodded. "I understand…"</p>
<p>Creed knew she didn't want to tell Lin to spare both himself and the assassin. If he found out Creed was on his way to see Train when he was taken, but was distracted by the Apostles, Lin would not only completely fall apart, but he'd blame Creed for it.</p>
<p><em>And our short lived friendship will end. Lin can hate me all he wants after we find Train, but right now, he needs to work with me. If he finds out about my idotic blunder, he'll never forgive me and we won't be able to work together to find Train. And we </em><em><strong>need</strong></em> <em>to work together.</em></p>
<p>Creed growled as he grew frustrated with the papers in his hands. He threw them on the table and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a minute as he tried to concentrate on the song the music box was playing. "This is pointless, Sephiria. We're not going to find <strong>anything</strong> in these Apostles files. We both know they took anything valuable with them."</p>
<p>Sephiria understood Creed's frustration, but couldn't let him know that. "We won't know until we look through them all with a fine toothed comb."</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, Creed needs to rest. I know reading through papers isn't exactly relaxing, but at least he's not moving. Since he won't sleep, this is the closest we'll get to him resting.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria tried to convince the silver man to sleep while they continued working, but the most he rested for was a few hours. Even that small amount didn't seem tranquil since Creed woke up covered in sweat, panting like a wild animal. It was obvious he had a nightmare and no one needed to ask him what it was about.</p>
<p>"I'm really happy Sergey found this in my pocket…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as Creed smiled at the music box, tears still brimming his eyes as his face grew distant. "I have to say, those musician friends of yours have been quite useful despite not having any combat skills."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, a forlorn smile still on his face. "They're good people…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia was as well… I hope Dae is taking good care of her business until I can.</em>
</p>
<p>The day his teacher died, Dae and Francisco attempted to take her body to have cremated like Anastasia wanted, but Chronos stepped in and said she was evidence. Some of Chronos' lackeys were in the middle of 'cleaning up' when his friends came by to take her body and they didn't know what to do. The Chronos members who were there had no idea who they were and almost arrested them for being Apostles. It wasn't until Sephiria showed up that they finally believed Dae and Francisco's story and let them go.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria said she still needed to take Anastasia's body, but she also said she'd respect her wishes and return the ashes to us.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked up at the woman, wiping the tears away as he spoke. "Is there… an update on Anastasia?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at Creed, her face still illegible as she spoke, but her voice was unusually kind. "We're cremating Anastasia as we speak."</p>
<p>Creed felt a dagger stab through his heart at the reminder his teacher was dead and nodded. "Thank you, Sephiria…" He took a deep breath and tried to make his voice not sound so pathetic. "Did you find anything more?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No. And I didn't think we would. It's just protocol."</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head again. "Yes, I remember."</p>
<p>There was a pause as they looked through a few more papers, then Creed spoke again, asking the woman a question he had been scared to ask, but knew he needed to. "Are we really not going to talk about how you were right about… <strong>those people</strong>?"</p>
<p>Sephiria stopped her movements for a second, then continued. "What do you want me to say, Creed? Do you want me to yell at you? Rub in your face that I was right? What does that get me? You are clearly blaming and punishing yourself enough. Do you really hate yourself so much that you want me to make you feel worse?"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced at her stern words, knowing she didn't mean to hurt his feelings with them, but she did nonetheless.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably because I already feel like the scum of the Earth, so she's right… Anything she says about those people will hurt me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, not wanting to delve too deep in his guilty thoughts and get himself off track. He had enough to worry about and adding his guilt and self-pity over being betrayed by people he considered family was only going to waste their time. And they had no time to waste. There would be plenty of time for all their self loathing later.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the woman again as he picked up another pile of papers. "...I guess it's just unnerving to <strong>not</strong> hear you bring it up at all."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed, put her papers down, crossed her arms on the table and gave Creed a deadly, furious look. "I told you not to trust them. I told you I believed they were Apostles, yet you chose to ignore my warnings and even invited them into your home. You were all immeasurably foolish for allowing yourselves to get closer to them, and you only have yourselves to blame for the situation you're in. You dug your own grave and possibly Train's by not listening to me." She went back to the files, her face returning to it's normal indecipherable one as she continued her work. "Feel better?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at her for a second, then, for whatever reason, began to laugh a little. It was a sad, bitter laugh, but laugh nonetheless. "Believe it or not… yes."</p>
<p>Sephiria shrugged her shoulders, but did not look at the man. "Probably because you think you deserve it. Which you do. But, considering what you've been through, what you're putting yourself through, and what you've lost, it's not worth wasting our time on making sure you know how asinine and thick-witted you were being. We have too much to do."</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides that, Creed only trusted them because his teacher and Train trusted them. While it's easy for me to blame Creed , it's even easier for me to blame Heartnet. But, saying that to Creed would be worse than blaming </em>
  <em>
    <strong>him </strong>
  </em>
  <em>entirely. Which is what he's doing anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then nodded. "Right…"</p>
<p>
  <em>She's being unnaturally kind to me. But, I guess she understands that losing Train is punishment enough…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed rubbed his eyes and went back to work. Considering Sephiria seemed intent on <strong>not </strong>making him feel bad, there was nothing more to talk about. He could continue hating himself silently and even berate himself <strong>after</strong> they found Train, but right now he needed to work. He couldn't let anything get in the way of him finding his lover and he needed to make sure he directed all of his attention to whatever was going to help him find Train. And, as much as he hated doing it, what might lead them to his beloved was reading through the seemingly endless pile of Apostles' files.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold on a little longer, my love. I'm coming for you…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced over at Lin one more time and frowned. He stood up and walked over to the couch, grabbing a blanket that was there and gently placed it on the sleeping number. Before he went back to his seat, he checked his pulse to make sure he was sleeping soundly and didn't pass out from exhaustion. Seeing that his breathing and pulse were both normal, he went back to his chair and noticed Sephiria was giving him a confused look.</p>
<p>Creed read her mind and decided to answer her unspoken question. "Maybe if he feels a bit cozier, he'll sleep for longer."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned, then looked over at Lin. "I will never understand why you are so kind to him after everything you've been through…"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and went back to the files. "It's <strong>because</strong> of everything we've been through that I'm so nice to him."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked back at Creed. "But, even when he was in a relationship with Train, you were kind to him. And I know for a fact Lin was <strong>never</strong> welcoming of your presence around Hearnet."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded. "I know, but Train cares about him which means <strong>I </strong>care about him. Besides, we share a common interest: Getting Train back. And if he gets sick because he refuses to take care of himself, I can't use his skills to track down my precious Train."</p>
<p>Sephiria smirked a little again. "That sounds more like the Creed Diskenth I once knew…"</p>
<p>Creed somehow managed to make a mock offended look. "I certainly hope not! Train would never have me again if I turned back into <strong>that</strong>! And then Lin would swoop in and claim my beautiful feline for himself. And <strong>then </strong>he'd become my enemy. That is, if we're still assuming this is the scenario where I am my old self again."</p>
<p>Sephiria stifled a bit of laughter, happy to see the silver man was able to find a bit of joy, even though she could tell it was fleeting since he played the music box again. "You created this scenario, not me."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and allowed himself to get lost in the quiet tune again. When it was done, he played it again, making sure the music never stopped. He needed it to keep him grounded in reality. It was the weight he tied to his feet to keep him from floating away into nothingness. As Sephiria and Creed worked through the pile of papers, the door opened revealing his sweeper friends. Neither of them turned to face the people entering the house, since they wanted to make sure they stayed focused on the papers.</p>
<p>"Did you find anything?" Creed asked Eve as she slowly approached.</p>
<p>Eve sighed and shook her head. "No…"</p>
<p>Creed finally looked up at his friends and blinked when he noticed one was missing. "Where's Rins?"</p>
<p>Sven was the one to answer as he sat raggedly on the couch, Kyoko sitting on the opposite end as she rested her head on the arm of the couch and shut her eyes. The older man leaned back into the cushions and sighed. "She went to follow another lead. She didn't say what it was, but she said it was more promising than the one we had."</p>
<p>Creed watched as Eve grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and placed it over Kyoko. The silver man sighed and pulled out his phone. "Should I call her?"</p>
<p>Sven shook his head, crossed his arms against his chest, and shut his eyes as well. "You can try, but I don't think she'll answer. She sounded pretty eager." He opened an eye and peaked over at Sephiria. "Jenos is with her."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, but did not look at him. "I know. He's refused to leave her side and I don't care as long as he keeps doing his job. Which he is."</p>
<p>Sven nodded, then relaxed more into the couch, smiling as Eve placed a blanket over him as well. "Thank you, Eve."</p>
<p>Eve nodded, but did not return his smile as she looked over to see Lin was sleeping. She sighed in relief and slowly approached the man. "Glad to see he's finally sleeping."</p>
<p>Creed watched as Eve tucked him in a bit more as he spoke. "I'm not sure he had much of a choice. With how long he refused to sleep, I think his body finally made the choice for him."</p>
<p>Eve nodded, then took a seat next to Sven, cuddling with her guardian under the blanket as she shut her eyes. "Did you guys find anything?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he looked at Sephiria who was still looking through the papers. "No. And I don't think we will, but we have to keep looking."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "That's right. And we can't get distracted."</p>
<p>Eve opened her eyes for a moment, then asked a question. "Have <strong>you</strong> slept, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head. "Yes. Last night. Two whole hours."</p>
<p>Eve sighed and shut her eyes again. She knew that wasn't enough, but she also knew he wouldn't listen to her. Instead, she snuggled into her guardian. "Wake us up in twenty minutes."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. It was only a few minutes later when his music friends walked through the door, Sergey being the first to enter. The first thing the Russian man's eyes landed on was Creed just as they always did and he approached the silver man.</p>
<p>"Any updates?" Sergey asked as he approached the swordsman.</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, but did not look up. "No. And be quiet! Can't you see people are trying to sleep?"</p>
<p>Sergey frowned and looked around the room, noticing Aimee and Dae were situating the blankets on their friends a little more while Fransisco went to the kitchen to unload the groceries they bought. "Oh… My bad."</p>
<p>Creed jumped a little when the Russian man placed something in front of him on the table, blocking his view of the papers. He was about to get angry, but his heart stopped when he saw what it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's ukulele…</em>
</p>
<p>He reached out and fingered the string gently, noticing how out of tune it was. His heart and his hands were shaking as he asked the blonde man a question. "Where did you find this…?"</p>
<p>Sergey's frown never left, since he knew Creed was only going to be more upset about the reminder that his beloved was gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>All of Anastasia's music schools belong to Creed now, but we're dealing with the business while he finds Train. I'm sure he'll take it over once everything is back to normal…</em>
</p>
<p>He chose not to think about what would happen if their worst fears were realized and Train was dead. Instead, he answered the man's question. "It was on Anastasia's desk. You said Train never left anywhere without it, right?"</p>
<p>Creed felt another tear fall as he picked up the instrument. "Right…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Train must have brought it with him while he waited for me… I'm so happy to see it's safe…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed brought it to his chest, hugging it as if it were Train as more tears fell from his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a sign… It's a sign that Train is safe. It's a sign that we're going to find him in one piece. Maybe he'll be a little out of tune, but just like this ukulele, I can fix that as long as he is alive.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed clutched it tightly, rocking back and forth as more tears began to fall from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>As he buried his face into the instrument, pretending it was his beloved's chest, he didn't stop Sergey from squeezing his shoulder compassionately. Dae showed up at some point as well and grabbed his other shoulder, then Aimee approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck.</p>
<p>As he sobbed a bit longer, allowing his friends to comfort him, he heard Aimee whisper in his ear, the first words she had spoken since that day at the music school. "We'll find him, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed let out another sob and nodded his head. As he sat there and cried in the arms of his friends, the door opened again. The person behind it didn't seem to care that everyone inside was trying to sleep as she slammed the wooden object violently against the wall, standing in the doorway with a triumphant look on her face. Rinslet's entrance was so loud, it woke everyone else in the room up.</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed in frustration. She was the only one who was not frightened by the sudden entrance. "How do you guys ever get any work done here with so many people constantly entering? You may as well replace your door with a revolving one."</p>
<p>"I've thought of it…" Sven said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, making sure not to jostle Eve too much as he looked at the thief.</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the woman, seeing how smug she looked and felt a bit of excitement return to his heart. "Did you find anything?"</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked. "Yeah. Get your shoes on and follow me."</p>
<p>Creed was on his feet in an instant, a still groggy Lin following after him as they walked outside. The silver man had a determined look on his face as he spoke. "I haven't taken them off."</p>
<p>"Diskenth!"</p>
<p>Creed stopped and turned around, carefully catching the box Sephiria threw at him. He looked at the box, then at the woman who was quickly walking towards him. As she passed him and stepped outside, she patted the silver man's shoulder. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and clutched the box to his chest, then turned around and left quickly with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm going to bring Train back. No matter what.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aliane watched as Train absentmindedly ate his food. She no longer had to feed it to him since most of his strength had returned to him and his body was completely healed due to the Nanomachines. He was also no longer chained to Doctor's experiment bed since their leaders made it clear they needed him at full strength for their upcoming mission. However, he was still chained, but more 'humanly,' if that was possible, and on a real bed instead of a torture chamber bed. The toture bed was still in the room, as if to remind Train what would happen if he tried to escape again.</p>
<p>
  <em>That won't happen again. He's too doped up on that drug to even </em>
  <em>
    <strong>think </strong>
  </em>
  <em>about disobeying.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was still being kept in the Doctor's lab which Aliane didn't like. Her leaders insisted on keeping Train locked up, but she wished they'd at least let the cat stay in a real bedroom. She knew it couldn't have been good for his psyche to sleep in the same room he had been tortured in. Not that there was much going on in his head other than to obey orders. The amount of Chronos drugs they put in Train's system was scary and Aliane was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to be the same again.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>he could easily break the chain and make a run for it. He's not weak or in pain anymore, so the fact that he isn't even trying is proof enough that they've warped his mind. I wish he had gotten away that first time he tried to escape…</em></p>
<p>Aliane almost faced Charden's wrath for cleaning up after Train's near breakout, but Nica had stepped in and claimed <strong>she</strong> was the one that cleaned up the glass. She was usually the one that did clean up in the hideout and Doctor did admit he had seen her in there in the past cleaning the bathroom he never used. However, he hadn't seen her there since they caught Train, but Nica was quickly able to fill in that loophole by saying she was giving them space to work with the Black Cat, but could no longer take it anymore and had to clean at least the bathroom in the lab. She still had the code to enter, after all. Doctor hadn't changed it yet.</p>
<p><em>And considering how anal she gets with cleaning, Echidna believed her and was able to calm Charden down. However, I don't think Echidna believed her either. I think she just realized what Nica was doing and what would happen to </em><em><strong>me</strong></em> <em>if Charden decided to blame me. Echidna has been reigning Charden in a lot more lately, so I think she was trying to spare us both.</em></p>
<p>Aliane was aware the lie wasn't believable, but Nica came up with it on the fly and only just happened to overhear the conversation. She was even able to cover up why the window was broken by saying she saw Aja's tail crash through it while she was cleaning. When asked why she didn't tell Doctor, she said she didn't see the point. Aja wasn't hurt and she cleaned up the glass, so she didn't think there was any harm in the little secret.</p>
<p>
  <em>And when asked why she didn't think Heartnet would use the open window to try and escape, she played dumb and said she hadn't even thought of that. She said when she saw Train, he was still chained to the bed and so out of it hadn't even crossed her mind.</em>
</p>
<p>They tried to turn it back on Aliane by saying she shouldn't have unchained Train, but she said she didn't think he would have been able to eat or drink properly while laying down and chained up. Also, since he looked, as Nica said, completely out of it, she didn't think he could stand let alone walk across two rooms and jump out of a window.</p>
<p><em>It took some convincing from us and Echidna, but in the end they believed our story and allowed me to continue to bring Train his meals. Although, I think they only let me feed him because no one else </em><em><strong>wants</strong></em> <em>to do it. They're aware Train needs to eat in order to act as their weapon, but they all seem to think it's a chore they don't want to be bothered with.</em></p>
<p>It didn't matter to Aliane since she <strong>wanted</strong> to feed Train. It was the only way she could check to see how he was doing. However, every time she saw him, she felt worse. Even though he was physically in tip top shape thanks to the Nanomachines, he was emotionally and psychologically gone. Every time she tried to start a conversation with him, he gave her or the wall a blank stare, as if he didn't understand anything she was saying. But, when she gave him something that sounded even remotely like an order, he was alert and prepared to take action.</p>
<p><em>As much action as he </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>take while still chained to the wall…</em></p>
<p>Aliane sighed as she fingered the chain attached to the wall. The bed Train was on was pushed against a wall, collar around his neck with a chain hanging from it that locked into a heavy bolt on the wall. It was long enough that he could stand up and move around a little, but not so long that he was able to walk more than a few feet away from the bed. It was also the only chain keeping him on the bed and wasn't made of rubber, so she knew the gunman could easily break free, but he chose not to.</p>
<p>
  <em>His freewill is completely gone. I know the chains are just a precautionary measure, but the fact that he hasn't even tried is… terrifying. He has no urge to be free again. And judging by the way he stares blankly all day, his mind is void of any individual thoughts.</em>
</p>
<p>Alaine frowned as he released the chain.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if they let him keep his choker? I can't see it on the metal collar.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked over his frame and noticed how his muscles had grown slightly despite his immobility. She knew that was also due to the Nanomachines. It looked like they didn't just heal his body, they also strengthened and expanded his muscles. He was also far more flexible which she only knew because she overheard Doctor updating Charden on his condition. Apparently, the Nanomachines didn't give him the same abilities they gave Eve. While he was more agile, athletic, flexible, and strong, he wasn't able to transform his body into different shapes. The most he could do was bend his body more and slightly enlarge his muscles. They also somehow enhanced his Tao ability, but at a cost. Whenever the Nanomachines pushed his Tao to the limit, it caused Train an immense amount of pain.</p>
<p><em>I guess it's comforting to know his humanity hasn't </em><em><strong>entirely</strong></em> <em>been taken away. I know the real Train would have rather died than put something like </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>into his body.</em></p>
<p>She sighed again as Train finished his plate and set it to the side. He turned to her, a vacant look still on his face as he spoke. "What are my orders?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. She knew he was only asking because Doctor started testing his abilities and willingness to obey. Kanzaki made sure he kept the golden man confined in his lab, but while the room was a prison for Train, it was also a training room for the Black Cat. The different settings he had for Train's weather control abilities could be used to contain his powers, but also enhance them. The room's walls and ceiling could expand or restrict, which meant Train could use his wind abilities if the room was bigger, but had to stop when it got smaller. However, even with the smaller room, Train had been able to learn how to battle in restricted areas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is something I know he struggled with before, but only because I overheard Doctor saying that to Charden as well. I wonder if Doctor made that lab to hinder </em>
  <em>
    <strong>and </strong>
  </em>
  <em>help Train on purpose, or if it's just a coincidence the lab works in his favor as well as his prison.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was even able to learn how to make use of the rubber room by using his ice ability instead of his electricity. When the room was heated to prevent his ice abilities, Train learned that he could still use his lightning, but had to be careful since that created more heat and too much heat could start a fire or explosion. But, again, that only helped improve Train's abilities since it forced him to learn how to better control the strength and precision of his powers.</p>
<p>Aliane noticed Train was still waiting for a response, and she sighed again, taking the tray away from him as she spoke. "No orders, Train."</p>
<p>Train nodded at her, then moved back so he was leaning against the wall, legs crossed as he continued staring forward. She could tell by the look on his face that his mind was still empty, but his body was alert and ready for an attack. That was another thing Aliane noticed that broke her heart. Despite how void of emotions and thoughts Train was, his body was always on edge. As if he was waiting to be ambushed at any second and was prepared to attack.</p>
<p>Aliane was quiet for a moment longer, then spoke again, hoping she could find something to reach the Black Cat. "Train…"</p>
<p><em>I can't mention Creed's name. Doctor made that </em><em><strong>very</strong></em> <em>clear since Train usually goes ballistic when he is reminded of his partner. It sucks, because I </em><em><strong>know </strong></em><em>that is the one thing that will break him out of this which I want more than anything, but I'm scared of what will happen to me if that happens.</em></p>
<p>"Train…" Aliane said quietly, squeezing the man's knee as she spoke. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Train gave her a harsh look, one she was used to getting from the Black Cat as he spoke. "I'm well enough for my next mission."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and retreated her hand, rubbing her face before she spoke again. "That's not what I meant, Train… How are you feeling <strong>emotionally</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train's harsh look hardened for a moment, then changed to slight confusion. "I don't understand the question."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and tried to explain. "Are you sad? Scared? Angry? Frustrated? Happy? Well, I know you can't be happy. How can you be in this situation…"</p>
<p>Train stared at her for a moment, then responded. "Angry."</p>
<p>Aliane lowered her head. "That's what you said yesterday too…"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, then went back to staring at the door across the room, as if he expected someone to walk through it at any minute. "Why would I feel anything except anger? Isn't that what I'm supposed to feel? What else could there be?"</p>
<p>Aliane looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she spoke. "You could feel joy… Freedom. Peace." She paused before she said her next words since she wasn't sure how he would take them. "Love…"</p>
<p>Train turned his head and blinked at her again. "Love?"</p>
<p>Aliane smiled hopefully. "Yes, love! You've felt love before! One of the strongest loves I've ever seen. Do you remember?"</p>
<p>Train gave her a momentary strange look, as if he was contemplating the idea for a minute, or if he was remembering something, then shook his head. "Love doesn't exist."</p>
<p>Aliane felt like collapsing to the floor in tears for the man since he could not, but managed to keep her cool as she took a deep breath and tried a different tactic. "Do you remember anything before your time here, Train?"</p>
<p>Train did not look at her as he spoke. His full attention was brought back to the door. "Why does my life before matter?" He lowered his head a little and whispered his next words. "Why does anything matter…?"</p>
<p>Aliane heard the sadness in his voice and felt a bit of hope return to her. If Train was capable of feeling sadness, then he was capable of feeling more and she needed to push that thought onto him. "And how does that make you feel, Train? How do you feel knowing nothing matters?"</p>
<p>Train looked away from the door, locking eyes with Aliane as he spoke in a rough, low voice. "I feel nothing but contempt and hatred."</p>
<p>Aliane felt her heart freeze from the look Train was giving her, since she knew it didn't belong to him. She was sure she was staring at the same man who she knew used to mix milk with pizza, the same man who ran into the living room of the sweeper house and threw Creed's freshly made cookies at them. The same man she saw glue pages of the newspaper together just to annoy Sven, the same man she saw wear Eve's books as hats so he could get her attention, and the same man that used to ask Rinslet way too many questions just to watch her face turn red with rage. The same kind man that used to let her sit on his lap when he believed she was his friend who needed comfort. The same man she used to fight with Kyoko over.</p>
<p>
  <em>...The same man that used to smile so carefree. The same man that used to be so full of life, it was impossible not to be drawn to him. The same man that used to stare at the clouds and sun bathe on the roof with Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>But now, Train's trademark cheeky smile was replaced with an angry scowl. His lively eyes had dulled over with a vacant pain and his free spirited soul was chained up both literally and figuratively. His childish personality was completely gone and the compassionate, empathetic heart that invited her into his home had hardened and turned cold. Train was no longer the happy-go-lucky trickster she met all those months ago. Instead, he was the calloused, cold blooded assassin Aliane knew he never wanted to return to again.</p>
<p>Aliane wasn't sure when Train looked away from her, but she noticed he was staring at the door again. Not wanting to give up, she asked another question. "Do you want to be free?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at the door, then at her. "Free?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Yes. Free. Do you want to be free?"</p>
<p>Train frowned a little in confusion, but the angry, empty look in his eyes did not change. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and tried to think of how she could describe freedom to someone.</p>
<p>
  <em>How would </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Train </strong>
  </em>
  <em>describe freedom?</em>
</p>
<p>"Freedom is… when you can choose what you want to do. If you want to have ice cream for dinner, you can. If you want to run away to another country and never be seen or heard from again, you can. If you…" Again, she was careful with her next words. "If you… want to be with someone… If you want to live happily with them… you can if you are free."</p>
<p>Train's look did not change as he spoke. "Why would I want any of that?"</p>
<p>Aliane felt her heart break a little more for the cat. "Why <strong>wouldn't</strong> you want any of that?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Unless you've truly forgotten what it was like to be free…</em>
</p>
<p>Train looked back at the door. "All of that sounds pointless."</p>
<p>A single tear fell from the young woman's eye which she wiped away quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>What can I do to make him remember who he was? To make him understand what it's like to be free… To make him understand who he really is.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane hadn't slept since they brought Train to the Apostles. She knew it was completely her fault that Train was their prisoner and she knew it was her fault that he had been tortured to the point of losing himself. It was her fault Train had turned into something even worse than what the Black Cat was and she could never forgive herself.</p>
<p><em>I know I said I had my feelings under control and I was prepared to see him die, even kill him myself if it came to it, but… I wasn't prepared for </em><em><strong>this</strong></em>…</p>
<p>She didn't just feel guilty about what she did to Train, but she felt guilty about what they did to the rest of the sweepers. She knew she had feelings for Train the moment she met him, but what she didn't realize until their mission was successfully completed was how much she cared about the rest of them. She actually found herself missing them and even wishing she could go home to them. With Train.</p>
<p>"<em>KURO-SAMA, HOW COULD YOU?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane glared at the girl as she sat herself on Train's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who's Kuro-sama?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>That's what Kyoko calls Train." Eve said in her normal monotone voice as she showed the guests where they could hang their coats.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She frowned as she noticed how thin and torn they were, positive the outerwear wasn't enough to protect them from the chilly air. Winter may have been reaching its end, but that didn't mean it was time to pack up the sweaters and take out the shorts. Knowing they would be looking for any signs of whether or not they could trust these people, Eve made a mental note of that, since it was a point in the direction they were just a normal family who was having a hard time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane made a strange face the mention of another girl's name. "Who's Kyoko?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyoko fumed at the girl who was still on Train's lap. "Kyoko is Kyoko!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Okay, but who is Kyoko?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyoko puffed out a breath of smoke as she glared at the other girl which seemed to amuse her more than anything else. "Oooh, do you speak in the third person? That's so… </em>
  <em>
    <strong>dumb</strong>
  </em>
  <em>."</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane chuckled a little at the memory with her rival. She knew back then and she knew now that neither she nor Kyoko ever had a chance with Train since he was head over heels in love with Creed. She was also pretty sure Kyoko knew that too, but that didn't stop them from fighting with each other over the cat. It was hard <strong>not</strong> to want to take ownership of Train's heart. He was an incredible man with a benevolent heart. Besides wanting to win the golden man's heart, she also enjoyed annoying Kyoko. No matter how much they fought, Aliane actually liked the teenager and she knew Kyoko liked her as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's why she was kind to me when she felt like I needed it… but I betrayed her trust as well.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane wiped another tear away as she played another memory in her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane looked more than offended as she clutched her hand in a fist and put it to her side. "Friends are supposed to share…"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Kyoko crossed her arms against her chest. "You're </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>Kyoko's friend…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed saw Aliane about ready to explode, but Eve had stepped in and stopped it before anything could happen. "Aliane, tell me </em>
  <em>what happens when someone has low hemoglobin?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alaine looked down at the shorter girl quickly and suddenly her mind began to think about the question which seemed to make her forget about the earlier rage she was feeling against Kyoko. "If a disease or condition affects the body's production of red blood cells, the hemoglobin levels may drop. Fewer red blood cells and lower hemoglobin levels may cause the person to develop anemia."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve nodded and smiled proudly at the girl. "Correct. Go back into the dining room and read more about the cardiovascular system."</em>
</p>
<p>Even though she was faking the pain of her fraudulent parents' broken marriage, Eve had made sure to distract her with their studies. Despite the fact that the bio-girl was younger than her, she took it upon herself to not only act as a positive role model for Aliane, but to give her as much kindness, understanding, and compassion as she could. The girl she playfully called her sensei not only cared about her, but trusted Aliane enough to let her in their home.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I broke her trust too… I never deserved it in the first place…</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane looked back at Train and noticed he had been unflinching the entire time. His eyes were still locked onto the door and the only time he moved was when he blinked or took in a breath. If it wasn't for those movements, she wouldn't have been sure he was even alive.</p>
<p>"<em>That's no excuse to come out here by yourself! You should have told me and I would hav-"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was cut off as Nica pressed her lips against his, making the sweeper's body freeze at the contact. Aliane smirked at the duo as Eve looked her over, the bio-girl seemingly unaware of the kiss that was taking place as she made sure her student was okay. Watching the two embrace, Aliane could tell Nica wasn't doing it as part of the act. She genuinely wanted to kiss the man she had been attempting to woo for the last few months and from where Aliane was standing, it looked as though Sven was enjoying it despite his body's frozen state.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nica made the kiss last longer than she intended, but then again she didn't intend for the kiss to happen in the first place. When she finally pulled away, she wrapped her arms around Sven's neck, pressing her body against the green haired man's as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled warmly at finally being able to express her feelings for the sweeper, even though she knew it was going to be a short lived relationship. "Thank you for always caring about me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven blinked at the empty air behind her, not sure what to do at first. Finally, his body reacted on its own as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her close to his chest as he rested his cheek on the side of the woman's head. "What else would a gentleman do?"</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane felt her heart break even more as she remembered witnessing the first kiss Nica and Sven shared. She knew they had feelings for each other long before that, but Sven had too much respect for her to make a move of his own or accept any of her advances. After that kiss, their relationship began almost immediately. Nica confided in her the next day they had consummated their relationship and Aliane knew the older woman only told her that because it meant the sweepers trusted them completely. However, that didn't change the happiness in the older woman's eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>She tries to hide it, but I can tell she's not doing well. I even caught her crying a few times. I know she's hurting in more ways than one, and I know her feelings for Sven are powerful and real… No matter what she says.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane tried to bring it up with her a few times, but every time Nica would turn her away immediately or deny it vehemently. She said over and over again it was all part of the mission and even laughed at Aliane once for believing she truly loved Sven. Nica said that only proved how amazing her acting skills were if she was able to fool her, but Aliane always noticed how her voice shook when she spoke. As if she was trying to hide the pain she felt. As if she was trying to hold back the unstoppable tears of breaking the man's heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>If she's not making fun of me for 'falling for her act like that man did', she's changing the subject completely or refusing to talk about it.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, time and time again, Aliane tried to broach the subject with the woman in an attempt to comfort her. Their relationship had started out as comrades on a mission for the Apostles, but after all the time they spent together, they had gotten close. Aliane cared about Nica, and she hated seeing the woman in so much pain, even if she would never admit it.</p>
<p>
  <em>She fell in love with Sven… and she still loves him. I know, because I know how she feels… Maybe not as strongly since I know Train and I are never going to be, but I can still empathize.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane sighed as she leaned back in her chair, studying Train's body for any signs of his former self. As strong as she now knew her feelings for the man were, she knew it was completely and utterly futile and one sided. Train loved Creed and Creed loved Train more than anyone else. It was impossible to ignore the bond and affection they had for each other and it was foolish to think <strong>anyone</strong> could come between them. They were meant to be together. They belonged together and they fit perfectly with one another. She wanted to compare them to puzzle pieces, but that didn't do their relationship justice. It was almost an insult to the men to compare them to a simple game.</p>
<p>"<em>Pleased to meet ya! I've been looking forward to seeing the famous pianist in person. Sergey won't shut up about you. Is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed widened his eyes, then sighed as he covered his face in shame as Anastasia laughed again and answered for him. "No, but he certainly wishes that were the case. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic to hear you say that. In fact, I hope we didn't just blow a dog whistle to summon him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As if Creed actually believed that, he glanced down the hall, then sighed in relief. Aliane laughed, then cleared her throat to get the silver man's attention again. Creed looked back down at her offered hand, then took it firmly in his own, smiling cordially at her.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Pleased to meet you as well. I've never met an oboe player in person."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane laughed again as she clutched her instrument in one hand. "Oh boy, I hope I live up to the hype! That is if there is hype… Is there hype? What have you heard about us?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed blinked at her, then chuckled lightly at her dramatic behavior, reminding him of his beloved. "All good things, I assure you. Do you mind if I hear you play a little?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane nodded. "Do you know Williams' 'Oboe Concerto in A Minor'?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed frowned a little as he thought, then nodded his head. "A little. Honestly, it doesn't matter what you play. I'd just like to hear you play."</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane stared at Train as she played out the day she met Creed. The silver man had been so kind to her. So understanding. He wasn't at all like the man Echidna and Charden described to her. He was a sensitive and warmhearted person who immediately took pity on her. While she hated when people pitied her, she knew that was the point of her fake sob story and she was actually surprised how he was not only ready to believe her, but do whatever he needed to do to comfort her.</p>
<p>
  <em>He took me to the main stage to try and comfort me and he didn't care when I jumped on his beloved. He even silently told Train to let me hug him since he thought I needed the comfort from a handsome, friendly stranger like Train.</em>
</p>
<p>She laughed a little as she played out the rest of that day all the way to the moment when she met the Black Cat in person.</p>
<p>"<em>Creed… Is </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>your boyfriend?" Her smile was wide as she spoke, as if she was being bewitched by the cat.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt his whole body get hot and knew his face was turning an even brighter shade of red. "Wh-what?!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>The girl reached out and pinched his cheek, squeezing it a little as she giggled merrily at him. "He's so </em><em><strong>cute!</strong></em> <em>That other guy I thought was your boyfriend wasn't bad either, but this one is </em><em><strong>definitely</strong></em> <em>adorable! Much more handsome than </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>weirdo."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt his heart freeze a little at the girl's statement, blinking as he tried to gather what she had just said. "Wh-what other guy…?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia did not let go of his cheek as she spoke. "That Russian guy, Sergey. He talks about Creed a lot so I thought they were a couple."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt his face pale a little and leaned over so he could look at Creed, as if he wanted to hear the silver man say that was not true. Creed sighed adoringly at his kitten and shook his head subtly. "You know it's not true, Train…"</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane felt another tear fall from her eye as she played out the day in her head. Not only was it the day she met Train, but it was also the first time she was able to see how much he and Creed cared about one another. Even though they were not together at that point, the love they had for each other was clear as day. The only reason she didn't acknowledge it was because she had to make sure to put on a love-strick teenager act.</p>
<p>
  <em>And now all I can think about is how I broke them apart again. Just when they were reclaiming the happiness they once had and the happiness they deserve more than anyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane took a deep breath as she stared at Train, the guilt taking over her body as she freely released a sob. It wasn't like Train would notice her tears and even if he did, he wouldn't do anything about them. Mostly because he probably wouldn't understand why she was crying let alone what it meant when someone cried.</p>
<p>"Train…" She let out another sob and rested her head on the cat's knee. "I'm so sorry…"</p>
<p>"<em>I really hope you say you </em><em><strong>aren't </strong></em><em>Creed's boyfriend. You're too cute to be locked down with someone else!" Aliane continued laughing at his face, even though Train had no control over what it did due to her overbearing hands.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He pushed her hands away and cocked an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry, who are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl's face did not change as she began to play with Train's hair instead. "I'm the newest member of the music family Anastasia has created. I play the oboe."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That didn't really answer Train's question and he was beginning to get annoyed with her affectionate behavior and was about to push her off when he felt Anastasia grab his arm firmly. He looked down at her and saw the warning look on his face, but wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him and glanced over at Creed. Seeing his eyes matched the cautionary look the woman had, Train decided to leave the girl be and rephrase his question.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Got it. But do you have a name?" Train said as he tried to pull his head away from her.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Aliane! But you can call me Buttercup. And I'll call you Sugarplum." She giggled at her own comment, twirling his index finger around Train's spiky hair as she spoke.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train made an uncomfortable noise and looked to Creed for help. The silver man simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped off the stage elegantly, walking over to his beloved as he tried to untangle the girl from his hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed giggled and helped Anastasia stand, ignoring the scowl his cat gave him. "That's what you get for being so cute, Sugarplum."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train narrowed his eyes at the silver man, then sighed and pushed the girls hands away as they tried to pinch his cheek again. "I'd prefer if you didn't call me that. I have enough nicknames I go by, I'm starting to lose track."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane laughed loudly and pinched his cheek again. "He's funny, too. Cute and funny! I like him."</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Train…" Aliane sobbed again, not caring that the man she was crying on didn't care about her pain, nor did he even seem to recognize she was still in the room. "I'm so sorry… I… I didn't know this was going to happen… I didn't…"</p>
<p>
  <em>But you did know it was going to happen, didn't you?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head and began talking to herself since Train wouldn't. "No! No, I didn't know <strong>this</strong> was going to happen! I-I thought-"</p>
<p>
  <em>You thought they were going to kill him, right? Well, they did, didn't they?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at her own thoughts and stopped her tears. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>The voice in her head laughed. A voice she knew was her old, sadistic self that used to vocalize regularly.</p>
<p><em>Look at him! You think </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>is living?</em></p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "No! H-He's still alive! He's still breathing! He has a pulse. He-"</p>
<p><em>You </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>think Train is still </em><em><strong>alive</strong></em><em>? He's an useless husk! An empty cell!</em></p>
<p>Aliane did as her voice said and looked at the man. "No… He's not-"</p>
<p>
  <em>He's nothing but a weapon for the Apostles to use at their will now. That's all they wanted out of him and you knew that from the beginning. You knew that was their goal the moment you went on that mission to earn his and his friend's trust...</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane's head shaking got a little slower as she began pulling at her hair, trying to shut up the evil voice in her head. A voice that used to control every bit of her body, but she felt diminishing over the months she was staying with the sweepers. A voice that she hadn't heard for the last seven days until now.</p>
<p><em><strong>You</strong></em> <em>did this. This is </em><em><strong>your</strong></em> <em>fault.</em></p>
<p>Aliane shook her head again. "No…"</p>
<p>
  <em>You went on this mission knowing what was going to happen… and you succeeded.</em>
</p>
<p>Another tear fell from her eye. "Stop it…"</p>
<p>The voice laughed again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Congratulations.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane suddenly froze, stared at Train's lifeless face for what felt like an enerity, then stood up and moved towards the lock on his chain. "Screw this. I'm getting you out of here."</p>
<p>She turned her arm invisible and slid it into the lock around Train's neck. She felt around inside the metal for a few minutes, making sure she moved quickly before anyone walked in the room and eventually was able to undo the lock. As soon as it unlatched, Aliane reached out with her visible hand and caught the collar, putting it on the bed behind Train as she glanced at the door.</p>
<p>She looked back at Train and grabbed his arm, attempting to get him to move. "Let's go."</p>
<p>Train blinked at her, seemingly not aware the collar had even been removed. "Go where?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned at the man. "Home."</p>
<p>Despite the angry, empty look in his eyes, Train tilted his head in confusion. "Home?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded and tried to pull him up again. "Yes. Home. To your friends. To Sven, Eve, Kyoko and especially, to Cr-"</p>
<p>She cut off her own words when she heard someone punching in the code at the lab door. Aliane cursed and clasped the collar back on Train's neck, for once glad he wasn't fighting for his freedom as she used the collar to take it away from him again. Her hands were shaking as she slipped her invisible arm back into the device, trying to lock it from the inside again before whoever was behind the door made their entrance.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! If they see the collar isn't on him, they'll either kill me, or punish Train. I'll have to try and get him out of here later.</em>
</p>
<p>Just as the door opened, the lock on the collar clicked closed and she slipped her hand out, grabbing the empty tray and putting it on her lap as if that would make her look more innocent. She even took the spoon in her hand, trying to make it look like she was feeding Train so she couldn't have possibly been doing something traitorous. With her other hand, she grabbed the napkin that was there and dabbed at Train's face with it, as if she was cleaning him off like a mother would their child. Luckily for her, Doctor and Charden didn't seem to realize she was there. They were engaged in a heated conversation Aliane assumed through context clues was about the children they had been trying to turn into an army of weapons.</p>
<p>"When will they be ready?" Charden asked, the lack of patients in his tone evident as he glared at Kanzaki.</p>
<p>Doctor visibly bit back an eye roll as he answered his leader's question. "As I stated earlier, most of them are ready <strong>now</strong>, but the rest still need more time."</p>
<p>That frustrated Charden and he let the scientist know it. "And how much more time <strong>do </strong>you need?"</p>
<p>Aliane tried to pretend she wasn't listening to their conversation as she focused entirely on Train. Despite that fact that the gunman was staring at the pair who entered the room, it was obvious he wasn't listening to what they were saying either. Not that he really could even if he tried. It seemed like he only recognized commands and questions.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, I can tell by the way Charden is talking our leader is falling even more over the edge. And the unhinged look in his eyes confirms that.</em>
</p>
<p>Everyone in her group knew that Charden was slowly losing his mind, but it seemed like it was getting worse. He was beginning to rush their missions instead of making sure their plans were full proof. There was a mission that night that wasn't originally meant to happen for another week, but Charden moved it up based on Train's condition. Considering the Black Cat was physically better, the Blood Taoist didn't see why they needed to keep waiting.</p>
<p>
  <em>And of course because Doctor wants to get back to his experiments on Train, so he's more than happy to get this mission over with.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane frowned at Train as she pulled the napkin away and offered him the water. He took it willingly, then handed it back to her when he finished the glass, the whole time not making eye contact with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if I can get him out of here before tonight? I doubt it. Now that Doctor and Charden are here, they'll probably kick me out and test Train's obedience until it's time for the mission.</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at the men who had stopped in the middle of the room to continue their conversation, then looked back at Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I can break him free during the mission. We're all supposed to go, so maybe I can create some kind of distraction and slip away with Train. He listens to commands and I can turn him invisible… Yeah, this might be the perfect opportunity.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane held back a smirk which was easy to do when she saw the continued emptiness in Train's eyes. She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, knowing it was either Charden or Doctor and did not want to make eye contact. Since she already knew what they were going to tell her, she grabbed the tray on Train's lap and made her way towards the door.</p>
<p>Charden's commanding voice stopped her before she could leave. "There's been a change of plans for the mission tonight. We won't be needing you."</p>
<p>Aliane blinked in confusion, her heart sinking as she stared up at the man. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>Charden narrowed his eyes at her. "Did I stutter? Or are you hard of hearing?"</p>
<p>Aliane lowered her gaze and shook her head. "No, Sir. Understood. Thank you for informing me of the change."</p>
<p>Before she left, she looked at Train again who was staring at her, but it was clear he didn't actually see her.</p>
<p><em>Guess I'll have to break him out of here </em><em><strong>after</strong></em> <em>the mission…</em></p>
<p>As she put her hand on the door, she was stopped again, but that time by Doctor's voice. "You also will no longer be bringing Heartnet his food. Watts is going to take over that duty."</p>
<p>Aliane turned around quickly, her eyes wide as she stared dumbfounded at the man. "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>Both men gave her a shocked and angry look, signaling that she had said the exact wrong thing. She stood there for a minute, shaking subtly as she bit down at her tongue, trying to stop herself from screaming at them. Instead, she tried to speak calmly.</p>
<p>"With all due respect, Sirs… Watts doesn't have Train's best interest in mind. He may not even feed the Black Cat out of the pure hatred he has for him and if you want Train to be in the best physical shape possible, it's better you leave it to someone who-"</p>
<p>"-Someone who has <strong>affections</strong> for the Black Cat? Someone who has <strong>sympathy</strong> for him?" Doctor narrowed his eyes at the young woman. "Someone who might help him try to escape?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked and looked away quickly. "Th-that's not what I meant…"</p>
<p>Charden turned to Aliane and crossed his arms against his chest as he spoke. "Watts know better than to starve the Black Cat. Despite the obvious contempt he feels for Heartnet, he's aware we're not done using him and wouldn't deprive him of food. He knows what the consequences of that will be."</p>
<p>Aliane lifted her head to look at Charden, ready to protest again, but stopped herself when she saw the look on his face. She lowered her head again and nodded dolefully. "Understood, Sir…"</p>
<p>She looked at Train, holding back a tear and a sob as she left the room quickly. As soon as the door closed, Charden turned back to Doctor, beginning their conversation about the upcoming mission immediately.</p>
<p>"Is he going to be ready by tonight?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded his head as he pulled a syringe out the small fridge, walking over to Train with it in his hand. "Yes."</p>
<p>Charden watched as Train offered the man his arm without Doctor asking and frowned. "Then why are you giving him another injection?"</p>
<p>Doctor knew Charden wouldn't be able to see the annoyed look on his face, so he didn't bother hiding it. "Precautionary measure. Also, if we want to use him for a while, he needs to take a shot of this at least once a day if not more. And if we want him to kill you know who, I can't let up on the doses he's given since he still can't hear <strong>that man's</strong> name without undesirable results."</p>
<p>Chaden glowered at the man. "I thought you said you were going to try and make Heartnet have a bad association with that man."</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "I tried, but without being permitted to torture him, there's only so much I can do."</p>
<p>Charden wasn't happy with that response. "Can't you alter his memories? Make him forget the man entirely? And his friends?"</p>
<p>Doctor took another syringe from his pocket and took Train's blood, the cat once again offering the scientist his arm without any objections. "If I had access to drugs like that, don't you think I would have done that by now?" Once the vial was full of the gunman's blood, Doctor turned around to put it in the small fridge, giving Charden a sick look as he spoke. "Besides, would you really <strong>trust</strong> me with drugs like that? Giving a man like me the Chronos drugs was dangerous enough, can you imagine what I'd do if I could change someone's memories?"</p>
<p>Charden sighed and took his glasses off to clean them. "I don't want to…"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked. "That's right."</p>
<p>Charden watched the man work a little longer, then asked another question. "Don't you require that man as well? Should we have Heartnet take him prisoner before we have him kill him?"</p>
<p>Doctor shook his head. "No. What I need is that man's DNA. And I don't need him alive to get that."</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want to have <strong>both</strong> of them here at the same time. That would <strong>not</strong> end well…" He watched as Doctor took Train's pulse and did a general physical on the man, noticing how obedient the Black Cat was. "When was the last time he fought you on anything?"</p>
<p>Doctor thought about that for a minute as he checked Train's reflexes, then answered his leader. "Yesterday morning he was hesitant when I told him to begin his first training session and even looked at me as if he was going to kill me, but it ended rather quickly and he went through the rest of the session with no problems."</p>
<p>Charden nodded. "And how did the session go?"</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes since he knew Charden couldn't see his face. "As it says in the files I gave you, it went perfectly. Not only is he completely healed, but his Tao has improved."</p>
<p>Charden leaned against a nearby wall as he watched the madman work on the Black Cat. "And the Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked. "While they aren't working <strong>exactly</strong> as I expected, they're still doing a wonderful job. He heals all wounds almost immediately and he's more agile. I also don't know if you've been able to tell, but his muscles have grown. I know that has to be the Nanomachines since it's only been two days since he started training again. There's no way they would have grown as much as they have in such a short amount of time."</p>
<p>Charden eyed the cat, seeing what Doctor was talking about and asked another question. "Will they keep growing?"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. Only time will tell."</p>
<p>Charden sighed and shut his eyes as he spoke. His sleeping had gotten worse, so the best way he found to stay sharp was to shut them whenever he wasn't using them. "And he really hasn't tried to escape? From what you've said, it sounds like he's more than capable of it right now."</p>
<p><em>And I'm not sure we could stop him if we tried. He's </em><em><strong>too</strong></em> <em>strong now. Which is why we need to make use of him, get him to kill Creed, then kill him.</em></p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "He hasn't tried at all. He's completely in my control."</p>
<p>Charden frowned, but kept his eyes shut. "But will he listen to <strong>my</strong> orders? Or Echidna's?"</p>
<p>Again, Doctor nodded. "Yes. He listens to <strong>any</strong> orders given to him. I tested it out with a few of the other members. Which is also why we need to be careful. If we run into those friends of his or even Chronos and they shout a command at him, he might listen. Especially if it's <strong>that man</strong> or Sephiria."</p>
<p>Charden opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Why Number One?"</p>
<p>Doctor checked the chain around Train's neck, just to make sure it hadn't been tampered with. "Because she was the one he took orders from when he was with Chronos. I believe the drug has made him think everyone is Sephiria, which is why he listens to everyone."</p>
<p>Charden frowned. "I guess that makes sense… But it would be better if he listens to <strong>us</strong> over anyone else. Including the other people in the Apostles. If Aliane isn't to be fully trusted with the Black Cat, then neither is anyone else. Is that something you can fix?"</p>
<p>Doctor looked over his shoulder at the man and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you asking me if I can put a pecking order in his brain? And am I correct in assuming you and Echidna are to be his top commanders? Sort of like the Elders are to Chronos?" Charden nodded and the scientist smirked. "Yes, I can do that."</p>
<p>As Charden watched Doctor lift Train's collar a bit, he was able to see there was still a bit of bruising there. "Why have the Nanomachines not healed that wound on his neck? Does that mean they aren't working to their fullest?"</p>
<p>Doctor shook his head. "No. It's been tricky finding the right combination between Chronos drugs and the Nanomachines since they don't work well together. That's one of the reasons he had such a hard time keeping food down. All the drugs in his systems were at war with one another and needed time to get used to each other. Now that they've made peace in his body, the wound caused by Chronos' drug can finally start to heal."</p>
<p>Charden gave the man a confused look. "I thought you said he wasn't digesting food because the Nanomachines took over his organs."</p>
<p>Doctor resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. "Yes and I just said the combination of the drugs and Nanomachines was just <strong>one</strong> of the reasons. The Nanomachines merging with his body and the torture were other reasons. Now that he's had time to settle, he's the perfect weapon."</p>
<p>Charden smirked. "Wonderful."</p>
<p>
  <em>Now we just need to move forward with our plans so we can finally be rid of him and Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts reminded him of another question he wanted to ask Doctor. Probably the most important one of all. "When will he be ready to kill our former leader?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked as he turned away from Train to face his leader. "Very soon."</p>
<p>While that pleased Charden, it also made him weary since it sounded like Train was still very attached to the silver man. "I thought you said just mentioning his name sets him off? What makes you so sure he'll be ready soon?"</p>
<p>Doctor stepped away from Train, writing down a few things in the notebook he kept of the Black Cat, not looking at Charden as he spoke. "Because it's getting weaker. I test him every so often to see how he responds to the man's name and the last few times his reaction was much more subdued. Instead of going completely ballistic, he got sad and started to waver in his obedience."</p>
<p>Charden gritted his teeth as he cursed under his breath, then spoke. "And how do you get his obedience back after that?"</p>
<p>Doctor noted his leader's anger, but chose to ignore it. "By giving him more of Chronos' drug. I also have a theory that if he heard Sephiria's voice, that might get him back as well. Other than that man, she's probably the most likely candidate for Train to listen to over anyone else."</p>
<p>Charden cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Again, Doctor held back an annoyed sigh. He hated explaining things to people, since it seemed like no one ever understood anything he said. "Until I can fix it as you just requested, he will listen to <strong>anyone's </strong>orders no matter who they are, but if he is given conflicting orders by two different people, it will depend on who it is that is ordering him."</p>
<p>Charden nodded, slowly beginning to understand what Doctor meant. "So, until you fix it, if you and I gave him conflicting orders, he might not know who to listen to, but if I gave him orders, then Sephiria told him to do something that contradicted that, he might listen to her over me?"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled proudly at his leader. "That's right, Charden-sama. And our former leader is involved in that commanding line up as well. I imagine he <strong>may</strong> listen to Number X over us as well and maybe even his sweeper friends, but I'm not as confident on that as I am with Sephiria and that man."</p>
<p>Charden nodded, then was quiet as he watched Doctor write a few times down. He glanced at Train and frowned disapprovingly.</p>
<p><em>The Black Cat is certainly </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>the same man he was before. He's not even the same as when he was running the Apostles with Creed and his current state barely fits the description of when he was with Chronos. I wonder why that is…?</em></p>
<p>Believing Doctor may know the answer to that question, Charden addressed his lackey. "Why is Heartnet so… different?"</p>
<p>Doctor stopped his writing and looked at his leader. "What do you mean? Wasn't changing him the goal?"</p>
<p>Charden sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I know, but what I mean is even <strong>this</strong> isn't what I expected of the Black Cat. He certainly has that angry, deadly look back in his eyes, but… everything else about him is so… meek. So <strong>fragile</strong>. Other than the vacancy and hatred in his eyes, this is <strong>not</strong> what I expected the true Black Cat to be like."</p>
<p>Doctor frowned at his leader, then looked back at Train. Charden was right. The Black Cat was <strong>not</strong> as intimidating as he used to be. Kanzaki had a feeling that once Charden saw him in action, he'd be singing a different tune. However, watching sit Train in front of him, slumped over slightly, eyes not taking in his surroundings, his mind and spirit clearly broken, Doctor could understand why Charden was confused.</p>
<p>He smirked as he answered the blonde man's question. "You remember how emotional Heartnet was, correct?" See his leader nod, Doctor continued. "Well, his emotions are also connected to his power. That's why his eyes change colors when he's experiencing different emotions. Whenever he's feeling a strong emotion such as anger or pain, he gets stronger."</p>
<p>Charden frowned. "That didn't answer my question."</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and tried to elaborate. "What I'm trying to say is I've found a way to not only subdue his emotion, but use them to our advantage."</p>
<p>Charden sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Explain it to me like I'm the idiot you believe everyone is."</p>
<p>Doctor snickered and continued. "I've managed to perfect the drug to the point where he's emotionally unresponsive to everything except questions and commands, yet when he does have a strong emotion, it's ten times as strong, which will make his abilities ten times as strong. The Nanomachines help with that as well since the escalation of his abilities puts an <strong>extreme</strong> toll on his body and he needs to be healed rapidly. When his Tao is activated at that extreme level, it tears his body apart from the inside out and the Nanomachines keep him together."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in understanding. "Does it cause him pain?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "An unbearable amount of pain. But, does that really matter?"</p>
<p>Charden shook his head. "No. That still doesn't explain why he's so subdued <strong>right now</strong>. Shouldn't he be angrier than ever? He's a prisoner being tortured and given drugs every day. Why isn't he tearing us apart?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked at his leader's cleverness. "He's not reacting to anything we're saying or what we're doing right now because he's used to this. He believes it is his normal life now since he sees everything else as pointless. The change I made to the drugs also makes sure he stays subdued until we <strong>need</strong> him to take action. I made that change because I figured we wouldn't want to deal with the Black Cat exploding and going on a kill spree."</p>
<p>Charden nodded in understanding. "Impressive, Doctor."</p>
<p>Doctor's smirk changed to a cocky smile. "I know." He turned back to his notes to continue writing his observations. "What time are we leaving for the mission?"</p>
<p>Charden checked the clock on the wall. "Four hours. Make sure he's ready to go in three."</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "Understood. Do you want to stay to see what he's capable of?"</p>
<p>Charden thought about that for a second, then shook his head. "No. Just make sure he's ready."</p>
<p>Doctor nodded again. "I will."</p>
<p>Charden watched as the scientist waved at him, his back still turned to the Apostle leader as he seemingly wrote a novel about the Black Cat. The Blood Taoist studied Train's lifeless form one more time, seeing nothing more than a weapon and not feeling an ounce of sympathy for the man as he scanned his limp body. Instead, what he felt was confidence and hope. He wasn't even aware how strange of a feeling that was to have when looking at someone who had been kidnapped, beaten, tortured, and drugged for a week. Any human emotions he had reserved were reserved for his lover, since she and their goal to take down Chronos was all he cared about. He didn't care if the Black Cat was in pain. As long as he could complete his mission and live happily in a new world with Echidna, nothing else mattered to him.</p>
<p>He smirked at the image of himself and his partner achieving their goal, then turned on his heel and left quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's all coming together. We might be able to win this war after all…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed glanced over at Lin whose leg was visibly shaking. He could tell the number was anxious, but his constantly vibrating leg was making <strong>his </strong>anxiety worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention we've all been kneeling here for several hours. If I could shake my legs, I would, but they've fallen asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed reached out and put a firm hand on Lin's knee, forcing him to stop shaking it. He rolled his eyes as the shorter man gave him an angry look, then glared at him. "Your restlessness is making me nervous..."</p>
<p>Lin hardened his glare and pushed Creed's hand off his knee. "Are you saying you <strong>aren't </strong>anxious already?!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked back down at the docks they had staked themselves out in front of several hours ago. "Of course I am! But if I let it get the better of me, I might miss something."</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes and turned back to the same spot Creed was looking. "Well, if you keep looking at me, you also might miss something. So, keep your eyes forward, Diskenth."</p>
<p>"Both of you shut up! I thought you were becoming friends?" Rinslet muttered from behind the two of them. She was farther away since she had no intention of fighting if it came to that. Her role was to run off with Train if she had the chance.</p>
<p><em>I seriously don't understand why they think I'm capable of that. I know Sephiria gave me the knock out grenades, but on what planet do they think I can actually </em><em><strong>hit</strong></em> <em>the Black Cat if Train's really gone back to his old self?</em></p>
<p>She frowned at that thought and scanned the people around her. They were standing up on a tall hill, looking down at the empty docks the thief heard through her connections would soon be the location of an exchanging of weapons with the Apostles and a known weapons dealer. It was really pure luck that she found it and it was the best lead they had gotten in the last two days, so they weren't going to pass the opportunity up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria even brought all her assassins with her. I know this isn't going to be the final battle, but with this many people, maybe we can at least get Train back.</em>
</p>
<p>The most infuriating part was they had no idea if Train would be with them and if he was, would they even be able to take him? Sephiria gave Rinslet the grenades knowing full well she didn't stand a chance against the Apostles, but also was aware she was a good shot. That made her the best candidate to try and apprehend the Black Cat, but Rinslet wasn't sure about that.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he really is back to his assassin self, there's no way I can hit him! Hopefully everyone else will be able to distract him enough and I can make the shot. Otherwise, we might be screwed.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked over at Sephiria, not sure if Number One was even breathing with how still she was. Rinslet looked around herself, picking out the hidden locations of most of the numbers, but not able to find anyone. The only one who made themselves known to the thief was Jenos. He was sitting on top of a tall tree and when he saw the woman's eyes scan over to him, he smiled and waved at her, making Rinslet roll her eyes despite the blush on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>That man is so idotic sometimes! Can't he see how stressed out I am?! How stressed out we all are?! Why is she just smiling and waving?</em>
</p>
<p>She felt a hand pat her shoulder, making her jump a little. She looked down at the Nano-girl, a serious look on her face as she spoke. "Don't worry, Rins. Sven, Kyoko, and I will make sure to stay by your side the entire time."</p>
<p>Rinslet smiled warmly at the girl. "Thanks, Eve…"</p>
<p>Eve pulled her hand away and looked down at the docks with everyone else. "Your job to retrieve Train is too important to mess up."</p>
<p>Rinslet felt the color drain from her face. "Are… Are you insinuating you don't think I can do it?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Yes."</p>
<p>Rinslet drooped her head, feeling more stressed than ever. "Thanks for the vote of confidence…"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Rins-chan! Kyoko believes in you!"</p>
<p>Rinslet looked at the teen girl, noticing that although her words still sounded immature, the look in her eyes and her demeanor was anything but that. She was crouched in a ready position like everyone else, her eyes forward and ready to pounce as soon as they were given the go ahead signal by Sephiria. Despite the fact that they were following <strong>Creed's</strong> plan, they were all relying on Number one to tell them when to attack since she was the most level headed on them all. Rinslet smiled slightly as she looked at the determined, mature look in the teen's eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's really growing up… I guess she's not really a kid anymore. She'll be eighteen soon and with everything she's been through, she's probably more grown up than we give her credit.</em>
</p>
<p>"But just remember if you can't do it, we're here to back you up."</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed in defeat again as Eve's emotionless voice brought her spirits down once more. As much as the girl had grown up, there were still social skills she seemed to lack. "You really know how to keep a girl's spirits up, don't cha, Eve?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders, but did not look away from the docks. "I'm just telling you the truth. What's wrong with that?"</p>
<p>Rinslet frowned at the girl. "You could try to word your thoughts in a way <strong>won't</strong> make me feel dejected."</p>
<p>Eve glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "We don't have time to spare feelings. Just keep your eyes on the mission."</p>
<p>Rinslet sighed again, wanting to argue that rewarding her with confidence instead of punishing her for something she hadn't even failed at yet might work better, but she knew it wasn't worth it. Besides that, Eve was right. They needed to keep their eyes on the mission.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should just tell Sephiria to give these grenades to someone else... It'll only take </em>
  <em>
    <strong>one </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Apostles member to stop me.</em>
</p>
<p>Rinslet looked at Sephiria, about to say something when Creed's hushed voice spoke.</p>
<p>"I see someone!"</p>
<p>The tenseness in the air thickened as everyone readied their weapons. The rest of them could see what Creed was talking about, but none of them recognized who the person was. Well, no one except Rinslet.</p>
<p>Rinslet moved forward, leaning between Lin and Creed who were at the front and pointed at the man who made an appearance. "That's my contact! What the hell is he doing here?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "Maybe he has a death wish?"</p>
<p>Rinslet didn't like the deadliness the number took on recently, but understood why. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it could have something to do with the woman he's with."</p>
<p>Creed leaned forward a little, pulling out his Imagine Blade as he spoke. "Who is she?"</p>
<p>Rinslet squinted again, making sure she was right. "That <strong>has</strong> to be Sheri Roberts, the woman the Apostles are supposed to be meeting to make the exchange with. I'm surprised Chronos doesn't know who she is."</p>
<p>"We do." Sephiria said, suddenly appearing behind the thief, making Rinslet jump crudely. "She's on our wanted list. Pretty high bounty, too. Guess she really wants to make a name for herself."</p>
<p>Rinslet caught her breath and frowned, knowing exactly what Number One meant. It was well known in the underground world that Sheri Roberts only got involved with illegal weapons and drugs because she wanted people to remember her name. However, instead of doing something worthwhile like starting an innovative business or trying to cure a disease, she decided to fall in league with criminals. She didn't even need the money. Her family was rich, but she was bored with her pampered life and hated her family so much she'd do anything to make them angry. It was one of the driving forces of her life.</p>
<p>
  <em>And what better way to get the world's attention and piss off daddy then to do business with a known terrorist organization?</em>
</p>
<p>Rinslet looked back at the docks, then noticed Creed and Lin getting a bit too twitchy for her liking. She wanted to say something to calm them down, but she knew neither of them would listen to her. All any of them were thinking about was getting Train back, but those two had been inconsolable since the cat was gone and were far less patient than everyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm surprised they've lasted this long without charging in there demanding answers.</em>
</p>
<p>As she thought those words, she heard Sven's voice from behind her and heard the green haired man moving towards them.</p>
<p>"Creed! Stop!"</p>
<p>Rinslet fell backwards as Sven pushed her out of the way and grabbed the silver man's shoulder. Creed turned around to glare at Sven, his Imagine Blade activated despite not realizing he had turned it on.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to get closer!" Creed whispered at the older sweeper.</p>
<p>Sven returned his friend's glare. "If we get any closer, they'll know someone is watching them! We can't make a move until we see Train with our own eyes. Remember?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked over to see Belze was also holding Lin back, the number fighting against Number II's strong arms as he too tried to get closer. Creed frowned, then nodded his head as he wrenched his arm out of the sweeper's grasp. "...I know that. <strong>I'm </strong>the one that said it, remember?"</p>
<p>Sven sighed and knelt next to the man. "And it was a good idea. But, you need to keep your emotions in check and remember your own words. Otherwise we might not get Train back."</p>
<p>Creed looked Sven up and down, only just now noticing how bad off he was. His face was drawn and tired, bags under his eyes, and he wasn't wearing his normal, cleanly pressed suit. It was then that Creed realized how unfair he was being to the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he's worried around Train and wants to get him back just as much as the rest of us, but he's also working through his own heartache.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed read Sven's face and frowned. He could tell the older man was thinking about the woman who toyed with his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nica really messed him up.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed reached out and kindly patted the man's shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sven."</p>
<p>Sven tried to return the man's kindness with a smile, but found the expression impossible. "Thanks, Creed. But you and I both know it's going to take more than that to convince me."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and was about to speak again, but was cut off by Lin's eager, yet hushed voice.</p>
<p>"THEY'RE HERE!"</p>
<p>All eyes went forward as they watched a portal open. Creed and Lin needed to be restrained again as Echidna stepped out. As soon as Creed saw her, he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, the guilt and anger rising rapidly in his chest as he remembered the conversation he had with the actress. The conversation that prevented him from getting to his beloved before it was too late.</p>
<p>He felt Sven pulling him away again, then looked back and saw his friend shaking his head, a knowing frown on his face. Creed sighed and nodded his head, then turned back to the scene unfolding below them. The next person to exit was Shiki, followed by Maro and Nica. As soon as the woman came out, Creed felt Sven stiffen next to him, knowing the green haired man was doing his best not to run forward and attack the woman just like he almost acted impulsively towards Echidna.</p>
<p>Creed smacked Sven on the back of the head to knock some sense into him. When the older man turned to give him an angry look, Creed smiled and patted his back kindly. "Don't lose your cool. If <strong>I</strong> can keep myself calm, then <strong>you</strong> can keep yourself calm."</p>
<p>Sven smirked a little, knowing what Creed said was true. He nodded his head, took a deep breath and focused on anything except the woman that used him. However, when the next person came out, all of the sweepers froze, each of them doing whatever they had to do to keep themselves from rushing forward foolishy. Watts stepped out and looked around the area, then immediately walked over to the dock to stare out into the ocean.</p>
<p>Creed felt his pulse racing and his vision begin to blur from rage. As angry as he was at every other member in the Apostles, Watts was near the top of his scumbag list. The only one who was higher was Doctor and possibly Charden, but considering that Creed was pretty sure the leader only took Train as a gift for Kanzaki, it was easier to put Watts above him.</p>
<p>Creed clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as she stared at the back of Watts' head, praying his Tao would level up again so he could shoot fire from his eyes and attempt to injure the man from the distance they were at. He knew he could extend his Imagine Blade to reach Watts and push him off the edge of the dock, but he also knew that was an impulsive feeling and would only hurt their ambush. They were still waiting for Sephiria to give the call of when to attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>These hasty feelings are indicative of my old self. I need to keep them in check. I'm not that person anymore. And I never will be again.</em>
</p>
<p>However, as he watched Watts stare at the water, images of Anastasia's dead body began resurfacing in his head. He saw the man stabbing her repeatedly with his Tao daggers, remembering every detail of his teacher's death as Aimee described it to him. As much as Creed wished the girl didn't go into such great detail about what happened that day, he knew she did it because she didn't want to be alone in her misery. She wanted someone else to share the memory with and since Train wasn't there to lighten her burden, she unloaded it onto Creed.</p>
<p><em>Watts not only took Anastasia's life, but he broke an already broken girl. He </em><em><strong>destroyed</strong></em> <em>Sergey, Dae, and Francisco. He broke the hearts of her countless students and teachers. He attempted to break my family apart. Attempted to break </em><em><strong>me</strong></em><em>.</em></p>
<p>Those words seemed to be enough to give him the determination he needed to stay put. It was a reminder that while Anastasia was gone, <strong>they</strong> were still there. Despite her death, they were all still alive, ready to fight back, and above all else, they were <strong>not</strong> broken. And no matter what they were ready to get Train back.</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter what it takes, we will bring Train home.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor exited the portal next and Creed was shocked to see he didn't have Aja or Aztec with him. That made the silver man's heart skip a beat since he was sure that meant Train would come out of the hole any second. He held his breath and heard Lin flinch and twitch next to him, aware Belze was working harder to hold the man back. Creed was sure Number X had put the same pieces together that he did and they were both ready to jump out and grab Train the moment they saw him. The only thing that held <strong>him </strong>back was Sven and the idea that there was no guarantee that Train would be there at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>This impromptu mission has no promise that they will be bringing Train with them. While we know they're trying to turn Train into a weapon, we don't know if they prepared him enough to actually take him out on a mission yet.</em>
</p>
<p>That thought made Creed's blood boil. The idea of his beloved being prepared and treated as a weapon made him sick. He even felt himself swallow back a bit of bile, shaking violently as a disgusted chill went down his back. To him, Train was the farthest thing from a weapon. Train was the kindest, softest, gentlest man he had ever known. He was Creed's partner. His best friend. His lover. If there was one thing he was sure of other than his undying love for his beloved, it was the fact that Train Heartnet was <strong>not</strong> a weapon.</p>
<p>He nearly jumped forward and felt Lin do the same as the next figure left the portal, since they were both expecting it to be Train. Luckily, they were both stopped. The fact that Doctor didn't have his beasts with him only confirmed in Ceed's mind that Train was going to be with him. If he didn't have his pets to command, it made sense he'd bring his new weapon instead.</p>
<p>However, instead of Train, it was Charden. Creed watched as the leader of the Apostles stepped forward, a serious look on his face as he addressed the group of people in front of him. It was a rather large group of guards that surrounded Roberts, which Creed couldn't help but bitterly laugh at. It was crazy to think that the woman believed her guards would protect her from anything let alone the Apostles.</p>
<p>Seeing the portal close, Creed's heart dropped. "Is Train not coming?"</p>
<p>Sven lowered his head and let Creed go. "It doesn't look like it…"</p>
<p>"Why did they bring so many people?" Sephiria questioned mostly herself, but Creed noted how Belze, who was standing next to her, gave her his full attention. "If this is supposed to just be a simple exchanging of weapons and money, why would he bring some of his strongest people?"</p>
<p>Creed growled an answer at the woman, even though he could tell she wasn't looking for one. "Watts being one of their strongest is up for debate. The only thing his daggers can hurt in an innocent old woman."</p>
<p>Everyone heard the fury behind his words and didn't respond. Sephiria on the other hand, gave the swordsman a stern look and made sure he heard the valor in her voice. "Diskenth, are we losing you?"</p>
<p>Creed looked at her, his eyes reflecting the same resolve her's did and shook his head. "No. Can we make a move yet?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked back at the scene and shook her head. "No. It looks like a normal drop off at the moment. I can only assume they brought this many members because they want to be ready for an attack."</p>
<p>Lin growled and punched the ground. "But we outnumber them! We should make a move <strong>now</strong> while they're not paying attention."</p>
<p>Belze grabbed the number and yanked him back, making sure he had a secure hold on him in case he tried to jump out of the bushes again. "We're waiting for Sephiria's orders."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded approvingly at Belze, then gave Number X a firm look. "I'm aware we outnumber them and I'm not concerned about losing this battle. I'm concerned they'll retreat the moment they realize we're here and we'll lose our chance to follow them to Heartnet."</p>
<p>Creed put the pieces together quickly, and nodded his head in understanding. "Charden would know he's outnumbered and wouldn't dare fight a battle he knows he can't win. But, he's not foolish enough to not come prepared for a fight, especially since he knows how hard we're going to be working to find Train. Hence the heavy artillery."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded at Creed, then looked back to the docks. "We need to wait."</p>
<p>Lin wasn't satisfied with that response and made sure it was known. "Doctor <strong>never</strong> shows his face in public without his pets. That <strong>has</strong> to mean Train is with them! Which means we <strong>need</strong> to jump down there and be ready to take Train." He looked back at Rinslet when he said that last statement, making sure the thief was ready.</p>
<p>Belze jerked him away even though he didn't make a move and glared down at the shorter man. "We wait for Sephiria's order."</p>
<p>Creed frowned deeply at Lin, understanding how he felt all too well. He wanted nothing more than to run down there and beat them all to a bloody pulp until they told him where Train was. However, he knew if he did that, they might lose their opportunity. It was hard enough to find the Apostles, but now that they had Train, Creed had a feeling they'd be even more obscure in their appearances. The fact that they found them now was lucky, which Creed couldn't help but think was a sign from his love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lady Luck loves Train almost as much as I do. I have no doubt she has a hand in this situation, and I'm not about to disgrace my beloved's God because I'm antsy. I trust Sephiria. She'll know when to make the call.</em>
</p>
<p>"What are they talking about?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around to see Sephiria asking the new Number XIII that question since he had binoculars and could read lips. That was only the second time Creed had ever seen the man, the first time being when he and Train took on Chronos themselves and he nearly died to protect his Kitten. The man seemed impressive back then, but Creed still didn't think he was worthy of replacing someone as incredible as Train.</p>
<p><em>I guess that's not his fault. No one will </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>be able to match Train. I can only assume he's constantly compared to the Black Cat, which I must imagine drives him insane.</em></p>
<p>Kazuki frowned and responded to his leader. "They're just talking about the weapons which don't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. They're probably for the Shooting Stars unit. They mentioned the Tao a few times as well, but-Wait! They <strong>just</strong> mentioned the Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Both Creed and Lin ran over to the man and tried to take the binoculars, but Sephiria stopped them both and gave them a stern look. "Number XIII is the least biased of anyone here. That's why he's conveying the messages."</p>
<p>Lin cursed under his breath and looked back down at the docks as Creed lowered his head in defeat. While everyone in Chronos was trained to read lips, Sephiria had Kazuki do it since he had zero emotional attachment to Train. While it could be argued other than Sephiria and Lin, the rest of the numbers had no emotional attachment to Train, but they still personally knew him and Number One wanted whoever was the least biased to interpret the meeting. She was concerned anyone else may have read too much into something and caused a panic.</p>
<p><em>That's a reasonable order which is why I'm not fighting it, but it's </em><em><strong>killing</strong></em> <em>me to have to wait for this man to convey the message. Especially since it's obvious he has a little crush on Sephiria and is only telling </em><em><strong>her</strong></em> <em>what's being said. I know she's his leader, but it's almost as if the rest of us aren't even here.</em></p>
<p>Creed glared at the man, growing impatient with his lack of communication. "Well? What are they saying about Train?"</p>
<p>Kazuki frowned and pulled the binoculars away, answering Creed's question by addressing Sephiria. "They've only really mentioned that they have him. It doesn't seem like Charden wants to talk about it."</p>
<p>Creed breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>
  <em>That means Train is still alive…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Probably because they're using Heartnet as a weapon. And if that's the case, that would make him a <strong>very</strong> powerful weapon and I'm sure Charden doesn't want to divulge that much information to people they don't know."</p>
<p>It was Lin's turn to glare hotly at Number XIII. "What else are they saying? And address your question to <strong>me</strong>, not Sephiria. <strong>I'm</strong> the one who's asking it!"</p>
<p>Kazuki looked at Lin, then at Number One who nodded in agreement. It was clear she understood what the man was doing as well and was trying to make what their relationship was clear. Kazuki frowned at his leader, then looked at Lin as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Roberts seems <strong>really </strong>interested in Train, but Charden is going far out of his way to stick to the conversation about the weapons. Doctor has spoken a few times about the Black Cat, as if he's a proud father speaking of his son."</p>
<p>That thought made Creed shiver and glare down at the scientist. "That sick son of a bitch…"</p>
<p>They were silent again as Kazuki read their lips and relayed more of the conversation. "From what I'm gathering, it seems like although Charden doesn't want to talk about the Black Cat, he is hinting at Heartnet rejoining them."</p>
<p>Lin scoffed indignantly. "That's a damn lie…"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "While it is clearly against Train's will, if our hypothesis is correct, then what Charden says is true."</p>
<p>Creed felt his body go cold at the realization that they were right about what his Kitten's fate had been the last seven days. "...They're using Chronos' drug on him."</p>
<p>Sephiria addressed her next words to Creed. "Do you have the new drug?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and patted the breast pocket of his thin jacket. "Right here."</p>
<p>When Sephiria looked away, Creed patted his other pocket to feel the music box that was sitting there. He brought it with him everywhere he went as a reminder to stay rooted in reality. When he knew no one was paying attention to him, he played the music just to make sure he didn't slip away from them again.</p>
<p>
  <em>But right now, I feel more alert than ever. Despite being itchy to make a move, I'm more determined than ever.</em>
</p>
<p>"What are they saying now?" Creed asked Kazuki, not looking at the man as he spoke.</p>
<p>Number XIII sighed and pulled the binoculars away. "It looks like they're completing the deal. Meaning this meeting is going to be over soon."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned as she watched the Apostles take the weapons, Charden and Echidna handing over what looked to be an envelope that she could only assume was full of money.</p>
<p>"Do we make a move before they leave?!" Sven said, the anxiety in his voice clear as he grabbed Rinslet's arm, ready to run off with her and Eve to prepare themselves to grab Train if he showed up.</p>
<p>Sephiria weighed the pros and cons in her head. It was a tough call to make since she was concerned that the Apostles would run off before they had a chance to grab anyone to question them about Train's whereabouts, but she also didn't want to pass up the opportunity that was so graciously presented to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've also given the order not to kill Charden, Echidna, or Doctor since they'll be the one that will know where Heartnet is. There is a big possibility they are keeping Train somewhere their lackeys don't know about since Charden may only trust that information with his inner circle.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing they looked like they were about to leave, Sephiria was about to give the command to attack, but stopped when they heard a loud rumble of thunder in the distance, putting all her hairs on edge. The electricity in the air grew and all eyes were glued to the docks below them. Roberts and her people seemed to be confused at what was going on, whereas Charden and Doctor had a smirk plastered on their faces.</p>
<p>The entire area lit up with a bright flash of blue, blinding everyone in the area for a moment as a giant burst of lightning appeared in the middle of the docks. When the light faded, Creed heard Lin gasp wildly and attempt to jump towards the man floating in the air between the Apostles and their weapons dealer.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!"</p>
<p>He was jerked back again by Belze, who looked to Sephiria for their command. "Now?"</p>
<p>Sephiria pulled out her sword and nodded. "Now!"</p>
<p>Creed didn't need to be told twice as he leapt out of the bushes and sprinted towards his beloved. He was the first one down the hill with Lin and Sephiria close behind. As they made their appearance, Roberts' guards attempted to escort her away. Train didn't acknowledge his friends were there as he turned to chase the woman before she left. It was clear his only target was the weapons dealer, but none of the sweepers or Chronos were sure why.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed called out, trying to scream above the chaos that was happening around him. Train was so close, yet so far and it didn't seem like he heard Creed.</p>
<p>As Creed tried to run towards his beloved, he heard Charden's voice shout a command from behind him. "BLACK CAT! EYES FORWARD! NO MATTER WHAT, DO NOT LOOK ANYWHERE EXCEPT YOUR TARGET!"</p>
<p>Train nodded and did as he was told. Although, it didn't matter much since with the amount of people who were fighting it would have been impossible to pick out any one individual.</p>
<p>Creed cursed again, then tried to stop himself as a portal appeared in front of him. He fell to the ground and skidded himself to a halt, stopping his body from flying through it. The swordsman was on his feet in an instant, but another portal appeared above his head, making it impossible for him to jump over the blackness in front of him. He tried going to his left or right, but found Echidna had blocked off those paths as well, leaving him trapped in her dark prison.</p>
<p>Creed cursed and tried to call out to his beloved again. "TRAIN! TRAIN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"</p>
<p>"It's useless, Creed! Don't you remember my portals block out all sound from the outside world as well?"</p>
<p>Creed turned to see Echidna walking towards him, an elegant smirk on her face as she eyed the silver man with disgust. Creed growled and pointed his sword at her, reminding him far too much of the conversation they had a week ago.</p>
<p>"...Was it a trap?"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked in confusion at him. "What was a trap? <strong>This?</strong>"</p>
<p>Creed gritted his teeth and spat out his next words. "NO! That bullshit conversation you trapped me in a week ago! Was that just a distraction to keep me from getting to Train so you could take him?!"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked again, then slowly seemed to understand what he was saying and lowered her head slightly in guilt. "That's… That's not what we're here for…"</p>
<p>Creed watched as she pulled out two grenades, holding them each in her perfectly manicured hands. Her eyes stayed on the ground as she said her next words. "We're here to test the Black Cat's obedience!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked in surprise, the woman's statement answering all of his questions at once. It made sense now why Train was going after Roberts. She was an easy target and they wanted to see how far they could push his cat. If his beloved couldn't handle something as simple as killing a weapons dealer, then they would need to do more work on him.</p>
<p><em>And Train will never forgive himself if he </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>kill her even if he was under the influence of a drug when it happened. I need to get out of here and stop him!</em></p>
<p>Creed sliced the grenades in the air between him and Echidna, making sure he did it when they were still close to the actress. She screamed out in frustration and slight pain, giving Creed a minute to find a gap between her portals. He turned around and frantically searched, hoping he could find an opening before the smoke dissipated.</p>
<p>As soon as he saw a small gap between two of her portals he ran towards it, sliding on the ground and tucking his arms and legs in tight so he would fit. As soon as he was on the other side, he was on his feet and searching for his beloved once more. It was difficult with the battle that was happening. The Apostles and Chronos were having an all out war and Creed couldn't tell who was who as he scanned the area. He occasionally saw bursts of blood he assumed were from Charden or saw explosions he assumed were from his sweeper friends. He even saw a few sword slices here and there, which he was sure came from Sephiria, but overall, there was too much smoke and debris floating through the air for him to see anything.</p>
<p>Creed coughed on the smoke and debris, trying to wipe the foggy dust aside so he could gather his surroundings. "TRAIN! WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"</p>
<p>"CREED!"</p>
<p>The voice did not belong to Train, but he did recognize it. He watched as Eve flew down in front of him, her air acting as a helicopter which pushed the smoke aside enough to allow him full sight of her. As happy as he was to see she was okay, he panicked when he realized that meant she had left Rinslet's side, who was the one in charge of knocking Train out.</p>
<p>"Where's Rinslet?!"</p>
<p>Even frowned and kept her air moving, making sure they could see each other. "I don't know. We all lost each other pretty quick. Where's Train?"</p>
<p>Creed cursed and clenched his fist. "I don't know. But with how visibly his Tao is, he can't hide for long, right?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Right."</p>
<p>On cue, they heard a loud crack of thunder, then felt by a huge gust of air. The burst blew all the smoke away, clearing the area and allowing the two of them to see more of what was happening. Creed didn't bother to look around to see who was battling who. Instead, he blocked his face with his hand to prevent wind or smoke from blinding him, squinting his eyes as he desperately tried to search for Train.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" He screamed out again and could hear Lin's voice shouting for the Black Cat as well. Still, there was no response from his beloved and despite the constant lightning attacks he saw in the distance, he could not see Train.</p>
<p>"DAMMIT!" He shouted again, trying to fight against the relentless wind.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's almost as if he's trying to keep us away from him. Are they commanding him to do that?</em>
</p>
<p>The wind stopped and Creed looked up to see Eve had created a large shield with her hair, blocking the wind from pushing them both back. Creed took that moment to glance around her shield to try and find Train. He saw his cat in the distance, hovering above the water as Roberts and her men tried to escape on their boat. It was clear several of her guards were down, but Creed couldn't tell if they were dead.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Train has resorted back to his Black Cat status, I think they're still alive. He usually left the lackeys to me while he dealt with the main target.</em>
</p>
<p>His heart dropped when he saw Train beginning to create tidal waves in the water with his wind ability. He cursed again and asked Eve an urgent question. "Can you get us closer to Train?"</p>
<p>Eve frowned. "I'll try… I'm having a hard time staying in one place as it is. I don't remember his wind attack being so strong."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break. "Me either…"</p>
<p>As much as he wanted to sing the praises of his beloved's strength, he knew that Train's increased powers must have had something to do with what the Apostles had been doing to him. He wasn't sure what they could have given to him to make him <strong>that</strong> much stronger, but whatever it was, Creed was positive it wasn't something Train would have <strong>ever</strong> agreed to. His Kitten always wanted to earn his strength through his own means. Train considered gaining strength through means outside of hard work and training was cheating. Even the Tao was something Creed had to talk him into.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if he wasn't so desperate back then, he would have never agreed to it.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve took as many steps forward as she could, fighting the brutal wind Train created as best her small body would allow her. Creed looked behind them and noticed everyone else had been pushed back towards the woods. He could see Sven, Rinslet, and Kyoko in the distance hiding behind a tall tree as they had a heated discussion. Creed assumed Sven must have been trying to come up with some sort of plan to get them closer to Train, but it was clear nothing was going to work. Not only would the wind push back anything they threw at the gunman, but they were above sea level now. Rinslet would have to time her throw perfectly so that it exploded in the air right next to Train.</p>
<p><em>And as good a shot as she is, I don't think even </em><em><strong>she</strong></em> <em>could do that. I guess my plan isn't going to work… I need to take a page out of my beloved's look and improvise.</em></p>
<p>As Eve continued moving forward, Creed felt someone crash next to him, nearly knocking him over. He looked over and saw Lin had taken cover behind the bio-girl as well.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!" Creed yelled in annoyance, trying to be heard over the wind. Lin should have been helping Chronos fight the Apostles, not taking cover behind Eve.</p>
<p>Lin glared at him, shouting as well so he could be heard over the Black Cat's storm. "What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm helping you get to Train!"</p>
<p>Creed growled at the man, but decided not to fight him on it. With how unhinged Train seemed to be, he couldn't deny that he could use all the help he could get.</p>
<p>He nodded and put his hands on Eve's back, trying to help the girl who was putting all her strength behind her movement. "Let go get our man back."</p>
<p>Lin laughed bitterly and did the same thing Creed did, adding his strength to their movements. "It's nice to hear Train is 'my man', but we both know that isn't true."</p>
<p>Creed smirked as they made their way forward, the silver man glancing around Eve every so often to see how close they were. He saw Roberts and her men try to get on their boat, the men firing shot after shot at Train who was unaffected by each one. Even though the cat had been using the wind to block the attacks from his enemies, Creed believed it must have been in part to keep them away from the gunman.</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna's first attack was to make sure I couldn't get over to him and now he's creating a powerful storm to keep </em>
  <em>
    <strong>everyone </strong>
  </em>
  <em>away, not just his target's guards. And I know how hard it is for him to control more than one weather pattern at once. Especially lightning and wind.</em>
</p>
<p>The fact that Train was using his lightning <strong>and</strong> wind confirmed to Creed that his love was being ordered to keep his friends away from him. Train had told Creed many times he tried to avoid using his wind control at the same time as his lightning because the wind made it hard to aim the bolts. The only time he ever saw Train use them at the same time was to practice, or in desperate situations.</p>
<p><em>And taking on such a small fry like Roberts is </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>a desperate situation. I'm actually surprised it's taken him this long to deal with her.</em></p>
<p>That told Creed Train wasn't completely gone yet. Someone like that woman was <strong>nothing</strong> to Train at his weakest, and right now it was obvious that he was at his strongest. The idea that Train hadn't killed the woman yet even though Creed was sure those were Charden's orders, combined with the fact that he was working so hard to keep everyone away from him was all the silver man needed to confirm his conclusion.</p>
<p>"If Train realizes we're here, that might snap him out of it." Creed finally decided to speak his thoughts out loud.</p>
<p>Lin blinked at Creed as they continued moving forward. "Why do you sound so sure?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "Because I know Train…"</p>
<p>
  <em>This is all a test for Train. They gave him an easy task to accomplish to see how willing he was to kill again. Because they're working him up for a bigger kill…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head at that thought since he was pretty sure he knew what that bigger kill was going to be. But, he couldn't think about that right now.</p>
<p><em>I have to focus. I have to get closer to Train and let him see me again. I'm </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>if he sees us, it'll break whatever spell the Apostles have casted on him. That's why Charden ordered him to only look at his target. He's worried if Train sees us, he'll wake up.</em></p>
<p>Creed could tell based on how Train was acting, they made alterations to Chronos' drug. Creed patted his jacket pocket again to make sure the syringe was still there and sighed in relief when he realized it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hopefully it works.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed leaned forward so Eve could hear him better, shouting so he could be heard over the wild wind. "I need to get close enough to Train to give him this!"</p>
<p>Eve looked at the syringe and gave Creed a strange look. Creed put it back in his pocket and gave her a reassuring look. "Just trust me, okay?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded her head and continued pushing forward. It was difficult, but with the help of the men behind her, she was able to get them to the edge of the dock. When they got there, Eve could feel how much stronger the wind was and assumed that must have been because of their close proximity to Train. She opened up a small hole in her hair shield to check how close they were and to see if where Train was.</p>
<p>The girl frowned and shouted at the men behind her. "This is the closest I can get. There's no way I can fly us with this wind he's creating! Why is it so relentless?"</p>
<p>Creed looked through the hole as well, his heart shattering to pieces at the look he saw on Train's face.</p>
<p><em>He's not himself. He doesn't even look like how he did when we were with Chronos </em><em><strong>or</strong></em> <em>the Apostles. His eyes are empty, yet filled with rage, but… now it looks like it's because the life was drained out of him. As if the Apostles took his spirit and soul away from him.</em></p>
<p>Creed pulled the syringe out again and clutched it tightly. "I'll get you back, Train."</p>
<p>"What's the plan, Creed?!" Lin yelled as he watched Creed peek through the hole.</p>
<p>Creed looked at Lin as he asked the number a question. "If Eve throws us at Train, could you use your cloak to block the wind long enough to get us to Train?"</p>
<p>Lin thought about it for a second, then nodded his head. "If that's all we can do, then yes. I'll make sure it happens."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then turned to Eve to ask her a question the girl already knew the answer to. "I can do it, Creed, but you're going to have to cut through the air with your Imagine Blade as well as Lin's cloak. That's the only way I can get a clear shot."</p>
<p>Creed smirked and leveled his blade up to its third form. "Not a problem."</p>
<p>Eve nodded, then turned half of her hair into a large sling. However, doing that caused them to be pushed back a few feet since she had to sacrifice some of the shield. She grunted and tried to dig her feet into the ground, grateful the men behind her were as strong as they were.</p>
<p>She kept her eyes forward as she spoke. "You ready?"</p>
<p>Lin and Creed both nodded, their weapons drawn as they situated themselves in the sling. Creed crouched down and pointed his sword forward, Lin wrapping his cloak around the two of them to prevent the wind from blowing them off the sling.</p>
<p>Before Eve threw them, Lin said one more thing to Creed. "Don't cut Train!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "You know I'd <strong>never </strong>hurt Train!"</p>
<p>Without further warning, Eve launched them both through the air, Creed's blade slicing through the wind like a knife through butter while Lin's cloak helped give them the lift they needed to stay in the air, blocking the wind that surrounded them. As they got closer, Lin positioned himself so he was slightly in front of Creed, ready to throw his cloak out in front and underneath them so the silver man could launch himself off it. They didn't discuss him doing that, but as they flew through the air, Number X realized it was their best course of action since they were losing lift and speed.</p>
<p>When they were a few feet away from Train, Creed noticed his beloved had something in his ear. It only took him a few seconds to realize it was an earpiece and Creed could only pray his cat wasn't about to receive another command. His prayers went unanswered as Train threw an arm down and to the side, not looking at the men who were quickly approaching him. As he scooped his hand up, Creed looked down, knowing what he had just been ordered to do and not sure how to stop it from coming.</p>
<p>A large tidal wave rose recklessly from the water, giving the men very little time to react. Creed attempted to point his blade down and extend it to the ocean floor, knowing it couldn't be too deep since they were only about twenty feet away from the dock. He even turned to grab Lin's arm to make sure the number didn't fall into the ocean as well, but the closer the water got, the more he realized there wasn't going to be enough time for his blade to make contact with the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>And with how bad the currents are from Train's wind and lightning attacks, I don't think we'll be able to keep ourselves from drowning!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shut his eyes, preparing to hit the ocean, but shot them back open when he felt something soft land underneath of him. He looked around and noticed Lin managed to slip his cloak under both of them, the weapon floating the pair in the air to prevent them from falling into the water. While half of it kept them above water, the other half was pointed up to block the unyielding winds. Lin cursed as he turned to Creed.</p>
<p>"That didn't work!"</p>
<p>Creed growled at him. "I can see that!"</p>
<p>Lin looked back at Train, trying to keep his cloak in the air while fighting against the powerful gusts. He felt lucky that they just so happened to fall at a particular point where the winds weren't as strong.</p>
<p>The number made an annoyed noise and voiced another question. "He really <strong>is</strong> trying to keep us away from him, isn't he?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and looked towards the boat where Roberts was. He was happy to see the woman was still alive. Every breath she took signaled how much Train was trying to fight against his orders to kill her and it gave Creed hope that they could still get him out of there in one piece.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he'll be a little mentally unstable, but hopefully this syringe will help.</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how much longer the woman was going to last. She was hiding behind the hem of the boat with what remained of her guards standing on either side of her, trying to shield her from the wind. Their faces were panicked and Creed could tell they didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Creed pointed in the direction of the boat. "Can you get us closer to the boat?"</p>
<p>Lin looked over at where the silver man was pointing and frowned. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed turned to Lin as he spoke. "Because if we let Train kill that woman, he'll never forgive himself. Even if he is under the Apostles control, you know how he is."</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart sink and nodded. "Right. I'll do my best."</p>
<p>Now that they were stable, Creed had a moment to stab his sword into the water and began using it as a row to help Lin along. Lin only had so much control of the cloak, but he was able to use its sharp edges to help Creed peddle them along. There were about fifteen feet away from the boat and the closer they got, the stronger the winds got and the more violent the water became. They didn't let any of that stop them as they used all their strength to keep them moving forward.</p>
<p>Creed was grateful when they finally reached the boat since the waters had gotten impossible to steer through. Creed reached out and grabbed the rim of the boat, taking hold of Lin's arm and yanking the number on board with him. As soon as they were both on, Creed deactivated his blade again and ducked down, making sure his body was pinned against the floorboards so as to avoid the winds still cutting through the air.</p>
<p>He looked over at the fighting still happening on the docks, noticing Chronos and the sweepers were doing their best to get closer to Train as well. He couldn't see Sven or Rinslet anywhere, but Creed had a feeling they had abandoned the idea of using the knockout grenade on his beloved. He was grateful for that, since he wasn't sure it was going to work anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they can help keep the Apostles at bay, I think that's a better plan now. Sven and Rinslet are clever enough to realize that and while Rins thinks she's not a match for them, she's a lot stronger than anyone gives her credit for.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm forever grateful for Sephiria keeping them away from us." Lin managed to gasp out.</p>
<p>Creed looked over at the panting Lin, only just now realizing how exhausted his body was as well. Fighting that wind had been one of the hardest things Creed had ever done, and it only made him worry all the more what the Apostles had been doing to his Kitten.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Train's strong, but this is absurd! I often compare him to a god and my Kitten picked the wrong time to prove me right.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew Train's Tao was very closely attached to his emotions, so he had a feeling that whatever changes they made to the drug probably took that into consideration. He also believed that Train's unwillingness to kill, but feeling the need to follow orders probably created a whirlwind of emotions for the cat. That must have been what made the storm so strong.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aimee described his powers that day at the music school as otherworldly and I knew that had to do with being betrayed by those people. He's always stronger when he's feeling strong emotions.</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at Train and noticed a tear falling from his eye, knowing his beloved was doing everything he could to stop himself from killing again.</p>
<p>
  <em>My poor Kitten…</em>
</p>
<p>"Are the other men dead?"</p>
<p>Creed noticed Lin was looking at the fallen guards and shook his head. "No, so we don't have to worry about them. When we were partners at Chronos, he left the lesser men to me while he went after the target."</p>
<p>Lin made the grave connection and nodded. "And since he's clearly reverted to that state, he's leaving them alive…" He looked up at Train and felt his heart break. "But… isn't he <strong>worse</strong> now? Doesn't that look scream that of a man who will kill <strong>anyone</strong>?"</p>
<p>Again, Creed shook his head. "No. He's still in there. I can see it. That's why Roberts isn't dead."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll shine the light back in your beautiful eyes, Train. Just hang on a little longer!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked over at the woman and began crawling towards her. He could hear Lin's voice shouting at him as the number followed after him. "What's the plan?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and shouted back. "I don't know! I'm taking a page out of Train's book right now." He could feel the confused look on Lin's face and smirked to himself. "I'm winging it!"</p>
<p>Creed crawled his way over to the woman and her guards, none of them even noticing his presence as they tried to fight the wind. When Creed leaned his back against the wall next to him, the boat rocking back and forth furiously, the others finally noticed he was standing next to them. One of the guards wrapped his arms around the woman and glared at Creed.</p>
<p>"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"</p>
<p>Creed glared at the man. "I'm here to save your dumb ass!"</p>
<p>Roberts looked at Creed from over the guards shoulder and asked her own question. "Are you with the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Creed gave the woman a disgusted look as Lin pressed himself against the wall as well. "No! I'm with Train!"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a confused look. "Who's Train?"</p>
<p>Creed pointed to the man that was causing the storm. "<strong>That's</strong> Train."</p>
<p>The woman's eyes widened as she made the connection. "Wait, Train <strong>Heartnet</strong>?! The <strong>Black Cat?!" </strong>She glanced back at the legendary ex-assassin and felt her body shake with fear. "Why is he trying to kill <strong>us</strong>?"</p>
<p>"He's <strong>not</strong> trying to kill you! The <strong>Apostles</strong> are trying to kill you. If Train wanted you dead, can't you gather by now you'd already be dead?!" Lin glared at the woman as he spoke, pulling out his cloak again to prepare for whatever plan Creed came up with.</p>
<p>The woman swallowed thickly and screamed wildly as the boat rocked even harder, signaling the cat was beginning to lose whatever control he had left. "Are you sure he isn't just <strong>toying</strong> with us before he kills us?! That sounds like something the Black Cat would do to his victims!"</p>
<p>Creed didn't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to reach his hand out and slap the woman hard in the face. He gripped the wall behind him again tightly, starting to feel sick as the boat's rocks became even more frantic. "Train <strong>never</strong> did that! He killed with one shot every time! He never let his targets suffer!"</p>
<p>The woman was about to protest, and Creed slapped her again, mostly because it felt good to let his stress and anger out on someone who he could already tell was completely useless. "I already told you I'm with Train, so just trust me when I say he <strong>doesn't</strong> want to kill you."</p>
<p>The boat's rocking got worse and he could tell it was going to flip over at any moment. When it settled, Creed spoke again. "What choice do you have right now?"</p>
<p>The woman bit her lip, then spoke again. "Fine! I don't care who you are or what your relationship with the Black Cat or the Apostles are, just get me the hell out of here!"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then looked out at the water on the other side of the boat, noticing how it was much calmer than the area around Train. He glanced at Lin and gripped the wall as the boat got closer and closer to capsiding. "How far can you stretch that thing?"</p>
<p>Lin blinked up at Creed, then glanced down at his cloak. "About a hundred feet. Why?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced over at where the docks were, noticing it was a bit farther than that and turned to the guards. "How far can you both jump?"</p>
<p>The men frowned at him, looked at each other, then the one that was still holding Roberts spoke. "With a running start, fifteen feet."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "That's pretty far for an average person. You better get ready to run."</p>
<p>He looked back over at his beloved, feeling himself wanting to weep for his Kitten since he could tell he was in more than just emotional pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's working so hard not to kill this woman that his powers are going into overtime and I feel like that's causing him an extreme amount of pain. I don't think he's noticed Lin and I are here either. Probably because we crawled and then hid behind the wall. He also might be too high up in the air to see us. Besides all that, he's too focused on Roberts right now to see anything other than her.</em>
</p>
<p>"You got a plan, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed looked and Lin and nodded. "I do. It's a bit risky, and we're going to be relying on luck as well as skill, but I think it'll work.</p>
<p>
  <em>As long as Train's God keeps smiling on me, we can do it. I can save this woman and get Train back on land where it'll be easier to subdue him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pointed his hand out in the direction of the dock. "On my word, throw your cloak out as far as possible and aim towards the dock. I'm going to take the woman and run as fast as I can along it, then use my Imagine Blade to launch us into the air and on the pavement."</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "That's a dumb plan for more than one reason. First-" He boat tilted again, cutting off the number's sentence for a second, but once they were settled he continued. "-First, when my cloak is stretched out as far as it can go, it's not as strong. It might not be able to hold the weight of you, the woman, the guards, <strong>and</strong> take a stab from your sword. Second, that leaves <strong>me</strong> on the boat by myself. What am I supposed to do?!"</p>
<p>Creed waited for the next rocking of the boat to stop as he answered the man's concerns as best as he could. "We're going to run as fast as we can and I'm going to stab my blade into the ground under the water, not your cloak. As for you, my hope is that Train will notice Roberts is back on the docks and go after her, leaving you to get yourself off the boat."</p>
<p>Lin still didn't think it was a good plan. He wanted to point out that even though the waters on the other side of the boat were calmer, it was still going to be hard for Creed to stab his blade into the water. He also wants to point out he was relying on the guards being able to actually make the jump with them and he also wanted to point out he was only speculating the distance to the docks. Added to all that, Creed was relying on the winds not knocking them off the cloak as well. However, as he opened his mouth to object to the idea, the boat rocked again, nearly tilting on its side as the occupants on board clung for dear life. When it calmed down again, Creed took a deep breath and answered Lin's question.</p>
<p>"If you've got any other ideas, I'm open to them! Like I said before, I'm taking a page out of Train's book and my gut tells me it's going to work."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at Creed's words since they reminded him of something Train might say. He wanted to protest, but seeing the stubborn look in the silver man's eyes reminded him of his sweet love, and he could never say no to Train.</p>
<p>"Okay, Creed. Just give me the word."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and grabbed the woman from the guards arm, ignoring her struggles as he flung the weapons dealer over his shoulder and smacked the guard that tried to fight him. The silver man waited for the waters to settle and readied himself to run. As soon as he felt it was safe, he nodded and Lin shot his cloak forward and as far out as it would go. Creed didn't bother to see if the guards were following him since he had to concentrate on getting the woman to safety. If they decided to stay on the boat, chances were Train would ignore them in favor of their boss.</p>
<p>When Creed made it about half way down, he activated his blade, extended it forward, and thrust it into the water as far as it would go. When he felt it catch on the bottom, he threw himself and the woman up into the air, ignoring her screams as he launched them high in the sky. He believed his plan was working until he felt a strong gust smack him in the back, forcing him forward and down recklessly as he crashed into the wall of the dock. Roberts slipped off his shoulder and flew several feet away from him on the docks, landing with a loud thump against the pavement.</p>
<p>Creed clung to the edge of the docks, his legs dangling several feet above the water as tried to see if the woman was okay. When he finally found her, Creed could tell she had passed out from fright as her unconscious body laid motionless on the ground. Before pulling himself up, Creed made sure the syringe was still safe in his pocket and sighed in relief when he realized it was. Just as he was about to pull himself up, he heard the woman's guards calling to from behind him and then watched as they reached the edge of Lin's cloak and leapt towards the docks. The first one landed relatively okay on the docks and he rolled safely on the pavement, then leapt to his feet and sprinted towards his boss. The second one was a bit less graceful and one of his feet landed on Creed's fingers, making his hand lose its grip and fall to the side.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! I don't know what will happen to the drug if I fall in the water!</em>
</p>
<p>He was able to throw his hand forward again and grab the ledge once more, then pulled himself up and onto the docks. Once he was on solid ground again, he laughed wildly and fell to his back. He ran his hands against his face and tried to catch his breath, realizing how much he was shaking from adrenaline.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>have to come up with a plan on the fly! Usually, I just predict where Train will go off script and plan for that. But, I guess I can see the appeal of not following orders. No wonder Train does this so much. It's exhilarating!</em></p>
<p>That didn't change the extreme stress he felt at the moment. As much fun as that was, he didn't see himself doing that again unless he needed. He was definitely the sort of person that <strong>needed</strong> a plan, even if the man he loved was going to ignore it and do whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's just one of the many reasons I love Train… Where is he?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sat up and looked around, noticing Train had disappeared. He looked back towards the boat and saw Lin standing at the edge by himself. He noticed the number was looking up with a shocked look on his face. Creed followed his gaze and gasped at the image of his Kitten hovering like a god amongst the clouds. His entire body was glowing a fantastically bright blue that seemed to get brighter and brighter with each of his arm waves. He slowly turned into a bright shade of white, burning Creed's eyes as he tried to block the magnificent sight of the Black Cat with the back of his hand. Train let out a painful, agonizing scream, then suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but silence and smoke behind him.</p>
<p>Creed looked around frantically, noticing the battle with the Apostles had made its way back to the docks now that the wind stopped. He didn't take note if everyone was okay since he was too preoccupied with trying to find his beloved.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!?"</p>
<p>Just as he was about to get to his feet, a bright white light appeared in front of him. Creed watched wide eyed as the light slowly disappeared and revealed a glowing, omniscient Train. His back was facing Creed, so he still didn't see that his lover was right behind him and he took a step towards his target. The cat didn't bat an eye, nor did he deviate his focus from the woman in front of him. Her guards tried desperately to shield her with their bodies, their legs too weak to run from the fear the Black Cat was instilling in them as he slowly approached.</p>
<p>As Train stepped closer, his body flickered with electricity, his eyes shining a radiant shade of white as he spoke his old trademark words. "I've come to deliver some bad luck…"</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed screamed again even though he was sure his beloved didn't hear him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to stop him before he does something he'll never forgive himself for!</em>
</p>
<p>As he stumbled to his feet, syringe in hand he didn't notice the music box had fallen out of his pocket. It was already wound up, so as it fell to the ground, it began to play the quiet tune that had been soothing Creed for the last several days.</p>
<p>Train froze and his ears perked at the noise. His body slowly relaxed and the electricity surrounding him began to dissipate. "Saya…?"</p>
<p>He looked over his shoulder and saw Creed standing there, syringe in hand with a panicked look on his face. Train's eyes widened and tears began to rush down his face as he stared at his partner, his legs quivering beneath him.</p>
<p>"C-Creed…"</p>
<p>Train fell to his knees and gripped his head, pulling his hair psychotically as he began bashing his head against the pavement.</p>
<p>"C-Creed… I-It… I-It h-hurts, C-Creed…" He wept loudly as he fought against the drug and the days of torture, his mind feeling like it was splitting as he desperately tried to hold onto reality. "S-Saya… It hurts…"</p>
<p>It was then Creed was able to see how terrible his beloved looked. His skin looked like it was breaking, blue lines cutting through every part of his body, giving his blood the appearance of an electrical current. While his eyes were a bright azure mixed with white, Creed could see the redness behind them, making it clear he had been crying. Despite how awful his Kitten looked, the one thing that confused and concerned Creed the most was how quickly his wounds were healing then reopening. It was as if his body was breaking apart, but healing itself far faster than the Tao ever could.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell did they do to him?!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed widened his eyes and picked up the box, running towards his beloved with the syringe raised high in the air. "I've got you, Train!"</p>
<p>When he was just a few feet away from his Kitten, a portal appeared before him and Charden's face poked out of it. Creed felt his body clench up when the Apostles' leader reached a hand out and took control of his blood. All he could do was watch as Doctor stepped out of the other side of the portal, a syringe of his own in his hand that he stabbed into the Black Cat's neck.</p>
<p>"NO! YOU BASTARDS, LET HIM-"</p>
<p>His voice was stopped as Charden began to choke him, making the silver man choke violently. He flashbacked to the day the Blood Taoist almost killed him and felt his mind begin to sink back into its numbing state once more.</p>
<p>Charden smirked. "This is oddly reminiscent of our previous encounter, isn't it? Sorry, but we can't have you talking to our newest weapon. We can't risk him hearing your voice."</p>
<p>Creed glowered at the man, but could only watch helplessly as Doctor stabbed his beloved with another syringe that he could only assume was Chronos' drug. The only bit of optimism he got out of the scene was that the guards managed to get Roberts out of there and thus sparing his love the agony of killing someone</p>
<p>
  <em>No… Train… He said he's in pain…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his vision beginning to blur as he scanned the fight happening around them. He could see Sephiria and Lin desperately trying to reach Train, but were continuously blocked by other Apostles members. He saw Rinslet trying to sneak up from the forest to throw a grenade at them, but she was swooped up into the air by a large bug, then dropped unceremoniously towards the ground. Jenos managed to jump in and catch her before she hit the ground, but it seemed like other than that, they had no hope of getting Train back.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… NO! I WON'T LET THEM TAKE TRAIN AGAIN!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed clutched at his Imagine Blade, activating it to level four and slicing it towards Charden. With one, swift movement he cut the Blood Taoist's arm off, leaving nothing but a bloody stump behind. The blonde man screamed out and fell back into the portal, releasing Creed from his hold as he disappeared into the dark void. Creed landed on his feet, ignoring his flurry vision as he ran around the portal and to the other side, absolutely positive Train was still there.</p>
<p>As soon as he reached the other side he froze. "No…"</p>
<p>Creed fell to his knees and dropped his Imagine Blade. "No… Train…"</p>
<p>He leaned forward and clutched his hair, slamming his head on the pavement as he tried to fight the numbness from taking over again. "BRING HIM BACK YOU BASTARDS!"</p>
<p>Creed sobbed wildly as he lifted his head and stared at the empty space where Train had once been. The only thing he had left of his beloved was a burnt mark his electrical flash had caused. As he let the tears flow freely, he could still hear the music box playing its tune, a grim reminder of how close he was to getting his lover back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Don't Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I thought you said he would obey orders?!" Charden's voice was beyond furious.</p>
<p>"This <strong>wasn't </strong>a failure. This only means he needs more of the drug." Doctor's voice was calm so as not to further anger his leader.</p>
<p>Charden punched the wall. "How the hell are we supposed to get him to kill <strong>Creed </strong>if he won't kill a woman he doesn't even know?! A <strong>criminal</strong> at that!"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "As I said, this is <strong>not </strong>a failure. We were using Roberts as a test to see if he would kill. Now that we know he will do everything in his power to stop himself, I know how much more of the drug I need to give him."</p>
<p>Charden growled. "He nearly <strong>killed</strong> himself to stop the murder! He proved that he'd rather <strong>die</strong> than kill again!"</p>
<p>Shiki was the next to speak. "We should just be done with him."</p>
<p>Doctor's voice was on the verge of yelling as he spoke. "And just <strong>what </strong>do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>Shiki matched his tone. "You know what I mean. We should just kill him while we still have the chance. He's <strong>too</strong> powerful now."</p>
<p>Doctor snarled at the shorter Taoist. "That was the point…"</p>
<p>Shiki punched the table. "The <strong>original</strong> point was to get him to kill Creed and use him to further Doctor's experiments. Then, it changed to using him as a weapon which, if you recall, I was actually on board with. But now that we see he <strong>still </strong>won't obey orders even after being pumped of those drugs morning, noon, and night <strong>and</strong> being tortured on almost a daily basis, I think it's time to cut our losses and kill the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Charden growled at the man. "We still need him to kill Creed…"</p>
<p>Shiki sighed and tried to calm himself down, since he knew that would anger his increasingly unstable leader. "I understand that, Sir. But, as you just accurately pointed out, if he won't kill a stranger who is a <strong>known</strong> criminal, what makes you think he'd kill his partner?"</p>
<p>Charden was quiet, then responded with a hushed voice. "That may be true…"</p>
<p>Doctor slammed his fists on the table and a chair falling over could be heard. "NO! I'm not <strong>done</strong> with him yet! I've already started to fix the problem and if you give me more time, I can have him ready soon! Just give me more time to play with the drug and I'm <strong>positive</strong> you'll get the results you want!"</p>
<p>Shiki spat out his next words. "You keep saying that and it keeps not happening! How much more time do you need?! How much until it's too much?! How much until the Black Cat breaks out of his marginally submissive state and decides to take his rage out on <strong>us</strong>?! You've made him <strong>too </strong>strong, Doctor! Why the hell did you have to give him the Nanomachines?! His Tao ability was strong enough! Now it's going to be nearly impossible to kill him unless we do it <strong>now</strong> while he's trapped like a rat!"</p>
<p>Doctor was quiet, most likely staring daggers at the Bug Taoist as he spoke. "He's going to be our most powerful weapon if you just <strong>give me time</strong>…"</p>
<p>Shiki punched the table again and screamed his next words. "YOU'VE HEAD YOUR TIME, KANZAKI! AND YOU MAY HAVE POSSIBLY DOOMED US ALL WITH YOUR SICK EAGERNESS TO LEARN ABOUT THE BLACK CAT!"</p>
<p>Charden slammed his hands on the table and shouted at both of them. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"</p>
<p>Aliane felt her face pale and her body get cold all over as she listened in on their conversation. She had her ear pressed against the door of the Apostles' conference room while Charden and his inner circle had a debriefing on yesterday's mission and she already knew it did <strong>not</strong> go well. Not only did Train nearly kill himself with his intense level of emotions, but he didn't kill the target. While Aliane was impressed with the man's unwavering resolve never to kill again, she knew that didn't bode well for his future.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the fact that they're talking about killing him now proves that. If Train doesn't start to obey orders, he's not going to survive much longer...</em>
</p>
<p>What also made the mission a failure was that Chronos and the sweepers attacked them. Charden was prepared for the ambush, which was why he brought some of his heaviest hitters, but the battle was far worse than any of them expected and none of them came back in good shape. Shiki was still battling with internal bleeding after going toe-to-toe with Baldor and Kranz and Maro was nearly burnt to a crisp by the fire breathing girl. That news shocked Aliane since she didn't peg Kyoko as the type to want to hurt someone that seriously, especially with the promise she made Train. But, from what she heard happened at the docks, it sounded like she wasn't acting like herself. None of the sweepers were.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nica said Sven looked at her as if he were looking at a monster. He didn't hesitate to attack and even managed to get in a few shots at her.</em>
</p>
<p>Nica told her everything that happened while Aliane tended to her wounds. She was put in charge of taking care of Nica and Echidna while they recovered which gave her time alone with the woman who used to be her fake mother. Echidna did not tell her anything important, but Nica was more than willing to talk about the night in great detail. Aliane had a feeling that was because she needed someone to talk to after her heartbreaking encounter with Sven. She told Aliane the story as she tried to hold back tears. Nica put on a brave face, but Aliane could see right through it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think she's more emotionally hurt than physically. Echidna's upset as well, but I don't think it has to do with the mission. She's been upset about something for a while, but won't tell me what it is.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna was in terrible shape as well as she tried to fight off several Chronos' assassins on her own. She was currently resting in her room, waiting for her Tao to heal her body. Doctor was probably the least injured of them all, but that was because he took cover so he could continue giving Train orders. Nica said she didn't see the scientist at all, but it was clear he was there doing <strong>something </strong>since Train didn't stop his storm or his attack. Charden, on the other hand…</p>
<p><em>Charden lost his </em><em><strong>arm!</strong></em> <em>Creed sliced it right off! How the hell is he able to hold this meeting with just a stump?! And Shiki should be resting as well, but he refuses. These people are absolutely </em><em><strong>insane</strong></em><em>!</em></p>
<p>Aliane knew that used to be one of the reasons she joined the group, but after seeing how far they were willing to go to achieve their goals, she was starting to think she didn't belong. She still regretted not trying to follow them on their mission and try to help the sweepers get Train back, but after hearing how chaotic it was, she didn't think she would have been able to do anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I could have turned invisible and avoided the storm Train created, but what would I have done then? It's not like I could ever hope to overpower the Black Cat. Especially with how unstoppable he is right now.</em>
</p>
<p>While Charden made sure to bring his best men with them on the chance Sephiria would show up with all her numbers, it still didn't turn out to be enough. The only reason he didn't bring everyone with him was because he knew they weren't on their way to the final battle and he needed to leave a few members at the hideout in case Chronos showed up thinking Train was still there. Kenneth set up a barrier with his Earth controlling abilities and Doctor's beasts were circling constantly, keeping an eye out for an attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>He said he wanted me to stay behind for that reason as well, but I know that's not the real reason. Despite the successful mission in capturing Train, Charden doesn't trust me.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane knew her leader was right in not trusting her and she couldn't say she trusted any of them anymore either. The only one she remotely trusted was Nica and even that was only to a certain point.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least she still talks to me and keeps me in the loop about what's going on…</em>
</p>
<p>Nica also told her that Train had created a storm in order to keep his friends away from him, which nearly tore his body apart and made the entire battle almost impossible to fight. They were constantly being pushed away from one another so fighting the strong winds along with Chronos was absolutely absurd in her opinion. However, it seemed like doing that was injuring Train as well. Like he was tearing himself apart with his own powers. Nica told her that if it wasn't for the Nanomachines, Train may have killed himself to keep the sweepers away.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that's not the only reason he went as overboard as he did. He was also trying to fight his urge to obey orders since he made a vow to never kill again. His Tao is directly connected to his emotions, so he must have created a terrible conflict within himself which pushed him overboard. He must have been in so much pain…</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head to stop herself from thinking about that and tried to continue listening to the conversation. They began speaking in quieter voices which made it difficult for her to hear, but what she did hear sounded like they were still debating killing Train. She pressed her ear harder against the door, praying they wouldn't figure out she was listening in.</p>
<p>
  <em>I turned myself invisible just in case anyone came out, but I'm still worried Shiki will sense my presence. That's why I refuse to slip myself through the wall and stand inside the room. That Bugman is somehow able to tell where I am.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane sighed, remembering that was the reason she decided not to try and follow them on the mission. She had a feeling Shiki would sense her presence and tell Charden. With how unstable her leader was and the fact that she had been walking on thin ice the last eight days, she was pretty confident if she made one more misstep, her life would be over instantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I shouldn't be listening to this conversation. I know I should be sneaking off to check on Train or try to break him out of here, but it's too risky right now. Besides, I can't get in even if I tried. Doctor set up some kind of barrier that blocks my powers and he changes the passcode to the door every day. If they're that suspicious of me, I don't understand why they don't just kill me? Am I really still useful to them?</em>
</p>
<p>From what Nica told her, the sweepers and Chronos were injured in battle as well. She didn't know the extent of their injuries, but it sounded like it was enough to at least put them out of commission for a while. Which meant it might be a few days until they tried to save Train again.</p>
<p>
  <em>This will be the Apostles' perfect time to kill Train...</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane clenched her fists and pushed her head a little harder against the door. She wanted to make sure she knew what their plan was before she came up with one of her own. Her Tao allowed her to turn invisible and to move through objects and people, but she could choose when to activate each of those abilities. Right now, she chose only to activate her invisiblity. She didn't want to accidentally slip through the door and be caught by Shiki. And as long as no one or nothing bumped into her, she was able to listen in on their conversation with no problem.</p>
<p>
  <em>But I can't hear anything they're saying now! Is it possible they know I'm here and are speaking quieter on purpose? No… Someone would have come out by now if that was the case.</em>
</p>
<p>She heard footsteps coming from down the hall and turned her head to see who they belonged to. Her heart stopped when she saw Watts walking towards her, a tray of food in his hands that she knew was meant for Train. Aliane pressed her back against the door as he passed her, making sure not to make any physical contact with him and thus disrupt her abilities. As long as she knew it was coming, touching objects and didn't turn her visible. It was only when she was caught by surprise that it interfered with her powers.</p>
<p>She glared at the man's back, then flipped him off since she knew he wouldn't see her.</p>
<p>
  <em>According to Nica, he left the battle with no more than a few scratches. Other than Doctor, he was almost completely unarmed.</em>
</p>
<p>He had a few of his fingers broken, but with the Tao along and Doctor's help, he was pretty much back to normal. However, the worst injury he endured <strong>was </strong>pretty bad. He was stabbed in his eye by one of the numbers, which forced him to wear an eyepatch. But, that didn't seem to affect Watts emotionally or physically in the least. In fact, he actually seemed to like the new look and said he was actually grateful for the injury since it taught him to stay on his toes.</p>
<p>
  <em>But now he has to learn how to throw his daggers with terrible depth perception. While he might think he's doing great, he's at his weakest right now since his abilities rely on the accuracy of his vision. He may be in for a rude awakening during his next battle.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, the fact that he was walking around like nothing happened to him and looking down at Echidna and Nica for taking a break infuriated Aliane more than anything else. She knew the scenario of being a fake family was only for the mission, but during all those months alone with one another, it was impossible not to start to care about them. While it was difficult to get close to Kenneth because of his obvious insanity and inability to ever fully grasp any situation, Aliane and Nica had gotten close and she <strong>thought</strong> there was at least somewhat of a bond formed between them and Watts as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, I was wrong. He's </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ecstatic </strong>
  </em>
  <em>that the mission is over and is enjoying seeing Train in this miserable state… I haven't seen Train since they told me to stop feeding him, but I can tell how much Watts enjoys his pain. Whenever he brings Train his food, he comes out with a big smile on his face. The bastard!</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed in relief when he passed by without noticing her, then turned back to the door. Just as she was about to listen in again, another idea occurred to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>...Listening in on their conversation is pointless. I can't hear anything and I need to figure out how to get to Train. Even if I can't break him out right now, I can at least see what Watts is doing to him… And I need to see what kind of shape he's in.</em>
</p>
<p>She watched Watts walk away for a few seconds, then stepped away from the door and followed him. Even though Watts was too dimwitted to ever notice her when she was invisible, she made sure to keep her distance so he wouldn't hear her footsteps. Her ability helped her accomplish a lot of really impressive feats, but it did not make her silent. Her voice could still be heard and if she moved too fast, her steps could be heard as well.</p>
<p><em>Watts is an idiot. As long as I'm quiet, I should be able to slip into Doctor's lab no problem when the door is open. Assuming the barrier is only on the doors and walls and </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>through the entrance itself, I should be fine.</em></p>
<p>She watched as Watts turned a corner and stopped for a second to make sure no one else was going to turn the same corner. She had made that mistake before and ended up bumping into Maro and was nearly knocked out cold by the large man. Even though Maro was resting right now, she knew there were other people roaming the hideout and any one of them could have turned the corner at any moment. When it happened with the large Taoist, the worst that happened was the man berating her. If it happened now, Watts would know she was following him and wouldn't hesitate to let their leaders know. He had started looking for any reason to get her in trouble.</p>
<p><em>He wants me dead almost as much as he wants Train dead. He even suggested it to Charden when Train first tried to escape and I was accused of helping him. Well… I </em><em><strong>did</strong></em> <em>help him, but that's not the point! The point is Watts wants me out of the picture and he'll do anything to make it happen.</em></p>
<p>Once she believed it was safe, she turned the corner, keeping her back pressed against it just in case someone came out of nowhere. As she continued following Watts, she made sure to keep herself in the middle of the hallway, just in case anyone came out of the rooms on either side of them. Every member had their own room except for the Shooting Stars who all shared a large room filled with cots, so it was a pretty large house. People were walking around at all hours of the day and night and since they needed to constantly be alert, most of the time the members moved rather quickly. There were countless times she nearly had a heart attack from someone suddenly bursting out of a room she passed by and since she couldn't afford to get caught right now, she needed to be extra careful.</p>
<p>She noticed she was starting to fall behind Watts and needed to pick up the pace. Her hope was to slip into the room quickly after him, so if he got too far ahead, she wouldn't be able to. Doctor only shared the code with Charden, Echidna, and Watts so anyone else that wanted to get in had to be with one of them. Then again, no one else really <strong>wanted</strong> to go in. They were all too worried that Train would snap at any minute and kill whoever walked through the door.</p>
<p><em>That's why Watts brings him his meals. Other than me, he's the only one that </em><em><strong>wants</strong></em> <em>to see Train. Charden, Echidna, and Doctor claim they are too busy to feed Train and since they don't trust me to do it anymore, Watts is their only option.</em></p>
<p>Aliane clenched her fists in anger as she glared at the man walking in front of her. She knew the only reason Watts wanted to see Train was because he enjoyed watching the gunman suffer. Even though Train was pretty much just a motionless hunk of flesh, chances were Watts got a kick out of seeing that. Just the fact that they won and Train was their prisoner was enough to make the sick man smile sadistically.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's a monster. But I guess I'm no better… It's my fault Train is being tormented like this… It's my fault he's probably going to die soon…</em>
</p>
<p>She now knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was <strong>not</strong> okay with watching Train die. When they were putting on an act, she had convinced herself that she was ready for it, and would have even done it herself, but it was now obvious how untrue that was. She didn't know if she had been lying to herself all those months, if she changed her mind after seeing what they were doing to him, if it was Charden's change in demeanor, or if it was all of those things combined, but none of that mattered. All that mattered was Aliane didn't want to sit back and let Train die and she was going to do whatever it took to save his life.</p>
<p><em>Even if that means putting my own life on the line. Train doesn't deserve this. He's too sweet and kind to </em><em><strong>ever</strong></em> <em>deserve this.</em></p>
<p>Watts finally made it to the door and Aliane picked up her pace. She was hoping if she got close enough, she could see the passcode and possibly keep it in mind for the future. Even though Doctor changed it every day, there was always the chance that he repeated codes and she could get lucky one day.</p>
<p>
  <em>I doubt it. Doctor's too smart for that, but you never know. Right?</em>
</p>
<p>She cursed inwardly when she realized she didn't make it in enough time as Watts unlocked the door and pushed it open. Aliane ran as fast as she could while still being quiet and managed to slip in behind him before the door shut and locked again. She leaned her back against the door and caught her breath, trying to make sure she stayed quiet as she waited for her adrenaline to wear off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank God the barrier isn't through the doorway as well...</em>
</p>
<p>She watched as Watts approached the Black Cat, a disgusted, yet prideful look on his face.</p>
<p>Watts dropped the tray of food just out of Train's reach. "What a pitiful sight you are, Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train did not look at him. His eyes were still glued to the door, as if he could see Aliane standing there. His silence seemed to amuse Watts as he kicked the tray towards him, but not enough that Train could easily reach it.</p>
<p>"Well? Aren't you going to come get your meal?"</p>
<p>Again, Train said nothing making Watts laugh triumphantly. As if the cat's state was due to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess it is partially due to him. He really sees Train as nothing but a nuisance and he won't admit how strong the Black Cat is.</em>
</p>
<p>The smirk on Watts' face did not change as he spoke. "What's wrong? Kitty not hungry?"</p>
<p>Aliane shivered when she saw Watts crouch down slightly, making the same noise a person would use on a house cat. Except he was using the sound to call a man chained to a wall instead of a cat. Watts laughed and stood up again, lifting his foot and lightly stepping on Train's food with it. When he pulled away, Aliane could see his shoe mark left on the mushy food the cat was forced to eat.</p>
<p>Watts snickered as he wiped his foot on the lab floor. "I'll just blame you for that stain if Doctor asks." Again, he looked at the gunman, but that time he frowned. "Heartnet, I order you to come get your food."</p>
<p>Train's eyes finally fell to the man. He then stood up and walked over to the tray. His chain tightened and pulled against him as he reached his limits, but could still not reach the food. Watts laughed maniacally as Train reached out to grab the tray, his fingers just brushing against it as he desperately tried to follow orders.</p>
<p>Watts began to tear up with how much he was laughing and wiped his eyes as he spoke to the cat. "This is so pathetic! I can't <strong>believe</strong> the legendary Black Cat has been reduced to <strong>this</strong>!"</p>
<p>However, his laughter ended as Train used his Tao to bring it closer to him. Once he had it in his hands, he stared unblinkingly at Watts and asked a question. "What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Watts growled at Train's ability to follow orders despite the odds stacked against him. "You can choke on your food…"</p>
<p>Train blinked, then frowned. "That goes directly against the Leaders' orders not to die."</p>
<p>Aliane knew who Train was referring to when he said 'The Leaders'. They were Charden, Echidna, and Doctor. That's what Train began calling them and she had a feeling it had something to do with what he called the leaders at Chronos. She ignored those thoughts in favor of another.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does that mean if the Apostles try to kill him, he'll fight back? Does he still stand a chance if I can't get him out of here before that?</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… If they come to that conclusion chances are he'll listen to Charden's orders not to resist over Doctor's. There seems to be a ranking in his mind. I'm not sure how they managed it, but Train listens to Charden and Echidna first, then Kanzaki.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane could only assume it had something to do with the ranking that Chronos had, but she couldn't be sure. She also was surprised Doctor had made their leaders Train's top picks to listen to, but that was most likely because Charden made sure he followed orders. As much as Doctor wanted to make Train <strong>his</strong> own personal weapon, he was still far too frightened by Charden to go against his orders.</p>
<p>Watts continued staring at Train who was giving him a blank, yet deadly look. After a few minutes of silence, Aliane could see Watts's fist clench up and begin to shake.</p>
<p>"You know, it really pisses me off when you look at me like that…"</p>
<p>Train's face did not change as he spoke. "Like what?"</p>
<p>Watts growled and spit at the man's feet, pointing a finger at him as he spoke. "Like that! Like you want to kill me, yet don't care if I die! It's contradicting and infuriating!"</p>
<p>Again, Train's look did not change. "Why would I care if you die?"</p>
<p>Watts gritted his teeth. "Because I am your <strong>superior. </strong>You've supposed to listen to what <strong>I</strong> say and value <strong>my</strong> life…"</p>
<p>Train's empty, violent look faltered slightly as he gave the man a confused frown. "That directly contradicts The Leaders' explanation."</p>
<p>Watts blinked, then lowered his finger. "What does Charden say?"</p>
<p>Train's face went back to its carcinogenic, barren look. "Charden says he, Echidna, and Doctor are my superiors, but everyone else is a fellow assassin. However, I am to listen to your orders, but only if they do not go against what their orders are."</p>
<p>Watts smirked a little. "So, if I asked you to cause harm to yourself, you'd have to listen?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No. Doctor says only he and the leaders can cause me pain. And I am not to fight it if they do."</p>
<p>Aliane growled under her breath, making sure she was quiet enough so Watts didn't hear her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit! There goes any hope of him being safe in the worst case scenario…</em>
</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes, then crossed his arms against his chest. "Guess that was a long shot… Then what <strong>can</strong> I ask you to do?"</p>
<p>Train's face remained the same. "I'm afraid I cannot properly answer that question. Please ask another."</p>
<p>Watts laughed again. "Man, you're like a computer now! What a robotic response."</p>
<p>Train did not move nor did he even begin eating his food. He hadn't even gone back to his bed since he was waiting to be ordered to do so.</p>
<p>Watts cocked an eyebrow, then gestured for him to sit on the bed. "Go ahead and eat your food. Doctor always checks to make sure you've finished everything."</p>
<p>Train nodded, then did as he was told. As he sat back down on the bed, he began his bland meal of mush, making Watts wince. "You actually <strong>enjoy</strong> that garbage?"</p>
<p>Train stopped eating and looked up at the man. "Does that matter?"</p>
<p>Watts sighed and sat on the floor a few feet away from Train. "Guess not. Nothing matters for <strong>you </strong>anymore."</p>
<p>Train nodded in agreement, but did not continue eating. Watts let out a loud, frustrated noise. "Keep eating you piece of shit! And hurry up! I'm not allowed to leave until you finish."</p>
<p>Train nodded again and continued eating. Watts watched him for a few seconds, then continued their one-sided conversation. "I can't believe you follow every order you're given <strong>except </strong>to kill. That should be the easiest order for the Black Cat to follow."</p>
<p>Train did not respond to the man since what he said was clearly not a question or a command. Instead, he kept eating, his deadly gaze now locked onto the food as if he was going to kill his already dead meal.</p>
<p>Watts continued watching him in silence for a bit longer, then sighed and leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Do you remember anything before being here?"</p>
<p>Aliane was shocked to hear him ask that question, since she had asked Train that same question not long ago. It was clear that Train was far more gone now than he was then, so she was just as curious about his answer as Watts was.</p>
<p>Train stopped eating again and gave the man a puzzled look. "I don't understand the question."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "It's like speaking to a child… I'm asking if you remember any of your friends."</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "Friends?"</p>
<p>Watts made another angry noise. "Yes. Friends. I don't really understand the concept of friends either, but you certainly had a lot of them. You were Mr. Popular. You even had a fan club." He thought about what he said, then chuckled. "Though, I guess the Black Cat has a fan club as well. Except, those people are <strong>far</strong> different from the fangirls and fanboys you surround yourself with."</p>
<p>Aliane could hear the jealousy in the man's voice and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that what his hatred of Train is based off of? He's </em>
  <em>
    <strong>jealous</strong>
  </em>
  <em>?! What's wrong, Watts? Bullied too much as a kid? Did the popular girl in school turn you down for prom? What a fucking baby.</em>
</p>
<p>Train's confusion grew, almost as if Watts was speaking language from another planet. "Sweepers?"</p>
<p>Watts sighed again. "Why do I even bother? I really don't care if you remember anything. It'll actually be to our benefit if you can't remember your friends… or <strong>that guy.</strong>"</p>
<p>Aliane knew Watts was talking about Creed, but was making sure not to use his name.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can he still really not hear Creed's name without going crazy? Or are they just being careful?</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you done?" Watts asked as Train began staring at him again.</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and stood up. "Yes. What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Watts laughed at the gunman's words and stood up. "What a good little kitty you are." He put his hands out, but did not move closer to Train. "Give me your tray."</p>
<p>Train nodded again and walked forward, once more not able to reach the man as the chain around his neck jerked him back slightly. He stood there with his hands stretched out, trying to give the man the tray.</p>
<p>Watts laughed loudly, then gave another command. "Don't use your Tao abilities. I want you to <strong>personally</strong> put the tray in my hands."</p>
<p>Aliane gritted her teeth as she watched Train nod his head submissively and try to follow orders. She could see the skin around his neck beginning to turn red with how hard it was squeezing. The look in his eyes was frantic, as if he was worried about what would happen if he didn't obey orders. That look broke Aliane's heart more than anything else since it was so unlike Train and it was especially unlike the legendary Black Cat. What made the whole scene worse was the fact that Train made it clear he could use his abilities to help him escape, yet he chose to stay.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's broken…</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane jumped away from the door quickly when heard someone punching in the code. She managed to avoid being hit by it just in time and ran across the room, closer to Train. Charden and Doctor walked in, the Blood Taoist's sleeve hanging limply where his arm once was as they stepped up behind Watts.</p>
<p>Watts heard them approaching and quickly stepped forward to grab the tray from Train and turned around. "He finished his food. May I leave?"</p>
<p>Doctor gave him a knowing look. "Did you step on it again?"</p>
<p>Watts stiffened a little, then shook his head. "No, of course not! Why would I do that?"</p>
<p>Doctor adjusted his glasses and gestured towards the camera in the corner of the room. "I suggest you tell the truth before I check the cameras and decide you're lying."</p>
<p>Aliane's heart froze when he said that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm glad he mentioned that because now I know I need to stay invisible once they leave. That also makes it trickier to figure out how to get him out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at a door that appeared to lead to a similar room Train had tried to escape at their last hideout.</p>
<p>
  <em>Most of these hideouts are laid out the same, so I think it's safe to say it's the same layout back there. I wonder if that's an option again…</em>
</p>
<p>Watts grimaced, then lowered his head slightly. "...I did."</p>
<p>Doctor glared at the man, then stepped away from him to retrieve more of his Chronos drug. "If you do that again, you'll have a worse fate than the Black Cat. There are all kinds of bacteria on your shoes and despite how strong Heartnet is, his immune system is shot from the amount of drugs pumped into his system."</p>
<p>Charden seemed surprised by that and questioned the man. "Does that mean he's fragile?"</p>
<p>Doctor shook his head. "Only to viruses and bacteria. That's why his diet is so specific and he must finish all of it. To counteract that."</p>
<p>Charden nodded, then turned to Watts. "Give the Black Cat his food as it is presented to you. To alterations. Understood."</p>
<p>Watts nodded. "Can I leave?"</p>
<p>Charden brushed him away with his hand and didn't bother to watch him as he left. He then turned back to Doctor as he gave the gunman another shot of the drug. "How much of that are you going to have to give him now?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed as he pulled out another shot and inserted it in the cat's neck, noting the bruise was completely healed now. "Twice as much."</p>
<p>Charden sighed. "Do you have enough?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "I do."</p>
<p>Charden watched as Doctor checked the cat over again. "Do you know what happened at the fight that caused the cat to freak out like that?"</p>
<p>Doctor frowned and looked at Charden. "It wasn't the presence of his partner?"</p>
<p>Charden shook his head. "No. Echidna mentioned she saw Heartnet stop himself from killing Roberts <strong>before</strong> he knew that man was there. It was when he turned around and saw his partner that he began to totally lose his mind."</p>
<p>Doctor nodded in understanding, then shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'll look into it."</p>
<p>Charden wasn't happy with that response and let it be known through his tone of voice. "If he's disobeying our orders and there's more than one trigger than will bring him back to reality, then Shiki's right."</p>
<p>Doctor froze, then looked over his shoulder at his leader. "Come again?"</p>
<p>Charden sighed. "Shiki's right. If Train isn't going to kill a stranger, he definitely isn't going to kill <strong>that man</strong>. And if that's the case, we're better off to kill him now when he's under our control. We won't be able to defeat him without the drug in his system."</p>
<p>Doctor clenched his fist. "I'm already starting to fix it. Trust me. You can even say his name now without the Black Cat losing his mind."</p>
<p>Charden gave him a skeptical look. "Is that so?"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "Yes. I tested it out earlier this morning. With the presence of Aja of course in case it didn't work."</p>
<p>Charden gave the man an uneasy look, then gestured for the scientist to demonstrate.</p>
<p>Kanzaki nodded and turned to Train. "Black Cat, do you know a man named Creed?"</p>
<p>Train blinked a few times, then looked up at Doctor. "Who?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked, and turned back to Charden. "See?"</p>
<p>Charden waited for the Black Cat to respond with something more, even going so far as to activate his Tao in case of an attack. When he saw Train do nothing, he relaxed a little. "How did you get such fast results? And why didn't you do this sooner?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and stepped away from his human weapon. "I've been working on this since the day we brought him here, you know that. Science takes time and I've finally been able to find the right combination that will help lead us towards the Black Cat disposing of Creed."</p>
<p>Charden watched as Train did not respond to the man's voice again, then looked back at Doctor. "But if there's another trigger, we need to prepare for that as well."</p>
<p>Doctor shook his head. "I don't mean to disrespect Ms. Parass, but I think she might have misinterpreted the situation. It was <strong>quite</strong> chaotic and there was <strong>a lot</strong> of noise. How does she know Train didn't hear Creed call out to her and <strong>that's</strong> what triggered him?"</p>
<p>Charden thought about that, then nodded his head. "That does make sense."</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes, but made sure the Blood Taoist didn't see him. "Of course it does. What else could Heartnet possibly care about as much as he cares about his lover?"</p>
<p>Charden mulled that over, then nodded his head. "True… Are you saying that you were able to fix the trigger of hearing Creed's name, but nothing else about the man?"</p>
<p>Doctor's face took on a frustrated look. "Not yet… That's why I made it clear before the mission yesterday that Heartnet couldn't look at <strong>any</strong> of his friends."</p>
<p>Charden growled at him. "Then how are you going to fix the possibility that Creed's voice is a trigger? Or the trigger of even <strong>seeing</strong> his partner?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked. "I've thought of that and already started on it as well. We still have the old videos from when they ran the Apostles, so I began using that. I started with just a few seconds and he was okay, but he did start to have a reaction after the first minute."</p>
<p>Charden rubbed his eyes with his one hand. "And you really think you can change that?"</p>
<p>Kanzaki nodded. "Yes. If I can get him to be unaffected by Creed's name, I can certainly fix the rest of it."</p>
<p>Charden glared at him. "You better stay true to your word, Doctor…"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Great. So I can't even use Creed's name to hopefully break him out of this. Maybe if I had a picture or something I could, but there goes that plan.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane listened for a little longer, but their conversation slowly changed to something unrelated to the Black Cat. She took that moment to slip past the men and towards the back room where she believed the bathroom was. She was hoping that Doctor didn't have the same barrier set up throughout the room that prevented her from getting into the lab.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also need to be quick to activate the part of my Tao that allows me to walk through walls. I need to go visible for a second to do that.</em>
</p>
<p>She tucked herself in a corner that was near the back door and farthest away from the men and curled herself into a ball, making sure the camera didn't see her either. She waited until both of their backs were facing her, then held her breath as she quickly turned on her other ability. She made herself invisible again immediately after doing that, then waited to see if either men took note of her presence. Seeing they did not, she breathed again, making sure it was quiet.</p>
<p>Before she went through the door, she tested out powers on the wall next to her. Aliane breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her hand went through it and stood up. She kept her eyes on the men as she slipped herself through the door, holding her breath once more until she was safely on the other side. She began to breathe again as soon as she knew she could, then smacked her cheeks to keep herself going.</p>
<p>
  <em>Right. Don't give up yet! You know Train is still fighting somewhere in there. And if he can fight in his condition, there's no reason you shouldn't be able to as well.</em>
</p>
<p>She nodded to herself, then walked through the bathroom door as well. She sighed when she saw the state of the window. It was completely covered with a thick sheet of concrete.</p>
<p>
  <em>What else did I expect?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane stepped over to the window and checked to make sure her hand could slip through it. Seeing that it did, it answered her question of how far Kanzaki's barrier went.</p>
<p>
  <em>He only did it to the front part of his lab. Probably because he didn't expect me to be this bold. They're right not to trust me, but they're wrong to underestimate me.</em>
</p>
<p>She sat down on the floor and tried to think of her options, choosing to stay where she was since she didn't feel safe being in the same room with those men.</p>
<p><em>I already know saying Creed's name won't work and I don't have a picture of him </em><em><strong>or</strong></em> <em>a recording of his voice. Could I break his lock again and convince him to run with me?</em></p>
<p>Aliane shook her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… I tried that before and he refused to move. The collar and chain is really just for show for Charden. Train really has lost the urge to run away.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and punched her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Think! Think! Could I turn him invisible and slip him out the wall with me? He might be too heavy for me to carry, but he can float as well. We should be able to fly ourselves away to freedom, right?</em>
</p>
<p>She groaned quietly and pulled her hair.</p>
<p><em>No, that won't work either. That means he'd have to obey </em><em><strong>my</strong></em> <em>orders over Doctor's and I'm </em><em><strong>sure</strong></em> <em>he's told Train not to escape no matter what. And since he said himself he was ordered to listen to that madman over the rest of us, he won't obey my order to escape.</em></p>
<p>She whimpered a little as another thought occurred to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides that, what if there's someone watching the camera at all times? If Train suddenly disappears they're going to know it was me. With how careful and well thought out all of Doctor's schemes have been, there's no way he wouldn't have some lackey stationed at the cameras at all times.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane felt a tear fall from her eye as she realized something else.</p>
<p>
  <em>...And if I leave with Train, where will I go? It's not like I have a family… Or friends. Train and his friends were the closest I ever got to a real home with people who care about me… And I know they won't take me back.</em>
</p>
<p>She also knew that leaving with Train would make her an enemy of the Apostles as well which meant she would never be free. She was already on Chronos wanted list, so she wouldn't be able to find a home in the underground world either, but with her terrorist comrades turning against her, that gave her even less of a fighting chance on her own.</p>
<p>
  <em>...Is it too much to think Train will accept me into his group again if I save him? Or if I offer to work with them to bring the Apostles down? He forgave </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Creed </strong>
  </em>
  <em>for what he did. Why wouldn't he forgive </em>
  <em>
    <strong>me</strong>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane let out a quiet sob as she answered her own question.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's situation is totally different than mine. Creed had his choices and sanity taken away from him by Chroons. He wasn't himself when he betrayed Train. I had multiple chances to do the right thing, yet I chose to betray their trust. What Creed did was out of his control. What I did was absolutely my choice. It doesn't matter how much I changed, we're all in this situation because of me.</em>
</p>
<p>She sobbed again and curled herself into a ball.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have no one to blame but myself…</em>
</p>
<p>She gave herself a few minutes, then took a deep breath, wiped her tears away and went back through the wall. Once she was back in the room with Charden and Doctor, she turned off her phasing ability and watched as Kanzaki pulled out another syringe and approached his leader with it.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"</p>
<p>Charden rolled his eyes. "Haven't you been begging me to insert the Nanomachines into my body since day one? Why are you so hesitant now?"</p>
<p>Doctor frowned. "Because it's going to be <strong>very</strong> painful and it'll put you out of commission for a few days. It tortured the Black Cat for two days straight and he wasn't fully acclimated for five. Even then, it'll take quite a while for your arm to grow back."</p>
<p>Charden cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's your point?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed. "My point is that other than Heartnet, you are our strongest asset and if we were to be without you for five days and we're attacked, we could lose our war. Especially since right now half of us are unable to fight."</p>
<p>Charden smirked. "I'm touched at your acknowledgement of my abilities, but that's precisely why I want to do this <strong>now</strong>. I need all my limbs intact if we're going to win, and I know Chronos was injured during their battle as well. As much as they want Heartnet back, Sephiria isn't foolish enough to come rushing in after that fight we just had."</p>
<p>Doctor frowned, still unconvinced of the man's logic. "What about Creed?"</p>
<p>Charden thought about that, then shook his head. "I know he wasn't injured in the battle, but as desperate as he is to get Train back, I don't think he's reckless enough to go after the Black Cat by himself."</p>
<p>Aliane's heart skipped a beat as a plan began to form in her head.</p>
<p>Doctor nodded, then gestured towards his leader to step out of the lab. "Then we need to make sure you are comfortable before I inject you with this. It'll start to take effect right away and I don't want you to collapse on my lab floor."</p>
<p>Charden nodded, then left the room with Kanzaki. Aliane gave it a few minutes, then looked over at Train. Her heart shattered further at the vacant look in his normally bright, golden eyes and she walked over to him.</p>
<p><em>If Train and the rest of them never forgive me, it's what I deserve. But, that doesn't change the fact that this is </em><em><strong>my</strong></em> <em>fault and none of them deserved this. They were kind to me when they thought I needed it, and I broke them apart…</em></p>
<p>She reached out and gently ran her index finger through Train's hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>I broke </em>
  <em>
    <strong>him.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Making sure she stayed invisible, she gave Train a small kiss on the cheek, then whispered in his ear, quiet enough that the cameras wouldn't hear her just in case they were recording audio as well.</p>
<p>"I'll be back, Train. And I'll be back with help."</p>
<p>She stepped away from the cat, giving him one more sad look before discreetly activating her phasing powers again. She slipped out the wall behind him, floating off in the direction she prayed she'd find Train's partner.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed sat on the couch of their hideout, both his legs shaking wildly, head resting in his hands as he listened to the arguments that had been ringing in his home since their fight with the Apostles. Anyone who wasn't injured badly hadn't slept in the last twenty hours, and that included him.</p>
<p>"We can't just sit here and do nothing, Sephiria! Creed said Train was in pain! He said it looked like his body was falling apart!" Lin shouted at his leader, either not caring or forgetting that she could order him to be erased despite his assassin status.</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at her subordinate. "That's exactly why we <strong>need</strong> to sit here and do nothing. We need to come up with a plan and recover. Need I remind you that you haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in nine days?"</p>
<p>Lin growled and punched the table he was in front of. "I KNOW SEPHIRIA! BUT I CAN'T SLEEP KNOWING TRAIN IS <strong>LITERALLY</strong> FALLING APART!"</p>
<p>Creed felt his legs shake even more at Lin's words as the image of Train passed in front of his eyes again.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was like a piece of glass slowly breaking… His body looked fragmented and his eyes were soulless…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed clutched his head tighter, trying to block out the image as well as the people arguing next to him. He needed to think, but their non-stop fighting and constant reminder of what Train looked like that night made that impossible.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't think about anything except how desperate and hurt Train looked… It wasn't just his body that was falling apart, it was his heart and soul too…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria waited for Lin to finish assaulting the table, then spoke in a firm, calm tone. "Are you done?"</p>
<p>Lin didn't respond. Instead, he fell to the floor in a heap as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and addressed her next question to Creed. "You said it looked like his body kept repairing itself?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head frantically, unable to control his emotions as he tried to answer the question. "Y-Yes… But he kept falling apart after that… It was like his body was trying to explode from the inside, but something kept fixing him… And…."</p>
<p>Creed let out a pathetic sob and shook his head.</p>
<p><em>...And the look in his eyes was almost </em><em><strong>begging</strong></em> <em>me to kill him… When he saw me, he didn't look sad, upset, or even scared. He looked like he was desperate for a way out… Desperate for an escape from his pain… And like he thought death was the only way.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria watched as Creed slowly fell apart again and could tell a simple slap in the face wouldn't work. Instead, she tried to keep him tethered to reality with their conversation. "And…?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head again rapidly, not bothering to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes. "...And nothing. There was nothing else to him. He… He was empty…. Empty and in pain…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the silver man, then looked back down at Lin. The number had somehow curled himself into a ball and was beginning to rock back and forth. She glanced between the two of them, her heart breaking as two of the strongest men she knew put on one of the most pathetic scenes she had ever seen. She allowed them a moment in their sadness as she addressed a question to Belze.</p>
<p>"Any word from the erasers?"</p>
<p>Number II shook his head. "No. But they're checking everywhere you told them. If there's any signs of where the Apostles disappeared, they'll find it."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded and looked back at the men with a broken heart, but an emotionless face. They were two of the only people who weren't damaged in the battle, which was why none of her other numbers were present. While her assassins were okay for the most part, Number One was aware that they were being worked to their limits and they all needed a break. Despite the fact that they were highly skilled assassins, they were human beings in need of rest. And none of them had gotten a decent sleep since Train was captured. That was why she ordered them all to retreat to their homes and rest. There were a few that tried to protest, but that was easy enough for Sephiria to silence. And while they were resting, she was using her lower level assassins to do whatever they could do to track down the Apostles.</p>
<p><em>Kazuki was the worst off physically speaking, yet the loudest with his protests. I don't care if they </em><em><strong>think</strong></em> <em>they're ready for combat, we're all about to collapse so we need a break. And this is the best time for it. The Apostles are most likely recovering. After all, their leader lost an arm.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria decided to question Creed again. "You're positive you took his arm, right?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded again, still unable to control the speed of it. "Yes… Sliced it right off…"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "That means they're probably licking their wounds which is what we should be doing as well. Both of you should be resting."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "N-No… No… Can't sleep… Won't sleep… Not without Train… Never again without Train…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the man, then glanced up at Belze as if he was going to have the answer. Number Two shrugged his shoulder as he watched Lin cry on the floor, not sure how to handle the defeated state of the men.</p>
<p>Number One tried once more to talk about the state of Train. She knew it was a difficult conversation for Creed to have, but she still had so many questions. "You said before that his body kept fixing itself, right?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Y-Yes… Like he couldn't contain the power that was inside him, but there was something keeping him together… Something that wouldn't let him explode from the force swelling inside…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned and looked at the ground. "Why is that…?"</p>
<p>"Is it possible he was injected with Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Sephiria threw her head up at the new voice and made eye contact with Eve. "What?"</p>
<p>Eve stepped into the room, leaning against the wall as she spoke, her body still feeling weak despite the rapid healing the bots in her body gave her. "We know they have access to Nanomachines, right?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. You said you sensed it in those creatures. Did you sense them in Train?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed. "No, but I might not have been close enough. Or the wind may have made it impossible for me to sense anything other than that. Or maybe there's not enough in him for me to sense, but it's enough to heal him." She looked at Creed, even though she wasn't sure if he'd be able to give a coherent response. "Did his healing look anything like when I heal? Or when those beasts heal?"</p>
<p>Creed froze for a second as he unwillingly replayed the sight of Train healing in his head, then felt himself beginning to panic more. "Now that you mention it… y-yes…"</p>
<p>Sephiria stiffened when she heard that. "That makes everything far worse than we imagined…"</p>
<p>Creed stared at the wall for a moment, then slowly began to retreat into himself again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train… I'm sorry…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as Creed and Lin slowly those whatever reason they had left and frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's useless trying to get them to listen to reason right now. This girl is at least speaking sense. Even though it looks like she's been to Hell and back. Which actually isn't far off from the truth.</em>
</p>
<p>Instead of trying to slap sense into the men, she turned to the girl. "If Train does have Nanomachines in them, is there a way to get them out?"</p>
<p>Eve thought about it, wincing slightly as she leaned on a still tender part of her arm. "I <strong>might</strong> be able to extract them from him using my own Nanomachines, but… it'll be a painful process. Just like receiving them is a painful process…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned as the girl shook the forlorn look off, then nodded firmly. "I can do it."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "That's good to know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>And if we give Train the drugs to reverse the Chronos' drug, we still have a chance to get Train back. There's still a chance we don't have to end his life.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked back down at Eve, her heart breaking for the young girl who had already lived such a traumatic life.</p>
<p>
  <em>From the day she was born, she was looked at as a weapon. She's endured so much pain and suffering, I find it hard to believe she's really all right under that strong facade. She's probably just trying to be strong for everyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria admired the girl more than she let on. She had proven her resourcefulness and strength time and time again and it did not go unnoticed by Number One. Even at their lowest, Eve always somehow managed to keep a level head and moved forward. She always did what needed to be done no matter what.</p>
<p>Feeling a moment of kindness take over, something that had been happening a lot more recently, she asked the girl an unrelated question. "How's Sven?"</p>
<p>Eve gave the woman a curious look since that was the first time she had ever referred to her guardian by his first name. "He's… stable, but still unconscious. Kyoko is awake, but Maro broke too many of her bones. We need to wait for her Tao to heal them. I did all I could with my Nanomachines, but considering the shape <strong>I'm</strong> in, there's not much more I can do for either of them. Especially since Rinslet needed my help as well."</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven used his Vision Eye as well and since he's still getting used to using it to its fullest, he might be out of it for a while. It really took a lot out of him.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in understanding. Eve was damaged pretty badly during the fight, but that didn't stop her from healing whoever she could. Sven and her friends came first which Number One had no problem with since she knew her numbers could take a beating. Eve even offered her services to herself and Belze, but they both declined. They could tell bringing all those people back from the brink of death was too much for her to handle and they wanted to make sure she rested as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's too strong of an ally to lose and in the current shape she's in, she's in no condition to fight let alone heal more people. Besides, Belze and I can handle ourselves. A few broken bones is nothing when it comes to war.</em>
</p>
<p>She grimaced a little as she leaned against the wall, reminding herself that her ribs had not healed yet. She brushed Number II aside and shut her eyes for a moment. She knew her second in command was hurting as well, but he was more stubborn than she was and would never let his pain show. Despite her resolve and strength, she knew she needed to rest as well. With so many of them out for the count right now, there was no way she could take the Apostles on in the shape that she was in.</p>
<p>
  <em>We all need to rest. It's the only way we can get Train back.</em>
</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked back at Creed, frowning when she saw he was falling back into his depressed, useless state. Even though she was sure her words wouldn't work, she tried again to talk some reason into him.</p>
<p>"Creed… As you said, yesterday was merely a test to see how much Train would obey and after seeing that he was fighting the orders to kill, they're not going to be making a move any time soon. If we want to get Train back, we all need to be in our best shape. You need to sleep." Sephiria was hoping logic would get through to him.</p>
<p>Creed shook his head again, his legs vibrating violently as he spoke. "No… What you say is true but… But, Train won't be able to rest. I-If… If he's not obeying every one of their orders then th-that… that means his punishments will get worse… H-His torture will get worse…"</p>
<p>
  <em>They might kill him… Now that they see he won't kill even with Chronos' drug, they might just cut their losses and kill him…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria was able to read the look on his face and responded to his unspoken concerns. "They won't kill him, Creed. You saw how much more powerful he is. Even if they tried, they wouldn't succeed."</p>
<p><em>That's another reason we need to get Train back. Not just to save him from the horrifying fate the Apostles have set up for him, but because if we can't get him back… I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>I'll have to kill him…</em></p>
<p>She gripped her swords as she spoke.</p>
<p>
  <em>And with how strong he is now… I don't think I can…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head again, slowly rocking back and forth as he voiced his sullen thoughts. "No… They can certainly kill him. H-He… He may not have k-killed anyone b-but… b-but he still listened to them… I-If they wanted to k…. Kill Train… They… still have the control over him t-to make it happen… Besides that…"</p>
<p>…<em>Right now, Train </em><em><strong>wants</strong></em> <em>to die…</em></p>
<p>As if reading his thoughts, Sephiria slammed her sword on the table, slicing it in half and making everyone in the room jump. "STOP WITH YOUR PESSIMISTIC THOUGHTS, DISKENTH! IF THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW ABOUT HEARTNET, IT'S THAT HE LOVES LIFE!"</p>
<p>Everyone stared at her for a moment, the room fatally silent as she slowly sheathed her sword again. "You disappoint me, Creed. I would expect you of all people to know that as true."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her, his body slowly going numb again as he tried to process her words. After a few moments, he slowly shook his head and turned back around to stare at the blank wall in front of him. "You didn't see him, Sephiria… It's <strong>because</strong> I know Train so well that I could tell what that look in his eyes was..." He choked back a sob, trying to think about anything except how his beloved's golden eyes flashed with an almost irreversible hopeless look. "...It was like he was begging me to kill him… To end his pain…"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Didn't you just say </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>almost</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>? That to me says you know all is not lost!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Creed shot his head up at the familiar voice and looked around the room. "Saya?"</p>
<p>As he scanned the room, all he saw was Sephiria and Belze beginning another fight with Lin who seemed to be trying to leave the hideout to search for Train on his own again.</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he looked up. "Saya? Is that you?"</p>
<p>There was silence for a moment, then the girl's voice echoed in his ears again.</p>
<p><em><strong>I'm pretty sure I just heard you think to yourself that Train was </strong></em><em><strong>almost</strong></em> <em><strong>irreversibly hopeless. That means even </strong></em><em><strong>you</strong></em> <em><strong>know he's not totally gone yet. He's still in there, Creed. Don't give up! Remember, Train needs you!</strong></em></p>
<p>Creed laughed bitterly as he fell back into the couch. "And I need Train… But… Even if I find him… Can I bring him back?"</p>
<p>The silence that followed his question was longer than the last and began to make him think the girl had left.</p>
<p>"Saya? Are you still there?"</p>
<p>He thought he heard her make a strange noise, then she spoke again.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sorry, Creed. There's an old woman here who refuses to let me speak to you alone. I actually think you know her.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Creed's heart skipped a beat at the teasing tone in the sweeper's girl's voice signaling that she was positive he knew who it was, and he held his breath as he spoke the woman's name.</p>
<p>"...Anastasia?"</p>
<p>Creed suddenly saw a wisp of smoke appear in front of him, then saw his teacher's transparent figure appear before him. Creed sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes, then looked behind himself to see if anyone else was seeing what he was seeing. He frowned when he realized the room had gone completely black, leaving him to sit alone on the couch.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I dreaming… or am I dead?</em>
</p>
<p>"OW!" Creed clutched his head and turned back around to see Anastasia glaring at him, cane raised above his head and ready to hit him again.</p>
<p>Anastasia growled at him as she spoke. "First you sit like a useless hump for four days, then you let Train get away, and <strong>now</strong> you're sulking and trying to convince yourself that Train is dead?! What the hell is wrong with you, Idiot?!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, then felt a tear fall from his eye. "Is that really you?"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "You're not dead if <strong>that's</strong> what you're thinking. And even if you were I'm so pissed off at you right now that I would make sure you were sent back to the world of the living just so I didn't have to see your stupid face!"</p>
<p>Creed felt a tear roll down his cheek and somehow managed to laugh at her comment. "Then why did you choose to reveal yourself to me now?"</p>
<p>Creed yelped again and clutched his head as she smacked him with her cane again. "WHY DO YOU THINK?! BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING A MORON AGAIN!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and rubbed his head. "I'm <strong>not </strong>being a moron… I'm being logical…"</p>
<p>He yelped again and again as Anastasia continued beating him with her cane, not sure how it could cause him harm since it also looked transparent. "YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT BEING A MORON AND MORE! DO YOU REALLY THINK TRAIN WILL GIVE UP ON LIFE THAT EASILY?!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his mentor, looking around the room again only to notice he was still completely surrounded by darkness. The only things in the room where himself, his teacher, and the couch. He frowned and turned back to the woman.</p>
<p>"You're sure I'm not dead?"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I already told you you weren't! And you <strong>know</strong> I hate liars."</p>
<p>Creed smiled sadly and lowered his head. "Then considering how much it hurts when you hit me, that means I'm not sleeping. Which means I've just completely lost my mind. Wonder if I'm back to the comatose state…"</p>
<p>He jumped back a little as Anastasia leaned down and stared him in the face. "What does it matter what shape <strong>you're</strong> in right now? Isn't getting Train back all that matters?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then let out another pathetic sob. "Yes… Yes I know Train is the only thing that matters! That's all I've always known! He's all that's <strong>ever</strong> mattered to me, but… but…"</p>
<p>Anastasia pinched his cheek roughly. "Everyone knows that anything said before a 'but' doesn't really matter. So, if you finish that sentence, all you're saying is that Train doesn't matter."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her, tears still falling from his eyes as he glared at the teacher. "You know that isn't true…"</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "If it isn't true, then why are you allowing yourself to think about anything other than getting Train back? Why are you sulking <strong>again</strong> while Train is fighting for his life and his freedom? Why don't you get off your sorry ass and do something about it?!"</p>
<p>Creed growled at her and stood up quickly. "I AM DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT! WE ALL ARE! AND WHO ARE YOU TO TALK?! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CAN EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HELP! AFTER ALL, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DECIDED TO DIE BEFORE WE WERE READY!"</p>
<p>Anastasia watched as Creed covered his mouth, his eyes wide and apologetic as he sat back down in the chair. The old woman laughed merrily and patted his head. "That's the Creed I was looking for. Now, you just need to hold onto that passion."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then leaned back into the couch. "I think I liked you more when you were dead…"</p>
<p>His teacher laughed again and smacked him gently. "Don't worry, I am very much still dead and you are very much still insane. But, at least now you can use that insanity to find your beloved. And when you do, can you give him a good smack for me?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "Why?"</p>
<p>Anastasia sighed sadly. "Because he gave himself up to save my life…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break and lowered his head, then smiled a little. "Train is certainly too kind for his own good…"</p>
<p>Anastasia scoffed. "The word 'kind' isn't what I would use in that situation. He was just acting like a martyr. And I hate martyrs."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "You hate a lot of things…" He raised his head to look at his mentor. "I'll be sure to deliver the message to Train when I see him."</p>
<p>Anastasia gave her student a proud look. "I told that girl I could talk more sense into you that she could."</p>
<p>Creed blinked. "Are you talking about Saya?"</p>
<p>The old woman nodded. "Yeah. She's a great kid, but <strong>very</strong> annoying. Much like you're beloved. It took me eight days to convince her to let me talk to you. Talk about stubbornness. She <strong>insisted</strong> she knew what she was doing, but after what I've witnessed, I couldn't take it anymore so I shoved her back and made her be quiet."</p>
<p>Creed smiled, trying to imagine his teacher and Saya fighting over who got to beat the sense into him. "I don't even want to know how you managed that…"</p>
<p>Anastasia shrugged her shoulders. "She'll forgive me. She always does."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a confused look. "You and Saya have been speaking a lot?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "Yup. Other than my wife, she's the only person I've really spoken too. I can see why Train was so drawn to her."</p>
<p>Creed smiled wistfully. "You found your wife again?"</p>
<p>His teacher returned his smile. "I did. And if I can find her even when she's dead, then you can find Train while he's alive."</p>
<p>Creed stared at her for a second, then nodded. "You're right. If an old bat like you can find another old bat, then I can certainly find my beloved cat."</p>
<p>Anastasia rolled his eyes. "Please don't make such obvious rhymes in my presence. You're better than that."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Are you sure about that?"</p>
<p>Anastasia glared at him, then smacked him with her cane one more time. "You don't have time to give me that look or to rhyme. You've got a prince to save, don't you?"</p>
<p>Creed rubbed his head, her words reminding him of the first conversation they had with one another, proving to him that it really was her. "Glad to see you aren't making assumptions about the one who has slain my heart."</p>
<p>Anastasia smirked, knowing exactly what Creed was referencing. "I would <strong>never</strong> make that mistake again. You've made it far too clear who owns your heart."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then stood up. "Thank you, Anastasia…"</p>
<p>Anastasia smiled up at him, her transparent body slowly beginning to disappear as she took Creed's hand in her own. "Please remind those other miscreants that I love them… And that they can go on without me." She paused, a tear falling from her eyes as she looked at her student. "And… Tell Aimee I'm watching her… And I'll always be watching her."</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as she spoke what might have been her final words to Creed. She didn't know if she'd be permitted to have another conversation like that one with him. Looking down at the hand that held Creed's, she could see that she was beginning to disappear even more. It was hard to concentrate on holding the man's limb.</p>
<p>She smiled despondently and looked back up at Creed's face, reaching out to wipe his tears away as she spoke. "Tell her that I'm proud of her. And that I love her. And…"</p>
<p>Creed watched as the woman stopped speaking again, knowing she was going to disappear any moment now. Her sentences had become disjointed as well, letting him know she was having a hard time keeping the connection to the living world open. He clung to her hand a little tighter, hoping that would give her the strength to hold on a little longer while she finished her sentence.</p>
<p>Anastasia gripped his hand and sighed peacefully. "And… this last bit goes for all of you… Tell her and the others that… as cliche as it may be… I will always be with you… Truly."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and choked on another sob, smiling at his teacher as he spoke. "I will, Anastasia. I will."</p>
<p>She let go of his hand, closing her eyes as she slowly allowed herself to disappear. However, she shot her eyes open and locked eyes with Creed one more time. She gave him a stern, angry look and pointed an occurring finger at him. "And don't mess up my business! Remember what I said! If you let it fail, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and wiped his tears away, watching as the woman disappeared completely. "I won't let it fail, Anastasia… I promise."</p>
<p>"Diskenth? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around quickly and noticed everyone in the room was staring at him. He was standing up, his hands outstretched as if he was still holding onto his teacher. The silver man blinked at Sephiria, then looked back where his teacher once was and sighed sadly.</p>
<p>"N-Nothing… I must have dozed off for a second…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as Creed walked around the couch and towards the door. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>Creed opened the door, then turned back to them. "For a walk. I need to clear my head."</p>
<p>Eve tried to follow him. "You should really be resting, Creed. I know you didn't sustain any injuries from the battle, but you still need to rest up before we go after Train again."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at the girl and patted her head kindly, even though he knew she hated that. "It's okay, Eve. I feel better after that little catnap. And if you really want me thinking at my best, you need to let me do what I need to do to clear my head." Seeing the stubborn look in her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Just trust me, okay, Lil' Princess?"</p>
<p>Eve blinked at the hug, her heart warming at hearing the use of her pet name since no one had called her that since Train left. It reminded her of the irritating man she loved to annoy and made her feel at peace for a moment. As if Creed was channeling Train.</p>
<p>She sighed and nodded, returning his hug as she spoke. "Okay, Creed. Just be careful, okay?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and flicked her forehead, just like Train always did. "When am I ever not?"</p>
<p>Before anyone could answer his rhetorical question, he walked through the door and closed it behind himself. Eve blinked at the closed door, swearing she just saw Train for a moment where Creed was standing.</p>
<p>She felt a tear fall from her eye, then laughed quietly to herself. "Depends who's asking the question? Is it Creed, or Train?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aliane was waiting outside of the sweeper house she once stayed at with her fake friends, waiting for any kind of movement. The blinds were drawn, the lights were off, and there were no cars outside, but she figured they were trying to make it look like no one was home. She could tell with her Tao that everyone was in there and could also see Chronos was with them.</p>
<p>
  <em>It makes sense that they wouldn't try to find another location to stay at. That would make it harder for Train to find them if he managed to escape.</em>
</p>
<p>She went to the sweeper location she used to live at mostly because she believed it would be the best location for Train to find even if he was bleeding profusely or knocking on Death's door. Staying put made sense because it was easy for Train to go out of instinct and she was positive they'd want to make it as easy for him to find them as possible. Even if it meant the Apostles could find them as well. That logic was sound enough for her, so she thought Creed and Chronos would have come to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess there was always the possibility that they had a secret place to meet in case of emergencies, but I didn't think they'd go back to the mansion. It was too far away for Train to reasonably get to even with his Tao ability.</em>
</p>
<p>As she stared at Creed looking like he was ready to throw up, she knew she made the right choice. Lin was on the ground next to the couch, looking as though he had completely lost his mind while Sephiria seemed to be trying to talk sense into them both. Number II was standing faithfully next to her, looking like he was ready to fight which was one of the reasons she had not moved since she got there.</p>
<p>
  <em>And why I refuse to make myself visible or move any closer. Even if I wanted to move, what am I gonna do? Knock on the door and ask them to pretty please forgive me because I've seen the error of my ways and I want to help them get Train back? Sephiria would kill me before I could even get one word out!</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and lowered her head. She was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk across the street, staring at the sweeper hideout with desperation and determination in her eyes. She had been there for several hours, but her resolve refused to let her move. After hearing what the Apostles might do to Train and knowing that Charden now had the Nanomachines in his body, she knew she couldn't wait. She had to find the sweepers and help them get Train back.</p>
<p><em>It sounds like Doctor was able to convince Charden </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>to kill Train, but I don't trust that man enough not to change his mind. Especially with Shiki and Watts campaigning for his death.</em></p>
<p>She shivered at the image of Shiki and Watts walking up and down the halls of the hideout with 'Kill the Black Cat' signs in their hands. It got worse when Maro and Durham joined in the protest, since she knew they also wanted nothing more than to end Train's life.</p>
<p><em>The only one who </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>wants him there is Doctor. Even Charden isn't happy about his presence. He is just aware that they can use them and thinks it's the only way to kill Creed.</em></p>
<p>Aliane blinked at her own thoughts, realizing she was not longer including herself in the Apostles' fold anymore. She didn't know what was going to become of her after all this, but she knew for a fact that she would <strong>not</strong> be going back to the Apostles.</p>
<p><em>I'd rather die than go back with them. Which is what I'm sure will happen to me… Whether it be by Chronos hands or the Apostles, </em><em><strong>someone</strong></em> <em>is going to end my life.</em></p>
<p>As she watched Sven sleep through the walls she frowned. Eve was sitting next to him, dabbing his forehead with a cloth and Aliane felt her heart break when she saw a tear fall from his eye. It was obvious he was in physical pain of their battle with the Apostles, but she could see the emotional turmoil as well. Based on the way he was tossing and turning, she had a feeling he was dreaming about Nica. When she saw he was talking in his sleep, she knew they weren't pleasant dreams. Aliane played with the idea of asking Nica to come with her, but she knew she wasn't in the physical or emotional state to handle that.</p>
<p><em>Even if she was, </em><em><strong>would</strong></em> <em>she come with me? I can tell she's viewing Charden the same way I am and I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up betraying them like I am, but does she have the courage to do it?</em></p>
<p>She knew Nica was a strong willed person, but it was hard to be strong around someone like Charden. It was terrifying to even <strong>think</strong> about betraying him, let alone actually going through with it. The final push that <strong>she</strong> needed to go through with her betrayal was the fact that the Blood Taoist already didn't trust her, so she didn't think she had much to lose. With Watts trying to throw her under the bus every chance he got, she knew it wasn't going to be much longer until he finally found the one thing that would call for her execution.</p>
<p><em>I think I left at the best time. Now I only hope I can bring someone back there before they kill Train. Even if it's just one of them, it'll be enough. We </em><em><strong>have</strong></em> <em>to get him out of there </em><em><strong>now</strong></em><em>.</em></p>
<p>Aliane finally pulled her eyes away from the injured sweeper and looked at her old rival. Kyoko was sitting up in her bed with a laptop on her knees. Both of her arms were in a cast and her head and chest were bandaged up as well, but that didn't stop her from doing whatever she was doing on the computer. Aliane figured she was probably looking up any information she could about the Apostles or Train and she couldn't help but admire the girls' tenacity.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know the Tao will heal her injuries, but I can still tell she's in pretty bad shape. But, despite that, she's still working hard to find Train. I'll give her this: She's got moxie.</em>
</p>
<p>She smiled at the teen girl, then watched the thief who was sleeping in the room that was Train's. Number VII was sleeping in a chair next to her, holding Rinslet's hand for dear life as he occasionally winced from pain in his sleep. He was wrapped up in bandages as well and Aliane could tell he wasn't doing well, yet despite that, he was making sure not to leave the woman's side. Rinslet may have tried to act like she didn't care about Jenos, but judging by the way her hand clung to his even though she was asleep, Aliane knew she cared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Their bond is actually pretty incredible. I've only met Rinslet a couple of times, but Number VII comes up in the conversation at least once. Ignore it all she wants, but she obviously loves him.</em>
</p>
<p>Her eyes darted to the hallway when she saw Eve finally walking away from the sweeper and towards the people in the other room. Aliane cursed herself for not being able to read lips, but could tell they were talking about Train.</p>
<p><em>What else </em><em><strong>would</strong></em> <em>they talk about right? Just based on the few hours I've been watching them, they're a mess trying to find Train.</em></p>
<p>She glanced at Creed and noticed he had fallen asleep, but was seemingly having some kind of strange dream. Her eyes darted towards Lin as he stood up suddenly and started storming towards the door, being held back by Belze with Sephiria screaming orders at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially Creed and Lin… They look almost as bad as Train does.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt a tear fall from her eye at that thought. She knew it was impossible to ever reach the amount of pain Train was in, but it was obvious the men who loved him were very close to that level. She felt the guilt rise in her chest again and more tears fell from her eyes. However, she only permitted herself to cry for a few seconds as she slapped both her cheeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is no time to cry! I need to help Train and these are the people who want him back more than anything else. Probably even more than they want to defeat the Apostles. Which is crazy considering I'm sure that's all Sephiria thinks about.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane cocked an eyebrow as she watched Creed suddenly stand up in his sleep, his hands reaching out to hold something that wasn't there. The rest of the people in the room seemed just as confused as she was as they all stared at Creed with a shocked look on their faces. Eve made a step towards the man, clearly calling out to him as Sephiria unsheathed her sword for the second time. She could tell they were ready to attack and Aliane was beginning to worry they had somehow spotted her.</p>
<p><em>Shit! Should I run?! There's </em><em><strong>no way</strong></em> <em>I can take on all of them! But I can't leave until they hear what I have to say!</em></p>
<p>She stood up quickly, getting prepared to do whatever she needed to do then watched as Creed looked around the room. Another short conversation commenced that ended with the silver man walking towards the door. Aliane was prepared to begin following the man, but stopped when he gave Eve a hug. She felt her heart warm at the image, happy to see they were still able to find comfort in each other despite the hardships they had been through.</p>
<p>
  <em>They really are a family… I can't believe I threw away such an amazing life. They were so good to me… So kind. So warm.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt herself longing to be with them again and even took a few steps towards the door. She stopped when the door opened and Creed came out. The invisible girl waited to see which direction he was going, then followed behind him quietly. Before she began trailing the swordsman, she quickly turned herself visible again, activated her phasing ability, then became transparent once more. It was hard to maintain both those abilities at the same time for more than an hour, but she knew she needed to be more careful with Creed than with Watts. Creed was better at detecting stalkers than the other man was.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also don't know what he'll do when he knows I'm here. Actually, scratch that, I know what he'll do. He'll attack without hesitation, which is also why it's better to have my phasing activated as well. As hard as it is to maintain them both at the same time, it'll hopefully keep me alive long enough to talk to him.</em>
</p>
<p>As she followed Creed, she started thinking about when she could make herself known to the man. She needed to make sure she revealed herself sooner rather than later so as not to lose control over her invisibility and phasing. But, she also didn't want to do it while they were still so close to the hideout. If she did it too soon, Aliane was pretty sure Creed would alert Sephiria immediately. Not that the swordsman needed Number One's help. Creed could take her on with both his hands tied behind his back. However, she knew he would most likely assume she wasn't alone and wouldn't hesitate to call for backup.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if his back up consists of Chronos and a Nanomachine girl, no matter how injured they are, I'm no match for them all. If that happens, I may as well shoot myself now. Not that I have a gun on me or anything. I wanted to come unarmed so Creed will hopefully trust me. Besides that, my gimmick is mostly distraction, support, and defense.</em>
</p>
<p>As Creed turned a corner, Aliane didn't bother waiting like she did earlier with Watts. Even if someone turned the corner, they would walk right through her. While they may have felt strange for a second, it wouldn't be anything that would alert Creed. The person would feel like they just walked through a cold spot.</p>
<p>
  <em>And as careful as I want to be, I can't be too slow. I need to make sure I get to him before I can no longer maintain this state.</em>
</p>
<p>She already felt herself getting a bit tired and figured that must have been because she hadn't trained in a while. She was too preoccupied trying to set Train free and leave the Apostles herself. Training was the last thing on her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I guess that needs to change soon. With the way my role in this war is going, I may end up being on my own so I need to at least be able to defend myself.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane shook herself of the depressive thoughts and continued following Creed. As she walked, she began thinking about what she would say to him.</p>
<p><em>What</em> <em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>I say? Sorry I took your beloved, but I kind of realized I love him too and I want to save him as well? He'd never believe me!</em></p>
<p>Still, she held onto the hope that he would. After all, she was alone. There was no way she'd come alone with no weapons to talk to Creed Diskenth. She was <strong>no </strong>match for him even if she had the entire Shooting Stars unit backing her up. As he turned another corner and made his way into a nearby abandoned park, Aliane frowned.</p>
<p><em>Where the hell is he going? Does </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>even know? Is he just wandering around?</em></p>
<p>After about thirty more minutes of following the man, he finally stopped in front of a large lake she never knew existed. Despite the fact that the park had clearly not been taken care of, it was quite beautiful. She was shocked that after all the months she had stayed with them she had never been there, but maybe that was for a reason. Maybe the lake was a special spot for Creed that he didn't want to share with anyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe he only shared it with Train. They had a lot of secret language I never understood. But, judging by the look on his face, I don't think he's ever been here either. He probably just found it by chance.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane watched as Creed picked up a pebble and skipped it across the water. He did it a few more times, seemingly trying to break his record for how far he could skip it and she smiled at the adorableness of it. She never would have pegged Creed as the type to skip rocks to help him think.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'm sure that's what he's doing. I don't think he'd wander off on his own at a time like this without something in mind. It looked like it was getting pretty heated in there, so he probably needed to be alone for a minute.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few more stones were thrown, Creed sat on the grass and stretched his legs out. When he looked up at the sky, Aliane saw that he must have been crying during the entire walk. His eyes were bright red and his cheeks were flushed with sadness. It was obvious the walk did <strong>not</strong> clear his mind, but that didn't stop her resolve to talk to the swordsman.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's just a matter of finding the right moment. But, I need to find it soon. I already feel like I've been gone too long and who knows what they've done to Train during this time.</em>
</p>
<p>Her musings were interrupted as Creed spoke. "I'll find you Train… No matter what…"</p>
<p>She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces and couldn't help the next words that left her mouth. "I can bring you to Train if you let me."</p>
<p>The next thing she saw was the tip of Creed's Imagine Blade at her throat. She froze and put her hands up, even though she knew the silver man couldn't see her. His eyes were locked onto where she was, but she could tell he was confused since he didn't see what his sword was aimed at.</p>
<p>
  <em>That was so fast! I didn't even see him stand up let alone draw and activate his blade! Man, he's on a whole other level than me!</em>
</p>
<p>"SHOW YOURSELF!"</p>
<p>Aliane swallowed and spoke again. "If I show myself, that will give you the opportunity to kill me. Can you promise to at least hear me out before that happens? I don't have any weapons."</p>
<p>Creed's heart froze when he heard those words and replayed the scene with Echidna that kept him from getting to his beloved. "I've heard <strong>that</strong> lie before. Judging by your voice, I'd say this is Aliane? If that is your real name. And since I can't see you, I can only assume it's because your Tao is activated, which means you're invisible."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes at where he heard the voice from and noticed the grass had formed itself in the shape of her feet. Creed glared at the spot and pushed his blade forward. "Which also means I can't kill you if I do this!"</p>
<p>Aliane squeaked in fright as the blade was shoved through her neck. She concentrated entirely on staying invisible and intangible because as long as that blade remained where it was, one slip up would end her life.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh boy, I am </em>
  <em>
    <strong>so </strong>
  </em>
  <em>glad I activated both of my abilities!</em>
</p>
<p>She looked pleadingly into Creed's eyes even though she knew he couldn't see them. "Are you really going to resort to the life of a killer so easily? Even after everything Train's been through, he hasn't reverted. Don't dishonor him! He's still fighting!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the spot, another tear falling from his eye as he spoke. "Train… Is still alive?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "He is! But he might not be for long if you don't hear me out!"</p>
<p>Creed waited for a moment, but did not remove his blade. "Give me one reason why I should trust you."</p>
<p>Aliane froze at his statement, not sure how he was going to take her next words. "Because I love Train too."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the tone of her voice. It certainly sounded true, but he wasn't sure. "That was your story when you were our friends. What makes you think I'd believe you now that I know who you really are?"</p>
<p>Aliane thought about it, then decided to turn just her eyes visible. It was even more difficult to reveal just one part of herself while still maintaining the rest of her ability, but she knew she needed the man to see the truth in her eyes if he was ever going to believe her. She looked at Creed with the same devoted, resolute look she had whenever she looked at Train. She allowed her heart to speak through her eyes, not bothering to fight the tears that fell.</p>
<p>"I know Train will never love me back and I'm fine with that. I've made my peace. He's proven he loves you too much to ever even consider being with anyone except you, but I can't continue to watch him suffer. I need to get him out of there and I need to do it now before they kill him!"</p>
<p>Creed locked onto her eyes, looking for any insincerity but only saw the depth of her feelings for his Kitten. He knew that look all too well. It was the same look he and Lin had whenever they saw Train or even thought of him. A look he knew was impossible to fake.</p>
<p><em>It's impossible to resist my Kitten's charm. Is it possible the only thing she </em><em><strong>didn't</strong></em> <em>fake during her time here was her feelings for Train?</em></p>
<p>Creed tightened his grip on his blade. "Where's Train?"</p>
<p>Aliane did not deactivate her eyes as she spoke despite how difficult it was. "If you'll just come with me, I can bring you to him."</p>
<p>Creed did not like that way that sounded and he made sure she knew it. "On what planet do you think I would believe <strong>anything </strong>you have to say?! Especially after that stunt Echidna pulled!"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked in confusion which Creed was able to see since she kept her eyes visible. "Stunt? What stunt?"</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know what she did?"</p>
<p>Seeing Aliane's eyes shake, Creed frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>That means nothing. Echidna didn't have to tell them that part of the plan for it to work. All Aliane needed to worry about was taking Train away from me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tightened his grip on his sword. "Doesn't matter and doesn't change my mind. If I just wait here long enough, will Charden show up? Is that the plan this time? Cause if that's the case, that gives me a better chance of finding Train than if I go with <strong>you</strong>."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned even though Creed couldn't see her lips. "That's a really dumb plan if you ask me."</p>
<p>Creed glared at her. "Even dumber than the plan of someone as <strong>weak</strong> as you coming to fight me on your own?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm <strong>not</strong> here to fight? I thought my eyes would be enough to let you know I'm telling the truth, but since that didn't work, what will?"</p>
<p>Creed hardened his glare. "Nothing."</p>
<p>Aliane gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Her frustration and stress was beginning to get the better of her and she finally snapped. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! Train isn't dead <strong>yet</strong>, but they're talking about killing him <strong>right now</strong>! Please! If you want to see Train alive again, you <strong>have</strong> to trust me! As soon as you have him, I'll turn myself over to Chronos and accept whatever fate awaits me. Just please, <strong>please</strong> believe me! Please come with me to save Train!"</p>
<p>Creed faltered slightly at the woman's words. They matched the sincerity of her eyes and Creed was beginning to have a hard time not believing her.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… It's all part of the act. This is some kind of distraction they have set up while they take the rest of my loved ones. It has to be. There's no way she actually has feelings for Train. There's no way someone as monstrous as her could ever feel something as beautiful as love.</em>
</p>
<p>As Creed spoke those last words, he knew they weren't true. He used to be just like her, if not worse when he was with Chronos, yet despite that, he managed to fall head over heels in love with Train. With just one look, Train was able to slay his heart and consume his every thought. With just one word, Creed fell to knees in worship of his beloved and with just one smile, Train had made sure he belonged to the cat forever.</p>
<p><em>It's not fair to say a monster cannot love… I </em><em><strong>was</strong></em> <em>a monster when I fell in love with Train and I knew my feelings were true. And they still are. Now more than ever.</em></p>
<p>As he imagined what it would be like to be with his partner again, he watched Aliane's eyes and knew they mirrored his. While he understood it was impossible to ever truly match what he felt for Train, that didn't change that her feelings were coming off as genuine. No one could ever match how much he loved Train. The only one who could ever hold a candle to him was Lin, but the number wasn't there to confirm what he was believing.</p>
<p>"Please, Creed. We don't have <strong>time </strong>for this! Every second we waste is a second closer to death for Train. Shiki is trying to convince Charden to kill him, but Doctor managed to spare his life. But… I know that's not out of any care of Train. He simply isn't done with Train yet…"</p>
<p>Creed felt like a bucket of ice had been poured down his shirt. "What… has Doctors been doing to Train?"</p>
<p>Aliane laughed bitterly and allowed more tears to flow. "Do you really want me to tell you that? Like I said, we don't have <strong>time</strong> for this! We need to leave <strong>now</strong> and go get Train!"</p>
<p>Creed continued staring at her, making sure they never broke eye contact as he tried to work through his thoughts. He wanted to contact Sephiria and the others, but he was aware none of them would be of any use in a fight at the moment. Lin was the only one other than himself that was in somewhat physically good shape, but the number was so exhausted from stress that Creed didn't think he'd last long in a fight. He wouldn't be surprised if Lin had collapsed from exhaustion in the time he had been away from the hideout. And while Sephiria and Belze were standing, he was able to tell they were sporting some pretty intense wounds that both of them refused to show.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm positive Sephiria has several broken ribs and Belze has been walking on a broken leg and fractured shoulder. Even though I'm sure they'd still put up a decent fight, they could be walking to their death if they follow me. No one else is capable of taking on the Apostles right now except for me.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew even though he was the least harmed from the fight that didn't mean he'd be any safer when entering the Apostles' layer on his own. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling his gut was giving him that Aliane was telling the truth. The look in her eyes told a story that he didn't particularly want to hear, yet he knew meant not only was Train will alive, but now was the best time to get his beloved back. Now was the best time to take Train back in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, if I go now, that means I'm going alone. I refuse to endanger anyone else's life and I know Train wouldn't want me to do that either. Leaving now means I'm choosing to pursue a wild goose chase for my beloved on my own.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed chuckled quietly at himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that really out of character for me? I was willing to destroy the world for Train. Why wouldn't I be willing to sacrifice my own life for his?</em>
</p>
<p>The dilemma he was facing right now wasn't about giving his life for Train. He'd do that in a heartbeat. The dilemma was if he was actually going to end up rescuing Train by sacrificing himself. If he was going to put his life on the line for Train, Creed needed to know his beloved would actually be saved. If Aliane was lying to him, there was the chance he was throwing away his life for nothing, then what was the point? He couldn't find Train if he was dead. There was the chance everything she said was just a trap to get him away from his friends so they could kill him.</p>
<p>Creed snarled at her. "I'm walking into an ambush if I go with you alone…"</p>
<p>Aliane hardened her gaze. "By all means, invite whoever you want! The more the merrier in my opinion, but we need to leave <strong>now</strong> if you want to save Train. I can't promise how much longer Doctor can convince them to keep Train alive. Especially since Charden is going to be out of commission for a few days."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at that. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Aliane felt her body get cold as she explained the situation. "Doctor gave Charden Nanomachines to help regrow his arm, but the process of bonding with the bots is extremely painful and takes a few days to come into effect. He should be out for about five days and I don't know if the rest of the Apostles will wait patiently for their leader to recover to kill Train. Most of them believe now is the best time to kill him before <strong>he</strong> kills them. They think Train will snap any minute and destroy the entire layer and if they know Charden isn't around to stop them, now might be their best opportunity."</p>
<p>Creed nearly passed out at the news he was given.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden… Has Nanomachines in him now too?</em>
</p>
<p>That pushed him closer to trusting the girl since he knew it would have been a terribly dumb idea to divulge such sensitive information to the enemy. Even lying about something that big was idotic since it didn't gain them anything. Besides all that, if they really wanted to send someone he might trust, why would they send one of the people who literally just betrayed him?</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I guess out of all the people in the group to trust, she'd be the closest to it. She was pretending to be a teenager with a diagnosed disorder and she claimed to like Train. If there was anyone </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>would directly relate to, it would be her.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, not sure what to do. "I… I just… I don't… I can't…"</p>
<p>Aliane could tell he was having an internal war with himself and tried another tactic. "Train calls your name out every night… He doesn't sleep much and he doesn't sleep for long, but every time I've been near him when he's fallen asleep, he's called out to you… Along with Saya. And he keeps repeating a question I don't understand."</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked when she said that and he raised his head to make eye contact with her. "What… what question does he keep asking?"</p>
<p>Aliane felt another tear roll down her cheek as she spoke. "He keeps saying, 'Together?"... I don't know what it means, but the anguish in his voice is unbearable…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know if he's still asking that question since they won't let me near him, but I can't imagine he'd forget to repeat such a painful thing like that.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's world stopped when he heard Aliane say that. It was the final nail in the coffin he needed to convince him to go with the traitorous girl. He felt his hand start to shake in fright, yet the sun suddenly felt brighter. He could hear the birds singing in the background and he shut his eyes as the wind brushed gently against his skin. If he listened close enough, he could actually hear his Kitten's voice asking him that question, Train's hand stretched out towards him, trying to pull Creed into a tender embrace he ached for more than anything else in the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train… My Kitten… I miss you…</em>
</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, he saw Saya's spirit floating the clouds, giving him an encouraging smile and a confident nod before she disappeared just like his teacher did not long ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I go alone now… it could mean my death… However, I'm more than willing to take that chance if it'll even give me a sliver of hope to see my Train again…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched a cloud pass by that looked far similar to that of a cat to be a coincidence. That was the last sign he needed to know his beloved was using Aliane to reach out to him. Her words and her actions were his lover's last bit of hope to bring him home.</p>
<p>"Always, my love… Always…"</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with the girl again and pulled his Imagine Blade away. "Okay, I believe you. Take me to Train."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed ducked behind some bushes with the woman and frowned at her. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not understanding how your abilities work…"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "I know it's complicated, so let me try to explain again. I can turn invisible and I can phase through objects and people. I can also transfer both of those abilities to someone else, but maintaining them both at the same time is difficult. When I'm just doing it to myself, I can usually keep them both going for an hour, maybe longer if I really push myself. But, if I add someone else into the mix, that will probably reduce the time for about thirty minute. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded slowly. "I guess… That just sounds awfully inconvenient…"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the house to make sure no one had seen them yet. He saw Aja, Aztec, and a few of Shiki's bugs patrolling the area, but they were still far enough away and well hidden that none of them had seen him yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>And based on what she's telling me, she shouldn't be wasting her time limit of her abilities right now. We need to save it to get to Train.</em>
</p>
<p>"I mean, those powers are <strong>incredibly</strong> useful, but the fact that it sounds like you need to choose one or the other makes it inconvenient."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "I <strong>can</strong> use them both at the same time. I just can't keep it going for very long. Especially if I'm transferring it to someone else."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I get it, that doesn't change my opinion. It sounds to me like you need more training."</p>
<p>Aliane gritted her teeth and wanted to respond sarcastically, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea since Creed was only barely trusting her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I actually don't think he's trusting me at all. I think he's just accepting the risk because he's so desperate to get Train back.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane nodded in agreement with. "I know. That's the plan once this is all over."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair. He started doing it on purpose to try and remind himself of Train. "Is there anything more to your abilities?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "I can float. However, no offense, but I think you're too big for me to carry."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "No offense taken. You're not a very large person."</p>
<p>Again, Aliane wanted to say something in retaliation, but she knew she had no right. It wasn't like Creed had said anything that was offensive or untrue. She knew she was small for her age. It was the reason why she was able to convince people she was a teenager for so long.</p>
<p>"So, where are they keeping Train?"</p>
<p>Aliane pointed up to the top floor to the window that was sealed shut. "That's Doctor's lab. The window is sealed shut because Train tried to escape that way at the last hideout."</p>
<p>Crede smiled proudly. "That was when Train destroyed half the forest, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Yup. And even though he hasn't made any more attempts to escape, they're not taking chances."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at that. "He hasn't tried to escape <strong>at all</strong>?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "No. They have a single chain around his neck that I <strong>know </strong>he could easily break through especially since he has Nanomachines fully merged with his body now, but he hasn't tried anything. He's broken…"</p>
<p>Creed felt the world getting dark. "So, it's true? Train… has Nanomachines in him now?"</p>
<p>Seeing the woman nod, Creed clutched his hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train was against Nanomachines when we were running the Apostles. This is like his worst nightmare coming true!</em>
</p>
<p>Not only did his beloved lose his friends and his freedom, but he now had a bit of his humanity taken away. And from what Aliane was telling him, Train wasn't even permitted to have his own thoughts. On the journey to the Apostles hideout, Aliane was letting him know the shape Train was in and how he seemed completely devoid of any emotions. She said he didn't even seem angry, despite the deadly look in his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor has truly turned him into a weapon…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed slapped himself lightly and shook his head to stop the darkness from taking over again. "If Train is still calling out to me in his sleep and refusing to kill, all is not lost yet."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded, not aware Creed didn't mean to say that outloud. "Right."</p>
<p>Creed ducked behind the bush a little more when Aja flew around the house again and confirmed a few things with the woman. "So, Train won't leave on his own, correct?"</p>
<p>Aliane. "Correct. I thought maybe if he saw <strong>you</strong>, he might leave, or even if he heard your voice, but I'm not sure. Doctor's been continuing to make all kinds of changes to the Chronos' drug to make Train have <strong>no</strong> reaction to you and I know he's rushing it now since a lot of the Apostles are calling for his execution."</p>
<p>Creed shivered a little at that thought. "So, essentially the more he remembers me, the more his life is in danger?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded again. "Yes. And since it seems like he refuses to forget you, I don't know how much longer we have. I could be wrong and Doctor could have found a solution in the time I was gone. He's been moving fast enough that it's completely possible, but if that's true then we're facing the issue of him not knowing who you are. And if that's the case…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled sourly. "And if that's the case, Train will most likely try to kill me. Because that's their end goal with him. Am I right?"</p>
<p>Aliane hesitated for a second, then nodded.</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I don't care about my life, but Train's is too precious to waste on anything."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I know if he kills me, that will surely mean he's next. Even if they want to keep using him as a weapon, I'm certain it wouldn't be for much longer.</em>
</p>
<p>"What's the plan?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at Aliane. "You're asking <strong>me</strong>?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "Of course I am. Isn't that your thing? Aren't you like… some kind of genius or something?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I'd like to take that as a compliment, but it's hard when my lover is only a few yards away, yet I cannot reach him. You said Doctor set up some kind of barrier to keep you out of his lab, right?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded again. "Right. I was only able to get in because Watts was bringing him his meal, and I was only able to get out because the barrier is only for the front of the lab, not the walls against the house."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding. "So, you can float and phase yourself back into the room where Train is, but you can't take me with you because you can't carry me up that high and Train won't come with you." He looked around the area and frowned when he noticed none of the trees were high enough or close enough to reach the room his love was being held. "Normally I'd just suggest I carry you to the top of a tree and I throw both of us forward, but that's too great of a distance even for me…."</p>
<p>He touched his Imagine Blade.</p>
<p><em>I guess I could also launch us forward with my Imagine Blade, but that seems too risky. I'd have to be absolutely </em><em><strong>perfect</strong></em> <em>with where we land. If I miss and we end up in the wrong room or I lose my hold on Aliane, we'd both be screwed.</em></p>
<p>Creed wanted to treat rescuing Train as a stealth mission so as to avoid fighting <strong>anyone</strong> in the Apostles. He didn't even want to mess with a Shooting Stars member since he knew that would alert the entire castle to his presence. The best plan they could come up with would be to get to Train, give him the shot of the new drug, and bring his beloved home. Creed was hoping that there was enough anesthetic in the syringe Sephiria gave him that it would knock Train out and he could just carry his beloved home.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or it works so well that he goes back to himself and will leave with us willingly.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed patted his pocket where the syringe was, then patted his other one where the music box was. Last time when Train heard it, it seemed to wake him up so if Creed's presence wasn't enough to snap his Kitten out of it, then hopefully the music would be.</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Creed and he turned to ask the woman a question. "I assume you're able to phase objects through walls and make them invisible as well, right?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Yes. As long as it's not something like a giant tree or an entire building, I can transfer my abilities to it as well."</p>
<p>Creed took the syringe out and handed it to Aliane. "Could you phase in there and give Train this shot?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at the drug, then frowned. "<strong>More</strong> drugs?! Are you sure that's a good idea?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "This one is different. This one will hopefully knock Train out and counteract the Chronos' drug in him. Sephiria told me to give it to him the moment I saw him."</p>
<p>
  <em>But I was too late the first time around…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and stared at the woman.</p>
<p>Aliane's frown did not leave her face. "...Are you sure you want to trust me with this?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head again. "No. I'm not. But it sounds like I don't really have a lot of options. What I really want to do is just break down their door and bust Train out of there, but I can't do that. That's just asking to be slaughtered. I know I'm taking a risk by giving this to you, but if everything you say is true, I don't have time <strong>not</strong> to trust you. We need to take action <strong>now</strong>."</p>
<p>Aliane stared at Creed for a few more seconds, then down at the syringe. As she took the drugs, something deep inside her told her to check the lab.</p>
<p>"Hold on…"</p>
<p>Aliane activated her Eyesight and looked through the wall where Train was supposed to be. She froze and her heart began to beat faster when she saw nothing by an empty room.</p>
<p>"...Train's not there."</p>
<p>Creed widened his eyes and looked at the house. "What?!"</p>
<p>Aliane tried to scan the whole house to see where he was, but there were too many people to pick out the Black Cat. "He's not there. I forgot to tell you another part of my powers. I can see through objects and people as well. And looking through the whole house, I don't see Train <strong>anywhere</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed felt his entire body get cold and his world began to spin with the possibility of no longer having Train in it. "Then where is he?!"</p>
<p>"He's not far, trust me…"</p>
<p>Aliane and Creed turned around quickly, the silver man activating his Imagine Blade immediately as the girl turned herself invisible. Doctor snickered at the two and adjusted his glasses as he addressed the pair. "My dear girl, you didn't <strong>really</strong> think I wouldn't figure out what you were up to, did you?"</p>
<p>Aliane swallowed thickly. "H-How did you…?"</p>
<p>Doctor pulled out his phone from his pocket and played a security video. It showed the image of Train sitting on the bed by himself when suddenly a bit of his hair began to move. Aliane cursed herself when she realized that was when she ran her fingers through his hair, then left the Apostles hideout to find Creed.</p>
<p>"Dammit…" She mumbled as Doctor put his phone away.</p>
<p>Creed wasn't sure what Aliane was cursing to herself about, but he also knew he didn't care. Doctor had shown himself and after seeing just a short clip of what his beloved had been living with the last eight days, Creed was ready to explode with anger and grief.</p>
<p>"Where's Train…" Creed growled, his words sounding more like a command than a question.</p>
<p>Doctor snickered again, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. "As I said before, he's not far…"</p>
<p>Creed pointed his blade at Kanzaki's throat. "NO MORE GAMES! <strong>WHERE. IS. TRAIN.</strong>"</p>
<p>Doctor noted how Creed was not asking and smirked wickedly. "You really want to see him that bad? I promise you, he's not the man you once knew…"</p>
<p>Creed gripped his blade, then felt something brush against his back. He did not move, but watched as Aztec slipped around from behind him. Creed shuttered, remembering if he made eye contact with the beast he would be under its control and made sure to keep his eyes on Doctor. Soon after that, he heard Aliane make a startled noise and saw Aja appear out of the corner of his eye. He cursed inwardly, beginning to worry if he was going to live long enough to see his beloved again.</p>
<p>"Why aren't they attacking?" Creed asked wearily.</p>
<p>Doctor snickered again. "Because I've commanded them not to fight you. I'd rather see you die at the hands of your beloved Black Cat."</p>
<p>Aliane was the one to speak next, but made sure she was still invisible. Even though she was pretty sure Doctor could find a way around her abilities, she wanted to keep the syringe in her hand a secret. "Why aren't the other Apostles out here?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked at her words, but kept his eyes locked onto Creed's face. "Because they don't know you're here."</p>
<p>Creed gritted his teeth. "Why?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and adjusted his glasses again. "I thought I told you before? I want to see you killed by your precious partner. If they knew you were here, they'd all come running out and kill you before I had a chance to show them what the Black Cat is capable of. I <strong>need</strong> you to be killed by Train in order to prove to the Apostles that he <strong>is</strong> a weapon. I need you to be murdered at the hands of your love so I can keep using him for my experiments…"</p>
<p>Creed snarled at the scientist, then smirked bitterly. "So, you've given up all hopes of bringing me back into the fold?"</p>
<p>Doctor blinked in confusion. "I never wanted you to rejoin the Apostles. I merely wanted your DNA to continue improving Aztec's skills. As long as I act quick enough, whatever I need from you I can get from your corpse."</p>
<p>Creed ground his teeth so hard he felt like they were about to shatter. "You fucking monster…"</p>
<p>Aliane turned herself visible since she knew her powers were pointless right now. She needed to save them up to help Train if necessary anyway.</p>
<p>"They're going to come out once they see the fight taking place! You really think you can keep <strong>that</strong> a secret?!" She knew the Apostles' arrival would <strong>not</strong> be their saving grace, but she tried to make it sound like Doctor's plans had holes in it.</p>
<p>Doctor nodded. "I'm aware. Which is why we need to move away from this place. Wouldn't that be to your benefit as well, Creed-sama?"</p>
<p>Creed did not lighten the look on his face, but he mulled Doctor's words over.</p>
<p>
  <em>I understand what he's doing but… he's right. The farther Train is from the Apostles' hide out, the better. It'll put a safe distance between us and his prison and give me more opportunities to bring him home. Added to that, it'll stop the Apostles from joining in on the battle and give me more of a fighting chance to subdue Train…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded, but did not lower his blade. "Where do you want to go?"</p>
<p>Doctor snickered and pulled out what looked to be a handheld transceiver from his lab jacket. "Why don't we ask your beloved that?" He turned it on, then spoke a German command into it. "Blitz." (1)</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion, but didn't have time to voice his thoughts as he, Aliane, and Doctor were flashed away by a lightning bolt. When they reappeared, the first thing Creed noticed when he looked around was Aja and Aztec were not there.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would he leave them behind?</em>
</p>
<p>He took in the rest of their surroundings and noticed they were in a field in the middle of nowhere. It was absolutely vacant. Not even a tree or a bush. The grass looked as though it was dying, and it stretched out as far as Creed could see.</p>
<p>
  <em>He really doesn't want any interruptions during this...</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane crouched on the ground next to him and began dry heaving, somehow still able to slip the syringe into her jacket pocket, making sure Kanzaki did not see it.</p>
<p>Doctor frowned at the woman, watching as she wiped her sleeve across her mouth. "You'll get used to it just like Creed and I have."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you bring your pets?" Creed activated his blade again and repositioned it back at Doctor's throat.</p>
<p>Kanzaki chuckled. "As I stated before, I don't want the Apostles to know this battle is happening. If they were to come with us, that'd be a dead giveaway to Shiki and his bugs that something was up and they'd try to follow us. They can't know anything until Train brings your head back on a pike."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at the man. "You're really that confident Train will kill me? I saw with my own eyes he wouldn't even kill a criminal. Besides, Aliane has told me you only <strong>just</strong> got him used to hearing my name. What's he going to do when he hears my voice? Or sees my face?"</p>
<p>Doctor adjusted his glasses again despite the sword threatening to slice his neck open. "Let's just say when Train sees you, he won't actually be seeing <strong>you</strong>."</p>
<p>Aliane coughed and looked up at the man. "Who will he be seeing?</p>
<p>Doctor smirked at her. "Honestly, I have no idea. I knew I needed to make sure Train was ready to kill Creed-sama before Shiki convinced Charden to kill Heartnet and after I learned of <strong>your</strong> betrayal, I knew I needed to move fast. But, there was no way I'd have the right combination of the drug ready in enough time, so I added something different into his system."</p>
<p>Creed was beginning to shake with rage. "What did you give Train…"</p>
<p>Again, Doctor noted how Creed's sentence was <strong>not</strong> a question and chuckled. "It's a concoction of my own. I wasn't sure if it was ready yet, but after showing him a video of you and getting no reaction out of him, I figured it must have worked. I'd love to share the recipe with you, but I'd like to patent it first."</p>
<p>Creed spat at the man's feet. "A video means nothing. He could still recognize me when he sees me in person."</p>
<p>Doctor nodded in agreement. "True. I <strong>am </strong>taking a risk which is why I gave him four times the amount of Chronos' drug a few hours ago to make sure he's utterly dependent on my orders. Seeing as he just willingly transported all of you here, I'd say it's already working."</p>
<p>Creed scowled at the man as she spoke. "<strong>Train</strong> brought us here?! He can't transport people without touching them!"</p>
<p>Doctor laughed in amusement. "The old Train couldn't do that. His abilities have improved in his time with us. And I plan on improving them even more once you're dead."</p>
<p>Creed spoke through gritted teeth. "Is that because of the Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Doctor cocked an eyebrow at him, then at Aliane. "You truly are betraying us, aren't you?" He sighed and looked back at Creed. "Possibly. It's a rather new trait of his that I haven't gotten to test out yet. However, it's a safe bet to make considering how much the Nanomachines have improved his abilities overall."</p>
<p>Aliane glared at the man. "Are you saying that you've trained Train to respond to your commands?"</p>
<p>Doctor rolled his eyes. "Despite how I may treat him, Heartnet is a human, not a dog. I didn't <strong>train</strong> him to do anything. He knows what 'blitz' means. He was simply following orders. All he can do now is follow orders."</p>
<p>Creed screamed in agony, tears falling from his eyes as he sliced at the air in front of Doctor. He could no longer handle hearing the man talk about his beloved as if he was nothing more than a weapon and needed to lash out at the scientists. However, his blow was blocked by Hades. Creed blinked at his beloved who had suddenly appeared in front of Kanzaki, his body sparking with electricity as he attempted to push the silver man back. Creed locked eyes with his Kitten searching his normally spirited gold orbs for any sign of recognition or love, but saw only hatred, anger, and emptiness. He no longer looked like he was going to die, but the way he looked at Creed confirmed that Train didn't know who he was.</p>
<p>Creed's eyes welled with tears and his heart sank to his feet. "T-Train…?"</p>
<p>Even if Train heard his words, he did not respond to them. Instead, he pushed the swordsman back and stood protectively in front of Doctor. Creed skidded to a halt next to Aliane, focusing on nothing other than his cat who was staring at the silver man as if he was a stranger.</p>
<p>"TRAIN! TRAIN, M LOVE! DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME?!"</p>
<p>Again, Creed wasn't sure if Train couldn't hear him or was choosing not to listen, but he did not respond. Instead, he ran towards Creed, full speed, and shot several bullets at him. Creed blocked every one of them then watched as Train flashed away from in front of him only to appear behind him. Creed turned around quickly and blocked several more bullets and flipped in the air and backwards to avoid a lightning attack. Train launched four more forcing Creed to continue his flips until he was several yards away from Doctor and Aliane.</p>
<p>Creed cursed to himself when he saw how far away he was from the girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dammit! She still has the shot! I need to get it into Train before-</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off as he was lifted into the air and thrown harshly towards the ground. Creed coughed wildly when his body made contact with the Earth and felt himself being lifted up again and again. After Train attempted it the fourth time, Creed reacted by stabbing his sword into the ground to stop himself from hitting it. However, doing that caused him to pop his shoulder out of his socket. Creed gritted his teeth and threw himself forward and into the air, barely avoiding another lightning bolt that signed the ends of his hair.</p>
<p>Creed spun around and began running back towards Aliane. As he sprinted, he gritted his teeth and popped his shoulder back in. His hairs stood on end again as Train flashed next to him and attempted to shoot him in the face. Creed managed to duck and roll away from his beloved before that could happen, then sprung himself to his feet to avoid another lightning attack. That one was so close that it burned the sleeve of his shirt and a bit of his flesh. Creed groaned at the pain, then jumped to the left to avoid a large blast of wind.</p>
<p>
  <em>I refuse to attack Train! I won't even upgrade my blade to level two for fear of accidentally hurting him. He's not himself right now. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I will not hurt him! </strong>
  </em>
  <em>He's in enough pain…</em>
</p>
<p>Throughout the fight, Creed was able to catch a few glimpses into his Kitten's eyes. Behind the empty, angry hatred and distorted view of his surroundings, Creed could still see how much pain his beloved was in. It was clear he had been ordered to kill and somewhere deep inside Train, somewhere behind all the drugs, torture, and experiementation, his love was still fighting. As many attacks and as hard as Train appeared to be trying to kill him, Creed could still tell he was holding back. Despite all the odds stacked against him, Train still refused to go back on his promise to never kill again.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I won't let you make that mistake, my love. It doesn't matter that I'm the target, I'll make sure you don't break your promise and I'll make sure to bring you home without laying a hand on your beautiful head!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed cursed and flipped to the side, narrowly avoiding yet another lighting attack. However, when he landed on the ground again, he slipped and fell forward on the thin sheet of ice Train had ready for him. It was so thin Creed didn't even see it, but it was still thick enough that it didn't break when he landed on it. Just as he was about to get back on his feet again, Train was on top of him, attempting to hit him in the face with Hades. Creed flipped over and avoided the blow by blocking it with his blade.</p>
<p>As he laid there beneath the man he loved more than anything else, Creed allowed a tear to fall down his cheek in hopes that it would reach his beloved. "Train…"</p>
<p>Train said nothing in response and did not let up on his attacks. He lifted Hades in the air and slammed it back down on Creed's head, screaming as he tried to break through the silver man's sword. Creed blocked that attack along with the next one and the next one, the palm of his hand digging into his blade as he barred each of his love's attacks.</p>
<p>Creed tried to reach Train again with his words, hoping there was something he could say that would snap his lover out of it. "Kitten, please! Snap out of it! WAKE UP!"</p>
<p>Train paused for a second when Creed used his pet name, but shook his head quickly and fired a shot next to the silver man's head. Creed blinked at the purposefully missed shot, then panted wildly.</p>
<p>"Train? Kitten, is that you?"</p>
<p>Train was froze for a second, then he gripped his head and started to scream. He jumped off of Creed and pulled his hair. Creed noticed that his lips were moving as if he was having a conversation with someone who wasn't there. The swordsman was quickly able to put together what was happening and growled in a furious rage.</p>
<p>
  <em>He has an earpiece in! Doctor is giving him orders to kill, but he's still fighting it. That's why he purposefully missed shooting me in the head!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed didn't bother to think about how close he had just come to death. Instead, he yanked his blade out of his hand and ran over to his partner. "TRAIN! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"</p>
<p>Train froze when he heard new orders being shouted to him and spoke to Creed for the first time. "Th-that… Th-that goes against what the Leaders are saying…"</p>
<p>Creed stopped a few feet away from Train and frowned. "The Leaders?"</p>
<p>Train gripped his head even tighter and let out a violent scream. His entire body slowly began to glow with a bright shade of blue, which slowly turned into white, which then exploded into black. Creed blocked his face as the force of the window around his beloved pushed him away, his feel skidding across the dead grass. When he felt like he was getting too far away from his Kitten, he stabbed his Imagine Blade into the ground to stop himself. Smoke and dust surrounded the area where his love was, making it impossible for Creed to see what was going on behind the black cloud he knew Train was in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I go for Aliane while this is happening? Or even Doctor?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed gave one last longing look to the chaos that Train was creating around himself then bolted in the other direction. His goal was to get to either Aliane or Doctor, whoever he reached first. Aliane had the drug that could be Train's only hope and Doctor was the one giving his lover commands. If he was able to stop Kanzaki from speaking to him even breaking the device that relayed his messages to the Black Cat, maybe Creed would be able to talk sense into him.</p>
<p>When he was about halfway back to where the fight started, Creed felt himself being thrown in the air and spun around wildly. Creed felt like he was going to be sick from the sudden movement, but didn't have time to lurch anything up as he was slammed to the ground again. He landed face first onto a rock embedded in the Earth, breaking his nose and bruising his cheek. He felt himself being lifted in the air again and was ready to stop himself from hitting the ground with his Imagine Blade, but he felt his body being turned around so he could see Train floating towards him.</p>
<p>Creed froze at the sight of his partner. He looked very similar to how he looked the other night when they were working through his storm on the dock, but more demonic. Train was floating in the air, his eyes white, his hair wisping fiercely around his face as his entire body sparked with an electrical fury. His hands were fogging over with mist, letting Creed know Train was about to wrap up him in an ice attack. Creed learned how to get himself out of that attack from their training sessions, but considering how much stronger Train was now, he wasn't sure if it would be the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I'm about to find out!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed activated his sword to level two even though he said he wasn't going to. He figured if he wasn't going to use it against Train, it would be okay and he could downgrade it the moment he had a chance. He tried to lock eyes with his cat, but it was impossible with the chaos that was still happening around him. Creed tried to call out, but his words were replaced by his scream as Train threw an ice dagger at his shoulder. The silver man blinked at the attack, since it wasn't something he had ever seen his love use before. He shouted again when Train threw another dagger at him, cutting open his shoulder, then the next one cutting open his cheek. The next one landed deep into his shoulder, causing Creed to groan and pant painfully.</p>
<p>Creed managed to bend and twist his blade to cut the next few daggers out of the air. He ignored the pain in his shoulder as he sliced wildly at the rapid ice blades being thrown at him. Train shot Hades as well, a few of his bullets electrical, a few of them normal, but Creed was able to move fast enough to all of them. However, as Train picked up the pace of his attacks, he began throwing Creed back and forth in the air, making it difficult for the silver man to concentrate on where his attacks were coming from. The confusion was enough to make Creed miss a few daggers and bullets and he took a bullet to his thigh and a dagger to his arm.</p>
<p>Creed shouted and tried to call out to Train again. "I WON'T FIGHT BACK, TRAIN! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE! PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!"</p>
<p>Creed growled as he sliced another dagger out of the air, then hissed in pain as another cut his stomach. He managed to block a bullet that was aimed for his face and another that was aimed for his stomach, but could not block the one aimed at his shin. Hades' bullets embedded itself into his bone and flesh, the pain and blood loss he was enduring almost too much to bear, but he knew he had to. He knew he couldn't give up until Train was by his side again. He knew no matter how much pain he was in, no matter how much his heart was breaking, Train had been through much worse in the last eight days.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't give up…! I'll bring Train back to the light no matter what!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was able to see the tears falling from Train's eyes again. His skin looked like it was breaking apart then fusing back together at a much more rapid pace than it was last night. Creed was able to work out that Doctor was shouting commands at him faster than at the docks which meant Train's attacks were faster and therefore his body was breaking apart faster than usual, causing the Nanomachines to go into overdrive. And as Creed looked at Train's face he could tell it was causing him more pain than it had the other night. With the next barrage of his bullets and ice, Creed was able to see the bones of Train's fingers for a split second, before they were healed up and good as new again. It happened again and again and Creed saw more tears falling from Train's eyes, eyes that were begging Creed to put him out of his misery.</p>
<p>Creed screamed wildly, tears flowing relentlessly from his eyes as he continued slicing the attacks away from himself. "I WON'T DO IT TRAIN!"</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was dropped to the ground, landing on his injured legs causing him to cry out painfully. He groaned and raised his head to see why Train had dropped him. His beloved was slowly lowering himself to the ground, clutching his head once more as he screamed a powerful, blood curdling scream. Creed's skin crawled and his heart shattered when he watched Train land on the ground and curl into a ball, desperate to get away from the pain and the orders that were being shouted into his ear. Creed pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder to see if Doctor was still trying to control him and smirked at what he saw.</p>
<p>Aliane decided she couldn't sit back and watch anymore. She was using her abilities to turn herself invisible, phasing in and out of Kanzaki to distract him enough so he couldn't give orders. Despite being much smaller than Doctor, Aliane still managed to get in a couple of hits on the man. The scientists had no hand-to-hand combat skills to speak of and Creed could tell by the way Aliane moved she could handle herself just fine. It was clear she had some kind of martial arts training. He saw Doctor try to catch her in his Tao a few times, but apparently he couldn't do it when she was invisible.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think Doctor needs to see his opponent in order to trap them. He can't send them to a dream world if he doesn't know where they are.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smirked when he saw the girl grab the transceiver that was giving Train orders and floated away with it. When she was about halfway in the air, she turned herself invisible again, making it impossible for Doctor to trap her. Creed nodded in approval at the space where he saw the girl disappear.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a useful skill. Now she just needs to learn how to hone it better. I'm glad I decided to trust her.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed turned back around and saw Train rocking back and forth, pulling at his hair and he mumbled something under his breath. Creed didn't know what his beloved was saying, but he could tell he was slowly losing even more of his mind and possibly trying to talk himself out of it.</p>
<p>"I'm coming, Train…!"</p>
<p>Creed tried to stand up, then fell back to the ground. He cursed at the blood seeping out of his legs and began crawling to his Kitten instead. Train wasn't making any moves to attack him or run away from him, so he thought that was going to be his best chance to try and bring his love back to the light.</p>
<p>"I won't give up, Train! I don't care how much blood I lose, I don't care how much pain I'm in, and I don't care if they chop my legs off! I will <strong>never</strong> give up on you!"</p>
<p>When he was only a few feet away from his cat, he reached out to try and touch Train's shoulder. The gunman suddenly stopped moving, then lit himself up with the brightest electrical forcefield Creed had ever seen his lover create. Creed shut his eyes to avoid the bright light, but did not stop crawling forward. He didn't care if he had to throw himself into an electrical barrier to get to his beloved. He'd walk through fire to get to Train, so in his mind lightning was nothing to be scared of.</p>
<p>
  <em>The alternative of losing Train is worse than the idea of being burnt to a crisp. I won't let him get away this time!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes closed and continued moving towards his partner. He could feel the heat of the electricity burn his face and hair, but still he kept moving. Every time he reached out, he prayed that he would feel the shock of the barrier since that would mean he had made it to Train. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew he was getting closer to Train because the heat was getting more and more intense. The hairs all over his body stood on end and he knew his fingers were burning, but still he did not stop. Nothing was going to stop him from holding Train in his arms again.</p>
<p>"Train!" Creed shouted, hoping his love could hear him from behind the barrier he created between them. "Train! Please! LET ME IN!"</p>
<p>As he reached out his hand again, he felt someone grab both of his wrists and flip him over so he was laying on his back. His eyes were still shut, but he knew it had to be Train since he could feel his flesh burning under the owner's fingers. Creed gritted his teeth and fought through the pain since he knew whatever pain he was in, Train's pain was worse.</p>
<p>"T-Train…!" Creed shouted, still not sure if his love could hear him behind the forcefield he could still feel scorching his eyelids. "Train… I love you."</p>
<p>The electricity stopped and Creed opened his eyes. He hoped that his words had gotten through to his Kitten, but seeing the dead look in Train's golden eyes, he knew that wasn't true. Train deactivated all of his Tao abilities, yet he still held a look of pure, empty hatred in his eyes. He stared at Creed as if he didn't know the man and the silver man felt more tears fall.</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>Creed felt one of his hands be released as Train pulled out Hades and aimed it between his eyes.</p>
<p>"Train… Please, Train. I love you…"</p>
<p>Again, there was no response as Train cocked his gun. Creed stared helplessly into those golden eyes he loved more than anything else in the world. He tried to raise his arm to block the blow or even grab his Imagine Blade again, but the ice dagger was still deep in his flesh, nearly reaching the bone. His blood loss was too great and his vision was beginning to blur."</p>
<p>"Train…"</p>
<p>Another tear fell from his eye as he saw a ghostly image of Train smiling cheekily at him. He saw another one of Train laughing happily, then another of his beloved sleeping peacefully. The next image he saw was of Train eagerly eating a meal Creed had prepared and the next was Train sitting in his arms as he played the ukulele. Another flashed before his eyes of Train smiling lovingly at him, and Creed smiled in return, even though he knew it wasn't real.</p>
<p>"My Kitten…"</p>
<p>He felt Hades press against his forehead and shut his eyes. The last image that flashed in front of his eyes was Train sitting at the piano as he played Saya's song. That image forced Creed's eyes opened and his hands to dig into the shirt pocket. As he wrapped his fingers around the music box, he breathed a sigh of relief upon feeling none of the daggers or bullets had destroyed it, and he couldn't help but think that was due to Saya's spirit watching over them.</p>
<p>Before Train pulled the trigger, Creed shoved the box in his love's face, allowing the quiet music to speak for itself.</p>
<p>Train froze and stiffened, staring at the small box his target was offering him. He felt his hand beginning to shake and his hold on Creed's wrist weakened. "S…. Saya…?"</p>
<p>His eyes drifted over to the man that was underneath him and felt like something clicked in his head. "Cr-Creed?!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved. "I'm here, Train…"</p>
<p>Train looked at Hades, his hand shaking wildly as he dropped the gun. The world around him was beginning to spin as he tried to figure out what was going on and he leaned back and clutched his head again. He started banging his head against Creed's chest, crying wildly from the pain he was still in and the anguish his heart felt at realizing what he had almost done. He tried to form words, but he was too delirious to form any real sentences. Instead, he cried and made pathetic, unintelligible nonsense.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed wrapped his arms around his love's back and pulled him closer, rubbing his beloved's back as he stared up at the sky. "Train… My love… I'm here…"</p>
<p>Train started to rock back and forth in his arms and managed to somehow form words. "It… hurts… Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart break and kissed Train's head. "It's okay, Train… I've got you… I'll make the pain go away…"</p>
<p>Creed suddenly saw Aliane appear behind the Black Cat with the syringe in her hand. She looked at the silver man for confirmation and Creed nodded his head. As soon as he did that, Aliane gently injected the gunman with the new drug, waiting until the entire contents of it were inside the cat. Once she was sure it was completely empty, she pulled it away slowly, making sure not to hurt the man.</p>
<p>Creed felt Train's tense body slowly relax in his arm and sighed in relief. He kissed Train's head again and snuggled his face deep within his chocolate locks. "I've got you, Train… And I'm never letting you go again."</p>
<p>Aliane sat on the floor and watched the two, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she spoke. "Is the drug supposed to knock him out or should we be worried?"</p>
<p>Creed checked Train's pulse and nodded. "It's the drug along with general exhaustion. His breathing and pulse are normal. No need to be concerned."</p>
<p>
  <em>Assuming we can get out of here quickly. Where is the Doctor?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane answered his unspoken question. "I managed to lead Doctor away from here, but I don't know how long we have until he comes back."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then took the earpiece out of Train's ear and crushed it in his fingers. "Then we need to get going."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded, picked up Train's gun. "Can you stand?"</p>
<p>Creed groaned at the pain in his legs, but nodded his head nonetheless. "I can stand and walk at least long enough to get us away from here. I'll call for help as soon as we're safe."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded again and helped Creed stand up with the cat in his arms. She then grabbed the man's arm and turned them both invisible. Creed shivered at the feeling, then gave her a curious look.</p>
<p>"You said I need to start training more, right? What better way to start than to make sure no one finds us while we bring Train to safety?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled, then frowned. "Why can I still see you?" He looked in his arms and saw his beloved as well. "And Train?"</p>
<p>Aliane smirked. "Because you're invisible with me. To us, everything appears as normal, but no one can see us. Trust me."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and adjusted Train in his arms. "You're full of surprises, aren't you? Any more tricks up your sleeves?"</p>
<p>Aliane thought about that, then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I can slip my body into other people's and control them momentarily. That's one of the ways I was able to get Doctor away from you guys."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "How could you forget something as useful as <strong>that</strong>?"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really think. I just act. Sorry I keep leaving out details of my powers. I'll be sure to be as truthful as my memory allows me from now on. Even though I don't think we'll have much time together once we get back…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her, knowing she didn't mean to say those last words out loud.</p>
<p>
  <em>She knows Sephiria is going to arrest her as soon as she sees her. I… I don't know how I feel about that, but right now I can't think about it. I need to get Train home.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked back at his beloved and snuggled his face against Train's for a moment, breathing in the man he missed more than anything else. His heart, mind, and soul felt complete once more and he knew he was never going to let Train leave his side ever again.</p>
<p>
  <em>You're safe now, Train… I won't let anyone take you ever again...</em>
</p>
<p>He was sure the only reason he was able to hold Train was from his pure force of will to get his Kitten home and now he could only hope that feeling would last long enough until they got to safety.</p>
<p>
  <em>My love for Train can get me through anything. I may collapse once we're home, but at least he'll be safe.</em>
</p>
<p>However, none of that would happen if they didn't get home quickly. Doctor could show up out of nowhere with those beasts and try to kill them and take Train back. But Creed wasn't going to let that happen.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one will ever hurt Train ever again.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he scanned the area, trying to figure out where they were.</p>
<p>"Which way?"</p>
<p>Aliane pointed in the opposite direction the Doctor went. "This way. It may not be the right way, but at least it's away from that sick bastard."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and adjusted Train again. "Right. Take us home, little girl."</p>
<p>Aliane's eye twitched and she mumbled under her breath. Creed knew she didn't want him to hear what she was saying, but he could tell she was trying to stop herself from being rude to the man. The silver man chuckled lightly as he gripped Train tighter in his arm, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>"We'll be together always, my love… No matter what."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>"Flash."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Journey Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed groaned painfully as he slid down to the ground and settled himself against a tree. Aliane helped the silverette lower his body as Creed adjusted Train in his arms. He sighed and shut his eyes as he rested his head against the bark, attempting to catch his breath before they continued their arduous journey home.</p>
<p>
  <em>I still have no idea where we are. Did Doctor pick that field out on purpose so it would be hard to find us? Or because it's so out of the way no one would witness the fight? Or was it randomly chosen by Train?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed assumed Doctor must have chosen the location for the battle he was forced to have with his beloved since it didn't seem like Train had much say in anything due to Chronos' drug. His Kitten was still sleeping in his arms and as strong and motivated as the silver man was to get Train home, he needed to rest for at least a minute. Based on the setting of the sun and slow rise of the moon, Creed was able to work out they had been traveling for about three hours, maybe four hours, but he wasn't sure how far they had gotten.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm moving far slower than usual so I don't think he could have traveled more than five miles. Six at the most which feels like no distance at all between us and Doctor.</em>
</p>
<p>Normally in three to four hours, Creed could easily quadruple that pace, even if he was moving slow. But, with the injuries he had endured along with carrying his love's limp body, he was walking slower than a snail's pace. In fact, he was starting to grow envious of snails <strong>and</strong> turtles. Or at least that's how it felt to him. Aliane pointed out several times that they were still moving relatively fast all things considered, and since she was making sure they stayed invisible the entire time, the younger girl was confident they weren't going to be caught.</p>
<p>Creed opened his eyes and looked at the girl who was still holding on to his arm. "Aren't you tired?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at him. "You're asking if <strong>I'm</strong> tired? You just walked who knows how many miles with bullets in your arms and legs!"</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew Creed was tough, but this is another level! I'm struggling to maintain my invisibility and he's lugged another fully grown man on legs he could barely use a few hours ago. Just who the hell is Creed Diskenth? Is he even human?!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then grimaced slightly at the pain his body was still enduring. "Yes, I am asking if you're tired. Didn't you say it was hard to maintain your state for longer than an hour? Especially since you're transferring your abilities to two other people."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and rested her head against the tree next to Creed. "Yeah, I'm <strong>exhausted</strong>, but I figured that's nothing compared to how you must be feeling. Besides, I'm motivated. The idea of getting caught but that madman has been better than any training sessions."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "How about you deactivate it while we rest for a minute?"</p>
<p>Aliane sat up a little and gave him a strange look. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Creed looked around quickly, adjusting Train in his arm as if that would protect him from any approaching enemies. "Yes, I'm sure. I don't intend to stay here long. I just needed time to sit and get these damn bullets out of me."</p>
<p>Aliane stared at the man for a few more seconds, then finally decided to let go of the swordsman arm. As soon as she did, she let out a long, deep, relieving sigh, almost as if she had been holding her breath for the last several hours. As she watched Creed, she noticed he was moving Train in his arms so the cat was leaning against his lesser injured shoulder and spread his legs a little so the rest of the gunman was resting against his chest and stomach. He then activated his Imagine Blade and adjusted what she assumed was the tip of the invisible blade to point towards his leg and remove the first bullet.</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath and bit his lip, readying himself for the pain that was going to accompany removing his beloved's bullets. He had removed bullets from body before, so he was used to the pain, but he knew with how tired he was, it was going to be worse. Just as he was about to dive the blade into his injured legs, Aliane reached over and grabbed his wrist to stop him.</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her in confusion. "What are you doing? I need to get the bullets out before the wounds get infected. It'll also speed up the process of the Tao's healing."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded in understanding. "I know. But I can remove them for you with my Tao. It might be more efficient and slightly less painful."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her again. "What?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and turned her hand invisible. "I can phase through people, remember?"</p>
<p>Creed watched her hand disappear and frowned. "Do you have the strength to do that right now?"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "Guess we're about to find out."</p>
<p>Creed felt a little uneasy at the slight waviness of her voice. "What will happen if you can't maintain your abilities while you're phasing through me?"</p>
<p>Aliane smirked at him. "What do you think will happen?"</p>
<p>Creed felt himself shiver, knowing he may end up with the woman's hand trapped in his leg and questioned what they were about to do. However, he knew his hands were shaking and his arms were weak, so he knew he wasn't going to be able to do a competent job of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least her hands seem steady. I might slice my leg off if I'm not careful. Or hit a major artery and bleed to death before the Tao can fix me. It looks like Train missed all my vital points, but I don't think I'll be able to with the state I'm in. It's probably better to let her do it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then nodded, moving his lover over to give the woman more room to work. "Alright, let's just get this over with so we can keep moving."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned, then took a deep breath and dipped her hand into the silver man's leg. "You won't be able to feel my hand, but you will feel the bullet coming out. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, but you should have something ready to stop the bleeding."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding, then ripped off the bottom part of his shirt that was not dirty. He leaned his head forward and rested it against his beloved's, taking in deep breath as he concentrated on Train's breath brushing gently against his cheek. He tried to use the presence of his Kitten to distract from the further pain he was about to be in.</p>
<p>"Do it."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded, slipping her hand inside the man's leg, and dug around for the first bullet. She used her Eyesight to see through the man's legs to make it easier to find the bullets. She hoped that would decrease the time she was rooting around inside the man and therefore lessen the pain he'd be in. The first bullet looked like it was around two inches into his thigh, so he went for that first. She pinched her fingers around it, then pulled it out slowly and carefully. Aliane heard Creed groan in pain, but his leg did not move an inch. The silver man took in shallow breaths as she waited for him to give her the go ahead for the next one. Once she saw him nod his head, she went for the next one that was a little higher up and only an inch it, repeating her same gentle motions there.</p>
<p>"How many are there?" Creed asked through gritted teeth, but he did not look away from his partner. He needed Train's existence to help him bear the pain.</p>
<p>Aliane pulled out the next bullet and threw it as far away from them as possible, then scanned the swordsman's body with her Eyesight. "It looks like there are a few clean holes which means the bullet went straight through, so from what I can tell it looks like there's only three more."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and kissed his love. "Oh, is that all?"</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Considering the amount of bullets he shot at you, I'd say that's pretty good."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and snuggled his face into Train's, too entranced by his beloved to feel the next bullet removed as he kissed his Kitten again. "He was doing his best not to aim for me. And when he did hit, he missed all my major arteries and vital organs which I'm certain was on purpose. He was doing his best to fight the orders the whole time…."</p>
<p>Aliane smiled. "He's a strong man. I can't believe he could still fight the urge to kill with how much he's been through. Anyone else would have died just from the torture."</p>
<p>Creed shivered as she removed another bullet, but he knew it wasn't from the pain of her gesture. "Let's not talk about what he's been through or what might have happened to him… He's safe now and thinking about anything other than that will distract me from our journey home."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through his beloved's hair, overjoyed that he could feel Train's beautiful chocolate locks dance between his fingers once more. It had been far too long since he had held Train in his arms and he was going to take advantage of every moment they had been blessed with. Even if his cat woke up and tried to kill him again, it would be worth it to hold Train again. He would have endured anything to hold his beloved in a tender embrace for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it too much to ask that he wakes up and is completely normal? I know Sephiria said the drug would work for the first dose, but does that mean he'll wake up and at least somewhat back to his old self?</em>
</p>
<p>As Aliane removed the last bullet, Creed pulled Train closer to his chest, brushing his love's hair aside to stare at his cat's peaceful face in hopes that would give him the strength to keep moving. He sighed and kissed his cat's forehead, his heart fluttering a little when he heard Train whisper his name and snuggle closer to him. His Kitten smiled slightly as he took a breath in and Creed was certain that was because Train wanted his nostrils to fill with the swordsman's scent. To remind his sleeping self that his lover was really there.</p>
<p>He jumped a little as Aliane took the ripped cloth from his hand and pressed it down on his bleeding leg. "You weren't ready with it like you said you would be. You're lucky it didn't hit any vital organs either or you'd be bleeding profusely right now."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then nodded, watching as the girl began ripping her own clothing to hand to the silver man. As she wrapped him up, his ears perked when he heard something in the distance. "Can you hear the water coming from behind us?"</p>
<p>Aliane tightened her makeshift bandages around Creed's wounds then raised her head to try and hear what he was talking about. "I do. It sounds close. Want me to check it out?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then glanced at the wound in his shoulders. "The ice daggers Train threw at me already melted and luckily cleaned those wounds in the process, but I need something to clean the rest of them. The Tao can heal me, but it can't stop infections from forming."</p>
<p>
  <em>They also stopped bleeding a while ago and my Tao has already started to heal them along with the burn marks and scratches.</em>
</p>
<p>Smaller wounds like cuts, scraps, and burn marks were quick and easy for the Tao to heal and Creed knew that now that the bullets were out, those wounds would begin to seal up as well. There were no broken bones which took the Tao a while to heal, so he knew as long as they could find a place to rest, he'd be fine in a few hours, a full night at the most. With his fully leveled up Tao, the healing factor worked faster than it used to back when he and Train ran the Apostles. That didn't change that he needed to get a better form of first aid than some ripped clothes and water to clean himself.</p>
<p><em>I thought Train threw the daggers at me pretty hard, but they aren't as deep as I thought they would be. He managed to avoid all my vital points with each of attacks and I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>he did that on purpose. And at his own cost, too.</em></p>
<p>Before the woman walked away, Creed grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Get some water for Train as well. I want to wash him off."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes, but snickered. "Of course you would. I'll try to get enough for both of you."</p>
<p>Creed nodded at her, then went back to his earlier thoughts of Train's condition during their battle. He smiled sadly down at his love and kissed his lips lightly. "You made sure not to cause too much damage to me and ended up hurting yourself in the process. But, it's okay. I'm here now, and I'll take care of you."</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train again, then scanned his beloved's body just to make sure he didn't have any injuries and sighed in relief when he saw none. Even though Creed didn't lay a finger on him during their fight, it still looked like Train was being torn apart from his Tao. He was sure that was going to be the only moment he was grateful Train's body had been pumped full of Nanomachines. They, along with the Tao, were the only reason his love wasn't injured or worse. However, that didn't change the fact that he was sure Train wouldn't want them inside of his body once he came to.</p>
<p>
  <em>We need to find a place to stay tonight before that happens. At this rate, I don't think we'll be able to get home before the night's over. I don't even know where we are.</em>
</p>
<p>He felt Train shiver a little and pulled his lover closer, burying his face between his love's neck and shoulder, kissing his smooth skin gently until he felt his Kitten no longer shaking. When Creed heard his beloved purring quietly and cuddling closer to his body, he pulled away slightly, but not enough that his lips weren't still caressing Train's neck.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Kitten. When we get home, Eve said she can remove the Nanomachines. We'll get you back to normal in no time."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed his love's neck again, feeling his heart quiver merrily when he heard Train mumble his name again. As he snuggled against his love, Creed's eyes widened at the thought of the bio-girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! I need to call for help! How the hell could I forget to do that?! Guess I'm more exhausted than I realized.</em>
</p>
<p>He had been concentrating too much on getting as far away from Doctor and their battle ground as possible to remember to call Sephiria or any of his sweeper friends. Since he was waiting for Aliane to get back with water anyway, that was the best moment to reach out to someone. Creed wrapped one of his arms around his beloved and began patting himself down to find his phone. In all the chaos, he couldn't remember where he put it, but he was positive it was on his person somewhere. He made sure he had it when he left their hideout.</p>
<p><em>It would have been foolish to leave without it. I'm </em><em><strong>positive</strong></em> <em>I brought it with me. Where the hell is it?</em></p>
<p>As he patted himself down, he began to panic, wondering if he somehow dropped it during the battle. He was doing a lot of flips and jumps, so he wouldn't have been surprised if he did. When he tapped his back pocket, he felt his heart freeze. Creed moved his lower body up slightly so he could reach into his pocket and growled in annoyance at the crumbled glass he felt poke his fingers. He pulled out his phone, frowned at the cracked screen, and tried to turn it on despite that.</p>
<p>
  <em>You've got to be fucking kidding me…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed snarled at the broken device, trying whatever tech tricks he knew to get it to turn on, then flipped it over and noticed the back was crushed as well. When he looked closely, he could see his sim card had been destroyed, which meant even if they somehow miraculously got to a store where he could buy a new phone, he wouldn't have any of his contacts.</p>
<p><em>And even with how much my memory has improved, I don't think I remember anyone's number except for Train's. And I'm </em><em><strong>positive</strong></em> <em>he doesn't have his phone.</em></p>
<p>Frustrated, he threw his useless phone on the ground and clung to his cat again. When he pulled Train against his chest, he felt the music box jostle in his pocket and chuckled against his cat's ear. "Saya really must be watching out for us, Kitten. She made sure to keep your birthday present safe."</p>
<p>
  <em>What's the deal, Saya? Was it between my phone and the music box and you chose to protect the music box? Really?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed cordially when he heard Train mumble his name again and press his face against the silver man's chest. He kissed the top of his beloved's head and nuzzled his face closer to Train's. "I guess considering that's what allowed me to hold you again… I can't be too mad. We'll find a way home. No matter what. Knowing Sephiria, she's probably already sent a squad after us."</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I can't help but laugh a little at the irony that the music box breaks almost all the time, yet somehow managed to survive that fight. Saya really wanted to make sure she could reach out to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled at the adorableness of his beloved, kissing him again before looking up at the sky. "Thank you, Saya… I can't believe I've fallen into even deeper debt with you. And I promise both you and Train, no one will ever hurt him again." He nuzzled Train's face, kissing his nose and laughing lightly at his love's twitch and smile. "I will get him home safe, my love."</p>
<p>
  <em>Or Sephiria will somehow find </em>
  <em>
    <strong>us</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. If Train were awake, he might be able to flash us home, but I'm not even sure of that. He might be too weak or too disoriented to use his Tao.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman smiled at the collar that was around his love's neck. He wasn't sure how he had managed to keep the gift from Lin, but he was happy to see it. It meant a lot to Number X and it meant a lot Train, so Creed was relieved the Apostles didn't take that from him as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>They probably didn't think about it. From what Aliane told me, his neck was covered up for the most part, so Doctor probably didn't even notice it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's ears perked when he heard Aliane step up behind him. He played with the bell on his love's collar, not taking his eyes off Train as he spoke to the woman. "You don't by chance have a phone on you, do you?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned as handed him a piece of wet fabric for Train, then knelt down and began lightly dabbing the silver man's wounds. "No. Why?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and gestured to his phone with his hand, then began cleaning the dirt off his beloved's beautiful face. "Because mine is trash now. Second phone in a few months. And I thought Train was irresponsible. Why don't <strong>you</strong> have a phone?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and shrugged her shoulders, making sure to clean as much of Creed's wounds as he could. "I didn't have it on me when I left the Apostles layer because I didn't want them to use it to track me."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then kissed his love's forehead again as he cleaned off his neck. "Smart. Guess I can't fault you for that."</p>
<p>He hissed when Aliane rubbed a little at one of his wounds. The girl frowned and tried to be more gentle. "Sorry, I just want to make sure you don't get infected." As she scanned the man's injured body, he couldn't help but admire his pain tolerance. "I feel like you should be worse off. Even with the Tao healing you, you could barely walk at first. Not to mention it looked like you lost a lot of blood."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and brushed his lips against Train's cheek, making sure to cherish every moment he had with his Kitten, then began cleaning off his hands. "Train avoided all my vital points and even though it looked like I lost a lot of blood, it was mostly from shallow cuts and bullet wounds."</p>
<p>Aliane blinked in shock. "He <strong>purposefully</strong> avoided killing you? It certainly looked like he was trying."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and breathed in his Kitten. "Trust me, if Train wanted me dead, I would be dead. He was in more control than you realize."</p>
<p>Aliane looked at Train and smiled a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know I've been inwardly singing Creed's praises, but Train is amazing as well. I can't believe he was able to control himself even after everything he's been through. Then again, I guess I always knew Train was from another world. Both these men are horrifyingly, yet remarkably strong. And it's not just their bodies. The tenacity and preservation of their hearts and minds are… mystifying. No wonder the Apostles wanted to control Train and kill Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>"He's really an incredible man." Those were the only words she was able to use to describe the man in Creed's arms.</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed his love again and again, relishing the way Train's warm skin tickled his lips with each of his pecks. He pulled back and rubbed at some dirt that caked on his Kitten's forehead. "Yes, he is."</p>
<p>Aliane smiled warmly at the scene of Creed reuniting with his partner. Even though Train was asleep, she could see the peaceful smile on his face and saw his lips whisper Creed's name over and over again, letting Aliane know that she had done the right thing by tracking the silver man down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite all the drugs in his system, despite all the pain that Train has been in for the last nine days, despite the fact that he looks like he's out cold right now, he somehow still knows Creed is with him. Man, I really hope he wakes up and is just back to normal, but I doubt it.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt her heart get warm when she saw Creed rest his forehead against Train's now clean one, overjoyed she was able to give the men their partnership and happiness back.</p>
<p>
  <em>They really love each other. Like a crazy, sickenly, adorable amount. It's always been obvious how much Creed loves Train, but I can also see the love in Train's face even though he's sleeping.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her cheek on her knees as she watched Creed cuddle his lover. "Are you telling me you're not in <strong>any</strong> pain?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed at her, but did not pull his head away from his Kitten. He thought Train was as clean as he could get for now, so now he wanted to bask in the warmth of his beloved. "Oh, it hurts <strong>a lot!</strong> Don't let my sweet facade fool you. I'm in a lot of pain right now, but I have a high tolerance for it. I'm used to it. We both are." He kissed his beloved again and smiled warmly. "The only reason I have a smile on my face is because I'm reunited with my beloved. He's the only thing that's making the pain bearable."</p>
<p>
  <em>I can bear anything as long as I have Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite her sympathetic smile, she still voiced her skepticism. "I guess I'm just surprised. I knew you were both beyond human, but seeing you still able to be so coherent after that battle is just… miraculous to me."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his Kitten and nuzzled his face closer. "I appreciate your admiration, but I'm not as amazing as you think. I actually think my body would have gone into shock if it wasn't for my pure force of will to get Train to safety. Even now, I'm only able to fight the pain because I'm holding Train. Despite the fact that he made sure to avoid any vital points, getting shot and stabbed still hurts. No matter who you are."</p>
<p>
  <em>The only thing that's going to get me through tonight is my love for Train. But, even the strength of my love for my Kitten won't heal these wounds. I need time, rest, and the Tao. And a little TLC from my beloved if he wakes up won't hurt either.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and looked up at the sky. "That battle did seem <strong>really</strong> brutal. I'm shocked you're conscious let alone able to have a conversation."</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's shoulder, then his neck, then his cheek, then he responded to the woman's statement. "Like I said, I think I would have gone into shock if I didn't fight through it. However, I know Train could have hurt me a <strong>lot</strong> worse."</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I'm also able to keep going because I'm trying to downplay the damage in my own mind so I don't have to think about my love trying to kill me. Even if he wasn't himself, it hurt to see such anger in eyes directed at me.</em>
</p>
<p>The last time Creed had seen Train point that looked at him was when he found out what he did to Saya. The only thing that made his beloved's deadly look bearable was the fact that he knew Train didn't recognize him. Creed didn't know what Doctor did to him to make his lover forget who he was, but whatever it was, it worked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor said he replaced the image of me with someone else in Train's mind, didn't he?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned slightly at his beloved as he kissed him on the cheek.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder who it was…?</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man sighed and ran his fingers through Train's hair again, leaning forward to breathe in his love. He tried to block out the fight he just had with his cat and replace it with the sight of Train sleeping peacefully in his arms. Creed could tell his partner was no longer in pain, and other than having Train by his side again, that was what mattered to him.</p>
<p><em>However, I can't help but obsess over how Train was worse than he had ever been… Worse than </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>had ever been. How much did they pump into him?</em></p>
<p>"We need to get him home so Chronos' doctors can look at him." Creed continued running his hands and lips along every part of Train's body, his heart fluttering at each little happy sound his unconscious love made, elated that his beloved knew he was there despite everything.</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at him, ignoring the open display of affections he was giving Train. She knew how much Creed missed the cat and she believed the silver man deserved every kiss he gave his lover. "Why does Chronos' doctor need to look at him? He doesn't appear to be injured at all. The Nanomachines healed him."</p>
<p>Creed's smile never left his lips as he ran his fingers along Train's jawline. "Because they'll be able to figure out how much of that drug they put in his system by drawing some of his blood. Once they know that, they'll know how much of the counter drug we can give him."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned in confusion as she watched Creed kiss every inch of Train's face. "I know how much of the drug they gave him. Can't I just tell them? Doctor took enough of his blood…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I really don't want them to take more of Train's blood…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly, then smiled blissfully as Train subconsciously nuzzled his head into the swordsman's hand. "I know… But I'm pretty sure they need an exact amount which they can only get from his blood."</p>
<p>Aliane was quiet as Creed caressed Train's cheek, then voiced a concern she had about that. "I'm… not sure how Train will react to needles or doctors after everything he's been through. He's… He's probably going to be traumatized from all this."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and rested his forehead against Train's. "I know… I know. He's probably going to have some serious PTSD, but… Train's strong. He's going to make it through this. I believe in him and I will <strong>never </strong>give up on him."</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd never give up on me…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's lips lightly again and again, speaking his thoughts out loud unknowingly. "I'm going to bring him back to the light. No matter how long it takes, no matter how much it'll hurt to watch him suffer, I won't leave his side for a second. I'll never leave his side ever again. And no matter what, I'll protect him."</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't let them win. I'll never let him have Train again.</em>
</p>
<p>He smiled confidently at his beloved, staring at Train's closed lids and imagining the determined, passionate look in his flawless, golden eyes. "He'll be back to his happy-go-lucky, carefree, wayward cat in no time…"</p>
<p>As Creed snuggled against his cat, he felt Aliane tap his shoulder and he lifted his head slightly to see what she wanted. He frowned at the woman as she handed him the syringe filled with water. "What's this?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "What does it look like? It's water."</p>
<p>Creed eyed the syringe wearily. "...Did you wash it out?"</p>
<p>The woman rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to make you drink remnants of that drug. Also, before you ask, it's not salt water. I checked, so it's safe to drink."</p>
<p>Creed was hesitant, but knew he and Train needed something after that battle. Of course, Train always came first to Creed, so he opened his beloved's mouth, pressed the opening of it against his lips, then slid it down his throat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides that, if there is anything left inside, it'll only benefit Train to consume it. I want him to get as much of this antidote since I don't know how long it will take for us to get home.</em>
</p>
<p>He helped his Kitten swallow it by massaging his throat, emptying the contents completely and handing it back to the woman.</p>
<p>"Can you get more?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded, not hesitating to take the syringe and run back to the water. She was willing to make a thousand trips if it was going to help the men. She still felt guilty for everything she had put them through, so if literally showering them with water and running around like a chicken with her head cut off to get them what they needed would help even in the slightest, she'd do it. She'd do that and more.</p>
<p>As she ran off, Creed slipped the damp cloth in his pocket since he did not want to leave behind any traces of where they had been. He was pleased to see Aliane was throwing the bullets that were in his legs as far away as possible because that told him she had been thinking the same thing. Creed knew all Doctor had to do was call his beasts and they could probably track them down easily since there was a sick connection between him and his beloved with those creatures. And with them being at their weakest and sitting prone in the middle of nowhere in an unknown wooded area, that was the best time for them to attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, I don't know if Doctor will risk it. As he said before I fought Train, the Apostles didn't know he let my Kitten out to try and kill me. That's why he left them behind: So as not to raise suspicion. That also means he'd have to get back to the hideout on his own, which will take him a while since he has no transportation abilities of his own.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew he couldn't bet on any of that since there was a high chance that Doctor had a way to call the beasts to him by some other means. Kanzaki had such a strong control over them, Creed wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know what those means could possibly be, but I know I can't risk it. We should probably move when Aliane gets back.</em>
</p>
<p>As if the woman heard his thoughts, she stepped up from behind him and handed him the vial filled with water again. Creed took it grateful, then drank it quickly and slipped it back in his pocket. He pulled his arms away slightly from his Kitten to shake them, then slipped one under Train's knees and the other behind his back, preparing himself to carry his lover again.</p>
<p>Before he stood up, he decided to ask Aliane another question. "What did you end up doing with that transceiver Doctor day?"</p>
<p>Aliane smirked. "I smashed it on the ground as soon as I got him as far away from you as possible. I didn't know if it was going to be a normal transceiver, but I didn't want to take any risks. Knowing him, there might have been something sneaky about it."</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he sat up a little with his love in his hands. "Good girl."</p>
<p>Aliane pouted at him. "You know I'm not a kid, right?"</p>
<p>Creed's smirk did not waver as he spoke. "I know. But you're still pretty young."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I'm the same age as you and Train!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her. "Really?"</p>
<p>Aliane scowled at him slightly. "Really! Maybe like, one year young at the most, but that doesn't make <strong>that</strong> much of a difference!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and looked her up and down. "But… you're so…"</p>
<p>Aliane felt like Creed was beginning to trust her more, so she thought it was safe to harden her scowl lightly. "Small?" Creed gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Not my fault. Can't help my size. I've always been small, but I'm still an adult capable of adult thoughts."</p>
<p>Creed decided to hide Train a little in his arms, remembering the girl's confession to him earlier. "Should I be concerned leaving him alone with you?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and rolled her eyes. "No. Absolutely not. While I do care about Train, my feelings for him could <strong>never </strong>in a million years ever even come close to what you feel for him. Or what Number X feels for him."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed his beloved again. "Can't say I'd trust Lin alone with him, so it's good to hear you won't act like he does around Train."</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Lin can't help it. He truly, absolutely, and utterly loves Train. He'd do anything to get him back.</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man tucked Train's hair behind his ear and caressed his cheek. "Did you know Lin kissed Train while I was unconscious in the same room as them?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked. "Wow, really? While you guys were together?" Creed nodded and she frowned. "That's pretty messed up. And you still consider that man a friend?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and outlined Train's jawline with his index finger. "We're more like frenemies. We've been getting along lately, but that's only because we both want to get Train back. I know that now that he's back, we'll go back to being rivals."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though Train is mine, Lin can't help himself. And I guess I couldn't either when our relationship roles with the beautiful cat were reversed.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sensed the judgemental attitude surrounding Aliane and sighed as he smiled down at Train. "Don't be too hard on Lin. I don't want to get into it, but if he could forgive what <strong>I</strong> did with Train when <strong>they</strong> were together, then I should be able to forgive him."</p>
<p>Aliane opened her mouth to question the man, then shut it quickly and nodded her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe the fact that Creed's able to joke with me means he'll stand up for me when I finally run into Chronos. I doubt it. He's probably just so happy to have Train back, he'll be kind to anyone he runs into. He might even kid around with Charden if he showed up right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane knew that no matter how much she helped them get Train home, no matter how much water she brought them, how much she apologized, or used her Tao to protect them, it was never going to make up for what she forced Train to endure. Nothing was ever going to cancel out the fact that she not only betrayed them, but tried to break apart their family.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is it even worth saying sorry…?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane watched the man cuddle Train against his chest, contemplating if she should try to beg for forgiveness. She even opened her mouth to say the words, but was cut off by Creed's determined, yet tender voice, a tone Aliane figured he couldn't help but take on whenever he was looking at his lover.</p>
<p>"We need to get going. You didn't by chance see anywhere safe we could stay the night while you were getting water, did you?"</p>
<p>Aliane shut her mouth, then tilted her head in confusion. "You don't want to keep trying to get Train home?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through Train's hair. "I'd love to do that, but… I don't think I'm physically capable of it. Despite having had a moment to stop and let the Tao do its work, I still need to rest if I'm going to get him home safe. So do you. Besides…" He looked up at the sky, frowning at the moon that had made its full appearance, then looked back down at Train. "It's going to be harder to travel at night. We won't be able to cover as much ground which will give our enemies time to catch up."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed, then nodded in agreement. She eyed the tree Creed was leaning against, then walked towards it. She jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch to pull herself up. "I'll take a look. My Eyesight also lets me see farther than the average person so if there's anything within two-hundred miles, I'll be able to spot it."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at her as she climbed the tree. "Are you just making up your abilities as you go?"</p>
<p>Aliane made an annoyed noise and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the next brench. "No! It just keeps coming to me as the situation calls for it!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rested his head against Train's as he watched the girl climb. "Does that mean you've been able to tell if Doctor was following us?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded even though she knew he couldn't see the gesture. "Yes. That's also how I knew I was able to lose him when I led him away from you guys. I've been checking every so often to make sure he's not following us and I still haven't seen him."</p>
<p>Creed nodded as the girl made it about halfway up the tree, then looked back down at Train. He sighed peacefully as his beloved buried his face into Creed's chest, then kissed the top of his cat's head gently. "It's okay, Train. Doctor doesn't know where we are."</p>
<p>
  <em>Just because Aliane hasn't seen him doesn't mean he's not on our trail.</em>
</p>
<p>Since Creed had no idea where they were when the fight happened, he didn't know how far away they were from the Apostles' hideout. Creed assumed the battle ground was relatively far so the Apostles wouldn't hear them fighting, but again, he didn't want to assume anything when it came to his enemies. The price of running into them was too high since he knew now that Train wasn't in their control, they would kill the Black Cat without hesitation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I refuse to make any assumptions right now. The cost of doing so is not worth what Train means to me. Nothing is worth what Train means to me.</em>
</p>
<p>He heard Aliane land next to him, but did not look at the woman since he never wanted to take his eyes off Train again. "Find anything?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded and pointed in the direction she saw the closest building. "I saw what looks like an abandoned barn about a mile, maybe a mile and a half that way."</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief. "Is there a house?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and shook her head. "No. It looks like there used to be a house about seventy-five feet away from it, but it's in complete ruins. From what I saw, it's in rubles."</p>
<p>Creed's hope faltered slightly. "But the barn looks okay? How do you know it's abandoned?"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I can't say for sure, but as I said, my Eyesight lets me see further and it didn't look like it had been used in years. Windows were broken, the siding was coming off, and I think I even saw a hole in the roof. I scanned the whole area and I saw no humans or animals which are both things I think you need in order to properly run a barn."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I don't think you 'run' a barn. You own it. That being said, that sounds pretty abandoned to me. Let's go. Lead the way."</p>
<p>Aliane helped the man stand and placed her hand on his arm. Before she could turn them invisible again, Creed shook his head. "No, don't worry about that right now. We might need that ability later if the Apostles manage to track us down. I don't want you to wear yourself out."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded and let the man's arm go, then started walking in the direction she saw the barn. "How long do you need for the Tao to fully heal your body?"</p>
<p>Creed groaned and followed her, gritting his teeth through the pain of moving again. "Since my Tao is leveled up so much, it heals me much quicker than it used to. Same with Train, and I assume same with Charden at this point. That's probably why I don't look as 'bad off', as you said earlier. And, based on how I feel now compared to how I felt when we were walking, I'd say I'll be back to normal in a day or two."</p>
<p>Aliane felt her mouth drop a little at that statement, making sure she stayed close to the man as they walked through the woods. "<strong>That</strong> quickly?! That's insane! And you think <strong>Charden</strong> is at that level now too?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I do. Have you noticed a change in him?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "Oh… there's <strong>definitely</strong> been a change. I may have only been back there for nine days, but I definitely see a change. Everyone sees it."</p>
<p>By the tone of her voice, Creed could tell she wasn't talking about his abilities. "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed, activating her Eyesight again to make sure they were still going in the right direction. "He's… not the man I met when I joined the Apostles. That was one of the reasons I decided to turn my coat. I joined to take down Chronos because I believe what they're doing to the world is wrong and I thought Charden was going to be the type of man to make that happen in the most effective and efficient way, but lately… I don't even know who he is anymore."</p>
<p>Creed thought about her words, then hesitated with his next question. "...And you said <strong>everyone</strong> notices it? Even Echidna?"</p>
<p>Aliane furrowed her brow, then spoke her thoughts out loud. "Could <strong>that</strong> be what's been bothering her?"</p>
<p>Creed finally pried his eyes away from his beloved as he glanced down at the woman. "She's been troubled…? For how long?"</p>
<p>Again, Aliane thought about that, making sure they were still walking on the right path as she spoke. "I can't say for sure since the last meeting we had with them before we-" She paused, not sure if she should openly mention the betrayal, then changed the wording of her sentence. "-Before we returned to headquarters, it seemed like something was bothering her, but we didn't know what and she wouldn't tell us when we asked her."</p>
<p>Creed looked back at Train and held the man tighter in his arms. "But, you could tell there was something wrong?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded confidently. "Yes. There was definitely something wrong. We all noticed it, even Watts and that man is completely out of touch with his human emotions. So, if he could notice it, then there was <strong>definitely </strong>something wrong. Charden was <strong>not</strong> acting like himself during that meeting either and has gotten worse since then, so we assumed it had to do something with him considering how much she cares about him."</p>
<p>Creed felt a very tiny bit of guilt leave him as he slowly began to accept Echidna may not have been distracting him from his beloved that day.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… That still doesn't make sense. The timing is too perfect. There's no way they weren't somehow connected. Especially with how plan oriented Charden is.</em>
</p>
<p>However, Creed also knew he couldn't ignore what Aliane had just told him. If Charden really was slipping over the edge as Echidna implied during their conversation, it was possible the reason a lot of his plans hadn't been working lately was because he wasn't able to think straight. Maybe the only reason his plan to capture Train worked was pure luck. Or because it was something he planned back when he was more reasonable and capable of making good plans.</p>
<p><em>Even if she did just want to have a conversation about Charden, why would she talk to </em><em><strong>me</strong></em> <em>about it? Yes, I may understand more than anyone else what it's like watching your lover slip away from you and I also know first hand how much running the Apostles takes a toll on your mental and emotional state, but I'm her </em><em><strong>enemy. </strong></em><em>She's not stupid enough to unload her secrets to the enemy. Especially when they're as clever as I am.</em></p>
<p>Creed adjusted Train in his arms as they walked, praying they'd get to the barn soon so he and his beloved could properly rest. He tried to focus on what Aliane told him and work out what could possibly be on the actress's mind. While he still did not believe her appearance that day wasn't a ploy, the small bit of irritating hope in his heart wanted to cling to the idea and vindicate the guilt he felt at Train's kidnapping being his fault.</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean… if there is something wrong with Charden and she wanted to talk to someone about it, who else would she have to talk to? She doesn't have any friends or family I know of outside of the Apostles and it would be even more idotic to talk to her members about a problem in their leadership than to talk to her enemies about it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew that even with how much the Apostles had grown since he and Train left, there were probably still people who were weary of joining. He found that out during his journey through the underground world with Lin while they were looking for information on Train. They found out that there were a lot of people who <strong>wanted </strong>to join the Apostles, but did not because they were worried about the leadership falling apart like the last one did. There were also a lot of people who did not want to join without the Black Cat, so it was important for them to keep whoever they had in their ranks and keep growing in numbers.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a lot of pressure even for me. My natural charm and Train's legendary assassin status made it easy for us to recruit people, but I can only imagine what Charden has to go through to get people to join. Especially after learning about Train's defection and my breakdown.</em>
</p>
<p>The more he thought about it, the more sense it made that Echidna really didn't have anyone to speak to that would not only understand what she and Charden were going through on a personal level, but also not be able to act on their weakness immediately. If she spoke to any of her members about it, chances were the word would spread amongst their ranks and destroy their organization from the inside out. However, if she spoke to her enemy about it and worded it in such a way they didn't truly know what she was talking about, there might be a chance they'd be safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>We wouldn't be able to take advantage of their weakness right away. It's not like their members would believe us if we told them and it's not like we would have been able to miraculously find them and attack Charden while he's weak. Is it possible she really was just looking for someone to talk to?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's thoughts were interrupted as his Kitten jostled slightly in his arms. The silver man held his breath, his heart beating faster as he hoped against hope that his love would wake up. Not only was he dying to see Train's eyes and hear his voice again, his arms were beginning to go numb with how tired they were from the fight and carrying an adult man.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what I care about more is knowing he's back to himself. I doubt it will happen that quickly, but I refuse to let go of that hope.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed whimpered sadly when Train's eyes did not open, but sighed merrily as his cat snuggled into his chest and clutched at his shirt. Train's face was pressed so close to his body he could feel the other man smile and heard his angelic voice sweetly whisper his name. Creed couldn't stand the cuteness of the man in his arms and wanted nothing more than to pull him towards his face to give him a kiss, but his muscles were too tired to do that. All he could do was concentrate on moving forward and pray they would reach their location soon.</p>
<p>"Can you tell how much further it is?"</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes only because she knew Creed's stare was locked onto Train. "If you could pry your eyes away from your beloved for a second, you'd see it's right in front of us. Honestly, I don't know how you were able to make it that far without tripping on anything."</p>
<p>Creed ignored her sarcastic comment and lifted his head. He sighed in relief and picked up the pace a little, desperate to set Train down somewhere so he could get the feeling back in his arms. He knew the task of fighting Train, surviving without receiving or giving any lethal wounds, and then carrying him for miles to safety was a feat worthy of praise, but he knew that was nothing compared to what he'd do for Train. He'd move mountains and planets just to see Train smile. He'd change the trajectory of the Earth's rotation to see Train's glorious golden eyes and he'd snuff out all the stars in the universe's infinite vastness if his beloved complained they were too bright. He'd do all that and more for his beloved, so enduring bullet, burn, and stab wounds all while carrying his Kitten to freedom was nothing.</p>
<p><em>Even if someone set me on fire right now and Aliane took complete control of my body it wouldn't be enough. My love for Train can get me through </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>and this night has proven that… That doesn't mean I don't need to rest.</em></p>
<p>As he approached the door he noticed a rusted lock was attached to it. As he was setting Train down to slice it off with his blade, Aliane came up from behind him, slipped her phased hand through it and undid the lock. Creed watched as she pulled it off the door, then pushed the doors open.</p>
<p>Aliane felt the man's eyes on her and she answered his unspoken question. "Even though it's rusted, it still might be useful in case someone tracks us down. If Doctor or anyone else in the Apostles sees there's a broken lock or the door is ajar, they might think we're in here. Best to leave it intact and put it back on the door."</p>
<p>Creed smiled, then nodded his head in agreement as he stepped into the barn. "You're quite the clever girl, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Aliane smiled proudly, ignoring the part of the swordsman's sentence where he called her a girl and followed after him. "That's, I try."</p>
<p>Creed looked around the barn to find a good place to lay his beloved down and also see what was in the room. It definitely looked like it had been discarded years ago. The stalls that once held animals were broken and dilapidated and a few pieces of boards were falling from the roof. There were several empty buckets throughout the area, hay covering the floor with piles of it here and there. A few of the stalls had old blankets thrown over their broken doors which Creed was positive were meant for horses. They looked itchy and unpleasant for human use, but Creed was going to take whatever he could.</p>
<p>He scanned the room to find a place he deemed worthy enough to rest his love's angelic head, positive they wouldn't find food there and even if they did, it would be long spoiled. He wasn't sure if there was electricity running through the walls, but that didn't matter since he could use his own body heat and the tattered blankets to keep him and his Kitten warm.</p>
<p>Creed saw a stall in the far back corner that had a huge pile of hay stacked in the corner and decided that it looked like it would make the best bed for him and Train. He made his way towards the stall as Aliane explored the rest of the room for supplies. As soon as Creed reached the stall, he knelt down and gently placed his love on top of the haystack. He leaned forward and kissed his beloved gently on the forehead, then caressed Train's cheek with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>Train smiled and leaned into the gesture, his face relaxed and calm as he whispered softly. "Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed's heart filled with warmth and relief and he rested his forehead against Train's. "I'm here, Train… And I'm never going to leave you alone again…"</p>
<p>He continued caressing and kissing his beloved, relishing the way Train responded to every one of his touches despite being asleep. Creed was too lost in the miracle of having his Kitten back to notice Aliane walked up behind them. He was too entrapped in Train's majesty to hear the woman clear her throat and he kissed his lover's head and cheeks over and over again. However, when he heard Aliane clear her throat in an aggressive manner, Creed was finally snapped out of his trance and looked over his shoulder at the woman.</p>
<p>He cocked an eyebrow at her, as if asking what she wanted, making the woman sigh before she responded. "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter because unless the bad news is the Apostles are here and the good news is Chronos is here, then I don't care. Just tell me both facts in whatever order you'd like."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded her head. "I confirmed that there is no electricity, but there <strong>is </strong>running water. And the water looks clean. Now you can more effectively wash out your wounds."</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief, then turned back to his love. "That's good to hear. I know this is a long shot, but you didn't by chance find any form of first aid that would be better than a few raggedy pieces of cloth, did you?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "No, but there is soap."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, but did not turn to look at her. "Thanks, Aliane…"</p>
<p>The woman pointed towards where the running water was. "As luck would have it, the wash stall is right across from where you set Train down. I found a decent towel for you to use and set the soap out as well. Here's the cleanest blankets I could find." She tossed them to Creed who caught them and immediately wrapped them around his love. "I'm going to step out and do a perimeter check. I'll let you know if I see anyone."</p>
<p>Creed nodded to confirm that he heard what she was saying, but did not respond verbally. He was too busy making sure Train was properly tucked in and warm. When he saw his beloved wrapped his fingers around the edge of the blanket and pulled it up around his shoulder, Creed smiled warmly and kissed his love's forehead.</p>
<p>"You're safe now, Train… And we'll be home before you know it."</p>
<p>
  <em>At least, I really hope we're able to find home soon. I don't want to be out in the open for very long.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless at the charming scene of their love for one another. Train was still asleep, but smiled and purred quietly at his partner's sweet words. She stepped away from them and walked towards the door. "Go wash up. I'll be back soon."</p>
<p>Creed didn't acknowledge her as she left, but he did hear her reattach the lock to the door and figured she must have phased through the wall. He kissed his beloved a few more times, running his hands all along his hair and body, not wanting to step away from Train even for a second, but knew he needed to properly clean his wounds and body. The Tao was doing a good job at healing him, but the last thing he needed was an infection to slow them down.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not worried about dying. I'm too stubborn to die. I'm more concerned about becoming too sick to walk and getting caught before we can get home.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed whimpered when Train called his name again and gave his love one last lingering kiss on the lips, then finally pulled back and stepped away from his beloved. He caressed Train's cheek, then walked away from the haystack his Kitten slept on and towards the wash stall Aliane pointed found for him. He turned on the water, ignoring how cold it was and peeled off his bloody clothes and bandages, making sure the music box was a safe distance away so it wouldn't get ruined in the shower. Creed hissed as he stepped into the water, the wounds that remained burning under the liquid as he washed the dirt and blood from his body.</p>
<p>Creed turned to face his beloved, smiling as he watched Train sleep. He grabbed the bottle of soap Aliane set aside from him and used the vision of his cat's tranquil face to distract him from the sting his injuries gave him. He made sure to be gentle as he washed himself off, but still scrubbed hard enough to remove the dirt, blood, sweat, and soot from his body. He opened his mouth and drank some of the water, moaning soothingly as the liquid wet his dry throat. Creed made sure his eyes never left his beloved and kept his Imagine Blade within arms reach just in case they were attacked suddenly.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, Creed stepped out of the shower, dried off and redressed. He put his pants on, but chose to leave his shirt off since it was in tatters anyway, but wrapped the damp towel around his torso. Seeing Aliane also left him a small cloth towel, Creed soaked it in water and soap then turned the shower off. He grabbed the music box off the ground and quickly walked back over to his beloved, feeling a bit more refreshed now that he knew he was clean. It was a relief since he knew that would help stave off any infections and now his Tao could work properly to heal the rest of his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll have to thank Train when he wakes up for making sure not to hit anywhere that would do serious damage. He'll probably yell at me for thanking him after everything that happened.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he played out the scene in his head, excited for his first argument with his beloved after he woke up. Once he was next to Train again, he unbuttoned the man's shirt, slid it off and began inspecting him for any injuries. Seeing none, Creed allowed his finger to dance lightly over Train's bare torso.</p>
<p>"Perfect as always, my love…"</p>
<p>Creed let his fingers linger on his beloved's stomach, then replaced them with the wet cloth so he could begin cleaning Train. He sighed blissfully as he cleaned his sleeping lover's firm muscles, overjoyed he was able to touch them again. It felt like it had been years since he had been that close to Train and considering everything that happened in such a short amount of time, he didn't think his feelings were too far off.</p>
<p>Creed heard Train mewl quietly in his sleep and smiled warmly. "It's okay, my love. You're going to be okay…"</p>
<p>
  <em>You're back with me…</em>
</p>
<p>He leaned forward to kiss Train's forehead again, but jumped back quickly as the golden man sat up quickly and looked around frantically. When his eyes met Creed's, he growled and stumbled away, reaching for Hades and panicking again when he realized he did not have it one him. Creed put up his hands as he watched Train back away from him and into the corner of the stall, the cat looking very much like a cornered and injured animal who was at the mercy of a predator.</p>
<p>"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"</p>
<p>Creed clutched his broken heart and slowly stood. "Train… Train, it's me. Don't you recognize me?"</p>
<p>Train swiped his arm across his face and pushed Creed away with his wind abilities. "SHUT UP! OF COURSE I RECOGNIZE YOU! YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT KILLED MY PARENTS!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked and felt his heart freeze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that who he's been seeing instead of me? Does he think I'm Zagine? Is he still under the drug's influence?</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said as he tried to take another step forward. "Kitten… I'm not who you think I am… Don't you recognize my voice?"</p>
<p>Train's face paled at the pet name his lover gave him. "Don't… Don't use that name on me!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and took a small step forward. "What name? Do you mean 'Kitten'?"</p>
<p>Train gritted his teeth and snarled at the man. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! CREED IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL ME THAT, YOU SICK BASTARD!"</p>
<p>Creed jumped to the side to avoid an ice blast from his beloved, then ducked to avoid a gust of air that was being thrown at him. He could tell Train's attacks were weak which told Creed his lover's strength was not back to its fullest yet. He decided to take advantage of that bit of knowledge as he took another step towards his cowering cat. It broke Creed's heart to see his beloved be so powerless and frail, but he wasn't going to let his melancholy stop him from making Train see who was really in the room with him.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said as he took another step forward. "Train… my beautiful Kitten… my moon and my stars, love of my life… I'm not who you think you see. Just listen to my voice. Just let me hold you in my arms and you'll understand what I'm saying…"</p>
<p>Train gave the man a disgusted look and pressed his back against the wall. "You're fucking sick! You can never replace my parents and you can never replace Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered, then stepped to the side to avoid an electric zap that was sluggishly aimed at his head. He spun around to dodge another ice blast, then spun the opposite way to avoid the next one. Creed took another step forward, then flattened his body to the ground as Train threw a slightly more powerful burst of air at him.</p>
<p>
  <em>What's going on? The antidote didn't work </em>
  <em>
    <strong>at all</strong>
  </em>
  <em>? I mean, he's talking to me instead of just attacking. That's progress, right? However, if he's still able to fight me so readily, that's not good for his mental or physical state.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman gritted his teeth and tried to take another step towards his love. He was getting worried his cat was beginning to regain his strength, but not his senses. When Creed looked up at Train's face, he saw the tears streaming down his flawless face, his normally lively, golden eyes burning with rage as he stared down at the man he believed to be the one that murdered his parents. But behind that, Creed was able to see the attacks were still causing Train pain.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not getting his strength back, his powers are just reacting to his emotions. And his body still isn't able to handle his Tao yet. He pushed himself to the limits too much earlier and he still needs to recover from that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed tried again as he saw his beloved's eyes glow a bright shade of blue. "Kitten, it's me… It's Creed… Just listen to my voice…"</p>
<p>Seeing that didn't work, Creed lowered his head onto the ground, then saw the music box out of the corner of his eye. He jumped forward and grabbed it, turning the crank quickly. He held it up in the air as he braced himself for an attack from his beloved. However, as soon as the music started to play, the static in the air lifted the anger he felt emitting from his beloved stopped. Creed looked up at Train and watched as his beloved stared at the music box, then fell to his knees.</p>
<p>"S… Saya…?" Train reached towards the box as if it were his dead friend, a tear falling as he was unable to reach her "Saya…? Saya, is that you?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief at seeing a bit of his love's old self coming through, then slowly sat up. "Train? Kitten, can you hear me? Are you back now?"</p>
<p>Train's eyes suddenly moved from the music box to Creed. Golden eyes widened as he watched the image of Zagine turn to the image of his lover and he felt himself beginning to shake violently.</p>
<p>"C-Creed?!" He fell to his hands and knees, beginning to crawl towards his partner, desperate to get to the man to make sure he wasn't a mirage. "Creed? Creed, is that really you?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled broadly.</p>
<p>
  <em>My love…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed dropped the music box and scrambled towards his beloved, wrapping his arms around Train and pulling him into his lap. "It's me, my love… It's me." He kissed the top of Train's head as he curled into a ball between his legs. "I've got you, Kitten…"</p>
<p>Train cried and clutched Creed's shirt, relief flooding through him as he slowly began to accept the man wasn't a figment of his imagination or a dream. "Creed… It hurt so much… Still hurts…"</p>
<p>"Shhh, I know my love, I know. I'm here now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He squeezed Train in his arms and never stopped his kisses.</p>
<p>Train trembled and allowed more of his defenses to drop. All his dreams and fantasies of Creed while he was locked away never felt that real before, so he was positive he was truly in the arms of his lover. It was hard to accept that he was safe, but he wanted to so desperately that he found himself welcoming it before he questioned it. He had been pleading with the universe to send him Creed for what felt like decades while he was locked up in the Apostles layer, tortured on a regular basis, begging for the sweet embrace of death, but only receiving pain and torment. He had no idea how long he had been apart from his lover, but it felt like a lifetime.</p>
<p>"It was so dark… So quiet… So lonely…" He buried his face deep into Creed's chest. As a few more tears fell from his eyes, Train began punching his shoulder slightly, too broken to cause any damage to the silver man's already injured shoulders. "Where the hell were you?!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled sadly as a tear fell from his eye, squeezing Train as tight as his tired arms would allow. "I was looking for you non-stop, Kitten. I never gave up, even for a second. And I found you, Train…" He kissed his beloved's head over and over again. "I found you…"</p>
<p>Creed knew his words weren't true since he sat like a useless hump for four days, but now wasn't the time to tell his Kitten that. There would be plenty of time for confessions and guilt later. Right now, he needed to focus on calming his beloved down before he cried himself dry.</p>
<p>Creed whimpered sadly when he felt Train shiver in his arms, reaching over and grabbing the blanket his cat threw off his body when he leapt up. He wrapped it around Train's shoulders and pulled him tighter against his chest. Creed gently petted the back of his lover's head, whispering soothing sounds into Train's ear as he rocked their bodies back and forth together. He looked around for the music box and when he spotted it, Creed tried to reach for it. However, as soon as his arms left Train, his Kitten emitted more panicked noises, making Creed bring his arm back and around his beloved immediately.</p>
<p>Unsure of what to do, Creed acted on instinct and began singing to his beloved.</p>
<p>"Let's sing the world's song<br/>How far shall we go…"</p>
<p>Creed felt Train stiffen against him, then relaxed and pressed himself harder into his lover. "Creed…" He whispered peacefully as he clung a little tighter to the man.</p>
<p>Creed sighed quietly in relief, then continued the song.</p>
<p>"Looking up in the sky<br/>A baby's first cry…"</p>
<p>Creed kissed the top of Train's head over and over again, nuzzling his chocolate locks lovingly as he smiled warmly.</p>
<p>"The beating of an insect's wings<br/>Lightly, lightly, floating."</p>
<p>Creed felt Train relax even more against him, then felt his beloved sigh serenely as he pulled himself further between the silver man's legs. Creed wrapped his legs around Train so their bodies were as close together as they could get, one hand remaining in the golden man's hair as the other trailed gently up and down his love's back.</p>
<p>Creed pulled his head away from Train, pressed his foreheads together as he looked deeply into his beloved's eyes and finished the song. "Carry our feelings…"</p>
<p>Train let out a few more tears, but now Creed could tell they were tears of relief. The salty liquid that fell from his beloved's eyes was a sign of the real Train slowly coming back and Creed was more than ready to welcome his beloved to the world of truth. Creed smiled lovingly at his Kitten, removing his hand from Train's hair and placing it on his love's cheek. He massaged the flushed skin there tenderly, wiping away Train's tears as he let out a slow, quiet breath.</p>
<p>He pressed his lips softly against Train's, hand remaining on his love's cheek as he continued holding him closely in his arms. "You're back, Train… And I'm never letting you go again…"</p>
<p>Train smiled and let out a shaky laugh, then leaned forward and kissed Creed far less gracefully than the silver man did him. He pushed his body harshly into Creed's, wanting to feel more of the man he loved to prove that he really wasn't dreaming. Creed responded immediately and deepened their kiss, letting his cat feel every bit of his love and devotion, allowing Train to feel every emotion he had experienced the last nine days they had been apart. He emptied his heart and soul into the other man, determined to let his lover know that he really was back in the security of his arms.</p>
<p>When they finally parted, Train wrapped his arms around Creed's neck and buried his face as far as he could into the silver man's neck and shoulder. "How long have I been away…?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and placed his hand back against Train's head and ran his fingers through his hair once more. "Nine days… Nine <strong>long</strong>, tormenting, brutal days…" He smiled when he felt Train's face nuzzled into his neck and rested his head against his beloved's hair. "But it's over now, my love… You're in my arms once more and I'm never going to let you leave them again."</p>
<p>Train smiled into his partner's skin and shut his eyes. "You better not. I need you, Creed..."</p>
<p>Creed's heart skipped a beat when he heard his love say that. It reminded him what Saya said to him and in that moment, he knew the sweeper girl had been looking out for them the entire time. Between the music box staying protected during his fight with Train, the inhuman strength he found to carry his beloved miles through the woods with bullets in his legs, and the sheer luck he had to run into Aliane in the first place, there wasn't a doubt in his mind Saya had a hand in all of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's back… my beloved is back...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kissed his love's head over and over again, then nuzzled his face as deep into Train's chocolate locks as he could.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, Saya… I've fallen deeper into your debt yet again. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you in this life or the next.</em>
</p>
<p>Train squeezed Creed tighter in his arms and purred quietly at the swordsman's soothing fingers tickled along his back. For a moment, he felt like Creed had relaxed his arms and began to panic that he was going to be left alone again. "Please don't let me go! Please!"</p>
<p>Creed's heart broke for the man. It was clear his body and mind were still very weak and he wasn't going to go back to normal with just a snap of Creed's fingers. That didn't mean Creed was going to give up. If what Train needed was to be in his arms every day for the rest of his life, he was more than happy to comply. That's all he wanted out of life anyway, so who was he to turn away the chance to hold his love as close and as tight as he could?</p>
<p>Creed squeezed his Kitten again and breathed in his scent. "I won't, Train. Not ever again."</p>
<p>Train sighed in relief at his lover's words, reveling in Creed's aura for a few more seconds as he felt his sore body and broken mind beginning to relax. He finally lifted his head slightly and scanned the room they were in, then frowned when he realized he didn't recognize it. Train pulled back quickly and looked around more frantically, beginning to feel his body tense up again as he slowly returned to the darkness.</p>
<p>"Where are we?!" He turned to Creed wildly, giving him an agonizing, yet deadly look as he started to question if he really was his lover. "Creed?!"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered painfully and pulled Train back against his chest. "We're in an abadoned barn, Train. We came here after the battle when you passed out. It's only for the night. We'll be back home tomorrow."</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess he's only somewhat back to normal. It seems like he's only hanging onto reality by a thread.</em>
</p>
<p>Train relaxed again and purred quietly at his lover's gentle caresses. Then he frowned at part of Creed's statement. "Battle? What battle?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and looked down at his beloved. "You don't remember?" Seeing Train shake his head, the silver man sighed. "What was the last thing you remember, Train?"</p>
<p>Train tried to think, his head hurting slightly as he tried to piece together the broken fragments of the last nine days' events. "I… I remember being at the music school and… and…" His eyes widened and he looked up at Creed. "Creed… Anastasia… She's… She's… I-I couldn't-"</p>
<p>Creed silenced his love's guilty words by kissing him. He pulled back and locked eyes with his Kitten, giving the golden man a reassuring smile as he caressed his cheek. "Shh, it's okay, Train. I know. You did everything you could. And we know about Nica and the others. You don't need to relive that trauma. I just want to know what you remember after that."</p>
<p>Train wanted to writhe in his guilt, but found it impossible with the adoring look his partner was giving him. Instead of throwing a pity party for himself, he found that he wanted nothing more than to give Creed anything he wanted, and obey his every command.</p>
<p>"After that, I… I remember being in Doctor's lab with the Apostles. Then… I remember my insides burning." Train clutched his stomach and felt himself beginning to shake. "I… I can still feel them moving inside of me…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and took Train's shaking hand in his own. "The Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, feeling himself beginning to relax again as Creed's fingers tangled with his own. He sighed and leaned into the man's chest, eyes locked onto their hands as they twirled and spun together, reminding the cat even more that he wasn't dreaming.</p>
<p>Creed pulled Train's hand to hip lips and kissed each one of his fingers. "It's okay, Train. Eve said she thinks she can remove them. If that's what you want."</p>
<p>Train couldn't nod his head fast enough. "Yes. Yes, I want them gone. I never wanted them in the first place. You know that."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed the palm of Train's hand. "I know, my love. Don't worry, we'll make it all better. I'll never give up on you." He trailed his kisses along his cat's hand and to his wrist, then up his arm and to his shoulder. "What do you remember next?"</p>
<p>Train felt the same urge to answer all of Creed's questions as if they were a command and continued speaking, even though he really didn't want to relive the last nine days.</p>
<p>"After the Nanomachines, I… don't remember much but… but I remember it hurt… I remember an unbearable amount of pain. I remember calling out your name and when you didn't come, I called for death to take me…"</p>
<p>Creed felt tears fall from his eyes at his love's heartbreaking story, fighting the urge to feel guilty so he could comfort his Kitten instead. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to you sooner, Train. But, I'm here now. And like I said before, I'm never going to let you go again." For emphasis, he squeezed the golden man and kissed his beloved's neck. "I'm here now…"</p>
<p>Train leaned his head to the side so Creed could continue kissing his neck and jawline. He remained silent for a while as the silver man kissed every part of his body until he unknowingly spoke a sentence he did not understand.</p>
<p>"What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Creed paused his kisses, then lifted his head and blinked at his beloved. "What?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a confused look and blinked innocently at his lover. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and cupped Train's cheek. "What did you mean by that, Train?"</p>
<p>Train returned his lover's frowns. "Mean by what?"</p>
<p>Creed tilted his head in confusion, about to repeat Train's question when he heard Aliane's voice coming from the entrance.</p>
<p>"I don't see anyone in the area. Not a single one of Shiki's bugs or either of Doctor's beasts. I think we're in the clear to sleep for the ni-"</p>
<p>Her sentence was cut off as Train jumped out of Creed's arms and leapt towards the girl. He launched a large gust of air at her, sending the girl flying across the room before she could activate her Tao. Aliane tried to catch her breath before Train could launch another attack, but didn't have the time as she felt herself wrapped in a thick sheet of ice. She watched wide eyed as Train floated towards her, his fingers sparking with electricity as he quickly made his way towards her.</p>
<p>"YOU!" Train's voice boomed, ignoring the pain he was in while using his Tao. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"</p>
<p>"TRAIN, STOP!"</p>
<p>Train lowered his hands and body immediately at Creed's words, even though he wanted nothing more than to hurt the woman laying in the tube of ice in front of him. Instead, he turned on his heel and faced his partner, standing up straight as he repeated his earlier question.</p>
<p>"What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at Train's words, remembering all too well how often he said that while he was a prisoner of the Apostles.</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love as he ran over to him. "Orders? What orders, Train? I'm just trying to tell you Aliane helped me find you. If it wasn't for her, you might still be locked away in that hellhole."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his lover, then looked down at Aliane with barely hidden contempt. "That doesn't make up for what she did…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he wrapped his arms around his beloved, remembering his promise to never let him go again. "I know, my love. But, we can't hurt her. She needs to pay for her crimes. We need to hand her over to Chronos."</p>
<p>Aliane's heart sunk at Creed's words since they confirmed what she was pretty sure was already going to happen. She was hoping that since Creed had been treating her so nicely, he might try to spare her from Chronos wrath, but she knew that was a foolish thought to have. He was right, after all. She needed to pay for what she did.</p>
<p>Creed was shocked to see how readily Train nodded his head, but was even more shocked at what his verbal response was. He also couldn't help but notice that even though he was holding Train, his Kitten was not holding him back.</p>
<p>"Understood. What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Creed pulled away from his love and grasped him by the shoulders, shaking Train slightly to try and get him out of what appeared to be a slightly dazed state. "Why do you keep saying that, Train? No one is giving you orders!"</p>
<p>"I know why he's saying that…" Aliane said as she phased herself through Train's ice prison. She waited until Creed's eyes were on her before she finished her sentence. "It's the Chronos drug. He kept saying that while he was with the Apostles. Anytime he was given something that sounded like an order, he'd carried it out then asked what his next orders were."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in shock at her, then looked back at his love. Train's eyes were locked onto him, but the look he was giving the silver man was the same he used to give Sephiria when they were working under her at Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>He looks alert and prepared for a fight, but not unless he's told to attack. Like a guard dog waiting for their master's command.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love, then pulled him back into his arms. "Train, I'm not giving you an order. Please, understand that…"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion a few times, then slowly relaxed at Creed's loving words and caresses, wrapping his arms around the other man's back and burying his face into his partner's neck. "What are you talking about, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head and looked at Train again. "Have you already forgotten what you just said?"</p>
<p>Train's confused look grew at his partner's words. "I only asked you a question… Did I say something else?"</p>
<p>Creed continued staring at his beloved in bewilderment, then looked behind Train and to the small woman. Aliane frowned as she spoke. "He was having memory problems at the Apostles and I assumed it was because of the drug, but I've never seen him forget what he said so quickly before. Do you think that's the new drug messing with his brain?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at Creed. "What drug?" He looked over his shoulder at the girl. The anger and hatred was still evident in his eyes and Aliane was certain if Creed didn't tell him to stop, he'd continue attacking her. "What did you do to me…?"</p>
<p>Creed turned Train's head back to him and caressed his cheek gently. "She didn't give you anything, Train. I did. It's a drug Sephiria gave me meant to counteract the Chronos drug. It's the only reason we're able to have this conversation."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if it seems like Train keeps forgetting what he's saying…</em>
</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed. "Sephiria? Where is she?"</p>
<p>Creed ran his hand through Train's hair and kissed his forehead lightly. "Probably freaking out at the sweeper house and cursing my name as she's searching for us."</p>
<p>The image of Sephiria panicking and screaming obscenities at Creed gave Train's mind a bit of a break from the turmoil it had been in and he began to laugh a little bit. "What did you do, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at seeing a bit of his love's playfulness come out, even if it was just a sneak peak or it, but his heart broke realizing Train still didn't seem to fully comprehend what happened. "It's… a long story, Train. We'll talk about it later." He kissed his Kitten lightly on the lips and pressed their foreheads together. "For now, you need to rest. Go back to the haystack and lay down. I'll join you shortly. I just need to talk to Aliane for a minute."</p>
<p>Train nodded obediently and Creed was shocked to see he didn't protest at all. Not only did his beloved know there was an enemy in the room, but Creed informed Train he was going to have a conversation with her, yet he didn't put up a fight. The Train he knew wouldn't willingly let Creed speak with an adversary alone, let alone a known terrorist who worked for the organization they were currently trying to bring down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that the Chronos drug as well? Is he still obeying orders?</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane watched Train walk away, an idea occurring to her that she felt like she needed to test. "Train, don't go lay down. Stay here."</p>
<p>Train stopped and turned to face her, his eyes no longer angry, but the empty look Aliane had gotten used to seeing while he was prisoner at the Apostles hideout remained. "That goes directly against the Master's orders."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed, then nodded in understanding and watched as the cat followed Creed's orders. Creed stared at his beloved's back strangely, watching as the gunman laid down on the haystack and wrapped the blanket around himself. When Train shut his eyes, Creed glanced back over at Aliane, but made sure to keep his Kitten in his line of sight.</p>
<p>"What… was <strong>that</strong> about?" Creed clutched his chest painfully as he watched his beloved desperately try to sleep. He had a feeling it was going to be difficult without Creed there, so he wanted to keep his conversation with the woman short.</p>
<p>Aliane sat on the floor languidly and rested her head in her hands. "That was a test… I wanted to see if my thinking was correct…"</p>
<p>Creed turned to face her. "A test for what? "</p>
<p>Aliane looked up at Creed and gave him a sympathetic smile. "The Chronos drug is definitely still in his system, but it looks like he's created a new pecking order in his head."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her. "Pecking order? What are you talking about? And be more specific.."</p>
<p>Alaine sighed again and leaned back on the barn door. "Doctor did something to the Chronos drug that made him listen to Charden, Echidna, and himself before anyone else. I saw it happen when Watts tried to command Train to hurt himself, but he didn't listen. Instead, Train said that went against 'the Leader's' orders. That was another reason why I had to come find you. Because he wouldn't leave when I ordered him to."</p>
<p>Creed furrowed his brow at her, still not quite understanding what she meant, but starting to put the pieces together. "So then… Train is listening to <strong>me</strong> over you?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Based on what we just witnessed, yes. Doctor and Charden were concerned if he heard your voice, he might listen to your orders over theirs. They had the same concerns with Sephiria, Lin, and the rest of them, but they were mostly concerned about him seeing or hearing you or Number One."</p>
<p>Creed thought about what she said, then turned back around to look at his beloved tossing and turning on the haystack. "That makes sense why he'd want Train to see someone else instead of me…"</p>
<p>"What?" Aliane asked</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and looked back at her. "Don't worry about it. So, are you saying Train is going to obey anything I say that could be perceived as an order?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "He viewed questions as orders as well, so that might be an issue too. But, it's not all bad, right? At least he'll listen to <strong>you</strong>. And we all know you'll have his best interest in mind."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah… but that's not who Train is. Part of what makes Train, Train is his stubbornness and unwillingness to listen to anyone. Even me. Seeing him be so dolce and following my 'orders' doesn't sit well with me."</p>
<p><em><strong>And</strong></em> <em>he called me 'the Master'... As much as the perverted side of me wants to exploit that in roleplay, the logical side of me knows that's not Train…</em></p>
<p>"...Did the drug not work?" Creed questioned himself.</p>
<p>Aliane could tell he didn't expect a response, but she wanted to give him one anyway. "From what I saw of him at the Apostles layer, I think it worked to some extent. No only was he able to view me as an enemy when he first saw me, but he was able to hold you in his arms and ask a question that didn't have anything to do with his orders. I also heard it in his voice and saw it in his eyes. Even though it may have been brief, I can see Train is in there." She glanced at the man trying to sleep and smiled slightly. "It's been a while since I've seen him show emotions that weren't anger, sadness, or pain and judging by the way he looked at you… I can tell the drug definitely did something."</p>
<p>Creed looked down at her, then back over to his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's right. He doesn't look how he did when we were fighting at the docks. I saw it in his eyes. Train's in there. He has been the whole time except now, he's able to come out. His light isn't being totally snuffed out by Chronos' drug anymore. He's able to fight the mind altering drugs more easily now. He just needs guidance.</em>
</p>
<p>"...We just need to help him find the light again."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded in agreement, even though she didn't think Creed meant to say that out loud. "And knowing you, you'll never give up until he's back to his upbeat, cheeky self."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly as his Kitten pulled the itchy blanket over his head. "Never." He turned to face the woman. "Do you really think he'll listen to orders from Sephiria as well? Lin too?"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Honestly, using me as a test to see if he'll follow <strong>all </strong>and <strong>any</strong> orders wasn't the best test. Charden and Doctor didn't trust me <strong>at all</strong> after I tried to help him escape the first time, so I'm positive they put me at the bottom of the pecking order in Train's mind. I don't think we'll know if he's created a new one in his head until we find the others and test it."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "You tried to <strong>help </strong>him escape? I thought you said he wouldn't move."</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't. When I undid his chain, he just sat there and I assumed they ordered him not to try and escape. And the first time he <strong>did</strong> try to escape I didn't help him, I just covered for him." She paused before she said her next words since she wasn't sure how Creed was going to take it. "Nica… helped cover as well. And Echidna, to an extent."</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't really care if he trusts Echidna. Honestly, it's probably best if he doesn't, but if there's any way I can get them to absolve Nica just a little bit… It might help ease her soul.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane knew how much Nica still loved Sven and there was a small part of her that hoped the green haired sweeper might find it in his heart to forgive her. She knew it was a long shot, and chances were it probably would never happen, but if there was even a small glimmer of hope, Aliane wasn't going to throw it away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nica's not a bad person and she loves that old man. She won't say it, but I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want to be with the Apostles anymore either. She wants to be with Sven.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed stared at her in silence for several seconds. He wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. "Nica… <strong>and</strong> Echidna helped…?"</p>
<p>Aliane took the bit of hesitancy in his voice as a sign of hope and elaborated. "Yes. I was accused of helping him break out since they found out I cleaned up after his break out. However, Nica stepped in and said she cleaned the room and Echidna corroborated the story. I don't know how we were able to convince Doctor and Charden I <strong>didn't</strong> try to cover up Train's escape, but I don't think they would have believed me if they didn't both back me up."</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't help but feel like I owe them my life…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was quiet again, absorbing her words and trying to figure out how they made him feel.</p>
<p>
  <em>I still don't trust her completely, so why would that story make me trust either Echidna or Nica? It's not like they did it to protect Train. They did it to protect Aliane. And while that shows they're human enough to experience care for another human, that doesn't exhibit any care they might have for my beloved.</em>
</p>
<p>He felt like the incidents of the day showed him he could at least trust Aliane a little bit, but thinking over her words, there wasn't anything she said that made him trust either of the other women. Covering up the fact that Aliane cleaned up after Train's escape attempt didn't absolve Nica of anything. She still used Sven's emotions against them and took Creed's beloved away from him. Seeing how broken up the green haired sweeper still was over the woman, Creed didn't think there was anything she could do to make them forgive or trust her.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then there's Echidna. While I'm starting to believe more that conversation we had might not have been a distraction, that doesn't change the fact that she's helping lead the Apostles. If anyone was capable of freeing Train, it would have been her. Not only did it sound like he would have listened to her, but she has literally the easiest way to travel.</em>
</p>
<p>Looking at Aliane, he could tell the girl wanted to talk about what the women did to 'help', but Creed didn't want to. It sounded like they were helping <strong>her</strong> and not Train. And, even though she helped Creed get his lover back, Aliane was still the enemy. Nothing that happened that day changed that.</p>
<p>
  <em>...And she's the one that took Anatasia captive in the first place. She was the first one to cut into her neck according to Aimee.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed narrowed his eyes at the woman, slowly forgetting about the invaluable help she offered him that day and beginning to see her as nothing more than an enemy once more. However, he knew looking at her with the hatred he knew he still harbored heavily towards her would not get them anywhere. He needed to set it aside for later. And he knew she wouldn't be free for long once they found the sweeper hideout.</p>
<p>
  <em>She'll probably want to question Aliane before arresting her, but she will most definitely lose her freedom as soon as I get Train home.</em>
</p>
<p>Thinking of his beloved, Creed looked back at Train and felt himself relax immediately.</p>
<p>
  <em>None of that matters right now, though. I have Train back. And I need to get him home. That's all I can worry about right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully as he watched his beloved try to sleep, amazed at how beautiful he looked even when he was struggling to complete a simple task. He finally responded to the girl, but about a completely different subject than what he knew she was hoping for.</p>
<p>"I guess we can't test how much the antidote worked until we get home. But for now, I think you're right. If he's still drugged up enough to take orders willingly, it's best that he's going to listen to <strong>my </strong>orders over anyone else. That way if we run into Doctor or any of the other Apostles, we <strong>know</strong> he'll listen to me over them."</p>
<p>
  <em>It's also comforting to know he won't listen to Aliane over me as well. I still don't know if I fully trust her, but I also know I don't really have a choice. Considering what she did to keep Doctor away, I think she's closer to an ally than an enemy right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane smiled coyly at him. "Yeah, apparently you're his 'Master', now… Sorry if I'm being a bit forward, but my deviant mind can't help but go to perverted places when I think about that."</p>
<p>Creed felt himself blush a little at the implication and covered his face. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Woman. Now's not the time to be thinking of such things."</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe when Train's back to normal and more capable of saying yes, I can entertain this new… feetish I seem to have found. But right now, it wouldn't be right. I would never take advantage of my Kitten. No matter how tantalizing the fantasy is.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his body get hot as he thought of Train calling him 'Master' during their love making, but was able to shake it off quickly. He was a bit ashamed of himself for thinking such lewd thoughts while his lover was still fighting a will controlling drug, but he was able to forgive himself pretty easily for it since he knew he'd never act on those feelings. He'd simply just put a pin in the idea for later.</p>
<p>"Why don't we just have Train flash us home from here? That way we don't have to spend the night in this barn and your friends can know Train's alright?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her words, but kept his eyes on Train. "He's still in pain when he uses his abilities right now. I think they've been making him push his body to its limits too much and it's now difficult for him to use his Tao without it hurting. When he woke up, he attacked me thinking I was someone else and I could tell it hurt him. He even said it still hurt, which means he needs to rest."</p>
<p>He looked back down at the woman as she said his last words. "I refuse to let him use his abilities if they cause him pain. Even if I have to order him not to use them, I will if that means it will spare him more pain."</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I must trust her a bit if I'm letting her know I won't let Train use his abilities since it's the perfect time to take advantage of us. We can't rest for long. Just enough that we can keep moving by the time the sun's up.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane saw the determined, stubborn look in his eyes and sighed. "Alright, whatever you say." She glanced back at Train. "How long do you think he won't be able to use them for?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "No clue. We'll know more once we get home and Chronos' doctor can look at him. But for now, he needs to rest. We all do."</p>
<p>Aliane watched as Creed walked towards his lover. "I'll… sleep on the opposite side of the room. I want to give you two room to reunite and I don't think Train will take kindly to my presence just yet…" She was quiet for a second, then spoke again. "And I'll wake up every few hours to patrol for the Apostles."</p>
<p>Creed looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "Thanks. Wake me up with updates."</p>
<p>Creed knew she nodded in understanding, but he didn't see it since his eyes were locked back onto his love who was still tossing and turning under the uncomfortable blanket. The swordsman had an adoring smile on his face as he curled up next to his Kitten and pulled the blanket over both of them. As soon as he was next to his beloved, Train rolled over and snuggled against his chest, seeking out the warmth and comfort of the other man as if his safety depended on it.</p>
<p>Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back and pulled him so their chests were pressed against each other. As soon as their exposed skin made contact, Creed felt his cat sigh and relax instantly. Train whimpered at the feeling of their bare chests touching, welcoming the soothing, refreshing heat that always took over his body whenever he and Creed embraced like that. While he was still confused as to how long they had really been apart for, it didn't matter to Train since it felt like thousands of lifetimes. Even if he found out he was only with the Apostles for a few hours, that wouldn't change that it felt like an eternity. Not only did he not have the warmth and comfort of his Stallion, but he also was being tortured almost daily by a madman.</p>
<p>Train smiled and buried his face as far into Creed's chest as he could, curling his arms around the back of his lover as he shut his eyes. "I missed you so much, Creed…"</p>
<p>He felt Creed kiss the top of his head and squeeze him tighter. "I missed you too, Train… I missed so much… I can't even describe how much I missed you."</p>
<p>Train's smile widened as he felt his partner continue to kiss his head, still fighting the dark, twisted thoughts in his head that were trying to convince him Creed really wasn't there. "This isn't a dream right?"</p>
<p>Creed ran his hands up and down Train's back and pressed the back of the cat's head gently so his face was flushed against the silverman's chest. "What makes you think this is a dream?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and kissed Creed's chest, his lips lingering as he tried to taste the man to make sure he was really there. "I can only remember nightmares… and I'm not sure which ones were reality and which were fiction, but… they always started out as dreams… dreams about you."</p>
<p>The gunman lifted his head and allowed his lover to see the tears falling down his cheeks. "But… they always turned into pain and torture. They never ended with us being together again…" Train pressed his face back against Creed's chest, breathing in deeply as he continued. "How do I know that isn't going to happen again? How do I know you won't disappear and I won't be… just an experimental weapon again? How do I know you won't turn into Doctor again?"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart shatter to pieces as Train's tears soaked his chest. He pulled back slightly, resting his hand on Trian's cheek, and lifted his love's head until their eyes met. Creed stared into his Kitten's eyes with the most pious, faithful, true, and loving look he had ever given Train, staying there as he wiped away his lover's tears until they were no longer falling. He moved his hand from Train's cheek to his chin and pulled him close until their lips met. As soon as they did, Creed moved his hand to the back of Train's head to deepen the kiss, then allowed his love for the golden man to take over.</p>
<p>Train's confusion and disorientation vanished and were immediately replaced with clarity and peace. The interminable agony and suffering that he was beginning to believe all his life had ever been was thoughtfully and lovingly removed from his heart and soul by Creed. His dark, maniacal, dismal thoughts we gently plucked from his unstable mind and supplemented with vivid, placid, lustrous ones. When he felt Creed's tongue smoothly and skillfully slide into his mouth, Train pressed his face solidly against his Stallion's.</p>
<p>Train vanished into the kiss, his heart, mind, and soul drifting through the heavenly, mystical taste of his lover, thawing completely at the heat radiating off the other man. He placed his hands on either side of his partner, pressing their bodies as closer together as he could. Train rejoiced in the way Creed's velvety skin tenderly touched his own, melting the frigid void that had consumed him for far too long. He swirled, twirled, and spun his tongue around Creed's, making sure all his thoughts were focused on memorizing the way his Stallion tasted just in case he pulled away and saw his silver lover had vanished.</p>
<p>As Train massaged every inch of Creed's mouth, he held tighter to the swordsman, fearing that he would disappear if he let go, scared that he would no longer be able to feel his lover's bare skin brush against his own. When the kiss was finally broken, Creed moved Train slightly so their hearts were aligned with one another. Creed made sure his Kitten could feel their hearts beating against one another, resting his face next to Train's so he could whisper in the gunman's ear.</p>
<p>"Were you ever able to feel my heartbeat like this in those dreams? Were you able to feel my breath brush against your ear when I spoke? Could you feel the heat emitting from my body?" Creed ran the tips of his fingers up and down Train's back, tickling his lower back slightly as he spoke his next words. "This is real, Train. <strong>I </strong>am real. I know that you can feel the truth of my words deep down in your heart, the drug is just making it difficult for you to accept."</p>
<p>Creed squeezed Train tighter and kissed his ear then nuzzled the side of his face with his nose and lips. "Don't let the drug win, Train. Don't let <strong>them</strong> win. You're so strong. Stronger than you know. Stronger than <strong>anyone</strong> knows. And I know you won't give up so easily. And <strong>you</strong> know I won't let you, even if you tried."</p>
<p>Creed pulled away again, then pressed his lips powerfully against Train's once more, making sure his love could feel the passion behind his gesture. However, he cut it off sooner than the previous one so he could finish what he needed to say to his partner. "We'll find our way home and we'll find your light together, Train. I'll <strong>never </strong>give up on you, so you better not ever give up on me <strong>or</strong> yourself."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Train. And I'll always love you." He kissed his beloved again, then pressed Train's head against his chest once more. "May all that has been reduced to noise in you become music again."</p>
<p>Train stiffen slightly at those words, then looked up at his lover. He could have sworn for a second he saw Anastasia's spirit behind him, but the image was gone before he could even acknowledge it. Train's eyes flickered from the spot behind his partner and onto Creed's eyes, feeling himself smiling truly and warmly for the first time in what felt like centuries.</p>
<p>He pressed his face back against Creed's chest and sighed deeply. "David Teems... I hope you figure out whatever the hell is going on in that messed up head of yours."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and looked down at his beloved, his hands never stopping their gentle caresses against his head and back. "How'd you know that quote, Train?"</p>
<p>Train kissed Creed's chest over and over, finally starting to accept he wasn't trapped in a dream that would become a nightmare in the blink of an eye. "Anastasia said that to me when we first met. And she told me who's quote it is. If that was going to be said to me in a dream, it would have been her, not you."</p>
<p>Creed smiled peacefully, not sure why his love had come to that logic, but knowing he didn't care as long as Train was back. Even if it was just temporary. The silver man kissed Train's head as his love kissed his chest and pulled their bodies even closer together. He felt the gunman trail his kisses up to his shoulder, then his neck and jaw, staying there for a few seconds as his lips outlined his Stallion's face. When Train reached his lips, Creed caught them and engaged them in another profound, avid kiss. They remained like that for several minutes, fading away in the fever of one another as they slowly let reality sink in. Creed knew that kiss and their embrace wasn't going to be the last one Train needed to make him truly himself again, but he knew it was a start.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'll give him as many kisses, caresses, and embraces as he needs to help him find the light. I've always showered him in love anyway, so what's the harm in using a little more adoring water to clean my beloved's soul?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pulled away and wrapped his arms as tightly around Train as he could. He squeezed his beloved against his chest, making sure their hearts were pressed against one another to remind them that the other was really there. He felt Train sigh peacefully and settled into his torso, their bodies fitting together perfectly like they always did, acting as yet another reminder to the validity of the person they were holding.</p>
<p>Creed kissed his beloved's head again, speaking in a soothing tone as he felt Train's breathing and heart rate slow down to an adagio tempo. "You'll be okay now, my love. We're together, and I'll never let anything rip us apart again."</p>
<p>He knew Train was going to take his next words as an order, but he didn't care. Train needed to listen and obey Creed's words right now if he was going to get better. "Rest now, Kitten. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."</p>
<p>Creed felt Train's body relax even more, letting the silver man know he was doing as he was told. He continued kissing his beloved's head until he was sure he was asleep, and then for a few minutes after just to make sure his sleeping love knew he was still there. Creed fingered the collar on his love's neck and sighed happily. He knew that even though a collar was meant to represent someone's ownership over a pet, Train's collar represented the ownership he had over himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though he may not feel like he owns himself right now, I'll make sure he gets there. I'll make sure he's back to his free roaming, jovial seld in no time.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's head again, then buried his face into the chocolate locks as he shut his eyes. "I promise…"</p>
<p>Finally, Creed was able to sleep for the first time in nine days.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sephiria was pacing outside of the sweepers' hideout after just finishing her manhunt in the city with Belze. Eve was still flying around the city as well, despite Number One's protests that she needed to rest. She was silenced quickly when the Nano-girl pointed out both she and Number II were searching for Creed on broken bones while she was able to heal quickly with her bots. Sephiria tried to retaliate with the fact that Eve had pushed herself to her limit and almost passed out from the overuse of her Nanomachines, but she had no comeback for the bio-girl when she questioned if she didn't want her help at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her help is invaluable. As much as I don't want her to injury herself further and not be of use in the future, our current problem is just as pressing as our Heartnet problem.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was gone. About four hours ago, her ex-eraser said he was going for a walk, but never came back. They all started to worry after about an hour, but assumed he was just taking his time working through whatever it was he needed to. However, once it reached two hours, they decided they needed to start to look for him. Creed wasn't in the mental or physical state to be wandering around on his own and even though they all knew he was more capable than many people, that didn't change the lack of sleep he had combined with the mental stress he had been under.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we really only just got him back after that mental break. What if he had another one and is laying comatose somewhere? Or worse…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria clenched her fists and began pacing even faster. She was trying not to think about the possibility that Apostles got him as well, but it wasn't an idea any of them could ignore. She had already discussed with Eve, Lin, and Belze the possibility of it, and they all agreed it was possible. The terrorist group already proved they could steal the Black Cat, what made taking Creed any different?</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since they already have Heartnet. Creed seemed eerily at peace when he was leaving which only concerns me more.</em>
</p>
<p>After seeing the silver swordsman leave in such a relaxed mood, Sephiria was more concerned that he had a plan that involved turning himself over to the Apostles. She was worried his harmonious aura and smooth transition into the outside world was a sign that his mind had completely snapped and he was going to find his partner through means none of them would have approved.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that makes sense why he would leave on his own and use a vague excuse why none of them should follow. Damnit, I should have gone with him. Or sent an eraser to follow him. What the hell is wrong with me? Is my weariness getting the best of me as well?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria stopped pacing and looked down at her hands, noticing they were shaking slightly, a sure sign that her exhaustion was starting to get the better of her. She watched them for several seconds before she felt large, warm fingers wrap around her own. Number One looked up to notice Belze was squeezing her hand tightly, but not looking down at her. He didn't say anything to her, since Number II was aware his leader wouldn't want to make it known she was feeling weak, but the simple gesture of placing his hand over her own was enough to speak volumes of sympathy she didn't need to hear.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where would I be without him?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria let out a deep breath, then nodded her head. She did not say anything either, but her small exhalation was enough to let the man know she was okay. Or at least she was <strong>going</strong> to be okay. She had to be. With Creed and Train gone, they now had to work twice as hard to find them both. She pulled several of her erasers to sweep the city and any towns surrounding it to find the silver man and even Lin was searching.</p>
<p><em>Although, I have a feeling he's actually looking for the Apostles and Train more than Creed. I'm positive he believes Diskenth threw himself in the limelight to lure them out in order to get Train back and that </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be what Lin is trying to do now as well.</em></p>
<p>When Number X left, he was furious with Creed for disappearing and they all knew it had nothing to do with the fact that he was gone. Sure, Lin knew the swordsman had been an immense help in finding Train, but that wasn't his current motivation for the frantic manhunt. They all knew Lin's plan for going on their new search was to do whatever it was he had to do to draw the Apostles and therefore Train out. The only thing that stopped him from acting so distractly before was having Creed as his handler.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lin knows he was a target of the Apostles for a while and probably still is, so I think he's hoping if he shows his face in enough public locations screaming about the Apostles as loud as he can, one of the members will show up and he can jump into the fray to get his beloved back.</em>
</p>
<p>As angry as Sephiria was at the man for taking such an irrational risk, the part of her that was getting desperate to find the men didn't want to stop him completely. As precarious as his idea was, she knew there was a slim chance it would work and she was ready to try anything at that point. If what was going to get them both Train and Creed back was the plan of an unhinged and manic ex-lover, Sephiria was desperate enough to give it a shot.</p>
<p>However, that didn't stop her from sending a fleet of erasers to follow him. She knew Number X would know he was being followed, but she also knew he was probably too weak and tired to care. Honestly, it was the best time to stalk the man since that may have been the only time he <strong>might</strong> not know he was being trailed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably should have done that sooner, but considering he's been with Creed for the most part in the last nine day, I didn't think it was necessary.</em>
</p>
<p>Jenos woke up shortly after they began their search for Creed and joined the search. Even Kyoko offered to go, but Sephiria told her no at first since she was still recovering. The girl tried to argue with her, but Number One put her foot down and made her stay in bed. She was another strong ally they couldn't afford to lose and based on the rate the Tao was healing her, they were hopeful she'd be back to normal with just a night's rest. And despite the fact that Kyoko didn't have to listen to her, she did. Sephiria had a commanding presence about her that made anyone feel the urge to obey.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's the only reason Heartnet and Diskenth listened to me for as long as they did. Well… that long with the drugs we were pumping through their unwilling systems.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head to stop herself from falling back into her guilty thoughts. They didn't have time for that. She needed to focus and she decided to do that by thinking back to the fire breathing girl.</p>
<p>After a few hours of coming up empty, Sephiria finally allowed Kyoko to leave with Number VII, but <strong>only</strong> on the promise that she would stay with the assassin. Sven and the thief were still out and while it was clear Jenos didn't want to leave the woman's side, he knew he needed to obey Sephiria's orders no matter what they were.</p>
<p>
  <em>That leaves just the six of us to search. The other numbers aren't ready to move around just yet, but I think with the skills this set of people has along with the help of some low level erasers, we should be able to find him.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria clenched her fist again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope…</em>
</p>
<p>Again, Belze placed a gentle hand on her, but that time it was on her shoulder to stop her from pacing. He squeezed slightly and spoke, but did not look at her. "We'll find him, Sephiria."</p>
<p>The woman nodded, then looked up at the sky. "The sun has already begun to set… Is this a futile mission for the night?"</p>
<p>Belze shook his head. "No. You were right in your earlier statement. The sooner we start looking, the sooner we can find him. It's only been a few hours since Diskenth disappeared. If we're going to find him, now is the best time before he gets too far away."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "Even if he's just passed out in the woods somewhere, you still don't think working into the night is a bad idea?"</p>
<p>Belze nodded his head. "Especially if he's passed out in the middle of nowhere. That would be the best time for the Apostles to strike. Again, I have to comment that your earlier statements about Heartnet were correct. Even though he clearly isn't completely under their control yet, we all know their ultimate goal with controlling the Black Cat other than to use as a weapon, is to kill Diskenth. Like you said, if anyone can kill that man, it's you or Heartnet."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned as she thought over her own thoughts, trying to work out if she still believed them to be true. Back when the Apostles were under the silver man's leadership, she thought extensively about what it would take to erase Creed Diskenth. The conclusion she came to was simple and obvious: If Creed ever needed to be taken out, the only people that would be able to accomplish such a feat were either her, or Train. And since she was sure the Apostles knew they would never be able to get close enough to Sephiria to use <strong>her</strong> as a weapon, Train was the best choice. Actually, he was probably a better choice than Number One.</p>
<p>
  <em>And since Creed said Charden and I think similarly, I'm certain he's thought of that as well. He knows for a fact he could never get to me and using Train to kill his partner would only add salt to the wounds of Creed's death. If Heartnet didn't want to die before, he might welcome death after knowing he killed his lover.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria knew it took a lot to make someone as carefree and spirited as Train Heartnet to give up on life, but forcing him to kill the man he loved might have just been enough to make him want to die. She remembered all too well how he reacted towards her when he believed she killed Saya, and she also remembered how quickly he abandoned Creed for the same reason. Train may have loved life, but he loved his friends and the people around him more.</p>
<p><em>If his reaction to the sweeper girl's death was any hint of how Train reacts to a loved one's death… I don't doubt </em><em><strong>him</strong></em> <em>being the one to kill Creed will be enough to destroy him. Especially since his psyche must already be a mess after nine days of toture at Kanzaki's hands.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria responded to Belze's words of encouragement by nodding her head. "You're right."</p>
<p>Belze couldn't help but smirk at his next words. "You mean <strong>you're</strong> right."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, then smiled coyly. Their short, unorthodox tender moment was cut off as the wind above them became a bit more forceful. They looked up and saw Eve had returned and was using her Nanomachines to turn her hair into helicopter blades, hovering above them slightly before lowering herself to the ground. She landed on her feet in front of them, then took a step forward.</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned as she saw the strained look on the girl's face, but knew calling attention to it would only make her defensive. "Find anything?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed and shook her head. "No. But, I'm not done looking yet. I only came back to check on Sven and Rinslet. I'm going back out after that."</p>
<p>A part of Sephiria wanted to object and command her to rest, but the other part of her that knew she was useful nodded in agreement and said nothing as she stepped back into the house. Soon after her, Jenos and Kyoko showed up and Sephiria could already tell by the looks on their faces they didn't have much better news than Eve had. Nonetheless, she decided to ask.</p>
<p>"Updates?"</p>
<p>Kyoko had tears in her eyes as she shook her head and limped past Number One. Sephiria decided not to say anything to the teen since she could tell she looked defeated enough as it was. The limp she was sporting also showed that she was still not fully healed and most likely needed to lay down before she made her injuries worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's probably why she's crying. She probably realizes how useless she is right now and hates herself for it. I knew she cared about Train, but it's becoming more clear she actually cares about Creed as well. Which is strange considering both of their feelings for the Black Cat and the fact that Diskenth used to be her leader. I guess Creed has really softened to the point of winning over the girl.</em>
</p>
<p>Jenos stood in front of her, body still bandaged as he bowed slightly to her. "Sorry, Ma'am, we weren't able to find anything. I'm going to head back out with Eve soon. I just wanted to bring the girl back since it looked like she could barely walk."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the man since she also knew he wanted to make sure the thief was okay. She sighed and gestured for him to go into the house. "Go check on the woman. I know that is playing a large role in your return."</p>
<p>Jenos gave her a grateful look, then walked briskly into the house. Sephiria could tell that he would have run if she wasn't there. He was just holding back so he didn't look completely pathetic in front of his leader.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know what his relationship is with the woman, he doesn't need to hide it. Although, I guess it is a bit unsightly for a number to show their emotions in front of their leader. I'm aware they all put on a face for me.</em>
</p>
<p>The fact that her numbers put on an obedient face in front of her didn't bother her in the least. She knew it was a sign of respect and besides that, she <strong>was</strong> their boss. Sephiria knew even in regular jobs, people put on faces whenever their bosses arrived and in that aspect, assassins were no different.</p>
<p>Even Belze was different when they were alone as opposed to when the other numbers were around. Despite the fact that he was technically beneath her, Number II was still the more affection towards her, but only when no one else was around. However, she knew the reason behind that, and it was something they would never be permitted to say out loud.</p>
<p>
  <em>And could get me punished by the Elders...</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head, then sighed and rubbed her hand along her face. "Where the hell are you, Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Belze frowned at his leader, then put another comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, Sephiria. We'll find them both."</p>
<p>Sephiria tried to smile up at him, but found the gesture impossible with how tired and stressed she was. "But will we find them in enough time…?"</p>
<p>Belze sighed and took his hand away. He didn't know what to say to that, so he decided to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he watched as his leader began to pace in front of him again, knowing she was deep in thought and not wanting to break her concentration. As much as it pained him to see the woman bear such a burden, he knew there wasn't anything he could do to help. Besides that, sometimes Sephiria came up with her best ideas when she was under the most amount of pressure.</p>
<p>Several more silent minutes passed of him watching Number One pace and think, not knowing what to say or do, but at the same time understanding she wouldn't want him to do anything. However, after a while he could no longer take seeing her so troubled and decided to speak.</p>
<p>"Do you want to begin searching again?"</p>
<p>Sephiria stopped in her steps and analyzed his simple question. After a few more seconds of even more silence, she gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure you don't need more time to rest? Don't think I haven't noticed the condition of your leg."</p>
<p>Belze frowned and looked down at his limb. It was shaking slightly and marginally swollen, but he had been ignoring it in favor of dutifully following his leader's orders. It was still bound tightly in a thin cast since that was all they had time for after the battle and he knew he needed more in order to recover fully, but he didn't believe they had time to worry about his injuries. However, he couldn't deny that his leg was slowing him down and he would most likely be worthless in a fight. And the last thing he wanted was to be useless to Sephiria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, that won't change her injuries and stubborn attitude.</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you going to rest?" Belze asked, making sure the woman saw the resolve in his eyes.</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked at him, then frowned and shook her head slightly. "Of course not."</p>
<p>Belze nodded in understanding. "Then I won't either. I'll rest when you rest."</p>
<p>Sephiria opened her mouth to object and almost ordered him to rest since she knew he would listen to her, but shut it quickly when she realized she felt stronger with Number II around. As selfish as it was, Sephiria didn't <strong>want</strong> Belze to leave her side. Not only did the man give her the fortitude she needed to keep going, but he gave her the courage not to give up. If he left her now in order to rest, Number One wasn't sure how she would fare without him.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's embarrassing how weak he can make me feel with his absence…</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and went back to her pacing. "If that's how you feel, then I won't force you to do something against your will."</p>
<p>Belze smiled at her back as she walked away from him. They both knew if she told him to go to sleep, he would. As devoted to her as he was, he knew their duties to Chronos always came first and she was still his superior. He had to listen to her orders no matter what they were, so the fact that she was choosing not to give him any proved that she didn't <strong>want </strong>him to leave.</p>
<p>Number II nodded his head. "Understood, Number One."</p>
<p>A few more silent minutes passed by as Sephiria thought about what their next moves should be. However, her pacing stopped when she saw a low level eraser approaching them at a rapid pace. He was panting wildly when he finally reached them, he leaned on his knees as she tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Sephiria only gave the man a few seconds before she pressed him for answers. "Did you find something?"</p>
<p>The man took in a deep breath, then stood up and saluted her. "We found out about a huge disturbance in the middle of a deserted field several miles away from the city. It was reported by a weather satellite, but it was quick and forceful enough to not be natural. That leads us to believe it has something to do with the Black Cat. And…" He paused and thought about what he said, not sure how his superior was going to take his next words, even though he had no control of what happened. "...Number X went off on his own to look into it."</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at the man. "...What?"</p>
<p>The man jumped at the hint of venom in her voice and stuttered his response. "M-My apologies, Ma'am! W-We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen! H-He just took off on his own!"</p>
<p>Number One hardened her glare on him and thickened the anger in her tone. "How long ago was this?"</p>
<p>The man jumped again and felt himself beginning to sweat. "A-About thirty minutes! I-I came back to inform you since I'm the fastest. The other's followed him, but he took off so quickly, we're not sure we're going to be able to keep up."</p>
<p>Belze scowled at the man. "Why didn't you just communicate with us through your devices?"</p>
<p>The man widened his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "I… We didn't think of that…"</p>
<p>Sephiria unsheathed her sword which made the man panic even more. She pointed it at his neck, knowing she wasn't going to kill the man, but wanting him to know how easy it would be for her.</p>
<p>
  <em>And as a reminder what the Elders will order me to do if he's that idotic again.</em>
</p>
<p>The eraser was still young and new to the organization, so she had a feeling he was still too dimwitted and inexperienced to think about informing her of that news in a more efficient and quick way. She wouldn't have even been surprised if he still didn't know how to use their communication devices. They were complicated to use, but the Elders didn't seem to care. She made a mental note to bring the situation they were currently in up to the later as proof they needed a change in their tech.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know what the other erasers excuses are, but that will certainly be punished for their irresponsiblly stupid behavior later. But for now...</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria sheathed her sword and pushed past the man. "Show me where he went."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. One Step Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lin ran as fast as he could out of the city and towards the woods, dodging citizens as he passed by. He needed to get to the location he believed he might find his beloved Sweetness as quickly as possible. While he was walking down the street on his mission to interrogate people, the Chronos assassin heard a group of men talking about an insane and random storm that occurred in the middle of a field just a few hours walk from where they were. They were apparently on their way to check it out, but Lin managed to convince them out of it.</p>
<p><em>For their own safety, really. If this </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>have anything to do with my sweet cat, they shouldn't go there.</em></p>
<p>He glared up at the setting sun, noticing night had already begun to make its appearance which told him he didn't have much time to track Creed or find this Sweetness. While he was still capable of tracking in the dark, nighttime would make it far more difficult.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially if I'm going to be searching through the woods for a random, empty field. I need to pick up the pace before it gets too dark and the trail goes cold!</em>
</p>
<p>It was nothing short of pure luck that he just happened to walk past them at the most opportune moment. It was even more serendipitous that the men happened to be a group of storm chasers who had been tracking the squall through an app on their phone. The weather disturbance was picked up by a satellite, which was connected to the app, and gave the men all the information they needed about the intensity level of the storm along with the location where it occurred. As soon as Number X heard them talking about the level five storm located in the middle of nowhere, Lin knew exactly what it was and interrogated the group until their ears bled.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's Goddess of Luck is smiling on me. She has to be! She's trying to point me in the right direction and I have no doubt she's the woman that keeps appearing in my dreams.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin hadn't slept much in the last nine days, but the small amount he did get was always filled with dreams of either his sweet cat or a woman dressed in a flowery yukata he had never seen before. She never stated her name and when Lin questioned who she was, she never answered and he couldn't be sure if she was ignoring him or couldn't hear him. However, after being fortuitous enough to happen upon a group of storm hunters a few hours after Creed disappeared, Lin knew exactly who the woman in his dreams had been.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's the Goddess of Luck… And she's trying to lead me to Train. She's trying to show me how to find my Sweetness and bring him home!</em>
</p>
<p>As Lin ran out of the city and began his journey into the woods, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.</p>
<p><em>Damn that Creed…. How </em><em><strong>dare</strong></em> <em>he run off after Train on his own?! How dare he use himself as bait to get the Apostles to come out?!</em></p>
<p>Lin choked on a sob and wiped the tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>...How dare he think of doing that before I could…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin knew he was still a target for the Apostles. He assumed he might have been lower on their list since they captured Train, but he knew they weren't going to let him slip by that easily. Chances were they were going to use his sweet love to kill him <strong>and</strong> Creed, but they were still working on getting Train to obey their orders. It was clear after they ran into the Apostles and the gunman on the docks that his sweet cat still had a bit of free will left in him. He refused to kill the weapons dealer and if Train wouldn't kill her, Lin knew he wouldn't kill anyone he actually cared about either.</p>
<p><em>And even though he doesn't love me like I love him, he still cares about me. As he is right now, he won't kill me </em><em><strong>or</strong></em> <em>Creed, which means we need to get him back now before they have complete control over him.</em></p>
<p>That was what made Lin come to the conclusion that Creed decided to use himself as bait to get the Apostles to show themselves. Even if Train wasn't ready to kill yet and he didn't come out with the Apostles, having Creed or Lin in their grasp would be an advantage for the terrorist group. They could keep either of them prisoner while they prepared Train to kill, or give them the will controlling drugs as well and make them fight their beloved to the death.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have no doubt in my mind Creed thought of the same thing and ran off on his own to draw them out.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed and Lin had practically been glued at the hip while they searched for Train, which meant neither of them had been alone, vulnerable, and easy pickings for the Apostles. Even though they'd been weak and tired, they were also angry and driven enough to still put up a decent fight, so Creed being by himself gave the Taoist the chance to take the swordsman prisoner, or at least try to attack him while he was alone. That meant if the Apostles wanted to attack and or kidnap Creed or Lin, they would have to do it when they were alone.</p>
<p>Lin cursed loudly as he ran around the trees, ignoring how much his body was screaming for him to stop and rest. He hadn't run that fast in a long time and his body wasn't in the best shape for it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why didn't I think of it first?! Why didn't it occur to me to use myself as bait to find Train?! This just gives Creed another point in Train's favor!</em>
</p>
<p>Even though Lin knew he didn't stand a chance in hell to win the Black Cat's heart over Creed, that didn't change the desire he had to try. He was still <strong>so </strong>desperate to have Train back that he began tallying points for Creed and himself in his head and the silver man's martyring behavior put him ahead. Previously, in Lin's mind, <strong>he</strong> had been ahead for the cat's love since Creed had been worthless for four days while Train was captive. But, now that the swordsman was stepping in the Apostles nest on his own, Creed was back in the lead.</p>
<p><em>It's childish and selfish to mentally keep points and I absolutely know it's useless, but I can't help myself. I want Train </em><em><strong>so bad</strong></em> <em>and even though I know he'll never return my love, I can't help my heart and mind from inventing a fictional reality where he does.</em></p>
<p>There was still a flicker of hope in him that Train could love him one day and it refused to die out. No matter how many times he mentally berated himself or tried to dampen the passionate candle that burned brightly for his Sweetness, he still woke up every morning with hope in his heart that Train loved him.</p>
<p>That same light of hope clung to whatever positive interaction he ever had with Train as proof that the cat would one day be his again. It even used the four days Creed was sitting useless in bed as stimulus for his fantasy of being in Train's arms once more, but his heart knew how futile those dreams were.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train has never loved me and will never love me… Even if Creed was dead and buried and he came back to me purely for the comfort of having another body to lay next to you in bed, he'd never be able to </em>
  <em>
    <strong>truly </strong>
  </em>
  <em>love me the way he loves that man…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin also knew how selfish he was for still vying for the man's affections even though he made it perfectly clear his feelings for Creed made it impossible for him to love another. His selfishness was one of the things that got his heart broken in the first place. Even though Train insisted it was his fault and Lin had committed no transgressions, Number X couldn't and wouldn't ever accept that. Maybe that was only because he was incapable of blaming Train for anything, but he didn't care since his heart was telling him it was all his fault.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train told me point blank on several occasions he didn't think being with me was a good idea. He was trying to protect me, but I was selfish and egotistical and thought I could win his heart. And now here I am, losing my sanity trying to get him back even though I know at the end of the day, he'll be back in Creed's bed.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin shook his head and dodged a tree he nearly crashed into. That was the forth tree he nearly hit. He was too distracted in his self hate and jealousy towards Creed to pay attention to what he was doing or where he was going. He had to stop and gather his bearings, just to make sure he was still going in the right direction.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calm down and concentrate. You won't be able to find either of them if you keep getting lost in your own depressive and obsessive thoughts.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin pulled out his phone to compare his current location to his desired location, nodded, and continued running full speed towards the field. He knew his body was about to give out at any moment, but he refused to stop. The lack of sleep and constant moving was taking a serious toll on his body, and he wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just a little more! Just a little longer! I need to get to the field as soon as possible. Even if they're long gone by now, there might be clues as to where Train is.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin stopped suddenly when he heard a rustling noise coming from a few yards in front of him. Knowing it could be the Apostles, he pressed himself against a tree and waited to see who or what was about to reveal themselves. He held his breath as the rustling got louder, letting the number know it was getting closer. Lin pulled out his cloak and readied himself for a fight. He didn't want to take on the Apostles or Train on his own, but he would if that meant getting his sweet love back home safely.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll do anything to get Train back...</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced around the tree and dropped his jaw. He pulled his head back quickly and covered his mouth, mostly to prevent himself from screaming out a stream of curses. Despite the darkening sky, there was no mistaking who that man was.</p>
<p><em><strong>Doctor </strong></em><em>is here?! That </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to mean Train is close by!</em></p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>
  <em>That also means his monsters might be close by as well...</em>
</p>
<p>Lin looked around the tree again and frowned at the man. He looked like he was alone, which worried Lin more than if he saw the scientist with a fleet of Taoist. If he had one of his pets with him, or even was accompanied by Train or another Apostles' member, Lin would have been less concerned since then he'd know what to do. He'd stay quiet and hidden. There was also just something unnerving about the man traveling by himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've heard his Tao is quite powerful, but from what Sephiria has found out, it only works if he can see his opponent. He also has no fighting skills to speak of, so as long as he doesn't see me, there's nothing he can do.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking slightly. His body was exhausted, but despite that he knew he could take on Doctor in a hand to hand fight. However, it was still something he wanted to avoid since the last thing he needed was to be trapped in his dream world. Especially when he was so sure Train was within arms reach.</p>
<p>
  <em>And what if it's a trap? What if this is part of some ploy to get Creed to come out?</em>
</p>
<p>Lin looked around in hopes that he might see some sign of the silver swordsman, but saw nothing. He let out a quiet breath, then turned back to watch Kanzaki and noticed he looked mostly unharmed. Maybe a little beaten up and frazzled, but for the most part he just looked furious. Lin could even hear him cursing under his breath and could have sworn he heard a name he recognized.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he just say Aliane? Isn't that one of the names of those musician friends Train invited into their home?</em>
</p>
<p>Wanting to know more, but not wanting the man to see him, Lin climbed up the tree he was leaning against, then leapt to the next one to follow Doctor. He was shocked, but proud of himself for how logical he was being. Instead of running straight into the fray like he had been the last nine days, he was taking his time and coming up with the plan. Most likely because that was the first time he was certain Train was nearby. If he jumped out and attacked Doctor now, he might blow his chance.</p>
<p><em>Or Creed's chance if he's somewhere nearby and this is part of </em><em><strong>his</strong></em> <em>plan. I'll have to beat the shit out of him later for not including me. He knows how desperately I want Train back.</em></p>
<p>Lin leapt to the tree that was just above the scientist's head, staring at the man as he leaned against the bark and shut his eyes. Kanzaki punched the wood and cursed loudly, then ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"DAMN THAT WOMAN! I <strong>told</strong> Charden we should have killed her while we had the chance!"</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his words.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he talking about Aliane again? What does she have to do with any of this?</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding he needed to know more before he made a move, Lin scooted down the tree a bit more, hoping Doctor would continue talking to himself. He didn't seem very stable at the moment, but then again, Kanzaki's sanity wasn't what any reasonable person would consider stable. Based on what Lin was watching, Doctor looked like a deranged man who had become even more unhinged than he already was. Lin jumped silently down to a lower branch, leaning forward slightly so he could better hear the madman.</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and lowered himself to the ground. He pulled out a whistle and blew into it, then waited a few seconds. He cursed again and punched the ground, digging into his pocket for a flask Lin could only assume was filled with water. Lin continued to watch as Doctor took a small sip, then placed it back in his pocket.</p>
<p>He leaned his head back on the tree, eyes still shut as he spoke to himself again. "If I go back to the Apostles… Will Charden spare me?"</p>
<p>Lin's frowned deepened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does that mean Charden doesn't know he's here? Did he run away?</em>
</p>
<p>The number remained quiet as he continued listening. "He has to… I know he has that woman to help with the experiments, but she's not even half the scientist I am. There are things we're doing she doesn't understand. And I did that on purpose so he'd need me no matter what…"</p>
<p>Lin rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Geeze, looks like I'm getting the entire bad guy monologue. Has he really lost his mind that much? Or is he talking to someone I can't see?</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor laughed maniacally and beat the back of his head against the tree. "If the world thought I was insane before, they should get a load of me now! I'm talking to a damn tree about my doomed fate!"</p>
<p>Lin sighed quietly.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm really starting to think he's alone. Now might be my best chance to question him on Train's whereabouts.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin remained silent so he could learn more. "Will Shiki or Maro try to convince Charden to kill me? No… No, they know how much I'm needed as well. And Echidna most certainly wouldn't want my demise since it would mean Charden would have to get his hands dirty and dispose of my experiments himself. Besides, there's no one else that can control Aja and Aztec. They only take orders from me. They're out of control otherwise."</p>
<p>Lin clenched his fists at the man's words. He knew he was talking about the children they were conducting experiments on and knew that's who would have to be 'disposed of', as Doctor put it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's sick. Completely and utterly demented. He sees human life as nothing more than an inconvenience.</em>
</p>
<p>A tear fell from his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>What has he been doing to my precious love?</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor ran his hands across his face. "I need to get away for a while. Away from the Apostles and out of Chronos eye. They have the Black Cat back now… And I <strong>know</strong> they won't go easy on me…"</p>
<p>Lin's eyes widened his mouth and body moved before he could stop himself. He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the scientist, pointing his weapon at Kanzaki's neck. "WHERE'S TRAIN?!"</p>
<p>Doctor put his hands up, then blinked at the number. "Number X… What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleas-"</p>
<p>Lin cut his neck a little with his cloak and leaned closer. "Cut the crap and answer me! Where's Train?!"</p>
<p>Doctor frowned in confusion. "He… hasn't returned?" He looked back at the ground in thought. "Why wouldn't he flash them back…?"</p>
<p>Lin growled and dug his cloak deeper into the man's flesh. "SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION! WHERE'S TRAIN?!"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked and adjusted his glasses despite the precarious predicament he found himself in. "Now, now, Number X… We both know you've never killed before. What makes you think now will be any different?"</p>
<p>Lin spat in the man's face and dug his cloak deeper into his neck, drawing a significant amount of blood. "There's a first time for everything, isn't there? What better way than to pop my murder cherry then by killing the man who took my beloved sweet cat away from me?"</p>
<p>Doctor snickered. "Oh, my dear Shaolee… I do believe Creed-sama took Heartnet away a long time ago. And from what I remember, Train was never yours in the first place."</p>
<p>Lin growled, pulled back, and sliced the man's chest. Before Doctor had a chance to react to the attack, the assassin put his weapon back against his throat.</p>
<p>He leaned in close, making sure the madman saw the venom pour out of his eyes. "Where. Is. Train."</p>
<p>Kanzaki could tell it wasn't a question, reminding him all too well of the encounter he just had with Creed outside their hideout. He grimaced at the pain in his chest, but managed to smirk despite it. "If you'd just walk a few miles further… you'll find all the answers you need…"</p>
<p>Lin cocked an eyebrow at him. "What the hell does that mean? There's <strong>no way</strong> you'd leave Train by himself." He paused, his body going cold as a thought occurred to him. "...Unless."</p>
<p>Doctor's snicker started out quiet, then grew in volume as he threw his head back. "What else do you think I'd do with him once we found out he won't obey orders?! Why else would I be out here all by myself?"</p>
<p>Lin shook his head, his body beginning to feel weak at the idea. "No… No, that doesn't make sense…"</p>
<p><em>Doctor wouldn't kill Train… He </em><em><strong>couldn't</strong></em>… <em>could he?</em></p>
<p>The difference in strength between Train and Doctor was beyond tremendous, but if his sweet love was under the influence of a drug, he might not be able to fight back. But, it didn't make sense that Kanzaki would try to kill Train alone. He would at least bring Aja or Aztec with him. Even Shiki or Maro for back up just in case things got out of control.</p>
<p><em>But I don't think either of them stand a chance against Train either. He would </em><em><strong>have</strong></em> <em>to bring those monsters. They're the only ones other than Creed or Sephiria that I think stands a chance against the immense power the Apostles granted Train.</em></p>
<p>Lin shook his head and refocused back on Kanzaki, digging his cloak deeper into the scientist's throat. "You really think I believe you'd bring Train out in the middle of nowhere to kill him without any form of back up? That's a fool's errand and while you are a monster, Kanzaki, you are no fool. I also don't believe you'd leave Train's body to rot. You absolutely take it with you to continue your sick experiments him."</p>
<p>Kanzaki sighed in frustration. "Again with the dissection! I already know there's <strong>nothing</strong> abnormal about Heartnet's organs. Cutting him open is literally a waste of time."</p>
<p>There was something about the way the man said that that made Lin believe him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which means the rest of what he says might be true as well…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin felt himself beginning to shake, his eyes wandering off in the direction Doctor had come from as he imagined finding Train's lifeless body laying in the middle of the field.</p>
<p>Doctor noticed his distraught reaction and continued. "If the truth will really spare my life, I'll tell you."</p>
<p>He slowly moved his hand, preparing to trap the man in his Tao the second the cloak wasn't cutting his throat. "I actually only brought the Black Cat out here to test his new powers. However, it did not go as planned and his Tao backfired. I'm sure you've been able to figure out from the battle at the docks that we put Nanomachines in his body, but unfortunately, their healing factor wasn't able to keep up with the damage the Black Cat's Tao was causing him. Train's heart gave out and he collapsed on the ground. I performed CPR, of course, I didn't want to lose my best weapon, but it was too late…"</p>
<p>Lin thought about his words, horrified that they made sense. It explained why Kanzaki was currently alone and looking as though he was running away. If Doctor accidentally killed Train before the Apostles could make use of him, Lin could see Charden being livid with the scientist and giving the Taoist the order to kill him. It also explained why the beasts weren't there since they might have gotten in the cat's way of his training session. They could have taken any of his practice attacks as real, and attempted to kill him.</p>
<p>He still had no idea what Aliane might have to do with any of it, but there was always the chance he misheard that portion of Doctor's one-sided conversation. It was starting to make so much sense that he didn't even think about +Kanzaki's curiosity of why Train didn't flash them back or his confusion that the gunman hadn't returned home yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… No, Train isn't dead. Train wouldn't die… TRAIN CAN'T DIE!</em>
</p>
<p>Lin felt his body getting weak, pulling his arm slightly away from the man he had pinned against the tree as he took a few steps back. His mind began to slip to images of Train's lifeless body, and he felt himself getting weak. The world was beginning to spin around him and he clutched his head in panic.</p>
<p>"No… No, you're lying… Train's not dead…"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked and raised his hands higher, preparing to trap the man, but waiting for the perfect moment. "As I said, keep walking and you'll see for yourself. Your sweet Black Cat is no more…"</p>
<p>Lin felt like a boulder had been dropped on his chest and slowly let the darkness take him. The world was getting dimmer and foggier by the moment, his head swirling with the thoughts and images of his sweet love being dead. He clutched his head and chest and stumbled back, vision blurry as he prepared himself to pass out.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… No, Train… Please don't be dead!</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor laughed maniacally and twirled hands as he readied his Tao, seconds away from trapping the stunned number is his dreamworld. He was stopped when a sword was thrown at his wrist, pinning his lab coat to the tree. He looked away from Lin wildly and widened his eyes at the image of Sephiria and Belze running towards them. There were a few low level erasers following them, but his biggest concern was Number One and Number II.</p>
<p>"DAMNIT!" Doctor shouted as he tried to pull his sleeve free. Panicking, he pulled the whistle out of his pocket once more, blowing into it frantically. Even though he couldn't hear the sound it made, he prayed his monsters would.</p>
<p>Sephiria ran full speed at the man, nodding at Belze to handle Lin. Number II complied as he leapt in the air and next to Number X, grabbing the man by the shoulders and shaking him Violently.</p>
<p>"KANZAKI!" Sephiria yelled as she leapt in the air and towards him.</p>
<p>She cursed and threw herself to the side, narrowly avoiding a lightning bolt that was aimed at the spot she once resided. She landed on the ground and rolled to the side when a sword that looked very much like Creed's appeared, then flipped backwards on her hands to avoid another stab. She skidded to a halt and glared at the beasts as they surrounded Doctor, making it clear they would kill anyone that came closer.</p>
<p>Sephiria clenched her fist and ran forward, unwilling to let the man get away when they had him trapped like a rat. Just before she reached them, Doctor smirked and flashed away with both creatures, leaving nothing but the torn remains of his jacket and her sword embedded in the tree. Number One slowed her running down to a jog, then stopped in front of the tree and stared at the spot the scientist was once pinned. She punched the tree harshly, then pulled her blade out of the bark.</p>
<p>Sheathing her weapon, Sephiria turned around to address her lackeys. "Is there anyone else around?"</p>
<p>One of the erasers answered on behalf of everyone else, since the rest were still checking the perimeter. "No, Ma'am. No one in sight. It looks like Doctor was alone."</p>
<p>Sephiria growled under her breath. "<strong>Was</strong> being the key word in that sentence..."</p>
<p>
  <em>He could be calling for reinforcements. This could be a trap.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked over at Belze trying to shake sense into Lin and frowned. She walked over to her subordinate, pushing Number II aside so she could stand in front of Number X. Scowling, she slapped the man once across the cheek, then spoke to him in a stern tone.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you erase Doctor while you had the chance?"</p>
<p>Lin clutched his cheek and blinked at her. "I… I wanted him to tell me where Train was…"</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "And?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and shook his head. "He… He says he's dead… He said if I kept walking that way, we'd find his body…"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at Lin, then to where he was duly pointing. She glared in that direction, then turned around and slapped Lin again. "Heartnet isn't dead. He was saying that to distract you so he could trap you in his Tao. Which he was almost successful in, but lucky for you, we came along at the opportune moment. I told you <strong>not</strong> to let your guard down with him! I told you if you were ever alone with him, you can't stop moving for a <strong>second</strong> or you need to attack from the shadows. Yet, here I am again, lecturing you on your impulsive actions that almost got you killed. It's like you <strong>want</strong> the Elders to punish you!"</p>
<p>Lin lowered his head, his voice dark as he spoke. "Are you… positive Train isn't dead…?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that really all he took out of that tongue lashing?</em>
</p>
<p>She looked at the man's defeated position and decided he had been punished enough. With everything he had been through the last nine days, she really didn't want to continue making him feel worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides that, I don't have time to continue reprimanding him. He's his own worst enemy right now. I just wish he would see it.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, waiting until he looked at her before she said something.</p>
<p>Once their eyes met, she spoke again, but made sure he could still hear the fury in her voice as his defiance. "I am positive, without a shadow of a doubt, that Train is <strong>not</strong> dead. Doctor was alone. No matter what his excuse was, there's no way he'd come out with Train in the middle of nowhere by himself. That whistle was to call his beasts which confirms he was alone and based on the state he was in, I think he's been wandering around for hours trying to find a spot where they could hear him calling for their help."</p>
<p>Lin felt a bit more hopeful. "So… What do you think happened?"</p>
<p>Sephiria pulled her hand away and began walking in the direction. "I have no earthly idea, but considering we have not yet reached the destination of the storm, we won't have our answers until we get there. I'll inform you of my diagnosis on the situation once I have more facts to go on."</p>
<p>She stopped and looked at the ground, then at the sky. "But, there is one thing I am more positive of than anything: Train Heartnet is alive. He would <strong>not</strong> die that easily. You need to have better faith in the man, Number X. After all, Creed does."</p>
<p>Hearing Lin get angry at the comparison to Creed, Sephiria smirked knowing she had him back. She continued walking in the direction she knew they needed to go, her smirk turning into a determined look as she walked.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train is alive. I'm positive. Creed is as well. And we'll find them both. I have no doubt.</em>
</p>
<p>With those reassuring thoughts in mind, Number One continued walking forward, certain they would find their lovestruck allies.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Creed woke up with Train sleeping in his arms and he let out a breath of relief at the sight. It had been a long and sleepless night for everyone. Aliane woke up every hour to do a perimeter sweep, then went back to sleep. But, Creed knew every time she finally managed to fall asleep again, she'd have to wake up for her next check. He appreciated the extra steps the woman was taking to make sure they were safe, especially since he literally couldn't leave Train's side.</p>
<p>
  <em>Every time I get up even for something as simple as relieving myself, Train has a panic attack and starts searching for me. It breaks my heart for so many reasons…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was terrified and heartbroken to see his beloved having such a hard time existing without him. He prayed that it would get better once they were home and he was in familiar territory, but he also wasn't sure how Train would react to seeing their friends. When he first saw Creed, he thought he was Zagine and that left open the possibility that all their other friends might have been replaced with a previous traumatic experience as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know my Kitten has been traumatized by more than just that man. He could have replaced any one of them with a Chronos target we dealt with when we were partners. And if he's still fighting becoming his old assassin self, he won't hesitate to kill any of them.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed wasn't going to let that happen. Not only did he not want his friends to be murdered, but he knew if Train was the one to do it, his love would lose a little more of himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we'll all suffer the loss of a family member along with the loss of Train's humanity…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew Train was already fighting so hard against the Chronos' drug that was still in his system and the silverette was positive if the golden man had to start fighting the pain and guilt of killing a loved one… that might have been the end of his precious, sweet Kitten.</p>
<p>Creed clutched his beloved even tighter, smiling at the way Train snuggled and purred into his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't let that happen, my love. I promise, you will never feel an ounce of pain ever again.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kissed the top of his head, chuckling at the way Train mewled at the contact, overjoyed that he was still able to tell the swordsman was there despite finally falling back asleep. Train's remarkably positive reaction to Creed's presence gave the man hope for his beloved's future. If Creed could prevent Train from attacking Aliane, someone who was truly their enemy, then he could most certainly stop his love from attacking their friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just need to stay by his side no matter what. That shouldn't be a problem since I already promised myself and Train I'd never leave him again. And I don't want to.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed ran his fingers through Train's hair, a blissful smile adorning his pale lips as the way his beloved's silky, yet slightly dirty locks danced playfully between his fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll go with him wherever he goes.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt Train stir a little, but did not stop his kisses or his soft caresses. When he felt his love stretch and moan, Creed smiled and buried his head into his love's hair. "Good morning, my love."</p>
<p>
  <em>Or is it morning? I can't see the sun through the hole of the roof. Is it possible the night hasn't fully passed yet?</em>
</p>
<p>Train jumped at the voice and the hands touching him, then sighed in relief when he saw who it was. The last few times he woke up, Creed wasn't there and he didn't know where he went, but seeing he was still in his lover's arms, Train was able to grasp onto reality much easier. He was even beginning to have his own thoughts again, but he wasn't sure if that was due to Creed's presence or the sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't matter. As long as I can think at least somewhat like how I used to and as long as Creed is still </em>
  <em>
    <strong>really </strong>
  </em>
  <em>here, I don't care.</em>
</p>
<p>Train squinted at Creed, his muddled mind beginning to question if it was really his partner's arms he laid in. He reached out and cupped both of his Stallion's cheeks, bringing the man's head closer to his own so the cat could press their foreheads together. He looked into Creed's eyes, his heart melting at their beautiful, innocent, blue depths and he welcomed the warmth that took over his heart, mind, and soul.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's not enough. I need to be certain.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew if that was the real Creed, he definitely would not turn down what Train was about to do. The Black Cat pressed his lips harshly against Creed's, desperate to feel the heat of the other man, desiring nothing more than to remind his cloudy brain what his lover tasted like. He rolled over so he was sitting on Creed's lap, wrapping his legs around the silver man's neck as he pushed him back into the haystack with the force of his kiss. Train was elated to feel Creed respond immediately, slowly confirming his legitimacy as the cat slipped his tongue between his lover's lips as soon as he was given the chance.</p>
<p>Creed wrapped his arms around Train's back and pulled the man as close to his body as he could. They had created almost that exact same embrace every time Train woke up and needed to be reminded Creed was real. The silver man was never going to turn down any opportunity he got to show his Kitten how much he adored him. If Train were in a better physical and mental condition, Creed would have made love to him multiple times last night.</p>
<p><em>If Train was in a better mental state, I would have screwed his brains out the second I realized he knew it was me. I don't think he's ready yet and I know the Chronos drug is still controlling him. If I started guiding us in that direction, I wouldn't know if Train was actually saying yes, or just unable to say no. And I </em><em><strong>will not</strong></em> <em>take advantage of my Kitten.</em></p>
<p>However, as Train deepened the kiss even more and ran his fingers up and down Creed's chest and stomach, he was beginning to wonder if his beloved was trying to sway them in that direction on his own. If that was the case, Creed would happily oblique his love, but he wouldn't do anything his cat didn't want.</p>
<p>When Train pulled his lips away from Creed's and began trailing them down his neck, the silver man couldn't help the bugle that was beginning to form between his legs. Creed moaned quietly and pulled Train harder against his body, inadvertently thrusting his hips up and brushing them against his beloved's growing member, making it even more difficult to keep the ribald thoughts at bay.</p>
<p><em>Would it really be that bad if </em><em><strong>Train</strong></em> <em>was the one to initiate it? Wouldn't that mean he's doing it willingly?</em></p>
<p>Creed hissed pleasantly when Train bit down on his neck. He arched his back slightly and tickled his love's back, still trying to control himself and let Train lead the way. As he felt his love's fingers outline the lean muscles of his chest and massage every inch of his body, Creed wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. It was becoming more and more challenging not to flip his love over and have his way with him, but somehow Creed managed to keep himself under control and allow Train to do as he wished to his body.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed moaned as his lover's lips traveled down his neck and to his chest, kissing every inch of his smooth skin until he reached his stomach. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and slid his tongue along Creed's stomach. "Yes. I just need to make sure you're real. I need to make sure this isn't a dream."</p>
<p>Creed smiled sadly at his love. While he was grateful to have Train back and overjoyed to see his love still wanted to taste and touch every part of his body, he was saddened to hear his Kitten was still questioning if they were really back together.</p>
<p>
  <em>He </em>
  <em>
    <strong>still </strong>
  </em>
  <em>doesn't know if this is reality… That's why he's exploring my body. To remind himself that I'm really here.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked down at his beloved and noticed that while Train's face did seem happy to be caressing and kissing Creed, there was still an obvious hesitancy composed on his angelic face. As if he was half expecting the man to disappear or turn into someone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I'm sure that's what happened to him every time he managed to fall asleep while being held captive. My poor, sweet, Kitten.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed whispered as he ran his hands through his beloved's hair. He needed to be careful with his words, since he knew his cat might take the smallest thing he said as a command. "Train… Don't worry, I'm really here. It's really me."</p>
<p>Train stopped what he was doing, thinking over Creed's words and beginning to panic. He looked up at his partner, his pathetic confusion prancing dangerously in his amber eyes as he spoke. "Is… Is that an order…?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shook his head. "No, Train. Nothing I say to you is an order." He pulled his cat up, resting the brunette on his chest and wrapping his arm back around his slim frame. "You have your free will back. You're not with those monsters anymore. You're with me, and I would never make you do something you didn't want to do."</p>
<p>Train nodded slightly, still not sure he understood what Creed was saying. "Then… Why did you stop me?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed the top of Train's head. "Because it's hard to tell the difference between what you really want, and what you think you are being ordered to do. Judging by the look on your face just now, I could tell you weren't sure of yourself. I could tell you were questioning if I was real or if I'd just float away like a euphoric dream."</p>
<p>He kissed his beloved's head again, then ran his fingers through the cat's hair as he spoke. "You're also having problems with your memory and if there's anyone who understands memory problems, it's me. And I will <strong>never</strong> take advantage of you."</p>
<p>Train thought about what he said, trying to think if he forgot about anything, then realized that he wouldn't remember it anyway. He sighed and molded his body into his lover's, snuggling his face as far as it would go into Creed's pliable skin with a content, but slightly confused smile on his lips. He shut his eyes and held Creed as tight as he could in his arm.</p>
<p>Train's smile became less confused and more peaceful as Creed kissed the top of his head over and over again. "How <strong>is </strong>your head?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned down at his beloved. "Are you really worrying about <strong>my</strong> well being right now?"</p>
<p>Train nodded, then turned his head so his chin was resting on Creed's chest. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled, then took a gentle hold of his love's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He let their lips idle for a few moments before he pulled away and smiled ardently at his beloved. "I love you so much, Train."</p>
<p>Train smiled, his still foggy brain slowly accepting that he was in fact in reality and buried his face back into Creed's chest. "I love you, Creed." He nuzzled his face even close to the swordsman's chest. "I really hope you don't disappear…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed Train's head again. "I won't, Kitten. I promise."</p>
<p>Creed smiled joyously as he felt Train kiss his chest, his hot air gently caressing his bear skin with each breath the cat took.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train always wants to be in contact with my bare skin. I'm really glad I chose to keep both our shirts off.</em>
</p>
<p>In the short amount of time they had been reunited, Creed had learned that skin to skin contact with his love helped him tell the difference between reality and fiction. It seemed like his mind kept switching between the two quite often, and that was proven to the swordsman the multiple times he woke up to Train having a panic attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>He woke up every time I left him, but he also woke up from nightmares. I tried to get him to describe them to me, but he's been too frantic to remember or properly portray what they were.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was able to work out through his love's jumbled mess of words that Train's dreams had something to do with the Apostles and his friends turning into someone or something else. It sounded like his Kitten's dreams always started out well, but quickly turned to something horrible.</p>
<p>Train would be with either Creed or their friends, but they would suddenly turn into monsters or the Taoists, thus beginning the nightmare. The silverette was also able to work out that whenever Train woke up, he was still trapped in his nightmare and couldn't tell if he had really woken up and was really back in Creed's arms. His brain was a wreck and Creed was still trying to figure out what worked to bring him back.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know Saya's song works. He snaps out of it whenever I sing it or he hears the music box. That seems to work the best. And skin to skin contact or a kiss works to keep him grounded to reality. However, intimate embraces don't seem to snap him out of his panic attacks. They really just reinforce that I'm really here and he's back in the true world.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed questioned why Saya's song worked, and he had a feeling it must have had something to do with the drugs and Doctor's knowledge of what Train cared about. Doctor knew about all of Train's friends and loved ones except Saya, and he knew Creed and Train were lovers, which was probably why intimate touches didn't bring him out of his panicked states. They only helped keep him calm once he became calm.</p>
<p>It was true that Kanzaki knew of the woman's existence, but Creed couldn't recall any moments when Train said her name out loud to Kanzaki, nor did the man know what she looked like or sounded like. Creed never mentioned her around Doctor either, and there was no one else in the Apostles who would have known who she was either.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's also no way they would have ever known about her song. Saya is an untainted memory. One that Doctor can't touch.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed kissed the top of Train's head again, his fingers drifting down his cat's back lovingly as he smiled and stared up at the ceiling. He could almost feel the sweeper girl smiling down at them.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's his guardian angel. She an innocent retention in his mind, and a constant reminder of peace in Train's life. As long as we have her spirit and her memory, Doctor can never touch my beloved. We have a trump card to pull out any time it looks like we're losing him.</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed looked down at his beloved who's cheek was pressed against his chest so his face was turned outwards. The silver man smiled, then reached out and took Train's hand into his own, playing with his love's fingers as he spoke. "Yes, Kitten?"</p>
<p>"How come…" He paused, trying to think of what to say. It was still hard to speak his own thoughts. Almost like his mind was trudging through water to get them out.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's still so difficult to have my own thoughts let alone speak them out loud. ...And it hurts to do it.</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt the pain rising as his mind wandered off on its own, as if his body was punishing him for having individual ideas. He winced a little, then locked onto the thin, agile hand that was dancing with his fingers and smiled contentedly. He decided to use the other man's touch and warmth to get him through his sentence.</p>
<p>"How come… How come I can… talk to you like normal?" Train sighed deeply when he realized how stupid his sentence sounded. "Well… <strong>Almost </strong>normal."</p>
<p>Creed smiled dismally at his beloved, then brought his hand to his lips so he could kiss the digits. "You can thank Sephiria for that when you see her."</p>
<p>Train blinked and turned his head slightly so he could look up at his lover. "Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and kissed the back of Train's hand. "Yes. Chronos concocted another drug that acts as an antidote to the Chronos' drug. Aliane gave it to you after I calmed you down during the fight."</p>
<p>He paused as he tried to remind his love of what happened only a few hours ago, kissing the palm of Train's hand, hoping that his lips would keep him focused. "Do you remember that yet?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and shook his head. "No. I told you the last thing I remember is waking up in here and thinking you were… that man. I barely even remember seeing <strong>her</strong> after that."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, knowing his love was talking about Aliane. They had that discussion already, so Creed didn't want to hash up old wounds, even though the conversation probably only happened about two hours ago.</p>
<p>Train informed him that he remembered waking up in Creed's arms, but he only sort of remembered seeing Aliane. And the only reason he remembered that was because he attacked her. It became foggy around the time Creed gave him the order to stop and go rest, which the silver man was able to work out immediately had something to do with the drug.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whenever I give him something that he perceives as an order, he shuts down and becomes almost a zombie. He completes the task, no matter how small, then comes back to his senses. That's why he doesn't totally remember seeing Aliane here. Because I gave him an order almost immediately after that.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tested the waters of how much Train felt the need to obey only a little, but he was still able to figure out a lot. Whenever he got up to relieve himself and Train would freak out, calmed him down, then ordered him to go back to sleep. The next time he woke up, Creed questioned him on what happened and Train wouldn't remember. At first, he thought it might be connected to his sleepiness, but Creed figured that might have only made it worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also asked him if he needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and he took that as an order and did it. After that, he didn't remember doing it when I questioned him.</em>
</p>
<p>Later, Creed told him to drink water which he did immediately, then they stayed awake and talked for a while afterwards. Creed used that time to test his beloved's memory and discovered that when he questioned Train about their conversation, he didn't remember anything. He didn't even remember drinking the water. That's when Creed realized what was going on and continued to try to do his best to not give his beloved orders.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's hard because he sometimes takes questions as orders as well. Even when I asked him how he was doing, I was concerned about how he would take it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt like he had to tiptoe around Train not because he thought he would snap and go into a rampage, but because he didn't want his love to keep forgetting what was going on. He knew how disorienting and frustrating it was to constantly forget something that just happened and he didn't want his Kitten to go through any more troubles or tribulations.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I can't help but laugh at the irony of me being the one with the brain injury, yet my brain is functioning better than ever. Like it's gone into overdrive in order to keep my love safe.</em>
</p>
<p>"If… If that drug was supposed to work then why… Why am I still struggling? Why-" He grimaced as a quick, very furious wave of pain passed through him. "-Why does it still hurt to think?"</p>
<p>Creed watched his love flinch and trailed his kisses along Train's hand, up his arm and to his shoulder. He pulled his love up so he could place Train's head next to his own, resting their foreheads together as he spoke. "Because it's not enough. We need to give you more when we find Sephiria. And we'll give you as much as you need until you're better."</p>
<p>Train shivered at the thought, but sighed blithfully as Creed kissed his forehead gently. "I don't know how I feel about <strong>more</strong> needles…"</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love and kissed the tip of his nose. "I know, Kitten, I know… But we have to if we want you to go back to normal, right?"</p>
<p>Train's eyes went empty as Creed said that and the silver man's heart sank. Creed felt cold all over as his beloved nodded his head in compliance. "Yes, Master."</p>
<p>Creed winced.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>wish he'd stop calling me that. No matter how much my perverted mind wants to take advantage of it and turn it sexual, I won't let it. The fact that he's not doing it of his own free will helps keep the inappropriate thoughts as bay.</em></p>
<p>Creed sighed, aware he was most likely going to have to repeat everything he just said about the antidote and lowered his head.</p>
<p>However, a thought occurred to him and he decided to act on it. Creed flipped Train over so his back was against the hay and began tickling him wildly. Train laughed crudely, kicking his legs and clawing at the man on top of him as he tried to free himself. Creed made sure his Kitten stayed where he was and even upped the ante by latching his lips onto his beloved neck and licking at the sensitive skin there.</p>
<p>Train wailed merrily as he tried to pry his lover off him, tears falling from his eyes as he spoke in a ragged, yet happy voice. "I GIVE, I GIVE!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and pulled back, sitting with his legs on either side of his beloved as he spoke. "Do you remember everything we just talked about?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him in confusion. "About the Chronos antidote you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief and fell on top of his beloved. "Oh, thank God!"</p>
<p>He had a feeling that would work since it was something else Doctor didn't know about.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like he has no idea about Saya's song, he doesn't know Train is ticklish. No one does. Train said he didn't even tell Lin about it. This is a secret that only Train and I share.</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned in confusion as Creed rolled next to him and pulled the cat against his chest. The gunman wasn't sure what was going on, but his mind felt a bit clearer and he was able to speak his thoughts with a lot less pain. "Why do you look so relieved?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and kissed Train, then pulled back just enough that he could speak, but their lips weren't parted. "Because I think I've found another way to bring you back to me…"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart fill with fire as Creed pressed his lips against him again. He returned the gesture with zest and for the first time since he came out of the Apostles' hideout, didn't question for a second if the man in his arms was real. Train wrapped his arms around Creed's back and melted into the other man when his Stallion's arms slid around his waist. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, yet had only been seconds, and somehow was far too short for either of them for matter how long the embrace had actually lasted.</p>
<p>When they pulled back, Train rested his forehead against Creed's and smiled hopefully at him. "We're really together again, Creed… right?"</p>
<p>Creed answered his love's hopeful smile with a confident one. "Yes, my love."</p>
<p>He kissed Train again and again, then placed his Kitten's head against his shoulder, running his hand through his hair. "And we always will be…" He buried his face into his beloved's hair as he finished his statement. "...Always."</p>
<p>As they laid there, Creed allowed his eyes to drift back to the hole in the roof, trying to figure out what time it was. The sun didn't look like it had risen yet signaling to Creed they hadn't been in the barn for that long. He buried his head back into his love's hair as he tried to mentally work out what time it might have been and how much sleep they might have gotten.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's so hard to judge with everything that's happened. It was about three when I left the hideout, and I </em>
  <em>
    <strong>think </strong>
  </em>
  <em>I ran into Aliane probably around four or four-thirty. I think it took us a few hours to get to the Apostles' hideout, which I'm both happy and angry at how close they were to us, so I think we ran into Doctor and Train about six or six-thirty. But, this is when it gets tricky… How long did my fight with my Kitten take?</em>
</p>
<p>To Creed, it felt like it happened in the blink of an eye, but it was the longest blink he had ever experienced. The heartbreaking battle with his beloved happened in slow motion, yet somehow was quick and painful. He was able to recall every tiny detail of the traumatizing encounter, but at the same time it was a foggy, distant memory his subconscious was trying to desperately protect him from. It was impossible for him to work out exactly how long they had been fighting for, since it felt like a lifetime, but also a mere spec of a second.</p>
<p><em>If I had to guess, and it's a </em><em><strong>big</strong></em> <em>guess, I'd say it took about an hour, which means we began walking around seven or seven-thirty. I think we walked for about three or four hours which means it was between eleven and just past midnight when we found the barn.</em></p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's head, then smiled proudly at his ability to work out the time.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's amazing how well my short term memory is working right now. I have no doubt it's because everything that has happened the last several hours has to do with Train, yet I can't help but hope this means my brain injury is getting better. Either that or I've gone completely delirious with exhaustion and stress and I just made everything up.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed caressed Train's cheek with his thumb, then looked back at the hole in the ceiling, noticing there were still stars in the sky, but they were becoming more translucent. Instead of a deep black, the sky was a dark blue and the moon was no longer visible.</p>
<p>Based on what he worked out in the sky, he'd say it was between four or five in the morning, meaning they had been at the barn for between four or six hours. Considering how many times they woke up during the night, Creed knew they didn't get much sleep, but it still equaled more than either of them got in the last nine days.</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite that, I feel more tired than ever. Like I've teased my body with sleep and now it's begging for more.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked back down at his beloved, noticing his eyes were shut and his breathing was slowly, letting the silver man know he had fallen back asleep. The swordsman smiled, tucking Train's hair behind his ear so he could see his face better, then outlined his Kitten's face with the tip on his index finger. He sighed contentedly and pulled Train a little closer, relaxing his body into the itchy haystack and frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>This damn makeshift bed is another reason I can't sleep. Even with how tired I am and how happy I am to have Train back, I can't sleep on a bed that insists on pricking and poking my skin with every move I make.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed was still on alert for the Apostles, so his body was unable to fall into any sort of comfortable or deep sleep. It was more like he had been taking inconsistent catnaps that synced up with Aliane's hourly patrol. He told her to wake him up with updates, even if those updates were stating there was nothing to report and he was pretty sure his body was starting to expect the disturbances. The last few times the woman came to wake him, Creed was already awake and ready for an update.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, and look who's walking up to me right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sat up as Aliane approached and felt Train grumble a little at the movement. The silver man frowned at his beloved, kissed the top of his head, then covered Train's ear with his hands in hopes his conversation with the invisible woman wouldn't wake him up.</p>
<p>"Find anything?" Creed kept his voice low.</p>
<p>Aliane yawned, then shook her head. "No. Still nothing. Do you know what time you want to start moving again?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he adjusted Train slightly on top of his body, making sure his love's body was not touching the haystack. That was another reason Creed had been struggling with the pointy bed. He kept positioning Train so he was using <strong>Creed</strong> as a bed instead of the hay. Creed was more than willing to have an uncomfortable night's sleep if that meant his beloved would be even slightly cozy.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd sleep on a bed of nails with a boulder on my chest if it meant Train's burden was even lifted slightly. As long as he's able to rest and recover, I'll be fine. If I know that he's healing, I'll be able to heal.</em>
</p>
<p>He smiled when he heard Train mumble his name, kissed his head, then answered the woman's question. "I think we should wait until the sun rises at least. It'll be easier to travel in daylight and give Doctor more time to get lost."</p>
<p>Aliane tilted her head in confusion. "Do you mean 'get lost' as in 'Get lost, you asshole!' Or as if you believe he <strong>actually </strong>lost?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "I hadn't thought of the former situation, but the latter is what I meant. I have no doubt Doctor is smart enough to be able to figure out how to escape the forest on his own, but it would be difficult for <strong>anyone </strong>in the darkness of the night. Even we had trouble. We only found this barn by happenstance."</p>
<p>
  <em>It really was just complete luck. And I have no doubt that was due to Train's presence. I know he'd disagree with it, but fortuitous things always happen around him. He calls his lucky moments flukes, but I know how serendipitous situations like to show my beloved in love.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at Train, then rested the side of his face in his love's hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like I do…</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. So, you think Doctor is lost?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I <strong>hope</strong> he's lost. I don't know if he has the means to call Aja or Aztec to come and find him and since none of the Apostles knew he was gone, they wouldn't know to look for him either. Added to all that, you destroyed his communication device."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "I destroyed the device he was using to order <strong>Train</strong>. We all have means of communication with each other on us at all times."</p>
<p>Creed returned her frown. "I thought you said you didn't have your phone on you?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and sat on the floor next to him. "Yes, but we all have a separate device to track us as well. I destroyed that before I left along with my phone. I knew they'd never take me back, so it was best to get rid of their means to track me down. We both know what they'll do to me if they find me."</p>
<p>Creed nodded ominously.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her fate with Chronos won't be much better… But I don't need to remind her of that. She knows what she was agreeing to the moment she found me.</em>
</p>
<p>Tucking more of his love's hair behind his ears, Creed responded. "Do you think they'll notice Train is gone by now?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned at Train, then leaned back on her hands and stared at the hole in the ceiling. "I'm not sure… Watts had already given him his evening meal by the time I left and Charden was passed out from the Nanomachines, so he won't be waking up for a while. With Doctor gone, that leaves only Echidna as someone who knows the code to get into Doctor's lab. So, it will really depend if she or Watts decides to check on him. And I know Watts won't. Besides all that, Echidna is still recovering. She hasn't left her room since the night at the docks."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding. "Does she do that often?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "No. I've never seen her go to Doctor's lab without Charden. I don't think she likes to. It makes her uneasy. She didn't seem pleased with what they were doing to Train. While she never outright said anything against it, I could tell it didn't sit well with her. Just like the child experiments never sat well with her."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "She did always have a soft spot…"</p>
<p>He knew that despite her evil, terrorist status, she didn't like the sight of blood or gore. That was one of the reasons her Tao worked so well for her. She was able to kill cleanly from a distance, and she never had to actually see her handy work up close.</p>
<p>
  <em>When I was running the Apostles, I saw it as a weakness. Now, I can see that it's just her softness coming out.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's eyes widened briefly as he put pieces together in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if that's something we can exploit…</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane's claims that Echidna was concerned about Charden's well being combined with the actress' innate motherly personality, Creed was beginning to wonder if they would be able to use her to bring the Apostles down.</p>
<p>
  <em>She never seemed as committed to destroying the Apostles as she claimed. I got the feeling she only joined because of me, and now she only stays because of Charden. If that's the case, and all she truly cares about is Charden's mental stability which is slowly slipping away, maybe we can get her to break the organization apart. Maybe we can destroy Chronos from the inside out.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smirked and decided to keep that in the forefront of his mind the next time he saw Sephiria. If Number One believed that Echidna was truly concerned about her lover, and the Apostles' leader was really falling off the edge, then Creed was sure that plan would work. Combined with that, it sounded like the rest of the Taoist had grown uneasy around Charden as well, which showed a sign of weakness. If their enemies were not able to get along with one another, then they wouldn't be able to work together to take down Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we can make our move when they're at their weakest. We can finally be free of this strenuous life.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled wistfully down at his Kitten, continuing to outline his face with his fingers as he spoke his inner thoughts out loud. "We can finally live peacefully together… Just the two of us… Always…"</p>
<p>Aliane cocked an eyebrow at him. "Eh?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, kissed Train, and responded to the woman. "Nothing."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes. "Why do I feel like half of the time you're having a conversation with Train even though he's asleep?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and ran his fingers through Train's hair. "That's actually not too far from the truth." He kissed his lover's forehead, then rested his chin on top of the gunman's head as he spoke. "Would they notice your disappearance and go check on Train?"</p>
<p>Aliane laughed and shook her head. "They <strong>never</strong> question where I am and even when they do try to find me and can't, they just assume I'm using my Tao. Echidna and Nica <strong>might </strong>notice since I was taking care of their injuries, but not until late tomorrow morning."</p>
<p>Creed nodded firmly. "So, it sounds like as long as Doctor hasn't contacted the Apostles, they might not know Train's gone. Right?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded hesitantly, since she didn't want to get his hopes up. "Yes. But, isn't that a big if? Do you really want to rely on that?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at her. "I don't think it's as big of a hypothetical as you think. Doctor made it very clear he did not tell the Apostles what his plans with Train were, because he wanted to prove his experiment. However they didn't, and Kanzaki is a proud man. He wouldn't be willing to go back to the Apostles immediately after his defeat with his tail between his legs. Especially since he'd be returning <strong>without</strong> Train, which will no doubt get him in trouble with Charden. And from what it sounds like, Charden has become the type of person that would not forgive and forget so easily."</p>
<p>
  <em>He sounds like he's turned into the type of person I used to be…</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane was unconvinced of his logic and continued to question it. "But, Charden is knocked out right now and Doctor has nowhere else to go. And if he can't contact those monsters, he'd <strong>have </strong>to go back to the Apostles."</p>
<p>Creed's smirk did not waver. "Yes, I agree with all your points, but I also don't think Doctor would go crawling back to the Apostles so quickly. Even if Charden is not able to kill him <strong>now</strong>, that doesn't mean the rest of them won't be able to overpower him and lock him away until Charden <strong>can</strong> deal with him. Doctor values his life too much to risk it so callously."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "So, are you saying you don't believe Doctor would return to the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "Not exactly. I don't think he'd return to them so <strong>quickly. </strong>I agree with you that he has nowhere else to go, which means he'd have to return at <strong>some </strong>point. Not to mention all his precious experiments. He wouldn't want to leave them behind. And besides all that, I think the Apostles still need <strong>him</strong>. While it is totally possible that Charden will kill him on sight for his insubordination and reckless behavior, if there's anything left of the man I knew in there, he'll realize that he can't get rid of Doctor. He's stuck with him. And I think Doctor will come to the same conclusion at some point, which is when he will return."</p>
<p>Aliane was quiet for a minute as she worked out his reasoning. "So… What do you think he's doing right now?"</p>
<p>Creed's smirk changed to a wicked one. "Probably swallowing in his own self pity that his plan did not work and gathering the shattered remains of his pride. However, I don't know how Doctor plans on getting out of the forest. He probably either disposed of his communication device like you did so they couldn't track us, or left it at the hideout. Either way, I don't think they'll have a way to find him, which means he's vulnerable and by himself right now."</p>
<p>Aliane stared at him, then nodded her head as she made the connection herself. "Which means he's probably going to lay low for a while and figure out what to do."</p>
<p>Creed smiled proudly at her. "Exactly. He may have nowhere else to go, but Doctor is a resourceful man. I'm sure he'll be able to find a place that will keep him hidden until he can return to the Apostles. He might even be able to come up with a plan that will cover up why he and Train were actually gone. I have no idea how he could dig himself out of this hole, but he is an intelligent man and stranger things have happened."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "Guess so… Is that why you're content staying here until the run rises? Because you don't think anyone is actually coming after us?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then asked one more question before he gave her a confident answer. "What time is Train normally given breakfast?"</p>
<p>Aliane tapped her chin in thought. "I used to give it to him around six or seven. But, Watts is lazy and doesn't really care about following Doctor's schedule for feeding Train, so he doesn't give it to him until around eight or nine."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Then yes, I am content on staying here until the sun rises because it sounds like they won't even know he's gone until a few hours after that. That gives up plenty of time to rest a bit more, then move. Also, I'm positive Sephiria has sent out a manhunt for me and since we <strong>aren't </strong>the Apostles' prisoners, I'm sure they'll find us soon."</p>
<p>He looked back down at Train, running his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "Honestly, now that I think about it, it might behove us to stay where we are for as long as we can. That would give Chronos more time to find us."</p>
<p>Aliane nodded, then looked dismally at Creed's body. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, kissed Train, then looked down at himself. "Exhausted and sore, but okay. The Tao has almost completely healed all the majors wounds, but it doesn't fix my fatigue. That's another reason why I'd like to stay put. It'll give me more time to heal and Train more time to get the drug out of his system."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned at the cat. "That's a good segway into my next question: How is Train?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then looked down at his love and felt his face lighten almost immediately. "He's… okay. He's been sleeping on and off and whenever he wakes up I have to calm him down and remind him he's safe. It also doesn't seem like his memory of what happened while he was prisoner has come back, but I can't tell if he's suppressing that on his own or if it's the drugs. Every time I give him something that sounds like a command, he forgets whatever we were talking about… And he takes almost everything I say as an order."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "Yeah, he did that at the Apostles' as well. He even thinks questions are orders. You have to be careful with what you say around him."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yeah, I've already managed to figure that out the hard way."</p>
<p>Aliane watched Creed caress his lover tenderly for a few more moments before she took a deep breath and told the man her intentions for her future. She had been thinking about it all night and knew what she had to do.</p>
<p>"Creed… When we meet with Chronos… I'm going to turn myself in."</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head from his love and blinked in confusion at the woman. "Really?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded. "Yes. And I'll corporate with whatever questions they want to ask me. Including where the Apostles hideout is."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at her. "That won't be enough considering <strong>I</strong> know where it is now. Not to mention the moment they realize Train is gone, they're going to move again so it won't matter. Unless you know where their other hideouts are. Do you?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and shook her head. "No. Charden doesn't tell anyone except Echidna. We never know where we're going until we're there."</p>
<p>Creed's frown deepened. "Then that won't be enough for Sephiria not to kill you…"</p>
<p>The woman threw her hands up in the air. "Then I'll tell them anything else they need to know! It may not be much because I haven't spent a lot of time with them due to our mission to-" She paused, not wanting to finish her sentence and making sure it showed in her face.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded. "I know, I understand. And I understand you might not know much since you spent most of your time as part of the Apostles tricking us, which is why I'm telling you I don't know how valuable Sephiria will see your life. She might kill you on sight."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and shivered at the thought. "I… I know but… there must be <strong>something</strong> I can offer them. I do know a lot about what they were doing to Train and I was in the Doctor's lab a lot during those nine days I was back. I can try and remember if I saw anything that might help. I'll do whatever I can to help them and I'll give them whatever information I have and I thought maybe…" She paused and lowered her head. "Maybe… Maybe if you vouch for me, she'll just arrest me instead of erasing me..."</p>
<p>Creed stared at the defeated girl, able to tell from her slumped demeanor that she fully intended on losing her freedom the moment they found Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>She has been really helpful in figuring out what's going on with Train. I may know most of it now, but she's still able to answer all my questions about him. And if Train continues suppressing his memories or the Chronos' drug continues messing with his head, we may need her to help decipher what's going on and what my beloved has been through.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tucked Train's hair behind his ear again, kissed his head, then responded to the girl. "I'll see what I can do. Only if you promise not to run the moment we see them and really hand yourself over."</p>
<p>
  <em>As terrible as it would be if she ran, at least I'd still have Train and that's all that matters. Besides that, it's not like she'd have anywhere else to go. Apostles will most certainly kill her the moment they see her.</em>
</p>
<p>Judging by the way she had been sulking all night, Creed could tell she felt guilty about everything. Even when she did sleep, she tossed and turned and cried almost as badly as Train did. Those were all the signs of a person whose soul was in pain and if her feelings for Train were anywhere near true, Creed was positive she was tormented by why she did.</p>
<p>Aliane raised her head and locked eyes with Creed. "I won't run. I'll hand myself over when we meet with Chronos. I promise."</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes on her, searching for the serenity behind them and nodded. "Good."</p>
<p>They stayed like that for only a second longer before Aliane crawled backwards and Creed reached for his Imagine Blade when Train jolted up quickly. As soon as the cat leapt up, he activated his Tao and instinctively reached for Hades. Feeling it still wasn't attached to his leg, he growled in frustration and turned his electrified, blue eyes on the woman.</p>
<p>He put an expectant hand out to her. "Hand it over. Someone's here."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lin looked behind himself at his leader and Number II, sighing in frustration at how slow they were moving, especially since he knew they could move faster than anyone else he knew.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, except maybe for Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin growled and turned around to look where he was going. It was still dark out and he didn't want to trip on or bump into anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>Again…</em>
</p>
<p>Number X shook his head as he remembered bumping into the tree, much to his embarrassment that only worsened when one of the low level erasers snickered at him. He was able to hush the man by giving him a dark and deadly look. It was very unlike him to do something so insidious to anyone let alone a co-worker, but Lin wasn't himself. And the only thing that was going to bring back his sanity and logical mind was seeing Train again.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if Doctor was telling the truth and Train is dead… I don't know what will become of me. I'll probably turn into a lifeless heap of human garbage like Creed did when Train first disappeared.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin clenched his fists and wiped a tear from his eye with the back of his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>If my Sweetness is dead… I don't think I can go on…</em>
</p>
<p>Number X growled and looked over his shoulder at the rest of his team. "Can we possibly move <strong>faster</strong> than the pace of a wounded gazelle? Train could be hurt!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Or worse…</em>
</p>
<p>Lin shook his head again and turned back around. He couldn't allow himself to think such ominous thoughts. They couldn't afford to lose what little logic he had left in his impaired and ruptured head. He needed every bit of his sane thoughts if they were going to find his ex-lover.</p>
<p>Sephiria could hear the rising fury in the man's tired voice and glared at his back. "You know, moving faster in a situation like this will only make finding Diskenth and Heartnet worse. We need to be careful of any possible Apostles traps."</p>
<p><em>I'm tired of having this conversation with him. This is the third time in the last hour I've reminded him why we're moving at half pace. Lin </em><em><strong>knows</strong></em> <em>if we rush it could mean our demise and if we die or are severely injured, we won't be able to find the Black Cat </em><em><strong>or </strong></em><em>Diskenth.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria's current army consisted only of herself, Belze, Lin, and a few low level erasers. She left a few erasers behind to guard the hideout and gave them orders to let the sweepers inside know what they were doing, but told them to stay put in case the Apostles showed up at the to finish them off. She firmly believed the Apostles were looking to take the Black Cat's friends out before they rescued Train to give the gunman less to live for.</p>
<p>
  <em>If we succeed in saving Train, but he goes home to see all his friends are dead, that might just be enough to send him over the edge and destroy himself with his own abilities.</em>
</p>
<p>They all saw Train tearing himself apart with his own Tao and they knew the Nanomachines were the only thing keeping him together. However, Sephiria didn't doubt Doctor was able to find a way to remove those and let the Black Cat kill himself with his own strength. Other than having her or Creed kill him, that was going to be the best way to deal with the legendary assassin. Especially with his enhanced strength.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that's why we need a few allies to stay behind. I ordered the erasers to tell the sweepers what we're doing, but not to tell them the exact location we'd be at. So they won't follow us.</em>
</p>
<p>That was how she assured Jenos, Kyoko, and Eve would stay behind. Number One wanted to know everyone in the house would be safe from an ambush while they were gone.</p>
<p><em>And hopefully Belze, Lin, and I will be enough to retrieve Train and Creed quickly. At this point, we </em><em><strong>have</strong></em> <em>to be and hopefully we won't run into any traps.</em></p>
<p>She knew going out to the middle of nowhere to find out about a mysterious storm could have been a clever trap set by the Apostles, so they needed to be on guard. The fact that Doctor disappeared as soon as they arrived made Number One nervous he was off to collect more Apostles, and she knew none of them were prepared for a battle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, I don't think the Apostles are ready either, but with the healing factor the Tao has, they could be back to normal by now. I know the curative properties of the ability depend greatly on the person and their level of Tao, so I can't say for sure if they're recovered or not.</em>
</p>
<p>But no matter what, she knew they couldn't take that risk. They had to keep moving before they were too late to save her ex-assassins, but they also had to be safe in case of traps or an ambush. Lin told her Doctor said he was alone and Train was dead, but there wasn't a single part in Sephiria's body that trusted the scientist. She wasn't going to trust <strong>anything </strong>the Apostles said, especially not after losing the Black Cat when they unknowingly befriended a group of the enemy Taoists.</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth in anger.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could choke them all for falling for such an obvious trap. Especially since we warned them about it.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head to rid herself of the bitter thoughts. As angry as she still was at the sweepers, she knew her fury would get her nowhere. Maybe when they were all back together, she'd give them a mouthful, but even then she knew their next course of actions would be to prepare for the final fight.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that battle is just around the corner now. I can feel it. Everything we've been through has been leading to this…</em>
</p>
<p>She gripped Christ tighter, her hair standing on its ends as she thought about their forthcoming combat with the Taoist.</p>
<p>
  <em>The air is thick with the prophetic static of our imminent war… and my body is itching to get it started. It's been a long time coming.</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced over at her side and watched as one of her erasers scanned the perimeter for traps. She made sure to bring along lackeys who's forte was finding hidden quagmires since she knew they were going to have to keep an eye out for them. Because they were going into the middle of nowhere and might have possibly run into their enemies, she didn't want to take any chances.</p>
<p>When she saw a group of erasers return, she questioned them. "Find anything up ahead?"</p>
<p>The man in front of the group approached her first and shook his head. "No. We're in the clear for the next mile. Which is where we saw the field in question."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded her head, but before she could give more orders, Lin cut her off with his frantic and tired voice. "Does that mean we can pick up the pace? Even if it's only for the next mile?"</p>
<p>Number One rolled her eyes. "Yes, Number X. Let's move a little faster. But only a little."</p>
<p>Lin growled, but nodded his head nonetheless. He wanted to run full speed in the direction of the field, but knew he was already on thin ice with his leader. He was lucky enough that Sephiria hadn't kept the Elders in the loop with his erratic and contumacious behavior, and he knew she did that to keep him safe.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't be mad at her. Not when she's putting herself at risk to keep me safe. If they find out she's been keeping them in the dark of my behavior… her punishment will be worse than anything they would have done to me. Even death.</em>
</p>
<p>As Lin moved his feet a little faster, he looked up at the dark sky and frowned, trying to imagine what it would be like to see Train again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Will he let me hold him again? Will he bless me with at least that much after everything I've been through? I know a kiss is far beyond my reach, but would a hug be too selfish of me to request? Or even force upon him?</em>
</p>
<p>Lin let out another shaky sob and rubbed his eyes, moving his feet even faster as his gaze lowered back to the ground. He was aching so badly to see Train again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself back. Whether or not embracing his Sweetness the moment he saw him was selfish, Lin was certain he wasn't going to be able to stop himself even if he tried.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I'll just have to hope he'll be able to forgive me when it happens. Because I'm sure it's going to.</em>
</p>
<p>As he passed another array of trees, he stopped when he walked onto an open and vacant field.</p>
<p>Despite the still slightly dark sky, Number X was still able to see the area in front of him. Upon scanning the field quickly, Lin sighed in relief when he saw no dead bodies.</p>
<p><em>Thank God… that means Doctor </em><em><strong>was</strong></em> <em>lying.</em></p>
<p>Feeling slightly rejuvenated, but only slightly, Lin was able to get a better look at the field and worked out that they had reached the location they were looking for. As he stepped further into the pasture, he was able to get a better idea of what might have happened there. There were several burnt marks throughout the terrain, dead grass everywhere, and skid marks that looked like they had been made by a human sliding across the ground.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even from this distance, I can see slices in the ground that look all too much like sword streaks. And no one in the Apostles uses a sword. …Was it Creed?</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor told him he brought Train there to test out his abilities, but after seeing the sword marks and knowing Creed was gone, Lin was starting to question the validity of that statement as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was probably lying about that too. He just wanted to rile me up… and I almost let him. If it wasn't for Sephiria, I probably would have gotten trapped in his Tao.</em>
</p>
<p>As he stepped onto the field, he looked back at Sephiria and frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Between her protecting me from the Elder's wrath and saving me from Doctor's Tao, I'm going to owe her a lot when this is all over.</em>
</p>
<p>He made a mental note to himself to try and show her how much he appreciated her kindness and make up for his disobedience in the future, then turned away from his leader. As the erasers walked onto the field, Number X began his search promptly, not bothering to wait for Number One's orders since he already knew what she was going to say.</p>
<p>Lin ran over to the area he believed the bulk of the storm occurred and knelt on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he could tell without a shadow of a doubt there were swordmarks stabbed and sliced into the ground. Judging by how thick and deep they were, he felt more confident that Creed had been there as well. Lin was also able to see spots where the grass was wet, which led him to believe his Sweetness had used his ice abilities.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Creed and Train fight? Is that the real reason Doctor brought Train here? To get him to kill Creed? Did he not go off on his own? Was he taken against his will as well?</em>
</p>
<p>Lin was beginning to feel a guilty at blaming the silverette for disappearing, but shook himself of the emotion quickly. He didn't have time for that. He needed to figure out what happened so they could find the men. The Chronos' number scanned the area again and frowned.</p>
<p><em>There are</em> <em><strong>no bodies</strong></em> <em>anywhere to be found, which means if they </em><em><strong>did</strong></em> <em>get into a fight, they must have gotten away. And since Doctor was by himself, they must have given him the slip.</em></p>
<p>Lin furrowed his brow as he considered the frazzled state he found Kanzaki in, and began to work out that Creed and Train might have turned the fight on him. Even with the scientist's cryptic Tao, he didn't think the madman would be a match for both the ex-assassins. Individually, they were a force to be reckoned with.</p>
<p>
  <em>But together, as much as I hate to admit it, they are </em>
  <em>
    <strong>unstoppable</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>The more Lin looked at the area and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense the lover's had some sort of spat, but somehow managed to chase the Doctor away and ran off together. He wasn't sure how they did it, but Lin knew both men well enough to understand that they were capable of anything.</p>
<p>"It looks like Creed and Train fought, then disappeared. Judging by the state Kanzaki was in, I'm sure that's what happened."</p>
<p>Lin turned around and looked at his leader, nodding as he spoke. "That's exactly my reasoning, Sephiria. But, where did they go?"</p>
<p>"Hey! I think I found something!"</p>
<p>Sephiria grimaced her lackey's thunderous voice, not sure why he was using such a volume when they were trying to be careful. She turned around to scold the man, but stopped when she saw he had climbed to the top of a tree to search the area, binoculars in his hand.</p>
<p>Frowning, she walked closer to him so they wouldn't have to yell. "What is it?"</p>
<p>The man pointed straight ahead. "There's a barn about five or six miles that way. It looks like it's abandoned."</p>
<p>Sephiria raised her eyebrows and looked in the direction he was pointing.</p>
<p>"Do you think they would go there for cover?"</p>
<p>Sephiria didn't need to turn around to know Belze was the one posing the question. She frowned and answered the man. "Seeing that their bodies are nowhere to be found and assuming they were able to make it that far, yes."</p>
<p>Belze turned to see where his leader was looking. "Five or six miles wouldn't be too hard for them to travel even <strong>with </strong>injuries. You know better than anyone else how resilient they are."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes, but it's possible they were disoriented from their fight and went a different direction and collapsed somewhere else."</p>
<p>Belze nodded in returned. "True, but isn't it also possible they could have walked in circles until they found the barn? I mean, there's nowhere else in sight. Would it hurt to look?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and began to think about his words. That barn seemed too close for them to go immediately after their fight, especially with Doctor still in the area. She didn't think Creed was foolish enough to rest somewhere that was so close to the obvious battle ground. However, Belze had a point. Even with how good their survival skills were, the darkness of the night combined with Creed's exhaustion and possible injuries could have created disorientation which would have led them in the wrong direction.</p>
<p>
  <em>And If Creed managed to give Train the drug like I asked him, Heartnet would have been knocked out making it even harder for Diskenth to know where he was going. It is plausible to think they walked around in circles before finally finding the barn, believing it was farther away than it actually was, and fell asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Sephiria was about to give the order to head towards the barn, Lin was already running in the direction of it. She sighed and rolled her eyes, then gestured for everyone to follow the tenacious number.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aliane blinked in confusion at Train's statement, but saw Creed was standing up and taking a defensive position as well, so she figured their reactions were not a drill. With shaky hands, she pulled Train's gun out of her jacket and handed it to the Black Cat. Train took it swiftly, his lightning fingers making brief contact with the young woman causing her to flinch slightly in pain. The gunman paid her no mind as he ran towards the door with his partner, both ex-assassin's making sure their footsteps were light so they would not be heard by whoever was approaching.</p>
<p>When they both reached the door and leaned against it, trying to hear who was outside, Creed glanced at Train with worry. "Train… Are you going to be okay activating your Tao?"</p>
<p>Train rapidly turned his head towards his lover, giving him a confused and pained look since he wasn't sure how to react to the question. "Is… Is that an order…?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shook his head, trying to think how he could relay his concerns to his beloved without making Train believe they were an order. "No. No, Train. Nothing I will ever say to you will be an order. I'm just asking because-"</p>
<p>His words were cut off when they heard the footsteps stop. Train and Creed gave each other a knowing look, then looked up at the roof where they knew the steps reappeared. Both of their eyes moved along the wooden panels towards the hole in the ceiling and they realized what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Aliane realized as well and immediately turned herself invisible. She didn't know who it was, but considering her situation with everyone around her was contemptuous, she decided she wasn't going to take any risks. She accepted her fate with Chronos and was prepared to turn herself in to be arrested, but she knew there was a possibility that Sephiria wouldn't hesitate to kill her on sight and she didn't want to put herself in that peril.</p>
<p><em>And if it's the Apostles they will </em><em><strong>absolutely</strong></em> <em>kill me on sight.</em></p>
<p>She glanced at Creed and Train, noticing how on guard they were and seeing the pain the cat's Tao created that he was trying to desperately hide. Creed took a step in front of his lover and Aliane could see how distressed the silverette was for the man he loved. It was clear Creed was scared that someone was going to slip in and take his beloved away again, and Aliane couldn't blame him. However, she was confused to see Train was also trying to protect Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>He forgets the battle with Creed, so he doesn't have any reason to believe his partner is injured. Why is Train being so protective?</em>
</p>
<p>Every time Creed stepped in front of Train with his arms out, Train would slip around his partner and flicker his body more with electricity. The Black Cat's eyes were burning with a determined intensity, as if he was prepared to die if that meant keeping Creed safe. Taking a closer look at the golden man's face, Aliane could see a tear fall from his eye, making it clear what he was really scared of.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's not scared of going back to the Apostles. He's scared of being separated from Creed again. He's scared that whoever it is will kill Creed and that will break his spirit entirely. If they do that, Train will be at the Apostles' mercy.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane felt her heart break as Train once again stepped in front of Creed, even going so far as to create a cloud of fog around the silver man, as if that was going to protect his lover from being harmed.</p>
<p>However, Creed grabbed Train and pulled him back and behind himself, not letting go of the other man as he locked eyes with the hole in the roof. He extended his Imagine Blade as well, making sure it was close to the hole and ready to attack whoever was going to jump in the room. Aliane sighed again.</p>
<p>
  <em>They both love each other so much it's both heartwarming and nauseating. I feel like I'm going to get diabetes just looking at them. I wish I could do more to help them right now. But no matter who it is, I know I won't be a match for them.</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned deeply, then widened her eyes when a thought occurred to her, and she shook her head at the absurdity at forgetting her own abilities.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait! I can just use my Eyesight and see who it is! What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I always forgetting my own damn abilities?</em>
</p>
<p>Not wanting to entertain her stupidity any longer, Aliane activated her Eyesight and locked onto whoever was on the roof. She sighed in relief, but also in misery when she saw who it was.</p>
<p>Staying invisible, she turned to the men who seemed intent on protecting each other. Seeing the anxiety and worry in both men's eyes and knowing neither of them were going to back down from protecting each other, Aliane decided to speak in hope she could calm the men.</p>
<p>"Guys, don't worry, it's-"</p>
<p>She was unable to finish her sentence as the occupants on the roof leapt into the room and began an attack. Train had filled the room with too much icy fog for anyone else other than Aliane to see, so there was nothing to stop them from fighting each other. Aliane watched as two swords clashed against each other and a thin, sharp piece of fabric sliced at the air and towards Train.</p>
<p>She then heard Train shoot several bullets in the direction of whoever was attacking him, followed by more clashing of swords and another weapon that looked similar to a sword, but wasn't quite the same thing. She didn't know what the weapon was called, but she also didn't care since she knew she needed to stop them.</p>
<p>She shouted at the top of her lungs, making sure everyone could hear her voice over the commotion that had hastily been created. "STOP IT! TRAIN, CLEAR THE FOG! LOOK AND SEE WHO YOU'RE FIGHTING"</p>
<p>One of the fighter's eyes widened as he lowered his weapon slightly. "Train…?"</p>
<p>Train, still feeling the need to follow orders and knowing he was not given any commands that contradicted Aliane's, did as he was told and waved his arm to dismiss the fog. When the fog was cleared, he was met with Lin's face only inches from his own, Train's back pinned against the ground with the shorter man's cloak aimed at his throat.</p>
<p>Lin's entire body began to shake and he retreated his weapon immediately, collapsing onto the man he had been searching for relentlessly and restlessly for the last nine days. "Train! Oh my God, Train! Is it really you?!"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion as the man fell on top of him, then growled and pushed Lin off forcefully. The cat rolled away from the number, crouching on the ground very much like a tiger about to pounce on its prey, Hades still cocked and aimed at Lin's face. The gunman's body was still sparking fiercely as he locked eyes with his ex-lover.</p>
<p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing…?"</p>
<p>Lin fell to his hands and knees the moment Train pushed him away, looking hopelessly and dolefully at the man he loved more than anything else in the world. "What are you talking about, Train? I missed you! What wouldn't I-"</p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" Train yelled and fired several shots at the man.</p>
<p>Lin's eyes widened again as more tears fell from his eyes, but he was able to block the shots with his cloak before they made contact with his head. His face burned with the salty liquid his tears created as Train flew himself at the man, launching an electric attack at his face, followed by a sheet of ice. Lin knew his Sweetness was attempting to pin him to the ground, but since Number X refused to retaliate, he pulled his cloak back and ran towards the wall of the barn.</p>
<p>The Chronos assassin leapt in the air to avoid the electric attack, then kicked himself off the wall and to the side to dodge the ice blast. When he saw Train running towards him, his heart shattered to pieces at the hate and anger he saw in his sweet love's normally buoyant, kind eyes.</p>
<p>"Train!" Lin shouted through his sobs. "Train, don't you recognize me?! Don't you know who I am?!"</p>
<p>"OH, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!" Train shouted as he ran towards his target, determined to not let the man out of his sight. "YOU WON'T TRICK ME AGAIN!"</p>
<p>As Train aimed his gun again, he skidded to a halt when Creed slid in front of him, his arms out with his deactivated Imagine Blade in one hand. "TRAIN! STOP!"</p>
<p>The cat stopped immediately, standing up straight, and dropping Hades to his side. He nodded at Creed and put his arms behind his back. "Yes, Master."</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief and attached his blade back to his hip. He hated the fact that he had to give his beloved a command in order to make the fight stop, but he didn't see any other options.</p>
<p>Train seemed intent on attacking Lin and the look in his Kitten's eyes was the same as when he woke up and thought Creed was Zagine. That meant he must have thought Number X was someone else as well.</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked as she watched Creed approach Train and wrap his arms around the Black Cat. However, her eyes remained locked onto the former Number XIII's since she saw something that shook her core.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's the same look he had in his eyes whenever </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>gave him orders while he was an assassin. What the hell has been going on?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria sheathed her sword and brushed Belze away as he tried to help her stand. She and Creed ended their fight the moment the fog cleared and immediately turned their attention to the battle raging between Train and Lin. The two were moving too fast to react with their own attacks, but it seemed that Creed had other plans in mind for stopping them.</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced and Lin, noticing he was physically okay, but emotionally distraught. Seeing Belze went check on the number's well being, she approached her former assassins with a stern command.</p>
<p>"Heartnet, Diskenth. Explain yourselves."</p>
<p>Creed panicked and tried to respond to the woman before Train could, but his beloved was too quick. "I was disposing of the target, Rusty Sylvia as you requested, Ma'am. And I didn't want to let him get away this time."</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked at him in confusion. "Sylvia? That was one of your first missions as a number. What the hell are you talking about, Black Cat?"</p>
<p>
  <em>That was a particularly heartbreaking mission as well. Not only did the target get away, but he tricked Train into shooting an innocent child. It took a lot of re-working of Chronos' drug in his system to get him to continue killing. He was traumatized for quite a while after that.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed growled and turned to Train, giving him another unwilling command so his beloved wouldn't respond. "Train, don't answer that. Let me talk to Sephiria."</p>
<p>Train closed his mouth, then nodded at Creed. "Yes, Master."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed Train's forehead, then turned to face Number One. "You can't give him commands like that, Sephiria. The Chronos' drug is still in his system."</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked in confusion at him. "You didn't give him the antidote?"</p>
<p>Creed rubbed his eyes, then took a hold of Train's hand to pull the cat next to time. "I did. And it worked, just not completely as you said it wouldn't. He's still taking commands from everyone, but according to Aliane, he has a pecking order."</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked again, then scowled at the mention of the traitorous woman's name. "Aliane… What are you talking about? Did you run into that woman?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked over at Lin who was still stuck in his morose shock at being attacked by the man he loved. "She's in the room right now. If you promise not to attack, I'll tell her to reveal herself."</p>
<p>Sephiria glared at Creed. "What makes you think she didn't already leave?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then wrapped his fingers around Train's. "Only one way to find out. This will also be a great opportunity to see if she really meant it when she said she was going to turn herself in." He looked around the room, even though he was sure he wouldn't see the invisible girl. "Aliane, it's okay, show yourself! Sephiria won't attack."</p>
<p>The moment of silence after his statement worried Creed, but the girl suddenly appeared next to and slightly behind him, as if she was using his body to shield herself. As soon as she appeared, Sephiria drew Christ again and aimed it at the girl's neck. Aliane flinched and shut her eyes, but did not use her abilities to protect herself. She was trusting Creed to have her back, and she didn't want to betray his trust just when she felt like she was beginning to earn it.</p>
<p>Sephiria glared at the girl, not taking her eyes off the Taoist as she addressed Creed. "Why is she not attacking?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Maybe because she knows she's no match for you? Maybe because she knows she outnumbered? I think the question you <strong>should</strong> be asking is why didn't she leave."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Creed quickly, then turned back to Aliane. "It's a trap. She earned your trust again so you would lure the rest of us out here so the Apostles can jump us. BELZE!"</p>
<p>"On it, Ma'am." Belze leapt through the ceiling in the roof and Creed could hear his booming voice ordering the Chronos' lackeys outside to sweep the area.</p>
<p>Aliane peeked her eyes open at the woman. "There's no one here but us, I can see it with my Eyesight."</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow. "Eyesight?"</p>
<p>Creed answered for the girl since he knew Sephiria wouldn't listen to her. "It's one of her abilities. It allows her to see two-hundred miles ahead and through objects and people. She's been keeping patrol all night."</p>
<p>Sephiria tightened her grip on Christ and locked eyes with the girl. "And you decided to trust her to tell you the truth?"</p>
<p>Creed stiffened his body, then gripped Train's hand tighter to give him strength as he spoke to the powerful woman. "Yes. <strong>She's</strong> the one that found me and brought me to Train. <strong>She's</strong> the one that did whatever she could to keep Train safe at the Apostles. <strong>She's </strong>the one that led Doctor away so we could escape with Train and <strong>she's</strong> actually the one that gave Train the shot of the antidote."</p>
<p>Sephiria did not lower her swords as she looked at Creed. "I'll be the judge of her trustworthiness…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be easy to gain Sephiria's trust. "She's offering to hand herself over to Chronos and give them any information she can about the Apostles."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "She's low in the pecking order at the Apostles and seeing as Train is here, that means their hideout will have or will be moving soon. Not to mention she was barely there. What information could she possibly have to off us?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and looked down at the girl who was shaking and fighting back tears. He then looked at Train who was still standing as if he was waiting for his next orders, which Creed had no doubt was true based on the emotionless look in his eyes.</p>
<p><em>If Train understood what was going on right now, he wouldn't want her to be killed. Even though she's an enemy and she betrayed us, he doesn't want </em><em><strong>anyone</strong></em> <em>to be killed. For my beloved, and for my own sanity, I'll make sure Sephiria doesn't kill her.</em></p>
<p>Creed took a step between Aliane and Sephiria, giving Number one a stubborn look as he spoke. "You won't know until you question her. Arrest her and bring her with us. She's already told us a lot in the last several hours and I'm sure she's got more to share if you just gave her a chance. Besides that, her abilities are rather useful."</p>
<p>Sephiria stared at Creed, her blade now pointing at the silver man's chest. Their steely eyes locked, as if they were daring the other to make a move. A few seconds later, Belze jumped back in through the hole and approached his leader.</p>
<p>"There's no one else here. We're safe, Sephiria."</p>
<p>Number One glanced at Belze, then back at Creed. She glared at the woman behind Creed and gestured her head towards Aliane. "Arrest the girl. We're taking her with us."</p>
<p>Creed let out a sigh and stepped aside so Belze could arrest her. Once she was cuffed, Creed stood back next to Train, taking his beloved's hand in his own as he turned to face his cat. "Train… Do you recognize the people around us?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed, then cocked an eyebrow. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and lowered his head, taking Train in his arms once more. "...Did you forget what just happened again?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at his lover, then glanced over his shoulder and saw Lin sitting on the floor, the number's face paled with sadness as tears stained his delicate cheeks. The cat took a step towards his former lover. "Lin?"</p>
<p>Lin's eyes widened when he heard his sweet love use his name. He stumbled to his feet and ran full speed towards Train. "Train! You know who I am?!"</p>
<p>Creed stepped aside and allowed Lin to embrace his beloved, knowing it would have been cruel to keep Train all to himself after everything Lin had been through. Besides that, he could tell by the look on his Kitten's face that he wanted to greet Number X as well. The moment Creed moved away from the cat, Lin crashed into the gunman and wrapped his arms around his neck, his feet kicking off the floor from their height difference. Train returned the hug by sliding his arms around the shorter man's waist, pulling his ex-lover against his chest as the assassin buried his face as deep into his sweet love's chest as he could.</p>
<p>"Train…" Lin moaned as he continued letting the tears fall, except now, they were happy tears. "Oh, my Sweetness…. I missed you so much."</p>
<p>Train smiled and patted the back of the number's head, knowing that Lin was going to read into the embrace, but not caring. Despite their ex-lover status, Train still cared more about Lin than most other people, and he wanted a moment to reunite with him as well as his other friends.</p>
<p>"I'm okay, Lin…" Train gently ran his fingers through the petite man's hair. "I'm okay, thanks to Creed."</p>
<p>Lin turned his head to look at Creed, giving the silverette a conflicted look. He looked grateful, yet jealous, overjoyed, yet heartbroken, and relaxed, yet anxious. Number X still wasn't sure why Train had seen him as an old target at first, but now that he was in his sweet cat's arms again, he didn't care. He was still furious at Creed for going off without him to find Train, but now that he had Train back, it didn't matter.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can yell at Creed later. All I want right now is Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin smiled thankfully at Creed, then turned back so his face was embedded in Train's chest. He could feel the other man's heart beating against face and the gentle thumping was more soothing than anything else he could imagine. The warmth Train's body created as it encompassed him was all Lin needed in the world to make him happy.</p>
<p>Every single one of his emotions were been accentuated by the fact that Train was shirtless, which made the fire blazing in his chest expand to the rest of his body and he had a feeling if the situation had been different, his sweet love might have felt a physical change in the lower region on his body.</p>
<p>He could feel the Black Cat's breath lightly waft through his hair and gently descend down his neck, creating goosebumps all over his skin, giving him the sensation of pure bliss. As if Heaven had bestowed upon him their most nobel and ethereal angel, which Lin knew wasn't far from the truth. The only thing that would have made that moment better was if he was permitted to kiss his Sweetness.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know that's far beyond my reach, but I can dream, can't I?</em>
</p>
<p>When he felt Train pull away and looked down at him, the golden man's hands on either of his shoulders as he smiled down at Lin, his heart skipped a beat. Not able to fight the intense desire he had to be with Train again, Lin leaned forward and shut his eyes, perching his lips slightly in preparation for a kiss. Disappointment reigned down on him and Train's thumbs wiped away his tears, then cupped his cheeks genially and kept his head still, preventing their lips from meeting.</p>
<p>Lin opened his eyes and frowned, but the heat in his chest swelled when he saw the smile that never failed to make his knees weak. His body liquified in Train's arms, falling forward until his face found his Sweetness' chest again. Train wrapped his arms around Lin's slim back again, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to comfort the man as platonically as he could.</p>
<p>Train felt Lin sob into his chest and he smiled sympathetically. "Stop crying, Lin… I'm back."</p>
<p>Lin laughed through his tears and punched Train's chest playfully. "Shut up! I missed you. Let me cry."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course…"</p>
<p>Creed watched his beloved's reunion with the number and smiled fondly. The old him would have been throwing a fit both inwardly and outwardly at the display, but he had become a more healthy version of himself. A version where he didn't feel threatened by Lin since he knew Train's heart belonged to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>And after everything Lin has been through physically, emotionally, and mentally, he deserves to be permitted to hold Train like that. And it actually looks like it's helping Train as well. Maybe seeing more of our friends will help him regain his true self.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in approval as she watched Number X relax into the Black Cat. She could tell his sanity had been restored the moment he took Train in his arms and Number One could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now I don't have to worry about punishing him. As long as he gets back to normal, I won't tell the Elders of his constant insubordination the last nine days and we can move forward. That is, assuming Heartnet is back to normal. Which doesn't seem to be the case.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked away from the ambrosial display of Train and Lin reuniting and back to Creed. She was only slightly surprised to see the man had no jealousy in his eyes, only warmth and happiness at seeing the men embrace.</p>
<p>
  <em>As if I needed more evidence he's changed. There's no way the Creed from Chronos or the Apostles would have allowed someone to hold his precious Black Cat like that.</em>
</p>
<p>"Why did Heartnet think Lin was Sylvia at first?" Sephiria's voice was no-nonsense as usual, glancing over at Belze as he secured Aliane's feet with chains as well.</p>
<p>Train blinked and lifted his head away from Lin's hair to look at the woman. "Wait, what?" He pulled the number away and looked down at him. "I saw you as Sylvia?"</p>
<p>Lin whimpered at being taken away from Train's bare chest and struggled at his sweet love's hold. He broke free of Train's arms and fell back against his chest, not caring about how his Sweetness reacted when they first saw each other. "Yes, but I don't care. You know who I am now and I'm not going to ruin this moment with something as trivial as that."</p>
<p>"Except it's <strong>not</strong> trivial, Number X and you know it." Sephiria eyed Lin wearily, then realized he didn't hear what she had to say since he was too lost in the Black Cat's body. She sighed and looked back at Creed. "Why doesn't Train remember this?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled peacefully at Train and Lin, then turned to face his former leader. "Same reason he saw me as Zagine when we first saw each other. And the same reason he forgot about that as well. It's the Chronos' drug."</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "But you said <strong>she</strong> gave him the antidote." She narrowed her eyes on the handcuffed woman. "Did she change the drug?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rolled his eyes. "No. She wouldn't have had time. "It's… a long story. She was too busy distracting and leading the Doctor away. He's probably lost in the woods as we speak."</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No. He took off with those monsters." Seeing the confused look in Creed's face, she sighed. "Also a long story. We ran into him on the way here. He got away."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at her. "How did he get Aja and Aztec to show up?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rubbed her eyes. "He had a whistle. Like I said, it's a long story we can discuss while we bring Heartnet home."</p>
<p>She watched out of the corner of her eye as Train finally pried Lin off his body and wiped his chest of the salty liquid the number drenched him in. Sephiria rolled her eyes when she saw Lin trying to help the Black Cat dry off his bear chest, much to the gunman's annoyance. Train brushed Lin's hands away and rolled his eyes and the assassin latched back onto his body, but did not push him away.</p>
<p>Creed nodded at Sephiria, then looked over at Aliane quickly. "Did you know about a whistle?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "No, I swear! But, I did see it around his neck when I phased through his body. I didn't know what it was for at the time, but I didn't care since the bigger problem was to get him as far away from you as possible."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked between them, skeptical of their conversation, but knowing Creed wouldn't make it up. "She… really helped you?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and smirked at Lin as he tried to offer Train his cloak to wrap around his body. "Yes. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her."</p>
<p>Creed heard Aliane sigh in relief, but kept his eyes on Lin and his Kitten. He knew Number X was offering the cat his weapon to protect the gunman in case they were attacked, but it was clear that it annoyed his Kitten. However, Creed could see the amused smile on Train's face which warmed and comforted his heart. His beloved's interaction with the assassin only confirmed to Creed that the more he saw his friends, the more he was turning back to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>We need to get him home so he can see Eve and Sven as well. I'm sure once he sees them and a Chronos doctor, he'll be back to normal in no time.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as Lin seemingly scolded Train and wrapped his cloak around him, impressed that he was capable of making his deadly weapon cozy and comforting for his love.</p>
<p>Creed frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, how did he get Train to agree to wear it so easily?</em>
</p>
<p>His eyes widened and he stepped towards his beloved.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit… Lin's probably giving him orders! And he doesn't know Train can't disobey right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing the obedient look in his beloved's eyes, Creed knew his thoughts were true and decided to intervene as he took another step forward "Lin, be careful! From what Aliane's told us, you might be one of the top people in Train's hierarchy for taking orders."</p>
<p>Lin and Train both turned to Creed and blinked in confusion at him. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed's heart broke seeing the confusion in his love's eyes, then stepped closer and took Train's head in his hands. He rested his forehead against Train's as he spoke. "You won't understand, Train. At least right now you won't. Give it time and I'm sure you'll get it. Okay?"</p>
<p>Train's body stiffened again, similarly to how it had when Lin told him to take the cloak and he nodded his head firmly. "Understood, Master. What are my next orders?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned and took Train's rigid hand in his own. "Train… Why do you keep saying that?"</p>
<p>Creed pulled his head away from Train and looked down at Lin. "He said that to you too?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Other than the 'Master' part, he said the same thing word for word when I told him to take my cloak. What's going on, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked back at Train, kissing his love's forehead lightly. "Guess I really am the top…"</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but snicker at his own comment, not able to stop his own inappropriate thoughts from popping in his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm the top for Train in more ways than one… His 'Master' comment is getting harder and harder not to make sexual now that I see he's getting better after seeing more people he knows.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin saw the perverted look in Creed's eyes and was able to work out what he was thinking since his mind went to the same place with Train called Creed, 'Master'. He glared slightly at the man, but it was a hard expression to hold since he knew he had no right to be jealous and his body felt like it was ready to collapse. Now that he had Train back, he knew the moment they got to a bed he was going to sleep for days. And since he was sure his Sweetness was going to be safe, he was looking forward to it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll make sure he's safe.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin wrapped his arm around Train's elbow and pulled himself closer to the man he loved. "Trian, why do you keep asking about orders?"</p>
<p>Train blinked down at the man, pulling his head from Creed's hands as he spoke to the shorter man. "What are you talking about?" He looked back at Creed, desperation in his eyes as he tried to understand what was going on. "Creed? What's going on?"</p>
<p>Creed could tell Train was beginning to panic, so he wrapped his Kitten in his arms again, ignoring Lin's quiet protest at almost losing his grip on the gunman's arm. The swordsman rested his lover's face against his shoulder, petting his hair lovingly as he spoke.</p>
<p>"You'll understand soon, my love. We just need to get you home like Sephiria said. And you'll see Sven and Eve there as well." Creed blinked at his own words, then pulled back and looked at his Kitten again. "Did you see Sephiria as Sephiria when she first came in?"</p>
<p>Train squinted at Creed as he tried to think, then looked past his lover at Number One who was giving him a dubious look. "I… I don't remember seeing her at all until just now… When… did she get here?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed despondently when he saw Train's anxiety rise and pulled his beloved back against his chest before he could completely fall apart. "Shhh, it's okay, Train. Don't worry about it. It'll all become more clear when you see a doctor." He looked over his shoulder at Sephiria. "There's still one ready for him when we get home, right?"</p>
<p>Sephiria snapped her fingers at one of her lower level lackeys and the eraser fumbled at his Chronos device and sent a request for a physician. "Yes, one will be there as soon as we get home. Heartnet, can you-"</p>
<p>Creed let go of his love and turned around quickly to meet Sephiria's gaze. "NO! Don't give an order! And especially don't give an order for Train to use his Tao. He's not ready yet."</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at Creed, looking behind the swordsman at the Black Cat as Lin grabbed the gunman's cheeks and turned his head back and forth to check for any injuries. "Then why was he using them when we came into the room?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Because he thought you were an enemy. Despite the antidote, the Chronos' drug is still strong in his system and he'll listen to <strong>your </strong>orders specifically over most other's orders."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "Most other's?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and gestured towards Aliane. "According to her, there's a pecking order in his head created by the Apostles that might have been re-written when we gave him the drug. It seems like I'm at the top of the list, followed by you and then maybe Lin."</p>
<p>Lin's ears perked at the use of his name and he turned his eyes away from his Sweetness, but left his hands on Train's cheeks. "What?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at the woman Creed was referring to, curiosity evident in her stringent eyes. "...Maybe it will benefit us to question the girl."</p>
<p>Train ignored what his former leader said in favor of what his lover said. He pulled his face out of Lin's grasp to question his partner. "Creed… What are you talking about? What do you mean by a 'pecking order'?"</p>
<p>Creed turned back around to look at his beloved, kissing his lips soothingly before he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together again. "Like I said, you'll understand soon, my love. But before that can happen, we need to get you home."</p>
<p>Lin frowned at their ardent and slightly concupiscent interaction, wanting to say something before he was forced to watch them kiss again. "I'd like to know what's going on as well. Why does Train seem so confused? Why does he keep forgetting? And why didn't he know I was me at first?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shut his eyes, but did not remove his forehead from Train's. He was feeling more tired now that he was sure they were safe. "Can we please stop asking the same questions over and over again and just talk about this on the way home? How far away are we?"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the swordsman. "About half a day's walk, but seeing as there's no one around, I'll call for a vehicle to pick us up. With that, we should be back in about an hour."</p>
<p>
  <em>The only reason I didn't use one to get here was for safety reasons. I didn't want to make too much noise and cause a commotion that would alert the Taoists.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head, turning back to Train and brushing Lin gently away so he could hold his love's hand. "Sounds good. I'd like to get Train to a real bed rather than have to settle for this pile of hay any longer."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, then rolled her eyes at Lin's pout at losing his hold on Train. He glared at Creed slightly, then walked around to the other side of the golden man. He found a solution to his dilemma by standing on the other side of the Black Cat, wrapping his arm around Train's unoccupied elbow since Creed was holding one of his hands already.</p>
<p>
  <em>It appears as though the Black Cat is going to have his own personal escort on the way home.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria used her Chronos device to hail a vehicle, then looked at the men in front of her. "Transportation should be here soon. Let's wait outside."</p>
<p>Sephiria sliced open the doors to the barn and kicked them aside, a fiery determination burning in her eyes as she imagined the final battle that was quickly approaching.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Reuniting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Pale, lavender eyes opened slowly, then squinted at the morning sun that radiated indecently through the window panes. A thin, feminine hand blocked the offending star, an annoyed sound leaving her delineated lips as she made a swipe with her hand to open a portal. Echidna rolled her body away from the window, then reached her hand behind her back to slip it through the manmade black hole. Her weakened state made opening the portal painful, but the sun burning against her eyelids increased the agony in her head, which ended up hurting her more than using her Tao at the moment.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to start using my Tao again, anyway. I can't keep avoiding it because my body is too weak to sustain my own powers.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as her lithe fingers wrapped around the silky fabric of the curtains, the actress yanked them shut, shrouding the room in a soothing darkness. She kept her eyes shut as she sighed in relief. Her head was vibrating painfully against her skull, and the last thing she wanted to be greeted with first thing in the morning was the ever-present and bothersome sun.</p>
<p>The injuries she sustained from their run-in with Chronos and the sweepers at the docks were quite substantial, and since her Tao was still at a low level, they had not healed yet. Broken and fractured bones took longer to heal then cuts or scrapes. Even impalements and gunshot wounds healed faster than bones. She didn't understand why, but Doctor had made it very clear that was simply how the Tao's healing power worked.</p>
<p>
  <em>If only I could level up my Tao like Charden has, I'd be able to heal faster. Then I wouldn't be stuck useless in this bed.</em>
</p>
<p>However, what bothered her more was the fact that she couldn't get rid of that persistent headache. Kanzaki had also made it clear that every day human ailments like headaches or stomach aches were not something the Tao was equipped to heal. Meaning, if they were to get a cold or a stomach bug, the Tao wouldn't do anything to help them recover. They'd just have to take over the counter medicine and heal like any other normal human. While it annoyed Echidna beyond belief to still have to succumb to such basic human weaknesses, it was worth it to still hold onto at least a bit of her humanity.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, this headache has been attached to me like my shadow in the afternoon sun. Or better yet, stalking me like an overly zealous fan.</em>
</p>
<p>The actress moaned in pain, then rolled over, resting the back of her hand against her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling with arduous intent, as if thinking was a chore for her foggy and pain stricken brain.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which actually isn't too far from the truth… Each one of my thoughts are consumed by Charden and what he's becoming…</em>
</p>
<p>That wasn't anything out of the ordinary considering her love for the Blood Taoist, but lately thinking about her partner caused her nothing by anxiety, agony, and apprehension. It used to be whenever she thought about her future with the man, her heart would swell with hope that they would be rid of Chronos influence in the world for good, and finally be able to live happily ever after with one another. But now, their future together felt more impending and ominous than a classic fairytale ending.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Charden keeps going down the path he's going on… There's no way I'll be able to bring him back from the other side… He'll be trapped in his dark and corrupt thought with no way out.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna stared up at the ceiling, clenching her fist slightly as she thought of her lover.</p>
<p><em>No. No, I won't let his story end like that. I won't let </em><em><strong>our</strong></em> <em>story end like that. As long as I'm around, the darkness won't take him over. I'll be his guiding light, no matter what.</em></p>
<p>However, she knew the 'no matter what' part of her thoughts meant surrendering in their war against Chronos. Charden had been completely obsessed with their demise, so much so he was even beginning to consider incorporating the Nanomachines into his body. After seeing what they did to the Black Cat and the children they were experimenting on, Echidna knew that was a terrible idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention that it will also push him further away from both me and humanity. I understand he might become unstoppable with those bots in his body, but that's still no reason to give up who he is as a person. That's no reason for him to give up his humanity entirely.</em>
</p>
<p>She covered her face with her hands, rubbing her forehead to attempt to rid herself on the pain. The woman's body flinched painfully as her thoughts centered on the fight at the docks, remembering what happened to her partner when he encountered their previous leader.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed… With one swipe of his sword, he may have sealed the deal on Charden's choice regarding the Nanomachines…</em>
</p>
<p>She replayed the horrifying incident in her mind over and over again, her vision dominated by it every time she shut her eyes, and she was positive it was one of the reasons her head refused to show her mercy. Charden was moments away from subduing and possibly even disposing of Creed Diskenth once and for all when the swordsman sliced off her lover's arm.</p>
<p>The scene happened so fast, yet played out in slow motion in her eyes. She heard Charden's scream and immediately opened a portal to him. Unlike when her partner was almost killed by Chronos during that party, Echidna leapt into action right away, opened a portal up to the man she loved, and jumped through it to save him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Instead of being paralyzed in fear, I was able to react in enough time to save him from a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>worse </strong>
  </em>
  <em>fate. Even though it seemed like Creed was more concerned with getting to Heartnet, Charden was still weak and I wasn't going to risk the chance Diskenth was willing to return to his old habits to save his precious cat.</em>
</p>
<p>However, rescuing her lover cost the actress a lot. She was engaged in a battle with several of Chronos' numbers, and as soon as she turned her back, they took advantage of her exposure. The back of both of her legs were sliced open by the new Number XIII's rocket powered blades, her back was completely lacerated from Number VII's Orichalcum wires, and her side was impaled by VIII's spiked ball.</p>
<p>The last blow given to her by Baldor actually pushed her through the portal which, as painful as it had been, was the only beneficial part of her encounter with the multiple assassins'. By attacking her so heedlessly, Number VIII had pushed her through the black hole and towards her lover, giving Echidna the opportunity to pull both Charden and the Black Cat out of the frany before Creed caused any more damage to the Blood Taoist.</p>
<p>
  <em>If it hadn't been for his brutal attack, I wouldn't have made it in time. The rest of the attacks nearly crippled me, but Number VIII was able to give me the push I needed to get to Charden in time. Literally.</em>
</p>
<p>Thinking of her injuries caused them to pulsate painfully, and she soon found it impossible to continue laying on her back. However, as soon as she rolled to her side, she groaned sorely and turned to her otherside. The amount of injuries she had endured made it difficult for her to sleep, which is also why she was certain the throbbing headache remained.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I could just sleep, maybe I could clear my head a little and finally rid myself of this damn headache. And if I can get rid of the pain in my head, maybe I can get rid of the pain in my heart…</em>
</p>
<p>She clutched her chest, then sighed desolately as her mind drifted back to thoughts of her lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've barely seen him since that night at the docks… Even though he's stopped by to check on me, he can never stay long. And, as much as I want him to stay with me, I understand why he can't.</em>
</p>
<p>Ever since she and Charden had officially become lovers, they spent every night together. But, due to her injuries and the Blood Taoist's cluttered schedule, he had been more distant. Since she was currently out of commission, Charden was assuming full responsibilities of the Apostles, and Echidna knew how much time that difficult task took up.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's like trying to herd a pack of feral cats. Still, I wish he could at least stay for a meal… Or at least rest himself. He needs to recover as well. Probably more than the rest of us.</em>
</p>
<p>Although Echidna believed his Tao had leveled up enough that his healing factor was quicker to respond to his injuries. Other than his arm, he might be completely better. She really just wanted him to rest so she could not only lay next to him again, but also give him a minute to breathe. His mental state had been getting worse, and Echidna prayed that if he slowed down for just a minute, maybe he'd see what he was putting himself through and take a step back.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… I guess what I really want is for him to stay with me for a while…</em>
</p>
<p>It was true that she needed her space so she could recover, but that didn't mean she missed him any less. Not only had her worry for the man increased, but her need and want for him to be at her side had grown as well. Her fear for his humanity and soul had been growing every day, and it seemed like the only time a flicker of his former self came out was when they were alone together. And she was hoping the more time they spent by themselves, the more of a chance she had to keep him tethered to her world.</p>
<p>
  <em>And tethered to me…</em>
</p>
<p>The more she thought about their future, the more she was beginning to think her enemy was correct. Creed didn't say it in so many terms, mostly because the swordsman didn't really understand what she was talking about, but his advice made it clear what she had to do if she wanted to save the man she loved from turning completely into a monster.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have to give up the war on Chronos. I have to give up our dream of taking them down and freeing society of their control. In order to save Charden… I have to force him to give up the one thing he's wanted more than anything else out of life.</em>
</p>
<p>She clutched her head as it pounded violently, rubbing her temples in an attempt to sooth the pain engulfing her skull. The thought of convincing Charden to give up taking Chronos down had occurred to her, but that proved to be impossible the first time she even hinted at it. His entire demeanor shifted to the darkest and most volatile she had ever seen, and Charden <strong>never</strong> turned his barely hidden, dangerous rage on her before that moment.</p>
<p><em><strong>I'm</strong></em> <em>usually the only one that can get him to calm down. To him, I'm what the Black Cat is to Creed: His only light in this bleak and depressed world…</em></p>
<p>As soon as she learned that having a conversation about their future goals was not going to work, she tried to explain to her lover how she felt about his sudden personality change. However, Charden was so detached from his emotions that he wasn't able to understand what she was going through. She was able to get him to infer what her emotions were, but as much as he wanted to soothe her aching heart, he didn't understand what she wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's almost like he doesn't see how much he's changed. He's so obsessed with the thought of winning against Chronos, he's unable to see how much his own reflection has changed.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna tried using leading questions to guide her lover down the correct path, but that didn't work either. Then, she tried to be a bit more blunt with her words, but again it was futile. When she was finally completely open and honest with her partner, Charden snapped at her again and the entire conversation turned into an argument. Which was also something they never did.</p>
<p>
  <em>And that was the last time I saw him… Was that yesterday afternoon, or was it last night? I can't remember. I've been sleeping so much that all my days are beginning to meld together.</em>
</p>
<p>The actress knew she needed as much rest as possible if she was going to be at her best and be able to stand at Charden's side, but she absolutely <strong>loathed</strong> laying uselessly in her room. The fact that Charden might still be angry with her made her inert behavior all the more tortuous. She wanted nothing more than for the man to walk through the door, take her in his arms, and confess his love to her with the same adent tone he used the first time he spoke those three coveted, ethereal words to her.</p>
<p>"<em>I love you, Echidna."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna blinked in confusion at the beautiful man, and not just because he had removed his hat and glasses, giving her the ravishing view of his flawless face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She opened and closed her mouth a few times, then finally spoke in a pathetically shaky voice. "Wh-what…?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden smiled warmly at her, fell to one knee, and took her delicate hand gently in his own. "I love you, Echidna. And I believe I have for some time now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman was at a loss for words. She had been dying to hear those words for such a long time, but had previously prayed they came from another man's lips. However, she had long let go of that dream when she realized Creed only had eyes for the Black Cat, and there was nothing in the world that would sway his heart in any other direction.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna shook her head, still unsure how to respond to the captivating man's passionate words. "I-I… I don't… I…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden's loving smile turned wistful as he wrapped his strong fingers around her soft hand. "You don't need to say it back to me, my dear. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I understand if your heart still belongs to that man, but I pray one day you'll see how he was never worthy of your presence or your love. He was never worthy of holding a heart as exquisite as yours."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna's heart jumped into her throat and quaked tremendously when the Blood Taoist's other hand tenderly cupped her cheek, caressing her smooth skin lightly as his mesmerizing eyes locked onto hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Added to the man's beauty, the scene was coincidentally perfect for Charden's confession, the setting sun along with the warm breeze made it seem far too cliché to be real. The waltzing wind brushed armously through the trees, making the leaves glide melodically against one another, the birds' celestial tweets accompanying the plants as if the Blood Taoist had paid for their musical performance.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The fact that nature seemed to be singing sweet, harmonious music in the background made the moment all the more romantic, and Echidna couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the theatrical mood. She knew Charden well enough to realize he </em><em><strong>must</strong></em> <em>have gone out of his way to make the moment absolutely perfect. His mind was too plan oriented, and his methods were too meticulous to be anything less than that.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden cocked an eyebrow at the woman, not sure why she was laughing and decided to voice his concerns for the actress's mental state. "Echidna? Are you okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna covered her mouth with the back of her unoccupied hand, then spoke between her bouts of amused giggles. "You even prepared my favorite meal and served me my favorite drink…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden's face faltered even further as he slowly began to piece together the woman found his confession to be absurd. He sighed in defeat and regretfully released her hand, standing up from his spot as he turned away from his partner.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I guess I shouldn't have expected any less… If you'd like space from me, I understand. However, I hope this doesn't affect our professional relationship. I'd hate to lose you as a partner. You are a valuable asset to my heart and Apostles' end goal…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden reached towards the table to grab his drink, ready to leave the woman alone, but needing the comfort of wine to soothe his broken heart. "I'll just take this and be on my wa-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His words were cut off as Echidna grabbed his wrist and pulled his face down towards her. Using her other hand, she clutched the collar of his shirt, bringing the blonde man's face inches from her own. Within seconds, she made the distance non-existent as she pressed her lips softly against Charden's.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Blood Taoist widened his eyes, too distracted by the sudden kiss to respond in enough time before Echidna pulled away and smiled adoringly at him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>How can someone so smart also be so dumb… I love you too, Charden."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Charden blinked a few times, then smiled warmly at the actress as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Echidna's back. "Thank you, my dear…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Echidna sighed blissfully and leaned into the man's arms as she pressed her face against his shoulders. She shut her eyes and allowed the serene embrace of love to encompass her aching heart. The three magical words may have come from an unexpected speaker, but Echidna was able to accept them with even more vigor and desire than she originally thought possible. She had waited a long time for her unrequited love to be returned, and she was overjoyed at the man who had been able to return them.</em>
</p>
<p>A tear fell from the woman's eye as he replayed the moment in her head. It was the most divine and heavenly moment in her life, and now that she saw what had become of the man that gave her such a celestial memory, she wanted nothing more than to travel back in time and embrace the person Charden used to be. The man she missed with all her heart.</p>
<p>She knew that man contemplating taking the Nanomachines into his body was <strong>not</strong> the man she had fallen in love with, but that didn't change her feelings for Charden one bit. She still loved him more than anyone else in the world, and wanted nothing more than to salvage his soul. Echidna knew his original heart was still beating in his impeccable chest. She saw it in his perfect eyes every time they laid together as lovers.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's still in there, I know it…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna turned her head to gaze at the closed curtains, remembering Creed's words of bringing <strong>his</strong> beloved back to the light no matter what the cost. She reached a hand out towards the window, as if she was reaching for a brighter future for her and her partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden, please… Why can't you see I'm just trying to help…? Why can't you see what you've become...</em>
</p>
<p>As she stared at the closed blinds, she frowned deeply at the bright sun and lowered her hand</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… what time is it?</em>
</p>
<p>She grimaced as she raised her arm again and reached for her phone, groaning once more as she stretched her aching limb across the bed and towards her nightstand. It was a difficult task to accomplish, but she managed to wrap her fingers around the device, then shot her eyes open at the time.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's nine-thirteen?! How the hell did I sleep so late?!</em>
</p>
<p>She attempted to lift herself up with her other arm, but fell back down on the mattress with a light thump. The actress growled at her own weakness, then pushed herself up again, resting the back of her head against the headboard of her bed. She unlocked her phone to check for messages, even though she didn't see any notifications on her locked screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why the hell didn't Aliane wake me up? She's supposed to be here by eight sharp.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane had been going out of her way to make sure she paid a visit to Echidna's room like clock work. Even though the girl hadn't been tending to her for very long, Echidna knew what time she was supposed to stop by, since the actress made it very clear before she initially passed out.</p>
<p><em>And with how thinly the ice she's skating on is, there's </em><em><strong>no way</strong></em> <em>she'd miss an appointment. Something's going on. My guts is telling me that as well.</em></p>
<p>Echidna hissed quietly as she flipped her legs over the bed, pushing her body towards the edge and leaning forward to catch her breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll go check on her. I'm glad she's close enough that I don't need to use my Tao.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes, she reached for the single crutch Aliane brought her, then propped her body up with the contraption. She absolutely hated that she needed it in order to move around without the use of her Tao, but she couldn't ignore the instinct that told her to check on the girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope Charden didn't decide to kill her even after all that convincing I did. I thought he agreed she was still useful and to keep her alive for a bit longer.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna didn't save the girl out of any affections she might have had for her. In all honesty, she didn't particularly care for the girl especially after hearing her feelings for the Black Cat. As far as she was concerned, that man had <strong>far</strong> too many people obsessed with him that adding yet another person to his personal fan club seemed like a waste of time. His strength and grit alone did not make up for the immaturity and general foolishness he possessed. She hated how he never took anything seriously, yet somehow always managed to come out on top.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, at this point falling for that man is so </em>
  <em>
    <strong>cliché. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>He's nothing but an annoying pest.</em>
</p>
<p>During her annoyed thoughts of the man she hated more than anything else in the world, even more than Chronos, she managed to make her way towards the door. Walking was a slow and arduous process for Echidna, but she knew she was going to have to start making it a habit if she was going to get better soon.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't let my muscles grow weak. I have to start moving around more, so this is the perfect opportunity to see what kind of shape I'm actually in.</em>
</p>
<p>She was also hoping that she'd be able to see Charden and console her breaking heart that her partner wasn't angry with her anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know requesting to have a meal with him would be asking for too much, but would a civil conversation with him hurt? Even if it's about taking down Chronos, I don't care. I just want to talk to him without him losing his temper.</em>
</p>
<p>She pushed her unpleasant thoughts aside in favor of walking through her door and down the hall, towards where she knew Aliane's room to be. Echidna figured the girl simply might have been sleeping in. It was something she had been known to do in the past, so the actress didn't think it would be too strange to catch Aliane snoozing past her alarm.</p>
<p>
  <em>And luckily her room isn't far away from mine. That's another reason why Charden put her in charge of taking care of Nica and me.</em>
</p>
<p>Ever since her fumble with the Black Cat's near escape, the girl had been under a microscope. She was going out of her way to try and get back on the Apostles' good side, and one of the ways Charden said she could do that was by taking care of their fallen members.</p>
<p>
  <em>So the fact that she wasn't on time to check in on me is unsettling. It only makes this feeling in my gut even worse. I can't help but think something happened last night.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna always trusted her gut instincts. They weren't always correct, and sometimes, her former feelings for Creed being a prime example, they got her into trouble. However, what she was feeling at that precise moment wasn't something she could ignore. There was something deep in her chest that was telling her to check on more than the girl.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why do I have the urge to check on the Black Cat as well? Watts has fed him his breakfast by now, so if there was something wrong, he would have reported it already.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed as she finally made her way to Aliane's room, lifting her hand to knock on the door. Echidna shook her head and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm her leader and she's late to tend to me. Why am I bothering with niceties such as knocking?</em>
</p>
<p>She wrapped her manicured fingers around the knob and turned it, noticing it was unlocked and smiling proudly. Aliane may not have been around the Apostles' hideout for very long, but Echidna had gotten to know her pretty well. And she knew she <strong>never</strong> locked the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know why she insists on leaving it open, but then again I don't really care. And right now, it's coming in handy.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as she opened the door, she peaked her head inside the room. "Aliane?"</p>
<p>Hearing nothing in response, she opened the door wider and stepped inside. She frowned at the empty room, scanning the bed for any lumps to signal the girl may have still been sleeping. It didn't take her long to realize it was vacant, since all the blankets were thrown about and the sheets were ripped from the mattress.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's not here… Is it possible she's just running late and is preparing our meals?</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna winced at the pain in her head and rubbed her temples as she leaned against the door.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>don't want to walk all the way to the kitchen. That's much too far for me to travel in this condition. And just this little amount of movement has made the idea of using my Tao even more unappealing.</em></p>
<p>As pathetic as she knew her current situation was, she knew it was the truth. The house wasn't nearly as large as the mansions Creed set up for them all those years ago, but it was big enough to house all of their Taoists along with the children and Shooting Stars members.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit… Maybe she's in Nica's room and they got caught up in a conversation. That woman's room is just the next door down.</em>
</p>
<p>Deciding that checking the other woman's room was a better idea than walking all the way to the kitchen or using her Tao, Echidna stepped out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door behind herself. As she turned towards Nica's room, she frowned at the man walking down the hall with a tray of food she knew was meant for the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor has him on a specific diet. There's no one else in the house that's eating gruel like that.</em>
</p>
<p>The fact that Train was eating such bland, lifeless food pleased the actress to no ends. Heartnet <strong>adored</strong> food, in fact he was nearly obsessed with it, so the mere thought that he had to consume something that looked as though it was meant for a dog put an amused smirk on her face every time it popped into her head.</p>
<p>"Watts… Are you bringing that to Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Watts stopped suddenly at the woman's voice, seemingly not realizing she was there. He bumped into a wall, then blinked with his one good eye at the woman. "Wh-what?"</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Probably not the first time he's bumped into a wall. His depth perception is probably really messed up with that missing eye of his.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing the man still giving her a confused look, Echidna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Did you lose half of your hearing along with your sight?"</p>
<p>Watts swallowed visibly, then shook his head. "N-No, Ma'am. I heard you. I just…"</p>
<p>Echidna frowned. "...You're just concerned I'm going to tell Charden and your life will be in danger?" Seeing the man nod his head, she sighed again. "I won't tell Charden…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I think he'll listen anyway…</em>
</p>
<p>She froze and her heart stopped, then locked eyes with Watts as she spoke. "Does this mean <strong>no one </strong>has checked on the Black Cat since last night?"</p>
<p>Watts blinked at her. "I… I guess so…" He watched as her already pale face turned even more white. "Why? Is that a problem?"</p>
<p>Echidna growled at him, then turned the opposite direction she was walking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! Is my gut right?! Did something happen last night?</em>
</p>
<p>Watts watched as the woman limped away, following after her, making sure to keep his pace slow so she would fall behind. "I don't understand. Is something wrong?"</p>
<p>Echidna turned to glare at him from the corner of her eye. "I won't know until I check on the Black Cat…."</p>
<p><em>Aliane isn't in her room… And Watts didn't check on Heartnet when he was supposed to… There </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be a connection to that.</em></p>
<p>"Ma'am… May I ask why you're not using your portals to check on the Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Because Doctor has some sort of shield put up to prevent entrance without using the door. It's the same thing keeping Aliane out of there."</p>
<p>"Echidna… If you just explain to me your concerns, I could run ahead and check on him for you. It was on my way there anyway."</p>
<p>Echidna hardened her glare on him. "Why the <strong>hell</strong> are you so late to bring him his meal? Kanzaki was <strong>very</strong> clear on the Black Cat's schedule. We need to follow it if he's going to be strong enough to kill Creed and act as our weapon."</p>
<p>Watts swallowed again and looked away from the woman. "I'm… I'm sorry, Ma'am… It won't happen again…"</p>
<p>Echidna snarled at the man as they made their way down the hall.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's only just started being polite when he realized Charden was willing to kill him if he disrespected me. Honestly, his ass kissing nature drives me insane.</em>
</p>
<p>If there was anything Echidna hated more than the Black Cat or Chronos, it was people who sucked up to their bosses in an attempt to get ahead.</p>
<p>
  <em>His ability isn't even that impressive. He's got the killer instincts and the rage to destroy Chronos at any cost, but he's egotistical and lacks the discipline to even try to level up his Tao. If he's even capable of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna had learned through all her practicing that some Tao simply didn't level up. While she had gotten better control of her's, she didn't think it progressed the same as Charden, Creed, and Train's did. No matter how much she trained or how hard she worked, it seemed like all that happened to her body was that she got physically stronger and more skilled with her ability.</p>
<p>
  <em>And as much as I want to keep up with Charden, it doesn't seem like I can. Which is just another reason why I feel like he's slipping from my grasp.</em>
</p>
<p>She shook herself of her depressing thoughts, then gestured at the man to run ahead. "Go on and get the Black Cat his food. I'll head back to my room to lay down. Report back to me on his status the moment he's finished eating."</p>
<p>Watts nodded his head, then ran down the hallway towards Doctor's lab. Echidna sighed and leaned against the wall, her crutch no longer enough to keep her steady. She felt her body beginning to tremble from exhaustion, her fatigue yet another reminder of how pitiful her circumstances were.</p>
<p>
  <em>So weak… I hate feeling so weak…</em>
</p>
<p>She watched as Watts turned the corner and ran down the stairs and continued making her way back to her room. As soon as she made it there, she threw the door open and headed straight for her bed. She allowed her crutch to fall unceremoniously to the ground, then collapsed onto the mattress quite inelegantly. Echidna didn't care how clumsily she might have looked dropping onto her bed, she could tell her body wasn't going to be able to stand for much longer anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll leave the door open so Watts knows he can come in. With how much ass kissing he's been doing, I don't doubt he'd knock at my door even if the Black Cat turns out to be dead.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as she was on the mattress, she rested her aching head against the pillow, shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples. Her thought began to wander back to her lover, saddened that she didn't run into him on her short journey out of her room.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really am pathetic right now. I only walked a few feet down the hall and I'm exhausted.</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned, feeling another tear fall from her eye as her wistful thoughts took over again. "Charden… I hope you're okay…"</p>
<p>Just as her body was relaxing, she heard quick footsteps approaching her door. The next thing she knew, Watts came running through the door, smacking his face into the frame as he gave the actress a panicked look.</p>
<p>Echidna sat up at the sudden entrance, the adrenaline in her body enough to make her ignore the pain that shot through her body at the sudden movement. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Watts caught his breath, then rubbed his brow, nearly pushing his eyepatch off with it. "The Black Cat isn't in the Doctor's lab… and neither is Doctor! Isn't he <strong>always</strong> there?"</p>
<p>Echidna's heart stopped, but her body moved on its own. As dred and uncertainty took her over, she all but forgot about the pain she was still in. "Shit…!"</p>
<p>She grabbed her crutch and ran out the door as quickly as she could, shoving Watts aside as she moved. The woman began limping down the hall towards where she believed Charden might be, shouting at Watts as she made her way to her lover.</p>
<p>"Have you seen Charden?!"</p>
<p>Watts ran after her, shaking his head as he spoke. "No, Ma'am. I haven't seen him since Doctor gave him the Nanomachines."</p>
<p>Echidna stopped again, her world beginning to spin at the man's words. "...What?"</p>
<p>Watts nearly bumped into her as he walked. "Doctor gave Charden the Nanomachines. He asked for them in hopes that he would grow his arm back. You didn't know this?"</p>
<p>Echidna clenched her fists, then punched the wall. "No… No, I didn't know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>He's keeping secrets now? What else isn't he telling me?</em>
</p>
<p>She looked at her trembling hand, remembering what the Black Cat had gone through to merge with the Nanomachines, and knew Charden wasn't going to be any better.</p>
<p>
  <em>He probably can't move. Possible even knocked out. I have no choice.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna dropped her crutch and cut a hole in the air in front of her, opening a portal to her partner's room. Before she stepped in, she turned to Watts. "Gather everyone in the house immediately. We have to leave."</p>
<p>Watts blinked at her. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>Echidna looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Are you <strong>really </strong>questioning your leader at a time like this?! Your laziness has cost us precious hours and Chronos will most likely be here any minute! The Black Cat, Aliane, and Doctor are gone, and we need to leave before we are trapped in a fight we're <strong>not </strong>prepared for!"</p>
<p>
  <em>With Charden most likely out of commission due the Nanomachines, we're missing our strongest member. We need to leave now.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna opened up another portal for Watts to use, wincing painfully at the gesture. Opening one portal was difficult enough, but opening two nearly made her vocalize her agony.</p>
<p>She glanced at Watts again, scowling furiously at him for his idiotic blunder. "Use this portal to exit to our next hideout. Gather all the important information and every member of the Apostles including the children. And do it <strong>now</strong>. Stop wasting time and <strong>move</strong>!"</p>
<p>Watts jumped at her harsh words, then nodded his head and ran off to find the other members. Echidna didn't watch him disappear. Instead, she stepped into the portal that led to the room she believed Charden would be resting in. It was one of the spare rooms Doctor used for the children, and was most likely the best place for him to rest.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if I know Doctor, he would have made sure he was away from everyone else while he accumulated the Nanomachines into his body.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed in relief when she saw her lover sleeping on the bed, running her fingers through his hair wistfully as she spoke. "Oh, my darling… How could you be so impulsive and foolish…?"</p>
<p>Another tear fell from her eye as she gently touched the arm that was slowly reforming, jumping slightly when the blonde man twitched at her caress.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's covered in sweat too… He must be in so much pain…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna kissed his forehead, then gently lifted the man in her arms. She may have been weak, and he may have been heavy, but she felt strength swell through her as the man's body became lighter. Her love for the Blood Taoist was all she needed to get him through the portal, and to their newest hideout.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A violent bump caused Creed's head to slam against the window he was sleeping against, and he groaned in frustration. He lifted his head and rubbed the spot that hit the glass, frowning as he blinked his eyes open a few times.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did I fall asleep…? I don't even remember it.</em>
</p>
<p>When he sat up, he felt someone adjust against his arm, making him look over at the beautifully placid scene happening next to him. Train had his arm wrapped tightly around Creed's elbow, his face burying firmly into the silver man's shoulder, as if he was afraid his partner would vanish the moment he let go. Train was clinging to him so tightly, Creed couldn't feel his fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't care how tightly he needs to cling to me to make him realize that I'm really with him. He can cut off the circulation to my entire body if that's what he needs to remember that I'm here.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved and brushed Train's cinnamon hair out of his glorious, golden eyes, and sighed blissfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Time and time again, I am awed by his beauty… Even when his heart is bedeviled with harrowing memories of torture, Train somehow manages to remain just as meticulously blissful and innocet as ever.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed rested his forehead against his lover's head, kissing him again and again as he allowed his thoughts to be continuously consumed by the sublime man resting against his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train Heartnet truly is an angel sent from Heaven... That's the only explanation for his divine, celestial artistry.</em>
</p>
<p>"No… No, stop…" Train muttered as he tightened his hold on Creed, his face contorting in pain as he spoke. "It… hurts… Stop!"</p>
<p>Creed's heart began breaking at his beloved's words, a horrifying reminder of what his Kitten had been through. When he felt his beloved's trembling fingers dig into his muscle, the swordsman turned his body towards his kitten, and slipped his hand underneath the Chronos jacket Creed forcefully provided him after they got into the car. Both Train's and Creed's shirt had been discarded at the barn, but his beloved was still cold and exposed, which caused the silverette to acquire one from a low level eraser lackey. He also didn't want Lin to keep his cloak wrapped around his Kitten.</p>
<p>
  <em>Acquire is the polite term I'm using. I won't lie and say that a small part of my old self didn't come out in my need to make sure Train was as comfortable as possible.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite the covering, his Kitten's torso was still bare, which is why Creed took the coat from an eraser.</p>
<p>"Train… It's okay, I'm here…"</p>
<p>Creed gently glided his fingers up and down his beloved's back, tickingly his soft skin lightly as he whispered adoringly into Train's ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, my love… I promise…"</p>
<p>As Creed tenderly kissed his head and continued caressing his lover's silky skin, Train slowly relaxed into his arms, his face changing from one of agony to tranquil sleep.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train whispered, nuzzling his face into the silver man's bare shoulder as he returned to his peaceful slumber, his dreams now filled with thoughts of his lover and the life they shared together.</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief, kissed his love again, then glanced over at the other occupied seat in the car. Just as Train was clinging to Creed, Lin was clinging to the Black Cat. Number X had his arm wrapped around the gunman's elbow as well, resting the side of his face against the cat's shoulder. The three of them had created a strange sort of cuddle train, and as much as Creed wanted to shove the assassin off and claim Train's body for himself, he didn't want to disturb his beloved's sleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since it seems like he just fell into a peaceful one. Sure, the nightmares have been popping up every so often on our ride home, but it seems like he's more capable of losing them.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing Lin seemed to shine a little more light into his beloved's eyes, which made Creed optimistic for his Kitten's future. If seeing just one of his friends brought Train more to reality, then seeing the rest of his sweeper family might be exactly what he needed to fully come back to the light.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't wait to see the look on his beautiful face when he sees them all again.</em>
</p>
<p>Out of habit, Creed reached for his phone to text their friends they were bringing Train home, but angrily remembered it was completely broken. Obviously, Train didn't have his own on him, so he asked Lin to send the sweepers a message. Number X agreed it was a good idea to give them a heads up, but neither of them were sure if anyone would get the message before they arrived.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, with how slowly we're moving, they might all have time for breakfast before we get back. Why is it taking so long to get home? I feel like we've been driving for far too long!</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced up at Sephiria, noticing the woman was still awake despite how tired she must have been. Her steely, blue eyes were locked onto the car in front of them and Creed knew why. That car held Aliane and Number II, and the only reason she wasn't in it was because she wanted to drive with Train in case the Apostles attacked.</p>
<p>
  <em>She also said it was to keep an eye on him in case he flipped out again, but I know it's really because she's worried about him. She wants to know that he's okay.</em>
</p>
<p>He smirked when he noticed Number One glancing back at the Black Cat, making sure Sephiria didn't see his amused smile since it would only earn him an annoyed scowl.</p>
<p>
  <em>She cares about Train more than she lets on. I could tell that even when we were in Chronos. It never made me jealous since I could tell it was a sibling love. Even if it wasn't, it would be inappropriate for the leader of numbers to be with one of their assassins.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned when he thought of Number II, knowing full well there was something far more intimate going on between the leader of the numbers and Belze. Whether it had actually come to fruition or not, he wasn't sure. Creed could absolutely see Sephiria refraining from acting on her obvious romantic interest in Number II due to the improperness of the relationship. And, since he had no evidence of their relationship other than the passing glances they gave one another, Creed could only assume that as strong as their feelings were for one another, nothing had actually happened.</p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's none of my business.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced out the window, continuing to caress his Kitten as he spoke. "Sephiria… is the driver lost or something?"</p>
<p>It took the transportation longer than expected to find them, which severely increased the amount of time it took to get home. While they waited, Creed and Aliane informed Number One of where the Apostles' hideout was. However, at the rate they were moving, Creed was positive the terrorist would have moved before they had a chance to get to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we were in no condition to go after them back at the barn and even with the reinforcements Sephiria brought, we didn't have the manpower to take them on. Besides any of that, we needed to get Train home, and that need has not changed.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and shook her head. "No, Creed, we're not lost…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and looked down at his beloved again. "Then why is it taking so long to get home? And while we're on the subject, why did it take so long for them to find us in the first place?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave a heated glare to the driver who winced under the intimidating woman's eyes. "Because on their way to us… they <strong>did</strong> get lost…"</p>
<p>Creed felt the uncomfortable silence take over the air in the car, then sighed into Train's hair. "So what makes you think we're <strong>not</strong> lost now?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced back at Creed. "Because <strong>I</strong> know the way back. The issue is the ground we're traveling on. The barn you were hiding at was inordinately remote, so we've only <strong>just </strong>discovered roads that were actually meant for cars to travel on."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and rubbed his head, remembering how he was woken up when they drove over one of the many bumps they had been driving on. When Sephiria mentioned how they had finally found a road, he was able to notice how much smoother the ride had become.</p>
<p>
  <em>Good. I don't want anything to wake up Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled despite the bleak words he was about to speak as he rested his face against his beloved Kitten's head. "At this rate, the Apostles will have realized Train is gone and run away again."</p>
<p>Sephiria clutched the hilt of her sword. "Don't you think I've realized that?"</p>
<p>Creed could hear the anger in her voice, and took his eyes off his Kitten for a moment to stare at the woman. "Then what do you intend to do about it?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "Nothing."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion. "What?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "You heard me, Diskenth. I intend to do nothing."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "Why?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I mean, it's a reasonable conclusion to come to. I just didn't expect her to so readily accept that as our only option.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and looked out the front window of the car. "Do you really think we're in any shape to fight the Apostles right now? I guarantee you the rest of the sweepers are no better off than when we left them, half the numbers are still out of commission, and to top it all off, you, Train, and Lin are weak right now as well. Even if the Taoists <strong>are </strong>injured, we don't stand a chance against them."</p>
<p>Number One stopped her sentence as she looked back at Creed. "I'm surprised you didn't think of that either."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as well, resting his head against his Kitten's as he spoke. "I did… I guess I just wanted to hear it coming from you as well."</p>
<p>
  <em>And yet I'm still surprised to hear it come from such a steadfast woman.</em>
</p>
<p>He kissed Train's head, then questioned Sephiria about something else that had been on his mind. "Do you think it's all a trap?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked back out the window. "You mean do you think the girl is only handing herself over so they could find us and strike while we're weak?" Seeing the man nod in the rearview mirror, she frowned. "The thought occurred to me, and I've been meaning to ask you for your thoughts about it as well."</p>
<p>Creed unwillingly pried his eyes away from Train as she spoke to the woman. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Sephiria kept her eyes on the mirror, but went from Creed to Train. "Does it… make sense that this is a trap?"</p>
<p>Creed followed Sephiria's eyes back to his cat. "No, not entirely." Hearing the silence from the woman, he continued talking. "There's no way they aren't weak like us. They <strong>have </strong>to be licking their wounds as well. As much as it pains me to say this… now would be the best time to strike."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in agreement, upset that the silver man had some to the same conclusion as she did. "And now is the precise time we <strong>cannot</strong> attack…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed his Kitten again. "To make matters worse, Charden is out of commission at the moment… And when he wakes up, he'll most likely be stronger than ever… Not to mention it seems like the Apostles inner circle seems to be falling apart."</p>
<p>Sephiria's eyes widened as she turned around wildly at the silver man's passing comment. "What are you talking about Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Creed pressed his face against his beloved's hair, breathing in his intoxicating scent for a moment before responding. "I really don't know much about the Nanomachines they gave him, but I think the internal struggle within the Apostles' ranks has something to do with the conversation I had with Echidna."</p>
<p>Sephiria kept her eyes locked on Creed's despondent ones. "You mean the conversation you had with the actress before Train was taken?"</p>
<p>Creed shuddered at the thought, then nodded his head. "Yes… Aliane's words confirmed that there's something going on with Charden's personality, and it's starting to tear their organization apart from the inside."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes, then glared at the car in front of them. "You seem awfully trusting of that girl despite what she's done to us… What makes you think we can trust her?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "I <strong>don't</strong> trust her. But, the way she freely offered the information made me think she was telling the truth. She was trying to subtly convince me to spare Nica as well… and maybe even Echidna…"</p>
<p>Sephiria's eyes harden on the vehicle holding their prisoner. "I hope you didn't offer something you have no authority over."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I didn't. No matter what any of those women did to help us get Train back, it doesn't change what they did to all of us."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded her head. "If you heard all this information from Aliane, then I'm going to take it with a grain of salt."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "I agree we shouldn't trust her, but why would she willingly offer us a <strong>strength </strong>of our enemies? She gains nothing from that."</p>
<p>Sephiria was quiet for a minute, then responded. "That may be true… but that doesn't mean I'm going to readily believe her."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "And we shouldn't, but we should at last hear her out. Even though she wasn't there for long, she might know something. And she can at least tell us more about Charden's mental state and the Nanomachines. As I stated, I don't know much, but <strong>she</strong> spent a lot of time in Doctor's lab. And she's quite clever. If there's anyone who will know what's going on with his experiments, it's Aliane."</p>
<p>The silver man stopped his sentence so he could pull Train closer to his body and kiss his head again. "So, could you maybe hold off on erasing her for just a little while longer so we can talk to her?"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched Creed through the mirror again. "If I didn't want to hear what she had to say, then I would have killed her right on the spot."</p>
<p>Creed let a small smile loose, then snuggled his face back into Train's hair. "Good to hear."</p>
<p>"You're going to be interrogating her with me, Diksenth."</p>
<p>Creed blinked, then turned his head to face the woman. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you intended on staying by Heartnet's side, but considering <strong>you're</strong> the one that's convincing me to listen to the girl before I erase her, then you need to be there with me. Besides that, I think she might be more willing to cooperate if you're there."</p>
<p>Creed whimpered quietly as he pressed his face back into Train's hair. "You're so cruel, Sephiria… Keeping a man as passionate and needy as me away from my beloved Train…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially after not seeing him for an eternity!</em>
</p>
<p>He pouted as he squeezed Train closer to his body. "So cruel…"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "You're as dramatic as always, Diskenth. You'll have plenty of time to reunite with him later. The doctor will need space to look at him anyway."</p>
<p>That didn't make the silver man feel any better, but he knew it was no use arguing with the woman. Once she had her mind set on something, he never let it go.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I guess I can't blame her for wanting me there. She's right, Aliane will probably feel safer with me nearby and she might be more willing to talk.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane made it clear that she believed she was going to die at the hands of Chronos and even seemed to have accepted it. But, that didn't mean she <strong>wanted</strong> to die. While Creed didn't think her guilt would allow her to hold back any information from Number One, the plan of keeping Creed in the same room while they examined her seemed like a sound one.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I hate to be apart from my beloved, she's right when she says I'll have time to reunite with him later. Besides, I need to give Train as much time as he needs to recover before we can lay together as lovers again.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as the silver man wanted Train to throw himself at Creed, he didn't think that would happen so soon. He had a feeling his Kitten was going to need time to get settled back in before that could happen.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and snuggled his head back into Train's hair, giving him another kiss as he spoke to the Chronos' leader. "Whatever you said, Number One…"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced in the mirror again and smiled a little at the reunion her former assassin's were reveling in. Despite the fact that Train was asleep, it was clear the Black Cat was enjoying every kiss and touch the silver man was providing him, and each form of contact seemed to be healing the gunman.</p>
<p>
  <em>And soon he'll be back with his other friends as well. Hopefully that'll help bring him back to his old self. No. I'm sure it'll help. If his reaction to seeing Lin is an indication of anything, it's that the more he sees people he cares about, the closer he gets to beating what the Apostles did to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria felt her blood boil at the thought. The idea of someone as strong and resilient as Train being tormented to the point of being as broken as he currently was not only infuriated her, but frightened her a bit as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they can manage to break the Black Cat… then they can break any of us. That is, if they can get their hands on us first.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Train's peaceful face, watching as the gunman whispered his partner's name when Creed kissed him again.</p>
<p><em>No, I'm wrong about one thing. Train </em><em><strong>isn't</strong></em> <em>broken. He's still fighting.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria looked back out the windshield of the car.</p>
<p>
  <em>And </em>
  <em>
    <strong>we'll </strong>
  </em>
  <em>keep fighting too.</em>
</p>
<p>"Ma'am, we're approaching the sweepers' hideout."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes at the driver. "I can see that." She turned to look back at Creed. "Start waking Train up."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and turned to his beloved. "Train… Train, wake up."</p>
<p>The swordsman used his free hand to gently shake his partner awake. As much as Creed didn't want to let go of his Kitten, he knew he had to if he wanted to get his lover into a real bed so he could keep sleeping.</p>
<p>Seeing his Kitten stir only slightly, Creed sighed and tried again. "Train, if you don't wake up, I'm going to have to tickle you awake."</p>
<p>"What was that?" Sephiria said with a curious look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Creed giggled and brushed her words away. "Nothing, Sephiria. Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>The silverette turned his attention back to his love, deciding to continue using his gentle methods instead of his threatening ones.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train will never forgive me if Sephiria finds out that he's ticklish.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as it amused Creed to envision what Number One's face would look like if she saw the legendary Black Cat struggling against a tickle onslaught, he didn't want to embarrass his Train.</p>
<p>"Train… My Dearest Train, we're home. It's time to wake up."</p>
<p>Train moaned groggily, batted Creed's nudging hand away, then buried his face back into his partner's shoulder. His tired brain made it difficult to fully comprehend what Creed was saying, but no matter what it was, there was no way it was more important than the quiet sleep he had finally obtained.</p>
<p>Creed sighed at his cat, then ran his fingers through Train's hair. "Train, my love. You need to wake up so you can go back to sleep."</p>
<p>Train snorted at his lover, then repeated a line he felt like he had said to Creed far too many times. "That's a contradiction…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled then leaned forward and kissed Train's head again, feeling like he was never going to get enough of the way his partner's hair gingerly grazed his lips with each peck. "I know it is, Kitten, but it's still true. I want to get you into an <strong>actual </strong>bed."</p>
<p>Train moaned again and clung tighter to Creed's arm, shaking his head in protest. "But I'm sooo comfortable right now… Why can't we just sleep here for a few more hours?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his love, caressing his cheek as he spoke. "Because you'll be more comfortable in a bed."</p>
<p>Train pouted. "Says who?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly. "Says me."</p>
<p>As much as Creed wanted to be annoyed with his beloved for being so childish and not following directions, he couldn't help the overjoyed sensation that his stubborn Kitten was showing more of his true colors. After seeing Lin, the swordsman was able to see more of Train's old self coming out. He was even able to tease Creed and annoy Sephiria when they were waiting for the car to arrive at the barn. His playful nature and irritating banted with the woman proved that he <strong>was</strong> still in there. Train just needed more normalcy in his life, and possibly more of the antidote.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which will be given to him as soon as the doctor gets there.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria informed Creed the doctor was running late for whatever reason, and as much as it annoyed the swordsman to know Train would have to wait for more medicine, he was also a bit grateful.</p>
<p>
  <em>That will give me time to spend with Train. I'm sure I can convince Sephiria to let me be with him until the doctor gets here. Her interrogation with Aliane can wait at least that long, right?</em>
</p>
<p>"The fact that he's not taking your words as commands and following them without question is a good sign, I think."</p>
<p>Creed looked at Sephiria and nodded. "I agree with you one-hundred precent, except right now, I really <strong>do</strong> need him to listen."</p>
<p>As the silver man tried to push Train off his shoulder, he realized the golden man was heavier than he should have been. He frowned as he leaned over his cat's figure to see Lin was still pressing the entire weight of his small body against Train's side.</p>
<p>
  <em>For a man as petite as he is, he sure is heavy.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked down and noticed Lin was also still clinging to Train's arm, then rolled his eyes. "Lin, you need to get up as well so Train can get up."</p>
<p>Lin moaned and shook his head, making it clear he was awake despite his languid protests. "Who says <strong>either </strong>of us have to get up?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it was me. And I'm saying it because we're <strong>home</strong>. And we need to get Train into his <strong>real</strong> bed. Understand?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned and tightened his hold on Train's arm. "No. Train said he's comfortable, so we should stay here."</p>
<p>Creed glared slightly at the smaller man. "Did you even hear me when I said we're home? You know a bed is better for Train, so stop being stubborn and clingy and get off so I can get Train up."</p>
<p>Lin lifted his head from Train's shoulder, blinking drowsily as he looked out the window. He sighed and reluctantly released his hold on Train. "Fine…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in approval as he watched Lin regretfully open the door and step out of the car. As soon as Number X let go of the cat, Train wrapped both his arms around Creed's torso, making it even more difficult for the silver man to even want to wake his Kitten up.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's so freaking cute, I can't stand it!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shook his beloved again. "Train… Get up. We need to go inside."</p>
<p>Train suddenly sat up, his face blank and his voice monotone as he spoke. "Yes, Master. Which way?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped at his love's sudden movement, then whimpered sadly when he realized what he just did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Me and my big mouth… I was so overjoyed with how much of his normal self was coming out just now that I forgot to phrase my sentences carefully.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed said as he ran his fingers through the cat's hair. "That wasn't an order…"</p>
<p>Train blinked at him in confusion, then began to show panic in his amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Master... I'm afraid I don't understand…"</p>
<p>He gave Creed a pleading look, showing the silver man he was doing his best to fight the drug, but was unable to. "What… Do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered at his cat, then took his beloved in his arms. "Oh, Train… I'm so sorry, my love..."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced over her shoulders at the men and frowned. "That didn't last long…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought the fact that he was arguing with Creed meant more of his old self was coming back. But, that only lasted a couple of minutes. I guess we really do need to be careful with what we say to him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head in defeat, squeezing his anxiety ridden lover even tighter. "No, it didn't…"</p>
<p>He pulled away slightly so he could look at his Kitten, his heart breaking at the vacancy in his glorious golden eyes, desperate to find the light somewhere in their amber abyss. As he searched Train's stunning, bright depths, he saw the obvious fear and consternation that was there, and knew that meant his love was trying to fight the drug.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as it hurts to see him so void of emotions, it's comforting to see he's at least beginning to be able to fight the drug without much prompt from me.</em>
</p>
<p>"...But, it was better than nothing, right?"</p>
<p>Creed used one of his hands to pat the music box in his pocket, making sure it was still there in case he needed it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't worry, my love. Saya and I will protect you. We'll make sure you're never alone again.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria blinked at Creed in confusion, still not used to the once deranged man to be so reasonable and optimistic in his world views.</p>
<p>
  <em>Three years ago, if someone had told me I would not only be working alongside Creed Diskenth, but he was a reasonable, optimistic, and caring man who refused to kill, I would have arrested them right on the spot for incurable insanity.</em>
</p>
<p>Not wanting to dampen <strong>his</strong> light, she nodded in agreement as she opened the door. "Right. Let's get him inside."</p>
<p>Creed nodded, then took a gentle hold of Train's hand and pulled his beloved out of the car with him. As soon as they were outside, the silver man's ears were greeted with a chipper, obnoxiously, loud voice he hadn't heard in a while and honestly hadn't missed.</p>
<p>"KURO-SAMA! IS THAT YOU?!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess they got Lin's message…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed turned to watch Kyoko run out of the hideout towards them, her arms outstretched towards Train as she approached. The silverette could tell she was properly prepared to tackle the Black Cat in an overly enthusiastic hug, and even though Creed was willing to let the girl embrace his lover, he did not want her to do it in such a potentially violent way.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know how Train will react to her presence let alone being tackled to the ground by the girl. He might snap and attack her.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed moved to step in front of Train to stop the girl, opening his mouth to scold the fire breathing teen, but was roughly pulled away by the man he was trying to protect from the rhapsodic teen. As Creed fell to the ground, he groaned and tried to stand up, the sudden contact with the harsh earth reminding him how sore his body still was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even with the cat nap in the car and all the healing the Tao has done, it still hurts to move so suddenly let alone be shoved to the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed moaned painfully as he tried to stand up, but was pushed back by Train's wind ability. The cat reacted instinctively and used his Tao almost immediately when he saw the girl running towards them, sending the silver man several feet away from the car and Chronos, as if that was going to keep him safe from what Train saw as an obviously impending danger.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Master! I'll protect you!" Train sparked his body as he spoke, quickly raising his hand and aiming it at Kyoko. "Surrender, or face the consequences, Cierra Vega!"</p>
<p>"Vega…?" Creed questioned as he watched his beloved's fingers glisten with electrical sparks.</p>
<p>He recognized the name as a crime boss they were ordered to take down during their first year as partners at Chronos, but had failed miserably. It was a particularly hard mission for Train too since she was running a child sex trafficking rig, and the Black Cat always had a soft spot for women and children.</p>
<p><em>He's confessed to me that </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>mission has haunted him even after all these years.</em></p>
<p>As Creed tried to stand up again, he fell back to his feet when his leg muscles gave out from underneath him again. It seemed that his body was finally starting to feel its exhaustion not just from his battle with Train, but from the many miles of walking he did with his Kitten in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit…! Should I just command him to stop?</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Creed was about to open his mouth, he watched as Sephiria leapt in front of the cat, blocking a lightning bolt with her sword that he aimed at the teen. She swiped her blade up to break apart a sheet of ice he sent next, glaring at the man who was losing sight of who he was once again.</p>
<p><em>He fell back into the control of the drug so quickly. And just when I was beginning to believe he'd get </em><em><strong>better</strong></em> <em>when he saw more of his friends.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria opened her mouth to order Train to stop, knowing he'd listen to her if she gave him a command, but was thrown in the air by another wind attack. She was ill-prepared for the attack, and ended up flying high in the air, landing her rather farther away from the Black Cat and the fire breathing teen. Belze was out of the car in an instant, running after his superior to make sure she wasn't harmed.</p>
<p>Creed watched as she landed gracefully about a yard away, cursed under his breath, and turned back to Train. Again, he tried to open his mouth to shout at command at his beloved, wanting to make sure he didn't hurt Kyoko, but his voice was drowned out as the low level erasers attempted to jump on the gunman. Their battle with the Black Cat ended very quickly as Train swiped his hand and brushed them all aside as if they were nothing more than dust in the wind.</p>
<p>During the entire ordeal, Kyoko remained rooted to the spot, as if she was not sure what to do or how to react to the attacks from her crush. Logically, she knew she should have used her Tao to at least protect herself, but she was so thrown off and hurt by Train's actions, she was unable to do anything except stare at the man she had been longing to see for the lsat nine days.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama… Don't you recognize Kyoko?"</p>
<p>Train gritted his teeth and glared at her, taking a step towards her as he spoke. "Shut up! Your tricks won't work this time, Vega!"</p>
<p>As he tried to take another step forward, Lin leapt over to him and wrapped his arms around the cat's waist. He didn't want to command his sweet love to stop, but he also didn't want him to hurt the girl. And the absolute last thing he wanted was to hurt Train. No matter what, he was <strong>not</strong> going to draw his weapon on the man he loved. Even if he turned his attacks on him.</p>
<p>"Train… That's not who you think it is!" Lin shouted as he squeezed his sweet cat. "That's Kyoko! She's a friend! She's-"</p>
<p>Train grabbed Lin by the back of his shirt and ripped him off, using his wind ability to push him back so he was on the ground next to Creed. "Don't worry, I'll protect you as well. Just stay back and let me deal with the target."</p>
<p>Creed watched as Lin skidded next to him, seeing the number refused to draw his weapon on Train and completely understood why.</p>
<p>
  <em>I won't draw my sword on Train either. We just need to get through to him another way.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed stumbled to his feet and pulled out the music box, running as fast as he could towards his Kitten before he did something he was going to regret. "TRAIN, WA-"</p>
<p>"Train…? Is that you…?"</p>
<p>Creed stopped when he heard the new voice, knowing who it belonged to right away. It was much more muted than Kyoko's and Creed's heart sank when he saw the blonde bio-girl stepping out of the house.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit! Eve, get the hell out of here until I can subdue Train!</em>
</p>
<p>Train's eyes immediately turned to the new person, and his face lit up with an intense rage Creed knew belonged to the man's former assassin self.</p>
<p>"Kierra Gentry… How the hell are you alive…?"</p>
<p>Creed knew that name as well. She was Vega's second in command and a woman Train had inadvertently killed. Despite what either of the targets were doing, the gunman had no intention of killing them. Even at his lowest, the Black Cat didn't kill women or children. Something Creed used to think was a weakness, but had learned to love and respect over the years. Killing Gentry had always haunted Train as well, since he imagined it was his mother being murdered all over again. To that day, Train still hadn't gotten over it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor must have really done his homework on Train's past targets. Just how much of Chronos files did they manage to steal?! What else do they know about our past?</em>
</p>
<p>"TRAN, THAT'S NOT-" Creed tried to shout at Train again, clutching the music box in his hand as he attempted to approach his beloved once more.</p>
<p>He muttered more curses under his breath as he was pushed back again by his love's wind ability, nearly losing his hold on the deus ex machina he knew would get through to his Kitten. He looked up and noticed Eve had taken a defensive position in front of Kyoko, since the teen seemed incapable of reaction let alone protecting herself.</p>
<p><em>She must be in shock. As annoying as the girl is, Train would </em><em><strong>never</strong></em> <em>do anything to hurt her. He cares about her.</em></p>
<p>Train stood strongly in front of Creed, putting his arms out to protect the man he believed was his commander. "Stay back, Master! These women are dangerous!"</p>
<p>Creed growled as he tried to get back on his feet and shout at Train to stop, desperate to protect the man he loved from causing himself even more pain than he was already in. However, the cat had created a stronger wind storm, drowning out the silver man's voice. The strength of it pushed Kyoko back towards the house, pinning her against the wall as she screamed in fright. Creed cursed as he tried to get past it, but with his body finally beginning to feel its fatigue, it was nearly impossible to fight against his lover's immense strength.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn my body! It sure did pick the perfect time to give up and collapsed from exhaustion! Probably because I teased it with a short rest.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed clutched the box he was holding tighter and continued trying to move closer to his love. Now wasn't the time to think of the inconvenience his body was causing him. He needed to get to Train and stop him from hurting someone Creed knew he cared about.</p>
<p>He looked over to his left and saw Lin was caught in the same whirlwind of air, confirming that Train really was trying to protect Number X from what the cat perceived was a dangerous situation as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's trying so desperately to protect us both… Where the hell are Sephiria and Belze? It shouldn't take them this long to get back to us!</em>
</p>
<p>Those thoughts sparked the silver man to look around for Number One, since it wasn't like her to stand back for so long and let something like that happen. Kyoko was an innocent child and Sephiria never allowed innocent people to be killed or even harmed for that matter. However, when he heard the woman's booming voice, he knew where she was and what she was doing.</p>
<p>"HEARTNET, STAND DOWN!"</p>
<p>Just as quickly as the wind storm started, it suddenly stopped. Train turned to face the Chronos' leader, placing his hands back to his side.</p>
<p>He turned to Sephiria and bowed slightly. "Yes, Ma'am."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed in relief, then put Christ back in its sheath, realizing she had gotten through to the Black Cat and she wasn't going to be needing it anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate to give him orders in his submissive state, but I didn't really have a choice.</em>
</p>
<p>She glared at Train, the scene becoming reminiscent of back when the man was under her command. "Look again at who you were about to attack and tell me who you see, Heartnet!"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion at the woman, but did as he was commanded. His eyes widened when he saw Kyoko's teary eyed face staring at him in shock. Her body was pressed against the wall of the house and hair tangled from the wind storm. The girl's face was tired and drawn from lack of sleep, but it seemed as though the adrenaline of the storm and sudden attack woke her up.</p>
<p>Eve remained standing in front of the fire breathing teen, her golden locks turning into a shield to protect Kyoko from what was clearly an unstable Black Cat. Despite the defensive position her small body took on, the anguish and grief that shrouded her normally bright, virtuous eyes were easy to see even from behind her wall of hair.</p>
<p>Train's entire demeanor changed and his body relaxed as his brian slowly put together who he had heedlessly tried to kill. "Kyoko…? Lil' Princess…?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he's calling Eve by her pet name, he must be back to normal. Guess I didn't need to use the music box after all.</em>
</p>
<p>Still understanding how much control the small object had over his beloved's free will, he pocketed it again, patting it gently as if that was going to keep it secure.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Sephiria was able to help Train find his sense again with just a simple command as telling him to look at who he was attacking, that means his mind is healing faster than we thought.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed didn't know if it was the antidote or the fact that he was slowly seeing his friends one by one, but he also didn't care at the moment. To see the spark of life return to his beloved Train's spirited, bright, amber eyes was enough to make more tears fall from the silver man's orbs.</p>
<p>Kyoko screamed joyously, forgetting that the Nano-girl had just potentially saved her life as she pushed Eve aside so she could get to her crush. She threw herself at Train and buried her face into the older man's neck, tears flowing liberally down her face as she let out an intractable glee at seeing the golden man again.</p>
<p>"Kuro-sama! Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!"</p>
<p>While no one was surprised at the teen's reaction to seeing Train again, everyone was shocked to see the cat actually return the girl's embrace, since that had never happened before. The gunman even went so far as to spin the girl around in the air, eliciting a rather unexpected, genuinely jubilant squeal from the girl.</p>
<p>Kyoko has made a plentiful number of delighted noises in regards to Train, but there was something pure and childish about that one that made the reunion come off more as two tried and true friends reconvening. The transparently exuberant smile that was clear on both of their faces made the entire scene almost too wholesome to watch.</p>
<p>However, Creed kept his eyes on the duo, watching as more life returned to his sweet Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's coming back! It's working! Seeing his friends is helping him regain his true self!</em>
</p>
<p>As Train put the teen down, Kyoko did not let go until Eve approached from behind. The bio-girl yanked the teen off the cat, then stared angrily up at Train.</p>
<p>Train smiled nervously at Eve, not sure why she was giving him such an indignant look. "Did I do something wrong Lil' Princess?"</p>
<p>Eve tilted her head in confusion. "What? Of course you-"</p>
<p>She cut herself off when she saw something moving out of the corner of her eyes. The blonde girl turned her head and looked at Creed who was waving his hands and giving her a beseeching look, as if he was trying to tell her he'd explain Train's lapse in memory later.</p>
<p>The Nano-girl sighed and turned back to Train. She trusted Creed, so if he was silently begging her not to push the incident on the cat, she wasn't going to. She knew he'd explain everything later.</p>
<p>Eve reached her arms up and wrapped them around Train's neck, pulling him down to her level so she could give him a hug as well. "Welcome home, you dumb cat…"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened at the contact, shocked the girl was overcome with enough emotions to hug him for the first time. Slowly, his anxious smile turned into a warm one as he wrapped his arms around the girl's petite frame as well.</p>
<p>Train lifted her in the air similar to how he had with Kyoko. Instead of spinning her around, he held his friend tight against his chest and in that moment, Eve returned to the little girl she was when the cat first met her. With their reuniting hug, they were able to travel back to a simpler time when all they had to worry about was when and where their next sweep was going to be.</p>
<p>Eve embedded her face into Train's shoulder, but lifted her eyes so she could see Creed. He was beaming resolutely at her, nodding his head as if accepting the girl's silent thanks at bringing Train back home.</p>
<p>"Train? Is it really you?"</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes and looked up from the girl in his arms as he locked eyes with his sweeper partner. Sven had limped up to the open door of their hideout, leaning against the frame as he fondly eyed the golden man holding the bio-girl. He was without a shirt, but there were so many bandages wrapped around his body none of his skin was visible. The older man's head was wrapped up as well, and Train could see the scratches and bruises on his face.</p>
<p>"Sven?" Train questioned as he squinted his eyes, slowly placing Eve back on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Creed, waiting for the man to give him confirmation on who he was seeing. "Is that Sven?"</p>
<p>Creed wiped a tear from his eye, elated at seeing his Kitten returning more and more as his friends left their house. It seemed like he was even starting to recognize them with little help.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's coming back...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, Train. That's Sven."</p>
<p>Despite his partner's words of confirmation, Train was still fighting the Chronos' drug, so he carefully approached the man his lover said was friendly. His clouded mind was trying to tell him it was another target from his assassin days, but seeing both Kyoko and Eve had started to recreate his old life in his head, and his heart was able to take over and reassure him that it was indeed Sven.</p>
<p>That was the man that took him in when he needed someplace to call a home. The man that called him a friend when he thought he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. The man that helped him achieve the life he wanted to have. The life <strong>Saya</strong> wanted him to have. It wouldn't have made sense that an old target would be with his sweeper friends anyway.</p>
<p>Sven took a step towards Train, then grunted in pain as he stumbled forward, his injuries still making it difficult to walk even the short distance from his bedroom to the front door. The only reason he was even awake was because of Kyoko's cry of joy, Sephiria's commanding shout, and the sudden storm that appeared outside that gave him hope that his friend had finally returned home.</p>
<p>It may have been a slow process to get to the door, but he somehow managed. The only reason he was able to make it by himself was from the support the walls of their hideout provided. But, it seemed like he made it too late to figure out what that violent burst of wind that nearly knocked the house down was about. After seeing Train, he assumed it was the cat's doing, but he wasn't sure why the gunman would attack their house.</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened when he saw the green haired sweeper start to fall and jumped forward to catch the man. The cat held onto Sven's elbows for support, making sure the older sweeper didn't fall.</p>
<p>The cat smirked at his friend as he spoke. "Man, what happened to you? Getting too old to even make it to the door, Geezer? Did you get into a fight with the lawn mower or something? I know that thing's had it out for ya for a while!"</p>
<p>Sven glared at the Black Cat, then punched him on top of the head. "Shut up, you lazy cat! Are those really going to be the first words I'm greeted with after getting my ass kicked to find you?!"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "What?"</p>
<p>Sven frowned at his impulsive friend. "What do you mean 'what'? Don't you remem-"</p>
<p>Eve cut him off as she approached from the side and patted Sven's shoulder. The sweeper looked at the girl curiously as she shook her head, then sighed as he read her silent message. It seemed that having a conversation about the battle at the docks was off limits at the moment.</p>
<p>Still confused, he glanced up at Creed who was slowly approaching from behind, seemingly having a hard time walking. The silver man frowned and shook his head as well, adding to the girl's directive not to bring up the fight.</p>
<p>Sven gave the swordsman a confused look, which Creed responded to with a sigh and a knowing looking. That was all the sweeper needed to confirm that Creed intended to tell them everything later. And judging by the confused look in Train's eyes, there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.</p>
<p>Sven looked back at Train and smirked. Whatever may have been causing the cat's confusion could wait. He was just happy to have his troublesome friend back.</p>
<p>Sven shook his head and patted Train's arm. "Nevermind. It's good to have you back, Train."</p>
<p>Train's confusion turned into another smile as he helped Sven stand up. "It's good to be back…"</p>
<p>"As much as I hate to break up this bromantic moment, I think I deserve a cute little reunion like the rest of you. After all, I'm the reason we found him the first time around."</p>
<p>Train looked from Sven to Rinslet as she stepped up behind the older man from inside the hideout. She was leaning on Jenos for support as she clutched her side, which was wrapped in several layers of bandages. Similar to Sven, her face was banged up as well, covered in bruises and scratches and dressings were wrapped tightly around her head too. Her arm appeared to be casted as well, confounding Train even more what happened to his friends to put them in such miserable shape.</p>
<p>The cat was still helping the older sweeper stay up as he gave the thief yet another curious look. "What first time?"</p>
<p>Rinslet brushed Eve's ploring look aside as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah, I got the message when it was ever so subtly given to Sven. Train doesn't know what we're talking about. I assume his memory is messed up from the drugs?"</p>
<p>She looked at Creed when she said that, the silver man walking up from behind his beloved, and he nodded his head in response to her question.</p>
<p>She nodded in return, then looked back at Train. "Don't worry your annoying, little head about it. Just get inside and get some rest."</p>
<p>Creed froze at Rinset's unknowing command, waiting to see how his beloved was going to react.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know she's not necessarily high on his mental chain of commands, but he might listen to her considering it's still techincally an order.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed held his breath as he eyed his love, readying the music box again just in case. However, as he held tight to the miniature jukebox, the weight on his heart lifted when he saw the golden man's trademark cheeky smile grace his immaculate lips, his heavenly voice responding to the woman in a very Train-like, playful manner.</p>
<p>"Trying to get me into bed already? I think there are <strong>two </strong>men you need to have a conversation with before you make such an offer, Rins."</p>
<p>Rinslet blushed in aggravation as he pointed into the house. "SHUT UP AND GET INSIDE, STUPID CAT!"</p>
<p>Train smirked, wrapping Sven's arm around his neck and pulling him up slightly so he could help walk the man inside. "Geeze, no reason to yell, Rins. Can't you tell everyone's tired?"</p>
<p>He may not have understood why, but he could tell all of his friends were exhausted beyond belief, and he didn't want to keep them awake any longer.</p>
<p>Rinslet's face turned an even brighter shade of red as she glared at the cat walking past her. "I'm pretty sure I told you to shut up! God, you're just as stubborn as ever!"</p>
<p>Train looked over Sven's arm at her and winked. "You know you love it."</p>
<p>The woman pushed Jenos off and tried to run after the Black Cat to attack him, but was caught by Number VII as she nearly fell to the ground, her injuries still too much for her body to properly walk let alone attack a legendary ex-assassin. However, her painthreshold wasn't so low that it stopped her from spewing a stream of curses and threats at Train as he walked Sven down the hall to his room.</p>
<p>Creed walked into the house as well and watched the scene with pure elation in his eyes. He could already tell being home was doing wonders for his Kitten's mental and emotional well being.</p>
<p>"Looks like Heartnet is already beginning to feel like his old self again." Sephiria said as she stepped into the house behind Creed.</p>
<p>Lin followed directly after Number One and he immediately walked after the cat, stepping down the hall after his sweet love in hopes that he could get Train to bed before he started obsessing over his other friends' injuries. Eve and Kyoko walked inside after the number, pursuing the gunman as well, their thoughts mirroring Lin's. Creed could even hear his family scolding Train for not immediately heading to <strong>his</strong> room first.</p>
<p>The silverette giggled when he heard Sven yelling at Train, despite the fact that the green haired sweeper was the one the Black Cat was helping.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's very in character for Sven, though. He always puts his friends before himself.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled down the hall at his friends as he responded to Number One. "Like I said before, we just needed to get him home. Now that he's with his family, I'm sure recovery will be much easier."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, then gestured for her lower level lackeys to pull an imprisoned Aliane into the house. "I'll give you until the doctor gets here to get settled in with the Black Cat. Then I need you to come out here while we interrogate the girl. I also suggest you use that time to rest. I need your mind to be sharp during the questioning."</p>
<p>While Creed was relieved he didn't have to ask for the time with Train while they waited for the doctor, he frowned at the thought of still having to be apart from his beloved, even if it was just for a few minutes.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I already agreed to it, so there's no turning back now. I just don't know if I want to start praying the doctor takes his time getting here so I have more time with Train, or if I want him to get here quickly so I can get this over with and be with my Kitten sooner.</em>
</p>
<p>The silver man frowned as the ex-Apostles girl walked into the room, still trying to see if he could get out of the examination. "Why don't you question her at Chronos headquarters?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Aliane whose eyes were cast to the floor forlornly. Despite that, the silver man could tell she was grateful the sweepers were too distracted by Train's return to see her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't imagine what their response to her presence would be. I guess it's for the best.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria turned to face him. "Because I already made it clear that I want <strong>you </strong>to be there for the interrogation. And I know you won't want to be far from Train, so there's no way I could convince you to come with us. And I don't think Train will want you to be far either."</p>
<p>Creed stared down at the defeated girl, deepening his frown. "Was she in the car alone while Train was having another breakdown?"</p>
<p>Sephiria matched Creed's frown, and turned to the girl as well. "I… guess she was…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Did she really not try to escape while we were dealing with Train…?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced back at the silver man, noticing he was thinking the same thing, but decided to ignore it in favor of giving him an order. "Go get Train settled in. I'll let you know when the doctor is here and the interrogation is about to start."</p>
<p>The silver man sighed and walked down the hallway towards his love, going to help him get Sven back to bed before he put Train to sleep. "Yes. Ma'am…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Three Sparks flickered in the vacant air, their power slowly growing as three figures gradually shaped from their electrical glow. As they grew, two of the sparks took the form of beastail creatures, said monsters landing on all fours gracefully as the static around them evaporated into the morning air. The third and final figure revealed a humanoid shape, which haltingly changed into the Doctor who landed with a quiet thud in a wooded area he had never seen before.</p>
<p>The scientist fell to his knees and caught his breath. The transportation method he used was not the reason he felt so frazzled and worn out. He had done it enough to get used to it. It was the events leading up to that moment that had drain him of his strength and wits.</p>
<p><em>Damn Chronos… Showing up at the worst moment. If I couldn't take the Black Cat's head back to Charden, I could have at least taken Number X's. I could have even used it as proof that I </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>control Heartnet.</em></p>
<p>Doctor clutched tightly at the wet grass beneath him. He didn't bother to acknowledge the prevarication of his own thoughts. The fact that he was in the middle of nowhere, yet again, without Creed's dead body and without the Black Cat's protection meant he had absolutely no control over the legendary assassin, and probably never fully had it in the first place.</p>
<p><em>What would my story have been coming back with Lin's head and </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>the Black Cat? Tell Charden they killed each other and I left Heartnet's body behind? They would have never believed me.</em></p>
<p>Still, if he came back with at least the corpse of just <strong>one</strong> of their enemies, he might have had a chance to regain his leader's favor. Doctor cursed and pinched the ground, staring at the damp earth in front of his face as he tried to think about what his next moves would be.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit... What should I do? I can't go back to the Apostles' layer right now. Not to mention they may have changed locations by now.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor glanced up at the sun and tried to gauge what time it was based on the star's position in the sky. He sighed and sat back on his knees, running his dirt ridden fingers through his hair as he worked it out.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's after nine… That means the Apostles are probably awake by now and figured out the Black Cat is gone. And that woman is clever. She'll probably be able to work out Aliane and myself are missing too, along with my beasts and understand what happened. After that, she won't hesitate to move to the next hideout.</em>
</p>
<p>He wondered how the woman planned on moving with her partner down for the count, but again, he knew not to underestimate her. Especially with the disgustingly tender feelings she had for the Blood Taoist, there was no way she was going to let them all stay there and wait to be slaughtered by Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>As powerful as the Apostles are, Chronos still outnumbers us. Even if they're hurt, Sephiria will not pass up the opportunity to take us out while we're weak.</em>
</p>
<p>He growled and looked away from the sun.</p>
<p>
  <em>And now they have the Black Cat back…</em>
</p>
<p>During his short encounter with Number X, he was able to work out Train hadn't made it back home yet. He thought that was going to be his best moment to kill the assassin and save his own skin, but as soon as he saw the rest of Chronos show up, he knew that plan was short lived and they most likely had Train back home by now. Before they arrived, he even contemplated tracking down Heartnet, Diskenth, and the traitor as soon as his beasts were called to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, it took too long to call them to me and there was no way I'd be able to take on Chronos by myself. Even with the help of my beasts, I wouldn't have stood a chance.</em>
</p>
<p>Aja brushed up against the side of him at those thoughts, as if she knew what her master was thinking. He smiled slightly and gently pet the large cat, scratching under her chin as Aztec approached from the other side. The wolf took a defensive position next to him, as if he was prepared for a fight.</p>
<p>Doctor frowned at the large dog.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't think we need to be concerned with getting attacked right now. I may not have ordered Aja to take us to a certain location, but I don't think she'd take us somewhere that wasn't safe.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as his precious monsters arrived, Doctor knew he had to get out of there right away. He didn't bother to question where Aja was taking them, he just allowed the panther to follow her instincts and bring him somewhere safe. He trusted her enough to understand not to bring them anywhere their enemy might have been.</p>
<p>
  <em>But she might have brought us somewhere the Black Cat used to travel, however, this place doesn't look familiar to me. Where are we?</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling the panther brush harder against him and hearing the creature purr, Kanzaki sighed and scratched behind her ear. "Where have you taken us, my monstrous little feline?"</p>
<p>Aja's only response was another purr. Obviously, he didn't expect the creature to actually respond to his question. It was more to himself than to her anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nevertheless, I'm going to have to figure out where she took us so I can figure out my next course of actions. Even though I'm sure the Apostles have moved by now, I believe I can figure out where they've gone. I just need a second to breathe and to gather my bearings.</em>
</p>
<p>He adjusted his glasses as he scanned the area. He was still in the woods, but he could tell the location was different than the place he had chosen to bring Train to. There was no rhyme or reason as to why he picked out that specific spot. It just happened to be far away enough from the Apostles' hideout and secluded enough to be the best spot to try and kill Creed without interference.</p>
<p>
  <em>A lot of luck that plan did me… Still, at least we were far enough away from the hideout that Charden wouldn't have been able accidentally stumble upon me. It also meant when Chronos inevitably finds Creed and Train, they wouldn't be able to easily find the Apostles as well.</em>
</p>
<p>Not that Doctor really cared about any of the Taoists' lives. He was more concerned about his experiments and the opportunity the group had given him to conduct more research. Kanzaki didn't care about the people in the organization. They were merely pawns for him to use to gain as much knowledge as possible. He honestly didn't even care about taking Chronos down. That was just a byproduct of his cooperation with the group.</p>
<p>The scientist sighed as he stood up, being helped by Aja even though he didn't need it. He patted the panther's head kindly, then slowly walked out of the thicket of trees. Doctor could see they were at the edge of the forest, which meant there might have been a town not too far off. And if there was a town, there was a chance he could find a place to rest while he came up with a plan.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll have to figure out what to do with these two, but that shouldn't be a problem. I can always have them wait in the woods and call them with my whistle it I need them.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor patted the whistle he had tucked into his shirt, then nodded in confirmation at his own thoughts. As he stepped out of the woods, he turned around to face the beasts that were loyally following him. They both stopped, tilted their heads in unison, and gave him a confused look. Doctor smirked at the sight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Any sane person would call the scene horrifying, but I can't help but see the adorable nature these two monsters hide in their fiendish eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>"Bleibe." (1)</p>
<p>Both creatures sat their enormous hides on the ground, giving the man a saddened look as he sighed and scratched their heads. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. For now, you need to wait here while I figure out where we are."</p>
<p>Both the beasts leaned into his gesture, and Doctor pulled his hand away, they laid down on the ground next to each other. Aztec curled himself against Aja, the panther twirling her tail around the wolf's as she rested her head against her paws. Doctor watched the scene with adoring interest, then turned away from the heartwarming display of monster love in favor of the town he could see in the distance. It was only about a mile away, and he could tell even from the distance he was at, it was a pretty secluded town.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's good. I need secluded right now. That means there's also a chance none of the people in town will know who the Apostles or Chronos are.</em>
</p>
<p>As he walked towards the town, he discarded his lab coat, tossing it to the side as he straightened out his black shirt. He glanced down at his body, trying to see if there was anything else suspicious about his appearance. After losing the coat, he looked like an average person. There was nothing strange about his physical appearance that would let off the air of a mad scientist.</p>
<p>
  <em>I keep myself as plain looking as possible on purpose. No one suspects the average looking white man with glasses.</em>
</p>
<p>As he walked down the small hill towards the town, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it appear as flat as possible. He also used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe off any dirt he might have had on his face, but without a mirror, he wasn't sure how good of a job he was doing. However, he knew it didn't really matter. He could always say he was a lost hiker that finally found civilization.</p>
<p>
  <em>And my hiking gear just got lost along the way. No one will be suspicious and maybe I can even get free lodging for the day.</em>
</p>
<p>As he made his way down the hill and closer toward the city he picked up the pace. Even though he believed Aja would have brought him somewhere safe, that didn't mean he wanted to be out in the open for long. Chances were the panther brought him somewhere Train had been before, which meant there was still a good chance he was about to walk into a city the sweepers had lived in for a short while. That's another reason why he ditched the lab coat.</p>
<p><em>If the sweepers </em><em><strong>do</strong></em> <em>happen to live here, the last thing I want is for rumors to spread about a man in a lab coat entering the town. This place looks paltry enough that gossip could spread quickly.</em></p>
<p>That thought sparked Doctor to take his glasses off, snap them in two and toss them to the side as well. He didn't need to rely on them fully to see. They were half for show and half for short distant vision, and it was just one more thing he had on his person that <strong>might</strong> lead his enemies to figure out where he was based on his description. Kanzaki even ran his fingers through his normally tamed hair to mess it up a bit. He figured not only did it not fit his normal appearance, but also helped give him the illusion that he was not who he said he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>It also fits the lost hiker story better. It's great being a normal looking person. No one ever suspects you.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor knew if he had the strange color hair Creed had or the unique looking eyes Train's, it would be far more difficult for him to fit in. Even having Charden's long, blonde hair would have made him stick out like a sore thumb. However, with his normal black hair, uninteresting brown eyes, slightly pale skin, and average build, he knew he could blend into any crowd with ease.</p>
<p>When he was just a half a mile away from the town, he noticed someone running towards him. He stopped and froze to the spot, worrying that maybe everything he had been thinking was false.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, who the hell would be running towards me at such a strange speed?</em>
</p>
<p>The person who was running didn't seem to be frantic with their motions. In fact, the more Kanzaki inspected their figure, the more he could tell it looked like an average woman out for a morning run. He sighed in relief, then began waving his hands in the air to get her attention.</p>
<p>"Hey! Over here! I could use some help!"</p>
<p>
  <em>It disgusts me using this meek voice, I need to gain favor with the people in this small town so they'll let me rest for free.</em>
</p>
<p>He thought about taking the town by force with Aja and Aztec, but that would cause a ruckus and might lead his enemies to him. Right now, the Doctor needed quiet and isolation, so he didn't want to raise any eyebrows as to where he might have disappeared to.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I know where I am either. I'm sure this woman could help me.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman in question stopped running and glanced over at the man. Doctor could see a confused look on her face as she changed direction and ran over to him. He smirked as he approached.</p>
<p>
  <em>Looks to be an average woman out for a run. Perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>When she was just a few feet away, Doctor could tell the woman wasn't much older than he was, and she was wearing a matching jogging outfit, confirming his earlier thoughts. Kanzaki ran up to her, faking a limp as he moved closer to the woman and began to act like he was out of breath as well, taking on a look of gratefulness as he threw his arms out towards her.</p>
<p>"Oh, thank God!" He shouted as he pulled the woman into a hug. "I didn't think I'd see civilization again!"</p>
<p>The woman blinked, then hesitantly returned the man's hug. "A-Are you okay?!"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed and nodded his head, pulling away from the woman as he held back his appalled grimace at actually embracing another human being. "I am now! I was on a hike in the woods when I fell down a cliff and lost my bag. The fall must have knocked me out, because when I came to, the sun had set. I was aimlessly wandering all night trying to find the exit, and I was beginning to lose hope until I saw that town up ahead."</p>
<p>The woman frowned and looked the man up and down. He was wearing all black, his dark hair was a mess, and his face was covered in dirt. Judging by the way he was limping towards her, the woman was able to tell he wasn't lying. Despite the fact that his clothes did not seem consistent with what someone might wear while hiking, everything else about the man screamed that he needed help.</p>
<p>The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. "Man, you're lucky you ran into me on my morning run! You might have been a goner otherwise."</p>
<p>
  <em>Idiot woman. I'm only a half a mile away now. I could have made it on my own.</em>
</p>
<p>He made sure not to vocalize his thoughts, and instead smiled thankfully at her. "Yes… Yes thank you." He pointed towards the town. "Is there possibly lodging available in the town? My phone was in the bag, so I have no way of calling anyone."</p>
<p>The woman frowned. "Sorry, but the town's too small for that. There's nothing really there that brings in tourists, so we don't have hotels or motels or anything."</p>
<p>Doctor allowed his anger to show in his face, but made sure it looked more like desperation than fury. "Then… could you possibly lead me to the nearest town that <strong>does</strong> provide lodging?"</p>
<p>The woman tilted her head in confusion. "And just how do you plan on getting there with that leg of yours? The nearest town isn't for <strong>miles</strong>. There's no way you can walk there. You'd need to drive or at least take a bus or something."</p>
<p>Kanzaki sighed. "Then… could you bring me to the nearest bus stop…?"</p>
<p>The woman frowned again. "Do you have money?"</p>
<p>Doctor grimaced, trying to play into the pathetic lost and injured man role. "No…"</p>
<p>Again the woman sighed. "And before you travel anywhere, don't you think you should seek medical attention?"</p>
<p>The madman smirked. "Actually, I <strong>am</strong> a doctor. That's why I wanted lodging. So I could tend to my injuries myself."</p>
<p>
  <em>Perfect cover up to not have her look at my fake injuries.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman cocked an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it just easier to let someone else do it?"</p>
<p>Doctor shook his head. "No. I'd rather do it myself."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. "That's a bit arrogant, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Seeing the man shrug his shoulders, she sighed again and grabbed his arm, placing it around her neck so she could help him walk. "Follow me, you can come to my house. I was supposed to meet with a friend today, but seeing as how many times he's cancelled on me, I think it's only fair I cancel on him for once."</p>
<p>She pulled Doctor along with her as she looked over her shoulder and smirked. "Besides, it's not every day I run into an injured man who just so <strong>happens</strong> to be a doctor. You wouldn't also happen to be single, would you?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked.</p>
<p>
  <em>This situation is getting better and better.</em>
</p>
<p>"How about you get me to your home first where we can get to know each other a little better…"</p>
<p>The woman laughed wildly as she dragged him towards the city. "Sounds like a plan! I'll just make the call on the way there."</p>
<p>Doctor watched as the woman took out her phone, and pulled up the name of the man she was going to call. His eyes widened and his heart stopped, wondering if he actually saw what he thought he saw.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… was that…?</em>
</p>
<p>The woman's fingers moved too quickly for him to really get a good look at the name, and now that the phone was pressed against her ear, Doctor wasn't going to be able to confirm what he believed he saw. When he heard the woman growl and hang up the phone, he tried to get another look, but again her movements were too quick.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damnit… Maybe if I stick with her long enough I can get my hands on her contacts and see if I'm right.</em>
</p>
<p>"Damn that man! Now he's not answering his phone?! It went straight to voicemail."</p>
<p>Doctor frowned sympathetically at the woman, feigning his pity for her. "That doesn't sound like much of a friend to me…"</p>
<p>She sighed and put her phone away, much to Kanzaki's disapproval. "They've… been going through a lot lately. Not only did they just rekindle their relationship with one another, but it sounds like it's been trying times for the two of them. I don't really believe the stories he's giving me. I feel like there's more to it than he's letting on."</p>
<p>Doctor cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by what she said. "Oh? And what do you <strong>think</strong> is going on with them?"</p>
<p>The woman sighed again. "No idea, but I can't help but think they're in some sort of trouble… He wanted to surprise his lover for his birthday back in April by meeting me for lunch or something since we're old friends, but he cancelled last minute and has been cancelling ever since."</p>
<p>Doctor's heart began to pick up speed.</p>
<p>
  <em>The man's lover's birthday is in April…? This is turning out to be too much of a coincidence…</em>
</p>
<p>Wanting to push for more information, Doctor asked another question. "So… These friends of yours… Do they live in town?"</p>
<p>The woman shook her head. "No. They actually live pretty far away. Which is why it's hard to set up a date."</p>
<p>Doctor nodded, ignoring the adrenaline rushing through his body. "I see. And just… Who are they exactly?"</p>
<p>The woman gave him a confused look. "Why do you care?"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Just making conversation. If you're going to help me recover, the least I can do is take an interest in your life."</p>
<p>The woman smiled and nodded. "Makes sense. Well, they're both men, and they are <strong>very</strong> attractive. It's honestly a bit irritating how good looking they are since they are obviously completely crazy about one another. They had a bit of a falling out a few years ago, but have since sparked their wild flames of love again, and it seems like nothing is going to tear that apart. The man I was trying to call even came back to this town just to buy a specific music box for his boyfriend for his birthday."</p>
<p>Doctor was beginning to realize more and more who she was talking about. "Music box?"</p>
<p>The woman nodded, adjusting the man's arm around her neck as she continued pulling him towards the town. "Yeah. I know it sounds strange, but apparently his boyfriend found it while he was staying here and became obsessed with it. That's what sparked the guy I tried to call to come here and buy it for him. And apparently he was subtly looking for me as well."</p>
<p>Doctor was intrigued even further, beginning to think that the woman may have been important to Creed and the Black Cat. "And why would he be looking for <strong>you</strong>?"</p>
<p>The woman smirked. "Because like I said before, I'm an old friend of his lover's. In fact, I apparently am the reason he decided to become a sweeper! I even gave him his first official sweep! Not to mention I ran into him at the prime opportunity in his life. He was at his lowest and really needed a friend. I think I'm some sort of symbol of the future for him or something."</p>
<p>She laughed wildly at the thought, a cheerful noise that grated at Doctor's ears. "Who would have thought a simple woman like me would become such a beacon of hope for a strange looking stray man?"</p>
<p>Doctor smirked. "Strange looking, you say? I thought you said they were attractive…"</p>
<p>The woman nodded. "They are, but that doesn't mean they're not weird looking. The man I just tried to call has silver hair and crystal blue eyes, and his lover has messy brown hair with golden eyes. Not to mention their bodies are <strong>to die</strong> for! Man, what I would give to have such a low body fat percentage. Here I am, literally running my ass off and I still have this bit of chub!"</p>
<p>She grabbed the small amount of arm fat she had as proof, and frowned. "Some people have all the luck… I could starve myself all day and run ten miles and I <strong>still</strong> wouldn't be in as good of shape as they are."</p>
<p>Doctor didn't hear anything the overly talkative woman said after she described the men. He smirked at the unknowing confirmation she had given him as to who she was trying to call. It suddenly made sense why Aja brought him to that town.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she even freely offered up the fact that she's important to them… This could be my ticket back to the Apostles along with bait to lure those sweepers out.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name. I'm Kraig. It's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>Kanzaki chose to give a fake name, just to be on the safe side. He wasn't ready to use the woman yet, so if she managed to get a hold of his enemies, Doctor didn't want her to mention his name.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if this woman is as important to those two as she's making herself out to be, I want to keep my contact with her quiet. At least until I can get her back to the Apostles' new hideout. After I figure out where it is.</em>
</p>
<p>The woman gave him a cheeky smile and shook the man's hand that was hanging on her shoulder. "My name's Effie Mayberry. But my friends call me E."</p>
<p>Doctor smirked and shook her hand as best he could from the awkward angle. "E… It's such a pleasure to make your acquaintance…."</p>
<p>He lowered his head so the woman wouldn't see the sinister smirk that was slithering across his odious lips. "I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful relationship…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "Stay."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. One Step Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Are you ready?" Eve asked as she hovered her hair about Train's body.</p>
<p>Train frowned at her, then looked down at his body and grimaced. He was laying on his bed, lean frame void of a blanket with his legs and arms outstretched slightly. The reason for his awkward position was due to Eve's affirmation that it was the best way for her to use her Nanomachines to explore the cat's body for the bots.</p>
<p>The gunman shivered at the idea of what was about to happen, then responded to the girl. "I mean… Do I have a choice?"</p>
<p>It had been four days since his homecoming, and he knew the Chronos' physician was going to be there soon. Which meant they needed to get the bio-girl's inspection over with. Eve offered to examine his Nanomachines the previous day and the day before that, but Train wasn't ready. He was still getting used to the bots living in his body, so the idea of having a new and unknown set merge with his made his skin crawl.</p>
<p>The bio-girl then sighed. "Not if you want to get this over with before the physician gets here."</p>
<p>Train noted the girl's choice name for the doctor, understanding instantly why she chose to use a different term for the man, but still not really feeling any better about what she said.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's trying to be sensitive to my feelings and not set me off. I guess considering I'm able to stay in control of my emotions and retain my true self right now means she did the right thing.</em>
</p>
<p>The fact that his thoughts had almost returned to normal was a positive sign, but it was still hard to hold onto his thoughts for an extended amount of time. Still, it was nice having his own, organic ideas that didn't have anything to do with being given orders. However, those submissive, panicked thoughts continued to pop up every so often, and he found himself searching for Creed to either give him a command, or bring him back to reality every day.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's always able to bring me back, but he still kind of talks to me like a child. I guess I understand why, though.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though the Chronos' drug had time to leave his system and the antidote was working wonders to counteract it, Train's brain was still muddled and fragile enough to interpret many things said to him as an order. Sometimes it was difficult for him to fight against the transformed Chronos' drug because his mind seemed to <strong>crave</strong> orders, which was a hard thing for someone as free-willed and independent as Train to accept.</p>
<p><em>As much as I hate Creed talking to me like a child, I hate myself more for feeling like I </em><em><strong>need</strong></em> <em>to be ordered around. Or that I need Creed or someone else to keep me from flipping out.</em></p>
<p>Despite his random outbursts, his friends reassured him that he didn't kill or seriously hurt anyone. He didn't remember much of his imprisonment, but the number one thing he wanted to know was if he hurt or killed anyone. Although he wasn't told much yet, it sounded like for the most part he was locked away and tortured by Kanzaki.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that that's better, but it does help to know I didn't hurt anyone.</em>
</p>
<p>It was one of the first things Creed told him when Train's mind began to clear a bit and his memories slowly began to resurface. As soon as the cat questioned his lover about that murky memory at the docks, the silver swordsman was quick to let him know no one had been hurt. Creed didn't get into the details of the event and Train knew that was because he wasn't sure how the gunman's weakened mind would take it.</p>
<p><em>Creed's been even more protective than usual. Not that I blame him. And it's not like I </em><em><strong>want</strong></em> <em>him to leave my side. As much as I hate being dependent on someone, I can't ignore that existing gets so much harder when he's not around.</em></p>
<p>Train glanced over at Creed, who smiled sweetly at him. The silver man took his hand, squeezing it as he gently caressed Train's cheek with his other hand. "Don't worry, I'm here/"</p>
<p>Train gave his partner a small smile, then frowned again as he looked back at Eve. "Is it… going to hurt…?"</p>
<p>Eve held back a sad look at his words. As much as Train had recovered, there were moments that reminded her Train Heartnet wasn't completely himself yet and that moment was one of them. It wasn't like him to show fear or vocalize his anxiety about being hurt. The Black Cat had always been a reckless, impulsive man who only made it out of the stickiest of situations by the skin of his teeth and the fortune of his uncanny luck.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which I guess is the reason we have him back right now…</em>
</p>
<p>The girl shook her head. "No. It won't hurt. But, I'll be blunt with you and tell you <strong>removing </strong>them will hurt. However, you've already stated you're not ready for that yet, correct?"</p>
<p>Train shuddered, causing his lover to pull his hand to his lips and kiss it tenderly. "Correct. I'm not ready for <strong>that</strong> yet."</p>
<p>Eve nodded her head. "Understood…"</p>
<p>Her voice faded off a bit because she knew the consequences of putting off expelling the bots.</p>
<p>
  <em>The longer he waits for me to withdraw them, the more time they have to bond to his body, and the harder it will be to remove them… </em>
  <em>
    <strong>And </strong>
  </em>
  <em>the more painful.</em>
</p>
<p>As of now, it still looked like only Train's arms and hands were capable of transformation, but if he waited much longer to remove them, his body might change. When Creed told her about the elasticity of the cat's limbs, Eve started to make a point to pinch the cat elsewhere on his body to see if anything else had changed. Luckily, Train had positive reactions to her prodding, since the nature of their relationship made the annoying gestures natural. Eve loved pushing Train's buttons, so her bothersome motions ironically <strong>helped </strong>his mental state, since it gave him more normalcy. The same went for every time Creed touched him, Sven scolded him, or Kyoko tackled him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor's too inhuman to ever understand how much we all love Train. That's why his plan didn't work. He doesn't understand our relationships with each other, so there was no way to remove those small mannerisms from his memories. He may have been able to alter Train's heart, but no one will </em>
  <em>
    <strong>ever </strong>
  </em>
  <em>be able to remove the Black Cat's heart.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve sighed despondently when she saw Creed squeeze Train's hand again, the flexibility of his skin bringing her back to her earlier thoughts about the cat's condition. Physically, he was in great shape. Probably the best of his life due to the Nanomachines, but she wasn't sure how much longer that would last if they left them in there.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he's not ready, but we need to at least discuss that soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve hadn't brought up her concerns with anyone yet, not even Creed. Even though Train was getting better each day, everyone was still an emotional mess, and none of them were ready for that bombshell yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know not telling them isn't really the best solution, but… I can't bring myself do it yet.</em>
</p>
<p>Train often woke up with terrible nightmares, which continued to pose a problem for their sleep schedule and their life had not returned to normal yet. Sweeps were at a standstill not only so they could continue to recover, but also because they knew Train wasn't ready to use his Tao yet. Train kept demanding he <strong>was </strong>ready, but Creed insisted he wasn't. He was concerned Train might lose control and hurt himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed said he's going to let Train test out his Tao after the doctor looks at him again, but I don't know what that means. Is Creed planning on training with him?</em>
</p>
<p>Despite her confusion, Eve took Creed's side on the matter. Mostly because he had ironically proven to be the most reasonable of the group.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's still so surreal to think the man I was told ghost stories about is as kind, gentle, and rational as the man playfully teasing Train right now. Although, I guess it's also strange to think the Black Cat is as immature and happy-go-lucky at Train is.</em>
</p>
<p>Her warm smile widened as she watched Train jump forward and pinch both of Creed's cheek, clearly trying to get revenge for something he said. Creed smirked at his partner, grabbed the cat's wrists and pinned them to the pillow to keep the gunman on the bed. Train glared jokingly at his lover, which caused the swordsman to giggle mirthfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll bring it up with Creed soon, just… not right now. Not at least until we've gotten a bit more of our normal life back. Besides, why would I want to do it now while they're clearly happy?</em>
</p>
<p>Remembering her earlier thoughts about teasing the cat and knowing it helped tie him to reality, Eve took out her phone and pulled up a picture, then leaned forward to shove it in Train's face.</p>
<p>The Black Cat blinked and squinted at the closeness of the device. "What's this?"</p>
<p>Eve took on her trademark monotone voice as she spoke. "It's you in a spoon train with your current lover and your ex-lover."</p>
<p>Train felt his face turn a bright shade of red as he stared at the picture. It wasn't the image that embarrassed him, it was Eve's words. "Lil' Princess! Why are you using words like… <strong>that</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Eve blinked at him. "Like what?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked at the look on his beloved's face, knowing exactly what word Train was talking about. "He's talking about the word 'lover', Eve. He doesn't like the idea that you understand what happens between us. Or what <strong>used </strong>to happen between him and Lin."</p>
<p>Train blushed even harder and glared at his partner. "Shut up..."</p>
<p>Eve frowned when she noticed Train wasn't paying attention to her annoying little sister routine. "Why does it bother you so much to hear me use the term 'lover'? Isn't that what you and Creed are? And what you and Lin <strong>were</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train winced when he heard the girl use the word again, then sunk into the bed, unable to escape the uncomfortable situation. "I-I just… Why can't you just find a different word to use?"</p>
<p>Eve tilted her head in mock confusion. "Like that?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, his wrists still pinned to the pillow and his embarrassment making him forget he could easily slip out of Creed's grasp. "I don't know… 'partner'? Hell, I'd accept <strong>boyfriend </strong>even though I don't like that term."</p>
<p>Creed whimpered at his love. "Oh, Train! Why does it hurt so much to call me your boyfriend?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. They had discussed why he preferred the label 'lover' or 'partner' as opposed to 'boyfriend' many times before. There was something about calling the men he had been with his boyfriends that felt strange. Even though he knew it was true, the term made him feel too much like a high schooler with their sweetheart than an adult man in love.</p>
<p>
  <em>I referred to Lin as my boyfriend a bit more, but that changed over time. Creed doesn't actually care. He just likes to annoy me.</em>
</p>
<p>"Don't start this conversation again. You know why I don't like calling you that." Train glared at his partner, able to see the playfulness his pale lips held behind the teasing smirk.</p>
<p>Eve pulled away from Train and stood next to the bed as she spoke. "Then what's wrong with <strong>me </strong>calling Creed your lover or Lin your ex-lover?"</p>
<p>Train winced again. "Because I don't like hearing <strong>you </strong>say <strong>anything</strong> that's <strong>remotely</strong> intimate!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and turned Train's face so he was looking at the growing woman. "Aww, but Train, look at how much our Princess has grown! We can't even call her little anymore."</p>
<p>Train eyed the girl a bit sadly. It was true, she had grown even more in the days he had been a prisoner of the Apostles. She was now only a few inches shorter than Kyoko, something both he and Sven agreed was not acceptable, and as much as he hated to admit it, her figure had become more womanly. Train even overheard Kyoko and Eve talking about bra sizes the other day, which made both Train and Sven quite uncomfortable. What made the situation more awkward was when Creed offered to help the growing girl's properly measure themselves.</p>
<p>"<em>Because it's inappropriate, Creed!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed frowned at the older sweeper, then glanced down the hall at his beloved who was leaning against the wall and covering his face in embarrassment. "Train, you should be resting. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>YOU DON'T NEED TO DO ANYTHING! Put that tape measurer </em><em><strong>away</strong></em><em>!" Sven yelled again, pointing a shaky finger at the silver haired man.</em></p>
<p><em>Creed pouted at Sven, then gestured to the girls. "They </em><em><strong>asked</strong></em> <em>me to help. Who else is going to do it?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven growled and balled his hands into fists, his face draining more and more of its color. He was not happy with the way the conversation was going. "If it's really important for them to-"</em>
</p>
<p><em>The sweeper shook his head and rephrased his sentence. "-For them to get... </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>sort of help, then we should have a professional do it."</em></p>
<p><em>Creed rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously suggesting we </em><em><strong>pay</strong></em> <em>someone to measure our girls even though I'm fully capable of doing it? </em><em><strong>And</strong></em> <em>I've done it before? You won't even splurge for toppings when we order pizza!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven hardened his glare on Creed, his face the same sickly shade of white as he spoke. "Yes, I'm suggesting we pay a professional to do it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed sighed, stepped away from the girls' room and towards Sven, who was sitting on the couch in the common room. "Are you assuming that the professional will be a woman?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven stiffened at his comment, then nodded his head hesitantly. "Yes…?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed rolled his eyes. "Just because the profession involves touching women in a delicate way, does </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>mean it is done by a woman. You are aware there are male gynecologists, right?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Kyoko's first gyno was a man!" The teen interjected, sticking her upper body out of her room, waving excitedly at the sweeper. "And he was really nice, too!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Eve glanced curiously at the teen. "Am I supposed to be seeing one as well?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed smiled at the girl. "Your situation is slightly different due to your Nanomachines. You might need a doctor that understands that important detail. Have you started bleeding?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>CREED!" Sven yelled, sitting up straight, nearly crawling off the couch towards the silver man. "WHY ARE YOU ASKING SUCH-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yes, I have."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven blinked at the girl, and his face somehow drained of more color. "Wh-what…?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve blinked at him. "Why is that surprising? I may be made of Nanomachines, but I still have the parts of a woman. That's why I also need to know my correct size. Wearing the wrong bra size hurts my back and shoulders, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>and </strong>
  </em>
  <em>it's also been causing me posture problems."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven glared at the girl, ignoring that part of her statement about being uncomfortable in favor of the latter part of her sentence. "And who told you that last part?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve pointed at the swordsman. "Creed did."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's a reliable source…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve rolled her eyes as well. "Of course he is. In fact, he's probably the most reliable source in this house! Not only is he smart, but he has no ulterior motive for offering to measure us."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sven glared at Creed again, ready to open his mouth, but was interrupted by Eve. "Don't say it, Sven. You know I'm right. Creed is </em><em><strong>obsessively</strong></em> <em>in love with Train. He could never think about anyone else in a romantic or sexual way. </em><em><strong>Especially </strong></em><em>two underage girls."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Kyoko pouted. "Kyoko won't be underage for much longer…"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Eve smacked the back of the teen's head. "That's not the point. The point is, Sven and Train didn't even know this was an issue because they're men, and even if they did, they've both shown they are </em><em><strong>clearly</strong></em> <em>too immature to handle it properly-"</em></p>
<p>"<em>HEY!" Sven shouted as he glanced at Train.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The cat was still trying his best to cover his face, smacking Creed's hand away as the swordsman tried to make sure he was okay. Apparently, during the discussion the bio-girl was having with Sven, Creed decided to get his lover back to bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve narrowed her eyes at Sven. "You're only proving my point. And the fact that Train is contributing nothing but uncomfortable silence to the conversation proves my point as well."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven gripped the back of the couch. "...Why can't we get Rins to do it?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed looked down the hall at Sven, one of his hands on Train's forehead to check for a fever while the other gently cupped his cheek. "Because Rinslet has been wearing the wrong size for </em><em><strong>years</strong></em> <em>and she refuses to let me measure her for the proper size."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Rinslet, who was still resting in one of their rooms, heard what Creed said and shouted in response. "THAT'S A LIE! I KNOW MY SIZE! NORMAL STORES JUST DON'T SELL IT!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kyoko was intrigued by the woman's statement, so she stepped out of her room and across the hall towards the thief. "Really?! What size is Rins-chan?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rinslet glared at the teen, covering her breasts with her arms as Kyoko approached with a perverted gleam in her eyes. "None of your business! All you need to know is my size needs to be bought special and it's </em>
  <em>
    <strong>far </strong>
  </em>
  <em>too expensive to buy new ones all the time!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eve was confused and decided to walk towards the woman as well, leaning against the door frame as she watched Kyoko try to get a look at her breasts. "Then what do you do?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rinslet smacked the teen's keen hands away, then answered the Nano-girl's question. "I buy the biggest size I can find and deal with it!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Creed frowned down at the hall where the woman's voice was coming from, his hands still on his blushing love's face as he spoke. "And </em><em><strong>that's</strong></em> <em>why you have such a difficult time running on sweeps! You need better support. And I can tell by the way you stand you're uncomfortable."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Rinslet growled, her face a bright shade of red as she pushed Kyoko aside and shoved her head out to see the man. "THAT'S WHY I OFTEN GO WITHOUT ONE!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven's face matched the extreme blush the thief had as he gawked at the woman. "Is… is that true Rinslet…?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train decided he had enough of the conversation and smacked his partner's hands away. "All right, that's </em><em><strong>far</strong></em> <em>too much information for me about my female friends! I'm going back to sleep."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed grabbed Train's wrist before he could walk away, making the cat sigh in frustration. "Weren't you </em>
  <em>
    <strong>just </strong>
  </em>
  <em>begging me to go back to sleep?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed pouted at his beloved. "Yes… But now I want to make sure you don't have a fever."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train rolled his eyes at the overprotective man. "That's an absurd concern to have. If it hasn't happened yet, it's not going to happen at all."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed ignored him and continued pressing the back of his hands to his Kitten's face. "I just want to be sure you're turning red from childish embarrassment and not from a side effect of the antidote. You know Lee said a fever is one of them."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train sighed again and allowed Creed to inspect his face, grateful he used the doctor's name instead of any other term. "Yeah, but-hey, wait a minute! I am </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>being childish!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed giggled at his love. "Yes you are. You've lived with women for </em>
  <em>
    <strong>this </strong>
  </em>
  <em>long and didn't think of the requirements their bodies have that ours don't?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train gave his Stallion an awkward look. "It's not that I didn't… I just-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>-Don't have to deal with it and therefore never thought of it as a problem. That's childish logic, Train." Creed said as he pinched his beloved's cheek.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned. "It's not childish, it's uninformed…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed squeezed both of Train's cheeks and shook his beloved's head slightly. "Then view this as me informing you." He let go and pushed his cat into their room. "Alright, no fever. Off to bed with you! Your precious Creedy-kins will be in shortly to keep you warm."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train smirked and walked towards his bed. "Don't tell me what to do. And don't call yourself that ridiculous pet name! That's </em><em><strong>my</strong></em> <em>pet name, and I only use it to annoy you."</em></p>
<p><em>Creed smiled warmly as he watched his love crawl back into bed, thrilled to see Train was ignoring what were obviously orders and instead giving those of his own. "I know, but if </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>use it, it'll lose its magic and </em><em><strong>you </strong></em><em>might stop using it."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train sighed as he pulled the blankets over his head. "Whatever. Just don't traumatize the girls."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed blinked in surprise at his love. "You trust me to measure them?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train looked over his shoulder to give Creed a confused look. "Why wouldn't I? Like Eve said, you are </em><em><strong>far</strong></em> <em>too obsessed with me to look at anyone, man or woman, in </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>way. </em><em><strong>Especially </strong></em><em>those two."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed smiled warmly and stepped into the room, tucking his beloved in and kissing his forehead lightly. "You're right, Train. No one could ever hold a candle to you. No matter how busty or well built they are."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train rolled his eyes. "Shut up and check on our friends. It's beginning to sound like a brawl out there."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's ears perked at Train's words. He was too preoccupied with the beauty of his beloved to hear the commotion in the other room. It sounded like Kyoko had managed to get a grip on Rinslet's breasts, which caused the thief to lose her mind and start throwing things at the teen. Sven was screaming obscenities at the two of them for destroying the house, and Eve was eerily quiet. Even though she was the most mellow and level headed person out there, Creed knew she had a mischievous side to her, and had a feeling she was scheming something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed, then gave his love a longing glance. "It's good to hear you ordering me around again, Train…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train sighed blissfully as Creed kissed him on the cheek, his back towards the door as he heard his Stallion walk away and close it quietly. However, even with the door shut, he was able to hear the ongoing ruckus coming from the other end. Creed stepped in to deescalate the situation, which lasted only for a second until he said something that set Sven off again.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sven, if it makes you feel better, they can leave their tops on and you can watch me do it. I only take a couple of seconds and then we don't have to worry about them being uncomfortable slowed down on sweeps."</em></p>
<p>"<em>THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY OF THIS LESS WEIRD, CREED!" Sven shouted as he clearly fell off the couch.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Kyoko doesn't understand why it's weird. Isn't it better to have Creed-sama do it than some stranger who might try to cop a feel?" Kyoko's voice was distant, telling Train she must have run away when Rinslet started attacking her.</em></p>
<p><em>Eve's deadpan voice came in next. "I agree, Sven. Even if it were a woman, she'd still be a stranger and that doesn't mean she wouldn't try to do something inappropriate. I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>Creed won't do anything out of line and he's</em> <em>been </em><em><strong>very </strong></em><em>professional."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven sighed. "Eve… That's not the point…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>The point is, Creed is doing this out of concern for us, our comfortableness, and our future sweeps. Besides that, we trust him." Eve's voice was beginning to take on a bit of annoyance.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven mumbled under his breath, but Train could still hear him. "I still don't understand why Rinslet can't do it…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>U-um… I-I actually… don't know how…" The thief's voice was accompanied by her footsteps walking past the cat's door.</em></p>
<p>"<em>WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Sven yelled, as if everything was suddenly the woman's fault.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train heard Creed sigh. "That's not uncommon, Sven. It's also really hard for a woman to measure herself. You'll understand if you watch me do it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven made a strangled sound. "I said, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>no </strong>
  </em>
  <em>Creed! Stop being so weird!"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Eve sighed. "</em><em><strong>You're</strong></em> <em>the one making it weird. </em><em><strong>And </strong></em><em>you're being sexist."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train couldn't see it, but he could tell the green haired man was giving the girl an offended look. "Eve… How could you…?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, Creed sighed. "This is all taking </em>
  <em>
    <strong>far </strong>
  </em>
  <em>longer than it should have and I want to get back to Train. So, everyone shut up and let me get this over with. The offer still stands for you as well, Rins. I bet you'd be surprised to learn you're probably wrong about your size."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thief sighed, then accepted his offer. "Fine. Maybe if I'm wrong I'll be able to find a store that carries my size."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>YOU TOO, RINSLET!?" Sven shouted as Kyoko ran down the hall towards the trio.</em></p>
<p><em>Rinslet addressed the older man. "The girls are right. I'd rather be measured by Creed, who's far too in love with a </em><em><strong>man</strong></em> <em>than someone like Jenos who'd make the entire ordeal unbearable."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed chuckled, his voice becoming distant as he spoke. "If you're going to be raising a girl, Sven, you need to be comfortable with these things. I really do suggest you watch. As I stated earlier, I've done this before, so I know what I'm doing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven's loud voice bounced across the walls of their small house. "WHO THE HELL LET YOU DO THIS BEFORE?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train could tell his lover was smirking. "I'm beginning to think you're just jealous that women trust me enough to help them with such an intimate, but important part of their lives."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven sputtered, and Train could tell he was blushing again. "STOP USING WORDS LIKE INTIMATE WHEN TALKING ABOUT EVE!"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>STOP BEING A SEXIST PERVERT, SVEN-SAMA!" Kyoko shouted back.</em></p>
<p>"<em>STOP CALLING ME SEXIST! AND I AM </em><em><strong>NOT</strong></em> <em>PERVERTED!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>If you weren't being at least a little bit sexist and perverted, Sven, then this wouldn't be a problem for you at all." Eve said with her characteristic nonchalant voice.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sven growled. "I-YOU-</em>
  <em>
    <strong>HE</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, CREED-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Shut up, Sven. Creed is not being perverted at all. Just be quiet so we can get this over with and go back to sleep." Train could tell Rinslet threw something at the sweeper as she spoke.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I AM NOT SEXIST!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>EVERYONE SHUT UP SO I CAN GET THIS OVER WITH AND GET BACK TO TRAIN!"</em></p>
<p>Train smiled fondly at the memory. As awkward as he may have felt at the time, replaying it in his head made him feel more at home. Seeing his friends acting so much like a loving, yet dysfunctional family was exactly what he needed to keep his mind at peace and his heart adhered to reality.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm safe now… I'm home.</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt his face pale a little when he realized Creed and Eve were staring at him. He frowned and scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry… I must have gotten lost in my thoughts…"</p>
<p>Creed let loose a heartily, heavenly sigh, and cupped his Kitten's cheek. "We will <strong>never </strong>fault you for that, Train. It means you're finding yourself again."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Creed and leaned into the hand that was caressing his face, keeping his eyes on his lover as he spoke to Eve. "Can you send me that picture? I'd like to keep it in my phone."</p>
<p>Eve frowned as she pocketed her phone. "Now I kind of want to delete it out of spite…"</p>
<p>Train pouted at the girl. "How cruel, Lil' Princess!"</p>
<p>Eve narrowed her eyes at the cat. "What did Creed just say about calling me 'little'?"</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile. "Hey, I say 'lil', <strong>not </strong>'little'!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "Don't bog down my time with semantics. And where exactly would I send it? Your phone is long gone."</p>
<p>Train sighed sadly and lowered his head. "That's right… I forgot…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love, then pinched Train's cheek, a bit gentler that time as he spoke in a soothing, but teasing tone. "We'll add that to the list of things to do after Lee checks you out."</p>
<p>Train pouted at his partner, then smiled and nodded. "Okay, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed sighed quietly in relief. He was glad to hear his beloved refer to him by his name instead of master, especially since Train could have taken that statement as a command.</p>
<p>Eve eyed Creed curiously. "Did you give him his shot today?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Just before you came in. You can tell by the bandaid on his arm."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the band aid, then rolled his eyes at what he saw. "You're worse than Kyoko sometimes, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed looked away from Eve and frowned at his cat. "How so?"</p>
<p>Train pointed at the bandaid. "You've <strong>literally</strong> been covering me with roses and hearts the last three days with these band aids. How is that <strong>not </strong>Kyoko behavior?"</p>
<p>Creed sulked in his chair, trying to get his love to feel bad for him. "I was showering you with roses and love <strong>long</strong> before that girl stepped into our lives…"</p>
<p>Train threw one of the pillows at his partner. "Doesn't make you look anything less than a school girl with a crush!"</p>
<p>Creed grabbed the pillow and clutched it to his heart, acting as if he was truly heartbroken by Train's statement. "Oh, my Dear Train! How could such gorgeous lips speak such grisly words and wound my aching heart? You know my love for you knows no bounds!"</p>
<p>Train jumped forward, grabbed the pillow out of his partner's hands and began smacking him with it. "Stop with the melodramatics! I didn't ask to see Drama Creed today!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed and blocked his beloved's blows, then snatched the pillow from Train's hand and pushed him back onto the bed. "And I didn't ask for a sassy cat in response to giving my partner his medicine! Honestly, Train, can't you be a bit more grateful?"</p>
<p>Train yelped as Creed pushed him back onto the bed, the swordsman straddling his waist as he smacked him in the face with the pillow. The Black Cat used his arms to shield himself, then grabbed the other one on the bed. With one powerful, quick swipe, he hit the side of the silver man's head, knocking Creed off his chest and onto the floor.</p>
<p>Creed yipped as he fell to the ground, reaching out and grabbing Train by the collar of his shirt and pulling the golden man along with him. The gunman screeched as he fell to the ground as well, attempting to keep himself on the bed by turning around and grabbing the blankets. His efforts were futile since instead of staying on the bed, he pulled the blankets off instead, encircling the couple in their tepid embrace.</p>
<p>Eve watched the scene with hidden delight, elated to see more and more of Train's true personality coming out with each passing day, but also losing her patients.</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like I've been standing here for hours trying to get him to let me look at his Nanomachines. I don't know if he's putting it off on purpose, or if Creed is just that much of a distraction.</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Eve was about to open her mouth to remind the men that she was still in the room, another voice came from behind her.</p>
<p>"Ugh, we get it! You're a sickeningly happy couple! Would you two knock it off so the girl can look at you and I can get <strong>my</strong> examination over with?"</p>
<p>Eve looked over her shoulder to see the Chronos doctor standing behind her, holding tightly to his bag as he watched the nauseating scene between Creed and Train. His other hand held an umbrella that had water dripping from it, signaling that it was raining outside.</p>
<p>Train peaked his head over the bed, smirking as he saluted the man at the door. "Sup, Doc?"</p>
<p>Eve blinked at Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Train just call him 'Doc'? I think that's the first time I heard him use any words or terms that were close to 'doctor'.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sat up as well, giving his beloved a relieved look. He then turned to Eve who nodded in approval. Train was having a good day, and they didn't want to ruin it. However, they knew it could have been wrecked after the Nano-girl and doctor were finished with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, his good mood makes this the best time for me and Dr. Lee to look at Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Train took no notice of the diagnostic, yet alleviated looks he was getting in favor of the physician's umbrella. "Is it raining?"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes. "No. I just decided to dunk my umbrella in a bucket of water before I got here just to confuse you."</p>
<p>Train pouted, sitting up slightly, but not leaving the floor. He was currently sitting in Creed's lap, resting his chin on the mattress as he frowned at the man. "Very funny…"</p>
<p>Creed could sense the sadness in his love's voice so he leaned forward, wrapped his arms around his love's lean frame, and rested his head on Train's shoulder. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Train leaned back into his lover, his demeanor beginning to very much look like a moping child as he spoke. "I wanted to go on the roof today… It's been too long since I talked to Saya…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then kissed his beloved's cheek and squeezed him closer. "I'm sorry, Train… We'll find time for that, don't worry."</p>
<p>Train sighed and curled into the other man, needing Creed's comfort so he wouldn't show how upset he actually was at learning about the state of the outdoors.</p>
<p>
  <em>I had a dream about her last night and it wasn't a bad one. I really want to reach out to her…</em>
</p>
<p>Eve heard the front door open and close again, so she leaned out of the room to see who was entering. Upon seeing who it was, she looked back at the couple that was still cuddling on the floor. "Lin's coming."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as Train nodded and crawled out of his partner's lap and onto the bed. The cat got back into bed at the perfect time, since Lin walked into that room at that exact moment. He beamed with glee the moment he locked eyes with Train, and he even jumped a little with joy when the cat smiled at time. Number X walked into the room, pulling the armchair next to his Sweetness's bed before sitting in it.</p>
<p>Lin leaned on the arm of the chair, fighting the urge to crawl on the bed with Train as he continued smiling at the man he loved. "How have you been, Train?"</p>
<p>Train smiled and flexed his arms, noticing the Nanomachines circulating through him and feeling a bit more at peace with it. "Better. I haven't even followed any orders today." He turned to Creed with his next question. "Right?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "That's right, Train. You've been doing a really good job today."</p>
<p>Train pouted at his lover. "I told you to stop speaking to me like I'm a child..."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and poked his beloved's nose. "And I told you when you grow up, I'll stop speaking to you like a child."</p>
<p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes, allowing his partner to take his hand and kiss it. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned when he realized Train and Creed were holding hands, then shook his head to rid himself of his jealous thoughts. His reasonable, calm side had come back since he had time to sleep, so he was more able to be incontrol of his possessive emotions over Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>I still want nothing more than to shove Creed off him and wrap my arms around Train, but at least now I don't feel like I'm going to explode if I don't.</em>
</p>
<p>"How about you? How have you been Lin?"</p>
<p>Lin jumped at Train's kind words, then smiled warmly. "Much better as well, thank you, Train."</p>
<p>"If you don't mind, I'd like to let the girl get started so I can get started." The doctor set his bag on the dresser across from the bed and began taking out his equipment.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Geeze, sorry to be such a burden to you, Doc…"</p>
<p>Lin blinked at Train, then at Creed who smiled merrily, letting the number know Train was doing well enough to call the physician by that pet name. They shared a delighted smile, then looked back at the Black Cat.</p>
<p>"Doctor, I've been trying to examine Train for what's felt like <strong>hours</strong>, but it seems like too much of his old self has returned. His ADHD keeps kicking in which makes it impossible to stay on task."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the bio-girl. "Such a mean doctor you are, Lil Princess…"</p>
<p>Doctor Lee rolled his eyes. "With a patient as obstinate as you, she doesn't have a choice but to be mean."</p>
<p>Train gave the man a pained look. "Why must you gang up on me?!"</p>
<p>"We're not ganging up on you, we're just stating facts. It just so happens that you dislike what those facts are." Eve said as she subtlety activated her Nano-machines. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Train wanted to make another smartass comment, but decided against it. He felt a bit of his anxiety returning when he saw the girl's hair glow, and swallowed thickly. He clung tighter to Creed's hand, then reached out and grabbed Lin's as well. Number X responded immediately and warped his fingers around Train's, leaning forward so his elbows were on the bed as he spoke to the Black Cat.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Train. We're here." Lin said as he caressed his sweet love's fingers with his thumb. "We won't leave you alone."</p>
<p>Train glanced at Lin, then at Creed who smiled and took a deep breath. "Okay, Eve. I'm ready."</p>
<p>Eve gave Train a minute to settle, then extended her hair and started searching the cat's body. Train winced when he felt the girl's locks coursing through his system, trying to get himself used to the feeling since he knew it might take a while. Both Creed and Lin gripped Train's hand tighter when they felt the cat clench up, which helped him relax.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of her searching, Creed spoke. "What are you finding, Eve?"</p>
<p>Eve had her eyes shut as she spoke. "They're all over his body, but…" She paused as she scrunched her face slightly. "...I can feel both healing and transformation ones inside him."</p>
<p>Lin whimpered. "That's… not good, right?"</p>
<p>Eve shook her head. "It doesn't mean anything. We had a feeling this was the case, since we've seen him heal and Creed mentioned how flexible his arms are."</p>
<p>The doctor was growing more interested and asked his own question. "Can you check his arms specifically?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded again. "Already on it."</p>
<p>Train shuddered as he felt the girl's hair move to his arms, doing his best to keep his body still at Eve's request. It was difficult since it felt like a nest of snakes were slithering ghoulishly through his body. To add to the idiosyncrasy of the situation, some of the girl's locks felt cold, while others felt hot. He believed that must have had something to do with what kind of Nanomachines she was using to search, because whenever the bots healed him, he felt warm, but whenever he bent his fingers, they felt cold.</p>
<p>
  <em>She must be trying to use the Nanomachines to search for their parallels in my body.</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't particularly care what her method for searching his body was. All he knew was that he didn't like it and he wanted it to end. Still, he gripped Creed and Lin's hands tighter, resting his head on the back of the pillow as he tried to get his body to relax.</p>
<p>Creed frowned and leaned forward, kissing his love's forehead gently. "Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No… It just feels weird… Like I have worms crawling under my skin."</p>
<p>Eve attempted to make a joke to lighten the cat's mood. "Don't call my hair worms."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and opened an eye to look at the girl. "Then stop making them feel so worm like…"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to put up with it for much longer. I'm almost done."</p>
<p>Train nodded and let out a long, haggard breath. "Take your time, Lil' Princess. I've got all day."</p>
<p>"Well, <strong>I </strong>don't. I've got like ten other patients to look at today, so wrap it up!" The doctor snapped his fingers very sarcastically, letting the gunman know he was also trying to alleviate some of his stress.</p>
<p>Train laughed again. "I miss the mean optimist…"</p>
<p>The doctor smirked. "He's still here. I'm just letting the mean part shine more."</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a frightened look. "Speaking of shining…"</p>
<p>Lin widened his eyes. "Eve... Is Train supposed to be glowing?"</p>
<p>Eve opened one eye to see what they were talking about. Train's arms and hands were glowing a bright yellow mixed with a light blue, and the rest of his body was shining a darker shade of blue that mixed with a bit of purple. She recognized those colors right away, and they confirmed what she was beginning to realize about the cat's body.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's normal. The yellow means transformation Nanomachines, and the blue and purple means healing."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding, then leaned forward to give his Kitten another kiss. "So, that means he has healing Nanos all over his body, but only transformation ones in his arms?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded, then looked at the cat. "I'm done, Train, so I'm going to pull my hair out. It'll probably feel weird."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head frantically. "Great! Get these yellow worms out of me!"</p>
<p>Eve gave the Black Cat an indignant look. "Stop calling my hair worms."</p>
<p>Train felt his body relax as the girl removed her hair, then sighed in relief as his body relaxed in the bed. "Oh my God, that's <strong>so</strong> much better…"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Train."</p>
<p>Train smirked tiredly as Creed crawled onto the bed next to him, wrapping his arms around his beloved's slightly sweaty figure. "Kids shouldn't tell adults what to do."</p>
<p>Eve sighed. "I think you need to look up the definition for the word adult, because I don't think it means what you think it means."</p>
<p>Train was about to make a smartass comment, then realized he was too tired for it and decided to relax into his lover's embrace instead. The silver man was running his fingers through the cat's hair, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand and snuggling his face into Train's dark locks. The gunman released Lin's hand and rolled over so he was nestled more firmly in Creed's arms, feeling more exhausted than he thought he would after Eve's examination.</p>
<p>Creed kissed his love's head, then wrapped his arms around Train's back to hold the man against his chest. "Does this mean Train should be able to transform his arms and hands?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded her head. "At least a little, yes."</p>
<p>Her search also confirmed her earlier thoughts that if she didn't remove the bots soon, they would be harder to dislodge from Train's system. They had melded with his body pretty tightly, but she wasn't prepared to announce that discovery yet. Even though Train seemed to be having a good day, she still didn't think it was the right time. She also wanted to talk to Creed about it first so <strong>he</strong> could be the one to explain it to the golden man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should just request to remove them again now.</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… would you be willing to let me remove them now?" Eve made sure her voice was caring, making sure the cat knew she wasn't trying to push the subject.</p>
<p>Train furrowed his brow, then turned away from Creed's embrace to respond. "I'm… not ready for that. Especially with Lee here."</p>
<p>Eve nodded her head. "Okay. Just let me know when you are."</p>
<p>Train gave her a grateful smile, then resumed his position against his partner's chest. Eve released a quiet sigh, making sure no one heard it. She didn't like the fact that Train referred to the doctor as 'Lee' again, since that meant he was starting to slip back into his dark thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's little signs like that we've learned to pick up on to know he's starting to slip. I don't know if Train does it on purpose, but I'm glad we've been able to notice it.</em>
</p>
<p>She watched Lin move his armchair closer, but continued to keep a respectful distance from the gunman. His face clearly showed signs of wanting to throw himself at Train and cling to him for dear life, but he seemed to have an easier time refraining from such needy actions. Eve was thankful for that not just because she didn't want Train and Creed to have to go through that again, but because it meant Number X was also regaining more of his true self.</p>
<p>"So, Heartnet should be able to transform his arms."</p>
<p>Eve glanced over her shoulder to see the owner of the new voice, but she could tell by the cool tone it used that it belonged to Number One. "Yes. Maybe not to the extent that I can, but if he concentrates, he should be able to."</p>
<p>Sephiria stepped into the room. "Then maybe we should test that out a little."</p>
<p>Eve glanced out the door again to see Number II was leaning against the wall across the hall from the room. It didn't seem like he intended on entering, just wanted to keep an eye on his superior. Eve noticed a long time ago the man never really said much or did much, but he was always by Sephiria's side. Even when she ordered him not to.</p>
<p>Eve watched as the woman approached Train, glancing around the room, taking note of who was there, and addressed Eve again. "Where's the rest of the sweepers?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed, not liking how the woman still almost never referred to them by their names, but understood that was just part of her personality. "Sven and Rins are resting in their rooms. They still have wounds to heal."</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like you probably should be…</em>
</p>
<p>Even though both she and Belze looked well rested<em>, </em>Eve could tell they were not ready for a fight. The cast on Number II's leg was proof enough of that. Despite the four days of sleep, it took longer than that to heal wounds like broken bones and fractured ribs. Even though they may have all appeared well rested, most of them were normal people who did have the luxury of the Tao or Nanomachines to heal them. While she, Train, Creed, and even Kyoko seemed to physically be back to normal, Rinslet, Sven, and Chronos were still sporting quite a few wounds.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "And what about the fire breathing girl? Has her Tao healed her wounds?"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and mumbled her next sentence under her breath. "She has a name…"</p>
<p>"What was that?" Sephiria asked, genuinely curious since she didn't believe the bio-girl to be the sarcastic type.</p>
<p>Eve brushed her own words away and responded to the older woman. "Nothing. Yes, her wounds are almost completely healed. As for where she is, if she's not bothering Train, she's probably in her room on her phone."</p>
<p>Belze's voice entered from behind her. "No. She's in the kitchen. Presumably trying to burn the house down with her pathetic attempt at cooking."</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Train, Creed, and Lin all shouted at the same time. They had spent enough time with the teen to know she was <strong>not</strong> that one to be cooking <strong>anything</strong>.</p>
<p>"What the hell is she cooking?!" Creed exclaimed, sitting up in the bed next to his beloved.</p>
<p>Belze frowned and sniffed the air. "Smells like poison." He turned back to ask Train and Creed a question. "You're sure she's on your side, right?"</p>
<p>Before any of the house's occupants could run out and stop the teen from setting their home on fire, Sephirira turned to Belze. "Go check on the girl, Number II. Make sure she doesn't think her breathing ability can be used for cooking."</p>
<p>Belze nodded and bowed slightly to the woman, then walked away.</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the woman. "Is Belze the best choice to check on Kyoko? I know she's grown a lot, but she's still a kid."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. Not only does Belze know his way around the kitchen, but he's also intimidating enough that even someone as rambunctious as that girl won't think to defy him."</p>
<p>Train gawked at the woman, not willing to let part of her statement slip by. "Wait, wait, wait… Did you just imply Belze in a good cook?"</p>
<p>Sephiria tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Yes, I did. Why?"</p>
<p>Train suddenly had an image of the large man in a frilly pink apron with a hair net covering his head and oven mitts on each of his hands. The cat snorted at the visual, then covered his mouth with his hands to control his laughter since he was sure Sephiria wouldn't appreciate his amusement at Number II's expense. However, as he pictured Belze flipping a pancake, he couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a loud, indecorous laugh, then began rolling on the bed, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as the cat struggled to breathe, frowning in confusion as she addressed Creed. "Explain your partner's actions."</p>
<p>Creed was using one of his hands to cover his mouth as well, trying to hide how amused he was as well. "N-Nothing… I-It's nothing…"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave him a strange look, then turned to Number X. He wasn't laughing quite as hard as Train, but definitely more than Creed as he stared out the door with a wickedly pleased smirk on his face. The only reason Sephiria couldn't hear his laughter was because Train's was far too loud, but she could still tell questioning Lin wouldn't get her anywhere.</p>
<p>Deciding she had no other choice, she turned to the bio-girl, who also seemed amused by something too, but more in control of her immature and unwarranted laughter than the fully grown men that scattered the room. "Do they often act so childishly for no reason?"</p>
<p>Eve let out a composed giggle, then nodded. "Yes, but I don't think their laughter is for no reason right now…"</p>
<p>Still confused, Sephiria pressed further for answers. "Then what's so funny?"</p>
<p>"Oh, come on, Sephiria!" Train said as he pushed Creed off him, the silver man having lost his balance from laughter and fallen against the cat. "You're not telling me the image of Belze <strong>cooking</strong> isn't hilarious!"</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "It's not. What's wrong with the fact that he knows how to cook?"</p>
<p>Creed wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just not something you'd expect someone as cold and callous as Number II to be good at. It's often considered a… dainty and soft task."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "I wholly disagree with that. Belze has a stomahe. He needs to eat like everyone else."</p>
<p>"That's not the point!" Lin said as he held his sides, beginning to laugh more as his mental image of the man slowly began to match Train's. "Of course he needs to eat! But the <strong>idea</strong> that he's <strong>good</strong> at it is just so ironically priceless!"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked around the room and noticed everyone was laughing. Even the doctor seemed like he had a hard time holding in it, but he was making sure Number One wasn't able to see his face. She glared at everyone, about to speak again, but was interrupted by Train.</p>
<p>"The little pink apron! I can't handle it!"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Train? Belze wouldn't wear something <strong>that </strong>ridiculous! He'd be meta and wear something that made it obvious he was a high ranking assassin in Chronos cooking a meal!" Lin added, realizing his visual of Belze was slightly different than Train's.</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again as he leaned against his beloved and responded to Number X. "What could be more meta than Chronos' Number II wearing a frilly pink apron while he cooks?!"</p>
<p>"I don't know, like an apron that says something like 'Hot Stuff Coming Through'!" Lin said as he fell off the chair in laughter.</p>
<p>Train threw himself on the bed, thrashing his arms and legs at the image. "OH MY GOD THAT'S EVEN BETTER!"</p>
<p>Even Eve had a hard time keeping herself composed at that image and turned away from Sephiria and the men in the room. Lin was punching the cushion of the chair he was sitting on while Train buried his face in a pillow, drenching it with his tears of laughter. Creed covered his face completely in his hands, turning away from Number One for fear of the woman's wrath.</p>
<p>Sephiria still didn't understand what was so funny and ended up saying something that made everything worse. She wasn't even sure why she said it, since it was none of their business, but a part of her felt like she had to protect her second in command's image.</p>
<p>"Belze's apron is a very reasonable blue. I don't know where you're getting these frilly pink and jocosely worded aprons from."</p>
<p>The room was suddenly quiet as all eyes fell on her, until finally Number X gave his leader a knowing smirk. "Sephiria… Why do you know what color apron he wears?"</p>
<p>Sephiria felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, but she was in enough control of her emotions to push it aside as she glared at the man. "Know your place, Number X…"</p>
<p>Lin put his hands up defensively as he rested his elbows on the chair. "Trust me, I know what my place is…" He paused, then gave the woman a cheeky smile, something he hadn't done in almost two weeks. "I guess I'm just curious what Number II's place is…"</p>
<p>Train snorted again, causing the woman's eyes to dart dangerously over to his. She noticed Creed wrapped his hand around his partner's mouth to keep him from laughing, giving the woman an apologetic, sweet smile in hopes it would redirect her rage towards the man that had created it in the first place. Sephiria looked back at Number X, noticing he still had that brash smile on his face, and couldn't but feel a bit relieved at his actions and his words.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's good to have Lin back to his old, mischievous self.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, she needed the man to know his words were inappropriate and gave him a stern look. "Need I remind you of the deep water you're currently treading through?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and nodded, pulling himself up so he was sitting in the chair again. "Yes, Ma'am. I apologize."</p>
<p>She saw Number X locked eyes with Train, who smirked at the smaller man. Lin smiled and blushed, and Sephiria knew that he didn't regret any of his disrespectful words or actions.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can Heartnet be such a positive and negative influence at the same time?</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed. "This uproarious, childish behavior is completely unacceptable and not what any of us came here for." Number One turned back to Eve. "How do we get Train to activate the Nanomachines in his arms?"</p>
<p>Eve took a breath and wiped the single tear that fell from her eye as she addressed the woman. "That's up to Train, not me. He just needs to activate them."</p>
<p>Sephiria turned back to Train. "Is that something you're capable of, Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Hearing the seriousness in her tone and understanding Lin could get in more trouble if the Black Cat didn't stop encouraging him, Train was able to compose himself rather easily.</p>
<p><em>I don't know what he did to get him in so much trouble, but I'll find out later. Right now, I need to make sure I don't get him into </em><em><strong>more</strong></em> <em>trouble.</em></p>
<p>He frowned at Number One, aware that she was asking and not commanding him because she wasn't sure how much he had recovered. She still had erasers on constant guard around their house, and even sent one to check on the cat every day to give her an update. That made Train believe his former superior didn't fully trust that he was getting better.</p>
<p>That fact bothered him because that, along with his friends keeping him in the dark about what happened when he was a prisoner, reminded him of the precarious situation everyone believed he was in. Which was not helping his mental and emotional state.</p>
<p>
  <em>It stresses me out that they think I'm so helpless…</em>
</p>
<p>The gunman sighed and looked at his hands. "I don't want to say I'm not <strong>capable </strong>of it, I just don't know <strong>how</strong> to activate them. I can feel them crawling around in my body, but I can't get them to listen to me or even stay in one place."</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "You've tried?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes. Creed and I tried last night. And since he still won't let me use my Tao-" He gave a small glare to his partner, who returned it with a serious one of his own. "-I decided to jump on the chance to at least do something other than sit in bed all day."</p>
<p>Creed poked his beloved's forehead, then rested his back against the headboard of the bed. "There's no such thing as too much rest. Besides, it's helping you. Just took at how much better you've gotten."</p>
<p>Train hardened his glare on his partner as he rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, but you know if I don't move soon, I'm going to lose my mind. I'm already starting to get restless!"</p>
<p>He was locked up at the Apostles for nine days, and he didn't want to be locked up in his own home because his friends and lover were too protective. Especially when he didn't understand <strong>why</strong> or <strong>what</strong> they were being protective of.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hopefully, they'll tell me soon…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I know, Train, I know…" He looked out the window and frowned at the rain he only just now noticed was falling. "We'll get you out and about soon enough…"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Creed, then back to Train. "I agree with Creed. After how badly using your Tao ended the last few times, we need to be careful and make sure we're in the right environment for it."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Are you going to tell me what the hell happened while I was gone yet?"</p>
<p>Everyone was quiet for a moment, staring at anywhere but the Black Cat, unsure of how to respond to that question.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and turned his gaze back to his beloved, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. "We'll tell you soon, Train. I promise."</p>
<p>Train sulked against the mattress. "Fine… But, yes, we gave it a try last night, and I couldn't figure out how to get them to cooperate."</p>
<p>Eve took a step towards the bed and reached out to grab Train's unoccupied hand. She massaged the fingers slightly, using the bots in her body to quietly communicate with Train's. "What exactly did you try to do?"</p>
<p>Train looked at the hand she was inspecting. "We tried to get me to make a shape with my fist."</p>
<p>Eve released Train's hand. "That's a good start. You want to think of whatever figure or shape you want your body to make, but you also need to imagine that your hand <strong>is </strong>that shape."</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion at her. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed, not sure how to explain her reasoning. Changing the shape of her body came so naturally to her that she wasn't sure how to relay that information to someone else. She never thought she'd have to.</p>
<p>The girl lifted her own hand and turned it into a blade. She showed it to Train, then gestured with her head for him to touch it. "I think maybe if my Nanomachines are activated, yours might react to it and know what to do."</p>
<p>Train stared at her for a second, glancing at Creed who looked as uneasy as he did. But, seeing his partner didn't protest, he did as the girl asked. As soon as he touched her blade, he felt like his arm had been dipped in a bucket of ice and he had to pull his hand back quickly.</p>
<p>"Whoa…" He looked closely at his limb, turning it over as he scrutinized it with his eyes, trying to figure out what the feeling was.</p>
<p>Eve nodded, knowing exactly what the man was experiencing. "That's normal. When I first started using mine as often as I do, I felt like my entire body was swimming through a pool of ice all the time. But, when I heal, it feels like I'm on fire. You get used to it."</p>
<p><em>Although, I wish </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>wouldn't. If he doesn't want to keep them, he needs to let me remove them.</em></p>
<p>"Does it really matter if he can activate them?" Lin's voice echoed the bio-girl's thoughts. "I mean, if Eve is going to remove them, why does it matter if he can use them?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in agreement as his concerned eyes scanned his love's curious face. "Lin makes a good point, Sephiria. We know what kind of Nanomachines are in him now, and Eve said she was confident she could remove them, right?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Right. Especially now that I know what they are."</p>
<p>Sephiria put a hand on her hip. "That's a valid point. Heartnet, maybe it's better that we-"</p>
<p>She ended her sentence quickly when she saw all five of the cat's fingers swiftly extend several inches up, angling themselves in a manner that gave them the appearance of five long claws.</p>
<p>"WHOA!" Train shouted as he jumped, pushing his hand away from his face as he gawked at the state of his hand.</p>
<p>Save for Sephiria, everyone else in the room jumped as well, not ready for the sudden movement of Train's body, nor were they prepared for the raucous, alarmed outburst he created. As Train examined the sharpened digits, they glinted slightly in the light of the room, the malignant shine letting everyone know they were sharp. Train flexed his fingers slightly, his body relaxing as he slowly realized he could feel the Nanomachines finally listening to him.</p>
<p>"Whoa…" Train said again as he brought his hand closer to his face.</p>
<p>Lin blinked at his sweet love, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to voice his question. "How… did you do that…?"</p>
<p>Train continued staring at his hand as he answered the number's question. "I just did as Eve said. I imagined a shape, controlled the cold feeling in my arm and BAM, cat claws!"</p>
<p>Creed moved his upper body to the side to dodge the claws Train was swaying back and forth, frowning at his love's jovial smile. "And you went with cat claws?"</p>
<p>Train nodded his head enthusiastically. "Of course I did! I'm the Black Cat, after all!"</p>
<p>Lin giggled sweetly at Train's adorable behavior. "I think it's very fitting. How does it feel?"</p>
<p>Train continued eying his hand. "It's hard to describe, but… it's kind of like I'm controlling and hardening bits of cooled lava in my body, and repositioning them to a different focal point. I also feel like they are speaking to me."</p>
<p>Eve nodded her head. "That's actually a great way to describe it."</p>
<p>"Can you change the shape?" Sephiria asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. She knew the cat wanted to remove them, but if he was capable of some of the things Eve was, then they'd have even more of an advantage over the Apostles.</p>
<p>Creed frowned at Sephiria. "I'm not sure how wise that is, Sephiria… Like we said before, Train doesn't intend on kee-."</p>
<p>"-Lemme try."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at his beloved, watching as Train's fingers merged together into a single blade, similar to Eve's. The Black Cat smirked proudly, then moved his arm closer to Sephiria, as if he was a child asking for his mother's approval.</p>
<p>"Like this?"</p>
<p>Sephiria moved closer to the bed, leaning forward so she could get a better look at the appendage. She reached her finger out and poked the tip of the blade, retreating her hand quickly when she felt how sharp it was. Number One nodded, then stepped away again.</p>
<p>"Interesting…" The woman said, her mind racing with the possibility that the Black Cat could be capable of more than just his natural skills and Tao.</p>
<p>Creed continued wearily eying his Kitten. "Train… <strong>Do </strong>you intend on having Eve remove them?"</p>
<p>Train looked back at Creed and frowned. "I do… But is it so bad to have some fun until then?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed. "When do you intend on having me remove them?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know… Exactly how many are in me?"</p>
<p>Eve frowned in thought. "It's hard to put a number on them, but in comparison to me, not a whole lot. I imagine the plan was to slowly add more and more of them to your body until you were more like me, but they were only able to give you the first dose."</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart tremble with fear at Eve's sentence. "That was the <strong>first</strong> dose?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulders. "I'm assuming. Considering how minuscule of a percentage they take up when compared to the rest of his body, there was probably still more they wanted to do."</p>
<p>Creed felt his beloved shiver, able to tell the cat was going to a dark place and wrapped his arms around the fragile man's body. He gave his Kitten a kiss on the cheek, then began rocking their bodies back and forth slowly, knowing the gesture helped calm his lover down.</p>
<p>"It's okay, Train. They didn't get a chance and they never will."</p>
<p>Sephiria watched the scene for a moment, wondering if the cat was going to flip out again and concerned she'd have to take physical actions to stop him. Seeing the gunman visibly relax in Creed's arms, she took her hand away from Christ and turned towards the doctor and Eve.</p>
<p>"What does having even a small amount of Nanomachines in his body mean?"</p>
<p>The doctor pointed to himself, as if he was shocked to be addressed. He had set up his materials what felt like aeons ago, but the maverick group of eccentrics seemed more intent on entertaining themselves than letting him do his job. He was starting to think they forgot he was there.</p>
<p>Seeing Sephiria nod in confirmation at him, he smiled. "Not much. Once they're acclimated with his body, they won't cause him any harm. The whole point of using the Nanomachines on a human is to make them <strong>better</strong>, not worse."</p>
<p>Eve sighed and looked away from everyone in the room. "...Or it's meant to make you a weapon…"</p>
<p>Train's ears perked when he heard the girl say that, and he felt his heart break. He was surprised hearing someone being used as a weapon didn't set him off, but he had a feeling the sadness in the girl's voice was what kept him calm.</p>
<p>"Eve… You're not a weapon. If yesterday's bra incident showed us anything, it's that you're growing just like any other girl your age."</p>
<p>Lin blinked in confusion at that. "Bra… incident?"</p>
<p>Train brushed his friend's words away. "Not important Creed measured the girls for their sizes to make sure they were comfortable and-."</p>
<p>"Whoa, wait, WHAT! You can't just slide that into the conversation and act like it's nothing!" Lin shouted as he pointed at Train's face. "I demand an explanation! And I want to know why I'm being left out of the sweepers' daily shenanigans!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Because you weren't here…"</p>
<p>Lin pouted and crossed his arms like a petulant child. "It's not like I didn't <strong>want </strong>to be…"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed when she felt Number X's annoyed gaze on her. "I'm not getting into that again. Besides, it sounds like Diskenth did them a favor. Wearing the wrong size could cause pain and throw off your concentration in battle. And we're going to need everyone in their best and most comfortable shape for when we finally track down the Apostles."</p>
<p>Again, everyone in the room was silent, not sure how to respond to the woman's words. As strange as it was to hear Number One talk about the female body, the straight forward, matter of fact way she went about it was very in character for the Chronos' leader. It also made a strange sort of sense that she was not perturbed or embarrassed about the conversation at all.</p>
<p>Train voiced a question to his partner. "Creed… Does Sephiria wear the right size?"</p>
<p>Sephiria scowled at the cat. "You can direct your questions at me, Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train turned his head suddenly to her, his eyes going blank as he nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Damnit…"</p>
<p>
  <em>To think such a mundane topic would get him to turn back to his submissive self…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love, squeezing Train in his arms and kissing his neck soothingly. "That wasn't an order, Train. And yes, Sephiria does wear the correct size."</p>
<p>Bringing them back to the ridiculous conversation was apparently enough to snap Train out of it, which was a relief to everyone in the room. The cat blinked and shook his head, not realizing he had temporarily left. "Oh, that's good to hear! We can't have the infamous leader of the Chronos' numbers having any slip ups!"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed again, and then turned to the doctor. "How much more of the antidote does he need so <strong>that</strong> stops happening altogether?"</p>
<p>The doctor smiled, happy to finally be able to be of use to his leader. "I'm glad to have <strong>finally</strong> been asked that question! We got Heartnet's blood results back, so that's the good news."</p>
<p>Creed caressed Train's cheek with the back of his hand then turned to ask the doctor a question of his own. "Does that imply there's bad news?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded his head grimly. "Yes… The amount of that drug in his system is <strong>quite</strong> significant, and it seems as though they were able to change it into something almost completely different. It seems like the only ingredient we were able to find that was the same as the original drug is the one that makes the individual obedient and welcoming of orders."</p>
<p>The man watched as the Black Cat shivered, then added his opinion to prevent him from sinking deeper into his depression. "It's not all doom and gloom! The fact that Mrs. Arks' order was the first one Train followed since I've been here is <strong>good </strong>news. It means the antidote and being with his friends has been working!"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "Order?" He looked at Sephiria and frowned. "What order?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and brushed Train's words away, then turned back to the doctor. "And why does <strong>that</strong> keep happening? Why can't he remember anything after he follows an order?"</p>
<p>Train frowned deeper, not liking the fact that Sephiria was talking about him as if he wasn't in the room. Between the woman talking to the doctor as if Train was her son and Creed rocking him in his arms like a child, the gunman was beginning to feel more and more pathetic, and he didn't like it.</p>
<p><em>I feel like a destitute child that needs the comfort of their parents to help him get through a doctor's appointment… And that hasn't happened to me since I actually </em><em><strong>was</strong></em> <em>a kid who was scared of needles.</em></p>
<p>Images of his child-like self swam through his head and in an instant he was sitting on his mother's lap, the woman rocking him back and forth as he cried over getting his shots. His father was talking to the doctor in the background, discussing his health and setting up a time for their next appointment. He heard himself protest over having to come back, then calmed down when the doctor said he could look through the treasure chest for being brave.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>hated</strong></em> <em>going to the doctor. And right now, I feel like I'm that weak, feeble child again. But I'm not. I'm an adult man being rocked back and forth by his lover, and excluded in conversations by his previous employer. I'm pathetic.</em></p>
<p>That thought was enough to make him gently push Creed's arms away. "I'm not a baby, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved, looking between his empty arms and Train's forlorn body. "I know that, Train… I'm just-"</p>
<p>"-I'm fine, Creed. I can handle a doctor's appointment." Train attempted to give his partner a cheeky smile, trying to let the silver man know he wasn't mad at him.</p>
<p><em>I'm mad at </em><em><strong>myself </strong></em><em>for being so weak and</em> <em><strong>needing</strong></em> <em>him and Sephiria to coddle me.</em></p>
<p>Train looked up at the doctor, noticing Number One was talking to him how his father used to talk to doctors and decided to ask his own question. "Other than time, how will the memory lapses stop?"</p>
<p>The doctor blinked at Train, shocked to hear the man ask a question, but smiled because of it. "Glad to see you joining the conversation, Heartnet. As I just told Sephiria, I don't know how they were able to do it, but they-"</p>
<p>Train put up a hand to stop him, understanding why the man kept saying 'they' instead of specific names and deciding he no longer liked it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just a few hours ago, I was grateful for Eve not saying the word 'doctor', but now it's just another reminder of how weak I am.</em>
</p>
<p>"If I'm going to get better, we need to start using the man's name."</p>
<p>Train lowered his hand and his eyes, balling his fingers into fists. He felt his body beginning to shake, but took a deep breath so he could continue making his point and therefore fighting for his freedom from the scientist.</p>
<p><em><strong>He </strong></em><em>did this to me… </em><em><strong>He</strong></em> <em>made me weak. This is his fault. And if I can't say his name, how can I expect to face him again? If I can't even say his name without freaking out… he wins.</em></p>
<p>Train raised his head again and made sure to lock eyes with everyone in the room one by one. He met Creed's gaze last, using the strength he felt whenever the swordsman was looking at him to help him get through his words.</p>
<p>"The Apostles did this to me… Charden did this to me… And…" He trailed off for a second, brushing Creed's caring hands away since he was fighting to gain his independence back. "...Kanzaki did this to me. Doctor… is the man who tried to turn me into a weapon."</p>
<p>His heart fluttered when Creed smiled lovingly at him, but kept his hands to himself. His partner seemed to pick up on the idea that Train wanted to work through the pain on his own. No matter how much he loved Creed, he needed to be able to speak the name of his abuser without slipping back into his dark cave.</p>
<p>Train returned his lover's smile, then looked back at the rest of the room. "Stop avoiding his name. I know the last battle is just around the corner, and I need to be able to say his name if I'm going to face the Apostles again… If I'm going to be able to face Doctor again."</p>
<p>He locked eyes with Sephiria, who seemed to be taking a slightly defensive stance. Train noticed the second her head wrapped around the hilt of Christ, and he wasn't offended at all. Even though he didn't remember a lot, he understood why she was ready for a fight. The little he was able to work out was that he kept losing his cool and attacking his friends, and he'd never forgive himself if he hurt any of them.</p>
<p><em>If I become dangerous, then I </em><em><strong>want</strong></em> <em>Sephiria to strike me down before I can hurt anyone. And I'm sure she's knows that.</em></p>
<p>Train smiled at Number One and nodded his head reassuringly. "I'm good, Sephiria. You don't have to worry. I'm in control. Like you said, we all need to be in the best and most comfortable shape for the final battle, right?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in return and removed her hand from her sword. "Right." She turned back to the doctor. "Answer Heartnet's question. What else can we do to stop the memory lapses?"</p>
<p>The man addressed Train as he spoke, since the cat was the topic of their conversation. "As I said before, I don't know exactly what Kanzaki did to the drug, but he was able to perfect it. Well, perfect it in the manner they wanted to use it. Not only was he able to make the drug render you completely submissive and welcoming of orders, but he added something else to it that altered our memories. That's why you saw your friends as someone else at first. He must have used bits of your past to make sure if you saw your fellow sweepers, you wouldn't listen to them since they held the face of an enemy. It would also make you more susceptible to the idea of killing them."</p>
<p>Train pushed away both Lin and Creed's comforting hands. He felt the darkness beginning to encompass him again, but he refused to let that show and he refused to beg the two men he cared about the most to provide him comfort.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to start being strong and taking care of myself to show them I'm going to be okay.</em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat took a deep breath and nodded. "So… the fogginess I feel, the memory lapses I have, are those all side effects of the altered Chronos drug?"</p>
<p>The doctor smirked and poked his nose. "Bingo. And they told me you were clueless."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the man. "Who told you that?"</p>
<p>Lin put up his hands in defense when Train looked at him. "Don't look at me! I've barely spoken to this guy!"</p>
<p>Train looked at his lover next, who gasped and clutched his chest dramatically. "How could you think I'd <strong>ever</strong> say such a disrespectful thing about you, my love?!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and flicked Creed's forehead, then looked at Sephiria. The woman did not make eye contact with him, which was all the confirmation he needed. However, just as he was about to open his mouth and scold the woman who was speaking so illy of him, Sephiria brought them back on topic again.</p>
<p>"Will the new antidote help with the memory issues?"</p>
<p>The doctor turned to her. "That depends what exactly you're asking. Are you asking if his memories will return, or will his forgetfulness stop?"</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Train. "Both."</p>
<p>The physician smiled. "His memories may return over time as the drug wears off, but I don't think that's <strong>just</strong> because of the drug. I think Train is subconsciously suppressing certain parts of his time with the Apostles because of how traumatic they were."</p>
<p>The doctor looked at Train. "Do you feel like you're remembering things slowly?"</p>
<p>Train frowned, then nodded his head slowly. "Yes… very small bits and pieces… I… remember Aliane feeding me. I remember her talking to me, and-"</p>
<p>"-What do you remember the girl saying to you?"</p>
<p>Train raised his head and stared at Sephiria's stern face. "I remember her trying to remind me who she was and her asking me if I hated her. I also remember her trying to command me to leave and…"</p>
<p>The cat rubbed his neck, still able to feel the collar that was against his flesh. "...I remember her unchaining me at one point. She slipped her hand into the chain around my neck and unlocked it. But… I didn't leave…"</p>
<p>A bit of his desperation came back and he felt himself needing Creed's comfort again. As much as he hated the fact that he needed to rely on his lover so much support, he knew that if he didn't get it right away, he might disappear or worse.</p>
<p>Train grabbed Creed's hand and squeezed it tightly, eyes locked onto the blankets on his lap as he spoke. "Wh-why… Didn't I leave when I had the chance?"</p>
<p>Creed whimpered at the discouraged look and dejected tone his beloved slowly took on. It seemed like while his Kitten was trying his best to be strong and prove that he didn't need to be fussed over, it was still difficult for Train to keep the stable veneer going at the mention of certain memories or at specific realizations.</p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault, Train…" Lin's voice came in before Creed's could as he leaned across the arm chair and patted the gunman's arm soothingly. "You weren't yourself while they had you."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the thin hand that was rubbing his arm, then up at Lin. "What… What else did I do while I was out…?" He glanced over at Creed, giving his lover a more direct look than he did Number X. "Are you sure I didn't hurt anyone?"</p>
<p>Again, Creed opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Sephiria. "What do you remember, Train?"</p>
<p>Train turned to look at Number One, surprised at how gentle her tone was. "If you're asking what I remember Doctor doing to me, not much. I remember when I first got there I was tied up to a rubber bed with rubber straps. I remember most of the Apostles were there, and I remember Doctor and Charden talking about what their plans were."</p>
<p>Sephiria's eyes widened at that. "What do you remember about their plans?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shook his head. "Nothing. I didn't actually hear anything because Watts was too busy beating the shit out of me while I was chained up." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Son of a bitch kills Anastasia, then beats me to a bloody pulp when I'm unable to fight back… And I already had a few broken bones at that point too."</p>
<p>He felt Creed twitch and realized that was the first time he mentioned his lover's mentor since he'd been home.</p>
<p>Train gripped his partner's hand tighter, caressing the back of Creed's hand with his thumb as he spoke. "If it makes you feel better, I was able to slip my arm out of the binds and punch him in the back of the head."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved. "The only thing that makes everything even remotely okay is the fact that you're home, Train."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the couple smiling tenderly at each other. "And you didn't try to break free the first time you slipped the chains?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked back at Number One. "I told you, half of the Apostles were there. They were able to subdue me rather easily. After that…"</p>
<p>Train stopped again, fighting the darkness swelling inside him, forcing himself to finish his story. "After that… I remember Doctor injecting me with the drug and the Nanomachines… I… I remember it <strong>burning</strong> my insides. Like he was pouring lava directly into my veins. It… spread to my organs and the rest of my body and he… made me stay awake for the entire ordeal. I don't know how long it lasted, but after a while I passed out. After that, things become a blur."</p>
<p>Creed watched as Train slowly told his story, his heart shattering as he watched his beloved's bright, jubilant face slowly blacken and drain itself of peace. "Train…"</p>
<p>Creed reached a hand out and cupped his love's cheek, turning the cat's head so their eyes met. "It's okay, Train… You don't have to keep going. One day at a time right?"</p>
<p>The silver man watched as his partner's face changed from dark and gloomy to blank and submissive. Train nodded his head and spoke the words Creed dreaded hearing. "Yes, Master."</p>
<p>Creed sighed shakily, holding back his own tears as he pressed his forehead against Train's. "Oh, my sweet Kitten…"</p>
<p>Sephiria turned to the doctor, letting Creed handle bringing his lover back to address the issue they just watched unfold. "Why does he listen to some commands, but not all?"</p>
<p>The doctor sighed as he took a step towards Train, preparing to start his physical as soon as Creed brought him back to reality. "<strong>That</strong> time I believe it was because he was already in a vulnerable state of mind. He was slowly reliving his trauma, which made his mind weak, and the drug was able to take over again. As for the command <strong>you</strong> gave earlier when he seemed to be at his happiest… I think that's just the effect you have on people."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned as she watched Creed kiss Train, speaking soothing words to the man that slowly eased him back into reality. "I thought he listened to Creed above everyone else."</p>
<p>The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know the details of that specifically, so I can't really speak to it. I'm just giving my opinion that you have a commanding presence. Plus, you used to give him orders all the time <strong>and</strong> he's been around Creed more the last four days. He's probably been able to learn his lover doesn't mean to command him."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in understanding as he watched Train adjust himself on the bed, allowing his legs to hang off the side so the doctor could check his reflexes. She glanced at Lin and debated asking him to command the cat to do something to test their theory, but decided against.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chances are he'll listen because his mind is still vulnerable from the memories. It's going to be a slow process for the Black Cat to return to normal.</em>
</p>
<p>"And to put the questions about Train's memories to rest, the best I can say is he needs time and more of the antidote. Which I have right here."</p>
<p>The physician put his reflex hammer away and took out a box of syringes. He handed the box to Creed and pulled out his stethoscope. "Did you give Train his dose today?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head, opening the box with one hand and running his fingers around Train's hair with the other. "I did. Just before you got here, actually."</p>
<p>The doctor nodded as he checked Train's heart rate. "These new doses don't really have much different in them than the other shots. They're just stronger and may knock you out. I suggest taking them right before you go to bed."</p>
<p>Train blinked when he realized the man was speaking to him, which forced him to pay attention and thus bring him more back to reality. "Should I… still take it tonight?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded as he pulled his stethoscope away and put it back in his bag. "Yes. I'm sure the amount of the drug in your system has lessened since I last saw you, but you could still use another dose of the stronger stuff."</p>
<p>Train nodded his head and smiled, happy that the physician was talking to him instead of someone else. "Roger that, Doc!"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes, but smiled. "It's a really good sign that you're able to joke so quickly after reliving those traumatic moments."</p>
<p>Train gave him a cheeky smile. "My whole life has been traumatic, Doc. And if I can't laugh at my own drama, then I'm doing something wrong."</p>
<p>The man smirked as he checked the cat's blood pressure. "Glad to see your optimism is returning as well."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I have a feeling if I didn't look at the glass half full in your presence, you'd walk out of the room and never see me again."</p>
<p>The doctor laughed. "That's true. Now more than ever you need to look on the bright side, otherwise I think you'd go insane."</p>
<p>Train nodded in agreement as the man pulled his sphygmomanometer off the gunman's arm and placed it back into his bag. "Very true…"</p>
<p>The doctor glanced at Creed, giving him a precautionary look as he took out a syringe to draw more of Train's blood. The silver man noticed the change in equipment, then looked at his Kitten to see if Train noticed it as well. Seeing his beloved had not seen the switch yet, Creed tucked some of his lover's hair behind his ear and nuzzled his face into Train's cheek.</p>
<p>"Train… Are you grounded enough to have more blood drawn?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his partner, then at the doctor's hand and felt his blood go cold.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop being a baby! You've proven that Sephiria is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>your father that the doctor needs to explain everything to, and now you need to verify that Creed isn't the mother you need to cling to at the first sight of a needle.</em>
</p>
<p>The cat shook his body to rid himself of the anxiety attack he felt coming on, shutting his eyes and tangling his fingers around Creeds, deciding it was okay to use the man for support a little.</p>
<p>He took in another deep breath, then nodded as he gave the doctor his arm. "I'm ready."</p>
<p>The doctor glanced at Creed, then back at Train and inserted the needle. He concentrated on filling the syringe instead of the quiet, sad noises the Black Cat was making. Once it was filled with the gunman's life force, he pulled it out and placed a cotton ball on the vein swiftly, wrapping it in a bandage as he put the syringe away before the cat could see it.</p>
<p>"Depending on how much of the drug is left in his system, I should only need to do this one or two more times. I need to make sure it's gone before we can give him a clean bill of health."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "How much of the drug do you expect to be out of his system by now?"</p>
<p>She watched the gunman calm down as Lin had crawled on the bed as well to rub Train's back and Eve took the doctor's place in front of the cat to rub his knees.</p>
<p>The physician began packing up his equipment. "A fair amount of it, but still not all of it. I expect this new antidote to do a better job at removing the last of it."</p>
<p>Number One looked back at the Black Cat and his friends, leaning against the wall as she spoke to the former assassin. "How are you feeling emotionally, Heartnet?"</p>
<p>Creed released Train so he could turn to look at the number. "I'm… okay. Emotionally exhausted, but okay."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Then do you think you could tell us more about what you remember while you were at the Apostles?"</p>
<p>Creed glared at the woman. "Can't that wait until he's <strong>fully </strong>better? We need to ease him back into his normal life, not force him to remember everything that's happened all at once."</p>
<p>Train sighed at his lover's protective demeanor, then finally brushed him along with all of his friends caring hands off him. "Like I said I'm fine. No need to be so protective."</p>
<p>
  <em>And maybe if I say that enough, I'll believe it myself.</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at Sephiria as he spoke. "Everything I told you is all I remember. If anything else comes to mind, I'll give you a call." Train frowned, then glanced at Creed. "At least, I will after I get a new phone."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned his back against the headboard, pulling one leg up on the bed that he used to kick his lover with slightly. "We'll go out and get news ones soon, Train. Remember, I need one too."</p>
<p>Train smirked at his lover and grabbed his foot to stop the silver man from kicking him. "Good. I'm starting to lose my mind being cooped up in this house."</p>
<p>Lin frowned as he sat back on his knees, still sitting on the bed behind Train. "It's only been four days… And haven't you been sleeping for most of it?"</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder at his ex-lover, hand still wrapped around Creed's foot as he spoke. "Yes, but added to the eternity I was a prisoner, I need to get out into the world again."</p>
<p>Creed smiled, pulled his foot out of Train's grasp, and placed it on his lap. "We'll be there soon, Love."</p>
<p>Train looked at his partner and smiled, beginning to rub the foot on his lap as he spoke. "I know. But, you know me. I'm not a patient person."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and lifted his other foot to rest on his beloved lap as well. "I'll say…"</p>
<p>The silver haired man watched as his Kitten's gaze went from him to the window, a wistful look on his beautiful face that broke Creed's heart.</p>
<p><em>He </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>wants to talk to Saya, but the rain doesn't look like it's going to let up at all.</em></p>
<p>He sighed as he relaxed onto the bed, able to tell that despite his love's forlorn look, he was enjoying being able to do something for Creed instead of Creed doing something for him. Even if it was just a simple foot rub.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll figure something out for Train. If he wants to talk to Saya, I'll make sure he has a chance.</em>
</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone yet?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved, then glanced at Sephiria who had a thoughtful look on her face. He looked over at Lin who was staring at Train's back, frowning deeply as Eve leaned against the windowsill across from the bed. Train wasn't looking at anyone in particular, his eyes locked onto the falling rain, contemplative look still painted on his flawless face.</p>
<p>Upon seeing Number One was about to speak, Creed locked eyes with Sephiria and shook his head. The woman closed her mouth, understanding immediately what the swordsman meant and agreeing with him right away.</p>
<p>Creed looked back at his beloved and smiled warmly. "I <strong>promise</strong> I'll tell you later, Train. Right now-" He sniffed the air and glanced out the door. "-I think Chef Belze is going to announce a meal is ready any minute."</p>
<p>Train pouted at his partner, opening his mouth to speak again, but his voice was drowned out by another person's in the house.</p>
<p>"CREED DID WHAT?!"</p>
<p>Everyone stared out the door as they heard footsteps running towards the entrance of the room they were in. The next thing everyone saw the Jenos running up to the door, pressing both of his hands on the frame as he leaned into the room.</p>
<p>Number VII scanned the room then locked eyes with Creed, pointing an accusing finger at the silver haired man. "YOU! You need to teach me how to measure a woman for her bra size. RIGHT NOW!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the man, then looked at Sephiria, confused that the man was even there.</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Forgot to mention Number VII tagged along to see the thief… Sorry, I didn't know he'd be <strong>this</strong> obnoxious."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Sephiria again, then looked back at Jenos and sighed. "I guess Rins told you about yesterday's events?"</p>
<p>Jenos glared at him. "Yes, and I'm going to forgive your overstep on the condition that you <strong>never</strong> do it again and teach <strong>me </strong>how to do it!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone keep making this a sexual thing? Measuring a woman's breast size is <strong>not </strong>a sensual experience and is done in a manner of seconds. You'd have to be a pervert to make it anything but scientific."</p>
<p>Jenos narrowed his eyes, then glanced at Train. "You're just saying that because of your preferences…"</p>
<p>Creed glared at him. "Now you're just being ignorant and rude! Calling my sexual orientation a 'preference' is not accurate and <strong>extremely </strong>closed minded. I can't help who I'm attracted to, and I can't help who I love."</p>
<p>He caressed Train's cheek, smiling adoringly at his Kitten as he spoke. "Besides that, I guarantee you I've been with more women than you have."</p>
<p>Jenos' face went pale at that knowledge and his jaw dropped. "Wh-what…?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and winked at the number. "Don't judge a book by it's cover, Jenos. I'm a very open-minded and charming man with a trail of broken hearts behind him."</p>
<p>Jenos glowered at the man, then adjusted his finger so it pointed at Train. "Are you saying you were <strong>okay</strong> with this?! Especially after hearing all <strong>that</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and continued rubbing his partner's feet. For some reason, the mindless gesture made him feel better. "Not all of us are as insecure as you are, Jenos. And have you <strong>seen</strong> the way Creed looks at me? I have nothing to worry about."</p>
<p>Jenos gawked at Train, then noticed Eve was in the room as well. His eyes traveled down to the rest of the girl's body, and was immediately kicked in the head by an unknown assailant. Jenos cried out as he went flying down the hall, leaving a fuming, red faced Rinslet standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>Jenos clutched the side of his head and sat up to stare pathetically at the woman. "What was that for?!"</p>
<p>Rinslet's body shaking as he spoke. "THAT WAS FOR THE PERVERTED THOUGHTS YOU WERE JUST HAVING STARING AT OUR LITTLE PRINCESS!"</p>
<p>Jenos' face turned an even brighter shade of red and began to panic. "Wh-what are you talking about?! How do you even know what I was looking at just now!"</p>
<p>Rinslet crossed her arms, ignoring the pain that coursed through her body from her healing injuries and continued glaring at the man. "A woman knows when a man is being a pervert! Besides, I could hear your sick request from Creed down the hall! He's right, you <strong>are</strong> a pervert!"</p>
<p>"He also claimed that Eve was bigger than you, Rins."</p>
<p>Jenos' eyes widened when he saw Lin sticking his head out the door, smirking down at Number VII with a devious look in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL, LIN!?"</p>
<p>Rinslet's face turned an even brighter shade of red as she bawled her hands into fists, her entire body trembling with rage as she approached the man sprawled out on the ground. She didn't care if she wasn't fully recovered yet, she was going to make him pay.</p>
<p>"You sick, twisted, bastard..."</p>
<p>Jenos gulped at the look the woman was giving him, crawling backwards as he tried to calm her down. "N-Now Rins… you know Lin's a jokester… I-I never said that, right guys?!"</p>
<p>By that point, Train had jumped off the bed as well, wanting to watch the number get pummeled by the thief. "Nah, I heard it too!"</p>
<p>Jenos gave the cat a pathetic look. "OH, COME ON, TRAIN! Creed! Back me up!"</p>
<p>"Huh? What's that? I can't hear you over your pathetic whimpers!" Creed shouted from the other room, deciding he'd enjoy listening to the man get attacked instead of watching.</p>
<p>Jenos swallowed thickly as Rinslet cracked her knuckles and stepped closer to the man. "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST!"</p>
<p>Sephiria finally stepped out of the room and towards the pitiful man, making Rinslet stop her assault and Jenos sigh in relief. "Oh, thank you Sephy-san! I knew I could count on you."</p>
<p>Sephiria smacked him in the face with the sheath of her sword as she walked past him and towards the kitchen where Number II was. "If you weren't prepared for the punishment, then you shouldn't have commited the crime, Number VII."</p>
<p>Jenos held his face where the sword hit, then widened his eyes when he saw Rinslet hovering on top of him. The man smiled weakly at her and put his hands up, as if he was surrendering before the fight even started.</p>
<p>"Aahaha… Sorry…?" He said as the woman leaned over him.</p>
<p>Rinslet smirked as she gripped the collar of his shirt. "Too late."</p>
<p>Train and Lin began laughing wildly as the injured thief began beating the man that was supposed to be her lover. Train leaned against the doorway and slowly slid to the ground, banging his fist against the floor as he roared with laughter. Lin wrapped his fingers around the doorframe to keep himself up, pressing the front of body against the wood scaffolding as the volume of his guffaw matched that of the Black Cat's. Eve was still leaning against the windowsill, not caring that Lin decided to mess with the number, but a little peeved that <strong>she</strong> had been the focal point of that teasing.</p>
<p>Creed was chuckling on the bed, not noticing the doctor had packed up his bag and stepped out of the room after Sephiria. His attention was too preoccupied with watching his beloved's perfect body thrashing merrily on the floor with laughter, his ears full of his Kitten's beautiful, jovial giggles that bewitched the silver man's heart and soul.</p>
<p>
  <em>To see him smile like this again… to hear him laugh so unrestrainedly makes me happier than words could ever describe.</em>
</p>
<p>He watched as Train sat up and leaned against the door frame, wiping his eyes as he tried to calm himself down a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>We just need to keep acting as normal as possible and he'll be back to himself in no time.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced out the window and frowned at the rain, trying to think of a way he could get his beloved outside to talk to Saya tonight.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?! DON'T YOU KNOW PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO RECOVER?!"</p>
<p>Sven stepped out of his room and glared at the brawl happening in his house. He glanced at Train and Lin who were still not composed enough to respond to the man, then back to the thief and her number. The older sweeper sighed as he rubbed his eyes, able to figure out what was going on just from the sight in front of him.</p>
<p>"...What'd you do this time, Jenos?"</p>
<p>Jenos looked up from underneath Rinslet at the green haired man, giving him a desperate look as he spoke. "NOTHING, I SWEAR!"</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes as he made his way down the hall. "Yeah, right…" He sniffed the air as he made it to the front of Train and Creed's room, looking at the people who occupied it as he spoke. "How could something smell so good in this house if Creed and Eve are both in here?"</p>
<p>Lin pointed down the hall, smirk plastered on his face as he spoke. "That's courtesy of Number II! Apparently, he's an accomplished chef."</p>
<p>Sven blinked at him, then glanced at Train. "Is that true?-Wait, don't answer that, this is probably just a prank the two of you are in on together."</p>
<p>"It isn't, Sven, go see for yourself. Number II is cooking with Kyoko." Eve said as she finally stepped away from the window and towards her guardian.</p>
<p>Sven's eyes widened. "<strong>With</strong> Kyoko?! Okay, this wizardry I <strong>have </strong>to see with my own eyes."</p>
<p>Train finally regained his dignity and seeing that Rinslet was done with her assault, he decided that it was best for him to move on from the show as well.</p>
<p>The cat slowly made his way towards the kitchen. "Man, I'm <strong>starving</strong>. Especially after all that excitement." He looked back at Creed who started sliding off the bed the moment Train stood up. "Let's go see what he's up to in there."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved, stepping out of the room after Train. "As long as he's not wearing <strong>my</strong> apron, I don't care what he's cooking."</p>
<p>"You mean the one with the roses on it?" Lin said as he followed after the taller men. Seeing Creed nod, Number X smirked. "Actually… I kind of hope he <strong>is</strong> using your apron…"</p>
<p>Train smiled over his shoulder at the number. "Same. That'd be a sight to see."</p>
<p>"I'm not using an apron, so you can both stop dressing me with your demented mind's eye." Belze's voice entered suddenly as he placed a large pot on their small, dining room table.</p>
<p>Lin and Train both stopped suddenly, looking anywhere except the large man's intimidating gaze as they stepped past him and toward the table. Kyoko came out next with a stack of bowls in one arm and a handful of spoons in the other.</p>
<p>Belze noticed the teen's predicament and sighed in defeat. "I told you to make two trips…"</p>
<p>Kyoko didn't hear what he had to say since she was concentrating too much on making sure she didn't drop anything. As soon as Eve and Sven stepped into the room they saw the teen's precarious situation and jumped into action, catching a few bowls before they fell. The three sweepers placed the dishes on the table and Kyoko put the spoon in a pile next to the pot. Sephiria stepped out of the kitchen next, dropping a stack of napkins on the table as well.</p>
<p>When Creed walked over to the table and glanced inside the pot. "Soup?"</p>
<p>Belze nodded. "Yes. It's what the girl was failing miserably to make. Luckily, I was able to salvage the meal."</p>
<p>Creed nodded gratefully and took a bowl for both himself and his beloved. "Thank you, Belze."</p>
<p>Number II did not acknowledge the man's gratitude and instead began using the ladle to pour a bowl for his superior.</p>
<p>Train smiled at Creed as he handed him a bowl, leaping over the couch to sit on its cushion. "This seems like a good rainy day meal."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and took a seat next to his beloved, lifting his leg and placing it on top of his Train's as he spoke. "It's an absolutely perfect idea." He noticed his love was frowning and rubbed Train's chin with his thumb. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>Train was staring at his warped reflection in the soup, then looked up at his lover. "I just… Hate feeling so pathetic…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rested his chin on Train's shoulder. "You're not pathetic, Train. You just need help right now. And there's nothing wrong with needing a little help."</p>
<p>Train sighed again and tilted his head so it was on top of Creed's as he spoke. "Then… will we be able to train soon? Will I be able to use my Tao soon?"</p>
<p>Creed was quiet for a minute, deciding how to answer then chose his words delicately. "Can we… start out small at first? Maybe go back to the basics with your wind controlling powers and then work our way up from there?"</p>
<p>Train frowned, understanding his partner's hesitancy, but wanting nothing more than to cut loose and prove to everyone he was okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, I'm not okay. Not yet at least.</em>
</p>
<p>The cat nodded. "Yeah… we can start from there I guess…" Seeing Creed was about to say something else, Train shoved a spoonful of food into his lover's mouth. "I don't need an apology or explanation, Creed. I understand you're trying to keep me safe. It's just…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his love, swallowing the bite Train force fed him as he finished his beloved's trailed off sentence. "...You hate feeling useless and weak. I know that feeling, and I promise I won't let you feel that way for long."</p>
<p>Train forced himself to smile at his partner. While he was truly grateful for everything the swordsman had done for him, it still bothered him that he was being kept in the dark. "And when are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced out the window, still trying to think about what he could do to allow his love to talk to Saya that night. "I'll… Tell you soon, Train. Very, very soon."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm just worried how you'll take the news of my uselessness the first four days of your kidnapping… I'm scared how you'll take the fact that I gave up on you…</em>
</p>
<p>Train's protection wasn't the only reason he hadn't told his love what happened while he was gone. Creed was scared how his Kitten would handle the news of not only what he did under the influence of the drug, but how the man who supposedly loved him handled the nightmarish ordeal.</p>
<p><em>I'm sure he'll forgive me, but… I don't know how hearing his lover gave up on him will meld with his fragile mental state. And I don't even know how to deal with that since he won't like hearing his mental state </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>fragile. Even though that's the truth.</em></p>
<p>Train noticed his partner was deep in thought, then sighed and placed his empty bowl on the arm of the couch, tangling his fingers around Creed's as he spoke. "Okay, Creed. I trust you."</p>
<p>Creed noticed his love's bowl was empty and knew right away he'd want more. The silverette unwillingly detached his hand from his beloved's, grabbed Train's bowl, and gave the cat a kiss on the cheek as he stood up to get him more.</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed walked away, then glanced over at Sephiria as a new thought occurred to him. "Sephiria… Where's Aliane?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked up from her bowl, leaning against a wall as she quietly enjoyed the meal her second in command provided her. "Locked up at Chronos headquarters."</p>
<p>Train wasn't surprised by that answer, and had another question. "Can I… Talk to her?"</p>
<p>Creed stopped pouring his love another bowl and shot his eyes up to Sephiria, then back at Train. "Train… are you sure?"</p>
<p>Train didn't look at his lover, nor did he respond to the silver man's question. He kept his eyes locked onto Number One's, wanting the woman to see his resolve and hoped that would be enough to persuade her to say yes.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of silence, Sephiria nodded. "Yes. Just let me know when and I'll set it up."</p>
<p>Train smiled at her. "Thank you, Sephiria."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train sighed as he stared out the window of his bedroom, lightly banging his head against the glass pane as he watched the rain continue to relentlessly fall. Much like a tyrant attempting to keep its subjects in line, the weather was controlling the Black Cat's ability to step outside with at least somewhat of a clear head for the first time. It seemed as though Mother Nature did not want him to experience the world again after the traumatic situation he had barely survived.</p>
<p>Train maintained his head bashing status, glaring at the droplets that clashed against the glass. "So. Bored."</p>
<p>Train winced when he hit his head a bit too hard, making it slip slightly and smack against the window frame. It didn't hurt, it just caught him off guard. He expected his face to hit flat, cold glass, not hard, solid wood.</p>
<p>Train turned his glare from the weather to the frame, smacking it with the back of his hand as if the inanimate object were at fault for his minor injury. "Stupid window…"</p>
<p>Train looked out the glass again and frowned. "Stupid weather. Stupid Mother Nature. Stupid boredom. Stupid being locked away in a house because of the stupid rain and the stupid Apostles for traumatizing me and making me weak and pathetic and unable to do anything fun."</p>
<p>Train growled at his own statement, inadvertently reminding himself how helpless and clingy he was. He was proud of himself for being as independent as he was during their meeting with Sephiria, but there were still far too many times he relied on Creed or Lin's support.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even Eve started comforting me! I appreciate all of them caring about me, I wish I didn't need them as much as I obviously do… I may not have proof of it, but I can tell my current fragility required the close proximity of his loved ones.</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed and sulked against the window, allowing his dismal thoughts to continue.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… Is it really so bad to require the support of my friends as much as I do?</em>
</p>
<p>Even though he had leaned on his friends before, right now it felt different. Back when he needed Sven to watch Kyoko while he was discovering himself, it felt like he was doing Train a favor rather than supporting him. And when he left the Apostles and sought out the sweepers for the first time, <strong>he</strong> made the decision and again it felt like Sven was just doing the right thing.</p>
<p>Those situations made him feel like he was weak or <strong>needed</strong> his friends. Even when he came back after his six month disappearance and desired human contact, he didn't feel weak, just lonely. And Train didn't view loneliness as a weakness, he saw it as a normal human emotion.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hate being weak and needy. I hate not being able to take care of myself.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was an independent person which was why it irritated him so much to depend upon the adjacency of his friends. Even now with Creed not in the room and his friends deciding to go to bed early, Train felt like he was beginning to fall apart.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just saw Creed an hour ago and I'm losing my mind! I don't know what he's doing, but he said he needed time alone for a bit while he set something up and he'd come get me soon.</em>
</p>
<p>If it was anyone else, Train would have thought they were sick of his neediness, but considering it was Creed, he knew that wasn't true. Creed was the <strong>king </strong>of clingy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Kyoko go to bed too…? Would she care if I woke her up until Creed came to get me?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head and banged it against the glass again, purposefully making the gesture rough since he wanted to punish himself for having that thought.</p>
<p><em>Man, I really </em><em><strong>am</strong></em> <em>pathetic if I'm thinking about waking up literally the clingiest person in the world so I can cling to </em><em><strong>her</strong></em><em>.</em></p>
<p>Deciding that hitting his head against the window wasn't enough suffering after having such abhorrent thoughts, Train started punching himself lightly in the head. The motion was also to prevent his body from actually walking to the teen's room. No matter how needy he was feeling, he knew knocking on Kyoko's door was an awful idea he'd regret later.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then why am I still debating it? Why do I have to fight walking out of the door?</em>
</p>
<p>Train slowly began to tangle his fingers into his hair, pulling slightly at his chocolate locks as his head slowly lowered to his chest, a voice that haunted his nightmares replacing his thoughts.</p>
<p>"<em>Tell me, Black Cat, what does it feel like?"</em></p>
<p>Train felt himself beginning to tremble, shaking his head back and forth as he tried to stop the dark memories from surfacing.</p>
<p>"No… Stop…"</p>
<p>"<em>Your cheeky attitude means there's not enough Chronos drugs in you. A fourth dose will fix that."</em></p>
<p>Train felt a non-existent needle puncture his skin and fill him with the unwanted drug. The all too familiar feeling of the solvent gradually slithered through his veins, wrapping around his nerves and taking over his body's sensations.</p>
<p>"Shut… up…"</p>
<p>"<em>Are you ready to describe the pain to me?"</em></p>
<p>Train gritted his teeth as pain engulfed his body, his fingers digging deeper into his hair, unable to feel the claws his Nanomachines created that slowly embedded themselves in his skull.</p>
<p>"Stop it… Stop it…"</p>
<p>"<em>Burn in Hell…"</em></p>
<p>Train heard his voice growled at the man, to which the man responded with a cold, calloused tone.</p>
<p>"<em>You first, Black Cat."</em></p>
<p>Train didn't feel himself fall to the floor, nor did he realize there were drips of blood escaping his skull and clotting in his hair. He also did not notice when electrical shocks started to flare off his lean frame, static causing his hair to stand on end as he curled himself into a miserable, anemic ball on the floor.</p>
<p>"<em>Does it feel like fire raging on your insides?"</em></p>
<p>The Black cat's world went dark and his mind went vacant as he slipped back into his solemn, empty void. And as he felt the agonizing memory of his torturous time with the Apostles return, he began to welcome the elegiac abyss to encompass his consciousness. It was the only thing that provided him even a small bit of comfort during his imprisonment, since it took him away from scorching torment the Nanomachines provided and the never ending desolation the enemy layer shrouded his heart with. At least in his manmade void, <strong>he</strong> was able to make the choice of what he could and could not feel. And it was always inevitably nothing.</p>
<p>"<em>...Or does it feel like someone's slowly slicing each one of them open?"</em></p>
<p>Train didn't realize he was hovering above the ground, the electricity he was accidentally creating burning the carpet beneath him as he quivered like a dried leaf hanging for dear life on a dying tree, which eerily mirrored how he was feeling. Train was desperately trying to cling to reality, but at the same time was pathetically seeking the soothing comfort of his hollow void.</p>
<p>The cat could hear Kanzaki's sick laugh ring dementedly in the back of his head, which was the last thing Trian needed to push himself over the edge. Blood was slowly snaking down his head and outlining his face, dripping onto the floor Train was now floating several feet above.</p>
<p>"<em>Tell me how it feels, Black Cat. Describe the pain to me. And don't get greedy with the details. I want to know how much pain you're in…"</em></p>
<p>Train let out a monstrous, low growl, which was soon followed by a quiet howl of pain and whimper of solitude. A few more sparks emitted from his body as he shouted out his next words, his voice horse and scatological as he screamed.</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!"</p>
<p>A reticent, peaceful tune entered the unstable cat's ear, making him open his eyes and slowly scan the room for the source of the sound.</p>
<p>"Saya…?"</p>
<p>As Train searched the room for his friend, his eyes landed on his partner instead, which was just as relieving if not more so than the music that was still playing in the background.</p>
<p>"Creed..?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief as he placed the music box in his robe's pocket and slowly approached his beloved. "Yes, Train. It's me. Do you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>Train's eyes fell onto the carpeted floor he was now sitting on and frowned at the burn marks that surrounded him. "I… don't know. He… was injecting me with things and… asking me to describe the pain… I-"</p>
<p>"Shhh, my love, it's okay." Creed said as he wrapped his arms around his Kitten, pulling the man he loved against his chest, running his fingers soothingly through Train's cinnamon hair. "It's my fault for leaving you alone for so long…"</p>
<p>Train took in several deep, haggard breaths, trying to comprehend what just happened and what triggered it. Fortunately, his lover's words were enough to make him remember what created the panic attack and he began mentally berating himself for the pitiful behavior.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so pathetic! I can't even last an </em>
  <em>
    <strong>hour </strong>
  </em>
  <em>without Creed by my side without losing my shit…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train… you're not pathetic. No one expects you to be better in just a few days."</p>
<p>Train blinked and looked up at the man, frowning deeply as he realized he said his thoughts out loud. "I guess it's because I'm not in a good mental state… I can't have my own thoughts right now. I need to speak them all out loud."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at his love, not sure what he meant by that statement. "Are you trying to tell me you're speaking your thoughts out loud?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, pressing his head into Creed's chest since that seemed to be what he needed at that moment. "Yeah… I guess I am…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as well and squeezed his cat tighter. "It's okay to need us right now, Train… Didn't you say yourself a few days ago that having us near you keeps you grounded?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and clung to his partner's shirt, using the warmth and scent of the man he loved to keep him tied to the world. "Yes… But… I was hoping that I wouldn't continue to need you all for <strong>this</strong> long. I don't want to be a burden…"</p>
<p>Creed ran his fingers up and down his love's tense back. "You're not a burden, Train. We're all here for you because we love and care about you. You will <strong>never</strong> be a burden to us."</p>
<p>Train cuddled further into his partner and let out another shaky breath. "That doesn't change how much I hate not being able to take care of myself… I hate feeling so desperate to have everyone near me. I hate being so needy… I actually thought about waking up Kyoko to keep me company while you were off doing whatever it was you were doing."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and kissed the top of his love's head. "Now <strong>that</strong> is sad. <strong>That</strong> you can absolutely be upset about."</p>
<p>Train pulled back slightly so he could flick his partner's forehead. "Aren't you supposed to be being extra nice to me right now? Don't you know I'm a pathetic, weak, little kitty?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and tried to bite Train's fingers before he pulled them away. "There is, nor will there every will be, anything pathetic or weak about the infamous and awe inspiring Black Cat. You are perfect and strong in every way. This is just a small hiccup in Train Heartnet's life."</p>
<p>Train smiled at his lover, then rested his head against Creed's shoulder. "Thank you, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and was about to kiss his beloved again, when he noticed dried blood caking his flawless feline's impeccable skin. The silver man grabbed Train by his chin and turned the gunman's head so it was facing him, giving the swordsman a better look at the damage.</p>
<p>"Train… Why are you bleeding?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at Creed, then attempted to look at the sides of his face to see what he was talking about. He pulled his head out of Creed's grasp and ran his finger against his skin, then jumped slightly as he scratched his face.</p>
<p>"What the hell…?"</p>
<p>Before he had a chance to inspect his hand, Creed grabbed it and began gently fingering the claws the golden man didn't remember forming. Creed frowned at his sharpened digits, then tenderly cupped the cat's cheek.</p>
<p>"Train… Do you remember activating your Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head as he stared at his hand. "No. But I can turn them off now. I don't know if that's the right term to use since I'm pretty sure they're alway on, but, you know what I mean."</p>
<p>Creed watched as Train's hands went back to normal, then pulled his love up with him and brought him to the bathroom. "Let's clean up your wounds, okay, Train?"</p>
<p>Train sighed, knowing Creed was using specific wording to make sure he didn't interpret any of his statements for commands. "Whatever you say…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned as they reached the bathroom and Train sat himself on the toilet. He watched his beloved out of the corner of his eye as he pulled first aid materials out of the medicine cabinet. "Are you… mad at me, Train?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head, then lowered it so his forehead rested in his hands. "No… I'm mad at myself. I'm mad that I can't even go an hour without you near me without freaking out. I don't even know if anything actually triggered me other than being by myself!"</p>
<p>Creed deepened his frown, his mind wandering off to the day they made love after Train returned.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew that was a mistake… He was just desperate for human contact and now I've probably made it all worse by giving him so much of it so soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed closed the cabinet and stepped over to his love, lifting Train's chin so their eyes met and giving him the most loving smile he could. "We're still working out what your triggers are, Train. For all we know, a bird flying by the window could be a trigger."</p>
<p>Train sighed as Creed began to dab at the self inflicted wounds on his head. "I certainly hope not. That's going to make rooftop sunbathing <strong>much </strong>harder."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled, the gesture feeling empty as doubts began surfacing in his head. "We'll keep going slow and make sure to find all of your triggers. We'll get you back to normal."</p>
<p>Train winced a little as Creed rubbed at some dried blood. "And what if I'm never able to truly be normal again?"</p>
<p>Creed stopped for a second to poke his beloved on the nose. "Were you ever normal in the first place, Kitten?"</p>
<p>Train smirked at him, then laughed quietly. "I guess not…"</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment as Creed continued cleaning Train's wounds, both of them lost in their own thoughts, trying to figure out how to explain to the other how they were feeling. Creed was worried he made Train too dependent on him, and Train was concerned he was always going to need the comfort of his friends in order to function. Both of them wanted to speak their emotions to the other, but neither were sure how to outwardly convey their inner turmoil.</p>
<p>Creed, always being the first one to initiate everything in their relationship, decided to speak first. "Train… Did I… push you too hard a few days ago?"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion, not sure what the man was talking about. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned back, looking over his love's face for any more wounds along with any animosity. "Did I push you too far by… sleeping with you too soon after returning home?"</p>
<p>Train continued blinking at his partner, then rolled his eyes and pinched both of Creed's cheeks. "No! Why would you think that?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned as best he could behind the comical gesture his beloved had forced his face into. "Because you're so concerned with needing us nearby, I'm worried <strong>I'm </strong>the cause of it."</p>
<p>Train squeezed his cheeks harder. "You think you're the cause of <strong>all</strong> my pain when in reality, you're the opposite. You <strong>soothe</strong> my pain, Creed." He grabbed Creed's hand that was holding the medicine. "<strong>This</strong> is what you are to me, and <strong>this</strong> is what that day was to me. It helped heal me. If that didn't happen, I don't think I would be as far along as I am."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly as Train left his face and hand go. "Did I just properly convince you that you <strong>are</strong> getting better?"</p>
<p>Train blinked again, then glared. "Did you just fabricate guilty feelings to make me admit that?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No, the guilt was real. I just happened to notice you offered up your fantastic progress and wanted to ever so politely point it out to you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as Creed stood up and began wetting a washcloth to clean his face of the dried blood. "Whatever… It didn't work. I still hate myself for needing you all so much."</p>
<p>Creed stepped back in front of his cat, using the damp cloth to cleanse Train's beautiful face of the unwanted red substance. "You need us less and less every day. And what's so wrong with needing your friends?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as Creed moved his head back and forth, making sure he didn't miss any spots. "I'm not saying needing my friends is wrong. What I'm saying is I hate feeling useless without you all. I hate the fact that you have to baby me and tip toe around my feelings. Hell, you almost have to spoon feed me food because eating might be a trigger! I hate feeling like I'm a helpless sack of flesh unless you guys are around."</p>
<p>He leaned back as Creed continued cleaning his face. "That's why I want to talk to Saya…"</p>
<p>Creed almost froze at the first part of Train's sentence, since it reminded him of how useless he was the first four days his love was gone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is now a good time to talk about that? He seems emotionally fragile right now... I don't want to push him.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. He just admitted that he feels like we're babying him. And I know what happens when you keep secrets from Train for too long. She shouldn't hear this from someone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded at his own thoughts, not realizing how insane he looked to be outwardly having an inward conversation with himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>He has to hear it from me. I planned on telling him everything tonight anyway.</em>
</p>
<p>"You seem to be in agreement with yourself about something. Care to let me in on the story? Or is it an inside joke I wouldn't understand?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's words, happy to hear Train's jokes were returning to normal as well. "I… I was just mentally preparing to tell you what happened while you were at the Apostles."</p>
<p>The cat was quiet for a few seconds, then Train nodded his head, a grateful smile on his piquant lips. "Yes. Yes, please tell me. And don't skimp on the details." He grabbed Creed's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I can take it, Creed. Please."</p>
<p>Creed stared at his love for a second, then at the hand that squeezed his. He could feel the thankfulness oozing from his cat's body and just prayed it would stay there as he told his story.</p>
<p>The silver man took a deep breath, then kissed his Kitten's hand. "First thing I want to tell you is how <strong>I </strong>handled your kidnapping…"</p>
<p>Train nodded, willing to hear whatever it was his partner had to say as long as he was finally told what they all went through and what he had done while he was out.</p>
<p>Creed paused, then decided to start at the beginning. "That day when we were supposed to meet at the music school… Do you remember me being late?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as he thought, then nodded. "Yes. I remember because I was driving Anastasia nuts with my antics. She eventually made me play the Ukulele to shut me up." He laughed at the memory, then thought about what he said. "By the way, where <strong>is </strong>my Ukulele?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "You'll get it back soon, Love. Are you okay for me to continue?"</p>
<p>Seeing Train nod his head, the swordsman went on. "I was late because…" He paused, then took a deep breath to summon the courage he needed to finish his statement. "...Because I was talking to Echidna."</p>
<p>Train froze. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed winced at the pained look in his love's eyes and continued immediately. "I-I'm so sorry, Train! I was on my way to see you when Echidna came out of nowhere and started asking me some really cryptic questions that I'm now positive were about Charden."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed tried to elaborate. "It's a long story I'll get into later. I want to finish this one if that's okay." Seeing his love nod and encouraged by the fact that Train didn't let go of his hand, he went on. "When I finished talking to her, I noticed Eve had been calling me, but I didn't answer her since I didn't think it was an emergency. When I finally did, I realized how wrong I was."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow. It wasn't like Creed to not answer his phone for one of his closest friends. "Why didn't you answer?"</p>
<p>Creed couldn't tell if Train's tone was angry or not, then sighed as he realized he was going to have to reveal another secret. "I was… talking to E."</p>
<p>Train tilted his head in confusion. "<strong>My</strong> E?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. It was another birthday surprise. That music box is the same box from that store you mentioned in your memory of that small town, and I managed to track E down as well. We were going to meet with her for lunch that day, but I had to cancel at the last minute in order to contact Sephiria about the encounter with Echidna."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Creed? You <strong>need</strong> to stop with the birthday stuff. Your overly affectionate gestures have now only gotten us into trouble."</p>
<p>Creed shivered at his love's words, but relaxed when he felt Train squeeze his hand. "I'm sorry, Train…"</p>
<p>Train flicked Creed's forehead again. "It's fine. I'm actually more curious what happened with Echidna. Did you get into a fight?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. I had my swords drawn and pointed at her neck, but she was weaponless and refused to fight. She claimed she just wanted to talk."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "About Charden you said?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Like I said, I'll get into more details about that later, for now… I really want to finish this part of the story up."</p>
<p>Train frowned then nodded. "Okay. Keep going."</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved, then did as Train requested. "Once E was gone I called Eve back and she told me to go to the music school. That's where I saw…"</p>
<p>Train watched as his lover's eye went blank and was able to figure out what Creed was imagining. It was the same thing he saw every night in his nightmares. "You saw Anastasia…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and wiped a few tears away with the back of his hand. He felt Train pull him against his chest and the silver man allowed a few more tears to fall. However, that was the only luxury he permitted his selfish emotions, since he knew Train might not be willing to comfort him by the end of his story.</p>
<p>Creed gently and unwillingly pushed himself out of his cat's arms. "I'm okay, Train..."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his partner and pulled him against his chest again, running his hands up and down his back. "No, you're not. How come <strong>you </strong>can comfort me, but <strong>I </strong>can't comfort you."</p>
<p>Creed relaxed into his beloved's strong arms despite himself. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying let me finish my story before you decide whether or not you <strong>want </strong>to comfort me. Besides, we can mourn her together when we visit her at the music school."</p>
<p>Train stared wide-eyed at his lover. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Her ashes are there. We could go visit her soon. It is <strong>my</strong> business after all."</p>
<p>Train smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."</p>
<p>Creed smiled as well, then offered his next statement hesitantly. "You're… not mad that I was late? You don't blame me for you getting taken?"</p>
<p>Train gave Creed a shocked look. "How the hell is that your fault? You were being confronted by an enemy! What else were you supposed to do?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted. "Yeah, but-"</p>
<p>Train pulled back and placed a finger on Creed's lips to stop him. "-I know what you're going to say. Since she was weaponless, you could have told her to go screw herself and walked away. And even though I don't know what the conversation was about, I can say that it must have been somewhat interesting if it kept you rooted to the spot. And even if it wasn't, it's not like you could just skip away like nothing happened. Especially if E was near by. More Apostles could have shown up and she would have gotten hurt."</p>
<p>Train pulled his hand away and caressed his Stallion's cheek. "You did the right thing, Creed. You avoided making a dangerous situation more dangerous. Don't blame yourself for that."</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief. "Thank you, Train. That means a lot coming from you…"</p>
<p>Train smirked and leaned forward to kiss Creed's cheek. "Anytime." He paused as he thought of something. "Do you still have E's contact information?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. I wrote her number down."</p>
<p>Train smiled fondly as he remembered the woman. "Good. I'd like to see her again."</p>
<p>Creed nodded again. "Then we will. I promise." He then lowered his head as he continued his story. "After I realized you were gone and Anastasia was…" He shook his head. "...After I learned what happened… Everything went dark. I… I completely shut down."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his partner, running his fingers through his silver hair. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed leaned into the gesture, then stopped himself when he realized he didn't deserve Train's touch. "I… Don't remember much after that. I vaguely remember Sergey carrying me home and I remember our lives flashing before my eyes. I remember calling out to you, but you didn't hear me. I remember never sleeping, yet having nightmares of your death and torture over and over again. I remember all of that, yet I don't remember moving a single muscle. I sat in bed and did absolutely nothing for <strong>four days</strong> until Lin quite literally beat some sense into me."</p>
<p>He paused again, head still hanging low since he was unwilling to grant himself the blessed view of Train's beautiful amber eyes. "I… gave up on you, Train… I gave up on <strong>us</strong>. I had resigned myself to your death and began praying for death myself. If it wasn't for everyone else taking care of me all while searching for you, I… probably wouldn't be here right now."</p>
<p>Train watched as his partner fell apart in front of him. He wasn't sure if Creed knew he was crying, but the cat could relate to his feelings all too well.</p>
<p>
  <em>...He was relying on our friends just like I am right now. If it wasn't for them, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>neither </strong>
  </em>
  <em>of us would be here right now.</em>
</p>
<p>He could also relate to the dark hole Creed dug himself since it was the same thing Train had done. As soon as Creed said he had given up, Train realized he had at one point too. That empty void the cat thrust himself into when the torture and loneliness became too much was exactly like what his lover had been putting himself through.</p>
<p><em>I can't fault him for something that </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>did too…</em></p>
<p>Train gently lifted Creed's chin so their eyes met, giving his lover a warm smile as he spoke. "It's okay, Creed… As you can see, I'm still alive and kicking."</p>
<p>Creed choked on a sob as he spoke. "But <strong>I</strong> gave up on you! <strong>Me</strong>! The man who has been <strong>obsessed</strong> with you since the day we met! While you were being tortured, I was wallowing in my own self pity and being completely use-OW! WHAT THE HELL, TRAIN?!"</p>
<p>Train smirked, chuckling as Creed pushed his hand aside. The cat cut off Creed's sentence by pinching his arm with his newly discovered Nanomachine fingers which he turned into cat's claws for that precise reason. "Creed, I can't blame you for something I did as well."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his love as he rubbed the spot Train pinched. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train massaged his partner's injured area as well. "I… gave up as well. Saya tried helping me, but even that wasn't enough. I was… too lost to keep fighting."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love dejected look. "But you <strong>were </strong>still fighting, Train. You refused to kill anyone. You were fighting the entire time."</p>
<p>Train gave Creed a strange look. "You're going to explain why you keep saying that too, right?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then nodded. "Yes… But I want to finish this part of the story first…"</p>
<p>Train smiled kindly at his lover, then gently punched his chin. "Isn't that the end of it?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his Kitten again. "What?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Well, clearly you found me. <strong>You're</strong> the one that brought me home. Which means whatever beating Lin gave you worked. Which, by the way, we're not skating past that either. You're going to describe every detail of that moment so I know what to do the next time you annoy me."</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but giggle at his love's playful threat. "It was pretty brutal, but… nowhere near as bad as what he was saying."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh? What was he saying?"</p>
<p>Creed looked to the side and glared as if he could see Lin's mocking grin. "Stupid shit like you were going to be his after he found you. But…" He smiled as he remembered everything Lin did for them. "He did put himself through a lot to find you. He nearly killed himself from exhaustion to get you back."</p>
<p>Train stared at Creed for a moment, then sighed as he thought of Lin tearing apart every inch of the world to find him. "I'll have to make sure to thank him better the next time I see him…"</p>
<p>Creed pouted. "In what way…?"</p>
<p>Train let out a frustrated sound, then wrapped his arm around Creed's neck to pull him into a noogie. "Not in <strong>that</strong> way! Geeze, I thought that jealous side of you was gone!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's playful gesture, then pulled himself out of Train's grasp. "It will never be truly gone, Train."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and leaned back on the toilet he still sat on. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Creed stared at him silently for a few minutes, then spoke again. "So you're… really not mad?"</p>
<p>Train gave him a strange look. "Why would I be mad at you for something you can't control?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a curious look. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train leaned forward. "It's not like you said to yourself, 'Well, I guess Train's dead forever. May as well lose myself in my own depressive, empty thoughts and not even bother looking for him! Oh, whoa is me!' Right?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled sadly and shook his head. "No… I guess I didn't do that."</p>
<p>Train smiled fondly at his partner. "Your body just reacted. It sounds like you went into shock, honestly. And no one should blame you for something you can't control. No one <strong>chooses</strong> to go into shock. It's a defensive mechanism. Your body was protecting itself."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and lowered his head. "<strong>Lin</strong> sure could blame me."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes again. "And we all know what Lin really wants, but I don't blame him either. People react to trauma differently, and if he was really hurting himself <strong>that </strong>much to find me, I can't say <strong>his</strong> way was any better. I'll have to thank him <strong>and</strong> scold him."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and lifted his head to meet Train's gaze. "I have a feeling he'll like that…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again, then smiled. "I'm… happy you're not mad at me…"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders. "Even if I felt like I had the right to be mad, it wouldn't get me anywhere and it wouldn't change how I feel about you. So, instead of creating more drama in our already dramatic lives, I think it's best to just move forward. We've got enough shit going on right now, the last thing we need to be doing is fighting with each other, right?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Right."</p>
<p>Train smiled at his lover, then looked out the small window in the bathroom and frowned. "Saya must have given up on me for real. The last time I heard anything from her was when I was losing consciousness at the Apostles'. And this rain is making me think she's avoiding me…"</p>
<p>Creed watched his love for a second, then stood up and put away the cleaning supplies. "You know she visited me and Lin too, right?"</p>
<p>Train turned and gave his partner another strange look. "Really?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and closed the medicine cabinet. "Yup. I don't think Lin knows it yet, but he described a woman who kept appearing in his dreams. She sounded like Saya. He didn't believe me when I told him, but I think if <strong>you</strong> tell him, he'll understand what was happening."</p>
<p>Train smiled, then looked back out the window. "I guess maybe she <strong>didn't </strong>give up on me…"</p>
<p>Creed watched his love watch the rain through the window, then stepped in front of him and offered Train his hand. "Do you want to try and talk to her tonight?"</p>
<p>Train turned and gave Creed a defeated look. "How can I with this rain? I can't see <strong>any</strong> stars."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "Have you no faith in me? What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"</p>
<p>Train stared at Creed, then his hand, then sighed and the limb. "Alright… Let's see what the Almighty Creed has cooked up for the Black Cat this time."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You always end up enjoying it."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders as Creed led him out of the bathroom. "True…"</p>
<p>As Creed walked him through the common room and kitchen, he realized the silver man was leading him to the back door. When they stepped outside, Train prepared himself to be hit with an onslaught of rain, but instead was protected by a tarp that stretched out several feet in front of them. He saw the large poles stuck in the ground that held the fabric up, but didn't have time to appreciate the genius behind Creed's set up as the swordsman was pulling him along faster.</p>
<p>"Hurry up! This was hastily made, so I don't know how long it'll stay up! And don't use your Tao to shield us from the rain. I worked too hard on his set up to use that as a bail out."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes, knowing that wasn't the real reason. Creed really just didn't want him to use his abilities without a controlled testing scenario. As much as he hated the fact that Creed was right, he knew that after what just happened, he couldn't blame the swordsman.</p>
<p>"Where are Sephiria's Erasers?" Train asked as he tried to scan the area for the watchers.</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "Around. They don't matter, just follow me."</p>
<p>Train ran with his partner towards a tent. Once they reached it, he watched Creed quickly unzipped it and as soon as the door was open, Creed slipped inside and pulled Train after him, then zipped it closed again.</p>
<p>Train crawled into the tent and sat on the ground, giving his Stallion a bewildered look. "Where the hell did you get a tent?"</p>
<p>Creed turned around to face his love. "I bought this a while ago."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed gave Train an offended look. "Do I not look like a camper to you?!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Actually, no. You seem too prissy for that."</p>
<p>Creed gasped. "<strong>Prissy?!</strong> What a sexist thing to say, Train!"</p>
<p>Train sighed and reached his leg across to kick Creed's foot. "You know what I mean. You're alway so proper and clean. Isn't camping the opposite of that?"</p>
<p>Creed stood up as best he could in the tent, unzipping another portion of it. "I guess if you look at it from only one point of view it is. Personally, I find it relaxing."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he watched his lover fumble with a new zipper. "How so?"</p>
<p>Creed cursed as fabric got stuck underneath the zipper and tried to dislodge it. "Away from the hustle and bustle of the city, peace and quiet, campfires to keep you warm, and the sweet, melodic sounds of nature being the only symphony to keep you company… It's romantic."</p>
<p>Train smiled, Creed's poetic words never failing to make his heart beat faster. "Did you buy this as another birthday surprise for me?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "No… It was an anniversary surprise…"</p>
<p>Train blinked again. "We have an anniversary?"</p>
<p>Creed stopped what he was going and gave Train an offended look. "Of course course we do! We have several! But, I bought this one for the most important one."</p>
<p>Train had a feeling he knew what <strong>some</strong> of the anniversaries were, but was also aware Creed probably had some weird ones like the first time he ever saw the Black Cat accomplish a mission. "What's the most important one?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he finally undid the zipper, revealing a clear ceiling that allowed their eyes access to the sky. "The day I first laid eyes on you…"</p>
<p>Train smiled as Creed situated himself across from him, then looked up at the raining sky. "Is that today?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. It's next month. But, I wanted to have this ready before that. And I'm glad I did, because now you can talk to Saya."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he watched the rain fall. "How can I? I can't see the stars…"</p>
<p>Creed crawled over to his love, sitting next to him and leaning against his lean frame. "You just have to look harder, Kitten. Saya's not avoiding you. You're just having a hard time reaching each other, that's all. Like a long distance relationship where you keep getting each other's answering machines."</p>
<p>Train chuckled at Creed's comment and placed his hand on top of his partner's. "No one leaves messages anymore, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed glared at Train. "I do. And before you make fun of me, shut up."</p>
<p>Train laughed a little louder. "Oh? That's your comeback to my nonexistent invective?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Now be quiet and look for a-HA, THERE YOU SEE! Right there!"</p>
<p>Train frowned and leaned his head in front of Creed, trying to see what he saw. "Right where?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and grabbed Train's head to lead him in the right direction. "Right <strong>there</strong>. It's the only star we can see. That <strong>has</strong> to be Saya."</p>
<p>Train squinted, then smiled when he saw the bright dot. "Yeah… That's gotta be her…"</p>
<p>Creed let go of his love's head and smiled warmly. "Now you can bring her up to date on everything that's happened. Even though I'm sure she already knows."</p>
<p>Train nodded, not noticing that Creed was reaching for something. "Yeah. We can finally talk."</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he handed Train his Ukulele. "Here. You can play this for her as well."</p>
<p>Train blinked at the instrument being handed to him, then smiled as he took it. "Is it tuned?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. I did that before I brought you here."</p>
<p>The swordsman watched as Train plucked the strings, then made his way towards the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I worry about him being left alone, I want to give him privacy with Saya. I also want him to understand I trust him being by himself.</em>
</p>
<p>As he placed his hand on the zipper, he sighed wistfully at his love, his heart swelling with warmth at the innocent image of his Kitten smiling sweetly at a star he believed to be his friend.</p>
<p>Creed unzipped the door. "Let me know if you need anything. I'm just a few steps away."</p>
<p>Train jumped forward and grabbed Creed's wrist. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his beloved a confused look. "Giving you space. Isn't that what you wanted?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shook his head. "No… Well, not this way at least… If you heard me correctly, I said <strong>we</strong> can finally talk. Meaning the three of us. We've never actually done that, have we?"</p>
<p>Creed thought about that, then shook his head. "No, we haven't. Well, at least not on good and honest terms that is…"</p>
<p>Train smirked and pulled Creed towards him. "How do you expect me to tell her everything when <strong>I</strong> still don't know everything? You need to tell Saya as well as me."</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly as Train pulled him against his chest, the cat spreading his legs slightly so the silver man could crawl between them and cuddle against his chest. Train wrapped his arms around Creed's body, strumming a few chords he remembered his lover teaching him.</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully as he rested his ear against Train's heart. "Yeah… Guess that's true."</p>
<p>Train smiled at his lover, continuing to strum as he kissed the top of Creed's head. "And don't leave out <strong>anything</strong>. I want to hear every tiny detail."</p>
<p>Creed frowned when he realized it was going to be a long night.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't matter as long as he's here. I can recite every epic poem ever written if it means I can be in Train's arms forever.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed glanced up at the star that they decided was Saya and wrapped his arms around Train's body. "Where do you want me to start?"</p>
<p>Train thought about it for a second, then smirked as he looked mischievously down at his partner. "How about when Lin was beating you up?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Really?" Feeling his cat nod his head, he sighed again. "Fine… But I was black and blue for <strong>days</strong> afterwards."</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Even better."</p>
<p>Creed pinched Train's arm. "You machinist."</p>
<p>Train smacked him lightly with the Ukulele. "Shut up and tell the story! And don't make me a princess or damsel in distress this time!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and began. "Once Upon A Time…"</p>
<p>His story was cut off as Train tackled him to the ground and began attacking him for doing exactly the opposite of what the cat requested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Finding The Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.</p><hr/><p>Creed pulled the blankets up and over his sleeping love, groaning slightly from the soreness his body was finally feeling as he tucked the golden man in. They had been back home for a few hours, and they were still waiting for a Chronos doctor to arrive. Creed wasn't sure what the hold up was and as much as he wanted someone to inspect his beloved and give Train a clear bill of health, he actually would have much rather his Kitten rest.</p><p><em>He's </em><em><strong>exhausted</strong></em> <em>and I'd like him to get as much sleep as possible before he has to be poked and prodded by a doctor.</em></p><p>Creed was also concerned how his lover was going to take to a physician looking him over and drawing even more of his blood. Aliane had a point, chances were Train wasn't going to take well to any type of doctors' examination, and Creed <strong>definitely </strong>didn't think his partner would handle seeing a needle well.</p><p>
  <em>But… he has to go through it. He has to get checked out if we're going to know how much of the antidote we need to give him.</em>
</p><p>Creed smiled warmly as he stood next to his lover's bed and watched Train snuggle into the bed, his fingers curling around the thick blanket very much like a child being put to bed after a long day. And considering what he had been through, all the drugs that were still in his system, and how confused he seemed to be, wasn't that far from the truth.</p><p>
  <em>He's pretty helpless right now. Ironic, considering he's never been stronger than at this precise moment.</em>
</p><p>Creed caressed his beloved's cheek with the back of his hand, his heart fluttering with a wild warmth when he saw Train lean into the gesture. When he heard his lover call his name and reach his hand out, Creed took it immediately and kissed it.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, Kitten. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Creed held back another groan as he leaned over Train, pressing his love's hand against his cheek, nuzzling it to his face.</p><p>Creed's blissful smile slowly faded as he felt Train's skin flex against him.</p><p><em>That's… odd… I know Train's body better than I know my own, and this is </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>what he felt like before the Apostles took him.</em></p><p>Creed pulled Train's hand away from his face and used his index finger and thumb to squeeze his love's hand, his frown deepening when he realized how malleable it was. He repeated his gesture a few more times, just to make sure his fatigued state hadn't made him delirious. Seeing Train's hand react the same way, Creed felt his heart drop, fearful of what that could mean for his beloved Kitten.</p><p>
  <em>I noticed there was something wrong with his skin when we were at the barn, but I was too preoccupied with his mental state and getting him to safety to question it.</em>
</p><p>Wanting to know more, and seeing that Train seemed to enjoy his awkward caresses, Creed ran his fingers gingerly up and down his beloved's palm, narrowing his eyes curiously when he saw the way the golden man's skin curved strangely with his digits. It looked like his love's flesh almost absorbed his fingers, like a memory foam pillow molding around a sleeping occupant's head. They were almost as soft as a pillow as well, which was strange considering Train's hands were calloused from years of gun wielding.</p><p>
  <em>I always enjoyed his rough fingers, since it reminds me of how strong he is. It's unsettling how smooth and soft they are. They almost feel like a child's fingers. As if his body healed his years-long injuries caused by his weapon mastery.</em>
</p><p>Creed's thoughts were beginning to make him nervous since they only confirmed what he was starting to realize. Praying he was wrong, he decided to press his fingers down a little harder, then pulled them away quickly, watching as Tran's flesh almost bounced back at him.</p><p>
  <em>Besides the uncharacteristic smoothness it also feels… elastic. Almost like a slick rubber band. Is it the Nanomachines?</em>
</p><p>Worried for his beloved's well being and wanting to know a little more, Creed decided to test his partner's flexibility. He pinched the tip of Trains index finger, then bent it backwards. He moved slowly, being sure not to hurt his Kitten or disturb his sleep. Just to be safe, Creed kept his eyes on Train's face to make sure he didn't wake his beloved with his motions. Seeing his partner was still fast asleep, Creed continued bending the golden man's hand back.</p><p>As he pulled, his eyes widened at how far the digit was going. Creed knew Train was more flexible and agile than the average person, but the amount his finger was bending backwards was unsettlingly inhuman. The tip of his index finger was almost touching the back of his hand, and Train didn't even seem to notice it was happening. Creed also didn't feel any bones breaking. It moved so organically, yet also so unnaturally that it turned the silver man's heart cold.</p><p>
  <em>It's got to be the Nanomachines… Is it just his fingers? Or is the rest of him elastic like this?</em>
</p><p>Creed ran his fingers up Train's arm, butterflies forming in his stomach at the cute little mewls and giggles his beloved went out. He wanted so badly to pin his lover to the bed, attack Train's alluring body, and elicit more heavenly musical noise from his beloved, but he knew he couldn't do that. He needed to concentrate on what might be wrong with his partner's delectable figure.</p><p>
  <em>Play will be for later when Train's more capable of saying yes. Right now, I need to inspect his body with scientific eyes. Not lewd eyes.</em>
</p><p>Creed moaned and swallowed thickly at the delicious way Train purred and smiled at his touches, then shook his head to stop the lascivious thoughts from surfacing. As he gently massaged the rest of Train's arm, his heart continued fluttering with euphoric love at every magical noise his Kitten made. Despite that, a chilled feeling slowly took over his body as he felt how pliable the rest of his arms were.</p><p>
  <em>It feels the same as his fingers. Is his skin flexible on his arm as well?</em>
</p><p>Creed gently pinched Train's skin, glanced back up at his love's closed eyes to make sure he was still asleep, then sighed in relief when he saw he was. He pulled at his cat's skin and watched how it stretched very much like a chewed up piece of gum. Creed's eyes widened again when he saw how far it could stretch, then frowned profoundly as he slowly pushed it back down, making sure he didn't wake Train.</p><p>
  <em>It even molds back with the rest of his body like it's nothing.</em>
</p><p>Creed moved his hand from Train's arm to his cheek, gingerly caressing the skin there and sighed in relief when he felt how normal it was.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe it's just his arms…</em>
</p><p>Wanting to be sure, Creed pinched Train's cheek, causing a yelp to exit the Black Cat's mouth as he was forcibly jolted out of his sleeping state. Train looked over his shoulder at Creed, smacking the man's hand away as he clasped his face.</p><p>The gunman glared at Creed. "What the hell was that for?!"</p><p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved, then leaned closer so their foreheads were resting against one another. "Just checking to make sure you were still really here."</p><p>
  <em>I don't want to tell him I'm testing for the Nanomachines. I'm sure the doctor and Eve can find out more, and he doesn't need to be reminded of their presence in his body. He knows they're there and he already made it perfectly clear how much he hates the way they feel.</em>
</p><p>Train's glare turned into a pout as he rubbed his cheek, headbutting his lover gently as he spoke. "And you decided to <strong>pinch</strong> me in order to verify that?"</p><p>Creed's adoring smile grew as he chuckled his Train's cute headbutt, then placed his lips reverently against his Kitten's. When he felt Train's hands wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss, Creed welcomed the sensation of his beloved's tongue caressing his own, and he placed his hands on either of the cat's face. They allowed their lips and tongues to linger for several minutes, before finally pulling away and staring into each other's eyes.</p><p>Train kept his hands around Creed's neck as he spoke. "<strong>That's</strong> a much better way to remind me I'm home. Do <strong>that</strong> next time."</p><p>Creed chuckled and kissed Train's lips lightly, squishing his love's cheeks slightly. "I'll keep that in mind, Kitten. Now, I think you should keep sleeping. What do you think?"</p><p>Train blinked in confusion, worry taking over his face as he tried to work out if he was being ordered to do something. The fact that Creed asked him what his opinion was put hesitancy in his submissive mind, as if the silver man's simple query was challenging the reality his brian was trying to convince him of.</p><p>"I… Yes… Yes, I think I should." Train said finally, looking at Creed pleadingly, as if he was hoping that was the correct answer. "Right…?"</p><p>Creed did nothing to confirm his love's indecisive words. Over the last several hours he had been reunited with his beloved, he was starting to learn how to phrase his sentences to Train. He worded them similar to how he would to a child, trying to guide his cat to the solution on his own instead of giving him the answer. Doing the latter option seemed to make Train take his statements like they were orders, and he wanted Train to make decisions on his own.</p><p>"Well, do you still feel tired?" Creed asked as he ran his fingers through his Kitten's hair.</p><p>Train absorbed his partner's words, then asked the question to himself in his head. He nodded, then responded to Creed. "Yes. Yes I am."</p><p>Creed sighed in relief when he heard Train's voice did not take on an emotionless tone, signaling those words came straight from his beloved's mouth and not the drug's influence. "Then what do you think you should do?"</p><p>Again, Train thought about what Creed said, his hands still wrapped around the man's neck, forehead still resting against his lover's as he answered. "I think I should go back to sleep."</p><p>Creed smiled, making sure not to nod his head since he knew Train was still looking for any confirmation that he was doing what the swordsman wanted.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't call me master this time either. That's at least a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>little </strong>
  </em>
  <em>progress, right?</em>
</p><p>"Whatever you think is best, Train. I trust you." Creed caressed his cat's cheek as Train settled back into the bed.</p><p>Train nodded his head triumphantly, as if he was proud of himself for making such a simple decision. "Right. This time if you want to wake me up, don't pinch me."</p><p>Creed chuckled and kissed his love's cheek as Train rested his head on the pillow. "Anything you say, my love. I'll wake you up with a kiss instead. Like Sleeping Beauty."</p><p>Train let out an exasperated sigh. "There you go again comparing me to princesses and fairy tail women. Are you trying to subtly tell me you wish I were a woman, Creed?"</p><p>Creed clutched his heart dramatically, as if Train's words hurt his soul. "My Dear Train! You know that there isn't a <strong>single </strong>thing I would change about you! You're as perfect now as you were the day you were born!"</p><p>Train chuckled as he yawned and shut his eyes. "How would you know? You weren't there when I was born."</p><p>Creed smiled again, removing his hand from his chest as he ran it through Train's hair. "Seeing how pure and flawless you are right now, I can't imagine it was anything less than perfection from the moment your beautiful soul graced this planet."</p><p>Train smiled warmly, his body relaxing as the gentle caresses against his face and cheek lulled him back to sleep. "I love you, Creed…"</p><p>Creed leaned forward and kissed his beloved's forehead. "And I love you, my Dearest Train…"</p><p>Creed's doting smile remained on his face as he watched his beloved settle back down again. Train turned his head to face the silverette, his eyes shutting as he drifted off into an even deeper sleep than bore. Despite his unconscious state, it seemed like Train was still aware Creed was in the room, and he craved for the silverette's loving touches.</p><p>Creed sighed blissfully as he watched his lover sleep.</p><p>
  <em>I'll have to tell the doctor and Eve knows about my discovery.</em>
</p><p>The bio-girl offered to use her Nanomachines to investigate Train's body almost as soon as they laid him in the bed, but Creed turned her down. As important as it was to know what exactly was going on in his partner's Nanomachines, Creed really wanted his precious love to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>There will be plenty of time for that later. Right now, he needs to sleep.</em>
</p><p>Creed frowned when he saw Train was having a hard time settling. Not hearing the door open and close, he groaned painfully again as he pulled the blankets back slightly and began to lay down next to his beloved, unaware someone else had entered the room. His aching body made him move slower than usual, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from being close to his Kitten.</p><p>Before he had a chance to lay down next to his partner, another piece of fabric was placed on top of the Black Cat. It wrapped around the gunman possessively, as if it were protecting him from an unknown danger.</p><p>Creed recognized the fabric immediately and looked up to see Lin leaning over Train's sleeping frame, using his cloak as an extra blanket for the golden eyed beauty. The swordsman sighed as he watched Number X curl it around Train's relaxed form, then rolled his eyes when he saw Lin inspecting the brunette's face for cuts or bruises.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with his face, Lin… It's perfect as always and this-" He gestured to the weapon that was resting on top of the cat. "-Isn't necessary. I was going to get in the bed with him."</p><p>Lin gave Creed a dirty look, the assassin clearly not happy about that, even though he knew he had no right to feel that way. "While I'm in the room?"</p><p>Creed sighed again. "I didn't even see you walk in… You don't have to stay…"</p><p>Lin narrowed his eyes, stood up, then pulled the nearby arm chair as close to the bed as he could. "Like Hell I'm going to leave! I understand you want alone time with him, but considering how many people are in the house, and the fact that Sephiria ordered us all to rest, I don't think you'll be getting that right now. Besides, the doctor should be here any minute. It's not like you'll have much time to do anything with him anyway."</p><p>Creed frowned at Lin since he was aware the number believed the swordsman wanted to use that opportunity to have sex with Train.</p><p><em>The thought </em><em><strong>did </strong></em><em>cross my mind, but Train needs to rest. I don't think he'd be able to stay awake long enough for that anyway. Hell, I don't think </em><em><strong>I'll</strong></em> <em>be able to stay awake long enough for that.</em></p><p>"Lin…" Creed's voice was sympathetic as he spoke, but he did not take Train's hand away from his face and his other hand continued running through his sleeping lover's hair. "I wasn't going to do <strong>that</strong>… He needs human contact right now. I was just going to-"</p><p>"-Please…" Lin cut him off, raising his dark eyes to look desperately at Creed. "Please… Please don't kick me out…"</p><p>He looked wistfully at Train, his finger twitching with want as he watched the Black Cat mumble a few adorable words under his breath. "I… I <strong>need</strong> this Creed… I won't be able to rest if I'm not near him. I don't care if you lay down next to him or take him in your arms, just please… don't make me leave his side…"</p><p>Creed blinked at Lin for a few minutes, knowing that agonized longing stare all too well and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>It </em>
  <em>
    <strong>would </strong>
  </em>
  <em>be cruel to kick him out… After all, he's gotten less sleep than all of us. And he's been looking for Train non-stop. I had those four useless days pass by while he worked himself to death to find my Kitten. He at least deserves to stay by Train's side for the time being…</em>
</p><p>Creed nodded his head at the man, even though he knew Lin wouldn't see it since his eyes were still locked onto Train's face. "Of course you can stay, Lin. What kind of man would I be if I didn't let you be near Train right now?"</p><p>Lin let out the breath he was holding and gave Creed a grateful look. "Thank you…"</p><p>Creed nodded his head, then pulled back the blankets, stopping for a moment to question the number. "Could you move the cloak a little so I can get in next to him? Like I said, he needs human contact right now."</p><p>Lin nodded his head and leaned over Train to adjust his cloak a little. "Can I leave it on him?"</p><p>Creed blinked in confusion. "Why are you asking me for permission?"</p><p>Lin shrugged his shoulders. "You seem to understand what's going on with him. I don't know if Train seeing a weapon wrapped around him will cause him to panic when he wakes up."</p><p>Creed thought about that, then shook his head. "I don't think so. In fact, it might be another reminder that he's with us. He'll probably recognize it as your weapon and understand he's somewhere safe."</p><p>Lin felt his heart swell with joy at the thought of his sweet love associating <strong>him</strong> with safety. "Okay… Thank you."</p><p>Once the weapon was pulled far enough away, Creed climbed into the bed next to Train, ignoring how his tender body protested against the movements. He wrapped his arm around his beloved's waist and pulled him against his chest. He felt Train moved his body instinctively backwards and firmer into Creed's, then sighed blissfully at the contact. Creed squeezed Train tightly in his arms, resting his chin on top of the Black Cat's head so he could still see Lin sitting in the armchair next to the bed.</p><p>He kissed the top of his lover's head, then asked the number another question. "Why do you want to keep your weapon on Train, anyway?"</p><p>Lin sighed and shrugged his shoulders subtly. "I don't know… I guess it just makes me feel like he's extra safe. Like I'll be able to wrap him is it and pull him away from danger. Or that I'll be able to react quickly to an enemy attack before they can hurt him."</p><p>Creed frowned at Lin, seeing the pain in his eyes, hearing the ache in his voice, and knew that, despite the fact he said it was okay for the silver man to cuddle Train, it still hurt to see it happening.</p><p><em>I also think he's just longing so badly to touch Train that seeing someone else hold him this intimately is shattering his heart… But, that's not going to be enough to make me pull away from my Kitten. As bad as I feel for his broken heart, I'm </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>removing Train from my arms for </em><em><strong>anyone</strong></em><em>.</em></p><p>Creed looked down at Train, smiled, kissed his head again, then snuggled back into his chocolate locks. "If it makes you feel safe, then do it. And like I said, it might actually be another reminder for him if he wakes up from a nightmare. Which happens a lot."</p><p>Lin frowned at Train. "...Do you know what they're about?"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"</p><p>Lin sighed and nodded his head in understanding. "Right…"</p><p>Number X rested his head on the back of the chair, his eyes remaining locked onto his sweet love's tranquil smile. Lin knew he was going to fall asleep, but he wanted to make sure to ingrain the image of Train's peaceful face in his mind's eye so it would occupy his dreams. Even though it had only been nine days since he saw the gunman, that was far too long to go without seeing the person you love.</p><p><em>One day without Train is too long. Nine days is just plain </em><em><strong>torture</strong></em><em>. Especially when I know he was </em><em><strong>actually</strong></em> <em>being tortured…</em></p><p>Lin smiled when he saw Train mumble more nonsense in his sleep. He remembered when he and Train were lovers, the cat often talked in his sleep. It was always about milk or food, and it was just another trait the golden man held that sealed the deal on his heart. During their short relationship, Lin often stayed away for hours after they made love or before they went to bed for the night just so he could hear the endearing things Train would whisper in his sleep.</p><p>
  <em>It's so nice to hear his voice again… It's incredible to watch him sleep again… I'm so happy he's back.</em>
</p><p>Lin reached his hand out subconsciously, then withdrew it when he glanced at Creed. The silver man's eyes were shut as well, so he knew Creed didn't see Lin attempting to touch Train, but he still wanted to be respectful of their relationship. As much as it pained him to know the man he loved belonged to another, he wasn't going to keep pushing himself on Train.</p><p>
  <em>I lost… and I need to accept that. I know I'll never be able to truly move on from him, but I can at least be happy for him and love him from afar…</em>
</p><p>As he watched Train sleep, his eyes slowly drifted close. He forced them open again, not wanting to let his Sweetness leave his sight, then blinked when he noticed Train's eyes shot open. He had a frantic look sketched on his captivating face, his body tense as he blinked a few times in confusion, as if he was trying to work out who Lin was again.</p><p>
  <em>Oh no… is he seeing his old target again?</em>
</p><p>Lin pulled his head up, about to wake up Creed when he saw Train reaching out for him.</p><p>"Lin…?"</p><p>Number X blinked at the Black Cat, then instantly threw himself over the chair's arm and took a tight hold on Train's outreached hand. "Yes, Train? What's wrong?"</p><p>Train visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. "Nothing now… I just… wanted to make sure it was you." He wrapped his fingers around Lin's and shut his eyes again. "...And I wanted to make sure you were okay."</p><p>Lin stared at Train's face as he shut his eyes again, then looked up and noticed Creed was awoken by the sudden movement. Blue eyes met dark eyes for a moment, before the silverette smiled warmly at the Chronos' assassin.</p><p>"See? He cares about you." Creed felt Train snuggle his body further into his chest, but noticed his hands were still clasping tightly onto Number X's, pulling the smaller man's upper body onto the bed.</p><p>Creed cocked an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Train said he wanted to make sure Lin was okay. Did he just have a nightmare about him?</em>
</p><p>Creed peeked down at his beloved, watching as the golden man turned his head slightly so he could rest it against the silver man's shoulder. The motion confirmed that even though Train was holding Lin's hand, he still knew his lover was there and wanted to be closer to him.</p><p>Again, Creed locked eyes with Lin, the number silently begging to let him keep possession of Train's hand. Creed sighed. "It's okay, Lin. He clearly wants to know that you're near as well. Besides, I know how coveted Train's touch is. I won't be a monster and tell you that you can't hold his hand."</p><p>
  <em>Train may be mine, but he's </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>my property. If he wants to keep Lin close, I won't stop him.</em>
</p><p>Hearing Train whisper his name, Creed smiled and relaxed, nodding his head in confirmation at the assassin sitting in the chair. Lin gave the silver man a vastly, eternally grateful look and pulled his body up onto the bed, his fingers still holding onto Train's tightly. The number situated himself so his feet were still on the arm of the chair he was once occupied, but the rest of his body was curled dialongally next to Train's. Lin rested the top of his head near the cat's chest, but not pressing against it. He was still trying to be reverential to Creed and Train's relationship, while staying close to the gunman.</p><p>Creed watched as Train and Lin's fingers wrapped around one another, the number shutting his eyes as an indebted, amicable smile soared across his small lips. Train's head was still turned so it was facing Creed, resting against his chest as he snuggled into the swordsman's body. With his other hand, Train was grasping onto Creed's firmly, bringing the limb to his lips and kissing it lightly.</p><p>"Creed…"</p><p>The silver man's heart filled with warmth, his beloved making it impossible to be jealous of his apparent need to have his ex-lover close.</p><p>
  <em>I think he just wants as many people he loves near him. Having Lin that close to him doesn't mean he still has feelings for him. It means he's trying to surround himself with the people he cares about the most.</em>
</p><p>Train snuggled his head closering into Creed's chest, pressing the silver man's hand against his lips as he whispered again. "I love you, Creed…"</p><p>Creed sighed warmly and kissed the top of Train's head, nuzzling his face into his lover's, breathing the other man in as he spoke. "I love you too, Train…"</p><p>He glanced down at Lin and noticed the number had fallen asleep. He was maintaining a respectful distance from Train while at the same time holding onto the Black Cat's hand and keeping his head close to the gunman's heart. Even though Lin's body was almost completely on the bed, he wasn't cuddling or holding Train like Creed was, and the swordsman was appreciative of the man knowing his place despite how badly Number X wanted to be closer.</p><p><em>I actually have a lot of respect for Lin for being </em><em><strong>able</strong></em> <em>to keep his distance. I know when </em><em><strong>they</strong></em> <em>were lovers, I wasn't as well behaved. I took any opportunity Train was close to me to try and kiss him or hold him.</em></p><p>He frowned when he remembered the time Train told him that Lin kissed him while Creed was passed out. Creed shook his head of the thought, since he knew he had done worse with Train when he had no claims to the bewitching cat.</p><p>
  <em>People in glass houses shouldn't cast stones. Lin can have this moment with Train. He's earned it. And if it helps him finally sleep, which he needs almost as much as Train does, I'll let him have it. As long as he keeps his hands to himself.</em>
</p><p>Creed glanced up again to make sure the only thing Lin was touching was Train's hand, then nodded in approval. He gripped his beloved firmer in his arms, kissing Train's forehead, then his cheek, then his shoulder as he caressed his Kitten's lips with his fingers. It didn't seem like Train was willing to let go of his hand or Lin's, and Creed was fine with that as long as it meant his lover was going to sleep.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure that keeping the people Train loves close will help him gain a firmer grasp on reality.</em>
</p><p>When they first approached the hideout, his beloved didn't have the best reaction to his friends, but after he realized who they were and where he was, more of the Black Cat's true personality came out. It seemed like the more he remembered his friends and his life, the more back to normal he became.</p><p><em>As if love is the antidote he </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>needs to bring him back to the light.</em></p><p>Creed kissed Train's forehead, his heart quaking with delight at the sweet purr his beloved blessed him with. He relaxed his head into the pillow, breathing in the scent of his beloved as he finally let sleep take him. Again, he did not hear the door open and close quietly, nor did he hear someone approaching the bed. It wasn't until the person spoke that he only half registered someone walked into the room yet again.</p><p>"Creed? I'm sorry to wake you, but Sephiria wants you to come out now to interrogate Aliane. The doctor's here."</p><p>Creed moaned in frustration. "I only <strong>just </strong>shut my eyes…"</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. "What were you doing this whole time?"</p><p>Creed pouted. "Getting Train settled in…"</p><p>That was when Eve noticed the scene in front of her. Creed was spooning Train, the cat holding the silver man's hand tightly to his lips while his other clung to Number X's thin limb. Lin was curled on the bed as well, but laying at an angle with the tip of his head just barely touched Train's chest. Both the gunman and the assassin were sleeping, but it was clear Creed had not rested yet.</p><p>
  <em>Still, this scene is too cute not to capture. Besides, I can use it later to annoy Train.</em>
</p><p>Even pulled her phone out of her pocket, snapped a picture, then put it away. "I'll ask Sephiria to give you a couple more minutes. But then you need to come out."</p><p>Before Eve left the room, she stopped and turned back to face Creed. "By the way, where's your phone?"</p><p>Creed frowned. "Shattered to bits. Like my heart will be if you make me get up."</p><p>Eve sighed and rolled her eyes again. "<strong>I'm</strong> not making you do anything. Sephiria is. Take your complaints to her."</p><p>Creed groaned as he heard the door open and shut, letting him know the bio-girl had left the room. He squeezed Train again, then kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back, my love."</p><p>As he attempted to move, Train let out a panicked noise and grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto the mattress. Creed whimpered from the pain in his heart and his body his beloved's motions caused, then crawled next to Train again.</p><p>"Oh, my sweet Train… I'm so sorry… I'll be back soon. I promise."</p><p>Train let out a series of pleasurable noises with each one of Creed's kisses, then mewled sadly as the man tried to get up again. He let go of Lin's hand and rolled over, waking the number up as the cat clung to Creed's shirt.</p><p>"Creed…" Train whispered as he buried his face in the silver man's chest.</p><p>Creed frowned at his love, pushing aside the complaints of his sore body and wrapped his arms around Trains back and kissed his head. "Shh, it's okay, my love. I'll be right back. I promise."</p><p>"Where are you going?" Lin asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>Creed sighed and nuzzled his face in Train's hair. "Sephiria wants me there when she interrogates Aliane. Also, the doctor's here."</p><p>Lin frowned sadly. "Does that mean <strong>I </strong>need to leave as well?"</p><p>Creed thought about what he said, glanced up at Lin's depressed face, then down at Train's childish, pleading protests.</p><p>
  <em>I don't think it's a good idea to leave him here alone with a doctor, but I don't think Sephiria will be willing to wait any longer for me.</em>
</p><p>He looked back up at Lin, not liking where his thoughts were taking him, but knowing it might be the best option for the moment.</p><p><em>It'll only be for a little bit… And it's not like Train will magically fall in love with Lin during that time. And I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>Lin won't take advantage of my Kitten's delicate state. He loves Train too much to command him to do something he can't properly consent to.</em></p><p>Creed shook his head. "No. Sephiria only wants <strong>me</strong>, and I don't think Train should be alone with the doctor. Train also <strong>needs</strong> human contact. Especially if it's with someone he cares deeply about."</p><p>Lin's eyes widened and his heart picked up speed at Creed's implication. "Wait… Are you saying…?"</p><p>Creed sighed, then spoke hesitantly. "Yes… I'm saying I want you to stay here with Train and be close to him while the doctor examines him." He pointed an accusing finger at the man, keeping one arm around his beloved's back as he spoke. "But, if I hear <strong>one</strong> hint that you're doing something inappropriate, something that he mentally can't consent to, I will barge back in here and kick your ass back to Chronos' headquarters."</p><p>Lin nodded his head eagerly and climbed onto the bed. "I would never do that, Creed. I'm insulted you think so little of me."</p><p>Creed opened his mouth to bring up the moment Lin kissed Train, then shook his head to rid himself of the irritating thought.</p><p><em>I cannot cast stones. I </em><em><strong>slept</strong></em> <em>with Train while they were still technically lovers… twice.</em></p><p>Creed kissed Train's head over and over again, then reluctantly handed his partner over to Lin, who took the cat eagerly. The golden man tried to fight leaving Creed's arms, but Lin wrapped the gunman up in his so quickly, it looked as though Train didn't seem to notice the switch.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, Train. I'm here…" Lin said as he pulled the cat against his chest, running his fingers through Train's chocolate locks as he spoke. "Creed will be back soon."</p><p>Train didn't hear anything Lin was saying as he was already back into a deep sleep. He relaxed his body into Number X's as the smaller man cooed lovingly into his ear, his fingers running gently up and down his back and hair affectionately. Lin gave Creed a sickenly euphoric smile as he mouthed the words 'thank you' to the silver man.</p><p>Creed gave the number another warning look, leaned forward painfully to give his lover another kiss and tender caress, then stood up and to head slowly towards the door. He used the walls to give his tired legs the support they needed to move. He put his hand on the knob, then glanced over his shoulder one more time to make sure Lin was keeping his interaction with Train PG.</p><p>Number X was rocking Train back and forth in his arms, his face buried as far into the Black Cat's hair as it would go. He continued whispering soothing words into the gunman's ear, and Creed let out a long, tired sigh.</p><p><em>I have to trust him. Train needs to have </em><em><strong>someone</strong></em> <em>comforting him while I'm gone, and as much as I hate to admit it, his ex-lover is the best one for the job.</em></p><p>Creed took a deep breath and stepped out of the room, nearly bumping into the doctor as he walked up to the door.</p><p>He blinked down at the slightly shorter man, slowly recognizing his face. "Hey, you're…"</p><p>The man smiled and offered his hand to Creed as he spoke. "Yes! I'm the doctor Sephiria sent when <strong>you </strong>needed help. I'm happy to see you remember me. That means your brian injury is getting better."</p><p>Creed smiled, then took the man's hand. "Yeah, I haven't forgotten a single moment in the last nine days…"</p><p>
  <em>Even though a part of me wants to…</em>
</p><p>The doctor nodded his head. "That's great! Is your irritating lover in this room here?"</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Train isn't irritating. He's different. And yes, he's in here."</p><p>The doctor chuckled. "Use whatever adjective you want to describe the man, doesn't matter to me. Just let me in so I can do my job."</p><p>Creed nodded and stepped aside to allow the man entrance to his love's chambers, then spoke again before he could walk in. "Train… might not take kindly to a doctor's presence… I don't know what Sephiria told you, but-"</p><p>"-Sephiria told me enough, don't worry about it. I also have a psychology degree, so I'll be able to help with his mental state as well. That, combined with the fact that the Black Cat already knows me, is the reason Number One sent for <strong>me</strong> specifically."</p><p>Creed sighed in relief, then added one more thing before he let the man go. "Number X is in there right now. I gave him permission to comfort Train while a doctor was looking at him, but… could you please let me know if he tries to do anything… inappropriate with my lover?"</p><p>The doctor chuckled. "What a brave man you are! You must feel secure in your relationship with Heartnet if you let Number X be alone with him. Everyone in Chronos knows how infatuated he is with the Black Cat." Seeing the worried look on Creed's face, the doctor tapped his chest kindly. "Don't worry, your partner is in good hands."</p><p>Creed stared at the man for a moment, then nodded his head and stepped slowly away from the door to permit the man entrance. "Thank you."</p><p>The doctor smiled reassuringly at Creed, then stepped in the room. Creed waited for a moment, pressing his ear against the door to try and listen to their conversation. After a few seconds, he realized he wasn't going to be able to hear anything, so he stepped away from the door and down the hall to Sephiria.</p><p>
  <em>It will be okay… Everything will be okay…</em>
</p><p>He was saying that partially to comfort himself about Lin, but also to reassure himself that Train was in good hands with that doctor. He was Chronos' best psychician, and his beloved already knew who he was. The man also had a great disposition despite how difficult his job must have been, which further calmed the silver man's troubled heart.</p><p>Creed slapped his cheeks as he stepped into the common room, still using the walls for support as he scanned the area to see who was there. Sephiria was leaning against the wall across from Aliane and Belze, the girl still shackled and sitting on the couch next to Number II.</p><p>Creed frowned as he looked around the room. "Where did Eve go?"</p><p>Sephiria gestured with her head down the hall. "To check on Volfied. Probably going to fall asleep in the bed with him as well."</p><p>Creed nodded his head, then looked around the room again as if he already forgot who occupied it.</p><p><em>It's </em><em><strong>awfully</strong></em> <em>quiet in this house for how many people are in it. It's not just the regular people that live here. It's also a few numbers and a bunch of low level erasers.</em></p><p>"Where's everyone else?"</p><p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why does it matter?"</p><p>Creed sighed, then looked back wistfully at Train's room. "I'm just curious why it's so quiet."</p><p>Sephiria looked the man up and down, able to tell he was too bemused with his partner to really be paying attention to what she had to say, but she decided to answer him anyway. "The fire breathing girl in her room, Number VII and the thief in a different room, then the last room is filled with erasers. Everyone is sleeping on my orders. That's probably why it's so quiet."</p><p>Creed looked at Number One out of the corner of his eyes. "...If the erasers are sleeping, does that mean no one is patrolling the area for Apostles activity?"</p><p>Sephiria sighed.</p><p>
  <em>So, we get to the core of his real issue. He wants to make sure no one's going to break in and take Train while he's distracted with another conversation.</em>
</p><p>"You should know me better, Diskenth. There's a new set of erasers patrolling the area while these men sleep and when they wake up, they'll switch spots. We won't be without protection."</p><p>Creed frowned. "For how long?"</p><p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "For as long as necessary. Since most of the numbers are still out of commission, we're using every eraser we can." Seeing Creed still wasn't convinced, she gave the silver haired man a stern look. "We're in good hands, Creed. You need to trust me with Train's life. I value it as well."</p><p>Creed sighed, then groaned as he slowly took a seat in the folding chair that was next to Number One. "Okay. I trust you, Sephiria."</p><p>Sephiria frowned at him. "Why does it look like you're in pain?"</p><p>Creed sighed. "Because I am."</p><p>Sephiria's look did not change. "I thought you said the Tao healed your wounds. Does the doctor need to look at you as well?"</p><p>Creed gave her a sarcastic glare. "No. They did heal me, but I'm still human, Sephiria. I'm sore." Seeing the woman's annoyed look, he rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this interrogation over with…"</p><p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at Creed. She was able to tell that despite his words, he didn't fully trust her choices, and that annoyed her beyond reason. It was also evident that the man was only half present. The silverette was still looking down the hall in the direction of his beloved partner. Seeing that Lin didn't come out with him, she assumed he let the number stay with Train to provide support, which made sense since Lin was the next person closest to the gunman's heart.</p><p>
  <em>I understand why he's worried, but the Black Cat is in good hands with Number X and the rest of my erasers. Lin wouldn't let anything bad happen to him, and neither will Chronos.</em>
</p><p>While that might have been good enough for her, she knew it wasn't good enough for Creed. The fact that almost everyone was still recovering from their injuries probably didn't ease the swordsman's burdened heart, but there was nothing she or anyone else could do about that. Chronos employed normal humans, and normal humans needed rest just like everyone else.</p><p>Letting out a tired sigh, she turned back to the woman they had handcuffed to the couch and proceeded with the interrogation.</p><p>"So, you're telling me that Kanzaki was somehow able to not only make Heartnet docile and compliant enough to not escape even when ordered to, but also managed to create a bizarre hierarchy of superiors in his head that Train has now re-organized to match the level of importance of the people in his life?"</p><p>Aliane blinked at Sephiria, her arms tied behind her back with her ankles cuffed together. Instead of responding, she simply gawked at the woman, realizing how ridiculous everything sounded when it was laid out so bluntly in front of her.</p><p><em>What makes everything Number One said worse is that demeaning tone in her voice. I know she doesn't trust me, but does she have to be so </em><em><strong>overt</strong></em> <em>in her hatred and cynicism?</em></p><p>Seeing the stern look on Number One's face, Aliane sighed and lowered her head. "When you hang it all out there like that... it sounds ludicrous. And I can absolutely understand why you would think I'm lying, but again I ask you, what do I have to gain from <strong>not </strong>telling you the truth?"</p><p>The ex-Apostles held her hands up as best she could behind her back. "Need I remind you that <strong>I'm</strong> the prisoner here? And I've been nothing but cooperative since you arrested me? Can't you at least trust me a little bit?"</p><p>Sephiria glared at the woman, still feeling the weight of her own exhaustion since she refused to rest until <strong>after</strong> questioning the woman.</p><p>Number One hardened her glare as she spoke. "The last time we trusted you, Heartnet was kidnapped and tortured. So, forgive me if I'm weary of taking your words at face value."</p><p>Aliane glanced at the large man next to her. She knew he was Number II, but she didn't know what his name was.</p><p>
  <em>Doesn't matter. All that matters is he's terrifying and large and I don't want to mess with him.</em>
</p><p>Aliane then looked to Creed for support, but noticed he was too busy trying to bore a hole in the wall so he could see how Train was doing.</p><p>
  <em>Number One asking him to be here is utterly pointless. He won't be any help as long as Train is alone with a doctor and his ex-lover.</em>
</p><p>Aliane looked back at Sephiria and tried to let her meek and defeated demeanor shine through her innocent looking eyes.</p><p>'<em>Looking' being the key term in that sentence. I am fully aware I am by no means innocent.</em></p><p>"Ms. Arks… Do you really think I'm capable of taking on <strong>you</strong> along with all the Chronos assassins you scattered throughout the house? I have Number II breathing down my neck as we speak, Number VII who's just a finger snap away, Number X who I can tell is just <strong>itching</strong> to make me his first kill, Creed who I know won't kill me, but definitely doesn't have qualms about maiming me, and the legendary Black Cat who not only hates me, but is still under the influence of a will controlling drug, and will listen to a kill command if it's given to him."</p><p>
  <em>I know Train has proven he </em>
  <em>
    <strong>still </strong>
  </em>
  <em>won't kill, but maybe he'd make an acception to the rule when if it came to the woman helped perpetuate his kidnapping and torture. Not to mention I almost killed a woman he and his lover clearly cared about.</em>
</p><p>Aliane sunk into the couch, resting her head on the back cushions as she stared at the ceiling. "Besides being exhausted beyond belief, I'm outmatched as well. All I ask is that you believe what I have to say. Because I have nothing else to lose..."</p><p>Sephiria tightened her fingers around the hilt of Christ. "...You still have your life to lose."</p><p>Aliane couldn't help but laugh bitterly at that. "<strong>Life</strong>?! What life?! I have no friends, no family, no one who gives a shit about me, and no home to go to. Not even anyone who cares if I'm alive! The Apostles will never take me back after what I did, so I'm at the whim of Chronos."</p><p>Sephiria didn't hesitate in her next words. She didn't care whatever sob story the girl was going to sell her, Number One wasn't foolish enough to buy it.</p><p>
  <em>I didn't buy it the first time, why would I buy it again?</em>
</p><p>"Are you saying you would go back to the Apostles if they welcomed you?"</p><p>Aliane cocked an eyebrow at Sephiria, as if her question was ridiculous. She wanted to be respectful of the woman, but considering she was pretty certain she wasn't going to be alive much longer, she may as well let her sassy side come out a little.</p><p>
  <em>If I'm going to die, I'm going to die as the person I really am: A smart mouthed bitch with a bone to pick with the world.</em>
</p><p>"Did you seriously just ask me that? I didn't risk whatever I have left of my miserable life to save Train just to go crawling back to them." Aliane lifted her head and met Sephiria's gaze. "They're <strong>insane</strong>."</p><p>Sephiria shot venomous daggers out of her eyes at the smaller woman. "And <strong>you're </strong>not?"</p><p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I am. But, just because I'm insane doesn't mean that I'm incapable of caring about other people." She paused as she thought about what they did to Train, her heart breaking for the man in the other room. "...What they were doing to him was wrong. I may be crazy, but I'm not a monster."</p><p>Sephiria kept her eyes locked onto the girl's tired ones, her steely irises remaining hard as she spoke. "I'll be the judge of that. Explain Train's old echelon of commanders, and what you believe his new order or superiors to be."</p><p>Aliane nodded.</p><p>
  <em>I may not have evidence of the answer I'm about to give her, but I can at least act like I believe it's true. Confidence and bullshit has gotten people through worse situations, right?</em>
</p><p>She wasn't sure how much worse the situation could get, but she figured it was worth a shot. Besides that, she didn't think her theories were bullshit.</p><p>"I overheard a lot of the Apostles' leaders' conversations and based on what I heard, it sounded like Charden and Echidna were Train's first command, followed by Doctor. The rest of us seemed to be below them, but he would still obey our orders unless they contradicted 'the Leaders'."</p><p>Sephiria gave her a curious look. "What do you mean by 'the Leaders'?"</p><p>Aliane sat up a little. "It's what he called Charden, Echidna, and Doctor. Similar to how he keeps calling Creed 'Master'. I assumed it had something to do with Chronos, since it sounded like that was how Doctor was able to make the connection in Train's head and create the list of masters for the Black Cat. I figured he just copy and pasted from Train's past, except he changed who they were."</p><p>Sephiria lowered her head slightly as she thought about her words. "That term is awfully similar to the Elders…" She brought her gaze back up to meet Aliane's. "So, you believe Kanzaki used Train's past with Chronos to create a level of superiority in his head in order to better control him?"</p><p>Aliane nodded. "It sounds like it especially after hearing the term 'the Elders'. That's too eerily similar to be a coincidence. I may not understand how Chronos works, but I assume you have some sort of pecking order that Train had to follow. And I assumed Doctor used that to his advantage in order to get Train to listen to them over other people. Especially since the Apostles didn't trust me."</p><p>Sephiria looked at the woman out of the corner of her eyes. "Because you claim they caught you cleaning up after Train attempted to escape."</p><p>Aliane frowned. "I <strong>did</strong> clean up after he tried to escape… And I also tried to help him escape a different time."</p><p>Sephiria glared at her again. "I thought you said they used the drug to make sure Train wouldn't escape."</p><p>Aliane frowned. "His attempted escape is what made Doctor alter the drug to control that impulse. I don't know what he did, but Kanzaki did <strong>something </strong>to the drug to make Train more docile and receptive to orders. The time <strong>I </strong>tried to free him was how I was able to confirm the hierarchy of commanders in his head. He said my orders went against 'the Leaders'' orders, and he refused to leave with me."</p><p>The woman's explanation made sense, so Sephiria nodded in understanding, even though she still didn't trust the girl.</p><p>
  <em>Creed's right, she's actually quite clever. I never would have expected the strange girl that used to follow after Heartnet like a love sick puppy and take science lessons from the Nano-girl to be able to work all that out on her own.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria gave Aliane a suspicious look.</p><p>
  <em>Unless she's making it all up… Still can't rule that out.</em>
</p><p>"It was also how Doctor was trying to get around Train taking orders from someone like Creed or you." Aliane watched as Sephiria's look changed from skepitcal to curious. "When they first started giving Train the drug, he would snap out of his submissive stupor at the mention of Creed."</p><p>Sephiria nodded her head again.</p><p>
  <em>That explains why Train was keeping us away at the docks. Doctor must have ordered him to do that since seeing us might have ruined their plans. Even though we still managed to get Train back in the end. I'm sure Kanzaki is in a ghastly situation with Charden right now.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria smirked at the vision her mind created of Doctor being slowly drained of life as Charden made him choke on his own blood.</p><p>It was an oddly satisfying image, but she managed to shake it from her thoughts as she asked Aliane another question. "And you believe Creed, myself, and Lin are now at the top of his list?"</p><p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "That's just a guess based on everything else I said and who I know is the most important to Train. Obviously, he cares about Creed more than anyone else and Lin is a close second. I assume he would listen to <strong>you </strong>out of force of habit, but there's really no way of telling without testing it."</p><p>Sephiria frowned. "And what about the sweepers? Where do you think they fall on the list?"</p><p>Aliane sighed, upset that she had to repeat herself so much. "Probably around the same place the rest of the Apostles did. I want to earn your trust, so I'm not gonna lie, this is all an educated guess. If you want scientifically proven answers, then you need to test my hypothesis out."</p><p>Sephiria's frown turned into a glare. "So, you're suggesting we experiment on Train <strong>more</strong>?"</p><p>Aliane widened her eyes and shook her head. "No! Not at all! I'm just saying if you really want to know the validity of these answers, if they're really <strong>that </strong>important, then you should test them out. Just understand that I could be wrong."</p><p>There was a moment of tense silence before Aliane asked a hesitant question. "Can I ask… Why <strong>is it</strong> so important to know the order of hierarchy in Train's head? Isn't it more important to give him his free will back?"</p><p>Sephiria gave the girl an even harsher glare. "Remember who is the prisoner and who is the interrogator here, Girl."</p><p>Aliane winced at the woman's violent tone, then nodded her head quickly. Sephiria watched as the petite woman's brass demeanor changed into a timid one.</p><p>
  <em>She's right, knowing the order of superiority in Train's mind doesn't matter. That's something that should be fixed with the antidote.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the room she knew the doctor was in, then frowned at Creed's longing face. As much as she wanted to tell him to go be with his lover, she really didn't want him to step out of the room while she was interrogating the traitorous woman.</p><p>
  <em>I know he hasn't been of much help up to this point, but I'm sure he'll interject when he feels necessary. I guess we've also really only been revisiting subjects that were already discussed. I know it's a tiring subject at this point, but I want to know as much information as possible.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria turned her rigid eyes back at the girl. "Why did Heartnet see old targets instead of the sweepers?"</p><p>Aliane frowned again. "Since Train was reacting to Creed's name, they believed if he saw his partner, it might be the encouragement he needed to turn him back into his old self. Charden ordered Doctor to fix that, so I assume he used Train's past traumas to do that."</p><p>Sephiria nodded slowly, then turned to Creed. "You said he saw you as Zagine at first, right?"</p><p>Creed jumped a little at being addressed, then turned to look at Number One. "Yes. That's how the fight started."</p><p>Sephiria frowned. "How did you snap him out of it?"</p><p>Creed sighed and pulled out the music box he was keeping in his pocket. "This."</p><p>Sephiria squinted at the box. She recognized it right away as the box he had been playing non-stop before <strong>he</strong> disappeared. "What's so special about it?"</p><p>Creed turned the small crank and allowed the music to play as he spoke. "It was Saya's song. Doctor may have known about Train's past traumas, but he didn't know about his past blessings."</p><p>He smiled warmly at the box, thinking of the girl he regretfully killed what felt like eons ago. "Saya is an untainted memory Doctor doesn't know anything about. He isn't able to blemish her existence in Train's mind."</p><p>Sephiria looked from the box to Creed as the music stopped. "Are you suggesting this is a way we can keep Train tame if he's unable to fully return to his old self?"</p><p>Number One could tell Creed's heart stopped based on the dead look in his eyes. "Are you saying there's a chance he <strong>won't </strong>go back to normal?"</p><p>Sephiria rubbed her eyes, aware she used the wrong phrasing in that sentence.</p><p>
  <em>My exhaustion really is getting to me. I need to wrap up this interrogation quickly so I can rest.</em>
</p><p>"No. That's not what I mean, Creed. What I meant to say is <strong>that</strong> song an asset we can use to help Heartnet on his road to recovery?"</p><p>Creed let out a breath of relief, then nodded his head as he turned another longing look down the hall. "Yes… I've used it every time he's started to fall back to his old assassin ways and it's worked every time. I've sung it to him as well, and that works too."</p><p>Sephiria nodded. "That's good to know. I'll look into how else we can use it to Train's benefit."</p><p>Seeing that pleased the silverette, she turned back to Aliane and tried to wrap up that portion of their conversation. "Is there anything else about what they did to Train that we need to know?"</p><p>Aliane blinked at Sephiria, then looked up at the ceiling in thought, trying to remember everything she had told the woman. "Well… that's everything I know about the effects of the Chronos' drug. And I already told you he had Nano-machines injected into him, but I don't know much about them. You'll have to leave that part to Eve and the doctor."</p><p>Creed sighed at the subject of the Nanomachines, regretfully prying his eyes away from his beloved's door since he actually had something to contribute to their conversation. "I think other than healing, Train's able to manipulate his body a little."</p><p>Sephiria turned to Creed and blinked. "Explain yourself."</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes at the command. "You're not my superior anymore, Sephiria…" The silver man held back another sarcastic comment, and clarified his statement. "At the barn and just now, I noticed his skin felt… different. Not bad, just not like it usually does. And if anyone knows what Train's body feels, it's me."</p><p>Sephiria made a frustrated noise. "We don't need to hear about the intimate side of your relationship with the Black Cat, just keep explaining what you noticed."</p><p>Creed chuckled a little at the woman's irate tone.</p><p>
  <em>Train would be happy to see me annoying her.</em>
</p><p>Creed smirked and looked back at the Train's room for a moment before continuing. "The callous on his hands is completely gone, and he had a lot of it from his years of gun wielding. His fingers are also <strong>far</strong> too flexible. They nearly bent all the way back and the skin on his arm was so palliable, I could pull it a good six inches away from his body without waking him up."</p><p>Sephiria frowned. "Was it just his fingers and arms?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I pinched his cheek and that felt the same. And when I kiss him, his lips feel the same. As did the rest of his face, neck, and shoulders. But, I don't know about his legs."</p><p>Sephiria gave Creed a warning look. "What did I say about the details of the familiarity of your relationship with Heartnet?"</p><p>Seeing a slightly cheeky smile from the man who was still not looking at her, she sighed.</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I forget how similar he and the Black Cat are...</em>
</p><p>Number One ignored the silver man's face and continued. "But, from what you could tell, it was just his hands and arms?"</p><p>Creed nodded his head. "Hopefully the doctor and Eve can find out more."</p><p>Sephiria stared at Creed for a second longer, then turned back to Aliane. "And you have no idea what kind of Nanomachines Kanzaki used?"</p><p>Aliane shook her head. "Even if I did, I don't know enough about the Nanomachines in general to be able to give you much information. Sorry, but you'll have to wait for a professional opin-."</p><p>She stopped herself again, then widened her eyes in realization. "Oh, is <strong>that</strong> how he got out of his binds…?"</p><p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Aliane jumped a little at Number One's voice. "When I found him after he tried to escape, his binds on the bed were still locked tight." She looked at Creed when she said these last words. "Did he seem flexible enough to slip out of those?"</p><p>Creed sighed, then nodded. "Yeah… Yeah, I think so."</p><p>Sephiria frowned at the man, then turned back to the woman. "And yet he only tried to escape <strong>once</strong>?"</p><p>Seeing the ex-Apostle nod, Sephiria sighed, then rubbed her eyes, trying to cover up how tired she was. After what they just discussed, she wasn't surprised at the girl's response, nor was she shocked to hear that Train only tried to escape once.</p><p>
  <em>But, it sounds like we might have more to deal with in regards to the Nanomachines…</em>
</p><p>Through their research, Chronos was able to discover there were different kinds of Nanomachines, but the primary two were those that could heal, and those that could transform. However, there were examples of those that could do both. Eve was an example of the latter, and it seemed like Train was the former. However, even with the flexibility Creed described, it didn't seem like the Black Cat could shapeshift like Eve, but he <strong>could </strong>heal himself.</p><p>
  <em>Based on what Creed said and the prisoner's ability to back it up, Heartnet may be capable of a bit more with his Nanomachines. Guess we won't know for sure until the experts look at him. Which will have to come later so the Nano-girl can sleep. We're already short on manpower, and we're going to need her strength later when we can track the Apostles down.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria had depleted so many of her resources and they took so long to get to the sweeper hideout that by the time she was able to gather enough erasers to stake out the location Creed and Aliane said the Apostles were at, the terrorists had already relocated. Just as she thought they would. Her lackeys were still there, tearing the hideout apart for any signs as to where they were or any useful information in general, but like the last time, Sephiria wasn't expecting much.</p><p>
  <em>Especially with that actress's abilities, it's probably easy for them to move quickly. They must have some sort of pre-made plan for sudden departures.</em>
</p><p>It seemed like the terrorists were always ready to change locations at the drop of a hat, and were probably constantly on the move no matter what their circumstances were. She assumed the Apostles must have mastered the art of transporting their organization and most likely made sure to never leave anything important behind.</p><p>
  <em>Someone must have realized Train, Aliane, and Kanzaki were gone and made the quick decision to leave. The only good thing about the situation is that it confirms that the Apostles are clearly in no condition to fight. That's why they ran.</em>
</p><p>That wasn't going to stop Number One from ordering her assassins to patrol the area. Doctor could show up with those beasts and try to take the Black Cat back.</p><p>
  <em>We can't fight them either. Especially since they, along with Kanzaki, seemed uninjured. And Creed already agreed with me in the car we need to avoid a fight at all costs right now.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria glanced at the Number II's cast, then down at her own bandaged body. They both only just addressed their wounds, further adding to the helplessness of their situation. Subconsciously, she put a hand on the bandages wrapped protectively around her ribs.</p><p>
  <em>I need to be in tip top shape for the final battle. Which means I'll need to rest soon. But, not until we get an update on Train.</em>
</p><p>Again, she glanced down the hallway where the sleeping cat was and sighed when she saw no movement. She glanced at Creed again whose leg was shaking and looked ready to run down the hall, pry Lin off his beloved, and crawl into bed with his precious partner.</p><p>
  <em>Just wait a little longer, Creed. We're almost done here.</em>
</p><p>Aliane's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I have to say, I'm surprised they left already. I didn't think anyone would have noticed we were gone that quickly. I assumed Doctor turned the cameras in the lab off before he left with Train."</p><p>Sephiria eyed the girl curiously, since she stated earlier that she didn't think anyone would have noticed her, Kanzaki's, or Train's disappearance until much later in the morning.</p><p>"I don't think it's strange. I know you said you didn't think they'd notice <strong>you </strong>were gone, but I think Echidna probably would have. Especially if you were taking care of her while she recovered. She's an astute woman and <strong>very</strong> aware of her surroundings."</p><p>Sephiria glanced at Creed when he spoke his rather useless sentence, noticing he was addressing the people in the room, but his gaze was still down the hallway.</p><p>Sephiria sighed, then looked back at Aliane and decided to elaborate on the subject Aliane had brought them to. "Whether or not you believe it or not, they're gone. I agree it was fast, but that actress's abilities make that possible. Don't they have some sort of system to move quickly when necessary?"</p><p>Aliane nodded her head. "Yeah, but I don't know what it was since I never moved hideouts with them. I wasn't there for very long, aft-" She cut herself off, shook her head, then rephrased her statement. "-All I know is it involves Echidna's abilities, like you said."</p><p>Sephiria was quiet for a second, then gave the girl another indignantly skeptical look. "Are you sure you don't know where any of the Apostles other hideouts are?"</p><p>Aliane shook her head again. "No. Charden never told anyone. He really only trusts Echidna."</p><p>Sephiria was doubtful and made sure the woman knew it. "That seems like a convenient fact for you to not know. Especially when you claim to know so much."</p><p>Aliane wanted to growl in frustration, but was able to quickly change the sound to a tired sigh. Instead of looking passive and crushed, she took on a look of grit and preservation as she spoke. "Ms. Arks… If I knew where they were, it would have been the first thing I told you. Charden is <strong>out of his mind</strong> right now. And he's only going to bring destruction to the world."</p><p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that the goal? Isn't that the whole purpose of the Apostles?"</p><p>Aliane shook her head. "No. Well, yes, but it's not <strong>my</strong> purpose or goal in life. At least not anymore." Seeing Sephiria didn't believe her, the ex-terrorists sighed and continued. "This may be hard to believe, but even though I wanted to take Chronos down, I didn't want to destroy the world. I wanted to give everyone more freedom. That's all."</p><p>Sephiria locked eyes with the girl and saw the determination and resolve in them. However, no matter how strong and steely her words sounded, no matter how authentic her eyes looked, none of that absolved the woman from her transgressions. Number One didn't care how convicted Aliane appeared, she still caused them an unfathomable amount of pain and stress, and there was no way she was going to be let off the hook that easily.</p><p>Aliane was able to tell what the woman was thinking by staring at her face. "You already checked me for bugs, <strong>quite thoroughly, </strong>I might add, so you know I don't have anything on me that would lead the Apostles here. I also told you that they are in <strong>no</strong> condition to fight either."</p><p>Sephiria scowled at the woman. "And I've already stated an asaine amount of times that I do not trust you. Not a single bit."</p><p>Aliane frowned. "You're aware my Tao makes me capable of escaping any time I want, right?"</p><p>Sephiria blinked at her, then gripped Christ tighter as she spoke in a threatening tone. "Is that a threat…?"</p><p>Aliane jumped when she saw Belze's weapon slice in front of her neck and instinctively made her shoulders up to her head transparent. She shut her eyes, then opened them to see the dangerous looks on both of their faces. Knowing she had said the wrong thing, she turned herself visible again, but kept her eyes closed in case they took that as an opportunity to strike her down.</p><p>"She's right, Sephiria." Creed added, not really reacting to the situation since he was still too distracted by whatever was going on with his Kitten. "Her abilities allow her to not only turn invisible, but phase through objects as well. She can even slip into someone's body and control them, assuming she's able to over power them. Which, I'm sure I don't need to tell you, she's incapable of doing to anyone in this room. But, it was how she was able to lead Doctor away from us. She was strong enough to overpower <strong>him</strong>."</p><p>Creed pouted at the door that hid his love from his view, then continued. "Not that overpowering Doctor is a difficult task. His useful attributes are his intelligence and his Tao. And since he needs to see his victim in order to trap them, that's easy for Aliane to avoid. Which also helped her keep the man away from us."</p><p>Sephiria looked at Creed out of the corner of her eye, but did not take her weapon away from the woman on the couch. She pulled christ out the second Belze placed his weapon against Aliane's throat, prepared to erase the girl right then and there.</p><p>She looked away from Creed and glared at the girl, bringing them back to a conversation they had a few hours ago in the car. "If she's capable of that, isn't that proof this is all a trap? Why else would she stay here if she wasn't leading the Apostles to us?"</p><p>Belze saw Sephiria gesture with her head to check the girl for bugs again which he did immediately. As he patted her down, his weapon remained against her exposed neck. Aliane swallowed thickly and gave Creed a ploring look even, though his eyes were still locked onto Train's bedroom door.</p><p>Creed sighed and finally turned back to Number One. "I understand your concerns, Sephiria, and I don't trust Aliane any more than you do, but I watched her put her life on the line to save Train."</p><p>He looked back down the hall as he finished his thoughts. "And my thoughts from the car ride on the matter have not changed. This being a trap doesn't make sense." Creed rested his head against the chair as he stared wistfully down the hall. "Can we at least hear what else she has to say about Doctor's experiments before you erase her?"</p><p>Sephiria tightened her grip on Christ. "Do you really think she'll know anything?"</p><p>Creed shrugged his shoulders, bored with the conversation since all his thoughts were being consumed by his beloved in the other room. "You'll never know until you ask. She's good at sleuthing. She even managed to almost get the drop on me, and I don't need to remind you how impressive <strong>that </strong>is. You already know she overheard some things during her short time with the Apostles, and wouldn't it be a shame to kill her before you at least picked her brain about those kids they've kept locked up?"</p><p>Sephiria hardened her glare on the woman. "...I doubt she knows anything. She said it herself, she wasn't around them for very long."</p><p>Aliane was beginning to sweat as Belze finished patting her down. She glanced at Creed's tired and grief ridden figure, then looked back at Sephiria. "I may not know much about <strong>all </strong>of Doctor's experiments, but I can tell you about Charden's little protege, Jax."</p><p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at her. "The boy Baldor nearly took hostage?"</p><p>Aliane nodded her head quickly. "Yes! While I don't know him personally, I <strong>do </strong>know he's been undergoing more experimentation than the rest of the kids. And he's nearly 'complete', as Doctor has put it."</p><p>Sephiria's fighting stance remained, then she glanced at Belze who nodded in approval, letting her know there were still no bugs on the girl. Number One sheathed her sword and gestured for the girl to continue. "Tell us what you know about this boy."</p><p>Aliane let out her breath, but did not relax when she saw Belze was keeping his weapon on his lap now. "He's… He's been infused with Nanomachines along with the Tao."</p><p>Sephiria sighed. "That's not really new information. We were able to make that assumption on our own."</p><p>Aliane swallowed thickly, her throat nearly touching Number II's weapon as she spoke. "I-I also know Doctor has a <strong>buttload </strong>of Creed's DNA and he took a lot of Train's as well." Seeing that still wasn't enough, she continued. "A-And I don't think they're using it just for Doctor's beasts."</p><p>Sephiria frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Aliane let out a small breath as she spoke. "I-I think he's been using both of their DNA to combine with the Tao drug and… I think he gave <strong>that</strong> to Jax."</p><p>Sephiria stared silently at the girl for what felt like an eternity, then nodded at Belze to put his weapon away. Aliane let out a loud, overly relieved breath, then gave Number One a grateful look that went totally unnoticed.</p><p>Sephiria sheathed her sword again, then stood with her hands behind her back. "Do you have proof of this?"</p><p>Aliane tilted her head in confusion. "What makes you think I would have been able to leave with proof of something like <strong>that</strong>?" She winced at the look Sephiria gave her, then lessened the saltiness in her voice. "What I mean is… any evidence of that will be in Doctor's lab… if they didn't take it with them, which they probably did. I'm just going based on what I overheard Doctor and Charden talk about."</p><p>Sephiria's stern face did not falter as she spoke. "Did you eavesdrop on them a lot in the short amount of time you were there? Or did you actually read any of Kanzaki's files?"</p><p>Aliane blushed a little and looked away. "I eavesdropped… It's… kind of my thing."</p><p>Sephiria glared at her, unable to feel anything but discontent for the traitor on the couch. "Anything else you may have happened to overhear?"</p><p>Aliane hesitated her words, concerned they would get her killed, but knowing there was nothing more she had to offer Number One.</p><p>
  <em>I was prepared to be killed by Chronos… I guess I need to accept my fate.</em>
</p><p>Just as she was about to speak, Creed said something first.</p><p>"Why aren't you telling her about Charden being out of commission for a while due to the Nanomachines? Or the fact that he's been undergoing a personality change."</p><p>Sephiria froze when Creed said those words. "The Nanomachines… You mentioned them in the car as well, but told me to wait for the girl to explain.</p><p>Creed nodded as he stared down the hall, and gestured to Aliane with his hand. "Tell Sephiria what you told me."</p><p>Sephiria turned back to Aliane with a furious and incredulous look on her face. Aliane blinked a few times at Creed, then grimaced at the look Number One was giving her.</p><p>
  <em>It's like she's trying to erase me with her dirty looks…</em>
</p><p>Aliane sat up straighter, as if that would make her look more confident and therefore, more trustworthy. "Before I left, Doctor gave Charden Nanomachines to grow back the arm Creed cut off."</p><p>Sephiria widened her eyes. "Did it work?"</p><p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It happened literally the same day I tracked down Creed. I didn't get to see how he reacted to the Nanomachines, but if it was anything like how Train reacted to them, he's going to be out of commission for a while. And it's going to be a painful process."</p><p>Sephiria frowned. "For how long will he be out of commission?"</p><p>Aliane thought back to what Doctor said, then responded. "Kanzaki said a few days. I think maybe two or three which sort of lines up with how long it took Train's body to change."</p><p>Sephiria nodded. "And you said it's a painful process?"</p><p>Aline nodded. "Yes. And…" She gave Creed a sympathetic look when she said her next sentence, even though she knew he wasn't looking at her. "...Doctor made Train stay awake for the entire process… Train... felt every second of it…"</p><p>Creed's heart dropped when he heard those words and he turned to face the girl. There were no words he could speak that would properly portray how he felt after hearing the ex-Apostles' statement. All he could do was sit there and lather in his crude and raw emotions, shivering at the chilling, dark images of his beloved feeling every second of the mad man's deprived experiments. The idea that Kanzaki wanted Train to actively experience the gruesome and inhuman physical transformation was beyond demented.</p><p>
  <em>What reason could Doctor possible have to not only put Train through that torture, but force him to stay awake for it other than because he got some sort of sick pleasure out of it?</em>
</p><p>Creed clenched his fists tightly.</p><p>
  <em>...Doctor will pay for what he did to Train!</em>
</p><p>The rest of the room blinked when they saw Creed punch a hole in the wall behind him, shocked to see the swordsman didn't realize he had done it. Creed left his hand there for a moment, then finally blinked, and looked at the damage he had done.</p><p>"Shit…" He mumbled as he pulled his hand out and shook it. "Sven's gonna be pissed…"</p><p>Sephiria watched Creed inspect his hand for a second, deciding the man's anger was justified and wanting to move on from the harm he had caused to the house.</p><p>She turned back to Aliane and asked another question. "So, that means when they moved from the hideout we found, Charden was most likely not conscious?"</p><p>Aliane nodded. "Yes. Unlike Train, Doctor took him to a room to make sure he was comfortable and gave him a sedative. They probably had to move him while he was knocked out."</p><p>Sephiria growled under her breath. "Damnit… This would have been the best time to attack..."</p><p>
  <em>And I don't think we'll be able to find them in enough time before he wakes up…!</em>
</p><p>Sephiria shut her eyes, rubbed her temples, and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I guess it's a long shot to say you know what kind of Nanomachines he was injected with?"</p><p>Aliane nodded and smiled sadly. "It is. I can only guess it's the healing kind, since Charden wanted to use them to grow his arm back. But, knowing Doctor, there's probably more to them. And Charden seemed more than willing to take them. Which he used to be adamantly against."</p><p>Sephiria opened her eyes and stared at the girl again. "What did Creed mean by Charden's personality change?"</p><p>Aliane sighed and lowered her head. "Charden… isn't the same person he used to be. He has far more homicidal outbursts and uses violence far too often to keep us in line. I noticed it during our last meeting with him before we-"</p><p>She stopped herself, then decided she couldn't keep ignoring the elephant in the room and spoke the facts of her situation. "-Before we kidnapped Train. He wasn't his normal calm, cool, and collected self. The only thing that seemed to keep him tethered to reality was Echidna, and we could tell she was worried about him. And she hasn't been the only one who's noticed his change in demeanor. <strong>Everyone</strong> is on edge around Charden now. It's almost like he's looking for a reason to kill us. And he and Doctor clash <strong>all</strong> the time."</p><p>Sephiria blinked at the girl, then glanced at Creed, remembering the conversation he had with the actress before Train was taken.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe my preposterous thoughts were right. The woman genuinely wanted to talk to Creed about Charden's ever slipping sanity.</em>
</p><p>A flicker of hope sparked in her heart as she thought about the possibility of Charden slipping over the edge and the Apostles falling apart. If Doctor and Charden were butting heads, and Echidna was going to their enemies for advice, that meant the inner workings of the terrorists weren't stable.</p><p>
  <em>...It means we have an even stronger chance of defeating them. Or even getting them to turn against each other.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria opened her mouth to speak her words out loud, but they were muted by a loud crash and shouting coming from Train's room.</p><p>"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!"</p><p>Creed was on his feet the moment he heard the crash and ran towards the door before anyone else could move. The silverette threw the door open and ran into the room and saw the doctor standing in one corner of the room, hands up, eyes wide as he watched the Black Cat erupt his body in a thunderous ferocity. Lin was standing behind the gunman, trying to sooth Train's clearly restless soul as the gunman attempted to scare the doctor away from him.</p><p>
  <em>I can tell by the look in my Kitten's eyes that he's not angry, he's… scared!</em>
</p><p>That thought was enough to shake Creed's heart and soul and he quickly approached his love. "Train, what's wrong?!"</p><p>Train turned his head at the familiar voice and locked eyes with Creed. The silver man nearly crumpled at the terrified, pathetic look his beloved's normally fearless and sanguine face took on.</p><p>Train pointed an accusing finger at the doctor. "He wants to take <strong>more</strong> of my blood! I won't let him! I refuse to be a part of any more of his experiments!"</p><p>Creed took another step towards his love, slowing his movement when he realized his Kitten was only a few wrong words away from completely falling apart. "You won't be a part of any more experiments, my love… He's not who you think he is."</p><p>
  <em>I'm sure Train's seeing him as Kanzaki right now. That's an easy association to make.</em>
</p><p>Train shook his head wildly, then clutched his hair painfully, pure suffrage painted on his distressed face. "No… No, I won't give him anymore!"</p><p>Lin tried to grab Train's shoulder, but the gunman's body sparked wildly again and burnt Number X's fingers. The assassin stumbled back at the contact, but tried again to comfort the man he loved. However, the Black Cat was slowly slipping into a more panicked state, which his Tao was reacting to. Just as Lin was about to touch him again, Train's wind ability activated, pushing the number and the doctor against the wall, knocking the lamp off the nightstand, breaking the window Train was standing next to.</p><p>Creed watched the scene unfold from where he was, digging his feet into the carpet to keep himself in place as he watched his beloved hover slightly in the air, a fog forming around the cat. The silver man tried to take another step forward, but was pushed back by the force of the wind, causing him to skid several feet back towards the door.</p><p>"TRAIN!" Creed shouted, trying to be heard over the storm his beloved was creating. "Train, you need to stop!"</p><p>Train was unable to hear what Creed said, but was aware he was speaking. He turned his tear stained, lightning blue eyes on his lover, and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE NOW! YOU SAID I WOULD BE SAFE!"</p><p>Creed's heart broke as Train shot an accidental lightning bolt at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sephiria had her sword thrust into the ground, keeping herself in place as she bared the storm the cat was creating. Looking back at Lin, the number was trying to stand up and reach for his weapon as well, but the wind surrounding him was too strong to get to it. The doctor had fallen to the ground as well, shielding his head with his arms as he prepared himself for an attack from the unstable, Nanomachine ex-assassin.</p><p>Creed gritted his teeth and forced himself forward, refusing to let his love hurt himself or someone else. "You <strong>are</strong> safe, Train! Listen to me! I'm right here! I won't let anyone hurt you!"</p><p>Train shook his head again as his body flew a little higher in the air. His fingers were still tangled in his chocolate locks, his mind clearly gone as he responded to his partner, even though he didn't hear anything he had to say. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"</p><p>Creed skidded back even further as he approached Train, but managed to dig into his pocket, pull out the music box, and play it for his lover. He shoved his arm up in the air and towards his cat, shutting his eyes and blocking his face as he waited to see if Train could hear the quiet music.</p><p>However, as the wind slowly subsided and the heated static created from Train's electrical energy diminished, Creed looked up at his beloved. His eyes widened when he saw his Kitten falling to the ground, and he ran forward to catch him. Creed put his hands out and underneath his beloved, falling to his knees as he wrapped Train protectively in his arms, making sure the music box was safely secure in his hands.</p><p>As soon as Train dropped into Creed's arms, he shut his eyes and curled into his lover's chest. "Creed… Creed, I'm scared…"</p><p>Creed whimpered at his love's frenzied words and squeezed Train in his arms. "I know, my love, I know… But, I'm here… And I told you I'd never let anyone hurt you again." He kissed Train over and over again as he spoke. "I told you you're safe, and I meant it."</p><p>Sephiria watched as Creed cuddled the Black Cat in his arms, then sheathed her sword again. She looked away from the couple and towards the doctor who was slowly raising his head to watch the suddenly blissful scene unfurl. She sighed at the shocked look on the doctor's face.</p><p>
  <em>I don't blame him for being surprised. We tried to warn him before he got here how unstable Heartnet is, but there's really no explaining the extremeness of his volatility. You'll only truly understand what's going on with the Black Cat when you experience it for yourself.</em>
</p><p>"Were you able to draw the blood you needed?" Sephiria asked as she stepped into the room.</p><p>The doctor looked quickly at Number One as he shook his head wildly. "N-No. He freaked out as soon as he saw the needle. I didn't even get to ease him into it like I intended."</p><p>Sephiria glanced back at Creed and Train, watching as the silver man rocked his lover in his arms, as if the cat was a child that needed to be comforted. Lin stepped over to the duo as well, running his fingers through Train's hair as soothingly as he could.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I should have let Creed stay in here… Lin's a good comfort to Heartnet, but nowhere near what Creed can provide him. And apparently that song is the key to keeping the Black Cat's mental state in check.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria locked eyes with Creed, and gestured towards the doctor. The swordsman sighed, stopped rocking Train, then gently gripped his chin. He turned his beloved's face so their eyes met, resting their foreheads together as he spoke.</p><p>"Kitten… Do you understand why that man needs to take your blood?" He made sure to not refer to the man as 'doctor', since he was sure that would set his beloved off again.</p><p>Train blinked through the tears forming in his amber eyes, then shook his head. "No… No, I don't understand. He has enough of it! He-"</p><p>Creed stopped Train's anxious words by placing his lips over the gunman's. Train blinked a few times at the kiss, his body remaining stiff for a few moments before he slowly relaxed into the embrace. He wrapped his fingers around his lover's neck, pulling Creed's face closer as he deepened the kiss, being reminded of the reality of his life as he tasted the man he loved.</p><p>Creed pulled away, but kept his forehead against Train's as he spoke. "He's not who you think he is, Train. Look at him again. You know him."</p><p>Train blinked at Creed, keeping his hands on his lover's neck as he turned his head to look at the doctor. He squinted at the man, as if he was having a hard time seeing him, then widened his eyes slightly. "It's… Doctor Mean Optimistic. I… I knew that before-"</p><p>Creed turned Train's head back to face him, giving him another kiss before his beloved could finish his sentence. He pulled away again and nuzzled his face against his lover's. "I know, Kitten, I know. Do you understand <strong>now </strong>why he needs to take your blood?"</p><p>Train shivered at Creed's words, then nodded his head slowly, as if he wasn't sure he was about to say the right thing. "He… needs to make sure I'm okay… Right?"</p><p>Creed smiled adoringly at his love, squishing his cheeks as he spoke. "What do you think?"</p><p>Train pouted at his partner, but did not pull his face away. He didn't care how ridiculous Creed's gesture made him look, he was just happy to be reminded that he was safe and in his lover's arms.</p><p>Train smiled slightly at the silver man as he spoke. "I… Think I need to let him do his job. Like how he did his job on you."</p><p>Creed made sure not to nod his head, since he wanted Train to continue coming to conclusions on his own. "That's right he did help me, didn't he? Do you think that's more reason to trust him?"</p><p>Train was quiet for a second, thinking about Creed's words as he tried to fight the drug in his system from reading it as a command. Finally, he nodded. "Yes. Yes, I should trust him."</p><p>Lin sighed in relief and finally stopped caressing his sweet love's hair so Creed could help him back into the bed. As alleviated as his heart was to see his ex-lover calm and pliant again, it shattered his soul to know <strong>he</strong> wasn't the one to be able to do it.</p><p>
  <em>Train was doing fine for a while… I was able to get him through a shot of the antidote and the general physical, but as soon as he saw that syringe, he freaked out and there was nothing I could do to calm him down.</em>
</p><p>As he watched Creed settle Train back into the bed and crawl in next to him, Lin wept inwardly.</p><p>
  <em>It's just further proof how much Train loves Creed… And how I don't have a snowball's chance in hell to ever win him back…</em>
</p><p>Lin slapped his cheeks and shook his head to stop himself from crying.</p><p>
  <em>Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Even if Train doesn't love you, he's proven he cares about you. And you can still be there for him.</em>
</p><p>Number X took a deep, shaky breath, then sat himself back in the armchair next to the bed, pulling his legs up against his chest and resting his cheek on his knees so he could watch his sweet love's body mold into Creed's. The silver man pulled the cat against his chest, pushing the gunman's head into his shoulder as Creed ran his hands all over Train's body. Creed pressed his lips against Train's ear, kissing it repeatedly as he whispered more soothing words to his lover as the doctor prepared the syringe behind the cat.</p><p>The doctor locked eyes with Creed, asking for silent permission to take the gunman's blood. The silverette sighed and squeezed Train tighter. "Train… He's going to draw your blood now. Are you ready?"</p><p>Train moaned in objection, clinging tighter to Creed's shirt as he breathed the man in for strength. He buried his face harder into his lover's shoulder, thawed further into the other man's encouraging, safe heat, then nodded his head resolutely.</p><p>The cat slipped one arm out from Creed's hold and offered it to the doctor. "Do it."</p><p>The doctor glanced uneasily at Creed again, who nodded in confirmation. The psychian took in a deep breath, then gently pushed the syringe in the Black Cat's arm. Creed showered his beloved in kisses and spoke soothing words as the doctor filled the container with his life force. Train flinched and whimpered when the needle made contact, but settled back into his partner the moment the swordsman's lips met his face.</p><p>After a few seconds, the syringe was filled and the doctor softly pulled the needle out of the ex-assassin, and placed a piece of cotton where the blood had been taken from. He put the syringe on the nightstand, then placed tape on top of the cotton to keep it in place. The doctor made sure to remove the syringe from the nightstand and place it in his bag before Train saw it and had another panic attack.</p><p>Creed smiled thankfully at the man, then lifted Train's head so their lips could meet again. He kissed his beloved lightly, then caressed the cat's cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "He's done, Train. You did a good job."</p><p>Train smiled at his Stallion. "Stop talking to me like a child, Creed."</p><p>Creed giggled and kissed Train again, pulling back enough that their lips still touched as he spoke. "When you learn to grow up, I will."</p><p>Train gave his partner a stubborn look, then flicked his forehead. "Don't tell me what to do."</p><p>Creed's heart lifted to his throat and set on fire at his love's words and motions. Not only did the flick signal Train was beginning to act more like his old self, but his words proved he was getting better at ignoring orders.</p><p>
  <em>And now he seems to be giving them!</em>
</p><p>Sephiria glanced at Lin, seeing the despondent, wistful look in his eyes and sighed as she addressed the doctor. "Did you give him the antidote?"</p><p>The doctor nodded his head and gestured towards Lin. "Number X was able to keep Hearnet calm enough for me to inject him with it. I wouldn't have been able to do it without his help."</p><p>Sephiria nodded, then looked back at her subordinate. "Thank you, Lin."</p><p>Lin's ears perked at the doctor's statement, and he smiled warmly at his leader's words. He knew she'd never out right say her inner emotions, but the fact that she went out of her way to thank him meant she was trying to remind him he <strong>did</strong> matter in Train's life.</p><p>
  <em>Even if it's not in the way I want.</em>
</p><p>"Have you been able to discover anything unusual about the Black Cat?"</p><p>The doctor gave her an uncertain look as he spoke. "Sort of… I can tell his body is in good shape, and based on the physical, it looks like his Nanomachines cause flexibility in his arms and hands, but I wasn't able to find the same consistency anywhere else."</p><p>He zipped up his bag as he finished his sentence. "Everything else about his body seems normal, and we'll know more about how much of the Chonos' drug is in his system once we get the results of his blood. Then, we'll know how much of the antidote to give him. But for now, I'm giving him enough shots to take once a day for the next four days."</p><p>The doctor looked at Creed as he spoke. "Are you comfortable giving him the shot? I think he'd take it best if it's from you."</p><p>Creed nodded as he continued running his fingers through Train's hair and up and down his back. His beloved was beginning to fall asleep in his arms again, which he was relieved to feel. "Yes. No problem."</p><p>Lin sulked a little deeper at that thought, but decided to keep his inner turmoil to himself. Everyone knew how much it pained him to know Train loved Creed, so there was no point in complaining outwardly.</p><p>Sephiria frowned at Lin, reading his thoughts and responding to them. "Number X will be able to administer it as well if need be."</p><p>The doctor nodded. "That was going to be my second suggestion if Creed couldn't give it."</p><p>Sephiria saw Lin perk up a bit at that, then asked another question. "And what about the Nanomachines? Will the blood work give us more information on that?"</p><p>The physician sighed. "A little, but I think you'll be better off letting that bio-girl look at him. But, give Train time to settle before you do that. Based on his mental state, he's still traumatized, so having someone dig through his body isn't the best idea."</p><p>Sephiria sighed and rubbed her eyes, glancing out the door and down the hall to make sure Belze had Aliane under control. Seeing they hadn't moved, but Number II's eyes were glued to her, she gave him a reassuring nod, then looked back at the doctor.</p><p>"And how <strong>is</strong> his mental state?" Sephiria asked as she leaned against the door frame, relaxing a little as her subconscious realized she'd be able to rest soon.</p><p>The doctor sighed. "PTSD for sure along with general anxiety which is a dangerous combination to have with the strength he possesses. As we all know, his Tao is directly connected to his emotional state, which when combining with his Nanomachines creates a chaotic problem. But, you've worked that part out."</p><p>Sephiria nodded her head, blinking her eyes tiredly to keep herself awake. "How long should the girl wait to check out his Nanomachines?"</p><p>The physician shrugged his shoulders. "That's really up to Train. Just follow his lead and listen to his requests. Until then-" He picked up his bag and made his way towards the door. "-Let him get plenty of rest and relaxation. I know you want to get the final battle started, and I know I am in <strong>no</strong> position to give you orders, but… it is my professional opinion that-"</p><p>"-That we wait until Heartnet is better. I am well aware of that, doctor. No need to remind me. The rest of us need to rest and recover as well. We'll come up with a plan soon, but for now…" She glanced at the sleeping cat and his slowly drifting away partner, then to Lin who also seemed to be only half awake. "-For now, we all need sleep."</p><p>
  <em>Including me.</em>
</p><p>Sephiria gestured for the doctor to step out of the room, which he did. Before he left, she gave him one last order. "Come back in four days when his antidote runs out."</p><p>The doctor nodded his head, then made his way down the hall. Sephiria watched him leave, then turned back around to face the men in the room. As she watched Train cuddle into Creed, the silver man holding his partner as close to his body as he could, a small, peaceful smile graced her otherwise emotionless face. The sleeping men in the room was the only reason she permitted the expression, since she knew no one would see it.</p><p>
  <em>As much as I want to wake Lin up and get him into a real bed, he seems comfortable. Besides, there's no way I'd be able to pry him away from the Black Cat right now.</em>
</p><p>In a rare moment of kindness, Sephiria grabbed the blanket from the back of the armchair Lin slept on and placed it gently on his sleeping figure. Number X grabbed it immediately, curling his body up as he rested his head on the pillow he already had sitting there. Sephiria heard him mumbling a few things under his breath, only able to make out Train's name as he smiled blissfully and fell into a deeper sleep.</p><p>
  <em>I think leaving him here is the best idea. He needs to sleep, and I don't think he will if he's not near Train.</em>
</p><p>Thinking of the cat, she brought her eyes to the serene scene of the couple sleeping in each other's embrace. Creed had his arms wrapped around Train's back, and the gunman's arms were wrapped around the swordsman's waist. Their ankles were locked together, bodies pressed flush against one another with the silver man's chin sitting on top of the golden man's head. Train had his body buried as deep in between Creed's neck and shoulder as he could, his body consumed by sleep. Despite that, he still mumbled under his breath as well, similar to Lin, except his thoughts were about his lover, food, and milk.</p><p>Sephiria's fond smile grew.</p><p>
  <em>It's good to have you back, Hearnet…</em>
</p><p>Again, Number One suppressed mothering demeanor came out as she stepped over to the bed and pulled the blanket up over her two ex-assassins. She saw Creed stir slightly and grab the blanket, sluggishly pulling it up and over his and Train's shoulders, tucking his love in before kissing the sleeping cat and resuming the position they were in earlier.</p><p>His pale, creamy lips let out a cherubic sigh as he nuzzled his face into his lover's hair. "Thank you, Sephiria…"</p><p>Number One froze, staring at the silver man for a moment before turning on her heel and leaving quickly. As she made her way back into the common room, she saw Belze waiting on the couch, the girl with her head leaning back on the couch, her eyes empty as she stared listlessly at the ceiling.</p><p>As soon as Sephiria stepped into the room, Number II locked eyes with her. "What are your orders?"</p><p>Sephiria glanced over her shoulder at the rest of the house, only slightly shocked no one else had been woken up but Train's outburst.</p><p>
  <em>Just goes to show how tired they all must be…</em>
</p><p>She sighed and looked back at her second in command. "Let the sweepers rest and leave the erasers here for protection."</p><p>Belize nodded and gestured to Aliane. "What about the girl?"</p><p>Sephiria looked at the ex-Apostles, saw the panicked look in her eyes and hardened her glare despite her exhaustion. "Take her back to headquarters with us. We'll lock her up while we rest and recover as well."</p><p>Belze nodded his head, then asked another question. "What about the erasers, Number VII, and Number X?"</p><p>Sephiria frowned and looked behind herself. "We'll wake the low level erasers and Number VII to take them with us. The ones patrolling will remain where they are and we'll switch them out when the rest have had enough sleep. As for Number X…"</p><p>She sighed and turned back to Belze. "I'm sure he won't leave right now. He wants to be close to the Black Cat. However, I know we need to let Train and Creed have time to themselves so… We'll give Lin the night then order him to give them space."</p><p>Number II nodded, then stood up and yanked the girl with him."Understood, Number One."</p><hr/><p>The sweeper house was silent all the way until the late afternoon of the next day. The only movements that occurred happened when someone went to relieve themselves, and around three o'clock when an escort team came to pick up Number X. But, as much as Lin knew he had been a burden to Sephiria, he was having a hard time saying goodbye to Train.</p><p>"Lin, I'll be fine. I promise." Train said as he held the smaller man in his arms, still laying in his bed with Number X's petite frame curled on his lap.</p><p>Lin buried his face further into Train's chest and squeezed the man tighter. "Sephiria said I could come back when the doctor does, but I'm going to try and convince her to let me come back sooner."</p><p>Train sighed and platonically patted his back. "You don't need to do that. You need to rest."</p><p>Lin whimpered, overjoyed to be in his sweet love's arms, but heartbroken over the knowledge that he wasn't going to see Train for a few days. "I can rest perfectly fine here."</p><p>Again, Train sighed and glanced up at his lover, who was watching the scene from the doorway. Creed wanted to give his partner time to see Lin off, but it seemed like the number was making it far more dramatic than it needed to be.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously, he'll see Train a few days. He needs to leave so </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>can finally be alone with him.</em>
</p><p>Creed debated stealing his beloved away to the music school where he knew Anastasia's room was empty, but he didn't know how Train would react to that. Not only would it be away from the rest of his friends, but it was where he watched the old woman die <strong>and </strong>was kidnapped. Creed was worried it would rekindle traumatic memories for his Kitten.</p><p>
  <em>Even though I own the business now, Sergey and the others have been taking care of it. Which reminds me, I need to reach out to them. Although, I'm sure Eve already has.</em>
</p><p>Creed sighed and rested his head against the door frame, remembering he was still in need of a new phone. But, that wasn't something that was incredibly important at the moment. Even after sleeping for well over twelve hours, they were still exhausted, and his sweeper friends were still recovering from their injuries. He would worry about his phone later.</p><p>
  <em>Lin needs to get going. The longer he puts off leaving, the less time we have to rest and the more he risks getting in trouble with Sephiria. She's put her life on the line enough for him.</em>
</p><p>Creed frowned as he watched his partner try to pry Lin off him again, then looked down the hall where he knew Eve was preparing a quick meal for everyone before they went back to sleep. Creed would have normally offered to help, but he wanted to make sure he was with Train every second of the day. Especially while his beloved was working through the drugs in his system.</p><p>
  <em>I gave him his daily dose of the antidote for today which has helped, but what seems to help the most is being with his family. He's even able to act like himself with Lin.</em>
</p><p>Train was being as polite to Number X's feelings as possible, but at the same time being firm in what their relationship was. There were even a few things Lin said that could be taken as an order, and while Train visibly had to fight the drugs in his system that were commanding him to obey, he managed to do it with less help than yesterday. Lin immediately felt guilty each time he almost gave Train an order, but the cat was always quick to forgive him.</p><p>
  <em>That's just how amazing Train is… Now, if Lin would just leave, I could enjoy him in my own way. That is, if he's ready for it.</em>
</p><p>Even though Train was doing better after a long rest and being surrounded by friends, Creed didn't want to push anything on him. No matter how much he wanted to make passionate, long overdo love to his Kitten, he wanted to make sure it happened on <strong>Train's</strong> terms.</p><p>
  <em>I waited nearly my entire adult life to be with him, I can wait a little longer.</em>
</p><p>Creed rolled his eyes when he watched Lin latch back onto Train, then noticed Eve was approaching with a plate for him and his lover. She handed Creed the tray, holding another one with her other hand for Sven, with her hair wrapped around a third one for Kyoko and Rinslet.</p><p>She nodded at Creed as he smiled at her, then turned to look at Lin and Train. "Is he aware Chronos is waiting for him?"</p><p>Creed nodded. "Yeah, but he's having a hard time leaving Train. And I can't say I blame him."</p><p>Eve sighed, which turned into a yawn that she tried to push aside in favor of talking. "I understand, but he's going to get himself in trouble. Sephiria stuck her neck out for him enough. He needs to be grateful and leave."</p><p>Creed chuckled a little at the girl's bitter words. "You're cranky."</p><p>Eve puffed her checked in protest. "Am not…"</p><p>Creed smiled and poked her forehead. "Yes, you are. You're not normally this mean to Lin."</p><p>Eve glared at the man, then looked and Train and Lin from the corner of her eyes. "I've just always been on team Creed in regards to Train. It's strange seeing him with anyone else."</p><p>Creed patted her head even though he knew she hated that. "I appreciate all the support you've given Train and me, but Lin isn't going to steal him away from me and he knows it. He's just… emotionally raw right now. His heart is hurting and Train's the only thing that can fix it."</p><p>Eve rolled her eyes. "He looks desperate…"</p><p>Creed nodded. "And he is. So am I. The only reason <strong>I'm </strong>not clinging to Train is because I know I have his heart. Lin doesn't, which makes it hard for him to let go. Make sense?"</p><p>Seeing Eve shake her head, Creed tried to re-word his sentence. "If we force Lin to leave, it'll only make him cling to Train harder. Just let Train deal with it. He knows how."</p><p>Eve blinked at Creed, then at the scene of Number X latching onto the Black Cat. "It's only been just under a day and he seems to be doing better. The antidote must be working."</p><p>Creed smiled. "It is, but what's working even better is being home with us. If he wasn't, I don't know how well it would be working."</p><p>Eve turned back to Creed. "I think Train being with <strong>you</strong> helps the most. Which is another reason Lin needs to leave."</p><p>Creed chuckled. "I know, Eve…"</p><p>Eve saw the wistful look in Creed's eyes, then sighed and changed the subject slightly. "Is Chronos still patrolling outside?"</p><p>Creed nodded his head. "Yes. We're safe, Eve. Deliver your food to the hungry plebeians and go back to bed. Train and I will be asleep again soon enough."</p><p>She glanced at Train and Lin, then continued walking down the hall to do as Creed said. Creed smiled warmly at the girl, then turned back to his love, deciding now was the best time to step in and rescue Train from Number X's adhering hands.</p><p>
  <em>Train needs to eat as well as rest, and Lin should respect that.</em>
</p><p>Creed stepped up behind Lin, clearing his throat to get Number X's attention. "Lin, Train needs to eat and your escort has been waiting for an unreasonably long time for anyone let alone Chronos. You should leave before Sephiria comes back here herself."</p><p>Lin whimpered sadly, then looked over his shoulder at Creed, allowing the silver man to see his morose look. "Can't I just wait until <strong>after </strong>Train's done eating?"</p><p>Train sighed and gently pushed Lin off him. "The longer you keep Chronos waiting, the more of a chance you have of getting in trouble."</p><p>Lin pouted at Train, then buried his face back into his chest. "I don't care! I don't want to leave."</p><p>Creed frowned and placed the food on the nightstand. "With how obstinate you've been the last ten days, you can't afford anymore disobedience. Sephiria's given you enough warnings and put her ass on the line enough to cover for you."</p><p>Train blinked at his lover's words, then down at the petite man clinging to his chest. He pushed Lin off him again and gave him a shocked look. "You've been disobeying Chronos orders?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"</p><p>Lin whimpered at the angry look Train was giving him. "I just… wanted to get you back <strong>so bad</strong> and they were moving so slow. I'm… sorry… Please don't be mad."</p><p>Train sighed and patted the man's head. "I'm not mad, it's just so unlike you to disobey orders." Seeing the man was about to defend himself, the cat put his finger over the number's lips to stop him. "I'm sure you had a good reason, but… You can give me more details on what happened later. For now, you need to leave so I can eat and rest. Okay?"</p><p>Lin melted at the intimate contact, then nodded his head. "Okay, Train… Whatever you say."</p><p>Creed breathed a sigh of relief not just because his love finally got Lin to agree to leave, but also because Train was able to give confident sounding orders of his own.</p><p>
  <em>That means his own thoughts must be returning. He's slowly finding his light again.</em>
</p><p>Creed watched as Lin gave one more hug to Train, then finally crawled off the bed. He gave Train another longing glance before walking out the door and down the hall. When they heard the front door close and open, they knew he finally left, and Creed moved to close and lock their bedroom door.</p><p>He turned back to his beloved and smiled adoringly. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>Train stretched on the bed, then rolled on his side so he could see his lover better. "Still tired, but… overall not bad."</p><p>His eyes went from Creed to the food, then reached out and took one of the sandwiches and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Next, he grabbed the tall glass of milk, downed it in one gulp, then made a satisfied noise. He eyed the second glass with interest, then looked back at the silver man.</p><p>Creed giggled and handed him the glass, climbing on the bed next to Train with his sandwich in hand. "This glass is for you as well. When I told Eve milk was forbidden by Chronos since it damped their drug, she said she was going to pour you more."</p><p>Train blinked in confusion at his lover as he sipped the drink. "Is that true?"</p><p>Creed nodded as he nibbled at his sandwich. "Yes. Sephiria mentioned it in passing while you were…" He stopped, not wanting to bring up the subject of his beloved's kidnapping for fear of sparking a panic attack. "...Sephiria mentioned it when we were talking about Chronos food. She said there's something about milk and dairy in general that diminishes the drug's powers. She didn't understand it, but then again, she never needed to. She was just following orders."</p><p>Train nodded as he finished his second glass. "Weren't we all…"</p><p>Creed couldn't tell if Train's bitter thoughts had to do with his mental state, or if he was being his normal sarcastic self, but he wanted to err on the side of caution and decided to change the subject. "Nevertheless, this means you can drink all the milk you want without being judged. If anyone tries to, just tell them you're taking your medicine."</p><p>Train smirked and placed the empty glass on the nightstand. "Best kind of medicine! Goes down easy <strong>and </strong>tastes good."</p><p>Creed chuckled as he took the last bite of his sandwich, then leaned forward and gave Train a lewd look. He opened his mouth to say something suggestive to his love, but stopped when he remembered what he told himself a few moments earlier.</p><p>
  <em>I need to wait for him to be ready. I won't push anything on him.</em>
</p><p>However, as Creed was about to pull away, Train grabbed his chin and pulled their faces close. The Black Cat gave Creed a ribald look of his own as he spoke. "...That's not the only thing that tastes good and goes down easy."</p><p>Creed widened his eyes at his Kitten's lascivious words, then shivered in delight when Train pressed their lips together. He tempered into the heat of his Kitten, instinctively crawling onto Train's lap and wrapping his hands around the gunman's neck. Train slid his arms around his lover's waist and lowered their bodies onto the mattress, pressing Creed's chest against his own. Creed followed willingly, moving his hands from Train's neck to his hair, tangling them as thoroughly as he could into their chocolate depths.</p><p>"Mmm…" Creed moaned as he slid his tongue against Train's, elated that their kiss felt more sensual than the others they shared since the golden man was back.</p><p>Creed collapsed when he felt his beloved's hands snake up his shirt and gently trail his fingers up and down his back. The silver man moaned even louder when Train wrapped one hand around his waist, the other across his back and slithering up his shoulder, pinning the swordsman even harder against his chest. Creed plunged his tongue deeper into the other man's mouth, savoring every flavor his Kitten was gracing him with.</p><p>The swordsman gasped when he felt Train's hand travel from his waist to the hem of his pants, his fingers smoothly sliding underneath the fabric giving Creed a jolt of pleasure at the warmth they possessed. Creed lifted his lower body slightly when he felt Train glide his hand from the back of his pants to the front, slipping his fingers between the silverette's legs and slowly beginning to caress the flesh that resided there.</p><p>Creed moaned again and pressed his face harder into Train's, untangling one of his hands from his love's hair and resting it on the pillow. His other hand remained locked in his cat's hair and he pressed his upper body up slightly, spreading his legs to give Train's hand more room to work against his growing member. When he felt Train's fingers squeeze a little tighter, move a little faster, he threw his head back and gasped loudly.</p><p>"Oh… Train…"</p><p>Train moved his head up and latched his lips onto Creed's neck, nipping and sucking tenderly at his lover's flesh while his hand continued to adroitly pump at his partner's shaft. He moved his lips up to the area just below Creed's chin, kissing gently there at first before adding a bit more pressure and nibbling at his skin. He wrapped his arm tighter around Creed's back and moved the hand between the other man's legs a little faster, feeling his lover beginning to sweat slightly, his gasps slowly turning into pants the quicker his hand more.</p><p>Creed's was completely absorbed in the way his Kitten was making him feel. He felt a warm static take control of his body, aware it was only partially due to the fact that Train's Tao had been activated in the heat of the moment. He let out a rather boisterous moan when he felt his beloved's tongue slide from one side of his jaw to the other, landing at his ear and nibbling the lobe slightly. Creed pressed his hands on the back of Train's head, encouraging his Kitten to go further and he gasped wildly when he felt his lover's tongue lap eaglery at his velvety skin.</p><p>
  <em>Does he really want this? Or does he just think </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>want it?</em>
</p><p>"Mmm, Train…" Creed whispered, arching his back and gasping again when he felt Train's teeth dig mildly into his flesh. The speed at which his beloved's hand was moving was perfectly pleasurable, and he hated to make him stop, but he needed to be sure his Kitten really wanted to do what they were about to do.</p><p>"My darling Train…" Creed whispered again, then pushed his love away slightly, making sure their eyes met as he spoke. "Are you sure this is what you want?"</p><p>Train blinked in confusion at the sudden halt in their intimate embrace, then cocked an eyebrow at Creed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Creed sighed and rested his forehead against Train's, his legs still wrapped around the gunman's waist, running his fingers all throughout his beloved's hair.</p><p>"I just… want to make sure this isn't something you feel like you <strong>have</strong> to do. Like it's something you think you're being ordered to do." He kissed Train's cheek, then finished his sentence. "Is this something you actually <strong>want</strong>?"</p><p>Train stared at Creed for a second, then pushed him so the silver man's back was flat on the mattress. He pinned Creed's hands above his head and engaged his partner in another fiery kiss, aligning his lower body so it was placed perfectly above his partner's so their members pressed against one another. As he slid his tongue into Creed's mouth to massage the warm muscle that lived there, he moved his hips back and forth, making sure his lover felt how much he wanted to feel the other man against his skin.</p><p>Train pulled back from a breathless Creed, but kept the motion of his hips going. "That is an absolutely ridiculous question to ask, and you should be ashamed of yourself for asking it." He moved his lips so they were against his Stallion's ear, whispering in a lovingly seductive tone. "Can't you <strong>feel </strong>how much I want it? In fact, this is exactly what I think I <strong>need</strong>."</p><p>Creed arched his back at the way his beloved's shaft felt rubbing against his own, the fabric of Train's pants growing more and more irritating as they prevented him from truly feeling the majesty of his dearest love. When Train's provocative words entered his ears, the want consuming his body almost didn't allow him to hear them. It wasn't until his beloved bit down at his neck again that he finally registered what the golden man said, and did his best to respond.</p><p>"What do you mean it's what you <strong>need</strong>?" Creed didn't bother to break his hands free since the idea of being pinned to the bed by the hypnotizing man was almost enough to make his heart burst with a blazing deviation. He was more than willing to be the Black Cat's prisoner.</p><p>Train moved his head so his lips were working on the other side of Creed's neck, pausing his kisses quick enough that he could speak. "Being close to you like this is one of the few things that I <strong>know</strong> is real. Whenever we kiss, whenever you hold me, or whenever I hold you, I don't have to convince myself that it's real."</p><p>Train kissed Creed's neck again, sucking at his skin once more as his hips continued moving back and forth. "I know what <strong>you </strong>feel like. I know it better than anything else, so the closer I am to you, the more intimately we touch, the more I can feel my own thoughts coming back."</p><p>He moved one of his hands from Creed's wrists and slid it down the silver man's body, making sure to outline his Stallion's lean muscles until he finally reached his lover's pants. "You're my guiding light right now, Creed. And I need <strong>this</strong> more than I need anything else right now. I need to feel that light inside of me."</p><p>When Train turned his head to lock eyes with Creed, the silverette panted wildly up at his beloved, then lifted his face so he could catch his beloved's lips. As they kissed again, Train slipped his hand back into Creed's pants, eagerly searching for his lover's hidden treasure as their tongues waltzed together once more. Creed spread his legs, arching his back again as Train's fingers skillfully moved back and forth against his shaft once more, sending a wave of heat through his body.</p><p>As Train finally pulled his lips away, Creed smiled passionately at his beloved. "Then consider my body your personal therapy tool. Do with me as you will."</p><p>Train smirked and released Creed's wrists. The silver man's finger immediately tangled back in Train's hair as the cat used one hand to unbutton his shirt, the other continuing its jerking motions between his legs. As soon as Creed's shirt was undone, Train latched his lips onto the silver man's chest, outlining each curve of his svelte muscle with his tongue. He started at Creed's left peck, reminding his taste buds of how that area of his lover tasted before he led a trail of kisses to the opposite muscle.</p><p>Creed arched his back ferociously when he felt Train's tongue make contact with his nipple, then trashed frantically when his beloved nibbled slightly at it. "Oh, Train…!"</p><p>Remembering the silver man enjoyed that sensation, Train stayed there for a bit longer, swirling his tongue around it clockwise, then counter clockwise before sucking hungrily at it. While his one hand was continuing to move back and forth against his lover's cock, and he used his other to pinch and flick Creed's other nipple. After a few minutes of that decadent gestures, Train synced up his hands and lips, matching their motions flawlessly and sending Creed in a whirlwind of a passionate inferno he never wished to leave.</p><p>"Oh, TRAIN!" Creed shouted, his finger digging deeply into his beloved hair, pressing Train's head harder against his chest. "Train! Oh, my darling Train!"</p><p>He desperately wanted to give Train a command to go faster, but he knew that was risky. His beloved's Tao was not activated at the moment, and as pleasurable as it felt to have Train use his lightning abilities during their love making, he was concerned that if his Kitten did that, he'd lose control of himself. Instead, he decided to continue crying out his love's name, letting the man know how amazing everything he was doing felt.</p><p>"Oh, God, Train!" Creed cried out again when he felt his lover's lips suck tighter at his nipple, his thumb brushing against his opposite protruding flesh, as his other hand made his cock feel like it was about to burst. "My sweet Kitten… My wondrous Train… I love you so much!"</p><p>Feeling like he had worked against Creed's nipples enough, he moved his lips down the silver man's chest and to his stomach, making sure to lick and suck every inch of muscle and skin that he could. Tasting his lover like that was helping his muddled mind finally make sense of reality.</p><p>With each kiss he gave Creed, with each touch his fingers burned into the other man's silky skin, he felt more like himself. Each twitch, flinch, gasp, and pant his Stallion let out reminded Train that he was back with his lover, and no one was going to take him away again. There was no way anyone could make up something that was as heavenly as Creed Diskenth writhing in ecstatic under him.</p><p>When Train's lips made their way to his partner's hips, he pulled his Stallion's and pants and boxers down enough so his cock fell out, revealing the silver man's toned thighs along with it. Train allowed his lips to travel to Creed's inner thighs and the swordsman immediately spread them as wide as they would go, knowing instantly what Train's intentions were and more than ready to accept his fate. As soon as Train stopped moving his hand, Creed moaned with desire and even thrust his hips upwards. He was still unwilling to give his beloved commands, so he was praying his subtle motion was enough to get the point across what he wanted from Train.</p><p>"Train…" Creed moaned as he felt his Kitten's lips and tongue trace the muscle of his inner thigh. "Oh… my beautiful Train… I love you…"</p><p>When Creed said that, Train moved his mouth from the man's thigh to his shaft. He did not enter the flesh into his mouth yet. Instead, he placed his tongue at the base of the bulging meat, then slowly traveled it upwards. Again, he wanted to use every bit of how the other man tasted to help ground him back in reality. Even though Creed was usually the one with the Black Cat's cock in his mouth, Train had pleasured the silver man that way before, so he knew exactly what to do to make his lover climax.</p><p>As Train's tongue reached the tip of Creed's cock, the silver man hissed and bucked his hips up, but the gunman still did not permit him entrance. Instead, he slithered his tongue down the other side of Creed's shaft, repeating his motions on that area of the pulsating flesh that the swordsman was begging Train to let enter into his alveolated, warm mouth.</p><p>Once Train was satisfied with the way his lover's cock felt against his tongue, he wrapped his lips around Creed's tip, sucking and licking the precum off. Creed arched his back and bucked his hips again, his hands pulling at his beloved's hair as he silently begged for access to the Black Cat's teasing cavern. It felt like Train's mouth was the new hottest club in town, and his cock was trying to use vogery VIP tickets to gain entrance. He just prayed that the bouncers kick him out.</p><p>Train twirled his tongue around Creed's tip a few times, sucking a bit more of the precum off, then finally took the entire piece of flesh into his mouth. The silver man's eyes widened and he arched his back wildly, his fingers completely lost in Train's hair as he screamed out his beloved name.</p><p>"TRAIN!" Creed cried out, the heat in his groin had already matured a significant amount, but now it felt like it was about to explode out of his cock like a dragon's fiery breath.</p><p>Train smirked and moved his mouth up and down. He never felt like he had to work hard to get his partner to climax. Creed practically did it on his own when Train undressed, so now he knew all he had to do was keep moving his head and prepare himself for the seed to enter his mouth. Still, he wanted to savor every taste Creed had to offer, every sound and every feeling his lover was causing to rush throughout his body. It felt like an eternity since he had the other man's flesh in his mouth, and he wanted to give his mind time to comprehend what it was like again.</p><p>Unknowingly, Train began to spark his body slightly as he moved his head up and down against Creed's shaft. His Tao was reacting to his intense emotions, but he was concentrating too hard on how his Stallion tasted to pay it much mind. Creed was also too lost in the tornado of fire that was engulfing his body to heed it much concern. The heat in his groin grew to the rest of his body, coursing through his veins violently as Train moved his head even faster.</p><p>"T-Train…!" Creed gasped out, the fire reaching his arm and dripping from his body like a fresh rain storm. "Oh, my Darling Kitten! Train, Train!"</p><p>Train moved his head even faster, feeling more precum exit his lover and knowing Creed wasn't going to last much longer. The flicked and licked his tongue all over his partner's shaft, making sure to memorize exactly how Creed's cock felt, how the silver man's essence scorched his mouth, how the spice of his Stallion sent a jolt of adrenaline throughout his body.</p><p>"Oh, God…!" Creed cried out again, the heat in his groin too much as he thrust his hips up slightly, leaving them hovering above the bed as he screamed his lover's name again. "Train! Train, oh, God, my love! I-It's coming!"</p><p>Creed's entire body convulsed upwards, he heat growing and growing with each motion Train's perfect mouth made against him. When he felt his beloved tighten his lips around his dick, he squeezed Train's hair tighter, shut his eyes and held on for a few more seconds. Finally, as Train made his cock enter and exit his mouth again, Creed let out another let out a heavy, intense shout, then finally released his seed into his Kitten's mouth.</p><p>"AHHH!" Creed screamed as he held Train's head against his dick, his soul exiting his body and entering his love's mouth as he squeezed his eyes tight.</p><p>Train gripped Creed's hips and swallowed every last bit of the man that entered him. He moved his lips to the tip of the other man's cock so he could get a better vantage on the exciting semen, then twirling his tongue around the smooth skin there for a moment to make sure he got everything in his mouth. Train licked Creed's cock again, cleaning it with his tongue before sitting back on his hands and whipping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>Train smirked down at the gasping man, giving him a minute to catch his breath before he elicited the next part of their reunion. However, Creed was unwilling to wait that long. Despite how tired he was, he hadn't had enough of his Kitten, and Train found himself being pushed back onto the bed with the silver man crawling lazily on top of him.</p><p>"Your turn." Creed said as he latched his lips onto Train's neck, his fingers working at the golden man's shirt frantically, as if his beloved was going to change his mind any minute.</p><p>Train purred wildly at his lover's lips against his neck, the aftertaste of Creed still gracing his mouth which was emphasized with each harsh breath he took. Creed's tongue slithered along every inch of Train's neck and jaw, sliding his beloved's shirt off him and throwing it violently to the ground. He did the same with his own shirt, tossing it to the other side of the bed all while keeping his lips glued to his Kitten.</p><p>Train's fingers tangled into the silver locks he loved as he lifted his lower body to allow Creed to slip his sweat pants and boxers off with one swift movement. Train used his feet to kick them the rest of the way off while Creed yanked his own off as well, throwing them off the bed with the rest of their clothes. As they undressed, the silver man made sure his lips never left his beloved's neck, wanting to savor every inch of Train's sugary flesh as it drummed against his lips.</p><p>"Creed…" Train moaned as he pulled slightly at his lover's hair. "Oh, my Stallion… Make love to me…"</p><p>Creed didn't need Train to tell him twice and his hand was already clumsily reaching for the lube they kept in the nightstand. The silver man trailed his lips down to Train's chest, kissing and sucking at his Kitten's nipple. He then wrapped his hand behind his beloved's neck and pulled the cat along with him as he opened the drawer to reach the coveted bottle. When he wrapped his fingers around the object, he bit down at his love's protruding flesh, then twirled his tongue apologetically around it. He licked the pink flesh a few times, then repeated his motions on the opposite nipple.</p><p>Train hissed and moaned at the sensations his lover's tongue was giving him, his body quickly falling into a euphoric state as his skin sparkled with a gentle electricity neither of them noticed. As he felt Creed rest his body against the bed again, Train lifted his legs and placed them on either side of the silver man's waist, locking his ankles together slightly. Creed positioned himself between Train's legs, his mouth continuing its sucking and licking motions against his Kitten's chest as he poured the lube onto his hand.</p><p>Train arched his back when Creed sucked at his nipple again, then moaned with want when he felt his lover's hand move between his legs to apply the oil to his shaft. The Black Cat's breath was beginning to pick up with anticipation, especially when he felt Creed's lubed fingers poking at his entrance. Train lifted his ass a little more to allow his partner to prep his body for love making, even though he didn't think he needed it.</p><p>"Oh, Creed…" Train moaned as the silver man entered two fingers, poking and prodding at his ass, scissoring his entrance open as his mouth continued kissing his chest. "Creed… Just do it… I can't wait any longer!"</p><p>Creed nodded his head and threw the bottle aside, removing his fingers from inside his love and guiding his eager, throbbing cocking towards Train's ass instead. Train arched his back and gasped when he felt Creed's tip poke at his entrance, then pulled the swordsman's head away from his nipples and towards his face.</p><p>Train gasped and panted as Creed slowly entered him, and he placed his hand against his Stallion's neck, locking eyes with him as he spoke. "Don't look away from me, Creed… Let me remember who's making love to me…"</p><p>Creed smiled warmly at his love, then nodded his head again, giving Train a deep kiss as he continued to slowly enter him. He made sure to take his time, swirling his tongue around his beloved's he pushed himself into Train, inch by inch. Creed moaned into Train's mouth at the tightness his love's body provided him, making sure he didn't rush their time together since it seemed to be working wonders on Train's mental state. He was sounding more and more like his old self the more of Creed's body he experienced.</p><p>"Train…" Creed moaned as he pulled away from his love. "My sweet, wonderful, flawless, beautiful, Train… Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire, mon très cher Cœur. Mon véritable amour." (1)</p><p>Train smiled adoringly at his lover, kissed Creed's lips lightly as he felt his body become one with the other man. "Aucune langue ne peut jamais décrire correctement à quel point je vous aime, mon étalon. Je suis si heureux de vous avoir à nouveau en moi." (2)</p><p>Creed kissed Train over and over again, feeling he was almost fully inside of his beloved, his voice breathless as he spoke. "Pourquoi le monde s'arrête-t-il quand je suis avec toi?" (3)</p><p>Train smirked and nuzzled his face against Creed's, his heart picking up speed when he felt Creed was fully sheathed inside of him. "If only that were true... then we'd never have to worry about the passage of time separating us."</p><p>Creed laughed at his love, giving him another deep kiss before their love making resumed. "Oh, my dear, sweet, innocent, Kitten… You should know by now I'm <strong>never</strong> going to let anything separate us ever again…"</p><p>Creed rested his hand on Train's hair, running his fingers lovingly through the deep cocoa locks he adored more than anything else in the world. He slid his left arm underneath Train's shoulder, pressing his chests so they were flushed against one another, being sure his heart was resting delicately, yet eagerly against Train's. He felt his golden love's hand grab onto his knee, then melted into Train's body when their eyes met again, the look in his beloved's irises more beautiful than words could describe.</p><p>Train's amber orbs gave him a needy, yet confident look. As if his Kitten was sure that they were truly with each other again, that Creed was really inside of him again, but at the same time, he was scared the silver man would vanish at any moment. The ardency in his Kitten's expression was so palpable, that Creed wished he could pause their love making and take a picture. However, as many times as he requested Train to let him record their love making, his Kitten always refused.</p><p>
  <em>One day I'll get him to agree. Or last least let me paint the beautiful artwork that is out bodies becoming one for several, heavenly, blissful moments.</em>
</p><p>Before he started thrusting, Creed kissed Train again, allowing his love to devour his mouth so he could know they were about to make love again. He shivered and moaned at the electrical jolt his tongue was greeted with, no longer worried that his love was going to lose control of himself. The sensation was gentle and subtle enough that Creed didn't think there was a cause for concern. In fact, it might have been a good sign that Train was able to control his Tao enough during such a heated, emotional embrace.</p><p>Creed didn't pull his lips away as he thrust in and out of his love, hitting Train's sweet spot on the first motion. He knew his Kitten's body well enough to know exactly where to hit, and he wasn't going to waste a second of Train's time pretending to search for it. The silver man felt his love twitch and moan at the contact, their lips still locked as their hearts beat as one. He did it again.</p><p>Train swirled his tongue around Creed's, tightening his fingers on his Stallion's neck and knee as the swordsman thrust into him again, hitting his prostate dead on and sending fireworks up and down his spine. The heat in his groin was at a heightened level before Creed entered him, but now that the silverette's cock was pressing feverishly at his pleasurable spot, it was growing to a fractious level.</p><p>"Creed…" Train moaned as his lover thrust in and out of him again, feeling the other man's heart beating wildly against his chest as he made sweet, patient love to the golden man. "Oh… my Stallion… You feel better than I remember…"</p><p>Creed kissed Train again, not wanting to stop the sensation his beloved gave his mouth as they made love. He thrust in and out of Train again and again, making his motions a little faster and harder, but still making sure his gestures were tame. He felt Train's body spark with more electricity, which sent the sensation of a blazing pleasure to scorch his skin. Creed thrust in and out of Train again and again, licking his beloved's tongue eagerly as he felt the heat in his groin grow once more.</p><p>Creed finally pulled his lips away so he could hear Train's moans. He rested his forehead against his lover's, his hand still resting on Train's hair, his other still wrapped around his beloved's shoulder as his thrusts increased their speed. He ran his fingers through Train's chocolate locks, relishing the way they danced between his fingers, adoring the way his love's flushed, panting face stared worshipfully into his eyes.</p><p>"Train…" Creed panted, sweat pouring around his forehead, mixing sublimely with Train's as he moved his hips even faster. "I'm so in love with you, Train… Will you stay with me even when our spirits leave our bodies?"</p><p>The heat Creed's cock was giving him was nothing compared to the heat his eyes and words were causing him. His entire body was an inferno, as if he was swimming in a pool of fire and he nodded his head foolishly at the man. "Yes…. As long as you never let me go again…"</p><p>Creed squeezed Train tighter, thrusting even faster into his beloved as he brushed his lips against his Kitten's as he spoke. "Never. Never again. I'll never let you go again."</p><p>Train smiled at Creed, then cried out when he realized the heat in his groin wasn't something he could ignore anymore. His lover's cock had never stopped stabbing at his sweet spot, but now Creed was moving faster. Each thrust was quicker and harder than the last, and Train felt like he was ready to explode. He cried out and arched his back, pushing Creed's chest up, his Stallion's heart still beating earnestly against his own as he shouted his lover's name.</p><p>"CREED!" Train gripped harder at Creed's neck and knee, the heat boiling wilder and wilder, engulfing his entire body is a blazing glory he missed so much. "Oh, my Stallion! Faster!"</p><p>Creed was overjoyed to hear his love give him commands and was more than happy to comply. He increased the speed of his thrusts even more, the heat in his groin matching the heat in his heart as he stared at Train's pleasure stricken face. He continued hitting his beloved's prostate over and over again, reveling in the way Train tightened his ass and screamed his name.</p><p>"Oh, Train…!" Creed gasped, never looking away from his lover as he thrust in and out of him with as much speed and strength as he could, making sure to never miss the target mark that resided deep inside his love. "Your cries of pleasure are like a symphony. Your gasps are the strings swelling with anticipation, your moans are the percussion thundering deep within my heart, and your shouts are the brass section giving me the strength and passion I crave at every moment of my life!"</p><p>Creed cried out as Train clenched his ass more at his words, moving his hips even faster as he continued making passionate love to his Kitten. "I'll never grow tired of the way you feel… the way your voice sings heavenly melodies against the walls. I love you so much, my dearest, darling, Kitten! I love you so much, Train Heartnet!"</p><p>Train dug his fingers deeply into Creed's flesh, arching his back again as the heat in his groin grew and grew. He screamed again and again, the other man's cock more than he could bear as he saw spots spinning in front of his eyes. His skin was sparking with an intense, stormy electrical passion, his heart and soul wanting nothing more than to give his entire being to the man that was inside of him.</p><p>"CREED!" Train shouted again, each of his Stallion's thrust sending him more and more over the edge, but he held on long enough that he could tell his lover how much he loved him. "I love you, Creed! I love you!"</p><p>The lovers screamed together, clinging to each other tightly as the silver man's thrusts moved faster and faster, harder and harder. Their heat built together, their eyes locked as they panted and moaned each other's names, kissing one another deeply and screaming into each other's mouths. Train arched his back again as Creed hit his sweet spot, staring into the ardent, cerulean eyes he had fallen head over heels in love with years ago.</p><p>Creed smiled at his love, running his finger through his hair as he spoke. "Together?"</p><p>Train returned the smile, pressing his forehead against Creed's as he spoke in a breathless voice. "Always…"</p><p>Creed kissed his beloved, then thrust even faster, the fiery warmth in their groins building together, until they finally climaxed. They threw their head back, Creed thrusting a few more times into his beloved as he emptied his seed for the second time. Train exploded onto Creed's stomach, his ass tightening to an inexplicable measure as he milked his partner of his essence.</p><p>Their bodies collapsed together and their lips met for one more heated kiss before they knew they were both going to collapse from pure, exhausted bliss.</p><p>When they broke, Creed rested his head next to Train's, breathing in his beloved as he nuzzled his face close. "How do you feel, my love?"</p><p>Train smiled tranquilly, wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and squeezed. "At peace…"</p><p>Creed smiled and kissed Train's neck. "Beautiful… What do you want to do now?"</p><p>Train thought about those words, not because he was trying to decipher whether or not they were an order, but because he found it to be a deeper question than Creed intended. When he felt Creed's breath brush against his cheeks, his lips gently caressing his sweat covered skin, Train sighed and moved his hand from his lover's knee to his back, holding the man closer to his chest.</p><p>"Passe le reste de ma vie avec toi …" (4)</p><p>Creed's heart somehow managed to match the speed of a hummingbird's wings despite being exhausted from his two climaxes and chuckled at his beloved's sweet words. "Well, I really meant what do you want to do <strong>right now</strong>, but… c'est aussi quelque chose que je peux vous offrir avec plaisir, mon adorable chaton." (5)</p><p>Train knew Creed would say something like that, but it still set his heart ablaze. He didn't need to answer what he wanted to do at that very moment, since his body was making the choice for him as his eyes slowly shut, exhaustion beginning to take over his relaxed figure.</p><p>As his lover finally pulled out of his body and rolled next to him, Train flipped over so he was resting on Creed's chest. The silver man pulled Train into his arms, kissed the top of his, and buried his face into his cinnamon locks. Train wrapped his legs around one of Creeds and his arms slid around the silver man's waist. As he felt his Stallion's lips kiss his head, his lithe fingers gliding up and down his back lightly, Train had one of the first organic thoughts he knew he'd be able to hold on to.</p><p>
  <em>I'm home…</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p><p>(1) "I love you more than words can say, my Dearest Heart. My truest love."</p><p>(2) "No language can ever properly depict how much I love you, my Stallion. I'm so happy to have you inside of me again."</p><p>(3) "Why does the world stand still when I'm with you?"</p><p>(4) "Spend the rest of my life with you…"</p><p>(5) "That's also something I can happily provide you, my sweet Kitten."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Intermezzo: Echinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have written all the way up to chapter 59, but I am currently working on editing them. So, you should expect some more back-to-back updates hopefully soon.</p>
<p>We're getting towards the end... I want to take a quick second to thank everyone who has been with me from the beginning. It's certainly been a journey, and you have no idea how much it means you've stuck with me this far. I know this pairing is rare and Black Cat isn't mainstream, but I love it and it means soooo much that there are people still reading.</p>
<p>I'll give you all a more proper thanks when the story is over, but for now, enjoy. :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat</p>
<hr/>
<p>Echidna frowned as she dabbed sweat off Charden's brow and replaced the cloth around his neck that was collecting the precipitation pooling there. She dropped the now wet piece of fabric in a bin she had resting next to the bed, then grabbed a new towel that was laying at her feet. She sighed deeply as she continued cleaning her lover of the relentless sudor that perpetually dripped down his pale face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seventeen days… It's been seventeen days since Doctor and the Black Cat disappeared, and Charden is still in terrible shape…</em>
</p>
<p>From what she remembered about the Nanomachines Kanzaki gave Train, the Black Cat seemed to be mostly acclimated to the bots after about three or four days, and she didn't understand why it seemed to be taking Charden's body so much longer to accept them. Then again, she didn't know much about the Nanomachines at all, nor did she know how many the scientist put in either Chaden or Train's body, or what kind he used on either of the men.</p>
<p><em>Considering his arm has been slowly regrowing, there </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be healing Nanomachines in him. From what Watts told me, that was the whole point of injecting him with them.</em></p>
<p>She frowned and grimaced slightly as she gently fingered the regrowing limb, retracting her hand quickly when she heard Charden let out a pained groan. Despite how agonizingly long the last seventeen days had been, she was shocked at how quickly her partner's healing process had been. Charden had already regrown up to his elbow, but his progress seemed to stagnant when it came to his joints. It appeared they were harder for the Nanomachines to recreate.</p>
<p><em>And I think it's more painful as well… I can only imagine how much regrowing his </em><em><strong>hand </strong></em><em>is going to hurt. There are </em><em><strong>a lot</strong></em> <em>of complicated bones and joints there.</em></p>
<p>Despite the pain she knew her lover was in, and despite how much it broke her heart to watch the man she loved slowly become less and less of a human, she was impressed at the work the Nanomachines were doing. She didn't expect them to regrow his arm since they were injected into Charden <strong>after</strong> it was cut off. She had always assumed the bots would only heal new wounds, not old ones.</p>
<p>
  <em>But again, I don't know anything about them. They're could be different healing types that I'm not aware of. Or I could be completely wrong as to how they work.</em>
</p>
<p>Whatever the Nanomachines were doing to healing Charden didn't matter to Echidna. What mattered to her was knowing exactly <strong>what </strong>was put into her partner and what she could do to help him recover. Since she didn't know what to do, she decided to treat his illness like it was the flu. She made sure to keep his liquids plentiful, his blood controlling ability making the actress give him twice as much water as she would any other person in his position, and made sure he was as comfortable as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>But... at the end of the day, I have no idea what I'm doing. Maybe he's supposed to have a fever and supposed to be sweating this much. I have no idea, which is why Doctor needs to come back!</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna took a deep breath to calm herself down.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just relax… we'll find him. I'm sure of it. Especially now that we've been given a minute to breathe.</em>
</p>
<p>Their war with Chronos was currently at a standstill, and the rest of the Apostles were looking for Kanzaki at that precise moment. That was why Jax wasn't with Charden as well. He was out hunting for the mad scientist with the rest of the Taoists.</p>
<p>
  <em>I just hope he can handle it…</em>
</p>
<p>She was hesitant to send Charden's protege on his first mission not only because she didn't have her lover's approval, but she didn't know if he was ready yet. Added to that, Doctor wasn't there to give her updates on his physical or mental state, so she was concerned about how the teen would handle himself out in the world on his own. However, considering how strong he was and how important it was to find the scientist, she didn't think she had much of a choice. She had to send the boy off with everyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's also really eager to find Doctor and... 'deal with him'. I told him not to kill Kanzaki yet, and I think he'll listen since I told him Charden needs him alive.</em>
</p>
<p>Jax had gotten frighteningly strong the last few months, but his inexperience worried her. Searching for Kanzaki was not only going to be his first mission, but his first time leaving the Apostles' hideout, and she was concerned he might lose his cool and do something rash.</p>
<p>
  <em>I paired him with Shiki and Maro who are more than capable of subduing him if need be, so he should be fine. Right now, I need to have faith that Jax and the rest of my team will keep themselves under control and complete the mission as ordered.</em>
</p>
<p>She was desperate enough to find Doctor that she even allowed Watts to search for the man. Despite how furious she still was with him for not checking on the Black Cat sooner and partially being at fault for his disappearance, they didn't have time for her to properly scold him. That would have to come later. And possibly from Charden when he woke up.</p>
<p>
  <em>The only ones here with me and Charden are the child experiments and Allie Hue. Even though there isn't much the kids can do, I am grateful for the woman's presence.</em>
</p>
<p>They were fortunate enough to still have Hue to look after the children, but it bothered Echidna that she wasn't able to do much for Charden. Still, what little she was able to provide was better than nothing. The woman had a medical degree which gave her the basic knowledge of how to take care of a human, but it was trickier than either of them anticipated since his sickness was caused by the Nanomachines. And neither of them knew much about them.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was just as shocked as I was to hear Doctor injected Charden with the Nanomachines and they aren't her area of expertise. The most she has been able to do is offer advice on how to take care of him. However, even she's not sure if we're doing the right thing.</em>
</p>
<p>All of the Apostles understood why they needed to find Kanzaki and why they needed to pause their war for a moment, but none of them understood what they were going to do with Doctor once Charden was better. Shiki was the most vocal in saying they should just kill him, but Echidna wasn't ready to make that call yet. Mostly because she wasn't sure what Charden would want.</p>
<p><em>Despite this unforgivable debacle Doctor created, I can't ignore the fact that we </em><em><strong>need</strong></em> <em>him... and I'm </em><em><strong>sure </strong></em><em>Charden knows that as well.</em></p>
<p>Doctor was clever enough to leave Hue in the dark for most of his experiments, which meant Allie could only do so much. Hue let Echidna know there wasn't much she could do without Kanzaki, and the actress was certain the madman did that on purpose.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to make sure we would alway need him so we wouldn't kill him… And now we need him even more because of what he did to Charden…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna sighed, resting her elbows on her knee and her head in her hands as she stared at her lover's sleeping, damp body.</p>
<p>
  <em>...Even though it sounds like Charden made the decision on his own.</em>
</p>
<p>The actress glanced at the door, staring at it for a moment to see if Hue was going to enter then sighed in defeat when she did not. The woman stopped by every day to check on Charden's progress, even though she knew there wouldn't be much she could do if he took a turn for the worse. She also told Echidna she'd do her best to find out what specific Nanomachines were in her partner's body and started looking into what else she could do to help the Blood Taoist.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know there's definitely healing bots in him, but it's just a guess that Doctor injected him with the transformation ones as well.</em>
</p>
<p>She assumed that only because she knew Kanzaki had been trying to pump her partner full of the bots for a while, and she didn't think he'd skimp out on giving the Blood Taoist everything he possibly could.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which also leads me to believe Kanzaki gave Charden more Nanomachines than he gave the Black Cat. If </em>
  <em>
    <strong>that's </strong>
  </em>
  <em>true, I don't know if that was at Charden's request, or if Doctor did it without him knowing.</em>
</p>
<p>There was also the chance that Doctor <strong>had</strong> to give him more Nanomachines than he gave Train because they were trying to regrow his arm. Charden might have needed more of the healing bots in order to accomplish that goal. Outside of that hypothesis, everything else was a guess. They didn't know how many bots Charden had been injected with, nor did they know how many were healing and how many were transformation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also don't know how long it'll take him to heal. He's woken up a few times, but he's never coherent. He barely recognizes </em>
  <em>
    <strong>me</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, so telling him where we are or what's going on is out of the question.</em>
</p>
<p>Charden called out to her every so often and she was always quick to respond to his pleas, whatever they may have been. However, the blonde man never stayed awake long enough to maintain a conversation with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if I could bring him up to date on what's been going on, I don't know how he'd react to it. What if this was all part of a plan he cooked up with Doctor that I wasn't privy to?</em>
</p>
<p>After finding out Charden agreed to let Doctor inject him with Nanomachines and seeing how far her lover had fallen over the edge, Echidna was worried her partner came up with a plan that only Kanzaki knew about. He was slipping so far away from reality she wouldn't have been surprised if Charden and <strong>planned </strong>for Doctor to disappear.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which is another reason why we can't kill Kanzaki if he shows up. We need to hear what Charden has to say first.</em>
</p>
<p>Then, there was Aliane. The only conclusion Ehidna could come to about the girl's vanishing was she either finally ran away to save her own skin, or Doctor took Train somewhere to have the Black Cat kill her. Having the gunman dispose of Aliane would have been a solid plan since it was a good way to test Train's submissiveness, and it got rid of the pesty girl once and for all. Even with his last bits of defiant behavior left, Train might have hated her enough to <strong>want</strong> to end her life.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, what doesn't make sense is why they would have to go somewhere else to do that. There was plenty of space where we were to dispose of the girl. And then we could have witnessed the Black Cat's power first hand. If we saw that, members like Shiki might have stopped questioning Charden's methods.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna sighed despondently, then leaned forward and wiped more sweat away from her partner's brow. She leaned back in her chair, then glanced out the window and watched the sun slowly set.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess this marks the end of day thirteen… Did I make the right choice by having us leave our other hideout?</em>
</p>
<p>She had enough time alone with her own thoughts that she was beginning to question if she had done the right thing by moving. If Charden <strong>did</strong> have a plan that involved Doctor, Aliane, and Train, did that plan hinge on the fact they stayed where they were? How else was Kanzaki supposed to find them again?</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes at her own question.</p>
<p><em>Foolish thoughts. I actually think </em><em><strong>he'll</strong></em> <em>find us before we find him. Still… I'm concerned Charden will become angry with </em><em><strong>me</strong></em> <em>when he finds out we left. I don't know if I ruined anything…</em></p>
<p>She sighed again, then pulled the blankets away from her lover a little, allowing the man's sweltering chest to breathe. Seeing he had sweat through his shirt, the actress stood up and remove the clothing from his upper body. There wasn't really a need for him to be wearing a shirt anyway and since he kept sweating through them, she figured she'd just leave it off.</p>
<p>
  <em>If he'd let me in on his plans, my current thoughts wouldn't be consumed with the idea that I messed up. If this really is all part of one of his plans, how the hell was I supposed to know about?</em>
</p>
<p>She grabbed another clean towel from the laundry basket, then winced at the sweat that was pooling around her lover's chest. Deciding the man needed some kind of a wash down, she cut a slit in the air, opening up a portal to the bathroom sink. She stepped through the black hole, drenched the towel in water, then stepped back into the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll use soap on him another time. For now, I just want to rid his body of this neverending salty precipitation.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna pulled the blankets back more and began using the wet towel to wipe the sweat off her lover's body. She frowned when she saw Charden shiver a little at the contact and began questioning if she should have used warm water instead of cold.</p>
<p><em>His body has been </em><em><strong>on fire</strong></em> <em>the last couple of days and his fever hasn't stopped. I thought cold compresses and water would have been the correct choice.</em></p>
<p>Before she could open another portal to test her theory, she heard a gentle knock coming from the door. She knew it could only be one person, so she didn't bother getting up to answer it.</p>
<p>"Come in."</p>
<p>The door opened slowly and Hue peeked her head through the door. She locked eyes with her female leader, waiting for permission to enter the room.</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes. "I said come in. That means enter the room."</p>
<p>Hue nodded, then stepped into the room and allowed her weary eyes to land on Charden. "How has he been today?"</p>
<p>The actress frowned as she continued cleaning off her shivering lover. "The same. Fever won't go away, in and out of consciousness, and he's sweat through another shirt. I need to replace the sheets at some point too."</p>
<p>The scientist looked at the sheets underneath her male leader and noticed how wet the bedding was. "Yes, those need to be changed. I'm sure he can't be comfortable sleeping in that anyway."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed as she cleaned the sweat from Charden's stomach. "I'm not sure he really notices anything right now. Whenever he <strong>does </strong>wake up, it's not for long."</p>
<p>Hue nodded in understanding, then stepped next to the bed. "Has he been drinking more?"</p>
<p>Echidna nodded. "Yes, that's the only thing that has improved." She whimpered a little at the pitiful quiver her partner released, then placed the towel aside. "Why is he shivering so much?"</p>
<p>Hue was holding Charden's wrist to check his heart rate, and she glanced at the towel her leader was just using. "Is that cold or warm water?"</p>
<p>Echidna frowned at the towel. "Cold. I thought that's what he needed to bring the fever down."</p>
<p>Hue tried to give the woman a sympathetic smile. "Yes, but this fever is caused by Nanomachines, so it needs to be handled differently. He needs warm water and probably more blankets that are preferably not sopping wet from his own sweat."</p>
<p>Echidna eyed the woman as she gently placed Charden's hand back on the bed. "Does this mean you've been successful in your research on how the Nanomachines work?"</p>
<p>Hue sighed. "A little. I still don't know what Nanomachines Charden has in him, but I do understand a bit more how they work, and how the body reacts to certain kinds."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed in relief, then sat down heavily in the chair next to the bed. "Tell me everything you've found out."</p>
<p>Hue stared at Charden's contorted face as she spoke. "Based on how his body is reacting, I think it's safe to say he's had both healing and transformation bots put in him."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and gestured for her to elaborate. "You need to be more specific, Ms. Hue. I know absolutely nothing about the Nanomachines. or how they meld with a human body."</p>
<p>Hue again, tried to give her a sincere smile. "From what I've found in Doctor's notes, my own research, and the way the children have reacted to the Nanomachines, the healing bots makes the user feel warm, and the transforming bots make them feel cold. That's why Charden is shivering, sweating, <strong>and </strong>has a fever. Both kinds of his Nanomachines are working overtime."</p>
<p>Echidna blinked in confusion. "Why are they <strong>both</strong> working? I know the healing ones activate on their own, but doesn't he need to activate the transformation bots?"</p>
<p>Hue gave her an uncertain look. "That's where it gets kind of confusing. Normally, yes, the transformation bots need to be activated by the user. However, because Charden is incapable of controlling them since he's unconscious, his body is reacting to his injury on its own as it transforms and heals his new arm."</p>
<p>Echidna's heart froze, then her eyes shot over to the man's reforming arm. "...Does that mean his arm will be made entirely of Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>Hue seemed hesitant with her response. "I believe so. Again, this isn't my area of expertise, but from what I've devised in my short time researching the technology, the Nanomachines only heal wounds inflicted <strong>after</strong> they were inserted. Meaning they <strong>shouldn't </strong>be healing his arm."</p>
<p>Echidna was even more confused now and let her bewilderment be known. "Then why are they healing him?"</p>
<p>Hue sighed and rubbed her forehead, trying to think of a better way to explain her reasoning. "This is just my hypothesis, but based on the way his body is reacting to temperatures, I think I'm right. I think the Nanomachines recognize that he should have <strong>two </strong>arms instead of one. Furthermore, they seem to understand losing one of his limbs was an injury and not a birth defect so, instead of healing his arm, they are forming a <strong>new one</strong> that, yes, will most likely be made entirely of Nanomachines."</p>
<p>Understanding slowly began to take over Echidna and she nodded. "Okay… I think I understand. But, you said both his healing and transforming bots are activated right now, correct?"</p>
<p>Hue nodded. "Correct. And I think I know the reason for that as well. Forming the arm is a painful process. They have to recreate bones, nerves, flesh, skin, and muscle which are all things the Nanomachines don't have. Because of that, they are working extra hard and causing him unintended wounds in the process."</p>
<p>The scientist took a step towards the bed and pointed to a spot on Charden's arm that had exposed skin. "Right there is what I mean. They are working from the inside out, so the first thing they are forming is the bone, then the muscle and nerves, and so on and so forth. However, <strong>that </strong>creates an injury on his arm, which makes the healing Nanomachines spring into action and fix the wound almost immediately."</p>
<p>Echidna frowned at the woman, then stared at the man in the bed. "Is that why his arm seems to be healing so quickly?"</p>
<p>Hue shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I think the Nanomachines are working both with and against one another. The healing bots help progress the transforming ones, but only when his arm is at the stage of forming the skin. Otherwise, the transforming bots are fighting to create his arm before the healing bots can step in and take over before they're finished."</p>
<p>Echidna thought about what she said, still a little confused, but understanding for the most part what the woman was telling her. "So… should we be concerned?"</p>
<p>Hue sighed. "I… Don't know. Like I said, everything I said is a hypothesis that I have no way to test unless…"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed as well. "...Unless we find Doctor and get answers from him." She looked back at Charden and frowned. "Can you take a blood sample from him and figure out how many Nanomachines are in him? I don't remember the Black Cat taking this long to meld with the bots."</p>
<p>Hue frowned. "I could try… But, I'm concerned about doing that while his body is still so vulnerable. However, if it helps, I believe that Charden has far more in him than Heartnet did. He'd need a lot more to regrow the arm."</p>
<p>Echidna sulked into the chair, her morose eyes locked onto her sleeping lover's agonized face. "That's what I thought as well, but I guess it's good to hear from someone else."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though Hue doesn't know much about the Nanomachines, she has the tools to learn more about them than I do.</em>
</p>
<p>"And I don't need to remind you we weren't done giving the Black Cat the Nanomachines. Doctor only managed to give him one dose." Hue stared at her leader's defeated face as she tried to alleviate her fears.</p>
<p>Echidna nodded, feeling a little better at being reminded Charden didn't leave her out of <strong>all </strong>of his plans.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which makes me feel better about getting us out of our last hideout as fast as I did. But… I'm still worried I may have potentially ruined one of his plans.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna began running her fingers through the Blood Taoist's drenched hair as she spoke. "Knowing all that you now know, what else can I do to help him recover?"</p>
<p>Hue wasn't sure if giving Echidna advice on how to care for the man would lighten the load on her heart, but she tried anyway. "First, you need to match the temperature of the towels you're using to the temperature he is experiencing. Otherwise, you could confuse his Nanomachines and either cause his fever to spike or drop dramatically. Neither of which is good."</p>
<p>Echidna caressed Charden's cheek. "So, if he's hot, use hot water and if he's cold, use cold water?" Seeing the woman nod, she sighed and wiped away a little bit of sweat that dripped down her partner's temple. "Anything else?"</p>
<p>Hue was quiet for a second, worried that when she answered that question, it would upset the actress further. "No. I'll keep doing research and get back to you with any more information. In the meantime, if you want me to take his blood and test it, I will."</p>
<p>Echidna shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. I have a feeling Doctor will show up soon."</p>
<p>Hue cocked an eyebrow at the woman. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and looked out the window again, her hand lowering to Charden's and tangling their fingers together. "Because he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He doesn't exactly... fit in with society. The Apostles is the only place he has a future."</p>
<p>
  <em>No reputable institution would take an unstable, mad scientist like him and despite his genius, he won't be able to survive long on his own.</em>
</p>
<p>While none of the Apostles were paid for their duties with the organization, they did provide their members free room, board, and food. And if they achieved their goals, all the Taoists would have the complete cooperation of the rest of the society, and would never have to worry about providing themselves with basic human necessities again. The world would be at their feet and therefore give them anything they desired or required.</p>
<p><em>That is… </em><em><strong>if</strong></em> <em>we win. I… still don't know what I'm going to do.</em></p>
<p>Echidna was still battling with her inner turmoil of giving up their war against Chronos in favor of saving Charden's humanity. However, after learning what the Blood Taoist did to his body, she wasn't sure how much of his humanity was left.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since I don't know how many Nanomachines are in him or any way to remove them.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked back at Hue. "Is there any way to <strong>remove</strong> the Nanomachines?"</p>
<p>The scientist blinked. "You want to… <strong>remove</strong> them?"</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and looked back at Charden. "I… just want to know if there's a way."</p>
<p>Hue frowned at her leaders, then ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, but I can do some research if that's what you want."</p>
<p>Echidna nodded. "Yes. And do <strong>not</strong> tell anyone I asked you to do that. Not even Charden."</p>
<p>Hue gave her a skeptical look, then nodded in understanding. "Yes, Ma'am."</p>
<p>Echidna smiled a little at the woman. "Thank you…" She looked back out the window as she finished her statement. "You're much more cooperative than Kanzaki. I wish we could just replace him with him you</p>
<p>Hue chuckled a little. "Trust me, I have first hand experience on how difficult that man is. But, unfortunately, much like how he needs us, we need him."</p>
<p>Echidna laughed bitterly. "Hopefully when Chraden wakes up, we can find a way around that…"</p>
<p>Hue smiled, then asked another question. "How are <strong>you </strong>feeling by the way, Ma'am?"</p>
<p>Echidna blinked at the woman, then down at her own body. "Better. I think the Tao has had time to heal most of my serious injuries."</p>
<p>
  <em>And luckily I can use my Tao without it hurting. We'll need it in case we need to make another quick getaway. We're still not ready for a fight, so if Chronos shows up we'll have to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though the rest of the Apostles were searching for Doctor, many of them were still not fully recovered. The Tao was a huge help towards their healing, but other than Charden, all of their curative factors were at the lowest level which meant it took longer for the rest of the members to mend their bodies.</p>
<p>
  <em>And without Charden, we wouldn't stand a chance against Chronos. We need him much like we need Doctor…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna looked back at Charden, wiping the man's matted hair out of his eyes. "I'll be back to normal soon. However, we need to wait for Charden before we make any other moves."</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I want to run away with him right now, I can't. There's too much at stake for us to just ship and leave.</em>
</p>
<p>Hue glanced down at the blonde man again. "Is there anything else you'd like from me?"</p>
<p>Echidna thought for a second, then shook her head and gestured for the woman to leave. "No. Get back to me as soon as you find out more about the Nanomachines and how to remove them."</p>
<p>Hue nodded, bowed slightly to the woman, then left. Echidna watched the woman leave, then turned her gaze back to Charden. Her heart broke as she watched the man's chest heave with vicious pants, his eyes scrunching tightly as his finger dug into the actress's hand and the mattress. Echidna let out a rickety sigh and kissed her lover's hand in hopes it would mitigate at least some of his pain.</p>
<p>"Just hang on a little longer, my love…"</p>
<p><em>Although, I don't think I can confidently say it really will be just a </em><em><strong>little</strong></em> <em>longer…</em></p>
<p>She had no way of knowing how much longer reforming Charden's arm would take, nor do she know if Doctor intended on giving him more Nanomachines later. She also didn't know if her partner <strong>wanted </strong>more in his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he just want his arm back, or does he intend on filling himself with as many Nanomachines as he can? And if so… what's his plan with them?</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna wasn't sure if Charden wanted to make himself invincible similar to the bio-girl the sweepers kept, if he simply wanted to grow his arm back, or if he wanted to use them to enhance his overall abilities. However, no matter what his plan was, Echidna did not like the fact that those plans involved injecting himself with a volatile, still mostly unknown technology.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's still so much about the bots that even experts like Doctor don't know about. That's why Charden was against them in the first place when Creed tried to weaponize them. But, Creed had the Black Cat to reel him in…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna whimpered slightly at the thought, then kissed her partner's hand again. "I wish <strong>I</strong> was enough to convince you they were a bad idea…"</p>
<p>She realized it wasn't fair to compare Creed's obsession with Heartnet to what she had with her partner. Of course Creed listened to anything and everything Train said. The swordsman could barely function without the Black Cat's approval.</p>
<p>However, that didn't stop her from taking Charden's decisions personally. She felt like he was purposefully ignoring her feelings, and now his humanity had suffered because of it.</p>
<p>Echidna sighed as she ran her fingers through Charden's hair again. "What's going on with you, Charden…? Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you listen to me?"</p>
<p>She felt a tear escape her control as she choked on a sob. "Why are you slipping away from me?"</p>
<p>As she watched Charden sleep, she saw him start to twitch a bit harsher, his breathing gradually becoming faster and more haggard. The Blood Taoist's body began thrashing slightly, and the sweat pooling around his frame had increased an absurd amount. Echidna barely felt how brutally her partner was digging his fingers into her hand since she was too concerned with the torment he was obviously in.</p>
<p>She gasped when she saw Charden's eyes flutter open, then leaned forward so the first thing he would see was her. "Darling?! Are you awake?!"</p>
<p>Charden moaned and searched for the source of the voice, his stump arm swinging the air for some feel of the woman he was sure was in the room. "E...Echidna…? Is that you?"</p>
<p>Echidna gently grabbed the man's broken abendage, holding it to her face as she spoke. "Yes, yes it's me, my love. What do you need?"</p>
<p>Charden smacked his dry lips, closing his eyes again as he spoke. "Water… Ice cold."</p>
<p>Echidna thought about what he said, and realized that requesting cold water meant she should probably give him warm water.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe even tea.</em>
</p>
<p>She nodded and kissed her partner's forehead, then opened up a portal to the kitchen. "Anything you want, Darling. I'll be right back."</p>
<p>She stepped through the portal and into the kitchen, stepping over to the stove and began boiling water. As the tea started to brew, she saw a bright, blue flash out of the corner of her eyes. Echidna turned to the side to see what it was, then jumped backwards and landed on the kitchen island behind her.</p>
<p>"WHAT THE HELL?!"</p>
<p>Echidna clutched her chest and tried to catch her breath, her pale eyes locking onto two large golden ones that glistened with malignant intent. The panther blinked at her a few times, her eyes softening when she saw the human she was staring at, then sat on the ground and flicked her tail back and forth.</p>
<p>Echidna slowly regained her composure and slid off the island she jumped on. "Aja… Does that mean…?"</p>
<p>She looked around the room quickly, searching for any signs of Doctor, then growled in frustration when she saw it was just the panther.</p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn't even look like Aztec is here. How the hell was Aja able to find us?</em>
</p>
<p>The woman looked back at the beast and noticed there was a piece of paper clipped to her fur. "How did <strong>that</strong> survive an electric transport?"</p>
<p>Deciding she didn't care about, Echidna took the paper off the monster and read it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I understand I have explaining to do, but I will be coming back with a prize that will make up for everything. Have patience.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-K</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna flipped the paper over, sure there must have been more to the note and growled when she saw nothing. "That's it?! What the hell does this mean?!"</p>
<p>She addressed her question to the panther, who simply tilted her head in confusion. Echidna stared at the beast for a second, then stepped away to find a pen to write her own message. The actress flipped the paper over, wrote a few sentences, then pinned it back on the large cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I could transport with her to find the Doctor myself, but…</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced out the door and frowned as she thought of Charden.</p>
<p><em>...I can't leave Charden. As important as it is to find Doctor, and even though I'm sure Hue will take care of him, I refuse to leave his side until I know he's safe. That's why I sent the rest of the Apostles. So </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>could stay with Charden.</em></p>
<p>Echidna took a deep breath as she turned back to the panther.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor will have to wait. I may not know what his note means, but it does seem to imply he'll be back soon. With some sort of… prize.</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't want to think too much into the man's enigmatic message since she knew it could mean anything.</p>
<p>Echidna gently pet the creature's nose, sighing as she realized she was about to let go of her best chance to bring Kanzaki back. "That man better come back soon…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Or maybe the Apostles will find him and bring him back by force.</em>
</p>
<p>The actress stepped away from the beast and back over to the stove where the kennel was boiling over. When she finished making the tea for her lover, she opened another portal to the man's room. As soon as she stepped through the dark abyss, she heard the electricity sparking from behind her, signaling the panther had left.</p>
<p>Echidna stepped over to her partner and frowned when she realized he had fallen back asleep.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that took longer than it should have, my love. I promise, I won't leave your side again." Another tear fell as she set the mug aside and leaned forward to kiss Charden lightly on the lips. "Even if you're leaving mine, I refuse to ever leave yours…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter comes chronologically <strong>after</strong> the next chapter, but I wanted to break it up a little bit.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train sighed as he flipped through a pile of paperwork Creed thrust at him almost the second they entered Anastasia's office at the music school. Creed's eagerness to get him to do work confused him since he thought the purpose of going to the school was to test how he would react to returning to the scene of the crime.</p>
<p>
  <em>But I guess Creed has other plans in mind, and I'm not sure I like those plans if they entail me reading documents I don't understand…</em>
</p>
<p>Train was currently laying with his back on the ground, feet resting on the couch as he held papers above his head. He felt like he had read the same sentence a thousand times, and he still didn't understand what it said.</p>
<p>The fact that he was struggling to comprehend what was probably a simple business document made the cat further question what Creed's intentions were for making him read through all that nonsense. However, Creed never did anything without a reason, so Train knew there had to be a good explanation for what <strong>he</strong> felt like was a waste of time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he's giving me busy work to keep my mind off what happened here? If that's the case, I think the fact that we've been here for several hours and I haven't had a breakdown is proof I'm doing better and don't need this busy work. Hell, I haven't had a break down since the last time I saw Doctor Lee! He needs to stop worrying.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite his progress, Train could tell Creed was hesitant when he offered to take him to the school, and he understood why. Even though the new antidote had been working exceptionally well the last eight days, bringing him back to the school was still dangerous since it was where he not only witnessed Anastasia's murder, but was kidnapped. Being there could have set his positive momentum back a consequential amount. However, Creed made sure they took it slow and even though Train hated how his partner had to baby him to get him through the door, he understood why he did it.</p>
<p><em>And he's right, I should be proud of myself! I was able to stand outside the building where I saw Anatasia killed, </em><em><strong>and</strong></em> <em>I was able to step into the room where the fight started. That's progress.</em></p>
<p>Train smirked as he remembered his lover's enthusiastic support when Train walked into the building. While he appreciated Creed's help, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at his partner's cheeleadereques response to him accomplishing what should have been a simple task.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stepping into a building your significant other owns should </em>
  <em>
    <strong>not </strong>
  </em>
  <em>be a harrowing experience. I understand my situation is different, but there's no need to throw a party for my small conquest.</em>
</p>
<p>It might have been a risk bringing him to the school, but Train was glad they took it since he felt like he <strong>needed </strong>to come back. Coming back was another step towards healing, and healing was another step towards facing the Apostles… to facing Doctor.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I can't face </em>
  <em>
    <strong>him</strong>
  </em>
  <em>, then we'll never be able to defeat </em>
  <em>
    <strong>them</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. And we're so close to being ready.</em>
</p>
<p>The numbers and sweepers had healed, and Sephiria was getting antsy. She also pulled back the lackeys protecting the sweeper house to train them, and she was pushing Creed to let Train use his abilities. However, the silverette insisted Train wasn't ready. All Creed permitted him to use was his wind ability, which did nothing to satiate Train's need to be useful. It was clear the silverette wanted to keep him safe, but it was beginning to drive the cat insane.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm safe now, and I feel safe too. Hopefully coming back here will show him I'm ready.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced at his partner who was sitting behind Anatastia's desk, forehead resting in his hand as he scrutinized over what looked to be a complicated pile of documents, paper airplanes scattered around the davenport courtesy of Train's unwillingness to work.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can tell I'm not the only reason he wanted to come back here. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>He </strong>
  </em>
  <em>wanted to come back.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite the frustrated look that contorted his handsome features, Train knew Creed was happy to be back to the tedium of running the school. That was another reason why the cat wanted to come back. He didn't want to prevent his lover from being able to run it anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I know he hates the fact that someone else had to do </em>
  <em>
    <strong>his </strong>
  </em>
  <em>job for him. He doesn't like letting someone else take control of something he's more than capable of doing.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's music friends were running the business while Train was taking up the silver man's time with his uselessness, and he hated that. It was bad enough he was burdening his sweeper friends, he hated that his hindrance transcended to his lover's music friends too.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to see those crazy musicians again... Especially Aimee. I know Dae has been taking care of her and Creed says she's doing well, but I still want to see her and the rest of them.</em>
</p>
<p>When he voiced those desires to his partner, Creed immediately reached out to the musicians and set up a time for them to meet at the school. Train was relieved to hear they were excited to pay them a visit since he wanted to thank them for everything they did Creed and his friends.</p>
<p>
  <em>And… I need to apologize for not being able to protect Anastasia…</em>
</p>
<p>The guilt at not being able to protect Anastasia had been walking hand-in-hand with the trauma he endured while he was held captive, but the trauma made it impossible for him to have the emotional capacity to deal with that <strong>and </strong>the guilt he felt about the woman's death. However, now that he was recovering, he knew he was ready to face the rest of the musicians.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whether they forgive me or not, I need to let them know how sorry I am so I can start to move on. And I need to let Aimee know my feelings of remorse more than anyone else…</em>
</p>
<p>Even with his friends keeping him company, there was still a part of Train that felt alone in his misery with what happened to Anastasia. Yes, everyone was in pain from losing the woman, but what he and Aimee went through was another level. Only they could truly understand how gut wrenching it was to watch Anastasia's throat get slit.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aimee is the only one who's forgiveness </em>
  <em>
    <strong>might </strong>
  </em>
  <em>alleviate my guilt even a little.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite his guilt ridden thoughts, Train chuckled when he saw Creed growl in annoyance at the paper airplanes surrounding him as he brushed several off his desk.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if he's going to bring up moving in here again?</em>
</p>
<p>As much as Train enjoyed living with his friends, he really wanted to live alone with Creed. They discussed moving out before he was taken hostage, and Train desperately wanted to get them back on that path forward.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to keep taking steps back… So, if he suggests moving in here together, I'll say yes.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced at the window that looked as if it had been recently fixed, which made sense since he remembered breaking it during his fight with the Apostles. "Who fixed the window?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the window quickly, then looked back to papers he was reading. "Sergey. They all did a lot to keep this place running smoothly while we were recovering."</p>
<p>Train nodded, then attempted to read the papers again. "We owe them a lot…"</p>
<p>Creed nodded, but did not look up at his partner as he spoke. "We do. But, be careful when you bring up your indebted thoughts to Sergey. It's bad enough he keeps reminding me of how 'handy' he is, I don't need him to think he can get 'handy' with <strong>you </strong>as well."</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "We both know that man would only ever use <strong>me </strong>as a means to get to <strong>you</strong>."</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he flipped through the papers. "Just... watch what you say to him. I know you're grateful to them all, but that man <strong>always</strong> has an ulterior motive."</p>
<p>Train smirked at his lover. "Maybe when it comes to <strong>you</strong>…"</p>
<p>Creed looked up quickly and flung a sour look at Train. "You're <strong>so </strong>lucky you're cute…"</p>
<p>Train winked at his partner, who sighed and went back to his work. Train, instead of getting back to his work, continued admiring the dapper features his Stallion possessed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even when he's in a sour mood, he looks amazing.</em>
</p>
<p>Train's eyes trailed to the adorable crinkle that embedded itself on his partner's tense brow and smiled warmly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wonder if I can hit it with another paper airplane?</em>
</p>
<p>Train folded the paper he was holding into another airplane and aimed it at his lover's forehead. He closed one eye as if that would help him hit his target, then flicked his wrist to launch it at the man. The cat used his wind ability to guide his throw, then twitch his fingers to make sure the tip of his plane hit Creed's small crinkle dead on.</p>
<p>Train threw his hands up victoriously, allowing the paper airplane to fall as he vocalized his joy. "YESSSS! SCORE!"</p>
<p>Creed jumped when the plane hit him, then rubbed his forehead as he glared at his beloved. "Damnit, Train! What was that for?!"</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at his partner as he picked up the airplane that hit his forehead to read it. "I wanted to poke that cute crinkle on your forehead, but I was too lazy to stand up."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the paper, then balled it up, and tossed it in the wire waste basket next to him. "What crinkle?"</p>
<p>Train pointed at the man's forehead as he spoke. "That crinkle right there! You get it every time you're stressed or annoyed. It's adorable!"</p>
<p>Creed continued frowning as he poked at the spoke in his forehead, then sighed when he was unable to feel what his Kitten was talking about. "I don't feel anything."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and picked up another file. "You can't feel it if you're not making the face."</p>
<p>Creed began tidying the mess of papers on his desk. "What face?"</p>
<p>Train leaned up on his elbows so he could get a better look at the silver man. "This face."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at the eccentric face his lover made, unable to stay mad at Train no matter how annoying he was. "I guess if you think it's adorable, I'll have to make that face more often."</p>
<p>Train smirked and laid back against the floor again. "Nah, you don't need to do that because no matter what face you're making, you always look incredible. It isn't fair how handsome you are."</p>
<p>Creed smirked and leaned on his hands as he stared at his love. "Train Heartnet, are you <strong>flirting </strong>with me?"</p>
<p>Train glanced at his partner and smiled. "What if I am?"</p>
<p>Creed winked at his love, then sat back in his chair. "Keep it up and I'll show you what will happen." He frowned as he read a document that was written in Mandarin Chinese which, while he could read it, was difficult. "Well… after we finish with this mess that is…"</p>
<p>Train sighed at being unable to convince Creed to stop working.</p>
<p>
  <em>UGH! Why is the only time I can't get his attention is when I'm trying to get it? Is he ignoring me out of spite?</em>
</p>
<p>Train waved the paper he was reading in the air as he spoke his bored thoughts out loud. "Whyyy are you making me do this?! I'm <strong>literally</strong> the worst person for this job and you know it. I don't have the attention span for this!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Well, I need to make sure you feel at least somewhat useful while Sven and Eve finish their sweep."</p>
<p>Train pointed harshly at the man. "<strong>You're</strong> the reason I'm not on the sweep with them!"</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a confident nod. "Yup. Because you're not ready."</p>
<p>Train pouted. "But, it's such an easy sweep… I wouldn't even need to use my Tao for it."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Yes, but knowing you, you'd make things more complicated than they needed to be and end up using your abilities anyway. And I don't need to remind you that Sven isn't fully recovered yet."</p>
<p>Train gave Creed a despondent look. "I understand you're looking out for me, Creed, but… Is <strong>this</strong>-" He waved the papers in his hand for emphasis. "-Really the best use of my time? I need to see some action before I go insane!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed sadly at the anxious tone in his love's voice, but chuckled at the cute, playful pout Train was giving him. "We'll get you back in action soon, Kitten. Just please continue to trust the process and pace I'm setting for <strong>both </strong>of us."</p>
<p>Train frowned and looked away from his partner. "I trust you, Creed. I'm just restless and all this monotonous paperwork isn't helping."</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved. "Think of it as a bit of spring cleaning, Train."</p>
<p>Train sighed and let the paper fall on his face. "But it's almost summer…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled. "Yes, but we missed most of spring, so we have to do it now. And later, we need to go through Anastasia's apartment upstairs as well."</p>
<p>Train lifted the paper from his face and gave his panther a strained look. "...What?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked, but did not look at his lover. "You heard me right. That's part of the spring cleaning we need to conduct on this whooole place. Along with her other buildings."</p>
<p>Train let out an exacerbated growl as he thrashed against the floor like a child. "We never even finished going through all those mansions! That alone is going to take forever!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his love's childish antics. "Good thing we have forever with each other."</p>
<p>Train glared at his partner as he spoke. "...Is this what my life is going to be reduced to with you? An endless stream of cleaning and organizing?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "Yes. And <strong>you </strong>signed up for it willingly."</p>
<p>Train mumbled under his breath and he folded his arms against his chest, allowing the paper he was reading to fall on his face again. "...This place is <strong>your</strong> mess, not mine. It's not like we're <strong>married </strong>or anything."</p>
<p>Creed continued smirking at his beloved even though Train couldn't see it. "Not yet, we're not."</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should change that…</em>
</p>
<p>The thought of marrying his beloved had occurred to him on more than one occasion, but he had never given the idea much clout. However, ever since he rescued Train, Creed found himself thinking about the possibility of legalizing their partnership more and more. Having Train forcibly taken away from him made the urge to keep the cat by his side at all cost almost unfathomable.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know marriage wouldn't </em>
  <em>
    <strong>completely </strong>
  </em>
  <em>guarantee that, but still…</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled the paper off his face, not able to hear what his partner said since he spoke it in such a quiet tone. "What was that?"</p>
<p>His love's question broke him out of his dreamy state and he quickly changed the subject. "Nothing, my Dear Train. Get back to the spring cleaning. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can move on with the rest of our lives."</p>
<p>Train mumbled under his breath again, even though he knew Creed was ignoring him. "Not if the rest of our lives entail more of this infinite tediousness. It'll be like being stuck in purgatory."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I'm pretty sure my purgatory wouldn't have Creed in it. If he were stuck with me in the after life, I know it wouldn't be anything short of Heaven.</em>
</p>
<p>Instead of reading the paper he was holding, Train went back to observing his partner read. Despite his complaints and despite how much he wished he could be on the sweep with Sven and Eve, he was enjoying his quiet time alone with his lover. While he may have wanted to do literally anything else with the man, it was satisfying just being near him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd lay on a bed of nails if it meant I could be next to him for the rest of my life...</em>
</p>
<p>Train finally looked away from Creed and back to the document he was holding, then let out a loud, angry growl. "Creed, what the hell is a Theremin?"</p>
<p>Creed did not look up at the cat as he answered the question. "A Theremin is an electronic musical instrument controlled without physical contact by the performer. Why?"</p>
<p>Train waved the paper in the air. "Because apparently you own fifteen."</p>
<p>Creed raised his head and gave the paper his partner was holding a strange look. "Really?"</p>
<p>Instead of responding with words, Train pressed the paper against his chest and began folding it into another airplane. He flicked it in the air towards Creed and used his abilities to land it directly in front of the silver man.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and grumbled a little as he unfolded the paper. "Stop turning Anastasia's documents into paper airplanes. It's going to make it more difficult to get everything in order."</p>
<p>Train smirked at his partner, then gestured towards the urn that was sitting at the corner of the desk. "Oh, come on! She doesn't seem to mind."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the urn as well. "How do you know if she can't voice any objections?"</p>
<p>Train gasped dramatically. "What a dark thing to say!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and threw a balled up piece of paper at his beloved. "It's not dark, it's true. You can't state with such conviction what someone's personal feelings of a matter may be if they physically cannot deny or confirm the truth of it."</p>
<p>Train stopped the paper ball from hitting his face with his Tao, then sent it back at his partner. "You and I both know Anastasia would approve of me doing <strong>anything</strong> that annoys you!"</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he caught the paper his love launched at him, then dropped it in the waste basket next to him. "I guess I can't deny the truth of that."</p>
<p>Train smiled triumphantly, as if he had just won a battle Creed didn't know they entered. "Then allow me to continue having fun annoying you. In Anastasia's honor."</p>
<p>The Black Cat threw another paper airplane at his lover, who grabbed it from the air and crumbled it in another ball. "And what if I decided to stop <strong>letting </strong>you annoy me?"</p>
<p>Train pouted. "Then that would dishonor Anastasia."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and dropped the new paper ball in the trash can. "Not if I found a way to annoy <strong>you</strong> instead. She'd approve of that as well."</p>
<p>Train laughed as he folded another airplane and readied to throw it at Creed. "I think you'll find it incredibly hard to annoy <strong>me.</strong> I'm the <strong>king</strong> of mischievous and hilarity, after all!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled deviously at his Kitten as he subtly stuck his Imagine Blade between the holes of the wired trash can. "I think I'll find a way."</p>
<p>Train laughed again as he continued folding more paper airplanes, readying an army to attack his partner. "Well, if you do manage the impossible, I'll be sure to one up you."</p>
<p>Creed snickered. "We'll see about that…"</p>
<p>Train raised his battalion of planes and threw them at his partner, making sure they were pointed at every angle of Creed's thin frame. "AHA! TAKE THAT, DEMON SPAWN!"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced efficaciously at his beloved's words. "Demon spawn? That hurts, Train. I thought you loved me. For such disrespect, I'm afraid I'm going to have to <strong>properly </strong>dispose of your childish attrilery of trinkets."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he watched his partner effortlessly lift the waste basket with his level one weapon, the cat unable to see the invisible blade, but knew it had to be the man's sword since Creed didn't use his arms to lift the object. The idea that Creed was using his Tao created weapon was confirmed by the matter at which the bin slashed across the air and caught every one of his painstakingly made planes, literally disposing of them just as the silverette promised.</p>
<p>Train leaned back on his hands as he frowned. "No fair! You're not supposed to fight back!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he extended the full basket towards his beloved. "Does that make this all less stimulating for you?"</p>
<p>Train folded his arms against his chest and fell back on the floor, an expert pout on his face stared at Creed. "Yes. You have effectively ruined the fun…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he extended his invisible blade towards his love's head. "I'm sorry, Darling. I'm sure you'll find another way to both entertain yourself and annoy me. You always do."</p>
<p>Train didn't notice how close the trash can was to his head since he was too preoccupied with the irritating knowledge that his lover had bested him. "Yeah, I'll think of something…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he stretched the can out so it was hovering over top of his beloved. "That's the spirit! In the meantime…" With one swift movement, he flipped the can over, pouring its contents all over Train. "...You can clean up the mess you made in Anastasia's office."</p>
<p>Train yelped as the trash fell on top of him, activating his Cat Claw Nanomachines as he sliced away the paper, creating a flutter of confetti to rain all over him. The swordsman slammed the bin on the cat's head, then pulled his blade out, laughing merrily at his love who yanked the can off his head to glare at the silverette.</p>
<p>"And look at that! You just made it worse!"</p>
<p>Train pointed a denouncing finger at his lover, banana peel resting on his head, his finger still a sharp claw as he spoke. "The mess <strong>I</strong> created?! You're the one that threw the trash on top of me!" He grimaced and took the banana peel off his head. "Yuk! There was more than just paper in there, Creed! I thought you were supposed to be the clean one?"</p>
<p>Creed continued laughing at his beloved's discomfort. "I'm just giving you back the mess <strong>you</strong> made in the first place! Those are all the airplanes I deemed useless enough for the garbage."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he set the can on the ground, deactivating his bots as he spoke. "Then doesn't that mean I'm <strong>helping </strong>you instead of annoying you? I'm weeding out the trash!"</p>
<p>Creed's chuckles slowly faded as he wiped a tear from his eye. "You can do two things at once, Train. While you may have inadvertently been aiding me in my never ending endeavour of organizing Anastasia's paperwork, you've also created more work for me by not telling me what these documents are about before you needlessly threw them at me."</p>
<p>Train sighed as he pulled his legs off the couch, wrapping them around the bin as he spoke. "That's because I didn't know what they said. If you actually <strong>listened </strong>to me, you'd know I was at least <strong>trying</strong> to be productive by telling you to read them to see if they were important."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he reattached his blade to his belt and went back to the papers in front of him. "Don't be silly, Train. I <strong>always</strong> listen to you. That's why they were in the trash. Because I did as you said and deemed them to be useless dribble."</p>
<p>Train moaned as he leaned his face into the empty can. "Uuughhh, does that mean you've been purposefully wasting my time by having me read superfluous documents?"</p>
<p>Creed attempted to hide his smirk, but knew he was failing. "My Dear Train, I'm offended! I know your time is valuable enough not to waste it on a few pieces of gratuitous documents." He made a neat stack of papers as he eyed his beloved worriedly. "How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his partner, then smiled warmly at his concern. "I'm feeling… at peace. Bored, but at peace." His loving smile turned into a knowing smirk. "You're trying to keep me distracted with busy work so I don't go to a dark place, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Creed put his hands up defensively. "I have no idea what you're talking about, my Dear Train. I just wanted to bring my partner to my place of work so he could help me continue working through all of that old woman's chaotic jumble of nonsense."</p>
<p>Train's smirk did not leave his face as he began to slowly pick up the papers dispersed around the floor. He kept his eyes on Creed, watching as his lover flipped through the next stack of documents, an adorably sweet smile still delineated across his elegant lips.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love him so much…</em>
</p>
<p>"You know, you need to start using that word more."</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head up from his papers to give his beloved a confused look. "What word?"</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily as he scooped up more of the crumpled paper balls. "'My'. I don't know if you've noticed, but ever since we got here, you've been referring to everything as Anastasia's. That was the first time you referred to this place as yours."</p>
<p>Creed thought about what his love said, trying to remember the exact phrasing he used and frowned. "Well… This <strong>is</strong> my place of work…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at his partner's inability to claim the business as his own. "But the business is <strong>also </strong>yours. This office is now yours as well. And these papers-" Train grabbed two handfuls of the crushed documents and threw them at his partner. "-Whether you like to admit it enough, are yours. Even though they have <strong>her </strong>name on it, legally they are yours."</p>
<p>Creed giggled as Train threw more paper at him, the gesture never truly bothered since he knew it was another sign that his cat was getting back to normal. "I know they are my problem. You don't need to remind me."</p>
<p>Train stood up with the trash can in his arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it."</p>
<p>Creed looked out the window as his beloved walked towards him. "I know, it's just…"</p>
<p>Train smiled as he stepped closer, picking up more paper as he made his way towards Creed. "I understand it's hard accepting this place as your own considering the circumstances in which it became yours, but that doesn't change what the truth is."</p>
<p>Train put the bin on the floor as he walked around the desk to stand next to his partner. Seeing Creed's gloomy face was still staring dismally out the window, Train reached out and gently cupped his Stallion's chin, turning the silver man's face to meet his.</p>
<p>Train gave his lover the most devoted look he could, caressing his plush cheek as he spoke. "This place is <strong>yours</strong>, Creed. Anastasia trusted you with it. And you know what she'd say if she heard you continuing to call this place her's instead of yours."</p>
<p>Creed laughed quietly as his mentor's voice entered his ears. "Yeah, she'd say something like, 'You lazy louse, you're just trying to get out of doing extra work, aren't you? This place is <strong>your</strong> problem now!' Then probably smack me with her cane."</p>
<p>Train laughed as well and pressed his forehead against Creed's. "Or something like, 'You just want the glory this place provides, but don't want to put in the work it takes to make it successful.' Man, she was good at guilt tripping."</p>
<p>Creed smiled wistfully as he closed his eyes. "It was her super power…"</p>
<p>Train continued smiling at his partner, the all too recognizable heat forming in his chest as he watched Creed's pensive face. "Hopefully her guilt tripping will descend from Heaven and convince you to accept this place for what it is: Yours."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and opened his eyes to lock them onto his beloved's glorious golden ones. "It's… hard, Train. And it's hard to admit that it's hard because-"</p>
<p>Train pressed his finger against Creed's lips before he could finish his sentence. "-Because of what <strong>I've </strong>been through?" Seeing his lover nod, the cat smiled and kissed the silver man's forehead. "You've been through a lot as well, Creed. And it's my job to take care of you."</p>
<p>Creed giggled as Train kissed his forehead a few more times, then placed his hand against the one his beloved was still holding against his face. "That's funny… I was just thinking the same thing about you. You know me so well."</p>
<p>Train kissed his lover a few more times, trailing them down the side of his face to his cheek. "Indeed I do. And I know you well enough to be absolutely head over heels in love with you."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly and caught Train's lips when they landed against his, placing both of his hands on either side of the cat's face to deepen the kiss. He leaned back in his chair slightly as Train pushed harder into him, opening his mouth to allow his beloved access to his warm cavity. He moaned blissfully when he felt his Kitten's tongue twirling around his own, sliding his fingers back and up so they tangled with Train's chocolate locks.</p>
<p>Train pushed harder into Creed, holding tight to his lover's chin as his other hand landed on the silver man's neck to deepen the kiss further. When he felt Creed melt into his arms, Train pulled the man against his chest and slid his arm around his waist, pressing their chests against one another, relishing the way his partner's heart thumped rapidly against his own. It didn't take long for them to get lost in one another, since it was one of their favorite past times as lovers.</p>
<p>They remained like that for a few minutes until Train finally pulled away and made motions with his hands behind Creed's back. "This place is <strong>yours</strong>, my Stallion. It's what Anastasia wanted."</p>
<p>Creed gave Train a drunken smile. "You're right, Train… And like you said, she trusted me to take care of it. The least I could do is take more than just legal ownership of it."</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at his partner, then turned his gaze towards the urn that was sitting on Creed's desk. "That's right. The Queen wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion, not sure why Train wasn't looking at him, then followed his beloved's gaze to his mentor's ashes. He giggled and rolled his eyes at what his Kitten had done. "A crown? Really?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and sat on the man's lap. "Yup! You don't think it's fitting?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed beautifully as he wrapped his arms around Train's waist, resting his head against his beloved's chest as he spoke. "Oddly, yes. Yes it is. But, when did you make that crown?"</p>
<p>"Just now with my powers when you weren't paying attention." Train rested his chin on top of Creed's head as he used his abilities to continue cleaning up the mess of papers that still littered the room. "Could you imagine what her Tao would have been?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed as he snuggled his face against his partner. "A woman with a will and stubbornness <strong>that</strong> strong would have been unstoppable with the Tao! Screw Chronos, we could have taken down the Apostles with just her!"</p>
<p>Train laughed as well as he lifted his head and began running his fingers through Creed's hair. "Even without the Tao, she would have guilted them into submission. We should have told Sephiria to include <strong>her</strong> in the war."</p>
<p>Creed purred at the feeling of his beloved's tender fingers gliding through his hair. "Speaking of Sephiria, have you told her you're ready to talk to Aliane?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and glanced at his new phone sitting on the couch. "Yeah. No response." He pressed his face into his lover's silver locks as he asked a question of his own. "Have you reached out to E?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Yes, and I received the same rude treatment as you did with Sephiria." He frowned as he ran his fingers up and down Train's arm. "Women…"</p>
<p><em>It's strange she isn't answering her phone. She </em><em><strong>always</strong></em> <em>answers and I've called her several times… I hope everything's okay.</em></p>
<p>It may have been small, but Creed had the sinking feeling that something was wrong. In the months he had been trying to set up a date with the woman, he had learned that she was <strong>always</strong> on her phone and answered after the first ring. She was excited to see Train, so the fact that she wasn't answereding wasn't sitting well with his heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's probably just angry with me. I did cancel on her an unacceptable amount of times. But, I hope she doesn't take that out on Train. It'll be good for him to see her.</em>
</p>
<p>E was a completely innocent person in Train's life who wasn't involved in any of their drama. She was also the person that helped give Train the push he needed to restart his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train saw her as a sign from Saya. She's a representation of a new life for Train, a fresh start. And that's something he really needs right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though Train was doing better, Creed knew he was still suffering from nightmares and was hiding how anxious and on edge he was. The antidote was working well on him not taking orders, but it didn't do anything for the memory of his imprisonment, or the PTSD the doctor diagnosed him with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe when he talks to Aliane, his memories will resurface and we can learn more about what his triggers are. That will help us prevent any future breakdowns.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite not having a breakdown in eight days, little things still set the cat off. They were never so bad that he lost control of his Tao, but it was still enough to worry Creed and demand his Kitten not use his abilities to their fullest yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know it drives Train crazy to have limits put on him, but he needs them. And I'm grateful he trusts me enough to listen. Maybe if he reacts well to speaking with Aliane, I'll be able to give him more freedom over his powers. Then… there's his Nanomachines…</em>
</p>
<p>They hadn't removed the bots yet and Eve said she wanted to talk to Creed about that at some point, but he was too busy taking care of Train to converse with her. He didn't mind. Creed knew ever since that fateful day he first laid eyes on the Black Cat that he'd give the golden beauty his life and more if it meant Train would even grace him with a glance.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of Creed's arms as he began looking through the paper on the desk, ruining his partner's neat pile. "Don't say that like you hate women, Creed. I know what your past was."</p>
<p>Creed watched as his love demolished his orderly stack, then stood up to stop Train from messing up his stacks. "Train, stop it! Why are you doing that?!"</p>
<p>Train ignored his partner's words and batted the man away. "I'm trying to find those papers I threw at you about the Theremin. I want to learn more about it."</p>
<p>Creed growled as Train avoided his grasp again, then decided to clean up the new wreckage his beloved created. "Then ask me! You already admitted you didn't understand the paper."</p>
<p>Train glanced at the papers he had in his hands, then looked at Creed out of the corner of his eye as he tried to clean up after him. "How would I know that if I didn't actually read it?"</p>
<p>Creed stopped and turned his head quickly to his love. "...You didn't even <strong>read </strong>it?"</p>
<p>Train smirked, putting one hand on the desk and sliding it across the wood towards his lover's new prized, neat pile. "Oh no, I read the words, I just didn't absorb them. And I stopped when I got to the word theremin because I didn't know what it meant."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, not noticing how close his Kitten's hand was to his new stack. "Did you do that with <strong>all</strong> of these documents?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and continued moving his hand closer to the papers. "Maybe…"</p>
<p>The silverette rubbed his eyes as he spoke. "So, you're telling me that <strong>all</strong> this time I thought you were trying to help me, you were really just reading the papers, but not really reading them, until you got to a word that your brain couldn't comprehend even though it wasn't really comprehending <strong>any </strong>of the words, and you decided that was the last straw and began to do your damndest to get my attention by annoying me. Is that right?"</p>
<p>Train gave his lover a cheeky smirk. "You know me so well, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed gasped as Train slid his hand into his businesslike stack and knocked it off the desk, flinging the papers from the wooden surface and onto the floor. Feeling like that wasn't enough, Train flung his entire body on the desk and knocked everything else, except for Anastasia's ashes, onto the floor as well. Train then spun around on his side, resting one hand on his hip, the other one propping his head up as he smirked at his partner.</p>
<p>Creed growled at his beloved, then sighed lovingly at the impish smile Train was giving him. Still, he was a little annoyed at his cat for making another mess, so he frowned at the mischievous golden man and sat heavily back in his chair.</p>
<p>He set his elbow on the chair's arm, then rested his chin on his hand, wrapping his fingers around his face as he eyed his beloved between his lithe digits. "Train… Why…?"</p>
<p>Train turned his smile into a pout, sensing he might have pushed his partner's buttons a bit too hard. "Like you just said, doing my damndest to get your attention..."</p>
<p>Creed smirked at Train's sad face, making sure to hide it behind his hand since he wanted to let his beloved sweat a bit. "You <strong>had</strong> my attention, Train. You <strong>always</strong> have it. You know that."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he sat up on both his hands, unable to tell if Creed was actually mad at him. "I'm just messing with you, Creed… Don't be mad for real. This is our thing, isn't it?"</p>
<p>On the inside, Creed was laughing, but on the outside, he continued glowering so as to make his cat believe he was really upset. He stood up and leaned over his Kitten, grabbing Anastasia's urn so it wouldn't accidentally fall with what he was about to do.</p>
<p>"You could have knocked over Anastasai's ashes. You need to be more careful, Train..."</p>
<p>Train whimpered a little when Creed stepped away to set the urn down on the small table next to the couch, beginning to feel like he really had offended the man.</p>
<p><em>It's not like him to get upset at me so easily. I can't think of a single moment in the entire time we've known each other he's been </em><em><strong>truly </strong></em><em>mad at me. And I've done </em><em><strong>a lot</strong></em> <em>to warrant his fury.</em></p>
<p>"Creed…" Train said as he sat on his knees to watch his partner's back as the silver man adjusted the urn slightly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"</p>
<p>His words were cut off as Creed leapt forward and pushed him back on the desk, pinning his shoulders to the hard surface as he grinned down at the gunman. "However, if it's more of my attention that you wanted, then I'll happily oblige…"</p>
<p>Train yelped, then moaned when his partner's lips wrapped around his neck and gasped when Creed bit down and sucked at his skin. He wrapped his arms around his lover's back and he tilted his head to give the man more room to work.</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train moaned as the silver man's tongue twirl around smooth skin, gripping tightly at Creed's shoulders as he arched his back slightly. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes as he trailed his tongue along his love's jawline. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you attention, you needy-ass cat."</p>
<p>Train wanted to be angry with his partner for calling him needy especially after the conversation they had a few days ago, but found that to be impossible with the other man's lips giving him such warm, pleasurable sensations. When he opened his mouth to protest, he gasped loudly instead as the swordsman's hands slid up his shirt and gently massaged his lean muscles.</p>
<p>"Creed… this is <strong>wildly </strong>inappropriate…" Train's voice was becoming filled with lust as Creed's hands explored his body and outlined every curve of his muscles.</p>
<p>Creed brushed his thumb against his love's nipple, sucked vigorously at his neck, then pulled away slightly so he could talk. "How so?"</p>
<p>Train moved his hands from Creed's shoulder to his hips, holding them still as he thrusted his lower body up so it brushed against the silver man's growing member. "Because we're in your place of work..."</p>
<p>Creed gasped when he felt his beloved's hips grinding against his, then lowered his lips to Train's collar bone, trialing the tip of his tongue against his beloved's chest, smiling proudly when he felt the man under him shiver with delight. "That didn't stop you before…"</p>
<p>Train stopped gyrating again Creed's hips and blinked in bewilderment down at his partner who was beginning to unbutton his shirt. "What time before?"</p>
<p>Creed sat up a little as he undid the last of his love's buttons and tore the cat's shirt open, his blue eyes shining with a salacious desire. It didn't matter how many times he saw Train's impeccably exquisite chest, Creed was always going to be awed by the beauty of his beloved. He smiled depravedly, as he traced Train's muscles with the tip of his finger, revealing the way his Kitten's body shuddered with anticipation at his touch.</p>
<p>Seeing Train had stopped rolling their members against one another, Creed decided to pick up where his beloved left off and began moving his hips back and forth instead. He pressed their clothed shafts against one another, moving quickly and forcefully, wanting nothing more than to get Train to consent to Creed making love to him on that desk.</p>
<p>"The time in the recital hall. When I gave you a piano lesson. Remember?" Creed slid his hands up his love's chest, stopping once he reached Train's shoulders as his hips continued moving back and forth against his partner.</p>
<p>Train's pants and gasps were getting louder and faster, his lewd sounds matching the motions his lover's member was making against his growing shaft. He moved his hands to Creed's hair and tangled his fingers in his locks as the swordsman latched back onto his neck, pressing the back of his lover's head harshly to encourage his mouth to do whatever it wanted against his vulnerable skin.</p>
<p>"That was different. You didn't own the business back then…" Train pressed his hips up a little, desperate to feel more of the man lightly grazing his still hidden cock.</p>
<p>Creed moaned as he moved his hips faster, licking his beloved's neck, ascending it up to his jaw, then to his cheek, and finally up to his ear where he nibbled earnestly at his lobe. "Oh? So you're okay with me having my way with your body in a public location as long as I <strong>don't </strong>own it? I thought you weren't okay with <strong>any</strong> love making where we could potentially get caught…"</p>
<p>Train gasped louder as Creed increased his gyrating motions, his fingers continuing to massage the gunman's nipples as his mouth tasted every bit of Train's neck. He thought about Creed's words, then chuckled when he realized how hypocritical he was. "I think between the recital hall, the woods during training, and the night in the tent I can't call myself a shy lover…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as well and nipped tenderly at his love's flesh, his hips increasing their speed as he spoke. "Does the night in the tent count as PDA? It's not like we were in public."</p>
<p>Train gripped Creed's hair tighter, arching his back again as a wave of heat washed through him. "There were Chronos lackeys everywhere. Why do you think I was being quiet?"</p>
<p>Creed laughed and pulled away from Train's neck, pressing his mildly damp forehead against his love's slightly slick brow. "<strong>That</strong> was quiet?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and kissed his lover quickly, wrapping his fingers around Creed's neck as he spoke. "I thought you knew me better than that..."</p>
<p>Creed lowered his fingers to Train's pants, beginning to undo them as he smirked at his beloved. "I guess I did note you were a <strong>bit</strong> quieter than usual. However, I don't think you were aware of all the strange looks the erasers were giving us the next day…"</p>
<p>Train felt himself blush a little as he began opening Creed's shirt. "...I didn't."</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he opened Train's pants and slipped his hands beneath the fabric. "You <strong>never</strong> notice things like that." He felt Train shiver when he moved his hand along his love's shaft and sighed blissfully. "Honestly, I don't know why people are so bothered by public love making. We're making <strong>art</strong> with each other's bodies."</p>
<p>Train arched his back as Creed's hand moved faster and his Stallion's lips wrapped around his neck. "It's a matter of privacy and humility, Creed. Two things I think you lack."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pulled back so he could give his Kitten a quick kiss on the lips. "The only time I abandon those emotions is when it comes to you, my love. I'm still waiting for you to give me consent to make love to you on stage."</p>
<p>Train moaned at the heat boiling in his groin as he finished opening Creed's shirt and slowly began tracing the muscle of his stomach with his fingers. "With or without an audience?"</p>
<p>Creed licked Train's collar bone as he quacked at his beloved's sensual touches against his stomach. "For the right price… With an audience."</p>
<p>Train felt the heat in his chest grow when Creed trembled at his touch and continued massaging the other man's lean muscles, slowly making his way up his chest. "Then I'm afraid I'll have to decline. This embrace is just for you and me."</p>
<p>Creed gasped as Train's thumb brushed against his nipple. He moved the hands between his love's legs faster, feeling invigorated at the thought of being seconds away from making love to his Kitten on stage. "Does that mean the option is open if there is no audience?"</p>
<p>Train did his best to shrug his shoulders, but found it to be impossible with the pleasurable wave of heat that was flooding to his groin. "Get me warmed up enough and we'll see how it goes…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned when Train twirled his thumbs about his nipples and moved his hand faster. "How about right now? Are you warmed up enough? Can I take you in my arms and carry you to the main stage? Oh, Train, I'd give <strong>anything</strong> to hear your voice cry out my name in heated bliss against those mellifluously eulogizing walls! Oh, please, my love! Let me-"</p>
<p>Train interrupted his lover by giving him another deep kiss, twirling his tongue around Creed's for a moment before pulling away and flicking the swordsman in the forehead. "Shut up and keep going."</p>
<p>Creed was dazed at the swift, passionate kiss his beloved gave him, nearly forgetting what he was doing as he rested his forehead against Train's and continued moving his hand. "Yes, my love..."</p>
<p>Train gasped and cried out, clawing at his partner's chest as Creed moved his hand up and down. "Oh, Creed…." He moaned as his lover continued moving his hand up and down.</p>
<p>The heat in his groin began to build as Creed's hand moved faster. No matter how many times his Stallion touched him in any erotic manner, it somehow felt like the first time and never failed to send Train into a whirlwind of passionate fire he wished he could live in.</p>
<p>As Train threw his head back and cried out, he slipped his fingers to his lover's pants to return the sensations Creed was giving him. "Is the door locked?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulder and leaned down to engage his beloved in another heated kiss before he pulled back and responded. "Does it matter?"</p>
<p>Train attempted to remind his partner that they were expected visitors, but his words came out as another pleasurable cry when he felt Creed's thumb twirl around the tip of his member. He was soon lost in the other man's touch as he relaxed against the desk and returned Creed's deep, concupiscent kiss, completely forgetting what he was about to say to his partner. As the cat's fingers fumbled at Creed's pants, they both froze when a familiar voice entered their ears.</p>
<p>"My, my, either you both need to learn how to lock doors, or I need to start knocking before entering rooms because I believe this is the <strong>second </strong>time I've walked in on you two in a compromising position…"</p>
<p>Both men on the desk turned their heads wildly in the direction of the door and were met with the sight of Sergey leaning against the frame, arms and ankles crossed as he smirked wittingly at the entangled couple.</p>
<p>His avaricious eyes scanned the pair salaciously, taking in the intimate sight with much interest as he spoke. "Had I known I was walking in on a show, I would have brought snacks."</p>
<p>Train opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to say something, but not able to find the words. Creed, on the other hand, seemed more intent on glaring at the man than speaking, as if that was going to get him to leave so he could continue ravaging his beloved.</p>
<p>Seeing the men were either not willing or unable to form a sentence to be caught, yet again, in an amorous position by the Russian man, Sergey chuckled and decided to enter the room and sit on the couch, his eyes never leaving the duo as he crossed his legs.</p>
<p>The tall man leaned back and continued giving them a lewd look, gesturing with his hand as if he wanted them to continue. "Don't let my presence stop you. I was enjoying the view."</p>
<p>Train continued gawking, not sure what to say, but he managed to pull his hands away from Creed's pants and slide off the other end of the desk. He landed with an awkward thud on the ground, fixing himself behind the counter, praying Sergey wouldn't see something he wasn't permitted to see.</p>
<p>Creed, on the other hand, sat up and stared daggers at the Russian man, narrowing his eyes as he gave Sergey a command. "Leave."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed. "Oh, come <strong>on</strong>! Considering this is the <strong>second</strong> time I walked in on you two <strong>and</strong> everything I've done for you the last three weeks, don't you think I deserve a little… entertainment? You know, as a thank you?"</p>
<p>Creed growled and threw a single paper ball at him. "A real friend wouldn't ask for such a perverted thing as a thank you! A real friend would be happy just to see that his friends are happy and healthy."</p>
<p>Sergey smirked. "I can certainly see you're healthy…"</p>
<p>He frowned when Creed threw another paper ball at him. "Well, a real friend would think to lock the door before making love to their partner when they know their friends are coming. Or just abstain altogether at least until his friend left. vSer'yezno, ty ne mozhesh' derzhat' eto v shtanakh v techeniye dnya?" (1)</p>
<p>Creed sighed, inwardly understanding where the man was coming from, but not willing to outwardly admit it. He glanced at Train and smirked. "Sorry, that's too tall of an order for me to deliver. Have you <strong>seen</strong> how gorgeous that man is? Vy ne mozhete skazat' mne, chto smozhete derzhat' ruki pri sebe." (2)</p>
<p>Sergey gave the silver man a lewd look as he scanned his opened shirt, a view he knew was thanks to Train. "While it'd be interesting to experience Train's body first hand… YA uveren, chto mne bylo by namnogo interesneye ispytat' tvoye." (3)</p>
<p>Creed noticed where the man's eyes had fallen and began buttoning his shirt. "Sorry, yavlyayetsya moyey sobstvennost'yu, a ya sobstvennost'yu Train. Vam nuzhno budet nayti drugoye derevo, chtoby pokryt'sya layem." (4)</p>
<p>Sergey smirked, then winked at Creed. "Chto ne tak s sovmestnym ispol'zovaniyem?" (5)</p>
<p>Creed finished buttoning his shirt and fixing his pants as he glowered at the man's implication. "... YA nikogda ni s kem ne podelyus' Train." (6)</p>
<p>"Vy oba znayete, chto ya slyshu i ponimayu vas, verno?" (7)</p>
<p>Both Creed and Sergey looked over at the cat who was peeking his head over the desk, but still hiding the rest of his body.</p>
<p>Creed gave his Kitten a warm smile as he reached over and twirled his finger around his chocolate hair. "Sorry, my love. Didn't mean to leave you out of the conversation."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes at his lover, then pointed a finger at the man who was smiling triumphantly on the couch. "<strong>You</strong> need to stop assuming you can just enter any closed door you want!"</p>
<p>Sergey rolled his eyes. "I can understand where you're coming from for <strong>this </strong>instance, but the first time was in the recital hall which is open to the public. Meaning <strong>anyone </strong>from the street could have walked in on the concert you were performing with our charismatic blue-eyed beauty."</p>
<p>Train blushed slightly and lowered his arm, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the desk as he spoke. "That… was different…"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed. "How so? Because you would have preferred a stranger seeing you like that over me? Boy, I'm learning more and more about the Black Cat!"</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth to protest what the man said, but closed it again and fell back behind the desk when he realized Sergey had the upper hand. As quick witted and sharp as the gunman's retorts usually were, he knew he didn't have a leg to stand on since Sergey was right.</p>
<p>Seeing his beloved was rendered speechless by the blonde insatiable man, Creed turned his eyes to Sergey. "Stop disrespecting Train. This is <strong>your</strong> fault."</p>
<p>Sergey gave Creed an offended look. "<strong>My</strong> fault?! You <strong>knew </strong>I was coming this time! Are you seriously telling me you <strong>didn't</strong> plan on me walking in on you?"</p>
<p>Creed hardened his glare. "I can assure you that was most certainly <strong>not </strong>our intention."</p>
<p>Sergey let out a sarcastic sigh. "Too bad… I was sort of hoping you'd both offer me to join…"</p>
<p>Creed threw several more paper balls at him. "I've turned down that offer <strong>several </strong>times!"</p>
<p>Train blinked in shock, then looked over the desk at his partner. "You have?!"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed as he brushed the papers off his lap. "Oho? Do I detect a hint of intrigue in our cute little kitty's voice?"</p>
<p>Creed threw even more papers at the man. "SHUT UP!"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed even harder as Train sunk back below the desk and ignored the paper hitting him. "Guess I should have known better then to think my dreams were finally coming true… While I hate the idea of sharing you, I think Train is sexy enough I'd make an exception."</p>
<p>Creed grabbed the waste basket from the floor and threw it at the man. "DON'T EVEN <strong>THINK</strong> ABOUT IT, IZVRASHCHENETS!" (8)</p>
<p>The swordsman's anger made it impossible to aim properly, and the trash can landed next to the Russian man instead of hitting him in the face like Creed intended. The papers spilled all over the couch, making Sergey release a merry laugh. While he was overjoyed at the way the interaction was going, there was a small part of him that actually <strong>did</strong> wish he hadn't said anything before he entered the room so he would have been able to watch the x-rated show of Creed and Train having sex on the desk.</p>
<p>Sergey lessened his laughter when he saw Creed was fuming at him. "Calm down, Creed. I'm kidding… Sort of. While it would have been a beautiful sight to see you making love to your sweet cat, I knew you wouldn't have appreciated me watching, which is why I made my presence known."</p>
<p>Creed wished he had more to throw at the man, and even started opening the drawers of the desk. "My kingdom for a sharp object with which I can cause you harm." He knew he could use his Imagine Blade, but that'd be going too far. Even for Creed.</p>
<p>Sergey rolled his eyes. "Oh, please! Before you try to hurt me, you should first consider locking the door if you're going to have sex with your partner while you're waiting for friends to arrive."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his beloved to see his cat was ready to show himself, but noticed Train was deciding to stay hidden so the swordsman could handle the awkward situation. "What I do in <strong>my</strong> office is <strong>none</strong> of your business. I suggest you take your own advice and learn how to knock. Unless my instincts are correct and you are purposefully trying to catch us in precarious situations."</p>
<p>Sergey smirked again. "Trust me, if I <strong>wanted</strong> to catch the two of you, I wouldn't have said anything. I only spoke up because I like you."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and slid off the desk, sitting back in his chair. "I doubt most of that sentence is true."</p>
<p>Sergey sighed again as he leaned forward on his knees. "I certainly hope you know the part about liking you is true." He snapped his fingers impatiently at the silver man, trying to look over the desk to see what Train was doing as he spoke. "Now, come on! Let's get the show back on the road! I need some material for later this evening."</p>
<p>Creed threw more paper balls at him. "Shut that debauched mouth of yours before I make you regret interrupting!"</p>
<p>Sergey pouted mockingly at the silver man as he used his arms to shield himself from the barrage of balls. "Well <strong>excuuuse</strong> me for responding to <strong>your</strong> request to come say hi to you and your lover. Didn't you miss me?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rubbed his eyes, knowing the man's feelings for him made that an impossible question to answer. "...Where are the others?"</p>
<p>Sergey frowned, his heart breaking a little knowing the silver man deliberately avoided his question and understanding the painful truth of his relationship with Creed. "They're here."</p>
<p>Creed noted the despondency in the man's voice, but he knew he couldn't address it. "Where?"</p>
<p>Sergey was about to respond, but Train's head popped up from the other side of the desk again as he asked his own question. "Is Aimee here as well?"</p>
<p>Sergey nodded at Train. "Yes. And Dae said she's looking forward to seeing you."</p>
<p>Train blinked and lifted his head slightly. "Did <strong>she </strong>say that?"</p>
<p>Sergey rolled his eyes. "No. Like I said, <strong>Dae</strong> said that. She doesn't speak, remember?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and lowered his head again. "Yeah… I remember…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I was kind of hoping after Creed told me she spoke to him that meant she was going to talk more…. And maybe </em>
  <em>
    <strong>we </strong>
  </em>
  <em>could talk about what happened.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced up at Sergey, noticing the man was giving Creed a longing look that he silver man was staunchly ignoring, using work as an excuse to avoid the man's gaze. The Black Cat frowned, feeling pity for the man that obviously cared deeply for his lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>He did a lot for Creed while I was gone… I know Creed needs to be careful with how </em>
  <em>
    <strong>he </strong>
  </em>
  <em>shows his gratitude for the man, but the least I can do is let him know how much I appreciate him.</em>
</p>
<p>Train finally stood up from behind the desk and walked towards the Russian man. Sergey continued staring at Creed until he felt the cat's eyes on him, then turned to look up at the golden-eyed man who was smiling warmly at him.</p>
<p>Sergey cocked an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you?"</p>
<p>Train's warm smile turned into a cheeky one as he offered Sergey his hand. "No. I think you'd done enough to help. From what it sounds like, you never gave up on him and I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did while I was gone. If it wasn't for you, Creed might not be here right now. I appreciate you, and what you did more than you realize."</p>
<p>Sergey blinked Train for a few seconds, then tentatively took Train's hand and shook it. "O-Of course… I couldn't sit back and watch him suffer…"</p>
<p>Train gripped the Russian man's hand tighter. "Well then, thank you for caring enough about him to take care of him. And… I also wanted to apologize…"</p>
<p>Sergey frowned. "For what?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked away. "For… not being able to protect Anastasia. I-"</p>
<p>Sergey laughed loudly, cutting the cat's remorseful words off before he could even finish them. "Oh brother, Creed was right! You really do carry the world's problems on your back!"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Sergey stopped laughing and smiled, hand still wrapped around Train's as he spoke. "It's egotistical to think you're capable of preventing and solving all the world's problems. What happened to Anastasia wasn't your fault. From what I heard, you did everything you could to protect her and Aimee."</p>
<p>He sighed wistfully as he glanced at Creed, who was subtly keeping an eye on the two of them. "Besides, she was ready to go. She wanted to be with her beloved again. We all knew that."</p>
<p>Train stared at him for a few minutes, then sighed in relief. "Thank you for that… And, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know."</p>
<p>Creed froze when he heard Train say that, since he knew Sergey was <strong>not </strong>going to take that in an innocent way. "Train… what did I say about being careful what you offered that man?"</p>
<p>Train gave his partner a bewildered look, then realized Sergey had suddenly stopped shaking his hand. When the blonde man locked eyes with the silver man, Creed's eyes widened as he stood up in an attempt to protect his beloved from the rapacious Russian.</p>
<p>"SERGEY, DON'T-"</p>
<p>As Creed stood up, he caught his foot on the corner of the desk, stubbing his toe as he fell to the ground, preventing him from getting to his Kitten in enough time. Sergey smirked at Creed as he yanked Train's arm, pulling the gunman onto his lap and wrapping his arm around the thin man's frame. He spun the cat around so Train's back was leaning against one of his arms while the other slithered tightly around his waist.</p>
<p>"I thought I made it perfectly clear how you <strong>both</strong> can make it up to me…" He leaned his face closer to Train's flustered one, keeping one eye on Creed was who was floundering quite inelegantly to his feet. "So, if you can just convince your partner that it'll be fun, we'll be made in the shade."</p>
<p>Creed growled at the man, knowing full well Sergey was again messing with them, but he hated seeing <strong>anyone</strong> toy with his beloved like that. Even if it was just to rile him up. "GET OFF HIM!"</p>
<p>Sergey smirked at Creed and pinched the struggling cat's thigh, making Train let out a precious little yelp. "Ooh, how cute that sound was! Tell me, Creed, does he make more noises like that in the heat of the moment?"</p>
<p>Train attempted to scramble out of the other man's grasp when Sergey pinched him again, but he was also beginning to panic that he might find one of his ticklish spots and found himself unable to escape as he focused on that.</p>
<p>Creed was on them in an instant, grabbing the Russian man's arms and prying him off his beloved Kitten. As bad of an idea as it was for Train to get close to him, Creed knew it was an even more foolish plan for <strong>him</strong> to get close, but he couldn't stand back and let his love get molested by a deviant.</p>
<p>"I SAID GET OFF!" Creed shouted as he pulled Train away.</p>
<p>Sergey laughed as Creed fought him, knowing full well the swordsman was going to be far too strong for him to fight back, but enjoying the brief contact he received from his silver dream boat. "Oh, lighten up, Creed! You know I'm doing this to mess with <strong>you</strong> specifically. Besides, Train likes it, see?"</p>
<p>Train was about half way out of Sergey's grasp and into Creed's arms when the Russian man pinched him again, that time on his side which activated a bit of his ticklish nature. Hearing the golden man laugh, Sergey's eyes widened slightly at the discovery and jumped forward before Creed could pull him to safety, knocking all three of them on the ground.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute! Just what was <strong>that</strong> adorable noise?!"</p>
<p>Train covered his mouth as Creed wrapped his arms around the cat's shoulders, trying to pull him away from the handsy Russian man. "I said get <strong>off</strong>!"</p>
<p>Sergey ignored Creed's statement as he flung himself on top of the cat and pinched the gunman's side again. Train twitch and kick his feet to get the man off him, keeping his hand over his mouth so Sergey wouldn't hear his laughter.</p>
<p>Sergey smirked. "...Is the Black Cat <strong>ticklish</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Train and Creed both glared at him and shouted at the same time. "NO!"</p>
<p>Sergey snickered and pinched Train again before Creed could pull him away, smirking when he saw another violent twitch and heard a quick laugh escape his lips. "Oh my God, that is <strong>so</strong> precious! Does Lin know about this?!"</p>
<p>Creed growled and pulled Train away. "HANDS TO YOURSELF, IZVRASHCHENETS!" (9)</p>
<p>"Ooh, are we walking in on a secret meeting? Creed, I never thought you'd be willing to share Train! Especially with someone as devious as Sergey!"</p>
<p>All eyes shot to the door to see Dae standing with Francisco, the man not seeming at all interested in what was happening and the woman with her trademark friendly smile. The only one who was missing from view was Aimee, which Train noted with slight discontent.</p>
<p>"Where's Aimee?" The cat asked as he took advantage of Creed and Sergey's distracted states to slip out of both their grasps.</p>
<p>Dae giggled as Creed slapped Sergey for reasons she was sure had to do with what they walked in on, then addressed the cat. "The recital hall. She wants you to meet her there."</p>
<p>Train blinked and pointed to himself. "<strong>Me</strong> specifically?"</p>
<p>Dae nodded. "Yes. She's been wanting to see you since she heard you were back. She's been waiting patiently for you to be ready to reunite."</p>
<p>Train smiled, his heart warmed by the thought that the girl wanted to talk to him just as much as he wanted to talk to her. Still, as much as he wanted to run to the recital hall to see her, he was again reminded of what the people in front of him did for his friends and needed to make sure they understood how appreciative he was of their help as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>And they're less likely to assault me like Sergey did.</em>
</p>
<p>As Train put a hand out for Dae to shake, she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him into a tight hug instead. "I'm so glad to see you're safe…"</p>
<p>Train froze for a second, then smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman's delicate waist, returning the cordial hug with an amiable one of his own. "Thank you for everything you did while we were gone."</p>
<p>Dar giggled. "Don't thank me! I did what any friend would do in that situation."</p>
<p>Train shook his head and pulled the woman away. "That's not true and you know it. Not only did you take care of Aimee and the school, but you took care of our friends. People you barely know. And you did it to help Creed. So, thank you."</p>
<p>He paused his statement, then looked to the ground and tried to offer the same apologies he offered Sergey. "And… I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being able to protect Anastasia... I could have done more to save her. I could have-"</p>
<p>His voice was stopped by Dae as she placed a finger against his lips. "Don't apologize for that. You did everything you could. She knew that, and we all know that." Seeing the cat was about to speak again, she pinched his lips closed. "If you've been holding that guilt inside you all this time, I suggest you let it go because it will only hurt you. Anastasia wouldn't want you to be in any sort of pain because of her."</p>
<p>Dae smiled and pulled her hand away when she noticed the cat wasn't going to protest anymore. "And I didn't do what I did just for Creed. I did it for everyone. Your friends needed someone to help take care of them, and I wasn't going to sit by and watch them or this business fall apart. Besides, I had faith they would find you."</p>
<p>She reached out and gently cupped Train's cheek, reminding the cat very much of how his mother used to caress his face to help him sleep. "And they did."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Still… if there's anything I can do for you to repay what you've done for us, let me know." He glanced at Sergey. "Assuming it's not the same request <strong>that</strong> man made…"</p>
<p>Dea watched as the men in the room picked up the papers littered everywhere and giggled again when Creed smacked Sergey's hand away. "That man never learns..." She turned back to Train and smiled. "I don't know what his offer was, but I can assure you that I would never make such a pervert request. All I ask of you is to live happily with Creed and never stop loving him. Because if you do, I'll have to beat you up until you love him again."</p>
<p>Train chuckled as the woman playfully smacked him.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's really just like a normal suburban mom, bad jokes and all. I can see why Anastasia wanted her to take care of Aimee.</em>
</p>
<p>Train turned to thank Francisco as well, then noticed he was no longer standing behind the woman. He turned around to see the man helping Creed and Sergey clean up, and opened his mouth to give him the same gratitude he gave the other musicians. However, before he could say anything, Dae gently touched his shoulder, drawing his attention back on her.</p>
<p>She smiled kindly at the cat. "You don't have to thank him <strong>or</strong> apologize to him. In fact, <strong>not</strong> thanking or apologizing would probably be his request. He doesn't like being the center of attention, even if it's just for a well deserved thank you."</p>
<p>Train smiled, then nodded, and turned to his lover to say something. But, once again as he attempted to open his mouth, he was interrupted. Except that time, it was by Creed.</p>
<p>"Go see Aimee. It's Sergey's fault this place is a mess anyway. He can help me clean up."</p>
<p>Sergey frowned at the silver man. "Why is everything suddenly <strong>my</strong> fault?! You're the one that threw garbage at me! <strong>I</strong> was just being friendly!"</p>
<p>Creed threw the pile of trash he had in his hand at the man and glared at him. "You were <strong>not</strong> just being friendly, you were being a creep! Now, shut up and help me clean."</p>
<p>Sergey mumbled something under his breath about how he was just fooling around and wasn't actually going to do anything to Train, but the swordsman told him to shut up again. Dae giggled and stepped into the room to help them clean up as well.</p>
<p>When she stepped in, Creed asked a question. "Do you know why Anastasia bought fifteen theremins?"</p>
<p>Dae nodded as she threw some paper away. "Yes. She used them for therapeutic services."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"</p>
<p>Again, the woman nodded. "Yes. She used them for students with Down syndrome, Autisistic students, students with Parkinson's, Elderly students, and so on."</p>
<p>Sergey snickered as he dumped an armful of papers in the trash can. "Elderly students? You mean she taught people that were <strong>older</strong> than her?"</p>
<p>Creed threw a single paper ball at him, then addressed Dae again. "Could you elaborate on how she used them for those specific demographics?"</p>
<p>Dae tossed her own paper ball at Sergey who glared at her. "I didn't understand either. I just found them one day and that was the explanation she gave me. We didn't get into specifics."</p>
<p>Creed nodded and threw another ball at the Russian man. It seemed like he and Dar had a silent understanding they were pretending to aim for the trash can Sergey stood by, but were really trying to peg him with their paper ammo. "I have somewhat of an understanding how she used them in that aspect, but I'll do some research. I need to research a lot about music education and therapy anyway in order to properly run this place."</p>
<p>Dae smiled at the man as she threw another paper ball at Sergey, the Russian man seeing to accept his fate as a target mark as he began catching the paper and tossing it in the can instead. "That's one of the many reasons she picked you to run this place. She knew you'd know what was required to continue its success."</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he glanced at the urn and threw more paper as Sergey. "You guys did a good job with this place while I was gone. I'm sure you would have done a great job as well."</p>
<p>Dae shrugged her shoulders. "I've got enough on my plate and she knew that."</p>
<p>Sergey looked at Creed and followed his eyes to the urn that was resting on the table next to the couch. He smirked and made a teasing shocked sound as he spoke to Creed. "Creed Diskenth! Were you and Train about to have sex in front of out beloved teacher?! For shame!"</p>
<p>Creed dropped the armful of papers he was holding in the trash can, then picked it up and dumped it on Sergey's head. "What did I say about what I do in <strong>my </strong>office? It's none of your concern."</p>
<p>Sergey yelped and pulled the bin off, and glared at Creed. "It is my business when you're defiling the memory of our great mentor!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pushed the man away. "Says the guys who tried to convince us to have a threesome in her office…"</p>
<p>Sergey frowned at Creed, then took the basket off and dropped it on the silver man's head before he could walk away. "I <strong>told you</strong> that was a joke! You knew I'd never share you!"</p>
<p>Creed sputtered as the man pushed him away and fumbled to pull the trash can off his head. Dae decided to step in and pull it off the man, then handed the can to Francisco. "Would you two knock it off for one second?! You just re-created the mess we were cleaning up!"</p>
<p>Sergey pouted as he began picking up the papers yet again. "Sorry, Mother…"</p>
<p>Dae glared at him, a gesture the sweet woman rarely used. "You should be so lucky to have me as your mother…" She pointed to Creed who was cleaning up again as well. "And you! I'm surprised at you! Aren't you supposed to be the orderly one?!"</p>
<p>Creed sulked, but did not verbalize his shame. Dae rolled her eyes at the men, picking up more paper as she tossed it in the can Francisco was holding. "If you clean this up quietly, I'll show you where Anastasia keeps the theremins."</p>
<p>Sergey smirked jokingly at the woman. "Thanks, Ma!"</p>
<p>Train watched as Dae smacked the Russian man and scolded him again, smiling warmly as he leaned against the door frame to listen in on their conversation for a few minutes before he sought out Aimee.</p>
<p><em>Creed's missed them. He needs this time with them to give </em><em><strong>him</strong></em> <em>normalcy as well.</em></p>
<p>Everyone had been so focused on making sure Train was comfortable that they were neglecting their own peace of mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed being back in the school with his friends will do him a world of good. I'm not the only one who was traumatized from this whole ordeal.</em>
</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of watching his partner mess around with his friends, Train finally turned on his heel to seek out the girl he had been dying to see for days. Even though Creed assured Train she was doing well, that didn't settle his uneasy heart.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'd like to see for myself how she's doing.</em>
</p>
<p>He was really close to the girl or any of Creed's musician friends for that matter. While he liked them and enjoyed their company, they were more his lover's friends than his. They were people Creed needed to meet to help him gain control of his life and learn how to live outside of Train. And Train didn't want to inject himself into the world his partner was creating on his own.</p>
<p><em>These people were exactly what Creed needed in order to find out who </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>was.</em></p>
<p>While Train was working through his own inner angst during their time apart, Creed was embarking on his own self realization as well. And the music school along with the miscreants inside of it were the key to Creed's successful rehabilitation. Lin, E, and the sweepers had been the people to help Train realize what he wanted out of life, and Anastasia and the others were the ones to help Creed learn how to exist without the Black Cat. Because of them, they were eventually able to exist together once again, but in a stronger, more healthy relationship.</p>
<p>As Train approached the door to the recital hall, he stopped and stared at it for a minute.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dae said she </em>
  <em>
    <strong>wanted </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to talk to me, right…? I'm not forcing a conversation on the girl that she doesn't want to have… right?</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned as he focused on the last part of his thoughts.</p>
<p><em>What if she </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>blame me for Anastasia's death? What if she hates me for not being able to protect her?</em></p>
<p>Train felt a stampede of recalcitrant emotions storm through him. His breathing picked up speed and his heart was beating in his throat, all the tell tale signs he knew were associated with a panic attack. Yes, he blamed himself for the old woman's death, but the idea that Aimee could possibly <strong>anathemize </strong>him for the demise of her adopted mother hadn't occurred to him. His thoughts were too monopolized with seeing the girl again, sharing his misery with her, and apologizing that he hadn't even thought about how Aimee would feel about seeing <strong>him</strong> again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if she was waiting for me to be ready to see her again like Dae said, that might have been out of basic human decency. She might recognize that I needed time to recover before she laid into me about letting her mother die.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was becoming so consumed with his anxious thoughts that it didn't occur to him that he was thinking such fatalistic things about <strong>Anastasia's </strong>daughter, a woman who put everyone's needs before her own and didn't have a vindictive bone in her frail old body. She never would have raised someone to be so spiteful and malicious towards another human being, no matter what their sin may have been.</p>
<p><em>Or, </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>that really the case? She did die with a grudge against Rinslet…</em></p>
<p>Train shook his head.</p>
<p><em>That was different. Rinslet </em><em><strong>knowingly</strong></em> <em>hurt Anastasia. I was simply too incompentent to keep the woman alive.</em></p>
<p>Train moaned and gripped his hair, trying to stop his dark thoughts from taking over before he lost control again. He even felt a bit of his electrical Tao outlining his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>No! I can't let these thoughts take over! I can't lose myself again. Not just when I've been so steadily regaining my true self.</em>
</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath, doing his best not to let the apprehensive mind devour him as he clenched his fist and pressed his forehead against the door. The cat didn't know if he was overreacting or not, but he knew he couldn't let his negative thoughts get the better of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whether she's mad at me or not, I have to face her. For her peace of mind and mine.</em>
</p>
<p>Train laughed bitterly. "Why is apologizing to her so much harder than apologizing to everyone else was?"</p>
<p>He knew the answer to that. Aimee had far less on a reason to forgive him than the others. Not only was it <strong>her</strong> mother that died, but she <strong>watched</strong> it happen. She cried out Anastasia's name as she tried to free herself from the Earthly prison Kenneth created around her.</p>
<p>
  <em>If anyone is going to hate me for what happened… it's Aimee.</em>
</p>
<p>Train took another deep breath, lifted his head, and pushed the door open. He stopped as soon as he entered the hall, eyes falling on the stage immediately. He heard the angelic sounds of the French Horn resounding divinely against the high, tall walls and instantly felt lighter.</p>
<p>He didn't recognize what the girl was playing, but he didn't need to in order to enjoy the beauty of her solemn melody. Despite how heavenly the instrument sounded, there was certain a tragic resolution behind the music. As if the composer had resigned themselves to the destitution of their wretched destiny.</p>
<p>Train took a few steps forward, making his way slowly down the aisle as he kept his eyes on the girl performing her somber piece on the dimly lit stage. The single light that illuminated it centered on the petite figure playing the music, emphasizing how lonely and isolated she must have felt after losing her mother. Logically, Train knew the desolate scene was most likely due to Aimee's unwillingness to turn on every light in the hall, but that didn't change the melancholy aura the girl's aura was emitting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Leaving the lights off might have been even a subconscious thing. She's so depressed without her mother she can't even be bothered to turn on all the lights in a room…</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned as he continued moving forward, not wanting to interrupt the girl's performance. Not only was he enjoying the balletic, trite harmonies she was constructing, but he could tell it was helping put the girl at ease. As if she was also nervous about seeing Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>What does </em>
  <em>
    <strong>she </strong>
  </em>
  <em>have to be nervous about? Unless she also doesn't know what to say to me…</em>
</p>
<p>Train finally made his way to the edge of the stage and watched the girl up close. The only time he had ever seen Aimee perform on stage was at Creed's recital which felt like aeons ago, but back then his attention was on the silverette. He hadn't noticed how ethereal the girl looked holding the golden, otherworldly instrument.</p>
<p>
  <em>Back when I had never heard of the instrument, Creed told me the French Horn is often depicted in artwork with angels because it's sound is considered heavenly and supernatural. From the descriptors Creed used, I'm surprised he never learned how to play it himself.</em>
</p>
<p>A mystical note bounced off the walls of the hall and echoed in Train's ears, signaling the end of the girl's piece. As Aimee slowly set her instrument down, the only company the duo had in the room was each other and completely, deafening silence. Train wasn't sure if he should clap, since he didn't know if the girl even knew he was there yet. He didn't want to interrupt her atramentous, yet serene moment with his cacophonous voice.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I wait for her to notice me? Should I let her say something first? Will she even say anything since she's gone back to being a selective mute?</em>
</p>
<p>As Train watched the girl stare at her own reflection in the French Horn, he smiled warmly as he remembered more of what Creed said about the instrument. " Did you know the French Horn is considered the most noble-sounding of the brass instruments in classical music? It has a full, round, dark tone, that sounds both powerful and elegant."</p>
<p>Aimee lifted her head to lock eyes with the cat, then blinked as the man jumped onto the stage.</p>
<p>Train gave her a weak smile and kept his distance, since he still wasn't sure how the girl was going to react to his presence. "I know you all respect Creed a lot for his musical genius, but I think it might interest you to know he says he never learned how to play the French Horn because it's too hard. He's mentioned on many occasions how much he respects you for not only being able to play it, but being able to master it as well. It's the one instrument he said he doesn't think he'd ever be able to truly perfect even if he tried."</p>
<p>Aimee did not say anything to the man and continued giving him a blank look. He swallowed quietly as he locked eyes with the girl, knowing that stoic state was normal for her, but still feeling uneasy about the situation since she hadn't made a move to even stand up.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish I could read her thoughts so I wouldn't keep imposing my own worried ones on her.</em>
</p>
<p>The longer he stared at Aimee, the more he felt like the girl was boring a crater into his head, and the more he felt like she was admonitioning him with her eyes. Train blinked a few times, just to make sure his face was still working and Aimee hadn't broken it with her vacant, yet cognizant stare, then bravely took another step towards her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess I may as well tell her how I've been feeling…</em>
</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair, looking away from the girl as he spoke. "Aimee… I'm… I'm sorry for not being able to protect Anastasia."</p>
<p>Again, he was greeted with silence, making his words catch in his throat as tears began to slowly fall from his eyes. "I… I should have done more. I should have given myself up sooner. If… If I had done that, then maybe… maybe…"</p>
<p>He choked on another sob and looked away from Aimee, unable to maintain eye contact with the girl whose mother he had gotten killed. "...I'm the infamous Black Cat. A deadly ex-assassin with a powerful Tao… If anyone was able to protect her, it should have been me. If you were going to be safe with anyone, it should have been me…"</p>
<p>Train buried his face in his hands as he continued to cry. "I should have been able to protect her! She shouldn't have died because of <strong>my </strong>drama! Because of <strong>my </strong>presence! I… I…!"</p>
<p>His words trailed off as his hands fell to his sides, unable to continue his thoughts since he knew none of it mattered. "I know it doesn't mean anything now, and I understand you probably hate me, but… I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry for not being able to save Anastasia…"</p>
<p>Train kept his head lowered as he stood in silence in front of the girl, waiting for her to scream at him, hit him, or even throw her French Horn at him. However, what he was greeted with instead were two tiny arms wrapping around his waist and a small head burying itself in his chest.</p>
<p>"...Thank you… for protecting us…"</p>
<p>Train blinked down at the girl, his arm remaining by his sides as he tried to comprehend what was happening. "Wh-what…?"</p>
<p>Aimee squeezed him tighter as tears fell from her eyes as well. "Thank you for doing everything you could to protect us… She would have been grateful that you saved me."</p>
<p>She looked up at Train, an uncharacteristic huge smile on her face as she finished her words of gratitude. "Thank you… Train..."</p>
<p>Train laughed behind his sob, then wrapped his arms around her small frame. "B-But… I wasn't able to save <strong>her</strong>…"</p>
<p>Aimee shook her head. "It's okay… She was ready to go. She was ready a long time ago. She would have been happy just to see me alive. Which wouldn't have happened without you."</p>
<p>Train lowered his head and cried with the girl who seemed to be far stronger and more mature than the cat gave her credit for. But I… I…"</p>
<p>Aimee smacked the cat's back, making him feel like Anastasia was in the room with them. "Stop that. You did <strong>everything</strong> you could. You even gave yourself up when that was <strong>exactly </strong>what she didn't want. If there's anything I should be mad at you for, it's for letting them take you. Because that put you and everyone else through an ineffable amount of pain."</p>
<p>Aimee wiped a few of his tears away, then smacked him again. "Stupid cat… Don't ever do that again or else I <strong>will</strong> be mad at you."</p>
<p>Train slowly stopped his tears, then chuckled a little when the girl smacked him again. "I never expected you to be such an eloquent chatterbox."</p>
<p>The girl's smile turned into a frown as smacked him yet again. "Just because I choose not to speak, doesn't mean I don't know how to do it adequately."</p>
<p>Train chuckled again. "I think you're <strong>more </strong>than just adequate. I'm ust shocked to hear you speak <strong>at all</strong> let alone shower me with compliments I definitely don't deserve."</p>
<p>Aimee reached up and smacked the gunman's cheek. "Don't make me get the cane."</p>
<p>Train blinked down at her. "What cane?"</p>
<p>Aimee gestured to the area where she had been sitting, the cat's eyes following her motion and smiling wistfully at Anastasia's cane. He had been too preoccupied with talking to the girl to notice she had her adopted mother's cane resting under her chair.</p>
<p>Train smirked and looked back at the girl. "That there is a powerful weapon. Use it well."</p>
<p>Aimee returned his smile, then hugged the cat again. "I will… She wouldn't want me to abuse the power she bestowed on me."</p>
<p>Train laughed and gently pet her head. "Or maybe she <strong>would</strong> want you to abuse it. I can already think of a certain Russian man that is in good need of a beating. Unless Creed gave it to him while I've been gone."</p>
<p>Aimee's face became mischievous as she spoke. "I'm sure Sergey would like that."</p>
<p>Again, Train blinked in confusion, then chuckled. "Man, I'm learning so much about you in such a short amount of time. Does this mean we're friends?"</p>
<p>Aimee rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Maybe…"</p>
<p>Their conversation was interrupted crudely as the door to the recital hall burst open, revealing a fuming Creed, an entertained Dae, and a proud Sergey. Francisco walked in shortly after them, pulling a metal platform that had several large cardboard boxes on it.</p>
<p>As soon as they walked into the room, Aimee pushed herself out of Train's arm and took a few steps away. Train could tell by the look on her face she was going back to her mute state and as much as he wished the girl would continue her conversational streak, he didn't want to push her to do something she was uncomfortable with.</p>
<p>"I swear to GOD, Sergey, if you try to grope me one more time, you're going to lose that hand! And don't test me because I've done it before and quite recently at that!"</p>
<p>Sergey pouted as he followed Creed. "Aww, you don't mean that! You know you love me!"</p>
<p>Creed stopped and turned around to face the man, pointing at Train. "No, I love <strong>him</strong>! Get it through your sick, perverted skull!"</p>
<p>Dae rolled her eyes as she approached the stage. "Now, now, boys, behave yourself. Even if Anastasia isn't here, she wouldn't want you two fighting so much."</p>
<p>Creed macked Sergey's hand away from him again, giving him a warning look as he spoke. "Tell that to Mr. Handsy here! If Anastasia was here, she'd smack him with her cane."</p>
<p>Train glanced at Aimee who was smirking at the cane under her chair. He chuckled quietly, happy to see she hadn't completely crawled back into her secluded shell as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.</p>
<p>He turned to the group and addressed the box Francisco was pulling. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Creed's face lightened up the moment he heard his beloved's voice and walked away from Sergey's greedy fingers as he leapt effortlessly onto the stage. "It's the Theremins! You said you were interested, so I figured we could play them. They've been sitting in storage for a while, so we need to make sure they're working anyway."</p>
<p>Train smiled as his partner approached him, his face turning from delighted to worried when he saw the tear marks on the cat's face. Creed cupped each of Train's cheeks and wiped away the remaining marks with his thumbs, silently asking his Kitten how he was doing. The cat smiled reassuringly at his partner and patted his hands, letting the silver man know the conversation went well despite the tears on his face. Creed smiled in return and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>Train ran one of his hands through his lover's hair as he spoke. "I'd love to play them. Especially if it's to help the business."</p>
<p>"Great! Let's get started then!" Dae said as she helped Francisco carry the boxes on stage.</p>
<p>Sergey climbed up after them and began opening the boxes, smiling at Aimee who stepped up from behind them, holding Anastasia's hand behind her back. Before the Russian man could greet her, the girl pulled the cane back out and hit Sergey harshly on top of the head.</p>
<p>"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"</p>
<p>Dae laughed prettily as he pulled out the first electronic instrument. "Through a dart in the wind and I'm sure you'll find one!"</p>
<p>Sergey grumbled as he rubbed his head and moved away from the girl. "YA dumal, chto teper', po krayney mere, budu v bezopasnosti ot etoy proklyatoy trosti …" (10)</p>
<p>Creed smiled proudly at Aimee, taking Train's hand as he pulled his love towards another box. "Tebe nikogda ne izbezhat' gneva Anastasii." (11)</p>
<p>Sergey glared at Creed, then went back to what he was doing. As Creed bent down to pick up the first Theremin to hand to his cat, he felt his pocket vibrate and pulled his phone out instead. His eyes widened and he checked it immediately, then frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>This… doesn't sound like E… Is something wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>He knew E to use a lot of emojis and slang in her texts and while the message <strong>did</strong> have a lot of her mannerisms in it, it felt like it was forced. There were far too many smiley faces and the slang that was used sounded made up. It was almost as if someone else was texting on her behalf and didn't want him to know it wasn't actually her.</p>
<p>"Finally! Now I can have what is probably the last difficult conversation I will ever be capable of having for the rest of my life!"</p>
<p>Creed looked at his beloved and noticed he was looking at his phone as well. "Did Sephiria get back to you?"</p>
<p>Train smiled widely and nodded. "Yup! We can talk to Aliane in a couple of days. But, we have to do it at Chronos headquarters."</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "I figured that'd be the case."</p>
<p>Train smiled and noticed the silverette had his phone in his hand. "Did you finally have success with E as well?"</p>
<p>Creed pocketed his phone again and nodded. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Why don't you sound happy about it? Don't you want to see her?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I do…"</p>
<p>
  <em>There's just something about this text that's not sitting right with me…</em>
</p>
<p>Train deepened his frown. "But…?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and smiled at his beloved. "Nothing, Train. It's nothing."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm probably just overthinking it.</em>
</p>
<p>"Would you two stop making me jealous by gazing lovingly into one another's eyes and help us test these bad boys out? V kontse kontsov, eto vashe delo." (12)</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and stepped away from his partner. "Ne snimay shtany, my idem." (13)</p>
<p>Sergey gave him a lewd smirk. "You know that's a tall order for me to fill. "Osobenno uchityvaya nyneshnyuyu kompaniyu…" (14)</p>
<p>Train laughed when Aimee smacked him with the cane again. "Did you forget Aimee speaks Russian too?"</p>
<p>Sergey rubbed his head as he glared at the girl. "She doesn't speak <strong>anything</strong>, but she understands <strong>everything</strong>."</p>
<p>Aimee glared at the man, then continued helping Dae test the instruments. Sergey stuck his tongue out at the girl, then pulled out a box cutter. Just as he was about to slice the box open, Train leaned over and cut it with his Cat Claws</p>
<p>Sergey blinked at the box, then up at the cat. "What the hell was that?"</p>
<p>Train gave the man a cheeky smile as he pulled out one of the instruments. "My new abilities that were generously forced onto me. I figure I may as well make the most of them while I can."</p>
<p>Sergey stared at the cat's claws for a second, watching as he made them disappear and glanced at Creed with another indecent look in his eyes. "I'm sure those come in handy during your amorous encounters as well…"</p>
<p>Knowing Aimee was too far away to physically scold the man for his words, Train extended his Cat Claws and swiped at the man's forehead, cutting a strand of hair that fell down the side of his face with his sharp bots.</p>
<p>Sergey gasped and clutched his hair, giving the cat an angry look. "Kakogo cherta, Train?!" (15)</p>
<p>Train laughed at the man's reaction and deactivated his bots. "That was for thinking more lewd thoughts about my vozlyublennyy. Smotri s moyego zherebtsa, Sergey." (16)</p>
<p>Sergey rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair to make sure the cat didn't mess anything else up and mumbled his words. "I liked that lock…"</p>
<p>Train smirked and took out another Theremin. "It'll grow back."</p>
<p>Sergey glared at Train, then glanced at Creed. "You two really need to learn how to share…"</p>
<p>Train extended his claws again, threatening the man subtly with his look. "Care to lose the rest of it?"</p>
<p>Sergey swallowed and clutched his hair, shaking his head wildly as he decided to step away from the gunman and towards his other friends. The cat watched him walk away with amusement dancing in his golden eyes, proud of himself for getting the voracious man to walk away from both him and his partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>These Nanomachines are coming in handy for everyday use as well. Who knew I could use them to ward off Creed's predator?</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at his partner who was still staring at his phone. "Creed? Everything okay?"</p>
<p>Creed put his phone away and smiled. "Yes, Train. Let me show you how to play one of these."</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure I'm just overthinking it…</em>
</p>
<p>Still, there was something in his gut that was telling him to wait on responding to the woman for now. At least until he had more time to work out the feeling he was experiencing.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll respond to E later…. Right now, I want to spend time with Train and my friends.</em>
</p>
<p>"Is anyone else hungry? I'm <strong>starving</strong>!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "That's not news. You're <strong>always</strong> hungry, Train."</p>
<p>Train pouted. "I know… But, I'm asking if anyone <strong>else </strong>is hungry."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and pinched Train's cheek. "Like that's ever stopped you from eating before."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at Creed and smacked his hand away. "Shut up! Maybe I wasn't even talking to you anyway. Ever think of that? Not everything's about you, Creed!"</p>
<p>Creed feigned a hurt look and fell against his love's arm, clinging to it tightly as he spoke in a whiney voice. "Oh, but my sweet Kitten, I am <strong>ever </strong>so hungry! Are you going to let your dear partner starve to death?!"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed the man off. "Drama Creed has returned yet again…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled sweetly at his love, then addressed his question to Dae. "Was there anything to eat in Anastasia's apartment upstairs?"</p>
<p>Dae frowned over her shoulder at him. "There was, but we had to throw most of it away. The only edible things that are left are canned foods."</p>
<p>Creed grimaced. "I'll pass on the processed foods. Train, what do you want?"</p>
<p>Train made an annoyed sound. "Uuugh, don't make me choose! You already know what I'm going to say."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and pet his beloved's cheek gently. "Everything?"</p>
<p>Train nodded as he sat on the floor and began poking a Theremin. "Take a vote and I'll abstain since I'll eat anything."</p>
<p>"Too late, I'm already having Chinese food sent here." Sergey pocketed his phone and noticed Creed was giving him an annoyed look. "What? I hate these conversations amongst friends about where or what to eat. I just avoided that headache by making an executive decision."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and sat next to his beloved, smacking the cat's hands away so he wouldn't break the instrument. "Whatever. As long as Train's happy with the choice, I'm happy."</p>
<p>Seeing his Kitten was too preoccupied with the Theremin sitting in front of him to care what Sergey said, Creed rolled his eyes and took his love's hand, guiding him to the correct position to play the instrument. He smiled as Train's face lit up, the cute expression setting Creed's heart on fire as he moved his love's hands around the instrument.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Damnit..." Train cursed as he fumbled with his Ukulele in one arm, a sleeping Aimee in the other.</p>
<p>It had been several hours since they finished checking all Theremins, but Train didn't think he needed to be involved in Creed's conversation with Dae and Sergey about the small details of the school. So, while they were talking, Train sat with Aimee and played his Ukulele. He figured he may as well keep himself busy until Creed was done, and since he brought the instrument everywhere with him, he knew that would be a good distraction.</p>
<p>It also seemed like Aimee enjoyed his playing, and she even engaged him in quiet conversation while he played. Train was ecstatic that the girl suddenly felt close enough to him to talk to him, even if it was mostly her correcting him on how he was playing the Ukulele. He was enjoying their time together, but eventually she fell asleep against his shoulder and, as cute as Aimee was while she was sleeping, he figured he should put her to bed.</p>
<p>However, when he walked up the stairs to the apartment, curiosity got the better of the cat and he ended up exploring the apartment instead of putting Aimee to bed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I never imagined this place would be as big as it is! But, I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering how large the building is.</em>
</p>
<p>The apartment may have only been one floor, but since it was as long and wide as the music school, it was surprisingly large. He had already walked past two bathrooms, a kitchen, a common room, and a room with a piano in it that looked very much like the practice rooms that were scattered throughout the building.</p>
<p>
  <em>How did she get a piano up here…?</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling Aimee jostle slightly in his arms, Train smiled warmly, tightened his grip around her, then continued searching for a bedroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Whatever. I need to get her to bed.</em>
</p>
<p>As he stepped away from the practice room, he opened the next door down and smirked at the bed he saw. "There we go! Time for beddy-bye, Aimee!"</p>
<p>He chuckled as the girl frowned as if she could hear his ridiculous sentence and walked over to the bed, setting the girl on top of the plush mattress. He watched with reverence as she cuddled into the sheets, curling her small body into a ball as she sighed peacefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's a lot like Eve, so I'm sure she'd hate me vocalizing how cute she is. But, I can think it without infuriating her.</em>
</p>
<p>Train pulled the blankets back and wrapped them around the girl who smiled adorably and whispered something under her breath. "Thank you, Mama…"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart break at the devastatingly cute response, then frowned down at Aimee.</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't know that's what she called Anastasia… She just gets cuter by the second!</em>
</p>
<p>The irony of the girl being as cute as she was yet still speaking and acting like a full grown adult was not lost on the Black Cat. It reminded him of Eve even more.</p>
<p>
  <em>No wonder they became friends. I wonder if she speaks to Eve. Or Dae, for that matter.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew Aimee spoke to Anastasia and she spoke a little to Creed, but he didn't know who else was on her list of people she'd be willing to talk to. He imagined she said a few things to Dae, otherwise Anastasia wouldn't have left the girl to her.</p>
<p>The cat stood up and took in the room around him to figure out it was Aimee's or Anastasia's. He was having a difficult time figuring it out since the decorations were rather bland and generic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia had no taste in décor. Well, maybe she didn't have much here since they were always changing locations. Is how vacant the rest of her places look like?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and walked around the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>If Creed and I end up moving in here, he'll probably change that.</em>
</p>
<p>That thought made him glance down at Aimee with a curious look in his eyes. "Would you be offended if we moved in here…?"</p>
<p>The girl's soft smile and tender sigh was his only response. However, he had a feeling that was her subconscious approval. After the conversations he had with her throughout the day, he could tell she wanted him and Creed to have a cliche happily ever after ending.</p>
<p><em>And I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>Anastasia would want us to move in here. She'd probably yell at us if we didn't.</em></p>
<p>Train laughed as he heard the woman berating him, then continued taking the room in. If he and Creed <strong>were</strong> going to live there, he figured may as well get used to the layout.</p>
<p>As Train circled the room, he stopped when he spotted a picture sitting on the dresser. He smiled as he picked it up, tracing the frame with his index finger as he eyed the portrait. It was a picture of much, much younger Anastasia and another woman Train assumed was her wife</p>
<p>The music teacher's spouse was sporting a large, saucy smile that told Train everything he needed to know about her personality. There was a blazing gleam shining brightly in her dark eyes, and her dark, unruly hair listed to the sky as if it were summoning her back to Heaven. Her dark complexion contrasted Anastasia's light skin in a very complimentary manner, as if their difference in tone was one of the many things that made them match them so well.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the way Anastasia is looking at her… It's exactly how Creed looks at me…</em>
</p>
<p>The more he stared at the picture, the more he could see how similar her relationship with her wife was to his partnership with Creed. He assumed that was one of the reasons she was so attached to the two of them, but that photo was physical proof of his inference. They were even posed in a similar way to what he and Creed would do for photos. Anastasia was leaning forward with her wife on her back, the other woman holding up bunny ears behind the music teacher's head while her other arm was wrapped around the woman's neck.</p>
<p>
  <em>The resemblance is uncanny. I think I even have a picture of me and Creed just like this.</em>
</p>
<p>Train walked back towards the bed with the picture.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder if she'd like to keep this photo….</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew Aimee had been living with Dae at her house and seeing how much was still left in the apartment, he assumed they hadn't had time to move much of her belongings out.</p>
<p>
  <em>That, or maybe she's not ready to fully move out yet…</em>
</p>
<p>Train placed the picture on the nightstand next to the bed, patting it slightly as he smiled. "Don't worry, Anastasia, we'll be sure to take care of her."</p>
<p>
  <em>And we won't force her to move on before she's ready.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as Train wanted to live alone with his lover, he didn't want to do it at the cost of Aimee's comfort. As sure as he was that the girl would be happy to have him and Creed move into her old home, he wanted to make sure she was ready.</p>
<p>
  <em>We've waited this long to have our happy ending, we can wait a bit longer.</em>
</p>
<p>Train looked away from Aime and at the large window on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>
  <em>It looks big enough to get a piano through… Is that how they did it?</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't know much about moving pianos, but Creed explained that it required professionals who used some kind of pulley system to get it up stairs. Curious as he always was, Train walked to the window and pushed it open with one hand, his other still wrapped around his Ukulele. When he peeked his head outside, he smiled cheerfully.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, this potential fairytale ending just keeps getting better and better!</em>
</p>
<p>The window had a very small ledge it on that gave the cat just enough room to comfortably stand on to reach the roof. He grabbed the edge and easily pulled himself up, then walked towards the center of the building. What made it even better was unlike their sweeper hideouts, that roof was flat and much easier to sit on.</p>
<p>
  <em>And probably much easier to lay on too. We could even set up a small table here if we wanted.</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled, his mind swimming with the possibilities, then he shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't get ahead of myself. Creed hasn't even brought it up yet and we need to make sure Aimee is okay with it first.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, as he sat down on the roof and stared at the moon, his heart swelled with hope and his mind was consumed with ambition. The thought of laying up there with Creed every night before going to bed was a magical, mystical dream for him, and it made him forget all the negative connotations he previously had with the school.</p>
<p>
  <em>This entire day has been therapeutic. Between Creed's friends not holding grudges against me and the new memories we've created today, I can't imagine ever feeling anxious here again.</em>
</p>
<p>The stars twinkled brightly at his thoughts, making the cat chuckle. "I know, Saya, I know. But, there's still a few things we need to finish up before we have our tear-jerking, picturesque ending. We still have a war to win."</p>
<p>
  <em>And I still need to talk to Aliane…</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the woman when he saw her, but he knew it needed to happen. Yes, she was the reason he was kidnapped in the first place, but she was also the reason he was safe. That created conflicting emotions in the gunman, and he knew the only way he'd be able to work out those complicated feelings was by talking to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know how she'll respond to my presence, but I have a feeling she wants to talk as well.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed told Train how the woman claimed to feel about him, but it seemed as though that wasn't the primary reason she wanted to save the cat. It sounded like her time with the sweepers made her realize what it was like to have a family that loved one another unconditionally, which might have been the dominant thought in her mind when she decided to betray the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder what her plan is… Or I guess I wonder what </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Sephiria's </strong>
  </em>
  <em>plan for her is.</em>
</p>
<p>Train wasn't naive enough to believe Aliane had a choice in anything she did with her life anymore. She was a prisoner of Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, maybe that's for the best… If she were out on her own, the Apostles would most certainly kill her. At least Chronos intends on keeping her alive… For now.</em>
</p>
<p>Not wanting to think about it anymore, Train decided to start strumming his Ukulele instead. He also didn't see the need to work out what he was going to say to the girl, since he figured all of it would go out the window the moment he saw her. He'd just have to wait and see how he felt when he saw her, and let his instincts lead the conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thinking about it will only drive me insane.</em>
</p>
<p>He frowned as he strummed the next chord of the song he was trying to play, cursing under his breath as he messed it up.</p>
<p>"Damnit…"</p>
<p>He tried to strum it again and again, but continued failing with each of his hands movements. Figuring his fingering might have been off, he re-positioned his digits along the frets and tried again. He growled when he messed up again, glaring down at the instrument as if his incompetence was its fault.</p>
<p>
  <em>I had this chord down the other day. Why can't I do it now?</em>
</p>
<p>He cursed again as the chord came out with an unpleasant raucous intonation instead of a harmonious timbre. Again, he adjusted his fingers, and strummed. He growled in frustration at the discordant sound and fell back against the roof of the roof, spreading his arms and legs wide as he stared up at the moon.</p>
<p>"Maybe Aimee's right, that chord might just be too hard for me right now…"</p>
<p>"What chord is that, my love?"</p>
<p>Train sat up slightly to watch his partner climb up the roof and approach him, a sweet, admiring smile on his face as he met the Black Cat's dreamy gaze. Train felt his heart skip a beat when Creed walked directly under one of the moon's beams, making the silver man's body glow with an ethereal ambience which caused a palatial, exalting smile to spread across the golden man's delicate lips.</p>
<p>As he watched Creed walk closer to him, the avid and ambitious ball of fire in his chest grew, making Train's mind and heart saunter to more enamored thoughts of their future.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm shocked I was able to go as long as I did not without seeing how obviously beautiful he is.</em>
</p>
<p>Train continued smiling as Creed took a seat next to him and held the Ukulele back against his chest. "D. Aimee was trying to help me with it earlier, but it's just so difficult. My fingers are too big to fit that close to one another!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and leaned over his beloved to adjust his fingers slightly. "That's because you're stacking them wrong. Try it with your index finger on the top string instead of the second one."</p>
<p>Train allowed his partner to adjust his fingers, then strummed the chord again when he was finished. The cat sighed. "Why didn't I think of that?"</p>
<p>Creed pulled up one knee to his chest and rested his cheek on it as he gazed lovingly at his Kitten. "Because you didn't grow up with music as a crutch like I did."</p>
<p>Train frowned and continued strumming. "I thought you didn't have access to a piano as a kid."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and watched his love's fingers. "I didn't always, but when I did it was great. You know that music store I told you about where they used to let me play their piano? They also let me play a few other instruments as well. If it wasn't the piano, I usually went for the guitar."</p>
<p>Train nodded in understanding, eyes still on his fingers as he practiced changing chords and asked a question. "If that's the case, why didn't you teach me the guitar instead?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked teasingly and looked at Train's face. "Because the Ukulele is easier."</p>
<p>Train frowned and lifted his head to meet his lover's eyes. "Are you saying I'm too dumb and talentless to learn something like the guitar?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and shrugged his shoulders. "Your talents and intelligence are not that of music. You have worldly and battle knowledge, but you don't have the brain on a musician."</p>
<p>Train continued watching his partner, his heart beating fast as the man stared up at the sky. "So, you decided to give me the instrument for dummies to rope me into your world?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled again and Train was captivated by the way his face shimmered euphorically in the glistening stars that glittered the dark sky. "You know I'd do anything to bring you more into my world, Train."</p>
<p>Train smiled, unable to respond to the man's loving words since he was too lost in how incredible he looked sitting beneath the stars that were waltzing seemingly intentionally across his porcelain skin. As the cat's eyes scanned Creed's face, they stopped when they landed on the swordsman's azure eyes, noticing for the first time the specks of crimson that used to be there were replaced with bits of lavender instead. As if his physical body altered itself when his emotional and mental one did.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that because of the night sky, or did it really change?</em>
</p>
<p>Wanting to know the answer to his question, Train reached out and cupped Creed's cheek, turning the man's head so their eyes met. The silver man thawed at the heat in his love's eyes, smiling lavishly as his beloved's amber eyes scorched his soul. He dared not blink for fear of losing out on a single moment of Train's perfect eyes burning lustrously in the moonlight.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed whispered, his voice coming out more breathless than he expected. "What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>Train only barely registered the man's voice, his mind fading in and out of reality as he tried to decipher the color of his lover's brillant, passionate eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how many times I see them in the moonlight, they always take my breath away.</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned when Creed blinked, since it prevented him from scrutinizing his magnificent irises further. "Don't blink. I'll miss it."</p>
<p>Creed forced himself not to blink, placing his hands on Train's chest as he spoke. "Miss what?"</p>
<p>Train smiled slightly as he whispered his next words. "Your eyes… How can they possibly shine <strong>this</strong> brightly in such a dark sky?"</p>
<p>Creed was overcome with love at Train words, then let out an exhilarated exhale when Train pressed his lips against his own. Creed gripped tightly at his beloved's chest, overjoyed with the fact that Train's shirt was opened enough that his fingers were greeted with the ebullient thrill of his warm skin and hard muscles. When he felt Train's tongue slip between his lips, he leaned into the golden man, his body melding with the Black Cat's as he wrapped his arm around Creed's back.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Train pulled away and locked back onto Creed's eyes. "Did you know there are speckles of lavender in your eyes now?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion and touched the area next to his eyes lightly. "What?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and kissed Creed again. "It used to be crimson, but now it's lavender. It's breathtaking."</p>
<p>Creed didn't know it was still possible for Train to make him blush, but he did. "That might be their natural color. My body could be resetting itself after getting the Chronos drug out of my system."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he ran his fingers around Creed's hair. "You don't remember what color your eyes were before Chronos?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. Before Chronos, I never looked at myself. Nor did anyone look at me."</p>
<p>Train frowned, sensing the sadness in his lover's voice and took the man in his arms, kissing the top of his gently to get his thoughts back on the present. As he ran his fingers through Creed's hair, he asked another question. "You think the drug can do that?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and leaned into Train's chest. "No idea, it's just a guess. It could also be a metaphorical change as well."</p>
<p>Train kissed Creed again. "You mean because crimson is considered an aggressive color?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head and continued accepting each of the kisses his Kitten was giving him. "Yes. And lavender symbolizes purity, serenity, grace, tranquility, and femininity. Which are all things I have been feeling more and more as the years pass."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow. "You feel more <strong>feminine</strong>?"</p>
<p>Creed smacked his shoulder. "I've always been more feminine than most men!"</p>
<p>Train chuckled and shielded himself from his lover's blows. "I emphasized the words wrong! I meant you're feeling <strong>more</strong> feminine? As in, I didn't think that was possible!"</p>
<p>Creed growled and continued smacking his love. "And what's wrong with that?!"</p>
<p>Train continued laughing. "Nothing, I actually like it."</p>
<p>Seeing the teasing smirk on his love's face, Creed stopped hitting him, then pressed his body harshly into Train's, sliding one of his hands up the cat's thigh as he spoke. "Do you need a reminder of who's the more dominant one in the relationship…?"</p>
<p>Train smirked, but did not stop Creed's hand. "Just you wait 'til the day I turn the tables…"</p>
<p>"What was that?" Creed asked as he eyed his cat curiously.</p>
<p>Train brushed his lover's words aside and cupped Creed's cheek. "Nothing. And no reminder necessary, my Dear Stallion." The cat outlined the back of the swordsman's hand with his fingers. "Sounds like your eyes are more similar to mine than previously thought."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and watched the orange and red weaved extraordinarily with his love's normal golden hue. "Our Tao as well. Remember, my Imagine Blade reacts to my emotions as well."</p>
<p>Train blinked, then smiled. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that."</p>
<p>Creed pressed his face against Train's. "Just another reason we were meant to be…"</p>
<p>Train smiled, and kissed his partner again, making sure it lasted a bit longer than his previous one did. His one hand remained against Creed's face, the other running through his silver locks gently as he slowly tasted every inch of the other man's mouth. Creed returned the kiss with vigor, pressing his face harshly, yet lovingly against Train's as he explored his beloved's mouth with intense desire.</p>
<p>When they pulled away, Creed rested his forehead against Train's and decided to ask a question of his own. "What song were you trying to play?"</p>
<p>Train smiled and retracted his hands, much to Creed's dismay, and placed them back on the instrument. "It's actually supposed to be a surprise…"</p>
<p>Creed's sadness at losing Train's hands quickly changed to interest. "Really? For me?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "No, for Sergey. Who else would it be for?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted and leaned his chin on Train's shoulder. "Don't joke about things like that. He'll hear you and come running."</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "Are they still here?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. Dae woke Aimee up and took her home with Francisco. Sergey left soon after that. Well… after I yelled at him to get out before I called the cops."</p>
<p>Train laughed a little louder as he continued strumming. "I'm shocked you haven't done that yet. And he'd come running for <strong>you</strong>, not me."</p>
<p>Creed lightly bit Train's shoulder. "Shut up…"</p>
<p>Train stopped his strumming momentarily so he could flick Creed's forehead. He turned back to the instrument, starting at the beginning of the song and switching much easier between chords thanks to Creed's suggestion. It was a song he was practicing before he was kidnapped, and being back at the school inspired him to start it again. It was one of the first songs he wanted to learn on his own in part due to Anastasia's demands for him to do something other than annoy her, but mostly because of his desire to do something romantic for Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Too bad I can't sing…</em>
</p>
<p>However, as he was strumming, he heard Creed's nectarous, sultry voice accompanying him.</p>
<p>"What would I do without your smart mouth?</p>
<p>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out</p>
<p>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down..."</p>
<p>Train glanced at his partner, smiling warmly as Creed sang the song on his behalf. The silver man winked at his beloved, then continued singing.</p>
<p>"What's going on in that beautiful mind?</p>
<p>I'm on your magical mystery ride</p>
<p>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..."</p>
<p>When Creed melodically enunciated those words, he ran his fingers through Train's hair, massaging the side of his head slightly as if he was trying to read his Kitten's mind. He smiled, then leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He then rested his chin back against Train's shoulder, staring adoringly at his beloved as he continued the song.</p>
<p>"My head's under water</p>
<p>But I'm breathing fine</p>
<p>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…"</p>
<p>Creed kept his eyes locked onto Train's face as he sang the first part of the chorus, watching as his love concentrated on playing the chords with the correct rhythm and tempo. He could tell Train was working hard to not mess up their duet, and it made the swordsman body stir with an intense level of passionate love the silver man knew only Train would entice in him.</p>
<p>"'Cause all of me</p>
<p>Loves all of you</p>
<p>Love your curves and all your edges</p>
<p>All your perfect imperfections…"</p>
<p>Creed carefully wrapped his arm around Train's elbow as he sang the chorus, trying to make sure he didn't mess up his beloved's performance. He beamed when he saw the small smile on his partner's face and pressed his lips lightly against Train's neck, giving him a small kiss before he went on with the rest of the melody.</p>
<p>"Give your all to me</p>
<p>I'll give my all to you</p>
<p>You're my end and my beginning</p>
<p>Even when I lose, I'm winning</p>
<p>'Cause I give you all of me</p>
<p>And you give me all of you..."</p>
<p>Creed placed his hand on Train's, helping him switch between the chords when he noticed the cat was stumbling a little. He saw a light shade of pink quickly appear then disappear from Train's cheeks, causing the swordsman to giggle at little as he finally ended the chorus.</p>
<p>"How many times do I have to tell you?</p>
<p>Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too</p>
<p>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood..."</p>
<p>Creed gently cupped his love's cheek when he said those words, wiping away invisible tears, swooning slightly as Train leaned into the gesture and locked eyes with him briefly. However, the golden irises Creed was so enamored with left his sight too soon, but he understood why. They needed to stay on the Ukulele in order for the duet to continue.</p>
<p>"You're my downfall, you're my muse</p>
<p>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues</p>
<p>I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you…"</p>
<p>Train chuckled lightly when Creed pinched his thigh, letting the cat know those words in particular matched the way the silver man left about him. Train picked out that song because it reminded him of how he felt about Creed, but the more he got into the song with his partner singing the words next to him, he realized how perfectly it also fit the way his lover always described his feelings for him.</p>
<p>"My head's under water</p>
<p>But I'm breathing fine</p>
<p>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes when Creed pointed to his own head, emphasizing how out of his mind he believed he was. Train loved that part of the song since he felt like it empitamized Creed perfectly. Despite his intelligence, Creed always was the crazy one and the fact that the silverette was singing the words amused Trian to no ends.</p>
<p>"'Cause all of me</p>
<p>Loves all of you</p>
<p>Love your curves and all your edges</p>
<p>All your perfect imperfections…"</p>
<p>Creed ran his fingers up and down Train's thigh as he sang those words, resting the side of his head against his beloved's as he stared up at the sky, watching the star twinkled brightly at their mellifluous duet, knowing for sure both Anastasia and Saya were smiling down on them.</p>
<p>"Give your all to me</p>
<p>I'll give my all to you</p>
<p>You're my end and my beginning</p>
<p>Even when I lose, I'm winning</p>
<p>'Cause I give you all of me</p>
<p>And you give me all of you</p>
<p>Give me all of you..."</p>
<p>Creed shut his eyes as he finished the chorus, enjoying the way Train's muscular arm moved up and down as he strummed the chords. His arm was still wrapped around the cat's elbow, giving him the best position to feel how hard his panther was working to keep the moment perfect.</p>
<p>"Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts</p>
<p>Risking it all, though it's hard…"</p>
<p>He felt Train head butt him slightly when he sang those words, making the silver man bring his attention back to the cat. Creed smiled at the apotheosis look Train gave him, then ran the back of his hand against his beloved's face.</p>
<p>"'Cause all of me</p>
<p>Loves all of you</p>
<p>Love your curves and all your edges</p>
<p>All your perfect imperfection</p>
<p>Give your all to me</p>
<p>I'll give my all to you</p>
<p>You're my end and my beginning</p>
<p>Even when I lose, I'm winning</p>
<p>'Cause I give you all of me</p>
<p>And you give me all of you…"</p>
<p>Creed kept his arm wrapped tightly around Train's as he went through the chorus, his forehead resting against his love's as he poured his heart and soul into every word he sang. He wanted Train to feel how much he connected with the words, how he believed they so accurately depicted the way he felt about the golden man. It had always been his dream to sing that song to Train, and now that he could perform it alongside his Kitten, his heart felt full.</p>
<p>"I give you all of me</p>
<p>And you give me all of you…"</p>
<p>As he finished the song, he smiled warmly at Train, then spoke in a quiet voice. "How'd you know about my emotional attachment to that song?"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "I didn't. I just picked it because it described my feelings for you."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and squeezed his love's cheeks. "I love it for the same reason. It's like the song was made specifically for us. I actually planned on serenading <strong>you </strong>with it on the piano."</p>
<p>Train lightly pulled Creed's hair. "Don't steal my ideas!"</p>
<p>Creed yelped at the playful gesture. "I stole nothing! I thought of it long before you even knew what a Ukulele was. Besides, that song describes <strong>my </strong>feelings for you better than yours for me!"</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Are you trying to entice my naturally competitive behavior to defend my emotions so I'll tell you exactly how I feel about you?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and cuddled further into his love. "You wouldn't know how to even if you tried…"</p>
<p>Train set his Ukulele aside so he could wrap his arm around Creed. "Okay, first of all the lyrics: 'You're crazy and I'm out of my mind', who else could that possibly be about? Also, the world <strong>is always</strong> beating you down and you experience such crazy mood swings sometimes, but I'll always be around through every one of them."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "Mood swings?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "That's right. You're the one that said you're more feminine than most men."</p>
<p>Creed smacked his beloved's shoulder. "Stop being sexist!"</p>
<p>Train laughed and grabbed Creed's hand, kissing it gently as he spoke. "You know I'm just teasing." He kissed each of his lover's fingers, then asked another question. "Did I properly convince you of the song reflecting my feelings?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and lifted himself up so he could crawl in between Train's legs and leaned against his chest. "I guess, but I think I have a better argument…"</p>
<p>Train gave him a curious look as he spread his legs to give Creed more room. "Oh? Do tell."</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he settled between his legs. "Well, you're the one with the smart mouth that draws me in and <strong>used to </strong>kick me out. And you are most certainly my downfall, my muse, my worst disaster, my rhythm and blues."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart fill with heat as Creed cupped his cheek and sang those words to him again. "...Guess I can't argue any of that. Although, it's not fair that your voice is just as beautiful as the rest of you. That's the only thing that puts you ahead in this debate."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as he rested his head against Train's chest. "It's all just a part of the Creed Diskenth package. Take me as I am." He sighed as he felt his cat's hand running up and down his arm. "The only part of the song I disagree with is the imperfections. Because you have none. You are perfect."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "No one is perfect, and besides, the point of the song is that imperfections make a person perfect. And I think that's more what you mean when you say I'm perfect."</p>
<p>Creed thought about what Train said, then shook his head. "No. You'll never get me to admit you're anything less than perfect."</p>
<p>Train bit Creed's shoulder, causing a scintillating giggle to erupt from the silverette's lips. The cat then kissed the spot he bit and rested his chin against his partner's shoulder.</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly, staying like that for several minutes before deciding to ask a question. "Train… How do you feel being here?"</p>
<p>Train smiled, knowing exactly where Creed was going and answered his question with a confusing response. "The answer is yes, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at his love. "Yes to what?"</p>
<p>Train pinched Creed's nose. "Yes, I'll move in with you here. But, I want to make sure Aimee is okay with it first. There are a lot of memories for her here, and I don't want to trample on them."</p>
<p>Creed's confused look quickly changed into a delighted smile, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Dae said she already talked to Aimee about it and she actually wants to help us move in. She said Anatasia wanted that almost as much as she wanted me to run the business, so she's just been waiting for us to be ready to make the move."</p>
<p>Train laughed and wrapped his arms around the silver man to pull him tighter against his chest. "Well then, that settles it. We finally found a place to live our happily ever after."</p>
<p>Creed made an adorable squealing noise, then frowned as another thought occurred to him. "Will you… be ready to leave our friends? I know being around them helps."</p>
<p>Train's smile never left his lips as he spoke. "Yes, I'm ready. As much as their presence helps me, the idea of finally starting my life with you helps more. I can't think of anything else I want more than to begin my life's journey with you." He paused his sentence, then looked down at his partner. "Just, promise me one thing, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and took Train's head in his hands. "Anything, my love."</p>
<p>Train smiled and looked up at the sky. "Promise me that we'll never stop moving. I don't want to stay in one place forever. Promise me that we'll see the rest of the world."</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully at the tranquil, yet adventurous glint in his love's eyes. He turned Train's head to face him, massaging his soft cheek with his thumb as he spoke. "Of course, Train. I may be able to tether your heart to mine, but I'll never be able to tether your free spirit to anything one place. We can go anywhere you want."</p>
<p>Train beamed brightly at his partner, then looked back up at the sky. "Thank you, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he rested his head against Train's chest, watching his love watch the sky, knowing his Kitten was smiling gratefully up at Saya.</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as we get through this war with our past lives, I'll give you anything your heart desires.</em>
</p>
<p>He sighed and shut his eyes, allowing the warmth and comfort of Train to lull him to sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "Seriously, can't you keep it in your pants for a day."</p>
<p>(2) "You can't tell me you'd be able to keep your hands to yourself either."</p>
<p>(3) "I'm sure I'd have far more fun experiencing yours."</p>
<p>(4) "Train is property of me, and I am property of Train. You'll have to find another tree to bark up."</p>
<p>(5) "What's wrong with sharing?"</p>
<p>(6) "...I will never share Train with anyone."</p>
<p>(7) "You're both aware I can hear and understand you, right?"</p>
<p>(8/9)"PERVERT!"</p>
<p>(10) "I thought I'd at least be safe from that damn cane now…"</p>
<p>(11) "You'll never be safe from Anastasia's wrath."</p>
<p>(12) "This is your business after all."</p>
<p>(13) "Keep your pants on, we're coming."</p>
<p>(14) "Especially considering the present company…"</p>
<p>(15) "What the hell, Train?!"</p>
<p>(16) "Lover. Eyes off my Stallion, Sergey."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Intermezzo: Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter comes chronologically <strong>before</strong> the previous chapter. I just wanted to break them up a little.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>If I have to hear this woman say one more thing about her sister, I may end up killing her before I bring her back to the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor was smiling kindly at the woman known simply as E as they sat outside a small, local cafe. Despite his inherent love of coffee and caffeine in general, he hated every bit of what was happening, mostly since it involved pretending he gave a damn about the woman who was causing his ear to bleed internally.</p>
<p><em>Seriously, does this woman think I actually </em><em><strong>enjoy</strong></em> <em>hearing her voice </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>much?! Or does she just enjoy talking so much that she doesn't care what the other people around her think?</em></p>
<p>Kanzaki was pretty sure it was the latter option, but then again, he knew he wasn't doing anything to persuade her to stop. He simply smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, which was a difficult task to accomplish since he drifted in and out of the conversation constantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I would classify this as a conversation. I don't think I've said three words in the last hour. And she doesn't even seem to notice.</em>
</p>
<p>Occasionally, he would roll his eyes when he felt like she wanted him to agree with something absurd that happened, or fake a laugh when it sounded like she made a joke. He even went so far as to gasp or make an offended sound when he felt like the woman wanted him to be appalled. And again, all of these normal human reactions were incredibly arduous to fabricate, since they were not emotions he normally felt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this how normal people act on a regular basis? No wonder everyone's so miserable…</em>
</p>
<p>The irony that he was pretending to form a relationship with an evidently very sociable woman when he was incapable of forming human bonds due to his inhuman nature was completely lost on him. The only things that seemed to convince the woman that he cared about her was her desperation to claim she had a doctor as a boyfriend, and all the research he had done to learn how to act like a regular human with real emotions.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know how the general public lives like this. How do they tolerate each other to the point of letting another human bemoan their rather privileged lives without wanting to cause them physical harm?</em>
</p>
<p>Kanzaki didn't experience emotions the same way everyone else did. In fact, he didn't experience them at all and now was no different. The closest he had ever gotten to understanding love or affection was through his interactions with Creed and Train, or Charden and Echidna. They were the only couples that were able to convince Doctor that they truly loved one another in a deep, unconditional way. Outside of them, he didn't think anyone who claimed to love someone else truly understood what the emotion was.</p>
<p>
  <em>And even Creed and Train, Charden and Echidna don't seem to have a full grasp on it. They more so seem like slaves to their emotions than in control of them.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor chuckled lightly when he heard the woman make a joke, then took a small sip of his coffee, the bitter brew being the only thing that made the moment somewhat bearable.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe if I had a swig of alcohol in my coffee, I'd be able to tolerate this woman more….</em>
</p>
<p>He looked the woman up and down as she went on and on about the argument she had with her sister and noted how surprisingly attractive she was. Despite her good looks, he didn't feel a pang of sympathy or positive emotion for her, not even lust which made Doctor further question how someone could ever fall in love with another human being.</p>
<p>
  <em>My current and former leaders are all also considered more than conventionally attractive, so I guess that has a role in experiencing the emotion, but still, how could they possibly feel such an irrational and foolish devotion to another person?</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor had seen everything Creed had sacrificed for Train, and what Charden had put on the line for Echidna and could not understand either of their reasons. Creed had given up becoming a God and ruling the world just so he could be with the Black Cat and Charden jeopardized the Apostles' goals so he could confess his preposterous feelings for the actress. Doctor wasn't sure why the Blood Taoist told him he was going to profess his love for Echidna, but he knew it could have ended terribly and put a stop to all of their plans.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since we all knew how she used to feel about Creed. But, apparently her feelings changed and she was able to return Charden's illogical emotions. </em>
  <em>Which is a good thing because it would have been a huge inconvenience if she didn't feel the same way.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor warned Charden to keep his emotions under wraps when he told the scientist he planned on confessing to her, and reminded him that his arbitrary affections for her could have meant the end of the Apostles if she didn't return his feelings. However, it seemed that the absurd and useless sensation of being in love was powerful enough to make Charden believe it was worth the risk to threaten their entire organization just to vocalize them.</p>
<p><em>And it was the same for Creed with Train. Actually, it was worse for Creed. That man would have carved his own heart out and let Train use it as a coaster if that's what the cat wanted. As ridiculous as it was, it was </em><em><strong>fascinating</strong></em> <em>watching them interact.</em></p>
<p>Doctor did whatever he could to learn more about the emotion all of humanity coveted, but no matter how much he watched the interactions between Creed and Train or Charden and Echidna, he didn't understand it. What confounded him more was how a person's emotions could change, and they may end up loving another. He witnessed that when he saw the actress fall out of love with Creed and into love with Charden.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then there's the whole situation with Heartnet and Number X.</em>
</p>
<p>Kanzaki may not have known much about love, but even he was able to tell that Lin was clearly in love with Train. However, despite the strong emotional connect the gunman seemed to have with the number, Heartnet did <strong>not</strong> love him back. In fact, the Black Cat appeared to only ever be capable of loving Creed and vica versa. That was entirely different from the situation with Echidna, and it confounded the scientist to no end.</p>
<p>
  <em>How can you claim to love someone more than anyone else in the world, then turn around and give those same feelings to another person? Especially when I've witnessed it's possible to love someone for a comically long time like Creed has with Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor tried to learn everything he could about the all-consuming emotion known as love by watching the couples that scattered his terrorist group. He did that not because he ever wanted to fall in love, but because he wanted to know more about the emotion in case he ever needed to use it to his advantage.</p>
<p>And the situation he was currently in with E was exactly what he had been preparing for. However, with as much as he felt he had learned through watching his current and former leaders' relationships, it didn't seem to be enough to make the situation with the woman tolerable.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've tried to mimic the way Creed looks at Train or that way Charden speaks to Echidna, but it's impossible. How do they do it without wanting to slam their head into a wall? And how do they make it look </em>
  <em>
    <strong>sincere</strong>
  </em>
  <em>? If only I had more time to watch Creed and the Train's relationship progress...</em>
</p>
<p>The relationship between Creed and Train seemed to have the truest, strongest form of love he had ever seen, and that was something Doctor wished he had more time to research. Their love put romantic movies and novels to shame. They made Paris and Helen seem like nothing more than high school sweethearts, and Romeo and Juliet's sacrifice look like a minor inconvenience.</p>
<p>What peaked his interest in the love the men possessed was the fact that Creed claimed to have fallen in love with Train at first sight. For the longest time, Doctor believed that meant the swordsman was just lusting passionately after the Black Cat, but it became clear over time that was <strong>not </strong>the case. His love with the cooky gunman was unmatched and unsurpassed by any famous fictional or non-fictional couple he could think of.</p>
<p>
  <em>And then there's Heartnet who somehow managed to continue loving Creed even after finding out about the monumental betrayal.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor gave E a forged, strained smile as the waiter poured him a refill on his saving grace beverage.</p>
<p>
  <em>How is it possible that Train could still love Creed even after learning he killed his best friend and lied to him about it, yet I can't even sit through </em>
  <em>
    <strong>one </strong>
  </em>
  <em>conversation with this woman without thinking about slitting her throat open?</em>
</p>
<p>Despite his confusion on the subject of love, he knew the murder of Saya was not something Creed had no control over, especially after her learned more about their past and about the Chronos' drug. After educating himself on the way the mind altering drug worked and understanding how terribly it was administered to him, he knew Creed was not a killer by any means. Chronos has just convinced him he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>And based on all the Chronos' files we managed to collect when we took the drugs, they've both had traumatic pasts that were so tightly and organically interwoven with one another that I guess must make it impossible for them to truly connect with anyone else but each other.</em>
</p>
<p>Again, he ignored the irony that <strong>he</strong> was incapable of connecting with <strong>anyone</strong>, so questioning the ex-assassin's connection with each other was unjustifiable and a waste of his time. It was just his nature as a scientist to want to know and understand more.</p>
<p>
  <em>What's that thing people are always saying about love? I guess they were just meant to be?</em>
</p>
<p>Again, Doctor sighed and decided not to entertain that thought further. At the end of the day, the emotion known as love was a foreign concept to him that he wished he knew more about. He thought that maybe if Creed and Train hadn't left when they did, or if he had more eyes on them after their departure, his current circumstances wouldn't be so difficult for him to act his way through.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh well! I just need to keep convincing this woman I have feelings for her. That is, at least until it's time to introduce her to the rest of the family.</em>
</p>
<p>"And <strong>then</strong> she had the <strong>balls</strong> to tell me to stop wearing my Kimono in public! I bought that stupid thing for her stupid bridal party and it was fucking expensive! AND I COULDN'T RETURN IT! You're damn right I'm going to wear it every chance I get!"</p>
<p>Doctor noticed there was a pause in her perpetual autobiography and realized she wanted him to say something in response, even though she hadn't asked a question.</p>
<p>"I think the Kimono is cute and you should keep it." Doctor made his voice sound sickenly sweet as he spoke, even though he wanted nothing more than to gouge his eyes out with the spoon he was stirring his coffee with.</p>
<p>E sighed and slumped in her chair. "How would you know? You've never even seen me in it…"</p>
<p>Doctor subtly wrapped his fingers around the knife on the table as his first shook from rage.</p>
<p>
  <em>So easy… It would be so easy to just end her life right now… Maybe I could gift her body to my former leaders and enrage them enough to seek out revenge…</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor knew the Black Cat was most likely still unstable even after having twenty two days of freedom from the Taoists. He was also sure Chronos' scientists and medical team probably stepped in to administer a new drug into Train's system to help balance the drug Kanzaki put in him, but it was going to take more than that to bring the ex-Number XIII back to normal.</p>
<p>
  <em>And killing this woman might be enough to push him over the edge… And maybe he'd be unstable enough to take out Creed and the rest of Chronos with him in a fit of rage…</em>
</p>
<p>Kazanki took a breath and used the knife to butter his toast instead, not caring that the purpose for the sharp utensil was for cutting and <strong>not </strong>butter, and gave the woman another kind smile. "Then you should show it to me."</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't kill her since there's no guarantee that's how it will play out. I need to wait to hear from Charden and Echidna before I can move forward with any plan. I can't kill her yet…</em>
</p>
<p>Aja and Aztec were staying in the woods while he stayed with the woman in her small house and he recently sent the panther with a message to his leaders. He was pretty sure that even if Charden was no longer recovering from the Nanomachines, his arm was definitely not fully re-grown. That meant the Apostles weren't ready to move or fight, and he had time to bond with E before returning to them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Charden will need at least another week, maybe more for his arm to be completely back. Until then, I need to keep biding my time until I can reunite with my beloved terrorist family.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite all that, he knew he needed to at least reach out to them to let them know he was alive. He was relatively confident Aja would be able to follow her instincts and find out where they were, but it would probably take time. Chances were she'd go to their last few hideouts first until she was finally able to find where they currently were. However, she had been gone for four days, and he was starting to worry.</p>
<p>
  <em>I shouldn't worry. Atzec wouldn't be so calm right now if something happened to her. She'll come back in one piece.</em>
</p>
<p>Even if it took the beast longer to find their comrades, he wasn't concerned about Chronos finding the letter he wrote and tracing back to him or his location. He purposefully made the message vague on the chance that it might not actually reach them, or could be intercepted by their enemies. If Aja came back with a response from his leaders, then he would add more details to his next message.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it will be Echidna responding since Charden is almost certainly still incapciated, and I'm sure she has all of the Apostles looking for me. But, I'm not worried about them finding me before I find them. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>I </strong>
  </em>
  <em>only happened on this place by mistake because of Aja's connection with the Black Cat.</em>
</p>
<p>During his torturous twenty-two days with the woman, he had learned a lot about her past and her affiliation with the Black Cat. She was the first friend Train made when he left the Apostles, and she was a primary component in his decision to become a sweeper and his overall decision to return to his friends. She reminded him what it was like to be with people again, which gave him the resolve to finally reunite with his comrades. She was not only a representation of his future, but a symbolism of the hope and prosperity he could have in his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>She kept going on and on about how fate had a hand in their meeting, which I would believe if I believed in fate or any other nonsense like that. It really just sounds like it was a coincidence they kept running into each other despite not having ever shared their contact information.</em>
</p>
<p>Added to that strong connection was Creed's ability to track her down. They had been trying for months to reunite the woman and the cat, but due to the ex-assassin's unfortunate circumstances, they were never able to commit to a time. Doctor had to stifle his laughter when he heard that story, since every time she heard Creed had canceled he could trace it back to something that happened with the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>And since she didn't know what their reasons were for canceling, that means she doesn't know anything about the Apostles of the Stars, Chronos, the Tao, or Nanomachines.</em>
</p>
<p>That also meant she knew nothing about him or what his relationship to the men were. That, combined with the fact that Train and Creed clearly cared about her, made her the perfect bait to lure the men out and put an end to them before their war with Chronos. If he managed to accomplish that, it would put him back in good graces with Charden, since that was the Blood Taoist's primary purpose in kidnapping and experimenting on Train in the first place.</p>
<p><em>If fate </em><em><strong>does</strong></em> <em>exist, then meeting this woman surely must be fate. I don't know what it is about her, but it seems like her destiny is tightly knitted with those men.</em></p>
<p>The fact that she not only ran into the Black Cat by chance on more than one occasion, but Creed <strong>and</strong> Doctor as well actually gave the scensist a little bit of doubt on his atheistic beliefs.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's like a magnet to their lives. No matter what they do to keep her away from their drama, she keeps getting pulled in.</em>
</p>
<p>"By the way, have you found my phone? I wanted to see if Creed reached out to me."</p>
<p>Kanzaki smiled and handed her a phone that was identical to her original one, with the same pictures, contacts, and settings. "Yes. You lost it in the couch cushions again."</p>
<p>E frowned and took the device from the man. "I checked there…"</p>
<p>Doctor shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his coffee. "I don't know what to tell you, Dear. That's where I found it."</p>
<p>E sighed and unlocked the device to check her messages. "When did you find it?"</p>
<p>Doctor set his cup down and turned his head to watch all the infinitesimal towns people walk by, occasionally waving at a few who gave him a friendly nod or smile. "This morning before we left the house."</p>
<p>E frowned as she stared at her phone. "No messages from him…" He glanced back up at the man sitting across the table from her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that you found it?"</p>
<p>Doctor felt like his lips were going to fall off from all the fake smiling he had been doing lately. "You started venting about your sister so quickly and so vehemently I didn't want to interrupt you. It sounded like you needed to get out how angry you were with her."</p>
<p>E smiled warmly, then reached out and took his hands in her own. "You're too good to me…"</p>
<p>Kanzaki turned to her and choked back the impulse to stab her hand with the fork, then returned her smile. "It's the least I could do after all you've done for me."</p>
<p>
  <em>If I had any capability of feeling remorse, I would almost feel bad for this woman for getting so close to me. Even though I can tell she's using me just like I'm using her.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor had researched legitimate relationships like Creed and Train's enough to understand the woman didn't have feelings for him. After hearing her attraction to both the ex-Apostles' leaders and a few other men she had mentioned in passing, Kanzaki could tell he was <strong>certainly </strong>not her type physically. It sounded like she went for more unique looking men who were well built, and while he knew his body wasn't in the worst shape, it wasn't anywhere near as athletic or cut as Creed or Train's.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even personality wise I'm not her type. That goes for my real personality, and my 'good guy' act. The true me would be too extreme for her, and this fake me is too plain.</em>
</p>
<p>Again, based on the plethora of information E practically forced onto him on a daily basis, Kanzaki was able to work out she was attracted not just to sui generis looking men, but also polite, intelligent gentlemen, or even just a guy that could make her laugh. She made her type clear in the way she talked about meeting Creed since she went on and on about how he was low key flirting with her, and how genteel he was. Then with the Black Cat, she wouldn't shut up about how he made her laugh to the point of crying.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I know I need to get close to this woman, I refuse to do any of that. But, it doesn't seem like I need to since she's more than happy showing off her boyfriend doctor.</em>
</p>
<p>Kanzaki smirked as a thought occurred to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, she'd probably be attracted to Charden as well. He has more of the physical and personal appeal she's looking for. I'm just some average looking man with a lucrative career. </em>
  <em>
    <strong>That's </strong>
  </em>
  <em>what she's interested in.</em>
</p>
<p>From the moment they met, he could tell she was attracted to his profession, not anything specific about him, per se. She made it very clear she just wanted to show off that she had a doctor for a boyfriend since her sister had a lawyer for a husband. That was also why she moved the relationship as fast as she did. She moved him into her house and gave him the title of boyfriend in under a month all because her sister was pregnant, and she needed someone to attend the shower with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seriously, what is her controversy with her sister?</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor may not have understood how relationships worked, but he knew that was certainly <strong>not</strong> how they worked. Then again, he didn't care too much about how quickly they were moving since it only benefited his plan to get closer to her. He just went along with whatever she wanted since he knew her goal to mature the relationship coincidentally coincided with his goal to use her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is fighting with your sibling this much normal among people with a traditional family? Are you supposed to both love and hate them?</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor ran away from home before he could really learn much about what it meant to be with a real family. Well, he didn't so much run away as was kicked out by his parents after they caught him experimenting on his little sister. When his parents walked into the gruesome scene and questioned what was going on, he told them very matter-of-factly that he was playing doctor with the girl. As an adult, he realized now that was something kids said they were doing when something sexual was going on, but the display he created was anything but that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was ready to leave anyway. I was sick of their home and their rules. They never appreciated my intelligence or drive to learn. If they did, they wouldn't have sent me to a public school.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though he saw <strong>his</strong> sister as nothing more than something to use as a subject for his sick curiosity, he thought other families were different. Obviously, E's relationship with her sister wasn't anywhere near as unconventional as the one he had with his sister, but it was strange to see her both love and hate the woman.</p>
<p>E's phone began to vibrate as Kanzaki contemplated the woman's relationship with her sister. His fake girlfriend sighed as she looked at the screen. "Sorry, it's my sister. I need to answer."</p>
<p>Doctor nodded politely as he dug into his pocket to find the woman's real phone. "Take your time, we have all day."</p>
<p>As E had a conversation with her sister, Kanzaki flipped through her original phone. Not only was he able to duplicate everything about her phone perfectly, but he also was able to forward all incoming phone calls and messages from her old phone to the new one. However, seeing she got a call from her sister without him knowing made him realize he needed to keep an eye on her real phone for any messages from Creed. If she got anything from his former leader, he wanted to make sure <strong>she</strong> didn't see it first.</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn't spend all this time copying her phone just to get caught. I need to be more careful with what she can and cannot receive.</em>
</p>
<p>There was a short delay between messages being sent between the phones, which gave Doctor time to see what it was before he decided it was okay to pass along. That way, if Creed reached out to her, Kanzaki could intercept the message before it got to her. He also learned what her texting style was like so that when it came time to reach out to the silver haired man, Doctor would be able to speak with him as if he was E.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to be careful with that as well. Next to me, Creed is the smartest person I know, and he knows how people work. He might be able to see right through me if I'm not perfect in my delivery.</em>
</p>
<p>He hadn't messaged the swordsman yet because he was still waiting to hear back from his leaders. He also wasn't in much of a rush. He knew Charden was still recovering, which meant nothing could happen yet, and he needed to continue growing his relationship with the woman before he brought her to the Apostles' layer. Once he heard from them and had more of a feel where they were at mentally, emotionally, and physically, then he would know it was a good time to make the next move.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the next move requires "E" making contact with Creed again.</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, thank you, Sis. I love you too. Bye."</p>
<p>When E hung up the phone, she threw her arms up in the air as if she had won a prize. "I get to wear the Kimono to the baby shower!"</p>
<p>Doctor nodded and patted the woman's hand. "That's great, Darling. So glad to hear it."</p>
<p>Kanzaki learned from watching Charden that women liked to be called things like 'my dear' or 'Darling'. He thought about calling her 'Love' or thinking up some sort of pet name like Creed and Train had for each other, but he didn't have it in him to go <strong>that</strong> far into his commitment to their fictitious relationship. Besides, Creed and Train were both men. He didn't know if it worked differently with different sexes.</p>
<p>
  <em>She seems to like these names, so I'll keep using them.</em>
</p>
<p>E put her arms down and frowned at him. "You're still coming to the shower with me, right?"</p>
<p>Doctor pretended to think about that, knowing she liked it when he was playful. He used Train as his inspiration for that part of his personality. "I don't know… when it is again?"</p>
<p>E threw a spoon at him which Kanzaki pretended to laugh at, even though it annoyed him that the utensil almost hit his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I still don't have my glasses to protect. It's starting to get disorienting.</em>
</p>
<p>E pouted at him as she leaned her elbows on the table. "Come on… You know when it is… You're still going, right?"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled, then nodded his head. "It's in three days, right?" He watched as the woman rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hm… Let me just double check."</p>
<p>E made a frustrated noise and fell back heavily in her chair as the man checked his phone. "Uuugh! You are the <strong>worst!</strong>"</p>
<p>Kanzaki chuckled and set his phone aside, one that he bought the second day he was trapped in that prosaic town. "I have nothing scheduled. Of course I'll be there."</p>
<p>E sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Good… It's not like you have anywhere else to go…"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled and took one of her hands in his own, fighting back the repugnant shiver he got at the skin to skin contact. "For you, my dear, I'll make all the time in the world."</p>
<p>
  <em>This damn shower is yet another reason I can't take her to the Apostles yet. If she turns up missing before such a big event, it will make her family suspicious and word might spread about me. This town is full of gossip and rumors.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though Doctor didn't care what anyone thought about him, he didn't want to make a lot of noise. And a woman who met a strange man in the woods and then disappeared less than a month later was suspicious.</p>
<p>E smiled warmly and returned his tender gesture. "Tell me again why you decided to stay here with me instead of returning to your exciting job in the hustle and bustle of the big city?"</p>
<p>Doctor chuckled again and pulled his hand away, unable to tell his spurious story while sustaining physical contact with her. "Because there was something about this town that just felt like home. Like I was supposed to be here. And…"</p>
<p>He locked eyes with her as he spoke, trying to remember how Creed looked at Train every time he saw the Black Cat so he could fabricate the love sick puppy dog look the silverette always took on. "...I felt like I was supposed to meet <strong>you</strong>. Getting lost in the woods must have been fate's way of leading me to you. What started out as one of the worst days of my life, turned into the best decision I ever made."</p>
<p>Those were all words he knew were similar to ones Creed's would say to Train. While it may not have had the same poetic beauty or loving timbre the swordsman was known to have whenever he spoke to the gunman, it seemed to work well enough on the woman to convince her his feelings were genuine.</p>
<p>E sighed and grabbed his hands again. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that…"</p>
<p>Doctor brought her hands up to kiss them gently, resisting the urge to gag as he set them back on the table. "Then I'll say them every day if that's what you want, Darling."</p>
<p>
  <em>Why does Charden use that word so much? It's embarrassing.</em>
</p>
<p>But, judging by the smile on E's face, he knew it did the trick. "When are you going to introduce me to <strong>your </strong>family?"</p>
<p>Doctor sighed, happy he was able to show a little bit of his true feelings for a moment as he answered her question with a slightly annoyed tone. "I keep telling you my family is eccentric. I'm not ashamed of them meeting you, I'm ashamed of <strong>you </strong>meeting <strong>them</strong>. I'm afraid you'll run off when you see just how insane they are."</p>
<p>
  <em>But I have a feeling you won't be able to get away…</em>
</p>
<p>E frowned and leaned across the table to take a gentle hold of his chin so she could turn his face towards her. "There's nothing anyone could ever do to make me run away from you…"</p>
<p>Doctor chuckled, managing to make it sound sweet at the last minute as his bitter thoughts circulated through his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>I beg to differ, "Darling"...</em>
</p>
<p>She had been bugging him to introduce her to his family for the last week and a half, but he kept saying he wasn't ready yet. Which wasn't too far off from the truth. He needed to make contact with not only his leaders, but also Creed before he brought their relationship to the next level.</p>
<p><em>She certainly moves fast. She introduced </em><em><strong>me</strong></em> <em>to her sister the first week we met. But again, I'm sure that was just to show off she landed a doctor.</em></p>
<p>Doctor also wasn't sure if the pace they were moving at was abnormal for relationships. After all, he had never been in one, so for all he knew, everything she was requesting of him was completely normal. That was another reason why he never turned anything she suggested down. He wanted to be on her good side, so he acted like he wanted everything she wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>And this is the one time I can't use Creed and Train or Charden and Echidna's relationship as a reference. They all had their own speed and level of comfort at which they moved.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed fell in love with Train at first sight while it took years for the Black Cat to even notice the silver man. Echidna also seemed to have fallen in love with Creed at first sight, whereas her love for Charden grew over time. Then there was the Blood Taoist, who was somewhere between Creed's fall for Train and Train's fall for Creed.</p>
<p>Seeing the woman was still staring at him, Doctor sighed and patted her hand gently. "You'll meet them in due time, my dear. Just have patience."</p>
<p>E pouted, then poked his forehead and sat back down. "Fine. Guess I've pushed enough on you anyway. As long as you're willing to show your face at the shower, I'm happy."</p>
<p>Kanzaki chuckled again as he finished his coffee and toast. "By the way, how did you convince her to let me come along? Aren't baby showers usually supposed to just be for women? And on top of that, I've only met your sister once."</p>
<p>E gave him an incredulous voice. "...Are you trying to come up with ways to avoid going?"</p>
<p>Doctor put up his hand defensively and laughed apprehensively, a gesture he learned from various people who were trying to look innocent. "Of course not! I just don't understand. I mean, am I going to be the only man there?"</p>
<p>E shook her head and finally started eating her breakfast. "No. Everyone is bringing their significant others. Honestly, I agree with you, I don't understand what my family's obsession is with couples. I feel like if I'm <strong>not</strong> in a relationship, I'm utterly useless to them."</p>
<p>
  <em>And there's the proof she doesn't actually want to be in a relationship with </em>
  <em>
    <strong>anyone</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor pouted at the woman, an expression he learned from Creed and Train whenever they were trying to get the other to pity them. "Are you saying you'd rather be alone than with me?"</p>
<p>E jumped a little. "No, not at all! I just wish I didn't have to show you off like a trophy to gain their approval. It's annoying. They should love me for me and not feel sorry for me for not being married at my age."</p>
<p>Doctor smiled a coy, Creed-like smile at her. "Well, keep playing your cards right and you might just get that life."</p>
<p>E returned his smile, but even Kanzaki could tell it wasn't a genuine expression. "Then I guess I better be on my best behavior."</p>
<p>Doctor continued smiling at her until he saw a flash of blue light appear from an alley behind them. He looked in the direction of the light, pulling the woman's attention off him and in that direction as well.</p>
<p>"Did you see something?" E asked as she tried to get a better look.</p>
<p>Doctor turned her head back around and chuckled. "I thought I did, but it was nothing. Just a reflection on the window."</p>
<p>E rolled her eyes and turned back to her food. "You really should look into getting glasses…"</p>
<p>Doctor smiled. "I'll do that soon. For now, finish your breakfast. I'm going to use the restroom."</p>
<p>As he stood up and walked past her, Doctor squeezed her shoulder tightly and walked towards the door of the building. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the woman wasn't looking, then slipped down the alley he was sure he saw Aja flash into. As soon as he took one step in, he saw the panther sitting against the brick wall at the end of the small street, purring the moment she made eye contact with the scientist.</p>
<p>Doctor put up a hand to stop her from approaching and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. Seeing a few people walk by, he gave the beast a command. "Schrumpfen." (1)</p>
<p>Aja did as her master commanded her and shrunk to the size of a house cat. Seeing the man nod, she walked up to Kanzaki, rubbing against him very much like a pet cat would. Doctor smiled and picked the small creature up, petting her gently as he spoke.</p>
<p>"It certainly took you a while to come back. Does that mean you were able to find them and deliver the message?"</p>
<p>His only response was a purr, which was exactly what he expected. He inspected the cat further, then noticed the piece of paper that was pinned to her tail. The second he saw the handwriting he knew he was correct in thinking Echidna would be the one to respond to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will call off the Apostles' search for you on the condition that you explain yourself and give me advice on how to take care of Charden. If you do not respond to this message in four days, I will not be so forgiving or even willing to hear whatever else it is you have to say. I will also have the Apostles resume their search and alter their orders to take you back dear or alive.</em>
</p>
<p>Doctor chuckled and pulled a pen out of his pocket, using the space that was left on the paper to write a response, along with instructions on how to take care of Charden. He noted how the woman didn't sign her name, and knew that was because it was obvious who was writing.</p>
<p>
  <em>This note also confirms that they need me. She may say they'll take me back dead or alive, but we both knew she can't kill me. Especially with the condition Charden's in.</em>
</p>
<p>He purposefully made his care instructions vague so they would continue having a need for him and therefore wouldn't kill him. They were specific enough that the Blood Taoist would stay alive, but not so specific that Hue would be able to handle Charden all by herself. Not that Doctor expected her to be able to do that even with his help. As skilled of a scientist as she might have been, he didn't see her as a competent doctor.</p>
<p>"Still, we can't sacrifice Charden for our own pride, right?"</p>
<p>Aja tilted her head in confusion as he pinned the note back to her tail.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. Just deliver this back to the Apostles, then come back right away."</p>
<p>Aja purred, then zapped out of Kanzaki's hand, causing a minor burn on his hands. He sucked on his fingers for a moment, then pulled out his fake girlfriend's real phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that I understand more of what the state of the Apostles is, I can at least start setting the bait for the sweepers.</em>
</p>
<p>As soon as he wrote the message, making sure to match the woman's tone as best he could, he changed the settings in her phone to no longer forward any messages from Creed to her. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about missing something from the silver haired man.</p>
<p>Doctor pocketed the phone again and left the alley, smiling acerbically as he stared at the woman's back.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's only a matter of time now, my dear…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "Shrink."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or it's characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Forty-three, forty-four, forty-five, wait… Am I in the forties or fifties? Damnit! Now I have to start over again!</em>
</p>
<p>Train tore his eyes away from the ceiling tiles he was counting and slumped forward in his chair, letting out an exasperated sigh as he lazily bobbed his head back and forth. "Oh my Goooood! What is taking Sephiria so long?!"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and glanced coyly at his beloved, legs crossed as he held a book in one hand, the other resting on his knee. "I told you to bring something to occupy you while we waited. You know Sephiria's busy."</p>
<p>Train glared at his partner out of the corner of his eye, deciding to bang the back of his head against the wall in hopes it would occupy his bored mind. "I did. I brought my phone. But, Chronos took it, quite rudely I might add, so now, I'm bored."</p>
<p>Creed frowned when Train mentioned his phone, thinking back to the most recent message he received from E. The text bothered Creed in a way he didn't understand, since it was a very E-eques message, but nevertheless it didn't sit right with him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong and while he might not have been able to describe the feeling, it was strong enough to push him not to respond to the woman just yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>She wants to meet, but she won't say when and where, which isn't like her.</em>
</p>
<p>While Creed had always been the one to get the ball rolling with setting up their date, E <strong>always</strong> had a very strong opinion on the specifics. It wasn't that she was busy, Creed could tell she just liked being in control, no matter what the situation was.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's a take charge kind of woman, which is one of the things I like about her.</em>
</p>
<p>However, despite her dominant demeanor, she was flexible with her times and willing to work with Creed and Train's schedule. Her need to control came off more like she believed setting up a clear-cut and unambiguous time and location would make the plans more secure, and Creed would have less of a reason to back out or cancel.</p>
<p><em>Not that I ever </em><em><strong>wanted</strong></em> <em>to back out. Our life is just… complicated.</em></p>
<p>Creed felt bad he couldn't tell the woman why he kept canceling, but he knew it was for her own good. Above all else, both he and Train wanted to make sure she was safe, and the best way to do that was to keep her as far away from the drama of their past as possible.</p>
<p><em>Still… It's strange how vague she's being. As if she's waiting for me to make the first move, which she never does. Yes, I always message her first, but she's quick to get to the details of the date. But, her last text comes off as reluctant, even timid to set something up. And that's </em><em><strong>very</strong></em> <em>unlike her.</em></p>
<p>Creed may not have known the woman well, but timid, reluctant, and vague were <strong>not</strong> adjectives he would use to describe the tenacious woman.</p>
<p><em>And I know she wants nothing more than to see Train again, so her polet hesitancy feels weird. And polite is another word I would </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>use to describe her.</em></p>
<p>He toyed with the idea that maybe her texts were coming off as strange because she was angry at him for constantly canceling, but the more he thought about it, the more he didn't think that was the case. What was putting him off about the message wasn't her tone she was using, it was the fact that it felt like it wasn't E he was talking to. He felt like it was someone trying so <strong>desperately </strong>to convince Creed that it was her.</p>
<p><em>The texts are almost </em><em><strong>too</strong></em> <em>E like… As if the person on the other end is simply guessing what she would say.</em></p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked back to his book, quickly glancing at Train from behind his novel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Should I mention my unease to him now? Or should I wait a little longer?</em>
</p>
<p>Since his beloved had enough on his plate and Creed didn't want to stress him out anymore than he already was, he decided not to say anything about his apprehensive feelings to Train. At least not until <strong>after </strong>he was done talking to the former Apostle. His cat needed to concentrate on the upcoming conversation with Aliane and even though Train was acting normal, Creed knew he had to be at least a little stressed.</p>
<p>
  <em>E being weird isn't a big deal anyway… right?</em>
</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how true that thought was anymore. The recent betrayal they had endured by people they truly believed were friends opened up his eyes to the possibility that others could betray them as well, which shocked his instinct into overdrive. And right now, his instinct was telling him something wasn't right.</p>
<p><em>I shouldn't keep saying it's my imagination or that I'm overthinking it. If anything, I </em><em><strong>should</strong></em> <em>be overthinking everything. Just like Sephiria does.</em></p>
<p>His suspicious feelings were something he planned on mentioning to Sephiria when they saw her, which he believed was also a good time to mention it to his beloved. He figured it was the best time to explain his thoughts to both Train and Number One since he hadn't actually set up a time to meet with E, and it was difficult to get Sephiria in the same room as them for more than five minutes. He wasn't kidding when he told Train she had been busy</p>
<p>
  <em>For the last few days, it's been hard to get her on the phone let alone in the same room. And since E claims she can meet soon, now is the best time to bring it up to both her and Train.</em>
</p>
<p>As much as Creed wanted to tell Train right away, he decided to wait until after he spoke to Aliane and they were with Sephiria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, I can tell Train's current boredom will make it impossible to talk about anything serious right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed watched as his Kitten pointed at the ceiling with his index finger, his lips moving ever so slightly as he mouthed numbers to himself, making it clear he was counting the tiles above them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, his brain is dead from the lack of stimulation. Talking about E right now won't get us anywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman giggled and rolled his eyes at his beloved, turning back to the novel he had been trying to finish for several months now. He'd been too busy with literally every other aspect of his life to give the book the attention he felt it deserved.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, considering the majority of that attention has been directed at the beautiful man fruitlessly counting the ceiling tiles, setting this book aside has been well worth it.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed lovingly at his beloved's adorable behavior as he turned a page in his book. "Why didn't you bring your Ukulele? You could have practiced our song."</p>
<p>Train sighed and leaned back in his chair, dropping his arms on either side of his body as he threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. "You <strong>know</strong> if I brought that Sephiria would have yelled at me for making too much noise. And I've already been scolded by Mr. Shushie-Shu over there <strong>far</strong> too many times for simply existing!"</p>
<p>Train turned his head and locked eyes with the guard who was standing a few feet away from them, arms folded against his chest as he stared daggers at the Black Cat. "Can you imagine what would be like if I added an instrument into the mix? I might have been erased by now!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and turned another page. "You know Sephiria wouldn't erase you for something that stupid."</p>
<p>Train gave the guard a sour look. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"</p>
<p>Creed let out a long, tired sigh. "If she didn't erase you for starting a terrorist organization whose sole purpose was to bring her organization down, she wouldn't have erased you for making a little noise in Chronos headquarters with your Ukulele."</p>
<p>Train groaned and hit his head against the wall again. "She <strong>tried</strong> to erase me for that! She tried to erase us both. I shouldn't have to remind you of that." He sighed as she tried counting the tiles again. "Why is he even here? It's not like we're doing anything…"</p>
<p>
  <em>If we were, I wouldn't be so bored right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed snickered at his love's ignorant question. "To keep an eye on us."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Uuugh, that's so stupid! We don't need a babysitter! Doesn't Sephiria trust us by now?!"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders, working hard to keep his calm demeanor since he found everything his Kitten was doing to be almost too endearing to bear. Honestly, it took everything he had not to tackle the man and shower him with kisses. "It's protocol, Train. You know Sephiria doesn't break protocol for anyone or anything."</p>
<p>Train glared at the guard, then stuck his tongue out at him when the man returned his glare. The gunman understood why he was there, but he didn't like how the guard was forcing him to be quiet. Talking was all he had to keep himself from bashing his head through the wall out of sheer boredom, and he loathed how the man was depriving him of that small joy.</p>
<p>
  <em>Talking to myself and Creed is all I have in this dark, damp world I find myself trapped in…</em>
</p>
<p>Train squinted his eyes at the weak light embedded in the ceiling tiles he was counting and frowned at the obsidian shade it created.</p>
<p><em>Why </em><em><strong>is </strong></em><em>it so dark, anyway? I get they're an assassin organization that works mostly in the cover of the night, but would it kill Chronos to invest in decent overhead lighting? Working like this </em><em><strong>can't</strong></em> <em>be good for your spirit.</em></p>
<p>Train sighed.</p>
<p><em>Isn't being an assassin enough to deject your heart? Do they </em><em><strong>really</strong></em> <em>have to make their place of employment so… depressing?</em></p>
<p>Despite the bleak line of work Chronos was in, Train thought the numbers and erasers deserved to at least to work in bright environments. To keep them from getting <strong>too</strong> depressed.</p>
<p><em>Working like this </em><em><strong>can't</strong></em> <em>be good for your eyes either.</em></p>
<p>That thought sparked Train to look at his partner. "How are you able to read that in such a dimly lit room?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and turned another page. "I've read in far worse situations."</p>
<p>Train moaned again and began flailing his listless arms and legs wildly. "Oh. My. GOD! Sephiria! Hurry up!"</p>
<p>"Shh!"</p>
<p>Train glared at the man that shushed him, then stuck his tongue out again when the guard pressed his fingers sternly on his lips and gave the cat a harsh look. Train narrowed his eyes at the man and let out another long, stale sigh as he languidly turned his head to look at his partner again.</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure how much longer he could continue waiting for Sephiria to bring them Aliane. What made the whole situation worse was that Chronos' headquarters didn't have a waiting room since they never received visitors, so they were stuck sitting in two folding chairs in a long, desolate, depressing hallway with nothing to do and no one to talk to but each other. Train didn't mind spending time alone with Creed, but he was feeling anxious at the conversation that was about to happen, which made his boredom all the more unbearable.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I guess we're not </em>
  <em>
    <strong>completely </strong>
  </em>
  <em>alone with that stupid Chronos guard watching us while we wait. I just wish he didn't keep giving me such a dirty look.</em>
</p>
<p>"How long have we been here for?" Train asked as he reached out to his lover, as if Creed was his last thread of hope in his dreary, blasé world.</p>
<p>Creed smiled in amusement as he smacked his beloved's hand away, keeping his eyes on his book as he answered the dramatically weak cat's question. "A little over an hour."</p>
<p>Train let out another long, emphatic groan as slid his lower body forward in the chair. "Uuuugh! What the hell is she <strong>doing</strong>?! Why would she tell us to get here at a certain time, then make us wait an eternity?!"</p>
<p>Creed couldn't help but giggle a little at his beloved's theatrical, childish behavior. "Like I said before, she's busy. She's got a lot going on. Need I remind you of the impending war?"</p>
<p>Creed's only response was a long, loud, bored groan, which made the silver man giggle slightly as he finished his statement. "She also knows that you're always late, so he was probably planning for that."</p>
<p>Train continued slipping forward in the chair until his body was flat on the ground and the back of his head was on the seat of the chair. "But she knew I was coming with <strong>you</strong>! And you're always super early, which means we would cancel each other out and arrive on time, which is exactly what happened."</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his book and down at his love as he spoke. "But like I said, she probably <strong>planned</strong> for us to be late because of you. Which is why she isn't ready."</p>
<p>Train glared at his partner, even though he knew Creed couldn't see the expression from behind his book. "But she knew you were coming with me so she should have known we were going to cancel each other out!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and kicked his beloved's shoulder. "We're about to talk ourselves into a circle, Train. The point is, Sephiria was probably erring on the side of caution when she picked a time for us to arrive."</p>
<p>Train groaned loudly as he rolled his head back and forth on the chair. "Uuughh! At least annoying <strong>you </strong>would entertain me!"</p>
<p>"Sh!" The guard from the corner glared at Train as he pressed his finger against his lips again.</p>
<p>Train pointed an accusing finger at the man. "You shut your mouth hole, Mr. Shushie-Shu! This isn't a library and I'm not a child! I should be allowed to make as much noise as I want without you trying to guilt me!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and turned a page in his book. "If that's what you believe, then you should have brought your Ukulele."</p>
<p>Train lowered his denouncing finger and went back to counting the tiles in the ceiling to stave the boredom away. "And I already told you why I didn't! Also, telling me that <strong>now</strong> when we're already here and I'm already bored isn't going to help me. You should have said something sooner."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and hit his love on the head with his book. "I <strong>did</strong> say something. I said something before we left. I told you they were going to take our phones and we'd probably be waiting a while and when I suggested you bring the Ukulele, you said no and insisted you were going to be fine."</p>
<p>Train yelped a little when Creed hit his head, then grasped the spot and pouted at the man. "I wasn't listening…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned back in his chair, turning another page in his book as he spoke. "And who's fault is that?"</p>
<p>Train's pout turned into a glare as he watched Creed nonchalantly read. "It's your fault for being so boring."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and lowered his book so he could see Train better. "Now you're just being mean. What did I do to deserve that?"</p>
<p>Train slid his foot over to Creed and began poking the silver man's shin with his toes. "Why aren't you entertaining me?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and raised his book again to cover his face, not wanting his beloved to see his immature behavior was actually quite charming in its own, adolescent way. "Because we're in public…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and continued poking Creed with his foot. "Get your mind out of the gutter! That's not what I meant!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kicked Train's foot away. "Since when is it <strong>my </strong>job to entertain you?"</p>
<p>Train was able to see the amused smirk on his partner's face, and he used that knowledge to continue his annoying gestures. "Because you loooove me!"</p>
<p>Creed stifled a giggle and bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing and face the wrath of the man Train had adorably named Mr. Shushie-Shu. "So, if I stopped loving you, I'd be free of your irritatingly juvenile behavior?"</p>
<p>Train sat up and clasped his chest dramatically. "You wouldn't dare stop loving me! Especially during such trying times!"</p>
<p>Creed pulled the book away from his face, wanting to continue teasing his love, but knew it was impossible to even <strong>pretend </strong>he could ever stop loving Train. "You know I can never stop loving you. Even if I tried, I'd probably die of old age before it happened."</p>
<p>Train smiled at his partner, then frowned when he saw Creed wince a little and clutch his head. "Do you have a headache?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then nodded his head slowly. "Yes, a little one. No need to worry."</p>
<p>Train's sad look remained. "Have they been coming back?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "They never really left. They've just gotten tolerable. I think being back here is triggering them again."</p>
<p>Train watched as Creed grimaced as another wave of pain passed through his head, then moved closer to the man and reached out to gently massage his lover's temples. "Is being back here triggering bad memories?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and leaned into his beloved's gesture. "Surprisingly, no. Honestly, other than my memories with you, I don't remember much of my time here. It's all like a foggy dream. I remember bits and pieces, but if the memory had nothing to do with it, I'm not even sure it happened."</p>
<p>Train sighed as sat up enough from the ground that he could kiss Creed's forehead. "That's because of Chronos' drug… That's why I still don't remember much of my time with the Apostles. I know the concoction they forced me to take was stronger, but the guts of the drug still seems to mess with the memory. "</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his love. "I know. And frankly, as long as my memories of you are intact, I don't need to remember much else. And I don't think I <strong>want</strong> to remember all the horrible deeds of my past… It'll only make the pain worse…"</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure if Creed meant the pain in his heart, or the pain in his head, but decided not to question it. "How's your brain?"</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at his love as Train continued rubbing his temple. "My brian? You mean my brain injury?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what I mean. Do you think that's what's still causing the headaches?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes, I'm sure that's it. But, like I said, they're getting better which I think means the injury is getting better."</p>
<p>Train smiled. "What about your short term memory?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and shut his eyes at the soothing touch of his love. "Seems to be better, but again, everything I've been doing lately has been related to you, so I don't think that means anything."</p>
<p>Train smirked at his lover and pinched his nose. "Then I guess you should stop hanging around me so much so we can test that out."</p>
<p>Creed pouted at his love, then grabbed his wrist before he could pull his hand away and kissed each of Train's fingers. "That is <strong>never</strong> going to happen… I don't want to waste a minute of our lives together testing out something as insignificant as my short term memory."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "It's not insignificant, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled, then leaned down and kissed Train lightly on the lips. "I know, Train. We'll figure something out."</p>
<p>Train kissed Creed again before he could pull away, then voiced more concerns about his partner. "We've been so preoccupied with <strong>my</strong> well being that I feel like we've completely forgotten what happened to <strong>you</strong>…"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and kissed Train again. "I'm fine, Train. You don't need to worry about me."</p>
<p>Train frowned, then snapped his teeth in the air at Creed's lips, frustrated with the man for ignoring his own health. "And I keep telling you the same thing, but it hasn't stopped you from obsessing over my mental and physical state!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled as his love continued trying to bite him. "My injury happened far longer ago and the only thing I seem to be suffering from are mild headaches. Which I can deal with."</p>
<p>Train growled and grabbed Creed's hand, biting his index finger in annoyance. "We don't know if there's anything worse about it because we haven't been paying attention to it! Can we at least ask Sephiria to send a doctor to look at you again?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and allowed Train to continue biting his fingers, then leaned back in his chair so he could keep reading the book that was in his other hand. "Fine. We'll mention it to Sephiria when she gets here."</p>
<p>Train bit Creed's finger a few more times, then realized the silver man was ignoring him in favor of his book again and pouted. The cat sat back down on the ground with a loud huff, resting his head back against the wall as he continued counting the tiles on the ceiling.</p>
<p>After losing count for the hundredth time, Train decided to try and get Creed's attention again by kicking his legs with his foot. "Entertain meeeee!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kicked his Kitten's foot away. "Stop that, you're going to get my pants dirty."</p>
<p>Train pouted again and moved his foot away. "Are you saying your pants are more important than my amusement?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his love a strange look. "Are you saying that kicking my clean pants with your dirty shoes is amusing you?"</p>
<p>Train gave his lover another cheeky smile. "Yes!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled despite himself, then hid his face behind his book again. "Then yes, if your form of entertainment involves dirtying my clothes, I'm saying my pants being clean is more important than your amusement."</p>
<p>Train moaned and fell on the floor completely, sprawling himself out crudely as he lamented his fate. "Sooo, boooored!"</p>
<p>"SHHH!"</p>
<p>Train glared at the man again. "I said stop shushing me Mr. Shushie-Shu! You're actually making more noise with your shushing than I am with <strong>all</strong> my bored noises combined! It's more annoying, too! And trust me, I <strong>know</strong> how to be annoying!"</p>
<p>"SHH!" The man stomped his foot on the ground a little that time, as if that would scare the cat into being quiet.</p>
<p>Train sat up and turned to face the guard, putting his finger to his lips in a mocking gesture. "SHH!"</p>
<p>The man glared at the gunman and stomped his foot on the ground again. "SHH!"</p>
<p>Train slapped his hand on the ground and copied the man's exact timbre and volume when he returned the sound. "SHH!"</p>
<p>Creed watched as his beloved and the man had an immature shushing war for a few minutes, chuckling when he saw how annoyed the guard was and how entertained Train was.</p>
<p><em>Looks like he found a way to entertain himself. Although, I guess I better make him stop before Sephiria shows up and yells at him. Not that he cares when she scolds him, but </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>care.</em></p>
<p>Creed reached forward and grabbed the back of his love's shirt, pulling him back towards his chair. "Sit back in your chair and start acting like an adult before she gets here and yells at you."</p>
<p>Train pretended to fight against the man's grasp. "NEVER!"</p>
<p>"SHH!"</p>
<p>Creed saw his love smirk mischievously at the guard and had to hold back another giggle. "Sephiria will be here soon. I'm sure of it."</p>
<p>The cat then smirked at the guard as he fumed in silence, then did as his partner requested and he responded to Creed's statement. "You LIE! She won't be here soon! We're going to be here <strong>forever</strong>!"</p>
<p>Train turned so he was facing Creed, clinging tightly to the silver man's shirt as he wept openly and loudly, most likely to get on the guards nerves. "And we had such plans for our future! You were going to run a successful, traveling music school and I was going to finally see the world!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he turned another page in his book, ignoring the dramatic behavior of his partner. "We're still young, Train. This is only a minor set back. We'll be back to dreaming of our future together in no time."</p>
<p>Train suddenly pulled his hands away and pointed violently at Creed. "LIAR! You're in on this, aren't you?! You told Sephiria to take her time so you could read your book since you haven't had time to do it at home! You've been complaining about it non-stop! This is all a conspiracy! ADMIT IT!"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his love's finger, then tried to bite it, missing as the cat pulled it away quickly. "Yes, Train. This has all been set up by me and Sephiria to get me in a dimly lit hallway with a stranger and my annoying lover just so I can read a book. How clever you are, Black Cat."</p>
<p>Train clutched his finger as if Creed had actually bitten it, then slumped in his chair. "Ugh… just leave me to die here, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed again. "Train…"</p>
<p>Train put up a hand to stop his partner's protests. "No, no I mean it, Creed. Just… leave me here… It's okay… I understand… You have a business to run… A life you live..."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pressed the book he was reading against his face. "Train-"</p>
<p>"Wait, wait, you need to hear the big climatic finish!" Train cleared his throat and put the back of his hand on his forehead, falling backwards onto Creed's lap as he continued his soap opera-esque performance.</p>
<p>"Oh, woe is me! I'll have to give up the future I thought I had with you, my beautiful Stallion…" He reached out and cupped Creed's cheek, which was a hard task to accomplish since the man was hiding his face behind the book.</p>
<p>"Promise me… Promise me you will love again…" Train said as he let his hand slowly fall to Creed's shirt, clutching at it tightly as he continued his dramatic death scene. "Promise me…. That you will keep on living… That you… will go on… without me…"</p>
<p>Creed started banging the book against his face, keeping himself hidden since he knew if he looked at Train, he'd fall apart completely and earn the quiet fuor of the guard.</p>
<p>"SHHH!"</p>
<p>Train sat up suddenly, gasping as he looked around the room for the source of the sound. "Do you hear that, my Stallion? It's the slowly approaching cataclysm of The Great Quietening! And look!"</p>
<p>He pointed towards the guard whose face was growing red with fury. "It's the beastial quadruped who was ascended from Hell to unleash his inundation of never ending silent torment! He will put an end to this wretched world and deliver us unto a new age of unholy reticent anarchy to which our voices will be powerless to fight against! No matter how much we scream, his egregious howls of tyrannical silence forever keep us hushed!"</p>
<p>"SHHH!"</p>
<p>Train fell back against his partner's lap, able to tell the man was almost at his wits end at trying to keep his laughter in. "We will forever be lost in the void of silence! Never to hear the sweet sounds of your beautiful music again!" Train caressed Creed's cheek when he said that, then allowed his hand to fall at his side again.</p>
<p>"How will we ever possess the power to squelch the almighty beast shrieks for silence?! He renders our voices silent and our mouths shut with his hushful, raucous wails that seep out of his cavernous maw!"</p>
<p>"SHHHH!"</p>
<p>Train clutched his chest and twitched dramatically, as if the shush had caused him harm, then allowed all his limbs to fall uselessly to the side as he finished his story, closing his eyes for finality. "Leave me, my Stallion… And learn to live without me…"</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath, then took the book away from his face so he could give his beloved a deadpan look. "You done?"</p>
<p>Train opened one eye to look up at his partner, then frowned. "Seriously? That's all I get? That was a <strong>great </strong>story! Don't I deserve a round of applause or something?"</p>
<p>As Creed rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from the distance, which brought both their attention towards the new person approaching. Lin smiled gaily at the Black Cat, applauding his performance as he made his way towards the couple.</p>
<p>"That was wonderfully dramatic, vivid, and climatic, Train! I was at the edge of my seat the whole time! Well, I would have been if I had a seat to be on the edge of. If this whole sweeper thing doesn't work out, you should look into a theater career. If not a career in writing horror books."</p>
<p>Train smirked at his friend and sat up. "Thanks! I'm glad <strong>someone</strong> appreciates my creativeness."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and smacked his love with his book again. "You know no one appreciates you more than I do."</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "Except for maybe me. How are you even reading in this light?"</p>
<p>Train pointed at Lin. "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"</p>
<p>"SHH!"</p>
<p>Train pointed his finger at the guard. "You sh!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he turned another page, keeping his eyes resolutely on his book as he spoke. "I'm not answering that question again."</p>
<p>Lin smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. I just heard reading in the dark is bad for your eyes."</p>
<p>Train gasped as if he didn't already know that and grabbed the book from Creed's hands. "STOP HURTING YOUR EYES!"</p>
<p>Creed grabbed the book before Train could take it and began playing tug of war with the object. "There's nothing wrong with my eyes, Train! Stop being dramatic!"</p>
<p>Train pulled the book towards himself and shook his head. "No! You know how much I love your eyes! Don't ruin them with your insistent need to learn!"</p>
<p>Creed glared at his love. "This is a <strong>fictional </strong>book! I'm not learning anything from it except more about a new engrossing, fantasy world!"</p>
<p>Train suddenly stopped fighting with his partner and glanced down at the book. "Really?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he ripped the book out of his love's hands, giving the amused Number X a strained look as he spoke. "Yes. It's about an prolonged trip to and through a fictional city cut off from the rest of the world by a foriegn catastrophe."</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened as he scooted his chair closer to his partner. "Ooh, that sounds interesting. Can you read it to me?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes at his love. "Remind me how old you are?"</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Is there an age limit on it? Aren't we the same age? Creed! You shouldn't be reading filth you're not old enough for yet!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled along with Lin and pinched his beloved's cheek. "I don't need to read anything raunchy when I have a lover like you."</p>
<p>Train blushed a little and glanced at Lin, who was fidgeting uncomfortable on the wall. Creed smiled at his Kitten, then smirked at the number, then went back to his book.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what he gets for his earlier comment about who appreciates Train more.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you really find that book more interesting than our amusing Black Cat? He looks awfully bored and lonely sitting here…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced up to see Lin gently petting his cat's head. Before he could do anything to stop the number, Train politely guided the man's hand away from his head and moved his chair so it was closer to Creed. The silver man smiled at his love, then wrapped his unoccupied hand around his beloved's.</p>
<p>Creed gave the number a quick glare, then turned back to his book. "What are you doing here, Lin?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and leaned against the wall next to Train, his tone coming out far more sarcastic than intended as he spoke. "I work here, remember?"</p>
<p>He grimaced a little at his own tone, mentally berating himself as he bit his lip.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to start being better about how I act around Train and towards Creed. It's not fair to make them constantly feel awkward whenever I'm around. If I want to keep Train in my life, and I want that more than anything else in the world, I need to be friendly towards </em>
  <em>
    <strong>both </strong>
  </em>
  <em>of them.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin had been doing a lot of soul searching about how he should approach Creed's relationship with his Sweetness, and realized that if he really loved Train, he should be supportive of the cat's relationship with the swordsman. As much as it broke his heart every time he saw the men share a kiss, as much as hurt when he saw them exchange a tender look, as much as it pained him to know Train loved another and would never be his again, Lin knew he had to let go.</p>
<p><em>I love Train more than anything else in the world, and I know I will </em><em><strong>always</strong></em> <em>love him, but… he does </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>love me. And he never will. I need to accept that and move on if I want to be happy.</em></p>
<p>Even though it was Lin's favorite pastime to mess with literally everyone, he knew he needed to at least <strong>try</strong> and back off when it came to Creed in regards to Train. It might have been hard to not flirt with or touch his sweet love, but he knew he had to try, and he also had to try to be nice to Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train cares about Creed, which means I do too. Which also doesn't mean I still can't mess with him a little. As long as he knows it's in good fun.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed sighed and hid his glare behind the book. "I mean what are you doing <strong>here</strong>? In this specific spot. It can't be a coincidence you just <strong>happened </strong>upon me and Train."</p>
<p>
  <em>If anything, Lin would have come running the moment you heard Train was in the building.</em>
</p>
<p>"Sephiria told me to come check on you. She said she'll only be a few minutes." Lin's eyes were locked onto Train, the same devoted, love-sick look he always had whenever he looked at the Black Cat, nearly forgetting the promise he just made himself as he fought back the urge to tangle his body around his sweet love's slim frame.</p>
<p>Creed noticed Lin's adoring look and chose to ignore it in favor of reminding the man who Train belonged to. He poked his love's face, but did not look away from his book. "Told you she'd be here soon…"</p>
<p>Train folded his arms against his chest and huffed in disappointment. "She could have just come here herself instead of sending Lin with a message… Does she have any idea how long we've been waiting?"</p>
<p>Lin frowned at his Sweetness, his heart swelling with warmth at the adorable display the man was putting on, then sighed longingly. "She knows, Train. She's busy. You know what's just around the corner now…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and unfolded his arms, taking on a much more serious tone as he spoke. "I know… I'm just…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love, setting his book down so he could give Train his full attention. "...You're nervous?"</p>
<p>Train turned to his partner and nodded. Creed immediately felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulders for not realizing sooner that his beloved was feeling anxious about meeting with Aliane. He knew he was stressed, but he didn't think Train was nervous.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm such an idiot. Of course he's nervous! That's what he's been acting out more than usual. And that's probably why he didn't hear me when I told him to bring his Ukulele. He's too nervous to think about anything other than his talk with Aliane.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed wanted to bang his head against the wall for not seeing his love's fear sooner. However, based on the way Train was smiling at him, he knew his Kitten wasn't angry with him for not noticing. The childish display his beloved had been putting on was so normal for Train that Creed didn't think anything of it, other than the cat was stressed. While his shenanigans may have been a bit overdone, it certainly wasn't out of character for the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, I should have noticed he was feeling more than just stressed…</em>
</p>
<p>"What are you going to say to her?" Lin knelt down on the floor next to Train, looking up into his sweet love's face as he spoke. "Have you planned that out at all?"</p>
<p>Train laughed and poked Lin's forehead. "What do you think? Since when has the word 'plan' ever made its way into my vocabulary?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and set his book on the ground, wrapping his arm around his love's elbow as he spoke. "You plan on just winging it?"</p>
<p>Train turned to his lover and nodded. "Yup. I mean, even if I was a planner, how do I plan for something like <strong>this</strong>? I still don't know how I feel about her yet. And I don't think I'll know until I see her, which means anything I <strong>did</strong> plan would go flying out the window the moment I saw her."</p>
<p>Creed nodded in understanding, then rested his cheek against Train's shoulder. "Well… Maybe we should at least help you work out how you feel with prying questions at least."</p>
<p>Lin noticed Creed was trying to catch his attention, then nodded and turned back to Train. "Yeah, you don't have to have a plan, but the last thing we want is for you to have a break down in the middle of talking to her."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I haven't had a breakdown in weeks, you both know that…"</p>
<p>Creed kissed his beloved's cheek and rubbed his knee gently. "There's no such thing as being too careful, Train. This is the last step I think you need to prove you're better."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at Creed. "Does that mean we can start training again after this?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then sighed. "Let's… see how you handle this. And we can start preparing you by asking you a few prodding questions."</p>
<p>Train sighed again and looked back up at the ceiling. "Alright, let me have it."</p>
<p>Lin sat crossed legged on the ground and clapped his hands once, as if he were excited to get started. "Okay, Train, I want you to close your eyes while I paint a picture for you."</p>
<p>Train gave the number a skeptical look, but did as he was told. "Okay…"</p>
<p>Lin smirked at Creed's perplexed look and continued with his painting. "I want you to picture that Aliane is standing in front of you in shackles, what do you say to her?"</p>
<p>Train frowned, but did not open his eyes. "This is a <strong>really </strong>terrible description, Lin. Where's the color? The timbre? The pizzazz! I'm already bored out of my mind!"</p>
<p>"What else is new…"</p>
<p>Lin and Creed turned at the new voice and noticed the guard had been watching them with interest.</p>
<p>Train heard the voice too and cocked an eyebrow with his eyes closed. "Was that Mr. Shushie-Shu?" He pointed a finger in the direction of the man. "Be quiet, Mr. Shushie-Shu! My friend Lin is trying to tell me a story! Even if he's falling, we need to at least let him try!"</p>
<p>Lin pouted at Train and slapped his knee. "Shut up! We don't have time to go into details, Sephiria will be here to take us away soon."</p>
<p>Train opened one eye and grinned at the number. "I suggest you don't change your day job."</p>
<p>Lin slapped him again, causing both Creed and Train to chuckle. "Just focus, you attention deficit cat! Imagine Aliane is standing in front of you, shackled from head to toe. How does that make you feel?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as he imagined the scene in front of him, relying on his gut to answer for him. "Sad."</p>
<p>Lin frowned. "Why sad?"</p>
<p>Train sighed as he replied to his friend. "Because I know Chronos isn't taking care of her."</p>
<p>Creed smiled, knowing his beloved was the only person kind hearted enough to feel sadness for the person who was responsible for his kidnapping. "And why does that bother you, Train?"</p>
<p>Train thought about that for only a second before he answered. "Because she's still a human with human emotions. She's probably lonely… She has no one to turn to. No family, no friends… She's an enemy of Chronos, and an enemy of the Apostles now, but that doesn't mean she's a monster who deserved to be locked up and forgotten about."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then asked another question. "Is she an enemy of <strong>yours</strong>?"</p>
<p>Train froze at that question, realizing it was harder to answer than he thought it should be. "I…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I… don't know…</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew that she was <strong>supposed</strong> to be his enemy. After the betrayal and near murder of Anastasia, what else could she be? What more did she need to do to become his enemy? By the sheer definition of the word, she most certainly was. However…</p>
<p>
  <em>I… Don't know if that properly depicts how I feel about her. I don't know if I see her as an enemy. Not after what she sacrificed to get me to safety.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed told him everything Aliane did to get him out of there and the things she claimed to do for him while he was in there. By saving Train, she not only put her life on the line, but gave up her freedom and safety as well. Rescuing Train would assure the Apostles seeking out her death, and she must have known saving him would put her in Chronos' clutches, which could have meant her death or loss of freedom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if Sephiria didn't erase her, which she obviously didn't, Aliane must have known she would have at least been taken prisoner. And once you're a prisoner of Chronos, you may as well consider yourself dead.</em>
</p>
<p>Train remembered how they treated their prisoners and knew Aliane's punishment would probably be worse after what she did. And he was sure Aliane knew that as well. From what Creed described to him, she was an intelligent young woman who knew exactly what she was signing up for when she decided to betray the Apostles and save the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… doesn't that mean she knew what she was getting into when she joined the Apostles? Didn't she know what they were about?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chances are she may not have. Creed told me Charden's been going through some twisted kind of change, so she might have thought she was signing up for something completely different when he originally recruited her. And then </em>
  <em>
    <strong>he </strong>
  </em>
  <em>turned into something totally different…</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and thought back to the original question, then shrugged his shoulders. "I… Don't know…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his love, able to tell he was having a conversation with himself and patted his knee kindly. "Is that something you want to share with her?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head. "No."</p>
<p>Lin smiled at his Sweetness. "Why?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and lowered his head. "Because she doesn't need to know how I feel."</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow at his Kitten. "Then why are you talking to her?"</p>
<p>Train ran his fingers through his hair. "Because I want to know how <strong>she</strong> feels. And I want to hear it from her. I want to hear her say with my own ears that she regrets what she did, and I want to decide on my own if I believe her. It'll be part of getting my independence back. I'm tired of being spoon fed everything."</p>
<p>Lin and Creed shared a sympathetic, guilty look, since they knew they were big proponents in making Train feel like he needed to be coddled.</p>
<p>"Also…" Train said as he took in a deep breath and began rubbing his thighs, his eyes still closed as he spoke. "...I want her to remind me what happened while I was there. It seems like time passing has not cleared my foggy memories, and I'm hoping she'll be able to fill in the blanks."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his love. "Train…" He reached out and took his beloved's head in his hands, pressing their foreheads together as he gently caressed the cat's cheeks with his thumbs. "Are you sure you even <strong>want</strong> to remember what happened? You don't think that will spark another breakdown? And possibly the worst one we will see?"</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes and locked onto Creed's, smiling warmly and allowing his heart to be captured by the blue that mingled playfully with lavender in his partner's eyes. "I'm positive. I don't like not knowing what happened. I feel like if I don't find out what happened, I'll never be able to move on."</p>
<p>Lin frowned, the hole in his heart growing at the loving look Train gave Creed, but ignoring that in favor of voicing his question. "Why?"</p>
<p>Train regretfully pulled his head out of Creed's hands and turned to face Lin. "Because if I don't remember, it's something Doctor and the Apostles will always have over me. It's something they could even use against me. If I don't know what happened, I don't think I'll ever be able to face them without losing my mind completely."</p>
<p>The hallway was quiet for a minute, the first time it had been since they got there until Train sighed again and leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>"It's a part of my life that will forever be blank which means… in a way… they win. They were able to steal a part of me, a part of my life, which is something I vowed to never give to anyone ever again."</p>
<p>He felt Creed twitched next to him and realized the insensitivity to his words and grabbed his hand. "I mean unwillingly, Creed. And I don't consider what we have is me <strong>giving</strong> you my life. I'm <strong>sharing</strong> my life with you. You give your all to me, and I'll give me all to you. Right?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and tangled his fingers with Train, replaying their duet on the roof of the music school as he spoke. "Right…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed, once again feeling like the third wheel which hurt more when he was in love with one of the wheels.</p>
<p>
  <em>Get over yourself and be happy for Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Lin spoke. "So… you want to see Aliane to see if you can forgive her, and to hopefully remember what happened while you were a prisoner?"</p>
<p>Train looked at Lin and nodded. "Yes. I feel like this is the last thing I need in order to properly move on. I've already been forgiven by Anastasia's family and with the drug slowly leaving my system, I feel like I'm gradually regaining my former life. But…. now I want to move forward."</p>
<p>He gripped Creed's hand as he spoke, but kept his eyes locked onto Lin so he wouldn't hurt the number's feelings. "I want to rediscover who I am so I can move on and to do that, I need to take one more step into my past, so I can finally run full speed into my future."</p>
<p>Creed had to hold back tears since he knew Train meant his future was with him. Creed had known since the day he met the Black Cat that Train was his destiny, and it warmed his heart every time the golden man reaffirmed what he had always known was true.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm </strong>
  </em>
  <em>his future. His fate. His destiny. I know he loves me, and I know he accepted this as truth a long time ago, but it's still invigorating to hear him say it.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin felt his heart continue to break when he saw Train hold Creed's hand tighter. The gesture was confirmation of what the cat meant when he talked about his future. However, as much as it hurt, Lin knew that Train was looking to confirm that <strong>he</strong> was a part of that future as well. And he was sure the sweepers and musicians were involved as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train's actually a little greedy wanting to keep all these people close to him no matter what. But, as long as I'm included in that long list of people he cares about, I don't care. I could never fault him for having such an innocently ambitious desire for his future.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite the pain in his chest at knowing the truth of what his future was with the Black Cat, he smiled warmly and nodded. "Then I think you're ready to talk to her."</p>
<p>Train smirked and sat up. "That's what I've been saying this whole time! Glad to see you're both on the same page as me now."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes at the slight glare Train gave him. "Don't look at me like that. Why do you think I came with you?"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at Creed. "To babysit me…"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Maybe a little, but… I would have put up a fight if I didn't think you were ready. Did I put up a fight?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and shook his head. "No…."</p>
<p>Creed smiled and kissed his beloved on the cheek. "Then you should be comforted in the knowledge that you know I'm ready."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Creed, then turned to Lin and noticed he was quietly sulking. The cat sighed and poked the number's forehead. "So… I heard you were getting into a whole bunch of trouble while I was gone…"</p>
<p>Lin blinked rapidly at his Sweetness, then frowned. "I… I mean…"</p>
<p>Train grinned and fell to his knees on the ground, reached out and wrapped his arms around the smaller to pull him into a hug. "Thank you for caring enough about me to beat the living shit out of Creed…"</p>
<p>Lin gasped the moment he felt Train's strong arms wrap around him, then melted into the embrace, clutching at his sweet love's shirt tightly. "You weren't here to do it… And everyone else was coddling him too much… Who else was going to do it?"</p>
<p>Train chuckled and squeezed the number a little. "I'll make sure to call you whenever he gets on my nerves again so you can beat him up again."</p>
<p>Lin nodded and smiled celestially, breathing in deep so he could fill himself with the scent of the man he loved more than life itself, a scent he missed far too much. "I'll come running with a bat if I need to."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "I'm not sure I like where this fake scenario is going…"</p>
<p>Train laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Creed, but did not stop hugging Lin. He figured the number deserved it after everything he did for them. "If you don't like it, then don't screw up again."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding to go back to his book. "I would never…"</p>
<p>Train smirked, then finally let go of Lin and lightly punched his chin. "But, if you <strong>ever</strong> get into that much trouble with Chronos or Sephiria to the point where they're threatening to punish you, <strong>I'll </strong>kick <strong>your </strong>ass. Got it?"</p>
<p>Lin pouted at his Sweetness. "I don't understand, are you angry at me, or proud of me?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and scratched his head. "Both, I guess…"</p>
<p>Lin sighed and subconsciously leaned forward to press his face back against Train's muscular chest, his body needing the touch of his sweet love more than anything else. "I promise not to get in trouble anymore if you promise never to leave again. Okay?"</p>
<p>Train smiled and patted the number's head. "Okay. By the way, next time you see Saya, tell her I said hi."</p>
<p>Lin pulled away and blinked up at Train. "What?"</p>
<p>Train grinned again. "Those dreams you told Creed about… He was right. That was Saya trying to get you not to give up. She was trying to give you and Creed the push you needed to keep going."</p>
<p>Lin continued blinking, then looked over at Creed who was smirking at his book, clearly not reading as he turned a page. The number smiled warmly and looked back at Train, his heart beating fast at the beautiful amber depth he adored. "I'm touched that she knows you care about me enough to reach out to me…"</p>
<p>Train returned his smile and nodded. "She's good at understanding people. And congrats at being brought into The Talking to Dead Women Club! It's small, really only just me and Creed right now, but it's mighty and we're always looking to recruit new members."</p>
<p>Lin shivered a little. "You made it sound creepier than it actually is."</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his chair. "Nothing creepy about talking to dead people."</p>
<p>Lin sighed and stood up, leaning against the wall next to Train again. "You're just making it creepier."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "No, you're just close minded."</p>
<p>Lin shoved the cat's shoulder slightly. "How dare you speak such hurtful things about me."</p>
<p>Train smiled, about to respond to the man when the guards voice interrupted him.</p>
<p>"Good afternoon, Ms. Arks."</p>
<p>Sephiria did not respond to the guard as she walked down the hall towards the men. She was by herself, and it was probably the first time any of them had seen her without Number II in a long time.</p>
<p>Train covered his mouth in shock as she walked towards them. "Le gasp! The ruler of The Great Quietening approaches!"</p>
<p>Sephiria cocked an eyebrow at the cat as she approached. "What?"</p>
<p>"What?" Train echoed her question as he gave the woman an innocent look.</p>
<p>Sephiria's confused look did not change. "Did you just say 'Le Gasp'?"</p>
<p>Train brushed her words away. "Pfttt, no way, Sephiria! Give me <strong>some</strong> credit. I'm not <strong>that</strong> cartoonish."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced between Creed and Lin who were doing their best not to laugh and avoided making eye contact with the leader of Chronos. She looked back at Train who was giving her a cheeky smile, then sighed and rubbed her forehead.</p>
<p>"For the life of me, I don't understand how you two find his juvenile antics and imbecilic comedy amusing."</p>
<p>Train gave the woman an offended look. "<strong>Imbecilic</strong>?! That's harsh, Sephiria. Even for you."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes when she heard Lin snicker and saw Creed bite his lip, then decided to ask a question so as not to further cater to the cat's high jinks. "Everything with you has been in order since we last saw one another, I assume?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and gave her a broad smile. "Yes! Better than ever, actually! Do you think you could convince Creed to let me train again?"</p>
<p>Creed took a deep breath to stop himself from laughing any further, then turned to his love. "I told you we'll discuss it after we finish talking to Aliane. You seem to be doing better with each person you make peace with, so I want to be sure nothing happens when you see her."</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as Train sulked, then addressed a question to Creed. "What do you mean 'each person he makes peace with'? Who has he needed to make amends with?"</p>
<p>Creed squeezed his Kitten's cheek and smirked when Train pushed his hand away. "In my opinion, no one, but in his opinion everyone. He wanted to apologize to my musician friends, which he was able to do at the music school."</p>
<p>Sephiria gave the silver man a skeptical look. "You went back to the scene of the crime?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Train wanted to."</p>
<p>She looked at Train who smiled at her, then frowned. "And you were okay?"</p>
<p>Train nodded enthusiastically and flexed his arms as if his physical strength got him through it. "Yup! That antidote is really doing the trick. I haven't taken a single command, I haven't blacked out at all, and I haven't had <strong>any</strong> breakdowns! The more time that passes, the better I get!"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded slowly. "Then I guess I picked a good time to set this meeting up."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Yes, but why the hell did it take you so long to come get us?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes again as the cat gave her a stubborn look. "We've got a lot to prepare for Heartnet. You should understand that better than anyone else."</p>
<p>Train slumped his chair, then looked away from the woman as he huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched the cat for a minute, then decided to voice something that was close to a command to test how much Train really was recovering. "Once you're done speaking with Aliane, I'd like you to meet with a psychologist to make sure you are mentally fit as well as physically."</p>
<p>Train turned to her quickly, opened his mouth wide and shouted his response. "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria smirked, happy to see he wasn't immediately agreeing with her and began arguing with him. "You heard me. If we're going to have everyone in tip top shape, we need to make sure you're mentally stable as well as physically."</p>
<p>Train glared at her. "I'm <strong>fine</strong>, Sephiria. Why can't you just take my word for it?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "As much as it comforts me to argue with you again, this isn't one you're going to win. Considering all of your problems were mental and emotional and your powers are directly connected to those, we need to make sure you are cleared for duty."</p>
<p>Trail rolled his eyes and mumbled his next words. "I'm not your subordinate anymore…"</p>
<p>"What was that, Black Cat?" Sephiria asked, even though she heard exactly what he said.</p>
<p>Train brushed her words away, then pointed at Creed. "Can't <strong>he </strong>just clear me? He's been with me non-stop and can state how much better I've been doing!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at his beloved. "I'm sorry, Train, but I'm going to have to side with Sephiria on this one. As much as you've recovered, I still hear how terrible your nightmares are and you know sometimes you wake up without any memory of what the dream was or even falling asleep in the first place."</p>
<p>Sephiria turned a curious look to Creed. "Is that so? Why was I not informed of that?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned back in his chair, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs as he spoke. "Because like Train just stated, we are not your subordinates anymore and forgetting a dream isn't necessarily a bad sign. Plenty of people don't remember their dreams."</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at him. "But you know Train's situation is different…"</p>
<p>Creed was unperturbed by her stern stare. "Yes, but I also knew we'd be seeing you today and I could mention it. The fact that you want him to meet with a psychologist makes your knowledge of this a moot point since we'll mention it to the doctor and they'll help with Train's problem."</p>
<p>Sephiria stared at Creed for a moment longer, then sighed and nodded. "Fine. But make sure you mention it to the doctor. She'll want to know everything."</p>
<p>Creed noted the pronouns Sephiria used and figured they must have been meeting with someone other than Lee.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm not sure how I feel about talking to someone new, but I'm sure she'll be given a background story on what we've been through.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed nodded and smiled sweetly at the woman. "Train will be sure to mention it."</p>
<p>Train looked between the two of them, an annoyed look on his face as he raised his hand. "You both know I can still hear you, right?"</p>
<p>Creed poked his love's forehead. "Of course we do. I just decided to mess with you a little."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "I still think it's a dumb idea…"</p>
<p>Lin stepped up next to Train and patted his head. "I actually agree with both Creed and Sephiria…"</p>
<p>Train turned to the number and gave him a hurt look. "Et tu, Lin?! Is <strong>no one</strong> on my side?"</p>
<p>"No." Sephiria said before Lin could respond.</p>
<p>Train glared at the woman. "Du bist so gemein, Sephiria …" (1)</p>
<p>Sephiria glared at the cat. "Handle in deinem Alter, Heartnet." (2)</p>
<p>Creed sighed and took Train's hand, kissing it gently before placing it on his knee. "Train… you know it's the best thing for you. It's better to be safe than sorry, right?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged his shoulders like a petulant child and wrapped his fingers around Creed's. "I guess…"</p>
<p>Lin frowned as his sweetness began to sulk and kick at the floor, then squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "It's okay, Train. Sephiria had me do the same thing. It was quick and painless and I got a clean bill of mental health."</p>
<p>Train eyed the number suspiciously, then sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just set up a time with the stupid therapist and I'll go. Happy?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved. "Very. Not just because you're agreeing, but because it's wonderful to have to argue with you again. I'm glad your stubborn side is back…"</p>
<p>Sephiria watched as the silver man ran his fingers through Train's hair, then addressed Creed. "I want you to be looked at as well, Diskenth."</p>
<p>Creed turned to Sephiria and blinked. "Why?"</p>
<p>She locked eyes with the man, hoping she wouldn't have to fight him as well. "Because you went through a lot mentally as well while Train was gone. That's why we had Lin evaluated as well and as he stated, he was given the go ahead to continue missions as normal. Also, considering you seem to be more stable and rational overall, I think it would behoove us update our files on you."</p>
<p>She paused for a second to let Creed absorb her words, then added one more thing. "And need I remind you that your Tao is connected to your emotions as well? The last thing we need is for both you <strong>and</strong> Heartnet to lose your cool during the fight."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and shot Train a warning look when he heard the cat starting to giggle. "Why do you need to keep a file on me anyway?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "Do you really want me to go into details about that?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then lowered his head. "No… I guess I understand why."</p>
<p>Creed was aware they probably had files on all their current and former assassin's which had to be updated often. As far reached as they were from the organization, Creed accepted long ago he and Train would never truly be rid of them. Even after the war on Chronos, they'd probably still check in on them every so often.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll travel the world with Train when this is all over, but that won't change Chronos' need to know what we're up to… Oh well. As long as I have Train, my life will be perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tangled his fingers with Train and looked back up at Sephiria. "That's fine. Set my appointment up as well."</p>
<p>"While we're setting appointments, can you get Dr. Lee to look at Creed's brain injury again? He's still having headaches."</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Train, then up at Sephiria who was giving him a hard look as she spoke. "Is that true?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded, fighting back the wince of pain the motion gave him. "Yes. But, they're pretty mild and only happen when I'm stressed."</p>
<p>"Why are you stressed right now?" Lin asked, giving the silver man a curious look.</p>
<p>Creed did not glance back at the number, but instead leaned into his love's touches that made their way back to his head. "Throw a dart and you'll find a reason, Lin."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at the couple, then asked another question. "What about your short term memory?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged his shoulders and shut his eyes. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Everything I've been doing lately has been for Train, and I never forget anything that happens with Train."</p>
<p>Sephiria watched him for a second, then posed an idea to the man. "Do you think that might actually be helping? If you don't forget anything that involves Train, wouldn't that sort of be like exercising your brain to remember better?"</p>
<p>Creed opened his eyes and blinked at the woman, then smiled. "Possibly... But, I'm not a doctor."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded and made a mental note of their conversation. "I'll set that up as well."</p>
<p>Creed turned to his beloved and poked him in the stomach. "See? Spending time with you might actually be helping me."</p>
<p>Lin watched as Train twitched a little, smiling warmly as he remembered a message a certain Russian man had sent him. However, he knew testing the man's statement in front of Sephiria was not wise. He'd have to check to see if Sergey was right later on.</p>
<p>
  <em>That is, if I ever get a moment where Creed won't freak out at me touching him. It wouldn't be me making a move, just wanting to see if it's true. Because if it is… that would be the most adorable thing in the world.</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned at his lover and pushed his hand away, then glanced at Sephiria. "Will Creed and I be doing the therapy together?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No. It's not couples' therapy, it's individual therapy. I don't think your relationship needs any therapy. You seem to be doing better than ever."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at the woman and kissed Train's hand again. "Getting stronger every day…"</p>
<p>Lin, not wanting to see the affection display or continue on the subject of their picturesque relationship, decided to change the subject. "Have you seen anyone here you recognize?"</p>
<p>Train turned and blinked at Lin. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Lin gestured around the corridors. "I mean, you used to work here, right? See any lackeys you might have known while you were here? Or even any that you might recognize from guarding you the last few weeks?"</p>
<p>Train continued giving the man a confused look, not sure why he was bringing up such an irrelevant subject when they were about to go talk to Aliane.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's almost as if he's going far out of his way to change the subject… But why?</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced down at his and Creed's hand, then sighed in understanding.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, that's why…</em>
</p>
<p>Train did not let go of Creed's hand, but decided to entertain the number's trivial topic. "A few people, I think. But, it's been so long since we've been here that I'm not sure many of those people are still with the organization."</p>
<p>Sephiria stared down at Train. "We don't lose members as often as you think, Heartnet. With the exception of you and Creed, I assure you everyone that is working here, was working here when you were a number."</p>
<p>Train frowned at her, then looked around the hall as if he was trying to find someone he knew. It was mostly empty with very little traffic coming through, but every so often a few people did walk by, which was starting to be the highlight of his time there.</p>
<p>He smiled as he saw two men approaching from down the hall. "Now that you mention it, I think I know those guys over there."</p>
<p>Everyone looked over to where Train was pointing as the men walked towards them, the Black Cat waving as they passed by. "Hey Steve, hey Tim."</p>
<p>Sephiria gave the man a strange look, then turned back to the cat. "Did you just make those names up?"</p>
<p>Train pouted. "No, I guessed…" His frown turned into an eager smile as he leaned forward in his chair. "Was I right?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and rubbed her forehead. "No."</p>
<p>Train frowned again, then leaned back in his chair. "Oh well… I thought they looked a lot like a Steve and Tim."</p>
<p>Sephiria watched the man walk away, not realizing she was about to speak her thoughts out loud. "Which one is which…?"</p>
<p>Train stood up quickly and pointed to the man on the left. "That one's Tim, and that one's Steve. Don't ask me why. I think they just fit those names so well."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in understanding, then shook her head when she realized she was falling into the Black Cat's childish antics for some asinine reason.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it's because I'm so relieved he appears to be back to normal. However, I can't let him continue to lead us astray. We have a lot to do.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria shrugged the man's arm off her shoulder, not sure when he had put it there and started walking down the hall and towards their cells. "Stop with the foolishness, Heartnet. And stop with the useless topics, Number X. There's much more important things to discuss. Let's go."</p>
<p>Train mumbled as he followed after the woman. "You were the one that seemed interested in my reasoning for naming the men…"</p>
<p>Sephiria didn't even bother to grace him with her stare as she scolded the cat. "Be quiet. You've made enough noise for one day. Keep talking and you won't have much of a voice left to talk to the girl."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is that a threat?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed again. "You know it isn't…"</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at her as he pressed his hands against the back of his head. "If that's the case, then you know that'll never happen, Sephiria! I'm like the energizer bunny. I just keep going and going and going."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "If only that were true… Then I could simply remove your batteries to shut you up…"</p>
<p>Train pouted the back of her head. "So mean…. I thought that bunny was cute."</p>
<p>Train noticed the woman chose not to respond to that, since she knew it would only keep the absurd conversation going. The gunman glanced over his shoulder to see Creed and Lin giggling wildly at the interaction he just had with the woman.</p>
<p>
  <em>At least someone enjoys my tomfoolery.</em>
</p>
<p>"Didn't you think that bunny was cute, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his Kitten. "Yes, Train. But nowhere near as cute as you, so it's not fair to compare yourself to it."</p>
<p>"Don't feed into the Black Cat's buffoonery, Diskenth. It'll only encourage him to keep going." Sephiria kept her eyes forward as they turned a corner.</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion at the back of her head. "Buffoonery…? Surely you can come up with something better than that."</p>
<p>Seeing Sephiria didn't answer, but hearing the quiet chuckles of the men behind him, Train continued. "Besides, I'm pretty sure the saying is don't feed the trolls, not the cat."</p>
<p>Lin giggled as he followed closely behind Train. "Where did you hear that?"</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder at the shorter man. "The internet. And everyone knows the internet never lies."</p>
<p>Lin smirked. "Has it been said to <strong>you</strong> before?"</p>
<p>Train smirked in return. "Of course! It usually means people on social media are enjoying my jokes!"</p>
<p>Creed sighed blissfully as he reached forward and took his beloved hand, tangling his fingers around it as they turned yet another corner. "Oh my poor, sweet, innocent, Train."</p>
<p>"What?" Train asked as they walked down two flights of stairs.</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes as they walked through a large doorway that turned around yet another corner. "That's not what it means… It means literally the exact opposite."</p>
<p>"Diskenth…" Sephiria warned as she glared at the silver man over her shoulder.</p>
<p>Lin answered instead, earning another growl from Number One as they passed by several locked doors. "It's meant to urge someone not to respond to disruptive attention-seeking behavior by pointing out any such response is likely to be counterproductive."</p>
<p>Train gawked at Lin. "So… the internet people are being… <strong>mean</strong>?"</p>
<p>"Heartnet…" Sephiria warned, able to tell that cat was feigning ignorance on the subject to get on her nerves and continue amusing the other men.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm surrounded by children in grown men's bodies…</em>
</p>
<p>"Only because you're being annoying." Lin added as he caught up to Train and walked alongside the man.</p>
<p>Train pouted down at the petite man as they made their way to the end of the hallway. "You say rude, I say entertaining."</p>
<p>Train winked at his partner who was chuckling wildly, then turned back around to keep following his former leader, who seemed to be experiencing conflicting emotions at the moment. While she undoubtedly was annoyed by his escapades, Train caught her smiling a few times which let him know she was also at least slightly pleased he was acting like his old self.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aww, she really does care about me!</em>
</p>
<p>Train giggled at his own thoughts as he continued following the woman.</p>
<p>"Enough of this cretinous repartee. We're here."</p>
<p>Train stopped suddenly when he saw Sephiria stop and stared at the large set of doors in front of them, two fully armed guards standing on either side of the entrance to Aliane's cell. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand, as if they had just taken a long journey. "Whew, thank God! I was beginning to think you were taking us through the labyrinth. I was half expecting to see David Bowie at the end of this trip."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed as she listened to the other men giggle, then turned to face the Black Cat. "Train… I understand you are acting over the top because you're nervous, and I won't lie and say that I'm relieved to hear you acting like your old self, but…"</p>
<p>She paused and met the man's gaze, wanting him to know how serious she was. "I need to know that once we get through these doors, you're going to take this situation with as much sobriety as it deserves. We are getting closer and closer to being prepared for the final battle, and closing the chapter on this girl is one of the steps we need to take in order to be properly prepared. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Train made a motion to zipped his lips, and she sighed in frustration. "Train…"</p>
<p>The cat stepped forward and patted her shoulder firmly, staring at the door as he spoke. "I understand how serious this is, Sephiria, you know that. And I need this just as much as Chronos needs this for the war."</p>
<p>He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Trust me. I know what's on the line here."</p>
<p>Sephiria scanned the cat's face and was able to tell how serious he was, then nodded as she gestured for a guard to open the door. "I trust you, Heartnet. Now, let's take the first step towards the last step."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What do you mean stop looking for Kanzaki?"</p>
<p>Echidna gave the Bug Taoist a stern look as she spoke. "Did I stutter? Stop looking for Kanzaki. There is no need for it anymore."</p>
<p>Shiki growled as he balled his hand into fists. "Why?"</p>
<p>The actress sighed and leaned back in her chair. She knew none of her Apostles were going to like what she was about to say, but she had to be open with them.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's what Charden would want… I think…</em>
</p>
<p>"Because I know where he is."</p>
<p>Shiki widened his eyes as best he could behind the wrappings that adorned his face and stood up quickly, knocking his chair back. "WHAT?! Why don't we just go get him?! He needs to pay for his crimes!"</p>
<p>Echidna grimaced a little and subtly rubbed her temples as the short man punched the table. While the Tao had healed most of her injuries, the stress of taking care of Charden and running their organization by herself was taking a toll on her mental state. Added to that, the rest of the members of her organization were growing restless at their sedated state and were at each other's throats. Fights broke out every day, and Echidna was at her wits end with the aberrant terrorist family she had found herself deeply immersed with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should just let them all rip each other apart and watch the whole organization crash and burn on its own. If I let that happen, it'll simply look like an accident and Charden will be safe from their toxic existence.</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head of the thoughts, slowly so as not to make her headache worse.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… I can't think such betraying thoughts. Besides that, by inserting the Nanomachines into his body, Charden has brought us to the point of no return.</em>
</p>
<p>While Charden had been unconscious and regrowing his arm, Echidna had a lot of time to think. She was still wrangling with the idea of abandoning the Taoist group entirely and opening up a portal to a far away country in the middle of nowhere so she and her lover could never be found again. However, she knew Charden's recent decisions to inject himself with an experimental technology had made that possibility even more impractical.</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as I want to run away with him in a very storybook fashion and leave all of our worries behind, I can't do that while he's unconscious. He would be angry with me…</em>
</p>
<p>Based on the way her conversations with Charden went the last time she brought up destroying their organization or even just flat out leaving the Apostles, it turned into a vicious fight that ended up being the last coherent conversation they had. Even though they hadn't truly spoken since then, she didn't need to have another heated exchange with the man to know how he felt about her suggestion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ironic that he made the decision to insert the Nanomachines in him without consulting me, yet I'm still taking his feelings into consideration when I think about doing something that will benefit his slowly deteriorating humanity.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna locked eyes with Shiki as she spoke. "We still don't know if the losing the Black Cat are Doctor's crimes, or if that girl managed to sneak him out of here."</p>
<p>Maro rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his meaty chest. "It's as plain as the nose on your painted face: Doctor had something to do with the Black Cat's disappearance."</p>
<p>Echidna gave him a serious, calm look, trying to chanel the side of Charden that originally swayed the group into making him their new leader as she spoke. "And what exactly is your theory behind it? What exactly could Kanzaki have done to release Heartnet? You all know he wanted the Black Cat here more than anyone else. If I recall correctly, you wanted us to kill him before he got too strong."</p>
<p>Shiki grumbled as he fixed his chair and sat back down. "And if we did, we wouldn't be in this mess right now."</p>
<p>Maro nodded in agreement. "That's right. The fact that the Black Cat is out there somewhere, most likely back with Diskenth and Chronos, with the increased strength of the Nanomachines and whatever the hell else Doctor did to him, is <strong>not</strong> the situation we want to be in and was <strong>exactly</strong> what most of us were trying to prevent by killing Heartnet!"</p>
<p>Echidna gave the large man a warning look, again trying to mimic the one the old Charden. "Are you trying to insinuate that Charden and I did not hold the same concerns as you? Trust me, Charden had plans to dispose of the Black Cat at the first sign of things going wrong."</p>
<p>Maro punched the table. "Things <strong>did</strong> go wrong! He got away! And with all those beefed up abilities, how the hell are we supposed to stop him now?! He was a threat before, now he'll be nearly unstoppable!"</p>
<p>Durham scoffed as he tilted his chair back and twirled his gun in the air. "I could still take him…"</p>
<p>Maro turned to the man and laughed loudly and directly into his face. "You're <strong>still</strong> singing that tune?! After everything you've seen he's capable of? Compared to the Black Cat, you look like a teenager at a fair trying to shoot a duck to win his sweetheart a prize."</p>
<p>Durham glared at the man. "I've been training to catch up to the Black Cat... Care to rest my skills?"</p>
<p>Maro used his Tao to push the man's chair away from him, then leaned an elbow on the table and rested his bulging cheek into his obsese hand. "Not unless I want to be tickled by a moody teenager. Don't start a fight you can't finish, Durham."</p>
<p>Before the gunman could respond, Kenneth entered the conversation. "According to Brandon Gaille Marketing, twenty-five percent of people are marrying their high school sweethearts today compared with those in the 1940s!"</p>
<p>Maro and Durham blinked at the man, then a new voice entered the conversation to add to what the old man said. "And only two percent of marriages are from a high school relationship, with only twenty-five percent of women saying that they married their first love."</p>
<p>Eyes landed on Eathes next, who seemed to not understand why they were all giving him a strange look. "What? I like statistics…"</p>
<p>Leon, who was sitting on the bench resting in front of the window, rolled his eyes. "Why were those two even invited to this meeting? They never contribute anything useful."</p>
<p>Watts entered the conversation as he snickered at the boy. "Like <strong>you </strong>do? All you do is complain about everything we discuss, but never offer any better suggestions! I don't care how big you're getting, you're still nothing more than a prepubescent child that is only in this group because he hates adults."</p>
<p>Leon's hair began to whip around his face as he activated his wind ability. "Shut up, old man…"</p>
<p>Watts pointed at the boy as he balanced a dagger on the tip of his finger. "See?! That right there is why no one takes you seriously! And I'm twenty-nine. That's not old."</p>
<p>Leon growled at the man. "At least my abilities are useful. What exactly are you going to do with those pathetic little daggers when Chronos and the Black Cat get here?"</p>
<p>Watts smirked at the boy, then made the dagger he was holding disappear and reappear next to the child's head. Leon did not flinch as he simply wiped it away with a flick of his hand, then rolled his eyes at the older man.</p>
<p>"See what I mean? Utterly useless."</p>
<p>Watts' smirk did not leave his face as he gestured with his head towards the boy. "What about the rest of them?"</p>
<p>Leon blinked in confusion, then looked up to notice all the daggers that were floating above him. He then looked down, and saw more aimed upwards at him, then even more on his left and right. He locked eyes with the older man who winked and flicked his finger, signaling that he was about to let them all go and attack the child.</p>
<p>Before anything could happen, Echidna opened up small portals for each of the daggers and sent them to the center of the table, making sure two daggers landed in front of each of the Apostles' seats. Everyone jumped when the blades narrowly missed their faces, except for Kenneth who was cackling like a fiend the entire time. He even lifted one of the daggers up and began picking his teeth with it.</p>
<p>All eyes fell on the actress as she inwardly congratulated herself for being able to get their attention <strong>and</strong> flex how strong she had gotten.</p>
<p>
  <em>My Tao may not have leveled up, but my abilities and strength are certainly nothing to snuff at anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>She scanned the room slowly, making sure each member saw the rhapsodical resolve in her eyes. "I've had it with you lot constantly being at each other's throats! I know Charden is out of commission, but that's no reason to find every opportunity you can to kill one another. Remember, we're on the same side. And if we slaughter our own organization, Chronos will have won before they even arrive."</p>
<p>The room was silent, allowing the woman's words to ring in their ears and against the walls before she leaned back in her chair again. "You are not to continue tracking Doctor down. Is that understood?"</p>
<p>Shiki nodded solemnly. "Yes, Ma'am…"</p>
<p>Echidna nodded, pleased that her power move had an impact on even the most tenacious member of their group.</p>
<p><em>If I can get Shiki on board, then the rest will follow. Honestly, the only reason </em><em><strong>he</strong></em> <em>didn't take over when Creed left is because he has no leadership skills whatsoever. Other than when he's in a fight, he's all bark and no bite.</em></p>
<p>"Why do you think Kanzaki is innocent?"</p>
<p>Echidna turned to Maro when he said that and cocked an eyebrow. "When did I say he was innocent?" Seeing the man about to open his mouth to speak again, she put up a hand to stop him. "I by no means am saying he had nothing to do with the Black Cat's disappearance. If anything, Aliane is the primary reason he escaped. Doctor may have just failed in something."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Shiki asked as he eyed the daggers in front of him.</p>
<p>Echidna sighed and glanced out the window. "Like I said before, Kanzaki wanted Heartnet here more than anyone else. He wouldn't have just let the Black Cat go after working so hard to get him back. He put so much of his time and effort into that man, not to mention his precious Nanomachines, and we all know Doctor gets a sickenly strange attachment to his strongest and most successful experiments…"</p>
<p>She looked back at the ground as she finished her thoughts. "And the Black Cat was absolutely his most prized experiment."</p>
<p>Maro shuddered. "Don't remind me…"</p>
<p>Echidna ignored the man's words and continued. "Considering the cameras were turned off soon after Aliane left and both his beasts have been gone, I'm <strong>sure</strong> Doctor had some hand in the departure of the Black Cat. It's far too coincidental that both he and his pets are gone. And the fact that he's not back means he's probably fearful of Charden's wrath."</p>
<p>Watts rolled his eyes. "But Charden is out of commission. Wouldn't that be the best time for him to come back and plead his case? Considering how much more reasonable you are than him?"</p>
<p>Echidna shook her head. "No. Knowing Doctor, he'd want to gather his thoughts and figure out a way to win back Charden's approval. I don't need to remind you that they've been at each other's throats more than the rest of us."</p>
<p>Maro nodded. "Yes, Charden's almost killed him a few times if my memory serves me right."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed, no wanting to admit that was true, but knowing it was. "Yes… He has…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Shiki and Doctor were the catalysts to him turning more towards violence to keep the Apostles in line… Do I have </em>
  <em>
    <strong>them </strong>
  </em>
  <em>to blame for his downfall?</em>
</p>
<p>She eyed Shiki wearily, then shook her head to continue her thoughts. "So, while I have no logical explanation as to what Doctor could have done to lend a hand in the Black Cat's freedom, I also am <strong>positive</strong> he wouldn't have given Heartnet up without a fight."</p>
<p>Shiki finally looked away from the dagger and at the woman. "Do you think Creed and the sweepers showed up and Doctor fought them on his own?"</p>
<p>Echidna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's another reason he didn't step up as the leader. He's not very bright.</em>
</p>
<p>"No. If that were the case, we would have heard a commotion. Same goes for it Chronos came to retrieve the cat." Echidna said as she glanced at the small man.</p>
<p>Maro sighed and began drumming his large fingers on the table. "And like you said before, Doctor turned the cameras in his lab off <strong>after</strong> Aliane left. It's almost as if he walked the Black Cat out himself…"</p>
<p>Echidna rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward. "That's exactly what I was thinking, but again, we have no way of knowing until we talk to Doctor himself."</p>
<p>Shiki sighed in frustration. "Then if you know where he is, why don't we just go and get him and force him to tell us what happened?"</p>
<p>"If he'll even tell us the truth…" Watts said bitterly as he snapped his fingers and made all the daggers finally disappear.</p>
<p>Kenneth jumped a little when the dagger he was holding vanished, then pouted at its absence, mumbling something about almost having that popcorn kernel out of his teeth.</p>
<p>Echidna ignored the old man in favor of Shiki's question. "Believe me, I'm tempted, but based on his messages, he's currently working on something that could be the key to killing off Heartnet and Diskenth before the final battle even happens."</p>
<p>Shiki rolled his eyes. "Pfft, I've fallen for Doctor's plans before. They're always self-serving and always fail. There's no way if he even <strong>has </strong>a plan it will work."</p>
<p>Echidna sighed. "I thought of that too, but…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Without Charden… I'm at a loss as to what to do.</em>
</p>
<p>"Where is Doctor?" Shiki asked as he leaned against the now empty table.</p>
<p>Echidna eyed him uneasily, not willing to give him the exact location.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can still be honest while keeping him in the dark.</em>
</p>
<p>"He's in a small town in the middle of nowhere."</p>
<p>"How did he get there?" Maro asked as he leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>Echidna shrugged her shoulders. "I assume through Aja's transportation. That's also how he's been delivering the messages."</p>
<p>Shiki blinked in confusion. "Why is he in a small town in the middle of nowhere?"</p>
<p>Again, the actress sighed and dropped her head slightly. "I have no idea. I haven't gotten that far into our communications yet. I was more concerned with getting instructions on how to take care of Charden."</p>
<p>Shiki rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what that woman scientist is for?"</p>
<p>Echidna glared at the short man. "Her expertise isn't Nanomachines, and Doctor made sure to leave her in the dark about how most things are run in that damn lab of his so we would continue to need him."</p>
<p>Maro sighed. "That sounds like something Doctor would do…"</p>
<p>A thought occurred to Shiki and he decided to voice it. "Does that boy know we're no longer looking for Kanzaki? He was more obsessed with the idea of tracking that man down after he found out he might have had something to do with Charden's current situation."</p>
<p>Echidna nodded. "I spoke with him before calling you all here. He understands what the orders are and he's going to obey. Right now, he's keeping an eye on Charden so we can have this meeting."</p>
<p>Shiki nodded, then glanced at the door restlessly as if he was waiting for the boy to enter at any moment. "That boy has become… Very strong."</p>
<p>Echidna nodded. "That was the plan with him from the beginning."</p>
<p>Shiki sighed. "I understand, it's just… Nevermind…"</p>
<p>Echidna did not need the man to finish his statement in order to understand what he was silently insinuating.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jax is certainly strong, maybe on par with Creed or even the Black Cat in his current state, but his personality change has matched Charden's.</em>
</p>
<p>The boy idolized Charden enough that when the Blood Taoist started to change, so did Jax. And he changed in the same way the leader of the Apostles did. Echidna tried to speak to him as well about his transition in demeanor, but he had a similar reaction to her partner. Which didn't surprise her considering how much he mirrored the older man.</p>
<p>
  <em>Other than looking nothing like Charden, the boy is almost exactly like him. He's like his little double… Even though he's not so little anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Jax had not only changed emotionally and mentally, but physically as well. The Nanomachines in his body caused him to grow quite a bit, which raised even more questions in the actress's mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>How exactly do the Nanomachines make a child grow? I noticed it in that bio-girl as well, but I assumed it was because she was born entirely out of the bots. She wasn't injected with them later in life like Jax was.</em>
</p>
<p>She also didn't notice any changes in Charden or the Black Cat after they were injected, but then again, it had only been a few days she witnessed Train acclimate to them and a few weeks for Charden. Besides that, they were both fully grown men. Jax and Eve were not, which probably contributed to the Nanomachines ability to make them grow.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's probably possible they act kind of like a steroid. Albeit, an extremely potent, very sci-fi eques steroid, but a steroid nonetheless. Then again, I admittedly have no idea what I'm talking about.</em>
</p>
<p>She could only assume the bots were helpful in the process of becoming an adult since their purpose was to make an individual stronger, and adults were distinctly stronger than children. It was possible the Nanomachines saw something as trivial as being a child as a weakness, and sought to strengthen it by causing them to grow up faster. However, if the individual was already at their body's limit, there was nothing more they could do than enhance their already inherent abilities.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess Heartnet's muscles did expand a little. And it's hard to tell, but I think Charden's have as well. I wish I knew more about this stuff.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna did a lot of research on her own to learn as much as she could about the Nanomachines, but there were only so many hours in the day that she had available to educate herself. Between running the Apostles by herself, keeping an eye on Charden, constantly on the lookout for messages from Doctor, and making sure none of her Taoists killed each other, she didn't have time to read about something as complicated as the inner workings of Nanomachines, and how they reacted to different bodies.</p>
<p>
  <em>Learning the bots react differently to different bodies made my research all the more futile. Everything I read could mean nothing when it comes to Charden. Especially considering what his Tao is.</em>
</p>
<p>When she reached the point of her research when it began talking about how Nanomachines reacted with blood, she stopped since she knew Charden's situation would be completely different. At that point, she realized there was nothing more she could do to learn about the science that was injected into her partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is all the more reason why we need Kanzaki back… And I'm sure he knows it.</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't bother listening to the rest of her members converse with one another. She decided getting lost in her own sullen thoughts was more worthwhile than discussing possibilities of what Doctor might have done to help the cat escape, or why he hadn't returned yet despite his precious experiments being left behind. To her, none of that mattered. What mattered was that they needed him back, which was in a way why he held all the cards.</p>
<p>"So, you know where Doctor is, you know he's coming up with a plan, but we're unsure if he has anything to do with the Black Cat's disappearance, and we need him back for various reasons. Does that pretty much sum on the reasons for this meeting?"</p>
<p>Echidna glared at Shiki. "And that you are not to track him down until further orders are given."</p>
<p>Shiki nodded. "Did he tell you how to help Charden recover?"</p>
<p>Echidna's glare on the man did not lessen since she knew he wasn't asking that out of any sympathy for the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>He just wants to get back to the war with Chronos. That can wait. Charden's life and well being are more important.</em>
</p>
<p>"He did. I passed it along to Hue. She knows how to handle him better and he's recovering far quicker now."</p>
<p>Shiki nodded in approval. "That's good."</p>
<p>"Did Doctor let you in on what he's scheming?" Maro asked as he leaned his arms on the table.</p>
<p>Echidna gave the man a stern look. "As open as I'd like to be with you all, that is one thing I'd like to leave private until I can have a proper conversation with Charden."</p>
<p>Maro opened his mouth to object, then shut it quickly when he saw the woman harden her glare. While he was sure she wouldn't kill him, he was also certain Echidna was going to tell Charden everything once he woke up, and the Blood Taoist would most certainly kill him if he found out Maro questioned the actress while she was acting as their sole leader. Charden made it very clear they were to listen to the woman if he was ever out of commission.</p>
<p>Seeing the man wanted to speak, Echidna sighed and gave him a little more information. "If it helps, he didn't tell us much, but it was at least something somewhat useful. And we will let you all know what's going on as soon as Charden wakes up. I'm sure he'll want to speak to Kanzaki himself before we take any more steps. And until then, there's no need for you to know every detail."</p>
<p>Maro nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Understood."</p>
<p>"Do we know where the Black Cat is?"</p>
<p>Echidna turned to Watts, not shocked the man was asking about Heartnet since he knew she <strong>did</strong> put blame on him for the Black Cat getting away.</p>
<p>
  <em>I haven't told the rest of the group about his misstep since I know it will only make them want to rip each other apart even more. As angry as I am at him, I can't have them attacking each other even more than they already are.</em>
</p>
<p>"If you really want to find out, we can have Shiki send out a bug to search for him. However, I am positive he has made his way back to the sweepers, and I'm sure Number One has increased her security around them in case we show up. If they see one of his spies, they will be able to track it back to us and start the final battle before we're ready."</p>
<p>Shiki wanted to glare, but refrained and made sure to make his voice sound calm as he spoke. "How much longer until we are ready?"</p>
<p>Echidna didn't bother to look at the Bug Taoist as she spoke. "We'll be ready when we're ready. But the best timeline I can give you is soon after Charden wakes up."</p>
<p>Echidna was shocked to see the man nodding his head in compliance instead of arguing with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are they listening to me because of what I did earlier, or because they fear what Charden will do if he finds out they were disrespecting me?</em>
</p>
<p>She shook her head, again being careful not to hurt her head anymore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't matter. As long as they're listening to me, I don't care what their reasons are.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you know where Aliane is?"</p>
<p>Echidna glanced at Nica who was sitting next to her at the long table. That was the first thing she said during the entire meeting, or in the last several weeks for that matter. Her silence didn't surprise the actress since she had been growing more and more distant ever since she returned from her mission with the sweepers, and Echidna had a feeling it had something to do with that green haired sweeper she was pretending to be in love with.</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing how depressed she is, I'm sure she wasn't pretending. And I'm pretty sure that man returned her feelings.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna empathized with the woman and her unrequited love, since she knew all too well how that felt, but she also was slightly miffed at Nica for falling for such an average and simple man who was also their enemy. Nica was a beautiful woman who probably had her pick of the litter when it came to love interests, and it baffled the actress why she chose a man like Sven.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's absolutely </em>
  <em>
    <strong>nothing </strong>
  </em>
  <em>special about him. Although, I guess that could be what she's attracted to. She's probably used to men throwing themselves at her, which that man certainly did not do. Maybe he's a breath of fresh air to her. Or maybe she just liked the chase.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed, realizing it was really none of her business as long as the woman continued doing her job. Which she was. "I believe she's either run off somewhere we could never find her, or Chronos has her."</p>
<p>Nica froze at the woman's words. "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Echidna turned so she could fully face the woman. "Considering her recent insubordination and feelings for Heartnet, I'm positive she helped the Black Cat escape. However, as naive and overly forgiving the sweepers are of their enemies, I don't think they would take her back so readily. If she brought the cat back to his friends, they would have called Number One Immediately, and they would have taken her into custody right away."</p>
<p>Shiki didn't like that way that sounded and let it be known. "Do you think she'd tell them anything?"</p>
<p>Echidna looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. "What could she possibly know that would be of any interest to Chronos?"</p>
<p>Shiki thought about that, then nodded his head. "True…"</p>
<p>Nica's unsteady heart was still beating fast as she asked her next question. "Do you think they killed her by now?"</p>
<p>Echidna stared at the woman, able to ready all over her face that she was heartbroken at the thought that Aliane might be dead. It seemed that during their time with the sweepers, she had grown attached to more than just the green haired sweeper.</p>
<p>
  <em>She cares about Aliane. They became friends during their time away. I guess that family facade took more of an emotional toll on her than we previously thought.</em>
</p>
<p>Her heart broke for the woman, and she found herself at a loss for words. She wasn't sure how to answer that question, since her gut was telling her Aliane was dead. Like she said to Shiki, the girl didn't know anything, which made her useless to Chronos, and since she was their enemy, what reason did they have to keep her alive?</p>
<p>
  <em>Doctor even made sure she couldn't go into the lab to see Train after a while, so she wouldn't know anything about his experiments, or much of what we were doing to Heartnet. Not that she'd understand what any of it was even if she saw it.</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing Nica was still staring at her, along with the rest of the Apostles, Echidna knew she needed to say something, but still wasn't sure what.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to keep too many secrets from them, but I am also aware none of them really care about Aliane's fate except for Nica. And I really don't want her to break down in front of everyone and show her weakness…</em>
</p>
<p>The rest of the group had been keeping a close eye on Nica ever since Aliane left, since they were sure she would follow after her. While Nica continued doing her job as asked, they could all tell her heart wasn't in it anymore. Even though she never said it and would never admit it, she was depressed without Sven, and riddled with guilt over what she did to the man and his friends. And Echidna wasn't the only one that noticed it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm probably the only one that's sympathetic to her. Watts makes it worse by fanning the flames of hatred the others are slowly growing towards her.</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna didn't have proof, but she caught Watts speaking to Shiki and Maro alone a couple of times, and she was sure she heard Nica's name dropped. Considering how much influence those two men had over everyone else in the organization, his gossipy words most likely spread like wildfire, and they all pegged she to be the next turncoat. And since everyone believed Kenneth was ironically too insane to ever betray them and Watts was too devoted to the cause, they thought Nica was the most likely option.</p>
<p>
  <em>And between Creed, Hearnet, that fire breathing girl, and now Aliane, we have a lot of experience with people betraying us.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, she didn't think that gave Watts the right to speak ill of the clearly heartbroken woman, especially not after what she'd been through, and especially because they were falling apart as it was. There was no need to help their slowly deteriorating group by gossiping like a highschooler. Not to mention Watts had no room to talk or judge after the giant mess he inadvertently put them in by not being on schedule with the Black Cat's check-ins.</p>
<p>
  <em>The fact that I haven't told anyone about his blunder is probably why he's trying to paint a target mark on Nica. He probably wants to turn them against her before they can turn on him.</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at the man, noticing she had been quiet long enough that they were back to discussing what they thought Kanzaki might have been up to, which she was relieved about since it took the pressure off her to answer the question.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't think Watts knows I haven't told anyone about his idotic mistake. And I'll keep it that way for now. Just to watch him sweat.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though it was her idea to recruit him, Echidna didn't like the man at all. He was too unpredictable and too unstable. Not to mention she wasn't impressed with his Tao. She could control it easily and didn't see the use of it at all.</p>
<p>She sighed when she saw the men of her group fighting again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, how are we supposed to be successful in our war if we can't get along with each other? The sweepers are like a family, and Chronos is a well oiled machine. Was this a doomed plan from the start?</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna couldn't help but use that fact as more of a reason for putting a stop to their plans altogether.</p>
<p>"Echidna…?"</p>
<p>The actress turned to the woman next to her, noticing while the rest of the group had started their own conversation, Nica eyes were still locked onto her, giving her the same hopefully pathetic look she had when she first asked about Aliane.</p>
<p>
  <em>She still wants an answer…</em>
</p>
<p>Echidna sighed, realizing she didn't have a choice and opened her mouth to speak. However, as soon as she was about to vocalize her belief of the girl's grim fate, the door opened and everyone's attention was brought to the entrance of their previously fallen leader.</p>
<p>As he stepped into the room, Jax followed in after him, arms behind his back, smiling proudly as if he had accomplished something great. The first things Echidna's eyes went to was her partner's arm, wanting to see how much it had recovered. Her eyes widened at what she saw.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's… almost completely back?!</em>
</p>
<p>The last time she saw it, it was just up to his elbow. However now, it looked like it had healed all the way up to his wrist. Now his hand was slowly starting to reform, but based on the calm look on his face, you wouldn't think that he was in any pain.</p>
<p><em>But he </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be in pain. Doctor said he would be for a while. And the hand would be the worst part of it. Are the anthetstics working? No… Doctor said they would most likely knock him out. What's going on?</em></p>
<p>She glanced at Jax again who gave her a quick smirk and nod, which made her more suspicious as to why he was smiling so proudly. She wanted to open her mouth and voice all her questions, but as Charden scanned the room, making sure everyone was there, she knew he was about to speak. Finally his eyes landed on Echidna, and he smiled broadly.</p>
<p>"Echidna, my darling. What's our current situation?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "You are so mean, Sephiria…"</p>
<p>(2) "Act your age, Heartnet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as Train stepped through the doors, he took a few steps forward before he stopped in front of a wall of glass that cut the square room in half. He frowned at the glass, then looked behind himself to see his companions had decided to give him space. Sephiria, Creed, and Lin were standing a few feet behind him, letting the cat move at his own pace.</p>
<p>
  <em>If they were standing directly next to me, I might be encouraged to begin before I'm ready.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced over his shoulder at Creed who gave him a warm smile, which the cat returned immediately. He knew with the strength of his partner's love, he could do anything.</p>
<p>He then turned his gaze to Sephiria and pointed to the glass wall. "What's this for?"</p>
<p>Sephiria took one step forward, but still made sure to keep her distance as she answered his question. "Precautionary measure. It's what we do with all our... <strong>special </strong>prisoners."</p>
<p>Train didn't need to know what made Aliane special and nodded. "Can she hear us?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No. And she can't see us yet either. You can take your time and prepare yourself. Whenever you're ready, let me know and I'll remove the wall."</p>
<p>Train looked to the ground to see what she meant. It looked like the wall retracted into the floor, and he assumed that's what Number One meant by she'd remove the glass pane.</p>
<p>
  <em>This seems a bit extreme…</em>
</p>
<p>He looked at the petite woman sitting on the other side of the class wall. Aliane was situated on a bench behind several large, thick, metal bars. Her ankles and wrists were shackled together, and she was resting the back of her head against the stone ball behind her. Her eyes were locked onto the ceiling, as if she were counting the tiles like Train had been earlier.</p>
<p>"Is this really all necessary?" Train asked as he set a hand on the glass.</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, even though she knew Train couldn't see her. "Yes. Like I said, she's a special prisoner and is considered dangerous. Especially considering her abilities, we need to be extra careful."</p>
<p>Train sighed, understanding what she meant. With Aliane's ability to phase through objects, they probably had to take extra safeguards to make sure she didn't escape.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though the look on her face says she's given up. I don't think she wants to escape and even if she tried, this place is littered with erasers. There's no way she'd make it out of here.</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned as he noted what Chronos had dressed Aliane in. She was wearing a baggy white shirt with white pants, no shoes, with her hair pulled back and out of her face. The bench she sat on also acted as a bed, which was adorned with white sheets, a white pillow, and a white blanket. The luster of the white vastly contradicted the dark hues of the cell, as if the color was chosen specifically to make the scene look far less bleak than it actually was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chronos makes all their prisoners wear white, and I think it's because it contradicts what the assassins wear. As if they want there to be no confusion as to who the prisoners are, and who the assassins are.</em>
</p>
<p>Train always thought it was strange that a color that was meant to represent innocence and purity was assigned to their prisoners, but a color that normally delineated death and despair decorated their employees. Black wasn't just covering their assassins, but it embellished every part of their headquarters, which Train always found odd.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess it's to make sure they stay cloaked in darkness. But, couldn't they have a splash of color here and there? It would help with the depression all their erasers are surely experiencing.</em>
</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but laugh quietly at himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm starting to sound too much like Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Train also knew that black presented more than just doom and gloom. It also stood for mystery, power, elegance, and sophistication, which the cat knew was what they were probably going for. He also knew that white was often associated with coldness, blandness, and sterility, but he didn't know if that had anything to do with their choice in color scheme for prisoners. He was pretty sure it was just meant to repudiate what they wore.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I thinking so much into Chronos aesthetics? I'm sure </em>
  <em>
    <strong>they </strong>
  </em>
  <em>didn't think this much into their cosmetic choices.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm stalling...</em>
</p>
<p>Even after talking to Creed and Lin, Train wasn't sure what he was going to say. Yes, he had a better grasp on how he felt about her, and he knew what he wanted from her, but he didn't know how to start the conversation.</p>
<p><em>And looking at her now, I feel like she's a complete stranger. She's definitely </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>the troubled teen I originally thought she was.</em></p>
<p>Knowing that Aliane wasn't able to see him, Train took that time to scan the girl's condition and in doing so, realized how she very much did <strong>not</strong> look like a teenager anymore. The entire time Train had known the woman, she wore baggy clothes that hid her figure, and even though the clothes she was wearing still didn't fit properly, the white gave a bit more insight to what her body actually looked like.</p>
<p>
  <em>And with her hair pulled back, she looks more her age as well. Right now, the only thing that makes her look like she could pass for a teenager is her size. She's very short and small.</em>
</p>
<p>Train's feelings for Creed made it impossible for him to look at anyone else in a non-platonic way, so that wasn't what he was doing by scanning the girl's body. He was looking her over for signs of anger, fear, discomfort, or even disapproval. He was also trying to remind himself that she <strong>wasn't</strong> who she claimed to be when they first met.</p>
<p>
  <em>I also think I'm finding yet another reason to stall talking to her.</em>
</p>
<p>He was also looking for any signs of injury Chronos may have inflicted on her. While he may have been angry with her, while he may not have trusted her, and while he knew full well she was supposed to be his enemy, he still cared. The Black Cat was a kind hearted, gentle natured person who didn't like to see harm befall anyone, even his enemies.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I guess a part of me is still seeing her as the confused, scared teen with a personality disorder who lives a hard life with her dysfunctional family. Even after seeing her helpless and hopeless like this, it's hard to distinguish her as anything other than a child.</em>
</p>
<p>Just as he was convincing himself he'd never be able to see Aliane as anything more than a troubled child, an image of the woman appearing behind Anastasia with a knife to her neck flashed in front of his eyes, and he felt a wave of rage slowly surfacing.</p>
<p>As that tumultuous tide surged within him, he felt his body begin to flare slightly with an electronic rancor and knew if he didn't get his emotions under control, he'd have a violent breakdown. And that would be especially problematic in the small room they were currently in.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it…</em>
</p>
<p>Train began speaking to himself as the image of Anastasia's throat being sliced repeated in his head. Even though Aliane hadn't been the one to do it, she had been the one to instigate it, and he knew if it hadn't been for her initial action, Anastasia might have still been alive</p>
<p>
  <em>That's not true and you know it… Aliane isn't the one that killed her.</em>
</p>
<p>Again, he watched as the old woman's blood spilled on the ground, Aimee's frantic voice screaming in the background for her mother. The girl's wretched, agonized cries filled his ears, and he felt more electrical energy engulf his body. He felt himself slowly falling back into the black abyss he had sought comfort in while he was a prisoner, and he had a sick feeling that if he was commanded to kill at that moment, he might have listened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it! There was nothing you could do to save her!</em>
</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists and shut his eyes, trying to hone in on the voice in his head that was trying to calm him down. The air around him grew agitated, wiping his hair subtly around his face, signaling that he was beginning to lose control of all facets of his Tao. An image of Anastasia falling to the ground arose in his mind's eyes, and he sensed himself plunging more into the darkness.</p>
<p>
  <em>They were going to kill her no matter what. You know for a fact there was nothing you could do.</em>
</p>
<p>As he fell more into his atramentous thoughts, Train heard footsteps approaching from behind, which let him know one of his companions was about to step up to help calm him. He was certain it was Creed, and he didn't want to continue burdening his lover with his emotional instability.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can do this… I can regain my composure on my own. I don't need someone else to bail me out every time I get a negative thought in my head.</em>
</p>
<p>He put his hand up to stop Creed from approaching or playing Saya's song, eyes still shut as he spoke in a controlled tone. "Let me deal with it on my own."</p>
<p>Creed blinked at his beloved, then glanced at Sephiria who had her hand on the hilt of Christ. Lin had taken a few steps towards the cat as well, but did not have his weapon drawn. The look on his face told Creed he didn't know what he could do to bring Train back, but the determination in his eyes was enough to portray his resolve to do whatever he had to.</p>
<p>Creed sighed, taking a step away from his beloved as he pocketed the music box again. "Okay, Train. I trust you."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Creed's faithful statement, the sacchariferous, soothing, alto voice of his lover enough to calm him down and help him find reality again. The encouragement and trust in his Stallion's tone was enough to quell the savage heat around his body, which meant the electrical eminence encircling him was slowly evaporating.</p>
<p>
  <em>The effect Creed has on me even after all this time is amazing.</em>
</p>
<p>His images of Anastasia dying were gradually being replaced with snapshots of his life with Creed. Instead of seeing the old woman murdered in front of his eyes while he stood helpless in front of her, he saw Creed smiling ardently at him and reaching out to caress his cheek. Instead of seeing the woman's blood pooling around his feet, he saw a trail of rose petals that led to the man he loved, and watched as Creed stood there with a bouquet of roses for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>It wasn't my fault… Creed knows that… I know that…</em>
</p>
<p>Instead of smelling the foul stench of death, he took in the sweet scent of roses that mingled sensually with his partner's aroma, and his nostrils were soon filled with the distinctively delectable pheromone of their love making.</p>
<p>He kept his eyes shut as he listened to the soundtrack of all the poetic, loving words Creed had ever spoken to him, which slowly helped re-tether him to the world in which his partner inhabited. Even if Creed was the reason he was coming out of his Cimmerian shade, even if he needed the inadvertent help of his lover to bring him back to the light, he knew he was still doing it on his own.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's nothing wrong with using his strength and love to guide me back.</em>
</p>
<p>He took a deep breath as he continued watching the cinema of his life with Creed play out in front of him, and could feel his heated rage slowly being replaced with a warm love. A smile drifted onto his softening face, and the violent wind came to a stop.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anastasia wouldn't blame me for her death, so neither should I. She'd even forgive those who killed her. That's just the sort of person she was.</em>
</p>
<p>When he felt like his entire body had almost completely returned to normal, he thought back to a question Creed asked him not long ago.</p>
<p>"<em>Is she an enemy of yours?"</em></p>
<p>He now knew the answer to the question.</p>
<p>
  <em>No. She's not my enemy. She's a person who was down on their luck, and got taken in by the wrong crowd. Just like Lin and Creed did when they were taken in by the Apostles. Just like I did with Zagine…</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew that Lin was happy with his life as a Chronos number and as proud as the cat was of his friend for never killing anyone despite what his career was, the Black Cat knew better than anyone else that the life of an assassin was <strong>not </strong>one anyone ever really chose. And no matter what Lin said, Train knew if he truly had a choice, he probably would not stay with Chronos. Which he was sure was the case with Aliane joining the Apostles as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>She proved that when she betrayed them. The life of a killer is never on purpose.</em>
</p>
<p>Train opened his eyes and locked them onto the girl's face, noticing she had a tear falling down her cheek as she stared at the ceiling. He frowned, then reached back for Creed's hand, knowing the man wasn't too far behind him.</p>
<p>Creed let out a breath of relief when he saw his beloved calm himself down, then smiled warmly.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's able to calm himself down on his own now. That's a great sign. I'm so proud of him.</em>
</p>
<p>He saw something moving towards him and he instinctively looked down. As soon as he realized it was Train's hand, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around the limb, walking closer to his love.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Creed's voice was soothing as he spoke, hoping he hadn't spoken too soon and Train was reaching out to him because he needed help preventing another breakdown.</p>
<p>Train looked over his shoulder and smiled at the man, making Creed's heart pound fiercely in his chest. "I'm good, Creed. And thank you."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion, not sure what his beloved was thanking him for and opened his mouth to question the cat. However, his words remained in his mouth as Train took his hand away and addressed his next words to Sephiria.</p>
<p>"Alright, Sephiria. I'm ready."</p>
<p>Sephiria eyed the cat up and down, an unsettled, alert look in her eyes as she spoke. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Train gave the woman a cheeky smile. "Yes. Positive. Remove the wall, please."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes at Train's dramatic gesture, but was happy to see he was back to normal. She pulled her hand away from the hilt of her sword and pressed a button that activated the wall's removal. She took a step back and watched as the divider lowered, bringing the prisoner's eyes forward.</p>
<p>When the wall dropped, Aliane saw Train and froze. She did not say anything as their eyes met. Instead, she shuddered and looked away, almost as if she was ashamed of herself for meeting the Black Cat's gaze. There wasn't anything about the golden-eyed man's look that made her uneasy, it was the arduous conversation they were about to have that made her tremble.</p>
<p>Train frowned when she looked away and took a step forward. He yelped and jumped back when an invisible barrier shocked him, making the Black Cat blink in confusion at Sephiria.</p>
<p>Train watched as Sephiria stepped to another set of buttons. "What the hell was that?!"</p>
<p>Sephiria punched in a combination on the button pad as she answered. "Forgot that you have the Tao too. We have a barrier set up around her cell to make sure she can't use her ability."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Doesn't that seem like overkill?"</p>
<p>Sephiria tossed him a serious glare from over her shoulder. "Nothing is an overkill when it comes to the Apostles."</p>
<p>Train sighed and looked back at Aliane who was occasionally glancing up at him and the others. He could tell by the nervous look on her face that she was feeling just as uneasy about their imminent reunion as he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her obvious nervousness actually makes me feel a bit better. It means she must feel some sort of guilt. If she didn't, she'd be reacting much differently.</em>
</p>
<p>Train waited for Sephiria to give him the okay and he took a tentative step forward. Feeling nothing shock him, he sighed in relief and stepped to the cell. Creed followed close behind, and as soon as the men were in front of the girl, Sephiria activated the barrier again, then stood against a nearby wall. Lin chose to stay by the door, since he had nothing to say to the girl.</p>
<p>Train stared at Aliane for a second, then sat on the floor, crossing his legs as he leaned forward and pressed his face slightly against the bars. He watched her for a few more moments before sighing and voicing his first question.</p>
<p>"How are you?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at the gunman. Out of all the things she expected Train to say to her, <strong>that</strong> was not one of them. "Umm…"</p>
<p>Train watched as she looked at Sephiria and sighed, realizing she was worried about answering that question in front of Number One. "You can be candid. Sephiria knows what it's like here."</p>
<p>Aliane gave the cat a strange look, still not feeling comfortable being truly honest with how she was, and decided half truths were better than full lies. "I've… been better…"</p>
<p>Train smiled kindly at her. "Guess that's the best response I could hope for."</p>
<p>Aliane continued blinking in confusion.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hope for?</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't understand. Why was he being so nice to her? Why did his voice sound like he didn't have a care in the world? Why did his face soften when he looked at her? Why was he <strong>smiling </strong>at her?</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he acting like he cares about me?</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing the girl wasn't speaking and seemed to be lost in some kind of trance, Train reached his hand between the bars and snapped his fingers. Aliane jumped and turned back to face him, embarrassment evident on her young face.</p>
<p>Train chuckled and pulled his hand back. "Are you sure you're okay?"</p>
<p>Aliane stared at him for a second, then sighed. "I never said I was okay. I said I've been better."</p>
<p>Train heard Sephiria make a frustrated noise which made the girl stiffen. He turned his eyes towards Number One and gave her a pleading look. "Sephiria, please."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at Train out of the corner of her eyes, then back at the girl. It was a quick glance she gave at the cat, but it was enough to let Train know she wasn't going to interfere. Her stern noise at Aliane was probably a reflective action she had for all of her prisoners when they gave her faintest hint of disobedience.</p>
<p>"H-How…" Aliane started, glancing at Sephiria, then Creed, then the floor before finally landing on Train. "How are you… Doing I mean?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and leaned back on his hands. "I've been better."</p>
<p>Aliane smiled a little, even let a small giggle escape her lips at the man's response and cheeky smile. It had been a long time since she had genuinely performed either of those gestures, so the expression kind of hurt her cheeks, and the laugh kind of hurt her throat.</p>
<p>Train's smirk turned into a smile as he watched the girl relax slightly, then noticed a few flickers of energy emitting from the small woman's cuffs. "What's that?"</p>
<p>Aliane looked at her cuffs and sighed. "It's… a precautionary measure as they like to put it."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he pieced together what she meant. "They have the Tao blocking mechanism on them?"</p>
<p>Train didn't know exactly what kind of technology Chronos used to create a forcefield or even cuffs that suppressed the Tao, but he wasn't surprised they were able to get their hands on that kind of technology.</p>
<p>Aliane nodded and lifted her hands slightly, as if that would give Train a better look. "Yeah. And they're always on so I don't escape."</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that I would if I could… I have nowhere to go.</em>
</p>
<p>Train watched her face fall, practically reading her mind as he asked a question. "Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "No. It feels more… repressive. Stifling. Like there's a weight tied to my body, making me feel heavier than I actually am."</p>
<p>Train snorted. "Yeah, and I know first hand how light you are."</p>
<p>Aliane blushed a little as she remembered all the times she jumped onto Train's lap and turned her head away from the cat. "Sorry… About that…"</p>
<p>Train stared at her for a few minutes before asking a serious question. "Was that… all real?"</p>
<p>Aliane glanced at Train quickly, then looked away again. "What… do you mean specifically?"</p>
<p>Train frowned, realizing her reaction meant at least <strong>some</strong> of their time with her was real.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know if I should get right into her feelings for me just yet. Maybe give her time to get comfortable and warm up to that topic.</em>
</p>
<p>Train also wasn't prepared to talk about something that sensitive yet either. It was probably going to be the hardest thing for them to talk about, so he decided to save it for last.</p>
<p>"How about we start with your relation to Nica and the others. I assume it isn't family?" Train sat up and leaned forward a little so he could get a better look at the woman.</p>
<p>Aliane tensed at the mention of her former comrades, then shook her head. "No, they're not my family. They were just… co-workers, I guess."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "And you were sent to get close to us? Why?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at Train since she was pretty sure he knew the answer to that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he just want to hear it from me?</em>
</p>
<p>She took a deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Guess I may as well tell him everything then. Although, I am getting sick of repeating this story. It's also so much harder to repeat it to </em>
  <em>
    <strong>him </strong>
  </em>
  <em>specifically. And with Creed sitting right next to him.</em>
</p>
<p>She glanced at Creed who's eyes had been locked onto Train the entire time. He was far enough away from the cat to give him enough space to breathe, but close enough that Train knew he was there to give him support if necessary.</p>
<p>She frowned as she began her story. "Because… Charden believed it was the best plan in order to… kidnap you to use as a weapon. And…" She glanced at Creed quickly, then looked at the floor. "...To get you to kill Creed."</p>
<p>Train flinched a little at her words. Even though he worked that much out on his own, it still hurt to hear those words spoken out loud. He knew they planned on using him as a weapon, but he also knew there was probably more to it than that, which he assumed had something to do with Creed. The Apostles considered them both a threat, and possibly thought Train might have been the only one able to kill Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, what was their plan with him? They should have known he would never hurt me, no matter how far gone I might have been.</em>
</p>
<p>It was hard for him to speak, his words getting choked in his mouth as he repeated her words out loud, his voice shaking slightly as he spoke. "And what was their plan with me after that?"</p>
<p>Aliane locked eyes with Train, seeing the pain in their amber depths at the idea that they intended to have him kill his lover. "Are you sure you want to hear this…?"</p>
<p>Train felt Creed's hand slide over to him and he immediately wrapped fingers around it, squeezing them momentarily before pulling away. As much as he loved and craved his partner's touch, he needed to be able to hear what the woman had to say on his own.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to be able to prove that I can handle my emotions even when talking about the darkest topic. Otherwise, I'll never be able to face the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Yes. I came here for the truth. So, give it to me straight."</p>
<p>Aliane stared at him, then continued. "Their plan was to have you kill Creed, and hopefully have him weaken <strong>you </strong>enough that <strong>they</strong> could kill you. Charden understood that Creed would never hurt you, but he believed if he felt you or your friends were in enough danger, he might at least injure you enough that they could make the final blow."</p>
<p>Train was quiet for a minute, then began to laugh a little. "That was a dumb plan…"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Train laughed a little more as he pressed his face into his hands. "That's a dumb plan! There's <strong>no way</strong> any of them could ever get me to hurt my friends let alone Creed! The fact that they thought they could drug me up enough to cause anyone I love <strong>any</strong> harm is laughable!"</p>
<p>Aliane watched as the cat fell to the floor in laughter, baffled beyond belief that he could find anything humorous about the situation. "But… You <strong>did</strong> try to hurt Creed." She gave the silver man a quick, curious look. "Didn't he… tell you that?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head at the girl and smiled at his beloved, understanding why the girl was confused about Train's reaction, even though he wasn't. "I told him everything, Aliane. Train's humor is just… unique."</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at Creed, then turned back to Train who was regaining his composure. "So then… you know about the battle you and Creed had? And you still think it was a dumb plan?"</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath and sat up. "Yes, I do. Because it didn't work."</p>
<p>Aliane still didn't understand. "But it <strong>almost</strong> did."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, and from what I heard, I didn't have any horseshoes, nor did I have any hand grenades. And the fact is the plan <strong>didn't </strong>work for exactly the reason I just said. I would <strong>never</strong> hurt my friends, and I would <strong>especially </strong>never hurt Creed."</p>
<p>Aliane opened her mouth to protest that Train actually <strong>had</strong> hurt Creed, but knew it was pointless. Not only was she there to witness how far he went out of his way to <strong>not</strong> seriously hurt Creed, she knew it wasn't worth arguing with the stubborn cat. His mind was made up, and he wasn't wrong. While he may have technically hurt Creed, it wasn't enough to kill him or even cripple him. In fact, he knowingly and willingly avoided all major arteries and organs that he knew <strong>would</strong> kill him or cause long lasting injuries.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was fighting his damndest against the drug. And he won.</em>
</p>
<p>On top of that, Creed refused to cause Train any harm. Even when he was bleeding profusely, even when Train was shooting a seemingly endless string of bullets at him, even when Train was burning and slicing him with lightning bolts, even when the gunman was slamming Creed violently to the ground, the swordsman forbade himself from laying a hand on the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite the perilousness of Creed's situation, he wouldn't hurt Train, and he wouldn't let his spirit be broken.</em>
</p>
<p>Even when the Black Cat had Creed pinned to the ground, gun pointing directly in his face, the silver man told Train he loved him, and gave a last ditch effort to save the golden man from himself. He took each attack with stride, including the one that would have most certainly ended his life, and never gave up on bringing Train back. Their love for each other got them through all the pain, turmoil, darkness, and uncertainty the Apostles forced them to endure, and they came out the other end even stronger.</p>
<p><em>Doctor underestimated how much they love each other. </em><em><strong>Charden</strong></em> <em>underestimated how much they love each other. We all did…</em></p>
<p>"So, I understand what their plan was now, and it sounds like what I already assumed it was, but why did they send you guys?"</p>
<p>Aliane gave the Black Cat a confused look, believing the answer was obvious. "You mean, why did they send me, Nica, and the others?"</p>
<p>Train nodded. "I guess I understand you, Nica, and even Kenneth, but why…" He froze before he said the man's name, feeling the rage inside him boiling, but took another deep breath to calm down. "But… Why Watts? He didn't put on a convincing act. He seemed pretty volatile from the moment we met, and I can't imagine he's a stable man. Had you not had the abusive husband story, we-"</p>
<p>Train stopped, seemed to put something together, then sighed. "...That wasn't part of the original plan, was it?"</p>
<p>Aliane smiled sadly. "No… The original plan was for us to be a family down on our luck to gain <strong>your </strong>sympathy specifically, and eventually earn the favor of everyone else. Charden believed if <strong>you</strong> accepted us into your lives, Creed would as well, and the rest of the sweepers would eventually follow. And that would hopefully lead to Chronos trusting us too."</p>
<p>Train looked at Sephiria out of the corner of his eyes, giving her a regretful look as he spoke. "Yeah… No such luck there. Chronos <strong>never</strong> trusted you…"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm aware…"</p>
<p>Train was quiet for a minute, then continued. "So, you changed your story to be <strong>more</strong> pathetic than it already was? Why?"</p>
<p>Aliane looked back at Train, wanting to make sure he could see her eyes so he knew she was telling the truth. "Because Watts wasn't being a team player."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Big surprise there…"</p>
<p>Aliane chuckled and little. "It wasn't just <strong>your</strong> trust we were working for. Yes, <strong>you</strong> were the primary goal, but we knew we had to get through other people in order to get to you and Creed."</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "You mean Sven and Eve?"</p>
<p>Aliane hesitated a second, then shook her head slightly. "Not… just them…"</p>
<p>Train stared at her contrite face, then put more pieces together. "You mean Anastasia?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded, feeling a tear falling from her eye as she spoke. "Yes… And… I'm… I'm really sorry… about what I did… She… sh-she didn't deserve that… I-If I could go back and stop myself… If I could take the knife away from Watts… I..."</p>
<p>Train watched as more tears fell down her face, her head lowering again as she buried her face in her bound hands.</p>
<p>"I-I should have just left her alone… She did nothing wrong. She was… so kind to me… so understanding of my non-existent disorder… She did so much for all of us, and asked for nothing in return. She… She was an amazing woman… and I… I…"</p>
<p>She began trembling, curling into a ball as she rocked back and forth like the child Train thought she was.</p>
<p>"She was… the most amazing woman in the world… The only person to ever show me even an iota of kindness. The only person who ever gave a damn about me, the only person who ever made me feel like my life was worthwhile, and I…"</p>
<p>More tears fell from her eyes and she choked on her words, looking and feeling like she was on the verge of throwing up over the idea of what she had done.</p>
<p>"I… killed her…"</p>
<p>Train watched as Aliane's words caught in her throat, making it impossible for the girl to spit them out. However, based on how hard she was crying, Train had a feeling he wouldn't have understood what she was saying even if she was able to speak. Watching the girl writhe into a dark hole at the knowledge of what she did, hearing her inadvertently tell Train her life story sparked empathy in the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>Her family may have been a lie, her disorders may have been a lie, and her family may have been a lie, but… her pain and torment weren't. While the story they created may have been fictional, the feelings she was portraying of being a lost, lonely girl were not.</em>
</p>
<p>And that was something Train could relate to more than anyone else.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… almost anyone else…</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced over at his lover who was covering his mouth and clearing fighting back tears of his own. Train knew it had to do partially with remembering the way Anastasia died, and partially because he understood Aliane's feelings towards the old woman. Anastasia was one of the people Creed held closest to his heart, and the idea that she was gone was something the silverette had not quite come to terms with yet.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it both looks and sounds like Aliane might have the same feelings of heartbreak and tribulation that Creed has. Anastasia did a lot for her.</em>
</p>
<p>Train grabbed Creed's hand, wrapping his fingers around it to comfort the man.</p>
<p>
  <em>...She did a lot for all of us.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane's calamitous state and sorrowful words were forcing both him and his partner to relive their past transgressions. Both he and Creed committed countless crimes they regretted, so who were they to judge someone else for their past sins? Especially when that person obviously regretted it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially when…</em>
</p>
<p>"...You didn't kill her." Train stated in a matter-of-fact tone, surprised at the conviction in his voice.</p>
<p>Aliane lifted her head to look at the man, her face red with tears, cheeks flushed with misery as she stared blurry-eyed at the cat. "Wha…?"</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at her, feeling forgiveness beginning to take over as he watched the woman slowly paste the broken pieces of her heart together. That amnesty he felt towards Aliane graced him with the mercy to show the woman even more kindness than he already was. The personal insight Train was involuntarily blessed by his past life, along with the conspicuous remorse she was feeling was something he couldn't ignore.</p>
<p>"You didn't kill her."</p>
<p>Aliane continued blinking in confusion at the Black Cat. "But, I-"</p>
<p>"-I know what you did, I was there. No need to revive it more than you already have. And because I was there, I know you <strong>didn't</strong> kill her."</p>
<p>Aliane opened her mouth again to protest, but Train put his hand up to stop her. "I didn't come here to forgive you, nor did I come here to help you forgive yourself. I came here for the truth, and the truth is: You didn't kill her."</p>
<p>Aliane continued staring at the gunman, not sure how to respond to the resolve in his voice, or the apparent unwarranted forgiveness he was ostensibly offering her. Again, she opened her mouth, but immediately closed it when the cat gave her a stubborn look. She could tell he was silently telling her to let the subject go. It was evident he didn't wish to further derail their conversation, or divulge any more of his feelings on the tragedy of Anatasia's death.</p>
<p>
  <em>He said he didn't come here to forgive me, but it also doesn't sound like he blames me… Does that mean forgiveness was never a prerequisite for this conversation?</em>
</p>
<p>When Sephiria informed her Train wanted to talk, she believed the cat was going to scream at her, berate her, or even spit at her. She did not expect him to ask how she was doing and inform her that he held no amnesty towards her for the horrid atrocities she committed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't deserve his kindness…</em>
</p>
<p>She looked at her cuffs, chuckling ironically when she realized part of the crime she was being kept prisoner for was something the victim of said crime did not think needed to be forgiven.</p>
<p><em>I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but... I guess either way it doesn't matter much. I didn't expect anyone to forgive me, so hearing Train say he doesn't blame me for Anastasia's death doesn't change anything.</em> <em>I can't seek out their forgiveness, I need to forgive myself.</em></p>
<p>She glanced at Creed who was smiling fervently at Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still…</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling her eyes on him, Creed turned his gaze to Alaine and nodded amicably. "Train's right."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed, able to tell from the look in the swordsman eyes that he <strong>did </strong>forgive her. Even if it was because his beloved Train did blame her, Aliane felt her body lighten as the avoirdupois of her shame was hoisted from her heart. With Creed's two unambiguous words, the ballast that was fettering the guilt to her heart dichotomized, leaving Aliane feeling almost effervescent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Having their forgiveness is worth so much to my bedeviled soul...</em>
</p>
<p>However, she was wholly aware that the exoneration of her crime in regards to Anastasia was not the only thing she wanted to be absolved of.</p>
<p>"Do you have any family?" Train asked the question even though he was positive what her response was going to be.</p>
<p>Aliane looked back and Train, seeing the cat was no longer holding Creed's hand and shook her head. "No."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Where are they?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Train cat rolled his eyes. "Well, I understand that your family isn't in the picture, but I also know how biology works. You didn't just suddenly come into existence. Someone had to give birth to you."</p>
<p>Aliane smirked bitterly as she spoke. "True… Do you really want to know?"</p>
<p>She didn't understand why Train was asking her such personal questions, but seeing the gunman nod, she sighed and gave the man a quick summary of her life. "My mother died during childbirth, and my father blamed me, so he abandoned me when I was five-years-old."</p>
<p>Train shook his head in shock. "What?!"</p>
<p>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "It's true. What reason do I have to lie? Garnering pity from any of you isn't going to work, so I may as well tell you the truth."</p>
<p>Train stared at her for a second, then sighed, knowing what she said was accurate. "What about siblings? Grandparents? Uncles, aunts? Cousins? No one to take you in?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "No siblings and as far as I know, my grandparents died before I was born, and if I have any aunts, uncles, or cousins, I don't know about them. My father kept me locked in the house after my mother died, so if I have any extended family, I'm sure they don't know I exist. My father abandoned me at a church, and the nuns raised me to be Christian."</p>
<p>She laughed at her own words as the memory of her time at the church played through her head. "Well, taught is a strong word. More like they beat it into me. Didn't work. Don't believe a word of religion now. However, they did well with math and history. Science, not so much."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "Friends?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "No."</p>
<p>Train's look remained the same. "Not even from the church?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head. "Nope! All the other kids there hated me because I was hyperactive and a bit… let's just say not normal. To give you an example, I accidentally set fire to the cross while the priest was giving his morning sermon."</p>
<p>Train widened his eyes. "WHAT?!"</p>
<p>Aliane smiled coyly at him. "I said it was an accident…"</p>
<p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes, realizing that was a story for another time. "Acquaintances?"</p>
<p>Aliane was beginning to sense a pattern and rolled her still beet red eyes. "No. Let me just save you the trouble and let you in on a little secret: There's no one. No one that gives a damn about me, no one that's going to care when I die, no one that's mourning my disappearance, and no one who would want to visit, even if they could."</p>
<p>
  <em>No one that gives a shit about me… Not anymore at least… Not since Anastasia….</em>
</p>
<p>Train tilted his head in confusion. "We're here, aren't we?"</p>
<p>Aliane couldn't help the sour laugh that liberated itself from her lips. "This counts?"</p>
<p>Train pouted. "Of course it does! It means I give a shit. If I didn't give a shit, I would have just let you rot here by yourself."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed more indignantly than she intended. "You literally just said you only came here to get the truth. Where in that statement did you say that you gave a shit about my fate?"</p>
<p>Train grimaced a little, realizing the girl had a point. "That's fair…"</p>
<p>
  <em>And I guess I also said I was here for me and not her… It only changed when I saw the indisputable guilt she felt about Anastasia.</em>
</p>
<p>Train was amazed that when he first walked into the room, he nearly had a breakdown at just seeing the girl, yet now, after seeing her shed a few tears and speak a few forlorn words, he found himself wanting to comfort her.</p>
<p>Aliane watched the Black Cat sulk, then sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Sorry… I didn't mean to sound so bitter. It's kind of hard not to when you're…"</p>
<p>Train noticed the girl ended her sentence a few words short and smiled sympathetically at her. "I understand. It's fine."</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's right, I'm too nice. I should hate her, be angry with her. Not wanting to make sure she's okay. I shouldn't be worried about her.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane looked back down at him, a little annoyed at his constant cordial reactions. "Why are you being so nice? I know you're a nice guy, but this is ridiculous! I helped <strong>kidnap</strong> you, which lead to your subsequent torture and body multilation. Why are you acting like none of that happened?!"</p>
<p>Train smirked as the girl seemingly read his thoughts. When he heard the anger slowly rising in Aliane's voice, he couldn't help but chuckle at it. He was used to his unconditional kindness getting that sort of reaction out of people. Especially people who identified as evil.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess in her case, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>formly </strong>
  </em>
  <em>evil.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do you <strong>want</strong> me to be angry with you? You're living out your sentence, aren't you? You're being punished for your crimes, so why are you asking me to give you <strong>more</strong> suffering? I know I don't <strong>really</strong> know who you are, but I never expected you to portray such masochist behavior."</p>
<p>Aliane watched as the golden man smirked, realizing he was kidding and rolled her eyes. "Guess you're the same damn kooky, annoying cat you were when we first met…"</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile. "You love it."</p>
<p>Train regretted his words immediately when an awkward silence took command of the room. However, he had gotten used to moving on from awkward silences, and was able to change the subject to a slightly less incommodious topic.</p>
<p>"So… Do you really have the personality disorders you claimed to have?"</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Nope. Unless you count being a sociopath as a personality disorder, I don't."</p>
<p>"Being a sociopath <strong>is</strong> a personality disorder. It's a term used to describe someone who has antisocial personality disorder."</p>
<p>Both Train and Aliane looked at Lin who was still standing at the door. He gave the duo a strange look. "What? It's true. Sorry, I can't stand when someone is being blatantly ignorant."</p>
<p>"Then explain your feelings for the Black Cat."</p>
<p>Everyone' eyes fell to Sephiria who was giving Number X and knowing look. Train heard Lin make a strangled noise and knew he was blushing, so he chuckled quietly.</p>
<p>"Thanks for your two scents, Number One…" Train addressed his next words to Lin. "I expected that correction to come from Creed, not you."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at his beloved. "Why?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Because you always need things to be as accurate as possible."</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "Yes, but in this situation it was inappropriate to correct Aliane. It's tense enough as it is. I didn't want to add in a reexamination of her counterfactual statement."</p>
<p>Aliane sighed. "Okay, so I'm a psychopath. Is that better?"</p>
<p>"No necessarily. There's a fine line between sociopath and psychopath. A psychopath is usually characterized as someone who's corporeally violent or puts others in danger. Which, I guess you did do, but when one considers the DSM-5 diagnostic precedent, those symptoms can be found in the ASPD category which encompasses many personality disorders."</p>
<p>All eyes were on Creed as he spoke, who frowned and looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Sorry, I did a lot of research back when I was unstable… I wanted to know which I was…"</p>
<p>Train smiled at his partner. "And what did your research uncover about yourself?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at the floor for a second, then lifted his head to meet Train's gaze, realizing what his love was doing. "It made me realize that I didn't have the tools to properly diagnose myself, so if I wanted to get better, I needed to let it go and work on the parts of me I wanted to improve."</p>
<p>Aliane frowned, not getting the point the men were trying to make. "I feel like that down plays the issues certain people endure on a daily basis. Personality, mental, and emotional disorders are not something you can just will away because you've decided you want to be a better person."</p>
<p>Train sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands again. "You literally missed the entire point of the conversation…"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked in confusion. "What?"</p>
<p>"They're saying you're neither a sociopath nor a psychopath. They're insinuating you're just a troubled girl that got taken in by the wrong crowd."</p>
<p>Aliane looked at Lin, baffled as to why the man was being kind to her as well after what she did to the man he loved.</p>
<p>
  <em>His altruism probably has something to do with his feelings for Train.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever… For someone who says they didn't come here for me, you sure are going out of her way to make me feel better."</p>
<p>Train smirked, then shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, what can I say? I'm a nice guy."</p>
<p>Aliane rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. "True…"</p>
<p>Another moment of silence passed until Train broke it. "What about everyone else… Were their stories true at all?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and went down the list. "I'm pretty sure Kenneth has a few screws loose, but I don't know if he has alteimzers or dementia, I'm pretty sure he's just insane. And Watts was actually <strong>too</strong> much of himself which, like I said, was the reason we had to change our story. I guarantee you, as much of an asshole you thought he was is as much of an asshole he truly is."</p>
<p>Train nodded. "Makes sense…" He hesitated before he asked his next question, thinking of his green haired friend as he spoke. "And what about Nica?"</p>
<p>Aliane froze the mention of the woman's name. She was the only one in the Apostles she actually gave a damn about, and she was worried about putting her fate in further danger.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who am I kidding? No matter what I say, it won't change Chronos' mind about her. She became their enemy the moment she joined the Apostles, and her fate will be the same as mine if they catch her…</em>
</p>
<p>Still, she wanted to be honest with Train, and made sure he could see the sincerity in her eyes as she spoke. She knew he was silently asking about her feelings for Sven, and Aliane knew without a shadow of a doubt what the truth of those feelings were.</p>
<p>"She loves Sven."</p>
<p>Train wasn't ready to receive such a blunt, apropos response from the woman. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Aliane nodded with a conviction she didn't know she still had in her. She thought Chronos had seeped her of the feeling, but thinking about the older woman's feelings for Sven brought any positivity and resolve she had left to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>"Yes. Without a doubt. It was originally supposed to be a way to gain his trust since he was the most unwilling to believe us, but she truly fell in love with him. I'm pretty sure it was another reason she came up with the idea to turn Watts into an abusive husband."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "It was <strong>her</strong> idea to change your narrative?"</p>
<p>Again, Aliane nodded. "Yes. Charden put her in charge of us."</p>
<p>Train stared at the small woman's face, not sure if he believed her. If Nica really did love Sven, it meant his friend wasn't totally deceived by her. It meant that at least to some extent, their relationship and feelings for one another were real.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, that fact that she might have actually loved him makes the entire situation all the more tragic… Because their current placements in the world have them standing opposite each other. As enemies.</em>
</p>
<p>Train glanced at Creed as he thought of that, remembering the time all those years ago when he considered his lover an enemy. He remembered that despite the tsunamic sensations of idolatry he now knew he harbored deep down for the man even back then, it hurt beyond recognition to know he could never act on those potent feelings of love.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which will probably be exactly how Sven feels when he sees Nica again… And maybe Nica when she sees Sven if what Aliane says is true.</em>
</p>
<p>Train locked eyes with her again, staring intently at them to make sure she wasn't lying. It was difficult to trust his instincts when it came to Aliane, but considering how meek and defeated she seemed, he didn't think she was capable of lying.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lying about Nica's feelings for Sven won't save her. She knows Sephiria won't spare any of the Apostles. The only reason she spared Aliane was because of Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>That was something Train was hoping he could stop. He didn't want to kill any of the Apostles, just wanted to put an end to their organization and an end to the seemingly endless war. All he wanted to do was live a peaceful life with the man he loved and the friends he adored.</p>
<p>Train couldn't help but smirk a little at his own thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>I must be the only person in existence that would think about saving their enemies' lives from their allies.</em>
</p>
<p>He glanced at Creed and smiled warmly at his lover, who gave him a confused look, most likely baffled by the cat's strange behavior.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… maybe not the only person.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew no matter how crazy, unreasonable, or out of line he or his goals might have been, Creed's would always be aligned with his. As long as he had Creed by his side, he'd never be alone in his incongruously farcical views on the world.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed and I will make sure no one dies together.</em>
</p>
<p>When Creed seemingly read his thoughts and smiled at him, Train felt the all powerful obdurate, fractious typhoon of heat submerge his heart and cascade down his skin, making him understand what the next topic he needed to broach with the woman was.</p>
<p>He turned back to Aliane, a serious, yet empathetic look on his face. "Do <strong>you</strong> really love <strong>me</strong>?"</p>
<p>Aliane tensed at his words and felt her skin go cold. There was something about the tone in his voice that made her understand that while he clearly wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, he also was making it clear where he stood. It was that distinct sonority of pity that made her want to shiver and curl her body up into a new ball that was replete with self hate and measliness.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like he has to remind he could never reciprocate feelings of love for anyone other than Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane had spent a lot of her time thinking about that particular topic. She even had an imaginary conversation with Train in her head, but it always ended with the Black Cat threatening to kill her, or making her feel like she was nothing but scum that cemented abominably to the bottom of his shoe</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite that… I think I finally have the answer to it. I think I finally understand how I feel about him. About all of them.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked Train in the eye, making sure not to blink so he could see the rectitude that resided in them. Still, her words were hesitant as she spoke. "I… don't believe it's fair to say it's love after witnessing what true love is."</p>
<p>She glanced at Creed, then Lin, then Train, letting the gunman know exactly what she was talking about. "I think… what I initially felt was a visceral reaction to lustful feelings. After that, I believe I fell in love with the life you and everyone else graced me with. I believe I grew attached to what you and the rest of your friend represented."</p>
<p>She paused and looked up at the ceiling, smiling wistfully as she remembered what it was like to be tutored on subjects she already knew about by a young, bright girl, sighing at the memories of picking on Kyoko and playfully arguing with her over who deserved the Black Cat. She felt a tear fall from her eyes as she evoked the thoughts of Nica falling in love with Sven, of Anastasia giving her analeptic oboe lessons, of performing a duet on stage with Creed.</p>
<p>Finally, she remembered all the times Train permitted her to crawl onto his lap whenever he felt she needed the comfort, shutting her eyes as she remembered feeling at home for the first time with the Black Cat and his idiosyncratic family.</p>
<p>"It's hard to distinguish the two, but I believe I loved more than just you. I loved you all and I loved the life you lived… and I wished that I could have stayed there."</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I knew from the start I never could…</em>
</p>
<p>Train could tell she didn't mean to say those last words out loud and sulked on her behalf. "Had our circumstances and chance meeting been different… you might have been able to."</p>
<p>Aliane looked up at Train, not aware she had begun crying again and frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>Train smiled warmly at her, compassion and empathy taking over again as he elaborated. "If we met more organically, we might have actually been able to save you from the Apostles. We might have been able to have you join our little sweeper posse instead."</p>
<p>Aliane began to smile as Train's fantastically fake future swam through her head. Images of her and Kyoko slowly becoming friends surfaced, and she sighed quietly at the sight of her and the teenager going shopping with one another. Despite their age difference, they were approximately the same size, and she couldn't help but think about how much fun it would have been to swap clothes with the girl.</p>
<p>Then, she saw visions of watching Eve grow which caused another tear to fall from her eye. Aside from Train, Eve had been her favorite sweeper. She was always looking out for her like a big sister would to their baby sister, even though the bio-girl was much younger than her. Eve just had a sophisticated worldliness to her that made her act older.</p>
<p>Another picture of Creed and Train getting married began to paint itself in her mind, and she couldn't help but laugh at the image. As much as she knew the men loved each other, she didn't know if that was something in the cards for them. She wasn't even sure if it was something either of them were interested in. They were happy enough just being with each other with no legal documentation of their love attached to the devoted relationship they shared.</p>
<p>Still, seeing Train and Creed kissing at an altar, both looking rakish in their white suits, she laughed a little more, which caught the attention of the Black Cat.</p>
<p>Train frowned and tilted his head in confusion. "What's so funny?"</p>
<p>Aliane shook her head and brushed his words aside. "It's nothing, just… thinking about how strangely dapper you'd both look in white."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "What?"</p>
<p>Aliane laughed a little more as she watched Train look back at Creed, who was giving Train an endearingly discerning look, letting her know the silverette knew exactly what she was thinking. Creed made eye contact with the girl, gave her a quick wink then leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out as he continued smiling eagerly at his beloved.</p>
<p>Train frowned at his lover, not sure what the meaning behind his quixotic look was, but decided not to question it. He didn't want to get too far off topic, even though he could tell by the look on Aliane's face that she was stuck in her imaginary world of being part of his sweeper family.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't blame her. We're the traditional picture perfect dysfunctional family. For someone who's never experienced a real family before, we're an extremely appealing concept.</em>
</p>
<p>Train could sympathize with the woman's feelings since for him, finding the little ragtag teams of misfits was nostalgic. It brought back memories of the love he used to feel when his parents were still alive and had he been in Aliane's shoes, he probably would have felt the same wistful feelings she was currently experiencing.</p>
<p>"Do you… think if you met Nica under different circumstances, it would have been different for her as well?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the hope in Aliane's eyes. "In what respects?"</p>
<p>Aliane sighed and slumped forward a bit. "You know what I mean…"</p>
<p>Seeing her mien slowly crumble from Train's trampling uncertain question, he tried to give her words a bit more weight. However, he still didn't feel like he had appropriate acumen to give her the answer she wanted, but he figured the least he could do was respond.</p>
<p>"I don't think it's my place to say how Sven would feel about her if our meeting had happened under different circumstances. I don't even think it's for me to say how he feels about her right now. We don't talk about her." Train paused, questioning if his words were too blunt, but decided he may as well say them. "<strong>He</strong> doesn't talk about her."</p>
<p>Aliane kept her focus on Train for a few seconds, then nodded in a slow, somber manner. "I see…"</p>
<p>Train was honestly surprised to see the girl being as empathetic to Nica as she was. As far as he was concerned, Nica abandoned Aliane to her fate. He didn't understand how she could still hold feelings of benevolence towards the older woman.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who am I to talk? I'm forgiving the woman that helped get me kidnapped!</em>
</p>
<p>Train realized that he shouldn't judge her relationship with Nica based on the limited knowledge he had about them and their past. They were both strangers now, and it was completely within the realm of reality that they managed to bond during that time they were pulling the wool over the sweepers' eyes. They did seem to be the closest out of the entire fake family.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it's possible that aspect of their farce wasn't a lie.</em>
</p>
<p>"If I may interject…" Creed added quietly, feeling an affinity for the woman who was not present along with Aliane. "It might not be my place to say this, but I think Nica and Sven's forbidden relationship may have come to fruition if the circumstances were different. He… cared about her. A lot."</p>
<p>Creed knew Sven loved Nica, but he didn't want to say it out loud since he was positive Sven never would. Especially after what happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sven absolutely would have brought Nica into our lives if they had met naturally. He's still hurting from her absence, and tormented by what happened. I have no doubt they'd be together if the situation was different.</em>
</p>
<p>Aliane blinked at Creed, feeling the same perplexing feelings about his kindness as she had about Train's. "Why are <strong>you</strong> being so nice to me?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I get that Creed is willing to forgive me because Train is, but I didn't expect him to be this </em>
  <em>
    <strong>nice</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. If anything, I expected him to hate me more than anyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at her. "Because I've been where you're at before. And the only thing that helped get me through it was with the kindness and understanding others were willing to bless me with."</p>
<p>He turned his amiable gaze from Aliane to Train, reaching out to tuck a few strands of hair behind his ear as he finished his statement. "Forgiveness, kindness, and understanding were what saved me from my reprobate fate… Or should I say from myself. And the very same people that showed me those affable emotions and gave me a second chance are the same people who are showing them to you right now."</p>
<p>Aliane watched as Creed gently caressed his partner's cheek, understanding he was talking about Train, but also realizing he meant more than just the Black Cat. He was talking about Sven, Eve, and Anastasia's music family as well.</p>
<p>"Are you… implying everyone else forgives me…?"</p>
<p>Creed pried his eyes away from his beautiful Kitten's face so he could look in the woman's eyes. "If they don't forgive you now, they will in time. That's just the kind of people they are. Always forgiving, always compassionate, always accepting and understanding of the dark shadows still anchored to our hearts."</p>
<p>Aliane looked away from Creed to Sephiria. "I think we both know that even with everyone's forgiveness, my fate will not end the same as yours…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at Sephiria, his hand still on Train's cheek as he frowned. He knew Aliane was right, but he didn't want to say it. The stern look on Sephiria's face was all the evidence he needed to know the ex-Apostles was correct.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can't expect her story to end well… But at least we can make it a bit easier for her to endure by showing her compassion. I'm sure that's one of the reasons Train's doing it. Also, like he said himself, he's just too nice a guy.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed wasn't sure why his brian segwayed to the question he was about to ask, but he couldn't fight a niggling doubt that was tickling that back of his brain.</p>
<p>
  <em>I did tell myself I was going to mention this to Sephiria when we saw her. Train's childish behavior just distracted me from bringing it up earlier.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed realized the conversation about Aliane's fate was going to take a dark turn, so he figured now might have been the best time to bring up his recent doubts about a different woman. He could tell Train was about to start asking the hard hitting questions of what happened to him while he was with the Apostles, and there might have not been another change to bring up his question after that. Train might be too distraught to talk about it.</p>
<p>
  <em>And we definitely need to talk about it, so I may as well get it over with now. Especially if this has anything to do with the Apostles, Aliane might know something about it. And she seems more than willing to tell us anything we want to know.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed eyed the woman behind the bars curiously. "Have you ever heard Charden mention a woman named Effie?"</p>
<p>Aliane blinked in confusion at Creed. "Effie?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yes. Effie Mayberry. Does the name sound familiar?"</p>
<p>Train gawked at his lover, boggled as to what his old friend had to do with the Apostles or why he would bring her up at that precise moment.</p>
<p><em>I went </em><em><strong>far</strong></em> <em>out of my way when I met her to make sure she didn't know </em><em><strong>anything</strong></em> <em>about my past including the Apostles.</em></p>
<p>"Creed, what does that have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>Creed gave his beloved a slightly uneasy look. "I… Don't know. Call it a hunch, if you will, but I've been uneasy with her messages to me…"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Creed let out a stressed sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "To be honest, I don't know. Maybe it's due to the fact that we've been tricked by the Apostles before, but I can't shake this feeling that E hasn't been the one messaging me."</p>
<p>Train continued giving his lover a bewildered look. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed threw his hands up in the air, not sure how else to explain his gut instinct to the cat. "I don't know, Train! I just do. You should know better than anyone else you can't explain gut feelings. There's just something telling me to find out more about before we see her again, and I was wondering if Aliane knew anything about her."</p>
<p>Before Aliane could respond, Sephiria stepped into the conversation, pushing herself away from the wall so she could make her presence known. "Who is Effie Mayberry?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at Number One. "An old friend of mine. I met her during those six months after leaving the Apostles. She was the reason I became a sweeper. I may not have known her long, but she was a good friend."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked from Train to Creed. "Why do you think she has something to do with the Apostles? From what Heartnet described, he met her while you were still running the Apostles. And if she had anything to do with the Taoists, wouldn't <strong>you</strong> have known about her and therefore we would have as well?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded in agreement. It didn't make sense that E was a spy like Aliane since she met Train while <strong>he </strong>was still leading the Apostles. Creed had no idea the woman even existed until Train mentioned her, and with how separated she was from their past, it didn't make sense that she'd have anything to do with the terrorists.</p>
<p><em>Not to mention the town she lives in isn't even on most maps. It seems far too big of a coincidence that Charden just happened upon her and managed to somehow convince her to betray us </em><em><strong>after</strong></em> <em>she befriends and bonded with Train. Still…</em></p>
<p>He thought about the recent messages he had been receiving from her, the poised eagerness her texts held seemed very unlike the woman he had spent so many months getting to know. While she was always excited at the prospect of seeing Train again, the way she talked about their meeting was strange. She seemed both keen to meet up, but at the same time hesitant. As if she wasn't ready yet, but wanted to make sure Creed didn't forget about her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I haven't forgotten about her in all these months, why would I forget about her now?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed locked eyes with Sephiria. "I know, Sephiria, but… I can't get rid of this doubt I have. I don't know what it is, but I just have this nagging feeling that something isn't right with her."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his partner. "With E?"</p>
<p>Creed turned back to his love and frowned. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Train felt his heart freeze a little at his lover's words and even shivered a little at the serious look Creed was giving him. "What… Do you think it is?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rubbed his cat's shoulder. "I don't know… That's why I'm asking."</p>
<p>Sephiria stepped back into the conversation as she directed her command at Aliane. "Answer his question."</p>
<p>Aliane stared in confusion at Sephiria, then looked at Creed and Train, frowning at the worried looks on their faces. "I've never heard that name before in my life."</p>
<p>Sephiria glowered at the girl, then turned back to Creed. "Does that ease your burden at all?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. But, I also don't think she's lying."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "You two are being <strong>far</strong> too merciful towards this woman. How do you know this isn't part of another trap?"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "That's a pretty elaborate trap…"</p>
<p>Sephiria glared at the cat. "So was the one to capture you yet, here we are."</p>
<p>Train returned the woman's glare, wanting to counter that Aliane helping rescue him and handing herself over to Chronos was far more elaborate than befriending and betraying them, but he knew it wasn't worth it. She'd have some other kind of counter for the cat.</p>
<p>"You're sure you never heard that name before?" Creed asked, moving a little closer to the bars as he spoke. "Not even in passing? You haven't heard anyone say that name ever?"</p>
<p>Aliane frowned and shook her head. "No. That's a pretty unique name. I wouldn't forget it."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and leaned back. "Then what the hell is going on…?"</p>
<p>Sephiria stared at Creed's back as she spoke. "What is your gut telling you?"</p>
<p>Creed didn't bother to look back at her as he answered. "Just that something isn't right... She's both talking like herself, but not talking like herself. As if she's trying to work extra hard to be herself. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "It makes an eerie amount of sense." She paused for a minute as she thought, then continued. "Have you set up a time to meet with her?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. But she said she'll be ready to meet up soon."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Train, who's eyes were locked onto the swordsman, then looked at Creed again. "Set up a time and inform me immediately. We'll bring back up just in case."</p>
<p>Train blinked and turned to Sephiria. "Is that necessary? It was supposed to just be us. Do you really think we can't handle it on our own?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "Your opinion about situations like this is vetoed from here on out. You've proven you're <strong>far</strong> too trusting and naive when it comes to your friends." She saw Train was about to open his mouth again and slapped the wall next to her. "I will not argue with you on this, Black Cat. Understand?"</p>
<p>Creed held his breath, worried his love's trauma may return and he might take Sephiria's orders too literally. The conversation with Aliane had opened up a lot of old wounds, and he didn't think it was unreasonable to believe his beloved might have slipped away from them a bit.</p>
<p>However, when he saw Train roll his eyes and give the woman a sarcastic salute, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Aye, aye, Captn'..."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved, then turned to Number One. "I'll let you know right away."</p>
<p>"DOES THIS MEAN I GET TO USE MY ABILITIES SOON?!" He reached out and grabbed Creed's hand, his motions so quick they made the silverette jump. "CAN WE TRAIN SOON?!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked wildly at his love, again about to speak, but was cut off by Sephiria. "I think we'll <strong>need</strong> to train to prepare for this. All of us. Including both of you and the sweepers if they intend on being a part of the war. I also think we'll need to come up with a plan just in case. So, maybe hold off on picking an exact time until we're ready."</p>
<p>Train only barely registered what the woman said, since his eyes were still glued to Creed. He knew no matter what Sephiria said, they may not be enough to persuade his partner, so he was waiting on Creed's response.</p>
<p>Creed saw the eagerness in his love's eyes, then sighed as he looked over his shoulder at Number One. "Can I train one-on-one with Train before we train together? Just to make sure he's ready to use his Tao without losing control?"</p>
<p>Sephiria raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can handle him on your own if he loses control?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled confidently. "Yes. I did it before, I can do it again. I'd actually prefer if it were just us so no one else gets hurt."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded in understanding, then leaned back against the wall. "That's fine. We need to come up with a plan first anyway. When Heartnet's ready, we can run through the plan together, then you can set up a time with the woman."</p>
<p>Creed gave her a sweet smile. "Sounds good."</p>
<p>He jumped again as Train suddenly let go of his hands and leapt into the air, punching his fist upwards as he floated himself slightly out of pure joy. "WOOOOO! FINALLY, SOME ACTION!"</p>
<p>Aliane watched as Creed smiled warmly at the cat and Lin giggled adoringly while Sephiria rolled her eyes. She was hesitant to ask her question, but decided the worst thing that could happen was being told no. "Can… I help…?"</p>
<p>Sephiria was the first to respond to the prisoner. "No."</p>
<p>Creed watched as the girl's demeanor shifted from excited to defeated and frowned. "What exactly did you have in mind?"</p>
<p>Aliane glanced at Sephiria, noticing the woman was giving her a calm, but deadly look and carefully answered Creed. "I-I don't know <strong>exactly</strong> how I'd help, but I'm sure Sephiria could make some use of me…"</p>
<p>Sephiria took a step forward and made sure the venom could be heard in her voice. "The fact that you are offering your services makes me believe this <strong>is</strong> all an elaborate plan."</p>
<p>"Why?" Creed asked, genuinely curious why she felt that way."</p>
<p>Sephiria glowered at Creed. "You of all people should know why…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I understand why you might feel that way, but logically, it doesn't make sense."</p>
<p>Sephiria's look did not change, but she wanted to hear more of what the man had to say. "And why is that?"</p>
<p>Creed turned his body away slightly, ignoring his beloved as the cat continued to celebrate, deciding to make Lin join in on his party as he spoke eagerly to the number, even spinning the shorter man around. Lin didn't mind his overly enthusiastic behavior at all. He was beaming brightly at the gunman, overjoyed Train was choosing to celebrate with <strong>him</strong> specifically.</p>
<p>"Because if this <strong>is</strong> part of their plan, it is now at the point of being <strong>too </strong>elaborate to ever work." Creed crossed his legs as he spoke to the woman.</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "And we've been here before, Diskenth. Nothing is too elaborate when it comes to the Apostles."</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No, you're not understanding what I mean."</p>
<p>Sephiria gestured with her hand for him to continue. "Then be more specific in your reasoning."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rubbed his eyes, a little frustrated that Sephiria's mistrust for the girl was outweighing her logic. "In order for this specific plan to work, they'd have to rely on the fact that I'd not only become suspicious of E, but ask Aliane about if so she could offer her help. That's a stretch, even for the Apostles. <strong>I</strong> didn't even intend on asking her about it until just now, which means they'd have to be absolutely perfect in predicting my actions. So, the idea that you think Aliane is involved in this supposed complex plan <strong>at all</strong> is absolutely absurd. And to be honest, I can't even see the logic behind her getting caught as being a part of their plan."</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned. "Why's that?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at his beloved who was now messing with Lin's hair. "Because when they had Train, they were ahead of us. Why would they purposefully give him up <strong>and</strong> give us Aliane?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "To lull us into a false sense of security by giving us back one of our strongest allies along with handing over someone who you already bonded with."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and turned back to Sephiria. "You're essentially saying they took Train, made him stronger, and gave him back along with a prisoner. Don't you see how ridiculous that is? By don't that, they gave us all the cards."</p>
<p>He looked at Train out of the corner of his eye as he spoke. "Doctor's desire to turn Train into a weapon was strong even while we were running the Apostles. Do you really think it makes sense he'd willingly give up one of his most prized experiments? Especially when it didn't even sound like he was done with Train."</p>
<p>He frowned and looked back at Number One. "Not only do I understand the kind of madman Doctor is, but I also know when Aliane brought me to the hideout, he <strong>did not</strong> intend to give Train up. He wanted Train to kill me and bring my head back to Charden to please him. There's no way in hell Kanzaki would have <strong>ever</strong> given up Train."</p>
<p>Sephiria was quiet for a minute, then nodded unwillingly. "Okay… But, I still don't see how the girl coming with us to meet this friend of yours would benefit us. Or how it isn't a part of their plan. She'll just betray us again."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "And if she does, you can kill her."</p>
<p>Sephiria was strangely comforted by Aliane's shudder. "She could disappear and run away."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "And if you really thought she was that much of a threat or a flight risk, you would have killed her by now. The fact that she's still alive either means you're not done with her yet, or you realize she's not threat, and don't intend on erasing her at all. We all know how much you hate unnecessary deaths."</p>
<p>Aliane felt a bit of hope spark in her chest at Creed's words, and she looked at Sephiria for confirmation. However, the woman's face remained illegible, and the Chronos' leader's eyes remained on Creed.</p>
<p>Seeing Number One didn't respond, but was still listening, Creed went on. "This supposed plan is also contingent on the fact that you'd even let us talk to Aliane. So, not only would the Apostles have to expect me to catch on to E and bring it up to Aliane, but they'd also have to rely on the fact that I'd be given the opportunity to be in contact with her by the world's most stubborn, mistrusting woman."</p>
<p>Creed thought about his words, nodding as he agreed with himself. "Even if they somehow managed to convince Doctor to let Train go, and give us our strongest asset back, they would then have to rely on too many factors <strong>after </strong>Aliane was captured so make that ludicrous plan work. If they wanted to use E to lure us out, it wouldn't have anything to do with Aliane."</p>
<p>Sephiria stared at Creed for a moment, unwilling to admit outwardly that he was correct and decided to ask a question instead. "You don't think the Apostles have anything to do with this woman you keep mentioning? Even if your gut is telling you something isn't right?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "I didn't say that. I think it's possible this <strong>might</strong> have something to do with the Apostles, and <strong>maybe</strong> E is trying to lure us out, but beyond that I don't know."</p>
<p>He looked at Aliane out of the corner of his eye. "But, if it is a trap… I actually think she'd be of great help."</p>
<p>Sephiria looked at Aliane, her eyes filled with disturts as she spoke. "How so?"</p>
<p>Creed turned back to Sephiria. "Because they wouldn't expect you to trust her enough to not only release her, but let her help." He looked at Aliane and smirked. "Besides that, her powers are <strong>very</strong> useful. If this <strong>is</strong> a trap, not only will they not expect her to be there, but they won't know she's there until it's too late. She could be the saving grace we need if things go south."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at Aliane, quick enough that the girl didn't notice it, and locked eyes with Creed again. Every bit of what he said was accurate, and she couldn't think of a single way to refute any of his points. And she desperately wanted to, since she really didn't want to make the woman a part of their plan.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, he's right about everything. There's no way they'd give up the Black Cat, especially when they made him </em>
  <em>
    <strong>stronger</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. If anything, they would have killed him so he wouldn't fall back into our hands.</em>
</p>
<p>And as much as she hated to admit it, the idea that taking Aliane prisoner was a part of the Apostles' plan was starting to become more and more implausible even for her. She was sure if it were true, Aliane would have been making more demands and giving them insider information less. While the ex-Apostle made it clear she didn't know a lot, she made sure to tell Sephiria every tiny detail that came to mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>She's literally asked for nothing while she's been here and unless she's had something to tell me, she's been as quiet as a mouse. As much as I hate to admit it, she's been our most well behaved prisoner.</em>
</p>
<p>Originally, Sephiria believed her conformity meant she was trying to get on Sephira's good side, but now that Creed shined the light in her eyes, she realized how preposterous that sounded. Hearing the swordsman's logic, she was able to realize she had been reacting out of her inherent mistrust of everything relating to the Apostles, along with the protracted chagrin she still felt over being duped by the Taoist.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the fact that they were successful in capturing Train despite my protests not to trust this girl has made it impossible for me to listen to anything the sweepers have to say.</em>
</p>
<p>Before Train was kidnapped, Sephiria used to turn to Creed for his opinion on numerous matters. However, given the recent events they were forced to weather, her faith in the man's logic wavered slightly. While Creed was still one of the most logical, resourceful, intelligent people she knew, she also knew when it came to Train, a bit of his aptitude and judgement went out the window. No matter how much more stable the silverette had become, he could still act a bit crazy when it came to the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, if I keep refusing to listen to them, we'll end up with a worse relationship than what Aliane has described is happening in the Apostles. If we're going to win, I need to trust them again.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria made her look at the prisoner known, and she glared at the woman slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em>She won't get away. I'll make sure of it.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria finally turned back to Creed. "I'll see if there's a way to work the girl into our plans."</p>
<p>Creed smiled gratefully at Sephiria. He was glad to hear the woman had come around to his logic, especially since he had been able to tell she hadn't been trusting him as much recently.</p>
<p><em>Ironically, I think all this nonsense with the Apostles has brought us closer together. Who knows? If we win, maybe we'll be close enough that she actually </em><em><strong>will</strong></em> <em>leave me and Train alone.</em></p>
<p>He shook his head at his own thoughts.</p>
<p><em>No, </em><em><strong>when</strong></em> <em>we win, maybe she'll trust us enough to let us live peacefully together. I need to stay positive that this will all work out in the end. That all our pain and misery will be worth it.</em></p>
<p>He turned to his beloved who was still messing around with Lin and smiled.</p>
<p><em>By the end of this contradicting, harrowing fairytale, I </em><em><strong>will</strong></em> <em>live happily ever after with my prince.</em></p>
<p>He looked back to Sephiria. "Thank you for listening, Sephiria."</p>
<p>Number One nodded her head slightly, a silent understanding passing between them as she looked at her subordinate and the Black Cat. "How soon can you be ready to train with the rest of us, Black Cat?"</p>
<p>Train looked at Sephiria, his arm around Lin's neck as he held the number captive in an intense noogie. "What?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed in frustration. "...You didn't listen to anything we just said, did you?"</p>
<p>Train let go of Lin, much to the smaller man's displeasure, and walked back over to Creed and Number One. "No. It sounded like you guys were making some sort of plan, so I tuned out and decided to celebrate my newest form of freedom with Lin. What's this about training with you? I thought I was training with Creed first."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and decided to answer his love's question, since he could tell Sephiria's patience for the man had been worn out for the day, and he had endless patience for Train. "You are. But, I think Sephiria's trying to figure out a timeline of when we can train as part of her precautionary plan in case meeting E is a trap."</p>
<p>Train frowned as he stepped next to his partner and took a seat on the floor next to him. His conversation with Aliane wasn't over yet, but he wanted to put the idea of E luring them into an ambush to bed. He didn't want to think the woman was betraying them or possibly being used, but after being a prisoner to the Apostles, he knew he couldn't write anything off.</p>
<p>"Do you really think E is tricking us…? You don't think it's too far fetched of an idea that she's been fooling me this entire time?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the pain in his love's voice, then gently cupped Train's cheek as he spoke. "I don't think she's been fooling you this entire time. If she was, she would have been more present in your life instead of a few chance meetings <strong>years</strong> ago."</p>
<p>Train's fears were only alleviated slightly, since Creed was being too vague to fully relieve his stress. "Then, what could it possibly be? Do you really think the Apostles somehow got their hands on her and are using her as bait?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and caressed his beloved's cheek. "...I don't know, Train. Saying it out loud, it sounds completely insane and improbable, but we can't take any more chances. Especially with how close we are to the finish line."</p>
<p>Train took in a deep breath, pressing his face into Creed's hand. "You're right. Better safe than sorry, right?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Right. And if it turns out to be nothing, then the worst thing that could happen is we are overly prepared to meet with an old friend and we're a bit embarrassed at being wrong. But, no matter what, whether we're walking into an ambush with the Apostles, or we're making a fool of ourselves while we meet with a friend, we'll be doing it together…"</p>
<p>Train's smiled when Creed's sentence trailed off, finishing it for him like he did thousands of times in the past. "Always…"</p>
<p>Train allowed Creed to pull him forward so he could kiss his forehead, then looked at Sephiria. "Your question isn't something I can answer right now. I need to see how I handle training with Creed first."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "Keep us updated on your progress and I'll keep you updated on ours."</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile, then finally turned back to Aliane. Riding the wave of heat Creed had kindled in his chest with his ardent words and warm lips, along with the joy and relief he felt at being able to train with his partner again, made entering the final topic of conversation with the woman seem effortless.</p>
<p>"Aliane,tell me everything that happened to me while I was the Apostles' prisoner."</p>
<p>Aliane flinched at Train's words, gawking at the man in disbelief as she asked him to repeat his far too sanguine words for an inordinately dark topic of conversation. "What?"</p>
<p>Train smiled at her and turned his body to fully face her. "You heard me. I want to know everything that happened to me while I was at the Apostles' layer. Don't spare my feelings by leaving out details. When I say I want to know everything, I mean I want to know <strong>everything</strong>."</p>
<p>Aliane continued staring in shock at him as she spoke. "...Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Train could hear the uneasiness in her voice and realized the discussion was going to be almost as hard for her as it was for him. Nevertheless, he nodded firmly and moved closer to the bars.</p>
<p>"Yes. Tell me."</p>
<p>Aliane glanced at Creed who was scooting his body towards Train, then took the cat's hand into his lap and pressed their bodies against one another. She then looked at Sephiria who was still leaning against the wall, but obviously paying attention to whatever the girl had to say. Next, her eyes landed on Number X's, who had finally moved away from the door and towards the cell, standing close enough to Train that he could comfort the gunman if he needed it, but not so much that he infringed on the couple's proximity.</p>
<p>Finally, her eyes landed back on Train and she opened her mouth to question the man again. She shut it quickly when she saw the fierce perseverance radiating intensely in his eyes and knew without a shadow of a doubt, he meant what he said.</p>
<p>She lowered her head. "Okay… If you're really that sure…" Aliane sighed in slight annoyance. "Talk about being a masochist…"</p>
<p>When she heard Train chuckle, he lifted her head and met his gaze. "I'll tell you everything. But, don't blame me for the nightmares."</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile and brushed her words away. "Those will never stop. I've learned to live with them."</p>
<p>Aliane returned the cat's large smile with a small one and took another deep breath as she hesitantly began telling Train his own tragic story.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train rested his head against the bark of the tree he sat in, staring despondently ahead, barely registering the scintillating stars shimmering illustriously in the dark azure sky, as if mocking him with their brilliant, optimistic presence.</p>
<p>They returned to the sweeper hideout hours ago, and the sun had already set. Creed and Lin stepped out for about an hour after they entered the home and returned with what Train assumed was a plentiful amount of food. He was surprised the men had come to an agreement to go shopping together, and couldn't help but laugh at the image of Creed and Lin arguing over what they were going to buy.</p>
<p>
  <em>That would have been a sight to see. Sort of sorry I missed it, but they slipped out the same time I did.</em>
</p>
<p>When they got back, Train assumed they didn't look for him because they were starting dinner. Train thought about joining them, but he needed time to be alone in the tall tree that resided a few yards away from the house. As much as he wanted to spend time with his friends, he really needed time to himself so he could fully absorb the tragic tale Aliane wove for him.</p>
<p>"<em>Before I start, what do you remember?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train frowned. "I remember waking up there, tied to a rubber bed, being infected with that drug and the Nanomachines, and that bastard beating the shit out of me. After that, it starts to get foggy. I remember bits and pieces, but not too much."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane sighed. "Do you remember being forced to stay awake while the bots merged with your body?"</em>
</p>
<p>The feeling of his insides being set on fire caused the Black Cat to grimace abruptly, leaning forward as he clutched his stomach tightly, as if he could still feel the lava being poured into his veins again. He felt himself trembling when his memories brought back the pain of said lava hardening inside him, turning into rocks and gravel that brought on an agonizing, heavy feeling.</p>
<p>"<em>I… remember… how it felt, but… I don't remember what happened during that time…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane waited for the cat to compose himself, then went on. "That's when he… tested your pain threshold…"</em>
</p>
<p>Train shivered as the woman's words swam through his head. He could feel the knives Kanzaki cut into him with, murmuring quiet words of throes as he slowly curled himself into a ball. He was desperately trying to escape the acuminous objects Doctor was attempting to skewer him with, treating the cat as if he were a piece of meat and he was the butcher testing for pinkness. However, it seemed that no matter how many times the knife came out salmon hue, the slaughterer wasn't satisfied with his tenderness.</p>
<p>"<em>Hmm… This wound seems to be healing far faster than the other one… I wonder why that is."</em></p>
<p>He vibrated violently when heard Doctor's twisted voice reverberate against his skull and suddenly saw the lunatic welding a knife in one hand and a syringe in the other, hovering above him like an seraph of death with a maniacal, corrupt, deranged look in his eyes. Train knew the snarl the psychopath sketched crudely on his face was meant to be interperted as a smile from the presenter's point of view, but the gunman couldn't see it as anything other than what it truly was: The wild look of a barbarian about to dig in on their fresh kill.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah, I see! The Nanomachines are centralizing around the non-dominant side of your body because they're identifying that as weaker. Well, there's only one way to fix that!"</em></p>
<p>Train liberated a vulgar growl from his lips when he felt Doctor stab him with another needle, injecting him with more of the Nanomachines he never consented to. As he felt his body begin to spark with an electrical rage, Train knew he was beginning to lose control of his emotions and tried to shake himself of the memory.</p>
<p>"<em>There, that's better. Now, you'll heal perfectly on each side. You should be thanking me, Black Cat. I'm about to make you unstoppable. Immortal even! I could have done the same for Creed if didn't listen to you all those years ago. I guess you can also consider this revenge for trying to keep the Nanomachines from me."</em></p>
<p>The traumatized golden man winced and whimpered as his mind became plagued with the suppressed memories that lived in the dark corners of his subconscious. The conversation with Aliane had opened the floodgates to his misery and torment, and he was now swimming fruitlessly in the unrelenting storm of his tragedy. Try as he might to re-seal the unyielding conduit residing in his psyche, his body felt too weak to halt the storm, too powerless to fight back against the inexorable monsoon.</p>
<p>"You bastard…."</p>
<p>"<em>Now, does that sound like something you should be saying to the man that is about to make you a God? Isn't that what your beloved partner has always regarded you as anyway? Think of this as my way of making Creed-sama's views of you come to fruition."</em></p>
<p>When he felt the maniac scientist take the knife and wedge it deep into his flesh, Train flinched violently as his eyes glanced down at his arm that was still wrapped around his stomach. He quickly removed his arms from around his abdomen, and clamped his fingers tightly around his forearm, desperately trying to prevent his unseen life force from exiting his body.</p>
<p>"Leave Creed's name out of your mouth…"</p>
<p>Despite his best efforts to shield his vision from the malformation Kanzaki was trying to impose on him, he was able to clearly see the knife slice into his sinew and muscle, all the way down to his bone. The cat gripped even tighter at his arm, rocking back and forth slightly as his body flared intensely with electricity.</p>
<p>"<em>Can't you see this is what Creed wanted from the beginning? Wasn't it his idea to bring the Nanomachines to the Apostles in the first place? I'm just finishing what he tried to start."</em></p>
<p>He knew he was losing more and more control of his emotions as his demented memories played like a horror movie in his head, but he was finding it harder and harder to ignore his emotional wreckage when he heard Kanzaki's sick voice repeat his lover's name over nad over again. As if he was trying to taint the warmth hearing Creed's name formed in his heart.</p>
<p>As more of Doctor's heinous words crawled through his head, Train clutched tightly at his hair and shook his head back and forth, rejecting the reality the scientist was attempting to inflict on him. He felt the heat of the electricity that was engulfing his body intensify, then shivered at the chilly wind that was beginning to wipe a bit more ominiously around him. He knew if he didn't do something quick, he'd end up burning down the tree he sat in… Or worse…</p>
<p>Train lifted his head and glanced at the sweeper house, thinking of the people he loved that resided within its comforting walls. He took a deep breath and started to talk himself down off the metaphoricalledge he stood on due to the concealed memories that were only jus surfacing.</p>
<p>"Creed turned them away when I asked him… Creed <strong>never</strong> wanted <strong>that </strong>for me… Creed only ever wanted to help me… to keep me safe. He would never mutilate me like that…"</p>
<p>As he spoke, he imagined the silver man was holding him, caressing him, kissing him. Even if it wasn't real, feeling the other man's lithe, soothing hands brushing against every inch of his skin, his strong arms holding the cat firmly against the silverette's lean chest was enough to make the wind swishing around his figure to slow to a stop. When he felt Creed's lips brush against his ear, giving him a small, loving kiss before whispering his canonizing works, the sparks around his body faded.</p>
<p>"Creed loves me… He'd never do anything to hurt me…"</p>
<p>When he felt his body relaxing, he slowly untangled his fingers from his hair and pulled his arms away from his body. Train lifted his head to gaze at the stars in the sky, able to appreciate their beauty a bit more now that he had weathered a small portion of the storm that still lived in his beleaguered heart.</p>
<p>"<em>Do you remember being denied water and food?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Train shook his head.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Do you remember me feeding you for the first time? Before Doctor said you were ready?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Again, Train shook his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane frowned at the cat, then lowered her head. "Let's just say… it didn't end well…"</em>
</p>
<p>He knew the memory of being starved probably should have brought on another slue of negative emotions, but instead he smiled. After Aliane walked him through the days he was denied food, something almost as much as he loved Creed, the memories of his malnutrition gradually returned to him. It seemed that his mind needed a few hours to fully comprehend what the woman told him before his subconscious allowed it access into his brain.</p>
<p>Train thought about the girl's words and felt gratefulness take over his heart where pain and turmoil once inhabited his soul. The memories of Aliane feeding him and protecting him as much as she could returned to him. He remembered the woman spoon feeding him the gruel he was forced to eat, and remembered watching her walk around Doctor's lab aimlessly with a garbage bag filled with the evidence of his attempted escape. He also remembered the girl giving him a gentle kiss before slipping out of his prison to get help.</p>
<p>That was also around the time Aliane mentioned Watts started taking care of him. He shivered at the thought, vaguely recalling the man stomping on his food then kicking it over to him. He remembered the bastard ordering him to cause harm to himself, but since it directly contradicted what Charden and Doctor told him to do, it didn't work.</p>
<p>
  <em>Those memories don't bother me that much. Watts is a sad, lonely man who's going to die with misery and pain as his only companion. It's hard to feel anything but contempt for him.</em>
</p>
<p>While Train knew there was a small part of him that was still frightened of seeing Doctor again, he knew he'd be able to face Watts with no problem. In fact, he was looking forward to it. He had a few choice words for the man, and he couldn't wait to let the murderer have it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, I guess it's not so much as words as it is bullets…</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned as he remembered a question he asked the woman about the leaders of the Apostles.</p>
<p>"<em>Why don't I remember Charden or Echidna being there? Weren't they giving me orders along with Doctor?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane shook her head. "No. They actually weren't really ever around you. Echidna only stopped by the first time and maybe one other time, and Charden was only there a handful of times to see what Doctor was doing with you. And even then, he never stayed very long."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train raised an eyebrow. "Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aliane shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure. The only guess I could make is they wanted to use you as a weapon, but didn't want to see what had to be done to get them there. It was really Kanzaki that wanted to conduct as many experiments on you as possible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman grimaced as she thought of Doctor, then continued. "Kanzaki was the main reason we took you captive. Charden was ready to give up on the plan just like everyone else, and was even talking about pulling us out of </em>
  <em>
    <strong>our </strong>
  </em>
  <em>mission. The only reason he didn't was because he wanted to shut Doctor up by giving him what he wanted."</em>
</p>
<p>Train didn't need to question the woman as to what Kanzaki wanted. He made it clear from the moment the Black Cat joined the Apostles what he wanted from the gunman, and it was anything but friendly. He had a feeling the only reason the scientist agreed to join Creed in creating the Apostles was to have even the slightest chance of getting his hands on the legendary assassin.</p>
<p>He shivered again and forced his thoughts away from Doctor, which was a difficult task to accomplish since the man still infested his nightmares. Still, he managed to accomplish the task by looking back to the house that held his friends, imagining what they were doing and smiling warmly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed and Lin are probably going crazy making me as much food as possible. They both seemed particularly affected by the idea that I was starved, so I wouldn't be surprised if I walked into a feast.</em>
</p>
<p>Rinslet was staying with them while she continued to recover, and Train knew the thief was probably rolling her eyes at his current and formed lover bickering over what to make all while stopping Kyoko from burning down the kitchen.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Kyoko is probably getting yelled at by Sven along with both Creed and Lin.</em>
</p>
<p>He chuckled when the vision of Sven yelling at them for making a mess or using too much of their money to buy the ingredients to make the feast, then nodded in agreement with Eve's voice that was telling the older man they'd be fine and Train deserved the gluttonous meal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, Sven, shut up! I deserve to be spoiled! Don't you know I was starved by the Apostles?</em>
</p>
<p>He and Creed discussed spending the night at the music school so they could be alone, but after hearing what happened to him while he was a prisoner along with what he put his friends through at the docks, he wanted to be with the rest of their family. As much as he wanted to be alone with his lover, he really needed to be with the sweepers. It helped quell the guilt he felt about causing them the tremendous amount of grief and suffering he had.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though logically I know it isn't my fault, and even though I knew they don't blame me, it still hurts knowing what I did to them at the docks… Or Creed in that field…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed told him about the docks and the field before Aliane did, but the girl gave him the insight story of what the Apostles' plan was. Apparently, they were intending to test his new abilities and his willingness to obey an order to kill… and it didn't work. Train not only refused to kill, but nearly broke himself out of his drug induced state when he heard Saya's song.</p>
<p>
  <em>My loved one nearly got themselves killed all for a </em>
  <em>
    <strong>test</strong>
  </em>
  <em>. They put their lives on the line to save me while all the Apostles were doing was testing my obedience… Testing the power they forced on me to use for their own gain.</em>
</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists tightly at the idea of his friends experiencing pain all because the Taoists were taking the Black Cat on a practice run. All that pain the sweepers went through that night, both physically and mentaly, happened because the Apostles were measuring how far they could push Train.</p>
<p><em>But, it didn't work. I didn't kill anyone and in the end, they brought me home. </em><em><strong>Creed</strong></em> <em>brought me home…</em></p>
<p>He felt his entire body lighten and lift at the thought of his lover, and a small, peaceful smile graced his once tortured lips. While he knew all of his friends had been through a lot, he knew Creed had been through the most pain and misery while he was gone. And even though the swordsman may have thought he was useless the first four days, Train knew that wasn't true.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was hurt. He was paralyzed with pain. His body shut down and he had no control over it…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train? What are you doing up there?"</p>
<p>Train's heart skipped a beat when he heard that voice and wondered briefly if he'd ever stop reacting that way to the man's nectarous, euphonious timbre. He leaned over the high, thick branch he was sitting on, and smiled down at his partner.</p>
<p>"Just thinking."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, holding what looked to be a glass chocolate milk as he spoke to his beloved.</p>
<p>"But why this tree? Why not the roof?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged. "Not sure. Guess I just wanted a change of scenery. I don't want to become too much of a creature of habit. Otherwise I'll be easy to stalk. You should know that better than anyone else."</p>
<p>Creed pouted up at his love. "I never stalked you…"</p>
<p>Train gave his partner a coy look. "Liar."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Train laughed and asked another question. "If you're not a stalker, how were you able to find me up here? I've never been to this tree before, and it's a few yards away from the house."</p>
<p>Creed stiffen slightly at his love's words, then blushed lightly and looked away. "...I just have a knack for being able to find you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Suuuure…"</p>
<p>Train could see the cute smile on his lover's face before he turned to the cat with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Train wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew that wasn't fair since Creed had every right to be worried about him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I may not have had a breakdown after talking to Aliane and living through my traumatic encounter with the Apostles, but it was an emotionally draining day. It's fair that he's concerned.</em>
</p>
<p>He smiled reassuringly and nodded slightly. "Yes, Creed, I'm fine. I won't lie to you and say I didn't just have a moment, but I'm good now. I was able to calm myself down again."</p>
<p>Creed felt a dagger twist in his heart at what his beloved said. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Train nodded a little more visibly that time. "Yes, I'm sure. You've seen me do it. You know I'm capable of bringing myself out of that state now."</p>
<p>Creed sighed, then walked closer to the tree. "Okay, Train. I trust you."</p>
<p>Train broadened his smile. "That's all I need to keep my grounded, Creed."</p>
<p>The swordsman returned his love's smile and began climbing the tree, balancing the glass he was holding in one hand as he effortlessly made his way to his beloved. Once he was there, he smirked at the hand Train offered him and placed the glass in. He heard Train make a charming mewl and sighed contentedly at the affection sound.</p>
<p>Once he knew his Kitten had secured the glass in his hand, Creed pulled himself up onto the branch next to the gunman, sitting next to the cat and smiled contentedly at him. "Are you ready to come inside yet?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and rested his head on Creed's shoulder. "Is the food ready yet?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and ran his fingers through Train's hair. "No yet. It's a process with those people."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Has Kyoko set anything on fire?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled again. "No, but she certainly gave it the old college try."</p>
<p>Train laughed. "Did Rins stop her?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Because Sven was too busy yelling at you and Lin for spending too much money on food?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked. "Did your Tao level up again? Do you have x-ray vision or something now?"</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly and gently smacked his partner. "I don't need x-ray vision to know the mess you guys create in that house." He snuggled further into his Stallion and smiled warmly. "Do you know how much longer Rins plans on gracing us with her presence?"</p>
<p>Even though she was still recovering, Train knew she liked to be by herself as often as possible, so the fact that she was still with them was a shock to the cat.</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his Kitten and continued caressing his hair. "She said tonight is her last night. She's almost fully recovered and said she can't take much more of our shenanigans."</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "Makes sense…"</p>
<p>Creed was quiet for a minute, then asked his love a question. "Do you know if Lin plans on staying with us?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged. "No idea. We haven't talked about it. I'm sure he plans on at least spending the night here just like we do, but beyond that I don't know. And I'm not sure if he'd <strong>want</strong> to stay here once he finds out we're moving out together."</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "That's going to be a tough conversation."</p>
<p>Train frowned. "I know, but he can handle it. We've both had worse conversations. Both with each other, and other people."</p>
<p>Creed smiled lovingly and kissed Train's head. "How'd you know we were cooking?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and smiled peacefully at the way his partner's fingers danced between his locks. "Because I know you and Lin well enough to understand you're poor little hearts were broken at the idea of me being deprived of food for a few hours let alone days."</p>
<p>Creed frowned and kissed his beloved's head. "I don't think it's unreasonable to want to shower you with something you love after what you've been through."</p>
<p>Train smirked and kissed his lover's neck, letting his lips linger slightly to add a more amorous feel to the gesture. "Is that why you finally decided to join me out here?"</p>
<p>Creed purred at the feeling of his lover's lips pressing against his neck, even pressed Train's face harder against his skin by placing his hand on the back of the cat's neck. When he felt his Kitten suck gently at his flesh and nibble slightly, he moaned in pleasure and cupped his beloved's cheek with his other hand.</p>
<p>"I was trying to give you time to yourself, but had I known this was going to be my welcoming, I would have come up sooner…"</p>
<p>Train chuckled and trialed his lips up to Creed's ear, nipping slightly at his lobe before whispering in his ear. "You know you're always welcomed to keep me company, my Stallion… But, thank you for giving me space. I needed it."</p>
<p>Creed purred at his love's lips, turning his head so he could catch the next kiss Train was going to give him with his lips. Using the hands that were still on the cat's face, the silver man deepened the kiss by pulling Train closer and slipping his tongue between his smooth, soft lips. A petite, happy smile graced his pale lips when he felt Train return his kiss, forever enthralled with the fact that Train Heartnet loved him enough to embrace him like that.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could live for a million years and still feel like I'm in some kind of euphoric dream when he kisses me… His taste and touch will eternally bewitch me.</em>
</p>
<p>When Train finally pulled away, Creed swooned at the way his beloved's breath washed against his face. "Mmm… Smetterò mai di essere intossicato dalla tua presenza?" (1)</p>
<p>Train smiled and nestled his head back into his partner's neck. "Spero di no. Non sono sicuro che saprei cosa fare se non fossi ubriaco di me tutto il tempo." (2)</p>
<p>Creed giggled and pressed his face into Train's hair, breathing in his beloved as he spoke. "That's good, 'cause I can't imagine a world without you…"</p>
<p>Train smiled and nuzzled further into his lover, forgetting about the drink he was holding in his hand as he felt Creed's arms wrap around his waist, pulling the cat closer to his body. Train melded into his lover, scooting his body closer and locking their dangling ankles together as he shut his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he felt until he had the warm of the man next to him.</p>
<p>"Hmm, so sleepy…"</p>
<p>Creed nearly fainted from the cuteness his Kitten was displaying, but managed to keep his balance and hold Train closer to his body. "I don't blame you, it's been a long day."</p>
<p>Train sighed tranquilly when he felt Creed's fingers outline his jaw. "Nah, I blame <strong>you</strong>. You're so warm and soft and cuddly. Like a big, silver teddy bear."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and kissed the top of Train's head. "Oh? Am I a bear now? Not a stallion?"</p>
<p>Train smirked, but kept his eyes closed. "One person can be two things…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked as well, repeating the words Train had said to him in the past in very similar situations. "That's a contradiction, Train."</p>
<p>Despite the fact that his eyes were closed, Train rolled them. "How dare you steal my schtick."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at his beloved, continuing to caress Train's hair and cheek as often as he could, slipping in a kiss every so often, and looked at the untouched glass he was holding. "Aren't you going to have your milk?"</p>
<p>Train blinked his eyes open, then lifted his head to look at the glass. "Why <strong>chocolate </strong>milk?"</p>
<p>Creed pressed his face against Train's cheek, smiling warmly as he kissed his beloved's cheek. "Chocolate stimulates the production of endorphins and creates feelings of pleasure."</p>
<p>Train moaned quietly when Creed placed his tongue on his neck, trailing it up to his jaw, then finally landing on his cheek to give it another light kiss. "So, you're trying to warm me up?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged, then nuzzled Trian's face again. "Maybe for later. But for now, I just wanted to give you something that might help improve your mood. I know you said you're fine, but I can tell you're in emotional turmoil. I figured if I used the natural healing powers of chocolate combined with your obsessive love for milk, I might be able to replace some of those painful feelings with pleasurable ones."</p>
<p>Train trembled from the warmth his lover was giving him with each of his kisses, then pressed their foreheads together. "There's other ways you can replace my pain with pleasure…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and brushed his lips against Train's as he spoke. "Considering there are other people who want to help you as well, and you know I'll never share you with anyone, I think food and milk are a safe and acceptable substitute… For now."</p>
<p>Train chuckled and kissed Creed, deepening it quickly as he twirled his tongue around his partner's before pulling away. "To be continued, then."</p>
<p>Creed rested his chin on Train's shoulder, his arms still wrapped around his beloved's waist as he watched the gunman drink his beverage. "Dinner will be done soon anyway. And Lin's making you a cake."</p>
<p>Train raised an eyebrow as he downed the glass. "A cake? Why?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged and wiped the milk off his Kitten's lips. "He said he wanted to. It's actually turning out to be pretty extravagant. Sven is quite angry with him for the mess he created."</p>
<p>Train laughed, happy to hear he knew his friends well enough to know what they were doing in the kitchen without even being there. "Did Eve stand up for what Lin was doing?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Yup. She's got both Lin and the cake's back."</p>
<p>Train smiled and finished the rest of his drink. "I understand he's trying to do whatever he can to make me feel better, but why a cake? Aren't they usually reserved for celebratory things?"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged again. "Well, considering your favorite thing is milk and literally anyone can give you that, I can see why he'd want to do something extra. And, aren't we kind of celebrating?"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at him. "What could we possibly be celebrating after today?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved and took Train's chin in his hand, rubbing his smooth skin with his thumb. "We're celebrating the big step you took today. And you took it so well. Despite the immense amount of stress you were under, you took it all in stride and came out the other end stronger than ever. We're all proud of you."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "Jeeze, you make it sound like I'm a high schooler who just graduated…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and kissed Train's forehead. "Come on, Train. You know it's true. You were very brave today."</p>
<p>Train chuckled as Creed kissed his forehead over and over again. "Now you're making it sound like I'm a child who made it through their first dentist appointment."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and pinched Train's cheek. "Stop it. You know what I mean. You should be proud of yourself too. And you should want to celebrate just as much as we do."</p>
<p>Train grinned at his lover and pinched his cheek as well. "I am proud of myself. That's exactly what I've been doing up in this tree. I've been patting myself on the back."</p>
<p>Creed stared at his love's face for a second, then laughed merrily at the scene they were creating. "So, you'll accept Lin's random cake then?"</p>
<p>Train smirked. "Why would I ever turn cake away?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled, kissed his love on the lips, then pressed their foreheads together. "You're <strong>sure </strong>you're okay?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and rested his hand on Creed's chest, feeling his lover's heart beat against the palm and sighing blissfully. "Yes. I'm fine. And as long as I have you by my side, I will always be more than fine."</p>
<p>They remained like that for a few seconds, gazing affectionate into each other's eyes, smiling fondly at one another before pressing their lips back against one another. They allowed themselves to get lost in the kiss rather quickly, dissolving into the smoldering fire that rose in their chests as they tasted one another, amalgamating their bodies as Train wrapped his arms around the swordsman's neck. Creed tightened his hold on his kitten, pressed his chests against one another so he could feel Train's heart beat against his own, the coolness of the air the only relief to the heat that was consuming their souls.</p>
<p>"You two need to untangle yourselves and get inside. Dinner's ready."</p>
<p>Creed growled in frustration at the voice, turning to look down at Rinslet who was smiling knowingly at the men. "You have the worst timing."</p>
<p>The thief put her hands up and began to walk back to the house. "Hey, I'm just the messenger. Lin was going to come out here himself, but I had a feeling that was a bad idea and decided to spare him the pain."</p>
<p>Train laughed. "Oh, it's <strong>painful</strong> watching us?"</p>
<p>Rinslet brushed his words away. "Not for me! But, our sweet little number would have had his heart broken all over again."</p>
<p>Train frowned as she walked away. "How did you even find us up here?"</p>
<p>Rinslet shrugged and shouted back. "Luck!"</p>
<p>Train smiled at the woman, then laughed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Either my luck transcends to those I care most about, or I'm more predictable than I thought. Might not be a good thing since that means the Apostles might be able to find me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head of the thought since he knew it wouldn't matter soon. Their fates were aligned, so they were bound to meet again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Except next time, it'll hopefully be the last.</em>
</p>
<p>Train heard his lover sigh sadly, then rolled his eyes and turned back to the swordsman, smiling adoringly at Creed's distraught demeanor over the sudden end of their kiss. "To be continued?"</p>
<p>Creed's pout turned into a smile as he wrapped his fingers around his Kitten's, and gestured for them to jump out of the tree. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and nodded. "Let's shall! I want that cake."</p>
<p>Creed returned his love's smirk and pressed his foreheads together as he spoke. "You can have your cake, and eat it too."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and flicked Creed's forward, then jumped out of the tree. "Stop talking and lets go eat!"</p>
<p>Creed watched his beloved walk away for a second, smiling playfully at the cat before jumping out of the tree and towards Train. He landed a few feet in front of the cat, then began running. "First one there gets the first slice!"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his partner, then ran after him. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!"</p>
<p>Creed smirked over his shoulder at Train. "I did not! You jumped down first!"</p>
<p>Train growled. "BUT IT'S <strong>MY</strong> CAKE!</p>
<p>Creed laughed merrily and began skipping. "Then you better run faster!"</p>
<p>Train's scowl turned into a happy smile as he watched Creed skip off.</p>
<p>
  <em>Today turned out to be a good day after all…</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translation:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "Will I ever cease to be intoxicated by your presence?"</p>
<p>(2) "I hope not. I'm not sure I'd know what to do if weren't drunk on me all the time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sephiria's immutable eyes stared at the small screen that rested on the table in front of her. The petite woman on the screen was currently finishing her breakfast, which required the use of her hands and therefore needed them to be released. However, even that small bit of freedom never sat well with Number One for any of her prisoners, so the fact that the person eating was a former Apostle and responsible for the capture and torture of the Black Cat, she felt the situation warranted extra security.</p>
<p>Her steely irises fell to Number VII and Number X who were standing in the room with her prisoner, seemingly having a casual conversation with one another while they watched Aliane eat. The former terrorist's eyes occasionally glanced to the left and right, signaling that she was watching the assassins talk to one another. Sephiria could tell she was not engaged in their conversation, since the only time she opened her mouth was to take another bite of food or have a sip of water.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's good because she shouldn't be talking to them. What could she possibly have to say to either of them?</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria made it very clear to Aliane that anything she had to say she would say it to her. That went for anything as small as needing to use the restroom, or large as remembering an important experiment Doctor had cooked up or a scheme Charden had planned. However, she had been there for a little over three weeks now, and hadn't had much more to say. It seemed Chronos had drained her brain of all its knowledge in regards to the Taoists.</p>
<p>
  <em>And after speaking with Heartnet, it seems like she has even less to say. However, she does seem more calm and steady.</em>
</p>
<p>It had been a few days since Train and Creed had paid the girl a visit and since then, despite the fact that she had been talking less, Sephiria should tell Aliane was burdened. As if having that conversation with the Black Cat was all she needed in order to get comfortable.</p>
<p><em>Well… As comfortable as she </em><em><strong>can</strong></em> <em>get as a prisoner.</em></p>
<p>Chronos hadn't mistreated the girl in any way. Truthfully, other than making sure she had extra security at all times and specialized cuffs to keep her powers at bay, they hadn't done anything to cause Aliane any harm or trauma.</p>
<p>
  <em>The only thing we're doing differently with her as opposed to other prisoners are the extra precautions we're taking in regards to her security. Which I think is fair considering who she is, and what she's capable of.</em>
</p>
<p>She was given three meals a day, permitted to use the restroom whenever she needed, and given all the basic necessities such as a shower, soap, and sufficient bedding accommodations.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, I don't understand what Heartnet was so bent out of shape for when he initially saw her. Other than several irenic interrogations, we haven't done anything to her.</em>
</p>
<p>Even after Train left, he continued to question Sephiria on how they had <strong>really </strong>been treating her. While she understood the gunman knew the inner workings of Chronos and how they managed their prisoners, they didn't stand to gain anything by torturing Aliane. The fromer Apostles made it very clear she didn't know anything other than what she already told them, and Sephiria detested unnecessary blood shed.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Train knows that too, so he should know we're not going to hurt her. She's simply a prisoner. Nothing more, nothing less.</em>
</p>
<p>However, she knew that was also one of the things that concerned Heartnet, and even Diskenth to an extent. Other than stating she'd try to make use of her for their upcoming mission, neither of them were sure what Sephiria's plan with the girl was.</p>
<p>
  <em>And, if I'm being honest with myself, I'm not sure what to do with her either.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria debated erasing her, since she still wasn't fully convinced they could trust her enough to use her for their upcoming mission. However, there was something deep inside her that was telling her not to do that just yet, and she had a feeling it had something to do with the conversation she had with Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he really think she'll be useful to us as a temporary ally? I know her Tao could be advantageous, especially when it comes to Kanzaki's powers, but I don't feel comfortable trusting her.</em>
</p>
<p>Even if they would only be putting their faith in her for a few hours while Creed and Train met with an old friend, Sephiria didn't like it. From the moment they brought her in, Aliane's powers concerned Sephiria greatly, since they made it easy for her to escape pretty much any prison, and she believed if they let her out, she'd take the first chance she got to run off.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know she's made no attempts to escape and she's acted like a model prisoner, but that could all be for show. This could still be an elaborate plan.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria frowned at her own thoughts, remembering what Creed said to her just a few days ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>No… Creed's right. It doesn't make sense that this would be part of one of Charden's plans. It would be potentially too problematic.</em>
</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes as she watched Jenos yell at Lin for something, the smaller man simply giggling at his response as he coyly responded with what must have been a witty retort. Sephiria wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she could tell whatever it was must have been frustrating Number VII.</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, it's pretty easy to get under his skin, which is Number X's speciality.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria felt herself smile a little as she watched the men interact, then shook her head to rid herself of the motherly feelings she was currently experiencing. Try as she might to hide the affections she had for her numbers, there were moments like the one she was currently going through that continued to pop up and remind her how human she really was.</p>
<p>
  <em>The important thing is they never know about it and we keep our relationships professional.</em>
</p>
<p>Thinking about her relationship with her subordinates, Sephiria's mind drifted off to Number II. As her thoughts slowly began to center on the man, she felt the smile she had just wiped off her face creep its way back. When she sensed the warm feelings gradually surfacing, she smacked herself in the face to prevent them from taking over.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to stop being so unprofessional. Especially in regards to him.</em>
</p>
<p>It had been getting harder and harder to keep Belze at arm's length, and it had been hard to begin with, since their positions in Chronos required them to work closer together than anyone else. She was grateful to the man for all the unconditional support he gave her, even though she knew it was his job to support her no matter what.</p>
<p>
  <em>But… I know there's more to it than that. There's no hiding it anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>As her mind began to drift off to a specific night that occurred not too long ago, and Sephiria once again used physical harm to stop herself from reliving the memories. Number One shook her entire body and rubbed her eyes, staring at the small electronic box that held the tiny images of her prisoner and numbers.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm having a hard time concentrating because I'm tired. Jenos might be right. I need more sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>Again, Sephiria shook her head and mentally berated herself for the blasphemous thought.</p>
<p><em>Okay, now I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>I need more sleep if I'm agreeing with someone as simple-minded as Number VII.</em></p>
<p>She saw the irony in agreeing with Jenos' sentiments about her sleep schedule despite the fact that she abhorred taking any advice from a man who's idea of relaxation including spending time with a woman who did nothing but scold him for his misdemeanors all day.</p>
<p>
  <em>I truly don't understand why he's so attached to a woman that seems intent on belittling him every time they meet. Then again, I also can't see how that thief can stand being around a single-minded man like Number VII for more than a few hours.</em>
</p>
<p>Thinking of the dysfunctional couple, Sephiria's thoughts wandered off to Creed and Train. While they were far from dysfunctional, they were quite unconventional when it came to relationships. After all, how many people fell in love with their former assassin partner whom they started a terrorist organization with only to quit said organization when they found out their partner betrayed them by killing their best friend, but then ultimately took their ex-lover back after finding out their previous mercenary employers drugged them to be murderous?</p>
<p>
  <em>That sounds insane even in my head. The journey of their relationship has truly been an incredible sight to behold.</em>
</p>
<p>Despite the anomaly that was their unorthodox relationship, Sephiria couldn't deny the strength of their bond and the depths of their love. While almost anyone else with their harrowing history would have thrown in the towel ages ago, Creed and Train somehow managed to find love betwixt all the pain and chaos that was their lives. The macabre and excruciatingly traumatic past they each had hadn't broken them apart at all. In fact, brought them closer together.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even after what Diskenth did to that sweeper girl, Heartnet still found it in his heart to forgive him and move on. Then again, I'm very much aware her death is more on </em>
  <em>
    <strong>my </strong>
  </em>
  <em>hands than Creed's.</em>
</p>
<p>Even her former subordinates placed no blame on her for Saya's death, Sephiria believed she was culpable for the crime since she knew Creed wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Chronos. They had taken the frail, timid boy known as Creed Diskenth when he was at his lowest and experiencing the worst trauma of his life, and turned him into a volatile, merciless assassin.</p>
<p><em>That day we found Creed sitting in the rain, covered in his mother's blood, I knew he wasn't made for the assassin life. He was too sensitive and sweet, and all he wanted was a mother to love him. Hell, he just wanted </em><em><strong>anyone</strong></em> <em>to love him.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria remembered how he clung to <strong>her</strong> as if she was his mother for a bit after they found him, and it broke Number One's heart. She wanted nothing more than to take the small child in her arms and protect him, but she knew she couldn't do that.</p>
<p>
  <em>He was so weak, so pathetic, so delicate. Which are all things Creed Diskenth </em>
  <em>
    <strong>hates </strong>
  </em>
  <em>being associated with, and was one of the reasons we never discussed the way he fastened onto me for so long after we met.</em>
</p>
<p>Another reason she never mentioned it was because she was sure Creed didn't remember any of that. She also didn't want to remind the swordsman of his commiserable state, since she was certain he wouldn't want to relive <strong>any </strong>part of that night. He wouldn't want to remember how wretched he was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite his fragile and sensitive demeanor, Creed showed the skills required to be an assassin, and since he was just a child, he had nowhere else to go except Chronos. I wanted to use him, but… I also pitied him.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria thought by taking him in, they could help the troubled boy. But, instead of helping, they made him worse. He had a breakdown every time they asked him to kill, or even cause harm to someone else, so to fix that, they decided to drug him. Sephiria thought that would end all their problems with the silverette, but all it did was make him go the extreme opposite route. Instead of being a meek and mild assassin, he became a volatile and unstable murder.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which was around the time Train joined us, and we thought his calm demeanor would even Creed out.</em>
</p>
<p>It did work to an extent since Creed grew very attached to Train very quickly, and it became clear he would do <strong>anything</strong> to make the Black Cat happy. So, the fact that the gunman didn't appreciate his erratic behavior, the swordsman was forced to relax at least a little.</p>
<p>However, it also worked against them, since that same obsessive love he had for Train combined with the mercurial behavior their drug gave him, and Creed ended up not only killing the cat's best friend, but stole Number XIII away from Chronos to start a new organization with him.</p>
<p><em>When I think about it, the creation of the Apostles is </em><em><strong>our</strong></em> <em>fault. While I'm sure they both would have abandoned us eventually, they would not have started the Taoist group if we weren't drugging Creed and inadvertently forcing him to make poor decisions.</em></p>
<p>That was all the more reason she pitied Creed. Not only did they force him to be an assassin, but they took away his free will and gentle nature. They took every aspect of who Creed was originally supposed to be, and destroyed it. That knowledge contributed to a substantial amount of pity and guilt she felt towards the silver haired swordsman.</p>
<p><em>That, along with how similar </em><em><strong>our</strong></em> <em>pasts are.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria stopped herself from reliving her own traumas and continued concentrating on her thoughts on Creed.</p>
<p>She was positive that pity was the one thing he did <strong>not</strong> want to receive from Number One, but nevertheless, it was true. The pitiful feeling she had for Creed was the same feeling she had when she met Train as well. Both of them were so young, yet had so much raw talent that Sephiria knew she would have been remiss to <strong>not</strong> hone and use their natural strength to benefit Chronos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Their strength wasn't the only thing that made me want to bring them into our fold. Their tenacity and unwavering resolve to survive even after losing everything they had ever known was a large factor in my decision as well.</em>
</p>
<p>It was rare to find one individual let alone two that had the resolve Creed and Train had, and she appreciated the parallelism in their stories, along with the coincidence in meeting them one after another. Looking back at who they used to be and seeing how similar their backgrounds were, she couldn't help but think they were destined to meet. It seemed as though their stars were aligned, even when they were just children.</p>
<p>
  <em>Their complementary skill sets and personalities were another reason we partnered them together. So, I guess if I want to blame myself for that sweeper girl's death, I might also be to blame for their current life with each other.</em>
</p>
<p>That seemed to be enough to soothe her guilt and she was more easily able to divert her thoughts back to Aliane. Creed's words about using the girl as part of their plan to take down the Apostles had been swirling through her head non-stop. As invaluable as she knew Aliane's power could be to the Taoist demise, she couldn't get past her misgivings towards the girl.</p>
<p>What Sephiria also couldn't get over was the idea that the Apostles somehow got their hands on an old friend of Train's that none of them, save for Creed, had ever heard of. If it was a far-fetched idea that Aliane's imprisonment was an elaborate plan, wouldn't it have been just as absurd to believe the terrorists were able to find a random woman who lived in the middle of nowhere and just so happened to be important to the infamous Black Cat and somehow convince her to turn on Train?</p>
<p>
  <em>None of that matters. We can't take any chances. Especially if Creed is having doubts about the woman's authenticity.</em>
</p>
<p>The swordsman's skepticism about his lover's friend was the only thing that gave Sephiria pause, and made her want to approach the situation as if they were walking into a battle with the Apostles. After being tricked once by their enemies, she refused to take any more risks.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice…</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't have to finish her thought since she would <strong>not </strong>be fooled twice. It was embarrassing enough that they were able to pull the wool over their eyes, there was no way she was going to fall for their traps again.</p>
<p><em>Well, in actuality, </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>didn't fall for it. Train and his ignoramus sweeper friends did.</em></p>
<p>She sighed and rubbed her eyes again, resting her elbows on the desk in front of her as she silently chastised herself for the derogatory thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>No, they're our allies and I can't think such negative thoughts about them. If I start looking down at them, we'd be no better than the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>When she heard the news of how the Apostles had been tearing themselves apart, Sephiria felt more confident about their win. After all, what organization, terrorist or otherwise, has been successful in their mission when they could get along with one another? While she knew it wasn't necessary to be friends with the people you allied yourself with, it was imperative to at least get along with them to an extent.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's the reason I've been so forgiving of Train and his friends' transgressions, and why they've been forgiving of mine.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed as she watched the screen, noticing Jenos was yelling at Lin for something else he must have said and saw Aliane giggling as well. Neither of the men took notice of the prisoner's entertained sound, but Number One could tell by the look on the small woman's face that she was enjoying their tomfoolery.</p>
<p>
  <em>It seems like she's getting along with some of the numbers, and I already know she gets along with Creed and Train. Not that it's hard to get along with Heartnet. He thinks everyone is his best friend.</em>
</p>
<p>Jenos and Lin weren't the only two who had kept an eye on the girl. Kranz and Baldor were assigned to her from time to time, and it shocked Sephiria to hear two of their more ornery numbers were slowly growing akin to Aliane's personality. The fact that the woman seemed to get along with almost everyone on their side was slowly making the idea of trusting her seem more and more viable.</p>
<p>
  <em>And with how lenient the rest of the sweepers are towards past misdemeanors, I wouldn't be surprised if they forgave her as well.</em>
</p>
<p>The green haired man and the bio-girl were not only able to look past the dark history of the Black Cat and accept him into their lives as a friend, but they were also able to absolve Creed of his past crimes as well. It made sense they'd somehow manage to forgive Aliane too.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which might be what we have to do… Their naturally magnanimous nature could be a detriment </em>
  <em>
    <strong>and </strong>
  </em>
  <em>a benefit to us.</em>
</p>
<p>If they were going to use Aliane's powers to their advantage, forgiving her was going to be the best way to approach their relationship with the Taoist. However, if they were able to forgive the girl, that meant they also might have been able to forgive the other Taoists that betrayed them.</p>
<p><em>And </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>is not something we can afford. They're still our enemies.</em></p>
<p>Sephiria knew Aliane was still an enemy as well, but at least she seemed to be willing to help out however she could. Even if Number One didn't trust her and probably never would, it might not matter when it came to their final plan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which I need to finish soon… The Elders won't tolerate our stillness for much longer.</em>
</p>
<p>She had managed to slightly subdue her leaders' impatience by saying they were almost ready, but it truly was only <strong>slightly </strong>subdued. They didn't understand why they hadn't made a move against the Apostles even though all the numbers were fully recovered, and Train seemed to be completely out of the influence of the drug. Sephiria tried to help them comprehend the gravity of their situation, but they weren't having it.</p>
<p>
  <em>They're tired of hearing excuses and I don't blame them.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed again and rested her face in her hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>And by we, I mean me.</em>
</p>
<p>Belze offered up several useful ideas, but there wasn't anything solidified yet. While she greatly valued all his astute insights and cherished staunch support, their combined plannings hadn't been enough to assure the stubborn woman that they were going to be successful.</p>
<p>
  <em>But again, there's no way of knowing whether success will be necessary when we meet that woman. It could just be a huge waste of our time.</em>
</p>
<p>The ambiguity of their situation was another thing that made planning difficult. She needed to make sure she had a plan for every and all situations the Apostles could throw at them, and if Charden was as much like Sephiria as Creed implied, there were a lot of potentially dangerous scenarios they could be facing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention the fact that he now has the Nanomachines to aid him. That is, if the girl can be trusted to tell the truth about that.</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiria knew lying about that did not benefit the Apostles at all. If anything, it presented Chronos with their worst case scenario, and graced them with the foresight of how to handle it.</p>
<p><em>It </em><em><strong>has</strong></em> <em>to be the truth. And even if it isn't, I still need to assume it is and plan accordingly.</em></p>
<p>She thought about discussing her plans with Creed, but he was going away with Train for the weekend on some kind of couple's getaway that he framed as a training montage. When Sephiria heard that, she was doubtful of the authenticity of his plans with the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure he has more planned than just training. It was written all over his face. Still, he guaranteed me that Heartnet would come back good as new, and if that ends up being true, he can do whatever he wants with the Black Cat.</em>
</p>
<p>A part of her believed that the men deserved some time alone and away from the chaos that was their lives before they prepared for the final fight. They had been through so much pain and barely had any time to truly be with one another since Train's return. That thought was what made a small part of Number One hope that whatever Creed had planned for the ex-assassin would be enough to not only relax them both, but put them in the proper mindset for the <strong>real</strong> training.</p>
<p>Sephiria laughed bitterly at her own thoughts.</p>
<p>
  <em>I could use a weekend getaway as well…</em>
</p>
<p>Unknowingly, she smiled fondly as she thought of her second in command and a moment they had shared together recently. One she had been trying to avoid dwelling on the second after it happened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria stepped out of the meeting with the Elders and shut the door silently behind her. She stood there for a moment as she stared at the ground, analyzing each of their stringent, yet truthful words before leaning her back against the door and placing her hands on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...Ce mizerie am creat pentru mine." (1)</em></p>
<p>"<em>Mi-e greu să cred că tot ce s-a întâmplat acolo este vina ta." (2)</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria knew only one person who also spoke such an uncommon language that fluently, and removed her hands from her eyes to face Number II. "How can you say that with such confidence? You weren't in there."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze frowned at his leader. "Only because you wouldn't permit me entrance."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria sighed and pushed herself off the door, trying to make her demeanor seem less defeated in front of her second in command. "You know I have no say in who attends those meetings. Unless you're getting punished, you won't be allowed entrance."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze gave the woman an uncharacteristically warm smile. "Then I guess you're saying I should be grateful that I haven't been invited in."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria took note of the smile, then nodded. "Correct."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without another word, she turned on her heel and began walking down the hall. She knew Belze was going to follow her, and she didn't bother to order the man away from her since she felt better having him around. Whether she was in a good mood or not, his presence always comforted her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, as the leader of the numbers, she wasn't permitted to show such weak emotions, and knew she had to keep up appearances. "Is there something I can help you with, Number II?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze was able to hear the sternness in her voice, and knew she was putting on a strong front. Just like she always did. "You can help me by letting me know how I can help you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria fought back the urge to smile. "Unfortunately, there's nothing you can do at the moment."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze knew his leader well enough to know when she was lying, but he also wasn't foolish enough to question her. Judging by the way her voice was slightly higher pitched than usual, Number II could tell she desperately wanted his reassurance on something. However, he wasn't going to be able to truly help her if he didn't know what the problem was.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Are you in a position to tell me what that meeting was about?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria frowned as she walked down the hall with her subordinate. "What do you think?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze copied her frown. "Still don't have a clear course of action on taking down the Apostles?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sephiria shook her head. "It's not that I don't have a plan, it's that the Elders are not </em><em><strong>happy</strong></em> <em>with my plan."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze cocked an eyebrow since he was certain there hadn't been any talk about what their next moves were going to be. "And what is your plan?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria sighed and picked up her pace a little, wanting to get as far away from the Elders as she could. "My plan is to wait for the Black Cat to be ready to fight without losing control of his strength. Until then, I don't think there's anything we can do. He's our strongest weapon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze nodded in agreement. "I think that's a more than adequate plan considering how powerful he is. Why are the Elder's not pleased with it?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sephiria suppressed a grimace as she remembered their harsh words. "Because they don't understand why Heartnet isn't ready </em><em><strong>now</strong></em><em>. They also </em><em><strong>still</strong></em> <em>don't understand how imperative it is to have him with us when we finally battle the Apostles, even though we've discussed it in great detail and they agreed to allying with him and Creed a long time ago."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze frowned again. "If you ask me, it seems foolish of them not to see the priority the Black Cat's mental state takes. I don't think we can win this war without him. Or Diskenth."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Sephiria glanced around in a slight panic, hoping no one heard what the man just said. "Then it's a good thing I didn't ask you. Do I really need to remind </em><em><strong>you</strong></em> <em>to watch your tone?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze straightened himself up and shook his head firmly. "No, Ma'am. My apologies for the treacherous thoughts. I will accept punishment if you deem that necessary."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria sighed and shook her head. "That won't be necessary, and your compliance is noted."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze nodded again, then continued following her for a few more silent steps before speaking again. "Has there been news on the Black Cat's recovery?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. He is doing well and continuing to make progress. And he wants to speak with the girl."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze blinked. "Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria shrugged her shoulders slightly as they turned a corner. "Knowing him, it has something to do with forgiveness or moving on or something of the empathetic nature. You know how sensitive he is."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze rolled his eyes. "Right…" He watched the woman for a second before continuing his thoughts. "Are you going to let him?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria nodded again. "Yes. He says it'll help him recover mentally, and as you said before, his mental and emotional state is a priority. Whether the Elders like it or not."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Number II could tell she didn't mean to say those last words out loud, and chose not to acknowledge them. She was clearly going through a lot of stress, and he didn't want to add more to her burdensome shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Will he meet with her soon?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria nodded yet again. "Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, silence reigned supreme as Belze watched his leader with troubled eyes. Sephiria was always under a lot of stress, but right now it seemed like she was even more encumbered by her job than usual. He could also tell she hadn't gotten much sleep, nor had she been eating.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sephiria… When was the last time you ate?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria jumped a little at Belze's words, lost deep in her thoughts and almost forgetting he was there. "I'm fine, Belze."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Number II sighed as he caught up to the woman who seemed to be almost sprinting down the halls at that point. It didn't even seem like she had a particular destination, just wanted to keep moving to help clear her clouded mind.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>With all due respect, that isn't what I asked. I asked when was the last time you ate."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria looked away from the man, making sure he couldn't see her face since she knew when he did, he'd be able to see just how spent her body was even after recovering from her injuries. "If I tell you… you'll be mad."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Belze blinked in confusion at the woman's emotional words, shocked to hear Sephiria voice her opinion at his potential feelings of animosity towards her. As close as they had gotten, and as much as he knew she trusted him, speaking her emotions so openly was </em><em><strong>not</strong></em> <em>a good sign for her mental state. If she was unable to control something </em><em><strong>that</strong></em> <em>small, it meant she was more burdened than he originally thought.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled unknowingly at the shorter woman. "You know I could never be mad at you…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria smiled as well, but made sure to keep it hidden. It was an odd conversation they were having, but one that she felt like she needed to help her clear her mind. "That's one of the things that makes me trust you more than anyone else."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Number One knew the conversation they were having was far too familiar considering what their rankings were. Even if they were two lowly erasers, it would have been deemed too intimate and they could have been punished severely for their relaxed formality with one another. Despite that, Sephiria wanted to enjoy the moment a bit longer, since it helped lighten the load in her heart.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I had a piece of toast this morning."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze sighed. "What time exactly?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria knew she should have been scolding the man for being so open with his concern for her, but the side of her that was run down and tired craved the care he was showing her, and couldn't find the strength to order him to stop.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Around seven-thirty."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze glanced at a large clock they passed by and frowned. "That was nearly twelve hours ago, Sephiria. You need to eat something before you collapse."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria shook her head. "I don't have time for luxuries like a meal. There's too much to do."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze matched the woman's speed as she walked a little faster. "I'm not asking you to sit down and enjoy a meal, I'm asking you to eat something more substantial than toast."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria did not look at the man as she spoke. "I'm fine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze could tell she wasn't and decided to approach his concern a different way. "You know better than anyone else that if you're going to be in any condition to fight the Apostles, you need to take care of yourself. That includes keeping the proper nutrients in your body."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing the woman didn't respond, he reached into his pocket and presented his leader with a small bar. "You need to at least have a protein bar."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria eyed the product uneasily, remembering how they used to drug their assassins and feeling guilty all over again. "I said I'm fine, Number II."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze sighed again. "You know we don't use that drug anymore, not that you ever needed it in the first place. It's safe to eat."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria glared slightly at the man, not understanding how he was able to read her thoughts. "If I eat it, will you drop this asinine subject?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze nodded and handed her the bar. Sephiria sighed as she snatched it from him, aware he didn't deserve her anger, but knowing he'd never hold it against her. That was one of the many reasons she was closer to him than anyone else in their organization. No matter how much she pushed him away, he remained a loyal subject that stood by her side no matter what.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Belze gave the woman a small smile. "Better?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria nodded. "Yes. Thank you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Number II watched her finish the protein bar in silence as they continued walking down the hall, turning another corner and realizing Sephiria really </em>
  <em>
    <strong>didn't </strong>
  </em>
  <em>have an idea of where she was going. "Ma'am, if I might ask, what is your current destination?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria stopped suddenly, realizing she had walked to the hall she knew the Apostles used to sneak in and steal so much information from them, and felt like she was about to boil over at the reminder of yet another one of her failures.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I…" She paused her sentence, trying to regain her naturally calm demeanor as she slowly lowered her head. "I… I don't know, Belze…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze could hear the tension in her voice and saw her body shaking slightly. It wasn't like her to be showing weaknesses even around him, but he knew what he was witnessing was a cumulation of all the stress, trauma, and heartache she had been enduring ever since the Black Cat was taken hostage. While everyone else fell apart, she put on a strong front, and it seemed like all of her pain was finally coming to a fold.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sephiria…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He knew it was her job to never show weakness, to be the strong leader everyone else looked up to, but Belze could tell the Black Cat's disappearance and subsequent brittleness after it hit harder than she let on. Ever since she met Train, she took him under her wing as if he was the little brother she lost when she was a child. She never commented once how much the Black Cat reminded her of him, but Number II knew it was true.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sephiria…" Belze reached out and squeezed her shoulder, remembering the story she told him about her brother's kidnapping and murder. "Train is fine. He's home, and he's in good hands."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria shrugged Number II's hand off her shoulder and stepped away. "I know that, but…"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Belze didn't need to hear what the rest of her sentence to know how it was going to end. He knew Train's current safety didn't change what happened to him, and nothing was going to change what happened to her </em><em><strong>real</strong></em> <em>brother.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He also knew that the fury of emotions she was experiencing didn't have to do with </em>
  <em>
    <strong>just </strong>
  </em>
  <em>the Black Cat. He could tell offering her the protein bar brought back memories of what Chronos had done to Creed as well, another man she saw as a little brother, and he knew she still blamed herself for his past problems as well.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sephiria… It's not your fault. None of it is."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Belze reached out to her again, but the woman dodged his hand and kept walking. Images of the Apostles breaking into the hall materalized in her mind, and the pain of the punishment she endured for the misstep coursed through her body.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I'm fine, Belze."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As she continued walking, her mind began to fixate on all the mistakes she made the last several years. She thought about all the people she failed, including Creed, Train, Lin, and all of her other numbers. She thought about the words the Elders just spat at her, about how they were thinking about replacing her as Number One due to her continuous incompetence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As much as she hated answering to those old men, she believed in the ideology behind Chronos, and didn't want to lose her leadership role. She believed without a shadow of a doubt, she was doing the right thing by working for the group, since she deemed it to be the best way to keep the world safe and in harmony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Images of a little blonde boy smiling popped into her head, making her heart feel light for a second before she saw blood spilling profusely from his eyes. Next, she saw a young version of herself trying to desperately keep the lifeforce inside the child, but could do nothing to keep him safe and alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind them was a large, eldery man sitting in an opulent chair, two muscular guards armed to the teeth standing on either side of him. The person responsible for the death of the boy stepped away from his lifeless body, wiping the knife he used to end his young existence. He dropped the clean blade in front of her, as if taunting her with what he had done.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria could faintly hear the man in the chair offering her a chance to make up for the boy's mistakes by doing as he said, but all she could think about was the knife sitting in front of her. Instinctively, she picked up the knife and ran at the old man, plunging the knife in his gut and twisting it crudely. When his guards tried to stop her, she reacted on impulse again and killed them as well, comforting herself with the knowledge that they were criminal scum the world was better off without.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice she had fallen against the wall, clutching her head and breathing heavily as she remembered her first kill. She couldn't feel the strong hands that were wrapping around her shoulders and moving her to a secluded area no one would be able to see the breakdown she was having.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Sephiria, snap out of it!" The voice came out as a harsh whisper, but she did not know who it belonged to.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sephiria allowed the person to lead her away, thinking back to the resolve she found that day to do whatever she could to keep the innocent people of the world safe from the demons that plagued humanity. That night with the mob boss was the reason she started training as hard as she did, the reason she decided to join Chronos, the reason she fought so hard to get to the top.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She used the image of watching the only family she had die as the reason to never fail anyone she cared about ever again. She used the uselessness she felt at being too weak to do anything to save him to get stronger. However, as much as she tried to use her past traumas to climb her way to the top, they preyed upon her dreams every night, acting as a grim reminder to the biggest failure of her life.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I… couldn't save him… I couldn't do anything… I was too weak, too-"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her words were cut off as Belze leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Sephiria froze for a second as the man's kiss brought her back to reality, then slowly relaxed into the tender embrace. It was a light kiss, but still powerful enough to let the woman know the adoration and respect he had for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before she knew what was happening, she gently returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the man's broad back as she pressed a little harder against him. She felt his robust arms slide around her thin waist, lifting the shorter woman up slightly as he allowed his actions to speak the words he couldn't say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, Sephiria shot her eyes open and pushed herself out of Belze's arms. She turned from the man and began walking away from him as quickly as she could.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Return to your corridors, Number II. That's an order."</em></p>
<p>It was a brief moment, but wonderful enough that she knew they could both be erased for even thinking about it. That was why she refused to keep replaying the memory in her head, and that was why she had been making sure to keep Belze at a distance lately. However, she knew she couldn't keep that up for long, especially with how close they were to their final war.</p>
<p>Since then, Belze had been on his best and most respectful behavior, and Sephiria made sure their embrace wasn't caught on any cameras. She knew the right thing to do was to come clean to the Elders and take the punishment they both deserved, but the idea of her second in command being tortured for something that wasn't his fault didn't sit well with her.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I wasn't showing such weakness, he wouldn't have had to stoop to such tactics to bring me back to reality. It's absolutely pathetic how much I needed him at that moment.</em>
</p>
<p>While she hadn't been in the same room alone with Belze since their kiss, she still had multiple interactions with him and the other numbers. Despite what happened, he still stood faithfully by her side, and never even mentioned it. She was grateful for his eternal devotion to her and to Chronos, even though a part of her hoped the kiss meant as much to him as it did to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so pathetic… The Elders are right for thinking about replacing me. It's just another reminder of how ill-equipped I am to hold the title of Number One.</em>
</p>
<p>She was thrust from her self hating thoughts when her ears perked at the light knock coming from the door. She knew it could only be one person, and she growled when she felt her heart skip a beat.</p>
<p>
  <em>What a foolish woman I am.</em>
</p>
<p>She sat up straight in her chair, glancing in the reflection the screen gave her to make sure she didn't look too disheveled before permitting the man entrance. She knew if Belze saw her in anything but tip-top shape, he'd question the care she was giving herself, and they might end up having a repeated sacrilegious incident.</p>
<p>"Enter."</p>
<p>Belze stepped through the large doors, but not into the room. Instead, he placed his arms behind his back, and addressed his leader from a distance. "The doctor has Creed Diskenth's x-rays and is ready to share the results with him."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and rubbed her eyes, remembering how the doctor scanned Creed's brain the day after they spoke to Aliane to check on his brain injury. "Yes… Yes, I nearly forgot about that. I'll inform them right away and we'll head over immediately."</p>
<p>Belze nodded, then noticed the screen she was watching. "Is the girl behaving herself?"</p>
<p>Sephiria stood and attached Christ to her hip. "Yes. She always is."</p>
<p>She frowned when she saw the girl laugh and noticed Lin had 'accidentally' spilled the uneaten remains of Aliane's breakfast on Jenos. "She's actually more well behaved than those men are. Go break up their unethical shenanigans. I have a feeling Number X will want to accompany us on our visit with the Black Cat anyway."</p>
<p>Belze nodded again, opening his mouth before quickly closing it, deciding to change what he was about to say. "Will there be… anything else?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head as she stepped around her desk and walked towards the door. "No. Just go break up the good time Number VII and Number X's seem to be having with our prisoner and meet me out front with the doctor. We'll need your presence at the Black Cat's residence to remind the sweepers the seriousness of our situation."</p>
<p>
  <em>That's a feeble excuse to have him stay with me, and I'm sure he can see right through it.</em>
</p>
<p>Belze smiled a little as the woman approached and opened the door for her. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll go collect Number X right now."</p>
<p>Sephiria returned his small smile unknowingly as she brushed past him and walked through the door, unaware that despite her guilty thoughts and heavy heart, her steps towards the front entrance were much lighter and less burden than they should have been. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, thinking of the kiss she shared with her second in command had relieved her more than she would ever let on.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>I'm starting to think this book isn't worth my time…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed brows knit in frustration as he turned another page in the book, slowly becoming more and more dejected with the way it looked like the story was going to end. Not only had the love interest died, but it seemed like the protagonist of the story was slowly giving up the will to face the antagonist for the final battle.</p>
<p>
  <em>While I understand how he feels about losing the person he loved, that's no reason to give up. She wouldn't want him to.</em>
</p>
<p>"No, I said <strong>extra</strong> rice…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly down at his beloved who was still sound asleep. Train had the side of his face on top of Creed's chest with his arms wrapped around the silver man's waist. Creed knew he was still asleep since he released a coarse snore every so often, and made frequent comments about his various favorite foods. Which was essentially everything and anything except oatmeal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Still don't understand why he hates oatmeal so much. Unless he's just playing it up so I stop making oatmeal cookies.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he thought of the last time he tried to get his beloved to eat an oatmeal cookie. He had done it a few more times after that day Rinslet invited them to Jollin's party, but it was just to mess with his Kitten. There was one time he even pretended to <strong>only</strong> make oatmeal cookies so he could watch Train sweat.</p>
<p>
  <em>But, I couldn't hide the rest of them for long. I can't stand seeing him upset for too long.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned when he thought about the unorthodox training session he had planned for his love that evening. Train had been begging him non-stop to train and Creed <strong>finally </strong>agreed to it after he saw how well his cat took to speaking with Aliane.</p>
<p>However, he still didn't think his partner was ready for a real fight yet, even if it was just practice between the two of them. While Train had done a great job controlling his emotions and Tao, Creed wanted to make absolutely sure his beloved was one-hundred percent in control, which was why he planned something slightly different for their upcoming training session.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know training with just me will prevent him from hurting anyone else, and as much as I'd love to train with him, I don't think even that's a good idea yet.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though Creed was confident he could bring Train back if he lost control, he didn't want to risk it. Especially not with how close they were to the end. The last thing he needed was to be seriously injured because he got impatient and decided to have a training session with the still slightly unstable Black Cat. Ego aside, Creed knew he was also one of their strongest assets, and it wasn't smart to put him in a position where he could get hurt.</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially since I'm pretty sure my idea to test Train's control over his emotions and Tao is going to work. I know he'll be angry with me, but that's going to be the whole point of the training. To make Train mad, or at the very least annoyed.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew Train wasn't going to like it, but if the cat wanted to have just as much, if not more command over his abilities and negative emotions as he did before he was taken prisoner, he'd have to go along with the swordsman's strange training session. However, Creed hoped the weekend getaway he had planned for them after the training would help his love get over the silverette's sinful and disrespectful actions, and hopefully Train wouldn't stay angry at him for long.</p>
<p>Creed frowned and shivered slightly at the idea of purposely upsetting his beloved, then took a deep breath so he wouldn't wake Train up.</p>
<p>
  <em>It'll be for his own good. And hopefully the surprise I have planned for him after that will be enough to make up for the training session.</em>
</p>
<p>"No! No oatmeal! Gross…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed lovingly as he listened to more of his lover's quiet mumbles, using one hand to hold his book, the other to gently pet the golden man as if he really were a cat. While Train had both his arms wrapped around the silverette's body, Creed had one arm around his love's back, continuously caressing his hair and back tenderly as he read his book.</p>
<p>He leaned down to lightly kiss Train on top of his head, his heart swooning wildy when he heard Train mewl and purr approvingly. "I won't make you eat oatmeal this weekend, Train. I promise."</p>
<p>
  <em>And hopefully you'll agree to the promise I want to make with you…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart race as he thought about what was going to happen <strong>after</strong> his training session with his Kitten. It was one of the reasons he had woken up so early, and one of the reasons he couldn't go back to sleep… And one of the reasons he was constantly checking his phone and feeling absolutely on edge.</p>
<p>Frowning and unable to concentrate on his miserable book, Creed leaned over to grab his phone to check for messages, being careful so as not to wake up his sleeping beauty. He sighed in quiet frustration at the empty screen, then set it back down.</p>
<p>
  <em>They said they would be done today, and I need to add my own flare to it before that.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed heard Train mumble incoherently and whimper a little at the swordsman's slight movements. He felt his heart fill with warmth and kissed Train again, delicately running his fingers through the cat's chocolate hair as he fantasized about what the evening held for them.</p>
<p>
  <em>How will he react? Will he say yes? Or will he laugh in my face at the ridiculousness of the idea?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed grimaced slightly as he thought of his lover laughing at him over his sentimental, love-filled gesture, then stopped himself before he woke Train up. He felt the gunman mumble again, then wrap his arms tighter around Creed's waist as if he was trying to make sure the swordsman didn't go anywhere.</p>
<p>"Mhmm… Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart became devoured by fire at his partner's adorable, hushed words, completely forgetting the nervousness he felt just a few seconds ago as Train pressed his face harder into his chest. The silverette wrapped both his arms around Train's back and kissed his head multiple times, his lips never stopping their affectionate gesture until he felt his Kitten was totally relaxed in his arms again.</p>
<p>"My sweet Kitten… I love you so much..."</p>
<p>The Black Cat made another cute mewling sound as Creed kissed him. "Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed adoringly and continued petting his cat, deciding he had enough of his depressing book and needed more of the beautiful man clinging tightly to his body. As he pulled Train closer and kissed his head again, Creed couldn't help but voice his concerns to his beloved.</p>
<p>"...Will you say yes tonight, Train? Or am I being completely preposterous in my corny dreams?"</p>
<p>Train said nothing in return, just buried his face further into Creed's lean chest, and mumbled a few more incongruous words. Again, Creed kissed his love and continued his one-sided conversation with the man in his arms.</p>
<p>"I know it's going to be a strange request and an even stranger idea to wrap your head around, but… Is it really so wrong to want to make a legal contract to go along with our love?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he felt Train's lips lightly brush against his chest, his entire body swelling with a ravenous heat he knew only came with the close proximity of his lover.</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through Train's hair again, outlining his partner's face as he frowned. "Maybe it <strong>is</strong> a stupid idea… Maybe it's not even worth mentioning to you…"</p>
<p>As he stared at Train's face, the image of his love laughing at his question popped into his head again and his full heart swifty emptied of its warmth. The heat he once felt was rapidly replaced with an icy chill, and he muzzled the tremble his body wanted him to experience.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't <strong>laugh</strong> at me, would you, Darling? If you don't want to do it, you'll just say no… right?"</p>
<p>Still, the fearful, timid side of him he hadn't felt in ages was making its ugly appearance again as his doubtful thoughts began to take over. He had worked so hard to regain his confidence, yet somehow with just one fictitious image of Train taking humorous enjoyment at his ludicrous question, Creed found himself to be the lost and lonely man he was when he first met the Black Cat, desperate to find any signs of acknowledgement from his beloved.</p>
<p>Creed shook his head and held Train tighter, trying to remind himself that his partner loved him. "No… No, you wouldn't do that. Even with your unique sense of humor, you wouldn't <strong>laugh</strong> at me for asking you to…"</p>
<p>Creed trailed his sentence off, frightened by the fact he couldn't ask the question even when he was sure Train wouldn't hear it. "Maybe I shouldn't do it… Maybe I should just forget about it and enjoy the weekend with you instead. Without that foolish, saccharine question."</p>
<p>He continued staring at his beloved's peaceful face, the refined, delicate artistry of the golden man enough to abolish his uncertain, hesitant thoughts he had been soiled with mere moments ago. Creed smiled a bit more confidently, deciding to think of what it would be like to hear his love respond positively to the question instead of negatively.</p>
<p>"Why is it such a farcical question? And what makes it so stupid? We love each other, right?"</p>
<p>Train didn't respond, but the cat's small smile and light nuzzles was the only answer Creed needed to assure him it was true.</p>
<p>"And we want to spend the rest of our lives together, right? Besides, with all the money I'm making from Anastasia's business, I want to make sure you're well taken care of if I die. I know we don't need to embark on his journey in order to leave you all my belongings, but… It's a good excuse, right?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced at the book resting on the other side of his beloved, frowning as he remembered the death he just read and squeezed his Kitten closer. "I don't plan on dying, Train… And I <strong>refuse</strong> to let you die, but…"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head to stop himself from finishing that sentence. He and Train both knew what they were getting into with the war against the Apostles, so there was no need to obsess over the idea. While it might have been one of the reasons he wanted to ask Train the question, it wasn't the primary one. And thinking about it would only give him unnecessary heartache.</p>
<p>Creed sighed and looked away from the book and back to Train, kissing his love's head again as he thought about their future. "We keep talking about having a cliche fairytale ending, right? So, what's so wrong about adding another layer of cheese to our melodramatic resolution?"</p>
<p>He ran his fingers through his love's hair, cupping his supple cheek gently as he smiled warmly. "Everyone else in the world gets the opportunity to end their story that way… Why can't we?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Just because we were once assassins and terrorists doesn't mean we don't deserve the ending every other normal couple in the world gets. And that's what Train wants, to be: Normal. To live like everyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed pressed his face against Train's hair, breathing in his beloved as he squeezed the sleeping man in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <em>You want to be human… and what's more human than legalizing our partnership?</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling more upbeat about the upcoming evening, Creed smiled broadly and kissed Train again. "It'll be great, my love. I know it will be."</p>
<p>
  <em>And if not… at least we'll get to enjoy the weekend together. Some time alone to relax before we face the Apostles.</em>
</p>
<p>Nodding firmly, Creed rested his face against Train's hair. "Right. The weekend will go on exactly as I have planned. Gotta burn all this money somehow, right? What better way than showering you with love, my sweet Kitten?"</p>
<p>Creed continued smiling as he ran his hands all over Train's face. When he received his first check for running the music school, he nearly passed out from the amount of money he'd be making on a monthly basis.</p>
<p>With how much the business was worth, he was positive he'd be able to travel the world with Train just as his cat wanted. Even after paying Sergey, Francisco, and Dae the money he felt they were owed for running the business for a little while, there was still so much left.</p>
<p>
  <em>I even offered some to Sven, but he refused. He asked me to just pay for a few months worth of groceries and rent, but other than that he wouldn't take a dime.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed hadn't told Train about the money yet mostly because they hadn't had the time for niceties like that. Which was yet another reason he made sure to put time aside that weekend to spend with his lover.</p>
<p>Between tending to Train's emotional and mental state, preparing for the final fight with the Apostles, working with Chronos on meeting up with E, and moving out of the sweeper hideout, there had barely been time to breathe let alone tell his partner about all the money he suddenly found himself doused with.</p>
<p><em>We need this weekend to decompress and get us in the right mindset. I know it may seem strange to everyone else for us to take this time to ourselves with the boss fight just around the corner, but </em><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>think the timing couldn't be better. We both need this.</em></p>
<p>Train didn't know about the getaway weekend. All he knew was that they were going to train later that evening, and they had to start packing their stuff at the sweeper house to bring it to their new home. That was why they were at the hideout instead of the music school at the moment, and that's all his cat thought they were doing that weekend.</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his own deception.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just wait 'til he sees what else I have in store for him...</em>
</p>
<p>He kissed Train's head again and tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear. It was true that last night was most likely going to be their final evening with their sweeper friends, and as bittersweet as the feeling was, Creed couldn't wait to finally live alone with his beloved. It was the beginning of the life Creed had been looking forward to since the day he met Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll miss Sven, Eve, and even Kyoko a bit, but they understand why we want to do this. And Aimee is excited as well. Dae is helping her take all her and Anastasia's stuff out of the school right now. She said other than the furniture, it'll be ready for us to move in by Monday.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew they had the girl's blessings in regards to moving into her old home, but he didn't expect her to be so enthusiastic about it. But, he had a feeling it had to do with how happy her mother was when Creed and Train got back together.</p>
<p>Aimee probably knew how elated Anastasia would have been to see them taking the next step in their relationship, which was all the strength she needed to move on with her own life by packing up her mother's belongings.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dae has enough room in her house for all of Aimee's and Anastasia's things, and she'll be happy there. It'll be good for her to be in a new environment. Just like me and Train.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked around their room and mentally counted the boxes that were stacked against the walls. They didn't own a lot, but it was still enough to require a few boxes and possibly even a few trips between the residences.</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, it looks like we're almost done. Just a few more things and that'll be it!</em>
</p>
<p>They were leaving all the furniture there since they wouldn't need it at the school, but between Creed's painting and music supplies, they had enough belongings to warrant putting a day or two aside to pack. Especially since all of <strong>his</strong> stuff was fragile and required more time to properly pack.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train doesn't own much, so he was done in a few hours, but with the way he so carelessly packs, I don't feel like I can trust him to pack up my stuff as well.</em>
</p>
<p>When Train finished boxing up his belongings, the impatient cat asked Creed what else he could do to speed up the process. However, when the swordsman saw the state of his things, he declined his beloved's help and told him not to worry about it.</p>
<p>When Train protested, Creed told him to pack a separate bag for the weekend, but the gunman believed it was so they could spend a few days at the music school to see how they felt before finally moving out. But, the truth of the situation was Creed was taking him on a romantic mini-vacation as a last hurrah before buckling down to prepare for the final battle.</p>
<p>
  <em>With how fast he packs, he'll be done with a weekend bag in a few minutes, and I'll probably still be out finishing my errand. I wonder if Eve can distract him for a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>A bit of his nerves returned as he stared at his Kitten and thought of the weekend plans which gave him the urge to check his phone again. He sighed in exacerbation when he saw a message from Sephiria, completely forgetting about their other less entertaining errand.</p>
<p>"Dammit…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I totally forgot about the doctor stopping by… And they're on their way now… Shit!</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling a bit panicked, Creed opened his email and checked his spam folder to see if the message he had been waiting for got sent there by mistake. If Sephiria was on her way over at that precise moment, he needed to complete his more important errand before she got there.</p>
<p>
  <em>The last thing I need is to have Train waiting in the car for me while I pick up what I need to pick up. That'll give away the surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at himself as he glanced at his partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually… he'd probably still be clueless. Train can be so oblivious sometimes.</em>
</p>
<p>The silverette kissed his beloved's head again as the gunman mumbled more in his sleep, then looked back at his phone. His heart stopped and his eyes widened at the email sent several hours ago that he missed.</p>
<p>"SHIT!"</p>
<p>Creed threw the blanket off and slid out of Train's arms, causing the Black Cat to moan groggily. "Whhhhhy?"</p>
<p>Creed pulled the blanket back over his love's naked body, hoping that would be enough to settle the cat again. "Go back to sleep, Train."</p>
<p>Train blinked tiredly at his lover, then smashed his head back against the pillow. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>Creed made sure Train's eyes were closed as he slipped his boxers and pants on, not wanting his beloved to know he was getting ready to leave the house. "Just the bathroom."</p>
<p>Train moaned and pulled the blankets over his head. "Whyyyy?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and zipped his pants. "Because I'm human, and humans do that occasionally."</p>
<p>Train groaned and rolled away from his partner. "Don't wake me when you come back in…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his love as he slipped his shirt on. "I wouldn't dream of it, Train."</p>
<p>Creed heard Train make a pleasant noise when he kissed the cat behind the blankets, then stepped around the bed and towards the door. He bent down to pick up his shoes, then placed his hand on the doorknob as he looked over his shoulder at his Kitten.</p>
<p>"Love you."</p>
<p>Train mumbled something Creed could only assume were words returning his affections, and he blew the Black Cat a kiss before turning the knob and stepping out of their room. As he made his way down the hall towards the common room, he skipped a little so he could put his shoes on while he walked. If he wanted to get back before Chronos got there, he had to move fast.</p>
<p>
  <em>Which means I won't have time to take the bus. I'll have to get Sven to drive me.</em>
</p>
<p>"Yo, Creed. Where you going?"</p>
<p>Creed leaned on the wall to adjust his shoes. "You'll find out when you come with me."</p>
<p>Sven blinked in confusion. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>Creed lifted one of his feet to fix his shoe. "Because I don't have time to take the bus."</p>
<p>Sven rolled his eyes and turned back to the newspaper he was holding. "You really need to learn how to drive…"</p>
<p>Creed frowned and stood up straight. "And when would I have time for that, Sven?"</p>
<p>Sven sighed. "I meant <strong>after</strong> everything's done. I'm getting sick of being your chauffeur. Why can't Train take you?</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder at the room he just left. "Because he's still sleeping."</p>
<p>Sven made an annoyed noise and looked at the silverette. "Then wake his ass up and tell him to take you! Isn't it more <strong>his</strong> responsibility than <strong>mine </strong>to drive you around?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and stepped into the room. "Are you insinuating that because Train sleeps with me, that means he also is in charge of my day-to-day transportation?"</p>
<p>Sven nodded and turned back to his paper. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. How'd you even get your sweeper license without a driver's license?"</p>
<p>"They accept any form of photo ID, Sven. Even a library card." The new voice came from Eve who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, mixing a bowl of eggs as she eyed the men. "I'm surprised you didn't know that, Sven."</p>
<p>Sven didn't bother looking at the girl as he turned a page in his paper. "I did… Still doesn't make it excusable that he's a man almost in his late twenties and doesn't have a driver's license."</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "Plenty of people in the city don't have a driver's license. Not when there's public transportation at every corner. Kyoko doesn't either."</p>
<p>Sven nodded. "Yes, but we're far enough away from the city that a driver's license is required. Also, Kyoko's only nineteen, so it's not as strange for her not to have it yet."</p>
<p>Eve frowned at the man. "I disagree. There's a bus route that passes right by the house. He could just use that to get into the city."</p>
<p>Sven glared at the girl. "You always defend him…"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged her shoulder and stepped back into the kitchen. "I'm just stating facts, Sven."</p>
<p>Sven turned his glare from Eve to Creed who was smirking. "You heard Eve. Take a bus into the city. Why do you need me?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "Because that takes too much time and Sephiria is on her way with the doctor and the x-rays right now."</p>
<p>Sven blinked at the man. "That sounds more important than whatever errand you need to run. Why not just do it after they leave?"</p>
<p>Again, Creed sighed. "Because Train will be awake by then and he <strong>can't</strong> take me."</p>
<p>Sven was slowly getting more irritated with the man's vagueness. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed rested his face in his hands. "Because… He just can't."</p>
<p>Sven looked the man up and down, then turned back to his paper. "Sorry, but I'm going to need more to go on than that. Besides, parking in the city is a nightmare. I don't feel like wasting my whole morning doing that."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and walked up behind the older man and yanked the paper out of his hand. "I'll pay for the gas and parking. Just take me." Seeing the man was about to scold him for taking the paper away, the silver man put up a hand to stop him. "I'll explain on the way there the real reason Train can't take me. Just please, give me a ride. Think of it as the last thing you'll do for me as a roommate."</p>
<p>Sven frowned, remembering how he and Train explained to them their plans to move out. With another sigh, the older sweeper stood up and walked toward his room. "Fine, I'll get my keys. But this better be quick."</p>
<p>Creed beamed at his friend. "It will be because it has to be!"</p>
<p>Sven brushed the man's words aside as he walked down the hall. "You better have a good reason for not making Train take you!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at the man's back as he spoke. "I do, trust me!"</p>
<p>"What's the reason Train can't take you?"</p>
<p>Creed turned back around to see Eve was giving him a curious look, still mixing the eggs in the bowl she was holding. The swordsman stared at her for a second, debating whether or not he should tell her what he had planned for Train that weekend.</p>
<p><em>I </em><em><strong>do</strong></em> <em>trust Eve almost as much as I trust Train… If I can't tell her, how can I tell Train?</em></p>
<p>He also thought it might have been a good opportunity to get another person's opinion on whether or not he was completely out of his gourd for even thinking about taking that step with Train.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if there's anyone who would tell me the truth, it's Eve.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked over his shoulder towards the room Train was sleeping in, then grabbed Eve's elbow and led her back into the kitchen. He didn't want his love to wake up and hear what he was about to say.</p>
<p>Once they were in the kitchen, Eve blinked up at the taller man in confusion, not sure why he suddenly looked so nervous and began to worry a little.</p>
<p>"Creed, what's-"</p>
<p>"-I'm going to propose to Train this weekend. Sven's going to take me to get the rings."</p>
<p>Eve's eyes widened and she fumbled with the bowl in her arms, nearly dropping it as she tried to comprehend what Creed just said to her. Once she had it settled again, she stared up at Creed, opening and closing her mouth a few times before responding to his statement.</p>
<p>"Wh-what…?!"</p>
<p>Creed frowned deeply at the girl, his heart sinking at the abysmal look Eve was giving him. "Do you… think it's a bad idea?"</p>
<p>Eve opened and closed her mouth again, gawking at Creed like a fish, and wondered if she had turned into one since she felt very much like her head was swimming in water. "I, um… I…"</p>
<p>…<em>I don't know if it's a bad idea or not. Isn't that what adults do when they love each other?</em></p>
<p>Eve understood how normal relationships worked, but she didn't think Creed and Train's relationship was normal. Because of who they were and what their pasts were, they really <strong>couldn't </strong>be a normal couple. As much as Eve supported their relationship and as happy as she was for the men for taking the next step and moving out together, no one could deny their coupling was atypical, so something like marriage sounded a bit… strange.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess with everything we've been through and how chaotic our life is, the idea of Train and Creed getting married never occurred to me. I don't think it's occurred to anyone. Well, except obviously Creed…</em>
</p>
<p>Seeing the hopeful look in Creed's eyes, Eve knew the man wanted her to give him a response.</p>
<p>
  <em>I've learned a lot about how the world worlds and how people interact with each other, but… this feels like a ticking time bomb. Especially if I don't tell him what he wants to hear.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve opened her mouth again, then shut it quickly when she realized she wasn't ready to talk. Creed saw the girl's hesitancy and sighed dejectedly, leaning sluggishly against the wall as he slowly slumped forward.</p>
<p>"I know it… It's a stupid idea… I should just forget about it, right?" He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, feeling more and more self hatred surface the more he thought about his dumb idea.</p>
<p>Eve watched as the man slowly fell apart in front of her and frowned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Like I said, ticking time bomb.</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling pity for him, she opened her mouth to comfort Creed, only to be interrupted when the swordsman spoke again.</p>
<p>"I was joking all those other times I brought it up with Train before, but… I don't know, I just thought we deserved a happy ending to this wretched story we've found ourselves forcibly woven in…"</p>
<p>Eve shut her mouth quickly when he said that, his word making absolutely sense to her and slowly changing her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>That's… a good point. Everyone else gets to be happy, why can't they? Actually, scratch that, they deserve happiness more than anyone else.</em>
</p>
<p>After everything Creed and Train had been through, after all the pain and torment they had endured and still managed to come out the other side as madly in love as they were, Eve agreed they deserved whatever peaceful ending they wanted. Whether it be to travel the world together, moving into a place of their own, getting married, or all three, who was she to say it was an outlandish ending?</p>
<p>
  <em>They've lived their whole lives under constant stress and danger. They've earned a peaceful finale to their tortuous life.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve smiled at the man, then held the bowl in one hand so she could gently tap Creed's arm with the other. "I think it's a great idea, Creed."</p>
<p>Creed's entire demeanor changed in an instant as he smiled brightly at the girl, standing up straight and taking a tight hold of her petite hand. "Really?!"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Really. You're right. You and Train deserve to be happy just like everyone else. Probably more than everyone else."</p>
<p>Creed felt a single tear fall from his eye as he pressed his forehead against the bio-girl's hand. "Thank you, Eve… You have no idea how much it means to hear that from you…"</p>
<p>Eve took her hand back when Creed released it and continued mixing the eggs. "How does Train feel about it?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion at her. "I thought I made it obvious that it was a surprise for him. That's why he can't drive me."</p>
<p>Eve frowned slightly, feeling a bit of her concern about the manner resurfacing. "Oh…"</p>
<p>Creed felt his heart drop to the floor once again. "'Oh'? What do you mean by, 'Oh'?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed and set the bowl on the counter as she took out a frying pan from the cabinets above her. "It's just… Train is a really free spirited person. You don't think he'll view something like marriage as something that would tie him down for the rest of his life?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the girl, his ears ringing as he absorbed her words. "I… didn't think of that…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Train has said many times he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, so it never occurred to me he might be against marriage because it ties you down for life. But…</em>
</p>
<p>"...If Train doesn't want to be tied down for the rest of his life, all he has to do is say no. I'll still love him and stay with him even if he doesn't want to get married."</p>
<p>
  <em>And if he does say no, I'll just pray it doesn't change his mind about spending eternity with me…</em>
</p>
<p>Eve saw the sadness in her friend's face, and sighed. "If Train really wants to spend the rest of his life with you, then I don't see why marriage would be out of the question. The legality of the relationship doesn't change the emotional aspect of it, right?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded and gave her a small smile. "Right."</p>
<p>Eve poured some of the eggs into the pan. "I think if it's something you feel strongly about, then you should do it. And no matter what Train's response is, I'm positive it won't change how he feels about you."</p>
<p>Creed sighed in relief, feeling much better about his decision and peaked out of the kitchen to see where Sven was.</p>
<p>
  <em>What the hell is taking him so long? I thought he wanted to be quick.</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed…?" Eve's voice was</p>
<p>"Hm?" Creed kept his eyes on the doorway.</p>
<p>"Has…. Train said anything more about removing the Nanomachines…? He seems like he's emotionally ready to go through the process, and I've been waiting to tell you that if he doesn't soon, he could-"</p>
<p>"-There you are! Come on, let's go!"</p>
<p>Eve watched as Sven stepped into the kitchen to retrieve Creed, but was quickly pulled towards the door by the impatient silver man. Creed ignored Sven's pleas for him to slow down as he shouted another respond to Eve.</p>
<p>"Now that you know what I'm doing, could you do me a favor and keep Train distracted until I get back? I don't want him to question where I am. Thanks!"</p>
<p>Eve opened her mouth to stop the man, but Creed shut the front door behind them before she could. She sighed and lowered her head into her hands, regretting how long she put off having that conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should have said something sooner…</em>
</p>
<p>While she knew she was partially to blame for not bringing it up when she first realized it, she was also aware there hadn't been any opportunities to talk to Creed about it. If they weren't at the music school running the business, they were meeting with Sephiria about their plans with the Apostles, or helping Train work through his personal issues.</p>
<p>
  <em>They've barely been around, and Creed is almost never in a position to answer his phone or have a conversation for more than five minutes.</em>
</p>
<p>Eve pulled her face out of her hands as she stared at the front door the men just left through.</p>
<p>
  <em>With Sephiria coming with the doctor and them leaving for the weekend, I don't know if I'll get a chance to do it any time soon…</em>
</p>
<p>Added to that, Eve wasn't sure if telling Creed her dark news before he proposed to Train was the best idea. He was clearly stressed enough about popping the question as it was, she didn't want to add the fact his future fiance may be stuck with the Nanomachines for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>And judging by the way he was acting just now, I'm not sure he'd even listen to me. And if he did, he might not be in the right mindset to absorb the information.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed very much appeared to be on edge, so Eve wasn't sure he'd be able to fully comprehend the seriousness of her news. She wanted to have a real conversation with him about Train's Nanomachines, and she didn't think grabbing the man for a quick aside would have been enough to convey the severity of the worry she had.</p>
<p>
  <em>How long has it been since he was injected with the Nanomachines? Just a little over three weeks?</em>
</p>
<p>Eve turned back to the eggs she was cooking and tried to work out in her head how much longer she thought Train had until they were fully immersed with his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>Considering he wasn't born with them and that Doctor only injected a small portion into his body… he'll probably be okay at least until they come back from their little vacation.</em>
</p>
<p>She frowned at the frying pan, barely paying attention to the eggs as she thought about the cat and his lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>It might be hard to remove them… but I still can. If that's really what Train wants, I can do it. And I'll do it when they come back. I don't want to ruin the romantic weekend Creed has planned. They need the break.</em>
</p>
<p>When Creed told them they were going away for the weekend, Sven protested the idea, saying now wasn't the time to be taking a vacation, but Eve was all for it. She knew they were both under a lot of stress and barely had time to reconnect with one another since they rescued Train, and a weekend alone sounded exactly like what they needed to clear their heads and relax. While Sven may not have been fully on board, Eve was which meant they, once again, outnumbered the older man. Much to his dismay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides, it's not Sven's business anyway. They're adults, they can do what they want.</em>
</p>
<p>She smiled a little as she remembered the argument she and Creed had with the older man, giggling slightly at the defeated look he took on when he begrudgingly agreed it might have been good for the men to get away from the chaos for a couple of days. Train wasn't there for the fight since the vacation was a surprise for him, but Eve knew he would have agreed with her and Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>I think it'll be </em>
  <em>
    <strong>especially </strong>
  </em>
  <em>good for Train. They'll both come back with a clear head and cleansed heart… And hopefully they'll come back more than just lover's.</em>
</p>
<p>She smirked a little as another thought occurred to her. Now that she knew the real reason behind Creed's weekend plans and why he was so adamant about them, she couldn't stop thinking about the couple coming back as more than what they currently were. It may have been a strange thing to think about at first, but now she couldn't stop smiling at the sweetness of Creed's proposal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Train can think of me removing the Nanomachines as an engagement present.</em>
</p>
<p>"Where is everyone?"</p>
<p>Eve looked at the entrance to the kitchen, seeing Train rubbing his eyes and leaning against the doorframe. She turned back to the stove and shrugged. "Kyoko is still sleeping, as usual. As for Creed and Sven, I don't know. What do I look like, their keeper?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and stepped into the kitchen. "Jeeze, you're extra saucy this morning. What's wrong? Sad to see me and Creed go?"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "Creed, yes. You, not so much."</p>
<p>Train stuck his tongue out at her as he took a seat at the table. "But really, where are they? Isn't Sephiria supposed to be stopping by with the doctor and Creed's x-rays today?"</p>
<p>Eve nodded. "Yes. Creed said she was on her way over before he left."</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "And he <strong>still</strong> decided to leave?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged again. "I guess so. Maybe he knew he could make it back before they arrived."</p>
<p>Train frowned and rested his head on the table, still feeling tired despite being able to sleep in. "He has to rely on public transportation which means it takes him twice as long to get anywhere without someone driving him."</p>
<p>"Sven drove him."</p>
<p>Train lifted his head slightly as he stared at Eve's back. "Seriously? Sven <strong>hates</strong> driving him around. How'd he convince him to do that?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed. "I have no idea. Why do you assume I know so much?"</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Because you're supposed to be smart. Also, I can tell you're being purposefully vague…"</p>
<p>Eve was happy her back was facing the cat, since she could tell she was making a face. The older she got, the more her emotions started to show, and she really didn't want Train to figure out where Creed really was just because he was able to read a look on her face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed said Train didn't know about it, and I need to keep it that way.</em>
</p>
<p>"Don't you have more packing to do?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and banged his forehead on the table. "No… I finished boxing up all my stuff, <strong>and</strong> the weekend bag he told me to pack, but Creed won't let me pack <strong>his </strong>things."</p>
<p>Eve removed the pan from the stove and turned around to face Train. "Not even if I help you?"</p>
<p>Train turned his head so he could face the girl, but kept his cheek flush with the table. "Maybe… But first, food please!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes and turned back to the pan, picked it up, and faced the cat once again. Seeing the cheeky grin on his face and the hopeful look in his eyes, Eve extended the arm she was holding the pan in, then slammed in on the table in front of Train, making the eggs jump up, out, and all over the table.</p>
<p>Train yelped and scooted his chair away a little, blinking at the spilled eggs, then at the girl. "What was that for?!"</p>
<p>Eve turned back around and started cleaning the dishes. "I'm not Creed, I won't wait on you hand a foot. He spoils you too much. You need to start doing things on your own."</p>
<p>Train frowned at the girl. "So cruel… I thought you'd be nice to me considering this might be our last day here."</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes again. "Like I said, I'll miss <strong>Creed</strong>. Frankly, I can't wait for you to leave."</p>
<p>Train pouted as he activated his Nanomachines to create his Cat Claws. "So cruel, Lil' Princess…"</p>
<p>Eve looked over her shoulder at the Black Cat and frowned as she watched the man poke at the eggs scattered around the table with his Nano-created claws.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should bring it up with Train… I know I wanted to talk to Creed first, but considering Train is sitting here right in front of me using his Nanomachines, this might be the best time to bring it up.</em>
</p>
<p>"You… seem to be enjoying your Nanomachines, Train…"</p>
<p>Train shrugged as he shoved eggs into his mouth. "I guess. They're kind of fun to use to mess with Creed. And I'm starting to see the benefit of keeping them over removing them. At least until <strong>after </strong>the fight with the Apostles."</p>
<p>Eve froze and blinked in shock at that comment. "What?"</p>
<p>Train stabbed more eggs onto his claws. "I mean… Am I wrong? Not only do I have these claws, but with the Nanomachines <strong>and</strong> the Tao healing me, I'll be unstoppable.</p>
<p>He paused so he could eat eggs on his claw, then continued. "Do you think I can heal people with my bots like you?"</p>
<p>Eve smiled a little, starting to feel less guilty about not bringing up removing them sooner. "Actually, yes. I think you can."</p>
<p>Train punched the air with his empty hand in excitement. "That's <strong>awesome</strong>!"</p>
<p>Eve's smile grew as her heart became lighter. "Yes. I can show you how to do that if you want."</p>
<p>Train smiled merrily at her as he lifted his hand up to extend his claws a bit more. "I think that's a great idea. They could be useful for the fight against the Apostles in more ways than one."</p>
<p>When he saw his fingers tangling together, he frowned and cursed quietly to himself. "That is… if I can figure out how to use them properly…"</p>
<p>Eve chuckled a little and approached the cat. "I can help you with the transformative Nanomachines <strong>and </strong>the healing ones. Just let me know when you're ready."</p>
<p>Train punched the table, causing a few of the eggs on it to fall to the ground. "I'm ready now!"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes as she scooped some eggs onto a plate for herself. "No, you're not. You need to train with Creed first, remember?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and lowered his head. "Yeah… I guess…"</p>
<p>Eve gave the man a curious look as she sat down. "I thought you were looking forward to training with Creed."</p>
<p>Train sighed and lifted his head, going back to stabbing eggs at random and eating them lazily. "I am, I just wish he'd trust me to train on my own. I hate feeling like he's my babysitter."</p>
<p>Eve smiled coyly. "Trust me, we all know he's more than that… And he'll hopefully be even <strong>more</strong> soon."</p>
<p>Train gave tilted his head in confusion at her. "What does that mean?"</p>
<p>Eve brushed his words aside and turned her hand into a fork so she could eat as well. "Nothing. So, if you want to train with the Nanomachines, does that mean you don't want to get rid of them after all?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and shrugged. "I… actually don't think I know anymore. Like I said before, I'm starting to see their value more than their curse. I thought I would feel like I'm not human with them, but I haven't. Plus, I know how strong <strong>you </strong>are and I've seen what you can do with them. Maybe it won't be so bad to hold onto them for a bit longer."</p>
<p>Eve felt herself blush a little at the cat's compliment. "You… think I'm strong?"</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do. Did you not think I did?"</p>
<p>Eve looked away from Train and focused on her breakfast. "It's not that I didn't, it's just…"</p>
<p>
  <em>It's nice to hear him acknowledge that he respects my strength…</em>
</p>
<p>Train stared at the girl for a minute, then smiled and flicked an egg at her. "You're strong, Eve. One of the strongest people I know, and that's saying something considering the people I know. And with every passing day, you get stronger."</p>
<p>He smirked as Eve brushed the egg he threw at her out of her hair. "Don't ever doubt how strong you are or how much we value having you. We need you, Lil' Princess."</p>
<p>Eve pouted at the egg stuck in her hair, then smiled slightly at Train's words. "Thank you, Train…"</p>
<p>Train gave her a cheeky smile as he continued stabbing and consuming the eggs.</p>
<p>Eve watched him for a few seconds, then asked another question. "Train… How would you feel if you had to live with the Nanomachines for the rest of your life?"</p>
<p>Train had his mouth open when she spoke, but closed it and frowned. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Eve sighed, trying to think of how she could word her statement without making Train worry.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know he likes it when people are blunt, but bluntness doesn't work on him right now. He needs to be in more control of his emotions before I can dump a load of harsh reality on him.</em>
</p>
<p>"I mean… If something were to happen, like… if I wasn't able to remove the Nanomachines… How would you feel about that?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at her a few times as he thought about what she said. "Huh… Never thought about that possibility." He gave her a curious look. "Are you saying you don't know if you can remove them?"</p>
<p>Eve shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm saying, I just…"</p>
<p>
  <em>Careful with your words. We're still finding what sets him off, and you can't calm him down without Creed.</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "...It's a hypothetical situation, and I'm just wondering how it makes you feel."</p>
<p>The bio-girl knew it was a weak excuse, but considering Train didn't read too much into anything almost anyone said, she was pretty sure he wouldn't think too much about why she was asking these questions.</p>
<p>Train frowned and scratched his head with his Cat Claws. "I guess… it wouldn't be too bad…"</p>
<p>Eve felt a bit hopeful when he said that. "Really?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged. "I think so… I mean, like I said before, I don't feel any less human. Creed still loves me, and you guys don't see me as anything less than human with them, right?"</p>
<p>Eve rolled her eyes. "Who am I to judge someone's humanity based on what's in their body?"</p>
<p>Train smiled nervously when he realized the ignorance in his comment. "Sorry… Guess that was a poor choice of words."</p>
<p>Eve shook her head. "No, I understand what you mean. And you're right, none of us see you as anything less than human, and you know there isn't anything you can do or turn into that would make Creed stop loving you."</p>
<p>Train's nervous smile turned into a warm one. "True… So, I guess if I had to be stuck with them for the rest of my life… I'd… be okay with it."</p>
<p>Eve sighed quietly. "Good to know…"</p>
<p>Train felt a bit uneasy about her comment and was about to question her further when they heard a knock at the door, followed quickly by a rude entrance. He turned around in his chair to see who it was and rolled his eyes at the woman stepping through the door.</p>
<p>"Ever heard of knocking, Sephiria?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave the cat a stern look. "I did knock."</p>
<p>Train sighed and turned back to his eggs. "Yeah, but you gave us no time to answer."</p>
<p>Sephiria brushed his words aside as she stepped into the hideout. "I fail to see how your sluggishness is my problem, Heartnet."</p>
<p>Train turned around to face her again so he could turn his Cat Claws into the shape of a heart and wink at her. When he did, he saw the doctor, Belize, and Lin enter behind the woman. Number X was chuckling at the cat's hand gesture, the doctor rolling his eyes and smirking ever so slightly, and Number II completely ignoring the gunman's childish antics.</p>
<p>As soon as Train saw the doctor, he stood up and walked over to him. "Where are the x-rays?"</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and scanned the house. "Where's Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Train pouted and lowered his expectant hand. "I asked first…"</p>
<p>Sephiria narrowed her eyes at Train. "I outrank you."</p>
<p>Train copied her expression. "You're not my supervisor!"</p>
<p>Again, Lin laughed which made Sephiria give him a stern look before she turned back to the cat. "Legally speaking, we can only share these results with Creed. You aren't related to him and you aren't married."</p>
<p>"At least not yet they're not."</p>
<p>Train turned to give Eve a strange look as the girl exited the kitchen with a plate of half eaten eggs still in her hands. The girl ignored the golden man's confused look and addressed Sephiria. "Creed's out."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed. "I can see that, but where is he? Why would he leave when he knew we were on our way?"</p>
<p>Train turned his confused eyes on Sephiria. "He knew you were on your way?"</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded. "He should have. I sent him a message."</p>
<p>Train sighed and jumped over the couch to sit on it, Lin sliding in next to him and beaming merrily. "Why didn't you message me as well?"</p>
<p>Sephiria walked towards the dining room table and took a seat in the chair closest to the couch. "Again, because legally speaking, we need to show the test results to Creed."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and put his arms on the back of the couch and threw his head back. "Come on, Sephiria! You and I both know that's a lame ass excuse! Chronos is <strong>above </strong>the law, which means you can tell me what his results are without him."</p>
<p>Sephiria glanced at the doctor who shrugged his shoulders, since he took orders from her. With a frown, she turned back to Train. "When will he be back?"</p>
<p>Train groaned and rolled his head around. "I don't know! What do I look like, his keeper?"</p>
<p>Eve gave the cat a small glare for taking her sarcastic joke from earlier, which earned her a wink from the gunman.</p>
<p>Sephiria ignored both of them in favor of responding to Train's hypothetical question. "Years ago, that might have been true, but as of late, I would say it's the other way around."</p>
<p>Train brought his head up, giving the woman a shocked look. "How dare you belittle me like that! And in my own home!"</p>
<p>"It won't be your home for much longer, Train." Eve's comment was dry as she took a seat at the dining table with Number One.</p>
<p>"Are you moving?" Lin asked, giving his Sweetness a cute, but curious look as he spoke.</p>
<p>Train grimaced at his comment, giving the bio-girl a glare who obstinately ignored his look, making it clear to the cat that she intended on putting him in that awkward situation with Lin.</p>
<p>
  <em>She knows I haven't told him I'm moving out with Creed yet and I'm positive this is her, once again, messing with me. But, did she really have to do it in front of Sephiria?</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, deciding that maybe having Sephiria there was the best time to bring it up. "Yeah… But, not Sven, Eve, or Kyoko…"</p>
<p>Lin blinked innocently at his ex-lover, then noticed the sympathetic look in Train's eyes and realized what he was implying. "Oh… You mean you and Creed are…"</p>
<p>Train leaned forward, not looking at the man as he spoke. "Yeah. We're moving into the music school. We… might not stay in one place for too long after we deal with the Apostles either…"</p>
<p>Lin felt himself beginning to shake, then rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs. "I see…"</p>
<p>Train gave the number a warm smile and squeezed his knee tenderly. "We'll still see each other all the time. You know my Tao allows me to move quickly, and I'll make sure to come visit you no matter where we are. Remember what I told you?"</p>
<p>Lin smiled a little, quickly brushing away a single tear from his eye as he nodded and placed his hand on top of Train's. "...You never want me out of your life. I know, Train. I know…"</p>
<p>He also knew he had no right to be upset at Train taking that step with Creed, but he couldn't help the fiery pain bursting in his chest. There was still always a small glimmer of hope residing deep inside him that prayed Train would one day return to him, but hearing that news from his Sweetness poured even more water on the powerful flame he still held for the Black Cat.</p>
<p>
  <em>This doesn't change anything. I still love Train, but Train still loves Creed. This doesn't mean they're any closer or farther part, just taking the next natural steps that lovers take.</em>
</p>
<p>He gave Train a wistful look out of the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>He isn't mine, and he never will be. I need to accept that and be happy for him. For them both.</em>
</p>
<p>Lin squeezed Train's hand and gave him a warm smile. "I'm… happy for you both, Train."</p>
<p>Train smiled in return and squeezed the number's hand as well. "Thank you, Lin."</p>
<p>
  <em>I can tell he's hurt, but it's comforting to know we have his blessings.</em>
</p>
<p>Train knew whether he had Lin's blessings or not wasn't going to change the decision he made. The only reason he told his ex-lover about his new living situation was because he wanted to be sensitive to his feelings.</p>
<p>Train reached out and brushed away another tear from Lin's eye, then turned back to Sephiria. "So, knowing that, will you tell me Creed's results?"</p>
<p>Sephiria gave Train another steely look. "Does moving in together mean you're getting married?"</p>
<p>Train frowned at her expression, then blinked in confusion at Eve's smirk. "No… But, it should count for something, right?"</p>
<p>Sephiria shook her head. "No. It doesn't. I know this is hard for you to understand, but I'm following the rules. We will wait for Creed."</p>
<p>Train made a loud, annoyed noise and flailed on the couch. "UUUUGH! I know you're just doing this to piss me off, Sephiria!"</p>
<p>Sephiria shrugged and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She ignored Train's childish glare. "Doesn't Creed always tell you where he is? Why don't you know?"</p>
<p>Train slumped on the arm of the couch as he stared at his former leader. "Yeah… And that's a good question. I don't know why he didn't tell me. When he woke up, all he said was he was going to the bathroom, then our Lil' Princess over there informed me he and Sven stepped out."</p>
<p>Sephiria turned her attention to the bio-girl whose body was turned away from the group as she gently dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "Care to enlighten us on where they went?"</p>
<p>Eve shrugged. "They didn't say. They just said they wouldn't be long."</p>
<p>Sephiria gave the girl a skeptical look, since it was clear she wasn't telling the truth. However, just as she opened her mouth to push Eve for answers, she heard Lin make a distressed yelp. But, hen she saw what was happening, she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the doctor and Eve, changing the subject to the workings of Nanomachines since she knew the men on the couch were going to be awhile.</p>
<p>
  <em>It seems as though the Black Cat's boredom has gotten the better of him yet again… Faster than usual this time. Oh well. I'm sure Lin can handle him. In fact, he'll probably enjoy Hearntnet's undivided attention.</em>
</p>
<p>She completely ignored her subordinates screams in favor of the bio-girl, the doctor, and her second in command.</p>
<p>"TRAIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP IT!"</p>
<p>Train snickered as he held onto Lin's face and hovered his Cat Claws towards the shorter man's bangs. "I'm giving you a haircut! You can't <strong>possibly</strong> see under that mess you call hair!"</p>
<p>Lin glared at his Sweetness and took a tight hold of each of his wrists. "Who are you to judge what's considered a mess or even what's considered hair?!"</p>
<p>Train pouted and clutched his own hair. "Are you saying you don't like my hair?"</p>
<p>Lin glared at Train as he tried to fix his bangs. "Your cuteness won't work on me this time, Train! My hair is too important to me!"</p>
<p>Train's pout deepened as he leaned close to Lin's face. "More important than <strong>me</strong>?!"</p>
<p>Lin blushed at the closeness, but kept his glare strong as he pushed Train's face away. "Stop with the puppy dog eyes! I told you it won't work."</p>
<p>Train laughed and grabbed the man's face with one hand, squishing his cheeks together slightly. "I'm just trying to help you, Lin! Wouldn't you hate to miss one of the Apostles' attacks because you couldn't see behind your bangs?"</p>
<p>Lin squeaked as Train brought his Nanomachine claws closer and struggled against his hold. Normally, Train's touch was something to be coveted, but right now he could only think about the cat mangling his precious hair. "I can see just fine! And even if I <strong>wanted</strong> to cut it, I can do it myself! I don't need some half-witted cat who barely has control of his powers to do it for me!"</p>
<p>Train gasped in offense. "How rude?! You're being rude today. Must be the hair. Don't worry, I'll fix it!"</p>
<p>"NO, TRAIN!"</p>
<p>As Lin struggled against the cat, not sure why no one was helping him or why Train suddenly decided to start annoying him anyway, and soon found he wouldn't be able to out muscle the larger man. Lin was strong, but Train was stronger and simply had more mass than the smaller man. If he wanted, Train could pin Lin down and do whatever he wanted to him.</p>
<p><em>And he has before… And </em><em><strong>oh GOD</strong></em> <em>do I want him to do it again!</em></p>
<p>Lin felt himself beginning to relax as he thought about Train pinning him down, his lustful side taking over for a moment as the Black Cat's claws inched closer to his face. However, he was able to throw himself from his lewd thoughts long enough to poke the spot Sergey told him the cat was ticklish.</p>
<p>Train squeaked and pulled away, grabbing his sides and staring at the man in shock, then looked around the room to see if anyone else noticed. The other occupants in the room seemed to be busy discussing something different, which relieved Train.</p>
<p>However, it seemed in his desperation to make sure no one saw his weakness, Lin managed to push the cat's back against the couch and slithered his fingers against his sides.</p>
<p>Train covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing since he knew that would bring everyone's attention to him, then glared at the number. Lin simply smirked and continued tickling the cat, his heart fluttering in his chest at the cute way the Black Cat struggled and released muffled giggles behind his hand.</p>
<p><em>Oh my God, he's so </em><em><strong>cute!</strong></em> <em>It's simply not fair Creed won't even share!</em></p>
<p>Noticing there was still no one paying attention to them and he might never get another chance at tickling his Sweetness, Lin upped the ante a little by stradling the cat's waist and pushing down more forcefully with his hands. Train was too busy making sure he kept his mouth covered that he didn't bother to stop Lin, but the look on his face let the number know his ex-lover was <strong>not</strong> happy with him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't care! This is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>far </strong>
  </em>
  <em>too cute to pass up! And the look on his face is </em>
  <em>
    <strong>priceless</strong>
  </em>
  <em>!</em>
</p>
<p>As Lin tickled Train, the gunman kept looking back to make sure no one saw his secret shame, too preoccupied with his fear of someone else learning his was ticklish and using it against him in the future to properly fend off the small man on top of him. He didn't know how Lin found out about his ticklish nature, but he knew whoever told him was going to pay. However, as far as he knew, Creed was the only one who knew, and there was <strong>no way</strong> his partner would share such an intimate thing about him with <strong>anyone</strong> let alone his former lover.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who the hell else knows?! I'll kill them!</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, Train managed to slip one hand away from his mouth and grabbed both of Lin's wrists. He pushed them away from his body, then he removed his other hand from his face and shoved Lin off him, pinning him against the other side of the couch to make sure he didn't attack him again.</p>
<p>Glaring harshly at the blushing number's smirking face, Train spoke in a hushed, angry whisper. "Who <strong>told</strong> you?!"</p>
<p>Lin was trying to ignore the heat rising in his body at their suggestive position, and he concentrated on making sure his voice didn't shake. "I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count."</p>
<p>Train blinked a few times, then widened his eyes and mouth as a memory resurfaced. "That Russian <strong>bastard</strong>…!"</p>
<p>"Oh my, it certainly looks like I picked a good time to come home. Are you in need of rescuing, my Dear Train?"</p>
<p>Both Lin and Train's eyes shot to the front door in which Creed stood in, the silver man giving them an indiscernible smirk as he eyed the men's position on the couch. Sven stood behind him, bag in hand and seemingly not noticing Lin or Train as he scanned the room for someone else. His face looked as though he had just seen a ghost, which would have sparked curiosity in Train's mind if it wasn't for the fact he just realized how he was situated on top of Lin.</p>
<p>As soon as Sven's eyes fell on Eve, they shared a knowing look, the girl's eyes more settled than Sven's as she stood and approached her guardian. They had a silent agreement with one another, and Eve took the bag from Sven and led him down the hall. Creed watched them walk away, making sure they had the bag before he turned back to his lover and Lin.</p>
<p>Seeing the look on Creed's face, Train quickly let go of Lin and leapt off the couch towards his lover, wrapping his arms around his partner's waist and pulling him in for a kiss. He was relieved to feel Creed return the kiss, but yelped when he felt the silverette pinched his rear harshly, making Train remove his arms from the slim man as he grabbed the spot he touched.</p>
<p>"That <strong>hurt</strong>!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pinched Train's nose as he entered the house. "That's what you get for showing affection like that to anyone other than me."</p>
<p>As he sauntered into the room, he gave Lin a weary look, noticing the man was doing his best to hide the bulge between his legs and making sure to avoid eye contact with Creed. The swordsman smirked and walked over to the flustered number, placing a hand on his head to get the smaller man's attention.</p>
<p>Lin jumped and looked up at Creed, having the audacity to give the taller man a bashful look as he smiled awkwardly. "G-Good to see you, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and smiled devilishly at the number. "You sure about that? The physical alteration of your body seems to suggest otherwise. Don't think I didn't notice."</p>
<p>Lin crossed his legs quickly, pulling his head out of Creed's hand as he stared at the ground in shame.</p>
<p>
  <em>So embarrassing! God, what the hell is wrong with me?!</em>
</p>
<p>When he glanced at the pouting Black Cat who was still rubbing his behind, he felt the heat between his legs rise again and he looked away.</p>
<p>
  <em>STOP WITH THE DIRTY THOUGHT, YOU PERVERT! He belongs to someone else! And you promised you'd be more respectful of their relationship.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed, either sensing his dilemma of trying to get his body to listen to his head, or wanting to cause him some form of harm for what he did to Train, smacked him upside the head.</p>
<p>"You know I don't like to share, Lin…" He glanced over his shoulder at the number as he stepped over to his beloved and took a gentle hold of his wrist.</p>
<p>Lin rubbed the back of his head and pouted, then sighed when he realized he got what he deserved.</p>
<p><em>Still… It wasn't </em><em><strong>all</strong></em> <em>my fault. I didn't start it. I just finished it.</em></p>
<p>Lin threw a playful glare at Train who seemed to be trying to smooth things over with a very clearly not angry Creed. "Then tell your partner I don't need a haircut. Or at least <strong>he</strong> doesn't need to give me one."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at Lin, then turned to Train. "Train… what did you do?"</p>
<p>Train deepened his pout. "Nothing! I was just trying to help a friend!"</p>
<p>"YOU WERE NOT! YOU TRIED TO CUT MY BANGS!"</p>
<p>Train returned the number's glare and pointed a finger at him. "WHICH IS HELPING BECAUSE IT'LL HELP YOU SEE BETTER!"</p>
<p>Lin stuck his tongue out at Train, then went back to thinking every non-sexual thought he could to get his body back fully under control.</p>
<p>Train stuck his tongue out as well, then turned to his lover. "Sergey told him my deepest, darkest shame…"</p>
<p>Creed blinked, then cupped his love's cheeks. "The one he found out about at the music school?"</p>
<p>Train nodded and rested his head against Creed's shoulder, seeking juvenile comfort in the silver man. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and wrapped his arms around Train's head, petting his love gently as he spoke. "Shh, it's okay. I'll make sure he is properly punished the next time I see him."</p>
<p>Train snorted. "No, he'll enjoy that. Just give him the silent treatment. That'll drive him insane."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and nodded. "Good idea."</p>
<p>"How long were you gone, Diskenth?"</p>
<p>Creed turned to look at the doctor, frowning as he spoke. "Less than an hour…"</p>
<p>The doctor rolled his eyes. "Wow, that must have been <strong>agonizing </strong>being apart for that long. However, if you're done reuniting, I'd like to go over the results of Creed's x-rays."</p>
<p>Creed did not remove his hands from his beloved as he responded to the physician. "Are the results so bad that you needed to come all the way here to deliver them?"</p>
<p>The doctor sighed and took a seat at the table, placing the envelope on the wooden surface as he spoke. "It's protocol. I have to give you the news in person, whether it's good or bad, and I have to give it to you personally."</p>
<p>Train frowned as Creed kissed his head and walked away. "I thought you said you could have given it to me if we were married or related..." He glared at Number One. "...Unless you <strong>were </strong>playing some kind of stupid joke on me."</p>
<p>Sephiria ignored the cat's words in favor of asking Creed a question. It wasn't often she got to pull one over on Train, and she wasn't about to let him know she had a sense of humor. "Where have you been?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned as he took a seat next to the woman. "I had to run an errand…"</p>
<p>Sephiria glared at him. "Just before we got here?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced nervously at Train, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he spoke. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Train could sense his partner's uneasiness and decided to change the subject to make him more comfortable. "Can you just tell us the results already? We need to finish packing and I want to finish that before we start training."</p>
<p>Sephiria sighed and nodded, gesturing for the doctor to sit with them. "Is it good news?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded as he opened the envelope. "Very good news. I'm happy to report your brain injury is almost completely healed. The Tao seems to be doing its job, so you should find that your memory is almost completely back to normal."</p>
<p>Train howled with excitement and flew himself at Creed, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck from behind as he gushed his feelings of joy. "WOOO! THAT'S FANTASTIC!"</p>
<p>Creed blinked at the doctor, leaning forward slightly as Train continued hugging him. "Really?"</p>
<p>The doctor nodded and showed him the x-rays. "You can see for yourself. These are your old x-rays, and these are your new ones. You can see how much progress has been made, and at the rate you're healing, you should be completely back to normal in no time."</p>
<p>Creed lifted his head so he could see the doctor better, which was a difficult task to accomplish since his partner was still hanging on his neck. "Does that mean the headaches will stop?"</p>
<p>The physician nodded. "Yup. You said they were getting better, right?" Seeing the silver man nod as best he could with the Black Cat clinging to him, he smiled. "You might not notice when they're completely gone, but I promise you they will be."</p>
<p>Sephiria nodded, then stood up. "That's great news, thank you, doctor."</p>
<p>Both Train and Creed blinked in confusion as Number One and Number II walked towards the door. Train let go of Creed and watched as they walked away. "Wait, that's it? You're leaving?"</p>
<p>Sephiria looked over her shoulder at the men as Belze opened the door for her. "I thought you said you were busy. Are you saying you want us to stick around?"</p>
<p>Train frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I mean… it just seemed so pointless for you to come all this way to deliver news that could have been delivered over the phone."</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes. "As the doctor just said, whether it's good news or bad news, it's protocol that we deliver it in person."</p>
<p>The doctor stood up and slipped the x-rays back in his envelope. "I also don't think it was pointless. Good news is <strong>never</strong> pointless."</p>
<p>Creed watched as the doctor stood and walked to the door as well, then frowned at Sephiria. "You don't even want to talk strategy for meeting with E?"</p>
<p>Number One thought about that for a second, then shook her head. "No. We'll talk when you come back."</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "Come back from where?"</p>
<p>Sephiria opened her mouth to speak, then saw the warning looking on Creed's face and realized Train didn't know they were going away.</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course he didn't tell Train. He's probably got some big surprise planned for the Black Cat.</em>
</p>
<p>Realizing it was none of her business, she turned and stepped through the door. "We'll be in contact with you about your psyche evaluations soon. For now, rest and relax. You both deserve it."</p>
<p>Train was still at an utter loss as to what was going on, but Creed gave the woman a grateful smile. It seemed that she understood at least to some level why he was taking his beloved away for the weekend, and he appreciated her support.</p>
<p>"Number X, are you coming, or do you wish to remain here?"</p>
<p>Lin jumped at being addressed, only having just calmed his body down. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Sephiria rolled her eyes and left the house with Belze and the doctor. "I'll send someone to get you in a few hours. Behave yourself."</p>
<p>Lin smirked wickedly. "I always do!"</p>
<p>"No you don't!" Train said as he smacked Lin in the back of the head. "When did Sergey tell you about my dark secret?!"</p>
<p>Lin giggled as Train glowered and put his hands up to shield him from another attack. "A little before we went to Chronos headquarters."</p>
<p>Train growled, stared at the man's cheeky smile for a minute then stepped away from the number and towards his room. "Keep it to yourself!"</p>
<p>Lin giggled as he watched Train walk away, then glanced at Creed, who was still sitting at the table, as if in shock at how quickly his doctor appointment had gone. "Hey, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed jumped at his voice, then turned his head to look at him. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Lin sighed, then lowered his head a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to be nice to Creed… I want to get along with him. Train loves him, which means I should too, so… I should offer an olive branch at the very least. Especially after how kind he's been to me.</em>
</p>
<p>"Can I… help you and Train pack?"</p>
<p>Creed stared in shock at the man, not sure what to say for a few seconds before he smiled. "Train told you?"</p>
<p>Lin nodded. "Yes… and, even though it hurts I'm…" He paused, took a deep breath, then spoke again. "I'm… happy for you."</p>
<p>Creed gave the man a warm look, remembering how it felt to be where Lin was and widened his smile. "Thank you, Lin. And of course you can help."</p>
<p>Lin sighed in relief, then stood up from the couch and walked towards where he knew their room was. Creed watched him walk away, then stood to follow him. However, he stopped when Sven came out of the hallway with a more calm look on his face..</p>
<p>"I hid the rings where you told me to. Did Train see the bag?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his friend, then shook his head. "No. He was too distracted by Lin."</p>
<p>
  <em>How ironic? I actually owe Lin for molesting my precious Kitten.</em>
</p>
<p>Sven nodded and gave Creed a sympathetic look. "Are you… feeling okay?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He conveyed to Sven the anxious feelings he was experiencing at proposing to Train, and he was shocked at how well the green haired man handled his emotions. He was put off by the idea at first, but quickly came around when he saw how much it meant to Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's a good friend…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed smiled. "I'm okay. Thank you, Sven."</p>
<p>Sven smiled in return, then stepped away from Creed and into the kitchen. Before he could leave, Creed grabbed his wrist to stop him, making the older give him a strange look.</p>
<p>Creed stared at the ground as he spoke, hoping his feelings would be properly conveyed to the man who had done so much for him. "Sven… When I say thank you, I mean it. Thank you for <strong>everything</strong>. For giving me a second chance, for giving me hope…"</p>
<p>He lifted his head and smiled warmly at someone he considered to be one of his closest friends. "Thank you for giving me a family."</p>
<p>Sven smiled broadly. "We've come a long way, Creed. <strong>You've</strong> come a long way. Just promise me you'll keep taking care of him? And yourself?"</p>
<p>Creed glanced in the direction he could hear his love getting scolded by Lin, and sighed blissfully. "I will, Sven. I promise."</p>
<p>Sven's smile turned into a frown when he heard Lin yell at Train over mishandling something that was apparently fragile. "You better go check on your future husband before he breaks everything you own."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and let go of Sven's hand, wanting to appreciate the man's acknowledgement of his future label with Train, but too concerned about what the cat was doing to his painting supplies. "He better not be packing up my air brush… That thing breaks enough as it is…"</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "...What a mess I made for myself."</p>
<p>(2) "I find it hard to believe everything that happened in there is your fault."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. The Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or its characters</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Creed… I thought you said we were going to train…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled sweetly at his beloved, and took a step closer to him. "I did. And we are."</p>
<p>Train growled and pointed his putter at his partner's mocking smirk. "SINCE WHEN IS PLAYING MINI GOLF TRAINING?!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as he took another step towards his cat, club in hand as he gently grabbed the end of Train's putter and moved it out of his face. His sweet smile remained, but it was clear the gesture was meant to annoy him more.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's like he's doing it on purpose! And the worst thing is that it's working! I'm very annoyed!</em>
</p>
<p>Creed made his syrup expression worse by tilting his head slightly, which was something he knew Train thought was adorable. "Mini golf requires a lot of concentration and precision. On top of that, it gets <strong>very</strong> frustrating since you're putting the entire time. That, combined with all the traps and tricks hidden through the course, is a great mesh of things I'm sure will make you angry and or annoyed."</p>
<p>Train clutched the club tightly as he stared at his partner, arm holding shaking slightly. "...So, you admit it?"</p>
<p>If it was possible, Creed somehow managed to make his sweet look even sweeter. "Admit what, my Dearest Train?"</p>
<p>Train slammed his putter on the ground. "ADMIT THAT YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ANNOY ME!" When he saw Creed giggle, he felt the warmth his lover never failed to ignite rise again, and he blushed. "And wipe that stupid cute look off your face! It's not working!"</p>
<p>Creed cocked an eyebrow, but kept the same look that was obviously driving his partner insane. "Oh? Is that so? Then explain the color change in your cheeks, my love…"</p>
<p>Train glared at the swordsman then slapped his cheeks and finally turned away from him. "That's from the rage I feel at you lying to me by saying we were going to train…"</p>
<p>Hearing Creed's giggle gave the cat conflicting feelings. Normally, it filled his heart with heat and made his soul feel like it was floating with the clouds like an overinflated balloon, but right now, all he wanted to do was smack Creed as hard as he could to wipe that smile off his handsome face, and it seemed like that was exactly the reaction his partner wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>He pretty much just admitted that he brought me here with the soul purpose of pissing me off. Then he adds that infuriating charming look he knows I love to just pour salt in the wounds!</em>
</p>
<p>"Is that so? Well then, I guess you'd get even more rageful if I did this."</p>
<p>Train was too lost in his thoughts of irascibility to notice when Creed stepped in front of him and set up his ball for the next hole. He watched as the swordsman tapped it lightly, his golden eyes anxiously following the small sphere as it smoothly reached its destination. Train felt his jaw drop when the ball easily slipped into the elongated pipe that resided in the middle of the greenery, penetrating one end of the pipe and easily withdrawing from the other, landing in the hole on the other side with a quiet thump.</p>
<p>Creed stepped over to the hole as he pulled out a small piece of paper that held their scores, musing teasingly at his love. "Let's see… we're at hole fourteen and since I've sunk a hole in one each time, which puts me at fourteen. Can you remind me what your score is, Love?"</p>
<p>Train clenched his fists and ground his teeth at the man who was clearly doing whatever he could to make the cat mad. "...You know what it is."</p>
<p>Creed put that aggravating candy-coated smile back on his face, making Train's heart beat fast, but his blood boiled hot. "I'm sorry, Kitten, I'm gonna need to hear you say it. Just to make sure I'm not wrong."</p>
<p>Train felt his face get hot with more than one emotion, and he looked away from his partner, mumbling his score under his breath in a very childish manner.</p>
<p>Creed added a little more honey to his smile. "I'm sorry, what was that, my Dear Train?"</p>
<p>Train turned fiercely to his partner and threw the club on the ground. "SIXTY-THREE! THIS STUPID FREAKIN' HOLE PUT ME AT SIXTY-THREE! ARE YOU HAPPY?!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at Train, and wrote down the number he already knew was correct. "Looks like you're hitting at about an average of five pars per hole."</p>
<p>Train gave him another heated look as he picked his putter up. "It's less than five…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled, picked up his ball, then walked over to Train to pinched his cheek. "I'm rounding up, Train. It makes it easier to keep a number in my head."</p>
<p>Train growled and pushed his partner's hands away, feeling his body sparking slightly with the rage he was feeling at the moment. He always despised mini golf. He thought it was an arduous, tiresome activity, and Creed knew that. Train told his partner a long time ago that he tried it once with his parents as a kid, and he got so angry and impatient, they had to leave before they finished the game.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he bring me here with that story in mind? Or is this some sort of twisted date to him?</em>
</p>
<p>Train watched as his partner walked to the next hole, the modest, but obvious carefree skip in his step making the gunman even more irked at the entire situation.</p>
<p><em>I wouldn't put it past him to think this is a date. He loves me when I'm angry </em><em><strong>or</strong></em> <em>happy. He thinks every emotion I show is endearing. But, if he wanted to go out on a date, he should have just asked me. He knows I would have said yes.</em></p>
<p>As he followed after Creed, he looked down at his hand and frowned. He had been doing his best to contain the agitated rage building inside him not only from Creed's lies, but from his partner making him do something he <strong>knew</strong> Train hated. The more they played and the farther ahead in points Creed got, the harder it was to suppress his Tao.</p>
<p><em>Which is </em><em><strong>so</strong></em> <em>childish! It's just a game! A </em><em><strong>stupid</strong></em> <em>game at that! I shouldn't be getting so worked up over losing a stupid game that literally has no consquence on the real world.</em></p>
<p>His competitive side took over as soon as he found out where Creed was taking him. Train tried to argue mini golf was a bad idea since it infuriated him and even reminded his partner of the story from his childhood, but that seemed to make Creed want to go even more. It almost <strong>convinced</strong> Creed that what they were doing was a good idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>And he won't let me use my Tao! He said if I did, I would lose automatically.</em>
</p>
<p>Train frowned down at his hand that was still sparking ominously. The fact that he almost lost control of his powers a few times already due to a puerile game meant for juveniles bothered him more than anything else. Which only made it harder for him to control his own abilities.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm angering myself into a circle! I get angry a the game for being so stupid, then I get angry at myself for being so immature about a child's game…. AH! I HATE THIS!</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed and flexed his sparking fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>I told Creed this was a bad idea. When I lost my temper as a kid, it was cute. But now, I can actually hurt someone.</em>
</p>
<p>As Creed merrily set up for the next hole, Train glanced over his shoulder and frowned at the mess he left behind. There were a few burn marks on the fake greenery covering several of the holes, and some of the displays had been knocked down by his wind abilities. There was even a spinosaurus plastic display Train accidentally froze when he turned around too quickly in rage at missing the whole for the fourth time.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm really glad we're the only ones here… Otherwise, someone might have gotten hurt.</em>
</p>
<p>Train wasn't sure how they managed to get the course to themselves, but he knew Creed had something to do with it, and his instincts were proven right when he saw the way the girl at the counter looked at the silverette. The little wink his partner gave the girl was all the confirmation the Black Cat needed to know how Creed managed to charm his way into getting the place to themselves. And he wasn't surprised by his partner's actions at all.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed would do literally anything to reserve a public place for just us. And I don't mind as long as no one's getting hurt, but… why did he have to pick mini golf?</em>
</p>
<p>"Train? Are you going to putt?"</p>
<p>Train blinked at his partner, realizing he had been too lost in his thoughts to take his turn. He had been standing in front of his ball, cued up to hit it for what was probably an embarrassingly long time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that it matters… If i keep acting so childishly, my Tao is going to go out of control and I'll end up blowing this stupid dinosaur up.</em>
</p>
<p>The cat glared at the plastic brontosaurus, loathing the humanoid smile on his face, as if it were in denial about what it actually was.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why would the manufacturer make it look so cartoon-like? I know this place is for kids, but don't they know dinosaurs couldn't smile?</em>
</p>
<p>Feeling more sparks circle his body, Train groaned in discontent as he looked back at his lover who still had that sacchariferous look on his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't Creed notice how I've been reacting? Why does he seem so calm about it? He's usually the first to react when I have a negative emotion.</em>
</p>
<p>Train took a deep breath to calm himself down, then glowered at the molded beast. "Okay, I can do this. I'm better than you. After all, you're the one that went extinct like an idiot!"</p>
<p>Hearing Creed laugh genuinely at his joke helped calm the gunman down a bit. Up until then, all the snickers the silver man was emitting were meant to frustrate Train. However, that one was too authentic to be fake, and when he heard Creed stifle it quickly, Train knew his lover <strong>was</strong> doing whatever he could to make him mad.</p>
<p>
  <em>But why...? He knows what happens to me when I get upset. Is he testing to see how far he can push me before I lose control? If that's the case, why didn't he tell me that was his plan?</em>
</p>
<p>Train shook his head and looked back to the plastic statue, narrowing his eyes as the counterfeit beast, offended that it called itself something as mighty as a dinosaur. "You just stay still while I putt… no funny business you hear me?!"</p>
<p>Train hardened his glare, then pointed an accusing finger at the beast. "AND STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS CREED!"</p>
<p>"Ouch!" Creed said as he dramatically clutched his chest. "That hurts, my love! Why must you be so cruel to me?"</p>
<p>Train turned his glare to his partner. "Sie wissen, was Sie getan haben …" (1)</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and put his hands up defensively. "Du musst nicht so feindselig sein, meine Katze." (2)</p>
<p>Creed heard his beloved mutter a few more unsavory German words under his breath, then lowered his hands and watched Train with interest. He was making sure any time Train looked at him, Creed appeared to be happy and chipper, as if he didn't have a care in the world and had no idea how furious his love was. However, every time Train turned away, Creed watched his body for signs of distress that might push him past his control point.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know this is a childish way to test how far I can push him, but it's also the safest way. There's no one around to get hurt ,and Train isn't actually fighting anyone except himself.</em>
</p>
<p>When he heard Train growl a few curse words in German at the dinosaur, he giggled quietly, hoping his beloved wouldn't notice his guffaw.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well… maybe himself and that plastic toy he seems to have taken a hating to.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed looked back at the frozen spinosaurus and gave it a sympathetic frown. Despite it not being real, he felt bad for the inanimate object, since he really knew the Black Cat's anger was directed at <strong>him</strong>. When Creed said they were finally going to train, the gunman was <strong>ecstatic</strong>. The entire ride over to the course Train went on and on about how he was going to wipe the floor with Creed, but his animated demeanor dropped when he realized where they were.</p>
<p>
  <em>I know it was a dirty trick, but lying was a good way to set him off before the training even started.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew how much his Kitten hated mini golf and since it required such austerity and concentration, two things he knew Train desperately lacked, he thought that playing a game with the cat was the best way to test how much control of his Tao he really had back. The fact that Creed was actually quite excellent at mini golf for all the reason's Train was bad at it made the whole session that much more rigorous for the gunman.</p>
<p>
  <em>And Train's naturally competitive nature adds fuel to the fire burning in his gut right now. I hate to put him through this, but I really think this is the best way to show him how much control he still lacks.</em>
</p>
<p>Train had been swearing that he was ready to face the Apostles, and Sephiria was even beginning to back up that theory after seeing how well he handled talking to Aliane. But, as proud as Creed was of his kitten, he knew better. He knew Train didn't have as much control of his abilities as he thought, and mini golf was the best way Creed could think of proving that to his beloved since he wouldn't listen.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's too stubborn and proud to admit he's not one-hundred percent back to himself. But, I can see the hinge of doubt in his eyes. A small part of him that isn't quite certain of himself, which is all the evidence I need to know he's not back to normal.</em>
</p>
<p>Along with being proud and stubborn, Train was also confident and a bit egotistical. So, if even a fraction of his heart was feeling doubtful, that meant Train wasn't ready to face the Apostles.</p>
<p>
  <em>And if I want to live happily ever after with my prince, I need to make sure he's completely ready for the boss fight.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed clutched the box in his pocket for comfort, then smiled warmly as his love went to the ball's level in order to properly scold it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not only is he not ready to face the Apostles, he's not ready for that psyche evaluation yet. If he met with the doctor now, she wouldn't clear him for duty. And we need him if we're going to win.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed slipped his hand into his pocket and clutched the velvety box a little tighter, watching Train slam his club on the ground and thinking of his future with the man he loved, praying it would come to fruition very soon.</p>
<p><em><strong>I</strong></em> <em>need him…</em></p>
<p>Creed had more planned for the night than just mini golf and antagonizing his beloved. The second portion of the evening would hopefully lighten his Kitten's mood after hours of the silver man purposely pushing his buttons.</p>
<p>Thinking of what was coming next made Creed feel nauseous. The frolicsome demeanor he was putting on was just a façade meant to set his cat off. In reality, he was shaking in his metaphorical boots over what the second half of the night was going in entail.</p>
<p>
  <em>I have no idea what his reaction will be since I have no idea how he feels about the idea of marriage. But, I'll never know until I try. What's the worst thing that he could say besides no?</em>
</p>
<p>Since the day he met Train, Creed often thought about what it would be like to marry him, but until recently, it had always just been a wild and crazy fantasy the swordsman assumed would never materialize. Even after he and Train had resuscitated their relationship, the thought of marrying the lovable cat still seemed like a far fetched dream his love would never agree to.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the few passing comments I've made at him were in jest at first, but… joking about it started to cement the idea in my mind and I haven't been able to shake the idea.</em>
</p>
<p>Ever since they rescued Train from the Apostles, Creed couldn't stop thinking about marrying the hypnotizing man. There was something about almost losing Train forever that made him want to lock the cat down for good. Even though he knew marriage didn't mean the end of his beloved's independence and Train could still leave at any point he decided he was sick of Creed, the idea of having official documentation that the Black Cat belonged to him was enough to set his heart on fire.</p>
<p><em>I know it might not mean anything to Train, but it would mean </em><em><strong>everything</strong></em> <em>to me to know no one could </em><em><strong>legally </strong></em><em>take him away from me. If we were married and he left, at least then it would be </em><em><strong>his</strong></em> <em>choice.</em></p>
<p>Besides that, the idea of setting up a cliché, cheesy situation in which he could propose to his cat appealed to Creed's romantic side. While he knew he didn't need an excuse to woo his sweet Kitten, that didn't mean he wasn't going to create every possible opportunity that he could.</p>
<p>Creed smiled fondly as he watched his fetching lover threaten the ball with violence and sighed longingly.</p>
<p><em>Still, Eve's right. This is the one thing I have no idea what Train's thoughts are on it. We've never discussed it. He could see it as something that would tie him down, and I know how much he values his freedom. The last thing I want to do is make Train feel like he's </em><em><strong>my</strong></em> <em>prisoner.</em></p>
<p>He smiled warmly and felt his heart beat faster as he watched his beloved grumble and hit the golf ball again.</p>
<p>
  <em>I should gauge his reaction to the idea before I pop the question. I'd hate to put him in an awkward situation.</em>
</p>
<p>Train finally got the ball in the hole and he sighed in relief, bending down to pick it up before turning back around to Creed. "I wasn't counting, so I have no idea how many putts that was. Just put me down for a hole in one and you'll still be ahead by a lot."</p>
<p>Creed quickly slipped his hand out of his pocket when Train started walking towards him and put on an innocent face. "That's cheating, Train. And I will not have a cheater for a lover."</p>
<p>He watched as the cat winced and immediately regretted his words.</p>
<p>
  <em>I want to make him angry, but I don't want to hurt him. I shouldn't have said that.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed frowned at Train and wrapped his arm around the slim man's waist as they walked side by side to the next hole. "I'm sorry, Train. That was a poor choice of words…"</p>
<p>Train sighed. "It's… fine. You'd think after all this time I would have forgiven myself for that…"</p>
<p>Creed deepened his frown, then nuzzled his face against Train's. "You're heart is too sensitive and your soul is too kind to forgive yourself for that. So, unfortunately, I have a feeling this is going to be an ongoing internal war for the rest of your life."</p>
<p>Train pouted. "That's not comforting. You're being very mean tonight. Why are you being so mean?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and kissed his beloved on the cheek. "I'm just teasing, Train, you know that. That last comment was an accident."</p>
<p>He saw Train sulk and stopped them both so he could stand in front of his cat. Creed placed both his hands on either side of Train's face, waiting for his golden love to make contact with his eyes before he spoke.</p>
<p>He kissed Train's forehead, then spoke. "There will be a lot of things in this life that will torment both of us forever, and as much as I wish I could pluck every painful, haunting memory from that beautiful head of yours, I can't. But, what I <strong>can </strong>promise you is that you will never be alone with those tormenting thoughts. For every duplicitous nightmare you have, I promise I will give you a truthful paradise to accompany it. For every ounce of pain you feel, I will give you boundless pleasure in hopes that it will at least cancel out the hurt."</p>
<p>Creed pressed their foreheads together as he finished his loving sentiment. "I am by no means a God. In fact I'm pretty sure I'm the farthest thing from it, but if there's one thing I am certain of in this antithetical, strenuous, yet captivating world, it's that as long as I breathe, I will do anything in my meager power that I can to keep you safe from all harm, and that includes harm you do unto yourself."</p>
<p>Train smiled, then shut his eyes as he allowed Creed's breath to sweep across his face. "That's more like the Creed I know…"</p>
<p>Creed found himself, once again, getting lost in the majesty that was Train Heartnet, and was beginning to have a hard time remembering why he was pushing his love's buttons in the first place. However, unable to ever pass up any opportunity to be close to his lover, Creed pressed his lips against Train's, holding the gunman's head steady as they embraced.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn him for being so perfect and damn me for so easily forgetting I'm supposed to be making him angry tonight!</em>
</p>
<p>After a few minutes of tasting his Kitten, Creed pulled away and smirked at Train. "You also know I enjoy teasing you, so stop pretending I'm acting abnormal."</p>
<p>Train sighed in frustration as Creed stepped towards the new hole, placing his ball on the ground as the cat rubbed his face. "...You're not just teasing me, you're purposefully making me angry. And I want to know why."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged. "I just wanted to go on a date with you, Train. What's wrong with that?"</p>
<p>Seeing the sweet smile back on his Stallion's face, Train growled and stepped next to his partner. "So, this <strong>is </strong>a date then? I thought you <strong>just</strong> said we were training."</p>
<p>Again, Creed shrugged, which replaced the pleasure Train was feeling with anger once again. "Creed… If you wanted to go on a date, you should have just asked. Even with everything going on, you know I would have said yes. You know I'll take any opportunity to be alone with you. You know I'd say yes to anything you ask of me!"</p>
<p>Creed hit the ball with his putter, then slipped his hand back into his pocket to clutch the box. "Anything…?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed Creed aside so he could angrily take his shot. "Anything except mini golf."</p>
<p>He hit the ball, then cursed at how terribly he did. "You know how much I hate this stupid game, and you know how much I hate when people lie to me, and you <strong>especially</strong> know how much I wanted to trian. You can't stand there with that infuriatingly adorable look on your face and tell me you didn't plan this."</p>
<p>Creed pulled his hand out of his pocket and stepped over to his love. "Adorable, you say?"</p>
<p>Train growled as Creed stepped up behind him and hit his ball again. "Don't even, Creed. I don't care how sweet you were a few moments ago, you're erasing it all with your sudden sourness."</p>
<p>Train felt his body beginning to flare up electricity again, and took another deep breath. "Why are you doing this, Creed…?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted as he watched his lover's body spark, then stepped up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the lithe man's frame. He ignored the minor pain inflicted due to his lover's electrified body and rested his chin on top of Train's shoulder, pressing the sides of their faces together as he spoke. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to hold you like this…"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes again and shrugged Creed off. "Yet another thing I'd say yes to under different circumstances. Just let me take the shot so we can get closer to being done. If we're not going to train, I want to go home."</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed whispered as he watched his cat miss the ball completely and his body flared up again. "You know I have a reason for everything I do, right?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and stood up straight, deciding he needed a minute to regulate his immature emotions before he continued. "Yes… Which is another thing that's pissing me off. I can tell you're making me angry on purpose, but I don't know why."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, then stepped up behind his beloved again, ignoring the lightning shocks he received from wrapping his arms around Train. Instead of wrapping them around his love's waist, he placed his hands on Train's, holding the gunman's robust digits gently as he helped the cat fix his stance.</p>
<p>"In order to putt better, you need to be able to concentrate and focus. You need to have patience with both yourself, and the world around you."</p>
<p>He noticed Train was about to open his mouth, and placed a find on it quickly before setting it back down against his hand.</p>
<p>"You need to block out the noise pollution. You can't let everything around you act as a distraction, which I know is near impossible with all that ruckus going on in your head."</p>
<p>He kissed Train's head as he finished his sentence. "Remember Anastasia's words, 'May all that has been reduced to noise in you become music again'."</p>
<p>Train sighed. "Those aren't Anastasia's words. She took them from David Teems."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and kissed Train again. "You know what I mean."</p>
<p>Train felt his mind rest easy when Creed kissed him, remembering the old woman's words and able to feel her presence surrounding them. He watched as his partner swung his hands back, then hit the ball gently. His golden eyes followed the small sphere as it fell into the hole, then blinked in shock at how easy it was.</p>
<p>"Okay… But that wasn't really me that did it. That was you helping me. And according to you, that's cheating. Just like apparently everything else is in this stupid game."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as Train left his arms to pick up the ball. "Train, didn't you understand my message?"</p>
<p>Train looked over his shoulder at Creed. "Hm?"</p>
<p>Creed frowned. "You can be so clever, yet so oblivious sometimes. I know you figured out this wasn't intended to be a date, so I won't pretend that's the truth of the night. But, my words <strong>must</strong> have made you see what I'm really trying to get you to do."</p>
<p>Train stared at his partner for a few moments, then at the ball in his hand. "...You're trying to get me to control my emotions by making me as angry and annoyed as possible."</p>
<p>Creed nodded his head and gestured with his hand for the cat to continue. "And…?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and slumped his shoulders. "...And you're trying to get me to figure it out on my own. You're trying to get me to rely on myself instead of you or anyone else. That's why you haven't been helping me, and that's why you're doing everything you can to make me mad. You want me to be able to control my Tao on my own in a safe, controlled environment."</p>
<p>Creeds stepped over to his love and poked him playfully on the nose. "Bingo."</p>
<p>Train batted the man's hand away. "Doesn't me understanding what you're trying to do defeat the purpose? Isn't that why you weren't telling me your real reason for coming here?"</p>
<p>From what Train just worked out, him understanding why they were there made the whole point sort of moot. If Train knew that Creed was testing to see how well he could control his Tao, then he'd know everything the swordsman was saying and doing was just to get him angry, and the cat could use that knowledge to keep himself calm.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now that I know what his plan is, everything Creed says and does won't annoy me since I know he's doing it out of love.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No. It may make it harder for <strong>me</strong> to annoy you, but it won't make you hate this game any less. And, I feel bad about that cheating comment, so I don't want to keep pushing your buttons with my words."</p>
<p>Seeing his beloved perk up, Creed realized he had done too much to improve Train's mood, and knew he needed to change that.</p>
<p>
  <em>Under any other circumstances, cheering my Kitten up would be a good thing. But right now, he needs to be upset for this unorthodox training session.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed saw the irony of agitating his love instead of bringing him joy, and it was difficult for him to see Train in any mood other than utter bliss, pure pleasure, or complete julibition, but he knew he had to. For Train's sake.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm doing this for him. I'm making him angry for his own good. He needs to be able to learn to control his negative emotions so his Tao doesn't take over</em>
</p>
<p>Creed knew too well how to control the abysmal emotions every human was plagued with at birth, which was why he knew the unconventional training was going to help. His personal connection with dark feelings was also why he wanted to have a training session alone with Train. Creed wanted to make sure his beloved didn't accidentally hurt someone, and he also knew there was no one better to teach the gunman the all important life skill of self control than him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm the best teacher he could ask for on how to keep those… unfavorable thoughts at bay.</em>
</p>
<p>Even though Creed's affliction with homicidal tendencies and twisted thoughts was due to Chronos' influence, he still had to learn how to live with them. Chronos didn't give him a choice. They put him in a position where he was <strong>forced</strong> to master his control over the crepuscular sensations that haunted every second of his existence. If he didn't, the somber overcast that used to follow him like a demented shadow would have taken over and thrown him off the clif he for years had been precariously dangling over.</p>
<p>
  <em>So, as much as I despise making Train feel any kind of inimical emotion, I have to.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed gave his lover another sweet smile, then waved the score sheet in Train's face. "It also won't change what the score is. And I know that competitive side in you won't change even if you figured out my nefarious plan."</p>
<p>Train yelped when Creed hit him on the head with the score sheet. "...You're a terrible person."</p>
<p>Creed giggled and walked to the next hole. "And yet, you still love me. Funny how that works."</p>
<p>Train rubbed the spot his partner hit, even though it didn't hurt, then begrudgingly followed after him, muttering a few more acidic, German words under his breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's right. Even though I understand what he's doing, I'm still angry.</em>
</p>
<p>Train snickered a little when he noticed his partner missed his first hole. "What's wrong? Feeling fatigued?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and stepped over to his ball that was only a few inches away from the hole. "I don't think you're in any position to talk, Train. I can always let you be in charge of the score sheet in case you need a reminder."</p>
<p>Train growled a little when he saw Creed sink the ball in the hole on his second shot. "I'm surprised to hear you'd trust me with that."</p>
<p>Creed shrugged and picked up his ball. "It's not like I don't know the vast difference in our scores. I mean, what are you going to do? Try to somehow convince me that you magically took over thirty strikes off your score?"</p>
<p>Train glared and blushed at his lover's candied smile, surprised that even though he knew what Creed's plan was, the expression still managed to rile him up.</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows me too well.</em>
</p>
<p>A thought suddenly popped into Train's head and his glare turned into a smirk.</p>
<p>
  <em>...And I know him too well.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed tried to step to the side to give Train room to putt, but was halted by his Kitten when the gunman wrapped his arm around his waist and twirled him around slightly. Creed thawed into his beloved sultry embrace immediately, goosebumps decorating his milky white skin the moment he felt Train's tempestuously torrid lips brush voluptuously against his ear.</p>
<p>Train's smirk widened when he felt his lover shiver in his arms and dissipate into the embrace. To further seduce his partner, Train took his other hand and ran it provocatively through Creed's hair, trailing it down to his cheek which he massaged elegantly with his thumb. The chills going down his lover's spine were audible and visible, which made Train have to repress a snicker.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's too easy…</em>
</p>
<p>Using his index finger, he outlined his partner's jawline, then slowly glided it up to Creed's lips, tracing the soft flesh as he pressed his lips harder against the silverette's ear.</p>
<p>"...You know there's a lot I can do to convince you of almost anything. Don't tempt me, my Stallion."</p>
<p>Creed trembled, his brain growing foggier and foggier by the minute as he desperately tried to remember what he was talking about just moments ago. However, he knew whatever it wasn't worth breaking himself out of whatever sweltering spell his bewitching cat had placed him under. He was completely mystified by both Train's words and touch, but the way his breath licentiously brushed against his ear sent a corybantic storm of passionate fever throughout his body, and he knew his Kitten was about to win.</p>
<p>
  <em>And I don't mean mini golf… With just a few words, he may have persuaded me to call off the whole game and drag him to the next location.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed released a lustful moan when Train lightly kissed his ear, astonished at how easily the captivating cat could daze him even after being head over heels in love with him for all of his adult life.</p>
<p>When he felt the hand Train had around his waist lower a little and land mockingly on his hip, Creed nearly pushed his cat to the ground to ravaged his body right on the spot. However, when he felt Train brush his fingers against the small box in his pocket, Creed was thrust out of his thoughts and dug deep within his heart to shove himself out of his beloved's tepid arms.</p>
<p>"D-Don't think you can so easily sway me with your naturally seductive allure. The training session isn't over, and you're still losing."</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion at the empty space in his arms, thrown off by the small lump he felt in Creed's pocket. Had his hand been a bit lower and centered on the swordsman's body, he would have been sure he knew the source of the bump was. But even then, considering the shape and size of it, there was no way it could have been what Train thought it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>He also panicked when I touched it. Had it been something else, he definitely wouldn't have pushed himself away so violently.</em>
</p>
<p>Train couldn't think of <strong>anything</strong> sort of a fire that would have made Creed push him away with such force.</p>
<p>
  <em>Scratch that, even a fire wouldn't have been enough for him. He once left a pot on the stove that set off the fire alarm and I had to pry him off more than once to prevent the house from burning down.</em>
</p>
<p>What made the situation all the more confusing was Creed was very much enthralled with what the Black Cat had been doing. He could tell with just a few simple caresses and slightly provocative words, he had successfully made his lover completely disappear in his arms.</p>
<p><em>And yet somehow </em><em><strong>my </strong></em><em>hand brushing by an area I </em><em><strong>know</strong></em> <em>he loves being fondled was enough to make him leap from my arms as if they were literally on fire.</em></p>
<p>Just to be sure, Train looked down at his arms to see if his Tao had somehow managed to catch them on fire while he wasn't paying attention. It wouldn't have been the first time he didn't notice he had caused something to be set ablaze due to his occasional carelessness with his powers, and considering he didn't feel temperature changes the same way normal humans did, he wouldn't have been surprised.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope. I'm clean. Then what the hell is wrong with him?</em>
</p>
<p>Another thought occurred to him and he decided to ask. "Do you have the music box on you?"</p>
<p>Creed had his body turned away from his lover so Train wouldn't see the startled, slightly panicked look on his face as he patted his shirt pocket. "Yes. I always do."</p>
<p>Train frowned and attempted to step over to Creed. "Then what was tha-?"</p>
<p>Creed grabbed Train's shoulder and turned him around, pushing him towards the ball that was still sitting on the ground as he spoke in a shaky voice. "S-Stop trying to distract me with your sexiness and get back to your training."</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as Creed shoved the club back in his hand. The gunman blinked at the object, not sure when he even dropped it, and repositioned himself back behind the ball.</p>
<p>
  <em>Something's up, I can tell. And he knows I can tell. Why not just come clean? He knows I'll figure it out eventually anyway. And he knows I hate when he keeps things from me.</em>
</p>
<p>Train sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, that's probably why he's keeping it from me...</em>
</p>
<p>Train shrugged, deciding whatever it was must not have been important enough to involve him, didn't involve him at all, or Creed would tell him eventually. "Whatever…"</p>
<p>Creed glanced over his shoulder at his beloved, watching as Train hit the ball very inelegantly, then sighed in relief as he clutched the box in his pocket. He continued watching his Kitten snarl a few more quiet German curses at his ball, giggling at how much more colorful Train's foreign vocabulary was getting the closer they got to the end of their game.</p>
<p>
  <em>And the end of the game would lead to the next part of this evening… which I'm growing more and more nervous about…</em>
</p>
<p>Keeping his fingers tightly clasped around the box in his pocket, Creed let out a shaky sigh and geared himself up to ask his lover a question. "Train…?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Was Train's only response as he hit the ball yet again, seemingly incapable of finding the ball's home.</p>
<p>Creed swallowed thickly, then shook himself of his anxious jitters. "What do you think, umm… I mean, how do you feel… about marriage?"</p>
<p>Train hit his ball again, slammed the tip of his putter on the ground when he missed again, and addressed his partner's question without looking at him. "What?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he felt another rickety tremble rattle his body.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so stupid...</em>
</p>
<p>Creed rubbed his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair, and tried to make his voice sound less fearful. "What… What do you think about marriage?"</p>
<p>Train sighed as he finally sunk his next put, then gave his partner a strange look. "Marriage?"</p>
<p>Creed bit his tongue to prevent the vocal vomit from rocketing out of his mouth. "Yes, marriage. What do you think of it?"</p>
<p>Train blinked in confusion. "What do I think of it?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Is there an echo in here?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed slowly let his breath go, making sure it was quiet enough that Train wouldn't hear him as he responded. "Yes, Train. Marriage. What do you think of it?"</p>
<p>Train opened and closed his mouth a few times, even scratching his head in confusion as he stared off in thought. "I… guess I don't know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>I've never even thought about it before… Why is he asking me that?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed swallowed again, then began walking towards the next hole, hoping that would help alleviate a bit of his stress. "I-I mean… Are you… strictly against it? For it? Ambivalent?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as he followed after his partner, not sure what to say since their topic of conversation was not only peculiar, but quite different from what they were talking about a few minutes ago. "I guess I can't say I'm strictly against it since that would imply I think people who are married are stupid for entering into he pact. But, I also don't think I can say I'm for it since I've literally never thought about it."</p>
<p>Creed sighed a bit dejectedly, making sure his back was facing Train so he wouldn't see how dismal his demeanor had become. "So… Ambivalent?"</p>
<p>Train tapped his chin. "I don't think that's right either. I don't think I can properly answer this question because it's never occurred to me, and I've never experienced it. It's like saying I'm ambivalent to cheesecake cause I've never had it. How can I have an opinion on something I've never had before?"</p>
<p>Creed blinked, briefly forgetting his nervousness at the absurdity of his beloved's words. "<strong>You've</strong> never had cheesecake?"</p>
<p>Train shook his head and gave his partner a cheeky smile. "Nope! Not by choice, of course. I've just never had it. And since I don't bake, I can't make it myself."</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his love's words since they reminded him of how little of the world his Kitten had actually experienced. "There are no bake recipes for cheesecake, Train."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as Creed sunk another hole in one and took his position where his lover once was. "If I can't even make canned soup without burning it, what makes you think I can make a no bake cheesecake?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled, feeling a bit more at ease with their conversation now that it lightened a little.</p>
<p>
  <em>However, he still hasn't really answered my question. Although, I guess it seems like he can't</em>
</p>
<p>He grabbed the box in his pocket again as he watched Train unsuccessfully putt and spew more curses. "Well, <strong>that's </strong>certainly something that needs to change. And soon. It's a cream baked dessert, so I'm sure you'd love it."</p>
<p>Train shrugged. "Other than oatmeal, I've yet to find a food I don't-SON OF A BITCH BALL!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes when Train swung the putter and completely missed his mark. "Don't you remember what I said about putting? Block out all the outside noise."</p>
<p>Train sighed and nodded. "I know, I know…"</p>
<p>
  <em>That's kind of hard to do when he's asking me such hard hitting questions that I've never thought of before. Why is he doing that?</em>
</p>
<p>As he stared at his ball and thought about Creed's question, images of the silverette in a finely pressed suit entered his mind. He smiled as he imagined what his lover's extravagant wedding attire would look like, positive Creed would go as far out of his way as possible to not only look his absolute best, but to make sure the day was perfect and intensely detail oriented.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know how he could possibly outdo the suit he wore on our first date, but I'm sure he'd manage. He could wear a potato sack and he'd look great. But, I wouldn't care what he wore. As long as we're together, nothing else matters.</em>
</p>
<p>Train felt his heart racing faster and faster as he played through what he believed a wedding day with Creed Diskenth would look like. He saw thousands of multi-colored roses scattered throughout an ostentatiously pretentious venue with small plaques explaining the symbolic meaning behind each flowers' hue. He saw what had to be the tallest tiered cake in history, positive it was breaking countless world records with an unreasonably gigantic topper of the two of them resting precariously at the highest level.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd also probably try to convince me he would make me wear a wedding dress, but actually have a suit that, 'brought out my eyes' or some cheesy crap like that.</em>
</p>
<p>Train chuckled when he imagined Creed making him try on countless ties, tossing each one aside as if it were garbage, claiming it had no right gracing the Black Cat's glorious neck until he finally found the perfect match. He imagined Creed ignoring all normal wedding traditions such as not seeing each other before the wedding because he couldn't bear being away from Train for a full twenty-four hours.</p>
<p>Next, he saw their small family filling into the exorbitant hall Creed insisted they rent, watching as Sven and Eve tried to figure out how to make the place seem more full than it actually would have been. Train knew if the imagery was ever going to be a reality, they didn't know enough people to fill the space his lover found and deemed worthy enough to marry him in.</p>
<p>
  <em>He'd probably still find something wrong with it even after we booked it.</em>
</p>
<p>Lastly, he saw himself sharing a first dance with Creed, something they hadn't done since they first became lovers. Since then, they shared so much music together that he wasn't sure which song would be perfect for that moment. There were so many songs he could picture them dancing to, but there was only one he believed they would both be able to agree on was perfect.</p>
<p><em>He might even try to serenade me </em><em><strong>while</strong></em> <em>we're dancing… Probably record himself playing the piano then sing to me as we danced…</em></p>
<p>Train blinked, realizing how fast his heart was racing, how warm his body was getting, and confused what it all meant.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, is this actually something that I want…?</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled zealously as he allowed the warmth to encompass his heart, his earlier feelings of anger and annoyance over the game he was losing to the man he was fantasizing about completely obliterated and replaced with the emblematic emotions of love and adoration he normally felt in regards to Creed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh… Marriage is actually… a rather satisfying thought…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train! You did it! You just sunk a hole in one! And you're showing no signs of losing control of your Tao!"</p>
<p>Train jumped a little at Creed's words since they hoisted him out of his dreamlike state, and blinked at the shot he just made. "Huh… Guess I did…"</p>
<p>Creed ran up behind his beloved, wrapping his arms around Train's waist as he squeezed tightly and lifted him in the air slightly. "You look like you went into the zone! What were you thinking that put you in such a zen state?"</p>
<p>Train yelped when Creed spun him in the air, understanding why Eve squealed in embarrassment and shock every time he did to her. When Creed set him back down, he found his footing, stared at his ball, then looked down at his hands to see if he truly wasn't having a negative reaction to the game he hated so much.</p>
<p>
  <em>...I really am in complete control. And I don't feel an ounce of rage right now.</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled as he stared at the hole, walking over to it as he answered Creed's question. "I was thinking about your question."</p>
<p>Creed's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. "Really?!"</p>
<p>Train nodded, too distracted by his own thoughts and the fact that he finally got a hole in one to hear the giddiness in his partner's voice. "Yeah. I think the conclusion I've come to is marriage to me is kind of like what sex was to me."</p>
<p>Creed blinked in confusion, the smile on his face fading and being replaced by a befuddled frown as he spoke. "What do you mean by that?"</p>
<p>Train turned to face his lover, a pleasant smile on his face as he pictured Creed bedizened with a richy ornate suit. His heart filled with yearning as he imagined his lover's long, fine silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, glistening marvelously under the carefully picked lights brusquely endorsed for their special day by Creed himself. The swordsman's suave face completely visible behind the long locks Train adored so much, giving the cat an immaculate view of how his Stallion's translucently azure irises mingled vivaciously with the speckles of lavender he only recently discovered.</p>
<p>The look he envisioned on his partner's face had a cherubic charm that set Train's heart on fire with a resplendent incalescence, giving his body the uncontrollable convulsion to step closer to his lover, reach out and tuck a few strands of his scrupulous hair behind his ear.</p>
<p>Train smiled at the way Creed leaned into his hand, moving forward a bit more to press his head against the silver man's as he spoke. "It's something I never thought about, never even considered as part of my life, yet is now something I can't imagine living without."</p>
<p>He kissed Creed's forehead, removed his hand and walked towards the final hole. "But, like I said before, how can I have an opinion on something I've never had before?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though I now can't get it out of my head now…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed's eyes lit up and the thick, opaque air that was once circling him felt as though it had lightened and cleared, making breathing a less arduous task. He clenched the box in his pocket with more confidence, and followed his beloved to the next and final hole with a bit more pep in his step. "Might be something to experience far sooner than you realize, my love…"</p>
<p>"What was that?" Train asked as he glanced over his shoulder at his partner, cocking an eyebrow in confusion at Creed's change in mood.</p>
<p>Creed smirked at his love's bewildered look and gave him another sweet smile. "Nothing."</p>
<p>The silverette had been acting roguish when he was attempting to irk the Black Cat, but his new light-hearted mood seemed more genuine and cheerful. As if something Train said or did had brightened his spirit in a more truthful, natural manner.</p>
<p>
  <em>I thought I figured out why he's acting so strange when he told me about his training plan, but now I'm confused all over again.</em>
</p>
<p>"Okay, Train, this is the last hole. If you can sink a hole in one on this one, I'll call you the winner of the game."</p>
<p>Train blinked at his lover. "Really?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded. "Really."</p>
<p>The gunman frowned. "But you're like, a million points ahead…"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Fifty-four to be exact, Love. Do we need to train you in math as well? Should I set up a tutoring session with Eve?"</p>
<p>Train growled at the man. "Du verursachst mir heute Abend endlose Frustration und Verwirrung…" (3)</p>
<p>Creed winked at his beloved. "Willkommen an jedem Tag meines Lebens mit dir, Kätzchen." (4)</p>
<p>Train stuck his tongue out at Creed when the man turned his back to take his final shot. The cat's eyes then fell on the hole itself, and he sighed in relief at how easy it looked. It appeared as though all they had to do was hit it up a ramp and into a hole that was embedded into a wall decorated with various types of dinosaurs.</p>
<p><em>I get now why he picked mini golf, but I don't understand why he picked</em> <em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>course. I understand it's a game meant for kids, but the whole prehistoric theme is just an irritating reminder of what they were doing.</em></p>
<p>Train knew that despite it being a child's game, more adult-like mini golf courses existed, and he wasn't sure why Creed didn't choose one of those.</p>
<p>He blinked, then sighed in defeat.</p>
<p><em>That's probably why he picked </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>one… to remind me more of how stupid this game is…</em></p>
<p>Train watched Creed take his shot, rolling his eyes when the man made yet another hole in one as his ball disappeared into the void in the wall. However, when he saw a giant tyrannosaurus mouth shoot up from the ground and made a grab for the ball that was no longer there, he widened his eyes and gestured wildly at the robotic creature.</p>
<p>"OH COME ON! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT'S COMPLETE BULLSHIT!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at Train's reaction and stepped away from the hole. "It was a tyrannosaurus rex, Train. Do we need to have Eve give you a paleontology lesson as well?"</p>
<p>Train shot a heated glare at his partner. "Shut up, you know what I meant. I meant why is it <strong>here</strong>? This is the final hole! It should be a piece of cake!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled again as he stepped over to his love and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's not true. The final hole usually has some sort of nonsensical gimmick meant to throw you off."</p>
<p>Train sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But what the hell happens to my ball if that asshole eats it? Don't we have to give it back to them?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his Kitten. "Whether you make a hole in one or the dinosaur eats it, the holes lead to an area where the workers collect all the balls. So, unless you want to win, it doesn't matter if you sink it in one shot."</p>
<p>Train glowered at Creed. "You know I want to win…"</p>
<p>Creed shrugged playfully and pinched Train's cheek. "Then I guess you better make the shot."</p>
<p>Train growled and shoved the man's hands away, eyeing the hole uneasily as he dropped his ball. "...How the hell did you know when it would come up?"</p>
<p>Creed gave Train another sweet smile. "That's cheating, Train. If you want this to be a successful training session, you need to take everything you learned, control your emotions, and figure it out on your own."</p>
<p>Train sighed as he stared at the spot the creature popped out of. "...What makes you think I actually learned something?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved's back. "Because you haven't shown any signs of distress since you made that hole-in-one. In fact, your mood has seemed to change completely. That means something must have clicked in your head. Even now, I can tell you're upset, but your Tao is showing no signs of flickering out of control."</p>
<p>Train thought about what Creed said, then looked down at his body again.</p>
<p><em>He's right, I definitely </em><em><strong>feel</strong></em> <em>angry right now, but my Tao isn't reacting to it. I feel one-hundred percent in control. Just like how I used to feel before the Apostles took me.</em></p>
<p>Train knew he was capable of controlling his negative emotions <strong>and</strong> his Tao, but the trauma the Apostles put him through took that control away from him. It took away his ability to regulate his emotions in a healthy way, and it was something he had been desperately trying to regain over the last several weeks.</p>
<p>
  <em>They took away my laid back, even-tempered nature. They changed who I was as a person and forced me to be the person I never wanted to be again. The person I left behind so long ago.</em>
</p>
<p>As Train wrapped his fingers tightly around his club, he noticed there were no signs of electrical rage whirling around his hands. Without even thinking about it, Train had somehow managed to command his emotions effortlessly, and he smiled at the realization that he finally achieved the seemingly insurmountable goal set before him by Sephiria, Creed, and himself the moment he was no longer in the Taoists clutches.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can do this. Creed's right. They won't win. I won't let them win.</em>
</p>
<p>Train smiled as he thought of his lover and glanced up at the intimidating hole before him. He spread his feet slightly, wiggling his body back and forth as he shook out his arms to relieve himself of the bit of anger he was still feeling. He knew how ridiculous it was for him to be making such a big deal over beating his partner in a child's game, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>
  <em>There's more on the line than winning a stupid game….</em>
</p>
<p>The Black Cat locked his eyes on the spot he knew the dinosaur was going to make its appearance and concentrated on the sound of the gears below the ground, the evenness of the fake grass that covered the mechanical monster's home, and blocked out all the noise pollution as Creed had suggested to him.</p>
<p>The advice wasn't new to him. It was something he was taught by not only Zagine, but Chronos as well. However, his recent traumas made him forget his previous training, and somehow the ridiculous game of mini golf brought it back.</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed's even more incredible than I thought for being able to figure out how to finally reach me.</em>
</p>
<p>His thoughts became enraptured with his Silver Stallion once again, and he felt the smile on his face widen, the heat in his chest expand to the rest of his body, and his head became passive and clear. The lucidity in his mind allowed him to better focus on the motorized horror that was attempting to convince the infamous Black Cat it was simply sleeping and his ball would be safe from his odious maw.</p>
<p>However, Train knew better and waited for the precise moment when he knew it was going to pop up. As soon as it did, he gently tapped his ball, sending it squarely up the ramp and towards the hole, gliding over the behemoth's residence with ease and slipping smoothly into its own habitat.</p>
<p>Train cried out when he was tackled to the ground by his overly enthusiastic lover, his club flying out of his hands as Creed forced his body to be sprawled out on the ground.</p>
<p>"YOU DID IT! And not even a <strong>hint</strong> at your Tao exploding out of control! I'm so proud of you!"</p>
<p>Train moaned in slight pain and rolled himself over so he could look up at his partner. "Was this reaction necessary? It's just a game, after all…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked, able to hear the delight in his love's voice, knowing instantly Train was just as proud of himself as he was. "A game you just won. I won't renege on my promise."</p>
<p>Train smiled cheekily at the silver man, sending a blitz of splendid heat to cleanse Creed's previously restive body. The cat slid his fingers through the swordsman's satiny hair, pulling his lover closer as he rested his hand on the back of Creed's head.</p>
<p>Creed followed his Kitten's motions without objection and when Train pressed his lips against his, he felt the all too familiar fulmination of fireworks detonate under his skin and rush through every inch of his body.</p>
<p>When Train parted their lips, but not enough that Creed couldn't still feel his cat's supple flesh brush elegantly against his own, his hot breath washing amorously against his pale skin, their eyes met in a acrimonious juncture of passion, and the silverette vanished in the Black Cat's inexcusable beauty.</p>
<p>Train pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed divinely and melted into his cat's arms that wrapped firmly around his waist. "Anything for you, il mio amore. You know that."</p>
<p>Feeling more confident that he had in aeons, Train placed his hands on either side of Creed's face, squishing his cheeks together as he spoke. "Does this mean I'm ready to train for real?"</p>
<p>Creed wanted to giggle, but his beloved was squishing his face to the point that he found the gesture to be impossible. "Ymes, mI think thmat's-"</p>
<p>Train frowned as Creed tried to talk, his hands still smushing the man's face as he interrupted his illegible sentence. "Creed, I can't understand you."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and pointed to Train's hand, which made the cat snicker and lessen the pressure. He still held onto Creed's face, but more gentle now.</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his beloved and repeated himself. "Yes, I think that's exactly what it means. But… maybe one-on-one with just me first before we train with Sephiria and the numbers."</p>
<p>Train frowned. As much as he enjoyed training with Creed, he really wanted to work with Chronos since that meant they were really preparing for the final battle. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and sat up, wrapping his legs around Train's hips as he took his beloved's hands and kissed him gingerly. "Because it's been a while since you've used you Tao while being in full control, and as much as I love and respect your power, you might be out of practice. It's best to make sure you're in the best shape you can be in before we meet with Sephiria."</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth to protest, and Creed put a finger over his lips to silence his love. "Besides that, Sephiria is still working out her plan for when we meet with E. She's been very clear that when we train, she wants to train for <strong>that</strong> specific scenario."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and gently pushed his lover's hand away. "Why?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Here we are trapped in the amber of the moment. There is no why."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes at Creed and leaned on his elbows. "Don't quote wryly satirical novelists at me and answer the question."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and poked Train's forehead. "Because she doesn't want to lose you or anyone else again. She wants to be safe."</p>
<p>Train moped at Creed's response. "Is she really that positive E is being used by Apostles?"</p>
<p>Creed stared at Train for a second, able to tell his Kitten was growing worried about his old time friend and pinched the cat's pouting lips together. "<strong>None</strong> of us are sure, Train. Like I just said, we're simply being careful. Can you blame us for that?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as best he could behind Creed's affection gesture and shook his head. As much as he didn't want to admit it was possible the Taoists were able to sink their claws into the free spirited woman, he knew they couldn't write it off as totally insane. Not after the last time.</p>
<p>Creed pulled his fingers away and stood up, offering Train his hand to help the cat stand. Train took the limb and allowed Creed to pull him up, then tangled their fingers together as the swordsman led them back to the desk where they had to drop off their clubs.</p>
<p>Train was quiet for a minute, lost in his thoughts about E and decided to ask Creed another question. "Creed… Do <strong>you</strong> think E's in trouble?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he pulled his beloved along with one hand, holding the club in the other. "...I don't know. And I know that's not what you want to hear, especially from me, but I also don't want to lie to you. I… Can't ignore my gut."</p>
<p>Train frowned and walked a little faster so he could catch up to the silverette. "I understand."</p>
<p>
  <em>If anyone understands trusting your instincts, it's me. I may have doubted them for a while after what happened with Aliane and the others, but I know now it was a learning experience.</em>
</p>
<p>However, he knew Creed's instincts were just as reliable if not more reliable than his. The only reason his partner trusted those people was because both Train and Anastasia did. Creed ignored any ill feelings he might have felt towards them because he loved and respected his lover and his mentor far too much to question their faith in the strangers.</p>
<p><em>I know better now. I actually think I </em><em><strong>needed</strong></em> <em>to meet those people. I needed to be hurt to understand I have to listen to more than just my gut.</em></p>
<p>Train looked around the golf course as they passed through it and quaked with anxiety at the damage he had done. "Creed… How the hell are we going to pay for this?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked proudly as he wrapped his arm around Train's waist to pull their bodies closer together. "We won't have to pay anything, Love."</p>
<p>Train blinked. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>Creed turned to kiss Train's cheek before quoting another author. "All knowledge meets an end at the question... Why?"</p>
<p>Train sighed and pushed his partner's face away. "Stop plagiarizing writers. Don't you have any words of your own tonight? Aren't you supposed to be an artist or something?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's hand pushing him away, never stopping their stride and never taking his hand away from Train's waist. "It's my subtle way of saying you'll see."</p>
<p>Train frowned at his lover, then sighed. He trusted Creed, so if the man said they wouldn't have to pay, then they wouldn't have to pay.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's never failed me before. Why start questioning him now?</em>
</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the front desk, Creed removed his arm from Train's waist and stepped in front of his beloved to address the petite girl behind the counter. She looked like she was a couple years younger than them, short brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled the moment Creed approached her.</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and decided to stay a few steps behind his lover.</p>
<p><em>Okay, I guess </em><em><strong>that's</strong></em> <em>how we're getting out of paying.</em></p>
<p>Train watched as Creed leaned on the counter, pretending to accidentally brush his hand against the girl's arm, chuckling playfully as he gave her a dazzling smile the cat could see right through. Honestly, the entire coquettish display was only hard to watch because Train was easily able to tell it was all ac act on Creed's part.</p>
<p>
  <em>If anyone knows what the flirtatious side of Creed looks like, it's me. And this embarrassing show is so clearly a performance, I don't understand how this woman is falling for it so easily.</em>
</p>
<p>However, when Train saw Creed flash her another suave smile, he felt his own knees get weak and slapped himself to stop acting like a teen girl with a crush.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's his fault for being so charismatic and handsome, really.</em>
</p>
<p>Train jumped when Creed turned around and swiftly took the club from his hand, giving the cat a quick wink before he faced the woman again. After a few more minutes of playful banter, Creed patted the girl's cheek, allowing his hand to linger for a second before slapping some cash on the table and spinning back around to his lover.</p>
<p>Creed offered his hand to Train, bowing slightly as if they were still in the courting stage of their relationship, and gave the golden man an authentically warm smile, a small hint of mischief in his eyes as he spoke. "Are you ready, Darling?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and took Creed's hand. "Ever the charmer as always… Will you ever find someone who doesn't fall to the whim of Creed Diskenth's allure?"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled as he walked away with his beloved and towards their car. "I certainly hope not. Especially if you continue to trash every place we visit."</p>
<p>Train narrowed his eyes and pushed Creed. "I <strong>do not</strong> trash <strong>every</strong> place we visit…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and kissed Train's ear. "I'll give you a dollar for every place you mention that you <strong>didn't </strong>trash. And that includes when we were partner's at Chronos."</p>
<p>Train frowned and looked away from his partner. "Shut up…"</p>
<p>Creed laughed a bit louder at the cute blush on his beloved's cheek. "Just admit it, Train. Without my charm, you'd not only be dead ten times over, but probably thousands of dollars in debt. I can't imagine what your life with Sven, Eve, and Kyoko would be like if I wasn't there to either stop you from blowing something up, or sweet talk our way out of the expenses."</p>
<p>Train's frowned slowly turned into a smile when Creed kissed his cheek again. "I certainly would have led a different fate if you weren't with me…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and ran his fingers through Train's hair. "Anche io amore mio..." (5)</p>
<p>"Sir! You forgot your change!"</p>
<p>Creed and Train stopped as the woman came running up from behind them, flashing some cash in the air as she approached.</p>
<p>Creed repressed the urge to roll his eyes, and smiled magnanimously at her. "I did not forget it. That was a tip for you, my dear."</p>
<p>The woman blushed brightly at Creed's smile, then slowed her light jog to a walk. "O-Oh… Well, thank you… You didn't have to be so generous."</p>
<p>Creed's smile remained as he gently cupped the girl's cheek while still holding Train's hand. "Just remember what we discussed and that will be enough for me."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes as the woman swooned at his touch, then tugged on his lover's hand to continue pulling him along. "Come on, Stud. Time to go home."</p>
<p>Creed gave the woman a wink before following after his beloved, leaning into his cat as they stepped into the parking lot. "We're not going home yet, Train. The night is young and the date isn't over yet."</p>
<p><em>And I have </em><em><strong>so</strong></em> <em>many plans for you…</em></p>
<p>Train glanced strangely at his partner, not able to identify the emotion behind the look Creed was giving him, since it conveyed so many. They all flashed across the swordsman's face so quickly that Train couldn't identify them even if he tried. But, the one emotion that stuck out to him the most was one he wasn't used to seeing in his partner's face. Or at least wasn't something he'd seen Creed openly express to Train in a very long time.</p>
<p><em>Uncertainty? What is he so uncertain about? And why does he also seem so </em><em><strong>certain</strong></em> <em>at the same time?</em></p>
<p>Sighing, Train decided he'd learn soon enough and stepped up to the car, unlocking it and stepping into the driver's seat. "By the way, I agree with Sven, you need to get your driver's license. We're <strong>both</strong> sick of being your chauffeur."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes as he stepped into the passenger seat, tapping his pocket to make sure the box was still there. "Okay, Train, if it means that much to you, I promise I'll get my license."</p>
<p>Train smiled at Creed's sweet look, trying to ignore the plethora of emotions his lover was showing him in favor of asking a question. "Alright, Lova Boy, where to?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Train groaned and repeatedly hit the back of his head against the car seat, unable to see anything due to the blind fold Creed made him put on when they were getting close to their destination.</p>
<p>However, his inability to see wasn't what frightened him the most during the slow, tremulous, last few miles before they reached their goal. What frightened the Black Cat the most was the fact that Creed made him pull over so <strong>he </strong>could drive the final stretch… And as much as he loved the silverette, Creed was <strong>not</strong> a good driver.</p>
<p>"<em>DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE BRAKE AND THE GAS IS?!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Of course I do! I just don't understand how much pressure I need to apply to make them work!"</em></p>
<p><em>Train clutched the dashboard tightly, positive his knuckles were turning white as he prayed to every God he could for their safe journey. "</em><em><strong>PRESSURE</strong></em><em>?! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH </em><em><strong>PRESSURE</strong></em> <em>TO APPLY?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed swallowed nervously, completely forgetting how anxious he was about the next part of their night in favor of the dread he felt over driving for the first time. "Yes, that's what I said! I feel like if I tap the gas it goes too fast, and if I tap the break, it stops so suddenly!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt like he was going to throw up as the car lurched forward violently, then stopped abruptly and nearly made him slam his head against the dashboard. "Yes, Creed, that's how cars work! If you hit the break suddenly, it will stop suddenly! SAME WITH THE GAS!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed glanced at his beloved, seeing how stressed Train was and sighing empathetically. "...Maybe I should have just let you finish the trip."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train turned to his lover even though he couldn't see him and glared as best he could behind the blind fold. "YA THINK?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When they jerked forward again, Train actually </em>
  <em>
    <strong>did </strong>
  </em>
  <em>hit his head on the dashboard which made Creed yelp and turn his attention to his Kitten. "TRAIN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train growled and rubbed his forehead. "HOW YOU CAN MEMORIZE ELABORATE PIANO PIECES, BUT HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO HIT THE BRAKE PEDAL IN A CAR?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed tried to rub his beloved's forehead, but Train smacked his hands away. "You wouldn't have hit your head if you were wearing your seatbelt!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train snarled and lowered his head between his knees. "...My seatbelt won't save me from this treacherous situation." He moaned as the car picked up a little speed. "We're gonna die tonight… It's not the Apostles that will kill us, IT'S YOU!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed rolled his eyes again. "You know I would never purposefully hurt you, Train."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train shot his head up and pointed his finger in the direction of his lover. "</em><em><strong>PURPOSEFULLY</strong></em> <em>IS THE KEY WORD IN THAT SENTENCE!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The cat stopped suddenly, realizing Creed's hands were still trying to inspect his forehead, yet the car was still moving. "Creed… Is your foot still on the gas pedal?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed frowned again. "No…"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...Is your foot on the </em><em><strong>brake</strong></em> <em>pedal?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed deepened his frown. "Also no."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train shouted unintelligibly and jumped forward to put his hands on the steering wheel. Even though he couldn't see. At that point he felt like even if he couldn't see anything, he'd do a better job keeping them on the road that Creed would.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>THEN YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed jumped when he realized he almost drove them off the road, then grabbed the wheel and fixed their position. "Why did it keep moving if I wasn't touching the gas…?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>BECAUSE YOU FOOT </em><em><strong>ALSO</strong></em> <em>ISN'T ON THE BRAKE AND THE CAR IS IN DRIVE, IDIOT! IT'S CALLED IDLING! DON'T YOU KNOW NEWTON'S LAW OF PHYSICS?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed pouted at his beloved and straightened the car out. "Are you talking about an object in motion stays in motion?"</em>
</p>
<p><em>Train collapsed in his seat, sweating profusely from anxiety. "Yes! How can someone so smart and so multi-talented be </em><em><strong>this</strong></em> <em>incompetent when it comes to a basic life skill every adult has?!"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Creed sulked in the driver's seat. "...Not every adult knows how to drive, Train."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train covered his face with his hands and groaned fearfully. "Oh my God, we're going to die…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Creed turned a hot glare at his partner. "We're not going to die!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Train felt the car turn violently when Creed spoke to him and realized the silver man turned the wheel when he turned to talk to him. Again, he leapt over to the wheel he couldn't see and tried to straighten them out.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, YA TWIT!"</em></p>
<p>Train felt his hands still shaking from the ordeal and desperately wanted to get out of the car to lurch up whatever was in his empty stomach. But Creed made him swear to stay in the car and leave the blindfold on while the swordsman did whatever it was he needed to do before Train could get out. As angry as he was at his lover for putting him through that harrowing ride, he would never go back on a promise he made to the man. No matter how big or small.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, this whole night I've been switching between being deliriously angry at him and delightfully happy with him. But right now, I'm just trying to stay calm while I wait for him.</em>
</p>
<p>There was a part of him that was wondering if the ride was still part of the training. Creed's inability to drive would have been the perfect opportunity for Train to lose control of his Tao and potentially kill them both out of fear, but he didn't feel even a flicker of electricity take over. That, combined with the fact that he had no idea where they were, had Train on edge. He also had a feeling if it wasn't for the lesson he learned during their game he'd be sparking like a freshly lit stick of dynamite.</p>
<p>
  <em>I asked several times during the car ride where we were going, but he said it was a surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>Between Creed's strange behavior and giving him conflicting feelings all night, Train was at his wits end and really just wanted to call it a night.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm also </em>
  <em>
    <strong>starving</strong>
  </em>
  <em>! Why did he have to plan this all so close to dinner time? I'm sure it's part of whatever his surprise is, but still.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, as much as Train just wanted to go home, eat as much food as he possibly could, then go to bed, he could tell whatever Creed had planned was really important to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't want to ruin something he's clearly put a lot of thought into. I just hope he hurries up.</em>
</p>
<p>Train's ears perked when he heard the car door open as Creed slipped back into the driver's seat. "Am I permitted my vision back yet?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "No, not yet. They're taking our bags right now."</p>
<p>Train cocked an eyebrow. "Those weren't bags we were bringing to the music school? I thought that's why you told me to pack an overnight bag before we left the sweeper house."</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "I lied. Well, sort of."</p>
<p>Train pouted. "Are you saying I was doing all that packing for no reason?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head. "No, we <strong>do </strong>need to pack up our room, the weekend bag just wasn't for what you thought it was for."</p>
<p>Train gave his lover the best confused look he could behind the blindfold. "Just what the hell do you have waiting for me, Creed? After the night you've put me through, I can't help but think I'm walking into a murder suicide pact. If that's the case, I'd very much like to plead my case before you use Hades to shoot yourself and then me."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled a little as he buckled himself in. "Why would someone be taking our bags if I was planning for both of us not to leave here alive?"</p>
<p>Train shrugged. "I don't know. You've surprised me with some pretty strange finds before. I wouldn't be surprised if you found a hotel that specializes in various forms of lethal pacts."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes again, and put his hands on the wheels when he saw their bags being carried away. "Whatever. I need to park the car."</p>
<p>Train shivered at his partner's statement. "I don't like that sentence <strong>at all</strong>…"</p>
<p>Creed sighed. "I can park the car, Train. I'm not <strong>that</strong> imcompetent."</p>
<p>Train clutched the dashboard as he felt Creed put the car into drive. "Evidence points to otherwise…"</p>
<p>Just as Creed was about to pull away, Train heard a new voice coming from the driver side of the car. "Sir, part of the package you signed up for includes curbside service not just for your bags, but for your car as well. We can park it for you while you get settled in."</p>
<p>"OH THANK GOD!" Train said as he fell against the seat, clasping his hands together as he looked in the direction of the speaker. "Bless you, Guardian Angel. BLESS YOU!"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes for the millionth time and addressed the man who was leaning into his window. "That sounds lovely, thank you."</p>
<p>The man nodded at Creed and stepped opened the door for him. The swordsman stepped out of the car and walked over to Train's door before the cat could unbuckle himself. He opened the door for his beloved, helped him out, then began walking them towards their destination.</p>
<p>Train sighed when he felt Creed wrap one arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder. "Are you seriously going to make me keep the blind fold on?"</p>
<p>Creed nodded even though Train couldn't see it. "Yes. You don't get to know where we are until we're actually there."</p>
<p>Train lowered his head. "Are you saying we <strong>still</strong> aren't there?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked. "We are and we aren't. Just be patient, my love."</p>
<p>Train growled and tried to smack Creed's hands away. "I've been patient all night while you've purposely pissed me off, acted secretive, nearly killed me with your terrible driving!"</p>
<p>Creed giggled at his love's frustration. "We made it here in one piece, didn't we?"</p>
<p>Train frowned as he felt Creed slip his arms away and step in front of him to grab his hands. "Considering I haven't been able to see anything and how strangely you've been acting all night, I'm not so sure about that."</p>
<p>Creed sighed as he led his beloved down some stairs. "All will be revealed soon, Kitten. I know it's hard to trust me with everything I've put you through tonight, but please keep trusting me."</p>
<p>Train slowly placed his feet on each step he couldn't see. "You know I'll always trust you…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled warmly at his beloved then kissed his hands. "Thank you, Train. And, I'm sorry for giving you such a fright in the car. Whether you believe me or not, I did <strong>not </strong>plan for that ride to be so perilous."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart flutter when Creed kissed his hands, angry at himself for not being able to stay angry at his lover. "It's fine... Honestly, it's sort of refreshing to see you fail at something. You're always so perfect at everything you do, and you seem to pick up new traits so easily it's nice to know there <strong>is</strong> something you're bad at."</p>
<p>Creed blushed as they made their way down some more stairs. "...I wasn't <strong>that</strong> bad."</p>
<p>Train laughed loudly, nearly losing his footing from the wild gesture he made with his head. "Are you <strong>serious</strong>?! After that ride, I actually don't know if it's safe to <strong>ever</strong> teach you how to drive anymore! We might put people at danger if we give you the privilege to operate a vehicle."</p>
<p>Creed pouted and helped Train stabilize himself. "Shut up…"</p>
<p>The cat chuckled and was quiet for a minute so he could concentrate on walking down the stairs. After a few minutes, Train frowned and questioned his partner. "Is the surprise a dungeon? Just how many stairs are you going to take me down?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and looked behind himself to see how much further they had to go. "Almost there, my love. Trust me, it'll be worth it."</p>
<p>
  <em>Hopefully…</em>
</p>
<p>Creed desperately wanted to check on the box in his pocket, but he needed to keep both his hands on Train's so his beloved wouldn't fall. Thinking about what was about to happen was heightening his anxiety again, and he could feel himself shaking and sweating slightly.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, Creed?"</p>
<p>Creed flinched at Train's, silently cursing himself when he realized his love could sense his nervousness. "Yes, Train, I'm fine."</p>
<p>
  <em>Or at least I will be fine soon.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed continued repeating that to himself as they made their way down the stairs, trying to convince himself it was true no matter what Train's response was going to be.</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if he says no or laughs at the idea, I'm positive this won't be the end of our relationship. All it will mean is that we continue where we left off, and that's perfectly fine with me.</em>
</p>
<p>When they finally reached the bottom, he watched as Train searched for the next step with his foot, then sighed in relief when he realized there was none. "Oh, süßer Jesus, we've finally reached the bottom! I swear, I don't know how many more heart attacks I can take tonight…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and kissed his beloved's hands again.</p>
<p><em>No, he won't laugh because this </em><em><strong>isn't </strong></em><em>a crazy idea. We </em><em><strong>deserve</strong></em> <em>to be happy just like every other 'normal' couple.</em></p>
<p>He knew the legendary Black Cat marrying a former maniacal murder and unstable terrorist leader was absolutely ludicrous, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>
  <em>We want to have a cheesy ending. It's all we talk about doing when the war is over, and what's cheesier than getting married?</em>
</p>
<p>After everything they had been through and after sharing countless conversations about living a cheesy happily ever after with one another, Creed knew offering to enter a legal bond with Train was the perfect, cheesiest way they could end their current story and start their next one.</p>
<p>
  <em>Marriage won't be the end of us, it'll be the beginning of something better.</em>
</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Creed smiled confidently, leaned forward, and gave his love a kiss on the forehead. "Hopefully you can take at least one more…"</p>
<p>Train opened his mouth to question the man, but was cut off when Creed removed his blind fold. He blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes to help him see better, then looked around curiously. "Where the hell are we?"</p>
<p>They were surrounded by what looked like stone walls with lights embedded in them. However, despite the lights, the walls didn't look man made. In fact, upon closer inspection, he could tell the lights weren't electrical, they were candles that were carefully placed on the natural nooks and crannies of the wall. As if whoever was establishing the light in the room didn't want to disturb the organic beauty the area provided.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it is quite beautiful despite there being nothing here other than a few candles.</em>
</p>
<p>Train stepped closer to the wall and placed his hand on it's chilled surface, the texture of the structure feeling different than any stone wall he had ever touched.</p>
<p>
  <em>If I didn't know better, I'd way we were in-</em>
</p>
<p>"We're in a cave, my Dear Train!"</p>
<p>Train shook his head and gave Creed's beaming face a strange look. "...What?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and turned to open the door Train didn't notice behind him. "We're at the Chershing Caverns. It's kind of like a hotel, except it's in a cave."</p>
<p>Train frowned at Creed's back as he opened the door and stepped inside. "Okay… But, why?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled and turned around to grab Train's hand. "Because it's romantic."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and allowed his partner to pull him inside. "How the hell is a cave roman-"</p>
<p>His sentence was cut off as soon as he stepped into the room. There were candles scattered throughout the room, each one of them nestled firmly into the wall similar to how they had been in the previous room they were standing in. The flickering flames mixed with the natural darkness of the cave, creating a tangibly amorous aura that somehow still left hints of erotic mystery, which sent a wave of excitement down the Black Cat's back.</p>
<p>As he scanned the room, he noticed there were rose petals of varying colors littering the floor in an unceremoniously manner. Some of the petals were glistening exquisitely while others casted a faint shadow that further echoed the reticence solitude the cave organically held. With each step he took into the room, he saw more candles and petals, making Train's breath catch in his throat as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.</p>
<p>"Creed… What… How… Why…"</p>
<p>Creed giggled as he took a gentle hold of his love's hand and led him further into the room. He knew what each one of Train's questions were without the golden man finishing his sentences, and decided to answer them one by one.</p>
<p>"As I said before, this is a cave. A natural cave. They haven't done anything to alter the interior design of the room since it's meant to romance us with its natural beauty."</p>
<p>He kissed Train's hand as he walked his love past the rose covered bed and towards the opening at the other end of the room. "And I feel like we've had far too many conversations about the internet and its vastness for you to question how I found it."</p>
<p>Creed watched as his beloved's amber eyes sparked with hints of red and orange, signaling Train was both aroused and elated. "As for why… You'll see in due time…"</p>
<p>Train barely heard the last answer his lover provided him as he gasped when he saw the area Creed was bringing him to. There was a small table adorned with even more rose petals, one tall candle, and a silken red cloth that draped ostentatiously to the ground.</p>
<p>The tail of the cloth cascaded down the slight slope they were currently walking up, its length so great that the couple had to step on it in order to reach the table. Train blinked down at the fabric he walked on, not sure what to make of the velvety object that seemed to be mocking him with its flamboyant length.</p>
<p>"Train, come here."</p>
<p>Train looked up when Creed called him, not sure when the silver man had let go of his hands and stepped away. The cat could only stare in shock as Creed smiled at his awed face, not registering the hand that motioned for him to come closer.</p>
<p>His partner was standing in front of the open space that was behind the table, giving them an ineffably striking view of the atramentous night sky. The stars twinkled buoyantly, their bright animation contrasting the boundless obsidian that acted as Creed's sublime background.</p>
<p>As Train's golden eyes immersed themselves in the majesty of the caliginous heaven behind his partner, he finally settled his gaze onto the silver man himself. Creed's naturally fluorescent complexion made him stand out against the vast aphotic void that was the night sky. The transcendental darkness outlined the swordsman's lean frame gracefully, giving him an ethereal glow as the stars danced wondrously with the specks of lavender in his blue eyes.</p>
<p>Train was both mesmerized by the illustrious vision Creed was blessing his eyes with, and felt compelled to move towards the man even though he wasn't aware an invitation had already been sent. Train felt his body waft over to his partner, his eyes too magnetized by the glorious beauty of Creed Diskenth to realize he wasn't even touching the ground. He was utterly stupefied, and seemed unable to notice Creed was just as entranced with him.</p>
<p>As soon as the cat was in front of Creed, the silverette chuckled and put his hands on Train's shoulders. "Talk about sweeping you off your feet… Are you aware that you're floating, Train?"</p>
<p>Creed's words were nothing more than muddled nonsense in Train's ears, which he knew was due to the pool of boiling water his entire being was swimming in. The hot lagoon surrounding him made it impossible for Train to feel anything other than the unmitigated heat that was quickly engulfing his entire being.</p>
<p>It wasn't until he felt Creed's strong hands push him back down to the ground did he wake up and remember where he was and that his lover had spoken. "Huh? What was that?"</p>
<p>Creed giggled again, positive the heat in his heart was identical to the heat his beloved was experiencing, and felt a little more confident about the decision he had made in regards to their future. He moved one hand from Train's shoulder and to his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the box for strength.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was going to wait until after dinner, but… I don't think I can. If he keeps looking as beautiful as he does right now, the words will spill out of me before I know what I'm doing.</em>
</p>
<p>Creed gestured with his head down to Train's feet and restated his earlier comment. "You lost control of your Tao again. You <strong>literally</strong> floated over to me."</p>
<p>Train blinked a few times, then looked down at his feet and frowned. "Dammit… I thought I had it under control…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled adoringly at his beloved. "I think you still do. It's natural for your Tao to come out a little when you're experiencing intense emotions. Luckily, this time you were experiencing love, which is a positive feeling and doesn't awaken powers that cause harm. If the worst thing that could happen with you losing control of your Tao is floating into my arms, I'll happily welcome the slip up."</p>
<p>Train returned Creed's smile and stepped into the swordsman's outstretched arms, resting his head against his partner's shoulders. "But, your sword reacts to your emotions as well, and you <strong>never </strong>seem to lose control of it… Even when you're experiencing extreme forms of love."</p>
<p>Creed kissed Train's head, wrapping one arm around the cat's neck while the other outstretched so he could carefully eye the box he was holding behind his beloved's back. He was starting to feel a bit nervous again, which he was able to push aside long enough to respond to Train.</p>
<p>"That's different, my Tao is external and yours is internal. I need to be holding my Imagine Blade in order for it to read my emotions whereas you literally can't hide from yours. If you're feeling something intense, you need to work twice as hard to keep yourself grounded."</p>
<p>Train nodded as he wrapped his arms around Creed's waist. "We haven't actually spoken a lot about how similar our Taos are, have we?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head, preoccupied with what he was about to do, but somehow able to maintain their conversation. "No, we haven't. I didn't think it was necessary since while they are similar, they are inherently different in how they're activated. Yes, I need to have control of my emotions as well, but at least I won't blow out of control unless I'm holding my sword."</p>
<p>Train nuzzled his face deeper into his Stallion's shoulder. "Even when you wield it, you have impressive control over yourself."</p>
<p>Creed frowned, remembering the day his Tao leveled up. "That's not true. Don't you remember when we were running the Apostles and I lost control when Sephiria stabbed you? Or when Doctor almost kidnapped you with that wretched beast?"</p>
<p>Train had to take a minute to think about that, then nodded as the memory surfaced. "Yeah, I guess, but you made sure no one else was hurt. The only one who came out of that scathed was <strong>you</strong>, which proves how much control you have over your emotions."</p>
<p>Creed laughed bitterly. "How ironic <strong>I'm</strong> now the individual used as an example for how to maintain a level head?"</p>
<p>Train snickered. "As ironic as it may be, you know it's true. Sephiria has said it herself." He squeezed his partner tighter, losing himself in the warm Creed's body provided. "You've come a long way, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed moaned at his love's strong embrace, and firmed his grasp on Train as well. "<strong>We've</strong> come a long way… And I hope we can go even further."</p>
<p>Train chuckled. "What's further than <strong>this</strong>?"</p>
<p>Creed swallowed thickly, pulling his arms away from Train as he stepped away to prepare himself to ask his love the question he had been obsessing about all night. "There's plenty more to life than what we already have, Train…"</p>
<p>As Creed turned his back to Train, he opened the box to make sure the objects were still intact, as if something would have happened to them during the evening.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop stalling and just do it! What better time than now?</em>
</p>
<p>Creed slammed the box shut and turned around quickly, jumping slightly at the sight of Train floating over the edge of their balcony. "Train, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Train looked over his shoulder at Creed. "Getting a better look! Did you know there was a spring deeper down?"</p>
<p>Creed sighed and nodded. "Yes, it's fresh water, so it's where we can bathe. This entire place is reserved for us as well, so we don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us."</p>
<p>Train frowned and floated himself a little further out. "How the hell did you afford this?!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and walked towards the edge. "I haven't told you yet, but Anastasia's schools generate a stupid amount of revenue. I'm flushed with cash!"</p>
<p>Train smirked mischievously. "So, you decided to treat me to an annoying, but nice night out?"</p>
<p>Creed pouted. "I was hoping <strong>this</strong> portion of the night would cancel out the first half."</p>
<p>Train's smirk turned into a genuine smile as he hovered back over to Creed. "It does."</p>
<p>As Train approached him, Creed gripped the box tighter and took another deep breath.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alright, it's now or never…</em>
</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed began as he slowly revealed the box he was holding. "Train… I-"</p>
<p>"Wait, if the spring is where we bathe, and they haven't made any changes to the cave itself, where the hell do we use the bathroom?"</p>
<p>Creed covered the box again, refusing to let <strong>that</strong> be the segway into his question. "What?"</p>
<p>Train gestured to the room around him. "Where the hell do we 'relieve' ourselves? Because I am <strong>not</strong> going in the spring!"</p>
<p>Despite himself, Creed chuckled. "They have made enough changes to accommodate <strong>that</strong>, Train. The bathroom was in the room across from this one. You didn't notice it on the way in?"</p>
<p>Train frowned. "No… Hold on wait, <strong>they</strong> had to add the doors, right?"</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes. "Yes…"</p>
<p>Train nodded triumphantly, as if he had caught the business in a lie. "Then they <strong>did</strong> make changes to the cave! That's false advertisement, Creed! You should get your money back."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled quietly, then stared at his beloved's flawless face that shimmered brilliantly from the radiant stars that waltz around his beautiful frame. His smile was even more resplendent than usual, and Creed couldn't help the poetry that left his mouth.</p>
<p>"The sky was lit</p>
<p>by the splendor of the moon</p>
<p>So powerful</p>
<p>I fell to the ground</p>
<p>Your love</p>
<p>has made me sure</p>
<p>I am ready to forsake</p>
<p>this worldly life</p>
<p>and surrender</p>
<p>to the magnificence</p>
<p>of your Being…"</p>
<p>Train locked unblinking eyes with his lover and felt the heat from moments ago return as Creed smiled at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was unable to form words which made the silverette chuckle and answer the cat's unspoken question. "Defeated By Love, Mewlana Jalaluddin Rumi. Suits you perfectly, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Train smirked and floated over to Creed, offering his partner his hands. "Maybe in your eyes…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled and took Train's hand with one of his, wrapping the box tightly in his other one as his cat pulled him forward and wrapped his arm around his waist. With one swift movement, Train hoisted Creed into the air and floated them both out to the middle of the open air, hovering them over spring that glimmered silently below.</p>
<p>Train frowned at the slightly panicked look on his lover's face. It wasn't the first time he had flown them both in the air like that, so he wasn't sure why Creed was acting like he was so scared. "What's wrong? Suddenly scared of heights?"</p>
<p>Creed shook his head wildy and fumbled with something in his hand. "N-No, of course not! I just don't want to fall into the spring with my clothes on."</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna drop y-OH SHIT!"</p>
<p>Creed screamed dramatically when Train loosened his hold on his waist and wrapped both his arms around the Black Cat's neck. When he heard his beloved cackle, Creed punched the back of Train's head. "THAT WAS <strong>NOT </strong>FUNNY!"</p>
<p>Train continued cackling as Creed hit him over and over again. "Oh, come on! Don't you think you deserve that at least a little after what you put me through tonight?"</p>
<p>After a few seconds of hitting his love and making sure the box was safe, Creed sighed in relief and rested his face against Train's shoulder. "Not if you make my drop this…"</p>
<p>Train blinked. "Drop what?" Not hearing a response from his partner and believing he was referring to himself, the cat decided he wasn't done with his revenge. "Do you mean, THIS?!"</p>
<p>Creed screamed again as Train pretended to almost drop him once more, except that time he was unable to keep his hold on the box. The silver man struggled in Train's arms, trying to reach the velvety square before it got too far away from him, but realized very quickly he wasn't going to be able to reach it without falling himself.</p>
<p>"TRAIN! I NEED THAT BOX!"</p>
<p>Train frowned at his partner. "What box?"</p>
<p>Creed grabbed Train's face and directed it at the box that was falling towards the spring. "THAT BOX!"</p>
<p>Train had no idea what Creed was talking about, but he recognized the panic and fear in his lover's voice and reacted instinctively. Keeping his arms around Creed, he flashed the two of them to the ground that circled the spring, searching the sky for the small box that blended in with the dark sky.</p>
<p>"THERE!"</p>
<p>Creed's shout and finger point brought Train's attention to the box that was about to hit the center of the water, but the cat was able to flash himself to it before it made contact.</p>
<p>Grasping it tightly in his hands, he hovered himself above the spring and eyed it curiously. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Creed ran to the edge of the water, unable to appreciate how beautiful Train looked floating above the sparkling liquid like an angel as he reached out to the gunman. "Just give it to me!"</p>
<p>Train frowned at his partner, then at the box. "Is this what I felt in your pocket earlier?"</p>
<p>Feeling more panicked and like nothing was going according to plan, Creed put a little more force behind his voice. "It's nothing! Just give it back!"</p>
<p>Hearing the way his lover's voice vibrated, Train could tell whatever it was was important. Still, he couldn't resist the urge or mess with his partner.</p>
<p>
  <em>He deserves it after what he put me through tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well, it can't be nothing if it's got you <strong>this</strong> frazzled. And if it <strong>is</strong> nothing, then it doesn't matter if I let it fall in the water after all, right?"</p>
<p>Creed screamed like a child when he watched Train pretend to almost drop it in the water. "Train, I'm serious! Give it to me!"</p>
<p>Train laughed and fumbled with the box a few more times, looking very much like a cat playing with a ball of yarn as he spoke. "Sorry, Creed, but the velvet is making it difficult to hold onto! I don't think I can keep a firm grasp on it!"</p>
<p>Creed gasped and walked a few feet into the water, getting to just above his ankles before stopping and shouting at Train. "I MEAN IT, TRAIN! STOP!"</p>
<p>Train threw it in the air one more time before smiling cheekily at his partner. "Can I open it?"</p>
<p>Creed froze, knowing right away from the tone of Train's voice he wasn't asking a question. "NO! WAIT, TRAIN!"</p>
<p>He took a few more steps towards his partner, his knees weak with fright as he stumbled forward and landed face first into the water. He got up immediately and continued trying to reach the curious cat, now practically crawling to stop Train from seeing what was in the box before he was ready. However, he fell again and growled, pushing himself up with his hands to say something else.</p>
<p>"TRAIN, I-"</p>
<p>It was too late. Train was hovering just a few inches above the spring, staring at the set of rings inside the box. One was gold with a black trim, the other silver with a red trim. The golden one also had a little rose that looked like it was hand sketched onto it, the other embellished with the stallion flower Train used to gift Creed.</p>
<p>"Wha…." Train's voice trailed off before he could even finish the word, dumbfounded by what he saw, holding the box close to his face to get a better look at the craftsmanship of the jewelry.</p>
<p>"I craved those flowers myself, Train…"</p>
<p>Train jolted his head up to see Creed kneeling on one knee in the water, his wet clothes clinging tightly to his lean body as his soaked silver locks covered his eyes. Creed brushed his drenched hair out of his face, locking eyes with his beloved as he continued his statement.</p>
<p>"This isn't at all how I wanted it to go, but considering how unpredictable and spontaneous you are, I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less."</p>
<p>Train gawked at his partner, then at the rings. "Creed… What's-"</p>
<p>"It's my fault really. I should have expected you were going to mess up my carefully thought out plans and planned for it. Like I always do."</p>
<p>Train shook his head and stretched out the arm holding the rings to Creed, as if he was offering them as evidence to a jury. "Creed, what is this?"</p>
<p>Creed lowered his head and took a deep breath. "I had a whole speech planned out and now it's just all gone…"</p>
<p>Train was starting to get irritated and he didn't know why. "What the hell is going on, Creed?!"</p>
<p>Creed smiled at his love's tone of voice, able to tell Train was irated because he was confused, but the hint of apprehensive excitement was clear enough to let the swordsman know it was safe to ask his question.</p>
<p>"Train… Will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Train felt his mouth open wide at Creed's question as a million thoughts and emotions rushed through him. His mind instantly became blank before it slowly filled with his earlier thoughts of what it would be like to marry the man kneeling before him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… Is this just another part of his weird training method…?</em>
</p>
<p>"Creed…" Train said as he clutched the box tightly. "What… Are you doing?"</p>
<p>Creed grimaced at his love's words, his heart shattering into a million pieces as he began to search the room for a dark hole he could die in. "I'm… I'm proposing, Train…"</p>
<p>"That's not what I mean…" Train said, his voice shaking as he stared at the rings in the box. "Is this… Is this for real…? Or are you trying to test how my Tao will react under extreme stress?"</p>
<p>Creed flinched at the tone in Train's voice, for once unable to decipher exactly how his love was feeling as he weakly tried to stand. "No, Train! I mean it! I've… I've been thinking about it for a while and I know it's absurd, but… I think we deserve the ending everyone else in the world gets. I think we deserve the cheesy happily ever after we keep talking about…"</p>
<p>Seeing his beloved's vacant eyes locked onto the rings, Creed whimpered and fell to his knee again. "I-It's stupid, Train, I know. I just…"</p>
<p>
  <em>So stupid… I shouldn't have asked. Of course he doesn't want to. Why would he? Marriage isn't for people like us.</em>
</p>
<p>"Just… forget it about it and let's go back up to our room. They've probably brought us dinner by now and if we don't hurry, it'll get co-"</p>
<p>Creed's sentence ended abruptly as Train flew himself at the silver man, wrapped his arms around his neck, and knocked him to the ground. Luckily, Creed was close enough to the edge of the spring that when his back made contact with the water, he wasn't completely immersed in it. However, Train was squeezing him so tightly that he was unable to breathe for a second, clawing at his love's arms in an attempt to get oxygen to his lungs.</p>
<p>Train buried his face into Creed's wet chest, his earlier images of marriage flashing before his eyes as he clung tightly o his partner. "It's not stupid, Creed…"</p>
<p>Creed was finally able to catch his breath when Train let go. He stared lustrously at the silverette for a second, then wrapped his arms more gently around his back and crawled into Creed's lap. As he nestled his face into his lover's neck, Train felt a single tear fall from his eye.</p>
<p>"Yes… Yes, Creed, I will."</p>
<p>Creed blinked a few times, then wrapped his arms tightly around Train's slim frame and pulled the cat against his chest. "Really…?!"</p>
<p>Train nodded, feeling a few more tears fall from his eyes that mixed with the water pooling around Creed's neck. "Yes… Yes, really. You're right, we deserve the same cheesy happy ending everyone else gets. Why wouldn't we?"</p>
<p>The cat squeezed him tighter and buried his face further into Creed's supple skin. "I don't care what our history is or the abnormal life we live, I want to live peacefully and normally just like everyone else."</p>
<p>Creed began sobbing as he held Train in his arms, nodding frantically in agreement before chuckling. "I thought you said you wanted to travel. That you didn't want to stay in one place for too long."</p>
<p>Train laughed as well. "I don't see how getting married would stop that from happening."</p>
<p>Creed gently pet his beloved's hair, tears still falling from his eyes as he spoke. "Traveling isn't something every married couple does. If you really want to be like every other couple, we need to grow old, fat, and bitter together."</p>
<p>Train pulled Creed's hair. "I don't see how we can't do all those things together while traveling." He sighed when he felt his lover kiss his head. "...Except getting fat. That will never happen."</p>
<p>Creed rolled his eyes and secured his beloved in his arms. "If you keep eating the way you do, you won't have a choice. Your metabolism won't last forever, Darling."</p>
<p>Train pulled his head away from Creed's neck, the silver man's breath catching in his throat at the adorably stubborn, yet jubilant look his Kitten gave him. Tears of joy were falling from his eyes that sparkled and blended exultantly with the shimmering stars, his amber iries flickering brightly with excitement of what their future held, and his obstinate pout contradicting the obvious euphoria he was experiencing.</p>
<p>The cat pinched both of Creed's tear stained cheeks as he spoke. "If you're going to keep food from me, then I'll be sure to get a head start on the bitter part of being your husband. Besides, if you actually let me train for real, that won't happen at all."</p>
<p>Creed laughed wildly as he pulled Train back against his chest, wrapping his arms as tightly around the other man as he could and making sure to savor every moment. "I need you like a drum needs a beat, a singer needs a tune, and a harp needs a string… And I know as impossible as it may be, with each passing day, I will love you more than the last. Because each day we spend together will be more beautiful than the day before."</p>
<p>Creed squeezed Train tighter and entombed his face into his love's soggy, dark locks. "Vous emprisonnerez pour toujours mon cœur, mon esprit et mon âme, mon très cher chat chéri." (6)</p>
<p>Creed pulled away so he could look at his Kitten again, brushing the tears falling from his partner's immaculate eyes before pressing their foreheads together. After staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Creed placed his lips soundely against Train's, engaging the cat in more than just a marriage pact.</p>
<p>The cat responded to the kiss immediately, opening his mouth to accept Creed's tongue and shivering in delight at the familiar, yet sensational taste of his lover. He wrapped his arms around Creed's neck and allowed the swordsman to push him backwards and into the shallow water, moaning in delight when he felt his partner's skilled fingers beginning to work at Train's damp shirt. The cat slid his hands up slightly so he could press them against the cat of Creed's head, deepening the kiss and purring salaciously as their tongues swirled and twirled together.</p>
<p>Train continued making his gratifying sounds as Creed quickly undressed him, then shook his head slightly as he gently pushed the other man off. "Wait, what about the rings?"</p>
<p>The second Train parted their lips, Creed started kissing his Kitten's neck instead, his hands working on the last few buttons of his love's wet shirt. "What rings?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and pushed his partner away from him, his sodden chest mostly bare and glistening teasingly against the stars causing Creed to release a carnal moan at the sight. The gunman ignored his partner's libidinous look for a moment in favor of shoving to the small, velvety box he still held in Creed's face.</p>
<p>"<strong>These</strong> rings you've been going so far out of your way to hide from me all night."</p>
<p>Creed frowned at the box Train presented him, then smiled as he plucked the gold one from its luxurious confines. "Why, they go on our fingers, my Dear Kitten."</p>
<p>Train felt his heart ready to burst as Creed took his hand and gently slipped the ring on his finger. When he saw the swordsman moving to put his own ring on, Train grabbed his wrist and took the jewelry from him. "Isn't that <strong>my </strong>job?"</p>
<p>Creed emitted an ecstatic squeal and nodded wildly as the cat slid the circular object around his finger. Train then locked their newly bedazzled hands together and smiled profoundly at his lover. "That's better." His loving smile turned into a lewd one as he eyed his partner animalistically. "Now, where were we?"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and threw himself at Train again, pushing the cat back into the water as he finished unbuttoning the shirt that was clinging tightly to the golden man's chiseled chest. Train moaned and arched his back at the feel of his lover's warm fingers brushing against his bare chest, dropping the empty ring box in the spring that surrounded them.</p>
<p>Train grasped firmly onto the buttons on Creed's shirt, his slippery finger working diligently as he began removing the unwanted garment from his lover's body. They moaned into each other's mouths as they slipped one another shirts off, tugging and pulling harshly to get the wet clothing to stop clinging to the highly coveted flesh that resided beneath.</p>
<p>As soon as both of their torsos were exposed, their hands immediately began exploring each other's bodies, as if they had never experienced one another before. Their tongues waltzed and spun together in a heated frenzy as their fingers traveled against each other's bare chests, making sure to massage and caress every inch of the other's hard muscle that they could, moaning wildly as they excitedly licked each other's tongues and nibbled each other's lips.</p>
<p>Train let out a lustful purr when he felt Creed's thumb brush against his nipple, hissing when the swordsman spun his fingers around it, then stopped momentarily to pinch it. The cat repeated the same motions on his Stallion, the calefaction between his legs growing when he heard Creed moan voluptuously against his lips.</p>
<p>Train broke the kiss so he could nibble hungrily at Creed's lower lip, using both of his thumbs to vigorously massage the swordsman's nipples at the same time before locking their lips together once more. As he savored his partner's flavor, the cat slid his hands down Creed's chest, landing resolutely at the hem of the man's pants before traveling just a little lower to rub the area between his legs.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed gasped, feeling his healthy erection thriving wonderfully inside his pants as the Black Cat moved his hand back and forth. "Oh, Train… Mon délicieux chaton enivrant, je t'aime tellement…" (7)</p>
<p>Train was doing his best to continue rubbing the hard flesh between Creed's legs, but was finding it harder to concentrate on anything other than the intense wave of heated pleasure his lover's lips and fingers were drowning him in. The cat cried out when he felt Creed pinch both his nipples again, the swordsman's soft lips traveling to his neck and shoulder, nipping and sucking at every inch of skin he could as his tongue thirstily lapped up every speck of water that glittered Train's sleek muscles.</p>
<p>"Mmm, Train… Tu as si bon goût…" (8) Creed trailed his tongue along the Black Cat's collar bone down to his chest, bit down harshly on his nipple when his mouth landed on it, then twirled and swirled his tongue eagerly around the protruding bit of flesh. "I can't imagine any entrée that could ever eclipse the piquant flavor your flesh provides me…"</p>
<p>The gunman cried out when he felt Creed's tongue licking at his nipple, arching his back as the man began sucking greedily at it, as if Train would take it away from him at any point. As the silverette's tongue traveled down the rest of his chest, fervently tracing every crevice of the gunman's body, Train cried out, then grasped tightly between his partner's legs, not enough to hurt his Stallion, but enough to let the man know he wanted to speed things up.</p>
<p>Creed hissed pleasantly at his love's aggressive gesture, then slid his hands down to Train's soaked pants and began undoing them quickly. As he fumbled at his beloved's wet clothes, he moved his lips from the cat's chest to his stomach, his tongue outlining every nook and cranny that existed on Train's lower abdomen. He paused for a second at a spot just above the golden man's jeans, sucking enthusiastically at the smooth skin there as he finally managed to unzip and pull his beloved's weighted pants down.</p>
<p>Realizing his lover was struggling to completely remove his clothes, Train began kicking his legs slightly in hopes that would rid him of the unwanted garments faster. With the cat's strong kicks and the swordsman's rough pull, they were able to discard the undesirable apparel, and Creed immediately pulled his beloved's damp boxers off next, the water sloshing around them as they fought with the Black Cat's clothes.</p>
<p>Once Train's lower body was completely exposed, Creed moved his lips lower and lower, tracing the firm muscle of the gunman's hips with his tongue before sliding the warm muscle elegantly against his Kitten's inner thigh. When Train spread his legs, Creed pressed both of his hands on the cat's knees, pushing them apart further so his mouth had more room to work.</p>
<p>However, before he took the Black Cat's trembling shaft in his mouth, Creed outlined every indent in Train's thigh, blowing gently on his quivering cock for a moment before sucking viciously at the base of his member. When he felt Train desperately thrust his hips upwards, Creed smirked and licked his length, taking the tip of his dick in his mouth before licking the other side of it.</p>
<p>Train cried out and bucked his hips up again, determined to get his cock into the other man's hot mouth. He arched his back and moaned wildly as Creed trailed kisses from the bottom of his cock to the top, again sucking gingerly at the tip as his tongue swirled mischievously around the weeping flesh.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train moaned as he ran his fingers through the silver man's wet hair, the heat evolving the more Creed's mouth teased his aching cock. "Creed… Hör auf zu necken und mach es schon!" (9)</p>
<p>Creed chuckled at his love's angry German words, and pinned his Kitten's legs down into the water, the liquid splashing subtly at his gesture. "Patience is a virtue, my Dear Train…"</p>
<p>Train growled in frustration as Creed continued tracing his cock with his tongue, but still never taking it into his mouth. When he felt the other man's mouth wrap around his tip again, he bucked his hips up quickly, hoping he'd be permitted entrance, then snarled infrustration when Creed pulled away again.</p>
<p>"Dammit…" Train moaned as he dug his fingers deeper into Creed's hair. "Creed… Please…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked and pulled away, blowing gently at Train's member again before responding to his beloved's request. "Well… Since you asked so nicely…"</p>
<p>Train's eyes widened and he thrust his hips up wildly when Creed finally took his full length into his mouth. He moaned and bucked his hips up again, running his fingers continuously through his lover's hair as he shoved his cock harshly in and out of Creed's sizzling mouth. The heat between his legs was flourishing and expanding to the rest of his body with each upshot of his hips, his hands holding his lover's head still so he could keep vigoursly fucking Creed's mouth.</p>
<p>"Oh, my Stallion…!" Train cried out as his hips seemingly moved on their own, shoving his hard cock in and out of Creed's mouth faster and harder "È così bello… Di più, di più!" (10)</p>
<p>Creed moaned at Train's vigorous thrusts and sucked up a bit of the pre-cum that had escaped his love's throbbing cock. When he felt Train's fingers tangle even tighter into his silver locks, he opened his mouth wider and allowed the golden man to maintain the rough motion of his thrusting hips, giving his love as much access into his heated maw as he desired. Every chance he got, he twirled his tongue around Train's dick, feeling the heat in his own groin grow with each thrust and moan his beloved granted his ears.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed!" Train cried out as he thrust his hips up and down again and again, moaning with a heated delight as he felt his partner's tongue spin rapidly around his aching cock. "Creed… Creed… Creed…!"</p>
<p>Each time Train said his name Creed wrapped his lips a little tighter and moved his tongue a little faster. He didn't have to move his head at all since his Kitten seemed intent on fucking his mouth on his own. The idea of Train being in control of his head's motions and taking command of his mouth sent a wave of excitement down the silverette's spine. Creed made sure to keep his lips parted as far as they could go so his beloved could fuck every inch of his mouth.</p>
<p>Wanting to give his beloved even more pleasure than he was already experiencing, Creed dipped his fingers in the water to make sure they were properly lubricated, and slipped two of them underneath Train's ass and between his cheeks. He found his golden's love's prostate immediately, and began eagerly massaging it.</p>
<p>"AHHH!" Train shouted when he felt the fingers enter him, lurched forward, then moved his hips even faster in and out of Creed's mouth, the swordsman's tongue and digits matching the motion of the cat's thrusts.</p>
<p>Creed moved his fingers faster, then entered a third one. When he heard Train's cries of bliss, he wrapped his lips tighter around his love's cock, swirling his tongue as rapidly as he could, rubbing his Kitten's pleasurable spot as robustly as possible.</p>
<p>He could tell the heat in his own groin was growing along with his partner's, and Creed was beginning to wonder if he'd explode alongside Train despite the fact nothing was physically being done to his body. No matter how many times he heard them, Train's shouts of revelry were enough to make the silver man feel like he was about to climax.</p>
<p>"CREED! OH, GOD, CREED!" Train's entire body was on fire, his eyes watering at the intense pleasure he was in as Creed's mouth and fingers worked wonders on all his sensitive areas. "FASTER, CREED! FASTER!"</p>
<p>Creed complied with his love's request, caressing Train's prostate as rapidly and firmly as he could, moaning lewdly as the heat between his legs expanded at the symphonious sounds his beloved was gracing his ears with. Knowing he'd need release if he didn't want to burst immediately when he made love to Train, he used his other hand to quickly undo his own pants and slipped the limb inside, massaging the flesh between his legs that howled for release.</p>
<p>The cat let out another powerful cry when he felt another one of Creed's fingers penetrate him, the stars tangoing in the sky blurring as the heat in his groin rose to an inexplicable level, begging for his permission to be released from its prison. He did not grant it freedom just yet as he continued thrusting his hips into Creed's mouth, falling into a sultry daze at the incredible feeling his lover's fingers and mouth were giving him.</p>
<p>"CREED!" Train shouted again as he spread his legs even more, moving his hips faster as his partner stabbed directly into his sweet spot, then wiggled his fingers wildly. "FASTER!"</p>
<p>Creed followed his Kitten's commands and hit Train's prostate dead on, leaving his fingers there for a moment before wiggling them again. He smiled in elation at the way his cat twitched and convulsed with pleasure, able to tell Train was ready to burst his seed and wanted nothing more than to taste the sweet, yet salty spice of his lover.</p>
<p>The heat in his own groin was growing as well and he moved his hand even faster against his pulsating flesh, matching the speed of the fingers he had inside Train. At the rate he was going, Creed knew he was going to cum with his beloved. He didn't see the problem with that, since he knew that would make him last longer when he was actually inside of Train, making harmonious, avid love to him.</p>
<p>"AHH!" Train cried again, feeling more pre-cum escape his dick as he thrust faster and harder into Creed's mouth. "CREED! IT'S COMING!"</p>
<p>Creed prepared himself to take Train's load, his fingers never stopping their magic inside his love's ass or against himself as he wiggled his digits frantically against the golden man's sweet spot and squeezed his own shaft harder. With a few more thrusts from Train and jabs from Creed, the Black Cat threw his body forward, then back, his cries of pleasure echoing boisterously against the cave's vast, empty walls.</p>
<p>"CREED!"</p>
<p>Train's body tightened up as he released his semen into Creed's mouth, the silver man swallowing it eagerly as he continued jerking himself off. He licked every inch of his partner's penis that he could as the gunman collapsed against the wet ground. As he drank his love's essence, Creed let out his own muffled cry behind Train's member and came as well, panting frantically as he felt his body relax a little against his cat.</p>
<p>Train gasped for breath as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, not noticing Creed had lazily removed his fingers from his ass and was already preparing them for the second stage of their intimate embrace.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train panted wildly, his body sluggish as he felt the silver man kneel between his legs. "È stato incredibile…" (11)</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he tugged his wet pants off, struggling slightly as they clung to his legs. As he stared down at his Kitten's flushed face and heaving, bare chest, he felt himself getting hard all over again, pleased he had already climaxed since he knew he'd be able to last longer.</p>
<p>He adjusted himself between Train's legs as he spoke. "You say that like it never was before…"</p>
<p>Train laughed as he felt Creed lifting his legs up so his bottom was no longer resting against the ground, putting him in a better position to receive the swordsman's length. "I think there's a different feel behind it now that we're no longer <strong>just</strong> lovers…"</p>
<p>Creed smirked as he scooted closer to Train, splashing water on his solid cock that he poked teasingly at Train's entrance, shocked at how quickly he was able to get hard after cumming just mere seconds ago. Train just had that kind of effect on his body. "Oh? And what exactly are we now, Train?"</p>
<p>Train rolled his eyes and looked at his lover, moving his rear closer to Creed so he could more readily accept his shaft. "Are you really so needy that you need to hear me say the word?"</p>
<p>Creed smiled innocently. "Only if you want me to show you how I'll make love to you on our wedding night…"</p>
<p>Train frowned at the realization that he <strong>did </strong>want to experience that. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Creed's neck, pushing the swordsman back slightly so he was sitting on the liquid covered ground and Train's legs were warped around his hips. The cat pulled himself up so he was sitting tentatively on his lover's lap, his ass hovering freely over Creed's throbbing cock as he pressed their foreheads together.</p>
<p>Train smirked at Creed's desperate look, understanding the water had done the trick in lubricating his lover's shaft, but was unwilling to let his partner penetrate him. At least not until he told Creed what he wanted to hear to get the best experience he could out of the silver man.</p>
<p>Train ran the back of his hand against Creed's face. "You're my fiance, Creed Diskenth… And I love you more than anything else in the world."</p>
<p>Creed shivered with a heated frenzy. "And I love you, Train Heartnet… I love you more than life itself and with every passing day, I love you more and more."</p>
<p>Train released a silent cry as he lowered himself onto his Stallion's lap and felt Creed's cock slowly permeate his ass. He gripped tightly to the swordsman's slick back as Creed pushed himself inch by inch into him, gasping and moaning eagerly with each bit of the man's length he felt pulse inside him.</p>
<p>The cat's body clenched up, ready to feel every wet, hot inch of Creed's shaft make forceful, yet tender love to him. Train pressed their chests together, feeling his Stallion's heartbeat against his own as Creed pushed himself further inside the gunman.</p>
<p>"Train…" Creed moaned as he slipped his dick as far as it would go inside the Black Cat. "My precious Kitten… my beautiful fiance…"</p>
<p>Train cried out as Creed thrust inside of him slowly at first, his cock slapping heavily against the swordsman's stomach as he placed his hands on the back of his lover's neck. They remained like that for a moment, enjoying what it felt like to be one with each other before beginning their lively love making.</p>
<p>The cat threw his head back and screamed into the infinite sky when Creed thrust up again, his voice almost getting lost in the expanse of the cave as when his lover rubbed against the sweet spot that resided inside him. He screamed again and again as the silver man thrust into him several more times, holding Creed's head against his shoulder as he gasped desperately for air, each of his lover's thrusts massaging his prostate vigorously.</p>
<p>"Oh, Creed…" Train purred into his partner's ear, unable to think about anything other than being with the man for the rest of his life. "Creed… I want to hear your voice..."</p>
<p>Creed felt a bit of sweat pooling around his forehead as he continued thrusting up into his Kitten, the fire in his crotch scorching his insides as he desperately tried to keep himself from exploding in ecstasy before they had even begun. He thrust upwards into his cat a few more times, basking in the glory of his love's voice as it cried out with each of his motions.</p>
<p>"What should I say, my Dear Train?" Creed thrust up again and again, placing his hands on Train's hips so he could bounce his love on top of him a bit more eagerly.</p>
<p>Train arched his back and screamed as Creed hit his sweet spot dead on with his next few thrusts, the swordsman's hips working faster as he delved as deep into the Black Cat as he could. "Anything! Just talk… please!"</p>
<p>Creed thrust up into his cat again and again, each motion faster and harder than the last, yet somehow smoother and more tender. He brushed his lips against Train's ear, his hips continuing their gradual increase in speed and force as he whispered lovingly to his beloved. "How cheesy do you want me to get, Kitten?"</p>
<p>Train screams became louder with each of Creed's thrusts, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer with how perfectly and precisely his partner was hitting his prostate. He dug his fingers into the back of Creed's head, squeezing the other man's face against his ear as he felt the heat between his legs burning every inch of his body, his cock pleading for release with each of Creed's thrusts. However, Train refused to let the heat go since he wanted to feel as much of his fiance as he could.</p>
<p>Train threw his head back and cried out again and again as Creed continuously fucked his ass. "Just talk! I don't care what it is, I just <strong>need</strong> to hear your voice right now!"</p>
<p>Creed moaned between his pleasurable grunts, thrusting faster and faster into his beloved, the shallow water circling them splashing faintly as he bobbed his Kitten up and down on his cock. "How about I talk about our wedding? I can see you in a white dress, walking down the aisle towards me with a beautifully innocent smile on your face..."</p>
<p>Train managed to roll his eyes at Creed's words, but cried out again as the silver man's cock stabbed at his sweet spot again, remaining there for a moment as he choked out a few pleasurable words. "I'm going to have to remind you that I'm <strong>not</strong> a princess at some point…"</p>
<p>"Oh…?" Creed said with interest as he shoved his cock in and out of Train's ass over and over. "Is that so? And when will that be, my Dear Kitten?"</p>
<p>Train screamed on Creed's lap, clinging tightly to his partner as the other man's cock sent an uncontrollable storm of pleasure throughout his body that he desperately needed to contain so he wouldn't accidentally electrocute them both.</p>
<p>As he felt his Stallion dick crash into his prostate over and over again, his mind went blank for a minute as an insurmountable amount of heat consumed his senses. "Soon! I swear!"</p>
<p>Creed laughed as he bobbed Train zealously on his dick, his hips and hands matching each other in rhythm and tempo as he shoved his cock as far, hard, and fast into his beloved as it would go. "Promises, promises! I'm waiting for the day you'll make love to <strong>me </strong>like this!"</p>
<p>Train moved his hands from Creed's neck to his back, squeezing tightly as he screamed over and over, the heat in his groin expanding to the rest of his body as he clawed frantically at the swordsman's back. Unknowingly, he activated his Nanomachines and lightly lacerated the silverette's flesh, his claws creating shallow cuts in his fiance's flesh as he screamed out the man's name.</p>
<p>"CREED!" Train shouted as he felt his Stallion's cock clash violently with his prostate. "FASTER! FASTER! HARDER, MY STALLION!"</p>
<p>Train's voice was all Creed needed to make him move even faster and harder inside his beloved, making sure each motion hit his love's sweet spot, bouncing the Black Cat on his cock frantically as the heat inside him cultivated and spread throughout his body like a virus. He was so lost in the pleasurable sensation's Train's body was giving him that he didn't feel the gunman's claws digging into his flesh, eliciting bits of blood to fall from his smooth skin.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed shouted as he thrust as fast and as hard as he could, the heat inside him ready to explode out and into Train's ass. "OH, MY SWEET KITTEN! TIGHTER! TIGHTER!"</p>
<p>Train clenched his ass tighter and cried out again, each thrust Creed made sent him further over the edge and he was sure he wasn't going to last much longer, His dick was slapping senselessly against Creed's stomach, crying for the release Train still refused to give it. However, when he felt his Stallion's fingers wrap around it, the gunman knew he was done.</p>
<p>"OH GOD!" Train cried out as his lover's hand moved vigorously against his cock. "CREED! CREED! OH, MY STALLION!"</p>
<p>Creed screamed as Train began to move his body up and down, matching the violent thrusts of the swordsman's hips along with the jerks of his hand. "OH, TRAIN! TRAIN!"</p>
<p>The silver man pushed Train back and onto the ground, the water splashing around them as he lifted Train's lower body into the air by wrapping his arm around the golden man's lower back ass and pulling him up. The new position allowed Creed to thrust in and out of his lover a bit easier, and he continued fucking every sense out of Train that he could.</p>
<p>Train arched his back as Creed's cock slammed into him over and over again, his hand running through his own hair as he screamed out his partner's name over and over. "OH, CREED! CREED!"</p>
<p>Creed continued shoving his cock in and out of Train as his hand moved faster and faster against his beloved's quivering member. He leaned forward and caught his lover's lips for a quick kiss before pulling away for what he knew were going to be the last few minutes of their intense love making.</p>
<p>"Train…! I can't hold it in anymore…!"</p>
<p>Train screamed again and nodded in agreement. "Same… Same, my Stallion…"</p>
<p>Creed caught his love's lips one more time as he thrust fiercely into Train's entrance again, holding his cock against the cat's sweet spot as he spoke. "Together…?"</p>
<p>Train clawed at his own hair, unaware of the blood his Nanomachine fingers were drawing as he nodded madly at his lover's words. "Yes… Yes…! Always, Creed! Always!"</p>
<p>With those last few words, Creed shoved his dick harshly in and out of Train's ass a few more times, feeling the heat in his cock boiling before bursting out and spilling into his beloved.</p>
<p>"TRAIN!" Creed cried as he writhed wildy on top of Train's thrashing body.</p>
<p>Train felt his fiance's seed fill his ass, the silver man's hand gripping tightly at his cock and squeezed the semen out of him. "CREED!"</p>
<p>The cat exploded out and onto his own chest, his body twitching frantically as he cried out the other man's name. Once they were both relieved entirely of their essence, Creed fell forward and onto his Kitten, the couple sitting in the shallow water, unwilling to break their passionate embrace as they panted for breath.</p>
<p>After giving themselves a few minutes to catch their breath, Creed's shaft still pulsating salaciously inside of the cat, they pressed their foreheads together and nuzzled against one another, their sweat mingling zealously for a moment until they finally let their half lidded eyes meet.</p>
<p>They took in a few more breaths, gazing fervently into each other's souls before locking their lips in a heated, tempestuous, canonized kiss, neither wanting to come up for air. Even something as paramount as oxygen didn't seem as important as sampling and unraveling every inch of the other's mouth.</p>
<p>As they kissed, they both knew there was so much they wanted to say to one another, yet no words needed to be spoken. Their lips expressed the profound level of love they felt for one another, but at the same time wasn't enough to truly allow the other to comprehend just how deep their love flowed.</p>
<p>However, through their kiss, they were able to convey the impossibility of ever wholly fathoming how much they meant to each other, which seemed to be enough to satiate the unquenchable thirst they carried with them every day of their life. Once they finally pulled apart, Train pressed his forehead against Creed's, gazing earnestly into his fiance's eyes before glancing at the ring that gleamed sublimely against the luminous stars.</p>
<p>He smiled, his heart layering with warmth and love as he thought about the destiny he surely shared with the man who was still throbbing inside him. "You know, these rings mean more than just marriage…"</p>
<p>Creed nestled his face against his love as he spoke. "Hm? What do you mean, Love?"</p>
<p>Train wrapped his arms around the silver man's head and pressed him firmly against his face as he spoke. "They represent a promise. A promise that means more than just spending our lives with each other; a promise that means more than guaranteeing we will never stop loving each other and remain faithful until we die…"</p>
<p>Creed smiled as he felt Train's hand's run through his moistened hair, rejoicing at the unambiguous feel of his beloved's metal ring pressing against his skull. "And what is that promise, my dear future husband?"</p>
<p>Train squeezed Creed's head for a moment, then pulled away so their eyes could meet once more. "They're a promise to survive. A promise that neither of us will succumb to the unforgivable war we are about to face. Which is why we need to wait until <strong>after</strong> the war to get married. So we have something tangible to look forward to. To make sure neither of us breaks this promise we just made."</p>
<p>Creed pegged the audacious resolve in his fiance's eyes, heard the tenacity behind his words and knew that even though Train was speaking of a promise, it wasn't what he was asking for. What the cat was really asking for was an agreement that they would both come out of the fight alive. With just one look and with just a few words, Train was asking Creed for assurance that no matter what, they could come out the other side breathing without any restraints.</p>
<p>Creed smiled affectionately at his love, placing a tender kiss on his lips before pressing their foreheads together. "A warranty on love, is it? Very well then, I'll sign that agreement without vacillation. Train Heartnet, my long beloved partner, my flawless feline, my immaculate fiance…."</p>
<p>He placed his hands on either side of Train's face and made sure his cat could see every bit of his heart, bearing each inch of soul to the man he needed more than the air he breathed. "I promise, that as long as you live and breathe, so will I. As long as you promise to never leave me, physically, mentally, and emotionally, I promise I will never leave you."</p>
<p>Creed tangled their fingers together, making sure their rings touched firmly as he spoke. "Even if I have to bear the rest of my life with a sword through my heart or a bullet in my head, with these rings and with my words, I promise I will continue breathing as long as you do."</p>
<p>Train smiled, pressed his lips against his fiance's, then pulled away and returned his partner's ardent words. "And with this ring and with my words, I make the same promise to you, Creed Diskenth. I will accept whatever the upcoming battle as to offer, as long as I am guaranteed to see your stupid face on the other side."</p>
<p>Creed chuckled and nodded. "Then it's agreed. Together?"</p>
<p>Train smiled and kissed his lover, before finishing their cliche, happy ending quote. "Always…"</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence as they melted in each other's presence until finally Creed broke the silence with a slightly unrelated thought. "We also still need to get evaluated by Chronos before we go through with the war…"</p>
<p>Train leaned back and pinched his partner's cheek. "Why you gotta go ruining the moment with something like that?!"</p>
<p>Creed chuckled. "Just wanted to remind you of the checklist we still have to finish."</p>
<p>Train sighed and let go of Creed's face, falling back against the water as he spoke. "We don't <strong>actually</strong> have to do it, ya know. She's not our boss anymore."</p>
<p>Creed sighed and snuggled on top of Train. "We do if we want their help. Which I think we can both agree that we don't just want it, we need it."</p>
<p>Train frowned, then wrapped his arms around Creed's back. "Yeah, I know… Hopefully we can get that over with soon so we can get the war over with." The cat smiled warmly when he felt Creed's fingers running lightly up and down his arm. "Then we get the rest of our lives started."</p>
<p>Creed smiled as well and snuggled further into Train. "I couldn't agree with you more, my love."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Translations:</strong>
</p>
<p>(1) "You know what you did…"</p>
<p>(2) "No need to be so hostile, my cat."</p>
<p>(3) "You are causing me endless frustration and confusion tonight…"</p>
<p>(4) "Welcome to every day of my life with you, Kitten."</p>
<p>(5) "Me too, my love…"</p>
<p>(6) "You will forever imprison my heart, mind and soul, my dearest, darling cat."</p>
<p>(7) "My delectable, intoxicating Kitten, I love you so much."</p>
<p>(8) "You taste so good…"</p>
<p>(9) "Stop teasing and do it already!"</p>
<p>(10) "It feels so good… More, more!"</p>
<p>(11) "That was incredible…"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>